American Dream
by Maagi
Summary: (Fic à 4 mains par Kuro-hagi et Maloriel) Quelques années après le lycée, Aomine débarque aux USA pour jouer en NBA. Un transfert à Los Angeles va lui faire croiser la route d'un vieux rival... Mais ni Kagami ni Aomine ne se doutaient que ces retrouvailles allaient bouleverser une existence qu'ils croyaient bien ordonnée. Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est avec joie et fierté que nous vous présentons notre première fic à quatre mains ! Tout est parti de nos échanges réguliers en RP. On aimait beaucoup la dynamique qu'on avait créée entre Aomine et Kagami, et on s'est dit que si on écrivait une fic ensemble, ça donnerait sûrement quelque chose de bien... Enfin en tout cas, quelque chose qui nous plairait beaucoup à toutes les deux ! Et on a pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ça. On n'a pas terminé encore, mais on a déjà pas mal de chapitres sous le coude.**

**On a choisi l'alternance de points de vue parce que ça nous parlait à toutes les deux, et parce que c'est pratique pour une fic à quatre mains. On a donc mis à profit le sentiment de familiarité et de proximité qu'on a déjà chacune avec un personnage en particulier, et ainsi Kuro a écrit toutes les parties de Kagami, Malo toutes les parties d'Aomine. On gère aussi les répliques de notre personnage dans les "parties" de l'autre. Et les personnages secondaires sont écrits par celle qui est le plus concernée, donc Kuro pour Levi, Malo pour Lola par exemple ;)**

**En tout cas on espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions !**

* * *

**American Dream - Chapitre 1**

**KAGAMI**

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

Une main délicate se pose sur son épaule. Il lève les yeux vers l'hôtesse de l'air qui lui sourit doucement. Il dégage l'écouteur de son oreille pour mieux l'entendre.

« Nous allons bientôt atterrir. Pouvez-vous attacher votre ceinture ?

— Oh oui pardon. »

Il s'exécute puis se replonge dans son manga en remettant correctement son casque en place. Il ne se préoccupe pas de l'atterrissage. Ce trajet New York – Los Angeles, ça fait deux ans qu'il le fait au moins une fois par mois. Mais cette fois, c'est pour de bon. Il a obtenu son transfert chez les Lakers. Il a fait une super année et il avait eu le choix entre plusieurs clubs. Il s'est donc offert le luxe de choisir l'équipe qu'il soutient depuis qu'il est gamin.

Revenir vivre à Los Angeles c'est son objectif depuis son retour aux États-Unis. Son père y vit toujours et surtout son petit ami y est aussi. Et il a en plus quelques amis datant du collège ici avec lesquels il surfe encore ou joue au basket. Los Angeles c'est chez lui. Même s'il a aimé New York qui est une ville superbe, il préfère y être en touriste qu'y vivre.

Il ne connaît personne à New York et il n'a jamais été un mec très sociable. Il est plutôt du genre solitaire. Il se faisait des connaissances facilement grâce au sport quand il était au collège et au lycée. Il en a d'ailleurs gardé quelques contacts pour le sport, mais ça reste superficiel. Il n'y a guère que Tatsuya, Alexandra et Kuroko qu'il peut considérer comme des amis, les seuls avec lesquels il parle un peu de lui, les seuls qui peuvent se vanter de connaître quelques-uns de ses secrets.

Et puis les vols réguliers pour voir son mec ça devenait épuisant, sans compter que cette relation à distance lui donnait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Bien-sûr ils passaient toujours de supers moments ensembles quand ils se voyaient, trois ou quatre jours par mois. Et ça se passait parfaitement bien. Mais le reste du temps, comme il n'est pas très à l'aise au téléphone ou en appel visio, les coups de fil ne duraient jamais très longtemps et semblaient plus qu'autre chose ennuyer Levi.

Il faut dire que Kagami n'est pas un loquace. Levi le lui reproche d'ailleurs souvent. Honnêtement, quand ils se voient, ils passent quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de leur temps entre le lit de Levi et l'océan. Il espère qu'avec son retour, les choses changeront. Il sait qu'il est le premier à devoir faire des efforts pour que leur relation soit autre chose que du sexe, mais parler est un exercice compliqué pour lui.

Il ne sait même pas comment il a fait pour séduire Levi en premier lieu. Il était l'ami d'un ami. Ils avaient la passion du surf en commun et, après un été passé à surfer ensemble, peu de temps avant qu'il reparte pour la saison de NBA à New York, Levi lui avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait. Ils avaient passé les deux dernières semaines de l'été entre surf et sexe. Et Taiga avait promis de revenir le voir régulièrement.

L'avion atterrit en douceur sur le Tarmac. Il regarde par le hublot, le ciel est limpide et le soleil éclatant. Il a déjà l'impression de sentir la chaleur de ses rayons le réchauffer. Il sourit et dès que l'avion est totalement arrêté, il déboucle sa ceinture et se lève pour récupérer son sac dans le compartiment à bagages. Il arrête sa musique et fait glisser le casque sur son cou. Poliment, il salue le personnel de bord avant de descendre de l'avion.

Il n'aime pas les aéroports. Il n'aime pas les lieux bondés de manière générale. Il traverse le Tarmac jusqu'au hall où un certain nombre d'être humains fourmille. Il inspire profondément avant de s'engager dans cette marée humaine en s'apprêtant à remettre son casque sur ses oreilles, qui fait généralement un bouclier efficace contre les agressions sonores de ce genre de lieu.

**AOMINE**

« Daiki... Daiki... Dai ! »

Il tressaille et entrouvre les yeux.

« Quoi ?

— On est arrivés, bouge ! »

Arrivés ? Où ça ? Il ouvre complètement les yeux. À travers le hublot, le Tarmac d'un aéroport s'étend sous le soleil californien. Ah oui... Son nouveau contrat... Six mois à peine qu'il est aux États-Unis, et le voilà déjà à changer de club... Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. À Chicago, il faisait trop froid de toute façon.

« Ok, ok... acquiesce-t-il mollement. Tu peux arrêter de me secouer, maintenant. »

Mais Lola n'a pas envie d'arrêter de le secouer. Merde, elle est encore plus excitée que lui par ce déménagement... Alors devant l'insistance de la blonde, il consent à se lever et chope son sac avant de rallumer son portable et de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie. Il a un message de Satsu.

[Satsu - 14h20]

Bonne chance, Dai-chan !

Ça le fait sourire. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis six mois, mais ils s'appellent souvent, et s'envoient beaucoup de messages. Ça a pas mal perturbé Lola au début, mais elle s'est fait une raison. Parfois, elle lui fait encore des crises de jalousie en lui reprochant d'avoir « gardé une petite amie au Japon », et il a beau lui expliquer et lui réexpliquer que c'est juste sa meilleure amie, elle a toujours du mal à s'y faire.

La tête encore embrumée par le mauvais sommeil du voyage, il cligne des yeux sous la lumière intense qui l'attend à l'extérieur. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête est d'un bleu pur, pas un nuage à l'horizon.

« Ça va nous changer de la neige de Chicago, hein ?! » s'enthousiasme Lola à ses côtés.

Elle a toujours rêvé de faire du surf, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ça la ravit tellement d'emménager à Los Angeles. Aomine, lui, a des sentiments plus ambivalents sur la question. Évidemment, intégrer les Lakers, ça ne se refuse pas, mais venir ici, ça implique d'habiter avec Lola... À Chicago, ils avaient chacun leur chez eux, et ça lui allait comme ça. Mais il n'a pas trouvé le courage de lui demander de rester là-bas alors qu'elle avait tout de suite parlé de le suivre et d'habiter ensemble. D'autant qu'il lui doit beaucoup.

Ils se sont rencontrés quelques jours après son arrivée aux USA, dans un bar où il était ivre mort et parlait en japonais sans s'en rendre compte, sans comprendre pourquoi personne ne captait rien à ses diatribes. Alors Lola, jolie blonde aux yeux noisette et à forte poitrine, s'était assise à côté de lui et avait tenté d'entamer la conversation avec un japonais si bancal qu'il avait – avec beaucoup de tact – éclaté de rire en l'entendant. Elle ne s'était pas vexée pour autant, lui avait expliqué qu'elle était étudiante en japonais, et qu'ils pourraient s'entraider, vu que « ton anglais est pas beaucoup mieux que mon japonais, j'te signale ! » Il étaient rentrés ensemble ce soir-là, et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il avait fini à poil dans le lit de la jeune étudiante. Puis, le lendemain, quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il jouait avec les Bulls, elle l'avait pratiquement demandé en mariage. Il s'était avéré que c'était une grande fan de basket... Alors voilà, ils s'étaient mis ensemble et elle l'avait aidé à améliorer son anglais et à s'adapter à la vie américaine. Grâce à elle, il avait pris ses marques, rencontré des gens, et apaisé son mal du pays.

Et les choses se passent bien entre eux, mais... Peut-être pas au point d'emménager ensemble. Il se fait déjà charrier par Kise qui ne cesse de s'étonner de le savoir posé avec une nana depuis six mois, au lieu d'avoir collectionné les conquêtes comme il lui aurait été probablement facile de le faire. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il a du mal à se faire à la vie aux USA, que le basket, quoique très stimulant, lui fout une pression de dingue, et qu'il se sent un peu perdu. Il a besoin d'une présence à ses côtés pour l'appuyer, et Lola a quelque chose de rassurant. Alors, même s'il n'est qu'à moitié convaincu... Il se dit qu'il verra bien où cette histoire le mène.

Ils se dirigent vers le bâtiment principal et pénètrent dans un vaste hall où les flots de voyageurs se croisent sans discontinuer. Déjà une nouvelle ville... Tout à réapprendre. Non, tout compte fait... Peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir Lola à ses côtés. Il ne connaît personne, et...

Il s'arrête tout à coup, fixant quelqu'un devant lui, quelqu'un qui lui tourne le dos mais qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Cette silhouette musclée, cette chevelure flamboyante...

« Kagami ?!... »

**KAGAMI**

Personne ne l'appelle Kagami ici. Tous ses amis de Los Angeles l'appellent Tiger à tel point que même au basket c'est son surnom. Mais ce qui est encore plus surprenant c'est qu'avant de reconnaître la voix, il reconnaît l'accent. Les Américains ne prononcent jamais son nom comme il faut et ça lui fout déjà un gros coup de nostalgie, alors quand il comprend qui l'appelle son coeur bat plus vite. Il sait qu'Aomine est aux États-Unis depuis six mois. Ils se sont même affrontés sur le terrain, mais ce fut très bref et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'échanger.

Il se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Aomine ?!

— Bah ça... J'm'attendais pas à tomber sur toi... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! », lui répond le brun en japonais, qui s'approche et spontanément passe un bras autour de ses épaules, sourire aux lèvres.

Taiga est plutôt surpris de cette familiarité. Depuis le temps, qu'ils ne sont pas vus. Mais il esquisse un sourire, c'est le sans-gêne d'Aomine.

« Moi non plus... J'te croyais à Chicago. Je rejoins les Lakers. »

Il remarque la jeune femme blonde qui semble accompagner Aomine et la salue poliment d'un hochement de tête en anglais.

« Bonjour. »

**AOMINE**

Il ouvre de grands yeux au mot "Lakers". Il en oublie la présence de Lola, qui sourit à Kagami en agitant la main en guise de salut.

« Attends, what ?! T'as dit "Lakers" ?!

— Comme Daiki ! s'enthousiasme Lola. Et Dai s'te plaît tu peux parler anglais j'ai du mal à suivre, moi ! Et tu pourrais me présenter aussi !

— Euh... Oh ouais désolé. Kagami, j'te présente Lola, ma copine. Lola, c'est Kagami. Un pote de l'époque du lycée.

— Cool ! »

**KAGAMI**

« Enchanté Lola. »

Tout ça le laisse un peu dubitatif. Bien-sûr en évoluant en NBA tous les deux, les chances de se croiser étaient grandes, mais de là à jouer dans la même équipe à peine six mois après l'arrivée d'Aomine sur le sol américain. Il a tellement de mal à y croire qu'il tourne la tête vers son compatriote pour avoir confirmation.

« T'es sérieux ? Les Lakers ? On va… Jouer… Dans la même équipe ? »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et s'écarte un peu pour donner une vigoureuse claque sur l'épaule de Kagami.

« On dirait bien ! Ça promet... »

Oui, cette idée lui plaît pas mal. Il connaît le niveau de Kagami, et même s'il adore l'affronter sur le terrain, il sait aussi que lorsqu'on l'a dans son équipe, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.

« Quand on m'a proposé ça j'ai pas pu refuser... J'ai toujours été un fan des Lakers. Et puis Lola et moi, on se gelait à Chicago.

— Et moi je rêvais de venir à Los Angeles ! Paraît que y a des super spots de surf ! »

**KAGAMI**

« Lola et moi ». Dis donc il faut croire qu'Aomine est sérieux, il le pensait plutôt du genre à changer de nanas comme de chemises.

« Je savais pas que t'étais fan des Lakers. Je supporte l'équipe depuis que je suis gosse… Alors, venir jouer pour eux c'est un peu la consécration. »

Il regarde Lola et lui adresse un de ses magnifiques sourires solaires.

« C'est pas juste une rumeur ! Il y'a des supers spots de surf. Tu surfes depuis longtemps ? J'pourrai te montrer les coins si tu veux… Et te présenter des potes qui pratiquent. C'est toujours plus safe de pas surfer seul. »

La jeune femme sourit à Kagami, ravie.

« Oh ça c'est génial, je veux bien ouais ! J'ai appris à surfer gamine, j'habitais sur la côte est avant... Mais j'ai déménagé à Chicago pour les études et donc du coup j'ai pas pratiqué depuis un bout de temps ! »

**AOMINE**

Aomine écoute distraitement Lola parler et surtout observe Kagami, peinant à croire qu'il est bien là.

« Tu surfes aussi ? » demande-t-il, curieux.

**KAGAMI**

Le regard regard d'Aomine sur lui est à la fois, gênant et amusant. Aomine lui donne l'impression qu'il vient de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. ça le fait sourire et il tapote son dos gentiment.

« Arrête de me regarder comme si tu croyais que j'étais mort c'est chelou. Oui je surfe. Depuis, aussi longtemps que je pratique le basket en fait, depuis que je suis venu vivre ici avec mon père. »

**AOMINE**

Il hausse les sourcils et s'aperçoit que oui, peut-être qu'il le fixe un peu depuis tout à l'heure. C'est juste que... il est vraiment surpris. Vraiment content.

« Ok. Désolé, c'est juste… » Il hausse les épaules et se fend d'un grand sourire. « Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

**KAGAMI**

« Ouais. Ça m'fait plaisir aussi. »

Il lui adresse un sourire doux et chaud. C'est vrai, il est content de le voir. Aomine ça a été quelque chose d'intense à l'époque. Des combats épiques, des difficultés de communication et un début d'amitié fort. Leur rivalité avait fait beaucoup pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ça avait sûrement tracé le début de leur parcours. Il savait que sans lui, il ne se serait jamais surpassé à ce point et il n'aurait probablement pas atteint ce niveau aujourd'hui.

**AOMINE**

Un rien embarrassé, il rougit un peu et se frotte l'arrière du crâne. Ça fait rigoler Lola.

« Bah c'est pas souvent que je te vois gêné comme ça ! Et donc euh... Kagami. C'est pas ton prénom, pas vrai ? Enfin bref, du coup tu connais bien les USA alors ! Ça explique pourquoi tu parles aussi bien anglais ! Tu devrais donner des cours à Daiki, moi, je désespère !

— Hey ! proteste-t-il aussitôt. J'ai vachement progressé, j'te signale ! Pas comme certaines en japonais ! »

Lola le regarde en faisant les gros yeux.

« Tu dis ça juste pour me troller. J'ai étudié à fond. Et tu le sais très bien !

— Ouais, ouais... »

**KAGAMI**

Il les trouve charmants tous les deux, ils forment un joli couple. Ils ont l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre en tout cas. Il se demande s'il donne la même impression de complicité quand il est avec Levi aux personnes extérieures. Probablement pas

« Je veux bien lui donner des cours… Mais j'avoue que ça m'fait plaisir de parler japonais avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père. Oh… Mon prénom c'est Taiga. Mais on m'appelle souvent Tiger ici. Taiga ça fait… Trop prénom de fille visiblement. »

**AOMINE**

« Tiger... ah ouais comme le golfeur... »

Il éclate de rire en imaginant Kagami en tenue de golf.

« Moi je trouve ça joli, 'Taiga', intervient Lola. Bon, les garçons on va peut-être pas rester éternellement plantés à l'aéroport, si ?! Daiki faut qu'on aille récupérer les clés de l'appart à l'agence...

— Oh ouais, c'est vrai... »

Il fronce un peu les sourcils, il se serait bien attardé, mais... Puis, il se rappelle qu'après tout, Kagami et lui auront bien des occasions de rattraper le temps perdu, puisqu'ils vont jouer dans la même équipe ! Il retrouve le sourire à cette pensée.

**KAGAMI**

Sa mère aussi trouvait ce prénom joli, mais il écarte rapidement cette pensée. C'est vrai ils sont encore au milieu de l'aéroport. Il a pleins de questions à poser à Aomine, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

« Ouais. Faut que je rentre aussi. Vous aviez pas des bagages en soute à récupérer ? J'y allais.

— Ah si ça serait con d'emménager sans nos fringues et tout le bazar... »

**AOMINE**

Il fait un tour sur lui-même, perdu. Avant de débarquer aux USA, il n'avait jamais quitté le Japon... Alors les grands aéroports, ça le désoriente complètement.

« J'vous suis... », marmonne-t-il en regard Kagami et Lola tour à tour.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit en le voyant chercher une direction sans succès.

« Oi… Le grand Aomine est perdu. »

Il indique un chemin derrière lui en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« C'est par là. »

Et il se retourne, réajuste son sac à dos sur ses épaules et prend la direction indiquée en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts effleurent son téléphone. Il sourit et sort l'appareil. Il le déverrouille rapidement et le tend à Aomine.

« Donne-moi ton numéro. On pourra aller se boire un verre et je vous montrerai les bons spots pour le surf. T'as encore une planche au fait Lola ?

— Non, répond la jeune femme. Je l'ai laissée chez mes parents... Et on connaît pas du tout la ville alors ça serait sympa de nous faire visiter !

— Ouais pas de soucis pour vous faire visiter le coin. Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Il sourit à Lola et se penche un peu pour la voir comme elle marche de l'autre côté d'Aomine.

« Si tu veux une planche, j'ai des copines qui pourront t'en prêter ou j'peux t'indiquer la meilleure boutique pour en acheter une nouvelle. »

Pendant ce temps, Aomine prend le téléphone de Kagami et entre son numéro dans le répertoire.

« Ouais... En plus on a encore quelques jours devant nous avant que les choses sérieuses commencent... » Il redonne son portable à son ami en lui souriant et ajoute : « Faut qu'on en profite parce qu'après j'pense que ça va être la folie. »

Taiga envoie un rapide message au nouveau contact de son répertoire pour qu'il ait lui aussi son numéro, un simple « Kagami. ».

« Oui c'est clair ça nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour nous installer quand même. Vous avez prit un appartement dans quel coin ? »

Aomine hausse les épaules.

« Pas loin de la mer. J'me souviens plus du nom du quartier...

— Moi non plus... Attends. » Lola consulte son portable et le montre à Kagami. « C'est là. Et pour la planche, j'pense que je vais m'en acheter une toute neuve pour pouvoir bien profiter. Moi je suis encore étudiante, j'ai du temps pour glander !

— Ah oui Oakwood. C'est pas loin de Santa Monica. Pas mal comme coin. »

Ils arrivent devant les tapis sur lesquels les bagages défilent lentement. Il consulte rapidement les écrans.

« Bon on se sépare ici. Vous êtes au tapis huit. J'suis au deux. »

Il leurs sourit et les salue rapidement à la japonaise.

« Hésitez pas à appeler quand vous êtes installés que j'vous fasse visiter. Et je vous envoie l'adresse d'une bonne boutique de surf. »

Lola adresse un grand sourire à Kagami.

« Ça marche ! Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Taiga. À plus ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle prend son petit ami par la main et l'entraîne dans son sillage vers le bon tapis.

**AOMINE**

Toujours un peu à la masse à cause du voyage, et sous le coup de la surprise d'être tombé sur Kagami en sortant de l'avion, il adresse un signe vague de la main à son futur coéquipier – 'futur coéquipier' ! 'I'll be damned', comme on dit par ici... – et se laisse emmener à bon port.

« Il a l'air gentil, ton Taiga, remarque Lola. C'est un bon ami à toi, on dirait. »

Aomine met quelques secondes à répondre. Un bon ami ? Ce n'est pas exactement ça…

Kagami... Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour lui, au juste ?

Au lycée, il avait représenté son meilleur adversaire, et avec Tetsu, il l'avait aidé à sortir d'une très mauvaise passe. Sans eux... Il aurait probablement arrêté le basket. Il n'en serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Et puis, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se connaître... Le courant passait bien entre eux. Comme si, dès le début, ils s'étaient instinctivement compris. Alors non, il ne le connaît pas assez pour le qualifier de « bon ami »... Mais suffisamment pour avoir envie qu'il le devienne.

« C'est quelqu'un... d'important pour moi. Il m'a pas mal aidé à l'époque. »

**LOLA**

Elle lui jette un regard curieux, mais n'en demande pas plus. Daiki ne lui parle pas beaucoup de sa vie, et elle ne préfère pas le pousser. Certes, elle le trouve souvent distant, voire renfermé sur lui-même, mais il est aussi drôle, attentionné, et c'est un super amant. Même si au lit, il lui semble davantage concentré sur son plaisir à elle que sur le sien. Ce dernier point, bizarrement, c'est peut-être l'une des choses qui l'inquiète le plus dans leur couple. Elle ne parvient pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur le problème, mais elle sent quelque chose, comme une résistance en lui. De la même façon, il lui arrive d'avoir l'impression de ne pas pouvoir le connaître entièrement, car le plus souvent, il préfère parler basket que de ses sentiments... Elle s'est dit qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une différence culturelle, mais... le comportement de Daiki, par ailleurs, ne diffère pas de celui de ses compatriotes. D'après elle, à quelques détails près, on pourrait croire qu'il est né ici. Peut-être qu'il est juste comme ça... Après tout, six mois dans un couple, c'est à la fois long et très court... Surtout qu'il est tout de même très pris par sa carrière de basketteur. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a insisté pour le suivre à Los Angeles. Elle tient à lui, et elle ne pense pas que leur relation aurait tenu à distance. Et puis, il y a aussi des tas de choses qui vont bien entre eux ! Ils s'entendent bien et s'engueulent rarement. Ils aiment les mêmes choses. Alors... Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais elle est heureuse avec lui.

« En tout cas, on a de la chance. On a un guide tout trouvé à Los Angeles. On sera pas isolés. »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête. Être isolé, c'était ce qui lui faisait peur en arrivant aux States. Et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'est accroché à Lola et que les choses sont allées si vite entre eux. Depuis qu'il est en Amérique, il a l'impression de n'être jamais vraiment sorti de l'aéroport. Il est comme en transition, de passage, il n'arrive pas à se sentir chez lui. Peut-être, il l'espère en tout cas, que les choses vont changer à Los Angeles. C'est peut-être un nouveau départ.

Il attrape son sac qui se présente enfin devant lui, et comme Lola a déjà le sien, ils se mettent en route vers la sortie. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais Kagami semble avoir déjà disparu. Il espère qu'il l'appellera bientôt. Il a vraiment envie d'aller boire ce verre avec lui.

**KAGAMI**

Quand il entre dans l'appartement silencieux, il est encore tôt. Il a le temps de vider ses valises et de ranger ses affaires avant d'aller voir Levi. Il avait quitté l'aéroport bondé sans recroiser Aomine et Lola. Mais n'aimant pas les lieux surpeuplés, il avait filé rapidement.

Il avait fait appel à une société de déménagement pour faire venir tous ses meubles et réinstaller le tout dans son nouvel appartement. Le service est top niveau, ils ont même remonté tout le mobilier et sous les directives de son père l'avait installé au bon endroit dans l'appartement. Il ne lui reste qu'à vider les cartons de livres, ustensiles de cuisine et autres bibelots. Il n'a pas une quantité faramineuse d'affaire à ranger. Il vit seul et n'est pas très matérialiste.

Néanmoins, sa première action est d'allumer son installation home cinéma pour mettre un peu de musique depuis une application de streaming. Il est très solitaire mais il n'aime pas le silence. Il vit pratiquement tout le temps avec de la musique dans les oreilles.

Il a fait ses cartons méthodiquement, le déballage et rangement se font plutôt vite au rythme d'une de la playlist rock qui l'accompagne, mélangeant du Korn, du System of a Down ou encore du Rage against the machine. Il termine par la cuisine où il lave quelques récipients avant de pouvoir les ranger.

Il s'essuie rapidement les mains et décroche son téléphone en voyant le nom de Levi s'afficher.

« Hi !

— Tai ! Tu es installé ?

— À peu près. Ça prend forme en tout cas. Tu es rentré du boulot ?

— Oui. Chez moi dans deux heures ?

— Ok ça marche. À tout à l'heure.

— À tout à l'heure ! J'ai hâte de te voir ! Ton corps me manque.

— Juste mon corps hein ? Ouais. J'ai hâte aussi. Tu me manques. À tout de suite. »

Il pose son téléphone sur le premier plan venu en soupirant. Encore deux heures ? L'appartement de son petit ami devait être comme à son habitude dans un état déplorable. Taiga ne sait même pas comment c'est possible d'être aussi bordélique.

Les premières fois qu'il était venu chez Levi il avait pris sur lui. Surtout que son petit ami prétendait avoir passé des heures à faire du ménage. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de son appartement avant ce nettoyage. Levi n'était clairement pas une fée du logis. Rapidement, il avait craqué et commencé à ranger cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien. Levi n'avait pas apprécié, ce qui avait entraîné une dispute inévitable. Puisqu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent ils avaient trouvé un compromis. Levi faisant plus d'efforts de ménage avant que Taiga ne vienne et lui supportait un peu de bazar.

Entre leur conception du rangement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, le besoin d'indépendance de Levi et celui de solitude de Taiga, même après deux ans de relation, la possibilité de vivre ensemble n'avait même pas été évoquée. Le basketteur avait éventuellement imaginé pouvoir retourner quelques temps chez son père si nécessaire mais à aucun moment il n'avait osé penser à vivre un peu chez son petit ami. Parfois quatre jours lui semblaient déjà trop. Il n'a même pas réfléchi à prendre un appartement près de chez lui. Il n'aime pas trop le quartier où il vit à Ocean Park, situé à côté d'Oakwood où Aomine et Lola s'installent, près des plages de surf, mais contrairement à Levi le surf n'est pas son activité numéro un. D'ailleurs, Levi n'aime pas le basket. Alors il a préféré s'installer proche de chez son père dans Central LA pas très loin de Koreatown, le coin qu'il a écumé étant gamin.

Il repense à Aomine qui est venu s'installer ici avec Lola. Il reste surpris que son ancien rival soit maintenant son coéquipier. Mais ce qui l'intrigue plus honnêtement c'est qu'il en soit déjà à vivre avec sa copine. Il était au US depuis six mois, donc leur relation ne pouvait pas être plus vieille. Est-ce qu'ils vivaient déjà ensemble à Chicago ? A-t-elle tout abandonné pour le suivre ici ?

Il ne sait pas s'il est jaloux. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait aimé que Levi en fasse de même pour lui. Peut-être un peu. Honnêtement, il s'entend bien avec Levi, sexuellement parlant il n'a pas à se plaindre et il lui apporte la tendresse qu'il attend, ils partagent leur passion pour le surf et en dehors de leurs frictions sur leur façon de ranger, ils ne se disputent jamais. Mais même s'il est amoureux de Levi, parfois il a l'impression qu'en dehors du sexe et du surf ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun.

Les mots de Levi parfois sont blessants. Comme sa façon de lui dire que son corps lui manque, alors qu'il ne l'a jamais entendu dire qu'il se languissait de lui, juste lui, pas que du sexe. Ou comme il lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'appeler s'il n'avait rien à dire qui ne concernait pas le basket, alors que lui il voulait juste entendre la voix de son petit ami lui raconter même les trucs les plus inintéressants possibles. Des petits détails comme ceux-là qui le laissent penser que leur relation n'est pas aussi importante pour Levi que pour lui.

Il termine de ranger la cuisine, une pièce où il aime passer du temps, alors il a choisi un appartement en disposant d'une grande et moderne. Il aime que les choses soient à leur place et que les espaces de travail soient propres, rangés et sobres. L'appartement est grand au dernier étage d'un immeuble qui en compte trois. Il dispose d'une grande terrasse de dix mètres carrés ouverte sur le salon par d'immenses baies vitrées, l'espace de vie avec salon et salle à manger est entièrement ouvert sur la cuisine. Un couloir dessert la salle d'eau, les toilettes et deux chambres. Il fait son lit avec des draps propres et sort pour aller faire quelques courses puisqu'il a encore le temps avant de rejoindre Levi.

**AOMINE**

L'appart est au dernier étage d'un immeuble, et depuis le balcon, on peut voir le Pacifique. Aomine a vite compris que ça allait devenir son endroit préféré. L'appartement est tel qu'il l'avait imaginé d'après les photos transmises par l'agence, Ils ne se sont pas faits arnaquer, il faut dire qu'il y a mis le prix. Basketteur pro, ça rapporte. Ce soir, l'océan miroite en silence dans un coucher de soleil doré, et posé dans une chaise longue, bière à la main, il laisse son regard s'attarder sur les flots tandis que derrière lui dans le salon, Lola s'active à il ne sait trop quoi. Bruce Springsteen passe dans les enceintes, un titre mélancolique qui correspond bien à son état d'esprit tandis qu'il laisse son regard dériver sur le paysage, saisi par la nostalgie et d'autres émotions indéfinissables qui le parcourent inlassablement comme le ressac glissant sur le sable à quelques centaines de mètres... Demain, il ira voir l'océan. Il pense à la façon dont le soleil brille de l'autre côté de cette immense étendue d'eau, à Tokyo. Il se demande ce que font ses amis là-bas.

Et il faut croire que la télépathie, c'est quelque chose qui existe vraiment, puisque c'est cet instant-là que choisit son portable pour sonner. Il n'est pas surpris de voir que c'est Satsu qui l'appelle.

« Salut ma belette.

— Hello Dai-chan ! How are you ?

— Ah nan j'en ai marre de parler anglais ! Ça va. On vient de finir de s'installer dans le nouvel appart.

— Il est bien alors ?

— Encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, à vrai dire...

— Ah, génial ! Et comment va Lola ?

— Super. Elle est ravie d'être là.

— Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part !

— Lola, t'as le bonjour de Satsu !

— Salut Satsu !

— Elle dit "Salut Satsu !"

— Oui merci j'ai entendu. » Elle rit un peu. « T'as l'air fatigué, Dai.

— C'est parce que je le suis. Mais ça va. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une rencontre... des plus inattendues.

— Ah oui ?! Raconte !

— Je suis tombé sur Kagami à l'aéroport. Mais c'est pas ça le plus dingue. Lui aussi a été recruté par les Lakers. »

Il y a un silence au téléphone, puis deux voix s'exclament en chœur :

« Hein ?! Pas possible !

— Ryota, abruti, t'aurais pu dire que t'écoutais tout !

— Salut Aominecchi !

— Oui, désolée Dai je t'ai mis sur haut-parleur c'était plus pratique comme ça, Kiki aussi voulait de tes nouvelles. Donc vous allez jouer dans la même équipe ?!

— Eh ouais... Plutôt dingue, hein ?

— Tu m'étonnes... Mais t'es content, non ?

— Ouais. Ça m'a fait plaisir de le revoir. On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter beaucoup... Mais il a promis de nous faire visiter un peu.

— Génial ! »

Ils discutent de choses et d'autres, mais Aomine n'est pas très bavard, il a pas mal de choses en tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demande s'il va vraiment être à la hauteur côté basket. Il appréhende un peu les prochains mois. Il a besoin de se poser, besoin de calme pour se préparer mentalement à tout ça. Alors il abrège un peu la conversation et s'en retourne à la contemplation de l'océan. Lola ne tarde pas à le rejoindre avec sa propre bière, s'assoit sur la chaise pliante à côté de lui et prend sa main dans la sienne.

« La vue est magnifique, commente-t-elle rêveusement avant de boire une gorgée.

— Ouais, carrément...

— On va être bien ici. Tu vas voir. Et tu vas assurer chez les Lakers. J'ai vu que t'avais la pression, mais je sais ce que tu vaux. Ils vont plus vouloir te lâcher après ça. »

Il sourit. Ça fait du bien à entendre, il ne peut pas dire le contraire. Il faut qu'il reste optimiste. Il a une copine qui le soutient, il est à LA et vit dans un super appart, il va jouer avec les Lakers, et enfin, il a retrouvé un vieux pote. Alors si tout va si bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a encore cette crispation dans le cœur qui l'étreint chaque fois qu'il se pose et prend le temps de réfléchir ? Pourquoi a-t-il parfois tellement besoin de se convaincre qu'il vit une vie de rêve, comme si c'était ce qu'il aurait dû penser, mais pas forcément ce qu'il ressentait ?

Il repousse ses pensées et tâche de profiter de sa soirée, là sur ce balcon dominant la ville, à contempler le coucher de soleil sur l'océan en écoutant de la musique et en buvant de la bière. Et il se détend, riant même un peu tandis que Lola lui fait la conversation dans un japonais pas aussi approximatif qu'il y a six mois, mais pas fou non plus. Et ça le détend, assez pour presque oublier ce qui le tourmentait juste avant...

**KAGAMI**

Il a à peine franchi la porte de son appartement que le surfer le tire par le col et vient l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

« Hm… Tai… Tes lèvres m'ont trop manqué. »

Levi commence déjà à le déshabiller. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment surpris, c'est toujours comme ça que se passe leurs retrouvailles. Mais habituellement leur temps est compté, plus maintenant. Pas que ça le dérange vraiment. Il est lui aussi plutôt en manque. Ils auraient pu juste prendre le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre. Mais décidément Levi aime faire ça dans l'entrée.

La bouche de son petit ami écrase et mord la sienne alors que ses mains le débarrassent rapidement de son pantalon. Taiga gémit entre ses lèvres. Même s'il n'est pas super fan de faire ça ici et debout, clairement son corps indique qu'il est suffisamment excité pour ça. Levi sourit et l'invite à s'agenouiller.

« Suce-moi Tai... »

Taiga n'a jamais été un super fan de cette pratique mais il aime lui faire plaisir et Levi connaît ses réticences pour ne pas lui demander trop souvent. Mais d'après lui Taiga est vraiment doué pour ça, alors de temps en temps il apprécie la gâterie.

Il accepte donc et ouvre la bouche pour accueillir le membre turgescent entre ses lèvres et sur sa langue.

« Allez bébé... »

Levi n'hésite pas et pousse son sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il agrippe ses cheveux. Taiga se dégage violemment.

« Oi ! Ça va pas non ? »

Levi lève les bras.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporté ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu et encore plus que tu m'as pas fait ça... »

Le souffle un peu court, Taiga ferme les yeux quelques instants pour se reprendre et soupire.

« Ok... Tu me laisses faire alors...

— Ouais. Bien-sûr excuse... Et je te préviens... J'oublie pas... »

Taiga hoche la tête et prend le sexe de Levi dans sa main pour venir le lécher doucement. Levi sourit.

« Ah putain ça faisait trop longtemps ! »

**AOMINE**

Crevés tous les deux par la journée, ils sont allés se coucher tôt. Et pourtant, Aomine ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Apparemment, Lola, non plus, s'il en croit ses tentatives d'abord timides puis de plus en appuyées de le chauffer. Ça le laisse de marbre... et ce sentiment le déprime complètement. Il a une fille magnifique étendue en nuisette sexy à ses côtés, et il ne réagit pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive... Il pourrait facilement en parvenir à la conclusion qu'il ne l'aime plus, mais s'il essaie d'être vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il n'a jamais été certain d'être amoureux d'elle... Qu'est-ce que c'est, être amoureux ? Il tient à elle, pas de doute là-dessus. Ils s'entendent bien, ils sont bien ensemble... Alors... « C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! » C'est la phrase qu'il se répète le plus souvent, et il n'a aucune réponse à apporter, alors il se sent plus bas que terre. Il a honte de lui-même, une émotion vague mais tenace qui obscurcit de plus en plus sa vie. D'autant qu'il n'en a parlé à personne, pas même à Satsu. Il ne saurait même pas quoi dire. Par quoi commencer. Il a toujours su qu'il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez lui. Et parfois, il arrête de le nier... mais seulement quand il est ivre mort. Le reste du temps, il n'y pense jamais. Même quand sa propre copine n'arrive pas à le faire bander. Toutes les raisons du monde valent mieux que ce qu'il admet à lui-même quand il a trop bu.

**KAGAMI**

Le poids de son homme pèse encore sur son dos alors qu'il le plaque contre le mur, ses lèvres sont dans son cou et sa main poisseuse est toujours sur son sexe. Il halète et est un peu tremblant après cet orgasme.

« Hm… Tai c'était trop bon. »

Taiga se crispe et grimace quand Levi se retire un peu rapidement. Il oublie souvent, presque tout le temps d'y aller doucement. Il soupire faiblement.

« Ouais. C'était bon. »

Il se retourne et Levi vient l'embrasser doucement il a déjà remonté son pantalon et sourit comme bienheureux.

« Tu sais où est la salle de bain. Je nous commande des pizzas. La même que d'habitude ?

— La même ce sera parfait. »

Il récupère ses affaires ses jambes ne lui semblent pas très sûres. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère faire ça dans la chambre, nénamoins il aime bien l'impatience de Levi est plutôt gratifiante.

**LEVI**

Depuis la cuisine où il cherche le numéro de la pizzeria, il regarde le basketteur nu rejoindre la salle de bain. Taiga a vraiment un corps de rêve. Il est un peu trop secret et féru de basket à son goût mais il faut avouer que c'est un garçon gentil et agréable et pour le sexe il a le meilleur cul du monde et la meilleur bouche, dommage qu'il ne veuille pas l'utiliser plus souvent.

« Oui. Bonjour, je voudrais commander deux pizzas... Oui. Je suis déjà client. Levi Newman…. Ok. Je vais rendre une Hawaïenne et une mexicaine… Trente minutes ? Ok c'est parfait. Merci. »

Il sort une bière du frigo et s'appuie au plan de la cuisine en gardant le regard posé sur la porte par laquelle Kagami avait disparu.

Il apprécie énormément Taiga. C'est un bon surfer. Et il est vraiment pas prise de tête comme mec. Excepté le petit souci de zèle avec le ménage… Honnêtement, il aurait pas été contre le laisser nettoyer son appartement quand il en avait envie. Le souci c'est qu'il pourrait tomber sur des trucs qu'il n'a pas à voir. Il a dû batailler un peu, mais Taiga semble avoir accepté ses excuses et ses fausses vexations.

Il faut voir le bon côté des choses ça l'oblige à faire un peu de ménage régulièrement, une fois par mois c'est jouable. Il grimace en buvant quelques gorgées de bière. Sauf que Taiga est à Los Angeles maintenant, il va probablement vouloir qu'ils se voient plus souvent. Il faudra qu'il aille chez lui… Mais il habite loin et pas du tout à côté de la plage.

Il soupire. Ça va lui demander des efforts de continuer cette relation. Et dès qu'il faut faire des efforts… À voir. Si l'effort vaut le coup ou pas. Parce que Taiga est sympa vraiment, c'est un mec top. Mais il a tendance à prendre les choses un peu trop au sérieux.

Il a presque terminé sa bière quand le basketteur refait son apparition. Sexy avec ses cheveux encore humides. Il lui sourit et oublie aussitôt ses réflexions en voyant le bel homme qui s'avance vers lui et plante un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller se servir une bière dans le frigo.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

Il l'observe chercher le décapsuleur dans le tiroir et ouvrir sa bouteille.

« Ça a été. Comme d'habitude.

— Tu commences quand ?

— Dans quatre jours.

— Cool. Dispo pour surfer demain alors ?

— Plutôt ouais ! »

Le sourire du basketteur a toujours ce quelque chose de solaire. C'est ce qui l'a fait craquer en toute honnêteté. Cet été il y a deux ans, il a fait sa connaissance par un ami. Il se débrouille bien sur une planche et naturellement les groupes se scindent par niveau, ils ont énormément surfé ensemble et le garçon lui plaisait. C'est totalement par hasard qu'il a découvert son homosexualité. Il lui a donc vendu du beau discours en étant bien bourré, il s'en souvient à peine d'ailleurs… Mais il se rappelle bien avoir pris son pied ce soir-là.

Il repose sa bière et revient se coller au corps puissant de Taiga.

« On se rejoint tous sur la plage à quatorze heures et on va finir avec une petite soirée dans un bar avec le groupe. »

Il pique un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'auras qu'à dormir chez moi ? »

**KAGAMI**

« Hm… Ok ça me tente bien. »

Il glisse sa main sur la hanche de Levi et vient presser son bassin contre le sien. Il se détend un peu. Il ne sait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir vu Aomine avec sa petite amie, mais il avait eu tendance à beaucoup cogiter sur sa relation avec Levi ces dernières heures et il avait la sensation étrange comme un truc indéfinissable, une ombre qui rôde derrière lui, et qui lui donnait, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer ou le justifier, le goût du doute.

Mais cette proposition de Levi de passer la journée du lendemain et la nuit ensemble aussi, le tranquillise. Ok. Ce n'est pas une journée en amoureux. Mais quand on lui propose du surf ou du basket il est toujours partant.

« Je peux proposer à des connaissances de venir ?

— Qui surfent ?

— Elle oui. Lui pas encore. Mais j'suis sûr qu'il sera chaud pour s'y mettre.

— Ouais bien-sûr. Avec plaisir au contraire. Et si ton pote veut des cours oublie pas de lui donner ma carte.

— J'y penserai mais… il rejoint aussi les Lakers je sais pas s'il aura beaucoup le temps. Tout dépend des formules que tu proposes.

— Encore un basketteur ?! Rahh… Vous envahissez tout ! »

Levi rigole doucement. Et ça le fait sourire, décidément Levi n'aime pas le basket.

« Non mais j'peux m'arranger et lui faire des cours accélérés.

— Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire ta pub toi-même demain s'il vient. »

Il est affalé dans le canapé de son petit ami qui s'est endormi sur son épaule en regardant le film assez soporifique il faut l'admettre qu'ils ont pioché au hasard sur Netflix.

Il sort son téléphone. Vingt-trois heures ? Il glisse son pouce sur l'écran et ouvre la conversation avec Aomine.

[Kagami – 23h02]

Yo ! Encore réveillé ?

Il relaisse tomber sa main avec le téléphone sur le canapé. Et en attendant une éventuelle réponse, il reporte son attention sur l'écran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous !**

**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre, et merci pour votre accueil pour le précédent :) On espère que ça vous plaira tout autant !**

**Shadow : On est navrées que tu n'accroches pas à ce début, c'était l'exposition alors forcément y a beaucoup de mise en place pour présenter personnages et situations, c'est peut-être ce qui fait que ça t'a paru manquer de "mordant". Tu nous diras si jamais tu lis quand même ce chapitre ;)**

**Stella : Hey ! On est absolument ravies que ça t'ait plu, cette review nous a réchauffé le cœur ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! (Toujours fidèle merci ! :) Kuro)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il est en train de regarder Lola qui a fini par s'endormir quand son portable sonne, offrant une distraction bienvenue à ses sombres pensées. Il est agréablement surpris de voir que c'est Kagami qui lui écrit.

[Aomine - 23h03]

Yo. Ouais, toujours. J'arrive pas à dormir.

[Kagami - 23h04]

En même temps, il est encore tôt pour se coucher ;) Surtout quand on n'a pas fait de basket de la journée. Vous êtes bien installés ?

[Aomine - 23h05]

Ouais c'est vrai que passer la foutue journée entre l'aéroport et l'avion ça aide pas. On est bien installés, l'appart est au top. On voit la mer depuis le balcon. Et toi t'habites chez ton père ou bien...?

[Kagami - 23h06]

Non. J'ai pris un appart'. Mais pas très loin de chez lui...

**KAGAMI**

Il fixe son téléphone. ça dure quelques secondes. Et il est pris d'une pulsion subite. Quelque chose, qui lui remue un peu l'estomac, qui lui donne le sourire, quelque chose qui a un petit goût d'interdit. Il sent son visage chauffer un peu en envoyant un autre message sans attendre un retour d'Aomine.

[Kagami - 23h06]

Lola dort ?

[Aomine - 23h06]

Oui, pourquoi ?

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il fait ça. Il n'a pas souvenir de s'être jamais retrouvé seul avec Aomine auparavant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir se dire ? Comme Levi le lui reproche tout le temps, il est plutôt du genre discret et homme de peu de mots. Ouais mais avec Aomine il peut toujours parler basket. Sa main tremble un peu quand il envoie une réponse.

[Kagami - 23h07]

J'ai pas envie de dormir et disons que j'ai un poids mort à côté de moi aussi. J'suis en train de perdre mon bras gauche d'ailleurs... Bref... J'suis pas loin de chez toi. ça te dit d'aller se boire une bière sur la plage ? Je peux fournir les bières si tu veux.

**AOMINE**

Il observe son téléphone, un peu surpris. Par plusieurs choses. D'abord par la proposition de Kagami, et puis... "un poids mort" ? Ça veut dire que Kagami est en couple ? Bizarrement, il a du mal à l'imaginer avec quelqu'un. Il lui a toujours paru si réservé, parfois carrément timide du moment qu'on venait pas le chercher, et si concentré sur le basket... On aurait pu croire, en fait, que les histoires d'amour ou même de cul ne l'intéressaient pas. Du coup, il est un peu curieux... Et puis, la proposition est tentante. Se poser sur la plage et boire un coup au lieu de rester là à déprimer... Ouais, ça lui va.

[Aomine - 23h09]

Ok. J't'envoie mon adresse exacte par SMS, tu peux passer me chercher ? Parce que sinon j'vais me perdre. Le sens de l'orientation et moi ça fait deux.

**KAGAMI**

Un grand sourire lui mange le visage. Il est à la fois mort de rire de la réponse d'Aomine. Et en même temps, bizarrement très content qu'il accepte son invitation.

[Kagami - 23h10]

Ok. Je t'envoie un message quand je suis en bas.

[Aomine - 23h10]

Ça marche. À tout de suite.

**AOMINE**

Il s'extrait du lit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Lola et fouille à tâtons dans le placard pour trouver des fringues. Il met la main sur un vieux t-shirt Nirvana et enfile un jean délavé qui a vu des jours meilleurs. Puis, il prend son portable, sort de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, et ensuite... Il reste con debout dans son salon à se demander ce qu'il va faire en attendant que Kagami arrive. Il ne sait même pas pour combien de temps de trajet il en a. Du coup, il se laisse tomber dans le canapé et allume la télé, puis regarde les infos sans vraiment les voir, impatient de sortir.

**KAGAMI**

Il éteint la télé et se lève sans réveiller Levi. Lui il a bossé toute la journée et le surf ça crève même quand on est habitué. Il ne se réveillera pas de si tôt surtout après les deux _rounds_ de sexe pour clore la journée. Il prend un pack de bière dans le frigo enfile ses baskets et sort en prenant les clés de Levi. Il ferme discrètement et regarde l'adresse indiquée par Aomine. Il tique un peu c'est littéralement à deux pas de chez Levi.

[Kagami - 23h14]

Ok. Vous êtes vraiment juste à côté. Je suis là dans deux minutes.

Il marche d'un bon pas les bières s'entrechoquent dans le sac qu'il tient à la main. Il se retrouve rapidement au pied de l'immeuble d'Aomine.

**AOMINE**

Il hausse les sourcils en voyant le message de Kagami. Deux minutes ? Ah bah en plus de jouer dans la même équipe ils sont pratiquement voisins, alors ?! Décidément, la vie réserve de drôles de surprises. Du coup, inutile d'attendre qu'il lui envoie un autre SMS. Il prend un sweat au cas où il fasse un peu frisquet en bord de mer, attrape ses clés et descend les escaliers à pied. Le temps d'arriver en bas, il voit que Kagami l'attend déjà dehors. Il sourit en l'apercevant, il a la même sensation que plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ça lui fait juste... vraiment plaisir de le voir.

« Salut. Alors comme ça on est presque voisins ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il lui sourit. Il est un peu plus à l'aise que l'après-midi. Déjà, il n'est pas dans un aéroport et surtout Lola n'est pas là. Elle semble très gentille, mais il est du genre timide, alors il préfère l'intimité d'un tête à tête. Il rougit à la question d'Aomine.

« Nop... J'suis pas chez moi. J'habite à vingt minutes en voiture. »

Il soulève son sac dans lequel les bouteilles tintent encore pour le montrer à Aomine.

« J'ai les bières. On va se poser ? »

Il n'attend pas vraiment de réponse et prend déjà la direction de la plage.

**AOMINE**

Il le suit, les mains dans les poches. Comme dans toutes les grandes villes, la vie ne s'arrête pas la nuit. Il y a des bars ouverts desquels filtre de la musique, des gens qui se promènent comme eux, et l'éternel ronronnement de la circulation. Mais ici contrairement à Chicago, l'ambiance est plus détendue. Presque comme si tout le monde était en vacances.

« Ah ok. T'étais chez ta copine alors ? Et "en voiture" ? T'as ton permis ?! »

**KAGAMI**

« Sa copine » ? C'est toujours une question délicate. Il est fatigué de toujours devoir mentir sur qui il est vraiment. Il a l'impression de devoir se cacher tout le temps. Au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'il soit très secret. Ils sont rares ceux qui savent. Alex, Tatsuya et Kuroko. Et Levi évidemment.

Levi n'avait fait aucune difficulté quand il lui avait demandé de rester discret sur leur relation vis à vis de sa carrière. Il avait été super compréhensif et avec le fait que son père habite loin de la mer, il avait l'excuse toute trouvée pour squatter chez lui régulièrement. Au début, il était un peu nerveux quand Levi plaisantait avec les autres, en prétendant faire semblant d'être en couple parce qu'il squattait et connaissait ses petits travers intimes. Mais personne n'y avait cru évidemment. Sur le moment, il avait été soulagé mais plus tard ça l'avait énormément déprimé. D'autant que la blague est devenue récurrente avec le temps.

Il préfère ne pas répondre à Aomine. Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de mentir encore une fois. Il n'a pas envie de partir sur ces bases là avec lui. Étrangement quand il a quitté le Japon, il a beaucoup regretté de ne pas avoir pu le connaître mieux. Ce n'était probablement pas réciproque, mais il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose de fort les unissait après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu explorer jusqu'où cette rivalité et cet embryon d'amitié auraient pu les mener.

Il ne veut pas lui mentir, mais il ne le connaît pas assez pour savoir s'il peut lui faire confiance. C'est encore trop tôt. Il n'est pas vraiment prêt à mettre en péril sa carrière. Même si la NBA pouvait accepter des joueurs homosexuels, quand il entend les blagues dans les vestiaires, déjà que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être asiatique… Alors _gay_. Il n'a pas envie de ça.

Il aimerait pouvoir lui faire confiance. La distance avec ses deux meilleurs amis de la taille d'un océan était souvent pesante. Il ne sait pas si c'est à cause des regrets qu'il a pu avoir vis à vis d'Aomine, à cause de ces moments forts qu'ils ont vécus ou parce qu'il est un compatriote, mais c'est rare qu'il regrette autant de ne pas pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.

« J'ai le permis, mais pas de voiture. C'était inutile à New York. Mais comme je gagne pas trop mal ma vie… Le taxi est mon ami. »

**AOMINE**

Il note l'absence de réponse à sa première question et se dit qu'il doit s'agir d'un sujet délicat. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas vraiment en couple. Peut-être que c'est juste une histoire de cul. Il aimerait bien savoir parce qu'il est naturellement curieux, et puis parce que Kagami lui a toujours paru un peu mystérieux. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus, mais... Kagami a ce genre de regard... comme... tourné vers l'intérieur ? Comme s'il se passait toujours des trucs dans sa tête, mais qu'il ne laissait personne les voir. Il a ce genre de regard chargé d'intensité, animé par une flamme intérieure, comme une tempête qui couve au calme, mais qui semble ne demander qu'un prétexte pour se déchaîner.

Il prend soudain conscience du tour que prennent ses pensées et se dit qu'il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de divaguer comme ça. Encore un peu et il se transformerait en poète ! N'importe quoi ! Il en revient donc à des considérations plus terre à terre.

« Ah ouais je vois... C'est clair qu'on gagne 'pas trop mal' sa vie en NBA. C'est chelou de se retrouver plein aux as, hein ?! En tout cas moi, ça me fait bizarre... L'appart où j'habite, j'aurais jamais osé rêver me payer un truc pareil...

— Ouais c'est clair. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à la remarque d'Aomine et pose sa main sur ses reins quelques instants pour le pousser dans la bonne direction.

« On descend là on sera direct sur la plage. »

C'est étrange parce que cette familiarité lui vient naturellement là où à l'aéroport elle l'avait un peu gêné. Mais de se retrouver là seul avec lui dans la nuit, avec juste le bruit des vagues et quelques voix au loin, il se sent presque revenu quelques années en arrière. Comme si ces années n'avaient pas existé et qu'ils allaient dans quelques jours retrouver les Vorpal et pas les Lakers. Il se sent juste bien. La présence d'Aomine lui rappelle la meilleure période de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces années là lui semblaient plus belles que le présent alors qu'il est en train de réaliser son rêve ?

**AOMINE**

Arrivé sur le sable, il prend une grande inspiration pour s'emplir les poumons de l'air marin. Il y a une pleine lune qui brille sur l'océan, traçant un chemin scintillant jusqu'à l'horizon. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il a toujours aimé la mer. Il retire ses chaussures et plonge ses pieds nus avec délice dans le sable fin. Puis, il remonte son jean sur ses mollets et court en direction des vagues. L'écume vient lui lécher les chevilles et il éclate de rire.

« Elle est trop bonne ! »

Il donne des coups de pied dans l'eau comme un gamin, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en voyant arriver une grosse vague menaçante. Une fois en sécurité, il se marre à nouveau et s'exclame :

« Pfiou, je l'ai échappé belle ! Faut dire qu'il est sacrément mal nommé ce foutu océan ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole, pieds nus lui aussi. Il s'est assis dans le sable. Cet océan cette plage il les connaît par cœur, mais c'est plaisant d'observer Aomine le découvrir avec un œil neuf. Et il se dit que voir Aomine sourire comme ça, c'est assez inhabituel. Dans ses souvenirs, il a souvent cet air blasé et blessé, ce regard qui ne croit plus en rien, qui semble mort.

Il sort deux bières et les ouvre avant d'en tendre une à Aomine.

« C'est vrai. Et on aime son impétuosité. »

Un sourire éclaire le visage du tigre et la flamme du défi brille dans ses yeux.

« Ils annoncent de belles vagues pour demain. On fait une sortie avec les potes... Surf... Si ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous. »

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse tomber dans le sable à côté de Kagami et saisit la bière qu'il lui tend. Il cale ses pieds mouillés dans le sable, prend une gorgée de bière puis se plonge dans la contemplation des vagues, s'imprégnant du grondement du ressac si bien qu'il en oublie presque de répondre. Il se ressaisit et reprend une gorgée de bière, haussant les épaules.

« Lola, ça lui dira sûrement. Moi, j'sais pas surfer. »

— Hm... On peut changer ça... Enfin si ça t'intéresse d'apprendre. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Kagami et se frotte l'arrière du crâne.

« En fait... c'est un peu gênant, mais... J'sais pas nager non plus... »

**KAGAMI**

Il tourne la tête vers Aomine en entendant cette nouvelle très surprenante..

« Oh... Ok... Effectivement, il faut apprendre à nager avant de surfer. »

Il est un peu déçu. L'invitation du lendemain, elle était plus pour Aomine que pour Lola. Mais il sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Il va falloir remédier à ça... J'suis sûr que tu kifferais le surf. »

Il boit une gorgée de bière et reporte son regard sur les myriades de lueurs scintillantes qui flottent sur l'eau.

« En tout cas, hésite pas à passer l'info à Lola on se retrouve ici vers quatorze heures. »

**AOMINE**

« Ok. Je sais pas vraiment si je kifferais le surf ou pas... Mais j'aimerais savoir nager en tout cas, ouais... »

Il réfléchit en buvant sa bière.

« Je sais pas, j'passerai peut-être quand même. » Il soupire un peu et ajoute : « Faut bien que je m'habitue de toute façon... Les gens du coin ont un accent vraiment bizarre... J'pige pas grand-chose à ce qu'on m'raconte, pour tout te dire. Enfin ça sera jamais pire que quand j'ai débarqué ici, j'ai failli jamais passer la douane, j'te jure ! »

Il rigole à ce souvenir.

« Et puis chez les Bulls... Les types que j'comprenais le mieux en fait c'étaient les gens qu'étaient pas Américains. Une chance pour moi l'entraîneur était Latino. Et j'sais pas pourquoi mais j'pige bien l'anglais des Latinos. »

**KAGAMI**

« Ah ouais… J'vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Il sourit.

« J't'avoue que ça fait plaisir de parler un peu en japonais. Mais si tu veux qu'on parle en anglais. Aucun soucis… Tu peux p'tet demander à Lola de t'apprendre à nager. Mais ouais… Ce serait cool que tu viennes demain. »

Il s'allonge un peu s'appuyant sur un coude et se tourne face à Aomine.

« T'as fait une super demi saison chez les Bulls en tout cas. Enfin… J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Faut qu'on se refasse un _one-and-one_ comme avant. »

Il boit un peu de bière et rigole doucement avant de murmurer, surpris de ses propres mots.

« Ça me manque de jouer contre toi... »

**AOMINE**

Il tourne la tête pour regarder Kagami, manquant de le dévisager comme il l'a fait cette après-midi à l'aéroport, mais se ressaisit juste à temps et détourne les yeux. La dernière fois qu'ils ont fait un one-and-one... Ça commence à remonter. Les mots de Kagami le surprennent. Mais ça lui fait chaud au cœur, aussi. Ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas oublié... Cette époque où ils n'avaient presque qu'une seule obsession : se mesurer sur un terrain de basket. Ils étaient comme la limite l'un de l'autre. Kagami... Il avait été sa seule raison d'aimer le basket... Et finalement, la personne qui lui en avait redonné le goût et la passion. Il s'était souvent demandé si Kagami savait à quel point leur rencontre avait été importante pour lui. Et à quel point il avait apprécié ensuite chaque moment où ils jouaient ensemble.

Il reprend quelques gorgées de bière et se racle la gorge.

« Ouais... T'as fait une belle saison aussi. Et je suis d'accord, ça serait sympa de se faire des _one-and-one_ à nouveau. »

Il rigole, un peu embarrassé.

« J'pensais que t'aurais oublié... Je sais qu'à l'époque j'étais un challenge pour toi mais depuis le temps que tu joues en NBA... Je pensais pas que ce genre de trucs te manquerait. »

**KAGAMI**

Il devine son embarras et bizarrement le sentir aussi gêné que lui le détend. Il rigole.

« _Fuck_ Aomine ! Comment j'aurai pu oublier ? »

Il se redresse un peu et donne un coup dans son épaule pour qu'il le regarde. Ses yeux brillent de malice, d'excitation et oui de bonheur quand il les pose sur Aomine.

« Ouais j'ai joué en NBA… Mais ça n'a jamais rien d'aussi intense que de t'affronter en un contre un ! Comment j'pourrais oublier que j't'ai jamais battu ?! Et j't'ai vu jouer… J'ai regardé tous tes matchs. Les Bulls n'ont pas utilisé ton potentiel comme ils auraient dû. »

Il boit une gorgée de bière avant de terminer avec défi.

« Je sais que ça va encore être des échanges passionnants. »

Il ne sait pas à quel point leurs échanges étaient importants pour Aomine, mais il a compris malgré sa modestie qu'il avait vraiment été un élément clé dans son retour dans le jeu. Kuroko le lui avait démontré maintes fois. Même si d'après lui il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, il s'était contenté de jouer au basket peut-être un peu mieux que les autres. Il était juste arrivé là au bout moment pour Aomine, mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel.

Alors que sa rencontre avec Aomine avait été une révélation pour lui. Aomine était un joueur d'exception et il n'y avait rien de plus intense que de l'affronter, pas même le sexe. C'était animal, instinctif, sauvage. Jouer contre Aomine c'était être vivant. Et il n'a jamais plus ressenti ça après lui. Il avait énormément appris en jouant contre lui, autant sur lui-même que sur le basket. Il avait grandi tout simplement.

Et quelque part, ça lui fait plaisir de savoir qu'Aomine ressent peut-être un peu la même chose que lui de leurs échanges.

**AOMINE**

« T'as regardé tous mes matchs ?! »

Ça lui fait un peu bizarre que Kagami ait gardé un souvenir aussi vif de lui. Honnêtement, à l'époque...

« À l'époque, j'avais surtout l'impression de te casser les couilles ! »

Il rigole un peu et ajoute :

« Ce qui était réciproque, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est vrai que sur un terrain on se comprend, et on joue bien. On se surpasse, même... Peut-être bien qu'on s'est mutuellement tiré vers le haut. Je sais que toi, en tout cas, tu m'as tiré vers le haut. »

Pensif, il boit sa bière.

« Je pense pas que les Bulls aient pas tiré le meilleur de moi-même. J'étais un peu sur la réserve. Tu le sais peut-être pas, mais y a un an et demi, j'me suis blessé assez sérieusement. J'ai dû arrêter quelques mois... Et ça a un peu entamé ma confiance sur le terrain. J'avais du mal à me débarrasser de la peur que ça recommence, et que cette fois... Ce soit pour de bon. »

— Les blessures c'est moche… J'en avais entendu parler, mais je savais pas que c'était vraiment sérieux. Tu t'es fait quoi exactement ?

— Rupture du ligament croisé. Genou droit. J'ai dû me faire opérer.

— Ah ouais… Effectivement… Et ça va mieux maintenant ? Pas le genou… Je veux dire c'est évident qu'il a l'air de très bien fonctionner mais… Toi... »

Le brun grimace un peu et reprend de la bière.

« J'pense qu'il faut que je m'y remette pour vraiment le savoir. Changement d'équipe, tout ça... J'imagine que c'est un nouveau départ. Mais bon... J'avoue j'ai un peu la pression. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se rappelle du lycée et de ses genoux qu'il avait cru voir lâcher aussi. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. En plus à l'époque il avait été con, à être incapable de rester tranquille.

Il boit un peu de bière aussi.

Non en fait, aujourd'hui aussi si ça lui arrivait, il aurait beaucoup de mal à rester tranquille. Parce que l'inactivité lui fait peur. L'inactivité c'est un peu comme le néant, il a peur de s'y dissoudre. Être inactif, c'est être seul avec soi-même et ses pensées. Le sport, le surf, le basket toutes ces activités physiques qu'il affectionne tant ont toutes l'énorme avantage de faire le vide dans sa tête.

« Ouais… J'comprends ça. »

Il sourit.

« Alors peut-être que jouer l'un contre l'autre ce sera vraiment une bonne opportunité pour toi… Pour t'y remettre à fond sans la pression du club. »

Il lui adresse un regard provocateur.

« Parce que… Tu peux pas m'laisser gagner pas vrai ? »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde Kagami et sourit en reconnaissant cette lueur de défi. Il plante sa bière dans le sable, se laisse tomber en arrière et croise les mains derrière sa tête, fixant le ciel où il distingue quelques étoiles malgré les lumières de la ville.

« Nan, t'as raison... J'peux pas te laisser gagner. Absolument hors de question. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole et boit un peu de bière avant de l'imiter pour regarder le ciel lui aussi. Mais il ne le regarde pas vraiment. Il regarde ses souvenirs, il regarde le futur qui s'offre à lui, à eux.

« J'en reviens pas qu'on va jouer dans la même équipe… Mais franchement… ça m'redonne un peu foi en l'histoire.

— Uh ?! En l'histoire ? Quelle histoire ?

— La mienne… Dans la NBA…

— Bah pourquoi ?! T'avais plus la foi ?

— Ouais… J'ai l'impression de pas être à ma place… D'être un imposteur. Je n'aime pas… L'ambiance de la NBA comme on est drivé uniquement par l'argent… Les injustices, les inégalités… Les insultes à l'encontre des minorités et des personnes différentes… Tout ça… Tout ça, ça me met mal à l'aise. Ça me fait honte de faire partie de ça et… Juste je ferme ma gueule parce que… C'est mon rêve ? Des fois… J'sais plus… J'fais tout ça pour le gosse que j'étais mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux ? »

Il est surpris lui-même d'avoir parlé autant. Depuis quand il muselle tout ça ? Depuis quand il ne s'est pas confié à quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi ce soir avec Aomine ? Levi aurait sûrement aimé l'entendre dire ça, il lui conseillerait de tout arrêter pour venir faire du surf et uniquement du surf avec lui. Mais malgré tout il aime le basket et c'est ce qu'il a envie de faire.

« … Mais… J'aime toujours le basket… Je veux pas lâcher ça… Et puis je sais rien faire d'autre de toute façon... »

**AOMINE**

Il a tourné la tête pour regarder Kagami pendant qu'il parlait et cette fois il oublie de ne pas le dévisager. Il l'observe encore un moment en silence, puis se redresse, finit sa bière et en attrape une autre sans demander l'avis du tigre.

« Fuck, Kagami... Et moi qui pensais être un pro de la déprime... C'est hyper triste ce que tu me racontes. »

Il réfléchit en buvant sa bière.

« Je suppose que je vois ce que tu veux dire... Même si en ce qui me concerne j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à tout ça... Fallait juste pas que j'me loupe... J'ai pensé qu'à ça... »

**KAGAMI**

« Désolé… J'voulais pas casser l'ambiance… Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dis ça… »

Il se passe une main sur le visage, puis il termine sa bière aussi et tend la main pour qu'Aomine lui en file une autre.

« Oublie ça… J'dis un peu de la merde ce soir… C'est pas parce que je le vis comme ça, que tu le vivras de la même manière. Et t'as raison… Faut juste se concentrer sur le plus important. Le basket. »

**AOMINE**

Il lui donne la bière qu'il réclame et reporte son regard sur l'océan scintillant dans la nuit.

« Nan mais... Ça me dérange pas que tu dises ça. Si c'est comme ça que tu le vis, j'vois pas pourquoi tu devrais le cacher. C'est pas comme si c'était moi qui allais te rédiger ton prochain contrat, tu vois... »

Il sourit.

« Et puis je préfère ça, même. Y a plein de mecs hyper superficiels qui pensent qu'à la thune en NBA. Ça me change un peu d'entendre un autre son de cloche que les types du genre à jamais se déplacer en compet sans leur coiffeur personnel, quoi... Ouais, ouais, j'en ai connu un comme ça... Tout ça pour avoir une coiffure bicolore absurde en plus... Avec une moitié de crâne toute décolorée et puis rasé sur le côté avec des motifs... Fuck... »

Il se marre doucement.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole aussi, et entame sa deuxième bière.

« Ouais… C'est ça qui me tue… La thune ça dénature tout… J'trouve que le plaisir de jouer au basket et de vouloir être le meilleur devrait rester pur. Mais… J'suis un idéaliste j'crois. »

Il tourne la tête vers Aomine pour l'observer. Il a changé, vieilli un peu et il a lu plusieurs fois de la mélancolie dans son regard. Mais il semble plus mature aussi. Et il se dit que ouais vraiment, ils auraient pu devenir de super potes s'il n'avait pas quitté le Japon à ce moment là. Et peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Il retrouve la sensation d'avant. Cette impression que quelque chose les liait, quelque chose de particulier, différent de la fraternité avec Tatsuya, différent de l'admiration pour Alex — bien qu'il ait toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour Aomine —, différent de l'amitié avec Kuroko. Un lien qui mélange un peu tout ça.

Ils ont vécu quelque chose d'unique, qui a tissé un truc solide et vrai entre eux sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à le définir. Quelque chose qui bizarrement, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler l'invite aux confidences. À tort ou à raison ? Il a des réserves, mais il se souvient que derrière leur rivalité, il avait cherché un ami en Aomine. Comme si son instinct lui disait que lui il pouvait le comprendre, qu'ils étaient un peu pareil. À l'époque, ça n'avait pas eu le temps de se concrétiser. Mais aujourd'hui, de nouvelles possibilités s'offrent à eux.

« … C'est pour ça que j'suis content qu'tu sois là… Avec toi le basket c'était pur. Juste du basket… Une compétition mais pas pour du fric ou des sponsors… Juste pour nous pour la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir gagné. »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce pensivement.

« Ouais... Je me rappelle... »

Il se plonge dans ses souvenirs, cette époque lui semble à la fois si proche, et si lointaine.

« Ce serait ironique... que cette fois, ce soit moi qui te redonne la foi... Quand on s'est rencontrés, le basket, ça avait plus de sens pour moi. J'étais là pour gagner, c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi, et j'allais gagner de toute façon alors à quoi bon se battre ? Tu le sais, tu l'as vu... c'était même pas de l'orgueil de ma part, c'était devenu une putain de fatalité. T'as brisé cette fatalité. »

Il frissonne un peu.

« Alors ouais, cette pureté dont tu parles... Je pense que je vois ce que c'est. C'est sûrement pas à nous deux qu'on va changer le basket aux USA, mais on peut peut-être changer le basket pour nous-mêmes. »

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse échapper un rire léger et cristallin. Un peu comme si Aomine venait de lui retirer un poids des épaules. Il est soulagé de savoir qu'Aomine aussi garde précieusement le souvenir de leur passé commun.

« Tain mec on fait dans le sentimental ce soir ! »

Il boit un peu de bière et reprend plus sérieusement et un peu plus détendu finalement.

« T'as raison on changera pas la NBA. Mais on peut préserver notre basket.

— Ouais. J'pense que ça tient qu'à nous de rester intègres. Mais p't'être que j'suis un idéaliste, moi aussi ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit... Moi aussi j'suis content qu'on rejoigne la même équipe. J'ai eu Ryota et Satsu au tel tout à l'heure. Ils ont halluciné quand je leur ai raconté ça !

— Ouais tu m'étonnes ! J'hallucine aussi. Ils vont bien ? J'imagine que tu as des contacts régulièrement avec eux.

— Ils vont bien, ouais. J'ai gardé contact avec beaucoup de monde au Japon, mais c'est avec eux que c'est le plus régulier. J'crois que c'est aussi parce que ma vie est devenue comme leur feuilleton préféré, ils veulent le nouvel épisode chaque semaine, tu vois le genre !

— Je vois bien ouais ! »

Il sort une autre bière pour lui et en tend une à Aomine.

« T'en veux une autre ? »

Le temps s'écoule sur cette plage, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont assis là. Hier encore il était impatient de retrouver Levi. Mais bizarrement, il n'a vraiment pas envie de rentrer. Il ne sait pas discuter aussi naturellement avec Levi. De nouveau, l'ombre du doute gratte sa nuque. Et ça le mène à une toute autre question.

« Comment tu as rencontré Lola ? »

**AOMINE**

Il prend la bière que lui tend Kagami et en boit quelques gorgées avant de répondre. Déjà la troisième bière ? C'est marrant comme le temps passe vite... Ça fait du bien de parler comme ça. Il a l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas eu de conversation aussi détendue avec quelqu'un, du moins quelqu'un qui soit là en chair et en os, pas par téléphone ou vidéo-call...

« C'est ni une histoire très glorieuse, ni très romantique. »

Il rigole un peu.

« Ça faisait quelques jours à peine que j'étais arrivé. J'avais le mal du pays, j'étais paumé, je comprenais rien à ce que les gens me racontaient, et c'était réciproque. Alors je suis allé me soûler dans un foutu bar à karaoké, pas aussi bien qu'à la maison m'enfin ça faisait l'affaire. Au bout d'un moment, et après avoir brillé par ma reprise incroyable de "Born in the USA", j'ai définitivement oublié tout mon anglais et j'essayais de parler en japonais à tout le monde sans succès, j'commençais à trouver ça chelou d'ailleurs, que les gens me comprennent pas ! J'me disais, "ok j'suis bourré mais pas à ce point quand même..." C'est Lola qui m'a fait remarquer que je parlais en japonais. Alors on a commencé à discuter... Elle m'a proposé un dernier verre chez elle... Le lendemain, elle a découvert que j'étais basketteur pro, j'ai découvert qu'elle était fan de basket, et voilà, on est restés ensemble depuis.

— Attends… T'es avec la même nana depuis six mois ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais plutôt du genre à rester libre de ce genre de truc. J'te voyais pas comme un mec qui se pose si vite. »

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde avec admiration en le charriant un peu mais en vrai, il trouve ça bien et il est envieux.

« Mais c'est bien. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Et elle aime le basket et le surf, elle a tout pour être parfaite. Vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

— Nope, aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de cohabitation... Et sérieux, c'est ça qui te perturbe dans mon histoire, que je sois resté avec la même nana depuis six mois ?! Pfiu... Moi qui pensais que ce qui te choquerait le plus, ce serait l'image mentale de moi m'égosillant sur du Bruce Springsteen... »

— Nan parce que… J'arrive pas du tout à imaginer. Surtout je t'imagine pas écouter du Bruce Springsteen. »

Il répond en riant et il lève sa bière.

« Eh bien félicitation pour cet emménagement en couple. »

L'alcool commence à lui monter à la tête parce qu'il rigole encore un peu sans raison.

**AOMINE**

Il ne se sent pas vraiment le cœur à s'en féliciter, lui, mais il trinque quand même avec Kagami. Il boit sa bière un peu vite, et puis il enfile ce sweat qu'il a pris la précaution d'emporter parce que le vent de l'océan commence à le refroidir.

**KAGAMI**

Il boit sa bière silencieusement. Il n'a définitivement pas envie de rentrer. Ni chez lui, où il sera seul, ni chez Levi, où finalement il se sent aussi un peu seul. Ses pensées recommencent à se diriger vers la pente douce de la mélancolie. Il n'a pas envie qu'Aomine parte, il apprécie d'être juste là avec lui même dans le silence. Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire pour le retenir. Et puis, il commence à être tard. Il faudra bien à un moment se décider à rentrer. Il descend sa troisième bière un peu trop vite.

« Kagami. »

Il relève la tête sur Aomine.

« Ouais ?

— On n'a plus de bières. _Let's go for a drink. _»

Ses yeux s'arrondissent de surprise face à cette proposition. Ça devait faire un petit quart d'heure que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prononcé un mot. Il aurait dû trouver ça bizarre que Aomine ne semble pas si pressé que ça de rentrer chez lui. Mais il a la tête trop embrumée par l'alcool, la fatigue et ses mauvaises pensées pour ça. Au lieu, de ça il ne voit que la chance qui lui est donnée de ne pas rentrer avec sa solitude. Il sourit.

« Ok. »

**AOMINE**

C'est une réponse qui lui fait plaisir à entendre. Il a envie de s'amuser, d'oublier un peu ses diverses inquiétudes et juste... de prolonger un bon moment. Il se relève et attrape le bras de Kagami pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

« J'suis sûr que tu connais un bar sympa dans le coin, alors j'te laisse nous conduire à bon port ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse hisser sur ses pieds par Aomine et il sent une fois debout qu'il a déjà un peu abusé. C'est qu'il n'en était pas qu'à sa troisième bière, il en avait déjà bu pas mal avec Levi en début de soirée.

« Hm... Ouais on devrait pouvoir trouver ça... »

Il remonte les marches pour rejoindre le chemin, chaussures à la main. Il jette les bouteilles vides dans la première poubelle venue. Il continue un moment pieds nus en attendant que le sable tombe tout seul.

« Y'a des bars un peu partout... Mais si on veut un truc où on peut discuter... Il faut marcher cinq minutes. Mais... Après t'as p'tet envie d'autre chose... Y'a un bar à karaoke aussi et une boîte si tu veux danser.

— Emmène-moi juste dans un endroit que t'aimes, et ça m'ira. »

Dit comme ça, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça le remue un peu. C'était comme si Aomine lui demandait subtilement de lui montrer quelque chose d'intime.

« Y'a plusieurs endroits que j'aime bien... Mais ce soir je suis d'humeur pour le calme... »

Ils marchent donc un peu plus que prévu et arrivent dans un petit bar qui paye pas de mine tout en style steampunk et vieil entrepôt, le genre qui dénote bien avec l'été constant de Los Angeles. Mais c'est un endroit que Kagami apprécie beaucoup peut être parce que c'est un refuge où il rencontre moins de surfers. Il y'a du monde ce soir dans la salle principale. Mais il sait où trouver des coins calmes à l'étage. Il entraîne Aomine à sa suite en se frayant un passage dans la foule et ils trouvent les escaliers en métal industriel. Ils montent les marches et arrivent dans une salle où pleins de fauteuils, poufs et chaises dépareillés sont disposés autour de tables aussi variées. La musique y est beaucoup moins forte et des groupes de jeunes discutent ci et là.

« Choisis une table... Je vais nous prendre à boire. Tu veux quoi ?

— Prends-moi un shot de Jack Daniels et une pinte de bière, s'te plaît. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde autour de lui, et opte pour une table dans un coin, serrée entre deux banquettes. Il s'affale sur l'une d'elles et observe les gens dans le bar, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de l'endroit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à finir la soirée aussi tard, et encore moins à la prolonger dans un bar avec Kagami... Après tout, ça fait un bail qu'ils ne se sont pas fréquentés. Quand il y pense, c'est la première soirée qu'ils passent juste tous les deux. Il s'étonne un peu que les choses entre eux aient été immédiatement si fluides... presque évidentes, en fait. Ça le perturbe un peu, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, parce que ce soir, il y a une chose dont il est certain : il n'a pas envie de rentrer, pas tout de suite. Et même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce sentiment, ni la raison pour laquelle ça lui semble aussi important d'un seul coup, il sait juste qu'il a envie de passer plus de temps avec Kagami.

Il a perçu chez son ami une sorte de mélancolie qui a trouvé un écho en lui, qui est entrée en résonance avec des émotions qu'il ne sait pas très bien définir encore. Et alors qu'il réfléchit à la question, il réalise que s'ils n'ont jamais été vraiment proches, au sens où ils se connaîtraient bien, en revanche, ce sentiment d'évidence entre eux n'est pas neuf. Alors c'est peut-être ce qui le pousse ce soir, dans ces circonstances particulières où rien ne semble devoir venir interférer – pas d'amis, de petites amies, d'horaires ou d'obligations – à vouloir s'attarder.

Il arrête donc d'y penser et attend que Kagami revienne avec les boissons, prêtant une oreille distraite à la musique, et surtout, il ne pense pas au lendemain, ni aux jours suivants, ni même au moment où il rentrera chez lui. Il attend juste Kagami et leurs verres.

**KAGAMI**

Il hèle un barman qu'il connaît et passe sa commande en grugeant un peu la file d'attente.

« _Tiger ! What's up ? _Ça y est t'es revenu dans le coin ?

— Exactement.

— Cool ! On va pouvoir enfin se faire un basket ?

— T'es sûr de vouloir encore te mesurer à moi ?

— Carrément ! Tiens attends. J't'offre un verre… Une bouteille spécialement pour toi.

— En fait, j'suis avec un pote alors…

— Ah attends j't'en sers deux. Et tu voulais quoi avec ça ?

— Un Jack Daniels et deux pintes de bière.

— Je te sers ça. »

Il s'occupe de sa commande, l'encaisse rapidement et lui donne un plateau chargé de tous les verres qu'il ramène à la table où Aomine s'est installé. Il le repère rapidement et sourit : Bon choix de place. Il pose les verres sur la table et renifle ceux qui contiennent l'alcool surprise.

« Oh du saké ! Un de mes potes est au bar ce soir. Il nous l'offre. Je ramène le plateau, j'en ai pour deux secondes. »

Il fait rapidement l'aller-retour et s'affale enfin sur la banquette face à Aomine.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde tous les verres devant lui avec un demi sourire.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai, ça c'est l'avantage d'aller dans les bars qu'on aime... Les patrons aussi nous aiment ! »

Il adresse un clin d'œil à Kaga et commence par le saké, ça fait du bien d'avoir un goût si familier sur la langue. Il enchaîne avec le shot de bourbon, pousse un soupir et se laisse aller sur la banquette. L'alcool commence à palpiter dans ses veines, mais curieusement c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçoit que Kagami n'a pas l'air super net non plus. Il sourit.

« Et donc tu viens souvent ici ?

— Hm… Ouais j'aime bien ce bar. Il y a régulièrement des concerts… Et c'est un terrain un peu neutre. Ni trop de basketteurs ni trop de surfeurs. Mais en vivant à New York, j'y viens pas si souvent que ça. Je connais le barman du collège, on jouait au basket ensemble. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert ce lieu., répond Kagami en rigolant un peu éméché.

— Ah ouais ?! Ça remonte alors dis donc... Mais faut que j'te précise un truc, Kagami... tu vis _plus_ à New York. Parce que t'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Et donc... Ici le terrain neutre c'est ni surf ni basket... je vois, je vois...

— Ouais attends ! C'est encore nouveau pour moi… J'viens juste de revenir. Et j'suis un peu trop éméché pour me rappeler quel jour on est… Et si j'ai pas rêvé tout ça. Je sais pas si c'est pour tout le monde le terrain neutre mais… Disons que je fréquente pas mal de surfeurs et de basketteurs… Et des fois, j'ai envie d'endroit où je suis sûr de rencontrer personne que je connais. »

Il sourit. Ouais, décidément... Kagami a un coup dans le nez. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, alors il trouve ça plutôt intéressant... Et puis de toute façon quand il aura fini cette pinte... Il sera au minimum dans le même état.

« Et donc, c'est dans l'endroit où tu veux rencontrer personne que tu connais que t'emmènes quelqu'un que tu connais... Basketteur en plus... C'est pas très logique parce que tu risques de m'y croiser, maintenant...

— Oh… J'avais pas pensé à ça. Mince. Eh bien on fera comme les couples divorcés on se donnera des jours. T'auras les jours pairs et moi impairs et… »

**KAGAMI**

Il s'arrête en rigolant doucement et se passe un main dans les cheveux. Il est définitivement très alcoolisé ce soir, comme ça ne lui arrive pas souvent et commence à dire des trucs gênants.

« Ou alors… Peut-être que j'ai envie de t'y croiser. »

Même avec l'alcool, il sait que ce qu'il a dit est un peu limite et il rougit un peu plus. Il rigole et agite la main devant lui comme pour effacer ses dernières paroles.

« Désolé… J'sais plus ce que je dis.

— Nan... Mais tu dis ça parce que je suis encore du 'terrain neutre' pour toi... Quand on aura passé une saison à jouer ensemble, tu voudras probablement pas me croiser non plus dans ce bar...

— Yeah… _Maybe_. Mais le 'terrain neutre' pour moi c'est quand même plus souvent… Être seul, sans rester chez soi à tourner en rond, mais pas non plus être dans un endroit bondé. Tu vois le moment où t'as juste pas envie de parler parce que… Tu sais même pas exactement ce qu'il y'a dans ta tête alors… Comment tu pourrais le formuler à quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

— Ouais je vois plus ou moins mais c'est pas très clair ce que tu me dis... Tu veux dire que quand t'as pas le moral, tu viens ici tout seul ?

— Pas uniquement quand j'ai pas le moral… C'est plus compliqué que ça… Mais oui ça fait partie des cas où je pourrai venir ici tout seul. Ça peut être aussi pour juste me retrouver seul. Quand je veux voir ni mon père, ni Levi, ni les potes… Des fois j'ai juste envie tu vois de pas être obligé d'interagir avec des gens, de souffler, de ne pas jouer un rôle… Mais maintenant que j'ai mon appart' ici à L.A. je suppose que j'aurai juste qu'à… rester chez moi.

**AOMINE**

Il sirote sa bière tout en observant Kagami, essayant d'intégrer tout ce qu'il lui dit. Il a l'air... d'en avoir gros sur le cœur.

« Ah ouais c'est sûr... Mais... T'as toujours l'impression de devoir jouer un rôle avec les gens ?! Avec tout le monde ? Et puis c'est qui, Levi ? »

**KAGAMI**

« Levi ? » Son cœur bat plus vite dans sa poitrine et il a l'impression de dessoûler un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au juste ? Pourquoi il a parlé de lui ? Jouer un rôle avec tout le monde, tout le temps… Mentir. Il est fatigué de mentir, de travestir la vérité, de ne pas pouvoir assumer. Il avait presque eu l'impression de pouvoir rester lui-même jusque là avec Aomine. Il relève les yeux sur lui. Son cœur est lourd et douloureux dans sa poitrine.

« Ouais… J'ai toujours l'impression de devoir jouer un rôle… J'ai l'impression de mentir tout le temps… Ou en tout cas, de ne pas pouvoir être honnête. Y'a des trucs… Que je peux pas dire parce que ce serait prendre des risques pour ma carrière. Comme… répondre à ta question. 'Qui est Levi ?' »

Il se passe une main sur la nuque. Il a été imprudent ce soir, il a vraiment trop bu. Ou alors… C'était un acte manqué parce que tout ça devenait trop lourd à porter.

« J'en ai marre de mentir… J'crois que j'ai trop bu… Peut-être que je vais regretter demain mais… _Fuck…_ »

Il inspire profondément pour achever, en plantant un regard un peu inquiet et à la fois déterminé dans celui d'Aomine.

« C'est mon mec. »

**AOMINE**

Il fixe Kagami en clignant des yeux. Enfin, ça doit faire seulement la quatrième fois de la journée qu'il le dévisage bêtement... Puis, il replonge le nez dans sa bière et en avale quelques grosses gorgées. Est-ce que l'univers est en train de lui faire une blague ? Si c'est le cas, il n'a pas trop envie de rire...

Mentir tout le temps... Jouer un rôle... N'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait aussi ? Et auprès de lui-même en premier lieu...

Nope... pas encore assez bu pour ça.

Et puis pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi c'est à lui que Kagami dit ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il ne sait même pas ce que ça lui évoque... Obscurément, ça le met en colère.

_Parce qu'il assume, lui._

Il aimerait bien envoyer se faire foutre sa petite voix intérieure. Il n'a rien à assumer du tout !

Bon, comment on fait quand un pote vous annonce qu'il est _gay_, et qu'en plus ça a l'air de le rendre triste ?

Aucune idée.

Et merde...

« Ok. C'est... c'est pas grave. »

_C'est pas grave ?! Mon pauvre Daiki, on savait tous que t'étais pas une lumière mais dans le genre réplique stupide, ça se pose là !_

« Enfin... excuse-moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je dirai rien, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Il fait un sort à sa bière et se sent vaguement mieux après. Ça arrondit un peu les angles. Il esquisse un sourire, faute de savoir quoi ajouter, et faute de comprendre sa propre réaction.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais la réaction d'Aomine, le laisse un peu sur sa faim, un peu incertain. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait. Mais il n'arrive pas à déterminer si ça le gêne, le dégoûte ou l'indiffère. Il soupire et répond au sourire d'Aomine. À défaut, de savoir ce qu'il en pense vraiment, il croit en ces derniers mots. Aomine ne le trahira pas… Pas intentionnellement en tout cas.

« Ouais… Merci. Euh… Les potes ici… Enfin en dehors de Levi, personne n'est au courant… »

Il espère que cette nouvelle ne va pas inciter Aomine à l'éviter. Il réalise que ce genre d'annonce à un futur coéquipier, c'était peut-être le pire choix de confident qu'il pouvait faire. Maintenant, il craint les réactions d'Aomine quand ils vont se retrouver ensemble dans les vestiaires.

**AOMINE**

Un peu trop soûl pour rester mal à l'aise longtemps, il laisse ses pensées vagabonder, essayant de se représenter Levi dans sa tête.

« Et donc c'est un surfeur ? demande-t-il en reportant son attention sur Kagami. Ça envahit tout ici... Je dirais même que c'est cliché ! Mais bon… j'imagine que j'suis mal placé pour dire ça avec ma belle blonde ! Il a les cheveux décolorés et une dent de requin en guise de pendentif aussi ?! Et puis il fume des joints et sort des beaux discours sur l'harmonie de l'homme et de la nature ? »

Il rigole en finissant sa bière, amusé par ses propres bêtises. Et merde, son verre est vide, maintenant...

**KAGAMI**

Il rit aussi se détendant un peu. Ok ok. Il a jamais eu l'occasion de parler de son petit ami et ça lui fait un peu bizarre. Il est presque gêné.

« Ouais… Y'a beaucoup de surfeurs ici c'est clair. Si tu viens demain tu le verras. Il n'est pas tellement dans les clichés… Mais il a quand même les tatouages tribaux… Les beaux discours il les garde plus pour la drague… Ah ouais et il est brun et à les cheveux courts. Il est prof de surf. Et il n'aime pas le basket. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en finissant sa phrase, comme pour souligner l'aberration de cette dernière information. Comment on peut ne pas aimer le basket ? Sacrilège ! Il termine aussi sa bière, et il tente un peu hésitant.

« Tu veux un autre verre ? »

**AOMINE**

Il se retrouve encore une fois à dévisager Kagami. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il trouve un moyen d'arrêter de faire ça...

« Il a des tatouages tribaux... répète-t-il lentement. ...Et il aime pas le basket ?! Ola... Merde... T'as des... »

Il est interrompu par un hoquet, puis reprend :

« ...des goûts bizarres... »

Il regarde la mousse qui gît au fond de sa pinte.

« Ouais... J'veux un autre verre. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se lève doucement, pour ne pas vaciller et récupère les pintes vides. Il ne sait pas trop à quel moment quelqu'un était venu nettoyer la table et prendre les autres verres.

« Ben de mon point de vue… Tu as des goûts bizarres… Rapport aux _boobs_ tout ça… Mais je te l'accorde, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut ne pas aimer le basket. »

Il hausse les épaules en ajoutant d'une voix traînante, trop imbibée d'alcool.

« … ça m'dépasse... »

Et il prend la direction du bar, la nuit est pas mal avancée et il y'a un peu moins d'affluence. L'alcool l'empêche de mesurer pleinement la portée de cette soirée dans sa relation avec Aomine. Mais un petit bout de sa conscience lui crie qu'il est en train de déconner complètement et qu'il devrait juste arrêter les frais pour rentrer se coucher. Mais c'est avec deux pintes pleines qu'il retourne vers la table où Aomine l'attend. L'alcool a au moins l'avantage de faire taire ses angoisses.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde sa nouvelle pinte qui arrive et se demande pourquoi il picole comme ça. Cette soirée a comme un goût doux-amer. Les révélations de Kagami l'ont plongé dans un état d'esprit incertain, inquiet, et la foutue mélancolie le rattrape, et puis... Il sait que ce n'est pas très malin de continuer à boire. Il sait aussi qu'il cherche à libérer quelque chose, tout en s'embrouillant suffisamment l'esprit pour ne pas trop réfléchir. Et qu'il le regrettera sûrement demain.

Et pourtant, quelque chose le retient ici... Peut-être la peur de se retrouver seul avec ses questions. La peur, aussi, d'instaurer une distance involontaire avec Kagami, et tout ça parce qu'il est incapable de se regarder en face dans le miroir alors que Kagami le fait bien, lui. Et aussi parce que... Il a l'air...

« Et... ça se passe bien avec ton Levi ? Parce que... en dehors du fait de devoir te cacher et tout... Je sais pas... t'as l'air... triste ? Ça me... perturbe. Ou ça me contrarie. J'sais pas trop. Ça me fait chier. »

**KAGAMI**

Il arrête son mouvement alors qu'il portait sa pinte à sa bouche. Il regarde Aomine un peu choqué. Aomine se soucie de lui ? Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ils se retrouvent à peine et par le passé ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'être proches au point d'être _inquiet_ l'un pour l'autre. Mais honnêtement, ça lui réchauffe le cœur. Ouais, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour soi. Et puis, il réalise ce que ça veut dire. Que Aomine est bien le seul à avoir réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas, même s'il a dû mal lui-même à savoir quoi exactement. Il ne peut pas en vouloir à Kuroko et Himuro de n'avoir rien vu, à distance ce n'est jamais facile surtout quand on passe son temps à mentir. Mais son père et Levi… Rien.

« Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus… Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Ou que… Tu sois le seul à t'inquiéter alors qu'on vient seulement de se retrouver… J'suis si transparent que ça ? »

Il soupire et ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

« Non… C'est de ma faute. J'sais pas pourquoi ce soir j'te parle comme ça… Avec toi ça semble facile alors que… D'habitude… J'ai envie de dire plein de trucs mais… ça sort pas, comme si j'avais peur de parler… Alors j'imagine que c'est normal… Enfin bref, pour répondre à ta question… »

Il boit un peu de sa bière pour se laisser le temps de trouver les mots.

« Tu sais que tu poses des questions chiantes et compliquées ? »

Il rigole un peu avant de se lancer sans oublier de prendre une petite gorgée de boisson avant pour être sûr que ça passe bien.

« Ça se passe bien ouais… On s'entend bien… On passe de super bons moments ensemble… Mais je sais pas. Ça joue dans des petits détails mais… Des fois j'ai l'impression que lui et moi on prend pas notre relation avec le même sérieux. Je t'avoue qu'en te voyant avec Lola… ça m'a renvoyé pleins de trucs dans la tronche en fait… ça fait deux ans que je suis avec lui… Emménager ensemble ne nous a même pas effleuré l'esprit… D'un autre côté… Tu es officiellement la seule personne au courant de notre relation… Quand je lui ai demandé qu'on ébruite pas… ça ne lui a posé absolument aucun problème, même pas un peu de déception… Comme si, ça l'indifférait tu vois ? Alors que moi… Ouais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus moi que ça fait chier de devoir le cacher… »

**AOMINE**

Il l'écoute aussi attentivement que lui permet son taux d'alcoolémie. Lui aussi, il est surpris de se sentir inquiet pour Kagami parce que oui, c'est le bon mot. Il n'est pas perturbé, il n'est pas contrarié, il est inquiet. Il ignore pourquoi. Ça lui vient des tripes. Il n'a pas encore rencontré ce Levi mais il sait déjà qu'il ne l'aime pas.

« Je pense que je comprends... Mais j'imagine que c'est comme ça que Lola doit se sentir aussi... Parce que... on aurait pas dû emménager ensemble. J'ai suivi le mouvement, j'ai été trop lâche pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Je sais au fond de moi que je vais la faire souffrir, et j'ai rien fait pour arrêter ça... _Fuck_... j'suis vraiment un con. »

Il reprend de la bière.

« Du coup... S'il est comme moi, tu tireras peut-être rien de lui. Mais tu devrais quand même essayer de lui demander cash ce qu'il en est, si t'as raison de penser ça ou pas. Ça vaut peut-être mieux que de continuer comme ça... »

Il n'aime pas prononcer ces mots, mais c'est comme si ça sortait tout seul, et il ne croit pas que ce soit uniquement l'effet de l'alcool. Il parle aussi de sa propre relation en disant ça... Mais il n'est pas prêt à tout arrêter, pas prêt à changer de paradigme de vie, à tout lâcher et faire un saut dans le vide... Il a besoin de Lola malgré tout... Et à sa manière... il l'aime. Ce n'est pas de la bonne manière, il le sait maintenant. Ce n'est pas celle qu'elle attend. Il secoue la tête, sentant monter les larmes. Ça, c'est l'effet de l'alcool, par contre ! Ça l'empêche toujours de refouler correctement ses émotions. De les nier comme il faut. Alors pourquoi il picole, hein ? Encore une preuve qu'il est vraiment con.

**KAGAMI**

Il reste silencieux. Assimilant les mots d'Aomine et avec l'alcool, il a un peu du mal à tout analyser. Alors, il en reprend une petite dose pour s'aider à réfléchir ou noyer encore plus ses pensées confuses.

Le conseil d'Aomine lui fait mal. Il ne se sent pas prêt à voir la vérité en face. Il faut peut-être juste laisser du temps. Ils étaient dans une relation longue distance, ça brouille forcément un peu les cartes. Levi lui a déjà proposé de revenir passer la nuit du lendemain chez lui. Alors pourquoi ce soir il a fui ? Pourquoi il passe la soirée à se bourrer la gueule avec Aomine plutôt que de dormir tranquillement dans les bras de son petit ami ? Mais il ne partage pas ses pensées-là avec Aomine. Il se sent lache. Aomine a sûrement raison, autant être fixé mais il n'a juste pas les couilles pour ça.

Il boit encore quelques gorgées et lentement les mots d'Aomine continuent de cheminer dans son esprit. Il est surpris de comprendre que sa relation à lui aussi est plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraît.

« T'es pas con… Ou alors… On est tous les deux cons. »

Il boit encore une gorgée.

« Tu as l'air de tenir à elle… Tu… es pas amoureux d'elle ? »

**AOMINE**

Il soupire. Les mots ont du mal à franchir ses lèvres, mais il peut au moins admettre ça, non ? Et puis... ça le soulagera sans doute d'un poids.

« Je tiens à elle, oui. Mais... je crois pas que je sois amoureux. Je crois pas que j'ai déjà été amoureux, d'ailleurs. »

Il sourit un peu tristement, puis se ressaisit :

« Regarde-nous un peu à déprimer en picolant ! C'est n'importe quoi ! J'suis content de te revoir. J'suis content de jouer avec toi. On devrait plutôt fêter ça ! »

Il lève sa pinte comme pour souligner ses propos, prêt à trinquer.

« À nous et aux Lakers ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole un peu et lève aussi son verre, pour le frapper contre celui d'Aomine.

« À nous et aux Lakers ! »

Et il boit une bonne rasade de sa bière.

« Ouais et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paie, hein... marmonne Aomine. J'ai picolé à l'œil toute la soirée... Pas que ce soit pas mon style c'est sûr, m'enfin... Il paraît que 'les bons comptes font les bons amis', alors... »

Il est soulagé d'entendre qu'Aomine envisage une prochaine soirée de ce genre. Il va pas le fuir alors ?

« Ok. Je tâcherai de te le rappeler si tu oublies.

— Ouais tu feras ça. Car c'est précisément le genre de trucs que j'ai tendance à oublier ! Hm... Tu te rends compte, Kagami, c'est notre première soirée de citoyens officiels à L.A... Et on se saoule comme des cochons... Mais bon. Ça en valait la peine. Ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter.

— Ouais enfin j'ai déjà été citoyen officiel de L.A. à une autre époque, répond-il en rigolant, mais… ça m'a vraiment plaisir de te parler aussi et… Du bien aussi… Je crois. Merci Aomine.

— Bah ! Me remercie pas... J'sais bien qu'on se connaît pas tant qu'ça, mais... en un sens, on est amis, nan ? Alors les amis... c'est là pour ça... »

Il rigole en rougissant un peu. Ça devrait pas lui faire autant plaisir, il a décidément beaucoup trop bu.

« Yep… On est amis… Alors pareil… Si t'as besoin, hésites pas… J'me rendrai dispo. »

Il lève son verre pour trinquer une dernière fois.

« Amis. »

**AOMINE**

Il observe Kagami en souriant. Il se sent mieux maintenant, comme soulagé d'un poids. Et d'un seul coup, son avenir à Los Angeles lui semble plus prometteur. Il hoche la tête.

« Amis. »

Il trinque et avale quelques gorgées.

« J'aime bien ce bar. J'reviendrai sûrement. Du coup, si tu viens en espérant croiser personne et que j'y suis, t'auras qu'à faire semblant de pas me voir. J'le prendrai pas mal. »

Il lui adresse un sourire complice.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole.

« Content que cet endroit te plaise. »

Et il avale les dernières gorgées de sa bière. Le bar est pratiquement vide à présent et le barman les hèle.

« Hey Tiger ! On va fermer ! »

Il se tourne vers Aomine.

« Je crois que c'est la fin de notre petite virée.

— Ola... Ça va être dur de rentrer... J'crois que j'vais un peu zigzaguer... Eh mais tu m'raccompagnes, hein ! Sinon j'vais finir à pioncer dans une ruelle et me faire arrêter par les flics et j'ai pas envie d'avoir un casier à L.A. à peine arrivé !

— T'inquiète. Je comptais pas te laisser rentrer seul. »

Il se lève en vacillant un peu et tend une main à Aomine pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

**AOMINE**

Il attrape la main tendue et une fois debout, ça tangue un peu ! Il prend quelques secondes pour se stabiliser et puis passe son bras autour des épaules de Kagami pour garder le cap, et tous les deux parviennent honorablement à sortir du bar, mais le plus dur reste à faire !

« Dis, c'est loin la maison ?!...

— Nan… T'inquiète on n'est pas loin. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole finalement il n'est pas le pire des deux. Il marche doucement en soutenant Aomine, un bras autour de sa taille.

« Putain… T'es lourd…, se plaint-il en rigolant, La prochaine fois on essaie de moins boire… que tu puisses à peu près avancer tout seul.

— C'est que du muscle ! Pff... qu'j'essaie d'moins boire... c'toi qu'm'as débauché, là...

— Oh ! C'est petit ça ! Mais j'savais pas qu'tu tenais pas l'alcool ! La prochaine fois j'te paierai des menthes à l'eau.

— J'tiens parfaitement bien l'alcool ! Et interdiction d'me filer des menthes à l'eau ! J'aime la bière, moi ! J'veux des bières !

— C'est évident. Tu tiens super bien l'alcool. »

Il se marre et au prix de quelques efforts il ramène Aomine à bon port.

« Vous êtes arrivé monsieur. J'espère que tu te souviens du code de l'immeuble… Parce que je vais pas pouvoir t'aider pour ça...

— Ouais ! Ça c'est facile ! C'est le numéro du diable plus un... un quoi déjà... Un B ! Un B comme Bakagami ! »

Il lui donne une tape derrière la tête.

« AHO ! Ton moyen mé-mné-… _Fuck…_ Mné-mo-technique est à chier. C'est vachement dur comme mot quand on est bourré. »

Il accompagne Aomine jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble et tente le code.

« Ah merde… ça marche en plus. Cool. Tu vas pas avoir à dormir sur le trottoir. »

**AOMINE**

Il se concentre pour mieux voir Kagami et bloque la porte du pied.

« Évidemment qu'ça marche ! Puisque c'est un bon moyen mnémotechnique ! Ha ! T'as vu j'l'ai dit bien du premier coup ! »

Il sourit bêtement à Kagami. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi il a cette pulsion, il est trop ivre pour y résister, et tire Kagami vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci pour la soirée... Fais gaffe en rentrant. »

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu surpris sur l'instant, mais tapote son dos gentiment en rigolant.

« Ok. Donc quand t'es bourré t'es du genre câlin toi. »

Il continue à tapoter son dos en attendant qu'il se décide à le lâcher.

« Merci à toi aussi pour la soirée… T'inquiète… J'suis à deux minutes. J'suis quasi déjà au lit… Et tu devrais vraiment rejoindre le tiens là. »

**AOMINE**

Il enfouit son visage dans son col et s'agrippe à son t-shirt.

« Ouais... J'y vais... »

Et puis, il finit par réaliser qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il le lâche. Il recule donc et prend appuis sur l'encadrement de la porte au lieu de s'accrocher à Kagami.

« Ok ! À plus, Kagami ! »

Il exécute une parodie de salut militaire et disparaît dans le vestibule dans lequel il reste un moment à tourner en rond à la recherche de l'interrupteur, puis il se laisse aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en attendant d'arriver tout là-haut. Dans le couloir au dernier étage, il fait tomber ses clés plusieurs fois, puis il doit effectuer plusieurs tentatives avant de parvenir à les faire rentrer dans la serrure. Une fois la victoire arrachée, il referme sa porte en essayant de ne pas faire un boucan d'enfer et s'échoue dans le canapé dans lequel il s'endort avant même que sa tête n'atteigne le coussin.

**KAGAMI**

Il reste un moment à fixer la porte de l'immeuble d'Aomine avant de faire demi-tour. La fin du câlin d'Aomine avait été quelque peu étrange. Sur le moment, il a cru qu'il allait pleurer mais non, il l'a juste... Reniflé ? En marchant jusqu'à l'appartement de Levi il se dit qu'il a juste rêvé. Et Aomine était vraiment bourré, il faisait n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Il espère qu'il a réussi à entrer dans son logement et qu'il ne va pas dormir sur le palier.

Il entre dans l'appartement de Levi. Il n'est plus dans le canapé où il l'a laissé. Il se déshabille, rapidement. Il mériterait de prendre une douche mais honnêtement il n'en a pas du tout le courage. Il fait l'effort de se brosser les dents et rejoint le lit. Il vient se blottir contre Levi qui le serre dans ses bras dans son sommeil.

« Tai ? Tu pues l'alcool...

— _Sorry_... »

Levi vient glisser sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il caresse doucement. Et Taiga se fond contre lui, il aime quand il le cajole comme ça. Levi lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Taiga est déjà endormi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello à tous !**

**Et voici la suite du rêve américain pour les deux fauves ! Comme toujours, merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews, on est toujours enchantées de vous lire !**

**Stella : On est ravies que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu ! C'est sûr, ces 'deux idiots' ont du chemin à faire. Mais tout peut arriver !**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Un mal de crâne pulsant vicieusement derrière ses orbites le réveille. L'intégralité de son corps semble s'être transformé en désert des Mojaves tellement il est déshydraté et meurt de chaud. Il se rend compte qu'il est couvert d'un plaid qu'il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir mis sur lui. L'appartement sent le bacon. D'habitude, il adore cette odeur, mais ce matin, ça lui soulève l'estomac. Il y a de la musique en sourdine, du rock psychédélique. Il entrouvre les paupières.

« Bonjour mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quand j'me suis levée je t'ai trouvé là étalé sur le canap en train de ronfler comme une locomotive à vapeur ! »

Il plisse les yeux. Lola est toute fraîche, elle. En short en jean, débardeur blanc, elle s'active dans la cuisine en chantonnant. Cette vision le rend inexplicablement triste, et il essaie de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille. C'est encore confus dans sa tête, mais il pense se rappeler du principal. Il a tout de même un moment de panique quand il doute tout à coup à l'idée d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé. Il se sent rougir de confusion et de gêne en se rappelant comment il a câliné Kagami avant de partir... Ouais... C'était clairement trop intime comme simple au revoir... Heureusement au moins, d'après ses souvenirs, il n'a pas trop raconté sa vie à Kagami. Enfin... il en a déjà trop dit. Kagami, par contre, lui a fait de sacrées révélations.

Il se frotte le visage en étouffant une plainte de pur mal-être.

« Oulala... Je connais cette expression. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu t'es pris une cuite monumentale.

— Ouais... Je t'ai pas réveillée ?

— Non, j'ai super bien dormi. T'étais avec Taiga ?

— Ouais... Il m'a juste proposé de boire une bière sur la plage, et puis... On a fini la soirée au bar... beaucoup trop tard.

— Je vois... J'espère que t'as passé une bonne soirée, en tout cas ! »

Il ne répond pas et fait une tentative pour se redresser. Il n'est pas bien. Tout son corps le tire comme un junkie qui attend sa prochaine dose. Et comme à chaque fois que ce genre de choses arrive, il se jure sur ses grands dieux qu'on ne l'y reprendra plus. Puis il vient piquer une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo, boit quelques longues goulées, et se rappelle d'un truc important.

« Hm... Si t'as envie de surfer... Kagami et ses potes sont de sortie cette aprem, on est invités. »

Et sur ces paroles, il se dirige comme un zombie vers la salle de bain.

**LOLA**

Elle regarde Daiki disparaître dans le couloir et son cœur se serre. Un malaise lui noue l'estomac et tout à coup, le bacon et les œufs brouillés dans la poêle n'ont plus l'air aussi appétissants. C'est difficile pour elle de ne pas établir de corrélation entre ce qui s'est passé la veille au lit – ou plutôt ce qui ne s'est pas passé – et l'état de Daiki ce matin. Pour un peu, elle penserait qu'il ne la désire plus, mais... Elle préfère ne pas trop penser à ça. Il y a d'autres explications parfaitement crédibles. Il est fatigué, il est sous pression, et puis elle sait bien que même après six mois, c'est compliqué pour lui de s'adapter aux USA. Il a des amis proches au Japon, et vivre loin d'eux lui file le cafard, et ça accentue peut-être même son tempérament qui semble déjà naturellement porté sur la mélancolie.

Cet aspect de son caractère ne l'a jamais dérangée, en fait elle trouve au contraire que la personnalité de Daiki équilibre la sienne, plus solaire et exubérante. Son côté mélancolique lui donne même une certaine douceur, et elle a aussi la sensation que ça le rend plus sensible et empathique. Elle n'a jamais besoin de lui réclamer de l'attention ou de s'engueuler avec lui pour lui faire comprendre des choses qui lui paraissent simples, comme le fait d'avoir besoin d'encouragements pour sa vie scolaire et personnelle, d'avoir besoin d'un compliment de temps à autres, ou simplement d'un peu de prévenance. Il sait la fermer quand elle n'a pas envie de parler, il sait l'écouter quand elle en a envie. Elle ne peut pas en dire autant d'aucun de ses ex, en fait, et c'est aussi pour ce genre de raisons qu'elle s'est vraiment attachée à lui.

Jusqu'à récemment, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Maintenant... L'ombre du doute la talonne. Et elle déteste cette sensation.

Cependant, elle refuse de se laisser abattre et décide quand même de manger son petit-déjeuner. Après tout, elle se fait probablement des idées. Elle avise le portable de Daiki qui est tombé par terre et envoie un message à Kagami.

[Aomine - 10h51]

Salut, c'est Lola. Merci pour l'invit cette aprem :) C'est où ? Enfin, si ça tient tjrs, pcq si t'es dans le même état que Daiki c'est chaud ^^ À plus :)

**KAGAMI**

« Tai... »

Il sent un léger effleurement sur son épaule, puis un second plus appuyé.

« … Tai… Wake up... »

Les lèvres de Levi viennent naviguer dans son cou. Il frissonne. Le réveil est doux, mais la cuite, elle, n'est pas tendre. Il grimace, il a un mal de tête violent, et grogne sans répondre.

« Est-ce qu'on aurait un peu mal à la tête peut-être ?

— Hm... »

Levi glisse des mains douces et massantes sur son dos, alors qu'il vient se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

« Levi…

— Oui ? Une réclamation à faire ?

— J'suis mort… Laisse moi dormir…

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies conscience de la position dans laquelle tu te trouves…

— J'suis allongé… Sur le ventre… Gueule de bois monumentale… Et tu es sur moi…

— Exact. Tu oublies pas un détail ?

— Et tu bandes…, ajoute-t-il en soupirant, Levi… J'suis vraiment dans un état lamentable là… »

Levi soupire et se redresse.

« J'ai remarqué… »

Il se rallonge à côté de lui, et vient caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« T'étais où ?

— J'suis allé boire un verre… Avec un pote…

— Ok. T'en as pris une bonne… C'est rare de te voir boire autant. Non attends… Je t'ai jamais vu bourré comme ça ! »

La voix de Levi est amusée et tendre. Il se sent de nouveau replonger dans la léthargie sous les douces caresses dans ses cheveux.

« Nop… On se rendort pas. Il est déjà midi. On a rendez-vous à 14h…

— Huh ?! Sérieux ?

— Sérieux.

— Fuck.

— Ouais c'est la gueule de bois mon chou… »

Levi lui prend la main pour venir la poser sur son sexe tendu.

« Et je compte sur toi pour te rattraper avec ça ce soir.

— Yeah…

— J'te prépare du café.

— Hm…

— Et une aspirine…

— Thanks.

— Allez… Debout !

— Ouais… Ouais... »

Levi se lève en lui claquant les fesses. Taiga se glisse vers le bord du lit et tend le bras pour attraper son pantalon. Il fouille ses poches et trouve son téléphone. Fuck… Plus de batterie.

Il laisse tomber son bras lourd au sol, pendant sur le côté du lit. Il s'est rarement retrouvé dans un état aussi minable en se réveillant le matin. Et pourtant, Aomine semblait pire que lui hier soir… Enfin ce matin… Il ne sait même pas à quelle heure ils sont rentrés en fait. À quelle heure ferme le bar déjà ? Il ne sait plus, ses idées sont brumeuses, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il se retourne en grimaçant sa tête lui fait un mal fou, mais quand il se redresse, il n'a pas la nausée et ça ne tangue pas. Il est juste. Fatigué. Epuisé.

Il sort du lit, branche son téléphone et va rejoindre la douche zappée la veille et qu'il est grand temps qu'il prenne. L'eau soulage son corps, si bien qu'il fait traîner un peu... Elle dure rarement bien longtemps d'habitude. Il sort de là en se sentant nettement plus frais. Même si sa tête tambourine toujours. Il se sèche, s'habille et rejoint la cuisine où Levi l'attend avec une tasse de café fumante, un gros petit déjeuner, et un sourire doux mais amusé aux lèvres.

« J'aime bien te voir comme ça…

— Huh ?

— Ouais… Tu fais plus… Fragile. Humain. Le parfait petit Taiga est aussi faillible que les autres finalement.

— Baka…

— Quoi ?

— Huh ?… »

Il réalise et sourit amusé, la soirée à parler en japonais laisse quelques traces en ce matin, enfin midi difficile.

« Idiot !

— Quoi ?! Tu m'insultes alors que je suis aux p'tits soins pour toi après ta cuite ? »

Mais Levi rigole et Taiga vient l'embrasser tendrement avant de s'asseoir à table. Il commence par prendre le cachet censé soulager sa tête. Il espère que l'effet sera rapide parce qu'il n'a qu'une envie se recoucher. Levi lui semble vraiment trouver la situation très amusante.

« Tes amis viennent au fait ?

— Sais pas… Pas eu de confirmation encore.

— Ok. Si y'a besoin de planches faudra appeler Kelly.

— J'leur demande… Euh… Tout à l'heure… Mon téléphone est branché dans la chambre. »

Son petit ami est vraiment adorable ce matin. Et il a même accepté son refus de faire l'amour sans insister. Pas qu'il soit rare que Levi soit attentif quand ils sont ensemble, mais... Il commence à se dire qu'il a peut-être simplement trop ruminé.

**LEVI**

C'est vraiment intéressant de voir un Taiga avec la gueule de bois. Il se demande vaguement avec qui il a passé la soirée. Mais ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. Ce qui l'est par contre c'est que ça lui donne plein de raisons de le charrier tout à l'heure sur la plage. Et ça l'amuse énormément. Les autres vont tous halluciner quand il va leur raconter.

Taiga il se cuite jamais, en tout cas pas avec eux. Il est plutôt le genre à être capitaine de soirée et à raccompagner tout le monde à bon port. D'ailleurs, c'est lors d'une de ces soirées où Taiga l'a raccompagné jusque chez lui que cette relation avait commencé. Il était dans un état lamentable ce soir là, il a baratiné le jeune Taiga et est facilement parvenu à ses fins.

Il l'observe en souriant faire la vaisselle. Son regard dérive et il reluque son cul. Il adore cette partie de son corps. Il lui aurait bien fait l'amour ce matin. Mais il a eu pitié de sa gueule de bois. Et dire que ce cul parfait il a été le premier à le visiter et a priori le seul. Il avait fallu négocier n'empêche, Taiga avait l'habitude d'être le visiteur et pas le visité. L'image le fait sourire bêtement.

Il se sent un tout petit coupable d'ailleurs, mais juste un peu. Il lui a menti à l'époque. Sous prétexte d'avoir plus d'expérience, il l'avait convaincu d'être en dessous pour cette première fois en promettant qu'il pourrait changer de position plus tard. Taiga avait au début essayé subtilement d'inverser les rôles, mais face à son manque de réceptivité, il s'est probablement fait une raison.

Il aime beaucoup le basketteur, mais il n'a jamais prévu de donner son cul à qui que ce soit. Il n'est pas vraiment gay après tout. C'est pas comme s'il suçait des bites où aimait s'en prendre une dans le cul. Non. Ça a toujours été lui qui se faisait sucer et qui profitait de l'intimité d'un mec. En même temps, une bouche est une bouche et un cul est cul, qu'ils soient féminins ou masculins, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour lui. Il accepte quand même de branler les autres gars, mais plus pour les amadouer. Et encore ça fait un bout de temps que ce n'est pas arrivé. Taiga est le seul mec avec lequel il couche en ce moment et il s'arrange le plus souvent pour que Taiga se débrouille tout seul de ce côté là.

Taiga est parfait. Il ne se plaint jamais. Il ne refuse pratiquement jamais de coucher avec lui. Il cuisine super bien. Et il a ce petit côté gamin perdu qui lui donne toujours envie de le cajoler. Les choses sont simples avec lui, il ne se confie pas beaucoup mais ça ne le dérange pas vraiment. Ça évite des conversations longues et ennuyeuses au téléphone et honnêtement lui le basket… C'est cool pour Taiga que sa carrière avance bien, mais concrètement lui il s'en tape un peu.

Oui Taiga est parfait. C'est reposant d'être avec lui contrairement aux nanas avec lesquelles il couche. Il se lève pour l'enlacer et embrasser sa nuque. C'est marrant parce que être tactile comme ça, il n'y a qu'avec Taiga qu'il le fait. Il y a vraiment un truc chez lui, qui l'attire et lui donne envie de le câliner.

« Tai… Il est déjà tard… Tu peux vérifier pour tes potes ? J'finis la vaisselle.

— Hm… Ouais ok. Merci. »

Le garçon se retourne entre ses bras. Et comme d'habitude, il ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser avec gourmandise. Il a vraiment envie de lui, quelle frustration de devoir attendre.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et embrasse tendrement Levi, encore. Et encore un peu. Quand ils sont que tous les deux, c'est toujours comme ça. Levi est juste hyper câlin et… Ouais il adore ça. Il se sent aimé, choyé et ça lui fait du bien. À contrecœur, il cesse ses baisers pour retourner dans la chambre et rallumer son téléphone. Il sourit en voyant qu'un message d'Aomine l'attend.

Il l'ouvre et en voyant que c'est un message de Lola, ça le refroidit un peu. Il vérifie les messages précédents, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas dit un truc déplacé. Et il prend note mentalement de rester neutre dans ses échanges par SMS avec son coéquipier.

[Moi - 13h13]

Hello Lola, ça tient toujours. J'ai un sacré mal de tête mais pour le reste ça va. Aomine a réussi à rejoindre l'appartement ? Je passe chez vous vers 13h55. J'appelle quand je suis en bas.

Il repose son téléphone et le laisse brancher pour qu'il termine de charger. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, sûrement un rapport avec ce que Aomine lui a confié mais ça le met un peu mal à l'aise de savoir que Lola peut consulter son téléphone comme elle veut. Il chasse cette pensée et retourne auprès de Levi.

« Tu peux appeler Kelly. Lola est motivée. »

**AOMINE**

Il reste longtemps sous la douche, appuyé sur le carrelage, les yeux fermés. Il n'a rien dans la tête sinon des pensées vagues, et souffre de l'anxiété et la déprime caractéristiques de ses lendemains de cuite. Et il sait d'expérience que c'est pas près de s'arranger, probablement pas avant le coucher du soleil en tout cas.

Quand il se décide enfin à sortir de la douche, il passe un t-shirt, un jogging, et va se préparer un thé glacé menthe-citron vert avec une pincée de gingembre, c'est son remède perso anti-gueule de bois. Ça ne résout pas tout, mais ça aide. Il sirote son breuvage sur le balcon, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, c'est mieux pour supporter la lumière éclatante du ciel californien.

« Il faut que tu manges un truc, remarque Lola qui le rejoint avec un café.

— Tout à l'heure je ferai ça, ouais. Là si j'mange, ça va pas rester dans mon estomac.

— Et du coup cet aprem tu veux venir ? J'ai envoyé un texto à Taiga pour lui demander où était le rendez-vous, il m'a pas encore répondu.

— Hm... Il doit être en train de cuver aussi. Mais nan... J'vous rejoindrai peut-être en fin d'aprem. »

Là, l'idée de rencontrer toute la smala de Kagami ne fait qu'accentuer son mal de crâne. Et puis de toute façon, vu qu'il ne sait ni nager ni surfer... L'intérêt de ce genre de sortie est assez limité pour lui. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Lola reprend :

« Si tu te mets pas au surf, faudrait au moins que je t'apprenne à nager. C'est con de vivre si près de l'océan sans pouvoir en profiter pleinement ! J'ai regardé la météo. Demain, l'eau sera calme. C'est nul pour le surf, mais idéal pour la baignade. On aura qu'à y aller tôt le matin, quand y aura encore personne. Tu verras, y a rien de mieux au monde que l'océan quand c'est désert. »

Aomine esquisse un sourire.

« Là-dessus, j'ai aucun mal à te croire... Ok pour demain matin. »

**LOLA**

Ça lui remonte le moral d'entendre ça. Elle se penche pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ralala tu me fais de la peine, t'as l'air complètement éteint !

— Ça ira mieux ce soir, t'inquiète.

— Comment tu vas t'occuper alors ?

— En dormant ?... Devant la télé... »

Elle rigole.

« Ok, ok. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu nous rejoignes quand même... Tu sais que j'ai pas de mal à me faire des amis et tout, mais...

— Je te promets rien mais j'essaierai. Je t'enverrai un message. »

C'est le mieux qu'elle pourra tirer de lui ce matin, ou plutôt ce midi, maintenant. Elle le laisse décuiter en paix tandis qu'elle attrape un bloc-notes et commence à noter toutes les choses dont ils auraient besoin pour être mieux installés ici, puisqu'a priori ils sont partis pour rester un bout de temps. À Chicago, elle vivait en coloc et n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires à elle, toute sa vie matérielle est entassée chez ses parents. Daiki, lui, est venu aux USA avec le strict minimum. Du coup, ce serait sympa d'avoir des choses à eux, histoire de personnaliser un peu leur appartement et de le rendre plus cosy.

**AOMINE**

Un peu plus tard, son portable vibre. Il baisse ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour lire le message.

« Kagami dit 13h55, il appellera quand il sera en bas.

— Nickel ! »

Puis, il renvoie un message :

[Aomine - 13h15]

Yo. C'est moi à nouveau. Perso c'est pire qu'un mal de crâne mais ouais j'ai réussi - de justesse - à rentrer chez moi. J'vais rester pioncer ici cette aprem. J'essaie de vous rejoindre plus tard. À plus Bakagami.

**KAGAMI**

Quand il récupère son téléphone en se préparant à sortir, il n'est pas surpris de la réponse d'Aomine. Mais un peu déçu quand même. Ses doigts courent rapidement sur l'écran du téléphone.

[Kagami – 13h42]

Salut Ahomine, ouais… T'avais l'air bien mal hier. J'ai presque culpabilisé de pas t'avoir accompagné jusqu'à ton appart. J'ai eu peur que tu dormes sur le paillasson. Je vais pas tarder. J'espère que Lola est prête. À plus.

Il a déjà enfilé la combi, enfin à moitié pour pas crever de chaud. Après avoir nettoyé un peu sa planche qui n'a pas été utilisée depuis un mois, il est fin prêt.

« J'y vais. Je passe chercher Lola on vous rejoint sur la plage.

— Ok ! À tout de suite. »

Il sort de l'appartement, il a quand même repris un petit truc pour la tête et bu pas mal d'eau. La gueule de bois commence à passer. Il rejoint rapidement l'immeuble d'Aomine et Lola. Avant d'être tout à fait arrivé, il a déjà le téléphone sur l'oreille pour appeler Aomine.

**LOLA**

Quand le téléphone de Daiki sonne, celui-ci est plongé dans un état de léthargie profonde, fixant la télévision qui diffuse une quelconque émission de télé-réalité. Il ne semble même pas entendre son portable, ou alors il l'ignore royalement. Il est plutôt doué pour faire ce genre de trucs. Elle est déjà prête et répond à sa place pour lancer un « J'arrive ! » enthousiaste, et raccroche sans attendre la réponse. Puis, elle s'approche du canapé et pose un baiser sur le front de son homme.

« Repose-toi bien. À tout à l'heure ! Tu m'envoies un message ou tu m'appelles, hein ?

— Ouais... Amuse-toi bien. »

Elle attrape son sac avec ses affaires de plage, ses clés, et quitte l'appartement en vitesse. Elle est impatiente de refaire du surf. Et vu qu'elle ne connaît encore personne à L.A., elle est contente d'avoir si vite l'occasion de se faire des amis. En plus, aujourd'hui le temps est idéal. Il y a une forte brise qui vient de l'océan, annonçant de belles vagues.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle est en bas de l'immeuble et sort dans la rue ensoleillée. Elle aperçoit Kagami pas loin.

« Hey, salut Taiga ! »

Elle s'approche. Il a quand même meilleure mine que Daiki, malgré les cernes.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son téléphone un peu choqué. Ils avaient peut-être qu'un téléphone pour deux. Il range le sien et attend la jeune femme, presque un peu trop dynamique à son goût, qui débarque super vite. Il sourit doucement.

« Salut Lola. Je vois que t'es en forme et motivée. On a une planche et une combi qui devraient t'aller. »

**LOLA**

Elle s'illumine.

« Super, j'ai trop hâte, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas surfé ! »

Elle suit Kagami qui l'entraîne dans les rues en direction de la plage, détaillant son environnement avec des yeux pétillants. Elle adore découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Pour elle, toute découverte est un potentiel qui se révèle. Car oui, elle est de nature fondamentalement optimiste. Elle reporte son attention sur Kagami et demande en souriant :

« Alors comme ça c'était la grosse fiesta hier, hein ?! »

Elle rigole.

« Daiki avait la tête des lendemains de grosse fiesta, en tout cas. Il picole un peu trop pour un basketteur. Enfin, il boit pas quand il bosse, sinon il pourrait pas assurer, mais dès qu'il a l'occas... Et puis bon, les soirées organisées par les sponsors ou les clubs, parfois c'est du lourd... »

Elle se renfrogne un peu, et ajoute :

« Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Je sais pas si tu vas à ce genre de soirée mais ça me paraît plutôt limite des fois. J'suis sûre qu'il m'a pas trompée ou quoi, mais... Tu vois ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait déjà pris de la coke ou un truc comme ça... »

Elle s'interrompt soudain et secoue la tête en souriant.

« Excuse-moi, je parle beaucoup trop, et en plus je devrais pas te raconter tout ça ! C'est juste que j'ai jamais rencontré un de ses amis basketteurs. Enfin, un vrai ami, quoi. »

**KAGAMI**

Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup pour sa tête un peu fatiguée. Elle parle toujours autant ? OK... Un vrai ami ? Ouais en même temps c'est ce qu'ils se sont dits hier soir. Mais avant... C'est vraiment comme ça que Aomine l'avait présenté ? Vrai ou pas, ça lui fait plaisir de repenser à leur échange d'hier soir et de ce moment où ils ont décidé qu'ils étaient amis.

Alcool et coke ? OK. Il s'y attendait pas vraiment à celle-là. Il espère qu'Aomine n'a pas vraiment touché à la drogue. Mais au fond, il ne serait pas tellement étonné, et ça l'inquiète clairement. Pourquoi au juste ça ne le surprendrait pas ? Il ne sait pas… Quelque chose dans la façon dont il a eu d'enchaîner les verres hier soir, dans la mélancolie qui semble lui coller à la peau, dans les souvenirs du gars dépressif dont il se rappelle du lycée.

« J'aime pas trop ces soirées... Mais on est un peu obligé d'y participer... En général, je bois pas trop. Pour la coke... Je sais pas mais je surveillerai Aomine pour qu'il fasse pas de conneries de ce genre... »

Pour la partie tromperie par contre, là, il est pas sûr de vouloir s'en mêler sachant où en est Aomine vis à vis de Lola.

**LOLA**

Elle prend le temps d'observer Kagami plus attentivement. Ça ne l'a pas frappée à l'aéroport, mais en fait, il est plutôt beau mec. Et puis, elle aime bien ce qu'il dégage. Beaucoup d'énergie, mais aussi beaucoup de douceur. Il a un petit côté secret, aussi. Il en impose, autant physiquement que par une sorte de charisme un peu solaire, et en même temps, on sent une réserve en lui qui confine à la timidité. Il y a peut-être autre chose aussi, quelque chose de plus intime, comme une blessure intérieure qu'il chercherait à protéger du monde extérieur. Son petit examen terminé, elle reprend :

« C'est gentil. J'ai toujours été fan de basket mais c'est autre chose de découvrir l'envers du décor, quoi. Je suis un peu rassurée de savoir qu'il aura un bon pote avec lui au boulot, cette fois. Il m'avait jamais parlé de toi, bizarrement. Mais j'ai vu à la façon dont il se comportait avec toi qu'il t'aimait beaucoup. Au début quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, j'ai été surprise de de le voir si tactile, — c'était pas trop l'image que je me faisais des Japonais —, et puis j'me suis dit qu'en fait c'était peut-être un gros cliché de ma part ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini par constater qu'en fait il est pas tactile avec tout le monde, loin de là. C'est comme ça que je sais que vous êtes proches, même si je connais pas l'histoire. »

Elle éclate de rire et se donne une petite claque sur la joue pour se rappeler elle-même à l'ordre.

« Je suis pas TOUJOURS aussi bavarde, c'est promis. C'est juste que je suis super excitée d'être à L.A.. Et au fait, désolée d'avoir décroché le tel tout à l'heure, tu voulais peut-être dire un truc à Daiki. C'est une sale habitude que j'ai prise parce que ça me stressait de le voir ignorer ses appels. Faudra que je rentre ton numéro dans mon répertoire histoire d'éviter ça. »

**KAGAMI**

« Ah ouais non c'est pas grave. J'avais rien de spécial à lui dire et s'il décroche pas c'est peut-être juste qu'il a pas envie de parler... J'appelais pour toi de toute façon. »

Il ne sent pas très à l'aise de toutes ces révélations, il ne sait pas trop quoi en faire et surtout il a l'impression qu'elle lui parle de trucs privés que Aomine n'a pas forcément envie de dévoiler.

Il est soulagé d'arriver sur la plage où son groupe d'amis attend en discutant.

« Les voilà. »

Il lève la main pour saluer tout le monde.

« Salut les gars. »

Aussitôt, une petite blondinette qui doit faire au moins deux têtes de moins que Kagami lui saute dans les bras en hurlant enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« TIGER ! »

Il rigole, en la tenant par la taille puis la repose rapidement.

« Content de te revoir aussi Kelly. »

Il se tourne vers Lola.

« Je vous présente Lola. Elle vient de s'installer ici et arrive de Chicago. »

Kelly s'approche d'elle tout excitée.

« Bienvenu Lola ! Moi c'est Kelly ! »

Puis elle fait le tour des présentations. D'abord Rachel une grande femme élancée avec une magnifique chevelure rousse, qu'elle est justement en train de ramasser en un chignon serré, ensuite Cynthia coupe garçonne et style plus punk que surfeuse, puis les garçons, Tuan un asiatique, Sam un petit blond, Matt métis aux magnifiques yeux verts.

« Et enfin Levi ! »

Tuan s'approche de Kagami en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Levi nous a expliqué que tu avais pris une cuite hier soir... Sérieux ?

— Ouais.

— Mais non mec c'est pas possible ! C'est toi le raisonnable du groupe !

— C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis pas sérieux quand je suis pas avec vous ! »

Levi s'approche de Lola et lui sourit.

« Tu surfes depuis longtemps ? »

**LOLA**

Elle essaie d'intégrer tous les visages et les prénoms, mais en tout cas, ça a l'air d'être une joyeuse troupe. Elle sourit au dénommé Levi, un beau brun à la peau tannée typique des gens qui passent leur vie à la plage.

« Depuis gamine, oui ! Mais j'suis un peu rouillée. C'est pas comme si on pouvait surfer à Chicago ! »

Elle reporte son regard sur les autres et ajoute :

« Et j'assume la responsabilité pour mon homme vu qu'il est en train de décuver : c'est de sa faute si Taiga a une sale tête aujourd'hui !

— Oh quel dommage que le coeur d'une si jolie fille soit déjà pris », répond Levi avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

Elle le fixe quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Sérieux ?! Et ça marche, d'habitude, ce genre de réplique ? »

La question n'est qu'à moitié rhétorique. Elle a l'habitude de se faire draguer, et elle se désole de voir à quel point ces messieurs semblent penser qu'il suffit d'exhiber un beau sourire et une phrase toute faite pour mettre une nana dans leur lit. En même temps... C'est vrai que cette méthode marche presque à tous les coups en sens inverse. Tu montres le décolleté, tu souris, et toutes les portes s'ouvrent. D'ailleurs ça la déprime un peu, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a accroché avec Daiki. La première chose qu'il a faite quand ils se sont rencontrés, c'est se foutre d'elle. Et c'est parce qu'il l'a fait gentiment, comme si elle était un être humain et non un corps baisable potentiel, que c'est elle qui l'a dragué en premier.

**LEVI**

Intéressante cette jeune demoiselle, il sourit pas le moins du monde gêné.

« En fait non... Vu que les filles sont justement déjà prises.

— Bon on va surfer où on discute des heures ?, marmonne Taiga un peu contrarié.

— Tiger est jaloux !, rigole Sam, mais il a raison ! À vos planches ! »

Kelly s'approche de Lola.

« Je t'ai ramené une planche et je pense que la combi de Cynthia t'ira mieux.

— Oh, merci pour la planche ! Ouais, j'pense que Cynthia et moi on a le même gabarit !

— Tu n'as pas du tout surfé ces dernières années ?, demande Levi soudain très sérieux.

— Si, le week-end quand je rentrais chez mes parents... tous les deux mois à peu près.

— Ok., il se tourne vers Kelly, vous avez pas besoin de moi alors, j'vous laisse gérer ?

— Oui t'inquiète. »

Il hoche la tête et commence à enfiler correctement sa combinaison qu'il gardait autour de sa taille, en s'adressant aux garçons.

« Tai ? On y va ?

— Ok. »

Il regarde Kagami se préparer et dissimuler son torse puissant, en souriant. Il adore surfer avec lui, le basketteur est un sportif accompli et il est presque aussi doué que lui sur une planche de surf. Pour être honnête, il est convaincu que s'il passait autant de temps à faire du surf qu'il pratique le basket... Il serait même meilleur que lui.

Kagami prêt, ils filent vers la mer leurs planches sous le bras.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié la tournure qu'ont pris les choses. Il se serait bien passé des blagues des uns et des autres sur sa relation avec Levi, qui n'est pas réelle pour eux mais l'est pour lui. Oui il était jaloux. Il est toujours jaloux. Même si c'est dans ses bras que Levi passe la nuit, quoiqu'il arrive il a toujours besoin de draguer.

Il entre dans l'eau et c'est bon de sentir l'eau sur ses pieds. Il suit Levi au large en nageant sur sa planche.

**LOLA**

Elle fait connaissance avec les filles et le courant passe bien. Dès qu'elles sont parées, elles se jettent à l'eau à leur tour. Une fois dans l'océan, à la rencontre des vagues, elle oublie tout ce qui peut l'inquiéter. C'est toujours comme ça quand elle surfe. Les vagues sont au top et elle prend son pied. Dans l'eau, le temps s'arrête, il n'y a que le pur plaisir de la glisse.

**KAGAMI**

Ils enchaînent les vagues. Comme quand il court, comme quand il joue au basket, quand il surfe sa tête se vide et il n'y a que les sensations qui existent et l'instinct, la pensée primaire non réfléchie. Il prend des risques calculés il n'est pas là pour se foutre en l'air et foirer sa carrière au basket. Mais il a besoin d'un minimum de risque pour s'amuser. Les chutes sont douloureuses mais inévitables sur certaines vagues trop grosses, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de persévérer et de retourner au large pour trouver la prochaine vague.

Il se lance dans un rouleau gigantesque, Levi est devant lui, euphorique il hurle. Il ne crie pas lui, mais clairement la glisse c'est du pur plaisir.

**LOLA**

Ayant un peu perdu l'habitude, elle fatigue plus vite que ses camarades du jour et regagne la plage pour souffler un peu et prendre un bain de soleil. Elle est très surprise de trouver Daiki affalé à côté de sa serviette.

« Ah bah t'es déjà là mon cœur ?! Comment tu nous as trouvés ?

— Hm... »

Il relève la tête et la regarde à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

« J'ai suivi des gens pas très habillés dans la rue... Ça m'a conduit jusqu'à la plage... Ensuite j'ai marché un peu... et puis j'ai repéré tes affaires.

— Ça va mieux ?!

— Ça se passe. Ça a été ?

— Super. Mais j'ai perdu mon endurance !

— Oh, bah ça reviendra, ça... »

Elle s'allonge à ses côtés et ferme les yeux pour profiter du soleil tout en attrapant sa main.

« Ils sont sympas les potes de Taiga.

— Ah ? Tant mieux... »

Sa voix sonne comme s'il allait s'endormir à tout moment, et elle comprend qu'il a fait un effort pour venir. Ça lui fait plaisir. Elle serre un peu sa main dans la sienne et écoute le grondement du ressac. C'est un après-midi parfait.

**KAGAMI**

Levi donne le signal de la pause. C'est un peu leur mentor en fait, c'est le plus expérimenté, le professionnel du groupe. Et sous ses airs nonchalants, il est intraitable sur les temps de repos. Le surf n'est pas un sport où on peut se permettre de continuer en étant un peu fatigué. C'est pas une cheville foulée qu'on risque mais la noyade.

Ils retournent donc tous sur la plage. Il discute un peu avec Matt et Tuan en remontant.

Il repère Aomine, comme il semble dormir, il ne le dérange pas. Mais il est content qu'il les ait rejoint.

**LEVI**

Il jette un œil discret au mec de Lola. Alors c'est lui ? Le gars qui a réussi à soûler Taiga et à pécho une super meuf comme elle ? Ouais il est un peu mignon...

Il fouille son sac et fait la distribution. Il les appelle un par un pour leur lancer barre énergétique et bouteille d'eau.

« Lola... »

Elle se tourne vers lui et il lui envoie aussi une bouteille et de l'énergie en barre.

« Si tu veux y retourner tu reprends des forces et tu t'hydrates. On se pose au moins 30 minute. »

Puis il se relève avec deux barres et deux dernières bouteilles et s'accroupit devant Kagami. Il lui donne ses vivres et caresse doucement ses cheveux mouillés avant de relever son menton pour regarder son visage aux traits tirés, avec des gestes doux voire tendres.

« Tai... Tu te reposes 1h... Et tu dors s'il te plaît. Je te laisse pas retourner dans l'eau si tu as pas dormi.

— ... Ok... Ok... »

Puis il s'assoit à côté de lui pour se sustenter lui aussi. Kelly rigole.

« Tiger il a toujours des traitements de faveur ! »

**LOLA**

Elle a observé subrepticement les deux garçons. Des traitements de faveur, dit Kelly ? Ils sortent ensemble, oui ! Elle se demande comment Taiga vit le fait que Levi se montre aussi charmeur. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Daiki, immobile comme une pierre qui a coulé au fond de l'océan. Elle soulève ses lunettes de soleil : on dirait bien qu'il dort. Du coup, elle s'attaque à son en-cas. Levi a l'air très sérieux, il est sûrement prof de surf, vu sa façon de prendre les choses en main et de surveiller tout le monde. Ce n'est pas plus mal : sur la côte est, elle a surfé avec des gens beaucoup moins prudents.

Après s'être posée et rassasiée, elle se sent à nouveau d'attaque pour aller affronter les vagues, et même en pleine forme !

**KAGAMI**

Il n'est jamais à l'aise quand leurs amis insistent sur ces 'traitements de faveur' dont il bénéficierait.

« Toujours ? Attends c'est pas lui qui est là pour te tenir les cheveux quand t'es malade d'avoir trop bu ? Ou qui s'assure qu'on est tous bien rentrés chez nous avec une bouteille d'eau au pied du lit ? Je crois qu'il mérite qu'on s'occupe aussi de lui.

— Ah c'est sûr qu'il s'occupe toujours bien de nous..., confirme Kelly.

— Mais c'est top maintenant ce sera pas qu'une fois par mois !, ajoute Rachel.

— C'est pas parce que j'habite ici maintenant que je vais m'occuper de vous tous les week-ends !, proteste-t-il »

Il boit sa bouteille en quelques gorgées. Il est assoiffé, la cuite de la veille n'aide pas. Levi s'en rend compte et lui tend la fin de la sienne.

« Thanks.

— De rien. C'est pas comme si tu nous faisais ça tous les jours. »

Le sourire que Levi lui adresse est doux et ça lui fait mal. Le surf lui avait fait du bien, sur l'eau il n'avait pensé à rien, profitant juste de la vitesse et de la glisse, le plaisir des sensations grisantes. Mais à présent, la gentillesse de Levi lui rappelle avec amertume qu'il ne peut pas là devant tout le monde le toucher et l'embrasser. Il boit la seconde bouteille rapidement, mange sa barre énergétique et ouvre entièrement le haut de sa combinaison pour se mettre à l'aise avant de s'allonger sur sa serviette.

Il entend Cynthia installée à côté de Lola se foutre de lui, mais il se contente de lui faire un geste insultant en silence.

Elle rit : « Je t'aime aussi Tai' » Puis se tourne vers Lola.

« Au fait, tu connais Tiger comment ?

— Oh, en fait on s'est seulement rencontrés hier, à l'aéroport. »

Lola désigne le dormeur du menton.

« C'est lui qui le connaît. Du lycée, apparemment. Et Daiki est basketteur aussi. Il jouait avec les Bulls avant de venir ici pour rejoindre les Lakers.

— Oh! Ils vont jouer ensemble comme au bon vieux temps alors ?!, s'exclame Rachel.

— On n'était pas dans la même équipe..., marmonne Kagami.

— Bon ceux qui sont en état on y retourne pour laisser notre Tiger se reposer ? »

Levi se lève avant même d'avoir terminé de parler.

**LOLA**

« Moi j'suis prête ! »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un autre regard à son homme, et puis pose un baiser sur son front, ce qui le fait grogner légèrement.

« À tout à l'heure mon cœur ! »

Nouveau grognement. Elle rigole et se lève à la suite de Levi.

« Allez go, à la flotte ! »

Sur ce, elle attrape sa planche et se met à courir vers l'océan.

**LEVI**

Il rigole en la voyant passer à côté de lui en courant. Il jette un œil au deuxième Japonais allongé pas loin de Kagami. Il ne dormait pas tant que ça finalement.

« Y'a d'autres bouteilles d'eau dans mon sac Tai... Bonne sieste. »

Puis, il se dirige lui aussi vers les vagues avec les autres.

**KAGAMI**

Les rayons du soleil font un bien fou et le réchauffent agréablement. Il a posé un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de sa lumière trop forte. Il se laisse bercer par le bruit des vagues qui s'échouent non loin d'eux sur le sable.

**AOMINE**

Il reste à végéter un bon moment au soleil, il a du mal à émerger. Finalement, les bruits environnants deviennent de plus en plus proches, et il reprend conscience de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il fait chaud... Trop chaud, même. Il se redresse et s'assied, retire ses lunettes de soleil et se masse les paupières. Puis, il observe l'océan et repère Lola. Il ne l'a jamais vue surfer, étant donné qu'il n'est jamais parti en week-end avec elle chez ses parents. En tout cas, elle a l'air de se débrouiller sacrément bien. Puis, il s'aperçoit qu'il y a quelqu'un non loin de lui.

« Oh tiens... Salut Kagami. T'as été rattrapé par la gueule de bois finalement ? »

Il pose ses lunettes sur sa serviette et retire son t-shirt. Ça fait du bien de sentir la brise marine sur sa peau nue.

« Hm... Pas le droit de retourner surfer si j'fais pas une sieste... Levi est intransigeant sur la sécurité... Quand on surfe avec lui faut appliquer ses règles., répond Kagami d'une voix molle à moitié endormie, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

— Ah je vois... Même quand tu bosses pas, t'as le droit à la méthode coach sportif, ben dis donc... Pas étonnant que t'aies envie de te soûler de temps en temps... »

Il rigole un peu, s'étire et remet ses lunettes de soleil, il y a définitivement trop de lumière aujourd'hui !

« Nan... Il a raison faut pas plaisanter avec le surf. Et tu peux compter sur lui pour veiller sur Lola aussi. Elle a eu droit à son encas comme tout le monde. »

Aomine fixe l'océan avec un léger sourire.

« J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait besoin qu'on veille sur elle…

— Besoin ou pas... Il le fera. On est tous des adultes on connaît nos limites... Mais c'est important pour lui. Il aime bien prendre soin des autres même s'il en a pas toujours l'air. »

Aomine hoche la tête et garde le silence quelques instants, puis reprend, légèrement hésitant :

« Au fait... Hm... J'espère que j'ai pas été trop con hier soir. J'étais vraiment torché.»

Kagami esquisse un sourire, seule partie visible de son visage dissimulé sous son bras.

« T'as pas été con... Mais j'ai découvert que tu avais l'alcool 'calin'. »

Aomine tressaille un peu et se frotte la nuque dans un geste d'embarras.

« Uh... J'espérais que t'aurais oublié ça. Désolé...

— No problem. Je peux oublier si ça t'arrange.

— Ah parce que t'oublies sur commande, toi ?! C'est pratique, ça...

— Je sais bien faire semblant en tout cas !, répond-il en rigolant. »

Aomine le regarde du coin de l'œil en se mordillant la lèvre. C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mais... Il le dit quand même.

« Je... J'aime autant que tu fasses pas semblant avec moi. J'ai l'impression que tu fais déjà assez semblant comme ça. »

**KAGAMI**

Il reste un peu silencieux en réfléchissant aux paroles d'Aomine. Il repense à leur soirée, à la discussion qu'il a eu avec Lola.

« Donc tu es prêt à ce que je m'en serve contre toi ?

— T'en servir contre moi ?! Comment ça ?

— Hm... Ben je pourrai te faire du chantage contre mon silence par exemple..., répond il en souriant.

— Hmpf... J'imagine que tu pourrais... Mais j'crois pas que tu sois ce genre de gars.

— Je suis pas parti pour faire semblant avec toi vu... Tout ce que je t'ai raconté hier soir. Mais j'espère que tu feras pas semblant avec moi non plus... »

Il a l'intuition qu'Aomine cache lui aussi des choses et pas uniquement son inquiétude vis à vis de Lola.

**AOMINE**

Il se tend et frotte ses paupières, sentant une immense lassitude s'abattre sur lui. Kagami a raison bien évidemment, et il mérite qu'il lui rende la pareille, qu'il se montre honnête envers lui, et il aimerait le faire, il aimerait tellement... Si seulement il n'avait pas tant de honte et de culpabilité sur les épaules, peut-être qu'il y arriverait...

« J'essaierai… murmure-t-il d'une voix pas très convaincue.

— Ok..., puis il se redresse sur ses coudes pour regarder l'océan, Lola se débrouille bien.

— Ouais... Je l'avais encore jamais vue surfer... Mais ça se voit qu'elle fait ça depuis l'enfance.

— Hm... Je crois que j'vais y retourner un peu... J'ai fait mon heure de pause... Et demain il prévoit une mer trop calme pour le surf. Faut en profiter aujourd'hui. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se lève et enfile de nouveau sa combinaison entièrement. Il fixe le leash à sa cheville et reprend sa planche. Il regarde Aomine.

« À tout de suite ?

— Ouais... » Il esquisse un sourire. « À tout de suite. »

Il hoche la tête en lui offrant un sourire plus grand, plus chaleureux. Il se détourne et part en courant vers la mer sa planche sous le bras. Il ne s'arrête pas quand il atteint les premières vaguelettes qui s'échouent dans le sable. Il court jusqu'au niveau d'eau suffisant, jette sa planche et s'allonge dessus pour continuer vers le large en nageant.

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde partir à l'assaut de l'océan et se sent... frustré. Lendemain-de-cuité, idiot, fatigué, coupable, tout ça à la fois. Il pousse un soupir et prend son portable, sort ses écouteurs et les branche dans ses oreilles, laissant la musique recouvrir le bourdonnement parasite de ses pensées. Il se détend un peu, se rallonge sur sa serviette, pousse le volume et referme les yeux.

**KAGAMI**

Il profite de la mer, il n'a pas surfé depuis un mois et quoiqu'il dise, ça lui manque de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer quand il veut. Il a retrouvé Levi et les autres et ils s'élancent ensemble sur les vagues. Le vent siffle dans ses oreilles, l'océan gronde et il fléchit les genoux pour rester souplement le plus longtemps possible sur sa planche. La vitesse est grisante c'est un sentiment jouissif de puissance que de parvenir au bout d'une vague.

**AOMINE**

Il ne s'endort pas mais il rêvasse, et rouvre les yeux pour plonger son regard dans ce ciel si bleu, profond, intense, presque effrayant. Ses pensées sont décousues, et peu à peu la musique et la chaleur du soleil l'apaisent. Il se repose et son esprit se vide, dérivant loin de ses préoccupations, très loin, quelque part là-haut dans ce ciel non troublé. Il ignore combien de temps ça dure, il ne se raccroche plus à rien, il se contente de se laisser planer, savourant cette sensation de légèreté, presque d'apesanteur, qui lui manque tellement ces temps-ci...

**KAGAMI**

Les autres sont en train de remonter sur la plage. Il ne reste plus que lui et Levi dans l'eau.

« Ça va Tai ?

— Yes comme toujours.

— On se fait encore quelques vagues ?

— Carrément. »

Il observe l'immense étendue d'eau bleue et il nage rapidement vers le large.

« Tai ! Celle-là! »

Il suit la direction indiquée par le doigt de Levi et il hoche la tête en souriant. Ils s'avancent autant qu'ils peuvent puis se séparent pour prendre de la distance entre eux et se retournent pour se mettre dans le sens de la vague. Elle arrive. Vive. Puissante. Rapide. Ils grimpent sur leurs planches, s'accroupissent et attendent le bon moment. Et quand ils sentent leurs planches commencer à se soulever ils se mettent debout. Et ils glissent dans un rouleau parfait.

Sur la plage Sam siffle.

« Oh fuck... Elle doit être trop bonne celle-là... »

Rachel suit son regard et répond pensivement sans les quitter des yeux.

« Ils vont pas la tenir jusqu'au bout elle est trop rapide...

— Si... Ils sont capables... Tous les deux ils en sont capables..., réplique Matt tout aussi envieux. »

**AOMINE**

Il redescend sur Terre quand Lola revient s'asseoir près de lui, trempée et euphorique.

« Hey ! T'as vu ça ? Il sont plutôt doués Taiga et Levi ! J'ai encore des progrès à faire ! »

Il se soulève sur un coude et les voit s'attaquer à une vague impressionnante. Il est un peu jaloux, à vrai dire.

« Hm... Moi je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien...

— C'est gentil, mon cœur ! »

Il se tourne vers les autres nouveaux arrivants et lève la main en guise de salut.

« Hey. Moi c'est Daiki. »

**KAGAMI**

Celle-là leur demande un effort considérable pour tenir debout sur leur planche jusqu'à la fin. Et quand ils en sortent et finissent par se laisser tomber à l'eau, il a le sourire aux lèvres. La vitesse avait été impressionnante. Ils s'installent à califourchon sur leurs planches pour se reposer quelques minutes.

« Elle était vraiment dingue celle là ! »

Il acquiesce et Levi se rapproche de lui, leurs planches ainsi côte à côte leurs jambes se touchent et il en profite pour poser une main sur sa cuisse.

« Bon encore une et je crois qu'on aura eu notre compte pour aujourd'hui. »

**AOMINE**

Les amis de Kagami se présentent à leur tour, et la dénommée Cynthia le regarde avec curiosité.

« Alors comme ça toi aussi t'es basketteur ?!

— Guilty as charged.

— C'est cool ! Et Lola nous a dit que tu connaissais Tiger du lycée ?

— Ouais... On s'est rencontrés à une compet' inter-lycées. J'avais encore jamais croisé un joueur comme lui.

— Ah oui ? Comment ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Difficile à décrire. À l'époque il brillait pas tellement par sa technique, mais... J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de volonté. De détermination.

— Ah oui... Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Il continue à observer Kagami, et ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça... hors contexte ? C'est à dire qu'il a l'habitude de l'admirer sur un terrain de basket, mais sur l'eau... Il a l'air de vraiment kiffer, en tout cas. L'océan, ça lui va bien. Comme s'il était dans son élément. Libre... Rayonnant. Il secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées un peu étranges.

« J'ai suivi sa saison au basket... Il est impressionnant... Comme au surf. Il aurait pu devenir pro aussi je pense.

— Bah... Quand il sera trop vieux pour le basket, je suis sûr que Levi sera ravi de le prendre dans son école de surf., ajoute Sam, Tiger c'est un peu son petit frère à Levi.

— Mais il avait pas un frère Levi ?

— Ouais... Bah évite de lui en parler... C'est à l'époque où Tai est arrivé... Son frère a été chopé avec de la coke qu'il dealait. Il est en taule depuis... Levi l'adorait mais il en parle plus du tout. Je crois... Qu'il a un peu reporté son affection sur Tai. »

Aomine se renfrogne en entendant ça. Comme il sait ce qu'il en est vraiment... Il doute que le côté "petit frère" ce soit un truc super compatible avec le couple. Il sent le regard de Lola sur lui et ils échangent un coup d'œil. Elle aussi a l'air de trouver ça bizarre. Est-ce qu'elle a deviné ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, Lola est plutôt du genre observatrice.

« Il pourrait peut-être passer pro au surf, remarque-t-il, mais pour lui rien ne remplacera jamais le basket. »

Il sourit un peu. De cela, il est certain. Parce qu'il est pareil. Le basket c'est plus qu'une passion ou un métier, c'est leur mode de vie et même leur mode d'expression. Il repense à la proposition de Kagami de se refaire un one-and-one et son sourire s'élargit à cette idée. Oui, définitivement, il aimerait ça. Il adorerait ça.

**KAGAMI**

Marchant à côté de Levi, la planche sous le bras, il rejoint tranquillement le sable où leurs amis les attendent.

« Alors ?! Comment était cette vague ?, demande une Cynthia surexcitée.

— Génial ! On en a rarement d'aussi belles. Bien tendue par contre !

— Mais on a assuré mec !, rigole Levi.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Levi fouille déjà dans son sac et lui balance une nouvelle bouteille d'eau. Kagami l'attrape au vol en le remerciant et la descend tout entière d'une seule traite. Levi boit aussi un peu avant de se relever et de se tourner vers Lola.

« Tu te débrouilles bien.

— Ouais ! Carrément., renchérit Kelly, tu peux garder la planche en attendant de t'en acheter une.

— Et la combi, ajoute Cynthia.

— Tiens donne moi ton téléphone je te donne mon numéro et je te préviendrais quand on se fait des sorties., reprend Kelly.

— Oh ouais, ça serait super ! s'enthousiasme Lola avant d'échanger les numéros.

Levi lui donne quelques conseils pour améliorer sa technique avant que Rachel le coupe.

« Oui oui. On verra ça la prochaine fois. On va se doucher?, et en s'adressant à Lola et Daiki, enfin surtout à Lola qu'elle a très envie de connaître plus, on passe la soirée dans un bar à côté vous vous joignez à nous ? »

Lola se tourne vers son homme.

« Ça te dit, mon cœur ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi pas.

— Cool ! Quel bar et à quelle heure ? demande Lola en reportant son attention sur Rachel.

— Yes! On t'envoie l'adresse par SMS. Pour l'heure... 21h? Ça te dérange si on te rajoute sur notre groupe whatsapp ? »

Kagami est étonné qu'Aomine accepte après la cuite de la veille. Honnêtement, si ça ne lui assurait pas une soirée et nuit avec Levi... Il serait sûrement rentré chez lui pour dormir.

**AOMINE**

Il attend que Lola ait terminé les échanges d'adresses, de numéros et des dieux savent quoi encore – il a cessé d'écouter et étouffe un gros bâillement – et puis se dit qu'il aurait probablement mieux fait de rentrer se mettre au lit, mais ça fait plaisir à Lola et de toute façon il ne restera pas jusqu'à pas d'heure, pas comme la veille ! Après quoi, il se lève, prend sa serviette sous le bras et salue tout le monde à la ronde. Puis, Lola et lui remontent lentement la plage pour retourner chez eux, et il l'écoute distraitement lui raconter les joies du surf retrouvé. Il est crevé et même si un peu moins mélancolique que tout à l'heure, il se sent toujours perturbé et ses pensées le ramènent sans arrêt à sa soirée de la veille et à la discussion qu'il a eue avec Kagami. Il pense à sa situation, à ses amis qui ignorent tout d'une partie de sa vie, s'étonne un peu d'être le seul à savoir, il se demande aussi pourquoi Kagami lui a fait confiance et se dit qu'il ne pourra pas lui rendre la pareille, et puis... Il tourne en rond, et ça l'emmerde.

« Au fait... commence Lola en lui glissant un regard de côté. Levi et Taiga... Ils sont ensemble, non ? »

Il n'est qu'à moitié surpris qu'elle lui pose la question.

« Ouais... Mais personne est au courant.

— C'est chelou que leurs amis aient rien vu… malgré la façon dont ils se regardent et ils se touchent... »

Aomine grimace. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette remarque l'énerve, mais Lola ne voit rien, trop absorbée par ses propres questions.

« Mais c'est un secret du coup ?

— Ouais...

— Pourquoi ? À cause de la carrière de Taiga ?

— En partie...

— Tu veux pas m'en dire plus ?

— Je savais pas... Kagami m'en a parlé hier soir... Je savais même pas qu'il... enfin... qu'il préfère les hommes... »

Lola le dévisage et éclate de rire.

« Fais pas cette tête gênée ! Me dis pas que t'as un problème avec ça ! T'es pas aussi prude que ça ! »

Chaque mot est un petit coup de poignard, mais elle ne peut pas savoir, elle ne doit pas savoir...

_Quoi donc ? Que tu es comme lui ? Que tu n'as rien à faire avec elle ? Que t'as pas les couilles de le lui dire, ni à elle, ni à Kagami ?_

Il ignore ses propres pensées. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait : il oublie et continue à mener sa vie. Ça fonctionne toujours. Il a toujours évité tous les écueils. Il n'a jamais lâché le contrôle.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y croit plus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semble qu'il a déjà franchi un point de non retour, et que les choses ne redeviendront plus jamais normales ? Qu'il aura beau tenter de lutter contre le courant, il finira inévitablement par s'écraser contre les rochers ?

**KAGAMI**

Ils se dispersent tous et il suit Levi jusque chez lui. En arrivant, ils rincent les combis et les planches avant de rejoindre la douche ensemble. Pour une fois, il est le premier à venir se presser contre Levi. Cet après-midi avait été tellement frustrante. Il l'embrasse avec passion. Et Levi sourit.

« On dirait… Que t'as envie de moi Tai…

— Yeah… Fais moi l'amour... »

Levi ne se fait pas prier et le plaque contre le mur de la douche en mordant sa nuque.

« J'adore quand tu es aussi impatient… »

Ses doigts viennent caresser son intimité et doucement commence à le préparer.

« Touche-toi... »

Il s'exécute et commence à se masturber. Levi adore le voir se toucher. Ça ne le dérange pas vraiment même si parfois il aimerait que ce soit lui qui le fasse jouir.

Levi lui fait l'amour, avec son mélange de tendresse, de sollicitude et de sauvagerie habituel. Il a cette façon de l'aimer qui le laisse toujours un peu sur sa faim. Il n'arrive pas à se lâcher totalement, il aimerait que Levi, le touche plus, il aimerait que Levi le fasse vibrer comme si son plaisir était plus important que tout le reste, il aimerait… Mais il n'ose pas demander, en parler. Il n'arrive pas. Il a peur, il a l'intuition que cette discussion briserait leur relation. Comme celle de savoir si Levi l'aime. Comme celle de savoir si Levi serait prêt à en parler à leurs amis…

Il sirote sa bière dans le canapé. Il ont fait l'amour. Levi est allongé sur ses cuisses et il caresse distraitement ses cheveux alors qu'il regarde la télé. Mais il ne suit pas ce qu'il se passe à l'écran, cette discussion avec Aomine le tourmente toujours et lui laisse un goût amer. Il devrait parler à Levi. Il le regarde, alors qu'il est totalement concentré sur son écran et son cœur se serre. Il l'aime trop pour accepter la vérité. Et quelle vérité ? Peut-être que s'il pose la question, Levi lui dira qu'il l'aime.

« Tai… Tu peux faire un truc japonais ? Tu sais le truc avec du porc pané et de l'œuf sur du riz ?

— Ok. Si tu veux.

— Thanks ! »

Levi lui sourit, pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et se redresse pour lui permettre d'aller cuisiner. Il aurait bien aimé terminer sa bière avant de se mettre aux fourneaux mais… Il se lève et rejoint la cuisine.

**AOMINE**

Ils commandent thaï pour le dîner et mangent devant la télé. Il n'a pas pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il a hâte de commencer sa saison en NBA, histoire qu'il puisse se concentrer sur quelque chose et passer moins de temps à ressasser. Il prend une note mentale de demander à Kagami tout à l'heure de se faire un basket le lendemain après-midi. Ça aussi, ça lui fera du bien. Et puis, Kagami avait l'air impatient de jouer à nouveau avec lui, alors...

Quand c'est l'heure, ils quittent l'appartement pour rejoindre les autres au bar indiqué. À leur arrivée, ils trouvent Kelly et Rachel déjà assises avec leurs boissons. Ils s'installent avec elles et Aomine entame son mojito en prenant soin de le déguster, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se retrouve dans le même état que la veille, d'autant que si tout se passe comme il l'aimerait, demain sera une journée chargée. Il est impatient et jette de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte. Il apprécie les amis de Kagami, mais au fond... C'est lui qu'il a vraiment envie de voir ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Ravies de vous retrouver en ce dimanche :) Les choses vont quelque peu avancer (et se corser) dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Stella : Hm... Ton vœu pour le basket va peut-être être exaucé dans ce chapitre :) Quant au rythme de parution, on fera de notre mieux, pour l'instant ça fonctionne bien ;) On espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Ils ont dîné un katsudon à la demande de Levi. Il est en train de faire la vaisselle, son petit ami toujours devant la télévision échange des messages avec il ne sait qui.

Quand l'heure de rejoindre le bar approche, Levi se glisse dans son dos enlaçant sa taille. Ces petits actes de tendresse lui plaisent toujours et ce sont ces courts moments qui lui manquent le plus quand il ne voit pas Levi. Ses lèvres se posent sur sa nuque.

« T'as bientôt fini ? Ils vont nous attendre…

— Ouais j'ai fini.

— Cool ! »

Levi se détache de lui et se dirige vers l'entrée. Il le rattrape et l'arrête pour lui réclamer un baiser que son petit ami amusé lui offre volontiers. Ils enfilent leurs chaussures et il passe un sweat par dessus son vieux débardeur Korn un peu lâche mais qu'il adore. Il ne fait pas froid, et il fera sûrement trop chaud au bar, mais la fatigue et la cuite de la veille le rendent un peu frileux.

Ils rejoignent le bar en discutant tranquillement, peu de temps après Aomine et Lola. Il lui semble que Levi a quelque chose à dire mais noie le poisson. Et c'est au moment de pousser la porte du bar qu'il lâche quelques mots en lui souriant.

« Au fait, demain pas de surf. J'vais aller voir d'autres potes demain soir du coup, tu pourras pas rester. »

Il sent comme une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac. C'est une manière subtile de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. Il le sait déjà. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas débarquer chez Levi quand il veut, sans le prévenir à l'avance. En vivant à l'autre bout du pays, il avait pu se mentir en se disant que planifier permettait à Levi de pouvoir être à cent pourcent disponible pour lui quand il venait à Los Angeles. Maintenant, qu'il est là, il n'y a plus d'excuses. Levi n'a pas envie de le voir tous les jours squatter ou du moins pas « quand il veut ».

Il n'a juste plus envie d'entrer dans ce bar. Il a juste envie de fuir et de se barrer. Mais il le suit dans le bâtiment. Levi repère aussitôt les filles et Aomine.

« Va t'installer je vais nous chercher à boire. »

Il ne proteste pas. Il essaie de cacher la tempête qui couve en lui, l'envie de hurler, d'attraper Levi par le col et lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il n'en peut plus d'avoir l'impression d'être juste un jouet. Il est fatigué il n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir. Il s'approche de la table où leurs amis sont installés.

« Yo. Tu m'fais une place Rachel ? »

La jeune femme se décale et il retire son sweat avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en bout de banquette.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en voyant arriver Kagami, mais constate de suite qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il n'aime pas cette moue entre tristesse, contrariété et déception qui crispe ses traits. Il préfère tellement le voir sourire. Il sirote son mojito en l'observant à la dérobée, déjà à la recherche d'une solution pour effacer cette expression de son visage. Finalement, il demande sans s'embarrasser de formalités, et en japonais parce que c'est ce qui lui vient naturellement avec lui :

« Tu fais quoi demain après-midi ?

— Rien de prévu », répond Kagami dans la même langue et en hochant la tête en direction de Levi pour le remercier vaguement pour la bière qu'il pose devant lui.

Aomine lui sourit.

« Tu veux faire un basket comme au bon vieux temps, juste toi et moi ? J'suis curieux de me rendre compte de ton niveau par moi-même. Quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir des surprises...

— Oh yes ! Carrément que je veux ! À quelle heure ? », la perspective d'un basket contre lui rend instantanément le sourire à Kagami.

Aomine est soulagé de sa réponse. Et il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait : plus de moue triste, mais un beau sourire enthousiaste.

« Disons 14h ? demande-t-il, emballé à son tour. Demain matin, j'vais nager... Enfin, essayer, quoi. Et après, j'vais te mettre une branlée comme t'en as jamais connue dans toute ta carrière !

— Pas moyen ! Je vais te battre Aomine et tu vas bien sentir passer la pilule que je vais te mettre !, rigole l'ancien basketteur des Knicks.

— Hey ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? C'est trop bizarre de t'entendre parler en… en quoi déjà ?, demande Sam un peu perdu.

— Japonais., répond Tuan en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Aomine prétend pouvoir me mettre une raclée demain au basket… Mais il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil., sourit Kagami en regardant son compatriote avec un regard brillant de malice et de défi., Ok pour 14h. »

Aomine acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, puis regarde les autres et reprend en anglais, sourire aux lèvres :

« Ce qu'il vous dit pas, c'est que j'ai toujours été meilleur que lui au basket… » Puis, reportant son attention sur Kagami, il ne résiste pas à pousser la provocation : « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as battu, hein ? T'avais quoi, quinze ans ? Donc ok ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas affrontés, et même si j'ai foi en tes progrès... »

Il se renfonce dans son siège et croise les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire satisfait avant de conclure :

« ...Pas moyen que t'y arrives. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sent déjà l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines par anticipation. Son regard rubis est fiché dans celui d'Aomine et son sourire est franc et pur. Le basket contre Aomine l'a toujours fait vibrer, son corps s'en souvient de ces heures à s'exténuer sur un terrain, à ne jamais se laisser abattre, pas tant que la fatigue ne lui coupait pas les jambes.

« On verra ça Aomine… En effet. On avait que quinze ans… Et je t'ai déjà battu. Même si… Je te l'accorde, t'as toujours été meilleur que moi… J'en ai affronté des bons joueurs, des mecs exceptionnels, mais c'est vrai p'tet que c'est parce que j'avais que quinze ans mais tu es le joueur contre lequel j'ai préféré jouer… J'ai jamais retrouvé autant de challenge contre qui que ce soit. »

Il lui adresse un sourire presque charmeur, le même sourire qu'il avait toujours quand Aomine le défiait quand ils avaient quinze ans. Ce sourire est très particulier, même s'il ne l'a jamais réalisé, c'est un sourire que seul Aomine sait lui décrocher.

« J'ai… Vraiment hâte de t'affronter mec ! »

S'il n'avait pas des heures de surf dans les pattes et les restes de la cuite de la veille, il emmènerait même Aomine tout de suite pour faire un basket. Mais il doit malheureusement ronger son frein, malgré les fourmis qui courent déjà dans ses jambes.

**AOMINE**

Il reconnaît ce regard, ce sourire, et il a un coup au cœur en éprouvant les mêmes sensations qu'autrefois, et en s'apercevant à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Car dans cette expression, il voit plus plus que la promesse d'un beau match, plus que l'instinct de rivalité qui les oppose autant qu'il les rassemble. Quand Kagami lui sourit comme ça, c'est comme s'il le voyait d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Comme si ce qu'ils partageaient sur le terrain créait un petit bout de réalité qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. Un monde à eux, qu'il suffisait d'un terrain de basket pour conjurer.

Il lui sourit pareillement en retour, le cœur battant, impatient et fébrile comme s'il avait à nouveau quinze ans et qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Et puis... Kagami a raison. Lui aussi a affronté de très bons joueurs, il a pris énormément de plaisir, et d'autant plus depuis qu'il est arrivé aux USA. Mais jouer contre Kagami, ce sera toujours une expérience unique, plus stimulante et plus passionnante que n'importe quel autre affrontement.

« Moi aussi, Kagami… J'ai vraiment hâte. »

**LEVI**

Il observe l'échange entre les deux Japonais. Il y a définitivement un truc qui se passe entre eux. En fait, il n'a jamais vu Taiga avoir une telle expression pour du surf, pourtant il sait qu'il adore ça, mais il ne l'a jamais vu non plus avec cette expression pour du basket non plus. Cela dit ils n'abordent pas beaucoup ce sujet, pourtant ce sourire et ce regard qu'ils échangent le contrarient.

Il y a plus que du basket entre eux. Ils ont peut-être déjà couché ensemble. Sous la table, il pose sa main sur la cuisse de Taiga. Il ne réalise ce qu'il fait que lorsqu'il le sent tressaillir légèrement à ce contact.

**KAGAMI**

Son sourire se fane légèrement quand il sent la main de Levi se poser sur sa cuisse et il détourne le regard d'Aomine qui l'espace d'un long moment a semblé être seul à exister dans son univers. Il réalise qu'ils sont autour de cette table dans ce bar entourés d'amis et d'amants. Son cœur s'affole un peu dans sa poitrine. Il a une sensation étrange, amère, un poids sur l'estomac. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas dans le bon sens. Il a l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas dans ce tableau, comme un grain de sable qui bloque les rouages d'une machine pourtant bien huilée, comme un puzzle qui ne s'imbrique pas tout à fait correctement. Il a conscience de nouveau de la présence de Levi à côté de lui.

Et comme si Levi réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de faire, il retire sa main qui laisse une trace chaude sur sa cuisse et à la fois un coulée de sueur froide dans son dos. Jamais Levi ne le touche intimement quand ils sont en groupe comme ça habituellement. Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était comme s'il avait voulu attirer son attention. Attention qui était totalement et uniquement tournée avec Aomine quelques instants plus tôt. Est-ce que Levi est jaloux ?

**LEVI**

Il n'a pas regardé Taiga une seule fois en faisant ce geste. Ça avait été comme un réflexe. Il n'avait pas aimé ne plus être le centre d'attention du basketteur. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. C'est plus pervers que ça et il le sait, même s'il a honte parfois de se l'avouer, car il a une vraie tendresse pour Taiga. Il n'a jamais eu une relation aussi longue avec un autre mec. Ça n'avait toujours été que des coups d'un soir. Mais pas Taiga. Lui, il a envie de le garder, comme un petit animal de compagnie. Il aime se sentir l'être tout puissant pour Taiga. Qu'il s'intéresse à un autre homme comme s'il était le centre de son monde, le fait rager. Quand ils vont rentrer ce soir, il va bien lui rappeler qui est son univers et ce n'est pas ce gars qui vient de débarquer d'un lointain passé.

« Et y'a moyen d'assister à cet affrontement qui s'annonce épique ?!, demande Cynthia très enthousiaste. »

Il n'aime pas le basket, mais si les autres y vont, il s'y rendra peut-être aussi pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre que du basket entre les deux Japonais. Si c'est à quatorze heures, il aura le temps d'être à l'heure à son rendez-vous du soir.

**LOLA**

Comme Levi, elle a perçu quelque chose d'inattendu et d'extrêmement étrange passer entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais contrairement à Levi, le sentiment que ça lui évoque est plus proche de l'angoisse. Tout à coup, elle est prise d'un gros doute. Est-ce que Daiki lui aurait caché plus de choses qu'elle ne le croyait ? Est-ce que son passif avec Taiga implique autre chose que de l'amitié et une forte rivalité sportive ? Évidemment, elle se fait sans doute des idées, mais…

Elle repense à l'expression embarrassée de Daiki quand elle a insisté pour en savoir plus sur la relation entre Taiga et Levi. Et si ce qui le gênait, ce n'était pas leur couple, mais... ses propres souvenirs ? Ou ses propres désirs ?... Elle regarde son homme en cherchant à lire sur son visage, mais c'est comme s'il avait totalement oublié sa présence, ce qui ne fait rien pour la rassurer. C'est seulement quand Taiga rompt le contact visuel que son expression change et qu'il semble revenir à la normale. Et encore... Il a l'air perturbé... Contrarié. Cette moue-là revient trop souvent ces temps-ci. Elle aimerait beaucoup savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais elle n'ose pas lui demander de peur de le braquer. Et puis, elle ne sait même pas vraiment ce qu'elle redoute, au juste.

Finalement, il lui adresse un léger sourire qui ne la convainc qu'à moitié, et elle le lui rend avec le même manque de conviction.

**AOMINE**

Le charme se brise aussi vite qu'il s'est installé, lui laissant une sensation désagréable de confusion. Pendant un instant, il a eu l'impression que... Que quoi, au juste ? Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose s'est réveillé en lui, quelque chose que le sourire solaire de Kagami a libéré, comme une plante qui perce le fin manteau neigeux à la veille du printemps. Il est à peine arrivé à L.A., et pourtant il lui semble déjà être passé en ce court laps de temps par tout le spectre des émotions. Il sent confusément que quelque chose lui échappe.

La question de Cynthia sur leur match le ramène sur Terre. Il regarde Lola et lui sourit légèrement, comme si... il cherchait à la rassurer ? C'est stupide. Il est stupide.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a rien contre l'idée d'avoir du public. S'il y a une chose qu'il n'a jamais eu de difficultés à admettre, c'est son côté narcissique qui apprécie qu'on l'admire. Après tout, il est sportif de haut niveau : dans son milieu, aimer se donner en spectacle est plutôt un atout qu'un véritable défaut. Même si, quand il joue contre Kagami, il a tendance à oublier totalement le monde qui l'entoure.

« En ce qui me concerne, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répond-t-il donc à la jeune femme.

— Cool !

— Ah ben j'viens aussi alors j'suis bien curieux de voir ça !, ajoute Tuan en souriant. »

**KAGAMI**

Quelque part il aurait préféré aller faire ce match sans les autres, juste avec Aomine. C'était une occasion de se retrouver seuls tous les deux et peut-être discuter encore. Et puis, au fond, il avait presque envie de garder leurs échanges jalousement pour lui. Et son angoisse sur la question s'intensifie quand Levi propose qu'ils s'y retrouvent tous dans ce cas. Il se fait une raison, ils en auront d'autre des _one-and-one_, du moins, il l'espère.

Le reste de la soirée se passe, mais il reste un peu déphasé. Toujours cette impression que certaines choses devraient être changées, comme remises à l'endroit. C'est sûrement dû à cette discussion qu'il devrait avoir avec Levi et qu'il ne se décide pas à provoquer.

La soirée se passe et il ne retrouve pas ce sourire qu'il avait en regardant Aomine.

Les heures s'écoulent et il a une furieuse envie de fuir tout ça, avec au fond un truc qu'il n'ose pas s'avouer.

_Il se lève soudain, attrape Aomine par le poignet et quitte le bar en courant, laissant les autres là derrière eux. Laissant les autres qui ne comprennent pas que Aomine est la clé. La clé de quoi, il ne sait pas encore mais il a besoin d'être seul avec lui, il sait qu'il va comprendre. Bizarrement, Aomine ne proteste pas en le suivant, comme s'il avait attendu ça lui aussi. Il court jusqu'au terrain de basket et réalise qu'il n'a pas de ballon. Son coeur s'emballe dans sa poitrine et il se retourne vers Aomine dont il n'a pas lâché le poignet et qu'il serre comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit. Et il le regarde… Une pulsion qui vient des tripes il s'avance sur lui et..._

« TAIGA ! »

Il relève les yeux vers Levi. Visiblement, il devait l'appeler depuis quelques minutes.

« Une autre bière ?

— Ok... »

Il répond par réflexe, même pas tout à fait sûr de la question. Levi se rend au bar après avoir pris les commandes de tout le monde. Il s'était imaginé fuir avec Aomine ? Il avait failli… Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine, il blêmit et se prend la tête dans les mains. _Fuck_...

**AOMINE**

Après ce fugace instant de grâce, il est resté un peu en retrait, rêveur, mais la soirée s'est déroulée sans accrocs. Il s'entend plutôt bien avec la bande de Kagami, même s'il a un peu de mal avec Levi... Sans doute un préjugé à cause de ce que le basketteur lui a confié à son sujet. Il le trouve arrogant, ce mec. Il n'aime pas son sourire de pub pour dentifrice, sa façon de couver Kagami du regard comme s'il lui appartenait alors qu'il ne veut même pas officialiser leur relation. Et il déteste ses tatouages tribaux.

Quand le surfeur revient avec les verres, il prend sa bière en lui adressant à peine un regard.

« On rentre après ce verre ? »

Il n'entend pas tout de suite la question de Lola, toujours occupé à dresser la liste mentale des trucs qu'il n'aime pas chez Levi. C'est quand elle le lui demande une deuxième fois qu'il lève la tête et répond :

« Ouais, ok. J'suis crevé de toute façon. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Kagami, on dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme. Il se demande à quoi il pense. Il éprouve ce besoin presque douloureux de le rassurer. De lui dire que tout ira bien. Qu'il n'a pas besoin de rester avec ce surfeur à la mord-moi-le-nœud et qu'il trouvera mieux ailleurs. Quelqu'un qui le connaîtra mieux, qui le comprendra mieux, quelqu'un qui lui ressemble un peu plus. Quelqu'un comme...

Il avale le reste de sa bière d'une traite, il est temps de partir. Il aimerait trouver le bouton "stop" dans son cerveau pour empêcher ses pensées de dériver ainsi, mais comme il n'y en a pas, il n'y a que deux choix : se soûler, ou fuir. Il a besoin de son énergie pour le lendemain et il a déjà largement assez bu comme ça, alors la fuite est préférable. Lola n'a pas pris de dernier verre, alors elle est prête à partir.

« On y va ? »

Elle acquiesce et ils se lèvent tous les deux. Il salue la joyeuse bande d'un geste de la main.

« On rentre. Bonne nuit. »

— À demain !, sourit Kelly.

— Oh vous partez déjà ?!, pleurniche une Cynthia qui a un peu trop bu et se lève pour serrer Lola dans ses bras. À demain Lola. »

Les autres rigolent ça n'a pas l'air d'être étonnant de la part de la jeune femme.

**KAGAMI**

Malgré ses pensées étranges, malgré son absence d'implication dans cette soirée, il est déçu de voir Aomine partir. Et à la fois, il se dit que ça vaut mieux parce qu'il est complètement en train de dérailler. Il est juste fatigué lui aussi. Il est temps qu'il aille se coucher. Il boit sa bière rapidement.

« Levi… J'suis mort j'vais rentrer aussi… Tu peux rester si tu veux… Tu m'prêtes tes clés s'il te plaît ?

— Non j'vais rentrer avec toi. »

Les autres les laissent s'en aller avec un peu moins de drama. Sur le chemin du retour ils restent silencieux un long moment jusqu'à ce que Levi se décide à poser une question qui le déstabilise.

« T'as couché avec Daiki aussi ?

— Quoi ?! »

Il ne s'est pas ce qui le surprend le plus qu'il puisse croire qu'il y ait eu quoique ce soit entre lui et Aomine, alors qu'il prend juste conscience que… Non de rien du tout. Il ne peut pas penser ça. Ou qu'il ait choisi le terme « coucher avec » et pas « sortir avec », coucher ? C'est tout ce qu'ils font alors ?

« Aomine… On n'a même pas eu le temps d'être potes on était juste rivaux au basket.

— Ok. »

Levi ne semble pas très convaincu par cette réponse, mais il n'ajoute rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent la porte de son appartement. Là, il souffle d'une voix presque menaçante..

« Quoiqu'il se soit passé avec lui… Aujourd'hui, il appartient à une très jolie fille… Alors oublie… J'suis là Tai. Je peux m'occuper de tous tes besoins physiques. »

Ce soir, Levi lui fait l'amour avec moins de tendresse que d'habitude. Il a l'impression de se faire punir et malgré ses protestations il se laisse faire parce qu'il se sent coupable. Il mérite la brutalité de Levi. Et peut-être aussi parce que pour une fois, il a l'impression de susciter une vraie émotion chez son petit ami.

Il ne parvient pas à dormir. Il n'a même pas joui ce soir. Il regarde le plafond sur lequel les ombres des feuilles de palmiers dessinent des scènes hypnotiques. Il a envie de pleurer mais il n'en a même pas la force. Il se sent plus con que jamais. Il se sent mal et lâche.

Le sommeil finit malgré tout par l'emporter tard dans la nuit. Il se réveille à l'aube, de l'autre côté du lit, Levi lui tourne le dos. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui reviennent amèrement. On aura vu mieux comme soirée « en amoureux », dire qu'il avait sauté de joie quand Levi lui avait proposé de passer la nuit. Il se lève silencieusement. Dans la pièce principale, il s'habille rapidement pour aller courir et se vider la tête. Oublier Aomine, oublier Levi, oublier les mensonges, oublier qu'il se sent plus bas que terre. Fuir. Encore et toujours. Il est très doué pour ça.

Il met ses écouteurs et part sur la plage. Il adore courir sur la plage, sur le sable humide fraîchement découvert par les vagues.

**AOMINE**

Quand ils rentrent chez eux ce soir-là, Lola se montre encore plus câline que d'habitude. Elle l'attire dans la chambre et il ne proteste pas. Il répond à ses baisers, se concentre sur sa chaleur, sur son odeur... Il fait le vide dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui, elle semble particulièrement déterminée à lui faire plaisir et il est plutôt content quand elle s'agenouille entre ses jambes et vient lécher son membre qui se raidit au contact de sa langue chaude et agile. Il ferme les yeux et se détend, glissant une main distraite dans sa longue chevelure blonde. En plus, il est toujours plus sensible quand il est crevé, alors les attentions de la jeune femme lui procurent un plaisir qu'il accueille sans se poser de questions. La sensualité de la bouche de Lola lui fait oublier pendant quelques instants toutes les pensées et les émotions étranges qui le tourmentent. Il commence à lâcher prise et se laisse aller au plaisir qui l'envahit.

Et soudain, alors qu'il est sur le point de jouir, une image surgit dans son esprit. Paniqué, il tente de la repousser, mais il est trop tard pour retenir l'orgasme...

Après quoi, il reste allongé dans le noir, glacé tout à coup, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Car l'espace de quelques secondes, ce n'était plus Lola devant lui.

C'était Kagami.

Il se passe une main sur le visage en étouffant un « _Fuck_ » catastrophé.

« C'était si bon que ça ? »

Il met quelques instants à comprendre la question, et il s'aperçoit que Lola se méprend totalement sur sa réaction. La culpabilité lui noue les tripes.

_T'as pas le droit. T'as pas le droit de faire ça à Lola. Et t'as pas le droit de te faire ça à toi-même, après toutes ces années._

Et pourtant, il vient d'avoir un orgasme en pensant à Kagami.

Pour ne pas trahir les émotions qui le bouleversent, il chuchote dans le noir :

« Ouais... C'était vraiment bon. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, mais la réalité que dissimulent ces mots innocents est bien pire qu'un mensonge. À cet instant, il se déteste lui-même avec une intensité qu'il a rarement éprouvée.

_Ressaisis-toi, Daiki, bordel. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu vas devoir gérer ce merdier._

Certes... Mais pour l'instant, il n'a aucune idée de comment il va s'y prendre. Il a l'impression de venir de tomber d'une falaise.

Lola vient se coller à lui et il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, refoulant son envie de pleurer.

« Dors bien, mon cœur... » murmure-t-elle d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

Il pose un baiser sur sa tempe et ferme les yeux, en espérant que son état d'épuisement va lui permettre de perdre rapidement conscience. Et heureusement, les émotions trop fortes et le sexe induisent ce qu'il fallait de fatigue supplémentaire pour le faire sombrer malgré la panique, la culpabilité et le chagrin qui lui bouffent le cœur.

Le lendemain matin, il peine à croire à ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête la veille. Ça ressemble à un rêve... Malheureusement, il sait très bien que ça n'en est pas un. En ouvrant les yeux, il est surpris de constater qu'il est encore tôt. Il se rend dans la cuisine faire du café, qu'il apporte au lit à Lola, comme si ce geste anodin allait suffire à se faire pardonner.

_Pardonner de quoi ? T'as encore rien fait._

Techniquement, non, il n'a rien fait. Mais il se sent malhonnête. Il se sent sale. Il a mal au cœur. Il ignore tout ça et l'enfouit tout au fond de lui-même. Il se concentre sur l'instant présent et les prochaines heures. Lola est ravie de sa petite attention, et après avoir avalé un rapide petit-déjeuner, ils se mettent en route pour la plage.

**KAGAMI**

D'habitude quand il court, il arrive à se vider la tête mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se sent coupable. Son rêve éveillé de la veille le hante. Il s'est arrêté et regarde l'océan bleu, essoufflé d'avoir couru comme un dératé sans succès pour se vider la tête.

Il se sent coupable, de penser que la réaction un peu jalouse de Levi est comme une victoire. Il a honte d'avoir pensé à fuir avec Aomine. Il se sent minable de reporter ses angoisses, sur son ami. Il a l'impression que ses retrouvailles avec son ancien rival avaient ouvert trop de vannes en lui qu'il peine à colmater.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que son esprit veuille salir de cette manière sa relation avec son compatriote, cette amitié nouvelle ?

Tout ça parce qu'il a été sympa avec lui, parce qu'il l'a écouté, parce qu'il a eu l'air de s'inquiéter sincèrement pour lui… Il est en train de tout gâcher. S'il tombe amoureux d'Aomine… Non il ne peut pas faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit. Il est juste… Juste faible. Ouais c'est ça. Il est dans une mauvaise passe. Il doute de sa relation avec Levi, les mensonges lui pèsent. Il est juste fatigué.

Les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre d'elles-mêmes. Il faut juste qu'il oublie ça.

_Et mentir encore ?_

Il se mord la lèvre et il repart en courant, pour quitter la plage et rentrer chez Levi. Il a un basket à assurer cet après-midi, il doit préparer à manger, ranger ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Encore une fois, repenser à la façon dont Levi l'avait congédié le rend amer.

Il entre dans l'appartement, Levi n'est pas là. Un petit mot sur le comptoir l'informe qu'il est chez la voisine pour la dépanner. Il ne précise rien d'autre. Il jette le papier et file sous la douche. Une douche express comme d'habitude.

Levi rentre tard. Il ne lui pose aucune question et son petit ami se montre de meilleure humeur que la veille. Il prépare le repas et il appréhende. Il a hâte d'affronter Aomine sur le terrain et à la fois il a peur de ses pensées pour lui. Il n'arrive plus à savoir s'il veut que les minutes s'égrainent plus vite ou plus lentement. Il est bientôt l'heure et il envoie un message à Aomine.

[Kagami – 13h37]

Hello Aho. Toujours chaud pour un basket ? Tu veux que je passe te prendre où je t'envoie l'adresse ?

**AOMINE**

Comme Lola l'a promis, rien n'est comparable à l'océan le matin. Le ciel se reflète sur la surface presque lisse, immense, non troublée par les sportifs et les baigneurs. Quelques oiseaux piaillent sur la plage, impuissants à déranger le calme majestueux de la scène. L'air est frais et fait frissonner sa peau nue, mais il s'avance vers l'eau en retrouvant un peu de sérénité. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Sinon il aurait eu l'impression de devenir dingue, cloîtré dans ses pensées. Mais maintenant, avec aucun bâtiment venant briser les lignes pures de l'horizon qui permettent à peine de distinguer la mer du ciel, il a enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer un peu.

Lola le précède et une fois qu'ils ont de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, elle entreprend de lui montrer les mouvements basiques de la brasse.

« Si t'arrives à faire ça, le _crawl_ ça sera un jeu d'enfant. C'est pas difficile, tout est dans la coordination. T'es un sportif, tu devrais pas avoir trop de mal. »

Il essaie de reproduire ses mouvements et s'aperçoit assez vite qu'elle a probablement raison. L'eau lui semble accueillante, il ne la voit pas comme un élément hostile, mais comme une alliée qui soulage son corps des contraintes de la gravité. Il s'adapte doucement à sa texture, à son poids, à la façon dont son corps s'y meut. Et tout cela lui semble étrangement naturel.

« Tu te débrouilles super bien ! l'encourage Lola.

— Ouais, je crois bien que c'est mon truc la natation ! »

La blonde rigole.

« Ouais, t'as encore besoin d'entraînement, tout ça manque un peu d'élégance et de fluidité, et en plus là t'es dans des conditions optimales ! Mais j'suis sûre que ça viendra vite. »

Il acquiesce en souriant et continue à nager. L'eau roulant sur ses muscles lui donne la sensation de le purifier. Son esprit se clarifie comme le ciel où la lumière augmente, et pour une fois, il ne regrette pas le moins du monde de s'être levé à l'aube.

Ils restent un long moment dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à claquer des dents. Ensuite, ils regagnent la plage pour faire le plein d'énergie et de soleil. Ils manquent tous les deux de s'endormir, échoués sur le sable, ayant perdu la notion du temps et celle de l'espace, à force de fixer le ciel d'un bleu si profond. Ce sont leurs estomacs qui les rappellent à la réalité, et c'est nettement plus détendu qu'en se levant ce matin-là qu'Aomine rejoint l'appartement avec Lola.

Après un repas léger mais nourrissant, il est en train de boire un thé sur le balcon – et pas n'importe lequel, un thé sencha spécialement expédié du Japon par Satsu – quand il reçoit le message de Kagami. Il répond rapidement, saisi par un mélange d'anxiété à l'idée de le voir après son petit dérapage imaginaire de la veille, et d'impatience à celle de l'affronter de nouveau sur un terrain.

**KAGAMI**

[Aomine - 13h38]

Hello Bakagami, évidemment que je suis chaud. Viens me chercher stp. À tout de suite :)

Il ne peut empêcher un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres en lisant les mots d'Aomine. Et surtout il a la réponse à sa question, quoiqu'il se soit passé la veille, il a envie de le voir et de l'affronter.

« Bon... Je vais y aller. Faut que je passe prendre Aomine.

— Attends je t'accompagne ! »

Levi le rejoint dans l'entrée en souriant et l'embrasse avec gourmandise. Ça lui donne l'impression qu'il marque son territoire et c'est assez déplaisant. Mais il ne fait pas de remarques. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Il veut juste faire un basket. Ils sortent donc et en bas de l'immeuble il fait sonner le téléphone d'Aomine, en espérant que ce ne sera pas Lola qui va décrocher encore une fois. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, enfin si il sait... En tout cas il se sent honteux et mal à l'aise vis à vis d'elle.

« Yes, Kagami, lance Aomine en décrochant à la première sonnerie. T'es en bas ?

— Ouais. Vous êtes prêts ?

— Yep. On descend ! »

**AOMINE**

Il raccroche. Comme à son habitude, Lola est déjà prête, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne peut pas lui reprocher, c'est de manquer de ponctualité !

« J'avoue, confie-t-elle alors qu'ils descendent les escaliers, je suis un peu curieuse de te voir jouer avec Taiga. Ça a vraiment l'air d'être un truc important pour vous.

— Peut-être que tu comprendras quand on sera sur le terrain, réplique-t-il avec une neutralité étudiée. Y a certains trucs qui s'expriment pas avec des mots. »

Elle acquiesce, un peu trop pensivement à son goût, mais retrouve le sourire dès qu'ils sortent de l'immeuble et se retrouvent face à Levi et Kagami.

« Salut ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

— Moi très bien. Mais Tai est tombé du lit comme d'hab'.

— Ça veut pas dire que j'ai mal dormi.

— Pas faux !

— On y va ? » le regard impatient de Kagami se pose sur Aomine.

Le brun déglutit, soudain presque intimidé par ce regard. Il tente de bloquer l'image mentale qui s'est imprimée dans son esprit la veille, mais n'y parvient qu'à moitié parce que dans son imagination Kagami avait presque le même regard, tout en intensité contenue. Il se secoue et fait de son mieux pour chasser son trouble.

« On y va, confirme-t-il en lui adressant un demi sourire. J'te suis. C'est un terrain dont t'as l'habitude ? Il doit y avoir plein de monde qui pratique le street basket dans le coin, j'imagine. À Chicago y en avait plein. »

Il parle – trop vite, il en a bien conscience – pour couvrir son stress, et aussi parce que ça l'intéresse vraiment, et du coup il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est encore passé au japonais.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et commence à prendre la direction du terrain.

« Ouais c'est un terrain que je fréquente... Une fois par mois. Même quand j'étais à New York et que je revenais que trois-quatre jours ici... Impossible de pas faire quelques paniers. Je connais bien les jeunes qui le fréquentent aussi alors... Je saurai négocier pour qu'ils nous laissent la place. »

Aomine a l'air aussi impatient que lui de jouer et c'est pas pour lui déplaire. Il l'a rarement vu aussi nerveux. Non en fait, jamais. Et ça, le ramène à ses pensées de la veille. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, il ne sait pas quelle pulsion il pourrait être incapable de retenir. Non en fait il regrette de ne pas être seul avec lui. Alors ça lui va bien de parler japonais, c'est comme un peu se retrouver seuls dans un monde qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux sauf que... Lola comprend.

Il jette soudain un regard intense légèrement confus, à Aomine qui marche à côté de lui en finissant de parler alors que ses pensées le mènent à une conclusion étonnante.

Seuls ? Depuis quand il a des envies de solitude accompagnée ? Des envies de solitude, l'envie de fuir. Il connaît bien oui. Mais jamais il n'a pas pensé à les partager. Son cœur cogne soudain plus vite dans sa poitrine. Non. Il se trompe ce n'est pas ça. Aomine... C'est comme ce soir-là au bar, il a juste une indescriptible envie de lui faire confiance, envie de se dévoiler entièrement à lui, d'accepter d'être faible et lâche. Il n'arrive pas à se l'expliquer. Juste être avec Aomine c'est être lui-même. Fuir avec Aomine c'est arrêter de fuir finalement, arrêter de s'enfermer dans cette solitude où il n'y a que lui qui sait qui il est réellement.

**AOMINE**

Il sent peser le regard de Kagami sur lui et comme par réflexe, il lui adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Il ne peut pas se l'expliquer, mais il a l'impression que Kagami a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un. Ou alors c'est juste son imagination, encore, qui lui joue des tours. Peut-être qu'il ne fait que chercher une raison, une justification à sa propre confusion.

« C'est sûr qu'avoir un joueur de NBA qui vient squatter les terrains de rue ça fait son petit effet. »

Il a la gorge un peu sèche et pioche une bouteille d'eau dans son sac de sport. Il en avale quelques gorgées et reprend :

« À Chicago pour moi ça a vite été moitié basket, moitié séance de dédicaces... » Il rigole un peu. « Évidemment c'est pas franchement déplaisant, mais c'est chelou, quoi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il détourne le regard en réalisant qu'il fixe un peu trop Aomine peut-être.

« Ouais ici aussi. Mais ce sont souvent les mêmes gamins et maintenant... Ils ont compris que s'ils voulaient des dédicaces et échanger quelques ballons fallait qu'ils rangent leurs téléphones. »

Derrière eux, Levi regarde Lola.

« Tu comprends quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme soupire un peu.

« Pas tout... Daiki a un japonais très argotique et informel, c'est plutôt différent de ce que j'apprends en cours... J'arrive un peu mieux à suivre Taiga mais bon... Enfin, je comprends l'idée générale ! Là, ils sont en train de parler du fait d'être célèbre et d'attirer l'attention des jeunes fans quand ils vont jouer dans la rue ! »

Aomine, lui, rigole aux paroles de Kagami.

« Ah ouais ?! Tu sais mieux gérer les fans que moi, alors !

— Bah j'espère en tout cas... Pas sûr que le club soit super content si le fait qu'on est tous les deux à L.A. filtre sur les réseaux sociaux avant l'annonce officielle de notre recrutement.

— Bah... Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut si on est des stars, hein ?! » Il lui sourit et lui donne un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

Kagami rigole.

« Aho ! »

Puis il regarde devant lui.

« On y est. »

Ils arrivent sur un terrain effectivement déjà occupé par six jeunes. Ils s'arrêtent en les voyant arriver. Les surfeurs eux ne sont pas encore arrivés.

« Hey Tiger !

— C'est... Aomine avec toi ?

— Tout à fait. »

Un silence béat s'installe puis certains des jeunes viennent s'agglutiner autour d'eux. Et ils commencent à réclamer des signatures.

« Stop ! Vous nous laissez jouer ? Et on vous signera tous ce que vous voulez à la fin ! Ok ? Et comme d'hab... Pas de téléphone.

— Ok... Mais vous jouez contre nous aussi ?

— Oh..., regarde Aomine, ça te dit ? ça nous échauffera. »

Aomine acquiesce en souriant.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Là-dessus, le brun disperse quelques gamins qui lui barrent le chemin, pose son sac contre le grillage et procède à quelques étirements.

Kagami vient poser son sac à côté du sien et sort son ballon. Et il s'étire lui aussi, avant de se remettre face aux garçons.

« Ok... Deux contre 5 et un remplaçant chez vous. Dix paniers. Ok Aomine ? »

Il sourit c'est marrant de commencer en jouant dans la même équipe finalement.

« Ouais... Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect les gars... ça sera vite plié.

— Tu m'étonnes ! »

Il regarde les jeunes se mettre en position et il lance la balle au sixième gamin.

« Tu fais l'entre-deux ? »

Et il regarde Aomine en souriant et parle en japonais.

« Je m'y colle... Je te laisse le premier panier. »

Aomine acquiesce et se positionne sur le terrain, amusé devant les gamins excités. Il attend que le ballon entre en jeu, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Le gamin lance la balle, Kagami décolle avant même que le gars en face ait eu le temps de lever les bras et il envoie la balle sans regarder vers Aomine mais exactement dans la bonne direction pour qu'elle lui arrive quasiment dans la main.

« Dépêchez-vous... Il va marquer. »

**AOMINE**

Il zigzague sans efforts entre les jeunes joueurs et dunke avant que les gamins aient le temps de s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait.

« Bah alors ?! Vous en faites pas, le prochain sera plus facile à contrer. Il est un peu lent, Kagami. »

Il offre à son rival son plus beau sourire provocateur, ayant tout oublié de son stress et de son anxiété quasiment dès l'instant où il a posé le pied sur le terrain.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole doucement.

« Fais ton malin Aho... On verra qui est le plus rapide tout à l'heure. »

Il laisse les gamins relancer la balle. Il sourit les laisse jouer un peu et se rapprocher du panier. Puis quand l'un d'eux passe trop près de lui, il tend le bras pour lui voler la balle et part en dribblant jusqu'au panier en face, évitant les adversaires sans effort et dunke à son tour.

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde faire et s'aperçoit qu'il sourit toujours aussi bêtement. Au Japon, et puis au cours de ces six derniers mois aux USA, il a regardé un certain nombre des matchs de Kagami à la télévision, mais c'est carrément autre chose de le revoir jouer en chair et en os. Il dégage toujours cette sensation de puissance brute, presque animale, et il a un instinct de jeu remarquable, sans compter sa vitesse et sa souplesse. Il laisse les gamins récupérer le ballon et à son tour les regarde jouer sans guère intervenir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent un peu trop la confiance et qu'il bondisse pour bloquer aisément un tir.

« T'aurais pu y arriver si t'avais fait la passe à ton pote placé dans la zone des trois points, fait-il remarquer. Ni Kagami ni moi on était sur sa trajectoire de tir. Le basket c'est un sport collectif, quoi qu'en pensent les egos des joueurs pros. Et même une starlette sait la jouer collectif, parce que ce qui importe au fond, c'est de faire gagner son équipe. »

**KAGAMI**

C'est assez amusant d'entendre Aomine faire des leçons sur le jeu collectif quand on connaît son passé. Il lève la main pour appeler la balle parce que justement il est toujours à côté du panier adversaire et il n'aura quasiment rien à faire pour mettre la balle dans l'anneau.

« Aomine ! »

Le brun la lui lance d'un geste presque négligé, gardant un œil sur les mouvements de l'équipe adverse.

Il récupère la balle sans effort et il l'envoie directement dans le panier sans même regarder.

« Et trois les gars... Faut vous réveiller un peu ! »

Le nombre de spectateurs a augmenté avec l'arrivée des surfeurs et une glacière de bières fraîches. Pendant qu'Aomine et Kagami mettent une jolie fessée aux gamins, Kelly tend une bière à Levi et en propose une à Lola.

« Lola tu en veux une ? »

**LOLA**

« Oh ! Ouais, avec plaisir ! »

Elle prend la bière et reporte son attention sur le jeu. Elle aime toujours regarder Daiki faire du basket. D'après elle, il est tout particulièrement sexy sur un terrain. Elle a presque oublié ses doutes de la veille... En tout cas, elle les a provisoirement remisés dans un coin de son esprit. Dans ces moments-là, à le regarder évoluer dans le sport où il excelle, elle est plus fière de lui que jamais.

**LEVI**

Il n'aime pas le basket mais il est certain que voir les deux basketteurs professionnels s'échanger des ballons aussi facilement et mettre les paniers en regardant à peine où ils visent est assez impressionnant. En réalité, il n'a jamais pris le temps de vraiment observer Taiga jouer. Enfin, il ne l'a jamais vu jouer en vrai. Il n'est ici que pour la curiosité de le voir affronter l'autre Japonais. Mais son visage concentré et rayonnant est encore différent de celui qu'il peut avoir au surf. Il semble plus jeune, plus innocent. Et il est clairement sexy. Il regarde Lola à la dérobée, elle semble hypnotisée par le jeu, par Aomine.

**KAGAMI**

Il fait la passe décisive pour permettre à Aomine de mettre le dernier panier de la victoire.

« 10-0 les gars. Va falloir vous entraîner un peu plus… »

Les deux basketteurs professionnels tapent dans les mains de chacun des gamins et les invitent à s'installer sur les côtés en rappelant une dernière fois de ne pas sortir les téléphones portables. Puis, Taiga se place au centre du terrain pour faire face à Aomine. Il l'observe silencieusement, le sourire aux lèvres et l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. Il marmonne en japonais.

« Prêt ? »

**AOMINE**

Enfin. Ça faisait des années... On dirait que toute sa vie s'est déroulée pour le ramener ici, sur un terrain de basket face au tigre.

En dépit de ses provocations, il sait que Kagami n'est pas un joueur à sous-estimer et il prend quelques instants pour se concentrer. Il fixe intensément son adversaire, comme s'il cherchait à lire ses futurs mouvements dans sa posture. Il inspire et expire profondément à plusieurs reprises. Puis, il lui envoie le ballon avec lequel il dribblait pendant qu'il se concentrait.

« À toi l'honneur, comme au bon vieux temps. Histoire de te laisser une chance d'ouvrir le score », ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un sourire non dénué de perversité.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse happer par ce regard bleu-gris comme un océan avant la tempête. Ça le ramène loin dans ses souvenirs cette couleur. Il attrape la balle sans la regarder. Il n'est pas prêt encore à lâcher le regard d'Aomine.

« Merci. Compte pas sur moi pour te ménager… »

Il inspire profondément et se met en position. Il fait rebondir la balle. Cette sensation est juste divine. Aomine, la balle, l'asphalte. Rien d'autre ne compte. Ils sont déjà dans leur monde, dans leur univers. Il s'élance, il passe à côté d'Aomine un peu trop près pour le provoquer ou juste pour avoir une excuse de le frôler. Peu importe, il se retrouve derrière Aomine. Il part à gauche et s'élance pour tirer.

**AOMINE**

Il pivote sur lui-même avec souplesse et se replace devant Kagami en un instant, entamant avec lui cette danse familière qui consiste à se tourner autour, tout en feintes et en esquives, exigeant autant d'équilibre que d'habileté. Il teste, cherche à éprouver les techniques de Kagami. Il ne le laissera pas marquer, mais il n'est pas pressé de lui reprendre le ballon. Il préfère faire durer les préliminaires.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. C'est peut-être les moments qu'ils préfèrent. Leurs regards ne se lâchent jamais. Le bleu est zébré maintenant d'éclairs électriques. Ils se touchent, se frôlent. C'est presque un besoin physique, comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité de l'autre. Ils sont loin de se donner à fond encore. Mais pour les spectateurs le jeu va déjà extrêmement vite. On pourrait croire qu'ils n'ont pas envie de marquer que le seul intérêt est cette danse sensuelle, cette sorte de parade amoureuse à laquelle ils s'adonnent à se tester à se jauger.

Ils sont bien meilleurs que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont affrontés. Mais cette fois, l'avantage d'Aomine n'est pas si grand qu'avant. Le jeu est bien plus serré.

**AOMINE**

Il sent la résistance dans le jeu de Kagami. Il n'aura pas la victoire facile. Alors il va chercher des ressources plus profondes, et adopte un rythme de jeu plus rapide. Ses yeux ne loupent aucun des mouvements de son adversaire, ses autres sens enregistrent tous les détails. Et soudain, il bondit comme un fauve sur sa proie, intercepte le ballon et accélère brusquement, gagnant sa vitesse de pointe en quelques foulées.

**KAGAMI**

Il réagit aussitôt. Bien plus rapide qu'avant il ne laisse pas Aomine le prendre de vitesse et revient à sa hauteur pour se placer devant lui. Son regard est plein de défi quand il se pose sur son adversaire et plein aussi d'un immense plaisir. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Mais il garde son sang froid. Ses yeux sont sur Aomine pourtant il voit tout. Il ne se laisse pas perturber par ses jeux de jambes, il ne se laisse pas perturber par ses feintes. Le match va être très serré et il ne fait que commencer. Et cette nouvelle le réjouit.

**AOMINE**

Il dribble devant Kagami et ses yeux se plantent dans les siens. Il lui sourit.

« Ok, je l'reconnais, t'es moins facile à passer qu'avant. Mais d'une, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, de deux, t'as pas encore tout vu. »

Il s'élance sans même penser à ce qu'il va faire, il laisse son instinct parler. Il a testé, il sait à peu près à quoi s'en tenir. Maintenant, il doit se fier à ses sens et à son intuition. Il parvient à trouver une faille et continue sur sa lancée vers le panier. Il n'attend pas, ne réfléchit pas, et bondit pour dunker.

**KAGAMI**

Il se lance à sa poursuite. Il sait ce qu'il tente, il a juste un pas de retard. Il saute un instant après Aomine. Il saute toujours plus haut et plus vite il frôle la balle mais elle passe quand même dans le panier. Et à ce moment, juste à ce moment là, il se permet de relâcher un peu sa concentration et alors que leur corps se frôlent au point de sentir la chaleur d'Aomine irradier le sien, il remarque son odeur. Non. Il la connaît déjà en fait. Il la connaît même très bien. Mais il n'a jamais réalisé qu'il aime cette senteur, qu'elle lui rappelle quelque chose de familier, réconfortant, la nostalgie d'un autre temps, un plaisir retrouvé. Une odeur envoûtante.

Il se réceptionne sur ses pieds avec souplesse et oublie ses pensées parasites et lui sourit.

« Bien joué. Mais ça suffira pas pour gagner. »

**AOMINE**

Il lui sourit largement et lui tend son poing fermé pour qu'il tape dedans comme si c'était déjà la fin du match. Juste un vieux réflexe dont il s'étonne un peu. Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit tout à coup.

Il revoit Tetsu épuisé, soutenu par Kagami, qui avait accompli le même geste à la fin de leur deuxième match, celui qu'il avait perdu. Il se rappelle le sentiment indescriptible qu'il a éprouvé à ce moment-là. Il se souvient du regard qu'il a échangé avec Kagami. La façon presque désinvolte dont celui-ci lui avait proposé de remettre ça, comme s'il ne réalisait pas qu'il venait de perdre son premier match depuis... Le début du collège.

Ça l'émeut soudain et son sourire se fait un peu plus vague, teinté de nostalgie et d'espoir à la fois. Il veut retrouver ces moments éphémères du lycée, mais pour de bon, cette fois.

**KAGAMI**

Il lui rend son sourire et frappe son poing. Lui aussi ça lui rappelle une autre époque.

« Mais c'est pas fini mec… Le premier qui arrive à dix paniers. »

Il passe à côté d'Aomine sans attendre, il le frôle au passage, c'est pas comme si le terrain était immense mais il a l'impression qu'un aimant l'attire vers lui. Il récupère le ballon et se remet en position. De nouveau c'est une bataille acharnée. Ils ont totalement oublié ceux qui les regardent autour. Sont-ils encore là ? Peu importe, l'important c'est qu'ils soient tous les deux là, sur ce terrain.

**LEVI**

La vitesse de jeu est spectaculaire. Ils jouent ensemble clairement un basket de rue, ils n'hésitent pas à se bousculer et faire des fautes pour progresser vers le panier adversaire. Ils utilisent les particularités du terrain qui glisse à cause du sable pour se piéger. Il n'a plus l'impression d'assister à un affrontement de basket. Ça lui semble bien plus que ça. Il y a comme un truc électrique dans l'air. C'est comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se départager parce qu'ils étaient trop en harmonie, comme si leurs instincts se parlaient directement. C'est sensuel, sexy. Taiga ne lui aurait pas menti, pourtant la tension sexuelle sur le terrain lui semble juste évidente. Pas possible que les deux garçons ne s'en soient jamais rendu compte. Il regrette presque d'avoir viré Taiga pour le soir, il sait qu'il a été con hier, mais il commence à sérieusement se sentir menacé par ce mec. Pas que sa relation avec Taiga soit sérieuse. C'est juste du sexe, mais c'est son partenaire préféré en ce moment, ça ne lui plairait pas de le perdre.

**LOLA**

Le plaisir initial de voir Daiki jouer s'est mué en anxiété au fil des minutes. Elle repense à la veille, à ce regard que les deux jeunes hommes ont échangé, et elle frissonne dans la chaleur du soleil. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Levi : est-ce qu'il voit ce qu'elle voit ?

L'alchimie entre Taiga et Daiki a quelque chose d'animal, et... elle n'est pas sûre de savoir à quoi ça tient, mais quand elle les regarde évoluer sur le terrain, elle a la sensation qu'ils cherchent à se séduire. En tout cas, ils essaient sans aucun doute de s'impressionner mutuellement.

Et ils l'impressionnent, elle, mais ils n'en ont rien à foutre. Ils ne voient plus personne, elle en est certaine. Ils sont dans leur monde. Hors de portée. Et cette sensation la glace plus que tout le reste.

Daiki lui échappe.

Ça a peut-être commencé dès le début, ou peut-être que ça s'est installé avec le temps, creusant irrémédiablement la distance entre eux. Ou peut-être que le point de rupture a été franchi dès le moment où Taiga est revenu dans la vie de son homme.

Elle reste convaincue d'une seule chose : quoi qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là, il y a un fond de vérité dans les idées qu'elle se fait depuis la veille.

**LEVI**

Ses yeux se posent sur Lola, le regard qu'il lui adresse n'est ni séducteur, ni gentil mais empreint d'une profonde contrariété. Il s'assombrit un peu plus les bras croisés sur son torse, adossé au grillage. Il boit une autre bière en entendant les autres s'extasier devant la beauté du match. Il ne comprend pas comment personne ne voit ce qui se passe entre les deux Japonais.

« Youhou ! Tiger vient encore de marquer ! On est à huit-huit. Le suspens est insoutenable ! » rigole Sam.

**LOLA**

Ce qu'elle voit dans le regard de Levi ne la rassure pas du tout. Il a perçu la même chose qu'elle, pas de doute là-dessus. Elle boit sa bière nerveusement et sursaute quand Sam s'exclame.

« Je devrais regarder plus souvent le basket... approuve Tuan, un peu éberlué par le spectacle.

— Tiger va avoir le dessus, j'en suis sûre ! commente Kelly, confiante, aussitôt approuvée par Rachel.

— Moi, je mise sur Daiki ! » annonce Cynthia.

Sur ce, les amis commencent à débattre des mérites de l'un et de l'autre, un débat passionné même s'ils n'y connaissent pas grand-chose. Lola écoute à peine. Elle voudrait que ça s'arrête. Elle voudrait rentrer chez elle. Elle voudrait que Daiki apaise ses craintes. Elle veut l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne la quittera pas.

**KAGAMI**

Il faut avouer que c'est intense. Il prend un plaisir de dingue à affronter Aomine. Il frissonne chaque fois que son corps touche celui de son ami. Il ne sait pas à quel moment mais ils sont entrés dans cette transe particulière proche de la zone, ce moment où seul l'instinct parle, où ils n'écoutent que leurs tripes. Il a une vague idée du score. Il sait juste que chaque fois que l'un marque l'autre met le prochain panier. Le combat est acharné, ils n'arrivent pas réellement à se départager, mais après tout, peu importe. Il s'en fout de perdre ou gagner là, Aomine est là, à lui offrir cette intensité qu'il avait oubliée, à lui faire vivre le basket comme une expérience absolue de pur plaisir. Pour un peu il en aurait un orgasme tellement il prend son pied à danser sur ce terrain avec Daiki. Sur ce terrain où il n'est qu'à lui.

**AOMINE**

La confrontation qu'il désirait dépasse ses attentes. Il se sent renaître, c'est presque comme s'il redécouvrait le basket. Il n'a jamais été aussi vivant qu'en jouant contre Kagami, et c'est encore vrai aujourd'hui, peut-être même encore plus. Son niveau et sa technique l'impressionnent. Le tigre se comporte comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'empêchant de vraiment le surprendre. Il lui a promis une dérouillée, mais il voit bien que qu'ils sont arrivés au même niveau. Il leur faudra sans doute encore travailler pour pouvoir, un jour, se départager à nouveau. À ce niveau-là, le panier de la victoire ne creusera qu'un infime écart entre eux. Ce sera au plus rapide d'entre eux, ou à celui qui a un coup de chance. Enfin, ça, c'est si l'un d'entre eux parvient à le mettre, ce panier... Il concentre tout son jeu dans la défense, et tant pis si ça s'éternise. Il va tenter d'avoir son adversaire à l'usure.

**KAGAMI**

Il devine la tactique choisie par Aomine. Il n'est pas impossible que l'échange dure encore longtemps. Mais peu importe, il a de l'endurance et il ne compte pas céder si facilement à la défense d'Aomine. Il n'a pas envie de terminer ce jeu. Il n'a pas envie de quitter ce monde où il n'y a qu'eux. Il lui adresse le même sourire que la veille.

**LEVI**

Il remarque cette expression qui lui avait déjà déplue hier. Il serre la bouteille dans sa main. Il jette un oeil à son téléphone et décide de partir. Il en a assez vu.

« Tu vas où Levi ?, s'étonne Kelly.

— J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir... Faut que j'aille me préparer.

— Encore une nouvelle nana ? C'est qui cette fois ?

— La nouvelle voisine. À demain. »

**LOLA**

Elle cligne des yeux. Elle a sûrement dû mal entendre. Elle doit prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui demander carrément si Taiga est au courant, et se retient de justesse en se rappelant que les autres ne savent rien et que ça pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien. Elle se sent perdue, la situation lui échappe et le départ de Levi ne fait qu'ajouter à sa confusion. Elle a vraiment besoin d'une bonne discussion avec Daiki. Et ce problème avec Levi fournira un bon prétexte pour ne pas aborder directement le sujet qui la préoccupe le plus.

**AOMINE**

Il ne remarque rien de ces échanges, pas plus que le départ de Levi. Son attention est tout entière centrée sur son adversaire qui lui adresse un sourire chaleureux. Il prend quelques instants pour se reconcentrer, prêt à entamer une bataille de longue haleine. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à provoquer une erreur de la part de Kagami, à le faire se précipiter. Et quand viendra ce moment, il saisira sa chance.

**KAGAMI**

Ils sont aux coudes à coudes. Il a chaud. Il est essoufflé. C'est peut-être un peu à cause de la fatigue, mais l'espace d'une seconde alors que Aomine fait barrage dans son dos, son corps pratiquement entièrement collé au sien et qu'il tourne légèrement la tête, l'odeur d'Aomine vient chatouiller ses narines une odeur virile et chaude du soleil, légèrement sucrée comme le caramel. Cette distraction de très courte durée suffit à lui faire perdre la balle. Jamais il ne pourra avouer à Aomine pourquoi il a fait cette erreur.

**AOMINE**

Il s'engouffre dans la faille et dès qu'il récupère la balle, il fonce pour marquer. Il met toutes ses ressources dans un dernier effort pour dunker brutalement. C'est le panier de la victoire ! Il retombe sur ses pieds et s'appuie sur ses genoux, épuisé, mais heureux.

« Eh bah putain, Kagami... Sacré match. » commente-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Il se redresse et s'essuie dans son t-shirt, dévoilant ses abdos luisants de sueur.

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde en souriant toujours, encore perdu dans la torpeur du moment. Il ne détourne les yeux que quand Aomine dévoile un peu son corps. Ça le met mal à l'aise, il a l'impression de le reluquer. Ça se fait pas Aomine est son ami juste son ami.

Il réalise qu'ils ne sont pas seuls ou du moins ils s'en rappellent quand il entend les cris et les applaudissements des jeunes et des surfeurs.

Il se tourne vers les spectateurs. Levi n'est plus là, il sait qu'il avait un truc de prévu le soir, alors il ne pose pas de questions. Et il attrape la bouteille d'eau que Cynthia lui lance.

**AOMINE**

Il revient lui aussi à la réalité, reprenant conscience des gens qui l'entourent. Il va prendre sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac et est surpris de lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lola quand il croise son regard. Pourquoi de l'inquiétude ? Il ne comprend pas.

« Ça va ? »

Elle répond avec un petit oui qui veut dire non. Ça l'embête mais... il est encore dans l'euphorie de son match. Il ne remarque même pas que Levi s'est barré. Il boit quelques longues gorgées à sa bouteille et se tourne vers Kagami en souriant.

« J'crois que ça va, on est prêts pour les Lakers

— Je crois qu'on peut le dire ouais !, répond Kagami en rigolant.

— En tout cas, faudra qu'on remette ça.

— Carrément, c'était impressionnant, les gars ! s'enthousiasme Kelly.

— Et en plus j'ai gagné, j'avais parié sur toi ! s'exclame Cynthia.

— Ah, c'est gentil ça ! sourit-il. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire... lucide ! »

Il accompagne sa remarque d'un clin d'œil pour Kagami.

**KAGAMI**

« La prochaine fois c'est moi qui gagne. »

Les jeunes se sont rapprochés et après une mini séance de dédicaces tout le monde se disperse. Les surfeurs sont partis ne reste plus qu'eux et Lola.

« Merci pour le match Aomine... C'était génial. Bon... Je vais rentrer chez moi... La douche m'appelle !

— Pas de problème. On se refait ça quand tu veux. Demain, même, si ça te tente. »

Il offre à Aomine un sourire solaire. Il ne fait plus attention à Lola seul Aomine existe dans son univers. Un autre basket demain avec lui ? Bien-sûr qu'il veut. Il est excité par le sport, la perspective d'un échange passionnant mais aussi par l'idée simple de revoir Aomine.

« OK pour demain. Je suis partant. »

Le brun hoche la tête en souriant.

« Génial. Tu me textotes pour me dire où et quand. Si ça t'arrange j'peux venir jusqu'à chez toi, les taxis ils sont pas comme moi, ils se perdent pas.

— OK ça marche », répondit il en rigolant.

Il prend son sac et il est un peu réticent à s'en aller il faut avouer.

« À demain Aomine. À plus Lola. »

Et comme il n'a vraiment plus rien à faire là, ni à dire de pertinent. Il s'éloigne avec un dernier geste de la main.

**AOMINE**

Il le suit des yeux quelques instants, puis part de son côté avec Lola, qui reste bien silencieuse. Il hésite à lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais pressent que ce n'est pas une conversation à avoir dans la rue. Une fois à l'appartement, il file sous la douche et quand il en ressort, elle l'attend dans le salon.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

Elle se mordille la lèvre, nerveuse, et ça ne lui plaît pas. Il passe mentalement en revue tout ce qui s'est passé ses dernières 48h pour chercher là où il a foiré. Et comme elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête la veille au soir… Il n'a aucune idée de quoi il s'agit, mais il sait déjà qu'il ne va pas aimer ça.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello à tous !**

**Vu qu'on nous a reproché d'être sadiques, on a tâché de pas être en retard pour la publication. Même si... Pas sûres que vous allez nous trouver moins sadiques ce coup-ci !**

**Dans tous les cas, enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci pour ta review enthousiaste, comme toujours ça fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

**LOLA**

Les paroles de Daiki avant le match ne cessent de tourner dans sa tête. _« Peut-être que tu comprendras quand on sera sur le terrain. Y a certains trucs qui s'expriment pas avec des mots. »_ Elle a compris, oui, mais pas ce qu'elle s'attendait à comprendre. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il y a quelque chose entre son homme et celui de Levi…

Levi. Son sujet de diversion. Elle commence d'une voix tendue :

« Levi a dit un truc qui m'a perturbée... »

Daiki hausse un sourcil et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Il a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous », poursuit-elle sans trop oser le regarder, incertaine de la façon dont il va réagir. « Et Kelly a demandé 'encore une nouvelle nana' ? Il a répondu 'la nouvelle voisine'. C'est un peu chelou, non ? Et je sais pas, j'ai pas eu l'impression que Taiga est au courant, alors je me suis dit que... comme t'as l'air de _beaucoup_ tenir à lui... Tu voudrais savoir. »

Elle relève les yeux vers lui, observant son visage pour guetter sa réaction.

**AOMINE**

Il ne note pas l'insistance dans les mots de Lola. Ni même la façon mi suppliante, mi interrogative dont elle le regarde.

Il voit rouge. _Ce salaud de surfeur…_

Il crispe les poings sur ses cuisses. Il est furieux. Irrationnellement et totalement furieux.

« Mais peut-être que Taiga est au courant et qu'ils ont un arrangement... » ajoute Lola doucement.

Il secoue la tête.

« Je le connais, réplique-t-il d'une voix sourde. J'y crois pas une seule seconde. Putain je le savais, je le sentais pas ce mec... _Fuck_... »

S'il s'écoutait, il irait directement sonner à l'appart de ce connard et lui foutrait un poing dans la gueule avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot.

Mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Il n'est pas assez sûr pour ça. Pas assez... proche de Kagami. En faisant ça, il risque juste de se le mettre à dos. Il réfléchit, les sourcils froncés, le visage tendu.

**LOLA**

La réaction de Daiki ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Elle ne l'a jamais vu autant en boule. Il dégage une énergie électrique. Elle a bien remarqué qu'il avait un côté protecteur envers les gens qu'il aime, mais là, elle sent autre chose. En fait, cette réaction seule ne l'aurait pas tant dérangée que ça, mais... C'est un réseau d'indices qui s'accumulent... Et ça l'effraie de plus en plus.

Et pourtant, elle ne parvient pas à poser la seule question à laquelle elle veut vraiment une réponse.

_Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ?_

**AOMINE**

Mâchoires serrées, il ressasse les paroles de Lola. Obligé, il va falloir qu'il le dise à Kagami. Il ne sait pas comment... Il va peut-être l'envoyer chier... Mais il ne peut pas garder ça pour lui. Si la situation est telle qu'il l'imagine, que Kagami se trompe complètement sur la nature de sa relation avec Levi... Il ne peut pas simplement pas le laisser se faire utiliser en restant les bras croisés.

Il inspire et expire, mais ça ne suffit pas à le calmer. Il a besoin de se défouler. De prendre l'air. Même s'il était dehors tout l'après-midi.

« Je vais faire un tour », annonce-t-il.

Lola ne répond rien.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je règlerai ça avec Kagami demain. »

Elle hoche la tête, et il enfile ses baskets pour sortir. Il prend ses clefs, descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et rejoint la plage pour y déambuler sans but. Le bruit du ressac et l'immensité du ciel et de l'eau, comme ce matin, l'aident à s'apaiser. Il marche très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse totalement nuit.

**KAGAMI**

Il monte dans le taxi la tête encore dans son match avec Aomine. L'adrénaline redescend doucement alors qu'il boit tranquillement sa bouteille d'eau. Quand le taxi arrive en bas de son immeuble, il reconnaît le lieu mais rien n'est familier. Une nouvelle vie commence pour lui, durant ces deux derniers jours il avait presque oublié.

C'est vrai. Maintenant il vit ici.

Il se demande quand il verra Levi la prochaine fois. Il était déjà parti après le match, mais de toute façon ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Il entre dans son appartement. Il est encore loin de s'y sentir chez lui. Il met de la musique, pour combler le silence angoissant et file sous la douche. Elle lui fait du bien, elle lave la sueur de l'effort et clarifie un peu ses idées. Il accepte, là sous sa douche entièrement nu, il se fait face à lui-même sans rien se cacher, sans se mentir, ouais il est attiré par Aomine. Quelque part, ça le soulage de se le dire, ça n'enlève ni la honte, ni la culpabilité mais ça fait du bien d'être honnête avec soi-même. Même si cette vérité n'est pas plaisante.

Il se rhabille, va se prendre une bière et s'installe sur la terrasse, sur une couverture qu'il étale par terre et son regard se perd dans le ciel bleu parsemé de tâches cotonneuses blanches.

Il doit parler à Levi. Savoir où ils vont. Il se sent coupable d'avoir des pensées pour Aomine. Mais il doit vraiment garder à l'esprit que ces deux sujets ne sont pas liés et qu'il doit les gérer séparément.

Même s'il se sent coupable d'avoir des pensées pour Aomine, vis à vis de Levi évidemment mais aussi vis à vis d'Aomine. Son compatriote a une petite amie, elle est sympa et charmante, elle doit pouvoir le rendre heureux. Mais surtout, il n'est pas _gay_. Ça va juste lui passer. C'est sûrement juste un petit _crush_ parce qu'il se pose des questions vis à vis de Levi et Aomine a su être une oreille attentive.

Il aime Levi. Même s'il ressent aussi quelque chose pour Aomine, c'est différent. Aomine c'est un embryon de quelque chose qu'il peut encore étouffer. Levi c'est un monstre qui le bouffe de l'intérieur, qu'il ne peut pas museler aisément. Et même si c'est parfois douloureux. Non souvent. De plus en plus souvent malheureusement. S'il ne l'aimait pas il ne souffrirait pas autant.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il passe à ressasser ses questions. Son téléphone sonne il décroche machinalement.

« Salut papa.

— Bonsoir fils. Tu es bien installé ?

— Plutôt bien oui. Merci pour ton aide. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, son père est aujourd'hui sa seule famille et il est content d'avoir pu se rapprocher de lui. Il avait éprouvé beaucoup de colère vis à vis de son père quand il était rentré seul au Japon. Son père n'avait finalement jamais réussi à le rejoindre et travaillait énormément. Au lycée, ça peut sembler génial d'être autonome et de vivre seul, en réalité il avait beaucoup souffert de cette solitude. Il laisse son père lui raconter sa journée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire une ou deux fois par semaine et il finit par l'interrompre amusé.

« Hey… ça te dit des _sushis_ frais ?

— …

— Je t'invite à manger.

— Oh… Oui ok ! »

Il lui donne rendez-vous pour vingt heures. Ça lui fait plaisir de pouvoir passer une soirée avec son père aussi facilement. Le ciel prend des teintes orangées et roses. Il se lève pour ressortir acheter du poisson frais pour le repas. En remontant chez lui, il envoie un message à Aomine.

[Kagami – 19h17]

Yo ! 14H demain ? Mon adresse : 333 Westminster Avenue.

**AOMINE**

En rentrant, l'appartement est vide. Il en est curieusement soulagé. Même s'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces réserves sur sa relation avec Lola, il en aurait eu de toute façon sur le fait d'habiter à deux. Mais ce choix leur avait paru le plus simple, alors... Il secoue la tête et balance ses chaussures dans le vestibule. Il va falloir qu'il apprenne un jour à prendre des décisions. Et des risques, en dehors du terrain de basket. Mais ça sera pas aujourd'hui.

Il se rend dans la cuisine où il trouve un mot de Lola sur le comptoir : "Partie au ciné avec Cynthia, Kelly et Rachel. Je vais sûrement rentrer tard. Je t'aime." De nouveau, il est soulagé. Il prend une bière et rejoint le salon, où il se laisse tomber dans le canapé et allume la télévision pour avoir un fond sonore. Il a eu le temps de réfléchir au cours de sa petite promenade. Il a décidé qu'il était perturbé par son emménagement à L.A. et ses retrouvailles inattendues avec son ancien rival. Il a décidé que ça lui passerait, et que Lola et lui reprendraient le cours de leur relation comme avant. Il a aussi décidé qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et que Levi est un gros con, et que Kagami finira par s'en apercevoir, surtout lorsqu'il lui parlera de la voisine.

Et même s'il a décidé tout ça – comme quoi, si, si, il sait prendre des décisions – il est quand même content que Lola ne soit pas là ce soir.

Parce que rien ne peut effacer cette sensation de malaise qui s'accroche à lui. La sensation que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. La sensation d'être arrivé au bout d'un cycle. Avec à l'horizon, la certitude qui se profile que sa vie est sur le point de changer à jamais.

Mais sa dernière décision avant de rentrer, ça a été celle-ci : ignorer tout sentiment de malaise, verrouiller ses désirs, museler son vague à l'âme. Parce que si, il peut très bien tout continuer comme avant, il suffit de le vouloir. Ça a bien marché, pendant toutes ces années, alors pourquoi plus maintenant ?

Il avait treize ans quand il avait compris qu'il ne s'intéressait pas au bon sexe. Il a passé deux ans à se sentir radicalement perdu, seul. Il ne comprenait pas le monde qui l'entourait, et il semblait que la réciproque était vraie. Alors, il a observé, analysé, muré dans son silence, renfermé, rejetant le contact des autres. Même de Satsu et Tetsu, il avait du mal à se sentir proche, protégeant son secret toutes griffes dehors. Et à quinze ans, sa stratégie était prête et bien rodée. Ça avait été étonnamment facile de se fondre dans le rôle qu'il avait inventé, ridiculement aisé de faire tomber tout le monde dans le panneau. Il suffisait de reluquer les filles au bon endroit, de faire étalage de ses magazines cochons, de jouer de ses charmes – et il avait été gâté par la nature de ce côté. Et voilà, Aomine Daiki était devenu le tombeur de ces dames.

Et même si son armure est fabriquée de mensonges, elle l'a protégé pendant toutes ces années. Pas un faux pas. Il a même quasiment fini par croire à son propre personnage. Parfois seulement, surtout le soir, la réalité factice de son masque se fendille, et lorsqu'il affronte le miroir, il voit un menteur et un lâche.

Il ne veut plus revivre ça. Alors il imagine que la seule solution est de faire preuve de plus de rigueur encore. Il ne se rend même pas compte de la violence dont il fait preuve envers lui-même. C'est quotidien, c'est normal. C'est sa vie. Au moins, elle reste stable.

Alors... Même ce vide qui lui troue la poitrine, ce truc qui lui tient lieu de cœur, même s'il le sent s'agrandir chaque jour, et sa noirceur se rapprocher chaque fois un peu plus, il l'ignore aussi. Il ferme simplement les yeux plus fort, comme un gamin persuadé que les monstres vont disparaître s'il reste caché sous la couette.

Il a déjà fini sa bière et tressaille en sentant son portable vibrer.

Semblerait-il qu'il ait toujours un cœur, après tout, puisqu'il le sent cogner contre ses côtes en lisant le message de Kagami. Il essuie ses mains moites sur son pantalon et compose une réponse rapide.

**KAGAMI**

[Aomine - 19h18]

14h, ça me va. Merci pour l'adresse. À demain !

Quand la sonnette retentit, il crie à travers l'appartement.

« Entre c'est ouvert ! »

Ce soir, il se sent un peu plus en paix avec lui même. Il a terminé de cuisiner ses sushis. Cuisiner est toujours une activité qui le détend et la confection de délicats sushis encore plus, la découpe du poisson est un art. Il rit un peu tout seul et prend son téléphone pour faire une photo de son plat richement garni de boules de riz recouvertes de poissons crus de premier choix et il envoie la photo à Aomine avec un petit commentaire – Bon app' –.

« Eh bien tu en as fait pour dix !, s'exclame son père.

— Mais non. J'ai juste super faim.

— T'as toujours super faim… Encore plus quand tu es préoccupé.

— Mais non… Là, j'ai juste fait un basket ! »

Son père a raison, dès qu'il va mal, il a tendance à se venger sur la bouffe. Au décès de sa mère il était devenu quasiment boulimique, il se remplissait à s'en rendre malade. Il pose les plats sur la table basse. Les baies vitrées sont grandes ouvertes. Il faudra qu'il s'achète un salon de jardin, pour manger sur la terrasse. Ils prennent des coussins pour s'installer au sol.

Il vit aux U.S.A. avec son père depuis qu'il est au primaire, mais Taiga a été élevé à la japonaise. On retire ses chaussures à l'intérieur, on dort sur des futons et on mange sur une table basse. Et Taiga a toujours conservé cette manière de faire qu'il trouve plus zen. Et dieu sait qu'il a besoin de zenitude vu son caractère nerveux et énergique.

Ils prennent des baguettes et commencent à manger, accompagnant leurs sushis d'un thé vert traditionnel.

« Hm… C'est vraiment excellent fils.

— Je pourrai t'en faire plus souvent.

— T'en auras bien vite marre de voir ton vieux père.

— Vieux. Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

— Alors tu as joué avec les gamins de Santa Monica ?

— Non ! Mieux que ça ! »

Il affiche un grand sourire et c'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que Taiga partage avec son père ses retrouvailles avec Aomine et le basket qu'ils ont disputé l'après-midi même. Quand il peut en placer une, alors que le fils ne semble pas vouloir cesser de parler de son rival, le père rit.

« Je me souviens comme tu me parlais de ce garçon à l'époque. Quand on arrivait à discuter… Il n'y en avait que pour lui. Il était ton sujet de discussion préféré… Déjà que ta vie tournait autour du basket à l'époque, mais j'aurai pu dire que ta vie tournait même autour d'Aomine-kun. Il t'a fait forte impression et que je vois qu'il le fait toujours. Je suis content pour toi que vous vous soyez retrouvés. Tu n'as jamais été aussi enthousiaste sur quelque chose qu'en ce qui concerne le basket avec lui.

— Ah… Ah bon ?!… Je m'en rendais pas compte… »

La remarque de son père le trouble un peu. Il rigole puis change de sujet. Il était vraiment obnubilé à ce point par Aomine à l'époque pour que même son père avec lequel la communication avait été très compliquée à cette période, le remarque ? … ça le laisse vraiment perplexe.

Mais il relègue cette information dans un coin de sa tête et essaie de profiter de son père et d'éviter d'aborder encore le sujet Aomine. Et il se rend compte que naturellement, il a tendance à vouloir ramener la discussion à lui. C'est vraiment troublant.

Son père le quitte vers vingt-deux heures trente. Taiga débarrasse, range et laisse cette fois ses pensées fouiller son passé pour se rappeler le lycée et la place qu'Aomine prenait dans son univers à l'époque.

**AOMINE**

Quand il reçoit la photo de Kagami, il en est déjà à sa troisième bière. Eh bah en voilà un qui va se faire un dîner sympa, au moins. Lui, il est plutôt parti pour dîner liquide. Il n'a pas d'appétit de toute façon, et il n'y a rien qui lui fasse envie. Du coup, il envoie une photo de ses bières vides, accompagnée du commentaire "Santé !" pour répondre au "Bon app'" de Kagami.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions et toutes ses "décisions", il sent que la soirée va être difficile. Il laisse la télé allumée mais déménage sur le balcon. Deux minutes plus tard, la télé le saoule et il l'éteint, et met de la musique à la place. Il n'a rien à faire, à part attendre que le temps passe. Il regarde les lumières de la ville palpiter dans la nuit, il cherche à deviner l'océan dans le scintillement plus lointain et vague qui se dessine au-delà des bâtiments. Et il ouvre une autre bière.

Et quand il sent qu'il est sur le point de faire une connerie, du genre passer un appel éméché à des amis qui n'ont rien demandé et pour qui on est en plein milieu de la journée, il bat en retraite dans la chambre. Il s'enfouit sous les draps, branche ses écouteurs sur son portable, et garde une bière sur la table de chevet.

Et il attend que la soirée se termine. Que le sommeil vienne le chercher. Ça prendra du temps, il est encore tôt.

Pour s'occuper, il repense au match de cet après-midi. Il pense à ceux qui viendront. C'est ça qui l'empêche vraiment de passer ce coup de fil éméché. Il a encore quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Et puis, il pense au lendemain aussi. Même s'il n'est pas très tranquille sur le sujet. Il a envie de voir Kagami, mais il va devoir dire un truc qui va probablement déboucher sur le fait de se faire virer de l'appartement de Kagami et rentrer avec la conscience tranquille, mais le cœur dans les chaussettes. Mais bon. Il a l'habitude.

Il a conscience que ses pensées sont très négatives. Mais de ça aussi, il a l'habitude. Quand on ne parle jamais de soi, on finit par ressasser ses propres pensées jusqu'à se convaincre profondément qu'il n'existe pas d'autre réalité que celle du mal-être qui les a provoquées. Et si de telles réalités alternatives existent, elle sont éphémères. Des parenthèses, des oasis dans le désert.

Comme le match de cet après-midi.

Il peut juste repenser à ces moments-là. S'en satisfaire. Et continuer à vivre.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne voit le message d'Aomine qu'après le départ de son père et avoir tout ranger et débarrasser. Il envoie sa réponse en se prépare à se coucher.

[Kagami - 23h36]

Encore une soirée bien arrosée ? Désolé j'avais pas vu ta réponse. J'ai dîné avec mon père. Je me suis pas mal débrouillé avec ces sushis.

**AOMINE**

Toujours réveillé, il attrape son portable qui gît pas loin de lui dans son lit. Il a l'impression d'avoir attendu ce message toute la soirée. Il le lit et y répond avec trop d'empressement.

[Aomine - 23h38]

Yep. Cool pour ta soirée. Ton père a dû apprécier avec les saloperies qu'on bouffe ici. Ah les sushis... Tu me vends du rêve, là. Tous ceux que j'ai mangés ici c'étaient de gros fake. Le Japon me manque.

**KAGAMI**

Il est en train de se brosser les dents quand il reçoit la réponse d'Aomine. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres et des papillons dans le ventre. Il essaie de se raisonner il est beaucoup trop 'content' de recevoir des messages de son ami. Il arrête tout pour répondre brosse à dents encore dans la bouche et le dentifrice à la menthe qui assèche mais c'est pas grave. Il n'hésite pas longtemps le cœur battant un peu vite en envoyant sa réponse.

[Kagami - 23h39]

Tu veux venir manger japonais demain avant de se faire un basket ?

**AOMINE**

Il sursaute un peu en recevant la réponse aussi vite. Il hésite, le cœur battant. Ça le tente, mais... Il ne peut pas dire ce qu'il sait maintenant, comme ça, par texto. Alors est-ce que ça vaut le coup que Kaga se démène pour un déjeuner qu'il n'aura même plus envie de manger quand il le lui aura dit ? Mais il n'a pas le courage de refuser.

[Aomine - 23h43]

Pourquoi pas :)

[Kagami - 23h43]

J'ai cru qu'tu t'étais endormi ! T'as envie de quoi ?

**KAGAMI**

Il avait fini de se brosser les dents en surveillant son téléphone. Ces quatre minutes lui avaient semblé beaucoup trop longues. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi impatient et content de recevoir les messages d'Aomine. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il essaie de se raisonner, ça va passer ce n'est qu'un petit _crush_.

**AOMINE**

Il se sent tellement seul ce soir qu'il est touché plus que de raison par cette petite conversation. Ça lui réchauffe le cœur, et ça ne devrait pas. C'est juste un déjeuner, rien de plus. Même si Kagami l'aime bien... Il ne peut pas se reposer là-dessus. Il ne peut pas espérer. Mais il répond quand même.

[Aomine - 23h44]

La nuit je rêve de maki. C'est sérieux, en plus. Pas des putain de California Rolls. Des MAKI.

[Kagami - 23h45]

C'est parti pour des maki alors ! On se dit midi ?

[Aomine - 23h45]

Ok. À demain alors :)

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et s'assied sur son lit en se passant une main sur la nuque. Ok. Calme toi. C'est juste Aomine.

[Kagami - 23h46]

Ouais. A demain :). Bonne nuit Aomine.

Et puis, il se rappelle de Lola. Est-ce qu'il devrait l'inviter aussi ? Honnêtement, il n'a pas envie qu'elle vienne. Il hésite à poser la question, mais... Aomine l'aurait prévenu non ? Il hésite nerveux et finalement pose son téléphone à côté de son lit. Il achève de se déshabiller et se glisse sous la couette en caleçon, croisant ses bras sous sa tête. Il fera un peu plus de makis au cas où elle se pointe avec Aomine. Elle est gentille mais il a envie de profiter d'Aomine seul. Même s'il sait que c'est mal.

**AOMINE**

Il se sent rasséréné par cet échange, alors que ce n'est rien, trois fois rien. Il est vraiment pathétique. Mais ce soir il n'a pas le courage de continuer à s'insulter lui-même, et préfère penser à Kagami... enfin... à ses maki. Et dormir, enfin. Sombrer dans le sommeil et oublier. Tout oublier. Et cet échange tout bête de SMS a suffisamment relâché la tension pour qu'il atteigne finalement l'inconscience tant désirée, avant même que Lola ne rentre de sa soirée.

**LEVI**

Il attrape son téléphone sur la table de chevet alors que la jeune femme dort profondément à côté de lui. La soirée s'était passée comme prévue, il l'avait invitée au restaurant, lui avait fait son petit numéro de charme et elle avait terminé dans son lit. Un plan parfait qui s'est déroulé sans accroc.

Et pourtant, il n'est pas satisfait. Alors qu'il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille discuter, ses pensées allaient inévitablement vers Taiga ce soir. Il n'arrive pas à sortir le basketteur de sa tête et ce foutu match. Que Taiga se trouve un jour une nana avec laquelle il voudrait fonder une famille, c'est inévitable, il s'y attend et ça ne les empêchera pas de coucher encore ensemble de temps en temps. Mais Daiki est un mec. Partager Taiga avec un autre gars lui semble inenvisageable. Comme lui-même ne se voit pas avec un autre homme que lui. Où est-ce qu'il a merdé pour que Taiga s'intéresse à un autre ?

[Kagami– 01h02]

Salut Tai. Tu viens chez moi demain ? J'ai envie de toi

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille à l'aube. Il a la sensation d'avoir rêvé cette nuit, il ne se souvient pas des détails. Ce n'est qu'une impression diffuse qui reste après le sommeil, les images ne sont pas claires, voire mêmes plus confuses à mesure qu'il sort de l'inconscience, alors qu'elles semblaient limpides quelques instants plus tôt. La seule certitude, sa nuit a été peuplée d'Aomine. Des rêves agréables, auxquels il n'est plus tellement habitué. Il chasse la culpabilité qui tente de le rattraper pour se concentrer juste sur la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressent après cette nuit.

Il se lève et va prendre un petit déjeuner copieux et vitaminé avant de s'habiller et d'enfiler ses baskets pour aller courir, musique dans les oreilles. Il ne veut pas penser et se laisser envahir par ses doutes. Il veut juste rester sur cette note positive de début de journée.

Il ne réalise pas, mais depuis qu'il est levé c'est la première fois depuis deux ans, que ses premières pensées ne se dirigent pas vers son petit ami. D'ailleurs, il est levé depuis bientôt deux heures quand il rentre chez lui et c'est en lisant un message qu'il a reçu en pleine nuit de Levi qu'il pense pour la première fois à lui.

En lisant, son message il est pris d'un sentiment ambivalent. Il est content. Content que Levi veuille déjà le revoir. Content que Levi ait envie de lui et pas juste de son corps. Et alors qu'il se sent vraiment content de cette invitation, la culpabilité de ses sentiments naissants pour Aomine lui reviennent en pleine face. Mais encore une fois, il essaie de ne pas se prendre la tête. Rien n'est possible avec Aomine de toute façon, les sentiments disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes avec le temps, il suffit juste qu'il se consacre à Levi.

[Kagami – 08h12]

Hello, ok pour ce soir. J'arriverai vers 18h.

Il va se doucher et se préparer. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de choisir sa tenue avec soin même s'il se martèle que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous séduction, qu'il voit juste un pote pour déjeuner et faire un basket. Il enfile donc un jean bleu brut ajusté et une superposition de deux débardeurs près du corps un blanc et un second par-dessus noir aux couleurs de Metallica. Il hésite mais reste comme ça. Tant pis, c'est pas comme si Aomine allait remarquer quoique ce soit de toutes façons. Il joue nerveusement avec le collier qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de porter puis sort de sa chambre pour enfin aller faire des courses et pouvoir se mettre au travail. Les makis c'est un peu plus long à préparer que les sushis et il ne veut pas se rater.

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille dans les mauvaises brumes trop familières d'un lendemain de soirée trop arrosé. Le soleil tente de s'infiltrer dans la chambre à travers les rideaux. Il tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Lola dort encore. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait dit qu'elle rentrerait tard. Il se redresse dans le lit et se frotte le visage, puis attrape son portable. 11h. Tiens, enfin un truc qui se goupille comme il veut : il a juste le temps de se préparer et de prendre le taxi pour rejoindre Kagami. Pas de prise de tête, pas de moment de désœuvrement. Pas de temps pour réfléchir.

Il se lève et se rend dans la cuisine où il lance la machine à café avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour une bonne douche qui lui éclaircit les idées. Il va vite. Merde... Il est impatient. Impatient de rejoindre Kagami. Il se traite d'idiot mais se dépêche quand même d'aller s'habiller. Puis, il reste debout dans la cuisine à boire sa tasse en regardant dans le vide. À la moitié de son mug, il appelle un taxi. Il oublie encore une fois de parler anglais, se fait engueuler, et réitère sa demande dans la langue appropriée. On lui accorde son taxi. Il rassemble quelques affaires dans le placard de la chambre, puis se retourne pour regarder Lola qui dort, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Il se sent coupable. Il s'approche et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle remue un peu dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveille pas.

Il retourne dans le salon et lui griffonne un mot. Puis, il attrape ses clés et sort dans la rue ensoleillée. Seulement quand il est installé dans le taxi, il se rappelle tout le contexte de la journée. Il est heureux de réaliser tout ça au dernier moment, sinon il n'aurait peut-être pas eu le courage de monter dans cette bagnole. Il regarde défiler la ville derrière la vitre, un assemblage hétéroclite auquel il ne parvient pas à donner une cohérence d'ensemble, parce qu'il n'y est encore qu'un étranger. Est-ce qu'il pourra un jour se sentir chez lui ici ? Il l'espère... Mais sans trop y croire.

Enfin, le taxi s'arrête devant l'immeuble de Kagami. Il cherche son nom sur l'interphone et appuie sur le bouton pour sonner. Plus le temps de reculer. Advienne que pourra. Il est un peu nerveux. Il ne sait même plus pour quelle raison. Il en a plusieurs, et elles sont plus ou moins avouables. Alors, planté là sur le trottoir sous la lumière éclatante du soleil californien, il attend la réponse de Kagami dans un subtil mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience.

**KAGAMI**

Il est presque prêt mais pas tout à fait, il aurait dû penser à donner le code à Aomine pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Il attrape le combiné de l'interphone après avoir essuyé ses mains sur le torchon qu'il pose sur son épaule et parle en japonais.

« Je t'ouvre. C'est au dernier étage. »

Il appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte sans attendre de réponse et déverrouille la porte d'entrée avant de retourner à la cuisine pour terminer de dresser son plat de maki. Il aligne soigneusement les derniers rouleaux sur un plat et sort la bouteille de vin qu'il avait mis au frais en se disant qu'il en faisait encore trop mais... Il se sent fébrile, impatient et excité de voir Aomine.

**AOMINE**

Il pénètre dans un hall d'immeuble spacieux et clair, et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Il appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage et jette un coup d'œil au miroir sur la paroi du fond. Il n'a pas une super tête. Il a le teint un peu gris, et de gros cernes. Oh, et tiens, il a oublié de se passer un coup de peigne, aussi. Tant pis. C'est pas comme s'il allait à un rendez-vous galant non plus, hein ?!

Et pourtant, il est nerveux comme si c'était le cas, vu la façon dont il sursaute au simple "ding" de l'ascenseur lui annonçant qu'il est arrivé à destination. Les portes s'ouvrent et il pénètre dans un couloir tapissé de moquette qui étouffe le bruit de ses pas. Il espère que Kagami a mis son nom sur sa porte. Ah oui, apparemment. Il se racle la gorge, vérifie qu'il n'a pas mis son t-shirt à l'envers ou oublié de fermer sa braguette, et il sonne.

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite.

_Fuck Taiga... Détends-toi c'est juste Aomine._

Il prend une profonde inspiration et en oubliant de retirer le tablier et le torchon qui est toujours sur son épaule et va lui ouvrir. Malgré son cœur complètement affolé, il sourit, comme il ne sait plus le faire qu'avec Aomine. Un sourire pur et solaire.

« Salut. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde Kagami des pieds à la tête. Ça lui fait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Comme... hors contexte. Il a déjà eu cette impression. C'est normal. Après tout, ils n'ont guère de vécu tous les deux en dehors du basket... Et malgré sa nervosité, son sourire naît tout seul sur ses lèvres. Il l'aime bien, habillé comme ça. Il remarque la façon dont ses épaules sont mises en valeur sous le tablier et son double débardeur. Il est... sexy ? La pensée ne fait que traverser son esprit, pas assez de temps pour qu'elle ternisse son sourire.

« Salut. Je t'interromps en plein préparatifs ?

— Huh ?!, et prend conscience de sa tenue et rougit, Oh… non non j'ai terminé. »

**KAGAMI**

Il le laisse entrer dans l'appartement en retirant son tablier, Aomine a l'air fatigué et autre chose qu'il ne sait pas déterminer.

« Si ça t'embête pas… On fait comme au Japon on enlève les chaussures à l'entrée. »

— Jamais pu faire autrement de toute façon. _Old habits die hard_, comme on dit dans le coin.

— Ouais j'connais ça », rigole-t-il un peu nerveux.

Il passe sa main sur sa nuque. Lola n'est pas là, il en est un peu trop content et ça ne fait qu'augmenter sa nervosité.

« Désolé c'est pas encore hyper personnalisé... J't'aurais bien proposé de manger sur la terrasse... Mais j'ai pas encore le mobilier qui va bien. Installe-toi... Fais comme chez toi. »

Il va dans la cuisine chercher la bouteille et les deux verres. Les makis sont déjà posés sur la table basse.

**AOMINE**

Il voit que Kagami est un peu nerveux, et met ça sur le compte de sa timidité, vu que c'est la première fois qu'il met les pieds chez lui. Il était déjà comme ça à l'époque du lycée. Ça l'amuse un peu. Il retire donc ses chaussures et s'avance dans le vaste salon abondamment éclairé par la baie vitrée.

« Ouah, c'est encore plus grand que chez moi ! Et ouais, va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose de cette terrasse... »

Il avise ensuite la table et les maki prêts à être mangés et se met instantanément à saliver. Il s'installe et hausse les sourcils en voyant Kagami avec ses verres et sa bouteille de vin. C'était pas un rendez-vous galant on avait dit, hein ? Il rougit un peu et rigole pour masquer sa propre nervosité.

« Eh bah, tu sors le grand jeu !

— Mais ce vin est super bon avec des Makis... Bon en vrai j'y connais rien en vin... Mais mon père avait ramené deux bouteilles hier… », répond Taiga toujours aussi gêné.

**KAGAMI**

Il en fait vraiment trop, même Aomine le remarque. Bon en même temps c'est pas comme si son mec lui permettait d'organiser ce genre de repas. Même s'il cuisine toujours pour Levi, c'est différent de recevoir chez soi et jamais Levi n'est venu le voir à New York. Et puis Levi n'aime pas les sushis et les makis.

« Et puis... ça fait toujours plaisir de manger un plat japonais avec quelqu'un qui sait les apprécier. »

Il regarde Aomine.

« Mais j't'oblige pas à boire du vin ! Dans tous les cas faut qu'on reste raisonnable. Y'a basket après ! »

L'évocation du sujet basket le détend et lui donne le sourire à la place de cette moue gênée qu'il affiche depuis l'arrivée d'Aomine.

**AOMINE**

Son sourire vacille un peu. Il n'a pas envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat alors... il va au moins savourer ce repas et un verre de vin, mais après... Avec ce qu'il à lui dire, pas sûr que le basket tienne toujours.

« J'en veux bien un verre. Lola elle aime la bouffe japonaise mais moi je trouve que ça a pas le même goût ici. Alors moi aussi je suis content de manger un plat japonais avec quelqu'un qui sait les apprécier. »

Il examine la bouteille.

« Ton père s'y connaît, ouais. Ça c'est un point positif de la Californie. On y fait du bon vin.

— Ouais c'est clair., Kagami sert les verres, et l'invite à commencer à se servir. »

Le brun goûte un maki et s'illumine.

« Comme à la maison, mais en mieux !

— Oh..., son compatriote rougit un peu, merci. Content que ça te convienne., et il attaque aussi, piochant un rouleau dans un des plats. »

Aomine prend une gorgée de vin, il est délicat, peu sucré, et s'accorde effectivement très bien aux makis.

« Il va bien ton père, au fait ?

— Ouais il va bien. Et ça fait plaisir de se rapprocher de lui... Au final, depuis le lycée c'est la première fois que je reviens ici...

— Ah ouais... Ça doit te faire bizarre. Tu dois avoir plein de vécu dans cette ville. »

Il se rend compte qu'il temporise, mais ça lui fait plaisir aussi de discuter tranquillement. Alors il profite de ce moment de calme, des makis et du vin.

« De mes cinq ans jusqu'à quinze ans... Ouais... ça fait pas mal de temps. Et tes parents tu as des nouvelles ? Tu prévois de rentrer un peu à Tokyo ?, Kagami hésite — pas sûr de vouloir parler d'elle — mais ajoute néanmoins, Avec Lola peut-être... »

Il se crispe un peu, comme à chaque fois que Kagami lui parle de sa petite amie.

« Mes parents, ça va. Mais je sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de rentrer à Tokyo. Pas que j'ai pas envie, mais... Ouais, c'est chaud de trouver le temps. Cela dit, Satsu pense venir aux prochaines vacances scolaires. »

Il soupire et ajoute :

« Mais ça, j'en ai pas encore parlé à Lola. Ça va être chiant. Elles se sont pas rencontrées et Lola a tendance à penser que Satsu est la petite amie que j'ai laissée au pays, tu vois... »

Il secoue la tête comme pour marquer sa désapprobation.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole un peu.

« En même temps, Momoi est une fille charmante, très jolie, la tête bien faite et... Fan de basket. Faut avouer que le doute est facile... D'un autre côté... J'suis sûre qu'elles pourraient s'entendre super bien vu qu'elles arrivent toutes les deux à te supporter. »

Il rigole, mais au fond penser "aux femmes" d'Aomine, ça lui fait un peu mal au cœur. Depuis, le début du repas, il essaie de ne pas trop le regarder, enfin pas avec trop d'insistance en tout cas et il n'est absolument pas sûr d'y arriver. Il se surprend lui-même à le détailler, son regard bleu perçant qui semble voir au fond de vous, la couleur de sa peau caramel, son sourire même s'il est parfois un peu triste et son visage aux traits nets et bien proportionnés. Depuis quand Aomine est aussi beau gosse ? C'est comme s'il le réalisait juste là. Et c'est sans compter son corps d'athlète finement musclé et puissant, ou encore son odeur dont le souvenir de la veille lui donne encore des coups de chaud.

Les maki... Les maki aussi sont jolis avec leur robe verte de nori.

« Si ça peut t'aider, j'ai une chambre d'ami. Je pourrai l'héberger. »

**AOMINE**

Les mots de Kagami sur Satsu lui serrent un peu le cœur. Charmante, jolie, tête bien faite, fan de basket, oui, Satsu est tout cela. Et on peut en dire autant de Lola. Il ne mérite clairement pas des filles comme elles.

« C'est gentil, je note la proposition. J'aimerais bien faire venir Tetsu aussi, mais il a l'air pas mal occupé cette année... »

Il se reprend un maki. Ils sont vraiment délicieux. Il n'a pas envie de mettre fin à cette conversation, pas envie de parler d'autre chose, de sujets qui fâchent. Comme le soir de leur arrivée à L.A., la discussion est facile, naturelle, et ça a apaisé sa nervosité initiale. C'est comme si la présence de Kagami suffisait à le calmer. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi c'est le cas, d'ailleurs, compte tenu du fait que...

_Non. On avait dit qu'on ne pensait plus à ça. Il ne s'est rien passé. Penser à lui pendant le sexe, c'était..._

_C'était quoi ? Un accident ? T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets._

Une nouvelle fois, il repousse ses pensées et se ressert encore un maki en buvant une gorgée de vin.

**KAGAMI**

« Oh... Ouais ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui en dehors des quelques messages qu'on n'a pu s'envoyer par-ci par-là... »

Les plats se vident tranquillement, la bouteille de vin aussi. C'est agréable de discuter avec Aomine. C'est agréable d'être ici avec lui. Ils discutent un peu des nouvelles du Pays, ils abordent même un peu les sujets politiques. Ils évitent soigneusement de parler de Lola et de Levi. Il en a conscience et ça accroît son sentiment de culpabilité et d'amertume. Il recommence à mentir. Il s'était promis d'être honnête avec son ami, mais comment lui avouer qu'il a un _crush_ sur lui ? Alors il se force à parler d'elle au moins.

« Tes parents sont au courant pour Lola ? Que... Vous avez emménagé ensemble ? »

**AOMINE**

Il s'assombrit en entendant cette question.

« Ouais, répond-t-il avec réticence. Ils sont ravis. 'On pensait pas que tu te poserais, c'est bien que tu aies une femme dans ta vie', et j'en passe. Limite ils me demandent pas pour quand c'est le mariage et les gosses. »

Il secoue la tête, dégoûté. Même si c'est avant tout par lui-même qu'il l'est.

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche la tête doucement.

« J'imagine que les parents sont tous pareils... J'ai eu le droit à mon quart d'heure 'c'est quand que tu te trouves quelqu'un, tu m'as jamais parlé de copines...', rigole jaune, j'ai même eu le droit à la question 'est-ce que t'es puceau'... Je te jure... »

Il secoue la tête pour montrer son exaspération.

Aomine éclate de rire à sa dernière remarque.

« J'peux pas lui en vouloir de t'avoir demandé ça, moi aussi j'me suis posé la question ! » Il se marre encore et reprend : « C'est parce que à l'époque... T'avais pas l'air vraiment intéressé par l'amour ou le sexe...

— Quoi?! Non... Mais OK c'était pas ma priorité... Enfin de là à me croire puceau... Tain qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre sérieux ! Bon OK... Techniquement j'suis puceau avec les meufs... Mais si j'avais voulu... »

Il hausse les épaules sans terminer et reprend un maki.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et finit son verre de vin.

« Ouais. Un vrai tombeur, hein... »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Kagami, toujours un peu rouge de s'être fait prendre pour un puceau, il trouve ça mignon, et... Il recommence à penser à ce qu'il doit lui dire. Il est de nouveau nerveux.

« Écoute, il y a... Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. C'est à propos de Levi... »

Il déglutit et regarde son ami. Merde, il n'a pas du tout envie de lui parler de ça... Mais il ne peut pas garder le silence non plus, de cela il est certain.

**KAGAMI**

Il fronce les sourcils. La tête que fait Aomine ne lui plaît pas beaucoup. Il reste quelques longues secondes silencieux, essayant de deviner ce qu'il a à dire, pressentant que ça n'allait pas lui plaire et qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre ça venant d'Aomine. Non en fait il n'a juste pas envie de parler de Levi avec Aomine. Sa voix est un peu dure quand il répond.

« Je t'écoute. »

**AOMINE**

Il se racle la gorge. Ça ne va pas être facile.

« Hier, quand il est parti... Lola l'a entendu dire qu'il avait rendez-vous. Avec une fille. Sa voisine, apparemment. Et à la façon dont Kelly a demandé 'encore une nouvelle nana ?!', ça... eh bah... Ça avait pas l'air d'être innocent, quoi. »

Il n'ose pas regarder Kagami.

« Désolé. C'est peut-être rien. Ou peut-être que tu savais déjà. Mais je pouvais pas... faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde Aomine sous le choc. Il s'était attendu à plein de trucs... Non en fait à pas grand chose. Juste peut être que Aomine lui dise que Levi est pas un mec bien. Il a eu l'impression qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Mais ça. Il a envie de nier. Levi ne ferait pas ça. Levi est avec lui.

Il a envie de dire à Aomine qu'il se trompe, que ce n'est pas possible.

La voisine, celle qu'il est allé dépanner le matin ?

Aomine a l'air sincère et vraiment embêté pour lui. Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rien dire. Qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Tous ses doutes qu'il avait mis tant de soin à repousser, reviennent en force.

Il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas savoir.

Sa mâchoire est contractée. Il est en colère. Il a envie de crier sur quelqu'un mais il n'y a que Aomine en face de lui et... Et il n'a pas envie de s'en prendre à lui... Pourtant...

« Peut-être que je savais ?! J'ai l'air désespéré au point d'accepter ce genre de truc ?! »

Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui. Il sait que ce qu'il dit est idiot. Oui, il y a des couples libres.

« _Fuck_ ! Si tu pouvais faire comme si t'avais rien entendu ! T'as bien réussi en bouffant les makis ! Pourquoi tu pouvais juste pas garder ça pour toi hein ?! Comme tout le reste que tu dis pas ? »

Des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Il a mal. Il a honte. Il ne savait pas, mais il avait des doutes. Ce secret faisait parti de ceux qu'il gardait bien caché au fond de lui, parce qu'il aime trop Levi pour l'affronter.

Il a honte d'être un homme trompé. Mais plus encore que ce soit Aomine qui l'ait découvert, que Aomine sache à quel point il est suffisamment faible et lâche pour permettre qu'une telle chose se produise sous son nez.

La honte, la culpabilité, la tristesse, la colère. Tout s'emmêle dans sa tête. Il remonte ses genoux devant lui et cache son visage entre ses bras. Il est secoué de sanglots.

Il est injuste avec Aomine. Il sait qu'il a agi dans son intérêt. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose à sa place. Cependant non seulement il vient avec ces quelques mots de détruire son couple, mais en plus il a détruit le dernier rempart qui lui permettait de nier ses sentiments naissants pour lui. Et il ne veut pas tomber amoureux d'Aomine. Aomine c'est impossible et les amours impossibles il a donné.

« Laisse-moi... »

Il est pétri de honte et de culpabilité. Parce qu'une part de lui est soulagée de se libérer de cette relation malsaine dont il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à se dépêtrer seul. Parce qu'il aime Levi et ça fait mal. Mais ça faisait déjà plus de mal que de bien depuis un moment.

L'autre part à peur de ce qu'il commence à éprouver pour Aomine, de ce qui est en train de grandir au fond de ses tripes pour son ami.

Il est injuste avec Aomine. Parce qu'il n'est pas prêt à assumer tout ça, ni cette envie furieuse de pleurer dans ses bras.

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit. Il s'attendait à se faire engueuler, alors il n'est pas surpris. Mais ça fait mal quand même. Certains mots plus que d'autres.

Certains mots très bien choisis.

Il a envie de chialer, mais il refoule.

Et puis surtout, il ne supporte pas de voir Kagami souffrir comme ça. Il a peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien dû dire. Peut-être que ça arrangeait Kagami de ne rien savoir, ou de fermer les yeux. Et puis, qui il est pour débarquer dans les relations des autres quand la sienne est un mensonge ?

« Je suis désolé. »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, et d'une voix si peu audible qu'il n'est pas sûr que Kagami ait entendu. Il n'a pas osé le regarder une seule fois dans les yeux, et il ne le fait pas non plus tandis qu'il se lève, va enfiler ses chaussures, et quitte l'appartement.

Une fois dehors, il ne fait même pas attention à la direction qu'il prend. Il se met juste à déambuler en maudissant ce foutu soleil resplendissant. Il a l'habitude d'avoir, pour employer un doux euphémisme, des sentiments négatifs envers lui-même. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est du costaud.

Son portable sonne, il le laisse faire. Il ne regarde même pas qui l'appelle. Il se fait klaxonner furieusement en traversant la rue par un conducteur qui vient de manquer de le renverser. Il insulte en japonais un passant qui lui rentre dedans, même si c'est probablement de sa faute. Il avance. Il ne sait pas où il va. Il se contente de marcher.

Au bout d'un moment, il repère une enseigne familière. Un bar. Il entre. Se pose au comptoir. Demande un double whisky. Il l'avale et en demande un autre, et puis décide que ça va être chiant.

« Donnez-moi la bouteille.

— Dure journée ? » demande le barman en essuyant ses verres, avec le ton mi-compatissant mi-professionnel du proprio habitué à servir des gens au bout de leur vie.

Ce ton-là ne lui déplaît pas. Au moins, c'est pas un barman qui va lui expliquer que l'alcool ne résout pas tous les problèmes. Il prend la bouteille qu'on lui tend, avale un autre verre et répond :

« Ouais, j'suis sûr que vous serez ravi de m'entendre me plaindre de ma petite vie une fois que je serai bourré. J'vous préviens c'est super pathétique, mais vous devez avoir l'habitude.

— Ah, oui. Les vies pathétiques de mes clients, c'est mon gagne-pain. »

Ça fait rire Aomine. Il regarde autour de lui. Il est tout seul dans le bar. En même temps, il est... à peine 14h.

« Vous voulez pas mettre de la zik, là ? On s'entend trop penser, dans votre bar. »

Le barman sourit et s'exécute. Tiens, c'est du Tori Amos. Ironique, Lola aime bien... Mais lui aussi, alors il ne demande pas de changer. Et puis il faut dire que les paroles entrent pas mal en résonance avec son état d'esprit.

_I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets_

_Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets_

_I've been raising up my hands_

_Drive another nail in_

_Got enough guilt to start my own religion_

_Why do we_

_Crucify ourselves_

_Every day_

_I crucify myself_

_Nothing I do is good enough for you_

_Crucify myself_

_Every day_

_I crucify myself_

_My heart is sick of being in chains_

Il a un sourire triste. Il est en plein cliché de film hollywoodien, à se soûler au bar, au whisky, avec un cœur en miettes, de la musique triste et un barman compréhensif. Normalement, si tout suit bien le cliché, le barman va bientôt partager avec lui sa sagesse millénaire de tenancier de débit de boisson, et peut-être qu'il aura une épiphanie.

Mais il n'y a pas de révélation au programme pour aujourd'hui. Le barman continue simplement à astiquer ses verres en chantonnant, et lui à boire sa bouteille. Au bout d'un moment, il est obligé d'essuyer des larmes que le barman fait gentiment semblant de ne pas voir. Il n'a plus aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. D'ailleurs, il ne sait même pas où il est. Mais ce sont des problèmes qu'il règlera en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il picole. Personne pour le juger, le rappeler à l'ordre, et de toute façon aujourd'hui il n'a vraiment rien de mieux à faire. Et puis, il mérite d'être là où il est, à se saouler en plein après-midi. Pas de réconfort pour lui.

Il commence à avoir un peu la tête qui tourne, et se lève pour partir en sortant maladroitement son portefeuille.

« Je vous appelle un taxi ? demande le barman.

— Pas la peine. Je sais pas où je vais de toute façon. » Il sourit d'un sourire ivre et triste. « Au sens propre et figuré, vous voyez... M'enfin. Voilà. Gardez la monnaie. »

Quand il ressort, la chaleur et la lumière ont baissé. Ce qui signifie probablement qu'il a passé l'après-midi dans ce bar. _Oh, well..._ Il se remet à marcher sans but. Il devrait rentrer, il le sait bien. Mais il n'a le courage de rien, là. Alors il continue juste à marcher.

**KAGAMI**

Il reste un long moment prostré à pleurer quand Aomine s'en va et le laisse seul. Il a l'impression qu'il l'a abandonné. Bien-sûr c'est lui qui lui a demandé de partir mais il n'est pas en état d'être cohérent. Quand il se calme un peu, il prend la bouteille de vin blanc et sort sur la terrasse pour la descendre tranquillement après avoir pris soin d'éteindre son téléphone. Il ne veut pas avoir à faire à Levi, ni avec… Les autres. Et il ne s'attend pas à avoir des nouvelles d'Aomine de sitôt.

Ironiquement, Aomine est le seul à savoir où il vit. Il n'a même pas encore informé le groupe de surfeur de sa nouvelle adresse. Levi… Levi ne s'en est même pas préoccupé à vrai dire.

Il a juste été trop con. Il se berce d'illusions depuis des mois. Il se dégoûte d'avoir été aussi lâche. Il s'en veut d'avoir déchargé sa colère sur Aomine. Et il en veut à Levi…

Il pleure encore. Sa poitrine semble se comprimer au point de l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Il est frigorifié malgré le soleil éclatant qui arrose sa terrasse de ses doux rayons. Il se sent vide et perdu.

La bouteille de blanc est finie bien trop vite. La cuisine est loin… Mais il se lève pour aller chercher des bières et il revient sur la terrasse avec le pack et le décapsuleur. Boire pour oublier… Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir assez d'alcool dans cette appartement vide, impersonnel où il ne se sent même pas chez lui.

Pourquoi il a quitté les Knicks déjà ? Alors qu'il faisait une super saison ? Pour se rapprocher de son père ? Parce que cette ville c'est chez lui ? _Fuck_ non… Ouais c'est un plus… Mais il est revenu ici pour Levi, dans l'espoir de construire quelque chose de vrai avec lui, parce qu'il a ce sentiment depuis des mois qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment un couple. Ouais, il est venu dans l'espoir de construire quelque chose avec lui.

**LEVI**

Il est dix-neuf heures, le téléphone de Taiga ne sonne pas et il n'est toujours pas là. Taiga n'est JAMAIS en retard. Il a appelé Cynthia, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Il commence à s'énerver.

À vingt-et-une heures, il se commande un truc à manger et s'installe devant la télé. Le téléphone de Taiga ne répond toujours pas. Il envisage d'aller chez lui et réalise qu'il n'a pas l'adresse. Il demande sur le groupe whatsapp mais personne n'a l'information. Merde.

À vingt-deux heures il est en bas de l'immeuble de Lola et Daiki. La colère passée il est sincèrement inquiet. Taiga ne disparaît pas comme ça. Il sonne.

**AOMINE**

Il marche assez longtemps pour dessoûler un peu. Il se sent épuisé, et complètement perdu. Il se traîne jusqu'au coin d'une rue, déchiffre son nom sur la plaque et appelle un taxi. Sur le chemin il envoie un texto à Lola, elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui dire en rentrant. Il a juste envie d'aller se coucher. Après son texto à Lola, il regarde longuement son portable, hésitant à envoyer un message à Kagami. Mais pour quoi faire ? Juste lui demander s'il va bien ? La réponse à cette question semble plutôt évidente, non ? Alors non. Il ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille. Peut-être qu'il est en train de s'expliquer avec Levi. Et de toute façon il s'est déjà beaucoup trop mêlé de tout ça. Il range son portable en soupirant et se masse les tempes alors qu'un mal de crâne naissant commence à galoper dans sa tête.

Il s'aperçoit seulement en arrivant qu'il a oublié son sac de sport chez Kagami. Tant pis. Il a toujours ses clés... Il rentre chez lui et trouve Lola en train de jouer sur une console toute neuve qu'elle a dû acheter aujourd'hui. Elle lui lance un regard qu'il ne sait pas trop interpréter, et puis elle demande :

« Ça va ? T'as l'air... »

Il secoue la tête.

« J'ai dit à Kagami ce que tu m'as dit hier à propos de Levi... Il l'a plutôt mal pris... Évidemment... »

Lola fronce les sourcils.

« Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

— Pas vraiment. Enfin... lui, il m'a engueulé, m'enfin... peu importe. »

Lola l'examine quelques instants en silence, puis elle pose sa manette, se lève, et pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

« Dai, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Et puis t'as encore été picoler... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me dis rien ? Si t'as des problèmes... Si y a quelque chose qui va pas... Y compris... quelque chose entre nous... Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? Je suis pas en porcelaine. Tu peux me parler. Ok ? »

Elle parle de plus en plus vite, et pose une main sur son menton pour diriger vers elle son regard qu'il s'entête à laisser dériver ailleurs.

« Dai. Parle-moi. Rien qu'une fois ? »

Il déglutit, consent enfin à la regarder. Il y a de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noisette. De la tristesse, aussi. Rien qui ne soulage son immense sentiment de culpabilité. Même s'il avait envie de répondre... Il ne saurait même pas par où commencer. Il est allé trop loin... Les mots qu'il a tus pendant si longtemps ne peuvent plus sortir. C'est comme s'il avait complètement oublié comment les prononcer. Il a la gorge sèche, le cœur qui cogne contre ses côtes, le mal de tête qui pulse dans son crâne... et les mots se dérobent. Il ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau sans parvenir à articuler un seul son.

La sonnerie de l'interphone le sauve.

Lola soupire. Elle semble hésiter un instant, puis elle le lâche pour se diriger vers la porte et décrocher le téléphone.

« Oui ? ...Levi ?! Oh... euh... Attends, je t'ouvre. »

Aomine se masse les tempes et se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

Vraiment, il ne manquait plus que ça…

**KAGAMI**

Il a terminé toutes les bières. Il fait nuit. Il frissonne. Il commence à faire frais, à moins que ce soit tout l'alcool ingurgité. Il est allongé les bras en croix à regarder les étoiles et l'infini au-dessus de lui. Et il se dit que ce serait bien de s'y noyer. Ça résoudrait sûrement tous ses problèmes. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller sur la plage, pour se noyer c'est mieux.

Non. Non il a pas vraiment envie de ça. Mais des fois, il est fatigué. Fatigué de mentir. Fatigué d'aimer des connards ou des mecs à meuf.

Et puis, il se met à rire comme ça, ça sort de nulle part c'est nerveux. Mais quelque part ça lui fait du bien un peu. Et il parle tout seul entre ses rires.

« Je suis pitoyable Aomine. J't'ai viré de chez moi… Mais j'voudrais qu'tu sois là… J'crois qu'j'suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de toi… Putain… J'sais qu'j'ai pas le droit… J'espère que tu m'pardonneras… J'me suis promis… J't'ai promis de pas t'mentir… Alors j'serai bien obligé d't'le dire si… si ça se confirme… _Fuck_… _Fuck_… _Fuck_… Pourquoi il a fait ça ? J'suis pas assez bien ?! J'croyais… J'croyais qu'il m'aimait… Un peu… J'l'aime putain… Vraiment. Vraiment à en avoir mal… »

**LEVI**

Il frappe à la porte. Peut-être que Taiga est là. Lola lui a ouvert sans poser de questions c'est bizarre non ? Ils doivent savoir quelque chose en tout cas, et ça lui plaît pas. Tout se passait bien avant qu'ils débarquent ces deux-là.

C'est Lola qui lui ouvre la porte.

« Salut… Désolé de venir si tard. Taiga est là ? »

**LOLA**

Elle le regarde en hésitant. Il y a plein de choses qui lui échappent dans cette histoire. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire. Levi n'est même pas au courant que Daiki et elle savent qu'il sort avec Taiga. Mais en tout cas, elle peut toujours répondre à sa question. Et lui en poser une autre.

« Non... Il est pas là. Pourquoi ?

— On devait se voir ce soir... Il n'est pas venu. Tai... N'est jamais en retard. Et son téléphone semble être éteint. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Daiki.

« Euh... Dai, t'as des nouvelles, toi ? »

**AOMINE**

"Dai", il est en train de bouillir. Il sait bien qu'il ne devrait pas intervenir. Il s'était bien dit qu'il s'en était trop mêlé, non ? Mais simplement entendre la voix de ce mec, ça l'énerve. Il se lève, passe devant Lola et lance un regard hostile à Levi.

« Il a pas envie de te parler parce qu'il sait que tu le trompes. Fallait mieux couvrir tes traces, mec. »

**LEVI**

Il regarde Daiki, puis Lola. Puis de nouveau Daiki. Il bout de rage définitivement. Ce mec depuis le début il le sent pas. Il serre les poings, il a juste envie de lui en coller une et de lui dire de plus s'approcher de Taiga. Taiga n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième mec.

« J'l'ai pas trompé parce qu'il y a rien à tromper ! Tu lui as raconté quoi putain ?! »

Aomine croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lui adresse un regard glacial.

« Et coucher avec des gonzesses sans son consentement, t'appelles ça comment, toi ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! Les nanas et Taiga..., il ricane, Lui aussi il se trouvera une meuf un jour. Y'a pas de problème. Ça nous empêchera pas de passer du bon temps ensemble. Les meufs, c'est pour la façade. Y'a pas d'avenir avec un autre mec c'est tout ! J'ai pas couché avec d'autres mecs putain ! Il est le seul ! »

**AOMINE**

Au début, il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas un seul mot de ce que lui dit Levi. Et puis, il y a comme un flash aveuglant dans sa tête. Sa réaction est instantanée et incontrôlable. Son esprit est parfaitement vide quand son poing s'abat sur le visage de Levi.

Le coup envoie bouler le surfeur de l'autre côté du couloir. Il se débarrasse de Lola qui lui agrippe le bras et crie des choses qu'il n'entend pas. Il prend Levi par le col et le frappe une nouvelle fois. Puis, il s'entend parler comme s'il était un simple témoin de la scène, et pas un protagoniste :

« T'avise pas de revenir ici, prononce-t-il d'une voix sourde, chargée de menace. Et si j'apprends que t'as fait chier Taiga d'une manière ou d'une autre, y'a pas que ta jolie petite gueule qui va morfler. Pigé ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse, il jette le surfeur de côté comme s'il se débarrassait d'un truc encombrant. Il pousse un peu Lola qui encombre le passage, il referme la porte derrière eux et s'appuie dessus, essoufflé comme s'il sortait d'un match. Il serre et desserre les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'est ouvert une jointure. Il a vaguement conscience de la sensation du sang chaud qui coule sur sa peau. Sa tête bourdonne. Il s'aperçoit qu'il a pratiquement oublié de respirer. Il inspire, expire. Serre et desserre le poing.

**LEVI**

Il ne comprend pas tout ce qui vient de se passer. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

_Espèce de connard ! De quoi tu viens te mêler ! On était très bien comme ça !_

Son visage lui fait mal mais il se redresse et abat son poing violemment sur la porte de l'appartement d'Aomine. Et il se met à hurler dans le couloir sans considération aucune pour les voisins.

« Connard ! Tu vaux pas mieux qu'moi ! J'sais qu't'en as après le cul de Taiga ! Et quoi ? Tu vas plaquer ta jolie Lola pour lui ? J'voudrais bien voir ça ! »

Il ricane et fait demi-tour après un dernier cri de rage et se barre en dévalant les escaliers en courant. Il a besoin d'air, besoin de respirer, besoin de la mer.

**AOMINE**

Tout à coup, il se sent extrêmement calme. Mais c'est un calme pas très naturel. C'est plutôt comme si on avait débranché son système nerveux. Les derniers mots de Levi résonnent à la périphérie de sa conscience, très lointains. La voix de Lola, elle, est plus proche. Il s'aperçoit qu'il a fermé les yeux, et il ne les rouvre pas, mais il n'a pas besoin de la voir pour connaître son expression.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Dai ? »

Sa voix tremble, mais elle semble déterminée à obtenir une réponse, et elle insiste devant son silence buté :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Taiga ? »

Comme il ne répond toujours pas, elle pose une autre question.

« Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

Il reste un moment sans réagir, puis, il hoche la tête. Un silence succède à sa réponse muette, puis Lola reprend, plus faiblement :

« Est-ce que... tu en as pour moi ? »

Il rouvre les yeux pour la regarder.

« Oui. »

Elle fait un effort pour se contrôler, il voit qu'elle souffre, mais lui, il ne ressent plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

« Est-ce que... Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Il secoue la tête doucement.

Elle rejoint le canapé et s'y accroche comme si elle était sur le point de perdre l'équilibre avant de s'y asseoir lourdement. Elle trouve la force de poser une dernière question.

« Est-ce que tu es _gay_ ? »

Il ne répond pas. Mais elle, elle hoche la tête, semblant considérer son silence comme une réponse suffisante.

« Ok... Je... je comprends mieux, maintenant… En fait... ça explique plein de choses… »

Elle a l'air perdu pendant un moment, avant d'ajouter dans un souffle :

« Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il voit bien qu'elle retient ses larmes, mais il ne peut pas la rassurer, démentir, atténuer sa peine, sa colère, peut-être, ni même lui fournir une réponse à cette question. Son cœur et son esprit sont vides.

« Je ne sais pas », chuchote-t-il.

Alors, seulement, elle se met à pleurer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tous !**

**Voici le chapitre du dimanche ! Pas sûres que vous nous en remerciiez, ce coup-ci :)**

**Enjoy quand même :)**

**Stella : Merci beaucoup ! Non la violence c'est pas bien mais parfois effectivement ça part tout seul ;) merci pour ta review, on espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille une première fois vers trois heures du matin. Il a mal partout, il a froid et un méchant mal de tête. Il se redresse, probablement que dormir sur le sol dur de la terrasse n'aide pas. Il referme la baie machinalement derrière lui et retourne s'écrouler sur son canapé.

Il ouvre les yeux une seconde fois à l'aube. Sa tête est toujours douloureuse. Il se lève doucement et comme première étape pour bien démarrer sa journée, il va se servir un cachet anti douleur pour calmer la batterie qui joue dans sa tête. L'appartement est resté en bordel. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas débarrasser et de se mettre une murge pareille. Et puis les évènements de la veille lui reviennent. Il s'accroupit au milieu de sa cuisine de nouveau accablé de chagrin et de désespoir. Il pleure et frappe des poings contre le meuble.

« _Fuck_… _Fuck_... »

Il se laisse dix minutes. Dix minutes que le putain de cachet face effet. Dix minutes à pleurer, à s'apitoyer, puis il va sous la douche. Il se lave rapidement. Il s'habille et il range l'appartement. Le ménage, c'est con mais ça le calme et occupe son esprit, alors il fait souvent ça quand il est préoccupé ou du sport. Mais laissé son appartement, encore plus quand il est mal ça le rend encore plus nerveux. Quand son lieu de vie est enfin propre et bien rangé, il avise son téléphone resté éteint.

Il hésite, mais finalement le rallume pour constater qu'il a un nombre incalculable d'appels en absence de Levi. Pas un message de Daiki. Il appelle son opérateur pour faire résilier son numéro. Il note quelques coordonnées qu'il veut garder sur un bout de papier : Kuroko, Himuro, Alex, Son père, quelques anciens de Seirin et le numéro d'Aomine, il doit au moins s'excuser. Et de toute façon, dès demain ils seront coéquipiers. Il ne pourra pas l'éviter.

Il sort pour s'acheter une nouvelle carte SIM. Et de la bière. Et peut-être quelque chose de plus fort aussi. Ou pas. Demain il doit être à l'entraînement, les vacances sont terminées.

Il ne veut plus voir Levi. Il a laissé quelques trucs chez lui, mais rien de vital. Il a suffisamment de fric pour se racheter une planche de surf tous les jours.

Ouais ça paye d'être basketteur. Ça paye le silence, les mensonges...

Il revient avec quelques courses et met sa nouvelle carte sim dans son téléphone et le réinitialise. Plus de photos, plus de contacts, plus rien. Une nouvelle vie commence. Il a pris des décisions. Il ne veut plus mentir, ni se cacher auprès des gens qu'il aime. Il configure rapidement son téléphone en mangeant une soupe instantanée et enregistre les numéros qu'il a conservés. Il envoie un SMS à chacun d'eux pour les informer de son nouveau numéro en se gardant Aomine pour la fin auquel il envoie un message un peu plus long.

[Kagami - 11h05]

Salut, c'est Kagami. Nouveau numéro. Je suis désolé pour hier... Vraiment. J'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Il faut que je te parle. Enfin si tu veux bien. Dis moi quand tu es disponible. Merci.

**AOMINE**

Quand il se réveille à l'aube le lendemain, il a l'impression d'avoir rêvé la journée d'hier. Rien n'a bougé, l'univers est toujours le même. Tout demeure à sa place, et même Lola qui dort à côté de lui. Le seul détail l'assurant de la réalité de tout ce qui s'est passé la veille, c'est sa main droite qui lui fait mal. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il frappe quelqu'un, alors il sait que ça passera vite. À l'heure actuelle, il y en a un qui a beaucoup plus mal que lui, et cette pensée le réconforte vaguement.

Il masse ses paupières fatiguées. Il a très peu dormi cette nuit, mais au moins, son mal de crâne s'est un peu dissipé. Il se lève et va faire du café. Après ses aveux à Lola, ils ont discuté un peu. Elle lui a posé des questions, comme "depuis quand tu le sais" ou "pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté d'emménager avec moi", et il a répondu brièvement, mais le plus honnêtement possible. C'est plus facile de parler de tout ça en ne ressentant plus rien. Le vide qui menaçait en lui, qui prenait chaque jour davantage plus de place et qu'il refusait de regarder en face, a finalement eu gain de cause.

_Ce qui devait arriver, arriva_, comme dirait sa mère. C'est ce qu'elle a coutume de dire quand elle voit qu'il persiste à faire les mauvais choix, et qu'il finit par en payer les conséquences. Elle ne le dit jamais comme un reproche, plutôt avec un soupir un peu triste. Un peu comme la réaction de Lola. Elle ne lui a pas jeté d'assiettes à la figure, elle ne l'a pas insulté, elle n'a même pas haussé le ton, en fait. Elle a écouté ses réponses sans guère les commenter. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle en pense vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de la harceler de questions. Aujourd'hui, il compte la laisser tranquille de toute façon.

Après son café, il va courir au bord de la mer. Il essaie de retrouver ainsi un peu d'énergie. Son corps malmené par ses excès, le manque de sommeil et le choc émotionnel de la veille proteste au début, mais se réveille peu à peu. Il finit son footing par une baignade rapide, et puis rentre le temps de se doucher. Il prend quelques affaires, il ne sait même pas s'il va dormir ici ce soir, et il sort pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner quelque part. Il marche longtemps avant de trouver un établissement calme et peu fréquenté, et se pose dans un coin de la salle avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. La nourriture lui fait un peu de bien, mais si elle comble son estomac, son cœur demeure aussi vide que son assiette terminée, qu'il repousse d'un geste de la main avant de boire un autre café.

Vers 11h, il reçoit un texto de Kagami. Qui a déjà changé de numéro ? Il est un peu surpris qu'il ait gardé son contact, du coup. Il lit son message et hésite un bon moment. Il finit par accepter, uniquement parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de refuser d'écouter ce que Kagami a à lui dire.

**KAGAMI**

[Aomine - 11h15]

T'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis dispo ajd. Rien de prévu.

Il ne sait pas exactement à quoi il s'était attendu, mais bizarrement pas à une réponse aussi immédiate. Et soudain, il n'est plus très sûr d'être prêt à respecter ses décisions. Il inspire profondément, et tape sa réponse en tremblant un peu.

[Moi - 11h17]

14h ? Au bar du premier soir.

[Aomine - 11h17]

Ok. À tout à l'heure.

Il hoche la tête doucement. Ok. ça va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Il prend une profonde inspiration et appelle son père.

« Salut papa. T'as un peu de temps pour déjeuner ?

— Hm... Pas plus d'une heure... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as changé de numéro ?

— Justement... Faut que je te parle d'un truc. On peut se retrouver au resto à côté de ton boulot à 12h ?

— Ok... Tout va bien hein ?

— Oui t'inquiète papa. Rien de grave. Merci à tout à l'heure. »

Il soupire et raccroche. Il a l'impression que sa voix tremble autant que sa main. Il a l'estomac noué. Il a l'impression de faire le plus grand saut de sa vie. ça pourrait tout foutre en l'air. Absolument, tout. Mais son père n'est pas comme ça, hein ?! C'est le genre de discussion qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. De ce qu'il sait son père est plutôt tolérant sur les questions de l'homosexualité. Mais entre tolérer et accepter un enfant _gay_, il y a un monde parfois..

Il range encore. Enfin il n'y a plus grand chose à ranger. Il va troquer sa tenue grunge contre un jean brut et une chemise noire. Il s'assoit sur son lit, nerveux. Il a l'impression que son estomac est en train de se liquéfié. Son cœur bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il a des sueurs froides. Il a en somme un trac monstrueux. Il a peur. Mais ça lui évite de penser à son cœur en miette et à lui.

Mais il faut vraiment qu'il le fasse. Ça fait déjà un moment que ça le ronge à petit feu tous ces mensonges. Ça devient invivable de se cacher tout le temps. Il sait ce qu'il risque, et ça l'effraie, mais il est prêt à le prendre. L'honnêteté est quelque chose d'important pour lui, il a toujours détesté le mensonge et aujourd'hui il a l'impression d'être un horrible menteur et hypocrite, ce qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Et puis, il a conscience que ces mensonges n'ont fait que permettre ce que Levi lui a fait, il a été l'instigateur du premier mensonge et les autres ont naturellement suivis.

Il se décide à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avec son père à pieds. Ça lui fera du bien. Il hésite à prendre le sac d'Aomine, mais il s'occupera de ça plus tard. Il arrive au rendez-vous bien avant l'heure. Il entre dans le restaurant et se prend un verre de bière pour patienter.

**AOMINE**

Il reste dans le café où il s'est installé pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est pas comme s'il savait où aller d'autre, de toute façon. Il ne connaît pas cette ville, même si depuis hier il a fait pas mal de chemin à pied... Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas retenu grand-chose de ses balades.

Il s'occupe avec son portable, surfe sur Internet. Il n'attend rien de ce rendez-vous avec Kagami tout à l'heure. Il n'attend plus rien de quoi que ce soit, semble-t-il, et surtout pas de lui-même. Il réalise vaguement qu'il est toujours dans une sorte d'état de choc, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Au moins, aujourd'hui il a remplacé le whisky par du café, pour lui c'est déjà amplement suffisant comme victoire.

Depuis qu'il vit aux States, il a l'impression d'être de passage. Et quand il se voit lui-même assis tout seul dans ce café, son sac à ses pieds avec quelques affaires pour une nuit ou deux, cette impression s'accentue encore. Il songe à rentrer, après sa saison chez les Lakers. Partir aux USA, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout. Pour lui, le rêve américain s'arrête là.

**KAGAMI**

Sa bière est terminée quand son père le rejoint. Il n'a plus l'habitude de le voir en costume, il le porte toujours avec classe mais ce qui le frappe c'est la maturité qui se dégage de lui. Son père a vieilli. Il n'est plus le jeune homme de ses souvenirs d'enfant.

« Eh bien fils ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

— T'affoles pas... Ce n'est rien de grave vraiment. On commande ?

— T'as besoin de manger ?

— Ouais... J'suis un peu nerveux.

— Mais c'est rien ?

— Papa...

— Ok ok. Tu sais ce que tu prends ?

— Ouais. »

Son père hèle un serveur, il commande deux bières et des plats. Il reste nerveux, mais doucement il sent que son estomac se détend un peu. il ne peut plus faire marche arrière maintenant de toute façon. Il prend des nouvelles du travail de son père, ils discutent de choses et d'autres. Et c'est seulement quand ils sont servis qu'il se décide à parler.

« Ce n'est rien de grave encore une fois... Promis. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il est souvent un peu difficile d'aborder.

— Ok... »

Le regard du quarantenaire le scrute malgré tout avec inquiétude. Il lui sourit en essayant d'être rassurant.

« Ok... Papa... »

Aller Taiga ! Montre que t'es pas un lâche. Sa gorge se noue. Il inspire doucement. Son père attend, inquiet mais il sourit et l'encourage en posant une main sur la sienne. Il ne dit rien, il ne lui met pas la pression. Il patiente simplement. Il a pourtant réfléchi à plein de manière de dire les choses. "Papa j'aurai jamais de petite amie parce que...", "Papa je n'aurai pas d'enfants parce que...", "Papa je sais que tu veux que je fonde une famille mais...".

Mais tout ça lui semble stupide. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine. Il murmure alors simplement, un regard suppliant plongé dans le regard noisette de son père.

« ... Je suis _gay_ papa... »

Son père semble ne pas comprendre et reste muet de longues minutes. Son coeur se comprime dans sa poitrine. Des frissons glacées parcourent son dos. Il a envie de pleurer. Le plus âgé se ressaisit réalisant la tension de son fils.

« Je suis désolé Taiga... J'ai été maladroit… J'aurai dû y penser. »

Il vient serrer la main du plus jeune dans les siennes et lui sourit. Un sourire doux et chaud et celui d'un père à son enfant qu'il chérit quoiqu'il arrive.

« ... _It's ok son_… ça ne me pose aucun problème. J'veux juste que tu sois heureux Taiga. »

Taiga crispe sa main sur la sienne à ses derniers mots et il laisse des larmes de soulagement couler doucement.

« ... _It's ok... Don't cry my little boy_... Je suis désolé.

— Merci... Merci papa. »

Taiga sourit entre ses larmes et se calme doucement. Il est soulagé. Il a l'impression d'être plus léger. C'était si simple et pourtant il avait tellement eu peur. Son père lui pose des questions et il lui parle. Il lui raconte comment il a compris. Il lui raconte Levi. Et finalement, il lui raconte Aomine et ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

« Honnêtement, Aomine-kun c'est pas récent n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment ça ?

— Maintenant, je me dis que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as toujours été fasciné par ce garçon. Il t'a toujours plu. »

Il essaie de nier mais peut-être que son père a raison. La fin du repas se passe calmement, il se sent tellement soulagé d'avoir enfin avoué et la réaction de son père... Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Il prend alors la direction du bar où il doit rejoindre Aomine. Il aura au moins trente minutes d'avance mais c'est pas grave, c'est une autre conversation probablement difficile qu'il va avoir, autant prendre le temps de s'y préparer.

**AOMINE**

Quand l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Kagami approche, il paie ses consos, attrape son sac et rejoint un taxi. Il passe sa vie dans les taxis, semble-t-il, à sillonner cette ville inconnue sans jamais rien retenir. Il est perdu en permanence. Mais heureusement, comme il l'a dit à Kagami, les taxis, eux, ne s'égarent pas. Quand est-ce qu'il lui a dit ça, déjà ? Il y a une éternité, lui semble-t-il.

**KAGAMI**

La discussion avec son père l'a beaucoup soulagé et il appréhende l'échange avec Aomine bien plus sereinement. Bien-sûr il est tout de même un peu nerveux, dans tout ce qu'il a à lui dire certaines informations risque d'être très mal accueillies. Il sirote une bière en attendant son ami. Il s'est installé à la même place que le premier soir. Aomine est en retard et ça réveille sa nervosité.

**AOMINE**

Il arrive avec dix minutes de retard. En entrant de le bar, il ne voit pas Kagami en bas, alors il monte à l'étage, là où ils s'étaient posés le premier soir. Il le repère à une table, pose son sac et s'assoit face à lui.

« Salut. »

**KAGAMI**

Quand Daiki fait son apparition, il éprouve un certain soulagement et peut-être autre chose aussi, un truc qui lui donne le sourire et lui réchauffe le coeur. Pourtant en voyant sa tête fatiguée, son sourire se fane un peu.

« Salut... »

Il est un peu déstabilisé, mais n'ose pas lui poser de questions, pas tout de suite.

« ... Tu veux boire un truc ? »

**AOMINE**

« Non, merci. »

Il se mordille le bout du pouce, regarde autour de lui. L'endroit est presque désert. Il reporte son attention sur Kagami, et puis détourne le regard. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Et voilà qu'il recommence à être nerveux. Alors qu'il était très bien dans cette sorte d'indifférence glaciale où il baignait depuis hier soir. Il veut y retourner. Maintenant.

**KAGAMI**

Il décèle dans ses gestes l'anxiété de Aomine. Il se demande ce qui le rend aussi nerveux puis il remarque sa main abîmée. Et il ne peut définitivement pas l'ignorer.

« Merci d'être venu... Euh... T'as tapé qui ? »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde sa main. Ah, oui. Il avait prévu cette question. Au point, il où en est, de toute façon...

« Levi. Il a eu la mauvaise idée de venir voir chez moi si t'y étais. Il survivra. »

Il regarde Kagami et ajoute :

« Je sais que c'est le moment où je suis censé présenter mes excuses et dire que je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je suis pas désolé, et je sais très bien ce qui m'a pris.

— Oh... T'excuser... De lui avoir explosé la gueule ?

— Ouais. Paraît que ça se fait pas.

— Hm..., il soupire, ouais... J'pense que je l'aurai défoncé aussi... Alors merci. Mais j'veux juste plus voir sa gueule..., il lui sourit doucement, c'est à moi de m'excuser. T'avais raison... Je savais, mais... J'voulais pas savoir.

— Ouais, j'connais ça. Pas besoin de t'excuser, j't'ai dit.

— Si... Parce que t'as bien fait de me le dire... Et j'ai été un con. Mais merci... J'avais besoin d'un coup de pied au cul...

— C'était rien. Je t'ai juste répété un truc que Lola m'a dit. Si coup de pied au cul il y a eu, c'est toi qui te l'es mis tout seul. Donc pas besoin de me remercier non plus.

— Ouais... J'ai réfléchi... Si, j'ai pu laisser ça se produire... C'est parce que j'ai initié le mensonge... Alors j'ai décidé d'être honnête maintenant... Pas avec la fédé j'en suis pas encore là... Mais avec les personnes qui me sont proches. J'ai commencé avec mon père ce midi... J'lui ai expliqué que j'étais pas puceau, lui fait un clin œil, mais _gay_., il se mordille la lèvre, et c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. »

À ces mots, Aomine sent le sang quitter son visage. Quel rapport avec lui ?! Il regrette tout à coup de ne pas avoir pris de verre. Il ne dit rien et il attend la suite.

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. C'est la première fois qu'il doit avouer à un mec qu'il est... Attiré par lui... Amoureux de lui ? Oh... _Fuck_... C'est peut-être pas aussi difficile que d'affronter son père et lui avouer son homosexualité. Parce que Aomine sait déjà qu'il est gay… mais il se sent quand même beaucoup trop nerveux.

« J'ai décidé d'être honnête... Et d'ailleurs... Si j'peux me permettre... T'as une sale gueule..., il se mord la lèvre, désolé... J'suis un peu nerveux... J'ai jamais fait ça avant... »

Son regard est un peu fuyant, son estomac est totalement noué et son coeur bat un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine, il a l'impression de ne plus avoir de souffle. .

« Je te demande rien ok... J'ai juste besoin de le dire... De _te_ le dire... »

_Mais putain Taiga, exprime toi clairement au lieu de tourner autour du pot : 'Je t'aime Aomine'. C'est quand même pas compliqué ?!_

« Je... J'ai... J'ai des sentiments pour toi... »

Il est écarlate. Il a super chaud et il bégaie. Pire, déclaration EVER !

**AOMINE**

Il le dévisage un assez long moment sans s'en apercevoir. Il a la bouche atrocement sèche. Il aurait vraiment dû prendre un verre. Ce qu'il vient d'entendre lui fait un sacré choc. Encore un. Alors même qu'il pensait que c'était terminé, que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et qu'il trouvait que c'était très bien comme ça.

Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête.

Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être content ? Après tout, hier soir, il a... admis devant Lola que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour Kagami, non ? Mais il ne... Il n'était pas prêt à entendre ça. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit réciproque, et lui, contrairement à Kagami, il n'est pas en pleine révolution de l'honnêteté, et puis...

« Je ne comprends pas. Hier encore t'étais avec un gars dont t'étais amoureux et tu serais encore avec si j'avais pas... »

Il secoue la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas », répète-t-il d'une voix très basse.

**KAGAMI**

« Je sais... Et... Je comprends pas non plus... Peut-être que je m'en suis juste jamais rendu compte parce que je savais que c'était pas possible. Mais... Déjà au lycée, t'étais super important pour moi. On a juste même pas eu le temps d'être pote les choses sont allées trop vite à l'époque... Et quand tu dis que tu croyais que je m'intéressais pas à ça... Ouais à l'époque, j'allais pas super bien et c'était vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour pour moi... Je sais pas... Je peux pas te l'expliquer. »

Il se perd, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à Aomine. Il n'a pas de véritables explications. C'est juste... c'est arrivé. Et il n'avait pas pensé devoir se justifier.

« Je sais juste que... L-Levi croyait qu'on... Qu'on était sortis ensemble toi et moi... Que... Quand j'suis avec toi j'me sens bien et que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir être moi-même. C'est différent de lui... Avec Levi j'me suis toujours senti en insécurité... Et c'est douloureux, fatigant. Malsain... J'me suis menti longtemps concernant ma relation avec lui... Hier, c'est comme si on m'avait foutu la tête dans l'eau froide pour me réveiller et me faire réaliser que j'étais... Manipulé et... Malheureux. »

Une larme glisse sur sa joue. Il l'essuie rapidement.

« Je peux pas te donner d'explications. Et je te demande rien. Ok ? Je sais que t'as Lola et que de toute façon t'es pas _gay_. J'voulais juste être honnête avec toi. Et j'crois que j'avais besoin de faire cette démarche pour pouvoir... avancer. Je suis désolé si... ça te gêne... Si ça change quelque chose entre nous mais... J'en ai marre de mentir. Et j't'avais promis de rester honnête avec toi. »

**AOMINE**

Il écoute jusqu'au bout, il faut bien, même si chaque mot est un coup de poignard et que dans sa tête tourne une seule pensée "arrête de parler, Taiga, arrête... j'aurais pas dû demander... arrête de parler..." Maintenant, il est totalement coincé. Après ce que Levi lui a fait, après les efforts de Kagami pour tout changer, le courage qu'il a eu pour lui faire cette déclaration et pour affronter la réalité en face... Il ne peut tout simplement pas se dérober. Comme ses mains tremblent, il serre les poings.

« Ok, alors je vais te la faire courte sinon je pense pas que j'arriverai jusqu'au bout. »

Il inspire profondément.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lola parce que je ne suis pas hétéro et je l'ai jamais été. Elle a réussi à me le faire dire... enfin. Admettre. Hier soir. Je ne te le dis pas pour te donner de faux espoirs même si j'ai... aussi des sentiments pour toi. »

Il déglutit et reprend avant que Kagami n'ait l'idée de l'interrompre.

« Je te le dis parce que j'ai le sentiment que je te le dois vu ce que tu viens de me dire. Faire preuve d'honnêteté... Même si... je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon choix. En tout cas, ça s'arrête là. Oublie-moi. Je sais que ça va pas être simple dans les premiers temps, mais après cette saison, je rentre au Japon et je te promets que t'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Et je dis pas ça pour te torturer ou pour que tu me retiennes, mais parce que hier... »

Il inspire encore un bon coup. _Allez, termine ce que t'as à dire, Daiki. T'as déjà fait le plus dur._

« Hier, Levi m'a dit que je valais pas mieux que lui et il a absolument raison. Je suis un menteur et un lâche. »

Il a un rire étranglé, amer.

« T'as vraiment un karma de merde avec les mecs, hein... J'en suis sincèrement navré. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te le dire, pour Levi. Parce que je trouvais ça injuste pour toi. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis maintenant de m'oublier. »

Il s'interrompt, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses poings crispés. Il est essoufflé et son cœur cogne contre ses côtes. Ça y est, c'est dit. Et il n'est même pas soulagé. Même si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais dite. Normal, à quoi il s'attendait ? Pas de réconfort pour les menteurs et les lâches. Ça, c'est juste.

**KAGAMI**

Il a l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond et la chute est rude. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Cette réponse ne faisait pas partie des possibilités. Aomine n'était pas _gay_.

Il est perdu, il ne sait pas quoi penser. Ça lui fait peur un peu. Parce que il n'est pas prêt. Après Levi il n'est pas prêt...

Ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle pour eux, mais vu la réaction d'Aomine... Ça ne semble une bonne nouvelle ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Mais il ne veut pas que Aomine sorte de sa vie. Ni dans un an, ni jamais. Il n'est pas prêt à envisager une relation romantique avec lui. Mais il ne veut pas qu'il disparaisse de sa vie... Encore une fois. Il ne veut pas qu'il reparte au Japon sans lui et l'abandonne.

Il n'est pas sûr de tout comprendre. Lola sait ? Alors il se passe quoi pour eux ? Mais il est sûr d'une chose...

« T'es pas comme lui. T'as pas trompé Lola. Tu as pas cachée votre relation. Et tu as des remords à ne pas l'aimer comme il aurait fallu. Tu as fais des erreurs... Mais t'es pas un manipulateur... On est humain. On fait des mauvais choix... Parfois, on est lâche... Ça fait deux ans que je le suis... Alors je sais de quoi je parle... Parfois on ment... Je pratique aussi depuis presque dix ans alors ouais je sais... Mais tu n'es pas comme lui... Kuroko a raison... On se ressemble plus que ce qu'on croit toi et moi... »

Cette tirade l'a calmé un peu et il se sent un peu plus à même d'ordonner ses idées et de réfléchir à tout ce que Aomine a dit.

« Je suis surpris... Honnêtement, je t'aurais rien dit si... Si j'avais su... Pas par manque d'honnêteté mais parce que... Je suis pas prêt... Avec Levi c'est trop frais et trop... Douloureux. Ce que je ressens pour toi ça reste encore confus... Si j'avais eu un espoir j'aurais temporisé... Alors j'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit. Et je suis pas d'accord... Je veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie, je veux pas t'oublier. Je veux... Continuer à jouer au basket avec toi. Je veux qu'on reste potes... »

**AOMINE**

Les mots de Kagami ne l'atteignent qu'à moitié. Mais suffisamment pour le mettre en colère. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, ça. La colère aussi est un sentiment qu'il a toujours soigneusement refoulé.

« T'as déjà brisé le cœur de quelqu'un, Taiga ? Pas juste parce que y a des sentiments pas réciproques... Mais parce que t'as laissé croire que y en avait ? T'as déjà regardé le visage de quelqu'un à qui t'as menti et que si, t'as trompé ? Pas en allant voir ailleurs, mais c'est pas la seule manière de tromper. Jouer avec les sentiments des autres c'est encore pire. Tu comprends pas, putain... Quatre jours ont suffi. Quatre, Taiga. Je serai plus jamais le même. Je n'ai pas fait des "erreurs" et des "mauvais choix". Je me suis _forcé_ à pas être _gay_. »

Il se calme un peu et reprend :

« Autrement dit, je viens de foutre en l'air tout ce que j'ai fait et dit pendant dix ans. T'es la deuxième personne au monde à savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête, et ça en moins de 24h. Et je peux pas défaire ça. Je peux plus revenir en arrière. Je peux plus faire semblant. Je viens de perdre tout ce à quoi je me raccrochais. J'ai joué et j'ai perdu et je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. »

Il se prend le visage dans les mains et laisse passer quelques instants.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas... retourner ça contre toi. Je suis juste... à bout. Si je pouvais, je partirais ce soir... » Il secoue la tête et souffle : « Et merde... »

**KAGAMI**

Non c'est vrai, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire pour l'aider, le soulager. Il reste intimement convaincu que Aomine n'est pas comme Levi. Daiki est une victime. Il s'est fait bien plus de mal à lui-même qu'à quiconque. C'est triste pour Lola mais c'est un dommage collatéral de ce que Aomine s'est infligé à lui-même pendant tout ce temps. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a poussé à refouler ce qu'il est vraiment comme ça, et il ne peut qu'imaginer la violence de ce déni

« T'excuse pas… T'as raison… Je sais pas… J'interprète les choses différemment mais j'suis pas à ta place. Moi j'vois juste… Que c'est à toi qu'tout ça fait le plus de mal. Je suis… Désolé pour Lola. Je… Je comprends sa douleur et tout mais c'est plus facile de surmonter une douleur infligée par quelqu'un que ce qu'on s'inflige à soi-même. Elle s'en remettra… Mais et toi ? J'm'inquiète pour toi… Je sais qu'on a vécu des choses différentes mais je peux peut-être te comprendre un peu… T'aider à accepter, changer... »

Il ne sait pas si se sont pas les mots que Aomine a besoin d'entendre. Mais il n'a pas envie de lui mentir. Et puis, en terme de cœur brisé, il maîtrise un peu son sujet. Ça fait mal ouais. Mais on finit par s'en remettre, même si c'est parfois long.

**AOMINE**

« Je sais pas, Taiga. Je sais plus rien... Comme je te l'ai dit... Je suis à bout. Finalement arrivé au bout d'une très longue route. Et paradoxalement je m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive aussi vite. Et maintenant... Bah maintenant, je sais pas. Tu vois ce sac, là ? »

Il désigne du menton son sac à ses pieds.

« Je l'ai pris parce que je sais pas où je dors ce soir. »

Il rigole un peu.

« Hier quand je suis parti de chez toi... Je suis allé me saouler. En fin d'aprem le barman m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il m'appelle un taxi. J'ai dit non, parce que je savais pas où j'allais. Et voilà... Aujourd'hui c'est pareil. Comme je le lui ai dit... Je sais pas où je vais... Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. »

Il se marre encore, amèrement.

« Tiens, c'est la première fois que j'ai pas besoin d'avoir trop bu pour être pathétique... _Fuck_... »

Il se frotte le visage et fait de son mieux pour se ressaisir.

« Bref. Je suis content pour toi. Et.. c'est vraiment courageux de ta part. D'avoir pris toutes ces décisions. D'avoir parlé à ton père. De m'avoir parlé à moi. Je le pense sincèrement. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu cette réaction. Désolé que tu te casses les dents encore une fois, et en plus même pas de la façon dont tu t'y attendais... Au moins... les choses sont claires... j'imagine que c'est déjà ça. »

Et enfin, ce soulagement dont il avait tellement besoin, vient. Bon, c'est le genre de soulagement qu'on a quand quelque chose d'horrible s'arrête enfin, mais c'est toujours ça de pris. Il reste le silence et le vide. Et c'est encore préférable.

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche doucement la tête. Il comprend que Aomine a besoin de temps et peut-être d'un refuge, un lieu pour se poser et réfléchir avant de pouvoir repartir.

« T'excuses pas pour moi… Comme tu dis… C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais mais en quelque sorte ça fait pas grande différence. Excepté que j'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

Il indique le sac de la main.

« Tu peux venir chez moi…, il s'interrompt et se mord la lèvre, enfin je veux dire… Je sais que la situation est particulière… et potentiellement gênante en plus t'as probablement envie d'être seul. J'peux te laisser mon appartement. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le temps de m'y installer tu vois… J'peux aller chez mon père quelques temps. »

**AOMINE**

Il secoue la tête.

« Non... Mes plans restent les mêmes. Je fais que passer. Je vais honorer ce contrat parce que j'ai pas le choix. Après, je rentre. Ce que je veux, c'est disparaître. Je laisse tomber, j'abandonne. J'ai atteint ma limite. J'ai plus envie de me battre. J'ai perdu, je te l'ai dit. J'arrête les frais. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a l'impression que Aomine lui laboure la poitrine à coup de couteau ou de marteau. Il reconnaît cette douleur. Cette envie de pleurer. Aomine lui brise le cœur, avant même que quoique ce soit ait pu commencer. Il réalise qu'il a trop mal pour que ce soit juste un _crush_. Il se contente de sourire tristement. Parce que là, il n'y arrive juste pas. Ça fait trop en deux jours. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas étant lui-même affaibli par son histoire avec Levi, qu'il trouvera les mots pour retenir Aomine.

« Je pensais au moins à ce soir par exemple… Ou la semaine. Je sais pas… Mais la saison elle dure plusieurs mois, tu vas pas dormir à l'hôtel tout ce temps.

— En fait la vérité moche c'est que je vais probablement récupérer mon appart. Je l'aurais bien laissé à Lola mais c'est moi qui le paie et elle va pas vouloir, évidemment, que je lui fasse la charité. Donc je suis pas à la rue... C'est juste temporaire. »

**AOMINE**

Il sait ce qu'il est en train de faire. Kagami lui a laissé une porte entrouverte et il vient de la lui refermer en pleine figure. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Il vaut mieux tout arrêter avant que quoi que ce soit puisse commencer. Parce qu'il n'en fera rien de bon de toute façon. Ça évitera de faire plus de mal, de façon plus pernicieuse, avec le temps. Il préfère rompre tous les liens avant qu'ils ne se mettent à pourrir. Quand il rentrera... Il ne rentrera pas à Tokyo non plus. Il ne sait pas encore où il va aller, et surtout, ce qu'il va faire. Il avisera en temps voulu.

« Je suis... vraiment désolé. Je sais que ça vaut pas grand-chose. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement. Mais c'était me bercer d'espoirs naïfs. Y a des gens qu'on peut pas sauver, et j'en fais partie. »

Il se lève et ramasse son sac, puis dépose un billet sur la table.

« J'avais promis de payer ce coup-ci... » Il a un sourire vague. « Prends soin de toi, Taiga. »

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a même pas la foi de répondre. Il ne le regarde même pas partir. Il est juste achevé. Il le voit du coin de l'œil disparaître dans les escaliers. L'espace d'une seconde il a envie de se lever et de le rattraper, de le secouer et de le supplier de pas l'abandonner, de l'embrasser…

Mais il ne fait rien de tout ça. Il reste là. Et quand Aomine n'a plus aucune chance de le voir, il laisse ses larmes couler. Ça lui fait mal. Ça lui fait dix milles fois plus mal que pour Levi. Parce que Levi a pris soin de le torturer sur la longueur, alors qu'il était déjà à bout et c'était finalement le coup de trop qui brisait ce qui restait d'une mascarade à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément. Avec Levi, il avait plus mal à son orgueil qu'à son coeur brisé depuis longtemps. Alors que Aomine venait d'arracher ce qu'il restait de son coeur déjà bien abîmé.

Il cache son visage dans ses mains. Il comprend maintenant que son père a raison. Il n'a juste jamais réalisé et toutes ces années c'était Aomine qu'il attendait. Son basket, son amitié et son amour ?

Il le découvre et le perd dans la même heure. Et ça lui fait terriblement mal. Comment un truc qui n'a même pas existé peut être aussi douloureux ?

« T'as raison Daiki… T'es un lâche… »

Il reste là. Il n'a pas le courage de bouger. Quand un serveur s'approche, il commande un bourbon avec l'argent que Aomine a laissé, tant qu'à faire autant se saouler avec son fric.

**AOMINE**

Il hèle un taxi. Il s'assoit dedans. Demande qu'on l'emmène à l'hôtel le plus proche. Et une fois qu'il y est, il balance encore ses billets, obtient une clé, s'enferme dans sa chambre, rejoint le lit, même si on est en plein milieu de l'après-midi, rien à foutre.

Il a déjà été mal dans sa vie mais jamais comme aujourd'hui.

Mais c'est la conséquence logique d'une très, très longue suite de mauvaises décisions.

_Ce qui devait arriver, arriva._

Il ne prend pas la peine de se déshabiller, de se laver, de sortir la moindre affaire de son sac. Il se met sous la couverture et attend. Comme toujours. Que l'inconscience vienne le libérer. Il a saccagé ses derniers espoirs et c'est le seul truc dont il est à peu près fier dans sa vie. D'avoir eu le courage de s'isoler définitivement. Maintenant... Il ne sait pas trop comment il est censé vivre avec, mais au moins, c'est fait. Bien sûr... Il restera encore ses amis, ses parents. Mais ce sera plus facile. Il suffira de disparaître progressivement. Tout ce qu'il doit faire, c'est tenir. Encore quelques mois.

_Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?!_

_Je trouverai un moyen. J'ai toujours trouvé un moyen. Et si je le trouve pas... Tant pis. Personne me regrettera de toute façon. Enfin, si... Mais pas longtemps._

Il a toujours pensé qu'il ne servait à pas grand-chose, de toute façon. Et il vient de passer dix ans de sa vie à merder dans les grandes largeurs. Il a juste achevé le processus. Il ne s'en croyait pas capable, à vrai dire. De se détourner comme ça de tout espoir. Mais qui a besoin d'espoir, hein ? L'espoir c'est pas ça qui aide à se voir en face dans le miroir. Seulement à prolonger la torture d'en être incapable.

Alors, on pourrait se demander pourquoi dans ce cas il ne dort pas de la nuit, si ses décisions étaient aussi bonnes que ça.

Quelle importance, de toute façon. C'est trop tard pour y repenser. Le mal est fait.

**KAGAMI**

Il boit ce que le billet d'Aomine lui permet de boire. Ça ne suffit pas pour être ivre. Mais ça l'aide à se calmer. Il hésite à aller chez Levi juste pour lui défoncer sa gueule parce que tout est de sa faute de toute façon. Mais il a un peu peur que cette part de lui qui avait toujours courbé l'échine face à lui, le trahisse et qu'il se laisse aller à une mascarade d'étreinte amoureuse juste pour oublier sa douleur et sa solitude.

Il se lève, prend un taxi et rentre chez lui. Il se change rapidement et ressort pour aller courir, casque sur les oreilles, il se vide un peu la tête même son coeur reste lourd et il a l'impression de s'essouffler plus vite que d'habitude.

Il court deux heures. Il veut être certain d'être suffisamment fatigué pour dormir. Demain, c'est la première journée chez les Lakers. Sa vie sentimentale est un fiasco, mais il peut au moins essayer de réussir sa carrière. Alors il doit dormir et oublier ces derniers jours.

Il s'est épuisé. Il a mangé, beaucoup trop, pour combler le trou vide et glacial que Aomine a laissé derrière lui.

Et dans son lit la conversation de l'après-midi tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Comment c'est possible qu'il ait merdé à ce point ? Et quand il y repense ça brûle de nouveau ses tripes et son coeur est pris dans un étau glacé, des larmes inévitables reviennent le secouer.

C'est épuisé par le chagrin qu'il s'endort tard dans la nuit.

**AOMINE**

Vers trois heures du matin, il ne dort toujours pas, et il réalise qu'il est toujours en colère.

_Très_ en colère.

Et ça a probablement joué dans ses réactions aujourd'hui. En colère contre qui, contre quoi ? Tout le monde. Et tout. Mais... Il réalise aussi que quand Kagami lui a dit qu'il voulait quand même qu'ils "restent potes"... ça l'a foutu dans une colère noire. Qu'il voit seulement maintenant, à trois heures du matin.

_Good for you, Taiga. T'as fait ton coming-out, t'as décidé d'assumer, et tu t'es pas aperçu que le simple fait de te fréquenter pendant quatre jours avait foutu ma vie en l'air. Et tu veux qu'on reste potes ?!_

Il réalise bien ses pensées. Il sait bien, au fond, que ce n'est pas de la faute de Kagami. Mais la colère reste intacte.

Il tourne en boucle. Toute une vie, tout une construction d'adulte à maladivement contrôler ses actes et ses sentiments. Et puis, quatre jours. Évidemment, c'est de sa faute, aussi. S'il n'avait pas commencé à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et maintenant il en arrive à le reprocher à Taiga. Ses propres manquements.

Il sait tout ça, mais il n'arrive pas à penser clairement.

Il attend encore une heure. À quatre heures du matin, il sort du lit. Il va se prendre un café dans le bar de l'hôtel ouvert 24h/24. Il se rappelle qu'il n'a même pas de quoi aller faire du sport aujourd'hui. Alors il attend encore. Quand le jour se lève, il va acheter ce dont il a besoin dans une boutique. Il trouve sur le chemin de retour un terrain de basket et joue tout seul. Et puis, il rentre à l'hôtel, se douche, rassemble ses affaires comme un parfait robot bien programmé et se rend à son nouveau boulot. Celui qui aurait dû être son rêve. Et pourtant, il n'a jamais autant détesté la simple idée d'aller quelque part. Il serre les dents. Même s'il n'y a plus aucune conviction dans son jeu, il se pense tout de même assez apte pour convaincre. Ça a toujours marché, après tout. Même au fond du trou... Pendant toutes ces années. Il ne suffit pas de grand-chose pour donner le change. Il peut continuer à le faire. Au moins pendant un temps. Il y arrivera. Il n'a pas le choix.

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille à l'aube comme d'habitude. Il sent que le sommeil lui manque mais il se lève malgré tout. Il s'habille, mange un fruit et part courir une bonne heure. La routine bien huilée du matin, c'est bien, il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir. Il rentre, se douche et se prépare pour participer à son premier entraînement avec les Lakers et... Aomine. En pensant à lui, son coeur se serre douloureusement.

Ça aurait du être un moment magique. I peine deux jours ils se faisaient une telle joie de jouer ensemble et de jouer pour cette équipe qu'ils admirent. Et finalement il a peur. Peur de revoir Aomine autant que de ne pas le revoir.

C'est paradoxal mais il a peur que Aomine ne soit pas là, qu'il soit vraiment parti... S'il est parti, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir d'arranger les choses.

Parce qu'il a beau être fatigué et blessé, il reste un optimiste. Il ne se laisse pas abattre comme ça. Il continue à lutter. Toujours. Il a juste parfois besoin de quelques jours à se recentrer sur lui-même pour retrouver la force de se battre pour les autres.

Il espère que Aomine sera là vraiment, même s'il sait que ce sera dur de le voir et de le regarder en face.

**AOMINE**

Il arrive fatigué et dégoûté, mais en principe, tout ce qu'on pourra lire sur son visage, c'est le manque de sommeil. Et mal dormir à la veille de son premier entraînement n'a rien d'improbable quand on est un jeune joueur recruté par les Lakers, ça a de quoi stresser n'importe qui.

On leur a donné rendez-vous sur le terrain pour faire les présentations. Et malgré le fait qu'il ait le cœur dans les chaussettes, ça lui fait un frisson de rencontrer des joueurs qu'il avait auparavant admiré à la télé. Il avait rêvé d'être comme eux. Maintenant, il sait que c'est hors de sa portée. Pas parce qu'il n'est pas un bon basketteur, mais parce qu'il n'a plus envie de se battre. Il n'a plus d'énergie, que ce soit pour le basket ou autre chose. A priori, ce n'est pas un problème fondamental. À la fin du collège, il jouait sans la moindre âme, la moindre étincelle de vie, et il gagnait quand même. Chez les Bulls, certes, ça avait été un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais il avait réussi à s'en tirer assez honorablement pour se faire recruter par un autre club prestigieux alors qu'il n'y allait pas à fond. Là, cela dit, il ne se fait pas d'illusions. Il fera une saison correcte, sans plus. De toute façon, pour ce qu'il en a à foutre... Dès que le terme de son contrat arrivera... Il laissera tout tomber.

Il appréhende de croiser Kagami ce matin. Mais ils ont crevé l'abcès hier et maintenant, ce sera comme pour tout le reste : ça passera. Il a été on ne peut plus clair avec son ancien rival, même s'il ne lui a pas tout dit. Mais cette colère qu'il ressent... Il ne voit pas l'intérêt de l'exprimer. Elle n'est même pas légitime. Il en a dit assez pour se faire mépriser par Kagami, et c'est ça qu'il lui faut. Qu'il leur faut. Il a tué les sentiments de Kagami dans l'œuf, et ça, il ne le regrette pas. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Alors, quand il le voit se pointer sur le terrain, il ne l'ignore pas, mais ne manifeste rien de particulier non plus. Ils se connaissent, oui, et c'est tout. Ce qui importe maintenant, c'est le boulot. Il n'a jamais vraiment vu ça comme ça. Du boulot. Maintenant, oui. Et le plus important pour bon professionnel ? Être bon comédien. Heureusement pour lui, il excelle dans ce domaine.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde Aomine mais il ne dit rien non plus. Pas parce qu'il veut l'éviter ou l'ignorer, mais parce que ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit et parce que comme il l'avait pensé c'est encore trop douloureux pour lui.

Peut-être que les autres ne voit que de la fatigue sur les traits d'Aomine, mais lui il voit bien plus. Il voit la flamme qui a disparu, il voit la même attitude que la toute première fois où il l'a rencontré au collège. Cette attitude comme si Aomine était plus mort que vif et n'avait plus foi en rien.

La dernière fois, il l'avait sauvé de ça, simplement en jouant au basket. Mais cette fois, comment le sauver ? Ce n'est pas la foi du basket que Aomine a perdu. C'est... Il ne sait pas trop. Il ne comprend pas tout ce qui s'est passé pour Aomine. Mais il sait qu'il est en parti responsable. Même si honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ça. Et s'il avait compris avant... Il aurait sûrement joué la partie autrement. On lui avait juste pas donné toutes les règles au départ.

Il ne sait pas comment il peut l'aider. Il n'est même pas sûr d'être celui qui peut l'aider. Et sans penser à ses sentiments pour lui, Aomine est quelqu'un d'important et qu'il n'aime pas voir comme ça. Déjà à l'époque... Ça l'avait pas mal chamboulé avant même de le connaître. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont amis… En tout cas il espère l'être encore.

Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé avec Levi. Pourquoi ils en sont venus à ce que Lola le confronte à son déni ? Il a du mal à comprendre comment Aomine a pu se mentir à lui même aussi longtemps et avec autant de conviction ?

Ce qu'il s'est infligé à lui même est d'une violence inouïe, mais la mise au jour de son mensonge si bien travaillé, dont il était lui même si 'convaincu', est une chute encore plus violente.

Aomine a nié et refusé d'y croire pendant si longtemps... Aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement très difficile à accepter. La situation l'a forcé à faire face à la vérité. Visiblement il n'est pas prêt à l'affronter et fuit encore.

Taiga n'a pas envie de le laisser faire, égoïstement parce que si Aomine fuit c'est aussi, surtout peut-être le fuir lui, mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Et il ne veut pas que Aomine disparaisse de sa vie. Et moins égoïstement, il a peur. Peur pour Aomine. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il ne peut pas vivre dans le déni toute sa vie, il se détruit.

Il a envie de se battre pour Aomine, mais il n'est pas sûr d'être la bonne personne. Ses propres convictions sont encore fragiles. Il reste convaincu qu'il a fait le bon choix pour lui-même pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, pour aller de l'avant. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ça impacte Aomine... Pas comme de cette façon en tout cas. Et il s'efforce de ne pas regretter. Heureusement que la réaction de son père a été très positive, il n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état il serait aujourd'hui si son père l'avait rejeté.

Il quitte Aomine des yeux. Le coach est là. C'est le moment de faire le vide, de mettre ses problèmes personnels entre parenthèses. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce matin qu'il trouvera la solution à ses tourments.

**AOMINE**

Quand la première journée se termine, il est dans un état d'épuisement tellement intense qu'arrivé en bas de chez lui, il lui faut cinq minutes pour se rappeler de son putain de code.

Quand il se souvient, ça lui fait mal au cœur, parce que ça lui rappelle sa première soirée avec Kagami.

Le chiffre du diable, et un B comme Bakagami.

Il a prévenu Lola qu'il venait, mais quand il arrive, il constate que toutes les affaires de la jeune femme ont disparu. Et il est même trop fatigué pour chialer. Trop fatigué pour penser. Trop fatigué même pour se saouler. Alors il va se mettre au lit, éteint son portable et finit par s'endormir en regardant une série.

**KAGAMI**

La journée s'est déroulée sans accroc comme on dit. Il a bien joué. Il a montré ses capacités mais pas trop il découvre encore l'équipe alors il est prudent. Les coéquipiers ont l'air sympa. Pour le premier jour en tout cas, rien à redire.

Il a surveillé un peu Aomine au début, mais l'intensité de l'entraînement lui a rapidement accaparé tout son esprit et honnêtement ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien de ne plus avoir à réfléchir et de simplement ressentir, laisser son instinct, ses réflexes parler pour lui.

Il est fatigué ce soir. Il se prépare un repas copieux pour combler sa faim, le sport ça creuse, et le vide aussi en lui, qui revient au galop maintenant qu'il est seul.

Il mange en regardant la télé, pour ne pas cogiter. Il prend l'appel de son père et lui raconte cette première journée. Et il évoque sa rencontre avec Aomine la veille, mais il reste vague. Il n'a pas envie d'y penser. Et peut-être qu'il a choisi de ne plus se cacher, néanmoins parler reste un exercice avec lequel il n'est pas familier.

Quand il se couche, c'est un sommeil agité qui le rattrape rapidement.

**AOMINE**

Le lendemain, il a un peu récupéré mais le mental n'y est pas, et c'est dur de se lever. Quand il rallume son portable, il voit que Satsu lui a laissé des messages. Il ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Même si, il doit bien l'admettre, les derniers événements feraient un épisode d'enfer pour le feuilleton de sa vie suivi par Ryota et Satsu. Il s'est battu, il a fait son _coming-out_, plus ou moins, reçu une déclaration, en a fait une (plus ou moins encore une fois) et s'est fait larguer par sa copine._ Full drama_ ! Mais il n'a pas envie de raconter tout ça. Et puis de toute façon, raconter tout ça, ça voudrait dire révéler à ses amis qu'il a menti toute sa vie, et il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça. Il ne veut plus parler, de rien, à personne. Il en a déjà trop fait, ou pas assez, il ne sait même plus. Quelle importance maintenant, de toute façon... Les regrets, les remords... où ça va le mener ? Alors il préfère tout débrancher, se murer dans le silence à nouveau.

Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas recommencer à faire semblant ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas une autre manière de mentir ? Et puis... Au fond il sait bien qu'il ne peut pas vivre comme ça, totalement seul. Qui le pourrait ? Mais pour l'instant il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Recréer ou entretenir des liens lui semble plus douloureux que de ne rien faire du tout.

Il l'a senti venir. Ce moment où il allait se fracasser sur les rochers. Maintenant, il a simplement la sensation d'avoir été brisé en mille morceaux, et il a l'impression que plus rien ne pourra jamais réparer ça.

Il sait bien ce que c'est, ce sentiment. Du désespoir. Il sait aussi que s'il le traîne trop longtemps... ça le détruira. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voit pas d'issues. Toutes celles qui existaient, il les a condamnées. Il se punit pour tout ce qu'il a fait, ou pas fait. Il est désespéré parce que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

On ne va nulle part avec ce genre de raisonnement, mais est-ce qu'il veut seulement encore aller quelque part ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello à tous !**

**Et c'est parti pour le 7ème chapitre, déjà ! Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais le prochain sera plutôt très costaud !**

**Comme d'habitude, merci de nous suivre, merci pour vos commentaires très appréciés, et enjoy !**

**Stella : Ahah non tu as pas le droit de frapper Daiki nan mais oh ! :D Bon c'est vrai qu'il se comporte comme un idiot mais c'est pas une raison ! :D Bon bah on espère qu'ils vont se bouger assez à ton goût dans ce chapitre pour les préserver de tes accès de violence ;) Bonne lecture en tout cas, et merci bcp pour la review !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il est treize heures ce samedi. Il quitte son appartement vide, dans lequel il ne se sent toujours pas chez lui. La semaine a été chargée, l'entraînement des Lakers a repris en force. Il trouve sa place doucement dans l'équipe. Il n'a pas essayé de faire un pas vers Aomine. Il ne l'a pas fui non plus, mais il se doute que le signal qu'il donne à Aomine n'est pas bon. Néanmoins, il a eu besoin de ce temps pour se poser et essayer de se reconstruire pour être moins "fragile" face à lui. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Il comprend tout juste que sa situation a eu des effets de bords dramatiques pour Aomine.

Mais il a bien l'intention de revenir à l'attaque, de le confronter et de se battre pour lui. Il ne pense pas à une relation amoureuse, même si bien-sûr ça reste dans un coin de sa tête, pour l'instant il ne veut surtout pas le laisser s'isoler. Il espère qu'il a gardé des contacts avec Momoi, Kise et Kuroko et les autres au Japon. Cependant il reste le seul présent physiquement auprès de lui... Ses autres amis à distance n'ont peut-être même pas conscience de ce qui se passe pour Aomine.

Il a décidé qu'aujourd'hui il va aller le voir. Il a mûri sa décision tout au long de la semaine. Le sac de sport d'Aomine étant toujours en sa possession il compte le lui rapporter. Il n'est pas sûr évidemment qu'il sera chez lui. Peut-être même qu'il a déménagé ou laissé l'appartement à Lola. Il n'a pas envie de la croiser, elle mérite sûrement des excuses bien qu'elle en aurait probablement rien à foutre, cependant il prend le risque.

Il monte dans le taxi. Il est nerveux. Même si Aomine est chez lui, il sera sûrement mal reçu. Il écoute de la musique pour se détendre et quand il arrive devant l'immeuble d'Aomine il paye et laisse son casque autour de son cou. Il s'avance vers la porte de l'immeuble. Il se souvient du code, la première soirée avec Aomine. _Le chiffre du diable et un B comme Bakagami… _Il se souvient aussi de son étreinte, et ça lui serre un peu la poitrine. La porte s'ouvre, il repère le bon appartement sur les boîtes aux lettres et il monte. Devant la porte de l'appartement, il prend un grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son coeur et sa nervosité avant de sonner.

**AOMINE**

Il traîne encore au lit quand la sonnette retentit dans son appartement en bordel. Il reste étendu un moment, tergiversant pour savoir s'il va aller ouvrir ou non. Il n'a envie de voir personne, mais... Il décide finalement de se lever, parce que si c'est un colis en provenance du Japon, il ne veut pas le rater. Ses amis lui envoient à l'occasion des choses qui lui manquent du pays, comme de la nourriture ou du thé, et ça a toujours le don de lui remonter le moral.

Ayant mis un terme à son petit débat intérieur, il s'extrait du lit, enfile un t-shirt et un boxer, et traverse son salon en renversant une ou deux bières vides qui traînent, puis déverrouille sa porte.

Mais à la place d'un colis en provenance du Japon, c'est un Japonais qu'il découvre sur le seuil. Il se fige et fixe son visiteur, surpris et perplexe et… D'autres émotions vagues sur lesquelles il n'a pas envie de s'attarder.

Une semaine a passé et il n'est plus en colère contre Kagami. Après tout, il ne lui a rien fait, et Aomine sait bien qu'au fond, c'est surtout à lui-même qu'il en voulait. Kagami n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie, puisqu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Alors, ces quelques jours l'ont calmé, mais le fait de voir son coéquipier cet après-midi sur le seuil de son appartement… Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il réalise qu'il devrait dire quelque chose au lieu de rester là à fixer son ami - ou plutôt, son ancien ami, parce qu'il n'a pas l'impression qu'il reste grand-chose de tout ça. Il lâche donc d'un ton neutre :

« Salut. »

**KAGAMI**

Quelque part il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il serait là ou en tout cas qu'il ouvrirait la porte. Il avait pensé à l'éventualité qu'il ne soit pas là, que ce soit Lola qui ouvre… Mais il avait soigneusement évité de penser à la possibilité que Aomine ouvre cette foutue porte. Et maintenant qu'il est devant lui il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il veut lui dire, en fait. Il a juste prévu d'amener le sac et après... Advienne que pourra. Mais il a une chance de rattraper les choses, il ne veut pas merder cette fois. Alors c'est un peu nerveusement qu'il répond.

« Salut… T'avais oublié ton sac... Et... J'me disais que tu voudrais p'tet qu'on aille se défouler un peu sur un terrain. »

**AOMINE**

Il hausse les sourcils. Lui ramener son sac, c'est un prétexte, il aurait pu le lui rendre n'importe quand cette semaine. Un prétexte pour quoi ? Lui demander de faire un basket ? Ça le laisse perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, prendre le sac et lui refermer la porte au nez ? Il n'a pas de raison de lui en vouloir. Au minimum, il peut encore se montrer courtois, non ? Alors il ouvre un peu plus la porte et s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

« Entre. »

Après quoi, il le plante là dans le vestibule et disparaît dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon.

**KAGAMI**

« Merci. »

Il entre dans l'appartement. C'est un capharnaüm assez impressionnant mais il ne dit rien. Oui le sac est un prétexte. Le basket est un prétexte. Le basket c'est tout ce qu'il connaît pour communiquer avec Aomine, pour l'atteindre. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire de toute façon, il veut juste établir de nouveau le contact. Repartir de zéro ? C'est impossible ils ont un passif. Et puis dans ce passif il y a beaucoup de bon entre eux, qu'il ne veut pas oublier. Alors il veut renouer quelque chose.

**AOMINE**

Il revient, plus décent, se frotte le crâne, embarrassé. Son regard erre sur l'appartement en bazar. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire ni comment se comporter. Et finalement, il vire des trucs qui traînent sur le canapé et fait signe à Kagami de s'asseoir.

« Désolé pour le bordel. Tu veux... euh... un café ou un truc ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il est plutôt soulagé que Aomine ne le vire pas _lui_. Il ne s'attendait pas à être invité à entrer. Il sourit. C'est le bordel, mais il n'avait pas non plus prévenu. Et ça lui donne un petit aperçu de l'état d'Aomine.

« Ouais... Ce que t'as... Un café c'est bien. »

**AOMINE**

Il lance la machine à café, ça lui laisse le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il retrouve cette nervosité qu'il avait en arrivant ici, à chaque fois que Kagami et lui se voyaient seuls. Ce n'est pas une nervosité désagréable, mais... Il ne devrait pas la ressentir. Il avait dit qu'il arrêtait les frais, et c'est toujours ce qu'il compte faire. Même s'il ne peut pas non plus ordonner à son cœur d'arrêter de cogner dans sa poitrine. Au basket avec leur équipe, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est un cadre professionnel, dans lequel la présence de Kagami ne le perturbe pas comme elle peut le faire ici, dans l'intimité de son appartement.

Il revient avec deux tasses pleines et s'assoit dans le canapé.

« Merci. Pour le sac.

— De rien... J'aurais dû le ramener plus tôt… Merci., Kagami prend sa tasse et essaie visiblement d'aborder un sujet neutre., Alors tu penses quoi de l'équipe ? »

Il hausse les épaules, le regard plongé dans sa tasse.

« Ça va. Y a une bonne cohésion. »

Sa propre réponse lui donne envie de rire avec cynisme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour on lui demanderait son opinion sur les Lakers et qu'il donnerait une réponse pareille, aussi fade et vague. Depuis une semaine, il se sent comme anesthésié. Cela dit, c'est probablement pour le mieux. Les émotions qu'il éprouvait étaient trop fortes. Ça faisait trop mal. Alors au moins maintenant, il a un peu de calme, même si c'est un calme morne.

« Ouais c'est clair, on voit que les mecs sont habitués, reprend Kagami.. On est les seuls nouveaux finalement sur cette saison... Enfin pour l'instant. Ils sont super sympas en tout cas. Et super forts !, se montre plus enthousiaste comme à chaque fois qu'il parle basket après tout. »

Aomine esquisse un sourire en l'écoutant parler. Kagami s'illumine toujours quand il évoque le basket.

« Ah. T'as plus le vague à l'âme à propos de l'univers impitoyable de la NBA, alors ? » demande-t-il, légèrement ironique, mais sans méchanceté non plus.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et s'installe un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé.

« Rabat-joie ! J'essaie de pas y penser !

— Rabat-joie, oui c'est bien moi, répond Aomine avec la même ironie tranquille. Le deuxième prénom que mes parents ont oublié d'inscrire sur mon état-civil.

— Ouais... Je vois ça. »

Mais il garde le sourire et n'essaie pas de le contredire. C'est pas le sujet.

« Disons que pour l'instant... J'ai pas trop à me plaindre de l'équipe. Y'avait un ou deux mecs particulièrement cons chez les Knicks. Et pour l'instant, on commence. J'me fais pas d'illusions on va encore devoir faire de la lèche aux sponsors.

— Ouais. C'est vrai que chez les Bulls aussi y avait des abrutis. À part moi, j'veux dire. Là ça va. Et ouais, la lèche aux sponsors ça fait partie du job. Heureusement c'est qu'une petite partie.

— Hm... J'imagine qu'en une semaine on a eu de la chance peut-être de pas détecter les abrutis. »

Il grimace.

« Hm... Y'avait beaucoup de soirée avec les sponsors chez les Bulls ? Nous c'était minimum toutes les deux semaines... Et obligé d'y être quoi...

— Ouais, à peu près pareil... Mais bon comme personne te demande de bien te tenir à ce genre de soirée, moi j'en profitais pour me soûler...

— Classe., il rigole, J'aime pas ce genre de soirée. Y'a trop de monde... Mais ouais les deux connards de l'équipe aussi aimaient bien se soûler et comme on s'entendait pas trop... Autant te dire que c'était vraiment pas des soirées très agréables.

— Ouais, j'imagine... Bah la prochaine fois fais comme moi, tu verras ça passe plus vite comme ça.

— Nan... J'aime pas ça... Pas en public en tout cas. J'ai trop peur de faire une bourde... J'maitrise pas quand je suis bourré et j'aime pas ça. Et puis qui va te ramener chez toi si j'me bourres la gueule ? »

Aomine sourit légèrement.

« T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de me ramener tout seul.

— J'en doute pas... Mais j'ai tendance à faire du zèle. »

Il boit son café qui est à la bonne température à présent. Il n'est pas très café, mais bon de temps en temps ça passe.

**AOMINE**

« Du zèle ? Ouais, j'ai remarqué ça... »

Son portable sonne et il le regarde exaspéré.

« Punaise, elle m'appelle même au saut du lit, maintenant... »

Il rejette l'appel et envoie un SMS rapide.

« C'est Satsu... Je lui ai dit que je la rappellerai plus tard mais j'ai oublié de définir la durée du 'plus tard'.

— Hm... Et ça fait combien de temps que tu lui as dit ce 'plus tard' ?

— Quelques jours... Je crois.

— Ah... Elle doit s'inquiéter..., Il termine sa tasse et se mordille un peu la lèvre., Alors... Ça te dit de faire un basket ? T'as pas répondu tout à l'heure... »

Aomine hésite. Une part de lui a envie, une autre se dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il a peur des émotions que ça pourrait faire remonter. Des résolutions que ça pourrait faire vaciller. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une conversation qu'on pourrait qualifier de normale avec Kagami qu'il veut aller plus loin que ça. Parce que s'il reste trop longtemps près de lui, il sait bien qu'il finira par ne plus avoir la force de s'éloigner à nouveau, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il a choisi de faire, alors il peut au moins s'en tenir à cette décision, non ?

Il contemple à nouveau sa tasse et répond à voix basse :

« Y a d'autres... d'autres joueurs plus intéressants que moi avec qui tu pourrais te faire un basket. Plus forts que moi, aussi.

— C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de jouer... C'est pas une question juste de force... C'est ton jeu, ton basket... Y'a personne qui joue comme toi ! »

Il déglutit. Il essaie de se raisonner. C'est juste un basket, après tout. Non, avec Kagami, ce n'est jamais "juste un basket".

« Et tu me proposes ça parce que... mon basket te manque, ou... tu veux pas que je reste tout seul ? Parce que si c'est ça... J'ai pas besoin de ta compassion. C'est moi qui ai choisi d'être seul. »

**KAGAMI**

La question n'est pas tellement compliquée. Ce n'est pas le problème que Aomine reste seul. C'est pas juste être seul d'ailleurs. Il veut... Il veut lui redonner le sourire, il veut l'empêcher de partir et si c'est vraiment impossible, il veut profiter de cette dernière année autant qu'il peut.

« Parce que ton basket me manque... Parce que... T'as mis un ultimatum... Et... D'ici là, j'voudrais au moins pouvoir jouer contre toi... »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête, la gorge nouée. C'est difficile de refuser, formulé comme ça. Kagami ne lui demande pas grand-chose. Il peut bien lui faire cette concession. Il veut son basket ? Il va lui donner son basket. Même si...

« Ok... Mais j'te préviens je risque d'être facile à battre, j'ai pas vraiment la grande forme... »

Sur ces mots, il se lève et va enfiler chaussettes et baskets.

**KAGAMI**

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, soulagé qu'il ait accepté. Il ne sait pas si ça va aider Aomine, il ne sait pas s'il va réussir à le faire changer d'avis. Mais il a envie de prendre ça comme une première victoire. Et s'il n'y arrive pas, il aura au moins pu jouer contre lui, profiter de lui et de son basket.

**AOMINE**

Il prend le sac de sport rapporté par Kagami et remplace la bouteille d'eau qui est restée dedans, puis attrape ses clefs. Ils descendent dans la rue ensoleillée. Il fait presque toujours beau, ici. Au début il croyait que ça lui plairait, mais parfois son cafard et lui aimeraient un peu moins d'exubérance et de lumière. Il a oublié comment se rendre au terrain alors il laisse Kagami l'y conduire. Il espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde, il est pas trop d'humeur à impressionner les jeunes, aujourd'hui.

**KAGAMI**

Ils n'échangent que quelques mots. Bizarrement d'être à l'extérieur dans la rue, de ne plus être protégé par l'intimité de l'appartement d'Aomine, il se sent un peu moins confiant, plus nerveux. Mais il réalise que c'est plus le quartier qui le met mal à l'aise. Il pourrait y croiser Levi.

Il arrive avec soulagement sur le terrain. Ici au moins, il ne risque pas de le croiser. Il n'y a que deux gamins avec lesquels il échange rapidement et ils libèrent la place. Il pose son sac dans un coin, sort sa balle et regarde Aomine en souriant.

« On a de la chance la négo a été facile aujourd'hui. »

**AOMINE**

« Ouais tant mieux, j'suis pas trop d'humeur diplomate, là. »

Il fait quelques étirements, ça l'aide à se réveiller un peu et à se mettre dans le sujet. Il attend que Kagami ait fini de son côté, puis se place face à lui.

Il le fait un peu à contrecœur, ce basket. Parce que c'était difficile de refuser. Mais maintenant qu'il est là… Autant essayer de s'y mettre à peu près sérieusement.

**KAGAMI**

Il lui lance la balle.

« À toi l'honneur, c'est moi qui ait eu la balle en premier la dernière fois. »

Il ne compte pas ménager Aomine malgré ses mots de tout à l'heure. Il se met en position et le regarde avec défi et un sourire trahissant son plaisir d'être sur le terrain avec lui.

**AOMINE**

La dernière fois... C'était il y a peu de temps. Et pourtant, il a l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Elle n'était pas si bien que ça, cette vie, alors il ne la regrette pas vraiment. Cela dit, la nouvelle n'a pas l'air géniale non plus.

Il observe Kagami, il dribble, il a le cœur lourd, et quand il lui sourit comme ça, ça lui donne surtout envie de chialer, mais il serre les dents et il se lance soudainement, sans réfléchir.

**KAGAMI**

Il voit Aomine partir très vite. Pour un mec pas en forme, il ne perd rien de ses réflexes et de sa rapidité. Il se lance à sa suite lui aussi à l'instinct. Ça va vite. Et ça fait du bien d'être juste là, sans réfléchir, d'agir sans calculer, juste écouter ses sens. Ne pas perdre Aomine des yeux. Rester à l'affût du bruit de ses pas indiquant une accélération. Ne pas se laisser distancer.

**AOMINE**

Il met un premier panier avec un angle de tir improbable, sa spécialité. Il est un joueur chaotique par essence. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que Ryota n'est jamais parvenu à l'égaler avec ses propres techniques. Parce que leurs esprits ne fonctionnent pas pareil. Et Ryota, comme beaucoup de basketteurs, il réfléchit trop. C'est aussi pour ça que Aomine aime jouer avec Kagami, car il sait se fier à son instinct. S'en remettre à ses sens. Il n'intellectualise pas le jeu, il le vit, il le ressent.

Il laisse son coéquipier récupérer le ballon et se positionne en défense.

**KAGAMI**

Il dribble en faisant face à Aomine. Il se concentre. Il ferme quelques secondes les yeux et inspire profondément. Puis il accélère ses mouvements. Il bouge vite et tente de contourner Aomine par la droite, visant une légère faille.

**AOMINE**

Il le bloque sans trop de difficulté en modifiant ses appuis. Il ne tente pas de récupérer le ballon, il laisse Kagami venir au contact, et lui oppose une défense mobile, s'adaptant à lui et anticipant ses mouvements. Si Kagami veut passer, il va lui falloir faire monter son jeu en puissance.

**KAGAMI**

Il inspire fortement. Putain ouais c'est ça qu'il aime. Y'a que Aomine pour jouer comme ça pour le forcer à déployer toutes ses capacités, à sortir de sa zone de confort et à jouer à l'instinct, à anticiper pas un mais dix coups à l'avance. Il adore cette sensation.

Il accélère ses mouvements. Il repart à droite en forçant un peu le passage, poussant l'épaule d'Aomine mais il n'essaie pas de courir vers le panier, il s'est juste libéré suffisamment de son adversaire pour sauter et tirer un panier à trois points.

**AOMINE**

Comme c'est trop tard pour bloquer le tir, il se retourne pour voir si ça rentre. Et ça rentre. Il commente, un peu blasé :

« Hm... Elle est loin l'époque où tu savais que dunker, hein... »

Il va récupérer le ballon et dribble en passant le ballon d'une main à l'autre. Kagami a un avantage sur lui en terme de carrure mais c'est lui le plus souple des deux. Et il compte là-dessus pour passer sa défense.

« Ouais... Même si j'adore toujours dunker... Contre toi j'ai pas le choix de sortir des habitudes.» répond Kagami en souriant, et se positionnant pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

_Pas le choix de sortir des habitudes_... Ces mots résonnent étrangement en lui. Il pourrait en dire de même vis à vis de Kagami et pas seulement en ce qui concerne le basket. Même s'il n'est pas vraiment certain d'aimer ça.

Il se concentre, évalue ses possibilités. Il va vite et cherche à déséquilibrer son adversaire, _Akashi style_. Il y parvient suffisamment pour se créer une ouverture et foncer vers le panier.

Kagami se lance à sa poursuite et le talonne : s'il tente le dunk, il a encore l'espoir de le contrer.

Aomine sent son adversaire dans son dos, mais il s'élance quand même pour dunker. Il suffit d'avoir assez de puissance... Il bondit en y mettant toute sa force. Kagami fait de même et sa main effleure la sienne... Mais Aomine avait prévu ça et au dernier moment, il fait passer le ballon dans l'autre main pour marquer.

« _Fuck_... », peste Kagami ce coup-là il l'avait pas anticipé.

**KAGAMI**

Il récupère le ballon. Son regard est plus concentré. Il n'affiche plus de sourire. Ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne prend plus de plaisir à cet affrontement mais qu'il monte encore d'un cran niveau concentration. Il inspire profondément et s'élance. Il va encore plus vite, ses réflexes sont encore augmentés et ses sens affûtés. Il est presque en transe. Il se laisse totalement guider par son instinct.

**AOMINE**

Il repère le changement chez Kagami, c'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent. Son instinct de basketteur prend le dessus et il finit par oublier ce qui le préoccupe pour rentrer complètement dans le jeu. Le match s'accélère, et comme la dernière fois, quand l'un marque, l'autre marque après. Il n'entend plus que le raclement de leurs baskets sur le terrain, le bruit sourd de la balle qui rebondit, le souffle de Kagami, jamais loin de lui, et son propre cœur qui pulse avec violence.

**KAGAMI**

Ils enchaînent. Le temps passe sans qu'ils ne le voient. Il n'y rien d'autre que la balle et Aomine qui comptent. Ils vont au contact. Leurs corps se touchent et semblent se répondre instinctivement. Les paniers se font de plus en plus rares, la bataille plus acharnée.

Aomine marque un dernier panier.

Taiga s'écroule au sol.

« J'abandonne... »

Il ferme les yeux que le soleil agresse. Il est essoufflé, épuisé. Mais putain ça fait trop du bien. Un sourire étire ses lèvres et il se met à rire.

« Fuck ! C'était trop bien ! »

**AOMINE**

Il observe Kagami, haletant, heureux, épuisé.

_Je me demande si c'est à ça qu'il ressemble après l'amour._

Il tressaille à sa propre pensée.

« T'as encore perdu. », remarque-t-il d'un ton neutre en faisant tourner le ballon sur son index.

**KAGAMI**

_Nan... J'ai gagné. Je t'ai sorti de ton putain de trou... Et t'as joué avec moi..._

« Ouais... Bah... J'te battrai la prochaine fois... »

Il a l'impression d'avoir gagné une bataille, c'est une petite victoire mais c'est déjà ça. Aomine esquisse un sourire :

« C'est ce que tu dis toujours... »

Il fait la moue et tire la langue comme le gamin qu'il est encore un peu à vingt ans.

« Ouais mais l'écart se resserre ! Un jour j'aurai raison ! »

Il sourit, les yeux toujours clos.

« Et ce jour-là mec, tu seras tellement dégoûté ! J'te paierai une bière pour te consoler si tu veux ! »

Encore dans l'euphorie de cet échange, le bien être d'avoir épuisé son corps avec du basket, il ne pense pas encore à cette situation particulière qui s'est installée entre eux et il profite du moment d'être là avec lui à discuter comme... _Avant_.

**AOMINE**

Il serait certes un peu curieux de voir ça, mais bon... Ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Pas parce que Kagami est incapable de le battre, mais parce qu'il n'en aura probablement pas le temps. Une saison, c'est court, et en plus, pas dit qu'il revienne faire un basket tous les samedis.

Il prend sa bouteille d'eau et en boit quelques longues gorgées. Il est un peu étonné d'avoir aussi bien tenu sur toute la longueur du match. Mais c'est vrai que se sentir mort à l'intérieur ne l'a jamais empêché de gagner, même s'il n'est pas certain que ce soit vraiment un avantage.

**KAGAMI**

Il se remet debout et s'essuie le visage avec son maillot.

« Tu m'as tué... Mais ça fait du bien... On peut pas y aller à fond comme ça aux entraînements. »

Il imite Aomine et se désaltère longuement.

« C'est sûr, approuve le brun. Trop de règles et d'encadrement. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours aimé le street basket.

— Ouais... Et le street basket c'est ouvert à tous... Et que tu aies du fric ou pas, c'est ton jeu qui compte. Tant qu'y a un ballon...

— Pas faux... J'me dis que quoi qu'il arrive, il restera toujours ça. Pas besoin de clubs, de compets. J'trouverai toujours un terrain de basket quelque part.

— Ouais... »

Il n'ajoute rien les mots d'Aomine le rendent triste. Il essaie de ne pas le montrer et il prend soin de descendre la moitié de sa bouteille.

**AOMINE**

Il commence à ranger ses affaires, hésite un peu, puis lance un regard de côté à Kagami en marmonnant :

« M-merci pour le basket... Ça m'a... un peu changé les idées.

— Oh... Ben de rien et merci à toi... Ça fait du bien vraiment... De pouvoir jouer comme ça... Sans pression. »

**KAGAMI**

Il range aussi ses affaires. Il ne va pas retenir Aomine plus longtemps. Il va prendre son temps pour recoller les morceaux entre eux. Il a un an... Il n'est pas pressé même si ça peut sembler court. Il ne veut pas le retenir, mais il est pas super chaud de se retrouver tout seul dans ce quartier.

« J'peux... Revenir samedi prochain ?

— Ouais... OK. » Il passe son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigne en lançant un "À plus Bakagami" sans se retourner.

Il grogne, et marmonne sachant que Aomine est de toute façon trop loin pour l'entendre.

« Aho... Tu m'as appelé Taiga y'a une semaine... »

Mais un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres : une petite victoire. Il sort son téléphone et appelle un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

**AOMINE**

Arrivé chez lui, il ne prend pas la peine de se doucher. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un que ça allait déranger de toute façon. Il préfère s'affaler dans le canapé et allumer la console. Lola a pris la sienne mais il trouvait l'idée bonne, alors il s'en est racheté une. Jouer aux jeux vidéo est devenu l'une de ses activités favorites. Ça fait passer le temps et quand il est absorbé dans un jeu, il ne pense à rien d'autre. Il a éteint son portable au cas où Satsu rappelle. Au cas où quiconque rappelle. Le week-end, il en profite pour ne parler à personne. Enfin, même s'il a fait une exception pour Kagami aujourd'hui. Mais à partir de maintenant, il ne compte plus avoir aucun contact humain d'ici lundi. La compagnie des monstres et des PNJ de son jeu lui suffit largement.

**KAGAMI**

Il rentre chez lui et prend une douche. Ça fait du bien. Il est content d'avoir vu Aomine même s'il aurait aimé prolonger le moment et profiter plus de lui. Il a remporté cette bataille, mais le combat reste long et il peut encore perdre beaucoup. Il se prépare ensuite un petit encas et envoie un message à Kuroko pour lui demander le numéro de Momoi. Son ami lui répond presque aussitôt alors sans hésiter trop longtemps il décide d'appeler la jeune femme.

Il s'installe sur sa terrasse avec une tasse de thé. Il n'a toujours pas pris le temps de la meubler mais il a laissé un coussin et un plaid pour s'asseoir. C'est un peu nerveux qu'il compose le numéro de Momoi, il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il va lui dire. Il n'est pas doué pour les discussions et encore moins par téléphone. C'est de la folie ce qu'il entreprend en contactant la meilleure amie d'Aomine. Mais il ressent l'urgence de l'appeler pour la rassurer et peut-être aussi pour se rassurer lui. Il se sent tellement démuni face à la peine d'Aomine.

**MOMOI**

C'est la pause et elle en profite pour essayer d'appeler Daiki mais cet abruti a semble-t-il éteint son portable ! Elle marmonne de frustration en buvant son café, sans faire attention aux regards bizarres que lui lancent les autres étudiants.

« Rah, il m'énerve ! »

En vrai, elle est plus inquiète qu'énervée, mais pour l'instant elle préfère rester énervée. Elle s'éloigne de la machine à café et va s'asseoir sur un banc au calme quand son portable sonne. Enfin ! Elle a une moue de déception en constatant qu'elle ne connaît pas le numéro. Mais cet indicatif... C'est les États-Unis ! Elle s'empresse de décrocher.

« Allô ?...

— Momoi ? Hm... C'est Kagami...

— Kagami-kun ?! Oh tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ?

— Ouais. Ouais. Et toi ?

— Oui tout va bien merci. Je suis à la fac. C'est la pause. »

Elle s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils. Ça lui fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de Kagami, c'est sûr, mais elle doute qu'il l'ait appelée juste comme ça. En plus, elle est prête à parier que le téléphone, ce n'est pas son truc.

« Sans vouloir te paraître malpolie, il y a une raison particulière à ton appel ?

— Ouais... Hm... J'étais avec Aomine tout à l'heure... J'ai vu qu'il répondait pas à ton appel et que apparemment c'était pas la première fois... Tu lui dis pas que j't'ai appelée ok ? J'voulais juste... Pas que tu t'inquiètes...

— Hm... Ok... Mais si tu me dis ça c'est que tu dois savoir quelque chose, non ? Enfin, je veux dire... Je sais qu'il a rompu avec Lola mais... Ça lui ressemble pas de m'ignorer comme ça. Et y'a pas que moi ! Personne n'arrive à le joindre. En plus, entre nous... J'ai l'impression qu'il était bien avec cette fille…. mais pas au point de s'isoler du reste du monde en cas de rupture. Il m'avait même dit qu'il avait des doutes ! Alors... Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

— Ouais... Mais... J'peux pas t'expliquer... J'suis désolé... J'voulais surtout savoir si tu avais des contacts avec lui... T'as raison il s'isole. Mais... J'vais pas le laisser faire ok ? Et... Il vient aux entraînements tous les jours et à l'heure et il est sérieux... Son appart est en bordel mais j'crois qu'ça, ça veut pas dire grand chose... J'ai fait un basket avec lui aujourd'hui et... C'était vraiment bien. On a joué jusqu'à plus en pouvoir... Et il est ok pour en refaire un la semaine prochaine. »

Elle fronce encore plus les sourcils. Elle n'aime pas du tout ce qu'elle entend. Kagami essaie de la rassurer alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qui se passe, et en le faisant, il l'inquiète presque encore plus... Même si elle est contente de savoir que Daiki est sérieux.

« Tu peux pas m'expliquer parce que... c'est un secret ? Un truc qu'il t'a dit juste à toi ?

— Lola... En sait plus que moi, je crois. Mais c'est juste... Que c'est à lui d'en parler... J'voulais juste que tu saches qu'il est pas tout seul même s'il essaie. Et j'suis un gars plutôt obstiné… Alors je vais pas le laisser faire…

— Ah, merde ! s'exclame-t-elle du fond du cœur. Hm, excuse-moi. C'est juste que c'est frustrant. Il a dû faire un truc de mal. C'est comme ça qu'il réagit quand il a fait un truc de mal. Ou qu'il croit qu'il en a fait un. S'isoler, je veux dire. C'est sa façon de se punir.

— Il a rien fait de mal promis. J'suis désolé... je sais que je te mets dans une situation délicate mais... Je... Tu le connais mieux que moi... En fait, en dehors du basket je le connais pas... On s'était pas vu depuis des années... Et il est tout seul ici… » Taiga soupire « ... J'crois que je te passe aussi ce coup de fil pour que... Tu m'aides... Qu'tu m'rappelles à l'ordre si j'flanche…

— Bien sûr que je veux bien t'aider... Mais comment ça, si tu flanches ? De quoi tu as peur ?

— De ce qu'il pourrait me dire... Il... Sait appuyer là où ça fait mal on va dire... Il a essayé de me faire fuir. Et honnêtement la semaine dernière, j'avais pas assez le moral pour lutter. Oh... Euh... J'suppose que je peux te parler de ça... » Il soupire une nouvelle fois et complète « Disons qu'il n'est pas le seul à vivre une rupture compliquée.

— Oh ! Je suis désolée de l'apprendre... Vous devriez vous réconforter mutuellement, alors ! Rah, c'est bien lui, ça, d'essayer de te faire fuir. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ? Même s'il le montre pas vraiment... Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Et il est toujours pire avec les gens auxquels il tient beaucoup. C'est pas une excuse, hein... Mais il s'imagine que les gens se porteraient mieux sans lui, tu vois. Alors quand c'est des gens auxquels il tient, il essaie plus fort de les repousser. Et il considère que les gens en question n'ont pas leur mot à dire ! C'est super casse-pieds ! Il m'a déjà fait le coup par le passé. Je l'ai insulté ça l'a calmé... Mais je suis pas sûre qu'il faut que je te recommande cette stratégie… »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole. Ça lui fait du bien de parler d'Aomine. Il se sent un peu moins seul dans cette bataille, dans laquelle ses sentiments encombrants pour son ami risquent d'être plus un frein qu'autre chose, alors il a vraiment besoin de ce soutien.

« Ouais... Nan j'crois pas que cette méthode soit la bonne... En tout cas pas pour l'instant... Mais j'garde sous le coude si j'arrive à rien. Et j'essaierai de garder en tête que plus il essaie de me faire fuir plus ça veut dire qu'il m'apprécie. Et puis il est doué parce que... C'était la première et unique fois où il m'a appelé Taiga quand il m'a fait son super discours comme quoi j'me porterais mieux sans lui... »

Il soupire en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Il est très important pour moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'j'veux pas le lâcher.

— Olala... S'il t'a appelé par ton prénom, il doit vraiment penser qu'il est impardonnable alors... Et il devait vraiment penser ce qu'il disait. Sinon il se serait pas adressé à toi de manière aussi personnelle, surtout pas toi, vu qu'il se sent toujours obligé de faire comme si t'étais juste un rival casse-pieds ! » Elle soupire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il changera d'avis. Il fait la même chose à chaque fois, mais il est trop sensible pour rester vraiment tout seul dans son coin. Même s'il dit le contraire, il a besoin de parler. Parfois faut juste le pousser un peu. Je suis contente de savoir que tu es là pour lui en tout cas. Mais quel que soit le problème, n'hésite pas à mettre les pieds dans le plat, aussi. Y a des trucs qu'il comprend que si on les formule de manière très directe.

— Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? » Il déglutit un peu inquiet « Quand il m'a appelé par mon prénom ?

— Bah je suppose oui mais j'ai pas entendu ce qu'il te disait... Et puis tu le connais, tu sais bien que des fois il pense de travers !

— Ouais... J'le connais pas si bien que ça... Mais… OK. »

Son thé est froid maintenant. Il se lève pour prendre une bière finalement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rester au téléphone aussi longtemps avec la jeune femme. Mais il apprécie et ça lui fait du bien de ne pas être seul avec ses inquiétudes. Même si il est à peu près sûr que ce qui se passe là est bien plus important que les fois précédentes dont elle a été témoin. Il n'empêche qu'il est content de comprendre un peu comment il fonctionne.

« J'entends bien tout ce que tu m'dis et... J'vais faire de mon mieux mais... Tu sais parler c'est pas mon fort... Et j'ai peur de le braquer alors... J'essaie d'y aller par étape... En commençant par le basket parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est sur un terrain que lui et moi on se comprend le mieux…

— Oui, ça me paraît sensé. J'imagine bien que parler c'est pas ton fort mais moi j'trouve que tu te débrouilles parfaitement bien, si je me base sur cette conversation. Et je comprends que tu veuilles pas le braquer, mais il faut que tu saches aussi que s'il y a certaines choses qui sont dures à entendre et qui peuvent braquer effectivement... ça empêche pas d'y réfléchir après. Comme toi tu l'as fait après ce qu'il t'a dit. Alors qu'apparemment c'était blessant.

— Ouais... J'vois c'que tu veux dire... » Il soupire « J'espère juste que j'suis pas la plus mauvaise personne pour faire ça. »

Il boit un gorgée de bière, parler autant lui assèche la gorge.

« Désolée... J't'accapare longtemps... Tes cours ont pas repris ?

— Non t'inquiète j'avais un peu le temps. Et je suis sûre que tu es exactement la personne qu'il lui faut. Et, oh, quand tu le verras, dis-lui d'appeler Kise-kun. Juste pour qu'il arrête de me soûler à me demander sans arrêt si j'ai des nouvelles. Il est nerveux et pas très patient ! Et il se plaint ! Beaucoup ! Enfin bref, tu sais comment il est.

— Ouais... T'es bien confiante. Hm... Ok. Je lui passerai le message... Enfin j'crois qu'il lit quand même tes SMS... Et... Tu peux aussi m'appeler si tu veux des nouvelles. Et merci Momoi.

— De rien, ravie d'avoir pu aider ! À bientôt Kagami-kun, prends soin de toi.

— Merci. Prends-soin de toi aussi. »

Il raccroche et s'allonge sur sa terrasse pour siroter sa bière et regarder le ciel bleu. Il est un peu rassuré de l'échange qu'il vient d'avoir avec Momoi, même s'il a toujours peur de tout foirer. Mais surtout bizarrement, il a l'impression que son cœur bat un peu plus fort en pensant à Aomine. Il se mord la lèvre, c'est bien plus qu'un _crush_. Tout ce que lui a dit Momoi le touche beaucoup trop. Il a tellement peur qu'il disparaisse.

Son regard se perd dans l'immensité bleue et il laisse son esprit divaguer. Il repense au match, à Aomine sur le terrain, la proximité de son corps et cette sensation de le comprendre parfaitement là sur l'asphalte quand rien d'autre n'interfère que le basket. Il n'a pas vu de sourire sur le visage d'Aomine. Il en a toujours été avare dans ses souvenirs, mais en se retrouvant ici il avait pu en bénéficier bien souvent… Mais cette semaine il avait totalement disparu. Il a envie de revoir son sourire, les regards doux que parfois quand ils avaient été que tous les deux, certes un peu éméchés, il avait pu surprendre. Encore une fois il n'a pas envie de voir Aomine disparaître. Il sent une boule d'angoisse serrer son ventre. S'il veut se couper du monde, si vraiment Daiki a des sentiments pour lui… Pourquoi pas se couper du monde ensemble ? Il se revoit fuir avec lui. Il se revoit sur ce terrain de basket et l'embrasser. Il se demande le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Il s'imagine la douceur de son épiderme sous ses doigts, le dessin de son corps musculeux...

Il arrête brusquement le cours de ses pensées, son rythme cardiaque est un peu trop rapide et une autre partie de son corps semble répondre à cette stimulation onirique. Il va beaucoup… beaucoup trop loin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello à tous !**

**Et hop, le chapitre du dimanche ! Vous aviez cru qu'on publierait pas aujourd'hui, hein ?! Eh bien si, juste un tout petit plus tard que d'habitude. On a assez longuement travaillé ce chapitre et on espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Stella : Et oui il faut croire que ta petite claque aux fesses a fait son effet ;) Ça va continuer à bouger dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Son réveil le tire brutalement d'un sommeil profond. Il grogne et râle mais ne l'éteint pas tout de suite, sinon il va se rendormir à coup sûr. Il attend d'avoir eu le courage de s'asseoir dans le lit pour le faire. Il y a une chose qui n'a jamais changé dans toute sa vie, c'est qu'il déteste les lundis. Et en plus, il faut que ça revienne toutes les semaines !

Il se lève en mode zombie et fait du café. Au moins, le week-end a été correct. Il l'a passé tout entier sur la console. Et il n'est pas plus motivé que ça à l'idée de sortir de son appartement, même pour aller faire du basket. Il attend que le café soit prêt et va le boire sous la couette avant de se résoudre à passer sous la douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il est aussi prêt qu'il peut l'être pour affronter une nouvelle journée. En ce moment, il n'a goût à rien et préférerait franchement passer son temps cloîtré chez lui. Mais le basket, c'est peut-être la dernière chose qui l'empêche de se laisser sombrer complètement, alors même s'il n'a jamais vraiment envie d'y aller, il sait que ça vaut mieux. Et puis, ça l'aide à s'endormir le soir, lui épargnant des heures à se tourner et se retourner en ressassant les mêmes pensées.

Le taxi le dépose à l'heure devant le gymnase et il se dirige vers les vestiaires d'un pas traînant, toujours mal réveillé.

**KAGAMI**

Dans le vestiaire il se change silencieusement, écoutant d'une oreille les conversations de ses coéquipiers. Son regard glisse sur l'horloge encore une fois, il se mordille la lèvre un peu nerveux. Est-ce que Aomine sera là ? Hier il a hésité à frapper une nouvelle fois chez son compatriote, voir s'il allait toujours "bien". Mais il a préféré le laisser tranquille. Il s'est racheté une planche et il a passé la journée sur les vagues, pour se vider la tête. Il a choisi des spots un peu plus éloignés pour ne pas risquer d'y croiser Levi.

Son regard s'arrête encore une fois sur l'heure. Il repense à la conversation avec Momoi. Il faut qu'il réussisse à parler à Aomine. Même s'il ne sait pas comment l'aborder et qu'il n'est pas aussi convaincu qu'elle d'être la bonne personne.

Enfin… Encore faudrait-il qu'il vienne. Il termine de faire ses lacets et relève la tête quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre encore une fois.

Aomine enfin. Un poids semble quitter ses épaules. Il est soulagé de le voir, même s'il ne sait toujours pas comment lui parler.

**AOMINE**

Il est arrivé à l'heure, mais tout le monde ou presque semble déjà là. Venir ici tous les matins, c'est déjà devenu une sorte de routine à laquelle il s'astreint sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'en donne la peine. Exactement comme avant, quand il avait perdu le goût du basket.

La constatation est amère, et il se dit qu'il doit vraiment être le dernier des cons pour se trouver incapable d'apprécier la chance qui lui est offerte. Personne ne l'a obligé à venir ici, après tout.

_Alors puisque t'es là, faut peut-être assumer, maintenant, hein ?_

Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il est à l'heure, pour ça qu'il vient tous les jours et tâche de faire correctement son boulot, même si le cœur n'y est pas. Dans sa tête c'est le flou, dans son cœur le vide.

Il salue ses coéquipiers d'un geste vague de la main et se fend d'un bonjour personnalisé sous la forme d'un "salut Bakagami" avant de se poser devant son casier et commencer à se changer.

**KAGAMI**

Il grimace.

« Bonjour Ahomine... »

Mais quand il range ses affaires, à l'abri des regards sa moue se mue en un sourire. Il n'aime pas ce surnom mais au moins Aomine ne l'ignore pas comme la semaine passée. Puisqu'il est prêt, il dissimule son sourire niais et rejoint la surface de jeu pour commencer l'entraînement.

**AOMINE**

Ils commencent les échauffements comme tous les matins, ça l'aide à se réveiller. Leur premier match officiel avec les Lakers, c'est dans une semaine. Il va falloir assurer, alors il fait un effort pour se concentrer sur les exercices d'entraînement. Malgré son manque profond de motivation et la sensation persistante que sa minable existence a perdu son sens, il ne veut pas foirer sa saison. Ne serait-ce que par fierté. Il est passé en NBA, c'est énorme, surtout pour un joueur asiatique. Ils ne sont pas nombreux à obtenir ce graal. Et comme il n'est plus du tout certain de vouloir donner suite à sa carrière de basketteur pro… Si elle doit être courte, autant qu'elle soit honorable.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'échauffe lui aussi avec sérieux. Comme il l'a dit à Aomine parfois le milieu pro le fatigue, néanmoins quand il s'engage avec une équipe il s'investit à fond et va jusqu'au bout. Et il compte bien faire une saison remarquable avec les Lakers. Et une de ses motivations cette saison sera de rendre le sourire à Aomine.

**AOMINE**

Les heures s'écoulent avec une lenteur toute particulière en ce lundi. Ses efforts ne font que le frustrer : son épuisement moral a fini par miner son endurance, il galère pour rester au niveau et tenir le coup tout au long de la journée. Tout son corps le tire douloureusement, sans compter qu'il a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et à rester dans le jeu.

Il préférerait simplement être ailleurs. Sous sa couette, de préférence.

Il en a marre de se sentir aussi fatigué, tout le temps. Cette pesanteur dans ses muscles, la tête vide, cette incapacité à s'investir dans ce qu'il fait… ça lui rappelle désagréablement son adolescence. Aussi, quand la journée se termine enfin, il est soulagé et n'a plus qu'une hâte : s'enfermer dans son appartement et oublier le reste du monde.

Il regagne les vestiaires en ressassant des pensées moroses. Il se dépêche de prendre sa douche et de rassembler ses affaires pour débarrasser les lieux sans tarder.

**KAGAMI**

Aomine lui a semblé en difficulté durant l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Il a peur de se montrer trop envahissant malgré les encouragements de Momoi à lui parler, mais il s'inquiète. Alors il essaie de faire confiance à la meilleure amie de son compatriote et suit son conseil

« Hey... Aomine... »

Le brun se tourne vers lui, légèrement interrogatif.

« Ouais ?

— T'as l'air... Fatigué... Enfin plus que d'habitude... T'es pas malade ? »

**AOMINE**

Le sac sur l'épaule, il laisse tomber la main qui se tendait vers la poignée de la porte et dévisage son coéquipier, perplexe.

« Nan j'suis... J'suis pas malade. J'ai juste du mal à dormir.

— OK..., il le regarde comme s'il avait milles choses en tête à dire et à la fois rien.,... Ok... Je te souhaite... De passer une meilleure nuit alors… »

Cette remarque lui semble si décalée qu'il a soudain envie de rire.

« Hm... Merci. J'vais tâcher de faire ça. »

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche la tête. Il ne rigole pas lui. Si Aomine dort mal, est-ce qu'il mange correctement ? Probablement pas... Il se rappelle de son appartement samedi et ce n'est pas très encourageant sur ce qu'il devait ingurgiter dans la journée. Il reste pensif un moment à regarder la porte par laquelle Aomine vient de s'éclipser, puis il prend ses affaires et s'en va lui aussi.

**AOMINE**

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Kagami s'inquiète comme ça soudainement de sa santé. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas qu'il foire sa saison. Ça serait compréhensible, et ça l'embête aussi. À ce niveau de basket, on se doit d'avoir une très bonne hygiène de vie, mais il faut avouer que vivre sainement ce n'est pas très facile à accomplir quand on a le moral à zéro. Et puis, il fait déjà de son mieux pour tenir le coup malgré tout, alors qu'il a juste envie de tout abandonner. S'il s'écoutait, il prendrait un billet pour le Japon et se trouverait un coin où personne ne le connaît et, faute de pouvoir guérir, il s'y ferait oublier.

Il ne relâche la tension que lorsqu'il referme la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Son logement lui paraît déjà un peu plus familier maintenant qu'il y a mis un beau bazar, même s'il reste un peu trop impersonnel à son goût.

Comme tous les soirs, il va se prendre une bière au frigo et rejoint le canapé pour allumer la console. Il a le moral à zéro, peut-être, mais il parvient toujours avec succès à ne penser à rien de particulier et à ne presque rien ressentir. À part ce désespoir lancinant comme un fond sonore désagréable, certes. Mais comme c'est un fond sonore, il peut aussi l'ignorer comme tel.

**KAGAMI**

Il monte dans le taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Durant tout le trajet et pendant qu'il fait quelques courses il réfléchit au meilleur moyen pour aider Daiki. Il craint de se faire rembarrer par le japonais s'il lui propose son aide. Il a été plutôt clair dans son message au bar l'autre fois, il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui. Néanmoins, Daiki a accepté le basket samedi… C'est un pas énorme.

En se préparant à dîner, il se dit qu'il pourrait préparer quelque chose à manger pour Aomine. Ça l'aiderait pas à dormir… Pour ça, à part lui proposer de dormir avec lui, il ne peut pas faire grand chose… Il rit amèrement. Ouais c'est probablement la pire idée qu'il puisse avoir. Il reste donc sur la bouffe et il prépare une boîte à bento avec la moitié de son dîner pour la donner à Aomine le lendemain.

**AOMINE**

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir son téléphone pour se commander une pizza, il se dit que c'est dingue à quel point ça s'installe vite, une routine. Il a déjà l'impression de mener sa petite vie de basketteur célibataire depuis des lustres.

Il n'avait rien à faire en couple avec Lola, il le sait bien, et pourtant... Elle lui manque. Elle le faisait toujours rire quand il avait le cafard. Elle peuplait sa vie, c'était comme une compagne de route qu'on lui a soudainement arrachée. Il regarde son téléphone dans sa main et se dit qu'au lieu d'appeler la pizzéria, il pourrait l'appeler, elle. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?_ Encore désolé de pas avoir mentionné que j'étais gay avant de coucher avec toi, me mettre en couple avec toi, emménager avec toi ? _Kagami lui a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas manipulée. Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il était _gay_. Il le niait simplement. Alors s'il a envie d'entendre sa voix ce soir, il sait aussi que c'est pour qu'elle le rassure. Il veut entendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute, juste parce que ça lui ferait du bien, même s'il resterait convaincu du contraire.

Mais il ne va pas l'appeler pour des raisons aussi égoïstes, bien qu'il le fera probablement un jour. Il a envie de lui dire qu'elle a compté pour lui. Il voudrait la remercier. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il doit surtout la laisser tranquille, la laisser refaire sa vie. La laisser l'oublier.

_Les meufs, c'est pour la façade. Y'a pas d'avenir avec un autre mec c'est tout !_

Les paroles de Levi ne cessent de résonner dans sa tête depuis ce jour-là. Parce que ça aurait pu être les siennes. Ça lui a fait un choc terrible de comprendre que ce mec qu'il méprisait lui renvoyait sa propre image. Il n'y avait eu rien de plus efficace pour faire tout sauter dans sa tête, dynamiter son système de croyances, sa façon de vivre, mettre à nu ses mensonges. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à Kagami de l'oublier. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer... Mais en y repensant, il n'est pas sûr que Kagami ait compris ce qu'il voulait dire exactement. Parce qu'il avait tout de suite cherché à nier, à lui assurer que non, il n'était pas comme son ex-boyfriend, et ça l'avait mis en colère et il avait perdu le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

_T'as vraiment foiré dans les grandes largeurs. Pour pas changer les bonnes habitudes._

Il s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de pleurer avec son téléphone dans la main et se dit que d'une part, il a lamentablement échoué à ne rien penser et ne rien ressentir ce soir, de deux, qu'il a vraiment touché le fond. Il lâche son portable et va se reprendre une bière au lieu de commander à manger. Il va encore falloir qu'il en rachète. Mais quand l'entraînement suffit pas, les bières l'aident à dormir. Et à affronter la solitude.

Il sèche ses larmes et allume la console. À peine installé pour jouer, on sonne à l'interphone de son appartement. Il pousse un soupir d'exaspération et va répondre.

« Ouais ? » demande-t-il d'un ton qui indique clairement que ça l'emmerde qu'on vienne le déranger.

**LEVI**

En entendant Daiki répondre, il tape du poing à côté de l'interphone et crie à moitié, visiblement dans un état d'ébriété très avancé.

« Laisse-moi voir Taiga ! J'suis sûr qu'il est là ! Faut qu'j'lui parle Putain ! »

**AOMINE**

_Tiens ? Il ose encore se pointer ici, lui ? _C'est qu'il devait vraiment tenir à Kagami, au final... Il en est presque désolé pour lui. _Presque_, faut pas déconner quand même.

« Il est pas là. Fous-moi la paix, répond-il sèchement.

— Alors donne moi son numéro ! Ou son adresse !, sa voix est lourde et pâteuse à cause de l'alcool, faut vraiment que j'lui parle... Et t'façon... Il a laissé pleins d'trucs chez moi... Il veut pas les récupérer ? »

Il soupire.

« Apparemment, non. Et j'peux pas te donner son numéro ni son adresse. S'il te les a pas donnés c'est qu'il veut pas te parler. Fais-toi une raison.

— _Fuck... Fuuuck_ ! Salaud ! T'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ça ! On était très bien comme ça !, un bruit sourd, sûrement son poing qui frappe le mur à côté de l'interphone, J'retrouverai pas un mec comme lui... _FUCKKK_ ! »

Il lâche un autre soupir.

_Et merde…_

Il raccroche, prend ses clefs et descend en bas de l'immeuble sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il ouvre la porte et constate de visu l'état d'ébriété de Levi qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix.

**LEVI**

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Aomine descendre. Il a un mouvement de recul : la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu en face, il a morflé.

**AOMINE**

Il ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir longuement à ce qu'il va lui dire. Rien que de le voir, ça le fait bouillir. Il est complètement à la masse, le pauvre surfeur, encore plus que lui semble-t-il ! Alors il le regarde dans les yeux et lui balance tout.

« Écoute, mec, tu te fais des illusions, là. Nan, vous étiez pas 'très bien' comme ça. Toi, t'étais très bien. Lui, il était malheureux. Il me l'a dit lui-même. Il se voilait la face, c'est tout. Je le savais, j'avais vu que y avait un truc qui allait pas. Avant d'apprendre que tu fréquentais des filles. C'est pour ça que je le lui ai dit quand je l'ai appris. Si tu le trouves si bien que ça, alors tu sais aussi qu'il méritait pas ça. Qu'il méritait un peu plus de respect et de considération que ça. Et qu'il mérite d'être heureux. »

**LEVI**

Il écoute et regarde Aomine tristement.

« Il t'a dit ça à toi ? »

Il déglutit difficilement et baisse la tête. Les mots d'Aomine l'ont calmé.

« Il ne me disait jamais rien... Il ne dit jamais rien à personne... Même Cynthia n'en tirait rien alors qu'elle est très attachée à lui... Sa mère on savait même pas qu'elle était morte avant y'a quelques mois... »

Il soupire et se passe un main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il n'avait pas vu cette claque arrivée. Bien-sûr il s'est toujours douté que Taiga attendait plus de lui que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Ce qu'il pouvait lui donner ? Peut-être qu'il aurait pu… Si seulement le tigre lui avait demandé. Peut-être que s'ils en avaient parlé… Il se mord la lèvre et sa main gratte son crâne furieusement. Il se cherche des excuses bidons, il le sait, il n'était pas prêt lui mais il a du mal à accepter. Il aimerait confronter Taiga, s'excuser, lui expliquer.

« Tu peux... Lui passer un message au moins ? »

**AOMINE**

Ces paroles le troublent et le font se sentir coupable. Il a bloqué Kagami alors que c'est lui qu'il a choisi pour parler. Il n'a peut-être pas pris la mesure de ce que ça signifiait.

« Ok. C'est quoi le message ?

— Ils s'inquiètent tous pour lui... Surtout Cy... Elle est inconsolable... Ils sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé... Enfin pour lui et moi quoi… » Levi se frotte encore le visage « Ce sont ses amis aussi, s'il veut pas m'voir... On n'est pas obligé de se croiser...

— Ok, j'comprends. Je transmettrai. »

Et voilà, il lui fait de la peine, maintenant. Il se serait bien passé de ça.

« Merci... » Le surfeur reste planté là un peu gêné à plus trop savoir quoi faire visiblement « ... Bon ben... J'vais y aller... »

Il commence à s'éloigner le dos courbé, mais il se retourne une dernière fois.

« Hey... Prends soin de lui... »

Et il s'éloigne en reniflant, peut-être bien qu'il pleure un peu. Aomine se mordille la lèvre en le suivant des yeux un moment.

_Prendre soin de Kagami... _Il est probablement la personne la plus mal placée au monde pour faire ça... Mais peut-être qu'il peut essayer. En tant qu'ami. C'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, non ? Il réalise qu'il n'avait pas le droit de couper les ponts comme ça... Alors même si ça fait mal... Il va essayer. Il remonte chez lui et boit sa bière en regardant son écran de télé figé sur l'écran d'accueil de son jeu, plongé dans ses pensées.

**KAGAMI**

Il range le bento pour Aomine au frais. Il espère que le katsudon va lui convenir. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il aime en dehors des burgers les seuls plats qu'ils ont partagés ensemble à Tokyo.

Il s'installe pour manger devant la télé et envoie un message à Momoi pour prendre des nouvelles.

[Kagami - 21h17]

Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien. Tu as réussi à le joindre ou il t'ignore toujours ?

[Momoi - 21h18]

Ça va bien merci :) Pas eu de nouvelles jusqu'ici, mais je renonce pour aujourd'hui, on verra bien demain !

[Kagami - 21h18]

:( il abuse. Ok. Tiens moi au courant...

Il laisse son téléphone sur la table et se concentre sur son film. Demain est un autre jour.

**AOMINE**

Il passe le reste de la soirée à réfléchir, éclusant beaucoup trop de bières pour un jour de semaine. Il repense à ce que Levi lui a dit. Il repense à la conversation qu'il a eue avec Kagami, à la colère qu'il a éprouvée et qui l'a empêché de voir d'autres évidences. Il est toujours convaincu qu'ils ne devraient pas être proches, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'ils éprouvent autre chose qu'une simple amitié l'un envers l'autre. Et pourtant… Est-ce une raison pour nier tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui existait déjà entre eux, et ignorer purement et simplement son ami ? Kagami s'est ouvert à lui et lui a fait confiance, et lui, il l'a rejeté violemment. Pas tout à fait sans explications, certes, mais il se souvient aussi que Kagami ignore ce qui s'est vraiment passé le soir où Lola et lui ont rompu. Il ne peut pas comprendre la violence de sa réaction, et il ne méritait pas de se faire envoyer bouler comme ça. Alors… il va falloir qu'il lui parle. Et pas seulement pour lui transmettre le message de Levi. Il lui doit aussi des excuses.

Il se réveille le lendemain fatigué, perturbé, avec une appréhension qui lui noue l'estomac. Il se prépare, la tête ailleurs, et ne prend pas la peine d'avaler davantage qu'un café rapide avant de se mettre en route pour le gymnase.

Arrivé aux vestiaires, il repère sa tignasse flamboyante et s'approche.

« Salut. Il faut... Il faut que je te parle. On peut se voir après l'entraînement ?

**KAGAMI**

Confus, il lui adresse un sourire un peu crispé. Il est inquiet Aomine va-t-il lui demander encore une fois de ne plus lui parler ? Lui dire que finalement le basket samedi ça va pas être possible ? Il essaie de garder la tête haute, de se battre pour ne pas laisser les récents évènements le déprimer. Mais clairement le rejet d'Aomine avait été difficile à supporter, un second serait dur à encaisser malgré sa volonté de ne pas laisser tomber.

« Ouais. Pas de problème... Je... J'ai un truc pour toi... Je te filerai ça après l'entraînement... »

**AOMINE**

Il hausse les sourcils, surpris à son tour. Mais il ne pose pas de questions et va se changer. Sur le terrain, il évacue son stress en se donnant à fond. Il brûle toute l'énergie qu'il a en réserve, plus celle qu'il n'a pas, si bien que le coach finit par lui demander de se calmer un peu. Il acquiesce en marmonnant et s'exécute à contrecœur. Il faut vraiment qu'il apprenne à canaliser. Soit il se pousse à bout, soit il n'en fait pas assez. Sa vie est un bordel monstrueux et le basket en pâtit.

Après l'entraînement, il se dépêche de se doucher, de se remettre en civil, puis attend Kagami à la sortie du gymnase en se mordillant nerveusement le bout du pouce.

**KAGAMI**

Il voit Aomine quitter le vestiaire pressé. Il accélère un peu, se demandant s'il a oublié qu'ils devaient se voir, à moins qu'il ait changé d'avis. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le surveiller aujourd'hui, il avait l'air déjà un peu plus en forme que la veille.

Quand il sort du gymnase à son tour, il est là à l'attendre. Aomine a l'air très nerveux et ça ne le rassure pas vraiment. Il va lui dire qu'il s'est remis avec Lola ? Qu'il est désolé mais que les mecs c'est vraiment pas possible ?

_Tu débloques Taiga ! Il a été on ne peut plus clair : Fille ou pas... Vous deux c'est pas possible._

Evidemment il a beau essayer se persuader que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut... Au fond, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Pas pour tout de suite non, mais peut-être dans quelque temps s'il arrive à convaincre Aomine de ne plus fuir.

_Merde._

Il s'approche d'Aomine et lui tend la boîte à bento comme entrée en matière.

« Tiens... J'me suis dit que... Peut-être ça te remonterait le moral de manger un truc bien japonais... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde la boîte, puis Kagami, en clignant des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ça le touche beaucoup plus que ça ne le devrait, il se sent idiot.

« M-merci. Fallait pas. »

Il prend le bento et danse d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Euh... Tu veux aller boire un verre ? »

_Arrête d'être aussi nerveux, imbécile !_

**KAGAMI**

Il sent son estomac s'alléger un peu. Aomine ne l'a pas rembarré et il a même accepté le bento. Il veut y voir un signe positif.

« Ouais. Ok. Tu veux aller dans un endroit particulier ? »

Le brun secoue la tête.

« Ça m'est égal. Du moment que c'est calme. »

— Ok. On devrait pouvoir trouver un bar qui convient. »

Aussi embarrassé que le brun, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de cette discussion, ni comment se comporter avec lui après les récents évènement, il lui fait signe de le suivre et l'entraîne dans les rues.

« Tu as l'air plus en forme qu'hier... J'suis content que ce soit juste le manque de sommeil... »

Il se passe nerveusement une main sur la nuque.

_Magnifique Taiga, t'avais pas plus con à dire ?_

**AOMINE**

Honnêtement, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Kagami semble s'inquiéter pour lui comme ça. Pourquoi il semble vouloir refuser de le laisser partir de sa vie, alors qu'il lui a imposé cette décision quelques jours auparavant. Une part de lui reste persuadée que ça aurait été la meilleure option. Il repense au basket, samedi dernier. Il avait hésité. Il s'était dit que s'il passait trop de temps avec Kagami, il serait incapable de refouler ses sentiments pour lui. Parce qu'il ne peut pas, réalise-t-il soudain, être ami avec lui. Il en est probablement tombé amoureux et c'est la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver à Kagami. L'amour d'un mec comme lui, on s'en passe très bien. Et pourtant, Kagami recherche toujours sa compagnie, alors qu'il aurait dû saisir l'opportunité qu'il lui avait donnée. Il secoue la tête et essaie de ne pas se laisser envahir par ces pensées.

_C'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Quels que soient tes sentiments pour lui, tu lui dois toujours des excuses._

« Un peu plus en forme, ouais, répond-il d'un ton neutre.

— Celui-là ? »

Kagami s'est arrêté devant un bar, ça semble calme à l'intérieur et avec une déco pas trop flashy, plutôt cosy, pas trop lumineux non plus mais douillet et accueillant. Il hoche la tête.

« Ça me va. »

Il le suit à l'intérieur et ils s'installent dans un coin après avoir commandé des bières. Il en boit une ou deux gorgées et annonce :

« Bon, en fait j'ai deux trucs à te dire. Ok, pour commencer... Levi est passé chez moi hier soir. »

**KAGAMI**

Instantanément, il se tend, fronce les sourcils et serre le poing sur la table. Il est sur la défensive. Sa réaction est épidermique. Comme si rien que ces quelques mots étaient une agression. Il est surpris lui-même de l'effet que l'évocation de son ex provoque sur lui. Mais quelque part, il oublie la gêne et l'inquiétude qu'il avait vis à vis d'Aomine et toutes ses préoccupations d'ado devant son crush. Il observe Aomine, il n'a pas l'air blessé.

« Il... Il voulait quoi ? Il t'a rien fait hein ? »

**AOMINE**

Il écarquille les yeux.

« Non... Non il... il en avait pas après moi, enfin, pas vraiment. Il te cherchait. Il voulait ton numéro ou ton adresse. Évidemment, je lui ai pas donné. Il avait l'air de... regretter. »

Il déglutit, il n'a pas vraiment envie de dire ça, mais les mensonges, même par omission, c'est terminé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait... réalisé qu'il te faisait du mal. Quand vous étiez ensemble, j'veux dire. Et puis du coup... Il m'a demandé de te faire passer un message. Il a dit que tes amis s'inquiétaient pour toi, surtout Cynthia qui apparemment est vraiment triste. Il les a mis au courant, pour vous. Il a dit que c'étaient tes amis aussi. Et que si tu voulais pas le voir, vous étiez pas obligés de vous croiser.

— Oh...»

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche doucement la tête. Il avait effacé tous les numéros de son répertoire mais il les retrouverait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est surpris que Levi soit allé jusqu'à avouer leur relation aux autres. Il a des regrets ? Lui aussi... Énormément... Mais c'est trop tard. Il n'avait pas conscience de lui faire du mal ? Son regard se voile de tristesse.

« OK... J'appellerai Cy, pour la rassurer. Merci... Pour l'info. Et de pas lui avoir donné mes coordonnées... Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai trouvé mon appart... Il avait tout le temps de me demander où j'habite à L.A. »

Il soupire et boit quelques gorgées de bière.

« Il a pas conscience de grand chose. Désolé qu'il soit encore venu t'emmerder... Et désolé que... Que mes problèmes avec lui t'en aient causé autant... »

Il ne comprend toujours pas comment tout s'est enchaîné pour provoquer aussi la rupture d'Aomine et de Lola. Mais c'est visiblement lié. Il regarde son verre tristement. Est-ce que c'est tout ce que Aomine voulait lui dire ? Parce qu'il rentrerait bien chez lui maintenant pour s'écrouler dans son lit et pleurer un peu. Évoquer Levi lui reste un sujet douloureux.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde Kagami et son fichu air triste qui lui noue toujours les tripes. Il sait que le moment est venu pour lui de briser le silence. Ça va être difficile, mais c'est nécessaire, et surtout, il le doit bien à Kagami. Il reprend de la bière et répond d'une voix plus basse.

« C'est pas... C'est pas tes problèmes avec lui qui ont provoqués les miens. Enfin, pas exactement. C'est lui... C'est le fait que... je me suis vu en lui. C'est pas très glorieux à avouer, mais... C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai frappé ce soir-là. Il est venu m'accuser d'avoir fait foirer votre relation. Il était persuadé que tu trouverais une nana toi aussi un jour. Qu'entre vous ça n'avait rien à voir. Il a dit... que les nanas, c'était pour satisfaire les apparences. Que deux mecs ensemble, ça avait pas d'avenir. C'est comme s'il avait formulé un truc que j'avais toujours pensé sans l'avouer... Et ça m'a fait perdre mes moyens. Lola, elle... Elle savait depuis un moment que y avait un truc qui allait pas. On couchait plus beaucoup ensemble, et... Cette histoire a achevé de lui mettre des doutes. Elle m'a dit... qu'elle sentait que y avait un truc entre nous deux... Alors elle m'a confronté. Elle m'a fait avouer la vérité et tout s'est effondré. Tous mes mensonges, toutes mes croyances, tout le personnage que je me suis construit pendant des années... Y avait plus rien. Alors après... Je t'ai dit que je voulais couper les ponts... parce que je m'étais aperçu le connard monumental que j'étais... même pas digne d'être ton ami... Je voulais juste... que tu comprennes... Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis pareil que lui. Je voulais pas que tu perdes ton temps avec un type comme moi. »

Il déglutit et reprend de la bière. Il n'a probablement jamais parlé aussi longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé.

« Mais j'ai réalisé... C'est encore lui qui m'a fait le réaliser... En me demandant de prendre soin de toi... En me disant qu'il savait pas que t'étais malheureux... J'ai réalisé que j'avais aussi trahi ta confiance et que j'avais pas le droit de couper les ponts comme ça. Que c'était injuste de ma part et même... cruel. Pour tout ça... Je suis désolé. »

Sa voix tremble un peu quand il termine. Il ne relève pas la tête. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

**KAGAMI**

Il est sous le choc. Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Beaucoup trop. _Deux mecs n'avaient pas d'avenir ?_ C'est vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient ?

Il a juste envie de pleurer. Toute l'énergie qu'il mettait depuis quelques jours à ne pas se laisser abattre semble à présent l'abandonner. Il reste silencieux et boit quelques gorgées de bière, pour ravaler ses larmes.

Une discussion avec Aomine c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il réalise qu'il va devoir confronter Levi aussi, dire les choses en face. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour contenir la colère qui couve en lui se rappelant que Aomine souffrait, qu'il venait de faire un énorme effort en lui parlant comme ça. Il comprend mieux à présent comment la crise avec Levi avait pu provoquer la fin de la relation de son ami. Il serre ses mains autour de son verre. Il inspire profondément mais il peine à masquer l'agressivité dans sa voix blanche.

« Tu le penses toujours ? Que… Y'a pas d'avenir pour deux mecs ? »

**AOMINE**

Il remarque la tension dans la voix, dans la gestuelle de Kagami et ça l'effraie un peu, mais il doit continuer sur sa lancée. Et dire la vérité.

« Je... je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il en fixant sa bière à son tour. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai essayé de devenir hétéro parce que c'était ce que le monde pensait, pas moi. Moi, je savais pas, j'étais à peine adolescent. J'ai cru que j'étais seul au monde. Alors j'ai observé. Et non, en observant bien, les _gays_, ça n'existait pas. Alors j'ai cru que y avait un truc qui clochait vraiment avec moi, tu vois. Et en grandissant, je me suis rendu compte que si, les _gays_ existaient. Mais que le monde les ignorait, au mieux. Je suis devenu cynique. Tout me semblait me confirmer que j'avais fait le bon choix. Et après, c'est devenu trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'étais allé trop loin dans mon mensonge. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

**KAGAMI**

Il cesse de contempler son verre et lève les yeux sur Aomine. Il peut comprendre ça, il est passé par une démarche similaire. Mais peut-être qu'il avait eu de la chance lui d'être à L.A. quand il a compris, ça l'a aidé à accepter... Enfin au moins pour lui, vis à vis des autres il a menti lui aussi.

« Ok... J'comprends... J'imagine que c'était plus facile pour moi... Ici les _gays_ se cachent pas tant que ça... »

Il se dit qu'il ne tient qu'à lui de convaincre Aomine maintenant qu'on peut être heureux et avoir un avenir avec homme, même si ouais c'est pas toujours facile. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

« Je te cache pas que... Ça... Ça fait mal à entendre... Savoir... Qu'il pensait ça pendant tout ce temps. »

Il retient encore difficilement ses larmes.

« Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu penses de toi... Que tu penses être un connard... Je suis pas d'accord avec ça... Et tu me feras pas changer d'avis. Oui t'as raison... J'ai pas envie que tu disparaisses de ma vie comme tu as voulu le faire... Et je compte pas te laisser faire de toute façon. J't'harcèlerai au téléphone comme Momoi... J'serai chez toi tous les week-end pour te traîner sur un terrain de basket... »

Il se mord la lèvre et souffle d'une voix où l'agressivité a disparu pour laisser place à une certaine lassitude. Il se sent fatigué, cette conversation ébranle malgré tout toute l'énergie qu'il met à garder la tête haute et à vouloir se battre pour Aomine ces derniers temps.

« Momoi s'inquiète pour toi... On s'inquiète pour toi... »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête.

« Je... je peux pas dire que je comprends pourquoi. Mais je... J'ai réussi qu'à faire plus de mal encore en essayant de m'isoler. Alors je vais... »

Les larmes qu'il retient lui aussi se mettent à couler toutes seules.

« Je vais décrocher mon téléphone et je vais... arrêter... d'essayer de tout détruire sans cesse... Me laisser une chance... »

Il essuie ses larmes, inspire, reprend :

« Je suis désolé... Tout ça, c'est... J'ai pas su gérer... J'ai cru que j'pouvais pas, que j'pourrais jamais réparer ce que j'ai fait... Et _me _réparer... Y a une part de moi qui le croit toujours, mais... Je reviens sur une chose que je t'ai dite. J'abandonne pas. Je vais me battre. Ne serait-ce que parce que... parce que je te le dois... »

**KAGAMI**

Il a l'impression qu'on lui comprime violemment le cœur dans un étau quand il voit les larmes d'Aomine, quand il entend ses mots. Il ne pleure pas, mais c'est tout juste. Sa voix tremble un peu dans sa gorge nouée et il commence à mêler l'anglais et le japonais dans sa confusion.

« _Why are we worried about you? Just because we love you... Obviously, you can't see it... But we see what's good in you. _Faut qu'tu te battes pour toi... Parce que tu as le droit d'être heureux. Tu me dois rien... »

Ses yeux brillent de l'humidité qui s'y accumule. Hésitant, il vient poser sa main sur le poignet d'Aomine. Le brun tressaille mais ne retire pas son bras. Il essuie de nouvelles larmes et a un rire étranglé.

« Désolé je... je chiale tout le temps comme un con ces temps-ci. C'est ironique... Si Levi était pas passé hier... Je sais pas si je t'aurais dit tout ça... Mais peut-être que si... Parce qu'au fond, j'avais besoin de te le dire... Je... j'espère que les choses sont plus claires pour toi maintenant. Pour moi elles le sont un peu plus en tout cas... C'est déjà ça j'imagine. »

Taiga rit doucement aussi. Il serre un peu le poignet de Aomine puis le relâche pour boire quelques gorgées de bière.

« Ouais... Je chiale pas mal aussi... Et j'avoue que j'suis pas loin là... »

Il hoche doucement la tête.

« Ouais c'est plus clair pour moi aussi... Je sais que c'est pas facile ce que tu vis, que ça remet beaucoup de chose en cause... Et ouais t'as raison c'est souvent la merde d'être... Différent... Mais tu te fais plus de mal je pense à essayer d'être ce que tu es pas... Alors j'espère que ce sera vraiment positif au final pour toi tout ça... »

Il souffle doucement la peine qui comprimait son cœur s'atténue un peu avec leurs rires.

« Je crois que... Je vais quand même devoir parler à Levi... J'ai pas vraiment envie... Et je sais que ce qu'il va me dire va me faire mal... Mais je crois qu'il faudra que je le fasse pour tourner vraiment la page. »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce aux paroles de Kagami et reprend une gorgée de bière. Son cœur bat toujours trop vite dans sa poitrine, à la fois effrayé et soulagé d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'il taisait jalousement, comme si garder le silence et ignorer Kagami allait suffire à arranger les choses, du moins à les rendre plus supportables. Qu'a-t-il cru au juste ? Kagami n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Et lui… il n'est pas capable de faire comme s'il n'éprouvait rien pour lui, comme si sa présence l'indifférait. Alors il fallait qu'ils aient cette conversation quoi qu'il arrive et qu'il exprime clairement sa pensée à Kagami.

Il est toujours, en revanche, choqué par cette histoire avec Levi, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'y est retrouvé mêlé d'une manière inattendue. Ça le rend tellement furieux que ce mec ait pu traiter Kagami de cette manière. Mais son ami doit aussi aller de l'avant. Il n'est pas le seul, se rappelle-t-il, à avoir vu sa vie bouleversée ces derniers jours. Et au lieu d'offrir son soutien à son ami, il s'est barré comme un lâche. Il repousse cependant la culpabilité et le mal-être qu'entraîne cette pensée, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

« T'as raison... j'pense que c'est mieux que t'aies une petite conversation avec lui. Et tu pourrais en profiter pour récupérer tes affaires, parce que paraît que t'as laissé 'plein de trucs'. »

Il a un petit rire et reprend une gorgée de bière avant d'ajouter :

« Et tu pourras aussi lui dire que c'est pas la peine qu'il vienne chez moi pour te trouver parce que non, t'y habites pas, et moi ça commence à me fatiguer de faire le secrétaire ! »

**KAGAMI**

« Ouais... Désolé pour ça... Hm... J'suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aller chez lui... Ce serait gênant... »

Il boit un peu de bière et soupire.

« J'vais le faire... Le voir j'veux dire... Les trucs que j'ai laissé chez lui... J'm'en tape... J'vais le faire mais pas tout de suite. J'me sens pas prêt tu vois. »

Il allait en rester là mais relève les yeux sur Aomine.

« Oh... Et j'ai rien dit à Momoi... Enfin je l'ai appelée parce que j'voulais la rassurer et... J'avais besoin de parler de toi avec elle... J'espérais comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi tu voulais fuir... Mais... J'ai rien dit et je lui ai pas dit pour moi non plus... Pour pas qu'elle se doute d'un truc... »

Il se mordille la lèvre un peu gêné.

« Désolé de l'avoir appelée... Mais j'savais pas quoi faire...

— Oh... ok. Nan, c'est pas... c'est pas grave. Je vais... je vais lui dire de toute façon. »

**AOMINE**

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les mots semblent si difficiles à prononcer aujourd'hui ?! Il se passe une main sur le visage, soudain épuisé. Il n'est pas exactement surpris que Kagami ait passé un coup de fil à Satsuki. Il l'avait vraiment laissé dans le noir total. Et il a fait la même chose avec sa meilleure amie et il ne peut pas non plus continuer à l'ignorer indéfiniment. Mais s'il lui doit lui parler… Alors oui, il va falloir qu'il lui déballe tout.

« Enfin, reprend-il, j'lui parlerai pas de toi si tu veux pas... Mais t'as... bien fait de l'appeler si ça pouvait t'aider... »

Il esquisse un sourire en imaginant leur conversation.

« Je parie qu'elle s'est plainte abondamment de moi et qu'elle t'a dit que de toute façon y avait rien à tirer de moi quand j'faisais ma mauvaise tête...

— Nan même pas !, il rigole. Elle t'aime beaucoup en tout cas... Et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait euh... Te parler... Mais J'suis nul avec ça... Alors j'lui ai dit que je préférais parler basket. »

Kagami fait doucement tourner son verre entre ses mains, en regardant le liquide ambré et les bulles remonter à la surface.

« Tu peux lui dire pour moi... J'lui ai pas dit pour pas qu'elle capte un truc... Mais de toute façon Kuroko et Tatsuya sont au courant, et j'ai plus envie de le cacher... Sauf..., il soupire, à la fédé.

— De toute façon ça les regarde pas ces cons ! » rétorque-t-il avec virulence.

Puis, il regarde à son tour son verre, pensif.

« Himuro et Tetsu... ils sont au courant depuis longtemps ?

— Tatsuya le sait depuis le collège... J'me cherchais et... J'ai failli me faire embarquer dans un truc pas cool... Et avec Alex ils m'ont aidé... Alex est bi alors elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses... Et surtout que c'était pas un problème d'être gay. Et Tatsuya m'a prouvé que ça changeait rien à notre amitié. Et j'ai rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux pas le crier sur tous les toits... Surtout dans le milieu sportif. Kuroko le sait depuis, la dernière année de lycée... On passait par le quartier gay et on a croisé des gens que je connaissais qui ont crus qu'il était mon mec. J'aurai pu faire passer ça pour une blague… Mais je voulais pas lui mentir. Alors je lui ai expliqué. Tatsuya c'est mon grand frère... Mais Kuroko c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Ça fait rire Aomine :

« Et pourtant t'es pas foutu de l'appeler par son fichu prénom... Mais bon... J'suis mal placé pour juger vu que moi j'lui ai toujours caché... À lui comme à tout le monde... »

Il se mordille la lèvre, le cœur serré.

« J'ai des regrets, maintenant... ajoute-t-il. En fait, j'en ai toujours eu... Mais j'ai jamais réussi à le dire. Et plus le temps passait... moins c'était possible.

— Ouais... J'comprends... En dehors d'eux trois... J'ai menti à tout le monde, mais j'ai toujours regretté surtout avec mon père... Déjà faut s'accepter soi-même ce qui est une grosse étape et après... Y'a toujours la peur que les gens le comprennent pas et l'acceptent pas... Et quand t'es pris dans la spirale du mensonge. Tu te dis c'est plus simple comme ça... Je ferai souffrir personne... Ils ont pas besoin de savoir... S'ils savent pas c'est sûr qu'ils me rejetteront pas... »

Aomine hoche la tête. Tout ça semble terriblement familier.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le dire à ton père finalement, alors ? Et d'ailleurs... avec tout ça, je sais même pas comment ça s'est passé... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se masse la nuque, en rigolant un peu gêné.

« Je sais pas exactement... C'est un peu l'idée que le mensonge entraîne le mensonge encore et encore. Comme à chaque fois que je le vois mon père se désespérait que je sois toujours célibataire... Et quand tu m'as dit que Levi me...»

Il déglutit difficilement et baisse la tête, honteux, certaines choses sont vraiment dures à dire. Il se sent humilié de n'avoir été qu'un jouet pour Levi et son orgueil en a pris un gros coup. Mais c'est son orgueil piétiné qui l'a décidé à se rebeller et poussé à faire son _coming out_.

«... Trompait. Ça m'a fait mal. Je me suis senti humilié... Mais le pire c'est que je savais que c'était de ma faute... C'est moi le premier qui lui ait demandé de garder notre relation secrète... Si notre relation avait été officielle. Il aurait pas pu faire ça aussi impunément. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir laissé faire, d'avoir été complice...»

Ses mains serrent un peu fort son verre. Ses traits sont crispés. Il a de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à discuter de ça parce que ça fait toujours mal, mais il ne veut pas mentir à Aomine. Ils essaient l'un comme l'autre de communiquer là, y a un truc qui se construit entre eux alors il ne veut pas le gâcher. Et puis, ça reste presque naturel de parler avec Aomine, même si certaines choses sont dures et douloureuses à dire, il se sent inexplicablement en confiance avec lui.

« T'as raison... Au fond je savais... Des détails, des petits trucs me faisaient douter... Et j'ai rien dit... Encore une fois même si c'est par omission j'ai menti. J'ai laissé tous ces mensonges tout pourrir, les siens comme les miens... Et en plus, j'ai initié le premier... »

Le regard qu'il lève de nouveau vers Aomine, malgré son sourire, est teinté de douleur et de tristesse.

« Je regrette vraiment d'avoir permis ça... Alors j'ai décidé que je ferai pas la même erreur... Que je me laisserai pas humilier encore... Et que je serai honnête. Et la première personne à laquelle je devais en parler c'était mon père. »

Il soupire doucement.

« Et... Même si on a eu des années difficiles lui et moi... Mon père a super bien pris la nouvelle. Il s'est même excusé d'avoir autant insisté pour que je me trouve une nana... Et j'ai pu lui parler de Levi... Même si c'était déjà fini. C'était bien de pouvoir expliquer un peu à quelqu'un ce que je ressentais... »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit aux paroles de Kagami.

« J'imagine que c'est pour les mêmes raisons que tu me l'as dit... Mais je suis content pour toi, que ton père ait bien reçu la nouvelle... Ça doit... ça doit te soulager d'un poids. Mais en ce qui concerne Levi... C'est pas de ta faute. C'est lui qui y croyait pas, pour commencer. Toi, t'as fait que protéger tes intérêts et il aurait dû le comprendre, ça lui donnait aucun droit de... »

Il s'interrompt et serre la mâchoire, définitivement ça le fout en rogne cette histoire.

« Il s'est servi de toi... Comme moi je me suis servi de Lola. »

Il secoue la tête, dégoûté.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde Aomine.

« Ouais... Mais je me sens quand même responsable... Comme toi... J'imagine que tu peux pas voir la nuance entre ce qu'il m'a fait et ce que tu as fait avec Lola... Pourtant moi je vois bien la différence... Elle sera peut-être pas de mon avis cela dit... Mais ce que je vois c'est que tu te mentais à toi avant de lui mentir à elle... C'est que tu voulais vraiment que ça puisse marcher avec elle ou une autre... Tu voulais être différent de ce que tu es. Levi... Sait exactement ce qu'il est et ce qu'il veut. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu avais besoin de Lola pour t'aider à avancer dans la direction que tu étais convaincu être la bonne... Tu niais l'existence même d'une autre voie possible... Alors que lui, il a carrément décidé de prendre les deux voies en même temps. Il a décidé parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et assumant pleinement qu'il profiterait des deux...»

Il soupire.

« Et pour moi... Ça fait une très grosse nuance... Lui il a vraiment agi comme un connard.

— C'est vrai... Je voulais que ça marche. Je l'aime beaucoup cette nana, tu sais... Je l'aime... Simplement, pas de la bonne manière, pas de celle dont elle a besoin. Je voulais croire que ça suffirait. Parce qu'on était bien ensemble et on s'apportait beaucoup... C'est vraiment une fille bien. J'aurais été perdu sans elle pendant mes premiers mois aux States... C'est tellement différent du Japon... J'ai souvent le mal du pays. Et puis le basket... J'avais beaucoup de pression. Enfin, j'en ai toujours mais disons que j'y ai pas trop pensé ces derniers jours, trop occupé avec mes foutus déboires sentimentaux ! Mais t'as raison... Je voyais pas d'autre voie possible. Maintenant que j'en parle avec toi... Merde, ça fait bizarre... j'ai jamais parlé de tout ça, avec qui que ce soit... Avant d'en parler avec Lola. Mais c'est différent avec toi parce que t'es... bah... beaucoup mieux placé pour comprendre. »

Kagami sourit et boit quelques gorgées de bière.

« Je connais pas beaucoup Lola... Mais ça a l'air d'être une chouette nana. J'suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera... Et... Qu'elle se trouvera un autre mec... Ou une meuf qui sait ? »

Le brun rigole un peu.

« Ouais, c'est sûr qu'après moi y a de quoi être dégoûté des mecs...

— C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit !, il rigole. Mais Alex s'est découverte bi sur le tard... Et elle file le parfait amour avec une nana en ce moment. Donc tout est possible !

— J'imagine que oui. En tout cas... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde Kagami, et se rend compte qu'il aurait pu le perdre, et... qu'il n'est pas du tout prêt à ça, quoi qu'en dise sa foutue « logique ». Il ne peut pas être loin de lui, même s'il ne peut pas non plus être proche de lui. Mais il est la seule personne à laquelle il peut se raccrocher. La seule personne qui l'ait compris.

«...J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour toi. »

_Même si je suis pas vraiment pressé que tu retrouves un mec_, ajoute-t-il mentalement.

« Et je te remercie... de m'avoir aidé. T'étais pas obligé... et t'as pas renoncé malgré tout... alors merci...

— J'ai fait... Ce que j'ai pu et c'est pas grand chose... J'l'ai fait pour moi... J'voulais pas que les choses se terminent comme ça entre nous..., Taiga sourit, que les choses vont s'arranger pour moi ? T'inquiète... Le fait que tu veuilles disparaître me préoccupait bien plus que le reste... Alors ça devrait aller. J'vais m'en remettre. »

Aomine se passe une main lasse sur le visage et soupire, contemplant son verre un peu honteux.

« Ouais, j'avais... j'avais vraiment touché le fond. J'ai complètement craqué. Je suis désolé pour ça. Je pense que ça devrait aller mieux, maintenant... Même si avant que j'en sois sûr... Je dois des explications à un certain nombre de personnes. Mais je vais déjà commencer par rappeler Satsu... Ça sera déjà pas mal.

— Un certain nombre ? Comment ça ?

— Il faut... enfin, il va bien falloir que j'en parle aux personnes qui me sont proches. Qu'elles sachent la vérité.

— Ouais... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais... Juste... Tu leurs dois rien. Je veux dire. T'as rien à justifier. Que tu veuilles l'annoncer ok... Mais tu leurs dois aucune explication... Parce que y'a pas d'explications. On est comme ça... Et c'est tout. Et le fait que tu le dises que maintenant ? Notre société est la seule justification... Parce qu'on aurait aucune putain de justification à donner si on était hétéro… »

**KAGAMI**

Il s'arrête soudain de parler et regarde Aomine en grimaçant.

« Désolé. J'm'emporte c'est juste que... Ça m'énerve qu'on se pose toujours en étant en faute... Même si j'ai tendance à faire pareil. Mais bref j'veux juste dire que tu dois rien à personne qu'à toi même pour la vérité alors... Te prends pas la tête. Tu le dis quand tu te sens prêt... Tu te sentiras p'tet prêt plus vite pour l'annoncer à certain pour d'autre non. Mais te mets pas trop la pression.»

Il allait s'arrêter là mais reprend en souriant largement à Aomine et en plaisantant.

« Oh et si tu t'inquiètes de la réaction de Kuroko je sais de source sûre qu'il va très bien le prendre ! Ou en tout cas... De sa manière neutre habituelle. Ça va le faire réagir autant que si tu lui annonçais que tu changeais de couleur de cheveux. »

Le brun éclate de rire à ces mots, imaginant trop bien la réaction de leur ami.

« Mais ouais je le vois d'ici me sortir "Intéressant, Aomine-kun. Comment sont les milkshakes en Californie ?"

— Ah ouais il m'a déjà posé la question mais y'a moyen qu'il veuille un deuxième avis !

— Et t'as répondu quoi ? Moi je dirais pas dégueu, mais par pure nostalgie, je préférerais toujours ceux du Maji Burger !

— Évidemment j'ai dit qu'il y avait rien de meilleur que les miens !

— Ah, tu fais des milkshakes... Cool !

— T'aimes ce genre de trucs aussi toi ?, il sourit en ajoutant, Intéressant. En vérité... J'en ai fais qu'une ou deux fois pour Cy. Cette nana boufferait que du sucre si elle pouvait.

— Ah... Bah ouais j'aime ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se gaver avec Tetsu et les autres à l'époque...

— Ok. Je savais pas ! J'suis plutôt salé perso. Du coup j'fais pas trop des trucs sucrés en général. Mais Cy s'est montrée très insistante. Après... Kelly a voulu des cookies... Tuan des pancakes. Et Cy m'a fait une liste longue comme le bras après ça... Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de tout faire.

— Oula ! Bah ils ont peut-être un peu oublié que t'étais basketteurs à la NBA... T'as pas vraiment le temps de faire des bons petits plats à tout le monde j'imagine ! »

Il réfléchit, avant d'ajouter en souriant :

« Ah mais je comprends mieux pourquoi ils te réclament autant, maintenant... Ils veulent de la bouffe, les sournois !

— J'en ai pas fais tant que ça ! Et je venais pas souvent... Et puis, j'aime bien cuisiner... ça me détend. Mais t'as raison... J'vais p'tet faire les muffins que Cy m'a réclamé pour me faire pardonner.

— Cuisiner ça te détend... Moi ça a plutôt tendance à me stresser ! Avec un ballon de basket je sais faire plein de trucs mais avec des ustensiles de cuisine on croirait que j'ai des pieds à la place des mains... Par conséquent... je cuisine comme un pied. Et j'suis trop impatient pour ça.

— Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas trop et... Tu manges quoi alors ?

— Je me fais livrer très souvent. Et sinon, vive les nouilles instantanées !

— Tu veux pas apprendre au moins les basiques ?, répond Kagami en faisant la moue.

— Hm... C'est déprimant de cuisiner que pour soi.

— Ouais... C'est pas faux. Enfin au moins ce soir tu mangeras un truc de qualité !

— De qualité, hein ? Bah j't'en dirai des nouvelles en tout cas...

— Qualité dans le sens... Pas trop sucré, pas trop transformé, pas trop salé. Comme tous les plats cuisinés que t'achètes au supermarché ou les nouilles instantanées, ou les trucs à emporter, il hausse les épaules en finissant son verre, Pour le reste ouais j'te laisse juger.

— Oh putain j'croirais entendre mon coach à Chicago... Ou ma grand-mère. »

Kagami secoue la tête en souriant.

« Eh bien tu devrais les écouter ! Ils ont parfaitement raison ! »

Il est content parce que cette conversation avec Aomine se passe mieux qu'il l'aurait cru finalement. Et il a l'impression qu'ils vont pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il n'a pas très envie d'y mettre fin d'ailleurs. Mais ça fait un moment qu'ils sont dans ce bar maintenant et il a justement quelques courses à faire pour pouvoir dîner ce soir. Alors il indique son verre vide.

« J'crois que ça veut dire qu'il est temps de rentrer… »

Il ne veut pas quitter Aomine maintenant, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser seul, peur que en sortant de ce bar la magie s'évapore et Aomine le fuit de nouveau. Mais, il se force un peu et lui sourit.

« … Merci pour l'invitation… C'est cool de te retrouver. »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce, détourne le regard, un peu gêné. Il murmure :

« Ouais, je suis... soulagé qu'on ait pu discuter. »

Il relève les yeux pour regarder son ami et hésite un peu. Soudain, il n'a plus envie de partir. Il avait déjà presque oublié comment c'est de discuter avec Kagami de tout et de rien, de partager à nouveau cette complicité. Malgré lui, ça le rassure, ça l'apaise, ça lui change les idées. Mais il y a plus que ça, il y aura toujours plus que ça. Ok, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Kagami comme ça. Mais il est de plus en plus persuadé qu'il ne peut pas être son ami, pas vraiment.

_De toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'avais prévu de t'en sortir sans souffrir, pas vrai ? Alors autant souffrir sans te comporter comme un connard._

Il avale la fin de son verre et se lève.

« Ok, allons-y. On se voit demain à l'entraînement.

— Ouais. Bien obligé. Tu vas devoir me supporter tous les jours. Et comme je m'impose aussi le samedi..., répond Kagami en se levant et prenant son sac.

— Ouais... Je sais pas encore si j'vais être capable d'endurer un tel calvaire. »

Il fait un clin d'œil à Kagami, dépose un billet sur la table et se dirige vers la sortie.

« Oh oui… Je te plains. Bon… J'vais de ce côté là… J'suis pas loin je vais rentrer à pieds, Taiga semble hésitant mais ajoute finalement avec un sourire. À demain Aomine.

— À demain. »

Il lui sourit et s'éloigne en faisant signe à un taxi qui passe par là. Pendant le trajet, il rêvasse, laissant son regard dériver sur les bâtiments ensoleillés. Il est presque résigné, maintenant. À quoi ça lui a servi de nier tout en bloc ? À briser sa vie. Ensuite, il a essayé de continuer à nier, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'il pouvait tout simplement disparaître. Et il ne peut pas faire ça non plus. Alors… Il suppose qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à tenter d'avancer dans une vie dont toutes les règles ont changé.

Il est presque calme quand il rentre chez lui et se pose dans le canapé pour appeler Satsuki.

Elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclame-t-elle. Kagami-kun a finalement réussi à te mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête ?! »

Ça le fait sourire, et il répond doucement :

« Faut croire... Bon, j'crois que faut que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé... Il s'est passé beaucoup de trucs, en fait, depuis que je suis arrivé à L.A... »

Et il commence à raconter, sans s'arrêter pour ne pas se laisser le temps d'hésiter ou de trop chercher ses mots. Il va un peu trop vite et parfois il s'embrouille un peu, mais elle écoute sans l'interrompre. À la fin, il y a un petit silence, mais qui ne dure guère.

« Dai... J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies jamais rien dit... Même à moi ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te juger ?!

— Honnêtement, Satsu, je sais pas ce que j'croyais... Je... je sais que j'ai déconné...

— Nan mais ça m'énerve pas pour moi, c'est pour toi ! T'avais pas besoin de te faire autant de mal... t'infliger tout ça... putain ! Si j'avais su... Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir !

— Parce que j'ai pris soin de couvrir mes traces. T'aurais pas pu deviner. Je suis désolé...

— T'as intérêt d'arrêter d'être désolé ! Et tout de suite ! Et pour toujours ! Du moins jusqu'à ta prochaine connerie !

— Ok, ok… »

La véhémence de la jeune femme le fait sourire. Il y est habitué. S'il ne lui a rien dit pendant toutes ces années… ce n'était pas par peur de sa réaction. En un sens, il la connaissait à l'avance. Non, il s'est tu parce qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître son secret. On ne peut pas confier quelque chose qu'on n'admet pas à soi-même.

« Je croyais que c'était autre chose qui te déprimait pendant toutes ces années, reprend-elle doucement, tristement. Enfin je sais qu'il y avait autre chose, mais ça j'étais loin de m'en douter... Au moins, je sais, maintenant. Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Il réfléchit. Bonne question. Il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

« Prendre mon temps, je suppose... dit-il avec réticence. Essayer de m'habituer... Essayer de changer... de voir le côté positif des choses. M'accepter... me faire un peu plus confiance.

— Sacré programme ! Tu comptes me tenir au courant cette fois, ou tu vas encore m'ignorer ?!

— Nan, je vais... Je vais pas t'ignorer, Satsu.

— Bien ! Contente de l'entendre ! Bon ça doit être l'heure de manger pour toi alors va manger !

— Ok... J'te rappelle bientôt. Et... merci.

— Pas de merci. Va manger ! Prends soin de toi, Dai-chan.

— Toi aussi Satsu... »

Il raccroche, le cœur battant.

_Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile..._

Si, ça a été dur. Mais le poids sur ses épaules est déjà un peu moins lourd, maintenant... Il va se prendre une bière au frigo et se pose avec le bento de Kagami. Tiens, un katsudon... Ça a l'air plutôt appétissant. Il y plonge ses baguettes... et commence à se régaler.

**KAGAMI**

Il cuisine et ses pensées vont vers Aomine. Il se mordille la lèvre. Il l'avait laissé partir sans se retourner alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de prolonger l'échange qu'ils avaient eu. Mais dans tous les cas, Aomine avait des choses à faire de son côté et l'un comme l'autre devaient prendre le temps de se retrouver seul pour… _Bullshit_… Il n'y croit pas une seconde. Il n'a juste pas envie de précipiter les choses. Mais si Aomine le voulait il s'abandonnerait dans ses bras, sans hésiter.

Il soupire. _Fuck_… Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'échanger avec lui, de savoir que dans son appartement Aomine va, presque, bien et qu'ils sont amis et… Qu'il a le droit de s'inquiéter et penser à lui. Il attrape son téléphone et lui envoie un message.

[Kagami – 20h43]

T'as raison. Cuisiner que pour soi c'est chiant… J'espère que le katsudon te convient et que t'aime le poulet teriyaki.

Il repose son téléphone et rougit. Il a osé le faire. Son cœur bat un peu vite dans sa poitrine, mais c'est en souriant et encore plus motivé qu'il prépare un poulet avec une sauce _teriyaki_ maison.

**AOMINE**

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en recevant le message de Kagami, et son cœur se remet à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il a une sensation irritante dans le ventre, à la fois chaude et palpitante. Il a la gorge nouée aussi, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une envie de pleurer… Il reste quelques instants à fixer sur son écran, hésitant sur la manière de formuler sa réponse. Il n'hésite jamais d'habitude. Il a plutôt tendance à être sans filtre. Enfin… C'est comme ça qu'était son personnage. Facile d'être sans filtre quand on n'est pas honnête.

[Aomine - 20h47]

Super le katsudon, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la maison. Si j'aime le poulet teryaki ?! C'est mon plat préféré ! Au fait... j'ai parlé à Satsu. J'lui ai tout raconté. Elle l'a bien pris. Enfin, elle m'a engueulé, mais ça c'est normal. Ça veut dire qu'elle l'a bien pris. J'aurais pas eu le courage sans toi.

**KAGAMI**

Son sourire s'élargit quand il voit le nom d'Aomine s'afficher sur son téléphone. Il a les mains occupées à cuisiner alors il ne lit pas tout de suite le message, mais quand il le fait enfin, ses joues rougissent un peu plus aussi.

[Kagami – 21h02]

De rien. Toujours prêt à t'aider. C'est un juste retour des choses. Et je doutais pas trop qu'elle le prendrait bien. C'est une chic fille elle aussi ;) Parfait pour le poulet teriyaki alors. Ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Je t'apporte ça demain.

Il souffle et s'engueule un peu intérieurement, de réagir un peu trop dès qu'il s'agit d'Aomine. Il soupire en s'adossant au plan de travail.

« Aomine… J'suis dans la merde mec… J'ai jamais été autant chamboulé en recevant un message d'un mec que j'kiffais... Même pas Levi et pourtant dieu sait que j'l'aimais putain. Fuck. J'crois que j't'aime sérieusement… Et… Mon père a raison, ça doit pas dater d'hier. »

Il envoie un autre message rapidement à Momoi, avant de prendre son bol pour aller manger sur la terrasse. Il faut vraiment qu'il achète de quoi la meubler, elle est immense et vide.

[Kagami – 21h03]

Hi ! Bon j'ai pas réussi à parler à Aomine… Mais il est venu me parler de lui-même. On dit que j'ai réussi quand même ou pas ? :) Il t'a dit quelque chose en ce qui me concerne ? Laisse tomber appelle moi quand t'as cinq minutes ce sera plus simple.

**AOMINE**

Il est allongé sous un plaid à regarder un match de basket quand son portable bipe. Ça... lui fait quelque chose que Kagami prenne soin de lui comme ça. Il se sent bêtement ému.

[Aomine - 21h03]

Fais gaffe, j'pourrais devenir accro !

Il rougit un peu en envoyant son message. Cette petite phrase pourrait être prise à double sens. Et c'est... un peu le but ?! Cette réalisation le fait frissonner. Mais il ne regrette qu'à moitié.

**KAGAMI**

En lisant le message d'Aomine, tout son corps réagit de ces symptômes à la con du gars transi d'amour, le coeur qui palpite, les papillons dans le ventre et une douce chaleur qui l'envahit. Il se passe une main sur la nuque. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment répondre à ça comme il en a envie ? Est-ce que c'est ok de flirter un peu ? Mais la perche est trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir… Il hésite un peu, son ventre le chatouille et il grogne.

« Putain Aho ! Tu peux pas me faire ça et vouloir que je reste impassible... »

[Kagami – 21h05]

C'est peut-être bien mon but. En tout cas, il est vraiment très bon ce poulet teriyaki.

Il repose son téléphone bien vite, se demandant s'il allait regretter ce message et se remet à manger.

**AOMINE**

Ok, il a vraiment chaud maintenant et le cœur qui bat et... Disons une réaction physique sans équivoque. Juste avec un texto et un tout petit peu de flirt. Il se traite d'idiot mais pour une fois, il ne prête guère attention à ses propres insultes, trop occupé à sourire comme un niais.

[Aomine – 21h06]

J'aime ton côté ambitieux. T'as pas changé là-dessus. Hâte d'en profiter :)

**MOMOI**

Elle vient de rentrer chez elle et a un grand sourire quand elle lit le message de Kagami. Et ça lui fait plaisir de l'appeler d'autant qu'il se trame des choses très intéressantes de l'autre côté de l'océan... Alors elle s'installe confortablement et passe son coup de fil.

**KAGAMI**

« Sérieux ? Oh merde... »

Il hallucine un peu en lisant le message d'Aomine. Il comprend bien n'est-ce pas ? Il l'encourage un peu là non ? Il sourit. Il va complètement perdre la tête ce mec joue avec ses nerfs.

[Kagami – 21h07]

J'dirais que j'suis plus obstiné qu'avant en fait ;) Bonne soirée Aomine. Et te couche pas trop tard… T'as du sommeil à rattraper !

Il a le sourire aux lèvres et sursaute quand son téléphone sonne, l'espace d'une seconde il a cru que Aomine l'appelait bloquant sa respiration de surprise. Quand il voit le nom de Momoi, il respire doucement et les battements de son cœur se calment un peu.

« Hello Momoi.

— Salut Kagami-kun ! J'étais ravie de lire ton message. Alors oui on peut dire que t'as réussi parce que pour une fois il a été bavard ! Et oui il m'a parlé de toi. Je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête maintenant. Il a toujours eu un faible pour toi de toute façon, j'en suis sûre...

— Ah... Ok. Bah... Mon père m'a dit la même chose. Enfin que j'avais sûrement un faible pour lui depuis longtemps... Oh... Il t'a bien dit que moi aussi j'suis _gay_ hein ?

— Oui, il m'a dit ! Ça explique pourquoi j'ai jamais vu un beau mec comme toi avec une fille ! Quelque part ça me rassure, je me demandais si t'étais vraiment timide à ce point ou si c'était autre chose !

— Bah... C'est autre chose effectivement. »

Il sourit en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« Je suis content qu'il t'ait tout expliqué... Désolé d'avoir dû te laisser dans l'ignorance. Mais c'était important que ce soit lui qui te le dise... Parce que bah t'es sa meilleure amie et pour lui j'pense que c'était important aussi, qu'il en parle à quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui suis dans la même situation.

— Non, c'est pas grave. Je pense aussi qu'il valait mieux qu'il me le dise lui-même. J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'il m'ait caché ça pendant tout ce temps... Et que je n'ai rien vu ! Mais bon... C'est plus la peine d'y penser. Et puis, il n'est plus seul maintenant. Pense à lui quand tu seras remis de ta rupture, hein ! C'est le plus beau Dai-chan, et je dis ça en toute objectivité. Tu vas pas y résister, hmm ? »

Il buggue quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Il t'a pas tout dit en ce qui me concerne si ? Il t'a parlé de mon ex ? De comment il a découvert qu'il... »

Comme à chaque fois, ces mots sont durs à prononcer. Il soupire.

« ... Hm... Qu'il me trompait et qu'il est venu me le dire ? Et... la suite ?

— Si il m'a raconté... Quel enfoiré ! Tu veux que j'appelle Akashi-kun pour t'assister dans la préparation d'une vengeance mémorable ? Parce que je suis heureuse de t'informer qu'il n'a pas perdu la main !

— Nan merci ça ira. T'inquiète... Bon... Ben cette situation m'a fait réfléchir... En dehors du fait que mon ego en a pris un sacré coup... J'ai décidé d'arrêter de mentir. J'ai fait mon _coming out _auprès de mon père et... Je voulais être honnête avec Aomine. Et je savais pas ce qui c'était passé de son côté à ce moment là... Donc pour moi c'était juste vain... Alors ben... J'lui ai avoué qu'il me plaisait... Un peu... Hm... Beaucoup... Alors pas la peine de me le dire... Je sais qu'il est canon. »

Il rougit de son aveu. Mais il est soulagé de pouvoir tout lâcher à Momoi, ils avaient pas mal discuté et rester toujours dans le flou avait été un exercice un peu compliqué.

« Oui t'as manqué de faire faire une crise cardiaque à mon Dai-chan ! Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause... Ça m'étonnerait qu'il te résiste longtemps non plus. Et félicitations pour ton _coming-out_ face à ton père ! Ça a été ?

— Une crise cardiaque à ce point ? J'l'ai juste vu virer au gris perso..., il rit doucement avant de reprendre. Ouais. ça s'est super bien passé. J'avoue que... j'm'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe aussi bien. Mais il vit depuis longtemps à Los Angeles alors j'imagine que ça aide aussi, la communauté ici est très présente.

— Ah oui ? Alors vous êtes sans doute mieux là-bas... » Elle soupire un peu. « On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas ici, honnêtement je comprends que Dai ait eu peur de parler... Je suis soulagée de savoir que les choses s'arrangent pour vous deux alors. Et sinon, le basket ? Ça fait quoi de jouer dans une équipe légendaire ?

— Les mecs sont hyper forts. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne. Pas de mauvaises surprises pour l'instant. Donc c'est plutôt chouette. Honnêtement, le _must_ c'est quand même de pouvoir rejouer contre Aomine.

— Alors que tu joues dans l'équipe où sont passés Magic Johson, Lebron James, Michael Jordan et Kobe Bryant ?! Ben dis donc, ça en dit long !

— Ouais. Disons que l'équipe fait rêver et c'est un peu la consécration... Mais ça reste la NBA... Et le milieu pro a beaucoup de travers.

— Ah ? Dai ne m'a pas trop parlé de ça. Comme quoi, par exemple ?

— Ouais... On en a discuté... Mais il a l'air de s'en accommoder... L'argent, les sponsors sont partout... On est censé faire attention à tout parce qu'on est des stars... Laisse moi rire... Mais bref... Et l'homosexualité est pas franchement appréciée voir même très dénigrée... Le milieu du sport est d'avance hyper raciste, un asiat fait pas trop de basket tu vois... Donc c'est assez pesant... Enfin c'était comme ça chez Knicks et les Celtics avant. J'espère qu'ici ce sera... Mieux...

— Oh... Je vois, c'est moche, oui. Mais tu sais bien que c'est uniquement en continuant à représenter les minorités qu'on peut changer les choses. Sinon, ces minorités deviennent invisibles, et plus personne se soucie d'elles. Et comme vous êtes des "stars", ça a d'autant plus d'impact venant de vous. Mais j'avoue qu'il faut du courage... Justement je t'ai cité que des joueurs Noirs, c'est devenu des héros... Et je pense qu'ils ont aidé à faire changer les mentalités, à leur façon.

— Ouais... T'as raison mais des fois... On se sent seul alors c'est dur de lutter...

— Je comprends... Mais maintenant tu as un ami _gay_ ET asiat avec toi... Ça devrait aider ! »

Il rit.

« Ouais c'est pas faux... Même si pour la partie _gay_... J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire j'avoue !

— C'est sûr qu'on peut pas dire qu'il avait laissé des indices... Je pensais juste que c'était un gros pervers, moi ! Quel abruti...

— Ouais... Il a bien brouillé les pistes... T'as pas à t'en vouloir... Il voulait vraiment pas que ça se sache.

— Quand je pense à quel point il a dû être seul... Et j'le connais en plus avec sa manie à culpabiliser... Ça me fait mal au cœur. Ça a dû être l'enfer pour lui.

— Ouais... Je pense aussi... »

Il soupire.

« Ah arrête... Tu vas m'faire déprimer... J'me dis que si j'étais resté un peu plus longtemps à Tokyo... Les choses auraient été différentes...

— Avec des si, on peut refaire le monde... Ce qui importe, c'est ce qui se passe maintenant. Maintenant, vous êtes réunis. C'est l'essentiel, pas vrai ?

— Ouais. Je suppose. On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve... Au fait, tu prévois toujours de venir pour les prochaines vacances ?

— Oui ! C'est un peu triste à dire mais ce sera plus simple maintenant que Lola n'est plus au tableau... J'ai hâte de venir !

— Hm... Bah... J'avais proposé que tu viennes chez moi... Mais l'invitation vaut toujours. Vu l'état de l'appartement d'Aomine... Mais après j'dis ça... j'dis rien.

— Ah bah ça balance, en plus ! Hm... dans ce cas, je vais réfléchir à ta proposition !

— J'balance mouais... tu dois avoir l'habitude non ?

— De quoi ? De son bordel ? Oui c'est sûr... Mais je sais pas si on peut vraiment s'habituer à ça !

— Hm... Pas sûr non plus. Mais il fera p'tet des efforts pour t'accueillir !

— Tu es bien confiant ! Mais oui peut-être. T'auras qu'à lui faire la morale, vu qu'apparemment il t'écoute, toi.

— Hm... Mouais on verra. Pas sûr qu'il m'écoute tant que ça et qu'il apprécie beaucoup que je lui fasse la morale. Et comment ça va pour toi ?

— Moi ça va très bien. La fac de droit c'est beaucoup de boulot, mais ça me plaît beaucoup.

— Tant mieux. Tu veux être avocate ?

— Procureur, plutôt ! Dai dit que je fais assez peur pour briller dans ce métier !

— Ah ouais ?! Ok... Dans le genre qui fait peur... J't'aurais pas qualifier d'effrayante... C'est plus Akashi qui fait peur !

— Ça, c'est parce que tu m'as jamais vue en colère ! Mais bon, évidemment je peux pas vraiment me comparer à Akashi...

— Ouais bah après je veux pas spécialement te voir en colère non plus...

— C'est plutôt rare, je te rassure !

— Bon ça va alors. »

Il baîlle.

« Je vais devoir raccrocher. J'suis un peu fatigué de la journée j'avoue. C'était pas mal d'émotions quand même. Merci pour ton appel en tout cas.

— De rien, c'était un plaisir. Bonne nuit et à bientôt ! »

Il raccroche. Il est content que Aomine ait pu parler à Momoi. C'est une bonne chose pour lui. Et Momoi est une fille vraiment sympa, cette histoire a créé une certaine complicité entre eux et quelque part il est content d'avoir un peu sa bénédiction concernant Aomine.

Il se lève, fait rapidement sa vaisselle et va se coucher. La journée a effectivement été encore une fois riche en émotions, mais très positive alors il s'endort rapidement et serein.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello à tous !  
**

**Et voilà le chapitre du mercredi, c'est pas un bête virus qui va nous perturber ! On espère que ça vous distraira et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire !**

**Enjoy !**

**Stella : Daiki va-t-il se décoincer ? Ahah... réponse ici :) Comme d'habitude, on est ravies que ça te plaise, merci de suivre cette histoire assidument ! **

* * *

**AOMINE**

Ce soir-là, il décide de suivre le conseil de Kagami et d'aller se coucher tôt. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps... il dort très bien. D'un sommeil lourd et profond, sans rêve. Le lendemain matin, il se sent ressourcé, avec l'impression d'avoir récupéré une semaine de mauvaises nuits.

Il prend sa douche et son café en écoutant un bon disque de rock, chantonnant les paroles, et se rend au gymnase pour l'entraînement avec cinq minutes historiques d'avance.

Il sourit avec un enthousiasme qu'il tente de réfréner en apercevant Kagami et le salue familièrement.

« Yo ! Je sais pas si c'est la magie du katsudon, mais j'ai hyper bien dormi ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son sourire.

« Tant mieux. T'as l'air vachement plus en forme. »

Son coeur jubile de voir Aomine souriant. Il est soulagé de retrouver son ami en bien meilleure forme. Il n'aime clairement pas le voir déprimé et négatif. Il n'aime pas le voir broyer du noir et s'enfoncer dans les abîmes de la mélancolie et se dénigrer. Jake le capitaine vient passer son bras autour de son cou, ce qui le surprend. Il se tend un peu.

« Salut Tiger et Daiki. Dites les gars… On vous a choisis spécialement parce que vous êtes bons et qu'on sait qu'vous allez pouvoir apporter beaucoup à l'équipe ! Par contre, vous voulez bien parler anglais que tout le monde capte ?

— Oh… Ouais désolé.

— Good. »

Il s'écarte de lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et fait un clin d'œil à Daiki, avant de retourner à sa place. Kagami jette un regard complice à Aomine avant de finir de se mettre en tenue.

« L'anglais c'est une langue barbare, tu sais, signale Aomine au capitaine. Et imprononçable, avec ça !

— Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Genre le japonais c'est facile. Allez Daiki dépêche. On y va. L'entraîneur aime pas trop les retards »

Les joueurs commencent à sortir du vestiaire, Kagami les suit alors que Jake continue de motiver les derniers à se dépêcher.

**AOMINE**

Il râle bien comme il faut contre le capitaine qui le presse, mais paradoxalement ça montre qu'il est beaucoup plus en forme que les jours précédents. Un Daiki qui se plaint est un Daiki qui a de l'énergie à dépenser.

Il est calme, beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'a été au cours de la semaine précédente, et se concentre pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il est temps de sortir de sa réserve et de montrer ce qu'il sait faire.

**KAGAMI**

En effet, aujourd'hui Aomine démontre bien mieux que les jours précédents son potentiel. L'entraîneur et le capitaine sont satisfaits. Une blague fuse avant de retourner dans les vestiaires : « Daiki faisait son timide ! » Un autre joueur enchaîne : « Il était triste d'avoir quitter les Bulls ! »

Lui, il est juste content de retrouver cet Aomine là. Cette année est prometteuse. Avoir un mec comme lui sur le terrain comme coéquipier, il anticipe déjà des matchs épiques. Il est impatient. Il est fier aussi. Fier que Aomine soit son ami, il est convaincu qu'il va marquer les esprits sur le terrain pourvu que son esprit soit apaisé et qu'il sorte de son état mélancolique. Son style est tellement unique. Il va faire partie des légendes s'il continue ses efforts. Mais il a conscience au travers des discussions qu'ils ont eu que son ami a des fragilités et que Aomine va devoir travailler dur pour rester au top niveau. Il espère qu'il le laissera rester à ses côtés pour l'y aider en tout cas. Évidemment, même s'il tente encore de l'évincer il luttera une nouvelle fois, mais il n'est pas à l'abri de flancher lui aussi.

L'entraînement est terminé et il est pas mécontent de prendre un peu l'air. Il attend Aomine à l'extérieur, pas spécialement pressé que les autres découvrent qu'il nourrit son compatriote. Même s'ils sont très sympas, rien à avoir avec ses anciens coéquipiers des Knicks parmi lesquels il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé sa place, il n'est pas prêt à dévoiler certains de ses secrets. Cela dit, ils ont prévu une petite soirée de bienvenue le samedi pour les deux japonais, et il va bien devoir s'y présenter même s'il n'aime pas spécialement ce genre d'événement.

**AOMINE**

Cet entraînement a regonflé sa confiance en lui et en son basket. Finalement, il se dit qu'il peut faire mieux que s'en tirer "honorablement" pour cette saison. Il quitte le gymnase d'un pas léger et retrouve Kagami qui l'attend avec son bento. Il sourit en le voyant, il trouve ça vraiment touchant qu'il lui prépare à manger. C'est une attention qu'il ne pense pas mériter, mais au fond, ça lui fait trop plaisir pour qu'il puisse réellement refuser.

« Ah tiens... le poulet teriyaki dont tu m'as vanté les mérites... Cool !

— Ouais. Tu m'en vanteras les mérites aussi j'en suis sûr ! Tu peux passer commande pour demain soir si tu veux..., Taiga rougit un peu.

— Nan, j'passe pas commande, je t'invite à dîner demain soir. »

Il s'interrompt soudain comme s'il avait dit une grosse bêtise, mais en fait, c'est surtout qu'il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça.

« Enfin... reprend-t-il, un peu confus. Si tu veux.

— Oh !, il retient un immense sourire, Ouais... Je veux bien ouais.

Aomine souffle de soulagement. Il n'avait pas prévu d'inviter Kagami à dîner, mais ça l'aurait vraiment fait chier d'essuyer un refus. Taiga se mordille un peu la lèvre et se masse la nuque.

« Et tu comptes venir à la soirée samedi ?

— Ouais je compte venir. C'est important pour... ouais... euh... la cohésion de l'équipe.

— Cool. Honnêtement, j'aime pas ce genre de truc c'est toujours alors rassurant d'y aller avec des amis de confiance.

— T'inquiète, ça se passera bien. Même si tu vas devoir me supporter encore une fois quand j'ai picolé !

— Ça va... ça j'ai un peu l'habitude. Au moins toi j'aurai pas besoin de tenir les cheveux aux toilettes !

— Hm... Je tâcherai d'être suffisamment sage pour pas en arriver au stade gerbe, promis ! Ou en tout cas j'attendrai d'être rentré chez moi !

— Trop aimable !, Taiga rigole un peu. Bon ben... J'vais rentrer. J'te dis à demain...

— Ouais... À demain... »

Comme la veille, il n'a pas trop envie de le quitter. Mais il lui a déjà offert une invitation surprise à dîner, et c'est probablement bien assez pour un seul jour. Il ajoute d'un ton plus bas :

« Et merci pour le bento... C'est gentil. »

Il sourit et s'en va de son côté avant de dire des bêtises.

**KAGAMI**

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le coeur palpitant et une douce chaleur naissant au creux de son ventre il le regarde s'éloigner avant de se détourner pour partir de son côté. Il mourrait d'envie de prolonger le moment. C'est idiot mais il n'a jamais envie de quitter Aomine. Il a ce besoin de faire durer les instants passés avec lui. Il aime sa présence. Il aime leurs échanges. Il soupire. Il l'aime… Tout simplement. Et tout au fond de lui, bien-sûr il espère que les choses pourraient avancer entre eux. Après tout Aomine lui a dit avoir aussi des sentiments pour lui. Mais il a peur de précipiter les choses, de brûler les étapes, d'effrayer Aomine.

Et finalement, il l'a invité à dîner demain soir. Même s'il a hâte, il peut bien patienter jusque là. De toute façon, ce soir il a prévu de partir en quête du numéro de téléphone de Cynthia qui doit traîner quelque part dans ses mails. Il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre la main dessus.

**AOMINE**

Il rentre chez lui et contemple son appart en bazar. Ok... L'heure est peut-être venue de faire un petit peu de ménage. Il met son bento au frigo et met la musique à fond pour se motiver. Pour commencer, il s'arme d'un sac poubelle et commence le ramassage des ordures. Après, séance vaisselle, puis, il cueille les fringues qui traînent un peu partout, lance une machine, et sort l'aspirateur.

« Rah je hais faire le ménage ! » râle-t-il en se vengeant sur la moquette.

Il termine en passant un coup dans la cuisine, puis fait un tour sur lui-même pour admirer son œuvre. Il a presque l'impression de redécouvrir son appart, tiens !

« Beau boulot, Daiki ! » se félicite-t-il.

Du coup il envoie une photo à Satsu.

[Momoi - 19h30]

Et t'attends des félicitations ?!

[Moi - 19h31]

Parfaitement !

[Momoi - 19h32]

Félicitations...

[Moi - 19h32]

Et avec plus d'enthousiasme !

[Momoi - 19h33]

Wahou je suis super impressionnée !

[Moi - 19h34]

Merci.

Il sourit. Maintenant, l'heure de la récompense ! Une bière et une bonne partie de jeux vidéo !

[Momoi - 19h40]

Et pourquoi tu fais le ménage en fait ?

[Moi - 19h42]

Kagami vient dîner demain soir...

[Momoi - 19h43]

Oho... Intéressant. T'as intérêt à tout me raconter.

[Moi - 19h43]

Ouais, ouais...

**KAGAMI**

Il trouve un peu tard le numéro de Cynthia, alors il se contente de lui envoyer un petit message en lui expliquant qu'il va bien et lui propose d'aller boire un verre le vendredi soir. La réponse de la jeune femme ne se fait pas attendre, elle est plus que contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles et vu toutes les questions qu'elle lui pose, elle a dû faire un gros effort sur elle pour ne pas l'appeler tout de suite. Ça le fait sourire, du Cynthia tout craché. Il se rappelle pourquoi il adore cette fille pleine de pep's. Elle est toujours positive et de bonne humeur, exubérante mais attentive à ses amis. Il répond qu'elle aura toutes les réponses qu'elle veut le vendredi et lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

Dans son lit, alors qu'il allait éteindre son téléphone, il est pris d'une inspiration subite et le coeur battant il envoie un dernier message.

[Kagami – 22h56]

Bonne nuit Aomine. A demain.

Une petite façon de lui rappeler de ne pas se coucher trop tard sans avoir l'air de lui faire la leçon, enfin il espère, il veut juste qu'il fasse attention à être en forme pour l'entraînement.

**AOMINE**

Le texto le surprend en plein combat de boss de Dark Souls et il... meurt. Encore une fois. _Pour la CENTIÈME fois, bon sang de bordel de jeu à la con !_ Le message, cela dit, lui redonne le sourire.

[Aomine — 22h58]

Dernier _try_ sur le Dragon Béant et j'vais me coucher... Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

[Kagami — 22h59]

_What's that ? :) Thanks._

[Aomine — 23h00]

Une horreur avec une bouche pleine de dents sur toute la longueur du corps. Dans Dark Souls. Et il m'a déjà bouffé 20 fois le salaud !

[Kagami — 23h00]

Ok ! Bon courage alors ! :)

[Aomine — 23h01]

_Thanks_!

Le "dernier _try_" se transforme en avant-avant-avant dernier _try_, mais à minuit il va se coucher et s'endort rapidement.

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu trop euphorique pour s'endormir rapidement. Il a juste hâte d'être à ce rendez-vous. Il essaie de se calmer en se rappelant à lui-même que ce n'est pas un date, que Aomine ne l'a invité que pour le remercier pour les bento. Cependant ça n'est absolument pas probant et quand il finit enfin par s'endormir c'est pour faire des rêves avec beaucoup d'Aomine dedans.

Néanmoins, ils ne sont pas tous plaisants. Il n'a pas de souvenirs précis, juste une impression mélancolique en se réveillant. Il se réveille à la fois impatient d'être au soir et un peu inquiet. Il ne sait pas où tout ça va le mener et il a peur d'y perdre quelques plumes si ça ne va pas comme il l'espère. Il est certain d'une chose, il ne veut pas que Aomine tente une nouvelle fois de disparaître. Et même si c'est une chance infime d'aller dans la bonne direction il ne compte pas la laisser passer. Il se lève alors, gonflé à bloc et se prépare en suivant sa routine bien huilée.

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille en forme même s'il aurait bien traîné au lit deux-trois heures de plus... Il a aussitôt un coup de stress en se rappelant qu'il a invité Kagami à dîner pour le soir même. Mais à quoi il pensait ?! Il ne regrette pas, non, mais il appréhende.

Il sait déjà qu'il ressent quelque chose de fort pour Taiga, quelque chose qui l'a poussé à tout remettre en question et à changer de vie radicalement. Et est-ce qu'il est prêt pour ça ? Il connaît déjà la réponse : non, parce qu'on n'est jamais prêt à voir son existence bouleversée. La vie ne se déroule pas selon un plan, et certainement jamais telle qu'on l'a prévue. Pour autant… Paradoxalement, il a l'impression d'avoir regagné davantage de contrôle sur son existence. Il ne la vit plus comme s'il était un spectre, ne s'attardant sur rien, n'éprouvant aucune émotion réelle.

Il commence à se sentir vivant de nouveau et cette impression le grise… En revanche, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne contrôle pas… C'est ce qu'il ressent pour Kagami. Il sent que son ami le tire dans une direction qu'il n'avait pas prévue de prendre, une direction qui le mène tout droit à un monde inconnu. Et il craint de s'y rendre… même s'il a également hâte.

Il se frotte le visage en soupirant. Ce soir… Il y verra probablement plus clair.

Alors il se lève et se prépare en vitesse, impatient d'aller jouer... Impatient de voir Kagami.

Quand il arrive dans les vestiaires, il salue tout le monde en anglais mais lorsqu'il passe près de Taiga, il lui glisse en japonais :

« Divin le poulet teriyaki... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à ces quelques mots qui dissipent ses dernières inquiétudes de la nuit. Il répond de la même manière à Aomine et avec un grand sourire avant de rejoindre le terrain.

« Content que ça t'ait plu. »

Il commence à s'échauffer confiant. Aomine est de bonne humeur, l'entraînement devrait se passer aussi bien que la veille. Il a hâte de s'y mettre et pour l'instant ne pense plus à la perspective de la soirée à venir.

**AOMINE**

Comme la veille, l'entraînement se déroule bien. Il a l'impression de se réapproprier le terrain et perd peu à peu l'inquiétude sourde qui le retenait chez les Bulls. Il ne peut pas passer sa carrière à redouter une blessure. Il n'arrivera à rien s'il se focalise là-dessus. C'est comme pour le reste de sa vie : il doit apprendre à lâcher prise. Ça prendra du temps, mais il s'en sent déjà un peu plus capable qu'hier, et il s'en sentira sans doute encore davantage demain. Du moins, il l'espère. Il a besoin de progresser et d'aller de l'avant, car il a passé trop de temps à stagner. Et pas seulement au basket. Il n'y croyait plus, mais maintenant... Ses perspectives sont légèrement différentes, parce que Kagami lui a fait entrevoir d'autres horizons.

**KAGAMI**

À la fin de la journée, il est exténué mais content. Les entraînements sont intenses en NBA mais il aime le programme de l'entraîneur des Lakers bien plus que celui des Knicks. Il trouve les entraînements plus équilibrés et plus personnalisés, ça lui plaît. Il sent plus de bienveillance dans cette équipe et il commence à s'y sentir à l'aise.

Un peu nerveux et impatient, il attend Aomine à l'extérieur devant le gymnase assis sur un petit muret. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise à carreaux rouges sur un débardeur blanc et très moulant il ne veut pas impressionner Aomine ou juste un peu alors. Il va passer la soirée avec le mec dont il est amoureux et qui partage peut-être ses sentiments, alors forcément il a sorti autre chose qu'un sac à patates pour se vêtir.

**AOMINE**

Il traîne un peu sous la douche. Il est CARRÉMENT nerveux. Nerveux comme un idiot. Comme un puceau à son premier rendez-vous.

_En même temps, techniquement, t'es puceau avec les mecs..._

Il fait taire sa voix intérieure, exaspéré.

_Et puis c'est pas un rendez-vous, d'abord !_

Non. Juste un dîner entre amis. Rien de plus normal et de plus anodin. Rien qui ne justifie d'avoir le cœur qui cogne comme ça.

Il se décide à sortir de la douche et s'habille en vitesse.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Kagami dehors, il ne peut s'empêcher de loucher un peu sur sa tenue. Il se mordille la lèvre.

« Prêt ? On y va ?

— Ouais. Prêt », Taiga sourit lui aussi nerveusement – _et merde ça va pas devenir bizarre entre eux quand même !_

Aomine appelle un taxi et ils s'installent à l'intérieur. Il s'efforce de calmer sa nervosité et décide de partir sur un sujet neutre.

« J'ai même pas réussi à avoir mon Dragon Béant hier, annonce-t-il. L'est trop dur ce jeu. Mais bizarrement addictif. Tu joues, toi ?

— Oui. Mais j'ai pas joué à celui-là... PC ou console ?

— Console... comme y avait déjà une grande télé dans l'appart... J'me suis dit qu'autant en profiter. Et puis mon PC, je l'ai laissé au Japon... j'suis venu ici avec presque rien.

— De toute façon, il faut mieux en racheter un ici. Je joue surtout sur PC. Disons que j'ai pas l'habitude de jouer à plusieurs... C'est vrai que la console c'est plus convivial pour ça. Alors il t'a dévoré combien de fois le super boss hier soir ?

— Hm... Je dirais vingt-cinq fois au total... C'est rageant... Mais je sens que ça vient... Ce jeu de toute façon c'est que _die and retry_. J'te ferai essayer, tiens ! On sait jamais avec la chance du débutant...

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole.

« Tu seras dégoûté si j'y arrive. Heureusement que c'est peu probable. Surtout s'il est si difficile que ça ! Et t'as quoi d'autre comme jeux ? »

Le taxi file. Il reconnaît les rues qu'ils traversent, ils ne sont plus très loin de leur destination.

« Hm... Quelques jeux de rôles... The Witcher, Final Fantasy... un ou deux jeux de combat. Ah ouais et Monster Hunter aussi ! C'est fun Monster Hunter !

— Ouais? J'ai jamais joué… Les jeux de combat c'est bien pour se défouler ! »

Le taxi les dépose. Il laisse Aomine payer, il est de nouveau un peu nerveux en attendant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Il connaît le code, mais il n'ose pas le composer. Il ne veut pas s'introduire chez Aomine comme s'il était chez lui.

« C'est bien pour se défouler quand tu sais jouer correctement ! »

**AOMINE**

Ils rejoignent l'appartement, et il se demande si Kagami va être aussi impressionné par son ménage que Satsu (même si elle a seulement fait semblant de l'être).

« Bon tu vas peut-être par reconnaître l'appart mais t'inquiète pas, tout va bien... »

**KAGAMI**

Il fronce un peu les sourcils. Genre... C'est pire que l'autre fois ?!

« Euh... Ok. »

Mais quand Aomine ouvre il est agréablement surpris et il se marre.

« Oh... Tu m'as fait flipper j'ai cru qu't'avais foutu le feu ou un truc comme ça. »

Il sourit, son ventre semble le chatouiller et il regarde Aomine avec des yeux malicieux.

« J'suis assez impressionné et... Honoré que tu aies fait du ménage pour moi... Euh... Enfin si c'est bien pour moi ! »

Aomine rigole un peu en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Ouais... J'te promets pas de faire ça à chaque fois mais... J'voulais que tu te sentes à l'aise. Toi au moins, t'es pas comme Satsu ! Elle s'est juste moqué de moi quand je lui ai envoyé la photo de tout bien propre ! »

Daiki esquisse un sourire et désigne le canapé d'un geste de la main.

« Installe-toi. Bière ? »

Il hoche la tête en retirant veste et chaussures dans l'entrée.

« La bière c'est parfait.»

Il s'installe dans le canapé et observe un peu plus en détails l'appartement, mais tout comme chez lui ça manque de déco et reste très impersonnel.

**AOMINE**

Il prend des bières dans le frigo et les rapporte dans le salon, mais il a un problème. Où peut bien se trouver le décapsuleur ?!

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on range ! râle-t-il en tournant sur lui-même à la recherche du précieux ustensile. On retrouve plus rien, après ! »

Il finit par mettre la main sur le décapsuleur qui se cachait dans le tiroir à couverts, et puis il s'assoit dans le canapé à côté de Kagami et se tourne vers lui pour trinquer.

« À un début de saison riche en retournements de situation !

— À ce début de saison !, sourit Kagami en entrechoquant doucement leur deux bières. »

Il boit quelques gorgées. Sa nervosité s'est un peu apaisée depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans l'appartement, mais il n'est toujours pas vraiment non plus dans son état normal. Il ignore ses impressions, il est juste content que Kagami soit là. Il regarde autour de lui et esquisse un sourire.

« Ouais, moi aussi va falloir que je fasse un peu de shopping. On se croirait un peu à l'hôtel, ici... À Chicago j'avais pris un appart petit exprès... Je savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester... J'avais quelques posters, des vinyles, des trucs comme ça, mais j'ai tout laissé là-bas. Enfin plutôt j'ai tout filé à un pote amateur de rock.

— Ouais ?! Des vinyles ? T'avais une platine pour les écouter ?, Kagami a un peu les yeux qui brillent. J'avoue que je suis quand même vachement accro aux sites de streaming j'ai tout le temps tout sur le téléphone du coup.

— J'avais une platine, ouais... J'suis un peu _old school _sur la question... Même si c'est un peu con d'être matérialiste quand on déménage tout le temps !

— Ouais... Mais c'est vrai que les vinyles et les CD ça a du charme. Tu sais quand tu connais tellement l'album par cœur que tu connais l'enchaînement des chansons !, Kagami boit quelques gorgées de bière, et t'écoutes quoi comme musique alors ?

— Pas mal de trucs, mais beaucoup de musique américaine depuis que je suis arrivé ici... Les Doors, Creedence, Iggy Pop... Et aussi quelques trucs plus récents et un peu plus violents. »

**KAGAMI**

Il est plutôt surpris de découvrir qu'ils écoutent sensiblement la même chose, plutôt rock métal. Il ne connaît vraiment pas assez Aomine, ils ont beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'il imaginait et son cœur palpite d'autant plus vite..

« Hm... Que du bon son quoi ! Le bar de l'autre fois...Y'a des concerts rock/metal tous les week-ends, le vendredi ou le samedi. Si ça te tente...

— Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de concert. Souvent j'aime bien rester traîner à la maison le week-end... Mais sortir de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal non plus.

— Ouais... J'aime bien aller courir ou surfer... Et j'suis généralement pas super fan de la foule... Sauf pour les concerts. Mais la musique en _live_ a tellement rien à voir ! On pourra regarder la prog sur leur site. »

Doucement, sa nervosité s'apaise un peu. Il est juste content d'être là avec Aomine à le découvrir. Il se sent bien et s'affale un peu plus dans le canapé en portant le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres. Il boit quelques longues gorgées.

« Bon... Tu nous la sors cette console ?

— Ouais, ok... Bon je te montre mon dragon, j'vais essayer de le fighter une fois après je te laisse tenter ta chance. Les touches sont pas compliquées, c'est juste qu'il faut un _timing_ impeccable et se prendre le moins de coups possible. »

Aomine se lève pour allumer la console et lance son combat. Il lui faut trente toutes petites secondes pour mourir. Enfin, c'est déjà mieux que dix secondes. Ou que cinq.

« Rahn ça me gaaaaaave ! »

Et il lui passe la manette avec une moue dégoûtée. Taiga rigole un peu. Il est convaincu qu'il ne fera pas mieux. Mais la moue d'Aomine vaut le détour.

« Ok... Bon ben je me lance alors... »

Il lance le combat et...

« Euh... OK attend. J'la refais... »

Il retire sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Et il recommence le combat, il s'en sort un peu mieux que la première fois mais c'est pas encore ça.

« _Fuck_... Comment un combat peut se terminer aussi rapidement ?! », il rigole et tente une nouvelle fois, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard rivé sur l'écran.

**AOMINE**

Il profite que Kagami soit concentré sur l'écran pour jeter des regards à la dérobée à ce torse très moulé dans ce débardeur blanc, c'est une vision... pour le moins déstabilisante. Il peut deviner le tracé des muscles sous l'étoffe fine et il commence à avoir chaud. Il ne s'est jamais autorisé à mater d'autres mecs, mais maintenant que toute la vérité a éclaté entre lui et Kagami... c'est difficile de s'en empêcher. Son coéquipier est juste... terriblement sexy. Il déglutit et détourne le regard en reprenant de la bière, essayant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

« La clé c'est de repérer quel type d'attaque il va faire pour pouvoir l'esquiver… explique-t-il pour s'aider à penser à autre chose qu'au torse de Kagami. Il faut apprendre le boss, en fait. Ça demande pas mal d'essais avant d'y arriver.

— Hm... Ouais je vois le genre... C'est sacrément tendu ! ... AH _FUCK_ ! Tu permets que je retente ? Ou tu veux reprendre la manette ?, regarde Aomine en lui adressant un immense sourire. »

Impossible de ne pas le lui rendre, son expression est trop communicative. Et surtout, ce sourire le remue. Il lui plaît, l'intimide, fait palpiter son cœur. Il espère que ces émotions ne se voient pas trop sur son visage.

« Fais-toi plaisir, puisque t'as l'air de t'éclater !

— _Thanks_ !, Taiga retourne son attention sur l'écran et retente, plusieurs fois à moitié en rigolant et s'énervant, il fait une pause pour boire sa bière et tend la manette à Aomine. Ok je comprends comment tu peux y passer des heures !

— Ouais tu vois c'est frustrant parce que t'as toujours l'impression que tu peux y arriver, qu'il te manque pas grand-chose... Du coup tu recommences encore et encore... »

Il reprend la manette, se lance dans le combat les dents serrées, et...

« Miracle... C'est un miracle... Je l'ai eu, bordel ! JE L'AI EU ! »

Il éclate de rire, entre euphorie et incrédulité.

« C'est presque aussi bon que de gagner un match où t'as été mené sur les trois premiers quarts-temps !

— _YES_! BRAVO! » Kagami tend le poing vers Aomine pour un _check_.

Il tape dans son poing en souriant.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a réussi ça... Je suis sûr que ça te ferait plaisir de me mettre la misère sur un jeu de combat. Tu me serviras d'entraînement. J'aime pas rester mauvais à un jeu.

— Qui dit que j'vais te mettre la misère ?!, il rigole, Mais vas-y tu as quoi ? »

Kagami fait comme chez lui ayant repéré où sont rangés les jeux, il descend du canapé et assis à même le sol, il sort les boîtes de jeu pour les regarder. Il sort une boîte triomphant en levant le bras.

« _Yes_ ! Un bon vieux Soulcalibur ! Et j'l'ai pas celui-là j'voulais le tester. »

Il bascule la tête en arrière pour regarder Aomine en souriant.

« OK pour toi ? »

— Ouais, Soulcalibur ça marche. De toute façon ils sont tous trop durs ces jeux. »

Il marmonne pour la forme, mais les jeux de combat à deux, c'est toujours marrant.

« _Good_ alors!»

Kagami change le disque dans la console et prend la deuxième manette avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Le brun se concentre. Au fond, il n'est sûrement pas si nul que ça aux jeux de combat. Dans la vie, faut se faire confiance et aller de l'avant !

...Ou pas.

« Ça c'est uniquement parce que t'as triché ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu fais de l'anti-jeu !

— Quoi?! Mais trop pas ! C'est juste que tu es mauvais perdant ! Taiga rigole et lui donne un coup de coude, aller revanche ?

— Mouais... »

Il relance un combat en continuant à marmonner. Allez, tout est encore possible. Il tente une autre stratégie. Oublie comment faire un combo. Se trompe de touche deux ou trois fois d'affilée.

Pose sa manette.

« De toute façon moi je fais ça pour toi, déclare-t-il avec une fausse neutralité. Vu que t'arrives pas à me battre au basket, faut bien que t'aies des compensations.

— Bah voyons ! Hm... Donc... T'abandonnes ?! »

Il jette un regard de biais à Kagami, un regard empli de plus de flammes que l'enfer ne peut en contenir.

« Abandonner ? gronde-t-il. Qui parle d'abandonner ?! J'suis rouillé, c'est tout ! »

Il ne prête pas attention au fait que ses arguments se contredisent entre eux. L'important, c'est la mauvaise foi pour la mauvaise foi. Une technique qu'il se vante d'avoir élevée au rang d'art.

**KAGAMI**

Il se marre. Il se doutait que Aomine était mauvais joueur, mais ça atteint des niveaux inégalés ! Il le trouve trop mignon avec sa moue boudeuse et ça lui donne envie de le taquiner encore plus et de l'embrasser aussi. Il s'efforce de le regarder dans les yeux et de ne plus se focaliser sur ses lèvres tentantes.

« Hm... Alors tu vas bien m'accorder encore une partie ?

— Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, personne prend ce jeu au sérieux. T'as déjà vu des compets en e-sport sur Soulcalibur, hein ? Bah nan ! C'est parce que c'est le bas du panier des jeux de combat ! Pas besoin de se vanter d'être bon à ce jeu ! Tsssk.

— Hm... On peut en tester un autre si tu préfères ?! Je sais plus tu as quoi d'autre déjà ?

— _Street Fighter_... mais j'crois que j'suis encore pire. »

Aomine rigole et s'affale un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu veux... j'crois que j'vais rester mauvais. Du coup je sais même pas si t'es bon à ce jeu ou si c'est moi qui suis vraiment nul !

— Hm... Si ça peut te rassurer je suis aussi meilleur que Tatsuya. »

Il repose sa manette et essaie de ne pas trop regarder Aomine. Le jeu vidéo c'est bien ça accapare son regard. Mais quand ils arrêtent il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le mater. Alors pour éviter ça il se lève pour aller zieuter dans les quelques CD que son coéquipier n'a pas laissé derrière lui à Chicago.

**AOMINE**

Paradoxalement, ces échecs successifs l'ont détendu. Il aime bien avoir Kagami chez lui. Il apprécie le temps qu'ils passent ensemble. Il avait déjà oublié ? Le courant passe bien entre eux, et ça a toujours été le cas. Et... il y a plus que ça, même s'il a du mal à déterminer depuis quand il éprouve ça... et la nature de ces sentiments lui demeure un peu trouble. Kagami l'attire, et pas seulement au sens de désir physique... d'autant qu'il vient de découvrir cet aspect-là de leur relation. Auparavant, l'attraction sexuelle était une chose qu'il ignorait, qu'il refoulait, qu'il tentait de transformer, de reporter... Il ne l'a jamais pleinement éprouvée, en fait. Mais en ce qui concerne Kagami... Sa présence, ce qui émane de lui… tout exerce sur lui une attraction magnétique. Et par-dessus tout, il est bien avec lui. Quel abruti il a été de penser que s'éloigner de lui serait une bonne idée. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire une chose pareille ?!

Il repousse ces pensées qui prennent trop de place et revient au moment présent. Il regarde Kagami qui fouille dans ses CDs et lance :

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? Et tant que t'es debout t'iras nous chercher d'autres bières ?

— Feignasse... Hm... P'tet bien... J'peux mettre un truc ?

— Y a des trucs que tu crois savoir sur moi qui sont effectivement vrais, Taiga... Et la flemmardise en fait partie ! J'étais flemmard et ça a jamais changé ! »

Il réalise soudain qu'il vient de l'appeler "Taiga" à nouveau, et son visage s'enflamme.

« Euh... Et... ouais. Mets la musique que tu veux. »

**KAGAMI**

Heureusement qu'il a le dos tourné, lui aussi il rougit vivement et un frisson lui parcourt le corps à entendre la voix d'Aomine cette fois joviale, prononcer de nouveau son prénom. La dernière fois ça avait été comme le couteau qu'on tourne dans la plaie. Il prend donc le temps de choisir un album pour se laisser le temps de se composer un visage neutre et il ouvre la boîte pour glisser le disque dans la platine et positionne l'ampli sur la bonne entrée coupant ainsi la musique du jeu et la télé.

Les premières notes de "Smells like teen spirit" commence à résonner dans la pièce. C'est un de ses albums préférés. Un truc qui lui apporte toujours un max de nostalgie mais qui a quelque chose de familier et réconfortant. Il a hésité avec un album qu'il ne connaît pas du tout, mais ce soir il navigue un peu à vue et cet album qu'il connaît par cœur à quelque chose de rassurant. Et en effet, il se sent presque chez lui avec la voix de Kurt Cobain qui flotte dans la pièce. Il va chercher les bières au frigo en fredonnant.

**AOMINE**

Il reprend contenance le temps que Kagami aille chercher les bières. Enfin, autant qu'il peut, puisque... Il n'est pas un peu moulant, ce jean ?! Il détourne le regard en se traitant une énième fois d'idiot.

« Nirvana... _Good choice_ ! Ça défoule. Même si... Je dois bien avouer que j'ai découvert y a pas longtemps. C'est un des trucs que j'aime à propos des USA. La musique.

— Sérieux ?! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole en tendant une bière ouverte à Aomine.

« C'est super vieux comme groupe j'écoute depuis... Que j'suis au collège... C'est parfois un peu déprimant... Mais... »

Il se réinstalle et s'affale un peu dans le canapé.

« J'sais pas comment dire... ça m'rend nostalgique. J'aime bien cette sensation et c'est un truc que j'ai tellement écouté... J'pense que j'ai compris que j'étais _gay_ en écoutant Nirvana. Cet album est juste culte !

— Ah ouais... ça remonte à loin. »

Le brun prend la bière et en déguste une ou deux gorgées.

« Eh ben quand je repenserai à cet album dans dix ans... ça me rappellera probablement des trucs assez similaires à tes souvenirs... Je me rappellerai cette période... où j'ai pas découvert... mais admis que j'étais _gay_.

— Ah ah... Ouais j'avoue. »

Il se laisse porter par la musique essayant de ne pas laisser son regard trop dériver ailleurs que sur les mains d'Aomine et ses bras et... Il ferme les yeux et sourit en essayant de ne pas penser à n'importe quoi avec ces mains et se concentrer sur la musique qui joue.

**AOMINE**

Il profite que Kagami ferme les yeux pour s'attarder un peu sur son visage, en étudier les détails, s'en imprégner presque comme s'il le découvrait et devait absolument s'en rappeler. Ça fait bizarre de l'observer comme ça, et il se dit que Kagami va finir par sentir le poids de son regard. Il détourne la tête et boit sa bière, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton un peu rêveur.

« C'est vrai que quand j'y pense... Dès que tu pouvais le faire sans paraître impoli, parce que t'as toujours été à cheval sur la politesse et j'ai toujours trouvé ça ado-... admirable, je t'ai toujours vu avec un casque sur les oreilles. »

**KAGAMI**

Ado-? Il déglutit et ouvre les yeux pour regarder son coéquipier, qui lui fixe sa bouteille.

« Ouais... J'ai toujours écouté beaucoup de musique... Je me promène pratiquement jamais sans mon casque... »

Il boit un peu de bière lui aussi et bat la mesure sur sa bouteille qu'il tient entre ses deux mains.

« Et si tu découvres seulement maintenant le rock américain. Tu écoutais quoi avant ?

— Bah pour tout te dire... j'écoutais pas tant de musique que ça. Ça avait tendance à... faire ressortir trop d'émotions. Alors j'en écoutais avec modération. Du punk hardcore quand j'avais besoin de me défouler. De la musique folk quand j'avais besoin de me calmer.

— Hm... Ouais mais c'est ça que j'aime bien dans la musique justement... Que ça fait vibrer et ressentir pleins de trucs... Mais ouais j'écoute pas n'importe quoi n'importe quand... Y'a des trucs comme Nirvana justement... Ça m'amène tellement de nostalgie que j'ai besoin de l'écouter quand j'suis au calme et tranquille... Et puis, à force d'écouter des albums en boucle... Ça rythme mes souvenirs en quelque sorte. Chaque album me rappelle des trucs et des périodes différentes.

— Ah ? » Aomine lève un sourcil intéressé et esquisse un sourire en reportant son regard sur son coéquipier. « Ça veut dire que t'es au calme, là ? »

Kagami rougit violemment.

« Euh... Bah... Ouais... »

Il jette un regard timide et gêné sur Aomine, bon ben autant être honnête jusqu'au bout.

« Disons que... J'me sens... Bien et en confiance. C'est... Pour ça j'pense que j'me suis naturellement confié à toi... »

Le brun hoche la tête en souriant légèrement, et prend une gorgée de bière en regardant dans le vague.

« Ouais. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je me sens pareil. Même si ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps pour réellement me confier. À ma décharge, les circonstances étaient plutôt différentes.

— Ouais... Et ça me fait plaisir... Enfin pas pour les circonstances différentes mais que... Euh... Tu te sentes à l'aise avec moi et qu'tu te confies... »

Il a encore le visage en feu. _La honte ! _Il boit un peu de bière pour se redonner contenance.

**AOMINE**

Il remarque la rougeur sur les joues de Kagami et ça lui fait aussi monter le sang au visage. Et merde, c'est qu'ils doivent vraiment avoir l'air de deux ados à leur premier rendez-vous ! Il imite son coéquipier et se venge sur sa bière.

« J'me suis toujours senti à l'aise avec toi... Comme le dit Tetsu... j'pense qu'au fond on est un peu pareil. C'est peut-être pour ça.

— Ouais..., Kagami rigole, j'crois qu'on peut dire ça.

Il tourne sa bière entre ses mains, pensif, et poursuit :

« Et c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'on est pareils qu'à l'époque on s'est pas parlé tant que ça... Tu sais... trop de réserve. Trop taciturnes. Mais quand... »

Il s'interrompt. Il a un peu de réticence à lui confier ça, mais après tout... Ça lui semble aussi un peu idiot de ne pas dire quelque chose d'aussi simple et d'aussi vrai.

« Quand t'es reparti aux USA... Je l'ai pas montré mais... Ça m'a fait chier. J'étais... enfin... J'étais triste que tu partes, quoi. Et c'est con, mais... J'ai toujours regretté de pas être venu à l'aéroport. Pour te dire au revoir. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Il se souvient de son départ. Ça avait été atroce. Il était déçu de repartir alors qu'en même temps il n'attendait que ça à l'époque.

« Hm... Bah... Heureusement que t'es pas venu... C'était pathétique à voir... J'ai chialé comme un con. »

Il se mordille la lèvre.

« En fait... J'étais déçu qu'tu sois pas là... Mais j'crois que quelque part j'étais... Soulagé aussi... J'avais peur de te dire au revoir... Comme si j'y arriverais pas... Alors quand j'ai vu qu't'étais pas là... J'me suis dit après tout on est pas vraiment pote, t'avais aucune raison de te faire chier à venir jusque là juste pour un rival... Et si tu étais venu... Ça aurait voulu dire qu'on était plus que des rivaux... Et j'crois que j'aurais eu plus de mal encore à monter dans ce foutu avion. »

En y pensant, ses tripes se tordent un peu. Il réalise qu'il éprouvait déjà des trucs forts pour Aomine à l'époque et qu'il aurait vraiment eu plus de mal à partir s'il était venu.

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête silencieusement. Ça fait drôle de repenser à ça. À l'époque, il s'était senti frustré et déçu que tout doive s'arrêter si vite. Ça lui semblait... injuste, quelque part.

« Je pense que c'était à peu près pareil pour moi. J'voulais pas passer pour le gros relou, quoi... T'avais dit que tu partais et t'avais l'air parfaitement ok avec ça. C'était ta chance. »

Ça lui fait un peu mal de ressusciter ce souvenir-là, parce que ça lui rappelle aussi le sentiment qu'il a eu à l'époque, bien qu'irrationnel... d'avoir été laissé sur le carreau.

Et il ajoute en murmurant :

« Et je crois pas que j'aurais trouvé ça pathétique. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit avec nostalgie, et remonte son pied sur le canapé posant son menton sur son genou. Il se rappelle qu'il avait beaucoup écouter de Korn après ça. Quand Aomine lui... manquait ? C'était ce groupe qu'il avait écouté l'essentiel du voyage retour.

« Hm... Ouais j'étais ok... C'était mon rêve quoi... Mais ça faisait quand même chier de tous vous laisser... C'étaient des supers années pour moi et... J'étais content d'être au Japon. Content de t'avoir rencontré... C'était mon rêve... Je pouvais pas ne pas y aller. Mais franchement c'était dur de partir. J'avais peur de perdre tout ce que j'avais à Tokyo... »

Il se cache un peu le visage derrière sa main et murmure.

« Si tu étais venu... ça aurait été encore pire... J'aurai pas pu continuer à nier... Ce que je ressentais déjà pour toi... »

Il rougit en réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire. Il ne sait plus, mais c'est sûrement malvenu de refaire mention de ses sentiments si tôt. Pourtant, il ne sait pas quoi dire pour se rattraper.

**AOMINE**

Les derniers mots de Kagami résonnent dans sa tête, ils tournent en boucle comme une mélodie dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Il ne sait même pas ce que ça lui inspire, tellement c'est ambivalent. Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'il aurait suffi qu'il se pointe à cet aéroport pour qu'il reste ?

Non... pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Rien n'aurait été possible entre eux à cette époque. Et puis... des sentiments qui datent de cette époque ? Des sentiments refoulés ? Est-il possible qu'il ait eu les mêmes ? Non... C'est vain de réfléchir à ça. À cette époque, il était tellement verrouillé, il gardait tous ses sentiments sous clé, et à double tour en plus de ça.

Et maintenant ?...

C'est toute la fichue et immense question.

Et pourtant, les autres questions, même vaines et spéculatives, le taraudent. Peut-être parce que dans le passé se trouve une partie des réponses du présent.

« Tu crois que... Enfin je sais que ça sert pas à grand-chose de spéculer là-dessus, mais... Si on avait su à l'époque que l'autre était attiré par les hommes... enfin... Tu crois qu'il se serait passé quelque chose ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il lui pose vraiment cette question ? Il regarde son ami les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement béante. Il est censé répondre quoi à ça ? Il se repasse une partie de ses années lycées dans la tête. La rivalité puis l'embryon d'amitié qui commençait à prendre forme avant son départ.

S'il avait su que Aomine était _gay_... Qu'aurait-il fait ? Il souffle doucement. Parce qu'il est convaincu de sa réponse, elle lui semble tellement évidente mais qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'elle plaise à Aomine.

« On n'est pas du genre subtil toi et moi... Alors... Ouais... Probablement... »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quelle réponse il s'attendait, ou quelle réponse il voulait entendre. Celle-là... lui donne de l'avenir. Et des regrets. Encore ce sentiment ambivalent... Et la culpabilité qui crispe ses muscles comme s'il la portait littéralement sur le dos.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser une autre question, même s'il n'est pas certain qu'insister soit la bonne chose à faire.

« Est-ce que t'as... des regrets ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il fronce les sourcils. Celle-là est compliquée. Il soupire et repose sa bière vide sur la table en se laissant le temps de la réflexion. Il pose sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé comme s'il cherchait des réponses dans l'uniformité du plafond blanc immaculé, le peintre a fait un beau boulot. Il déglutit et prend une légère inspiration avant de répondre.

« Des regrets ?! Non... Parce que j'avais conscience de rien... Ni de mes sentiments ni que quelque chose aurait pu être possible... Tu m'as manqué, ouais j'ai regretté qu'on ait pas eu le temps d'être plus pote mais c'est tout... Aujourd'hui, si je regrette un truc... C'est de pas avoir vu ce qu'tu cachais... Mais pas pour changer les choses entre nous... Juste parce que ça m'fait chier d'savoir que tu t'es infligé ça pendant tout ce temps. J'aurai aimé qu'on ait ce genre de conversation plus tôt...

— Ok... Ça... ça me rassure que tu dises ça, en fait. Parce que ça veut dire... que j'ai peut-être pas raté le coche... avec toi... »

**AOMINE**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Encore un coup de l'alcool qui monte trop vite à la tête ? Difficile d'avoir cette excuse à la deuxième bière. Certes, Kagami lui avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui... Mais il a eu la sensation que c'était en théorie. Pour un monde imaginaire où il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il soit _gay_.

Maintenant, il ne sait plus trop où ils en sont. Alors, une nouvelle fois, il décide de se contenter d'une réalité simple et évidente.

« Tu... tu m'as manqué aussi, Taiga... »

Il se tient dans une posture opposée à celle de Kagami, voûté sur sa bière, cherchant son souffle, ses mots. Une part de lui voudrait des certitudes... L'autre... a eu assez de certitudes pour au moins toute une vie.

Il respire doucement, de façon un peu superficielle, les battements de son cœur font vibrer sa cage thoracique, et il garde son poing crispé sur sa bière, les yeux rivés sur le verre trouble de la bouteille. Il constate seulement à cet instant qu'elle est vide, et qu'il en aurait bien besoin d'une autre.

**KAGAMI**

Il redresse doucement la tête pour cesser de fixer ce plafond blanc, inerte. Son regard se porte alors sur Aomine, qui semble tendu et nerveux et... Il n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Il a envie de le toucher et de lui dire de se détendre. Sa main s'approche de sa nuque mais... Il n'est pas sûr qu'il soit autorisé à faire un tel geste. Il n'est pas sûr que Aomine soit prêt. Pourtant le voir comme ça est insupportable.

Alors, il se contente de mots dans un premier temps, espérant qu'ils soient suffisants, espérant ne pas s'être trompé et qu'ils sont bien ceux qu'il espère entendre.

« Rien n'est perdu... Il n'est pas trop tard... Si tu en as envie tout est possible... »

**AOMINE**

Il jette un coup d'œil de biais à Kagami. Il capte dans son regard une réponse qui complète celle que ses mots lui ont fourni. Il déglutit, écoute les battements sourds de son pouls dans ses oreilles, couvrant presque la musique. Et puis, il ne peut plus retenir ce qu'il brûle de faire depuis... la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, en fin de compte. Il en a juste tellement besoin et envie à cet instant que ce désir prend le pas sur ses doutes, sa réserve, son mal-être.

Il se redresse un peu, se tourne vers Kagami et passe ses bras autour de lui, puis il niche son visage contre son épaule. Et il le serre contre lui. Fort, au cas où Kagami cherche à se dégager. Il se plonge dans sa chaleur, respire son odeur. Il le retient contre lui. Il s'agrippe à lui. Quelque chose d'indescriptible se produit en lui à ce moment-là, comme s'il se sentait simultanément ouvert en deux et... complet, pour la première fois de sa vie.

**KAGAMI**

Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. La surprise passée, il ne perd pas une seconde de plus et sa main qui avait hésitée vient se glisser sur sa nuque alors que son autre bras s'enroule autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de la signification de ce geste. A priori, ce n'est pas encore l'alcool câlin qui parle. Aomine n'a bu que deux bières. Il espère qu'il peut interpréter ça comme une réponse à ses derniers mots.

Nirvana joue toujours, mais il est trop préoccupé par l'étreinte, la chaleur, l'odeur d'Aomine pour reconnaître la chanson. Il glisse son nez dans ses cheveux et inspire profondément avant d'y presser ses lèvres tendrement.

Il se sent bien. Soulagé. Il se sent nerveux de nouveau et... Et surtout tendu, un peu trop tendu pour certaine partie de son anatomie avec une simple étreinte aussi chaste. Mais il ignore ce fait pour l'instant et se contente d'apprécier d'avoir l'autre garçon dans ses bras, parce qu'il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne en sentant les mains de Kagami sur lui, ses bras lui rendre son étreinte. Et son cœur se serre quand il pose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le tenir comme ça contre lui, l'avoir si proche de lui, c'est comme combler soudain une immense solitude. Retrouver des sensations qu'il n'imaginait plus pouvoir éprouver un jour, comme s'il s'était perdu pendant très longtemps dans un désert de glace et redécouvrait enfin la chaleur d'un foyer. Il ne veut plus le lâcher, il veut graver ces sensations et ces émotions dans sa mémoire à jamais.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse envoûter par son odeur. Sa main caresse doucement sa nuque, presque timidement ses doigts remontent un peu pour apprécier la douceur de ses cheveux. Il ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer, depuis qu'il a retrouvé Aomine les choses se sont enchaînées très vite et à la fois... Il a l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps fou. Comme s'il avait pris des chemins détournés pour arriver là où il doit être maintenant. En quelque sorte, il n'a pas eu les bonnes indications et a raté le bon embranchement.

Mais comme il est quelqu'un de positif, il veut se dire que si la route a été plus longue ce n'était que pour être plus mûr et plus fort. Si seulement, Aomine n'avait pas souffert pendant tout ce temps. Il a envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il a le droit d'être heureux comme il est. Il a envie de l'aider, à se reconstruire. Même si au fond, il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il a envie de convaincre Aomine qu'il peut s'appuyer sur lui. Alors il murmure quelques mots avec douceur, parce qu'il ressent finalement la nécessité de l'exprimer.

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi ... Daiki... »

Le prénom d'Aomine roule étrangement sous sa langue. Il n'a pas l'habitude de le prononcer. Il en rougit un peu et son cœur cogne plus fort dans sa poitrine.

**AOMINE**

À ces mots, et à la façon timide mais tendre dont Kagami prononce son prénom, une chaleur intense se répand dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre. Ses mains se crispent sur le vêtement de son coéquipier. Il a la gorge tellement nouée, il est au bord des larmes. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être bouleversé de cette façon-là.

Avec lui... Kagami a envie d'être avec lui...

Jamais ce genre de déclaration ne l'a ému au plus profond de lui de cette façon, et probablement parce que personne avant lui ne s'est adressé à celui qu'il est réellement, et non à la personnalité qu'il a fabriquée pour jouer son propre rôle dans sa vie.

Et Kagami... Il y a une connexion entre eux. Comme une sorte d'intimité dans leurs silences, dans leur façon de jouer au basket ensemble. Il existe une confiance mutuelle qui n'a pas besoin d'être justifiée ou renouvelée. Il a voulu oblitérer tout ça, il s'est refusé des routes à prendre, des possibilités à explorer. Quelque chose s'est libéré en lui en le retrouvant i peine deux semaines. Les événements se sont enchaînés, il a touché le fond, il a pris peur et lui a claqué la porte au nez. Maintenant... il ne veut plus faire ça. Et d'ailleurs même s'il le voulait... Il ne pourrait plus.

« J'étais perdu sans toi... »

Une larme roule sur sa joue tandis qu'il redresse la tête, et il laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus, le mener à la suite de l'histoire.

**KAGAMI**

Cette larme l'émeut, transperce son cœur. Depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé il l'a fait pleurer combien de fois au juste ? Il veut le voir sourire, il veut le voir—

**AOMINE**

Il regarde la bouche de Kagami et cède à la pulsion. Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les siennes, caressantes, hésitantes.

**KAGAMI**

Aomine interrompt le cours de ses pensées, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour essuyer cette larme. Les lèvres d'Aomine sont chaudes pressées contre les siennes. Ses doigts se font plus sûrs sur la nuque d'Aomine alors que ses yeux se ferment comme un réflexe et qu'il répond, sans hésiter avec tendresse à ce baiser. Il entrouvre ses lèvres comme pour l'inviter à approfondir cet échange.

**AOMINE**

Il happe doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, puis fait de même avec sa lèvre supérieure, il en découvre la texture, la tiédeur, le goût. Il noue une main sur la nuque de Kagami, l'autre descend dans son dos. Sa langue effleure ses lèvres, puis s'aventure à la rencontre de la sienne. Il n'y a plus la moindre pensée dans son esprit, juste le pur instant présent, et ces sensations qu'il a l'impression de découvrir, comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne auparavant. Tout semble prendre un temps infini, et pourtant tout paraît fugace, comme perpétuellement sur le point de finir. Il retient l'instant, retient Kagami et l'embrasse avec toute l'émotion qui irradie en lui.

**KAGAMI**

La chaleur d'un bien-être infini le réchauffe, alors qu'ils échangent leur premier baiser. Il savoure et goûte les lèvres, la bouche d'Aomine. Sa main presse un peu plus ses reins et agrippe son t-shirt alors qu'il se montre plus gourmand.

**AOMINE**

Il se rapproche un peu plus de Kagami, ses doigts courent sur sa nuque et se glissent dans ses cheveux.

**KAGAMI**

Il frisonne.

**AOMINE**

Son autre main caresse lentement sa colonne vertébrale. Et son baiser gagne en fébrilité à mesure qu'il se fait moins timide.

**KAGAMI**

Ces doigts qui parcourent son dos lui provoque des fourmillements chauds dans tout son corps. Son cœur bat toujours comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Un liquide chaud semble se répandre dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre, la sensation est agréable et addictive. Il gémit faiblement contre la bouche d'Aomine et cherche à happer sa lèvre entre ses dents. Il la mordille doucement.

**AOMINE**

Il tire un peu ses cheveux tout en lâchant une plainte sourde. Il lui rend la pareille et pince sa lèvre entre ses dents, haletant, mais incapable de se détacher de sa bouche, de ses mains, de son étreinte.

**KAGAMI**

Il continue à l'embrasser longuement. Nirvana ne joue plus depuis longtemps. Le silence de la pièce n'est plus brisé que par le bruit de leur respirations haletantes et de leurs baisers humides. Mais à bout de souffle, il se recule un peu pour regarder Aomine fiévreusement. Puis, il se penche dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

**AOMINE**

Tout son corps frissonne et se crispe lorsque Kagami embrasse cette partie sensible.

**KAGAMI**

Sa main glisse plus bas là où son t-shirt ne couvre plus rien et il vient caresser la peau nue.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un gémissement, glissant à son tour une main sous le vêtement de son ami pour effleurer sa peau et les muscles si bien sculptés de son dos. Il ne réfléchit plus et son cœur cogne durement dans sa poitrine, l'émotion et l'excitation physique enflammant tout son être.

**KAGAMI**

Il griffe légèrement son dos et goûte la peau fine de son cou de sa langue chaude et humide. Il découvre que Aomine est terriblement appétissant. Il a du mal à se contenir. Il reprend doucement conscience de ce qui se passe, quand il retient l'envie de glisser sa main sur ses fesses. Il rougit un peu en réalisant qu'il est fortement à l'étroit dans son jean, son désir attisé par les doigts d'Aomine qui explorent son dos.

Il détache quelques instants ses lèvres de sa proie. Il a un peu peur de briser cet échange ce moment. Il ne sait même pas depuis quand ils sont là à s'embrasser et se découvrir. Il souffle doucement dans son cou.

« Daiki... Comme j'disais... J'suis pas un mec subtil... Alors... j'préfère te prévenir que ça m'fait beaucoup d'effet... »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit et le regarde, essoufflé. Il reprend conscience de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, reprend conscience de l'écoulement du temps. Il se sent un peu sonné.

« M-moi aussi... Mais j'vais pas te mentir... j'ai un peu peur. J'ai l'impression d'être puceau, là, tu vois... »

Il esquisse un sourire.

« Je suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire et... »

Il détourne le regard et se mordille la lèvre, embarrassé.

« J'ai peur de la comparaison aussi... »

**KAGAMI**

Il réalise qu'il a été très maladroit. Heureusement Aomine ne l'a pas violemment repoussé. Il caresse doucement son dos de sa main, pour l'apaiser.

« Non... Attends j'disais pas ça... Enfin j'veux dire... J'comprends que c'est... Précipité... J'voulais juste te prévenir... Disons que ça commence à être inconfortable. Mais y'a rien à faire... Enfin je veux dire là tout de suite. On peut se gérer ça tout seul. Ou juste faire une petite pause histoire de faire redescendre la pression ok ? »

Il fait une légère pause avant de demander quelques éclaircissements, il n'est pas certain d'avoir parfaitement compris.

« La... La comparaison ?

— Bah j'ai... j'ai jamais couché avec un mec et... toi t'en as eu d'autres, alors...

— AHO ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Mais il lui sourit.

« Non... Mais j'espère que tu vas pas te prendre la tête avec ça... Parce que y'a juste pas à s'inquiéter... Pour le coup le sexe entre mecs c'est subtil... Parce que t'as pas de schéma prédéfini comme dans une relation hétéro où t'as le stéréotype du mec qui domine la nana et qui doit absolument aboutir à une pénétration. Là... C'est différent. Y'a rien de pré-établi... J'imagine que du coup tu t'es pas trop renseigné sur la question... Mais bref... C'est juste y'a pas de comparaison possible... Mais t'façon... On y va tranquille ok ? Y'a pas d'urgence... On peut en parler... Ou tu peux te renseigner tout seul si tu préfères... Mais prends ton temps ok ? Je m'en vais pas... Et je t'attendrai. »

**AOMINE**

Il écoute et hoche la tête. Il n'a même pas pensé à tout ça, et de toute façon...

« J'avais même pas prévu de t'embrasser aujourd'hui, alors... »

Il rigole un peu et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Mais bon... j'regrette pas, hein... C'est juste... Rah, merde. Il me faut une bière. »

Il se lève et va chercher ce qu'il faut au frigo, dépose les bouteilles sur la table basse et va changer de musique. Du Lou Reed, ça détend. Puis, il revient s'asseoir dans le canapé et entame sa bière, et ça fait du bien ! Ça fait redescendre la pression, comme dit Kagami.

**KAGAMI**

Il prend sa bouteille lui aussi et en boit quelques gorgées. Il observe Aomine du coin de œil qui se trouve de nouveau à une distance "normale" de lui à présent. Il n'a pas non plus trop réfléchi au fait que Aomine s'accepte tout juste, même un baiser en y réfléchissant ça lui semble miraculeux.

« Daiki... Même ça si ça va trop vite... T'as le droit de le dire ok ? Quand... J'te dis que j'attendrai, j'attendrai pour tout ce que tu veux… Si tu veux du temps pour y réfléchir, pour accepter tout ça... J'comprends... C'est pas trop tard. Et c'est pas parce qu'on pourrait croire qu'on a perdu plusieurs années qu'il faut se précipiter. C'est pas trop tard... Et demain ce sera pas trop tard non plus. »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit en buvant sa bière, regardant Kagami du coin de l'œil. Il fait battre son cœur et il ne veut plus... mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Non, je... J'ai envie d'être avec toi aussi, tu vois... Alors ouais, j'ai sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps, mais... Pas pour réfléchir. J'en ai marre de réfléchir, à tout, tout le temps. Ça m'a fait prendre trop de mauvaises décisions. »

Il pose une main timide sur la cuisse de Kagami et lui lance un regard.

« Pour toi aussi ça pourrait aller trop vite... Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé avant... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit doucement et vient poser sa main sur celle d'Aomine pour mêler ses doigts aux siens.

« Ça pourrait... Mais non... Pas pour toi... Je sais pas comment t'expliquer... Quand j'pensais qu'avec toi c'était pas possible... En fait quand j't'ai dit ce que je ressentais. Dans ma tête, j'étais pas prêt parce que j'avais déjà fait une croix sur toi et sur lui. Et... J'voulais du calme parce... J'voulais me poser et j'me disais que j'attendrai de trouver le bon. Et je savais que si ça pouvait pas être toi... Ce serait long tu vois de retomber amoureux... Te le dire c'était comme la première étape pour tourner la page d'un truc qu'avait même pas commencer. Mais tourner la page complètement c'est long. »

Il caresse doucement la paume de la main d'Aomine du pouce et lui sourit.

« Mais en fait... J'ai pas besoin de tourner cette page... Et elle me plaît bien. »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots font palpiter son cœur.

« Ok... Ok je comprends... J'avais... pas vraiment envisagé ce cas de figure non plus... Mais j'ai lamentablement échoué à me draper dans ma dignité et à t'abandonner, alors... »

Il se mordille la lèvre et esquisse un sourire en levant sa bière.

« Alors... on trinque à... "plus qu'amis", cette fois ?...

— Yes. "plus qu'amis". »

Kagami sourit et lève aussi sa bouteille pour la faire tinter doucement contre la sienne.

Aomine le regarde encore à la dérobée et boit une gorgée. Il est un peu étourdi par tout ce qui vient de se passer. Il a comme l'impression qu'une force l'a attiré et retenu près de Kagami, et qu'il aurait été vain de chercher à la contrer. Comme s'ils étaient destinés à parcourir le même chemin. Il serre un peu les doigts de Kagami entre les siens. Cette timidité qu'il éprouve est très nouvelle, très déstabilisante, mais pas tout à fait désagréable. La nature de sa relation avec Kagami a changé et il doit encore s'y habituer, mais... Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé mais probablement pas un Aomine aussi timide. C'est un peu déroutant. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'il franchirait ce cap si tôt. Aomine aurait pu attendre d'avoir plus confiance en lui, mais il a préféré venir à lui tout de suite. Et au fond, ça le touche énormément et le rassure, Daiki change tellement de chose pour lui, il avance sans se retourner. Vite ? Trop vite ? La question n'est pas là, Daiki choisit son rythme et il a besoin peut-être de tourner cette page rapidement pour travailler sur une page vierge comme un homme neuf. D'une certaine manière, Aomine se montre vulnérable face à lui sans essayer de se cacher ou de sauver les apparences et ça l'émeut qu'il lui offre ça en toute confiance.

« Au fait... Quand je suis allé chercher les bières tout à l'heure... J'ai constaté que ton frigo était très peu fourni. Or tu m'avais invité à dîner je crois... Et j'commence à avoir faim. À moins que tout ça n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir me sauter dessus sauvagement ! »

Le brun rigole à ces mots.

« Ouais évidemment, parce que quand j'ai prononcé le mot "dîner", j'étais sûr que tu viendrais quoi qu'il arrive ! Nan mais... En vrai j'pensais commander vu que la cuisine et moi c'est pas tout à fait une grande histoire d'amour !

— J'savais qu't'étais un manipulateur ! »

Il sourit et lâche la main d'Aomine pour récupérer son téléphone.

« Alors... On commande quoi ?!

— Hm... Y a une bonne pizzeria qui fait de la vente à emporter pas loin d'ici... »

Il fouille le dessous de la table basse et tend un menu à Kagami.

« Tout est bon. J'ai eu le temps de goûter presque toute la carte ! Le livreur m'adore déjà.

— Ah ça m'rappelle... Qu'il faut que j'te prévienne d'un truc... »

Taiga quitte la carte qu'il consultait des yeux pour regarder Aomine.

« J'crois que j'vais être du genre très jaloux. Il a pas intérêt à trop t'adorer ce livreur ! »

Il dit ses mots en plaisantant et reporte son attention sur le menu. Mais au fond, il réalise que ce n'est pas une blague alors que son estomac fait quelques nœuds. Pourtant il n'a jamais été très jaloux, en tout cas il se faisait une raison quand Levi draguait des filles devant lui. Mais là, ça venait du fond des tripes. Peut-être justement à cause de Levi, mais il est convaincu que ce n'est pas tout. Aomine il y'a quelque chose de très fort dans ce qu'il éprouve pour lui, bien plus que tout ce qu'il a connu avant. Et ça le rend faible face à lui et ça fait naître des sentiments moches dont il n'est pas très fier.

« T'inquiète, il adore surtout mes pourboires », réplique Aomine en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

**AOMINE**

La jalousie... Celle de Lola, il avait du mal. Notamment parce qu'elle était totalement injustifiée, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais si Kagami est jaloux... Pour le moment, ça lui paraît plutôt gratifiant pour lui. Et il sent qu'il risque de l'être aussi à son égard. Ça reste à découvrir.

Il regarde le menu par-dessus l'épaule de Kagami.

« Ouais, j'crois que j'vais encore craquer pour l'orientale...

— Ok... Hm... J'vais prendre la fermière. »

**KAGAMI**

Il compose rapidement le numéro de téléphone et passe la commande. Il raccroche finalement au bout de quelques minutes en souriant.

« Quinze minutes. »

Et naturellement, il se rapproche d'Aomine et pose un baiser dans son cou sans y penser.

« Juste le temps de finir nos bières quoi... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, il aime la familiarité et le naturel des gestes de Kagami, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir agir de la même façon avec lui, du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais ça le rassure que pour Kagami, ça semble couler de source.

« Super, merci. Hm, au fait... Y a un match ce soir. Les Charlotte Hornets vs les Memphis Grizzlies... Tu veux regarder ?

— Quoi?! Tu me proposes de mater un match de basket ?!, Kagami rigole, carrément que je veux regarder. En plus... On va devoir les affronter bientôt.

— Ouais, c'est vrai... Du coup on va pouvoir les observer. On va taffer en même temps que se divertir, c'est tout bénèf !

— C'est l'avantage de ce métier !

— Tu le sens comment ce match, d'ailleurs ? J'veux dire... le prochain qu'on va jouer. Le premier avec les Lakers.

— On est favori... Ça devrait bien se passer. J'espère surtout qu'ils nous feront jouer !

— Ouais, moi aussi... J'ai envie d'une occasion de prouver qu'ils ont eu raison de me recruter. »

**KAGAMI**

Il aime le voir enthousiaste et motivé. Il lui donne un léger coup d'épaule.

« Moi j'sais qu'ils ont bien fait de te recruter... Au moins parce que ça m'a permis de te retrouver. »

Tout sourire, il pose un baiser sur la joue d'Aomine et boit quelques gorgées de bière. Le brun sourit légèrement, un peu rêveur.

« Ouais. C'était un sacré coup de chance.

— Tu m'étonnes. »

Il s'appuie un peu plus contre Aomine. Il a envie de s'assurer que tout ça est bien réel. Mais...

« Zut... Ma bière est vide...

— Mince alors... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour y remédier, hein ? »

Aomine le regarde avec un sourire taquin, mais semble renoncer à l'embêter aussi vite qu'il a commencé et va chercher de quoi les ravitailler.

« Merci ! »

Mais Aomine n'a pas le temps de se rassoir que l'interphone sonne. Et un sourire illumine le visage de Kagami.

« Les pizzas ! Super timing !

— Mouais... »


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello à tous, et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre :) On espère que vous allez bien chez vous.**

**Enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci pour la review :) Eh oui un Daiki intimidé n'est pas chose courante, mais Taiga rend bien des choses possibles ;)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il se lève en râlant pour aller chercher les pizzas, et c'est bien le jeune homme habituel qui l'attend derrière la porte, grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir ! Des pizzas pour accompagner le match de ce soir ?

— Ouais... Ça promet d'être intéressant.

— Tu paries sur qui ?

— Les Charlotte Hornets. 90 % sûr, même si dans le basket on peut toujours s'attendre à des retournements de situation.

— Ah bah si c'est toi qui le dis, je te crois !

— Merci pour les pizzas… »

Il attrape les cartons et tend un billet au jeune homme.

« Tiens, avec un petit bonus comme d'hab...

— Trop cool ! Allez j'me sauve ! Bonne soirée !

— Pareil. »

Aomine referme la porte et rejoint Kagami avec les pizzas.

« Ah ouais définitivement... C'est carrément ton pote le gars, mais il n'y a pas de jalousie dans sa voix juste de l'amusement.

— Ma première vraie relation sociale à L.A... le livreur de pizza ! J'crois que ça en dit long sur moi...

— Tu me blesses..., répond Kagami faussement vexé, je croyais que c'était moi ta première relation à L.A. !

— Ouais mais toi j'te connaissais déjà avant, c'est de la triche. »

Il adresse un sourire à Kagami et s'aperçoit que c'est l'heure, alors il coupe la musique et allume la télé. Le match vient tout juste de commencer.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse aussitôt absorbé par le match. Il mange sa pizza, le regard rivé sur l'écran et penché au dessus du carton pour ne pas en foutre partout. Comme il aime que ce soit épicé, il ajoute une tonne de sauce et ça à tendance à dégouliner.

« Oh... Les Charlottes commencent forts... Ça donne le ton... »

Aomine l'observe d'un air perplexe.

« T'es sûr que tu vas pas prendre feu avec toute cette sauce piquante ?!

— Huh ?! Mais non t'inquiète... J'en mets toujours plein !

— Soit, soit... bah tu m'embrasses pas avec cette langue-là avant d'avoir rincé tout ça à la bière ! »

Daiki se marre doucement et s'occupe de sa propre pizza. Lui, il rougit. L'espace de quelques instants il a un peu oublié que leur relation avait évolué. C'est vrai il peut l'embrasser maintenant. Il se mord la lèvre.

« T'inquiète je rince avec autant de bière que tu veux ! »

Ça réveille les petits papillons dans son ventre et il essaie de se reconcentrer sur le match, mais un sourire heureux reste accroché aux coins de ses lèvres.

**AOMINE**

Il suit le match plus distraitement que d'habitude, la présence de Kagami près de lui le déconcentre. Il y a cela dit plusieurs belles actions qui lui arrachent quelques exclamations d'enthousiasme. Chaque fois qu'il regarde un match de NBA, il se rappelle pourquoi il a choisi ce sport, et pourquoi il a emménagé aux USA. Il a toujours voulu marcher dans les traces de ces joueurs d'exception.

« Joli panier ! Les Grizzlies se battent bien ce soir... »

L'action est tellement palpitante que Kagami en oublie quelques instants de manger, la part de pizza en l'air bouche entrouverte. Aomine le remarque, et ça le fait rire.

« Voyez-vous ça... Un match tellement passionnant que même le tigre en oublie sa pitance... J'suis impressionné. Faudra que je raconte ça aux Charlottes quand on jouera contre eux !

— Ah mais avoue que cette action elle était dingue... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se remet donc à manger. Ça coule un peu partout sur ses doigts. Il continue à commenter le match en buvant sa bière et en descendant tranquillement sa pizza. Malgré tous ses efforts, les papillons dans son ventre ne se calment pas et il a vraiment une conscience aiguë de la présence d'Aomine à ses côtés. Il est toujours le même et pourtant il a l'impression qu'il est mille fois différent.

**AOMINE**

Il termine sa pizza et s'affale pour boire sa bière, sa main dérivant de nouveau sur la cuisse de Kagami. Il apprécie de sentir sa présence solaire et rassurante proche de lui. Il aimerait que cette soirée ne finisse jamais.

**KAGAMI**

Le geste d'Aomine, cette main chaude sur sa cuisse, le conforte dans l'incroyable. Oui Aomine et lui sont à présent... En couple.

Il rougit et son cœur palpite un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il boit un peu de bière pour se remettre les idées en place et il termine rapidement sa pizza. Il s'essuie les mains et s'installe confortablement à son tour dans le canapé en s'approchant suffisamment d'Aomine pour que leurs épaules se touchent.

**AOMINE**

Il a l'impression que l'odeur de Kagami envahit la pièce. Sa simple proximité lui donne un peu le tournis. Il a du mal à croire ce qui s'est passé ce soir, du mal à croire à ce qui se passe encore...

Taiga et lui. Ensemble.

Son cœur s'accélère en y pensant. Mais il évite de laisser son esprit s'attarder sur cette idée, parce que ça lui fait peur, aussi. Il préfère ne pas prendre trop de recul, et juste profiter de sa présence, là, maintenant.

Malgré tout, ses pensées dérivent, et il réalise que... il n'a pas envie de rester seul cette nuit. Si Kagami s'en va, tous ses doutes vont refaire surface, et il va ressasser, angoisser. Sans compter que... il n'a pas envie que Kagami s'en aille. Il veut passer la nuit avec lui, mais...

Il redoute sa réaction. Ce n'est pas un peu abusé de lui demander ça ?!

_Oh, et puis merde..._

« Taiga, est-ce que... euh... tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il arrête son geste alors qu'il allait porter sa bière à sa bouche. Il tourne la tête pour regarder Aomine. Il faut avouer qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Il n'a pas envie de partir et rentrer dans son appartement vide, il veut prolonger autant que possible le temps passer avec Aomine lui aussi, mais il ne pensait qu'il lui ferait une telle proposition si vite. Cependant, il en est évidemment ravi.

Il se doute que c'est en tout bien tout honneur et il se demande juste si ça cache quelque chose. Et puis il sourit et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ok. »

Il se cale un peu mieux contre lui. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur sa cuisse.

« ... Faudra qu'tu m'prêtes des fringues. »

**AOMINE**

Il souffle, soulagé de sa réponse. Un refus l'aurait fait se sentir vraiment con.

« Ouais je te prêterai ça... Sur toi ce sera un poil moulant, mais bon c'est pas trop moi que ça va déranger... »

Il tourne la tête et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il s'habitue peu à peu à ces petits gestes, à cette proximité physique.

« Ah ouais ? T'aime bien me mater alors ? » demande Kagami malicieusement.

Il rougit violemment.

« Disons que... maintenant... j'vais sûrement me le permettre... » Il esquisse un sourire. « Je crois que ce serait... vraiment dommage de m'en priver.

— Hm... C'est vrai que j'ai l'droit de te mater ouvertement aussi alors... J'aime bien l'idée., Kagami sourit, ses doigts caressent doucement la cuisse d'Aomine., Ah... Le dernier quart temps !

— Ah, yes ! »

Il reporte son attention sur l'écran. Les joueurs se livrent une guerre acharnée. Le jeu s'accélère, tout le monde donne tout pour la dernière partie du match. Les esprits s'échauffent aussi et les fautes techniques commencent à pleuvoir. Les coachs gueulent de chaque côté du terrain. Il se marre un peu.

« Oula, c'est tendu !

— Tu m'étonnes... Premier match de la saison... C'est un peu le match qui donne le ton quoi. »

**KAGAMI**

Inconsciemment, il serre un peu la cuisse d'Aomine dans sa main quand la tension du match s'intensifie. Il se redresse c'est la dernière minute et rien n'est joué les Grizzlies peuvent encore marquer. Mais la défense des Charlottes est impitoyable.

**AOMINE**

Le suspense est total. Le score est serré et les Grizzlies parviennent à marquer, mais un superbe alley-oop de dernière minute des Charlottes assure la victoire. Il siffle.

« Impressionnant. Bon, bah j'ai gagné. J'aurais dû parier des pizzas à volonté pour la semaine avec Kyle !

— Ouais... Mais la victoire est pas écrasante. C'était un beau match, n'empêche... J'espère qu'on en aura d'aussi palpitants. »

**KAGAMI**

Il bâille. La journée a été riche, il est vingt-trois heures passé et demain il faut aller à l'entraînement.

« C'est le bon moment pour aller se coucher non ?

— Hm ouais bonne idée. Si tu veux faire un tour à la salle de bain c'est au bout du couloir. Sinon la chambre, c'est par là. »

Il désigne du pouce une porte derrière le canapé.

« Ok. Et les toilettes ? Et... T'as une brosse à dent à m'dépanner ?

— Les toilettes sont dans la salle de bain. Et tu trouveras des brosses à dent dans le meuble sous le lavabo !

— C'est parfait. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut alors. »

Il se lève, sa main caresse une dernière fois la cuisse d'Aomine. Il retient une envie de l'embrasser. Et il rejoint la salle de bain pour se préparer à dormir. Il observe mais c'est aussi vide et froid que chez lui. Il trouve les brosses à dent. Et en se brossant les dents, seul devant le miroir, il repense à cette soirée toujours stupéfait par la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements. Dents propres, il retire son jean qu'il pose sur la chaise qui est là et il ressort prêt à dormir.

**AOMINE**

Il est allé se mettre directement au lit, la flemme de passer par la salle de bain. Il a l'habitude de dormir nu mais pour cette fois... il a gardé son boxer. Il a laissé la lampe de chevet allumée et attend Kagami, bras croisés derrière la tête, en contemplant rêveusement le plafond. Il est un peu impatient, il appréhende aussi, il se sent comme un ado. Mais après tout... Kagami est son premier petit ami. Et c'est neuf de ce soir. Comment ne pas être un tout petit peu nerveux ?!

**KAGAMI**

Il le retrouve dans la chambre. Généralement, il dort juste avec son boxer mais il ne veut pas faire flipper son nouveau petit ami alors il a aussi gardé son débardeur. Il contourne le lit pour se glisser sous la couverture et il se penche doucement sur Aomine pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**AOMINE**

Il retient un peu Kagami par la nuque pour prolonger le baiser, tandis qu'il tâtonne d'une main pour éteindre la lumière. Il se sent moins timide dans le noir, dans l'intimité du lit. Il prend conscience de toutes les premières fois qu'il est sur le point de vivre avec lui. Toutes ces choses qu'un couple vit, il va les revivre... mais en plus vrai. En mieux.

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur bat plus vite. Penché au dessus d'Aomine, le touchant à peine par peur de l'effrayer, de nouveau il l'embrasse, goûte ses lèvres. Encouragé par la main de Daiki sur sa nuque, il approfondit le baiser. Il profite de l'échange puis doucement, il se rapproche un peu de lui. Il colle sa jambe et son bassin contre le sien et il vient avec précaution poser sa main sur son ventre dénudé. La chambre plongée dans le noir, il ne peut plus compter sur sa vue pour le découvrir alors il s'en remet totalement à ses autres sens. Il goûte les lèvres d'Aomine et vient à la rencontre de sa langue. Ses oreilles bourdonnent des battements de son cœur affolé. L'odeur d'Aomine est partout, l'enveloppe et parasite son cerveau.

**AOMINE**

Il a l'impression d'être hypersensible au contact de Kagami. Tout son corps réagit quand il le touche. Il glisse une main dans le bas de son dos et le caresse doucement, cherchant de nouveau ses lèvres dans la pénombre.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne pense déjà plus rationnellement, quand les doigts d'Aomine se posent sur son dos et sa nuque. Ils frissonnent et ce simple contact le met en émoi.

Il n'a jamais été aussi ému de découvrir pour la première fois le corps d'un nouvel amant. Il est fébrile et n'essaie pas de rationaliser, de contrôler, il s'abandonne à ses sensations. Il vit le moment, le ressent. Il devine au contact des doigts d'Aomine qui pressent sa nuque, à sa poitrine qui se soulève sous sa main et à sa langue qui répond à la sienne qu'il est dans un état proche du sien.

Son corps sensible réagit, par réflexe il presse un peu plus son bassin contre la hanche de son petit ami, alors que son érection se réveille vivement.

Il pense vaguement qu'il aurait dû gérer ça pour s'éviter ce genre de désagrément, inévitable surtout après la première frustration. Il pense… Ou pas. Il a du mal à réfléchir en vérité. D'ailleurs, il n'essaie pas vraiment. Il se perd dans ses sensations primaires animales, le goût, l'odeur et... le touché de la peau d'Aomine sous ses doigts qui palpent et découvrent le dessin de ses muscles abdominaux.

Il le désire. Mais c'est bien plus qu'un simple désir physique. Il le veut entier, il le veut complet. Son corps, son âme. Lui. Son ventre est brûlant de ce besoin, de cette envie de lui. Il ne veut pas juste le prendre comme on prend un objet qui nous attire. Il veut que Aomine se donne à lui, quand il se sent prêt. Alors il se laisse guider par les réactions de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Son cœur bat lourdement dans ses oreilles. Il a l'impression de se tenir debout sur une falaise, à quelques pas du vide. Là, dans le noir, dans le silence bourdonnant de la nuit américaine, il s'égare dans un rêve. Mais quand l'érection de Kagami se presse contre sa hanche, il se rappelle de la réalité de l'instant, et son cœur bat encore plus vite. Son membre tressaille, frottant contre le tissu de son boxer.

Sa main se pose sur la hanche de Kagami, puis dérive, timide mais guidée par un irrépressible désir, vers son fessier musclé. Il oublie presque de respirer tandis que ses doigts découvrent la forme et la dureté des muscles sous l'étoffe fine. Sa caresse devient plus assurée et il reprend son souffle, la poitrine oppressée par le désir.

Il noue ses doigts sur la nuque de Kagami et continue à l'embrasser. Il ne se donne pas une seconde pour douter, pour ralentir avant de franchir le bord de cette falaise et tomber dans le vide. Sa liberté, il doit la conquérir... Se défaire de ses angoisses, de sa culpabilité. Déposer son fardeau. Pour, peut-être, enfin se sentir pousser des ailes.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à la demande d'Aomine avec gourmandise. Sa bouche ne quitte plus la sienne. Il est fasciné par l'échange qui se joue entre eux. Il apprécie l'exploration timide d'Aomine sur son corps. Et quelques craintes cèdent doucement, des craintes dont il ne prend conscience qu'au moment où elles s'effacent sous les actions du brun.

La crainte que Aomine ne se sente pas à l'aise avec son corps d'homme, après toutes ses années à nier. La peur que Aomine n'apprécie pas ses caresses de ses mains calleuses de basketteur. L'angoisse qu'il recule, qu'il le fuit une nouvelle fois.

Il n'attend que ça qu'il le touche, sentir ses mains partout sur lui, alors celle qui palpe ses fesses lui plaît. Il regrette d'avoir garder son t-shirt, il aurait aimé sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il n'a jamais autant désiré et appréhendé à la fois de toucher son partenaire. Il a tellement conscience de la nouveauté de la situation. Malgré l'habitude, malgré des jeux de séduction qu'il maîtrise plutôt bien normalement, il a l'impression de tout redécouvrir. Pour la première fois, il a peur de se tromper. Parce que cette fois est importante. Aomine lui offre quelque chose d'énorme, il lui offre sa confiance, il lui offre ses premières fois avec un homme. Alors, il ne veut pas se foirer. Il veut que Aomine découvre quelque chose de beau et doux. Parce que souvent les premières fois ne sont pas si belles que ça.

Sa main continue son exploration, elle caresse le torse d'Aomine, accroche un mamelon et descend sur ses flancs, sa hanche. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser dans sa poitrine tellement il bat incroyablement vite. Sa paume effleure l'érection de Daiki à travers le tissu.

**AOMINE**

Il a déjà pris son pied au cours d'une relation sexuelle, mais son plaisir était mécanique, naissant par réaction à une stimulation adéquate. Parfois, l'intimité qu'il partageait émotionnellement ou spirituellement avec une femme, comme avec Lola, rendait ça plus agréable, la tendresse ajoutant une sorte de plus-value à une activité qu'il préférait, somme toute, mener en solitaire.

Jamais son corps n'a réagi aussi intensément, jamais une simple caresse sur sa peau n'a provoqué tant de frissons, jamais un baiser ne l'a ainsi enflammé. Jamais il n'a connu cette soif de l'autre qui semble consumer l'intérieur de sa peau.

Et jamais il n'a touché un corps masculin, à la fois semblable au sien et autre. Un corps qui fonctionne comme le sien, mais qui ressent différemment, qui n'a pas la même apparence. Un corps qui l'attire.

Il mord un peu la lèvre de Kagami quand celui-ci effleure son érection. Une petite décharge électrique court le long de ses nerfs et son bassin se soulève instinctivement pour venir à la rencontre de cette paume.

**KAGAMI**

Il retient un peu sa respiration à cette morsure, mais il ne proteste pas et se laisse faire en le sentant presser son érection contre sa paume. Il prend cette réaction comme une invitation et il vient poser sa main plus fermement sur le membre dur et il commence à le stimuler doucement à travers le tissu, frottant de bas en haut alors que son index vient effleurer son gland.

**AOMINE**

Il se détache des lèvres de Kagami, essoufflé. Il a l'impression que le bruit de sa respiration lourde sature le silence. Tout son corps se tend et se crispe tandis que la main de Kagami masse doucement son membre. Il le vit comme si c'était vraiment la première fois qu'on le touchait, avec intensité, et une fébrilité qui fait s'emballer son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Sa main quitte les fesses attirantes de son ancien rival pour se glisser sous son haut qu'il remonte en même temps pour avoir accès à plus de peau nue. Le dos de Kagami est chaud, noueux, large et rassurant. Toute sa personne possède cet aspect rassurant, cette qualité qu'il ne sait pas nommer ou définir, mais qui lui donne envie de se blottir contre lui, de se confier à lui. Kagami n'est pas seulement un ami pour qui il a développé des sentiments et une attirance physique. C'est son rivage, son foyer. Il le sait, il le sent maintenant. C'était lui qu'il attendait.

La pureté de cette émotion le surprend. Et il comprend que la liberté qui lui a tant manqué ne se trouve pas seulement dans son acceptation de lui-même, mais de l'autre aussi. Sa solitude a été son armure mais aussi son carcan. Mais une autre voie est possible…

**KAGAMI**

Son souffle est un peu court. Il frémit et sent son désir s'exacerber sous les mains d'Aomine qui continuent leur exploration sur son dos.

On ne l'a jamais touché comme Aomine le fait, comme s'il voulait connaître le moindre détail de son corps. Ça l'émeut et le rend fébrile.

**AOMINE**

Il pose sa main libre sur le visage de Kagami, effleurant la géographie à la fois familière et nouvelle de ses traits, et caresse du pouce ses lèvres devenues si désirables.

**KAGAMI**

S'ils n'étaient pas dans le noir, Aomine pourrait le voir rougir un peu de sentir ses doigts découvrir son visage. Il a toujours eu quelques complexes, et ça lui donne l'impression que Aomine l'observe encore plus intimement qu'avec ses yeux.

**AOMINE**

Et il sent qu'il commence à tomber dans le vide qui l'attendait au bout de sa très longue route. Il ne cherche plus à se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Il réalise vaguement que quelque part, il avait raison d'avoir peur d'emprunter ce chemin-là. C'est vertigineux, terrifiant de sentir sans attaches et sans contraintes, au seuil d'un tout autre monde parfaitement inconnu. Mais c'est aussi exaltant et fou.

KAGAMI

Il embrasse ce pouce qui glisse sur ses lèvres et doucement il vient caresser l'élastique du boxer d'Aomine du bout des doigts frottant toujours sa paume sur son membre et lentement il agrippe le vêtement pour le faire glisser et dévoiler le sexe tendu d'Aomine, dont il effleure du bout des doigts la peau douce.

**AOMINE**

Il retient son souffle en sentant son sous-vêtement descendre sur ses hanches et découvrir son membre. Il se sent étrangement nu, comme s'il pouvait percevoir le moindre souffle d'air caresser sa peau. Puis, lorsque les doigts de Kagami glissent sur lui, il expire en retenant un gémissement. Il s'immobilise pratiquement, saisi par la sensation, puis pose sa main sur celle de Kagami, la pressant légèrement contre son sexe pour l'inciter à continuer.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'hésite pas quand la main d'Aomine l'invite à pousser plus loin ses caresses, il le prend alors en main et vient doucement la faire coulisser dessus. Il embrasse sa mâchoire et descend sur son cou qu'il vient caresser de ses lèvres.

L'autre main de Daiki revient caresser ses fesses, se nichant ensuite dans la chaleur à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et venant explorer le relief de ses testicules. Il émet une petite plainte de plaisir presque étouffée dans le cou de son petit ami et se tend, accentuant la cambrure de ses reins et la pression de son érection contre sa hanche.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, saturé déjà de sensations profondes de plaisir. Ses doigts caressent plus fermement les bourses de Kagami, son bassin ondule en accompagnant les lents mouvements de sa main sur son sexe tendu. Les lèvres de son petit ami sur son cou font cascader des frissons brûlants au creux de ses reins. Il agrippe et presse son épaule, cette même épaule qu'il a tant de fois négligemment entouré de son bras en trouvant n'importe quelle réplique salée à base de "Bakagami", juste pour le plaisir de taquiner son rival. C'est toujours difficile de croire que c'est cette même personne à ses côtés sous les draps, qui le touche si intimement et provoque des sensations si intenses en lui. Et à la fois, c'est comme une évidence, ça n'aurait pu être personne d'autre...

**KAGAMI**

Il accélère subtilement les mouvements de sa main. Il mordille la peau de sa proie. Il se colle plus à lui, se rapprochant autant qu'il peut. Il repose sur son épaule et sa main libérée, celle sur laquelle il s'appuyait pour ne pas entièrement écraser Aomine, vient se poser sur son flanc. Il est pratiquement allongé sur lui, il ondule un peu le bassin frottant son érection contre la hanche d'Aomine.

Il en veut plus, surtout avec les doigts d'Aomine qui viennent stimuler ainsi ses testicules. Il halète un peu dans son cou puis se redresse. Il presse quelques instants ses lèvres contre les siennes et pose son front contre le sien, il déglutit et souffle de sa voix brûlante de désir.

« Dai… »

**AOMINE**

Ça le chamboule un peu de constater l'effet qu'il produit sur Kagami. Non qu'il en mène plus large... Mais c'est une sensation envoûtante, euphorisante. Il reste un instant immobile, le souffle court, caressant les cheveux de Kagami qui a posé son front contre le sien. Puis, il écarte un peu plus les jambes et glisse son genou sous la cuisse de Kagami pour l'inviter à venir se nicher entre les siennes. Il a envie de sentir le poids de son corps contre le sien.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne refuse pas cette invitation évidemment et il s'installe entre ses jambes, son érection encore bien protégée du sous-vêtement vient frotter celle d'Aomine. À la faveur de ce mouvement il retire son haut qui le gêne pour profiter de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Enfin il revient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les suce doucement et reprend son sexe dans sa main qu'il frotte contre le sien toujours emprisonné.

« ... J'ai envie de nous masturber ensemble... J'commence à me sentir très... Si... C'est ok pour toi... »

**AOMINE**

Avant de répondre, il glisse ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Kagami et le fait descendre sur ses cuisses. Il étouffe un gémissement lorsque son membre mis à nu appuie contre le sien. Il empoigne ses fesses et murmure d'une voix fêlée par le désir :

« C'est ok... j'en ai envie... »

**KAGAMI**

Au moment où son sexe a retrouvé un peu de liberté il n'a pas pu retenir un gémissement rauque. La voix d'Aomine fait remonter un frisson de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son murmure est sensuel et remue son ventre. Il vient empoigner leurs verges et commence à doucement les caresser ensemble. Il retourne explorer son cou et son torse de ses lèvres. De sentir le sexe d'Aomine frotter, palpiter contre le sien, leur peaux fines, douces et chaudes se rencontrer et se mêler, il gémit doucement de plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il se cambre sur le matelas, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu dans la peau de son petit ami. Il relève un peu la tête pour goûter à son tour la peau chaude et légèrement salée de son cou où la sueur commence à perler. La pression monte dans son bas-ventre, le désir déferle en lui, battant en brèche toute pensée cohérente.

« Taiga... »

Il murmure d'une voix presque suppliante, étourdi par ces sensations si nouvelles qui électrisent tout son corps, rendant sa peau hypersensible.

**KAGAMI**

Quand il se tend et qu'il murmure de cette manière son prénom. Il regrette que ces yeux ne puissent voir dans le noir. Même habitués à la pénombre, il fait encore trop sombre. Il voudrait pouvoir contempler le visage de son amant dans le plaisir.

Sa main libre vient caresser la joue d'Aomine et remonte un peu dans ses cheveux. Il est ému de sentir Aomine aussi réceptif sous ses caresses. Il halète contre sa joue. Il garde son visage près du sien et se laisse enivrer par son odeur. Sa main habituée polit avec dextérité leurs deux sexes et il vient taquiner le gland d'Aomine de son pouce.

Sa voix est rauque, lourde de plaisir.

« Daiki… C'est bon... »

**AOMINE**

Sa respiration est devenue très rapide et superficielle. La stimulation est divine, enivrante. Il en perd peu à peu ses réserves et laisse sa voix exprimer son plaisir tandis qu'il se livre aux attentions expertes de son petit ami. Puis, il tourne la tête pour venir effleurer ses lèvres et chuchote :

« C'est même... trop bon... J'vais pas... pas tenir longtemps... »

**KAGAMI**

Il happe ses lèvres au passage, et les mordille doucement.

« Te retiens pas... »

Il a l'impression que son cœur gonfle dans sa poitrine. Il n'a jamais ressenti autant de satisfaction à procurer du plaisir à quelqu'un. Il veut que Aomine se sente bien, il veut lui donner le meilleur de lui-même et qu'il s'offre à lui entièrement.

**AOMINE**

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette phrase, il oublie de faire attention à l'image qu'il renvoie, il oublie de réfléchir à ce que Kagami pourrait penser de lui, et même de ce que lui, pourrait penser de lui-même. C'est trop tard pour tout ça, il a déjà accepté le plongeon dans le vide. Dans ses relations sexuelles précédentes il est toujours resté sur la réserve, comme extérieur à l'action. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent aussi ancré dans le présent, aussi impliqué.

Il ne cherche plus à surveiller ses réactions et ses gestes. Il embrasse Kagami à pleine bouche, il ondule contre lui, il gémit son plaisir, et laisse l'orgasme monter en lui. Quand il déferle, c'est brusquement, le plaisir se ramifiant instantanément dans tout son corps comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur un cri muet, sa respiration demeure bloquée quelques secondes, puis il pousse une plainte étranglée tandis qu'il se libère dans la main de son petit ami.

**KAGAMI**

Il embrasse son cou. Il est soulagé, soulagé d'avoir pu donner du plaisir à son homme. Il a aimé l'entendre jouir, sentir le liquide chaud se répandre dans sa main et entre leurs deux sexes. Il sourit et se détend un peu. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si nerveux à l'idée de faire plaisir à son homme, en oubliant son propre plaisir. Oui, Daiki est venu un peu trop vite pour lui. Alors il se masturbe encore un peu au contact de la verge de Daiki, sa main poisseuse glissant plus facilement. Ce n'était pas pour lui l'orgasme de ses rêves il avait trop cherché à faire plaisir à Aomine pour se préoccuper du sien. Mais il se laisse aller donnant encore quelque coups de poignet, le nez plongé dans le cou de Daiki il jouit dans une plainte sourde.

Et il a pris plaisir à faire jouir Aomine, à le découvrir, à l'initier. Il est simplement tellement heureux que Daiki réponde à ses sentiments, à son désir.

Il halète dans son cou, la main toujours sur leurs sexes. Il reste silencieux quelques minutes avant de chuchoter.

« Hey... T'aurais quelque chose pour s'essuyer ? »

**AOMINE**

La voix de Kagami lui semble venir de loin. Tout son corps palpite, comme si tous ses nerfs et ses vaisseaux sanguins étaient remontés à la surface. Il tend une main à l'aveugle vers la table de chevet et lui tend un paquet de kleenex. Il laisse doucement sa respiration s'apaiser dans l'obscurité.

Et puis, sa lucidité lui revenant, le ballet des pensées qui tournent sur elles-mêmes reprend dans sa tête. Il a l'impression qu'il aurait dû donner plus. Qu'il est allé trop vite. Que son amant est resté sur sa faim.

« Désolé si c'était... frustrant... c'est la... première fois... »

Il s'interrompt, remerciant l'obscurité qui dissimule son visage empourpré.

« J'ai jamais _vraiment_ pris mon pied avec quelqu'un... »

Il se sent terriblement con, terriblement plus jeune qu'il ne l'est déjà. Son cœur se remet à battre très fort, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il a lâché prise... Il s'est laissé aller... Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu rester en contrôle. Il a oublié tout ça pendant qu'il se laissait guider par ses pulsions... Mais au final... N'a-t-il pas été simplement décevant ? Qui voudrait, qui aurait la patience de rester aux côtés d'un homo refoulé ?

Ses pensées sont impitoyables envers lui-même, une part de lui le sait. Mais il a toujours fonctionné ainsi. Il ne connaît que la violence. Et maintenant qu'il a laissé accès à sa vulnérabilité... Il a l'impression que le moindre mot pourrait le faire voler en éclats. C'était le risque à prendre. Il essaie de se raisonner, mais...

...mais il est tombé dans le vide désiré et redouté. Et toutes ses pensées s'y effilochent et reviennent comme des boomerangs le cogner en pleine figure. Pas de retour en arrière possible. Il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul au pire moment. Maintenant qu'il s'est exposé. Peur de regretter ça toute sa vie.

Tout ça traverse sa tête très vite, juste le temps qu'il tende ces foutus kleenex à Kagami, et ça crispe douloureusement son corps. D'autant plus par contraste avec ce premier véritable orgasme qu'il a jamais éprouvé avec quelqu'un. Il serre les paupières pour repousser ces idées noires. Mais c'est beaucoup moins efficace maintenant que la tension est retombée.

**KAGAMI**

Il prend le paquet de kleenex pour s'essuyer la main et il tend le bras pour essayer de rallumer cette putain de lumière, il sent bien dans l'hésitation de son petit ami, dans sa réaction qu'il pense trop. Il n'aime pas ça. Il garde une main ferme sur son poignet, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, alors qu'il pourrait difficilement le faire puisqu'il l'écrase toujours de son poids. Après cet échange, hors de question de le laisser tenter de s'éloigner encore une fois.

« Tain sérieux… Il est où l'interrupteur ?! »

Là tout de suite, il a vraiment besoin de le voir, de lire son regard. L'échange doit être complet.

**AOMINE**

De sa main libre il actionne l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. La lumière jaillit, brutale. Il ferme les yeux, autant pour s'en isoler que pour ne pas avoir à regarder tout de suite son nouveau petit ami.

**KAGAMI**

Il grimace, la lumière n'est pas très violente mais après être resté aussi longtemps dans le noir complet ça suffit à éblouir. Il s'adapte vite et regarde son homme. Il desserre un peu sa main sur son poignet qu'il caresse doucement. D'une voix douce il murmure.

« Daiki… Regarde-moi... »

**AOMINE**

Il soulève ses paupières et regarde Kagami. Son cœur bat toujours trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il craint ce qu'il va voir dans ses yeux, il redoute aussi ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Mais il soutient son regard.

**KAGAMI**

Il lui sourit et caresse doucement sa joue. Son cœur bat un peu vite, il est fébrile, il déborde d'énergie et d'optimisme et de bonheur tout simplement. Son sourire est immense, ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour Aomine, habituellement sur le terrain de basket… Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir c'est pour Aomine et juste pour Aomine.

« Te prends pas la tête… Tu fais juste de moi le plus heureux des hommes… »

Il rougit un peu.

« C'était pas frustrant, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir Dai. C'est juste que… J'veux que tu te sentes bien, alors j'me suis peut-être un peu trop concentré sur toi. Je sais que pour toi c'est la première fois… avec un mec… Tu découvres. Et j'veux t'accompagner ok ? Et j'suis content si tu apprécies. Les premières fois sont pas toujours… top on va dire. »

Il embrasse doucement les lèvres d'Aomine. Et il plonge un regard confiant et doux dans le sien.

« Merci pour ta confiance Daiki. Et te mets pas la pression… J'ai bien l'intention de t'apprendre pleins de choses et qu'on se fasse plaisir mutuellement… Mais quand tu seras prêt. Seulement quand tu seras prêt. »

Il sourit pour conclure.

« Si… Je comprends bien… C'était plutôt bien alors ? »

**AOMINE**

Les paroles de Kagami jouent au billard dans sa tête en se télescopant les unes les autres. Il essaie d'aller à l'essentiel, au milieu de mots qui se détachent, comme "heureux", "pas frustrant", "premières fois pas top", "confiance", "pression", "t'apprendre plein de choses", " quand tu seras prêt", et enfin... "c'était plutôt bien ?"

« C'était... J'ai déjà eu des orgasmes, mais... pas comme ça. »

Il déglutit. Merde, c'est juste tellement embarrassant et malaisé de parler de ça. Il a tellement l'impression de tout devoir réapprendre.

« Taiga.. C'est sans doute trop tard pour demander ça, mais... T'es sûr ?... Pour toi... j'suis l'équivalent d'un puceau... Et j'ai passé ma vie à refouler mon homosexualité... Tu crois pas que tu... mérites mieux que ça ? Enfin... tu risques pas de t'ennuyer avec moi ? Perdre patience ? »

Il rougit en entendant ses propres mots, mais c'est trop tard, il les a déjà prononcés.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'en doutait… Il s'en doutait que Aomine avait vraiment des pensées cons dans la tête.

« Oui. Je suis sûr que c'est toi que je veux Daiki. T'es pas un puceau… Et m'ennuyer ? Perdre patience ? T'es sérieux là ? »

Il lève la tête et cherche un réveil qui lui donnerait l'heure. Il n'en trouve pas mais c'est pas grave. L'approximation ira très bien.

« On s'est embrassé il y'a quoi… quatre heures ? Et on vient juste d'avoir notre premier orgasme ensemble… J'dirais qu'on tient plutôt un bon rythme... »

Il essaie de dédramatiser, mais il sent bien que son petit ami est vraiment mal. Il se rallonge à côté de lui, mais sans se détacher de lui, sans le lâcher une seconde. Il a peur que Aomine lui échappe s'il brise le contact. C'est comme si cet orgasme avait brisé la volonté d'Aomine et ça le perturbe un peu.

« Je suis sûr… J'suis vraiment sûr ok ? »

Il caresse doucement son torse nu. Il se mord la lèvre. Il cherche les bons mots pour convaincre Aomine.

« L'expérience… Le passé n'a pas d'importance… C'est toi… J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi… C'est juste une évidence. J'ai pas d'explication rationnelle à te donner… Je le ressens là... »

Et il appuie doucement sur le sternum de son homme.

« Que c'est toi... »

**AOMINE**

« Moi... quoi ?... »

Il déglutit. Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup... En quoi... Quatre heures, comme l'a dit Kagami ? Même si bien sûr plein de choses remontent à plus loin que ça...

Il promène ses mains sur le corps nu de son amant, autant pour le réconforter que pour s'assurer de sa réalité. Et sans attendre la réponse à sa précédente question qui n'en était pas vraiment une...

« J'avais vraiment envie de toi. Vraiment envie que tu restes avec moi cette nuit. Mais je le voulais aussi parce que... J'ai besoin de toi... Je suis... »

Il souffle, exaspéré par ses propres émotions.

« Je voulais tout ça mais je suis... perdu ? Désorienté ? Je sais que je devrais pas insister mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas rester avec moi. Que tout ça... c'était pas sous conditions... Parce que... ce que je ressens pour toi... c'est vraiment fort... »

**KAGAMI**

« Est-ce que des mots ce soir pourraient vraiment te rassurer ? Ce que je ressens est vraiment fort aussi... J'ai pas l'intention de partir... Et je compte pas non plus te laisser t'enfuir... »

Il le regarde un peu suppliant. Lui aussi il est perdu. Il se sent terriblement impuissant à le convaincre de ses sentiments. Il y a bien trois petits mots qui lui trottent dans la tête. Ça fait un moment qu'il y pense mais... Ils lui font peur. Il n'est pas doué avec les mots d'habitudes sûrement parce qu'il y attache beaucoup d'importance. Parce que les promesses doivent être tenues parce que les mensonges sont proscrits. Alors il parle peu habituellement et certains mots sont particulièrement difficiles à dire.

« J'reste là ce soir... Je serais là demain si tu veux... Je serais là après demain... Je serais là tant que tu veux de moi Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots déclenchent une marée d'émotion brûlante dans sa poitrine.

« J'espère que tu le penses, Taiga... Parce que... je suis déjà... accro. Je me vois pas demain soir sans toi. »

Il rit un peu, presque désabusé.

« C'est ridicule pas vrai... Moi qui voulais tout ignorer... tout oublier... tout bloquer... »

_Daiki, calme-toi._

« Je sais que pour toi... ça a été compliqué. T'as plus vraiment de raison de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Putain ça je le sais... Ce qui t'es arrivé ça m'a foutu la rage aussi... Et bien sûr je te ferai pas ce que lui t'a fait... Même si je le voulais... »

Il secoue la tête, désorienté par tout ce qui lui traverse la tête et la poitrine à ce moment-là.

« Je pourrais plus, je... Je t'aime, Taiga... »

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine. Aomine ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit. Ça lui fait peur un peu. La seule fois où on lui a dit... Ça avait été piétiné comme si ce n'était rien, sans importance.

Ça lui avait fait très mal, parce que dans sa tête il l'avait aussi dit des tas de fois. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on piétinait ses sentiments.

Et après ça, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à les dire.

Au moins Levi avait eu la décence de ne jamais les prononcer.

Il est ému et effrayé, ému surtout...

« Je serai là... Demain soir et tous les autres soirs... »

Une larme d'émotion glisse sur sa joue.

« Mais t'as pas intérêt à oublier... Ce que tu viens de dire...

— J'oublierai pas... Si toi t'oublies pas non plus. Parce que... Je te le dis... Et tu pourrais le piétiner comme si c'était rien, sans importance. »

_L_e piétiner comme si c'était rien, sans importance. Ces mots font beaucoup trop écho en lui et lui laboure le coeur et les tripes.

_« _Je l'oublierai pas... Et jamais je les piétinerai... »

Il voudrait lui dire en retour, Daiki les mérite tellement après lui avoir offert tout ça, mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge.

**AOMINE**

Il n'attend pas plus longtemps ces mots qu'il aurait tellement besoin d'entendre dans ce moment de vulnérabilité.

Il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Kagami, les presse un instant contre les siennes. Puis, il se tourne sur le flanc, amenant le bras de Kaga avec le sien, et se niche dans sa chaleur.

Cette émotion-là est familière, de toute façon. Il est habitué à la déception. L'intimité... C'était un doux rêve. Et évidemment que Kagami ne pourrait pas l'aimer comme il le lui réclame, et puis quoi, encore... Il en a juste beaucoup trop demandé. il a débarqué de nulle part avec son désespoir et contaminé toute sa vie. C'était seulement logique.

**KAGAMI**

Le geste d'Aomine lui fait mal. Comme si encore une fois il s'éloignait de lui. Quelque chose dans son regard avant qu'il se retourne, lui a transpercé le cœur. C'est allé trop vite. Il n'arrive pas à parler et Daiki clôt l'échange comme si c'était terminé. Mais il ne veut pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.

« D-daiki... Attends... S'il te plaît... »

Il se redresse légèrement pour le regarder. Alors qu'il lui tourne le dos, il pose une main sur son menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui.

« J'ai... J'ai juste... Peur ? On m'a déjà dit des trucs comme ça... Auxquels j'ai cru très fort... J'ai déjà fait des conneries à cause de ces mots-là... J'ai... Je les ai jamais dit... J'ai l'impression que s'il sortait de ma bouche ils perdraient toute leur valeur... Mais... Moi aussi... Je ressens ça pour toi... Je... _Fuck_... »

Il se mord la lèvre frustré. Frustré de ne pas y arriver alors que ça pourrait suffire à tranquilliser Aomine. Trois petits mots si simples. Et à la fois, il n'a pas envie qu'on les lui arrache de cette façon.

« Je voudrais être fort Daiki et être un mec qui n'a aucune faiblesse pour toi... Mais j'le suis pas... J'ai aussi été blessé... Et y'a des trucs qui me font peur maintenant. Tu demandais tout à l'heure si je regrettais... Peut-être que oui parce qu'à l'époque... J'avais pas vécu certains trucs j'étais vierge et innocent. Mais... J'ai envie de croire que ces expériences étaient nécessaires... Elles m'ont fait grandir... Et je sais maintenant que ça peut pas marcher si on communique pas... Juste certains mots sont plus difficiles que d'autres à prononcer et ont besoin de plus de temps... Me fuis pas s'il te plaît... »

Il réalise que Aomine va peut être plus vite que lui finalement pour en venir à avoir ce genre de discussion si vite.

Il a l'impression de se mettre un peu plus à nu à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Comme si Aomine voyait toutes les couches de carapaces qu'il porte sans en avoir conscience et qu'il les lui arrachait sans pitié. Lui qui voulait être fort pour son petit ami, il a l'impression que celui-ci ne le laissera pas faire si facilement. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pourra pas être suffisamment fort s'il n'accepte pas ses propres faiblesses et de se montrer lui aussi vulnérable. Il en a conscience mais il avait cru que ça se ferait doucement.

Pourtant, il devrait le savoir. Entre eux les choses ne vont jamais doucement elles sont fortes, brutes, sauvages. Ça passe ou ça casse comme on dit.

Il prend conscience que Aomine est bien plus fragile et blessé qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et il ne le touche que du bout du doigt probablement. Mais il est aussi fort, impitoyable et borné... S'il veut qu'il se repose sur lui, il doit lui aussi s'en remettre à lui.

**AOMINE**

Il écoute tout ça sans rien dire, regardant son petit ami qui finalement... semble perdre ses moyens autant que lui. Il se retourne sur le dos.

« T'as pas à te justifier... Je comprends, en un sens... C'est juste que... Faut que tu comprennes que je sais pas faire dans la demi mesure, et surtout pas avec toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te fuir. Parce que si je le faisais pas... Il arriverait ce qu'il arrive maintenant, et je savais à quel point ce serait terrifiant et à quel point je risquais de me foirer. Je savais que j'irais trop vite, je savais que... je te ferais flipper... que j'en ferais trop, que je t'en demanderais trop... Mais tu vois... Je peux plus inverser le processus, je peux plus faire marche arrière. Tous les mécanismes de défense que j'utilisais avant... sont devenus inutilisables. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis totalement moi-même. Et ça me rend terriblement vulnérable... et complètement hypersensible. C'est tout... »

Il pose une main sur le visage de Kagami et lui caresse la joue du pouce.

« Alors t'en fais pas... J'ai pas trouvé mon équilibre encore. C'est le bordel dans ma tête et dans mes émotions, mais ça finira par s'apaiser un peu... »

**KAGAMI**

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Il a l'impression que c'est lui qui fait tout foirer.

« Je veux surtout pas que tu reviennes en arrière… Tu vas pas trop vite… Tu en demandes pas trop… Je le sais… Toi et moi on peut pas fonctionner si on n'est pas à 100 %… J'suis prêt à être avec toi… À tout te donner… Même si… Oui je flippe. Je flippe parce que j'ai jamais fait ça avant avec personne… Parce que demain ça pourrait s'arrêter brutalement et me laisser complètement… vide… »

**AOMINE**

Il redresse la tête et vient poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Kagami. Ses paroles le rassurent, mais il n'aime pas le voir angoissé, perdu. Il ne veut pas qu'il croie qu'il est seul, ou qu'il le sera à nouveau.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens... parce que je ressens la même chose... Je veux pas que ça s'arrête. Et tant pis si t'es pas prêt à me le dire mais moi... Je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que je vais pas partir... Je sais pas où on va ou ce qu'on va devenir, mais j'irai jusqu'au bout de ce qu'on a commencé. Ça, je peux te le promettre. J'irai jusqu'au bout. Ok ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il respire doucement et pose son front contre celui d'Aomine. Il se sent soudain épuisé. Il a l'impression d'avoir livré plein de choses d'un coup… Presque trop vite, trop brutalement. Il se sent vulnérable.

« Ok… »

Il vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement comme pour sceller cet accord. Son cœur vibrant trop vite dans sa poitrine se calme peu à peu. Il sépare leurs lèvres et vient s'allonger à côté de lui, l'enlaçant bien. Il a besoin de se blottir contre lui, de se rassurer, de s'apaiser.

Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais il a l'impression que c'est le milieu de la nuit. Il est à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

**AOMINE**

Il le serre contre lui et caresse ses cheveux et sa nuque pour l'apaiser, pose un baiser sur son front.

« T'en fais pas... Puisqu'on est si flippés... On veillera l'un sur l'autre et ça ira comme ça... On apprendra à plus avoir peur... Ou à avoir moins peur en tout cas... »

Il continue à glisser les doigts dans la chevelure indisciplinée, à masser sa nuque, puis ses épaules tendues. Il parle doucement, sans s'arrêter.

« On puisera de la force en l'autre... On apprendra à plus être seuls comme on l'a trop souvent été avant... C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'on s'est trouvés finalement... Pour ne plus être seuls et se tenir compagnie à travers la vie... »

**KAGAMI**

Les mots d'Aomine font écho en lui. La solitude est une compagne importante dans sa vie depuis longtemps. Cette solitude qu'il aime et recherche souvent mais qui finalement l'isole. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Aomine s'y trouve une place si facilement. Pourquoi lui ? C'est comme si quelque chose d'invisible l'attirait vers lui depuis le début. De la fascination, de l'identification… Finalement de l'amour.

Il souffle doucement, sa tête reposant sur le torse chaud de son homme.

« … J'aime cette idée… Je veux être avec toi chaque jour, chaque nuit… »

ll a fermé les yeux. Les mains de Daiki sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux achèvent de le calmer. Il se sent glisser vers le sommeil.

**AOMINE**

Il continue longtemps à caresser son petit ami, bien longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi. Il écoute son souffle dans le noir, s'imprègne de sa présence à ses côtés, de la chaleur qui irradie de son corps. Il repense longuement aux événements de la soirée, aux mots qu'ils ont échangés. Il se repasse les derniers épisodes de sa vie, incrédule encore que son chemin l'ait mené ici, avec Kagami dans son lit, alors qu'il y a deux semaines encore il était en couple avec une jeune femme et n'aurait jamais envisagé une seule seconde de laisser libre cours à ses véritables désirs qu'il avait si soigneusement enfouis.

Et il pense au reste du parcours, à ce qui les attend maintenant, et il ne parvient pas vraiment à l'imaginer. Tout est si nouveau, si inconnu. Il est tellement à vif, les nerfs à fleur de peau, et tout est si exaltant et terrifiant. Impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil, alors il passe une partie de la nuit à méditer tout ça, à dériver dans des demi pensées à moitié formulées, dans de vagues rêves éveillés, et finit par s'endormir alors que l'aube commence déjà à colorer le ciel derrière les rideaux de sa chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello à tous !**

**Et c'est parti pour le 11e chapitre, et oui on tient toujours le rythme ! ****Celui-ci est un peu plus court, disons que c'est un peu un chapitre de transition.**

**Merci de nous lire et pour vos reviews, on espère que vous allez bien chez vous !**

**Enjoy !**

**Stella : On est très touchées que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre émouvant ! Ça fait du bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes. Merci pour la review, on espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce chapitre !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille quand son téléphone sonne quelque part au loin. Il met un peu de temps à émerger. Il est toujours dans les bras d'Aomine. Sur l'instant ça lui semble étrange, jusqu'à ce que les évènements de la veille lui revienne en mémoire.

Son cœur se met soudain à battre plus rapidement et il se retrouve être bien plus réveillé. Tout est allé si vite hier soir. Ou pas. Quand il y repense, il n'est pas du genre à faire traîner les choses. Il avait couché dès le premier soir avec Levi. Pourtant cette fois c'est encore différent. D'une Daiki n'a pas d'expérience sexuelle avec un homme, mais surtout ce n'est pas tant sur le plan physique que sur l'intimité de leurs âmes que les choses lui semblent se précipiter avec lui.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il pensait devoir lutter pour apprivoiser Aomine, pour le faire parler après sa tentative de fuite. Il avait pris des gants de peur de le voir fuir à nouveau, il l'avait approché doucement comme on approche un animal craintif. Il s'était attendu à devoir y aller pas à pas. Et finalement, Daiki avance comme l'eau qui se déverse lorsque le barrage cède : sans retenu, ni pitié, avec violence et débordement. La déferlante de toutes ses angoisses si longtemps contenues lui était tombée dessus ravageant tout sur son passage.

Il ne juge pas si c'est bien ou mal. Il est simplement surpris. Quelque part il est soulagé. Il préfère que ça se passe comme ça. Ça leur ressemble plus. Même si c'est un peu violent et brutal. Ça les pousse tous les deux dans leurs retranchements et ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça les oblige à être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Et Taiga a peur de l'ombre du mensonge, il n'en veut pas dans cette nouvelle relation. Alors il préfère le fouet cinglant de cette vague d'émotions, les siennes et celles de Daiki, à gérer que subir encore la douloureuse perversion du mensonge et des non-dits. Il a la sensation que ça ne pourra les rendre que plus forts et plus solides ensemble dans leur couple.

Au loin, son téléphone sonne encore. Il a dû rester au salon.

Il se redresse doucement, sans réveiller Aomine qui dort profondément. Il serait bien resté dans ses bras plus longtemps, mais il a ses habitudes et un peu besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il est encore un peu secoué par tout ce qui vient de se passer. Même s'il n'y changerait rien, pas une seconde.

Il fouille dans le placard d'Aomine silencieusement et lui pique un t-shirt et un short. Puis il ressort de sa chambre alors que son téléphone sonne une troisième fois. Il l'éteint rapidement et cherche un papier et un crayon mais il ne trouve rien dans cet appartement presque aussi vide que le sien. Il finit par envoyer un message à Aomine pour le prévenir qu'il sort courir, il ne sait pas où est le téléphone de son homme, mais celui-ci le trouvera bien en se réveillant.

Il enfile ses baskets met son casque sur ses oreilles et il sort pour aller courir sur la plage.

**AOMINE**

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. La première pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit est que son réveil n'a pas sonné et qu'il va être en retard pour l'entraînement. Et soudain, alors qu'il s'apprête à se lever, un coup de panique lui crispe le cœur. Taiga... Où est Taiga ?! En un éclair, toute la soirée de la veille lui revient en mémoire et la peur irrationnelle que son petit ami se soit barré fait cogner son cœur contre ses côtes.

Il rejette les couvertures et part à la recherche de son portable, qu'il a laissé dans le canapé au salon. Il souffle de soulagement en lisant le message de Kagami, et se traite d'idiot de flipper comme ça. Il se frotte le visage, désorienté. Il a l'impression de se réveiller dans une nouvelle vie. Elle ressemble à celle d'hier, et pourtant elle lui apparaît pleine d'étrangeté et d'inconnu.

La nuit a été très courte, ça ne l'aide pas à penser clairement. Il ouvre en grand la baie vitrée pour laisser entrer l'air de l'océan. Il met un disque des Smashing Pumpkins pour repousser le silence. Il passe sous la douche en vitesse et fait du café. Il le boit pensivement, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, son regard dérivant sur l'horizon qui scintille de soleil.

Non, définitivement, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il en pense ce matin, ça lui semble presque trop énorme. Kagami et lui se sont mis en couple... Et lui, parce qu'il est définitivement un abruti, a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'angoisser dès le premier soir ET de lui déclarer sa flamme. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu peur que Taiga se soit barré ce matin. Certes, la veille son nouveau petit ami a trouvé les mots pour le rassurer... Mais seul le temps et les actes pourront réellement l'apaiser.

Il a peur d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise, même si quelque chose dans ses tripes lui dit le contraire. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas arrivé par hasard, du moins il veut s'en convaincre. Il se force au calme, inspirant lentement, le regard rivé sur le scintillement des vagues derrière les immeubles, et attend le retour de Kagami.

**KAGAMI**

Les Red Hot jouent dans ses oreilles. Ses pieds foulent le sable humide et l'air marin caresse son visage. Il est tôt mais le soleil chauffe déjà. Des gouttes des sueurs coulent le long de son dos. Il accélère encore sa foulée. Il arrive au bout de la plage et fait demi-tour. Il remarque des surfeurs au loin mais il ne s'inquiète pas. Il est trop tôt pour croiser son ex.

Il ne s'arrête de courir que lorsqu'il est au pied de l'immeuble. Il regarde l'heure. Il va avoir tout juste le temps d'avaler un truc rapide et de prendre une douche avant d'aller à l'entraînement. Quoique y'aura peut-être rien à manger en fait, Aomine n'avait sûrement pas anticipé qu'il reste pour la nuit. Ça le fait sourire. Il se sent plus calme après l'effort. Plus serein pour aborder ce nouveau lui et cette nouvelle vie.

Il entre dans l'appartement sans sonner pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Aomine. Les Red Hot ne jouent plus, il a glissé son casque sur son cou et il ôte ses chaussures en appelant pas trop fort.

« Dai ? »

**AOMINE**

Il a entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et son cœur s'est instantanément mis à battre plus fort. Kagami est revenu, attestant de la réalité des événements de la veille. C'est leur première journée... en tant que couple. Il appréhende un peu et essuie ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

« Je suis sur le balcon ! » lance-t-il à Kagami.

**KAGAMI**

Il le rejoint, enfin pas trop près parce qu'il est dégoulinant de sueur et doit puer à des kilomètres.

« Yo ! Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? »

**AOMINE**

Il se retourne et regarde Kagami encore tout luisant de l'effort. Une vision... terriblement sexy. Il déglutit, et essaie de ne pas trop s'y attarder, même si une part de lui a juste envie de le dévorer des yeux. Il ne pourra plus jamais le voir de façon neutre, comme avant.

« Euh... nan. Me suis réveillé en panique en pensant que j'étais à la bourre... Et après, j'ai cru que t'avais foutu le camp ! Pas cool de me faire des peurs pareilles ! »

Mais il sourit, et se rapproche de lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, éprouvant le besoin de confirmer leur relation par ce geste. Et ce contact lui plaît. Sa main agrippe son t-shirt, qu'il froisse dans son poing. Il est bien réel. Il est bien là. Et comme il ne vient pas de lui retourner une baffe, ça signifie qu'il avait effectivement le droit de l'embrasser.

« Je... je suis content que tu sois là. »

Il s'entend prononcer cette phrase idiote avant d'avoir pu la retenir, et ça le consterne.

_Daiki, mais quel poète, quel romantique ! Tu m'impressionnes !_

_Rah, ta gueule !_ rétorque-t-il à sa voix intérieure, sans lâcher Kagami.

**KAGAMI**

Il capte tout de suite l'angoisse qu'à pu ressentir son homme et... Merde. Il avait pas du tout réfléchi que même un petit message ne suffirait pas à le détendre complètement.

« Désolé... J'vais courir tous les matins. J'ai pas pensé... »

Et en plus, il est trop transpirant là pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« _Fuck_... J'suis vraiment désolé... J'ai très très très et encore plus envie de te prendre dans mes bras là... Mais j'suis un peu dégueu... J'prends ma douche super rapide et j'y remédie ok ?!

— T'inquiète... Ok, va te laver, gros dégueulasse. »

**AOMINE**

En fait, ça ne le dérange pas toute cette transpiration... Au contraire, même... Mais voilà, il est tout propre, lui... Avant qu'il ne proteste, il adresse à Kagami un sourire qui, selon un sondage réalisé en toute objectivité, s'avère désarmant dans 90 % des cas, puis il pousse son petit ami en direction de la salle de bain. Ensuite, il se rend dans la cuisine ouverte, se ressert un café et ouvre son frigo pour examen. Pas tout à fait vide ! Du coup, il met des tranches de pain de mie dans le grille-pain et s'attelle à la préparation de l'un des rares plats qu'il sait concocter. En même temps, les œufs brouillés, ça doit être le truc le plus simple au monde ! Il s'applique quand même, se concentrer sur une tâche manuelle lui permet de faire diminuer la fréquence de ses battements cardiaques. Il s'affole pour un rien. Mais c'est Kagami qui l'affole, aussi ! À être là, à être son petit ami, à être si sexy, et… Il lève les yeux au ciel à ses propres pensées et, le petit-déjeuner terminé, sirote son deuxième café en attendant que Kagami ait terminé sa douche.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas protesté, de toute façon c'est vrai il est tout en sueur et la douche n'est vraiment pas du luxe. La toilette se fait néanmoins express ce matin. Elle n'est déjà pas longue d'habitude, mais il a hâte de rejoindre son petit ami.

Trempé il trouve dans un meuble une petite serviette. Il se sèche rapidement avant de la nouer autour de sa taille. C'est bien gentil tout ça mais il a un peu oublié dans la précipitation de récupérer de quoi s'habiller en propre.

Quand il ressort, l'odeur du pain et des œufs le fait saliver. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, son homme n'est donc pas dénué d'attentions malgré sa flemmardise caractérisée. Il s'avance pour le rejoindre, tant pis pour les fringues il verra ça après et se glisse dans son dos pour l'enlacer et enfouir son nez dans son cou. Ses cheveux gouttent encore un peu.

« Ça y est ! J'suis propre ! »

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne en sentant ses bras l'entourer, d'autant qu'il n'a pas l'air... très habillé.

« Je sais pas ce que tu prends le matin... mais des œufs... J'avais que ça, je crois. Il reste du café mais si tu préfères j'ai du thé aussi.

— Un thé ça m'dirait bien. Et les œufs seront parfaits... »

**KAGAMI**

Il fait traîner ses lèvres sur la nuque d'Aomine. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier la douceur de sa peau et son chaud parfum.

« J'peux te piquer des fringues ?

— Ouais, prends ce que tu veux... »

**AOMINE**

Bien qu'il apprécie grandement le contact de ses lèvres sur sa nuque, il se retourne après avoir retiré les œufs du feu et examine son petit ami de la tête aux pieds. Il déglutit. On pourrait croire qu'il a fait exprès de choisir une serviette minuscule !

« Ok, euh... j'te fais du thé alors.

— Merci. T'es sûr ? N'importe quoi ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et se retourne en direction de la chambre. Et comme il a surpris son regard un peu plus tôt, il ajoute avant de disparaître.

« Y'avait plus que ça comme serviette propre... Ou alors j'ai pas trouvé où tu ranges les plus grandes. »

La salle de bain n'est pas immense, y'a pas milles endroits possibles non plus. Il fouille dans le placard d'Aomine. Il se prend des sous-vêtements propres et un t-shirt, il peut remettre son pantalon de la veille.

En s'habillant des vêtements de Daiki, il a un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres. C'est con mais il aime bien l'idée de pouvoir lui piquer des fringues. Il n'a jamais pu le faire avec ses ex.

Ses pensées dérivent et il se demande s'il était vraiment sérieux quand il a dit vouloir le voir ce soir aussi. Est-ce que Daiki veut vraiment passer toutes ses nuits avec lui ou était-ce une façon de parler ? L'idée ne lui déplaît pas, au contraire et ça l'étonne pas mal d'ailleurs lui qui est pourtant très solitaire habituellement.

Si c'est le cas, n'auraient-ils pas tout intérêt à lâcher un de leurs appartement dans lesquels ils n'ont même pas encore vraiment eu le temps de s'installer et...

_OK Taiga. Tu délires là tu vas beaucoup trop loin ! Le manque de sucre te monte à la tête !_

Il se cache le visage dans les mains en le sentant en feu. Il essaie d'effacer ses idées bizarres et rejoint la cuisine.

**AOMINE**

Il termine de les servir quand Kagami revient. Ça lui fait drôle de le voir dans son t-shirt. Il lui va bien, même s'il paraît un peu plus moulant que sur lui, comme prévu.

« Tiens... ton thé... »

Il lui tend sa tasse et puis s'installe sur l'un des tabourets jouxtant le comptoir et entame son assiette. Avant il n'aimait pas trop prendre le petit-déjeuner, mais maintenant avec le basket tous les jours, c'est presque impossible de faire sans.

« J'espère que t'as... euh... bien dormi… »

C'est tellement étrange d'avoir cette conversation matinale avec Kagami, de partager cette intimité ensemble. Il ajoute, comme pour tenter de se justifier :

« Enfin tu sais... moi souvent j'dors mal quand c'est pas dans mon propre lit... »

**KAGAMI**

Il s'installe devant la seconde assiette et commence à manger avec appétit. Il regarde son homme et rougit un peu à cette question.

« Ouais j'ai super bien dormi..., il se mord la lèvre., En fait j'étais bien dans tes bras... C'est rare que je me réveille pas avant le réveil. Et... Et toi ? Je... J't'ai pas empêché de dormir ? »

Définitivement, habiter ensemble si vite c'est pas une bonne idée. Il n'y a même pas pensé mais quand il s'est réveillé il devait l'écraser. Et puis, il lui avait dit que s'installer avec Lola aussi vite c'était trop tôt. Oui mais Lola il l'aimait pas de la même manière... Est-ce qu'il lui a dit à elle ces trois mots ?

_Fuck ! Mais arrête de penser de travers Taiga ! ça fait même pas 24h que vous sortez ensemble._

**AOMINE**

Il rougit un peu en apprenant que Kagami a passé une bonne nuit dans ses bras... Lui aussi a aimé aussi l'avoir contre lui...

« Non, tu m'as pas empêché de dormir… À vrai dire... j'ai pas mal dormi mais... pas beaucoup, quoi. J'me suis endormi à l'aube... »

Il sourit un peu et désigne sa tasse de café.

« C'est déjà la deuxième. J'vais me dépêcher pour m'en faire une petite troisième. »

Kagami s'arrête de manger en le regardant embêté.

« Oh... M-merde... Désolé... Fallait pas te gêner et me pousser si j'te gênais... C'est vrai que... j'devais t'écraser.

— Nan c'est pas ça... J'pensais à notre soirée... j'pensais à... nous... À mes... mes sentiments pour toi, à ce qui nous avait menés jusque là... À ce que l'avenir nous réservait... tout ça.

— Oh... Ok... Hm... Ouais c'était un peu intense hier... »

**KAGAMI**

Il hésite un peu, mais finalement il vient glisser sa main sur celle d'Aomine et il caresse doucement le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce.

« Et tes réflexions ont donné quoi ? J'veux dire… ça t'a amené des questions ? Des décisions ? Rien du tout ? »

Aomine tourne la tête vers lui en souriant légèrement.

« Ça a amené beaucoup d'incrédulité surtout... J'arrive pas trop à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé je crois... même si c'est moi qui ai commencé tout ça... enfin hier en tout cas... parce que c'est probable que ça serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais pas parlé d'abord de tes sentiments pour moi... »

Le brun rougit légèrement et détourne le regard pour le plonger dans sa tasse de café.

Kagami rigole un peu en répondant pour le détendre.

« Ouais… Honnêtement… J'm'attendais pas à ce qu'on en arrive là en faisant cette… Pire déclaration Ever. »

Il faut avouer que ça n'avait rien eu de classe et romantique. Il caresse doucement la main de Daiki et la porte doucement à sa bouche pour l'embrasser puis il reprend plus sérieusement.

« Mais… J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce résultat. Hey… Hm… Ce soir tu veux toujours que je vienne alors ?

— Oh... ouais... ou j'viens chez toi comme tu préfères... J'pense... qu'on devrait passer du temps ensemble. Et puis j'en ai envie... et probablement besoin, aussi. Ouais, j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi. Discuter. Enfin... si t'as envie aussi...»

**AOMINE**

Il finit sa tasse de café. Il veut découvrir tout ce qu'i découvrir sur Kagami. Il veut voir où tout ça les mène. Il veut profiter de lui. Il veut en savoir plus sur lui-même, aussi. Sur ce nouveau lui qui vient d'émerger. Et ça... Il sent qu'il n'y arrivera pas sans lui.

« Oui ça me va très bien. Plutôt chez toi ce soir… J'dois voir Cynthia dans le coin. Mais j'resterai pas trop longtemps ok ? »

Kagami passe sa main libre sur sa nuque nerveusement en ajoutant : « Tu sais… J'étais sérieux… Si tu veux, que je sois là aussi demain et après et… Tous les jours… J'suis ok... »

Ça lui fait un petit coup au cœur d'entendre ça.

_Tous les jours ?_

Il aime la consonance de ces mots-là, même si ça lui fait un peu peur aussi. Mais en tout cas, ça le rassure sur le fait que Kagami veuille s'investir autant que lui dans leur relation.

« Ok... murmure-t-il. Tant mieux. On a du temps à rattraper toi et moi, pas vrai ?

— _Du temps à rattraper_… On peut dire ça oui. »

Daiki sourit et serre un peu les doigts de Kagami entre les siens.

« Et euh... prends ton temps avec Cynthia... T'avais disparu en coup de vent, elle est sûrement inquiète de savoir ce que tu deviens.

Il recommence à manger parce qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps, il ne faudrait pas être en retard à l'entraînement.

« T'inquiète pour Cy… Moi aussi je crois qu'on a besoin de se découvrir. Oh… En parlant de personne inquiète… J'ai vu tout à l'heure que Momoi m'a envoyé un message. Vu le contenu je pense que tu en as reçu un sensiblement identique… Je crois que c'est mieux que ce soit toi qui lui réponde. »

Il s'alarme à ces mots et cherche le regard de Kagami.

« Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Elle va bien ?

— Oh... Elle veut juste savoir comment s'est passée notre soirée... Si on a réussi à se supporter ou non., Kagami rigole doucement.

— Ah ok... Je vois, elle veut toutes les infos croustillantes. Bah je la renseignerai pendant que tu seras avec Cynthia ! »

Daiki termine son assiette et regarde sa tasse vide avec regret. Plus le temps pour un autre café... Il relève les yeux vers Kagami et demande, léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Alors, d'après toi ? On a réussi à se supporter ? »

Kagami regarde leurs mains liées.

« Plutôt bien j'dirais. Je me contenterai donc d'un 'notre soirée s'est bien passée'. J'ai horreur de laisser les messages sans réponse. »

Aomine rigole un peu.

« Quel esprit de synthèse... et quel sens de l'euphémisme... La maîtrise dans la simplicité...

— Je ne fais dire que la vérité... Je te laisserai lui expliquer le reste. Enfin si tu veux... Si tu préfères attendre... Je comprends pas de soucis !

— Ouais... J'pense que j'vais lui dire. J'pense que j'ai envie de lui dire. Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir en plus, elle avait l'air... plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il puisse se passer un truc entre nous.

— Ouais j'ai eu l'impression aussi. Et si tu as envie de le dire... C'est... C'est cool. »

Il pose à son tour un baiser sur la main de Kagami, y attardant un peu ses lèvres qu'il presse doucement contre sa peau, puis retire sa main pour débarrasser les assiettes.

« J'espère que le petit-dej était mangeable...

— À priori oui vu que nos assiettes sont vides. C'était parfait. Merci Dai. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se lève et se propose de faire la vaisselle rapidement pendant qu'Aomine commande un taxi. S'ils traînent plus ils vont être en retard.

Il est dans l'entrée avec Aomine en train de mettre ses chaussures en souriant. Juste avant que son petit ami ouvre la porte, il le retient pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse longuement. Il se sépare doucement de lui.

« _Sorry_ mais... On pourra probablement pas recommencer avant ce soir alors... J'en avais envie. »

**AOMINE**

Il le fixe, un peu étourdi par ce baiser.

« Ouais... t'as raison... Vivement ce soir alors. » Il lui adresse un petit clin d'œil et ouvre la porte. « Allez go, y a du boulot aujourd'hui ! »

Dans le taxi, il jette des regards à la dérobée à son petit ami... Il ne le voit plus pareil. Il est différent d'hier. Maintenant qu'il s'en donne la liberté... il est plus à même d'apprécier les détails. Le timbre de sa voix, la façon dont ses cheveux en bataille tombent sur sa nuque, les nuances de la couleur de ses yeux, la forme de ses lèvres... Autant de choses qui subitement semblent exercer sur lui une forme de fascination.

D'ailleurs, en y pensant... Jouer dans la même équipe ne va pas avoir que des avantages. Parce que Kagami est diaboliquement sexy sur un terrain de basket.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent le regard d'Aomine sur lui et ça fait un peu trop battre son coeur. Il a discrètement pris sa main dans la sienne et caresse sa paume du pouce.

Ce regard lui fait des choses mais, il ne l'en empêche pas. Il aime au fond sentir ces yeux le détailler. Ce regard pur dénué de tout a priori. Il a compris au travers de leurs échanges de la veille que Aomine ne s'est jamais autorisé à faire ça auparavant, alors maintenant en quelque sorte il se rattrape.

Ils arrivent au gymnase. Ils dénouent leurs mains, payent le taxi et rejoignent les vestiaires pour se préparer. Il jette un regard à Daiki, lui adresse un sourire et va s'installer le coeur un peu serré. A partir de maintenant, ils ne sont rien d'autre que des coéquipiers.

**AOMINE**

En arrivant aux vestiaires, il se dit que définitivement, la journée va être longue. Il a déjà envie... d'embrasser Kagami à nouveau. De sentir à nouveau ses mains sur lui. De passer des heures à discuter, que ce soit de choses importantes ou de choses simples.

Alors c'est ça, être amoureux ?

Ce désir d'être avec l'autre, de partager... Cette envie de proximité physique, cette envie de le toucher... Trouver le temps long quand son regard n'est plus sur lui, chercher à attirer son attention, se demander s'il pense à lui, chercher à déchiffrer et à interpréter le moindre regard...

Il essaie cependant de ne pas trop se focaliser sur lui et profite de l'entraînement pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Et après toutes les émotions par lesquelles il est passé au cours des dernières heures, il en oublie le manque de sommeil et se sert du sport pour évacuer la tension, le stress, et ça fait un bien fou. Au bout de quelques heures, il a l'impression d'avoir l'esprit plus clair et d'avoir retrouvé un peu de maîtrise de lui-même.

**KAGAMI**

Chaque fois que son regard croise celui d'Aomine, il esquisse un léger sourire. Il est attentif au moindres signes, mais il a l'air d'aller bien. C'est dans sa nature de se soucier des autres plus que de lui-même alors il ne pense pas au malaise qu'il ressent à devoir nier leur nouvelle relation face à leurs coéquipiers. Son esprit est plus préoccupé par la tentative de fuite de son petit ami.

Il faudra qu'ils en reparlent et de pleins d'autres choses aussi. Mais il a besoin de savoir comment l'aider, le rassurer. D'après Momoi, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrive et il espère pouvoir l'aider pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Mais aujourd'hui Daiki a l'air d'aller mieux. Il ne donne pas l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. Il se surpasse. Il aime le voir comme ça, il éprouve une certaine fierté et ça lui réchauffe le coeur.

Rassuré sur l'état d'esprit de son homme, il se concentre aussi sur l'entraînement. L'équipe est vraiment sympa et les a vraiment bien accueillis. C'est plaisant. Il n'avait pas ressenti cet accueil chez les Knicks. Il est content de jouer avec Lakers. C'est l'équipe de ses rêves et honnêtement il a craint de déchanter après ces deux dernières expériences en NBA qui ne l'ont pas entièrement satisfait. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a rien à reprocher à cette équipe, sans compter la présence de Daiki.

L'entraînement se termine avec les félicitations de l'entraîneur, la dynamique s'installe bien dans l'équipe avec les nouvelles recrues et il est confiant pour le premier match qui aura lieu mardi prochain.

Jake, le capitaine, passe son bras autour du cou d'Aomine.

« Vous faisiez vos timides… Mais on vous sent mieux là les gars ! C'est cool ! Continuez comme ça ! »

Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et s'éloigne en félicitant toute l'équipe. Taiga sourit cette équipe va peut-être réussir à lui faire revoir sa vision de la NBA positivement.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde Jake un peu étonné. En effet, il y a une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituera jamais aux États-Unis : ici, tout le monde se comporte avec le même sans gêne que lui, ce même sans gêne qui exaspérait tout le monde au Japon. Il emboîte le pas à son capitaine et déclare crânement :

« Taiga je sais pas, mais moi... Je vous testais ! Pour voir si vous étiez dignes de mon talent... J'ai fait la même chose avec les Bulls... et finalement, j'ai décidé de leur en donner 50 %. Pour vous... J'vais peut-être mettre la barre un peu plus haut.

— Voyez-vous ça ! répond le capitaine en rigolant. Une graine de diva ! T'as de l'avenir dans ce métier alors ! »

Tandis qu'il se dirige vers les vestiaires, il pense à sa soirée. Il se concentre sur les détails concrets : ce qu'ils vont faire, ce qu'ils vont manger... Ça aide à ne pas trop être nerveux. Il faut qu'il fasse quelques courses, d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il prend sa douche, il évite soigneusement Kagami du regard. Ce n'est plus du tout pareil de le voir nu, maintenant. Même s'il évitait déjà de trop s'attarder sur lui avant, simple réflexe... Peut-être qu'il a besoin de temps pour le regarder aussi, maintenant. Peut-être que ce soir, il n'éteindra pas la lumière.

Une fois prêt, il lance en japonais à Kagami :

« J'ai des courses à faire, j'me dépêche. Textote-moi quand t'as fini avec Cynthia ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il lève la tête sur Aomine, un peu étonné. Il pensait lui proposer de préparer le repas ce soir. Mais comme son petit ami a l'air motivé...

« Ok… J'repasse chez moi prendre quelques affaires aussi. À tout à l'heure. »

Il le regarde partir le sourire aux lèvres et se demande ce qu'il a en tête. Il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir l'embrasser et le toucher. Honnêtement, la journée commence à être longue. Mais le rappel d'Aomine sur leur soirée prévue, le réconforte, après toute cette journée à agir comme si rien n'avait changé, il commençait presque à douter à croire qu'il avait rêvé.

**AOMINE**

Dans sa rue, il y a une petite épicerie tenue par un vieux Chinois qui a l'air d'avoir 150 ans, et se montre toujours très aimable. C'est toujours là qu'il se ravitaille en bière. Aujourd'hui, il y prend de quoi faire des burgers, un plat qui est probablement dans ses cordes même s'il cuisine comme un manche. Par contre pour les frites, ça sera du surgelé, faut pas déconner quand même. Il a envoyé un message à Satsu et ils ont opté pour l'appel vidéo. Elle n'a pas cours et de son côté, il pourra préparer le repas tout en discutant. Il préfère s'y mettre d'avance vu que Kagami est du genre affamé et qu'il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec la bouffe une fois qu'il sera arrivé. Il prend du vin aussi.

De retour chez lui, il se change au cas où Kagami débarque à l'improviste et qu'il n'ait pas le temps de le faire. Il tient à... À quoi, au juste ? L'impressionner ? Le séduire ? Sans doute un peu des deux... Alors il enfile une chemise très cintrée bleu nuit et un jean noir près du corps. Après quoi, il installe son ordinateur portable sur le comptoir, met un tablier pour éviter de se mettre de la sauce barbecue partout, et appelle Satsu.

Deux sonneries à peine, et le visage familier et souriant de sa meilleure amie apparaît à l'écran.

« Dai-chan, déclare-t-elle aussitôt, je sais que tu as vécu des trucs compliqués ces temps-ci, mais là tu m'inquiètes vraiment...

— Bonjour à toi aussi Satsu... » marmonne-t-il en commençant à préparer les steaks. C'est vrai qu'après tout... Elle ne l'a probablement jamais vu cuisiner.

« Hm... Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule raison, à part un effondrement psychique total, pour laquelle je te vois en tablier en train de cuisiner. Taiga vient dîner ?

— Bah figure-toi que dans mon cas, recevoir Taiga pour dîner et subir un effondrement psychique, ça revient presque au même ! »

Elle rigole.

« Je vois... Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? »

Il pose son couteau et s'ouvre une bière, puis s'adosse à l'évier pour regarder Satsu.

« On peut dire ça, ouais... J'ai compris que les sentiments que j'avais pour lui... C'était du sérieux. Peut-être que j'm'accroche trop à lui, j'en ai eu peur d'ailleurs et j'lui ai dit... mais... je veux être avec lui et depuis hier soir... bah on est ensemble justement.

— Wah ! Sacrée nouvelle en effet, même si ça ne me surprend pas tout à fait...

— Ouais c'est... assez dingue pour moi. Tu sais, Satsu... J'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais à bout. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'suis arrivé ici me semble assez logique avec le recul. J'aurais craqué d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était inévitable. Mais c'était lui, entre tous, qui était là... Alors tout s'est enchaîné.

— Je comprends, oui. Je peux qu'imaginer le choc que ça doit être pour toi... Mais c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

— Honnêtement... n'importe quoi est mieux qu'avant. »

Il reprend la préparation de ses burgers et poursuit ses explications, choisissant ses mots avec prudence. Il tient à ce qu'elle comprenne que c'est vraiment important pour lui.

« J'ai encore peur... d'y croire. C'est difficile pour moi de me laisser aller. Mais... je sais que je l'aime. Je lui ai promis que j'irai jusqu'au bout avec lui. C'est pas une expérience, c'est pas le mec dont je me sers pour faire ma transition, tu vois... C'est juste celui avec lequel j'ai envie d'être. Mais tout est nouveau pour moi... J'essaie de pas me mettre la pression mais c'est pas évident.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais lui il ne te la met pas, pas vrai ?

— Ah nan... J'pense qu'il a vu que j'me débrouillais très bien tout seul pour ça... »

Satsu acquiesce en souriant.

« Et tu as eu... des nouvelles de Lola ?

— Aucune. » Il secoue la tête. « J'm'en veux tellement... Ça m'arrange presque de pas la voir. J'arriverais probablement pas à la regarder en face.

— Vous avez besoin de temps tous les deux. Et l'ex de Taiga ? Il se montre pas trop collant ?

— Il sait pas qu'on est ensemble de toute façon puisque c'est tout neuf... Mais en tout cas j'crois qu'il a compris la leçon... Et puis Taiga a changé de numéro et cet abruti connaît même pas son adresse... Tu te rends compte ? Il savait même pas où habitait son petit ami...

— Oui, Taiga a gagné au change c'est sûr ! »

Ça fait plaisir à entendre, mais il ne répond rien, parce que lui n'en est pas encore totalement convaincu. Mais il ne veut pas s'attarder sur cette pensée et recommencer à douter et à déprimer. Il amène Satsu sur un autre sujet, et une fois les steaks cuits, il assemble ses burgers avant de les mettre au four avec les frites.

Ils discutent de tout et de rien et vingt minutes plus tard, il coupe le four, s'ouvre une autre bière et prend congé de sa meilleure amie. Il enlève son tablier et regarde autour de lui en se demandant quoi faire. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Il espère que Taiga ne tardera pas trop.

**KAGAMI**

C'est un peu nerveux qu'il arrive dans le bar où l'attend Cynthia. Ce même bar où il a emmené Daiki le premier soir. Il a l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé des semaines, des mois depuis ce jour là.

Cynthia est la seule avec laquelle il partage ce lieu, bien qu'ils n'y soient jamais venus ensemble. Elle y vient avec un certain groupe d'amis qu'il ne connaît pas. Ils se croisent, se saluent de loin, mais ils ne se sont jamais parlés ici. Comme un accord tacite qu'ici c'était un autre pan de leur vie un autre univers auquel l'autre n'appartient pas. Alors lui donner rendez-vous ici est assez symbolique pour Taiga. C'est comme lui dire, j'accepte de te dévoiler cette part de moi que tu ne connais pas.

Il la trouve à l'étage assise devant une bière. Quand elle l'aperçoit, elle reste un moment à l'observer comme si elle cherchait à deviner quelque chose dans sa silhouette. Et finalement, elle lui adresse un grand sourire comme si son inspection terminée lui donnait satisfaction.

« Hi Tai… T'as l'air en forme. Ça fait plaisir. Je craignais que… Enfin, c'est pas ton genre.

— Quoi ?! Pleurer pour mon cœur brisé ?

— Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

— Eh ben détrompe toi… c'est déjà arrivé. Mais… Il s'est passé des trucs disons… »

Il s'installe avec elle et ils commandent deux bières. Il lui raconte un peu ces dernières semaines. Il reste flou sur sa relation avec Daiki, comprenant qu'elle est toujours en contact avec Lola et par ailleurs il ne sait pas ce que Daiki veut communiquer. Il ne cache pas néanmoins ses sentiments pour lui.

« Je suis désolé Tai… On savait pas et… Enfin toutes les blagues…

— T'en fais pas… C'est moi qui ait voulu ça. »

La jeune femme se tait et semble chercher ses mots. Il la laisse prendre son temps et il sirote sa bière. Il ne sait pas depuis quand ils sont là, ça ne fait pas une heure. Il n'a pas envie de rester trop longtemps, Daiki l'attend. Mais il sent qu'elle n'a pas tout dit.

« Tu sais… Je… je m'en doutais.

— Quoi ?

— Que tu es _gay_… Je sais pas… J't'ai surpris mater des mecs et puis… Y'avait vraiment aucune fille qui semblait attirer ton attention. »

Elle soupire.

« T'es un type bien… Et c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas bi… »

Elle lui fait un sourire entendu et il se met à rougir et bégayer ce qui la fait rire.

« T'en fais pas… ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que je n'avais aucun intérêt pour toi en dehors d'une belle amitié. Même si… J'crois que tu la voyais pas si belle notre amitié.

— J'suis désolé Cy… C'était… Compliqué. Levi c'est ton pote avant que tu sois mon amie…

— Levi c'est un pote pour le surf… Mais c'est loin d'être un ami proche comme je pensais qu'on l'était. Enfin… C'est pas grave. J'aurai aimé qu'tu m'en parles… Mais je suis en tort aussi…

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis bi. Et… Je t'en ai pas parlé non plus. »

Cette nouvelle le surprend et à la fois, pas tant que ça bizarrement.

« Bi ? Ok… Et t'as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

— Non. J'ai envie d'une petite amie mais…

— Pas un mec ?

— Hm… Si ton cœur n'était pas pris ce serait avec plaisir ! »

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Si ça pourrait être un mec… Mais là, j'ai plus envie d'une fille. P'tet parce que le dernier mec avec lequel j'suis sortie… Mouais bref… Enfin donc si t'as une jolie nana à me présenter… Une petite asiatique d'ailleurs ! Oh il paraît que la meilleure copine de Daiki est super belle !

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Elle l'est vraiment ?

— Momoi ? Ouais clairement.

— Momoi… C'est pas le nom que m'a donné Lola.

— Tu as discuté de Satsuki Momoi avec Lola ?

— Ah ! Oui Satsuki c'est ça… Bah on a pas mal discuté elle et moi… Elle est chez moi en ce moment. Et disons qu'au détour d'une conversation elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Daiki et Satsuki n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble alors qu'elle est trop belle.

— Bah ouais… Mais d'une Momoi elle est au Japon et de deux… J'suis pas sûr qu'elle soit bi. Honnêtement, j'lui ai jamais posé la question !

— Dommage ! »

Ils changent de sujet. Ils évitent de parler de lui. Ils parlent un peu musique. Et puis, il termine sa bière et décide de rentrer.

« Déjà ?

— Ouais… Désolé. J'ai un autre truc de prévu.

— Tu vas voir… Daiki ? »

Elle lui sourit amusée.

« Possible.

— Ok. Hey ?!

— Hm ?

— Prends soin de lui… Lola… Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Et rassures le… Je veille sur elle.

— Merci Cy.

— De rien… On est pote hein ?! Mais promets de plus jamais me couper comme ça.

— Promis.

— Et promis. Je garde ton numéro pour moi. Une dernière question…

— Hm ?

— Tu reviendras surfer avec nous ?

— Peut-être…

— Tu comptes lui parler à Levi ?

— Ouais… Il faudra… »

Ils se disent au revoir, il laisse un billet sur la table et file. Heureusement, que Aomine n'habite pas loin. Il court un peu sur le chemin. Il jette un œil à son téléphone. Il est resté avec Cynthia presque une heure trente. Il monte les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre et sonne enfin à l'appartement de Daiki, légèrement essoufflé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello à tous !**

**Désolées du petit retard, le week-end a été chargé :) Et ce chapitre n'est pas exactement court ! Bonne lecture en tout cas, et comme toujours, enjoy !**

**Stella : Accro à cette fic, rien que ça ?! Génial alors, parce qu'elle va encore durer un moment ;)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il sursaute quand la sonnette le tire de ses pensées alors qu'il était occupé à glander sur le balcon. Il se lève brusquement, essuie ses paumes moites sur son jean, se traite d'idiot par simple réflexe, et puis il vérifie qu'il n'a rien oublié, ensuite il se demande qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à oublier, à part peut-être d'arrêter d'être aussi idiot et nerveux, et enfin va ouvrir la porte.

Il sourit en voyant Kagami.

« Hey. » Il s'efface et ouvre la porte en plus grand. « Entre.

— Merci. Désolé... J'ai essayé de pas trop traîner. »

**KAGAMI**

Il lui sourit aussi, en retirant déjà ses chaussures. Il a juste envie de se coller à lui et de l'embrasser. Depuis ce matin il n'en a pas vraiment eu la possibilité et il commence à trouver le temps long. Il se dépêche donc de quitter ses baskets et, s'approchant doucement pour que Daiki ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il va lui arriver, il glisse sa main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

**AOMINE**

Il se détend un peu sous ce baiser, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour les refermer dans son dos. Ça fait du bien de l'avoir à nouveau proche de lui. Mais si sa nervosité s'apaise un peu, son cœur lui s'emballe, parce que définitivement... il est amoureux. Il n'a pas halluciné, il ne s'est pas trompé. Il se détache doucement de ses lèvres.

« T'inquiète t'as pas trop traîné. Mais j'étais... impatient de te voir. »

**KAGAMI**

Ces quelques mots de rien du tout, innocents, lui font un peu trop plaisir. Son cœur accélère sa course martelant ses côtes. Il sourit largement, de ce sourire qu'il n'adresse bien souvent qu'à lui et vient enfouit son visage dans son cou en riant un peu mi-content mi-gêné.

« Ça m'fait trop plaisir... Tu m'as manqué aussi... »

**AOMINE**

Il réalise que c'est stupide. Après tout, ils ont passé la journée ensemble ! Mais c'est vrai... en tant que coéquipiers, pas en tant que couple. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux, il aime bien pouvoir le toucher comme ça. C'est comme traduire avec des gestes ce sentiment de connexion qu'il a toujours eu avec lui.

« Tu veux boire une bière ? On peut s'installer sur le balcon, y a une vue sympa et puis il fait chaud aujourd'hui... Le dîner... y a plus qu'à réchauffer alors t'inquiète pas pour ça.

— Ouais une bière c'est bien. C'est clair qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui. »

**KAGAMI**

Il aime sentir les mains d'Aomine dans ses cheveux, sur lui, sentir à travers ces petits gestes leur nouvelle intimité. Pourtant il faut bien qu'il se détache un peu de lui, d'abord pour retirer sa chemise qui lui tient trop chaud, surtout après avoir hâté le pas en chemin, et ensuite pour rejoindre le balcon. Il en profite pour observer son homme, enfin surtout sa tenue. Un murmure lui échappe.

« T'es canon... »

**AOMINE**

Ça lui fait bizarre d'entendre ces mots et il rougit un peu. Mais ils lui plaisent aussi... ils font crépiter sa poitrine et son ventre comme s'il y naissait une pluie d'étincelles.

« Merci... J'espérais que ça te plairait. »

Il tend sa bière à Kagami et s'installe dans une chaise longue. Décidément, il l'aime bien ce balcon. C'est agréable d'avoir une vue sur l'océan. Il sirote sa bière et se tourne vers son petit ami.

« Ça a été avec Cynthia ?

— Très bien. On a pas mal discuté... »

**KAGAMI**

Il fait nerveusement tourner sa bouteille entre ses mains. Il aimerait ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête avec cette question mais c'est quelque chose qui doit être abordé et dans ces circonstances d'autant plus rapidement. Il a prit la décision lui-même de ne plus se cacher, mais il y a des cas où il n'est pas le seul à décider. Et les circonstances sont particulièrement compliquées.

« Je lui ai pas dit pour nous. Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire ou dire... Pour toi c'est nouveau. Alors... Je te laisse décider à qui tu te sens prêt à en parler...

— Taiga, jamais je t'interdirais d'en parler si c'est ce que t'as envie de faire... Et c'est tes amis... Tu le dis à tous les amis que tu veux... C'est juste pour... les amis qu'on a en commun... là j'préfère attendre vu qu'ils savent même pas que... »

**AOMINE**

Il s'interrompt. Kagami lui a bien dit qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier et sur la théorie il est d'accord, mais il se sent quand même coupable, parce qu'il a menti, il a manqué de sincérité à leur égard. Avec Satsuki ça a été plus facile, la nature de leur relation a rendu les choses plus aisées, quelque part il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, et qu'elle comprendrait...

Mais avec d'autres... ce sera plus compliqué. Et il pense notamment à Tetsu, à cause de leur historique. Quand ils étaient ados ils s'étaient éloignés jusqu'à ne plus se fréquenter du tout. Plus tard, ils avaient un peu renoué, mais ce n'était jamais redevenu comme avant. Il peut en dire de même pour Seijuro, Atsushi ou Shintaro... Mais avec Tetsu, il s'est passé quelque chose en plus. Tetsu lui a tendu la main à une période difficile de sa vie, une main qu'il a refusée, et pourtant son ami a refusé de l'abandonner après ça... Et lui, il s'est toujours senti coupable de l'avoir rejeté. Alors lui annoncer qu'il y avait encore d'autres raisons que celles qu'il croyait pour lesquelles il a agi ainsi envers lui... Il n'en a pas envie. Ça lui fait mal au cœur.

Bizarrement, de ses vieux amis c'est de Ryota dont il est resté le plus proche. Et dans son cas, c'est précisément pour ça que ça va être dur de lui en parler. Il a peur qu'il ne comprenne pas. Il a peur qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il lui reproche d'avoir fait semblant d'être son ami pendant tout ce temps, en gardant pour lui des secrets trop lourds à porter.

**KAGAMI**

Il se redresse un peu et décale son fauteuil pour se mettre plus face à Aomine et pouvoir le regarder. Il pose sa bouteille au sol et prend la main de Daiki dans les siennes. Il ne sait pas à quoi il pense mais ça le rend visiblement triste.

« Ce que j'aimerais vraiment… C'est le crier sur tous les toits… Pouvoir afficher à tout le monde fièrement que t'es mon petit ami… Que je t'appartiens… Mais je peux pas faire ça. Parce que ça impacte ta vie aussi… Parce que dans la NBA c'est pas franchement accepté… »

Il joue avec la main et les doigts d'Aomine, caresse sa paume du bout des siens.

« Alors… J'préfère être sûr que ça te va si je dois en parler à quelqu'un et là… Dans le cas de Cy… Elle héberge Lola en ce moment… Je veux pas non plus la mettre dans une situation délicate vis à vis d'elle…

— Ok... Là c'est un peu différent... J'pense que ce serait mieux que Lola l'apprenne par moi... Elle s'en doute sûrement de toute façon, elle sait ce que je ressens pour toi, mais... Va falloir que je lui parle... que je lui explique un peu mieux que ça... Quand on a discuté avant de rompre j'avais... beaucoup de mal à parler. Y a certains trucs qu'elle doit savoir, des trucs que j'ai besoin de lui dire. Pour pas qu'elle croit... que j'me suis foutu de sa gueule pendant tout ce temps... »

Il inspire profondément, prenant sur lui.

« Après... si tu peux peut-être pas le crier sur les toits, tu peux en parler aux gens en qui t'as confiance. Juste... pas Tetsu, s'te plaît. Pas encore. »

**KAGAMI**

Il savait que Kuroko serait un problème. Il pensait qu'il s'en accommoderait, que ça ne le gênerait pas vraiment. Mais à présent que Aomine lui demande cette façon, ça lui fait un peu mal à cœur de devoir le cacher spécialement à lui. C'est la première fois qu'il a envie d'annoncer une relation à ses amis. Les fois précédentes, il avait avoué un peu honteux être en couple, sans avoir vraiment l'envie de présenter son petit ami. Aujourd'hui, il est juste fier d'être avec Aomine. Pour une fois il a la certitude qu'avec Daiki c'est un vrai bonheur qui s'offre à lui.

Mais il reste encore trop d'ombres. Aomine doit discuter avec Lola. Il a lui-même des choses à régler avec Levi. Il a l'impression soudain qu'il y a encore trop d'obstacle à surmonter avant qu'ils puissent vraiment avancer ensemble. Ils auraient peut-être dû faire les choses proprement avant de se jeter dans cette relation. Il inspire doucement, son cœur est un peu lourd. Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas quand les choses ne sont pas claires. Mais il va devoir apprendre à être patient.

Il sourit à Aomine et embrasse sa main.

« Je te l'ai dit… On fait à ton rythme. J'en parlerai pas à Kuroko, ni à Tatsuya. Je leur dirai juste que je ne suis plus avec Levi. »

De toute façon, il n'avait évoqué avec eux que très vaguement le surfeur.

« J'en parlerai juste à mon père et… Tu peux toujours te joindre à nous pour nos soirées repas jap'… Enfin si tu veux… »

Il rougit. Oui bon c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour ça.

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête en écoutant Kagami. C'est vrai... Il n'est pas obligé d'annoncer tout de suite, à tout le monde, que sa vie sentimentale a pris un tour inattendu. Il a bien le droit d'en profiter un peu aussi et de se laisser le temps de s'installer dans sa nouvelle vie. Il n'a pas besoin de paniquer, même s'il trouve frustrant que les choses soient si... compliquées.

Puis, il entend la dernière phrase de Kagami et le regarde hésitant, le cœur battant.

« Tu veux... tu veux me présenter à ton père ?! »

— Ben… En fait, c'était prévu… Mais avant… J'pensais que ça te plairait de manger japonais et parler japonais avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Mais maintenant, je comprends si tu le sens pas.

— Oh... Si, si ça me ferait plaisir... J'ai juste été surpris. Mais ça me va... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Un grand sourire et il rougit en se massant la nuque.

« J'ai jamais fait ça avant... Mais... On a eu des périodes compliquées lui et moi alors... ça m'fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir te le présenter. »

Il reprend sa bouteille pour en boire quelques gorgées. Et... Comment ils en étaient arrivés là déjà ? Ah ouais... Cynthia.

« Au fait... Cynthia m'a dit de te dire de pas t'inquiéter... Pour Lola... Et euh... De prendre soin de toi parce que Lola était inquiète. Et... »

Il s'embrouille un peu. Il sait que Aomine se sent coupable pour Lola et lui il se sent très inconfortable vis à vis d'elle, c'était une fille bien mais il n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. Il sait que c'est à cause de ce qu'il ressent pour Aomine mais il a vraiment des sentiments très ambigües pour elle.

« ... J'pense que Cy aide pas mal... Elle est bi... Alors la crise d'identité sexuelle ça lui parle un peu aussi... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde Kagami surpris d'entendre ça. Lola, inquiète pour lui ?

« J'pensais... J'pensais qu'elle me détesterait et qu'elle voudrait plus entendre parler de moi... Mais j'suis rassuré de la savoir avec une amie. Heureusement qu'elle a pu s'en faire juste en arrivant. Et qu'elle est pas venue à L.A. juste pour moi. »

Il s'interrompt pour boire sa bière, et reprend :

« Moi j'ai pu parler à Satsu pendant que je faisais à manger. » Il esquisse un sourire. « Comme prévu, elle était ravie ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Ils ont au moins une alliée avec eux. Il boit quelques gorgées de bière et se réinstalle plus confortablement dans la chaise, lâchant un peu la main d'Aomine.

« Tant mieux. C'est... Cool d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous soutient... »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce, reprenant la main de Kagami et caressant ses doigts entre les siens.

« Ouais. Ça me soulage aussi. J'aurais dû en discuter avec elle bien avant, mais... À l'époque où j'aurais dû lui en parler, de toute façon je lui parlais plus de rien, alors... »

Il s'interrompt quelques instants, pensif, puis reprend : « Heureusement qu'elle a jamais voulu de quelque chose de romantique entre nous parce que sinon... j'crois qu'on serait déjà mariés à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Il rit un peu en imaginant cette perspective, qui lui semble complètement absurde maintenant. Et il se rend compte à quel point il est soulagé que les choses soient claires entre eux.

**KAGAMI**

Il reste pensif. Honnêtement, à l'époque il s'était effectivement posé la question pourquoi Aomine ne sortait pas avec Momoi alors qu'elle semblait parfaite pour lui.

« Elle s'en serait peut-être rendue compte non ? Enfin... Je sais pas... Je veux dire... Intimement ça doit être compliqué... »

Il réalise quelle question il est en train de poser et il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie d'une réponse en fait. Il n'y connaît rien en fille en plus lui, il ne sait pas comment ça marche dans l'intimité. Enfin juste la théorie et ce qu'il a pu en entendre, comme le fait qu'elles sont pas trop accro au sexe en général.

« Lola s'en est pas rendu compte, elle... Je suis pas dégoûté par les filles, tu sais. Juste pas attiré par elles. Ça empêche pas de faire des trucs sous la couette, le sexe c'est de la mécanique aussi... Mais ouais, t'as raison, Satsu s'en serait rendu compte, même sans parler de sexe. Mais j'te dis... Pas possible. J'suis pas le genre de mec avec qui elle a envie d'être. Pour elle, je suis le meilleur ami un peu relou qui boira trop à son mariage, pas celui qui lui passera la bague au doigt. »

**KAGAMI**

"Le sexe c'est de la mécanique aussi". Il trouve ça tellement triste qu'il préfère ne pas relever. Et ça lui fait peur aussi, un peu. Lui, il s'imagine vraiment pas avec une fille, faire semblant. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il préfère se concentrer sur la suite de sa réponse.

« Hm... Je m'occuperai du meilleur pote relou qui boit trop alors !

— Ok. Deal. » Il sourit un peu et fait tourner sa bière entre ses doigts. « Dis-moi, Taiga... J'ai des questions à te poser... Sur ta vie... ta vie amoureuse... Si c'est ok d'en parler. »

Taiga est un peu surpris mais il lui sourit. Il ne veut pas avoir de secret pour Aomine de toute façon.

« Pas de soucis... Pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux.

— Ok, alors... Comment ça s'est passé, la première fois que t'es sorti avec un mec ?

— Oh... Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu veux savoir où je l'ai rencontré et comment on s'est mis ensemble ?

— Ouais, c'est à peu près ça.

— C'était après le Japon... Quand je suis revenu ici., il rougit, ouais... Tu peux rigoler quand tu m'as connu j'étais encore puceau et j'avais même pas embrassé un seul mec... Je l'ai rencontré par des potes communs que je connais du milieu LGBT... Donc on savait à quoi s'en tenir quand on s'est rencontré. C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Il était un peu plus vieux que moi. On était à une soirée et il m'a proposé d'aller boire un dernier verre et... On a finalement passé la nuit ensemble. »

**AOMINE**

Dans d'autres circonstances ce dépucelage tardif - enfin, si c'en était bien un - l'aurait fait rire, mais il est trop focalisé sur sur ses questions pour vraiment relever.

« Ok... Et ça t'as pas... effrayé, l'idée de coucher avec lui ? Et pourquoi t'avais jamais franchi le pas avant ? Et vous êtes restés ensemble après ? »

Ok, ça fait beaucoup trop de questions à la fois. Mais il y a tant de choses qu'il voudrait savoir... tant de choses qu'il a l'impression d'avoir loupées... Il a besoin d'être rassuré, besoin de mieux se comprendre lui-même.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Beaucoup de questions, il pense deviner ce que cherche son petit ami. Mais il n'essaie pas de l'énoncer à haute voix, il répond simplement.

« Alors déjà... J'ai jamais franchi le pas avant... Parce que j'ai pas eu l'occasion. Ce premier soir, on a rien fait. Il savait où j'en étais et donc on s'est contenté de s'embrasser. Mais je suis resté avec lui six mois. Et il a été le premier avec lequel j'ai couché. »

Il réfléchit à la dernière question. Il ne veut pas se précipiter pour y répondre.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu peur je crois... Enfin si au tout début j'étais flippé mais finalement comme on a pris notre temps, quand on a décidé de le faire j'étais prêt... Il avait de l'expérience et il a tout géré donc c'était plutôt facile. Et... Détail important avec lui j'étais dessus. J'étais plus flippé pour ma première fois dessous. »

Il ne le dit pas mais pense aussi fortement que le fait que Levi ait été un peu insistant n'avait pas aidé au début mais il s'était montré très doux, donc ça avait été finalement. Même si ça n'avait pas été la meilleure expérience de sa vie.

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête, intégrant toutes ces informations. Qui le mènent à d'autres questions, plus intimes et délicates, mais tant pis, il faut qu'il les pose.

« Et... tu préfères quoi ? Dessus ou dessous ? Ou pas de préférence peut-être ? »

Il regarde Kagami à la dérobée et arrose sa gêne d'une rasade de bière.

**KAGAMI**

Cette question est compliquée. Il veut être honnête avec lui, mais il ne veut pas non plus l'inquiéter ou l'effrayer, ni l'influencer pour la suite de leur relation. Il a envie que Aomine le prenne autant qu'il a envie de le prendre. Mais être toujours dessous ne le gêne pas non plus si c'est ce qu'il veut.

« Je sais pas... Honnêtement... J'en sais rien. J'ai eu plus l'habitude d'être dessus... Avant Levi... Et comme Levi était exclusivement dessus... C'est plus comme si j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait... J'pense que j'aime les deux...

— Ok je vois... Enfin je vois pas vraiment mais bon, j'imagine... C'est sûr qu'on se pose pas vraiment ce genre de question avec une fille... Quoique ! Y en a qui apprécient utiliser des accessoires pour inverser la situation, mais en ce qui me concerne on m'a jamais fait ce genre de proposition ! »

**AOMINE**

Il rigole un peu. Il regrette presque, avec le recul. Il aurait été mieux informé, comme ça. Ça lui fait drôle d'imaginer Kagami dans ce genre de situation... Et ça fait affluer le sang à son visage aussi bien qu'à une autre partie de son anatomie qu'il a pourtant réussi à garder sage toute la journée, même aux vestiaires !

« Ouais... C'est sûr que a priori avec une fille y'a moins de question... Mais après enfin... Tu sais y'a aucune obligation à pratiquer la sodomie dans un sens ou dans l'autre... Même entre mecs...

— Hm ouais, j'imagine que non... Mais c'est... Plutôt cool, non ?

— Tu me poses vraiment la question ?, il est un peu gêné mais amusé. Ouais... C'est plutôt cool.

— Et puis en plus je vois bien que t'essaies de me rassurer, mais en vrai t'as envie d'essayer avec moi, pas vrai ? »

Il lui adresse un sourire peu taquin, un peu provocant.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il serre un peu sa main dans la sienne.

« Évidemment. Mais ça m'empêche pas de te rassurer... C'est toi qui décides...

— Ok... »

**AOMINE**

Il appréhendait d'avoir cette conversation, mais en réalité ça a fonctionné, Kagami l'a effectivement rassuré.

« Bon... En ce qui me concerne j'en suis déjà à ma troisième bière, j'étais un peu nerveux avant que t'arrive, et du coup... J'crois qu'il serait temps de manger ! J'ai fait des hamburgers. J'vais faire réchauffer ça vite fait et puis on peut manger si tu veux.

— Ahhh putain j'ai cru que tu proposerais jamais de bouffer ! J'ai trop la dalle ! »

Il rigole devant cet enthousiasme.

« Ok. Cool. »

Il pose un baiser sur sa main et regagne la cuisine pour mettre le four en route. Ça lui fait drôle de "cuisiner" pour Kagami, mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. Il a envie de lui faire plaisir. Envie de se rattraper un peu pour lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces derniers temps.

Il sort des assiettes et leur reprend des bières dans le frigo, et amène le tout sur la table basse dans le salon.

**KAGAMI**

Il prend quelques minutes pour se calmer. Évidemment ce genre de discussion avait réveillé quelques envies, et puis aussi pour admirer le paysage. Il espère avoir rassuré son petit ami. Au fond, là tout de suite, il s'en fout du sexe. Ce qu'il veut c'est Daiki et juste être à ses côtés. Ça lui semble déjà tellement énorme. Il finit sa bière et se lève pour rejoindre le salon.

« Ça manque aussi d'une table sur ce balcon pour manger dehors. »

Il s'installe dans le canapé à côté d'Aomine et il se penche sur lui pour piquer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer aux burgers.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son petit ami commencer à dévorer son repas et ça le fait sourire.

« Ouais, effectivement une table ça serait une bonne idée... »

Il sent qu'il a oublié un truc... Qu'est-ce qu'il a oublié ?! Oh ! Ah !

« Oh, attends ! J'avais acheté du vin... Je sais bien que du vin avec des burgers ça fait un peu barbare, mais c'est du vin californien alors... Et puis ça faisait plus romantique que la bière... »

Il sent qu'il va s'embrouiller s'il continue alors il se lève et va chercher la bouteille, la débouche, ramène des verres et les sert. Il se tourne vers Kagami et lui tend son verre pour trinquer.

« À nous... » murmure-t-il, la voix un peu nouée.

**KAGAMI**

Ça l'amuse. En même temps il était le premier à avoir sorti le vin avec les makis alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble et n'étaient même pas censés vouloir l'être.

Il prend son verre pour trinquer avec lui, il lui adresse un sourire doux et un regard chaud et tendre.

« À nous. »

Romantique ? Pas romantique ? Si la bière ça leur va à tous les deux rien à foutre des 'conventions' mais le vin est très bon.

**AOMINE**

Ce regard et ce sourire font naître une vague de chaleur qui se répand dans tout son corps. Quelqu'un aurait dû l'informer qu'être amoureux ça rend vraiment idiot. Il lui rend son sourire et boit une gorgée. Il est rassuré, il a bien choisi. Enfin, il entame un burger et constate qu'il ne les a pas loupés et qu'ils sont même plutôt bons. Ça le rend stupidement fier de lui ! Il n'était plus très familier de ce sentiment-là ces temps-ci, et ça lui fait du bien. S'il arrive à faire sourire son homme et à lui faire à manger, au moins il ne sera pas le pire petit ami du monde.

**KAGAMI**

Il a lui aussi attaqué les burgers et sourit.

« Hey ils sont supers bons! Tu m'as caché tes talents de cuisinier ! »

Le brun s'empourpre et toussote.

« Ola t'emballe pas... Des talents de cuisinier on peut pas dire ça... C'est juste pas très dur à faire... Mais je suis... je suis content que ça te plaise.

— Oui ça me plaît ! »

Et pour preuve il s'en prend un deuxième, Aomine est mignon quand il est gêné c'est un peu étrange de le voir aussi nerveux. Il se contente de lui sourire. Il faut juste qu'il s'habitue et l'Aomine provocant et sans-gêne reviendra.

**AOMINE**

Il s'en reprend un aussi, sirotant un peu de vin au passage. Et puis, quand il a terminé, il pose sa main sur la cuisse de Kagami.

« Tu sais, j'voulais te dire... T'avais raison quand tu disais qu'on était pas des mecs subtils. C'est pour ça que les choses sont allées vite entre nous. J'aime pas... tourner autour du pot. On s'était déjà avoué que y avait un truc entre nous et... J'avais plus envie de perdre du temps. Alors... même si c'est compliqué, même si on se connaît même pas tant que ça... Je regrette pas. Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je sais qu'on peut y arriver, toi et moi. »

Il se tait, un peu essoufflé d'avoir dit tout ça presque d'une traite. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de faire une telle déclaration, mais il a envie de montrer à Kagami qu'il y croit. Qu'il peut avoir confiance. Parce qu'il sait que lui aussi a besoin d'être rassuré…

**KAGAMI**

Il s'est arrêté de manger pour l'écouter quand il a posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Il a bien fait parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les mots d'Aomine le remuent un peu. Il glisse sa main sur celle de Daiki et il a la serre doucement dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin d'entendre ça. Il a le droit d'être amoureux de Daiki et d'aller vite, il a le droit même s'il y a peu il était avec un autre.

Il se penche sur Aomine pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Ouais... T'as raison. On va y arriver... Ça peut que marcher toi et moi. »

Le brun sourit et hoche la tête.

« J'ai eu l'impression... C'est stupide mais c'est comme si... le destin m'avait poussé vers toi. Au lycée je t'ai laissé partir sans rien dire, et je te retrouve ici, et... Toute ma vie change d'un seul coup... T'as toujours été mon plus grand défi et maintenant je sais que ça concerne pas que le basket. Tu m'as toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, redonné le courage et l'envie de me battre et de continuer à avancer. C'est encore ce qui s'est passé récemment alors que... j'étais persuadé que c'était vraiment fini. T'as pas voulu lâcher l'affaire et maintenant on est là tous les deux. Je te l'ai dit. j'étais perdu sans toi et je le serais encore si t'avais renoncé à moi comme je te l'avais demandé. Je... je suis heureux que tu l'aies pas fait, Taiga. »

Il serre plus fort la main d'Aomine et revient glisser sa main sur sa nuque. Il pose son front contre le sien.

« Tu veux m'faire chialer ce soir avoue... »

Il sourit et répond la voix un peu étranglée par l'émotion.

« Merci... Mais... T'as pas intérêt d'essayer de me fuir encore... Et d'abord si t'essaies je te laisserai pas faire... Je suis sûr aussi que c'est le destin qui nous a réunis... Si je t'avais pas retrouvé... Autant pour le basket... Que pour ma vie sentimentale... Je me serais laissé pourrir dans un truc malsain.

— Alors moi aussi à ma façon je t'ai un peu sauvé... »

Aomine pose aussi une main sur sa nuque et la caresse doucement, et il reprend en chuchotant :

« Peut-être qu'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre... Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvés.

— Ouais... J'en suis sûr. »

Taiga revient l'embrasser plus longuement, plus passionnément. Il ne libère ses lèvres que pour respirer un peu et murmurer les yeux encore fermés la voix tremblante et faible.

« I love you Dai.»

En japonais, c'est trop dur, il n'est pas suffisamment familier avec ces mots dans cette langue, mais il a réussi à les prononcer en anglais. Il espère que Daiki comprendra l'importance de cet aveux malgré tout.

**AOMINE**

Il ignore pourquoi Taiga a choisi l'anglais, mais le sentiment que ces mots traduisent... est probablement le même. Il l'espère, en tout cas. Il a toujours eu du mal à croire ces mots-là. Être aimé, ça a quelque chose de pas naturel pour lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment accepté, ni vraiment fait de la place en lui pour l'amour d'autrui. C'est quelque chose qu'il tolère, presque. Une part de lui ne prend pas ce sentiment au sérieux. Sans doute parce qu'il a toujours eu la sensation que ça s'arrêterait un jour. Qu'il n'était que de passage, trop triste pour vivre vraiment. Alors peut-être a-t-il préféré croire que personne n'a jamais été vraiment attaché à lui, même si au fond de lui il sait bien que c'est faux.

Et puis aussi, les années passant, il a fait de son mieux pour n'être proche de personne, ne gardant que deux amis intimes, mais même d'eux, il se protégeait et gardait ses secrets. Taiga, en réveillant ses émotions profondes, en le faisant se sentir vivant, l'a forcé hors de sa solitude. Il lui a prouvé qu'il n'y était pas condamné, mais qu'il s'y condamnait lui-même.

Il adresse un sourire effrayé à son petit ami et serre sa main plus fort. Être là, ensemble, ce soir, n'est-ce pas la preuve que tout est possible ? Que ça vaut parfois le coup d'y croire ?

« I love you too... »

**KAGAMI**

La timidité de la réponse d'Aomine l'incite à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Ce sourire lui fait un effet étrange. Il a l'air un peu crispé. Et cette main qui serre la sienne comme ça. Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'inquiéter, comment les interpréter.

Il choisit d'appuyer les mots qu'il vient de prononcer en enlaçant son homme doucement, enroulant ses deux bras autour de ses épaules et en venant le serrer contre lui.

**AOMINE**

Il accepte cette étreinte et s'y laisse aller, les yeux fermés, ses mains caressant le dos de Taiga. Il se sent rasséréné, comme s'il avait trouvé un point d'ancrage dans sa tempête perpétuelle. Il pose ses lèvres sur le cou de son petit ami et inspire son odeur familière qui plus que tout le reste, rend toute la scène plus réelle pour lui. Taiga, physiquement là, avec lui. Il se détend doucement dans ses bras, oubliant peu à peu tout ce qui le préoccupe, passé, présent et avenir. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'eux deux.

**KAGAMI**

Sa main sur la nuque de Daiki se fait massante. Son autre main caresse son dos à travers la chemise, il pose ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

Il a enfin la sensation que les choses s'ajustent dans sa vie, qu'elles se mettent dans le bon ordre. Même si tout n'est pas encore parfait, même s'il y a encore du chemin à parcourir. Il a l'impression d'être enfin sur la bonne voie. C'est là qu'il doit être : avec Daiki.

Même s'ils se sentent maladroits encore dans cette nouvelle relation, être dans les bras de Daiki c'est logique, évident.

**AOMINE**

Il savoure le contact des mains de Kagami qui savent l'apaiser mieux que n'importe quoi au monde.

L'apaisement... Encore une émotion qu'il découvre à ses côtés. C'est plus qu'une sensation de calme, c'est se sentir réarrangé dans le bon sens, complet et à l'endroit. L'impression de planer, aussi, un peu. Être complètement soi-même, et plus que ça, plus ouvert, plus vaste. Renouer avec son énergie vitale, retrouver ses forces, en lui-même et en l'autre.

Il se laisse porter un moment par ces émotions, puis se recule doucement et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Kagami avant de dire en souriant :

« Je suis non seulement pas subtil, mais j'ai pas trop le sens du _timing_ non plus. Mes grandes déclarations ont interrompu ton repas. »

Kagami rigole en répondant.

« C'est vrai ! Et il fait encore faim ! Et t'en as fait plein on va pas gâcher! »

Il pique un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'écarte un peu pour se resservir.

« Ouais... Je me suis dit que j'avais intérêt à prévoir large. J'ai essayé qu'une seule fois d'entrer en compétition avec toi en ce qui concerne la bouffe, et j'ai vite compris que valait mieux que je m'en tienne au basket. »

Il est déjà calé mais picore quelques frites en regardant son homme se régaler.

**KAGAMI**

Il mange le dernier burger parce qu'il faut pas gâcher que c'est bon et parce que toute cette soirée est riche en émotions. Et les émotions ça creuse ! Pour lui en tout cas. Et il termine son repas en finissant son verre de vin.

« Tu m'en refais quand tu veux ! C'était très bon ! »

**AOMINE**

Il rougit une nouvelle fois, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir que Kagami apprécie, même si c'était tout simple. Et il aime aussi l'idée de lui en refaire. C'est vrai qu'ils sont ensemble, maintenant. Ils peuvent dîner ensemble autant de fois qu'ils le veulent, tous les jours, même.

« Bon... Tu aimes ma bouffe, tu aimes mon vin, tu aimes ma chemise. J'crois que j'ai tout bon pour le moment ! »

Il sourit en lui lançant une œillade séductrice.

« Ouais... Mais t'avais même pas besoin de ça. »

Kagami s'approche un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le regard étincelant de désir et il vient l'embrasser avec gourmandise, laissant ses dents mordiller un peu sa lèvre. Il se raidit sous ce baiser, son corps y réagissant aussitôt. Il le mordille à son tour, plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent des frissons parcourir son épiderme. C'est simple, embrasser Daiki lui fait à chaque fois beaucoup trop d'effets pour un simple baiser. Il est déjà accro à ses lèvres. S'il n'avait pas été préoccupé par la crainte d'aller trop vite pour son petit ami, il aurait cédé plus souvent à cette pulsion simple de venir goûter sa bouche.

Il vient presser sa main contre sa hanche qu'il caresse doucement et remonte sur son flanc devinant le corps musclé sous la chemise. Il libère enfin ses lèvres mais sans s'écarter, juste pour murmurer quelques mots encore.

« Néanmoins... J'apprécie énormément l'effort... »

Il n'attend pas de réponse et revient sucer les lèvres déjà rougies de leur échange précédent de son petit ami.

**AOMINE**

Son cœur fait un léger bond en entendant ces mots. Il se sent un peu étourdi par ces baisers gourmands, un peu mordants, et il frissonne dès que Kagami pose sa main sur son flanc. Il entend son pouls battre fortement dans ses oreilles. L'une de ses mains quittent la chevelure en bataille de son petit ami pour se glisser sous son t-shirt et caresser ses abdos bien dessinés. Une tablette de chocolat, dit-on ? Ça lui semble plutôt approprié, parce que ce corps lui donne faim.

Son désir est vif, mais sa pudeur et ses craintes lui font un peu d'ombre. Il aimerait tout lâcher et se laisser emporter par les sensations, mais il est encore trop en retrait dans sa tête, incapable de vraiment lâcher prise encore. Il voudrait aller jusqu'au bout, tout en se sentant retenu par ses incertitudes. Et ça le frustre. Il a envie de lui, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement s'abandonner à sa pulsion ?

Parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment lâché le contrôle. À l'occasion, il y renonce en partie, en buvant, beaucoup. Ou en donnant tout sur un terrain de basket. Dans toutes les autres circonstances... Jamais il ne s'est vraiment laissé aller. Il a appliqué durant toute sa vie d'adolescent et de jeune adulte une stricte surveillance de ses actes et même de ses pensées et de ses émotions. Il a toujours été son propre tyran et la liberté qu'il convoite n'est pas encore à sa portée, pas aussi vite. Car on peut se libérer de ses chaînes et penser encore comme un esclave...

Pour autant, il ne veut plus fuir. Il ne veut pas rompre ce moment non plus. Il essaie d'accepter ses propres hésitations, et de ne pas trop penser à la façon dont Kagami va les recevoir.

**KAGAMI**

Comme les doigts d'Aomine se glissent sous son t-shirt, ses mains s'autorisent une exploration plus poussée de son corps. Il caresse le ventre de Daiki à travers sa chemise et commence à faire sauter quelques boutons avec dextérité pour dévoiler son torse. Il lâche ses lèvres pour murmurer.

« Vraiment sexy cette chemise... »

Il sourit et se penche dans son cou pour savourer sa peau et en humer l'odeur musquée. Il sent les hésitations d'Aomine, mais il ne s'inquiète pas. C'est nouveau pour lui. Ils sont peut-être allés vite pour entamer cette relation, mais pour le reste il est prêt à apprendre la patience et laisser Daiki avancer à son propre rythme.

Il glisse sa main dans l'ouverture du vêtement, pour venir caresser son torse musclé.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un soupir quand les doigts chauds de Kagami se posent sur sa peau nue. Il aime leur toucher un peu calleux sur ses muscles tendus. Il ferme les yeux, savourant la sensation un moment. Puis, il recule un peu et attrape le rebord du t-shirt de Kagami, le remontant sur son torse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il veut le lui enlever.

« Je peux pas vraiment le faire comme je voudrais pendant la journée...murmure-t-il. Alors maintenant... Je veux te regarder... »

**KAGAMI**

Le regarder ? Cette demande est un peu troublante, peut-être gênante mais surtout plaisante. Il apprécie que Aomine ait envie de le découvrir physiquement, il a envie de sentir son regard sur lui malgré les rougeurs qui ne vont pas manquer d'apparaître sur ses joues. Alors il lève les bras pour l'aider à retirer son vêtement.

**AOMINE**

Il retient presque son souffle, se mordillant la lèvre tandis que pour la première fois il prend le temps d'observer en détail le corps de Kagami. Il en découvre les détails, les nuances de couleur, les "imperfections" qui rehaussent le charme sculptural de son corps. Il se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur lui, suivre les lignes de ses muscles, puis se recule à nouveau pour se rassasier de cette vision et murmure :

« Tu es magnifique... »

**KAGAMI**

Son visage est en feu. Il se mord un peu la lèvre. Mais il sourit, content que son petit ami apprécie. Il souffle pour répondre.

« Merci... »

Aomine sourit et se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau tandis que ses mains glissent subrepticement au niveau de sa ceinture qu'il commence à défaire.

« Et maintenant... J'veux voir le reste », murmure-t-il en lui adressant un sourire joueur.

Il suffit que Daiki prononce ses mots pour qu'il sente son membre déjà réveillé par les échanges précédents, se dresser fièrement. Il gémit, en se laissant faire.

« Oh merde... Tu vas me tuer Dai... », il rigole et lui adresse un regard plein de désir.

Il aimerait lui enlever au moins sa chemise aussi mais il hésite. Peut-être qu'Aomine se sent plus à l'aise en restant lui habillé. Il se contente de revenir glisser sa main dans l'ouverture et le caresser du bout des doigts.

« J'ai le droit de t'enlever ta chemise ? »

**AOMINE**

Avant de répondre, il termine de déshabiller Kagami et prend tout son temps pour observer le bas de son corps de la même façon qu'il l'a fait avec le haut, notant tous les détails. Il sourit et hoche la tête en murmurant comme pour lui-même :

« Vraiment magnifique... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre. Le regard de Daiki qui l'observe ainsi est terriblement excitant. Il est nu sous ses yeux et affiche une belle érection. Mais il laisse son homme apprécier la vue.

**AOMINE**

Puis, il reporte son regard sur les yeux de Kagami qui luisent de désir. Il réalise qu'il a le souffle un peu court, et se rappelle sa question. Il déglutit, et fixe de nouveau ses lèvres qu'il embrasse doucement avant de demander à voix basse :

« Déshabille-moi, Taiga... »

**KAGAMI**

Son souffle s'accélère, en entendant ces mots. Il achève donc de déboutonner sa chemise lentement et la fait glisser sur ses bras.

Il se penche pour embrasser une épaule dénudée. La couleur de peau d'Aomine est magnifique. Il ne se gêne pas non plus pour détailler son corps sculpté. Il descend sa main sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Tu peux te mettre debout ? »

**AOMINE**

Il laisse Kagami l'observer, et la sensation de son regard sur lui a quelque chose d'enveloppant et d'hypnotisant qui le trouble profondément. Il se sent à fleur de peau, mais pas de façon désagréable. Alors, quand il lui demande de se lever, il s'exécute et baisse les yeux sur lui, haletant, posant une main sur son visage pour replonger son regard dans le sien avant de le laisser terminer d'enlever ses vêtements.

**KAGAMI**

Le regard d'Aomine le rend fébrile. Il prend son temps pour défaire le pantalon de son petit ami. Il le fait glisser en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Il laisse ses doigts glisser sur ses hanches et sur ses cuisses. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il regarde le sexe d'un homme avec gourmandise. Il rougit un peu en réalisant qu'il a envie de le goûter. Il lève le regard sur Aomine plongeant dans ses yeux couleurs d'un ciel de tempête. Sans briser le contact visuel, guettant les réactions de Daiki, il vient embrasser sa cuisse, son aine et son sexe avec précaution.

**AOMINE**

Sa peau lui semble devenue hypersensible. Les lèvres de Kagami s'y posent délicatement et pourtant des frissons presque douloureux se ramifient dans tout son corps, s'enroulant autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se perd dans ses yeux tandis qu'il découvre son corps du bout des lèvres. Il hoche la tête imperceptiblement comme pour lui faire signe qu'il peut continuer.

**KAGAMI**

Il pose plus franchement ses lèvres sur le membre tendu d'Aomine. Sa main caresse sa cuisse, sa hanche, sa fesse, le bas de ses reins. Sa seconde main vient prendre doucement le sexe tendu d'Aomine dans sa main et il laisse sa langue parcourir sa longueur en pressant un peu les veines pulsantes.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux lorsque la langue de Kagami vient lécher son membre dressé. Il laisse échapper un gémissement sourd, étonné par la puissance de la sensation. Sa langue lui paraît brûlante sur la peau fine de son sexe, éveillant une à une toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses qui se déploient comme une plante sous le soleil printanier.

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur bat vite dans sa poitrine, il aime l'odeur, le goût d'Aomine et contre toute attente l'envie de sucer sa verge l'excite et le fait clairement saliver. Il est définitivement dingue de cet homme.

**AOMINE**

Toutes ses perceptions gagnent en acuité. Il entend le ronronnement de la ville par la fenêtre entrouverte, il ressent l'air qui entre à l'intérieur et effleure sa peau nue, mais ses yeux quand il les rouvre ne voient que Kagami. Il caresse ses cheveux d'un geste lent, respirant doucement mais superficiellement.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent les frémissements sur toute sa colonne vertébrale quand Aomine le regarde et le touche comme ça. Il a l'air lui aussi d'apprécier. Il n'hésite plus, il en a juste tellement envie. Il découvre le gland de sa langue pour venir le goûter, il le lèche copieusement avant de venir doucement avaler ce sexe imposant. Des petits papillons virulents s'agitent dans son ventre. Il est chaud contre sa langue, large entre ses lèvres. Il se surprend lui même à gémir avec gourmandise.

**AOMINE**

Il réalise que la dernière fois qu'il a reçu ce genre de gratification... il a imaginé Kagami. Ce qui rend la scène présente encore plus irréelle. C'est vraiment en train de lui arriver, cette fois, ce n'est pas un fantasme fugace qui a réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience malgré ses efforts pour le réprimer. Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça, et il a le droit de pleinement savourer. Kagami lui a montré qu'un autre monde est possible... Et alors que sa bouche se referme sur son sexe, il s'aperçoit avec bonheur qu'il n'éprouve pas de honte, même pas de gêne. C'est naturel. C'est ce dont il a envie.

Et c'est pourtant tellement intime... Finalement, pour lui le sexe ne l'a jamais particulièrement été, puisqu'il n'y trouvait pas un réel plaisir. C'était plus comme une activité de couple, presque un passage obligé. Il n'y relâchait même pas vraiment la tension, ça, ça fonctionnait mieux quand il s'accordait un plaisir solitaire... Dans les rares occasions où il utilisait son véritable imaginaire érotique pour se faire du bien.

Maintenant, cet imaginaire érotique trouve sa contrepartie dans le présent et la réalité, et il est littéralement en train de réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes. Et ces réticences, cette pudeur émotionnelle qui le frustrent, sont en train de s'affaiblir.

Ce qui le surprend le plus, c'est le plaisir que semble prendre son petit ami à le prendre ainsi en bouche, à le lécher et le sucer comme une gourmandise. Il crispe son poing dans les cheveux de Kagami alors que le plaisir monte dans ses reins, et observe, presque hypnotisé, ses lèvres glisser sur son membre.

**KAGAMI**

Il se montre plus gourmand. Sa main se crispe un peu sur sa hanche. Il va et vient sur cette verge délicieuse, l'enfonçant entièrement dans sa bouche sans aucune hésitation. Sa langue se presse sur sa longueur et parfois sur son gland. Il s'aide de sa main pour le masser. Les doigts d'Aomine qui se crispent dans ses cheveux le surprennent un peu mais ne l'inquiètent pas, comme parfois il avait pu être nerveux quand Levi faisait ce genre de chose. Là, il profite, il savoure et il ne pense plus à rien. Il laisse son désir, son instinct le guider. Il a envie de ça, vraiment.

Ses lèvres se resserrent autour de la verge de Daiki. Il relâche sa hanche et vient se caresser pour soulager un peu la pression, c'est déroutant c'est la première fois que prodiguer une fellation l'excite vraiment, que ce n'est pas juste donner sans recevoir, que ce n'est pas un acte qui ne concerne que le plaisir de l'autre.

Il se montre plus rapide, quelques soupirs et gémissements montent de sa gorge. Il accorde le rythme de sa bouche sur celui de sa main qui le masturbe. Il relâche sa verge de ses doigts pour venir presser ses testicules dans sa paume doucement.

**AOMINE**

La vision de Kagami qui se caresse tout en le suçant le fait intensément rougir et le plaisir qu'il éprouve maintenant ne peut plus être contrôlé, surveillé. Il peut juste le laisser l'envahir, et commencer à céder du terrain à Kagami sur cette intimité, cette solitude, ce monde qui est le sien et dans lequel personne n'entre jamais.

Il échoue à réprimer ses halètements, ses gémissements parfois, et encore moins lorsque la main de Kagami se referme délicatement sur ses testicules comme pour l'inciter à se laisser aller au plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il relève les yeux sur Aomine pour le regarder. Il veut voir son visage quand il va jouir.

**AOMINE**

Il croise le regard de son petit ami et referme les yeux, dépassé par l'intensité des sensations. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge tandis qu'il approche du point de non retour.

« M-Maintenant... » murmure-t-il d'une voix faible, incapable de le prévenir plus clairement avant que la jouissance n'arrive.

Il relâche sa poigne dans les cheveux de Kagami pour lui laisser le choix de se dégager s'il ne veut pas avaler, et tout son corps se tend et se crispe dans un spasme intense de plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'hésite qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ne relâche pas sa verge. Il veut tout de lui. Il se tient prêt à goûter l'expression du plaisir d'Aomine. Il ne le lâche pas du regard alors qu'il se masturbe plus vigoureusement, traversé par des frissons de plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il rouvre les yeux juste un instant, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que Kagami l'a bien entendu, et s'aperçoit alors que son petit ami a le regard rivé sur son visage, comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de ses moindres détails, de la plus petite de ses expressions, alors même qu'il est en train de perdre le contrôle. C'est une impression intensément érotique, et tout ce qui lui manquait pour atteindre le sommet de sa jouissance.

Son orgasme se libère instantanément sous l'embrasement de ces iris rubis. La sensation est brutale, et en même temps limpide, comme si pour la première fois de sa vie il était exactement où il devait se trouver, et que tout s'accordait en cohérence et en harmonie. Il n'a plus d'autre choix que de s'abandonner au plaisir qui déferle en lui comme une vague, et laisser couler sa semence dans la bouche de son amant qui ne le lâche pas du regard.

**KAGAMI**

Le visage d'Aomine qui se transforme dans la jouissance est une vision purement érotique. Il est beau comme sublimé. Il a l'impression de voir l'abandon au plaisir sur ses traits et dans ses légers murmures.

Et voir le plaisir sur le visage de cet homme le rapproche inexorablement du sien. Mais lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux de nouveau, il ne s'y attend pas et c'est comme si une connexion se faisait entre eux. Il voit dans son regard l'instant où il jouit et il goûte quelques secondes plus tard sa semence chaude qui se déverse dans sa gorge. Il n'est pas habitué alors il manque de s'étouffer, mais il fait de son mieux pour avaler. Etonnamment, le goût ne lui déplaît pas. Il relâche le sexe d'Aomine, haletant. Il a inconsciemment ralenti le mouvement de sa main sur son sexe trop concentré par ailleurs. Il se reprend et en regardant Daiki caressant doucement son ventre et ses hanches, il murmure en gémissant.

« _You are so beautiful... _»

Il se mord la lèvre et jouit à son tour dans sa main.

Le souffle court, à genoux devant son homme, il ferme les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits en posant son front contre sa hanche.

**AOMINE**

Il reste étourdi, revenant plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure de son homme. Ce qu'ils viennent d'échanger et de vivre, c'est... quelque chose qu'il comprend à peine. Il a vu son homme avaler sa semence, puis atteindre l'apogée du plaisir juste en le regardant... À travers lui il se sent grandi, il se voit d'une façon dont il n'a jamais pu se voir. Le désir et l'amour de Kagami pour lui le révèlent à lui-même. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible. Se sentir aussi bien... en accord avec lui-même. Avec une certitude en lui qui ne vient pas de son intellect, mais de son intuition et de son ressenti. Quelque chose d'instinctif et de puissant, qui le met à nu aussi, qui le ramène à sa vulnérabilité... Sa fragilité... Mais il peut l'assumer... parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de se défendre face à Kagami.

Il baisse les yeux sur lui, ses jambes tremblent un peu, mais il retient encore un moment la tête de Kagami contre lui, gagné par une émotion profonde et bouleversante qu'il ne sait pas nommer. Puis, doucement, il retire sa main, la pose sur l'épaule de son petit ami et s'y appuie pour s'agenouiller face à lui. Il se penche pour embrasser ses lèvres et s'attarde dans son baiser, nouant ses bras dans son dos et le serrant doucement contre lui. Il est à court de mots, seul le silence lui semble adéquat pour laisser ses émotions s'y épanouir, libres.

**KAGAMI**

Ce baiser est différent de ceux qu'ils ont échangé auparavant. Il a l'impression que Daiki essaie de lui dire quelque chose à travers lui. Il est passionné mais tendre. Il ne sait pas comment le décrire, il a la sensation qu'il est chargé d'émotions autant que son étreinte. Il aime ce baiser. Il aime la façon dont Daiki le serre dans ses bras. Comme s'il s'accrochait à lui, comme s'il était sa bouée et à la fois comme s'il voulait le protéger. Il ignorait qu'il était possible de faire ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort par une simple étreinte.

Il l'enlace lui aussi, resserrant ses bras dans son dos. Leurs lèvres se séparent et il enfouit son nez dans son cou. Il respire son odeur. Il s'imprègne de sa chaleur. Il presse ses lèvres contre sa peau. Il n'ose pas briser le silence. Il veut profiter de ce moment.

Il se sent bien. Il a l'impression pour la première fois d'être sur un pied d'égalité. D'être aimé autant qu'il aime. De ne pas être manipulé, ou d'être rabaissé. Juste aimé. Et c'est un sentiment tellement apaisant qu'il en pleurerait de soulagement.

**AOMINE**

Il dépose plusieurs baisers sur son épaule, réticent à le lâcher. Il aime le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, partager sa chaleur, toute cette intimité qu'ils apprennent à deux.

« J'avais encore jamais ressenti un truc comme ça... Taiga... »

Il aimerait en dire plus, et le dire mieux, mais... Il ne peut que l'étreindre doucement entre ses bras, l'embrasser, tenter de lui communiquer par des moyens non verbaux tout ce qu'il éprouve.

Et, presque d'un coup, comme si tous ses muscles se relâchaient en même temps, il se sent terriblement fatigué. Les émotions se bousculent dans sa poitrine, le vin lui est monté à la tête. Maintenant, il a juste envie d'obscurité et de silence. Il a envie de se blottir dans son lit, contre Kagami.

« On devrait... aller se coucher. »

Il le serre une nouvelle fois contre lui, plus fort et ajoute dans un murmure :

« J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi toute la nuit.

— Ok. Tout ce que tu veux... »

**KAGAMI**

Il est réticent à aller se coucher sans ranger un minimum, mais il devine que Aomine à besoin de rester en contact physique rapproché et au fond ça lui va bien. Il refoule donc ses pulsions maniaques, en plus il avait expérimenté de ranger l'appartement de son ex et ça n'avait pas été une bonne expérience, il n'est pas chez lui.

Il caresse doucement le dos d'Aomine. Il a envie aussi de lui expliquer ce qu'il a ressenti en lui faisant ce plaisir, mais dans le lit sous la couette pour les confidences ce sera mieux. Alors, il desserre un peu son étreinte pour se relever.

**AOMINE**

Il l'attrape par la main et le mène jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il referme la porte, tire les rideaux et se glisse sous la couette. Puis, il éteint la lumière et de se blottit contre son homme. Il caresse sa nuque, respirant calmement et profondément, gagné par un sentiment d'apaisement et de bien-être dont il est tellement peu coutumier qu'il a d'abord du mal à l'identifier comme tel. Il pose ses lèvres sur le front de Kagami et les presse un moment, puis, repose sa tête sur l'oreiller et se laisse dériver, ses bras et ses jambes passées autour du corps devenu plus familier de son petit ami.

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse faire et laisse sa main caresser les reins de Daiki doucement. Il attend un peu, profite des caresses et de la chaleur d'Aomine. Il embrasse son cou sa clavicule. Puis doucement comme s'il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un il murmure.

« Merci Daiki... J'viens de découvrir un truc génial... »

**AOMINE**

Cette déclaration le laisse perplexe. Il n'a pas envie de le formuler aussi brutalement que ça, mais il doute que Kagami en soit à sa première fellation. Il entrouvre les paupières et caresse sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Comment ça ?... »

**KAGAMI**

Il embrasse son cou encore. Il sent définitivement trop bon et ça perturbe quelques instants le fil de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son homme lui a posé une question.

« On peut vraiment avoir envie de faire une fellation et y prendre son pied... »

**AOMINE**

Ça le surprend vraiment. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Et finalement, il murmure un peu hésitant :

« Tu veux dire... que t'as jamais aimé ça ?... »

— Hm... Ouais j'ai jamais vraiment aimé faire ça... J'le faisais pour faire plaisir...

— Et là... Qu'est-ce qui était différent ?... »

Il n'a jamais fait de fellation, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'on peut éprouver ou non à le faire, il sait juste que c'est très agréable à recevoir, mais ça lui semble très étrange que Kagami ait changé d'avis là-dessus juste en le suçant.

« Ben... Juste j'en avais envie... Je sais pas... Comme quand j'vois tes lèvres et que j'ai envie de les dévorer... C'est irrésistible... Là c'était pareil c'était juste... j'en avais vraiment vraiment envie... Et après ça s'est enchaîné tout seul ça m'a totalement excité de te sucer. Et j'ai adoré te voir kiffer. »

Aomine rougit dans la pénombre à ces mots.

« J'ai adoré aussi... Et pour moi aussi quelque part c'était une première fois... Même si... j'ai déjà fantasmé ça... avec toi... Mais en tout cas... Pour moi aussi, c'était la première fois où j'ai vraiment aimé ça. »

Il rit un peu.

« Moi qui croyais que je serais le seul à avoir des premières fois... Mais c'est pas plus mal comme ça... Je suis heureux si tu as pris du plaisir, parce que pour moi... C'était... très intense. »

Il se sent de nouveau s'empourprer mais ça n'a plus guère d'importance à ce moment-là, et en plus il fait noir.

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit lui aussi et se fend d'un immense sourire qui ne se voit pas dans le noir. Mais il apprécie d'apprendre qu'il a été meilleur que ces conquêtes précédentes. Même si le seul mérite qu'il a par rapport à elles c'est d'être un homme.

« Pour moi aussi c'était intense... Ça m'a vraiment vraiment plu... Et j'suis sûr que... Tu auras d'autres de mes premières fois... J'ai pas non plus eu quinze mecs j'ai encore pleins de trucs à découvrir. »

En réalité, il n'a pas réfléchi il a juste donné à Aomine ce que sur le moment son désir réclamait. Il n'a pas cherché à savoir si c'était la première fois pour lui. Face à ses hésitations, il oublie parfois que Daiki est loin d'être inexpérimenté. Il essaie de ne pas imaginer son homme dans les bras de ces femmes, dans les bras de Lola.

Il repense à cette phrase d'Aomine « le plaisir c'est mécanique ». Ça l'a un peu choqué, parce que même avec la mécanique il n'imagine pas possible de pouvoir toucher une femme. Et au fond, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il a pu aller avec elles sans vraiment les désirer. Il repense à ses discussions qu'il a écouté à l'adolescence où ses camarades de classe discutaient sexe. Lui clairement, ça le dégoûte.

« Le plaisir c'est mécanique », ce qui le perturbe aussi avec cette phrase, c'est qu'elle fait un peu trop écho en lui. Parfois il a cédé aux avances de ses ex sans envie, pour les fellations notamment, en sachant qu'il pourrait de toute façon « donner le change ».

Il frissonne. Il embrasse encore le cou de son petit ami et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

**AOMINE**

« Hm ouais... T'as pas eu quinze mecs, c'est toi qui le dis ! Je parie que tu dis ça pour que je m'en fasse pas trop mais en vrai t'es un tombeur... Tu les as collectionnés, avoue ! »

Il rit un peu et reprend :

« Pour ma part... J'ai beaucoup flirté... Et j'ai fait croire, souvent, que je sortais avec plein de nanas... voire deux à la fois... Tu connais l'adage 'plus c'est gros plus ça passe' ? Bah c'est totalement vrai... Mais au final... J'ai pas eu tant d'histoires que ça... »

Il se tait, caressant toujours distraitement les cheveux de Kagami. C'est si étrange de parler de ça, et d'en parler avec Kagami…. Et pourtant, après toutes ces années de silence et de mensonge... Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait écrire des romans entiers sur ce qu'il a réellement ressenti.

**KAGAMI**

Il hésite. Il ne sait pas s'il a envie de savoir. Mais quelque part ça l'intrigue vraiment. Peut-être qu'une petite part, là bien cacher au fond de ses tripes craint que Daiki regrette les femmes.

« Si tu veux être précis. J'suis sorti avec deux mecs mon premier petit copain et... Levi... J'ai flirté un peu. Et j'ai testé... deux coups d'un soir. Alors non j'ai pas vraiment collectionné... Et... Et toi ?

— Hm... Ma première petite amie... J'avais quinze ans. Ça a duré quelques mois. J'en ai eu une autre en dernière année de lycée... Pareil, quelques mois... rien de très sérieux... Après j'ai surtout fait semblant de sortir avec des nanas, personne les a jamais vues parce qu'elles existaient pas... Lola a été la dernière, donc en gros... Selon les chiffres officiels, une vingtaine ! Selon les chiffres officieux... Trois.

— Ok... Bah c'est presque ex-aequo ça... T'as couché avec les trois ?

— Ouais… »

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a vraiment envie de savoir... S'il est sûr qu'il n'a pas de regrets ? Jusqu'où il est allé pour son mensonge ? Jusqu'où il a pris juste un plaisir "mécanique" ? En fait, c'est tellement inconcevable pour lui. Et il trouve ça tellement triste qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est possible. Mais il ne comprendra probablement jamais. Et finalement, Daiki a presque tout à réapprendre.

« Et toi... T'as pas eu peur... La première fois ? »

**AOMINE**

Il prend le temps de considérer la question, essayant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Ça lui semble il y a si longtemps...

« Peur ? Hm... Non. C'était plus comme... un mauvais moment à passer. C'était elle qui flippait, et elle avait plus de raison que moi de flipper après tout... »

Il a un rire un peu amer.

« Peut-être que pour elle aussi, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. Alors... J'étais plus occupé à faire attention qu'elle aille bien, et après, j'ai pris le pli... Mes trois ex m'ont dit que j'étais un amant attentionné. C'est déjà ça j'imagine... Ça rejoint ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, en fait. T'as dit 'Je le faisais pour faire plaisir'. Bah voilà... ça résume bien ma vie sexuelle. »

**KAGAMI**

Ça le glace encore plus. C'est tellement triste. Ouais il a fait quelques trucs pour faire plaisir. Oui parfois, il a accepté de faire l'amour par "devoir". Mais c'était juste "parfois". La plupart du temps, il le faisait par envie, il y prenait vraiment plaisir, il n'était pas le dernier à provoquer le sexe dans son couple. Et s'il veut partir sur de jolies expressions comme celle de Daiki, lui il était plutôt du genre "ce sont ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus".

Ça lui serre le cœur vraiment. Il caresse doucement le dos de son homme. Là dans le noir il a envie de pleurer pour lui. Il a l'impression d'être hyper sensible ce soir. Comme s'il ressentait chaque peine de son homme de manière décuplée. Sa voix lui semble faible quand il murmure.

« Promets-moi... Que tu feras jamais un truc juste pour me faire plaisir... Si tu penses que c'est "juste un mauvais moment à passer"... Tu me dis 'stop' tout de suite... »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit à ce que ça signifie, car il n'a pas l'habitude de promettre des trucs à la légère. Il n'a jamais pensé à ça sous cet angle... En même temps, ils viennent tout juste de se mettre ensemble.

« Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur de ça... C'est vrai que y a des mauvaises habitudes qui sont dures à perdre. Et c'est vrai... que je veux plus vivre ça. Y a tellement de trucs que je croyais être des fatalités dans ma vie... J'ai du mal... à oser croire que je me suis trompé. Vraiment, Taiga... Y a quelques jours je me disais qu'il était temps que j'apprenne à prendre des risques... Je pense pas que j'ai vraiment appris mais j'en ai pris un avec toi. J'ai tout misé en fait... »

Il soupire, et sourit.

« Désolé... j'voulais pas que ça sonne comme ça, parce que là, bonjour la pression... Tout ça pour dire que t'as raison... J'suis plus obligé d'accepter ce que j'acceptais avant... Alors je te le promets. Je ferai rien juste pour te faire plaisir et si je vois ça comme juste un mauvais moment à passer. »

Il s'interrompt, pensif quelques instants, et reprend :

« Cela dit... Ce qu'on a fait ce soir... enfin ce que tu m'as fait plus précisément... C'était vraiment génial. C'est pas que j'aime pas le sexe ou quelque chose comme ça... C'est juste que ça a jamais... jusqu'ici... été un truc épanouissant pour moi.

— Ce qu'on a fait... C'était bien exprimé. Parce qu'on était deux et c'était un échange... »

_Un échange_... les paroles de Kagami l'apaisent et lui réchauffent le cœur. Il a des schémas dans la tête qu'il va devoir apprendre à changer, et ne plus voir les relations sexuelles comme un échange de services.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne sait pas comment exprimer autrement, mais il a vraiment eu l'impression d'être connecté à Aomine. Qu'il n'était pas juste "une bouche douée", que c'était parce que c'est lui que Daiki s'est laissé aller. Mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une vue de son esprit.

« Tu as le droit... De pas aimer le sexe... »

Honnêtement, si Aomine se découvre peu intéressé par la chose, il risque d'y avoir des moments compliqués pour lui et qu'il se sente un peu malheureux. Ses lèvres reviennent fureter dans le cou d'Aomine. Non y'a pas de raisons. Ils ont déjà fait des trucs, s'il n'aimait pas ça du tout... Sauf si... Il se tend un peu soudain inquiet.

« Juste pour être sûr... Ce soir et... Hier... Tu m'as pas laissé faire juste... Pour me faire plaisir ? »

**AOMINE**

_Laissé faire ?!_

« Taiga, non... Le sexe était pas un truc épanouissant pour moi parce que j'essayais d'avoir des relations hétérosexuelles alors que je suis _gay_ ! »

Ouch, ça fait toujours aussi bizarre de le dire...

« Ce que je veux dire... reprend-il plus bas, c'est que j'ai tout à découvrir sur le plaisir qu'on peut prendre à deux, et sur tout ce qu'on peut vraiment communiquer et échanger à deux... parce qu'avant j'ai toujours été sur la réserve, comme extérieur à ce qui se passait. Ça fonctionnait, mais je prenais pas vraiment mon pied. Et encore une fois, parce j'essayais de faire un truc qui me correspondait pas... Avec toi ça a rien à voir... Je t'aime... Et je suis amoureux de toi. Je te désire... Alors t'en fais pas. Je me force à rien du tout, j'ai envie de tout ça, j'suis juste maladroit et j'me traîne un drôle de passé... »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit et sourit un peu "Je t'aime.", "Je te désire". ça lui fait tellement plaisir à entendre. Il embrasse son cou et là dans le noir il vient à tâtons chercher sa bouche pour l'embrasser encore.

« Ok. C'est bien alors. Moi aussi... Je... »

Il baisse un peu la voix, parce que ces mots là sont toujours aussi gros et un peu effrayant.

« Je t'aime... Et je te désire... »

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux, à ce "Je t'aime", laissant les mots de Kagami répandre leur chaleur en lui. C'est si bon à entendre.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre et ajoute doucement.

« Je... Je préfère te prévenir... Et ça remet pas en cause le fait que c'est toi qui choisis le rythme et tout... J'suis plutôt du genre à aimer le sexe. »

Il ne précise pas que quand il se sent bien dans son couple, parce que honnêtement sur la fin avec Levi il faut admettre que ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai, il est même du genre insatiable. Il ne veut pas effrayer Aomine. Mais il a toujours ce trop plein d'énergie qu'il crame dans le sport ou dans le sexe.

« Je sais pas si on peut parler d'épanouissement... Mais c'est plutôt important pour moi. »

**AOMINE**

« J'ai rien contre ça, Taiga... Que t'aimes le sexe... C'est peut-être même un atout à mes yeux si je me base sur notre expérience jusque-là... »

Ses doigts se promènent sur sa nuque. Il se sent heureux ce soir, heureux d'une façon qu'il n'a encore jamais connue auparavant. Définitivement, c'est difficile à croire qu'une route aussi chaotique et accidentée que la sienne l'ait conduit ici.

« En tout cas ce qui est sûr... C'est que j'ai envie d'en découvrir plus sur le sujet... Et voir si moi aussi, j'suis plutôt du genre à aimer le sexe...

— Hm... Ok... Alors j'ai intérêt à être doué pour que tu deviennes accro... », Taiga rigole un peu, « ça y est j'ai la pression maintenant ! »

Aomine embrasse ses lèvres et son cou et murmure en souriant :

« Vois ça plutôt comme un défi... comme au basket... Quand tu sais pas quoi faire pour me remonter le moral tu me fais faire du basket pour que j'me réveille et tu m'agaces jusqu'à ce que je joue correctement... Là... faudra juste que tu m'excites jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement accro !

— Hm... Sans la partie j'te force la main pour commencer... Ok mon défi ça va être de te faire grimper aux rideaux ! Et de te faire découvrir toutes les subtilités du sexe..., il sourit dans le noir et vient l'embrasser en mordillant sa lèvre.

— Ok... C'est un beau projet... ça me plaît bien... »

Il lui rend son baiser et le presse contre lui en repliant ses jambes et ses bras sur lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi tactile mais il a envie de garder Kagami contre lui, de sentir sa présence physique, de s'accrocher à lui, et s'imprégner de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime sentir Aomine s'accrocher comme ça. C'est comme si ça résonnait en lui. Il a envie de se contact aussi de sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. Et ça le fait sourire et il se moque gentiment.

« Je savais pas que tu étais du genre poulpe... »

Il se moque. Mais il resserre lui aussi son étreinte. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude non plus, mais il aime ça. Il pose son front contre son épaule et se love dans ses bras. Il se sent fatigué et une douce torpeur commence à l'envelopper. Il est juste bien là, apaisé, serein.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, lui non plus il ne savait pas.

« C'est parce que t'es attachant... Tu donnes envie qu'on s'agrippe à toi au cas où quelqu'un viendrait te voler dans la nuit... »

Il embrasse ses cheveux et réalise que oui, il est peut-être en train de développer un côté possessif.

Kagami rigole un peu, mais sa voix est un peu traînante alors qu'il s'endort doucement.

« Là... C'est sûr qu'on risque pas de me voler... Mais... J'aime bien... Bonne nuit Love. »

_Love _? Il sourit. Il y a pire, comme petit nom. En même temps, ça lui aurait fait bizarre si Kagami l'avait appelé 'mon cœur' comme Lola en avait l'habitude... Cette idée lui donne envie de rire, et il la chasse rapidement. Lui aussi commence à avoir très envie de dormir.

« Bonne nuit... »

Il se laisse aller au sommeil qui commence à l'engourdir et s'endort sans même s'en rendre compte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello à tous !**

**Bon, on a failli publier un chapitre 13 un 1er avril, ça aurait fait une drôle de symbolique... Mais finalement, nous voici déjà le deux. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait désolées si jamais vous voyez la notif et que vous lisez au lieu d'aller vous coucher :)**

**En tout cas, comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos lectures, on vous fait de gros bisous.**

**Et enjoy !**

**Stella : Ravies que tu sois partante pour une aventure au long cours, alors :) Une très bonne lecture à toi pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il entrouvre les yeux quand le réveil d'Aomine sonne. Trop tôt. Il grimace et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

_Mais il met son réveil à quelle heure ?!_

Et puis, il réalise qu'il fait déjà bien jour dans la pièce. Il se sent pourtant prêt à se rendormir. Il se redresse pour chercher l'heure des yeux. Sept heures trente. _Sérieux ?_ Il est réveillé vers six heures habituellement. Même si cette fois il a pensé à éteindre sa propre alarme, il ne pensait pas émerger si tard. Il tend la main pour éteindre le réveil et secoue un peu son petit ami.

« Dai... Faut se lever... »

Il pique un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**AOMINE**

Il grogne pour exprimer son insatisfaction. Le matin, c'est pas sa tasse de thé, définitivement. Mais... ce matin n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres.

Il ouvre les yeux. Et sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il se réveille avec Kagami… Il pose sa main sur sa nuque et la caresse doucement avant de demander, amusé :

« Hm... t'as bu trop d'vin hier ?... Pas allé courir ?... »

**KAGAMI**

Il lui cloue le bec d'un autre baiser. Il commence la journée en se moquant c'est pas possible ça ! Quel sale type !

« Nan. J'ai pas trop bu... J'me suis pas réveillé... Faut croire... Que je dormais bien.

— J'vois... donc tu dors bien avec les poulpes... Intéressant... un amateur de hentai alors...

— Me mets pas des images horribles dans la tête dès le matin... »

Il grimace et pose un baiser sur son épaule avant de se redresser.

« J'emprunte ta douche... Si ça te dit de me rejoindre. »

Il rougit, heureusement Aomine ne peut pas le voir. Trop tôt comme proposition ? Il se sont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des gars subtils et après la conversation qu'ils ont eu hier, il a décidé de ne plus s'encombrer de pincettes. Il propose et Aomine choisit. Il ne lui impose pas, il suggère et c'est à lui de voir ce qu'il se sent prêt à faire ou non. Il sort du lit entièrement nu et ne cherche pas à se couvrir en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse son regard dériver sur son dos et sur ses fesses. Joli spectacle...

« J'arrive... » marmonne-t-il avant de prendre le temps de s'étirer et de se frotter les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil.

Puis, il se lève et se rend à la mode des zombies vers la cuisine où il lance la machine à café et met de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé. Enfin, il rejoint Kagami dans la salle de bain en baillant.

**KAGAMI**

Il a cru entendre Aomine, accepter de le rejoindre. Il n'a pas fermé la porte de la salle de bain et s'est rapidement glissé sous la douche. L'eau fait du bien et le réveille doucement. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a loupé son jogging du matin ? Sa dernière cuite après la soirée avec Aomine, sinon il ne manque jamais sa sortie matinale. Il doit bien avouer que ça le perturbe un peu. Il n'a pas eu l'impression de s'être endormi si tard que ça non plus en plus la veille.

En fait, il était juste bien et dormait profondément. À bien y réfléchir, la veille c'est son alarme qui l'a réveillé. Alarme qu'il avait pris soin de désactiver cette fois-ci. C'est peut-être simplement le trop plein d'émotions.

Perdu dans ses pensées et le bruit de l'eau se fracassant sur le carrelage couvrant tout le reste, il n'entend pas Aomine entrer dans la pièce.

**AOMINE**

Il en profite pour observer son homme sous la douche. Il est particulièrement sexy quand les gouttes d'eau dévalent ainsi sur son corps, soulignant ses muscles. En fait il resterait bien là à le mater, mais il a besoin de se réveiller aussi, alors il le rejoint sous l'eau en l'enlaçant par derrière et en posant ses lèvres sur la base de sa nuque.

« J'savais bien que t'étais super hot sous la douche... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai jamais pris la peine de regarder avant ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sursaute légèrement en le sentant derrière lui, mais il sourit et se détend aussitôt. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Aomine viendrait et ça lui fait plaisir. La douche il trouve ça intime. Il avait mis du temps à accepter de partager ce genre de moment avec Levi. Mais c'est aussi un bon moyen de détente à partager.

« Ouais... Mais profite ici... Parce que dans les vestiaires ça fait mauvais genre ! Pourquoi tu crois que je prends ma douche le plus loin possible de toi ?

— Ah ?! C'est vrai, ça ? T'as peur de pas pouvoir cacher l'effet que je te fais, hm ? »

Aomine mordille sa nuque tandis que ses mains se promènent sur son torse mouillé. Par réflexe il penche la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou.

« Genre l'effet que tu m'fais là maintenant ?! Ouais carrément... »

Surtout que sentir Aomine plus entreprenant, moins timide le rend encore plus réceptif.

**AOMINE**

Il jette un coup d'œil pour vérifier "l'effet" qu'il fait à Kagami.

« Ah ouais je vois ! Impressionnant... »

Il continue à embrasser son cou, puis son épaule. Sa main descend caresser son ventre, puis effleurer son érection. Il mordille son oreille et murmure d'une voix chaude :

« Je vais pas t'aider avec ça ce matin... Mais peut-être ce soir... »

Et il se détache un peu de lui pour commencer à se laver comme si de rien n'était.

**KAGAMI**

_Oh le batard !_

Il ferme les yeux. Très sensible, c'était juste la première fois que Aomine le touchait là volontairement. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine. Il inspire profondément pour reprendre sa respiration. Sa voix est un peu grondante quand il répond.

« Je te laisserai pas toujours t'en sortir comme ça... »

Il a presque oublié à quel point Aomine pouvait être un grand provocateur qui lui porte sur les nerfs. S'il espère s'en sortir facilement, c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est de réveiller le tigre qui dort. Clairement, s'il se laisse 'teaser' ce matin sans se rebeller c'est uniquement par respect pour la virginité homosexuelle de son homme. Il se dépêche de finir de se laver pour sortir, en évitant de mater Aomine.

La serviette autour des hanches, il quitte la salle de bain, mais s'arrête à la porte quelques instants.

« Oh... Au fait ce soir, on a la soirée avec l'équipe... »

Et il file pour récupérer des fringues propres dans son sac.

**AOMINE**

Il se marre doucement en le voyant quitter la salle de bain. Il ne sait pas encore s'il va devenir un passionné du sexe, en revanche, allumeur professionnel ça le tente bien comme carrière.

En attendant, il profite de sa douche pour se réveiller et éclaircir un peu son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil.

La soirée... Ah oui... Il s'en serait bien passé, ce coup-ci. Il aurait préféré employer ce temps seul avec Kagami, pour continuer de se découvrir. Enfin... Il espère qu'ils auront du temps ce week-end.

Il traîne un peu sous la douche, peu résolu à affronter cette journée qu'il aurait bien passée à glander dans le canapé... ou dans le lit...

Car oui, c'est vrai qu'il a mis Kagami au défi hier soir de le rendre accro au sexe... Il est plutôt... curieux de voir comment il va s'y prendre. C'est tout un monde de possibilités qui s'offre à lui et ça promet d'être intéressant.

Finalement, l'appel de la caféine le tire de la douche, il se sèche sommairement, noue une serviette autour de sa taille et rejoint le salon les cheveux gouttant encore sur ses épaules nues.

**KAGAMI**

Il est dans la cuisine à préparer un petit déjeuner avec ce qu'il a trouvé dans le frigo et les placards d'Aomine. Il l'entend mais ne se tourne pas vers lui. Il est un peu nerveux, il n'aime pas ce genre de soirée et qui plus avec cette nouvelle relation entre eux, il appréhende vraiment sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

« Pour ce soir... Je veux dire après la soirée... Tu préfères ici ou chez moi ? »

"Chez moi" ? Bizarrement, ça sonne faux. Il a passé tellement peu de temps dans cet appartement qu'il avait pourtant mis du temps à choisir, qu'il ne s'y sent pas du tout chez lui. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il se sent chez lui en fait.

« Enfin... Si tu es ok pour qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. »

**AOMINE**

Il se sert une tasse de café et s'approche une nouvelle fois dans le dos de Kagami, embrassant son épaule et venant ainsi faire goutter ses cheveux dans son cou.

« Oui je suis ok... J'aimerais beaucoup, même... Et disons chez toi pour cette fois-ci ! »

**KAGAMI**

Malgré sa frustration matinale, il apprécie que Aomine se montre moins timide. Il ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'ils ont fait la veille au soir qui a détendu un peu son homme, mais ça lui plaît de le sentir plus à l'aise avec lui.

Les gouttes d'eau glissant dans son cou le font frissonner, à moins que ce soit ce baiser qui le fasse réagir. Il sourit en le sentant venir se coller à lui et mouiller un peu son t-shirt.

AOMINE

Il observe Kagami qui s'active et en profite pour se coller à lui, avec son torse encore mouillé.

« Hm... T'as trouvé de quoi préparer le petit-déj ? J'avais oublié de racheter des trucs à manger désolé... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit en le sentant venir se coller à lui et mouiller un peu son t-shirt.

« Ouais ce sera petit déj japonais. Il te restait encore des œufs et j'ai trouvé du riz dans le placard. Et t'as prévu des trucs pour ce week-end ? »

— Nan... absolument rien... Toi oui ?

— Ben plus ou moins... J'me disais qu'on pourrait passer le week-end ensemble... Mais faut que tu sois d'accord. Sinon mon week-end est libre. »

Aomine rit un peu.

« On peut tourner longtemps en rond comme ça, vu que j'avais aussi prévu de passer mon week-end avec toi, d'où le fait que j'avais rien prévu pour pouvoir faire ça... Si t'étais libre. Mais comme ton occupation prévue c'est de passer le week-end avec moi... J'crois qu'on est bons.

— Parfait!, il sourit., j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi mais... Tu pourrais en avoir marre de me voir tous les jours !

— Même si j'en avais marre je serais quand même obligé j'te rappelle ! Le boulot, tout ça ! Et en plus c'est toi qui as dit qu'en plus tu viendrais m'embêter tous les samedis... Alors tant qu'à devoir supporter ce calvaire... autant y aller fond ! Et sinon c'est bientôt prêt la bouffe ? »

— Oi! Quelle délicatesse ! Ouais la bouffe est prête si tu trouves des bols et des baguettes on peut manger.

— Délicatesse c'est mon troisième prénom, après "Rabat-joie". »

Le brun lui adresse un sourire taquin et sort des placards ce qui leur faut pour manger.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et sert les bols. Il feint d'être exaspéré mais son sourire trahit le bonheur de cette complicité qui s'instaure entre eux et qui lui plaît, le soulagement et le plaisir de voir Aomine 'bien'. Il n'ose pas penser heureux parce que ce serait présomptueux de sa part mais ça y ressemble et s'en approche sûrement en tout cas, et vu l'état dans lequel il était quelques jours auparavant c'est vraiment plaisant de le voir taquin et souriant.

Ils déjeunent en se chamaillant. Et définitivement, il pense que Aomine met de la couleur dans sa vie mais pas seulement il met aussi de la musique, il remplit un peu ce vide qu'il ressent depuis longtemps. Ce vide qui l'incite à faire toujours plus de sport et mettre toujours plus de musique pour le combler artificiellement. Peut-être que c'est parce que Aomine est là que ce matin il a oublié d'aller courir après tout.

**AOMINE**

Il prend ses marques à travers cette complicité naissante. Il est incapable d'être vraiment proche de quelqu'un s'il ne peut pas le titiller, l'agacer, le provoquer. C'est son mode de fonctionnement, alors il le teste sur Kagami, parce qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment que sur le terrain qu'il a appris à le faire.

Grâce à ces deux derniers jours, il se sent mieux. Ils avaient besoin de trouver cette légèreté entre eux. Étrangement... pour lui, il semble que ce soit l'intimité physique qui a provoqué ce changement. Mais après tout, est-ce si étonnant, compte tenu du fait qu'en s'autorisant à exprimer du désir pour Kagami, il a aussi cessé de faire semblant ?

Il ne sait pas encore vraiment ce que tout ça signifie. Il n'est sûr que d'une seule chose : pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il a retrouvé la curiosité, l'envie de poursuivre son chemin. Il n'y a plus que cette promesse qu'il a faite à Kagami. Aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'ils ont commencé. Et c'est tout ce qui occupe ses pensées ce matin.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais faut qu'on se grouille si on veut pas être en retard. Avale-moi le reste de ce petit-dej et plus vite que ça !

— Mais j'aurais fini depuis longtemps si tu arrêtais de m'embêter ! »

Taiga se dépêche de terminer et après une vaisselle rapide, pendant que Aomine se prend des affaires pour passer la nuit chez son petit ami, ils montent rapidement dans un taxi et rejoignent le gymnase pour l'entraînement.

Aomine a une impression étrange en réintégrant l'équipe ensemble comme si rien n'avait changé. Il a l'impression que ça va se voir. Du coup, sans vouloir ignorer Kagami... Il essaie de ne pas rester trop près de lui ni trop lui adresser la parole. Il a peur de se trahir. Ça pourrait leur faire du tort à tous les deux et de toute façon... Il n'est pas prêt pour affronter ce genre de choses. Pour l'instant... Leur couple, il veut le garder pour lui, et pour quelques proches. Il pense à la soirée et se dit que définitivement, il n'a pas envie d'y aller. Pas dans ces conditions. Mais ils n'ont pas trop le choix... Alors il chasse ces pensées de sa tête et se concentre sur le sport.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'est pas étonné de la distance que met Aomine avec lui. Il en fait de même de toute façon. Même s'il sait pourquoi c'est nécessaire, ça reste très déplaisant. Il évite de croiser le regard de Daiki, il a peur de ne pas réussir à rester neutre et il a peur de voir son regard fuyant. Parce qu'au fond, ça lui rappelle trop les mensonges avec Levi. Ça le met mal à l'aise. Et ça lui fait peur. Alors, il préfère ne pas voir Daiki le fuir et être celui qui fuit. Il est lâche. Sauf qu'il n'a pas du tout anticipé ça, cette angoisse qui lui prend les tripes. Il a vraiment envie de s'échapper de l'entraînement. Il a envie d'aller courir là-bas sur la plage, seul avec sa musique.

Il profite d'une pause pour se ressaisir. Il s'enferme quelques minutes aux toilettes et prend le temps de respirer plus calmement pour essayer de se concentrer et d'oublier cette douleur qui lui pince le cœur. Il a envie de pleurer mais il retient ses larmes. Il sert les poings et la mâchoire et il compte. Cette histoire avec Levi… Il est con d'avoir cru que ça ne lui aurait rien fait. Bien-sûr qu'il n'en est pas sorti indemne. Et ça le met en rage d'avoir laissé Levi le blesser de cette manière. Il compte. Jusqu'à cent. Il compte. Et doucement il desserre ses poings, il se détend. Et il se calme. Il ressort enfin et il se concentre uniquement sur le basket, l'effort physique que l'entraînement demande à son corps. Il se montre précis et enragé, efficace et impitoyable.

**AOMINE**

Il est soulagé quand la journée se termine, même si elle n'est pas vraiment terminée en fait... Et ça l'emmerde d'autant plus qu'il a eu l'impression que Kagami n'était pas spécialement dans son assiette. Ils sont censés se retrouver dans un lounge hyper classe vers 21h, alors ils ont encore le temps.

« Taiga on va se boire un verre avant la soirée ? » lui demande-t-il en japonais dans les vestiaires.

**KAGAMI**

Il tressaille légèrement à la question de son petit ami. Il lève un regard timide et inquiet sur lui et répond dans la même langue.

« Ouais… J'prends ma douche… J'fais vite. »

Il baisse rapidement les yeux et file se laver rapidement. Il a juste envie de quitter le gymnase. Il se sent définitivement oppressé

**AOMINE**

Il attend qu'il en soit sorti pour y aller à son tour, ça lui paraît un peu compliqué à gérer là tout de suite. Ils se croisent rapidement, c'est bizarre par contraste avec ce matin. Il évite de trop y penser, se dépêche de se laver et rejoint son petit ami à l'extérieur après avoir salué tout le monde.

**KAGAMI**

Il attend assis sur le muret devant le gymnase. Les coudes reposant sur ses cuisses, il regarde le sol et se masse la nuque nerveusement. Il craint la soirée. Terriblement. Les soirées ça a toujours été les moments les plus difficiles.

Le brun s'approche et tente un sourire.

« T'as l'air tout tendu. Un verre ça va te faire du bien. Tu viens ?

— Ouais... »

Il se lève et suit Aomine. Ce qu'il aimerait vraiment ce serait de pouvoir l'enlacer et se rappeler que tout est vrai. Pouvoir se rassurer, mais pas maintenant, pas encore...

**AOMINE**

Il cherche le bar le plus proche sur son portable et utilise le GPS pour les y conduire. Une fois à l'intérieur il leur commande des bières et ils s'installent dans un coin tranquille au fond du bar. Il en profite pour se pencher vers Kagami et lui effleurer discrètement la main.

« Hey... Ça va ?... T'as pas l'air d'aller... »

**KAGAMI**

Il agrippe cette main qui le frôle de la sienne. Il se mord la lèvre et se masse la nuque.

« Ça va... T'inquiète... J'suis juste nerveux... Cet après-midi j'avais peur qu'on se fasse griller... Et en même temps, ça me met mal à l'aise de devoir... Nous cacher. Je sais qu'on peut rien dire... C'est juste... ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs et les soirées... C'était pire...

— Des mauvais souvenirs ? Lesquels ? Et pourquoi les soirées c'était pire ? Enfin... J'me doute que c'est lié à Levi mais peut-être pas que ça... Et puis après tout... je sais pas vraiment ce que t'as vécu... Ou ce que t'as ressenti...

— Devoir se cacher. D'avoir peur de se faire prendre... Et là... j'ai deux fois plus peur parce que c'est pas que ma carrière qu'on risque... Mais la tienne aussi... Et puis... Faire comme si c'était pas vrai... Jouer la comédie... Au point d'en douter soi-même... »

Sa voix s'affaiblit quand il ajoute.

« Et j'avais raison de douter avec Levi... Parce que c'était pas réel. Et les soirées... Ou pour bien jouer la comédie il draguait devant moi... Parfois même il voulait que j'entre dans son jeu alors que sous la table il touchait ma cuisse ou ma main... Fuck... J'suis désolé Dai... j'sais que ça a rien à voir avec toi... Mais...

— Ouais, cette attitude-là... C'était clairement cruel de sa part et je comprends pas comment il a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte... J'suis... dégoûté que t'aies dû vivre ce genre de choses même si... j'suis pas vraiment la personne la mieux placée pour le juger. Et pour le reste... »

**AOMINE**

Il se mordille la lèvre. Il aimerait avoir des certitudes, avoir les mots pour rassurer Kagami mais il n'a jamais été en couple avec un homme et s'est caché toute sa vie. Alors il se dit qu'autant choisir l'honnêteté et la simple vérité.

« Pour le reste, je sais pas comment gérer ça...

— Y'a pas de miracles... Faut qu'on fasse profil bas... Et qu'on soit très très prudents... Et... Faut juste que... »

**KAGAMI**

Il serre un peu plus fort la main d'Aomine dans la sienne.

« ...que je m'y fasse et... Levi c'est juste encore trop frais mais... ça va aller t'inquiète... j'vais surmonter ça... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... »

_Et de toi... De tes bras..._

« Ok, je comprends, acquiesce le brun, mais... Y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? Pour que ce soit... je sais pas... plus facile ? »

Il regarde son homme tristement en hochant la tête négativement et indiquant les gens autour d'eux. Il boit un peu de bière. Ouais, un verre ça peut que lui faire du bien.

« Pas ici... Ni maintenant... J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi... Et de me blottir dans tes bras. »

Il rougit et boit encore un peu de bière pour se redonner contenance.

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce à nouveau, il cherche ses mots. Quand il a dit qu'il ne savait pas gérer tout ça, il ne parlait pas simplement de leur comportement l'un envers l'autre en public… Il ne sait pas comment gérer ça avec Kagami, comment le rassurer, comment arrondir les angles.

« Ok... Essaie de penser qu'on pourra faire ça tout à l'heure... C'est juste une question de temps. Et après cette soirée... On aura tout le week-end ensemble. D'accord ?

— Ouais... Je sais... Je sais bien... Excuse... »

Kagami boit encore quelques gorgées du liquide ambré contenu dans son verre. On dirait qu'il va lui en falloir un deuxième

Aomine le regarde faire, il n'aime pas du tout cette expression sur son visage. Et il n'aime pas non plus qu'il s'excuse.

« Nan... s'te plaît Taiga... »

Il serre sa main dans la sienne et cherche son regard.

« T'excuse pas... J'veux pas que tu te sentes pas légitime à faire ou dire certains trucs... Si c'est ça que tu ressens... sois pas désolé pour ça... T'as le droit... »

— Ouais... O-ok... Ils font des trucs à bouffer ici ? J'ai envie de manger un truc... »

Nerveusement, Taiga cherche du regard une pancarte qui indiquerait qu'ils servent des petits en-cas.

« Attends bouge pas j'vais demander... »

Il se lève et se dirige vers le comptoir, où on lui donne une carte. Il commande aussitôt sans trop réfléchir plusieurs plats, double ration de frites pour Kagami, et deux autres pintes, puis va se rassoir.

« Ça arrive. Et j'ai commandé masse de trucs !

— Merci... »

**KAGAMI**

Il reprend la main d'Aomine et glisse sa jambe contre la sienne.

« On a combien de temps avant la soirée ? »

Il se sent con et idiot. Il veut aider Aomine, il veut qu'il puisse se reposer sur lui et... Voilà l'image pathétique qu'il lui offre. Il se sent tellement minable avec ses angoisses.

Le brun jette un œil à son portable. « Une heure et demi à peu près. » Il caresse doucement le dos de sa main et ajoute : « On n'est pas obligés de rester des plombes. Personne nous en voudra si on rentre tôt. Les semaines sont intenses.

— Ouais... Un minimum quand même la soirée est pour nous... Mais ouais... Ça me va. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a donc une heure et demi pour se détendre et se calmer. Quand les plats arrivent, il ingurgite une belle quantité bien arrosée de frites et de bière. Et ça le calme un peu, manger c'est magique ça le calme toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si c'est plus ou moins éphémère

**AOMINE**

Il mange avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, de toute façon il a presque tout commandé pour Kagami, lui il a l'estomac noué. Taiga lui communique son stress et il se sent perdu de ne pas savoir comment l'aider ou même vraiment comment réagir. Du coup, lui a plutôt tendance à se venger sur la bière.

« On aura qu'à utiliser l'excuse comme quoi je tiens pas l'alcool, hein ! Ça, ça fonctionne à tous les coups ! »

Il adresse un clin d'œil à son petit ami et reprend de la bière.

« Ok. Bonne idée... Mais j'préfère que tu sois pas vraiment bourré quand même hein ?

— Ok, j'ferai attention. »

En attendant, il continue à descendre sa bière en s'efforçant de ne pas aller trop vite, observant son homme à la dérobée.

**KAGAMI**

Manger lui fait du bien. Ça marche toujours, ça rassasie son estomac et comble ses angoisses. Au moins temporairement. Il boit aussi sa bière. Il a bien envie de se soûler aussi. Mais il n'aime pas perdre le contrôle.

« Parce que... T'as l'alcool câlin... Et vu le câlin auquel j'ai eu droit l'autre fois... Très agréable hein ?! Mais j'voudrais pas que tu câlines quelqu'un d'autre comme ça... Ou... Que tu te décides à m'embrasser devant tout le monde... »

Enfin si pour ça il aimerait bien mais pas dans ces circonstances.

Le brun sourit légèrement.

« Hm ouais je vois. C'est vrai que ça serait un risque. » Il regarde les assiettes vides sur la table. « C'était bon ? Ça va ? T'es un peu plus détendu ?

— Ouais ça va mieux... Merci. Je suis désolé Dai... J'pensais pas que j'flipperais comme ça.

— Eh bah... C'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on flippe... On le sait pas d'avance. C'est pas grave... »

Il regarde son homme et rigole.

« Tellement logique. »

Il se passe une main sur la nuque. Il sait bien qu'il faudrait rester modéré. Il l'a dit lui-même mais il a vraiment envie d'une autre bière.

« J'vais reprendre une bière... T'en veux une autre ? », il se mordille la lèvre et lui fait un petit sourire, « La bière c'est presque pas de l'alcool.

— Ouais, ça me va. J'suis d'humeur à faire de petits arrangements avec la réalité, donc va pour la bière qui n'est 'presque pas de l'alcool'. »

Il serre légèrement la main d'Aomine dans la sienne puis la libère pour se lever et va commander deux pintes au bar. Il a réussi à faire un peu taire son angoisse. Mais il se sent toujours un peu con d'avoir réagi comme ça. Il va pourtant falloir qu'il fasse avec, ça va être leur quotidien, faire semblant. Et puis, Daiki n'est pas Levi. L'important c'est que cette relation soit réelle pour eux. Il a peur de parler, d'exprimer ce qu'il veut vraiment, il en était incapable avec Levi. Mais avec Daiki il arrive un peu à lui dire les choses alors tout se passera bien. Tout se passera bien parce que c'est ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux. Tout se passera bien parce qu'il va se battre pour. Tout se passera bien parce que c'est Daiki et qu'avec lui il peut pas se merder. Ce serait comme foirer sa vie.

Il prend les deux chopes pleines et rejoint la table avec ce nouveau leitmotiv dans la tête "Tout se passera bien". Et comme il est buté et un éternel optimiste malgré les angoisses et coups de déprime, quand il a décidé quelque chose, il va jusqu'au bout.

**AOMINE**

L'angoisse de Kagami reflète et alimente la sienne, en plus quand il est proche de quelqu'un il devient une véritable éponge, surtout quand ça concerne les émotions négatives... Alors maintenant il est nerveux lui aussi. Il prend la pinte avec reconnaissance.

Il y a des choses auxquelles il évite de penser, et surtout il ne se projette pas... Il y a quelques jours encore il n'avait pas admis sa propre sexualité... Alors réfléchir à ce que ça signifie d'un point de vue plus global... Nope ! Ce sont des questionnements pour plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Seulement... Il est bien obligé d'y penser un peu puisqu'il voit que ça préoccupe Kagami. Il aurait aimé être plus vieux, plus expérimenté, moins fragile et plus sûr de lui. Il aurait pu l'aider. Là... il peut simplement l'accompagner pour picoler. Ou lui raconter des bêtises pour alléger l'atmosphère... Normalement, des bêtises, il en a un stock inépuisable. Il se concentre pour trouver quelque chose.

« Ça me rappelle une fois où Ryota voulait pas aller à une soirée, commence-t-il à raconter, léger sourire aux lèvres. Parce que, je cite, 'toutes ses chemises classe étaient au sale'. En vrai, c'était surtout parce que y avait une fille qui lui plaisait mais qu'il trouvait extrêmement intimidante. Du coup j'lui dis 'mets un t-shirt et fais pas chier', mais il arrêtait pas de se plaindre et il commençait à sérieusement me fatiguer. Or, je connais l'une de ses faiblesses majeures : quand il est occupé à se plaindre, il fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait. Alors je lui ai filé des bières, l'une après l'autre, et il les buvait comme un con, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement pinté. Là il me regarde de travers et il me sort : 'Aominecchi ! Yoko-chan va pas m'résister dans ce t-shirt !' J'étais mort de rire vu que... c'était un t-shirt... Pokemon. En tout cas, on va à la soirée, et au lieu d'aborder sa Yoko-chan, il a passé tout son temps à draguer littéralement tout ce qui bougeait, parce que c'est sa façon à lui d'avoir l'alcool 'câlin', et au final et il est reparti avec... une fan de Pokemon. Pendant des semaines on l'a plus vu, trop occupé qu'il était à traquer des Pokemon dans tout Tokyo avec sa dulcinée. Et ne lui dis jamais, mais Yoko l'avait repéré, en vrai. Elle m'avait même demandé son numéro. Mais elle a dû oublier en le voyant repartir avec une autre fille. Voilà. Une histoire édifiante sur les ravages de l'alcool ! »

Kagami s'arrête alors qu'il allait porter sa pinte à sa bouche.

« Est-ce que c'est pour me faire comprendre gentiment que je devrais pas boire ça ?! Putain... J'compte sur toi pour m'empêcher de mettre un t-shirt Pokemon si j'suis trop bourré ! »

Mais visiblement Taiga a bien assez confiance en lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'enfile pas une énormité pareil, car il n'attend pas sa réponse et boit.

Alors il rigole doucement en faisant le même sort à sa bière.

« Faudrait déjà que t'en possèdes un... Faut dire que c'était là l'erreur initiale de sa part ! Mais t'inquiète, je veillerai à préserver ton honneur ! Contrairement à Ryota toi t'en as encore un... »

Il se marre encore en pensant aux frasques du blondinet.

« Ah ouais ! T'as raison... C'est ça la clé j'ai pas de t-shirt Pokemon... Pourquoi tu dis que Kise n'a plus d'honneur ?, Taiga rigole un peu curieux.

— Hm bah par exemple... Moi j'ai fait croire que j'étais sorti avec deux filles à la fois... Lui il l'a vraiment fait ! Et il s'est retrouvé dans une situation digne d'un vaudeville, à ce stade-là Satsu et moi on a sorti les pop-corn... Nan mais littéralement en plus... Donc, il était venu chez Satsu avec sa copine pour une soirée, j'étais là aussi. À un moment la copine en question lui demande s'il est libre le week-end qui vient, et il répond spontanément "Ah non pas possible, j'dois voir Hinaki-chan"... Et la fille était plutôt du genre jalouse, donc elle commence à poser des questions et tout... Ryota, lui, il s'enfonce, il cherche des excuses, il raconte que c'est sa coiffeuse, mais sa copine s'énerve de plus en plus. Pendant ce temps, Satsu me pousse du coude et me montre son portable : Hinaki et elle avaient fait connaissance quelques jours auparavant, et voilà que Hinaki lui demande si elle peut passer... Satsu, elle hésite, elle est mal pour la nana mais en même temps, 'mieux vaut crever l'abcès', qu'elle me dit. Moi j'approuve, surtout parce que ça promet d'être drôle. Donc voilà que Hinaki débarque et là ça commence à être l'apocalypse. Ryota a continué à nier tout du long pendant que les deux filles s'insultaient entre elles et l'insultaient lui à tour de rôle. Pendant que Satsu et moi, donc, on assistait au spectacle avec nos pop-corns. Aucun des trois s'en est aperçu, heureusement pour nous. Finalement, évidemment, il s'est retrouvé célibataire, et la rumeur dit que les copines flouées... ont fini ensemble. Jamais pu vérifier l'info, cela dit. Donc tu vois un peu le genre... J'connais personne qui ait une vie sentimentale aussi catastrophique que lui ! Mais bon, faut dire qu'il y met du sien...

— Hm... Effectivement. Et d'ailleurs, il a quelqu'un lui en ce moment ? Tiens... C'est vrai je me suis pas posé la question... Mais et Momoi ? De leur côté de l'Océan il se passe quoi sentimentalement pour eux ?

— Non ils sont célibataires tous les deux... Même si j'suis sûr que Ryota continue à papillonner, en tout cas rien de sérieux pour l'instant.

— Hmm... J'comprends pourquoi ta vie leur paraît si palpitante. Kuroko est célibataire aussi... J'crois que Tatsuya a quelqu'un mais il m'en a pas trop parlé.

— On est chanceux alors ! On était en couple depuis un moment... et on est restés célibataires à peine quelques jours ! »

Aomine adresse un clin d'œil à son homme et reprend une gorgée de bière.

**KAGAMI**

Il fait un peu la moue en répondant.

« Mouais... Des fois vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné... J'te dirai si j'suis chanceux dans quelques temps... Mon nouveau mec est prometteur mais... On sait jamais. »

Il rigole à moitié et lance un regard taquin à son petit ami en reprenant quelques gorgées de sa bière aussi. Il jette un oeil à son téléphone. Quand ils auront terminé cette bière il sera temps d'y aller, alors il prend son temps pour la boire.

« Ben voyons ! proteste Aomine. Voilà que j'vais me faire évaluer comme un vulgaire article Amazon ! Bon... j'espère quand même que tu seras satisfait de ton acquisition !

— Tu seras évidemment informé si j'ai la moindre réclamation ! »

Il a un léger rire et ses doigts viennent se poser doucement sur sa cuisse sous la table.

« Mais je suis sûr que je serai très satisfait.

— Y a intérêt... D'autant que tu peux plus me renvoyer à l'expéditeur : mes parents m'ont pratiquement interdit de revenir vivre chez eux ! Ils veulent 'profiter de la vie' ou je sais pas trop quoi... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et pose sa main sur celle de Kagami qui caresse sa cuisse, provoquant de légers frissons.

**KAGAMI**

**Il** mêle ses doigts aux siens et porte sa chope à sa bouche en grimaçant. Elle est presque vide.

« ... Va falloir qu'on bouge... »

Aomine soupire un peu, puis son visage s'éclaire.

« Yes, on dirait bien ! Allez, en fin de compte on va peut-être bien rigoler ! T'y as pas pensé à ça, hein ?! J'croyais que c'était toi l'optimiste, en plus ! J'te jure... Si c'est moi qui dois motiver les troupes, c'est le monde à l'envers, et probablement le signe d'un apocalypse imminent ! »

Daiki serre encore un peu ses doigts entre les siens, puis retire sa main pour accéder à son portefeuille.

« Ouais... T'as raison. », il sourit et se lève. « Laisse je paye... C'est moi qui ait tout bouffé...

— Ok ! »

**AOMINE**

Il avale le fond de sa pinte et ressort du bar. Une fois dehors, il fait signe à un taxi et attend Kagami, qui se pointe quelques instants après.

Un quart d'heure suffit à les amener à destination. C'est un bar lounge plutôt luxueux et il n'a jamais été fan de ce genre d'endroit. Pour lui, c'est pas parce qu'on a du fric qu'on est obligé d'aller dans des endroits où on trouve que des riches. En ce qui le concerne, il ne tire aucune fierté de pouvoir payer des bouteilles à 100 $ sans se poser de questions. Mais enfin... C'est une soirée d'intégration et il ne va pas faire sa mauvaise tête. Au moins, la musique garde un volume raisonnable. Il repère l'équipe dans un coin, déjà occupée à écluser l'une de ces fameuses bouteilles à 100 $. Il jette un coup d'œil à Kagami et passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allez go ! Ça va bien se passer, tu vas voir. »

**KAGAMI**

Il ne se sent pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Il préfère son petit bar steampunk de Santa Monica. Mais bon quand il faut... Il est quand même soulagé de voir qu'il n'y a que l'équipe, même pas l'entraîneur et le coach, c'est vraiment juste les joueurs, sans chaperon.

Il se laisse guider par Aomine jusqu'au coin où les autres les attendent.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous nous excusez on vous a pas attendus pour commencer. Vous buvez quoi ?

— Je vais prendre une bière... », s'empresse-t-il de demander pour ne pas se faire servir d'alcool plus fort.

Ils leur font signe de s'asseoir à côté d'eux et Kagami sent le bras d'Aomine quitter ses épaules à regrets. Il s'installe là où les gars lui indiquent de se poser. Il se retrouve chacun d'un côté de la table bien entourés de leurs nouveaux coéquipiers, l'un d'eux est parti chercher de la bière et Jake, le capitaine, installé à côté d'Aomine lui donne un coup de coude.

« Aomine... Vodka ? Bourbon ? Martini ? Hey Mike c'est quoi la bouteille devant toi ?

— Rhum !

— Rhum... Et sinon t'as les softs là-bas... »

— Les softs ?! Oula ! Faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour un petit joueur ! Bourbon pour moi !

— J'disais ça au cas où., il prend la bouteille de Bourbon et en sert un verre qu'il donne à Aomine., Tiger tu veux vraiment pas un truc plus fort qu'une bière ?

— Non. Ça me va très bien la bière.

— T'es du genre sérieux toi ?, le capitaine rigole doucement, C'est bien il en faut toujours un ou deux dans l'équipe pour ramener les plus bourrés.

— Ou pas ! », grogne-t-il trop habitué à ramener les pochtrons.

La bière arrive et on lui en sert un verre, alorsle capitaine lève aussitôt le sien, suivi par les autres coéquipiers.

« À nos nouvelles recrues ! »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et trinque avec les autres, adressant un petit clin d'œil à Kagami au passage. C'est vrai qu'ils sont sympas, ces gars. Il fait un sort à son bourbon et, aidé par la chaleur de l'alcool qui rayonne dans sa poitrine et sur son visage, il profite de l'occasion pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ses coéquipiers, ravi d'écouter leurs anecdotes de basket. Il essaie de boire lentement mais quelqu'un – qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier – a une fâcheuse tendance à remplir son verre avant même qu'il ne soit vide !

« Ohé ! Y aurait pas un peu de bizutage dans l'air, là ?! »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Kagami pour essayer de savoir si lui aussi se fait servir abondamment.

**KAGAMI**

Il discute basket avec ses voisins. C'est toujours un sujet passionnant et qui le met à l'aise. Ça ne parle pas de nanas et c'est tant mieux. Ils discutent sports de manière générale. Il essaie de ne pas trop porter son attention sur Aomine, pour ne pas sentir l'angoisse l'attaquer de nouveau. Il sait qu'elle est là latente. Personne ne remplit son verre, parce qu'il a l'habitude de ce genre de conneries. Pour éviter de se faire resservir faut éviter de boire. Alors il boit à une vitesse calculée pour ne pas permettre à son verre d'être rempli trop souvent. Et il s'obstine à refuser tout autre alcool.

En fait, avant la soirée avec Aomine, il ne sait pas depuis quand il ne s'était pas pris une cuite devant quelqu'un. Est-ce que c'était même arrivé une fois qu'il se saoule à ce point avec quelqu'un ? Une fois peut-être avec Tatsuya quand... Quand il avait du mal à accepter son homosexualité et qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool.

**AOMINE**

Il s'est embarqué dans une grande discussion avec son voisin qui rêve d'aller au Japon et ils sont en train de faire un interminable fact checking pour confronter le fantasme à la réalité nipponne, qu'ils comparent ensuite aux impressions d'Aomine à propos des USA.

Il sent qu'il a un peu trop bu sans quoi il ne serait pas aussi bavard, mais faut dire qu'elle est intéressante, cette conversation... Et puis en l'occurrence, son interlocuteur est aussi loquace que lui, ce qui fait qu'ils se coupent la parole sans cesse pour développer de longs points de vue plus ou moins bien argumentés et au bout desquels ils finissent par oublier de quoi ils parlaient à la base.

Bref... Une bonne soirée selon ses critères !

**KAGAMI**

Comme toujours il reste sur la réserve. Il s'est autorisé à jeter un œil à son homme il a l'air de s'amuser c'est déjà ça. Il est incapable de faire ça, de se laisser aller comme ça. Il est surpris quand son voisin lui pose des questions sur Aomine. Il a un peu peur de faire un impair.

« En fait, on s'est affronté au lycée... Au tournoi inter-lycée de basket de Tokyo.

— Donc vous vous connaissez vraiment ?! J'croyais que tu avais vécu aux Etats-Unis.

— Hm... Je suis retourné deux ans au Japon pendant le lycée... Avant de revenir ici. »

Il parle d'Aomine, du Aomine du lycée, de celui qui l'avait impressionné et fasciné. Mais il essaie de faire attention à ne pas trop s'emballer. Il finit sa deuxième bière et l'instant d'après elle est pleine.

**AOMINE**

De son côté, la discussion commence aussi à dériver.

« Et Tiger alors ?! T'as l'air de bien le connaître !

— Hm... Disons plutôt que ça remonte à loin. Je sais que vu d'ici le basket au Japon ça a pas l'air ouf... Mais évidemment nous on prenait ça super au sérieux... Quand j'étais au collège j'ai intégré une équipe de petits prodiges... avec eux j'ai jamais perdu un seul match... Un seul tu t'rends compte ? J'en ai perdu le goût du basket j'te jure... Au lycée y avait pas plus blasé que moi... Et puis c'est là que j'ai rencontré Taiga... Il a réussi à m'faire perdre ct'enfoiré ! »

Il se marre.

« Bref... ça m'a remis le pied à l'étrier comme on dit... après l'est reparti aux USA... »

Il contemple son verre, pensif, et se ressaisit, puis se penche vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire frimeur.

« Mais cela dit entre nous... cette fois-là... c'était un coup de chance ! M'a jamais battu après ça !

— Je vois ! rigole son coéquipier. J'connais ce genre de trucs. Moi aussi j'ai ma némésis, un gars avec qui j'ai appris à jouer au basket... Mais il joue avec les Raptors... Chaque fois qu'on se croise en match, c'est compliqué d'éviter les fautes si tu vois ce que j'veux dire ! »

Aomine approuve vigoureusement.

« Tu devrais faire du street basket avec lui. Moins frustrant.

— Aha ! Pas faux ! »

Le capitaine capte cette discussion fort intéressante et écoute, il resserre encore le verre d'Aomine pendant qu'il ne fait pas attention. Puis, il se mêle à la conversation.

« Et... Donc vous faites régulièrement du street tous les deux ? »

Aomine porte son verre à ses lèvres par réflexe et regarde son capitaine.

« Ouais... On en faisait assez souvent à l'époque du lycée... Donc là on reprend la tradition en quelques sortes... »

Il se passe une main sur le front. Il fait chaud dans ce bar...

« En tant que capitaine je suis obligé de vous dire de faire gaffe à pas vous blesser... Enfin j'ai cru entendre que ce cher Tiger fait aussi du surf... J'ai pas fini de me ronger les sangs. C'est dur d'avoir des enfants aussi indisciplinés ! », il rigole, « Et... Alors lequel de vous deux est le plus fort en street ?

— Bah c'est moi évidemment ! Pfiu ! » Il grimace. « Enfin, j'dis ça... J'ai l'impression que j'ai plus tellement l'avantage ces temps-ci... Il dit tout le temps 'la prochaine fois j'te battrai', et même s'il l'a dit 150 000 fois, j'crois que le moment se rapproche... Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Comme si j'allais le laisser m'battre...

— En tout cas si je me réfère à ce que j'ai vu de vos matchs... Vous avez un style très différent, mais j'aime la dynamique que vous dégagez. Mais j'dirais que Tiger est moins individualiste. Autour de la table, tout le monde était d'accord pour intégrer Tiger... J'ai dû batailler un peu pour les convaincre qu'on devait te prendre aussi. J'veux pas te mettre la pression hein ?! Mais... Il va falloir que tu fasses tes preuves. »

Ça ne fait pas vraiment du bien à entendre, même si ça ne le surprend pas non plus.

« J'me doute, figure-toi... J'viens de débarquer en NBA après tout... Et mon style c'est celui qu'on m'a appris tu vois... À vous aussi de m'apprendre d'autres trucs ! »

Jake passe son bras autour de son cou.

« J'y compte bien... Et tu gagnes des points ce soir... »

Il se penche sans le lâcher pour regarder l'autre gars avec lequel Aomine discutait depuis un moment.

« N'est-ce pas ? J't'avais dit que ce serait un gars cool !

— Ok ! T'as raison. »

Il revient regarder Aomine et le ressert mais il remplit son propre verre aussi.

« Tu sais ça fait un petit bout de temps que je suis dans cette équipe et y'a des trucs sur lesquels j'suis intraitable. Pour moi c'est important que tout le monde se sente bien et qu'il y ait pas de conflits dans l'équipe. Donc tolérance et bienveillance. Dans les vestiaires et aussi sur le terrain. J'compte sur toi Daiki. Tu me plais bien et j'aime ton jeu. J'suis sûr qu'on peut faire de grandes choses ensemble. Et j'espère que tu te défonceras un peu plus que chez les Bulls. »

Jake lève son verre et regarde le japonais avec un sourire amical.

« Bienvenu dans l'équipe Daiki. »

Aomine le regarde, un peu surpris par ce discours. Les dynamiques de conflit, ou à tout le moins de rivalité et de concurrence, c'est tout ce qu'il connaît, lui. Tolérance et bienveillance ?!

Il trinque.

« Merci... Ouais... J'ferai de mon mieux. Hm... tu dis que t'es intraitable... Sur quel genre de truc par exemple ? Histoire que j'fasse pas de bourdes ! Tous les gens qui m'connaissent disent que j'manque de délicatesse, alors... Tu sais c'qu'on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! »

Le capitaine lève un sourcil et le regarde très sérieusement, il sourit mais il a quelque chose d'un peu dur dans ce sourire comme dans sa voix quand il lui répond.

« Exemple concret comme ça tu vas comprendre. Tu m'traites de sale noir. J'te défonce. L'un deux te traite de sale jaune ? Je le défonce. Pas de discriminations dans mon équipe... Tu te moques pas des conjointes, de la famille de tes coéquipiers... Pas d'attaque personnelle. Je ne veux pas de conflits personnels entre les joueurs. On est là pour jouer ensemble, on s'entraide et on se serre les coudes. Y'a que sur le terrain qu'on peut s'affronter et se mesurer les uns aux autres. C'est plus clair là ? »

Aomine le dévisage, un peu ahuri par cette tirade.

« Ouais. Très clair. »

Puis, il détourne le regard et se mordille la lèvre. Du coup ça lui donne très envie de lui poser une question pour savoir jusqu'où s'étend cette belle tolérance, mais il n'y arrive pas, les mots ne sortent simplement pas. Alors il reboit un coup.

Jake lui sourit.

« Bien. Si on est au clair c'est parfait. »

Et comme il vient de vider son verre, il le ressert.

« Et si t'as un problème... Ma porte est ouverte pour discuter ok ?

— Ok... j'apprécie... Mais eh ! C'est toi qui arrêtes pas d'me resservir depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Le capitaine rigole alors que le voisin de droite d'Aomine prend la bouteille et remplit son verre.

« C'est pas le seul c'est pour ça que t'as rien vu... N'empêche t'as une bonne descente... Moi aussi je veux trinquer !

— Bah bravo ! Si vous vouliez me soûler c'est réussi ! Alors que j'avais promis à Taiga de... hm... »

Il secoue la tête et trinque avec son coéquipier.

« De quoi ?! De pas trop picoler ! Je parie que Tiger a l'habitude de te raccompagner pochtronné !

— Hey?! Tu l'as appelé comment ? Taïga ? C'est pas une ville ça ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il relève la tête en entendant son prénom presque crié de l'autre côté de la table. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser en face. C'est râpé pour que Aomine picole pas trop. Ça le rend un peu nerveux, mais il ne peut rien y faire. Au moins Aomine s'intègre à l'équipe et vu comme ça avait commencé, c'est préférable que ça se passe comme ça. Il est juste nerveux pour leur secret mais... Ça va bien se tasser, il va s'y faire et ça va aller. Et puis pour l'instant les coéquipiers avec lesquels ils discutent sont vraiment cools. Bizarrement il a l'impression de retrouver un peu l'ambiance de Seirin. Ce sont tous de bons joueurs mais pas seulement, on sent une vraie cohésion d'équipe et ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Ils ont essayé gentiment de le faire boire mais finalement ils n'ont pas insisté. Il se souvient de la sortie picole à son arrivée chez les Knicks c'était beaucoup moins bon enfant, surtout que à peine une heure après le début il y avait eu l'arrivée de prostituées de luxe. Là ça ne semblait pas être le genre de la maison.

**AOMINE**

« Taïga j'crois que c'est plutôt un genre de toundra mais... C'est son vrai prénom ! J'suis le seul à l'prononcer correctement ici ! »

Il se marre, parce que 'Tiger'... c'est nul comme nom ! Et puis il regarde ses voisins et tout à coup se sent un peu coupable.

« Au fait les gars... merci d'votre patience et d'pas m'avoir jugé trop vite... j'ai eu quelques problèmes persos à gérer en arrivant ici... alors ça a été un peu chaud d'commencer la saison... mais ça va mieux maintenant...

— Taiga? Oh... Bah merde... Ce serait un peu un prénom de fille...

— Oh t'inquiète... On s'est dit que t'étais timide ! Que c'était la rentrée et quitter les jupes de maman c'était pas facile ! »

Mais Jake se penche sur lui plus sérieusement.

« Des problèmes perso... Et t'es sûr que ça va maintenant ? Encore une fois... Si t'as besoin d'aide on est là ok ? Même si on a bien compris que Taiga..., j'l'ai bien dit ?, prenait soin de toi. Tu peux aussi compter sur nous. »

Ça lui réchauffe le cœur d'entendre ça, pour lui le monde du basket ça a toujours été du chacun pour soi, et pas de pitié pour ceux qui restent sur le carreau. Il a grandi dans un univers où on s'endurcit pour tracer sa route, un univers où on serre les dents et on encaisse les coups, et peu importe à quel point on se sent mal, on y reste seul.

Il hoche la tête aux paroles de son capitaine.

« Ok, je m'en souviendrai. Et ouais, t'as bien prononcé 'Taiga'. »

Il réfléchit et...

« Attends une seconde ! 'Vous avez bien compris qu'il prend soin de moi' ?! Parce que ça se voit tant que ça ?! »

Il se marre un peu prend une autre gorgée.

« J'aimerais te dire que c'est pas l'cas et que j'prends très bien soin d'moi tout seul, mais bon... J'imagine qu'on a tous besoin de compter sur quelqu'un, hein ?

— Oh... Je parlais surtout du fait qu'il semblait être le gars qui te gère quand t'es pinté... Mais si je comprends bien il fait plus que ça. »

Le capitaine se marre aussi en buvant son verre.

« Mais ouais c'est sûr on a tous besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter... Donc voilà... Tu peux aussi compter sur nous »

Aomine rougit d'en avoir trop dit involontairement et avale ce qui reste dans son verre. Le fait qu'il en voie enfin le fond lui semble plutôt mauvais signe, d'ailleurs !

Et puis il médite sur ces paroles, et croit soudain trouver l'illumination. En effet, puisqu'ils sont si gentils chez les Lakers...

« J'peux aussi compter sur vous pour mettre un terme à cette barbarie et commencer les entraînements plus tard, hm ?!

— Ah ah ! Hm... Non. Et t'as intérêt à être à l'heure tous les matins ! »

Et Jake remplit de nouveau le verre d'Aomine.

« Ola oh... j'crois que va falloir que j'ralentisse là-dessus... » proteste-t-il mollement devant son geste. « J'ai pt'être une bonne descente mais y a des limites, hein... après j'vais raconter que des conneries... enfin... plus que j'fais déjà j'veux dire...

— Mais moi les conneries ça m'intéresse ! »

Il se ressert aussi.

« Et regarde je t'accompagne !

— Ah ouais ?! Et tu vas dire des conneries toi aussi ?! Et puis fais gaffe hein... paraît que j'ai l'alcool câlin alors... Ah ouais ! C'pour ça que j'devais pas trop boire... »

Il étouffe un hoquet et rigole.

« Oh bah j'préfère ça à l'alcool cogneur ! s'exclame le capitaine. En fait... T'es un bisounours ? Et quoi Taiga aime pas tes câlins bourrés ? Ou alors il a peur que tu fasses mauvais genre ? »

Jake rigole et siffle son verre tranquillement. Il commence à être bien pompette lui aussi. Mais les soirées entre joueurs c'est sacré et il faut en profiter.

« Hé ! Qui c'est qu'tu traites de bisounours là ?! s'insurge Aomine. Bah si Taiga il adore mes câlins bourrés... passeque c'est lui le bisounours ! »

Et le brun se marre tout ce qu'il y a de plus bêtement, décidément, il commence à en tenir une couche.

« Nan mais plus sérieusement... reprend-il en galérant un peu. J'comprends pourquoi vous l'vouliez tous dans vot'équipe... c'est un mec bien... T'sais il commençait à s'décourager... la NBA tout ça... trop de trucs qu'il trouvait malsains... pt'être que les Lakers vont l'faire changer d'avis ! J'espère... Passeque tu vois... il m'a dit qu'il faisait ça pour accomplir son rêve de gosse... Personne devrait piétiner un truc comme ça... surtout que si y a des gens qui méritent de trouver le bonheur et qu'on les respecte c'est des mecs comme lui tu vois... »

Sa voix se noue et il se rend compte qu'il est en train de virer sentimental. Il secoue la tête en souriant vaguement.

« T'as raison j'suis un bisounours en fait... »

L'autre se marre.

« Eh ben ! Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup le Taiga. Mais j'suis sûr que c'est un mec bien. Et qu't'es un mec bien aussi. T'es conneries d'alcoolo sont mignonnes en tout cas !

— Ouais c'est c'que mon ex a pensé aussi apparemment... sur les conneries d'alcoolo... passque j'l'ai rencontrée ivre mort mais ça l'a pas découragée au contraire ! Pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord sur l'autre affirmation par contre... »

_Non, Daiki. On ne commence pas à penser à ce genre de trucs quand on a autant de verres dans le pif, tu sais bien !_

« M'enfin normal quoi les ex pensent pas souvent du bien d'vous, hein ? »

Il a un sourire un peu amer et retourne siffler son verre avant qu'il ne puisse se re-remplir par magie : il a trouvé la stratégie, le garder bien près de lui !

« Oh... Navré mec... C'est ça le problème perso ? Rupture amoureuse ? »

La main compatissante du capitaine se pose sur l'épaule de Daiki et masse doucement, amicalement.

« Nan pas vraiment... disons que ça faisait partie du problème...et le problème est plutôt lié aux raisons de la rupture... Mais ça j'peux pas trop en parler. P'têtre une autre fois, qui sait ! D'ailleurs est l'une d'mes résolutions c't'année : arrêter d'avoir des certitudes !

— Oh... Comment tu me teases! Maintenant j'ai envie de savoir... T'avais l'air de l'aimer à t'entendre... Enfin j'suis sûr que tu te trouveras une autre nana. Mais fais gaffe... Basketteur pro ça attire aussi des nanas à emmerdes ! Donc faut pas se précipiter ! Crois moi j'en sais quelque chose !

— J'veux bien te croire mais t'en fais pas, de toute façon pour moi les nanas c'est fi-...»

_Oula... Réfléchis, Daiki !_

_Fichu ? Fiable ? Philosophe ?_

« Euh bref... Faut qu'j'aille pisser... »

Il s'appuie un peu sur l'épaule de son capitaine pour assurer ses appuis et s'éloigne un peu au hasard dans le bar à l'éclairage très tamisé et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche. À l'intérieur, il doit se servir du mur pour se stabiliser, heureusement que l'endroit est super clean, et puis il fait sa petite affaire en essayant de profiter du calme et de la solitude relatifs de l'endroit pour redescendre un peu sur Terre, mais c'est pas évident, il a l'impression d'avoir un marshmallow en guise de cerveau. Au moins il arrive toujours à peu près à pisser droit !

**KAGAMI**

Il voit son petit ami se lever pour rejoindre les toilettes. Il espère qu'il n'est pas malade. Jake se penche au-dessus de la table pour lui parler.

« Hey Taiga !

— Ouais ?

— T'inquiète il est juste allé pisser. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec sa copine ?

— Huh ?! Non… ça m'regarde pas.

— Rah… Dommage. En tout cas, ça l'a bien chamboulé cette rupture apparemment. »

Le dénommé Mike se tourne vers lui.

« Oh merde… Pas cool pour lui !

— Ouais… Pas cool. Mais vous inquiétez pas… Il s'en remet.

— On lui présentera d'autres nanas. »

Son cœur se serre et son estomac se tord. Mais il ne dit rien et préfère ne pas participer au débat. Le capitaine dit aux autres de se calmer qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa rupture. Et puis, ils re-remplissent les verres… Et il se laisse servir aussi. Le verre d'Aomine est bien rempli aussi en son absence, histoire de pas le rater. Et son voisin de droite le relance sur une discussion surf.

« Oh d'ailleurs… ça te dit d'aller surfer ce week-end ?

— Ah… Désolé pas ce week-end j'ai un truc de prévu. Mais une prochaine fois ce serait avec plaisir… Si t'as des plages sympas à me montrer.

— Ouais bien-sûr ! »

**AOMINE**

Il rejoint la tablée en tanguant légèrement et s'effondre plutôt qu'il ne s'assoit sur son siège. Et tiens ! Encore un verre plein ! Il l'observe avec un mélange de surprise, de méfiance et de convoitise.

« Oh et puis fuck... » marmonne-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'y attaquer.

Puis, il relève les yeux pour chercher Taiga et voir comment il a l'air d'aller. Comme il ne sait pas trop vu comme ça, il lui pose directement la question :

« Hey Taiga... Ça va ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il sursaute en entendant la voix d'Aomine s'adresser à lui. Il lève les yeux sur lui. Il est vraiment bien bourré. C'était quoi cette question comme ça au milieu de tout le monde ?

« Ouais. Ça va. T'inquiète. J'ai moins bu qu'toi. »

Il retourne à sa conversation surf avec l'autre gars. Derrière lui, un gars à peu près aussi éméché que Daiki se met à crier.

« Hey ! Qui veut aller en boîte ? »

Le capitaine tape dans le dos d'Aomine gentiment.

« Ah ouais bonne idée ! Vous venez hein ?! Daiki ? »

Kagami croise le regard interrogatif de Jake.

« Nan désolé sans moi.

— Quoi ? Mais on peut pas finir la soirée comme ça ! Il est beaucoup trop tôt ! Allez les gars ! »

**AOMINE**

Il contemple son verre, puis ses coéquipiers, et termine par Kagami.

« Hmpf... J'pense que ça ira pour moi aussi... assez bu j'crois... Et j'pense pas qu'il soit vraiment 'tôt', en fait... »

**KAGAMI**

Il a la furieuse impression que Aomine refuse à cause de lui plus que par réelle envie de rentrer. Ce regard qu'il a posé sur les autres pour finir par lui c'est comme s'il se résignait. Si Aomine passe une bonne soirée qu'il en profite. Il lui sourit et parle rapidement en japonais, même si c'est contre les règles.

« Si tu veux y aller… Vas-y. Les taxis se perdent pas eux, tu peux rentrer tout seul… T'as encore mon adresse ? »

Aomine répond aussi en japonais :

« Non ça va. J'vais rentrer avec toi. »

Il n'insiste pas et se mordille la lèvre. Les basketteurs eux insistent un peu pour les faire venir, même si déjà tous n'y vont pas. Ils sont un petit groupe de trois quatre à vouloir partir pour l'after. Le capitaine pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Aomine.

« T'es vraiment sûr de toi ? Tu veux pas nous accompagner ? J't'ai vu hésiter un peu ! »

**AOMINE**

Clairement une part de lui a envie d'y aller. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas passé une soirée comme ça à l'extérieur et qu'il s'est détendu et a rigolé comme ça. Mais... Il aura d'autres occasions.

« Ouais, ouais, j'suis sûr... vaut mieux que je rentre. Mais merci pour l'invit' ! Ça sera pour une prochaine fois !

— Hm... Ok. C'est dommage. Tu veux m'dire que si j'veux qu'tu nous accompagnes une prochaine fois... Faut que j'arrête de remplir ton verre un peu plus tôt ? », il lui fait un clin d'oeil en préparant ses affaires pour partir.

Les autres joueurs font de même et ils s'apprêtent tous à rentrer ou suivre le mouvement jusqu'à la boîte de nuit.

« Ouais c'est à peu près ça ! » marmonne Aomine à l'intention de son capitaine.

Il entreprend alors de se lever et de rejoindre l'extérieur du bar avec les autres d'une démarche un peu hésitante.

Kagami a suivi le mouvement lui aussi. Il est dehors dans les premiers en aidant un autre à appeler des taxis pour tout le monde, il n'est pas le seul à avoir bu modérément visiblement.

Aomine s'adosse à la façade du bar en attendant que tout le monde se disperse, regardant la scène à travers la brume de son ivresse.

Tout le monde est installé dans son taxi, Kagami le hèle.

« Daiki ? Tu viens ? »

Il relève la tête.

« Ouais j'arrive... »

Et il se dirige donc vers Kagami, repère le taxi et s'engouffre dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur il soupire et essaie de se concentrer pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Le taxi démarre, visiblement, Kagami a déjà donné l'adresse. Et il lui parle en japonais doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le déranger.

« Ça va aller ? »

Aomine tourne la tête vers lui, puis pose sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Ouais... bien sûr que ça va... J'm'inquiétais pour toi... Ça va toi ?

— Ça va ça va. J'ai bu que quelques bières. Je devrais être en forme demain contrairement à d'autre., il lui fait un clin d'oeil.

— Nan mais... pas ça... Pour le reste... vu la conversation qu'on a eue avant... On a déjà pas mal traîné... j'me suis laissé embarquer j'ai enchaîné les verres... j't'avais dit qu'on essaierait de rentrer pas trop tard... c'est pour ça j'm'inquiétais...

— Ça va t'inquiète... Ils sont cools. Plus cools que mes anciens coéquipiers. Et ils ont tous l'air de vraiment apprécier le capitaine. ça a l'air d'être un type bien. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre. Sa main est un peu timide quand elle se pose sur celle d'Aomine chaude sur sa cuisse.

« Tu passais une bonne soirée… Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété… Tu pouvais aller en boîte avec les autres, t'avais l'air d'en avoir envie… »

Il avait dit qu'il n'insisterait pas pourtant.

« Ouais un peu... mais j'voulais pas t'laisser tout seul... J'voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes et tout... Et puis toi t'avais pas l'air d'passer un aussi bon moment que moi alors...

— Honnêtement... ça allait. Mais j'sais pas faire... De me laisser aller comme tu le fais dans ce genre de soirée... »

Il se sent définitivement un peu coupable que Aomine ait mis fin à sa soirée à cause de lui.

« Me laisser aller ?... ouais... j'me suis détendu c'est sûr... mais j'me suis pas vraiment laissé aller... c'est juste que j'aime bien discuter... pour moi... déconner en soirée, boire un coup et bavarder... c'est pas s'laisser aller... lâcher un peu de lest, ouais, p'têtre... mais ça s'arrête là...

— Bah... Même lâcher un peu de lest... Tu vas vite me trouver chiant en fait... J'ai... Trop besoin de... De contrôler tu vois. J'aime pas boire... Parce que j'sais pas c'que j'dis ce que j'fais... Y'a qu'à voir avec toi l'autre fois. D'ailleurs, je sais pas de quand date la dernière fois où j'ai été dans cet état... »

**AOMINE**

Il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers son homme perplexe et un peu blessé.

« Comment ça, 'y a qu'à voir avec moi l'autre fois' ?! Qu'est-ce que y avait de mal à cette fois ?!

— J't'ai parlé de Levi... Alors que j'aurai pas dû... J't'ai balancé que j'étais gay... J't'ai dit tout... J'avais plus aucun filtre...

— Oh... Ok. Je vois. »

Il serre la mâchoire et détourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder les lampadaires défiler.

« J'pensais que tu me l'avais dit parce que t'en avais envie... Mais j'me trompais, apparemment. »

La main de Kagami se crispe sur la sienne.

**KAGAMI**

Il entend la déception dans la voix de son petit ami. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne devrait pas avoir cette conversation quand Aomine a bu autant. Il était sur le point de s'endormir debout i peine quelques minutes mais il ne peut le laisser se méprendre comme ça non plus.

« J'en avais envie… Mais… J'avais peur… Et j'aurais probablement pas pu si j'avais pas bu… J'crois que quelque part j'l'ai fait exprès de me soûler ce soir là pour… pouvoir tout lâcher… J'l'ai fait parce que c'était toi… Et j'sais toujours pas pourquoi après tout ce temps… J'avais ce besoin de… D'être vraiment honnête avec toi… J'avais cette… Confiance absolue… J'avais besoin de faire taire ma conscience qui me disait que quand même j'pouvais pas tout te balancer à l'instant où on venait de se retrouver, que t'allais me trouver dégoûtant ou pathétique, que j'allais te soûler à te dire tout ça alors que on s'est pas vu depuis si longtemps parce que j'étais juste une vieille connaissance du lycée et que t'en avais rien à foutre de moi… J'étais tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé… J't'ai invité sur cette plage, j'étais lucide… J'avais envie de te voir. C'est tout j'étais là dans ce putain de canapé avec Levi endormi à côté de moi… Et j'pensais qu'à toi à ce besoin de te voir de te parler de… passer du temps avec toi. Mais ouais… J'avais besoin de boire un peu pour me lâcher. Et je l'ai fait sans me retenir… Sans calculer… Je… Je bois jamais sans contrôler d'habitude… Mais là j'ai rien contrôlé du tout… parce que je voulais pas contrôler… »

**AOMINE**

Il essaie d'intégrer tout ça et il n'est pas sûr de tout comprendre.

« Donc... t'aimes tout contrôler, sauf cette fois-là avec moi c'est ça ?

— J'aime pas contrôler... Mais ça me rassure... Contrôler c'est... Un mécanisme d'auto-défense... Comme quand tu essaies de t'isoler... Parce que j'ai peur de... De m'ouvrir aux autres... Je le fais pas vraiment toujours consciemment.

— Ok... ok... Mais donc tu regrettes pas ? d'm'avoir dit tout ça ? Parce que ça sonnait vraiment comme ça...

— What ?! Non ! ... Si je regrette un truc c'est d'avoir été obligé de boire pour réussir à te parler comme j'en avais besoin cette fois là... C'est un peu... Pathétique...

— J'ai pas trouvé ça pathétique... et puis de toute façon... si toi t'es pathétique qu'est-ce que ça fait d'moi...

— Bah... Deux gros boulets pathétiques ? , il regarde par la fenêtre du taxi, On arrive...

— Ouais... Si tu l'dis... »

Il se redresse pour se préparer à sortir. Il se sent effectivement... un peu pathétique. Il a l'impression d'avoir foiré sa soirée. D'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Il est frustré surtout... Il aurait aimé que Kagami puisse se détendre et puis lui... il a failli dire ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire... ou peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de le dire... il ne sait plus. Ça l'emmerde.

**KAGAMI**

Il paye le taxi et sort du véhicule. Il a l'impression d'avoir tout gâché aujourd'hui et le pire d'avoir gâché la soirée de Daiki. Il entre dans l'immeuble silencieusement. Il voudrait s'excuser, mais il ne sait pas comment. D'ailleurs il ne sait même pas exactement pourquoi. Il est fatigué de cette journée, épuisé d'être un pathétique control freak, las d'être un petit-ami compliqué pour Daiki qui n'a pas besoin de ça.

Il ouvre son appartement vide et silencieux et entre pour actionner l'interrupteur.

**AOMINE**

Il entre à sa suite et s'adosse contre la porte, s'attelant à la tâche difficile d'enlever ses chaussures sans se baisser et sans défaire ses lacets.

« T'sais... j'ai pas mal discuté avec l'capitaine de l'équipe... s'est montré plutôt insistant sur l'côté 'pas de discrimination dans mon équipe !' Du coup... j'ai failli lui demander si sa tolérance ça comptait aussi pour l'orientation sexuelle... mais j'ai pas osé... »

Il grimace un peu.

« J'me demande si j'aurais dû... j'ai trop parlé passeque j'avais trop bu et passqu'ils sont vachement sympas ces gars... mais du coup j'ai dit qu'la moitié des trucs... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et observe son homme se démener avec ses chaussures. Il a rapidement retiré les siennes et poser les sacs dans un coin de l'entrée.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Il s'agenouille devant lui pour au moins lui dénouer les lacets.

« Ouais j'ai remarqué qu'tu avais pas mal parlé… Tu aurais pu poser la question. Tu peux te renseigner sans être concerné. Et j'pense que t'es tranquille ils se douteront de rien. »

Il se remet debout et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il vient doucement se coller à lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Hm… Sois pas malade steplaît... »

Il a pas trop envie de se faire gerber dessus, mais il a vraiment envie d'un câlin.

**AOMINE**

Il referme ses bras autour de Kagami et inspire l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ça fait du bien de le tenir contre lui.

« Hm... Ça tourne un peu mais j'pense que ça devrait l'faire... »

Il caresse son dos, savourant le calme.

« C'pour ça que j'passais une bonne soirée aussi et que j'me suis... laissé aller comme tu dis... J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des gens... hm... gentils ? J'sais ça paraît con... mais tu dois sans doute voir de quoi j'veux parler... d'habitude c'est un milieu tellement compé..compéti..tif ! Bref... pas l'habitude d'un esprit d'solidarité...

— Ouais... J'sais... J'avais l'impression un peu d'être à Seirin... Y'en n'a pas un qui a essayé de me forcer la main pour boire... Ils ont compris que je voulais pas. Ils ont pas insisté... C'est déroutant. Mais c'est bien...

— Ouais c'est bien... Comme j'le disais au capitaine... j'espère que ça t'redonnera la motiv pour le basket pro... passque j'lui ai dit qu'y avait des trucs qu'tu trouvais tout pourris et qu'c'était nul passque tu méritais mieux...

— T'as raconté ça ?! Rahh... T'abuses ! »

Kagami s'écarte en souriant et le tire par le t-shirt.

« Allez... Viens on va s'coucher... J'suis mort.

— Hm ouais... »

Ses lacets défaits, c'est plus facile de retirer ses chaussures. Il regarde Kagami, l'œil un peu trouble.

« C'est où ta chambre ? »

Son petit ami lui sourit et le tire par le bras.

« Par là... »

Kagami le guide à travers l'appartement resté dans la pénombre. La lune pleine baigne le salon de sa lumière blafarde à travers les immenses baies. Il s'engouffre dans un couloir, Kagami ne semble pas vouloir allumer d'autres lumières, il fait sombre et ouvre la porte d'une pièce sans hésiter. Là, encore une grande fenêtre laisse entrer les rayons de lune qui éclaire suffisamment la pièce pour se diriger. Il le pousse doucement vers le lit et pique un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

« T'as besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller ? »

— P'têtre bien... »

Probablement pas, en fait, mais c'est juste pour le plaisir ! Il sourit dans le noir et embrasse son homme avec gourmandise, après tout il n'a pas pu faire ça depuis ce matin...

**KAGAMI**

« Ok ok... »

Il sourit, se sachant manipulé. Il soulève le t-shirt d'Aomine pour le lui retirer rapidement. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser ses mains dériver sur ce corps désiré. Il embrasse sa clavicule et déboutonne rapidement son pantalon. Il le pousse dans le lit pour le lui retirer et il termine par les chaussettes parce que non garder les chaussettes au lit… Surtout à Los Angeles c'est tue-l'amour. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et pose un baiser sur son torse.

« Allez glisse-toi sous les draps... »

Et il se remet debout pour se déshabiller lui aussi. Il ramasse les fringues qui traînent et ressort de la chambre pour aller les mettre à laver et se brosser les dents.

**AOMINE**

Il ne se fait pas prier et se love dans ce lit imprégné de l'odeur de Kagami, à la fois rassurante et enivrante. Il sent déjà qu'il va l'aimer ce lit... Il est confortable et accueillant, surtout après cette longue journée. Il ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir de bien-être, tâchant de ne pas s'endormir en attendant le retour de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il actionne un interrupteur qui enclenche la fermeture des stores. Il profite des derniers rayons de lune pour rejoindre le lit et se glisser sous les draps à côté de son homme. Il se colle doucement à lui, ignorant s'il s'est endormi et pose un léger baiser sur son épaule.

**AOMINE**

Déjà engourdi de sommeil, il passe un bras autour de son homme, heureux de sentir sa présence près de lui.

« Tu sens bon... et ton lit sent bon... Je t'aime. Fais d'beaux rêves... »

**KAGAMI**

Il esquisse un sourire et glisse son bras autour de la taille d'Aomine.

« Tu pues l'alcool... »

Sa voix se fait murmure quand il ajoute, ignorant même si son petit ami l'entend encore.

« Love you too... Bonne nuit Dai. »

**AOMINE**

Il ignore la remarque sur son doux parfum d'après-soirée et se laisse bercer par ses autres mots, et s'endort apaisé avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello à tous !**

**Et nous voici de retour pour le rendez-vous du dimanche et la publication du 14e chapitre ! Encore un long chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Stella : Ravies que ça t'ait plu ! Eh oui le tigre a ses réserves... On va voir si Daiki regrette... Peut-être pas tant que ça :) Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

La fatigue de la journée et l'heure très avancée sont suffisantes pour couper court aux pensées qui le préoccupent et pour qu'il rejoigne rapidement son homme au pays des songes. Mais quand il se réveille ce matin, il est beaucoup trop tôt au regard de l'heure à laquelle il s'est couché. Les évènements de la veille et ses angoisses qui lui ont pourri la journée reviennent tourner en rond dans sa tête. Un lourd sentiment d'échec vient lui comprimer la poitrine. Il s'écarte un peu de son homme pour se mettre sur le dos bras croisés sous la tête il regarde le plafond qu'il ne peut que deviner quelque part au dessus de lui dans le noir artificiel de la pièce.

Il se lève silencieusement. Le temps que Aomine cuve sa cuite de la veille, il a le temps d'aller courir. Il prend quelques affaires et sort discrètement de la pièce. Il enfile sa tenue, laisse un mot pour son homme dans la cuisine et, avec du gros son dans les oreilles, il va courir en espérant vider sa tête où à défaut alléger un peu de ce poids qui le pèse.

Il court longtemps, plus longtemps que d'habitude mais il a besoin d'épuiser son énergie. Il se sent trop nerveux. Et puis, il n'est que neuf heures, il est très peu probable que Aomine émerge bientôt. Il allonge donc son parcours et court plus vite, comme s'il cherchait à dépasser ses limites. Il court toujours. Il court jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus où aller et qu'il se sente enfin un peu plus calme.

L'appartement est silencieux quand il rentre et son petit mot n'a pas bougé. Il boit longuement avant d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée, puis il se prépare un solide petit déjeuner. Le sport et les préoccupations lui donnent faim. Il met un peu de musique mais à un volume léger pour ne pas réveiller Daiki. Quand il est rassasié, après un peu de rangement et de vaisselle et puisqu'il a besoin de rester actif, il ressort pour aller faire des courses. Il laisse encore une fois un mot à son homme qui à présent ressemble à une grosse rature, pour remplacer le « courir » par « faire des courses. ».

Il prend le temps d'acheter de quoi les nourrir tous les deux jusqu'au mardi, ce qui fait déjà une certaine quantité à transporter. S'ils décident de migrer chez Aomine, ils n'auront qu'à emporter les produits frais avec eux. Quand il rentre il est onze heures bien tassées. Il range ses courses, remet un fond sonore et s'attelle à préparer un repas. Pas sûr que Aomine ait très faim en se réveillant, il prévoit une soupe miso à défaut, mais lui il aura besoin de manger de toute façon.

**AOMINE**

Il émerge à une heure indéterminée, bien vaseux. Il n'a pas trop mal au crâne mais l'estomac en vrac. Il reste quelques minutes étendu dans le lit, à puiser la motivation pour se lever. Il suppose que Kagami doit être debout depuis longtemps... Il finit par rejeter les couvertures et sort dans le couloir sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, et ouvre quelques portes à la recherche des toilettes et de la salle de bain.

Sous la douche, il repense à la soirée de la veille et conserve des sentiments un peu mitigés. Il a toujours comme une impression de malaise, il se sent un peu coupable d'avoir trop bu, d'être resté trop longtemps... Et d'un autre côté, il a apprécié la soirée et ça l'a remotivé à bloc pour s'investir pour cette équipe.

Il reste un assez long moment sous l'eau chaude, à se réveiller doucement, puis il ressort, se sèche et se lave les dents avant de quitter la salle de bain avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille, de toute façon ses fringues propres sont toujours dans son sac à l'entrée. Il rejoint le séjour et trouve sans surprise Kagami occupé à cuisiner.

« Hey... J'imagine qu'il est tard ?!... »

Kagami rigole un peu à cette remarque, son regard glisse sur son corps à peine couvert mais il le détourne bien vite pour surveiller la cuisson de ses légumes.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas tout à fait la même notion du tard... En tout cas c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Si t'as faim. »

Aomine s'approche pour poser un baiser sur la nuque de Kagami.

« Pas pour l'instant... Mon estomac a besoin d'un peu de temps... par hasard t'aurais pas du thé vert, du citron vert, du gingembre et des glaçons ?! »

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne en sentant les lèvres d'Aomine sur sa nuque. Il coupe la plaque de cuisson et se retourne pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouir son nez dans son cou. Puis il énumère en restant blotti contre lui :

« Thé vert tiroir de gauche derrière toi. Citron vert corbeille à fruit derrière toi aussi. Gingembre si tu le veux frais même endroit que le citron, en poudre, sur le plan avec les épices derrière moi. Glaçon dans le congélateur. »

Il fait une légère pause et murmure.

« Je suis désolé pour hier... »

Aomine caresse sa nuque doucement.

« Désolé pour quoi exactement ?

— De t'avoir inquiété et gâché ta soirée par la même occasion... J'ai l'impression d'avoir failli Dai...

— D'avoir failli ?... T'as pas gâché ma soirée... J'étais juste un peu inquiet, ouais... et un peu déçu que tu t'amuses pas mais ça t'y peux rien... T'as tes raisons, j'peux comprendre. On a tous des façons différentes de gérer.

— Ouais... J'ai une impression... D'échec... Comme si la journée d'hier était un test auquel j'ai lamentablement échoué... »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit un moment en caressant la nuque de Kagami, il veut bien choisir ses mots pour répondre.

« Je pense pas que t'aies échoué à quoi que ce soit... Parce que j'pense pas que y avait de test... Moi aussi j'me sens un peu coupable... Je t'avais dit que je ferais attention et qu'on rentrerait tôt... Et puis finalement la soirée s'est mieux passée que prévu ! Pour toi aussi je crois, d'une certaine façon en tout cas.

— Ouais... C'est pas grave t'inquiète... T'as le droit de t'amuser. Et tant mieux... Parce que on va vivre avec ces gars un bout de temps alors c'est mieux de bien s'intégrer... j'suis content que tu te sentes à l'aise avec eux. C'est ta nouvelle famille ici. Ils t'aideront à pas avoir le mal du pays. J'crois... qu't'as évoqué un truc comme ça. »

Kagami pose doucement ses lèvres dans le cou d'Aomine.

« Mon sentiment d'échec est plus lié... Au fait que ça me rend malade de mentir et... À la fois... J'suis grave flippé que le mensonge soit éventé. En fait je sais pas... je sais pas ce qui me rend le plus malade entre les deux mentir ou la peur de se faire griller. Je crois que j'ai échoué à... à... Contrôler ça...

— Ok j'comprends... J'crois que t'as besoin de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça. Il faut que t'arrives à déterminer... ce que tu veux vraiment. Après, on pourra en parler et trouver des solutions. Moi aussi... j'ai du chemin à faire dans ce domaine. Mais si tu m'as appris un truc depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés... C'est que c'est pas en culpabilisant et en se mettant la pression qu'on arrive à faire quoi que ce soit d'utile... pas vrai ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et se laisse aller, comme si la tension lâchait soudain son corps alors qu'il s'appuie complètement contre Aomine se blottissant contre lui.

« Ouais... T'as raison... J'sais pas comment j'vais faire ça... Mais j'vais essayer... Thanks Dai.

— Me remercie pas trop vite... J'suis le roi autoproclamé du 'faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais !'... »

Aomine embrasse les cheveux de son homme et caresse son dos dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Je te remercie pour le conseil, après que tu le suives ou non toi-même n'est pas la question. »

Il s'écarte un peu pour le regarder et vient doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**AOMINE**

Il prolonge le baiser, tendrement, ses lèvres glissant lentement entre celles de son homme. Puis, il se recule un peu et sourit :

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, faut que je m'attèle à mon thé avant de mourir de déshydratation. Voilà à quoi ça mène de se la péter en soirée : des heures entières au bourbon... j'ai d'la chance d'avoir évité le marteau-piqueur dans le crâne ! »

Kagami sourit et le libère.

« Fais donc. C'est vrai que t'as l'air presque plus en forme que lors de notre murge commune. »

Les baies sont grand ouvertes sur le salon, et le soleil illumine la pièce. Pendant que Taiga se sert un bol de riz, petits légumes croquants et poulet mariné, lui il se remplit un grand mug où il met un sachet de thé vert à infuser. Il y ajoute le jus d'un demi citron vert et quelques lamelles de gingembre et le laisse cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles il s'aventure sur la terrasse pour en faire le tour et observer la vue. Moins belle que chez lui, mais classe quand même, conclut-il. Il s'accoude un moment pour savourer la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau nue, et enfin revient ajouter des glaçons à son breuvage et s'installe en tailleur près de son homme.

« Bon app ! » lance-t-il avant de commencer à siroter son thé glacé.

Kagami a déjà bien entamé son assiette et lui répond taquin :

« Merci. Sympa la balade à poils sur ma terrasse ? »

Ils sont au dernier étage sans vis-à-vis juste un arbre qui monte jusque là et fait un peu d'ombre sur une partie de la terrasse et bien que Aomine soit grand, le muret qui délimite l'espace lui arrive au-dessus de la taille.

« Parce que... On sait tous qu'une serviette glisse si facilement... »

Kagami tend le bras pour tirer sur le bout de tissu et presque dévoiler ce qu'il cache. Raté ! Taiga rigole en reprenant ses baguettes.

« Désolé mais c'est trop tentant ! »

Il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser par cette vile tentative et boit son thé sereinement.

« Hm... Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, car j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à vivre en portant le moins de fringues possibles, tu vois... Presque tout est plus agréable à poils ou presque à poils, figure-toi ! Dont les balades sur les terrasses effectivement !

— Oh... Alors t'étais timide jusque là... Parce que j't'ai pas trop vu à poils jusqu'à présent. »

Kagami porte son bol à ses lèvres pour le vider rapidement.

« Et... T'attends de moi que je te laisse te balader nu ou quasiment sous mon nez... Et te laisser tranquille ? Parce que, figure-toi aussi, j'ai un peu du mal à rester de marbre devant MON mec à poils. »

Il jette un regard de côté à son homme, esquissant un sourire.

« Ah ça je sais pas ! J'ai pas trop pensé à toutes les conséquences de mes actes, comme d'habitude...

— Peut-être que quand t'auras trop mal au- »

Kagami rougit violemment en s'interrompant.

« ... Hm... Et genre t'as jamais eu de problème avant à te balader tout le temps tout nu ? »

Le brun se retient de rire devant l'embarras de son petit ami, mais il est plutôt émoustillé par le sous-entendu.

« En tout cas, aucun problème résultant en des douleurs anatomiques localisées... »

Kagami grimace et se mordille la lèvre, il semble fortement hésiter mais finalement il marmonne.

« Bah fais gaffe... ça pourrait changer. »

Cette dernière déclaration achève de l'émoustiller et d'ailleurs ça commence à se voir !

« J'en prends note... »

Une bonne chose qu'il ait opté pour le thé glacé, parce qu'il commence à avoir chaud...

**KAGAMI**

Il se lève. Terrain glissant, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il récupère son bol pour aller se resservir. Cette discussion lui donne chaud aussi, son pouls s'est accéléré et son pantalon est soudain un peu trop étroit. Il déglutit. Et son regard se reporte sur son petit ami qui lui tourne le dos, il dérive sur son corps parfait. Sa respiration est un peu haletante. Il a l'impression de ne jamais avoir éprouvé un désir aussi pressant pour quelqu'un. Il a l'impression de s'asphyxier. Il hésite. Entre sortir prendre l'air pour se calmer ou...

Il se laisse tomber à genoux derrière son homme et pose son front contre sa nuque, il respire un peu fort avant de réussir à articuler d'une voix rauque et cassée par le désir.

« J'ai trop envie de toi putain... »

Il ne fait pas un mouvement pour le toucher. Il a juste besoin de le dire. Parce que c'est tellement impérieux, ça lui laboure le ventre et la poitrine, ça le brûle de l'intérieur.

**AOMINE**

Le souffle haletant de Kagami cascade sur son dos nu et ses mots lui contractent le bas ventre. Il déglutit, incertain de ce qu'il veut vraiment, mais dans l'impossibilité de nier l'effet que lui fait le désir de Kagami pour lui... Et le désir qu'il a pour lui en retour... Alors il murmure d'une voix également un peu rauque :

« Je... j'ai envie de toi aussi, Taiga... »

Son cœur commence à cogner dans sa poitrine, tout son corps semble se mettre en alerte et il éprouve chaque sensation avec plus d'acuité, lui faisant oublier le malaise d'un lendemain de soirée trop arrosée.

**KAGAMI**

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, son souffle erratique, il accueille la réponse de son petit ami avec soulagement et espoir mais aussi prudence. Avoir envie ne signifie pas être prêt.

Ses lèvres viennent goûter la nuque de Daiki et il vient glisser ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il sourit en goûtant encore la peau à portée de sa bouche.

« C'est déjà un bon début... »

Il tremble un peu et caresse doucement le torse de Daiki tendrement. Il essaie de se maîtriser, il se sent déjà un peu moins embrumé d'avoir pu avouer son désir. Il ne compte pas brûler les étapes malgré sa soif de lui forte et intense, mais il ne veut pas non plus cacher l'effet qu'il lui fait, son envie qu'il le touche, son envie de prendre du plaisir avec lui, grâce à lui.

« Tu as envie de quoi ? »

**AOMINE**

Il savoure les caresses de Kagami, qui lui permettent de se détendre sans rien enlever à son désir.

Envie de quoi ? C'est une bien vaste question à laquelle il n'est pas certain de savoir répondre. Il ferme les yeux, cherchant en lui l'instinct, l'intuition, car ce n'est pas le moment de trop penser ou intellectualiser. Et parmi les images qui lui viennent en tête, il trouve quelque chose qu'il aimerait essayer...

« J'ai jamais fait ça, mais... Je pourrais te sucer... »

**KAGAMI**

Il est clairement surpris par la proposition. Les raisons d'étonnement se bousculent dans sa tête. D'abord, il n'avait pas pensé encore à être en position de recevoir. Ensuite de sa propre expérience c'est bien le truc qui le tentait le moins, bien que de ce côté là ça change avec Daiki, il reste étonné que ça puisse l'attirer. Et puis, Daiki ne l'avait pas encore touché directement. Il était donc vraiment loin d'imaginer cette proposition.

L'idée lui plaît évidemment mais il essaie de ne pas s'emballer, sauf que c'est compliqué son souffle s'accélère encore. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait une telle faveur. Ses mains continuent leur danse sur le corps et le ventre de Daiki. Dans sa voix haletante, sa fébrilité s'entend inévitablement.

« Ouais... J-j'espère bien qu'tu l'as jamais fait... Si c'est ce qui te fait envie... »

Il déglutit difficilement et vient embrasser le cou de Daiki avec gourmandise.

**AOMINE**

Il entend à la tension de la voix de Kagami que cette proposition lui plaît. Quant à lui... Non seulement il en a envie, il éprouve de la curiosité, mais il en a besoin aussi. Explorer le corps de l'autre, c'est explorer son propre désir et sa propre nature. L'avant-veille, Kagami lui a dit que le sexe était un échange. Mais Aomine veut aller plus loin dans cet échange. Il a envie de prouver à Kagami qu'il le désire et qu'il l'aime, et il a l'impression qu'il peut y parvenir de cette façon-là. Non seulement lui procurer du plaisir... Mais peut-être bien plus encore. C'est ce qui veut essayer de faire... Et peut-être ainsi commencer à comprendre ce qu'on peut se dire sans prononcer un seul mot.

Parvenu à cette conclusion, il se sent soudain très calme, comme s'il avait atteint un point d'harmonie intérieure. Il n'a plus peur de s'y prendre mal ou de se tromper. Il veut simplement agir.

« Ok... Alors assieds-toi sur le canapé. »

**KAGAMI**

C'est presque une torture de devoir se détacher de lui. Il en a vraiment envie et à la fois il appréhende. Il a peur de ses propres réactions, de ne pas pouvoir se contenir, de dégoûter Daiki. Et puis lâcher Daiki ça veut dire ne plus pouvoir le toucher, ni goûter sa peau.

Mais après avoir encore mordillé son cou, il se relève pour accéder à sa demande.

« Ok... »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, il ne rappelle pas à son homme qu'il a le droit de changer d'avis. Il espère avoir été clair sur le sujet.

Il s'assoit dans le canapé et se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû retirer son pantalon et à la fois, il ne veut pas avoir l'air du mec impatient. Même si, honnêtement... Il l'est.

**AOMINE**

Il se relève et s'approche du canapé, puis s'agenouille entre les jambes de Kagami. Il lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde l'espace d'un instant, puis il reporte son attention sur sa ceinture qu'il déboucle, son pantalon qu'il défait. Il caresse son membre à travers l'étoffe de son boxer, doucement, presque prudemment, regardant à nouveau son homme. Puis, il pose les deux mains au niveau de la ceinture et tire pantalon et sous-vêtements ensemble, se reculant pour les lui enlever totalement.

Il se rapproche de nouveau, caresse ses cuisses en contemplant son sexe érigé. Puis il se laisse guider par son désir, et se penche en avant jusqu'à venir effleurer des lèvres le membre de son homme. Il l'embrasse sur toute la longueur, pressant à peine sa bouche sur la peau fine. Puis, la pointe de sa langue se niche à la base du membre, et doucement il remonte, découvrant les aspérités, le dessin des veines, jusqu'au gland qu'il découvre délicatement avant de l'explorer de la même façon.

**KAGAMI**

Non seulement on ne lui avait pas accordé cette faveur depuis longtemps, mais surtout jamais de cette manière, avec autant de délicatesse, d'incertitude mais surtout d'envie et de douceur. Sa respiration s'accélère quand sa langue vient jouer sur son gland. Il gémit. Ses sensations exacerbées par l'atmosphère de ce moment d'intimité si nouveau avec Daiki. Il a l'impression qu'il va s'asphyxier tellement sa respiration est désordonnée. Il ne détache pas son regard de Daiki, de sa bouche qui vient goûter son membre, de ses yeux qui l'observent. Sa bouche haletante est entrouverte sur d'autres gémissements muets. Il glisse une main timide dans les cheveux de Daiki et la seconde vient se poser sur celle qui est sur sa cuisse et s'agrippe à elle. Il a tellement besoin de le toucher.

**AOMINE**

Encouragé par ces gestes, il prend son gland dans sa bouche et le comprime légèrement entre sa langue et son palais, puis il descend le long de sa verge en serrant ses lèvres autour de lui. Il le suce doucement un moment comme ça, sans bouger, s'habituant à sa forme, son volume et son goût. Ensuite, il remonte lentement, revient jouer de la langue sur son gland. Sa main libre se glisse sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de son homme et la caresse en appuyant un plus fort, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe. Ses doigts viennent se lover autour de ses testicules et il les presse doucement tout en recommençant son mouvement de va-et-vient, un peu plus vite, et en accentuant un peu la pression de ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Il se crispe un peu, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir, quand les doigts d'Aomine pressent ses bourses. Ses doigts se mêlent à ceux d'Aomine quand il accélère le rythme. Un murmure franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Ah fuck... Trop bon... »

Il perd toute notion du temps. Il n'y a plus que cette bouche qui va et vient sur sa verge, ses doigts qui stimulent ses testicules et qui le font gémir de plaisir. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractent, ses jambes tremblent il est trop sensible, trop fébrile.

**AOMINE**

Il ne pense pas à ce qu'il fait, pas vraiment. Tout son esprit est focalisé sur l'instant présent, il ne prend aucun recul, il n'a aucune pensée parasite. Le silence dans sa tête est libérateur. Ce n'est pas non plus un silence total, puisqu'y résonnent les gémissements de son homme, ces plaintes presque étrangères dans sa bouche, mais qui l'excitent et lui donnent envie de continuer jusqu'à en entendre d'autres, les faire monter d'intensité, et enfin perdre son homme dans le plaisir.

Il se guide à sa voix, à sa façon de serrer ses doigts entre les siens, de crisper sa main dans ses cheveux, à la manière dont ses muscles se raidissent et à son souffle erratique. Il va plus vite, sa langue pressant son sexe à chaque mouvement, sa main massant ses testicules dans sa paume tandis que inlassablement sa bouche va et vient sur son membre.

**KAGAMI**

Les sensations devraient être connues et pourtant elles sont si nouvelles, si intenses. Sa respiration se bloque. Il n'a plus qu'un filet de voix, il articule des mots difficilement pour faire comprendre à son homme qu'il est bientôt à bout, en tirant un peu sur ses cheveux.

« D-dai... S-stop... »

**AOMINE**

Il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter. Il veut aller jusqu'au bout. Il veut cette intimité. Il veut boire son homme. Alors il continue, ignorant la main qui tire sur ses cheveux, et ne serait-ce que par pur instinct de contradiction, il le prend plus profondément en bouche, simplement... parce qu'il le veut en lui.

**KAGAMI**

La vague monte puissante. Il se cambre et serre plus fort la main d'Aomine dans la sienne. Il crie dans sa gorge étranglée le nom de son petit ami alors que l'orgasme le submerge violent, puissant et qu'il se déverse au fond de sa gorge chaude. La jouissance intense le laisse pantelant, haletant sur le canapé, comme en transe.

**AOMINE**

Il avale la semence et lèche doucement le gland, puis il relâche son étreinte. Il s'essuie les lèvres du bout des doigts, et puis grimpe sur le canapé à califourchon sur Kagami et l'embrasse, sans avoir eu le temps de se poser la question de savoir si ça lui déplairait de sentir son propre goût sur sa langue, il a juste suivi son impulsion. Il a envie de contact, d'être proche de lui. Il lèche ses lèvres comme pour demander la permission, et lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrent, il glisse sa langue dans sa bouche.

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu sonné et ne réalise pas tout de suite, il répond au baiser d'Aomine sans réfléchir, le laissant venir à la rencontre de sa langue. Il reprend doucement conscience entre les brumes de plaisir et ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour des hanches de son homme. Ses mains descendent pour caresser ses reins, ses fesses. Il n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il fait. Il dévore simplement sa bouche avec gourmandise.

**AOMINE**

Il lâche ses lèvres et recule un peu pour contempler le visage de son homme, les joues rougies, la chevelure ébouriffée, les lèvres humides. Il décide qu'il aime cette vision et revient goûter ses lèvres plus délicatement avant de murmurer :

« J'espère que ça t'a plu... Moi... j'ai beaucoup aimé. Alors il est probable que je refasse ça bientôt. »

Son érection est toujours intacte et tressaille un peu au contact de l'entrejambe de son homme, mais il n'y prête guère attention et redescend de son perchoir – d'ailleurs sa serviette a miraculeusement tenu bon dans tout le processus ! Il se rassoit à côté de son homme et se rafraîchit la gorge avec une bonne rasade de thé glacé – définitivement la bonne option pour ce matin !

**KAGAMI**

Il est presque frustré de voir Aomine s'éloigner déjà. Il a l'impression de ne plus être au même rythme que Aomine qui semble débordant d'énergie quand lui se sent vidé. Il veut encore le sentir contre lui. Il veut encore sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il veut...

« J'ai carrément kiffé ouais... C'était vraiment très très bon... »

Il ferme les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrent pour se rapprocher d'Aomine et venir se blottir contre lui. Sa main caresse son torse, son ventre et descend sur cette serviette miraculée.

« Et pour... Toi... T'as envie de quoi ? Dis moi... »

Il embrasse sa gorge doucement, en pressant sa paume contre l'érection de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Ce contact fait de nouveau affluer l'excitation et le désir. Envie de quoi ?... Il a déjà la sensation d'être allé plus loin qu'il ne l'a jamais été... _Et c'est pas une sensation_, se rappelle-t-il. C'est la réalité.

« Je sais pas, Taiga... Je suis... j'suis toujours excité, ouais, mais... J'ai fait ce dont j'avais envie. Je voulais te donner du plaisir et j'avais besoin... de franchir cette étape. De te toucher comme ça. Et en ce sens-là... Je suis parfaitement satisfait. J'ai pas besoin d'avoir un truc en retour... j'viens de me prouver un truc à moi-même et c'est déjà énorme. »

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Kagami et pose un long baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime...

— Moi aussi... »

**KAGAMI**

Il n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi faire finalement, alors il se blottit un peu plus contre Daiki, parce qu'il est bien là dans ses bras et qu'il a envie de sentir sa chaleur. Il laisse tranquille son érection, pose sa main sur son ventre et vient presser ses lèvres dans son cou.

**AOMINE**

Il caresse distraitement le haut de son bras, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y a quelques jours encore... Tout ce qu'il est en train de faire lui aurait paru tout simplement impensable. Et ça lui procure une profonde sensation de bien-être. Un apaisement, qui lui semble vibrer depuis le fond de sa poitrine.

« Je crois que je peux... commencer à arrêter de me battre, Taiga... Contre moi-même... j'ai pas envie d'être ton petit ami gay qui s'assume pas. Et t'as pas envie de ça non plus. Je croyais que j'y arriverais jamais, mais tu m'as redonné espoir. »

Il sourit, continuant à promener sa main sur les biceps de son homme.

« C'est drôle que tu sois toujours là quand tout s'effondre... Et je t'en suis reconnaissant... plus que je pourrai jamais le dire. »

**KAGAMI**

Il appuie un peu plus sa main sur le ventre d'Aomine. Ses mots le remuent profondément, tordent son estomac et réchauffent son coeur. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour lui que Daiki veuille s'accepter, accepter leur relation. Même s'il y'a encore du chemin à parcourir... Qu'il en ait la volonté est déjà énorme pour lui.

Il sourit et sa voix est un peu étranglée quand il essaie de plaisanter.

« J'croyais que j'étais responsable de l'effondrement c'coup-ci... Mais... Tu vas dans le bon sens hein ? »

**AOMINE**

Il esquisse un sourire triste.

« Nope... t'as juste retiré la pierre ridiculement minuscule sur laquelle tout l'édifice tenait debout... Mais tu sais des fois ça a du bon de s'effondrer... Des fois... faut juste tout recommencer depuis le début. Et moi je croyais... que je pourrais pas. Je croyais que j'étais brisé. Mais j'étais juste... bouleversé. J'suis peut-être fracturé et plein de fragilités... Mais je tiens encore debout. J'suis sûr que tu peux en dire autant, d'ailleurs... »

Il continue à le caresser, sa main remontant sur sa nuque, et poursuit :

« Ouais... On s'est trouvés... alors qu'on était tous les deux blessés... C'est ce que je te disais. On s'est peut-être trouvés simplement parce qu'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre. Maintenant... Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup plus entre nous. Enfin... C'est ce que je veux...et ce que je crois. Et j'ai... hâte d'explorer tout ça avec toi. »

Il s'interrompt, un peu surpris d'avoir dit tout ça. Mais... sans le regretter. Ça sonne juste. Cette pensée est plus forte et plus claire que toutes les autres.

**KAGAMI**

Il ferme les yeux. Son estomac est noué. Les mots d'Aomine résonnent en lui. Oui... Lui aussi il est blessé... Même s'il a du mal à l'accepter. C'est ce qu'il ressent comme un échec... De ne pas avoir été infaillible, d'avoir permis qu'on l'atteigne douloureusement. Il se sentait blessé et humilié. Mais il a cru pouvoir le cacher. Il a cru qu'il n'aurait qu'à tourné le dos à cette histoire pour oublier. Mais force est de constater que non ça ne suffit pas et les blessures sont plus profondes que ça.

Oui ses retrouvailles avec Aomine ont tout chamboulé pour lui aussi. Parce qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, ça a effrité toute la peinture qu'il mettait sur une histoire pourrie pour cacher la misère.

« Ouais... On s'est trouvé... Mais j'crois que c'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup entre nous, qu'inconsciemment on a brisé nos chaînes, nos fausses certitudes, nos mensonges... Je sais pas combien de temps je me serais embourbé dans cette relation si tu étais pas revenu dans ma vie... mais ça aurait pu durer longtemps. Y'avait que toi qui pouvais briser ça... Parce que... C'est toi. »

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux un moment, ému par ces mots. _Y avait que toi qui pouvais briser ça_... Oui. Tout comme il n'y avait que Kagami qui avait pu le réveiller et l'empêcher de sombrer définitivement dans la dépression à l'époque du lycée. Aujourd'hui, il lui a une nouvelle fois permis d'abattre les murs de sa forteresse psychique et ainsi pouvoir enfin se rappeler la couleur du ciel.

Il rouvre les yeux et regarde ses doigts qui se mêlent à la tignasse flamboyante de son homme.

« Le timing était parfait, love. Moi non plus j'aurais pas pu tenir longtemps. On a passé tellement de temps à se faire souffrir parce qu'on pensait que c'était... le moindre mal, en fait. »

Il s'interrompt, cherchant ses mots. Il a besoin de parler. Il a besoin de formuler ce qui lui passe par la tête, y donner un sens, parce que ce sens-là, c'est aussi leur sens à eux, celui de leur couple. Il veut faire comprendre à Kagami ce qu'il signifie pour lui.

« Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, reprend-t-il doucement. J'ai toujours pensé que je me protégeais... mais en fait, je me détruisais... Une part de moi le savait. Mais je continuais à me dire que c'était pour le mieux. Mon ego a été brisé avant de s'être vraiment construit. Tout ce qu'il en est resté c'est de la vanité superficielle. Et tout le monde y a cru, même moi. Comme toi... tu faisais comme si tout allait bien, comme si nier la réalité allait finir par la transformer. On en est juste arrivés à un point de nos vies où arrêter le mensonge est devenu une question de survie... Je crois que c'est ça qui nous est arrivés... »

Sa main a cessé de caresser les cheveux de son homme pendant qu'il parlait. Il reprend son mouvement, et termine :

« Et notre histoire a commencé il y a longtemps déjà. Tu as toujours été spécial à mes yeux. Et tu es devenu... » Il sourit légèrement. « ...Encore plus spécial. Je ne suis pas simplement tombé amoureux de toi, je ne me suis pas simplement raccroché à toi. J'ai remis le monde à l'endroit. J'ai fait du ménage dans ma vie. Et toi... tu es mon évidence. La seule certitude que je veuille garder. »

**KAGAMI**

Les mots d'Aomine se frayent un chemin jusqu'à ses tripes. Ces mots le touchent et font tellement écho en lui. C'est comme s'il formulait à voix haute ce qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à expliquer. _Arrêter le mensonge est devenu une question de survie_... Ces mensonges qui le détruisaient à petit feu, qui annihilaient celui qu'il est vraiment. Il s'asphyxiait dans ses propres mensonges se convainquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions acceptables.

_J'ai remis le monde à l'endroit_. Il avait eu ce sentiment que les choses n'étaient pas dans le bon ordre, que rien allait dans le bon sens. Et c'est quand il avait commencé à dire la vérité qu'il avait eu l'impression que les choses commençaient à retrouver leur place. Et cette impression n'avait fait que s'amplifier quand les choses ont évolué entre eux.

Il se sent enfin à sa place. Auprès de Daiki, dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur, dans cette nouvelle intimité il se sent droit, serein, comme si c'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis toujours pour se sentir entier.

Sa main glisse sur le ventre d'Aomine pour venir se poser sur sa hanche et le serrer un peu plus contre lui alors que ses lèvres se posent sur sa peau nue. Il est ému et soulagé quelque part. Les mots de Daiki sont forts et se gravent dans son esprit comme des certitudes, comme des _évidences_.

« Fuck... C'est comme si... Tu lisais en moi... Tu as chamboulé ma vie depuis que tu m'as appelé dans cet aéroport. C'était comme si ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais tu étais bien là... Et je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi. Te revoir m'a poussé à tout remettre en question et tu m'as forcé à voir la vérité en face, tout ce que j'essayais de me cacher... Que c'était juste un beau bordel dans ma vie... Que... ça pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Depuis trois jours... J'ai enfin l'impression que les choses sont en ordre... Je dis pas parfait, y'a encore plein de trucs qu'on doit régler toi et moi. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être sur le bon chemin. Je me sens plus en paix avec moi-même... Plus consistant... Comme si j'avais trouvé l'élément qui me manquait pour ne plus être volatile et me stabiliser... Plus... Plus complet tout simplement. »

Il se mord doucement la lèvre. Sa voix tremble un peu d'émotion. Il achève avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Ouais... C'est une _évidence_... Je t'aime Dai. »

**AOMINE**

Il lui offre un sourire, qui pour une fois n'est ni un demi sourire, ni un sourire provocant, ni même un sourire triste. Puis, il pose une main sous son menton pour qu'il relève la tête vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

Il prolonge le baiser un moment, laissant ses émotions se libérer en lui, s'apaiser, se transformer en autre chose grâce à la présence de Kagami. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, encore... Il ne sait même pas comment on vit quand on cesse de s'accrocher à son désespoir et à la haine de soi. Mais il apprendra. Avec Kagami, il apprendra. Il n'a plus aussi peur maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix en l'acceptant dans sa vie. Ils ne pouvaient pas être "juste potes". Il l'a senti au plus profond de lui. Ils devaient être ce qu'ils sont en train de devenir.

Il se détache doucement de ses lèvres.

« Je suis heureux qu'on pense pareil, alors. C'est un bon début, comme tu dirais. »

Il lui sourit encore, l'embrasse encore. Ils ont tout le week-end devant eux. Rien que tous les deux. Et la perspective d'un week-end en couple ne l'a certainement jamais rendu aussi heureux.

**KAGAMI**

« Ah bon... J'ai dit ça moi ? J'dirais plutôt que... C'est un excellent début. »

Il rit un peu. Le bonheur qui gonfle son cœur, qui réchauffe son corps lui donne juste envie de rire. Il répond aux baisers de son homme. Et il ne se gêne pas venir emprisonner lui aussi ses lèvres. Il se redresse un peu pour glisser une main sur sa nuque. Il passe une jambe par dessus les siennes pour venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui. C'est nettement plus pratique pour l'embrasser.

« C'est un miracle qu'on se soit trouvé... qu'on se comprenne... »

Il rit encore doucement en offrant un sourire solaire, un de ceux dont il a le secret et qu'il n'accorde qu'à Daiki et il souffle contre ses lèvres : « Je suis heureux... tout simplement. », avant de les happer de nouveau entre les siennes.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit sous son baiser et caresse son dos jusqu'à dériver sur ses fesses, difficile de résister dans cette position-là... Il l'embrasse encore un long moment, et en profite amplement pour palper bien comme il faut ce cul parfaitement musclé.

Mais toutes ces émotions et les bienfaits de son thé glacé semblent avoir agi sur son estomac qui commence à gargouiller.

« Hm... J'espère qu'il reste encore de la bouffe... ça avait l'air bon c'que tu mangeais tout à l'heure...

— Hm... Ah ouais... C'était ça que j'étais parti chercher à la base. Je vais te chercher ça. »

Kagami l'embrasse encore une fois, sourit, se relève, se rhabille rapidement et rejoint la cuisine pour servir deux bols pleins.

Aomine le regarde faire et se dit que c'est un peu dommage qu'il se soit rhabillé mais enfin, il ne croit pas que Kagami soit du genre à se balader le cul à l'air toute la journée, contrairement à lui !

« Alors dis-moi, tu fais quoi de tes week-ends, d'habitude ? »

— D'habitude... À New York je jouais beaucoup aux jeux vidéos quand je sortais pas pour un ciné. Ici... Surf. Beaucoup de surf... Mais je venais qu'une fois par mois donc fallait en profiter. Et toi ?

— Des siestes. Beaucoup de siestes. » Il rigole un peu. « Parfois du street basket, mais sinon... J'en profite pour mater des séries et des animes... ce qui aboutit naturellement... à faire une sieste !

— Ah ouais évidemment. »

**KAGAMI**

Il revient avec deux bols pleins et des baguettes pour Aomine. Il lui tend un et s'installe à côté de lui avec le sien, qu'il s'apprête à attaquer.

« Et... Hm... Tu faisais quoi... En couple ? »

Aomine attrape le bol et commence à manger avant de répondre.

« Thanks, marmonne-t-il la bouche pleine. Délicieux. » Puis, une fois quelques bouchées avalées : « Les trucs classiques, j'imagine. Ciné, resto... Ah ouais et une fois avec Lola j'ai fait du patin à glace, si tu peux imaginer ça... Mais... j'ai pas trop envie de réitérer l'expérience !

— Ah ouais... J't'imagine pas trop..., il rigole un peu, Mais cela dit... j'suis pas fan. En sport de glisse j'préfère les planches : surf, snow, skate...

— Skate aussi ?! Hm... Moi j'avoue que j'suis resté un peu monomaniaque sur le basket !

— Skate ouais... Mais ça fait un bail ! C'était quand j'avais pas les moyens de me payer le taxi pour aller jouer au basket. Alors j'ai opté pour le skate pour me déplacer plus vite ici.

— Ah ouais ! Pas con ! »

Aomine termine son bol, le pose sur la table et se renfonce dans le canapé en soupirant.

« Wah, ça fait du bien de manger... C'était vraiment top.

— Content que tu aimes. »

Il termine aussi son bol et se lève pour débarrasser. Depuis la cuisine où il fait rapidement la vaisselle il demande à son petit ami :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je peux te refaire du thé si tu veux... Ou un café...

— Un p'tit café s'te plaît... »

**AOMINE**

Il songe qu'il devrait peut-être quand même envisager de s'habiller d'autant qu'il va vraiment finir par la perdre, cette serviette, mais il a trop la flemme, et plus envie de bouger de ce canapé...

Dans la cuisine, on entend la cafetière qui se met en route, de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque et l'eau qui coule. Kagami fredonne un classique de Rage against the machine.

Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une tasse de café et une tasse de thé. Comme il n'a pas bougé du canapé, Kagami glisse une main douce dans ses cheveux.

« Tu dors debout ? »

Il entrouvre les yeux.

« Hm ouais pratiquement... C'est qu'on est bien ici... Alors ça m'détend et j'm'endors encore plus facilement que d'habitude ! »

Il se redresse un peu et prend sa tasse.

« Thanks love. »

Il hume l'arôme amer, chaud et réconfortant du café, posant une main sur la cuisse de son homme et la caressant doucement.

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit. Il n'a pas rêvé la première fois alors... Il glisse sa main sur celle de son homme et demande timidement.

« Love ? »

Aomine rougit et se mordille la lèvre.

« Oh, bah... tu m'as appelé comme ça une fois... Et j'ai bien aimé... Et c'est sorti tout seul ! Ça te... Ça te dérange ?

— Hein ?! J-j'ai fais ça quand ?! »

Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler du moment où il a pu l'appeler comme ça. Il se gratte la nuque, rougissant un peu plus.

« Ça m'dérange pas... J'aime bien aussi... »

**AOMINE**

Il aime le voir rougir. Il pourrait vite y prendre goût.

« C'était la deuxième nuit chez moi... tu t'en souviens pas parce que tu t'endormais... Mais tu m'as dit 'bonne nuit, love'... »

Il se rapproche un peu et embrasse la base de son cou, murmurant tout bas :

« J'adore te faire rougir, _love_... »

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne sous ce baiser. Il serre sa tasse dans ses mains. Il a l'impression que son visage ne pourrait pas être plus rouge et pourtant il sent le feu encore plus brûlant monter à ses pommettes. Il grogne en marmonnant :

« Et t'y arrives beaucoup trop bien... »

Il ne se souvient pas effectivement d'avoir appelé Daiki comme ça cette nuit là. Mais ça ne l'étonne pas tellement de l'avoir laissé échapper par mégarde. Il se tourne vers Daiki pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« ..._Love_... »

**AOMINE**

Ça le remue un peu quand Kagami preononce ce mot en le regardant de cette manière. Il pose une main sur sa nuque, et contemple ses pommettes rougies et ses lèvres... et se penche pour l'embrasser encore. Il ne croit pas qu'il va pouvoir se lasser de ça.

Puis, il lui caresse la joue et murmure :

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tout ça nous arrive vraiment... Et j'ai l'intention de profiter de tout le week-end pour réaliser... Alors prépare-toi ! Ce week-end j'te quitte pas d'une semelle !

— Ça me va... Complètement... J'avais dans l'idée de pas te quitter d'une semelle non plus. » Taiga sourit et ajoute. « T'as pas que l'alcool câlin en fait ! T'es tout le temps câlin !

— Hm... J'crois que c'est surtout toi qui provoques ça chez moi... Peut-on en déduire que tu es mon alcool ?! Disons que tu m'enivres sans me soûler... Ouais ça peut marcher ! »

Kagami rigole.

« Ouais ça marche pas mal... » Le tigre fait une légère pause avant de rebondir sur le début de la phrase d'Aomine « Moi ?! Parce que t'es pas du genre câlin d'habitude ?

— Câlin, nan, pas vraiment... J'suis pas aussi proche physiquement d'habitude. Mais toi... J'ai envie de te toucher tout le temps.

— Oh... Cool... Ben te gêne surtout pas hein ?! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sirote son thé. Il aime découvrir les petits détails qui font de lui quelqu'un d'unique pour Aomine. Ça flatte délicieusement son égo, qui a pris un sacré coup après sa rupture avec Levi.

« J'aime bien que tu sois câlin... Quelque part je trouve ça rassurant je crois.

— Eh bah tu vas sûrement être très rassuré ce week-end alors ! J'crois que j'ai aussi besoin de... bah... de tendresse, quoi. » Daiki se mordille la lèvre un peu embarrassé de dire ça. « Tu vois... après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps... ouais j'crois que j'ai besoin de ça... »

Il sourit, ça lui convient parfaitement. Il n'hésite pas longtemps et repose sa tasse et pousse un peu son homme pour se glisser dans son dos et l'enlacer. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur sans se cacher et embrassant sa peau douce.

« Hm... Alors j'ai l'droit de faire ça... »

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et se détend à ce contact. Une douce chaleur se répand dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre. Il soupire doucement. Oui, c'est exactement de ça dont il a besoin.

« T'as le droit... Et t'y es même encouragé.

— Cool... C'est une très bonne nouvelle. »

Les lèvres de Kagami se pressent sur sa peau avec douceur. Ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, il caresse doucement ses abdos, redessinant du bout des doigts les courbes de son corps d'athlète.

Aomine frissonne sous ces caresses et se laisse aller dans les bras de son homme, les yeux clos. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment détendu dans les bras de quelqu'un avant ça... Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il en a tellement besoin maintenant. Cet apaisement qu'il éprouve à cet instant... Une part de lui l'a recherché toute sa vie. Il est surpris par la douceur, l'intensité de la sensation. Il ne s'attendait pas à apprécier autant une simple étreinte, à pouvoir tirer tant de joie de se sentir aimé.

**KAGAMI**

L'émotion lui donne presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle étreint son coeur et réchauffe son ventre. Il ferme les yeux. Le silence s'installe alors qu'il caresse distraitement le ventre d'Aomine et presse ses lèvres régulièrement dans son cou. Ce silence n'est pas oppressant. Il n'est pas effrayant. Il ne ressent pas le besoin de le combler absolument. Il n'y a plus ce vide en lui. Il n'est plus seul. Le silence n'est plus synonyme de solitude mais de sérénité, d'apaisement.

Il se sent bien et c'est stupide mais ça lui donne vraiment envie de pleurer. Pleurer de bien-être ? Rire comme tout à l'heure ? Aomine le comble tellement, il emplit sa vie lui donne des couleurs. Et ses émotions en sont troublées, exacerbées. Il resserre ses bras inconsciemment sur Aomine et presse ses lèvres plus fortement dans son cou.

**AOMINE**

Il pose ses mains sur celles de Kagami et les serre dans les siennes quand il le sent accentuer la pression de son étreinte. Les baisers dans son cou le font frissonner.

« Je suis vraiment bien avec toi... murmure-t-il, caressant doucement les paumes de son homme.

— Shut up or I'll cry..., répond Kagami sur le même volume et le souffle un peu court.

— Si t'en as besoin... j'ai rien contre et ça me fera pas fuir... Je veux que tu puisses te laisser aller avec moi. Que tu puisses baisser ta garde. Je te dis ça juste... pour que tu le saches. J'ai pas peur de tes émotions. Et je les trouverai jamais pathétiques. »

**KAGAMI**

_Fuck... Shut up... Shut up..._

Il serre les doigts d'Aomine entre les siens et resserre son étreinte et il cache son visage dans son cou. Il murmure d'une voix étranglée.

« Mais... P-pourquoi... J'me sens bien... Heureux... S-serein... »

Ses larmes qu'il ne peut plus retenir commencent à s'échapper et s'échouer sur la peau nue d'Aomine.

« ...Alors pourquoi... Je pleure ? »

Daiki caresse doucement ses avants bras et ses paumes, puis revient jouer avec ses doigts et les serre entre les siens.

« Parce que... t'es soulagé ? C'est la pression qui retombe... Le simple fait de savoir que tu n'as plus besoin de lutter... que tu peux te laisser aller... Ça suffit pour faire déborder l'émotion. Tout va bien, love... »

Il abandonne doucement sous les mots réconfortants de son petit ami. Il s'abandonne totalement, caché dans son cou, en sécurité là avec lui. Il laisse libre court à ses larmes et ses sanglots étouffés.

Et Daiki a raison. Il pleure et ça lui fait du bien, comme si ça libérait ses dernières chaînes, lavait ses dernières craintes. Il sent un calme doux s'installer avec ses larmes et doucement ses pleurs s'apaisent.

Aomine continue à le caresser et à serrer doucement ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis, il se décale un peu pour se tourner vers lui et embrasse son front, sa tempe, ses lèvres.

« You're ok, love ?

— Yeah... I'm good... Thanks love.»

Il sourit et caresse la joue de Daiki.

« J'me sens vraiment bien. »

**AOMINE**

Il lui sourit et essuie du bout du pouce ses joues humides. Un instinct profond de protection le pousse vers lui. Il a toujours eu un côté protecteur mais là c'est presque animal. Il veut lui offrir un refuge. Et il sait dans ses tripes qu'il le défendra sans hésiter quoi qu'il arrive.

« J'me sens bien aussi. J'me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'me suis senti aussi bien. Si c'est même déjà arrivé... »

Il sourit encore, revient embrasser ses lèvres, puis se recule avec un petit rire.

« Rah merde, j'crois que tu vas me rendre vraiment idiot, Taiga !

— Thanks..., son petit ami lui sourit tendrement avant de froncer les sourcils à sa dernière remarque, Idiot ? Comment ça ?

— J'vais passer mon temps à être neu-neu et te sourire, t'embrasser et te dire des mots doux... ça casse totalement mon image ! »

Il rit encore et vient poser un baiser sur la mâchoire de Kagami.

« Hm... Ouais... Bah j'viens de chialer comme une madeleine... Alors j'crois que niveau cassage d'image je bats tous les records ! Et... J'aime bien que tu m'embrasses et tous tes mots doux...

— Tant mieux. De toute façon, personne n'est obligé de savoir qu'on est complètement niais ! »

Sa tasse a refroidi et il se referait bien un café. Du coup, il se lève pour aller se resservir et la serviette miraculée finit par céder aux lois de la gravité. Il demande à Kagami comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué :

« Tu veux un autre thé ? On va se faire un basket après ?

— Oui je veux bien thé..., le reluque clairement intéressé, ... Basket ? Ouais ouais... Carrément. On avait pris rendez-vous de toute façon... »

Il emporte les tasses dans la cuisine et sourit. Rendez-vous, oui... Ça lui semble il y a une éternité, quand Kagami est venu sonner à la porte de son appartement pour lui proposer timidement un one-and-one. Ils étaient dans un état d'esprit tellement différent la semaine dernière... Il se sentait alors totalement déprimé, désabusé, envie de rien, et n'avait accepté ce basket que du bout des lèvres, parce que c'était difficile de refuser. Et aujourd'hui, il est à poil, chez Kagami, et c'est lui qui propose !

Il sert les tasses et les rapporte dans le salon et reprend place sur le canapé, regardant le ciel d'un bleu pur derrière les grandes baies vitrées.

« Il fait un temps idéal en plus. On va sans doute encore devoir faire valoir nos avantages de stars du basket pour avoir le terrain !

— Tu vas apprendre qu'il fait toujours un temps idéal pour un basket ici... Quand j'étais gamin avec Tatsuya... on était tous les soirs sur le terrain après l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop nuit pour jouer. Et le week-end... C'était surf tout l'après-midi. On avait un pote qui habitait du côté de Santa Monica aussi. J'laissais ma planche chez lui... Et on se faisait souvent un petit basket en début de soirée ou quand les vagues n'étaient pas idéales..., Kagami rigole doucement à ses souvenirs, ... Honnêtement je passais pas beaucoup de temps à faire mes devoirs. J'en ai usé des roues pour aller jusque là-bas... »

Kagami a le regard perdu dans le vague par la fenêtre, puis soudain il se lève, récupère une couverture qu'il a laissé là et il l'étale sur le sol de la terrasse.

« Tain... Faut que je me trouve des meubles pour cette terrasse ça devient urgent ! Viens... »

Et Taiga s'allonge en souriant au soleil sa tasse de thé chaud posée à côté de lui.

Il le rejoint et s'étend à ses côtés, perdant son regard dans le ciel tandis que le soleil chauffe sa peau nue – l'un des avantages d'être basané comme lui, c'est qu'il peut prendre le soleil sans crainte, même sur les parties les plus délicates de son anatomie !

**KAGAMI**

Il reste un peu étonné de voir que Aomine ne s'embarrasse pas de couvrir ses parties intimes à la brûlure des rayons solaires. Pas sûr que la couleur de la peau le prémunisse totalement des coups de soleil mais il est un peu trop admiratif pour faire la moindre remarque. Néanmoins, il se dit que si Aomine est vraiment tout le temps aussi exhibitionniste. Il va avoir bien du mal à rester impassible. Parce que honnêtement, et non ce n'est pas parce qu'il est raide dingue de lui, mais Daiki a un corps absolument magnifique et surtout sexy.

**AOMINE**

Il aime bien écouter son homme parler de son passé. Il essaie de se représenter un Kagami plus jeune mais toujours débordant d'enthousiasme et d'énergie pour aller faire du sport. Il devait être un gamin adorable, quand il y pense !

« Hm... Et on voit ce que ça donne, un gamin qui fait pas ses devoirs ! »

Il a un petit rire et poursuit d'un ton un peu rêveur, replongeant dans ses propres souvenirs :

« M'enfin... J'étais pareil. Je passais ma vie à écumer les terrains de la ville. Satsu elle était trop mignonne, elle me suivait partout et elle s'asseyait dans un coin du terrain et faisait ses devoirs pendant que je jouais, mais elle oubliait jamais de m'encourager ! Au bout d'un certain temps, je jouais plus qu'avec des gars qui avaient deux fois mon âge... Les autres gamins faisaient la gueule quand je me pointais... et soit ils me chassaient, soit ils se barraient ! » Il rit encore doucement. « Même si les plus vieux étaient pas toujours très à l'aise non plus... »

**KAGAMI**

Il s'arrache à la contemplation du corps magnifique de son homme pour reporter son regard sur le ciel bleu en écoutant sa voix raconter à son tour. Il a glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne et caresse doucement ses doigts. En l'écoutant évoquer son enfance il tourne la tête vers lui pour le regarder. Il entend dans son intonation la trace de sa peine à ne pas trouver de joueurs à sa hauteur déjà à l'époque.

« Hm... J'étais pas si doué que toi... Je jouais globalement avec des gamins à peine plus vieux que moi... J'avais l'avantage d'être grand. Mais c'était surtout des copains de Tatsuya... Mais j'ai rapidement égalé les meilleurs du groupe. Au point, de dépasser Tatsuya qui m'a tout appris... C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais meilleur que la moyenne et que je pouvais encore m'améliorer. »

Il sourit doucement.

« Mais... Je serais jamais arrivé à ce niveau si je t'avais pas rencontré... T'as été le challenge de ma vie... Sérieux. Et puis ça a toujours été tellement jouissif de jouer contre toi. ça me donne envie de me pousser dans mes retranchements de faire toujours mieux... Bien plus que les matchs de NBA où... ça manque d'un truc de je sais pas comment dire... De l'envie personnelle de se surpasser je crois. Elle est présente... Mais pas aussi forte que quand je joue contre toi... »

Il rigole tout seul un moment avant de conclure entre deux éclats de rire, en se tournant vers Aomine et posant une main sur son ventre.

« J'crois que j'ai toujours eu envie de t'impressionner... Pour qu'tu m'remarques... En fait... Inconsciemment je te drague depuis le début si ça se trouve ! »

**AOMINE**

Il dérive dans ses souvenirs, caressant les doigts de Kagami.

« Et la première fois qu'on a joué ensemble... Tu m'as impressionné. Putain, j'm'en souviens comme si c'était hier... J'étais venu voir qui était ce Kagami dont tout le monde parlait. T'avais battu Ryota... t'avais battu Shin. J'ai été tellement infect avec toi cette fois-là... Enfin... même si j'étais infect avec tout le monde à l'époque faut bien l'admettre. J'me rappelle que t'as commencé par te vexer parce que j'avais débarqué sans me présenter alors que tu t'entraînais tranquille... Et faut dire que je t'ai pris de haut... J'voulais juste te tester. T'as dit que les gars de Teiko te saoulaient mais que moi j'étais 'hors-compétition'. » Il se marre un peu. « Et j'oublierai jamais comment tu m'as sorti "Je vais t'exploser", avec une assurance absolument inébranlable. J't'ai dit que tu valais rien... Mais j'le pensais pas. J'avais juste peur que tu me déçoives, parce que j'avais senti c'que tu pouvais accomplir. Et j'voulais que tu m'impressionnes. Je voulais ça plus que tout. »

Il fait une pause, ses souvenirs projetés sur la toile bleue du ciel, si proches et vivaces que ça lui noue les tripes rien que d'y penser.

« Mais ouais... Moi c'était pareil, et c'est toujours pareil. J'voulais que tu voies ce que je savais faire. Et pendant que t'étais aux USA et moi au Japon, quand je jouais, je me disais tout le temps des trucs du genre 'faudra que je montre ça à Kagami' ou 'j'me demande comment il réagirait si je faisais ça'... Comme si t'étais toujours ma référence, quoi. Alors j'crois que moi aussi, j'ai toujours cherché à attirer ton attention. Et j'pense que c'est pas pour rien si nos ex ont tous les deux eu des doutes sur notre relation en nous voyant jouer au basket. »

**KAGAMI**

Les paroles d'Aomine lui donnent un sourire immense. Il a marqué la vie de Daiki, comme lui a marqué la sienne. Lui aussi gardait ancré dans chacun de ses échanges au basket la pensée, l'envie de partager avec Aomine. Combien de fois, il avait pensé lui aussi à se mesurer à lui de nouveau, lui montrer qu'il avait encore progressé, comme on pense à un vieil ami en devinant sa réaction à l'avance. Il imaginait l'expression dédaigneuse d'Aomine, son sourire suffisant, mais l'étincelle d'intérêt dans son regard qui prouvait que tout le reste n'était que de la façade.

Il tique cependant aux derniers mots de son petit ami.

« Levi aussi a remarqué ça ? »

Il en presque touché. Il n'a pas revu son ex depuis ce fameux match... ça remonte à deux semaines maintenant. Il est peut-être vraiment temps de faire le point avec lui et de tourner cette page.

« D'après Lola, ouais, en tout cas. Elle m'a dit que qu'en nous regardant jouer elle a vraiment commencé à se poser des questions... Ce jour-là, elle a observé Levi pour voir s'il avait remarqué un truc, et quand il l'a regardée, elle a su qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. C'est ce qu'elle m'a raconté, en tout cas. Et je ferais plutôt confiance à son sens de l'observation, vu qu'elle avait capté directement que t'étais avec lui alors que c'était censé être secret... Donc ouais je pense que ça l'a troublé, Levi.

— Oh... OK... »

Il serre un peu plus les doigts d'Aomine entre les siens. Bizarrement, ça le rend triste. Ça devrait un peu lui faire plaisir pourtant, soigner un peu son égo blessé par cette histoire. Cette réaction montrait que Levi ne le prenait pas totalement que pour un jouet dont il pourrait se débarrasser s'il devenait trop encombrant. Non, il n'en retire aucun soulagement, aucune joie. Juste une profonde tristesse. Il n'a pas été à la hauteur dans cette relation. Levi est peut-être le méchant de l'histoire mais il a ses responsabilités à prendre aussi. Il ne veut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs avec Daiki. Son pouce caresse doucement le dos de la main de son petit ami, puis il la porte doucement à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai toujours eu peur... De pas être assez parfait... De pas être assez bien, d'être relou, chiant... J'osais jamais dire ce qui m'allait pas... J'avais l'impression... Qu'il... Qu'il me faisait une faveur en étant avec moi et que je devais juste faire toutes les concessions possibles pour qu'il ne me rejette pas et taire tout ce que je voulais vraiment. »

Il embrasse encore cette main avec douceur.

« C'était une connerie... Parce que c'était pas moi... Je... Je ferais pas ça avec toi alors... Prépare toi à ce que je sois chiant, envahissant, pleurnichard, exigeant, collant... Et encore pleins d'autres trucs dont je suis sûr que tu vas te plaindre très vite... »

**AOMINE**

Cette dernière déclaration le fait rire.

« Hm... Je sais pas si je vais te trouver chiant, envahissant, etc, par contre que je me plaigne ça c'est inévitable... C'est dans ma nature de râler... »

Il reprend son sérieux et tourne la tête vers lui.

« Mais l'idée que tu fasses le contraire et que tu puisses penser comme tu le faisais avant... Ça me rend malade. Alors t'as plutôt intérêt à être aussi chiant que tu dois l'être. »

Il déglutit et poursuit d'une voix plus basse :

« Je le supporterais pas... Si tu t'empêchais d'être toi-même juste pour être avec moi... Je veux plus jamais revivre ce genre de trucs dans un couple. Je veux plus de cache-misères, de non-dits, je veux plus... »

Il s'interrompt un instant, cherchant ses mots.

« Je veux plus être ce mec qui allait se soûler parce qu'il voulait pas avouer à sa nana qu'il était pas bien avec elle et qu'il le serait jamais... Et je veux pas être avec une personne qui endure en silence. Plus jamais.

— Yeah... J'espère que... ça arrivera pas... Mais si... Si tu n'es plus bien avec moi, je veux pas que tu me le caches... Je veux vraiment qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. La vérité peut faire mal... Mais c'est pas aussi malsain que le mensonge ou le non-dit qui ronge de l'intérieur... Et je veux pas non plus retomber dans cette spirale... Pas avec toi... Surtout pas avec toi...

— Je te le promets, Taiga. Je serai honnête avec toi. Je te mentirai pas, je te cacherai pas des choses, je prendrai pas sur moi. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

À son tour, il porte la main de Kagami à ses lèvres et l'embrasse doucement. Il se laisse envahir par un sentiment de bien-être, peut-être plus profond encore que celui qu'il a éprouvé tout à l'heure, parce qu'il a l'impression qu'ils devaient se parler de leurs peurs avant de pouvoir vraiment avancer ensemble, avant de pouvoir totalement se faire confiance. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur Taiga. Qu'il ne se dérobera pas, qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas, qu'il ne fera pas semblant. Il le sent dans ses tripes, cette confiance qui soutient cet amour qu'il lui voue. Ce sentiment irradie en lui, et il a déjà l'impression qu'il commence à guérir ses blessures.

Kagami se tourne vers lui et vient embrasser son épaule, son cou, sa joue, jusqu'à chercher ses lèvres. Aomine pose une main sur sa nuque et attire son visage vers le sien, caressant ses lèvres des siennes avant de les entrouvrir pour doucement approfondir le baiser.

**KAGAMI**

Il pose sa main sur le ventre chaud d'Aomine. Il se presse contre lui jouant doucement de sa langue avec la sienne. Daiki sent le soleil, son corps diffuse une douce chaleur. Son petit ami le réchauffe, le rassure, l'apaise. Les ombres qui le rongeaient s'évaporent doucement, s'étiolent et s'affaiblissent à chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots.

Il l'embrasse comme pour s'assurer que tout ça est bien réel. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. En fait, il n'avait pas imaginé grand chose. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en se jetant dans cette relation. Mais pas à cette évidence et cette simplicité. Non bien sûr tout n'est pas simple, il y a encore des difficultés à surmonter. Mais entre eux... La communication, les échanges semblent évidents, faciles, naturels. À tel point qu'il doute que ça puisse être réel. Et pourtant Aomine est bien là, contre lui, sous sa main, sous ses lèvres.

Il rompt le baiser légèrement haletant, les mots semblent plus évidents, moins effrayants, même si par précaution il les prononce malgré tout très doucement.

« Je t'aime. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en entendant ces mots qui font éclore une bulle de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il pose une main sur la joue de Kagami.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi en quelques jours... Ou alors, c'était juste un ancien feu qui se rallumait... Mais depuis que je suis ici t'es dans toutes mes pensées. »

Il redresse la tête pour l'embrasser encore. Taiga... Son évidence, sa clef, sa lumière. L'ami qui lui a toujours manqué, l'amant dont il n'osait pas rêver.

« Fuck... Yeah... You too... You fill my mind... »

Kagami lui sourit et pique un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de finir son thé. Sa main dessine des arabesques savantes sur son ventre et son torse quand il demande.

« Basket ? »

Aomine, qui avait refermé les yeux, ne les rouvre pas lorsqu'il acquiesce en souriant.

« Basket. »

Puis, il s'étire de tout son long pour faire revenir un peu d'énergie dans son corps léthargique. Enfin, il soulève les paupières et consent à se redresser.

« Hm... Ça veut dire que faut que j'm'habille, ça... Tu me confirmes qu'en Californie on a pas le droit de se promener à poil ?!

— Je confirme ! Et honnêtement pour mon self control... C'est mieux aussi que tu t'habilles un minimum ! »

Kagami se lève pour ramener les tasses à la cuisine.

« Hm... Tes ex disaient rien que tu te balades à poil tout le temps ? Pas que ça me dérange hein ?! Excepté que ça donne quand même vachement envie de toucher... »

Aomine le suit à l'intérieur.

« Hm nan... j'crois qu'elles se sont habituées à mes diverses excentricités, dont celle-ci... Et je dois avouer... »

Il se rapproche de Kagami et effleure son torse.

« Que j'aime assez l'idée que ça te donne envie de me toucher... »

Il pose un baiser dans son cou, puis se sépare de lui pour aller chercher ses affaires dans son sac. Il enfile rapidement une tenue de sport, maintenant impatient d'aller se défouler sur le terrain.

« Hm... Alors... C'est OK si je me gêne pas. »

Kagami se change rapidement aussi et ils filent en direction du terrain de basket.

« En fait... Ici c'est le quartier où j'ai grandi. Enfin mon père a déménagé plusieurs fois mais on est resté dans le coin. Le terrain est vraiment pas loin... Et c'est un des terrains sur lequel j'ai passé le plus de temps. »

Sourire aux lèvres, Kagami semble positivement heureux et détendu. Aomine est soulagé de voir que son visage n'affiche plus les traces de tristesse ou d'anxiété qui l'avaient perturbé et inquiété depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il avait tellement eu envie de le revoir souriant et heureux.

« Super ! Alors j'vais pouvoir voir où la légende de Tiger est née ! »

Il sourit et passe familièrement un bras autour de ses épaules, comme il l'a toujours fait avec lui. Même si leur relation a changé, certaines choses entre eux demeurent les mêmes, et la complicité d'hier est intacte.

**KAGAMI**

Il rit doucement. Et il réalise qu'il a toujours aimé ce sans-gêne d'Aomine, qu'il a toujours apprécié la proximité physique avec lui. Il pose sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Aomine.

« Légende ? Y'a pas vraiment de légende... Rien à voir avec la fameuse -et un tantinet pompeuse quand même- génération des miracles ! Tiens... On y est... Ouch. C'est blindé aujourd'hui... »

Aomine jette un coup d'œil au terrain.

« Ah ouais effectivement... » Puis, il serre un peu plus son bras autour du cou de Kagami. « Hey, la génération des miracles, c'est pas nous qui nous sommes appelés comme ça j'te signale ! Et puis on y pouvait rien si on était des génies du basket ! »

Daiki rigole un peu et ne le lâche pas tandis qu'il observe les jeunes qui jouent avec enthousiasme.

« Bon... On leur demande de nous prêter le terrain... Ou tu veux juste regarder ? demande t-il à Aomine.

— On a qu'à les laisser jouer encore un peu ils ont l'air à fond dedans !

— Ok. »

Il se joint donc à la contemplation du match qui se joue sur le terrain. Mais il est plutôt impatient aussi de jouer. Les joueurs sont plutôt de leur âge et ne se débrouillent pas mal.

« Sinon... On complète les équipes... Ils jouent à 4... »

Il se tait et se concentre un peu plus sur le terrain.

« Wait... Mais je le connais lui... On était au collège ensemble. »

Il s'illumine.

« Alors ça te dit ?

— Ok, faisons ça ! »

Aomine le suit alors qu'il s'approche des joueurs et interrompt le match.

« Hey Sam... Comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps... »

Le dénommé Sam se tourne vers eux, avec un air surpris sur le visage.

« Tai ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé être à New-York ?

— Hm... T'as arrêté de suivre ma carrière ?! J'suis déçu mec !

— Oh... Non ?! Attends... Tu joues ici ? »

Sam s'était approché et affiche un immense sourire.

« Lakers ou Clippers?

— Lakers of course!

— Oh bro! Ça déchire ! »

Il rigole et l'autre lui sert la main avant de lui faire un accolade à laquelle il répond sans hésiter.

« By the way... Je te présente Aomine. Il était chez les Bulls et il a rejoint les Lakers aussi... Et c'est un ami du lycée.

— Enchanté ! J'ai vu tes perf aussi pas mal ! Vous allez tout gagner cette année ! »

Aomine sourit au dénommé Sam.

« Yo. Tu m'étonnes qu'on va gagner. Une équipe avec Kagami et moi ? Y a rien ni personne qui peut arrêter ça !

— J'en doute pas ! Et donc... Tu fais visiter tes vieux quartiers ?

— Hm... À vrai dire... On pensait jouer un peu. Et on a vu qu'il vous manquait précisément deux joueurs... »

Derrière Sam les autres joueurs restés en retrait à observer l'échange s'exclament pour approuver leur intégration dans le match et Sam rit.

« Ah ah ! Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous êtes les bienvenus. Une préférence ? »

il pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami en rigolant

« Comme au bon vieux temps... On va pas commencer à jouer dans la même équipe ! Et puis... Ça me rappellera aussi le bon vieux temps avec Dai.

— Ok. »

Sam leur présente les autres joueurs et après un petit échauffement, Aomine et Kagami se positionnent dans les équipes adverses.

**AOMINE**

Même si les joueurs d'aujourd'hui seront plus intéressants que les gamins avec lesquels ils ont joué la première fois, il va tout de même falloir faire attention à ralentir son jeu. Mais ça lui fait plaisir de jouer avec un vieil ami de Kagami, sur ce terrain où il a passé tant de temps dans son enfance et son adolescence. Il se sent plus proche de lui, à partager ainsi un bout de son passé.

Le jeu reprend et il repère rapidement les forces et les faiblesses de ses coéquipiers ainsi que celles de leurs adversaires. Il s'adapte et entre dans le jeu tranquillement, laissant la dynamique du match se créer avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet et montrer de quoi il est capable. Il observe Kagami et lui adresse un sourire rayonnant.

« Hey, Taiga. Sois pas trop gentil avec ton ancien pote. Sors-nous le grand jeu !

— L'ancien pote ? Hm... Lequel ? T'inquiète je vais pas te faire de cadeau Daiki. »

Le regard de Kagami est plein de défi et s'accompagne d'un beau sourire.

Alors il part comme une flèche. Il intercepte le ballon dans l'équipe adverse et fait une passe à travers le terrain à l'un de ses coéquipiers restés près du panier adverse. Le tir loupe et il y a rebond, mais il est déjà prêt pour rattraper le ballon et marquer les points. À partir de là, le jeu accélère nettement. Chaque fois que Kagami a la balle, un mini-duel s'engage entre eux, et il doit toujours se rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas seuls pour éviter de faire s'éterniser le corps à corps. Il a tout oublié du malaise matinal consécutif à sa soirée arrosée, et son corps fourmille d'énergie.

**KAGAMI**

Au contact avec Aomine il est toujours difficile de ne pas faire durer l'échange, juste pour le plaisir de l'affronter lui et lui seul. Les autres joueurs se débrouillent pas mal et les équipes sont plutôt équilibrées. Le score est serré. Il récupère la balle à Aomine et l'envoie à un coéquipier qui manque de se faire contrer par Sam, mais d'un mouvement improbable parvient à faire rentrer le ballon. Ce n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que les coups d'Aomine mais c'est pas mal.

Le jeu dure un moment. Clairement les joueurs n'ont pas envie d'arrêter de jouer avec les deux 'stars' mais ils n'ont pas leur endurance et sont sur le terrain depuis un moment déjà. Son équipe gagne de peu quand Sam déclare la fin du match. Son ami s'approche de lui.

« Hey ! C'était top merci les gars. On pourra se refaire ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules, maintenant qu'il habite à côté.

« À l'occasion pourquoi pas... On viendra sûrement ici de temps en temps pour jouer.

— Cool. Vous faites quoi maintenant ?

— On va... Utiliser un peu encore ce terrain histoire de se faire un un contre un.

— Oh... On peut regarder ?

— Si vous voulez. »

Il se désaltère et il s'adresse à Aomine en japonais.

« Prêt ? »

Le brun relève la tête et lui adresse un grand sourire.

« Ouais, j'me suis assez échauffé. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Aomine retourne au centre du terrain et commence à dribbler en le regardant intensément, comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'ils s'apprêtent à s'affronter.

« La vraie question, c'est : est-ce que _toi_, t'es prêt ? »

Daiki ne le lâche pas du regard et lui adresse ce sourire provocant, plein de désir et d'enthousiasme qu'il est le seul à savoir faire naître sur ses lèvres.

« Oh yeah... I am. Don't worry. »

Il lui rend un sourire similaire, la flamme de la passion brûlant dans son regard. Daiki est absolument sexy et il n'attend que ça l'affrontement. Il est en position face à lui, suivant chaque mouvement, chaque regard. Il est déjà concentré, déjà dans cet état où son instinct prime sur sa pensée réfléchie.

**AOMINE**

De nouveau, il part comme une flèche, plus rapide encore que tout à l'heure. Il laisse sa puissance se déployer et ne cherche plus à restreindre l'énergie qui déborde. Il réalise que c'est la première fois qu'ils font un one and one depuis qu'ils ont décidé de se mettre en couple, et il a l'impression que ce changement dans leur relation rend l'échange encore plus intense. Comme s'il n'avait plus à retenir, au moins inconsciemment, cette force qui le pousse vers Kagami. Il l'a toujours désiré et le basket était le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ce désir, comprend-il. Maintenant, il ne réprime plus ce qu'il ressent et son envie de l'impressionner s'affirme d'autant plus.

Alors, il repousse ses limites et donne le meilleur de lui-même. Il prend des risques, il n'hésite pas à venir au contact, il tente des tirs improbables, et plus les minutes passent plus l'échange s'intensifie. La sueur coule dans son dos, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, toute sa concentration est focalisée sur Kagami, sur le moindre de ses gestes. Il a l'impression de tout voir, de tout entendre avec une acuité presque surnaturelle, le temps lui semble ralentir pour décomposer les mouvements de son adversaire. Il ne lui laisse aucun répit, il ne cesse de changer de rythme, poussant Kagami à déployer lui aussi la totalité de son talent.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne fait pas le lien avec le fait qu'il soit en couple, mais il constate avec plaisir que Aomine se déchaîne aujourd'hui, l'amenant à se montrer toujours plus vif, toujours plus instinctif. Il fait preuve d'ingéniosité pour réussir à marquer, Aomine ne lui laisse aucun répit.

Et c'est jouissif. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont plus libres, comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Il n'hésite pas à aller au contact. Son odeur délicieuse chatouille ses narines mais il ne se déconcentre pas, après le match il pourra enfouir son nez dans son cou, après le match il pourra dévorer cette nuque et s'enivrer de son odeur. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que le basket qui compte.

L'échange est acharné, rapide. Sur le côté, les spectateurs se montrent impressionnés. De temps en temps, il entend vaguement son prénom sûrement Sam qui l'encourage. Mais il est concentré sur le jeu, sur Daiki, sur la balle. Les paniers rentrent difficilement. Ils ne se laissent que peu de possibilités pour marquer. Comme la fois précédente, percer la défense de l'autre devient un tour de force.

L'effort est intense. Son maillot lui colle à la peau tellement il transpire, son souffle est court. Il égalise. Le prochain panier sera celui de la victoire. Il laisse Aomine relancer la balle. Il est difficile de les départager.

**AOMINE**

Son cœur pulse dans ses oreilles, la tension du jeu atteint son apogée. Il est si près de gagner, si près de perdre. Il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'un tel moment. Essoufflé, il observe Kagami et prend le temps de se reconcentrer. Il doit tenter le tout pour le tout. Il est épuisé et pourtant il se sent léger, exactement comme quand il nageait l'autre jour, comme si la gravité n'avait plus la même emprise sur lui.

Kagami et lui se tournent autour, le ballon passe plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'ils se livrent un duel acharné. Aomine refuse de lâcher, il refuse de laisser gagner son vieux rival. Il rassemble ses dernières forces et il accélère encore. Il n'y a aucune faille dans le jeu de Kagami, mais il parvient à le surprendre une fraction de seconde et se crée l'ouverture dont il avait besoin. Il fonce vers le panier et bondit.

Kagami est juste derrière lui, il peut sentir sa chaleur irradier vers lui, il entend son souffle rauque et le sent balayer sa nuque. Sa main effleure la sienne, mais trop tard, la balle rentre et il retombe sur ses pieds, hors d'haleine. Il s'essuie le front d'un revers de la main et lance une œillade amusée à son homme.

« J'ai encore gagné... » Et il ajoute plus bas. « Love...

— Fuck... Yeah... Peut-être... Mais t'as pas creusé l'écart une seule fois... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à Daiki et lui adresse un regard complice, il a très bien entendu ce dernier petit mot. Il est essoufflé, il a l'impression de perdre des litres d'eau. Son corps le tire de partout. Il a envie de s'allonger là, ses jambes tremblent un peu. Il rigole.

« Ah... C'est tellement bon ! »

Sur le bord du terrain, on les applaudit. Et on leur lance leurs bouteilles d'eau.

« C'est impressionnant comme duel... Le niveau est dingue et vous lâchez jamais l'affaire ! On dirait... Que vous lisez dans la tête de l'autre !

— Presque ! On a beaucoup beaucoup joué l'un contre l'autre alors... On se connaît très bien. »

Il jette un oeil à son homme, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Puis il s'essuie le visage avec son maillot, soulevant le tissu pour dévoiler son corps luisant de sueur, avant d'ouvrir sa bouteille et de boire abondamment.

**AOMINE**

Il boit de longues gorgées à sa bouteille, parce qu'il meurt de soif, mais aussi pour se donner contenance, car les muscles de Kagami brillant de la sueur de l'effort lui paraissent diaboliquement sexy. Il a envie de poser les lèvres sur sa peau et la lécher. Il détourne le regard et finit sa bouteille.

« Ouais... Taiga a toujours été mon meilleur adversaire. »

Il sourit, et son regard est une nouvelle fois attiré par son homme. Il a envie de rentrer. Envie de le toucher. Respirer son odeur. Sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Il secoue la tête, essayant sans succès de chasser les images qui envahissent son esprit.

« Ah ouais? Le meilleur ? Ça m'étonne pas... Il a toujours donné beaucoup de challenge. Et dire qu'au début j'étais meilleur que lui... Mais il a progressé tellement vite. Et maintenant... Tu joues avec les Lakers j'en reviens pas. »

Kagami et Sam discutent encore quelques minutes, puis les autres joueurs demandent inévitablement quelques autographes. La dernière signature faite. Kagami s'adresse à lui en japonais, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« On... On rentre ? »

Aomine sourit à cette question, un peu trop enthousiaste.

« Ouais... On y va. »

Il salue les autres joueurs.

« Merci pour le match, les gars. On repassera sûrement dans le coin, on pourra remettre ça. »

Et puis il repasse un bras presque possessif autour des épaules de Kagami pour l'entraîner avec lui en direction de son immeuble.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello à tous !**

**Wah... Déjà 15 chapitres... Nos deux fauves continuent leur chemin à deux et on continue de vous faire partager leur quotidien, en espérant qu'il éclaire un peu le vôtre ! :) Comme d'habitude, merci de vos lectures et de vos reviews, ça booste pour continuer ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois, mais les fauves ont des choses à se dire, on espère que tu apprécieras de même ;)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il apprécie le contact du corps de son petit ami contre le sien et de ce bras familièrement passé autour de ses épaules. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'effleurer sa peau de ses lèvres. Toute cette sueur ne dérange pas Aomine ? Il ne lui demande pas de peur de le faire fuir, mais lui il aime le goût salé de son homme après l'effort. Il sourit et commente avec enthousiasme.

« C'était cool comme échange hein ? Avec les gars je veux dire... Je trouve que c'est intéressant aussi de jouer comme ça. Ça nous oblige à nous adapter différemment... Comme si on devait s'économiser pour pas trop se fatiguer ou cacher notre jeu pour la stratégie d'équipe.

— Hm ouais... Moi ça m'a rappelé la première année après le lycée... Ryota et moi on bossait pour une asso qui aide les jeunes en difficulté grâce au basket... tous les dimanche on jouait avec des jeunes qui étaient loin d'avoir de notre talent ! Mais on se marrait bien quand même !

— Ah ouais ?! Ça s'est sympa... C'est un truc qui me tente bien si j'arrête la NBA. »

Sa main vient se poser sur l'avant-bras d'Aomine qu'il caresse doucement, ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le hall de l'immeuble qu'il s'autorise à descendre jusqu'au sa main et jouer avec ses doigts.

« Moi, si j'arrête la NBA, déclare Aomine, avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre, je prends de très, très longues vacances. De préférence dans un endroit désert. Ou je fais un road-trip. Ou mieux ! Un road-trip qui mène jusqu'à un endroit désert ! »

Il rigole.

« Désert? Pour pouvoir te promener nu dehors c'est ça ? »

Ils montent dans l'ascenseur vide, il tire la main d'Aomine jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser doucement.

Aomine sourit et se décale pour se mettre face à lui. Il passe ses bras autour de lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ce serait l'un des avantages, ouais. »

Il sourit leurs lèvres se touchent presque, leurs tenues trempées de sueur ne semble gêner ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Hm... Et y'aurait quoi d'autre comme avantage ? »

Aomine se penche pour effleurer ses lèvres et répond doucement :

« Le silence... Le ciel à perte de vue. Besoin de parler à personne, besoin d'aller nulle part. Se contenter d'exister.

— Hm... Ça se défend... Mais je suis pas sûr que j'aimerais ça...

— Eh bah j'irai tout seul jusqu'à ce que je te manque trop et que tu viennes me chercher, alors ! »

Sortis de l'ascenseur, il rigole en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

« Ah mais... Tu avais pas mentionné que le plan était d'emmener quelqu'un avec toi... »

Il entre dans l'appartement en se tournant vers Aomine le tirant par son t-shirt pour le faire entrer.

« Si le plan c'est d'y aller ensemble c'est différent alors...

— Hm... Bah disons que je pense que je pourrais apprécier ce genre de vacances avec toi. »

Aomine lui sourit et le regarde tendrement en silence. Il aime ce regard. Il repousse la porte derrière lui et vient l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

« Ben moi c'est sûr... J'aimerais pas ce genre de vacances sans mon petit ami. Il me manquerait trop... »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots le font hésiter. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il peut en dire autant. Il n'a jamais eu de petit ami. Et ses petites amies... Il les aimait beaucoup, mais est-ce qu'elles lui auraient vraiment manqué dans de telles circonstances ? Il ne sait pas. Il est habitué à sa solitude, elle est aussi son refuge. Ça lui fait un peu peur, tout à coup. Il aime Kagami, il l'aime de tout son cœur, mais est-ce que ça suffit ? Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? Il ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux, parce qu'il s'est simplement laissé pousser par son instinct. Avec Kagami, au moins une fois dans sa vie, il a arrêté de refouler et de repousser ses émotions.

Il chasse ces pensées. Il est trop tôt pour penser à tout ça. Kagami et lui, c'est du solide, mais leur couple, lui, est neuf.

Il se recentre sur le moment présent et savoure les lèvres de son petit ami. Il aime son odeur après le sport. La sueur accentue son parfum naturel, le rendant entêtant et légèrement enivrant.

**KAGAMI**

Il remonte sa main sur la nuque moite de son homme, ses cheveux sont trempés. Il a juste envie de goûter sa peau après cet effort, mais pour ça il faudrait quitter ses lèvres. Le basket l'a mis de bonne humeur et a grandement attisé son désir pour Daiki.

Sa deuxième main glisse sous son vêtement pour caresser sa hanche, son ventre où les gouttes de transpiration dessinent des rigoles entre ses muscles marqués. Il a terriblement envie de goûter cette peau.

Mais ses lèvres...

Aomine le repousse doucement en souriant.

« On devrait peut-être aller se doucher.

— Oh... Ouais... T'as raison... Désolé. »

Il revient à la réalité. C'est vrai qu'ils venaient de faire un basket plutôt intense et ils étaient aussi transpirant l'un que l'autre. Et Daiki ne semble pas aussi motivé que lui. Il s'est un peu emballé. Il s'écarte de lui pour retirer ses basket.

**AOMINE**

Il en fait de même et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il était impatient de rentrer tout à l'heure, mais maintenant, c'est le retour de la nervosité. Il se répète que Kagami ne lui a pas mis la pression et qu'il a tout son temps, mais il se sent une nouvelle fois pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, son désir pour son nouveau et premier petit ami, de l'autre, son appréhension de coucher avec lui, et sa peur de se planter dans leur couple, de n'être pour Kagami qu'un nouveau Levi.

Il a perdu toute confiance en lui-même, et s'il sent qu'il peut la regagner et se reconstruire... Il sait aussi qu'il va lui falloir du temps. Et les choses entre eux sont si intenses, si passionnelles... Il ne regrette pas un mot qu'il lui a dit, pas un geste qu'il a fait. Il a juste besoin... d'apprendre à lâcher prise. Apprendre à être proche de quelqu'un. À ne pas battre en retraite dès qu'il doute.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il laisse la porte ouverte derrière lui et ouvre le robinet de la douche, s'exhortant à arrêter de se poser des questions et de trop réfléchir. Il se déshabille, toujours pensif.

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde se diriger vers la salle de bain en se traitant d'idiot. Il s'est montré trop enthousiaste. Il a senti Aomine sur la réserve. Il ferme les yeux et soupire. Il ne sait pas comment gérer ça. Il n'a jamais eu à gérer quelque chose comme ça avant. Il a peur d'aller trop vite et de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Daiki a promis de ne pas faire des choses contre son gré mais...

Il va dans la cuisine pour se prendre une bouteille d'eau et en attendant que son petit ami prenne sa douche, il sort sur la terrasse et retire son t-shirt pour sécher au soleil. L'idée d'aller sous la douche avec Daiki l'a effleuré avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, mais à présent il préfère lui laisser un peu d'espace... D'autant qu'il risque de se trouver de nouveau beaucoup trop enthousiaste s'il se retrouve nu et mouillé avec lui dans le même état et un lieu si étroit. Il s'allonge à même le bois de la terrasse pour ne pas salir de sa sueur la couverture posée au sol. D'un autre côté, Daiki n'est pas le dernier pour le chauffer aussi, il lui envoie tellement de signaux contradictoires qu'il a du mal à suivre. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il se laisse juste... porter par les évènements ?

Il pose son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil déclinant. Il est nul pour gérer ce genre de chose.

**AOMINE**

Kagami ne l'a pas rejoint. Il a probablement perçu la tension. Il se lave rapidement, il se sent coupable. Et cette fois, en sortant de la douche, il se rhabille entièrement.

Il rejoint Kagami sur la terrasse, et prend un moment pour l'observer sans se faire remarquer. Il est splendide, glorieusement étendu au soleil à demi nu. Il est... terriblement désirable.

Ça lui est déjà arrivé dans sa vie de trouver des mecs désirables. Il a toujours détourné le regard. Ces jours-ci, il s'entraîne à ne plus le faire. Il s'emplit les pupilles de cette vision érotique qui le chamboule et fait battre son cœur.

Il a le droit de le désirer. Ce n'est ni inapproprié, ni bizarre.

Le problème, c'est que personne ne le lui a jamais dit.

Il savait qu'assumer serait difficile, et il a commis la bêtise de croire que ce serait plus simple dans ces moments de grâce qu'ils ont partagé tous les deux, ces moments où il a lâché prise, laissé son corps agir, laissé ses émotions se déployer. Mais l'angoisse revient, encore et encore.

Il se racle la gorge et dit doucement :

« Hey love. La douche est libre si tu veux. »

**KAGAMI**

Il retire son bras et regarde son homme déjà habillé. Il a vraiment été trop enthousiaste alors… Son coeur se serre un peu, il lui a fait peur. Il s'en veut un peu, autant qu'il se sent frustré. Il sourit.

« T'as fait vite… »

Il se redresse et attrape son maillot encore dégoûtant de transpiration et le pose sur son épaule, pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Il hésite mais avant de passer à côté de son homme, il s'arrête.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure… J'étais pris dans l'euphorie du match et… Je veux pas te mentir. Oui, je te désire. Oui j'ai envie de t'embrasser, te toucher… Tout le temps. Mais j'attendrai que tu sois prêt… Pour tout, je… Je parle pas uniquement de sexe. Si tu me trouves trop collant, si t'as besoin que je te laisse de l'espace si… Enfin j'en sais rien. Tout ce que tu veux… Dis le moi… On se connaît pas comme ça, c'est nouveau pour tous les deux. Chaque couple est différent alors faut qu'on s'ajuste ok ? Mais… Faut vraiment pas que tu hésites à me dire les choses… Bon faut vraiment que je prenne ma douche. Je pue à des kilomètres. »

Il file sans attendre dans la salle de bain pour se laver de l'effort, mais aussi un peu pour noyer ses inquiétudes.

**AOMINE**

Il est un peu surpris par cette tirade, qui l'émeut aussi et le fait se sentir un peu moins coupable. Ne pas hésiter à dire les choses, oui... Encore faut-il trouver les mots. Il soupire quand Kagami s'éloigne, et puis se pose dans le canapé. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il allume la télé. Il relève ses genoux et cale son coude dessus pour mieux pouvoir se mordiller le pouce. Quand Kagami reviendra de sa douche, il essaiera de lui expliquer.

**KAGAMI**

Il se douche, en essayant de se sortir de la tête toutes ses préoccupations. Il sait qu'il va leur falloir du temps pour s'ajuster l'un à l'autre. Il veut faire de son mieux pour que Daiki se sente à l'aise et il fera toutes les concessions possibles pour lui... Son coeur se serre un peu. Non c'est pas la bonne approche il doit faire des compromis mais aussi dire ce qu'il veut, ce dont il a besoin. Enfin aujourd'hui, dans un premier temps, c'est à lui de s'adapter au mieux, le temps que Daiki prenne confiance.

Il chante sous la douche. Un vieux trucs des Red Hot parce que ça lui donne la pêche et qu'il a juste envie d'arrêter de se poser trop de questions. Malgré les préoccupations, il ne traîne pas pour se laver. Il rejoint bientôt Aomine au salon propre et habillé, le sourire aux lèvres et le baume au coeur mais il se fige en le voyant dans cette position.

« Dai ? ça va ? »

Aomine lève les yeux vers lui et esquisse un sourire.

« Ouais... Ça va, t'inquiète. J'suis juste... beaucoup trop nerveux.

— Oh... À cause... De moi ? »

Il se mordille la lèvre, soudain nerveux lui aussi et de nouveau très inquiet. Il souffle parce qu'il n'est pas tout à fait prêt mentalement à entendre ce que Daiki veut lui dire.

« Wait... J'vais prendre une bière t'en veux une ?

— Ouais. J'veux bien. Merci. »

Il prend donc deux bières au frigo qu'il décapsule avant de revenir au salon. Il en tend une à Daiki et se demande où il est le plus judicieux de s'asseoir. Il se donne une claque mentale, d'en revenir à se sentir coupable d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal au point d'avoir peur de trop s'approcher de lui. Il s'assoit dans le canapé, à côté de Daiki, sans le toucher mais suffisamment près pour ne pas avoir à faire grand chose pour changer ça.

« Dis moi... »

**AOMINE**

Il déplie ses jambes pour poser les pieds sur la table basse. Il prend quelques gorgées de bière et se sent un peu mieux. Il lance un coup d'œil à Kagami, et se jette à l'eau.

« J'suis désolé... J'aimerais ne pas être aussi nerveux, mais c'est juste plus fort que moi. T'étais pas... 'trop enthousiaste'. C'est plutôt moi qui l'étais pas assez... C'est encore difficile pour moi de... bah d'être _gay_, quoi. Et faire en sorte que ce qui était pas ok hier le devienne tout à coup. Et y a pas que ça... Plus ou moins consciemment, avant, quand je sortais avec une fille... même si je voulais que ça marche, comme c'était le cas avec Lola... Au fond, y avait toujours une part de moi qui y croyait pas. Avec toi c'est différent parce que... j'y crois. Et ça... Ça a pas grand-chose à voir le fait d'être _gay _ou pas. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer, c'est ce dont on a parlé ce matin... Entre nous ça remonte à loin et ce qu'on éprouve est fort, y a cette confiance entre nous et ce sentiment d'évidence, mais... C'est en moi que je crois pas, et j'ai... j'ai juste tellement peur de me foirer. D'être lâche à nouveau. De pas être à la hauteur. Alors voilà... du coup j'me mets la pression tout seul... et j'deviens hyper nerveux... »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde sa bière et la porte doucement à ses lèvres. Il essaie d'analyser les paroles de Daiki. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Lui aussi il a peur de se planter de pas faire ce qu'il faut.

« J'comprends... Moi aussi... J'ai peur de tout faire foirer... Tout le temps... J'ai peur de t'en demander trop de... ouais d'être 'trop enthousiaste'... »

Il souffle doucement.

« Mais... Ouais on va se planter, on va se foirer... Parfois, je vais oublier que... être _gay _c'est nouveau pour toi... Parfois, on va être lâche... Parfois on sera pas à la hauteur. Mais c'est pas grave... On... On a le droit aussi de se planter de temps en temps... Tant qu'on laisse pas les choses s'enliser et surtout qu'on fait de notre mieux pour éviter de se planter. Mais... C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend...

— Ça a l'air simple quand tu le dis comme ça... »

**AOMINE**

Il soupire, frustré par ses propres émotions.

« Et j'ai pas envie que tu changes d'attitude... Juste que... Rah, laisse tomber, c'est stupide. »

Il déchire en petits morceaux l'étiquette de sa bière comme si elle était personnellement responsable de ses malheurs, puis reprend une gorgée. Il fait un effort pour se ressaisir et poursuit :

« J'aimerais que ça te blesse pas si je vais moins vite que toi, mais... Je peux pas te demander de pas être blessé, tu vois...

— Que je changes d'attitude, de quelle attitude tu parles ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il fait tourner sa bière entre ses mains. Est-ce qu'il est blessé quand Aomine se montre moins enthousiaste que lui ? Il n'a pas vu ça comme ça, du moins il n'y a pas pensé. Il s'est surtout focalisé sur la culpabilité d'effrayer Daiki. Est-ce que ça le blesse ? Ouais un peu... Mais, il réalise qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte parce qu'il a l'habitude de ce sentiment d'être baladé entre moment câlin et rejet. Il n'y prête pas attention parce qu'il comprend pourquoi Aomine agit comme ça. C'est plus douloureux quand l'autre n'a pas d'excuse.

« Quand je parle de ton attitude, je parle de ton enthousiasme, justement… répond le brun. En fait... J'aime bien que tu ailles plus vite que moi... J'aime bien que t'aies envie de moi... Ça me... ça me rassure. Mais parfois, comme tout à l'heure, je me remets à trop penser, je me demande si j'suis prêt, je perds toute ma spontanéité et je sais pas comment te le dire, quoi te dire, alors... Je me mets à culpabiliser et à être super nerveux. Je veux te prouver que je me soucie de toi... Et me prouver à moi-même que je suis pas un égoïste narcissique incapable d'aimer... Mais tu vois... je perds le contrôle rapidement et j'me mets à flipper et on est obligés d'avoir ce genre de discussion. »

Aomine se mordille à nouveau nerveusement le pouce avant de reprendre.

« Hier tu m'as dit que tu pouvais pas te laisser aller comme moi en soirée... j't'ai dit que pour moi c'était pas 'me laisser aller'... J'imagine que j'suis pareil avec le couple que toi avec les soirées. J'ai parfois... du mal à me détendre. À lâcher prise.

— Ok... »

Il n'aime pas beaucoup la comparaison avec sa réaction en soirée. Même s'il comprend l'idée, il ne pense pas qu'un jour il pourra vraiment lâcher prise en soirée. Alors, il espère que pour leur couple Daiki lui y arrivera un jour. Parce que ça, oui ça le blesse de savoir qu'Aomine n'est pas suffisamment à l'aise avec lui. Mais c'est sûrement qu'une question de temps, en tout cas il l'espère.

« C'est compliqué pour moi d'interpréter... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je te fais peur ? Dans ce cas... Ouais faut que je me calme tu vois ? Est-ce que t'as juste... Pas envie là tout de suite... Comme ça peut arriver dans un couple qu'on soit pas dans le même état d'esprit... Est-ce que t'as besoin d'être seul ? Est-ce que... Je sais pas... Il peut y avoir pleins de raison. Mais la première c'est à moi qu'elle fait peur aussi... J'veux pas avoir l'air de te mettre la pression... »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit en descendant sa bière un peu trop vite. Il essaie de trouver les bons mots, ceux qui sont le plus proches d'une vérité qu'il n'est même pas sûr de connaître lui-même, parce qu'il est en train de la découvrir à mesure qu'il en parle à Kagami.

« Non, Taiga, c'est... C'est pas toi qui me fais peur. Et je pense pas que tu me mettes la pression... C'est... l'idée d'intimité avec quelqu'un... qui que ce soit... qui m'est difficile à appréhender. T'as rien fait qui m'a mis mal à l'aise ou qui m'a effrayé. J'ai pas besoin d'être seul, enfin pas maintenant en tout cas... J'ai besoin de m'habituer. Tout ce qu'on a déjà vécu... Ça m'a mis vraiment à nu. C'est juste... ça me fait bizarre. Tu sais, de se sentir vulnérable comme ça. Mais si je te dis tout ça... C'est parce que je veux plus fuir. Ou mettre de la distance entre nous. Si j'en mets c'est malgré moi, tu comprends ? »

Il regarde Kagami, la voix nouée, plein d'espoir. Il aimerait vraiment qu'il comprenne. Et qu'il puisse l'accepter.

« Je sais pas... Si je comprends... Parce que je crois pas avoir un jour ressenti ça... Mais ça veut dire que je... Tu voudrais que je continues ? Que je te laisse pas... mettre cette distance ?

— C'est ça... » Il hésite, puis pose une main sur sa cuisse et la caresse doucement du pouce. « Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais... J'me sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit avec toi. C'est moi qui... me sens bloqué et ça me frustre... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se mordille la lèvre et regarde cette main. Son estomac est un peu noué. C'est lui que ça bloque d'avoir l'impression de « forcer » son homme. Il boit une gorgée de bière.

« Je... je veux bien essayer... Mais... Je t'ai dit je flippe de te faire peur, de te mettre la pression... Le consentement c'est important pour moi...

— Pour moi aussi... Je sais ce que ça signifie et je sais ce que je fais. Quand on a décidé de se mettre en couple... Je voulais vraiment, et je veux toujours, vivre autre chose que ce que j'ai déjà vécu, et je sais que toi aussi. Avoir une relation où je puisse être épanoui. Une relation où je puisse être honnête. Maintenant... je découvre tout ça avec toi et je suis bien avec toi, Taiga. C'est avec moi-même que je suis pas bien et toi t'arrives à me le faire oublier... Toi et moi on s'accroche à des trucs... Des trucs de notre passé... Je pense qu'on vit encore... comme si c'était pas encore terminé, ce passé-là. Et c'est sans doute normal... On peut pas tout changer du jour au lendemain... T'as raison, au fond... Va falloir commettre des erreurs... Ça aussi faut que je l'accepte, c'est tout... »

Il pose doucement sa main sur celle de Daiki et la serre dans la sienne. Il a autant l'impression que les choses sont évidentes et simples avec Daiki qu'il peut avoir parfois l'impression qu'elles sont extrêmement compliquées et qu'il ne saura pas gérer ça, parce qu'il n'est pas doué pour les relations sociales, la confiance, l'abandon... Il va tout faire foirer probablement, mais s'il n'essaie pas il ne risque pas d'y arriver. Oui, il faut qu'il accepte aussi de se planter.

« Ok... Je vais essayer de pas me bloquer... T'as raison y'a des trucs du passé qui nous influencent... Et beaucoup plus que ce qu'on croit... En tout cas, on le réalise petit à petit... »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête et regarde sa main posée sur la sienne, puis revient sur son visage.

« Ouais... et c'est franchement pas facile, hein ? Mais j'suis persuadé que ça en vaut le coup. Toi... t'en vaux le coup. Nous... on en vaut le coup. Je t'aime, et même si la route qu'on doit emprunter est un peu tortueuse... on va dire que ça ajoute du fun, hein ? »

Il lui sourit, se rapprochant un peu de lui pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Fun?! Ouais... Je sais pas si c'est le mot mais... En tout cas, je me dis toujours que si la vie est pas... Facile si les choses sont pas simples c'est pour qu'on soit plus fort... Alors pour Nous... Pour notre couple c'est pareil, le chemin tortueux il est là pour qu'on soit plus fort. »

Kagami ponctue ces mots en serrant doucement sa main. Et il sourit légèrement à ces paroles.

« Tu crois ? J'aime bien l'idée, en tout cas. Que ça nous rende plus fort. »

Il le regarde encore, intensément, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer son visage.

« T'as toujours confiance, en moi, Taiga ?

— Bien-sûr j'ai confiance en toi Dai... Pourquoi ? »

— Juste parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir. T'aurais pu te faire de fausses idées sur moi... et te rendre compte que finalement... »

Il détourne les yeux et boit une autre gorgée de bière.

«...que finalement, nous deux ça te convenait pas. C'est un truc que je pourrais comprendre, tu vois... Et j'y ai pensé... J'y pense tous les jours, en fait. Y a ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre... Et y a la réalité, le quotidien qu'on partage. Et vu que c'est pas facile... j'peux comprendre aussi que t'aies pas envie de complications. Que t'aies envie d'un mec... plus prêt que moi j'peux l'être. »

La main de Kagami se resserre sur la sienne et son pouce vient caresser doucement le dos de sa main.

« Pas moyen... J'm'en fous que tu sois prêt ou pas... C'est toi que je veux... Et... J'suis pas du genre à abandonner à la moindre difficulté... J'attendrai Dai... Je te l'ai déjà dit... Et... Tu vas pas être prêt en quelques jours... C'est normal love. Te mets pas la pression ok ? Tu vas déjà... Bien plus vite que ce que j'aurai pu espérer... »

Il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux.

« Ça... ça me soulage beaucoup que tu me dises ça. J'suis toujours à fond... et en même temps, j'me casse le nez sur mes limites. J'voudrais aller beaucoup plus vite parce que je suis comme ça, intense. Et je te l'ai dit le premier soir... j'ai peur de te faire perdre patience... et j'ai peur aussi que tu penses que je t'aime pas. C'est l'un des trucs qui me font le plus peur. De pas t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Mais... Je t'aime malgré tout !

— Je perdrai pas patience si facilement... C'est vrai y'a des tas de trucs pour lesquels j'suis pas patient. Mais pour toi... Je le suis et je le serai toujours. »

Kagami pose sa bière et vient serrer sa main entre les siennes, il rougit un peu reprenant.

« Je... Je sais que tu... m'aimes Dai. Tu... as accepté ce que tu es vraiment pour moi. C'est... Je sais pas... La plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on pouvait me faire. Je suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par "comme je le mérite"... Parce que je mérite rien de spécial... Mais je t'aime aussi. »

Il l'écoute, un sourire renaissant sur ses lèvres, ça fait vraiment du bien à entendre.

« Merci de... d'avoir pas renoncé... et maintenant... de m'attendre. T'as assez souffert et c'est pour ça que tu mérites qu'on t'aime sans réserve... C'est comme ça que je voudrais t'aimer. Je me déçois moi-même quand j'ai des doutes... pas sur mes sentiments pour toi, mais sur nous, ma façon d'être avec toi... Je voudrais te donner tellement. Je voudrais tellement te rendre heureux... Je sais, c'est un peu stupide, mais... J'veux juste pas que tu souffres. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Je sais que c'est stupide, que j'peux pas te protéger et que t'en as probablement pas besoin... Mais chaque fois que tu souffres, ou que j'ai simplement l'impression que tu souffres... J'peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que ça s'arrête aussitôt, même si j'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je devrais m'y prendre pour que ça s'arrête... Et qu'en plus de ça je m'y prends très mal ! »

Il s'interrompt pour reprendre la bière, cherchant ses mots. Puis, il reprend la parole d'une voix plus basse :

« C'est juste que je tiens vraiment à toi. Je pense tout le temps à toi, à ce que tu ressens. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai peur de me planter. Parce que... l'idée de te blesser m'est insupportable. »

**KAGAMI**

Les mots d'Aomine le surprennent et le touchent. À l'entendre, c'est comme si lui-même n'avait pas souffert. Alors que la souffrance de Daiki lui semble bien plus grande. Il n'a souffert que de peines de cœur, il n'est pas le premier à en connaître et il ne sera pas le dernier.

« Dai… Je vais bien… Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça… Tu me rends heureux Dai… Tu me fais pas souffrir… Et… C'est pas parce que tu as des réticences à cette nouvelle intimité entre nous que… Bordel… Je sais que tu m'aimes sans réserve. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme tu le fais… Tu m'aimes comme je suis… Parfois faible et vulnérable, parfois drôle et con, parfois triste et pleurant… Et toujours fou amoureux de toi… Et tu acceptes tout ça de moi… Tout ça et même ce que j'oublie de citer. »

Il se rapproche d'Aomine pour glisser sa main sur sa nuque et poser son front contre le sien.

« Et je sais que toi tu me feras pas souffrir… Et si bien-sûr que j'ai besoin que tu me protèges… Que tu m'accordes tes bras quand j'me sens faible ou triste… Ou que tu me défendes ou me rappelles, quand mon estime de moi est au plus bas, que j'suis quelqu'un de bien… Et moi je suis là aussi pour te protéger… Parce que je sais être fort aussi… Parce que si on t'attaque je sortirai crocs et griffes pour te défendre… Et si tu te sens mal, si t'as l'impression de couler, je serais là pour t'empêcher de plonger et te ramener à la surface. Moi aussi je tiens vraiment à toi… Je t'aime plus que tout Dai… Inconditionnellement, sans réserve… Je veux tout de toi. Tu ne me blesseras pas love… »

**AOMINE**

Il serre les dents, refoulant par réflexe l'émotion qui l'envahit. Il ferme les yeux et murmure :

« Ok... Je suis heureux que tu ressentes ça et que tu penses, ça, Taiga... J'ai eu peur... que tu me rejettes. Parce que pour toi ce serait juste comme avant, et que t'avais pas besoin d'un mec comme moi. »

Il serre Kagami plus fort contre lui.

« Du moment que tu sais que je t'aime... que t'en doutes pas... »

Il soupire, niche son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

« J'en deviens con... tellement je veux que tu restes avec moi... »

Il crispe ses mains dans son dos. Ça lui rappelle étrangement, juste deux jours auparavant, leur première soirée. Il a juste besoin de s'accrocher à lui.

« Je sais bien que comme ça, ça paraît contradictoire... Mais... j'ai tellement besoin de toi... J'ai peur, j'ai des doutes, j'ai du mal à m'habituer, mais... ça change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprends mieux que personne, et que tu me connais mieux que personne. Même si c'est stupide. Parce qu'on se connaît pas tant que ça... Mais, c'est toujours toi que je veux. »

Il resserre son étreinte, il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime, et comment il l'aime. Même si parfois il a envie de battre en retraite, même si parfois il ne se sent pas à la hauteur et que tout lui semble si neuf, et si ingérable. Ça ne l'a jamais empêché de l'aimer. À sa manière.

« Je t'aime, Taiga. Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais aller au bout avec toi, j'étais on ne peut plus sérieux. »

**KAGAMI**

Il masse doucement la nuque d'Aomine caresse ses cheveux tendrement et pose ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Je sais que tu es sérieux Daiki... J'en doute pas une seconde... »

Ses lèvres reviennent effleurer sa peau au délicieux parfum et il souffle au creux de son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi Daiki... Et c'est toi dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi que je veux... C'est... Avec toi que j'ai envie d'être, de vieillir... Et même si je devrais peut-être pas te dire ça si tôt dans notre relation... Je veux juste que tu comprennes que... ça veut dire que je suis pas prêt de perdre patience... Tu as tout le temps de t'habituer... Parce que je veux que nous ce soit pour très longtemps... »

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et laissent les mots de Kagami l'apaiser, soulager son angoisse.

« Ok... Désolé d'être aussi flippé, c'est juste que c'est vraiment important pour moi, enfin j'crois que tu l'as compris, ça... »

Il se marre doucement, quelque peu consterné par sa propre bêtise.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là... J'ai besoin de toi et maintenant plus que jamais. J't'avais dit que j'pourrais devenir accro, tu te souviens ? »

Il se recule un peu et sourit à Kagami.

« Bah... je crois que c'est fait. Je suis accro. »

Taiga embrasse ce sourire tendrement.

« Moi aussi je suis accro. Totalement... Mais c'est pas nouveau. Au lycée, j'étais accro à nos one-and-one... ça m'déprimait quand on pouvait pas s'affronter un peu le week-end. Mais... J'crois que y'avait déjà plus que du basket. »

Il pose la main sur la joue de Kagami et caresse ce visage qu'il connaît si bien et pourtant qu'il ne cesse de redécouvrir depuis qu'ils sont en couple, comme s'il le voyait désormais sous un autre jour.

« Ouais... c'était pareil pour moi. Et y avait probablement plus que du basket, c'est vrai... Je suis heureux qu'on ait fini par s'en apercevoir... et d'avoir pu me libérer de mon mensonge... Même si j'y serais peut-être pas arrivé sans ton crétin d'ex, j'dois avouer !

— Ouais... Il faut voir le côté positif en toute chose... C'était pas la relation de mes rêves... Mais sans lui ouais on en serait pas là. On va dire que c'était un passage nécessaire pour trouver ma vraie place. Quelque part... il nous a ouvert les yeux à tous les deux. » Kagami sourit en ajoutant. « Et maintenant... j'ai la relation de mes rêves. »

Le brun rit doucement.

« J'suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de l'apprendre... Mais c'est pareil pour moi... j'ai la relation de mes rêves. Avec le mec de mes rêves. »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser.

**KAGAMI**

Il goûte les lèvres d'Aomine une nouvelle fois avec plaisir. À ses lèvres il est accro aussi... Il aime tout de Daiki. Pour lui aussi c'est nouveau, s'exposer ainsi, parler de ses sentiments, dire ce qu'il ressent. Son petit ami arrive à lui arracher des confessions qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire à haute voix, à cause de tous ces tabous qu'on se met quand on se lance dans une nouvelle relation. Si demain, Aomine arrive à lui faire faire une demande en mariage, il en serait même pas étonné. Il sourit un peu contre les lèvres qu'il savoure à cette idée.

**AOMINE**

Il l'embrasse longuement, savourant le goût de ses lèvres, leur tiédeur sur les siennes. Il se laisse aller doucement, et se détend à mesure que le baiser se prolonge. Quand il s'écarte finalement, il est un peu essoufflé, mais heureux et beaucoup plus serein qu'en rentrant de leur séance de sport. Il mêle ses doigts à ceux de Kagami et se niche contre lui. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait passer tout le week-end comme ça, à baigner dans sa chaleur. Enfin... presque !

« J'ai comme un petit creux... pas toi ?

— Ouais carrément. T'as envie de quoi ?

— Hm... Yakitori ?

— Je peux en faire au saumon, au thon et au boeuf. J'aurai pas de poulet. ça te va ?

— Yep, ça me va très bien ! »

Rien que d'y penser, il en salive d'avance, même !

**KAGAMI**

Il pose un baiser sur sa joue et se lève pour aller cuisiner, emportant avec lui les deux bouteilles de bière vides.

« Tu veux une autre bière ? »

Il jette les bouteilles vides dans la poubelle de l'arrière cuisine et ouvre le frigo pour se servir une autre bière et sortir les poissons et la viande.

« Yes, s'te plaît ! »

Le brun le rejoint dans la cuisine et noue ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule tandis qu'il s'attèle à ses préparatifs.

« Tu sais que t'auras pas le droit d'en manger plus vite même si tu traînes dans la cuisine hein ?! »

Il le taquine mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Au contraire, il aime cette proximité physique dont Daiki semble plutôt demandeur. Il ouvre les deux bières et lui en tend une. Le brun la prend et lui mordille l'épaule.

« Mais si, je t'encourage ! Avec de la motivation j'suis sûr que tu peux aller deux fois plus vite ! Et t'as intérêt d'ailleurs sinon j'vais finir par te baver dessus, j'ai déjà trop faim et ça a déjà l'air trop bon. »

Il rigole, les arguments sont cons, mais ça le fait rire. Il boit quelques gorgées de bière et reprend ses préparatifs. Et il peut difficilement aller plus vite qu'il en a l'habitude. Il est plutôt du genre à optimiser en cuisine.

« Je crois que je vais avoir l'épaule baveuse alors... »

Le brun lui lèche le cou avec gourmandise.

« Hm... peut-être pas que l'épaule... Faut pas affamer un fauve, ça devient dangereux après... Remarque j'pense que t'es bien placé pour le savoir...

— Hm... Tu veux dire... Que je dois avoir peur d'un gros chat ?, rigole un peu en penchant la tête s'exposant plus à cette langue taquine.

— Un gros chat ?! Qui tu traites de gros chat ?! » Il lui mord le cou pour se venger. « Fais gaffe, pour l'instant la panthère est encore sage mais si tu la provoques... à tes risques et périls !

— Oh... Je risque quoi si un gros chat noir se fâche ?!

— Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera ! Et ça sera bien fait pour toi ! Nan mais oh... J'hallucine... »

**AOMINE**

Il râle pour la forme, mais son attention est déjà ailleurs, tandis qu'il contemple fasciné les brochettes prendre forme. Il adore regarder Kagami cuisiner. Il y a quelque chose d'hypnotisant dans la précision et la maîtrise de ses gestes, et il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais cuisiner rend également Kagami très sexy !

« Des menaces en l'air oui... Le chaton affamé ne sera pas nourri s'il n'est pas sage. Tiens tu veux bien servir les bols de riz s'il te plaît ? », demande son homme en lui indiquant où trouver les récipients.

Il aurait bien protesté, mais il ne veut pas risquer de ne pas être nourri ! Alors il se contente de grogner et s'exécute en continuant à râler de façon incompréhensible.

**KAGAMI**

La mauvaise tête de son petit ami le fait rire. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas trop, il est plutôt confiant dans ses talents de cuisinier. Aomine devrait rapidement retrouver le sourire quand il dégustera ses yakitoris. Il les présente sur un plat. Il en a fait en quantité parce qu'il est vraiment affamé. Il dépose le tout sur la table basse avec la sauce soja et des baguettes.

« J'espère que tu vas aimer.

— Yes, bon app ! »

**AOMINE**

Il se jette sur la nourriture sans plus attendre, et en effet, il retrouve presque aussitôt le sourire.

« C'est top, commente-t-il entre deux bouchées.

— Content que ça te plaise Love. »

Kagami attaque aussi, et il doit avouer que ça fait vraiment du bien de manger.

« Ah ouais... Il faisait vraiment faim. »

Il se dit qu'il a bien de la chance d'avoir comme petit ami un super basketteur ET un super cuisinier, et dévore ses yakitoris.

Il n'en était pas encore si sûr tout à l'heure, mais maintenant il pense qu'ils ont bien fait de discuter. Ça a débloqué quelque chose, et pour lui, ça lui a permis d'extérioriser son anxiété et de se prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter autant. Il se sent plus léger maintenant... Un peu plus libre. Et il a l'intuition que ce sentiment va continuer de s'affirmer aux côtés de Kagami, parce qu'ils se soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive.

« Vraiment délicieux, love. T'es vraiment doué pour la cuisine. »

Il termine rapidement et s'affale de nouveau sur le canapé, l'estomac bien rempli.

« Merci Dai... J'avais parié que tu retrouverais le sourire avec quelques yakitoris... J'ai gagné ! »

Kagami se lève pour débarrasser.

« Tu veux autre chose ?

— Nan, ça ira merci... » Il réfléchit un instant et ajoute : « Nan mais va pas prendre des mauvaises habitudes à m'amadouer avec la bouffe, hein, nan mais oh ! Après c'est moi le manipulateur, pfiu ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole, range un peu et se prépare un thé, tout en réfléchissant au programme à proposer à son homme pour poursuivre cette soirée. Film ? Il n'a rien pris de nouveau ces derniers temps et puis... Il ne sait même pas ce qu'Aomine aime. Série ? Jeu vidéo ? Juste... Discuter ?

« Tu veux faire un truc ce soir ? Mater un truc ou jouer à un jeu vidéo ? »

— Hm... On pourrait s'regarder un truc. J'me sens flemmard, le basket m'a crevé et la soirée d'hier aussi...

— Ok. Plutôt film ou série ... Et t'aimes quel genre de trucs ?

— Va pour un film. J'suis pas trop difficile... J'aime bien les films de SF, les films d'aventure en général... et puis les films fantastiques et d'horreur aussi.

— Hm... Les films d'horreur c'est sans moi... Et fantastique tant que ça fait pas trop peur. »

Il sort une tasse et verse l'eau chaude dans la théière.

« Je me fais un thé... Tu veux une tasse ?

— Yes, s'te plaît. Oh ? T'as peur des films d'horreur ? Mais c'est que ça serait presque adorable, ça ! »

Il sort une seconde tasse et il apporte tout au salon.

« Adorable ? ça sonne presque comme une moquerie ça dis donc ! Hm... Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a... »

Il sort son ordinateur portable pour voir quel film il a disponible. Il parcourt la liste...

« SF ? J'ai rien que j'ai pas vu donc... Choisis en fait si tu veux ! »

Aomine jette un coup d'œil à la liste de films.

« Oh ! Le dernier Jurassic Park ! Pas encore vu ! J'adore les dinosaures ! T'aimes les dinosaures ?! »

Il adore voir l'enthousiasme de son homme pour des choses simples.

« J'ai eu ma période dinosaure quand j'étais gosse... Aujourd'hui, je sais pas si j'aime... Mais j'kiffe les films. Va pour le dernier Jurassic Park... Même si franchement le premier reste le meilleur ! »

Il allume donc le home cinéma avant de s'installer à côté d'Aomine dans le canapé et de servir les tasses de thé. Il éteint les lumières et lance le film depuis l'ordinateur qui stream via le réseau sur l'écran de télé.

Le brun se cale confortablement contre lui.

« Bah moi ma période dinosaures ça m'a jamais passé ! Si j'avais pas été basketteur j'aurais été spécialiste des dinosaures ! Ou pas... faut faire beaucoup d'études, j'crois…

— Ah ouais... C'est sûr que ça doit être le genre d'études bien longues pour... Peu de postes à la clé... »

Taiga sourit et passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Il pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ça fait rêve de petit garçon... C'est trop mignon !

— Bah t'attends quoi d'autre d'un gros chat noir, hein ?! C'est forcément mignon un gros chat noir... Même si le chat en question veut seulement être classe, il y peut rien, il est mignon quand même ! »

Il rigole et approuve. Il pose sa main libre sur son avant-bras et vient la glisser jusqu'à son homologue pour doucement mêler leurs doigts. Son regard se fixe sur l'écran où le film commence.

**AOMINE**

Il cale ses jambes sur la table basse et sourit légèrement, trop content de voir un film de dinosaures, et ravi de se poser devant avec son petit ami. Ses préoccupations lui semblent soudain très lointaines, comme s'il n'existait plus rien à l'extérieur de cet appartement, et qu'ils demeuraient tous les deux dans une dimension qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Comme au basket.

Il réalise que c'est un peu ça la différence, maintenant qu'ils sont en couple. Ce monde qu'ils créent pour eux sur un terrain, ils peuvent le recréer n'importe où à présent, dans n'importe quel endroit où ils sont seuls tous les deux.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse absorber par le film, appréciant le calme du moment, de sentir Daiki détendu contre lui. Il oublie toutes ses inquiétudes, il profite simplement de la paix qui règne en ce moment dans son appartement et de la chaleur d'Aomine contre lui.

Ils regardent le film silencieusement, pratiquement sans commenter. Seuls leurs doigts bougent et se caressent par moment. Il se demande même à un moment si Daiki ne s'est pas endormi. Mais il ne lui pose pas la question pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller le cas échéant.

**AOMINE**

Il est à deux doigts de s'endormir mais lutte comme un gamin qui ne veut pas aller se coucher même s'il tombe de fatigue. Il ne va quand même pas louper un film de dinosaures ! Mais il est tellement détendu que c'est difficile de ne pas se laisser submerger par la léthargie. Et finalement, il perd la bataille et sa tête gîte en direction de Kagami avant de s'y poser tandis que sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration apaisée.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'en rend compte et ça le fait sourire. Il n'essaie pas de le réveiller et il laisse le film continuer. Il l'a déjà vu mais c'est pas grave, maintenant il a envie de le voir jusqu'au bout.

Quand la fin du film arrive, il laisse le générique se dérouler en posant des baisers tout doux dans les cheveux d'Aomine pour tester la profondeur de son sommeil.

**AOMINE**

À travers son sommeil léger il a entendu le film et fait de drôles de rêves à base de dinosaures. Les baisers de Kagami le font remonter à la surface.

« Hm... Merde j'me suis endormi... »

Il se frotte les yeux.

« C'était bien ? Faudra que j'me le remate du coup...

— Aussi bien que la première fois que je l'ai vu. Ouais... T'as loupé la dernière demi-heure. »

Kagami continue d'embrasser tendrement ses cheveux et jouer de ses doigts sur les siens.

« Ok…. Tu veux aller te coucher ? »

Le tigre sourit.

« Vu que tu dormais... C'est peut-être judicieux non ? Sauf si tu as une autre idée.

— Nope ! Se mettre au lit, ça me va très bien... »

Il se lève et traîne Kagami derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre, et le pousse sur le lit tandis qu'il commence mollement à se déshabiller. Kagami reste à le regarder faire quelques instants en souriant, avant de se redresser pour se dévêtir lui aussi. Encore un peu endormi et surtout trop serein ce soir pour y penser, il se déshabille entièrement, par habitude. Puis il se glisse sous la couette, dans ce lit si confortable et à l'odeur si agréable.

**KAGAMI**

Le regarde faire un peu surpris, mais il ne fait pas de remarque. Il devine que si Daiki aime se promener nu en toute circonstance, il y a fort à parier qu'il dort habituellement aussi en tenue d'Adam. De son côté, il choisit aussi de se coucher vêtu comme il le fait généralement, en boxer.

Il vient se glisser sous la couette à côté d'Aomine.

« Bonne nuit love. »

Le brun se colle à lui, passant une jambe par-dessus les siennes, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de murmurer : « Bonne nuit... Je t'aime. »

Il remonte une main dans les cheveux d'Aomine qu'il caresse tendrement et il chuchote.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sa main va et vient dans les cheveux et sur la nuque de son petit ami, alors que sa bouche se pose délicatement sur son crâne régulièrement. Il respire son odeur, profite de sa peau douce contre la sienne et sous ses doigts, tandis que son homme sombre rapidement dans le sommeil. Sa main continue son manège un long moment, avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour le petit retard, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Stella : Contentes que tu approuves, on pense aussi que le dialogue est indispensable pour créer une relation forte et profonde. Il se peut qu'aujourd'hui il y ait moins de parlotte et plus d'action, cependant ;)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il émerge à un moment indéterminé le lendemain matin, et il est content de s'apercevoir que Kagami est toujours allongé à ses côtés dans le lit. Il se tourne vers lui et l'enlace, caressant sa peau et le relief de ses muscles dont il devient plus familier. Il a envie d'apprendre par cœur leur tracé, la forme qu'ils prennent sous ses doigts. Il ferme les yeux, poursuivant son exploration silencieuse et sensuelle.

**KAGAMI**

Les caresses d'Aomine le ramènent doucement à la conscience. Il frissonne. Son corps endormi est plus sensible et réagit plutôt vite à ces stimulations.

« Hm... 'morning.

— 'morning, love... »

Aomine parcourt ensuite les muscles de ses cuisses, minutieusement, sans faire davantage qu'effleurer la peau nue.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourt. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère doucement, il se réveille peu à peu et réalise en rougissant que son petit ami est en train d'explorer son corps. Il le laisse faire, profitant de la torpeur du sommeil présent encore dans tous ses membres. Il aime cette sensation de ne pas être totalement réveillé et des doigts de Daiki qui le découvre en douceur.

**AOMINE**

Il se décale et surplombe à moitié Kagami, puis vient nicher ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Sa main dérive sur son torse, effleurant ses mamelons qui durcissent rapidement sous ses doigts. Il lui mordille le cou à la jonction de son épaule, et remonte doucement vers le lobe de son oreille en léchant sa peau encore chaude de sommeil.

Il continue un moment à jouer avec un téton, il aime sentir le corps de son homme se réveiller à son contact, l'observer remuer sous ses attentions de plus en plus appuyées, écouter la façon dont son souffle se fait plus lourd à mesure qu'il émerge du sommeil et prend conscience de ses sensations.

Il glisse un genoux entre ses jambes et le presse légèrement contre ses testicules tandis que sa main se glisse à l'intérieur de son boxer, prenant en main son membre déjà bien réveillé.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de la gorge de Kagami. Une de ses mains encore endormie se pose sur la peau chaude et nue du dos d'Aomine.

**KAGAMI**

Le réveil est plutôt agréable. _Ah ah ! Quel euphémisme ! _Il s'agrippe au dos de son homme et à son bras. Il n'a pas le temps de sortir du sommeil que déjà le plaisir l'envahit, le laissant dans un état de demi conscience agréable. Il n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passe, de se rappeler quel jour on est et où il est. La seule chose dont il a parfaitement conscience c'est d'être avec Aomine, son corps contre le sien, ses mains brûlantes qui le touchent et sa bouche humide qui le goûte. Sa respiration se fait plus superficielle alors que le plaisir commence à comprimer sa poitrine sous les caresses expertes.

**AOMINE**

Il entame un lent mouvement de poignet sur la verge de son homme, son pouce effleure son gland avant de le presser doucement, tandis que ses lèvres quittent son cou pour venir cercler un mamelon de la pointe de la langue. Il se concentre sur le corps de son homme qu'il est toujours en train de découvrir, attentif à ses réactions. Il a envie de le faire gémir, de le sentir se tendre de plaisir contre lui.

Il se recule un peu pour pouvoir mettre son homme entièrement nu et revient s'allonger contre lui, une jambe entre les siennes. Il humecte son pouce et accentue ses caresses sur son gland tandis que son poing se resserre sur son membre. Sa bouche parcourt son torse chaud, ses épaules, son cou, et doucement le désir se réveille dans son propre corps, le poussant à presser son érection contre sa hanche tandis qu'il souffle contre sa peau, le cœur battant.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse totalement faire sous les mains et la bouche d'Aomine. Il glisse sa main sur sa nuque qui remonte dans ses cheveux. Il a à peine ouvert les yeux. Il se concentre sur les sensations que son homme lui procure. C'est doux et à la fois brûlant. Il se cambre un peu quand ses doigts se font plus fermes sur son membre. Instinctivement, il écarte les cuisses invitant son homme à venir sur lui.

Il se mord la lèvre, quand la chaleur du plaisir envahit sa poitrine, il a envie de le sentir en lui.

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit en regardant Kagami qui ouvre les cuisses comme pour s'offrir à lui. Il le contemple un moment, sa silhouette athlétique qui se découpe dans la lumière du jour étouffée par les rideaux tirés. Les ombres jouent au creux de ses muscles, et chaque partie de lui lui semble soudain terriblement attirante et érotique. Kagami ferme les yeux, encore engourdi de sommeil, et son désir pour lui afflue dans son bas-ventre. Même sa poitrine lui semble comprimée, rendant sa respiration plus superficielle et plus rapide. Il se rapproche et son corps nu épouse le sien, il éprouve contre lui les aspérités de ses os, la dureté de ses muscles, sa chaleur qui l'enveloppe. Il ondule légèrement du bassin pour sentir sa verge coulisser contre la sienne, puis cherche ses lèvres et les mordille en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Le torse puissant d'Aomine contre le sien lui semble brûlant. Son odeur chaude l'enivre. Ses mains glissent et découvrent le dos d'Aomine. Alors qu'il ondule sous lui cherchant plus de sensations. Son coeur bat lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il a l'impression d'avoir le souffle court et ses soupirs de plaisir se perdent dans la bouche de Daiki.

L'une de ses mains descend sur les fesses musclées d'Aomine qu'il agrippe et presse pour pousser son bassin plus contre le sien alors qu'il remonte une de ses jambes pour l'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Il griffe un peu son dos alors qu'il dévore ses lèvres. Son bas ventre lui semble en feu et son désir de lui est intense, contractant son ventre.

**AOMINE**

Kagami le serre dans un étau, entre sa main qui se crispe sur ses fesses et sa jambe refermée sur lui. Il lâche ses lèvres un instant, haletant, fixant son visage tendu par le plaisir, ses lèvres humides et rougies, ses cheveux en bataille dont les petites mèches commencent à coller sur sa peau moirée de sueur.

« You're really beautiful... » murmure-t-il.

Il passe une main sous sa cuisse et la soulève, puis remonte jusqu'à ses fesses. Il en saisit une et la presse dans sa paume tandis qu'il recommence à onduler du bassin contre lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit de plaisir. Haletant, il ouvre les yeux pour regarder Aomine qui le surplombe. Il redresse un peu la tête cherchant à happer de nouveau ses lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulève vite. Il sent la sueur coller leurs deux corps qui glissent l'un contre l'autre. La stimulation sur son sexe et ses testicules est sensuelle mais frustrante. Un soupire filtre entre ses lèvres.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il aime la façon dont son prénom sonne quand Kagami le dit ainsi dans un souffle, presque plaintivement. Il glisse une main entre eux pour venir à nouveau stimuler la verge de son homme entre ses doigts, puis caresse ses lèvres des siennes, sans vraiment l'embrasser, juste pour lui donner envie d'en avoir plus.

Kagami tend le cou cherchant à attraper ces lèvres tentatrices entre les siennes, en poussant un grognement insatisfait.

Sa réaction lui plaît et il finit par lui donner ce qu'il veut, l'embrassant avidement tandis que sa main s'active plus vite sur son membre. Puis, il le lâche, et sa bouche revient se coller sur torse luisant, descend le long de son sternum en semant des baisers humides. Il goûte la peau salée de son ventre, et s'arrête à la naissance du pubis. Il se recule pour pouvoir lécher ses testicules et les faire rouler contre sa langue. Il s'enhardit et les suçote un peu, une main venant de nouveau se poser sur ses fesses, de telle façon que l'extrémité de ses doigts glisse entre les globes de chair et effleure son anus.

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne à ce léger contact et se cambre en écartant un peu plus les cuisses comme une réponse automatique. Il reprend soudain conscience de ce qui se passe, des moindres sensations et des moindres zones qu'Aomine touche. Son pouls s'accélère. Il a l'impression que Daiki est partout sur son corps. Il halète, il est au supplice sous ses caresses beaucoup trop excitantes et à la fois insuffisantes. Il a cru dans sa semi-conscience que Daiki envisageait de le sucer une nouvelle fois. C'est effectivement un peu le cas mais pas tout à fait là où il l'attendait.

Il est surpris que son homme se montre aussi entreprenant, ravi néanmoins. Il a envie de le supplier de le prendre mais est-ce qu'il peut faire ça ? Il est un peu perdu, à peine réveillé et déjà submergé par le plaisir, il a beaucoup de mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Sa voix est suppliante quand il murmure.

« Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Il se passe plein de choses dans sa tête en même temps. Il a commencé à toucher Kagami en se réveillant, sans se poser de questions, simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Et maintenant, alors qu'il va de plus en plus loin, il sent son homme de plus en plus réceptif, de plus en plus demandeur.

Il est encore maladroit à cet exercice-là. Les filles avec qui il a couché étaient toujours étonnées de la douceur qu'il montrait, n'allant jamais plus loin que ce qu'on lui demandait explicitement. Elles avaient donc appris à lui dire directement ce dont elles avaient envie, et lui avait appris le sexe comme ça. Lui-même ne demandait jamais rien, il laissait sa partenaire prendre l'initiative.

Seulement, ça se passait comme ça parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement de désir pour elles. Parfois envie de tendresse ou de contact, oui... Mais pas plus. Ce qu'il éprouve maintenant est très différent. Il a envie de Kagami, et se dit que s'il pense trop, il ne va plus y arriver.

Il parcourt du bout des doigts cette zone chaude et moite entre ses fesses, et commence à masser son anus doucement tandis que sa bouche se décale sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'il embrasse et mordille, toujours attentif aux réactions de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il en a envie. Terriblement envie. Et à la fois, il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il se passe exactement. Les caresses matinales prennent des proportions qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Il n'ose pas parler de peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Aomine.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui dire qu'il en a envie. Il ne sait même pas jusqu'où veut aller Daiki en fait. En fait peu importe, quoique fasse Daiki là, il est OK. Il est OK tant qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Il se mord la lèvre, sa respiration est chaotique et saccadée. Il n'a pas anticipé. Ils auraient dû en parler avant, il n'avait pas osé aborder la question technique de la chose de peur de lui faire peur. Et maintenant, il ne sait pas comment lui dire qu'il a tout ce dont il a besoin dans le tiroir du chevet... Enfin s'il veut... Mais bien sûr c'est comme il le sent... Parfait pour casser l'ambiance...

Il frissonne et se cambre en gémissant alors que les doigts d'Aomine se montrent plus aventureux. Et il oublie ses pensées pour l'instant se laissant simplement porter par le plaisir que lui provoquent les caresses sur cette partie très sensible de son corps.

**AOMINE**

Il se redresse pour revenir embrasser Kagami tandis que ses doigts se font plus insistants, son massage plus appuyé. Il sent son membre tressaillir. Il sait de quoi il a envie... Il veut le pénétrer, il veut lui faire l'amour. C'est une sensation étrange, de vraiment savoir ce qu'il veut. Au-delà de l'inquiétude que ça engendre, au-delà de la gêne qu'il a parce que ce serait la première fois qu'il ferait ça...

« Taiga... » Il murmure contre son cou, incertain même de la façon dont il va terminer sa phrase. Il prend sur lui, il faut qu'il apprenne à dire les choses et à les demander aussi. « J'ai envie de te faire l'amour... » Il hésite un peu. « Mais j'ai... hm... peur de te faire mal. »

**KAGAMI**

Ses doigts toujours emmêlés dans ses cheveux il accueille cette nouvelle avec soulagement. Il embrasse Aomine. Il n'a jamais éprouvé un autant de bonheur d'être désiré par quelqu'un. Il caresse sa nuque.

« Tu vas pas me faire mal love… Et j'en ai très envie aussi… Au cas où t'en doutais… »

Il tend le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir du chevet et en sort à tâtons un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs.

« … Il suffit de prendre un peu le temps et d'y aller en douceur… »

Il revient embrasser sa bouche dont il suçote un peu la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu veux le faire ? Ou tu préfères que je me prépare ? »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit, à la fois intimidé, impatient et ému. Son cœur cogne violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

« M-Montre-moi... Enfin... si ça te gêne pas trop de faire ça devant moi. Je pense que... j'trouverai probablement ça érotique. »

Il esquisse un sourire et pose une main sur son torse qu'il caresse, avant de presser un téton entre le pouce et l'index.

« Ouais, en fait... J'suis sûr que je trouverai ça érotique... »

Il se penche sur lui et mordille sa lèvre, sans cesser de martyriser son mamelon qu'il griffe légèrement, son désir encore plus fort à la perspective de ce qui va suivre.

**KAGAMI**

_Si ça te gêne pas trop de le faire devant moi._

Il a peut-être oublié de mentionner qu'il n'a jamais fait ça devant quelqu'un alors devant Daiki évidemment que ça le gêne, surtout en l'entendant évoquer la possibilité de le trouver « érotique ».

_Et si c'est pas le cas ?_

Taiga chasse aussitôt cette pensée c'est vraiment pas le moment.

« Ok. »

Il embrasse Daiki et relâche enfin sa nuque. Il le laisse s'écarter et prend le lubrifiant pour enduire ses doigts. Son cœur s'affole un peu dans sa poitrine. Il essaie de ne pas se laisser totalement intimider par le regard de son homme, mais il tremble un peu malgré l'assurance qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Ça l'excite et à la fois ça le gêne plus que ce qu'il aurait pu avouer. Bizarrement, il trouve ça extrêmement intime de s'exposer dans une telle situation.

Il se mordille la lèvre et écarte bien les cuisses pour venir glisser ses doigts vers son intimité. Il presse doucement ses phalanges sur son anus qu'il masse doucement. La sensation n'est pas désagréable, elle lui est même familière et sans surprise c'est moins plaisant de se toucher soi-même. Alors, il ferme un peu les yeux et il descend sa seconde main sur son sexe pour se masturber et faciliter sa relaxation.

Les yeux clos il ne sait pas si son homme apprécie ce qu'il voit. Mais le verdict l'angoissant un peu, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir regarder tout de suite. Sa bouche s'entrouvre sur un gémissement muet, alors que sa main s'active sensuellement sur son sexe.

**AOMINE**

Son regard suit, fasciné, les mouvements de son homme. Cette simple vision fait s'accélérer son souffle et cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il s'attendait à trouver ça érotique... mais il est surpris par la manière dont ce spectacle excite tous ses sens, lui faisant pratiquement oublier son inquiétude initiale.

Il prend doucement la cuisse de Kagami et la soulève pour passer sa jambe sur son épaule, puis dépose des baisers à partir du genou en remontant presque jusqu'à l'aine, détournant le regard le moins possible de son homme et de ses mains.

Il a remarqué que Kagami n'était pas entièrement à l'aise avec cet exercice, et il se doute que c'est une question de pudeur, mais il compte bien la lui faire oublier peu à peu... Il caresse sa cuisse jusqu'à ses fesses et murmure d'une voix un peu rauque, cassée par le désir :

« Tu es terriblement sexy, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Les gestes d'Aomine, ses baisers et enfin ses mots l'encouragent et l'aident à se détendre. Il entrouvre les yeux et il se mord la lèvre en voyant le regard de son homme posé avec tant d'envie sur lui. Ses différentes angoisses s'envolent. Et il oublie la gêne de ce qu'il fait et de s'exposer. Au contraire, ses yeux là ne font qu'attiser son désir.

Il joue de son pouce sur son gland humide. Il soupire doucement alors qu'il sent sous ses doigts son intimité se détendre. Il se mordille la lèvre et ses muscles abdominaux et pectoraux se contractent sous les frissons provoquer par les sensations grisantes du plaisir quand deux de ses doigts glissent en lui, s'accompagnant d'un gémissement érotique et indistinct.

Il ne relâche pas ses efforts sur son sexe, se masturbant lascivement et s'accordant sur le rythme de ses doigts qui travaillent doucement à le relaxer.

**AOMINE**

Il observe les doigts de Kagami qui disparaissent en lui, le plaisir qui sculpte son corps, oubliant presque de respirer pendant qu'il se laisse envoûter par le spectacle. Sa propre main dérive vers son sexe qu'il commence à masturber lentement, augmentant encore la pression du désir en lui. Il halète doucement, muselant son impatience en se disant que très bientôt, il pourra posséder ce corps si désirable, se fondre dans sa chaleur et se perdre en lui.

« I want you, Taiga... I want you so bad... »

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne en entendant ces mots. Cette voix le fait vibrer et augmente sa propre impatience. Il halète plus lourdement. Et il s'active un peu plus pour être sûr d'être prêt à le recevoir. Il ne veut pas gâcher le plaisir d'Aomine pour cette première fois en affichant un quelconque inconfort.

« Soon Love... Just... Give me... a few more minutes... »

Il se mord la lèvre et sa main s'accélère sur son sexe. Il ne peut plus attendre non plus, il ne sait plus trop confus entre son plaisir et son impatience s'il est tout à fait prêt mais il veut sentir Aomine en lui maintenant. Maintenant...

« Condom... I'm... I'm ready... »

Il ne retire pas ses doigts pour autant, profitant de chaque secondes pour s'assurer d'être vraiment prêt.

**AOMINE**

Il prend un préservatif d'une main fébrile et détourne un peu son attention de Kagami le temps de s'assurer de l'enfiler correctement. Il ajoute un peu de lubrifiant histoire d'être sûr, puis regarde son homme en sueur, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous sa respiration saccadée, si beau dans le plaisir. Il s'allonge sur lui et pose une main sur la sienne pour l'écarter de son entrejambe, doucement, mais de façon presque autoritaire pour affirmer son désir et l'envie qu'il a de le posséder. Puis, il fait glisser son membre lubrifié entre ses fesses, se guide d'une main pour se caler contre l'orifice. Sans plus attendre, il le pénètre le plus lentement possible, le front posé sur son épaule, étouffant un râle de plaisir.

La sensation est déroutante, extraordinaire. Kagami est si serré sur lui, emprisonnant son membre dans un écrin étroit et brûlant. Il relève la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser, sans bouger encore, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

**KAGAMI**

Il agrippe le dos d'Aomine, sa nuque. Il répond à son baiser avec l'intensité des émotions qui le submergent. Émotions qui font monter l'eau à ses yeux dont il serre fortement les paupières. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, son coeur cogne fort bourdonnant à ses tempes. Aomine est en lui. Il a beaucoup de mal à y croire et pourtant il le sent en lui, imposant et chaud. La veille encore il doutait que cela soit un jour possible.

Il mordille sa lèvre, ses doigts se mêlent aux cheveux d'Aomine et il ondule doucement du bassin pour lui indiquer de bouger. Il veut le sentir aller et venir, il veut sentir encore ce plaisir lorsque son membre vient en lui.

**AOMINE**

Quand il le sent soulever son bassin, il répond aussitôt à son invitation et se retire presque entièrement avant de replonger en lui lentement. Il recommence son mouvement, et chaque fois la pression sur son membre lui arrache une plainte de plaisir. Il prend son temps d'abord, se familiarisant avec les sensations, Son esprit s'est vidé de toute pensée, mais tout son être rayonne du désir et de l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Kagami.

Après tout ce temps, toutes ces épreuves, cette immense traversée du désert, il a trouvé ses bras, il a trouvé refuge en lui, et maintenant il s'empare de ce corps qu'il refusait encore de regarder une semaine auparavant. L'émotion se libère en lui, bouleversante et solaire. Il la laisse l'envahir, il lâche prise avec de nouveau cette impression, qui semble-t-il va lui paraître de plus en plus familière, de franchir le bord d'une falaise et de tomber dans le vide.

Ce n'est pas comparable avec ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu ensemble dans l'intimité. C'est plus intense, tant d'un point de vue physique qu'émotionnel, mais il ne cherche pas à lutter contre la marée de sensations qui déferle en lui. Il enfouit ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, haletant lourdement, ses mains se crispant sur le corps de son amant tandis que sans en avoir conscience, il accélère peu à peu ses mouvements de bassin.

**KAGAMI**

Il suffoque presque tant le plaisir est intense. Les émotions lui compriment la poitrine. Sa respiration est saccadée et anarchique, il peine à retrouver son souffle. Il ouvre la bouche cherchant de l'air et ses gémissements se font plus profonds plus graves.

Ses ongles griffent le dos d'Aomine et il accompagne ses mouvements en allant à la rencontre de son bassin. Les sensations sont vertigineuses. Ses émotions intenses décuplent son plaisir. Il s'abandonne à ce plaisir, aux bras d'Aomine, à ses lèvres, à ses mains. Il s'abandonne et s'autorise à jouir du moment, à ne museler aucune de ses sensations, aucune de ses émotions.

Des larmes glissent sur ses tempes. Il se cambre alors que le membre d'Aomine butte contre ce point magique au fond de lui qui lui provoque un plaisir brûlant, intense, cette jouissance qui monte par vague et qui semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter quand elle explose. Daiki ne s'arrête pas de le marteler méthodiquement, il en tremble et ses gémissements s'intensifie au même rythme que son plaisir.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il va et vient à un rythme soutenu, le plaisir grondant dans son ventre éteignant ses angoisses. Il se sent libre, complet. Sa main se crispe sur la nuque de Kagami tandis que la jouissance l'aveugle, laissant ses autres sens se déployer. Le parfum à la fois âpre et doux de Kagami envahit ses narines, sa peau moite électrise la sienne, ses gémissements lui font tourner la tête. Il est sur le point de se laisser submerger par l'orgasme mais il temporise le mieux qu'il peut, réfrène le plaisir pour prolonger le moment et dans l'espoir que son amant jouisse avant lui. Il veut le faire décoller avec lui, il veut le sentir s'effondrer de plaisir juste avant de le rejoindre.

« D-dai... »

**KAGAMI**

Ses murmures se transforment en plaintes presque suppliantes. Il se crispe plus autour de lui. Le plaisir en devient presque douloureux, trop intense, trop dévorant, frustrant. Il veut en finir.

Il croise ses jambes dans le dos de Daiki, ses doigts s'agrippant à ses fesses et ses cheveux. Il bouge plus vite sous lui et presse sa main pour l'inviter à faire de même et avec plus de rudesse. Daiki s'exécute et sa voix se module en cris. Il se cambre soudain sous le coup de rein de son homme, surpris par la vague de plaisir qu'il s'abat sur lui, violente, intense. L'orgasme roule sur lui longuement et tout son corps se resserre sur Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Un cri s'étrangle dans sa gorge alors que sa queue est ainsi comprimée dans ce fourreau brûlant, déclenchant presque aussitôt un orgasme fulgurant. Pendant un instant, un flash blanc traverse tout son corps, et il cesse de respirer, avant de relâcher son souffle brusquement en une plainte rauque. La jouissance draine son corps de toute énergie et il demeure étourdi comme s'il s'était pris un coup sur la tête, haletant sur l'épaule de son homme.

Peu à peu les pensées cohérentes lui reviennent. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir pris autant de plaisir, d'avoir vécu quelque chose de si intense, brutal, primaire. Il embrasse l'épaule et le cou de Kagami, doucement. Il espère qu'il a aimé autant que lui, mais il n'ose pas parler encore, et il se contente d'écouter le bruit de sa respiration qui s'apaise lentement.

**KAGAMI**

Il resserre ses bras autour des épaules de Daiki. Il peine à retrouver une respiration moins chaotique. Il tremble un peu de cet orgasme qui le laisse sans force. Il a envie de pleurer et de rire de cette jouissance et des émotions intenses qu'elle a suscitées. Il murmure au creux de l'oreille de son homme un tendre « Je t'aime. », avant d'embrasser ses cheveux et de souffler un sourire dans la voix.

« Fuck... C'était vraiment trop bon... »

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne un peu en entendant la voix de Kagami. Ses mots le rassurent. Il se recule un peu et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais... trop bon, comme tu dis... »

Il embrasse encore ses lèvres, caresse sa joue du bout des doigts et esquisse un sourire.

« Je peux même t'assurer que j'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir, en fait...

— Alors... ça veut dire que tu pourrais bien... Y prendre goût ? », demande Kagami en souriant chaleureusement et caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

« Hm... possible. »

Il lui rend son sourire et se retire doucement. Il enlève le préservatif, fait un nœud avec et le balance dans la poubelle d'un geste expert, puis se rallonge à côté de Kagami et fixe le plafond, le corps saturé d'hormones euphorisantes, ses pensées s'effilochant dans sa tête à mesure qu'il les formule.

Il se sent juste... parfaitement bien. Sa main vient chercher celle de Kagami et la serre dans la sienne.

**KAGAMI**

Il caresse sa paume du pouce et tourne la tête pour le regarder. Maintenant que le calme reprend place dans son esprit, il a plein de questions qui lui tournent dans la tête. Mais il n'ose pas encore les formuler, il veut profiter de l'instant. Et Daiki a l'air si calme et serein qu'il ne peut pas troubler cette paix. Ils ont encore tout le temps. Il a envie de lui dire merci. Ce n'est pas son premier vrai orgasme, mais c'est la première fois qu'il a l'impression de faire l'amour avec ses sentiments et ses émotions et pas uniquement avec du désir brut. Il se contente de poser un baiser léger sur son épaule.

En prenant les mouchoirs pour s'essuyer le ventre il réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il jouit sans avoir stimulé sa verge. Surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant. Quand le plaisir montait au point d'en devenir frustrant généralement c'était le moment où il commençait à se masturber pour s'aider à jouir. Mais là, il avait juste demandé à Aomine d'y aller plus fort. C'est surprenant mais très plaisant. À croire que Daiki est naturellement doué pour le sexe. Cette pensée le fait sourire. Il balance le mouchoir qui rejoint sans faute le préservatif et il revient presser ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux tandis qu'il se remet de ses émotions. Il se demande vaguement s'il va s'endormir, mais il semblerait que cette fois, le sexe lui ait surtout donné de l'énergie. Alors il rouvre les paupières et jette un coup d'œil à Kagami.

« J'parie que t'es affamé », lance-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

En tout cas, lui, il l'est. Un réveil sportif comme ça, ce n'est pas tous les jours. En fait, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles au réveil. Et aujourd'hui, ça semble l'avoir stimulé, sans compter le bonheur qu'il éprouve et qui le fait un peu planer.

**KAGAMI**

Il rit doucement.

« Comment ne pas l'être après ça ? »

Il se décide à se tourner pour faire face à Aomine. Son corps est encore un peu engourdi et ça lui demande un effort, mais il vient embrasser Aomine doucement et sa main caresse son torse du bout des doigts. Il sourit et pose encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, plusieurs fois.

« Je vais nous préparer ça. »

Il se détache de lui et se redresse réveillant un peu son corps de sa torpeur.

**AOMINE**

Il reste étendu sur le lit, il en profite pour mater le corps de son homme dans la pénombre de la chambre. Et quand il a fini de s'habiller, il se lève à son tour et vient coller son corps nu contre le sien. Il dépose un baiser sur sa nuque, respirant son parfum musqué après le sexe. Il trouve ça enivrant et pour un peu ça lui redonnerait une érection.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et passe un bras derrière lui pour serrer Aomine contre lui. Il se sent bien et il a comme des petits bulles chaudes bienfaisantes qui éclatent dans son ventre. Il adore que Daiki se montre câlin et tendre.

« Tu viens avec moi ? Je pensais que tu voudrais trainer un peu au lit. »

Mais il est content que Daiki se lève aussi, il a envie de profiter de chaque minute avec lui.

« Ouais figure-toi que c'est ce que j'aurais pensé aussi... Mais là en l'occurrence le sexe ça m'a donné plein d'énergie ! Et j'ai envie d'un café...

— Ah mince... Moi qui croyais que c'était pour moi que tu te levais. Quelle déception ! »

Il caresse doucement le dos de Daiki et se retourne pour piquer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

« Taiga je t'aime, vraiment, et tout, mais ne prétends pas vouloir remplacer le café. Y a des limites. »

Aomine rigole un peu et pousse son petit ami pour le faire sortir de la chambre.

« Tu brises mon coeur là ! »

Il rit aussi et rejoint la cuisine, son homme toujours accroché à lui.

« Tu sais te servir de la machine ? »

Aomine jette un coup d'œil à ladite machine.

« Elle ressemble à celle que j'ai chez moi, donc ouais, ça devrait aller. J'te mets de l'eau pour ton thé aussi ?

— Ouais s'il te plaît. »

Il laisse son homme gérer les boissons et commence à leurs préparer un solide petit déjeuner. Oui le sexe ça lui donne faim. Très faim et vu l'heure, ça va se transformer en brunch tout ça alors autant pas lésiner sur les quantités. Il jette de fréquents regards à son homme. Il a encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils viennent de faire, ni le naturel avec lequel il s'était offert à Daiki. Même s'il n'est pas novice, il a toujours eu un peu de réserve à écarter les cuisses. Il avait toujours senti une petite résistance en lui, comme s'il n'acceptait pas totalement d'être soumis. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait vraiment conscience et ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de prendre son pied. Mais Il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie d'être pris comme il l'a vécu ce matin avec Daiki. Il avait eu envie de faire, l'amour, envie de jouir, de prendre son pied... Mais envie de se faire pénétrer comme une urgence en soi, comme un besoin impérieux exigé par tout son être. Jamais. Sauf ce matin. Alors ça lui donne vraiment le sourire, parce que ça avait été bon, vraiment très bon et lâcher prise de cette manière était absolument apaisant, comme d'être droit avec soi-même, comme d'accepter ce qu'on est vraiment. Il ne sait pas ce qui a fait changé d'avis son homme aussi vite, de quoi il a pu rêver pour avoir soudain envie de lui faire l'amour, mais quelque soit la raison il en est ravi.

**AOMINE**

Son regard passe de la machine à café qui toussote comme une vieille avant de bien vouloir lui délivrer le breuvage sacré, et son homme qui s'active à préparer le repas. Il repense à ce qui vient de se passer entre eux, un peu incrédule. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver jusque-là quelques instants encore avant d'y parvenir. Il pensait que libérer son désir lui prendrait plus de temps. Mais finalement, il n'est pas si surpris que ça. Quand quelque chose le frustre dans la vie... il a tendance à précipiter les choses quitte à se planter. Il l'a déjà dit à Kagami : il n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Et cette appréhension, ce sentiment d'être bloqué au sein même de cette nouvelle liberté qu'il goûte avec Kagami... Ça le frustrait énormément. Il avait besoin de lui faire l'amour, de la même façon que la veille au matin il avait éprouvé l'envie de le sucer.

_À ce rythme-là, ce soir tu lui demandes de te prendre..._

Peut-être pas, quand même. Ça, il appréhende davantage, même s'il en a envie. Honnêtement, il a peur de la douleur, mais l'idée et la symbolique de la chose, c'est beaucoup. C'est la prochaine étape sur sa liste de choses à faire pour apprendre à lâcher prise.

Et en plus, ils ont demain leur premier match officiel et de façon très terre à terre, il n'a pas envie de le jouer avec les douleurs anatomiques localisées dont Kagami l'a menacé s'il continuait à se balader à poil. Même, si, apparemment, ces menaces ne l'effraient pas tant que ça, puisqu'il se pavane nu dans cette cuisine.

Il secoue la tête en souriant à ses propres pensées, et s'en détourne pour leur servir thé et café.

**KAGAMI**

Le repas prêt, il met la table et dispose une multitudes de plats sur le plateau qu'il emmène au salon.

« C'est prêt love... »

Il s'installe après s'être assuré qu'il ne manquait rien. Il est nettement moins perturbé par la nudité de son homme aujourd'hui, faut dire qu'il n'éprouve plus de frustration. Il a goûté aux plaisirs charnels avec lui et ça a été très bon. Son homme le rejoint avec les tasses et ils commencent à manger. Alors seulement il se décide à poser une question.

« Hey... Hm... Qu'est-ce qui t'a... Décidé ? »

**AOMINE**

Il lève les yeux vers son homme, un peu déstabilisé par la question. Non qu'elle soit franchement surprenante compte tenu du contexte... Mais il n'est pas facile d'y répondre.

« Je sais pas trop... Disons que j'étais frustré d'appréhender le sexe avec toi, alors que j'en avais envie... Frustré de me donner encore des limites, tu vois, alors que j'ai plus de raisons d'en avoir... »

Il reprend une bouchée et la mastique en réfléchissant.

« Et peut-être que j'ai appréhendé plus que j'aurais dû, tu vois... C'est un peu comme le fait d'accepter mon homosexualité... Ça a pas été si compliqué que ça une fois passé un certain point. Là, j'imagine que c'est pareil. Et sinon... Je sais pas s'il faut trop chercher à comprendre. J'ai tendance à changer vite d'avis ou d'état d'esprit... »

Il lui adresse un clin d'œil et ajoute :

« Lunatique, c'est mon quatrième prénom, après Rabat-Joie et Délicat. Daiki Rabat-Joie Délicat Lunatique. Bien sûr l'un de ces mots est ironique.

— Je vois pas du tout lequel !, il rigole, Non mais je me plains pas... C'est juste que pour le coup j'y suis pour rien vu que je dormais... Donc je me posais la question si j'sais pas y'avait eu quelque chose de particulier. »

Kagami boit un peu de thé avant de reprendre.

« Lunatique... Si tu peux éviter de changer d'avis par contre sur le fait que tu m'aimes... Et que t'as envie de me faire l'amour parce que tu vois... C'était plutôt sympa alors j'espère bien remettre ça ! »

— Hm... Plutôt sympa, hein ? J'me sens insulté... »

Mais il sourit et continue à avaler son petit-déjeuner.

« T'inquiète, ajoute-t-il entre deux bouchées. Je suis pas lunatique sur mes sentiments pour les gens. Et ça m'étonnerait que je change d'avis sur le fait de te faire l'amour ! Et d'ailleurs c'est peut-être justement parce que tu dormais que ça m'a motivé ! T'étais là tout ensommeillé, offert à ma convoitise, alors forcément...

— C'était exceptionnel si tu veux que je sois honnête... Mais je préfère être prudent sur les compliments histoire que tu te reposes pas sur tes lauriers. »

Kagami se sert des plats en poursuivant.

« Oh je vois alors tu t'es attaqué à moi parce que j'étais vulnérable ! Ah bah c'est beau ça... Remarque c'est vrai que... Pour le coup j'ai pas tout compris à ce qui m'arrivait... Mais au moins j'ai pas trop réfléchi. »

Aomine rougit en entendant qualifier leur expérience "d'exceptionnelle". Enfin, pour lui aussi ça l'a été... À plus d'un titre, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il aime Kagami comme un dingue, et parce que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à quelqu'un qu'il désirait réellement. Il se reconcentre sur son petit-déjeuner et rebondit sur les gentils sarcasmes de Kagami.

« Ça t'apprendra à prendre à la légère les gros chats noirs. C'était précisément ce que j'attendais : un instant de vulnérabilité. Tu t'es fait avoir ! »

Il rigole et un peu et se ressert lui aussi, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Moi non plus j'ai pas trop réfléchi... C'était aussi ce que je voulais éviter. Pour pas trop me laisser le temps d'hésiter et de me poser trop de questions à la con. »

Il lève les yeux vers Kagami et hésite un peu avant de demander :

« Pourquoi c'était... exceptionnel ? Enfin... je vais pas à la pêche aux compliments, c'est juste que... enfin tu sais bien... J'y connais rien en sexe gay, quoi. Je sais que ça doit pas être si différent que ça que le sexe hétéro, mais... Y a quand même quelques différences importantes. »

**KAGAMI**

Il termine son bol en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« Hm... Bon moi j'y connais pas grand chose en sexe hétéro donc je peux pas comparer mais... Je t'ai dit que Levi était le seul avec lequel j'étais dessous... Avant j'étais toujours dessus... Et même quand tu es gay, à cause de tout ce qu'on nous fout dans le crâne depuis notre plus jeune âge, ben la position qui te semble normal c'est d'être dessus... Et même si j'aimerai vraiment lutter contre ça, parce que il devrait pas y avoir de position privilégiée ou plus glorieuse qu'une autre... Au fond, je garde cette idée reçue... et ça a pas été forcément facile d'accepter d'être dans la 'position faible' de notre relation. Et même si j'y prend beaucoup de plaisir... Ça peut sembler illogique mais comme tu l'as dit y'a aussi une part de mécanique... Bref... J'ai toujours eu une légère résistance à accepter ça... »

Il se mordille la lèvre parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça et il ne sait pas comment l'expliquer il cherche un peu ses mots avant de reprendre.

« En fait... Pour être exact je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure, que j'avais cette petite réticence parce que... Là, je l'avais pas. Comme quand je t'ai sucé c'est la première fois que j'en avais envie... Et quand je dis envie c'est que j'avais envie de ça spécifiquement... Vraiment que tu me prennes. D'habitude j'ai envie de prendre du plaisir... Là c'était vraiment ça... C'était me soumettre à toi... Même si j'aime pas quand on l'exprime comme ça... Honnêtement, si j'avais pas eu un peu peur de te bloquer parce que je savais pas où on allait là... Je t'aurai supplié de me prendre... »

Il continue parce que les idées se bousculent dans sa tête et qu'il a envie de partager son ressenti avec lui clairement.

« Je sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai eu ce 'déblocage' mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être entier... Tu vas trouver ça con sûrement mais... Tant pis tu peux te moquer... Pour moi c'était pas que physique et un échange de tendresse... J'avais l'impression que c'était un vrai partage... J'avais l'impression de faire l'amour avec toi avec les sentiments et mes émotions pas uniquement avec mon corps... Je sais pas vraiment comment exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti mais le plus proche c'est cette idée d'être complet, moi-même sans... Sans rien qui m'entrave... Et ça c'était dingue. »

Il allait s'arrêter là, il sent son visage en feu mais il ajoute une dernière petite chose.

« Oh... Et c'est sûrement lié à tout ça, mais c'était aussi mon premier orgasme prostatique... Enfin je veux dire... Juste avec la stimulation de la prostate quoi... »

**AOMINE**

Quelque part au fil des mots de Kagami, son geste pour prendre une gorgée de café s'est suspendu, et le voilà qui fixe son homme avec sa tasse levée, il ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps. Il se secoue un peu comme en sortant d'un rêve et repose son mug sur la table basse, détournant enfin le regard par la même occasion. Il garde le silence quelques instants, le temps d'intégrer tout ce que Kagami vient de lui dire. Puis, il relève les yeux vers lui et murmure avec un demi sourire :

« Fuck, Taiga... C'est bien la première fois qu'on me file les larmes aux yeux tout en me donnant une érection... »

Il rit un peu et essaie de se ressaisir pour poursuivre, la gorge nouée :

« J'ai... J'ai ressenti ça aussi, tu sais... Cette sensation de liberté et d'être complet... Au final... d'une certaine façon on a eu un vécu assez similaire... À avoir cette réticence pour le sexe même si c'est pas dans la même mesure et pas pour les mêmes raisons... En tout cas ça nous bloquait quand même, ça nous frustrait. Et... »

Il hésite un peu, reprend son café finalement et en avale une gorgée.

« J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à cette histoire de position comme je te l'ai dit pour moi la question s'est pas vraiment posée... Et j'avais pas vraiment d'a priori en ce qui nous concerne... J'en ai toujours pas d'ailleurs... J'y pensais tout à l'heure justement et c'est juste que... pour moi inverser est un peu plus difficile à appréhender parce que je l'ai jamais fait et que du coup... c'est encore un autre saut dans le vide... »

Il sourit un peu.

« En même temps... depuis que je t'ai revu j'ai l'impression de faire que ça... des sauts dans le vide. Ça me retourne complètement mais c'est pas... une mauvaise chose. Et en tout cas... Pour moi aussi c'était intense aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement... Et j'en reviens pas de t'avoir donné un orgasme inédit la première fois ! j'ai peut-être un don pour le sexe ! »

Il se marre encore un peu, buvant son café tout en jetant des coups d'œil amoureux à son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il rit, manque de s'étouffer et se met à tousser.

« Ouais bah si tu as un don et que tu le mets à mon service ça me va ! »

Il boit quelques gorgées de thé pour faire passer sa toux avant de reprendre.

« C'est pas important la position… J'veux dire là clairement j'ai eu aucun problème… Fin c'était une évidence c'était ça que je voulais… Je te dis c'est juste des conneries qu'on nous met dans la tête. Tant mieux si tu t'es jamais posé la question et si tu le vois pas comment ça. En tout cas, je te demande rien ok ?! Si tu te sens pas prêt… Tu te mets pas la pression pour ça. J'veux juste… Vivre encore ce qu'on a vécu tout à l'heure… Avoir l'impression que c'est plus que juste… du sexe. C'est con… mais ça m'plaît de me dire que c'est plus que ça. »

Aomine se penche vers lui et caresse tendrement sa joue.

« Moi aussi ça me plaît, love. Ça me plaît même énormément. Et t'inquiète, j'aurai pas la pression... J'crois que... je l'aurais plus, maintenant. Enfin pas comme avant en tout cas. J'ai plus besoin d'avoir peur. À part d'une grève du sexe. »

Il sourit et s'avance pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Une grève du sexe... », ça le fait bien rigoler, « Très peu probable ! Ou alors faudrait que je sois vraiment malade... Mais si j'veux te punir... J'évite de me punir en même temps donc c'est pas trop la bonne option.

— Yep, ça semble logique ! Heureux que la grève du sexe soit pas une menace alors ! »

Le brun termine son café et s'étire longuement.

« Merci pour le petit-dej, c'était délicieux. J'crois qu'on devrait aller prendre une douche même si j'ai l'intuition qu'on risque de se salir encore aujourd'hui...

— Ouais. Une douche c'est une bonne idée... Hm... ça te dit qu'on la prenne ensemble ? »

Il se lève pour débarrasser. La perspective de se salir encore lui plaît. Il est content que Daiki se libère vraiment de toutes ses angoisses et inquiétudes et qu'il s'ouvre à lui sur tous les plans. Comme il l'a très bien exprimé qu'il se sente à la fois libre et complet.

« Ok ! J'pars devant, tarde pas trop, j'suis un rapide en plus j'suis déjà à poil ! »

Sur ce, il disparaît dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain.

_Ah l'enfoiré ! Il aurait pu l'attendre._

Il se dépêche de déposer le plateau plein dans la cuisine et file lui aussi vers la salle de bain en se déshabillant pour gagner du temps. Quand il arrive Aomine est déjà sous l'eau. Il se libère de ses derniers vêtements et entre dans la douche lui aussi en venant se coller à Daiki.

Le brun sourit en sentant Kagami contre lui.

« Tu sais, j'ai jamais pris une douche avec quelqu'un. J'trouvais ça... trop intime. Mais là... ça va. J'me sens bien.

— Ouais ? Sûr ? »

Il embrasse tendrement l'épaule d'Aomine avant de se rappeler.

« Hey attends... C'est toi qui est venu squatter ma douche l'autre fois ! »

Il sourit et pose son menton sur son épaule.

« Tu sais... ça m'rend heureux quand tu me dis que tu te sens bien avec moi, au point de faire des trucs avec moi que tu as fait avec personne d'autre. Et j'parle pas du sexe, même si ça m'fait plaisir aussi... Mais ce genre de truc comme la douche j'trouve que c'est encore plus fort parce que... ça peut paraître pas grand chose mais c'est très symbolique. Alors ça m'fait du bien de le savoir. ça m'rassure en fait et ça fait du bien à mon égo j'crois. »

— Ça j'peux comprendre, Taiga. C'est bien pour ça que l'intimité m'effrayait et dans une certaine mesure ça m'effraie toujours. Le sexe c'est qu'une partie du truc... Y a aussi tous ces moments-là, le quotidien... C'est comme ça qu'on est vraiment proche de quelqu'un, en partageant ce genre de trucs. Et j'avais peur d'être proche de quelqu'un... aussi proche. Parce que ça m'est jamais arrivé et que j'ai toujours fait en sorte de me protéger et j'ai jamais baissé ma garde. Y a que toi qui peut faire changer ça. Et t'as déjà commencé. »

Il sourit et le serre doucement contre lui en caressant son ventre. Il pose des baisers sur son épaule et dans son cou.

« Hm... Tu veux me faire exploser de joie c'est ça ?! Nan j'pleurerai pas aujourd'hui ! Pas la peine d'insister... » il rit avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement « Alors j'espère que j'arriverai à baisser toutes tes barrières et qu'on partagera encore pleins d'autres de ses moments intimes du quotidien. »

**AOMINE**

Il se retourne et contemple son homme avant de l'embrasser, lentement, suçant ses lèvres comme une friandise, tandis que ses mains se promènent sur son dos mouillé. Son cœur palpite de bonheur. Oui, lui aussi espère continuer sur cette voie-là. Il a besoin d'arrêter de s'inquiéter, besoin de laisser quelqu'un l'atteindre, même si c'est aussi ce qu'il redoute le plus. Mais Kagami l'apaise... Kagami le rassure. S'il peut arriver à baisser sa garde... Oui, c'est avec lui.

« J'espère aussi, love. J'ai envie de découvrir des trucs avec toi... Vivre plein de choses avec toi. »

Les mains de Kagami caressent son dos, l'une d'elle remonte dans ses cheveux mouillés, alors qu'il suçote doucement ses lèvres.

« Yeah ? That's good... Et... Ce qui est bien aussi c'est qu'on a tout le temps pour ça... »

Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Kagami le regarde avec les yeux brillants de malice et de bonheur avant de revenir l'embrasser.

« Ouais... On a le temps de découvrir et de vivre plein de choses ensemble... »

Aomine caresse ses cheveux.

« T'as raison... Tout le temps qu'on veut. »

Il attrape une bouteille de gel douche et commence à masser le torse puissant de son homme, appréciant la vue de la mousse sur ses pectoraux.

« Hm... You're so hot. Can't believe I was able just to ignore it all these years...

— Peut-être que le fait qu'on se soit pas vu ces dernières années y est pour quelque chose... »

Kagami sourit et se penche dans son cou pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille et murmure d'une voix sensuelle.

« Parce que maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé... Tu n'as pas pu l'ignorer bien longtemps.

— C'est vrai. Mais je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment oublié ton corps... il était toujours quelque part dans un coin de mes rêves et de mes fantasmes. Mais t'as raison... J'aurais pas pu l'ignorer longtemps même en essayant très fort. »

Il continue à promener ses mains sur son corps, prenant plaisir à le toucher de cette façon, dans ce moment calme entre eux. Il a l'impression d'être en vacances, alors même qu'ils ont un match demain. Pour l'instant, c'est comme si la journée n'allait jamais finir.

« Tu veux dire que... ça t'arrivait quand même de fantasmer sur des mecs ? Dont... moi ? »

Il stoppe un instant ses gestes, se demandant comment il va répondre à cette question.

« C'est à dire que... » Il recommence à le laver doucement. « Je reste humain, quoi... Tu peux réprimer ta sexualité aussi fort que tu veux... Tu peux jamais la faire disparaître complètement. Alors ouais... C'était juste... par moments, que j'oubliais aussi vite que possible. Je mettais ça dans un coin de ma tête et je continuais ma vie comme s'il s'était rien passé. Mais ouais... Ça m'arrivait de me laisser aller à fantasmer... et de me donner du plaisir en pensant à des mecs... »

Il baisse les yeux et se mordille la lèvre.

« Dont... toi... ouais. »

**KAGAMI**

Il lève la main pour caresser la joue de son homme. Il essaie de le rassurer, sentant le malaise d'Aomine dans ses aveux.

« Hey... C'est ok... Y'a pas de honte à se faire du bien en fantasmant sur quelqu'un... Et j'apprécie d'avoir fait l'objet de tes fantasmes Dai... Tu as fait partie des miens aussi. »

Aomine relève les yeux vers lui, esquissant un sourire.

« Really ? Ça... ça me fait plaisir de le savoir. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Tu m'as toujours trouvé canon, alors ?

— Tu poses vraiment cette question ?! »

Il rigole et donne un petit coup léger dans l'épaule de son homme.

« Comment j'aurai pu faire autrement ? La découverte de ma sexualité était récente quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Alors, j'essayais de pas le faire... Mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de reluquer les beaux mecs et encore plus les basketteurs... Et évidemment j'avais un beau spécimen devant moi, impossible de ne pas fantasmer sur lui, même s'il me tapait sur les nerfs... achève-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Hm... J'suis sûr que la partie 'te taper sur les nerfs' ajoute du piquant à mon charme. »

Aomine pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et termine de le laver en douceur.

« Le pire c'est que t'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Il sourit et apprécie le contact des mains d'Aomine sur lui. Il le laisse gérer à son rythme, découvrir son corps et accepter cette intimité entre eux. Quand Daiki a fini, il demande doucement.

« C'est OK si je te lave aussi ? »

Le brun hoche la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Yes love. J'aimerais ça. »

Alors, il l'embrasse tendrement avant de prendre le gel douche et poser ses mains avec douceur mais fermeté sur lui. Un sourire doux flotte sur ses lèvres, quand il laisse ses mains dériver sur le corps sculpté d'Aomine qu'il découvre encore.

« J'ai pas fait ça très souvent non plus en fait... Mais j'aime bien... »

La douche commune avec son ex n'était jamais innocente et d'ailleurs lorsque Levil venait troubler ce moment de paix il ne demandait jamais son avis. Mais quand ils se voyaient le sexe était l'une de leur principale activité alors il s'y attendait. Taiga chasse ses idées de sa tête. Il ne veut pas de ça avec Daiki. Oui il veut du sexe, mais il ne veut pas que leur relation se résume à ça, et de toute façon ce n'est pas parti pour alors il se rassure en profitant de ce moment de douceur et de détente.

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse faire, regardant les mains de Kagami se promener sur son corps. C'est étrange d'être touché de cette manière-là, très douce et intime. Il aime cette sensation qu'on prenne soin de lui... C'est gratifiant, et il est surpris de ne pas se sentir plus gêné que ça. Il peut se laisser aller, faire tomber le masque, être simplement lui-même et ne rien chercher à accomplir, ne pas s'inquiéter, juste profiter du moment.

Il regarde Kagami et lui sourit tendrement.

« On dirait que toi aussi, il te reste pas mal de premières fois à vivre, finalement.

— Bien-sûr... Je te l'avais dit. J'ai pas eu tant d'expérience que ça... Et ma dernière relation était une relation à distance alors y'a plein de choses que tu expérimentes pas dans ce genre de relation tu vois... »

Le sourire de Kagami se fane un peu.

« Enfin... ça c'est l'excuse, acceptable, que je me donnais en tout cas... Tourne-toi love... »

Aomine s'exécute.

« Tu t'es raccroché à cette relation, tu voulais que ça marche... T'as tout fait pour. Tu t'es investis. T'as rien à te reprocher. C'est tant pis pour lui. Et... tant mieux pour moi, j'avoue... Même si j'aurais préféré que t'aies pas besoin de souffrir. Mais je suis sûr que Satsu a dû te le dire : l'important, c'est ce qui se passe maintenant. Et finalement... Tu disais que quand c'est compliqué ça nous rend plus forts. J'ajouterais que ça nous a permis de savoir ce qu'on voulait réellement. Enfin, en tout cas, de beaucoup mieux le savoir qu'avant. Et d'éviter de reproduire certaines erreurs. »

Les mains de Kagami qui massaient doucement son dos cessent pour se glisser sur ses flancs et venir l'enlacer en caressant son ventre, alors qu'il presse tout son corps contre le sien et embrasse son épaule avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou.

« Ouais... Tu as raison. Même si c'est toujours difficile de ne pas le vivre comme un échec... Mais clairement, je veux pas de ce genre de relation avec toi. C'est trop dur... Je veux juste que être avec toi soit mon réconfort, mon refuge. Que j'ai pas l'impression d'étouffer dans mes mensonges... Et je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Et je souhaite qu'on parvienne à maintenir ce cap. »

La voix de Taiga baisse quand il achève.

« J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai l'impression que je pourrai pas avancer plus sans toi. »

Aomine pose ses mains sur les siennes et les serre doucement.

« C'est ce que je veux aussi. Et moi aussi... J'ai besoin de toi pour avancer. J'ai envie de tourner la page mais faut que tu sois là pour ça. D'autant que j'ai plus envie de continuer ma vie sans toi. Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, maintenant qu'on a franchi ce cap... Pour moi y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Faut qu'on aille jusqu'au bout. Et qu'on voit où ça nous mène. Pour la première fois de ma vie... J'ai de l'espoir. Tu sais ? D'avoir une meilleure vie. Tu rends toujours possible les choses impossibles, j'aime ça chez toi.

— Nan... J'ai pas ce pouvoir love... Pas tout seul en tout cas. Si... Tu me laissais pas t'atteindre, ces choses impossibles resteraient impossibles. Et si elles sont possibles, c'est parce que tu en as envie aussi... Et je suis content que ce soit avec moi, que tu aies envie d'explorer ces possibles là... Que tu te sentes suffisamment en confiance.

— Je suis content aussi. Je m'attendais pas à ça. »

Il se retourne pour embrasser son homme et lui sourit.

« J'avais pas de longues discussions à cœur ouvert comme ça, avant. C'est pas si désagréable, au final. Par contre... » Son sourire s'élargit. « Ça va gonfler ta facture d'eau. »

Kagami rigole et s'écarte pour le laisser se rincer.

« Ouais... T'as raison c'est pas la plus écologique des discussions. Mais j'crois qu'on choisit pas trop les moments où on a ce genre de conversation. »

Taiga se rince à son tour et coupe enfin l'eau. Aomine se sèche rapidement et lui lance :

« J'vais m'habiller, mais le prends pas comme un message, hein ! J'ai juste envie de mettre des fringues, là. »

Il rigole et va se chercher des vêtements confortables dans son sac, qu'il enfile dans la chambre. Pour la première fois de la journée, il se remet à penser sérieusement au match de demain. Si on lui donne l'occasion de jouer, sa performance sera déterminante pour la suite de sa saison. Il est aussi impatient que stressé à cette perspective, mais il essaie de ne pas trop se mettre la pression, car il a vraiment envie de profiter de cette journée qui a si bien commencé avec Taiga. Son couple et le basket, c'est là-dessus qu'il veut se concentrer désormais. Mais aujourd'hui, priorité au couple !

**KAGAMI**

La réflexion le fait rire. Depuis la salle de bain, il crie.

« Alors ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de te les enlever ! »

En même temps, déshabiller son homme a quelque chose de sexy aussi, pouvoir dévoiler son corps petit à petit. Il se sent bien, presque euphorique et ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti comme ça. Il ne s'en souvient même pas d'ailleurs, seulement de la sensation. C'est agréable, il l'impression d'être inébranlable et il déborde d'énergie. Le surf c'est impossible aujourd'hui, trop risqué avant le premier match de demain. Il aurait pu aller courir ce matin, mais clairement le programme revu par Aomine avait été bien plus sympa. Il rejoint son homme au salon après s'être habillé lui aussi.

« Tu serais chaud pour un basket dans la journée ? »

**AOMINE**

Bon, s'il peut mélanger couple et basket il ne va pas dire non, non plus !

« Ouais, ça me dit bien. Tu stresses pas pour demain ? J'me demande si t'es toujours comme au lycée... Tetsu m'a dit que la veille d'un match important tu dormais pas de la nuit parce que t'étais trop excité ! Alors ? Va falloir que je t'occupe cette nuit du coup ?

— M'occuper ?, il rigole, T'as des propositions d'occupations ? »

Taiga se sert un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

« Je stresse pas pour tous les matchs... Vraiment les plus importants. Et en général, je sais que ça me stresse vraiment qu'au moment où j'arrive pas à dormir. Pour l'instant... Mon esprit est clairement occupé par autre chose.

— Je vois ! Tant mieux alors. Et pour ce qui est de la nature de nos occupations nocturnes... Hm... je sais pas, je pensais remplir des grilles de sudoku. Ou jouer au bridge. »

Taiga rigole et le rejoint dans le canapé où il est affalé.

« Hm... Ouais je vois. Mais disons qu'on va éviter certaines activités... Qui mettent en jeu mon cul par exemple dans la nuit histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Mais tout le reste c'est OK.

— Oh... Y a donc des semi-grèves du sexe avant les matchs ! Je vois je vois... »

Il pose un baiser sur la joue de Kagami.

« Bon, tu veux te faire un petit jeu vidéo avant le basket ? »

— Semi-grève?! C'est un peu fort. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de... »

Taiga s'interrompt et se lève pour allumer la console en reprenant.

« Normalement, y'a pas de risque... Si on fait bien les choses. Mais des fois... On peut se précipiter un peu. Tu veux jouer à quoi ? »

Aomine attrape une manette et se cale à nouveau bien confortablement – c'est à dire toujours complètement affalé – dans le canapé.

« Qu'est- que tu me proposes ? Puisque c'est toi, même si c'est un jeu de combat ça va je mettrai mon ego de côté ! Enfin j'essaierai... Enfin bref ! Comme tu veux.

— Bah... J'ai pas beaucoup de choix sur console de toute façon. Vu que je joue plus sur PC... Si on veut jouer à deux je ne vais avoir guère que les jeux de combats. Ah si j'ai un jeu... Un peu énervant mais marrant. On va tester tes talents de cuisinier. »

Il glisse un CD dans la console et l'écran affiche 'Overcooked 2'. Il se lève et vient s'installer à côté de son homme.

« Tu connais ? »

Aomine se marre. Malheureusement, il connaît très bien ce jeu...

« Olala... Satsu est fan... Mais elle est complètement nulle ! Alors le côté énervant je connais ! On a passé pas mal de soirées à s'exaspérer mutuellement là-dessus. Et c'était encore pire quand Ryota venait ! Alors j'espère que t'assures autant comme cuistot virtuel que dans la vie ! J'compte sur toi ! »

Il prend sa manette bien en main et se concentre comme s'il allait jouer sa vie. Kagami rit et prend lui aussi sa manette en commençant à lancer le jeu.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais je suis pas spécialement très bon à ce jeu... J'ai tendance à faire cramer la bouffe et ce putain d'extincteur n'est jamais au bon endroit ! Mais... Si on s'organise bien... On doit pouvoir faire un score honorable à défaut d'avoir trois étoiles à chaque fois. »

Taiga répond en naviguant dans les écrans et choisit un niveau.

« Bon un niveau pas trop difficile histoire de se mettre dedans et de voir comme on arrive à tenir un resto ensemble. Attends-moi je prends le chat roux hein ?! Obligé il me ressemble trop !

— Oh ouais un mini-Tiger si c'est pas adorable... Bon, un jeu qui demande de la coordination, de la planification, de la coopération et de la patience... Obligé je vais cartonner. Allez, let's go ! »

Ils lancent la partie et ne tardent pas, comme c'était prévisible, à se marcher dessus et à tout faire cramer.

« Mais tu vas te pousser de là, ouais ?! C'était MA tomate, j'te signale !

— Mais non ! Bordel faut qu'on fasse équipe Daiki ! Tu gères la cuisson et la livraison et moi le découpage et le mélange ! Et... La vaisselle... qui peut !

— Comme si j'avais le temps de faire la vaisselle ! Et merde, ça crame encore ! »

Il martyrise ses touches sans pour autant atteindre une grande efficacité.

« Faut que ça envoie, là ! râle-t-il ensuite. C'est pas bientôt fini l'assemblage ?! J'attends toujours mon riz ! Oula... Chaud devant ! »

Il se marre en heurtant le chat roux avec sa marmite dans les bras.

« Hm avec ça j'pense que t'as juste été brûlé au troisième degré, rien de grave... »

— Rien de grave qu'il dit ! Tu m'fais perdre du temps ! »

Il rigole et s'est redressé dans le canapé un peu plus tendu, et gagne légèrement en dextérité quand même. Mine de rien ce jeu requiert un certain self control.

« Tain... heureusement que les assiettes sont incassables... Oh putain c'est quoi cette commande il pouvait pas demander un truc plus compliqué ? »

Le chat roux a beau découper à toute vitesse ça va jamais assez vite.

« Ahh un rat ! Love ! ça crame ! Où il est ce putain d'extincteur... Allez... On va y arriver... On n'est pas loin. Juste une commande... Juste une et on est bon... »

Le compteur arrive à zéro et...

« YES ! We did it ! »

Taiga lâche sa manette et lève la main pour taper dans la sienne. Le brun claque sa paume dans la sienne en rigolant.

« Ouais... C'était de justesse, mais on a fini par assurer ! On a encore des progrès à faire en coordination... Et le self control c'est clairement pas ma spécialité ! Mais bon... T'es quand même moins nul que Satsu, on lui donnera des cours quand elle viendra !

— Ouais ça marche... Faudrait qu'on trouve un quatrième joueur c'est quand même plus facile à quatre ! On tente un autre spot ? »

Ils enchaînent. A un moment, ils se disent que ce serait judicieux de s'aider en s'enfilant une ou deux bières... Ou pas. Mais l'important est qu'ils en soient persuadés. Aomine regarde le fond de la deuxième bière qu'il vient de vider.

« Si j'étais cuistot c'est clair que je serais alcoolique... Heureusement que j'suis basketteur ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il pose sa manette en soupirant.

« Toujours aussi drôle mais énervant ce jeu... Hm... Ouais d'ailleurs match demain faut pas trop qu'on abuse. On va le faire ce basket ? »

Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais il a l'impression d'avoir jouer un moment et la température extérieure doit être un peu plus clémente pour sortir faire un basket.

Le brun s'étire de tout son long.

« Ouais bonne idée... Ça va évacuer tout cet agacement ! »

Après avoir éteint la console et rangé les manettes, ils jettent quelques affaires dans un sac de sport et sortent dans la rue où le soleil a commencé à décliner, laissant place à une relative tiédeur. Ils se dirigent d'un pas tranquille vers le terrain de la veille, désert pour le moment.

« Cool y'a personne. »

Ils sortent le ballon du sac et après avoir pris le temps de s'échauffer correctement. Ce n'est ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre le moment de se blesser, ils se mettent en position pour s'affronter.

Il commence en dribblant doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il plonge son regard dans le bleu des yeux de son homme. Il prend le temps de se concentrer, ferme les yeux quelques secondes et inspire doucement.

« Prêt ? »

**AOMINE**

Il observe son homme attentivement comme il le fait toujours avant de lancer un match, comme pour s'imprégner de sa présence physique sur le terrain, imaginer ses déplacements, anticiper ses actions... Et se rincer l'œil, aussi.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête à la question de Kagami et ils commencent moins vite qu'à l'accoutumée, prenant quelques minutes pour se mettre au diapason et entrer dans le match. Puis, Kagami parvient à percer sa défense et se rue vers son panier. Aomine essaie d'anticiper son tir et bondit pour bloquer le ballon sans lui rentrer dedans. Aujourd'hui, il préfère rester prudent et tout miser sur l'habileté, ce qui fera d'ailleurs un bon entraînement pour le lendemain : s'il joue, il n'a aucune envie de se faire sortir pour avoir accumulé les fautes ! Il défend avec succès son panier et à récupérer la balle dans la foulée, puis entreprend de se frayer un passage à travers la défense de Kagami en comptant sur les effets de surprise davantage que sur la puissance brute.

**KAGAMI**

Il comprend la prudence de Daiki, d'une part il n'est pas question de se blesser, d'autre part il est préférable en effet de jouer un basket plus conventionnel même si ça manque d'un certain piment.

Il défend lui aussi son panier avec succès et le jeu repart dans l'autre sens. Ils ne se font pas de cadeau malgré un jeu plus 'calme' qu'habituellement. Quelques paniers entrent malgré tout et comme Aomine vient justement d'en faire entrer un, il le regarde.

« Hey... Tu veux bien me remontrer celui là ? Tu as donné un effet super intéressant à la balle. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit à cette demande.

« Ah ouais, ça... C'est justement l'un des trucs que j'ai appris ces dernières années et que j'avais envie de te montrer si j'avais l'occas de jouer à nouveau contre toi... »

Il recommence donc son action, fier de présenter l'une des facettes de sa technique qu'il a travaillée avec acharnement pour arriver en NBA. Pendant ces quelques années où ils ne se sont plus fréquentés, il a souvent pensé à lui et il regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de mûrir son jeu avec lui. Mais, réalise-t-il, ils ont à présent au moins tout une saison de NBA pour évoluer ensemble. Car c'est aussi ça qui les lie, dans leur rapport au basket il n'y a pas que de la rivalité, il y a aussi l'échange, la volonté de progresser sans arrêt, et de toujours repousser leurs limites respectives.

Et peu à peu, il apprend que contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru dans ses jeunes années, au basket il n'y a pas de limite quand on veut s'améliorer. Le monde est plus vaste que l'adolescent qu'il était en avait conscience, plein d'adversaires et de possibilités, plein d'opportunités pour devenir le basketteur qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être. Après tout... sa carrière ne fait que commencer, et ça lui fait du bien de réaliser peu à peu tout le chemin qu'il lui reste à parcourir. Les entraînements avec les Lakers le lui ont montré, le coach intraitable mais efficace, le capitaine optimiste mais sévère, ses coéquipiers et surtout Kagami, leur détermination à tous a renforcé la sienne et lui a fait comprendre que sa marge de progression était immense.

Il se tourne vers Kagami, souriant, les poings sur les hanches.

« Alors ? C'est stylé, pas vrai ?!

— Stylé ouais... Mais surtout efficace. »

Kagami récupère la balle et avec son aide détaille le mouvement pour en comprendre le fonctionnement et l'effet. Ils en discutent un moment, car cette petite technique d'Aomine a l'avantage de faire une illusion aux adversaires qui sous certains angles ne peuvent pas deviner la trajectoire de la balle ce qui est évidemment très intéressant. Une fois satisfait, ils reprennent leur échange. Ils se ménagent l'un comme l'autre pour garder des forces pour le lendemain. C'est différent de leurs affrontements habituels mais c'est tout aussi appréciable de ne pas être uniquement dans la compétition. De toute façon, ils sont dans la même équipe maintenant alors autant apprendre aussi à coopérer.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne se sent pas aussi épuisé que lors de leurs échanges habituels. Mais, il a pu se fatiguer un peu tout de même. Ils sont là depuis une heure trente et il a aussi envie de profiter d'Aomine autrement. Quand son homme met un dernier panier il récupère la balle et se tourne vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres et un regard brûlant.

« Joli panier. On rentre ? Il commence à être tard et... On avait potentiellement d'autres activités prévues pour cette journée qui impliquaient de te retirer tes fringues. »

Aomine s'approche de lui et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hm ouais ça me dit bien. » Il ajoute en murmurant d'une voix chaude au creux de son oreille : « J'ai bien envie de les retirer, en plus. Elles sont toutes collantes de sueur... »

Il frissonne et par réflexe penche la tête, mourant d'envie que Daiki embrasse sa nuque.

« Hm... Alors tu vas avoir vraiment besoin d'aide pour les retirer. »

**AOMINE**

Il pose un baiser rapide sur cette nuque offerte, retenant une envie de la mordiller et lécher la peau salée. Il a hâte de rentrer et cette fois, il doute de changer d'avis une fois à l'appartement...

« Ouais, j'vais avoir besoin de ton aide... Dépêchons de rentrer pour remédier à ce fâcheux problème, ok ? »

Il se détache de lui pour chopper le sac de sport, il y jette en vrac, serviettes, bouteilles d'eau et ballon, le passe sur son épaule, lançant une œillade provocatrice à son homme.

« On y va ?

— Ouais. »

Kagami lui rend son regard accompagné d'un sourire et ils prennent la direction de l'appartement. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour rentrer. Ils arrivent devant la porte de l'appartement du tigre qui a déjà ses clés en main et ouvre son appartement sans attendre.

Aomine entre à sa suite et balance son sac dans un coin avant d'attirer son homme dans ses bras, cherchant aussitôt ses lèvres. Pendant tout le trajet il n'a cessé de lui jeter des regards en coin en anticipant la suite, et il pousse un soupir de satisfaction en le sentant de nouveau contre lui.

Kagami répond aux attentes de son homme en l'embrassant avec gourmandise, ses mains glissent sur sa peau humide sous son t-shirt et il lui sourit en séparant à peine leurs lèvres.

« Un peu impatient ? »

Il revient happer ses lèvres et souffle :

« J'avoue... J'ai envie de sentir tes mains sur moi, love...

— Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

Kagami lui sourit et le repousse doucement pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Le regard que le tigre pose sur lui est brûlant de désir. Et il pose non seulement ses mains sur son corps luisant de sueur, mais aussi sa bouche et il lèche le creux de sa clavicule pour en goûter le sel.

Il a l'impression que sa peau est hypersensible, comme s'il pouvait sentir chaque terminaison nerveuse tressaillir au contact des mains et des lèvres de son homme. Il frissonne de désir, massant la nuque de Kagami tandis que son autre main vient se poser sur ses fesses musclées.

Kagami mordille la peau de son cou, avant de murmurer.

« Dai... ça te dit de bouger au salon... »

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas envie d'aimer son petit ami dans l'entrée de son appartement. ça lui rappelle un peu trop sa relation avec Levi. Il comprend l'impatience de son homme, il a conscience que ça peut-être très érotique de rester là. Peut-être dans quelques temps mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Où tu veux Taiga... Sur la terrasse si ça te chante !

— No way ! »

Il rigole et pousse son homme vers le salon. Il en profite pour le débarrasser de son short et de son sous-vêtement tout en dévorant son cou, goûtant avec plaisir sa peau, mordillant à laisser quelques marques rouges.

**AOMINE**

Il étouffe un gémissement de plaisir à ce traitement. Jusqu'ici Kagami y est allé tout en douceur avec lui et c'était ce qu'il voulait, pour apaiser ses premières craintes. Mais il n'en est qu'au seuil de l'exploration de sa véritable sexualité, et maintenant, il apprécie la façon dont le tigre s'attaque à lui. Il se retrouve rapidement nu alors qu'il n'a même pas commencé à déshabiller son homme et aujourd'hui il aime le sentiment de vulnérabilité que ça lui procure.

Kagami se montre gourmand, il remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les dévorer alors que ses mains explorent de nouveau sa peau moite. Et il murmure à son oreille alors qu'une de ses mains descend au creux de ses reins pour venir palper une fesse.

« J'adore le goût de ta peau après l'effort love... »

Il le pousse jusqu'au canapé.

Le brun s'allonge en attirant Kagami sur lui, l'embrassant avidement tandis qu'il glisse les deux mains sous l'élastique de son short et de son boxer pour empoigner ses fesses. Il lui mordille les lèvres et soulève le bassin pour presser son érection contre la sienne, qu'il sent bien vaillante sous l'étoffe fine de ses vêtements.

Kagami gémit doucement et ondule doucement sur lui. Il mordille sa lèvre et murmure dans un souffle de plaisir, ayant visiblement oublié la prudence de veille de match.

« Dai... Fais moi l'amour... »

Son bas ventre se contracte à ses mots.

« Ok, chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque. Va nous chercher ce qu'il faut. Je bouge pas... »

Kagami rigole.

« Feignasse ! »

Mais il se lève et rejoint la chambre le laissant seul quelques minutes. Quand il revient il tient le lubrifiant dans une main, la boîte de préservatif dans l'autre et il est entièrement nu.

Aomine l'observe des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur chaque détail. Il s'humecte les lèvres et déglutit, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il tend la main vers lui et agrippe son poignet pour l'attirer à lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il adore le regard que Aomine pose sur lui. Il fait battre son coeur plus vite et réveille le feu du plaisir dans son bas ventre. Son érection semble se dresser fièrement et s'agiter sous l'intensité de ces yeux brûlants. Il se laisse guider jusqu'à son petit ami et revient s'allonger auprès de lui dans le canapé.

D'un coup de reins, le brun passe par dessus lui, dévorant son cou et ses lèvres de baisers enfiévrés. Puis, il attrape le lubrifiant et s'enduit les doigts de liquide avant de commencer à masser son anus en des cercles appuyés, se montrant empressé, mais attentif et tendre.

Il gémit sous ses caresses et ses baisers, écartant les cuisses pour l'inviter à continuer. Il doit avouer que son petit ami apprend vite mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Il caresse son dos, remontant sur ses épaules et sa nuque, s'agrippe à lui pour presser son torse contre le sien et sentir leurs peaux humides de sueurs se frotter l'une à l'autre. Il aime l'empressement de son petit ami, content qu'il se soit libéré de ses entraves pour laisser libre court à ses désirs profonds.

**AOMINE**

Il s'aventure à introduire un doigt en lui, surveillant ses réactions, puis deux. Il n'a jamais touché quelqu'un comme ça et malgré son impatience à l'idée de le pénétrer, il prend le temps de le découvrir, pressant ses doigts contre la paroi chaude et douce. Il s'aperçoit que le doigter ainsi est également extrêmement excitant, et s'enhardit un peu dans ses gestes tandis que sa bouche se pose sur un téton durci pour le suçoter et le mordiller.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne retient pas ses gémissements encore moins ses soupirs de plaisir et de soulagement quand Daiki entre enfin un doigt en lui. Sa main remonte dans ses cheveux l'invitant à parsemer son cou et son torse de baiser alors que son bassin bouge un peu pour accompagner les mouvements des doigts qui le préparent. Il laisse son homme prendre son temps, découvrir cette partie de son corps d'une manière différente. Les hésitations, les précautions de Daiki sont extrêmement stimulantes et l'excitent plus intensément.

Le brun poursuit son œuvre un moment, puis lève les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu crois que t'es prêt ? » Il sourit et ajoute d'un ton d'excuse : « C'est... hm... difficile à dire pour moi, j'ai pas encore l'habitude... »

Il sourit.

« Ouais... J'pense que je suis prêt... »

Il se promet que la prochaine fois, il prendra le temps d'apprendre à Daiki à stimuler sa prostate quand il le prépare. Mais là il a trop envie de lui.

« Prends-moi Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots lui donnent très chaud. Il retire ses doigts et enfile un préservatif. Il embrasse son épaule, le souffle court, tout en se guidant d'une main. Puis, il le pénètre doucement, éprouvant une nouvelle fois cette sensation extraordinaire tandis que son membre se fraie un chemin en lui. Il s'immobilise quelques instants, puis commence à bouger, s'enfonçant un peu durement en lui tout en agrippant sa cuisse.

**KAGAMI**

Il accompagne les mouvements de son homme en ondulant sous lui. Il remonte sa jambe et presse le bassin de Daiki de son talon, venant à sa rencontre. Il plonge sa main dans les cheveux humides de sueur de son homme. Il pousse un léger cri quand son homme donne un coup de rein plus rude et presse sa prostate. Une vague de plaisir remonte en de multiples frissons le long de son dos et de ses membres.

« Oh fuck... So good... »

**AOMINE**

La réaction de son petit ami lui donne des frissons d'excitation. Il reproduit son mouvement pour lui arracher d'autres cris de ce genre, Taiga est tellement sexy quand il prend son pied.

« I love you... You're mine... »

Et comme pour confirmer physiquement cette déclaration, il accélère ses coups de reins, alors que le plaisir contracte tous ses muscles.

**KAGAMI**

Les mots de son homme le remuent et couplés à ses va-et-vient qui stimulent sa prostate rudement, il se laisse envahir par le plaisir, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et embrassant ses tempes.

« I-I love you too... I love you so much... »

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans son dos, alors qu'il crie encore de plaisir sous un coup particulièrement bien placé.

**AOMINE**

Il s'agrippe à son petit ami, sans s'arrêter de le pilonner, submergé par un plaisir intense qui le fait haleter. Il étouffe ses gémissements dans le cou de Kagami, puis se redresse sur un coude et observe son visage tandis qu'il continue à s'enfoncer en lui à un rythme soutenu, s'imprégnant de la façon dont ses traits semblent s'illuminer tandis qu'il s'approche de la jouissance.

**KAGAMI**

Il se cambre sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressent. Les décharges de plaisir se répandent dans tout son corps. Son regard croise celui d'Aomine. Il est étonné, il rougit un peu. Mais il ne retient pas ses gémissements de plaisir. Le regard de Daiki attise son plaisir. Il murmure.

« Dai... That's so good... »

Le plaisir grossit dans son bas ventre dans ses reins. Il bouge pour accompagner les mouvements de son homme.

« More... Don't stop... »

Il lâche son dos pour glisser sa main entre leurs ventres pour se masturber et soulager cette tension qui devient insoutenable. Il se resserre sur cette verge qui le fait vibrer et il gémit d'une voix presque désespérée, suppliante.

« Ah... Love... T'arrêtes pas... J'vais jouir... »

**AOMINE**

Il est heureux et même soulagé d'entendre cette nouvelle car il ne va certainement pas tenir longtemps encore, les sensations sont trop intenses, Taiga trop sexy.

« My love... Je veux te voir jouir... »

Sa voix est étranglée, il adore voir son homme prendre du plaisir, il est si beau dans ces moments-là... Sans ralentir, il donne davantage de force à ses mouvements de bassin, la poitrine oppressée par le plaisir tandis qu'il sent l'orgasme sur le point de déferler.

**KAGAMI**

Il tremble sous le corps de son homme. Ses mots sont comme un signal, il est à fois gêné et encore plus stimulé par l'idée d'offrir ce spectacle à son regard, alors ses doigts se crispent plus durement sur la nuque d'Aomine, il se cambre un peu plus et dans un long gémissement il jouit d'un long orgasme qu'il se répand dans tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa main.

**AOMINE**

Cette vision magnifique précipite son orgasme et il se libère enfin sans quitter son petit ami des yeux, poussant un cri étouffé tandis qu'un éclair de plaisir fait vibrer tous ses nerfs à l'unisson. La tension se relâche tout à coup et il pèse un peu sur son homme, à bout de souffle.

**KAGAMI**

Essoufflé, le regard brouillé par le plaisir. Il relâche son sexe pour entourer son homme de ses deux bras et le serrer contre lui, en embrassant ses cheveux. Il aime sentir le poids de Daiki sur lui. Il caresse doucement ses épaules.

Le brun se laisse aller contre lui, les yeux clos et murmure.

« C'était génial, love... Et t'es trop sexy... »

Il sourit comme un con, parce que ouais ce genre de compliment ça lui fait quand même sacrément plaisir.

« Merci... Toi aussi t'es trop sexy... »

Il pose un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de murmurer.

« Ouais... C'était vraiment bon... Love... »

Aomine se redresse et embrasse ses lèvres avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Hm... Tu sais quoi ? J'pense que j'suis bien parti pour devenir accro au sexe.

— Ça c'est une très bonne nouvelle. »

Il rigole, en ajoutant : « Non mais j'te rassure j'suis pas un gros pervers ... ou presque pas en tout cas. »

Il embrasse son petit ami avec gourmandise.

« Et... Hm... Faudra que j't'apprenne deux trois trucs. »

Aomine observe Kagami avec une petite moue entre inquiétude et contrariété.

« Ouch. J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas, ou je m'y suis mal pris ? »

— Non ! Pas du tout ! T'inquiète... Tu aurais pu juste faire un truc en plus... » il sourit « Tu as été parfait love. Don't worry.

— Un truc en plus ? C'est quoi ? »

Il rougit un peu et se mordille la lèvre.

« Ben quand tu me prépares c'est encore plus plaisant si tu stimules ma prostate. C'est pas obligatoire... Mais ça peut être sympa des fois...

— Hm ok... Bah... J'essaierai, alors, la prochaine fois. C'est juste que là... Tu fais référence à un truc... je sais ce que c'est parce que j'ai eu des cours de bio, mais ça s'arrête là ! »

Il rigole un peu et se retire doucement avant d'aller jeter le préservatif et se laver les mains, puis il revient se poser près de lui.

« Ouais bah déjà au moins tu sais que ça existe... Y'a des mecs qui ignorent complètement ce que c'est... »

Il le prend doucement sans des bras.

« J'ai pas dit que c'était simple... »

Il ajoute en rigolant un peu.

« Mais si ta queue la trouve y'a pas de raison que tes doigts la trouve pas. »

Ça fait sourire Aomine.

« Ça me rappelle un truc que m'a dit une ex à propos de son clitoris... J'crois que c'étaient exactement les mêmes mots : 'toi au moins tu sais que ça existe !' Bon mais un clitoris c'est plutôt facile à trouver... On verra pour la prostate ! »

Le brun lui adresse un clin d'œil.

« Bah J'compte sur toi... Paraît que tu as un talent inné pour le sexe. »

Il embrasse sa tempe. Il se sent bien là, ses doigts courent sur la nuque de Daiki dans ses cheveux... Encore humides.

« Le sexe après le basket... C'est vraiment top... Mais va falloir qu'on aille se doucher... »

— Hm ouais... probablement... Ok, let's go ! »


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**On espère que vous allez bien ! Et hop, la suite du rêve américain ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Oui t'inquiète, tout le monde passera à la casserole :D Ahah t'inquiète pour les jeux vidéo, Malo ici présente joue à toutes sortes de trucs, et ne ressent pas le besoin de se soigner ;) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il se relève un peu à contrecœur, il serait bien resté là végéter, mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont quelques peu... poisseux. Cela dit, la douche fait du bien à ses muscles bien sollicités cette après-midi. C'est vrai, le sexe après le basket, c'est top. Rien de mieux que d'avoir encore dans le sang l'adrénaline du match et quoi de plus érotique qu'un Kagami luisant de sueur ?

Kagami est naturellement entré dans la douche à sa suite et se colle à lui, visiblement pas satisfait de devoir s'éloigner de lui, même quelques minutes.

« J'sais pas toi... Mais j'ai super faim aussi du coup. ça te va si je fais un curry ?

— Ouais un curry ça me va. Mais tu sais tout cuisiner en fait ?!

— Tout... Peut-être pas... Mais les plats japonais oui. Le curry c'est assez traditionnel, facile à faire et consistant. »

Il embrasse doucement sa nuque en caressant son ventre.

« Mais si y'a un truc que je connais pas et qui te tente. J'peux apprendre. Internet c'est magique pour trouver les recettes.

— Ok, j'te dirai ça. Mais la bouffe japonaise ça me va très bien. J'adore ça et ça me manque ici, alors... Même si j'ai découvert des trucs plutôt cool aux US aussi !

— Ok. J'aime bien manger japonais aussi. C'est une habitude. Ma mère faisait toujours des plats japonais. Alors quand j'ai commencé à m'y mettre, ça me semblait évident de cuisiner comme elle.

— Eh bah t'as bien raison ! »

Il prend le shampoing et commence à se laver.

« Et ton père il cuisine pas ?

— Bof... Il fait du très basique... C'est pour ça que je m'y suis mis. J'en avais marre de manger toujours la même chose à peine cuisiné. »

Taiga se détache de lui pour le laisser se laver et en faire de même.

« Je vois. Mais je parie qu'il adore aussi ta cuisine !

— Ouais... C'est pour ça que maintenant que je suis revenu ici. Je lui ai promis de l'inviter à déjeuner au moins une fois par semaine.

— Au moins une fois par semaine ?! Bah dis donc... M'enfin... J'imagine que tu dois être... content de renouer des liens avec lui. Cette période que t'as passé tout seul au Japon... ça a dû creuser la distance entre vous.

— Au moins une fois... ça veut dire une fois quoi. Exceptionnellement plus... »

Kagami le pousse un peu pour lui voler l'eau de la douche pour se rincer et ajoute d'une voix un peu amère.

« Ouais... C'était pas simple quand j'étais au Japon. J'crois que c'est pour ça que toi et moi ça pouvait pas marcher quand j'étais là-bas... J'veux dire j'étais trop préoccupé par d'autres trucs pour capter ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

Aomine ressort de la douche et commence à se sécher, pensif.

« Ouais... C'était juste... pas le bon moment. L'autre jour je t'ai demandé si tu croyais qu'il aurait pu se passer un truc entre nous à cette époque, mais j'pense que je cherchais surtout à me rassurer. Toi t'avais pas la tête à ça, et moi... Bah j'pense pas que t'aurais pu me convaincre ou me faire changer. Je t'aurais juste brisé le cœur. »

Kagami ne répond pas tout de suite. Il termine de se rincer et sort à son tour pour s'enrouler dans sa serviette.

« T'as sûrement raison. Et j'avais déjà le coeur brisé par mon père... Alors autant pas en rajouter. On n'a pas vécu que des trucs funs depuis ce temps. On n'a pas été super heureux en amour... Mais... Tout n'est pas à jeter. On est entré en NBA, j'ai pas passé de mauvais moments avec Levi tout comme toi avec Lola et tes ex. On s'est construit et on est devenu plus forts... Plus... Prêts ? l'un pour l'autre... Alors on peut regretter d'avoir perdu quelques années, d'avoir souffert. Mais ouais je pense que c'était pas le bon moment. On n'était pas prêts, on n'avait pas la place l'un pour l'autre. Et y'a pas à regretter parce que on a notre deuxième chance et on l'a pas laissée passer. Et... On est encore jeunes. Nos seize ans ne sont pas si loin. » Taiga rigole un peu « Quand on aura soixante piges... On se souviendra même pas de la différence !

— Hm... Peut-être bien. Comme dirait Satsu, l'important c'est ce qui se passe maintenant. Même si... Ça m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir d'avoir été si con. C'est dingue comme on peut se planter quand on croit bien faire. M'enfin... Peu importe. »

Il pose un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami et va dans la chambre enfiler des fringues propres.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'ajoute rien. Il comprend ce que son petit ami ressent. Cette impression d'avoir été 'con'. On passe tous par des moments comme ça, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ne pas aimer l'entendre se traiter d'idiot. Il se sèche et va s'habiller à son tour avant d'aller droit à la cuisine pour préparer à manger, parce qu'il a super faim et plus envie de réfléchir encore au passé. Momoi a raison l'important c'est maintenant. Et maintenant, Daiki est son petit ami, ils s'entendent bien et il est dans son salon tout aussi affamé que lui. Il le regarde avec la douce chaleur du bonheur qui gonfle dans son ventre. Oui. Il y croit : lui et Daiki ça va marcher.

« Tu peux rallumer la console si tu veux... J'ai pas beaucoup de jeu mais si y'a un truc qui tente... Enfin bref, fais comme chez toi quoi.

— Ok je vais regarder ça. »

**AOMINE**

Il s'installe en tailleur près du meuble où Kagami range ses jeux et décide de s'entraîner un peu aux jeux de combats : tant qu'il joue contre l'IA, il a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir! Il revient donc se caler dans le canapé et lance le jeu, alors qu'une délicieuse odeur commence à se répandre dans l'appartement. Comme il n'a pas de pression cette fois, il essaie d'apprendre correctement le gameplay, et bientôt il est si absorbé qu'il en a presque oublié qu'il avait faim, à la base.

Kagami le rejoint laissant le plat mijoter et vient se glisser dans son dos en embrassant sa nuque.

« Tu t'en sors love ? »

Il tressaille, surpris.

« Oh ! Euh... On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est plus facile de jouer contre l'IA que contre toi ! »

Il tourne un peu la tête vers son petit ami et demande :

« C'est bientôt prêt ?

— Yep... Dix minutes. »

Taiga sourit et pose son menton sur son épaule en le regardant jouer.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Y a un léger progrès, nan ?... Un tout petit ?... Un minuscule, alors ?...

— Hm... En tout cas, tu fais des combos qui ressemblent à quelque chose maintenant ! »

Kagami posa ses mains sur les siennes sur la manette, pour lui montrer une combinaison de touches.

« Avec ce perso... Le meilleur combo c'est ça... Je sais... ça a l'air d'une combo pourri... Et pourtant tu vas voir avec ça, il fait des miracles. »

Il essaie le combo dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

« Ah yes ! Ça marche mieux comme ça ! Hm, en tout cas... Va falloir qu'on t'achète des jeux ! Et d'autres trucs d'ailleurs... On a tous les deux des apparts un peu déserts... Et on en a quand même au moins pour une année ici alors... Faudrait peut-être penser à s'installer confortablement. »

Kagami reste silencieux quelques instants avant de sembler réaliser qu'il devrait peut-être répondre.

« Hm... Ouais... Faudrait... Au moins pour meubler cette terrasse... »

Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers Taiga.

« T'as pas l'air convaincu. Tu comptes changer d'appart bientôt ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit un peu gêné et se cache dans le cou de son homme. Il se trouve idiot d'imaginer se séparer d'un appartement dans peu de temps si ça fonctionne vraiment bien entre eux. S'ils ont envie de passer toutes leurs soirées ensemble, c'est bête d'avoir deux appartements, devoir gérer deux lieux de vie c'est juste contraignant. D'un autre côté, c'est normal et légitime d'imaginer que l'un ou l'autre aient besoin de solitude de temps en temps, c'est forcément plus simple en ayant chacun son appartement. Mais, même si c'est le cas, lui pourrait juste retourner chez son père. Il n'imagine pas s'installer avec Aomine immédiatement, mais dans quelques temps... Après tout Daiki s'est bien installé avec Lola après seulement six mois. Mais peut-être que justement c'est une erreur qu'il n'aura pas envie de refaire.

Et puis un an ça passe vite à quoi bon s'installer pour repartir après ? C'est vrai dans un an, ils ne savent pas où ils seront. Rien que d'imaginer une relation à distance avec Aomine ça lui comprime douloureusement le coeur.

« Non... Je crois pas... Mais déjà un an... C'est un peu bientôt non ? Tu te souviens mon appart à Tokyo ? Je suis pas du genre à beaucoup m'installer dans un lieu où je suis pas sûr de rester... »

Aomine reste pensif à ces paroles.

« Hm ouais... J'me rappelle de ton appart à Tokyo. C'est vrai que finalement il était pas si différent de celui-là. Mais... Non, pour moi un an c'est pas vraiment 'bientôt'... Il se passe tellement de trucs depuis que je suis aux States, j'ai presque l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'suis là... Et puis... En ce qui me concerne, j'ai besoin d'un endroit qui me ressemble, un endroit où j'sois bien. Où j'me sente chez moi. Et pas me sentir chez moi, c'est une impression qui me colle à la peau depuis que j'suis ici. J'ai envie de me poser un peu. Alors tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi j'vais faire du shopping ! »

Le brun sourit et reporte son attention sur le jeu, il en profite pour embrasser doucement sa nuque.

« Ouais... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... J'achèterai le minimum pour chez moi. Mais si tu veux j't'accompagnerai pour habiller ton appart. Et puis... Même si j'ai eu des difficultés avec mon père... Comme je me sens en transition depuis... Depuis Tokyo en fait... Bah j'ai toujours tendance à dire que chez moi c'est chez lui.

— Ok. Tu fais comme tu veux, c'est juste que ça me semble important d'avoir un endroit qui soit comme un refuge, tu vois ? M'enfin on verra ça. Après tout on vient d'arriver, même si pour toi c'est plutôt comme un retour aux sources, j'imagine.

— Ouais... J'dirais que mon refuge c'est plus le terrain de street en bas mais... Et comme tu dis c'est chez moi ici... Et j'crois que si pour une raison ou une autre j'ai besoin d'un refuge, d'une maison, j'irai chez mon père. »

Il frotte son nez dans le cou de Daiki et embrasse sa peau chaude et douce. Et il ajoute sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une blague pour lui.

« Ou p'tet que j'viendrais chercher tes bras... Qui sait ?

— Bonne idée ! Mes bras sont un excellent refuge. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il paraît en tout cas !

— 'Il paraît' ? Je veux pas savoir qui t'a dit ça... Parce que c'est mon refuge à moi maintenant !

— Hm ? Y a le droit pour les amis quand même ? Parce que c'est Satsu qui m'a dit ça... C'est rare qu'on s'fasse des câlins mais disons que c'est déjà arrivé !

— Oh... Bon ben pour elle je veux bien faire une exception parce que j'l'aime bien... Mais c'est tout hein ?! »

L'autocuiseur à riz sonne, signalant la fin de la cuisson. A contre coeur il se détache de son homme.

« Ah c'est prêt ! »

Il pique un rapide baiser sur sa joue et se lève pour servir les assiettes.

**AOMINE**

Il pose sa manette et éteint la console, regardant avec une lueur de convoitise son homme les servir.

« Ça sent trop bon et j'suis affamé ! » l'informe-t-il.

Ensuite, il le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne comme un chat qui surveille sa proie, et doit se retenir de ne pas lui arracher l'assiette des mains.

« Thanks love ! Bon app ! »

Il entame son repas sans plus de cérémonie, ce qui fait rire son petit ami.

« Effectivement affamé ! »

Kagami attaque sans plus attendre son repas lui aussi.

« Et tu as une envie particulière pour personnaliser ton appart' ? Si tu veux... Je peux emprunter le pickup de mon père pour qu'on aille dans un centre commercial...

— Woah le pickup rien que ça... Ça fait tellement américain ! Hm niveau meubles y a ce qu'il faut... En fait j'irais bien dans une boutique de vieux disques pour re choper des vinyles et peut-être un ou deux posters... Me faudrait aussi un peu de vaisselle et puis... j'pensais changer les rideaux. Pas assez bleus à mon goût. »

Il lui adresse un sourire entendu.

« Bleu ? » Taiga rigole « Ok ce que tu veux. On peut y aller pour notre prochain jour de repos. Et tu peux te moquer du pickup mais au moins pas de soucis de place quand tu veux acheter des trucs encombrants comme... Un salon de jardin par exemple !

— Certes, certes ! Ok, shopping à l'américaine pour le prochain jour de repos alors. » Il continue à dévorer son assiette et ajoute : « Au fait, il est délicieux ton curry.

— Ah merci ! »

Kagami sourit et rougit légèrement, visiblement toujours content de recevoir des compliments de son homme. Aomine termine son assiette et la repose sur la table basse.

« Tu sais, quand j'y pense, j'me dis que c'est étrange : c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours, et en même temps, y a plein de trucs que je sais pas à propos de toi. Ça me dérange pas vraiment, j'aime l'aventure ! Et le mystère ! C'est juste... J'me sens hyper proche de toi... Et en même temps... on n'a pas tant de souvenirs que ça en commun. Et, Taiga... au risque de paraître con... J'crois que c'est de ça dont j'ai envie aussi. Je sais qu'on a des souvenirs forts. J'ai juste envie... qu'on en ait d'autres. Encore mieux. »

**KAGAMI**

Il écoute son petit ami, un peu surpris par cette soudaine tirade après le silence laissé par leurs ventres affamés. Il sourit.

« Ouais... Je sais c'est vrai on se connait pas beaucoup finalement. Mais on va apprendre à se connaître et... Ouais moi aussi j'ai envie d'avoir pleins de souvenirs avec toi... J'ai envie de construire un avenir avec toi alors... Je compte bien qu'on en ait plein de beaux souvenirs. »

Il sourit à son homme et vient glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne.

« Dai... J'suis content que tu sois au moins aussi fou que moi pour te lancer dans cette aventure. »

Aomine serre doucement cette main entre ses doigts.

« C'est... la seule aventure qui en vaille réellement le coup pour moi... Même le basket... C'est juste pas pareil sans toi. C'était avec toi ou rien... En tout cas... C'est devenu comme ça quand j'ai finalement décidé de rester. »

Il regarde son petit ami et lève sa main libre :

« Excuse... J'voulais vraiment pas te mettre la pression... C'est juste que... t'as bien vu... j'en étais arrivé à un point où j'étais prêt aussi à mettre le basket à la trappe... Mais toi... Avec toi j'ai pas besoin de choisir. Et même si t'étais pas basketteur... Je sais que tu me le demanderais pas. Et qu'on trouverait quand même des solutions.

— Nan... Tu me mets pas la pression. Même si on avait pas les mêmes raisons je remettais aussi en cause ma carrière. Mais pouvoir jouer avec toi ça me redonne foi en ce sport. Alors... J'comprends... Faut pas se prendre la tête... On avait juste besoin l'un de l'autre pour avancer et se soutenir dans le basket comme on l'a toujours fait et... Maintenant aussi dans notre couple. »

Il serre un peu plus la main d'Aomine nerveusement et se masse la nuque de la seconde.

«... Je veux pas te mettre la pression non plus et... Je sais que c'est stupide mais... J'ai pas spécialement envie de trop m'installer dans cet appartement parce que... C'est dans notre couple, dans notre futur que je veux m'investir... Et cet appartement je crois qu'il en fera jamais vraiment parti de notre futur en tout cas uniquement à très court terme, mais je crois pas que tu y feras ton refuge et... Je me dis que peut-être dans quelques mois on voudra se trouver un appart ensemble... »

**AOMINE**

Il est surpris et touché d'entendre ça. Investir dans leur couple et dans leur futur... Ça ne lui semble pas si absurde, même si la perspective de vivre avec Kagami lui semble difficile à imaginer. Mais dans quelques mois, peut-être que...

Il hoche la tête.

« J'pense que j'comprends, Taiga... J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, mais... Non, ça me paraît pas idiot. On en reparlera quand le moment sera venu, d'accord ? J'aime l'idée que tu penses déjà à ça. Ça me... ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Cela dit... T'emballes pas non plus, hein ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre au quotidien avec moi. Peut-être que dans quelques mois, ça te paraîtra une très mauvaise idée ! » Il rit un peu et ajoute : « Mais on en reparlera.

— Non mais... Je sais que nous c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça et... Peut-être que c'est toi qui t'imagineras jamais vivre avec moi. J'suis pas forcément facile à vivre non plus. C'est juste que... C'est l'évolution logique des choses de mon point de vue pour nous et tu peux ne pas le partager. Je sais juste que vivre avec toi ne me semble pas du tout absurde alors que... Avec d'autres je ne l'ai même pas envisagé. »

Kagami hausse un peu les épaules et se frotte encore la nuque avant de reprendre.

« Peut-être que le fait de se voir tous les jours à l'entraînement, ou pour plein d'autres raisons ouais. On l'envisagera jamais... J'peux me tromper quoi. Et si je me trompe alors peut-être que ça changera les choses pour cet appart'. Mais en tout cas, je vais pas me précipiter pour m'y installer coûte que coûte... Inévitablement je vais y vivre et il va changer. Mais pour l'instant je veux juste penser à nous, à notre futur ensemble. Parce que certains diront qu'il faut penser à soi avant tout et ne pas faire des choix en fonction de son couple et de la personne avec qui on veut partager sa vie... Mais je suis pas d'accord. Bien-sûr qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, si je dois prendre une décision le paramètre Daiki sera important. Parce que je pourrai pas prendre des décisions qui seront incompatibles avec Nous. Sinon ça veut dire accepter de prendre le risque que tu ne partages plus ma vie et ça c'est hors de question. Comme tu l'as dit... C'est la seule aventure qui en vaille la peine. »

Aomine pose les deux mains sur son visage et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Puis, il relâche ses lèvres, légèrement essoufflé.

« J'aime ta façon de penser. Pour moi aussi le paramètre Taiga est important. Il est même essentiel. »

Il lui sourit et plonge son regard dans le sien, lui caressant la joue doucement.

« Je veux penser à nous aussi. Et faire de mon mieux pour que ça marche. Avec Lola, l'emménagement ensemble ça a été un concours de circonstances. J'veux pas que ce soit comme ça avec toi. On fera ça bien. On le fera quand on est tous les deux sûrs et qu'on en a vraiment envie. Parce que t'as raison, maintenant, on partage nos décisions. »

Taiga sourit et s'approche un peu plus de lui pour presser sa main sur sa nuque et embrasser son cou.

« Ok... Je suis content et... Soulagé que tu sois d'accord avec moi. Je veux vraiment qu'on avance ensemble.

— Moi aussi. »

Il se renfonce dans le canapé, caressant doucement sa cuisse.

« Et puis... Honnêtement j'suis content d'être avec toi ce soir. Ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais moi j'ai tendance à stresser avant les matchs. J'étais pas comme ça avant, mais faut dire qu'intégrer la NBA ça change un peu les perspectives. Si j'avais été tout seul j'aurais passé la soirée à me ronger les sangs sans vraiment arriver à me concentrer sur un truc ! Donc... C'est vraiment cool de pouvoir la passer avec toi. »

Son petit ami rigole un peu et vient poser un baiser sur sa joue, en posant sa main sur celle qu'il a sur sa cuisse.

« Hm... Le grand Aomine qui stresse... On l'aurait jamais cru. Ouais moi aussi j'suis content de passer cette soirée avec toi. »

Sa tête retombe sur son épaule et les doigts de Kagami se glissent entre les siens pour serrer doucement sa main.

« En vrai... C'est un match qui est forcément un peu particulier. Notre premier chez les Lakers et notre premier... Ensemble. J'espère que je vais pas t'empêcher de dormir en fait...

— Sûrement pas, si seulement tu me détends un peu avant ! »

Kagami rigole.

« Ah ouais ! Tu deviens vraiment accro... C'est... Une très bonne nouvelle... »

Il lui adresse un clin d'œil et reprend :

« Ouais, à bien des points de vue c'est un match vachement important pour moi. À mon avis ils vont nous laisser jouer. J'pense qu'ils vont vouloir nous tester, voir si on encaisse la pression. Enfin, j'espère en tout cas ! »

— Ouais, je pense aussi qu'ils vont nous faire jouer... Ils vont nous tester. Je pense que la soirée c'était aussi pour ça... Pour nous familiariser plus avec l'équipe sur différents aspects. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on rentre ensemble sur le terrain.

— Mais quand ça arrivera, on va les impressionner, comme au bon vieux temps, pas vrai ?! J'ai hâte de retrouver cette sensation-là... Jouer avec toi et combiner nos talents pour tout écraser ! J'me rappelle que c'était plutôt jouissif...

— Ouais, j'espère qu'ils nous permettront de jouer ensemble rapidement... C'est pour ça qu'il faut vraiment qu'on assure demain !

— Yes... » Il se frotte le visage et râle à moitié en rigolant : « Rah merde, j'ai la pression...

— Hm... T'inquiète... On va s'assurer de se détendre. Tu veux refaire une partie de jeu vidéo ?

— Pourquoi pas ! On essaie d'améliorer nos talents en cuisine ? »

Kagami se lève en acquiesçant pour allumer la console et récupérer les manettes. Il se réinstalle pour jouer après un baiser bien mérité et lance le jeu. Ils débriefent un peu pour mettre une tactique au point et lance une partie. Ils sont super bien engagés, ils enchaînent les commandes sans erreur quand le téléphone d'Aomine se met à sonner.

Il râle et pose sa manette avant d'attraper son portable.

« Excuse-moi deux secondes. Allô ? »

Kise et Momoi lui répondent en coeur.

« Hello Daiki ! »

Il sourit et pose la main sur le récepteur pour s'adresser à Kagami : « C'est Satsu et Ryota, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Puis, il se lève pour sortir sur la terrasse, où il se met à faire les cents pas, comme il en a l'habitude quand il est au téléphone.

« Salut. Vous allez bien ?

— Oui ! Alors alors c'est demain ton premier match ? Ça va t'es prêt ? Et comment c'était ta soirée avec l'équipe ? Kagamicchi va bien ? »

Momoi rigole et demande à Kise d'arrêter d'enchaîner les questions et de lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Ouais deux secondes s'te plaît ! Euh... Bon, dans l'ordre. Ouais, c'est demain. Ouais, j'suis prêt. Même si j'ai la pression. J'suis presque sûr qu'ils vont me faire jouer, et Taiga aussi. La soirée c'était cool, j'me suis fait resservir jusqu'à être totalement pinté... Et Taiga va bien, ouais. En fait, j'suis avec lui, là. Si jamais t'as envie de lui parler.

— Ohhh c'est vrai ?! Passe lui le bonjour ! Il est nerveux lui aussi ? Tu le félicites pour sa saison chez les Knicks ! »

Il passe la tête par la porte-fenêtre entrouverte et récite à l'intention de Kagami :

« Bonjour de Ryota. T'es nerveux toi aussi pour demain ? Félicitations pour ta saison chez les Knicks. »

Kagami le regarde surpris et rigole en répondant.

« Oh... Salut Kise... Oui et... Merci ?

— T'as entendu ça Ryota ? Bon et chez vous il se passe quoi ? »

Il se remet à arpenter la terrasse.

Il peut voir par la fenêtre que Kagami reporte son attention sur son téléphone, jambes reposant sur la table basse en attendant la fin de son appel, pendant que Kise lui raconte les derniers potins de Tokyo c'est à dire rien de vraiment nouveau.

« Et... Satsu m'a dit que tu allais bien suite à ta rupture avec Lola... Mais je voulais être sûr que tu lui mens pas... Tu vas vraiment bien hein Daikicchi ? »

Aomine se frotte l'arrière du crâne, incertain de ce qu'il devrait dire et de la façon dont le dire.

« Ouais, t'en fais pas, ça va... En fait... L'une des raisons pour lesquelles on a rompu, c'est parce que... J'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Son cœur s'accélère. Est-ce qu'il est prêt à le lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il le sera jamais ?

_En tout cas ce sera toujours plus facile de lui dire à lui qu'à tes parents..._

Kise reste silencieux un instant, avant de murmurer quelque chose à Momoi.

« Oh... Ouah... Attends... Tu m'as jamais parlé d'une autre nana... C'est qui ? Une nana de Chicago ? »

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de répondre, lentement, d'une voix un peu sourde. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser.

« C'est pas... C'est pas une nana. »

Kise reste silencieux un long moment et souffle finalement d'une petite voix un peu effrayée, comme s'il avait peur de dire une bêtise.

« Un mec ?

— Ouais... T'as bien entendu. Satsu est déjà au courant, alors... Fallait bien que je te le dise à un moment donné de toute façon... »

Il a la gorge nouée, il sent les larmes monter, entre panique et soulagement d'avoir révélé une partie de la vérité à l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Quoi?! Pourquoi tu lui dis toujours tout en premier ? Et puis te moque pas... Ça aurait pu être plus compliqué que ça... Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais aussi aux garçons moi. »

Au ton de sa voix, Kise est clairement dubitatif.

« Ça... Ça fait longtemps que tu t'intéresses aussi aux mecs ?

— Ouais... ça fait longtemps. T'étais pas au courant parce que j'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Lola a été la première à le savoir. Elle l'a plus ou moins deviné, en fait. Parce que j'arrivais plus... j'arrivais plus à faire semblant. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, mais... c'était devenu trop lourd à porter. »

Il arrête de faire les cents pas et s'appuie contre le muret, regardant le crépuscule flamboyer dans le ciel comme pour y puiser du courage.

« Tu es bi... Depuis qu'on se connaît alors ? »

Kise semble incrédule et un peu déçu. Il entend cette déception dans sa voix et ça lui noue les tripes, mais il doit continuer, il n'a plus le choix maintenant.

« Non... Je suis... Je suis gay, Ryota. J'ai juste jamais voulu l'admettre. C'est pour ça que... que j'en ai parlé à personne. Je suis désolé de l'avoir caché, mais... Je voulais pas être comme ça, tu comprends ? Alors j'ai tout fait pour le nier... Et pour que personne s'en rende compte... »

Il serre le poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume, se forçant à respirer normalement.

« Oh... Gay... Genre comme t'aime que les garçons?... Aie ! Momoi ça fait mal !... Ah... Mais comprends moi j'suis surpris... »

Kise soupire et s'adresse de nouveau à Daiki.

« Désolé Daikicchi... Je suis pas vraiment sûr de comprendre... Enfin je... Je veux dire pourquoi tu voulais pas être comme ça. Je suis un peu déçu je crois que tu m'en aies pas parlé avant... Mais je suppose que tu avais tes raisons. Alors pour te faire pardonner... T'as intérêt de TOUT m'expliquer... Pourquoi tu as rien dit et tout et tout... »

Kise reprend son ton habituel, un peu excité par ces nouveaux commérages et recommence à l'enchainer de questions.

« Mais d'abord dis moi... Le mec qui te plaît... Il est gay au moins ? Tu crois que y'a moyen ? C'est qui ? Il est célibataire ? »

Aomine ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu en entendant ce déluge de questions. Du Ryota tout craché. Gay ou pas, sa vie sentimentale le passionnera toujours.

« Ouais... Il est gay. Et il est pas célibataire... Parce que je suis avec lui.

— Hannnn?! Déjà ? Et c'est sérieux ?! C'est quiiiii dis moi !

— C'est sérieux, oui. C'est Taiga... »

Il l'a dit tout doucement et s'empourpre, il n'a aucune idée de ce que Ryota va bien pouvoir penser du couple qu'il forme avec Kagami...

« Huh?! KAGAMICCHI?! Il est gay aussi ?! Ouah... Toi et Kagamicchi ?! »

Kise se met à rire un peu.

« Non en fait... J'l'imagine bien ! Et en plus... C'est SO ROMANTIC ! Comme dans les mangas ! De vieux amis rivaux se retrouvent dans la même équipe de basket et s'avoue enfin leurs sentiments ! Ça fait trop un super pitch !

— W-Well... Si tu le dis... Je savais pas non plus qu'il était gay... Mais il me l'a dit quand j'ai débarqué ici. Parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec son mec. Enfin bref... »

Il respire mieux, tout à coup, comme si Ryota lui avait enlevé un poids de la poitrine avec son enthousiasme.

« Je te raconterai les détails plus tard, mais... Je suis très amoureux de lui et a priori c'est réciproque...

— Momoiiiiiii! J'ai bien entendu ?! C'est la première fois que j'entends Daikicchi dire qu'il est amoureux ! Et il a dit 'très' en plus ! J'suis tout ému ! »

Kise rigole en se moquant gentiment puis redevient sérieux.

« Hey... Si tu es heureux c'est cool. Et Kagamicchi c'est un mec bien et sérieux en plus ! J'suis content pour vous ! »

— M-Merci Ryota... Et promis, j'te raconterai tout... J'suis désolé de t'avoir rien dit... Ça a pas été simple pour moi non plus. Mais maintenant, ouais, j'suis heureux.

— C'est le principal t'inquiète... Et... »

Ryota semble chercher ses mots à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Je suis désolé... Si... J'ai dit des trucs... Qui t'ont fait croire que tu pouvais pas le me dire... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se lève du canapé. Il n'entend pas la conversation et ça dure plus longtemps que prévu. Il jette un oeil sur la terrasse. Daiki est toujours accoudé à la rambarde, il lui tourne le dos et semble contempler le coucher du soleil. Il l'observe quelques minutes et décide qu'il va bien. Il a envie de le rejoindre et de l'enlacer mais il ne veut pas interrompre sa discussion. Alors il préfère aller dans la cuisine pour faire un peu de vaisselle et s'occuper en l'attendant.

**AOMINE**

Il se sent bizarre, comme s'il avait débarqué dans une autre réalité, une réalité toute neuve où Ryota sait qu'il est gay, et il s'aperçoit à quel point c'était important pour lui de le lui dire.

« Non t'as pas... Enfin... pas que j'me souvienne... C'était un sujet tabou pour moi de toute façon... Dès qu'une conversation ne faisait que pencher vers le sujet je me débrouillais pour pas entendre le reste, alors... »

**KISE**

Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre, mais il est surtout inquiet. Aomine a toujours été protecteur envers lui, il se dit qu'il a peut-être loupé un truc énorme à se laisser traiter comme un petit frère avec lui. Depuis toujours Aomine lui semble si fort et il l'admire. Il s'installe confortablement sur le lit de Momoi qui est sortie de la chambre récupérer quelques trucs à grignoter. Il aime bien venir chez elle pour discuter. Il est resté très proche d'elle et il se fait un peu un devoir de remplacer Aomine auprès d'elle.

« Je sais que... Les gens mettent souvent du temps à faire leur coming-out... Parce que c'est pas toujours bien accepté. Mais pourquoi c'était aussi tabou ? Y'a... Y'a des gens qui ont fait ou dit des trucs ? Et... Et parmi nos amis ? »

**AOMINE**

Il prend le temps de réfléchir pour formuler sa réponse. Il n'y a pas de façon simple de le faire, mais il éprouve le besoin de s'expliquer, et surtout il ne veut pas que Ryota se sente coupable. Il se mordille le bout du pouce, le regard perdu dans les nuances or, écarlates et mauves des nuages.

« Non, c'est pas un truc qui s'est passé en particulier ou un truc que j'ai entendu... C'est plutôt ce qui s'est pas passé... Les mots qu'on m'a pas dit... »

Il inspire et reprend. _Allez Daiki, c'est pas si compliqué que ça !_

« Quand j'ai compris que j'étais attiré par les garçons, j'ai eu peur. Comme si j'avais découvert que j'avais une maladie incurable ou un truc comme ça. Je voulais pas être différent, avoir à me justifier, être mis à l'écart... J'pouvais m'identifier à personne, en parler à personne. Les gens comme moi ça existait pas, à part deux-trois excentriques dans des putain de fictions. Ça m'a foutu la rage et j'ai reporté cette rage sur moi. J'ai cherché à... me changer, plutôt que de changer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Évidemment ça a pas marché... Par contre personne s'est jamais douté de rien, à tel point que ça m'est arrivé de croire à mes propres mensonges... Ça aurait été sans doute différent si quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'était ok... Mais à cette époque y avait personne. Pas de modèle ou de figure d'autorité, pas de guide, quoi. J'étais livré à moi-même alors tu me connais j'aime pas être en position de faiblesse. Du coup j'ai fait en sorte de pas m'y retrouver en enterrant cette part de moi. J'ai pas essayé de vivre avec, j'ai essayé de vivre sans. En gros j'ai choisi la solution la plus radicale possible. »

Il souffle. Ça fait mal de se dévoiler comme ça. De se retrouver dans cette position de faiblesse qu'il redoute tant. Il a la trouille d'être jugé, parce que si Ryota partage l'opinion qu'il a de lui-même, ça va être dur à vivre. Et aussi d'affronter sa déception. De ne pas être la personne qu'il avait cru, la personne qu'il aurait voulu être, plus courageuse. Beaucoup plus courageuse.

Il masque son angoisse d'un léger rire.

« Voilà... C'est aussi pour ça que j'étais tout le temps en colère, plus jeune... y avait pas seulement le basket qui allait pas.

— Merde... J'suis désolé Daiki... »

**KISE**

Oublié le 'Daikicchi' tellement il est sous le choc de ce qu'il entend. C'est terriblement triste et ça lui fait mal au coeur pour son ami.

« Je crois que je comprends... C'est vrai que on en voit pas souvent... En fait, t'es le premier que je connais qui est comme ça... Même si j'adore lire les mangas Yaoi de Satsuki... Mais peut-être que j'en connais plus et juste... Qu'ils se cachent aussi. Kagamicchi aussi... J'aurai jamais cru. Il l'était aussi quand on l'a rencontré ?

— Ouais c'est juste qu'il était discret. Mais il a pas refoulé comme moi. Il l'a dit à Tetsu, d'ailleurs. Et il a pas beaucoup hésité avant de me le dire aussi, quand j'y pense... »

Le brun se marre un peu.

« Faut dire qu'on était sacrément pintés ce soir-là... Tu sais le premier truc que je lui ai sorti ?! J'lui ai dit 'c'est pas grave'... Ahah... Quel con...

— Quoi?! Quand il t'a dit qu'il était gay ? Sérieux ?! Roohh Daikicchi ! Kurokocchi est au courant pour vous deux ?

— Nan... J'ai demandé à Taiga de pas lui en parler pour l'instant... Parce que faut d'abord que j'discute avec lui...

— Ohhh d'accord... Oh ouais du coup faut pas que je lui en parle ! Je ferai attention promis ! Et... Et toi... C'est parce que Kagamicchi te l'a dit que tu lui as dit aussi ?

— Hm... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... En gros, pour des raisons qui ont rien à voir avec moi... ou presque, enfin bref, il a rompu avec son mec et là il m'a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Du coup j'ai craqué et j'ai tout balancé mais ça s'est plutôt mal passé... J'lui ai pas dit ça comme je te le dis à toi... J'étais en colère... Et j'ai failli tout foutre en l'air. S'il avait pas été un peu patient avec moi... J'étais à deux doigts de faire mes bagages et de rentrer au Japon. C'est sûrement ce que j'aurais fait d'ailleurs si j'avais pas été lié par contrat... Bref... suite à ça, ça a été un peu compliqué, c'est pour ça que j'répondais pas au téléphone.

— Ah ok... C'était pas à cause de ta rupture avec Lola alors... Je trouvais aussi que ta réaction était euh... Excessive compte tenu du fait que... Je sais pas, tu avais l'air bien avec elle mais sans plus quoi. J'avais l'impression que tu te laissais faire un peu... Donc bon t'étais pas vraiment amoureux. J'pensais m'être trompé. »

Kise marmonne avant de reprendre.

« Mais en fait, t'aimes... vraiment pas les filles ? Parce que... T'as eu plein de copines. Et t'es quand même resté six mois avec Lola !

— Que j'aimais les filles, c'est ce dont j'ai essayé de me convaincre en tout cas... Et j'suis resté longtemps avec Lola parce que c'est une nana super. Je pensais... Enfin, j'espérais que ça suffirait. Mais j'peux pas avoir une relation amoureuse avec une fille... seulement faire semblant d'en avoir une. Faut que tu comprennes que... assumer ma sexualité, c'était pas une option pour moi. J'ai commencé à me cacher et à mentir très jeune. C'était plus possible de faire marche arrière. J'avais besoin d'un gros choc émotionnel pour briser tout ça... Et ce qui s'est passé avec Taiga, ça l'a été.

— Ok... Alors non les filles pas du tout en vrai. Ouah... J'aurai jamais cru. Et alors avec Taiga c'est une sorte de coup de foudre ? Parce que... ça fait pas longtemps que vous êtes à L.A. finalement...

— Je suis pas sûr que ce soit exactement ça. » Son sourire s'entend au téléphone. « On en a discuté et on est parvenu à la conclusion que... ça remontait probablement à un peu plus longtemps que ça. Juste... C'était pas le bon moment pour nous. Maintenant, ça l'est. Et ouais tout s'est passé très vite mais j'crois qu'on avait tous les deux besoin de passer à autre chose, et vite. Et une fois qu'on a compris ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre... Y avait plus vraiment de raison d'attendre. On avait déjà assez attendu. Il m'a fait comprendre que ce que je voulais vraiment... C'était simplement être avec lui. »

Kise rigole.

« Hm... D'accord. C'est très beau les retrouvailles à L.A., et la passion qui se révèle et... Ah la la ! Trop romantique ! »

Il croque dans un biscuit et reprend après l'avoir englouti.

« Donc... T'étais jamais sorti avec un garçon avant Kagamicchi ? C'est... Comment ?... Aie ! Mais j'ai le droit de demander euh ! T'es méchante Momoi !

— Pourquoi ? T'as envie de tester de nouvelles expériences ? Nan, j'ai jamais été avec un garçon avant, même pas embrassé un mec avant lui. Et j'en sais rien, comment c'est. Enfin j'veux dire... c'est génial, mais... Je suis gay, quoi. Donc normal que ce soit bien.

— Ah... Ouais... Non mais j'sais pas... Enfin... Tu vois ça doit être différent d'avec une fille. Mais non j'ai pas spécialement envie de tester même si j'adore les histoires Yaoi ! »

Il rigole un peu, il a décidément pas envie de lâcher Aomine. Il est content pour lui en fait. Parce qu'il a l'air différent à l'entendre, plus vivant et plus calme et... Comme s'il avait accepté de se délester d'une tâche trop lourde à porter. Et puis, il est super curieux. Il a envie de tout savoir et il n'ose pas avec Momoi à côté mais il est très intrigué par la partie sexe, surtout avec tous les mangas qu'il dévore.

« J'en reviens pas n'empêche... Toi... Bordel c'est toi qui m'a appris à draguer les filles quand même ! Tu les draguais même pour que je... Oh... Oh... Ouais ça fait sens... Hey ! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit... Tu m'aides quand même à draguer des filles hein ?!

— Bah évidemment ! Être gay remet en rien en question mes talents de dragueur et de séducteur ! Donc ouais j'peux toujours être ton wingman. T'as qu'à venir à L.A., y a plein de jolies filles. Et Taiga m'a présenté plein de surfeuses, d'ailleurs ! Vu que je sais que t'aimes bien les sportives...

— Oh cool ! Rohh ouais j'adorerai ça ! Mais... J'sais pas quand je vais pouvoir c'est compliqué... »

Derrière lui la voix de Momoi mécontente s'élève.

« Et Taiga il va penser quoi que tu dragues des filles ?

— Mais arrête c'est MA conversation c'est entre Daikicchi et moi !

— C'est MON téléphone ! »

**AOMINE**

Il rigole à l'intervention de Satsu, évidemment ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça…

**KAGAMI**

Il a terminé la vaisselle et commence à s'ennuyer de son petit ami. Il sait que c'est idiot pourtant : Daiki sera encore là dans une heure et ils ont passé tout le week-end ensemble. Il peut bien le laisser tranquille à discuter avec ses amis. À l'extérieur le ciel s'est bien obscurci depuis que Aomine est sorti. Après un peu d'hésitation, il sort sur la terrasse. Sans un mot pour ne pas le déranger, il vient se glisser dans le dos d'Aomine et il l'enlace simplement. Il embrasse doucement sa nuque et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il souffle à son oreille qui n'est pas occupée par le téléphone.

« Sorry... J't'embête pas longtemps... Juste... Deux minutes. »

**AOMINE**

Il tressaille à l'approche de Kagami, qu'il n'a pas entendu venir. Il réalise que ça doit faire un bon moment qu'il discute. Il avait pas vraiment prévu de faire ça ce soir... Mais difficile d'écourter ce genre de discussion une fois lancée. Il tourne la tête vers son petit ami et murmure :

« Désolé, j'ai bientôt fini. »

Puis, à l'intention de Satsu :

« Bon ok t'as pas tout à fait tort mais c'est pour la bonne cause, pas vrai Ryota ?! Enfin, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi de venir mais fais-moi signe si t'as l'occas, ok ? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de te voir. »

Kagami chuchote.

« Non... Prends ton temps... J'voulais juste un câlin. »

Kise dans le téléphone se chamaille toujours avec Momoi.

« Bien-sûr que c'est pour la bonne cause ! J'suis sûr que Taiga comprendra.

— Mouais... Je sais pas Dai-chan... »

La voix de la jeune femme est pleine de sous-entendus mais elle n'en dit pas plus. De toute façon, Kise accapare de nouveau la discussion.

« Et j'aimerais trop te voir aussi ! Enfin... Vous voir tous les deux ! Héhé ! J'suis sûr que vous êtes trop mignons ! Oh ! Et puis on pourrait faire un basket aussi !

— Oui par le basket, nan pour le reste ! Y a pas de 'trop mignons' qui tienne ! »

_Même si c'est précisément ce qu'il dirait s'ils nous voyaient là tout de suite_, pense-t-il en grimaçant.

« Comment ça non pour le reste ? T'es pas sympa Daikicchi ! »

Kagami pose un autre baiser sur la nuque d'Aomine et se détache de lui pour le laisser avoir sa discussion en privé.

« Bah y a des trucs qui changent pas, faut pas déconner non plus, nan mais oh !

— Des trucs qui changent pas ? Huh ?! Comme quoi ?

— Bah comme le fait que je sois pas sympa ! J'me suis pas transformé comme par magie en papillon de lumière parce que j'ai trouvé l'amour !

— Rah... Non mais ça j'm'en doute ! J'sais pas comment Kagamicchi il te supporte ! Pff... M'en fiche j'suis sûr que j'arriverai à vous voir tous les deux en mode trop fluffy d'amour !

— Erk, quelle horreur... M'enfin tu vas pas changer non plus, hein ! Et je sais pas non plus comment MOI je fais pour TE supporter, j'te signale... Bref. Va falloir que je vous laisse.

— Huh ! Nan mais genre tu vas m'faire croire que vous faites que du basket ? Pff ! Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais attends... J'veux encore savoir plein de trucs moi !

— Ouais bah j'te rappellerai... Après demain si t'es libre. Mais là il se fait tard, j'ai laissé Taiga tout seul et grosse journée demain.

— Oh ça va il te voit tous les jours ! » Kise se moque gentiment avant de répondre. « Avoue là tu vas aller lui faire des câlins et des bisous !

— Kise ! Redonne-moi mon téléphone maintenant !

— Ok ok ! Deux secondes je finis ! ... Bon Daikicchi à plus et merde à vous deux pour demain ! Parce que à la base c'est quand même pour ça qu'on appelait ! Bisous Daikicchi !

— Bisous Ryota. Prends soin de toi.

— Merci ! Toi aussi ! Et de Kagamicchi ! J'te passe Momoi !

— Rah... Mais quelle pipelette ! M'enfin c'est bien que tu lui aies dit. Bon... Je voulais moi aussi te souhaiter bonne chance pour demain. Enfin... Vous souhaitez bonne chance, tu passeras le mot à Taiga hein ?

— Ouais, pas de soucis Satsu. Vous aurez l'occas de regarder le match ?

— Oui ! Akashi a tout organisé tu le connais ! On se retrouve tous chez lui demain matin pour regarder en live. D'ailleurs... Kise va dormir à la maison pour être sûr d'être à l'heure. Sinon tu le connais... il est pas comme toi mais pas loin !

— Wah, sérieux ?! Et moi qui avais déjà la pression... M'enfin ça me fait plaisir... Faudra que vous nous fassiez un débrief alors. Évidemment le coach et le capitaine vont pas s'en priver mais j'aime bien avoir votre avis aussi. Vous avez pas forcément la même vision des choses, c'est ça qui est intéressant.

— Oui bien-sûr ! C'est pas aussi pratique de pas être directement sur le terrain... Mais oui on en parlera sans problème. Et faut pas que ça te mette la pression. C'est le premier match de la saison et en plus vous y êtes tous les deux. On pouvait pas louper ça ! Et si on se réunit pas tous à chaque fois... Tu le sais que personne ne loupe un de tes matchs Dai-chan !

— Oh euh... Ok... »

Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne de plus en plus embarrassé et très touché.

« Bon bah j'espère que vous allez kiffer alors. Je te dis à très vite. Bisous Satsu.

— Je suis sûre que ça va être un super match. Après tout c'est la NBA. Bon match Dai-chan ! Et bonne soirée ! Bisous. »

Momoi raccroche en recommençant déjà à sermonner Kise qui met des miettes dans son lit.

**KAGAMI**

En attendant son petit ami, il s'est installé sur son PC dans un coin du salon pour avancer sa partie de Wasteland.

**AOMINE**

Il range son téléphone dans sa poche et prend quelques instants pour trier ses émotions, respirant l'air tiède de la soirée, laissant son regard dériver sur les phares des voitures qui clignotent dans les innombrables artères de la ville. Puis, il rentre dans l'appartement, referme la porte-fenêtre derrière lui et avise Kagami sur son ordinateur.

« Désolé ça a été plus long que prévu... J'ai besoin d'une bière. Tu veux une bière ? »

Kagami se retourne et met son jeu en pause en coupant le son.

« Non t'excuse pas y'a pas de soucis... Non merci... Tout va bien ? »

Taiga se lève de sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui visiblement un peu inquiet.

« Ouais, ça va t'inquiète. »

Il va se prendre une bière au frigo et retourne s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il boit quelques gorgées avant de développer.

« J'ai... j'ai tout dit à Ryota.

— Oh... Ok... »

Kagami vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, se massant la nuque nerveusement.

« Et comment il l'a pris ?

— Il était... très surpris, évidemment. Il m'a posé pas mal de questions auxquelles c'était pas toujours facile de répondre, pour essayer de comprendre. Mais... il l'a pas mal pris ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était plus désolé pour moi qu'autre chose. Je lui ai dit pour toi et moi aussi... C'est là qu'il a commencé à être chiant ! Comme quoi c'était "trop romantique", etc... Il te fait des bisous, d'ailleurs. »

Il reprend une gorgée de bière. La pression est redescendue d'un seul coup, le laissant un peu étourdi. Kagami ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu, il se mordille la lèvre.

« Romantique sérieux ? Mouais... Y'avait pas tellement de dîner aux chandelles ou truc comme ça quand même. Tant mieux si ça s'est bien passé alors... »

La main de Kagami se pose sur sa cuisse et caresse doucement.

« Ouais, je suis... soulagé... J'avais même pas conscience à quel point ça me pesait... »

Il secoue la tête, pensif.

« Oh, et au fait... On va avoir du monde derrière sa télé demain... Apparemment c'est grosse réunion chez Seijuro pour mater le match ! »

Il rigole un peu avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Ah merde... C'était pas vraiment le moment pour que je déballe tout à Ryota quand j'y pense... Il va avoir du mal à tenir sa langue demain !

— T'inquiète... Momoi sera là aussi pour veiller à ce qu'il ne dise pas n'importe quoi. Ils se font ce genre de truc pour tous tes matchs ?!

— Pas tous, nan... Mais apparemment ils les regardent tous... »

Il contemple sa bière à nouveau très embarrassé.

« J'pensais pas qu'ils suivaient assidûment comme ça...

— Elle te l'avait jamais dit ? »

Taiga lui sourit et presse un peu plus sa main sur sa cuisse comme pour le rassurer.

« Ça m'étonne pas. Ce sont tes amis ils veulent te soutenir... C'est le début de ta carrière et puis... Tu réalises un peu un rêve de gosse pour chacun d'eux...

— Ouais, ouais... J'imagine... Ça me fait bizarre quand même. Satsu m'a dit 'faut pas que ça te mette la pression !' Bah si un peu quand même... M'enfin, ça va le faire, hein ! Nouvelle saison, nouvelle équipe... Nouveau et premier petit ami... Tout va bien... Y a vraiment pas de quoi stresser ! »

Kagami sourit et se penche sur lui pour venir embrasser son cou.

« Absolument aucune raison de stresser ! Parce que... Ton nouveau et premier petit ami est là pour t'aider à te détendre... Et il sera là pour fêter la victoire demain soir... Où te consoler de la défaite... »

Taiga se redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux avec défi et riant à moitié.

« Nan y'a pas moyen ! On va tout déchirer demain et on va gagner ! »

Le brun lui rend son sourire quoi qu'avec un peu moins de conviction.

« Ouais, ça va le faire... Ça va le faire ! »

Il triture le col de sa bouteille, songeant à tout ce qui s'est déjà passé, et tout ce qui va se passer encore.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé en emménageant à L.A. faire le grand ménage dans sa vie à ce point. Ça a été tellement plus que de passer d'un point A à un point B et découvrir une nouvelle équipe et une nouvelle ville. Et il a à peine eu le temps de se retourner qu'il a changé de couple, dévoilé ses secrets, fait un aller retour dans son enfer personnel et finalement il respire à nouveau.

Quelque part, il a peur que tout s'effondre, il a peur de s'être trompé. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment à la hauteur pour ça ? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas simplement retomber dans ses vieux travers ? Il a déjà pris ses décisions et il sait qu'elles étaient bonnes, mais...

Il secoue la tête, s'il continue comme ça il va juste se retrouver à tourner en rond dans ses pensées, et ça ne donnera rien de bon.

**KAGAMI**

Il lit la nervosité de son homme dans ce sourire trop timide, dans ses mains qui maltraitent cette pauvre bouteille. Il se rapproche de lui et sa main quitte sa cuisse pour se réfugier sur sa nuque qu'il masse doucement.

« Hey... T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui te tracasse ? »

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux, se détendant doucement à ce contact.

« Y a... Tout qui me tracasse, Taiga... Avoir parlé à Ryota, ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point je suis loin de la vie que j'avais avant... Enfin... Que j'avais y a encore quinze jours ! Quand j'avais discuté avec Satsu c'était pas tout à fait pareil.. Parce que c'est comme ma frangine, elle est dans ma vie depuis toujours... J'imagine rien qui puisse vraiment nous séparer... Ryota, il est juste dans ce deuxième cercle, là où y a tous les gens qui me tiennent à cœur, et... Je sais pas comment te dire ça. J'ai fait tellement d'erreur et je commence à peine à réaliser à quel point j'me suis fait du mal tout seul, à m'empêcher de vivre comme ça... Résultat maintenant... Y a les mots qui se bousculent comme si ça allait plus jamais s'arrêter... Je te parle à toi, à Satsu, maintenant à Ryota... J'déballe tout alors que je faisais jamais ça avant et... Ouais, ça fait beaucoup, quoi. »

Taiga s'affale un peu plus dans le canapé à côté de lui, posant un pied sur la table basse, sa main restant sur sa nuque. Il embrasse doucement sa tempe et pose son autre main sur son estomac.

« Ouais... Je comprends... C'est vrai que les choses se précipitent en ce moment pour toi...

— C'est clair... Je sais que toi t'as peut-être un peu moins de grands bouleversements, mais... toi, ça va ?

— Oui t'inquiète pas pour moi... »

Les lèvres de Kagami se posent une nouvelle fois sur sa tempe tendrement et il ajoute : « Je suis désolé... T'as beaucoup à encaisser... Et avec la reprise nouvelle ville, nouvelle équipe t'as pas le temps de souffler... J'ai été un peu égoïste de t'imposer tout ça. »

Il boit une autre gorgée de bière et se tourne vers son homme.

« Tu m'as rien imposé... J'étais d'accord, j'te rappelle ! » Il ponctue ses mots d'un petit coup de coude. « Et j'ai passé un super week-end avec toi... Mais on a beau être lundi, là c'est l'équivalent d'un dimanche soir, quoi ! On se fait rattraper par la réalité et ça fait tout drôle...

— Hm... La réalité tu veux dire... Sortir de notre bulle et reprendre nos activités professionnelles ? Ouais... Moi aussi j'ai passé un super week-end avec toi... J'crois que j'ai rarement trouvé qu'un week-end était aussi court.

— Sortir de notre bulle tout court, ouais. Quoique... Techniquement, c'est demain qu'on en sort ! »

Il pose un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui a pour effet de faire subitement apparaître une image mentale de Ryota s'exclamant "trrroooop fluffy !". Il se recule en frissonnant d'horreur et en insultant intérieurement cet abruti de blondinet.

Il essaie de chasser ça de ses pensées et remarque :

« Ça me fait penser que faudra que je dise à Shin que son porte-bonheur a ENFIN fonctionné. J'sais pas si t'as remarqué chez moi, y a un maneki neko dans la cuisine. Il me l'a offert avant que je parte. Maintenant, je parie qu'il va me dire de son air docte tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, tu sais quand il ferme les yeux à moitié pour t'expliquer, la vie, là... Bref, il va sans doute dire un truc du genre : 'si tu l'avais placé dans la cuisine dès le départ cela t'aurait facilité les choses. Les toilettes ne sont pas un lieu où les énergies peuvent circuler librement.' Enfin, il dirait ça si j'osais lui dire qu'il était dans les chiottes avant, son chat porte-bonheur ! »

Il se marre et reprend une gorgée de bière et Kagami accompagne son rire.

« Ah ouais pauvre chat... Mais je suis bien content que tu l'aies sorti des chiottes... Au final il m'a porté bonheur à moi aussi ! Je penserai à le remercier la prochaine fois que je viens chez toi.

— Ouais tu feras ça. Et pour remercier Shin, je trouverai bien un truc bizarre qui fait office de gri-gri local. Genre... Un crucifix ?! Ça a l'air d'être vachement en vogue ici. Et en plus ça repousse les démons, si je me fie à _L'Exorciste_ !

— Ah non ! Ne me parle pas de ce film horrible ! »

Son petit ami se serre contre lui instinctivement à l'évocation de cette horreur.

« Hm... Dans le coin on est quand même plus dent de requin que crucifix... Mais j'suis pas sûr que ce soit un porte bonheur. »

Aomine sourit en le voyant se blottir contre lui, définitivement, il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen de le piéger pour qu'ils regardent un film d'horreur ensemble. Si c'est pour qu'il vienne chercher sa protection comme ça... Ça lui convient !

« J'suis à peu près sûr que les dents de requin c'est un porte-bonheur quelque part. Donc ça pourrait faire l'affaire. »

Et maintenant, il a une image mentale de Shintaro faisant du surf avec sa dent de requin en pendentif. Wow... Non, ce mec est bien trop blême pour les plages de L.A.

« Ouais?! Bah écoute si ça convient... Mais c'est un peu kitch quand même... Si Midorima n'a pas peur du ridicule. » Kagami vient poser ses lèvres dans son cou tendrement et murmure. « Hm... Je t'aime Daiki... »

Il frissonne un peu à ce baiser chaud sur sa peau sensible.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Kagami recommence, embrassant de nouveau délicatement sa jugulaire.

Il soupire de bien-être, sentant déjà la pression redescendre.

« Hm... J'aime bien quand tu fais ça, Taiga... »

— Tant mieux... » Son souffle chaud et lourd caresse sa peau. « J'adore faire ça... »

Aomine ferme les yeux, se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé, sa main venant caresser la cuisse de Kagami tandis qu'il profite de sa proximité.

Les lèvres de Taiga ne quittent pas son cou, l'embrassent encore et remontent derrière son oreille et jusqu'à venir mordiller son lobe.

Les yeux toujours clos, il gémit légèrement, crispant un peu sa main sur la cuisse de son petit ami.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit en le sentant réagir à ses baisers. Il continue commençant à les accompagner de sa langue qui goûte sa peau. Sa main caresse son ventre et remonte doucement son t-shirt pour venir toucher sa peau.

Aomine passe aussi ses mains sous ses vêtements, sa respiration plus rapide, apparemment très sensible à ce petit jeu-là.

Il frissonne et soupire plus lourdement, il vient mordiller le cou de son homme, alors que sa main remonte pour caresser son torse qui se soulève amplement et rapidement. Il palpe doucement ses pectoraux et joue avec ses tétons.

Le brun crispe ses mains sur lui, le tirant un peu pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Il se laisse faire et se presse contre lui, remontant ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis sa joue jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il vient caresser sans l'embrasser attendant qu'il en redemande.

**AOMINE**

Il ne réagit pas pendant un moment, savourant la tension qui se crée et fait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il happe ses lèvres entre les siennes et l'embrasse avec gourmandise, sa main nouée sur sa nuque pour ne pas le laisser s'éloigner de lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse faire avec plaisir et se redresse un peu pour venir s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son homme. Il gémit contre ses lèvres qu'il dévore, gourmand. Sa deuxième main rejoint la première sur le corps d'Aomine caressant la peau chaude de ses flancs. Il remonte son t-shirt pour le lui retirer.

Le brun coopère, puis pose ses mains sur ses hanches, venant chercher ses lèvres à nouveau, et soulevant instinctivement le bassin pour se presser contre lui.

Il gémit et bouge un peu pour presser son érection contre lui. Ses mains explorent son corps musclé, son torse, son ventre, ses épaules, ses bras… partout. Il adore sentir la peau chaude et douce d'Aomine sous ses doigts.

**AOMINE**

Les mains de Kagami sur sa peau sont chaudes, rugueuses, et elles éveillent son désir chaque fois qu'elles le touchent. À son tour, il retire le t-shirt de son petit ami pour pouvoir admirer son torse nu. Il vient y poser ses lèvres, sa bouche attirée par un mamelon qu'il vient mordiller et agacer du bout de la langue.

La main de Kagami vient s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, l'invitant à continuer à titiller cette excroissance de chair sensible. Il pousse un râle dans un souffle lourd de désir.

Aomine martyrise son téton jusqu'à le faire rougir, puis passe à l'autre et lui inflige le même traitement, satisfait d'entre les soupirs et gémissements de son petit ami, tandis que ses mains descendent vers ses fesses pour les palper à travers son jean.

**KAGAMI**

Il griffe un peu l'épaule de Daiki et ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux les tirent doucement. Il bouge son bassin cherchant à stimuler son sexe contre lui. Sa main libre vient caresser son bras, tâtant ses biceps musclés. Il gémit faiblement sous les attentions de son homme.

Le brun redresse la tête pour embrasser son cou, laissant courir ses doigts sur les tétons maltraités tandis que de l'autre main, il défait sa ceinture le faisant frissonner Ses doigts glissent aussi jusqu'au pantalon de Daiki qu'il commence à déboutonner d'une main.

Alors que celles de son homme glissent dans son boxer pour se poser sur ses fesses, les baisers de Daiki se font plus enfiévrés et pressés.

Il libère le sexe du brun et commence à le masturber, gémissant contre ses lèvres qui le dévorent. Il aime sentir son empressement, son désir. Dans ces moments, là quand son homme le touche et l'embrasse avec autant de passion et qu'il est aussi entreprenant, il cesse de craindre qu'il se force comme il a pu le faire avec ses ex.

**AOMINE**

Il entrouvre les lèvres sur un gémissement étouffé tandis que la main de son homme s'active sur son membre. Kagami n'a pas son pareil pour lui donner chaud et lui faire oublier ses préoccupations. Là, il ne peut plus penser qu'à ses lèvres, à l'odeur de sa peau, à ses mains... Il lâche ses fesses pour commencer à le masturber à son tour, sans cesser de l'embrasser, mordillant ses lèvres comme s'il comptait les dévorer. C'est bon de sentir avec Kagami sa sexualité s'épanouir, son désir grandir et le laisser s'exprimer librement... Il a l'impression d'avoir des années de sexe à rattraper, et le fait savoir à son petit ami à sa manière, en se montrant gourmand, et même avide !

Un râle de plaisir plus intense s'échappe de la gorge de Kagami. Il rapproche sa main de celle de Daiki et il murmure.

« Ensemble love... J'veux sentir ta queue contre la mienne... »

Comment résister à une telle demande ?! Il répond d'une voix rauque et haletante :

« Alright love... »

Sa main se referme sur leurs verges tendues, les pressant ensemble. Son souffle se bloque un instant tandis qu'il plonge son regard dans les yeux luisants de désir de son petit ami. Il commence à jouer du poignet, la sensation de plaisir décuplée par le contact de sa queue contre la sienne.

De nouveau il happe ses lèvres, revenant caresser ses fesses tandis qu'il les masturbe plus fort.

Kagami se cambre, sa main accompagne la sienne sur leurs sexes et son pouce s'amuse à taquiner leurs glands humides. Les gémissements de Taiga sont étouffés par ses lèvres et n'en sont que plus érotiques. Il savoure ses plaintes qu'il prend plaisir à venir recueillir entre ses lèvres, les mêlant aux siennes lorsqu'il se tend à la caresse du pouce de Kagami sur son gland. Il le serre un peu plus, pressant ses fesses pour le garder près de lui et l'invitant à onduler sur lui alors qu'il s'applique à les faire grimper au septième ciel.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne peut pas maîtriser ses mouvements de toute façon. Ses hanches bougent toute seule, pour accentuer la friction de son sexe contre celui d'Aomine. Il baisse les yeux pour regarder, leurs deux verges serrées dans l'étau de la main de son homme. Sa respiration se fait plus erratiques. Sa main quitte celle d'Aomine pour venir jouer sur son torse et il pince un mamelon entre ses doigts. Sa voix rauque brisée par le plaisir murmure le nom de son homme.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son petit ami onduler, conquis par cette vision et le plaisir qui monte dans ses reins, le poussant à accélérer ses mouvements. Il murmure d'une voix un peu cassée :

« Love... You're so... so fucking sexy... »

Il se sent tout proche de la jouissance, et ajoute dans un souffle :

« Je vais pas tenir longtemps... Tu m'excites trop...

— Come love... Come... »

Les lèvres de Kagami reviennent mordre les siennes, alors qu'il ondule plus sensuellement cherchant des frottements plus appuyés.

Aomine laisse échapper un cri étranglé tandis qu'il s'abandonne au plaisir et à son petit ami. Il plante les ongles dans ses fesses juste avant que l'orgasme ne déferle. Sa main ralentit, il donne encore quelques brefs coups de poignets, et il se répand entre leurs ventres en gémissant contre ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Il admire son homme magnifique dans la jouissance et embrasse ses lèvres, son visage partout. Il le laisse profiter de son orgasme et remplace la main d'Aomine sur son propre sexe pour continuer à se masturber en dévorant son cou et s'enivrant de son odeur.

**AOMINE**

Essoufflé et un peu étourdi, il embrasse son épaule, continuant à caresser ses fesses, plus doucement cette fois.

**KAGAMI**

Les mains d'Aomine remontent sur ses reins lui provoquant des frissons et l'invitant à se cambrer plus. Il gémit dans le cou d'Aomine. Il se masturbe plus vite haletant, sa deuxième main farfouillant plus dans la chevelure brune. Il est proche de la jouissance, le plaisir électrise ses reins.

Aomine se recule un peu et souffle sur ses lèvres, les embrassant et murmurant entre deux baisers :

« I love you... »

Ses mots soufflés avec cette voix. Son coeur s'accélère et il entrouvre la bouche pour libérer une plainte de plaisir quand il jouit à son tour, son sperme venant se mêler à celui de son homme sur leurs ventres.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne en le sentant jouir, et son sperme chaud qui éclabousse sa peau. Il se penche sur lui, appuyant son front contre le sien, sa main nouée sur sa nuque.

« That was awesome, love...

— Y-yeah... It was... », la voix de Kagami qui plane, est un peu haletante de son orgasme.

Il pose ses lèvres sur sa tempe, sa joue, puis sa bouche.

« Et le mieux... C'est que je suis complètement détendu, maintenant... »

Il sourit, caressant les cheveux de Taiga moites de sueur. Ivre de son orgasme, le regard de son homme est un peu flou quand il le lève sur lui. Les lèvres de Taiga s'étirent en un sourire doux et se posent doucement sur les siennes, avant de s'entrouvrir pour murmurer d'une voix un peu traînante.

« I love you too Daiki... »

Aomine observe un peu amusé le visage de son homme embrumé par le plaisir.

« Je t'aime aussi. T'as l'air complètement ivre, tu sais ! »

Taiga rit doucement et pose son front sur son épaule en se blottissant contre lui.

«Hm... Une minute... Laisse moi redescendre... J'suis grave détendu aussi...

— Je vois ça... » murmure-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras et en massant sa nuque doucement.

Encore un avantage du sexe, donc : c'est idéal pour faire redescendre la pression quand on stresse. Y a-t-il seulement des inconvénients au sexe ? Il y réfléchit avec sérieux, mais, satisfait, constate qu'il n'en trouve aucun.

**KAGAMI**

Il profite du moment, laissant les hormones du plaisir et la main de son homme achever de le détendre.

Il est perplexe. Le plaisir qu'il ressent avec Aomine est tellement différent de ce qu'il a vécu avec Levi. Ce n'est pas uniquement une question de sentiments, de sensibilités, ça tient aussi dans la façon dont Aomine le touche et le regarde. Ses mains sont avides, son regard est brûlant. Il se sent désiré, il se sent aimé entièrement. Il aime cette sensation qui le rend à la fois plus sensible et plus timide. Il ne peut pas lutter contre l'urgence de se dévoiler entièrement à lui, c'est un besoin impérieux effrayant mais tellement grisant.

Il serre doucement un peu plus son homme contre lui de son bras qui entoure ses épaules. Cet homme le met à nu. Cette impression de ne rien pouvoir cacher est déroutante et dans le même temps tellement plaisante. Il se sent simplement libre. Libre d'être lui-même. Daiki l'aime entier, comme il est. Et c'est foutrement apaisant.

Il embrasse son cou au goût salé par la sueur, il souffle doucement. Ils sont là depuis un moment à ne plus parler, à juste profiter.

« Douche ? »

**AOMINE**

Sa douce rêverie vole en éclats à ce petit mot. Il rejette la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé et râle :

« Oh, nan... Ça y est, je viens de trouver un inconvénient au sexe... Faut se laver tout le temmmmmps ! En plus on est des sportifs, on prend déjà plein de douches ! Et puis tu sais trop d'eau et de savon c'est pas bon pour la peau ! Et j'veux pas vieillir avant l'âge, moi ! »

_Et merde, voilà que j'me mets à parler comme Ryota en plus..._

Taiga éclate de rire.

« Hm... J'ai jamais vu ça comme un inconvénient. Mais si c'est que ça... J'pense qu'on peut y survivre. Tu fais comme tu veux love. Mais j'aime bien être propre avant de me coucher. »

Le tigre se recule légèrement pour lui refaire face et il recouvre de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.

« Ok, bah moi j'ai trop la flemme, j'reporte à demain... Tant pis, tu dormiras avec un petit ami crasseux. »

— Ok. »

Taiga pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever. Il récupère son t-shirt au sol et le lui lance.

« Essuies-toi un peu quand même... »

Son ventre est toujours maculé de leur spermes. Kagami à moitié débraillé, jean toujours ouvert, il remonte juste son caleçon et file jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Aomine le suit des yeux, amusé, puis regarde le t-shirt que lui a balancé Kagami. Ouais, de toute façon il fallait le mettre au sale, alors... Il hausse les épaules et s'essuie de sorte à ne pas être trop poisseux, puis fait un détour par la salle de bain pour le jeter dans le panier à linge, sifflant son homme nu au passage, puis rejoint la chambre où il achève de se déshabiller en vitesse. Après quoi, il se glisse sous la couette et ferme les yeux en attendant son petit ami, sans penser à rien de particulier pour une fois, ce qui est plutôt reposant il doit bien l'admettre.

La douche de Taiga est rapide. L'eau de la douche arrête de couler, il se passe encore quelques minutes avant que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Taiga passe devant la porte de la chambre et retourne au salon duquel il revient rapidement pour enfin le rejoindre. Vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, il se glisse dans le lit à côté de lui.

Aomine, qui n'attendait que ça, se colle aussitôt à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et passant sa jambe par-dessus les siennes, sans aucun égard pour la propreté de son petit ami.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et passe son bras autour des épaules de son homme pour le serrer contre lui. Il embrasse doucement ses cheveux. Il adore le côté câlin d'Aomine. Sentir son corps contre le sien, son poids peser légèrement sur lui, sa chaleur se communiquer à son propre corps, et son odeur emplir ses narines, c'est agréable, apaisant. Il a l'impression d'être déconnecté de la réalité quand il est dans ce cocon de douceur. Il ferme les yeux. Il est bien. Détendu. Il ne pense plus au match du lendemain. Il ne pense plus à ses angoisses habituelles. Il ne pense plus à rien… Ou si... Il pense. Il pense à Aomine et à toutes ces sensations. Il laisse son cerveau les explorer : la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur entêtante, particulièrement après le sexe, sa respiration.

« Bonne nuit love... »

Aomine lui répond par un marmonnement qui signifie probablement la même chose, le serrant un peu plus contre lui de sorte qu'il n'a plus guère le loisir de bouger. Il embrasse encore son front. Les yeux clos, bercé par la respiration de son petit ami, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, il se laisse happer par le sommeil doucement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello à tous !**

**Et voilà le chapitre du dimanche, va y avoir de l'action ! On a pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors on espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Et oui, nos deux fauves sont pas mal à fleur de peau en effet... Mais ils vont avoir l'occasion de se défouler dans ce chapitre ! En tout bien et tout honneur, pour une fois :D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

C'est en ayant particulièrement bien dormi pour une veille de match qu'il ouvre les yeux quand l'alarme du réveil retentit. Il l'éteint rapidement. La couverture à glisser, il fait chaud dans la pièce. Il n'y a plus qu'un drap qui les couvre à peine. Il sent le corps chaud de son homme contre son dos, son front contre sa nuque, son souffle régulier sur sa peau et sa main sur son ventre qu'il tient fermement dans la sienne. Il sourit heureux de l'avoir près de lui, il ne se réveille jamais aussi détendu avant un match.

Il tente de se retourner un peu entre ses bras, malgré sa prise qui comme la veille au soir semble bien serrée autour de lui.

**AOMINE**

Ce n'est même pas l'alarme qui le réveille, mais Kagami qui remue pour semble-t-il échapper à son étreinte. Il grogne de désapprobation et consent finalement à le laisser bouger, et comme il se tourne dans sa direction, il en profite pour se blottir à nouveau contre lui, respirant l'odeur de sa peau. Il a tout oublié du programme de la journée, il sait juste qu'il veut rester dans la chaleur enveloppante de son homme, réfugié contre lui sans penser à rien, en bref, se comporter comme le gros chat noir qu'on l'a accusé d'être !

**KAGAMI**

Il fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux et sur la nuque de son homme, se laissant emprisonner encore une fois dans ses bras avec plaisir. Il embrasse tendrement son front et il profite quelques minutes de son gros chat ronronnant dans ses bras. Puis, sans cesser de jouer dans sa chevelure, un peu à contrecœur il faut l'avouer, il souffle doucement à son oreille.

« On doit se lever Dai… Si tu me libères je vais te préparer un café. »

**AOMINE**

Il hésite un instant à faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, mais il y a quand même le mot "café" dans la phrase de Kagami... Finalement, il pose un baiser ensommeillé sur ses pectoraux et desserre son étreinte, basculant sur le dos pour le laisser se lever.

**KAGAMI**

Ce mec est vraiment un gros chat trop mignon. Il se penche sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et se redresse sans un mot. Il enfile rapidement un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur bien larges. Et il sort de la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte histoire que son homme ne se rendorme pas totalement. Du moins, il espère que le bruit de la machine et l'odeur du café frais le maintiendront un peu en alerte.

Dans la cuisine, il s'attelle à la préparation des boissons chaudes, lui préférant le thé, et au petit déjeuner. Il met le riz à réchauffer et sort de quoi préparer des omelettes. Il interrompt la préparation du petit déjeuner pour retourner dans la chambre avec une tasse de café fumante. Daiki semble s'être totalement rendormi, le drap ne recouvrant plus grand-chose de son corps magnifique. Il pose la tasse fumante sur le chevet à côté du lit avant de grimper au-dessus d'Aomine pour embrasser son torse, remonter sur sa clavicule, fureter dans son cou, effleurer sa mâchoire et sa joue avant de terminer sa course sur ses lèvres.

« Café ? »

**AOMINE**

Quelque chose se promène sur lui et le fait frissonner, ramenant sa conscience à la surface, puis il entend deux jolies syllabes.

« Café... » approuve-t-il en s'étirant un peu avant d'entrouvrir les paupières. « 'Morning love...

— Salut... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à son homme, sa voix rauque du réveil est agréablement sexy à son oreille. Et en laissant un peu encore traîner ses lèvres sur lui, il se redresse pour le libérer et récupère la tasse fumante.

Aomine se frotte le visage et s'assoit dans le lit, s'éclairant un peu quand il aperçoit le mug rempli du breuvage sacré.

« Hm... Thanks... »

Il inspire l'arôme du café et boit une petite gorgée avant de demander :

« Quelle heure il est ? J'ai trop bien dormi... J'aurais pu dormir presque jusqu'à ce soir je crois !

— 8h20 je pense... Il faut qu'on parte vers 9h pour être à l'heure au gymnase. »

Il sourit, relevant sa jambe sur le lit et posant son menton sur son genou.

« J'ai super bien dormi aussi... »

Et il avoue en rougissant un peu, son cœur se réchauffant dans sa poitrine : « J'crois que j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi avant un événement important. Thanks. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son petit ami, intégrant les informations au fur et à mesure. Et soudain, il se rappelle qu'aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier !

« Ah ouais, le match ! Bah moi non plus... J'avais même carrément oublié tu vois... C'est assez exceptionnel... Hm... grâce à toi du coup j'vais tenir une super forme... »

Il souffle sur son café en souriant à Kagami, et de sa main libre vient caresser son genou.

« Alors du coup tu dors bien même si je fais le poulpe toute la nuit ? »

Taiga rigole un peu.

« Ben… J'me demande si c'est pas ça qui m'a aidé en fait… Parce que d'habitude j'ai tendance à me retourner en permanence et ça me réveille forcément.

— Ah ouais je vois... j't'ai empêché de bouger ! Bon, bah cool, alors. Moi j'crois que c'est de m'accrocher à toi que j'ai trouvé détendant et réconfortant... Donc c'est bien on a déjà trouvé une manière de dormir bénéfique pour nous deux... »

Il replonge le nez dans son café, qui lui fait du bien et éclaircit son esprit embrumé.

« Oui... Faut croire. Mais clairement ça m'a pas dérangé... Et c'était très agréable pour s'endormir hier soir. » répond Taiga en s'allongeant dans le lit bras croisé sous la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « Mais maintenant... J't'avoue que j'commence à me sentir nerveux pour le match de ce soir... Faut pas qu'on se rate ! »

Aomine tourne la tête vers lui et observe son visage. Il connaît cette expression impatiente, et ça lui rappelle des souvenirs. Kagami fait toujours cette tête-là quand il pense à un match qui risque d'être difficile, et dont les enjeux sont importants. Il ressemble un peu à un gamin à qui on a promis un week-end à Disneyland. Il sourit, il aime bien le voir comme ça.

Puis, il se met à songer à son tour à ce match, et ça ne tarde pas à le réveiller tout à fait. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite, et la tension envahit aussitôt son corps si détendu après cette bonne nuit de sommeil. Il est moins nerveux que la veille, cependant, et au stress s'ajoutent l'impatience et le désir de se retrouver sur le terrain et de faire face à ses adversaires. Il veut de nouveau éprouver cette exaltation si particulière qu'il ressent avec un ballon entre les mains, au milieu de joueurs aussi désireux d'en découdre que lui.

Ce match est une étape importante pour sa carrière, et il a la sensation que quelle que soit la façon dont les choses se passent, il en ressortira plus neuf, plus apte à se recentrer et à recommencer sa vie. Il a besoin d'entrer pour de vrai dans sa saison. Finis les préparatifs, ça commence maintenant. Et il a besoin que ça fonctionne, il en a vraiment besoin.

« Je suis nerveux aussi... dit-il finalement. Il faut qu'on se concentre, aujourd'hui. Qu'on mette toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Clairement! Et ça commence par un solide petit déjeuner ! »

Le moment de rêverie semble terminé en tout cas pour Kagami qui se redresse.

« Je vais finir de nous préparer ça. Ce sera prêt dans dix minutes. »

Son petit ami ponctue sa phrase d'un baiser sur sa joue et sort pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Aomine termine rapidement sa tasse de café et profite des quelques minutes qui lui restent avant le petit-déjeuner pour aller se doucher en vitesse. Il réapparaît nettement plus frais, juste couvert par une serviette autour de sa taille, et fait comme chez lui pour mettre de la musique, quelque chose de bien pêchu pour les motiver à affronter cette journée.

**KAGAMI**

Ça lui plaît que Daiki se sente à l'aise chez lui. Il le regarde faire et... Le reluque en se disant que c'est le moment de le faire parce que la journée va être longue et qu'il ne pourra pas s'autoriser ça avant d'être rentré... Ni de le toucher d'ailleurs. La torture ! C'est comme avoir un bon steak bien saignant devant soi et de ne pas avoir le droit de le manger !

Il sert les bols d'omelette au riz et rejoint son homme au salon.

« Allez viens manger. La journée va être longue ! »

**AOMINE**

Déjà perdu dans ses pensées, il est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la baie vitrée qu'il a ouverte, regardant le soleil briller sur cette nouvelle journée, plongé dans la musique, quand la voix de Kagami le ramène à la réalité.

« Yes, j'arrive ! »

Il le rejoint pour avaler son petit-déjeuner, c'est vrai qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'un maximum d'énergie aujourd'hui.

« Thanks, love. Au fait, t'étonnes pas aujourd'hui si j'ai l'air un peu distrait et distant. C'est toujours comme ça avant un match important. J'ai tendance à faire le vide et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'être un peu centré sur moi-même. Donc je suis pas vraiment distrait en fait... Mais je suis en train de me préparer mentalement, quoi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme surpris, mais plutôt reconnaissant qu'il le prévienne.

« Ok... Je comprends. Merci de me l'avoir dit... »

Il termine son petit déjeuner en murmurant.

« De toute façon à partir du moment où on au gymnase... On doit faire gaffe alors... C'est pas plus mal... »

_Mais ça fera pas moins mal..._

« Et... Après le match ? Tu préfères rester seul ou on peut passer la nuit ensemble ? »

Aomine relève la tête vers lui en souriant.

« Après le match ? Je serais plutôt déçu si je devais passer la nuit seul... »

Il sourit, réalisant seulement quand Daiki a terminé sa phrase qu'il avait presque arrêté de respirer.

« Cool... »

Il passe une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Il se lève pour débarrasser la table. Il n'a surtout pas envie d'être en retard.

« Je crois que le match se passe plus près de chez toi que de chez moi... Donc plutôt chez toi si ça te va... En plus... »

**AOMINE**

Il hésite, puis se mordille la lèvre, un peu embarrassé. Il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, mais maintenant, ça le frappe en pleine figure. S'il veut aménager son appartement, ce n'est pas seulement pour s'en faire un cocon. C'est aussi parce que...

« Tu vois, tant que j'ai pas un peu personnalisé mon appart... Dans ma tête ça reste un peu celui que j'étais censé partager avec Lola. Alors ça me fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression que c'est pas tout à fait chez moi... Et encore moins chez nous... Le tien il est plus... neutre, de ce point de vue-là. »

_Vu que Levi n'y a jamais mis les pieds_, ajoute-t-il mentalement.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme et hoche la tête doucement. Il voit très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Parce que s'ils envisagent un jour de s'installer ensemble, il n'est pas sûr de se sentir à l'aise dans l'appartement qu'il a choisi avec elle. Il y'a juste un truc qui le chiffonne... Il pense encore Lola et lui en "nous" ? C'est vrai que leur rupture est récente mais finalement il n'avait vécu ensemble dans cet appartement que quelques jours.

« Chez… vous ? »

**AOMINE**

Le sang lui monte au visage, accentuant son embarras. Il répond donc doucement, sans trop regarder son petit ami :

« Ouais... J'veux dire... Je sais bien qu'on habite pas ensemble, mais quand tu viens chez moi, ça devient un peu 'chez nous'... Parce que je veux que tu t'y sentes bien... Et là, en l'état, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué que ça le devienne parce que même si ça a pas duré longtemps, j'y habitais avec mon ex...

— Oh... Oh... Tu voulais dire toi et moi... Je croyais que tu parlais d'elle et toi... »

Taiga se mordille la lèvre un peu gêné lui aussi visiblement.

« Non mais... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'aime bien quand tu fais comme chez toi ici... Comme tout à l'heure quand tu as mis la musique. Si tu te sens bien ici ça me fait plaisir... »

À ces mots, Aomine retrouve le sourire.

« Bon, bah on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, alors. Tant mieux. T'en fais pas, y a plus de 'nous', pour Lola et moi. Y a plus de 'Lola et moi'. Même si... j'te cache pas que je tiens toujours à elle. »

_Daiki, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça !_

« Enfin, j'veux dire... C'est une amie pour moi. Même si elle le voit pas comme ça... Et je sais pas si elle le verra comme ça un jour... »

_Tu t'enfonces, abruti !_

« Bref. On aura sûrement l'occasion d'en parler, enfin si tu veux bien... mais juste, t'inquiète pas. Je veux pas revenir en arrière. C'est avec toi que je suis en couple et ça c'est très clair dans ma tête. »

**KAGAMI**

_Ne pas être inquiet, ne pas être jaloux._

Il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de ça. Il ne s'imagine pas rester ami avec Levi, ça a été trop dur, trop intense. Il ne pourrait pas agir naturellement avec lui, sans rancœur. Même si c'est certain il regrettera le partenaire de surf. Il y'a trop de passif avec Levi pour pouvoir rester ami. Au mieux il pourrait le tolérer quand il fera des sorties avec les autres. Il ne se souvient même pas de comment c'était d'être juste amis avec lui.

Aomine et Lola ils ont toujours été en couple. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent être amis ? Clairement cette idée ça ne le réjouit pas. Il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer, mais ça l'angoisse. Pourtant il a confiance en Daiki, bien plus qu'il n'avait confiance en Levi. Il se sent con de penser comme ça, de se sentir menacé et d'avoir peur. Il n'a pas le droit de juger. Il n'a pas le droit de les empêcher de construire une nouvelle relation ensemble. Ça ne le concerne et ses insécurités ne doivent pas empêcher Daiki d'avoir des amis. Surtout que Lola est venue ici pour lui à la base et qu'elle est la seule personne proche que Daiki ait dans ce pays.

« Ok… Ouais… On pourra en reparler. »

Il jette un œil à l'heure.

« Faut qu'on bouge. Tu devrais aller t'habiller. »

**AOMINE**

Il a l'impression que Kagami garde quelque chose pour lui, mais ce n'est pas le moment de pousser le sujet. Il sait qu'il a été maladroit mais il ne peut pas régler ça en quelques mots. Il n'a même pas réglé la question avec Lola ! Sa relation avec Taiga est encore très jeune et il tâtonne et oui, il leur reste encore des choses dont ils doivent discuter. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir cartonné dans leur premier match avec les Lakers.

Il se lève donc et déclare : « Ok ! J'vais m'habiller en vitesse. T'avise pas de filer sans moi ! »

Sur ce, il disparaît dans la chambre pour enfiler ses fringues, et réapparaît quelques instants plus tard, son sac de sport sur l'épaule.

« Ok, on y va. C'est vraiment pas le jour pour être en retard, pas vrai ?! »

Il lui sourit et vient l'enlacer une dernière fois jusqu'au soir.

« Je t'aime. »

Et il le serre fort dans ses bras comme pour appuyer son propos et lui faire sentir à quel point.

**KAGAMI**

Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et profite de cette étreinte, enlaçant sa taille et le serrant aussi contre lui. Il est nerveux pour ce match, stressé de jouer avec Aomine et avec la nouvelle équipe. Et il n'est pas encore totalement serein dans sa nouvelle relation avec Daiki malgré la nuit très détendue qu'il a passée, malgré la sensation de plénitude qu'il avait la veille. Tout ça cumulé, son cœur est un peu serré, son estomac noué et son rythme cardiaque beaucoup trop rapide. Il essaie de se calmer avec cette étreinte. Mais c'est d'une efficacité toute relative. Il s'écarte légèrement pour rencontrer les lèvres de Daiki et l'embrasser.

Aomine pose une main sur sa nuque et la masse avec douceur tout en lui rendant tendrement son baiser, puis il pose son front contre le sien et murmure à voix basse :

« Don't worry, love. Même quand on peut pas le montrer, même quand on n'est pas 'ensemble', ça enlève rien à la réalité de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Et c'est aussi ça qui me donnera de la force ce soir. Même quand je pense pas à toi, t'es dans ma tête. Je t'aime, et c'est ça que ça veut dire pour moi. Que t'es toujours dans ma tête. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère encore à ces mots. Il sourit, touché par ces paroles. Aomine comprend ses angoisses et fait tout pour le rassurer, il trouve les mots justes à chaque fois. Il a un don. Il a l'impression que personne n'a jamais réussi à lui parler comme ça.

« Thanks... It makes sense... Toi aussi, t'es toujours dans ma tête... Je t'aime Daiki. Je t'aime tellement. »

Il sourit et embrasse encore son petit ami doucement avant de s'écarter et de souffler : « Prêt pour tout déchirer ? »

Le brun le regarde en souriant.

« Plus prêt que je l'ai jamais été ! »

**AOMINE**

Et il réalise en le disant à quel point c'est vrai. Il a beau être stressé, nerveux... à se sentir encore une fois au bord de la falaise, près de tomber dans le vide... Il n'a probablement jamais été aussi préparé face à un défi lesté d'enjeux qui lui tiennent à cœur. Il s'approche encore une fois pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Toi et moi. Y a rien dont on soit pas capable. On s'en est juste pas encore rendu compte. Mais ça commence aujourd'hui. »

Et il n'a certainement jamais éprouvé non plus une conviction suffisante pour prononcer ce genre de mots. Mais aujourd'hui, oui.

Il se recule et ouvre la porte en grand.

« Allez, go ! Au boulot ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il réajuste son sac sur son épaule et le suit à l'extérieur de l'appartement en souriant, content de la confiance de son petit ami. C'est amusant de le voir comme ça. Ils descendent de l'immeuble et prennent un taxi pour rejoindre le gymnase. Installés sur la banquette arrière leurs doigts se mêlent pour cette dernière ligne droite, avant de ne penser qu'au basket.

Le véhicule s'arrête. Il adresse un dernier sourire à son homme en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je paye… Vas-y. »

Il sort son portefeuille, pendant que Daiki descend et disparaît dans le gymnase. Quelques minutes plus tard il le suit à l'intérieur. Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, mais on ressent déjà la tension et l'excitation parmi les joueurs. Ce soir c'est le premier match de la saison pour l'équipe. La journée va être consacrée à la préparation. Entraînement, repos, briefing sur l'équipe adverse puis sur la stratégie et enfin à 19h, ils seront sur le parquet pour disputer ce match.

Silencieusement, il salue l'équipe trop nerveux pour parler. Il se met en tenue. Jake le capitaine le taquine un peu, mais n'insiste pas trop pour le dérider. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ils doivent tous se concentrer et se préparer sérieusement.

Quand tous les joueurs sont là, Jake s'avance au milieu du vestiaire.

« Les gars… Aujourd'hui, on doit tout donner. C'est que le premier match mais… C'est LE premier match. C'est celui qui donne le ton de la saison. Pour nous mais aussi pour tous les supporters qui sont derrières nous et qui attendent du spectacle et des victoires. »

Il regarde un à un ses joueurs.

« Je sais ce que vous valez tous… Oui même vous Daiki et Taiga. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous. »

Certains des joueurs approuvent, les autres se contentent de sourire. Mais tout le monde est prêt et soudé pour ce match. Taiga inspire profondément, sa jambe bouge toute seule quand il est assis sur le banc. Il a besoin de se défouler maintenant, d'urgence. Il est tendu, inquiet. Dans sa tête, les questions se bousculent, les angoisses s'entrechoquent. Est-ce qu'il sera à la hauteur ? Est-ce qu'il va réussir à faire ses preuves ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment à sa place ici ? Toujours les mêmes questions qui le tourmentent avant chaque match et qui ne se taisent que lorsqu'il bouge et s'active, que lorsqu'il est dans le jeu.

**AOMINE**

Du coin de l'œil, il remarque la nervosité de Kagami et il voudrait bien poser une main sur cette jambe qui bouge toute seule pour l'apaiser, mais il ne peut pas, évidemment. Il écoute calmement le capitaine parler. Contrairement à Kagami, il ne laisse rien filtrer, il est assis immobile sur son banc, le visage fermé. Son esprit est clair et vide. Il a atteint ce point de très grande concentration où le monde extérieur n'a plus guère d'effet sur lui. Au fond, la nervosité et le trac font battre son cœur, mais il peut les ignorer, les laisser en arrière-plan comme un bruit de fond duquel on s'accommode. Cela dit, il a lui aussi de l'énergie à dépenser et souffle de soulagement quand Jake donne le signal pour qu'ils quittent les vestiaires et commencent l'entraînement.

Le début de la journée file à toute vitesse. L'ambiance sur le terrain est électrique. Aomine s'applique, toujours calmement. Au déjeuner, toute l'équipe prend son repas ensemble et ils s'exercent encore, quoique de façon plus tranquille, au cours de l'après-midi. La pression monte au cours des heures et enfin, vient le moment de partir pour le complexe sportif où ils doivent disputer le match de ce soir. Une fois sur place, ils se réunissent dans les vestiaires pour un brief sur la stratégie en présence du coach. Il ne leur reste plus que quelques minutes avant d'entrer sur le parquet et rencontrer leurs premiers adversaires de la saison, les Suns de Phoenix !

**MOMOI**

Pourtant pas du genre à se montrer nerveuse, aujourd'hui, elle est sur des charbons ardents. Elle n'a pas écouté un mot de ce que lui a raconté un Kise particulièrement bavard sur le chemin pour se rendre chez Akashi. L'empereur les reçoit avec son faste et son calme habituels, les installant dans une grande pièce uniquement dédiée à visionner des films, avec un très grand écran et une foule de sièges confortables où se poser. Tous les autres sont déjà arrivés. Kise ne tient plus en place et Akashi le fait asseoir et se taire en lui lançant l'un de ces regards glacials dont il a le secret. Le blond va probablement se calmer... Pendant au moins cinq minutes !

Elle accepte d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire nerveux le thé que lui tend Akashi, qui lève un sourcil devant sa mine angoissée.

« Tu as l'air bien anxieuse.

— Je devrais pas, je sais c'est idiot, mais ce match est particulièrement important pour Kagami-kun et Dai-chan.

— En effet. Je suis plutôt curieux de découvrir leurs performances au sein de cette nouvelle équipe.

— Les astres leur sont favorables à tous les deux, fait remarquer Midorima qui a l'air lui aussi curieusement et inhabituellement stressé, vu la façon dont il triture son porte-bonheur du jour – une pomme d'un rouge flamboyant qui fait saliver Murasakibara, assis à ses côtés.

— Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, assure Himuro de son côté avec un mystérieux sourire. Taiga est prêt.

Momoi acquiesce. Daiki aussi, elle en est sûre. Il a eu un emménagement à L.A. pour le moins mouvementé, mais elle a confiance en lui pour gérer tout ça. Elle sait qu'il a tendance à être nerveux, mais aussi de quoi il est capable quand il se fixe un objectif. Il a toujours été le basketteur le plus redoutable qu'elle connaisse, et d'après elle ça n'est pas près de changer.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, soudain déconcertée.

« Mais au fait, Tetsu n'est pas venu ?!

— Je suis là depuis le début... la contredit une petite voix sur sa gauche.

— Oh, Tetsu-kun ! Je t'avais pas vu ! »

Il hausse vaguement les épaules, ne se donnant pas la peine de formuler un commentaire, et préférant siroter placidement son milkshake. Elle l'observe en souriant. Elle est presque sûre qu'au fond de lui, lui aussi a le trac pour ses amis. Elle reporte son attention sur la télévision.

« Les gars, ça va commencer ! »

**KAGAMI**

Dans les vestiaires occupés par les Lakers l'ambiance est plutôt calme. Chacun gère son stress à sa façon. Quelques uns plaisantent discrètement, d'autres restent silencieux à faire le vide. La clameur des gradins filtrent faiblement jusqu'ici alors que les spectacles précédents les matchs sont en train de se terminer.

Pour la première fois il a enfilé le maillot des Lakers, il a admiré les lettres de son nom s'afficher dans le dos avec une certaine émotion et l'impression que tout ça n'était pas réel. Le 10 n'était pas disponible alors il a pris le numéro 11 de Kuroko.

Il est assis sur le banc. Il a pu se défouler ce matin et cet après-midi et ça a apaisé un peu son esprit. Mais sa jambe recommence à trembler malgré tout, il ne s'en aperçoit même pas alors qu'il fixe le sol de carrelage gris moche. Il est impatient. Impatient de fouler le parquet et de toucher la balle. Le coach leur a fait ses dernières recommandations. Ça va être à eux. Ils n'attendent plus que le signal de Jake.

**AOMINE**

« Allez les gars, on y va ! » s'exclame le capitaine.

Il inspire un grand coup. Ok, c'est le moment. Il se lève et pose une main sur l'épaule de Kagami et s'adresse à lui en japonais.

« Ça va le faire. Je t'aime. »

Il lui sourit et s'éloigne pour remonter avec les autres le couloir apparemment interminable qui mène jusqu'au terrain. Quand ils en ressortent, c'est comme passer dans un autre monde. La lumière des projecteurs lui semble aveuglante, le bruit de la foule assourdissant. Puis, tout à coup, tandis qu'il s'avance pour toper dans la main des joueurs adverses, il perd toute sa nervosité et un calme quasi surnaturel l'envahit. Il rejoint ensuite le banc où il s'assoit avec les autres joueurs qui ne font pas partie du cinq de départ.

De là, il observe, ultra-concentré. Le match démarre très vite, avec un premier panier des Lakers à la deuxième minute de jeu. Il est si absorbé par le jeu qu'il sursaute quand le coach, après avoir fait signe au numéro 8 de sortir, le regarde et déclare : « À toi. Tu gonfles notre score avant la fin du premier quart-temps, ok ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Pigé. »

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir ou de réaliser, il se lève et rejoint ses coéquipiers sur le parquet. Gonfler le score ? Ça, c'est dans ses cordes.

**KAGAMI**

Assis sur le banc, il regarde son homme entrer en scène et sa jambe bouge plus vite. Il a envie d'y aller aussi, être sur le terrain le démange, et puis il est nerveux pour lui. Mais dès le premier panier que son homme fait entrer la nervosité laisse place à une immense fierté qui gonfle son cœur. Il est impressionnant, magique quand il est sur le terrain. Aomine a l'étoffe d'une légende. Sa jambe cesse de bouger et c'était comme s'il était sur le terrain avec lui. Absorbé, il ne lâche pas le jeu des yeux et les points s'enchaînent dans un panier ou l'autre, le jeu va vite et pour un premier quart temps les deux équipes y vont forts.

**MOMOI**

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, elle ne songe même pas à engueuler Kise qui lui écrase le bras sous sa poigne alors qu'ils regardent leur ami rejoindre le terrain. Elle a l'impression d'y être, son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine.

« Allez, montre-leur, Dai-chan ! » l'encourage-t-elle, même si c'est surtout elle-même qu'elle cherche à rassurer !

Elle s'exclame en chœur avec Kise lorsqu'il marque son premier panier. De par leurs caractères plus réservés, les autres montrent moins leur enthousiasme, mais on les sent captivés par la performance de leur ex-coéquipier, et même Himuro semble plutôt intéressé.

« Il a toujours peur pour son genou, remarque Akashi.

— D'où tu vois ça, toi ?! s'insurge Kise. Il donne tout, là !

— Non, mais ça viendra », répond tranquillement Akashi avec un demi sourire.

Momoi n'ajoute rien, mais Akashi a raison. Cela dit, ça n'enlève rien à la performance spectaculaire de son meilleur ami. Il déploie des trésors d'ingéniosité et d'habileté. Peu importe d'où vient la balle, il parvient toujours à la réceptionner. Il marque comme à son habitude avec un talent presque surnaturel d'où qu'il soit positionné, même gêné par des adversaires dont certains arborent une carrure assez impressionnante.

« Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Je le savais. »

Elle sourit, son stress quelque peu apaisé.

**AOMINE**

Il est chez lui sur n'importe quel terrain de basket, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception. Il n'a probablement jamais été aussi concentré de sa vie et joue en faisant totalement abstraction de ce qui se trouve au-delà des limites du terrain. La cadence est rapide, le jeu est rude, et il se retrouve rapidement en sueur. Il est trop tôt pour déterminer vers quel club penche la balance, mais une chose est certaine : ce soir, son équipe a le feu sacré. Il n'y a rien de comparable à un match où les joueurs sont exactement sur la même longueur d'onde, se comprenant instinctivement et s'adaptant les uns aux autres à mesure que la situation évolue. Dans ces circonstances-là, on ne peut que donner le meilleur de soi-même. Il n'est plus que pure énergie, son intuition et son sens du jeu l'aident à saisir la moindre opportunité, et il se focalise uniquement sur sa mission : marquer un maximum de points en une poignée de minutes. Et il parvient même à mettre le dernier panier sur le buzzer indiquant la fin du premier quart temps.

Un peu étourdi, il se dirige vers le banc. Un match de compétition, c'est toujours extrêmement intense, et celui-là ne fait pas exception, mais il a encore plein d'énergie à revendre et il espère qu'on le fera revenir. Il veut jouer le plus longtemps possible pour ce premier match : maintenant qu'il a goûté de nouveau à l'adrénaline de la compétition, c'est difficile de ne pas en vouloir plus...

Alors qu'il quitte le terrain, son regard dérivant machinalement sur les gradins, il se fige en apercevant une spectatrice bien particulière.

Lola...

Ils échangent un bref regard. La jeune femme lui sourit. Trop déconcerté pour réagir, il ne le lui rend pas, et attrape sans réfléchir la bouteille d'eau et la serviette qu'on lui tend.

**KISE**

Il souffle lui aussi de soulagement quand son ami sort au premier quart temps.

« Daikicchi a grave assuré ! Oh la la… J'en suis tout nerveux… »

Il bouge dans tous les sens sur son fauteuil, comme s'il ne trouvait pas une position suffisamment confortable.

« Oh ! Vous avez vu Kagamicchi a le numéro 11 ! Tu crois que tu vas lui porter chance Kurokocchi ?

— Ah oui… Il m'avait dit de regarder le premier match… Je suppose que c'était pour ça.

— Tu pourrais montrer plus d'enthousiasme.

— Mais si ça me fait plaisir. »

Il gigote toujours et se lève même pour arpenter la pièce, se resserre à boire, prend un biscuit à grignoter.

« Hm… Chont bons ces cookies. »

**KAGAMI**

Aomine n'a pas un regard vers lui. Mais il l'avait prévenu, il ne s'en formalise pas. Même si lui n'a d'yeux que pour lui quand il sort du terrain. Il n'a pas tout donné et pourtant il a déjà fait des étincelles. Daiki semble un instant décontenancé, mais il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de question, le coach l'appelle. C'est à lui d'entrer en jeu. Il écoute attentivement le débriefe, le regard rivé sur le parquet. Il joue au même poste que Aomine il a donc la même mission très simple mettre des paniers. Leur équipe mène pour l'instant de quelques points, mais rien de suffisamment significatif pour faire la différence.

**AOMINE**

La tête enfouie sous une serviette, il médite sur cette apparition de Lola. Après tout, il ne devrait pas être si surpris. C'est une fan de basket et... Et quoi ? Il sait bien qu'ils doivent se parler tous les deux mais il redoute cette conversation. Son sourire était tranquille. Est-ce qu'elle a accepté la situation ? Est-ce qu'elle ne lui en veut vraiment pas ?

Il range ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser perturber.

Le jeu reprend, et il retourne à son observation du match, mais cette fois-ci, il ne voit plus qu'un seul joueur.

**KAGAMI**

Il se met en place sur le terrain, avant la remise en jeu du ballon. L'un de ses coéquipiers lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« On va se les faire ! »

Il sourit. Oh que oui. Son sourire s'élargit quand le coup de sifflet est donné. Le jeu est rapide. La balle ne reste jamais longtemps en place. Le marquage est serré, mais il trouve une première brèche et se permet un bon dunk des familles. Parce que commencer par un dunk c'est comme un rituel. Et comme Midorima a besoin de ses grigris pour se mettre en confiance, lui c'est son premier dunk qui achève de le gonfler à bloc. L'adrénaline coule dans ses veines, les picotements d'électricité semblent courir sur son épiderme. Il se sent bien. L'ambiance avec ses coéquipiers, l'entente, l'harmonie lui rappellent définitivement Seirin. Ils ont confiance en lui, il n'est pas juste l'un des petits nouveaux. Ils ne sont pas embourbés dans leur jalousie, il n'a pas besoin de faire ses preuves sur le terrain et lutter pour obtenir la balle, non ils lui distribuent les ballons comme si c'était une évidence. Et ça le booste complètement, ils comptent sur lui alors pour l'équipe il va donner tout ce qu'il a.

**AOMINE**

Il esquisse un sourire en voyant Kagami bondir pour son premier dunk. Du Taiga tout craché. Ça fait drôle de le voir dans un match compétition de si près, il a l'impression d'être un spectateur privilégié. Et définitivement, ça ne donne pas la même chose qu'à la télé. Il peut sentir d'ici l'énergie qui émane de lui. Le plaisir qu'il prend à jouer est évident, il insuffle au jeu une sensation de liberté et de pure joie qui fait battre son cœur. Oui, sur un terrain, il est heureux, et ce bonheur irradie autour de lui. Et ce soir, il brille, éclipsant à ses yeux les autres joueurs.

**MOMOI**

« Oh ! Kagami-kun tient une forme d'enfer on dirait ! Regardez-moi ces dunks ! Il va encore casser un panier s'il continue comme ça !

— Il est de plus en plus rapide, apprécie Himuro en esquissant un sourire.

— Tu peux sourire complètement tu sais, hein ?! On sait bien que t'es fier ! » le taquine Kise, sans effet sur le calme Tatsuya.

Ils se taisent un moment, tous absorbés par la performance de leur ami qui se déchaîne sur le terrain. On entend plus que Tetsu qui aspire bruyamment son milkshake et Murasakibara qui mastique ses chips.

Oui, Himuro est probablement fier, et elle aussi, parce que ce joueur fantastique, c'est le chéri de son meilleur ami, et il y a de quoi se la raconter un peu.

**KISE**

Il pianote sur son téléphone un message pour Momoi, tout excité : « Ils tiennent la forme les deux amoureux ! Roohhh… J'ai encore du mal à les imaginer ensemble quand même. »

Il soupire.

« Ce serait bien que Kagamicchi et Daikicchi entrent ensemble sur le terrain. »

**KAGAMI**

Il doit sortir pour laisser un autre joueur entrer. C'est un peu à contrecœur qu'il cède sa place. Il a encore envie d'en découdre. Mais le coach semble préoccupé.

« Bien joué Taiga. Repose toi… On aura sûrement encore besoin de toi. »

Il hoche la tête. Il s'assoit sur le banc en s'essuyant avec sa serviette, puis il boit de longues gorgées d'eau. Jake l'a remplacé sur le terrain et il l'observe évoluer à son tour. Il ne comprend pas le regard inquiet du coach. Le score est nettement à leur avantage, même si évidemment tout peut encore basculer, mais ils sont tous loin d'avoir encore tout donné. Bien-sûr l'équipe adverse non plus n'a pas abattu toutes ses cartes. Il tourne la tête et cherche Daiki du regard.

**AOMINE**

Il sent le regard de Kagami sur lui et tourne la tête dans sa direction en lui adressant un sourire et un petit clin d'œil qui signifient : "T'es assuré, love." Puis, il reporte son attention sur le terrain, un peu déçu que Kagami n'y soit plus, mais enfin, c'est déjà une chance qu'ils aient pu jouer tous les deux, et le match n'est pas encore terminé ! Ils vont achever cette première mi-temps avec une belle avance, de quoi les gonfler à bloc pour enchaîner sur la deuxième partie de la rencontre.

Le buzzer résonne, annonçant la fin au deuxième quart-temps. Les joueurs sur le terrain les rejoignent et ils se tapent dans les mains en se félicitant mutuellement pour ce début enthousiasmant. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de se chanter des louanges, il faut réintégrer les vestiaires, et le coach semble avoir quelque chose à leur dire.

**MOMOI**

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils jouent tous les deux en même temps pour cette fois-ci, mais enfin sait-on jamais ! »

Et elle répond discrètement à Kise sur son téléphone : « Ça me fait bizarre aussi, mais quand on y réfléchit bien, ils font bien la paire tous les deux ! Ils sont très... complémentaires, et à mon avis, ils se canalisent mutuellement ! »

[KISE – 13h34]

T'es trop terre à terre ! Tu les imagines se faire des câlins ou s'embrasser ? C'est trop chelou… mais j'aimerai trop voir ça !

**KAGAMI**

Dans les vestiaires, l'euphorie est modérée, la victoire n'est pas encore assurée, même s'ils ont une belle avance. Il rejoint sa place, quand son regard croise celui de son homme il lui sourit, mais le détourne bien vite pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Quand le coach entre ils se taisent tous instantanément pour le regarder.

« Vous avez fait une belle première mi-temps. Daiki, Taiga vous avez vraiment assuré, mais le match n'est pas terminé on a encore besoin de vous… Et je crois que vous avez encore de l'énergie à revendre. La partie va se corser on va avoir besoin chacun de vous. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que deux de leurs joueurs phare ne sont pas encore entrés dans le jeu. Ils s'économisent… Et nous n'avons pas suffisamment creusé l'écart. Je sais que c'est parfois difficile de ne pas se donner à fond quand on ne se sent pas en danger. Pourtant là il est réel. Ils peuvent renverser le score en quelques minutes. Enfin… Faites attention au numéro 16 et 27. Ils sont portés sur les fautes. Je ne veux pas d'une défaite, mais je ne veux pas non plus de joueurs blessés. »

Il termine en annonçant les noms des cinq joueurs qui entreront sur le terrain au début du troisième quart temps. Daiki fait parti du lot constate-t-il avec un sourire. Ils prennent encore le temps de débriefer de cette première mi-temps et de se reposer un peu et puis il faut y retourner.

**AOMINE**

Il bout d'impatience au moment de retourner sur le terrain. Le coach dit que les choses risquent de se corser ? Tant mieux. Lui, ses matchs, il les aime bien pimentés. Cela dit, il n'est pas ravi d'apprendre que des joueurs de l'équipe adverse sont portés sur les fautes. D'une, c'est toujours très difficile d'empêcher une faute provoquée volontairement de se produire, de deux, il n'aime pas cette façon de jouer. Il trouve ça déloyal, et en plus ça ralentit un match, ça fait peser plus de pression que nécessaire, et surtout, il n'y a rien de mieux pour perdre le rythme. Il essaie de ne pas trop y penser et se reconcentre. Il espère que ces fameux joueurs phare vont rentrer bientôt sur le terrain. Il a très envie de les tester.

Il est en place, mains posées sur les genoux, prêt à assurer sa deuxième performance du soir, évitant de regarder vers le banc pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par Taiga, et vers le public pour ne pas se laisser troubler par la présence de Lola. L'arbitre siffle la mise en jeu et le match redémarre, plus lentement qu'en première mi-temps. Les Suns voient qu'ils se méfient et en profitent pour passer à l'offensive. Il est devant le panier au bout moment et bondit pour contrer un tir. Mais le joueur en face est une sacré baraque doublé d'un bourrin, et en plus il le charge, peut-être un poil trop impatient de marquer ce panier. Il se prend la montagne de muscles en pleine face et tombe durement sur le parquet, le souffle coupé par le choc.

« Fuck... » marmonne-t-il, au sol.

Un coéquipier lui tend une main et il se relève, sonné et endolori mais loin d'être vaincu. D'ailleurs le gros bourrin se prend la faute et ça lui laisse un certain sentiment de satisfaction.

« Deux lancers francs pour le numéro 6 ! » annonce l'arbitre.

Il se positionne pour tirer, dribblant un moment pour se concentrer. Pour la première fois, il pense à ses amis derrière leur écran, mais heureusement, la pensée ne le déstabilise pas. Au contraire, elle lui donne plutôt du courage. Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé ce maillot-là, et il était trop content quand on le lui a accordé. Le numéro 6, comme au temps de Teiko, à l'époque où tout a commencé. C'est aussi grâce à eux, et pour eux, qu'il est là aujourd'hui. Il visualise Midorima dans sa tête. Et tire.

Les deux paniers rentrent.

**MOMOI**

« Olala, elle est tendue, cette deuxième partie de match... »

Elle en a des sueurs froides. L'atmosphère a changé sur le terrain, on sent les Lakers sous pression, méfiants. Mais elle est contente de voir que Daiki ne perd rien de sa concentration. Même Midorima hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur devant la technique de son ancien coéquipier au moment des lancers francs.

Elle respire un bon coup, puis renvoie un message à Kise.

[Momoi - 13h51]

T'as qu'à venir avec moi à L.A. aux prochaines vacances et tu pourras les soûler autant que tu voudras ! Même s'ils risquent de ne pas apprécier ton excès de curiosité !

[KISE – 13h54]

J'y réfléchis sérieusement promis ! J'ai trop envie de voir Daikicchi !

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur a raté un battement quand il a vu son homme chuter. Il s'est remis sur ses pieds presque dans le même mouvement que Jake. Il reste tendu même si Daiki ne semble pas blessé, il n'aime pas ça.

Les Lakers se montrent plus prudents mais ne perdent pas leur enthousiasme. Ils essaient de ne pas se déstabiliser et ils continuent à distribuer les passes décisives vers Aomine dès que c'est possible. Les Suns changent des joueurs et une clameur s'entend dans la foule. Un des as annoncé fait son entrée sur le terrain. Il sourit, il est presque jaloux de Daiki de pouvoir affronter ce gars.

Et effectivement, le jeu s'accélère en face, beaucoup plus rapide, beaucoup plus resserré. Les paniers adverses rentrent et les opportunités côté Lakers se font plus rares.

_Daiki faut que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure…_

Il sent bien que son homme se retient encore et qu'il peut donner plus que ça. Bien-sûr il n'est pas tout seul et le reste de l'équipe aussi doit accélérer, mais lui, il ne voit que son homme et il n'a qu'une envie le rejoindre sur le terrain. Il n'a pas la prétention de pouvoir gagner ce match à eux deux, mais il pourrait faire la différence pour regonfler le moral des Lakers. Il se mord la lèvre et sa jambe se remet à trembler nerveusement alors que l'écart se resserre au score.

**AOMINE**

Il n'est pas tellement surpris lorsque le coach demande un temps mort. La situation devient de plus en plus tendue. Les joueurs se réunissent autour du coach qui explique rapidement la stratégie à suivre.

« Ils ont créé une très bonne dynamique offensive, en face. Vous devez resserrer la défense. Pour l'offensive, dispersez-vous, faites les courir ! Soyez pas timides sur les lancers en dehors de la raquette. Daiki, faut que t'accélères. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Il hoche la tête, et écoute le reste des instructions, un peu inquiet maintenant. Il se rappelle sa conversation avec Kagami lors de sa première soirée à L.A., quand il lui avait parlé de la blessure qui l'avait mis hors-jeu pendant plusieurs mois. Il revoit ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, il entend son ligament claquer et il frissonne.

_Ok, Daiki. Te bloque pas. Le risque de blessure ça fait partie de ce sport. Faut vivre avec._

Il retourne avec les autres sur le terrain. Il inspire plusieurs fois profondément, fermant les yeux quelques instants. Il s'est déjà retrouvé dans des galères pires que ça, mais ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, ce sont ses souvenirs de son deuxième match contre Seirin. Il se rappelle la façon dont, poussé par Kagami et Kuroko dans ses derniers retranchements, il a dépassé un point de non retour et est entré dans un état second où il ne sentait plus ni la douleur ni la fatigue, avec l'impression que le terrain tout entier et les joueurs qui y évoluaient étaient devenus comme une extension de lui-même. Il ressent ça encore parfois, et assez souvent en jouant contre Kagami. Et c'est ça qu'il lui faut maintenant. Alors, cette fois seulement, il risque un regard vers le banc, en quête de Taiga. Tout le monde lui fait confiance ici et il en est reconnaissant, mais c'est de son soutien à lui dont il a le plus besoin.

**KAGAMI**

A le regard rivé sur lui alors ce regard ne lui échappe pas. Il lui sourit, oubliant la tension dû à la tournure prise par le match quelques instants, il hoche la tête doucement.

_Tu peux le faire Dai. Tu es le meilleur._

**AOMINE**

Il esquisse un sourire et hoche la tête en retour. Le message est passé. Il réceptionne une passe, et fonce. Sur son chemin, le géant de tout à l'heure. Il se sert de son poids pour le déstabiliser et poursuit sa route, esquivant encore un ou deux joueurs bien trop lents pour freiner son avancée implacable. Et comme on l'attend sous le panier, il ne se précipite pas pour dunker et préfère feinter, reculer, enchaîner par un fade-away au moment où ses adversaires s'y attendent le moins. La balle rentre sans même toucher l'anneau.

**MOMOI**

Elle souffle, soulagée en voyant Daiki gagner en vitesse et en témérité.

« Et voilà, il est lancé, constate Akashi, affichant un petit sourire satisfait comme s'il était personnellement responsable de ce changement.

— Il lui faut toujours du temps pour se chauffer, commente Midorima avec un léger soupir. Impossible de lui faire faire quoi que ce soit dans la première mi-temps, ça a toujours été comme ça.

— Hé, vous abusez ! proteste Kise. C'est pas comme s'il s'était tourné les pouces en début de match !

— Dans ce genre de match, être talentueux ne suffit pas, le coupe sèchement Akashi. Il faut un mental d'acier. Si on est gêné par ses propres limites, on perd. »

Satsuki les écoute en souriant, sans rien dire. Elle est heureuse de retrouver Daiki en pleine forme, au sommet de son potentiel. Depuis l'enfance, elle a toujours été admirative devant son jeu, mais elle doit bien avouer qu'il a dépassé toutes ses espérances.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit, cette action était magnifique digne d'Aomine. Il se sent plus fier encore que si c'était lui sur le terrain. Il veut que tout le monde voit ce que Daiki a dans le ventre. Il sait que venant d'un pays où le basket n'est pas très réputé personne ne les croit capables de rien, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré Daiki. Il a cette aura qui peut faire de lui un joueur d'exception, un de ceux qui entrent dans la légende et dont on retire le numéro.

Les actions s'enchaînent Aomine est totalement dans le jeu. Il reconnaît cet état de concentration extrême où ils se retrouvent ensemble dans leur affrontement. La zone. Aomine est invincible.

Il est pris par l'action et en oublie qu'il ne joue pas lui-même tant que son homme est sur le terrain. Il est tenu en haleine par les mouvements et le jeu de son homme. Et... La magie s'arrête quand le coach le fait remplacer par un autre joueur. Il reste six minutes dans ce troisième quart temps.

**AOMINE**

Il a senti chaque seconde de chaque minute qu'il a passée sur le terrain. C'était intense, exaltant, fou. Le coeur battant, il s'asperge d'eau. Ils ont réussi à creuser l'écart de nouveau mais rien n'est encore joué. Le match est acharné, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour sa première rencontre en tant que membre des Lakers. Il est prêt à y retourner à n'importe quel moment, toujours suspendu dans cet état de grâce qui le fait dépasser toutes ses limites.

Il observe Kagami à la dérobée et espère que le coach va le faire rentrer, il sent d'ici les vagues d'énergie frustrée qui flamboient autour de lui comme une aura de feu. Taiga est non seulement un très bon joueur, mais un joueur charismatique. Il n'a pas la stature d'un meneur comme Jake, mais il sait insuffler la motivation et la foi dans le coeur des autres joueurs. Il sourit. Il le lui a dit il y a peu de temps encore : Taiga est ce genre d'homme qui rend possible l'impossible.

Il détourne son attention de son chéri et la reporte sur le match. Il veut la victoire. Il la veut de toutes ses tripes.

**KAGAMI**

Il a croisé le regard de son homme mais a rapidement reporté son attention sur le terrain. La tension est à son maximum. Le coach est nerveux et crie quelques ordres. Jake est sur le terrain et distribue le jeu avec précision, il anticipe, il calcule comme s'il voyait tout sur le terrain. Il n'a rien à envier à Akashi. Il sait être féroce et sans pitié. Plus il l'observe et plus il lit en lui cette passion du basket qui l'anime lui aussi.

Taiga sourit. Il est content d'avoir intégré cette équipe. C'était un rêve de gosse mais de l'intérieur le rêve peut devenir un cauchemar si on tombe au mauvais endroit. Sa jambe est toujours en mouvement, avec impatience il attend son tour pour retourner sur le terrain. Les minutes défilent. Le coach fait des changements mais il ne l'intègre toujours pas à l'équipe. Quand le buzzer retentit il est toujours sur le banc et l'écart s'est un peu réduit.

Le coach les rassemble. Les Suns vont sortir leur dernier atout sur ce dernier quart temps. Il leur rappelle de maintenir une défense resserrée. Pour l'attaque : "faites les courir et surprenez moi ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez en réserve !". Il leurs donne encore quelques informations et il nomme les joueurs qui vont entamer ce dernier quart temps. Son nom enfin, il soupire de soulagement et sourit. Il jette un oeil à Daiki, puis entre sur le terrain avec les quatre autres joueurs.

C'est le calme dans sa tête mais le feu brûle dans son corps. L'énergie pure semble palpiter dans ses veines et alimente ses muscles. Le jeu reprend. Il se lance. Il réceptionne une balle et fait une passe décisive. Il marque. Il saute et bloque un tir. Il jubile. Les sensations le grisent. Ils ne creusent pas plus l'écart mais ne se font pas rattraper non plus. Le coach leur crie de se bouger. Alors les ballons commencent de nouveau à lui tomber dans les mains, il est galvanisé et plante trois paniers qui ne plaisent pas beaucoup à l'équipe adverse.

Les joueurs en face changent et la tension monte d'un cran. Le dernier as vient d'entrer en scène. Dans son dos, Jake murmure.

« On compte sur toi Tai... Ne le laisse pas t'impressionner et continue à mettre les paniers. On se charge de lui. »

Il hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Il reste moins de dix minutes de match. Et cette fois, les Lakers perdent de leur superbe et commencent à se désorganiser face à l'équipe adverse qui a sortie deux de ses meilleurs joueurs.

**AOMINE**

Il commence à trépigner sur son banc. Il est dévoré d'envie d'entrer sur ce terrain. Avec Taiga et lui, joueur star ou pas dans l'équipe adverse... Les Suns ne comprendraient pas ce qu'il leur arriverait. Il en a l'intime conviction, mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Ce n'est pas tout noir, cela dit : Taiga lui offre un spectacle fabuleux. Il arrive à marquer pleins de points d'affilée, et un sourire idiot se peint sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le regarde évoluer sur le terrain comme s'il était né dessus.

KAGAMI

Taiga continue de marquer quand il peut. Mais les Suns mettent plus de points. La défense n'arrive plus à être efficace. Le coach regarde ses joueurs. L'avance diminue beaucoup trop vite. Il demande un temps mort.

« Reconcentrez vous sur la défense ! Taiga toi aussi. »

Le coach remplace deux joueurs, il est content de rester sur le terrain. Ce break les a remis un peu sur pied. Et comme joueur polyvalent il se montre efficace en défense aussi avec ses sauts toujours aussi impressionnants qui ne lui servent pas uniquement à dunker.

**AOMINE**

La situation ne cesse de se corser, et après le temps mort il bout encore plus sur son banc, brûlant du désir d'en découdre pour les dernières minutes, aux côtés de Taiga. Pas seulement pour gagner, mais pour partager ce moment-là ensemble, alors qu'ils sont au sommet du match, dans ce moment décisif où chaque seconde compte, où chaque action peut s'avérer décisive.

**KAGAMI**

Il rage. Il a l'impression qu'ils n'arrivent pas à avancer. Ils ont besoin d'un miracle. Il ne reste plus que quatre minutes à jouer. Et le miracle ils l'ont, il faut faire entrer Daiki sur le terrain. Le coach demande un nouveau temps mort il regarde les joueurs en jeu un à un. Les yeux du coach reste plus longtemps sur lui. Il serre les poings il va devoir céder sa place évidemment. Sa respiration est rapide. Il est légèrement essoufflé son maillot lui colle à la peau. Il n'a pas envie de quitter le terrain pour autant. Il n'est pas fatigué il peut tenir jusqu'au bout.

« T'as encore assez d'énergie ?

— Je peux largement tenir encore quatre minutes.

— Ok. »

Le coach regarde Jake et hoche la tête. Il fronce les sourcils, ils ont visiblement une idée derrière la tête.

« Daiki, Jake vous retournez sur le terrain. Stan, Max laissez vos places. »

Il n'a pas rêvé ? Il reste sur le terrain et Daiki revient en jeu ? Le miracle se produit vraiment ? Il retrouve instantanément le sourire. Il a l'impression que le coach et Jake leurs font une fleur. Comme s'ils savaient ce qu'ils ont dans la tête et qu'ils disaient "Prouvez nous que nous faisons le bon choix." Ils ne vont pas regretter. Il hoche la tête en direction du coach, croise le regard de Jake puis regarde son homme qui rejoint le terrain. Cette fois c'est sûr ils vont gagner.

**MOMOI**

Elle a du mal à contenir sa joie en voyant Daiki remplacer l'un de ses coéquipiers et rejoindre Taiga sur le terrain. Ça fait très longtemps qu'elle ne les a pas vus jouer ensemble, mais elle en garde un vif souvenir. Elle se sent toute émue, d'autant plus dans les circonstances actuelles, d'être à nouveau témoin de cette alchimie qui se crée entre eux sur un terrain de basket. Son cœur se remet à cogner dans sa poitrine comme si c'était elle qui jouait ce match, quand soudain, une voix posée, presque ennuyée, se fait entendre et la tire de ses pensées :

« Ah. Les Suns vont perdre. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Murasakibara, qui vient de prononcer sa première phrase depuis le début du match. Il ne s'émeut pas le moins du monde de cette soudaine attention, comme s'il venait simplement de remarquer qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui, et reprend une chips tranquillement.

**AOMINE**

Il a peine à y croire quand le coach prononce son prénom. Enfin ! Il lui adresse un solide hochement de tête signifiant "t'en fais pas, j'assure !", et rejoint le terrain à petites foulées. Il a l'impression qu'il vient d'arriver, il ne ressent pas la moindre fatigue. Il cherche Taiga du regard. C'est le moment du grand test, en situation réelle. Ils savent tous les deux de quoi ils sont capables, et il se connaissent suffisamment bien pour former un duo instinctif. Il se rapproche de lui et murmure rapidement :

« Ok, Taiga, comme au bon vieux temps, d'accord ? S'ils nous ont fait rentrer tous les deux c'est pas pour qu'on se disperse d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. On se concentre sur l'attaque, à deux, ok ? »

— D'accord avec toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche la tête à l'attention de son homme et ils se mettent en position. Il fait craquer un peu ses articulations et fait quelques mouvements pour détendre ses bras et ses jambes. Il souffle et se positionne souple sur les genoux. Son sourire est plus immense encore que tout à l'heure, il est presque féroce. Avec Daiki, ensemble, ils vont leur montrer aux Suns de quoi ils sont capables.

Le coup de sifflet relance le jeu. La balle est aux Suns. Jake l'intercepte et lui fait la passe. Il part en dribble vers le panier, il voit que Aomine le suit de l'autre côté du terrain alors que les adversaires se resserrent autour de lui. Il saute devant le panier, l'adversaire est au contre. Daiki a sauté aussi surprenant les adversaires qui essaient de le contrer trop tard, il a pris trop d'avance. Toujours avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres sa main change de direction et il envoie la balle dans les mains de Daiki qui dunk. L'action n'a pris que quelques secondes de jeu. Il croise le regard de Jake qui a un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**KUROKO**

Rien ne se lit sur son visage, et pourtant, il y a une toute petite pointe de jalousie dans son cœur. Ou bien est-ce... de la nostalgie ? De la tristesse ? Ou peut-être du regret...

Il a toujours su que ces deux-là brilleraient ensemble s'ils voulaient seulement y mettre du leur. Très jeune, avec Aomine, il a découvert que le pur talent ne faisait pas tout, que malgré sa constitution frêle et sa maladresse, il pouvait tout surpasser en définissant son propre basket, en trouvant les techniques qui fonctionneraient pour lui, et pour personne d'autre. Des techniques que Aomine lui a appris inlassablement, passant toutes ses soirées avec lui alors qu'il ne faisait même pas encore partie de son équipe. Plus tard, avec lui, il a formé un duo d'exception et jouer au basket est devenu une pure joie. Pendant un temps, du moins...

Ensuite, il a trouvé Kagami, et les blessures du passé ont commencé à se réparer. Kagami s'est avéré un ami loyal et fidèle, et il a retrouvé la joie à ses côtés. Il a remplacé Aomine, il a recréé un nouveau duo capable de surmonter n'importe quels adversaires qu'on leur jetait à la figure... y compris Aomine.

Et maintenant, les deux fauves sont libres. Les deux fauves n'ont plus besoin de lui. Il devrait simplement en être heureux et satisfait, mais... Une part de lui, tout au fond de lui, regrette de ne pas être avec eux, là sur ce terrain. Ça lui manque, ce goût de victoire, quand bien même personne ne le voyait jamais. Car pour Aomine et Kagami, il n'a jamais été invisible.

**AOMINE**

Les premiers échanges sont bons. Ça fonctionne. Évidemment, que ça fonctionne ! L'excitation rugit dans ses veines. Après la première passe d'armes, il reprend le ballon, repère Jake et Kagami bien placés sur le terrain. Il fonce vers Taiga, et fait la passe au dernier moment à Jake, confiant que les deux comprendront son intention. Et effectivement, ils se sont déjà repositionnés. Taiga n'attend que le ballon pour marquer. Il faut aller vite. La défense cerne le capitaine, Aomine se glisse sur son arrière gauche et réceptionne une passe très basse. Il se remet à courir dès qu'il a la balle dans l'intention évidente de marquer. Il bondit, mais dévie légèrement son angle de tir à la dernière seconde pour esquiver la défense compacte qui se dresse devant lui. Il sait que Taiga sera là où il l'a prévu, prêt à récupérer le ballon avant qu'il n'ait le temps de redescendre pour marquer.

**KAGAMI**

Il jubile et envoie violemment le ballon dans l'anneau. C'est bon de jouer avec Daiki, de jouer avec des joueurs de talents, souder, une équipe qui leur donne leur chance et la possibilité d'exprimer leur basket.

Il pense quelques instants à Seirin, à Kuroko. Il a appris tellement avec cette équipe, avec lui son meilleur ami. Il a choisi ce numéro pour qu'il soit un peu avec lui quand il est sur le terrain, comme il porte toujours autour du cou le cadeau de son frère.

Ils se repositionnent et comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée, dans cet état de transe où l'acuité de leurs sens est affinée, leur instinct affûté, ils enchaînent les feintes en duo, sachant à chaque instant où l'autre est sur le terrain.

Quand les Suns marquent un panier, ils en mettent deux pour compenser.

Taiga ne ressent pas la fatigue, il est transporté. Il file calquant sa vitesse sur celle d'Aomine. Toutes balles interceptées par les Lakers leur arrivent dans les mains pour finir dans l'anneau.

**AOMINE**

Il est plus fier que jamais ce soir de porter le numéro 6, parce que ce qui se passe sur ce terrain lui rappelle ses débuts. À l'époque où le basket était si pur, si intense, apparemment tellement dénué d'arrières-pensées. Il comprend plus que jamais ce que Kagami a voulu lui dire ce premier soir, alors qu'ils buvaient des coups sur la plage. Il avait exprimé sa lassitude du sport professionnel, une lassitude que Aomine n'avait en réalité que trop bien comprise, sans vouloir vraiment y croire par peur de vivre lui aussi un nouveau désenchantement.

Mais ce soir, il revient aux sources. C'est comme ça que le basket devrait être, et ça n'aurait jamais dû changer. Il n'a pas le temps, dans l'intensité du moment, alors que tous ses sens sont aux aguets et son corps en mouvement, de s'attarder sur la sensation, et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée aux USA, il se sent chez lui. Dans un sens plus large que celui qui se limite au terrain. C'est ça qu'il est venu chercher ici. Jouer son basket et pouvoir le partager. Se sentir vivant. Puissant. Avec le désir chevillé au corps de repousser l'horizon, encore et encore, pour découvrir jusqu'où il peut et a envie d'aller. Et il sait au fond de lui que l'horizon a encore de beaux jours devant lui.

**KAGAMI**

Le temps file. Les minutes, les secondes s'écoulent et ils creusent de nouveau l'écart. Leur complicité sur le terrain est magique. Si quelqu'un a rencardé les Lakers sur l'importance de recruter les deux ensemble, ils ont été inspirés de l'écouter. Parce qu'il est évident qu'il fallait les faire jouer ensemble pour obtenir le meilleur de chacun d'eux.

Le match touche à sa fin. Il a perdu le compte. Il sait juste qu'ils mènent mais même si le match est quasiment terminé, il ne ralentit pas ses efforts et il intercepte le ballon pour l'envoyer à son homme. Il court jusqu'à lui pour gêner la défense adversaire. Sur le banc ça crie.

« Tire ! Tire ! »

C'est la fin si Aomine veut mettre un dernier panier il doit le faire maintenant, il n'a pas le temps de s'approcher plus.

**AOMINE**

Il analyse la situation en une fraction de seconde. Il choisit de ne pas risquer de venir au contact de la défense massive dans la raquette, et préfère tirer de là où il se trouve. L'angle n'est pas idéal et il doit faire très vite, mais les lancers improbables, après tout, c'est sa spécialité. Il passe la balle sur main gauche pour ne pas être gêné par un défenseur qui vient sur sa droite, et tire pratiquement comme s'il était chez lui et voulait simplement renvoyer le ballon aux gamins d'en face qui l'auraient fait tomber dans son jardin. Son geste est nonchalant, trompeusement négligé. Mais c'est son style. Il n'est jamais aussi habile que lorsqu'il donne l'impression de faire n'importe quoi.

Il suit la trajectoire de la balle, accrochant du regard le chrono qui touche à sa fin. Tout semble se dérouler au ralenti. Le ballon touche l'anneau et se met à vriller, apparemment indécis. Aomine doit avoir un bon karma ces jours-ci, parce que la balle se décide finalement pour le bon côté. À peine une seconde plus tard, le buzzer final retentit.

**MOMOI**

Elle cligne des yeux et reprend son souffle, un peu étourdie. Elle a du mal à croire ce qu'elle vient de voir. Tout s'est passé si vite, et en même temps, elle a rarement vu un match aussi intense, où les actions brillantes se succédaient à un tel rythme. Pour elle, le niveau s'est envolé dès que Taiga et Daiki se sont retrouvés ensemble sur le terrain. Ils l'ont fait rêver comme très peu de joueurs savent le faire. Ils ne sont pas seulement doués... Non, ensemble, ils font de la magie !

**KAGAMI**

Tenu en haleine par cette balle hésitante tout comme le public dans les gradins qui s'est tu. Et même si les points de ce panier n'arrache aucune victoire, le tir est tellement improbable, tellement classe, tellement Aomine c'est une clameur immense qui explose lorsque la balle rentre, signant le clap de fin de ce match et concluant cette victoire finalement écrasante : 158 – 121 pour les Lakers.

Il sourit sans lâcher Aomine du regard. Il reste étonné par le score, étonné par ce dernier panier, étonné d'avoir fini ce match. Ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série mais il a le goût d'une immense victoire, le goût de la liberté, le goût d'un vrai basket.

Il ne se réveille qu'en sentant le bras d'un de ses coéquipiers se passer autour de son cou et le serrer contre son torse en sueur, le géant de l'équipe, il se sent minuscule à côté de lui. Sans le lâcher il l'entraîne vers le reste du groupe qui s'est agglutiné autour d'Aomine pour lui offrir le même genre de câlin euphorique et dégoulinant de sueur.

**JAKE**

Il pousse un cri en voyant ce ballon entrer, accompagnant la clameur du public. Aomine est juste à côté de lui.

« You did it ! Fuck ! You did it ! »

Il rit et vient passer son bras autour des épaules d'Aomine, euphorique, fier. Fier de son équipe, fier de ses nouvelles recrues. Ils avaient donné du spectacle au public, ils avaient assuré un match exceptionnel. L'équipe a tout donné et commence cette saison en fanfare et ce n'est que du bon.

Il ébouriffe les cheveux d'Aomine comme il le fait avec son fils qui a presque le même âge que lui. Ça fait parti du job que d'intégrer les nouveaux, mais le mieux c'est encore de pouvoir choisir son équipe. Il a réussi ici chez les Lakers à se faire sa place et obtenir de participer au recrutement des nouveaux joueurs. Il prépare son avenir, quand il ne pourra plus se tenir auprès d'eux sur le terrain, il sera sur le banc pour les coacher. Il connaît chacun de ses joueurs. Daiki et Taiga ne font pas exception. Ils ne sont pas sur le terrain aujourd'hui ensemble pour rien. Il a vu un match il y a quelques années où les deux étaient sur le même terrain. Il a vu le même miracle se produire qu'aujourd'hui. Ces deux là sont très bons individuellement et ils feront une belle carrière, mais ensemble ils peuvent faire des miracles. Quand il les a vus intégrer la NBA, il s'est intéressé à eux particulièrement, surveillant leurs saisons, étudiant leur personnalité, leur comportement. Des miracles ok, mais encore faut-il pouvoir manager les joueurs, des trop fortes têtes peuvent en venir à jouer contre l'esprit d'équipe, et ça c'est hors de question pour lui.

Ce soir il est fier, vraiment. Et il entraîne Aomine avec lui pour un câlin général de l'équipe parce que c'est bien mérité.

**AOMINE**

Il ne réalise pas tout ce qui se passe, encore plongé dans l'extrême concentration du match. Il ne sait qu'une seule chose : il a assuré. Il jette un coup d'œil au score et commence à sourire, puis sursaute légèrement quand Jake passe un bras autour de ses épaules et... lui ébouriffe les cheveux ?! C'est lui qui fait ça, normalement ! Mais là... Jake est beaucoup plus âgé que lui, et puis, il n'a pas de cheveux, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas envie de protester, au contraire. Son sourire s'élargit.

Il savoure la victoire, rendant leurs accolades à ses coéquipiers et l'euphorie l'envahit. C'est fait. Taiga et lui ont réussi à s'intégrer dans cette équipe et à marquer les esprits, et ils ont fait un énorme pas en avant pour la suite de leur carrière. Jamais encore une victoire ne lui avait parue si exaltante, parce que ce qu'il veut c'est rêver et faire rêver, et cette équipe lui en offre la possibilité et la liberté. Il adresse un sourire rayonnant à son petit ami mais évite de trop s'approcher de lui, car là tout de suite il a surtout envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Il relève la tête vers les gradins et croise encore le regard de Lola, et remarque qu'elle est accompagnée de Cynthia. Cette fois, il lui rend son sourire, et hoche la tête discrètement à son intention. Il a des sentiments ambivalents sur sa venue ce soir, parce qu'il se sent toujours coupable vis à vis d'elle, et il regrette tout ce qui s'est passé, mais se promet qu'il l'appellera très bientôt. Ils ont probablement tous les deux besoin de discuter.

Ils traînent encore un moment sur le terrain à profiter, puis saluent les joueurs des Suns qui tirent un peu la tronche à cause de la défaite, mais les félicitent malgré tout chaleureusement de leur victoire. Il faut dire qu'ils ont probablement tous passé un excellent moment de jeu ce soir.

En quittant le terrain, il prend le temps de taper dans quelques mains et échanger deux-trois mots avec des fans très en forme, et rejoint le calme étrange par contraste des vestiaires.

**MOMOI**

Elle regarde ses amis réunis devant la télévision et réalise le calme étrange qui s'est installé entre eux. Même Kise n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche, et pourtant... C'est une victoire éclatante pour les Lakers !

Finalement, c'est Himuro qui brise le silence. Il lance un regard pétillant à Murasakibara et déclare :

« Tu avais raison. Les Suns ont perdu dès l'instant où ces deux imbéciles ont commencé à jouer ensemble. »

Le géant hausse les épaules sans répondre, simplement satisfait que son ancien coéquipier se rende à l'évidence.

Elle remarque du coin de l'œil Kise qui s'empresse de taper un message sur son portable. Décidément, dans le genre discret, on fait mieux ! Du coup, elle attend quelques minutes de plus, pendant que les autres débriefent le match avec enthousiasme – oui, enthousiasme, même pour Akashi – avant de vérifier son téléphone.

[Kise - 14h34]

Même avant, ils étaient pas aussi bons ! C'est l'amouuuurrr ! Il y en a au moins un des deux qui va prendre cher ce soir, pas vrai ?!

Elle pousse un petit soupir et répond :

[Moi - 14h40]

Si tu continues à fantasmer bêtement, j'arrête de te passer mes yaoi.

[Kise - 14h41]

Oh naaan ! Sois sympaaa !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et ne daigne pas répondre. Il n'a qu'à se les acheter lui-même, ses yaoi ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est la dernière de ses préoccupations. Elle est juste trop heureuse. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Tetsu qui a l'air bien pensif, et s'adresse à lui assez bas pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre.

« Quelque part, tout ça c'est grâce à toi... Merci. »

Il lui lance un regard imperceptiblement surpris et hoche la tête.

« Je n'ai fait que donner un petit coup de pouce au destin », déclare-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle acquiesce, se demandant s'il sait à quel point sa formulation est juste. Et peut-être qu'il sait, parce qu'après tout, c'est Tetsu. Et Tetsu sait toujours tout.

**KAGAMI**

Il a un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il ne réalise pas tout à fait l'exploit d'aujourd'hui. Dans le vestiaire, il reste un moment sur le banc à laisser la pression redescendre. A côté, les coéquipiers surexcités commentent le match, d'autres ont déjà sorti leurs téléphones pour échanger avec leurs familles ou amis.

Le coach et Jake arrivent les derniers et c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui retentit dans le vestiaire pour eux tous. Ils ont tous fait un super boulot, d'ailleurs le coach le leur dit mais il ne s'éternise pas. Il sait que ses gars ne sont plus en état de l'écouter. Ce soir, il les laisse profiter.

« Les pizzas arrivent dans 15 minutes toutes chaudes. Dépêchez-vous de prendre vos douches. »

Il regarde Daiki. La pression retombe et son esprit se laisse envahir de nouveau par son homme. Il a envie de le toucher, de le serrer dans ses bras de lui dire à quel point il est fier de lui. Alors comme le gars qui les sépare dans ce vestiaire se carapate pour rejoindre la douche rapidement, il l'appelle.

« Dai... »

Quand il tourne la tête vers lui, il lui sourit et tend son poing.

« T'as assuré… Je suis trop fier de toi. »

**AOMINE**

Assis sur le banc, il échange quelques textos avec Momoi qui le félicite pour sa performance et lui transmet les messages de ses amis. Il tourne la tête quand il entend Kagami l'appeler. Il lui sourit et tape dans son poing.

« Merci... Toi aussi. T'as été génial. Et d'ailleurs t'as les félicitations de Satsu et toute la bande. J'crois qu'on est bien partis pour la saison, tous les deux.

— Ouais carrément. », répond Taiga dans un sourire.

[KISE – 14h17]

Vous avez assuré ! Ce match était génial ! Faites nous un selfie en maillot !

**KAGAMI**

Il se détourne et se redresse pour sortir ses affaires. Il sort lui aussi son téléphone et constate que quelques messages l'attendent. Il répond à Tatsuya et s'adresse de nouveau à Daiki en anglais.

« Oh Tatsuya a vu le match avec eux ! Il te félicite aussi… Mais peut-être que Momoi te l'a dit. »

Il sourit en lisant ses autres messages. Son père qui était dans les gradins, il ne pouvait pas louper ce match. Cynthia présente aussi lui a envoyé un message surexcité et quelques autres amis du basket, avec lesquels il a toujours soutenu les Lakers. Il ne prend pas le temps de répondre à tous. Il répond surtout à Kuroko qui le félicite et lui indique qu'il a bien noté le numéro de son maillot. Toujours dans la réserve évidemment, mais il sait que ça le touche. Il pose son téléphone. Il est temps de prendre une douche.

**AOMINE**

Il renvoie rapidement un message à Kise, un simple "Thanks :)", en ignorant sa demande de selfie, et répond à Kagami :

« Ouais, merci, elle m'a dit. »

Il sourit à son petit ami et le laisse aller prendre sa douche, il préfère passer après lui, c'est toujours un peu trop étrange de le voir nu dans ce genre de circonstances.

Puis, il reçoit un message de Lola.

[Lola - 21h20]

Je savais que tu serais fantastique. Taiga a assuré aussi. Je tenais à venir. J'aimerais qu'on discute, si tu veux bien. Dis-moi quand t'as un moment.

Il se mordille la lèvre en relisant trente-six fois son message, cherchant les mots pour y répondre. Finalement, il tape une réponse brève.

[Moi - 21h24]

Merci. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue. Je t'appelle dans la semaine.

**KAGAMI**

Il profite de la douche pour se détendre. Il commence à sentir les effets de la fatigue dans ses muscles qui tirent. Il a joué tout le dernier quart temps qui était extrêmement intense. Il se lave sans écouter les coéquipiers qui discutent de la dernière acquisition automobile de l'un d'eux. La vie reprend son cours, le match est joué, l'euphorie laisse place à une ambiance détendue et sereine.

Il ne fait pas traîner la douche et retourne dans le vestiaire serviette autour des hanches pour s'habiller. Il commence à avoir super faim et se dépêche de se sécher pour aller retrouver les pizzas promises.

**AOMINE**

Quand il voit Taiga revenir, il en profite pour s'éclipser et se laver rapidement. Ce petit moment de calme le fait redescendre et il commence à avoir hâte de rentrer pour se poser et pouvoir profiter de Kagami en privé. Mais avant, la bouffe !

Il sort des douches et va se rhabiller en vitesse avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour manger. Un match comme ça, ça creuse sacrément ! Il ne se fait donc pas prier pour se jeter sur la nourriture, discutant et rigolant avec ses coéquipiers en revenant sur les temps forts du match.

« Au fait Daiki, lui lance Jake, pas trop mal suite à cette chute spectaculaire ?!

— Hmpf... C'est clair que c'était une espèce de semi-remorque ce gars-là... Mais nan ça va... J'vais juste avoir de beaux bleus ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il a pratiquement descendu sa pizza déjà, son voisin de tablée rit.

« Dis donc t'as un sacré appétit.

— Toujours. Note-le pour le jour où tu veux me payer à bouffer t'en auras pour cher.

— J'vais éviter alors ! »

Il rit et finit d'engloutir son repas. Quelqu'un suggère d'aller boire un verre pour fêter cette victoire. Certains semblent plus pressés de rentrer que d'autres au vu des réactions. Jake se dit trop vieux, un autre a promis à sa nana de rentrer, un dernier au contraire n'est pas pressé de voir sa femme…

« Daiki ?! Taiga ? Vous venez ? »

— Nan, merci, j'suis rincé, décline gentiment Aomine. Une autre fois. »

Taiga évite le regard des autres.

« Sans moi aussi… Déjà un truc de prévu.

— Vous les stars du match ! C'est nul que vous veniez pas !

— Une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Ils n'insistent pas et le repas se prolonge dans la bonne humeur. Puis, les premiers commencent à partir en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux autres. Alors il se lève à son tour pour jeter son carton de pizza et se rincer les mains.

« Je vais pas tarder aussi.

— Ok le lâcheur ! À demain !

— Ouais ouais… À demain. »

Il rigole et retourne aux vestiaires pour rassembler ses affaires. Il ressent le besoin de sortir et de prendre l'air.

**AOMINE**

Il se lève quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'y vais, les gars. Bonne soirée !

— Salut Daiki ! »

Quand il arrive aux vestiaires, Kagami n'y est déjà plus. Il jette quelques affaires dans son sac et se dépêche de le rejoindre dehors.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello à tous,**

**Sorry pour le retard ! Voici la suite, avec encore de l'action, mais pas du même genre. Enjoy !**

**Stella : Contentes que ce match t'ait plu ! On en était assez contentes nous aussi, et on est ravies de voir que ça a fonctionné !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Capuche sur la tête pour ne pas se faire repérer, il s'est assis un peu à l'écart pour attendre Daiki. Les yeux fermés, il profite de sentir l'air caresser son visage. Il fait un peu frais maintenant que le soleil est couché. Il entend la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir et les bruits de pas souples d'une paire de basket. Il ouvre les yeux et reconnaît son homme. Il se relève les mains dans les poches de son sweat et le rejoint.

« Yo... »

Il lui sourit tendrement et se sent presque timide, dans le crépuscule, devant le bâtiment où ils viennent de disputer un match magnifique. Les choses lui semblent un peu irréelles et Daiki aussi. Daiki qu'il n'a pas touché de la journée. Daiki qui fait battre son coeur là tout de suite comme un fou, juste en posant son regard sur lui. Il baisse un peu les yeux et sort son téléphone pour appeler un taxi. Il se sent impatient, nerveux à la perspective de l'embrasser de l'enlacer.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son petit ami, sent sa réserve, et ça le remplit de tendresse et d'une terrible envie de l'embrasser. À la place, il s'approche pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Quelque part, il le comprend. C'est étrange d'avoir vécu quelque chose de si intense sur le terrain, et de se retrouver soudain dans le calme relatif de la nuit, tous les deux, mais pas encore dans un endroit assez intime pour se toucher et se dire tout ce qu'ils voudraient.

« J'me suis dit que t'aurais pas envie d'aller boire ce verre avec les autres, j'me suis pas trompé, hein ?! Parce que comme on devait passer la soirée ensemble... Enfin... Moi j'avais pas trop envie d'y aller en tout cas.

— J'en avais pas envie non plus… »

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre et se serre contre lui, envelopper dans ce bras protecteur et soulagé que Daiki partage son envie de maintenir le tête à tête pour la soirée. Il besoin de lui, maintenant, de son amant, de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Il a envie de leur intimité de couple et pas de cette distance qu'ils doivent s'imposer dans l'équipe. Il ajoute dans un souffle, le cœur battant lourdement.

« J'ai… Besoin de toi maintenant… De mon petit ami… Et… A ces soirées là t'es d'abord un coéquipier.

— Je comprends. J'ai besoin de toi aussi. On va rentrer maintenant. C'était une journée sacrément intense et riche en émotions ! »

Il le presse contre lui et caresse son épaule, et ils restent quelques minutes ainsi, silencieux, avant que le taxi n'arrive. Ils grimpent à bord avec soulagement et une fois installés, Aomine prend sa main dans la sienne.

« C'était un match génial. Encore mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et jouer avec toi... C'était dingue. Je savais qu'on était forts à deux, mais je pense qu'on a encore franchi un cap. J'crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à accomplir tous les deux...

— T'imagines pas comme j'avais envie d'entrer sur le terrain chaque fois que tu y étais… J'avais l'intuition qu'on pouvait faire un truc génial… Comme avec les Vorpal mais en mieux. Parce qu'on a évolué chacun de notre côté et… »

Il serre la main d'Aomine dans la sienne et le regarde.

« … un peu ensemble aussi. J'dis pas qu'il fallait qu'on sorte ensemble mais… Le fait qu'on ait franchi le pas de notre simple rivalité ce… Qu'on avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire avant que je quitte le Japon. Je suis content qu'ils nous aient donnés cette chance. Parce que c'était vraiment bon. Vraiment très très bon. »

Il adresse un sourire franc, heureux et passionné à son homme. Parler du match, lui fait oublier la sensation étrange de timidité qu'il a ressenti en retrouvant son petit ami en sortant du gymnase.

Aomine acquiesce aux paroles de son homme.

« T'as raison. Fallait qu'on évolue chacun de notre côté, et aussi que notre relation change. Qu'on se connaisse mieux. Et ouais... c'était une sensation incroyable. J'pense qu'on a bien prouvé ce qu'on était capable de faire, en tout cas. »

Il sourit à Kagami, puis semble hésiter un peu.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que t'as eu des news de Cynthia ? Parce que... je l'ai vue dans les gradins. Elle était avec Lola... »

_Lola était là ?_

Il ne devrait pas être surpris, elle aime le basket après tout. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit quelque chose qui lui serre un peu le cœur le même que ce matin quand ils ont précédemment évoqué la jeune femme. Il hésite un peu en répondant à son homme.

« Ouais… Elle m'a félicité pour le match. Mais… Elle n'a pas évoqué Lola, si c'est ta question.

— Elle m'a envoyé un message. Enfin, Lola, je veux dire. Elle aimerait qu'on discute. J'lui ai dit que je l'appellerai dans la semaine. De toute façon, c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais... Enfin voilà, c'était juste pour que tu le saches.

— Ok. Je comprends, vous avez besoin de discuter. »

Il a vraiment un sentiment ambivalent vis à vis d'elle. Il éprouve un sentiment de culpabilité envers elle pour avoir brisé leur couple. Mais il ressent aussi de la jalousie. Il se sent en insécurité vis à vis d'elle parce qu'elle compte énormément pour Daiki, sans elle il serait peut-être déjà reparti au Japon. Elle l'a aidé, elle a été son refuge quand il est arrivé à Chicago. Il est jaloux de l'intimité qu'il a eu avec elle, du couple qu'ils ont été de leur complicité. Il sait que c'est idiot que lui et Daiki c'est juste très différent et qu'ils ont aussi une forte complicité. Mais qu'est-ce que quelques jours face à plusieurs mois ? Il est jaloux parce qu'elle est une fille bien et qu'elle méritait Daiki. Ils auraient mérité d'être heureux. Peut-être qu'il se sent un peu illégitime aussi dans tout ça. Il est jaloux que Daiki est à ce point envie de la compter encore parmi ses amis, alors que Levi est juste un salaud… Il devrait aussi régler des choses avec lui d'ailleurs mais, honnêtement, il n'a pas envie de le voir, ni de lui parler. Et il n'est pas sûr de le pouvoir un jour.

Et puis il se sent nerveux, inquiet, menacé. Il a confiance en Daiki. Pourtant il y a cette petite voix, celle qui parle comme son manque de confiance en soi, celle qui lui dit parfois qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur, quand il est question de Lola elle est plus forte que d'habitude et lui dit que Lola est beaucoup mieux que lui, beaucoup mieux pour Daiki. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas l'écouter, pourtant c'est difficile de ne pas la croire et ça reste là comme une épine empoisonnée minuscule mais finalement envahissante.

Ce sentiment, ce malaise qu'il éprouve vis à vis de Lola, l'effraie un peu. Il n'aime pas la sensation d'avoir envie de hurler et de supplier Daiki de ne plus jamais la voir. Il a peur. Il ne se connait pas comme ça et ça le rend amer.

**AOMINE**

Une nouvelle fois, il voit bien que le sujet Lola met Kagami mal à l'aise, et il suppose que c'est un peu normal vu qu'on parle de son ex, même si leur relation n'était pas tout à fait... conventionnelle. Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer, et il s'accroche à l'idée que les choses seront plus claires lorsqu'il aura eu cette conversation avec la jeune femme.

Il s'abstient également de demander à Taiga s'il compte voir Levi bientôt, il a l'impression que son petit ami n'est pas prêt et n'a pas envie d'évoquer la question, ce qui lui semble aussi assez logique.

Du coup, il préfère changer de sujet. Il s'affale un peu sur la banquette du taxi.

« J'ai hâte d'être au prochain match. Les Suns étaient vraiment des adversaires intéressants, mais j'suis sûr qu'on peut trouver mieux. Des mecs qui nous en fassent encore plus baver !

— Ouais… C'est clair. Mais je crois que là on a donné le ton. Les Suns sont venus un peu trop sûrs d'eux avec leurs nouvelles recrues… Ils nous ont sous-estimés. Les autres se feront pas avoir comme ça ! »

Le taxi file dans les rues et ils arrivent au pied de l'immeuble de Taiga.

Comme Taiga a payé ce matin, il donne quelques billets au chauffeur et suit son petit ami à l'extérieur. Dans le hall, il le prend par la main et sourit.

« Enfin rentrés... J'avais hâte qu'on soit seuls tous les deux.

— Ouais… Attends qu'on soit à l'appart'… Parce que c'est ce que j'attends vraiment depuis qu'on a fini ce putain de match. »

Taiga rit un peu nerveusement et il l'entraîne jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les étages, sortant déjà la clé de sa poche arrière. On a beau être à L.A. se faire surprendre en train d'embrasser son mec dans le hall de l'immeuble par un voisin n'est pas forcément tentant. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas des têtes totalement inconnues pour peu que le voisin soit intéressé par le basket.

Dès que la porte de l'ascenseur se referme, Aomine en profite pour enlacer son homme et le serrer contre lui. Il soupire de satisfaction, puis vient chercher ses lèvres doucement, glissant une main sur sa nuque tandis qu'il l'embrasse avec bonheur.

**KAGAMI**

Ses lèvres douces et tendres, cette main chaude, son corps qui se presse contre le sien. Il répond à cette étreinte avec soulagement. Il attendait ça depuis des heures. Il resserre ses bras autour de lui aussi. Il ferme les yeux et savoure sa bouche, mordillant un peu sa lèvre, soupirant de satisfaction. Son cœur semble vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine de bonheur. Ce baiser et cette étreinte repoussent le sentiment de malaise qui s'était logé au fond de son ventre à l'évocation de l'ex de Daiki.

Il rompt le baiser à contrecœur quand l'ascenseur s'arrête et ouvre ses portes. Il sort rapidement agrippant la main de son homme pour rejoindre son appartement. La clé tourne et enfin la porte s'ouvre, sur leur antre. Cette pensée le fait sourire alors qu'il attire son homme à l'intérieur.

**AOMINE**

Il éprouve un certain soulagement lorsque la porte se referme derrière eux. Ici, ils sont en sécurité, ils sont seuls, ils peuvent tout se dire et tout se faire entre ses murs. Il pose son sac dans le couloir et enlève ses chaussures en vitesse. Après la cohue du gymnase, les rires et les bavardages de ses coéquipiers, l'appartement lui semble agréablement silencieux et désert. Il se tourne vers Kagami et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, savourant ses lèvres tièdes contre les siennes, et la proximité de son corps qui se presse contre le sien.

« Ça m'avait manqué », murmure-t-il en souriant, fixant la bouche désirable de son petit ami avant de revenir happer ses lèvres.

Taiga gémit contre ses lèvres sûrement pour approuver et le pousse vers le canapé du salon.

Il se laisse faire sans protester. Kagami n'a pas allumé les lumières et l'appartement est baigné dans la lueur de la ville, car ici il ne fait jamais vraiment nuit. Dans cette semi pénombre, tout semble encore plus intime.

**KAGAMI**

Une main fixée sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa taille il le pousse doucement et le fait s'asseoir sur le canapé, et s'installe sur ses cuisses sans cesser de l'embrasser. Sa main remonte dans ses cheveux. Il est affamé de son homme. Ça lui avait incontestablement manqué lui aussi. Il l'embrasse longuement et s'arrête à bout de souffle. Son rythme cardiaque est rapide dans sa poitrine, il sourit lui aussi, fixant les yeux de son homme.

« I miss you too... »

Il vient poser ses lèvres dans son cou, alors que sa main agrippe son t-shirt pour le soulever et glisser sa main dessous et enfin caresser sa peau.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne au contact de la main calleuse de son homme sur sa peau nue. À son tour, il passe sous son t-shirt et parcourt son dos, gémissant doucement tandis que Kagami embrasse son cou. Il s'imprègne un moment de sa chaleur, de ses caresses, puis il recule un peu pour le regarder et murmure, le cœur battant :

« Taiga... Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir... »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme… Incertain. Le choix de formulation lui colle un doute certain. Son cœur tambourine plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il a peur de se tromper sur la vraie signification de ses mots autant que de croire ce qu'il croit. Il n'est pas tout à fait préparé à cette éventualité.

« Wait… Quand tu dis… Te faire l'amour… Tu veux dire quoi exactement ? »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et se mordille la lèvre, un peu gêné de le lui demander plus directement.

« Je voudrais que tu me pénètres. Enfin... Si t'en as envie... »

**KAGAMI**

Il a donc bien interprété. En avoir envie, oui il en a envie. La question ne se pose même pas. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que ça ne lui est pas arrivé d'être dans ce rôle qu'il a clairement le trac et qu'il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt. Il ne s'attendait pas à une demande aussi directe de son homme, il pensait qu'ils iraient peut-être y aller par étape. Et il n'a jamais été le premier et a clairement peur de blesser Daiki. Sa première fois n'a pas franchement été une partie de pur plaisir.

« ... Je sais pas... Si... Bien-sûr j'en ai envie... Juste ça fait longtemps mais... Toi t'es sûr ? Ça... Ça te tente vraiment ?

— Bien sûr, sinon je te le demanderais pas... Je veux savoir ce que ça fait, de te sentir en moi... »

Aomine caresse sa joue, puis ses lèvres, avant de les embrasser à nouveau.

« J'ai envie de toi et je veux découvrir toutes les façons possibles de nous donner du plaisir... »

Il ajoute avec un léger sourire :

« Et si ça fait longtemps pour toi... ça doit te manquer un peu, non ?

— Au début... Ouais... Après je me suis fait une raison j'crois... Et là... »

Il se sent perdu, nerveux. Il réalise en le disant à son homme qu'il n'a jamais cru qu'un jour ça changerait, il avait compris qu'avec Levi ce serait jamais possible... Et il n'a même pas eu le temps de vraiment y penser avec Daiki, ou plutôt il ne s'est pas permis d'y penser, pas encore persuadé que son petit ami aurait peut-être des réticences comme lui en avait eues.

« Et là... Tu me prends de court... Je crois... Que quelque part... J'ai pas voulu trop réfléchir à cette possibilité. Surtout pas si vite. Et je t'ai dit que j'avais des réticences avant de sauter le pas alors... Entre le fait que tu n'acceptais pas d'être gay y'a encore quelques jours... Et ces possibles réticences que tu pourrais avoir... »

Il soupire et souffle un peu gêné.

« J'ai... Vraiment envie de ça... Et de découvrir plein de truc avec toi... Mais j'flippe ausi... J'ai jamais été le premier de personne et en plus ça fait longtemps... Je veux pas te blesser love. »

**AOMINE**

Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de réticences et se sent quelque peu déçu, mais il prend sur lui et relativise.

« Ok... Oublie ça, alors... Mon but c'était pas vraiment de te faire flipper... Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas d'a priori sur la pénétration alors pour moi ça a pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait d'accepter mon homosexualité. Parce que j'ai déjà accepté... le fait de te toucher, de te laisser me toucher... J'ai déjà accepté ça. Le reste s'enchaîne naturellement pour moi. Et oui j'ai toujours des appréhensions, mais c'est juste que je crois pas qu'elles vont s'envoler juste parce que j'attends. Mais si tu le sens pas... C'est pas grave. Ça sera pour une autre fois. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent con. Juste con. Il flippe et déçoit son homme alors qu'il est juste en train de s'offrir entièrement à lui. Pour lui qui avait justement des réticences à se laisser pénétrer la première fois, ce cadeau est très symbolique. Il pose son front contre le sien et caresse sa joue de ses pouces, avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Excuse-moi… J'laisse… Des vieux trucs me perturber… »

Il presse encore ses lèvres des siennes.

« … Mais si tu es prêt à découvrir le plaisir anal… On peut commencer en douceur et voir… Où ça nous mène ? »

Il se mord la lèvre et murmure.

« En fait… Y'a un truc qui me plairait d'essayer avec toi... »

Aomine esquisse un sourire, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ah oui ? Continues, tu m'intéresses...

— Hm... Comme j'ai adoré te sucer... J'ai envie de te lécher. »

Le brun hausse un sourcil.

« V-Vraiment ?... Oh bah... J'vais pas dire non à une demande aussi tentante...

— Oui vraiment... »

Il revient goûter son cou.

« J'ai envie... De te dévorer partout... »

Il mordille doucement la peau sensible pour appuyer ses propos.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne, son cœur battant plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il aime sentir le désir de son homme pour lui, et il adore ses lèvres sur sa peau.

« Ok... chuchote-t-il. Dans ce cas... je suis tout à toi... »

Il relève les yeux sur lui, un peu essoufflé par pure anticipation. Il a envie de lui, terriblement envie de lui. Il veut tout de lui.

« Je t'aime, Taiga... »

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde et rougit un peu. Son corps est déjà tendu à l'idée de découvrir son homme différemment, oui il a envie de Daiki. Il se dit qu'une fois dans l'ambiance, il arrivera peut-être à lui donner ce qu'il a demandé. Quand ils seront allés trop loin pour réfléchir, quand son désir sera plus fort que ses pensées.

« Je t'aime aussi Dai… »

Puis il se lève et lui tend la main.

« On sera mieux dans ma chambre et… y'a tout ce qu'il faut à portée de main si on veut approfondir les choses… »

**AOMINE**

Il rit un peu.

« 'Approfondir les choses' ? Joli choix de mots... »

Il attrape la main qu'il lui tend et le suit dans la chambre, impatient et un peu nerveux, comme un adolescent à ses premières expériences sexuelles. Mais il a eu ce sentiment plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours, et il l'accepte peu à peu, parce qu'il a confiance en Kagami qui a su le rassurer. Alors maintenant, cette appréhension s'est transformée en stress positif, un peu comme celui qu'il éprouve avant d'entrer sur un terrain de basket pour un match.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'allume que la lampe de chevet pour rester dans une ambiance tamisée. Il se retourne sur son homme et l'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Il veut prendre son temps. Il veut que Aomine se sente désiré, aimé. Il veut faire monter le plaisir lentement que son homme puisse savourer. Il fait glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Daiki et caresse doucement sa peau en remontant le vêtement. Il libère ses lèvres et fait passer le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il regarde son homme, ses lèvres luisantes et son corps désirable.

« Tu es beau... »

Il se penche pour embrasser son cou, alors qu'il pose ses mains sur son ventre pour redécouvrir le dessin des ses abdominaux et profiter de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, puis il descend pour prendre l'élastique de son jogging et le faire glisser avec son caleçon à ses pieds.

**AOMINE**

Son souffle s'accélère tandis qu'il se retrouve nu devant son petit ami. Il déglutit, envahi par un désir de plus en plus intense. Il le déshabille à son tour, un peu fébrile, et caresses ses fesses musclées qu'il a évité de trop regarder toute la journée pour ne pas être déconcentré. Enfin il peut profiter du corps de son homme, pleinement, sans entrave, et il prend seulement conscience de la frustration qu'il a accumulée au cours de la journée, alors que Taiga était si sexy sur ce terrain...

**KAGAMI**

Il continue de dévorer son cou. Ses mains partent à l'exploration de son dos, de ses fesses musclées. Il mordille son épaule et il pousse son homme vers le lit.

« Allonge-toi love... »

Il s'écarte un peu pour le laisser s'allonger avant de le rejoindre. Il le surplombe et sa main revient se poser sur son ventre. Il ne se lassera jamais de le découvrir de ses mains. Il l'embrasse tendrement, mordillant sa lèvre. Puis, il se recule légèrement pour le regarder avant désir avant de descendre dans son cou, lentement. Sa bouche explore la peau sensible de cette zone de son corps, alors que sa main caresse ses flancs lentement, descend sur sa hanche et vient caresser sa cuisse. Son corps tout en muscle est juste parfait.

Ses gestes sont sûrs, il semble calme, mais le léger tremblement de sa main et la tension dans son membre témoigne de son excitation rien qu'à toucher et embrasser son homme. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère à mesure que ses lèvres descendent sur lui. Goûtant sa clavicule, puis ses pectoraux, y déposant de nombreux baisers, il chemine doucement vers le sud, savourant laissant la chaleur, le désir monter dans leurs ventres.

**AOMINE**

Il se livre aux mains et à la bouche de son homme, gémissant doucement tandis qu'il explore son corps en faisant monter la tension. Il est impatient, mais la lenteur de son petit ami lui permet de se détendre complètement et d'éprouver un fort sentiment d'intimité entre eux. Il le fait se sentir en sécurité tout en aiguisant son désir.

Il caresse ses cheveux, murmurant son prénom comme un mantra tandis que son corps frémit de bonheur et d'impatience, chaque centimètre carré de peau plus sensible, ses nerfs vibrant sous les lèvres sensuelles de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Son voyage le mène jusqu'à son aine. Il l'embrasse doucement, caresse son membre tendu de sa joue, pose un baiser à sa base, dérive sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse qu'il écarte doucement. Son coeur tambourine violemment dans sa poitrine. Il gémit doucement ce petit jeu l'excite. Il relève la seconde cuisse de son homme et pose ses lèvres sur ses testicules.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper une plainte tremblante quand son homme l'embrasse à cet endroit-là. Ses lèvres sont chaudes mais le font frissonner. Il entend son propre souffle haletant dans le calme de la chambre, et son cœur qui bat sourdement dans ses oreilles. Tout son corps devient de plus en plus sensible et réceptif tandis que les baisers de Kagami se font plus intimes et plus osés.

**KAGAMI**

Il presse encore ses lèvres au même endroit, avant de lécher cette zone sensible. Jouer de sa bouches sur les parties les plus intimes de son homme l'excite au plus haut point. Il n'a jamais connu de tel désir avant, mais l'odeur et le goût d'Aomine l'enivre. Il saisit entre ses lèvres ses testicules et commencent à les faire rouler sous sa langue.

**AOMINE**

Il se cambre sur les draps en gémissant, conquis par la sensation de cette bouche délicieuse stimulant cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Sa langue lui paraît brûlante, et il meurt d'envie d'en avoir plus, tout en se délectant de sa caresse jusqu'à souhaiter qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

« Taiga, j'adore ce que tu me fais... » murmure-t-il d'une voix basse, lourde de désir.

**KAGAMI**

Accueille les mots de son homme comme un invitation à continuer, il suce plus goulument cette partie de son anatomie et doucement remonte ses mains sous ses cuisses jusqu'à ses genoux pour soulever son bassin. Il lâche ses bourses finalement pour trouver l'intimité de son homme. Il vient doucement caresser le petit orifice de l'extrémité de sa langue pour en découvrir le contour.

**AOMINE**

Il se raidit à son contact, déconcerté par la sensation. Il se découvre sensible, et à mesure que sa langue l'explore, sa respiration se fait plus superficielle. Sa main se crispe inconsciemment dans les cheveux de son homme tandis qu'il lâche un soupir de plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

La main dans ses cheveux, les halètements de son homme, font monter la température. Il s'enhardit, encouragé par ses sons et ses caresses, et le déguste goulûment, massant l'anneau de son muscle buccale jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende suffisamment pour le laisser s'introduire en lui.

**AOMINE**

Il pousse un cri étranglé, entre surprise et pur plaisir. Il soulève le bassin pour lui faciliter l'accès, perdant peu à peu toute pudeur tandis qu'il écarte les cuisses davantage, conquis par la sensation.

« Love... »

Le plaisir crispe son bas ventre tandis que la sueur commence à perler sur sa peau.

**KAGAMI**

Il fouille avec plaisir son intimité de sa langue. Il tressaille au mot de son homme murmuré de cette voix chaude et sensuelle. Il a envie de l'explorer plus en profondeur, alors il pousse plus sa langue de son intimité chaude. Mais il se sente vite frustré ne de pas pouvoir atteindre certaines zones Il ne réfléchit pas et sans cesser son jeu de langue, il récupère le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans le tiroir du chevet. Il met un peu de produit sur ses doigts. Sa bouche revient taquiner ses bourses alors que des doigts viennent se presser contre son intimité, il teste la résistance puis entre doucement un doigt en lui.

**AOMINE**

Il se tend un peu à l'intrusion, mais ça ne fait pas mal alors il se relâche et laisse son petit ami l'explorer. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à définir ce que ça lui fait ressentir, mais son cœur bat plus fort, sa gorge se noue et sa poitrine lui fait presque mal sous l'effet du désir et de l'émotion. Il aime que Kagami le touche de cette manière, il a besoin de cette intimité avec lui, besoin que son petit ami le touche et l'aime de la même façon qu'il le fait avec lui. Pour lui, cette réciprocité est importante et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il a demandé à Taiga de le prendre ce soir. Il ne sait pas s'il va le faire, mais il est déjà aux anges maintenant, alors qu'il explore de nouveaux aspects de sa sexualité, et se sent déjà impatient à l'idée d'en découvrir davantage.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne se presse pas, il laisse le temps à Daiki d'apprivoiser ses sensations et à lui-même les siennes. Il n'a pas fait ça depuis longtemps pourtant le désir revient instantanément. La pression sur son doigt, la chaleur, la douceur de son intimité ne lui donne qu'une envie y plonger pleinement son sexe. Il frissonne de plaisir, à cette idée. Posséder Daiki. Il ne s'autorisait pas à le rêver, mais il est déjà totalement conquis par l'idée. Il continue ses gestes doux, il veut que ce soit le plus agréable possible pour son homme et il se concentre sur ses réactions, ses soupirs, ses tremblements, ses gémissements et la tension de son corps. Il ne pense pas, il ressent, il écoute. Ses réticences se taisent face à l'évidence du plaisir de son homme et de son désir qui brouille son esprit. Sa bouche lâche les bourses de Daiki et remonte un peu sur son sexe alors qu'il commence à mouvoir son doigt à la recherche de sa prostate. Il veut avant tout entendre son homme gémir, lui faire découvrir ce plaisir intense provoqué par la stimulation de cette particularité masculine. Son doigt bouge doucement, caresse les parois de son intimité et plonge plus profondément. Il abandonne son membre tendu, pour laisser Daiki profiter uniquement de ces sensations nouvelles, et remonte sur son ventre, son torse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il les presse doucement des siennes et regarde son homme avec désir et amour. Daiki est beau, désirable, il aime voir le plaisir adoucir ses trait qui alimente son envie de lui en donner toujours plus. Alors il se met en devoir de chercher ce point magique, il ne veut rien perdre du spectacle que Daiki lui offrira au moment où il le trouvera.

**AOMINE**

Il s'abandonne à ses sensations, acceptant tout ce qu'il éprouve, sans chercher à qualifier, sans se poser de question. Il veut juste laisser son corps réagir et ne pas penser, juste ressentir. Quelque chose change soudain, un soubresaut de plaisir le traverse et il entrouvre les lèvres sur un soupir un peu tremblant. Il pose une main sur la nuque de son homme et la serre entre ses doigts, tendu, appréhendant presque d'éprouver à nouveau ce plaisir inconnu auquel il vient de goûter. Il attire le visage de Kagami vers le sien pour happer ses lèvres en une demande muette pour en avoir plus.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser avec passion. Il presse plus son corps contre le sien, plaquant son érection contre sa hanche. Il a capté le moment où son homme l'a senti, alors il revient le stimuler un peu plus franchement.

**AOMINE**

Cette fois, les soupirs font place aux gémissements tandis qu'une bulle de chaleur enfle dans son bas ventre. Son bassin semble se mouvoir de lui-même tandis qu'il cherche à intensifier les sensations déjà puissantes. Il se laisse aller sur l'oreiller les yeux clos, toute crainte qui pouvait subsister s'est envolée sous la délicieuse pression qu'il subit.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre en regardant son homme ressentir ce plaisir intense. Le sentant avide d'en avoir plus, il commence des mouvements de va et vient pour doucement le détendre et varier les pressions sur sa prostate et lui faire savourer les subtilités de ce plaisir. Instinctivement, il s'active dans son intimité comme il apprécierait qu'on le fasse s'il était dans sa position. Il n'imagine que trop bien ce qu'il doit ressentir. Ayant, découvert lui-même cette facette du plaisir, il se montre plus subtile et plus fourbe dans ce jeu de doigts qu'il n'avait plus l'être avec ses amants précédents. Il vient embrasser son cou, et il se frotte à sa hanche pour soulager un peu la tension dans son sexe plus quémandeur à mesure que son désir monte avec le volume des gémissements de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il s'égare de plus en plus loin dans le plaisir, à la fois comblé et profondément insatisfait. Il se retient de demander à nouveau à Taiga de lui faire l'amour, il ne veut pas le brusquer encore, mais plus les minutes passent, plus il éprouve le désir de sentir sa queue en lui, de s'offrir à lui. Il a dans la tête tout ce qu'il a ressenti en le pénétrant, et il veut lui donner la même chose. Il veut son corps sur lui, en lui, il veut que son petit ami le possède comme lui l'a possédé. Il veut se dissoudre dans le plaisir avec lui, encaisser ses assauts et lâcher prise totalement.

Mais Taiga continue de jouer avec lui, le menant au bord de la rupture tandis que des vagues de plaisir se répandant dans son ventre et dans le bas de son dos. Il n'a plus de pudeur, plus de pensée cohérente dans la tête, il n'y a plus que Taiga et lui et l'intimité qu'ils partagent. Son souffle, son corps sont brûlants. Il sent la verge de son petit ami se presser contre lui et de nouveau il vient chercher ses lèvres qu'il embrasse fébrilement, haletant.

**KAGAMI**

Ce sont deux de ses doigts maintenant qui se frayent un chemin en lui. Il rompt le baiser haletant et dévisage son homme quelques instants comme s'il était la chose la plus désirable au monde, non il est la chose la plus désirable. Et il murmure, comme une évidence qui vient de lui apparaître.

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Et quand il dit ses mots il calme le jeu et s'évertue cette fois à le préparer, à le détendre pour qu'il l'accueille en lui avec le moins de douleur possible. Il revient poser ses lèvres dans son cou et y murmure encore d'une voix impatiente presque suppliante.

« J'ai envie de te prendre love... »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots le font vibrer. Il n'osait plus les espérer. Ses mains parcourent nerveusement son dos, sa nuque, tandis que les doigts de son homme s'activent en lui, lui permettant peu à peu de s'habituer.

L'appréhension revient, mais elle est modérée. Il a confiance en Kagami, il sait que ça se passera bien s'il se laisse aller. Jusque-là, il n'a ressenti aucune douleur, seulement un léger inconfort qui s'est évanoui à mesure que le désir prenait le dessus, et puis il faut avouer que son petit ami sait s'y prendre pour lui faire du bien...

Il déglutit et répond d'une voix un peu rauque :

« J'en ai envie aussi, Taiga... Je te veux... Je te veux en moi, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Certes, Daiki lui avait déjà donné son accord... Mais l'entendre dire ses mots avec cette voix, son excitation monte aussitôt d'un cran. Il happe ses lèvres avec gourmandise haletant. Il le prépare consciencieusement.

Une pensée effleure son esprit : Daiki est prêt. Son excitation gonfle encore, accélérant son rythme cardiaque et bâillonne la petite voix de la panique qui lui demande s'il est bien sûr. Il attrappe un préservatif et libère ses doigts, il enfile rapidement la protection et ajoute un peu de lubrifiant.

Il s'installe entre les cuisses de Daiki. Son ventre se contracte d'anticipation. Il s'allonge un peu sur lui et l'embrasse doucement.

« I love you... »

Il dirige son sexe, pour le presser contre l'intimité de son homme, alors l'embrasse une nouvelle fois doucement.

« I love you... »

Il happe ses lèvres plus avidement et avance doucement son bassin pour pénétrer son antre chaude lentement.

**AOMINE**

Son cœur affolé pulse à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mais ralentit imperceptiblement lorsque par deux fois Taiga prononce ces mots d'amour. Son petit ami a eu du mal à les exprimer au tout début, alors que lui-même les avait dit trop vite. À présent, il n'y a plus de peur et de doute lorsqu'il les entend, et la conviction profonde dans la voix de Taiga lui donne des frissons, l'aidant à se détendre alors qu'il le pénètre.

Il sent la résistance et un éclair de douleur fuse en lui, mais il s'applique à respirer normalement et à se laisser faire sans chercher à lutter. Il repense à ce que Taiga lui avait dit sur la sensation de perte de contrôle et il le comprend maintenant, mais c'est aussi précisément ce qu'il recherchait. Pour lui qui a passé sa vie à surveiller, réprimer et cloîtrer ses émotions, la sensation est extraordinaire. Non, il ne veut plus lutter. Il veut s'abandonner à lui.

Taiga s'est figé lorsque la douleur est apparue, et il pose une main sur sa joue en murmurant dans un souffle :

« It's ok... I'm ok... please keep going... »

Il déglutit, chassant des larmes qu'il n'a pas senties venir, autant provoquées par la douleur que par l'émotion.

« I love you and I need you... Please keep going... »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme haletant et appuie son front contre le sien. Il avait oublié cette sensation intense… Daiki est si chaud et serré autour de lui. Son coeur est totalement affolé dans sa poitrine et bat presque douloureusement. Mais la douleur visible sur les traits de son homme, l'empêche de savourer pleinement. Continuer ? Alors qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Il caresse sa joue et revient l'embrasser tendrement. Son autre main dérive sur son corps pour venir empoigner doucement son sexe. Il commence lentement à le masturber, sans lâcher ses lèvres qu'il dévore fiévreusement, et lentement il pousse un peu plus son bassin en avant, étouffant un faible gémissement.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation de la main de son homme qui pompe doucement sa queue. Ça l'aide à se détendre et il se sent s'élargir alors que Taiga le pénètre plus profondément. La douleur s'estompe tandis qu'il s'habitue peu à peu et que son corps accepte sa présence. Il s'agrippe à sa nuque et à son dos, son souffle s'accélérant de nouveau. Il rend ses baisers à son homme, il a besoin d'un maximum de contact avec lui.

**KAGAMI**

La progression est facilité alors que son homme se détend. Il est presque surpris, ému quand son sexe est entièrement en lui. Il est essoufflé comme après un effort intense, tellement le plaisir est immense et profond. Il le masturbe plus sensuellement, jouant de son pouce sur son gland humide et continue à l'embrasser partout, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

**AOMINE**

Un soupir mêlé d'une plainte franchit ses lèvres lorsque Taiga est en lui. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, il cherche le regard de son homme, saisi par l'intensité de la sensation. Ses baisers et ses caresses achèvent de lui faire oublier toute douleur et inconfort, réveillant le désir sourd et profond dans ses entrailles. Il soulève légèrement le bassin pour inviter son petit ami à bouger en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il caresse sa joue et plonge son regard dans le sien. Il se mord la lèvre et répondant à l'invitation de Daiki il commence à bouger lentement. Lentement pour s'assurer de ne pas blesser son homme, lentement pour savourer la sensation et ne pas jouir trop vite. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent échapper une plainte douce, chaude et pleine de désir.

« Dai… »

**AOMINE**

Il absorbe Taiga dans sa chaleur, il est serré autour de lui, presque comme s'il comprimait sa queue en lui, et il aime ça, tout comme il aime le sentir aller et venir à l'intérieur. Il a la sensation que sa queue le remplit, et il s'y habitue très vite alors que son désir grimpe à chacun de ses gestes. Il remonte les cuisses et les resserre autour de la taille de son petit ami, accompagnant ses mouvements lents et amples. Un frémissement de plaisir traverse tout son corps.

« C'est bon, Taiga... » chuchote-t-il contre les lèvres de son homme, ses mains dérivant sur ses fesses comme pour mieux l'arrimer à lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit en sentant cette pression. Il soupire de plaisir en entendant ses mots. Il cède au désir pressant qui fourmille dans son ventre et ses reins et se montre plus vif dans ses mouvements. Sa main au contraire arrête ses mains mouvements sur son sexe, qu'il libère pour venir s'accrocher aux épaules de son homme. Il veut sentir son corps contre le sien, il veut fusionner avec lui complètement. Il vient mordre légèrement son épaule.

« Yeah… So good... »

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper des plaintes à chaque coup de reins successif, appréciant le poids du corps de son homme contre le sien, alors que leur sueur et leurs souffles se mélangent. Son membre frotte contre les abdos de son petit ami, continuant de le stimuler alors qu'il se laisse aller à ces délicieuses sensations. Il se cambre un peu plus et cette fois pousse un cri de plaisir lorsque la verge de son homme bute sur sa prostate. Il enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair, tremblant de désir. Leurs corps paraissent s'emboîter parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été faits sur mesure l'un pour l'autre. L'alchimie entre eux ne fonctionne pas que sur un terrain de basket, semble-t-il...

**KAGAMI**

Ses râles rauque de plaisir se perdent dans le cou de son homme, qu'il suce et mordille. Il maintient la cadence et s'évertue à stimuler le point le plus sensible de Daiki, pour entre encore ses cris et ses gémissements. Le plaisir monte, implacable, puissant. Il sent déjà qu'il ne va pas pouvoir le retenir bien longtemps avant de céder à l'orgasme.

**AOMINE**

Il sent les plaintes de Taiga vibrer sur sa peau tandis qu'il s'attaque à son cou, parachevant son plaisir. Il a le vertige, et de nouveau l'image mentale de la falaise dont il est sur le point de tomber s'impose sous ses paupières. C'est ainsi avec Taiga... et avec lui il prend goût au vertige. Alors il se laisse entraîner dans le vide, s'abandonne entièrement sans prendre aucun recul, car dès le début il le lui a dit : avec lui, il veut aller jusqu'au bout. Il laisse son plaisir s'exprimer sans entraves et bientôt la jouissance l'envahit comme une coulée de lave. Un tremblement le parcourt tout entier et il pousse un cri plaintif, le plaisir si fort qu'il en fait presque mal. Sa semence éclabousse leurs corps tandis qu'il crispe les paupières, les mains serrées sur son homme comme pour se raccrocher à lui.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki ne crispe pas que les paupières, il se tend, resserre ses cuisses sur lui, ses ongles griffent sa peau et son anus presse fortement son sexe. Il gémit de plaisir. La sensation est puissante, intense. Il glisse encore en lui deux fois, massé presque douloureusement et il jouit en serrant plus fort les épaules de son homme et étouffant à peine un cri de plaisir dans son cou.

**AOMINE**

Il relâche lentement son emprise sur son petit ami, étourdi et essoufflé, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Il caresse le dos de Taiga tandis qu'il reprend doucement ses esprits et que ses muscles se détendent peu à peu.

**KAGAMI**

Son souffle désordonné caresse la peau du cou de Daiki. Il frotte doucement ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Les yeux clos, il se laisse le temps de respirer plus calmement et de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus normal avant de murmurer.

« ... So fucking good... Ça va love ?

— Ouais... Très bien... C'était... super intense. »

La main de Daiki se décale dans ses cheveux, qu'il caresse tendrement.

« Ça en valait la peine... ajoute-t-il doucement. J'suis content que t'aies pas flippé au final. »

Il sourit, attend que sa respiration se calme totalement.

« Hm... On va dire que... Y'a un moment où... J'refléchissais plus... Et que ça a cloué le bec à toutes les inquiétudes... »

Il relève la tête et vient tendrement embrasser ses lèvres.

« Hm... J'aime bien te faire cet effet-là, love... »

Daiki s'interrompt pour l'embrasser encore avant de poursuivre dans un murmure :

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti aussi... Et c'était vraiment bon... J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme première fois. Honnêtement... Entre ça et le match... J'crois que c'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie ! »

**AOMINE**

Il rit, un peu embarrassé, mais... C'est vrai. Il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux ce soir, et tout ça lui paraît un peu surréaliste. Il n'est pas accoutumé au bonheur, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Avec Taiga, il découvre tant de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner exister, du moins, pas pour lui. Quelque part, il a toujours cru que ce bonheur-là, ce n'était pas pour lui. Qu'il ne le trouverait jamais, qu'il ne le méritait pas de base, et qu'il ne saurait pas le gérer si par hasard il le rencontrait. Il ignore encore ce qu'il va devenir, ce qu'ils vont devenir, mais plus que jamais il veut le découvrir et poursuivre sa route avec Taiga.

« Je suis content d'avoir partagée cette soirée avec toi alors... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et pose sa tête sur son torse.

« J'crois bien que c'était une des meilleures soirées de ma vie aussi... En tout cas la meilleure dont je me souvienne. »

Il rigole en ajoutant : « Et ça m'arrive pas souvent d'être épuisé comme ça... »

Il se redresse un peu pour sortir lentement de l'intimité de son homme. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas s'éterniser avec le préservatif, il le retire et le jette dans la poubelle plus loin en regardant à peine et revient s'allonger sur lui.

« Hm... J'veux rester encore un peu comme ça... Mais... J't'ecrase pas trop ? »

**AOMINE**

Il referme ses bras sur lui. Quand Taiga s'est retiré il a senti la douleur revenir et maintenant son cul l'élance mais il s'attendait à un truc du genre et c'est supportable.

« Nan tu m'écrases pas... Moi aussi j'veux rester un peu comme ça... »

Il respire l'odeur de son homme, apaisante.

« Et ouais... Moi aussi j'suis épuisé... Faut dire qu'aujourd'hui... on a sacrément donné... »

Il caresse sa nuque en douceur.

**KAGAMI**

Il pose des baisers sur son torse. Il se blottit bien contre lui glissant ses bras autour de son dos. Ceux de Daiki sont tellement confortables. Il est bien là dans sa chaleur douce et son odeur... Son odeur c'est comme se sentir chez lui.

« J'suis bien dans tes bras love... Trop trop bien... J'risque de m'endormir comme ça...

— Alors endors-toi comme ça... J'risque juste de te réveiller en te virant quand tu seras trop lourd !

— Hm... Sûr ? Tu veux pas que je change de position avant ? »

Il a les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres et frotte doucement son nez sur ses pectoraux de temps en temps.

« ... T'es un parfait oreiller love... »

Il embrasse son coeur. Il l'aime l'entendre battre quand il pose son oreille sur son large torse. Il repose sa tête en se calant bien.

« Ouais, c'est tout moi, ça... Aomine Daiki, profession : oreiller humain. Ne risque pas de bouger, idéal pour de longues nuits tranquilles. »

Sa voix traîne, ensommeillée, tandis qu'il poursuit ses caresses sur la nuque et les cheveux de Taiga.

Il sourit amusé. Il souffle un « Aho... » en riant doucement, les yeux déjà clos. Il apprécie les caresses de son homme qui ne l'aident pas à rester éveiller. Il reste un long moment silencieux, plongeant dans une douce torpeur. Il souffle finalement, d'une voix endormie.

« Je t'aime Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit à ces mots et réplique dans un chuchotement : « Je t'aime, Taiga... »

Il adore prononcer son prénom, la façon dont les deux syllabes sonnent entre sa langue et son palais, comme s'il pouvait les goûter. La léthargie l'envahit et le mouvement de ses doigts ralentit, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse totalement lorsqu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'est endormi à l'instant où son homme lui a répondu. Comme s'il avait attendu ces quelques mots pour pouvoir sombrer. Des mots rassurant, apaisant, des mots confirmant. Ceux qu'on demande parfois juste pour vérifier qu'ils sont toujours vrais. Ces mots ont définitivement allégé sa conscience achevant de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille quelque part dans la nuit, il a trop chaud et il respire mal. Pas étonnant, puisque Taiga n'a pas bougé ! Il le repousse doucement et son petit ami tombe comme une masse sur le côté sans se réveiller, et il en profite pour venir se coller à lui et enfouir son nez dans son cou avant de se rendormir très rapidement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello !**

**Et hop, le chapitre du dimanche ! Enjoy :)**

**Stella : Désolées pour le saignement de nez... ou pas :D Merci pour tes commentaires, et bonne lecture pour la suite !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille le nez dans les cheveux d'Aomine. Il a bien dormi, il n'a pas envie de sortir de son cocon, malgré tout il lève un peu la tête. 9h. Il referme les yeux. Le rendez-vous n'est qu'à 14h, ils ont encore le temps. Il ne se rendort pas vraiment. Il somnole, caresse la nuque de son homme et embrasse doucement ses cheveux, son front. Il se rappelle du match et puis il se rappelle de leur soirée. Il a du mal à y croire et pourtant, il a vraiment fait l'amour à Daiki. Il sourit. Et c'était bon. Terriblement bon. Son coeur se gonfle de bonheur et d'amour pour son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il a vaguement conscience de Taiga qui le touche, mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour le faire remonter à la surface, il préfère encore dériver dans cet entre-deux du sommeil léger où rien n'est vraiment réel, mais où il peut entendre et ressentir presque comme s'il était réveillé, mais en plus lointain et en plus doux. Il se love contre son homme, un bras passé autour de sa taille, en se laissant bercer par son souffle régulier.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne peut pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant. C'est ça le vrai bonheur pour lui. Pouvoir être avec une personne qu'on aime, tout partager avec elle, le quotidien, les emmerdes et surtout les moments de douceur comme celui-là. Il laisse les minutes défiler doucement, il ne cherche pas à réveiller Aomine. Il veut juste profiter de l'avoir contre lui. Il a compris que son petit ami était du genre à dormir beaucoup. Tout à l'heure, il se lèvera pour le laisser dormir, mais pour l'instant il profite.

**AOMINE**

Il remue un peu et passe une jambe par-dessus celles de Taiga, se rapprochant de lui d'un coup de rein ensommeillé. Une fois mieux calé contre lui, il lâche un petit soupir satisfait et se rendort presque aussitôt.

**KAGAMI**

Ça le fait sourire. Il profite, rêvassant et appréciant sa nouvelle relation. Puis, il s'écarte doucement de son homme pour se lever vers 10h, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

**AOMINE**

Il n'apprécie pas de sentir son oreiller vivant s'éloigner et grogne sa désapprobation avant de s'emparer des couvertures qu'il tasse contre lui pour remplacer le corps chaud qui vient de le quitter.

**KAGAMI**

Attend un peu pour s'assurer qu'il s'est bien rendormi et une fois satisfait il s'habille d'un short et d'un t-shirt pris au hasard dans le placard et il sort de la chambre. Il s'étire en sortant et se dirige vers la cuisine pour manger un fruit. Il sort sur la terrasse le soleil est doux, agréable. Il sourit et inspire doucement. Il termine son en-cas et décide d'aller courir. Il laisse un petit mot à son homme au cas où il se réveille avant de sortir.

Il se met une musique entraînante, mais pas un de ses morceaux de metal trash qu'il aime quand il a besoin de se défouler. Ce matin, il a plus envie de se "décrasser" du match de la veille, il y va en douceur ce matin à longue foulée.

**AOMINE**

Il dort paisiblement au fil de la matinée, se réveillant parfois par intermittence, mais il ne s'affole pas de l'absence de son petit ami, il sait qu'il n'est pas loin. Alors il se laisse dériver dans les rêves étranges qui fleurissent toujours dans son subconscient quand il fait la grasse matinée. Il est bien et au chaud ici dans ce lit, il n'y a rien qui lui donne envie de bouger ni de se réveiller davantage, alors il profite et prolonge sa nuit un maximum.

**KAGAMI**

Il rentre une heure plus tard, prend une douche, puis propre, frais et habillé, il met un peu de musique, une playlist de ballades rock pour un matin calme et prépare le petit déjeuner. Il cuisine tranquillement, s'interrompt le temps de préparer un café et quand il a terminé ses préparatifs, la boisson corsé de Daiki est juste chaude parfaite pour être servi. Il remplit une tasse et l'emporte dans la chambre.

**AOMINE**

L'arôme de café chatouille ses narines. Il se retourne sur le dos et soulève à demi les paupières.

« Hey, love... » murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit, pose le café sur un chevet et vient le surplomber pour embrasser son cou et ses lèvres. Il lui adresse un tendre sourire.

« Hey love... Bien reposé ? »

**AOMINE**

Il remue un peu pour tester l'effet du repos.

« Hm... Mal partout... mais reposé, ouais. Et toi ?

— Très bien dormi. Mal partout la chute d'hier ? Ou plus... Nos activités de fin de soirée ?

— Hmm... Les deux... »

Il soulève un peu plus les paupières et regarde son homme avec un demi sourire.

« Ça faisait partie de mon plan d'ailleurs... Après un match important j'ai toujours l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus, alors... » Il s'interrompt pour étouffer un bâillement. « Je savais que je sentirais probablement pas la différence entre une partie de jambes en l'air et l'après match !

— Hmm... Ça impacte pas les mêmes parties du corps... Et c'est pas obligé que ça fasse mal... Enfin je veux dire... Avec l'habitude.

— Ouais... J'me doute... enfin, j'espère ! Mais je savais que je risquais de douiller un peu pour la première fois. »

Il pose une main sur sa nuque et vient quêter un baiser, que Kagami lui accorde volontiers avec tendresse et passion.

« Alors... Peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres fois..., murmure Kagami d'une voix chaude.

— D'autres fois ?! Bah j'espère bien ! »

Il se redresse dans le lit pour prendre sa tasse de café.

« Thanks love.

— De rien. J'ai préparé un brunch aussi. Faut qu'on mange avant l'entraînement. »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme en souriant savourer sa tasse de café. Il s'installe à côté de lui et pose un baiser sur son épaule, dans son cou. Il glisse sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Le brunch... Rien que ça... Cool alors. Va falloir un peu d'énergie pour y retourner ça c'est sûr... »

Aomine se tourne vers son homme avec un sourire incrédule.

« Sérieux, ce match... J'a toujours du mal à y croire. Pour un premier match de saison, c'était... woah. D'ailleurs vu les messages que j'ai reçus, j'pense que les potes du Japon ont pas mal kiffé aussi !

— Comme tu dis : Woah ! Ouais c'est ce qu'avait l'air de dire Kuroko et Tatsuya. J'en reviens pas non plus. Depuis que je suis en NBA c'est le meilleur match que j'ai fais. Je veux dire... Déjà parce que j'ai pu jouer avec toi et... ça c'est ouf. Mais parce qu'on a réussi à bosser super bien ensemble... Et aussi... Parce que je me sens bien dans cette équipe. »

Il sourit à son homme. Il cherche un peu ses mots pour lui exprimer ce qu'il a ressenti. Aomine n'a pas connu Seirin et l'ambiance qu'il y avait là-bas.

« J'ai l'impression de retrouver Seirin. L'entraide... La bienveillance. Une équipe soudée. Pas un moment les gars ont mis en cause les choix du coach et de Jake de nous laisser mettre les paniers. Ils nous connaissent pas encore bien mais ils nous ont fait confiance. Y'a pas de lutte de pouvoir de compétition entre l'équipe... Non... Y'en a bien-sûr... A savoir qui a marqué le plus de points... Mais ça alimente pas d'animosité tu vois ? Cette équipe me redonne foi...

— Ouais j'comprends... C'est vrai qu'elle est particulière cette équipe. Moi... J'en ai jamais connue une comme ça. Ça me fait bizarre, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'état d'esprit. Mais... j'crois bien que ça me plaît. On nous laisse développer notre potentiel sans nous foutre la pression. Et je suis content si ça te redonne envie de t'investir vraiment dans le basket. On dirait que le vent tourne pour nous cette année, hein ? J'y aurais pas cru... »

Daiki s'interrompt, buvant son café d'un air rêveur, le regard dans le vague, et reprend :

« C'est ce que je me disais hier... Je pensais pas que je vivrais un jour ce genre de choses. Avec toi, avec l'équipe... Je sais c'est un peu con, mais j'avais l'impression que le bonheur c'était simplement pas pour moi. Maintenant... j'commence à me dire que j'ai peut-être été un peu trop pessimiste. »

Il sourit et pose un baiser sur son épaule avant d'y appuyer sa tête. Sa main caresse distraitement la cuisse nue de son homme.

« J'vais faire de mon mieux pour te rappeler que t'as le droit à ce bonheur. »

Il sourit. Ce matin calme est agréable. Il resterait bien là des heures, mais son estomac commence à protester. Il jette un œil à la tasse de son homme, qui capte son regard et se marre.

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris le message ! » Il avale d'une traite la fin de son café. « J'me lève et on va manger !

— Désolé... J'ai la dalle. »

Il se redresse en posant un dernier baiser sur sa joue.

« Toute façon faut pas trop qu'on traîne non plus. »

Il se remet debout et observe son homme sortir du lit, cherchant à deviner sur ses traits s'il douille beaucoup ou pas.

**AOMINE**

Il grimace un peu en se levant. Ses muscles le tirent, son cul l'élance, et il doit avoir quelques contusions... Mais enfin, rien d'insurmontable, et il a déjà connu largement pire. Il se tourne dos à son homme et demande :

« J'ai pas des bleus ?! »

**KAGAMI**

Il grimace et il vient toucher doucement quelques points sur son dos, doucement.

« Là... Et là... Et là... »

Il embrasse sa nuque.

« T'y vas en douceur aujourd'hui ok ?! T'as morflé un peu. »

Il l'enlace doucement. Il n'aime pas voir son homme souffrir, surtout qu'il est un peu responsable.

« T'as l'air de douiller en tout cas...

— Nan, ça va, t'inquiète. Mais ouais j'irai doucement... De toute façon Jake me laissera pas en faire trop, c'est une espèce de papa-poule ce gars. Un peu comme toi... Enfin... euh... sans le côté papa. Bref, tu vois ce que j'veux dire, quoi !

— Ouais sans le côté papa sinon c'est vraiment trop... Nan... j'veux même pas y penser. Tu veux dire que je suis trop gentil avec toi ?

— Hm... Trop gentil... j'pense pas... Ou si c'est le cas j'aime bien comme ça ! Avant ça avait tendance à me saouler, mais toi... J'aime bien quand tu prends soin de moi. »

Aomine se retourne pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il savoure ce léger baiser et vient prendre une fesse à pleine main pour la masser.

« Allons manger ! »

Aomine approuve en souriant et ils s'installent dans le salon où ils entament leur repas avec appétit.

« C'est super bon love, commente le brun la bouche pleine. J'crois que j'avais bien besoin de ça !

— Ouais honnêtement la pizza hier soir c'était un peu léger... J'aurai pas été occupé en rentrant... J'me serais refait un truc à bouffer ! » Il rigole un peu.

« J'suis bien content d'avoir su détourner ton attention de la bouffe, alors ! C'est pas un petit exploit je pense... »

Il tire la langue à son homme.

« Moui... »

Il mange aussi avec appétit. Même s'il a grignoté avant de venir réveiller son homme, il avait vraiment besoin d'un repas consistant.

Occupés à dévorer, ils n'échangent plus guère d'autres paroles jusqu'à la fin du repas. Aomine repose son bol en soupirant d'aise, puis se donne une petite claque sur la joue pour ne pas être tenté de se rendormir, et se lève à la place.

« Bon j'vais passer sous la douche, j'me dépêche !

— Ok. »

Il le regarde partir nu. ça le fait sourire. Il se lève aussi pour ranger et faire la vaisselle en attendant que Daiki soit prêt. Il surveille l'heure et décide d'appeler tout de suite le taxi pour le réserver. Il se sent beaucoup plus serein aujourd'hui pour aller à l'entraînement, même si encore une fois, dès la porte du gymnase franchie il ne sera plus question de toucher Daiki. Le fait que la journée soit courte y est sûrement pour beaucoup.

**AOMINE**

Il prend une douche rapide, de bonne humeur, il chantonne même un peu tout en se lavant. Puis, il rejoint son homme et prend son sac.

« Au fait... Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

— Ouais ok. Attends... Je vais chercher deux trois affaires. »

Taiga disparaît dans sa chambre. Il l'attend dans le vestibule, content qu'il ait accepté sa proposition, et quand il revient, il l'enlace pour l'embrasser, car semble-t-il le câlin avant de partir au boulot va devenir un petit rituel. Auquel Taiga se prête volontiers et prolonge même un peu en plongeant son nez dans son cou. Puis, il se recule un peu en lui souriant.

« C'est bon... Je suis prêt à affronter l'extérieur. » Taiga conclut ses mots en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Good. Moi aussi. »

Ou presque ! Car il en profite pour lui peloter les fesses, il lui faut sa dose d'ici ce soir.

« Hey! »

Taiga rigole.

« Mon cul te manque love ? »

Ils quittent enfin l'appartement, comme prévu le taxi les attend en bas. Ils montent et filent jusqu'au gymnase. Ils reparlent du match pour se remettre dans l'ambiance. Comme la veille Taiga paye et il le précède à l'intérieur.

Aomine retrouve ses coéquipiers qui l'accueillent joyeusement, apparemment toujours dans l'euphorie de leur victoire de la veille. Euphorie qu'il partage, d'ailleurs. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme début de saison, ils ont clairement prouvé aux autres clubs que cette année, les Lakers sont particulièrement redoutables. De plus, pour lui il s'agissait aussi d'un challenge personnel, une étape importante à franchir. Pour surmonter la peur de la blessure, mais aussi tourner la page Chicago, la page Lola. C'est une nouvelle vie qui a commencé pour lui... Et comme la transition a été brutale, il avait vraiment besoin de cette victoire.

**KAGAMI**

Il sort du taxi et prend une profonde inspiration avant de franchir à son tour les portes du bâtiment. Il rejoint le vestiaire duquel il entend les rires et éclats de voix de ses coéquipiers. Il entre dans la pièce discrètement.

« Salut les gars.

— Hey ! Salut Taiga ! »

Il réalise seulement à cet instant qu'ils ont tous pris le pli de l'appeler par son prénom. Et ça lui fait plaisir au fond qu'ils fassent tous cet effort. Il évite de regarder en direction de Daiki trop longtemps et s'installe pour se mettre en tenue. Rapidement, ils sont tous là, les derniers terminent de se changer et ils rejoignent le coach sur le terrain. Cet après-midi la séance est plus cool que d'habitude pour qu'ils se remettent du match de la veille et ils prennent en plus le temps de faire un long debriefing, durant lequel Jake et le coach expliquent pourquoi ils ont recruté Taiga et Daiki ensemble, pour ce qu'ils ont montré la veille.

Puis le coach se tourne vers Daiki.

« Pas trop de séquelles par rapport à ta chute d'hier ? »

**AOMINE**

Il est plutôt étonné d'apprendre les raisons de son recrutement. Ça lui redonne cet étrange sentiment que Taiga et lui, ça devait arriver, qu'ils étaient liés dès de le départ. Quoi qu'il en soit, le coach et le capitaine ont vu juste. Leurs baskets se complètent et l'entente qu'ils ont sur le terrain est incomparable. Taiga fait ressortir le meilleur de lui. Il a besoin de lui. Il a toujours eu besoin de lui.

La question du coach le tire de sa rêverie :

« Nan, juste quelques contusions, c'est rien. »

Il a un sourire idiot en pensant : _C'est plutôt l'après-match qui m'a laissé quelques séquelles !_

**KAGAMI**

Il pense lui aussi qu'il n'y a pas que le match qui a été un peu douloureux pour Aomine hier, il regarde au sol sentant ses pommettes commencer à chauffer.

Le coach hoche la tête.

« Très bien. Ne force pas trop néanmoins. Bien on va pouvoir commencer l'entraînement. »

Il tape dans ses mains et les gars se mettent en mouvement pour commencer à s'échauffer.

**AOMINE**

Heureusement que la journée n'est pas très chargée, car il n'est pas tout à fait à l'aise aujourd'hui et le sport réveille de douloureux élancements. Dommage, il aurait bien recommencé ce genre d'activités ce soir-même, mais il va semble-t-il être forcé à se montrer raisonnable...

**KAGAMI**

Même s'il essaie de ne pas trop se focaliser sur son homme. Il a remarqué qu'il n'est pas en grande forme physique. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Il s'approche de lui, gardant une distance raisonnable et évitant de trop le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ça se voit que tu douilles... Y'a des antidouleurs dans mon sac. Tu devrais aller en prendre un... »

Il ajoute en japonais en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

« Promis c'est efficace pour ce que tu as... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son petit ami en souriant. Le problème quand il a cette moue coupable et gênée, c'est qu'il a terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

« Ok, merci. J'vais en prendre un. »

Et il s'approche pour poursuivre à voix basse :

« C'est peut-être douloureux mais ça en valait la peine... Vivement la prochaine fois ! »

Sur ce, il lui adresse un clin d'œil et s'éclipse, direction les vestiaires.

**KAGAMI**

« Il va te falloir quelques fois pour t'habituer... »

Il marmonne mais Aomine est trop loin pour l'entendre. Il rejoint les autres. L'entraînement est presque un peu trop léger à son goût. Il n'hésite pas à se donner à fond, pour brûler son trop plein d'énergie habituel.

**AOMINE**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se sent mieux et le reste de l'entraînement se déroule sans problèmes. En fin d'après-midi, ils rejoignent les vestiaires et il se dépêche de se doucher et de se changer, impatient de rentrer chez lui avec son homme. Il l'attend dehors, et tandis qu'il arpente le trottoir, il a soudain une autre idée pour ce soir. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, il vient vers lui, passe un bras autour de ses épaules et demande :

« Ça te dirait qu'on se prenne un pack de bière et de la bouffe à emporter et qu'on aille se poser à la plage ?

— Hm... Ouais ça me tente bien ! On passe quand même chez toi poser nos affaires ? »

— Ok ! »

Il résiste à l'envie de planter un baiser sur sa joue et monte dans le taxi qui vient d'arriver. Le trajet file rapidement, et quand ils arrivent, Aomine profite de l'ascenseur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Hm... J'ai eu envie de faire ça plein de fois aujourd'hui. Je sais pas comment je faisais avant. Non seulement tu es beau, mais tes lèvres sont juste... et puis quand tu fais cette petite moue... »

Il oublie ce qu'il voulait dire, et recommence à l'embrasser.

**KAGAMI**

Il presse ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour le plaquer plus encore contre lui et l'embrasse avec la même avidité.

« Hm... Quelle moue ? »

Il mordille sa lèvre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, mais se calme quand l'ascenseur rejoint l'étage d'Aomine. Et il chuchote haletant en souriant.

« On va peut-être pas redescendre tout de suite sur la plage... »

Il a encore envie de l'embrasser et de profiter un peu de sa proximité physique.

« Peut-être pas... »

Aomine passe une main caressante dans ses cheveux et va ouvrir sa porte. Comme il n'y a personne dans le couloir, il fait entrer Taiga d'abord en le poussant à l'intérieur, une main posée sur ses fesses.

« T'as vraiment un truc avec mon cul ? » Il rigole en entrant dans l'appartement. « Tu me prêteras un short de bain ?! Il fait assez bon pour aller se baigner après.

— Tout ce que tu veux, j'te prête tout ce que tu veux... »

Il le plaque contre le mur et se remet à l'embrasser, ses mains dérivant à nouveau sur ses fesses.

« Et ouais, j'adore ton cul… »

Et il illustre cette affirmation en le palpant avec enthousiasme, le faisant gémir doucement contre ses lèvres. Taiga presse son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant sentir son érection sans aucune gêne. Il écarte sa bouche juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir murmurer en lui adressant un regard brillant et un sourire charmeur.

« Tu veux ? »

Aomine le regarde, haletant, et murmure en effleurant ses lèvres :

« J'ai terriblement envie de te faire l'amour... Posséder ce cul si attirant... »

Puis, il se mord la lèvre et soupire.

« Mais j'peux pas... J'ai pas pensé à ça, mais j'ai ni lubrifiant ni préservatifs. Ça m'était sorti de la tête.

— Je m'en suis douté. En préparant mes affaires j'ai pris ce qu'il faut. »

Il est un peu étonné qu'il n'ait pas de préservatifs sachant qu'il était quand même en couple. Mais peu importe vu qu'il a tout prévu.

« Tu penses à tout. T'es génial. »

Le brun se recule observe son petit ami, effleurant encore ses lèvres, ses mains se faisant plus douces sur son fessier musclé.

« Alors... Ça te dit ? »

Taiga lui sourit. Son regard est brillant et il mord doucement sa lèvre inférieur.

« Fuck... Yeah. » répond-il d'une voix est chaude et pleine d'envie.

**AOMINE**

Il aime cette réponse. Il adore cette réponse. Il l'embrasse encore, continuant à masser ses fesses.

« Good... »

Il fait glisser son short sur ses cuisses, suivi de son boxer, puis enlève son propre t-shirt et se rappelle qu'il a toujours ses chaussures.

« Ok, enlève le reste. Vite. »

Il adresse un sourire à son homme et se déshabille en vitesse record, balançant le tout au hasard tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Je t'attends déjà ! » lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole et retire rapidement ses chaussures aussi ainsi que le reste de ses fringues. Il n'oublie pas de prendre son sac et d'en sortir ce qui est nécessaire pour que la suite de leur petit câlin se passe bien. Il entre dans la chambre de son petit ami le lubrifiant et les préservatifs à la main.

Déjà nu et étendu sur les draps, Aomine se redresse pour l'attraper par le poignet et le fait tomber sur le lit avant de se coller à lui et de l'embrasser. Il répond à son baiser avec plaisir. Daiki n'est pas seulement nu, il affiche aussi une belle érection. Entre l'expression évidente de son désir et son impatience, il n'a aucun doute sur l'effet qu'il fait à son homme et il en est plutôt fier. Il parcourt le dos de Daiki de ses mains, le serre contre lui et il bouge doucement le bassin pour venir frotter son érection contre la sienne.

**AOMINE**

Il pousse un léger gémissement en sentant le membre dur de son petit ami se presser sur le sien. Il est impatient, presque comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça toute la journée. Il savoure ses lèvres tièdes, puis le renverse d'un coup de reins pour passer au-dessus de lui. Il l'observe un instant avant de revenir mordiller ses lèvres jusqu'à les faire rougir, tandis qu'il glisse une main entre ses jambes pour masser ses testicules. Kagami gémit et ouvre un peu plus les cuisses. Ses doigts s'agrippent à sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de quitter ses lèvres.

Il ne cherche pas à se dégager, pas encore. Ses doigts glissent plus loin, plus au chaud, pour effleurer l'orifice qu'il convoite. Il appuie doucement, juste pour le teaser un peu. Puis, il se recule pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant, s'en enduit généreusement, et reprend son exploration de manière plus poussée. Lorsque ses doigts glissent à l'intérieur, il masse doucement la paroi interne, à la recherche du léger renflement de la prostate. Maintenant qu'il sait le genre de sensation que ça procure, il ne va certainement pas songer à en priver son petit ami...

**KAGAMI**

Il resserre ses doigts sur la nuque de son homme, mais celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir lui donner un nouveau baiser. Il se cambre en sentant ses doigts fouiller en lui. Un léger gémissement filtre entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le regard de Daiki sur lui, l'intimide et à la fois l'excite. Ce regard brûlant est plein de désir et lui provoque des frissons.

**AOMINE**

Il adore observer le visage de son homme quand il lui procure du plaisir, lire dans son expression tout ce qu'il ressent pendant qu'il le touche. Il recourbe ses doigts en lui quand il trouve la petite protubérance recherchée, et se fait une joie de découvrir la façon dont ses traits se contractent sous l'effet du plaisir. Il appuie à nouveau, et consent enfin à embrasser son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit contre sa bouche et serre plus fort la nuque d'Aomine. Il bouge le bassin doucement sous l'action de ses doigts. Son petit ami apprend vite et le fait vibrer de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accélère, il est contraint de quitter ses lèvres pour reprendre un peu d'air.

« Dai... C'est bon... »

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne en entendant cette voix tendue et un peu suppliante. Il délaisse ses lèvres et descend sur son corps, embrassant son torse, puis ses abdos, avant de refermer ses lèvres sur sa verge. Il alterne les mouvements pour le détendre et les massages prostatiques, tout en montant et descendant sur son membre, léchant avec gourmandise le goût salé et légèrement amer de son gland humide.

**KAGAMI**

« Oh... Fuck... »

Il glisse sa main dans les cheveux d'Aomine. Ses abdominaux se contractent sous le plaisir. Il halète, sa poitrine se soulève plus vite. Daiki lui fait tellement de bien. Il n'a pas souvenir qu'un mec se soit jamais occupé de lui de cette façon, avec la volonté de lui donner du plaisir autant, non peut-être même plus que d'en prendre lui-même. Ça exacerbe son plaisir de se sentir aimé ainsi. Il gémit et encourage son homme de ses murmures.

« Dai... Tu m'fais trop de bien... »

**AOMINE**

Il aime entendre ces mots-là. Donner du plaisir à Taiga, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il éprouvait avec ses ex. Avec lui, c'est plus flatteur, ça le rend heureux, ça le comble. Il aime plus que tout entendre ses gémissements, ses halètements, il aime quand son corps se couvre de sueur, quand sa voix se fait plus rauque. Il aime observer tous ces changements et savoir qu'il les suscite, que c'est lui qui rend son homme si beau et plus désirable encore.

Il le suce en le pressant plus fort entre ses lèvres, sa langue appuyant sur toute la longueur du membre, accélérant un peu ses mouvements de va et vient. À l'intérieur, ses doigts massent fermement sa prostate, gagnant en agilité à mesure qu'il pratique ce nouvel exercice.

**KAGAMI**

Il tremble et tire un peu les cheveux de son homme, alors que le plaisir qu'il suscite en lui se fait plus pressant. Une plainte quitte sa bouche, rauque. Sa gorge s'assèche. Il se cambre. Sa respiration se fait plus chaotique.

La jouissance s'invite dans son corps, fourmille sous sa peau et se déverse dans son abdomen par vagues brûlantes.

« Dai... Stop... Prends moi... »

**AOMINE**

Il relâche sa verge et sourit, heureux d'entendre ces mots. Il retire ses doigts en douceur et se dépêche d'enfiler un préservatif. Il enveloppe son homme du regard, contemplant sa verge dressée qui tressaille, sa poitrine moirée de sueur qui se soulève rapidement, ses yeux embrumés de plaisir, et enfin... ses lèvres... Il revient les happer passionnément tout en se guidant d'une main avant de le pénétrer d'un seul mouvement. Il frissonne et lâche une plainte rauque tandis qu'il le sent se refermer sur lui, presque comme s'il l'aspirait en lui.

« That's so good... »

Il crispe une main sur la nuque de son petit ami, de l'autre s'agrippe à sa hanche tandis qu'il commence à bouger sans attendre, avide de sentir son membre coulisser dans ce fourreau étroit et brûlant.

**KAGAMI**

Il accueille son homme en lui avec soulagement. Il agrippe ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements en bougeant son bassin. Il noue ses jambes dans son dos. Le plaisir est intense, déjà bien provoqué par les attentions précédentes de son homme, il relève la tête pour venir mordiller son cou. Il remonte jusqu'à son oreille qu'il croque aussi légèrement et il laisse des gémissements s'échouer aux creux de celle-ci.

Il crispe plus ses doigts sur ses fesses et le presse plus fort vers lui, encourageant son homme à y aller plus fort.

**AOMINE**

L'excitation monte encore d'un cran, et il ne se fait pas prier pour intensifier le rythme. Encouragé par les plaintes de son homme, il plante des coups de reins plus amples et plus brutaux, submergé par le désir.

« You're so hot, my love... »

Son bassin bouge de plus en plus vite, il étouffe des râles de plaisir tandis qu'il sent la jouissance se rapprocher.

« Daiki... » La voix de Kagami est une plainte presque désespérée.

**KAGAMI**

Il remonte ses bras autour des épaules de son homme et crispe ses mains sur son dos, ses halètements s'intensifient. Il se tend sous le plaisir provoqué par la friction de sa prostate, il se cambre un peu plus sous lui. Il gémit encore quelques mots inaudibles. A la stimulation suivante, la vague de plaisi le submerge et l'emporte. Son corps se contracte entièrement, il se resserre autour de la verge qui lui procure tant d'extase et qui continue à aller et venir en lui, arrachant un cri étranglé à Daiki. Il jouit longuement et se libère entre eux.

**AOMINE**

Ses muscles se raidissent. Le sperme chaud de Taiga lui éclabousse le ventre. Il relève la tête pour regarder son visage, les yeux fermés, la sueur brillant sur son front, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes sur son souffle saccadé.

« Taiga... Oh fuck... »

Il donne encore quelques solides coups de reins, pris dans un étau, et soudain le plaisir explose en lui. L'orgasme le traverse en un spasme intense qui fait scintiller de petites étoiles blanches sous ses paupières. Il reste quelques instants immobile, nageant dans l'euphorie hormonale suivant la jouissance, puis il pose le front sur l'épaule de Taiga, sa main caressant son flanc tandis qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle. Il déglutit et murmure :

« I love you... You're amazing... »

Taiga entrouvre les yeux pour le regarder et répond essoufflé.

« I love you too... But... You ARE... Amazing... I didn't do anything...»

Il sourit.

« Yes you did something: being amazing. »

Il pose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser avec la même douceur et remonte une main sur sa nuque. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux et sourit.

« J'crois... Que tu deviens vraiment accro au sexe... C'est con je sais mais... Ça m'fait plaisir et... Ça me rassure que tu me désires. Et j'aime vraiment comme tu me fais l'amour... C'est... C'est pas juste du sexe. C'est pas une baise. J'ai vraiment l'impression littéralement que tu me fais l'amour. Et j'adore ça... »

Daiki sourit et caresse ses cheveux.

« Au hasard... C'est peut-être parce que je t'aime ? Mais... je suis content que tu apprécies, love. Et t'as raison, possible que je devienne accro... Mais j'crois que c'est tant mieux vu qu'il paraît que tu es du genre... 'insatiable' ? C'est comme ça que tu l'as formulé, hm ? »

Il a un léger rire et revient picorer ses lèvres.

« Ouch! Insatiable? J'ai dit ça ? Hm... En tout cas, j'ai un gros appétit sexuel en effet... Mais peut-être aussi que c'était pour compenser certains trucs... J'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus intense avec toi. J'ai pas l'impression de rester sur ma faim. Je me sens vraiment comblé... Mais comme tu dis le paramètre différent c'est peut-être l'amour. »

Il rougit et rigole un peu.

« Ça fait très pompeux ce que je viens de dire désolé !

— Mais non. J'aime bien ce que tu dis. Ça me donne envie de t'embrasser. »

Le brun cède donc à son envie, puis se redresse en souriant.

« Petite douche et on sort faire un tour à la plage ?

— Yes. J'adore ce programme. »

Il embrasse une dernière fois son homme, puis Daiki se retire doucement. Ils rejoignent la douche ensemble et profitent d'un moment câlin sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il lave Daiki, en posant régulièrement des baisers sur ses lèvres ou dans son cou.

« Ça te dit de te baigner un peu ? Même sans nager...

— Hm... J'peux essayer de nager un peu. Lola a eu le temps de m'apprendre la base et ça m'est venu plutôt naturellement. J'irai pas où j'ai pas pied, quoi ! »

Daiki se rince en vitesse et à son tour, commence à le laver en douceur.

« Ok. » Il sourit et ajoute pensivement. « Ce serait bien si j'avais ma planche de surf... »

Il faudra qu'il pense à regarder le temps du week-end. Il a envie d'affronter les vagues.

« Si ça te pose pas de problème... J'pourrai la laisser ici ?

— Taiga, enfin, tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand c'est le bordel chez moi ! Des planches de surf, et après ce sera quoi ?! Tu vas laisser traîner tes fringues sales, aussi ?! Pfiu ! J'hallucine ! »

Il rigole et chatouille les flancs de Daiki pour se venger de ce sarcasme.

« Bah j'préfère demander, comme ça après tu pourras pas me le reprocher ! »

Le brun, chatouilleux, essaie de lui échapper en rigolant et ajoute :

« Tu peux faire de mon appart un hangar à bateaux si ça te chante. Hm... wait. Peut-être pas quand même. Je m'emballe un peu trop. Un repaire de surfeur, ça sera déjà pas mal !

— Fais gaffe ! Après tu vas me trouver envahissant. »

Il rit et l'embrasse en mordillant sa lèvre et colle son corps plein de mousse au sien avant de murmurer tendrement.

« Merci. »

Il se rince finalement, laisse son homme en faire de même et il quitte la douche pour se sécher.

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde faire en souriant et réfléchit à ce petit mot. 'Envahissant' ? Peut-être. Mais une part de lui a envie que Taiga envahisse sa vie. Une vie qui auparavant lui paraissait morne... et difficile à vivre. Alors maintenant, à quoi va ressembler cette vie avec le paramètre Taiga ? Il a du mal à se l'imaginer, mais il a conscience que la première étape pour le découvrir, c'est d'assumer – si ce n'est publiquement, du moins dans la sphère non professionnelle – son homosexualité et leur relation. Il ne peut pas vivre totalement caché, même s'il y a une part de lui que ça arrange. Il ne veut pas être pour Taiga un deuxième Levi qui profite de lui dans l'intimité mais se refuse à donner de la place dans sa vie à sa relation. Et lui donner cette place, c'est aussi admettre l'importance qu'il a pour lui.

Il doit d'abord en parler à Lola, il en a besoin et elle mérite de savoir. Il devra en parler à ses parents, car il connaît d'avance le sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvera quand ils lui demanderont pourquoi il a rompu. Car ils le lui demanderont, aucun doute là-dessus. Des fois, il a la désagréable impression qu'ils s'intéressent plus à sa vie sentimentale qu'à sa vie professionnelle. Comme si le fait de se poser avec une femme était plus important que de réussir sa carrière. Il pense savoir pourquoi : pour eux, un couple et une famille est vecteur de stabilité bien plus qu'un métier. Ils s'inquiètent simplement qu'il soit à la dérive, et il ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour ça. Ils sont bien placés pour connaître ses fragilités psychiques et émotionnelles. Et dans leur tête, le basket est précisément associé à cette instabilité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils lui ont laissé entendre, plusieurs fois. Il n'a jamais vraiment écouté et préféré s'éloigner d'eux pour ne pas avoir à en discuter ni affronter ce sentiment d'injustice et d'incompréhension que ces discussions suscitent toujours. Mais leurs réticences ont fait leur chemin dans sa tête, et en réalité, il n'a jamais vraiment cessé d'y penser.

Ça le déprime de cogiter là-dessus et ça lui donne l'impression que la distance qu'il lui reste à parcourir est encore immense. Il se secoue et chasse ses pensées, s'apercevant qu'il est resté traîner sous la douche. Il coupe l'eau et attrape une serviette pour se sécher rapidement.

**KAGAMI**

Serviette autour des hanches il observe à son petit ami, les gouttes d'eau glissent sur son corps il est terriblement beau. Il remarque qu'il a l'air un peu ailleurs et lui sourit.

« J'ai cru que tu t'endormais ! »

Il est pressé d'aller se baigner maintenant. Il a envie de presser son homme pour qu'il lui prête un short de bain, mais il le laisse prendre le temps de se sécher 'un peu'. Daiki ne semble pas être trop se préoccuper d'être encore à moitié trempé.

'Son homme'. Il est encore un peu surpris de la tournure que les choses ont prise en si peu de temps. Il y a encore quelques semaines il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir des sentiments pour Daiki. Et aujourd'hui, il est là avec lui. Il peine à croire que ce n'est pas un rêve trop beau pour être vrai.

Il est plein d'inquiétude évidemment, ils ne sont qu'au tout début de leur relation, et comme toute relation, tout semble parfait les premiers temps. Et ce qu'il a vécu avec Levi, l'invite à être prudent. Il a parlé d'être 'envahissant' sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais au fond, il craint vraiment que Daiki puisse le ressentir comme tel. Trop envahissant, trop exigeant, trop étouffant, trop maniaque… Trop, quoi. Alors oui, il préfère demander pour laisser sa planche, parce que non ça ne va pas de soi, même si il est d'avis que Daiki peut laisser tout ce qu'il veut dans son appartement. Daiki lui ne veut peut-être pas qu'il l'envahisse trop… Levi ne le voulait pas en tout cas, en dehors de quelques fringues pour des questions de praticité et de son matos de surf, il n'a rien laissé chez lui. Daiki est différent de Levi. Levi avait des choses à cacher ce qui explique ses réticences sûrement. Mais les habitudes sont là et la prudence aussi, il ne connaît pas encore les « limites » de Daiki quant à accepter qu'il prenne ses aises dans sa vie. Et puis, un détail lui revient en tête, Lola répondait et utilisait le téléphone de Daiki sans se gêner, ce qui d'ailleurs ne lui avait pas plu et qu'il interprète aujourd'hui comme de la jalousie purement et simplement, alors peut-être que Daiki ne le trouvera pas envahissant après tout.

Il se rapproche de son homme pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai pensé aux capotes et au lub… Mais pas au short de bain… On voit où sont mes priorités dans la vie. »

Il rigole puis ajoute un peu plus hésitant.

« Je peux… Aller me servir ? »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et répond 'oui' sans réfléchir, juste avant de se rappeler qu'il n'a pas vraiment réorganisé son placard et que même si son côté est en bordel et dépasse sur l'autre moitié... Le placard est toujours divisé en deux, avec un côté tout vide, marquant le départ récent de Lola. Et puis il se dit que, peut-être, au fil des semaines Taiga remplira peu à peu ce vide...

Et puis, pense-t-il en regardant Taiga quitter la salle de bain, ils ne peuvent pas non plus faire tous les deux comme s'ils n'étaient pas encore récemment engagés dans un autre couple. Ça fait partie des difficultés qu'ils vont devoir surmonter. D'autant que lui, contrairement à Taiga, n'a rien à reprocher à son ex. C'est lui, le connard de l'histoire. Et oui, il regrette, et il y repense plusieurs fois par jour. Et oui, il tient toujours à elle parce que la rupture, précipitée par Lola alors que lui restait dans l'indécision, n'a pas pas effacé les sentiments qu'il lui voue. C'est aussi cela qu'ils doivent éclaircir ensemble, et il a l'impression que Taiga préférerait qu'elle disparaisse simplement de sa vie, mais lui ne peut pas l'évacuer aussi facilement.

Une nouvelle fois, il chasse ses pensées. Il jette quelques affaires sales dans le panier et se dirige à son tour vers sa chambre pour y piocher fringues propres et short de bain.

**KAGAMI**

Le sourire qu'il avait en retournant dans la chambre se fige un peu en voyant le côté vide du placard. Il reprend en pleine face que son petit ami a une ex qui vivait là. Cet appartement reste celui de Lola et Daiki, même si elle n'y est restée que très peu de temps. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas osé occuper son espace à elle, est-ce qu'il avait eu l'espoir qu'elle revienne ? Il referme le côté vide et ouvre l'autre. En bordel, rien d'étonnant connaissant Aomine, il fouille un peu et par réflexe il commence à replier quelques fringues et s'arrête aussitôt en repensant à Levi et à sa colère quand il avait commencé à vouloir ranger ses placards.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et il reprend sa fouille. Il trouve un short de bain rouge qu'il enfile, laisse la porte ouverte pour son homme qui vient de le rejoindre, et sort un t-shirt de son sac.

« Je suis désolé mais… Va falloir que je te pique une serviette de bain aussi...

— Bah sois pas désolé... Ça me pose pas de problème de partager nos affaires. Et puis... »

Daiki se frotte l'arrière du crâne d'un air un peu embarrassé.

« Ça me gêne pas si tu veux déposer d'autres affaires outre la planche de surf... Comme ça t'auras pas à tout déplacer à chaque fois... Donc la prochaine fois tu peux prendre des trucs pour les laisser ici. Comme tu peux le voir... J'ai la place », termine-t-il avec un petit sourire un peu désolé, comme s'il voulait s'excuser pour ce placard à moitié vide.

Il regarde son homme un peu surpris en enfilant son t-shirt. Sa poitrine se réchauffe, ces quelques mots lui redonnent le sourire.

« Ok. Merci... Si ça te gêne vraiment pas... Je ferai ça. Hésite pas aussi à laisser tout ce que tu veux chez moi... et à me dire si je t'encombre trop...

— C'est noté. »

Le brun lui sourit et passe devant pour fouiller dans son bordel à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre. Il s'habille en vitesse.

« L'épicerie où je m'approvisionne en bières fait des sandwichs chauds du genre paninis, si ça te tente. J'en ai déjà pris, ils sont bons.

— Oui ça me va très bien. »

Il s'approche de son petit ami pour l'enlacer et enfouir son nez dans son cou. Là tout de suite, il a envie de ça. Il resserre un peu ses doigts sur son t-shirt. Daiki n'a probablement pas conscience de ce qu'il lui offre, mais lui ça lui fait vraiment du bien de sentir qu'il veut s'investir dans leur relation. Même si ce ne sont que des petits détails, des trucs qui semblent anodins. Ça le touche et c'est comme si Daiki faisait voler ses craintes les unes après les autres, avec nonchalance, comme si c'était évident. Il embrasse son cou et s'écarte doucement.

« On y va ? J'avoue j'ai faim… Tu me donnes envie avec tes sandwichs.

— Ok on y va. »

**AOMINE**

Il fourre leurs serviettes de plage dans un sac, chope clefs et portefeuilles et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, il oublie les pensées qui le taraudaient tout à l'heure. Il y a cette atmosphère particulière à L.A. qui lui donne l'impression d'être perpétuellement en vacances, même si en l'occurrence ça ne pourrait pas être moins vrai. Il est au moins en vacances ce soir, décide-t-il. Le soleil décline mais ils ont encore du temps devant eux avant la nuit.

Il emmène Taiga dans la rue adjacente où se trouve son magasin favori.

« Bonsoir M. Jianwu », lance-t-il en poussant la porte de l'épicerie.

Le vieil homme lui adresse un sourire chaleureux derrière son comptoir où il trône comme une divinité tranquille en fumant la pipe. Aomine se fraie un chemin dans l'un des minuscules rayons encombrés avec l'assurance de l'habitué qu'il est déjà, et sort un pack de bières d'un frigo. Revenant au comptoir, il demande un panini poulet curry au paisible propriétaire.

« Et pour toi, Taiga ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers son petit ami.

— Je vais prendre viande de boeuf haché et sauce tomate. Et je vais prendre un sandwich complet classique en plus s'il vous plaît. »

Taiga lui jette un regard.

« J'ai faim... »

Ça le fait sourire. Évidemment. Il a encore du mal à s'habituer à l'appétit de son homme, il aurait dû penser qu'un simple panini serait loin de suffire.

M. Jianwu délaisse sa pipe pour faire réchauffer leurs sandwichs frais du jour au four, et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec la précieuse nourriture. Aomine lui tend un billet et le vieil homme lui adresse un clin d'œil.

« Vous devriez faire comme votre ami et manger plus. J'ai vu le match contre les Suns... Il en faut de l'énergie ! »

Aomine en reste un peu interloqué, il n'avait pas dit au commerçant qu'il était basketteur... Et se sent un peu bêtement touché qu'il se soit souvenu de lui en le voyant à la télé. Sans doute parce qu'il manque tellement de racines, ici... Même les petits détails comme ça ont tendance à lui faire chaud au cœur tout en le rendant terriblement nostalgique.

« Hm... Merci j'y penserai... Bonne soirée ! »

Ils repartent avec leurs achats et une fois dehors, il a un petit rire en remarquant :

« T'as vu ça j'ai même trouvé un substitut de grand-père aux USA...

— Ouais ! »

Taiga rigole en marchant à côté de lui et lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule pour le taquiner.

« Je vois que tu te lies facilement d'amitié avec les gens qui te nourrissent. Clairement pour atteindre ton coeur faut passer par ton estomac... Hm... Est-ce que je dois me sentir menacer par ton fournisseur de sandwich et ton mignon livreur de pizza qui me font de la grosse concurrence ?

— Hm... Ah ouais merde c'est vrai, ça... J'suis VRAIMENT comme un chat en fait... Suffit de me donner à manger pour gagner mes faveurs et m'avoir dans les pattes sans arrêt ! Mais non, ça ira... Eux c'est comme les voisins sympas chez qui ton chat va squatter de temps en temps... Mais il revient toujours parce qu'il sait que la meilleure bouffe est chez toi !

— Hm... Ok... Mais j'préfère que mon chat reste sauvage avec les autres et n'acceptent des câlins que de moi dans ce cas. » répond son homme avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils arrivent devant la plage. Taiga retire ses chaussures pour plonger ses pieds nus dans le sable chaud, prend une profonde inspiration et affiche un immense sourire.

« J'ai faim... Mais bordel j'irais bien me jeter à l'eau tout de suite !

— Pourquoi pas ! Les sandwichs vont rester chauds encore un peu de toute façon. »

Il sort leurs serviettes et dépose les boîtes cartonnées précautionneusement dans le sac et commence à se désaper.

« Allez go ! »

Et là-dessus, il se précipite en courant vers les vagues, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si Taiga a eu le temps de se déshabiller lui aussi.

Taiga se dépêche de l'imiter et le talonne. Tels deux grands gamins qui font la course jusqu'à la mer, ils arrivent presque en même temps jusqu'à l'eau. Sans hésiter dès que l'eau est assez profonde Taiga pique une tête et ressort un peu plus loin.

Daiki plonge à sa suite, ça fait du bien d'être à la flotte. Il n'est pas encore super à l'aise mais comme lors de la première fois avec Lola, il se sent bien dans l'eau, protégé, même s'il sait que cette impression peut être trompeuse. Aujourd'hui, la mer est assez calme pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il fait quelques brasses, les mouvements lui revenant assez vite. Puis il profite d'avoir encore suffisamment pied pour s'approcher de Taiga et tenter de lui faire boire la tasse.

Son homme se marre et résiste un peu avant d'abandonner, de se laisser couler au fond de l'eau pour venir lui attraper les pieds et le renverser. Il a tout juste le temps de se boucher le nez avant de se retrouver entièrement immergé. Il refait surface presque aussitôt et s'ébroue comme une panthère mouillée.

« Quelle saloperie ! T'es une vraie saloperie ! » rigole-t-il en éclaboussant Taiga.

Le tigre rit et s'éloigne en nageant vers des eaux plus profondes pour lui échapper, là où il n'osera pas venir le chercher. Il se retourne une fois hors de portée.

« C'est toi qui a commencé !

— Peut-être, mais maintenant tu triches ! Il est beau l'esprit sportif, hein ! »

Il renonce temporairement aux hostilités et s'allonge sur le dos pour contempler le ciel en se laissant porter par le mouvement de l'eau. Il adore faire ça, c'est comme s'il flottait dans le ciel, sans attaches.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit puis s'éloigne encore un peu pour nager. Il plonge. Il adore nager au fond à presque toucher le sable, à ressentir l'immensité de l'océan sur son dos, dans le calme absolu de l'eau. Il n'a pas eu souvent l'occasion de plonger, mais il adorerait s'y mettre sérieusement.

Il retourne près de son homme et refait surface juste à côté de lui et approche sa tête de la sienne. Ils sont seuls alors il pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu aurais pu me rejoindre. Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilles suffisamment... Et puis je te laisserai pas te noyer... Même pour ton sandwich qui attend sur la plage. Promis. »

Daiki reprend pied pour répondre.

« Ah ouais ? C'est vrai, ça ? Entre un sandwich et moi, c'est moi que tu choisirais ? Hm... J'crois que c'est le truc le plus romantique qu'on m'a jamais dit ! »

Il rigole et ajoute :

« J'ai pas peur de l'eau ou quoi... Au contraire... j'adore l'eau... Mais c'est vrai qu'au départ ça impressionne un peu quand même.

— J'y baigne depuis trop longtemps alors j'ai oublié je crois. Mais je peux comprendre. »

Il attrape sa main sous l'eau et se rapproche un peu de lui.

« On fait une pause pour aller manger ?

— Ok. Et boire de la bière, aussi ! »

**AOMINE**

Il s'attarde un instant pour contempler son homme, qu'il trouve très beau dans l'eau, sa peau luisante et ses muscles soulignés par les gouttelettes qui dévalent son torse. Il caresse sa main sous la surface, puis la lâche pour retourner vers la plage.

Contrairement à son habitude, il prend le temps de bien se sécher, parce que le soleil descend et qu'avec la brise, on a vite froid. Puis, il s'assoit sur sa serviette, décapsule deux bières et en tend une à son petit ami.

Il prend le temps de savourer la brise iodée et les dernières caresses tièdes du soleil sur sa peau. Ici, les plages sont vastes et ce n'est pas si compliqué de trouver des coins tranquilles. Là où ils se trouvent, ils sont à une distance agréable des autres plagistes et peuvent profiter du calme. Il fixe l'horizon en buvant sa bière.

« J'adore la mer. On se sent plus libre près de l'eau et d'un horizon dégagé... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et boit une gorgée de bière.

« C'est sûrement pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire. On se sent encore plus libre à surfer sur les vagues ou à nager sous la surface. »

Il prend la boîte avec son sandwich et déballe le sien. Il est affamé et croque rapidement dedans avec soulagement.

« J'avais déjà faim... Mais en plus la baignade ça creuse ! »

Il rigole et ajoute avec nostalgie.

« C'est ce que me disait toujours mon grand père maternel. »

**AOMINE**

Il jette un coup d'œil à son homme. Ça lui rappelle soudain à quel point ils en savent peu l'un sur l'autre. Il n'a presque jamais entendu Taiga parler de sa famille, à l'exception de son père, bien sûr, et de sa famille de cœur. Mais même à propos d'eux... Finalement, il ne sait pas grand-chose. C'est peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage, mais il se sent timide à poser ce genre de question, presque illégitime. Malgré la complicité qu'ils partagent, ce sentiment de se compléter, ces moments forts qu'ils ont eu ensemble... Tout le reste, ils l'ont vécu séparément.

« Ton grand-père maternel ? demande-t-il doucement. T'allais souvent te baigner avec ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde Daiki comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Pourquoi il lui parle de son grand-père ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'est lui qui l'avait mentionné. Il rougit doucement. Ça fait combien d'années qu'il n'a pas parlé de cet homme qui avait pourtant pris une place importante dans ses premières années de primaire ?

« Ouais... Il est venu vivre ici deux ans avec nous, de mes six ans à mes huit ans environ. Quand ma mère est décédée, il est retourné au Japon. Il était seul mais... Lui et mon père ne s'entendaient pas très bien et leurs conflits me concernaient très souvent. »

C'est étrange de reparler de cet homme qu'il n'avait que très peu revu après ça alors qu'il a partagé son quotidien pendant deux ans.

« Comme mes parents bossaient... Les jours où y avait pas école, on passait notre temps à la plage tous les deux. C'est lui qui m'a appris à nager... J'crois qu'il était pêcheur... »

Ça lui semble fluide d'en parler comme si c'était une évidence. Il a l'impression d'avoir pleins de choses à en dire. Daiki n'en avait pas demandé autant mais il raconte, comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« En fait... C'était p'tet juste des histoires qu'il me racontait je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça qu'il faisait. »

Il rigole et se masse la nuque.

« Désolé. Hm... Donc ouais j'allais souvent à la plage avec lui à l'époque. »

**AOMINE**

Il l'a écouté en buvant sa bière, pensif, et se rappelle finalement qu'il a toujours un sandwich à manger, du coup il plante sa bière vide dans le sable et prend son repas.

« Ça a dû être compliqué de le voir partir, alors, j'imagine... T'as toujours des contacts avec lui ?

— J'm'en souviens pas trop je t'avouerai... C'est une période un peu floue après le décès de ma mère... Très chaotique. J'crois que j'avais pas vraiment compris qu'il partait pour pas revenir. J'lui ai dit au revoir à l'aéroport, sans réaliser que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais... Après ça il appelait régulièrement. Et je lui demandais quand est-ce qu'il revenait... Et au bout d'un moment j'ai compris qu'il reviendrait pas... Quand j'suis revenu à l'époque du lycée, j'suis allé le voir qu'une seule fois. Il habite à l'autre bout du Japon. Depuis, j'ai pas trop de nouvelles. Je crois que je lui en ai toujours un peu voulu d'être parti comme ça... »

Il rigole un peu gêné et se masse la nuque.

« Mais j'sais qu'il a gardé contact avec mon père. Il prend des nouvelles régulièrement, même si ils finissent toujours pas se prendre la tête au téléphone apparemment. »

Aomine grimace un peu en entendant ça. C'est douloureux, parce qu'il imagine que Taiga a dû se sentir abandonné, et quelque part il ressent comme un écho de ce sentiment. Il n'aime pas ça, il trouve ça injuste, il voudrait atteindre le gamin que Taiga était et pouvoir lui dire que les choses finiraient par s'arranger et qu'il fallait qu'il tienne bon.

« Hm... Vu que... Enfin, vu que ton père et toi ça s'arrange, peut-être que vous devriez reparler de ça. Y a sans doute des trucs que tu sais pas, et même si les apprendre te ferait pas forcément du bien... Ça pourrait peut-être donner du sens à tout ça. Parce que... c'est triste de s'éloigner sans savoir pourquoi... »

_Ahah, très drôle, venant de toi, le pro pour s'éloigner sans explications !_

Il musèle sa pensée, ce n'est pas de lui dont il s'agit de toute façon. Taiga avale son morceau de sandwich et boit un peu de bière avant de lui répondre.

« Ouais... T'as probablement raison. Je suppose que je pourrai lui en parler à l'occasion. Mais c'est marrant... J'avais presque oublié tout ça... »

Aomine acquiesce et mastique son panini.

« J'suppose que revenir t'installer ici, ça doit ressusciter des souvenirs...

— Ouais... Et discuter avec toi. »

Taiga sourit.

« J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi... J'sais pas comment dire... Les mots viennent tous seuls. Comme si c'était facile. »

Il se sent légèrement rougir à ces mots.

« Ah... Eh bah... tant mieux alors, j'imagine ?! Au moins dans le sens où... J'aime bien apprendre ce genre de trucs. Pour mieux te connaître.

— Ouais... C'est vrai qu'au fond... On sait rien l'un de l'autre. C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression de connaître énormément de choses sur toi et à la fois... Rien du tout. À toi de me raconter maintenant ! Tu vois souvent tes grands-parents ?

— Hm... Mes parents m'ont eu sur le tard... J'ai plus que ma grand-mère maternelle et ça fait un moment que j'ai pas pu la voir... J'espère en avoir l'occasion quand je reviendrai au Japon... Même si j'ai aucune idée de quand ça sera. »

Il termine rapidement son sandwich et reprend de la bière, le regard perdu sur les flots qui scintillent dans le couchant.

Kagami entame son deuxième sandwich et sa seconde bière.

« Tu la voyais souvent gamin ? Elle habite Tokyo ?

— Je la voyais à toutes les vacances. Elle habite assez loin de Tokyo, dans les montagnes ! C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais appris à nager... Mes vacances de gamin c'était la montagne, pas la mer !

— Oh c'est chouette la montagne aussi ! Tu skies alors ?

— Je sais skier, mais j'préfère le snowboard, en fait...

— Ah trop bien ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer. J'ai skier un peu mais pas plus que ça... Et jamais pu tester le snow ! Faut que tu m'apprennes ! »

Daiki sourit un peu devant l'enthousiasme de son petit ami.

« Ouais... Si on en a l'occasion pourquoi pas. Ça devrait pas être trop dur pour toi qui sait déjà surfer. »

Repenser à ses vacances ramène un autre souvenir.

« Elle habite dans un coin paumé... Le genre de village où tout le monde se connaît... Et elle a réussi à convaincre le maire d'installer un terrain de basket... » Il rigole. « J'crois que de toute mon enfance et mon adolescence j'ai été le seul à jamais l'utiliser ! Meilleur investissement ever !

— Oh... Hm... Et bien peut-être qu'on pourra y aller un jour ensemble et comme ça tu seras plus le seul à l'avoir utilisé ! »

Taiga attrape son t-shirt pour le remettre, la température a bien chuté maintenant que le soleil disparaît à l'horizon.

« Ouais... p'têtre bien. Ça pourrait être sympa, en plus y a pas un chat là-bas. On aurait la paix, la tranquillité, le soleil et la neige ! »

Il se rhabille un peu à son tour et reprend une bière.

**KAGAMI**

Il rassemble les déchets de ses sandwichs et les bières vides dans un sac à jeter et sirote la fin de sa bière. Il se rapproche un peu de son homme, il commence à faire frais et il cherche sa chaleur.

« Ça c'est luxe... Un terrain rien qu'à nous ! » Il sourit « Ouais... J'aime bien la montagne. Surtout pour la rando... Quand tu peux aller te balader pendant des heures sans croiser personne... J'adore cette sensation d'être seul au monde. J'trouve ça apaisant, ça te ramène à ce que t'es vraiment... C'est à dire pas grand chose finalement... Quelque part ça fait relativiser. »

Daiki passe un bras autour de ses épaules et frotte le haut de son bras pour le réchauffer.

« Ouais, c'est vrai... Ça fait relativiser... ou déprimer, c'est selon l'humeur ! Hm... J'savais pas que t'aimais la rando. J'peux pas dire que j'en ai déjà fait... juste... déambuler au hasard, disons... J'me suis déjà perdu là-bas du coup, forcément... Oh, j'ai fini par retrouver mon chemin... ça m'a juste pris la journée ! »

Il se presse un peu plus contre Daiki, appréciant la chaleur de son bras qui l'enveloppe.

« Avec mon père... On partait en camping tous les étés. Juste une semaine... Il avait pas plus de congés que ça. Mais c'était le seul moment où... il était là 100% rien que pour moi. On partait à la montagne de préférence et on marchait pendant des heures à se raconter nos vies comme si... On se voyait jamais. Et c'est un peu vrai en fait. Depuis ce temps là, ouais j'aime bien marcher en montagne. T'as raison seul ça peut faire déprimer... Mais c'est aussi l'occasion de faire de l'introspection sur soi-même tu vois ? J'ai toujours été seul... Même si j'en ai souffert c'est aussi un truc aujourd'hui que je sais apprécier. C'est complexe en fait. J'ai peur d'être seul et abandonné, je n'aime pas le silence quand je suis tout seul dans mon appartement par exemple ça a tendance à m'angoisser. Et pourtant, je suis pas très proche des gens... J'ai des liens superficiels avec la plupart de mes connaissances. Et je sais que quand je passe du temps avec eux... À un moment, je suis soulagé de me retrouver seul. »

Il médite un moment les paroles de Taiga et répond finalement, le regard toujours perdu sur les flots qui s'obscurcissent :

« J'peux comprendre... Y a rien de plus pesant que la solitude... quand t'es pas tout seul, justement. Alors j'imagine que moi aussi j'apprécie la solitude. La vraie solitude. Celle que tu choisis et celle qui inclut que toi. J'ai eu tendance à la fuir comme la peste... Alors que j'aurais mieux fait de faire un peu d'introspection, justement. Trop longtemps que j'ai pas marché tout seul en montagne, en somme !

— C'est exactement ça... La solitude qu'on choisit... »

Il rigole et rougit.

« En parlant de solitude... Y'a un truc que je t'ai pas raconté... »

Il se mordille la lèvre et cherche un peu ses mots.

Daiki se tourne vers lui avec un regard curieux :

« Hm ? Dis-moi... »

Il le regarde et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Il aime cette couleur bleu tempête.

« Tu te souviens de ce soir là après le surf où on était tous au bar ? » Il soupire « Levi m'a balancé un truc juste avant d'entrer qui m'a pas plu. Honnêtement, j'avais qu'une envie me barrer pour être seul... Mais j'voulais te voir aussi, alors j'suis resté. À un moment... On a parlé basket et là ça allait bien… Mais finalement, le sujet a de nouveau dérivé et je me sentais entre deux eaux... J'avais toujours cette envie de partir et à la fois l'envie de profiter de toi et puis j'ai eu une sorte de rêve éveillé. »

Il a un petit rire gêné.

« Tu vas te moquer mais bref... J'me suis vu me barrer de ce bar avec toi... Mais je te laissais pas le choix. J'voulais fuir tout ça. Qu'on aille sur le terrain, parce que c'est là qu'on est chez nous... Parce que j'avais besoin d'être juste avec toi... Et toi tu me laissais faire comme si c'était ok pour toi. ça m'était jamais arrivé d'avoir envie de fuir avec quelqu'un. Plus tard, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce rêve... Je me suis fait la réflexion que c'était la première fois que j'avais envie d'une solitude accompagnée... J'avais envie d'être seul mais avec toi, comme quand on joue au basket... être dans notre monde à nous. Que fuir avec toi... C'était en fait arrêté de fuir et être enfin moi-même... »

**AOMINE**

Il est surpris par cette révélation. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que Taiga ait eu ce genre de pensée à ce moment-là...

« J'pense que j'comprends... J'ai ressenti le même genre de trucs... Et moi aussi j'étais là pour toi ce soir-là, clairement sinon je serais pas sorti... Donc nan j'vais pas me moquer... D'autant que j'suis plutôt touché que tu puisses penser ça... et que l'aies pensé même déjà à ce moment-là... Et j'ai déjà ressenti plusieurs fois ça avec toi, cette impression d'arrêter de fuir et d'être enfin soi-même.

— Really? J'en suis content... Ouais j'ai pensé ça a ce moment là... Mais j'ai mis du temps à accepter cette pensée je l'ai interprété après parce que le rêve se finissait sur une furieuse envie de t'embrasser et ça me semblait sortir de nulle part... Et je me sentais coupable vis à vis de toi et vis à vis de Levi... J'étais pas prêt à assumer.

— Hm... pareil pour moi... et désolé mais moi à cette période-là, j'ai fait des rêves éveillés un peu moins romantiques et un peu plus... charnels ! »

Il rigole un peu en buvant sa biè rit aussi et presse un peu son épaule contre lui pour l'inviter à parler.

« Oh! Faut que tu sois plus précis là !

— Bah... J'ai peut-être fantasmé que tu me faisais une fellation... Hm... pour un mec pas gay et en couple... Pas trop assumé non plus…

— Peut-être fantasmé ?! »

La formulation fait bien rire le tigre et il se penche à son oreille en mordillant doucement son lobe.

« Et alors ? La réalité est-elle meilleure que le fantasme ?

— Ah ça je sais pas, Taiga... l'imagination c'est un super-pouvoir ! Hm... Mais ouais... ça se peut... »

Il se mordille la lèvre et reprend de la bière un peu embarrassé. Les lèvres de Taiga viennent se poser sur sa joue et il rigole devant sa gêne.

« J'espère qu'en vrai... C'était bien meilleur. Mais on peut réessayer si tu veux vérifier.

— Ouais. C'est toujours bien de vérifier. Plusieurs fois. Histoire d'être sûr de pas se tromper. »

Il jette un regard de biais à Taiga avec un demi sourire.

« Je te sucerais bien là sur la plage... Sauf qu'on est quand même un peu trop exposé. Mais dès qu'on rentre je m'en ferai une joie... »

Daiki a un petit frisson en l'entendant dire ça et pas seulement... Son membre aussi réagit immédiatement.

« Ok... C'est plutôt tentant, j'avoue. »

La main de Taiga se pose sur sa cuisse doucement et remonte sous son short de bain.

« Faudra qu'on se trouve une crique cachée un jour... J'adorerais te faire ça sur la plage.

— Oh fuck... T'as pas le droit de dire des trucs comme ça ! »

Il se raidit à cette caresse, visualisant beaucoup trop bien cette crique cachée et ce qui s'y passerait. La voix chaude de son petit ami, glisse jusqu'à son oreille.

« Ah bon ? Dommage... Je pourrais te raconter plus en détails... »

Il soupire, son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Il ferme les yeux, frissonne en sentant son souffle glisser sur sa peau.

« Ok... Raconte-moi... »

On entend un sourire dans la voix chaude et sensuelle de Taiga quand il commence.

« Ferme les yeux love... »

Dès que Daiki s'exécute, le souffle de Taiga revient s'échouer contre son oreille et il reprend.

« C'est une jolie crique... Petite, entourée de falaises... Le sol sous nos pieds est chaud du soleil qui a brillé toute la journée. Soleil qui se couche à l'horizon, orangé sur une eau calme et scintillante... On se croit seul au monde, les seuls bruits qu'on peut entendre c'est la mer, le vent et les oiseaux marins qui piaillent au dessus de nos tête. On est vraiment bien là... Juste toi et moi... Tu es assis à côté de moi à observer le soleil se couchant au milieu de l'océan. Moi c'est toi que je regarde... Tu es beau. On vient de se poser sur la plage après avoir nagé et des gouttes d'eau glissent sur ton torse, gouttent de tes cheveux... Tu es tellement désirable... »

Taiga fait une pause. Ses doigts effleurent l'intérieur de sa cuisse, caressent doucement la peau douce en remontant légèrement vers son entrejambe mais en restant sages.

« Inévitablement… J'ai envie de toi. »

Le toucher de sa main est un peu plus appuyé, sa respiration est plus lourde contre son oreille.

« On est assis sur des rochers. Sans un mot je descends et je m'agenouille devant toi. Tu me regardes… Et quand mes doigts se glissent sous l'élastique de ton short tu devines tout de suite mes intentions. Tu murmures mon prénom… Fuck… J'adore quand tu le prononces comme ça… Je fais glisser ton short et je libère ta queue. Je crois bien… Que tu bandes… en tout cas, t'es pas tout à fait détendu. Je la tiens dans ma main elle est chaude et douce. Elle me fait terriblement envie… »

Taiga marque une légère pause.

« Tu veux que je continue ? »

Daiki déglutit, complètement absorbé par ce récit érotique. C'est étrangement excitant d'entendre Taiga formuler tout ça, si bien que sa main sur sa cuisse lui semble brûlante. Malgré la frustration induite par la tension sexuelle de plus en plus forte, il aime l'écouter raconter la façon dont il le voit et dont il éprouve son désir pour lui. Et puis il aime bien ce fantasme, lui aussi.

Il hoche la tête et murmure, les yeux toujours clos :

« Continue... »

**KAGAMI**

Il reprend sur le même ton chaud et lent pour lui laisser le temps de bien intégrer chaque mot. Sa respiration est lourde et son souffle un peu court.

« Elle me fait terriblement envie. Alors je n'hésite pas, et je pose mes lèvres dessus… J'aime sentir sa peau fine et douce sous mes lèvres ou contre ma joue... »

Il déglutit. Sa gorge s'assèche un peu. Il est autant excité que gêné par les mots qui sortent de sa propre bouche. C'est étrange d'énoncer à haute voix ce qu'il a dans la tête, ses pensées érotiques de les raconter aussi crûment.

« Je la parcours de baiser… Son odeur me met l'eau à la bouche. Mais je ne veux pas me précipiter… Je veux savourer. Je fais doucement remontée ma langue humide de sa base jusqu'au gland. Tu n'as pas tout à fait le même goût que d'habitude, tu es salé de notre baignade. »

Il respire doucement. Il a vraiment envie de goûter maintenant.

« J'crois que je gémis un peu parce que j'aime ce petit jeu… Je continue. Je la lèche encore… Je me mets en devoir de la nettoyer du sel de la mer. Et je te termine par son extrémité que je découvre bien avant de le lustrer et tu me récompenses en me faisant goûter un peu de ton liquide… »

Il est obligé de faire une nouvelle pause, pour calmer son coeur qui s'affole dans sa poitrine. Il recommence à raconter, mais tout n'est pas qu'imaginaire dans ses mots.

« J'ai envie de toi… Très envie… Je bande moi aussi… Mais pour l'instant je ne m'en préoccupes pas. Tes doigts se sont glisser dans mes cheveux. Tu ne me presses pas. Pas encore, je crois que tu aimes toi aussi faire durer le plaisir, savourer. Et tu me récompenses encore cette fois de tes soupirs, de tes halètements et quelques légers gémissements. Parfois, mon prénom encore franchit la barrière de tes lèvres… Et j'adore quand tu le modules de cette manière Dai… Fuck… Ouais j'adore quand ta voix se brise de plaisir sur mon prénom. Et ça suffit à me faire perdre patience… Je prends enfin ta queue dans ma bouche. »

Il sourit et se mord la lèvre. Il s'humecte les lèvres asséchées. Il a oublié sa gêne. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter aussi bien lancé ce serait comme s'arrêter au milieu d'une pipe justement.

« Et je crois que je gémis plus fort, je la voulais tellement. Et… tu gémis aussi. J'y vais doucement, je la masse de mes lèvres serrées et de ma langue et lentement je l'avale… Entièrement… L'extrémité frôle le fond de ma gorge. Elle est brûlante et grosse dans ma bouche. Je kiffe love. Réellement… Alors je commence à remonter lentement, ma langue se presse sur ta longueur cherchant à stimuler tes veines palpitantes. Ma bouche va-et-vient. Et je prends le rythme. Et tu me gratifies de tes gémissements, de tes doigts qui tirent un peu plus sur mes cheveux. »

Il laisse échapper un soupir plus lourd, en soufflant.

« Je suis terriblement excité love… Alors, cette fois je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Je commence à me toucher. Je savoure ta queue dans ma bouche et je me masturbe… C'est trop bon. Je garde un mouvement régulier, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. Je veux… te frustrer un peu love… Je veux… Que tu perdes patience et que tu me guides… Je crois même qu'un peu de brutalité m'exciterait… je l'entends dans ta voix un peu suppliante tu veux que j'aille plus vite… Mais je ne cède pas. Et tu te rappelles de cette fois où je t'ai raconté qu'un jour je te piperai sur une crique déserte. Tu glisses doucement les doigts de ta seconde main dans mes cheveux et… Tu me forces aller plus vite… C'est bon love. Je calque mes mouvements de poignet sur ceux que tu imposes à ma bouche. Je te regarde… Et du regard je t'encourage. Et je t'entends gémir encore de plaisir. Tu t'enhardis et tu presses plus fort sur ma tête pour t'enfoncer plus loin dans ma gorge, humide chaude et mes lèvres toujours serrées autour de ta verge. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine. Je prends mon pied et à tes gémissements tu prends aussi clairement le tiens. Je te laisse tout diriger et tu t'enfonces dans ma bouche vite et fort… Je vais jouir Dai… Parce que j'adore que tu me... »

Il baisse un peu la voix et murmure d'une voix lascive.

« …que tu me baises la bouche. Je te regarde… Nos regards se croisent. Je vois l'excitation dans ton regard sur tes traits. Tu es tellement beau… Tu t'enfonces un peu plus brutalement au fond de ma gorge et je jouis dans ma main. Tu t'en rends compte alors tu enchaînes un peu… Ta voix est rauque suppliante… Je crois que tu me demandes si tu peux jouir dans ma bouche. Alors je resserre mes lèvres sur ta verge… Et tu te répands au fond de ma gorge dans des derniers va-et-viens plus doux plus lascif… »

Un peu haletant, il sourit, marque une dernière pause pour le laisser apprécier ce récit érotique avant de conclure.

« Voilà love… C'est comme ça que je te sucerai un jour sur une jolie crique déserte. »

**AOMINE**

Il rouvre les yeux, le cœur palpitant, la gorge sèche. Ce récit était si évocateur qu'il lui a semblé sentir chaque moment comme s'il était en train de le vivre. Taiga sait définitivement comment le faire rêver...

« ...Wow. J'aime ton fantasme... et ta manière de le raconter... Mais maintenant j'ai une érection en béton... »

Il ne réfléchit pas au fait qu'ils sont sur un lieu public malgré leur isolement relatif, et se tourne vers son petit ami, prenant sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui, et l'embrasse avec passion.

Un gémissement meurt entre leurs lèvres, Taiga ne semble pas vouloir rompre ce baiser preuve de leur frustration mutuelle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello !**

**Et hop, le chapitre du mercredi ! Bonne lecture, et enjoy :)**

**Stella : On est d'accord, c'est un beau fantasme à réaliser... et on en reparlera ;) **

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Sa main se crispe un peu plus sur la cuisse d'Aomine, il a bien envie d'aller vérifier cette histoire d'érection en béton. Cela dit niveau érection il n'est pas en reste non plus. Il remonte sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Daiki sous le short, le bout de ses doigts frôlent ses testicules.

Daiki se raidit et pousse une plainte étouffée en lui mordant un peu la lèvre. Puis, il se recule un peu et lui lance un regard voilé de désir.

« Peut-être qu'on... peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer... murmure-t-il, un peu haletant.

— Ouais... C'est une bonne idée... »

Il recule un peu sa main qui tient toujours la cuisse de Daiki vers son genou. Il la serre encore un peu avant de la lâcher à regrets et de s'écarter de son homme.

Daiki enfile en vitesse son pantalon, secoue sa serviette qu'il fourre dans son sac avec celle de Taiga et lui sourit presque timidement.

« Ok, on se dépêche alors ! »

Et puis il se détourne pour quitter la plage sans tarder, sa main palpant nerveusement ses clés dans sa poche comme pour s'assurer qu'elles ne se sont pas envolées.

L'empressement de son petit ami fait écho au sien. Il le suit pour quitter la plage, le trajet retour est bien plus rapide que l'aller. Les deux garçons sont impatients de rentrer et avancent à grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'immeuble de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il compose le code d'une main un peu fébrile et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes se referment, il attire Taiga à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et ne le lâche que lorsque les portes se rouvrent au dernier étage. Ensuite, il galère un peu pour déverrouiller sa porte. Il soupire de soulagement une fois entrés. Il balance son sac et ses chaussures et se tourne vers son homme, le souffle un peu court. Il le dévisage, soudain presque intimidé. Il faut dire que ce récit de fantasme était si intime et si détaillé... Ça le fait rougir rien que d'y repenser.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit en voyant son homme hésiter. Il le pousse doucement contre le mur et revient l'embrasser avec passion. Il dévore ses lèvres, les aspire doucement ou les mordille. Il l'embrasse longuement avant de se reculer légèrement et le regarder avec désir. Il reste silencieux quelques instants, haletant avant de murmurer.

« Montre-moi... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme le cœur battant.

« Que... que je te montre quoi ? demande-t-il d'une voix faible, un peu hésitante.

— L'état dans lequel ça t'a mis... »

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, il s'écarte légèrement pour lui permettre de se déshabiller.

Son souffle s'accélère encore. Il s'exécute et enlève toutes ses fringues, se retrouvant rapidement nu sous le regard de son petit ami. Il le laisse le détailler, il aime sentir son regard se promener sur son corps comme une caresse.

**KAGAMI**

Son regard achève sa course sur l'entrejambe de son homme. Il revient contre Daiki et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, il embrasse son cou doucement, tète un peu la peau fragile.

« Tu es beau love... Tellement sexy... Désirable... »

Il descend doucement le long du corps de Daiki, l'embrassant sur son chemin, léchant sa peau salée par l'eau de la mer. Il est bientôt agenouillé devant lui et embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse. L'érection dressée devant lui est presque intimidante, mais ne le fait que saliver plus. Il embrasse encore sa cuisse remonte jusqu'à son aine. Il regarde son homme comme pour attendre son signal.

Daiki passe une main dans ses cheveux, sa respiration soulevant sa poitrine rapidement.

« Suce-moi, love... » murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Il approche ses lèvres du membre tendu et l'embrasse doucement. Il le prend dans sa main et le presse contre sa joue, contre ses lèvres. Il entrouvre sa bouche et aspire doucement la peau fine avant de commencer à le lécher. Il sourit.

« J'avais raison... Tu es salé love... »

Il le lèche sur toute sa longueur plusieurs fois avant de venir sucer son extrémité mise à nue. Puis doucement, il fait glisser le membre entier entre ses lèvres serrées, sa langue se presse sur les veines palpitantes.

**AOMINE**

« Ahh... »

Il crispe une main dans les cheveux de Taiga, l'autre se serre en poing contre le mur. Il s'y appuie plus lourdement, soulevant le bassin pour mieux sentir sa verge coulisser dans la bouche brûlante de son petit ami. Sa langue agile fait naître une cascade de frissons au creux de ses reins. Il est soulagé, soulagé d'éprouver enfin la réalité de ses sensations fantasmées un moment plus tôt à la plage. Il baisse les yeux sur son homme, la vision de sa bouche refermée sur sa queue est terriblement érotique.

**KAGAMI**

Sa voix gémissante, ses doigts qui se crispent un peu dans ses cheveux lui prouvent que Daiki apprécie. Sa main glisse de la hanche d'Aomine sur une fesse qu'il masse doucement. Il avale progressivement sa verge entièrement. Lentement, il commence à aller et venir, prenant le temps de s'habituer. La sensation de ce membre épais qui glisse entre ses lèvres serrées et le goût sur sa langue attise son désir. Il le savoure, frissonnant sous son regard. Bizarrement, quand il suce Daiki tout dans cette activité l'excite et particulièrement la sensation de soumission que lui procure cet acte. Il a l'impression de pouvoir s'offrir entièrement à son homme, de se libérer de ses craintes et de toutes ses appréhensions. Il aime se sentir aussi libre de pouvoir céder à des désirs profonds.

**AOMINE**

Il est surpris du plaisir que semble prendre son homme à lui faire une fellation. Personne ne l'a jamais sucé avec tant d'intensité et de désir. Tout à l'heure, il était embarrassé en lui dévoilant ce fantasme qu'il avait eu avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, mais maintenant il ne regrette pas d'avoir évoqué le sujet...

Il ne peut plus détacher son regard de Taiga, il doit bien s'avouer qu'il aime l'avoir ainsi à ses pieds. Lentement, il commence à onduler du bassin pour accompagner le mouvement de ses lèvres sur son membre. Il observe sa queue glisser dans sa bouche, puis s'en retirer, et le plaisir contracte son bas-ventre plus fort.

« Taiga, you're just so good at this... »

**KAGAMI**

C'est la première fois qu'il éprouve une certaine fierté en entendant ces mots, et qu'il n'a pas l'impression que ça fait de lui une pute douée. Il plonge un regard plein de désir dans celui de son homme. Il presse un peu plus sa main sur la fesse d'Aomine. Sa main quitte la base de son membre et vient presser ses testicules. Il le suce plus vite, plus avidement. Il veut l'entendre gémir, il veut le voir jouir. Il veut que Daiki libère lui aussi ses désirs et se laisse gouverner par son plaisir. Son propre sexe le brûle un peu dans le short de bain encore humide.

**AOMINE**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cette fois ce qui se passe entre eux lui semble particulièrement intime, pourtant ils ont déjà eu plusieurs relations sexuelles. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils sont restés dans l'entrée, peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'a pas encore vraiment l'habitude de lâcher prise et de s'abandonner au plaisir que lui procure autrui. C'est pour ça que d'ordinaire, il préfère se concentrer sur le fait du donner du plaisir, pas d'en recevoir. Mais avec Taiga tout est différent... Il sent dans la façon dont son petit ami s'active sur son membre, pressant ses testicules, qu'il a vraiment envie de le faire jouir, mais pas seulement, il veut justement obtenir ce lâcher prise de sa part. Son regard sur lui est brûlant et l'émeut autant qu'il l'excite. Suffisamment pour réduire en cendres cette pudeur émotionnelle qui la plupart du temps le maintient sur la réserve. Une plainte s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et il ne cherche pas à la retenir, pas plus que la suivante. Il bouge le bassin plus vite, tirant un peu sur les cheveux de Taiga tandis qu'il s'enfonce dans sa bouche.

Les mots de son petit ami lui reviennent en tête et il gémit en donnant un coup de reins.

_Parce que j'adore que tu me baises la bouche..._

Et c'est ce qu'il a vraiment envie de faire. Baiser cette bouche aux lèvres si attirantes qui le déconcentrent à tout propos, s'enfouir dans sa chaleur et y trouver finalement la jouissance.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit quand le membre plonge plus profondément dans sa bouche. Il resserre ses lèvres autour de lui pour lui donner plus de plaisir. Il masse affectueusement la fesse de son homme alors qu'il presse plus fermement ses testicules. Il ne se crispe pas, il ne résiste pas. Il accepte ses coups de reins plus fermes, ses mains qui retiennent sa tête. Ses yeux voilés par le désir s'ancrent à ceux de son homme, l'invitant à continuer, lui affirmant qu'il est parfaitement d'accord avec ça et même que c'est ce qu'il désire. Il veut que son homme soit rassuré, les mots prononcés sur la plage sont vrais. Et même si avant de raconter cette scène fantasmée il n'en avait pas réellement conscience, c'est véritablement un désir profond que Daiki baise sa bouche.

Jusqu'à présent, il accompagnait ses mouvements de bassin encore timides, mais sentant son homme prendre de l'assurance et accepter la situation, il cesse de bouger de sa propre volonté et il laisse Daiki le guider entièrement. Il lui laisse le contrôle total. Et c'est encore plus libérateur. Il est totalement dominé et ne s'en sent pas humilié, il se sent libre, parce que c'est simplement ce dont il a envie.

Il enveloppe son homme d'un regard débordant de désir et d'amour. Il est prêt à recevoir sa jouissance comme un cadeau.

Il ne le lâche pas des yeux alors que son sexe brûlant, palpitant va et vient dans sa bouche brutalement et la pensée lui traverse l'esprit en cet instant de pur plaisir charnel et érotique.

_Je l'aime tellement ce mec._

Et l'émotion lui étreint le cœur. Alors qu'il savoure cet instant de plaisir et de luxure.

**AOMINE**

Quelque chose se débloque en lui, quelque chose d'inconnu alors qu'il croyait avoir déjà franchi toutes les barrières en laissant Taiga le prendre. Mais il croit commencer à comprendre, à entrevoir, que Taiga n'est pas le genre d'amour qui brille fort puis s'éteint. C'est le genre d'amour qui s'approfondit et se ramifie jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie de lui au même titre que le reste de ses organes. Dans les premiers jours il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête... Maintenant, il y a une certitude qui grandit avec son plaisir, une certitude qu'il cherchait jusqu'ici à consolider pour justifier son choix d'être avec Taiga, mais qui s'offre désormais à lui avec une grande pureté.

Taiga est la clé. C'est lui qui va déverrouiller la porte qui mène au reste de sa vie, même si c'est à lui qu'il incombe de l'ouvrir.

Ces pensées le traversent comme une averse de printemps, légère et fugace, effacées à peine émergées par la chaleur pulsante du désir. L'émotion demeure, mais sa tête se vide. Il se perd dans le regard rubis ardent de Taiga et s'autorise à éprouver ce plaisir qui le consume, il s'autorise à s'y laisser aller comme son petit ami l'y invite. Alors il continue à aller et venir brutalement, à se servir de lui comme instrument de sa jouissance. Les muscles de ses cuisses frémissent et se contractent, ses genoux se dérobent un peu tandis que le plaisir monte vers son apogée.

« T-Taiga... murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque et entrecoupée de gémissements. Je vais jouir... »

Comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober à l'apogée de son plaisir, les lèvres de Taiga se resserrent autour de son sexe et sa main agrippe sa fesse pour qu'il ne s'écarte pas de lui.

Il se sent happé par cette bouche qui semble le réclamer, et il donne encore quelques coups de reins, plus lents, alors que l'orgasme éclate en lui. Il continue de fixer son homme, hanté par son regard, c'est si érotique de jouir en le regardant dans les yeux... Et en un spasme de pur plaisir, il se répand dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente vide, la tête bourdonnante, le corps engourdi par l'intensité des sensations.

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse la semence chaude couler dans sa gorge. Il n'a pas quitté son homme des yeux un seul instant. Il libère son sexe. Il est essoufflé un peu, mais il sourit. Il prend les mains de Daiki dans les siennes et l'invite à descendre à sa hauteur. Et il l'enlace enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

« I love you so much... »

**AOMINE**

Il le serre contre lui, percevant la chaleur de son corps sur sa peau nue à travers ses vêtements. Il se sent un peu ivre, désorienté. Il caresse sa nuque du pouce, l'agrippant avec force. Cette fois, ce n'est pas simplement l'euphorie post-orgasme qui lui fait tourner la tête. Il est ému, troublé... Non. Bouleversé.

« I love you too... murmure-t-il d'une voix étranglée. So much... »

Il le savait déjà bien sûr, mais ce sentiment se déploie en lui ce soir, il se confirme, il s'affirme, et en l'éprouvant il franchit un autre point de non retour. Il se rappelle vaguement comment il avait perçu, un jour ou deux à peine avant sa rupture avec Lola, que sa vie était sur le point de basculer. Il avait pressenti tout ce qu'il risquait avec Taiga, et tout ce que Taiga pouvait lui offrir.

À de nombreuses reprises au cours de ces derniers jours, et même dans les moments insignifiants ou ceux de calme, il a éprouvé une crispation, une réticence. Comment peut-on laisser autant de place à quelqu'un dans sa vie ? A-t-il vraiment envie de partager cette intimité-là avec Taiga ? Il s'aperçoit avec un certain effroi que cette peur d'être proche de qui que ce soit a autant entretenu ses mensonges que, réciproquement, ses mensonges ont nourri sa peur. En faisant semblant d'être hétéro, il s'est assuré de ne pas vivre ce genre de relation si intense qu'elle peut briser ses murs, ses barrières, le pousser à baisser sa garde et à renoncer à se cacher, à garder l'autre à distance raisonnable.

Mais avec Taiga il ne peut pas, il ne peut plus. Une nouvelle fois, la même pensée émerge : Taiga est la clé. Pas seulement pour déverrouiller le reste de sa vie, mais pour ouvrir son propre cœur. Pour cesser de baigner dans cette solitude certes choisie, mais parce qu'elle fait un aussi bon refuge qu'une bonne prison.

Il refoule l'émotion qui monte en lui, se contentant de serrer son homme plus fort contre lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il devine l'état de son homme à ses bras qui le serrent étroitement et à sa voix étranglée. Il remonte sa main sur sa nuque qu'il masse doucement et le serre contre lui, il embrasse son cou. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Daiki, il lui rend son étreinte parce qu'il a l'impression que c'est ce dont il a besoin. Il le sent presque trembler contre lui.

Il a un peu peur, que son homme se soit prêté au jeu pour lui faire plaisir, sans vraiment apprécier d'avoir cette domination sur lui et que ce soit ce qui le trouble à présent. Il caresse doucement sa nuque, et dépose de multiples baisers dans son cou.

« Love… Are you ok ?

— Yeah... Don't worry I'm alright... »

**AOMINE**

Il se recule un peu pour regarder son homme. Et puis, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, alors l'embrasse à la place, relâchant un peu son étreinte pour laisser ses mains dériver sur sa nuque et sur son dos. Puis, il lâche ses lèvres et se penche pour poser un baiser sur son épaule, avant de murmurer :

« Merci, Taiga... »

C'est tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit dans l'immédiat, ce qu'il lui semble urgent de dire.

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu amusé par ce petit mot. Il semble toujours troublé, mais il préfère ne pas chercher à le faire parler maintenant.

« Alors... Merci à toi aussi Dai... »

Il reste encore un moment à le câliner là à genoux dans l'entrée puis il brise le silence.

« Ça te dirait d'explorer une autre pièce de ton appartement ? Genre... On pourrait terminer nos bières sur le balcon ou dans ton canap'... »

**AOMINE**

Cette proposition le tire un peu de sa confusion et de son engourdissement. Il sourit.

« Ouais... T'as raison... Le vestibule ça a son charme c'est sûr... Mais temporairement, quoi... »

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et pose un baiser sur son front.

« Prends un sweat et allons boire un coup sur le balcon. »

Il se relève, sentant ses jambes un peu cotonneuses, puis tend la main à Taiga pour qu'il en fasse de même, et attrape le pack de bière. Puis, il se dirige, toujours glorieusement nu, vers son balcon, sans se préoccuper de la recommandation qu'il vient de faire à Taiga de se couvrir.

« Dai... T'es à poil j'te rappelle... »

Taiga rigole et attrape un sweat qui traîne sur le canapé et l'enfile et prend aussi un plaid pour en couvrir son homme. Puis, il s'assoit à côté de lui en rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne et prend sa main dans la sienne.

« Arg... C'est pas très agréable le short de bain mouillé... J'crois que j'vais aller prendre une douche après cette bière au moins pour me rincer de l'eau salée.

— T'as qu'à te mettre à poil, c'est plus agréable ! Merci pour le plaid... »

Il se niche dessous et entame sa bière. La ville ronronne à leurs pieds, plus loin, l'océan muet scintille dans les lueurs de la nuit. Il caresse la main de Taiga et prend le temps de redescendre, ses émotions confuses laissant place à plus de sérénité. Malgré le fait même qu'il le bouleverse, Taiga trouve toujours le moyen de l'apaiser, par sa simple présence à ses côtés. C'est déstabilisant, mais il va sans doute falloir qu'il s'y habitue...

**KAGAMI**

Il sirote sa bière et joue avec les doigts de Daiki. Il regarde le crépuscule et aussi son homme qui semble plongé dans ses pensées. Il reste silencieux aussi à profiter de la fraîcheur et du calme de la nuit en buvant sa troisième bière. Habituellement, le silence le gêne et l'angoisse. Quand il n'y a aucun bruit, il a l'impression d'être seul avec ses pensées et il n'aime pas l'introspection. Souvent, ça le déprime et lui donne un sentiment d'anxiété.

Mais le silence ce soir, ne lui fait pas peur. Ses pensées dérivent, beaucoup autour de Daiki, autour de ce qu'il découvre sur ses propres besoins et envies. Oui, ce qu'il découvre le chamboule un peu, oui ça génère un peu d'angoisse. Il remet beaucoup de choses en question, sur tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de lui-même… C'est déstabilisant et très troublant. Mais il accepte de laisser ses pensées venir à lui, parce que contrairement à d'habitude. Il n'est pas seul, la main de Daiki dans la sienne le rassure. Parce qu'il n'a pas peur de se mettre à nu face à lui. Si ses pensées deviennent trop angoissantes, il pourra les partager avec lui et accepter son aide, ses mots et ses étreintes rassurantes.

Il murmure sans réfléchir, ses pensées ayant finalement dérivées dans cette direction sans qu'il ne les maîtrise.

« C'est vrai que la vue est chouette d'ici...

— Hm, ouais... Je la trouve apaisante. Ça c'est un truc que j'ai jamais trouvé à Tokyo, tu vois... Une vue dégagée. »

**AOMINE**

Il reprend de la bière. Le sang pulse dans tout son corps comme après une bonne séance de sport. Finalement, il se tourne vers son homme et déclare :

« Taiga... Y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise... plusieurs trucs, en fait... »

Il déglutit et n'attend pas que son petit ami lui demande quoi, et reprend :

« Tu vois, tu me rends vraiment heureux... et pas seulement parce que tu viens de me faire une super pipe ! »

Il rit un peu. Il temporise. Il cherche ses mots.

« Depuis le début je sais... que c'est sérieux entre nous. C'est difficile de te formuler ce que je pense, ce que je ressens, mais... Je pensais pas que ça me remuerait autant. J'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un. D'habitude, je baisse pas ma garde, tu vois. Avec toi c'est différent... Y a des moments où je le fais et je m'aperçois que j'en ai envie, que j'en ai peut-être même besoin... J'ai jamais fait ça avant... Quelque part ça m'arrangeait presque de vivre des relations vouées à l'échec. Parce que je m'exposais jamais comme... comme je le fais avec toi maintenant. Et j'te cache pas que ça m'effraie un peu... Et comme... comme c'est vraiment important... Je vais pas continuer à me cacher. Je veux te donner de la place dans ma vie... Ça veut dire que... »

Sa voix tremble un peu, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile à dire.

« Ça veut dire que je vais en parler à mes parents... Et j'vais pas te mentir ça va être plutôt très compliqué... Ils approuvent pas grand-chose de ce que je fais dans ma vie et on s'est pas parlé depuis un moment... Mais ils continuent d'attendre des trucs qui arriveront pas... Et va falloir que je le leur dise. Que ça va pas arriver. »

Il reprend son souffle et ajoute :

« T'avais raison l'autre jour quand t'as dit que j'avais pas à me justifier et tout... Mais j'pense que t'es bien placé pour savoir qu'un amour qu'on dissimule et qui n'existe qu'en privé... C'est pas vraiment de l'amour. En tout cas si la raison pour laquelle il existe qu'en privé c'est parce qu'on n'a pas envie de le mettre à l'épreuve du monde réel ou de ses proches. »

Il s'interrompt, le cœur battant. Il serre toujours la main de Taiga mais ne le regarde pas, et boit à nouveau quelques gorgées de bière pour faire passer l'anxiété soulevée en évoquant ce sujet, même si bien sûr un peu d'alcool sera loin de suffire...

**KAGAMI**

Les mots de Daiki l'émeuvent. Il regarde le profil de son petit ami et leurs mains liées. Son estomac est noué et sa gorge un peu sèche. Il est heureux et à la fois effrayé de ce que lui offre Daiki. Dans le même temps, quand il parle de s'exposer ça fait un gros écho en lui. Il est le seul avec lequel il se dévoile comme il le fait, alors oui il comprend. Et il comprend ce mélange de peur et de soulagement d'avoir l'impression d'exposer ses blessures et ses faiblesses. Et oui ça l'effraie un peu que Daiki s'ouvre à lui, parce que c'est une grosse responsabilité, mais il en est aussi profondément honoré. Il est rassuré que son petit ami se sente en confiance avec lui au point de se sentir prêt à aller jusque là.

Ce qu'il y a entre eux c'est vrai, c'est fort. Il en prend conscience chaque jour. Daiki aussi semble-t-il et c'est plutôt un soulagement. Il est content de la décision que son homme a pris et il sait qu'elle n'est pas facile. Il lui a fallu des années pour réussir à en parler à son père. Alors même s'il n'arrive pas à leurs parler tout de suite, c'est encore plus délicat à distance, au moins qu'il y réfléchisse et qu'il en ait la volonté le touche énormément.

« Merci… De m'accorder tout ça… De t'ouvrir à moi. Je sais que ça fait flipper… Mais ça soulage tellement aussi… De pouvoir être soi-même et de pas avoir peur d'être faible et même de l'assumer. Et content que ça ait été une super pipe. »

Il boit un peu de bière car sa gorge sèche craque quand il essaie de parler.

« Je peux pas te contredire… Que se cacher, ne pas assumer ça empêche de rendre les choses réelles mais… Tu n'es pas n'ont plus obligé de te précipiter… Ce serait normal que tu veuilles attendre de voir tes parents pour leur en parler par exemple… J'veux juste dire… J'te mets pas la pression pour ça… Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu l'envisages. »

Il avale encore quelques gorgées pour s'hydrater et reprendre.

« J'ai pas cette impression que tu le caches ou que tu assumes pas… Tout à l'heure… Sur la plage. Tu as pas hésité à me prendre dans tes bras, à m'embrasser… Dans un lieu public c'est énorme déjà… Et puis, dans tes actes, dans tes mots, je ressens la même frustration que la mienne de devoir se cacher… J'essaie juste de te dire que dans tous les cas… Tu n'agis pas comme lui… Et je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as honte de notre relation. »

Aomine hoche la tête et réfléchit quelques instants en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est juste que... C'est vrai, je croyais que y avait pas d'avenir pour deux mecs... Mais, Taiga... Je croyais aussi que y avait pas d'avenir pour moi. Que j'étais mal foutu de base, inadapté pour la vie, j'avais toujours ce sentiment tenace que je faisais que passer... Bien sûr c'était pas en permanence, y avait des moments où j'y pensais plus et je vivais sans trop me poser de questions... Mais ça finissait toujours par revenir, par me prendre à la gorge. Parfois plus rien n'avait d'importance et je me foutais royalement de ce qui pouvait m'arriver... Et tout ça, toutes ces pensées... Je peux plus m'y accrocher comme avant. Parce que je peux pas... Je peux pas te les cacher. Et avec toi... Ça me fait changer mes perspectives. Je remets tellement de trucs en question... Je pensais à ça tout à l'heure... Avant qu'on se mette ensemble, quand on s'est retrouvés... J'ai eu le pressentiment que ma vie allait être bouleversée. Y a une part de moi qui savait que j'étais arrivé à la fin de quelque chose. Et pas seulement de ma relation avec Lola... La fin de tout une partie de ma vie. »

Il sourit et boit une gorgée de bière, ajoutant, pensif :

« Y a un avant et un après Taiga... Y a eu un très long prologue à ce qu'on est en train de vivre maintenant. C'est ça le sentiment que j'ai...Que j'ai enfin fini d'écrire le prologue. »

Au fil des mots de Daiki, ses doigts cessent de jouer pour venir se glisser entre les siens et doucement il serre sa main de la sienne.

Il l'écoute et son coeur bat violemment dans sa poitrine. Il reste immobile à fixer un point devant lui. Il ne pense même pas à boire la bière qui se réchauffe définitivement dans son autre main.

Il écoute et il se dit qu'il devrait flipper et fuir. Les mots de Daiki tournent dans sa tête.

_Il y a un avant et un après Taiga._

C'est comme s'il avait libéré de Daiki d'un long cauchemars, ou de ce long prologue selon ses mots duquel il ne parvenait pas à sortir. Et maintenant, il doit prendre la responsabilité, d'avoir tout foutu en l'air. Il a mis un gros coup de pieds dans le joli mensonge qu'était sa vie.

_Bouleverser. Remettre en question. Changer ses perspectives._

Tout ce que son arrivée dans la vie de Daiki provoque pour lui, c'est un tel chamboulement.

Et honnêtement, s'il avait eu autant d'impact dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre que Daiki. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait pu assumer ça. Il aurait juste eu envie de fuir par crainte d'étouffer sous la pression et les attentes qu'on aurait de lui après un tel changement.

Alors oui, ça devrait lui faire peur d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur la vie de Daiki. Et oui, ça lui fait un peu peur en vrai. Mais ce n'est pas la peur de devoir l'aider à se reconstruire dans ces nouvelles perspectives. Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de tout foirer.

Mais fuir non. Il se rappelle de cette déclaration affreuse qu'il lui avait faite dans ce bar et de la réaction de Daiki, de sa volonté de sortir de sa vie. Et la peine qu'il avait ressentie à cette idée, alors même que rien avait pu débuter entre eux. Alors non, il ne va pas fuir. Même s'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il ne va pas fuir, parce qu'il n'a pas peur d'épauler Daiki dans sa reconstruction. Il est prêt à assumer la responsabilité de lui avoir fait prendre un virage à 180 degrés.

Il a du mal à croire, qu'ils prennent ensemble autant de poids l'un pour l'autre, autant d'engagement l'un envers l'autre en si peu de temps… Alors qu'en deux ans, il n'avait rien su construire avec Levi. Mais Daiki… Daiki c'est son évidence. D'aucun lui dirait qu'ils vont beaucoup trop vite, qu'ils se connaissent tellement peu. Mais parfois les choses ne peuvent pas s'expliquer. Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, les choses vont vite sans qu'ils ne puissent ni ne veuillent ralentir. Dès l'instant où il l'a revu dans cet aéroport, il n'a plus eu envie de le voir quitter son champs de vision. La preuve, il a été le premier à lui proposer un verre dès le premier soir. Et c'est lui qui a le premier fait sa déclaration et précipité la révélation de ses sentiments.

Alors oui les choses vont vite, mais il n'a pas envie de lutter contre ça. Avec Daiki, c'est tout ou rien. C'est brutal, direct. C'est comme au basket, ils n'ont jamais fait dans la demi-mesure. Ils se sont toujours donnés à fond sans se ménager.

Après un long silence, il prend enfin la parole. Il se tourne vers Daiki, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis pas désolé d'être responsable de tous ces bouleversements. Même si ça peut être difficile à vivre pour toi… Je suis pas désolé. Et j'assume la responsabilité de vouloir te rendre heureux et de te libérer de ce prologue qui t'emmenait dans la mauvaise direction. J'ai aucun doute Dai… Je n'ai pas peur sinon peut-être… De ne pas toujours être à la hauteur… Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai envie d'écrire la suite de l'histoire avec toi… Notre histoire. »

**AOMINE**

Il n'a pas su comment interpréter ce long silence et ça l'a inquiété, mais il a attendu patiemment. C'était sans doute beaucoup à encaisser pour Taiga. Puis, lorsque son petit ami s'est tourné pour le regarder, il a relevé les yeux vers lui et écouté. Il sourit doucement à ses derniers mots.

_Notre histoire._

Il aime la consonance de ces mots.

« Je suis pas désolé non plus que tout ça soit arrivé, Taiga... C'est vrai j'ai toujours été réticent au changement, mais ça veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose... J'avais besoin d'être secoué... J'avais besoin d'être bouleversé pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est pour que tu saches et que tu comprennes où j'en suis, parce que moi aussi, j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur pour toi. Toi aussi t'as pris des risques à te mettre avec moi. Après tout... »

Il détourne le regard et ajoute plus doucement :

« Tu viens d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ça aurait pu encore arriver. Ça peut toujours arriver. C'est ni mon souhait ni mon intention mais je peux pas non plus promettre que ça arrivera pas. Mais ça m'empêche pas d'avoir confiance. »

Il adresse un léger sourire à Taiga et porte sa main à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son sourire et le regarde avec tendresse avant de se pencher sur lui et d'embrasser sa tempe. Puis, son sourire s'élargit et même il rit un peu à ses propres pensées.

« Pour être tout à fait exact... Tu m'as déjà brisé le cœur une fois... Mais tu vois, j'ai décidé de pas te laisser faire. Moi aussi j'ai confiance... J'suis sûr qu'on peut s'écrire une belle histoire ensemble et j'espère qu'elle ne s'arrêtera qu'avec l'un de nous deux très vieux... Très très vieux. Mais ouais on sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Peut-être que l'aboutissement de cette histoire ne sera pas celui que j'attends... Mais comme on a rien sans rien. Je ferais en tout cas ce qu'il faut pour atteindre cet happy end. Et j'y crois.

— Hmpf... Si ça peut te rassurer, j'me suis brisé le cœur en te brisant le cœur, alors... C'est Inception édition déboires sentimentaux, quoi... »

Daiki rigole un peu et poursuit plus sérieusement :

« Moi aussi je ferai ce qu'il faut... En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux. Parce que t'en vaux la peine. »

Il embrasse à nouveau sa main.

Taiga sourit et s'empourpre un peu. Il en vaut la peine ? Son coeur chauffe dans sa poitrine.

« Toi aussi... Tu en vaux la peine. »

Il caresse sa main de son pouce et souffle.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit. Ce soir, après avoir livré ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce genre de déclarations ne l'inquiète pas et ne le met pas mal à l'aise comme ça lui arrive trop régulièrement. Souvent, quand on s'adresse à lui comme ça, il a l'impression qu'on parle à quelqu'un l'autre, et soit ça ne l'atteint pas, soit ça le préoccupe et nourrit son mal être, parce qu'il ne se sent pas à la hauteur ou capable d'exprimer la réciproque. Mais ce soir, il est juste bien. S'il accepte ses propres sentiments, il accepte aussi ceux de Taiga, et ça fait du bien de ne pas nager à contre-courant, de laisser simplement les choses se produire.

« Je t'aime aussi », murmure-t-il.

Puis, il lui lance un regard taquin et ajoute :

« Mais t'emballe pas, c'est surtout pour tes fellations. Et ta cuisine ! »

Taiga rigole et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

« Faut bien commencer avec quelque chose... C'est que le début. J'suis confiant, je vais te rendre accro pour pleins d'autres trucs.

— J'en attendais pas moins de toi. T'as toujours aimé les challenges. J'adore ça chez toi. »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser, s'attardant un peu pour savourer ses lèvres et sa langue au léger arôme de bière. Puis, il se recule et déclare :

« Bon, j'vais finir par attraper un rhume à traîner dans les courants d'air. Et toi aussi puisque t'es encore mouillé. On devrait passer sous la douche.

— Ouais t'as raison... C'est clairement très désagréable d'être encore humide ! »

Taiga boit rapidement le fond de sa bière.

« Alors Go ! »

Ils se rendent rapidement sous la douche dès que l'eau est chaude, et Aomine en profite pour câliner un peu son homme dont il n'a plus envie de se passer des lèvres, des mains, de la peau nue. Il embrasse doucement son cou, le lobe de son oreille, sa joue, puis sa bouche.

**KAGAMI**

Il presse ses mains sur ses reins et le serre contre lui. Il répond à ses lèvres et sa langue joueuse avec plaisir. Il aime quand Daiki se montre demandeur. Il soupire de contentement et de bien-être. Limite il ronronnerait.

**AOMINE**

Il entreprend de le laver juste pour le plaisir de promener ses mains sur lui et sur sa peau légèrement halée par le soleil, massant doucement son dos et sa nuque. Il a une irrésistible envie de prendre soin de lui et le chouchouter, et comme Taiga semble apprécier, il ne s'en prive pas.

**KAGAMI**

Il a surtout peu l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il préfère être celui qui cajole et prend soin des autres que l'inverse. Être celui qui donne, qui cajole c'est comme ça qu'il montre son affection à ceux qu'il aime et apprécie. Mais accepter qu'on prenne soin de lui, voire quémander de l'attention n'a jamais été simple pour lui. Cela lui donne un profond sentiment de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité. Depuis gamin il s'auto-convainc qu'il doit être fort et infaillible pour être utile à ceux qu'il aime. Il sait d'où lui vient cette conviction, même s'il l'a compris tardivement. C'était ce que bon nombre d'adultes lui avait fait comprendre au décès de sa mère : sois fort, sèches tes larmes et soutiens ton père. Le genre de discours qui marque profondément l'esprit d'un gamin de huit ans.

Avec Daiki, même s'il a toujours cette impression de fragilité à se laisser cajoler, cette part de lui qui n'a pas hésité à se murger avec lui et à lui déballer sa vie dès leurs retrouvailles réclame ses attentions. Cette part de lui, c'est le gamin qu'il était et qui a retenu ses larmes alors qu'elles étaient encore nombreuses à vouloir couler. C'est sa vulnérabilité, qu'il n'accepte pas, qu'il refoule et qui pourtant est là. Et devant Daiki, juste un peu, sa faiblesse est la plus forte et s'expose sans qu'il n'arrive à la contrôler, ou peut-être qu'il n'en a simplement pas envie. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Daiki a cet effet sur lui, mais il a décidé de l'accepter dès cette soirée très arrosée. Parce que c'est comme une évidence, il ne peut pas lutter pas face ses yeux bleus couleur tempête. Il a l'impression qu'il s'est déjà mis à nu face à lui et qu'il ne peut rien lui cacher.

Et au fond il éprouve un vrai soulagement à s'autoriser à être faible. Et avec Daiki, il arrive à l'accepter. Alors, il apprécie particulièrement toutes les attentions qu'il veut bien lui accorder.

**AOMINE**

Il se place derrière Taiga pour mieux le masser, jouant des pouces pour détendre les muscles des épaules, entre les omoplates, et dans le creux de ses reins.

« Ça peut paraître con mais tu as un dos très beau, love. »

Il dépose un baiser sur sa nuque et poursuit son massage. Il aime le genre d'intimité que ça crée entre eux. Comme il l'a déjà dit à Taiga, il est loin d'être un pro sur ce genre de question, plutôt effrayé et mal à l'aise quand il s'agit d'être proche de quelqu'un. Il apprend aux côtés de Taiga. Parce qu'il a envie de le protéger, de le faire se sentir bien. Et puis... Malgré le sentiment de vulnérabilité qui parfois ressurgit, trop puissant, il découvre aussi que la tendresse de ce genre de moment n'a rien de désagréable. Pourvu qu'on veuille bien s'autoriser à en profiter... Et c'est ce qu'il fait, concentré sur le travail de ses mains sur les muscles, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à les dénouer et à faire passer un bon moment à son petit ami.

« Thanks. T'es doué... J'sais pas où t'as appris... Mais ça fait vraiment du bien. »

Il s'illumine au compliment.

« J'ai appris nulle part. J'ai juste l'habitude d'avoir les muscles un peu douloureux alors je sais ce qui me ferait du bien à moi, et je le reproduis ! Heureux que ça fonctionne pour toi.

— Ah je vois... Bah ouais c'est efficace... J'avais même pas réalisé que j'étais à ce point tendu. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a fermé les yeux et profite de la sensation bienfaisante des mains de Daiki sur lui. C'est agréable, et en plus c'est une bonne excuse pour qu'il le touche. Il n'a sûrement pas besoin d'excuses, mais il ne lui vient pas naturellement de quémander.

**AOMINE**

Il continue un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son dos plus souple sous ses doigts.

« Ok, je crois que t'es moins tendu, maintenant. »

Il embrasse de nouveau sa nuque, tendrement.

« Bon, maintenant, sors de là ! J't'ai déjà dit que trop d'eau c'est pas bon pour la peau !

— Hey ! C'est toi qui a commencé à me masser sous la douche. »

Taiga se retourne et vient poser ses lèvres avec douceur sur les siennes.

« Merci love. »

Le tigre sort de la douche et le laisse seul pour finir de se laver.

Daiki le regarde sortir en souriant et se nettoie en vitesse. Une fois sorti il n'est pas fâché de se sécher complètement ce coup-ci, et il va aussi se chercher des fringues dans sa chambre où il trouve Taiga en train de s'habiller aussi.

« Ça te dit de mater un film ce soir ? J'ai le blu-ray du dernier Avengers. C'est bien pour se reposer le cerveau.

— Ouais. Parfait pour moi ! »

Taiga achève d'enfiler un sweat et retourne dans le salon.

« Hm... Love... J'peux me permettre de faire du thé ? J'ai envie d'un truc chaud...

— Yes, sers-toi ! Y a du thé sencha du Japon, si tu veux. »

Il finit de s'habiller et le rejoint dans le salon. Il note alors un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en rentrant : un petit mot qu'on a passé sous le pas de sa porte. Il va le ramasser et examine le bout de papier.

« Ah ! s'exclame-t-il, ravi. La voisine me dit qu'elle a réceptionné un colis pour moi ! Et en parlant du Japon, y a de grandes chances pour que ça vienne de là, j'attends rien d'autre ! Attends-moi deux secondes, j'vais chercher ça ! »

Et s'éclipse avec enthousiasme dans le couloir, il a hâte de découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

**KAGAMI**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la cuisine de son petit ami est vraiment équipé du minimum vital. Il remet la main sur le thé, pas difficile de se rappeler où il était rangé vu le vide des placards. Pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui vient de s'installer et ne cuisine pas du tout. Il met l'eau à chauffer et verse du thé dans la théière en attendant que l'eau chauffe.

**AOMINE**

Il revient cinq minutes plus tard avec son précieux paquet, qu'il pose sur le comptoir et se dépêche de déballer. Il découvre une jolie boîte à pâtisserie soigneusement fermée avec un ruban violet et une petite carte.

_Salut Minechin. Je les ai faits à la fraise. Tes préférés. Mais partage-les, sinon tu vas grossir. C'est pas bon pour un basketteur. T'as qu'à en donner à Kagamin. Il paraît qu'il mange beaucoup. Sans grossir. Bon appétit - Atsushi_

« À la fraise ?! Des mochis, faites que ce soit des mochis ! »

Il ouvre la boîte et découvre deux douzaines de gâteaux.

« Des MOCHIS !

— Oh! Ça fait longtemps... Nickel pour le thé. Qui t'envoie ça ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il est amusé de voir à quel point ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il note donc son homme à un faible pour les mochi. Bon à savoir, même si les pâtisseries ce n'est pas vraiment sa spécialité à la base.

« Tiens, regarde toi-même, c'est pour toi aussi ! Enfin, en quelques sortes... »

Daiki lui tend la carte et pioche sans attendre l'un des petits gâteaux.

Il rigole tout seul.

« Ok. Bon alors finalement j'vais pas tenter. Sympa de sa part de penser à moi.

— Tu vas pas tenter quoi ? »

**AOMINE**

Il croque dans son mochi et fond littéralement de plaisir. C'est le goût de son enfance, avec quelques subtilités en plus. Sans travestir ses souvenirs, les saveurs délicates de menthe et de basilic viennent au contraire réhausser le fondant et la douceur de la fraise dans son nid de riz.

« C'est trop bonnnnn ! T'as intérêt à te servir vite fait parce que sinon je finis tout ce soir, sans déconner.

— Hey! Le thé est pas tout à fait prêt ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde Aomine savourer, c'est intéressant de voir ses traits se détendre totalement, ce léger sourire et cet air un peu rêveur dont il ne doit même pas avoir conscience. Même ses makis n'ont pas suscité un tel enthousiasme. Définitivement, il ne tentera pas l'expérience du mochi, il laisse ça à Murasakibara qui semble maîtriser son sujet.

« Hm... Si tu m'en laisses un ça me suffira t'inquiètes. Et je crois que Murasakibara ne sait pas que tu te dépenses suffisamment tous les jours pour pouvoir ingurgiter ça et trois bières sans craindre pour ta ligne. »

Il sort des tasses et sert le thé sur la table basse.

**AOMINE**

Il dépose la boîte ouverte sur la table basse, va lancer le film et s'affale dans le canapé en re-piochant un gâteau.

« C'est vrai qu'en plus avec toi je fais des extras hors entraînement ! » Il lui adresse un clin d'œil. « Nan mais sers-toi, ça serait bête que tu savoures pas ça, c'est vraiment top. »

Il les couvre tous les deux d'un plaid et se cale contre son homme.

« Vu ta tête quand tu en manges un j'en doute pas que c'est vraiment top ! »

Taiga pose un baiser sur sa joue et pioche lui aussi dans la boîte. Il croque dans le mochi.

« Hm... J'avoue ils sont bons.

— Pas vrai ?! Ça fond dans la bouche... C'est doux et un tout petit peu herbacé pour balancer le sucré... Sérieux si il continue comme ça, j'pense qu'il va décrocher des étoiles dès qu'il aura son propre établissement ! »

Il prend sa tasse en souriant et boit une petite gorgée, juste avant de reprendre un mochi.

« Quelle jolie description, tu devrais lui envoyer ça lui ferait une bonne pub marketing. »

Taiga sourit et termine son mochi avant de boire un peu de thé, qui est très bon lui aussi d'ailleurs.

« Le thé c'est expédié par Satsu, précise-t-il en souriant. Ouais... C'est vrai que je pourrais lui faire sa pub... j'adore ses pâtisseries. Tu vois comment il est, c'est le genre de gars difficile à cerner qui exprime pas grand-chose... Mais en vrai il est sensible, et cette sensibilité-là, tu la trouves dans ce qu'il prépare.

— Ok. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Taiga sirote son thé et reprend un mochi.

« Ils sont très bons c'est vrai. Mais j'avoue le sucré ça reste à petite dose pour moi.

— Tant mieux ! Ça en fait plus pour moi ! »

Il se ressert plusieurs gâteaux pour ne pas avoir à se pencher pour en reprendre et se renfonce dans le canapé, pieds sur la table, en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Taiga pose sa main sur sa cuisse sous le plaid et sirote son thé confortablement installé et se laisse absorber par le film qui comme le dit si bien Daiki, repose bien le cerveau.

Daiki engloutit ses gâteaux un à un en essayant de bien les savourer, les arrose de thé, et passe son bras autour des épaules de Taiga.

« Ha ! Bien fait, ça ! s'exclame-t-il en commentant une bagarre à l'écran. Thor c'est le meilleur de toute façon.

— Ah ouais ? Tu trouves c'est le côté Viking qui te plaît ? »

Taiga vient se caler plus contre lui, posant sa tête contre la sienne et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ouais, les Vikings, c'est...! » Il s'interrompt et ajoute d'une voix plus basse : «...sexy. »

Il rougit légèrement et rigole, embarrassé. Et en même temps, c'est super libérateur de faire ce genre de commentaire qu'il ne s'est jamais permis auparavant.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole et masse la cuisse de son homme.

« Je vois t'aime le genre... Beau blond, grand, musclé et un peu sauvage donc... »

Il vient mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

« Hm... La couleur de cheveux ça importe peu... mais j'aime bien le côté grand, bien bâti et sauvage, ouais c'est sûr... le côté warrior ! Bref, l'aspect nordique en moins... comme toi, quoi ! »

Il sourit et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Non mais t'inquiète j'suis pas vexé si je correspond pas à ton idéal masculin. J'te taquine. Et comme tu l'as dit c'est pour mes fellations et ma bouffe que tu m'aimes. »

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil.

« Ouais. C'est vrai, ça ! Et tu te débrouilles pas trop mal en basket, aussi. Donc ça va, t'es plutôt ok. J'pense que j'vais te garder encore un peu.

— J'suis rassuré alors ! Désolé Thor mais j'ai encore l'avantage. »

Il se ressert un peu de thé, puis se réinstalle confortablement dans les bras de Daiki.

« Spiderman est beaucoup trop souple pour être vrai...

— Yes, ça aussi ça parle à l'imagination, hm ?... »

Daiki observe son homme avec un sourire, puis se détourne pour croquer un mochi avec un air aussi innocent que son sourire était pervers.

« Clairement... »

Il a un sourire immense qui lui mange le visage. Il fait mine d'ignorer celui pervers de son homme et il ajoute d'une voix plus chaude.

« Le fil aussi parle pas mal à l'imagination... »

Daiki lui lance un regard en coin et demande :

« Ah tiens ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il évoque donc à ton imagination enfiévrée ? »

Il rigole.

« Il faut avouer que c'est le personnage qui amène le plus de fantasmes... La souplesse, la corde pour des petits jeux de soumissions... »

Le brun hausse un sourcil intéressé, sans faire mine de trop l'être.

« Hm... je vois... Alors c'est ton truc, les petits jeux de soumissions ?

— Hm... J'disais ça plus dans l'imaginaire collectif... le fantasme de s'attacher pour faire l'amour est assez commun. Mais j'ai jamais testé ce genre de choses en fait. »

Gêné, il rit un peu nerveusement.

« L'image que t'as de moi... Du gars qui est un peu... coincé niveau sexe... Et même si j'aime ça... Est assez vraie en fait. Je suis toujours resté dans le très classique. Le truc le plus fou que j'ai fais j'pense... C'est... La pipe tout à l'heure... »

Il ne compte pas les fois, où il a subi sans être consentant les assauts d'un partenaire un peu trop enthousiaste et qu'il a recadré rapidement. Au contraire, il a toujours eu des difficultés à accepter la soumission avec ces précédents partenaires et les dominer dans ce genre de jeux, il n'y a jamais pensé et n'aurait probablement jamais osé.

Daiki hoche la tête tout en écoutant son homme.

« Ouais, je vois, dit-il finalement. Moi, j'pense pas que j'suis coincé, juste... pas vraiment très expérimenté puisque... enfin... tu sais, quoi. Pas vraiment eu l'occasion encore de découvrir ce qui me plaisait vraiment, donc j'imagine que là-dessus on est à peu près dans le même cas. Mais bon... le côté positif, c'est qu'il nous reste tout un tas de trucs à expérimenter. Et ça nous permettra justement de découvrir ce qui nous plaît, classique ou pas !

— Hm... Ouais c'est vrai. On a tout le temps... Pour découvrir... Et se découvrir. »

Il pose un baiser dans son cou.

« Mais... Je découvre déjà des trucs qui me plaisent alors que j'y aurai pas cru avant... »

Daiki caresse sa nuque doucement et murmure d'une voix chaude :

« Comme quoi ? Dis-moi tout... »

Il se redresse un peu, comme si ça allait l'aider à ordonner ses idées. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas parlé à son homme de ce qu'il a ressenti lors de cette fellation et de ce massage sous la douche. Et pour lui c'est encore un peu confus, alors il cherche un peu ses mots.

« … Tu sais que j'avais des a priori pour être dessous dans le sexe… Parce que c'est la position de soumis, du faible… Et en fait, j'aime pas me sentir vulnérable. Sûrement beaucoup de fierté mais aussi… De conditionnement… T'es un mec… T'as pas le droit de pleurer, tu dois être fort pour soutenir tes proches… Alors, accepter de me montrer faible c'est très difficile. C'est pour ça que j'suis toujours très prudent avec l'alcool… Je suis toujours prêt à prendre soin des autres. Mais je laisse rarement les autres me rendre la pareille. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Sauf… Avec toi visiblement. Et j'sais même pas pourquoi… Mais j'aime que tu me cajoles que tu prennes soin de moi… Même pire que ça, j'ai presque l'impression que le gamin capricieux en moi, que j'ai muselé il y'a longtemps ressort et réclame toute ton attention… Limite quand tu complimentes les mochi de Murasakibara j'suis jaloux… Alors ouais je découvre que… J'ai envie de pas toujours être fort et de me laisser chouchouter… I feel so comfortable with you... »

Il se tourne vers son homme et lui sourit penaud.

« Alors… J'dis pas qu'il y aura pas des moments où je ferai pas de résistance involontaire à te laisser prendre soin de moi… Et dans la même idée… la fellation tout à l'heure… C'était de la pure soumission, de la pure vulnérabilité… Et c'est moi qui l'ait voulue… Et j'ai vraiment vraiment kiffé… Je te l'ai déjà pour moi, la fellation c'était toujours pour faire plaisir et fallait vraiment que je contrôle sinon je trouvais ça humiliant… Là… J'voulais que tu contrôles tout… Et j'ai pas trouvé ça humiliant mais… Libérateur. Libre de ne pas être fort, de ne pas contrôler, de me laisser porter par les évènements par… quelqu'un… »

**AOMINE**

Même s'il ne l'exprime ni le vit de la même manière, ces paroles font profondément écho en lui. Il continue à caresser la nuque de son homme et pose un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de reporter son regard sur l'écran. Ce film n'est pas très difficile à suivre de toute façon, alors autant admirer les biceps musclés du dieu nordique dont la maladresse dans ses interactions sociales lui fait aussi parfois un peu penser à Taiga !

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... J'ai vécu un peu la même chose même si la partie 'soutenir ses proches' a jamais fait partie du programme. Pour moi ça a plutôt été 'serre les dents et fais ce qu'on attend de toi'. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour ce que je pouvais ressentir ou désirer. Moi, c'est à ma fierté que je me suis raccroché. Sauf que contrairement à toi, j'ai pas toujours été capable de refouler et parfois c'est justement tellement dur que je me laisse volontairement aller en buvant trop, par exemple, puisque tu évoquais ça. Y a des fois la seule solution c'est de foncer dans le mur, tu vois ? Parce que tu te dis que comme ça, il va peut-être éclater. Et que tu vas atteindre cette liberté dont tu parlais. »

Il réfléchit, contemplant d'un œil distrait un combat épique, et reprend :

« Pour toi, être fort ça implique de prendre soin des autres. Pour moi, ça implique de prendre de la distance. C'est pour ne pas craquer que je me suis jamais confié. Pour rester fort. »

Il reste un moment silencieux, puis se détend un peu et esquisse un sourire.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis heureux si je peux atteindre le gamin qui vit toujours en toi. C'est marrant j'ai pensé à ça tout à l'heure sur la plage quand tu me parlais de ton grand-père et de la façon dont il avait disparu de ta vie. Je me suis dit que j'aurais aimé pouvoir parler à ton toi de huit ans et lui dire qu'il ne serait pas toujours seul et que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Alors je suis content de savoir qu'il est toujours là pour pouvoir le lui dire en face. »

À ces mots il tourne la tête vers son homme et lui caresse la joue d'un geste tendre avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Ses joues le chauffent un peu à ses mots.

« Ouais... J'crois qu'il est toujours un peu là. »

Il sourit et embrasse ses lèvres lui aussi doucement.

« Être fort... C'est ne pas montrer ses faiblesses... À ma manière, j'ai toujours gardé de la distance aussi en refusant de montrer mes vulnérabilités. Faut qu'on apprenne à laisser tomber nos carapaces...

— Ouais... Mais j'pense qu'on est déjà pas trop mal partis, vu qu'en tout cas en ce qui me concerne t'es la première personne à qui je parle aussi désespérément longuement des trucs que je ressens... »

**AOMINE**

Il rigole un peu et se réconforte avec un mochi.

C'est vrai, il y a des moments où il se sent idiot à en dire autant et se dit qu'il en fait trop. Mais peut-être aussi que c'est difficile de s'arrêter une fois les vannes ouvertes. Parce que parler de tout ça, en un sens, ça fait du bien. C'est comme le disait Taiga, pouvoir être vrai avec quelqu'un. Ça a quelque chose d'apaisant.

« Je suis d'accord... Je crois qu'on est très bien parti. On peut blâmer autant qu'on veut Levi... J'sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité justement à ne pas l'avoir vraiment laissé m'approcher. Et j'crois que justement on prend vraiment une meilleure voie tous les deux. »

Daiki grimace en entendant le nom de Levi.

« Ouais bah c'est pas plus mal que tu l'aies pas laissé approcher, pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre ! Hm... Excuse... C'est juste qu'il s'est pas vraiment battu pour que ça arrive non plus, quoi... Il a même fait tout l'inverse. »

Il re-pioche un mochi qu'il mastique un peu plus hargneusement.

« J'ai pas dit que j'étais le seul responsable... Je sais qu'il s'est pas battu... Enfin j'voulais pas parler de lui... Juste dire que ouais... J'suis content de réussir à te parler et à me sentir aussi bien, autant en confiance avec toi... Même si j'me l'explique pas... »

Taiga rigole doucement.

« Et j'avoue... ça m'questionne un peu quand même... Si ça s'trouve tu m'as envoûté ! »

Daiki lui jette un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil.

« Envoûté ?! Pfiu, pas besoin de ça. C'est juste que je suis irrésistible. »

Il affiche un grand sourire satisfait et prend un nouveau mochi dans la boîte qui diminue à vue d'œil.

« Irrésistible... Ouais... C'est clair... »

Taiga se penche pour dévorer son cou.

« Au moins autant que ces mochis visiblement...

— Yep ! Je suis aussi irrésistible qu'un mochi à la fraise, parfaitement. »

Il rigole, penchant la tête par réflexe pour mieux offrir son cou aux lèvres de Taiga qui font naître de doux frissons sous son épiderme.

« Hm... J'me demande si tu vas avoir goût de mochi après... »

Taiga égratigne la peau fragile de ses dents. Il se marre un peu, émoustillé par ce traitement.

« Peut-être... faudra que tu me regoûtes plus tard pour voir. »

Taiga abandonne son cou quelques instants pour inspecter la boîte de mochi.

« Ben tu lui as fait un sort... Quand tu auras terminé les deux derniers je ferais un test alors ! »

Les lèvres du tigre reviennent goûter son cou, mordiller la peau, lécher la jugulaire. Il soupire légèrement, sensible à la caresse, et murmure à contrecœur :

« Hm nan mais je te les laisse.. t'en as presque pas eu..

— Promis j'en ai eu assez. Fais toi plaisir. »

Évidemment, il espérait que Taiga dirait ça... Et il prend le temps de savourer comme il se doit ces divins gâteaux. Tandis que, son petit ami lui préfère se resservir en thé.

« Promis je dirais pas à Murasakibara que tu as presque tout mangé tout seul.

— Bah... J'pense qu'il va s'en douter de toute façon... Il sait que je suis accro à ses pâtisseries… Désolé d'avoir tout mangé... »

Il arbore une petite moue contrite.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole. Daiki est trop mignon.

« T'excuse pas je t'ai dit que c'était ok... »

Il glisse ses bras autour de la taille d'Aomine et l'attire contre lui.

« Voyons voir maintenant si tu as goût de mochi à la fraise... »

Il happe doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes, les lèche, les suce, les mordille en gémissant de gourmandise.

« Hm... J'approuve le Daiki goût mochi à la fraise... »

**AOMINE**

Daiki l'embrasse avec conviction. Il ne sait pas s'il a le goût de mochi, mais son homme est légèrement salé et alcoolisé et c'est terriblement séduisant.

Taiga glisse ses mains sous son t-shirt et continue de savourer ses lèvres en caressant doucement son dos. Il semble que le film est été quelque peu oublié dans l'histoire. Mais les deux hommes ont visiblement mieux à faire, ils ont encore tellement à découvrir l'un de l'autre.

De nouveau, il a cette impression d'être un adolescent qui vit ses premières expériences amoureuses... Et il réalise que même s'il n'est plus adolescent, il s'agit vraiment de ses premières expériences amoureuses... Ce n'est pas tout à fait déplaisant, d'ailleurs. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine à tout propos, et il adore embrasser Taiga, il l'impression qu'il pourrait faire ça pendant des heures. Il est juste bien dans ses bras, avec ses mains qui parcourent son dos, à s'imprégner de son odeur et savourer ses lèvres.

Et ça tombe bien, qu'ils ne soient plus adolescents. S'ils l'étaient, ils n'auraient sans doute pas réussi à se parler comme ils le font, et il est heureux qu'ils puissent surmonter ensemble leurs inquiétudes, s'en ouvrir à l'autre et trouver un soutien en lui. Par-dessus tout, il est heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, qui peut le comprendre, et réciproquement. Sa solitude a volé en éclats, et il ne regrette rien. Il n'a plus envie d'être seul, mais il a fallu Taiga dans sa vie pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et aujourd'hui, il ne désire rien d'autre que d'écrire cette nouvelle histoire, découvrir Taiga, découvrir ce qu'il représente pour lui et évoluer avec lui. Il a trouvé plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un amour, il a trouvé un compagnon de route pour traverser l'existence.

Il glisse une main dans les cheveux de son homme, l'autre venant caresser sa peau sous son t-shirt et il continue à l'embrasser amoureusement, comme un adolescent qui a emmené sa conquête au cinéma pour un rendez-vous, mais se découvre plus intéressé par les baisers et les mains baladeuses que par le film.

**KAGAMI**

Il a oublié même qu'un film se jouait sur la télé. Il n'entend plus que les battements de son coeur, leurs souffles qui se mêlent, leurs gémissements parfois et leurs sourires quand ils font quelques rares pauses pour respirer avant de reprendre ces baisers passionnés.

Il savoure le toucher de la peau de son homme sous ses doigts. Le corps d'Aomine est chaud, musclé, sa peau est douce et légèrement moite alors que l'échange se fait plus torride. Les doigts qui fouillent ses cheveux le font frissonner. Il a toujours été sensible aux mains qui viennent caresser son crâne. La température de son propre corps s'élève aussi doucement et son désir se réveille visiblement.

La pensée de calmer le jeu l'effleure, mais il n'a pas envie de se séparer des lèvres d'Aomine. Il aime ses baisers, il aime le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Il aime sentir qu'il lui appartient, que tout ça n'est pas un fantasme mais la réalité. Une belle et parfaite réalité.

**AOMINE**

Son souffle se fait plus lourd à mesure que l'excitation monte. Il ne peut pas rester insensible au contact de son homme, tout en lui réveille son désir. Son odeur chaude, un peu âpre comme le cuir, ses mains calleuses et puissantes, son torse aux muscles bien dessinés, sa chevelure indisciplinée... ses lèvres qu'il ne cesse d'embrasser, aussi délicieuses et attirantes qu'un mochi. Il déboucle sa ceinture et défait son pantalon, glissant une main à l'intérieur pour caresser son érection à travers le tissu de son boxer.

Taiga gémit contre ses lèvres à ce contact et ses mains pressent plus son dos.

La main de Daiki coulisse lentement, le teasant un peu, puis elle passe sous l'étoffe et ses doigts s'enroulent autour du membre dressé en appliquant un léger mouvement de va et vient.

Taiga mordille un peu sa lèvre en gémissant, sa main descend aux creux de ses reins. Il halète doucement sous cette stimulation.

« Dai... »

Il aime tellement provoquer ce genre de réaction... ça lui donne aussitôt envie d'en obtenir d'autres, de le faire gémir plus fort. Il commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans son propre pantalon et libère son érection tandis que son pouce vient appuyer sur le gland de son homme et que sa main accélère légèrement le mouvement.

**KAGAMI**

À cette stimulation, il gémit et se penche dans le cou de Daiki pour mordiller une clavicule. Il descend l'une de ses main sur les fesses de son homme qu'il palpe à travers le tissu de son pantalon, alors que la seconde remonte entre ses omoplates pour le serrer contre lui, il halète contre son cou, ses lèvres frôlent régulièrement la peau moite et délicieusement odorante de Daiki sans s'y poser franchement.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne en sentant le souffle entrecoupé de Taiga sur sa peau sensible. Il a envie de lui, il veut voir son corps nu et le toucher, le goûter, le savourer. On dirait bien qu'il ne peut plus s'en passer... Alors il abandonne sa queue un instant pour lui ôter son t-shirt. Il enveloppe son torse d'un regard brûlant avant d'y poser ses lèvres gourmandes, tandis qu'il le masturbe plus vite et plus fort.

Il voulait entendre la voix de Taiga et c'est réussi. Le tigre gémit à la stimulation plus intense sur sa verge.

**KAGAMI**

Il cherche à son tour à lui retirer son vêtement remontant son t-shirt sur son torse, dévoilant ses abdominaux. Sa respiration est saccadée. Daiki réveille un feu brûlant de désir dans son abdomen. Il revient dévorer ses lèvres fébrilement, s'interrompt pour définitivement lui retirer son vêtement. Une fois fait, il fond de nouveau sur sa bouche appétissante et ses mains viennent chercher à tâtons à dégrafer son pantalon, il y glisse la main pour venir caresser la bosse brûlante qui enfle dans son sous-vêtement.

**AOMINE**

Il lâche une plainte étouffé, traversé par une frémissement de plaisir. Il veut plus de contact, le sentir contre sa peau. Alors, il se redresse et s'assoit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son petit ami, pressant son érection contre la sienne, venant lécher ses lèvres comme une friandise avant de les mordiller en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'il ondule du bassin contre lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé, ravi que son homme se presse contre lui. Ses mains peuvent parcourir sans entraves son dos dont il palpe les muscles fermement. Il mordille ses lèvres. Son rythme cardiaque s'affole, ses abdominaux se contracte sous le plaisir et la frustration. Il a envie de prendre Daiki, maintenant. L'allonger sur ce canapé, le dévorer et lui faire l'amour passionnément. Avec ce désir qui lui noue la gorge et brûle ses reins, il vient prendre dans son poing leurs deux verges pour les masser langoureusement.

**AOMINE**

« Mmh... Taiga... C'est bon... »

Sa voix est rauque, lourde, tandis qu'il accompagne des hanches les mouvements de la main de Taiga. Il se penche pour mordiller son cou à la jointure de l'épaule, l'agrippant à la racine des cheveux, Puis, il baisse les yeux sur leurs verges stimulées ensemble, attardant son regard sur les abdos de son petit ami, si sexy quand ils se durcissent sous l'effet du désir.

Il s'humecte les lèvres, fasciné par la vision, le souffle court.

« You're so hot, love... » murmure-t-il.

**KAGAMI**

Quand Daiki glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux comme ça, il gémit de bonheur. Il pose son front contre son épaule et se laisse envahir par les sensations, les yeux clos, haletant. Les frissons courent sous son épiderme quand ses lèvres se posent sur lui, quand ses doigts tirent ses cheveux, quand sa verge coulisse contre la sienne, quand il murmure ces mots de cette voix chaude et pleine de désir.

« Dai… That's so good… »

Il glisse son pouce sur leurs glands humides et les stimule tour à tour, ses gémissements se font plus plaintifs, sa main sur le dos de Daiki s'agrippe à lui comme s'il avait peur de perdre pieds.

**AOMINE**

Il s'accroche lui aussi à son homme, étourdi de désir. Leurs corps se cherchent, s'attirent, se pressent , et c'est si bon de s'abandonner avec Taiga, de prendre leur pied ensemble en tirant tant de plaisir de l'autre. C'est déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'ils cèdent à l'attirance qui les pousse l'un vers l'autre, mais ça lui est égal, il n'y a pas de limite à ce qu'ils peuvent faire ensemble, et il aime aussi l'idée de ne jamais étancher sa soif de Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit plus fort, étouffe les modulations de sa voix trop intenses dans l'épaule de Daiki. Enfiévré par le plaisir dévorant qui sévit dans son corps, provoqué par les stimulations nombreuses de son homme... Ses mains, ses lèvres... Les sons... Il frissonne alors que les doigts de Daiki caressent sa nuque.

« Dai... Je vais... »

**AOMINE**

Son souffle s'accélère encore et il murmure d'une voix cassée :

« Yes love... Je veux te voir jouir... »

Il pose les doigts sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête et embrasser ses lèvres, puis il plonge son regard dans le sien, qu'il trouve tellement hypnotique, magnétique dans le plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Ce regard semble lire au fond de lui. Un bleu intense. Ce regard qui le dévisage comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Ce regard l'intimide autant qu'il lui plaît réchauffant son cœur de se sentir aimé, choyé. Ce regard suffit pour déclencher l'orgasme qui lui arrache un nouveau gémissement de plaisir impossible à contenir.

« Dai... »

Il jouit entre leurs deux ventres et dans sa main, il ne relâche pas ses mouvements de poignets alors que sa semence chaude glisse entre ses doigts.

**AOMINE**

Il frémit quand la semence brûlante éclabousse sa peau, la voix de Taiga brisée par le plaisir précipite son orgasme et il ne faut que quelques coups de poignet supplémentaires pour l'amener lui aussi à la délivrance. Il se cambre, éjaculant dans un spasme intense de plaisir qui lui laisse la tête vide et le cœur battant. Essoufflé et légèrement étourdi, il revient quêter les lèvres de son homme pour les embrasser passionnément avant de reprendre haleine, se laissant aller contre lui en caressant doucement sa nuque.

**KAGAMI**

Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, les yeux clos, un peu stone de son orgasme. Il reprend doucement son souffle. Les doigts de Daiki déclenche de nouveaux frissons sur son épiderme, donnant la sensation que ses cheveux se hérissent sur sa tête. C'est doux et agréable. Il soupire de contentement.

« Dai... You're amazing...

— Thanks, love... »

Daiki se redresse et caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Toi aussi... Tu me rends accro... J'ai tout le temps envie de toi... »

Taiga rigole un peu.

« Alors... J'avoue que... J'suis plutôt porté sur le sexe mais... Bien que ça n'ait jamais été aussi satisfaisant... J'ai pas souvent été aussi actif. »

Le brun s'illumine à ses mots :

« Ah ouais ?! J'suis flatté, alors ! Je te l'avais bien dit que j'étais irrésistible ! Mais... ça pose quand même un problème. C'est la deuxième fois que j'essaie de regarder un film avec toi. La première, j'me suis endormi. La deuxième, j'me retrouve à moitié à poils ! Est-ce qu'on va un jour réussir à voir un film en entier ?!

— Hm... Ouais t'inquiète j'pense que quand on aura 80 piges on n'aura plus la même endurance... Suffira qu'on zappe le viagra et on pourra se voir plein de films en entier... Ah... Tu risques quand même de t'endormir par contre… »

Le brun éclate de rire.

« Ah je vois... Je suis condamné à toute une vie sans films, mais avec beaucoup de sexe... Hm... Bon ça va, je pense que je m'y ferai ! »

Taiga sourit et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Thanks. Hm... Va falloir se nettoyer un peu... »

**AOMINE**

Il soupire un peu, il n'a pas vraiment envie de bouger, mais en même temps, tout ça lui a donné sommeil et il irait bien dormir.

« Ok ça marche... On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. »

Il pose encore les lèvres sur celles de Taiga, puis se relève et éteint la télé – le film est déjà terminé de toute façon. Puis, il se dirige vers sa chambre où il s'essuie avec un kleenex avant de se glisser sous les draps, fatigué et satisfait.

**KAGAMI**

Il préfère passer par la salle de bain pour se nettoyer plus efficacement et rejoint son homme dans sa chambre. Il s'assure que l'alarme est bien programmée pour le lendemain matin sur son téléphone et se glisse enfin sous les draps. Il s'approche doucement de Daiki pour ne pas le réveiller s'il dort déjà.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids de Taiga, et se tourne vers lui pour se blottir contre lui, passant ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui. Il soupire de contentement et murmure :

« Good night love... »

**KAGAMI**

Il est content que son homme ne soit pas encore tout à fait endormi. Il aime bien quand il fait le poulpe. Il enroule ses bras autour de lui et embrasse son front. Il répond avec un sourire.

« Good night Daiki... »

Il ferme les yeux et profite de la chaleur du corps de son petit ami contre lui, de la caresse de son souffle contre son torse, de ses bras qui l'enveloppent. Il y a bien un truc qu'il a toujours apprécié en étant en couple, c'est le fait de pouvoir partager sa nuit avec quelqu'un. Cela peut sembler étrange, mais il dort toujours mieux quand il n'est pas seul. Et Daiki le comble à se coller à lui systématiquement, sa présence est infiniment rassurante. Il se détend rapidement entre ses bras qui l'empêchent de tourner en rond. Il s'apaise avec son odeur qui l'envoûte et sa chaleur qui le plonge dans une douce torpeur. Dans les bras de Daiki, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello !**

**Et hop, le chapitre du dimanche ! Enjoy :)**

**Stella : Ahah patience, qui dit que ce fantasme ne va pas se réaliser sur une plage ? :) Contentes que tu aimes les scènes hot, comme tu l'as remarqué c'est monnaie courante dans cette fic ;) Oui Batman a la classe c'est sûr :) J'espère qu'on t'a émue sans te rendre trop triste quand même ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il dort profondément et bouge à peine de la nuit. Quand l'alarme sonne, il l'éteint en grommelant et resserre son emprise sur son petit ami qui est tout chaud et confortable comme un oreiller.

Taiga vient gratter sa nuque comme on le ferait à un gros chat et pose ses lèvres délicatement sur son front, puis sur sa tempe. Il se fait doux, pour l'amener à la conscience sans le brusquer.

Daiki frissonne agréablement à ce traitement, grognant son approbation tandis qu'il se réveille peu à peu. Taiga le cajole un peu puis murmure.

« Je vais aller préparer le petit dej ok ? Et ton café...

— Hm... ok... Si t'arrives à t'échapper, tu feras ça ouais... »

Il a un sourire ensommeillé, les yeux toujours clos, enroulant un peu plus ses longs membres souples autour de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Taiga rigole doucement. Il se penche pour embrasser la tempe de son homme, sa joue, son visage partout, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il se laisse enfermer entre ses bras et ses jambes. Il glisse un bras sur sa hanche puis caresse doucement son dos et descend sur ses fesses nues pour les palper doucement.

**AOMINE**

Il émet une légère plainte, appréciant de sentir la main chaude de Taiga sur lui. Il embrasse ses lèvres à son tour, caressant le creux de ses reins du bout des doigts sans desserrer son étreinte.

**KAGAMI**

Il mordille doucement sa lèvre et palpe plus franchement ses fesses et dans le mouvement ses doigts glissent entre elles, frôlent son intimité et ses testicules plusieurs fois.

« Hm... J'suis sûr que t'as très envie d'un café love... »

**AOMINE**

Il gémit doucement à cette caresse et relâche inconsciemment ses muscles pour mieux profiter.

« Mmh... café ?... certes, certes... »

**KAGAMI**

Il le sent se détendre autour de lui, il pourrait s'enfuir, après tout c'était l'objectif à la base. Mais le petit gémissement de Daiki lui donne envie d'en entendre plus, même si ce n'est pas raisonnable. Ses doigts appuient un peu plus la caresse sur ses testicules et son anus.

**AOMINE**

Il desserre complètement son étreinte et soulève un peu le bassin en poussant un autre gémissement plus appuyé. Il émerge un peu plus, ramené à la vie par de douces sensations de plaisir qui font se raidir son membre. Cette partie-là de son anatomie, au moins, n'a jamais de mal à se réveiller !

**KAGAMI**

Il s'en rend compte et sourit. Il taquine son petit ami.

« Je crois... Que tu es très sensible... Là... »

Il cercle doucement son anus, puis revient presser ses testicules dans sa paume.

« Et là... »

Le brun entrouvre les lèvres sur un soupir de plaisir, se tournant sur le dos et écartant les cuisses pour en avoir plus.

« Yeah... carrément sensible... »

Il sourit et se penche sur son cou pour embrasser la peau douce et chaude. Il revient glisser sa main entre ses cuisses pour reprendre ses bourses dans sa main tout en cerclant son intimité de deux doigts.

« Sensible... Et quémandeur en plus...

— Ouais... C'est bon... Alors ouais j'en veux plus... même pas honte... »

**AOMINE**

Ilregarde son homme entre ses paupières mi-closes, esquissant un sourire séducteur même s'il n'est pas très sûr de son effet, là, étant donné qu'il se sent encore tout cotonneux de sommeil.

**KAGAMI**

À défaut d'être séducteur, ce sourire est charmant. Il répond à son sourire et pose ses lèvres dans son cou pour le suçoter doucement.

« Je crois que le café va attendre... »

Il se montre plus sûr plus ferme dans ses mouvements. Il masse lentement le petit orifice, attentif à le sentir se détendre.

« Tu n'as pas de douleur love ? »

**AOMINE**

Il referme les yeux sous la caresse, délicieusement excitante. Oui, le café peut bien attendre !

« Nan j'ai pas mal... la nuit a été réparatrice... »

Il soulève de nouveau les paupières et contemple son homme.

« J'ai envie de toi, love...

— ... Moi aussi j'en ai très envie... Mais j'peux pas garantir que tu aies pas mal du tout... Surtout après j'veux dire... »

Taiga chuchote, murmurant ses quelques mots avec embarras, il y a entraînement l'après-midi, mais il ne cesse pas pour autant la caresse sur cette partie de son corps.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, contemplant le visage de son homme penché sur lui.

« C'est pas grave. Ça en vaut la peine. Et c'est pas si terrible. Et en plus, faut bien que je m'habitue... Parce que j'ai envie de recommencer ça très souvent... très, très souvent... »

Sa voix se fait enjôleuse, tandis qu'il suit du bout des doigts le tracé franc de la mâchoire de son homme, avant de relever la tête pour l'embrasser.

**KAGAMI**

Dit comme ça comment refuser ? Il se penche plus au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser encore en pressant son érection contre sa hanche. Il prend le lubrifiant pour passer aux choses plus sérieuses. Il en enduit doucement ses doigts et revient les positionner sur son intimité. Il plonge son regard dans le sien et dessine des cercles appuyés sur son anus.

**AOMINE**

Il frémit sous le regard de son homme en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Il a l'impression que ses sensations sont décuplées d'être touché comme ça au réveil, alors qu'il est encore engourdi de sommeil. Et puis, il n'est pas encore accoutumé à ce genre de caresse, qui lui semble terriblement intime, et c'est aussi ça qui lui plaît et l'excite. Sa queue tressaille légèrement tandis qu'il sent ses joues rougir sous l'effet du désir et du regard de son homme sur lui qui observe ses réactions.

« C'est bon, love... c'est vraiment bon... » murmure-t-il.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et embrasse tendrement son épaule.

« Je suis... Content de l'entendre... »

Il se mord la lèvre. Son homme gémit sous ses caresses si érotiquement, alors qu'il commence tout juste à le toucher. Il réalise qu'il est extrêmement sensible. Il suce doucement sa lèvre inférieure et se délecte de la vision de son homme dans le plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, les joues rougies, son torse qui se soulève de sa respiration plus chaotique.

« Tu es terriblement sexy love... »

Ses doigts massent doucement et se pressent contre son entrée, le sentant se détendre rapidement il appuie plus fort pour en tester la souplesse.

**AOMINE**

C'est comme s'il s'ouvrait sous les doigts de son homme. C'est plus facile maintenant qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre. Et il en a envie... Il a envie de sentir ses doigts en lui, envie d'être touché plus intimement encore. Il frissonne de délice quand il les sent glisser en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre en goûtant la chaude et douce intimité envelopper doucement ses doigts. Le corps alangui de son homme est magnifique. Il le pénètre doucement. Et Daiki semble juste y prendre du plaisir et c'est un ravissement à regarder. Il se presse un peu plus contre sa hanche pour soulager la tension dans son propre membre et doucement il fouille son intimité. C'est terriblement érotique de doigter son petit ami ainsi au réveil, quand il a à peine ouvert les yeux, et qu'il aurait pu sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience à tout instant. Il recourbe doucement ses doigts et trouve sa petite boule de nerf sensible et il entreprend de la stimuler doucement tout en le préparant.

**AOMINE**

Il soulève le bassin quand l'onde de plaisir se propage en lui.

« T-Taiga... »

Sa voix se mêle d'une note de supplique. Il commence à avoir chaud, et son cœur se met à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il a terriblement envie de sentir son membre remplacer ses doigts agiles. Tout son corps est envahi d'un plaisir lancinant qui le frustre tout en lui procurant un bien-être incroyable.

**KAGAMI**

« Tu es magnifique Daiki... »

Il le prépare soigneusement, il aime le voir se tendre de plaisir sous ses doigts. Il vient lécher son torse et fait rouler un téton sous sa langue.

« Tu es tellement sexy... Et tellement sensible... »

Il mordille ce téton puis souffle.

« Si tu veux... Autre chose que mes doigts... Demande-le... »

**AOMINE**

Les mots de Taiga lui donnent encore plus chaud, il se sent soudain tellement vulnérable, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il aime vraiment ça. C'est grisant aussi de se confier à l'autre, et il a entièrement confiance en Taiga. Il a juste envie de se donner à lui. Il a envie de se sentir rempli de lui.

« Je... je veux ta queue, Taiga... Et je veux que tu jouisses en moi... »

**KAGAMI**

Oh... Il n'en demandait pas tant mais les mots de Daiki le ravissent. Il a tout de même une légère hésitation alors qu'il retire doucement ses doigts et qu'il tend la main pour prendre le lubrifiant et un préservatif.

« Tu veux dire... Sans capote ? »

**AOMINE**

Il rougit en réalisant ce qu'il a demandé. Les mots ont franchi ses lèvres tous seuls. Mais c'est bien ce qu'il veut, oui. Il en a même très envie...

« Ouais... enfin... Si c'est ok pour toi, » murmure-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit doucement et ne prend finalement que le flacon de lubrifiant.

« C'est parfaitement OK... Si c'est ce que tu veux... »

L'idée de prendre son homme sans protection est indescriptiblement excitante, sentir la chaleur de son corps à même son sexe, la moiteur et la douceur de ses parois intimes. Son coeur s'accélère à cette idée et il vient embrasser ses lèvres avec passion avant de murmurer.

« J'ai... Jamais fait ça alors... J'te préviens j'risque de pas tenir longtemps... »

**AOMINE**

Il lui adresse un léger sourire.

« Ok... C'est pas grave, faut une première fois à tout... »

Il l'embrasse à son tour avec une certaine impatience, son corps chaud et frémissant contre celui de Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Le coeur battant, le ventre contracté par l'impatience, il se redresse un peu le temps de lubrifier son membre. Il regarde son homme avec désir et revient s'allonger sur lui. Il embrasse doucement ses lèvres alors qu'il vient presser son sexe devant son intimité il frotte légèrement son extrémité contre sa chaleur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et il recule légèrement pour regarder Daiki. Il souffle.

« J'y vais... »

Il s'enfonce en lui doucement sans le quitter des yeux, la sensation est si intense qu'il en a le souffle coupé. Il est obligé de s'arrêter, haletant. Il gémit doucement.

« Oh fuck... C'est beaucoup trop bon... »

**AOMINE**

Il ne s'est pas contracté par réflexe comme la première fois, et la queue de Taiga glisse en lui sans résistance. Elle est chaude et imposante, il a l'impression de mieux la sentir, et son petit ami a raison, c'est vraiment bon... Il voit son visage se crisper tandis qu'il le pénètre, et lui-même pousse une plainte fébrile, soulagé de le sentir en lui, et de n'éprouver aucune douleur.

« Yes love... Je la sens à l'intérieur... Je sens sa chaleur... »

**KAGAMI**

Il bâillonne littéralement son homme de sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Ses mots, le ton de sa voix sont beaucoup trop excitants. Il ne libère ses lèvres qu'une fois un peu calmé quand il se sent de nouveau à même de se maîtriser. Sans le lâcher des yeux il s'enfonce entièrement en lui doucement. Ses sensations sont exacerbées par l'absence de protection. Il a l'impression qu'il est plus étroit, plus chaud et il découvre la douceur et la moiteur de son intimité qu'il n'avait goûté qu'avec ses doigts. Il essaie de rester concentré un minimum pour s'assurer que tout va bien pour son homme aussi.

« Ça va love ? »

**AOMINE**

Il a fermé les yeux sous les baisers enfiévrés de son homme, refoulant son désir d'onduler du bassin, devinant la tension extrême de Taiga. Il frissonne de plaisir lorsqu'il s'enfonce à nouveau en lui. Il le sent précautionneux, prudent, et ça lui laisse le temps de savourer toutes les sensations et de s'élargir naturellement sur son passage. Il entrouvre les paupières à la question de Taiga et lui sourit légèrement.

« Yeah... murmure-t-il d'une voix faible. Ça va parfaitement bien... »

**KAGAMI**

Daiki est beau ses yeux mi-clos, enfiévrés par le plaisir, son sourire doux aux lèvres quand il s'adresse à lui avec tant d'amour. Il le regarde, comme s'il ne pouvait jamais le regarder assez. Il glisse ses mains sur son corps parfait et les paroles de son homme étant plus que rassurantes et commence à onduler lentement du bassin. Il savoure ces nouvelles sensations. Il a l'impression de fondre de plaisir dans son intimité, il a l'impression que chaque terminaison nerveuse de son sexe est stimulée. C'est comme si jusqu'à présent son sexe avait été engourdi lors des pénétrations.

Il a l'impression de partager quelque chose d'encore plus intense avec Daiki, d'être réellement connecté à lui. Ses doigts caressent son corps moite de sueur, il bouge doucement mais amplement, profitant de la sensation de glisser en lui encore et encore entièrement. Il vient mordiller son cou gémissant contre sa peau.

**AOMINE**

Il soupire de plaisir, posant ses deux mains sur les fesses de Taiga. Son bassin accompagne les lents mouvements de son homme, et à chaque instant les sensations s'affirment et se déploient, le faisant gémir et serrer plus fort son corps sculptural contre le sien. Il a envie de plus, mais en même temps, il aimerait que ça ne s'arrête jamais, il est si parfaitement bien ainsi, leurs corps qui s'emboîtent, leurs souffles qui se mêlent, leurs plaintes qui rythment leur étreinte...

« Ahh love... C'est tellement bon... »

**KAGAMI**

Seule sa voix gémissante fait écho à Daiki. Oui c'est bon, c'est divin. Il glisse son bras sous le genou de Daiki pour le soulever, il a l'impression de s'enfoncer en lui encore plus profondément. Il mordille sa lèvre et ondule sensuellement. Haletant et fébrile, il regarde Daiki brûlant de désir pour lui. Il donne un coup de rein plus sec, puis un second et laisse une plainte sourde lui échapper.

« Dai... Tu me rends fou... »

**AOMINE**

Il gémit plus fort en le sentant s'enfoncer profondément en lui. La sensation est si intense qu'il en oublie tout, son esprit est confus, rempli de Taiga. Chaque coup de reins provoque des décharges de plaisir qui lui semblent se ramifier dans tout son ventre et jusqu'à ses cuisses dont les muscles se contractent. Il songe vaguement que si Taiga ne va pas tenir longtemps, probablement que lui non plus...

**KAGAMI**

Sa main se crispe sous la cuisse de Daiki qu'il pilonne plus vite et plus fort. Ses plaintes sont plus lancinantes, le souffle commence à lui manquer tellement le plaisir le prend à la gorge.

« Dai... It's too much... I'm sorry... »

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, il abandonne toute retenue et ses gémissements se font plus rauques. Il donne encore quelques coups de rein plus sauvages se laissant emporter par son plaisir. Il est aux portes de l'orgasme.

« Sorry... »

Son dernier mot se mue en un râle de plaisir alors qu'il jouit, se répandant dans l'intimité de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Le plaisir est si fort, il regrette de ne pas en avoir plus, mais d'un autre côté, voir Taiga si extatique est une satisfaction en soi. Il adore ses mouvements, ses gémissements, la façon dont il s'agrippe à lui et dont il lui fait l'amour avec une telle passion... Son orgasme le traverse comme un coup de poignard, il sent sa queue vibrer en lui...

Il crispe sa main sur sa nuque et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser et recueillir sa plainte avant que sa jouissance ne se termine. Cet orgasme avait l'air particulièrement bon et il veut le savourer avec lui jusqu'au bout.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser avec passion, jusqu'au dernier frisson de son orgasme. Il gémit faiblement en libérant ses lèvres. Essoufflé, il regarde son homme un peu penaud.

« J'suis désolé... »

Il essaie de retrouver son souffle et vient glisser sa main entre leurs ventres pour empoigner son sexe. Après cet orgasme un peu trop rapide et frustrant, s'ils avaient eu le temps, il aurait proposé à son homme de le prendre à son tour.

**AOMINE**

Il se contracte au contact de la main chaude de Taiga sur sa verge tendue.

« T'en fais pas love... c'était... top... et puis t'avais prévenu... »

Il cherche ses lèvres à nouveau, ondulant du bassin pour sentir sa queue en lui et la sienne coulissant dans la main de son homme, étouffant une plainte de plaisir.

Taiga l'embrasse, dévore son cou et murmure d'une voix chaude. Il ondule un peu aussi pour accompagner les mouvements de son homme profitant de la rigidité encore présente de son membre.

« Ouais... Mais quand même... Hm... Si on avait le temps, j'aurai kiffé que tu me prennes aussi...

— Hm... On aura le temps pour ça plus tard... »

La fin de sa phrase se perd dans une plainte extatique tandis que le plaisir grimpe de nouveau en lui. Il accélère ses mouvements et pose sa main sur celle de Taiga en la pressant légèrement pour l'inviter à aller plus vite.

« Ah yes... love... so good... »

Sa voix se casse tandis que la tension se relâche brusquement dans l'orgasme. Il reprend son souffle, le sang bouillonnant dans tout son corps.

« Tu vois love... j'étais pas loin non plus... »

Taiga l'embrasse tendrement.

« Hm... Oui c'est vrai... »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un doux sourire.

« C'était vraiment trop bon... J'me doutais que ce serait différent... Mais ouah... Les sensations sont juste dingues.

— Je suis content que t'aies aimé... Pour moi aussi c'était super... »

Il caresse sa nuque et resserre les cuisses autour de lui, il n'a pas envie de mettre fin à ce moment... Mais il va bien falloir sortir du lit ! En attendant, il s'imprègne de la chaleur et de l'odeur de son homme, faisant le plein de sa présence, même s'il va le voir toute la journée...

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas non plus envie de quitter les bras de Daiki après ça. Mais il va vraiment falloir qu'ils se préparent pour rejoindre le gymnase. Il embrasse son cou tendrement, encore et encore... Puis il se redresse légèrement.

« Il faut qu'on bouge love... Je vais préparer le petit déj ok ?

— Hm... ok... » concède le brun avec réticence.

Il sourit en sentant son homme peu coopératif et lui fait une proposition

« On pourra reprendre où on s'est arrêté ce soir après le boulot... Si tu veux...

— Ça c'est un programme qui me plaît. Ok on fera ça alors. Maintenant, va faire la bouffe. Et le café. »

Daiki le regarde et lui sourit d'un air provocant. Il rigole et donne une petite claque sur sa cuisse.

« Aho ! Demandé comme ça p'tet que j'vais pas faire le café ! »

Il pique un baiser sur ses lèvres et se retire doucement, puis il se lève, enfile des fringues rapidement et rejoint la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avise l'heure, ça va être du très simple ce matin s'ils ne veulent pas être en retard.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme se lever, amusé, puis s'étire avec délice. C'est bien de commencer les journées comme ça... Il a bien envie de rester là à paresser, mais il faut qu'il prenne une douche... Il soupire et se traîne hors du lit pour ensuite aller se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude lui fait du bien et le réveille un peu. Il pense à ce soir pour se motiver. La saison vient de commencer mais il prendrait bien des vacances pour rester avec Kagami toute la journée et ne s'éloigner du lit que pour aller manger.

Il revient dans le salon une serviette autour de la taille en espérant que Taiga lui a quand même fait du café. Et à l'odeur délicieuse qui flotte depuis la cuisine, oui ! Il vient enlacer son homme qui termine de préparer le petit-déjeuner et pose un baiser sur sa nuque.

**KAGAMI**

_Oh merde... ça c'est genre trop parfait !_

Il sourit. Il adore définitivement ce matin. Et pour une fois, il regretterait presque d'être obligé d'aller faire du basket aujourd'hui. Daiki est tendre, câlin, aimant. Il penche la tête pour avoir plus de baisers sur sa nuque sensible. S'il n'était pas optimiste, il se dirait que c'est trop beau, trop parfait pour être vrai.

Comme il est du genre positif, il se dit qu'il a simplement enfin trouvé la personne qui lui correspond. Parce que oui, ce genre de matin, ces bras qui l'enlacent, ces lèvres qui embrassent son cou… C'est ce dont il a envie, tous les jours, se sentir aimé, écouté… Le hasard l'a mis deux fois sur sa route et ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils se complètent, ils se comprennent. Il n'a pas vu l'évidence la première fois et est passé à côté. Il n'était pas prêt. Aujourd'hui il l'est et il connaît sa chance. Il va la chérir et s'appliquer à la préserver. Aimer Daiki, le choyer et s'investir tout entier dans son couple.

« Hm… J'ai fais du café…

— Thanks love... »

**AOMINE**

Il pose encore un autre baiser sur sa nuque. Il a la tête légère ce matin. Il a l'impression d'être plus amoureux que la veille. Mais c'est comme ça avec Taiga, ce qu'il ressent pour lui s'affirme tous les jours, prend de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Et ces pensées le ramènent à une évidence à laquelle il évite de songer la plupart du temps, comme si elle allait disparaître en l'ignorant. Il a des choses à régler, et en premier lieu avec son ex petite amie. Il ne sera jamais vraiment capable d'avancer sans avoir clos pour de bon le précédent chapitre de sa vie.

Il se détache de Taiga après avoir posé un autre baiser sur sa nuque, puis il prend sa tasse et l'emporte dans le salon. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et attrape son portable pour composer un message.

[Aomine - 09h51]

Salut Lola... T'es libre demain soir pour aller boire un verre ?

Il hésite un peu avant d'envoyer son message, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant. Mais c'est le bon choix. Il ne peut pas se contenter de l'ignorer. Au fond, il n'en a même pas envie... Alors il appuie sur son écran pour faire partir le SMS et repose son téléphone pour boire une gorgée de café.

**KAGAMI**

Il rejoint Daiki dans le salon avec le petit déjeuner sur un plateau et sa tasse de thé. Il est affamé. Une bonne odeur appétissante de riz, de sauce soja et d'œuf embaume la pièce et il est installé à côté de son petit ami. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi détendu. Il pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Daiki au goût du café qu'il commence à déguster.

« Bon appétit love. »

Puis, il s'attaque sans attendre à son assiette.

« Bon app. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en l'observant manger avec appétit, prenant le temps de boire son café avant d'entamer son petit-déjeuner. Il s'écoule peu de temps avant que son portable ne bippe.

[Lola - 09h53]

Je suis libre, oui. Y a un bar sympa pas loin de chez Cynthia, le O'Connell's. 19h30 ? Je t'envoie l'adresse.

[Aomine - 09h54]

Ok, noté. Thanks. À demain.

Il ne sait pas trop s'il est soulagé ou anxieux à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Probablement les deux. Il commence à manger et annonce :

« J'vais voir Lola demain soir. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a un léger temps d'arrêt. Bien-sûr ça devait arriver. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Pourtant, sa réaction est immédiate. Aussitôt une angoisse sourde lui vrille l'estomac et lui étouffe le cœur. C'est incontrôlable. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça et il s'en veut. C'est irrationnel et ça le bouffe d'autant plus d'avoir cette réaction épidermique dès que Daiki évoque Lola. Et puis cette entrevue est importante pour Daiki de toute façon. Même lui, il sera sûrement tranquillisé une fois que les choses entre eux seront réglées, du moins il souhaite s'en convaincre.

Il se reprend rapidement et continue de manger. Il avale sa bouchée avant de répondre, feignant d'être concentré sur son plat. Il ne veut pas compliquer les choses pour Daiki.

« Ok. Noté. »

Il relève la tête pour lui sourire et change de sujet pour laisser derrière lui cette anxiété idiote.

« J'irai voir mon père pour récupérer les clés de sa voiture. Enfin si tu veux toujours aller faire les boutiques samedi. »

**AOMINE**

La réaction de Taiga ne lui a pas échappé, mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse y faire, et il a aussi remarqué l'effort de son petit ami pour passer à autre chose. Leur relation est presque aussi récente que leurs ruptures respectives. C'est une situation délicate à gérer pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il acquiesce.

« Ça marche. Tu salueras ton père de mon part. Et ce soir ? On va chez toi ?

— Oui si tu veux. On peut faire ça. »

Taiga baisse la tête et recommence à manger mais ses joues rougissent un peu et il reprend un peu balbutiant.

« Hm… J'aimerai en profiter pour dire à mon père pour nous… Si c'est ok pour toi… Et si ça te va on pourrait manger avec lui un soir semaine prochaine. »

Son cœur s'accélère à ces mots et il se sent rougir à son tour. Même s'il n'avait pas été avec Taiga, l'idée de rencontrer son père aurait été assez intimidante. Mais quelque part, la perspective de dîner avec lui en tant que petit ami de Taiga... ça lui plaît. C'est une manière d'officialiser les choses, et ça ne lui met pas la même pression que s'il avait dû présenter Taiga à ses propres parents. Non que cette perspective soit inenvisageable, au contraire, c'est ce qu'il compte faire... Quand il trouvera le moment. Et la force. Cela dit, peut-être qu'il n'aura jamais à le faire. Parce que ça, ça dépend de la façon dont ses parents réagiront quand ils sauront la vérité à son sujet...

Quelque part, il est content d'avoir finalement rompu le mensonge ici, aux USA. C'est comme un autre monde pour lui. Ce n'est pas aussi... réel ? Il assume d'être avec Taiga mais c'est facile... il n'y a que ses proches amis au courant, et ils habitent à l'autre bout du monde... Et comme Taiga et lui ne s'affichent pas pour protéger leur carrière... Qu'est-ce qu'i assumer, au fond ?

Il repousse ces pensées qui nourrissent son anxiété et essaie de se concentrer sur le moment présent et les jours à venir. S'il se projette trop, il va commencer à douter, et il n'a pas envie de gâcher ce qu'il y a entre Taiga et lui en cédant à la peur de l'avenir.

Il avale sa bouchée et reprend une gorgée de café avant de répondre doucement :

« Ok... d'accord... T'as aucune raison de lui cacher et... Ça me ferait plaisir de le rencontrer. »

**KAGAMI**

Soulagé, il respire doucement. Il sait qu'il met peut-être un peu la pression à Daiki. Mais il a peur de retomber dans les mêmes travers que ce qu'il a vécu avec Levi. Il est limité aux personnes qu'il peut mettre au courant aujourd'hui. En fait, en dehors de son père, il ne peut en parler ni à Kuroko ni à Tatsuya. Alors même si c'est un peu rude pour Daiki… Il est reconnaissant qu'il accepte. Et puis, s'il réfléchit de manière un peu plus égoïste et très puéril, ça lui fait gagner du terrain vis à vis de Lola, il semblerait que Daiki n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de la jeune femme.

Il garde ses pensées moches pour lui et sourit à son homme en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.

« Merci Daiki… C'est important pour moi… Au moins de pouvoir lui dire.

— De rien... Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il sait qui je suis ? Tu lui as déjà parlé de moi ? »

Après avoir viré au rouge vif, il explose de rire à la question de son petit ami. Il se masse la nuque quelque peu gêné avant de répondre.

« Hm… Ouais… Il sait très bien qui tu es. Il semblerait que tu représentais mon principal sujet de conversation avec le basket quand j'étais au lycée… Époque où mon père et moi avions quelques soucis de communication il faut le souligner. Il m'a fait cette remarque le soir où je lui ai fait des sushis… Parce que justement venant de te retrouver… J'ai eu tendance à reparler de toi encore… Beaucoup… »

Il fait une légère pause en grimaçant et reprend en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Et en fait… Quand j'ai fait mon coming out, je lui ai parlé de Levi… Mais aussi du fait que je pensais être amoureux de toi. Et sa réponse a été un truc du genre 'c'est évident et ça ne date pas d'hier'. Donc… J'crois qu'il sera pas tellement surpris. Enfin excepté pour la partie où t'es censé être hétéro. »

**AOMINE**

Il écarquille les yeux et fixe Taiga quelques instants avant de se détourner et de contempler son café dans la plus grande confusion.

_Pas trop la pression, hein ?!_

Il pensait qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un sans a priori à son sujet... Mais si Taiga avait parlé de lui au point où son père n'a pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui... Alors certes, normalement ce devrait être de bons a priori, donc c'est sans doute mieux comme ça, mais... Il espère que le père de Taiga ne sera pas trop déçu. Ou pire.

_Et s'il trouve que je suis pas un gars bien ?! Et s'il dit à Taiga qu'il pourrait trouver beaucoup mieux ?!_

Il inspire profondément. Il ne faut pas commencer à paniquer !

Et puis, au-delà de son appréhension renouvelée, il éprouve aussi un sentiment chaud et déstabilisant. Taiga lui a déjà dit qu'il avait toujours eu de l'importance pour lui, mais apprendre qu'il s'en est ouvert à son père... ça lui fait quelque chose. Ça le remue.

Il dissimule toutes ces émotions derrière un léger sourire.

« Pas sûr que ça le surprenne tant que ç va sûrement se dire un truc du genre 'mon fils est un tel tombeur qu'il peut avoir n'importe quel mec !' »

Il relève les yeux vers Taiga et son sourire se fait plus franc, et tendre.

« Ce que d'ailleurs je pense aussi. J'suis sûr que t'aurais eu une chance avec moi même si j'avais été hétéro.

— N'importe quoi... J'suis pas un tombeur... »

Taiga grimace et hausse les épaules.

« Tu dis ça... Parce que en vrai t'es pas hétéro... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à son homme, ça lui fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Néanmoins, l'espace d'un instant il pense à Lola. Et il se dit que si même une fille géniale n'a pas réussi à le faire tourner hétéro. Pas de raison qu'il réussisse à le faire tourner gay s'il ne l'avait pas été déjà. Et il ressent soudain beaucoup d'empathie envers la jeune femme et c'est douloureux. Il se sent encore plus coupable. S'il avait pu être avec Daiki et réaliser au bout de quelques mois qu'il n'est pas gay, il aurait simplement été effondré. Rien que d'y penser il se sent mal. Peut-être que ça fait partie des choses auxquelles il a encore du mal à croire justement. Que Daiki soit gay, c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il a encore du mal à se sentir parfaitement serein vis à vis de leur relation, vis à vis de sa future discussion avec Lola.

Il se penche pour embrasser la joue de son homme.

« Mais merci... Ça fait plaisir.

— J'dis juste ce que je pense. »

**AOMINE**

De toute façon dans sa tête, tout ça c'est embrouillé. C'est quoi l'amour ? Peut-être que la sexualité est ce qui permet de donner une autre dimension à quelque chose. Il aime profondément ses amis... Il a aimé Lola... Qu'est-ce qui fait la différence avec Taiga ? Le degré d'intimité ? Le besoin de l'autre qui se développe avec le temps ? Non, il y a autre chose encore, de plus difficile à définir. Mais peu importe ce que c'est, au fond. Il sait juste que c'est différent de tout ce qu'il a vécu. Et oui, ça a probablement quelque chose à avoir avec le fait qu'il soit gay. Même si honnêtement ? Il ignore dans quelle mesure.

_Fuck, c'est le matin ! Respecte au moins cet article-là du règlement intérieur de Aomine Daiki : pas de questions philosophiques avant l'heure de l'apéro !_

Il a encore le temps d'y penser. Et puis, il n'a pas besoin de catégoriser sa relation avec Taiga. C'est bien aussi de simplement vouloir être avec lui, vivre avec lui. Qu'il soit cette personne particulière qui le complète et avec qui il partage ses nuits et ses jours. Cet avenir qui l'effraie tant lui permettra aussi de clarifier les choses. De se tester, et de tester ses sentiments.

En attendant... Il faut qu'il termine son petit-déjeuner et qu'il aille s'habiller. Il se dépêche de finir son assiette.

« C'était super bon, love. »

Il pose un baiser sur sa joue et se lève, puis disparaît dans sa chambre.

**KAGAMI**

Il lui répond pensivement.

« Merci. »

Il reste un peu inquiet, perplexe et perturbé par ces échanges du matin. Il ne peut plus s'empêcher de penser à Lola, à ce que Daiki est... À la peine qu'elle doit ressentir, à la douleur qu'il vivrait si les rôles étaient inversés. Il débarrasse et fait la vaisselle, s'occuper l'esprit. Aller au boulot, faire du basket, s'occuper l'esprit. Demain soir Daiki va la voir... Après ça s'il reste avec lui est-ce que ça voudra dire que c'est gagné ?

Il aimerait juste comprendre, pouvoir être sûr. Mais on ne peut jamais être sûr... La seule chose dont il est absolument convaincu sont ses propres sentiments. Il est complètement dingue de Daiki, amoureux à en devenir fou, à ne plus savoir penser correctement, à ne plus être cohérent.

Ranger la vaisselle, s'occuper l'esprit. C'est pas très efficace ce matin. Le verre glisse entre ses mains et se fracasse au sol.

_Fuck..._

Il reste figé.

_Fuck..._

Il se penche et commence à ramasser les bouts de verre dans un sac plastique. Ça lui ressemble pas d'être maladroit. Il est nerveux. Beaucoup trop nerveux. Perturbé, inquiet, anxieux.

_Merde..._

**AOMINE**

Il sursaute en entendant le verre se briser. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce son lui vrille les oreilles et plante de petits aiguillons de glace dans sa poitrine. C'est comme s'il venait de mettre un point d'exclamation à la fin d'une pensée décousue.

Il s'aperçoit qu'il est un peu plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait pas ce rendez-vous avec Lola et que ça le rend fébrile.

_C'est parce que tout ça recommence à devenir très réel. C'est pas parce que t'es aux USA que c'est pas réel. C'est parce que jusque-là y'avait pas de conséquences à tes actes. Et là, tu t'apprêtes à affronter l'un des 'dommages collatéraux' que t'as semé sur ton passage._

Il se raidit à ses propres pensées, son dos lui fait mal. Il a pris l'habitude avec les années de refouler tellement de stress que son corps a trouvé un moyen de le reporter. Et ça a toujours été son dos qui en a fait les frais.

Il se secoue et finit de s'habiller, puis va voir dans la cuisine.

« Hey ! Fais pas ça à la main ! »

Il va fouiller dans le placard de l'entrée et sort un balai et une petite pelle.

« Utilise ça plutôt... »

Il se mordille la lèvre en contemplant les bris de verre.

« Et puis... laisse la vaisselle c'est pas à toi de faire ça... »

**KAGAMI**

« Ça m'gêne pas de la faire… »

Il a le coeur serré. Il a presque l'impression que dehors le ciel bleu s'est couvert de nuages gris pendant le petit déjeuner. Des instants de pur bonheur parfaits peuvent si vite tourner à quelques moments si mélancoliques et tristes. Est-ce que Daiki lui reproche d'avoir fait la vaisselle ? Ça lui rappelle les disputes avec Levi… Est-il allé trop loin encore fois ?

Il murmure faiblement alors qu'il balaie et n'ose pas relever la tête sur son homme, de peur de voir les reproches dans son regard.

« Désolé pour le verre… »

Non décidément, faire la vaisselle ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ça n'a pas occupé son esprit, ça n'a pas apaisé ses angoisses… ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Dehors, est-ce qu'il va y avoir de l'orage ? La pelle pleine de débris de verres qu'il verse dans le sac plastique qu'il ferme soigneusement avant de le jeter à la poubelle. C'est comme si c'est morceaux de verres représentaient ce bonheur parfait qui avait volé en éclats dès l'instant où Daiki avait évoqué Lola.

S'il était pessimiste, il verrait là le signe qu'ils ne méritent pas d'être heureux ensemble. Qu'ils ne pourront pas surmonter toutes leurs peurs, leurs angoisses, les mensonges. Comme un pied de nez qu'on lui ferait… _Tu as cru que ce bonheur était pour toi ?_

Mais il est positif. Du moins, il veut s'en convaincre. Ce n'est qu'un verre cassé. Il est juste trop anxieux pour des conneries. Tout ira bien. Samedi il rejoindra Daiki chez lui, il lui dira que la soirée avec Lola s'est bien passé et qu'ils ont réglé les choses entre eux et… Tout ira bien. Il n'aura plus raison de s'inquiéter samedi. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il a envie de croire.

Alors il chasse ses pensées angoissées et relève la tête sur son homme en souriant.

« … Samedi on t'en trouvera des nouveaux. »

**AOMINE**

Il observe son homme et son estomac se noue. On dirait que pour lui aussi il y a plus qu'un verre brisé... Il y a comme une ombre qui pèse sur eux, et pourtant lui aussi affiche un sourire. Pas pour mentir, pas pour dissimuler, du moins c'est ce qu'il se répète... Non, pour le rassurer.

Il rit un peu nerveusement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Ouais... En plus c'est pas le premier qui casse depuis mon arrivée ici... Et c'est vrai que j'commence à en manquer... »

Il pose une main presque timide sur le bras de Taiga.

« On en rachètera, c'est pas grave. »

Il se sent con à prononcer cette phrase, parce que confusément ce qu'il essaie de dire n'a rien à voir avec un fichu verre brisé. Et pourtant, il y met la même conviction que s'il lui disait tout autre chose. Qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche doucement la tête et caresse la joue de Daiki. Il l'embrasse doucement, parce que là il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne peut rien dire. Il n'y rien à dire. Pas maintenant, pas avant la journée de boulot. Pas maintenant, avant qu'il ait parlé à Lola. Il lui doit au moins ça à Daiki d'avoir foutu toute sa vie en l'air pour lui. Il lui doit bien ça à Lola dont il comprend confusément la peine à présent. Il avait été tant focalisé sur Daiki, jusqu'à présent qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle pouvait vivre.

_Tu devais arrêter de mentir Taiga. Alors commence pas avec toi-même…_

Il doit bien ça à Lola, de lui laisser cette conversation avec Daiki, de lui laisser cette soirée avec Daiki de la laisser pouvoir exprimer cette douleur qu'il imagine que trop bien. S'il n'avait pas vu sa peine jusqu'à présent c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir, il n'avait pas envie de l'imaginer, parce qu'elle reflète trop ses angoisses, ses craintes. Il sait que Daiki n'a pas volontairement fait souffrir Lola, qu'il a vraiment essayé de croire qu'un avenir avec elle était possible. Il sait que Daiki ne lui ment pas quand il dit qu'il l'aime, quand il lui promet un avenir ensemble, quand il gémit de plaisir sous ses caresses. Il le sait, mais la petite voix du doute est toujours là pour semer la zizanie dans sa tête.

Il n'y a rien à dire. Alors il pose un baiser plus appuyé sur ses lèvres. Il veut le rassurer, il veut lui exprimer ses sentiments et se rassurer aussi. Il veut le convaincre de la confiance qu'il a en lui.

Il sépare doucement leurs lèvres et caresse sa bouche de son pouce.

« On va être en retard… Faut qu'on bouge… Tes affaires sont prêtes ? »

**AOMINE**

Oui... Le basket. Le boulot. Il faut y aller. Il a l'impression qu'il reste d'autres choses à dire, il se sent frustré... Peiné ? Anxieux, en tout cas. Mais il met tout ça de côté. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse régler maintenant.

Alors, même s'il déteste laisser cet arrière-goût de pas assez et d'aller s'occuper d'autre chose alors que sa tête et son cœur sont en bordel, il faut y aller. Parce que oui, contrairement à son appartement, il a horreur de laisser sa tête mal rangée. Il a tendance à perdre les pédales quand c'est le cas.

Il sourit de nouveau à son homme.

« Presque. Donne-moi une minute. »

Il s'éclipse à nouveau pour entasser quelques affaires dans son sac, pour la journée et pour le soir. Puis, il revient et annonce :

« Ok, on peut y aller ! »

**KAGAMI**

Dans l'entrée, ils enfilent leur basket. Pendant que Aomine préparait son sac, il a appelé un taxi, le véhicule doit déjà les attendre en bas de l'immeuble, pourtant il prend le temps de retenir son homme avant qu'il sorte de l'appartement.

Il le prend tendrement dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Il a vraiment besoin de ça. À défaut de pouvoir exprimer clairement ses angoisses, ses inquiétudes, sa jalousie... Il a besoin de sentir physiquement son homme contre lui, à lui. Il l'embrasse tendrement.

« Hm... J'fais le plein... Je sais c'est con... Mais ça va me manquer jusqu'à ce soir... »

Le brun sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Ça me va... »

Puis il l'embrasse à son tour, serrant ses bras autour du corps de Taiga pour le presser contre le sien. Il reste comme ça quelques secondes, puis se détache de lui et attrape son sac.

« Allez go ! On va pas dépasser tous les clubs de la NBA en se tournant les pouces, pas vrai ?! »

Daiki se retourne pour le regarder un peu plus sérieusement, même s'il a un sourire en coin en ajoutant :

« Cette année, on fait en sorte d'avoir carton plein pour les Lakers, t'en dis quoi ?!

— C'est le genre de challenge qu'on ne peut pas refuser ! »

Taiga le suit en dehors de l'appartement. Les Lakers. Le basket. Le boulot. S'occuper l'esprit, cette fois c'est sûr ça va fonctionner. Et la journée est effectivement là pour lui prouver que le basket a toujours ce pouvoir sur lui de l'empêcher de penser, de trop penser.

Le seul moment où il laisse des pensées lui échapper, c'est quand il réalise presque tristement qu'il a pris le pli de garder une distance raisonnable avec Daiki pendant l'entraînement, de s'entraîner avec lui sans laisser paraître la vraie nature de la complicité qui existe entre eux.

Il reste professionnel. C'est une bonne chose. Mais quelque part ça lui fait presque peur de s'habituer au mensonge et de ne plus s'en sentir blessé.

Demain soir... Il faut qu'il en parle à son père. Il a besoin de le dire, pour que ça soit vraiment réel. Pour que les mensonges à l'entraînement, ne soit que des mensonges "professionnels".

**AOMINE**

Cette journée a quelque chose d'un peu étrange. Comme une sensation infime de décalage, comme s'il était là sans vraiment y être. Et ça ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il a vécu la semaine dernière, quand il était tellement à côté de ses pompes que plus rien ne lui paraissait vraiment réel, à part la douleur constante, glaciale et amère qu'il avait chevillée au cœur et au corps.

Non, maintenant, ça lui fait plutôt penser à ses premiers jours à L.A. Aux moments où il a eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Cette fois, il n'a pas le pressentiment d'une catastrophe, non... Mais il y a un truc qui ne cadre pas.

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, il commence à comprendre. Il vit dans deux mondes à la fois, au moins. Un monde pour sa carrière, un monde pour Taiga... un monde pour tout le reste de sa vie. Tout ça ne se rejoint pas. Il y a quelque chose de pas naturel dans tout ça. Il ne peut pas... partitionner sa vie comme ça. Ou plutôt... Il n'est peut-être plus capable de le faire. Quand il a accepté Taiga dans sa vie, quand il a accepté de cesser de jouer un rôle... Une part de lui a perdu le pouvoir de cloisonner, d'encaisser. Il craignait ça... Il est habitué à gérer seul. À n'impliquer personne.

Il repense à ses divagations de ce matin. L'amour ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît ?!... Strictement rien, apparemment.

Alors il fait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le basket, sur le truc qu'il maîtrise. Sur lequel il a le pouvoir. Le reste ?... Il avisera.

Il est soulagé quand la journée se termine. Il se prépare rapidement. Et comme c'est devenu presque une routine quand il finit en premier... Il attend Taiga à la sortie, un peu nerveux.

**KAGAMI**

« Hey Taiga ! »

Il se retourne surpris. Il a juste envie de rentrer de ne pas traîner, de retrouver Daiki, mais son petit ami cette fois.

« Ouais ?

— Ça te dit une sortie surf ce week-end ?

— Oh… Quand ?

— Samedi après-midi ils ont prévu de super vagues…

— Fuck… Peut-être en fin de journée… J'ai déjà un truc de prévu. T'as qu'à m'envoyer les infos… Si je peux je te rejoins ok ?

— Ok ça marche. »

Il s'éclipse et les entend rire gentiment derrière en spéculant sur son hypothétique petite amie. Il soupire et remonte la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête avant de sortir à l'air libre et de chercher Daiki des yeux.

**AOMINE**

Quand ils se retrouvent comme ça après la journée, il a toujours l'impression d'un rendez-vous clandestin. Comme cette façon qu'ils ont de toujours décaler légèrement leurs arrivées et leurs départs. Au début, il trouvait ça presque excitant, romantique à la façon d'un film noir. Aujourd'hui... Ça alimente ce drôle de sentiment de décalage qu'il a eu toute la journée. Et puis, ça aurait même tendance à le rendre un peu parano. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent vraiment se cacher, de toute façon ? Est-ce que leur secret ne va pas finir par être découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Ou du moins, ne deviendront-ils pas la cible de rumeurs ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passera à ce moment-là ? Il frissonne un peu en y pensant et grimpe dans le taxi qu'il a appelé, demandant au chauffeur d'attendre le temps que Taiga sorte du gymnase.

Une fois installé sur la banquette arrière, il roule des épaules pour essayer de les détendre. Le mal de dos de la matinée refait son apparition, pire maintenant qu'il a usé ses muscles toute la journée. Il essaie de se raisonner. Ça ne sert à rien de se stresser comme ça. En tout cas ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça qu'il va pouvoir arranger les choses. Il se rappelle sa réflexion de ce matin : il ne peut pas laisser sa peur de l'avenir saboter sa relation avec Taiga. Elle est précieuse et il doit s'y investir pour la faire fonctionner, et non pas se faire bouffer par son pessimisme chronique.

Il observe la sortie du gymnase en se mordillant le bout du pouce, et souffle de soulagement en apercevant Taiga. Il baisse la vitre et lui fait signe.

**KAGAMI**

Il monte dans le taxi, s'installe à côté de son petit ami -enfin- sur la banquette arrière. Il pose son sac à ses pieds et quand le taxi a parcouru une centaine de mètres, il souffle doucement et prend la main de Daiki dans la sienne. Il le regarde, il a l'air nerveux, tendu. Il caresse doucement sa paume de son pouce. Il aimerait lui demander si tout va bien, mais il décide qu'il n'a pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation dans un taxi. Dans dix minutes ils seront au pied de l'immeuble.

« Poulet Teriyaki pour ce soir ?

— Hm... Tu sais comment parler aux hommes, toi... Enfin, en tout cas aux hommes japonais dont le plat préféré est le poulet teriyaki ! »

Le brun se marre un peu et serre légèrement sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai envie de te faire plaisir... Mais j'préfère m'attaquer à un truc qui est dans mes cordes et pour lequel j'aurai pas d'autre concurrence que ta mère ou ton père !

— Alors je peux te rassurer tout de suite... Mes parents sont pas des grands cuisiniers. C'est aussi pour ça que mon régime alimentaire est pas des plus raffinés. Le poulet teriyaki, c'est plutôt la spécialité de ma grand-mère... Mais j'ai déjà goûté le tien et il est à la hauteur. »

Il accompagne ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

« Tant mieux tu me rassures. »

Il se mord la lèvre, il a juste envie d'embrasser Daiki tout de suite. Le taxi s'arrête enfin. Ils payent, remercient et quittent le véhicule pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Ils ne croisent personne et entrent dans un ascenseur vide. Taiga s'y engouffre le premier et il se retourne sans attendre pour embrasser son homme à peine les portes closes.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller au baiser, refermant ses bras autour de lui. La chaleur du corps de Taiga contre le sien lui fait du bien, comme toujours elle l'apaise, comme son odeur familière qui envahit ses narines. Il se recule doucement et esquisse un sourire.

« Alors, on est pressé aujourd'hui ?!... »

Taiga fait une petite moue contrite.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Daiki caresse sa joue du bout du pouce. C'est impossible de lui résister quand il fait cette tête-là, alors il revient embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**KAGAMI**

Parfois, il a l'impression lui-même d'être un chat. Les doigts de Daiki dans ses cheveux lui donnent des foutus frissons et il est à rien de ronronner. Depuis qu'il est gamin, il a toujours aimé qu'on lui caresse les cheveux.

Il ne libère les lèvres de Daiki avec un sourire que lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

« Hm… Définitivement… J'adore tes baisers. »

Il s'écarte pour sortir et va ouvrir la porte de son appartement, dans lequel il entre un peu soulagé. Ses inquiétudes partent se nicher dans un coin de sa tête, il ne pense plus aux mensonges, il ne pense pas à Lola, il ne pense plus au reste du monde. Entre ses murs, il n'y a qu'eux. Entre ses murs il n'y a que Daiki qui compte. Demain… Demain est un autre jour. Ce soir, il veut profiter de Daiki, il veut le faire sourire, lui faire plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il enlève ses chaussures et pose son sac dans l'entrée, puis il se dirige directement vers le canapé où il se laisse tomber en soupirant. Il grimace en se frottant une épaule tandis qu'il regarde son portable et répond à un message de Satsu.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme faire et sort des bières du frigo et le rejoint sur le canapé. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et masse doucement. Ce geste confirme l'impression que son homme était vraiment tendu ce soir. Alors, il pose la question qu'il a retenu dans le taxi, le repas peut attendre un peu.

« Hey… ça va Love ? »

Le brun lui jette un coup d'œil et esquisse un sourire.

« Ouais, t'inquiète. Juste un peu stressé du coup j'ai mal au dos. »

Il lui tend une bière et commence à masser sa nuque doucement.

« Ouais... T'as l'air tendu... Stressé pourquoi ? »

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux quand Taiga commence à masser sa nuque. C'est terriblement agréable. Il répond les paupières closes, d'une voix un peu traînante :

« Hm... pour demain... Pour ton père... Pour tout le reste... Je cogite pas mal. Sur nous, sur l'avenir... Mais ça va aller... J'te dis... juste un peu de stress. »

**KAGAMI**

Demain ? Taiga suppose qu'il parle de son rendez-vous avec Lola. Il se mordille la lèvre, ses inquiétudes tentent de revenir, mais il les refoule. Il pose sa bière sur la table basse et pousse un peu Daiki pour se glisser derrière lui et masser un peu plus facilement sa nuque et son dos.

« Si ça te met dans cet état… Bien-sûr que je m'inquiète… Pour Lola je peux rien faire. Mais pour mon père, y'a pas d'urgence… Qu'est ce qui te stresse que je lui parle ? Ou le rencontrer ? »

**AOMINE**

Il soupire de bien-être quand son homme pose ses mains sur son dos qui n'est plus qu'un sac de nœuds.

« Les deux... Enfin plus de le rencontrer quand même... Mais j'pense pas que je stresserai moins en remettant ça à plus tard... Mais j'te dis t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter j'suis du genre nerveux c'est comme ça... »

Enfin, en tout cas, quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur. Pendant de longues périodes de sa vie, il n'a plus connu le stress, trop blasé, trop déprimé pour se faire du souci pour quoi que ce soit. Mais cette fois-ci c'est important, il ne veut pas se planter. Alors l'anxiété revient.

**KAGAMI**

Il continue à masser et pose un baiser sur sa nuque. Ses mains naviguent sur les reins de son homme et étirent doucement les muscles. Il embrasse encore son cou. Il profite pour respirer son parfum. Daiki sent terriblement bon.

« Ok… Si tu penses que ça ne changera rien… Honnêtement, je te savais pas nerveux… Tu m'as jamais donné cette impression. Mais je suppose que je te découvre un peu chaque jour. Dans tous les cas, même si t'es du genre stressé… Me demande pas de pas m'inquiéter. Parce que ça, je sais pas faire love. »

Il sourit et pose ses lèvres sur son épaule qu'il mordille légèrement.

Le brun a un petit rire.

« Évidemment que tu le savais pas... Pro de la dissimulation, tu te rappelles ? T'as jamais su de moi que ce que je voulais bien que tu saches... Enfin... jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Mais bon en tout cas si tu dois vraiment t'inquiéter, soit... Et du coup si j'ai droit à des massages quand je suis stressé c'est pas plus mal !

— Ouais… J'espère bien que tu comptes plus rien me cacher ! »

Taiga sourit et ça s'entend dans sa voix.

« Ouais… Les massages et tout ce que tu veux… J'veux juste… Que tu te sentes bien love.

— J'pense pas mériter tant d'égards, mais... merci, Taiga. »

Daiki se cambre un peu quand il appuie sur un point particulièrement tendu.

« Mh ouais insiste un peu là... Ah fuck ça fait du bien...

— Bien-sûr que tu mérites Aho ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il grommelle, mais il se laisse guider et prolonge ses massages sur les points qui semblent plus douloureux. Il prend le temps de passer sur tout le dos de son homme. Sûrement que ça ne durera pas… Mais enfin ça le soulagera un moment au moins. Quand Daiki est enfin détendu, il l'enlace et l'attire contre lui, collant son dos à son ventre. Il embrasse son cou, ses épaules.

« Hm… J'espère que ça te soulagera un petit moment quand même… Et… Si tu veux en parler… »

Il sait qu'il n'est pas forcément doué pour la discussion, mais enfin il sait au moins écouter, il ne veut pas qu'il y ait des non-dits entre eux. Les choses cachées lui font peur. Il serre doucement Daiki dans ses bras, il doit aller faire à manger, mais il veut le garder encore un peu contre lui. Il récupère sa bière pour en boire quelques gorgées.

**AOMINE**

Soulagé, il se laisse aller contre son homme et pose une main sur la sienne, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Ouais ça m'a fait du bien, merci... »

Est-ce qu'il veut en parler ? Pas sûr... Ce qu'il a à dire n'est pas vraiment fait pour renforcer son estime de lui-même et encore moins celle que Taiga peut avoir envers lui. Mais il ne veut pas non plus l'inquiéter davantage en se murant dans le silence. Il s'est promis à lui-même de ne plus faire ça... Il soupire un peu.

« C'est juste que j'ai peur, Taiga... Je suis plus protégé par mes mensonges, et toi et moi c'est réel... ça le devient de plus en plus... Ouais, ça m'effraie tout ça. L'amour... Assumer une relation homosexuelle... J'suis toujours ok, hein ! C'est toujours ce que je veux... Mais ouais... j'ai peur. »

**KAGAMI**

Il reste silencieux, les mots de son homme font tristement échos en lui. Et pourtant, la peur fait partie de l'amour. C'est normal d'avoir peur au début d'une relation. La peur diminue avec le temps, on l'apprivoise, on prend confiance dans le couple. Au début, on tâtonne, on se construit, il y a un passif qu'il faut apprendre à accepter et mettre de côté, le sien et celui de son partenaire. Il embrasse doucement la nuque de son homme. Et il murmure.

« Moi aussi… Moi aussi j'ai peur… J'crois que c'est normal… Toi et moi c'est réel. Mais c'est que le début. On a des choses à régler… Chacun de notre côté. On doit réapprendre une relation nouvelle, s'adapter à quelqu'un de différent. Chaque relation est particulière, mais on a des angoisses qui peuvent nous rester des précédentes. »

Il parle pour Daiki, mais aussi beaucoup pour lui, parce qu'il ne sait pas exactement de quoi son homme a peur, mais la peur, l'inquiétude elle est aussi présente pour lui.

« Je crois que ça va s'estomper avec le temps… Certaines peurs on peut y travailler facilement… D'autres moins… Certaines ne disparaîtront jamais totalement. Mais on va prendre confiance en nous, en notre couple. Là c'est que le début, on tâtonne… L'important c'est que c'est toujours ce dont on a envie. »

Il glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Daiki et il plonge son nez dans son cou, comme pour se donner la force de continuer en s'enivrant de son odeur.

« Et c'est normal aussi… Même si ça devrait pas… D'avoir peur d'assumer une relation homosexuelle. Et ça fait chier… Mais moi aussi ça m'fait peur. Ok… Plus dans ma sphère privée et encore c'est récent, mais dans la sphère publique… Et même si on est à L.A… Y'a des connards partout et c'est sans parler de… L'équipe. »

Il fait une légère pause en posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Et si je peux te rassurer sur quoique ce soit, si j'ai dit des trucs qui peuvent te mettre en insécurité… On peut en parler… »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots lui font du bien, apaisent profondément son sentiment d'insécurité. Il pourra toujours compter sur Taiga quoi qu'il arrive. Même si tout le reste fout le camp... il restera toujours Taiga. L'émotion l'envahit en y pensant.

« Tu sais, je... »

Il hésite, cherche ses mots. Il s'humecte les lèvres dans un geste de nervosité et reprend :

« J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de venir aux States. J'aurais pu y être un an plus tôt, en fait... J'ai refusé deux ou trois contrats. J'arrivais pas à quitter le Japon et tout ce que je connaissais... Et quand je suis parti finalement, je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour je rentrerai au pays... Mais j'en suis plus si sûr maintenant. Si entre nous ça va être compliqué ici, au Japon... je sais pas si ça va être possible même si je sais bien que y a des gens qui le font... Je sais pas si je supporterais. Et puis en plus... Je suis même pas sûr que j'aurais vraiment envie de rentrer, d'autant que... J'ai peur aussi que tout ça achève de creuser la distance entre mes parents et moi. Ils voulaient pas que je fasse carrière dans le basket, ils voulaient que j'ai un boulot plus stable, et que je reste au Japon et que je fonde une famille là-bas... J'ai même cru pendant un moment que c'était ce que je voulais aussi, juste pour me conformer à leurs attentes, pour être sûr... ouais, d'avoir un foyer, un endroit où rentrer... Un peu de sécurité j'imagine ? Mais je pouvais pas abandonner le basket... C'était le seul truc qui me faisait me sentir vivant... L'ironie c'est que maintenant, c'est peut-être ça qui va se mettre entre nous, ce qui d'une certaine façon, même inattendue, donnera raison à mes parents d'ailleurs... »

Il soupire, se penche pour attraper sa bière et en boire quelques gorgées avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre Taiga.

« Mais t'as raison... Y a des trucs qui prennent du temps et qui se règlent au fur et à mesure. En tout cas, j'imagine. Je suis totalement dans l'inconnu avec toi... Mais ça en vaut la peine. J'ai envie d'être libre, de vivre ma vie d'adulte, indépendant, libre de sa famille et de ses propres préjugés... Et pour ça faut que j'apprenne à me faire confiance. Tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, ça m'a fait réaliser que j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire... »

**KAGAMI**

« C'est vrai qu'ici… On est privilégié. Au Japon… Je sais pas. Honnêtement, ma vie est ici… Même si mes meilleurs amis sont au Japon. J'ai des amis ici, mon père est ici… J'suis un gamin de L.A…. Alors j'pense que j'ai jamais vraiment envisagé de vivre au Japon. Je suis pas fermé… Mais si tu prévois pas de rentrer, clairement c'est pas moi qui vais t'y pousser. »

Il embrasse doucement la tempe de son homme. Ce qui est certain c'est que son père ne lui a jamais mis la pression pour quoique ce soit. Alors peut-être que ça l'a aidé à sauter le pas et lui avouer son homosexualité. Il devine que l'histoire ne sera probablement pas aussi simple pour Daiki. Et il en est triste pour lui. Mais c'est très certainement, à cause de cette pression familiale qu'il a mis autant de soin à s'auto-convaincre qu'il n'était pas gay.

« C'est toi qui décides évidemment… Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler à tes parents. Si… Ils doivent être les seuls à toujours ignorer notre relation pour préserver la vôtre… On pourra vivre avec… Je sais que c'est un peu horrible et triste à dire. En tout cas, t'es pas obligé de précipiter les choses quoi… Surtout, que comme tu dis pour l'instant en tout cas notre vie est ici… Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient le découvrir par hasard. Tu as le temps… Le temps peut-être d'être sûr que notre couple est vraiment solide… Nous c'est encore tellement récent. Si… Et je te le souhaite pas, sauf si c'est comme ça que tu dois être heureux… Si tu préfères rester célibataire finalement, que tu sois hétéro ou gay… ça change rien alors pourquoi risquer ta relation avec eux ? »

Il se racle un peu la gorge parce qu'il a conscience que ces paroles sont difficiles pour son homme. Mais c'est la triste vérité.

« Je suis bien placé pour savoir que cacher un truc comme ça à ses parents… C'est douloureux et difficile. Mais… Peut-être que pour un temps en tout cas, c'est la meilleure chose à faire… En tout cas, c'est à toi de voir… Mais je veux dire tu n'es pas obligé de te jeter tête la première… T'as le droit de laisser le temps faire les choses. Et si, quand tu te sentiras prêt… Fais-le. Mais fais-le vraiment pour toi… Quand tu seras sûr que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi pour ton bonheur. Tu as longtemps essayé de coller à ce qu'ils attendaient de toi… Aujourd'hui, il faut aussi que tu prennes le temps de savoir ce que toi tu veux vraiment… Comme tu le dis… Tu es dans l'inconnu. Tu navigues à vue et j'espère t'aider. Mais tu as aussi des choses à explorer seul et c'est normal… Encore une fois, tu ne peux pas tout affronter de front. »

Il soupire.

« Et même si tu avances vite… Et… C'est pas pour me déplaire. Je suis bien content que tu n'aies pas décidé d'explorer ta sexualité avec d'autres gars, avant d'accepter une relation avec moi… N'empêche que c'est malheureusement normal dans notre société d'avoir du mal à accepter et assumer ce qu'on est… Et ça se fait pas en un jour... »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit aux paroles de Taiga. Il a la gorge nouée de penser à tout ça, mais il doit y penser. Faire du ménage dans sa vie pour y voir plus clair... Il serre la main de Taiga dans la sienne, il a besoin de sa présence plus que jamais.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Et t'as raison... Faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je veux vraiment. J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé avant... J'me suis laissé porter, ou j'me suis conformé même pas forcément consciemment aux attentes des autres... Y avait que le basket qui était une évidence. C'était le seul truc que j'aimais vraiment, et c'est pour ça que j'suis doué... Alors j'ai poursuivi cet unique objectif sans jamais vraiment prendre le temps de penser au reste. Mais maintenant c'est différent... J'suis à l'autre bout du monde... J'ai une carrière... et un petit ami ! »

Il rit un peu, ça fait toujours bizarre à dire.

« Alors ouais... J'veux penser à notre couple... et penser à moi aussi. Et t'as peut-être raison, p'têtre que j'dois prendre un peu le temps. De toute façon j'en ai sans doute besoin... Mais j'veux toujours tout faire trop vite et tout réussir à la fois et tout assumer et tout faire tout seul et j'passe mon temps à me casser le nez en faisant ça... Faut que j'arrête... Que j'arrive à me poser. »

Il soupire et referme les yeux, posant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Taiga. Il reste un instant silencieux, puis rouvre les yeux et regarde son homme.

« Mais même si j'ai bien conscience que y a des trucs que je dois explorer seul... J'vais avoir besoin de toi, Taiga... J'ai déjà besoin de toi... Je sais que c'est un peu nul à dire et que ça fait flipper mais s'te plaît m'abandonne pas...

— C'est pas nul à dire Dai… Et ça me fait pas flipper… Et au contraire, je veux pas que tu essaies de faire tout tout seul. Appuis toi sur moi autant que t'as besoin. Et même si j'étais pas ton petit ami, j'serais là pour t'aider. J'ai conscience que je suis le seul de tes potes à la base qui est gay… Alors même en tant qu'ami j'aurai été là pour toi… Je sais ce que tu traverses… Quand je dis qu'il y a des choses que tu dois explorer seul… C'est surtout que tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver tes réponses… Je pourrai pas te donner les réponses, mais je suis là pour t'aider à réfléchir aux questions. »

Taiga embrasse encore sa tempe et resserre ses bras autour de lui.

« Ce qui me fait flipper c'est la crainte que tu veuilles encore disparaître… Mais je compte pas te laisse faire… Alors… Je t'abandonnerai pas. »

Daiki expire doucement. il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots.

« Thanks love... Je serai là pour toi aussi... »

Il caresse la main de Taiga et profite de sa présence, achevant de se détendre et de s'apaiser grâce à lui.

« J'me sens mieux maintenant... Tu me fais du bien... »

Il sourit un peu.

« Je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi...

— T'as pas besoin de répondre à cette question... Parce que t'as pas besoin de faire sans moi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Cette discussion aussi lui a fait du bien. Il est content que Daiki se repose sur lui et s'ouvre à lui. Il est soulagé qu'il lui parle et d'autant plus que ça lui fasse du bien… Même si Daiki ne semblait pas prêt à parler au début. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait insisté. Parce qu'ils partagent finalement des inquiétudes et des angoisses communes.

« On n'est pas seul pour avancer... On est ensemble…

— Yeah... you're right... »

**AOMINE**

Il a peine encore à en être tout à fait persuadé, mais il parvient un peu mieux chaque jour. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il se rappelle encore une fois qu'il n'a pas besoin de se précipiter. Il peut respirer. Se laisser du temps. Se détendre. Il se décale un peu, puis se tourne pour pouvoir embrasser son homme.

Taiga glisse sa main sur sa nuque et répond à son baiser avec tendresse.

« I love you Daiki.

— Je t'aime, aussi, Taiga. »

Il caresse sa joue, ses cheveux, souriant légèrement.

« I really do...

— That's a really good news... »

Taiga lui sourit tendrement et pose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et si j'allais préparer le poulet Teriyaki pour achever de faire plaisir à mon homme ?

— Yes, ça me plaît bien comme idée... Après le réconfort de l'âme, le réconfort de l'estomac ! »

**KAGAMI**

« Alors go ! J'commence à avoir faim aussi ! »

Il sourit et se lève après un dernier baiser. Il prend sa bière avec lui et se rend dans la cuisine. Il boit quelques gorgées, la pose sur le plan et s'installe pour cuisiner.

« Fais comme chez toi hein ?! Si tu veux mettre un truc à la télé… Ou sur la console… Enfin bref. Fais toi plaisir love.

— Ok, thanks... »

Daiki ne se fait pas prier et s'allonge paresseusement dans le canapé, attrapant la télécommande pour allumer la télé sur une chaîne de sport.

Ils commentent les informations sportives pendant que Taiga cuisine. Une bonne odeur légèrement sucrée commence à envahir l'appartement et bientôt le repas est prêt. Ils dînent en regardant une série piochée au hasard sur le service de streaming auquel Taiga est abonné.

**AOMINE**

Son repas fini, il repose son assiette sur la table basse.

« C'était délicieux, love. J'suis sûr que ma grand-mère serait intéressée par ta recette ! »

Bien repu, il pose ses pieds sur la table basse et s'affale un peu dans le canapé en caressant la cuisse de son homme.

« Content que ma recette te convienne. »

Taiga sourit. Il embrasse sa joue et se blottit bien contre lui. Il glisse sa main dans la sienne et caresse sa paume du pouce.

Daiki passe un bras autour de ses épaules et regarde la série sans trop la voir, rêvassant un peu. Il finit par étouffer un bâillement et sent qu'il va encore piquer du nez devant la télé... Taiga a si bien su l'apaiser que la tension de la journée s'est relâchée, le laissant tout ensommeillé.

« Love... j'crois que j'vais aller me coucher. »

Taiga se redresse un peu et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ok... J'te rejoins tout à l'heure. J'vais ranger un peu et finir l'épisode.

— Ok. À tout à l'heure. »

Il l'embrasse à son tour, sur les lèvres, puis sur le front, et s'extrait en râlant du canapé si accueillant, se motivant en pensant au lit qui l'est encore plus. Il disparaît dans dans la chambre, jette ses fringues au hasard sur une chaise et se glisse sous la couette en soupirant de soulagement. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir.

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde partir et reste dans le canapé pour regarder la fin de l'épisode. Il est encore trop tôt pour lui pour se coucher. Il traîne un peu avant de faire un peu de rangement. Il est un peu nerveux. La journée du lendemain le stresse peut-être autant que son petit ami. Mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire qu'attendre.

_Vivement samedi._

Il termine de ranger et nettoyer la cuisine. Il est vingt-trois heures. Il se prépare une tisane et va se poser un moment sur la terrasse. Il en profite pour envoyer un message à son père pour le prévenir qu'il viendra emprunter sa voiture samedi et passera le voir le lendemain soir pour récupérer les clés.

Il profite du calme relatif de la nuit à L.A., puis sa boisson chaude terminée, il se décide à rejoindre son petit ami dans son lit. Il ferme la baie, lave rapidement sa tasse et entre dans sa chambre silencieusement. Il se déshabille, ne gardant que son caleçon et vient se glisser sous la couette à côté de Daiki. Il pose un léger baiser sur son épaule pour ne pas le réveiller, à moitié roulé en boule, sans le toucher pour ne pas perturber son sommeil, il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller et attend que le sommeil le gagne.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello !**

**Et voilà le chapitre du mercredi à peine en retard ! ;)  
On a bien senti que vous l'attendiez celui-ci ! On espère donc qu'il répondra à vos attentes !**

**Stella : Mais oui t'inquiète ils se parlent :) et c'est ça qui est beau avec eux ;) C'est qu'ils surmontent une à une leurs peurs et leurs angoisses en discutant ! Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille avant l'alarme avec un sentiment d'anxiété, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il se tourne dans le lit et est un peu soulagé de trouver son homme étendu près de lui. Il se colle contre lui et referme les yeux sans avoir regardé l'heure. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'alarme n'a pas sonné... Alors il a encore un peu de temps devant lui pour profiter du calme.

**KAGAMI**

Il a mis du temps à s'endormir. Il a beaucoup bougé et craint à plusieurs reprises de réveiller son homme, mais Aomine a le sommeil plutôt lourd heureusement. Il le sent vaguement venir à son contact. Il passe son bras autour de lui, il ne se réveille pas vraiment et continue sa nuit jusqu'à ce que l'alarme retentisse.

_Fuck._

Il grogne et tend le bras pour l'éteindre. Aussitôt, il se rappelle de la raison de son agitation de la veille. Il a envie que cette journée soit déjà terminée. Il caresse doucement les cheveux de Daiki qui est à présent dans ses bras, sans qu'il n'ait conscience du moment où il est venu se réfugier ici, mais il ne s'en plaint pas.

**AOMINE**

Il ne s'est pas rendormi, dérivant dans ses pensées un peu angoissées, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme sonne. Il pose un baiser sur l'épaule de son homme et marmonne contre son torse :

« Hm... vivement le week-end, hein...

— Ouais... »

**KAGAMI**

Vivement l'entraînement déjà pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Il a comme un poids qui pèse sur son coeur et son estomac. Sa voix n'est pas très stable, il murmure néanmoins.

« J'vais aller préparer le petit déj... Café ?

— J'te suis... J'm'en occupe... »

**AOMINE**

Il se détache de son homme après avoir posé un autre baiser sur son épaule, puis il s'assoit au bord du lit et se frotte le visage. Oui, cette journée risque d'être longue... Il attrape les fringues qu'il a balancées la veille sur la chaise et les enfile, encore mal réveillé, mais déjà stressé.

**KAGAMI**

Il l'observe du coin de l'oeil, il a l'air de nouveau nerveux. Mais rien d'étonnant vu l'entrevue qu'il a prévu pour sa soirée. Il ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir à l'idée de la revoir et l'affronter après tous ces événements. Il se lève aussi et commence à s'habiller.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

— Hm... J'me suis réveillé tôt mais sinon ça a été ouais... J't'ai pas entendu venir te coucher hier... »

Il hoche la tête doucement.

« Je voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai essayé de faire le plus discret possible... »

Il glisse ses bras autour des hanches d'Aomine et embrasse sa nuque.

« T'étais stressé hier... Je suis rassuré que tu aies pu dormir correctement. »

Daiki pose ses mains sur les siennes et les caresse doucement.

« Ouais merci... j'avais besoin de me reposer. Toi ça va ?

— Well... J'aimerai que cette journée soit déjà terminée... »

Son coeur est un peu lourd quand il souffle.

« Je sais que c'est idiot... Mais je suis pas serein à l'idée que tu passes la soirée avec elle... Mais y'a rien à y faire... Parce que j'suis qu'un idiot et que c'est injustifié que je m'inquiète... »

Le brun se retourne pour pouvoir regarder Taiga. Il pose une main sur sa nuque et demande doucement :

« Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète au juste...

— Je sais pas... C'est compliqué... J'crois que j'ai peur que tu changes d'avis... J'crois que... J'me mets à sa place et j'ai mal pour elle... J'crois que... J'me sens coupable aussi... C'est une fille bien et ça me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise...

— Taiga... T'y es absolument pour rien... J'ai fait mes propres choix... Et je suis responsable de ces choix. Et je vais pas changer d'avis... Même dans l'éventualité où j'en aurais envie... Je te l'ai dit, je peux plus revenir en arrière. Et de toute façon tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. T'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter... Mais je dois lui parler, tu comprends ? On s'est séparés brusquement... C'est juste... On a probablement besoin tous les deux de tourner la page et pour ça il faut qu'on s'explique...

— Je sais... Et je veux pas t'empêcher d'y aller... Il faut que tu le fasses. J'en ai conscience... Je sais que ce que je ressens n'est pas logique, ni rationnel... Mais c'est le genre de truc que t'arrives pas raisonner tu vois ? T'en fais pas... Ça va aller... Je veux pas que tu sois plus nerveux que tu l'es à cause de moi...

— Ok. Je comprends. »

Daiki lui sourit et masse doucement sa nuque.

« Viens, on va manger, d'accord ? »

Il pose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres à la fin de sa question, comme un point d'interrogation.

« Oui... »

Taiga glisse sa main dans la sienne et l'emmène jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Il reste du riz et du poulet d'hier soir. Ça te va ?

— Yes, parfait. »

**AOMINE**

Il passe une main caressante dans le dos de Taiga, il n'aime pas le voir préoccupé comme ça, mais il le comprend. Il met de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé puis s'occupe de se préparer un café. C'est un moment difficile à passer et aucun d'eux n'a vraiment envie d'affronter cette journée, mais... Il veut croire que les choses s'arrangeront après. En fait, elles ont toutes les chances de s'arranger. Il sait que parler à Lola est la bonne décision.

Il regarde son homme faire réchauffer le petit-déjeuner et il sait aussi qu'il l'aime, et que c'est peut-être le plus important. Du moins, c'est... un excellent début.

Il s'approche et caresse ses fesses avant de les pincer légèrement pour le faire sourire.

**KAGAMI**

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'tu fais là ? »

Il sourit à Daiki et fait mine de vouloir se dégager.

En réalité, il a plus que tout envie de contact. Il se sent fatigué de la nuit trop courte. D'avance, il n'aime pas cette journée. Il sait que cette conversation entre Daiki et Lola est importante, mais il se sent angoissé à cette perspective sans même comprendre lui-même exactement ce qui l'angoisse autant.

Il ne sait pas de quoi il a le plus peur. Il repense encore aux remords de Daiki, à sa volonté de s'isoler… Si elle le fait culpabiliser est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir mettre de la distance en eux et s'enfuir de nouveau ? La probabilité que Daiki lui annonce qu'il est finalement toujours amoureux d'elle et hétéro est peu probable. Enfin amoureux d'elle peut-être… L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de simple et linéaire. Qu'est ce qui différencie l'amour de l'amitié après tout ? Est-ce que son seul atout vis à vis de Lola est le fait d'être un homme et que Daiki ait une vraie attirance sexuelle pour lui ? Il a au moins aucun doute sur cette partie, il ne craint plus que Daiki couche avec lui par « obligation », il sait et est convaincu d'être désiré par son petit ami. Mais à présent, c'est presque l'inverse qui pourrait l'inquiéter, que son homme confonde attirance physique et amour.

À quelle moment est née cette passion entre Daiki et lui ? Est-ce que ce qui ajoute la passion à leur relation n'est que la sexualité et le désir ? Mais de son côté il se sent bien plus connecté à lui que par un simple désir physique, ça tient dans son cœur, dans ses tripes.

Il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense. Des sentiments si forts qui font littéralement battre son cœur plus vite, comprimer sa poitrine ou même nouer son estomac parfois. Il n'a jamais ressenti cette envie de hurler désespérément quand il sent l'angoisse, la peur lui serrer la poitrine, l'envie de s'accrocher à lui, le supplier de ne jamais l'abandonner… Le besoin qu'il lui appartienne entièrement. La solitude lui fait encore plus peur qu'avant. Il ressent une possessivité étouffante envers lui qu'il muselle chaque jour pour laisser son petit ami respirer, mais des fois ça déborde. Aujourd'hui, ça déborde. Et il a terriblement besoin de le toucher. Il a envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui, de se rassurer.

_La matinée va être courte, beaucoup trop courte._

Il l'aime de manière inconditionnelle, qu'il ne comprend pas lui-même. Il essaie de ne pas y penser parce que ça lui semble vertigineux et que l'intensité de ses sentiments ne fait qu'alimenter ses insécurités irrationnelles. Et il a horreur de ça, de se laisser submerger par toutes ses pensées angoissantes et ses sentiments beaucoup trop forts.

Daiki l'aime. Il doit juste se focaliser là-dessus, repousser toutes ses folles pensées, lui faire confiance, il l'a choisi lui… Il l'a choisi face à tout ce que ça implique : accepter sa sexualité, abandonner toute sa carapace de mensonges, changer sa vie et ses certitudes, sauter dans le vide… Il a fait l'effort d'avancer, de se battre et de ne pas fuir. C'est ça qu'il doit regarder et pas ses insécurités. C'est ça qui est important et il doit être avec lui, le soutenir, l'accompagner… Il doit se montrer fort. Daiki l'aime et ne va pas l'abandonner.

Mais il a tellement envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de presser son corps contre le sien, de sentir qu'il lui appartient. Demain… Il doit juste tenir jusqu'à demain.

« Au fait… À quelle heure tu veux aller faire les boutiques demain ? »

**AOMINE**

La question l'arrache à une rêverie morne et teintée d'angoisse, alors qu'il regarde le café couler dans la machine. Il se secoue. C'est idiot. La dernière fois qu'il a stressé comme ça, c'était probablement lors de son premier jour aux États-Unis. Il s'était senti perdu, désorienté, totalement seul au monde.

Il repense à la dernière fois qu'il a vu Lola, quand il l'a aperçue dans le public pour le match des Lakers contres les Suns. Il ne sait toujours pas comment interpréter la façon dont elle lui a souri, mais ça devrait être plutôt bon signe, non ?

Et puis, Lola n'est pas du genre rancunière, même s'il lui a fait ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sacré coup de pute. Cette sérénité apparente est-elle dû à son caractère ? Ou peut-être à la nature de leur relation ? C'est vrai, ils ne s'engueulaient pas. Ils se chamaillaient. Mais les choses entre eux étaient... fluides. Sans doute aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'affronter de véritables épreuves. Ils n'en ont vécu qu'une, et elle a mis fin à leur relation. Mais même à cette occasion, le ton n'est pas monté.

Sa gorge se noue douloureusement à ce souvenir encore frais. Ce soir-là, il a connu un sentiment de perte très vif. Comme si son vide intérieur pouvait devenir plus vide encore avec le départ de Lola. Et cette nuit-là, même s'ils avaient dormi ensemble, elle n'était déjà plus là, et l'avoir à ses côtés tout en éprouvant cette solitude a été l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il a jamais vécues.

Il ne regrette pas leur rupture. Mais le fait de ne pas la regretter ne la rend pas moins douloureuse, et cela il doit simplement l'accepter. Et affronter ses émotions, ce soir-même.

Il se secoue pour chasser ces pensées et attrape une tasse pour y verser son café tout en répondant à Taiga :

« Si ça pouvait ne pas être aux aurores ça m'arrangerait... Mais sinon, comme tu veux. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et secoue la tête. Il sent bien que son homme est lui aussi préoccupé et déjà plus vraiment avec lui.

« Ok. On verra demain. »

Il sort une tasse pour lui-même et remercie Daiki pour le thé avant de se servir. En passant, il effleure la nuque de son homme de ses lèvres, puis il emporte le petit déjeuner au salon. Un copieux repas, parce que lorsqu'un truc le perturbe il a besoin de manger, c'est ça façon à lui de compenser. Daiki lui ne va probablement pas manger grand-chose, il s'empiffrera pour deux.

**AOMINE**

Il suit son homme dans le salon et s'installe devant son repas qu'il entame sans guère d'appétit. Il mange parce qu'il le faut bien pour tenir la journée, mais il a l'estomac noué. Il se tourne vers Taiga et demande :

« Tu vas dîner avec ton père ce soir ?

— Oui. Il m'a pas encore dit ce qu'il veut manger… Mais dans tous les cas faudra que je fasse deux trois courses. À tous les coups ses placards sont vides.

— Ha ! Ça me fait déjà un point commun avec ton père ! »

Il sourit et délaisse son bol pour boire un peu de café.

« Nan nan… ça vous fait deux trucs en commun. »

Taiga lui fait un clin d'œil et se marre.

« Le premier étant votre amour inconditionnel pour moi ! »

Ça fait sourire Daiki :

« Ouais. J'imagine que c'est déjà un bon début. »

Il boit une gorgée de café et ajoute avec une pointe de malice :

« Mais je sais pas si on peut dire inconditionnel... parce que si t'arrêtes de me faire à manger...

— Tu m'aimeras plus ?!

— Hm... Ça mérite réflexion, disons ! »

Il se marre un peu et pose un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Taiga le retient par la nuque pour l'embrasser et mordiller sa lèvre pour se venger.

« Tss… T'es dur en affaire… Mais ok… Si je continue à te faire à manger, tu m'aimes inconditionnellement ? »

Il rigole encore à ces mots.

« Du coup c'est plus inconditionnellement, love... Mais ok, ok. Deal.

— C'est inconditionnel parce que l'hypothèse que j'arrête de te faire à manger est totalement improbable.

— Je vois. Tant mieux pour moi alors ! »

Il termine son café et disparaît dans la salle de bain pour achever de se préparer pour la journée.

**KAGAMI**

Il engloutit son petit déjeuner et le bol que son petit ami n'a pas terminé. Il débarrasse après avoir bu son thé pour faire un peu de vaisselle. Il n'avait pas envie que cette matinée s'achève et à la fois, l'impression que Daiki est un peu distant, perdu dans ses pensées l'angoisse une peu plus. Il veut juste que cette journée se termine. Il regrette de ne pas avoir mis un peu de musique. Il finit la vaisselle et fait lui aussi un passage par la salle de bain.

**AOMINE**

Il croise son homme en sortant de la salle de bain et lui adresse un petit sourire, puis il remet quelques affaires dans son sac, leur commande un taxi et attend sur la terrasse que Taiga soit prêt à partir. Il observe la ville se déployer partout autour de lui et il se sent soudain cerné. Il a envie de voir la mer et l'horizon, de se poser au bord de l'eau et écouter les vagues rouler inlassablement.

Il se réconforte en peu en se disant qu'il ira ce soir, après avoir vu Lola. Et après... C'est le week-end. Il aura tout le temps de se poser. Il inspire profondément, laissant le soleil réchauffer sa peau agréablement, les yeux clos.

**KAGAMI**

Il retrouve son homme sur la terrasse. Il a un peu le cœur lourd. Il sait que ça va être compliqué pour son petit ami. Il regarde l'heure. Il reste un tout petit peu de temps, alors il le rejoint, l'enlace doucement et presse ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il a envie de trouver les mots pour le rassurer, pour se rassurer. Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire et puis il n'a jamais été doué pour ça. Il a l'impression que Daiki s'éloigne de lui et ça lui fait mal. Mais il lui reste juste ces quelques petites minutes alors, il veut quand même le serrer contre lui. Et puis, les mots coulent tout seuls sans qu'il ne les contrôle.

« Tout va bien se passer love… Tu l'aimes parce qu'elle le mérite et que c'est une fille bien… Alors ça va bien se passer… Et toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu l'oublies trop souvent… Alors je te le dis. On t'aime parce que tu le mérites Dai… ça va aller. »

Il pose encore ses lèvres contre son cou et il souffle.

« Et si t'as besoin de moi… J'suis là… Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. J'attendrai ton appel… »

Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte. Vivement demain.

« Je t'aime. »

Il ne reste plus de temps, le taxi doit les attendre, mais il n'arrive pas à se résoudre à relâcher Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il essaie de faire le vide dans sa tête, simplement d'accepter ces mots. Mais il faut dire qu'il y a des jours où c'est plus difficile que d'autres, et aujourd'hui en fait partie. Il pose ses mains sur les siennes et hoche la tête en silence. Sa tête bourdonne de pensées parasites. Il ne peut pas dire un 'je t'aime' du bout des lèvres et là il a juste envie d'aller faire du basket parce que ses pensées et ses émotions sont trop embrouillées et que ça le paralyse.

Il se retourne et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Taiga.

« On devrait y aller... Et t'inquiète je te donnerai des nouvelles ce soir. »

**KAGAMI**

Il desserre ses bras. Il sent son homme loin. Et il ne peut rien y faire. Il reste silencieux et il le suit dans l'entrée sans oublier de fermer la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il enfile ses baskets rapidement. Il a envie de fuir. Il a plus envie d'aller affronter des vagues que de basket aujourd'hui. Il a envie de se vider la tête.

Ils descendent et le taxi les attend. Ils montent. Il communique l'adresse au chauffeur. Il sort son téléphone pour redemander à son père ce qu'il doit préparer pour le soir, puis il laisse son regard dériver par la fenêtre. Il est fatigué et tendu.

**AOMINE**

Avant de sortir du taxi, il profite que le chauffeur regarde ailleurs pour poser un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son homme. Il lui adresse un léger sourire et lui parle en japonais.

« J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment avec ton père ce soir. Je te donnerai des nouvelles dès que je serai rentré. Et je penserai à toi. »

Sans attendre la réponse, il paie le taxi et quitte le véhicule, courant presque vers le gymnase. Il a beaucoup de mal à gérer la dualité couple/boulot, surtout dans ce genre de circonstances. Il préfère écourter. Aller de l'avant. Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne peut pas régler aujourd'hui. Aussi fort qu'il le voudrait, il ne peut pas réconforter et rassurer Taiga. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Alors il se rend dans les vestiaires et se prépare à la journée avec de nouveau un sentiment de décalage, mais différent de celui qu'il a ressenti hier. Il évite de s'y attarder ou d'interpréter. Il a besoin de se concentrer sur l'immédiat. Une chose à la fois. Et pour le moment, il faut qu'il se mette en tenue, qu'il entre sur ce terrain, et qu'il joue. Tout le reste peut - ou plutôt _doit _attendre.

**KAGAMI**

_Et je penserai à toi._

Comment ça ? A quel moment ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Il n'est pas sûr de réussir à interpréter les mots de Daiki. Il déglutit. La boule dans son ventre se serre un peu plus. Il met un moment à réaliser que le chauffeur l'interpelle.

« Pardon… »

Il récupère son portefeuille et paie. Il sort de la voiture et il inspire profondément. Il regarde la porte du gymnase et il hésite. S'il attend suffisamment, il n'aura pas à croiser Daiki dans le vestiaire. Et puis, il n'a pas envie de s'enfermer. Il a envie d'espace, de l'océan. Il s'allonge sur un banc pour regarder le ciel, musique sur les oreilles. Ils sont partis tôt, il n'est pas encore en retard. Il prend le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête et il se plonge dans la contemplation du ciel bleu. Ce week-end il faut qu'il aille surfer. Il a envie de sentir le vent, la puissance de l'océan. Il a besoin qu'on le ramène à ce qu'il est c'est à dire un grain de poussière dans l'univers immense. Il n'est rien et sa présence sur terre, sa vie ne représente rien. Des fois, il a besoin de ça… De se remettre dans le contexte pour relativiser. La journée va passer vite. Une journée de basket, idéal pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et ce soir, il va passer un moment avec son père et il essaiera de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour Daiki. Tout ce passera bien pour son homme de toute façon. Et il doit passer par cette discussion pour avancer et ça ne le concerne en rien. C'est le passé, la vie de Daiki. Ça ne le concerne pas. Il n'est rien. Le monde n'est rien. Il inspire profondément, ferme les yeux. Il n'est rien et Daiki ne lui appartient pas.

Il ouvre les yeux brutalement quand il sent une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

— Ah… J'profitais un peu avant de m'enfermer pour la journée.

— Bah ouais… Mais faut y aller là mec.

— Ouais t'as raison. Merci. »

Il se relève et suit son coéquipier dans le gymnase. L'esprit plus calme. Il retire son casque et éteint la musique. Il entre dans le vestiaire, il ne scanne pas la pièce du regard, il salue à la cantonade et se dirige vers son banc pour se mettre en tenue.

**AOMINE**

Toute la journée, il pense à Lola. Pas seulement à ce qu'ils doivent se dire ou à la façon dont la conversation va se passer. Dès qu'il a une minute, dès qu'il n'a pas besoin de se concentrer entièrement sur ce qu'il fait, il repense au moment où il l'a rencontrée, et à partir de là, il déroule toute l'histoire à nouveau. Il se repasse mentalement tous les moments marquants. Cette fille avec qui il a passé une nuit alcoolisée le premier soir. Cette fille qui s'en foutait qu'il raconte n'importe quoi. Cette fille qui lui souriait sans lui demander de sourire en retour.

Cette fille qui a prononcé quelques mots en japonais alors qu'il était perdu. Elle se fichait bien de qui il était, de ce qui l'amenait. Elle s'intéressait réellement à lui. Et il lui avait rendu ce sentiment. Il avait aimé la façon dont elle s'était approchée en riant, posant une main sur son épaule familièrement, mais avec assez de retenue pour ne pas qu'il ait la sensation qu'elle envahissait son espace personnel.

Après, il faut bien l'admettre... la soirée était devenue un peu floue. Mais le reste des mois qu'ils ont passés ensemble ne l'étaient pas. Ils se voyaient souvent dans la semaine. Ils se posaient, buvaient des bières et refaisaient le monde. Ils écoutaient beaucoup de musique. Ils discutaient, riaient beaucoup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se marrer comme ça.

C'est ironique, quand il y pense... Quelque part, Lola avait raison d'être jalouse de Satsu. Juste... pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait. Lola avait été sa Satsu américaine. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de perdre Satsu comme il a perdu Lola. Il a tout gâché et il le regrette profondément.

Il ne sait même pas s'il est prêt à lui dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas prévu de le faire quelques jours à peine avant leur rupture, et même 24h avant. Évidemment il y avait des tas de choses qui clochaient entre eux, à commencer par le fait qu'ils n'attendaient pas la même chose de leur relation. Il le sait bien. Et pourtant cette impression d'inachevé demeure comme un goût amer, sans parler de la culpabilité...

Et toute la journée, il chasse ces pensées à mesure qu'elles reviennent.

Toute la journée, il pense à Lola.

Enfin vient le moment de regagner les vestiaires. Et soudain il a très froid. Il regarde Taiga mais ne trouve rien à lui dire. Il s'en va, prend un taxi, et envoie un message sur le chemin :

[Aomne - 18h47]

À tout à l'heure, love.

Il ne trouve rien de mieux à dire. Il serre les mâchoires et regarde la ville défiler derrière les fenêtres, une succession de silhouettes qui se fondent les unes aux autres dans un jeu d'ombre inquiétant. Et son taxi se fraie un chemin en pleine lumière, entre ses bâtiments pleins de fenêtres qui lui donnent l'impression de l'observer. Il essuie ses mains moites sur son jean, et met son portable sur silencieux avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'est acharné à l'entraînement toute la journée. Il a essayé de garder son esprit occupé. Tant qu'il jouait Daiki était dans le jeu, mais dès qu'ils avaient cinq minutes, il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là, ni avec l'équipe, ni avec lui.

_Et je penserai à toi._

Il sort de la douche après avoir traîné un peu en soupirant. Dans le vestiaire, la plupart des gars sont partis. Il se sèche et se rhabille. Son père s'est finalement décidé pour des tempura. Il prépare sa liste de courses mentalement en finissant de se préparer. Il salue ses coéquipiers puis monte dans un taxi et indique l'adresse de son père.

Il lit le message de son homme. Il le fixe un moment. Mais il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Alors il ne répond rien et range son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il fait quelques courses à la supérette du coin et finalement rejoint l'appartement de son père. Il entre, rien n'a changé. Tout est toujours pareil depuis qu'il est gamin, seul le mur des photos s'est étoffé avec le temps. Il range ses courses et avant de cuisiner il va faire un tour dans sa chambre. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds. Elle non plus n'a pas changé. Toujours ses vieux posters de basket et de groupes de metal. Sur une étagère trois vieux ballons de basket. Sa vieille chaîne hifi et ses disques, il n'en achète plus depuis longtemps privilégiant le téléphone et le cloud où il peut avoir toute la musique qu'il veut même la plus improbable. Il fouille un peu et trouve quelques disques qui devraient plaire à Daiki. Il les range dans un sac, puis il ouvre le placard. Son premier ballon de basket est toujours là. Il est un peu dégonflé et tout usé, il l'a épuisée cette balle orange mais il la garde parce qu'il en a vécu des trucs avec elle. Il sort son vieux skateboard. Il est encore en bon état et les roues sont correctes. Il sourit avec nostalgie. Il prend la planche et la pose dans l'entrée à côté de son sac dans lequel il range les CD.

Puis, il s'attelle à la confection du repas. Son père ne devrait pas trop tarder et il espère qu'il arrivera bientôt pour ne pas rester trop longtemps seul avec ses pensées.

**LOLA**

Elle est arrivée en avance et patiente à une table au fond du bar en triturant nerveusement sa pinte de bière. Elle a tourné en rond tout l'après-midi en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, elle n'appréhende pas la rencontre autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Dans une certaine mesure, elle a fait la paix avec ce qui s'est passé entre Daiki et elle.

En arrivant à L.A., elle n'était pas entièrement sereine. Elle voulait croire en leur couple, et son optimisme naturel l'y avait aidée, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle avait été complètement surprise par leur rupture. Pendant les six mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle s'était toujours demandé ce qui retenait Daiki alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien, et ici, elle a malheureusement trouvé sa réponse.

Elle aurait pu se sentir humiliée, trahie. Mais elle en a été incapable, même aux moments où elle aurait vraiment voulu être en colère. Elle ne peut pas, pas contre Daiki. Elle n'a jamais connu un type aussi gentil. On lui en a fait des crasses dans sa vie amoureuse, une vie qu'elle a eue malgré sa jeunesse plutôt riche en rebondissements... Mais Daiki et elle, ça ne fonctionnait simplement pas. Elle le savait en le suivant à L.A., elle avait juste choisi de se voiler la face. Un peu comme lui l'avait fait en refusant de s'avouer qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais ce qu'elle voulait.

Et quelque part... Elle est soulagée que ce soit terminé. Ils auraient pu s'accrocher encore longtemps l'un à l'autre, et même si elle a toujours du mal à l'admettre, elle sait qu'ils auraient fini par se rendre malheureux.

Une silhouette familière franchit le seuil, la tirant soudain de ses pensées. Par réflexe, elle réarrange sa coiffure, et adresse un signe de la main à son ex. Daiki s'approche, le regard fuyant comme s'il craignait de se faire engueuler. Il se sent toujours coupable, comprend-elle. Il s'assoit face à elle, elle le regarde avec un petit sourire encourageant.

« Salut, Lola... »

Sa voix est un peu rauque, et la sienne, basse et nouée quand elle lui répond.

« Hello, Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il cherche à lire dans les yeux noisette de Lola. C'est comme s'il ne la connaissait plus. Avant, il était sensible à ses humeurs, il savait interpréter ses expressions, il savait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant, la distance entre eux est irrémédiable. Ça lui donne une impression glaciale de malaise. Et au fond, il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui en veut pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'a jamais engueulé, et ne semble toujours pas déterminée à le faire maintenant ? Elle devrait être en colère, non ? Il s'est jouée d'elle. Il a préféré la faire souffrir et la laisser se fourvoyer plutôt que d'être honnête. Il regarde ses mains, déglutit. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Par où commencer. Et elle lui épargne cette peine.

« Je t'en veux pas, Dai... »

Il relève les yeux vers elle, sans comprendre.

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle a l'air triste, et bon sang ce qu'il déteste ça.

« Ça marchait pas entre nous... On le savait tous les deux, pas vrai ?

— Je... je suis pas sûr que je le savais tant que ça... Mais... Pourquoi tu m'as suivi à L.A. si t'y croyais pas ?

— J'y croyais ! Je voulais y croire en tout cas, autant que toi ! Mais quand... Quand je t'ai vu avec Taiga, j'ai compris que ce qu'il y avait entre vous... c'était ça que je voulais, et ça que j'aurai jamais. Tout est arrivé très vite, mais... Quand Levi est venu nous voir ce soir-là... Ce qu'il a dit... J'étais pas entièrement surprise. Tu me l'as dit toi-même... Y a des trucs que les mots peuvent pas exprimer. Tu m'as dit que je comprendrais en le voyant. Et j'ai vu, Dai. Ça m'a brisée le cœur... Mais je suis pas en colère. Dis-moi juste une chose... Est-ce que t'es avec lui ? »

Il hoche la tête en silence, puis la regarde dans les yeux :

« J'ai même pas attendu deux semaines. »

Il la provoque. Il faut qu'elle se rende compte. Qu'il est pas un mec bien. Contrairement à ce qu'a dit Taiga ce matin.

« Et alors ? Tu crois qu'il fallait respecter une période de deuil obligatoire ? Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Si t'es heureux... Moi aussi j'ai mes torts, Dai, c'est ça que t'arrives pas à comprendre. On est deux à s'être plantés. On a vécu de super moments tous les deux, nan ? Mais ça aurait pas duré. C'est ça que je vois aujourd'hui. C'est mieux comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument que tout soit de ta faute ? »

Il ne répond pas, mâchoires serrées.

« T'as le droit d'être heureux, insiste-t-elle. Et moi aussi je veux l'être. Mais c'est pas ensemble qu'on le sera.

— Et t'as l'air d'être super zen sur la question. »

Elle a un petit sourire, ignorant le soupçon d'agressivité dans sa voix.

« Tu m'as pas vue après la rupture... Heureusement que y avait Cynthia... J'étais dans un état lamentable.

— Vite remise, alors.

— Je fais de mon mieux. Mais compte pas sur moi pour te donner des raisons de flinguer le bonheur que t'as maintenant. Non, je suis pas au top, comment tu veux que je le sois ? Mais j'ai lâché prise. J'ai accepté. Fais-le aussi. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Taiga, bon sang ! »

Une nouvelle fois, il se dit que Lola lui rappelle énormément Satsu, et c'est plutôt déstabilisant.

« Cynthia m'a parlé de Taiga, reprend-elle d'une voix ferme. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Qui il était, pourquoi tu tenais tellement à lui. Et... Ça a confirmé l'impression que j'ai eue de lui. Je le vois pas comme un rival. Comment je peux rivaliser, de toute façon ? On joue pas dans la même cour. C'est un mec, moi une fille. C'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça et ni toi ni moi on n'y peut rien. »

Il reconnaît la vérité de ces mots-là, mais ça lui fait mal quand même.

« Ça me fait mal à moi aussi, continue-t-elle. Mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup que j'me détruise ? Non. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que tu te détruises ? Non plus.

— On dirait que t'as bien réfléchi à la question...

— Ouais... » Elle soupire. « Cynthia et moi on a beaucoup discuté. Ça m'a permis d'y voir plus clair. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. »

Il acquiesce, la gorge nouée.

« Je... Je suis content que t'aies pas été toute seule. J'avais peur de ça. Je... Je m'inquiétais, Lola.

— Moi aussi. Mais apparemment, on va bien tous les deux, pas vrai ?

— Ouais... je suppose que ouais. »

Un silence passe. Il fixe la bière qu'un serveur a déposé devant lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et se décide finalement à la boire.

« Et tu sais... » Elle effleure sa main et il tressaille un peu. « Je sais que c'est vrai que t'avais des sentiments pour moi. L'amour c'est parfois un peu plus compliqué que savoir si on est amoureux ou pas, en couple ou pas. C'est toi qui me l'as appris, ça... »

Il inspire doucement.

« T'es beaucoup plus courageuse que moi, Lola. Et c'était important pour moi de te dire... que ce qu'on a vécu ça a vraiment compté pour moi. Et je... je tiens toujours beaucoup à toi. Je regrette énormément, plus que je peux te le dire... J'ai toujours eu... peur de me retrouver tout seul. Et je pensais que ça pourrait fonctionner, toi et moi. Sincèrement. J'ai... probablement toujours eu des sentiments pour Taiga, mais je les ai jamais regardés en face. Et même si je me voilais la face... Nous deux... je me suis investi pour que ça marche.

— Je sais. C'est aussi pour ça que je le vois pas comme un rival. C'était lui, depuis le début. C'est pas... juste parce que c'est un mec. C'était moi qui étais de trop dans l'histoire. J'ai pas envie d'être de trop. Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime entièrement et complètement. Et nous... c'était encore jeune. J'étais amoureuse de toi, mais maintenant... je sais plus. C'est comme si je pouvais plus ressentir ce que je ressentais avant, peut-être parce que c'est pas réciproque. C'est pas facile à encaisser, j't'assure, Dai... Mais j'suis pas venue ici pour m'engueuler avec toi. On a tous les deux besoin de tourner la page, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que je suis là.

— Alors... Toi et moi, c'est fini, juste comme ça ? On se reverra plus ?

— J'en sais rien... Pas avant un moment, probablement, en tout cas. Faut que je digère tout ça, et que je pense à moi. Et toi, tu dois faire pareil. On peut plus avancer ensemble. On doit... on doit se dire au revoir. Et peut-être qu'on se reverra, peut-être qu'on pourra construire autre chose, plus tard. J'en sais rien. Mais maintenant... Laisse-moi partir. Je peux pas être ton amie pour le moment. »

Il s'y attendait. Elle a raison, il sait bien qu'elle a raison. Il doit juste accepter. Ça lui fait peur. Il a toujours eu des difficultés à se confronter au changement, le fuyant autant que possible pour préserver l'acquis, même quand il n'aimait pas sa vie ou ne s'aimait pas lui-même. Mais Lola est comme Satsu, beaucoup plus mature que lui. Lui, au fond... il est toujours ce gamin qui ne supporte pas le rejet. Peut-être que c'est sa confiance en elle qui lui donne la force de dépasser ce qui lui apparaît comme une épreuve insurmontable. Il se passe la main sur le visage et soupire. Comme il l'a dit à Taiga la veille... il lui reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Et il ne peut pas avoir Taiga et Lola. Elle a raison, il doit la laisser partir.

« Ok... Je te dois au moins ça, de toute façon. »

**LOLA**

Elle le regarde, le cœur serré. S'il y a une chose qu'elle éprouve encore pour lui, et qu'elle éprouvera probablement toujours, c'est de la tendresse.

« Tu me dois rien. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit difficile. Prononcer tous les mots qui vont les séparer définitivement. Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à l'admettre. Mais elle a besoin de se protéger et de prendre du recul. Et il en a besoin aussi quoi qu'il en dise. Une part d'elle a envie de rester là indéfiniment. Prolonger ce moment, continuer à discuter comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et retrouver cette complicité qui les liait. C'est tentant, trop tentant. Elle se blinde et se lève.

« Je suis contente qu'on ait pu discuter. Prends soin de toi, Daiki. »

Et avant de changer d'avis, avant que ça ne devienne vraiment trop dur, elle se détourne, prend son sac et quitte ce bar, laissant derrière elle un amour et une partie de son passé, mais avec la certitude chevillée au cœur que d'autres belles aventures l'attendent encore dehors. Et en refermant la porte derrière elle, le poids qui pèse sur sa poitrine depuis deux semaines se dissipe. Elle respire profondément. Une brise iodée provenant de la mer caresse son visage.

C'est fait. Elle s'est libérée de lui. Elle ne peut qu'espérer qu'il saura lui aussi saisir sa chance et se libérer à son tour de la seule chose qui le retienne vraiment : la culpabilité... Il s'y accroche parce qu'il croit que ça donne du sens à sa vie, mais il a tort, et peut-être qu'un jour il le comprendra enfin. C'est tout ce qu'elle lui souhaite.

**KAGAMI**

« Bonsoir Taiga. »

Il sourit à son père, et éteint la musique qui lui tient perpétuellement compagnie.

« Salut papa. Comment va ?

— Bien. Content d'être en week-end. »

Le quarantenaire zieute les plats et hume la bonne odeur qui s'en dégage.

« Hm… ça sent bon.

— C'est presque prêt. Tu devrais aller te changer.

— J'me dépêche. »

Taiga sourit et le regarde son père. Il s'étire et retire le tablier. Il a toujours un peu la boule au ventre, mais la présence de son père a quelque chose de rassurant. Il sert les plats sur la table basse en l'attendant qu'il accompagne de deux bières. Il commence la sienne en jouant sur son téléphone. Daiki doit être avec Lola à présent. Il espère que tout va bien pour lui. Il est nerveux et sa jambe se met à bouger toute seule encore une fois.

« Hm… ça fait du bien de prendre une douche. Hey ! T'as commencé sans moi ? »

Il sourit et tend son verre pour trinquer avec son père.

« Bravo pour le match ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire de vive-voix. Aomine-kun et toi vous faites un sacré duo ! »

Ils rigolent et, tout en commençant à manger, ils discutent un long moment du match, des Lakers et de sa nouvelle équipe. Parler basket le détend et lui change heureusement un peu les idées. L'ambiance est légère, mais Taiga est toujours un peu préoccupé et se demande comment aborder le sujet de Daiki. Un léger silence s'installe alors son père demande plus doucement.

« Et… Comment tu vas sinon ? Tu t'es… Remis avec ce garçon ?

— Huh ?! Avec qui ? Levi ?

— Oui.

— Mais non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

— Tu aurais pu lui donner une seconde chance…

— Non… »

Il bout de colère, comme si c'était son père qui le trahissait cette fois.

« Fuck papa ! Il a dit qu'il y avait aucun avenir avoir moi ! Parce que y'a pas d'avenir pour deux mecs… Non… Je peux pas lui pardonner ça !

— Calme-toi fils… C'était juste une question. Mais j'aurai dû m'en douter… T'es pas du genre à pardonner.

— Je peux pas… J'ai trop de colère envers lui… Même si, je sais que c'est de ma faute aussi… Je lui en veux parce qu'il y a jamais cru. Je l'ai vraiment aimé papa… Ok… Pas autant que Dai mais… Je l'ai vraiment aimé et savoir que pour lui ça n'a jamais été sérieux…

— Dai ? Aomine-kun ?

— Ouais… »

Le regard de son père se pose sur lui avec tendresse.

« Il a une petite amie c'est ça ?

— Non… Plus maintenant… »

Il sent son visage le chauffer un peu. Il sourit à son père, mi-gêné, mi-heureux et il souffle.

« On est ensemble. »

Il voit la surprise dans le regard de son paternel.

« J'ai raté un truc là ? Je croyais qu'il était hétéro…

— Ouais… Bah non finalement.

— Ah bah vous traînez pas au moins ! »

Il n'y a aucune méchanceté dans cette remarque et le quarantenaire sourit doucement.

« J'aime bien ce sourire là… T'as l'air heureux.

— Je le suis… Même si, c'est pas forcément facile… C'est un peu particulier et… Y'a son ex…

— Son ex ?

— Ouais… Ils ont rompu à cause de moi, mais il l'aime toujours…

— … Et toi il t'aime ?

— Ouais… J'ai aucun doute là-dessus. L'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle et pour moi est différent. Enfin je crois. Je suis pas dans sa tête ni dans son corps… Je sais que… Je l'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne avant. Tellement que des fois, c'en est presque douloureux. Ça me fait peur… J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait m'échapper à tout instant… C'est irrationnel. Mais ça m'prend aux tripes quoi…

— Mais il t'a choisi toi… »

Taiga relève les yeux sur son père et hoche la tête négativement.

« Pas exactement… »

Il passe une main sur sa nuque nerveusement et boit quelques gorgées de bière. Cette conversation lui embrouille les pensées. Il inspire profondément. Daiki l'a choisi. Il l'a choisi face à la solitude. Comme il ne répond pas son père soupire.

« Il est avec toi aujourd'hui non ?

— Oui…

— Tu ne doutes pas de ses sentiments ?

— Non.

— Tu as confiance en lui ?

— Oui…

— De quoi tu as vraiment peur ?

— … »

Il reste silencieux trop longtemps, alors son père se lève ramène deux autres bières et commence à lui raconter.

« Tu sais l'amour… ça évolue. Tu vas vivre un amour passionnel un jour et demain il deviendra tendresse… Tu croises des gens dans ta vie qui font naître des flammes en toi dont tu ignorais même l'existence, comme Aomine-kun pour toi je crois. »

Il rougit ce qui fait sourire son père.

« Ta mère était comme ça aussi pour moi. Elle était tellement vivante, tellement heureuse, tellement positive… On ne voyait jamais ta mère pleurer. Elle était là quand j'ai perdu mes parents à la fac. Elle était forte. Elle avait cette aura solaire… Elle passait rarement dans la vie de quelqu'un sans laisser de trace. Et dans la mienne elle a simplement tout chamboulé, elle a mis de la couleur, de la gaieté. Je crois que tu tiens beaucoup d'elle d'ailleurs… Elle vivait à cent à l'heure, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse quelque chose… inarrêtable. Elle rencontrait des tas de gens tout le temps. Je crois que fût un temps elle m'a vraiment aimé avec passion… Et puis… Tu es né et tu as volé son coeur. »

Il rit, un peu.

« Je crois que c'est ça quand on devient parent. Pour moi aussi… Tu as pris une place tellement importante… L'amour a changé entre nous, nous n'étions plus la personne la plus importante pour l'autre. Nous avions un enfant, et il était devenu notre principal amour. Nous nous aimions toujours. Et on t'aimait aussi. C'était différent. Mais c'était fort. Puis un peu plus tard ta mère a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre… Une femme. »

Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine et son estomac se resserre plus encore. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de ça.

« Elle t'a trompé ?!

— Je l'ai vécu comme ça en tout cas… Elle m'aimait toujours et ne cessait de me le répéter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare. Elle voulait vivre avec moi, avec nous… Mais elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec cette autre personne. Un jour elle m'a expliquée, qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Qu'elle nous aimait tous les deux… Qu'on était différent et qu'elle nous voulait tous les deux. Avec elle c'était un amour platonique, elle n'était pas attirée sexuellement par cette femme, mais il y avait quelque chose de fort qui se rapprochait de la passion intellectuelle, une communion d'âme selon ses propres mots… Avec moi elle comparait ça à de la tendresse, un refuge, un foyer et le désir physique… Je n'ai jamais réellement accepté la situation avant sa mort. Et je n'arrivais pas à pardonner… Parce que je ne comprenais pas… Même si à partir du moment, où je l'ai laissée avoir cette relation… Elle était bien plus épanouie autant dans la vie que dans notre couple. Comme si, elle m'aimait encore plus… Quand elle est morte, j'ai réalisé qu'elle m'a vraiment toujours aimé… Oui on a vieilli on a changé et nos sentiments avec… Mais elle était toujours là pour moi, toujours là pour nous. Elle était heureuse et me rendait heureux. Et j'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir accepté réellement.

— Tu as… toléré ça ?

— Je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Et je crois que comme l'autre personne était une femme… Je me suis senti moins menacé ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne dis pas que Aomine-kun va te demander ce genre de chose…

— Je pourrai pas…

— Je dis juste que… L'amour est différent pour chacun et qu'il faut l'accepter. Ta mère avait deux non pardon… Trois amours dans sa vie… Et elle en avait besoin. Elle aurait pu ne jamais me le dire… C'était sa meilleure amie, je n'aurai jamais rien soupçonné. Mais elle a voulu être honnête avec moi… Elle se sentait amoureuse d'elle autant que de moi…

— Ça me rendrait fou… Je… Je peux pas imaginer ça… »

Il boit quelques longues gorgées de bière. Partager Daiki lui serait inenvisageable, même avec une femme. Surtout avec une femme qui représente l'idéal de vie de tout homme « normal ».

« Et tu n'as pas à le faire… Je veux juste illustrer le fait que Aomine-kun a peut-être des sentiments pour son ex, il en a eu en tout cas, mais qu'il t'aime et que tu ne peux pas mesurer la portée de ses sentiments pour toi… Et que tu ne le pourras jamais. On a tous une façon d'aimer différente. Et qu'il faut que tu acceptes ça et que tu lui fasses confiance… L'important c'est qu'il veuille être avec toi et qu'il te choisisse toi aujourd'hui.

— Je sais… »

Il reste silencieux un long moment en buvant sa bière. Il pense à Daiki et à Lola. Il a envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Il sait que Daiki a toujours des sentiments forts pour elle. Il se lève pour débarrasser et s'occuper.

« C'était qui ?

— Qui ?

— La femme dont maman était amoureuse ?

— Hm… Une artiste assez connue dans le coin. Tu vois les photos de toi et ta mère dans le couloir.

— Oui…

— Ce sont des photos prises par cette femme. »

Son père sourit et se lève aussi pour l'aider à ranger.

« Je te donnerai ses coordonnées si tu veux…

— Ouais… »

**AOMINE**

Il reste un long moment assis devant sa bière à ne rien faire. Il veut partir d'ici et rentrer chez lui mais il est comme paralysé. Il a mal au ventre, il entend son cœur cogner sourdement dans sa poitrine, et bien entendu, son dos le tire méchamment. Ce n'est pas franchement comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose, mais... Il a l'impression de s'être fait larguer une deuxième fois. Et ça fait mal. Il éprouve de nouveau ce profond sentiment de perte et même s'il est d'accord avec Lola sur le fond, son angoisse de la solitude, du rejet et de la perte lui glace la poitrine.

Il ferme les yeux et avale sa bière d'une traite.

_T'es pas tout seul, abruti._

Non, c'est vrai. Lola va continuer sa vie, et lui la sienne. Et elle a raison, c'est mieux comme ça. Alors pourquoi il se sent aussi faible et triste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse d'admettre l'évidence ? Il a l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin, ce soir. Il a bien conscience comme c'est ironique pour un mec comme lui, qui fuit et s'isole au moindre problème, d'avoir aussi peur de la solitude. Mais il sait aussi que provoquer son pire cauchemar, c'est cesser de vivre dans l'appréhension. Le plus ironique, cela dit, c'est qu'il n'a pas cherché à s'éloigner de Lola. Il n'a pas saboté leur relation. Elle s'est juste terminée parce qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas. Et c'est dur à admettre... C'est pour ça qu'il préfère que tout soit de sa faute. Parce que comme ça, il se dit que tout dépend de lui, qu'il est la seule raison pour ses échecs. Et il sait ainsi qui est son ennemi et à qui s'en prendre.

Mais c'est aussi une logique destructrice qui ne règle rien et n'apaise rien, et il ne peut plus se reposer là-dessus.

_« Compte par sur moi pour te donner des raisons de flinguer le bonheur que t'as maintenant. »_

Oui, car ça aurait été plus facile. Elle le connaît bien. Elle sait qu'il a peur. Peur de perdre Taiga, peur de s'être trompé, peur que tout s'effondre.

Provoquer son pire cauchemar, c'est cesser de vivre dans l'appréhension.

Non. Il refuse de faire ça avec Taiga. Il faudra vivre avec l'appréhension. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était le seul à en éprouver, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en ouvrir à Taiga, alors...

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici assis comme un idiot à te laisser bouffer par l'angoisse et la peine ?_

Il acquiesce à ses propres pensées. Il prend son courage à deux mains et se lève, laissant un billet sur la table. Comme un zombie, il rejoint la rue, hèle un taxi. Les émotions de ce dernier rendez-vous ont fichu un beau bordel dans sa tête et il nage en pleine confusion. C'est quand le taxi le dépose qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il a donné l'adresse de Taiga. Il hésite un peu, mais se dit que ça devait être un acte manqué de sa part. Peu importe si c'est une bonne décision ou pas. Maintenant, il est là, et il n'a aucune envie de retraverser la ville.

Il regarde l'heure : il n'est pas très tard. Taiga doit sûrement être encore avec son père. Il n'a ni les clefs ni le code. Il fait les cents pas pendant un moment, et s'assoit finalement par terre près de l'entrée. Il regarde sans trop les voir les voitures et les gens passer dans la rue, espérant que Taiga ne va pas rester dormir chez son père.

**KAGAMI**

Ils discutent de tout et de rien en terminant de ranger la cuisine. Il regarde régulièrement l'heure et pour la troisième fois de la soirée son téléphone, même si la sonnerie est bien active et qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ait pu rater un message. Son père se moque gentiment.

« Tu attends des nouvelles d'Aomine ?

— Hm... Mais j'suis pas vraiment sûr d'en avoir. Au fait, je me disais que... Je pourrais te le présenter semaine prochaine.

— Oh mais ce serait avec plaisir ! La première fois que tu me présentes quelqu'un !

— Te moque pas !

— Oui oui. Alors ici chez toi ? Resto ? Quand ?

— Oh... J'sais pas je vais voir avec Daiki comme il le sent... Je te tiens au courant ok ?

— Parfait. Tu veux boire un thé regarder un truc à la télé ?

— Nan merci papa... J'crois que je vais rentrer... P'tet aller courir un peu. J'ai eu envie d'aller surfer toute la journée.

— Ok. Tu vois t'es vraiment comme ta mère... Tu tiens pas en place.

— Je te prends les clés de la voiture du coup... Je viendrais la chercher demain mais ça m'évitera de remonter.

— Oui pas de soucis. »

Il enfile ses baskets, salue son père et descend dans la rue. Il regarde une dernière fois son téléphone, pas de nouvelles de Daiki. Il s'inquiète, il est presque vingt-deux heures. Ils ont dû finir de parler non ? Peut-être pas après tout... Ou alors juste Daiki a envie d'être seul et ce serait compréhensible. Demain. Demain ça ira mieux et Daiki l'appellera. Il met de la musique son casque sur les oreilles, pose son skate au sol et il file sur les trottoirs. Il ne va lui falloir qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre son appartement.

**AOMINE**

Il commence à avoir froid. Il ne sait pas si Taiga va rentrer, il devrait lui envoyer un texto pour être sûr, mais il se sent con. Il se dit qu'il va attendre encore un peu. Si Taiga a l'intention de revenir chez lui ce soir... alors il ne va sûrement pas tarder. Assis dans son coin, capuche sur la tête, il jette de fréquents regards à chaque extrémité de la rue, déçu à chaque fois qu'un taxi s'arrête non loin et que ce n'est pas Taiga qui en sort.

**KAGAMI**

Un bon gros morceau de metal dans les oreilles. Il file et slalom entre les passants, il y a du monde ce soir en ville. Il arrive bientôt devant son immeuble, il s'arrête récupère son skate au vol et se dirige vers la porte de l'immeuble sans vraiment faire attention autour de lui, absorbé par la musique.

**AOMINE**

Il manque de louper Taiga qui arrive à toute vitesse sur son skate, isolé de son environnement par le casque. Mince, il va lui foutre la trouille maintenant... Il se lève quand même et pose une main sur son épaule au moment où il s'approche de l'interphone pour taper son code.

**KAGAMI**

Il se retourne vivement, poings serrés, prêt à se défendre si...

« D-dai ? »

**AOMINE**

Ouf, il est passé près de se manger une mandale !

« Ouais... Hm... Désolé de pas avoir prévenu... J'avais pas non plus exactement prévu de venir mais... J'avais envie de te voir... »

**KAGAMI**

Daiki a l'air frigorifié, épuisé et déprimé, en grande forme en somme. Il passe un bras autour de son épaule et le serre contre lui en retirant son casque.

« T'excuses pas... Tu viens quand tu veux. J't'ai dit j'suis là pour toi... »

Il compose le code de l'immeuble, une main posée sur la nuque fraîche de Daiki. Mais depuis combien de temps il attend ? Il n'a pas une seule seconde pensé que Daiki pourrait débarquer chez lui. Il pousse la porte de l'immeuble et l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

**AOMINE**

Il le suit, soulagé qu'il soit rentré finalement. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il aurait fait autrement. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas revenir chez lui et passer la nuit tout seul.

Ils montent dans l'ascenseur et il en profite pour enlacer Taiga et le serrer contre lui.

« J'suis content que tu sois rentré... murmure-t-il contre son épaule, ses bras verrouillés autour de sa taille. J'me disais que tu dormirais peut-être chez ton père... Ça s'est bien passé le dîner au fait ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il le serre tendrement de son bras libre et effleure sa tempe de ses lèvres.

« Oui. Ça s'est bien passé… Mon père était surpris pour nous, mais content. Et j'ai appris quelques trucs surprenants sur mes parents. »

L'ascenseur s'arrête et il l'entraîne avec lui dans le couloir, il sort sa clé pour ouvrir rapidement sa porte et s'engouffrer dans l'appartement. Il laisse tout tomber par terre sans précaution pour le serrer contre lui de ses deux bras. Il hésite légèrement, mais il murmure doucement.

« Et toi… Ça s'est passé comment ?

— Bien... objectivement, bien... C'est juste... C'était dur. J'ai voulu rentrer et puis... sans faire exprès j'ai donné ton adresse au taxi. Et j'me suis dit que c'était pas plus mal... Alors du coup j't'ai attendu.

— Ok... »

Il est soulagé. Soulagé que Daiki soit venu à lui, soulagé de ne pas avoir à attendre le lendemain pour le voir et avoir des nouvelles. Il n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit c'est sûr.

« Fallait pas hésiter à envoyer un message... J'serais rentré plus tôt... En fait... J'attendais ton message... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

— Je sais pas trop... une heure peut-être... Mais j'voulais pas te déranger. Et puis... j'me suis senti un peu con à débarquer comme ça... tout ça parce que... J'me sens triste à cause de mon ex... J'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Mais tu vois j'suis resté quand même. J'avais pas envie d'être tout seul. J'avais... vraiment envie de te serrer dans mes bras. »

Il masse doucement sa nuque et retire ses chaussures sans le lâcher.

« T'as bien fait… Bien-sûr que c'était une bonne idée… J'suis content que tu sois là… Moi aussi j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras. »

Il souffle plus doucement, timidement, presque honteusement.

« Je suis soulagé que tu sois là… J'avais peur que… Tu veuilles rester tout seul… »

Il se racle un peu la gorge et sourit.

« Allez enlève tes chaussures on va pas rester dans l'entrée… T'as l'air crevé… Tu veux boire quelque chose pour te réchauffer ?

— Ouais j'veux bien, merci. »

Le brun se déchausse à son tour. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne un peu embarrassé.

« Rester seul... bah j'croyais que c'était ce que je voudrais aussi... Pour réfléchir... digérer... Mais en fait... j'ai juste besoin de toi... »

Il sourit tendrement et lui prend la main pour l'emmener avec lui au salon.

« C'est ok love… C'est très bien comme ça… Tisane ? Thé ? Café ?

— Hm... Un p'tit café ça me réconforte toujours. Et non t'inquiète, c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de dormir ! »

**AOMINE**

Il rit un peu. Ça lui fait du bien d'être ici. Dans un endroit où il se sent en sécurité. Où il est toujours le bienvenu. Il se sent vulnérable ce soir, mais Taiga est là et ne lui en veut pas de venir avec ses problèmes. Il s'assoit dans le canapé et soupire de soulagement. On est mieux là que par terre sur le bitume.

**KAGAMI**

Dans la cuisine, il s'affaire autour de la machine à café et la bouilloire. Il observe son petit ami du coin de l'oeil. Il est vraiment content de le voir là. Doucement, le nœud qui serrait son estomac se détend. Il craignait vraiment un nouvel isolement de son homme mais Daiki n'a pas fui. Daiki est venu à lui. Daiki a besoin de lui. Réalisé tout ça brise une partie de ses inquiétudes et ses insécurités. Il est vraiment soulagé que Daiki se sente suffisamment en confiance pour débarquer chez lui à l'improviste quand il va mal.

Il remplit les tasses et le rejoint au salon. Il récupère son sac dans l'entrée et fouille pour sortir le sac dans lequel il a rangé les CDs qu'il voulait lui faire écouter. Il revient s'installer à côté de lui et poser le sac sur la table avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tiens… J'ai retrouvé ça dans ma chambre chez mon père… J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

— Oh... Thanks, c'est gentil... »

**AOMINE**

Il attrape les CDs et les examine.

« Ah ouais... Y a plein de trucs intéressants effectivement... »

Définitivement, c'était une bonne idée de venir ici. Penser à autre chose, passer du temps avec Taiga. Se rappeler et avoir la preuve qu'il n'est pas seul. Lola est partie mais Taiga ne l'a pas abandonné. Son bras autour de lui, sa proximité physique, l'apaisent et diminuent la peine qu'il éprouve.

« Ah ça je connais pas mais ça a l'air sympa... Et j'ai entendu parler de ce truc... Y a trop plein de trucs que je connais pas encore bien en musique en fait...

— Et t'as tout le temps de découvrir. »

Taiga montre un des CDs qu'il tient dans la main.

« Celui-là j'l'ai tellement écouté, c'est vraiment un truc que j'adore. Rage ce sont des gars d'ici en plus ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il ne sait pas si détourner son attention est la bonne chose à faire. Mais il se dit que si Daiki a envie de parler de Lola et de leur discussion il le fera. Pour l'instant, il est là avec lui plus qu'il ne l'a pas été de tout le reste de la journée… Alors il a envie d'en profiter. Et puis, il se rend compte qu'il est vraiment soulagé de ne pas dormir seul ce soir. Il se sent soudain fatigué lui aussi. Il a envie de se cacher sous la couette et de juste serrer son homme contre lui. Il repense à la conversation qu'il a eu avec son père. Daiki est visiblement très attaché encore à Lola, mais ce soir il est avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**AOMINE**

« Ah ok... Bah on pourra écouter ça ce week-end. »

Il repose les CDs et prend une gorgée de café, chaude, amère, réconfortante. Il pose une main sur la cuisse de Taiga et la caresse doucement.

« Et j'ai vu que t'as récupéré ton skate aussi ? Ça y est, marre du taxi ? »

Taiga sourit.

« Mon père habite vraiment pas loin… Alors ça se fait bien à pieds ou en skate. J'avais pas prévu à la base mais en le voyant j'ai eu envie de le prendre. J'ai failli récupérer ma première balle de basket aussi. Mais elle est trop vielle, impossible de jouer avec.

— Ah t'as gardé ça... T'es sentimental... »

Il dit ça comme un simple constat, mais ça lui plaît.

« Sentimental ? J'sais pas… La balle c'est ma mère qui me l'a offerte peu de temps avant qu'elle parte. Alors je suppose que ça dépend… J'suis pas très matérialiste… Mais y'a deux trois trucs auxquels je tiens… »

**KAGAMI**

Il se mordille la lèvre en sentant ses joues chauffées quand il complète :

« Comme j'ai toujours gardé la paire de basket que tu m'as filé… Elle est aussi chez mon père d'ailleurs… »

**AOMINE**

Il l'écoute, surpris et ému d'entendre qu'il a gardé ses baskets. Tout ça lui semble si lointain… Pourtant, ce n'était qu'il y a quelques années. Hier, presque. Il détourne ses pensées du passé, cependant, pour se concentrer sur le présent.

« Et donc... tu me disais que ton père était content pour nous alors ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as appris d'intéressant sur tes parents ? »

KAGAMI

Il sourit et répond pour oublier son embarras.

« Ouais mon père est content parce que… J'avais l'air heureux quand je parlais de toi. »

Mais concernant la seconde question il hésite un peu. Il n'a pas encore vraiment digéré la nouvelle et il ne sait pas encore quoi en penser.

« Et j'ai appris… Un truc qui me laisse assez choqué… Ma mère entretenait une relation amoureuse avec sa meilleure amie tout en étant avec mon père. Mon père était au courant et… Tolérait. C'est assez… Déroutant.

— Oh... Ah ouais déroutant en effet... C'est drôle ça... et pourquoi il t'en parle maintenant ?

— Parce que. je lui ai parlé de nous... De ce que je ressens pour toi, de ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais aussi pour Lola... Alors il m'a parlé de ça pour me dire que chacun aime d'une façon différente et que ça évolue avec le temps... Et qu'il faut juste accepter de ne pas maîtriser les sentiments de l'autre et simplement accepter ce qu'on nous donne... Ma mère aimait deux personnes aussi fort au point de ne pas pouvoir en laisser une au profit de l'autre... Même si ça restait différent. Je t'avoue ça me dépasse un peu. Je sais pas comment ma mère pouvait avoir de la place pour deux personnes et encore moins comment mon père a pu accepter de partager. Mais c'était comme ça qu'elle était heureuse et rendait mon père plus heureux...

— Hm... ok... Mais j'pense pas qu'on puisse juste accepter ce qu'on nous donne... Faut savoir trouver ce dont on a besoin aussi... Regarde Lola justement... ça lui allait pas... alors elle est partie... J'y connais pas grand-chose, Taiga... Mais pour nous c'est différent, et... Lola et moi, c'est fini de chez fini. Je... je sais même pas si je la reverrai un jour. Alors... c'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de t'inquiéter de ça.

— Je suis désolé... Même si je sais pas justement pourquoi c'est différent entre nous... En dehors du fait que je sois un mec... Je sais que tu tiens à elle... J'ai pas souhaité que... Tu ne puisses pas la revoir du tout... »

**AOMINE**

Ilreste quelques instants silencieux, fixant sa tasse de café à moitié vide et cherchant à rassembler ses pensées. Lui, il sait en quoi c'est différent, au-delà de l'orientation sexuelle. Car le père de Taiga a raison, il existe différentes façons d'aimer. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment formulé avant, car il essayait de coller à un idéal de couple qui ne lui convenait pas, et se mentait sur ses propres sentiments aussi bien que sur son orientation sexuelle. Il s'humecte les lèvres et commence à parler d'une voix basse :

« C'est différent parce que... J'aurais pu vivre sans elle, entretenir une relation à distance, et continuer à vivre au jour le jour sans rien envisager d'autre. Toi... Tu fais partie de moi. Mes sentiments pour toi sont comme un arbre qui a pris racine en moi. Je ne peux pas envisager de vivre loin de toi. Et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Quand je pense à ce que je ferai dans six mois, dans un an, même dans dix... Je me vois avec toi. La conversation que j'ai eu avec elle ce soir m'a aidé à comprendre ça. Tout ce que je viens de te dire... C'était ce qu'elle voulait avec moi. Et moi, c'est ce que je veux avec toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut plus me voir, au moins le temps qu'elle refasse sa vie. Et ça, c'était pas ce que moi je voulais. Je te l'ai dit je crois, j'espérais qu'on puisse rester amis. Mais je comprends et respecte sa décision. Et puis j'en ai peut-être besoin aussi. Pour me concentrer sur toi et sur nous. »

**KAGAMI**

Ses mots lui réchauffent le coeur et achèvent de lever des doutes qu'il gardait ancrer au fond de lui ce soir. Il sourit et souffle.

« Tu me dis dix ans… Et j'ai pas envie de fuir… J'crois que ça veut dire que je suis complètement dingue de toi… Je comprends pour Lola et j'espère que quand le temps aura passé un peu vous pourrez être amis. »

Il serre doucement la main de son homme dans la sienne, il ne sait pas comment exprimer ses pensées.

« Différentes façons d'aimer… Ouais. Je pense que j'ai compris que tu étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, qu'il n'aurait pas suffit qu'elle soit un mec pour que ça marche entre vous. Mais tu as quand même des sentiments très forts pour elle… Au point de te sentir vraiment coupable pour ce qui s'est passé et d'avoir voulu me sortir de ta vie. Et j'crois que c'est surtout ça qui me faisait peur que tu culpabilises encore et que tu t'éloignes de moi… Et c'est sûr cette peur pour moi est accentuée par mon vécu… Je t'ai senti tellement loin aujourd'hui, que ça m'a fait peur. J'ai toujours cette putain de peur qu'on m'abandonne… C'est pas de ta faute… ça vient de moi… Parce que moi non plus j'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Moi aussi je découvre qu'on aime différemment… J'ai vraiment aimé Levi, vraiment été amoureux pour le coup... Et pourtant, ça a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi... Je sais même pas comment l'exprimer... C'est intense, c'est vivant, réel... J'ai l'impression d'être complet... D'être juste moi quand je suis avec toi… »

Daiki hoche la tête et lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai très peur de l'abandon. Ça me poursuit depuis que je suis gamin et ça m'a fait prendre beaucoup de mauvaises décisions dans ma vie. Et t'avais pas tout à fait tort d'avoir peur que je culpabilise et que je m'éloigne à nouveau. C'est ce que j'aurais probablement fait... y a encore une semaine... Mais plus maintenant. J'suis pas en train de te dire que je culpabilise pas, mais j'vais pas te fuir. Par contre ça peut m'arriver comme aujourd'hui, quand j'suis préoccupé, de pas être réceptif et de pas pouvoir être proche de toi. Ça voudra pas dire que ça doit te faire peur. Parce que je compte pas partir, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Je l'ai pressenti... et ça s'est confirmé petit à petit, et maintenant je le sais... Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut fuir ou simplement oublier ou mettre de côté. Alors j'suis heureux... que tu éprouves quelque chose de similaire.

— J'essaierai de pas flipper quand t'es pas réceptif... Promis... Mais ce sera pas facile. »

Il embrasse tendrement la tempe de son homme et repose sa tasse vide pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il est vraiment content que son homme soit venu.

« Merci d'être là ce soir... »

**AOMINE**

Il entoure Taiga de ses bras et inspire son odeur, le front posé sur son épaule. Il se raccroche à lui, à sa présence, à la stabilité qu'il lui offre. Il est son point d'ancrage, sa certitude, son avenir. Il respire doucement, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur, et fait le vide dans sa tête.

« C'est rien... J'suis venu pour des raisons très égoïstes... C'est moi qui te remercie d'être là pour moi...

— Je serais toujours là pour toi... »

La main de Taiga se pose sur sa nuque, massante.

« Tu veux aller te glisser sous la couette ?

— Ouais... Bonne idée. »

Il ne bouge pas tout de suite cependant, profitant encore un peu de l'étreinte, les yeux clos. Puis, il se défait doucement de ses bras et se frotte les yeux. La soirée a été longue et éprouvante, et il est soulagé d'y mettre un terme en retrouvant l'obscurité de la chambre et le confort du lit près de Taiga.

Il se lève en entraînant son homme dans son sillage jusqu'à la chambre. Il ne perd pas de temps et se déshabille en vitesse avant de se lover sous la couette.

Taiga l'y rejoint sans attendre. Il le prend doucement dans ses bras et embrasse tendrement son front.

« Bonne nuit Daiki. »

Le brun soupire de contentement, caressant doucement le dos de Taiga.

« Good night love... »

Il ferme les yeux et se laisser bercer par le souffle de son homme. Il reste longtemps éveillé, juste à écouter sa respiration qui habille le silence. Ses pensées dérivent mais aucune ne s'attarde, elles le traversent comme de fragiles nuages de printemps. Des inquiétudes persistent, mais ses émotions se sont apaisées, et il finit, doucement, par se laisser aller au sommeil.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki s'est endormi. Il continue pourtant à masser sa nuque. Il est soulagé que cette journée soit terminée. Encore un peu sous le choc de la révélation de son père, mais surtout il est rassuré que Daiki soit là avec lui. Il avait angoissé toute la journée de sentir Daiki loin de lui. Alors le voir débarquer ainsi à l'improviste est un vrai soulagement. Ce geste est très symbolique. Que Daiki soit naturellement venu vers lui le rassure énormément et est un peu la preuve qu'il est vraiment important pour lui. Pas qu'il ne croit pas ses mots, mais les mots s'intellectualisent. Daiki est arrivé devant sa porte sans réfléchir. C'est pas sa tête qu'il l'a poussé jusqu'à lui. Et il en est profondément ému.

Il embrasse ses cheveux et ferme les yeux. Le sommeil tarde à venir, alors simplement il veille sur celui de son homme. Quelque part il est content que cette page pour Daiki soit tournée, il veut construire quelque chose de pur avec lui, il ne veut pas que leur relation soit basée sur du flou. Il devrait sûrement lui aussi faire face à son passé pour faire les choses biens. Mais il a encore trop de colère et de rancoeur pour pouvoir y faire face et il n'est pas sûr de ce que ça pourrait lui apporter.

Ses pensées dérivent et se transforment bientôt en rêves alors qu'il rejoint son homme dans le sommeil.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello !**

**Et voilà le chapitre du dimanche !**

**Celui-là il a un petit air de vacances et on espère qu'il vous fera apprécier ce dimanche tout en douceur !**

**C'est un joli chapitre parfait pour fêter l'AoKagaDay et un bel anniversaire à l'une des moitié de Maagi !**

**Merci à tous de nous suivre sur cette aventure !**

**Stella : Merci pour ta review ! Oui pauvre Lola mais c'est une fille forte elle s'en remettra et c'est une battante :) effectivement pour la mère de Kagami comme tu dis, on n'a pas à juger chacun vit les choses comme il le veut !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il n'a pas son portable avec lui mais à en juger par la lumière qui filtre par les stores... Ce doit être l'aube. Il a fait des rêves étranges toute la nuit. Il n'en retient que des bribes, il sait qu'ils impliquaient Lola mais n'arrive pas à se souvenir avec précision. Ces rêves lui laissent un profond sentiment de malaise qui lui glace l'estomac. Il referme les yeux, et comme la veille avant de s'endormir, il se concentre sur la respiration de Taiga près de lui.

Et doucement, à mesure que son esprit s'éclaircit que les impressions oniriques se dissipent, il éprouve quelque chose d'étrange, comme une sorte de vide. C'est différent de ce qu'il a connu à plusieurs reprises ces derniers temps, cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, à commencer par la capacité à ressentir. Non, cette fois c'est un vide qui ressemble à une page blanche, à un premier jour, à une aurore... au début de quelque chose.

Il se tourne vers Taiga et observe sa silhouette endormie et son impression s'accentue. Comme si l'histoire ne débutait vraiment qu'à partir de maintenant pour eux deux. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il se sent prêt. Il y a quelque chose de plus solide en lui, quelque chose de neuf, qui vient d'émerger, en dépit de sa mauvaise nuit de sommeil.

Il pose un baiser léger sur l'épaule de son homme et se lève. Il enfile un jogging et va lancer la machine à café. Pendant qu'elle toussote dans le silence matinal, il inspecte l'appartement et, faute de trouver ce qu'il cherche pour lire de la musique, il insère l'un des CD ramenés par Taiga dans son ordinateur. Il ne met pas le volume trop fort, puis ouvre en grand la baie vitrée. Le matin est encore pâle, un peu brumeux, et l'air frais sur son torse nu lui donne un léger frisson. Il inspire profondément, achevant de dissiper ses mauvais rêves. Puis, il se verse une tasse de café qu'il boit lentement accoudé au muret, le regard dérivant sur la vaste cité qui elle aussi émerge du flou de la nuit. Et elle lui paraît tout aussi neuve que lui, presque comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Lui qui n'a jamais, depuis son premier jour aux States, eu l'impression d'habiter réellement ici, il se sent ce matin comme un voyageur qui vient de déposer ses bagages dans son nouveau chez lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux gêné dans son sommeil. Daiki n'est plus là et sa place est déjà froide. Il est encore tôt. Il panique un peu et se lève, se demandant s'il n'a pas rêvé la soirée de la veille. Il ne s'habille pas et sort de la chambre en caleçon. De la musique provient du salon, il soupire doucement un peu rassuré. Il retrouve Daiki sur la terrasse. Il s'avance doucement et parle d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Dai ? Ça va ? »

**AOMINE**

Il tressaille, surpris au son de la voix de Taiga, mais se retourne en lui souriant.

« Ouais ça va... J'suis juste tombé du lit. »

Il tend le bras et l'attire vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse faire avec plaisir et glisse ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et profitant de sa chaleur. Il caresse doucement son dos.

« Hm... Tombé du lit ? Ça te ressemble pas...

— Ouais... Ne crois pas que ça va devenir une habitude, tu serais déçu ! »

**AOMINE**

Il rit un peu. Il a le cœur presque... léger. Sa nuit a été courte, certes, mais c'est l'un de ces matins où l'on préfère être là pour voir l'aube. Un de ces matins qu'on n'a pas envie de passer sous la couette.

« J'ai fait des cauchemars et je me suis réveillé au lever du jour. Mais je vais bien, vraiment... J'me sens beaucoup mieux qu'hier. »

Il effleure la nuque de Taiga du bout des doigts et reprend une gorgée de café avant d'ajouter :

« Je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de cette discussion avec Lola. J'me sens plus libre maintenant... Non... complètement libre, en fait. C'est un sentiment bizarre... J'crois pas que je l'avais déjà ressenti comme ça avant. »

**KAGAMI**

Il souffle doucement de bien être et resserre un peu son étreinte sur Daiki. Il se détend lentement, rassuré qu'il aille bien. Il embrasse son cou doucement. Les yeux clos, il se sent toujours un peu fatigué. Il est encore très tôt et comme il a dû s'endormir tard dans la nuit… Même s'il a l'habitude de dormir peu, ce matin il n'a pas eu son compte de sommeil. Il ne dirait pas non à profiter de son lit encore un peu, mais il veut surtout profiter des bras de son petit ami.

« D'accord... Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux... »

Il frotte un peu son nez dans son cou et baîlle légèrement.

« T'as mangé ? »

Le brun tourne la tête vers lui et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Nope. T'as faim ?

— Hm... Ça m'arrive de pas avoir faim ? »

Daiki se marre un peu.

« Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis... J'ai jamais été témoin de ce phénomène, en tout cas. Ça me fait penser, c'est vrai cette légende urbaine selon laquelle une fois, toi et ton équipe vous rentriez de match et vous aviez faim mais pas un sou en poche, alors vous vous êtes arrêtés dans un resto où l'assiette était gratuite si on arrivait à la finir, et que t'as non seulement fini la tienne, mais aussi celle de tes coéquipiers ?! »

Il sourit dans le cou de son homme et le mordille doucement.

« Hm… Pas toutes les assiettes… Mais oui j'avais au moins fini celle de Kuroko qui n'avait rien mangé… Tu le connais. Et j'avais dû en finir deux trois autres… Mais j'étais affamé ! »

Le brun rigole franchement maintenant.

« Ah ouais je vois... Je visualise ça très très bien, même ! Le héros de Seirin qui a financé le repas avec son estomac ! »

Il se tourne vers son homme et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Je t'aime. »

Son coeur se met à battre plus fortement. Ce "je t'aime" sonne différemment. Peut-être parce que Daiki semble plus léger. Peut-être parce que la veille, il ne l'avait pas dit. Mais ce "je t'aime" fait vraiment palpiter son coeur. Il sourit et souffle presque timidement contre ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi. »

**AOMINE**

Il embrasse Taiga à nouveau, puis se recule un peu, ses mains glissées dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il observe son visage ensommeillé. Et il a encore envie de l'embrasser, alors il cède à son envie.

« T'es sûr que t'as assez dormi, love ? T'as l'air fatigué.

— Hm… j'crois que j'aurai pu dormir plus longtemps… Mais… j'te cherchais.

— Oh... Ok. Désolé d'avoir raccourci ta nuit. »

Il le regarde encore, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça veut dire que t'as du mal à dormir sans moi, alors ?

— T'excuse pas... C'est rien. »

Taiga se mordille la lèvre.

« Je dirai que je dors mieux avec toi... Et plus longtemps... J'crois que si j'dors pas beaucoup d'habitude... C'est aussi une question de nervosité et... J'suis moins nerveux quand t'es là... »

Daiki effleure du bout des doigts cette lèvre qu'il mordille.

« J'en suis heureux... Moi aussi je suis moins nerveux quand t'es là. »

Il l'observe encore un instant, comme s'il avait du mal ce matin à détacher son regard de lui, comme si, à la façon de la ville qu'il a observée émerger de la brume d'un œil neuf, il voyait aussi Taiga d'une nouvelle façon.

« On va petit-déjeuner, alors ? En plus ma tasse est vide, il m'en faut une autre.

— Ok. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à son homme et s'écarte finalement, un peu à contrecoeur, de ses bras, il y était terriblement bien. Il rougit un peu, le regard qu'il pose sur lui est différent mais il aime ce regard là... Il a l'impression d'y lire encore plus de tendresse et de chaleur si c'est possible. Il trouvait déjà que Daiki le regardait différemment de tous ses ex... mais ce matin c'est encore plus intense.

« J'crois qu'exceptionnellement j'vais prendre un café aussi. Je te laisse gérer ça pendant que j'nous réchauffe un truc à déjeuner ?

— Ok, faisons ça. »

Le brun le suit dans la cuisine et commence à préparer le café tout en chantonnant sur la musique qui passe.

« Hm du coup comme on est levés... On peut aller faire nos courses ce matin. Comme ça on aura le reste de la journée de libre. »

Taiga baîlle et s'étire avant de s'activer à son tour.

« Ouais ok bonne idée. Faut vraiment que j'achète un salon de jardin pour cette terrasse. »

Il fait chauffer du riz et prépare une omelette sucrée au soja, simple et rapide pour le petit déjeuner.

« Yes ! T'as une terrasse super agréable, dommage de pas en profiter ! Même si la mienne est mieux parce qu'on voit la mer !

— Mais ma terrasse est plus grande ! »

Il tire la langue et lui fait un clin d'oeil. Daiki lui tend sa tasse et s'appuie contre un plan de travail pour déguster son propre café en attendant que le repas soit prêt.

« Et j'vais m'acheter une plante verte, tiens ! Enfin une du genre qu'il faut jamais arroser, quoi ! Sinon elle fera pas long feu chez moi... Mais c'est sympa les plantes vertes. »

Taiga écoute son homme et boit une gorgée de café en grimaçant. Il lui faut toujours une ou deux gorgées pour s'habituer au fort goût de cette boisson.

« Hm... C'est vrai que les plantes c'est sympa. J'aime bien ça... Mais j'y connais rien. T'as raison j'en prendrai peut-être une aussi.

— T'as qu'à prendre un cactus ! Ça ira bien avec ton côté grognon ! Et pas besoin de l'entretenir, donc pas besoin d'y connaître quoi que ce soit !

— Oi ! Qui tu traites de grognon ?! Parle pour toi ! »

Il sert des bols de riz et y ajoute l'omelette.

« C'est prêt love. »

Il boit encore quelques gorgées de café. ça passe un peu mieux. Il emmène les bols et sa tasse dans le salon. Daiki le rejoint en rigolant.

« Cette réaction virulente prouve la justesse de mon analyse. Alors que moi, regarde-moi ! Un vrai rayon de soleil ! La douceur incarnée ! »

Le brun s'assoit toujours en se marrant et s'attaque à son petit déjeuner. Quand lui il manque de s'étouffer avec son café en rigolant.

« Idiot ! Genre t'es la méchante chenille qui s'est transformée en joli papillon ? T'as bu un truc avant de te coucher ou quoi ? »

Il renifle son café.

« T'es sûr qu'il y a que du café là-dedans ?

— Hm... Qui sait ?... J'imagine que tu le découvriras plus tard ! »

Daiki lui adresse un clin d'œil équivoque.

**AOMINE**

Il pressent qu'il va vite s'habituer à ces petits-déjeuners à deux. Et pas seulement parce que Taiga cuisine bien ! Il a envie de tous ces moments qu'ils ont encore eu si peu d'occasions de passer ensemble, de ces petits instants de calme et de complicité, où ils peuvent se chamailler tranquillement. Souvent, il a tendance à oublier qu'ils ont peu de vécu ensemble, et il veut rattraper tout ça. Et ce sera peut-être même facile... Car après tout, un matin comme celui-là... Il a l'impression qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours et qu'ils ont déjà eu ce genre de conversation un tas de fois, mais en en profitant encore comme au premier jour.

Taiga se marre doucement et se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bon app' ! »

Le tigre avale ses dernières gorgées de café et s'attaque avec appétit à son bol.

« Hm... Il faisait faim.

— Yep, répond le brun entre deux bouchées. Elle est vachement bonne ton omelette. C'est la première fois que j'en mange une préparée comme ça depuis que j'habite ici, et ça fait plaisir !

— Ah ben... Tu vas pouvoir t'y habituer... C'est souvent ce que je prépare pour le petit dej. Vu que j'ai moins le temps de cuisiner le matin. »

Taiga engloutit rapidement son bol et se lève pour aller se resservir.

Daiki le regarde faire, amusé. Il n'a pas encore fini et prend son temps pour déguster.

« Au fait sinon, à part du shopping, t'avais des trucs de prévu ce week-end ?

— De prévu... Non pas vraiment... Mais j'ai bien envie d'aller surfer. »

Le tigre revient avec son deuxième bol s'installer à côté de lui et lui adresse un sourire.

« Mais p'tet que t'avais un truc à me proposer... Enfin si tu es toujours ok pour qu'on passe le week-end ensemble. »

Daiki sourit.

« Ouais. J'suis ok. Un peu plus qu'ok. Beaucoup plus qu'ok, en fait. »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser, puis consent à le lâcher pour le laisser finir son petit-déjeuner.

« Et ok pour le surf. Enfin, j't'encouragerai, quoi ! J'ferai ta groupie. Et, hm... Moi y a un bien un truc que j'ai envie de faire, mais… »

Il rougit un peu.

« Tu vas sûrement te foutre de ma gueule mais je rêve d'y aller depuis que j'ai débarqué à L.A. et j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion...

— Hm? Dis moi... Promis je me moque pas.

— J'veux aller au zoo ! Y en a un qui a les plus grands crocodiles du monde ! C'est marqué sur la brochure ! Et puis tu vois... les crocodiles c'est un peu comme des dinosaures, alors… »

Taiga éclate de rire.

« Nan ! Nan ! J'me moque pas ! J'trouve juste trop mignon ton enthousiasme pour ce genre de choses. »

Il se penche pour embrasser son épaule nue.

« Avoue que tu veux me faire tomber amoureux de toi encore un peu plus...

— C'est possible... »

Il lui adresse un sourire en coin.

« Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je sois fan de crocodiles et que j'veux aller au zoo ! »

Taiga rit de nouveau.

« Ok ok ! On va au zoo ! T'as une préférence cet après-midi ou demain ?

— Hm... Plutôt plage cet après-midi ? J'ai envie de prendre le soleil aujourd'hui... comme un crocodile, tiens !

— Ok ! Hm... Ou comme un gros chat... Ou une panthère ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il termine son deuxième bol et s'étire.

« On s'habille et on y va ? Faut repasser chez mon père récupérer la voiture mais c'est pas loin. »

Il se lève pour débarrasser la table.

« Ok ça marche ! »

Daiki avale le fond de sa tasse et se lève à son tour avant de disparaître pour s'habiller et faire un brin de toilette.

Il est vraiment heureux de la tournure que prend ce week-end. Le café lui a fait du bien. Il fait rapidement la vaisselle puis va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller lui aussi. Il enfile un jean et un débardeur un peu moulant, il fait chaud aujourd'hui et il veut plaire à son petit ami.

**AOMINE**

Une fois prêt, il rejoint son homme dans l'entrée et détaille sa tenue avec un regard appréciateur.

« T'es plutôt hot, love… »

Il s'approche et l'enlace, laissant courir ses mains en bas de son dos et sur ses fesses. C'est encore nouveau pour lui, cette liberté dont il profite maintenant, pouvoir laisser son désir s'exprimer, pouvoir regarder, pouvoir toucher... Et ça le rend bêtement heureux. Aujourd'hui il ne pense plus à l'avenir, aux difficultés qu'ils ont déjà évoquées ensemble... Il pense juste à passer une journée avec l'homme qu'il aime.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Il aime quand Daiki découvre son corps avec désir.

« Hm... Content que tu apprécies... C'était un peu le but... Histoire qu'à un moment de cette journée... Tu aies peut être envie de moi. »

Il pique un baiser sur ses lèvres, enfile une veste et glisse dans ses poches portefeuille, portable et clés.

« Go ?

— C'est une certitude que j'aurai envie de toi, love... J'ai déjà envie de toi... Mais il va falloir qu'on remette ça à plus tard. »

Daiki l'embrasse encore et souligne ses propos en palpant ses fesses plus fermement, puis s'écarte avant de trop s'échauffer et ouvre la porte.

« Allez, go ! »

Taiga rigole et vient lui peloter les fesses avant de franchir à son tour la porte et la fermer derrière eux.

« Ça te va d'aller à pieds chez mon père ? Y'en à pour quinze minutes. »

— Yes pas soucis ! »

**AOMINE**

Ils descendent aussi à pieds, dévalant les escaliers avant de sortir dans la rue ensoleillée. Il refoule un désir un peu étrange de prendre la main de Taiga dans la sienne, et à la place, fourre ses mains dans ses poches. Il observe la rue autour de lui, dans ce quartier qu'il n'a pas encore pris le temps de connaître ou de bien repérer. Il se demande s'il y trouvera aussi son épicerie préférée ou sa pizzéria préférée comme chez lui, et la pensée le fait sourire.

**KAGAMI**

La bonne humeur de Daiki est communicative et lui donne un maximum d'énergie ce matin. Il ne glisse pas sa main dans celle de son homme parce que même si ici ce n'est pas si rare, ils peuvent aussi être reconnus et il reste leurs carrières à préserver. Mais il en a furieusement envie malgré tout alors à défaut, il reste très près de lui pour sentir son épaule frôler la sienne. En passant devant des boutiques qu'il connaît et apprécie il fait quelques commentaires, ici une pâtisserie française, là un italien où il venait manger régulièrement avec son père quand il était gosse, plus loin un fleuriste qui était une confiserie quand il était gamin... Il est facile de constater qu'ils sont dans le quartier coréen avec les nombreux restaurants et boutiques asiatiques qu'ils croisent. Et soudain il a une idée et s'illumine.

« Tiens attends on va prendre par là... Faut que je te montre un truc. »

Il pose sa main sur le bas du dos de son homme pour lui donner lui indiquer la direction. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour le toucher. Il explique que son père habite quelques rues plus loin, à cinq minutes en skate. Oui ce détail est important parce que à l'époque du collège pour lui tout devait être à 'portée' de skate. Ils arrivent enfin sur un bâtiment à deux étages, autour duquel s'étend une grande cours de bitumes et d'espace herbeux tout ça cloîtré derrière de grandes grilles en fer. Ici, quelques bancs, là des panneaux de basket, plus loin un garage à vélo. Et un écriteau sur la grille qui indique le nom du bâtiment et son utilité. Taiga sourit.

« C'est mon collège. Je sais... Rien de fou... Mais juste après dans la rue y'a une boutique qui devrait te plaire. Enfin... Si elle y est toujours. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en observant le bâtiment, essayant d'imaginer le jeune Taiga y évoluer. Il pourrait presque le voir derrière l'une des fenêtres, le menton dans la main, contemplant avec envie les paniers de basket dans la cour. Il apprécie la balade dans le passé de Taiga et se dit qu'un jour, il aura peut-être l'occasion de lui montrer aussi les lieux de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il se tourne vers son homme en souriant :

« Ok, montre-moi cette boutique alors. »

Taiga l'entraîne avec lui un peu plus loin dans une rue adjacente. Ils arrivent devant un petit magasin vintage devant lequel s'étalent des tables sur tréteaux avec des bacs dans lesquels sont stockés pêle-mêle des jeux vidéos, des CD, des DVD, des livres et des BD.

« Il y un rayon vinyl à l'intérieur et je crois même qu'il vendait des platines. »

Il s'illumine en découvrant la boutique. C'est exactement ce genre d'endroit qu'il cherchait. Il adore les magasins d'occasion où l'on ne sait jamais à l'avance quel trésor on va dénicher. C'est un peu comme de fouiller dans le grenier familial et découvrir un bouquin d'enfance oublié, ou un disque mythique que les parents ont à tort remisé aux archives...

« Je fouillais tout le temps dans le grenier quand j'étais gamin. Ça me rappelle ce genre de trucs », confie-t-il à Taiga tout en s'approchant des étalages pour les inspecter.

Il s'intéresse particulièrement aux disques et découvre quelques bandes-originales de vieux jeux vidéo qui lui donnent un gros coup de nostalgie.

« Wah, c'est trop cool ! » s'enthousiasme-t-il avant d'entrer dans la boutique, ses CD à la main.

À l'intérieur, il règne un véritable capharnaüm comme il les aime. Il part aussitôt explorer le rayon des vinyles.

**KAGAMI**

Il le suit et le regarde faire. Il aime découvrir de nouvelles choses qu'il ignore concernant Daiki. Le grenier ? Il est arrivé ici avec ses parents il avait à peine deux ans il ne connaît pas ce genre de bric à brac personnel. Ils étaient arrivés aux Etats-Unis avec rien pour refaire leur vie.

Adolescent, il venait dans ce genre de boutique parce que tout était d'occasion et donc moins cher. Il a toujours vécu dans ce quartier mais pas toujours dans des appartements de haut standing. Il fût un temps où il fallait compter les dépenses, il a toujours gardé des habitudes de cette époque. Même si aujourd'hui, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour lui, il n'est toujours pas quelqu'un de dépensier.

Il flâne et regarde quelques albums, mais il laisse surtout son homme se faire plaisir. Les propriétaires de la boutique ont changé, mais la déco est restée sensiblement la même, conférant au lieu une ambiance et une odeur similaires qui lui laissent un petit goût de nostalgie plutôt plaisant. Il se sent chez lui et il est heureux de partager ça avec Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il continue à farfouiller dans cette antre aux merveilles, son regard sans cesse attiré par de nouvelles œuvres. Il écarquille les yeux en tombant sur un vinyle des Pink Floyd.

« Ok, obligé je craque pour me racheter une platine... »

Il montre à Taiga un 33 tours de _The Wall_.

« Ce genre de trucs ça colle parfaitement avec le côté rétro et un peu déglingué du son vinyle. Et pareil pour ça ! » ajoute-t-il en repérant un vieux disque des Rolling Stones. « Oh, et Led Zep, obligé... Ouais, ouais, je sais, j'ai des goûts de vieux... »

Taiga rigole et déniche un vieux truc dans le fond d'une boîte qu'il lui tend. Un petit Sex Pistols il peut pas faire sa collection sans un disque des Sex Pistols.

« Ouais un peu mais bon... On les aime les vieux ! Ils ont révolutionné la musique quand même. »

Daiki prend le disque que lui montre Taiga et sourit.

« Ouais t'as raison. Bon bah c'est décidé, je prends tout ! »

Il se dirige vers le comptoir avec ses vinyles et ses CD et demande au vendeur s'il a une platine à lui vendre aussi, et coup de chance, oui. Il paie ses articles et se retourne vers son homme :

« Bon, bah c'est déjà pas mal pour commencer ma collection !

— Ouais j'pense que c'est un bon début. »

**KAGAMI**

Il l'aide à porter ses achats et ils quittent la boutique. Ils rejoignent rapidement l'immeuble de son père. Il tape le code et se dirige vers les escaliers pour descendre au parking situé en sous-sol. Il charge les achats dans le pick-up et il profite du lieu désert pour embrasser son homme. Puis il lui sourit.

« J'en avais trop envie. »

Le brun l'attrape par le poignet et l'attire à nouveau dans ses bras au moment où il s'apprête à s'éloigner et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« J'en avais envie aussi », murmure-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque et en caressant la naissance de ses cheveux.

Il frissonne au contact de ses doigts, il presse son bassin contre le sien et caresse son dos. Il l'embrasse encore et prend quelques minutes pour en profiter encore un peu. Il sourit.

« C'est good ? On y va ? »

Daiki fait la moue.

« Ouais. On va dire que c'est bon. »

Puis il lui donne une légère claque sur les fesses et va s'installer sur le siège passager. Il attache sa ceinture quand Taiga le rejoint et lui jette un regard de biais.

« Ça fait bizarre de monter en bagnole avec toi. J'espère que tu conduis pas comme une brutasse. »

Il s'installe dans le pickup en rigolant.

« Ah ah ah… Tu verras ça. »

Il se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser encore. Puis il met le contact et éjecte le CD du lecteur.

« Tiens… Mais nous donc du bon son avec tes nouveaux achats. »

Il sourit à son homme et démarre le véhicule.

**AOMINE**

« Ok. Bon c'est un petit peu vieux alors normal si c'est un peu kitsch, hein » prévient-il en insérant la bande-originale du premier Metal Gear Solid.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis que les premières notes du thème résonnent dans l'habitacle, lui rappelant de longues sessions de jeu frustrantes, puisque bien que fan de la série, il n'a jamais été très doué pour l'infiltration.

« J'en ai passé des heures sur ce jeu... Ça exaspérait mes parents qui finissaient par me foutre dehors avec un ballon de basket dans les mains pour que j'arrête de traîner sur la console ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il se marre doucement.

« Hm… J'ai bien aimé ce jeu aussi. J'dois l'avoir encore qui traîne dans le placard de ma chambre avec la console d'ailleurs… Si tu veux te faire une session jeu old school… On doit pouvoir retrouver de bons trucs. »

Il manœuvre pour sortir du parking et s'insère dans la circulation. Il conduit tranquillement. Il aime la vitesse et les sensations fortes, mais pas en voiture. Il est plutôt le genre à s'arrêter pour laisser toutes les petites mamies traverser la route.

**AOMINE**

La perspective d'une session de jeu rétro attise son enthousiasme.

« Oh ouais, ça serait carrément trop cool ! »

Il réalise que cela fait des mois qu'il n'a pas ressenti ce genre d'enthousiasme pour quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si Taiga réveillait cette part de lui qui s'émerveille, se passionne, déborde d'énergie et d'envie, cette part de lui qui est la plus vivante et qui n'a jamais totalement disparu au fil des années et des moments difficiles. Il a passé tant de temps dans une sorte d'entre-deux crépusculaire, où il traversait la vie sans vraiment la saisir... Toutes les émotions et les sensations qui émergent maintenant ressemblent à de vieilles amies depuis longtemps perdues de vue, et dont il accueille le retour avec une certaine incrédulité.

Il regarde la route sans trop la voir, de toute façon il n'y a rien dans la conduite de Taiga qui l'incite à faire preuve de vigilance. Il préfère jeter un coup d'œil à son homme, qu'il trouve bizarrement sexy quand il conduit.

« Ça va, tu conduis pas comme une brutasse. » Il se marre et ajoute : « Tu conduis plutôt comme un mec qui est en train de passer le permis et a peur de faire une connerie !

— Je conduis prudemment ! Tss… J'te promets que j'étais bien plus nerveux le jour où j'ai passé mon permis. »

Taiga s'insère sur la voie rapide, pour rejoindre le grand centre commercial qui regroupe un grand nombre de magasin de toutes sortes.

« T'as jamais pensé à le passer ?

— Hm... À Tokyo j'en avais pas tellement l'utilité... Maintenant ça pourrait être plus intéressant mais j'suis pas trop pressé... Faire une saison avec les Lakers ET apprendre à conduire... Ouais nan, j'trouve que j'suis un peu trop occupé pour ça. »

**KAGAMI**

Il jette un oeil à son homme et sourit.

« Ok. Et c'est vrai qu'on s'en tire bien avec les taxis. »

Il roule une bonne vingtaine de minutes et sort enfin de la voie rapide. Ils rejoignent rapidement le centre commercial et il choisit de commencer par le plus gros magasin d'ameublement, une certaine marque suédoise assez connue où il devrait facilement trouver ce qu'il cherche pour sa terrasse. Il se gare et coupe le moteur. Il regarde toutes les voitures et il se rappelle pourquoi il n'aime pas faire les magasins. Il va y avoir foule et vraiment il n'aime pas la foule. Il caresse la cuisse de son homme et se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser.

**AOMINE**

Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse furtivement, puis lui sourit. Il voit bien que son homme est tendu d'avance de la séance shopping.

« Moi non plus j'suis pas un grand fan de la foule. On va vite et on est efficaces, ok ? Après on pourra aller manger et partir à la plage, ce qui est quand même un programme vachement plus détendant.

— Ok ça me va. Désolé... C'est vrai que j'suis pas fan de ce genre d'endroit. Mais on essaie de prendre tout ce dont on a besoin... Histoire de pas revenir le week-end prochain. OK ?

— Ça marche ! Allez go ! »

Il détache sa ceinture et s'extrait du véhicule, puis ils se dirigent tous les deux vers l'entrée. Une fois dans le magasin, ils vont droit au but, identifiant rapidement ce dont ils ont besoin et évitant de passer trois heures à se décider entre les différents modèles.

« Oh bordel c'est tellement cool de faire du shopping avec toi ! s'exclame-t-il au moment de passer au hangar récupérer leurs achats. Satsu a l'habitude de me traîner faire les magasins avec elle... Quand c'est pas Ryota... ou les deux... »

Il grimace en évoquant ce douloureux souvenir.

« Et putain mais ils savent pas se décider ! Le moindre truc prend des heures ! À la fin t'as des pieds en bouillie et ils te sortent : 'oh, c'est pas grave, on aura qu'à revenir une prochaine fois !' »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et conclut d'un ton dramatique :

« L'enfer, j'te dis. L'enfer. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole.

« Mais t'es tellement sympa que tu peux pas leur refuser. »

Ils récupèrent les colis et chargent tout dans la voiture. Il est soulagé d'être sorti de ce magasin de l'enfer. Daiki avait raison, ils avaient réussi à choisir rapidement sans trop traîner. Ils avaient pu prendre des ustensiles pour équiper un peu la cuisine très vide de Daiki. D'ailleurs, il lui avait laissé quasiment carte blanche pour choisir, donnant juste son avis sur la « vaisselle » et encore.

« Il y aura sûrement moins de monde chez le fleuriste. Tu veux qu'on y fasse un tour ? Et pour la déco… Il y a un dépôt-vente juste derrière là-bas… J'ai l'impression que tu aimes les trucs vintages et rustiques… »

Il sourit.

« Et on devrait être tranquille aussi… Pas trop blindé en général.

— Ok. Allons acheter ton cactus et ma plante verte. Et ouais t'as raison j'aime les trucs vintage et rustiques. J'aime pas quand c'est trop propre et trop design. Faut que ça ait un peu de vécu, quoi !

— Un cactus ? Ok ok. Mais un gros c'est possible ? Parce que si c'est un truc de cinq centimètres c'est pas très intéressant ! »

Ils entrent chez le fleuriste. Une bonne odeur de terre mouillée, d'herbe et de fleur chatouille les narines. Il sourit.

« J'y connais pas grand chose en jardinage... Mais j'adore l'odeur de ce genre d'endroit... »

Il regarde les jardinières autour de lui.

« J'pourrai presque faire pousser des tomates sur ma terrasse... »

Daiki lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant exagérément.

« Forcément... il peut pas admirer la simple esthétique des plantes... Nan... Faut qu'il pense à la bouffe ! »

Il se marre et s'éloigne pour aller examiner de plus près des plantes grasses qui ne nécessitent pas trop d'arrosage.

« Oui bah désolé… Mais un pied de tomates c'est pas franchement super beau comme plante… L'intérêt est effectivement uniquement gustatif. »

Il regarde un peu toutes les plantes potagères. Et il se tourne vers Daiki qui est un peu plus loin.

« Et si je te dis des fraises… T'es pas chaud peut-être ?

— Ouais bah forcément, si tu me prends par les sentiments... » marmonne le brun toujours absorbé dans son examen.

Il sourit et donc il prend quelques pieds de tomates, de fraises et du poivron. Si ça pousse tant mieux si ça fonctionne pas tant pis. Il met tout dans un panier et rejoint son homme. Il a aussi envie de prendre une plante décorative pour sa terrasse. Il se rappelle que son grand-père s'occupait des plantes avant de rentrer au Japon. Ça pourrait lui donner une raison de prendre des nouvelles en venant chercher quelques conseils.

Personne aux alentours, il se glisse derrière son homme pour regarder ce qu'il observe et pose un baiser furtif sur sa nuque au passage.

« Hm… Elle est chouette celle-là.

— Ouaip, plutôt cool. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en sentant ce baiser sur sa nuque. Il s'était attendu à être un peu gêné de telles marques d'affection en public, même si personne ne les regarde, mais en fait... Il trouve ça plutôt plaisant, et même gratifiant. Il n'est pas non plus prêt à s'afficher aux yeux du monde entier, quand bien même il n'aurait pas la carrière qu'il mène actuellement, mais... Ça lui fait plaisir de sentir Taiga proche de lui même à l'extérieur. Et pourtant, il y a une semaine de ça, il se serait probablement raidi comme un piquet à son simple contact...

Mais il a décidé de cesser de s'interroger sur tous les bouleversements que le tigre provoque dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de vivre les choses comme elles viennent, sans se mettre de barrières. Il veut juste profiter... Et c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il s'autorise à le faire.

Il sait qu'il a baissé sa garde. La pensée palpite au fond de sa conscience, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais, veut-il croire. Il sait bien que ça ne sera pas aussi facile que ça, mais juste... pas aujourd'hui.

Il finit par se décider pour deux plantes assez grandes histoire d'habiller un peu son salon.

« Ok, j'suis prêt, on peut y aller ! Heureusement que ton père nous prête son pick-up avec tout ce bazar... »

**KAGAMI**

Il a aussi pris deux grandes plantes, une pour l'extérieur et une pour l'intérieur en plus du cactus promis par son homme et d'une petite composition de succulentes qui lui a tapée dans l'œil. Quand il les range dans la voiture il sourit et raconte avec une pointe de nostalgie et de tendresse.

« Mon grand-père adorait ce genre de petites plantes… Elles sont bizarres mais trop chouettes. Et dans mes souvenirs… C'est pas trop compliqué de s'en occuper. »

Il s'étire.

« Bon, je bouge la voiture et on va à la petite brocante ? Histoire que tu déniches des petits trucs déco pour ton appart ?

— Yes, ça marche ! »

Le brun jette un coup d'œil aux petites plantes 'bizarres mais trop chouettes'.

« Ouais t'as raison, je les aime bien aussi. Et nan ce genre de truc tu le laisses avec assez de lumière et de chaleur et t'as plus à t'en occuper pendant des semaines !

— Oh... Tu t'y connais un peu en plantes ? »

Il sourit en montant dans le pick up.

« J'me prends pas la tête dans ce cas... Tu viens suffisamment souvent chez moi pour t'occuper de mes plantes. »

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil et dit ces mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais l'idée lui plaît. Tout comme le fait qu'il ait choisi l'équipement de la cuisine de son homme, sachant qu'il sera probablement le seul à l'utiliser.

C'est vertigineux et à la fois réconfortant. Ils ont chacun un appartement, dans lesquels ils s'installent à peine. Et pourtant, consciemment ou non, ils y laissent une place privilégiée pour l'autre. C'est peut-être idiot de garder deux appartements. Surtout qu'ils sont à peine chez eux encore, mais ce serait sûrement précipité de vouloir vivre ensemble. Même si clairement, Taiga apprécie de pouvoir partager ses nuits avec Daiki et que depuis le début de leur relation c'est comme s'ils vivaient ensemble.

Ils se garent devant le bric à brac. C'est un vieux hangar où tout est entreposé en vrac, des tables et quelques gros meubles sont exposés à l'extérieur. Un homme âgé tient la boutique et attend tranquillement à l'extérieur en fumant sa cigarette.

**AOMINE**

Il descend du pick-up et salue cavalièrement le vieux avant de passer dans le hangar inspecter sa caverne d'Ali Baba. Il déniche un panneau routier toujours en bon état qui indique la distance de diverses villes américaines. Il aime bien le parfum de voyage qui s'en dégage. Et il trouve aussi un vieux rocking chair tel qu'il en fantasmait avant d'arriver aux États-Unis. Encore au Japon, il se voyait déjà déguster des bourbons au crépuscule en écoutant du rock et du blues tout en se balançant paisiblement.

« Hey, t'as vu ça Taiga ?! Le siège ultime des gens qui aiment la sieste ! »

Le rire clair de Taiga se fait entendre alors qu'il se redresse pour regarder ce qu'il a à montrer.

« Et comme t'es un spécialiste de la sieste ! »

Il lève une vieille enseigne lumineuse à néon qui indique "Happy Hour" avec un sourire.

« Il te faut ça pour ton salon.

— Hm ouais... Plutôt sympa en effet ! Chez moi c'est toujours l'happy hour ! Enfin... façon de parler, quoi ! Tu vois des trucs qui te font envie pour ton appart ou c'est vraiment trop vintage pour toi ?!

— C'est pas trop vintage... J'dirais plutôt que j'ai pas d'inspiration déco. »

**KAGAMI**

Il hausse les épaules.

« Si t'as des suggestions j't'écoute. »

Et même si Daiki a envie de refaire toute la déco de son appartement en fait, ça lui va très bien. Il lorgne quand même sur une vieille photo en panoramique sous verre de Los Angeles en noir et blanc. C'est kitsch mais il trouve la photo très belle, mélancolique et apaisante.

Daiki suit son regard.

« Ouais, elle est plutôt cool cette photo. Tu devrais la prendre. Et tu devrais aussi acheter plus de lampes. Ton séjour est plutôt grand, alors quelques lampes en plus ça ferait un éclairage plus tamisé et plus sympa. »

Son petit ami pose sa main au creux de ses reins et le guide vers les luminaires, pointant l'index vers une lampe sur pied avec un abat-jour rouge foncé qui devrait donner une lumière chaude et intimiste.

« J'suis sûr que celle-ci serait très bien chez toi.

— Ouais ? Hm... Ok. Je te fais confiance. »

Il sourit. Il adore cette intimité, sentir cette main dans son dos, cette complicité. Il remarque une belle horloge style steampunk faite de rouages. Elle est plutôt sympa et il adore le style.

« Ce serait vachement chouette si tous les rouages tournaient...

— Bah s'ils fonctionnent pas, j'suis sûr que tu connais un horloger dans une petite boutique mystérieuse qui pourra réparer tout ça. Ou sinon ton père il en connaît sûrement un ! »

Il hoche la tête doucement, pensif.

« Ouais… Ok t'as raison. Je la prends… Et je crois que ça va être bon pour moi. »

Ils vont payer leurs derniers achats au petit vieux qui leur fait un prix pour tout ce qu'ils emportent. Ils chargent le pick up et se réinstallent dans le véhicule. Il démarre et le CD se relance. Il se penche vers son homme avant de repartir pour poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« On commence par mon appart ? Histoire d'installer le salon de jardin ? Et comme ça je récupère ma planche de surf…

— Ok, ça me va, love. »

**AOMINE**

Il pose la main sur la cuisse de son homme et lui sourit. Elle n'était même pas si pénible que ça, cette séance de shopping. Avec Taiga tout est plus facile, de toute façon. Et ils reviennent avec de quoi habiller leurs appartements respectifs... se créer un foyer, en somme. Et c'est quelque chose auquel il aspire profondément, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, il veut un endroit qui lui ressemble, son propre univers. Alors ces achats, c'est un premier pas dans cette direction.

« On déjeune chez moi ? demande-t-il à Taiga alors que celui-ci démarre le pick-up. Je nous commande des pizzas ? Tu comprends, c'est pour rassurer Kyle. Il doit se demander si je suis pas mort ou un truc comme ça. »

Il rigole, en se disant que le livreur doit effectivement se poser des questions après tant de journées sans une seule pizza à apporter chez lui. Et qu'il doit surtout regretter ses pourboires !

« Kyle ? Y'a une pointe de jalousie dans mon coeur quand tu parles de lui aussi familièrement… Il va falloir que je surveille de près ce livreur. »

Taiga rigole mais valide le choix des pizzas en retournant sur la voie rapide.

« Tu nous mets un autre CD ? J'écouterai bien les Stones.

— Ok ! Bah... T'auras qu'à aller lui ouvrir, à Kyle. Quand il verra que y a un aussi beau mec dans mon appart, il oubliera tout hypothétique vague fantasme à mon égard. Bien qu'il en développera sûrement sur toi. Hm... Du coup c'est moi qui le surveillerai. »

Il rit un peu et met le CD dans le lecteur, puis se renfonce dans son siège, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre pour regarder la ville défiler derrière la vitre, la main toujours posée sur la cuisse de son homme.

« Pauvre Kyle ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il garde une main sur le volant et l'autre sur le pommeau de vitesse. Il aime bien sentir celle d'Aomine sur sa cuisse. Partager des moments du quotidien, faire les boutiques ensemble, les courses, partager chaque nuit de l'autre, chaque matin, discuter, se projeter, faire une place dans sa vie pour l'autre. Il n'a jamais vécu ça auparavant. Ça lui donne un sentiment de vertige, presque un peu effrayant et pourtant il n'a pas peur. Il ne garde que le piment de l'excitation comme dans tous ces sports extrêmes qu'il affectionne. Parce que c'est avec Daiki qu'il vit et partage tout ça. Avec Daiki il se sent en sécurité.

La route défile sous ses roues. Il sourit. La main chaude de Daiki sur sa cuisse, qu'il sent particulièrement vivement à travers son jean. Il découvre doucement le quotidien d'un vrai couple. Partager ses préoccupations, avoir envie de vivre tous ses moments anodins et pourtant si précieux ensemble. C'est infiniment plus riche que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. La circulation s'est densifiée un peu à présent. Il fredonne sur la musique et profite des ralentissements pour caresser la nuque de son homme avant de redémarrer. Ils arrivent enfin en bas de son immeuble. Il trouve une place pour se garer à proximité. Ils sortent de la voiture pour décharger ce qui doit être installé dans son appartement. Ils font plusieurs trajets pour pouvoir tout monter et finalement, soufflent dans le canapé une fois que tout y est.

« Merci love… Bon je monterai les meubles plus tard… Il commence à faire faim et faut qu'on emmène le reste chez toi. »

Il s'est assuré que les plantes étaient bien installées et avaient de l'eau. Il embrasse Daiki tendrement avant de prendre quelques affaires pour aller squatter chez lui. Il prévoit un peu large au cas où, incluant une tenue pour l'entraînement du lundi.

« J'suis prêt love… »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde l'appartement de Taiga avec ces quelques petites choses en plus et sourit. Même s'il s'est moqué de Taiga, il aime bien ces plantes sur le balcon. Ça ressemble bien à son homme d'avoir son petit jardin.

« Ok, on y va alors ! »

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de son homme et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Il est content de cette journée. Plus que content. Et elle est loin d'être finie... Il se sent tellement vivant aujourd'hui. Insouciant. Et plus amoureux que jamais, car il semble que chaque jour, il doive découvrir un nouvel aspect de ses sentiments pour Taiga, une nouvelle facette de leur relation.

Ils se réinstallent dans le pick-up après avoir stocké la planche de surf à l'arrière, et ils se mettent en route pour rejoindre son appartement.

**KAGAMI**

La circulation en ville est plutôt fluide. Ils rejoignent l'appartement de Daiki rapidement, par chance son petit ami dispose d'une place de parking dans son immeuble.

« La place de parking avec l'appartement c'est quand même bien pratique.

— Et ouais, faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de mon argent, hein ! »

Ils descendent de la voiture et déchargent les achats de Daiki, sa planche de surf et ses affaires pour la fin du week-end. Ils commencent à remonter les affaires, il leur faut deux allers retours pour tout débarrasser, et enfin ils peuvent se poser.

« Wah comment j'ai trop faim... Tu veux quoi comme pizzas ? » demande le brun à son petit ami, non sans loucher un peu sur ses muscles mis en valeur par son débardeur et la fine pellicule de sueur conséquente à l'effort physique.

« Une mexicaine et une indienne. »

Il se laisse tomber dans la chaise sur le balcon ouvert. Cette journée est très chaude et il a hâte de pouvoir aller surfer sur les vagues.

**AOMINE**

Il passe la commande rapidement, puis sort deux bières du frigo et rejoint son homme sur le balcon. Il lui donne sa bière et s'assoit près de lui, puis se penche pour poser un baiser sur son épaule.

« T'es vraiment très sexy aujourd'hui, commente-t-il en matant de nouveau le physique avantageux de son homme. Enfin, t'es toujours sexy évidemment... Mais aujourd'hui encore plus. »

Cette impression est aussi probablement due au fait qu'il se sent comme un homme neuf. Il en profite. Il se sent très chanceux d'avoir un petit ami aussi hot, et est encore incrédule en pensant qu'il a failli laisser passer sa chance avec lui. Il ne veut plus rien laisser passer. Il ne veut plus perdre de temps.

Il se cale dans son siège et ferme les yeux, laissant le soleil caresser son visage, une main posée sur la cuisse de Taiga. Il semble qu'aujourd'hui il ne puisse pas se passer du contact physique.

Taiga rit un peu et trinque avec lui.

« Plus que d'habitude ? J'ai rien changé pourtant ! »

Il se penche pour embrasser son cou.

« Hm… C'est l'amour qui doit faire ça. »

Le brun sourit et regarde son homme avec tendresse.

« Ouais, t'as raison... C'est sûrement l'amour... »

Il passe une main sur sa nuque et l'embrasse doucement.

L'amour... Oui, l'amour lui fait de drôle de choses, mais pour une fois il accueille le changement avec bonheur. Il a envie d'être idiot et de n'avoir d'yeux que pour Taiga. Il veut juste laisser ses sentiments s'épanouir et l'envahir. Jamais auparavant il n'a éprouvé quelque chose comme ça, car il était en permanence sur la défensive et la réserve. C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il désire maintenant s'abandonner à ce qu'il ressent, sans rien chercher à contrôler.

Il se recule sur son siège et regarde l'océan qui miroite derrière les immeubles. Son estomac gargouille, mais il le fait taire avec quelques gorgées de bière, et un quart d'heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit.

« Ah génial, la bouffe est là ! »

Il va ouvrir et c'est bien Kyle qui attend derrière la porte, tout sourire.

« Hey ! J'me demandais si tu t'étais mis au régime ou un truc comme ça ! lance joyeusement le livreur.

— Ah ça nan jamais, plutôt crever !

— Alors ça se passe bien ce début de saison ?

— Nickel ! T'as vu le match contre les Suns ?

— Yes ! Impressionnant ! Vous allez rouler sur tout le monde j'ai l'impression !

— J'y compte bien, en tout cas. Merci pour les pizzas. »

Il règle sa commande et glisse un billet en plus, provoquant un grand sourire de la part de Kyle.

« Bon appétit, à plus !

— À plus, Kyle. »

Il referme la porte et pose les pizzas sur la table basse.

« Tu viens manger, love ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il s'étire et finit sa bière.

« J'arrive. »

Il se lève et rejoint son homme dans le salon. L'odeur de pizza lui donne faim.

« Une autre bière ? »

Il rejoint la cuisine pour se servir.

« Yes, s'te plaît ! »

Le brun s'installe et prend la bière que Taiga lui tend.

« Thanks love. Bon app ! lance-t-il avant de commencer à dévorer sa pizza. Il était temps de manger ! Pour une fois j'pense que j'suis aussi affamé que toi ! »

— Je suis pas sûr que ce soit possible ! »

Il sourit et s'attaque à sa première pizza.

« Hm... Ouais. Ça fait du bien de manger. Et... Je te l'accorde elles sont bonnes les pizzas de Kyle. »

— N'est-ce pas ?! »

**AOMINE**

Il dévore, mais effectivement, impossible d'avoir autant d'appétit que son homme ! Il termine repu et se laisse aller dans le canapé, les mains sur le ventre.

« Pfiu... Va me falloir du temps pour réussir à me relever... »

Et en fait s'il s'écoutait, il ferait bien une petite sieste, mais il a envie de profiter de l'après-midi, et de toute façon il pourra sûrement dormir un peu à la plage. Il tourne la tête vers son homme, toujours en train de satisfaire son appétit de fauve.

« Ils annoncent des belles vagues aujourd'hui ?

— Ouais. Très bonnes. »

Taiga affiche un sourire immense.

« Je pense que je vais pouvoir me faire plaisir ! Hm... T'as l'air de vouloir faire la sieste toi... Je peux y aller tout seul si tu veux. »

Daiki bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Nan, t'inquiète, je ferai un somme sur la plage... »

Il s'étire longuement, et puis se motive à se lever pour aller enfiler un short de bain et rassembler quelques affaires pour la plage.

**KAGAMI**

Il termine sa deuxième pizza repu et se lève pour préparer quelques affaires aussi.

« Il faudra s'arrêter sur le chemin pour acheter de quoi grignoter et des bouteilles d'eau. »

Il sort sa combinaison du sac qu'il a préparé pour venir ici. C'est une vieille combi, elle ne vaut pas celle qu'il a laissée chez Levi mais en attendant d'en racheter une elle fait le job. Il n'enfile que le bas pour ne pas crever de chaud et garde le haut ouvert. Il ajoute une serviette de plage dans le sac de Daiki.

« Moi je suis prêt. »

**AOMINE**

Il embrasse son homme et prend son sac.

« Alors go ! »

Ils sortent dans la rue ensoleillée et font un arrêt à l'épicerie pour le ravitaillement, puis descendent sur la plage. Le vent souffle fort aujourd'hui, et des rouleaux prometteurs se forment dans l'océan agité.

« Ouh... Bah je vais juste tremper mes orteils, moi », commente-t-il devant ce spectacle.

Ils installent leurs affaires dans un coin tranquille pas loin de l'eau, et Daiki en profite aussitôt pour s'étaler sur sa serviette. La chaleur du soleil est atténuée par la brise, mais il fait très bon, une température idéale pour une petite sieste.

« Bon, bah fais de ton mieux, je t'observerai d'ici ! Impressionne-moi !

— Ouais bien-sûr... J'crois qu'tu vas pas voir grand-chose. Tu vas t'endormir avant même que je sois dans l'eau. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se marre et étale sa serviette à côté de son homme, sans oublier de mettre le sac dessus pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole. Il regarde Daiki avec tendresse, il a tout le temps envie de l'embrasser et le toucher, mais en pleine après-midi c'est impossible. Il referme sa combinaison correctement, et fixe sa planche à sa cheville.

« J'y vais. A tout à l'heure. »

**AOMINE**

Il chausse ses lunettes de soleil et s'appuie sur ses coudes pour regarder son homme partir se mesurer à l'océan. Et contrairement à la prévision de Taiga, il ne s'endort pas tout de suite, préférant l'admirer sur sa planche.

Ça lui donne une étrange impression de déjà vu, et il se rappelle son deuxième jour à L.A., quand il avait rejoint Lola et les surfeurs sur la plage en plein lendemain de cuite. Cette après-midi-là lui semble déjà tellement loin ! Ce souvenir remonte à une autre vie, et il ne la regrette plus du tout. Il n'y a plus d'obstacles entre eux maintenant, et ces moments n'appartiennent qu'à eux.

Il se souvient que cet après-midi-là, il avait déjà admiré Taiga, avec un sentiment confus et perturbant qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à identifier. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne l'empêche de profiter du spectacle sans arrière-pensée, sans doute ou inquiétude rongeant son esprit. Alors, il suit des yeux un moment son homme qui s'éclate sur les vagues, et finalement, il se rallonge complètement. Les yeux fermés, il se laisse bercer par le grondement du ressac et ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

**KAGAMI**

Il glisse sur les vagues. Il sent la force des éléments se liguer pour le faire tomber mais il tient bon. La mer dessine de magnifiques rouleaux dans lesquels il s'engouffre à pleine vitesse.

Il enchaîne les vagues. Il profite des sensations euphorisantes. Il n'est rien face à l'immensité de l'océan et à sa puissance. Quand il glisse sur l'eau, il n'y a que le vent qui siffle à ses oreilles, l'adrénaline qui fait battre son coeur, le plaisir de se sentir invincible.

Il s'accorde une dernière vague avant de faire une pause. Elle est immense et magnifique. Il se met en place et se laisse porter par le flot avec agilité, la vitesse est impressionnante. C'est un pur plaisir. Quand il arrive au bout de ce rouleau il se laisse tomber à l'eau un immense sourire sur le visage et le rire aux bords des lèvres. Et l'espace d'un instant il pense à Levi. Il aurait kiffé cette vague et ils se seraient extasiés ensemble. Aujourd'hui, il n'a personne avec qui partager cet exploit. Depuis deux ans, il ne faisait pas une sortie surf sans lui. Son sourire se fane un peu et son cœur se serre. C'est la première fois, que son ex lui manque vraiment et ça le laisse mélancolique. Il se dit qu'il est temps de sortir de l'eau, il a envie de retrouver Daiki, de se laisser réconforter par ses bras.

Il a pas mal dérivé et ils remontent doucement le long de la plage pour retrouver son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il dort d'un demi sommeil, le bruit du ressac toujours présent à la périphérie de sa conscience. Le soleil est chaud sur sa peau, le vent l'effleure en une caresse tiède. Il entend des pas qui s'approchent de lui et entrouvre les yeux pour voir son homme ruisselant s'approcher. Il se redresse sur un coude et le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

« Hey love. Tu t'es bien éclaté ? »

Taiga pose sa planche et retire le haut de sa combinaison qui lui donne bien chaud. Il lui offre un sourire léger en répondant.

« Ouais. Y'avait de bonnes vagues ! C'était top. Bien reposé ?

— Ouais j'ai somnolé un peu... Mais j'ai regardé le début de ta performance ! Et je suis positivement impressionné ! »

Taiga sort la bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer à grandes goulées puis il se marre doucement.

« Positivement impressionné rien que ça ? C'est dommage. T'as pas vu la meilleure vague… »

Son regard se perd un peu dans le vague avec nostalgie, puis il se secoue et prend un truc à grignoter.

« Tu en veux ? »

— Non merci, pas encore digéré la pizza ! »

Il se redresse tout à fait et pose une main sur l'épaule de Taiga.

« Ça va love ? Tu m'as l'air mélancolique. »

**KAGAMI**

Mélancolique ? Il regarde Daiki un peu surpris. Il rougit doucement et détourne le regard, se concentrant sur l'ouverture de la boîte de gâteaux salés à grignoter. Il sent une sorte de poids sur son coeur effectivement. Le genre de petit truc qui gratte la nuque et dont on ne sait pas exactement l'origine mais qui serre un peu la poitrine. Il n'a pas envie de gâcher la bonne humeur de son homme. Il n'est même pas sûr de ce qu'il ressent.

« Hm… Ouais… J'me suis juste rappelé que… J'ai plus l'habitude de surfer seul… Même si pourtant c'est une activité plutôt solitaire normalement. »

Il commence à grignoter et lui adresse un clin d'oeil.

« Et j'avais un peu envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras… Mais faudra que ça attende. »

**AOMINE**

Il jette un regard de côté à son homme. Plus l'habitude de surfer seul ? Son cœur se serre un peu en réalisant que Taiga doit être en train de penser à son ex. Non qu'il puisse l'en blâmer, mais c'est tout de même une pensée douloureuse.

Il ne peut peut-être pas le prendre dans ses bras comme il voudrait, mais... Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le serre un peu contre lui, contemplant en silence les vagues qui se brisent sur le rivage.

**KAGAMI**

Ce bras ne le serre pas tout à fait comme il l'aurait attendu, mais il est malgré tout réconfortant. Il souffle doucement en regardant la mer.

« Thanks. »

Et puis, il rit un peu.

« T'es tout chaud… C'est agréable. »

Non seulement Aomine est chaud mais sa peau sent le soleil et il adore son odeur quand il a longuement profité des rayons solaires.

« Et tu sens trop bon… »

Il se mord la lèvre en le regardant avec envie, comme une friandise à laquelle on a du mal à résister. Il reporte son attention sur la mer le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais j'ai bien cuit au soleil comme un cookie au four ! approuve Daiki. C'est trop agréable de faire la sieste au bord de l'océan. Si seulement je pouvais faire ça tous les jours ! »

Il caresse du bout des doigts le biceps de Taiga, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

« Hm… Le cookie au four… ça doit être pour ça que je te trouve particulièrement appétissant. J'ai terriblement envie de te croquer… Comme le biscuit encore chaud… J'suis sûr que tu es juste croquant à l'extérieur et bien chaud et moelleux à l'intérieur. »

Il se marre et croque dans un des biscuits de son « goûter » pour se faire passer l'envie de croquer l'épaule de Daiki.

Le brun lui jette un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Bah j'te laisserai me croquer tout à l'heure quand on sera rentrés, comme ça tu pourras vérifier ta théorie ! »

Il sourit à son homme le regard brillant de désir. Il se passe une main dans sa tignasse rouge humide et avec un léger rire il souffle en se penchant un peu vers lui.

« Je t'aime… »

Il rougit, sa voix est basse à peine audible. Pourtant, il pourrait le crier que personne ne comprendrait sur cette plage, néanmoins ces quelques mots font toujours battre son corps et se tordre ses tripes quand il les prononce, sincère mais un peu effrayé par leur valeur et leur portée.

**AOMINE**

Comme à chaque fois que Taiga les prononce, ces mots le font frémir sous l'effet d'une douce chaleur. Il murmure sur le même ton :

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Il resserre un peu son bras autour des épaules de son homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand je serai assez bon nageur, tu pourras m'apprendre à surfer. Comme ça t'auras plus besoin d'y aller tout seul. »

Taiga le scrute du regard comme s'il cherchait à lire quelque chose en lui. Il hésite et puis il murmure.

« Ça te tenterait vraiment ?

— Bah ouais j'pense que ça me plairait. »

Daiki tourne la tête vers lui avec un sourire taquin.

« Mais si tu veux pas m'apprendre c'est pas grave, j'connais un prof de surf qui m'aime pas beaucoup mais qui me donnera sûrement des cours si je le paie le double ! »

Taiga grimace, mais soupire.

« Sûrement l'un des meilleurs profs de surf de L.A. On peut pas lui retirer ça... Mais non je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre ! J'adorerais t'apprendre.

— Good ! Tant mieux. »

Il lâche Taiga et se rallonge sur sa serviette, les bras croisés derrière la tête, soupirant de bien-être.

« J'crois que j'pourrais vraiment m'habituer à la vie à L.A... » murmure-t-il d'un ton rêveur, le regard perdu dans le ciel d'un bleu profond.

Taiga reste assis à contempler la mer et son homme tour à tour et répond doucement.

« On prend vite goût à la plage... Dès que tu es sur le sable... Tu oublies que tu es pas en vacances... C'est un peu comme si là le temps avançait au ralenti.

— Ouais, c'est exactement ça... Le temps qui s'écoule au ralenti. J'adore cette sensation. D'un côté, j'adore l'adrénaline, quand ça va vite, quand on se donne à fond... Mais j'aime aussi me poser et juste... sentir le temps passer... »

Il sourit légèrement. Oui, il a besoin de ces moments emplis de silence et d'immensité, où chaque sensation paraît plus lente, où il peut les ressentir une à une, et laisser ses pensées se diluer dans le bleu du ciel.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'ajoute rien et reste silencieux à laisser le soleil réchauffer sa peau alors qu'il continue à grignoter. Les vagues sont vraiment belles aujourd'hui. Il les regarde avec envie.

Il termine son grignotage, boit une grande rasade d'eau et se tourne vers son homme.

« Je vais y retourner on pourra se baigner après si tu veux. »

Le brun se redresse et contemple l'océan derrière ses lunettes noires d'un air dubitatif.

« Hm pour se baigner je sais pas, ça me semble bien agité quand même. Mais je t'accompagne, je vais marcher un peu les pieds dans l'eau ! »

Sur ces mots, il se lève et suit son homme jusqu'au rivage où l'écume crépite sur le sable chaque fois que la mer se retire. Le soleil scintille sur la crête des vagues, quelques autres surfeurs s'en donnent à cœur joie non loin d'eux.

« Ouais, ça va, la température est acceptable », remarque Daiki en regardant l'eau qui s'enroule autour de ses chevilles. Il relève la tête et lui sourit : « Bon, bah profite bien alors ! »

Il pose un regard tendre et plein d'envie sur son homme. Il lui sourit et remet sa combinaison en murmurant :

« Il est vraiment temps que j'fasse un plongeon dans l'eau froide. »

Il a juste terriblement envie de le toucher et l'embrasser. Il lui fait un petit signe de la main et s'éloigne en riant de lui-même et plonge sans attendre. Il s'éloigne sur sa planche pour aller à la rencontre des vagues, le visage fouetté par le vent et l'eau fraîche.

**AOMINE**

Il le suit des yeux tandis qu'il s'élance dans l'océan, et lui envie un peu sa familiarité avec l'élément liquide. Il l'aurait bien suivi, mais il lui faudra encore patienter quelques temps avant d'en arriver là.

Au bout d'un moment, il se détourne et se met à arpenter la plage, l'océan venant éclabousser ses jambes nues à chaque passage. Il respire profondément l'air pur qui vient du large, le regard dérivant sur les vagues inlassables qui agitent la surface à perte de vue. Et cette fois, quand il pense à ce qu'il a laissé de l'autre côté de l'océan, il expérimente plutôt une douce nostalgie qu'un manque douloureux. Comme il l'a dit plutôt à Taiga, il s'habitue peu à peu à l'idée de vivre ici, et peut-être pour longtemps... Lui qui a toujours pensé revenir au pays commence à voir cette idée s'éloigner lentement de lui. Il peut peut-être se construire une vie ici. Avec Taiga.

Il contemple, pensif, l'eau miroiter autour de ses pieds, le soleil éclaté en myriades de minuscules scintillements tandis que la mer gronde, et poursuit sa balade pendant une bonne demi heure, cherchant régulièrement son homme du regard et admirant ses performances de loin. Finalement, il revient se poser sur sa serviette et laisse le soleil le réchauffer tandis qu'il rêvasse à l'avenir.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse tomber dans l'eau épuisé. Il avait besoin de ça, se fatiguer et consommer toute son énergie. Il s'allonge sur sa planche et reprend doucement sa respiration en se laissant dériver au gré des vagues.

À plusieurs, reprises il a pensé à Cynthia, Kelly, aux autres et à Levi. Un peu parce que partager ces moments de glisse avec eux lui manque, avec Levi aussi même s'il a du mal à se l'avouer. Mais Levi est un très bon surfeur. Et beaucoup parce qu'une part de lui a peur de leur faire face en dehors de Cynthia. Levi pour des raisons évidentes, il est toujours tellement en colère contre lui qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir l'écouter réellement et sans s'énerver. Les autres parce qu'il leur a menti pendant tout ce temps et que même si Cynthia a été rassurante il a peur de leurs réactions.

Il inspire profondément. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour s'endormir, même si les vagues qui le bercent sont plutôt agréables. La mer s'est un peu calmée en cette fin de journée, Daiki voudra peut-être se baigner.

Il se décide à se redresser et retourne auprès de son homme en ouvrant sa combinaison.

**AOMINE**

Il rouvre les yeux quand Taiga s'approche et remonte ses lunettes sur son front pour le regarder. La soirée s'approche et la lumière a décliné, mais elle enveloppe toujours aussi glorieusement son homme étincelant de gouttes d'eau qui ruissellent sur ses muscles.

« Hey love. Comment était cette deuxième session ?

— Très bonne et épuisante. La mer s'est bien calmée, mais j'en ai bien profitée. »

Taiga pose sa planche puis retire le haut de sa combinaison.

« Tu veux aller te baigner ? »

Le brun regarde les vagues assagies.

« Hm... Pourquoi pas. » Il lui adresse un clin d'œil. « Si t'es pas trop épuisé.

— J'y resterai pas trois plombes mais... J'ai bien envie de me baigner avec toi. »

Le tigre boit une bouteille d'eau avant de se relever pour retirer sa combinaison entièrement. Il porte dessous un short de bain moulant plus pratique que ceux qu'il affectionne habituellement quand le surf n'est pas au programme.

Daiki fait de son mieux pour ne pas loucher sur... eh bien, tout ce que révèle un peu trop suggestivement ce short de bain. Il se détourne de cette vue troublante et part devant en trottinant.

« Ok, alors allons faire trempette ! » lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sa précipitation, cependant, est stoppée net par la sensation saisissante de l'eau froide qui se referme sur son corps, par contraste avec la chaleur de sa peau longtemps exposée au soleil. Il pousse une exclamation étouffée et s'avance dans les vagues avec davantage de prudence.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit, laisse ses affaires et s'élance dans les vagues. L'eau est un peu froide mais ça ne lui fait pas peur. Il rejoint rapidement Daiki et passe un bras humide et frais autour de son cou.

« Bah alors ? Elle est pas bonne l'eau ? »

Daiki tressaille et frémit à ce contact.

« Elle serait probablement meilleure si j'avais pas passé l'après-midi à dorer au soleil ! proteste-t-il. J'ai tellement cuit que demain je serai probablement encore plus foncé qu'aujourd'hui !

— Hm... Sexy... »

Il serre son homme, collant son flanc contre lui et il murmure à son oreille, d'une voix taquine.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à rentrer dedans ?!

— Ah nan ! Je sens venir le coup fourré ! »

**AOMINE**

Un nouveau frisson le parcourt. Anticipation dudit coup fourré ? Ou juste la fraîcheur de l'eau... Ou peut-être encore l'érotisme du corps de Taiga presque nu contre le sien ?... En tout cas, il n'en mène pas large ! Il observe les flots avec circonspection et y plonge une main pour s'arroser la nuque.

Taiga rigole.

« Mais non j'oserais pas... »

Malgré ses mots, le tigre se jette à l'eau en l'entraînant avec lui et profite de la confusion pour lui voler un baiser avant de le lâcher et le laisser se libérer.

Daiki émerge brusquement en toussant, les muscles tétanisés quelques instants par la différence de température. Il chasse les gouttes d'eau de ses yeux d'un revers de main et s'ébroue comme une panthère qui sort du bain.

« Oh, bordel, ça va se payer, ça ! J'te garantis que ça va se payer ! » proteste-il tout en cherchant Taiga à l'aveuglette.

Dès qu'il repère sa silhouette, il l'éclabousse copieusement : ça l'empêchera peut-être au moins de se marrer, le rustre !

Taiga rigole et accepte cette vengeance sans protester. Il se laisse couler dans l'eau.

« Tu devrais me remercier ! Au moins t'es rentré !

— Mais j'avais rien demandé, moi ! »

Mais effectivement, maintenant qu'il est trempé, la température de l'eau semble plus douce. Il en profite pour plonger dans l'eau et faire quelques brasses.

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde faire et il est évident qu'il prend de l'assurance. Il s'allonge dans l'eau et regarde le ciel. Il se laisse porter par les vagues doucement et ferme les yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité du soleil. Il faut qu'il fasse attention, il pourrait s'endormir là avec les doux rayons du soleil qui le réchauffent, la mélodie du vent et des vagues, et le bercement des mouvements de la mer.

**AOMINE**

Il en profite pour s'entraîner un moment, apprivoisant l'eau et les courants, puis il s'essaie au crawl et dérive assez loin avant de s'en apercevoir et de s'arrêter. Il a encore pieds, il est surtout allé loin en longeant la plage plutôt qu'en s'éloignant vers le large. Cette petite séance de natation improvisée l'a crevé. Il sent qu'il s'améliore, cela dit. Il reprend ses appuis dans le fond sablonneux et entreprend de retrouver Taiga qu'il a laissé en arrière, et qui se laisse toujours porté, allongé sur l'eau à dériver avec les vagues.

Il s'approche doucement de lui et pose une main sur son ventre.

« T'es pas très prudent, love. Si tu t'endors là on va te retrouver échoué à Tokyo dans une semaine. Bon, Tetsu et Himuro seront contents, moi, un peu moins ! »

Taiga sourit et se redresse en prenant la main que Aomine vient de poser sur son ventre dans la sienne.

« Je te manquerais ? Hm... Nan mais je faisais attention à pas m'endormir. T'as l'air plus à l'aise pour nager.

— Ouais... J'me sens bien dans l'eau, ça me facilite les choses. Et évidemment que tu me manquerais, baka !

— Je demande pour être sûr ! »

Taiga laisse ses mains dissimulées sous la surface de l'eau dériver sur lui.

« Tu veux nager encore un peu ? Ou... On rentre ?»

Daiki frissonne en sentant les doigts de Taiga courir sur sa peau hérissée de chair de poule.

« On devrait rentrer... » murmure-t-il en regardant l'horizon, dont le soleil se rapproche en inondant l'océan d'une lumière chaude et dorée.

« Il commence à être tard, ajoute-t-il. Et j'ai froid... et faim... et soif... » Il se penche et murmure à son oreille : « Et envie de toi aussi... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et caresse ses reins.

« C'est vrai... Il est tard et nous avons eu une grosse journée... Et moi aussi, jai envie de toi. »


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello !**

**Et voilà le chapitre du mercredi... Juste un petit peu en retard ;)**

**Comme vous vous en doutez celui là est un peu plus... Chaud ! Mais on est sûr que vous êtes en manque !**

**Encore une fois merci à tous de nous suivre !**

**Stella : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà le torride qui arrive ;) Et j'en profite pour te remercier personnellement pour tes reviews sur mes fics persos! (Kuro)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Ils sortent de l'eau, retrouvent leurs affaires, se sèchent rapidement et quittent la plage. Il ne remet pas ses chaussures les gardant à la main. Il aime marcher pieds nus sur le bitume brûlant en revenant de la plage et surtout il a horreur d'avoir des grains de sable dans ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Arrivés à l'immeuble, Daiki tape son code machinalement, pieds nus lui aussi, puis ils montent dans l'ascenseur. Il s'appuie contre la paroi du fond et tend une main pour agripper son poignet et l'attirer à lui. Il cherche ses lèvres, les lèche et les mordille doucement, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

« T'as été incroyablement sexy tout l'après-midi, et du coup j'ai été incroyablement sage. »

**AOMINE**

Il contemple son homme avec un léger sourire, promenant ses mains sur lui avant de revenir l'embrasser avec délectation. Taiga glisse une main sur sa nuque et répond à ce baiser avidement puis il souffle d'une voix chaude

« C'est vrai... Tu as été très sage... Tu mérites une récompense... »

Taiga embrasse son cou et lèche sa peau salée.

« Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir love ? »

Le brun se tend sous le baiser, soudain encore plus sensible, comme électrisé par le toucher des lèvres de son homme.

« Ce qui me ferait plaisir... » murmure-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Le 'ding' joyeux de l'ascenseur l'interrompt, et il termine dans un souffle : « ...ce serait que tu me prennes sauvagement. »

**KAGAMI**

Le regard et la voix de Daiki ont un effet immédiat sur lui. Ou peut-être est-ce son choix de mot ? Impossible à dire. Dans tous les cas c'est un désir instantané presque douloureux qui se réveille en lui. Un désir brûlant qui contracte son ventre. Sa gorge s'assèche et son pouls s'accélère. La posture de Daiki, ses mots, son regard semblent le défier, le provoquer. Comme si tout en lui, lui criait de le soumettre à ce désir violent, sauvage qui couve en lui et dont il ne prend conscience qu'à cet instant, avec cette demande du brun. Ses pupilles se dilatent, assombrissant son regard.

Il se recule lentement hors de la cabine, la main nouée autour du poignet de Daiki pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ses doigts serrent un peu trop fort, mais il peine déjà tellement à se contrôler. Il a juste envie de se jeter sur lui sans attendre, l'adrénaline et l'impatience coulent dans ses veines. Il doit contrôler cette pulsion qui lui crie de s'attaquer à lui sans attendre, de le plaquer contre un mur là et de mordre sa nuque comme un animal marquant sa propriété.

Ses pensées sont embrouillées. Sa conscience présente encore quelque part, pas entièrement muselée par son instinct lui crie qu'il est en train de perdre la tête, que c'est de la folie de céder à de telles pulsions. Il entraîne Daiki jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il desserre avec difficulté sa prise autour de son poignet pour lui libérer les mains.

« Fuck… Dai… Tu devrais pas demander des trucs comme ça… »

Il se force à fermer les yeux et s'adosse au mur à côté de la porte pour calmer ses ardeurs. Personne n'a jamais réveillé un désir aussi animal en lui, il fait face à des pulsions nouvelles difficilement contrôlables et un peu… effrayantes.

**AOMINE**

C'était certes avec une bonne dose de provocation qu'il avait fait cette demande à son homme, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi instantanée et intense. C'est loin de lui déplaire, cependant... Bien au contraire, même. Il aime sentir l'impatience de Taiga, cette faim dévorante qui lui donne envie de s'abandonner totalement à lui.

Le souffle un peu court par pure anticipation de la suite, il attrape maladroitement ses clefs, jetant un coup d'œil de côté à son homme.

« Au contraire, murmure-t-il, j'crois que je devrais précisément demander des trucs comme ça... Parce que je crois que j'aime bien l'effet que ça te fait... »

Taiga ouvre les yeux aux mots de son homme et le fixe, le souffle court. Il bataille un peu pour réussir à ouvrir sa porte, puis entre et se débarrasse rapidement de son sac. Il se retourne et pose un regard brûlant sur Taiga, comme pour le défier de passer à l'action.

**KAGAMI**

Il le suit à l'intérieur et pose sa planche contre le mur. Il déglutit et sa voix est lourde et basse.

« L'effet que ça me fait ? Je suis pas sûr que tu aies bien conscience de cet effet… »

Il s'approche doucement de Daiki. Son regard, sa posture tout en lui est presque menaçant. Il en a vaguement conscience mais face aux provocations de son petit ami qui attisent ce désir brutal, sauvage qu'il ressent, il ne parvient pas à se contrôler. Sa voix gronde doucement.

« … Je suis même pas sûr de comprendre moi-même… »

Il pose sa main sur les abdominaux nus de son homme et se penche à son oreille.

« C'est… Violent Daiki… C'est pas… Tendre… »

Son souffle est lourd et superficiel. Il avale sa salive difficilement dans sa gorge desséchée. Ses doigts se resserrent sur le ventre de Daiki et il griffent la peau.

« … Je t'aime Dai… J'ai pas envie de… Te faire souffrir… Mais ce désir là… »

Ses dents viennent pincer la peau de sa nuque.

« … Il… risque de faire mal… »

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne, entre désir et appréhension. Il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant dans le comportement de Taiga, mais aussi d'obscurément et intensément érotique. C'est à peine s'il ose bouger. Il déglutit, le souffle chaud et haletant de son homme roulant sur sa peau, des émotions confuses se mélangeant dans sa poitrine. Entre la peur et le désir, il y a aussi la curiosité. Il veut connaître cet instinct qui a assombri le regard de son homme et qui rend sa voix si diaboliquement sexy. Et il veut connaître celui qui le pousse à y répondre, cet instinct qui éveille et attise un désir brûlant dans son ventre, simplement avec quelques mots et gestes.

Il hoche la tête doucement et répond dans un souffle :

« Ok, love... Te retiens pas... »

**KAGAMI**

Il fond sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pèse de tout son poids contre lui. Ses doigts se glissent sur sa nuque qu'il serre durement dans sa main. Il l'embrasse avec rudesse, mord ses lèvres et ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de lui échapper. Son érection prisonnière de son short de bain se presse contre celle d'Aomine, il agrippe sa hanche sur laquelle ses doigts laissent des marques.

**AOMINE**

Il gémit sous l'assaut, surpris par sa véhémence, mais ça lui plaît... Il pose ses mains sur les fesses de Taiga et les caresse avec envie. Ce nouvel aspect de son homme qu'il est en train de découvrir... l'excite énormément. Cependant, l'instinct en lui le pousse à tester, à provoquer, à défier. Il se dérobe à ses baisers et le repousse légèrement avant de le regarder, le souffle court. Il détaille son visage et lui sourit, enjôleur, avant de remarquer dans un murmure :

« Ça va, j'te trouve plutôt doux finalement... »

**KAGAMI**

Son regard se fait plus acéré. Sa poitrine se soulève plus vite. Daiki le provoque.

« Faudra pas te plaindre après… »

Il déglutit et revient contre lui pour dévorer ses lèvres, sa main tenant sa gorge pour l'acculer un peu plus contre le mur. Il l'embrasse avec force et autorité. Il l'écrase de son poid, pour lui bloquer toute possibilité de fuite, il glisse une cuisse entre ses jambes et presse son érection de son genou. Sa main libre tenant l'un des poignets d'Aomine pour lui imposer la docilité.

**AOMINE**

Son excitation monte en flèche à ce traitement. Il adore sentir le poids du corps de Taiga contre lui, son avidité, la façon dont il le plaque contre le mur et l'empêche de bouger. Il respire vite, il aime cette sauvagerie, cette intensité. Non, définitivement... il y a peu de chances qu'il se plaigne.

Et d'ailleurs... Il en veut plus, encore plus. Il veut Taiga, de toutes les façons possibles.

Il gigote sous son poids, cherchant à se dégager pour tester sa résistance.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'appuie sur lui plus fort, mord plus douloureusement sa lèvre et sa main serre un peu plus son cou. Puis il s'écarte et le fait brusquement pivoter pour le plaquer face contre le mur, d'une main il bloque ses poignets dans son dos pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Il mord vivement sa nuque puis dévore ses épaules et son cou de mordillements et de baisers.

**AOMINE**

Il étouffe un gémissement, haletant de façon très rapide et superficielle maintenant.

« Fuck that's hot... » murmure-t-il d'une voix faible.

Les morsures de Taiga provoquent des cascades de frissons dans son dos. Il ne bouge plus, de toute façon la poigne de son homme est très solide et il n'y arriverait probablement pas même s'il essayait. Alors il se tient immobile, éprouvant à nouveau une appréhension mêlée de désir, de curiosité et d'impatience. Il est surpris de découvrir à quel point ce petit jeu l'échauffe, mais il ne se pose pas de questions et se contente de profiter.

**KAGAMI**

Il est plus que d'accord avec Daiki. Il respire son odeur tel un animal sauvage et de sa main libre fait glisser le short de son homme sous ses fesses, alors qu'il revient croquer la jonction entre sa nuque et son épaule. Il palpe fermement ses deux monts musclés et fait descendre le vêtement jusqu'au sol. Il glisse de nouveau son genoux entre ses cuisses.

« Ecarte les cuisses... »

Sa voix est lourde, menaçante, tel un ordre impérieux.

**AOMINE**

Cette fois, il n'essaie pas de se rebeller et obéit sans discuter. La voix chaude de Taiga lui donne des crampes au bas ventre. Le mur est froid contre sa joue et son torse, mais sa peau, brûlante. Il se sent exposé. Vulnérable. Un peu humilié, aussi, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. C'est bon d'abandonner le contrôle. L'adrénaline se précipite dans ses veines, tous ses muscles se tendent en anticipant la suite.

Taiga mord sa nuque, maltraite la peau qu'il pince entre ses incisives et approche deux doigts de sa bouche. Il caresse doucement ses lèvres et murmure d'une voix qui n'accepte aucun refus : « Suce-les... »

Il entrouvre les lèvres et happe doucement ses doigts entre ses lèvres. D'abord il les lèche de la pointe de la langue, comme s'il voulait en découvrir la forme juste au toucher, puis il les prend dans sa bouche et les suce sensuellement, avec dévotion presque, veillant à bien les mouiller de salive... pour son propre bien !

**KAGAMI**

Il lèche sa nuque brûlante et égratigne la peau de ses dents. Il laisse Daiki sucer ses doigts. Quand il considère qu'ils sont assez humides, il glisse sa main entre ses fesses et vient chercher son anus, qu'il masse fébrilement. Sa respiration est rapide contre la nuque de Daiki. Il presse son érection contre sa cuisse, il lutte contre l'envie de le prendre sans attendre, tellement le désir est violent et brûle son bas ventre.

« Fuck… I want to fuck you so hard… »

Il appuie fermement deux de ses doigts contre son intimité. Son coeur palpite trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il ne résiste pas et force un peu le passage pour le pénétrer de deux phalanges.

**AOMINE**

Il se tend à l'intrusion, il est très serré mais c'est supportable, et de toute manière il en a très envie lui aussi... Le désir évident et pressant de Taiga affole son cœur et il en a même un peu le tournis, il le veut en lui, il le veut si fort que ses pensées s'embrouillent.

Il se cambre légèrement, ses poignets sont toujours prisonniers et ses bras le tirent mais il adore cette sensation. Il entrouvre les lèvres et lâche une plainte lascive. Il adore ça. Et il a attendu ça plus ou moins consciemment toute la journée... Alors maintenant qu'il peut satisfaire sa soif de Taiga, celle-ci s'accentue encore, le laissant démuni et haletant.

Les doigts de Taiga se frayent un chemin en lui lentement mais sûrement. Ce n'est peut-être pas une pénétration trop brutale et violente néanmoins, le tigre doit un peu forcer le passage.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre. Ce désir de Daiki le submerge totalement. La sensation de résistance sur ses doigts quand il entre en lui attise vivement son désir. Il pose son front contre l'épaule de Daiki et marmonne.

« Fuck... Fuck... You drive me insane... »

Il le prépare méthodiquement, détend ses chairs en faisant des aller et venu. Il ne prend pas le temps de chercher sa prostate. Une part de lui ne veut pas lui donner ce plaisir, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Une part de lui veut le faire languir. Il se découvre un côté purement sadique, il a envie de posséder Daiki sauvagement à l'en faire un peu souffrir. Il a envie de l'entendre supplier. Et cette envie brûle dans ses reins, fait battre son coeur plus vite et tord son ventre. Dans le cou de Daiki son souffle est lourd et chaud à l'image de son désir.

**AOMINE**

Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi... mais ce toucher assuré et dominateur lui fait perdre la tête. C'est intrusif, un peu douloureux, mais ça fonctionne malgré tout. Taiga ne veut pas le blesser, mais il veut le prendre maintenant. Sa poitrine est oppressée, il n'est même plus très sûr de comprendre ce qu'il ressent mais là tout de suite, il s'en fout. Non, ce n'est pas tendre, Taiga avait prévenu... Mais c'est autre chose encore, quelque chose qui le prend aux tripes et lui fait tourner la tête.

« Love... »

Sa voix est rauque et basse, elle lui semble presque étrangère. Mais l'intensité des sensations n'est pas familière non plus... Et pour une fois... se trouver en territoire inconnu, c'est ça qu'il veut. Il frissonne contre son homme, Il aurait voulu ajouter autre chose, mais il a complètement oublié quoi. Il se retrouve comme envoûté, plus nu qu'il ne l'a jamais été, offert dans toute sa vulnérabilité. Il a commencé inconsciemment à onduler du bassin pour accompagner la pénétration et le désir le prend à la gorge, exactement comme la main de Taiga tout à l'heure.

**KAGAMI**

La voix de Daiki provoque une décharge de désir violente en lui. Et comme il commence à onduler comme désireux d'en avoir plus, il ressort ses doigts de sa chaleur libère son sexe de son short et vient en presser le bout humide contre son intimité et il pousse son bassin en avant pour le pénétrer. D'abord lentement, le passage est étroit, son membre est moite mais pas suffisamment humide, le passage est plus difficile que d'habitude, son membre s'enfonce un peu douloureusement en lui. Malgré l'inconfort, la sensation le grise. Il éprouve un sentiment fort de possession, de domination, comme lorsque ses dents reviennent mordre la nuque offerte et soumise. Daiki lui appartient. Le mouvement arrache un gémissement rauque de pur plaisir. Daiki ne peut pas lui échapper, Daiki est sien. Ce désir est violent, sauvage, irrationnel. Il agit avec un instinct longtemps oublié et refoulé. Plus qu'un désir, c'est un besoin primaire de faire comprendre à Daiki à qui il appartient dorénavant. Il ne peut plus fuir. Et s'il essaie, il ne se montrera que plus dur, plus violent jusqu'à ce qu'il reste docile et accepte l'évidence. Il lui appartient.

**AOMINE**

Le sexe de Taiga est imposant en lui, mais c'est comme si son corps s'y était déjà habitué... et il ne se tend pas comme s'il recevait une présence étrangère. Au contraire, il se sent s'élargir à son contact, lentement, mais sûrement. Il se sent transpercé, possédé. Il se force à respirer normalement. Il n'a pas peur... Il est juste submergé par ses sensations, par l'intensité de ses sentiments et de son désir. Il réalise vaguement, quelque part dans la brume rouge de son esprit, qu'il a envie de donner ça à Taiga. La résistance qu'il lui a opposée, et celle que son corps continue de lui opposer en se serrant sur son membre, c'est pour qu'il en vienne à bout. Parce qu'il a terriblement envie de céder, de s'abandonner à lui.

Il essaie de se détendre mais il est impatient, il veut arracher d'autres gémissements à son homme, il veut lui faire perdre la tête. Il se cambre davantage, s'empalant sur la queue de Taiga en étouffant une plainte.

Son souffle laboure sa gorge et sa cage thoracique, erratique, et il n'entend plus que ce bruit, ainsi que celui de Taiga lourd et rauque sur sa nuque, couvrant même le vacarme de son cœur affolé.

**KAGAMI**

Ses doigts s'enfoncent durement dans la hanche de Daiki et son râle rauque résonne dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Son coeur bat violemment dans sa poitrine oppressée. Il halète et regarde son homme. Son odeur chaude, son dos sculpté, ses muscles tendus sous l'effort, son intimité si serrée autour de lui. Il a faim de lui. Une faim insatiable dévorante et il ne résiste pas à son envie irrépressible de lui mordre brutalement sa nuque.

Tous ses sens se perdent dans cette étreinte sauvage. La seule chose que son cerveau enregistre c'est que Daiki veut ça, autant que lui. Sa conscience s'est tue, ses craintes ne le tourmentent plus. Il veut le soumettre à lui totalement. Il veut le posséder comme ses tripes et son coeur l'exigent. Jalousement, sauvagement.

Ses dents laissent des marques rouges, un goût de métal dans sa bouche et quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur la peau de son homme. Sa respiration se bloque quand il se retire. Et sans attendre, sans laisser le temps à Daiki d'anticiper il s'enfonce de nouveau rudement.

**AOMINE**

Il étouffe un grognement de douleur quand Taiga mord sa nuque aussi sauvagement. C'est comme s'il voulait lui signifier sans ambiguïté qu'il était à lui et qu'il ne le laisserait aller nulle part. Il aime cette sensation de lui appartenir, et la souffrance se mêle au plaisir d'une façon perturbante. Il encaisse son assaut en frissonnant, le souffle presque coupé. Alors il abandonne toute résistance et se livre à son homme sans retenue, l'accueillant en lui dans une plainte entre satisfaction, souffrance et désir.

**KAGAMI**

Il relâche ses poignets pour plaquer son homme contre lui et entoure son torse de son bras. Sa bouche se colle à l'oreille de Daiki, sa respiration est lourde. La poigne de sa main sur sa hanche marque sa peau. Il se retire de nouveau, et il enchaîne brutalement les coups de rein. Il laisse tomber toute retenue. Il libère ce truc qui brûle en lui, cette brutalité, cette sauvagerie dont il n'avait pas conscience. Tout son être crie dans cette étreinte sauvage à quel point il veut que Daiki lui appartienne. Il ne retient pas ses gémissements et ses râles de plaisir, alors que l'intimité de son homme se resserre voluptueusement sur lui, les sensations encore une fois exacerbées par l'absence de protection. Sa conscience semble l'avoir totalement désertée. Il est totalement régi par son instinct animal. Ses émotions le submergent, sa poitrine se contracte, il resserre plus fort son homme contre lui et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

**AOMINE**

Le plaisir commence à le submerger, violent, tandis que son homme s'enfonce en lui avec brutalité. Heureusement qu'il le retient contre lui, car il sent ses jambes flageoler sous son poids. Il se laisse pilonner, chaque coup de rein provoquant une déferlante de plaisir qui le fait gémir comme un animal blessé. Il ferme les yeux et referme ses mains sur les bras de Taiga, s'agrippant à lui autant que son homme le fait. La poitrine oppressée autant par la force de l'étreinte que par le désir, il respire superficiellement. Sans en prendre conscience, il se cambre davantage pour mieux sentir la queue de son amant appuyer sur sa prostate à chaque assaut, et aussitôt il sent l'orgasme monter dans le bas de ses reins. Le plaisir ne cesse de grandir, emplissant son esprit et annulant toute autre sensation. Et enfin il déferle, le faisant crier et se contracter sous l'effet d'un spasme incontrôlable.

**KAGAMI**

L'orgasme de son homme lui coupe le souffle. Il s'agrippe à lui comme s'il avait peur de s'effondrer. Sous cette pression soudaine, il ne lui faut pas longtemps, à peine quelques coups de rein encore, pour qu'il cède à son tour à la déferlante du plaisir qui le submerge.

L'orgasme passé, il lâche sa hanche et enroule son deuxième bras autour de l'abdomen de son homme. Il le serre fort contre lui. Essoufflé, il ferme les yeux et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Alors que la jouissance reflue, l'émotion prend la place. Et il murmure faiblement.

« I love you… I love you so much… »

**AOMINE**

Il se sent vidé, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il serre toujours les bras de Taiga dans ses mains et reprend ses esprits peu à peu. Il a une drôle d'impression, comme quand on émerge d'un rêve. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien tout compris à ce qui vient de se passer, tant ça a été rapide, intense, inattendu.

Il chuchote à son tour, les yeux clos :

« I love you too... »

**KAGAMI**

Il est lui aussi surpris par ce qu'il vient de faire, de ressentir. Il est choqué par ce désir violent qui l'a pris et qu'il a été incapable de contrôler. Il est bouleversé d'y avoir pris autant de plaisir. Il a tout lâché, tout ce qu'il cache au fond de lui sans en avoir conscience, ce besoin de posséder, de dominer Daiki. Cette envie qu'il lui appartienne corps et âme. Cette envie de marquer son corps pour prouver à tous qu'il est à lui.

_You're mine._

Il se sent coupable, de s'être montré aussi violent, de ressentir cette jalousie, cette possessivité si immonde qu'elle lui donne envie de lui faire mal, de marquer sa chair, de le garder cloîtré, enchaîné.

Il murmure d'une voix étranglée.

« I'm sorry... I... I don't know... Why... »

**AOMINE**

Il caresse doucement la main de son homme, un peu alarmé par le ton de sa voix. Peut-être que Taiga, qui craint toujours de perdre le contrôle, est déstabilisé de s'être autant lâché...

« It's ok love... Et puis... c'est pas comme si j'avais pas aimé ça. »

Il esquisse un sourire. Oui, c'était violent, mais... oui, il a aimé ça. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il est censé en conclure, mais pour l'instant, ça lui est égal. Il veut juste rassurer son homme.

« Je t'ai blessé… »

Taiga respire doucement et pose un baiser dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé… C'est la première fois que… J'ai… J'ai jamais eu envie de… De prendre quelqu'un de cette manière… Je… Je pouvais plus m'arrêter. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Dit comme ça, c'est... plutôt flatteur, love. Et t'inquiète je vais bien, c'est pas une petite égratignure qui va me traumatiser.

— Mais... J'avais envie de ça... Je... je veux dire te prendre... Violemment. Et... Et j'ai aimé ça. Beaucoup trop...

— Moi aussi... Je m'attendais pas à ça mais... J'ai vraiment kiffé... Et même si c'était troublant... voire perturbant... j'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir été trop loin et je regrette rien... »

**KAGAMI**

Il ne sait pas quoi penser des mots de son homme. Il a vraiment aimé se soumettre de cette façon ? Qu'il lui fasse mal ? Il ne s'est pas juste laissé faire pour son plaisir ? Il est surpris. Mais il ne pose pas de questions pour l'instant. Il embrasse son cou encore une avant de doucement se retirer de son intimité.

« On devrait… aller se doucher… »

Il a envie de comprendre mieux ce que son homme a ressenti, mais pas là dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

**AOMINE**

Il grimace quand Taiga se retire, cette partie de jambes en l'air sauvage l'a laissé quelque peu endolori. D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'euphorie est retombée, il trouve que sa nuque l'élance pas mal aussi. Mais ce n'est rien qu'il ne puisse encaisser. Il se redresse et se débarrasse de son short de bain qui gît toujours à ses pieds, puis se tourne vers son homme pour l'embrasser.

« Ouais t'as raison... Une douche s'impose ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche la tête et prend sa main doucement pour l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à la douche. Il se sent toujours un peu coupable. Et il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui a pris. Et pourtant, il a conscience que ce désir bien qu'apaisé est toujours bien présent comme une petit braise au fond de ses tripes qui est prête à enflammer un nouveau brasier en lui à la moindre étincelle. Il est certain qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé ça auparavant, mais il a conscience que c'est présent en lui depuis le début avec Daiki. Il ne l'a juste pas réalisé jusqu'à présent. L'eau est chaude et ils se glissent dessous. Il embrasse Daiki et caresse sa joue en le regardant tendrement.

« Tu… Tu étais vraiment ok avec ça ? Que je te soumette comme ça ? »

Sa voix est un peu rauque quand il pose sa question, se rappeler de ce désir qui couve en lui, le perturbe. Il se sent coupable et à la fois avide de pouvoir y céder encore, comme si un monstre un peu effrayant couvait en lui.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne à cette question, qui éveille en lui des sentiments ambivalents. Ça l'effraie un peu et ça le fait rougir. Il déglutit et redresse le menton pour regarder son homme dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que... tu vas penser moins de moi... si je dis oui ?

— Quoi ?! Non… Non… »

**KAGAMI**

Il caresse la joue de Daiki doucement.

« Je… J'ai aimé. » Il s'interrompt et respire calmement avant de continuer sans bégayer. « Je craignais que peut-être tu t'étais laissé faire pour me faire plaisir. »

Cette idée le glace. Son ventre se contracte douloureusement, sa poitrine est oppressée. Daiki a l'habitude de céder aux désirs de ses partenaires après tout, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pour cette fois, dans la violence du moment oublié leur promesse ? Malgré ses inquiétudes il poursuit pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

« C'est pas du tout mon kiff d'habitude… Mais… Avec toi, j'ai envie de ça… Et j'ai l'impression d'être un salaud…

— Non, love. Pense jamais ça de toi. »

**AOMINE**

Il pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il réfléchit, les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête, il a du mal à définir ce qu'il ressent.

« Je t'ai pas laissé faire pour te faire plaisir. Dès que t'as commencé à avoir cette attitude dominatrice... Ça a réveillé un truc en moi, un truc que je comprends probablement pas plus que toi... Et j'ai vraiment aimé ça... Alors... T'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est juste... C'est nouveau pour nous de ressentir ce genre de trucs... On s'attendait pas à ce que ça surgisse comme ça. Ça nous a pris de court... Mais ce que je vois, là, c'est que ça nous perturbe parce que c'était... pas très conventionnel... Mais le plus important, c'est qu'on y a pris du plaisir tous les deux, pas vrai ? Après... on peut se demander pourquoi on a envie de ça... ou pas... C'est peut-être pas important pour le moment. Je te fais confiance, Taiga, entièrement.

— Pas conventionnel... Tu m'étonnes... »

Taiga caresse son cou et vient caresser du bout des doigts cette marque qu'il a laissé sur sa nuque.

« J'avais envie... Que tu sois à moi... J'avais envie de marquer ton corps... Ton être de moi... Laisser ma trace... C'était... Impérieux... Incontrôlable... »

Il hoche la tête doucement.

« Et c'est... C'est ce côté incontrôlable qui m'a fait un bien fou... Quand... quand tu forces les choses comme ça... Ça m'oblige à baisser ma garde et d'une manière paradoxale ça me libère. Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais là j'ai vécu un truc super intense... J'ai aimé t'appartenir de cette façon-là... J'ai aimé ce que ça m'a fait ressentir. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se détend un peu. Le regard de son homme le conforte dans ce qu'il comprend de ses mots. L'expérience avait été vraiment aussi intéressante pour l'un que pour l'autre.

« ... Ma tête était vide je pensais plus à rien qu'à te posséder... Ça se jouait vraiment dans les tripes... J'ai vraiment aimé... Libérer ça. Montrer ça.

— Libérer ça, ouais... C'était génial. Après... J't'avoue... J'me sens toujours un peu... un peu gêné. Tu sais que j'suis fier... J'peux assumer ce désir que j'ai, je crois, mais... J'veux pas que tu me regardes autrement. »

**AOMINE**

Il souffle, sa voix s'étrangle un peu dans sa gorge. C'est difficile à exprimer d'autant qu'il a du mal à trouver les mots justes pour formuler ce qu'il éprouve.

« Parce que tu vois... J'crois pas que c'était un truc juste pour une fois... C'était trop... bouleversant... Enfin j'veux dire que j'crois que j'ai envie d'explorer ce désir-là... Mais seulement si t'en as envie aussi. »

Taiga cherche ses mots ou en tout cas semble gêné de les prononcer comme le prouve les rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Te regarder autrement ? … Parce que tu as accepté… Mon sadisme ? Et que t'as aimé ? C'est ce qui t'inquiète ? »

Il acquiesce, le regard un peu fuyant de nouveau, et murmure :

« Ouais... C'est exactement ça qui m'inquiète. »

Taiga le serre contre lui et pose son front contre sa tempe, il rapproche ses lèvres de son oreille pour murmurer.

« C'est pas… Toi que je vois différemment… Mais moi… Ce que j'ai ressenti… Non… Ce que je ressens et qui veut s'exprimer comme ça… ça me fait peur. Je savais pas que j'avais ça en moi, cette possessivité… »

Daiki caresse sa nuque et retrouve un peu le sourire à ces mot.

«J'trouve ça... plutôt flatteur de t'inspirer ça, love… Et ça me dérange pas... Ça m'inquiète pas. Et j'crois que j'aime bien cet aspect de toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, embrasse la peau à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule et inspire profondément son odeur. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait rassuré. Il se sent toujours coupable d'avoir cette agressivité. Il n'a jamais aimé la violence et dans toute circonstance il préfère la fuir. Il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais frappé Levi. Il éprouve énormément de colère, mais elle ne se libérerait pas par les poings. Alors pourquoi il a envie de soumettre son homme avec brutalité ?

« ... T'es trop bon avec moi... J'crois... Que... Que je vais pas réussir à refouler ça... Ce que je ressens est trop fort... Mais... Moi ça m'fait peur... »

Si Daiki l'accepte, lui il va sûrement lui falloir plus de temps pour apprivoiser cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il découvre seulement et qu'il ne trouve pas très reluisante.

« Ça t'inquiète parce que tu savais pas que t'avais ce genre de désir... Mais ça va devenir plus familier avec le temps... J'suis là avec toi pour explorer ça... Et t'apprendras à le canaliser avec le temps. »

Il redresse la tête pour regarder son homme. Il caresse doucement sa joue et il approche finalement ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il ne sait pas où tout ça va le mener. Mais ce qu'il ressent pour Daiki le consume de l'intérieur et le dévore. Il a peur de ses propres sentiments pour lui, tellement étouffants. Et à la fois, sa plus grande crainte est de le perdre. Il ne voit plus sa vie sans lui. Il l'aime infiniment. Il l'embrasse longuement, d'un baiser qui cherche à lui faire sentir tout ça, tout cet amour, toute l'intensité de ses sentiments et de ses angoisses. Puis doucement, un peu essoufflé il libère ses lèvres.

« On devrait se laver... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit tendrement à son homme.

« Yes, we should... »

Ce baiser avait quelque chose de différent des autres, et il le laisse ému, le ventre un peu noué. Il faut dire aussi que cette petite session de jambes en l'air brutal l'a mis à nu, et il se sent quelque peu hypersensible. Il a envie de rester près de Taiga et ne veut pas rompre le contact.

Il prend le gel douche et commence à laver son homme doucement, d'une main caressante et délicate.

**KAGAMI**

Il a la sensation étrange d'avoir franchi un nouveau cap avec Daiki. Il laisse ses mains le cajoler et le laver doucement. Il a besoin de ce contact de ne pas se sentir rejeté. Ses mains restent sur lui tant qu'elles le peuvent, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne laver son dos. Ils n'échangent plus un mot et il savoure cet échange silencieux où leur besoin l'un de l'autre ne passe que par le contact de leurs peaux.

Il a l'impression d'avoir franchi un cap avec Daiki, mais aussi d'avoir atteint un point de non retour avec lui-même. Comme s'il s'était libéré d'une chaîne qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

Il essaie de se convaincre que ce n'est pas mal. Daiki est parfaitement d'accord avec la façon qu'il a eu de briser ses chaînes. Il essaie d'ignorer sa culpabilité et d'apprécier cette sensation... La sensation d'être intimement plus lié à Daiki, d'être libre avec lui.

**AOMINE**

Il apprécie aussi ce moment d'intimité silencieuse, comme le calme après la tempête. La journée a été très riche encore une fois... Il repense à ce qu'il a ressenti ce matin en se levant, cette sensation de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Il ne s'est passé que quelques heures et pourtant il lui semble que sa relation avec Taiga a déjà évolué. Elle s'est approfondie, en un sens. Ils ont vécu des activités quotidiennes et anodines de couple, puis ils ont goûté à la ferveur violente de la passion, et maintenant, à l'apaisement qui demeure et qui les lie, dans le besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Il termine de laver Taiga, puis se recule et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que t'es propre ! »

Taiga glisse sa main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser aussi.

« Merci love… »

Le tigre prend le gel douche à son tour et commence à le laver, encore une fois l'échange est tendre mais silencieux. Taiga prend son temps et quand il vient laver ses fesses, il murmure.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? »

Il a fermé les yeux pour profiter du moment, se détendant totalement sous les mains de Taiga.

« Ça m'élance un peu mais ça va c'est supportable.

— Ok... »

Taiga embrasse sa nuque qui garde la marque de ses dents.

« Fuck... ça va se voir lundi... »

Daiki se marre un peu.

« J'avais dit que j'voulais aller au zoo, alors... J'dirai que je me suis fait attaquer par un tigre, ce qui d'ailleurs est la pure vérité ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole et pose son front contre cette nuque en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Si tu dis ça... C'est grillé j'suis sûr... »

Il caresse doucement son ventre et le serre contre lui.

« On peut se rincer love... »

Daiki presse ses mains dans les siennes et se décale un peu pour pouvoir se placer sous l'eau.

« Sacrée journée en tout cas, hein ?! Et dire que d'habitude je fais rien de mes week-ends... »

Son homme se tourne vers lui pour l'enlacer et poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le suit sous le jet d'eau pour se rincer aussi et sourit.

« Ouais... C'était vraiment une journée très sympa. »

Il glisse ses mains dans les cheveux de Daiki pour l'aider à les rincer et comme il renverse sa tête en arrière sous le jet, il lui offre sa gorge si attirante. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir l'embrasser et grignoter sa peau.

« J'aime vraiment profiter de ce week-end avec toi...

— Moi, aussi, love... J'adore passer du temps avec toi. Quelles que soient nos activités. »

**AOMINE**

Il revient poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, et finalement se décide à sortir de la douche, il a déjà le bout des doigts tout fripé, il faut dire qu'elle était longue, cette douche. Il s'enveloppe dans une grande serviette confortable et en prend une plus petite pour se sécher les cheveux, observant du coin de l'œil son homme qui sort à son tour. Il lui tend une serviette en lui souriant.

« T'as vraiment un corps magnifique, love. »

Taiga prend la serviette.

« Merci... Toi aussi. »

Le tigre sourit en rougissant un peu et se sèche rapidement avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

— Hm... J'dois t'avouer que j'ai oublié ça. Faut regarder ce que j'ai dans les placards sinon j'irai faire un tour à l'épicerie en bas. »

Il quitte la salle de bain nu pour rejoindre sa chambre et enfiler des fringues. Taiga le suit toujours avec la serviette sur les hanches.

« Je peux y aller... Comme ça je prends de quoi nous faire à manger ce soir et demain... »

Daiki fouille dans son placard et lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est sûr ça t'embête pas ?

— Ben non si j'propose. »

Taiga sourit et sort des vêtements de son sac qu'il enfile rapidement.

« ça m'arrange même. J'ai envie de cuisiner pour toi... Et j'aime bien faire en fonction des produits frais disponibles. »

Le brun hoche la tête.

« Ok. Parfait alors. Et ça tombe bien parce que j'aime bien quand tu cuisines pour moi... Tu pourras reprendre des bières aussi ?

— Oui pas de soucis. »

**KAGAMI**

Il embrasse rapidement son homme et suce doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il lui sourit.

« J'y vais alors. A tout de suite love. »

Il caresse sa nuque et l'embrasse encore comme s'il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Puis finalement il file dans l'entrée. Il met ses chaussures et glisse son téléphone dans sa poche avant de sortir.

**AOMINE**

Il s'habille, puis met de la musique dans le salon et s'assoit dans le canapé pour répondre à quelques messages sur son téléphone. Ryota lui en laissé pas mal, il est très curieux de connaître tous les détails de sa nouvelle vie amoureuse. Un peu trop à son goût, même ! Mais son enthousiasme le fait sourire et il lui raconte quelques trucs en promettant de l'appeler bientôt.

**KAGAMI**

Il descend jusqu'à l'épicerie et en arrivant devant la porte il a un frisson. Il réalise qu'il est déjà venu des tas de fois dans cette boutique qu'il connaît par coeur. Il est souvent venu se ravitailler ici pour un autre homme. Cette pensée le glace un peu et comprime son coeur. Il inspire profondément et entre. Parcourir ces rayonnages ramène des souvenirs plutôt heureux. Il se masse la nuque nerveusement et essaie de faire vite. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de croiser Levi au détour d'une allée.

Il réalise que ce quartier est plein de souvenirs pour lui. Et qu'il n'aime pas trop s'y promener seul par peur d'y croiser son ex. Il essaie de se focaliser sur ses courses. Il fait une halte aux rayons légumes.

Il a l'impression d'être épié et c'est une sensation très désagréable. Il choisit quelques produits et poursuit son chemin pour s'arrêter au rayon des viandes puis il prend quelques condiments un peu plus loin, des épices et de la sauce soja. Il essaie de faire vite. Il reprend aussi des oeufs pour le petit déjeuner, du riz… Et bien-sûr il n'oublie pas les bières. Il a l'impression d'être un voleur qui essaie de prendre le plus de choses possibles dans la maison qu'il cambriole avant de se faire coincer. Il passe devant le rayon pharmacie et la pensée fugitive qu'il n'a pas besoin d'acheter de préservatifs le fait rougir. Il arrive enfin en caisse et la femme qui s'occupe de lui, lui adresse un sourire. Il la reconnaît évidemment, elle l'a vu des tas de fois venir ici avec Levi.

Il lui adresse un bonjour tendu et la laisse passer ses articles en la suppliant intérieurement d'aller plus vite. Enfin, il paye. Il lui dit au revoir et il file, le coeur battant. Il sort du magasin s'en se retourner et sans jeter de regards autour de lui, il se dirige droit chez Aomine.

**AOMINE**

Il attend son homme tranquillement, chantonnant sur la musique tout en répondant à un message de Ryota qui s'offusque parce que selon lui, il n'est "pas du tout assez précis". Il râle un peu à voix haute : "Ralala il me fatigue celui-là..." Il étend ses jambes sur la table basse et pousse un petit soupir, espérant que Taiga sera vite de retour. Il a très envie d'une bière ! Et de passer le reste de cette soirée dans les bras de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il tape le code, celui-là au moins il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il se détend enfin, comme s'il était en sécurité ici, sûr de ne jamais risquer d'y croiser Levi. Il sait que sa réaction est totalement disproportionnée, mais il réalise surtout qu'il n'est pas prêt à le voir et pourtant il faudrait qu'il crève cet abcès rapidement. Il monte dans l'ascenseur et sonne enfin à la porte de l'appartement d'Aomine.

**AOMINE**

Il se lève pour aller ouvrir et sourit à son homme.

« T'aurais dû prendre les clefs ! »

Il s'écarte pour le laisser passer, posant une main au creux de ses reins tandis qu'il entre.

« T'as fait vite ! » ajoute-t-il en refermant la porte.

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit, pose les courses dans la cuisine et commence à ranger en marmonnant.

« Hm... Ouais... J'avais pas envie de traîner… »

Il est gêné. Il n'a pas envie de mentir à Daiki, mais il ne sait pas trop comment lui dire ça.

« En fait... La grande épicerie c'est celle à laquelle Levi va aussi... Et... J'ai réalisé que j'aurai pu le croiser. Et j'avais pas spécialement envie... Alors j'ai fait vite. »

Le brun s'appuie contre un plan de travail et l'observe en se mordillant la lèvre, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Ok... Toujours pas prêt à lui parler, alors ? C'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire, mais... Tu peux pas le fuir éternellement... J'vais pas déménager tout de suite alors... C'est pas cool si tu stresses à chaque fois que tu viens. »

Sa poitrine se serre un peu. Il se doute que ce n'est pas plaisant pour Aomine de savoir que son mec ne se sente pas à l'aise dans son quartier.

« Je sais… Je sais que je dois lui parler… J'crois pas que j'serais prêt un jour… »

Il soupire et range les courses en essayant de ne pas trop afficher sa nervosité.

« Je vais essayer… Peut-être la semaine prochaine ok ? Mais ce week-end… J'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à lui… On a eu notre dose d'émotion… Non ? »

Daiki s'approche et caresse le creux de ses reins.

« Ok, j'comprends. T'en fais pas. J'dis pas que c'est urgent, juste... que faudra le faire. Et je pense pas qu'on soit jamais prêts pour ce genre de trucs, c'est juste que y a un moment où faut se lancer. Mais ok, on oublie ça pour ce week-end. »

Il pose un doux baiser sur sa nuque et ajoute :

« Merci pour les courses. »

Il frissonne au contact de ses lèvres et penche un peu la tête par réflexe.

« De rien… Et merci… »

Le brun passe ses bras autour de lui et le serre contre son torse, embrassant encore sa nuque.

« Merci de quoi ?! T'as pas à me remercier pour quoi que ce soit. Alors, tu nous as pris plein de bons trucs à manger ? Et à boire j'espère ! »

Il sourit. Il adore le contact avec Aomine, c'est absolument addictif.

« Merci de me laisser le temps, d'être... compréhensif. Je sais que c'est pas cool pour toi... Et non j'ai pas oublié la bière !

— T'en fais pas pour moi, love. Tu m'as rapporté de la bière, de la bouffe et ton corps de rêve. Impossible pour moi d'être contrarié maintenant !

— Hm... Je vois tu n'es pas très exigeant alors ! »

Il rit et tourne un peu la tête pour quémander un baiser puis, les courses rangées il sort le nécessaire pour cuisiner.

« Ouais j'suis une créature assez basique. Mais le truc c'est que je demande beaucoup de ces trois choses là, alors faut quand même pas mal d'énergie pour me satisfaire. »

Le brun continue de se coller à lui tandis qu'il s'active, ses lèvres jamais loin de sa nuque. Apparemment, il a décidé de faire le poulpe même en journée.

Et Taiga a besoin de son poulpe ce soir… Non en fait tout le temps. Il aime le contact avec Daiki. Il sourit en coupant ses oignons. Il aime sentir ses lèvres se poser dans son cou régulièrement.

« De l'énergie j'en ai t'inquiète. Je te prépare tous les petits plats que tu veux… Pour le sexe… j'crois que j'suis assez demandeur aussi. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit contre sa nuque, caressant son ventre doucement à travers l'étoffe de son vêtement. Il est bien là, serré contre lui à le regarder cuisiner.

« Alors j'ai de la chance... Parce que mon premier petit ami est aussi le meilleur petit ami du monde ! »

Taiga rougit, le traite d'idiot, proteste et rit un peu. Mais il ne se laisse pas perturber dans la préparation du repas, laissant seulement entendre quelques longs soupirs quand un baiser se pose sur sa nuque.

Daiki continue à l'embrasser le long de la courbe de son cou, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur lui.

« Hm... Ça va je te gêne pas trop, là ?! demande-t-il en rigolant à moitié.

— Nan... C'est parfait love… »

Taiga sourit.

« J'aime bien. »

La préparation du repas se poursuit dans cette même ambiance câline et douce.

Quand Taiga a terminé, il se détache de lui et pioche deux bières dans le frigo, puis sort des bols pour manger, et ils se posent dans le canapé pour dîner.

« Bon app, love. »

Il commence à déguster et se régale. Il réalise qu'avec cette après-midi chargée il commençait à mourir de faim et ça fait un bien fou de manger. La nourriture délicieuse comble autant son estomac que son âme. Il sourit en se disant que c'est sans doute parce qu'elle est préparée avec amour.

« C'est super bon... » commente-t-il entre deux bouchées.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit en le remerciant. Il mange lui aussi avec appétit. Mais surtout il aime voir Daiki apprécier. Il est plutôt confiant en ses talents de cuisinier, malgré tout le plaisir que prend Aomine à déguster ses plats le touche énormément. Il a ce désir violent étouffant qui brûle en lui pour Aomine, mais il a autant le désir de lui faire plaisir et de le rendre heureux. Chaque sourire qu'Aomine lui offre est une victoire et une belle récompense pour lui. Il se dit qu'il l'aime vraiment comme un fou.

Quand il a terminé, Daiki prend son bol et le sien.

« J'pense que c'est pas la peine que je te demande si tu veux te resservir… »

Son homme lui adresse un clin d'œil et passe dans la cuisine pour remplir leurs bols à nouveau, et revient s'asseoir pour s'attaquer au deuxième service avec autant d'enthousiasme que le premier.

Il est surpris mais ravi que son petit ami se re-serve lui aussi, c'est rare. Après le deuxième service, les bols terminés il se lève pour desservir.

« Au fait... En dehors des mochi... Qu'est-ce qui te tente le plus en dessert ?

— Hm... J'ai découvert le cheesecake y a quelques mois et j'dois avouer que j'adore... Surtout avec un coulis aux fruits rouges !

— Cheesecake? OK... Je vais me renseigner alors ! »

Il sourit et pose les bols dans l'évier puis sort deux trois trucs et balance tout dans le mixeur, tout neuf, qu'il a fait acheté à Daiki aujourd'hui, puis il sert dans un grand verre et revient au salon.

« Tiens... Et je compte sur toi pour dire à Kuroko que mes milkshake sont les meilleurs ! »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil en rigolant.

Le brun sourit et prend son verre.

« Hm... Les milkshakes, c'est une affaire très sérieuse. Donc... je me monterai impartial et incorruptible ! »

**AOMINE**

'Incorruptible', c'est bien prétentieux de sa part, il ne peut pas résister à Taiga de toute façon... Mais quand même, il fera de son mieux ! Il regarde le contenu crémeux de son verre et hume son parfum avant d'y tremper les lèvres. Les saveurs sucrées et parfaitement équilibrées se déploient sur son palais. C'est parfait. Bien plus parfait que n'importe quel milkshake du Maji Burger, et en effet, il faut que Tetsu en soit informé. Au plus vite ! De toute façon... Il comptait l'appeler bientôt, alors...

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde sentir, goûter du bout des lèvres, prendre une première gorgée. Il rit sous cape, Daiki prend vraiment ça au sérieux.

« On dirait mon père qui goûte du vin ! »

Il se penche sur son petit ami, une main posée sur sa cuisse et pique un baiser sur sa joue.

« J'espère que tu vas pas être déçu du coup. C'est juste un milkshake ! »

Même s'il faut avouer qu'il a toujours tendance à personnaliser les recettes. Pendant des années, il s'est cantonné à suivre les instructions et puis en vieillissant il a pris des libertés et maintenant il aime faire les choses à sa manière. Il est alors à peu près certain que son milkshake est unique mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est meilleur.

Daiki lui jette un regard de côté.

« Juste un milkshake ?! répète-t-il, scandalisé. Heureusement que Tetsu t'entend pas, mais il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent... »

Il reprend une gorgée et médite quelques instants avant de déclarer solennellement :

« Il est parfait, ton milkshake. »

C'est juste un milkshake... Et pourtant le compliment le fait rougir.

« Merci... Content qu'il te convienne... »

Et pour le coup c'est tellement rapide à faire, ça lui plaît comme manière simple de faire plaisir à son homme.

« Et pourquoi les oreilles de Kuroko doivent siffler ?

— Parce qu'on ne dit pas 'juste un milkshake', surtout quand on en fait des aussi bons ! »

**AOMINE**

Il rigole un peu et se cale plus confortablement dans le canapé, savourant sa boisson. Ce sont toutes les saveurs du début de son adolescence, à l'époque où il traînait tous les jours après l'entraînement avec son équipe de basket, quand les choses allaient encore bien et qu'ils étaient juste des jeunes garçons en quête de sucre après s'être dépensés sans compter. Son sourire se voile de nostalgie, car cette époque-là, ça a été jusqu'à maintenant la meilleure période de sa vie.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et le étend ses jambes sur la table basse. _Pas juste un milkshake... _Visiblement, cette boisson est importante pour Daiki. Il ne dit rien et le laisse savourer et replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il l'observe discrètement profitant que son attention soit détournée. Il est beau. Il aime le dessin de son visage, les courbes de ses muscles sous son vêtement. Il aime le regarder, un plaisir pour les yeux, un réconfort pour son coeur.

**AOMINE**

Il termine son verre lentement, prenant le temps de savourer tout en évoquant dans son esprit des scènes de ce passé qui lui semble à présent tellement lointain. Tant de choses ont changé depuis, à commencer par lui-même. Il ne sait pas dans quelle mesure il est encore ce gamin enthousiaste et passionné, même s'il a découvert avec Taiga que cette part de sa personnalité n'avait pas non plus complètement disparu comme il l'avait d'abord cru.

Il finit par prendre conscience du regard de Taiga et tourne la tête vers lui, demi sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, beau gosse ?! »

Taiga sourit.

« L'homme le plus sexy de cette planète... MON homme... »

Daiki se marre en entendant ça.

« Le plus sexy de la planète, rien que ça ?! J'apprécie le compliment, love. »

Il repose son verre sur la table et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Taiga rit un peu et tourne la tête pour quémander ses lèvres.

« Hm... Tu dois avoir le goût du Milkshake maintenant... »

Daiki l'embrasse doucement et mêle sa langue à la sienne pour le laisser vérifier cette hypothèse.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et savoure ce baiser sucré et vanillé.

« Daiki goût milkshake... Je valide...

— Hm... Mieux que goût mochi à la fraise, alors ? »

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

« Hm... Le choix est difficile... On va dire milkshake parce que je pourrai en profiter plus souvent !

— Chouette alors, ça veut dire que j'vais avoir droit à plein de milkshakes !

— Si tu es sage... Ouais t'auras plein de Milkshakes… »

Le brun l'embrasse encore, puis lui demande :

« Ça te dit de mater un film ? J'ai Kong: Skull Island que j'ai pas encore vu... Bon c'est pas un dinosaure mais un singe géant c'est quand même super cool !

— Ok pour Kong. Je l'ai pas vu non plus ! »

Il sourit et l'embrasse avant d'ajouter, amoureux et d'une voix rieuse et pleine de bonheur.

« Je t'aime toi tu sais ? »

Daiki le regarde tendrement.

« Ouais, je crois que je le sais. »

Il s'étire, puis se lève pour aller mettre le film.

« Bon bah j'essaierai d'être 'sage', alors, mais j'crois que c'est pas trop ma spécialité ! »

Il insère le blue-ray dans le lecteur puis revient s'asseoir près de son homme.

Il glisse sa main sur la cuisse de Daiki et la caresse doucement avant de murmurer à son oreille d'une voix et chaude et sensuelle alors que sa main remonte sur son entrejambe.

« Sage... Ça dépend de quelles circonstances on parle... »

Même s'il a du mal à accepter ce désir qui boue en lui, il ne peut nier les images qui peuplent son esprit. Et Daiki a dit qu'il était prêt à explorer ça ensemble... Alors peut-être qu'il peut vraiment s'autoriser à s'ouvrir à ses désirs, même si c'est aussi effrayant qu'excitant.

**AOMINE**

Quelque chose dans la voix de Taiga lui donne des frissons, sans compter cette main baladeuse qui vient se poser sur lui. Il déglutit et regarde son homme à la dérobée avant de demander doucement :

« Dis-m'en plus, tu m'intéresses... Il y a des circonstances où tu préférerais que je ne sois pas sage, alors ?... »

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur s'accélère dans sa poitrine, il se mordille un peu la lèvre. Il n'avait pas forcément prévu que Daiki rebondisse tout de suite, Kong les attend là non ? Il déglutit et murmure.

« Oui enfin... Un peu... Que tu me provoques, me résistes... Ça m'a excité et a attisé mon désir violent... Mais... Que tu sois docile après c'était terriblement jubilatoire comme si j'avais assouvi mon désir de domination... »

Le brun sourit à ces mots.

« Oh... Je vois. Tu aimes que je me rebelle pour mieux me soumettre après. Intéressant... »

**AOMINE**

Son sourire s'élargit. Il semble qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes jusqu'aux désirs les plus intimes. C'est exactement ça qu'il a senti plus tôt dans la soirée. Il adore provoquer, et Taiga en particulier, et c'est beaucoup plus excitant de devoir lutter un peu et ensuite s'avouer vaincu... Il reporte son regard sur l'écran mais le mal est fait, car il se retrouve avec une belle érection.

Il ignore pourquoi mais ce fantasme est puissant, et lui qui n'avait pour ainsi dire pas d'imaginaire érotique jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il est surpris de l'intensité de ce désir. Cette envie est un peu obscure, mais... il n'a pas peur, parce que comme il l'a dit plus tôt à Taiga... Il a entièrement confiance en lui. Il confierait sa vie à cet homme-là. Alors... s'offrir à lui dans un jeu de domination, ça ne l'effraie pas.

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit, pas mal excité lui aussi par cet échange. Il a retiré sa main de l'entrejambe de son homme, mais il a senti clairement sa réaction.

« C'est... C'est ça... »

Il a reposé sa main sur sa cuisse et cette fois c'est lui qui doit faire l'effort de rester sage.

« Intéressant ?

— Bah c'est que... C'est une idée qui me plaît aussi... Tu me connais, j'suis un grand provocateur... Et il se pourrait que j'aie trouvé une nouvelle manière de te provoquer ! »

**AOMINE**

Il lui adresse un clin d'œil séducteur et sourit, très émoustillé maintenant. Pourtant, le film a l'air cool, c'est dommage. Mais ils ont déjà évoqué le sujet : apparemment, pour eux rester assis dans un canapé à regarder un film est une activité compliquée à réaliser ! Mais c'est Taiga qui a commencé !

**KAGAMI**

Il tourne le regard vers son homme, oubliant définitivement le film. Sûrement, que leur relation est trop récente pour réussir à regarder un film sans se laisser distraire. Ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre, que ce soit sur le plan physique qu'intellectuel. Il n'a jamais été aussi bavard qu'avec Daiki et il pourrait sûrement passer des heures à discuter avec lui. Et il n'a jamais non plus éprouvé un désir aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Son regard quitte ses yeux pour caresser ses pommettes avant de regarder ses lèvres appétissantes. Il se penche pour les happer, sa main se resserrant sur sa cuisse. Kong sera là encore demain et il attendra. Ils sont du genre à foncer et ils ont besoin d'avancer dans leur relation, certains diront qu'ils grillent les étapes, mais eux ils ont besoin de ça.

**AOMINE**

Il répond fébrilement à son baiser, se tournant vers lui pour mieux l'enlacer, glissant ses mains sous son haut pour caresser sa peau chaude. Il a le ventre noué de désir, étonné de découvrir cette soif apparemment insatiable qui continue de le pousser vers Taiga. C'est un peu perturbant mais ça lui est égal, puisque son homme semble éprouver la même chose. Il a envie de le découvrir, il a envie de tout explorer et de tout vivre avec lui. Il aime cette intensité entre eux... Avant, il réfléchissait tout le temps, trop... Avec Taiga, il arrive à faire taire ses pensées et à s'immerger dans le présent.

**KAGAMI**

Quelque part sa conscience lui fait remarquer que le film joue toujours, mais il ne l'écoute plus, Daiki a déjà ses mains sur lui et c'est tout ce qui l'importe à présent. Il dévore ses lèvres et il suit son exemple, glissant lui aussi ses mains sur sa peau et remontant déjà son vêtement pour le lui retirer.

Il se savait déjà plutôt motivé pour le sexe, mais avec Daiki c'est bien plus que ça, c'est une faim insatiable qui le dévore. Il le veut encore et encore, totalement.

Daikil l'aide à retirer son haut et le met également torse nu. Il se recule un peu pour l'observer en se mordillant la lèvre, le souffle court.

« J'ai envie de toi, love... » murmure-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Il soupire plaintivement comme soulagé par cette offre.

« Fuck yeah... J'en ai envie aussi Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il se penche pour l'embrasser de nouveau et ses mains s'activent sur sa ceinture. Il semble que la petite discussion érotique qu'ils viennent d'avoir l'a rendu fébrile et particulièrement pressé. Il ne cherche pas à lutter, cependant, et au contraire se laisse envahir par son désir, il s'y abandonne sans se poser de questions. Il pose une main sur la bosse qui gonfle le boxer de son homme et la caresse entre ses doigts, et continue à happer ses lèvres entre les siennes en gémissant d'envie.

**KAGAMI**

Il soupire de plaisir quand ses doigts viennent caresser son érection. Il cherche lui aussi à le libérer de son pantalon fébrilement, un peu trop fébrilement et il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à glisser sa main dans son boxer. Il a envie de sentir la douceur et la chaleur de son sexe sous ses doigts. Il aime en découvrir chaque fois les contours et le tracé des veines qui le longent.

**AOMINE**

Le contact des doigts chauds de Taiga sur sa verge le fait frémir. Il aventure lui aussi sa main sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement et masse son sexe tendu avant de palper doucement ses testicules. Il mordille les lèvres de son homme et presse sa main plus fort, à la fois quémandeur et joueur.

**KAGAMI**

Il émet un son étranglé à cette soudaine pression sur cette zone sensible et frissonne de plaisir. Après un instant d'égarement, il mord la lèvre de Daiki en réponse et vient découvrir son gland pour le stimuler de l'index.

Le brun gémit sourdement et maintient encore un peu la pression avant de remonter sa main pour pomper sa verge d'un geste lent, mais d'une poigne ferme.

Il libère les lèvres de Daiki et verrouille sa main sur sa nuque.

« Oh... Fuck... »

Il plonge le nez dans le cou de son homme s'enivre de son odeur et mordille sa peau. Alors qu'il calque les mouvements de sa main sur les siens pour masser son sexe.

« Taiga... C'est bon… »

La voix de Daiki est lourde de désir. Ses gestes s'accélèrent et il le caresse plus énergiquement, une main se glissant sur une fesse pour l'empoigner.

Sa respiration s'accélère. Il en veut plus tellement plus. Il presse des doigts autour de sa verge et vient lustrer son gland de son pouce. Il cesse de dévorer son cou et il souffle dans une plainte suppliante.

« Dai... Aime-moi... »

Sans répondre, Daiki le renverse sur le dos dans le canapé et le surplombe, contemplant un moment son visage, le regard brûlant. Puis, il achève de lui retirer son pantalon et s'humecte les doigts sans le lâcher du regard, avant de les glisser entre ses jambes et venir masser son anus.

Il écarte les cuisses et se cambre. Une faible plainte de soulagement et de plaisir s'échappe de sa gorge. Ses mains agrippent le dos de Daiki, il ne lâche pas ce regard brûlant. Il aime le désir dans ses yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Daiki pourrait le faire jouir qu'avec un regard comme celui-ci. Il se mord la lèvre plus sensible que jamais, tout son corps est frémissant et il avoue rougissant un peu et le regard voilé par le plaisir.

« J'adore... Quand tu me regardes Dai... »

Daiki se penche pour l'embrasser tout en faisant pénétrer ses doigts en lui, puis lâche ses lèvres et murmure :

« Et moi j'adore te regarder... T'es beau quand tu prends du plaisir… »

Ses doigts vont et viennent en lui tandis que ses lèvres papillonnent sur les siennes ou dans son cou, et souvent son regard part en quête du sien, observant ses réactions tandis qu'il s'emploie à le détendre.

Ses réponses aux stimulations de son homme, lui semblent plus vives que d'habitude. Ce regard exacerbe ses sensations. Son bassin répond aux mouvements des doigts de son homme qui le fouillent et ses mains caressent le dos musclé de Daiki.

« Tu me fais trop de bien love... »

**AOMINE**

Il admire Taiga, ses yeux voilés de plaisir, la rougeur sur ses pommettes, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle chaud et rapide. Il aime le sentir aussi réceptif, alors qu'il s'ouvre sous ses doigts et halète de plaisir. Il l'embrasse tendrement tout en ôtant ses doigts et le pénètre aussitôt, gémissant contre ses lèvres alors que l'étau doux et brûlant se referme sur sa verge. Il se recule un peu pour observer son homme tandis qu'il se retire presque entièrement, puis replonge en lui d'un lent coup de bassin, savourant chaque centimètre.

**KAGAMI**

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les fesses de Daiki alors qu'il l'accompagne dans son mouvement. Sa respiration se bloque quelques instants quand il savoure la sensation de le sentir entrer en lui, imposant et brûlant. Il réalise un peu surpris, un peu fébrile et plus excité encore que c'est la première fois que son homme le pénètre à nu.

La sensation est différente, plus douce et plus chaude. Il déglutit et plonge son regard dans celui de son homme. L'émotion lui sert la gorge, c'est juste encore une première fois pour lui qu'il est heureux de partager avec cet homme là, le sien, l'homme de sa vie.

« I love you Daiki… »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme haletant, c'est bon de le pénétrer sans préservatif. Les sensations sont plus intenses, plus pures, étourdissantes.

« I love you too… »

Il caresse ses cheveux, ses lèvres, et recommence à bouger en lui, plus vite, s'interrompant quelques instants chaque fois qu'il est au fond de lui avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de reins plus brutal que le précédent. Il émet une plainte de plaisir, et peu à peu il lâche le contrôle et y va plus fort, le pilonnant avec passion comme s'il voulait le clouer à ce canapé, ne le quittant des yeux que pour l'embrasser avec fébrilité.

Taiga gémit de plaisir sous ses assauts. Il ondule pour accompagner ses mouvements, presse plus ses mains sur ses fesses pour le garder plus longtemps au fond de lui. Il ne retient pas ses râles de plaisir alors que Daiki se montre plus brutal et plus impatient dans ses mouvements. Il mord ses lèvres en grognant de satisfaction.

**KAGAMI**

Il veut sentir son homme jouir en lui. Cette idée le rend plus impatient. Il noue ses jambes dans son dos et remonte ses mains sur son dos et sa nuque moite de sueur. Ses doigts se mêlent à ses cheveux. Son souffle est plus court, son ventre se contracte sous le plaisir qui chauffe ses reins. Il sent la jouissance se rapprocher, trop rapidement, trop intensément.

**AOMINE**

« Taiga, love... it's so good… »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure rauque tandis qu'il le pilonne sans relâche. Il sent ses jambes étroitement nouées dans son dos comme s'il voulait l'arrimer à lui. La chaleur l'envahit, il frissonne au toucher de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. De nouveau, il plonge son regard dans le sien, se laisse happer par ses iris rubis hypnotiques, incandescent, et parle d'une voix basse, lourde de désir.

« Jouis pour moi, love... Je veux te voir jouir… »

**KAGAMI**

Ces mots, cette demande déclenche un frisson de plaisir dans son corps. Il rougit et se mord la lèvre, à la fois gêné de s'exposer ainsi et profondément excité. Il crispe ses doigts sur les cheveux de son homme. Il halète, sa respiration est désordonnée. Son regard s'ancre à celui de son homme et, malgré sa gêne, il le défi de détourner le regard. Et ce regard qui le transperce, ce regard qui le détaille comme s'il était la chose la plus érotique, l'enflamme totalement. Ses plaintes se font plus lascives. La jouissance monte intense. Il la sent grossir en lui, alors que le sexe de son homme martèle sa prostate sans relâche. Il prend son pied sous le regard avide de son homme dans des soupirs lascifs.

« Ah… Dai… C'est bon… Oui… »

Ses pommettes lui semblent s'enflammer quand il ajoute : « T-ton regard… M'excite… Ah… »

Ses yeux se voilent et se ferment à demi. Sa bouche s'entrouvre sur un faible cri de plaisir qui ressemble fortement au prénom de son homme. Il se cambre et resserre ses jambes autour de lui et son intimité autour de sa verge. L'orgasme déferle et provoque des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps à chaque coups de rein de son homme, et ce même cri étranglé encore et encore.

**AOMINE**

Les sons érotiques émis par son homme, ses yeux qui ne le quittent plus le rendent fou de désir. Et son orgasme le paralyse presque, la pression intense sur sa verge provoquant un plaisir presque insoutenable. Il continue à donner des coups des reins, plus amples et plus lents, pour accompagner le plaisir de son homme, et soudain la jouissance l'emporte à son tour. il plante un dernier coup de rein profondément en lui, tous les nerfs de son corps frémissant à l'unisson.

« Ahh... T-Taiga… »

Il se mord la lèvre et étouffe un cri tandis qu'il éjacule en lui, et enfin il relâche la tension, se laissant un peu retomber sur son homme pour reprendre son souffle. Il pose un baiser sur l'épaule de Taiga humide de sueur, chuchotant à son oreille :

« I love you… »

**KAGAMI**

Il resserre ses bras autour de des épaules de son homme et ne desserre pas la pression de ses jambes autour de lui, encore secoué par son orgasme, dont des restes de plaisir lui provoque encore des frissons. Il halète. Doucement, il reprend pieds et il répond d'une voix rauque, abîmée par les cris.

« I love you too. »

Il embrasse son cou à portée de ses lèvres.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, baignant dans les hormones euphorisantes et le bien-être d'un profond bonheur, un bonheur tel qu'il n'en a probablement jamais connu.

« Tu me rends heureux, Taiga… » murmure-t-il d'une voix un peu nouée par l'émotion.

Il embrasse encore sa peau moite.

« Tellement heureux… »

**KAGAMI**

Il perçoit l'émotion dans la voix de son homme qui l'émeut à son tour. Ah tiens, il ne savait pas que ça pouvait être communicatif aussi. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il caresse son dos tendrement et embrasse son cou encore.

« Tu me rends aussi tellement heureux… »

Ses lèvres goûtes encore sa peau. Heureux c'est vraiment le mot. Avec Daiki, il se sent vraiment bien. Il a peur de le perdre, il a peur que tout s'arrête mais il n'a pas peur d'être lui-même, d'être honnête avec ses envies, avec ce qu'il ressent. Et c'est infiniment apaisant. Il a l'impression d'être droit, d'être sur le bon chemin, que les choses sont à leurs places.

**AOMINE**

Il continue un moment à poser de doux baisers sur son épaule, dans son cou, ses cheveux... Puis il redresse la tête et embrasse ses lèvres, et le regarde en souriant :

« Taiga... Tu crois que c'est possible qu'on soit en train de devenir accro au sexe ?! »

**KAGAMI**

Il se mordille la lèvre.

« Ben… Je croyais déjà l'être… Mais clairement… Le sexe avec toi ça prend un autre niveau d'addiction. C'est intense… Extrêmement satisfaisant autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement… Et pourtant, j'en ai jamais assez. Et honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours plus intense… »

Il caresse la joue de son homme et ses lèvres du pouce.

« … C'est pas juste du sexe... Je me découvre des envies de possession et que tu me possèdes que je connaissais pas... J'aime ton regard sur moi, j'accepte que tu me soumettes sans me sentir rabaisser... Et en fait... J'aime que tu me soumettes... Parce que c'est toi... J'ai plus de retenue, plus de barrière, plus de peur de me montrer vulnérable... Et au contraire j'y prends plaisir. Tout comme à l'inverse j'aime te dominer et montrer cette faiblesse là aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'à travers le sexe on exprime aussi ce qu'on se dit verbalement... On s'avoue et accepte nos vulnérabilités... On se partage nos angoisses... Ouais je crois que notre façon de faire l'amour ensemble est unique parce que ça reflète notre façon de nous aimer... Ça exprime notre amour et ça construit aussi notre bonheur. »

Daiki semble réfléchir un moment, puis déclare :

« Hm... C'est beau ce que tu dis, love. »

Il n'y a pas d'ironie dans sa voix. Il ajoute :

« J'y avais pas pensé comme ça, mais j'crois que t'as raison... Et c'est aussi pour ça probablement que j'éprouve cette envie de toi aussi forte et aussi fréquente... Parce que le sexe pour nous, c'est un moyen de communication, comme une bonne discussion. Ou un bon match de basket. J'adore discuter avec toi parce que c'est intéressant et je découvre des choses, et ça me permet parfois de purger mes idées noires... J'adore faire du basket parce que toi et moi sur un terrain c'est électrique, c'est se sentir vivant et se dépasser soi-même... Et j'adore le sexe avec toi parce que c'est être totalement libre. »

Il le regarde et conclut avec un clin d'œil :

« Et aussi prendre un pied incroyable. »

Taiga rit un peu.

« Et un pied incroyable ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! »

Il approche ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi... Le sexe c'est être totalement libre... Mais je crois que avec toi... Le basket et même discuter... J'ai l'impression d'être libre et vivant. Et... »

Il rougit un peu en terminant sa phrase.

« Et de compter... D'être important... »

Daiki pose la main sur la joue de Taiga et la caresse avec une infinie tendresse.

« Important... T'es bien plus que ça, love... J'ai besoin de toi... Tu comptes tellement pour moi, je sais pas comment te le dire avec des mots... »

Alors, faute de mots, il se penche pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il répond à ses lèvres avec la même émotion et la même intensité, le coeur battant, sa main tremble un peu quand elle se glisse dans les cheveux de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Le baiser se prolonge un moment, et il le savoure, imprimant dans sa gestuelle tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Taiga. Puis, il délaisse ses lèvres et pose un baiser sur son front et le regarde en souriant.

« Mais ça fait rien si j'ai pas de mots, de toute façon je trouverai un moyen de te le prouver tous les jours.

— Ça me va ! Et toi aussi t'es bien plus que ça pour moi. »

Taiga sourit et tourne la tête vers la télé qui joue toujours le film.

« Kong nous a pas attendu.

— Oh, wah, cte méga monstre qu'il se fighte ! »

Il fixe l'écran, béat d'admiration, puis se rappelle qu'il est toujours allongé sur son homme... Et en lui, aussi.

« Hm... sorry. »

Il se retire doucement.

« Hey, on se remet le film au début ?! Normalement... J'pense que ça devrait plus trop nous démanger de nous envoyer en l'air... au moins d'ici la fin du film ! »

Taiga se marre et se redresse en cherchant ses fringues pour se rhabiller.

« Ouais... J'pense que ça devrait aller. »

Daiki lui a la flemme de se rhabiller mais il attrape un plaid pour se blottir dessous, et se cale contre son homme avant de relancer le film.

Taiga passe son bras autour de ses épaules et embrasse ses cheveux.

« Tu sens bon love. »

Le tigre semble vouloir rester le nez plongé dans ses cheveux en regardant le film.

Le brun rigole un peu.

« C'est parce que je sens le sexe et que t'adores le sexe ! »

Il reporte son attention sur l'écran en souriant, il faut dire qu'en tant qu'amateur de films d'action et de films fantastiques, il s'en prend plein les yeux !

Taiga rigole.

« T'es con. »

En tout cas, il continue à le renifler en regardant l'écran..

Daiki le laisse faire amusé, et il se plonge dans l'histoire palpitante, un singe géant et des monstres gigantesques, voilà qui ravit son âme d'enfant.

« Quand j'étais gamin j'adorais Indiana Jones. Du coup après ma période "j'veux devenir paléontologue", j'ai eu ma période "j'veux devenir archéologue aventurier". »

Il rigole.

« Tout ça pour finir basketteur... Même si j'avoue, le basket en NBA ça a un petit côté aventurier.

— Oh ! J'adore Indiana Jones aussi ! Tu trouves que le basket en NBA ça fait aventurier ?

— Bah ouais ! Tu explores un nouvel Etat chaque fois que tu changes de club, tu vis de grands moments de compétition où t'as l'impression que tu joues ta vie... Tu sais jamais vraiment à quoi t'attendre et... t'apprend à vivre dans le présent, comme un vrai aventurier, d'après moi !

— Oh je vois ! c'est vrai que chaque match est une nouvelle bataille... Et il faut savoir prendre des risques ! Mais vivre dans le présent... C'est vraiment dû au basket ça ? Où... à ton boyfriend ?

— Oh, non, mon boyfriend, c'est juste un très bon coup. Et puis comme il est utile sur un terrain aussi, j'le garde. »

Il a un petit rire et caresse la cuisse de son homme sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Enfoiré ! »

Taiga rigole et lui chatouille les flancs pour se venger.

Daiki se marre encore plus et repousse cette main qui l'assaille.

« Ok, ok ! J'me rends. Mon boyfriend est le meilleur du monde et grâce à lui j'apprends à vivre dans le présent, et c'est génial. »

Il se tourne vers lui et sourit tendrement.

Taiga pique un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'préfère ça... Love... »

Un sourire tendre s'affiche sur le visage du tigre avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur l'écran.

Le film se termine en combat de monstres épique, et quand le générique commence à défiler sur l'écran, Daiki se tourne en souriant vers son petit ami.

« C'était cool ! Pas le film le plus intelligent du monde, mais ça faisait le job !

— En même temps, on n'attend pas de ce genre de film d'être intelligent ! J'ai bien aimé aussi. Et je crois que c'est le bon moment pour aller se coucher. »

Daiki bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire comme pour confirmer ces propos.

« Ouais t'as raison... On a eu une sacrée grosse journée, pas vrai ?

— Ouais. J'suis bien claqué. »

Taiga pique un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis dans son cou avant de se lever.

« Let's go... »

Daiki éteint la télé et la lumière dans le salon, puis ils se dirigent vers sa chambre. ça lui semble déjà si familier d'aller se coucher avec lui, comme s'ils faisaient ça depuis toujours, et pourtant...

Il se glisse sous la couette et attend que son homme se déshabille et vienne le rejoindre.

**KAGAMI**

Il apprécie ce week-end partagé avec Daiki. Les choses semblent tellement évidentes, tellement faciles. Il s'allonge auprès de lui et vient l'embrasser tendrement. Il éteint la lumière que Daiki a laissé allumé pour lui. Il a déjà l'impression qu'une certaine routine s'est installée entre eux, et il aime ça. Il aime partager le quotidien de Daiki, ces petites choses qui font d'eux un vrai couple. Il est content d'avoir pu passer chaque nuit depuis qu'ils sont ensemble avec lui. Il n'a pas envie de retrouver la solitude de son appartement. Cette solitude qu'il avait apprivoisé il y'a de nombreuses années et qu'il pensait apprécier comme une compagne indispensable.

Aujourd'hui, il n'a vraiment pas envie de se retrouver seul. Particulièrement la nuit. Il dort bien, paisiblement et plus longtemps quand il dort avec Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il prend Taiga dans ses bras et inspire son odeur, apaisé de l'avoir contre lui, dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Il a l'impression d'avoir vécu deux journées au lieu d'une seule, tant ils ont partagé de choses et éprouvé toutes sortes d'émotions. Mais ça lui va. Oui, Taiga bouleverse sa vie, mais c'est une bonne chose. Il peut lui faire assez confiance pour ne pas retomber dans ses anciennes angoisses. Taiga lui a déjà prouvé qu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur avec lui.

Il pose un baiser dans ses cheveux et murmure :

« Fais de beaux rêves, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Il aime se blottir dans ses bras. Il pose sa tête sur son torse et entoure sa taille de son bras. Il embrasse son coeur.

« Toi aussi... Bonne nuit love... A demain...

— A demain... »

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Les diverses activités plus ou moins sportives de la journée l'ont bien crevé et la léthargie ne tarde pas à l'envahir. Sa respiration se fait plus profonde et il sombre dans le sommeil.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello !**

**Tiens, pour une fois, le chapitre du dimanche correspond au dimanche dans l'histoire. On espère que vous passez une aussi bonne journée que les fauves ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci ! Eh oui les fauves sont très chauds. On les arrête plus. Ça échappe à notre contrôle :D**

**Guest : Même pas un petit pseudo auquel s'adresser directement, zut ! Bref ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, on est ravies que tu prennes plaisir à lire cette histoire ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il s'est endormi rapidement aussi, bien crevé de sa journée et de sa précédente nuit trop courte. Il dort définitivement bien dans les bras de Daiki et il ne se réveille qu'en milieu de matinée, quand le jour est déjà levé depuis longtemps.

Il est toujours au creux des bras de son homme, mais il s'est retourné dans les nuits et il sent son corps chaud contre son dos. Il sourit, même la nuit Daiki ne semble pas décider à le laisser s'enfuir. Il glisse sa main sur celle qui est posée sur son ventre. Il n'a pas envie de se lever tout de suite. Il veut profiter encore de lui, de son contact, de la chaleur de son corps. Il veut savourer ce matin dans les bras de son petit ami.

**AOMINE**

Il sent Taiga remuer contre lui et enfouit son nez dans sa nuque en émettant un petit grognement de protestation. Il resserre son étreinte, passant une jambe par-dessus les siennes, ce qui a pour effet de coller son érection matinale contre ses fesses.

**KAGAMI**

Un frisson parcourt son dos au contact sur sa nuque. Il se demande si son homme dort vraiment. En tout cas, une partie de son corps est bien réveillée elle. Il aime quand Daiki fait le poulpe. Il bouge un peu le bassin pour frotter ses fesses contre son sexe.

**AOMINE**

Il gémit doucement son approbation à cet agréable contact qui le réveille peu à peu. Il pose des lèvres ensommeillées sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

**KAGAMI**

Il frémit et resserre ses doigts sur la main qui l'enlace, son cou est toujours aussi sensible, surtout au réveil, alors ces petits attentions ravivent facilement son désir.

**AOMINE**

Il ondule doucement du bassin et sa verge se glisse entre ses fesses, se nichant dans une douce chaleur. Il lèche sa nuque de bas en haut avant de la mordiller, alors que le désir commence à affluer dans son bas ventre et que Taiga gémit faiblement.

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur bat plus vite dans sa poitrine. La lèvres d'Aomine provoquent de longs frémissements dans tout le corps. Il cambre instinctivement le bassin pour permettre au sexe d'Aomine de mieux se loger entre ses deux lobes.

**AOMINE**

Sa main commence à se promener sur son torse, effleurant ses tétons qui durcissent, puis il explore le relief de ses abdos tandis que les mouvements de son bassin s'accentuent, recherchant plus de friction et de pression.

**KAGAMI**

Il soupire de plaisir, il aime sentir les mains de Daiki sur lui, quand il semble vouloir découvrir la moindre courbe. Il bouge lui aussi le bassin puis lâche la main de Daiki pour attraper le lubrifiant resté sur le chevet. Il en enduit ses doigts, et doucement glisse sa main entre ses cuisses pour venir caresser son intimité.

**AOMINE**

Il s'écarte un peu pour lui laisser de l'espace et le regarde faire, hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Il décale sa main dans son dos, suivant le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale, haletant doucement.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent son homme s'éloigner alors qu'il commence tout juste à se pénétrer de deux doigts, comme il ne le voit pas, il s'inquiète un peu. A-t-il mal interprété ses caresses ? Parce qu'il en a vraiment envie lui. Alors il murmure d'une voix alanguie et un peu inquiète.

« Daiki ? »

Le brun se penche pour embrasser doucement sa nuque et chuchote :

« Go on, love... I'm watching you... »

Il frissonne. Il ne sait pas si c'est plus le baiser sur sa nuque, les mots de son homme où de savoir qu'il le regarde mais son désir monte d'un cran tordant son ventre déjà brûlant. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappe et il s'évertue à se préparer consciencieusement, cambrant ses reins pour en montrer le plus possible à son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il est tout à fait réveillé maintenant, observant attentivement le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. C'est terriblement érotique de regarder les doigts de Taiga disparaître dans son intimité et de le voir onduler des hanches dans la chaleur croissante du désir. Il se contente de savourer cette vision, proche de lui mais le touchant à peine. Il murmure, comme s'il craignait de briser la fragile beauté de l'instant en parlant trop fort :

« You're beautiful, love... And you're so sexy when you're doing this... »

**KAGAMI**

Un long soupir de plaisir lui échappe pour toute réponse. La voix de son homme, ses mots, son regard... Il déglutit. Tout contribue à faire grossir son extase. Sa voix est comme une plainte entre désir, frustration et supplication. Il ne sait même plus lui même ce qu'il ressent, un savant mélange de tout ça qui contribue à exacerber son plaisir. Il a l'impression d'être encore plus conscient de ses propres doigts qui vont et viennent en lui et surtout qu'il parvient vraiment à se donner du plaisir... Ce n'est pas simplement mécanique pour se préparer et se détendre... Ce matin, il prend vraiment son pied à se toucher et il vient chercher sa prostate pour se faire du bien sous le regard brûlant de son homme. Il souffle.

« I like it... When... You're watching me... I... Like it... When you say... That... I'm beautiful and... Sexy... I... Like your voice when you say it... »

Sa respiration est plus lourde et il achève dans un soupir plus chaud.

« That's turning me on even more... I even like to feel my own fingers in me... That's good Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit, encore plus échauffé par les mots de son homme. Le voir se donner du plaisir devant lui, sans même qu'il ait à le toucher, est profondément excitant. Il commence à se caresser pour soulager un peu la tension qui monte. Il s'approche de lui pour souffler au creux de son oreille :

« And watching you is turning me on like crazy, love... That's so hot watching you as you give yourself such pleasure... »

Son poignet s'active, sa respiration s'accélère tandis que le plaisir électrise ses nerfs. Il mordille l'oreille de Taiga et ajoute d'une voix basse :

« Come on, love... Give me more... I want to hear your voice... »

**KAGAMI**

Ces mots le font instantanément gémir. Son coeur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélère. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Sa respiration s'alourdit et se mue en quelques profonds gémissements. Ses yeux clos il se concentre sur ses sensations, le souffle chaud de Daiki sur sa nuque, sa voix vibrante, son regard sur lui et ses propres doigts qui vont et viennent en lui et stimulent sa prostate, alimentant son plaisir. Il gémit plus fort. Ce qu'il fait est totalement obscène, s'exposer à son homme de cette manière… C'est embarrassant et c'est justement ce qui accentue son plaisir.

« Hm… Dai… It's so good… I like that… Fuck… I really like doing that for you… »

**AOMINE**

Discrètement, tout en continuant à observer son homme, il attrape le lubrifiant et en enduit son membre. Aussi sexy que soit ce spectacle, le désir qu'il réveille en lui est trop impérieux pour l'ignorer encore bien longtemps. Il masse sa verge en retenant un gémissement d'envie, et prend encore quelques minutes pour profiter de la vue et des plaintes érotiques de son homme. Il attend autant que possible, laissant la tension travailler son corps et envahir son esprit d'un désir de plus en irrépressible. Et lorsque, finalement, il ne peut plus le dompter, il prend le poignet de Taiga et le tire pour qu'il ôte ses doigts de son intimité. Il appuie sur son épaule pour qu'il roule sur le ventre, puis il cale son membre contre l'orifice détendu et humide de lubrifiant, et pousse pour le pénétrer d'un seul mouvement.

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse son soulagement s'exprimer avec un long gémissement de plaisir.

« Oh… Fuck yes… »

Ses doigts se crispent sur les draps alors que son dos se contracte sous le plaisir intense qui remonte de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque. La sensation d'être enfin comblé, le laisse haletant et vibrant. L'impatience contracte ses abdominaux. Le poids de son homme sur lui l'excite et fait monter un désir profond en lui. Il courbe un peu l'échine comme l'animal qui se soumet et expose sa nuque. Sa voix gronde.

« Dai… Fuck me hard… Make me cry… »

**AOMINE**

La sensation quand il le pénètre est si intense qu'il doit s'arrêter quelques instants, son souffle rauque râpant sa gorge sèche. La réaction de Taiga l'électrise, et ses mots allument un brasier dans son bas-ventre. Il regarde son dos et sa nuque offerte, et se penche pour la mordre tout en plantant un coup de reins robuste qui cloue son amant au matelas. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de récupérer et recommence, encore plus fort, avide tout à coup de le posséder, de le faire crier si c'est ce qu'il veut... Il plante de nouveau les dents dans sa nuque et pousse un grognement animal tandis qu'il enchaîne les coups de bassins secs et brutaux. La nécessité d'étancher sa soif de Taiga rend ses mouvements incontrôlables. À chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en lui, la chair claque, résonnant de façon obscène dans le calme matinal de la chambre.

**KAGAMI**

Il peine à respirer sous les coups de reins brutaux et frénétiques de son homme. Il martèle sa prostate et lui arrache des gémissements plaintifs d'extase. Le plaisir monte et le rend fou. Il n'a plus conscience de rien que du corps d'Aomine qui pèse sur le sien et de son sexe qui le pilonne sauvagement. Il gémit, supplie. Il ne veut pas que son homme s'arrête, pas tout de suite, encore un peu… Il est à deux doigts de… Il a l'impression à chaque que fois c'est le coup de reins qui va le faire sombrer… Il n'en peut plus c'est trop bon et à la fois trop frustrant. Il ne sait plus, s'il veut que ça cesse où que ça continue indéfiniment.

« … C'est trop bon… Love… J'en peux plus… T'arrête pas… Fais moi jouir… »

**AOMINE**

La sueur recouvre sa peau, son cœur cogne lourdement dans sa poitrine, son souffle résonne fort dans ses oreilles. Il a la tête qui bourdonne, mais il ne s'arrête pas, s'enfonçant profondément dans le corps de son amant, amplifiant ses mouvements pour lui donner le plus de sensations possible. Il attrape ses poignets et les plaque sur le matelas, prenant appui sur eux tandis que son bassin se meut sans relâche. La jouissance monte en lui, toute proche, et il investit toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste pour envoyer Taiga au septième ciel.

**KAGAMI**

Il crie de plaisir sous ses assauts violents, se sentir prisonnier décuple ses sensations. Des plaintes lui échappent, il est au bord du gouffre son sexe est douloureux plaqué contre le matelas. Il se mord la lèvre et se contracte soudain. Il gémit suppliant.

« Dai... »

L'orgasme lui arrache des larmes sur quelques coups de rein sauvages et il sent l'humidité chaude de son sperme mouiller les draps et son ventre signifiant la fin de sa jouissance qu'il accueille presque avec soulagement.

**AOMINE**

Il étouffe un cri étranglé lorsque Taiga se resserre sur lui, comprimant violemment son membre. Il force le passage encore quelques fois, le temps pour lui de le rejoindre dans la brume rouge et trouble de la jouissance. Il broie ses poignets entre ses mains tandis qu'il éjacule en lui en une décharge de plaisir si intense qu'elle en fait presque mal. Il reste un instant figé, puis, lentement relâche l'emprise de ses mains et détend ses muscles, pesant un peu plus sur son amant. Ses lèvres cherchent sa nuque, il goûte la peau salée de sueur, le souffle court et l'esprit vide. Tout en lui n'est que pure sensation : son pouls vigoureux, la chaleur qui sature son épiderme, l'épuisement qui envahit ses muscles, et le flot d'euphorie qui vibre à travers son corps.

**KAGAMI**

Essoufflé, il frissonne violemment quand les lèvres de Daiki se posent sur sa nuque. Son corps ne semble plus vouloir lui répondre tellement il est saturé d'hormones du plaisir. Les yeux clos il n'est plus capable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Il navigue dans les brumes du plaisir et reprend doucement pied à la réalité.

**AOMINE**

Il caresse doucement le bras de Taiga, embrassant sa nuque à intervalles réguliers tandis que son esprit s'éclaircit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'intensité. Quand ils ont commencé à se chauffer mutuellement, il était encore engourdi de sommeil et ne pensait pas en arriver à un tel paroxysme. C'est drôle, quand il y pense. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que Taiga et lui sont en couple, et pourtant, leur relation n'a cessé d'évoluer, de révéler de nouveaux aspects et de s'approfondir, à chaque jour, à chaque heure, presque. Il se demande vaguement ce qui les attend ensuite. Il aime cette intensité-là, mais elle ne peut probablement pas durer des années... voire tout une vie ? Ou bien est-ce que leur relation sera un peu différente chaque matin, exactement comme un lever de soleil restera toujours un lever de soleil, tout en se parant de nouvelles nuances chaque jour ? Il l'espère... Il ne veut pas cesser de découvrir sa vie avec Taiga. Jusqu'au dernier jour.

Il délaisse ces pensées et reprend conscience de ses muscles qui le tirent, du fait qu'il a trop chaud, et se retire le plus délicatement possible avant de s'allonger aux côtés de son homme. Il referme les yeux, une main posée sur sa poitrine, la respiration maintenant apaisée.

**KAGAMI**

Les yeux fermés le visage tourné vers l'extérieur du lit, il reprend conscience de son corps endolori par cette petite séance de sexe musclé. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Musclé mais sacrément bon et intense. C'est le genre de réveil plutôt plaisant. Ses pensées ne vont pas aussi loin que celles de Daiki. Il se dit juste avec satisfaction que c'est encore une fois l'une de ses plus intenses parties de jambes en l'air. Daiki semble réussir à se surpasser à chaque fois. Il soupire d'aise.

« Thanks love. »

**AOMINE**

Il s'aperçoit qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir quand il entend la voix de Taiga. Sa main se pose dans le creux de ses reins.

« Pas besoin de me remercier... réplique-t-il dans un murmure. C'était génial...

— Ouais... J'aime bien... Ce genre de réveil... »

Taiga tourne la tête vers lui, ouvre enfin les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

« Bonjour Love...

— Hm... b'jour... » réplique-t-il dans un marmonnement sans rouvrir les yeux, gagné par une certaine léthargie après l'effort.

**KAGAMI**

Il en profite pour l'observer, détailler son visage, ses pommettes saillantes, la sueur qui colle quelques mèches sur son front et ses traits détendus. Il regarde son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration qui s'apaise doucement, sa peau halée luisante de sueur. Il est beau. Il sourit, appréciant cette vision, savourant simplement le fait qu'il est sien. Il lève une main et fait glisser ses doigts sur un biceps. Il grimace un peu et se redresse pour embrasser son épaule. Il souffle absolument pas sûr que son homme l'entende et qu'il ne soit pas déjà endormi.

« J'vais courir… Je prépare le petit dej en rentrant… Repose-toi bien »

Il sourit et se lève doucement.

**AOMINE**

Le matelas qui se soulève quand le poids de Taiga quitte le lit lui fait davantage reprendre conscience que les paroles qu'il vient de lui adresser. Il entrouvre les paupières et murmure :

« Ok... À tout à l'heure, love... »

Puis, il se tourne sur le côté et s'empare de l'oreiller de Taiga pour le caler contre son ventre. Il enfouit son visage dans son propre oreiller et pousse un soupir satisfait avant de sombrer rapidement dans l'engourdissement profond des longues grasses matinées.

**KAGAMI**

Il passe par la salle de bain et enfile rapidement une tenue pour aller courir. Après avoir bu un peu et grignoté un morceau, il enfile ses baskets, met son casque sur ses oreilles et sort de l'appartement en direction de la plage. Dès les portes de l'immeuble franchies, il démarre avec une foulée soutenue au rythme d'une playlist de rock californien. Ça fait du bien aux oreilles et au corps. Il apprécie l'air marin sur son visage, l'odeur iodée emplit ses narines et lui donne l'impression de purifier ses poumons. Ce matin, il a l'impression de déborder d'énergie, peut-être que c'est le sexe au réveil qui fait ça, mais il allonge sa foulée et au rythme de la musique, il court plus vite. Il sent la sueur couler dans son dos. L'adrénaline coule dans ses veines et semble lui donner des ailes. Il court jusqu'à s'arrêter à bout de souffle après un long sprint dans le sable. Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Puis il se redresse et s'étire. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation de la brise sur son corps moite de sueur. Il profite. La mer est calme aujourd'hui mais la brise est agréable. Quand il a retrouvé un souffle tout à fait normal, il fait demi-tour et repart à un rythme plus calme. Il fait un circuit qu'il connaît bien et revient enfin au pied de l'immeuble de Daiki. Il rentre dans l'appartement silencieux, prend une douche rapide et enfin s'attelle à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner copieux, qui vu l'heure va se retrouver être le déjeuner finalement. C'est dimanche jour du brunch. Il pose les différents plats sur la table basse et termine ses préparatifs par le café, dont il porte, quelques minutes avant midi, une tasse chaude aux arômes corsées dans la chambre de Daiki. Il pose la tasse sur le chevet et s'allonge à côté de lui, il fait glisser ses doigts sur ses flancs et embrasse sa nuque.

**AOMINE**

Il a bien profité de cette grasse matinée. Il s'est réveillé souvent, pour mieux replonger dans ses rêves, qui lui paraissent toujours plus vifs quand il prolonge sa nuit jusqu'à midi. Il dort à peine lorsqu'il sent le matelas de nouveau s'enfoncer sous le poids de son homme. Il attrape la main de Taiga qui se balade sur son flanc et la serre contre son ventre.

« Hm... bien couru ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

Puis, il remarque une odeur qui chatouille ses narines et stimule ses nerfs engourdis.

« T'as fait du café... » constate-t-il en souriant légèrement, paupières toujours closes.

Taiga sourit contre sa nuque et l'embrasse encore tendrement. Ses doigts se mêlent doucement aux siens.

« Hm... Oui, très bien... Du café... Et plein de trucs à manger... Tu as bien profité de ta grasse matinée ?

— Ouais, carrément... J'ai rêvé que... »

Il s'interrompt soudain en se rappelant la nature exacte de son rêve, et tout à coup, il est parfaitement réveillé, le cœur battant. Il crispe imperceptiblement sa main sur celle de Taiga.

_J'ai rêvé qu'on se mariait._

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, qui exprime probablement son désir de rester auprès de Taiga le plus longtemps possible... Mais il ne peut certainement pas dire ça à un homme qu'il connaît certes depuis quelques années, mais avec lequel il est en couple depuis si peu de temps. Surtout qu'il ne comprend pas son propre rêve. Il y a quelques jours encore... il n'envisageait aucun avenir avec un homme, et maintenant, son inconscient va chercher aussi loin ?!

Non, se corrige-t-il mentalement. Il refusait d'envisager un quelconque avenir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas finir encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il s'est souvent trouvé lâche, pathétique, voire méprisable. Mais ce matin, à la lumière de son rêve, une nouvelle idée émerge dans son esprit. Il a fait tout ça pour se protéger, et il avait de bonnes raisons pour ça. Des cœurs véritablement brisés, ça existe. Le sien l'est depuis l'adolescence. Pas parce qu'il a vécu une déception amoureuse, mais parce qu'il n'a pas pu se faire confiance, et faire assez confiance à quiconque, pour se sentir assez libre et en sécurité pour aimer comme il a toujours, au fond, eu envie d'aimer. Ce qui est brisé en lui, c'est son cœur de gamin qui essaie de grandir, et découvre un monde laid et hostile qui ne fait que lui renvoyer ses propres cauchemars à la figure.

Le temps que toutes ces pensées se forment dans sa tête, il a dû rester silencieux bien trop longtemps. Il se ressaisit et caresse le dos de la main de Taiga.

« Je sais plus de quoi j'ai rêvé, conclut-il. Mais c'était cool. »

Son homme se serre contre son dos et embrasse plus longuement sa nuque.

« J'espère que j'y étais aussi alors... Si ça te laisse un souvenir aussi agréable... »

Taiga croque sa nuque.

« Et si t'as rêvé que tu me prenais sauvagement avant même de vraiment se réveiller... Ce n'était pas un rêve love... Tu m'as vraiment fait l'amour sauvagement... Et c'était divin. »

Il rit légèrement à ces mots.

« Nan, ça, je m'en souviens très bien... Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça divin... Et c'est probablement pour ça que t'étais dans mes rêves ce matin même s'ils sont un peu flous. »

Il se retourne sur le dos et regarde son petit ami, avec une once d'inquiétude cette fois qui n'a rien à voir avec ses fantasmes oniriques.

« Alors t'as vraiment kiffé ? J'y suis pas allé trop fort ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu surpris de cette soudaine inquiétude. Il sourit pour le rassurer et se penche pour embrasser et mordiller ses lèvres.

« It was perfect... J'ai vraiment aimé. »

Il fait glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Il aime le toucher, juste comme ça pouvoir laisser ses mains explorer son corps au gré de ses envies et de leurs moments intimes.

« Tant mieux alors... murmure le brun. J'ai pas trop l'habitude de me laisser aller... alors à chaque fois ça m'inquiète un peu. D'être allé trop loin ou... enfin, si c'était cool pour toi, ça me va. »

Daiki s'étire comme un chat, jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. La lumière ensoleillée filtre à travers les rideaux, ne laissant la chambre que dans une pénombre très relative.

« J'imagine qu'il est super tard, non ? ajoute-t-il en se redressant dans le lit. Vu que j'ai eu le temps de dormir super longtemps et toi d'aller courir…

— Hm... Il doit être midi maintenant. Peur d'aller trop loin ou ? »

Ça fait deux fois ce matin que Daiki s'interrompt. Il a laissé passer sans s'inquiéter pour le rêve, les rêves c'est magique quand on les vit, quand on les explore et quand on les raconte ils sont toujours différents, mais là il a envie de savoir ce que son homme a dans la tête.

**AOMINE**

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga et attrape sa tasse de café. Il hume son arôme à la fois grillé et boisé, et en boit une gorgée avant de parler. Il n'a pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question, mais il faut bien dire que c'est lui qui a laissé planer le doute.

« C'est juste que quand je me laisse aller comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être égoïste. De me faire passer en priorité. Et je sais que c'est idiot à partir du moment où t'y prends du plaisir aussi mais c'est juste que ça m'inquiète. »

_Et ça me renvoie une sale image de moi-même_, ajoute-t-il mentalement, même s'il sait qu'il pense de façon irrationnelle. Mais on ne se débarrasse pas de ses vieux démons en leur demandant poliment de déguerpir.

**KAGAMI**

Il remonte sa main sur le cou puis sur la joue de son homme. Ces mots font écho en lui. Il ressent la même chose, cette impression d'oublier l'autre de juste penser à soi et son propre plaisir.

« Je... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... J'ai ressenti ça aussi quand je t'ai pris hier... »

Il rougit un peu et continue.

« Tu n'as pas été égoïste... Dai... C'est moi qui t'ai demandé ça, qui t'ai demandé de me faire pleurer de plaisir... Et quand je te dis que c'était divin... Je plaisante pas... J'ai vraiment kiffé. Je crois que... J'apprécie autant que tu me prennes comme ça... Que quand on inverse les rôles. »

Il sourit.

« J'crois que dans les deux cas... C'est une forme de liberté différente qui s'exprime... Mais c'est pour ça que j'aime les deux. »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de Taiga en buvant une autre gorgée de café. Il laisse le goût et la chaleur amères envahir son palais et sa gorge. Il se détend légèrement.

« Ouais... T'as sans doute raison. Deux formes de liberté. »

Il regarde Taiga et lui offre un sourire en coin.

« Désolé mais moi j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller courir pour y penser. J'me suis juste rendormi comme un con. »

_Et fait des rêves super chelous._

« Du coup... Je sais que t'as raison mais j'ai juste un peu de mal à l'accepter. Mais ça viendra t'inquiète. »

Il roule des épaules comme pour en chasser la tension et prend la main de Taiga dans la sienne. Il sait bien qu'au fond de lui, derrière cette inquiétude, se cache la peur hurlante d'être rejeté, abandonné, et il se doute que Taiga a dû ressentir la même chose. Alors il poursuit, pour le rassurer autant que pour se rassurer lui-même :

« Et puis tout ça... Ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, et la manière dont ça s'exprime... On peut faire des ajustements au fur et à mesure. On apprend toujours à se connaître, et puis... Enfin... moi, j'ai l'impression que plus je te connais... » Il détourne le regard un peu gêné mais achève quand même : «...Plus je me connais moi-même. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit vient se coller un peu plus contre Daiki. Il pose un baiser sur sa joue et serre sa main dans la sienne alors que l'autre se pose sur sa cuisse nue. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça, mais finalement l'absence de pudeur de son homme, sa passion pour se balader nu lui plaît même si ça a tendance à attiser son désir.

« Honnêtement... J'suis pas allé courir parce que j'avais besoin de me vider la tête ou réfléchir ce matin... Nan... Ce matin... J'étais bien... Plutôt débordant d'énergie. Pour une fois, j'avais aucune pensée parasite, j'ai juste apprécié de cramer mon énergie pour cramer mon énergie et profiter de cette balade sur la plage. Et... J'étais... Non je suis même pas affamé. J'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir à tout ça... »

Il caresse la paume de sa main du pouce et réfléchit à la suite de ses mots.

« C'était juste dans l'ordre des choses je suppose... J'avais envie et besoin de ça... De tout ça... m'exposer à ton regard et ensuite me soumette... Je comprends ton malaise... Mais comme tu me l'as dit hier... J'ai envie de continuer à explorer ça avec toi. Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de recommencer. »

Sa main glisse doucement, tendrement sur cette cuisse nue. Puis il la lève pour caresser la joue de Daiki. Il prend son menton et l'invite à le regarder.

« Moi aussi... J'ai l'impression de mieux me connaître avec toi... De mieux comprendre tout ce que je cache... Et j'ai vraiment envie de continuer à explorer tout ça avec toi... Le sexe, notre couple et moi-même... En fait j'crois que tout est lié... Tout ça c'est un tout et on peut pas en explorer un sans toucher aux autres. Parce qu'on est comme ça toi et moi... »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit en regardant Taiga. Il ne peut rien lui cacher, et peut-être que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Après tout, ils se comprennent...

« Ouais... On est entiers... On est comme ça. Avec toi... J'vais peut-être finir par pouvoir complètement accepter qui je suis et ce que je suis. Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé, même au delà-du fait que j'ai refoulé ma sexualité... que je devais changer qui j'étais. Mais t'as raison, c'était probablement lié de toute façon. Pas étonnant que je fonçais dans le mur... Mais tu sais comment c'est... Ce genre de trucs, on s'en rend pas forcément compte tout seul. Ou même si on le réalise... Ça peut être trop dur de faire une vraie démarche d'acceptation de soi, seul. J'avais besoin d'accorder ma confiance pleine et entière à quelqu'un qui puisse être là pour moi tous les jours... Et cette personne... C'est toi... »

Il rit un peu et détourne le regard.

« Hm... Désolé pour la grande déclaration avant même le petit-dej...

— T'excuse pas... »

Taiga lui adresse un sourire rayonnant. Il semble définitivement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il vient l'embrasser avec passion.

« I love you Dai... Je suis content d'être cette personne pour toi... J'dis oui... J'ai envie d'être là pour toi et je serai là pour toi tous les jours. Merci de m'accorder ta confiance. Je suis heureux de pouvoir avancer avec toi, qu'on se construise ensemble... Je suis content qu'on se comprenne si bien... C'est tellement reposant d'être avec toi et de pouvoir être soi-même... »

Daiki pose son café sur la table de chevet et passe un bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer.

« Thanks, Taiga... »

Il passe son autre bras autour de sa taille et pose le front sur son épaule.

« I love you too... »

Il caresse le dos de son homme, sa nuque, s'imprégnant de sa présence, de la chaleur de sa bonne humeur, de son amour.

**KAGAMI**

Il glisse sa main sur la nuque de Daiki et pose des baisers dans ses cheveux. Il le serre doucement contre lui, sentant que son homme a besoin de lui ce matin. Il prend le temps de masser sa nuque doucement et de le laisser se détendre. Alors qu'il se sent léger et sur un petit nuage, il a juste envie de communiquer sa bonne humeur à son homme. Il lui accorde ce câlin dont il a besoin avec plaisir, jouant de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se doute que Daiki n'a pas tout dit, son rêve devait être vraiment cool mais semble l'avoir un peu perturbé. Il reste silencieux encore un long moment, puis il murmure avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Love... Tu me raconteras quand même ton rêve une prochaine fois... En attendant, je dois te rappeler un truc... »

**AOMINE**

Il s'est doucement détendu et apaisé dans les bras de son homme, se laissant aller à ses caresses sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses mains qui le touchent. Il relève la tête quand Taiga reprend la parole.

« Hm ? Quoi donc ?

— Qui va j'en suis sûr... Te donner le sourire et ravir ton coeur d'enfant... »

Taiga lui offre un immense sourire ménageant son suspens.

« Notre programme du jour c'est zoo !

— Oh, yes, c'est vrai ! Les crocodiles ! T'as déjà vu des crocodiles en vrai ?! Moi ouais mais j'étais petit... Et ceux qu'on va voir, c'est les plus GRANDS du monde !

— Redonner le sourire à Daiki : check. A noter dans mon carnet spécial 'faire plaisir à Daiki' : Meilleure méthode parler de lézards ! »

Taiga rigole puis reprend pour répondre à sa question.

« Oui je suis déjà allé au zoo avec mon père. Mais... Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Et d'ailleurs il est déjà tard. On va manger ? Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite tu pourras voir des reptiles géants !

— Ok, faisons ça... »

Il s'extrait du lit mais ne prend pas la peine de s'habiller, de toute façon il faudra qu'il prenne sa douche avant de partir.

« T'as un carnet spécial ?! Et y a quoi d'autres comme méthodes ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et le suit. Et comme c'est à disposition il ne se gêne pas pour lui peloter les fesses.

« Hm... Faire du poulet Teriyaki, faire des milkshakes, les makis, lui préparer un bon petit plat en général et de préférence japonais, faire un basket, l'emmener à la plage, lui servir une bière, lui parler de dinosaures, lui faire découvrir de la bonne musique, l'emmener chez un vieux disquaire... Et...»

Il se colle à lui et vient mordiller son oreille.

« Le sucer... Lui faire l'amour... Qu'il me fasse l'amour... Le sexe en général en fait... »

Daiki frissonne et déglutit.

« Ah ouais... J'vois que tu me connais pas mal... »

Puis son homme se retourne et l'enlace, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il sourit en mordillant un peu sa lèvre et profite de ce baiser ses mains revenant tâter sans se priver ses fesses dénudées. Il libère sa bouche pour murmurer en indiquant la table basse d'un mouvement de tête.

« Le repas est prêt... Et ouais... Je commence à te connaître... Mais j'ai encore pleins de choses à apprendre. J'suis sûr qu'il y a encore bien d'autres choses que tu aimes.

— Ouais... T'as tout le temps de remplir ton carnet. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et se détache de lui pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Taiga a prévu large et il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger. On ne lui a jamais fait un petit-déjeuner comme ça, même si c'est aussi à moitié un déjeuner... Toutes les attentions de Taiga lui font du bien, et le remuent aussi un peu. Ça lui fait drôle d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui comme Taiga le fait.

Il entame son repas et frissonne un peu en repensant à son rêve. Avant d'en arriver là, déjà... il se demande ce que ça serait d'habiter ensemble. Il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça, mais... La pensée tourne dans sa tête.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à son homme et se passe une main gênée sur la nuque en rougissant.

« Oui je sais… J'en ai fait beaucoup mais… J'avais faim… et on va partir pour l'après-midi. Bref… Euh… Ben bon appétit. »

Il prend son bol, sentant toujours un peu ses joues en feu et il commence à se servir.

« Bon et tu sais pleins de trucs alors sur les reptiles ? D'ailleurs… Plus que Indiana Jones… C'est pas Crocodile Dundee que tu devrais kiffer ? »

**AOMINE**

Ça le fait sourire de le voir rougir comme ça. Il trouve ça mignon. Taiga en a peut-être fait beaucoup, trop pour qu'il mange tout c'est certain, mais il en profite pour piocher un peu dans tous les plats, et puisque tout est délicieux, il se régale. Il interrompt sa dégustation quelques instants pour répondre :

« Hm... Je sais c'est un classique, mais je préfère un film qui va un peu plus dans l'outrance... Lake Placid ! C'est l'histoire d'un crocodile géant qui bouffe plein d'abrutis. Jouissif. Et ouais, j'connais quelques trucs sur les reptiles. En fait j'aime bien les animaux qui font peur en général, surtout ceux qui ont presque pas évolué depuis des millions d'années... Comme les requins, aussi !

— En somme t'aimes bien les animaux qui peuvent nous bouffer… Hm… Les serpents ? Les araignées ? »

Il rigole.

« Nan t'as raison j'dois kiffer les animaux qui peuvent nous bouffer, parce que les serpents et les araignées, bof. Même si techniquement y a de gros serpents qui peuvent bouffer un humain. Bref. J'suis sûr que la psychanalyse aurait beaucoup à dire sur mon cas. »

**KAGAMI**

Ils dévorent les différents plats qu'il a préparés, enfin il se charge lui même dans d'en engloutir une bonne partie. Il pose plein de questions à son petit ami sur les reptiles. Plus pour voir l'enthousiasme de son homme que par réel intérêt pour ces bestioles, même si c'est toujours intéressant d'apprendre surtout avec quelqu'un de passionné.

Le repas terminé, il laisse Daiki aller se laver et s'habiller pendant qu'il débarrasse, met les restes au frais, range et fait la vaisselle. Il a le sourire aux lèvres, ce week-end est juste parfait de son point de vue. Peut-être aussi parce que pour lui c'est nouveau. Il n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses avec ses ex. Il a l'impression que tout est plus réel avec Daiki. Et il aime ça, tout est plus concret.

Il fredonne un vieux morceau de Rage en finissant le ménage et attendant le retour de son petit ami. Il est finalement aussi impatient que lui d'aller au zoo, plus pour le fait d'y aller « en couple » que pour le fait d'aller au zoo. Mais il garde ça pour lui, l'important c'est qu'il partage l'enthousiasme de Daiki pour cette sortie.

**AOMINE**

Il profite longuement de sa douche. La bonne humeur communicative de Taiga a effacé l'anxiété de son deuxième réveil, et il ne pense plus qu'au reste de la journée. Il réalise que ça fait du bien de faire de vraies pauses, de penser à autre chose qu'au basket et de faire redescendre la pression le temps d'un week-end en s'aérant l'esprit.

Mais aucune des activités de ce week-end n'aurait été aussi fun et détendante si ça n'avait pas été avec Taiga. Ils se comprennent, ils se complètent, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint au début de leur relation, il ne le tire pas vers le bas. Malgré ses appréhensions et ses doutes, il voit bien que Taiga est heureux avec lui. Il espère juste qu'il le reste, car... Il ne veut vraiment pas se tromper. Pas cette fois. Mais il repousse ses pensées et sort de la douche pour se sécher et s'habiller.

Tout frais, il rejoint son homme dans la cuisine et parcourt la pièce d'un regard étonné.

« Wah... Elle est jamais aussi nickel ma cuisine ça fait chelou…

— Oh... »

Taiga a la tête des gamins pris en faute.

« Comme j'ai cuisiné ben... J'ai rangé... Ça te gêne ?

— Hm... Que ma cuisine soit nickel ça me dérange pas, mais... Ce qui m'embête c'est que tu fasses tout… »

Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

« J'ai cru remarquer qu'on n'avait pas vraiment le même seuil de tolérance au bordel, mais... T'as pas à te donner tout ce mal, surtout après avoir fait tout le petit-dej ça a dû déjà être beaucoup de boulot… »

Taiga hésite.

« Alors... Le fait que... J'fasse... Comme chez moi... ça ça te dérange pas ? C'est juste... Que je fasse tout qui t'embête ?

— Ben... ouais. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici, t'es pas... un simple invité... »

**KAGAMI**

C'est nouveau pour lui ça. Il est un peu mal à l'aise. Il a pris facilement ses aises dans la cuisine parce que c'était le seul endroit où Levi lui laissait carte blanche, il n'a pas pensé que Daiki puisse ne pas apprécier.

« Ouais... Mais c'est chez toi... Tes règles... et tu pourrais ne pas aimer que je touche à tes affaires... »

Le brun sourit et s'approche pour poser la main au creux de ses reins.

« Taiga, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est en couple, mais on passe notre temps ensemble. On peut bien partager nos affaires, nan ? Alors ouais si tu décides de réarranger tout l'appart sans me consulter j'risque de mal le prendre... Mais autrement... tu fais ce que tu veux. J'veux que tu te sentes à l'aise ici.

— N-non... Pas réarranger juste... Ranger... »

Il soupire et avoue penaud.

« C'est juste que... Levi avait horreur de ça... Y'avait que la cuisine où... Enfin bref... Non mais ça m'embête pas de ranger. J'aime bien cuisiner... Mais j'aime bien aussi que la cuisine soit propre...

— Hm... Je vois... Bah si t'as envie de ranger... fais-toi plaisir... mais te sens pas obligé de tout faire, quoi...

— Je me sens pas obligé... C'est... Juste je sais pas... Comme un truc que je fais sans y penser.

— Dans ce cas, ok, juste t'embête pas pour moi. »

Il pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Bon, t'es prêt du coup ? On peut y aller ?

— Bien-sûr que j'suis prêt ! J't'attendais moi ! »

— Quoi, je serais en retard, moi ?! On m'attendrait, moi ?! J'y crois pas une seule seconde ! »

Il se marre et entraîne son homme vers l'entrée.

« Allons-y ! J'suis sûr que tu m'as pas encore tout dit sur les crocodiles !

— Sûrement pas ! »

Daiki rigole et enfile ses chaussures, puis le pousse à l'extérieur en appuyant sur ses fesses. Ils descendent à pied, puis prennent un taxi. Le zoo est à 30 minutes environ, ils ont le temps d'admirer le paysage. Ils traversent des quartiers totalement inconnus pour Daiki, qui pose plein de questions à son homme.

« Et Hollywood ? T'as déjà été à Hollywood ?!

— Hm... Oui. J'y suis allé une fois avec l'école et une fois avec mon père. On pourra y retourner si tu veux. »

Il aime vraiment le Daiki enthousiaste pour tout comme un gamin. Il réalise qu'il n'a probablement jamais autant vu le sourire de son homme que depuis ces derniers jours. Et ça lui réchauffe vraiment le coeur, sur son visage aussi un sourire prend place et il n'est pas près de le quitter.

« Bah ça dépend si c'est intéressant ou si c'est juste de la poudre aux yeux ! »

**AOMINE**

Il reporte son attention sur la ville ensoleillée qui défile derrière la vitre. Ça lui fait plaisir de faire un peu de tourisme. Il n'a jamais été fan des visites guidées, mais ça n'a rien avoir de visiter avec un "local". Surtout quand le local en question est son petit ami.

« En plus, ajoute-t-il doctement, aucune star peut être aussi classe qu'un crocodile.

— Nan c'est sympa Hollywood. Ça vaut le coup d'oeil. Mais on verra probablement pas de star t'inquiète !

— Quoique... »

Un sourire taquin se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Si c'est le type qui joue Thor, ça pourrait m'intéresser !

— What ?! Non non non ! J'te laisserai jamais rencontrer ce type ! J'te vois d'ici m'annoncer qu't'as trouvé mieux qu'moi ! »

Il rigole, c'est trop amusant de provoquer ce genre de réactions !

« Tu sais que y a pas mal de gens connus qui viennent voir les matchs de NBA, hein ? Pourquoi pas lui ? »

Taiga fait la moue.

« Bah... Il peut venir voir le match... Tant qu'il vient pas te draguer dans les vestiaires après...

— J'espère qu'il viendra pas ! Ça me déconcentrera ! »

Il se marre encore en voyant la tête de Taiga...

« T'inquiète, love... J'te fais juste enrager.

— Je sais... mais ça marche quand même. »

Le tigre fait la moue, en soupirant.

« Désolé... j'sais bien qu'suis pas le seul mec sur lequel tu fantasmes... Mais bon...

— Ce qui compte c'est que t'es mon plus grand fantasme ! Et que c'est toi qui partages mon lit. »

Taiga caresse discrètement sa cuisse, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais ! Et je compte bien m'assurer que ça change pas... »

Il ajoute en souriant et regardant par sa fenêtre.

« Hey on arrive love...

— Oh, cool ! »

Le taxi les dépose devant un vaste zoo, dont une partie est réservée à un jardin botanique. Sans être idéales, les conditions sont plutôt bonnes pour des animaux en captivité. C'est dimanche et il y a pas mal de monde, mais la queue avance rapidement. Enfin, munis de leurs tickets, ils pénètrent dans ce sanctuaire, ce lieu privilégié où des environnements de diverses zones de la planète sont reproduites avec un étonnant réalisme afin que les animaux résidents ne soient pas dépaysés.

Daiki avance le nez plongé dans le plan qu'il a chopé à l'accueil, la priorité de la visite étant bien sûr les crocodiles !

« C'est par là ! » annonce-t-il en pointant du doigt un sentier qui s'enfonce dans une végétation tropicale.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Son homme est presque euphorique. Il le suit sans protester et s'adapte à son rythme, alors qu'il court presque... Presque seulement, il n'a quand même plus cinq ans, mais c'est tout juste. Il imagine d'ici la déception de son homme si les crocodiles restent cachés et qu'il n'a pas l'opportunité de les voir. Il observe son petit ami et il se dit qu'il aurait aimé connaître le Daiki gamin, de ce que Kuroko lui avait raconté du collège, il imagine un gamin curieux, énergique et souriant. Oui il aurait aimé le connaître à l'époque. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, il repositionne sa casquette sur sa tête correctement pour se protéger du soleil et remonte ses lunettes de soleil. Il a aussi envie d'embrasser le sourire de Daiki quand il a l'air aussi heureux, ça lui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

**AOMINE**

Le sentier les emmène sur un ponton en bois bordé de barrières traversant des marécages un peu sinistres, ombragés par endroit par de grands arbres au feuillage dense pesant sur l'eau. Le son profond et rauque des cris des animaux résonne dans cette atmosphère immobile et menaçante. Loin de se sentir menacé cependant, il se pose appuyé sur la barrière et cherche un spécimen, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il attrape le poignet de Taiga et indique de son bras libre une forme immobile comme un bout de bois flottant sur l'eau.

« Regarde ! Y en a un ! Comment il a trop la classe !

— Classe ?! Je l'aurai pas qualifié comme ça... » rigole Taiga « Mais je vois... Enfin je te crois on dirait un morceau de bois mort. »

Son homme se retourne en sentant un truc lui agripper les jambes. Taiga sourit et se décale pour laisser une petite fille passer devant et se coller à la rambarde. Son homme se met un peu derrière lui, alors que la petite fille crie en manifestant autant d'enthousiasme à la vue des reptiles géants que lui-même un peu plus tôt.

« Papa ! Daddy ! Là là ! J'en vois un ! »

Deux hommes s'approchent et s'excusent pour elle.

« Désolé... Lily tu pourrais t'excuser.

— Non vous en faites pas. C'est rien. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à la gamine :

« Bah voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que les crocodiles c'est trop génial ! »

Elle lève la tête vers lui.

« Mais évidemment ! Les crocodiles ce sont les plus forts ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils et le jauge du regard.

« T'aime les croco toi ?

— Carrément que j'aime les crocos ! Tu savais que les crocodiles marins c'étaient les plus gros et qu'ils pouvaient s'attaquer à un animal gros comme un buffle ?! Perso, je parie que même un éléphant ça leur ferait pas peur !

— Vraiment ?! Et on peut en voir ici ? »

L'un des papas de la petite regarde Taiga.

« Oh la... S'il la lance là-dessus... Elle va plus vous lâcher. »

Le tigre hausse les épaules.

« Pas de problème. Moi j'y connais rien. J'suis sûr qu'il est ravi de pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un qui a un peu de répondant sur le sujet. »

Daiki n'entend même pas cet échange, trop accaparé par sa conversation et sa nouvelle amie. À vrai dire, il a à peine remarqué les deux hommes. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de la gamine et lui désigne une forme sombre sous les arbres.

« Regarde-le, là-bas. Il est énorme. Hey ! Il se réveille ! On dirait qu'il a envie de prendre un petit bain… »

Lily regarde émerveillée et chuchote.

« Hey... c'est un gros ? C'est un adulte ? »

Il chuchote par réflexe lui aussi :

« À mon avis il est pas loin des cinq mètres... Alors ouais c'est un adulte, et un mâle, sans doute. Le petit qui chill dans l'eau a de quoi se faire du souci ! À sa place, je laisserai son étang au gros balourd !

— Ils peuvent se manger entre eux ?! Comme les canni-truc ?

— Ouais. Ils sont cannibales. Mais seulement si c'est nécessaire... Ou bien s'ils sont de mauvais poil ! Enfin, j'imagine qu'on les nourrit correctement ici, donc espérons juste que le gros soit pas de mauvais poil.

— Oh... Oh regarde ! regarde ! Le petit il bouge ! Il s'enfuit ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il observe la scène en souriant, restant debout derrière son homme. Il a l'air de vraiment apprécier l'échange avec la petite connaisseuse.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde attentivement le plus petit animal regagner la sécurité relative de la terre ferme, aussi passionné que la petite.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, il se méfie ! Faut dire que l'autre bestiole est sacrément impressionnante ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il suit la scène des yeux et franchement le gros a pas l'air commode, il aurait sûrement choisi la même option que le petit. Il se fait la réflexion avec un petit sourire et jamais il n'osera dire ça à Daiki et sa nouvelle amie, mais quand même c'est super laid un crocodile.

**AOMINE**

Lily et lui observent fascinés le gros spécimen évoluer placidement dans les eaux boueuses. Le roi du marécage finit par s'immobiliser, à peine visible sous la surface. Seulement alors il reprend conscience de son environnement, et adresse un petit salut aux deux hommes qui accompagnent Lily.

« C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une telle fan de crocodiles », déclare-t-il avec un sourire.

L'un des deux hommes rit.

« Et c'est pas tous les jours qu'elle rencontre un tel fan de crocodiles. On pensait honnêtement qu'elle était la seule à être aussi passionnée.

— Et d'après moi c'est plutôt bizarre d'en trouver aussi peu ! »

Il se redresse et sourit à Taiga avant de reporter son attention sur les deux hommes.

« Celui-là est probablement venu uniquement pour me faire plaisir ! »

Taiga rigole.

« Bah oui bien-sûr ! »

Lily ouvre la bouche en regardant le tigre et tire sur sa manche. Taiga baisse la tête pour la regarder.

« Oui ?

— Vous êtes les nouveaux de l'équipe des Lakers ! Papa ! Mon papa il est fan des Lakers ! »

Le papa en question rougit gêné, il les avait visiblement reconnus mais choisit de rester discret. Mais avec les enfants faut s'attendre à se taper l'affiche régulièrement.

« Désolé ! Lily ! Reste discrète s'il te plaît. Ils sont juste venus voir les crocodiles... Ils veulent pas être embêtés tu comprends ?

— Oui mais... »

Daiki regarde le papa et la fille.

« Vous en faites pas y a pas de mal... Eh ouais c'est nous les petits nouveaux... Nous aussi on est des fans des Lakers, en fait. Juste... Maintenant, on en fait partie !

— Pourquoi t'as un accent bizarre ? »

Taiga se marre et lâche en japonais à son homme.

« J'adore cette gamine ! J'suis sûr que t'avais autant de tact qu'elle à son âge.

— Baka ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et regarde la gamine.

« C'est parce que je suis japonais. Ça fait que six mois que j'habite ici.

— Ah! D'accord. C'est où... Euh... Ton pays ? Il s'appelle comment ? »

Le daddy s'amuse du sans gêne de sa fille tant dis que son papa est gêné et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Lily arrête de les embêter...

— Non mais ça me dérange pas, assure Daiki. C'est juste de la curiosité... C'est un bon défaut d'après moi ! Donc... Mon pays, il est de l'autre côté de la mer, et il s'appelle le Japon.

— De l'autre côté... Du Pacifique ?! C'est super loin ! Daddy tu me montreras sur la terre à la maison ?

— Yep. Pas de problème ma chérie.

— Et y'a des crocodiles au Japon ?

— Ah ouais elle perd pas le nord..., rigole Taiga.

— Bah non y en a pas ! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dû venir jusqu'ici ! Pfiu, j'suis soulagé d'en voir enfin !

— T'en avais jamais vu ? Y'a pas de zoo au Japon ?!

— Pas des comme ça en tout cas, donc non j'en avais jamais vu... Par contre... Il y a un très très grand aquarium où on peut voir... des requins-baleines !

— Oh... Et des tortues ? Y'a des tortues au Japon ?

— Des tortues ?! Oh, bah... J'pense que oui ! T'aimes les tortues aussi ?

— Oui! J'adore les tortues ! Les croco sont les plus cool mais les tortues sont les plus belles !

— Et d'ailleurs Lily si tu veux voir les tortues c'est le moment d'y aller.

— Oh... »

Lily regarde encore les crocodiles.

« On pourra repasser ici en partant ?

— Oui bien-sûr.

— Ok ! Au revoir Mr le Japonais des Lakers ! »

Et elle prend la main de son daddy et celle de son papa pour aller voir les tortues.

« À plus Lily ! »

Il se tourne vers son homme en souriant.

« Tu vois que les gens bien aiment les crocodiles. »

Taiga rigole mais approuve.

« Elle était en effet absolument charmante. »

Le tigre s'appuie de nouveau à la rambarde.

« Bon alors vas y dis-moi... Le gros là... C'est quoi sa vitesse ? La puissance de sa mâchoire ?

— Ben figure-toi que ça peut sortir de l'eau et te bondir dessus à 30km/h... »

Il frémit rien que d'y penser et s'accoude à côté de son homme.

« Et la puissance de sa mâchoire... Disons que s'il en a envie il te coupe proprement en deux sans effort !

— Oh... Ok. Ça donne pas trop trop envie de le croiser au coin d'une rue... C'est le genre de gars que tu viens pas trop chatouiller quoi... »

Taiga se tourne vers lui et le regarde accusateur.

« T'aimes vraiment les bestioles qui peuvent nous bouffer. »

Daiki éclate de rire.

« Bah ouais ! Je sais pas, c'est... super impressionnant ! Ça force mon admiration, quoi ! Quand tu vois ça... Ça te remet à ta place, et tu te dis que ces trucs là ont survécu pendant des millions d'années ! Nous on arrive en conquérants mais en attendant... sur leur territoire, on reste à leur merci. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Se remettre à sa place ? Oui ça lui parle ça. Même si pour se rappeler qu'il n'est rien, lui il préfère contempler l'univers, le ciel immense, infini. Parce que oui on n'est peut être à la merci de ses bêtes impressionnantes. Il n'empêche que c'est elle qui est derrière des barreaux aujourd'hui, même si c'est triste à reconnaître.

« Hm... J'comprends... C'est vrai ça force le respect. Mais on est rien et tellement fragile... Pas de carapace, pas de griffes, de cornes ou de crocs... Et pourtant on a réussi l'impossible : conquérir la terre... Et la détruire... Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça force le respect aussi. Même si... Malheureusement, on ne fait pas que du bien... Non... On fait surtout du mal en fait. Au moins... On n'a pas réussi à conquérir l'univers.

— T'inquiète, j'suis sûr que y a des aliens qui nous observent et qui veilleront à ce que ça arrive pas ! »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, contemplant encore un moment les crocodiles. Ce qu'il aime aussi chez ces bestioles c'est qu'elles ressemblent à des pierres, capables d'une patience infinie, et pourtant de passer aussi en un instant à l'attaque avec une rapidité et une précision mortelles.

Puis, il se dit que ce serait pas mal d'explorer le reste du zoo et propose à son homme de se remettre en chemin. Il a envie de le toucher mais la rencontre précédente prouve à quel point ils peuvent être reconnus facilement. D'ailleurs, quand il y songe, ils n'étaient pas ensemble les deux gars avec la gamine ?! C'est vrai qu'ici les couples gay peuvent adopter...

_Et se marier, comme dans ton rêve !_

Il repousse sa pensée, exaspéré. Ils passent sous une serre tropicale où évoluent de magnifiques papillons, et des oiseaux multicolores. Des fleurs telles qu'il n'en a jamais vues déploient leurs corolles dans l'atmosphère humide.

« Wah, c'est beau ! » s'enthousiasme-t-il.

Définitivement, le zoo le ramène en enfance, et ce n'est franchement pas désagréable.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Daiki semble vraiment détendu et ça fait plaisir à voir. Il profite de la balade. Il fait beau. Les enfants crient çà et là. Certains animaux attirent plus de monde que d'autres et quelquefois une foule plus compacte se forme.

Oui c'est beau. C'est agréable. Ils s'amusent de certaines bizarreries qu'ils peuvent lire sur les pancartes présentes devant les enclos. À l'entrée, il s'arrête un moment pour admirer le vieux carrousel mais ne se laisse pas tenter, surtout vu la foule qui s'amasse et fait la queue pour en profiter. Ils s'attardent un peu devant les félins qui leurs rappellent quelqu'un, puis Taiga entraîne son petit ami vers un petit stand de nourriture.

« Tu veux un truc à grignoter ? Y'a des hot dog et des milkshake et de la barbe à papa... »

Le brun observe le stand et sourit.

« Hm... Quitte à retomber en enfance, j'vais me faire plaisir avec une barbe à papa. Mais pas de milkshake. Je serai forcément déçu après avoir goûté le tien.

— Oh... J'suis flatté. »

Il fait un clin d'oeil à son homme et prend place dans la file d'attente. Le soleil chauffe. Il a remonté les manches de sa chemise pour avoir moins chaud et déboutonné les premiers boutons de son col.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi beau aujourd'hui.

— Ouais, on de la chance. »

**AOMINE**

Son regard dérive sur cette chemise et le torse qu'il devine dans l'échancrure. Son homme est resplendissant dans le soleil. Et sexy. Désirable. Il détourne le regard, le magnétisme exercé par Taiga sur lui le surprend toujours un peu.

« Tu veux continuer à te promener encore un peu après manger ? Ou tu veux rentrer ? Ou faire autre chose, peut-être ?

— C'est ton après-midi love. C'est toi qui décide ! Tout me convient.

— 'Mon' après-midi ?! Waouh ! On dirait que c'est mon anniversaire ! »

Il rigole, mais ça lui fait plaisir. Il réfléchit un peu et ajoute :

« On pourrait aller se promener dans la partie jardin botanique. Avec un peu de chances y aura des coins assez tranquilles pour qu'on puisse se rouler des pelles. »

À ces mots, le couple devant eux se retourne en leur jetant un regard noir.

Et merde, des touristes japonais !

Mais bizarrement, ça le fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Il a l'impression d'être un adolescent qui prend plaisir à provoquer les adultes. Et puis, le couple est sur le point de commander et ils n'auront pas à supporter leur compagnie longtemps.

Taiga rougit violemment et baisse la tête pour se cacher sous sa casquette, mais bizarrement son réflexe est de se rapprocher de lui comme pour se protéger et il lui souffle à l'oreille en anglais cette fois.

« Ok... Ça m'plait comme plan le jardin botanique. »

Il doit contenir son envie de le serrer contre lui. Le couple de prudes passe sa commande et leur laisse la place. Ils se prennent à boire et à manger et s'éloignent jusqu'à trouver un banc au calme, au fond d'une allée étroite bordée d'arbres et couverte d'un treillis de plantes grimpantes. Ils s'assoient et Daiki profite que l'endroit soit désert pour poser une main sur la nuque de son homme et attirer son visage à lui. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, le cœur battant.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser presque avec hésitation. Il a le visage en feu. Daiki est vraiment en train de l'embrasser ici au zoo ? Son pouls s'accélère et il n'ose plus bouger de peur de briser la magie du moment. Il est fébrile des frissons parcourent son dos sous les doigts de Daiki qui effleure sa nuque. Il a l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas pu l'embrasser et sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, cette tendresse dans ce geste. Ça l'émeut un peu.

**AOMINE**

Il se recule un peu, regarde les lèvres de Taiga, et n'enlève pas tout de suite sa main. Son cœur bat toujours la chamade, il a l'impression que c'est son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Il est vrai qu'ils n'ont guère eu l'occasion de sortir encore en tant que couple, alors en un sens, ça l'est...

« Sorry... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... » murmure-t-il.

Taiga lui sourit, un sourire heureux et chaleureux, comme sa voix quand il lui répond.

« T'excuse pas... J'en avais très envie aussi. »

Il lui rend son sourire, et le lâche pour lui donner ses victuailles.

« Allez, la pause bouffe, c'est sacré !

— Je te le fais pas dire ! En plus... C'est largement l'heure du goûter. J'ai faim ! »

Il s'ouvre une canette de coca et en boit quelques longues goulées, c'est vrai qu'il faisait soif ! Même si sa barbe à papa va probablement lui donner encore plus soif... Mais c'est agréable de retrouver cette texture vaporeuse qui disparaît en bouche, c'est aussi bon que frustrant ! Alors il savoure comme un gamin, d'ailleurs ça doit bien faire dix ans qu'il ne s'est pas offert ce petit plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il boit aussi de longues gorgées de son soda. Ils sont restés en plein soleil un bon moment et ils n'avaient rien prévu pour se désaltérer. Il croque dans son hot dog avec appétit. Le hot dog dans la rue c'était un petit plaisir qu'il se faisait souvent à New York. Quand il fait froid ça réchauffe les mains et le corps et puis c'est terriblement bon. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il essaye d'en faire à l'occasion.

**AOMINE**

Il déguste sa friandise en rêvassant, soudain il lui semble que le temps s'est arrêté, et que le soleil a suspendu sa course dans le ciel. Il adore cette après-midi, dans ce cadre exotique, où ils peuvent partager des instants qui sortent de ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire. Il jette un regard en coin à son homme :

« Bon, même si t'es venu pour me faire plaisir... J'espère que t'apprécies la sortie quand même. Dimanche prochain on fera ton programme, ok ?

— J'apprécie énormément la sortie... »

Taiga rougit un peu.

« C'est... Un peu la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose alors... Ouais j'trouve ça cool. Et c'était pas que pour te faire plaisir... Ça me convenait très bien comme sortie. J'ai... Pas trop d'idées de programme... J'sais pas ce qu'on est censé faire quand on sort... Euh... En couple... »

Cette fois ses joues s'enflamment franchement. Ça le fait rire un peu.

« Je pense qu'on est censé faire ce dont on a envie. Pas besoin d'avoir un programme ou quoi... C'est juste que... C'est sympa de faire des trucs qu'on n'a jamais fait ensemble. Ça me donne l'impression de te découvrir sous d'autres jours.

— Hm... Oui... C'est vrai. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce week-end n'a été que ça... Et c'était bien sympa. Je réfléchirai pour dimanche... Mais si j'dis plage... Tu seras déçu ?

— Ben non... J'm'attends pas à des trucs fous... T'as pas besoin de me sortir le grand jeu... J'veux juste qu'on passe de bons moments ensemble à faire les trucs qu'on aime.

— Ok. »

Taiga sourit et se penche sur lui pour embrasser ses lèvres à son tour et s'écarte en se marrant doucement.

« Hm... Tes lèvres sont sucrées. »

Daiki lui lance un regard de biais.

« Ouais ? J'ai cru remarqué que t'aimais ça quand j'étais sucré. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit et son coeur se met à battre plus vite. Un frisson parcourt son corps.

« Oui... J'aime beaucoup... »

Ils sont toujours à l'abri des regards alors il revient sucer doucement ses lèvres sucrées.

**AOMINE**

Il lui prête ses lèvres volontiers, savourant le baiser. Ça a quelque chose d'excitant de s'embrasser clandestinement comme deux ados qui se planquent de leurs parents au fond du jardin. L'environnement a quelque chose de magique qui le fait se sentir bien, hors du temps. Il repose sa main sur la nuque de Taiga et approfondit le baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne tandis que ses doigts se glissent à la naissance de ses cheveux et le massent doucement. Ce qui lui arrache un léger gémissement.

**KAGAMI**

Il pose sa main sur celle d'Aomine et mêle leurs doigts. Son coeur bat vite. Il est profondément remué par la situation et un peu trop excité par l'interdit. On pourrait les surprendre. Même si l'homosexualité est plutôt bien acceptée à Los Angeles tout n'est pas rose non plus et puis... On pourrait les reconnaître. Mais il aime cet échange et n'a pas envie d'y mettre fin. Sentir les doigts d'Aomine sur sa nuque qui le font frissonner, goûter et mordiller ses lèvres. Il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir jamais autant aimé embrasser quelqu'un.

Il rompt l'échange haletant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« I love you Daiki... I love you so much. »

Le brun lui sourit tendrement.

« I love you too... »

Daiki caresse sa joue, revient poser un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et finit sa canette et sa barbe à papa.

« Ça te dit d'aller te promener un peu, et après on rentre ?

— Ça me va ouais. »

Il se lève pour jeter ses déchets dans la poubelle la plus proche et il adresse un sourire taquin à son homme en demandant : « Tu veux... Revoir les crocodiles une dernière fois avant de rentrer ?

— Uh... Comment dire non à ça ?! »

Daiki s'approche et pose une main au creux de ses reins.

« Mais j'veux te voler un dernier baiser avant. »

Il sourit. Il adore ce genre d'initiative venant de son petit ami. Mais il fait mine de s'écarter et répond un peu joueur.

« Voler ? Alors faut pas que j't'aide ? »

Daiki réagit aussitôt en l'attrapant par la taille et par la nuque et l'emprisonne contre lui, avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recule un peu en souriant.

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut... Ça me fait pas peur. »

Il agrippe son vêtement et lui adresse un sourire en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Il murmure.

« J'aime bien... quand tu me voles un baiser.

— Good. Je ferai ça plus souvent alors. »

Le brun sourit et ressort son plan pour le consulter.

« Alors on peut visiter le reste du jardin botanique en passant par l'allée à droite au bout de celle-là... Et ça nous ramènera à l'entrée et de là on pourra retourner voir les crocos ! »

Il passe son bras autour des épaules de son homme et vient mordiller son cou en approuvant le parcourt et il lui emboîte le pas.

« C'est vrai que c'est reposant de se promener ici. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde autour de lui, les arbres inconnus qui projettent une ombre appréciable en cette chaude journée, plus loin, les cactus aux formes étranges sur la rocaille, et les massifs floraux multicolores. Le jardin comporte de nombreuses petites allées, leur donnant l'impression d'évoluer presque seuls. On n'entend que des cris d'enfants et éclats de rire lointains, le pépiement des oiseaux et le vrombissement des insectes. Il acquiesce.

« Et j'aime bien me promener avec toi. Ça aussi, c'est reposant. »

Ils finissent par ressortir du jardin, retrouvant l'affluence de visiteurs, et accélèrent le pas pour rejoindre la zone des crocodiles. L'énorme crocodile marin de tout à l'heure est sorti de l'eau et étale maintenant à la vue de tous son vaste corps puissant sous le soleil, ses redoutables mâchoires entrouvertes.

« Vraiment trop la classe », murmure-t-il comme pour lui-même.

**KAGAMI**

Il se colle à lui, accoudé à la rambarde. Le soleil baisse dans le ciel, l'ambiance change avec la luminosité. Le genre d'ambiance un peu feutrée, qui donne une impression d'irréalité et à la fois d'intimité. Une atmosphère qui lui donne envie de se blottir dans les bras de Daiki. Les cris des enfants ont diminué, les visiteurs ont commencé à quitter les lieux. Il pose sa main sur l'avant bras de Daiki et le caresse sans y penser, juste pour pouvoir le toucher. Il jette de fréquents regards attendris sur lui, il a l'air fasciné. Daiki pourrait rester des heures à observer le gros reptile, lui il pourrait passer des heures à observer Daiki.

Le brun finit par se détacher de sa contemplation et lui jette un coup d'œil, surprenant l'un de ses regards.

« Hey ! C'est pas moi le spectacle ici ! »

Daiki rigole et ajoute :

« On rentre ?

— Hm... J'trouve que tu aies un spectacle bien plus intéressant... »

Il serre doucement le bras de son homme dans sa main et il se redresse.

« Ok. Rentrons love. »

**AOMINE**

Il commande un taxi en chemin et la voiture est déjà arrivée lorsqu'ils quittent le zoo. Ils s'installent sur la banquette arrière et il attrape la main de Taiga alors qu'il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, regardant la ville se découper dans la lumière rasante de la fin d'après-midi.

« C'était vraiment une chouette journée... »

Il caresse doucement sa main, le regard dérivant toujours sur le paysage.

« Ouais... C'était une très belle journée. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle n'est pas encore terminée... »

Taiga sourit et serre sa main dans la sienne. Les rues filent derrière les vitres du taxi et ils arrivent bientôt au pied de de son immeuble. Son petit ami descend, le laissant payer et l'attend sur le trottoir devant le bâtiment.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde dans le vague la rue devant lui. La nuit est quasiment tombée. Les voitures circulent tous feux allumés, les fenêtres brillent dans la nuit et les arbres semblent plus grands plus imposants. Il frissonne un peu, la nuit est fraîche après cette journée si chaude.

Il sourit quand son homme le rejoint et il le suit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il a hâte d'entrer. Il a hâte de l'embrasser, de le toucher.

« Pour la suite du programme de ta journée… Qu'est-ce que tu dis que ton homme te prépare un bon repas ?

— Hm... Ça me plaît bien ! » répond Daiki en pianotant son code. Il ouvre la porte et la tient pour le laisser passer en premier.

Il entre dans l'immeuble et rejoint l'ascenseur en frissonnant un peu.

« Hm... Il commence à faire frais dehors.

— Tu as froid love ? »

Daiki sourit et l'attire dans ses bras.

« Better now ? »

Il glisse ses bras autour de la taille de Daiki et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Yes... So much better. »

Le brun frictionne légèrement son dos et l'embrasse plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le *ding* de l'ascenseur les avertisse qu'ils sont arrivés. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entrent dans l'appartement et Daiki referme la porte derrière eux.

Il retire ses chaussures, enlace de nouveau son homme et embrasse sa nuque. Il la croque même en souriant.

« Hm... Tu sens bon love... J'adore l'odeur de ta peau quand elle a pris le soleil. »

Daiki sourit, amusé.

« Ah bon ? Ça sent le caramel chaud ?

— Hm... ça sent le soleil... T'as jamais remarqué que la peau exposée au soleil avait pas la même odeur ? »

**AOMINE**

Il décide de tester cette affirmation en flairant son cou.

« Yes, t'as raison. Tu sens bon aussi, love. Très bon... »

Et il commence à piquer de nombreux baisers sur toute la surface de peau disponible.

Taiga rit un peu et se mordille la lèvre en le provoquant.

« Tu es sûr que tu vois la différence avec là où... J'ai pas pris le soleil ?

— Serait-ce une invitation ?! »

Il commence sans attendre la réponse à déboutonner la chemise de Taiga, le faisant frissonner. Taiga le laisse le pousser contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Une invitation ? Tellement pas mon genre... »

Il pose ses lèvres sur son torse, commençant par les pectoraux qu'il embrasse du sternum jusqu'à l'aisselle, tandis que sa main parcourt ses abdos du bout des doigts.

« Je confirme... murmure-t-il ensuite dans son cou. Tu sens très bon... »

Taiga soupire doucement et glisse une main sur sa nuque.

« Tu me trouves à ton goût ? »

— Yes love... Je te trouve délicieux. »

Il se redresse et fait glisser la chemise de Taiga sur ses épaules. Il observe son torse en se léchant les lèvres, puis sourit à son homme.

« On va dans ma chambre ? »

Taiga deglutit difficilement.

« Ouais... J'pense que c'est une bonne idée... »


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello à tous !**

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! (dans tous les sens du terme) Merci pour votre soutien toujours renouvelé, ça nous booste et ça nous fait très plaisir. Enjoy :)**

**Stella : Ahhh la malédiction ! Stop ! Le voilà ton lemon :D**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne sous le regard de Daiki, ce petit jeu a été suffisant pour réveiller son désir et il se sent fortement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il inspire doucement, attendant que son homme l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre.

Daiki le prend par la main et l'entraîne derrière lui. Il ferme la porte et le pousse légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le lit, et appuie sur son épaule pour le faire asseoir. Il reste debout devant lui et enlève son t-shirt en le contemplant d'un air gourmand.

Le torse musclé de son homme se dévoile à son regard lubrique. Il est beau. Cette idée lui apparaît comme une évidence, lui réchauffe le corps et provoque quelques frissons qui électrisent sa peau. Sa respiration se fait plus lourde avec le désir qui monte d'un cran. Il aime cette situation, sentir Daiki aussi entreprenant.

Le brun lui adresse un sourire en coin et défait son pantalon. Il plonge une main dans son boxer pour en extraire son membre déjà bien en forme et l'approche de sa joue qu'il effleure jusqu'à dériver au coin de ses lèvres. Il se presse légèrement sur sa bouche, interrogateur.

Son coeur s'accélère et son ventre se contracte sous l'excitation. Fébrile, il inspire profondément l'odeur de son homme. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Daiki et il entrouvre la bouche et vient goûter son membre du bout de la langue. Son regard sourit aussi et se fait défiant.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne lorsque la langue chaude de Taiga parcourt sa verge. Quelque chose dans son regard lui pince le bas ventre, alors il prend son menton entre ses doigts et glisse sa queue entre ses lèvres, puis avance le bassin jusqu'à s'enfoncer presque entièrement dans sa bouche. Il retient un soupir tremblant, observant les réactions de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il est ravi et il sent sa propre érection pulser dans son pantalon. Un filet de voix étouffé par la verge de son homme atteste du plaisir qu'il ressent à venir goûter son membre. Il laisse sa langue en parcourir la longueur alors qu'il glisse lentement entre ses lèvres. Il ne détache pas son regard du sien et garde cette lueur de défi, l'invitant à approfondir cet échange si érotique.

**AOMINE**

Il décale sa main pour la plonger dans les cheveux de Taiga et attire sa tête en avant presque jusqu'à plaquer son visage sur son bas ventre, puis il commence doucement à osciller des hanches, savourant la chaleur humide de sa bouche qu'il pénètre avec douceur mais autorité.

**KAGAMI**

Tout à lui, il se laisse faire, détendu pour l'accueillir au fond de sa gorge sans trop de résistance. Il resserre les lèvres autour de sa verge et presse sa langue sur les veines palpitantes. Sa respiration est rapide. Il savoure son goût et le plaisir immense de laisser son homme lui imposer cet acte de soumission. Il gémit d'excitation. Les doigts d'Aomine dans ses cheveux lui provoquent des frissons qui descendent de sa nuque à ses reins. La queue de son homme va et vient et il se sent extrêmement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, excité par les mouvements, les gémissements et les halètements de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il profite, il éprouve une volupté un peu perverse à s'imposer dans la bouche de son amant, l'empêchant de s'exprimer, sinon par ces plaintes érotiques qui vibrent sur sa queue, accentuant son plaisir. Il continue un moment les légers mouvements de va et vient entre les lèvres serrées, resserrant son emprise dans les cheveux de Taiga pour l'empêcher de bouger, contrôlant ainsi totalement le rythme, et il s'autorise à laisser libre cours à son désir.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki commence à se montrer plus virulent dans ses coups de rein. Son membre vient plus profondément dans sa gorge, provoquant un réflexe de lutte qu'il ne peut réprimer au premier instant et lui donne l'impression d'étouffer. Pourtant dans le même temps le contrôle total que son homme a sur lui, augmente son plaisir. Il a envie de se toucher lui aussi mais il crispe ses doigts sur les draps, refusant de céder à son envie. Se sentir douloureusement emprisonner, ne pas s'autoriser à jouir, lui procure un plaisir pervers.

**AOMINE**

Il relâche Taiga lorsqu'il sent que ce petit jeu l'amène trop près de la jouissance, car il n'a pas envie d'en finir aussi vite. Il se retire et une nouvelle fois, il saisit son menton pour lui faire redresser la tête.

Il contemple ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses cils où se nichent quelques larmes dues à ses coups de reins trop profonds, ses joues cramoisies par le désir, la frustration et le plaisir. Il s'imprègne de cette vision, haletant doucement, prenant le temps d'anticiper la suite.

Puis, il pose une main sur son torse et le pousse en arrière pour le faire tomber sur le matelas. Il vient prestement défaire son pantalon, qu'il tire avec ses sous-vêtements pour dénuder son amant au plus vite. Ensuite, il soulève une cuisse et cale son genou juste en dessous des fesses, y imprimant une pression pour lui signifier de reculer dans le lit afin de lui permettre de s'allonger sur lui.

**KAGAMI**

Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, son souffle est court et entre ses pectoraux la sueur laisse une trace humide et luisante. Ses abdominaux se contractent et son sexe tendu plaqué contre son ventre est pris de soubresauts. Une douce chaleur se répand dans son abdomen et enveloppe son coeur affolé. Il lèche ses lèvres humides et rougies par le traitement qu'elles viennent de subir. D'ailleurs, il peut y goûter encore le goût de son homme.

Fébrile, il s'exécute et remonte dans le lit. Son sexe est déjà humide et quelques gouttes du liquide transparent perlent à son extrémité. Il s'installe confortablement et n'hésite pas une seconde à écarter les cuisses pour inviter son homme à venir s'y blottir.

**AOMINE**

Avant de s'allonger, il s'attarde encore au pied du lit pour pouvoir regarder son amant qui s'offre à lui. Puis, il pose un genou sur le matelas et se penche pour poser des baisers sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant jusqu'à ses testicules qu'il néglige pour l'instant, préférant s'attaquer à l'autre cuisse, dont il suit la ligne des muscles, sentant l'artère palpiter sous son épiderme. Il glisse une main sous ses fesses et le mord doucement tout près de l'entrejambe, là où la chair est tendre.

C'est un couinement étranglé qui s'échappe des lèvres de Taiga dans un soupire érotique. Son corps se tend et se cambre.

Il enfonce ses dents dans la chair et tend la main vers la table de chevet pour attraper le lubrifiant sans lâcher sa proie. Puis, il verse une bonne dose de liquide sur ses doigts et va chercher l'intimité de son homme pour la masser fermement tandis qu'il relâche son emprise pour s'approcher de ces bourses tentantes. Il se met à les lécher avec gourmandise, délaissant sa verge qui tressaille, et les fait rouler sous sa langue, tout en continuant à palper l'anneau musculaire encore rigide sous son toucher entreprenant.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit doucement et s'enfonce un peu dans le matelas. Il est particulièrement sensible quand la langue de Daiki vient jouer sur ses bourses. Ses mouvements de bassin involontaires accentuent la pression des doigts sur son anus. Il vient glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son homme et baisse les yeux sur lui.

La vision de Daiki entre ses cuisses est tellement érotique, qu'il ne peut en détacher son regard. Il déglutit et ne retient pas sa voix sous les actions de son homme. Il sent ses doigts chauds et humides commencer à presser son intimité et il se sent s'ouvrir pour le laisser entrer. La sensation est grisante et le fait frémir et gémir plus intensément sous le plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il a à peine besoin de pousser sur ses doigts pour qu'ils se glissent dans l'intimité de son homme. La sensation est enivrante. La chaleur humide se referme étroitement sur lui. Il se redresse sur ses genoux, continuant à insinuer ses doigts plus profondément en lui, puis les recourbe à la recherche de la petite protubérance qu'il apprivoise d'une pression légère d'abord. Il la caresse, lentement, fixant son homme du regard, et sans prévenir il accentue la pression et commence à le masser avec plus d'ardeur. Il se penche sur lui en s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas, et approche ses lèvres des siennes, mais juste pour sentir son souffle haletant balayer sa peau, sans consentir à les embrasser.

**KAGAMI**

Il pose un regard voilé de plaisir sur Daiki. Ce n'est pas seulement son souffle mais aussi ses plaintes érotiques qui s'échouent sur les lèvres de son homme. Il s'agrippe à sa nuque, appréciant la stimulation de sa prostate. Son homme apprend terriblement vite, il le torture presque, jouant sur cette partie de son anatomie par des pressions plus ou moins appuyées qui le font chavirer. Son corps semble réagir de lui même, écartant plus les jambes alors que son bassin ondule pour accentuer les sensations. Il laisse un nouveau souffle glisser sur les lèvres d'Aomine alors que sa main presse sa nuque.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il retire ses doigts et place ses mains sous les genoux de Taiga pour remonter ses jambes qu'il cale sur ses épaules. Puis, il soulève ses hanches pour glisser sa verge entre ses fesses. Il trouve son orifice et projette son bassin en avant pour le pénétrer. Aussitôt, il sent le fourreau brûlant presser sa verge et l'absorber plus loin à l'intérieur. Il se penche sur lui, venant lécher ses lèvres alors qu'il donne un coup de reins plus rude. Il tourne la tête pour mordiller le genou calé sur son épaule, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir, et enfonce encore sa verge en lui, crispant une main sur sa cuisse sans se soucier de ses ongles qui s'impriment dans sa chair. Enfin, il se redresse, serrant bien ses deux jambes contre lui, et commence à le pilonner plus durement, plus profondément.

**KAGAMI**

Il crie de plaisir et crispe ses mains sur les draps. Il n'a rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher. Tout son corps se contracte sous les assauts de Daiki. Dans cette position il sent sa verge aller et venir sur toute sa longueur dans son intimité contractée et la sensation est jouissive.

**AOMINE**

Il donne un coup de rein brutal, parcourant du regard le torse et le ventre contractés de son homme, et recommence plusieurs fois, appréciant la vision de son corps parcouru de secousses chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde. Mais sa poitrine se creuse sous l'effet d'un manque, et il se penche à nouveau sur lui, plantant une main dans le matelas sous son aisselle tandis que l'autre agrippe ses fesses, et il recommence de plus belle à le pilonner tout en l'embrassant fébrilement. Satisfait de le sentir plus proche de lui, il ne réfrène plus son ardeur et l'empoigne aussi fort qu'il le besogne, sans se séparer de sa bouche alors que le plaisir gronde dans son bas-ventre, de plus en plus impérieux.

**KAGAMI**

Il enroule ses bras autour de lui et l'embrasse avidement entre ses gémissements et ses respirations rauques de plaisir. Ses ongles griffent son dos, certains coups plus brutaux le font crier de plaisir. Il halète. Le plaisir l'envahit et fait trembler son corps. Il gémit en une longue litanie le prénom de son homme alors qu'il ferme les yeux pour savourer les sensations grisantes.

**AOMINE**

Il délaisse ses lèvres pour mordiller son cou, étouffant ses plaintes rauques contre sa peau dans laquelle il sent pulser son cœur affolé. Il ne garde qu'un seul appui pour pouvoir glisser sa main entre eux, sur le ventre de Taiga, et s'emparer de sa verge qu'il se met à pomper au même rythme que les coups de reins qu'il plante en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il crie en sentant cette main se saisir de lui. C'est trop bon. La double stimulation a raison de lui et de ses dernières pudeurs. Il gémit plus fort, il ondule et accompagne ses coups de rein pour s'empaler frénétiquement sur sa verge.

« Dai... Je vais... Je vais jouir... »

**AOMINE**

Il se penche pour recueillir les gémissements de son homme sur ses lèvres. Sa respiration entrecoupée siffle dans sa gorge, il sent qu'il ne va pas pouvoir longtemps retenir son orgasme, alors sa main se fait plus ferme encore sur le membre de son amant tandis qu'il le pénètre à un rythme soutenu, se perdant dans le plaisir et l'ivresse qui embrouillent son esprit et saturent son corps en feu.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit de plaisir et se cambre sous son homme. Le plaisir est intense, provoquant des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Il s'agrippe plus fort à lui, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, avide de ses lèvres, de son odeur, de sa proximité. Il le regarde avec langueur. La chaleur du plaisir se répand dans tout son corps, il est aux portes de la jouissance et la sensation est euphorisante autant que frustrante. Il voudrait rester sur cette brèche éternellement et à la fois il n'a qu'une envie qu'elle cède et plonger enfin dans les abîmes de l'orgasme.

« Oh fuck... Dai... »

Sa respiration se bloque quelques secondes, alors qu'il se resserre sur la verge de son homme. Et dans un cri étranglé il jouit à la faveur d'un dernier coup de rein brutal de son homme. Il reste tendu alors que les vagues de plaisir le submergent, puis il se relâche doucement s'abimant dans l'extase alors que les dernières gouttes de l'expression de son orgasme glissent entre les doigts de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il ne perd aucun instant de cet orgasme qu'il observe s'emparer de son homme, fasciné par la façon dont il se tend et se cambre sur les draps, le corps luisant de sueur, une expression de pur plaisir éclairant son visage.

« Love, you are so beautiful... » murmure-t-il.

Il relâche la verge de son homme pour planter ses derniers coups de reins, intensément massé par l'anneau musculaire contracté sur sa queue. Et enfin il se laisse emporter par la vague de la jouissance et se répand en lui dans un cri étranglé, entre soulagement et plaisir presque douloureux.

Puis, il enlève doucement ses jambes de ses épaules et s'allonge sur son homme, venant embrasser ses lèvres tandis qu'il laisse redescendre la tension.

**KAGAMI**

Il enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et répond à l'appel de sa bouche. Il caresse la nuque d'Aomine, humide de l'effort qu'il vient de donner. Son odeur, saturée de sexe, l'enivre. Il adore la sensation d'euphorie qui reste dans son corps après l'orgasme. Mais plus encore, le sexe avec Aomine lui apporte une liberté jouissive. Il se sent libre. Plus rien n'encombre son esprit ou son corps, tout semble limpide et simple, comme ces trois petits mots qui franchissent ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Dai... »

Le brun sourit et chuchote contre ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime aussi. Surtout aujourd'hui, vu que t'as eu l'air déterminé à me faire passer la meilleure journée ever. »

Il rigole et chatouille les flancs de son homme.

« Ça veut dire que tu pourrais m'aimer moins le jour où je te casse les bonbons ?

— Hm... J'sais pas ! J'imagine qu'on le découvrira à ce moment-là. T'es comment quand t'es casse-couilles ?

— J'en sais rien... J'me pète pas trop les couilles à moi-même. T'auras qu'à poser la question à mon père. »

Daiki rigole un peu.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai que lui il doit en connaître un rayon là-dessus ! Ok, ok, je lui demanderai...

— Un rayon ?! Hey ho ! J'suis pas pète couille comme gars ok ?! Alors J'suis sûr il aura presque rien à te dire ! »

Il se marre faussement vexé, en vrai, l'idée que son homme se rapproche de son père jusqu'à oser poser ce genre de question lui plaît.

« Moui... ta vivacité à te défendre me semble suspecte. Ça me laisse à penser que je pourrais découvrir des choses intéressantes !

— No way! Je suis parfait ! Tu ne trouveras rien ! »

Il rigole et vient embrasser son cou. Il aime vraiment tout de cette journée.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Daiki sourit et se redresse pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser, puis se retire lentement et se laisse tomber à côté de lui, avant de lancer :

« Si t'es si parfait que ça, va faire à bouffer ! Il commence à faire faim ! »

Taiga ne bouge pas et rigole doucement, une main sur son ventre, encore alangui après cet orgasme. Il tourne la tête pour regarder son homme.

« Je vais y aller... Je vais y aller... Laisse moi cinq minutes... J'suis pas encore totalement redescendu du super pied que tu viens de me faire prendre. »

S'il brosse son homme dans le sens du poil, il va bien vouloir patienter non ? Cette pensée le fait sourire. En vrai, il a vraiment kiffé et se sent encore un peu trop épuisé pour bouger. Daiki se soulève sur un coude et l'observe en souriant.

« Un super pied, hein ? Je suis flatté, love... »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser et reprend :

« J'adore te faire jouir, j'adore quand tu te perds dans le plaisir... J'suis content de pouvoir provoquer ça en toi. Et au final... C'est venu beaucoup plus naturellement que ce que je craignais au début vu que j'manquais un peu d'expérience on va dire... Tu me donnes confiance en moi, love. Donc indirectement, c'est grâce à toi si tu prends ton pied !

— Oh... J'suis trop fort pour me faire plaisir alors ! »

Il sourit et glisse sa main sur la nuque de Daiki et il se hisse jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser.

« En vrai c'est toi qui fais tout love... T'avais p'tet pas d'expérience avec un mec... Mais t'en as eu d'autres et de celle-là t'as appris à être attentif au plaisir de l'autre... On m'a jamais fait l'amour comme tu le fais, en me faisant passer en premier. »

**AOMINE**

Il est ému d'entendre ça. Ça le rassure, et puis... Il aime être unique pour Taiga, même dans sa façon de lui faire l'amour.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, love... Merci. »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau, parcourant son torse du bout des doigts. Il se détache de ses lèvres pour murmurer :

« Tu m'es tellement précieux... »

Et il revient happer tendrement ses lèvres. Taiga remonte sa main de sa nuque à la base de ses cheveux en savourant ce baiser. Il pose son autre main sur sa taille et caresse doucement sa peau chaude et encore un peu moite de l'effort.

« Toi aussi tu m'es précieux Dai. »

Daiki se rallonge complètement et regarde rêveusement son homme, sourire aux lèvres, savourant ce moment de paix et de bonheur. Puis, il ne peut résister :

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu comptes pas me laisser mourir de faim, hm ?... »

Taiga rigole et lui chatouille les flancs.

« Ah ! Tu perds pas le nord toi ! J'ai même pas le droit de savourer deux minutes... Tsss... »

Le tigre sourit et vient lui voler un baiser puis se redresse et cherche ses fringues au pied du lit. Daiki s'étire en rigolant.

« Ah... J'ai un homme si serviable... »

Puis, il se lève à sa suite, impatient de manger mais aussi simplement de le regarder cuisiner, parce qu'il trouve ça apaisant, et le suit dans la cuisine sans s'habiller, parce que ça sera plus agréable de se coller à lui comme ça.

Taiga fredonne doucement en s'attelant déjà à la tâche et en se servant une bière. Il fouille le frigo pour sortir les ingrédients dont il a besoin. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour prendre ses marques dans cette cuisine.

Le brun l'observe faire, appréciant de le voir prendre ses aises chez lui. Il se sort également une bière et s'approche de Taiga pour poser une main au creux de ses reins et un baiser au creux de sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, love ?

— Gyudon. Il reste du riz je le fais réchauffer et le boeuf sera pas trop long à cuir. »

**KAGAMI**

Il aime la proximité d'Aomine quand il cuisine. Ces petits moments intimes de couple. Il tourne la tête pour sourire à son homme, lui vole un baiser et constate sans surprise qu'il est à poil. Puis il se remet à sa préparation.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps en effet pour servir des bols bien chauds et délicieusement odorant, profitant des baisers réguliers de son petit ami sur sa nuque.

« C'est prêt love. »

Le brun contemple avec envie le contenu des bols.

« Ça sent trop bon ! »

Ils s'installent dans le canapé et commencent leur repas en silence, laissant parler l'appétit. Arrivé à la fin de son bol, Daiki soupire de satisfaction.

« C'était délicieux... »

— Merci love. »

Taiga sourit et va se resservir. Le week-end touche déjà à sa fin. Demain il faudra retourner à l'entraînement. Ils discutent de leur prochain match prévu dans la semaine, pendant qu'il termine de manger son deuxième bol alors que Daiki termine sa bière.

**AOMINE**

En discutant, il commence à se refroidir et tire un plaid sur lui. Le week-end a été chargé et intense, et même s'il regrette un peu de le voir finir, il se sent d'attaque pour entamer une nouvelle semaine. La saison ne fait que commencer, et ils l'ont certes ouverte en beauté avec le match contre les Suns, mais maintenant, il va s'agir de poursuivre leurs efforts et maintenir leur niveau, sachant que certains matchs risquent de s'avérer particulièrement difficiles. Cette perspective ne l'inquiète pas, au contraire, elle réveille son instinct compétitif de joueur et il rêve déjà des défis à venir. Du coup, il échange avec enthousiasme avec son homme sur les équipes et les joueurs qu'ils devront affronter, chacun y allant de ses pronostics, et ils débattent des stratégies à adopter, des forces et faiblesses de leur équipe et ainsi que de celles de leurs adversaires.

Ils sont toujours aussi enthousiastes quand il s'agit de discuter basket. C'est une façon de clore ce week-end si plaisant tout en se remettant doucement dans l'esprit basket pour le début de la semaine. D'ailleurs pour bien faire les choses, ils se mettent un match à la télé pour finir de chiller pour ce week-end. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront à le regarder jusqu'au bout sans se sauter dessus, vu qu'avec les films ça semble impossible.

Daiki se cale contre son homme, caressant sa cuisse tandis qu'ils se plongent dans le match en commentant les actions. Ça lui donne envie de retourner sur le terrain. Éprouver de nouveau l'adrénaline d'un affrontement difficile, la fureur de vaincre, et même l'angoisse de l'échec, car quand il joue, il utilise cette angoisse comme du carburant pour se surpasser. Et aussi, il a envie de jouer avec Taiga de nouveau. Revivre des moments aussi intenses que lors de leur premier match avec les Lakers.

Taiga a passé son bras autour de ses épaules nues et vient régulièrement embrasser sa nuque. Difficile de savoir s'il a vraiment conscience de ce qu'il fait tant il semble absorbé par ce qui se joue à l'écran, ses jambes bougent toutes seules comme s'il rêvait lui aussi de rentrer sur le terrain.

Daiki remarque l'agitation de son homme et ça le fait sourire. Chaque fois qu'il regarde un match, c'est comme s'il le vivait par procuration. Il reporte son attention sur l'écran : c'est presque terminé. Les dernières minutes sont tendues, l'ambiance sur le terrain est électrique, la nervosité des joueurs se communiquent jusqu'à son salon. Ça lui donne envie de passer dans sa télé pour participer et mettre fin au suspense.

« J'espère que notre prochain match sera aussi intense que ça... Ces matchs-là c'est les meilleurs, quand y a ce genre de tension...

— C'est clair... Oh ! Il est pas passé loin celui-là... ça donne envie d'aller sur le terrain. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à mercredi... »

Le match est serré et le buzzer arrête l'échange sur un score à un petit point d'écart. Et Taiga rigole en commentant ce résultat.

« Ouah... ça c'est de la micro victoire... Ils l'ont vraiment arrachée à la toute fin. »

Daiki sourit et jette un coup d'œil à son homme.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, pas toi ? Un certain match entre Too et Seirin s'est terminé de la même manière, avec une victoire à l'arrachée à un petit point...

— Ouais. Clairement. Ce match était épique ! »

Le regard que tourne Taiga vers lui est brillant d'excitation.

« You were already so amazing...

— You were too... More than amazing... Tu m'as vraiment impressionné ce jour-là. Je savais que fallait te prendre au sérieux, mais là, c'était autre chose. »

Il presse la cuisse de Taiga dans sa main.

« Le joueur de mes rêves », ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent ses joues s'enflammer. Il aime entendre ces compliments venant de son homme. Plus que d'intégrer la NBA, la vraie consécration pour lui a toujours été le moment où Daiki l'a reconnu comme un joueur digne de lui. Alors ces mots le touchent particulièrement, ils sont l'expression de ce souvenir.

« Thanks love... You are too... Avant même la NBA... Dès la première fois où je t'ai affronté... Tu as toujours été le joueur le plus impressionnant pour moi... Tu surpassais tous les autres... Même mes idoles de NBA... Tu es mon numéro un. »

Il n'a jamais vu un joueur avec l'instinct de jeu de Daiki et ça a toujours forcé son respect et éveillé sa fascination.

« Ton numéro un ?... I like the sound of that. »

Le brun le regarde en souriant, puis se penche pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et il demande d'un ton taquin :

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être en couple avec son idole ?! »

Taiga rigole et se retourne pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Il l'embrasse tendrement, pose plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres entre chaque mot.

« C'est... Inattendu déjà... Hm... Ensuite... C'est pratique... Toujours disponible... Pour du basket... Et c'est... Terriblement... Sexy... Parce que... Mon idole... Est... Incroyablement... Hot... »

Il pince sa lèvre entre ses dents et la tire légèrement en souriant, puis la suçote doucement. Le brun frémit à ce traitement et pose une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre se niche sur ses fesses.

« Je vois... Ça me plaît. Et je peux en dire autant pour toi... »

**AOMINE**

Il accompagne ces mots d'une légère pression sur ses fesses, tout en venant à son tour sucer ces lèvres tentantes. Être en couple avec Taiga, c'est à la fois profiter d'un grand basketteur et des attentions d'un canon. Un arrangement tout bénef, en somme !

« Et en plus... on a le même emploi du temps... Alors on peut pas se prendre la tête parce que l'un est pas assez disponible au goût de l'autre...

— C'est un avantage indéniable ! »

Taiga sourit, glisse sa main sur sa nuque et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se cambre un peu sous l'action de ses mains sur ses fesses et dans son mouvement vient frotter son sexe contre le sien, lui permettant de constater qu'il commence à avoir une belle érection.

« Je vois que tu cherchais pas juste à me flatter pour le côté 'incroyablement hot' », constate-t-il, amusé et émoustillé en palpant plus fermement le fessier musclé de son homme.

Taiga se mordille la lèvre et ses joues prennent une jolie teinte colorée, quand il répond en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Lui... Il est toujours honnête... »

Daiki observe le visage de son petit ami, cette rougeur charmante qui le rend plus attirant encore, et soupire légèrement, conquis par le sex appeal de Taiga. Il relève la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres, l'une de ses mains se décale pour venir caresser la bosse qui bombe l'avant de son pantalon.

La respiration de Taiga s'alourdit contre ses lèvres, un soupir trahit son plaisir.

« Dai... »

Il a l'impression que son odeur change légèrement tandis que l'excitation augmente. Il pose les lèvres sur son cou pour humer ce parfum envoûtant et sentir la pulsation sourde de son cœur sous l'épiderme chaud. Il visualise la façon dont la sueur va bientôt faire luire sa peau, et le désir lui noue le ventre. Tout en embrassant son cou, il défait le pantalon de Taiga et referme sa main sur sa verge, tandis que l'autre se glisse dans son dos, sous son pantalon, pour venir caresser ses fesses.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit doucement en sentant les doigts chauds d'Aomine se refermer sur lui. L'anticipation et l'impatience font monter son désir quand sa main glisse sur ses fesses. Sa respiration s'accélère et il pose un regard plein de défi et d'envie sur son petit ami. Dans ces instants là, il a encore des moments d'ébahissement en observant son homme à se dire que tout ça est vraiment bien réel. Il embrasse ses cheveux alors que la bouche taquine de son homme se glisse sur son cou sensible. Il frémit et encercle ses épaules et sa voix se fait suppliante quand il murmure son prénom, impatient qu'il lui fasse du bien.

Daiki humecte le bout de son pouce et décrit des cercles légers sur son gland, puis retire la main qui lui caressait les fesses pour présenter ses doigts à ses lèvres.

« Lèche, love... » demande-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, un peu exigeante.

Il soupire sous les actions de sa main sur son sexe. Son coeur tambourine dans sa poitrine et la voix de son homme si pressante et autoritaire lui provoque un frisson qui l'incite à se cambrer involontairement et contracte son ventre. Il n'a même pas l'once d'une volonté pour protester. Il ouvre la bouche, pose sa main sur celle de Daiki pour venir lécher ses doigts. Il fait doucement glisser sa langue sur leur longueur, les enduisant abondamment de salive puis il fait glisser sa langue entre eux. Le regard de son homme le grise et il gémit avec gourmandise jusqu'à venir prendre ses doigts dans sa bouche et les sucer sensuellement. Des frissons parcourent son corps, il sent son sexe prit de spasmes dans la main de Daiki et son intimité semble pulser désireuse de se faire pénétrer.

**AOMINE**

Les réactions de son homme l'enchantent, et surtout l'excitent terriblement. Sa verge encore prisonnière est maintenant inconfortablement comprimée dans son pantalon, mais il ne s'en occupe pas encore. Avant ça, il tire sur les vêtements de Taiga pour les faire passer sous ses fesses et se faciliter l'accès, Il retire ses doigts lubrifiés de la bouche de son homme et vient les glisser entre ses fesses, appuyant aussitôt sur son anus tout en reprenant sa verge en main. Il la caresse en donnant de petits coups de poignets secs et rapides tandis que ses doigts détendent son intimité avant de s'y glisser doucement.

**KAGAMI**

C'est un soupir de soulagement qu'il émet.

« Oh fuck... Yes... »

Il revient s'agripper à la nuque de Daiki, il relève les hanches pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à son intimité sensible et avide de ses caresses. Son regard est un peu trouble quand il revient se poser sur son homme. Il ne retient pas ses gémissements, autant pour encourager son petit ami que pour lâcher prise. Quand il essaie de contrôler sa voix, il reste toujours un peu sur la réserve mais avec Daiki il n'a pas envie de se priver d'un seul soupçon de plaisir.

**AOMINE**

N'y tenant plus, il défait son pantalon et libère son érection, tandis que ses doigts s'enfoncent au chaud dans l'intimité de son homme, cherchant sa prostate pour lui donner de suite un maximum de plaisir. Il reprend la queue de son petit ami en main et recommence à le masturber, plus lentement cette fois, parcourant du regard son torse et son ventre si bien sculptés qui se soulèvent sous l'effet d'une respiration précipitée.

**KAGAMI**

Il est essoufflé et frissonne quand les doigts de Daiki le stimulent. Ses doigts se verrouillent sur la nuque de Daiki. Et son regard se pose sur son sexe avec envie. Il se mord la lèvre et gémit plaintivement en ondulant du bassin pour accompagner les doigts qui le fouillent. Il la veut et vite.

**AOMINE**

Il capte son regard et sourit amusé, sans cesser de le détendre et de stimuler sa prostate.

« Tu m'as l'air un peu frustré, love… »

**KAGAMI**

Il relève les yeux sur Daiki. Son regard est assombri par le désir et son souffle est erratique. Il déglutit.

« Prends moi... »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce en murmurant : « Alright... »

Il retire ses doigts doucement et guide sa verge jusqu'à l'appuyer contre son intimité, et il pose les deux mains sur les hanches de Taiga pour le tirer à lui et le faire s'empaler sur sa queue. Il se glisse dans le fourreau chaud qui le serre étroitement, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir.

« So... so good, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit de plaisir en la sentant enfin pénétrer en lui. Sous cette angle il a tout le loisir de savourer la progression de son membre dans son intimité. Il presse son front contre celui de Daiki et s'agrippe à sa nuque, se tenant à lui pour ne pas sombrer.

« Fuck... Yeah... »

Il descend doucement sur lui, parce qu'il n'a pas attendu suffisamment longtemps que son homme le prépare, parce que ça résiste un peu en l'absence de lubrifiant, mais le léger inconfort ne gâche rien de son plaisir et au contraire l'aiguise. Il s'assoit enfin complètement sur son homme son membre entièrement en lui. Il se mord la lèvre et regarde Aomine, en caressant sa joue, il embrasse maladroitement ses lèvres un peu fébrile.

« J'aime l'avoir en moi... »

Il se laisse le temps de s'habituer et que la légère brûlure s'estompe pour commencer à onduler. Faire l'amour dans cette position, lui donne l'impression de s'exposer encore plus à Daiki, alors en se mordant la lèvre, haletant et rougissant de son audace il souffle.

« Don't move... Just... Watch me... »

**AOMINE**

Son coeur s'accélère à cette demande. Il relâche ses hanches et vient caresser ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il voit à quel point Taiga s'offre à lui, à quel point il se met à nu pour lui, et ça l'émeut autant que ça l'excite. Il veut le voir prendre du plaisir, il veut le voir s'empaler sur sa queue et atteindre l'orgasme devant lui, en se servant de son corps et en se donnant en spectacle juste pour lui.

Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur un téton qu'il suçote entre ses dents un moment avant de le relâcher.

« Ok... Fais-moi rêver, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se soulève doucement et redescend sur son membre avec lenteur, en laissant un long gémissement rythmé son mouvement, appréciant de le sentir l'emplir tout en douceur. Il se redresse bien exposant son corps musclé au regard de son homme. Il accélère progressivement les mouvements et vient se laisse tomber plus brutalement pour frapper durement sa prostate. Un cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres.

« Ah oui... »

Il recommence et ondule plus vite sur son homme, se livrant impudiquement à son regard, sans retenir ses gémissements, ni ses mains qui caressent son propre corps, son torse aux tétons dressés, ses abdominaux contractés.

**AOMINE**

Il ne perd pas une miette du spectacle, hypnotisé par l'érotisme de son homme.

« Fuck... you're so hot... » murmure-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il sent qu'il ne va pas pouvoir retenir son orgasme bien longtemps dans ses conditions, mais ça ne fait rien, c'est Taiga qui a les commandes.

« Tellement hot que tu vas me faire jouir… » ajoute-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses cuisses, la poitrine oppressée par le désir.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit aux mots de son homme. Ses joues sont rouges à la fois de la chaleur qui l'envahit, du plaisir qui roule dans ses reins et de sa gêne à s'exposer ainsi. Sa peau sous ses doigts s'est couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il bouge plus vite, mais toujours avec une sensualité hypnotisante, ondulant des reins précisément pour masser sa prostate efficacement. Ses plaintes se font plus sourdes. Une lueur de défi, qui cache sa gêne, allumée dans son regard il souffle.

« Wait love... J'vais jouir aussi... Soon... Watch me... »

Il fait descendre sa main entre ses cuisses pour se masser les testicules. Il halète et se resserre sur son homme. Il ne touche pas son sexe pour lui permettre de profiter du spectacle, quand il va se répandre sur lui. Il se cambre et ondule plus fébrilement. Ses plaintes s'accélèrent, son coeur bat violemment dans sa poitrine comprimée par le plaisir. Il se fait littéralement du bien en s'exposant au regard de son homme. Il est au bord de l'orgasme. Il serre un peu plus ses testicules dans sa paume provoquant une décharge de plaisir dans son corps. Ses plaintes se font râles.

« Dai… C'est bon... »

Le membre de Daiki percute sa prostate à nouveau et le fait crier de plaisir. Il jouit en s'empalant sans relâche sur le membre de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il pousse un cri étranglé alors que son homme se resserre sur lui et que son sperme éclabousse ses muscles contractés, et un orgasme fulgurant le fait se répandre en lui longuement. Sonné, il s'agrippe encore aux cuisses de Taiga tandis qu'il essaie de reprendre ses esprits. Il renverse la tête sur le dossier du canapé et souffle, l'esprit embrouillé :

« Fuck... C'était le truc le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie... »

**KAGAMI**

Il halète et se laisse tomber en avant contre son homme, en souriant. La dernière fois aussi il avait dit quelque chose comme ça. Daiki semble vraiment aimer le regarder et lui, il adore qu'il le regarde. Sentir les yeux brûlants de désir de son homme sur lui est une des choses les plus excitantes qu'il connaisse.

« I'm glad... J'adore... Quand tu me regardes love... »

Daiki caresse le creux de ses reins et pose des baisers le long de son épaule.

« Tu es magnifique à regarder... et tellement excitant… »

Il frissonne à ses mots. La voix de Daiki est encore haletante, chaude de désir. Il aime se sentir désirable aux yeux de Daiki, il aime se sentir beau dans son regard.

« Merci... C'est parce que tu es si... Hot... Tu m'donnes envie de m'exhiber totalement... »

— J'aime bien les instincts et les désirs que je réveille chez toi, love... J'ai l'impression que j'ai encore beaucoup à découvrir…

— Sur moi ?

— Ouais, sur toi... mais sur moi et sur nous aussi... ou dessous... enfin dans le sens que tu veux, quoi ! »

Daiki rigole. Il accompagne son rire et caresse sa joue en le regardant.

« Ouais... Beaucoup à apprendre sur nous... Mais moi aussi j'ai beaucoup à apprendre sur moi... J'ai l'impression de me découvrir vraiment avec toi. Des trucs que j'avais jamais osé accepter et reconnaître sur moi-même. Sûrement beaucoup par pudeur... »

Il sourit.

« Je t'ai dit... Avec toi j'arrive à arrêter de vouloir contrôler... À m'abandonner totalement... Dans le sexe aussi... Je lâche prise... J'ai plus honte de laisser entendre ma voix. »

Il rougit violemment à ses mots et se corrige.

« Disons que... Que ça m'embarrasse mais... ça m'excite aussi alors... Avec toi... j'ai pas peur de me montrer comme je suis... De te laisser me regarder et m'entendre crûment prendre mon pied. »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce, sourire aux lèvres, ses paroles font écho en lui.

« Je comprends... C'est quand on a conscience de cette pudeur qu'on est en train de perdre qu'on est un peu embarrassé... mais ça rend le truc encore meilleur. Et puis, j'adore quand tu fais du bruit. C'est terriblement érotique. Et moi aussi... j'apprends à lâcher prise avec toi... c'est bon de cesser de tout contrôler... ça fait un bien fou... »

Il caresse rêveusement les lèvres de Taiga.

« Et vu qu'on apprend tous les deux à faire tout ça... C'est pour ça que je crois qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup à découvrir.

— Et j'ai hâte de les découvrir love... »

Taiga sourit et embrasse doucement ce doigt qui caresse ses lèvres. Il le regarde encore quelques instants, profitant du moment, puis murmure :

« Hm... Maintenant qu'on est bien détendus, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, tu crois pas ? Grosse journée demain !

— Ouais... Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Taiga revient l'embrasser tendrement avant de se relever doucement et se laisser tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui.

« Faut attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour le match... C'est long. Hm... On est toujours favori d'ailleurs ?

— Carrément qu'on l'est ! Même si contre les Spurs... j'avoue ça va être coton. Y a du gros challenge, là. J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit.

« Ouais moi aussi ! »

Et à la fois, il n'a pas envie que ce week-end se termine. Mais il prend la main tendue de son homme pour se relever. Il mêle ses doigts aux siens et se laisse conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'allonge nu dans le lit de Daiki. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, ni de se coucher sans un passage par la salle de bain, mais là ce soir, il a envie de se coller à lui et de ne pas perdre une minute de ce peau à peau. Demain, il faut retourner à l'entraînement sans possibilité de toucher Daiki, ou même d'évoquer leur relation jusqu'au soir et là tout de suite, pour ça... Il n'a pas hâte d'y être. Il vient glisser sa jambe entre les siennes et cale sa tête dans son cou, ses doigts caressent doucement ses flancs.

« Je t'aime Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

« Je t'aime aussi, Taiga... »

Il embrasse ses cheveux, inspirant leur odeur désormais familière. Il lui semble qu'il vient de passer un long week-end, presque des vacances, et en même temps, c'est passé à toute vitesse. Il en a apprécié chaque instant, et il lui semble que leur couple encore jeune en ressort renforcé. Ils ont passé cette période de maladresse et d'incertitude, où chaque geste apparaît comme un potentiel faux pas, et maintenant, il a la sensation qu'ils peuvent pleinement profiter l'un de l'autre. Il est soulagé d'avoir réussi à en arriver là, d'avoir surmonté ses peurs et de se découvrir une si bonne entente avec Taiga au-delà du terrain de basket. Ça lui donne de l'espoir pour l'avenir, et ça le rend optimiste pour le futur proche.

C'est donc avec une certaine sérénité qu'il se laisse glisser vers le sommeil, caressant rêveusement la nuque de son homme.

Taiga aussi s'est endormi, épuisé de cette journée, tendrement bercé par les caresses de son homme et bien au chaud entre ses bras.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre du dimanche qui arrive un lundi ! Le week-end a été pas mal occupé notamment par de sombres histoires de pantalons perdus. Non, ce n'est pas sale. Quoi, vous n'avez jamais perdu votre pantalon parce que vous manquiez de dextérité ?! (Oui, bref, longue session de RPG ;)**

**Enjoy !**

**Stella : J'ai un peu peur que tu doives utiliser ta malédiction pour ce chapitre ! Eh oui les fauves sont chauds. On les aime comme ça :)**

**Lano : Merci beaucoup ! Ravies que tu accroches à l'histoire, en espérant que tu parviennes jusqu'à ce chapitre pour lire la réponse à ta review ;)**

**Malo : J'ai presque l'impression de me répondre à moi-même avec ton pseudo, vu que moi c'est Maloriel :) Merci beaucoup pour la review, on espère que la suite te plaira !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Le réveil sonne, il ouvre les yeux pour constater qu'il est à moitié allongé sur Daiki qui le tient fermement par les épaules. Il pose un baiser sur son torse et tend le bras pour éteindre l'alarme sonore. Une nouvelle semaine commence mais il serait bien resté plus longtemps dans ce week-end de douceur.

Il pense au boulot, au match à venir. Cette fois c'est encore un match qui se joue à L.A. La semaine prochaine ils devront se déplacer et là, il ne sait pas encore comment ils vont gérer la situation pour profiter d'un peu d'intimité quand ils seront quasiment 48h avec les autres gars de l'équipe. Il se donne une claque mentale, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se lève doucement, embrasse le cou de son homme et sort du lit. Il se rhabille rapidement et se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

**AOMINE**

Il ne s'est pas réveillé avec l'alarme, mais l'odeur qui vient de la cuisine lui chatouille les narines. Il ouvre les yeux. Il fait grand jour et c'est... Ah oui, lundi. Son jour préféré. Mais cette semaine a quand même de quoi le motiver, alors il sort de son lit et rejoint son homme dans la cuisine, mal réveillé, en frottant sa tignasse ébouriffée.

« Hey love... » marmonne-t-il avec sa voix rauque du saut du lit.

Taiga lui sourit en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Hm... Quelle voix sexy... Bien dormi ?

— Ouais... Bien et toi ? »

Il s'approche pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ça sent bon... et j'ai faim... » poursuit-il sans attendre la réponse à sa question, ses yeux parcourant la cuisine à la recherche de la nourriture.

« C'est presque prêt. Tu apportes le café et le thé ? »

Taiga coupe le feu sous la casserole et sert les bols qu'il porte sur la table basse.

Daiki s'exécute en baillant et se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Il attrape sa tasse de café et commence à le boire en regardant dans le vague.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'assoit à côté de son petit ami, appréciant de partager ces instants du quotidien avec lui. Il mange avec appétit, accordant à Daiki le temps de se réveiller en douceur et en silence. Il conclut son petit déjeuner en buvant tranquillement son thé et observant distraitement cet appartement. Il se dit qu'il commence à s'y sentir bien aussi. Même s'il reste l'appartement que Daiki a choisi avec Lola... Aujourd'hui, c'est celui de Daiki et avec les achats du samedi il lui ressemble un peu, même s'il a sûrement encore à faire pour l'aménager entièrement. Et puis, il n'est pas mécontent d'avoir participer à cette personnalisation. Il sourit et murmure en caressant la cuisse de son homme.

« Il est sympa en fait ton appart. »

**AOMINE**

Cette réflexion le tire de sa rêverie léthargique du matin. Il regarde autour de lui. Lui aussi, il l'aime bien cet appartement, surtout maintenant qu'il lui ressemble un peu plus. Il aurait pu avoir plus grand, plus luxueux, mais ni lui ni Lola n'y tenaient. Ils étaient tous les deux issus de milieux assez modestes et n'avaient jamais eu une affection particulière pour le monde du luxe. Ils avaient préféré opter pour quelque chose de moins grand, mais plus cosy.

Son cœur se serre un peu en pensant à son ex et il repousse ses pensées. Il avale le fond de sa tasse de café.

« Evidemment qu'il est sympa ! Content que tu l'apprécies, en plus t'as besoin d'un pied à terre près de la plage, hein ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il grimace, mais c'est sûr que ça l'arrange un peu. Au fond, il doit bien avouer que s'il n'a pas voulu s'installer dans le coin ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il a une affection particulière pour le quartier où il a grandi, ni pour être près de son père, c'était aussi pour se garder une bonne excuse pour squatter chez Levi. Même s'il n'a jamais vraiment voulu se l'avouer c'était une raison non négligeable. Qu'est ce qu'il avait été con. Il chasse l'image de son ex de sa tête et sourit à son homme.

« C'est vrai... ça m'arrange bien ! »

**AOMINE**

Il termine son bol et le repose sur la table.

« Bon, je me dépêche de filer sous la douche. »

Il pose un baiser rapide sur la joue de son homme, va prendre des fringues dans sa chambre et rejoint la salle de bain. Sous la douche il se remet à penser au match à venir et sent déjà l'agréable nervosité pré-compétition l'envahir. Une autre appréhension, moins agréable, revient le titiller lorsqu'il se demande si c'est cette semaine qu'il va rencontrer le père de Kagami. Il pense à Tetsu aussi, qu'il doit toujours appeler. Il secoue la tête en se frottant le visage et baisse la température de l'eau pour refroidir son esprit qui se met à s'échauffer en pensant à tout ça. Il faut qu'il reste calme, et affronte chaque étape une par une.

Et la première, c'est la journée d'aujourd'hui. L'entraînement va être difficile et exigeant, et il a besoin de toute sa concentration, alors il essaie de faire le vide. Oui, décidément, ce week-end a ressemblé à des vacances. Pendant ces deux jours... il avait presque tout oublié du reste de sa vie. Il avait été comme hors du temps, et maintenant, c'est le retour sur Terre.

**KAGAMI**

Il entre dans la salle de bain et profite quelques instants de la vue, avant de rejoindre son petit ami. Lui aussi il a besoin d'une douche et surtout envie de profiter encore un peu de lui.

« J'me joins à toi... »

Il se colle à son dos et embrasse sa nuque avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

« Hm... C'est rare que j'ai aussi peu envie d'aller à l'entraînement... J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié ce week-end... »

Il revient poser doucement ses lèvres sur son cou.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux au contact de Taiga et se détend un peu.

« Moi aussi... C'était comme si on avait été hors du temps et hors du monde pendant deux jours... »

Il prend une main de son petit ami et la pose sur son ventre en mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Taiga caresse sa nuque de ses lèvres et son nez et se serre un peu plus contre lui.

« Ouais... C'est exactement ça... J'ai l'impression que c'était long... Et trop court à la fois... »

Ils profitent encore quelques longues minutes. Puis, ils se décident à se laver, parce que l'heure tourne et qu'il ne faut pas être en retard.

Après la douche, ils font leur sac et ils se retrouvent dans l'entrée, prêts à affronter le monde extérieur. Daiki attire Taiga à lui pour l'enlacer.

« T'oublies pas que je t'oublie pas pendant la journée, hein ? Même si on est pas ensemble en tant que couple, je pense quand même à toi... et je garde un œil sur toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur se serre un peu à la perspective de cette journée à se cacher et à la fois se réchauffe des mots de son homme. On ne l'a jamais traité avec autant d'attention. Et ça fait un bien fou. Il sourit doucement et rougit un peu.

« Fuck... Tu veux que j'tombe encore amoureux de toi c'est ça? Thanks love... J'oublie pas... Moi aussi je pense à toi... Tout le temps. »

Il embrasse doucement ses lèvres.

« Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, il aime cette couleur sur les joues de Taiga. Il caresse sa pommette.

« Ok, je viens chez toi. Et je te ferai encore tomber amoureux de moi ce soir. »

Sur cette promesse, il pique encore un baiser sur ses lèvres, ouvre la porte et met son homme dehors en lui claquant les fesses. Car oui, il aime bien mélanger romantisme et trivialité.

« Hey ! Qui t'as dit qu't'avais le droit de faire ça ? »

Taiga rigole et va appeler l'ascenseur.

« Je m'arroge le droit ! Pas besoin qu'on me le donne ! »

Il le suit dans l'ascenseur et en profite pour le taquiner encore et lui palper les fesses le temps qu'ils arrivent en bas.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à son homme. Il ne se plaint pas et le laisse faire, tant qu'il peut poser ses mains sur lui, qu'il le fasse. Il ne veut pas qu'il s'arrête. Jusqu'à la dernière minute. Quand ils sortent de l'ascenseur. Il remonte sa capuche sur la tête pour dissimuler ses cheveux rouges et discrètement, ils gardent leurs mains jointes dissimulées entre leurs sacs, pour rejoindre le taxi qui les attend.

**AOMINE**

Il apprécie ce contact, malgré la peur d'être vus, quoi que... Il n'est pas certain que cette peur soit aussi prégnante qu'avant. Il a conscience des risques objectifs, mais... quelque chose en lui s'est adouci, apaisé. Peut-être parce qu'il est certain de faire le bon choix. Parce qu'il connaît ses sentiments pour Taiga, et qu'il sait qu'on ne peut pas les critiquer. Ce qu'ils ont, ensemble... c'est quelque chose qu'il est prêt à défendre. Parce que ça lui tient à cœur, parce que c'est authentique, parce que c'est sa vie, maintenant.

Il ne s'attarde pas sur ces pensées pour l'instant et grimpe dans le taxi avec Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Le véhicule file, il garde la main de Daiki dans la sienne pendant tout le trajet et ils arrivent finalement au gymnase signant la fin du week-end, la fin du 'être ensemble en tant que couple' pour n'être plus que de simples coéquipiers. Il lâche la main de Daiki.

« Vas-y... Je paye. »

Il lui sourit. Il est lâche. Il laisse souvent Daiki partir le premier. Mais il a besoin de ça pour se vider la tête et se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit.

**AOMINE**

Il se penche à son oreille.

« À tout à l'heure, love. »

Puis il sort et rejoint les vestiaires où ses coéquipiers se préparent, apparemment en pleine forme après leur week-end.

« Yo, les gars !

— Salut, Daiki ! La forme ?

— Ouaip. Prêt à bosser dur !

— Ça fait plaisir à entendre ! »

Il commence à se changer et quand son voisin lui raconte son week-end, il réalise que lui... il ne peut pas le lui raconter sans faire des détours, et une boule de malaise et d'appréhension se forme au creux de son estomac. Ce n'est pas viable éternellement comme situation, pas vrai ? D'autant qu'il sait que Taiga en souffre aussi... Il se demande ce qu'il va faire. Ce qu'ils vont faire. Et pour l'instant, impossible de trouver une réponse à cette question.

Il essaie donc de chasser ces pensées de sa tête pour se concentrer. De toute façon, le sport l'aide à avoir l'esprit plus clair.

**KAGAMI**

Il a pris un peu l'air en sortant du taxi avant de s'engouffrer lui aussi dans le gymnase et de rejoindre le vestiaire. Il jette furtivement un oeil à son homme et un hochement de tête histoire d'avoir l'air de lui dire bonjour aussi comme aux autres.

« Alors t'es allé surfer ce week-end ?

— Ouais. Obligé. »

Il répond avec un sourire de façade, sincère mais pas aussi brillant et libre que ceux qu'il adresse à son homme.

« Y'avait de super vagues samedi !

— Ouais carrément ! C'était trop cool. Faut vraiment qu'on surf ensemble un de ces quatre.

— Ok. Ouais faudra qu'on fasse ça. »

Il est prudent dans ses mots. Mais finalement, c'est un art qu'il maîtrise trop bien que de donner des mensonges crédibles et sans s'embrouiller.

**AOMINE**

Ce regard et ce hochement de tête, aujourd'hui, lui nouent les tripes. Non, ça ne va pas. Son instinct le pousse à sentir le danger. S'ils doivent continuer à faire ça... Ça finira par les bouffer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Différencier le professionnel du privé, d'accord. Mais faire semblant et mentir, c'est encore autre chose.

Il essaie une nouvelle fois de repousser ces pensées. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait régler ce problème aujourd'hui, si ?

Il rejoint le terrain et se ferme pour faire le vide et retrouver sa concentration alors qu'il commence à s'échauffer.

**KAGAMI**

Les automatismes, les réflexes il les maîtrise trop bien. Mentir, fuir, éviter. Il garde ses distances avec Daiki pendant toute la période d'échauffement ainsi que les exercices d'entraînement simples. C'est facile. Ou presque. Ça lui brise le coeur mais il ignore cette sensation et se concentre sur le sport, l'activité physique qui occupe ses pensées. Après la pause, on parle stratégie pour le prochain match. Il écoute attentivement et comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce qui lui fait extrêmement plaisir d'ailleurs, une partie de la stratégie repose sur le travail d'équipe entre Daiki et lui, ils vont donc pouvoir joue de nouveau ensemble. Mais ça s'accompagne d'une moins bonne nouvelle, l'entraînement pour eux va s'intensifier sur ce jeu en binôme. Son estomac se crispe, impossible, ça va être nettement plus compliqué de s'éviter dans ses conditions. Il blêmit mais sourit pour donner le change.

Il faut qu'il tienne le coup. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible. Mentir est une question de survie. Sinon de la sienne, de celle de Daiki. Ouais c'est pour Daiki pour sa carrière à lui qu'il doit se battre, il le mérite.

**AOMINE**

La nouvelle lui fait plaisir aussi. Mais quand il voit Taiga pâlir, son sourire ne le trompe absolument pas. Il devine ce qui se passe dans sa tête, et soudain, c'en est trop. Il ne se voit simplement pas rentrer ce soir et continuer à se sourire, à se dire que tout ira bien alors que ce malaise demeurera entre eux, cette angoisse permanente. Il ne veut pas s'entraîner avec Taiga et revoir cette pâleur sur son visage. Il pense à en parler à Jake. Mais il ne peut pas non plus prendre la décision pour deux... Alors il faut qu'il en parle d'abord à Taiga. Ce soir.

Il n'a pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, il a peur de ce que ça implique. Mais il raffermit sa résolution et serre les dents. Il le faut. C'est son instinct qui le lui dit, et il s'est promis de mieux l'écouter. Il s'est promis de cesser de se rendre malheureux. Et s'il fait ça... Ça ne peut certainement pas être aux dépens de Taiga. Non, cette voie-là, ils doivent l'emprunter ensemble, ou pas du tout. La NBA n'apprécie peut-être pas les sportifs homosexuels, mais leur équipe... Ce n'est pas forcément la même chose. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent trouver un compromis.

Avec ces pensées en tête, il poursuit la journée d'entraînement, concentré à la fois sur le jeu et sur sa résolution. Il s'enferme en lui-même et remet en place toutes ses barrières pour s'isoler et tâcher de faire le vide.

**KAGAMI**

Les deux dernières heures d'entraînement sont justement consacrées au travail en binôme entre les deux Japonais.

Jake passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'ai hâte de vous revoir en action... Mais... Y'a un truc qui va pas entre vous ?

— Non... Tout va bien... P-pourquoi ?

— J'vous trouve... Distants. J'ai cru comprendre lors de la soirée que vous étiez de très bons amis. C'est pas le cas ? »

C'est vrai. Avant d'être son petit ami, il voulait être le meilleur ami d'Aomine, au moins ici à L.A. alors que tous ces amis sont si loin au Japon. Ça avait été sa première volonté. Il est juste plus que ça.

« Ouais... C'est un très bon ami. C'est juste que on veut pas s'enfermer sur nous en quelque sorte...

— Vous inquiétez pas pour ça... On a besoin de votre complicité et de cette force qu'il y a entre vous. Et j'suis sûr que vous êtes pas des gars qui s'enferment sur eux. Faut juste que tu arrêtes d'être sur la réserve Taiga. T'es... Hyper secret comme gars... »

**AOMINE**

Il fait mine de ne pas écouter en mettant quelques paniers de son côté. Il réalise qu'en se forçant à dissimuler la vraie nature de leur relation, ils se font tout autant remarquer, en un sens. Aux yeux d'une personne extérieure, on dirait qu'ils se font la gueule. Mais ils essaient seulement de se protéger... Ce constat lui fout la rage, mais il canalise.

Étape par étape, se rappelle-t-il. D'abord, l'entraînement.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à Jake.

« Ouais... Désolé... On me dit souvent ça. Je ferai un effort. »

Le capitaine sourit pas très convaincu mais lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'écarter de lui.

« Allez. Je veux vous voir à l'action. Daiki ! »

Deux autres gars sont là pour leur opposer une bonne résistance, Steve et Lewis. Jake leur explique qu'ils font aussi un bon duo sur le terrain et qu'ils vont donc ensemble s'entraîner à améliorer leurs binômes.

Jake a raison avant d'être amants ils sont amis et ils apprécient de jouer au basket ensemble... Non même plus que ça, jouer ensemble c'est leur harmonie. Et s'ils y arrivent aussi bien, il est convaincu que c'est aussi lié à ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, en tout cas s'ils ont cette connexion sur le terrain c'est pas sans rapport avec leurs sentiments. Et là, jouer avec son homme c'est parfait pour soulager ce besoin de proximité. Comme le jour du match, il doit se rappeler de cet état d'esprit. Après les explications de Jake sur l'exercice qui va suivre, il se tourne vers son homme et lui sourit, une étincelle de défi dans leurs regards. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de parler en japonais, de toute façon c'est prohibé.

« Prêt à montrer qu'on est les meilleurs ? »

**AOMINE**

Toujours préoccupé, il acquiesce et s'efforce de se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit. Il a envie de passer à l'action. Leur premier match officiel a été prometteur, et Taiga et lui peuvent affiner leurs techniques à deux. Ils ont l'habitude de jouer ensemble, mais la plupart du temps l'un contre l'autre, alors ils ont surtout appris à se contrer mutuellement, moins à s'appuyer sur l'autre pour se booster et combiner leurs talents en attaque comme en défense. D'autant que, comme Jake l'a déjà souligné, Daiki a un style individuel dans lequel il a plus tendance à se servir des autres joueurs pour se créer des opportunités que de réellement jouer avec eux. Ça ne va pas être forcément aisé de changer ça, mais il a confiance en Taiga et ce sera plus facile avec lui.

**KAGAMI**

Jake leur propose de monter une stratégie. Il regarde Jake et son homme et sourit en se tournant de nouveau vers le capitaine.

« Une stratégie… C'est plus facile quand on connaît un peu les adversaires et les coéquipiers. Même si Daiki et moi ça a super bien marché la dernière fois… On n'a pas l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Et quand on joue l'un contre l'autre, y'a pas de stratégie non plus… C'est du feeling. Alors je propose qu'on fasse cette fois aussi de l'impro. Il faut qu'on apprenne à jour ensemble avant de penser stratégie. Ok Dai ? »

**AOMINE**

Il est plutôt surpris par la proposition de Taiga. Travailler uniquement à l'instinct ? Ce n'est pas lui qui va s'y opposer, c'est sa manière préférée de jouer. Au lycée, il n'écoutait jamais les stratégies, au grand dam de Satsu et de ses coéquipiers. Bien sûr, arrivé en NBA il avait dû mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin, car il n'était plus en position de gagner un match à lui tout seul. Mais il a aussi constaté que jouer à l'instinct reste son point fort. La stratégie peut canaliser et cadrer les choses, mais rien ne remplacera jamais l'intuition qui permet de saisir une opportunité, et d'en créer aux moments les plus improbables.

« C'est vrai... approuve-t-il. On est des joueurs plus intuitifs que techniques, à la base. Alors faut qu'on travaille l'instinct dans cette configuration-là aussi. »

Jake les regarde tour à tour.

« Vous avez pas l'habitude de jouer dans la même équipe… Mais clairement vous vous connaissez bien. »

Il sourit.

« J'aimerai voir un de vos matchs en un contre un à l'occasion. Ok pour faire sans stratégie dans ce cas. »

**KAGAMI**

Il inspire profondément. L'idée est de se retrouver vite en action. Essayer de se contraindre là avec des stratégies ne ferait que les frustrer d'avantage. Ils se mettent donc en position. Jake lance la balle à Daiki, il veut les voir s'entraîner en offensive pour commencer. Il jette un œil à son homme, le visage concentré, la balle entre les mains. Cette image a quelque chose de familier et de rassurant. Le coin de sa bouche s'étire en un timide sourire. Sa voix est douce à peine audible quand il lui dit qu'il est prêt.

« Quand tu veux Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il croise le regard de Taiga et esquisse un sourire. Il est un peu nerveux. Il dribble et observe leurs adversaires, visualisant le terrain et les déplacements potentiels des joueurs. Il hoche la tête se lance, très rapidement comme il en a l'habitude, il a confiance en Taiga pour le suivre.

**KAGAMI**

Il le suit et à force de jeux de jambes longuement travaillés et de déplacements souples il se dégage de Steve qui tentait de le marquer et se maintient en renfort de Daiki prêt à réceptionner une passe, si nécessaire. Il attire le regard de Lewis qui réalise qu'il a déjoué la vigilance de son partenaire.

**AOMINE**

Il se rapproche du panier mais ne tente pas le tir, Lewis est trop près. Comme Taiga a échappé à son partenaire, il lui fait une passe basse et rapide, presque aussi rapide que celles qu'affectionnaient Tetsu.

**KAGAMI**

Il reconnaît ce genre de passe et esquisse un sourire. Steve n'est pas loin alors, sa position n'est pas idéale mais c'est jouable alors il tire. Le ballon touche l'anneau légèrement et rentre. Il sourit se tourne vers son homme et tend son poing.

**AOMINE**

Il tape dans son poing en lui rendant son sourire, mais ne parvient pas encore à se détacher de sa nervosité. La dernière fois contre les Suns, jouer en duo lui a semblé couler de source, mais c'était dans l'euphorie et la tension du match, avec l'adrénaline qui coule dans les veines. Taiga a l'air d'apprécier en tout cas, ce qui le remotive pour donner le meilleur de lui-même alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à échanger les rôles pour défendre.

« Vous êtes rapides, les gars ! reconnaît Lewis en rigolant.

— De vraies anguilles ! approuve Steve. Allez, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! »

Il lance le ballon à son partenaire et se prépare à l'offensive.

**KAGAMI**

Il jette un œil à Daiki et de ce simple regard il se mette d'accord. Il s'occupe de Lewis et Daiki gère Steve. Ce dernier est plus imprévisible de ce qu'ils ont pu déjà analyser, Lewis est plus grand et plus massif et surtout plus calculateur. Taiga a l'endurance pour le talonner et le gêner en tout cas c'est là dessus qu'il compte.

**AOMINE**

Il se fait un plaisir de contrer les feintes de son adversaire, et de se montrer tout aussi imprévisible que lui. Il surveille les mouvements de Taiga et Lewis du coin de l'œil. Lewis fait du forcing pour obliger Taiga à baisser sa garde et ainsi pouvoir faire la passe à Lewis, mais le tigre résiste et ne lâche pas le morceau. Ça le fait sourire. En désespoir de cause, il devine que Lewis va tenter un dunk malgré le marquage de Taiga. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire, car Steve tente une approche stratégique pour réceptionner une passe de dernière minute. Daiki fait mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien mais il contourne son partenaire et intercepte le ballon pile au bon moment en bondissant avec une belle détente.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit fier de Daiki. Lewis lui a donné du fil à retordre mais il savait pouvoir compter sur Daiki et il a pris les devants aussi, s'écartant de Lewis pour récupérer la balle et faire mine de partir en contre-attaque. Mais il s'arrête car l'exercice est terminé. Et ils se remettent en place où cette fois les deux Japonais sont de nouveau à l'offensive.

**AOMINE**

C'est la partie qu'il préfère. De toute façon, Taiga et lui sont meilleurs en attaque. Leurs coéquipiers échangent le marquage, le massif Lewis tente de l'empêcher de s'approcher de Taiga qui a le ballon et doit déjouer la défense habile de Steve. Ce mec-là est plutôt du genre élancé... avec de longs bras et de longues jambes dont il sait tirer un maximum de profit, tout comme Lewis se sert de son poids et de sa carrure pour s'imposer.

**KAGAMI**

Il a conscience de la présence de Daiki non loin de lui. Il voit qu'il est lui aussi en difficulté avec Lewis. Il dribble et ne s'arrête jamais toujours mobile, il arrive à échapper aux tentatives de Steve de lui prendre la balle. Dès qu'il capte une ouverture pour faire la passe à Daiki, il feinte et pousse la balle vers lui, Steve s'élance pour l'intercepter mais d'un subtil geste qu'il a appris de Daiki il dévie sa balle la ramène dans son autre main et contourne Steve. Son adversaire derrière lui cette fois il fait une une vraie passe à Daiki, qui a facilement pris de vitesse Lewis. Son homme se retrouve tout seul sous le panier.

**AOMINE**

Il n'a rien manqué de la manœuvre de Taiga et admire la maîtrise de son geste, mais juste une fraction de seconde. Il réceptionne la passe d'un mouvement fluide et naturel, et enchaîne en bondissant souplement pour dunker.

**KAGAMI**

Steve le regarde, avec un sourire appréciateur.

« Ok. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu maîtrises ce genre de feinte... Je te l'accorde. C'était bien joué.

— Merci. Disons... Que j'ai un bon professeur. »

Son regard glisse jusqu'à Daiki avec un sourire. Jake aussi apprécie ce que montre à cet entraînement ses deux nouvelles recrues.

**AOMINE**

Il rougit légèrement aux mots de son homme, puis se reconcentre pour la suite. C'est intéressant de travailler dans cette configuration-là. Il aime bien aller à l'essentiel et à deux contre deux, c'est l'occasion d'exploiter pleinement leur potentiel et de l'exercer sans contrainte. Aucune concession, aucune stratégie d'équipe, non, juste l'essentiel. Et en plus, il découvre en Steve et Lewis des adversaires particulièrement intéressants qui, un peu comme Taiga et lui, ont une très bonne alchimie.

**KAGAMI**

Ils enchaînent et perfectionnent la fluidité de leurs échanges. Le capitaine continue à les observer et se fait leur entraîneur particulier sur ces exercices, il commence à entrevoir pleins de possibilités tactiques avec deux binômes aussi doués dans l'équipe.

Quand Jake annonce la fin de l'entraînement, il est soulagé. Parce que ça signe la fin de la journée et même si pendant ce derniers moments de travail avec Steve et Lewis il s'était senti un peu plus à l'aise. Il y a toujours cette ombre qui reste dans un coin de sa tête. Le capitaine frappe dans ses mains.

« Bravo les gars ! Beau boulot. Il faudra prévoir des séances comme celle-là régulièrement. Vous pouvez aller vous changer.

— Merci. »

Lewis et Steve leur serrent la main et les remercient. Ils en font de même, puis il se tourne vers son homme et lui sourit.

« Merci Dai. J'apprécie vraiment de pouvoir faire équipe avec toi. »

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde un peu surpris. Il sourit, légèrement embarrassé, et se frotte l'arrière du crâne.

« Bah... Moi aussi. »

Ils regagnent les vestiaires et avec si peu de monde présent, difficile de faire traîner les choses... Il va donc sous la douche sans trop regarder autour de lui, en se concentrant sur la simple tâche de se laver, vite et bien.

**KAGAMI**

Il lui tourne le dos et prend une douche express comme il sait si bien le faire. Il se dépêche de rejoindre le vestiaire pour s'habiller. Jake entre et ils échangent encore quelques mots avant qu'il aille à son tour sous la douche. Il fait vite pour se sécher et s'habiller. Il a envie de quitter le gymnase à présent, respirer l'air extérieur et redevenir le petit ami de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il discute avec ses coéquipiers pendant qu'il s'habille, puis sort du gymnase et cherche Taiga des yeux. Celui-ci l'attend à côté du taxi et lui fait un signe de la main rapide pour se signaler.

Il le rejoint en quelques enjambées et s'engouffre dans le taxi avec lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il souffle un peu et pose la main sur la cuisse de son homme.

« Plutôt cool la fin de l'entraînement aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

— Ouais. »

**KAGAMI**

Il pose sa main sur celle de son homme et mêle leurs doigts. Il est soulagé de sentir sa main dans la sienne. Le taxi démarre.

« On fait vraiment une bonne équipe... C'est facile de jouer avec toi... De la même manière que quand je joue contre toi... Y'a un truc qui se passe qu'est pas réfléchi... Et c'est fluide et j'ai l'impression qu'on est connecté et que tu sais anticiper mes actions comme je vais anticiper les tiennes. Et c'est vraiment génial ! »

Le brun sourit légèrement.

« Ouais... On dirait que ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. Qu'on soit ensemble ou l'un contre l'autre. Tant mieux, on va avoir besoin de ça, d'autant que Jake semble vouloir exploiter notre binôme aussi ! »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde la ville défiler derrière la vitre, il se mordille la lèvre un peu nerveux, il n'a pas oublié sa résolution de cet après-midi. Comme avant l'entraînement, il fait le vide et se concentre en perspective de la future conversation.

**KAGAMI**

Il joue avec les doigts Daiki et soudain ça ne lui semble pas suffisant. Il a envie de plus de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, de lui dire... Il souffle doucement.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il tourne la tête vers lui et esquisse un sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il a hâte d'arriver. Il n'a pas envie de rester enfermé dans ce taxi qui lui semble trop étroit. Il ouvre un peu la fenêtre pour laisser passer l'air.

Enfin, ils arrivent à bon port et il paie en vitesse avant de sortir du véhicule, soulagé de retrouver l'air libre.

**KAGAMI**

Il le suit hors du véhicule, un peu inquiet. Il lui a semblé que Daiki était pressé. Il se dirige vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Il anticipe et il a un peu peur alors prudemment il demande.

« Ça va ?

— Ouais, ouais... C'est juste... Faut que je te parle d'un truc. »

Il hoche doucement la tête.

« Ok... J'ai quand même le droit à tes bras et un baiser quand on arrive ? J'veux dire... Avant de parler…

— Ben... ouais... J'vais pas t'engueuler ou quoi…

— Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Juste que ça a l'air de te travailler pas mal ce que tu veux me dire... Alors je sais pas dans quelle mesure ça t'embête au point d'apprécier ou non la détente d'un câlin. »

Il s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

Le brun le suit et s'appuie sur la paroi.

« Ok... Franchement ? Nan ça va pas me détendre... J'ai juste besoin de te dire un truc. C'est important.

— Ok. Bon... Tu me laisses juste le temps de sortir des bières alors. »

Il avait juste envie de rentrer de se cacher dans les bras de son homme et se détendre. Il ne sait pas ce que Daiki veut lui dire mais ça le rend un peu nerveux.

« Ça marche. »

Ils arrivent à l'appartement et Daiki pose son sac à l'entrée avant de venir se poser dans le canapé en attendant son homme, se mordillant le bout du pouce comme il en a l'habitude quand il est nerveux.

Il sort les deux bières du frigo, les décapsule et en tend une à Daiki avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.

**AOMINE**

« Thanks love. »

Il commence à boire sa bière et rassemble son courage. Il ne se laisse pas le temps de tergiverser et de douter. Il déclare simplement :

« Je veux dire à Jake la vérité, pour nous deux. »

**KAGAMI**

Il reste un moment sans réagir totalement pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'est ni content, ni inquiet. En fait, il ne ressent rien. C'est comme si cette phrase n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant il la comprend très bien. Mais ça lui semble tellement impossible.

Il se passe une main sur le visage pour essayer de comprendre la signification de tout ça. Aomine n'en a parlé à personne ou presque encore. Ça lui semble risqué. En fait, cette possibilité il essaie tellement de l'ignorer qu'il n'arrive pas à y croire, alors qu'au fond c'est ce qu'il veut. Il a envie de répondre 'd'accord' et de passer à autre chose, mais il ne peut pas. Il faut qu'ils en discutent, être sûr que Aomine a pesé le pour et le contre.

« Ok... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? »

Le brun soupire et prend le temps de réfléchir, faisant tourner sa bière dans ses mains.

« D'abord c'est le fait que ça te blesse... Je le vois, ça, et j'ai du mal à le supporter... Ensuite, forcément je pense à notre... situation depuis qu'on s'est mis ensemble et de plus en plus, j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment... qu'on peut pas continuer sur cette voie-là... Ça ressemble trop à ce qu'on vivait, à ce qu'on faisait avant... Et ça nous a menés nulle part ou plutôt ça nous a poussés à bout... J'veux pas que ça recommence. Et puis... C'est un risque, c'est clair, mais... avec cette équipe ça peut peut-être marcher. Jake est vachement à cheval sur la tolérance. Si sa tolérance elle s'arrête là... ça serait un putain d'hypocrite, tu crois pas ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent un peu coupable, s'il ne réagissait pas si mal Aomine n'en serait peut-être pas arrivé à cette décision.

« Oui... J'ai juste l'impression que si ça se passe mal... Je serais responsable... Tu mérites cette carrière Dai. »

Il se masse la nuque doucement.

« J'ai pas peur pour moi... Si j'étais seul et qu'ils acceptaient et que ça signait la fin de ma carrière... Tu sais dans quel état d'esprit j'étais avant même de me dire qu'ils sont peut-être plus sympas et tolérants... Bah voilà... J'ai envie d'assumer d'être avec toi parce que... Je t'aime et que je suis fier de notre couple et si ça plaît pas aux autres tant pis... »

Il souffle, il a l'impression de pas bien respirer. Il déglutit difficilement et reprend la voix un peu rêche.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Je m'y opposerai pas... Parce que j'aurai sûrement déjà annoncé la couleur sur ma sexualité... Si les choses avaient été différentes. Mais je veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi, parce que j'en souffre ou quoique ce soit. Je peux l'endurer... Jake a raison on est coéquipier mais pas que ça, pour eux on est au moins des amis de très bons amis. Je me dis que pleins de choses peuvent s'expliquer... Sur le fait qu'on passe nos week-ends ensemble qu'on arrive ensemble, juste parce qu'on est pote... Donc on peut s'ajuster... Je suppose en tout cas. Mais si tu es sûr de toi et d'accepter le risque. Ça me va. T'es plus important que ma carrière... Notre couple est plus important.

— Dis pas ça, love... Je veux pas qu'on se construise sur des sacrifices. Je veux pas choisir entre toi et le basket. Et si y a des risques à prendre, alors je les prendrai... Pas le choix. Je sais juste qu'on peut pas continuer indéfiniment comme ça. Ouais on peut expliquer plein de choses, mais tu sais bien que ça finira par nous empoisonner... Et j'ai pas envie de construire notre couple sur ces bases-là. Tu dis 'endurer'. Tu l'as déjà fait, Taiga ! Tu me dis que tu veux recommencer ? J'te crois pas, même si t'es sincère en le disant. Et en choisissant d'en parler je tranche pas entre toi et le basket, je dis oui aux deux ! En tout cas... c'est comme ça que je vois les choses... Tout le monde sera pas forcément d'accord avec ça, mais... c'est le risque que je dois prendre. »

Taiga boit quelques gorgées de bière parce que sa gorge est beaucoup trop sèche et qu'il a besoin d'assimiler les mots de son homme.

« Ok... »

Il a l'impression de trembler un peu comme s'il avait retenu pleins de trucs et que ses nerfs lâchaient d'un seul coup. Il repose sa bouteille sur la table et il se colle à Daiki, glissant un bras dans son dos autour de sa taille, il plonge son nez dans son cou.

« Thank you. I love you. »

**AOMINE**

Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne réalise pas bien ce qu'il vient de dire, c'est ce à quoi il a pensé tout l'après-midi mais en prononçant les mots il concrétise sa résolution et il est profondément effrayé. Mais il sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire, et c'est cette certitude qui lui donne de la force.

« Alors... t'es d'accord ? » demande-t-il, un peu hésitant.

La main de Taiga s'agrippe à son t-shirt sur son ventre quand il souffle.

« Oui j'suis d'accord love.

— Ok... J'en parlerai à Jake demain, alors. »

Il embrasse sa tempe doucement et prend sa main pour mêler ses doigts aux siens.

« J'te cache pas que ça me fout la trouille... » ajoute-t-il dans un souffle.

Taiga se redresse un peu pour le regarder.

« Quelle partie te fait peur ? Parce que je peux le faire si tu veux. Aller voir Jake et lui dire que je suis gay, ça me fait pas peur.

— Non ça suffit pas... faut qu'on lui dise qu'on est ensemble... J'vais pas me cacher derrière toi pour faire ça... Alors ouais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite, j'ai peur d'être jugé, j'ai peur d'assumer un truc que j'ai jamais assumé... »

Et plus il y pense, plus il sent ses entrailles se nouer. Ses petites voix intérieures se réveillent et en profitent.

_T'y arriveras pas. T'es pas prêt. Tu le seras jamais. C'est bien beau d'avoir des élans de noblesse comme ça, mais qui tu crois tromper ? T'es trop lâche. De toute façon tu vas finir par fuir, comme d'habitude._

Il inspire et expire en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter trop d'attention à cette petite cacophonie mentale. S'il ne trouve pas un moyen d'arrêter l'emballement de ses pensées, ça va le submerger et ça sera pas beau à voir. Alors il se raccroche aux sensations réelles et physiques pour ne pas sombrer. Il serre la main de Taiga dans la sienne et s'y agrippe comme pour s'empêcher de tomber.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent la crispation de Daiki et sa voix tendue. Il vient caresser sa nuque et pose son front contre le sien. Il devine l'angoisse qui habite Daiki. Il se doutait bien que cette décision n'était pas si simple que ça. Son homme n'en est qu'au début de son cheminement pour s'assumer et l'étape qu'il veut franchir maintenant n'est pas la plus simple.

« Excuse love. J'me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire : J'ai aucun problème à dire que je suis gay, à dire à Jake que tu es mon petit ami. Et ce n'est pas une question de se cacher derrière moi. Mais je comprends que tu veuilles le faire toi-même... On peut aussi le faire ensemble. Après tout ça nous concerne tous les deux et c'est notre décision à tous les deux. »

Daiki hoche la tête, déglutit et reprend :

« Ok... Faisons-le tous les deux, alors... Parlons-lui ensemble. »

Il boit sa bière rapidement et ajoute :

« Ça va le faire... ça ira... »

Impossible de savoir lequel d'entre eux il cherche à rassurer, probablement les deux...

« Ouais ça ira. Jake est un mec bien. »

Lui il ne cherche à rassurer que son homme, parce que finalement ça ne lui fait pas peur. Si ça se passe mal... Tant pis. Mais il n'a pas peur d'assumer son couple avec Daiki. Il s'inquiète juste pour son homme et il sent bien que ce n'est pas évident pour lui.

« Et puis personne ne pourra nous empêcher d'être ensemble... Quoiqu'il arrive on est ensemble. »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête. Personne ? Si... lui-même, peut-être. Si ça se passe mal, il a peur des sentiments que ça pourrait faire ressurgir, les mêmes qui l'ont conduit à vouloir se cacher pendant des années. Sa peur fondamentale du rejet revient le titiller. Taiga ne l'abandonnera pas bien sûr, mais... Si Taiga fait partie de sa vie, il ne la résume pas non plus. Il a toujours besoin de trouver sa place dans ce monde, de devenir le basketteur qu'il rêve d'être.

Mais ça ne sert à rien de se demander ça maintenant. Il n'aura ses réponses que demain. Le fait de le savoir, cependant, ne lui permet pas d'enrayer sa nervosité, ni de faire taire les pensées qui s'enchaînent. Il faut qu'il trouve un truc pour se calmer. Une douche froide ? Une autre bière ? Du sport ? Il n'arrive pas à se décider, parce qu'il n'a pas l'esprit clair, et la confusion ne fait que nourrir son angoisse.

« Fuck... Je sais bien que c'est ma décision alors c'est idiot mais ça me rend vraiment nerveux. »

**KAGAMI**

Il s'en rend compte. Et ça l'inquiète. Il n'est pas nerveux comme avant un match. Il n'est pas nerveux comme quand leur relation a commencé. Il y a quelque chose dans cette nervosité qui lui semble vertigineuse, malsaine comme ces trucs qui nous agrippent et qu'on ne peut vaincre même avec toute la force de notre raison. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire pour soulager Daiki, pour l'aider. Il a juste l'impression qu'il ne pourra l'aider. Il se mord la lèvre et serre la main de Daiki dans la sienne.

« C'est normal d'être nerveux love… Mais… »

Il se passe une main sur la nuque. Ça va leur gâcher la soirée cette histoire… Et lui ça l'angoisse de voir Daiki nerveux comme ça.

« Et si on attendait pas demain ? »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit avec difficulté en réfléchissant à la proposition de Taiga. Ça lui éviterait de passer une soirée compliquée et une sale nuit. Ça permettrait de clarifier tout de suite les choses. Encore faudrait-il que Jake soit disponible, mais...

Il ne se laisse pas le temps de trop tergiverser parfois il faut juste se mettre au pied du mur pour pouvoir avancer et prendre les bonnes décisions. Il acquiesce.

« Ok, faisons ça. On n'a qu'à l'appeler. Lui donner rendez-vous dans un bar ou je sais pas trop quoi.

— Ok. »

Taiga se redresse pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche et compose le numéro. Pendant que le téléphone sonne, le tigre ne lâche pas sa main et même caresse doucement ses doigts. Jake décroche. Le volume est suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse entendre la voix de Jake.

« Taiga. T'as oublié un truc ? J'allais partir...

— Euh... Non. Euh... Les gars t'appellent souvent pour ça ?

— Tout le temps » répond-il en rigolant « Dis moi alors t'as besoin d'un truc ?

— Ouais enfin j'aimerai te parler d'un truc, Taiga serre sa main dans la sienne et se corrige, Daiki et moi on aimerait te parler d'un truc. Si tu disponible ce soir... On peut peut-être se voir dans un bar.

— Ok... Je t'envoie une adresse pas trop loin de chez moi. On s'y retrouve dans vingt minutes. »

Le ton de Jake est soudain très sérieux. Il a semblé hésiter quelques secondes. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si disponible que ça, en tout cas il a dû sentir que c'était important. Il ne pose pas plus de questions, salue Taiga et raccroche.

Daiki souffle, puis regarde son homme avec un sourire un peu faible.

« Bon bah... plus le choix maintenant ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il serre doucement la main de son homme et essaie de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

« Je suis sûr que ça va aller... T'as vu il a pas hésité à nous accorder du temps... J'crois que c'est important pour lui de se rendre disponible pour l'équipe... C'est un type bien. »

Son téléphone émet un petit son. Il regarde le message. Il ne connaît pas le bar mais il sait où se situe le quartier.

« Hm... Faut qu'on y aille love... Ce serait pas cool d'être en retard. Et c'est pas juste à côté...

— Ok... Nan, pour une fois j'ai... j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en retard. »

Il regarde Taiga et pose une main sur sa joue.

« J'ai peur, c'est clair, mais c'est toujours ce que j'veux faire. Toi aussi ?

— Honnêtement ? Ouais. J'me sens calme. J'veux dire... C'est ça que je voulais de toute façon. Si j'ai envie de reculer... Ce serait plus parce que j'aime pas quand tu es nerveux comme ça... »

Il caresse doucement sa joue dans sa main et embrasse sa paume.

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête et murmure :

« Mais si on règle pas ça... Nerveux... je le serai de plus en plus, tous les jours, jusqu'au point où je craquerai de nouveau, alors c'est ça qu'il faut faire. »

Il a la gorge nouée et il s'efforce de refouler son émotion.

« Allez, on y va, ajoute-t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée. Comme tu le dis faut pas être en retard, et ça sert à rien de rester là à tergiverser. »

Il pose un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son homme et se lève pour mettre ses chaussures et enfiler un sweat.

**KAGAMI**

Il le suit et s'habille lui aussi. Il glisse sa main dans celle de son homme et ils quittent l'appartement en silence. Il aimerait trouver les mots pour le rassurer, mais il n'y en a pas. Et ça le frustre énormément. La seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est tenir sa main pour lui rappeler qu'il est là avec lui et qu'ils font ça ensemble. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va advenir après ça. Il espère sincèrement que Jake les acceptera, mais rien n'est jamais sûr. Il en a connu des déceptions. Mais Jake lui apparaît comme un homme sage et qui en a vu d'autres, ouais y'a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal.

**AOMINE**

Ils grimpent dans un taxi et il serre plus fort la main de son homme dans la sienne. Il garde le silence pendant le trajet, tendu. Il ne pense plus à rien, son esprit est vide. Il se raccroche juste à la main de Taiga, mais la lâche lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination. Il paie le taxi d'un geste automatique et sort sur le trottoir. La nuit est légèrement fraîche, indifférente, se déployant autour d'eux dans son ronronnement urbain familier, ponctuée d'une abondance de lumières et de vie. Les gens passent autour d'eux, les contournant sans les voir. Il inspire un grand coup, jette un coup d'œil à Taiga, et pousse la porte du bar.


	29. Chapter 29

****Hello à tous !****

****Voici le chapitre du ********mercredi qui arrive un jeudi ! Oui on est un peu décalé cette semaine je crois bien :) Pas de sessions de RPG cette fois, mais du désossage de PC histoire que la prochaine fois que Malo perd son pantalon je puisse profiter de son boule magnifique en haute résolution !****

****Bon trève de plaisanteries ! Sondage pour ce chapitre : "T'as chialer ou pas ?" Dites nous tout en commentaires ! :)****

****Enjoy !****

****Stella : ********Oui alors non hein t'es pas obligée de nous maudire ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui ils ont pris une grande décision. Bonne ou mauvaise... La suite now !****

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il reste juste derrière lui, si proche que son corps touche pratiquement le sien. Il veut que son homme se rappelle qu'il est là et qu'il peut s'appuyer sur lui, qu'il a le droit de flancher qu'il sera là pour le rattraper.

Ils entrent dans un bar relativement calme. Mais difficile de vraiment trouver un coin tranquille. Il cherche du regard une table libre quand quelqu'un passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Par-là... »

Jake fait signe à quelqu'un derrière le bar et commande trois bière à servir dans la salle du fond.

« Bières ça vous va n'est-ce pas ? »

Par réflexe Taiga pose une main dans le dos de son homme pour l'entraîner avec eux et garder le contact. Jake le libère et leurs adresse un sourire avant de les emmener jusqu'à une porte dissimulée. Ils entrent dans une pièce plus intimiste et surtout vide.

**AOMINE**

Il est soulagé de se trouver dans un espace intime mais son côté 'rigolo' reprend le dessus, c'est toujours comme ça, et encore plus quand il est nerveux.

« Oula ça a un côté mafioso ton truc ! On n'est pas venus vendre de la drogue, hein ! »

Ils s'installent dans un box avec deux banquettes qui se font face. Il frissonne un peu et attend les boissons anxieusement.

Taiga s'installe à côté de lui. Jake prend la banquette en face et rit à sa blague.

« Nan. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'on devait discuter de trucs importants... Et à côté c'est trop bruyant. C'est rien de grave j'espère... »

Le capitaine n'a pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que quelqu'un entre pour leurs servir les boissons. Une bière est posée devant chacun d'eux et Jake sort un billet pour la serveuse, qui s'éclipse rapidement. Il prend son verre et le lève avant d'en boire une longue rasade.

« Hm... ça fait du bien. »

Daiki saisit également son verre dès qu'on le dépose devant lui, et le descend à longues gorgées - du courage à l'état liquide ! Ensuite, il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga, puis fixe son attention sur son capitaine et répond un peu hésitant :

« C'est pas... grave. En tout cas... on espère que ça l'est pas. »

Il prend une grande inspiration. Il a besoin de le dire lui-même. Il faut qu'il y arrive, il a besoin de se prouver ça.

« Taiga et moi... on n'est... »

_Fuck !_ Il secoue la tête et reprend.

« Taiga et moi on est en couple. On n'est pas juste de très bons amis. »

Les mots sont lâchés. Des mots qu'il n'avait aucune certitude d'être capable de prononcer un jour devant une personne extérieure, quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine. Il baisse les yeux, il ne veut pas voir la réaction de Jake. À la place, il reprend de la bière.

**KAGAMI**

À l'instant où Daiki a fini sa phrase il a glissé sa main sur sa cuisse, comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour se permettre ce geste de réconfort. Lui il n'a pas touché à son verre et garde le regard levé sur Jake, le mettant au défi de faire la moindre remarque négative sur leur couple.

Jake les regarde tour à tour, visiblement surpris. Il boit un peu de sa bière et soupire.

« Ok... Ben... Tant que ça vous gêne pas sur le terrain pour jouer ensemble... Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait un problème. »

Il sourit.

« Faut pas croire... Des joueurs gays y'en a. Par contre, effectivement... En couple dans la même équipe... C'est vrai que c'est pas courant. ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Taiga se détend un peu et boit enfin une gorgée de bière.

« Deux semaines... Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé ici en fait...

— Ok. Bon... C'est sûr que ce genre de situation... On n'y est pas confronté souvent. Je suppose que vous savez faire la part des choses entre la vie privée et la vie pro. Enfin... J'vous souhaite bon courage... J'aime ma femme... Mais j'pourrais pas bosser avec elle... »

Il rigole et lève les yeux au ciel.

**AOMINE**

Toujours super tendu, il ne réalise pas tout de suite et continue à crisper sa main sur sa bière. Jake rigole. C'est donc que c'est ok pour lui... Il a soudain terriblement envie de pleurer. Oui, c'est sûr, vu de l'extérieur, si on est ouvert d'esprit, c'est trivial, presque un détail. Pas pour lui... Il déglutit difficilement, et reprend de la bière sans oser regarder personne.

**KAGAMI**

Il caresse doucement la cuisse de Daiki, mais il ne peut rien faire. Il le sent toujours tendu. Pourtant Jake prend bien la situation. Le capitaine reprend justement son sérieux et s'adresse à lui, mais jette de fréquents coups d'oeil à Daiki.

« Et... Pourquoi vous vouliez m'en parler ce soir ? »

Taiga sourit un peu tristement.

« Une question de secret lourd à porter ?

— Je vois... Vous voulez en faire part à l'équipe ? »

Il jette un oeil à son homme, mais il continue de répondre.

« Honnêtement... On n'a pas réfléchi si loin... Tu es un peu notre première étape et... On se disait que après tu pourrais nous donner ton avis.

— Vous en faites ce que vous voulez... Mais pour moi on est une famille alors... C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on devrait avoir à cacher à sa famille. Même si je sais bien que c'est pas forcément facile et qu'y'a des gamins qui font des conneries parce qu'ils sont gays... Mais bref, nous on est une famille et l'homosexualité c'est pas un problème. Le fils de Kyle est gay... Et je crois que la soeur de Mike est lesbienne. En tout cas, je vous demanderai pas de vous cacher, mais j'vous oblige pas à l'afficher. C'est comme vous le sentez. Mon avis... C'est juste que les choses sont plus simples quand elles sont claires. »

**AOMINE**

Il ne peut pas se mettre à pleurer comme ça. Il ne peut pas. Mais ses larmes n'en ont rien à foutre et s'échappent quand même. Personne ne lui a jamais dit ça. Tout ce qu'il a jamais entendu, ce sont des termes insultants. Des blagues de mauvais goût. De l'indifférence méprisante. Ou pire encore.

"J'ai rien contre les homos, mais..." "Ils font ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils m'emmerdent pas".

Et ça, c'est juste la partie sympa. Il ne veut même pas penser aux "Qui est-ce qui fait la femme, du coup ?" "Ah, ça explique pourquoi il se vernit les ongles". "De toute façon, ces gens-là, ils ont un souci qui doit remonter à l'enfance". "Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, mais pas n'importe où." "C'est pas naturel." "On n'est pas conçus pour ça."

Et le flot de pensées et d'échos continue à remonter, le submergeant à mesure qu'il essaie de refaire surface. Il enfonce ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, la douleur ça l'aide à ne pas se laisser emporter par la crue. Mais ça n'atténue en rien la souffrance qui lui crève le cœur. Une souffrance consécutive à des années entières passées à refouler, à minimiser, à ignorer. À s'oublier lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit même plus capable de subvenir assez à ses propres besoins pour rester fonctionnel.

**KAGAMI**

« Thanks Jake.

— Pas de quoi... »

Jake fixe Daiki inquiet maintenant. Il a bien senti lui aussi qu'il y avait un problème avec son homme, mais il ne sait pas exactement quoi faire. Jake a très bien réagi alors il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de son petit ami. Il presse sa main sur sa cuisse puis il la lâche pour la poser sur sa nuque et murmurer à son oreille en japonais.

« Daiki... ça va ? »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête, se force à articuler de façon cohérente.

« Merci, Jake. Désolé, je... »

Il se lève.

« Faut que j'y aille. À demain. »

Et il s'enfuit pratiquement avant de craquer complètement. Il a besoin d'air. Il ne peut plus faire barrage à ses émotions, c'est trop tard, c'est trop douloureux, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça ressurgisse avec autant de force. Avec quelques mots triviaux, quelques mots gentils.

_T'aurais dû t'en douter, abruti ! Tu fais venir ce gars, il écoute gentiment, il approuve, et tu te casses comme ça ?!_

Mais la cruauté de ses voix intérieures n'y change rien. Il faut qu'il s'en aille. Maintenant.

**KAGAMI**

Il se lève à sa suite, en jetant un regard gêné au capitaine mais celui-ci lui fait signe d'y aller.

« À demain. À l'heure. Soyez en forme.

— Merci Jake. À demain. »

Par réflexe, il se courbe pour le remercier, puis il se dépêche de suivre Daiki à l'extérieur, inquiet de le voir disparaître.

**AOMINE**

Il erre sur le trottoir, un peu désorienté. Il songe à héler un taxi, il n'en voit pas, alors il sort son portable. Mais il ne comprend plus rien à son appli. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il repère Taiga.

« I'm sorry love... I need to go home... right now... »

**KAGAMI**

Il a déjà le téléphone sur l'oreille pour appeler le taxi que cherche Daiki. Il prend son poignet dans sa main.

« It's ok love... »

Il est interrompu par l'opératrice, il demande un taxi et donne la destination. Sans réfléchir il donne l'adresse de Daiki, puis il raccroche. Deux minutes ça lui semble déjà trop long vu l'état de stress de son petit ami. Il se tourne de nouveau vers lui et lui parle doucement.

« On rentre. Le taxi arrive... »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête sans le regarder, essuyant les larmes qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter de couler, comme si on venait de débloquer la vanne qui retenait le barrage. Sa poitrine est horriblement comprimée. Il veut juste de l'intimité, du silence, parce que sa pudeur émotionnelle répugne à étaler tout ça en public et c'est déjà ce qu'il est en train de faire et ça le rend nauséeux. Il guette anxieusement l'arrivée du taxi, et il se glisse sur la banquette arrière à peine le véhicule s'est arrêté au bord du trottoir.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'installe lui aussi dans le taxi. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi son homme est dans cet état et ça lui fait un mal. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras... Mais pas encore. Pas maintenant. Alors à défaut, il vient poser sa main sur celle de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il serre les dents, et la main de Taiga dans la sienne. Au fil des minutes, il réalise qu'ils roulent en direction de son appartement. Peu importe. Du moment qu'il trouve un endroit où il se sent un minimum en sécurité. Il ne veut pas inquiéter Taiga mais il ne peut pas prendre sur lui, pas davantage que ce qu'il faut pour garder les apparences.

Au terme d'un très long trajet, ils arrivent enfin. Il descend après avoir pratiquement jeté ses billets sur le pauvre chauffeur de taxi. Dans l'ascenseur il s'appuie contre le miroir du fond et ferme les yeux en comptant les étages.

Et enfin ils y sont. Chez lui. Il referme la porte, il la verrouille, même. Il balance ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Et se dirige au radar vers le canapé, sur lequel il s'effondre, sonné. Sa tête bourdonne comme s'il avait trop bu. Il essaie de se ressaisir, mais il n'y voit pas clair, au sens littéral comme au sens figuré.

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu perdu et ne sait pas exactement quoi faire. Il commence à avoir un doute, est-ce qu'il a bien fait de venir ? Il ne serait pas là... Pour Daiki présentement ce serait pareil. Il va dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau, il a la gorge affreusement sèche. Il en prend un autre pour Daiki et le rejoint au salon. Il pose le verre sur la table basse. Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui parler, le toucher. Mais il crève d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'agenouille à côté du canapé et pose sa main sur celle de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il attrape le verre d'eau, commence à le boire... puis le repose sur la table. Il est chez lui. Il est avec Taiga. Et il est à bout, alors il arrête de résister. Il se prend le visage dans les mains et se met à pleurer pour de bon, son dos se courbant à mesure que les sanglots le secouent et qu'il se sent de plus en plus perdu. Il ne peut plus rien contrôler, juste... attendre que la tempête passe.

**KAGAMI**

Il se redresse et s'assoit à côté de lui. Et il n'en peut plus de pas savoir quoi faire. Alors juste il fait ce qu'il crève d'envie faire depuis... Depuis qu'ils étaient au bar et qu'il a compris qu'un truc n'allait pas. Il enroule ses bras autour des épaules de Daiki et il le serre contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux et caressant doucement sa nuque. Il ne dit rien. Il attend que Daiki se calme, patiemment.

**AOMINE**

Il agrippe le t-shirt de Taiga et pose son front sur son épaule et continue à pleurer comme un gamin, mouillant le tissu jusqu'à le tremper. Puis, il se calme peu à peu, reprenant son souffle en continuant de s'accrocher à Taiga comme un naufragé à sa planche.

« I'm sorry love... » murmure-t-il sans bouger, tout entier contracté.

« Le soit pas... »

Taiga continue de le serrer fort contre lui, de laisser ses lèvres fureter dans ses cheveux et de masser sa nuque.

« Je... j'crois que j'm'étais préparé à tout mais en fait... j'avais pas vraiment envisagé ce cas de figure-là... J'suis venu en pensant devoir me défendre... J'pensais qu'il le faudrait... Et lui... il l'a juste... bien pris... comme si c'était rien... et d'un seul coup... j'ai réalisé que ce qui lui paraissait normal... c'était juste tellement inaccessible pour moi... et il me dit ça comme si c'était rien... alors que pendant toutes ces années... j'en ai tellement chié... »

Il ne veut pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même, il a même carrément honte de ne pas pouvoir contenir son émotion... Mais il ne peut simplement pas faire autrement. Et il se remet à chialer, des sanglots comme s'ils étaient stockés dans sa poitrine depuis des années, qui font tellement mal maintenant qu'il les libère.

**KAGAMI**

Il comprend un peu mieux ce qui se passe dans la tête de Daiki, même s'il a du mal à en appréhender la portée. En tout cas, son homme est effondré. Il masse fermement son crâne et sa nuque.

« Je sais... Et j'suis tellement désolé que tu aies autant souffert... »

Pour la première fois, il regrette réellement de ne pas avoir dévoiler à Daiki à l'époque du lycée son homosexualité. Peut-être que les choses auraient été plus faciles pour lui, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu parler et l'aider à être lui-même.

**AOMINE**

Il reprend d'une voix essoufflée, étranglée, mais c'est la première fois qu'il parle vraiment de ce qu'il a pu ressentir, et il ne peut plus s'arrêter.

« Les pensées que j'ai eues... que j'étais mal foutu, mal organisé, que j'avais un genre de défaut de fabrication... et de l'autre côté... quand j'ai compris que y avait d'autres gens comme moi... Comme pour moi c'était déjà trop tard... j'ai cru... j'ai pensé... que c'était pas réel... J'me reconnaissais pas... y avait personne... Personne m'a jamais dit que c'était ok, Taiga... Alors moi... j'ai pensé que c'était... un genre de malédiction... Voire... que c'était une excuse que j'me donnais pour pas y arriver dans la vie... pour me sentir toujours aussi décalé et pas compris et pas à ma place... j'ai douté de moi-même plus que tout le reste... Et maintenant... On me dit que c'est rien ? Que c'est pas grave ? Qu'on s'en fout ? »

Il sait bien qu'il n'est pas cohérent mais il n'est plus capable de trier émotions et pensées, c'est juste un raz-de-marée, opaque, noir, dur comme de la roche. Et c'est en train de le frapper de plein fouet.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne sait pas si Aomine est en état de comprendre ce qu'il dit mais il essaie néanmoins. Il a la gorge nouée devant les larmes de son homme, il a la nausée d'entendre la tristesse et la violence des maux de son homme.

« Non Dai... Jake s'en fout pas... Il l'accepte c'est différent. Et... C'est rien d'être gay et bien-sûr que c'est pas grave... Ce qui est grave... C'est tout ceux qui n'acceptent pas et qui pensent que c'est mal, que c'est une maladie. Ce qui est grave... C'est que ces gens là sont responsables de tout ce que tu as enduré... On s'en fout pas de ce que tu as ressenti, de ce que tu as vécu... C'est pas rien... Mais... Tu es normal... Tu as le droit d'être comme tu es... »

Il a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir trouver les mots pour l'aider et ça le frustre énormément. Il resserre son étreinte autour de lui.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux, se concentre sur les sensations purement physiques, les bras de Taiga autour de lui, la chaleur de son corps. Il n'est pas totalement perdu tant qu'il garde ce contact-là.

« Je sais... T'as raison... c'est stupide je sais... le fait qu'il l'accepte aussi simplement... j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai vécu a été inutile. Et j'ai toujours fait en sorte que ce soit rien... Mais ça a jamais été rien... et maintenant j'suis juste paumé... »

Il prend sur lui et s'agrippe plus fort à Taiga.

« C'est juste... à part toi... et toi c'est pas pareil parce que j'suis impliqué avec toi... c'est la première fois que j'ai... une sorte de... validation, j'imagine...

— Tu as fait en sorte que ce soit rien... Mais en l'annihilant... Jake ne dit pas que c'est rien. Il dit... Que c'est quelque chose et que c'est ok. Comme tu dis il valide... »

**KAGAMI**

Quant à la question de savoir si tout ce qu'a vécu Aomine était inutile... Il n'ose pas y répondre car spontanément la réponse est 'oui' parce que ça aurait pu, ça aurait dû être évité parce que ça a été une telle souffrance non méritée. Il a envie de croire que ce qu'on vit n'est jamais inutile... Mais il n'est pas sûr que Daiki soit prêt à entendre ça.

**AOMINE**

« Je sais... c'est pas contre lui, tu vois... enfin j'veux dire j'lui reproche rien... Ça a juste débloqué trop de trucs en moi... c'est pas de sa faute... ça me renvoie juste à ma propre image. À l'image de toute ma vie... et ça fait putain de mal... »

Il le serre encore, très fort, il a l'impression qu'il n'a jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un. Et ça le fait se sentir coupable.

« I'm really sorry, love... Je suis juste... un peu dépassé... Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas... Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes...

— T'excuse pas... Prends le temps qu'il te faut... T'inquiète pas... »

Taiga le serre contre lui fermement, visiblement pas décidé à le lâcher et le laisser s'enfuir.

Il est vaincu par ses quelques mots et se blottit contre lui sans plus chercher à se canaliser. Il a de nouveau envie de pleurer et il laisse venir. Il pensera plus tard à l'image qu'il renvoie, à la légitimité de ses émotions, à toutes ces conneries qui lui encombrent la tête en permanence. En attendant, il s'accorde un moment de repos et s'accroche simplement à son homme et laisse la souffrance tellement méprisée s'exprimer, au moins pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle s'atténue et lui paraisse moins énorme, moins insurmontable.

**KAGAMI**

Il continue ses caresses dans des cheveux sur sa nuque, il maintient son étreinte étroite et il embrasse doucement ses cheveux. Il a tellement mal pour Daiki, tellement mal.

**AOMINE**

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se ressaisit un peu. Il s'essuie le visage d'une main lasse.

« Ok... Ça va mieux maintenant... »

Il se redresse un peu pour regarder son homme dans les yeux.

« T'en fais pas pour moi... C'était juste... un moment compliqué à passer... mais ça ira pour moi... si tu restes avec moi ça ira. »

Il s'en veut de formuler ça comme ça, ça met la pression, mais il n'a pas assez de place dans sa tête ce soir pour les vérités atténuées.

**KAGAMI**

Il lui sourit avec assurance. Il ne ressent pas de pression dans ses mots, il entend juste l'angoisse de Daiki.

« Oui je m'inquiète pour toi... Mais je compte pas m'en aller Dai... Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais... »

Il garde un bras autour de ses épaules et pose ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

**AOMINE**

Il pose un baiser dans le cou de son homme et reste encore un moment dans ses bras, attendant que ses battements cardiaques diminuent d'intensité. Il a tellement besoin de lui, tellement besoin de trouver refuge en lui... Et peu à peu, blotti contre lui, il se calme et s'apaise. Il lève une main pour la glisser dans la chevelure de Taiga.

« Thanks love... Ça va un peu mieux maintenant... Je suis désolé d'avoir craqué comme ça, je voulais pas... Et je pensais pas que ça arriverait, que ça serait aussi violent en tout cas. »

**KAGAMI**

Il embrasse le front de son homme doucement, caresse tendrement sa joue et vient poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais... Difficile d'anticiper ce genre de craquage... Ça devait sortir et c'est tout... T'excuse pas... Et on peut rester comme ça toute la soirée... Et là nuit même... »

**AOMINE**

Ces paroles l'apaisent, lui donnent un point d'ancrage. Il n'a pas besoin de limiter la portée de son émotion. Il peut simplement la vivre jusqu'au bout, Taiga ne le lâchera pas pour autant.

« Ok... Mais pas ici, y a trop d'espace et trop de lumière. Viens avec moi dans mon lit... Et commande-nous des pizzas pour nous remplir l'estomac... S'il te plaît.

— Ok love... Tout ce que tu veux... »

**KAGAMI**

Il serre encore un peu son homme contre lui et, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte en pièces quand ses bras cesseraient de le contenir, il relâche doucement son étreinte. Pas un instant il ne le lâche complètement quand il se lève et l'entraîne à sa suite dans la chambre, quand il l'aide à se déshabiller pour être plus à l'aise, quand il se glisse sous la couette. Il maintient un contact physique permanent avec lui, autant pour lui-même chamboulé de voir son homme dans cet état et qui lui donne juste envie de le protéger encore plus, que pour Daiki pour l'assurer qu'il reste bien avec lui et qu'il ne flanchera pas.

Il se coule dans le lit avec Daiki, récupère son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, avant d'enfin s'allonger complètement.

**AOMINE**

Il se blottit contre son homme, épuisé par les émotions. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vulnérable depuis... Depuis la dernière fois qu'il a craqué, en fait, peu de temps après son arrivée à L.A. Sauf que cette fois-là, il avait repoussé Taiga pour le faire sortir de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il est tout près de lui, et il en éprouve une profonde reconnaissance. Il le serre dans ses bras, respire son odeur comme pour mieux s'ancrer dans le moment présent et se rappeler qu'il peut laisser partir toute cette souffrance qui l'a taraudé pendant des années. Il n'a plus besoin de s'y accrocher, de la comprimer, de la transformer en un mur compact pour le séparer des autres et du reste du monde.

_Tu as le droit d'être comme tu es._

Peut-être bien, oui. C'est juste difficile à croire, après tout ce temps, de se faire à l'idée. Bien sûr il a déjà entamé le processus, avec Taiga. Ce soir, c'était juste une étape supplémentaire, une étape importante, plus importante encore, de toute évidence, qu'il ne l'avait cru.

**KAGAMI**

Il a enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules et posé sa tête contre la sienne. Quand il regarde son téléphone un SMS l'attend. Jake s'inquiète un peu.

[Captain Jake - 18h43]

Tout va bien ? Ça m'arrange pas la veille d'un match important... Mais si Daiki a besoin d'être off demain dis moi.

[Kagami - 19h35]

Ça va. Je pense que ça ira demain. Je crois pas qu'il ait envie de ça. Mais si jamais je te redis.

[Kagami - 19h36]

Et encore merci.

Il repose sa main sur le lit et embrasse les cheveux de son homme. Puis il souffle doucement.

« Je vais commander... Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Daiki marmonne contre son torse :

« Hm... J'prendrai la même chose que toi, love... »

Il appelle le numéro de la pizzeria après avoir rapidement chercher le numéro sur internet. Il se souvient de ce qu'ils ont pris la dernière fois et commande juste la même chose, puis il pose son téléphone sur le chevet à côté de lui et sa main libérée vient se loger sur la nuque de Daiki. Il ne dit rien. Il laisse le silence envahir la pièce. Le silence qui avec Daiki ne lui semble jamais pesant, triste, glaçant et douloureux. Non le silence avec Daiki est juste doux, apaisant, chaud et rassurant.

**AOMINE**

Il profite lui aussi du calme. Il a juste besoin de la présence de Taiga, de rien d'autre. Il caresse son dos, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa peau, comme s'il en redécouvrait les contours, s'imprégnant de sa réalité.

Rien ne brise le silence jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Taiga cesse ses caresses et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Les pizzas... Je fais vite ok ?

— Ok. Si c'est Kyle donne-lui un pourboire ! »

Il esquisse un sourire et pose un baiser sur son torse. Taiga sourit.

« Et comment je le reconnais ? Il a une étiquette avec son nom ? »

Il rit un peu.

« Nan. Mais il est jeune, blond et souriant. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rit un peu et se redresse avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

« Hm... Peut être qu'en voyant ma gueule il va moins sourire ! »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et se relève pour enfiler rapidement un jean. Il fait vite récupère son portefeuille dans son sac et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

Et c'est bien Kyle qui l'attend derrière, effectivement tout sourire, même si son expression se fige un peu en le découvrant. Il le regarde de haut en bas, visiblement surpris - et impressionné, peut-être ? Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et lui offre un grand sourire, plus professionnel cette fois.

« Bonsoir ! Voilà vos pizzas !

— Merci. »

Il prend les boîtes et les échanges contre quelques billets il n'a pas vraiment compter mais il y'a au moins le prix des pizzas plus un petit bonus, c'est tout ce qu'il avait sur lui de toute façon.

« Au revoir. »

Il ne tape pas la discute, il n'a pas le temps et pas vraiment l'envie là. Il passe à la cuisine pour prendre deux bières au frais et ramène le tout dans la chambre.

« C'était bien Kyle... Je sais pas combien tu lui donnes d'habitude... J'ai filé ce que j'avais. »

Il retire son jean et revient à côté de son homme sous la couette. Le brun se redresse un peu dans le lit pour pouvoir manger.

« Cool. Merci, love. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde sa pizza sans guère d'appétit malgré l'odeur alléchante, mais il faut qu'il mange quelque chose et qui sait, ça lui remontera peut-être un peu le moral.

« Je sais pas trop combien j'lui donne d'habitude... environ 20 $ j'pense... J'fais jamais trop gaffe.

— J'ai pas vraiment fait attention... Je sais même pas combien ça faisait exactement les pizzas... J'étais pressé. »

Taiga lui tend une bouteille et s'attaque sans attendre à sa première pizza. Il prend sa bière et en boit un peu, posant une main au creux des reins de Taiga.

« Merci, love... d'être avec moi... et d'être aussi attentionné. »

Taiga le regarde et souffle.

« Baka... J'suis là parce que j'en ai envie et j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi... »

Et il se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa joue et murmure à son oreille.

« Je t'aime Dai. »

Daiki hoche la tête, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il entame sa pizza et son estomac se dénoue un peu au fur et à mesure qu'il mange.

« Je parlerai à Jake demain. Pour m'excuser... Il a dû rien comprendre, le pauvre. J'ai pas tout compris non plus, remarque... Enfin en tout cas... sur le moment j'ai pas vraiment percuté, mais en fait... Au final on a bien fait de lui parler, pas vrai ? »

Taiga sourit.

« Ouais. On a bien fait. Il s'inquiète mais il t'en veut pas. Il a même proposé que tu prennes un jour off demain si t'as besoin. Je lui ai dit que je pensais pas que ce serait nécessaire. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Nan, j'préfère pas effectivement. Y a le match qui arrive et de toute façon j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ça... me défouler... me focaliser sur autre chose. Donc je serai là demain.

— Ouais c'est ce que je pensais. »

**KAGAMI**

Il mange rapidement sa première pizza et l'arrose bien de bière avant de s'attaquer à la seconde. Il surveille Daiki. Mais il semble aller mieux. Cette demi-heure de silence a semble-t-il été bénéfique. Il mange et sa jambe reste au contact de celle de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il termine son repas, ça lui a fait du bien de manger. Sans Taiga il n'aurait probablement rien avalé ce soir... C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur lui. Il caresse sa cuisse distraitement, le laissant savourer son repas.

« C'est à ton goût, love ?

— Ouais elles sont très bonnes. J'aurai bien voulu en goûter d'autre... Mais j'avais pas la carte. Alors j'ai commandé la même chose que la dernière fois. Mais bon on aura d'autres occasions.

— Ah ouais... les menus sont sous la table basse. Et ouais on aura plein d'autres occasions t'inquiète. »

Il regarde son homme avec tendresse.

« J'veux encore manger avec toi au moins... hm... 5 000 pizzas avant la fin de ma vie !

— C'est tellement romantique ce que tu me dis love ! »

Taiga se moque, mais les rougeurs sur ses joues ne trompent pas quand il vient presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Challenge accepted. »

Il sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Good. Mais pour toi, ce sera 10 000, vu que tu manges deux fois plus que moi !

— Arrondissons à 20 000 à deux alors. »

Taiga lui sourit en terminant sa pizza, puis il empile les cartons et les pose au sol à côté du lit.

« 20 000 pizzas, wah... avec ça on assurera sa retraite à Kyle ! »

Il profite que les mains de Taiga soient libres pour revenir se nicher contre lui, embrassant son cou doucement. Son homme l'enlace avec tendresse, il éteint une lampe de chevet pour tamiser un peu plus la lumière et sa main chaude revient se loger sur sa nuque. Daiki se redresse pour l'embrasser, puis le tire vers lui tandis qu'il s'allonge dans le lit, refermant ses bras autour de lui en une étreinte serrée.

**KAGAMI**

Les bras chauds et doux d'Aomine viennent s'agripper à lui et il adore cette sensation. Il a craint que Daiki veuille de la solitude, que Daiki... le fuit. Mais non. Au contraire, il souhaite sa présence et ça le bouleverse. Une part de lui a toujours peur que Daiki lui ferme de nouveau la porte et cherche à s'isoler encore une fois.

Il inspire profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux qu'il embrasse doucement, alors que sa main caresse son dos et sa hanche.

**AOMINE**

De nouveau, il vient chercher ses lèvres, les léchant et les mordillant. Il savoure son contact, sa chaleur, et se presse contre lui en passant une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Il veut tout oublier, mettre passé et futur de côté, hors de cette chambre, hors de ce lit, et rester seul avec lui pour mêler son corps au sien.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser avec gourmandise. Il glisse une jambe entre les siennes. Son corps chaud qui se presse contre le sien, réveille son désir, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. C'est une réaction inévitable de toute façon. Il caresse son dos tendrement, alors que ses lèvres ne décollent pas de celles de son homme. Il se laisse aller à cette étreinte douce.

**AOMINE**

Il approfondit le baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne tandis qu'il frotte légèrement son bassin contre le sien, laissant sa main descendre sur ses fesses. Son cœur s'accélère tandis que le désir afflue en lui, cette vitalité dont il a tant besoin. Il veut sentir ses mains sur lui, il veut la chaleur de ses baisers sur sa peau, il veut cet échange charnel qu'il le fait se sentir tellement vivant, et à travers lequel ils se parlent sans un mot. Il lâche ses lèvres et murmure :

« Taiga... Fais-moi tout oublier... »

**KAGAMI**

Son bassin répond à celui de son homme et accompagne ses mouvements légers. Ses mots provoque une décharge de frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, comme si son désir jusqu'à présent contenu, persuadé que Daiki n'avait pas envie de ça ce soir, se libérait d'un coup et réveillait tout son corps.

« ... Ok... »

Ses doigts viennent tirer le sous-vêtement de Daiki pour le faire glisser sur ses cuisses. Il halète contre ses lèvres et ajoute d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai envie de te prendre Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Il soupire, étrangement soulagé par ces mots. Il crispe une main sur sa nuque et le regarde en répondant dans un souffle :

« J'en ai envie aussi... J'ai envie de toi, love… »

Il l'embrasse fébrilement, passionnément, alors qu'à son tour il débarrasse Taiga de cette étoffe gênante qui sépare encore leurs peaux nues.

**KAGAMI**

Il le laisse faire puis revient s'allonger sur lui plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne, son érection frotte la sienne et le fait frémir. Il ondule doucement pour accentuer la friction. Il relève doucement les jambes de son homme, récupère le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet et ouvre le tube pour enduire ses doigts du liquide.

« ... I want you so much... »

Il se décale légèrement pour venir poser ses doigts humides sur son intimité.

**AOMINE**

Son corps réagit aussitôt, ses terminaisons nerveuses semblent se déployer au contact des doigts de Taiga. Il se cambre et écarte les cuisses davantage, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il se concentre sur les sensations physiques, son esprit se vidant peu à peu des préoccupations, appréhensions et mauvais souvenirs. Il se confie à son homme, à ses caresses, et s'ouvre sous ses doigts sans résistance.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent son homme se détendre rapidement et ça exacerbe sa faim de lui. Il le dévore du regard, il est si beau quand il prend du plaisir. Le corps vibrant, le ventre contracté par l'envie, il pénètre doucement son fourreau brûlant de ses doigts.

**AOMINE**

Il pousse un soupir lourd de désir, cherchant le regard de son homme tandis que la sensation encore peu familière de ses doigts en lui le fait rougir. Il se plonge dans les yeux rubis de son homme, se laisse happer par leur magnétisme et sombrer en eux, s'abandonnant au plaisir qui monte dans son bas-ventre.

**KAGAMI**

Il caresse doucement les parois de son intimité, le préparant à le recevoir sans se presser. Il veut savourer ce moment, voir sur son visage le plaisir à se sentir travaillé de la sorte, lire sur ses traits l'abandon à ses doigts. Il vient embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Puis s'écarte de nouveau pour le regarder quand il trouve sa prostate.

« You are beautiful love... »

**AOMINE**

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur un gémissement étranglé, ses hanches se soulèvent tandis qu'une onde de plaisir électrique se répand dans son bas-ventre. Sa queue tressaille, il lui semble qu'une chaleur sourde et intense se met à le consumer de l'intérieur. C'est délicieusement bon, et il en veut encore, il veut se noyer dans le plaisir, y disparaître tout entier.

« Ah, love... tu me fais du bien... » murmure-t-il d'une voix basse, lourde de volupté, alors que sa respiration se fait plus courte et superficielle.

**KAGAMI**

Il revient mordre ses lèvres avant de descendre sur son cou, continuant à le travailler, prenant son temps pour faire durer son plaisir et monter doucement la pression il ne harcèle pas trop sa prostate mais lui fait découvrir son intimité en explorant ses contours et les terminaisons nerveuses qui longent ses parois. Ses lèvres descendent sur son torse qu'il parsème de baiser avant de venir jouer de sa langue sur ses tétons.

**AOMINE**

Il se tend, savourant les sensations et s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Il se laisse toucher, palper, explorer. La langue sur ses mamelons lui paraît brûlante et ses caresses lui arrachent un gémissement de plaisir. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux et presse légèrement sa tête contre son torse, avide d'en sentir davantage. Alors Taiga serre un téton entre ses dents en continuant à le titiller de sa langue.

Il gémit plus fort, la sensualité de la caresse fait frémir sa poitrine. Il resserre le poing dans les cheveux de son homme, commençant maintenant à se sentir légèrement frustré. Il remonte une jambe qu'il noue dans le dos de son homme.

« C'est bon, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Ses doigts fouillent son intimité, élargissent ses chairs avec soin et stimulent doucement sa prostate. Il aime la chaleur de son corps qui serre ses doigts. Il aime le goût de sa peau, le son de sa voix. Il remonte ses lèvres dans son cou.

« J'ai envie de te prendre... »

**AOMINE**

Son cœur bat plus vite d'anticipation, il se sent plus que prêt, il veut sentir son homme en lui. Il chuchote, un peu essoufflé :

« Je... j'ai très envie que tu me prennes aussi, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se redresse le coeur battant. Les abdominaux contractés par le désir. Il libère ses doigts et attrape le lubrifiant. Il regarde son homme avec envie, il aime le voir si érotique, excité et impatient. Il ouvre le tube et prend un peu du liquide et doucement il enduit son sexe en se masturbant se délectant de la vision de son homme haletant et offert.

« You are so sexy Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il observe attentivement ses mouvements, fasciné, et regarde cette verge brillante de lubrifiant qui noue son ventre de désir en l'imaginant plonger en lui.

« You are too... You're so hot... I want you... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Puisqu'il en a envie, il ne va pas l'en priver. Il lâche son sexe et se penche de nouveau sur lui. Il vient dévorer ses lèvres avidement et il presse son sexe contre son intimité. Il cesse son baiser pour le regarder.

« I want you too... »

Et lentement, sans le quitter des yeux il pousse son bassin en avant pour s'enfoncer en lui.

**AOMINE**

Il tremble légèrement contre lui, soulagé de le sentir en lui, presque intimidé mais surtout excité par ses pupilles rivées sur lui. Il expire et lâche prise, il veut tout oublier ce soir, alors il accepte son désir, son bonheur de s'offrir ainsi à son homme. Il n'écoute que les sensations délicieuses qui le parcourent tandis que la verge de Taiga le pénètre centimètre par centimètre. Il crispe ses mains dans son dos et lâche une plainte sourde alors qu'il se sent s'élargir pour l'absorber en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il pénètre lentement en lui. Il savoure la sensation d'être si serré dans sa chaleur accueillante. Dans cette intimité étroite qui s'ouvre à son passage et le masse divinement. Quand il est entièrement entré. Il pousse un soupir de satisfaction et vient embrasser Aomine avec passion.

**AOMINE**

Il lui rend fébrilement son baiser, nouant ses jambes dans son dos pour le maintenir tout près de lui. Il ondule des hanches pour mieux le sentir et provoquer la friction qu'il convoite tant.

« Love... C'est tellement bon de te sentir en moi... »

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit doucement quand il ondule, savourant la sensation. Il passe son bras par dessus une jambe d'Aomine et vient empoigner une fesse. Doucement il commence à bouger, lentement pour savourer la sensation de ses muscles serrés qui massent son membre, il pose ses lèvres dans le cou d'Aomine qu'il dévore.

« C'est délicieusement bon d'être en toi Dai... Tu me serres si bien... »

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et s'agrippe aux épaules de son homme tandis que le plaisir monte en lui, lancinant, intense. Il sent la façon dont il enveloppe étroitement la queue de son homme, ce qui le rend très conscient des allées et venues du membre dans la chaleur de ses entrailles.

**KAGAMI**

Il savoure en bougeant langoureusement, appréciant la pression délicieuse. Il savoure le cou de Daiki qui a un goût de sel. Et puis doucement serrant sa fesse dans sa main, il accélère ses coups de reins, faisant claquer la chair dans un bruit obscène, accompagner de ses râles de plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il se joint aux plaintes de son homme, poussant un cri étranglé chaque fois qu'il heurte sa prostate. Il le serre entre ses cuisses et s'abandonne à l'ivresse provoquée par ces stimulations intenses.

« Ahh... love... ah... yes... »

C'est si bon de se laisser aller sans réfléchir, sans contrainte, se libérant de la tension de la soirée et la transformant en pur plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

La pièce se réchauffe de la chaleur de leurs corps. La sueur commence à perler sur son dos et son torse. Son ventre se contracte durement sous le plaisir alors qu'il continue à plonger délicieusement dans le corps chaud d'Aomine.

« C'est bon Daiki... »

Il mordille sa clavicule et sa main libre vient glisser autour du sexe de Daiki, qu'il serre doucement avant de découvrir son gland humide et le caresser de son pouce.

**AOMINE**

Cette caresse délicate sur cette partie si sensible fait cascader des frissons voluptueux dans tout son corps.

« T-Taiga... »

Sa voix se brise dans un murmure étouffé, c'est presque trop, et pourtant il en veut encore, il en veut plus.

**KAGAMI**

Il halète dans le cou d'Aomine, il griffe un peu son gland et plante ses ongles dans sa fesse. Il murmure d'une voix lourde et basse, plongeant en lui profondément.

« Daiki... J'peux pas me retenir... I'm sorry... »

Il lui soulève le bassin de cette main qui agrippe sa fesse et il bouge plus brutalement, serrant sa main sur son sexe sans le masturber, juste pour le frustrer.

**AOMINE**

Il l'entend à peine de toute façon ça lui est égal, il veut juste continuer à ressentir sa présence, et ce plaisir intense qui submerge son corps et son esprit . Il pose une main un peu tremblante sur celle qui serre sa verge, mais ne l'incite pas à bouger, il le laisse aller à son rythme et lui faire du bien comme il sait si bien le faire...

**KAGAMI**

Il revient dévorer sa bouche. Il taquine son gland du pouce. Et il va et vient plus durement, plus violemment. À chaque coup de butoir il laisse échapper une plainte contre ses lèvres. Le plaisir monte et brûle ses reins. Sa respiration est de plus en plus erratiques. Il commence à le masturber vite.

**AOMINE**

Il pousse des gémissement presque douloureux tandis qu'un plaisir violent se consume dans son bas-ventre. Doublement stimulé par la verge qui s'enfonce en lui à un rythme soutenu et la main qui s'active sur son membre, il se rapproche de l'orgasme rapidement. Il regarde son homme et murmure :

« Love... je vais jouir... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se redresse et le regarde avec désir. Le plaisir brûlant qui lui consume les reins est proche d'exploser aussi. Il n'attend qu'un dernière stimulation pour le faucher violemment.

« Vas-y Dai... Jouis pour moi... Montre moi... »

À ce moment là, l'idée d'embarrasser Aomine ne l'effleure même pas. Il le trouve juste beau si érotique. Il a envie de voir son orgasme.

**AOMINE**

Ces mots l'enflamment et le font rougir, mais il cède à sa demande sans se poser de questions, il trouve l'idée trop érotique. Il ne cherche pas à lutter contre le plaisir qui l'envahit et gémit sourdement tandis que l'orgasme se libère, traversant tout son corps comme la foudre qui se ramifie le long de ses nerfs. Il plante ses ongles dans les épaules de Taiga et sa bouche se fige sur un cri muet quand son souffle se bloque, juste avant de se libérer en une plainte entrecoupée alors que sa semence se répand sur son ventre et entre les doigts de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a cessé ses coups de butoir. Et quand ce cri de jouissance s'est bloqué dans la gorge de son homme, si sensuel, si beau dans l'orgasme, il a joui en lui avec un râle sourd. Il a accueilli l'éjaculation de son homme avec soulagement, craignant d'avoir céder à l'extase trop vite.

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde, embrumé par le plaisir, et pose sa main sur sa joue avant de redresser la tête pour l'embrasser. Puis, il se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Il se sent apaisé, serein même, flottant dans une douce euphorie.

« Love... est-ce qu'on a eu un orgasme en même temps ? »

Sa voix est faible, un peu traînante.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et rougit en l'embrassant doucement.

« Je crois bien ouais... It was so good... »

Le brun lui rend son sourire, ses mains dérivent dans son dos qu'il masse du bout des doigts.

« Je vois... En tout cas t'as réussi, love... tu m'as fait tout oublier... C'était magique. »

Ces mots lui font plaisir. Il caresse doucement les flancs de Daiki, son corps magnifique moite de sueur. Ses lèvres reviennent se poser sur les siennes tendrement. Il l'embrasse encore, avec lenteur savourant ses lèvres, sa langue contre la sienne. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux déguster.

**AOMINE**

Il profite également du baiser, de ce sentiment d'intimité qu'ils parviennent toujours à créer pour eux, leur permettant de s'isoler dans leur monde et d'y veiller l'un sur l'autre sans se soucier du reste. Tant qu'il pourra se sentir en sécurité avec Taiga, tant qu'ils pourront se réfugier dans leur monde et y guérir de leurs blessures, alors il pourra probablement tout affronter.

Il esquisse un sourire lorsque les lèvres de Taiga se détachent des siennes. Il regarde son homme et murmure :

« Taiga... tu veux savoir de quoi j'ai rêvé hier matin ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il a rouvert les yeux en rompant ce baiser. Il aime la douceur de cet échange. Les mots de son homme le surprennent. Hier ? Il a l'impression qu'une éternité a passé depuis ce réveil. Il répond à son sourire, en caressant doucement sa joue.

« Ouais... Si tu es prêt à me le dire...

— Hm... T'affoles pas, hein, c'était qu'un rêve... Mais c'était... un beau rêve. Bref... »

Le brun le regarde avec un doux sourire et termine à voix basse :

« J'ai rêvé qu'on se mariait... »

Son coeur se met à battre plus fort et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas une proposition, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il attendait ou qu'il espérait ni même qu'il avait vraiment imaginé un jour. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'effraie non plus, pourtant cette annonce gonfle sa poitrine de bonheur.

« Moi ce qui me plaît... C'est que tu as dit que c'était un beau rêve. »

Il presse de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes quelques longues secondes.

« J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... Mais ce qui est sûr... C'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... »

**AOMINE**

Malgré tout, il appréhendait un peu la réaction de Taiga et il est soulagé d'entendre ça. Rassuré de pouvoir consolider la certitude qu'ils en sont au même point, qu'ils veulent la même chose, qu'ils n'envisagent pas de se passer l'un de l'autre et de vivre sans l'un sans l'autre. Il caresse la joue de Taiga et sourit.

« Je ressens la même chose... Et je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce rêve... Plus le fait que... »

Il parcourt du bout des doigts les biceps de son homme.

« Tu vois, la décision que j'ai prise aujourd'hui, c'était pas pour rien non plus je crois... Parce que je crois que y a aussi le désir de pouvoir assumer aux yeux du monde tu vois... partager la fierté que j'ai d'être avec toi... »

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne sous ses doigts et à ses mots il sent la bulle de chaleur gonfler plus son coeur. Sa voix est un peu étranglé, et son rythme cardiaque plus rapide quand il murmure.

« Je vois... Moi aussi je suis fier d'être avec toi... Et je suis prêt à l'assumer auprès de tous... Je t'aime Dai. »

Le brun le serre fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime aussi. J'me sens plus fort grâce à toi. »

Daiki garde le silence quelques instants, avant d'ajouter doucement :

« Alors peut-être... peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'on pourra envisager un jour. Le rêve, j'veux dire. »

Il est touché par la timidité de son homme en cet instant, il est ému par ce courage qui lui montre quand il sait à quel point tout ça est nouveau pour et est une immense source d'angoisse. Il fait preuve d'une telle volonté. Il est impressionné et fier de son homme. Tellement.

« Oui... Un jour on se mariera entouré de tous nos amis... Sur une jolie plage de Californie... »

Il l'embrasse tendrement, faisant passer dans cet échange tout son amour pour lui.

**AOMINE**

Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux à ces mots qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre comme une promesse, et qui semblent concrétiser un futur qu'il y a si peu de temps encore il voyait opaque, sans espoir. Mais avec Taiga il a besoin de rêver, besoin de penser au reste de sa vie non comme une route tracée, mais une route qu'ils arpenteront ensemble.

Il répond à son baiser, éprouvant lui aussi le besoin de communiquer les émotions qui lui compriment la poitrine.

« Je crois que j'aimerais ça, oui... » murmure-t-il quand leurs lèvres se séparent. « Un mariage sur une jolie plage de Californie avec tous nos amis... »

Il rit un peu et ajoute avec un sourire un peu tremblant.

« De préférence pas très loin... de la fameuse jolie crique isolée où t'avais envie de me faire des trucs. »

Taiga rit doucement.

« Figure toi que j'y ai pensé... Mais j'ai pas osé le préciser... J'me suis dit que ça casserait le romantisme du moment... Voir même... Cette petite crique serait sûrement parfaite pour notre mariage. Et avoue... Le jour de notre mariage, ce serait marrant d'être les seuls à savoir ce qu'on a fait sur cette plage.

— Ouais, j'avoue... j'aime bien l'idée. »

Il sourit encore, mais ses yeux brillent de larmes d'émotion. Il se projette un peu trop bien dans ce rêve, peut-être parce qu'il lui semble bien plus réel, bien plus proche qu'une simple projection nocturne, presque à portée de main.

« J'crois... Que ça nous ressemble bien comme connerie... C'est notre romantisme à nous... Il va donc falloir sérieusement se mettre en quête de cette plage où je vais t'accorder la fellation de ta vie... avant de t'épouser pour la vie. »

Il se mordille la lèvre tandis que sa gorge se noue, jusqu'au point où les larmes commencent à couler.

« Baka... tu me fais chialer à parler comme ça... »

**KAGAMI**

Il est ému devant les yeux humides de son homme, son coeur se serre et se réchauffe. Il embrasse doucement ses joues et l'enlace pour le serrer entre ses bras.

« Pour une fois que c'est toi et pas moi... Comme tu me l'as dit... Si tu en as besoin faut pas s'en empêcher... Je t'aime Dai... Je veux tout de toi... »

Il caresse tendrement ses cheveux et sa nuque et pose des baisers sur sa tempe.

**AOMINE**

Il ne peut plus contenir son émotion face à la tendresse de son homme et laisse couler ses larmes alors que de légers sanglots viennent secouer sa poitrine. Il s'agrippe à lui, désorienté devant cette émotion profonde et ce bien-être qui le poussent à laisser sa vulnérabilité s'exprimer face à Taiga, à la lui confier sans arrière-pensée. Jamais il n'a cru en quelqu'un comme il croit en Taiga, jamais il n'a accordé une confiance si absolue. Et le soulagement qu'il éprouve à lâcher les armes face ses propres émotions, à offrir cette part de lui, est comme une vaste lumière qui baigne sa poitrine, chaude et solaire comme... comme Taiga.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent et il s'apaise, flottant dans des émotions incompréhensibles et inconnues, perdu entre la sérénité, l'amour, la joie et l'énergie vitale qui crépite en lui comme un orage d'été. Il retrouve ses forces en Taiga, il puise sa vie en lui.

Il ferme les yeux, ses doigts caressant sa nuque et la racine de ses cheveux.

« Tu dis que pour une fois c'est moi... murmure-t-il d'une voix encore étranglée. Mais j'te rappelle que j'ai déjà passé la moitié de ma soirée à chialer et je continue ! »

Sa poitrine se contracte de nouveau, mais cette fois sur un rire léger.

« Pas pour les mêmes raisons, ça c'est sûr... En vrai... Ça se voit pas toujours au quotidien mais j'suis un émotif, Taiga... C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mis des barrières dans ma vie... J'suis pas très doué pour canaliser... Alors j'préférais me détourner simplement de mes émotions, plutôt que d'essayer de les atténuer, tu vois... C'est pour ça que j'étais un solitaire, aussi... Parce que je savais qu'il fallait pas ouvrir les vannes... Cette émotivité-là... peu de personnes la connaissent... mais disons qu'elles la voient pas souvent. Mais avec toi... ça me fait plus aussi peur. Ça me semble plus... naturel. »

**KAGAMI**

Il garde son homme contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de lui pour le protéger, l'accueillir lui et toutes ses émotions, lui offrir un refuge où il peut accepter ce qu'il ressent, accepter d'être vivant.

Les mots de son homme le confortent. Il s'est senti maladroit. Il s'est senti confus, perdu. Il a eu peur d'aggraver la situation, mais il a fait le bon choix. Il a juste suivi son instinct. Et il a réussi à apaiser Daiki, à le réconforter et il en a obtenu ses émotions et des déclarations imprévues mais immensément gratifiantes.

Avec tous ses mots et toutes ses larmes, Daiki lui offre la plus belle récompense. Il lui offre sa mise à nu, il lui offre sa vie, son bonheur, il s'en remet totalement à lui.

« Je suis content Dai. Que tu te libères avec moi... Que tu te sentes suffisamment en confiance. On a tous les deux besoin de se libérer de ces contraintes qu'on s'est mis pensant que c'était le bon choix que c'était comme ça que ça devait fonctionner... Je suis heureux que tu y arrives avec moi... Autant que j'y arrives avec toi. »

Il caresse doucement la joue de Daiki et plonge un regard où transparaît tout son amour pour lui dans le sien, un regard qu'il est le seul à connaître.

« Je veux pas que tu aies peur d'être toi même avec moi... Que tu es peur d'être émotif... Ça me va si tu chiales tout le temps... Ou si tu me souris niaisement tout les jours... Je veux pas que tu te retiennes pour des apparences ou des conneries qui disent qu'un mec ça chiale pas... Je veux pas que tu te retiennes parce que... T'es encore plus beau quand tu es toi-même love...»

**AOMINE**

Il se niche contre son torse, respirant doucement, peu à peu envahi par l'épuisement consécutif à une soirée aussi émotionnellement intense.

« Thanks, love... J'essaierai de continuer comme ça... Je suis heureux de pouvoir être moi-même... et heureux que tu aimes la personne que je suis, quelles que soient les circonstances et quoi que j'éprouve... Merci de me donner cette liberté qui m'a toujours manqué... »

Il dépose des baisers légers sur les pectoraux de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il embrasse doucement ses lèvres et s'allonge à côté de lui pour moins peser sur lui. Il caresse tendrement sa joue et sourit.

« Nan... C'est à moi de te remercier... »

Il voit les traits tirés de son homme. Et il doit bien avouer que de son côté il se sent lui aussi bien fatigué.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir love... »

Il sourit et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**AOMINE**

Il étouffe un bâillement et se blottit de nouveau contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Hm... bonne idée... »

Il ne pense même pas à la journée du lendemain, il ne pense plus à rien, il laisse simplement l'engourdissement le gagner, écoutant la respiration de son homme pour le bercer.

« I love you Taiga... good night... »

Taiga tend le bras pour éteindre la lumière et enroule ses bras autour de lui.

« I love you too... Good Night Daiki... »

Il soupire de bien-être, baignant dans la chaleur et la tendresse de son homme, et s'endort quelques instants plus tard.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello à tous !**

**Sorry pour le retard cette semaine, des problèmes d'Internet d'un côté, des problèmes de distraction de l'autre, et voilà le chapitre du mercredi qui aurait dû être celui du dimanche, bref ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci pour ton soutien continu ! On espère que tu liras ce chapitre avec autant de plaisir :)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille une première fois quand son alarme sonne. Il se dépêche de l'éteindre et revient se blottir contre Daiki. Mais bientôt une seconde sonnerie retentit. Probablement le téléphone de son homme. Il grogne mais malheureusement, il ne peut rien faire, l'objet est trop loin sûrement resté dans la poche d'un vêtement.

**AOMINE**

Il émerge au son agaçant du réveil. Il se détache de Taiga à contrecœur et repêche le téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, l'éteint, et retourne sous la couette.

« Hm... morning love...

— Morning Daiki... »

Taiga vient embrasser son épaule.

« Bien dormi ?

— Très bien... trop bien... »

Il passe une jambe par dessus les sienne et respire son odeur dans son cou.

« Pas envie de bouger de là... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et inspire le parfum de ses cheveux. Il adore l'odeur de Daiki. Il aime son côté gros chat qui passerait sa vie à dormir et réclamerait sans cesse des caresses et à bouffer... Ok pour la partie sexe c'est peut-être pas un chat. Mais pour le reste... Il le serre contre lui, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et les frotte légèrement, le coeur débordant de bonheur.

« Moi non plus... Hm... Je t'aime Daiki. J'adore me réveiller dans tes bras le matin. »

Le brun pose des baisers dans son cou, sur son épaule, et murmure ensommeillé :

« Moi aussi... Je t'aime... mais le problème c'est qu'on est trop bien là, love... J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui veut pas aller à l'école... »

Daiki frotte son visage contre son torse, continuant sa série de petits baisers. Ça le fait sourire.

« Hm... Bizarrement... C'est vrai que j'ai plus envie de traîner au lit que d'habitude... Moins motivant de sortir du lit... Mais en même temps, ça me remplit de tellement de bonheur de me réveiller avec toi... Que je me sens carrément d'attaque et plein d'énergie pour affronter ma journée.

— Ah ouais... Bah si t'es plein d'énergie, pourquoi t'irais pas me faire un café alors, hm ? »

Daiki se recule pour le regarder avec un demi sourire mal réveillé, les cheveux ébouriffés se dressant dans diverses directions. Taiga le trouve adorable comme ça, il sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Parce que jusqu'à présent tu faisais le poulpe ! »

Il profite de cette libération pour se lever. Il enfile rapidement un caleçon et file à la cuisine préparer le breuvage sacré de son petit ami.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et se tourne sur le dos, refermant les yeux pour grappiller un maximum de sommeil. Et il ne manque pas de se rendormir en une minute chrono.

**KAGAMI**

Il met un peu de musique et s'affaire à préparer les boissons et un petit déjeuner. Il se sent définitivement à l'aise chez Daiki, il se sent libre. Bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été chez Levi. Il a un vrai sentiment d'accomplissement et de satisfaction dans leur couple. Il repense à leur promesse de la veille au soir. Un jour il épousera Daiki sur une petite crique de Californie. Peut-être dans un futur pas si lointain mais ce ne sera pas possible tant qu'il n'aura pas affronté Levi.

La bonne odeur de café, d'oeuf et de bacon grillé envahi la pièce. Le riz reste au chaud dans l'autocuiseur, il couvre la poêle et retourne dans la chambre avec une tasse pleine de café. Il sourit en voyant son homme endormi. Il se penche sur lui et embrasse ses lèvres.

« Café. »

Daiki ouvre les yeux à ce mot, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique. La panthère flaire ensuite le parfum puissant et amer du café, et pose la main sur la nuque de Taiga pour l'attirer à lui et poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Hm... j'adore avoir mon café au lit... c'est plus facile de se réveiller comme ça. Surtout quand c'est un basketteur sexy qui me l'apporte !

— Hm... Si tu t'y prends bien... Le basketteur sexy pourrait bien te l'apporter au lit tous les matins. »

Il se penche, le sourire aux lèvres pour revenir embrasser tendrement les siennes. Oui il adore se réveiller avec Daiki, même s'il y a plein de raisons qui ne donnent pas envie de sortir du lit, il adore ces petits moments plein de tendresse, d'amour et de bonheur.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme et toute la soirée de la veille lui revient en mémoire. Il se souvient de la détresse que l'entrevue avec leur capitaine – bien que positive – a fait ressurgir. Il se souvient dans un flou général d'être rentré avec Taiga, d'avoir longtemps pleuré dans ses bras. Il s'en rappelle comme on tente de reconstituer avec précision une soirée d'ivresse, malgré les efforts ça reste confus et lointain. Taiga, cependant, a fini par l'apaiser, puis ils ont fait l'amour, et il lui a raconté son rêve et les larmes sont revenues, des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur cette fois. En un sens, la première crise en rentrant du bar, c'étaient aussi des larmes de soulagement. Depuis qu'il est avec Taiga, il ne cesse de faire ses adieux à des parts de sa vie qui s'en vont. Il devient peu à peu lui-même, enfin. Ce n'est pas un processus tranquille et apaisé, mais c'est ce dont il a besoin.

Avec la lumière du jour, les angoisses qui se cachaient dans les ténèbres de la chambre se dévoilent à nouveau, mais c'est différent aujourd'hui, parce que la terreur de se montrer vulnérable s'est affaiblie. Il se souvient très bien comment Taiga lui a demandé d'être lui-même, quelles que soient les émotions qu'il ait besoin d'exprimer. Il n'attend pas de lui qu'il soit droit et fort. Il lui sera difficile de ne pas attendre ça de lui-même, de prendre exemple sur la bienveillance de son homme pour cesser d'être son propre tyran, mais désormais il peut partager ses fardeaux et ne plus se battre en permanence contre lui-même.

Alors que ces pensées le traversent, il se redresse dans le lit et attrape la tasse de café. Il ferme les yeux un instant en inspirant l'arôme corsé, un peu boisé, qui a toujours le don de dissiper la brume et les mauvais rêves, et il sourit à Taiga.

« Thanks love.

— De rien Daiki. »

Taiga s'installe à côté de lui et embrasse doucement son épaule. Il souffle sur son café et boit deux gorgées, sentant la chaleur du liquide se répandre dans sa gorge et son amertume se déployer sur sa langue, l'aidant à se réveiller.

« Hm... Et t'as bien dormi ?

— Très bien love. Et toi ? »

Les doigts de Taiga caressent distraitement sa cuisse.

**KAGAMI**

Il est là près de son homme et respecte la douceur du matin. Ses gestes sont tendres et discrets, autant ses doigts que ses lèvres frôlent simplement la peau de Daiki. Il veut juste être près de lui, profiter de sa présence, savourer ces moments de calmes avant le rush de la journée. Il n'a pas besoin de parler à tout prix, il veut juste sentir sa chaleur contre lui, sa présence à côté de lui.

**AOMINE**

Il apprécie le calme de ces premiers instants après le réveil, lui laissant le temps d'émerger en douceur près de Taiga.

« J'ai dormi comme une souche. »

Il savoure son café en silence, puis le repose sur la table de chevet et s'étire.

« Hm... Bon, va falloir manger et se doucher maintenant ! Encore une grosse journée aujourd'hui... »

Il sait que l'entraînement va être costaud, mais il l'appréhende assez sereinement. Il jette un coup d'œil à son homme.

« On va déjeuner ? »

Taiga sourit et embrasse son cou.

« Ok. Je vais nous servir. »

Il pose un baiser sur sa joue et le regarde sortir du lit avec un léger sourire, puis il se lève pour ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre, et reste un moment accoudé à contempler le paysage en rêvassant. Il y a une brise agréable ce matin, et il la laisse glisser sur sa peau nue sans penser à rien en particulier, prenant ce moment pour se ressourcer et se préparer à la journée.

Du salon Taiga l'appelle pour le prévenir que le petit déjeuner est servi. La musique joue toujours et Taiga pose une tasse de café pleine sur la table basse à côté de son mug de thé. Il le rejoint en tenue d'Adam et s'installe dans le canapé, regardant son assiette qui lui met l'eau à la bouche.

« Thanks love, c'est parfait. Je vais définitivement plus pouvoir me passer de toi. »

Il lui sourit et entame son petit-déjeuner avec appétit.

**KAGAMI**

Il admire son homme caresse son corps des yeux tout en s'attaquant à son repas.

« C'est bien le plan... Que tu ne puisse plus te passer de moi. »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et mange son petit déjeuner copieux en savourant.

« Du coup... Si ça te va on va chez moi ce soir ? Parce que... On y est passé qu'en coup de vent et j'ai pas arrosé les plantes du coup. »

Il réalise au moment où il prononce ces mots qu'il part du principe que ce soir encore ils vont passer la soirée, la nuit ensemble. Encore une fois, l'idée que c'est plus de galères qu'autre chose d'avoir chacun leur appartement lui effleure l'esprit. Il a conscience qu'il n'envisage déjà plus la possibilité de ne pas se réveiller dans les bras de Daiki. Pourtant, il n'y a aucun engagement pour ça entre eux. Et même s'ils se sont fait de belles promesses pour l'avenir, de mariage et d'engagement... C'est pour quel futur ? Un, cinq, dix ans ? Ils n'en sont pas au stade du vivre ensemble, dans un lieu qui serait à eux. Il s'emballe peut-être un peu là.

Ses pensées se déversent et s'enchaînent très vite dans sa tête, faisant battre son coeur et s'empourprer un peu ses joues, quand il balbutie.

« Enfin... Si t'es ok pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. »

Le brun lui jette un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Ouais, bien sûr... »

Puis, il avale une ou deux bouchées et ajoute en riant :

« On vient d'acheter de quoi personnaliser un peu nos apparts mais faudrait peut-être qu'on envisage de se prendre un appart à deux... Parce que si on se voit tous les soirs... »

Il se frotte la nuque gêné, Daiki le dit en riant, il n'est sûrement pas sérieux... Alors il sait pas pour l'appartement ce dont il est sûr par contre c'est qu'il a vraiment envie de passer ses nuits avec lui. Il lui sourit hésitant.

« Je sais pas si faut qu'on s'prenne un appart ensemble mais... J'aime dormir dans tes bras... J'aime me réveiller avec toi... Alors ouais j'suis carrément pour te voir tous les soirs... »

Daiki hausse les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, j'pense qu'on devrait quand même y réfléchir, love. »

**AOMINE**

Son cœur s'accélère. Cette solution lui semble une suite logique des événements, même si c'est une nouvelle étape, et en soit c'est intimidant. Il pose sa fourchette et boit une autre gorgée avant d'ajouter avec un léger sourire :

« Et puis, de toute façon, vaut mieux passer par cette étape avant de se mettre à la recherche d'une jolie crique isolée. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rit doucement.

« Tout dépend pour quoi on cherche notre jolie crique... pour la pipe... Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'on vive ensemble. »

Il adresse un clin d'oeil à son homme et il réfléchit à ses quelques mots. ça lui fait plaisir mais en même temps Daiki s'était laissé entraîné par "Lola" en s'installant avec elle. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il veut vraiment lui ?

« Et... Et toi love ? T'en as envie qu'on se voit tous les soirs ? »

**AOMINE**

Il prend le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Il ne se l'est pas vraiment posée avant. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, il a toujours envie de passer du temps avec lui, de dormir avec lui...

« J'me suis pas posé la question... Et j'pense que le fait que j'me suis pas posé la question est une réponse en soi. »

Il regarde sa tasse de café d'un air critique.

« Hm... faut croire que j'suis pas encore assez réveillé pour dire des conneries pareilles... Ou bien ça fait du sens pour toi ?! »

Taiga rigole un peu.

« J'ai envie que ça fasse sens... Mais dans le sens qui me convient alors... J'crois que je peux pas répondre objectivement à ta question... »

Il pose une main sur sa nuque et la caresse doucement.

« J'pense que ça veut dire que oui, j'ai envie qu'on se voit tous les soirs. » Il ajoute avec un petit rire : « De toute façon nos apparts sont grands, si j'en ai marre de toi j'aurai toujours une pièce autre que les toilettes ou la salle de bain pour te fuir ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il réalise à ses mots et sa main qui se pose sur sa nuque qu'il appréhendait cette réponse, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il regarde son petit ami, surpris.

« Fuck... J'avais tellement peur que tu dises non... J'en avais même pas... Conscience. »

Il rigole un peu nerveusement et ajoute.

« Je sais que les choses vont vite... Je sais que c'est stupide de se mettre la pression comme ça... Je comprends même pas moi-même comment je peux avoir déjà envie de tout ça si... Si vite. J'ai tellement jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans mon intimité comme tu le fais... »

Il interrompt sa tirade et regarde son homme avec un sourire amusé.

« et je parle pas de trucs sexuels même si c'est aussi vrai... »

Il reprend plus sérieusement.

« J'ai toujours été sur la réserve... Mais... J'ai aucune réserve avec toi. J'ai aucun problème aucune réticence à te laisser franchir ma sphère intime... C'est juste... Normal... Et vu de l'extérieur, je sais que ça semble précipité mais... En fait, ce que je ressens c'est que ça l'est pas... ça l'est pas parce que... en quelque sorte... C'est comme ça que j'imagine les choses entre nous et pas autrement. Sans réserve. Sans restriction. Et aujourd'hui, ça m'semble une évidence que je veux juste... partager ton quotidien... Créer notre quotidien à nous deux... Que ces nuits dans tes bras, ces matins doux... Ce bonheur de me réveiller avec toi, cette impression d'être vraiment reposé après avoir dormi avec toi... Sérieux Dai... J'ai toujours eu un sommeil léger, tendu... Mais pas quand j'suis avec toi... Et tout ça... Tout ça j'ai envie que ça devienne notre routine, que ça devienne... Mon refuge... »

Il conclut en regardant son homme dans les yeux avec beaucoup d'émotions dans sa voix un peu nouée.

« J'm'en fous que ça puisse paraître précipité... J'ai envie de vivre avec toi Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit, soudain ému, comme s'il réalisait seulement ce que ça impliquait vraiment.

« C'est vrai que ça peut paraître précipité... mais j'me dis... à quoi bon attendre si c'est juste pour le principe ? J'crois... qu'on est déjà suffisamment sûrs. Et puis on a du fric... C'est pas comme si on allait se retrouver dans une situation compliquée si par malheur ça fonctionnait pas... et de toute façon, je pense que ça ira très bien. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants en sirotant sa tasse de café.

« Et puis... j'me sens comme toi. J'ai aussi envie de partager mon quotidien avec toi. Et moi aussi... J'dors mieux avec toi. J'suis plus aussi anxieux qu'avant. En bref... J'me sens en sécurité avec toi. »

Il fait une pause, pensif, puis sourit en regardant son homme :

« Et moi non plus j'avais pas envisagé la possibilité de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans mon intimité comme tu le fais. Dans tous les sens de l'expression. »

Taiga se marre : « Baka ! » et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« Alors... Le temps de se trouver un appart à nous... On pourra peut-être réfléchir à choisir l'un des nôtres et arrêter de naviguer sans cesse de l'un à l'autre... Parce que faut avouer... Que c'est pas très confortable... »

Il caresse ses cheveux doucement.

« Je te laisse choisir ça, love. J'ai pas les mêmes 'contraintes' que toi, j'en ai aucune, en fait. Toi, t'as le surf, et d'un autre côté, ton appart est dans le quartier que t'aimes bien et près de chez ton père... Alors c'est toi qui vois. Je serai aussi bien ici que chez toi.

— La vue sur la mer te manquerait non ?

— Ouais, un peu, c'est vrai... Mais c'est pas une condition non plus. La vue depuis ton appart est sympa aussi. C'est assez dégagé.

— Cet appart... Tu le loues ? Ou il est à toi ?

— Je le loue. Je préférais pas acheter alors que je savais pas combien de temps je resterais... et puis j'emménageais juste avec Lola... j'voulais pas que ce soit un endroit qui m'appartienne dès le départ.

— Ok. Moi j'ai acheté... Mais j'voulais que ce soit un investissement... Même si je restais pas longtemps ici... J'voulais acheter un truc à LA... Et je prévoyais de le louer si je devais repartir alors... Peut-être que je peux faire ça... Louer mon appart en meublé... Et comme ça... Tu gardes celui-là... Si jamais finalement ça le fait pas... Si j'ai pas pris un appart en bord de mer... Une des raisons très conne... C'est que je gardais l'excuse du surf pour aller chez Levi... Mais en fait vivre ici près de la mer. Ça me va. Et puis ça me forcera à l'affronter...

— Ok... Ça peut être un bon plan alors. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, hésite, et se lance finalement :

« Taiga, je sais que ça va te paraître une question idiote, mais... J'ai pas à m'inquiéter que tu revoies Levi ?...

— Non... Enfin pas dans le sens où tu l'entends... J'pense que la discussion que je vais avoir avec lui sera pas simple... Mais je retomberai pas amoureux de lui et je lui fracasserai pas la gueule non plus... Ce que tu me donnes et les sentiments que j'ai pour toi c'est juste... Quelque chose de tellement fort... Mon histoire avec lui, ce que j'éprouvais pour lui... Ça n'a juste rien à voir. Je croyais être amoureux oui j'étais attaché à lui... Mais j'ai jamais eu la certitude, ce désir qui vient plus de l'instinct des tripes... Que je voulais faire ma vie avec lui ou vivre avec lui... Là où avec toi... C'est même pas conscient ou réfléchit. C'est toi Daiki. Et personne d'autre... C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin et que je veux à mes côtés pour la vie.

— Ok... Ok je vois. »

Il sourit et reprend ses caresses sur la nuque de son homme.

« Good, alors. Et si t'es déprimé après je serai là pour te réconforter !

— J'y compte bien. »

Taiga lui sourit et vient poser un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Faut qu'on termine de manger et qu'on se prépare.

— Ouaip, faut même qu'on se dépêche ! » Il avale rapidement le reste de son assiette et de son café et se tourne vers son homme : « Viens avec moi sous la douche, ça ira plus vite !

— Ok. Je te rejoins. »

Taiga se lève et débarrasse rapidement, avant de comme promis se glisser dans la douche avec lui.

Il se tourne vers lui en l'entendant le rejoindre et prend le temps de l'admirer des pieds à la tête avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis déclare en recommençant à le mater :

« Mais quel beau gosse ! Visez-moi ce corps d'athlète ! J'ai hâte de te voir transpirer sur le terrain, love. J'aime bien la façon dont les gouttes de sueur roulent sur ta nuque, puis se glissent dans l'entrebâillement de ton maillot... À chaque fois, j'aime bien imaginer leur trajet jusqu'en bas de ton dos. T'es aussi beau sur un terrain que dans un lit, en tout cas... tu me donnes toujours des idées quand tes muscles luisent dans l'effort. »

Il s'est rapproché à mesure qu'il parlait, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses tandis que ses lèvres se promènent dans son cou.

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit et ouvre des yeux surpris. Forcément, cette description et son homme qui se presse contre lui ne le laissent pas insensible et réveillent son désir. Il gémit doucement quand les lèvres de son homme effleurent son cou. Son sexe se dresse entre eux, se plaquant au bassin de Daiki.

« D-dai... Tu triches... »

Daiki se recule et le regarde d'un air faussement choqué.

« Quoi ?! On triche en étant honnête, maintenant ?! »

Taiga pousse son homme et le plaque contre la paroi s'attaque à son cou en pressant son sexe tendu contre sa hanche. Il grogne.

« On va être en retard... »

**AOMINE**

Il frémit et revient empoigner ses fesses, amusé par cet assaut.

« Ça sera entièrement de ta faute, murmure-t-il en passant une main entre eux pour effleurer l'érection de son homme. Moi, j'ai absolument rien fait. »

**KAGAMI**

Il frémit aux mots de son homme, la provocation a un effet dévastateur sur son self-control. Sa respiration est lourde et il mordille le cou de Daiki. Il se retient difficilement de mordre plus fort pour exprimer son désaccord avec lui. Mais sur le parquet la morsure risquerait de se voir. Il déglutit et lève un regard ardent sur son homme de ses iris rouge sang. Son coeur bat lourdement dans sa poitrine. Les paroles de son homme ne font qu'attiser le désir qui tend tout son corps et qui semble s'enflammer comme un fétu de pailles. Comme si ce désir couvait là sans qu'il n'en ait conscience et n'attendait que l'étincelle pour flamber. Cette envie le consume, elle est presque violente, sauvage, incontrôlable. Son genou se presse contre l'entrejambe de son homme et il le plaque lourdement de son corps. Sa voix est rauque et haletante.

« Tu devrais pas me provoquer comme ça... »

**AOMINE**

Il gémit légèrement sous la pression exercée sur son corps, qui achève de lui donner une belle érection. Il a déjà remarqué à plusieurs occasions que la provocation semble particulièrement efficace sur son homme, même si globalement il est resté plutôt sage jusqu'ici. Il est surpris par l'intensité de sa réaction, mais elle a quelque chose de très excitant... Il pourrait très bien s'habituer à ce petit jeu... et le perfectionner !

Il regarde son homme en se mordillant la lèvre, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Je devrais pas ?... Tu sais que j'ai l'esprit de contradiction... »

Il ondule du bassin pour se frotter à son genou.

« Alors... moi j'pense que je devrais, au contraire...

— ... Cette fois j'vais pas te laisser te défiler... »

Taiga se recule d'un pas, sa main serre fortement son bras alors qu'il le force à se retourner face à la paroi et il vient se presser de nouveau contre lui, pesant de tout son poids sur son dos, son sexe se glissant entre ses fesses. Le tigre sauvage semble ne pas vouloir permettre à sa proie de s'échapper.

Plaqué étroitement contre le carrelage humide, il respire plus vite, le cœur battant d'excitation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans cette situation-là ce matin, mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Le désir sauvage de Taiga attise le sien. Il aime son intensité, son aspect primitif et brutal. Ça l'a surpris la première fois, et ça le surprend encore ce matin, mais surtout... ça l'excite terriblement.

Il oscille des hanches pour faire coulisser la verge dure entre ses fesses, gémissant d'envie. À croire que ce désir était déjà tapi-là, juste sous la surface, et qu'il a suffi que Taiga l'empoigne et le plaque pour le faire remonter à la surface, exigeant et brûlant.

**KAGAMI**

Sa bouche se pose sur la nuque de Daiki avec gourmandise. Il halète en sentant son homme bouger contre lui. Ses mains agrippent fermement les hanches de son homme. Un éclair de conscience traverse son esprit. Il souffle la voix étranglée par le désir dévorant.

« J'ai envie de te prendre...

— J'en ai envie aussi, love... Finis ce que t'as commencé... »

Et comme pour souligner ses mots,Daiki se presse davantage contre lui.

Il embrasse sa nuque, puis il lâche une de ses hanches pour venir lécher ses doigts. Il n'a pas le temps d'aller chercher le lubrifiant resté dans la chambre. Il lubrifie deux de ses doigts rapidement et c'est une main fébrile et empressée qui vient se glisser entre les fesses de Daiki. Deux de ses doigts se présentent devant son intimité pour le masser, peut-être un peu moins doucement qu'habituellement malgré son envie de bien faire. Mais l'impatience est trop forte.

**AOMINE**

Il aime la façon rapide et empressée dont ses doigts le touchent, ce matin il a envie de ça. Il pose une main sur le carrelage et se cambre bien en arrière, laissant ses gémissements trahir son impatience et le plaisir qu'il prend à ce massage intime.

**KAGAMI**

Son souffle saccadé s'échoue sur la nuque d'Aomine et il voit sa peau humide se hérisser. Il est trop pressé. Son ventre est contracté. Il pose son front contre son épaule en gémissant, il n'est pas sûr de lui... Si en fait, il est sûr, il est sûr qu'il est beaucoup trop impatient. Mais Daiki semble tout aussi impatient ça ne l'aide pas à ralentir et à retrouver son calme.

« Fuck... I'm sorry love... »

Il pousse deux de ses doigts qui pénètrent Daiki avec un peu de résistance.

**AOMINE**

Il n'éprouve pas de douleur même s'il sent qu'il est resserré sur les doigts de Taiga. Il inspire plus doucement, il se laisse aller pour s'offrir à son homme sans résistance.

« J'aime quand tu me touches comme ça, love... » murmure-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

**KAGAMI**

Les encouragements de son homme et son intimité qui se détend rapidement à son contact le font râler d'impatience. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses hanches alors que son autre main vient fouiller son intimité doucement, détendant ses chairs. Il mordille son épaule et son cou. L'envie de posséder son homme est impérieuse. Il essaie de rester objectif, mais son esprit est trop embrouillé. Il retire ses doigts et presse son sexe contre son anus.

« Dai... Je peux ? »

**AOMINE**

Il frémit d'anticipation. Il sent l'extrémité de la queue de son homme appuyer sur lui, il sent comme il se retient de s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup de rein, et son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine. Il hoche la tête.

« Oui... vas-y... prends-moi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il passe son bras autour de son torse, le serrant bien contre lui et pousse son bassin avec plus de brutalité qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais il est trop fébrile, incapable de contenir son désir. Il plonge dans son homme avec un râle de plaisir.

« So good... »

**AOMINE**

Il pousse une plainte étranglée, la sensation est intense, un peu brutale et déstabilisante. Mais l'inconfort ne dure pas, il s'adapte à l'intrusion et relâche son souffle, posant une main sur celle de son homme et se cambrant encore pour inviter son homme à bouger en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur cogne vivement dans sa poitrine. Le sang bat ses tempes bruyamment. Il serre les doigts de Daiki entre les siens et souffle dans son cou.

« I want you so hard... »

Et quand il finit cette phrase il se retire d'un coup sec pour se rengainer avec la même brutalité... Et prenant juste le temps de faire une pause au fond de lui, il recommence… Alors les va-et-vient brutaux se succèdent avec des plaintes de plaisir et progressivement il accélère le rythme, guidé par son impatience et le plaisir qui enflamme son corps.

**AOMINE**

Il se répand en soupirs et en gémissements à mesure que Taiga accélère le mouvement, chaque coup de boutoir fait crépiter des éclairs de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Les sensations se font plus lancinantes, plus voluptueuses. Il serre la main de son homme plus fort et s'abandonne à ses coups de reins sans chercher à étouffer sa voix. Le plaisir commence à gonfler comme une vague sur le point de déferler.

« T-Taiga... Tu vas me faire jouir… »

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit, quand Aomine prononce ces mots, il le sent se contracter un peu sur lui. Il murmure haletant.

« Moi aussi... Tu vas m'faire jouir... »

Il ne ralentit pas et n'adoucit pas ses coups de boutoirs. Il frappe la prostate d'Aomine avec force et rudesse. Il halète le plaisir se déverse trop violent dans ses veines, pour qu'il puisse le contrôler encore bien longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un cri alors qu'un spasme le contracte avant de libérer son orgasme qui lui coupe le souffle. Il se sent se resserrer fortement sur le membre de son homme et gémit en relâchant une expiration tremblante tandis que les dernières vagues de plaisir s'atténuent.

**KAGAMI**

Il est surpris par cette soudaine pression qui draine totalement sa jouissance dans un cri qu'il étouffe dans l'épaule de Daiki. Il le relâche haletant en ralentissant ses mouvements de bassin langoureux, savourant l'extase jusqu'au dernier instant.

**AOMINE**

Il pose le front contre le carrelage, haletant doucement tandis que son corps tout entier vibre encore de plaisir.

« Ça... c'est une chouette façon de commencer la journée... »

**KAGAMI**

Essoufflé, il serre son homme contre lui, un peu désorienté par l'orgasme qu'il vient de savourer mais surtout par la violence qui a soudain surgi en lui. Quelques mots de Daiki ont suffit à réveiller un désir brutal de soumission... C'est la deuxième fois qu'il ressent ça, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, non... Il n'est pas violent. Mais là ce qu'il a ressenti s'apparentait à du désespoir. La provocation de Daiki, lui a rappelé la dernière fois où dans cette même douche il avait attisé son désir pour mieux l'abandonner à son sort. Mais plus encore ça l'avait ramené loin en arrière quand, à Tokyo sur les terrains de basket, Daiki le provoquait pour mieux l'abandonner dédaigneusement comme s'il n'était rien. Un sentiment confus est né de ces mots un irrationnel besoin de prouver que Daiki était sien et ne l'abandonnerai pas. Il n'a jamais montré de désir sauvage, aussi intense, aussi violent. Un désir pressant, incontrôlable qui brouille ses pensées et qui semble crier sa possessivité envers Daiki et sa peur de l'abandon, comme un enfant qui ne sait pas gérer ses émotions trop fortes et les exprime par les cris et les coups.

« Je t'aime Dai... Tellement... J'suis désolé... »

**AOMINE**

Surpris et un peu déstabilisé par ces mots, il caresse la main de Taiga toujours crispée sur lui, et la tire doucement pour la porter à ses lèvres y poser un baiser tendre.

« Désolé de quoi ? murmure-t-il avant d'embrasser encore sa peau humide. De m'avoir donné un super orgasme ?

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu... Perdu les pédales... J't'ai pas fait mal ?

— Non, love, tu m'as pas fait mal. Et c'est normal quand on a du désir de perdre un peu les pédales, non ? Enfin je sais que j'y connais pas grand-chose, mais il me semble que ça fait partie du truc... Perdre un peu la tête... C'est ça qui est bon aussi. Enfin, je trouve...

— J'ai jamais autant perdu la tête... » Taiga desserre doucement son étreinte pour embrasser son cou. « Oui... C'est bon... C'est un peu déroutant parce que j'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir ça... Cette envie de... de te soumettre totalement... Et chaque mot de provocation est comme un affront, comme une résistance que je veux... briser parce que... Je sais pas... Tant que tu me résistes... T'es pas... Totalement à moi... »

Il réfléchit, légèrement inquiet maintenant.

« Ok, mais... la dernière fois qu'on en a discuté... J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ok pour toi. Que t'y prenais du plaisir... Même si j'ai bien compris que ça te questionnait et que ça t'effrayait un peu, quand tu le formules comme ça... J'ai l'impression que ça te fait souffrir...

— Souffrir ? ... J'ai surtout... Peur d'aller trop loin... De te faire du mal, de te faire peur... »

**KAGAMI**

Doucement, il quitte l'intimité de son homme. Il l'invite à se retourner. Il caresse sa joue et l'embrasse avec passion. D'un baiser un peu fébrile, le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Il s'écarte le souffle un peu court et regarde Daiki.

« J'y prends du plaisir... Beaucoup... C'est juste que je me connais pas comme ça... Et en même temps je réalise des trucs... Cette possessivité, cette jalousie... Et je crois que j'ai besoin d'être sûr que c'est ok pour toi que j'vais pas trop loin que... Que tu m'empêcherais même d'aller trop loin... Que je te fais pas... peur...

— Tu me fais pas peur, Taiga ! » réplique le brun avec un certaine véhémence.

Puis, il se mord la lèvre et reste quelques instants silencieux avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Taiga faut que j'insiste... Y a rien qui me fait peur qui vienne de toi... J'ai pu avoir peur de m'investir avec toi, j'ai pu avoir peur de l'intimité, et dans une certaine mesure ces peurs sont toujours là, mais toi, non ! Tu connais pas cette part de toi ? Moi, je la connais. Assez en tout cas pour savoir avec certitude que tu me feras jamais du mal. M'égratigner, y aller un peu trop fort, peut-être. Mais c'est tout. Tu crois que t'en es capable, moi, je sais que non. Alors si tu peux te faire confiance, fais-moi confiance, à moi. »

Daiki le fixe d'un regard brillant, dur et déterminé, puis reprend plus doucement :

« Et si c'est trop pour moi je te le dirai. Je te le promets. »

Taiga se détend un peu. Il enlace Daiki et le serre fort dans ses bras et il l'entraîne sous le jet d'eau avec lui.

« Merci love... J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin... Qui découvre des émotions qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer... Non... En fait, c'est peut-être vraiment ça... Je voulais tellement tout contrôler... Être parfait. Que j'me suis jamais autorisé à ressentir vraiment les choses... Serrer les dents quand tu souffres, garder le sourire quand on t'insulte. Tout va bien, même quand tout va mal. Mais... mes sentiments pour toi sont incontrôlables... Et... J'ai pas envie de les contrôler... »

**AOMINE**

Il referme lui aussi ses bras dans le dos de son homme, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge.

« Moi non plus je veux pas que tu le fasses. T'es plus obligé de serrer les dents. T'as pas besoin d'être parfait. J'aime tous les aspects de toi, je dis pas ça pour te rassurer... Ce que tu considères comme une faille, je trouve... que c'est beau. N'aies pas peur, love. »

Il promène ses mains sous les gouttes d'eau dans son dos, embrassant son cou avec douceur.

« I love you...

— Thanks... I love you too... »

Taiga reste encore un moment silencieux à le serrer dans ses bras. Puis, il s'écarte prend son visage entre ses mains pour embrasser ses lèvres tendrement.

« Thank you love... »

Le visage du tigre apaisé, s'illumine d'un sourire.

« On est en retard... Et Jake va vraiment s'inquiéter. Faut qu'on se dépêche.

— Yeah... You're right. »

Il sourit à son homme et l'embrasse encore avant d'attraper la bouteille de shampoing et commencer à se laver. Il se sent plein d'énergie ce matin. Après tout ce qu'ils se sont dit la veille, ce matin, et ce moment d'intimité sous la douche, il se sent regonflé à bloc pour affronter n'importe quoi.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga qui se savonne, un peu trop lentement à son goût :

« C'est pas le moment de faire étalage de tes beaux muscles ! Mets-moi un peu plus d'énergie dans ce lavage ! »

Taiga rigole.

« C'est pour que tu profites ! Après il faudra te restreindre jusqu'à ce soir !

— Ben voyons... »

Mais il en profite effectivement, le reluquant tout en gardant ce qu'il faut de concentration pour se laver vite et bien. Il termine en vitesse et pose un baiser sur l'épaule de son homme avant de sortir se sécher.

Ils ne traînent pas et se dépêchent de s'habiller. Ils vont avoir minimum 30 minutes de retard et déjà Taiga est nerveux et honteux. Il regarde son téléphone quand ils sont installés dans le taxi.

« Ok. J'ai un message de Jake. Il s'inquiète... Je lui réponds que tout va bien... Mais j'espère qu'il va pas demander pourquoi on est en retard, conclut Taiga en rougissant.

— T'inquiète. Je lui expliquerai. Enfin, pas qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air ce matin et que ça nous a mis en retard ! J'lui dirai juste qu'on avait besoin de mettre les choses au point, et c'est pas entièrement faux non plus. »

Taiga hoche la tête doucement et se passe une main sur la nuque.

« Ok... J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça... Mais ouais en fait t'as raison. »

Il lui sourit et prend sa main pour la serrer doucement dans la sienne. Il la lâche quand ils arrivent et paie le taxi.

« Ready, love ?

— Oui. »

Taiga hoche la tête.

« Allons-y. »

Et pour une fois, ils se dirigent ensemble vers le gymnase. Quand ils entrent dans les vestiaires, ceux-ci sont déserts. Ils se changent en vitesse et rejoignent le terrain où les autres ont déjà commencé l'entraînement.

« Désolé pour le retard, lance-t-il à Jake quand il s'approche d'eux. Ça se reproduira pas. Quand t'auras un moment... J'aimerais te parler. En privé. »

Jake le regarde.

« Hm... Vous allez quand même faire 20 tours de terrain en courant. Parce que c'est la règle. A la pause tout à l'heure on pourra discuter. Allez ! Au travail ! »

Taiga hoche la tête et s'élance déjà pour faire ses tours de terrain. Il ne dit rien et part à sa suite, profitant de ce moment pour faire le vide dans son esprit se se concentrer pour l'entraînement de la matinée.

**KAGAMI**

Jake n'a demandé aucune explication. Il est un peu soulagé malgré tout. En plus la punition est pour lui un bon moyen de se recentrer et de se vider la tête. La soirée et la matinée ont été très riches en émotions et bien que tout aille dans le bon sens entre eux, ce dont il est heureux, c'est épuisant, alors il est content de faire une "pause". D'autant qu'il y'a un match important demain et qu'il faut vraiment qu'ils se préparent sérieusement. Il court et laisse toutes ses considérations personnelles se replier dans un coin de sa tête, beaucoup plus sereinement que d'habitude à présent qu'il n'a plus à avoir peur que sa relation avec Daiki soit découverte. Ce qui est étrange en soi, puisqu'il est peu probable qu'ils fassent quoique ce soit qui témoignent de leur couple ici... Mais la simple peur d'éventer le mensonge, le simple malaise d'être un menteur, était dévastateur pour sa paix intérieure.

Ils arrivent rapidement à la fin des 20 tours. Ils s'échauffent et ils rejoignent les autres pour l'entraînement. Le coachles briefe sur l'exercice en cours et ils s'insèrent dans les échanges facilement. Les autres joueurs les saluent chaleureusement mais discrètement pour ne pas se faire engueuler par l'entraîneur : "Restez concentrés !"

**AOMINE**

Ce n'est pas la concentration qui lui manque ce matin. Il a besoin de se focaliser sur l'action pure et de cesser de réfléchir pendant au moins quelques heures. L'entraînement est rude, ça va vite, et ça demande beaucoup d'énergie, alors il parvient sans mal à repousser tout ce qui lui occupe l'esprit ces temps-ci. Il ne voit pas le temps passer et il est presque surpris quand c'est l'heure de la pause.

Son stress remonte aussitôt quand Jake lui fait signe. Il adresse un sourire à Taiga et suit son capitaine dans un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter.

Jake lui fait signe de s'installer en lui souriant avec bienveillance.

« Je t'écoute Daiki. »

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et jette un coup d'œil à Jake avant de commencer d'une voix hésitante :

« Bon... D'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir. C'était sympa de ta part de nous voir à l'improviste et puis... Merci d'être resté cool. Voilà, le truc, c'est que... »

Il baisse les yeux, se mordille le pouce, puis reprend :

« Si j'ai réagi comme ça c'est parce que... Dans ma famille, personne ne sait que je suis gay. Même mes deux meilleurs amis le savaient pas jusqu'à très récemment. La première à l'avoir su, bah... c'est mon ex. Celle avec qui j'ai rompu y a pas longtemps. Taiga... c'est mon premier mec. Donc, autant te dire que... ce début de saison, ça a été un sacré bordel pour moi. Alors hier... quand t'as dit que c'était cool... y a juste... Tout ce que j'ai passé des années à refouler qui est remonté à la surface. Ça a été dur de faire semblant, tu vois. Là d'où je viens, être gay... c'est tabou. Voilà en gros... »

Jake hoche la tête doucement.

« J'savais bien qu't'avais des trucs à dire. J't'ai pas filé assez de bourbon l'autre fois ! »

Son capitaine lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Écoute... T'as pas à t'excuser. Vous avez fait la démarche de m'en parler et j'apprécie vraiment la confiance dont vous faites preuve à mon égard. Et même si ici on est plus ouvert... Je sais que ça reste compliqué d'être gay malheureusement. Alors je peux pas prétendre savoir par quoi tu es passé ni pourquoi exactement tu as souffert, ou ce que tu as vécu... Mais encore une fois vous aurez aucun soucis avec l'équipe et si c'est le cas, je me permettrai de remettre les personnes à leurs places. Mais j'connais mes gars et j'ai toute confiance en eux. Et... Je te le redis comme je te l'ai dit au bar... Si t'as besoin de parler j'suis toujours dispo pour vous ok ? »

Il hoche la tête, soulagé d'avoir une forme de confirmation, même si c'est toujours très bizarre pour lui d'évoquer le sujet de son homosexualité. Il se recentre sur le fait que ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont il s'agit, mais de son couple avec Taiga. Ce couple dont il est fier, et qu'il veut défendre.

« Merci... J'te préviendrai si y a des emmerdes qui risquent d'interférer avec le reste, mais pour l'instant, tout est ok. Le père de Taiga est au courant et il a accepté, et moi... » Il hausse les épaules. « J'ai juste besoin de pouvoir être en couple avec Taiga sans que ce soit un secret d'État. Mes parents sont à l'autre bout de la Terre, alors même s'ils l'apprennent et que ça leur plaît pas... Ça changera pas grand chose, j'imagine. Donc, si avec l'équipe ça va... C'est le principal.

— Ok. Pas de problème. Je n'ai pas évoqué la question avec les gars. Je vous laisse voir si vous voulez le dire ou non... Mais entre nous... J'pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire une annonce ou quoique ce soit. Si vous n'en faites plus un secret les gars s'en rendront bien compte. Et s'ils vous posent des questions... ça reste de l'ordre du privé donc rien ne vous oblige à en dire plus que "oui on sort ensemble".

— Ouais... C'est ce que j'pensais aussi. J'préfère que les choses se fassent naturellement. »

Il réfléchit un instant, le temps de prendre un peu de recul, puis s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

« Merci, Jake. Ça me soulage d'un poids... Et j'pense que ce sera pareil pour Taiga. J'tiens énormément à lui tu sais... Et je sais que lui aussi a souffert par le passé de devoir se cacher... Et j'voulais pas qu'on soit ce genre de couple, j'voulais mieux pour nous deux...

— Tu as raison... Et puis je suppose que ça t'aidera à accepter toi aussi. Tu peux compter sur moi pour vous protéger si y'a quoique ce soit. Ok ?

— Ok. Merci. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. »

Ça le touche beaucoup, et il dissimule son émotion derrière un sourire.

« On ferait mieux d'y retourner ! J'ai comme l'impression que les Spurs vont vendre chèrement leur peau demain !

— Ouais. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'on avait fait forte impression... Ils risquent de ne pas nous faciliter la tâche. »

Jake se relève ébouriffe ses cheveux.

« Let's go... Wait... »

Le capitaine regarde Daiki avec un grand sourire.

« Hey mais... C'est grâce à moi qu'vous êtes ensemble alors ?! » Il rigole et ajoute en plaisantant « Vous avez intérêt de m'inviter à votre mariage et de rappeler à tous que je suis votre cupidon ! »

Il lui ébouriffe de nouveau les cheveux.

« Vraiment. J'vous aime bien vous deux. Allez au boulot ! »

Il le précède à l'extérieur sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Daiki reste muet, le visage en feu et dérouté, avant de se ressaisir et de le suivre pour rejoindre le terrain en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on ait ce genre d'attitude paternelle envers lui, et puis... Cupidon ? L'inviter au mariage ?! Il en reste con et a hâte de se remettre au boulot pour dissiper sa confusion.

**KAGAMI**

Resté avec les autres joueurs, il regarde son homme revenir. Jake a le sourire et semble même très amusé, son homme a l'air plus... Confus. Il est un peu inquiet, difficile de savoir si Daiki va bien. Mais il est interrompu dans ses questionnement par un de ses coéquipiers et il revient à lui pour répondre à la question qu'il avait laissé en suspens.

**AOMINE**

Il adresse un sourire rassurant à son homme lorsqu'il croise son regard et va se désaltérer un bon coup pour se remettre les idées en place et passer à la suite du programme.

**KAGAMI**

L'entraîneur les invite à s'installer pour préparer le match du lendemain. Il rejoint la salle et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, prêt à écouter attentivement les mots de l'entraîneur et du capitaine. Ils attendent que tout le monde soit prêt pour commencer.

**AOMINE**

L'entraîneur commence par un brief rapide sur les points forts et les points faible de l'équipe adverse, et met en place quelques éléments de stratégie avant de passer au visionnage de vidéos des matchs des Spurs pour attirer leur attention sur des techniques ou des joueurs en particulier.

Il observe attentivement l'écran, une vive lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Les Spurs comptent parmi eux des joueurs très habiles, des joueurs très rapides, et quelques géants à forte carrure qui l'effraieraient presque s'ils ne suscitaient pas intensément en lui le désir de les affronter.

Son instinct de basketteur a cessé d'écouter l'entraîneur pour se focaliser entièrement sur ce qu'il voit dans la vidéo, et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçoit qu'il sourit bêtement. Il a vraiment hâte de les affronter, et il a l'intuition que cette fois, le stress qui l'envahira ce soir sera essentiellement fait d'impatience et de tension, pas d'anxiété et d'incertitude.

**KAGAMI**

Concentré, il écoute attentivement les mots de l'entraîneur. Sa jambe bouge nerveusement, les images sur l'écran ne lui donnent qu'une envie être déjà sur le terrain à les affronter. Il a déjà joué contre eux, mais pas avec les Lakers, pas avec Daiki. L'équipe a un peu évolué elle aussi, néanmoins il connaît déjà un bon nombres des joueurs et les membres principaux restent les mêmes que l'année passée.

Il se souvient d'un échange palpitant contre les Spurs, ça fait trois ans que le noyau dur de l'équipe n'a pas changé et ils ont clairement un travail d'équipe efficace et bien rodé. Il aime se genre d'équipe, comme les Lakers qui misent vraiment sur la cohésion du groupe.

**AOMINE**

Il a hâte de rentrer faire son propre debreiefing du briefing avec Taiga. On finit par les libérer et ils rejoignent les vestiaires, tous enthousiastes et déjà dans cet état d'esprit si particulier fait d'excitation et de tension qui précède un grand match.

**KAGAMI**

Ils débattent, parlent de leurs expériences passées contre les Spurs leurs coups d'éclat et leurs échecs douloureux. Ils ont tous hâte de l'affrontement à venir. Il va se doucher et même là, en criant à moitié pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui se fracasse au sol sous les différents jets, ils ne cessent de spéculer.

**AOMINE**

Aujourd'hui, il ne se presse pas pour partir en avance et attendre Taiga dehors. Il prend le temps de discuter avec ses coéquipiers, et puis se rhabille tranquillement et range ses affaires pendant que son homme termine.

Taiga il ferme son sac, la tête pleine des perspectives du match. Il salue les collègues qui se dépêchent de rentrer. Il met son sac sur son épaule en regardant Daiki avec un sourire.

« Ready ? »

Il hoche la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

« Yep. Il fait soif. J'ai envie d'un bière. »

Il passe un bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîne vers la sortie où le taxi les attend déjà.

« Il y'a des fois où t'as pas envie d'une bière ? », rigole Taiga en ne se détachant de lui que pour monter dans le véhicule.

Il grimpe à sa suite et fait mine de réfléchir à la question.

« Hm... le matin. Et quand je suis très malade.

— Il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore vu commencer une journée avec de la bière... »

Taiga s'interrompt le temps de donner son adresse au chauffeur et se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

« Cela dit... Bière au réveil j'commencerai à m'inquiéter quand même. »

— Bah, j'en suis pas là ! »

Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler.

« Elle était cool cette journée... Mais j'suis content de rentrer.

— Ouais... Il t'a dit quoi Jake ?

— Hm... J'lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais craqué hier soir... Il m'a dit que j'avais pas à m'excuser et que dans une certaine mesure il comprenait. Il m'a redit qu'on avait pas besoin de se cacher et qu'un cas de problème il s'en occuperait personnellement. Et puis... »

Il rougit et rigole un peu gêné.

« Il s'est félicité d'avoir été un "cupidon" parce que selon lui... bon bref c'est pas tout à fait faux... c'est grâce à lui qu'on est ensemble. Et qu'on aurait intérêt à le rappeler haut et fort quand on se marierait.. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se marre et il lui faut un certain temps pour pouvoir répondre.

« Putain... Il a raison en plus ce con ! Il est vraiment top ce mec. On a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur cette équipe. »

Il prend sa main dans la sienne.

« Merci love... j'suis vraiment content qu'on ait pu lui en parler.

— Ouais... Moi aussi. Ça va nous donner un peu d'air. Moins de pression. J'réalise pas encore tout à fait... Mais j'suis soulagé.

— Ouais... Moi j'réalise et... Ouais... j'me suis vraiment senti plus léger aujourd'hui. J'avais pas besoin de faire attention à ce que je fais en permanence de peur de me faire griller... Alors que en fait, naturellement, on est au boulot quoi... On va pas se toucher ou s'embrasser... Mais j'sais pas... ça reste la peur de faire une boulette une fois... Et là, une boulette on s'en fout et aussi bien on la fera jamais. Même sûrement qu'on la fera jamais.

— Même sans boulette... C'est le fait de pas être obligés de se mettre des barrières autres que le contexte professionnel... Des trucs qui nous poussent parfois à presque nous ignorer... Et pas avoir à faire semblant d'arriver ou de partir en décalé... Juste... être comme n'importe quel couple qui bosse ensemble, quoi.

— Ouais... C'est ça. Et c'est vraiment beaucoup plus relaxant. On est plus serein. Enfin moi j'me trouve plus serein. Jake en a parlé aux autres ?

— Nan... Il préférait nous laisser gérer ça. Il a dit qu'à son avis on avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

— Ok ça me va. »

Il sourit vraiment soulagé. Ces jours-ci c'est comme une succession de poids qui quittent ses épaules un à un et il a l'impression de revivre un peu plus à chaque fois. Il a le droit d'être heureux avec Daiki. Il a vraiment le droit.

« Au fait... J'vais avoir besoin de mon poulpe ce soir. »

Le brun tourne la tête dans sa direction avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah oui... la fameuse méthode 'je t'emprisonne pour pas que tu bouges et que tu dormes bien toute la nuit' ! Je vois. Ça me va.

— Oui exactement ça. Clairement j'dors pas de la nuit sinon ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! »

Comme le taxi s'arrête, ils payent et montent jusqu'à son appartement. Il ouvre la porte et laisse tomber son sac dans l'entrée.

**AOMINE**

Ce soir, en entrant dans cet appartement, il a l'impression de rentrer chez lui, pas simplement chez Taiga. C'est une sensation inconnue, légèrement déstabilisante, mais plutôt agréable. Il pose son sac à côté de celui de son homme et retire ses chaussures, puis va se servir dans le frigo.

« On prend l'apéro sur la terrasse, love ?

— Ouais carrément ! Maintenant qu'il y'a du mobilier faut en profiter ! »

Taiga prend les sacs pour aller les vider dans la salle de bain et lancer une machine.

Il s'installe sur la terrasse avec les bières et contemple le ciel, songeur. Une partie de son esprit est absorbée par le match de demain, et il a déjà des images de basket plein la tête, l'autre s'attarde sur les derniers événements et sa nouvelle vie qui se profile avec Taiga. En principe, dans de telles circonstances, il aurait dû être dévoré d'anxiété. Mais ce soir, il est calme, presque serein. Peut-être est-ce la certitude d'avoir fait les bons choix, ou le réconfort et l'apaisement qu'il puise dans la présence de Taiga.

Alors qu'il perd son regard dans les nuages striant le ciel comme l'écume sur le rivage, il retrouve cette sensation, cet espoir : faire de L.A. son foyer. Le chemin parcouru jusqu'à cette ville posée aux confins de l'Ouest américain lui paraît avoir duré toute une vie, et en un sens, c'est le cas. Lui aussi, finalement, est venu aux USA à la poursuite de son propre rêve américain. Le rêve s'est dissipé dans la froide Chicago, il s'est laissé entrapercevoir puis s'est évanoui dans le soleil de la mythique L.A., et maintenant, il semble de nouveau à portée de main.

Son regard accroche le croissant de lune en forme de sourire suspendu dans un coin de ciel bleu qui fonce avec le crépuscule, et il ouvre sa bière sans y penser. Tout en la buvant, il se perd dans sa rêverie, bercé par le ronronnement perpétuel de la circulation.

**KAGAMI**

Il revient dans le salon silencieux, il devine la silhouette de son homme sur la terrasse dans le crépuscule. Il le rejoint, arrivant derrière lui, il glisse ses bras autour de ses épaules et de penche pour poser un baiser dans son cou et respire longuement son odeur chaude. Il murmure sur un ton amusé.

« Bonsoir love... Tu m'as manqué. »

Il se détache rapidement de lui pour venir s'asseoir sur la banquette à ses côtés. Il attrape sa bière et se cale contre Daiki qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

« C'est marrant... murmure-t-il, le regard toujours perdu dans le ciel. On est en pleine ville et pourtant cet endroit a quelque chose de calme, je trouve. C'est peut-être le quartier qui fait ça. En tout cas, on est bien sur cette terrasse.

— C'est l'avantage de LA. Beaucoup de petits quartiers... Peu de grands immeubles comme à Tokyo ou New York. T'as l'impression d'être dans une petite ville. » il boit une gorgée de bière « Moi aussi... J'aime bien cette terrasse. J'avoue que ça m'a pas mal décidé pour prendre cet appart. » il indique les plantes dans le coin de la terrasse. « Et avec la verdure... On peut se croire dans un petit jardin.

— Ouaip, c'est vrai. Ça me fait penser... Quand est-ce qu'on va chez ton père, au fait ?

— Il doit me confirmer pour jeudi... Si ça te va toujours.

— Ça me va. Je suis... en quelques sortes impatient de le rencontrer. »

Il sourit et regarde son homme.

« Ouais ? Impatient ?

— Hm, ouais... J'veux dire, c'est toujours plutôt intimidant, mais... C'est une étape importante. Comme je compte lui voler son fils pour toujours... La moindre des choses c'est de me présenter ! »

Il rigole et avale une gorgée de bière.

« Fuck... Ça sonne trop bien à mon oreille ça ! »

Il regarde Daiki, les pommettes un peu rosées et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pour toujours... Tu peux pas me rendre... »

Le brun lui sourit tendrement.

« Ouais. C'est ça le plan. J'espère qu'il sera d'accord !

— Hm... J'pense que ça ira! »

Un magnifique sourire aux lèvres Taiga boit encore un peu de bière.

« Je pense qu'il sera là demain... Il sera content qu'on lui parle du match jeudi. Je pense que... Je ferai des sushis et des makis.

— Bonne idée ! On va se régaler ! »

Daiki se replonge dans la contemplation pensive du ciel, puis demande :

« T'as déjà affronté les Spurs ?

— Ouais l'année dernière avec les Knicks. Un super challenge. Ils sont très bons... Et c'est une équipe qui joue coop' à fond.

— Ça va être chaud alors, même si on est bien préparés... Et t'avais gagné avec les Knicks ?

— Non. On avait perdu... Mais on avait aussi perdu contre les Lakers.

— Ah ouais ?! Pfiu, les Knicks, c'est plus ce que c'était, même avec toi dans l'équipe ! »

Le brun rigole et repose les yeux sur le ciel et les nuages épars qui virent au mauve profond.

« Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai tout pour qu'on gagne demain », ajoute-t-il doucement.

Taiga savoure sa bière fraîche ses doigts caressant la cuisse de son homme. Son regard est perdu dans ses souvenirs plus que dans la vue qui s'offre à eux.

« Moi aussi. Et je compte bien prendre cette revanche personnelle face à eux ! »

Il reste silencieux appréciant ce moment de détente et le silence. Il découvre vraiment ce nouveau plaisir. Le silence sans angoisse. La solitude avec Daiki. Il a la sensation de pouvoir être seul dans sa tête, de pouvoir réfléchir sans avoir peur, de ne pas avoir besoin de meubler le silence par des mots ou de la musique. Il ne se sent pas oppressé par la présence de Daiki, il n'a pas l'impression d'être obligé d'interagir, d'être obligé de parler, de devoir agir ou faire de telle ou telle manière. Il a juste l'impression d'être aussi tranquille que s'il était seul... mais en mieux parce que Daiki est une présence rassurante, qui calme ses angoisses. Il termine sa bière et pose un baiser sur la joue de son homme et parle doucement pour ne pas briser ses pensées dans lesquelles il semble plongé.

« Je vais faire à manger love. »

**AOMINE**

Il jette un coup d'œil à son homme et lui sourit.

« Ok, ça marche. J'te rejoins dans un instant. »

Il se recale confortablement dans son siège et se replonge dans la contemplation du ciel. Malgré le match de demain, il reste serein. Le défi risque d'être salé, mais il a un bon pressentiment. Pas forcément sur l'issue du match, juste... il a l'impression qu'il va prendre son pied. Il a envie de retrouver les sensations qu'il a vécues la dernière fois, quand Taiga et lui étaient sur le terrain. Ils ont joué en parfaite harmonie, il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis l'adolescence, à l'époque des Vorpal Swords... Il sourit tout seul en y pensant. Et dire que c'est pour ça que Jake voulait les recruter tous les deux... Le capitaine n'a pas tort : ils devront vraiment lui porter un toast spécial le jour de leur mariage.

**KAGAMI**

Il met un peu de musique, un rock doux et calme. Il enfile son tablier et c'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il cuisine. Il met le riz à cuire, puis épluche des légumes et les découpe. Il fait revenir quelques oignons. Il attend qu'ils soient bien dorés et il ajoute les petits légumes. Il prépare quelques morceaux de boeufs qu'il débite en fines lamelles. Les légumes embaument la pièce il ajoute un peu de gingembre dans sa préparation et il fait revenir la viande rapidement. Il a toujours aimé cuisiner. Mais c'est clairement encore plus plaisant de cuisiner quand on n'est pas seul.

**AOMINE**

Alléché par l'odeur provenant de la cuisine, il abandonne finalement sa contemplation du ciel et rejoint son homme dans la cuisine. Il l'enlace par derrière et pose le menton sur son épaule.

« Ça sent super bon, love. »

Il trouve ça réconfortant de l'avoir à ses côtés en veille de match, et réalise à quel point ça aurait été difficile de gérer la pression de la compétition s'il avait dû rester tout seul à L.A., sans ses amis, célibataire, à errer dans son appartement désert. Au lieu de ça, il a son petit ami qui cuisine le dîner et qu'il va pouvoir serrer dans ses bras toute la nuit. Il caresse les abdos de son homme en contemplant le plat qui dore dans la poêle. Tout seul, il aurait juste mangé sa sempiternelle pizza, ou des nouilles. Il pose un baiser dans le cou de Taiga.

« J'ai trop de chance que tu me fasses de bons petits plats. »

Taiga rigole, dévoilant toujours son cou pour profiter des lèvres de son homme sur sa nuque.

« Hm... C'est ma botte secrète pour te rendre accro !

— Ouais... et ça fonctionne ! Même si y a pas que la cuisine. Y a ton corps de rêve aussi... »

Il continue à déposer de petits baisers sur son cou tout en caressant son torse et son ventre et en se collant bien à lui, en se demandant s'il va finir par le déconcentrer.

**KAGAMI**

Il arrive à rester suffisamment concentré, en tout cas pour l'instant. Il adore que Daiki se colle à lui quand il cuisine partager ce moment de complicité. Même si aujourd'hui ses caresses sont un peu plus appuyées et les frissons que provoquent ses lèvres sur sa nuque descendent jusqu'à ses reins et son ventre en diffusant une douce chaleur dans son corps.

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse prendre à son propre jeu et commence à se sentir un peu échauffé tandis que sa main descend vers l'entrejambe de son homme. Il plaque son bassin contre le sien et lui mordille le cou amoureusement. Son cœur commence à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, il inspire l'odeur de Taiga brute et excitante qui se mêle aux effluves de cuisine, et le tout lui donne l'eau à la bouche, tous ses sens maintenant en éveil.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent l'érection de Daiki contre ses fesses et sa main qui se pose sur son entrejambe vient à la rencontre d'une verge qui se réveille elle aussi. Il soupire doucement. Sa respiration s'accélère, il essaie de rester concentré pour ne pas faire brûler le repas, et à la fois il a envie de se laisser aller à ce petit jeu érotique. Il ne repousse pas Daiki, au contraire il presse plus ses fesses contre son érection et les mains un peu moins sûres, plus tremblantes il continue plus lentement à cuisiner aussi longtemps que possible.

**AOMINE**

Puisque Taiga le laisse faire, il s'enhardit et défait sa ceinture et son pantalon avant de plonger une main dans son boxer. Il empoigne sa verge doucement et commence à la caresser tandis qu'il presse son érection contre ses fesses, continuant à dévorer son cou de baisers plus empressés et fiévreux à mesure que le désir monte en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Un gémissement lui échappe quand cette main vient s'emparer de son membre. Sa respiration se fait plus saccadée.

« T'essaies... De me déconcentrer hein ? »

Sa phrase se ponctue d'un soupir de plaisir, il se mord la lèvre et essaie de continuer ses préparatifs malgré ses mains qui tremblent et son cerveau qui lors de certaine vague de plaisir oublie ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ses reins commencent à s'agiter alors que la chaleur du plaisir envahit son ventre.

**AOMINE**

Les mouvements lascifs de Taiga l'excitent terriblement. Il resserre sa poigne sur sa verge et murmure contre son cou :

« J'ai l'impression que ça fonctionne, love... »

De sa main libre, il baisse pantalon et sous-vêtements sur les cuisses de son homme et sort son membre turgescent pour le caler entre ses fesses, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir en sentant sa chaleur l'envelopper.

**KAGAMI**

Cette fois ses mains agrippent le plan de travail. Il n'a que le réflexe d'éteindre les plaques de cuisson. Haletant, il ferme les yeux et cambre un peu les reins.

« Fuck... Yeah... »

Il se cambre, cherchant plus de caresses des lèvres de son homme sur sa nuque.

**AOMINE**

Il se penche pour mordiller cette nuque offerte et sa main libre remonte pour effleurer la bouche de son homme dont il devine le tracé sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Son cœur s'emballe, il a très très envie de prendre Taiga dans sa cuisine. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est ok pour son homme et murmure :

« J'ai envie de te prendre... Ici et maintenant... Je peux ?

— Yes... Prends moi love... »

La voix de Taiga est plaintive suppliante, haletante alors qu'il presse plus ses fesses contre son membre.

Soulagé par cette réponse, il s'empresse d'humidifier ses doigts avant de les glisser contre son intimité pour le préparer. Il masturbe son homme un peu plus vite tandis que ses doigts travaillent souplement, muselant son impatience.

**KAGAMI**

Il soupire de soulagement en sentant enfin les doigts de Daiki préparer son intimité. Il ressent un plaisir immense à vouloir se faire prendre par Daiki, l'envie que son homme le possède, est presque un besoin comme si son corps devenu que plaisir exigeait de le sentir en lui. Il se rappelle quand son homme lui avait posé la question de ce qu'il préférait. À ce moment là, il n'avait pas su vraiment répondre, aujourd'hui non plus mais les raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes. C'est la première fois qu'il goûte un plaisir si vif, si impérieux, si incontrôlable. Que ce soit en étant celui qui prend ou celui qui est pris avec Daiki c'est tellement puissant, tellement intense qu'il ne peut pas choisir. Il aime se sentir à la merci de son homme, il aime être son fourreau, s'offrir à lui et ressentir ce plaisir intense lorsque son membre vient frapper sa prostate sans retenu, sans honte. Il savoure pleinement de ressentir ce plaisir avec lui, qu'il lui donne comme un cadeau. Il se sent aimé et désiré pleinement et positivement. Et inversement il aime être en lui et lui faire goûter ce plaisir, il aime quand Daiki se laisse transporter par leurs étreintes, il savoure la chaleur de son corps de son intimité. Non vraiment il ne sait pas ce qu'il préfère, il aime juste faire l'amour avec Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il glisse ses doigts en lui tout en mordant son cou, refoulant un gémissement d'envie alors qu'il presse sa queue contre sa fesse. Le désir qu'il éprouve pour Taiga s'affirme à mesure qu'ils prennent de l'expérience à deux et se découvrent davantage, et il le laisse l'envahir sans restriction, s'exprimer à sa manière, car il veut en explorer toutes les facettes avec son homme. Avec lui, il veut tout vivre, aller au bout de toutes ses envies.

Il masse doucement sa prostate, inspirant le parfum de sa peau tandis qu'il en goûte le sel du bout de la langue, et il s'emploie à arracher à son homme ces plaintes qu'il trouve si érotiques et qui lui font tourner la tête à chaque fois.

**KAGAMI**

Il ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir ses doigts qui le fouillent et jouent sur ce point érogène au fond de lui. Il lâche d'une main le plan pour lever son bras et agripper la nuque de son homme pour quémander plus d'attention sur sa nuque où sa langue lui provoque de longs frissons, qui semblent le rendre encore plus sensible à toutes les autres caresses de son homme sur son corps.

Haletant, sa voix se modulent en gémissements langoureux et plaintes lascives. Quelques mots compréhensibles s'échappent exhortant son homme à continuer à lui prodiguer ses attentions et provoquer ce plaisir qui montent dans ses reins et répand une douce chaleur dans tout son corps.

**AOMINE**

Gagné par l'impatience, l'urgence du désir, il lubrifie sa verge et pénètre son homme, émettant un feulement de plaisir tandis qu'il s'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde. Taiga ne retient pas un cri mêlant soulagement et plaisir. Il est à la fois soulagé d'être enfin en lui, et plus excité encore, alors sans plus attendre il commence à bouger, projetant son bassin en avant pour marteler son homme méthodiquement. Ses dents égratignent la peau fine de sa nuque alors qu'il le mord possessivement.

**KAGAMI**

Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Daiki et s'y agrippe un peu, alors que son autre main s'agrippe au plan pour encaisser les coups de bassin de son homme. Il ondule en rythme avec lui, le plaisir monte et provoque l'incendie dans son corps, des gouttes de sueur glissent sur sa nuque, sa respiration est plus erratique. Il voit derrière ses paupières closes, son homme qui le prend sauvagement dans sa cuisine.

« Dai... So good... More... Harder... Please... »

**AOMINE**

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, il agrippe ses hanches des deux mains et s'enfonce en lui brutalement, penché sur son homme pour lécher la sueur sur sa nuque et la mordiller comme un fauve qui s'accouple. Le plaisir l'aveugle, irradiant dans son corps tandis qu'il enchaîne les coups de boutoir, enivré par l'odeur de son homme et ses cris de jouissance.

**KAGAMI**

Dans un cri plus rauque et plus plaintif, son orgasme explose tout son corps se contracte sous les frissons de plaisir qui irradient tout son corps. Il savoure les vagues intenses qui roulent sur lui le souffle court. Il ouvre les yeux quand sa jouissance aboutit finalement imprimant des étoiles sur ses rétines et c'est avec un dernier gémissement, qu'il éjacule dans son tablier.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il ralentit le rythme lorsqu'il perçoit l'orgasme de son homme, le laissant savourer pleinement, puis il plante les derniers coups de reins, avide de lui, avide d'en finir, de soulager la tension qui culmine. Il referme les bras sur son torse et enfin, jouit dans un râle de plaisir alors qu'il se libère dans le fourreau chaud de son homme.

Puis, il le garde serré contre lui un moment, reprenant son souffle tout en posant des baisers sur sa nuque.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas lâché les cheveux de Daiki, sa seconde main se poser sur celle qui le serre. C'est avec un voile qui brouille encore sa vue qu'il fixe un point devant lui. Son souffle s'apaise doucement. Il caresse les cheveux de son homme et frissonne sous ses baisers.

« ... Ok... T'as réussi à me déconcentrer... »

Il sourit et serre la main de Daiki sur son ventre.

« C'était trop tentant, love… murmure le brun. Tu étais trop tentant… »

Daiki continue à embrasser sa nuque, apparemment réticent à le lâcher.

« Tentant ? C'est le tablier ? »

**AOMINE**

Il considère la question, pensif.

« Hm... Peut-être bien... Chelou, non ?! Je savais pas que j'avais ce fantasme ! »

Il rit un peu, caressant le ventre de son homme. Oui, il ignore pourquoi, mais Taiga en cuisine, en tablier... c'est étrangement sexy.

Taiga rigole doucement.

« Non mais à la limite si j'avais été nu dessous... Ou en sous-vêtement... Mais là bon... C'est assez banal. Mais tant mieux que ça te plaise... Tu risques de me voir souvent comme ça. »

Il se retire avec douceur et fait pivoter son homme vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Nu sous ton tablier ? » Il ponctue sa phrase de baisers sur ses lèvres. « En sous-vêtements sous ton tablier ? Est-ce que c'est... une proposition ? »

Taiga sourit entre ses baisers et se laisse faire sans broncher nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu trouverais vraiment ça sexy ?

— Je crois bien que oui... Sexy as hell... »

Il l'embrasse encore et enfin consent à s'écarter pour qu'ils puissent se rhabiller.

Taiga retire son tablier souillé et remonte son pantalon, il a quelques rougeurs sur ses joues et se mord un peu la lèvre en lui souriant.

« Ok... Je prend note.

— Parfait. Hâte de voir ça, love. »

Il lui rend son sourire et va se laver les mains, puis jette un coup d'œil à la poêle.

« On dirait que c'est prêt ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et acquiesce. Il se lave les mains lui aussi. Puis en servant les bols, il essaie de reprendre ses esprits et de chasser quelques idées qu'il a en tête après la suggestion de Daiki et de le voir nu sous son tablier ou un peu moins que nu, mais en tout cas, sexy. Il emmène les bols au salon et s'installe à côté de Daiki.

« Et... Tu as d'autres fantasmes comme ça ?

— Hm... J'en ai sûrement plein... Mais je les ai pas encore découverts ! »

Le brun lui adresse un clin d'œil et commence à manger avant de reprendre :

« Avec toi... Tous les jours je découvre un truc nouveau sur le sexe et sur mes envies...

— Ouais... On n'est pas du genre à prendre notre temps c'est sûr. Mais tant que ça te plaît... »

Il sourit à son homme en attaquant son bol et ajoute innocemment.

« J'tenterai un truc demain alors... Après le match, j'espère que ça te plaira. Oh d'ailleurs, chez toi ou chez moi demain soir ? »

Daiki lui jette un coup d'œil intrigué.

« Euh... Ça m'est égal. Tenter un truc ? Hm... Tu m'intéresses, là !

— Bah ici si tu veux bien alors... Ce sera hm... Plus pratique pour ma petite surprise. »

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil et dévore son repas. En fait, il n'est sûr de rien. Peut-être que ça ne plaira pas à Daiki mais... Il a envie de tenter le coup. Il n'a jamais osé avant de peur de recevoir des regards déplaisants. Mais il a confiance en Daiki. Au pire, il lui dira que non ça ne lui plaît pas et il saura simplement à quoi s'en tenir.

**AOMINE**

Ça l'intrigue pas mal et ça le déconcentre un peu, lui donnant une autre raison d'être impatient d'arriver au lendemain. Mais d'abord, le match !

_Ouais, sois un peu sérieux Daiki ! Le sexe, ça sera pour après !_

Il hoche la tête à ses propres pensées, et pour l'heure, choisit de se concentrer sur la nourriture.

« Ok, chez toi alors.

— Thanks love ! Hm... Demain tu veux te lever à quelle heure sachant qu'on a rendez-vous à 14h ?

— Hm... Quand j'en aurai marre de dormir ? »

Taiga rigole.

« Ok. Je te réveille au plus tard pour le déjeuner alors.

— Yep, parfait. J'adore les grasses matinées ! M'enfin... J'crois que tu t'en étais aperçu...

— Oui en effet, j'avais remarqué ! »

Taiga lui adresse un clin d'oeil et termine son bol avec appétit. Il le regarde faire, amusé, et finit également le sien.

« Comme d'hab, c'était super bon ! » s'exclame-t-il en le reposant sur la table basse.

« Thanks love. Je te ressert ? »

Taiga se lève déjà pour récupérer les bols et se diriger vers la cuisine pour a minima remplir de nouveau le sien.

« Juste un peu, s'te plaît ! Simple gourmandise ! »

Son petit ami acquiesce, il remplit les deux récipients et revient s'installer à côté de lui. Ils dévorent leurs secondes portions en discutant tranquillement, puis Taiga débarrasse.

« On se regarde un truc ?

— Pourquoi pas ! »

Il s'affale dans le canapé et attend son homme.

« J'te laisse choisir cette fois. Et j'essaierai de ne pas m'endormir ou te sauter dessus avant la fin du film.

— C'est trop gentil de ta part. Du thé ? »

Taiga commence à préparer une théière et fait bouillir de l'eau.

« Ouais j'en veux bien s'te plaît. »

**KAGAMI**

Il revient s'installer à côté de Daiki après avoir servi le thé. Il choisit un film comique histoire de se détendre avant la nuit. Il se colle bien à son homme, cherchant son contact pour apaiser sa nervosité qui commence à se réveiller alors que l'heure du coucher approche.

**AOMINE**

Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et se plonge dans le film qui le fait bien rigoler et lui fait oublier les enjeux de la journée du lendemain, du moins pendant l'heure et demie où il dure. Après quoi, il se rappelle qu'ils doivent jouer un match important et qui se révélera probablement difficile. Il a hâte, il est un peu anxieux aussi. Mais il repousse ces pensées et se tourne vers son homme :

« On va se coucher ?

— Ouais mon poulpe d'amour je crois bien qu'il est l'heure. »

Taiga lui fait un clin d'œil, mais il est clairement nerveux pour le match du lendemain, ce n'est pas de la peur mais de l'impatience.

L'appellation le fait marrer. Il s'arrache à ce canapé bien trop confortable et après un passage rapide par la salle de bain, il rejoint la chambre et se déshabille pour se mettre au lit.

Taiga le suit et après un brossage de dent et la programmation de la machine à laver le linge, il se déshabille à son tour et se glisse contre lui dans le lit. Il embrasse son cou doucement, puis ses lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur son torse.

« J'ai hâte d'y être... »

Il caresse ses cheveux pensivement. Quand il ferme les yeux, des images de basket envahissent ses paupières.

« Ouais, moi aussi... ça va être un sacré challenge...

— Ouais... C'est certain. Ils sont forts. Ça va être passionnant. J'en tremble d'anticipation...

— Sois pas trop enthousiaste, tu vas pas dormir sinon ! »

Il modifie sa position dans le lit pour enlacer son homme étroitement, et il peut sentir la nervosité affluer dans tout son corps. Il masse sa nuque pour l'apaiser.

« Et pour l'instant, dormir c'est le plus important.

— Oui... Je sais... Je sais. »

**KAGAMI**

Il enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Aomine et l'enlace doucement. Il apprécie la prise de son homme qui le paralyse un peu et cette main apaisante sur sa nuque. Il ferme les yeux et essaie d'oublier le match pour se concentrer uniquement sur son homme, sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien, sa main et son odeur.

**AOMINE**

Il continue ses caresses, se vidant lui aussi l'esprit tandis que ses doigts courent sur la nuque de son homme. Il écoute le bruit de sa respiration dans l'obscurité de la chambre, et remarque qu'elle se fait plus lente et plus profonde au fil des minutes.

Il reste éveillé un moment après que son homme se soit endormi, et peu à peu ses pensées deviennent plus confuses et il sombre dans le sommeil à son tour. Il se réveille plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit avec la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose ou d'être en retard, et chaque fois se rappelle qu'il a tout son temps, et quand vient le matin, son sommeil est redevenu profond.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello !**

**Et hop, voici le chapitre du dimanche ! Enjoy :)**

**Stella : À l'heure cette fois ! Mais on craint quand même une petite malédiction à la fin ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il ne se réveille qu'au matin quand le soleil est déjà levé, après une vérification sur le réveil posé sur le chevet, l'astre solaire est même déjà levé depuis presque deux heures. Il sourit. Ses doigts caressent doucement les flancs de son homme qui le serre toujours fermement entre ses bras protecteurs. Il sourit, pouvoir dormir aussi bien une veille de match et ne plus se réveiller aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Daiki fait vraiment des miracles.

Il savoure un moment, il respire son odeur et profite de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Puis, il pose un baiser sur son torse et se libère doucement de sa prise. Il sort de la chambre silencieusement et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il vaque à ses occupations, il sort courir ou faire des courses s'assurant de laisser un mot à son homme pour le prévenir puis il cuisine et met une machine de linge à tourner.

**AOMINE**

Il fait des rêves un peu pénibles toute la matinée. Il rêve qu'il arrive pour le match sans ses baskets. Qu'il a perdu son maillot. Que ses parents sont venus voir le match. Qu'il ne sait plus jouer au basket. Son sommeil en est de nouveau perturbé et il se réveille plusieurs fois, pour mieux se replonger dans des songes anxiogènes, si bien qu'il finit par se réveiller tout à fait et décide de se lever.

Il passe par la salle de bain d'abord, où il s'asperge le visage d'eau froide pour dissiper les mauvais rêves. Mais pour ça, le café sera encore plus efficace, alors il ressort vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Un peu de musique joue dans le salon, Taiga est en train de préparer le déjeuner. Il lève la tête en le voyant arriver.

« Hey love, bien dormi ? »

Il s'approche pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son homme et se sert un café.

« Pas trop bien... J'suis nerveux je crois pour ce soir... Et toi ?

— Oh... J'croyais que c'était plutôt moi le nerveux dans ces cas là... Moi... J'ai bien dormi en fait.

— Hm... J'suis pas sûr que ce soit le même genre de nervosité... J'ai fait des rêves à la con... Tu sais... où j'oubliais mes baskets et ce genre de trucs. »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et commence à boire son café appuyé au plan de travail. Taiga coupe la plaque de cuisson et s'approche de lui pour l'enlacer et pose un baiser dans son cou.

« Hm... Je vois... Le genre stress avant un exam... »

Il pose sa tasse et passe les bras autour de sa taille.

« Ouais... C'est exactement ça. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se colle à Daiki et presse encore ses lèvres dans son cou. Il s'imprègne de son odeur. Il remonte une main sur sa nuque qu'il masse doucement. Il s'écarte légèrement pour le regarder avant de l'embrasser tendrement

« J'espère que tu as pu te reposer un peu quand même...

— Ouais ça va je suis suffisamment en forme, mais aucun doute que je dormirai beaucoup mieux ce soir !

— Hm... J'espère que tu t'écrouleras pas dès qu'on rentrera quand même. »

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil, même s'il a cogité depuis le réveil ce matin et il se demande si finalement c'est vraiment une bonne idée de faire cette surprise à Daiki. Leur relation est encore récente. Et puis il y'a peu Daiki n'assumait pas son homosexualité et ne s'épanouissait pas sexuellement. Mais à présent qu'il a lâché sa bombe hier soir, il peut difficilement se défiler.

« En tout cas, j'ai préparé un bon déjeuner pour prendre des forces. Ce sera prêt dans une petite demi-heure. »

Le brun hoche la tête, replongeant le nez dans son café.

« Ok, cool. Dans ce cas je finis ça et puis j'vais passer sous la douche après. Et t'inquiète à mon avis avec l'adrénaline du match... qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, j'pense pas que j'vais m'effondrer juste après... »

Il s'écarte doucement de son homme après avoir poser un dernier baiser dans son cou et il retourne à ses préparatifs culinaires.

« On va gagner ! J'ai déjà reçu des sms... Ils sont tous encore une fois réunis pour mater le match. Enfin Sauf Midorima apparemment il bosse.

— Ah ouais ? Bon... Faut pas les décevoir alors. »

**AOMINE**

Comme la première fois, il a un sentiment ambivalent à l'idée que ses amis regardent le match. À la fois, ça lui fait très plaisir... à la fois, ça a tendance à lui mettre la pression. En plus, il se rappelle qu'avec tout ça, il n'a pas pris le temps de parler avec Tetsu. Intrigué quand même, il part à la recherche de son téléphone pour voir s'il a des messages.

[Ryota — 02h03]

Tu vas tout déchirer demain ! J'ai trop hâte de voir ça. Fais un bisous (chaste) à Kagami pour moi.

[Satsu - 19h30]

Je pense fort à toi ! Bonne chance à toi et à Taiga.

[Tetsu - 19h20]

Bonjour Aomine-kun. Je sais que tu es très occupé, mais tu pourrais m'appeler de temps en temps. Bon courage pour demain.

Son cœur bat un peu plus vite à la lecture de ces messages. Il se mordille la lèvre nerveusement et retourne dans la cuisine avec son téléphone.

« Satsu nous souhaite bonne chance, annonce-t-il. Et tu as un bisous, entre parenthèse, chaste, de la part de Ryota.

— Ah ah... Ok. Tu peux retourner le bisous à Kise de ma part... Hm... Et tu as reçu un message de Kuroko ?

— Ouais... Il se plaint que je l'appelle pas. Mais me souhaite quand même bon courage.

— Il m'a dit la même chose... C'est vrai que j'ai pas pris le temps de l'appeler ni Tatsuya d'ailleurs. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se focalise sur la préparation du repas. Il n'a pas osé appeler ses deux amis parce qu'il n'a pas envie de leur mentir. Mais il comprend que Daiki ait besoin de temps pour en discuter avec Kuroko. Ce n'est pas une discussion facile après tout ce temps, et il a compris à quel point Daiki l'appréhende surtout avec leur meilleur ami commun. Il ne lui en veut pas, il a lui même des discussions qu'il reporte depuis déjà trop longtemps.

**AOMINE**

Pas pris le temps ? Lui a plutôt évité la discussion. En fait... Ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas appelé son vieil ami. Parce qu'il n'y a pas Tetsuya qui sait disparaître. Il y a trop de non-dits entre eux, depuis trop longtemps, et il a lâchement supposé que Tetsuya finirait par l'oublier et qu'ils n'auraient jamais à parler des raisons pour lesquelles leur amitié avait tourné court.

Il s'efforce cependant de chasser ces pensées, aujourd'hui n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Il doit se concentrer et n'avoir que le match à l'esprit. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, évidemment, mais il faut qu'il essaie. Il termine son café et s'éclipse pour prendre sa douche, en espérant que ça contribue à lui remettre les idées en place.

**KAGAMI**

Du coin de l'oeil il le regarde s'éloigner. Le silence de Daiki l'inquiète et génère un pincement à son estomac. Il sait que ces mots ont ramené des pensées négatives dans la tête de son homme. ll l'a senti dans son silence lourd, dans ses épaules tendues dans son regard sombre tourné vers ses pensées intérieures. Il hésite, regarde l'heure et le repas. Il ne veut pas laisser la situation comme ça. Il a l'impression que ça fait partie de ces petites choses qui pèsent à ne pas être dites. Il ne peut pas aider son homme il le sait, c'est une route qu'il doit prendre seul, mais il peut le soutenir et essayer de le rassurer... Et surtout il ne veut pas que Daiki se mette la pression. Il coupe la cuisson, couvre et il file vers la salle de bain. Il appuie sur la poignet de la porte se demandant s'il va trouver porte close.

**AOMINE**

Il n'a pas verrouillé la porte et il est en train de se déshabiller pour aller sous la douche. Torse nu, il se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Hey... Tu veux reprendre une seconde douche ou tu viens juste pour mater ?!

— J'pensais juste t'accompagner sous la douche... »

Taiga referme la porte et s'approche de lui pour l'enlacer.

« Enfin... Si tu en as envie... »

Il en reste un peu perplexe, puisqu'il était en train de préparer le déjeuner juste une minute avant, mais ne fait pas de remarque.

« Ok », acquiesce-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

« T'avais l'air... Préoccupé... J'avais envie de t'apporter un peu de réconfort... Si t'as envie de parler... Ou pas... Comme tu veux... Et p'tet que tu préfères une douche solitaire. »

Taiga inspire doucement son odeur le nez plongé dans son cou.

« Ah... C'est gentil. Ça va. C'est juste... j'pensais à Tetsu, et ça a toujours tendance à me filer le cafard. J'pense... que tu sais pourquoi. Mais c'est rien... Je sais qu'il faut qu'on discute un de ces jours... Mais c'est pas aujourd'hui ! »

Il se détache de son homme pour terminer de se déshabiller et entre dans la douche.

« Non. Je sais bien. »

Taiga se déshabille aussi et le rejoint se glissant dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Ses lèvres se posent aussitôt sur sa nuque et ses bras le serrent tendrement contre lui.

« Mais aujourd'hui... Je peux quand même te réconforter et te changer les idées. »

Il se détend à son contact mais ça a aussi pour effet de faire remonter ses émotions. Il déglutit et se tend un peu plus avant d'expliquer d'une voix basse, presque couverte par le bruit de l'eau qui ricoche sur le carrelage :

« En fait... À part par SMS, j'lui ai pas parlé depuis que j'ai quitté le Japon. C'est le cas de pas mal de gens... Dont mes parents, d'ailleurs. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Je les ai appelés une fois. Pour leur dire que j'avais une copine. Ils m'ont juste demandé quand est-ce que je rentrais. J'ai dit que je savais pas... après ça, pareil, c'était juste deux-trois échanges écrits. Alors c'est vrai que... hors le stress genre exam... avant un match important, j'ai malheureusement tendance à penser à ces trucs-là. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a conscience qu'il ne sait pas tout ce que son homme a traversé. Qu'est-ce qui fait que lorsqu'il a quitté le Japon il a voulu couper les ponts avec Kuroko et ses parents et... d'autres ? Il caresse doucement le ventre de son homme d'un geste apaisant, légèrement massant. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou et le tient serré contre lui. D'une voix basse il murmure.

« Pourquoi tu ne les as pas appelés ? Qu'est ce que tu essayais de fuir ?

— Leur désapprobation, leur déception, mon sentiment de pas être à la hauteur. J'me suis dit que si j'arrivais à quelque chose ici avec le basket, ça réparerait peut-être un peu tout ça. Maintenant, je sais pas... J'suis pas arrivé à un point où j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mes preuves... Juste un commencement, peut-être. Mais j'avoue que même si j'ai le mal du pays... La distance rend certaines choses plus faciles. »

Il écoute son homme attentivement. Il le laisse parler et ne pose qu'une petite question pour le laisser s'exprimer sans perturber le fil de sa pensée.

« Lesquelles ?

— J'y pense moins souvent... J'ai moins l'impression d'être redevable... En gros, j'oublie. »

Il ferme les yeux et presse ses lèvres sur son épaule, il n'aime pas entendre son homme parler comme ça. Il a envie de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il n'a déçu personne, qu'il est une belle personne et qu'il n'a pas de honte à avoir sur ses choix et ses décisions. Mais il a peur que ces mots n'aient pas l'impact voulu. Il ne sait pas ce que Daiki a vécu, il ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il a ressenti, il ne connaît pas ses parents. Malgré son sentiment d'impuissance, il est soulagé et rassuré que Daiki lui parle, qu'il ne s'enferme pas et ne s'enfuit pas. Il prend le gel douche et commence à le laver doucement.

« Il s'est passé quoi avec Kuroko ? »

**AOMINE**

Il laisse filer quelques instants, juste à sentir les doigts savonneux de son homme courir sur sa peau nue, puisant du réconfort dans cette caresse.

« J'ai jamais réparé ce que j'avais brisé avec lui. C'est probablement la personne que j'ai le plus déçue. Ça fait longtemps déjà. J'me suis toujours senti coupable mais maintenant... Même si j'ai envie de retrouver ce qu'on avait... j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit impossible. J'ai juste laissé le temps passer... En fait... J'ai été assez surpris qu'il m'envoie un message. J'pensais qu'il aurait lâché l'affaire depuis le temps. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« J'comprends juste pas pourquoi il y tient tellement. J'dis pas que tout est cassé entre nous, juste... Je sais pas comment rectifier le tir avec lui. Alors... j'avais vaguement espéré qu'il m'oublie, j'imagine. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se doutait de la réponse de son homme, ils en avaient parlé un peu. Mais il avait craint que quelque chose d'autre encore s'était produire. Il comprend qu'après son départ du Japon, malgré leur victoire qui avait ramené un peu Aomine à la vie, les choses n'ont pas changé entre eux. Pourtant lors de ses discussions avec Kuroko celui-ci semblait content que Daiki aille mieux et soit un peu plus lui-même... Il s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour lui. Mais jamais il n'en avait voulu à son ami pour les événements qui s'étaient produits au collège. Sur le moment oui il avait été en colère contre ses amis, mais après il avait surtout compris la détresse de Daiki et pleuré son ami. Kuroko éprouvait aussi beaucoup de culpabilité de cette époque, de ne pas avoir vu les choses venir, de ne pas avoir su aidé Daiki, de l'avoir abandonné contrairement à Momoi qui lui était restée fidèle jusqu'au bout.

« Kuroko est un mec buté et persévérant... Il n'abandonne jamais. Il se sent coupable de t'avoir abandonné une fois... Il le refera pas. Désolé Dai... Mais entre lui et moi t'es tombé sur des mecs qui te laisseront pas fuir si facilement. »

Il continue de le laver avec douceur, il masse son dos, caresse ses flancs.

« Je peux pas répondre pour Kuroko... Même si j'ai des éléments de réponse, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi au lycée et même après. On échangeait toujours un petit mot sur toi, sur ta carrière, sur tes résultats... Kuroko te considère toujours comme un ami cher. » Il rigole un peu « J'en étais jaloux même un peu. Et je sais qu'il n'était pas déçu... Pas de toi en tout cas. De lui-même peut-être... Il ressent beaucoup de culpabilité... Mais j'crois que t'as besoin d'entendre ça de sa bouche. Pas de la mienne.. Comme lui il aurait sûrement besoin que tu lui dises de pas se sentir coupable. Parce que j'ai jamais réussi à le convaincre du contraire. »

Il profite de se mettre face à son homme et lui sourit. Il pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu crains cette discussion. Et j'ai pas de leçon à te donner là dessus... Et je vais pas te dire que ça se passera bien. Parce que je sais que tu en es convaincu aussi, Kuroko est un type bien et il t'aime alors ça ira... Mais ouais ça va pas être une discussion simple et ça risque d'être bouleversant... Mais t'es pas tout seul maintenant Dai. Je serais là pour t'aider à gérer ça... »

Il masse doucement ses épaules et sa nuque et vient se coller à lui.

**AOMINE**

Les paroles de son homme le surprennent. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée.

« Merci... Tu sais... quand t'attends trop longtemps pour dire que t'es désolé... Ça devient de plus en plus dur. Mais je... j'avais aucune idée qu'il se sentait coupable... Parce qu'il a vraiment aucune raison pour ça... C'est moi qui l'ai laissé tomber, pas l'inverse. Je lui ai dit des trucs... qui lui laissaient pas le choix. Un peu comme j'ai fait avec toi quand j'ai rompu avec Lola... »

Il soupire, gagné par ces regrets poignants qui parfois encore aujourd'hui l'empêchent de dormir la nuit.

« Mais j'en resterai pas là... Je sais que ça fait partie des trucs que je dois régler... que j'ai décidé de régler », rectifie-t-il doucement.

Cette nouvelle page de sa vie, il ne veut pas l'écrire comme l'ancienne. C'est sa seconde chance... Taiga lui a prouvé que la fatalité qui lui semblait imprégner son existence n'était réelle que parce qu'il y croyait tellement... il s'y raccrochait, presque. Mais il n'a plus besoin de ça.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit, massant toujours la nuque de Daiki. Il pose son front doucement contre le sien et pose de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues et ses pommettes. Il caresse doucement sa joue.

« Je sais love. Et je sais que c'est difficile… Mais j'ai aucun doute que tu vas y arriver… Que vous allez y arriver… »

Le brun relève les yeux vers lui.

« Merci, Taiga... Merci de toujours croire en moi. »

**AOMINE**

Il l'enlace et le serre contre lui, le cœur un peu plus léger. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Taiga trouve toujours comment l'apaiser. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et s'imprègne de sa présence réconfortante. Tous les jours, semble-t-il, il a un peu plus besoin de lui. A mesure qu'il s'ouvre à lui, qu'il se confie à lui, il lui devient indispensable. Mais il l'accepte. Ça ne l'effraie plus.

**KAGAMI**

Il remonte sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il caresse doucement et embrasse sa tempe à plusieurs reprises. Il n'ajoute rien de plus et se contente de le garder tendrement contre lui quelques longues minutes. Puis doucement, il souffle.

« Il va falloir qu'on aille manger love... »

Le brun acquiesce et embrasse ses lèvres.

« Ok, alors je vais faire ce que j'étais venu faire à la base : me laver ! »

Il l'embrasse encore et lui sourit.

« Thanks love. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler de ça.

— De rien... J'suis content que tu l'aies fait. »

Il prend le shampooing et le lui donne.

« Et ça va je t'ai mâché le travail. Te reste plus que les cheveux. Je te laisse finir. Je vais terminer de préparer le repas. »

Il l'embrasse encore une fois et quitte la douche à contrecœur malgré tout.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en le regardant partir et entreprend donc de terminer de se laver. Il n'avait même pas vraiment conscience de la façon dont tout ça lui pesait avant d'en parler avec Taiga. Et son homme lui a donné un peu d'espoir, un précieux espoir. De pouvoir arranger les choses et effacer les ardoises. Quand il sort de la douche, il prend son portable et envoie un petit message à Tetsu :

[Moi — 12h34]

Yo, Tetsu. Merci pour ton message, ça fait plaisir. J'suis prêt à cartonner ce soir. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler avant. J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire... Je t'appelle ce week-end.

Il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas et ne se met pas un objectif clair et précis. Prendre la décision de l'appeler lui noue un peu l'estomac, mais il sait que c'est le bon choix. Un peu rasséréné, il enfile rapidement des vêtements et rejoint son homme dans la cuisine.

Taiga est déjà en train de servir les bols et semble un peu nerveux à présent.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche un peu love. Faudrait pas qu'on arrive encore une fois en retard... »

Il se rapproche et pose une main caressante sur ses reins.

« Manger vite c'est pas un problème ! Surtout pas pour toi ! »

Il rigole un peu et embrasse tendrement sa joue.

« Baka! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit même si son homme a raison, et il pose les bols sur la table avant de commencer à manger.

« J'ai hâte de jouer. » justifie-t-il alors que sa jambe bouge nerveusement.

Ils mangent rapidement comme promis et arrivent avec juste cinq minutes d'avance devant le gymnase au grand soulagement de Taiga. Comme la veille, ils entrent ensemble dans le vestiaire en saluant leurs coéquipiers.

**AOMINE**

Comme la dernière fois, l'ambiance est électrique, mais enthousiaste. Leurs coéquipiers ne semblent pas spécialement surpris de les voir arriver ensemble.

Maintenant qu'il est sur place, sa nervosité s'apaise un peu. Plus le temps de ressasser, c'est le moment de se concentrer pour la préparation et le dernier briefing. D'ailleurs, il aime bien ces moments-là, ces heures précédant le match dont il profite pour faire le vide et se plonger dans le bon état d'esprit, mettant toutes ses préoccupations de côté et ne se consacrant qu'à affûter ses réflexes et chauffer ses muscles.

Aujourd'hui, même s'il a besoin de calme pour se centrer sur lui-même, il n'a pas la même distance avec Taiga que la dernière fois. Il lui adresse fréquemment des sourires encourageants et n'a plus cette appréhension de s'adresser à lui de façon trop familière, ou même de le toucher d'une façon qui pourrait mener à des spéculations sur la nature de leur relation. S'être débarrassé de cette angoisse le fait se sentir plus léger et plus libre, et l'aide à se concentrer sur le match à venir.

**KAGAMI**

Il est surpris. Il avait eu cru qu'Aomine serait distant quoiqu'il arrive avant un match comme il l'avait évoqué la fois précédente. Mais étrangement, même s'il semble de plus en plus perdu dans ses pensées à mesure que le match approche, il a l'impression d'exister pour Aomine. Ils échangent pourtant que quelques mots, regards ou sourires, rien de phénoménal puisqu'ils sont de toute façon l'un comme l'autre, et comme tous leurs coéquipiers déjà dans le match, mais cela suffit à le sentir plus proche de lui et moins distant

L'heure approche et sa nervosité habituelle augmente elle aussi. Dernier point avec le coach avant le départ. Sa jambe tremble alors qu'il écoute avec sérieux ses dernières recommandations.

**AOMINE**

Ils quittent le gymnase un quart d'heure plus tard, fin prêts et gonflés à bloc pour en découdre. Le trajet lui semble long, il se mordille le pouce et regarde le paysage défiler derrière les vitres sans vraiment le voir. Des émotions contradictoires se bousculent en lui, mais il les laisse faire. Il est suffisamment calme pour pouvoir les mettre de côté quand le moment sera venu.

En arrivant sur les lieux, il cède à une impulsion et entraîne Taiga dans un coin isolé. Là, il le regarde un bref instant puis l'enlace en le serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime. Ça va le faire. Tu vas être génial comme d'habitude. On va prendre notre pied. J'avais envie de te le dire avant d'y aller. »

**KAGAMI**

Il est clairement étonné par cette petite tirade mais aussi touché. Il sourit et enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Daiki et agrippe son vêtement pour le serrer aussi contre lui.

« Merci love… Toi aussi tu vas être génial. Ça va être génial. J'suis content d'être là avec toi. »

Il profite de l'étreinte pour respirer son odeur alors que son nez caresse son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il se recule et lui sourit, puis embrasse ses lèvres une dernière fois. Pour un peu, il aurait l'impression de partir à la guerre ! Cela dit, c'est bien un genre de combat qui va se jouer, un combat qui ne demande pas que du talent, mais aussi un mental d'acier. Et pour ça il a aussi besoin de l'énergie et de la présence de son homme, car c'est avec lui qu'il va gagner aujourd'hui.

Finalement, il rompt l'étreinte et ils se rendent aux vestiaires pour rejoindre les autres.

Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine, mais il se sent paradoxalement étrangement calme. Comme s'il avait fait la paix avec lui-même juste avant d'entrer sur ce terrain. Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au match.

**KAGAMI**

Il a une impression étrange après cette étreinte. Clairement ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Il en avait besoin honnêtement du contact de son homme pour apaiser un peu sa nervosité. Est-ce que Daiki l'avait senti ? Il lui posera la question plus tard, l'heure n'est plus à ces considérations. Mais quand il s'installe dans le vestiaire sa jambe bouge un peu moins et il se sent un peu plus prêt mais aussi un peu plus impatient d'entrer sur le terrain. D'ailleurs quand le coach annonce l'équipe de début de jeu dont Daiki fait partie mais pas lui, il est clairement frustré. Mais, il se console en se disant qu'il pourra admirer son homme jouer. Il a toujours aimé regarder Daiki évoluer sur le terrain.

Ils entrent sur le parquet après le spectacle d'avant match. Ils saluent les adversaires et les équipes se mettent en place. Il s'installe sur un banc et regarde Daiki il lui adresse un sourire léger mais confiant, il est sur le banc mais il est avec lui.

**AOMINE**

Il se place sur le terrain, souple sur ses appuis, prêt à passer à l'action en une fraction de seconde. Comme avant chaque match, il se fait une sorte de prière où il passe mentalement en revue toutes les personnes qui comptent pour lui, pour se rassurer et se donner de la force. Il termine en jetant un coup d'œil sur le banc, parce que Taiga, il n'a pas besoin de l'imaginer, il est bien là près de lui.

Puis, il inspire et expire lentement, un œil sur l'arbitre. Les dernières secondes semblent s'écouler au ralenti. Les encouragements du public paraissent lui parvenir de loin, comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau. Il observe la trajectoire du ballon lors de la mise en jeu, il voit du coin de l'œil ses coéquipiers se mettre en mouvement. La stratégie de ce début de match, c'est de frapper fort. Pas de prudence excessive, pas d'analyse de l'adversaire, pas de temps mort pour prendre la température. L'idée est de porter un coup au moral de l'équipe adverse. Ça suppose une prise de risque, difficile alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore dans le rythme du match, mais il est prêt pour la démonstration de force.

Les passes sont rapides et extrêmement bien coordonnées, presque comme s'ils avaient joué ensemble toute leur vie. Il réceptionne le ballon près du panier et bondit sans attendre, empêchant la défense de lui prendre la balle en pivotant sur lui-même en plein vol, et il lui reste encore assez d'élan pour dunker avec énergie. Les deux premiers points sont marqués, dans les dix premières secondes de match. Ils espèrent tous que ça va donner le ton !

**KAGAMI**

La tension est à son comble. Malgré le coup d'éclat de son homme de tout début de match, les Spurs ne se sont pas laissés impressionner. Leur jeu collectif est remarquable, l'équipe extrêmement soudée et même si de leur côté, ils ont aussi un très bon jeu ensemble, ils sont plus jeunes et se connaissent un peu moins.

Le coach demande un temps mort. Il se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas simples. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Daiki.

« Sois plus offensif et plus individualiste. Je sais que c'est pas ce qu'on te demande d'habitude mais nous devons aller à l'encontre de ce qu'ils attendent. Mais... N'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul sur le terrain. Certains peuvent t'aider. »

Il se tourne vers les autres joueurs pour leur demander de donner un maximum de balles à Daiki pour qu'il marque. Sur le banc Taiga est nerveux il a envie d'entrer lui aussi dans la danse. Il sait que la stratégie est de les faire jouer ensemble plus tard, c'est un atout qu'ils veulent se garder en réserve. Néanmoins, il a des fourmis dans les jambes et envie d'en découdre.

Il se tourne vers Jake qui a posé sa main sur son épaule. Le capitaine garde les yeux rivés sur le terrain, très concentré.

« Tiens toi prêt. Dans cinq minutes tu remplaces Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

De retour sur le terrain, il esquisse un sourire féroce. Ils veulent lâcher la panthère ? Parfait. Il croise le regard de plusieurs joueurs adverses. Certains lui rendent son sourire, comme s'ils avaient compris qu'il les mettait tous personnellement au défi. L'adrénaline se précipite dans ses veines, l'excitation fourmille dans ses jambes.

Il se ramasse sur lui-même et part dans une détente de sprinteur dès que le ballon atterrit dans ses mains. Il contourne plusieurs joueurs qui tentent vainement de l'arrêter, trouvant systématiquement la faille. Il se fait des passes à lui-même par-dessus l'épaule d'un défenseur, entre ses jambes, partout où c'est possible, sa rapidité l'avantage et son habileté lui permet de se précipiter sans perdre en précision. Face à la défense sous le panier, il n'hésite pas, fait brusquement demi-tour et lance le ballon dans son dos sans regarder. Comme personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il tire dans cette position, personne n'essaie de contrer le tir, du moins, pas à temps.

Il ne se retourne même pas pour regarder la balle rentrer. Il préfère se repositionner immédiatement pour passer à la suite des hostilités, son regard et son sourire annonçant :

« Ça, c'est mon basket, les gars. Deal with it. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit impressionné et fier de voir la démonstration de son petit ami. Daiki est le meilleur, pour lui c'est et ça a toujours été incontestable. Même leurs coéquipiers à côté de lui sont impressionnés par sa vitesse et sa dextérité. Les Spurs redoublent de vigilance. Les actions de Daiki brisant les schémas attendus, ils sont déstabilisés et contraints de revoir leur tactique.

Daiki enchaîne plusieurs belles actions comme celle-là et quand c'est enfin à son tour d'entrer sur le terrain pour prendre la relève de son homme ils ont une solide avance. Il compte bien maintenir et creuser encore l'écart.

Jake appelle.

« Daiki ! On change ! »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce et sort du terrain en nage, tapant dans la main de Taiga au passage et lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de regagner le banc où il s'éponge le visage dans une serviette et se désaltère abondamment. Ce début de match a été particulièrement intense et s'ils voulaient conserver la pression sur l'équipe adverse, c'était exactement le bon moment pour le faire sortir.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre, il prend le temps d'observer autour de lui. Il frémit un peu en reconnaissant d'anciennes stars du basket sur les gradins. Il y a un rappeur célèbre aussi, mais bon, ça il s'en fiche un peu. Il parcourt du regard les tribunes, se demandant si le père de Taiga est là quelque part. Puis, il reporte son attention sur le terrain et plisse les yeux, presque aussi concentré que s'il s'y trouvait toujours.

**KAGAMI**

Le coach sait qu'il n'a pas les mêmes atouts que Daiki néanmoins, ils ne changent pas la stratégie tout de suite, histoire de maintenir la pression encore sur les adversaires. Et grâce à quelques techniques empruntées à Daiki, Taiga surprend les adversaires qui étaient pourtant soulagés de voir l'autre Japonais sortir. Cependant comme il n'a pas les talents de Kise pour copier les talents d'autrui, il revient à des techniques qui lui sont plus propres et qui se basent plus sur l'entraide sur le terrain.

Les Spurs doivent de nouveau changer leur tactique, mais se recentrent sur une méthode qui leur est plus familière. Les échanges sont plus équilibrés dans cette phase de jeu, mais Taiga parvint à maintenir l'avance obtenu par son homme en ne ratant aucun des paniers qu'il a la possibilité de mettre. Quand la fin du premier quart temps est sifflé, les Lakers mènent le jeu.

**AOMINE**

Les joueurs quittent le terrain et se laissent tomber sur les bancs. Ce premier quart temps ne leur a laissé aucun répit, mais l'enthousiasme est palpable, même si la tension a encore nettement augmenté. Maintenant, il s'agit de pousser leur avantage, mais il existe un risque certain pour que les Spurs remontent au score dans le deuxième quart temps.

Tandis que tout le monde se réunit autour du coach et du capitaine pour le brief sur la suite, il se rapproche de Taiga, pose une main sur son épaule et lui glisse à l'oreille :

« T'as grave assuré. »

**KAGAMI**

Il tourne la tête vers lui et sourit.

« J'ai fait que maintenir ce que tu as arraché avec talent. Je suis fier de toi... »

C'est peut-être un peu idiot comme phrase mais c'est ce qu'il ressent. Il est fier. Fier de ce que son homme accomplit, fier d'être son petit ami, fier de pouvoir jouer à ses côtés.

Le sourire aux lèvres il reporte son attention sur le coach et le capitaine, attentif. Pour ce deuxième quart temps, il est prévu que ni lui ni Daiki ne rentre. Ils ont suffisamment d'avance pour les laisser en réserve pour le moment.

**AOMINE**

La stratégie lui convient, même s'il sait qu'il va ronger son frein à rester sur le banc à regarder ses coéquipiers jouer. C'est un peu différent lorsque Taiga est sur le terrain, parce qu'il éprouve comme une connexion entre eux, un peu comme s'il vivait l'action à travers lui. Mais ce match s'annonce difficile et il est hors de question de se reposer sur leurs lauriers.

Il reprend place sur le banc à côté de Taiga alors que leurs coéquipiers rejoignent le parquet.

« Moi aussi je suis fier de toi », murmure-t-il avec un léger sourire, les yeux toujours rivés sur le terrain.

**KAGAMI**

C'est quelques mots lui font vraiment chauds au coeur. Pas qu'il en doutait, mais c'est toujours bon de se l'entendre dire. Il murmure un remerciement à son homme, et lui aussi reste concentré sur le match.

Le jeu est rapide et sans pitié. Les Spurs remontent doucement le score. Il aimerait entrer sur le terrain pour aider son équipe, sa jambe se remet à trembler nerveusement.

**AOMINE**

Ça lui fait drôle d'être là, assis sur le banc à regarder leur équipe jouer à côté de Taiga. Il a envie de lui prendre la main, ou de la poser sur cette jambe qui ne veut pas s'arrêter de bouger. Au lieu de ça, il se penche à son oreille et murmure :

« Arrête d'être aussi nerveux. Tu retourneras sur le terrain bien assez tôt. Et si t'as besoin de te détendre, t'as qu'à penser à ce qu'on va faire ce soir ! J'espère une soirée... pimentée. »

Il lui adresse un sourire et reporte son attention sur le match.

**KAGAMI**

Instantanément, sa jambe arrête de bouger, tout son corps se trouve immobilisé. Il reste choqué par les mots de son homme. Il tourne doucement la tête vers lui et le regarde éberlué.

« Baka ! »

Il rougit et retourne son attention sur le terrain, son cerveau carburant à toute vitesse. Une soirée pimentée... Evidemment, Daiki n'a pas oublié. C'est un autre genre de nervosité qui le prend. Il marmonne.

« T'emballe pas trop... Peut-être que ça te plaira pas... »

**AOMINE**

Il rigole, Taiga est tellement facile à déstabiliser, il pourrait vite y prendre goût. Comme il y a du bruit autour et que de toute façon, il parle en japonais, il poursuit sur sa lancée :

« Hm, c'est toujours une possibilité, mais j'y crois pas trop. Et je suis curieux et impatient, maintenant. Et même plutôt excité. Mais faudrait pas que je sois trop excité, parce que même si c'est bientôt la mi-temps... J'aurai sûrement pas le temps de soulager la tension... »

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit et il s'imagine très bien son homme dans sa tenue des Lakers là avec une belle érection et même... ça ne le laisse pas non plus indifférent parce que cette représentation est vraiment très érotique. Il déglutit son ventre se contracte sous l'excitation. Il sait qu'il se laisse avoir beaucoup trop facilement quand Daiki lui dit ce genre de chose mais il ne peut pas rester stoïque à ses provocations. Il se passe une main sur le visage pour essayer de chasser les images érotiques que les mots de son homme font naître dans sa tête. Il déglutit.

« Si tu continues... J'vais devoir aussi soulager la tension... »

Il lui jette un regard brûlant.

« Et j'aurai aucun scrupule à prendre un peu de temps pour te baiser rapidement dans les chiottes. »

**AOMINE**

Il écarquille les yeux, ébahi à son tour. Le voilà pris à son propre jeu en quelques secondes ! Et l'idée est beaucoup trop tentante. Le sang lui monte au visage... et dans une autre partie de son anatomie.

« Oh, fuck... Really ?!

— C'est très tentant en tout cas... »

Taiga lui adresse un rapide regard, mais essaie de rester concentrer sur le match. Sauf que clairement la tension de son corps indique à Daiki qu'il pense à autre chose.

« Faudrait juste pouvoir s'assurer de pas te blesser... On a une deuxième mi-temps à assurer et je compte pas la bâcler... Et je sais que toi non plus... »

Il réfléchit, le cœur battant à la perspective de s'envoyer en l'air clandestinement et en vitesse avant de retourner sur le terrain. Puis, son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il trouve sa solution. Même s'il parle toujours en japonais, et il a le réflexe de se pencher vers Taiga pour chuchoter :

« On aura qu'à piquer son huile de massage au kiné ! Ça fera office de lubrifiant ! »

**KAGAMI**

Son ventre se contracte violemment et son érection achève de se faire belle. Il n'a pas pensé une seconde que Daiki aurait une solution. La perspective était tentante mais restait comme un fantasme inaccessible presque tabou même. Maintenant, les choses prennent une toute autre dimension et un désir violent lui comprime la poitrine.

Sa gorge est serrée. Il regarde le match, mais ne voit plus vraiment ce qui s'y passe. Après une minute de silence, il murmure.

« Ok. »

Il n'a conscience que d'une chose, il ne faut surtout pas que Jake les surprenne sinon, ils vont se faire défoncer. Et en même temps, cette perspective ne fait qu'accentuer le côté interdit et excitant du truc.

**AOMINE**

Ce petit mot le surprend, il s'attendait un peu à ce que Taiga refuse... Mais il est content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il est un peu nerveux maintenant, et il n'arrive plus à détacher ces pensées de la mi-temps qui approche. Subtiliser l'huile de massage ne sera pas trop difficile. Il repère le sac pas loin, il la prendra l'air de rien en passant quand ils rentreront aux vestiaires. Il a presque envie de rire, il a l'impression qu'ils sont deux gamins qui préparent un mauvais coup. Mais si tout se passe bien... Sûr qu'ils seront hyper remontés pour jouer la suite du match ! Il jette de fréquents coups d'œil au chrono, et se dit que finalement, vu leur actuelle déconcentration, ce n'est pas plus mal que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait été appelé à jouer pour le deuxième quart temps !

**KAGAMI**

Il est de nouveau nerveux. Sa jambe s'est remise à bouger mais cette fois ce n'est pas l'issue du match qui génère cette agitation, mais bien la perspective de la mi-temps clandestine. Il regarde les secondes s'écouler et le score. Les Spurs sont remontés mais rien de critique qui amènerait le coach à le faire rentrer, parce que là honnêtement il a plus du tout la tête au basket. Et même si c'est risqué, même si c'est clairement pas une bonne idée. Il a conscience que s'il n'assouvit pas ça, il risque d'être bon à rien pour la seconde mi-temps, il est impératif qu'il libère cette tension. Les secondes défilent et à mesure que la mi-temps se rapproche il a l'impression que son coeur se décide à accélérer aussi sa course. Et soudain, le buzzer de fin de période retentit. Il se lève aussitôt, l'esprit embrumé. Il regarde son homme avec la flamme de désir et il se penche à son oreille.

« J'suis trop nerveux... J'me sens pas bien... J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes... »

Il se lève et s'excuse auprès de ses coéquipiers et il se dépêche de filer.

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde partir et déglutit avec difficulté. Son cœur se met à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se lève comme si de rien n'était, chope la bouteille de "lubrifiant" au passage et la glisse dans la poche de son short. Puis, dans le couloir, il annonce :

« J'vais voir si tout est ok pour Taiga. Des fois il est un peu... trop nerveux. Et en général j'arrive à le calmer. »

Il se tait avant de dire des bêtises et s'efforce de ne pas trop croiser le regard de ses coéquipiers, puis il file à l'anglaise pour rejoindre son homme aux toilettes.

Jake regarde Daiki partir surpris. Mais il ne le retient, il les briefera quand ils reviendront.

**KAGAMI**

Il est penché au-dessus d'un lavabo, il a chaud et est extrêmement tendu, son coeur cogne violemment dans sa poitrine et fait bourdonner ses oreilles. Il n'est pas seul, et se badigeonne le visage et le cou d'eau en attendant que l'autre gars s'en aille.

Il fait mine de s'enfermer dans une cabine quand l'autre se lave les mains.

**AOMINE**

Il croise un gars qui sort des toilettes quand il arrive. Il entre, puis referme la porte derrière lui et s'appuie dessus. Il prend un instant pour apaiser sa nervosité et inspire profondément, puis appelle d'une voix un peu incertaine :

« Taiga, t'es là ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il soupire de soulagement en entendant la voix de son homme. Il ouvre la porte de la cabine où il s'est planqué et lui fait signe de le rejoindre.

Le brun traverse rapidement la distance qui les sépare et verrouille la porte avant de le regarder, les yeux luisants d'excitation et de nervosité. Il sort le flacon de sa poche et le brandit triomphant :

« J'ai le graal ! Personne m'a vu ! »

Il l'embrasse avidement en le plaquant contre la parois et pressant son érection contre la sienne.

« J'savais que j'pouvais compter sur toi... »

Il sourit et s'écarte.

« Va falloir être silencieux love... »

Il déglutit, ça va être dur pour eux deux. Il récupère le flacon et il fait glisser le short et le caleçon de son homme pour dévoiler sa verge tendu. Il a sourire carnassier.

« Tellement sexy... »

Mais il n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois puis il se met à genoux devant lui et pose ses lèvres sur son sexe alors qu'il ouvre le flacon pour lubrifier ses doigts.

**AOMINE**

Il soupire au contact de ses lèvres, il a l'impression d'être brûlant, terriblement impatient, comme si faire l'amour était une question de vie ou de mort à cet instant. Oui, être silencieux ne va pas être chose aisée... Par contre, pour la rapidité, il a comme l'intuition que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

**KAGAMI**

La seule chose sur laquelle il ne peut pas se précipiter c'est sur la préparation de son homme, alors en commençant à dévorer son sexe avec gourmandise, il s'attèle à le préparer avec précaution. Il cercle son intimité de ses doigts luisant d'huile de massage.

**AOMINE**

La prochaine fois qu'il verra le kiné s'approcher de lui avec ce flacon à la main, ça va très certainement lui faire une drôle d'impression ! Cette pensée traverse rapidement son esprit tandis qu'il frémit sous les caresses de son homme, mordant le dos de sa main pour étouffer un gémissement.

Ils ne devraient pas faire ça ici, pas maintenant, et peut-être pour cette raison même, il a l'impression d'être particulièrement sensible sous les doigts et la bouche de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il serre ses lèvres autour de son sexe qu'il aspire en creusant ses joues. Il le savoure doucement. Il est fébrile et brûle d'impatience, pourtant il reste prudent dans ses mouvements. Heureusement, Daiki se détend rapidement sous ses doigts et en jouant plus goulûment sur sa verge, il le pénètre doucement. La chaleur de son intimité autour de ses doigts, fait monter d'un cran son envie de plonger et de préférence sauvagement en lui. Il ferme les yeux pour essayer de se calmer et se libère un peu de son impatience en le suçant plus vigoureusement. Il s'évertue à le préparer méthodiquement.

**AOMINE**

Il ondule du bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements, la tension grimpant dans son bas-ventre qui se contracte. Il halète, frissonnant de plaisir... et du désir impérieux d'en avoir plus. Il appuie la tête contre la paroi et chuchote :

« C'est bon, love... J'ai envie de toi... »

**KAGAMI**

Il teste la tension sur ses doigts et il regarde son homme. Il n'est pas tout à faire sûr mais il est aussi impatient que lui. Il libère son sexe et se redresse, savourant son ventre et son torse en passant, tout en continuant à travailler son intimité. De sa main libre il relève le maillot de Daiki et le fait passer par dessus sa tête pour éviter de le salir et il en fait de même pour le sien avant de baisser son propre short et caleçon. Il plonge dans son cou qu'il dévore et vient regarder son homme et l'embrasse avec fougue.

« Prêt ? »

**AOMINE**

Il rive ses yeux aux pupilles rouges de son homme, le souffle court. Il a l'impression de sentir son cœur battre partout dans son corps. Il hoche la tête doucement et répond d'une voix lourde de désir :

« Yes I'm ready, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Ses doigts quittent l'intimité de Daiki et il enduit rapidement son sexe d'huile. Il vient soulever l'une de ses jambes remerciant la souplesse légendaire de son petit ami et glisse son bras dessous pour la maintenir en position. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, alors que leur visage reste à à moins d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre sans se toucher. Il veut voir son homme quand il va le prendre là, dans cet endroit interdit. Il veut accrocher son regard en s'adonnant à cet acte de rébellion ultime. C'est comme faire un pied de nez à tous ces mensonges qui les ont fait souffrir toutes ces années. Son regard plonge dans celui de Daiki parce qu'ils sont ensemble dans cette folie. Parce que même si Jake les sermonnait, même si quelqu'un les surprenait, ils ont le droit de s'aimer. Ils ont le droit d'être amoureux. Ils ont le droit d'être ensemble, même s'ils sont deux hommes et qu'ils sont des basketteurs professionnels.

Il vient approcher son sexe contre l'intimité de son homme. Sa respiration se bloque d'anticipation alors qu'il ne cille pas ne quittant pas ses yeux.

« I love you Daiki... »

Il s'enfonce doucement en lui, maîtrisant son impatience pour ne pas le blesser. Il soupire de plaisir en plongeant dans sa chaleur.

« I love you... »

Sa voix est étranglée par l'émotion, alors que sa deuxième main vient serrer la nuque de Daiki. Il l'embrasse avidement, amoureusement. Oui il avait besoin de ça finalement, malgré toutes les réticences qu'il pouvait avoir parce que « ce n'est pas bien ». Il avait besoin de ça pour se prouver qu'il n'y a plus de mensonge, qu'il n'y a plus de secret. Ils s'aiment et ils ont le droit de l'assumer et de le revendiquer.

**AOMINE**

La sensation de la verge de Taiga qui le pénètre lui semble presque nouvelle, dans ce contexte, le dernier qu'il aurait jamais osé imaginer pour faire l'amour avec un homme. Le plus dangereux... Mais Taiga n'est pas n'importe quel homme, c'est le sien, celui avec qui il veut passer sa vie. Ils se soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive. Et s'aimer ici, entre le début et la fin du match, pour eux... c'est tellement logique. Après tout, c'est le basket qui les a rapprochés jusqu'au point où ils en sont maintenant.

Il rend son baiser à Taiga, dévorant ses lèvres dans l'urgence du désir, s'agrippant à ses épaules.

« I love you too... » chuchote-t-il d'une voix essoufflée, presque effrayée.

**KAGAMI**

Prudemment, doucement il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde et s'arrête pour laisser Daiki s'habituer. Il revient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse avidement.

**AOMINE**

Son corps s'adapte facilement à la sensation de plus en plus familière, et il étouffe un gémissement contre les lèvres de son homme. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine, il pose la main dans le creux des reins de Taiga pour le pousser contre lui, pressant son érection contre ses abdos contractés. Il s'enivre de son odeur, brute et musquée après l'effort.

« It feels so good, love...

— Yeah... So good... »

**KAGAMI**

Son corps presse celui de son homme contre la parois de la cabine, l'écrasant de son poids. Il a envie de le sentir contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de fusionner totalement avec lui. Ses lèvres happe les siennes et sa main agrippe sa nuque, il commence à bouger en un premier coup de bassin sec, sans décoller son corps du sien le sexe de Daiki est pris en étau entre leurs ventres. Le plaisir, les sensations semblent décupler, l'odeur de Daiki envahit l'espace et le trouble totalement, il sait déjà qu'il va jouir très vite.

**AOMINE**

Ce premier coup de reins ébranle tout son corps, et le plaisir fuse en lui, électrique. Il noue ses bras dans son dos et soulève son autre jambe pour enserrer la taille de son homme entre ses cuisses, l'incitant à le pénétrer plus en profondeur.

**KAGAMI**

Comme un signal qui lui est donné alors que le mouvement de son homme le fait naturellement entrer plus en lui, il vient dévorer sa nuque et commence des va-et-vient rapides et brutaux. Le plaisir se répand dans son corps par vague brûlante et fourmille jusqu'à la surface de son épiderme. Sa gorge est nouée et il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il ferme les yeux et savoure les sensations exacerbées par la crainte de se faire surprendre. L'odeur de Daiki lui semble plus forte, la chaleur de son corps plus brûlante, son souffle électrise sa peau.

**AOMINE**

Il penche la tête en avant pour mordre l'épaule de Taiga et canaliser ce plaisir qui brûle en lui et le pousse à s'exprimer vocalement. Il y a quelque chose de très érotique à faire l'amour ainsi en se forçant à la discrétion et à la rapidité. La sueur commence à moirer leurs torses et leurs ventres tandis que leurs peaux se frottent au fil de leurs mouvements. À un certain point, il croit entendre la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, mais il ne parvient pas à y faire vraiment attention, déjà perdu trop loin dans cette fièvre qui les possède et les consume alors que leurs corps s'unissent. Impossible de s'arrêter, impossible de raisonner, il ne peut que se laisser envahir par les sensations de plus en plus intenses.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il n'est conscient que du bruit qu'ils font et qui lui semble assourdissant, alors que leurs bouches restent muettes et qu'il n'a jamais aussi peu entendu son homme gémir. Mais malgré l'absence de gémissement il ressent le plaisir que prend son homme, dans ses dents qui se referment sur son épaule douloureusement et lui provoque des frissons de plaisir, dans ses mains qui s'agrippent à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, dans son corps qui vibre de plaisir contre le sien. Il donne des coups de reins plus brutaux alors qu'il ne peut plus se contrôler, il est proche de la jouissance, le plaisir intense contracte tous ses muscles. Il presse ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son homme et murmure dans une plainte suppliante.

« J'y suis presque... »

**AOMINE**

Ce souffle chaud et ces mots lourds de tension murmurés à son oreille affolent ses sens. Il resserre les cuisses sur les hanches de son homme et plante ses ongles dans sa peau.

« M-Moi aussi, love... »

Il frissonne, alors qu'il sent les gouttes de sueur couler au creux de ses reins. Son membre compressé entre leurs corps commence à perler alors que l'orgasme est de plus en plus proche. Chaque coup de boutoir fait tressauter son bassin, il peut sentir la queue imposante de son homme bouger en lui, le fouiller avidement, accentuant son plaisir.

Son souffle entrecoupé s'égare dans des chuchotements incompréhensibles, et de nouveau il vient plaquer ses lèvres contre la peau de Taiga pour étouffer son cri alors que la jouissance le traverse, vive et brutale. Son sperme se répand entre eux, brûlant sur sa peau moite.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre violemment quand l'étau se resserre sur son sexe. Il retient son cri de plaisir avec peine, il ne lui faut que quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires encore pour jouir à son tour dans la chaleur du corps de son homme.

Il cesse de bouger et reste un moment étourdi, haletant dans son cou. Il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais joui aussi vite, mais c'était bon. Vraiment bon. Il serre Daiki dans ses bras en attendant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et pour profiter des quelques instants où il le peut encore.

**AOMINE**

Essoufflé, il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à l'étreinte de son homme. Il embrasse sa tempe humide. Il a du mal à réaliser qu'ils l'ont vraiment fait, dans les chiottes, à la mi-temps. Avec l'huile du massage du kiné en guise de lubrifiant. Ça le fait un peu rire quand il y pense, et il espère que c'est la première fois d'une longue série de parties de jambes en l'air dans des endroits incongrus.

« Love... j'pense que ça m'a regonflé à bloc ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il desserre doucement son étreinte et sort lentement de son intimité. Il l'embrasse avidement. Même s'ils ont fait vite, ils ont déjà mis trop de temps.

« Yeah... Me too... »

Il le regarde quelques secondes et soupire, faussement choqué en se rhabillant.

« J'sens qu'avec toi... J'vais en faire des conneries... »

Il sourit et pose un baiser sur sa joue. Il est normalement plutôt du genre sérieux. Jamais, il n'aurait accepté ce genre de folie avec un autre. Peut-être qu'il est faible face à Daiki, il se laisse trop facilement prendre à son jeu. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Daiki l'obligeait à quoique ce soit, il n'a juste pas envie de lui résister. Il a envie de céder à cette folie. Il n'a pas envie de résister à ces désirs pour Daiki, même les plus risqués et les plus fous qui soient, même ceux qu'il a encore un peu de mal à accepter.

Il n'y a pas de bruit, alors il sort le premier de la cabine et le lieu est bien désert. Il va se laver les mains et se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage.

**AOMINE**

Il se rhabille rapidement en rigolant et vient poser un baiser sur la nuque de Taiga avant de se rincer à l'eau à son tour.

« J'espère bien que tu vas faire plein de conneries ! lance-t-il joyeusement à son homme. Avec moi, ça fait partie du contrat ! »

Il jette un coup d'œil critique au miroir au-dessus des lavabos.

« Hm... Est-ce qu'on a la tête de deux mecs qui viennent de s'envoyer en l'air ? Hm... Un peu quand même... Bon, tant pis, faudra faire avec. »

Taiga grimace en se regardant d'un oeil critique.

« ça peut passer pour un mec qui se sentait mal ? »

Le tigre se repasse de l'eau sur le visage en soufflant et il dégage un peu le col de son maillot.

« Ok... C'est mort. Pourvu que personne ne remarque ça. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et plaque un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Go ! »

Ils quittent les toilettes et se dépêchent de rejoindre les vestiaires. Leurs coéquipiers ne font pas vraiment attention à eux, sauf peut-être Lewis qui leur jette un coup d'œil et s'étouffe à moitié en buvant sa bouteille d'eau. Serait-ce lui qu'il a entendu entrer tout à l'heure ?... Il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger, Jake s'approche d'eux et les regarde tour à tour, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Taiga auquel il interroge :

« Tout va bien ?

— Ouais ça va mieux. Pas de soucis. »

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit et se promet d'avouer la vérité un jour à Jake, mais pas tout de suite. Il n'a pas remarqué le regard de Lewis et il sourit confiant à son capitaine, le regard brillant d'excitation pour la suite du match.

« J'suis prêt pour la seconde mi-temps et j'ai hâte d'entrer sur le terrain ! »

Le capitaine acquiesce en souriant, puis regarde Daiki.

« Hm... Et toi aussi je suppose ? T'as l'air bien content de toi... »

Sans se démonter, le brun relève le menton et réplique fièrement :

« Y a de quoi il me semble ! Mais t'en fais pas, je vais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers... »

Et il glisse un regard malicieux vers Taiga, qui lui sourit en retour, gonflé à bloc pour la suite du match.

**JAKE**

Il n'est pas dupe. Il est à peu près sûr que cette marque sur l'épaule de Taiga n'était pas là toute à l'heure. Mais il ne fait pas de réflexion. Il n'a pas l'intention de se mêler de leur vie privée tant que ça n'impacte pas leur jeu, ni l'équipe. Et pour le coup là ils ont l'air très en forme, si c'est leur façon de gérer la pression ça ne le regarde pas.

**KAGAMI**

Jake et le coach s'assurent que tous les joueurs sont là et ils les briefent pour la suite du match. Il écoute concentré. Il se sent étrangement léger et invincible. Ce qu'ils viennent de faire a soulagé son corps et son âme, apaisant ses doutes et ses inquiétudes.

Daiki et lui restent sur le banc pour le début de ce quart temps, mais ils devront se tenir prêts pour entrer en scène à tout instant.

**AOMINE**

Il trépigne d'impatience jusqu'à la fin de la mi-temps, il a juste envie de jouer. Il n'a rien oublié des enjeux et de la difficulté du match, mais il est plus motivé que jamais. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence : son lien avec Taiga le renforce, il y puise une stabilité et une force d'esprit dont il ne disposait pas avant lui. C'est comme s'ils partageaient leur énergie, s'alimentant mutuellement. Et affirmer ce lien par le sexe comme ils viennent de le faire lui est encore plus bénéfique que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

De retour sur le banc, il canalise son trop plein d'énergie et se recentre sur lui-même pour faire le vide dans son esprit et pouvoir passer à l'action dès que ce sera nécessaire.

Il est distrait cependant un instant par une voix mécontente non loin de lui :

« Mais bordel où est passée cette foutue huile de massage ?! »

Il profite du fait que l'attention de ses coéquipiers soit focalisée sur le match qui reprend pour faire semblant de ramasser le flacon, qu'il tend au kiné en répondant innocemment :

« Elle a dû rouler par terre. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit aux mots de son homme. Elle a dû rouler oui. Sûrement. Il se note qu'un tube de lubrifiant dans le sac de sport sera nécessaire à l'avenir. Cet échange le distrait quelques secondes alors que le coach l'appelle.

« Taiga ! Daiki ! Vous remplacez Steve et Lewis. »

Le coach vocifère.

« Jake, la cuisse de Steve ça s'améliore pas, il va falloir s'inquiéter de ça... Tiens toi prêt... »

Il se lève, il n'avait pas réalisé que leur coéquipier était blessé mais maintenant que le coach le remarque. C'est sûrement pour ça que le duo n'était pas intervenu lors du match contre les Suns.

Le coach se place derrière eux.

« Surtout si vous fatigués vous faites signe ! On va avoir besoin de vous pour toute la saison. Pas question que vous vous blessiez. Si vous avez besoin de sortir quelques minutes... Vous sortez quelques minutes ! Compris ? »

Taiga sourit en fixant le terrain.

« Compris Coach... Mais vous en faites pas. On est prêts. »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce, mâchoire serrée, les yeux rivés sur le terrain. Et comment qu'ils sont prêts ! Il échange un regard avec Taiga. C'est leur moment, celui qu'ils attendent depuis le début du match. Après avoir lâché les fauves en solitaire, on les envoie enfin marauder en duo. Les Spurs feraient mieux de s'attendre à quelques surprises avec les nouvelles recrues des Lakers !

Il tope dans la main de leurs coéquipiers qui sortent du terrain :

« Beau boulot les gars. Vous en faites pas, on assure la relève. »


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre du mercredi un jeudi ! De toute façon, mercredi, jeudi... c'est quand même un peu la même chose. Hm... nan ?! Bref ! :) Bonne lecture et enjoy !**

**Stella : Ouf pour la malédiction ! :) Voilà la suite du match pour ton plus grand plaisir, on espère !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il entre sur le terrain plus concentré que jamais. Il a l'impression qu'une énergie nouvelle coule dans ses veines. Il se sent léger, comme si la gravité s'était soudain allégée pour lui, comme si on l'avait délesté d'un poids qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de porter. Aujourd'hui, il a l'impression d'avoir des ailes et de pouvoir accomplir des miracles. Et il a conscience que ce n'est possible que grâce à la présence de Daiki à ses côtés.

Ils se mettent en place sur le terrain, la stratégie est claire pour eux, parfaitement adaptée à leurs atouts qui ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que Lewis et Steve. Les deux Japonais sont plus petits et se faufilent plus facilement entre les joueurs, ils sont rapides, plus instinctifs, provoquent la surprise et s'adaptent rapidement aux joueurs adverses quand Steve et Lewis plus vieux et plus grands comptent sur leur force et leurs jeux de jambes longuement travaillés pour berner et passer leurs adversaires. Deux styles, deux approches, une double efficacité qui assure aux Lakers de belles opportunités.

Rapidement, les coéquipiers prennent le rythme et le ballon lui arrive dans les mains, il tourne la tête : l'adversaire à sa gauche est grand et rapide il fait mine de faire une passe devant pour faire glisser la balle dans son autre main et passer la balle en arrière à Daiki. L'autre est surpris et s'arrête confus, il en profite pour passer derrière et reprendre la direction du panier.

**AOMINE**

La voie est libre alors il prend son élan et bondit pour dunker. Avec Taiga les choses sont tellement fluides, évidentes. Même avec une forte résistance en face, ils parviennent à déjouer la défense s'immiscer dans les failles, tirer profit de toutes les opportunités qui se présentent.

Les passes s'enchaînent rapidement. Ils doivent faire preuve de beaucoup d'adresse et ils ont bien besoin de toute l'énergie qu'ils ont à revendre. Leurs coéquipiers assurent leurs arrière, se donnant à fond pour le marquage des adversaires et leur laisser le plus de marge de manœuvre possible. Et ils en tirent le meilleur parti, s'appuyant sur leur alchimie et leur instinct pour accomplir des offensives risquées mais brillantes.

Les minutes passent, il y a peu d'arrêts de jeu, chaque équipe fait preuve de sang-froid et de maîtrise. Même si, peu à peu, Taiga et lui imposent une pression de plus en plus forte.

**KAGAMI**

Il sue à grosses gouttes et sent la sueur couler le long de son dos. Mais il ne faiblit pas. Il est comme transporté ce soir. Ils vont vite et avec Daiki, ils font quasiment un sans faute. Quand la fin du quart temps sonne, ils ont une avance certaine sur l'équipe adverse. Rien n'est gagné pourtant et tout peut encore changer à la dernière période.

Il rejoint le banc et boit de longues gorgées d'eau et s'asperge le visage. Autour de lui on s'agite. Le kiné lui demande s'il a besoin de quelque chose, il répond par la négative. Le coach s'assure qu'il n'est pas trop fatigué. Il se recentre un peu avec la réalité présente, sortant peu à peu du match pour faire une pause dans cette concentration épuisante. Et il se tourne vers son homme pour s'assurer que de son côté tout va bien aussi.

Le kiné s'approche de Daiki.

« Tout va bien pour toi ? Ton genou ? »

**AOMINE**

Son genou... Il était parvenu à l'oublier totalement, pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il a recommencé à jouer après la rééducation. Il hoche la tête à l'intention du kiné.

« Ouais tout est ok. Ça tire pas ni rien. »

Il est prêt à retourner sur le terrain à la reprise, la victoire n'est pas assurée et il veut terminer ce qu'il a commencé avec Taiga, même si l'effort risque d'être sacrément intense. Ils se sont entraînés pour ça et en ce moment il est en bonne condition physique. Il peut le faire.

Le kiné hoche la tête avec sourire, tapote sa cuisse et se relève.

« Parfait. »

Et il s'éloigne pour voir un autre joueur. Le coach lui tend une serviette.

« Niveau de fatigue ? C'est ok ? »

Il regarde les deux Japonais, puis jette un oeil à Jake qui hoche la tête.

« Steve va pas pouvoir revenir en jeu aujourd'hui. Si vous avez la moindre inquiétude de ne pas pouvoir tenir tout le dernier quart temps vous forcez pas ok ? On a une belle avance. Même si vous jouez pas le quart temps complet on peut avoir la victoire... Et j'aimerai que vous soyez opérationnels aussi pour les prochains matchs. Compris ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga et hoche la tête.

« Compris. Ça va le faire même en jouant tout le dernier quart temps. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Pas vrai Taiga ?! »

Taiga acquiesce avec un sourire déterminé.

« Aucun problème ! »

**JAKE**

Il sourit. C'est deux là sont incroyables. Il aime leur énergie et leur synergie. Il avait fait un gros pari en les recrutant tous les deux, il a dû batailler pour convaincre le coach et les sponsors de prendre ce risque. Ce sont des joueurs comme eux qui lui donnent envie de continuer sa carrière différemment.

Il s'échauffe lui aussi pour entrer sur le terrain avec eux pour finir ce match. Dans quelques minutes le match va reprendre, il a hâte de faire lui aussi son entrée dans le jeu.

**AOMINE**

Il utilise les derniers instants avant la reprise pour se concentrer, le visage fermé, le regard déterminé. Les bruits environnants s'éloignent de lui, le laissant dans une bulle de calme où il puise son énergie.

Quand vient le moment de retourner sur le terrain, il est fin prêt. Il se lève et il se positionne avec les autres joueurs. Il suit la mise en jeu et se met en mouvement dès que le ballon atterrit dans les mains d'un coéquipier.

Le match reprend avec un regain de vigueur de la part des Spurs qui refusent de s'avouer vaincus. Leurs meilleurs joueurs sont entrés sur le terrain, le regard féroce. Il sent l'excitation enflammer ses veines. Même si son équipe dispose d'une bonne avance, c'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Taiga n'est jamais loin, jamais hors de son champ de vision, tandis qu'il suit attentivement les premiers échanges, à l'affût d'une ouverture.

Un joueur des Spurs vient habilement dérober le ballon à son coéquipier, mais il est déjà dans son dos et commence à le faire tourner en bourrique en cherchant à le déstabiliser sur ses appuis. Taiga passe sur sa droite, il plonge en avant et fait rebondir le ballon vers son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il l'attendait cette balle. Il la réceptionne d'un mouvement habile et la faire disparaître aux yeux de l'adversaire qui est à son contact. Il le contourne, passe un second adversaire et se met en position pour tirer. Le tir semble impossible avec la montagne de muscles qui se positionne devant lui. Il sourit et lance la balle vers le filet, sachant que Daiki est déjà sous le panier pour pousser ce ballon dans l'anneau.

**AOMINE**

Il a anticipé le tir et a déjà bondi pour attraper la balle au vol et marquer d'un dunk puissant qui ébranle toute la structure métallique. C'est toujours jouissif quand il a une pareille occasion. Il sait très bien ce que ressentent les Spurs à ce moment-là : les Lakers donnent en ce moment une impression de facilité, comme s'ils survolaient le jeu. C'est quelque chose de très rageant quand on en est témoin. Évidemment, en réalité ça demande une concentration extrême et une excellente coordination. Mais ils ont encore de la ressource. Ils peuvent continuer sur cette lancée. Il croise le regard de Jake et hoche la tête. Ils doivent encore accélérer. L'équipe adverse se méfie de son duo avec Taiga et il faut la surprendre en détournant l'attention. C'est bien l'intention du capitaine qui adopte une stratégie de marquage assez agressive avec le reste de l'équipe.

**KAGAMI**

Les Spurs semblent former un mur infranchissable. Il devient difficile pour eux de passer. Mais les ruses de Jake fonctionnent.

Il échange un regard avec Daiki. Moins d'une seconde et c'est comme si le message passait instantanément. Il sait où son homme va, comment il se déplace et quelle manœuvre ils vont tenter. Ici en NBA, ils ne sont pas si grands que ça. Ils sont plus mobiles que les grandes baraques et ils se faufilent plus facilement au milieu des géants. Ainsi, ils se frayent un chemin entre les adversaires et réceptionne la balle que Daiki lui envoie et d'un geste sûr lui fait passer l'anneau.

**AOMINE**

Un retournement de situation devient de plus en plus improbable. Les Spurs commencent à se sentir dépassés. Il ne faut rien lâcher cependant, et enfoncer le clou, marteler cette victoire qui se profile. Quand on prend l'avantage psychologique, c'est presque dans la poche, surtout quand on s'approche de la fin du match, mais au basket, chaque minute est précieuse.

Il est entré dans cette sorte de transe où il a la sensation que plus rien ne peut l'arrêter, quand la fatigue et la douleur ne sont plus que de vagues signaux extérieurs dont il note la présence sans pour autant les laisser le troubler. Taiga et lui sont implacables, décourageants, ils ne commettent aucune erreur. Le jeu commence à ralentir, les fautes se multiplient du côté des Spurs qui perdent le sang-froid pourtant si bien conservé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais les arrêts de jeu ne le font pas sortir de sa concentration. Chaque fois qu'il doit passer aux lancers francs, il réussit presque tous ses tirs.

En fait, il est en train de jouer le meilleur match de son début de carrière, avec un excellent ratio de tirs réussis, et un nombre de points marqués qui s'approche fortement des performances de ses idoles de jeunesse.

Le "monstre" qui effrayait gamins et jeunes ados sur les terrains de street basket, celui qui s'était vu affubler le surnom de "miracle" au collège, est de retour.

**KAGAMI**

Ils vont gagner. Ils ne peuvent pas perdre, pas maintenant. Ils sont trop forts, ils semblent rouler sur les Spurs comme s'ils n'étaient rien, alors qu'ils avaient opposé jusque là une résistance forte. Mais ils se sont laissés surprendre par les Lakers et leurs nouvelles recrues.

Il marque encore. Il se sent fort et puissant comme jamais. Il a l'impression de faire un match presque parfait. Et son homme illumine ce match. Il le savait. Daiki va devenir une légende, il va entrer dans les rangs de ces joueurs d'exception qu'ils ont toujours admirés, dans les rangs de ceux dont on retire le numéro. Daiki n'est pas qu'un "miracle", il est une légende née. C'est lui qui fait des miracles. Et il compte bien l'accompagner dans son ascension et l'aider à être le meilleur de tous. Il est fier de lui, tellement impressionné par ce regain d'énergie et de passion dont il fait preuve ces dernières semaines. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'admirer et il sait maintenant pourquoi. Il savait ce que Daiki deviendrait et il est là à la place qui lui ait dû

Il dribble et slalome entre deux adversaires, sans regarder il envoie la balle sur sa droite pour qu'elle atterrisse entre les mains de son homme. Il entend la clameur unanime dans le public. Ils n'ont plus besoin de marquer, le match est plié à ce stade tant qu'ils empêchent les Spurs de mettre des points, mais les spectateurs redemandent du spectacle et ils sont là pour leur en donner. Alors, ils ne se privent pas et continuent leurs actions spectaculaires. Et Daiki met un énième panier, c'est un vrombissement de cris qui accueille ces deux derniers points dans la salle et qui portent le score à 140 à 104 pour les Lakers un joli symbole applaudi par le public. La balle est à peine remise en jeu que le buzzer sonne la fin de cette rencontre.

Il n'en revient pas lui-même. Le public semble euphorique, ce second match a été encore plus impressionnant que le premier et les supporters des Lakers se voient déjà gagnants cette saison. Des bras l'enlacent, il est un peu perdu et rit nerveusement, gagné par ce moment d'allégresse. Il cherche Daiki du regard, il ne peut pas le prendre dans ses bras mais il veut malgré tout partager ça avec lui.

**AOMINE**

C'est seulement lorsque le buzzer final retentit qu'il commence à prendre la mesure de l'accomplissement d'aujourd'hui. Si le premier match avait ressemblé à une épreuve du feu, celui-ci est comme la confirmation qu'il a bel et bien entamé un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de sa vie. Il est arrivé en NBA sceptique, mais pas prêt à tout abandonner sans avoir tenté sa chance. Sa flamme vacillait. Sa vie, sans être mauvaise, ne le satisfaisait pas et il se sentait toujours sur le départ, au bord de la cassure, trop léger, sans consistance. Un fantôme dans sa propre existence. Los Angeles, les Lakers, Taiga ont changé ça. Ils lui ont donné un foyer et un point d'ancrage. Une raison d'être et un avenir.

Ces pensées traversent son esprit tandis qu'il répond un peu perdu aux accolades de ses coéquipiers. Il croise le regard de Taiga et sa gorge se noue. Il murmure "merci", en japonais, même s'il y a peu de chances qu'il l'entende.

**KAGAMI**

Dans le bruit ambiant, effectivement il ne discerne pas les mots de son homme. Peu importe, tout à l'heure il lui demandera ce qu'il lui a dit. Là, il est juste heureux d'être sur ce parquet avec lui, d'avoir accompli un nouvel exploit ensemble. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de gagner un match même avec Seirin les victoires n'avaient pas autant de saveur que celles partagées avec l'homme de sa vie.

L'idiot qui lui serre le cou presque douloureusement c'est Harry.

« Vous êtes géniaux ! On va faire un putain de saison ! »

Il rit.

« Thanks Harry! »

Il l'entraîne vers Daiki qui est lui aussi bien entouré.

**JAKE**

Son bras passé autour des épaules de Daiki, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« J'suis trop fier de toi ! Presque autant que quand mon gamin est revenu avec son bac en poche ! »

Il rigole euphorique, deux belles victoires comme celle-là en début de saison c'est pas donné à tout le monde. Ça donne le ton pour la saison, soude l'équipe et donne des ailes à tous pour continuer sur cette lancée.

**AOMINE**

Cette fois encore, l'attitude paternelle de Jake lui fait une drôle d'impression. Il déglutit difficilement à cause du nœud dans sa gorge. Son père à lui n'a jamais vraiment pris le basket au sérieux. Encore aujourd'hui, il pense sans doute qu'il finira par revenir pour se trouver un vrai métier. Il n'a pas pu l'empêcher de partir aux USA et maintenant qu'il gagne plein d'argent... C'est plutôt lui qui envoie des sous à sa famille. Pourtant cette réussite pécuniaire ne semble pas suffire.

Il chasse ces pensées de sa tête, ce n'est pas le moment. Il a une belle victoire à savourer. Cependant, il se sent toujours un peu sonné, il ne réalise pas vraiment tout ce qui vient de se passer. Il n'y a qu'à voir le score pour savoir qu'ils ont assuré, mais il n'est pas encore sorti de sa transe de match et ses pensées et émotions se mélangent de façon confuse.

« Thanks... Plus y a du niveau plus ça me motive... Y avait une belle équipe en face ce soir.

— Tu peux le dire ! Les Spurs sont vraiment une équipe qu'on respecte énormément. »

Jake lui ébouriffe encore une fois les cheveux et s'éloigne pour aller féliciter d'autres de ses joueurs et saluer le capitaine adverse.

**KAGAMI**

Tout ce qui se passe est surréaliste, il a l'impression que son homme est un peu perdu mais Steve vient prendre la place de Jake et passe un bras autour des épaules de Daiki et fait signe à Harry de s'approcher et dans son mouvement il l'entraîne à sa suite. Steve passe un bras autour de son cou aussi.

« Taiga, Daiki merci ! Désolé de pas avoir pu vous remplacer sur la fin... Mais vous avez grave assuré ! On voit bien que vous avez l'énergie de la jeunesse. »

Ça le fait rire un peu. Steve a quoi ? Trente piges et il parle comme un vieux. Mais il aime bien cette impression d'être entouré de grands-frères. Chez les Knicks quand il faisait un coup d'éclat les autres se sentaient menacés par son talent. Ici, ils sont juste fiers de faire parti de la même équipe.

« Merci Steve. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde ses coéquipiers, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh ouais à notre âge faut nous laisser courir sinon on fait des caprices... »

Ça fait rire ses camarades et finalement, après avoir salué leurs adversaires du jour, ils commencent à regagner les vestiaires. Sur le chemin il fait une pause pour échanger deux-trois mots avec les fans et signer quelques autographes. La pression redescendant, il commence à se sentir carrément vidé.

Et ce qu'il redoutait plus tôt se produit aux vestiaires : le kiné s'approche de lui muni de son huile de massage !

« J'ai remarqué que t'as poussé sur ton genou plus que la dernière fois et de toute façon t'as sacrément tiré. Tu récupéreras mieux avec un petit massage.

— Ok... » marmonne-t-il.

Il laisse le kiné officier, c'est vrai qu'après un effort aussi intense, les massages ça aide toujours pour la suite. Alors il ferme les yeux et oublie quel usage il a fait de cette huile plus tôt et s'emploie à se détendre.

**KAGAMI**

Il souffle en s'asseyant sur le banc il se sent épuisé mais bien. Vraiment bien. Il boit de longues gorgées d'eau. Le sourire aux lèvres, il répond à ses coéquipiers, son regard se pose sur Daiki à plusieurs reprises. Il s'étire et puisque son homme est occupé, il commence à se déshabiller. Harry rigole en pointant son épaule.

« Dis donc... Ta meuf est vorace ! »

Il rougit et regarde son épaule. Merde...

« Euh... »

Lewis rigole.

« C'est pas une meuf qui lui a fait ça... J'dirais qu'il a un boyfriend très gourmand plutôt.

— Ouais... »

Il scrute vaguement les réactions mais les gars rigolent plus qu'autre chose. Si certains sont surpris ils ne l'affichent pas clairement.

« Oh... Et comment tu sais ça Lew' ? Tu connais son mec ?

— Possible... »

Lewis regarde Taiga avec un sourire.

« J'peux balancer ? »

Il rougit, de toute façon maintenant il va être compliqué de garder le secret alors il hausse les épaules et continue de se déshabiller.

« Toute façon... C'est pas un secret. »

**AOMINE**

Il se fige en entendant ça. Alors... C'était bien Lewis dans les chiottes tout à l'heure. Il s'empourpre et se raidit malgré lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à encaisser un coup. Le kiné le regarde en fronçant les sourcils : « Détends-toi, sinon ça va pas marcher ! »

Il était d'accord avec tout ça, et il l'est toujours, mais ça lui fout quand même une trouille de tous les diables. Il s'efforce de lâcher prise, il ne peut rien se produire de grave de toute façon. Jake l'a promis. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, il faut juste se jeter à l'eau. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Même si son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine n'a pas vraiment l'air du même avis.

Lewis passe son bras autour des épaules de Kagami en rigolant et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Je sais qu'elle est le secret de notre réussite ! Daiki bouffe pas du lion mais du tigre. »

Il y a un léger silence surpris et Harry rigole.

« No way... Tain c'est tellement cliché ! Comme les céréales avec Tony le tigre ! »

Un gars qui est pas loin de Daiki lui donne un léger coup dans l'épaule.

« Bah félicitation t'es pas resté célibataire bien longtemps ! »

Il s'aperçoit qu'il a retenu son souffle et expire lentement en se forçant à la détente sous le regard noir du kiné. Il a deux réponses possibles quand ça devient trop émotionnel pour lui : soit il se met à chialer, soit il bougonne. Les dieux du basket soient loués, c'est la deuxième option que son stupide cerveau a choisi ce soir.

« Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai rompu avec ma copine... marmonne-t-il. Et pour votre info Taiga est du signe astrologique Lion alors ça fait combo... »

**KAGAMI**

Lewis rigole et regarde le tigre né sous le signe du lion qui a pris une jolie teinte écrevisse.

« Ah bah tu m'étonnes qu'avec ça t'as l'énergie sur le terrain ! Allez le tombeur va prendre ta douche ! »

Son coéquipier le libère de son bras, il jette un oeil à Daiki. Il espère que ça va. Mais la réaction des gars est plutôt positive en tout cas pour les piliers de l'équipe, il imagine donc que les autres suivront.

« Merci... »

Il rejoint les douches et profite de l'intimité relative de celle-ci pour se détendre. Il est exténué le match a été super intense et tout son corps lui fait sentir à présent. La douche fait du bien à ses muscles.

**AOMINE**

Il reste tendu quand le kiné achève tant bien que mal son massage. Les gars sont gentils, aucun doute là-dessus, et apparemment bienveillants, mais il est trop tôt pour lui pour prendre tout ça avec sérénité. Ça passera, peu importe. Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient au courant, de toute façon. Ça enlèvera l'appréhension du moment de la découverte.

Une fois son massage terminé, il boit encore à sa bouteille et puis commence à se déshabiller pour aller prendre sa douche. Il en a sacrément besoin, il a dû perdre au moins trois litres d'eau dans ce match ! Il flotte toujours dans une sorte d'entre-deux confus, quand son portable sonne. Il hésite à l'ignorer, et puis hausse les sourcils en voyant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Salut, Sei.

— Bonsoir Daiki. Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, je voulais simplement te féliciter personnellement. »

Il entend un concert de "moi aussi" derrière lui, vite interrompus par un "SILENCE" impérieux de la part d'Akashi. Ça le fait sourire.

« J'ai toujours su que tu parviendrais à un très haut niveau, reprend son ancien capitaine. Tu peux féliciter Taiga de ma part aussi. Lui par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'il se hisserait à ce niveau.

— Ah bah sympa ! Ça j'vais éviter de lui dire par contre !

— Fais comme tu l'entends. En tout cas, je dois avouer que la saison des Lakers s'annonce palpitante.

— Thanks, Sei. Tout va bien de votre côté ?

— Tout va bien. Ryota, arrête de tirer sur ma manche ! »

Il rigole.

« Passe-le-moi, il va pas te lâcher sinon.

— Bien. A bientôt, Daiki.

— À plus Sei.

— Daikicchi ! Comment t'as trop assuré !

— Merci...

— Avoue ! chuchote son ami. C'est le pouvoir de l'amour !

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

— T'es pas drôle et t'es toujours aussi méchant !

— Evidemment ! Bon, cela dit ouais j'suis carrément content du match.

— Tu m'étonnes ! T'as scoré comme un malade !

— Ouais, c'est le meilleur match de ma carrière je crois. Mais j'vais pas m'arrêter là !

— Ça fait plaisir à entendre.

— Faut que j'te laisse... j'ai une douche à prendre, tout ça !

— Et des câlins à faire !

— Ferme-la, abruti !

— Des bisous Daiki ! Satsuki t'en fait aussi.

— Ok, embrasse-la aussi. À plus Ryota ! »

Il raccroche, sourire aux lèvres. Ça lui fait toujours du bien d'entendre la voix de ses amis, surtout après un match aussi intense. Il achève de se déshabiller et se dirige vers les douches.

**KAGAMI**

Il rêvasse sous le jet d'eau. C'est le contrecoup d'après match, il se sent lessivé alors que l'euphorie retombe. Il a l'impression que s'il avait le malheur de s'allonger là, il partirait pour un bon tour du cadran de l'horloge. Enfin avant ça, il faut qu'il mange, il a super faim. Il pourrait manger au moins vingt burgers.

« Taiga tu vas finir tout fripé ! Allez sors de là avant de t'endormir. »

Il rigole doucement.

« Ouais ouais... Je sors... »

Il se rince. Il a envie des bras de son homme, de discuter avec lui du match et surtout de calme. Il coupe l'eau et enroule sa serviette autour de ses hanches. Sous une autre douche il repère son petit ami, mais évite de le regarder trop longtemps. Il a trop envie de venir se coller à lui. Il retourne au vestiaire et se sèche pour s'habiller.

« Dépêchez-vous les gars ! La bouffe arrive ! »

Il faut pas lui dire deux fois, ça lui donne un peu d'énergie pour se dépêcher à se préparer. Il rejoint la salle où ils dînent en commençant à consulter son téléphone.

**AOMINE**

Quand il ressort de la douche il n'y a déjà presque plus personne dans les vestiaires. Il se rhabille en discutant tranquillement avec ses coéquipiers, il apprécie le calme après la tempête, même s'il a hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir en profiter avec Taiga. Avec les retardataires, ils rejoignent les autres pour un dîner bien mérité. Il s'assoit près de son homme où il y a encore de la place et lui sourit.

« Y a Sei qui m'a appelé ! Il voulait me féliciter "personnellement". D'ailleurs il te félicite aussi ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il a reçu quelques messages qui ont fait fleurir des sourires tendres sur son visage. Mais l'un d'eux attire particulièrement son attention. Après un message enthousiaste le félicitant pour le match et réclamant d'aller boire un verre ensemble prochainement, Cynthia lui en a envoyé un second : "Loin de moi l'idée de te dire ce que tu as à faire. Je t'informe juste ok ? Après tu en fais ce que tu veux... Levi me demande régulièrement ton numéro et souhaite te revoir. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour toi et Daiki. Et Lola s'est bien gardé de lui dire aussi. Et je ne lui ai pas non plus donné ton numéro. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis ou si tu veux que l'informe d'un truc. Hésites pas. Je passerai le message."

Quand Daiki le rejoint, il lui sourit et glisse sa jambe contre la sienne sous la table.

« Rien que ça ? 'Personnellement'? Il change pas lui. Merci à lui. J'ai eu aussi quelques messages : mon père et Cynthia. Ils te félicitent aussi. Mon père a hâte qu'on en discute jeudi et Cy demande quand on peut aller boire un verre. »

Il dit tout ça en rapprochant les plateaux de son homme pour qu'il se serve.

« Mange avant qu'il y en ait plus... Ça fait vraiment du bien. »

En tout cas, manger lui a vraiment redonné des forces et il se sent un peu moins au bout de sa vie.

**AOMINE**

Il commence à manger avec un bel appétit, après toute cette énergie dépensée il a lui aussi bien besoin de refaire le plein.

« Bah quand elle veut Cynthia ! »

Il trouve ça dommage que Taiga ait dû se couper de tous ses amis suite à sa rupture et il aimerait l'encourager à les revoir, mais il sait qu'il lui faut d'abord régler le problème Levi et il préfère le laisser seul juge du moment opportun pour le faire.

« Ton père était là du coup ? demande-t-il en engloutissant un burger.

— Yep. Il était déjà un fidèle des Lakers et venait voir beaucoup de leurs matchs à domicile... Alors à moins qu'il soit en déplacement professionnel, j'crois qu'il ne loupera aucun match cette année. »

Taiga continue de manger avec appétit à côté de lui.

« Ça fait vraiment trop du bien de manger. »

Harry s'assoit face à eux et regarde le brun avec insistance.

« Jake préfère qu'on fasse pas d'after ce soir parce que vous avez beaucoup donné qu'on a entraînement demain après midi et que vous devez vous reposez. Mais vendredi soir... On fait un truc. Vous venez hein ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga, puis reporte son attention sur Harry.

Au fond, il caresse l'espoir de se faire de nouveaux amis dans cette équipe. Après tout, il ne connaît personne aux USA en dehors de Lola qu'il ne voit plus, et de Taiga qui est maintenant son petit ami... En plus, ils vont passer tellement de temps avec ces gars-là qu'il vaut mieux établir de bonnes relations. Et puis... Si Harry leur propose ça, ça veut dire que son couple avec Taiga ne leur pose vraiment pas problème.

« Pourquoi pas, ouais. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Good ! Et préparez-vous pour la nuit cette fois !

— Ah donc moi j'ai pas le droit de décliner ? demande Taiga faussement choqué.

— Désolé décision de couple. T'as pas le choix c'est toujours le premier des deux qui parle qui décide !

— Oui Taiga la meuf de Harry est trop charmante ! Non mais t'es obligé de venir. En plus Daiki sera là donc t'auras rien de mieux à faire et puis... Faudra bien le ramener quand il sera bourré parce qu'il a visiblement une bonne descente ! » rigole un autre.

Lewis se penche vers eux.

« Bon en tout cas, bien content de comprendre ce qu'il se trame entre vous... Franchement c'était un peu chelou y'a des moments on avait l'impression que vous pouviez être les meilleurs potes du monde et après... Vous aviez l'air de garder vos distances. Y'en avait même qui émettaient des hypothèses genre que Taiga aurait piqué la meuf de Daiki. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit un peu, mais il se sent un peu soulagé. Les gars ont vraiment l'air de prendre les choses très naturellement. Et il réalise qu'en plus ils s'inquiétaient tous un peu pour eux finalement. C'est assez étrange mais très appréciable.

« Vous êtes vraiment incroyables les gars... Merci. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon équipe du lycée... Et c'était vraiment un super équipe, j'y ai passé mes meilleurs moments de basket. »

**AOMINE**

L'hypothèse de Lewis le fait éclater de rire.

« Nan mais ça va pas ?! Personne me pique mes meufs, ho ! Et mon mec non plus d'ailleurs ! »

Il reste pensif un instant et poursuit :

« C'est vrai qu'elle était sympa ton équipe, même si y avait quand même des mecs super chelou dedans ! Et je parle même pas de Tetsu, parce que ouais dans le genre chelou il se pose là ! »

Il rigole, mais il reste prudent. Il a du mal à croire à cette soirée, il a toujours cette impression d'irréalité. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à intégrer. Tout a l'air de bien se passer, beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais ça lui semble trop beau pour être vrai. Comme lors de la conversation avec Jake, il y a quelque chose qui se crispe douloureusement en lui. Ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, mais ce n'est pas comme si une acceptation inespérée pouvait soudainement guérir les blessures encore ouvertes du passé.

Il sait qu'il a aussi ce sentiment parce qu'au Japon, personne ne sait à part Ryota et Satsu. Ici, ses coéquipiers sont encore presque des inconnus, et ses proches ce soir ne lui ont jamais autant semblé appartenir à une autre vie. Et ce n'est pas du tout une sensation qu'il aime. Il se sent déraciné. S'il ne peut plus renouer certains liens... Il faut qu'il en crée de nouveau. Il sait que ces choses-là prennent du temps, mais il n'a jamais été du genre patient.

Une énorme bouffée de nostalgie est en train de remonter, tandis qu'il a l'impression de physiquement sentir la distance énorme qui le sépare de son pays, et une énième fois, il se demande s'il sera vraiment capable de recréer un foyer ici, de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Steve se marre.

« À l'enfoiré il bouffe à tous les râteliers ! Mais du coup... C'est Taiga le voleur de mecs si je comprends bien. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit violemment et essaie de le contredire même si honnêtement c'est exactement comme ça qu'il se sent vis à vis de Lola.

« Quoi ?! Mais non... »

Lewis ébouriffe les cheveux du tigre.

« Ça va on plaisante. On compte sur toi aussi vendredi hein ? Tu te défiles pas !

— Je serais là. »

Harry semble satisfait et s'étire.

« Bon ben moi j'ai assez mangé et mes femmes m'attendent alors j'vais rentrer !

— Tes femmes ?

— Yep ! Ma femme et ma petite elle a bientôt 1 an. »

Le sourire du jeune papa fait plaisir à voir et donne envie de se foutre un peu de lui, mais il n'ose pas. Ils se connaissent à peine et puis il a malgré tout toujours ce respect de l'aîné très japonais. Il lui souhaite donc une bonne soirée.

Les discussions dérivent sur d'autres sujets et il est soulagé de ne plus faire l'objet de l'attention de tous. Et comme justement on ne fait plus trop attention à eux, il se tourne vers son homme et s'adresse à lui en japonais. Il sait que Jake leur a demandé d'éviter mais il espère que ce sera un peu plus toléré maintenant qu'ils sont au courant que leur relation est un peu particulière.

« Ça va ? »

**AOMINE**

Il n'a écouté les derniers échanges que d'une oreille distraite, absorbé dans ses pensées, et la question de Taiga semble lui parvenir de loin. Il esquisse un sourire.

« Ouais... Si t'as fini de manger... On rentre ?

— Ouais. J'ai fini. »

**KAGAMI**

Il glisse sa main sur la cuisse de son homme et la serre doucement. Il sent que son homme est un peu perdu, comme s'il n'était toujours pas tout à fait sorti de son match ou en tout cas plongé dans ses pensées.

« Let's go. »

**AOMINE**

Soulagé par cette réponse, il se lève et adresse un signe de la main à la tablée.

« À demain les gars. »

Il ramasse le sac qu'il a laissé près de l'entrée et se dirige vers la sortie, plutôt content que la journée, quoique très bonne, soit enfin terminée. Dehors l'air est encore tiède, et il croit discerner quelques étoiles dans le velours mat du ciel.

**KAGAMI**

Suivant son homme il a sorti son téléphone pour appeler un taxi, il raccroche en mettant le pied dehors.

« Le taxi est là dans cinq minutes... »

Il pose doucement une main dans le bas de son dos.

« Désolé... ça s'est un peu... précipité...

— Bah c'est pas de ta faute... J'avais entendu quelqu'un rentrer dans les chiottes à la mi-temps... Et vu la réaction de Lewis après, sûr qu'il nous avait grillés... »

Il regarde son homme en rougissant et balbutie un peu.

« What ?!... Wait... J'ai rien entendu et rien vu moi... Oh... »

Il se passe une main sur le visage. Le brun rit un peu.

« C'était le risque à prendre... Au moins comme ça... c'est réglé... Enfin je pense...

— Ouais... Ils ont l'air cool avec ça dans l'ensemble... »

Il repère le taxi qui doit les ramener chez lui et lui fait un signe. Il sent son homme un peu ailleurs.

« On va pouvoir rentrer. »

Il presse un peu le bas de son dos pour l'inviter à rejoindre le véhicule et le contourne pour monter de l'autre côté.

**AOMINE**

Il s'installe dans le taxi et regarde les lumière des phares et des réverbères trembloter derrière la vitre tandis que le taxi se met en route pour les ramener chez eux. Le ronronnement du moteur a quelque chose d'apaisant. Il pose la tête contre l'appuie-tête et ouvre un peu sa fenêtre pour respirer l'air de la nuit.

**KAGAMI**

Il reste silencieux mais vient poser sa main sur celle de son homme. Le trajet lui semble long. Il a envie d'être chez lui et de pouvoir enfin prendre Daiki dans ses bras. Ses doigts caressent doucement les siens. Le taxi arrive enfin en bas de son immeuble. Il lâche les doigts de son homme et se penche vers le chauffeur pour payer.

**AOMINE**

Ils entrent enfin dans l'appartement, il est content de pouvoir refermer la porte et laisser le monde derrière. Il retire ses chaussures et pose son sac, puis regarde son homme :

« Ça te dit de te poser un peu dehors avec une bière ?

— Ouais. Vas-y j'amène les bières. »

Taiga glisse sa main sur sa nuque et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je fais vite. »

Il acquiesce avec un léger sourire et se rend sur la terrasse. Il retrouve avec plaisir le calme relatif qui règne ici en pleine ville, avec la vue dégagée, et se pose dans une chaise longue. Il attend son homme en regardant un croissant de lune qui apparaît et disparaît entre des nuages effilés qui naviguent dans la nuit.

Taiga le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bières. Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil à côté de lui et lui tend une bouteille.

« Ça va love ? »

Il prend le temps de boire quelques gorgées qui réchauffent sa gorge et son estomac avant de répondre.

« Ouais. C'était juste... une sacrée journée. Et toi ?

— Ouais. ça va nickel. Un peu... épuisé j'dirais. »

Taiga glisse sa main sur sa cuisse et sourit.

« J'suis super fier de toi love... T'as assuré pendant ce match. C'était... génial ! J'ai même pas les mots pour exprimer comme ça m'a fait vibrer.

— Thanks... T'as assuré aussi. J'ai pas trop réalisé je crois... Sur le terrain tout paraissait tellement réel... Pourtant j'étais un peu comme en transe... mais ironiquement c'est maintenant que j'ai l'impression de rêver.

— Hm... J'vois ce que tu veux dire... C'était comme si tout était plus vif, plus précis, plus vrai... Et maintenant t'as l'impression de rêver quoi ? »

Il hausse légèrement les épaules.

« Je sais pas... la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, j'imagine. Ça va me passer, t'inquiète... J'ai juste... trop d'émotions à intégrer, quelque chose comme ça. Et puis... Une part de moi est restée au Japon je crois... Faut que je fasse la paix avec mon passé. Pas encore réussi à faire ça. Mais ça viendra...

— Ok... »

**KAGAMI**

Il ne dit rien de plus en sirotant sa bière se contentant de maintenir sa main sur sa cuisse. Il ne sait pas quoi dire... En fait, il est convaincu qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Il ne peut rien faire que rester à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas sa bataille c'est celle de Daiki, il espère simplement qu'il la gagnera sinon il est convaincu que ça pourrait mettre en péril leur avenir à tous les deux.

Il sirote sa bière silencieusement en regardant le ciel bleu gris, jamais parfaitement noir avec toutes les lumières de la ville. Et il laisse son esprit divaguer longuement, il se repasse le match surtout le dernier quart temps. Il repense à la fin du match à ses coéquipiers. Et...

« Au fait... Tu m'as dit un truc juste à la fin du match... Mais t'étais trop loin pour que j'entende... C'était quoi ? »

Daiki reste silencieux quelques secondes, reprend de la bière et murmure :

« Merci. Je te disais merci. »

Il regarde son homme, surpris.

« Merci ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... J'y serais pas arrivé sans toi. Quand j'suis venu aux USA j'y croyais qu'à moitié. J'aurais pu venir avant, je te l'ai dit, et finalement, j'suis venu surtout par acquis de conscience... Pour être sûr que j'aurais essayé... Mais j'pensais pas que je retrouverais la flamme. Que j'pourrais rejouer comme j'ai joué ce soir. J'aurais probablement pas fait long feu en NBA si j'avais pas recroisé ta route. Y a une part de moi... Ma fierté qui en prend un coup à dire ça, mais... c'est la vérité. »

Les mots de son homme le perturbent un peu. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est totalement positif. Il reste quelques instants silencieux ne sachant quoi répondre. Il caresse doucement la cuisse de Daiki et reprend enfin la parole.

« Est ce que notre fierté doit vraiment en prendre un coup d'avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce pour arriver là ? Et puis... Au fond qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ton basket est unique. C'est toi qui le joues, c'est toi qui donnes tout ce que tu as. Avec ou sans moi sur le terrain tu ferais des étincelles. Ça personne peut te l'enlever tu ne le dois qu'à toi... J'ai rien fait pour ton basket... J'ai juste... Changé des trucs dans ta vie personnelle qui t'ont permis de recentrer sur le basket... Mais on se laisse tous perturber par notre quotidien et notre vie privée... Ils sont très rares les gens qui réussissent dans la vie sans un soutien au quotidien de leurs proches. »

Il fait une légère pause cherchant ses mots.

« Mais si tu tiens à me remercier... Alors merci à toi aussi... Moi non plus j'aurais jamais atteint ce niveau sans toi... Et ma fierté pourrait aussi en prendre un coup... J'suis pas un joueur d'exception comme toi. J'suis bon. Mais je marquerai pas les esprits, je deviendrai pas une légende comme toi tu as déjà commencé à le faire... Mais je le vois pas comme ça... J'suis fier... Fier de toi et fier d'être le mec sur le terrain qui t'aide à mettre tout ton potentiel en action. Et je profite à tes côtés du plaisir de jouer un basket exceptionnel et c'est génial. »

**AOMINE**

Il prend le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles, et finalement il hoche la tête doucement.

« T'as raison... On peut pas avancer seuls, en tout cas on peut pas aller aussi loin... C'est ça que j'ai réalisé et... Ça me fait encore bizarre, tu vois, parce que j'ai trop l'habitude de compter que sur moi-même. Et y a une part de moi que ça effraie vraiment que ça change. Mais ça a déjà changé en fait... Bref. Désolé de ramener encore ça sur le tapis, c'est juste que y a des moments où ça ressurgit. C'est pas insurmontable, c'est juste un truc avec lequel je continue de lutter.

— Non t'excuse pas. »

Taiga pose sa bière sur la table et se penche plus vers lui gardant une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre venant se loger sur sa nuque.

« Tu le ramènes sur le tapis autant que tu en as besoin love... Et je sais que c'est pas facile d'accepter de se reposer sur les autres, de pas être assez fort seul. Mais je serais là pour te rappeler à chaque que ça n'enlève rien à ton mérite et à tes exploits et que si tu as l'impression que je t'aide faut pas que tu oublies que tu m'aides aussi en retour... On a juste décidé d'avancer ensemble à partir de maintenant. Quel que soit ce qu'on entreprend si il doit y avoir une seule personne avec laquelle on s'autorise à oublier notre fierté et accepter de l'aide c'est... Entre nous. »

Il relève les yeux vers lui et le regarde quelques instants, la gorge nouée.

« C'est vrai... Avec toi je peux baisser ma garde... je pourrai toujours le faire... »

Il pose une main sur la joue de Taiga et se penche pour l'embrasser. D'abord il ne fait que caresser sa bouche de la sienne, puis il happe ses lèvres et les presse doucement, tendrement. Puis, il pose son front contre celui de son homme et murmure :

« Je tâcherai de plus l'oublier, love...

— T'en fais pas... Si tu l'oublies je te le rappellerai. »

Taiga revient l'embrasser tendrement et l'enlace doucement.

« I love you Daiki... I love you so much... »

Quand il répond, sa voix est étouffée par l'épaule de Taiga contre laquelle il niche son visage.

« I love you too... »

Et comme cette journée a été trop chargée en émotion, les larmes refoulées lui montent aux yeux et il s'accroche à son homme en attendant qu'elles se tarissent d'elles-mêmes.

**KAGAMI**

En sentant son homme pleurer contre son épaule, son coeur se serre douloureusement. Mais il le garde contre lui, une main massant sa nuque et attendant qu'il se calme. Il se dit que si Daiki pleure trop longtemps il va se mettre à chialer aussi.

**AOMINE**

Quelques minutes passent ainsi, et doucement il se calme, soulagé d'avoir pu se laisser aller et donner libre cours à son émotion. Son cœur s'apaise et il relâche la tension. Enfin, il se recule et esquisse un sourire.

« I'm ok now... Fallait... juste que ça sorte. J'ai toujours envie de pleurer quand tout va bien, c'est crétin, hein ?! »

Il rigole un peu et reprend sa bière pour en avaler quelques gorgées.

**KAGAMI**

Il se détend un peu.

« Quand tout va bien ? Oh... Fuck... Tu m'as fait peur. »

Il rigole et pose un baiser sur sa tempe avant de reprendre aussi sa bière.

« J'vais pas te blâmer pour ça... J'suis pas mieux... »

**AOMINE**

Il se recale au fond de sa chaise longue, roulant des épaules pour les détendre, et prend la main de Taiga dans la sienne.

« Ouais... toutes ces émotions que je vis avec toi... ça a quelque chose d'étourdissant. Mais j'préfère cent fois ça à ma vie d'avant. »

Il serre un peu sa main entre ses doigts et s'imprègne du calme environnant.

**KAGAMI**

Il caresse la paume de Daiki du pouce et sourit un peu amusé. Il répond doucement pour ne pas trop briser la sérénité ambiante.

« Ouais... J'suis d'accord c'est assez... Bouleversant... C'est apaisant... Y'a juste... Rien à retenir, juste à lâcher prise. J'ai jamais vraiment fait ça avant mais j'trouve ça vraiment libérateur.

— Moi aussi... parfois très troublant, ouais ça me perturbe... Mais sur le fond... ça me va. Y a juste des moments où je panique un peu, disons !

— Ouais... J'comprends. »

Il sourit et serre doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il boit les dernières gorgées de sa bière, le regard perdu devant lui.

**AOMINE**

Il porte la main de Taiga à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser, puis finit sa bière. Il frissonne, la nuit est un peu fraîche. Il tourne la tête vers son homme et déclare :

« Bon ! La crise existentielle est terminée, et si on rentrait au chaud maintenant ? »

Taiga sourit doucement.

« Ok ça me va. Il commence à faire froid. »

Il se lève et ramasse les bières vides, qu'il pose près de l'évier, puis se tourne vers son homme.

« On va se coucher ? »

Taiga referme la baie et le rejoint.

« Oui. Je crois que c'est un bon plan love... »

**KAGAMI**

Il enlace doucement Daiki et plonge son nez dans son cou, savourant son odeur.

« Je suis épuisé après ce match... »

Le brun lui rend son étreinte et murmure :

« Ouais... Moi aussi... heureusement qu'on reprend que demain après-midi...

— J'crois que c'est l'idée effectivement qu'on ait le temps de se reposer. »

Il pose un doux baiser dans son cou et se décide à se redresser. Il embrasse sa tempe, ses lèvres tendrement puis il prend sa main et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il n'allume pas la lumière. Il ferme la porte et se tourne vers Daiki pour le déshabiller doucement. Il a hâte de s'allonger dans ce lit et de sentir son corps chaud et nu contre le sien.

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse faire, apaisé par l'obscurité de la pièce, le silence, et l'intimité avec son homme. Puis, il le déshabille à son tour et ils se rejoignent sous la couette. Il passe une jambe par dessus celles de Taiga et un bras dans son dos pour se coller à lui et ferme les yeux, savourant sa chaleur et sa présence.

**KAGAMI**

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Daiki et glisse sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Le souffle de son homme caresse sa clavicule et le chatouille un peu. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux. Il est exténué et déjà l'engourdissement du sommeil semble le happer. Il presse ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

« G'Night Love... »


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello !**

**Voici le chapitre du dimanche ! Il n'est pas très long ni très riche en événements, mais il sert un peu de transition :) Enjoy !**

**Stella : On est très contentes que tu aies aimé le match ! C'est le genre de passage qu'on prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, bien que ce soit pas forcément les scènes les plus évidentes à raconter, mais tant mieux si ça fonctionne ! Bonne lecture pour la suite :)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il dort d'une traite toute la nuit, d'un sommeil profond. Quand vient le matin, il se réveille un bref instant, et puis se rappelle qu'il a le temps de faire la grasse matinée, et se cale à nouveau confortablement contre son homme avant de se rendormir.

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille vers 8h reposé. Daiki dort contre lui. Il entend sa respiration calme et régulière dans son dos. Il glisse sa main sur celle posée sur son ventre et y mêle ses doigts. Il a envie de profiter de ses bras, alors il ne bouge pas et reste de longues minutes à rêvasser. Il repense au match, à ces dernières semaines, à ce qu'ils sont en train de construire ensemble. Il repense aussi au message de Cynthia. Il n'a pas envie de parler avec Levi. Au fond, de son point de vue il a déjà tourné la page. S'il le voit il lui dira quoi ? Qu'il est désolé ? Qu'il lui en veut ? Qu'il a perdu son temps avec lui ? Il ne sait pas... Et il n'a pas envie de gaspiller encore plus de temps avec ça. Pourtant, il est évident que l'ombre de Levi dans le quartier le met mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas envie de le voir, parce qu'il ne saura pas quoi lui dire. Lui dire qu'il est avec Daiki et heureux ? Lui dire qu'il a souffert de ce qu'il lui a fait ? Ou lui dire qu'il se sent coupable ? Parce que même si Levi l'a physiquement trompé, tomber amoureux d'un autre avant d'avoir rompu, est-ce que ce n'est pas aussi un peu tromper ?

Il soupire. Il se décide à se lever pour chasser ses idées. Il pose un baiser sur l'épaule de Daiki, enfile rapidement une tenue pour aller courir et sort silencieusement de la chambre et de l'appartement.

**AOMINE**

Il rêve du match de la veille, le revivant dans les brumes confuses du sommeil. Il se réveille à nouveau et constate que Taiga n'est pas là. Il suppose qu'il est allé dépenser une part de sa perpétuelle énergie et s'enroule plus confortablement dans les couvertures pour retourner au pays de Morphée dribbler avec des ballons imaginaires.

**KAGAMI**

Courir lui fait du bien et calme un peu ses idées confuses. Il rentre de bonne humeur et avec l'envie d'embêter Daiki. Il regarde l'heure, il est encore tôt et décide donc de ronger son frein et d'aller prendre une douche. Il se lave en fredonnant puis il va préparer un solide petit déjeuner. Il est un peu plus de dix heures quand il termine. C'est sûrement trop tôt pour Daiki mais... Il a envie de lui alors il retourne dans la chambre silencieusement.

**AOMINE**

Il est couché de côté, exposant son dos et ses fesses à la vue de son homme, une jambe passée par-dessus les couvertures rassemblées contre son ventre et sa poitrine. Il n'entend pas Taiga entrer dans la pièce, plongé dans un sommeil profond et paisible.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne peut pas résister. Il s'avance doucement le week-end c'est bientôt... Il pourra se reposer. Pourvu que Daiki ne lui en veuille pas trop de le réveiller "si tôt". Il vient s'allonger derrière lui et doucement presse ses lèvres sur sa nuque, il glisse sa main sur sa hanche descend sur ses fesses. Il mordille un peu la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, alors que ses doigts se faufilent entre ses cuisses et remontent vers la chaleur de son intimité. Il caresse ses testicules doucement et remonte entre ses fesses pour venir caresser son anus. Sa bouche continue de dévorer sa nuque et son cou de baisers parfois humides et de légères morsures.

**AOMINE**

D'agréables sensations stimulent ses nerfs engourdis. Il murmure dans un gémissement ensommeillé sous les attentions de son homme et se cambre légèrement à son contact. Les impressions se mélangent à son rêve, il n'a pas encore tout à fait conscience de leur réalité.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent son homme réagir sous ses doigts ce qui stimule son propre désir. Son coeur s'accélère, son ventre se contracte et sa respiration se fait plus lourde. Ses baisers sur la nuque de Daiki se font plus longs, plus appuyés et plus sensuels. De même que ses doigts qui se montrent plus pressant. Il se redresse pour récupérer le lubrifiant rapidement et il murmure contre l'oreille de son homme faiblement.

« J'ai envie de toi Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Les caresses plus appuyées ramènent sa conscience à la surface, et les mots de Taiga font courir un doux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sent son corps encore léthargique se réchauffer et l'excitation tendre son bas-ventre. Il ondule doucement du bassin et murmure d'une voix rauque :

« I want you, love... »

**KAGAMI**

La voix de son homme fait naître des frissons le long de son échine. Son désir augmente en sentant son homme commencer à bouger comme pour en avoir plus. Il ouvre le lubrifiant et en met sur ses doigts avant de revenir les poser sur l'intimité de Daiki. Il masse avec douceur et revient embrasser sensuellement sa nuque.

**AOMINE**

Il savoure ce message intime qui électrise ses terminaisons nerveuses. Le matin il se sent parfaitement détendu et son corps s'ouvre naturellement aux doigts qui se font plus intrusifs. Il laisse échapper une plainte de plaisir et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère tandis qu'il sent grandir l'impatience de sentir son homme en lui.

**KAGAMI**

C'est doux en ce matin d'entendre Daiki gémir, il adore le sentir si réceptif comme si le fait de venir jouer avec ses zones érogènes avant même son réveil exacerbait ses sens. Son homme s'élargit rapidement sous ses doigts qui le pénètrent. Il recourbe doucement ses phalanges et vient chercher sa prostate qu'il presse presque tendrement. Sa bouche continue à dévorer sa nuque et son dos qui prennent un goût légèrement salé alors que le plaisir qui monte en Daiki fait grimper sa température. Il se presse plus contre lui et égratigne sa peau de ses dents.

**AOMINE**

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et gémit plus fort, se cambrant par réflexe comme pour intensifier le contact. Le plaisir intense et chaud contracte son ventre. Il n'a même pas encore ouvert les yeux, il préfère baigner à l'aveugle dans les sensations érotiques provoquées par ces stimulations expertes. Il dégage son visage et murmure :

« Taiga... C'est bon... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et vient murmurer d'une voix chaude à son oreille, mi-taquine, mi-perverse.

« Je vois ça love... Tu es très excité et très érotique... »

Il fait courir sa langue sur son cou et sous son oreille. Sans cesser de le doigter, cherchant toujours plus de gémissements, il se redresse et libère son membre tendu de son short. Il surplombe Daiki et il s'enduit d'un peu de lubrifiant. Sans prendre la peine de le prévenir, il retire ses doigts et il vient presser son sexe contre son anus puis avance doucement son bassin pour le pénétrer lentement.

**AOMINE**

Il accueille d'une plainte soulagée le membre imposant de son homme qui vient le remplir. Il se sent se resserrer autour de lui et il pousse son bassin en arrière pour mieux s'empaler sur lui en frémissant de plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit en le sentant bouger pour accélérer la pénétration. Il presse son bras sur les épaules de son homme pour le plaquer sur le matelas et mord sa nuque comme pour le punir.

« T'es impatient love? Qui a dit... Que tu pouvais bouger ? »

**AOMINE**

Il s'immobilise, par surprise d'abord, mais la voix chaude de son homme lui fait une drôle de sensation. Quelque chose qu'il a déjà éprouvé plusieurs fois avec lui... Son côté dominateur titille quelque chose en lui et le perturbe d'une façon délicieusement érotique. Il laisse passer un instant, puis décide de tester un peu, et recommence à bouger comme pour défier Taiga, curieux de voir sa réaction.

**KAGAMI**

Il grogne, frustré de se voir défier. Il pensait faire ça en douceur mais soudain cette envie impérieuse de posséder Daiki et qu'il soit à sa merci se réveille en lui. Il le maintient plus durement et mord sa nuque plus férocement.

« Ça aurait pu se faire doucement... Mais si tu continues... J'vais devoir me montrer plus ferme. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, cette pression fait bondir son cœur et tout son corps lui semble palpiter de désir. Il essaie de se dégager de l'étreinte et murmure d'une voix joueuse :

« Il faut du boulot pour me soumettre, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Cette nouvelle provocation ne fait qu'attiser sa colère et son désir de soumission. Il presse sa main sur sa nuque et de l'autre il ramène son bras en arrière qu'il tient bien verrouillé dans sa poigne. Et il quitte son intimité pour revenir l'empaler sèchement.

« J'ai pas peur des défis Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Il en a le souffle coupé. Cette fois, il ne peut plus se dégager et n'a guère de marge de manœuvre. Il résiste malgré tout, car il aime ce petit jeu-là et il a envie que son homme le contraigne à abandonner la lutte.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki continue à se montrer peu docile. Il mord son épaule durement et grogne de mécontentement. Il se retire de nouveau et le pénètre encore brutalement. Mais cette fois, il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'encaisser et il l'enchaîne, pilonnant son intimité avec une rage qui le submerge lui-même et l'empêche de penser avec cohérence. Tout ce dont il a conscience, c'est le désir brutal qu'il a de son homme, son odeur le rend fou, sa chaleur l'enivre et son intimité si serrée et massante lui provoque des vagues de plaisir intenses qui le font gémir contre l'épaule meurtrie de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il cesse de lutter devant cet assaut brutal et n'essaie même pas d'encaisser, il force son corps à se détendre et à se laisser aller sans plus de résistance. Il ne peut plus penser clairement et laisse échapper des sons plaintifs tandis que sa verge comprimée frotte sur les draps et que le membre de son homme le pilonne sans merci.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit et ses doigts de referment plus durement sur la nuque et les poignets d'Aomine. Ses râles se font plus intenses alors qu'il pose son front contre l'épaule de Daiki. Sa voix se fait plaintive.

« Daiki... You're mine... I love you... I love you... »

Ses coups de reins ne faiblissent pas en brutalité mais il ralentit un peu la cadence savourant la sensation de l'anneau brûlant et moite qui serre son membre quand il va et vient en lui.

**AOMINE**

Ces mots, sa voix, ce changement de rythme provoquent une onde de plaisir en lui et il halète lourdement sous le poids de son homme. Il lui laisse entendre par ses gémissements incontrôlés à quel point il lui fait du bien et comme il aime le sentir prendre ainsi possession de lui. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Taiga pour le contraindre à la docilité, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas en position de force et que le tigre a une sacrée poigne. Chaque coup de reins semble marteler en lui le désir de son homme pour lui, et il consent à lui appartenir totalement, sans retenue. Sa voix est faible, brisée par le plaisir et l'émotion quand il répond :

« Yes I'm yours, love... I'm yours... »

**KAGAMI**

Ces mots sont libérateurs, il pousse un râle de plaisir en plantant encore de vigoureux coups de reins. Alors qu'il est aux portes de l'orgasme, il souffle d'une voix d'excuse : « Dai... J'vais jouir... »

**AOMINE**

Il murmure un « moi aussi » d'une voix étouffée tandis que son homme continue à le plaquer contre le matelas et à le pilonner, déclenchant finalement un orgasme brutal et aveuglant.

« Ahh... T-Taiga... »

Il éjacule dans un éclair de pure jouissance qui le laisse étourdi et haletant.

**KAGAMI**

Il pousse un cri rauque quand son homme jouit et se resserre délicieusement autour de lui. La pression est trop forte et il ne peut pas retenir son propre plaisir. Il l'empale brutalement encore de quelques derniers coups de rein et se répand en lui dans un râle de plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il reste étendu sous le poids de son homme, à retrouver son souffle pendant quelques instants.

« Wah, Taiga... Sacré réveil sportif... »

Il rit un peu, entre incrédulité et bonheur de prendre toujours autant de plaisir avec lui, même quand c'est brutal comme ce matin.

Taiga embrasse son épaule et se redresse doucement, il sort lentement de son intimité et s'étend à côté de lui. Une de ses grandes mains vient caresser son dos tendrement.

« Hm... J'avais pas prévu un réveil aussi hard en fait... Juste câlin... J'm'ennuyais et j'avais envie de toi... Mais... J'me suis laissé emporter. »

Il rit à nouveau.

« Ouais... Moi aussi, je crois. Mais j'ai pas pu résister quand tu m'as dit de pas bouger... T'es trop hot quand t'es un peu dominateur. Et c'était très très bon, love... J'ai adoré.

— Je sais qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour toi... Je sais pas comment tu te sens après ça... Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ? »

Taiga pose de tendres baisers sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Il sourit sous ces attentions qui le font légèrement frissonner, parfaitement détendu et serein.

« No, thanks love... Ça m'a super bien réveillé... J'ai envie d'un café maintenant... et j'ai faim ! »

— Ok. Je vais faire couler le café. Et le repas est prêt. »

Taiga presse encore ses lèvres sur sa nuque et ses mains frôlent un peu ses fesses puis il se redresse.

« À tout de suite love. »

Il acquiesce, et profite encore de quelques instants dans le lit avant de s'étirer et de se décider à se lever. Il passe par la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et rejoint Taiga dans le salon, totalement nu. Il aime prendre ses petits-déjeuners sans rien porter sur lui. Il s'assoit avec son homme pour manger et le regarde amoureusement avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Au fait... du coup au final hier on était crevés... Mais c'était quoi le truc que tu voulais essayer, niveau sexe ? Ou tu me le gardes pour ce soir ? »

— Fatigués et pas dans le mood ouais. »

Taiga rigole un peu et rougit.

« Peut-être ce soir... Enfin quand on sera pas crevé et dans le bon état d'esprit. Comme on voit mon père ce soir... Enfin bref on verra si ça le fait quoi. »

Il sourit et entame son petit-déjeuner de bon appétit.

« Ok ça marche. Tu sais, c'est bizarre... Je suis pratiquement pas stressé à l'idée de rencontrer ton père ! Enfin... Même si la pression risque de monter au cours de la journée !

— Bah c'est une bonne nouvelle. J'ai pas envie que tu stresses et j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. D'ailleurs c'est pas défini parce que je sais pas ce que tu préfères pour rencontrer mon père... Ici pour être dans un environnement connu ? Ou chez lui parce que tu voulais voir ma chambre ?

— Hm... Ça me ferait plaisir de voir l'endroit où tu vivais... Donc plutôt chez lui ! Tu sais à quelle heure ? Si c'est toi qui fais à manger, on doit passer faire des courses avant ?

— Oui. On fera les courses après l'entraînement. On y va dès qu'on a fini.

— Cool. »

Il pose une main sur la cuisse de son homme et ajoute :

« Désolé d'avoir été un peu mélancolique hier soir... Ça va mieux ce matin. J'ai plus l'impression d'être dans un rêve... même si j'ai aussi un peu la sensation d'en vivre un... J'me sens plus déconnecté, quoi. Ce matin... j'suis juste heureux. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à son homme et glisse sa main sur sa nuque. Ce matin, il se sent bien aussi. Il ne s'est même pas laissé perturber par la culpabilité d'avoir été brutal avec son homme tout à l'heure. Il a juste profité et apprécié avec Daiki ce moment de sexe.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses love ? C'est pas un truc dont tu dois t'excuser. »

Il se penche pour embrasser sa joue et fourre son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

« Moi aussi j'suis heureux. Et pas que ce matin ! Mais ouais... Ce matin j'me sens bien aussi. Même si j'étais impatient de te réveiller ! »

Le brun a un petit rire et glisse une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais... j'avais remarqué ça. Chouette réveil pour moi du coup. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et retourne à son petit-déjeuner. Il se sent plein d'énergie aujourd'hui, et prêt à relever tous les défis de la journée, de la semaine, du mois, de l'année... C'est drôle comme ce qui peut paraître insurmontable un jour devient non pas facile, mais beaucoup moins impressionnant le lendemain. Il songe que c'est parce qu'il accepte peu à peu la présence de Taiga dans sa vie, qu'il accepte son aide et son soutien. Toutes ces choses peu familières qui ont envahi sa vie deviennent plus normales et moins effrayantes. Et quand il pense à retourner s'entraîner avec l'équipe maintenant que leur secret est éventé, il n'éprouve pas de stress particulier. Avec ces gars-là, il n'a pas l'impression de vivre une relation tabou. Et finalement... maintenant qu'il a intégré cette information, il bénéficie enfin du soulagement que ça provoque. Au début de sa relation avec Taiga, il lui avait dit qu'avec lui, il pourrait peut-être enfin cesser de lutter... Et c'est encore la sensation qu'il a ce matin. Qu'il n'a plus besoin de se battre en permanence juste pour exister et vivre sa vie.

« Content que ce réveil t'ait plu... Hm... D'ailleurs... Si j'ai de nouveau envie de te réveiller comme ça... Ce qui risque d'arriver encore. Et qu'on n'a pas vraiment de contrainte de se lever tôt comme ce matin... Quelle est ta limite acceptable de l'heure à laquelle je peux te réveiller ? Enfin... Après... Rien ne t'oblige à te lever une fois que je t'ai fait l'amour... »

Il regarde son petit ami un peu amusé par sa question.

« Comme tu dis, rien ne m'oblige à me lever, alors... Ça me dérange pas que tu me réveilles pour ça. À moins que je sois vraiment crevé, mais... J'pense qu'à ce moment-là, soit tu le seras toi aussi, soit j'aurai pas besoin de te le dire pour que tu me laisses dormir. Donc t'en fais pas pour ça. J'aime bien quand t'as envie de moi, et j'aime me réveiller comme ça.

— Ça veut dire que tu préfères le sexe à dormir ? Toi ? Love... C'est officiel tu es vraiment un accro du sexe. Et ça m'arrange ! »

Taiga se marre un peu et reprend son repas avec appétit.

« Accro au sexe ? Ouais, ça me va. Ça me dérange pas ! Surtout que je sais que tu manques pas de désir toi non plus, alors... je pense qu'on est bien. »

Il sourit tendrement à son homme et effleure sa joue en ajoutant :

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

**KAGAMI**

Cette soudaine déclaration le fait rougir et accélère les battements de son coeur. Il penche la tête pour poser sa joue dans cette main.

« Moi aussi Dai... »

Même s'il est prêt à dealer avec tous les états d'âme de son homme et être là chaque fois pour le soutenir, il aime vraiment voir son homme apaisé et serein. Quand Daiki est anxieux il a toujours la légère angoisse qu'il essaie de fuir de nouveau. Mais quand il est en paix, c'est juste parfait et il n'a qu'une envie se blottir entre ses bras pour se laisser dorloter.

**AOMINE**

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de son homme et l'attire contre lui, embrassant sa tempe et sa joue. Il savoure la douceur chaude de sa peau, son odeur entêtante, et finalement s'éloigne un peu pour terminer son petit-déjeuner.

Taiga lui sourit et termine son repas avec enthousiasme.

« En tout cas... J'ai vraiment hâte de t'emmener chez mon père... Pour plusieurs raisons, te montrer mon antre comme tu le dirais si bien et puis te le présenter bien-sûr. Comme c'est la première fois que je lui présente quelqu'un... et t'es vraiment important pour moi alors ouais j'ai envie qu'il te rencontre... »

Il sourit en entendant ça, ça lui réchauffe le cœur.

« Et j'suis content d'être la première personne que tu lui présentes... et j'espère la seule ! Hm... j'espère aussi que je ferai bonne impression...

— Je suis certain que tu seras la seule ! J'suis sûr qu'il va t'adorer ! Et j'crois que tu devrais l'apprécier aussi. Tu verras... Même s'il a pas toujours été un père parfait. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien mon père.

— Je te crois. Et puis... ça existe pas les parents parfaits. J'suis juste content que vous vous soyez rapprochés avec le temps.

— Non j'crois que ça existe pas. Mais bon... Des gosses parfaits ça existe pas non plus. Ouais... Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir pu me rapprocher de lui... C'est vrai que ce secret sur ma sexualité... ça maintenait une certaine distance. J'avais toujours peur de faire une bourde...

— Ouais... j'comprends. En tout cas j'ai hâte aussi d'être à ce soir. En attendant... j'imagine que je devrais commencer par me laver. C'est généralement attendu des gens quand ils sortent. Comme s'habiller aussi... C'est barbant les obligations sociales, hein ?!

— C'est vrai c'est tellement surfait de devoir se laver. Tu veux peut-être que je vienne te frotter le dos ?

— Hm... Ouais ! Ça me motivera ! Allez hop ! Let's go ! »

Sur ces mots il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et se lève après avoir terminé d'ingurgiter en vitesse son petit déjeuner et le rejoint dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabille rapidement et se glisse derrière lui sous la douche. Il l'enlace tendrement et vient embrasser sa nuque savoureuse en pressant son corps contre le sien. Il ne se laissera jamais de sentir la nudité de son homme au contact de la sienne.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en sentant son homme se nicher dans son dos.

« Tiens bah t'arrives pile au bon moment pour me frotter le dos ! »

Et il lui tend la bouteille de gel douche sans aucune gêne. Taiga rigole et se frotte un peu à lui.

« Tu perds pas le nord love ! »

Mais son homme s'exécute de bonnes grâces et commence à le laver en massant doucement. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter, puis se tourne pour embrasser son homme.

« Thanks love. Ça fait du bien. J'préfère tes massages à ceux du kiné ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il fronce les sourcils et vient plaquer son homme fermement contre lui.

« Ouais d'ailleurs... Tu laisses d'autres mec que moi te toucher... ça ne va pas du tout ça love ! »

Il sourit et vient l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Content que mes massages te conviennent love.

— Ah mais le kiné est le seul autre mec, c'est promis ! »

Daiki rigole, puis s'écarte pour se rincer avant de sortir de la douche.

« Il nous reste beaucoup de temps avant de partir au boulot ?

— Ouais. Je t'ai réveillé tôt. Il est même pas midi. On peut aller se balader si tu veux... Hm... On est un peu loin de la plage. Mais y'a un parc pas loin.

— Ah ouais, une petite balade ça me tente bien. C'est encore un endroit lié à des souvenirs de gosse ?

— Oh... Non pas ce parc il est trop récent. Mais si tu veux que j't'emmène dans des quartiers où j'ai traîné gamin... C'est possible aussi. Par contre c'est moins sympa comme quartier.

— C'est comme tu préfères love. Sympa ou pas, c'est parce que c'est ton passé que ça m'intéresse. Mais une balade tranquille au parc me va très bien aussi ! »

Ayant suivi son homme hors de la douche, il se sèche et se rhabille rapidement. Il consulte l'heure, ils ont le temps d'aller faire un tour mais seulement une petite heure.

« On va juste au parc pour cette fois, love. Le quartier est pas juste à côté on n'aura pas vraiment le temps sur place. »

Ils achèvent de se préparer et sortent pour prendre un peu l'air et profiter du soleil. Le parc n'est pas pris d'assaut à cette heure là, les adultes travaillent et les enfants sont à l'école alors c'est très calme.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde autour de lui, s'imprégnant de coin de nature en pleine ville. Ça fait du bien de voir un peu de verdure et de profiter du murmure du vent dans les feuillages qui diffractent la lumière chaude et dorée de l'éternel soleil californien. Ils se promènent autour d'un point d'eau où nagent paisiblement quelques cygnes et canards. Ils se posent sur un banc et il se plonge dans la contemplation des reflets mouvants sur l'eau. Il murmure à l'intention de son homme :

« C'est sympa ici... »

Puis, il sourit et ajoute un peu plus fort :

« T'aurais dû me dire que y avait un endroit cool pour faire des siestes à côté de chez toi ! Mais bon en même temps... T'es censé venir habiter chez moi bientôt... Et près de chez moi y a la plage. C'est aussi idéal pour les siestes. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et, même s'ils ont pris la décision ensemble, même si il y a encore quelques détails à régler, que Daiki évoque le futur emménagement ensemble fait battre son coeur et ajoute encore un peu de soleil sur ce début de journée. Décidément, il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux aujourd'hui.

« Je viens de te le montrer et puis... C'est pas comme si tu avais eu tant d'occasions que ça pour faire la sieste chez moi... Et ma terrasse te plaisait pas ?

— Si la terrasse est plutôt sympa. Mais j'aime bien dormir dans la nature aussi. Les bruits environnants, c'est apaisant. Et comme y a pas trop de nature ici, un parc ça fait l'affaire ! À Tokyo j'avais mon spot préféré dans un parc aussi... Si tu me trouvais pas chez moi ou sur un terrain de basket, sûr que j'étais là !

— Ouais ?! OK ça marche... J'espère que tu me montreras ce coin à Tokyo à l'occasion ! Tu peux t'allonger pour faire la sieste si tu veux. T'inquiète je surveille qu'aucun pigeon essaie de te chier dessus !

— Comme c'est aimable ! Ok, faut pas me le dire deux fois ! »

Daiki s'allonge sur le banc en prenant ses cuisses pour oreiller et soupire de satisfaction en fermant les yeux.

« Ça c'est le plus par rapport à Tokyo. J'avais pas d'oreiller humain là-bas !

— Ravi d'être une plus value intéressante. »

Il vient doucement poser une main sur le torse de son homme et l'autre glisse doucement dans ses cheveux. Il sourit et laisse son regard se perdre au loin en le laissant se reposer.

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse dériver dans des pensées vagues en écoutant l'atmosphère tranquille qui les entoure, bercé par la caresse du vent sur son visage et celle de la main de Taiga dans ses cheveux. Il ne tarde pas à somnoler et passe vingt bonnes minutes dans une demi inconscience bienheureuse avant d'émerger à nouveau. Il s'étire comme un chat et ouvre les yeux pour regarder son homme.

« Hey love. »

Les yeux de Taiga se pose sur lui et il lui adresse un sourire.

« Hey. ça t'a fait du bien ? »

Il bâille puis se redresse en se frottant les paupières.

« Ouais... C'était vraiment agréable. Tu devrais te mettre aux siestes, c'est presque encore plus reposant qu'une nuit de sommeil !

— Mais j'arriverai jamais à m'endormir ! Et les rares fois où ça m'arrive après j'me réveille pas bien.

— Roh... Tu dis ça parce que tu connais rien à l'art de la sieste, voilà. »

Il se tourne vers son homme pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Et en le faisant il réalise soudain qu'il ne s'est même pas posé la question de leur proximité physique dans un lieu public. Il sent le sang lui monter au visage. Mais... c'est probablement bon signe. Il se focalise de moins en moins sur les regards extérieurs, il prend des risques. Il n'aurait jamais cru parvenir à ce point un jour.

« C'est un art carrément ?! Ouais c'est sûr... J'y connais rien. Tu peux toujours essayer de m'apprendre... Mais je suis plus sieste crapuleuse tu te doutes bien. »

Taiga sourit et glisse une main légère sur sa hanche et ne semble pas troublé par le lieu où ils se trouvent.

Il frissonne un peu. Une part de ses angoisses remonte en un chœur cinglant. L'autre part de lui est calme, presque indifférente, à ce qui pourrait arriver. Comme s'il avait finalement commencé à faire le deuil de cette vie factice pour laquelle il s'est vainement battu toutes ces années. En un sens, plus il avance avec Taiga, plus ses angoisses lui semblent absurdes, et plus il comprend paradoxalement qu'il n'a pas souffert en vain. Et il n'arrive pas très bien encore à vivre avec cette contradiction. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que la cohue mentale perd en vigueur et en conviction. Il lui semble avoir deux options : considérer sa vie d'aujourd'hui comme une preuve qu'il s'est planté sur toute la ligne, ou comme une possibilité inespérée d'échappatoire.

Il relève la tête pour regarder les feuillages qui dansent dans la lumière, imperturbables.

Et finalement, il déclare :

« Les siestes crapuleuses, c'est pas des siestes. C'est un prétexte pour du sexe. Du coup y a que du sexe et pas de sieste. Donc ouais t'as beaucoup à apprendre sur l'art de la sieste !

— Bah ouais mais... C'est bien le sexe ! »

Taiga rigole.

« On finit le tour du parc pour rentrer et se préparer ? C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller bosser. »

Il regarde autour de lui et hoche la tête.

« Ok, faisons ça. »

Ils se lèvent et se remettent à déambuler dans le parc presque désert, profitant de ces derniers instants au calme dans ce petit coin de nature. Mais il a aussi hâte d'aller jouer... et même de retrouver son équipe. Et quand il pense à la soirée à suivre, il n'a toujours pas de stress majeur... Juste une légère appréhension.

**KAGAMI**

De retour à son appartement, ils préparent leurs affaires pour l'entraînement. Alors qu'il remplit son sac et qu'il prend des affaires propres pour se rendre directement chez son père, il hésite... Hier soir, ils n'avaient finalement pas été dans l'ambiance, mais peut-être que ce soir, il pouvait l'envisager. Il est toujours un peu effrayé à cette idée et si ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Daiki ? Comme Daiki l'interpelle, il se dépêche de fourrer l'objet de ses préoccupations dans son sac et il l'utilisera ou non, il a encore le reste de la journée pour se décider et si cette fois l'ambiance s'y prête peut-être qu'il osera.

Il rejoint son homme dans le salon.

« Je suis prêt... ça te va si on va directement chez mon père ? C'est vrai qu'on y a pas pensé... Peut-être que tu voudras repasser par chez toi...

— Nan c'est bon, j'suis opé pour aller chez ton père direct ! »

**AOMINE**

Comme il a stocké quelques affaires chez Taiga, il a de quoi découcher plusieurs jours de suite. Il regarde son homme en souriant et l'attire à lui pour le câlin rituel avant de partir, même si aujourd'hui il a une qualité un peu différente... Il n'a plus cette impression de quitter son petit ami pour que celui-ci se transforme en coéquipier pour la journée. Aujourd'hui, il sera les deux à la fois. Il l'embrasse tendrement, puis se recule et demande :

« Ready, love ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Il est serein aujourd'hui à l'idée d'aller à l'entraînement. Il est plus nerveux pour le soir et encore nerveux... Excité en fait. Il a hâte que les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui se rencontrent. Il n'est pas vraiment inquiet, il sait que ça se passera bien. Il espère juste que ce sera fluide et confortable pour tout le monde et qu'ils arrivent à se sentir tous les deux bien à l'aise.

« Totalement prêt. J'ai hâte de jouer... Et d'être à ce soir j'avoue.

— Moi aussi. »

Daiki pose encore un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ils prennent leurs affaires et quittent l'appartement pour se rendre au gymnase.

**AOMINE**

C'est délivré d'un poids dont il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il entre dans les vestiaires aujourd'hui. Il est finalement vraiment content que les autres aient découvert la nature de sa relation avec Taiga. Il n'a plus à avoir peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser, ni à surveiller sa façon d'agir auprès du tigre. Tout en se changeant, ils débriefent le match de la veille et évoquent avec enthousiasme celui de la semaine prochaine, leur premier de la saison où ils ne joueront pas à domicile, ce qui va leur donner un challenge supplémentaire.

**KAGAMI**

Il ressent l'atmosphère différemment. Comme si les dernières barrières qui le distançaient de ses coéquipiers avaient rompu. Il s'installe à sa place pour se changer, l'ambiance est sereine. Il ne se retient pas de discuter avec Daiki et de laisser leur complicité clairement visible. Le prochain match promet d'être intéressant, il a hâte d'y être. Ils rejoignent le terrain où l'entraîneur les attend. Le vrai debriefing du match de la veille commence. Ils analysent leurs erreurs et les moments où ils ont été particulièrement brillants. Le match est décortiqué presque entièrement, puis ils en tirent les éléments à travailler pour progresser encore.

Lendemain de match, l'entraînement se fait calme et doux. On ne force pas, l'intensité du match à déjà mis à rude épreuve chaque joueur. Le temps passe vite. Autant, parce que l'après midi est courte que parce que le stress l'ayant abandonné il profiter simplement du moment sans inquiétude.

**AOMINE**

Au moment de rejoindre les vestiaires, il a enfin sa première vraie bouffée de stress. Il va rencontrer le père de Taiga... Il a prévu la chemise noire classe en conséquent.

« Ola Daiki tu sors le grand jeu ce soir ?! l'interpelle Harry en rigolant.

— Hm... ouais... »

Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne, un peu embarrassé.

« J'vais rencontrer mon beau-père pour la première fois...

— Eh bah ! C'est du sérieux alors !

— Ouais... Donc bon voilà j'essaie de faire bonne impression.

— Il aime le basket ton beau-père ?

— Ouais, apparemment...

— Alors vu ta performance d'hier... J'pense que t'auras même pas besoin de faire bonne impression ! »

Il rigole.

« Mouais... faut pas exagérer non plus. »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde Daiki quelques instants, sexy évidemment, son homme est tellement beau gosse. Il se retourne pour finir de s'habiller et il se remet à cogiter. Daiki a sorti le grand jeu alors c'est peut-être l'occasion d'en faire de même, histoire de le récompenser... Mais ce serait pas une récompense si ça lui plaît pas. Habillé il range son sac et reste perdu dans ses réflexions.

**AOMINE**

Il termine de s'habiller et remarque du coin de l'oeil Taiga qui a l'air tout perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'approche et pose une main dans le creux de ses reins.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensif... On y va ? »

Taiga rougit légèrement et prend son sac.

« Hm... J'me disais que tu étais très sexy... Yes on peut y aller. Mon père m'a envoyé un message il sera là vers 19h30. »

Ils saluent leurs coéquipiers en se dirigeant vers la sortie du vestiaire.

« Bon courage Daiki avec beau-papa ! »

— Ouais, ouais... » grommelle-t-il en agitant la main.

En réalité, l'amusement de ses coéquipiers lui fait chaud au coeur. ça confirme qu'ils acceptent réellement sa relation avec Taiga. Il glisse sa main dans celle de son homme.

« Ça y est maintenant j'suis un peu nerveux... »

**KAGAMI**

Il serre la main de son homme dans la sienne et lui sourit.

« Ça va aller love. De toute façon mon père sera subjugué par ta beauté... »

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil.

« Tu sais... j'pense que... depuis le lycée il sait qu't'es un mec bien alors. T'as pas à t'en faire. »

Ils sortent pour prendre un taxi.

**AOMINE**

Ça lui fait toujours bizarre de penser que Taiga a déjà parlé de lui à son père... Et beaucoup, apparemment ! Ça lui fait plaisir, même si ça l'intimide un peu aussi. Mais il essaie de ne pas s'en faire et il s'installe dans le taxi avec son homme. Quoi qu'il arrive, il est content de rencontrer le père de Taiga. C'est une étape importante... Surtout qu'ils pensent au futur tous les deux... Ils se voient ensemble... à très long terme.

Il laisse son regard dériver sur la ville qui défile derrière les vitres, une main caressant un peu nerveusement la cuisse de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il a aussi posé sa main sur la jambe de son homme. Il lui parle pour essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec les gars aujourd'hui... J'ai trouvé ça... Hyper reposant... Que ça leur semble naturel.

— Ouais... En fait c'était plutôt la relation qu'on avait avant qu'ils comprenaient pas... Ce côté on est proches, le lendemain on l'est plus...

— Oui... C'est sûr que ça devait être assez étrange de l'extérieur. En tout cas, ouais j'me sens libéré. Merci Dai. »

Il sourit et presse un peu sa cuisse.

« On a quelques courses à faire ça va nous prendre dix minutes. Y'a un magasin sur le chemin. »

Il regarde les rues, ils sont bientôt arrivés.

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce. Il a hâte de se poser. De boire un coup. Le taxi les dépose et il suit Taiga dans le magasin, les mains dans les poches.

**KAGAMI**

Il choisit avec soin le poisson pour les sushis et les makis. Il reprend du riz, son père est souvent à cours et pour être sûr il prend tous les ingrédients qui lui sont nécessaires et disponibles dans cette boutique. Il prend aussi de la bière et ils ressortent enfin. Ils arrivent en moins de dix minutes chez le père de Taiga. Il fait entrer son homme dans l'immeuble de haut standing, son père n'a pas à envier leurs appartements respectifs. Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur en direction du dernier étage. Il se mordille un peu la lèvre et rigole.

« En fait... Moi aussi j'suis un peu nerveux love...

— Ouais... Ça me paraît normal. »

Le brun s'approche et caresse sa joue avant d'ajouter en souriant :

« Mais de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, ta cuisine mettra d'accord tout le monde !

— Ouais... Mais c'est pas seulement mon père... Juste là aussi... En fait, c'est la première fois que j'emmène quelqu'un dans ma chambre d'ados en dehors de Tatsuya... C'est un peu étrange... et intimidant. »

Ses joues prennent sûrement une jolie couleur rosée.

**AOMINE**

Il l'observe, un peu attendri par cet aveu. Puis, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmure :

« Vraiment ? Moi J'trouve ça... hm... un peu excitant, l'idée de visiter ta chambre d'ado...

— Excitant? Pourquoi ? »

Ils sortent de l'ascenseur et avancent jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

« Hm... je sais pas trop... Peut-être parce que t'as dû y passer plein de temps à fantasmer tout seul comme l'ado bouillonnant d'hormones que t'étais ! »

Il rit un peu en caressant les fesses de son homme à travers son pantalon.

« Hm... Ça c'est sûr. J'ai beaucoup fantasmé dans cette chambre... Mais plus de basket que de sexe ! »


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello !**

**Et voici le chapitre du mercredi ! Cette semaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre du dimanche, nous ne sommes pas dispos ce week-end ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : La réponse à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre ! :)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte sur un appartement silencieux. Il retire ses chaussures, laisse son sac dans l'entrée et invite Aomine à le suivre. Le lieu est très sobre à l'image de l'appartement de Kagami. Un canapé, une table basse et une table pour déjeuner en bois avec quatre chaises. Excepté l'un des murs où de nombreuses photos noir et blanc sont affichées, de jolies paysages mais aussi des photos de Taiga à différents âges certaines avec son père et sa mère, il y a très peu de déco dans la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque chargée d'ouvrages variés et disques tapisse un second mur. La pièce est vaste et donne sur un grand balcon. La cuisine est d'un magnifique rouge brillant et ouverte sur l'espace de vie.

« Bon comme tu le vois. Salon, salle à manger et cuisine. »

Il pose les courses sur les plans de cette dernière justement et sort deux bières du frigo qu'il décapsule avant d'en tendre une à son homme.

Daiki prend sa bière et inspecte son environnement, un peu impressionné.

« Wah, c'est classe !

— Je range les courses avant de te montrer ma chambre... Ou si tu veux y aller tout seul tu peux... Enfin comme tu veux. C'est la deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir. »

**AOMINE**

Il s'approche du mur pour observer les photos, demi sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, il sort sur le balcon, admire la vue, et rentre pour se diriger vers la chambre de son homme. Il y pose ses affaires, allume la lampe de chevet et s'assoit sur le lit. Impossible de se tromper, c'est bien la chambre d'un fana de basket. Ça le fait sourire. Tout y est aussi bien rangé qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre. Il boit sa bière tranquillement, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de l'endroit.

De vieux posters de basket et de groupe de metal aux murs, la chambre n'a visiblement pas beaucoup changé depuis le collège. Sur une étagère des livres, beaucoup de mangas et d'anciens magazines de basket, une photo des parents de Taiga et une série de trois ballons de basket usés.

**KAGAMI**

Il range rapidement les achats et prend à son tour le chemin de sa chambre avec son sac. Il s'arrête à la porte et observe quelques instants Daiki. Il sent l'émotion serrer un peu son coeur. C'est tellement saugrenu de voir Daiki là. Il a l'impression que deux pans de sa vie qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer entrent soudain en collision.

« Yo... »

Le brun lui sourit.

« Elle te ressemble, ta chambre. J'aime bien son atmosphère. On s'y sent bien. »

Il pose sa bière sur la table de chevet et s'allonge sur le lit, remuant un peu pour tester le matelas.

« Hm... Et le lit est confortable, en plus ! »

Il pose son sac dans un coin et s'approche aussi du lit. C'est définitivement très étrange de voir son homme ici.

« Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé de trouver un lit inconfortable ? »

Il pose sa bière à côté de celle de son homme et il grimpe à son tour. Tout en douceur, un peu pour savourer ce moment qui lui semble si improbable, il s'allonge en surplombant son homme et se penche pour venir embrasser ses lèvres avec tendresse.

**AOMINE**

Il passe une main sur la nuque de son homme et répond doucement à son baiser.

« Ouais... Il m'est déjà arrivé de trouver des lits inconfortables. Mais le tien est parfait. »

En fait, se trouver dans l'ancienne chambre de son homme lui donne l'impression d'être lui-même de nouveau adolescent. De retour plusieurs années en arrière, dans un passé qui aurait presque pu exister. Et ça le rend nostalgique, ça le ramène à l'époque de leur rencontre et plein de souvenirs et d'images défilent sous ses paupières closes tandis qu'il embrasse Taiga à nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces scènes d'autrefois aboutiraient un jour à l'histoire qu'il vit maintenant.

**KAGAMI**

Les doigts de Daiki sur sa nuque le font frissonner. Son coeur bat la chamade et un flot de chaleur se répand dans son ventre. Ici dans cet environnement qui n'est pas le leur, dans son passé, il a presque l'impression d'embrasser Daiki pour la première fois. L'adolescent qu'il était il n'y a encore pas si longtemps est en train de vivre un fantasme. Combien de fois s'est-il prêté à rêver pouvoir vivre une histoire d'amour comme tous les adolescents, ramener son petit ami chez lui et traîner dans sa chambre d'ado avec lui à jouer à la console, à écouter de la musique, à parler basket et à s'embrasser beaucoup. Même si, ce n'est plus tout à fait sa chambre, même s'il n'est plus tout à fait ado, ça fait ressurgir beaucoup de choses. ll se sent ému et presque intimidé par la situation.

**AOMINE**

Il sent cette légère réserve qui confine à la timidité, et embrasse son homme avec d'autant plus de ferveur. Il mêle sa langue à la sienne, promène ses mains sur son dos, sur ses fesses, presse son corps chaud contre le sien. Son cœur bat vite aussi – définitivement, ce sont ses seize ans à nouveau, comme il aurait aimé les vivre, cette folle passion galopante dans son corps, ce désir d'aller à cent à l'heure, de rejeter la fadeur du quotidien, d'aimer quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire tout oublier et l'emmener dans un autre monde. Ce quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré à seize ans, qu'il a mis des années à retrouver et qu'il a finalement aimé... Cet homme qu'il serre maintenant dans ses bras comme un ami longtemps perdu de vue, comme un amant auquel on ne veut plus jamais renoncer.

**KAGAMI**

Il savoure ce baiser qui fait palpiter son coeur et frissonner son corps. Il se presse plus contre son homme. L'émotion lui serre la poitrine.

À bout de souffle, il libère les lèvres de Daiki. Ses yeux sont clos, sans s'éloigner vraiment de lui, il sent ses lèvres toutes proches des siennes, son souffle se mêle au sien. Il entrouvre les paupières pour poser un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse sur son homme.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

Le brun coule ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage dont il effleure les lèvres avant de les happer de nouveau entre les siennes. Après les avoir savourées un moment, il les lâche avec douceur et murmure :

« Je t'aime aussi, Taiga... »

Ces quelques mots murmurés comme un secret dans ce sanctuaire le font vibrer et compriment son coeur. Il plonge son visage dans le cou de Daiki et l'encercle de ses bras pour se blottir contre lui.

« Merci... »

**AOMINE**

Il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi son homme le remercie, mais il ne dit rien et lui rend son étreinte, caressant sa nuque doucement.

« Je suis heureux d'être là... j'ai l'impression de faire un peu plus partie de ta vie en découvrant un peu ton passé... »

**KAGAMI**

Il soupire de bien être à la caresse agréable de ses doigts qui génère comme des petits fourmillements sur sa colonne vertébrale.

« C'est à la fois étrange. C'est... J'aurais jamais imaginé te voir un jour dans cette pièce. T'es venu chez moi à Tokyo plusieurs fois, mais c'est pas pareil que cette chambre... À Tokyo j'avais le sentiment d'être de passage, comme aujourd'hui en fait où j'arrive pas à m'installer dans mon appart... Et au final j'ai raison je vais pas avoir besoin. Mais... T'imaginer ici... J'ai l'impression... Que c'est un rêve qui devient réalité... »

Daiki le regarde en souriant et revient embrasser ses lèvres.

« Un rêve, hm ? C'est moi ton rêve, love ? »

Il sourit et rougit un peu.

« Hm... Plutôt un fantasme d'adolescent innocent de s'imaginer ramener son petit ami chez lui et de se câliner, sagement évidemment, dans sa chambre. » conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Comme... J'osais pas en parler à mon père... ça restait de l'ordre du fantasme.

— C'est le fantasme le plus adorable que j'ai jamais entendu ! »

Le brun rit en lui pinçant les fesses et il se penche pour mordiller sa lèvre.

« Baka ! Mais tu peux te moquer. N'empêche que ouais, j'rêvais de trucs cons comme ça. »

Il pose son front sur l'épaule de son homme.

« Bon... J'vais arrêter d'être sentimental et te donner de quoi te moquer. Faut que j'aille faire à manger. »

Il pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et se relève.

« Fais comme chez toi... Si tu veux... Fouiller dans les placards, p'tet que cette fois tu trouveras quelques magazines intéressants. »

Il reprend sa bière en rigolant et retourne dans la cuisine.

**AOMINE**

Il le suit des yeux un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et une fois seul, ne se prive pas d'entamer une fouille minutieuse de la chambre de son homme. Il a toujours été curieux comme un chat, alors puisqu'on lui donne l'autorisation... Il rit ou s'attendrit au fil de ses trouvailles, et finalement, tombe sur une pile de magazines "intéressants". Il les prend tous et les pose sur la couverture avant de s'installer bien confortablement contre les oreillers et de se plonger dans une lecture attentive.

**KAGAMI**

Il met un peu de musique et s'installe au plan de travail. Il réalise que s'il n'avait pas pris soin de très bien cacher ses magazines pornos quand Daiki était venu chez lui à Tokyo, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes entre eux. Non. Ils ont échangé plein de fois sur le sujet. À l'époque, ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça, ils étaient trop jeunes et trop fragiles. Il est malgré tout curieux de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Alors qu'il fait ses découpes de poisson, une autre pensée lui traverse l'esprit, est-ce la première fois que Daiki regarde des magazines de pornographie gay ?

**AOMINE**

Ça lui fait une impression étrange de parcourir ces magazines. Ça lui rappelle une part très noire de son adolescence, mais il ne ressent que l'écho de l'angoisse et la honte qui le prenaient aux tripes à l'époque. Il mesure la distance parcourue depuis... Et enfin... Ça lui donne une érection.

**KAGAMI**

Dans le lot de tous ces magazines certains sont un peu particuliers. Deux exactement, parce qu'il n'a jamais osé en acheter plus, n'assumant pas tout à fait ce genre de penchants : l'un BDSM et l'autre sur des hommes en lingerie fine. Alors, peut-être que Daiki n'y verra que de la curiosité passagère, s'il ne fait pas attention aux pages un peu plus cornées de ces deux revues. Ses joues le chauffent un peu et il essaie de ne pas y penser et se concentre sur sa cuisine.

**AOMINE**

Il avance dans sa pile, feuilletant rapidement et s'attardant parfois sur des images particulièrement attirantes. Le prochain qu'il pioche lui fait hausser les sourcils. De la lingerie sur des hommes... il n'avait jamais vu ça. Et à vrai dire, il n'y avait même jamais pensé. Il commence à avoir vraiment chaud. Il trouve ça étrangement, confusément érotique. Il se mordille la lèvre. Comme tout à l'heure, l'impression d'avoir seize ans revient. Cette sensation de tomber sur un truc un peu tabou et de découvrir avec son imaginaire érotique avec une curiosité un peu effrayée.

Il finit par poser le magazine et continue son exploration, jusqu'à tomber sur un autre magazine qui titille aussi son imagination. Il n'est pas totalement ignorant des pratiques BDSM mais pas familier pour autant. Ce qu'il voit l'étonne, parfois le fait rire et... confirme son érection. Il feuillette le magazine avec une certaine fascination et se demande ce que Taiga a pu ressentir en le parcourant pour la première fois.

**KAGAMI**

La première fois qu'il a vu du BDSM c'était chez un ami au collège évidemment une oeuvre hétérosexuelle, il avait d'abord été très impressionné et gêné. Son ami lui se marrait, il avait trouvé cette vidéo dans la chambre de son grand frère. Et ce qui le faisait particulièrement rire était le fait que c'était l'homme le soumis. Au moment du visionnage de cette vidéo, il avait été un peu effrayé par les images, mais ça avait attisé sa curiosité et finalement un peu fasciné comme toutes les choses un peu tabous.

Il n'a jamais vraiment pensé à pratiquer, cela restant de l'ordre du fantasme un peu honteux. Et de ses expériences passées pas une fois, il n'a eu l'envie de s'y essayer. Il a toujours apprécié le sexe un peu brutal, pourtant il a une résistance farouche en lui à l'idée de se soumettre qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller totalement. Résistance qui n'existe pas avec Daiki. Il en a eu une première preuve avec la fellation dont il n'a jamais été fan de part le côté humiliant que ça pouvait avoir, surtout que ces partenaires se plaisaient à accentuer les choses. Mais avec Daiki il y prend vraiment plaisir et même parfois souhaite que son homme se montre particulièrement dominateur dans cet acte. Avec Daiki, il se sent juste serein, en confiance et il réalise que toutes ses choses qu'il pensait ne pas avoir envie de tester réellement, lui semble aujourd'hui encore plus érotique en l'imaginant avec lui. Son homme réveille en lui son instinct fortement dominateur autant que son envie d'être son jouet. Des sentiments très forts qu'aucun de ses ex n'a su faire émerger en lui et qui le déroutent encore un peu.

Il se demande vraiment ce que son homme va penser de ces deux magazines en particulier. Mais il réalise que Daiki a déjà accepté beaucoup de choses et qu'il y a cette confiance entre eux qu'il n'a connu avec personnes d'autres. Même si son homme ne partage pas ses fantasmes, il a au moins la certitude qu'il ne le rejettera pas. Alors qu'il commence à façonner son riz pour les sushis, il décide d'aller jusqu'au bout de la surprise qu'il a prévu pour son homme. Parce que l'ambiance ce soir lui semble s'y prêter et surtout qu'il a confiance en Daiki et il n'a pas envie de reculer, il a envie de s'ouvrir de son désir à son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il délaisse enfin le magazine BDSM, tout ça lui donne un peu trop chaud. Ça nourrit son imagination et il se demande si Taiga aimerait essayer certains trucs dans ce domaine. L'idée le chauffe encore plus et il se donne quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il range les magazines là où il les a trouvés. Le père de Taiga ne devrait plus tarder, et il aimerait autant ne pas le saluer dans l'état où il se trouve actuellement. Alors il s'allonge sur le lit et s'efforce de penser à autre chose, puis, dès qu'il se sent un peu plus en possession de ses moyens, il se relève et quitte la chambre pour rejoindre son homme dans cette belle cuisine, toujours occupé à préparer le dîner. Il se colle dans son dos et pose un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Ça va comme tu veux, love ? »

Taiga frissonne et penche un peu la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès à sa nuque.

« Ouais très bien... J'ai presque fini. Tu veux nous sortir des bières et vérifier qu'il y a une bouteille de vin blanc au frais s'il te plaît ? »

Il ouvre le frigo pour prendre les bières.

« Yep, y a du vin ! »

Il tend sa bière à son homme et sourit.

« J'ai trouvé tes magazines "intéressants". Bien plus facile de mettre la main dessus que ceux que t'avais aussi sûrement à Tokyo, mais que t'as dû vraiment très bien cacher !

— J'allais te demander justement si tu avais trouvé ton bonheur. Hm... Ouais... J'me demandais ce que ça aurait donné si tu les avais trouvés à Tokyo... »

Taiga sourit et tend sa bière pour trinquer. Il choque sa bière contre la sienne et boit quelques gorgées avant de répondre.

« C'est difficile à imaginer... Ça m'aurait sans doute pas mal fait réfléchir. Ou pas. J'étais plus con et borné que je le suis maintenant... »

Il reste pensif quelques instants.

« En tout cas j'ai parcouru une partie de la collection... J'ai jamais eu ce genre de magazines entre les mains même si j'ai déjà vu des films pornos gay... En les regardant j'me disais que c'était juste... par curiosité, et ce genre de conneries.

— Ouais un magazine c'est plus... Réel... Déjà faut faire la démarche de l'acheter. »

**KAGAMI**

Il termine de dresser les plats et s'étire.

« Good. J'suis prêt. Et mon père arrive dans quinze minutes, on a le temps de se poser un peu dans le salon. »

Il indique une porte à son homme.

« Tiens dans le placard là tu devrais trouver des gâteaux apéritif et tu peux prendre un bol là. »

Il boit quelques gorgées de bière.

« Pose toi au salon. J'arrive. »

Il retourne dans sa chambre sans donner plus d'explications, le coeur un peu affolé. Il a pris sa décision et veut aller jusqu'au bout. Il ferme la porte et la perspective de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire l'excite. Il ouvre son sac fébrilement et en sort des sous-vêtements sexy. Un ensemble tanga en dentelle ajourée noir, avec des bas et un porte-jarretelle assortis. Il caresse le tissu du bout des doigts, il n'a osé les porter qu'une seule fois et n'a jamais eu le cran de les montrer à qui que ce soit. Il ne s'est jamais senti suffisamment en confiance pour dévoiler cette part de lui. Son coeur s'affole un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Et il se rappelle qu'il doit faire vite, il ne veut pas que son homme s'inquiète et le surprenne. Il se dépêche de retirer son jean, ses chaussettes et son boxer et il enfile avec précaution les sous-vêtements. Il se regarde dans le miroir en pieds une fois habillé, la chemise dissimule le porte jarretelle mais le tanga et les bas sont bien visibles ainsi que son érection. Le tissu sur sa peau lui provoque des frottements inconnus qui l'excitent. Il prend quelques instants pour observer le miroir. Il n'a jamais rêvé de porter des vêtements féminins, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'attire. Mais la lingerie, il aime le côté discret et surprenant quand elle se dissimule sous les vêtements. Il aime la délicatesse et la finesse du tissu qui dissimulent tout en dévoilant la nudité d'un corps et rehaussant ses courbes sans vulgarité. Il soulève légèrement la chemise et il admire le résultat, il se trouve beau et sexy. Il en ressent toujours un peu de gêne mais le courage dont a fait preuve son homme récemment et tout ce qui s'est passé les dernières semaines lui donne la force de s'autoriser à le penser et de vouloir l'assumer. Il glisse doucement ses doigts sur la dentelle qui ceint son ventre et emprisonne son membre. Il inspire profondément, ferme les yeux et enfile de nouveau ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Son jean est serré et il a l'impression que ses sous-vêtements sont visibles à travers lui. Quand il bouge, la sensation de frottement de ses vêtements sur les dessous accentue la conscience qu'il a de la lingerie bien plus que s'il était nu sous son jean. Il prend quelques secondes pour essayer de penser à autre chose et apaiser ses ardeurs avant de rejoindre son homme au salon.

**AOMINE**

Il sert les biscuits apéritifs et les pose sur la table basse, puis s'assoit dans le canapé. Il regarde de nouveau autour de lui, quelque peu nerveux, et boit plusieurs gorgées de bières en attendant son homme et pour dompter son anxiété. Il sait qu'il n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais c'est tout de même intimidant. Il pioche dans le bol de biscuits et alterne avec sa bière.

Taiga revient s'asseoir à côté de lui, pose un baiser sur sa joue et récupère sa propre bière avant de piocher dans les petits gâteaux.

« Merci love. ça va ?

— Ouais, merci. Juste un peu nerveux. »

Il sourit à son homme et reprend de la bière. Taiga glisse sa main dans la sienne et la serre doucement.

« Hm... Moi aussi un peu... Mais j'suis content que tu sois là... Tiens tu ve- »

Mais son est est interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et une voix qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de Taiga appeler depuis l'entrée.

« Taiga ? Je suis rentré.

— On est au salon. On s'est permis de commencer l'apéro sans toi. »

Taiga serre doucement sa main dans la sienne avant de la relâcher et se lève pour aller à la rencontre de son père, il s'appuie au chambranle de la porte qui donne sur l'entrée et regarde son père se déchausser.

« Tu veux une bière ? »

Il avale d'une traite le fond de sa bière, se lève et essuie ses mains un peu moites sur son jean. La voix similaire à celle de Taiga répond.

« Je veux bien ouais ! »

Taiga se redresse et rejoint la cuisine.

« Je t'en sors une autre Lo-Dai ?

— Euh ouais, s'te plaît. »

Le père de Taiga apparaît sur le seuil du salon et il s'incline légèrement à la japonaise.

« Kagami-san...

— Bonsoir Aomine-kun. »

Il le salue aussi à la mode japonaise et s'avance jusqu'à lui alors que Taiga les rejoint en leur tendant à chacun une bière.

« Enchanté tu peux m'appeler Eisuke. »

Il adresse un sourire à son homme et murmure "thanks" avant de reporter son attention sur le paternel.

« Merci de... Merci de me recevoir. »

_Trop formel, abruti !_

Il atténue son malaise d'un autre sourire, pour Eisuke cette fois. Aucune chance qu'il arrive à l'appeler comme ça, d'ailleurs.

**KAGAMI**

Il pose sa main dans le bas du dos de son homme. Son père sourit à Daiki et reprend.

« Me remercie pas aussi formellement... C'est même pas moi qui paye le dîner. Allez asseyons-nous on ne va pas rester comme ça. »

Il caresse doucement le dos de son homme et l'invite à retourner s'asseoir. Eisuke s'installe dans le fauteuil face au canapé.

« Oh Taiga tu as trouvé la bouteille que j'ai mis au frais ?

— Yep parfait.

— Bien. Vous avez fait un super match hier ! Vous faites un super duo sur le terrain c'est impressionnant. Vous n'avez jamais joué ensemble au lycée ? »

**AOMINE**

Un peu réconforté par le contact de son homme, il reprend courage et boit sa bière avant de répondre :

« C'est déjà arrivé... Mais pas souvent. La plupart du temps on jouait l'un contre l'autre.

— Ouais j't'en ai parlé on a joué contre une équipe américaine et on a fait quelques match avec les Vorpals.

— Ah oui je me rappelle. »

Taiga presse sa jambe contre la sienne, comme pour maintenir ce contact rassurant, il prend un chips qu'il croque et taquine un peu son père. Eisuke ressemble à Taiga en plus vieux, avec des cheveux noirs et des sourcils "normaux" il est plus banal, mais la forme de son visage et sa carrure sont similaires. Il est néanmoins un peu plus petit que son fils, même s'il reste grand pour un Japonais.

« Oui... L'un de ces matchs que tu n'aies jamais venu voir. »

Eisuke rit doucement et jette une chips sur son fils.

« On a dit pas de ça ce soir ! »

Taiga rigole aussi.

« On a rien dit du tout et j'm'en fous c'est toi qui fait le ménage !

— Me cherches pas Taiga... J'ai de quoi me venger !

— Ah ouais ? J'voudrais bien voir ça !

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Bon on parlait de ce match. C'était vraiment top. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un match aussi intense. Je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt fier en arrivant au travail ce matin de pouvoir débattre de vos exploits avec mes collègues ! »

Cet échange le fait sourire et le détend un peu. Jusque-là tout va bien.

« C'est vrai que c'était un match plutôt intense… commente-t-il. Quand j'étais chez les Bulls c'était pas pareil. L'équipe était moins soudée.

— C'est vrai que depuis que Jake est capitaine des Lakers on a la chance d'avoir vraiment une belle ambiance d'équipe et ça donne toujours de belles rencontres. Il a vraiment été inspiré de vous recruter ensemble !

— Ben justement ça tombe bien que tu en parles... Parce que lui il a vu l'un de ces fameux matchs que tu n'as pas vu. » répond Taiga sur le même ton taquin.

Eisuke sourit à son fils.

« Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à sortir les armes ?

— Ben j'suis quand même curieux des armes dont tu parles maintenant.

— Ah ah ! Mystère ! »

Il sourit en entendant ça et reprend de la bière avant de déclarer :

« Mais j'suis plutôt étonné que Jake l'ait vu, ce match... C'était plutôt confidentiel comme événement.

— C'est vrai. Mais le père de Riko a des connaissances et je crois qu'il a été filmé... Pour des recruteurs justement.

— Filmé ? Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ? » s'étonne Eisuke.

Taiga rigole.

« Parce que j'ai pas la vidéo. Mais c'est vrai que... ça avait été vraiment une super expérience à l'époque. Une grosse découverte de se retrouver dans la même équipe. »

Son petit ami se tourne un peu vers lui et lui adresse un sourire et un regard tendre, il s'attarde quelques secondes et se tourne de nouveau vers son père. Ils continuent à parler avec enthousiasme du match.

La bière et la conversation aidant, il sort doucement de sa réserve et échange plus librement avec Eisuke. C'est vraiment étrange de se retrouver là, dans l'appartement de l'enfance de Taiga, et de discuter avec son père autour d'une bière... Et pourtant, ça lui semble naturel, presque comme si c'était déjà arrivé, ou comme si... ça devait arriver. Il sourit intérieurement et se traite d'idiot, mais avec Taiga il a toujours ce fort sentiment de destinée, et ça a quelque chose d'apaisant. C'est peut-être simplement lié à sa sensation d'être à la bonne place, à l'endroit où il voulait être, mais quoi que ce soit, ça lui est égal. Il a besoin de ce sentiment d'harmonie.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent son homme se détendre et ça lui fait plaisir. Il garde sa jambe contre la sienne. Avec son père après l'époque difficile ils ont gardé cette habitude de se chamailler. Quand il a cessé de prendre sur lui et s'est opposé à l'autorité parental il a lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et s'était confronté à son père d'égal à égal. Son père n'avait pas nié, il avait été beaucoup trop absent. Ils avaient eu de longues discussions houleuses et doucement les choses s'étaient apaisées et ils avaient gagné une nouvelle complicité père-fils plus forte, qui semble s'être encore renforcée maintenant que le dernier secret est éventé.

Les bières sont vides et le bol de chips aussi. Il se lève pour aller chercher la suite en desservant les boissons. Eisuke le remercie et en profite pour s'adresser directement à Daiki.

« Tu te fais à la vie ici ? Tu n'as pas trop le mal du pays ? »

**AOMINE**

Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne.

« Hm... Disons que ça va mieux depuis que... enfin depuis que j'suis avec Taiga, quoi. »

Il rigole un peu et ajoute :

« Au moins avec lui j'peux manger de la vraie cuisine japonaise... Et parler japonais ! Mais ouais le Japon me manque pas mal.

— Je comprends. Les premières années c'était dur aussi. C'est vrai que Taiga a toujours vécu ici ou presque... Tant mieux si ça t'aide à le supporter. C'est vrai qu'il cuisine bien. Tu t'entends bien avec tes parents ?

— Hm... Pas vraiment... Mais j'ai laissé tous mes amis là-bas.

— Ouais. Les amis c'est important. Bizarrement, Taiga s'en ait fait plus à Tokyo qu'ici... En tout cas de vrais amis. Il m'a jamais autant parlé d'eux que quand il était là-bas. D'autant plus que Tatsuya aussi est retourné au Japon. Hm... il y avait toi évidemment, mais aussi Kuroko si je me souviens bien et deux ou trois autres noms que j'ai oublié.

— Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec les gars de son équipe de basket... Et il a peut-être évoqué des amis à moi aussi... Y a mon amie d'enfance Satsuki, et puis je suis resté proche des gens avec qui je faisais du basket au collège aussi... C'est avec eux qu'on avait joué ce fameux match contre les Américains, d'ailleurs...

— Oui il m'a parlé... Comment il les avait appelés ? Les miracles ? Tu en faisais partie ? »

Il rit un peu, embarrassé.

« Ouais... Les miracles, c'était nous... des petits prodiges du basket. Mais on était encore des gamins.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu en faisais parti. T'as vraiment un don. Tu vas vraiment te faire un nom dans la NBA. Je suis sûr qu'on va entendre parler de toi pendant de longues années. En tout cas je l'espère. Tes parents doivent être fiers de ce que tu accomplis. »

Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Ça lui fait bizarre d'entendre ça de la part du père de Taiga.

« Mes parents suivent pas ma carrière... Ils approuvent pas. Pour eux basketteur c'est pas un vrai métier. »

_Même s'ils crachent pas sur l'argent que je leur envoie_, ajoute-t-il mentalement.

« Oh... J'en suis navré. J'espère qu'ils reviendront sur cette idée quand ils verront ta carrière avancer. J'ai eu des différents aussi sur mes choix de vie avec mes parents et mon beau-père. Je sais que j'suis loin d'être un père exemplaire... Non même pire que ça... J'suis un père à chier. Enfin Taiga a dû te le dire. Mais ce qui est sûr que c'est que j'ai toujours respecté et je respecterai toujours ses choix. J'ai trop été jugé sur les miens... Enfin pour ce que ça vaut, j'suis fier de Taiga et fier que tu sois son petit ami. Deux basketteurs pros dans la famille ça claque ! »

Il déglutit, la gorge nouée.

_Dans la famille..._

_De... la fierté ?_

Il rassemble ses idées et boit sa bière pour se donner contenance.

« Merci... J'apprécie.

— De rien. »

Eisuke regarde son fils qui s'affaire dans la cuisine.

« Et puis... C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Pour mon fils. Tu prendras bien mieux soin de lui que j'ai pu le faire. »

Eisuke se masse la nuque un peu gêné, le même geste que celui que fait régulièrement Taiga pour ajouter à la ressemblance.

« Si ça te dit... Après le repas je te sortirai quelques albums photos. »

Taiga revient et pose le plateau avec les sushis et makis sur la table. Il repart chercher la bouteille de vin blanc et trois verres.

Il se marre un peu. Ça, normalement, c'est l'étape la plus embarrassante des rencontres avec les beaux-parents, du moins pour celui dont on sort les albums. Mais lui, ça lui dit bien.

« Avec plaisir. »

Il jette un coup d'œil au plateau qui le fait saliver.

« Ah génial... je suis fan des makis de Taiga. »

Eisuke rit.

« C'est vrai qu'il est doué ! Je suis fan de toute sa cuisine. Je te sors les albums après le repas alors. » conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas entendu tout ce que son père et Daiki se sont dit. Mais il est content de voir que les choses ont l'air de se passer bien. Leur conversation semble fluide et naturelle. Il a hésité à leur laisser trop de temps seuls de peur que Daiki se sente mal à l'aise. Mais constatant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter il a un peu pris son temps. Et puis, en retournant dans la cuisine, il s'est rappelé de la lingerie qu'il porte, le frottement du jean sur le tissu en dentelle est très différent de ce qu'il connaît d'habitude il a retrouvé soudain une conscience aiguë de sa tenue qui stimule quelques peu son désir. Il a donc profité de se retrouver seul dans la cuisine pour calmer un peu son excitation naissante.

Il entend son père rire. Il est vraiment soulagé que ça semble facile entre eux. Il revient avec les trois verres et le vin blanc, toujours particulièrement conscient de ce qu'il porte sous ses vêtement et avec l'impression persistante que tout le monde le voit, comme si en réalité il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un tanga en dentelle et un porte-jarretelle.

Eisuke prend la bouteille de vin et les sert.

« Merci Taiga pour le repas. Des sushis et makis tu nous gâtes.

— Grande occasion.

— Tu m'as déjà fait des sushis sans occasion.

— C'est vrai. Disons que je voulais vous faire plaisir et ça c'est un truc sur lequel vous vous accordez.

— Très bon choix ! »

**AOMINE**

Ils trinquent et attaquent le repas. Il se régale comme toujours, mais il faut dire qu'il a un faible pour les makis et les sushis, et ça lui rappelle la maison, surtout avec deux personnes avec qui il peut parler en japonais. Il a vraiment l'impression d'être de retour au pays, et même de n'en être jamais parti. Ça a quelque chose de très réconfortant et qui lui réchauffe le cœur. C'est toujours dans ce genre de moment qu'il s'aperçoit à quel point la vie nippone lui manque. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendra jamais y habiter... Mais pour l'heure, il se promet d'y retourner après sa saison.

« Vous retournez de temps en temps au Japon Kagami-san ? » demande-t-il entre deux makis.

Eisuke soupire.

« Ah malheureusement pas assez... Même si mon activité professionnelle me le permettrait plus à présent... Je privilégiais mon temps libre pour aller voir Taiga à New-York et dans les autres villes où il a vécu pour sa carrière... Mais maintenant que vous êtes ici. Je pourrai peut-être y retourner pour mes prochains congés. Je n'y ai pas réellement réfléchi encore. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Ouais maintenant je vois ce que c'est d'être trop pris par sa carrière... J'vais difficilement pouvoir bouger avant la fin de la saison, mais après... Des vacances au Japon ça me dirait bien. Pas toi, Taiga ? »

Taiga qui mange avec appétit lui sourit et avale sa bouchée avant de lui répondre.

« Si ça me dit carrément et ça nous permettrait de revoir tout le monde.

— Ouais, on pourrait se faire un basket tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps... Et puis on pourrait aller voir ma grand-mère aussi. »

Et ton grand-père, ajoute-t-il mentalement, mais il évite le sujet vu que la situation a l'air un peu compliquée.

« Ah oui t'as promis de m'emmener visiter TON terrain de basket. »

Eisuke les regardes discuter le sourire aux lèvres en dégustant les sushis.

« Ta famille est dans quel coin Aomine-kun ?

— Mes parents sont à Tokyo, mais ma grand-mère vit dans un coin paumé pas loin du mont Naeba... Je suis enfant unique, mes parents aussi... Alors ma famille se résume à ça !

— Oh oui c'est sympa la montagne. C'était nos vacances annuelles quand Taiga était plus jeune ! Comme on avait la plage toute l'année on aimait bien se perdre dans la montagne. »

Il sourit.

« Ouais... Taiga m'a raconté un peu... Moi aussi j'aime bien marcher dans la montagne. Un décor grandiose ça a quelque chose d'apaisant. Disons qu'on s'entend penser ! Et puis le snowboard l'hiver c'est vraiment chouette. La sensation de liberté et de vitesse qu'on a c'est incomparable. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et regarde Daiki.

« Ah ah... Attends de surfer sur la mer tu verras si t'as rien de comparable ! »

Les sushis et makis s'épuisent doucement alors que la conversation continue tranquillement. Il se lève pour débarrasser quand ils ont terminé. De nouveau il reprend conscience de la fine dentelle qui enveloppe son membre et il commence à avoir hâte de rentrer avec Daiki.

« Vous voulez un thé ? Un café ?

— Je veux bien un café. »

Il sourit, son père ne boit que du café ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment.

« Je veux bien un petit café aussi », ajoute Daiki.

**AOMINE**

La soirée s'est passée au mieux. Du moins, il l'espère. Il pense avoir fait une bonne première impression... Eisuke a semblé l'accueillir à bras ouverts, et avec un naturel qui a su le mettre à l'aise. Pendant que Taiga va préparer les boissons, il regarde son père en souriant.

« Alors... vous aviez évoqué des albums ?... »

Eisuke se lève.

« Oui bien-sûr ! »

Le père de Taiga ouvre la commode placée contre le mur et en sort trois gros albums qu'il vient poser sur la table devant lui. Il commence à les feuilleter rapidement.

« Hm... Laisse-moi voir... Ah oui... Voilà le premier. »

Et il le place devant Daiki en ouvrant à la première page où s'étale quelques photos d'un bébé Taiga dans les bras de sa mère.

Il sourit. Il avait déjà vu des photos de la mère de Taiga, il a le même regard qu'elle... et il a hérité de ses lèvres, aussi. Quant à Taiga... Il se marre un peu.

« Il était déjà costaud quand il était bébé !

— Il a toujours mangé plus que sa part tu peux le dire ! »

Eisuke sourit et regarde tendrement les photos lui aussi en le laissant tourner les pages à son rythme.

« Quand il est né, c'était la 8è merveille du monde pour nous. Il a les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère. »

Un petit rire échappe au père de Taiga devant une photo du garçon couvert de riz.

« Il a eu beaucoup de mal à utiliser ses baguettes... Ça n'allait pas assez vite alors il finissait avec ses doigts ! »

Il éclate de rire.

« J'ai aucun mal à imaginer ça ! »

Il se penche pour murmurer :

« D'ailleurs ça lui arrive encore souvent de zapper les baguettes... »

**KAGAMI**

Il a juste entendu les derniers mots de son homme et pose les tasses sur la table. Un thé pour lui et deux cafés pour les hommes de sa vie, cette pensée le fait rougir un peu.

« Qu'est ce que racontes ? Ah sérieux ? Les albums dès le premier soir ? J'y crois pas...

— Hey ! J'ai jamais l'occasion de les montrer à quelqu'un moi. Et on disait que tu mangeais tellement que souvent tu préférais manger avec les doigts, répond posément son père.

— What ? »

Il se tourne vers son homme outré.

**AOMINE**

Cette expression sur son visage le fait rire.

« Bah quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ?! »

Et sans attendre la réponse il se replonge dans l'album de photos, où il voit Taiga grandir au fil des pages. Son cœur se serre un peu, attendri.

« T'étais vraiment un gamin adorable.

— Ça de paiera ça ! Moi aussi j'veux voir Daiki enfant ! Hm... J'pourrai peut-être demander à Momoi... »

**KAGAMI**

Son père continue à commenter les photos, il bougonne un peu parfois faussement vexé. Mais en réalité, il s'en fout que Daiki voit ses photos, il veut qu'il connaisse tout de lui de toutes façons et il est surtout heureux que la soirée se déroule si bien.

Ils terminent leurs tasses et ils se lèvent pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle mais son père l'arrête.

« Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir ! Je vais m'occuper du reste.

— Sûr ?

— Yep. Sûr. »

Il se tourne vers Daiki et sourit.

« On va peut-être rentrer du coup, non ? Il commence à être tard.

— Ok, ça me va. Merci pour la soirée Kagami-san. À bientôt sûrement ! »

Une fois qu'ils ont récupéré leurs sacs dans sa chambre, son père les raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée.

« J'espère bien. Taiga m'a promis un repas japonais par semaine. Je compte sur ta présence. J'étais ravi de te rencontrer Aomine-kun.

— Merci papa. À la semaine prochaine.

— À la semaine prochaine. Prenez soin de vous. »

Eisuke referme la porte derrière eux et ils rejoignent l'ascenseur. Son cœur bat la chamade, l'heure de vérité approche et il est plus jamais conscient de ce qu'il porte. Il glisse sa main dans celle de son homme pour essayer de ne pas trop y penser et le regarde en souriant.

« Ça va love?

— Ouais ça va. La soirée était cool. Ton père est vraiment gentil. Et j'ai bien aimé voir toutes ces photos de toi gamin ! »

Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur et pendant que la cabine descend, Daiki l'enlace et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Taiga glisse sa main sur sa nuque et répond à son baiser tendrement, se pressant contre lui.

« Je suis content que tu l'aies apprécié... Et j'suis vraiment content que vous vous soyez rencontrés.

— Moi aussi. J'appréhenderai pas la prochaine fois. Je serai content de revenir. »

L'ascenseur arrive à destination et ils sortent dans une nuit encore chaude et piquetée d'étoiles.

« On rentre à pied ? » demande le brun.

Il sourit, pas sûr de pouvoir rester parfaitement serein sur tout le chemin avec la sensation étrange du tanga qui serre son sexe déjà un peu réveillé mais il ne voit aucune raison valable de refuser.

« OK. C'est une bonne idée. »

**AOMINE**

Enhardi par cette bonne soirée, il glisse à nouveau sa main dans celle de Taiga pendant qu'ils marchent dans la rue. Il sait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus prudent, qu'on pourrait les reconnaître, mais il n'a plus le cœur ni le courage à vivre caché. Il a trop donné, et maintenant qu'il a une opportunité de vivre la vie dont il a toujours secrètement rêvé... Il ne veut pas faire semblant. C'est aussi sa manière d'honorer sa promesse à Taiga : pour lui, il ira jusqu'au bout. Il veut lui montrer qu'il n'a pas peur.

Il se tourne vers son homme :

« Et toi love, ça va ?

— Ouais... Très bien. »

Taiga serre doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Super bien... J'ai l'impression... D'avoir encore franchi un cap ce soir. Merci Dai... Sans toi... J'crois que j'aurai jamais vécu ça... Pour moi c'est quelque chose de tellement important d'avoir pu te présenter à mon père et qu'il nous accepte. »

Il inspire l'air purifié par la brise marine, qui sent la végétation humide et le goudron encore chaud. Il y a de l'animation dans les rues, mais une certaine sérénité enveloppe le quartier. À moins que ce soit juste son état d'esprit qui peigne son environnement aux couleurs de son humeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il profite de la petite promenade nocturne.

« Pour moi aussi c'était une étape importante... J'suis content qu'on y arrive, tous les deux. Jour après jour, on se construit la vie dont on rêvait... Tu me donnes la force tous les jours. »

**KAGAMI**

Il écoute son homme et les bruits qui l'entourent. Il sourit et serre doucement ses doigts entre les siens.

« Moi aussi... J'me sens plus fort avec toi... »

Son cœur bat fort, l'ambiance est calme et feutrée à cette heure de la journée. Il a presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve et d'évoluer dans une autre réalité. Il ressent tout plus vivement et à la fois se sent presque absent de ce moment. C'est une impression étrange, presque de la nostalgie. Et dans un coin de sa tête il n'arrive pas à oublier ces frottements et cette lingerie qui maintiennent une certaine tension dans son sexe. À mesure qu'il se rapproche de chez lui, la petite crainte que son homme le trouve repoussant revient pincer son cœur. Mais il essaie de se focaliser sur sa main, sur la douceur de cette soirée et sur le fait qu'il l'aime et qu'il peut s'ouvrir à lui de ses envies, de ses fantasmes, qu'il approuve ou non, il a confiance en Daiki, il l'acceptera comme il est.

**AOMINE**

Après quelques minutes à marcher tranquillement en silence, ils arrivent devant l'immeuble de Taiga. Pendant que celui-ci leur ouvre, il pose une main sur sa hanche et déclare :

« En tout cas le dîner était délicieux, love. Si tu nous fais ça une fois par semaine, je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! »

**KAGAMI**

**Il** tressaille légèrement en sentant la main de Daiki se poser précisément sur le porte-jarretelle.

« Tu veux dire... Des sushis et des makis une fois par semaine ? »

Il précède son homme à l'intérieur et ils rejoignent l'ascenseur.

« Ça ou autre chose... bon c'est vrai les makis c'est l'une des clefs pour ouvrir mon cœur. Mais tant que tu fais de la bonne bouffe japonaise... »


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello à tous !**

**Et hop c'est reparti pour un rythme de parution normal, et donc voici le chapitre du mercredi ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Tu vois, on est à l'heure ! Ahah désolées pas de truc sadique ce coup-ci, mais qui sait, peut-être plus tard ;)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Une fois dans l'ascenseur il enlace tendrement son homme. Taiga encercle ses épaules de ses bras, caresse ses cheveux et embrasse tendrement son cou. Ses mains dérivent sous sa chemise et il effleure quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Ça a l'air délicat et fin sous ses doigts. Son cœur s'accélère. Est-ce qu'il a trop bu ? Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi ?! Il se pose sérieusement la question, parce qu'on dirait que son fantasme du début de soirée est en train de s'inviter dans la réalité.

**KAGAMI**

Il se fige et rougit. Il a soudain très chaud et son coeur se met à battre plus vite. Il essaie de garder son calme. Daiki n'a peut-être pas réalisé. Il n'ose plus bouger et prie intérieurement pour que l'ascenseur arrive vite à son étage, il n'a pas envie d'avoir à se justifier dans cet endroit étroit et froid. Et justement, un tintement indique qu'ils sont à destination au moment où la cabine s'arrête. Il s'écarte un peu vivement de son homme et saisit sa main. Il n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il est trop nerveux et un peu honteux. Beaucoup trop de choses se mêlent dans sa tête. Il veut... Il a besoin d'attendre d'être à l'intérieur, d'être à l'abri. Il ouvre maladroitement sa porte, sa main tremble un peu. Il entre enfin. Il est inquiet, ses joues sont teintées de rouge et son coeur est complètement affolé dans sa poitrine. Il se retourne quand il entend le cliquetis de la porte annonçant sa fermeture. Il lève des yeux mi-inquiets mi-défiants à son homme. Sa gorge est un peu nouée.

« Je... Je t'avais promis une surprise... Je sais pas si... ça te plaira et si ça te plaît pas c-c'est pas grave. »

Il bégaie, il cherche ses mots, il essaie bêtement de se justifier.

« C'est un truc q-que j'ai toujours voulu essayer... J'ai jamais osé avant toi... J'me suis dit que... Même si ça te plaisait pas... Tu m'en voudrais pas d'avoir tenté le coup... »

Il rit un peu nerveusement pour essayer de se détendre mais c'est un échec total. Il attend de savoir si Daiki est prêt à découvrir ce qu'il cache.

**AOMINE**

Au vu de la réaction de Taiga... C'est sûrement ce qu'il croit. Il le dévisage sans cacher sa surprise. Son cœur s'accélère tandis que son regard dérive vers le bas de son corps, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers ses vêtements pour deviner ce qu'ils cachent. Il s'humecte les lèvres, entre nervosité et excitation. Il reporte son attention sur le visage de son homme et lit le doute et l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Il se ressaisit et s'approche pour l'enlacer.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, love... Ou alors c'est pour me préparer psychologiquement que tu m'as incité à trouver tes magazines intéressants ? Parce que j'en ai parcouru un... avec des photos qui montraient des trucs similaires à ce que tu sembles porter... »

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur bat comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il agrippe le bas de la chemise de son homme et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Je... Sais pas vraiment... J'me suis rappelé après que j'avais ça... Mais peut-être inconsciemment ouais... »

Son souffle un peu court témoigne de sa nervosité et de son inquiétude, il chuchote.

« Did you... Like it ? »

Le brun referme ses doigts sur sa nuque et lui relève le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Yes I did... J'avais déjà une érection... mais ce numéro-là m'a carrément échauffé. Celui-là et... celui sur le thème BDSM. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Daiki pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser avec passion et commence à le pousser en direction de sa chambre.

**KAGAMI**

Il a malgré tout une réaction. Ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte pivoine. La pression sur son cœur s'est un peu allégée. Et l'excitation commence à prendre le pas, contractant son ventre et réveillant son érection. Il répond aux lèvres de son homme et se laisse guider sans résistance jusqu'à la chambre. Espérant à présent que son homme apprécie ce genre de fantaisie sur lui.

**AOMINE**

Une fois dans la chambre, il referme la porte derrière eux et observe son homme avec convoitise. Il est impatient de le voir nu - ou presque. Il n'appréhende pas son appréciation du résultat, son imagination lui propose déjà des images alléchantes, mais il est néanmoins un peu nerveux. Il ne le montre pas et sourit à Taiga.

« Show me, love... show me how beautiful you are... »

**KAGAMI**

Il est clairement très nerveux pour sa part. Il a les mains moites, son coeur bat à cent à l'heure et ses doigts tremblent légèrement. Lentement, plus à cause de l'appréhension que pour se donner un quelconque effet, il ouvre son pantalon et le fait descendre sur ses cuisses dévoilant les bas et les attaches qui les relient au porte jarretelle. Sa chemise est longue et dissimule encore le tanga qu'il porte et qui emprisonne son érection. Parce que malgré son appréhension, malgré sa gêne et ses tremblements, le regard de Daiki et l'idée de s'exposer dans cette tenue réveillent son excitation. Le jean glisse jusqu'à ses chevilles et le retire entièrement. Son souffle un peu court. Il déboutonne sa chemise maladroitement. Et à mesure que les boutons cèdent son torse se dévoilent puis ses abdominaux et un peu plus bas le porte jarretelle qui ceint ses hanches. Le dernier bouton abandonne à son tour la partie, il écarte les pans de sa chemise et dévoile la dernière pièce de son ensemble sexy, un joli tanga en dentelle noire qui emprisonne son membre bien tendu. Il fait glisser la chemise le long de ses bras et elle rejoint enfin son pantalon au sol. Il est debout et se sent plus nu que jamais devant le regard de son homme. Il attend avec inquiétude son verdict et relève des yeux rouges brûlants de défiance sur Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, son regard dérivant sur le corps de son homme souligné par les dessous. Il s'approche et tend la main pour effleurer le tanga de dentelle, sentant sous ses doigts le membre dur qui se presse contre l'étoffe. Il relève les yeux et regarde son homme avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ses mains dérivent sur ses fesses sculptées avantageusement par le tanga. Il se recule un peu, la gorge sèche et le souffle court.

« Tu es superbe, love... j'adore... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se détend doucement. Si son souffle est saccadé et que son coeur bat à tout rompre à présent c'est dû à l'excitation. Il frissonne sous le regard de son homme. Il sent tout son corps réagir à sa voix rauque de désir, à ses doigts qui viennent toucher son corps à travers le tissu fragile. Il aime s'exposer au regard de Daiki, cette sensation de légère gêne nourrit son excitation.

« Really... Tu trouves pas ça... Bizarre ? »

Il se mord la lèvre. Il a envie que Daiki le touche, l'embrasse lui fasse l'amour quand il est dans cette tenue un peu embarrassante.

**AOMINE**

Il prend encore le temps d'observer son homme, caressant le haut de ses cuisses. Ses doigts se glissent sous un bas et griffent légèrement la peau. Il a toujours plus ou moins secrètement admiré le corps de Taiga et il le trouve terriblement érotique ainsi.

« C'est bizarre... dans le sens inhabituel ou surprenant. Je m'attendais pas à te voir comme ça... Mais nan je trouve pas ça bizarre... Surtout beau... et excitant... Ça te va hyper bien... »

Et ça lui donne envie de savourer son homme comme une gourmandise, lentement, sensuellement, de le faire gémir et trembler de désir. Il se penche pour lécher son cou et revenir caresser la dentelle qui dissimule partiellement son corps.

**KAGAMI**

Il a du mal à croire que son homme valide. Mais ses mots le rassurent et son regard qui confirme ses mots l'excite. Il se sent beau, sexy et désirable quand son homme le regarde comme ça. Un soupire fébrile lui échappe.

« Merci... J'avais peur... Que... ça te plaise pas... »

Il n'a pas envie de brusquer les choses, il a envie de profiter de se trouver sexy, il a envie que Daiki le savoure comme un met délicat. Il a l'impression que toutes ses sensations sont exacerbées alors que le moindre effleurement lui procure des frissons dans tout le corps.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit aux mots de son homme.

« Normal... C'était assez osé faut le reconnaître... J'y avais jamais pensé avant... J'avais bien aimé dans le magazine mais c'est encore différent de le voir sur toi... »

Il l'embrasse doucement et caresse du bout des doigts sa verge tendue avant d'explorer le relief de ses testicules à travers la dentelle, puis murmure d'une voix chaude à son oreille :

« Allonge-toi sur le lit, love... »

**KAGAMI**

« Différent ? J'espère que c'est mieux... »

Il sourit timidement à son homme mais avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Le fait que son homme l'approuve, l'aide à reprendre de l'assurance.

Entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle est lourd et plus rapide. Il frissonne sous les doigts et la voix de son homme. Un frisson fourmille sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Le coeur battant il exécute sa demande. Il recule jusqu'au lit et quand il le sent buter contre ses mollets il se retourne pour grimper lentement à quatre pattes, n'hésitant pas à laisser le loisir à son homme de l'observer. Puis il se retourne pour s'allonger, dans son mouvement il sent l'étoffe de la lingerie qui se resserre sur son corps en provoquant des frottements. Malgré sa belle assurance, ses joues s'empourprent et sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, mais il aime s'exposer au regard de son homme et sentir sa pudeur mise à mal et qui attise son désir.

**AOMINE**

Il a suivi le moindre mouvement de Taiga comme un fauve qui guette sa proie. La rougeur sur ses joues, qui trahit son trouble et son léger embarras l'excite davantage. Il reste debout au pied du lit et commence à se déshabiller lentement tout en dévorant son homme du regard. Il déboutonne sa chemise mais ne l'enlève pas, puis il défait sa ceinture et sort son membre de son boxer pour commencer à se caresser.

« Si c'est mieux ? Regarde l'effet que tu me fais... »

**KAGAMI**

Son visage s'empourpre plus vivement. Il observe son homme et son coeur s'accélère. Il a des idées un peu sales qui lui viennent en tête, des envies qui réchauffent son ventre et font pulser son sexe comprimé dans la dentelle. Il a encore tellement de choses à explorer avec Daiki, tellement de désirs qu'il découvre ou qu'il ne s'est jamais avoué ou autorisé à souhaiter. Des désirs un peu embarrassants, des choses un peu tabou qu'il n'est pas évident d'assumer à moins d'être en totale confiance avec son partenaire. Des choses qui inconsciemment l'ont beaucoup frustré. Sa voix est un peu plaintive quand il souffle.

«... J'aime... L'effet que je te fais... Love... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et profite encore quelques instants de son point de vue plongeant sur son homme étendu sur le lit, offert à lui et prêt à être dégusté. Fasciné par le spectacle qu'il lui donne, il ne pense plus à rien. Toutes ces perceptions et ses pensées sont focalisées sur l'instant présent, qu'il veut savourer comme si cette occasion ne se présenterait qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Puis, il grimpe sur le matelas et le surplombe, ses genoux entre les cuisses de son homme, une main sous son aisselle tandis que l'autre revient caresser son entrejambe. Il se penche pour l'embrasser et mordiller ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Puis, ses lèvres dérivent sur son cou, viennent embrasser sa clavicule, descendent sur son torse. Il fait rouler un téton sur sa langue tout en massant plus fermement son sexe tendu sous la dentelle.

**KAGAMI**

Dès l'instant où Daiki a posé ses mains sur lui, il a eu l'impression que son corps se mettait à trembler. Il glisse une main sur la nuque de son homme, l'autre sur le bras de la main qui caresse son membre

La sensation est étrange à travers l'étoffe délicate mais infiniment érotique. Il gémit aux stimulations de sa bouche et de sa main, son corps s'arque légèrement, comme s'il agissait avec une volonté propre ses jambes se relèvent un peu et s'écartent comme pour s'offrir à Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il perçoit l'excitation et la sensibilité exacerbée de son homme et en profite d'autant plus pour prendre son temps. Sa bouche descend jusqu'au au tanga et il commence à suçoter son membre à travers le tissu, pressant sa langue sur son gland. Il a presque envie de tourmenter son homme, de faire monter la tension jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve suppliant et en sueur. Sa main se glisse sous une fesse qu'il écarte légèrement pour glisser ses doigts sous l'étoffe et taquiner le petit orifice tandis qu'il resserre ses lèvres sur son membre, poussant le vice jusqu'à le mordiller un peu.

**KAGAMI**

Une plainte de plaisir franchit ses lèvres, ses doigts pressent la nuque de son homme, son torse se soulève plus vivement sous sa respiration plus rapide. L'une de ses mains s'agrippent à son épaule alors que l'autre caresse ses cheveux et sa nuque. Son ventre se contracte sous ses stimulations, il se sent fébrile et tellement sensible, comme si chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient à présent réceptives au moindre souffle d'air. Son épiderme est parcouru de frissons, les excroissances de chair sur son torse s'affichent fièrement. La chaleur du plaisir envahit son corps.

«...Love ... »

**AOMINE**

Il aime la tonalité vibrante et chaude de la voix de Taiga. Il se redresse un peu pour attraper le lubrifiant. Il en humecte ses doigts et vient masser l'anus de son homme tout en embrassant sa cuisse en suivant l'attache du porte-jarretelle jusqu'à l'aine.

« T'es tellement sexy, love... »

Il lui lance un regard joueur et ajoute dans un murmure, alors qu'il appuie plus fortement sur son orifice :

« Ça t'excite de porter ça, pas vrai ? »

**KAGAMI**

À la stimulation de ses doigts, il répond par une plainte érotique témoignant de son plaisir. A ses mots, c'est dans un soupir faible mais parfaitement audible qu'il répond : « ...Yes... Love... »

Le feu lui monte de nouveau au visage, enfin au point où il en est, l'embarras qu'il ressent à cet aveu ne doit même plus se voir.

**AOMINE**

Il adore voir cette expression de plaisir mêlé de gêne sur le visage de son homme. Il continue d'embrasser amoureusement sa cuisse tout en pressant ses doigts sur l'orifice pour les faire pénétrer dans le fourreau chaud.

« Good... T'es encore plus beau quand t'es excité... »

Ses doigts vont et viennent en lui, jouant avec sa prostate qu'il effleure et caresse sans jamais trop insister, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'apprécier pleinement, tandis que sa bouche se pose sur ses testicules qu'il happe entre ses lèvres en les pressant doucement.

**KAGAMI**

Un râle lourd de plaisir lui échappe. Cette partie de son anatomie a toujours été sensible mais aujourd'hui plus particulièrement encore et Daiki semble connaître son corps par coeur en venant jouer avec ses couilles. Son regard est voilé par le plaisir alors qu'il s'accroche au visage de son homme qui lui fait du bien. Il se mord la lèvre, mais rien y fait ses gémissements de plaisir se font plus nombreux et plus bruyants.

**AOMINE**

Ces plaintes érotiques lui nouent le ventre de désir, mais il continue de prendre son temps. Il remonte sur le corps de son homme, sans retirer ses doigts et l'embrasse, ses gémissements vibrant sur ses lèvres. Il approfondit le baiser et mêle sa langue à la sienne tout en appuyant plus fortement sur sa prostate. Il apprécie la façon dont le corps de Taiga s'arque sous le sien comme pour rechercher davantage son contact, la façon dont son souffle erratique résonne dans le calme de la chambre, dont ses yeux embués semblent presque sur le point de pleurer lorsqu'ils se posent sur lui.

Enfin, il le lâche, enlève ses doigts doucement et achève de se déshabiller. Il revient s'allonger sur lui et l'embrasse avant d'écarter la dentelle qui le gêne et de presser l'extrémité de son membre contre son anus. Il se redresse pour regarder son homme dans les yeux tandis qu'il le pénètre centimètre par centimètre. Il a le souffle court lui aussi, alors qu'il entre en lui après avoir fait assez monter la pression pour éprouver vivement chaque sensation, qui se répandent en torrents de frissons sous sa peau.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'agrippe au dos de Daiki et enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il pousse un long gémissement en le sentant prendre possession de son intimité. C'est un mélange de plaisir intense et de soulagement de le sentir enfin entrer en lui alors des larmes glissent au coin de ses yeux.

**AOMINE**

Il l'embrasse encore tandis qu'il se retire presque entièrement avant de donner un puissant coup de reins, poussant un cri étouffé à la sensation intense qui l'étreint lorsqu'il a l'impression de forcer un peu l'étroitesse du passage. Il reste un instant immobile, le cœur affolé, puis il fait passer les jambes de Taiga sur ses épaules et le pénètre à nouveau, plus profondément, plus doucement, et se penche pour recueillir son souffle saccadé sur ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Il plante ses ongles dans les épaules de Daiki et savoure les sensations que lui procure Daiki en allant et venant avec retenue et langueur. Ses gémissements son plaintifs, son regard brouillé par le plaisir reste fixé sur celui de son homme comme s'il craignait de perdre pied en brisant ce contact avec lui. Il cherche à embrasser les lèvres de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il lui accorde le baiser qu'il quémande, accélérant un peu ses coups de reins alors qu'un désir irrépressible monte en lui. Taiga est tellement beau ainsi vêtu, et il l'a tout entier pour lui. Il accueille sans réserve l'émotion qui l'envahit alors qu'il le possède, cette émotion qu'il puise dans l'abandon et le plaisir de son homme, dans l'expression de son visage, dans le besoin qu'il a de le faire sien encore une fois, de se perdre en lui et de se sentir connecté à lui.

Alors, lorsqu'il se sépare de ses lèvres, c'est pour mieux basculer dans ses pupilles rubis tandis qu'il le prend avec davantage d'ardeur à chaque instant, se faisant plus rude dans la passion qui l'anime.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'affole. Le plaisir semble trop fort trop puissant. Il s'agrippe plus fermement à lui. Il se cambre et gémit le prénom de son homme envoûté par son regard.

« Dai... »

Son corps est moiré de sueur par la chaleur du plaisir qui le submerge. Il aime se sentir totalement à la merci de Daiki, il aime sentir le poids de son corps qui l'écrase et son membre qui le pénètre durement. Il veut tout de Daiki et il veut tout lui donner. Il abandonne toute pudeur et sa voix se module en cris qui chantent son plaisir alors qu'il s'aventure aux portes de l'orgasme.

«... I'm... I'm coming love... »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots l'encouragent à continuer sans plus chercher à se contenir. Il pilonne son homme, s'enfonçant inlassablement en lui, et le désir l'aveugle tandis qu'il mordille ses lèvres en gémissant sous l'effet de la stimulation intense sur son membre. Il empoigne l'une des cuisses élégamment ceinte d'un bas qui repose contre son torse et glisse ses doigts sous le bas en griffant un peu sa peau.

« Come for me love... Show me how beautiful you are when you come... »

**KAGAMI**

« Daiki... So good... »

Sa voix est suppliante, presque désespérée. Il est à bout, au bord du gouffre. Daiki stimule une nouvelle fois sa prostate brutalement et il tombe dans la brèche. Tout son corps se tend. Son ventre se noue, ses mains se crispent sur le dos de son homme, sa respiration se bloque. Il rejette la tête en arrière et se resserre plus étroitement autour de lui.

« Oh god... Yes... »

Le plaisir le submerge totalement, faisant frissonner tout son corps par vague jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans la jolie dentelle qui emprisonne toujours son sexe.

**AOMINE**

En s'enfonçant à nouveau en lui, il sent sur son bas ventre la dentelle mouillée contre sa peau. Il en perd le peu de moyens qu'il lui restait et s'agrippe au corps de son homme tandis qu'il plante ses derniers coups de reins, poursuivant la jouissance qui le fuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, se répercutant en vagues chaudes juste après la fulgurance de l'orgasme. Il oscille encore quelques instants en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit littéralement vidé, puis relâche son emprise sur son homme et redépose ses jambes délicatement sur le matelas avant de s'allonger sur lui et d'embrasser son épaule en murmurant :

« I love you... »

**KAGAMI**

Le coeur battant, encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, il enlace son homme et le serre fort contre lui. Il a l'impression que Daiki l'a encore aidé à briser une nouvelle chaîne, un nouveau mur et lui a ouvert un nouvel horizon. Il se sent plus libre encore, comme si peu à peu son monde s'agrandissait auprès de Daiki. Il est un peu bouleversé et sa voix s'étrangle un peu dans sa gorge.

« I love you too... I love you... »

**AOMINE**

Il perçoit l'émotion de son homme et revient embrasser ses lèvres. Ses pulsations cardiaques décroissent lentement tandis qu'il reprend pied dans la réalité. Il se sent à la fois vidé et comblé. Il se retire doucement et s'allonge à côté de Taiga, caressant son torse et son ventre.

« Are you okay love ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il se tourne vers lui et vient embrasser ses lèvres.

« Yes... Thank you... »

Il lève sa main pour caresser la joue de Daiki et il revient presser ses lèvres contre les siennes un peu plus fermement. Il sourit. Doucement, ses émotions se calment, mais il reste un peu à fleur de peau. Il chuchote.

« You're so amazing... Tu me libères chaque jour un peu plus... Tu me permets d'être moi-même... Thank you so much... »

**AOMINE**

Il comprend, confusément, ce que son homme lui dit. Et pourtant il y est réticent.

« Me remercie pas pour ça... J'ai rien fait du tout, à part être là. C'est toi qui t'es mis en position de vulnérabilité ce soir. C'est toi qui as trouvé la force et l'envie de le faire. Mais je suis heureux que ça été le cas... Parce que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup aimé...

— Tu m'as rassuré... Tu me donnes confiance... J'avais peur mais... Je savais que tu m'en voudrais pas, que tu me dénigrerais pas... C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à le faire. Si ça avait pas été toi... J'aurai jamais pu... J'ai cette confiance qu'avec toi... Et j'suis content que tu aies vraiment aimé... Parce que moi aussi. »

Les joues de Taiga se colorent un peu de rouge à cet aveu.

« Si t'as confiance avec moi... C'est cool. »

Et il réalise en cherchant ses mots : s'il a du mal à accepter, c'est parce que, même si son intellect est contre, il a ce profond besoin de mériter les choses. Du moins, d'avoir le sentiment de les mériter. On ne peut pas le remercier, et peut-être même... l'aimer, pour ce qu'il est. En tout cas, il a du mal à concevoir la chose. Il ne s'en ouvre pas à Taiga cependant, pas ce soir, pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas le moment de ramener encore les choses à sa petite personne, surtout pas quand on lui donne tant.

« C'est à moi de te remercier love... Je savais même pas avant ce soir que ce serait le genre de truc qui me ferait fantasmer... Tu viens de me le faire découvrir...

— Ben de rien. C'est moi que ça arrange que ça te plaise. »

Taiga sourit et revient poser ses lèvres en douceur sur les siennes.

« J'suis content d'avoir essayé ça avec toi... Même si ça a pas été facile, un peu comme un gros pari. Et si ça a été très chelou de porter ça toute la soirée. Je pense qu'il faut s'habituer... J'ai adoré. »

Il rit un peu.

« Ah ouais j'avoue... Mais j'suis content aussi. Et hm... t'avais ça depuis longtemps ?

— Ça fait... Hm... Quelques temps ouais... Ça traîne dans mon placard depuis un peu plus de deux ans... Mais... J'les avais juste essayé une fois pour voir...

— Ah ouais quand même... Jusqu'ici c'était pas un achat très rentable ! Mais peut-être... que ça le sera un peu plus maintenant. »

Il lui sourit et embrasse son épaule.

**KAGAMI**

Rentable. Non ça c'était certain. Mais déjà à l'époque oser entrer dans cette boutique pour s'offrir cet ensemble ça avait été une grosse épreuve et une grande victoire pour lui. Même s'il a fallu presque trois ans et surtout Daiki pour enfin le porter et en profiter.

« Oui... J'espère. Vu que tu sembles apprécier. J'me laisserai probablement encore tenter.

— Good... J'trouve que ça te met vraiment en valeur... J'aurais jamais pensé que ça pourrait être si sexy sur un mec. Mais après tout, quand j'y réfléchis... pourquoi pas. Être sexy c'est pas réservé aux nanas que j'sache !

— Non. C'est pas réservé aux nanas. Mais y'a plein d'autres façons d'être sexy. Toi aussi t'es sexy. »

Les compliments de son homme lui font plaisir et réchauffent son coeur. Depuis des années il musèle ce fantasme et c'est une vraie libération de pouvoir s'y ouvrir enfin. Encore une fois, grâce à Daiki, il se sent plus en phase avec lui-même. Ce n'était pas un fantasme comme d'autres qu'il n'a pas réellement envie de réaliser. Il prend conscience maintenant, que c'est plus une façon d'être lui même, de découvrir son corps et de l'apprécier autrement, de se sentir beau et sexy. Même si c'est un peu embarrassant, si, comme l'a dit Daiki, c'est se mettre en situation de vulnérabilité, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui fait parti de lui, qui lui apporte et est une façon de s'épanouir. Il a envie de ça, de se sentir beau en lingerie. Et maintenant, il a envie de plus.

« Alors si... Ça te plaît vraiment... P'tet que je pourrai retourner dans cette boutique pour m'en offrir d'autres ? »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit à cette perspective et laisse ses mains dériver sur le tanga et les bas. Il se mordille la lèvre.

« Ouais... ça serait sûrement une bonne idée. »

Il embrasse son torse, puis descend sur son entrejambe et effleure des lèvres la dentelle souillée.

« Hm... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'te libérais de ces jolis dessous ? J'imagine qu'à force ça doit être inconfortable... »

Taiga rit un peu.

« Hm... Surtout maintenant qu'ils sont... Sales. »

Puis il se mordille la lèvre et lui répond d'une voix chaude.

« Je veux bien ouais... »

Il relève les yeux vers son homme et son ventre se contracte. Il est juste tellement désirable... Chaque fois, tous les jours, tous les matins, tous les soirs, il finit tôt ou tard par retomber sous son emprise.

Il commence par défaire les attaches du porte-jarretelle et libère la taille de son homme, puis, il fait doucement rouler les bas sur ses cuisses avant de les retirer entièrement, et enfin, il passe délicatement les doigts sous la dentelle du tanga et soulage l'entrejambe de Taiga de sa prison de tissu. Il ne résiste pas à se pencher pour revenir embrasser son membre légèrement marqué par les dessins de l'étoffe, et il le lèche doucement au passage.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki le déshabille avec beaucoup trop de sensualité. Son coeur s'affole de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il le regarde faire, il rougit un peu de gêne mais aussi d'excitation. Quand il le lèche il ne peut pas empêcher son membre de se réveiller. Il se mord la lèvre un peu embarrassé. Daiki le déshabille beaucoup trop érotiquement.

**AOMINE**

La réaction de son homme le fait sourire, il aime sa réceptivité et sa sensibilité. Il continue donc de jouer du bout de la langue sur son membre qui se raidit sous ses attentions, puis vient suçoter son gland en le pressant entre ses lèvres. Il aime sa nudité autant qu'il a apprécié de le voir en sous-vêtements, et maintenant qu'il est entièrement à sa disposition, il ne se prive pas de le lécher, le goûter, le sucer avec délectation.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit alors que Daiki insiste sur ses caresses. Un soupire d'extase lui échappe, quand il sent la chaleur moite de sa bouche se refermer sur son sexe. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux et le regarde engloutir sa verge et lui offrir une vision des plus érotiques.

**AOMINE**

Il masse doucement la base de son membre tandis qu'il le pompe plus vigoureusement, caressant de sa langue les veines pulsantes, dégustant sa saveur salée et amère. Il prend plaisir à recueillir ses gémissements et doucement le faire décoller pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Sa bouche parcourt son sexe, l'explore sensuellement, et il se guide à chacun des soupirs de son homme pour varier le rythme et l'intensité de ses caresses.

**KAGAMI**

Il halète. Son dos s'arque sous les frissons de plaisir. Il caresse ou tire selon l'intensité de ses sensations les cheveux de son homme. Il se rapproche de nouveau de l'orgasme et souffle.

« D-dai... Je viens... »

**AOMINE**

Il relâche sa poigne sur son membre pour revenir masser ses testicules tandis qu'il le prend entièrement dans sa bouche, détendant sa gorge pour mieux l'accueillir, et il resserre ses lèvres sur lui en creusant les joues pour accentuer la succion.

**KAGAMI**

Un cri cette fois franchit ses lèvres. Il presse un peu plus sa main sur sa tête et alors que son corps se cambre une dernière fois, il jouit dans la gorge de son homme, happé par sa bouche et son plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il avale la semence brûlante et redresse doucement la tête pour se dégager. Il pose un baiser sur le ventre de son homme et revient s'allonger près de lui, en remontant les draps sur eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Il halète et reprend doucement ses esprits. Il se tourne et glisse sa main sur la nuque de son homme pour venir l'embrasser.

« I love you... I love you so much... »

Il se sent épuisé mais comblé et heureux. Il se sent léger, infiniment bien. Il se blottit contre Daiki pressant ses mains dans son dos et ses lèvres dans son cou.

**AOMINE**

Il entoure son homme de ses bras et soupire de bien-être, épuisé lui aussi. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par la caresse des lèvres et des mains de Taiga. Il murmure d'une voix ensommeillée alors qu'il a déjà l'impression d'être à moitié endormi :

« I love you too...

— Good night... » lui répond la voix chaude et basse de Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Son petit ami est aussi épuisé que lui. Il sourit et continue ses caresses qui ralentissent doucement à mesure que le sommeil l'emporte. Il se sent terriblement bien dans ses bras là.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre du dimanche... déjà le 36ème ! Comme le temps passe ! Merci en tout cas à vous de suivre toujours cette histoire, vos lectures et votre soutien sont grandement appréciés :) Enjoy !**

**Stella : Sadiques, nous ?! On comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde nous traite de sadiques :D Merci pour ta review et en avant pour le nouveau chapitre ;)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Son sommeil est profond. Quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, il a l'impression de n'avoir presque pas bougé de la nuit. Alors que sa conscience remonte lentement à la surface, il se rappelle de la soirée de la veille et sourit, les yeux toujours clos. Il se recale contre son homme et pile à ce moment-là, cette idiote d'alarme se met à sonner. Il l'éteint rapidement. Aujourd'hui, c'est entraînement normal, ils commencent tôt. Mais c'est aussi la dernière journée de la semaine... Et après, soirée avec l'équipe... Leur première en tant que couple.

Il referme les yeux et revient se nicher contre son homme. Il peut bien grappiller encore vingt minutes de tranquillité.

**KAGAMI**

Il a entendu le réveil avant que son homme ne l'éteigne. Il l'enlace en le sentant se blottir contre lui. Il embrasse doucement sa tempe, puis ne bouge plus le laissant se rendormir contre lui et profiter ensemble un peu de la douceur du matin.

Il reste une dizaine de minutes, Daiki s'est rendormi. Il bouge doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se lève pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner et accessoirement ramasser sa lingerie pour la laver. Il la met à tremper dans une bassine dans la salle de bain avec une lessive spéciale pour le linge délicat. Puis il file dans la cuisine préparer en priorité le café de son homme puis un solide petit déjeuner pour tenir toute la journée. Lorsque la préparation est terminée, il retourne dans la chambre avec la tasse fumante aux arômes corsées de café à la main pour aider à réveiller son homme.

l pose la tasse sur le chevet et s'assoit à côté de Daiki dans le lit. Il se penche doucement pour embrasser sa nuque et son épaule et souffle doucement à côté de son oreille.

« Bonjour Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il marmonne en entendant la voix de Taiga. Il dormait bien... Le parfum du café chatouille ses narines. Il remue un peu et s'étire pour faire revenir un peu d'énergie dans son corps engourdi.

Taiga caresse doucement son dos et pose encore de délicats baisers sur son corps.

« J'ai pensé au café...

— Ouais... je sens ça... »

Il se retourne sur le dos et se frotte le visage avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser un peu. Il sourit vaguement à son homme.

« B'jour... »

Taiga lui vole un baiser, s'assoit à ses côtés et lui tend son café.

« Difficile ce matin ? »

Il prend la tasse et prend le temps d'inspirer son odeur et de boire une gorgée réconfortante avant de répondre :

« Ouais... Envie de pioncer encore... »

Taiga pose une main douce sur sa cuisse et vient tendrement embrasser sa joue.

« Demain... On pourra en profiter. Et puis ce soir on va passer une bonne soirée. Je voulais proposé à Cynthia de se voir avant la soirée avec l'équipe... Si ça te va.

— Hm... On peut faire ça, ouais. »

Il bâille. Et soudain, il se rappelle d'un truc qu'il avait éclipsé dans un recoin de son esprit. Ce week-end, il a promis à Tetsu de l'appeler. Mais il n'aura pas le temps ce soir, en tout cas... Ce qui l'arrange un peu, il faut l'avouer.

« Cool. Je vais lui demander alors. »

Taiga caresse sa cuisse distraitement et le regarde un sourire doux aux lèvres, il semble rêvasser en le laissant savourer son café et se réveiller doucement. Un léger silence s'installe quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Taiga le brise.

« Et... Si tu veux ce soir, vu que la situation s'est éclaircie avec les gars, je serais OK pour l'after. J'sais que l'autre fois... J'avais pas été très cool pour ça.

— Bah c'est pas une obligation non plus... On verra bien ce soir comment on le sent !

— Oui bien sûr ! »

Taiga embrasse son épaule nue.

« Le petit déjeuner est servi, si tu as faim. »

Il bâille encore et acquiesce.

« Ok allons-y. »

Il pose sa tasse sur la table pour s'étirer longuement, puis consent à écarter les couvertures et se lever. Il reprend sa tasse et rejoint le salon, en tenue d'Adam comme d'habitude.

**KAGAMI**

Il est habitué pourtant maintenant mais ce matin il est particulièrement sensible à la nudité de ce corps absolument sexy dans le plus simple appareil. Et ce qui lui passe par la tête en le voyant arriver est très clair et brut, d'ailleurs son corps réagit vivement et lui aussi de manière très honnête.

« Fuck... Tu me donnes faim... »

Ça fait rire le brun.

« Vraiment ? Bah ça tombe bien y a plein à manger... »

Et il s'assoit à côté de son homme pour commencer à petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Il le regarde en grimaçant et vient mordiller sa nuque.

« J'ai envie de te bouffer... Tu m'tentes à te promener en tenue d'Adam love...»

Daiki lui jette un coup d'œil en souriant et ne se laisse pas déstabiliser.

« Je vois... Et moi qui suis pourtant si innocent et qui ne pensais pas à mal...

— Innocent... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! »

Il rigole et lèche sa nuque. Et après un soupir de frustration, il retourne à son déjeuner.

« Tu pourras profiter de ma tenue d'Adam ce soir. En attendant... J'crois qu'il faut pas trop qu'on traîne.

— Moui... Ou demain. On a une soirée chargée. »

Il regarde l'heure et acquiesce. Effectivement, il faut qu'ils bougent. Ils terminent de déjeuner en vitesse et s'habiller. Il prend quand même quelques minutes pour rincer sa lingerie et la mettre à sécher. Puis, il retrouve son homme dans l'entrée.

« Désolé. T'as appelé un taxi ? J'ai pris quelques fringues... Je me suis dit qu'on irait plutôt chez toi ce soir.

— Ouais on n'a qu'à faire ça. Le taxi nous attend c'est bon. »

Daiki l'attire vers lui pour le baiser rituel avant de partir pour la journée, puis ils quittent l'appartement.

Dans le taxi, ils discutent surtout de l'empressement qu'ils ont à être enfin en week-end. Il a envie de surfer, de profiter de Daiki et dans un coin de sa tête trotte l'idée de retourner dans cette boutique de lingerie. Ils arrivent au gymnase, dans lequel ils entrent ensemble et s'autorisent même un dernier baiser dans le couloir désert avant de rejoindre le vestiaire.

**AOMINE**

La journée passe rapidement. L'entraînement est toujours aussi exigeant, mais il a trouvé son rythme. Et à présent que sa vie a retrouvé une stabilité bienvenue, il peut s'investir pleinement sans pour autant avoir l'impression de trop tirer sur son énergie à chaque fois. Il sait qu'il est sur une phase montante et il ne peut qu'espérer que ça va continuer comme ça. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait la désagréable sensation de stagner, mais ici, avec cette équipe et avec Taiga, son talent s'épanouit et s'affirme chaque jour. Il recommence à envisager sa carrière comme un défi à long terme, et non plus une parenthèse pleine de points d'interrogations entre son passé et le vide du futur. Et maintenant, il espère pouvoir rester avec les Lakers le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui est certain en tout cas, c'est que des offres plus alléchantes ne lui feront pas quitter ce club. Il n'a pas besoin de plus d'argent. Il a besoin du basket, de son basket, et c'est ici qu'il peut le jouer.

**KAGAMI**

La douche fait un bien fou ce soir. L'entraînement a été intense, exigeant mais terriblement satisfaisant aussi. Il a enfin l'impression de trouver sa place dans une équipe de NBA. Ils consacrent une bonne partie de l'entraînement quotidien au travail de la coordination avec Daiki. Se baser sur leur instinct c'est bien, mais le coach et Jake comptent bien y ajouter quelques soupçons de stratégie pour tirer d'eux le meilleur. Et c'est définitivement toujours un bon moment de jouer avec ou contre Daiki. Il se lave en discutant avec ses voisins de douche. Dans la journée Cynthia lui a confirmé le rendez-vous pour le soir et ils ont convenu de se retrouver au bar qu'ils ont l'habitude de fréquenter tous les deux, donc pas loin de chez Daiki. Ce qui leur permettra de poser leurs affaires avant de s'y rendre.

« On se retrouve au club vers 21h ? Ça vous va ? »

Jake regarde chacun de ses joueurs attendant leur approbation. Dès que son regard tombe sur lui, il répond par un hochement de tête et un sourire alors qu'il termine de se rhabiller.

**AOMINE**

Il range ses affaires dans son sac. Taiga lui a dit dans quel bar ils comptaient retrouver Cynthia avant ça, et ça lui fait un peu drôle... C'est dans ce bar-là qu'ils ont passé leur deuxième soirée ensemble à L.A. C'est aussi là que Taiga lui a 'déclaré sa flamme'. Et dans ce bar-là que lui a essayé de couper les ponts suite à cette déclaration.

Il se sent étourdi à chaque fois qu'il pense à tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps. Sa vie a été si bouleversée qu'il ne la reconnaît plus. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

Comme Taiga a terminé, ils saluent leurs coéquipiers et s'en vont pour rejoindre son appartement avant de ressortir boire un verre. Une fois dans le taxi, il jette un coup d'œil à son homme et lui demande un peu nerveusement :

« Tu crois que Cynthia a pas... d'a priori négatifs vis à vis de moi ? Parce qu'elle vit avec Lola après tout... Je sais bien que Lola m'en veut pas, mais... Elles sont amies et... »

Il s'interrompt, pas certain de comment terminer sa phrase. Taiga glisse sa main dans la sienne.

« T'inquiète. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle t'aime bien. Tu sais... Cynthia c'est pas le genre à juger. Et j'crois vraiment que Lola n'a parlé qu'en bien de toi... Et puis elle n'est pas que l'amie de Lola c'est aussi la mienne. Et elle veut que je sois heureux. »

En serrant sa main, Taiga lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Et je suis heureux grâce à toi ! »

Il hoche la tête, un peu rassuré.

« Ok, tant mieux alors. »

Il sourit et détourne le regard pour regarder les lampadaires qui défilent. Ils sont presque arrivés.

Une fois à destination, il paie le taxi et ils rejoignent son immeuble. Il profite de l'ascenseur pour enlacer son homme et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser avec plaisir et vient glisser sa main sur sa nuque qu'il masse doucement.

« Hm... ça fait du bien... »

Mais déjà l'ascenseur s'arrête au dernier étage. Il soupire de frustration.

« J'ai toujours faim de toi... Et t'es même pas tout nu ! »

Il rigole et s'écarte pour sortir de l'ascenseur.

« Ah ! Content d'apprendre que ça marche même avec des vêtements ! »

Daiki sort ses clefs, les fait entrer dans l'appartement et va mettre quelques fringues au sale puis poser son sac dans sa chambre. Il suit son homme pour laisser aussi ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il en retire ses vêtements sales pour les mettre à laver avec ceux de Daiki et sort ses affaires propres. Il ouvre le placard et se mord un peu la lèvre en voyant encore ce côté vide. Il arrête son mouvement... Il a l'impression d'être un imposteur et de prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

Daiki s'aperçoit de son hésitation.

« J'suis pas souvent chez moi... et ce placard est trop grand, explique-t-il d'un air d'excuse. Mais bientôt ce sera le tien aussi alors autant commencer à y mettre tes affaires... »

Il sursaute. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Daiki était derrière lui.

« Je sais bien... T'inquiète... »

Il se décide donc à y poser les quelques fringues qu'il avait emportées. Il installe trois piles correctement rangées. Il regarde le côté un peu vide et se secoue pour le refermer, avec toujours ce léger malaise de prendre une place qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il se retourne pour regarder Daiki et le rejoint.

« Bientôt... Ouais... Faudra qu'on choisisse un moment pour ça... »

Il ne veut pas précipiter les choses mais cette impression de malaise ne lui plaît pas et quelque part officialiser son emménagement serait comme lui légitimer cette place. Il sourit et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

« Mais rien ne presse ! Et pour l'heure on a rendez-vous avec Cynthia ! »

**AOMINE**

Il se demande s'il doit interpréter ça comme Taiga qui a finalement des hésitations à l'idée de vivre ensemble. Il se mordille la lèvre et repousse cette pensée.

« Ouais... Bon, on y va quand t'es prêt alors... »

**KAGAMI**

Le manque d'enthousiasme de son homme l'alerte un peu. Il glisse sa main sur sa nuque pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hey... Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour Cynthia ? Ou c'est que je vienne vivre ici qui t'inquiète ? »

Son coeur bat un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Si son homme n'est pas prêt, il le comprendra mais ça l'attristerait forcément.

Le brun détourne le regard et répond d'une voix un peu basse :

« C'est plutôt que tu veuilles pas venir y vivre qui m'inquiète… »

Il prend son visage entre ses deux mains et pose son front contre le sien.

« J'ai envie de vivre avec toi Daiki. J'en ai vraiment envie... »

Son coeur tambourine comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Son corps collé au sien, son rythme cardiaque bat si fort qu'il a l'impression que Daiki peut en ressentir les vibrations.

« Si tu me dis "emménage ce soir"... J'prends le premier taxi pour aller chercher mes affaires... J'suis prêt... Quand tu veux... J'en ai vraiment envie... »

**AOMINE**

Il souffle de soulagement en entendant ça. Il caresse le dos de son homme et murmure :

« Ok... Désolé j'ai cru que... j'ai cru que t'avais des hésitations. Ça urge pas, vaut mieux que tu prennes le temps de régler tes affaires avant avec ton appart... C'est juste que... j'voulais être sûr que c'était bien ça qui allait se faire. Mais si tu m'dis que oui... J'te crois. »

Il relève les yeux vers son homme et lui sourit plus franchement.

« Je vais louer mon appart meublé... Mais avant ça il faut que je le vide de mes affaires. Je compte pas le revendre. Donc... C'est quand tu es prêt à ce que j'investisse ton appartement... C'est pour ça que je parlais de se fixer une date... Même si y'a pas les meubles à déménager... Faudra quand même s'organiser un minimum.

— Ok, dans ce cas... »

Son coeur bat plus vite quand il conclut :

« Pourquoi pas le week-end prochain ? »

**KAGAMI**

C'est comme si une explosion de joie, de bonheur et de soulagement faisait un feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine. Il jubile. Il a un petit peu peur aussi, même s'ils vivent quasiment ensemble depuis deux semaines, que ce soit officiel quand cet appartement devienne le sien c'est encore autre chose. Mais cette peur est vraiment toute petite, et il ne ressent que le bonheur.

« Ok... Ok ! »

Il rit un peu, heureux et il vient embrasser son homme avec fougue.

**AOMINE**

Il répond à son baiser et serre son homme contre lui. Il est un peu essoufflé, il a du mal à réaliser. Mais il est content d'avoir fixé une date... Il avait besoin que cet emménagement devienne plus concret qu'une simple idée. Et en le fixant à la semaine prochaine... Il sait où il va. Et c'est juste la prochaine étape de tout le chemin qu'il veut faire avec son homme.

« Super... J'suis content… »

**KAGAMI**

Il embrasse son cou plusieurs fois, sa joue puis ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi... J'suis content. Un tout petit peu flippé... Mais content et j'ai vraiment vraiment envie de concrétiser ça avec toi.

— Ouais... J'suppose que c'est normal d'être un peu flippé. C'est une nouvelle étape, une étape importante... Mais... Je sais qu'on peut faire en sorte que ça marche. En fait... J'pense que dans notre cas, vivre ensemble, maintenant, c'est ce qu'il nous faut. Ce dont on a besoin personnellement... et en tant que couple aussi.

— Oui. Je suis convaincu que ça marchera... Et je crois aussi qu'on en a besoin. En fait, je suis sûr que j'en ai besoin. »

Cette perspective lui plaît. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise peur qu'il ressent de celle qui vous font reculer. C'est l'appréhension naturelle d'un départ à l'aventure, de se jeter dans l'inconnu et qui s'avère très stimulante. Il a hâte de prendre ce chemin, il ne sait pas où il le mènera mais il est convaincu que ça ne peut que bien se passer, même si ce ne sera sûrement pas sans difficultés, il a confiance en Daiki. Comme lui, il a envie que ça marche et jusqu'à présent ils ont vraiment réussi à bien avancer ensemble. Ils arrivent à s'accorder, à trouver des compromis dans lesquels jamais il se sent lésé ou frustré. En fait, il a surtout l'impression de ne pas avoir à faire la moindre concession quand il est avec Daiki. Il découvre juste de jour en jour qu'il a le droit d'être lui-même et que c'est comme ça que Daiki l'aime et a envie qu'il soit. Et réciproquement, il n'y a rien qu'il veut que son homme change.

Il a vraiment le sentiment qu'ensemble ils s'épanouissent dans leur individualité, dans leur vraies personnalités, qu'ils se permettent d'être vrais, d'être eux-mêmes. Oui, il a confiance en eux, en leur couple. Et il a vraiment hâte d'avancer sur cette voie

C'est une étape importante pour eux, pour lui. Ça concrétise juste toutes les promesses qu'ils se sont faites jusqu'à présent. Il a besoin de ça pour se sentir légitime, pour se rassurer. Ils sont comme ça, ils ont besoin que les choses avancent, ils ont besoin de certitudes, de réalités. Ils ne font pas dans la subtilité, ils versent dans le concret. Ils ne prennent pas le temps, ils n'ont pas besoin de se poser dix milles questions qui ne feraient que nourrir leurs angoisses. Ils foncent. Ils foncent parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont, parce que peut-être qu'ils ont du retard à rattraper, parce que c'est leur tempérament et qu'ils ne peuvent pas avancer autrement ensemble.

Il embrasse tendrement son homme.

« Je t'aime Daiki... Et faudrait qu'on y aille sinon Cynthia va nous attendre. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et contemple son homme quelques instants.

_Son homme_.

Celui qu'il a choisi. Celui avec qui il construit sa vie, celui qui l'a sauvé par deux fois, et qui est devenu une part essentielle de lui-même. Quand il le regarde ainsi, quand il voit le bonheur dans ses yeux, la confiance et l'espoir, il sait. Il sait qu'ils font le bon choix.

« Je t'aime aussi, Taiga. J'suis prêt à y aller. »

Son petit ami sourit en retour et lui vole encore un baiser et ils se décident à quitter l'appartement. La nuit est en train de tomber. Et Taiga prend doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai proposé à Cynthia de manger avec nous au bar. Ils font des tapas.

— Ok, ça me va. »

Il presse un peu sa main, comme toujours puisant de la force et du réconfort dans sa présence, la certitude de ne plus être seul. Ils se dirigent d'un pas tranquille vers le bar et entrent dans la salle où quelques couples et groupes d'amis prennent l'apéro au son d'une musique rock diffusée en sourdine. Il parcourt son environnement du regard : il lui semble familier et à la fois, il lui apparaît sous un jour totalement différent, tant sa vie a changé depuis la dernière fois où il y a mis les pieds.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime définitivement ce bar. Il s'y sent bien, il aime l'ambiance musicale et l'intimité qu'il confère à l'étage. Ils montent sans hésitation et trouve Cynthia installée à une table en pleine discussion avec un ami. Ils s'avancent et en les voyant s'approcher le jeune homme les salue d'un mouvement de tête et s'excuse en s'éloignant.

« On dérange ?

— Hey! Nan du tout. »

Elle se lève et vient le serrer dans ses bras vivement, puis elle s'approche de Daiki et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonsoir ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Elle lui fait un grand sourire et ils s'installent à table.

**AOMINE**

Il rend son sourire à la jeune femme.

« Salut. Ouais moi aussi ça me semble y a longtemps mais en fait pas tant que ça... »

Quelqu'un passe prendre leur commande et il demande une pinte. Taiga commande la même chose et demande la carte pour le grignotage. Cynthia rit doucement.

« C'est vrai ! Honnêtement j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! Surtout que j'ai une nouvelle colocataire et que... ça fait de l'agitation au quotidien. »

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil.

« J'plaisante ! En vrai... C'est comme de retrouver ma frangine ! Et... Finalement même si mon appartement est petit, c'est cosy et on s'éclate bien. »

On leur sert leurs bières et elle lève la sienne qu'elle avait déjà entamée.

« Bon les gars... À votre match ! Vous avez totalement assuré ! Ce spectacle ! On en a encore pris plein les yeux ! »

Il trinque en souriant.

« Thanks. Et j'suis content de savoir que la coloc se passe bien.

— Très bien. En plus j'ai plus besoin de cuisiner ! Par contre... Va falloir que je fasse attention à ma ligne !

— Ou que tu oublies pas d'aller surfer ! » sourit Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Elle lui sourit avec malice.

« Tu reviens surfer avec nous ?!

— J'sais pas... Mais si tu veux on peut se faire une sortie tous les deux un de ces quatre.

— Hm... Ok. Dis moi quand tu surfes je te rejoindrai ! »

Il apprécie vraiment Cynthia, petite mais toujours énergique et souriante. Son sourire lui donne juste toujours envie de sourire en retour. Elle parle beaucoup, elle refait le monde mais elle est adorable. Et ce soir elle a semble-t-il décidé de beaucoup s'intéresser à son petit ami et à son basket. Le basket et les deux derniers matchs est rapidement leur sujet principal. Ils débattent des autres équipes de la résistance qu'ils vont plus ou moins rencontrés, des joueurs dont ils vont devoir se méfier. Elle déplore de ne pouvoir assister au prochain match dans la salle mais promet d'être derrière son écran. Et finalement le sujet se tarit un peu alors elle s'aventure sur le sujet de leur couple.

« Alors Daiki... Comment était la rencontre avec Eisuke ?

— Bien... Ça s'est bien passé. Et il a dit qu'il espérait me revoir au prochain dîner hebdomadaire... Alors j'imagine que j'ai pas fait trop mauvaise impression !

— Ah ah ! Ça c'est bon signe ! La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré les parents d'un de mes ex... Ils m'ont plutôt gentiment fait comprendre que je n'étais pas assez comment il a dit ça... 'sophistiquée' pour son fils ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en riant.

« Ça n'a pas duré longtemps après ça ! »

**AOMINE**

Il écarquille les yeux.

« 'Sophistiqué' ?! Wow... tu m'étonnes que ça ait pas duré... Mon beau-père m'a pas fait de réflexion... »

Il se tourne vers Taiga, pris d'un gros doute.

« Il t'a rien dit après hein ?!

— Ben justement... J'osais pas te le dire mais... »

Taiga rigole.

« Nan il a rien dit. Même pas un petit message de remerciement pour les sushis ! Mais en même temps j'en attendais pas plus de sa part. T'inquiète mon père t'adore.

— Ok cool... Enfin j'attends quand même la semaine prochaine pour être sûr. »

Il sourit et reprend de la bière.

« Bon du coup Cynthia... Tu me poses des questions mais en fait je sais rien de toi... Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

Cynthia le regarde avec de grands yeux choqués puis regarde Taiga en feignant d'être très déçue.

« Je peux pas croire que Taiga ne t'ait pas parlé de moi ! »

Elle rigole, puis le regarde plus sérieusement.

« Je fais un truc passionnant... Je suis... Ingénieur en informatique ! Je travaille en freelance pour divers société.

— Passionnant c'est ironique ou pas ?! Désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal avec le second degré...

— Moi je trouve ça passionnant... Enfin l'informatique en général, le boulot en lui même pour l'alimentaire c'est pas ouf... mais bon ça paye bien. Mais la plupart des gens trouve que l'informatique c'est juste un truc de geek chiant. Donc c'était un peu ironique quand même !

— Oh, ok... J'suppose qu'on est tous logés à la même enseigne. Le basket ça paraît ouf pour les fans... Pour les autres... C'est juste encore une autre version d'un sport où y a des gens qui courent après un ballon...

— Ah ah ! C'est pas faux. Mais bon tant qu'on s'éclate dans ce qu'on fait et qu'on arrive à en vivre. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré bosser dans le jeu vidéo. Mais les places sont chères et faut être vraiment super bon. J'avais pas le niveau et... Trop envie de faire du surf !

— Ouais après le métier ça fait pas tout... J'suis pas très bien placé pour le dire, mais... J'pense que c'est l'équilibre de vie qu'on trouve qui prime sur les ambitions professionnelles... Parce que les ambitions professionnelles ça te mène pas très loin si tu trouves pas ton bonheur à côté...

— Hm... Je suis d'accord. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas sacrifié le surf... »

Cynthia sourit.

« Mais pour l'instant malheureusement je n'ai que le surf et le boulot... Ah la la... ça fait trop longtemps que j'suis célibataire ! »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Ouais le célibat ça peut potentiellement être un problème. Attends quelques semaines et j'te présenterai deux personnes très très bien. Un mec, et une fille. Tous les deux célibataires, beaux, et peut-être pas en quête de l'âme sœur... mais d'une vraie relation. Peut-être que y en aura un sur les deux qui captera ton attention. »

Il adresse un clin d'œil à Cynthia et boit quelques gorgées de bière.

Taiga le regarde étonné.

« Tu penses à... Je savais pas qu'elle s'intéresse aux filles !

— Elle en parle pas des masses mais y a des indices qui trompent pas. Pas besoin de venir avec ses gros sabots en clamant au monde 'je suis bi' pour s'en rendre compte. Enfin pour être totalement honnête... J'y ai jamais réfléchi avant, mais maintenant que j'ai démêlé certains euh... problèmes dans ma sexualité, ça me semble un peu plus évident.

— Non... Bien-sûr.

— La preuve. Il a fallu tout ça pour qu'on sache les uns pour les autres. sourit Cynthia et regarde Daiki. Hm... Une jolie fille douce, drôle... Hm pas prise de tête... Plutôt nature et qui aime le basket et le surf ce serait parfait ! »

Elle rigole et boit quelques gorgées de bière.

« Je sais j'suis pas du tout exigeante ! Et pour le mec... Hm... Bah pareil. Si t'as un autre Taiga en stock. ça m'va sinon... J't'avoue que je suis un peu échaudée là.

— Oh... Dans ce cas ça sera plutôt Satsu que Ryota. A priori elle correspond beaucoup plus à tes attentes. Elle a jamais fait de surf de sa vie mais j'suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie d'essayer. Elle fait des études pour devenir procureur. Elle a toujours adoré le basket. Elle aime les Sex Pistols et la tequila. Elle s'enthousiasme beaucoup trop vite, selon elle en tout cas. Elle est hyper réfléchie et mature mais elle regrette que pour son entourage ce soit un truc acquis. Elle a subi beaucoup de pression aussi, sur ce qu'elle était censée être. Mais je la connais bien elle deviendra pas comme ça juste parce que c'est ce qu'on veut qu'elle devienne. »

Il s'interrompt soudain.

« Oh... excuse. J'me suis un peu emballé, là. Pas parce qu'elle le mérite pas, mais... dans la conversation, quoi. »

Cynthia sourit.

« Nan ! Vas-y continue ! Tu m'vends du rêve là ! Franchement, tu parlerais d'un mec de cette manière... Taiga aurait du soucis à se faire ! Sexy ? Joli ? Japonaise alors ? C'est... Satsuki ? Ta meilleure amie c'est ça ?

— C'est ça... En fait, en japonais, on a un mot pour ça. Elle est mon 'osananajimi'. C'est un mot qui désigne une personne que tu connais depuis tellement longtemps... que tu la connais depuis une époque antérieure à ta mémoire elle-même. C'est quelqu'un que tu connais avant que tes premiers souvenirs se forment. Donc bref... ouais on se connaît depuis la plus tendre enfance et c'est ma meilleure amie.

— Oh je vois... Très poétique comme concept. Hm... J'ai vu une photo, elle est vraiment canon ! C'est généralement pas le genre de nana que j'arrive à séduire ! Mais... Les Sex pistols... Ah elle a vraiment du goût en plus ! Elle va rentrer au Japon et me briser le coeur ! Par contre c'est un peu triste qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises... Tu l'as pas entraînée à faire des conneries Daiki ? »

Taiga rigole en buvant sa bière.

« Et qui te dit que Daiki est un gars qui fait des conneries ?

— Oh oh... J'ai mes sources !

— C'est exact, je suis de ce genre-là. Et je l'entraîne depuis des années. Je sens qu'elle commence à être mûre pour ça ! Il suffit de pas grand-chose... Genre... un p'tit voyage à l'étranger... »

Il adresse un clin d'œil à Cynthia et se réintéresse à sa bière. Elle inspire confiance, cette nana. C'est peut-être le contexte aussi... L'euphorie de son emménagement imminent avec Taiga... et la bière. Mais apparemment, il a la langue bien pendue ce soir.

Cynthia feint d'être choquée.

« Attends tu veux dire que tu me laisses la charge de dévergonder une petite fille sage ?! Nan c'est pas cool ça ! J'ai trop la pression maintenant ! Bon plus sérieusement, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient te voir ici non ? Et... D'ailleurs Ryota c'est ça ? Lui non plus il est jamais venu ?

— Je te charge de dévergonder une jeune femme qui ne demande que ça, nuance ! Et ouais c'est la première fois qu'elle viendra... Ryota il a pas encore confirmé. Mais pareil, jamais mis les pieds aux USA.

— Qui demande que ça ? C'est joliment dit. Et quelques semaines ? C'est quand ? »

Elle termine sa pinte et grignote quelques tapas. Taiga se fait plaisir en mangeant sa part.

« Elle a des vacances dans trois semaines. Ryota il... bah techniquement il est rien qu'on peut définir socialement. Il... vit toujours chez sa mère. Il est pas trop sûr de savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Il fait des petits boulots ici et là. D'où le fait qu'il sache pas trop quand il peut partir ou non. Mais j'ai quand même pas mal insisté alors j'ai bon espoir de le voir ! »

Il demande une autre pinte en voyant passer un serveur et pioche lui aussi dans les tapas, plutôt bons il doit le reconnaître.

Taiga a glissé sa main sur sa cuisse sous la table. Il est un peu surpris d'apprendre ça sur Kise.

« Il ne bosse plus comme modèle ? En tout cas... Si c'est une question d'argent... On peut lui payer les billets. T'as qu'à lui dire que c'est un service qu'il te rend, parce que tu n'es pas rassuré que Momoi voyage toute seule. »

Il lève aussitôt la main pour arrêter les protestations de Cynthia avant qu'elles ne sortent.

« Je sais parfaitement que Momoi n'est pas une faible jeune femme et qu'elle est assez grande pour se prendre en charge ! C'est juste... Pour que Kise accepte de l'argent !

— Ça lui arrive de bosser comme modèle... Mais ça le satisfait pas trop. Et ouais à mon avis... y a aussi un problème de thunes pour venir jusqu'ici. Et il croira jamais à cet argument Taiga... À la limite, toi, tu peux essayer... »

Il se marre un peu. Ryota sait très bien qu'il ne dirait jamais ça à propos de Satsu. Parce qu'il sait que d'après lui elle s'en sortirait très bien si elle devait faire une carrière en tant que reporter de guerre.

« Dommage... Pas sûr de réussir à le convaincre s'il sait ce que tu en penses. On n'a plus qu'à espérer que l'envie de venir sera assez forte pour le motiver à faire quelques shootings qui rapportent. »

Cynthia les écoute et sourit.

« Hm... Il a l'air un peu paumé votre pote... Décidément, la jolie procureur est un meilleur parti !

— Oh... tu trouves pas le côté perdu attrayant... Bon, soit, soit ! J'peux pas te caser avec deux personnes en même temps de toute façon... »

Il rigole un peu et reprend de la bière.

« Pourquoi pas ? Enfin j'imagine que si Ryota et Satsuki devaient être en couple ce serait déjà fait. »

Elle sourit et se prend à rêvasser.

« Mais j'crois... Que ça m'déplairait pas de me faire une petite place dans un couple. Et puis... Hm... ça comblerait tous mes désirs sexuels. »

Elle rigole et finit sa bière.

Ça le fait marrer aussi.

« Nan, nan, j'te confirme, ils sont pas en couple... Elle le supporterait pas plus que moi... Et on l'adore, hein ! Mais pas pour finir dans son lit... Donc désolé mais j'ai juste une personne pour tes critères alors. Et c'est déjà pas mal !

— Bon d'accord. Je me contenterai d'un seul des deux ! Et pour l'instant mon coeur penche plus sur une jolie fille ! »

Elle pointe son doigt au vernis noir et bagué d'une tête de mort vers Daiki.

« Mais va falloir que tu plaides ma cause auprès d'elle avant que je la rencontre et que tu lui dépeignes un tableau aussi attirant de moi que celui que tu viens de me faire pour elle ! Histoire de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté !

— Ok... Je ferai de mon mieux. Mais va falloir qu'on se revoit pour que je puisse bien te vendre !

— Quand tu veux mon beau ! Ce sera avec plaisir ! »

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil.

« Hm... Peut-être que je vais commencé par la base en fait... Donc j'ai 27 ans le mois prochain... Hm... Peut-être quand justement ta copine sera dans le coin ! J'ai un diplôme d'ingénieur comme je te l'ai dit. Je surfe sur la côte Pacifique depuis que j'ai l'âge de 5 ans avec mon père. Et c'est la seule chose que cet homme m'a apportée de bien. Il est en taule depuis... Je ne compte même plus, pour des histoires de fraudes et d'escroqueries mais bref... J'ai une grande soeur qui est partie vivre à New York avec son mec et qui me manque terriblement. J'ai rencontré Taiga il y a presque quatre ans. Et... C'est moi qui l'ai présenté à Levi. Je suis bi. J'ai eu... Pas mal de mecs et pas assez de petites copines à mon goût. J'écoute beaucoup de punk et de métal. Et je joue de la guitare. J'aime beaucoup la bière. Un peu trop, mais je ne suis pas super fan de l'alcool fort. Et... Je suis une grosse geek qui joue énormément aux jeux vidéos ! »

Il écoute cette description avec attention et hoche la tête en souriant.

« Ok, je vois. Intéressant. Et je pense que Satsu trouvera ça intéressant aussi ! Geekette, sportive et punkette, ça court pas les rues ! Tu es un spécimen rare !

— Un spécimen rare ! C'est joliment dit ! En tout cas, je suis curieuse de rencontrer tes amis ! Tu les connais aussi Taiga ?

— Ouais. Kise jouait aussi au basket et Momoi était manager de l'équipe de Dai au lycée. Donc je les ai un peu fréquentés... Mais je les connais pas tant que ça. Un peu plus Momoi récemment on va dire.

— Ouais... Faut dire que t'es pas resté très longtemps au Japon...

— Hm... Non c'est vrai... »

Cynthia sourit et grignote l'un des derniers tapas. L'heure avance et les garçons vont devoir bientôt partir.

« Hm... C'est parce que tu es pas resté assez longtemps qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous à l'époque ? »

Taiga sourit et jette un oeil Daiki avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son amie pour lui répondre.

« Peut-être... C'est vrai que je suis pas resté assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse se passer vraiment quelque chose... Mais aussi... Juste c'était pas le bon moment.

— Ouais, même si j'ai appris récemment qu'il m'a toujours trouvé canon ! »

Il rigole un peu et termine sa bière. Taiga se marreet prend Cynthia à parti.

« Je sais juste reconnaître quand un mec est canon !

— Ah j'avoue ! Beau gosse !

— Merci... Nan mais j'ai juste toujours du mal à imaginer que tu me voyais comme ça à l'époque... M'enfin, ça me semble y a longtemps maintenant.

Taiga caresse sa cuisse sous la table en lui souriant.

« Moi aussi je cachais bien mon jeu à l'époque. »

Cynthia s'étire.

« Bon les gars, c'était bien sympa ! Mais vous avez une soirée et moi aussi. Mais faudra qu'on se refasse ça ! La saison des concerts reprend dans deux semaines ici... Oh ça pourrait intéresser aussi vos potes du Japon. T'habites toujours dans le coin d'ailleurs Daiki non ?

— Ouais, j'ai pas changé d'appartement, pourquoi ?

— Pour se retrouver ici. Ça reste plus sympa si vous avez pas à prendre un taxi après ! »

**KAGAMI**

Cynthia termine le peu qu'il reste de sa bière. Il boit aussi les dernières gorgées de sa boisson. Ils étaient bien là à discuter, il serait bien resté plus longtemps. Mais Cynthia a raison on les attend ailleurs. Ils se lèvent, paient leurs consommations et se saluent avant de se séparer. Le taxi les attend déjà et ils prennent le chemin du bar où ils ont rendez-vous avec l'équipe.

« Elle est sympa, Cynthia, remarque Daiki.

— Très c'est une fille super... Elle est presque toujours aussi souriante et avenante qu'aujourd'hui. Elle picole parfois un peu trop et a tendance à faire de grosses conneries quand elle est bien bourrée. Franchement, elle a pas vécu que des trucs faciles dans la vie mais... Ouais c'est une battante. J'crois que je l'ai vue qu'une fois déprimée... Peu de temps après que sa soeur est partie s'installer à New York. D'ailleurs, de tous c'est la seule qui est venue me voir quelques fois là-bas.

— Ah ouais d'accord... Bah j'suis content de mieux la connaître en tout cas.

— Et moi j'suis content que vous vous entendiez bien. »

Il glisse sa main dans celle de son homme.

« C'est vraiment une nana que j'apprécie beaucoup.

— Alors c'est bien que vous vous revoyiez... Les amis, c'est important. Ça aurait été dommage que tu coupes les ponts avec elle juste à cause de ton ex...

— Je sais... C'est juste... Ouais c'est elle qui me l'a présenté... Elle le connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi... J'en sais rien. J'avais l'impression tu vois que c'était pas dissociable. Et... J'ai pas réfléchi... Juste que je voulais plus le voir et j'avais honte... Enfin bref... On fait pas que des trucs intelligents quoi.

— Ouais j'comprends... Mais en fait j'crois que c'est dans ce genre de moment que tu vois qui sont tes vrais amis... Et j'pense qu'elle en fait partie.

— Ouais... C'est sûr. J'pense aussi. C'est vraiment une nana super... Et qui sait prendre soin des autres. »

Il rigole et fait un clin d'oeil à Daiki.

« Ce serait vraiment une fille très bien pour Momoi, dommage qu'un océan les sépare.

— Hm ouais... On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la vie. La preuve : nous deux ! »

Le brun sourit alors que le taxi arrive à destination et se gare au bord du trottoir.

« C'est vrai ! On sait jamais. »


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello !**

**Et voici le chapitre du mercredi du jeudi ! (vous ne connaissiez pas ? Il y a aussi le lundi du dimanche, le mardi du lundi, etc. Hm, pardon.) Enjoy !**

**Stella : Non, non, vraiment, on ne voit pas en quoi on est sadiques ;D Oui il y a certainement un peu de nous dans Cynthia, mais c'est vrai que spontanément on écrit plus facilement des personnages qui nous ressemblent ;) Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Ils descendent du taxi et rejoignent le même bar que la fois précédente. Apparemment ce doit être le QG de l'équipe. Ils entrent et retrouvent rapidement leurs coéquipiers dans la même salle privée que la fois précédente. Lewis siffle en les voyant arriver.

« Voilà nos deux stars ! »

Sous les applaudissements de ses coéquipiers, il est un peu embarrassé, mais l'accueil chaleureux fait plaisir. Ils viennent s'installer à table avec eux et ce soir, sûrement fait exprès par leurs coéquipiers si prévenants, ils trouvent deux places côte à côte. Jake est en face de Daiki et sort déjà la bouteille de bourbon.

« Daiki ? »

De son côté Lewis lui propose de la bière.

« Enfin sauf si ce soir notre tigre préfère un truc plus fort.

— Nan merci. La bière ce sera parfait. »

**AOMINE**

Un peu surpris par l'accueil, il s'assoit face à son capitaine et le regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

« Ok mais j'te préviens cette fois j'surveille mon verre... »

Décidément, il va avoir du mal à s'y faire, à cette ambiance de franche camaraderie. Ça le déstabilise parce qu'il a l'habitude d'agir en restant toujours un peu sur ses gardes, comme si, finalement, il n'attendait rien de son interlocuteur sinon de potentiels ennuis. Ici il n'en a pas besoin, aucun ennui n'est venu, du moins pas jusqu'à maintenant. Il prend son premier verre et le descend cul sec, appréciant la chaleur de l'alcool qui dévale dans sa gorge et dans son estomac.

Jake rigole en le voyant faire.

« Bien-sûr surveille tout ce que tu veux ! »

Et sans lui demander son avis, il remplit de nouveau son verre.

**KAGAMI**

Sa bière servie, il trinque avec Lewis et ils commencent à discuter surf, le week-end qui vient semble prometteur.

« Faut qu'on surfe ensemble cette fois !

— Ok. Ok. Quand ?

— Samedi vers 16h ? Après avoir décuvé ! »

Il hausse les épaules et rigole.

« Ouais. J'pense que c'est jouable.

— Daiki surfe pas c'est ça ?

— Nop. Pas encore. Il s'y mettra peut-être un jour. Quelle plage ?

— Santa Monica.

— Ok ça marche. »

**AOMINE**

Il est plus prudent sur son deuxième verre et commence à se détendre. Il entend qu'il est question de surf à côté, et se détourne de cette conversation pour suivre plutôt celle sur sa gauche, qui parle cinéma, un sujet qu'il est plus à même de commenter. Ça fait du bien de se voir dans ce cadre informel, en dehors du boulot. Et maintenant qu'il n'a plus à se soucier de surveiller sa langue, il se sent un peu plus libre. Il espère que Taiga sera plus à même d'apprécier la soirée que la dernière fois.

Et bien entendu, il oublie rapidement de vérifier à quelle fréquence son verre se vide et se remplit.

Et Jake évidemment est là tel un ninja pour ne jamais oublier de lui remplir son verre.

**KAGAMI**

Il est clairement plus détendu que la fois précédente. Il reste prudent sur l'alcool parce que son besoin de contrôle n'a pas changé mais il n'a plus la même appréhension que la dernière fois. Il a confiance en ces gars là et avec eux il a parfaitement le droit d'être amoureux de Daiki et ça suffit à l'aider à se sentir bien. Il est plongé dans une discussion passionnante avec Lewis et un autre coéquipier sur le surf et plus largement sur le sport en général. Puis ils dérivent sur des sujets plus personnels, la famille, les enfants. Il ose parler de son père, de l'époque qui n'a pas été simple. Ils sont un peu curieux et il leur avoue qu'il n'a fait son coming out que très récemment.

« Oh ! Alors Daiki c'est le premier mec que tu présentes à ton père ?

— Yep !

— Classe! Ça s'est bien passé alors ?

— Ouais. Très bien. C'était vraiment une cool soirée.

— Ah ah ! Moi j'me souviens l'angoisse quand j'avais présenté ma femme à mes parents. Dans un autre style mes parents sont pas mal tournés sur la communauté... Et elle est blanche. Ça a été difficile au début j'te cache pas. Mais bon ils ont pas eu le choix.

— Ouais mais c'est moche quand même d'être jugé parce qu'on correspond pas aux critères attendus.

— C'est clair. Mais c'est bien ton père est cool.

— Il a d'autres défauts... Mais pour ça ouais il a été parfait. »

**AOMINE**

Il entend quelques bribes de cette conversation et ça lui serre un peu le cœur, parce que ça lui rappelle à quel point ses parents et lui se sont éloignés. Il chasse ces pensées en se disant qu'une famille, ça se crée et ça se choisit aussi. Il n'a pas besoin d'eux. Et pourtant ils font partie de son passé et de lui. Le vrai problème est la culpabilité qui le lie toujours à eux, et il sait que tôt ou tard il devra régler ça, mais il n'a certainement pas envie d'y penser ce soir.

Il discute avec Jake et Steve, avec qui il s'entend plutôt bien. Ils refont le monde et parlent un peu politique, prudemment d'abord, et finalement vu qu'ils ont l'air assez d'accord, ils en profitent pour râler collectivement sur toutes les choses qu'ils trouvent exaspérantes. Ses coéquipiers sont curieux de savoir comment ça se passe au Japon, et il fait de son mieux pour le leur expliquer à peu près, autant que son alcoolémie grandissante le lui permet en tout cas. Il s'embrouille un peu mais ça ne l'empêche pas de témoigner avec beaucoup de conviction. Il aime bien débattre et échanger des idées, avant il faisait ça très souvent avec Satsu, mais maintenant, forcément... Les occasions se font plus rares.

**KAGAMI**

Les discussions se mêlent, surtout quand à sa gauche ils évoquent les nouvelles réformes que le gouvernement en place veut faire passer. Finalement, la plupart des joueurs faisant de près ou de loin parties des minorités, ils sont assez unanimes sur leurs avis.

Il réalise qu'il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de ce genre de sujet avec Daiki, mais au détour de cette conversation il peut constater qu'ils ont des opinions similaires. Les sujets environnementaux font aussi beaucoup débats et en attendant, le verre de Daiki ne désemplit pas. Ça le fait sourire en se rappelant de la remarque de son homme en arrivant. Le sien de verre se vide plus lentement. De toutes façons, il ne compte pas boire à n'en plus pouvoir. Il voit Jake le servir encore une fois en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

**AOMINE**

Il constate que son verre n'est toujours pas vide, c'est fou, ça ! C'est pas faute de boire, pourtant !

« J'vais passer à la bière moi... sinon j'vais plus pouvoir me lever mon cul d'ici... Et j'ai pas envie de dormir là... En plus j'suis sûr que si j'reste là vont me demander d'faire le ménage... et j'aime pas faire le ménage...

— Ah ah ! De toute façon on va pas finir la soirée ici ! On va bouger avant qu'tu puisses plus bouger ton cul alors ! »

Jake se redresse et tape dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous.

« On part pour l'after ? Vous êtes tous chauds ? »

Il pose une main sur la cuisse de Taiga et se tourne vers lui.

« Chaud ou on rentre ?

— Ouais c'est ok pour moi. »

Taiga se tourne vers Jake en acquiesçant.

« On va où ?

— Un bar de nuit où on peut se déhancher jusqu'au petit matin ! »

Ça le fait marrer.

« Génial... J'suis sûr que Taiga se déhanche hyper bien !

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il proteste et rougit un peu, même s'il est vrai qu'il aime bien danser. Mais savoir s'il danse bien ça c'est une autre histoire. Il se lève en même temps que tout le monde alors qu'ils commencent à se préparer pour rejoindre le deuxième lieu de la soirée.

« L'intuition ! s'exclame le brun en se levant. J'ai toujours des bonnes intuitions... »

Daiki pose sa main sur son épaule.

« T'en vas pas trop loin j'vais me perdre sinon... et j'suis sûr qu'ils auraient aucun scrupule à me laisser cuver dans un coin ! »

Il sourit et passe son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

« T'as besoin d'aide pour marcher oui. »

Il se penche à l'oreille de son homme pour chuchoter, mais par précaution il parle de toute façon en japonais.

« Je sais pas si je danse bien... Mais ça m'déplaît pas... Et j'kifferai me déhancher avec toi.

— Ok... Ben p't'être que ça va arriver alors... »

Daiki le pousse un peu vers la sortie en s'appuyant un peu sur lui. Dehors les taxis s'organisent et certains coéquipiers qui ne boivent pas embarquent les autres dans leur voiture.

Ils montent avec l'un d'eux. Ils sont quatre dans la voiture et ils discutent tranquillement. La boîte n'est pas très loin et il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour arriver sur place. C'est une boîte hyper huppée qui nécessite d'avoir une certaine notoriété ou une recommandation pour pouvoir entrer. Ce n'est pas le genre de boîte qu'il affectionne mais quand on commence à être connu, c'est plus sûr pour ne pas tomber sur des personnes mal intentionnées ou des fans hystériques et très alcoolisés. Ils descendent de voiture et rejoignent Jake et les autres devant l'entrée, dès que tout le monde est là, ils entrent. La zone d'entrée et de vestiaire est sombre et a un effet capitonné, les sons y sont assourdis et de sorte qu'on n'entend que les basses. Dans la pénombre, il revient glisser sa main dans celle de son homme. Jake discute avec l'hôtesse et elle les accompagne dans l'établissement. Ils entrent dans une pièce où la musique est assourdissante, les lumières stroboscopiques fusent de partout et l'odeur acide de transpiration et d'alcool agresse un peu les narines. Après un temps d'adaptation, ils s'habituent à la lumière agressive et au volume sonore ils rejoignent une banquette un peu en retrait, où la musique est un peu moins forte. Sur la table une bouteille de bourbon, des pichets de bière et diverses bouteilles d'alcools et de soft viennent de leurs être servis. Ils s'installent pour se mettre un peu dans l'ambiance avant d'aller se déhancher sur la piste.

**AOMINE**

Il flotte sur un petit nuage d'euphorie et regarde les silhouettes des gens dans le bar et sur la piste de danse. Il trempe ses lèvres dans une bière et prend le temps de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de l'endroit. Avec la musique et la lumière qui laisse la part belle à la pénombre, il se crée comme une ambiance à la fois festive et intimiste, un brin... sensuelle. Il pose une main sur la cuisse de Taiga et la caresse distraitement sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne prête pas tout de suite attention aux gestes de son homme qui lui semblent juste naturels et il aime ce contact. Alors il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Il repense simplement de ce premier soir où ils se sont cuités ensemble et du câlin de Daiki sur le seuil de son immeuble. Il a l'alcool câlin alors il préfère qu'il le touche lui que quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il se demande si finalement ce soir là, il n'y avait pas eu juste de son côté comme de celui de Daiki une première révélation inconsciente sur leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre. Il accepte la bière que Jake lui ressert, en se demandant pensivement si Daiki est vraiment câlin avec l'alcool.

Sa seconde jambe bat la mesure et il commence à avoir envie de se laisser entraîner par l'ambiance, d'aller se perdre un peu sur la piste de danse et de laisser son esprit s'emporter dans la musique. D'ailleurs certains de leurs coéquipiers sont déjà partis bouger un peu plus loin. Il les regarde en rigolant avec Jake, mais il est bien tenté de les rejoindre aussi.

**AOMINE**

On dit que l'alcool, ça désinhibe. Il a eu maintes occasions de le constater, et ce soir davantage encore puisque Taiga sent bon et que, sans se poser de question, il vient respirer son parfum de plus près et effleure sa peau de ses lèvres avant d'embrasser doucement son cou en remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordille.

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit violemment, en sentant son homme se lâcher comme ça. Jake est surpris et en voyant sa réaction se marre et manque de s'étouffer avec sa bière.

« Ah ouais ! C'est le fameux alcool câlin !

— Ben... J'espère qu'il est comme ça qu'avec moi quand il a bu... Sinon j'vais pas pouvoir le laisser sortir tout seul. »

Il rigole et se tourne vers son homme. Et il a bien envie de l'embrasser aussi. Il souffle doucement.

« Tu veux aller danser love ? »

**AOMINE**

Il n'a pas écouté cet échange, trop intéressé par l'odeur de Taiga, mais il entend sa question et relève la tête.

« Hm... Ok. »

Il reprend de la bière, se lève et lui tend la main en souriant.

« En piste ! »

Taiga se tourne vers Jake et s'excuse avant de prendre la main tendue et de le suivre.

Il entraîne son petit ami à travers les danseurs et leur dégotte un coin où ils ont un peu de place et passe ses mains autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Il louche un peu sur ses lèvres et finalement se penche un peu pour l'embrasser.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Daiki a vraiment trop bu, et peut-être que c'est un peu profiter de sa faiblesse momentanée. Mais tant pis. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et vient l'embrasser de manière bien plus appuyée. Il se colle à lui et savoure sa bouche au fort goût d'alcool. Mais, il n'a pratiquement pas pu l'embrasser depuis le matin, alors peu importe il a envie de ses lèvres. Il ondule au rythme de la musique contre le corps de son homme. Et finalement il libère ses lèvres haletant et entoure ses épaules de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Désolé love. Mais j'en avais trop envie. »

**AOMINE**

Désolé... désolé de quoi ? Il secoue la tête. Ah... peut-être d'avoir arrêté de l'embrasser. Ou d'onduler d'une façon si sensuelle contre lui. Enfin, en plein lieu public ! C'est même pas une boîte gay en plus, ils ne devraient peut-être pas... Non, il ne trouve pas vraiment de bonne raison. Et puis surtout, pas envie d'y penser. Penser ça lui embrouille la tête. Il préfère embrasser son homme encore une fois.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser. Il oublie où ils sont, il a juste envie de se laisser entraîner par la musique et de danser avec l'homme de sa vie. Il glisse une main sur sa nuque et au rythme lent de la musique, il ondule avec lui, savourant ses lèvres. Il ne les libère que lorsque la musique change et les invite à bouger plus. Un bon morceau de rock, sur lequel il commence même à chanter. Il sourit à son homme et s'écarte légèrement pour danser. Il bouge et se déhanche au rythme de la musique. Il fait chaud et il relève un peu les manches de sa chemise. Il garde son bras accroché à la nuque de son homme, il danse avec lui, pour lui.

**AOMINE**

Il observe Taiga fasciné, le mouvement de ses hanches fragmenté par les stroboscopes, les lignes de ses muscles qui roulent sous sa chemise un peu moulante. Et puisqu'à son grand regret son homme ne semble plus vouloir l'embrasser, il laisse la musique envahir son corps et le suit dans la danse. Il y a quelque chose de primal... ou primitif ? Faudra penser à chercher la différence entre les deux mots dans le dico... Bref, quelque chose de brut, à profiter de la pure sensualité de l'instant, entièrement dans l'instant présent, porté uniquement par les pulsations de la musique qui dirigent son corps. Ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas dansé... Mais ça fait du bien. Ça fait un bien fou.

**KAGAMI**

Il danse avec Daiki. Et c'est bon de se laisser aller à l'ivresse des mélodies qui se succèdent, parfois lourdes, parfois légères, parfois même un peu érotiques. Il se laisse guider sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il l'entoure. Il s'abreuve de la vision de son homme si désirable quand il se déhanche sur la musique, ou alors il s'abreuve encore de sa peau, de sa bouche quand la musique se fait plus douce ou chaude.

Ils restent sur la piste un long moment. Puis il serre son homme contre lui, caresse sa nuque et ses cheveux mouillés de sueur en l'embrassant avidement avant de souffler.

« J'ai super soif love... ça t'dit de retourner boire un verre ? »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme un peu étourdi, il s'était perdu dans la musique et dans la danse, oubliant toute notion du temps. Il a un peu la tête qui tourne mais la pause a été salutaire. Et il a sacrément soif lui aussi. Il embrasse encore sensuellement les lèvres désirables de son homme, et conclut par un moins sensuel :

« Ok, allons boire un coup ! »

Taiga lui sourit et prend sa main, glisse ses doigts entre les siens et ils slaloment entre les autres danseurs pour rejoindre les basketteurs. Jake sourit en les voyant approcher.

« Vous avez bien profité ?

— Bien ouais. Mais il fait soif ! répond Taiga.

— Bière ? »

Taiga s'installe sur la banquette et attire Daiki à sa suite en acceptant volontiers la bière.

Il s'affale un peu contre de son homme et marmonne :

« Moi aussi j'en veux... on partage, love ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il se tourne vers lui et le regarde. Il a l'air bien fumé. ça le fait sourire, faudra pas compter sur lui très tôt demain matin.

« Ouais... j'crois que ça vaut mieux. »

Il caresse doucement la joue de son homme, qui a l'air prêt à s'endormir.

« Et j'crois qu'on va pas trop tarder non plus après ça. »

Il lui tend sa bière pour qu'il puisse en boire quelques gorgées.

Le brun s'en délecte comme d'un nectar divin.

« Ah... ça fait du bien... »

Puis, il fronce les sourcils et fixe son attention sur Jake.

« Bah t'es toujours là toi ?! Toujours à la même place en plus ! Tu danses pas ?! Faut danser... Ça fait... »

Un hoquet l'interrompt.

« Ça fait circuler le sang ! » termine-t-il avec détermination.

Jake rigole.

« Je me suis levé pour danser figure toi ! Mais tu m'as même pas vu tellement t'étais absorbé... Et puis vous y êtes restés longtemps. »

Il récupère son verre avant que son homme ne descende tout et en boit de longues gorgées aussi.

« Ouais ça fait du bien. »

Lewis arrive derrière Jake et indique son téléphone.

« Trop fort les gars vous étiez trop cute à danser là ! J'ai plein de photoooos ! »

Et il se barre. Taiga le regarde partir et rigole.

« Ok... J'crois qu'il est dans le même état que Daiki.

— Ouais mais lui il a l'alcool effet pile ! Il devient hyper chiant, rit Jake gentiment.

— Et toi t'as l'alcool quoi ?! proteste le brun. Parce que tu rigoles à faire boire les gens mais en attendant t'es posé là comme une espèce de sage bouddhiste !

— Ben voilà... J'ai l'alcool sage ! Et j'vous surveille ! J'm'assure que vous vous amusez ! »

Le capitaine sourit et ébouriffe les cheveux de Daiki.

« Et tu t'amuses Daiki ? »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit à la question avec un sérieux démesuré pour la réponse que ça demande. Il a vaguement conscience qu'il est à côté de ses pompes et qu'il est beaucoup plus libéré que d'ordinaire mais n'arrive pas bien à se souvenir pourquoi il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça. Et donc, est-ce qu'il s'amuse ?...

« Ouais ! Grave ! » conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Jake rit.

« J'espère que demain tu te souviendras de ton enthousiasme de ce soir ! Et toi Taiga tu t'amuses ? »

Taiga sourit, regarde son homme et passe son bras autour de sa taille.

« Ouais j'passe une bonne soirée. Mais j'en connais un qui va galérer demain.

— Effectivement... Y'a des chances. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit, oui il passe une soirée agréable. Même s'il sait que son homme agit de manière très ouverte et câline beaucoup grâce à l'alcool. Il faudra quand même qu'il éclaircisse cette histoire d'alcool câlin, faudrait pas qu'il aille embrasser tous les beaux mecs venus, mais enfin ce soir il en profite et c'est plutôt agréable de pouvoir s'afficher comme ça sans crainte et sans retenue.

**AOMINE**

Il retourne à son observation de Taiga et se remet à loucher sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore plus craquant que d'habitude ? Il a envie de le manger. Il se demande s'il n'est pas trop ivre pour bander. Nan, sûrement pas ! Il est jeune et vigoureux ! C'est pas un peu de bourbon qui va lui gâcher son dessert ! Fort de cette résolution, il se remet à poser des petits baisers dans son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon...

**KAGAMI**

Il avait parlé de rentrer bientôt et il commence à sérieusement y penser, mais il discute de choses et d'autres avec Jake et Steve et comme beaucoup de discussions passionnantes dans lesquelles ont se laisser emporter en soirée, c'est parfois dur de trouver le bon moment pour y mettre fin. Et puis... Merde. Il a pas été attentif et Jake a rempli son verre. Il se tourne vers son homme pour chuchoter.

« Je finis ma bière et on y va love ? »

**AOMINE**

Il a écouté vaguement les conversations et un peu participé mais son attention est sans arrêt détournée par son petit ami. Il est heureux de le voir discuter tranquillement avec tout le monde, il aime bien le voir à l'aise comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, il se met à rêvasser en écoutant la musique et en piquant de temps en temps sa bière à Taiga, quand sa question le tire de ses divagations éthyliques.

« Hm ?... Ah, ouais... ok. »

Il reporte son regard sur le tigre et le fixe en souriant assez bêtement. Et il enchaîne en japonais :

« T'es vraiment très beau ce soir. Et tu sens bon... Et tu danses comme un dieu... Mais j'trouve que t'as trop de vêtements sur toi. J'ai envie de te voir tout nu ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit et il lui faut un instant pour réaliser que son homme a parlé en japonais. Il a eu un coup au cœur et rigole gêné. Il lui répond en japonais.

« Ok... J'pense effectivement qu'il faut pas qu'on tarde à rentrer alors. »

Il se tourne vers Jake et Steve.

« Désolé les gars mais... J'commence à me sentir vraiment éméché et Dai est pire que moi... Alors j'crois qu'on va rentrer avant que je sois dans le même état que lui.

— Je vous appelle un taxi ?

— Nan c'est bon. On se débrouille merci. »

Il finit son verre cul sec et le repose sur la table.

« Vous saluerez les autres pour nous.

— Oh bah... On n'est plus très nombreux là en fait. Bon week-end les gars !

— Ouais ! Bon week-end ! Steve j'appelle demain selon mon état après ce soir pour le surf.

— Ça marche ! »

Il pose sa main sur la taille de son homme et l'attire avec lui pour se lever de la banquette. Il lui parle toujours en japonais, dans son état c'est sûrement mieux.

« On y va ? »

La proposition déclenche l'enthousiasme de la panthère soule qui se lève en braillant :

« Yeaaaah ! Let's gooooo ! See you guys ! »

Il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'enthousiasme venant de son homme à cette heure avancée et vu l'alcool ingurgité. Mais il préfère ça à un Aomine à moitié endormi qu'il faudrait traîner jusque chez lui. Jake et Steve les saluent et il prend la main de Daiki pour le guider vers la sortie.

**AOMINE**

C'est presque l'heure du dessert ! Ça vaut bien la peine de lutter contre la léthargie et son léger tournis ! En avant ! Il s'accroche à la main de son homme qu'il serre fort dans la sienne et ils débarquent sur le trottoir où quelques personnes fument leur clope ou attendent leur taxi.

« Il est où notre taxi Taigaaaa ? » demande-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il se sent léger et euphorique et a juste envie de rire bêtement.

**KAGAMI**

Il a son téléphone à l'oreille et ne lui répond pas tout de suite alors qu'il commande un taxi justement. Il raccroche et lui répond enfin.

« Il arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Il n'est pas tellement frais non plus mais quand même un peu plus que son homme.

Daiki, qui a de toute évidence définitivement oublié toute prudence ou pudeur, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attire contre lui.

« Elle était cool cette soirée... » murmure-t-il en venant happer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Un peu plus alerte que lui, Taiga le fait pivoter légèrement pour se dissimuler aux regards. Il répond à son baiser mais l'écourte et glisse une main sur son visage.

« Ouais elle était cool... Love... On est dehors là... Le taxi est presque là. Après J'suis tout à toi... »

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde un peu hébété. Dehors ? Ah, oui... Pas de câlins en public. Pourquoi, déjà ? Il sait que c'est important, mais toutes les raisons pour justifier ça lui semblent tout à coup sacrément futiles. Mais il ne veut pas non plus mettre son homme mal à l'aise et s'écarte un peu. Il regarde passer les voitures et observe la façon dont les phares découpent la nuit et les contours des bâtiments environnants. Ça l'absorbe assez pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que leur taxi arrive.

« Il est pour nous celui-là ?! demande-t-il en se tournant vers son homme pour confirmation.

— Ouais... C'est le nôtre. »

Taiga mêle ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîne jusqu'au véhicule et le précède pour s'installer sur la banquette arrière en donnant sans attendre l'adresse de Daiki.

Il se repose sur la banquette arrière, c'est bon d'être de nouveau assis. Il tourne la tête vers son homme en souriant.

« J'ai attendu mon dessert toute la soirée. T'étais trop hot ce soir... Bourré ou pas bourré... J'ai vraiment très envie de toi... »

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, il pose une main sur sa jambe juste au-dessus du genou et remonte lentement vers son entrejambe en appuyant sur la chair tendre de l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

**KAGAMI**

Dessert ? Il gémit en sentant cette main inquisitrice se poser sur une zone très sensible de son anatomie. À quel moment ils avaient parlé de dessert ? Il pensait son homme vraiment pas en état pour ça. Il est surpris et son corps évidemment ne tarde pas à réagir à sa caresse. Ne tarde pas... Quel euphémisme... Il réagit aussitôt oui, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça de la soirée. On peut même plus faire confiance à son propre corps de nos jours. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, mais sa voix trahit le désir qui se réveille dans son corps quand il souffle.

« Je savais pas que t'avais commandé un dessert... Mais j'crois qu'j'suis ok pour être ton dessert... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en sentant son homme se raidir sous sa caresse. Il approche sa bouche de son oreille, s'en délecte comme d'une gourmandise.

« Tant mieux... Je vais te déguster encore mieux qu'un mochi... »

Il sourit, et effleure son cou de sa bouche.

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne et ne retient pas un soupir de plaisir quand la bouche de Daiki vient sucer son oreille et qu'il lui fait cette proposition indécente de cette voix chaude. Son coeur palpite rapidement dans sa poitrine et il essaie de regarder la route pour deviner où ils sont. Il ne sait plus, il ne reconnait plus rien, l'odeur de Daiki le perturbe et sa main et ses lèvres l'empêchent de réfléchir. Il ne sait pas où ils sont, mais il sait qu'il est dans un taxi et qu'il n'est malheureusement pas encore un mochi pour la bouche d'Aomine. Pourvu qu'ils soient bientôt arrivés.

**AOMINE**

Il ne se rend pas tellement compte de la durée du trajet, trop occupé à teaser son homme sensuellement, du bout des lèvres et des doigts. Puis, le taxi s'arrête en bas de son immeuble et il sort son portefeuille maladroitement et dépose quelques billets au pif dans la main du chauffeur de taxi qui ne s'émeut pas de la conduite de ses clients - un vieux briscard de son genre, à L.A., il en a vu d'autres.

Il s'extrait du véhicule et va taper son code en rigolant.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! Sauf que cette fois je te laisse pas à la porte ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et se glisse dans le dos de son homme pendant qu'il essaie de trouver les bons chiffres. ça lui rappelle aussi des souvenirs qui lui semblent si loin et lui ramène une bouffée de nostalgie alors qu'il pose son menton sur l'épaule de son homme et le serre dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai... J'oublierai jamais d'ailleurs ce moyen mnémotechnique tout pourri... Oh cette fois j'ai réussi ! J'crois que j'suis dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois... Hm... La dernière fois tu m'as laissé à la porte... Mais j'ai quand même eu le droit à un câlin... T'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de me laisser partir. »

**AOMINE**

Il pousse la porte et entraîne son homme à l'intérieur.

« C'est vrai... J'avais pas envie... On passait une bonne soirée et on était bien ensemble... J'sais pas, j'crois que j'avais peur qu'on en ait plus l'occasion... »

Il se tourne vers lui tandis que l'ascenseur descend au rez-de-chaussée et l'enlace. Comme la première fois, il enfouit son nez dans dans sa chemise pour respirer son odeur et marmonne :

« Mais cette fois... j'peux te faire un câlin en sachant que tu seras encore là demain et après-demain et après-après-après-demain et tout ça... »

**KAGAMI**

Il enlace la taille de son homme et le serre doucement contre lui.

« ... Toujours... Et en plus cette fois... Je te fais un câlin aussi. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et il le pousse en douceur à l'intérieur sans le lâcher, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de le lâcher. La dernière fois non plus, malgré sa surprise dans ce câlin imprévu, il n'avait pas réellement eu envie que Daiki mette fin à son étreinte. Il avait vraiment apprécié cette proximité à ce moment là même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnu.

**AOMINE**

Il profite, les yeux fermés, caressant le dos de son homme à travers le tissu de sa chemise tandis que l'ascenseur les emmène à bon port. Il a l'impression que Taiga est particulièrement chaud, et c'est si agréable de rester contre lui. Mais le 'ding' retentit et il desserre son emprise pour aller ouvrir sa porte.

« Faudra j'te retrouve le double des clefs... j'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai fourré... ça serait con que t'habite là sans avoir les clefs... »

Il sourit à cette perspective, qu'il a toujours du mal à croire, mais qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Ils entrent dans l'appartement et retire ses chaussures à l'arrache, revenant aussitôt enlacer son homme, heureux de l'avoir enfin tout à lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et serre son homme contre lui, alors qu'il a à peine eu le temps de retirer ses chaussures. Il répond sur un ton un peu taquin, mais au fond ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur que son homme évoque son très prochain emménagement.

« Ouais... Et sans te mettre la pression... T'as une semaine pour les retrouver... »

Il glisse sa main sur la nuque de son homme et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**AOMINE**

Tout en l'embrassant il commence à le pousser vers la chambre.

« Ouais... une semaine... » reprend-il rêveusement.

Puis il regarde son homme des pieds à la tête et fait la moue.

« J'ai toujours envie de te manger mais y a trop de boutons dans tes fringues... c'est compliqué... soit j't'arrache tout, soit tu te déshabilles toi-même, c'est ton choix ! »

Taiga rigole et remonte déjà ses mains à ses boutons pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise en répondant : « Ok ok ! J'm'en charge ! Cette chemise est quasi neuve et j'l'aime bien... Tu m'as trouvé super sexy dedans visiblement ! »

Il s'approche et caresse son torse à mesure que son homme le dévoile, y posant de légers baisers.

« Ouais c'est vrai... elle te moule... »

Et en même temps il commence maladroitement à défaire la ceinture et le pantalon de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il a un peu envie de rire aux mots de son homme et en le voyant galérer avec son pantalon. Il se demande quand même vaguement s'ils sont vraiment en état d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs ambitions à cet instant là mais sa chemise a rejoint le sol et il n'a pas la lucidité nécessaire pour protester ou argumenter, sans compter qu'il est vraiment à l'étroit dans son jean. Alors s'étant débarrasser de sa chemise, il vient en aide à Daiki pour ouvrir son pantalon.

**AOMINE**

Une fois son homme enfin nu, il le contemple avec satisfaction.

« Ah ouais... Ça m'en donne l'eau à la bouche ! »

Là-dessus, il le pousse sur le lit pour avoir un meilleur accès à son corps délicieux. Il retire son t-shirt en galérant un peu, et préfère s'asseoir pour enlever le reste, et enfin libre, il s'allonge sur son homme pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

**KAGAMI**

Voir son homme se galérer l'a fait rigoler un peu mais visiblement, ça n'a pas perturbé Daiki dans sa concentration pour se déshabiller. Il a vraiment trop bu lui aussi et se rend compte qu'un rien lui donne envie de rire. Pourvu qu'il ne rit pas au pire moment de leur coït ! ça le fait sourire... Mais il n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin que les lèvres de son homme sont en train de l'embrasser et lui font oublier le reste. Il glisse ses mains sur son dos et sur ses fesses en gémissant doucement.

**AOMINE**

Il se presse contre le corps de son homme comme s'il en avait été séparé depuis trop longtemps. Le contact peau contre peau lui a manqué dans la soirée. Il commence à promener ses lèvres sur lui, goûtant tous les endroits de son corps ou presque. Avec son taux d'alcoolémie, il ne pense pas tellement à ce qu'il fait et suit simplement l'envie qui guide sa bouche sur ce corps si désirable. Il se prend même à embrasser ses pieds et sucer doucement ses orteils.

**KAGAMI**

Sa respiration est lourde, son sexe fièrement dressé. Daiki l'embrasse partout et il ne sais pas s'il a un but mais ses baisers le font gémir. Quand il descend sur son corps jusqu'à ses pieds il est un peu surpris, mais trop alcoolisé pour être gêné. Il gémit, d'une voix un peu suppliante.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il remonte sans se presser, mordant doucement dans sa cheville, embrassant l'intérieur de ses genoux, puis de ses cuisses, et finalement vient lécher ses bourses et son membre dur. Il s'attarde un peu, parce qu'il aime la façon dont ça fait gémir son homme un peu plus fort, et finalement il le prend dans sa bouche et se met à le sucer assez vigoureusement, se délectant de son dessert tant attendu.

**KAGAMI**

Un profond soupir de plaisir mêlé de soulagement lui échappe. Il se cambre un peu quand son sexe disparaît totalement dans la bouche de Daiki. Il relâche le drap qu'il agrippait pour venir glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de son homme et serre peut-être un peu fort. Il a trop bu pour vraiment réussir à mesurer tout ce qu'il fait, mais il est capable de mesurer que ce que lui fait son homme est très très bon.

**AOMINE**

Il aime cette poigne puissante qui témoigne que son homme prend plaisir à sa succion. Il continue de plus belle, avalant presque goulûment le membre imposant, en le léchant à chaque passage de bas en haut, salivant pour le faire bien coulisser dans sa bouche. Il décale une main sur ses testicules et les masse légèrement en poursuivant son œuvre.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord violemment la lèvre et son bassin bouge un peu tout seul pour accompagner les mouvements de son homme, alors que ses cuisses s'ouvrent pour laisser plus de place à sa main qui masse une partie de son anatomie qui apprécie énormément ses attentions. Ses doigts tirent un peu plus les cheveux de son homme et il presse un peu sa tête pour l'inviter à avaler plus profondément son membre.

« Ah... So Good... »

**AOMINE**

Il gémit un peu à la pression sur son crâne et s'efforce de le sucer entièrement, émettant dans le procédé des bruits mouillés alors qu'il ne ménage pas ses efforts pour faire monter le plaisir dans le bas ventre de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il a chaud... Son souffle est erratique. Les gémissements et bruits érotiques qui proviennent de la bouche de son homme ne font qu'attiser le plaisir brûlant et brutal qui nait dans ses reins. Ses doigts se resserrent dans les cheveux de Daiki, un soupçon de lucidité l'empêche d'oublier toute considération pour son homme et de venir baiser sa bouche violemment. Ses jambes tremblent un peu sous le plaisir que lui provoque cette fellation. Ses propres soupirs et râles de plaisir envahissent la pièce de manière obscène.

« Fuck... Daiki... So good... »

**AOMINE**

Il sent que son homme retient ses mouvements de bassin et cesse presque de bouger pour le laisser suivre son propre rythme, se contentant de masser sa queue de sa langue et de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonce dans sa bouche. Il aime le voir prendre autant de plaisir, sentir son abandon, son désir, la chaleur qui fait perler de la sueur entre ses cuisses aux muscles tendus, alors il tient bon pour le mener jusqu'à l'orgasme.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre et il bouge plus vite, plus fébrilement son bassin alors que son homme le laisse gérer. Et il baisse les yeux et se regarde presser durement sur le crâne de son homme alors que son sexe entre sans ménagement dans sa bouche. Il gémit et halète plus vite. L'orgasme est prêt à le happer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il resserre ses doigts sur les cheveux de Daiki. Il a conscience qu'il devrait plutôt le relâcher lui permettre de fuir mais il a envie de jouir dans cette bouche brûlante. Il murmure quand même pour le prévenir, si Daiki le sent pas il saura se dégager.

« Je vais jouir... »

**AOMINE**

Il répond par un léger gémissement tandis qu'il resserre ses lèvres sur son membre, prêt à avaler sa semence dont il a hâte de goûter la saveur amère sur sa langue. Tendu sous l'effort, il sent aussi la sueur couvrir son corps et même des larmes perler un peu au coin de ses yeux à avoir ainsi la mâchoire écartelée, mais ça en vaut la peine, c'était de ça dont il avait envie et il se sent comblé de sentir son homme si réceptif et plein de désir.

**KAGAMI**

Il pousse un râle profond de plaisir quand ses lèvres se resserrent étroitement autour de son membre, alors il le plonge profondément dans sa bouche d'un coup de rein vif et après un dernier aller-retour il se libère en pressant la tête de son homme sur son sexe et bougeant encore légèrement le bassin et se cambrant en avant.

« Ah fuck... »

Il se laisse finalement retomber sur le matelas, il relâche les cheveux de son homme. Il halète, les yeux mi-clos, un peu perdu dans les brumes de son orgasme.

**AOMINE**

Il le relâche doucement en léchant sa verge mouillée de sperme et de salive et s'essuie les lèvres d'un revers de main. Il reprend son souffle un instant avant de se rallonger aux côtés de son homme dont il caresse le torse et embrasse l'épaule. Il laisse la pression redescendre et sa mâchoire se détendre, puis demande avec un sourire dans la voix :

« Alors ?... T'aimes bien quand je suis câlin comme ça aussi ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et glisse sa main sur la nuque de Daiki pour l'embrasser.

« Ouais... Carrément... J'espère que j'étais à ton goût. »

Encore une fois il a envie de rire. Mais cette fois, il se sent un peu moins euphorique de l'alcool, il est simplement euphorique du bonheur. Et quand il répond à son homme, on peut presque entendre un rire dans sa voix.

« Je t'aime Daiki... Tellement... »

Il vient caresser sa hanche, puis sa fesse de sa main libre et glisse sa cuisse contre son entrejambe, pour voir dans quel état est son homme après ce petit jeu.

**AOMINE**

Son érection est moins vaillante mais toujours présente. Il sourit, heureux de sentir le bonheur dans la voix de son homme.

« Je t'aime aussi... Et ouais... t'étais tout à fait à mon goût. Un dessert idéal. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se tourne un vers lui, revient goûter ses lèvres et pelote un peu ses fesses, avant de venir glisser sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il masse doucement.

« Moi aussi j'veux un dessert love... »

**AOMINE**

Il frémit à cette caresse qui réveille doucement son désir.

« Hm... bah si t'en veux un... sers-toi. Ce serait pas juste que y ait que moi à en avoir un. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se redresse en souriant au dessus de son homme, sa main s'activent toujours doucement sur son sexe, il embrasse son cou descend sur son corps au goût de sel, il suçote un téton jusqu'à le sentir bien dur sous sa langue puis s'attaque au second.

**AOMINE**

Il gémit en sourdine sous les attentions de cette bouche sensuelle et se laisse aller peu à peu au sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être que lui procure son homme. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et soulève un peu le bassin pour venir à la rencontre de sa main.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime toutes les expressions du plaisir qu'il procure à son homme : ses gémissements, la réaction de son épiderme, les frémissements de son corps, ses mouvements de bassin quémandeurs. Il descend sur son ventre redessinant le contour de ses muscles abdominaux de sa langue où là encore la sueur donne un goût plus prononcé et plus salé à sa peau. Son odeur aussi est plus forte et envoûtante. Il descend jusqu'à son sexe et semble hésiter à le déguster. Il sourit et soulève la cuisse de son homme pour venir mordre l'intérieur sensible de celle-ci.

**AOMINE**

Il grogne un peu de frustration quand Taiga ignore son membre, mais frissonne à la morsure. Ça lui plaît même un peu plus qu'il ne le pensait, et il caresse les cheveux de son homme comme pour lui en demander davantage.

**KAGAMI**

Laisse sa langue parcourt le contour de la marque qu'il vient de laisser, un sentiment de profonde satisfaction gonfle dans son abdomen à cette vision. Il est trop alcoolisé pour s'en préoccupé. Il remonte, toujours sur cette cuisse appétissante vers l'entrejambe de son homme et vient de nouveau mordre la chair tendre. L'adrénaline fait battre son coeur plus fort à ses tempes. Il remonte encore et revient croquer juste à côté de ses testicules une zone plus sensible, plus fragile et à l'odeur encore plus appétissante.

**AOMINE**

Il pousse un cri étouffé tandis que la faim de son homme le guide vers ses testicules. Ces morsures l'excitent, lui donnant l'impression d'être une proie pour le repas du tigre. Il aime le sentir possessif, avec cette envie d'imprimer sa marque sur sa peau. Il se cambre sur les draps, des frissons de plaisir piquetant sa colonne vertébrale.

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse des traces sur le corps de sa proie et ça ne fait que gonfler plus son envie et son désir. Ses dents viennent agripper les testicules de son homme, menaçant là aussi de mordre. Mais il se retient d'y aller aussi fort que sur ses cuisses et se contente de serrer un peu les dents avant de les aspirer et les sucer comme des bonbons avec des grognements gourmands.

**AOMINE**

Un réflexe le fait tenter de lui échapper, mais ses gémissements ne trompent pas sur le plaisir que ça lui donne, à la frontière de la douleur, et lui donnant un profond sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'il refuserait d'éprouver avec quiconque d'autre que Taiga. Mais il lui fait entièrement confiance et avec lui, il peut même aimer cette sensation, y puiser quelque chose de libérateur qui augmente encore son désir.

**KAGAMI**

La réponse beaucoup trop positive de son homme à ses stimulations réveille un désir sauvage. Son instinct de fauve parle et exige la soumission de sa proie. Il relâche ses testicules doucement et vient caresser de ses dents la base de son sexe à présent extrêmement tendu et le mordille lui aussi légèrement avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Son organe cardiaque tambourine violemment dans sa poitrine et précipite sa respiration. Sa langue va et vient sur le membre délicieux, il émet des grognements satisfaits à cette dégustation. Il presse la queue de son homme sur son visage, en le savourant alternant caresses douces de sa langue et mordillement plus ou moins appuyés. Son ventre se contracte, le désir voile son regard et a déjà ravivé son érection. Il s'en étonne un peu vu son taux d'alcoolémie, mais ne s'attarde pas plus sur cette pensée et vient satisfaire sa faim, il lèche copieusement son gland découvert et doucement fait glisser cette queue désirable jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, l'accueillant dans sa progression avec un gémissement gourmand.

**AOMINE**

Il a presque peur de bouger de peur d'être mordu plus fort, et reste aussi immobile que possible tandis que Taiga se repaît de sa queue. Il compense ses mouvements restreints en froissant les draps dans ses poings serrés. Des plaintes sourdes lui échappent tandis qu'il s'offre à son homme, les cuisses bien écartées, sa queue enserrée dans l'écrin chaud et humide de sa bouche.

**KAGAMI**

Il avale cette verge entièrement sans ciller et commence à aller et venir savourant pleinement son goût et les réactions de son homme. Il voit ses mains qui se crispent, il entend ses gémissements. Il caresse du bout des doigts les marques qu'il a laissées sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, instinctivement il resserre un peu la mâchoire sur la queue de son homme. Sa main vient presser ses testicules d'abord doucement, pour s'affermir progressivement cherchant le moment où la sensation sera peut-être plus douloureuse qu'excitante pour son homme. Et il accélère le rythme de sa bouche, le suçant avidement.

**AOMINE**

Il se raidit tandis que son bassin veut s'activer en dépit de la pression dangereusement forte sur ses testicules. D'habitude il n'aime certainement pas qu'on le tienne par les couilles, au sens littéral ou non, mais cette fois... Ça lui plaît énormément. Il lâche une plainte vibrante, puis une autre, tandis que son sexe étroitement massé tressaille entre les lèvres de Taiga.

« Ahhh Taiga... » Son poing vient se resserrer dans les cheveux de son homme. « Ah oui... oui...! »

**KAGAMI**

A cette pression, il masse un peu plus fermement ses testicules et ses lèvres se resserrent plus fermement sur sa verge et il le pompe vigoureusement prêt à recevoir sa semence.

**AOMINE**

Il a toujours plus de mal à jouir quand il est alcoolisé, mais la pression est trop forte, trop stimulante, et il sent soudain l'orgasme se déclencher comme une décharge électrique, un flash blanc sous ses paupières crispées. Il se répand sans prévenir dans la bouche de son homme en poussant un cri étranglé alors que le plaisir presque douloureux aiguillonne son bas-ventre. Ses muscles se relâchent brusquement et il reprend son souffle les yeux toujours clos, un peu sonné.

**KAGAMI**

Il avale et relâche la pression sur ses bourses. Il achève de sucer son homme plus doucement pour bien le nettoyer et libère enfin son dessert en posant encore quelques doux baisers dessus. Essoufflé, il embrasse le ventre de son homme et revient mordiller plus gentiment sa cuisse marquée. Puis, il se redresse pour venir s'allonger à moitié sur son homme et embrasse son cou avidement.

Le brun soupire sous ses baisers et caresse le dos de son homme, puis murmure d'une voix un peu éteinte :

« Hm... au final, toi aussi t'avais très envie d'un dessert, on dirait...

— Ouais... J'm'en étais pas rendu compte... Mais j'en avais très très envie. »

Il cherche en fouillant maladroitement dans son dos. Il se redresse en soupirant ne trouvant pas ce qu'il veut et marmonne.

« Ah merde... Love bouge... On est sur la couette... »

Daiki proteste en grognant un peu, puis se soulève pour pouvoir se glisser sous la couette avec son petit ami. Une fois en place, il revient se coller à lui et marmonne dans son cou :

« Good night love...

— Bonne nuit Dai... »

Il glisse ses bras autour de Daiki, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et dort déjà.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello à tous !**

**Et voici le chapitre du dimanche, un peu plus long et chargé que les précédents ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Eh oui ils sont intenables, alors ivres ou pas... :) Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il s'endort tout aussi vite, mais se réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit assoiffé. Il passe une mauvaise nuit et au petit matin, il se lève pour aller prendre une aspirine contre le mal de tête qui pulse derrière ses orbites en se disant comme à chaque fois qu'on ne le reprendra plus à boire autant ! Heureusement, après une dizaine de minutes, la douleur s'estompe et il se rendort un peu plus sereinement.

**KAGAMI**

Il a dormi comme une masse jusqu'à ce matin où il ouvre les yeux. Il devine à la lumière qui filtre entre les interstices du volet que le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il a faim, soif et se sent lourd. Il a vraiment trop bu la veille. Décidément en présence de Daiki il a tendance à oublier de se contrôler. Il referme les yeux, il a faim mais il n'a pas tout de suite le courage de se lever. Il tâte néanmoins l'espace derrière lui à la recherche de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il somnole quand il sent son homme se réveiller. Il se retourne vers lui, encore pris dans la torpeur de son mauvais sommeil, et pose une main sur son ventre.

« Hey... » murmure-t-il d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire au réveil.

« Hm... C'est qui le crooner qui partage mon lit ? »

Taiga se retourne doucement et lui sourit.

« Sexy... »

Il grogne un peu.

« Really ? Là tout de suite j'me sens la personne la moins sexy de la terre...

— Good... J'suis à peu près dans le même état qu'toi j'crois... »

Taiga sourit et s'avance jusqu'à lui pour embrasser son épaule et enfouir son nez dans son cou. Il se frotte les yeux, sentant le mal de tête assourdi encore présent.

« Hm... Va falloir que je me fasse mon thé glacé anti-gueule de bois... j't'en fais un aussi si tu veux…

— Ok... J'veux bien tester. »

Taiga soupire lourdement et demande :« Mal à la tête ?

— Ouais un peu... C'est mieux que tout à l'heure cela dit. J'me suis levé ce matin pour prendre une aspirine… »

**KAGAMI**

Il caresse doucement sa joue.

« Mal dormi ? »

Il s'écarte doucement pour se remettre sur le dos et sonder l'état de son corps. Il se sent lourd et vaseux. Sa bouche est pâteuse. Et il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra rien tirer de bon de lui-même aujourd'hui. Il n'aime pas se sentir comme ça. Il doit déjà être pratiquement midi, il n'est pas bien sûr de parvenir à aller surfer dans l'après-midi. Il faudra voir après avoir mangé un peu et pris une douche peut-être.

« Ouais... j'me suis réveillé plein de fois… »

**AOMINE**

Il s'étire et bâille, puis pose un baiser sur l'épaule de son homme et se lève pour aller préparer le thé en mode zombie. Il effectue les tâches automatiquement, et puis au moment où il veut se poser sur le balcon en attendant que ça infuse, il se rappelle que contrairement à chez Taiga ici tout le monde peut le voir à poil, alors il retourne dans la chambre pour enfiler un boxer.

Quand il entre Taiga lui tourne le dos et lui expose son fessier nu alors qu'il enfile un short.

**KAGAMI**

Sa tête est un peu douloureuse mais c'est supportable, une aspirine devrait faire l'affaire.

Daiki lui met une petite claque sur les fesses au passage en commentant : « Joli cul ! », puis s'éloigne pour prendre un boxer dans le placard.

Il remonte son short surpris et le regarde faire. Il esquisse un sourire.

« Bah... Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive à cacher TON joli cul ?

— Hmpf... depuis mon balcon on peut me voir de la rue... Alors j'fais un effort de décence...

— Ouais évidemment... Et je préfère autant que tout le monde ne puisse pas profiter de tes magnifiques attributs postérieurs et antérieurs. »

Il pose un baiser sur son épaule et se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine, pour préparer quelque chose à manger.

**AOMINE**

Il en profite pour choper ses lunettes de soleil et se pose sur le balcon en regardant la mer scintiller. Il s'absorbe dans sa contemplation léthargique pendant un moment, puis se relève pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il termine la préparation de son thé glacé et tend sa tasse à Taiga.

« À boire doucement et sereinement », précise-t-il en retournant sur le balcon.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme s'éloigner un peu surpris par la précision. Sereinement ça veut dire quoi ? Le riz est en train de cuire et il a terminé des petits légumes pour les accompagner en cuisson simple juste un peu d'eau et de sel. Il a évité d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Son estomac et celui de son homme, s'il peut manger, ont besoin de quelque chose de neutre. Il laisse donc les légumes cuire à l'étouffer en cuisson douce et il rejoint son homme sur le balcon avec sa tasse.

« Sereinement... Sans s'activer c'est ça ? »

Il sourit et s'assied à côté de lui. Le brun le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

« C'est ça. C'est un rituel, tu vois. Y a pas que la boisson qui marche, mais le contexte aussi. C'est pas un truc que t'avales vite fait en faisant autre chose. Nan, faut se poser, savourer le soleil, le calme ambiant, et siroter son breuvage sans se préoccuper de rien. Comme un mojito sauf que... »

Il grimace et se corrige :

« Nan. Pas comme un mojito. Faut pas non plus penser à un truc alcoolisé... erk... »

Il rit un peu.

« Effectivement évitons de penser à ce genre de truc. J'ai compris l'idée. »

Il vient glisser sa main dans celle de son homme et appuie sa tête sur le haut du siège en fermant à moitié les yeux. Il a oublié ses lunettes de soleil chez lui et la luminosité est agressive pour un lendemain de cuite. Il caresse doucement sa paume du pouce et il se rappelle de la fin de soirée. Il a un souvenir vague, mais il a l'impression d'avoir dévoré son homme littéralement. Il redresse un peu la tête et observe le corps de son homme. Les morsures sur son cou, ses cuisses prouvent qu'il n'a pas tout à fait rêvé. Il rougit un peu et détourne le regard. Il se souvient de l'intensité de son désir et ça avait été puissant. Ce qui l'étonne beaucoup vu leur état d'alcoolémie à ce moment là.

**AOMINE**

Il repense aussi à la soirée et même si certains détails sont un peu flous, il se rappelle avoir été... très démonstratif. Et maintenant... il est quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et la fin de la soirée... était curieusement hot. Ça du moins, il est à peu près certain que Taiga ne s'en plaindra pas, mais pour le reste...

« Hm... hier soir, j'étais... Enfin... J'espère que je t'ai pas embarrassé ou un truc comme ça. »

**KAGAMI**

Il fronce les sourcils et rouvre les yeux pour regarder son homme. Il essaie de se rappeler à quoi il fait référence. Il était un peu trop éméché à la toute fin de soirée.

« Non pourquoi ?! J'trouve qu'elle était sympa cette soirée. J'ai passé une bonne soirée en tout cas... Et j'ai même pas flippé de boire un peu plus que d'habitude... »

Il réfléchit en parlant en cherchant de quel moment son homme parle.

« Oh... Nan mais quand on attendait le taxi j'étais pas embarrassé... C'était juste par principe de précaution... Toujours pareil... On est deux mecs... On est un peu connu... »

Daiki soupire un peu.

« Ouais... enfin si on se roule des pelles dans les boîtes de nuit... C'est pas vraiment prudent non plus. Mais en tout cas... Tant mieux si mon côté un poil trop extraverti t'a pas gêné...

— Hm... Ouais... Mais c'est une boîte de nuit select... Jake nous a rien dit. J'pense que pour lui c'est safe. J'en sais rien... Après honnêtement... J'm'en fous. J'veux être avec toi et je l'assume. Mais j'comprends si ça te gêne.

— C'est au-delà de la gêne c'est plutôt que ça me fait peur. Mais j'imagine que de toute façon ça finira par se savoir alors autant essayer de se préparer...

— C'est comme tu veux Dai... Si tu préfères que la prochaine fois je te rappelle d'être plus prudent... Je peux le faire.

— Nan c'est bon t'inquiète. Ça risque de pas servir à grand-chose de toute façon. Puisque j'ai tendance à être un peu têtu. »

**AOMINE**

Il sirote son thé en s'efforçant de revenir à la sérénité qu'il a lui-même recommandée. Ça ne sert à rien de se faire un sang d'encre, surtout s'il est le seul à s'en faire. Il réprime donc ses inquiétudes et essaie de penser à autre chose.

**KAGAMI**

Il serre doucement la main de son homme dans la sienne. Daiki n'est pas le seul à s'en faire, il a toujours peur des représailles, mais il est à un stade où il en a marre de s'en faire. Il sait qu'ils prennent des risques. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était la réaction de ses amis proches et son père. Libéré de ça les inconnus et le reste du monde ne lui font pas aussi peur, sa volonté de vivre avec Daiki et de le rendre heureux est bien plus forte et il se battra pour leur bonheur.

« Même têtu... Si je te dis que je suis pas OK... Je sais que tu le respecteras. Si ça te met mal à l'aise... Je ferai gaffe. »

Le brun passe sa main libre sous le verre de ses lunettes pour se masser les paupières.

« Ouais... On aura l'occasion d'en reparler.

— Ok. »

Il n'insiste pas et se tait. Il regarde la mer trop lumineuse face à lui et referme les yeux. Il boit un peu de son thé et repose sa tête en arrière sur le fauteuil. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller courir ça lui ferait du bien. Il n'est pas sûr d'être en état pour aller surfer et ce ne serait pas très prudent, pourvu que les vagues soient belles demain aussi.

**AOMINE**

Il termine son thé lentement, et se sent un peu mieux qu'au réveil, quoique toujours vaseux et fatigué. Il est préoccupé, aussi, par son attitude de la veille et les problématiques qu'elle soulève, et par le fait qu'il a promis à Tetsu de l'appeler ce week-end et qu'il a la boule au ventre en y pensant. Résultat, un cocktail anxiogène en partie dû à la gueule de bois, et qui a le don de l'empirer. Il se relève.

« T'as fini ton thé, love ?

— Hm... Ouais. Si tu as faim... Ça va être prêt pour manger un peu si tu veux... »

Taiga se lève aussi pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Ouais j'vais essayer d'avaler quelque chose. »

Ils se servent et remportent leurs bols sur le balcon.

« Tu vas surfer cet aprem ?

— Pas sûr que ce soit très raisonnable... Mais je vais au moins aller courir j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de me défouler. Mais on peut quand même aller faire un tour à la plage.

— Ok, on verra ça tout à l'heure alors. »

Il mange prudemment et doucement, mais la nourriture lui fait du bien.

**KAGAMI**

C'est sûrement la gueule de bois qui le rend parano, ou la gueule de bois qui pèse sur le moral de son homme, mais il ne le sent pas en grande forme peut-être un peu distant ou perdu dans ses pensées. Après la soirée d'hier, le contrecoup est plutôt démoralisant. Il mange silencieusement, prudemment au début mais comme son estomac ne se plaint pas et au contraire semble plutôt le remercier, il mange avec plus d'appétit. Quand il a terminé son premier bol, il se lève et brise le silence.

« T'avais envie de faire un truc aujourd'hui ?

— Hm... J'y ai pas vraiment pensé... Et puis j'me suis dit que t'irais sûrement surfer... Et toi, envie d'un truc ?

— À la base... Surfer effectivement. Mais du coup non rien de précis. Juste j'irai courir tout à l'heure... Peut-être que je me sentirai mieux après... Déjà... Manger ça m'a un peu requinqué. »

Daiki esquisse un sourire.

« Tant mieux. Mais t'épuises pas trop à courir. Moi j'pense que j'vais me recoucher un peu le temps que tu fasses ça. Ou juste mater la télé dans le canapé. Enfin, me reposer un peu en tout cas !

— Ok ça marche. »

Il revient avec un bol à demi plein et se réinstalle pour manger. Oui, il ressent vraiment le besoin d'aller courir. Il a besoin de se décrasser, de purifier son corps et de se vider la tête qui a trop tendance à cogiter, surtout en sentant son homme si distant.

« Je vais y aller quand j'aurai terminé de manger je pense... »

Daiki pose le bol qu'il a presque fini à côté de lui et pose une main sur sa cuisse qu'il caresse doucement.

« Ok love. »

Il sourit à son homme et termine son bol rapidement puis s'étire.

« Bon... Je vais y aller... »

Il se lève pour débarrasser son bol et regarde celui de son homme.

« Tu as fini ?

— Yes, thanks. Laisse la vaisselle, j'm'en charge. »

Le brun s'étire longuement comme un chat, puis suit son homme à l'intérieur.

« Ok. »

Il pose les bols dans la cuisine, fait un petit tour par la salle de bain pour se nettoyer un peu et se brosser les dents puis il rejoint la chambre pour se mettre en tenue. Il se sent déjà un peu plus frais et ça fait du bien au moral. Il enlace son homme et l'embrasse tendrement.

« J'y vais. À tout à l'heure love. Repose-toi bien.

— Thanks. Défoule-toi bien. »

**AOMINE**

Il lui rend son baiser et le serre un peu contre lui avant de le relâcher et de se consacrer à une vaisselle rapide. Il aurait du ménage à faire, mais maintenant n'est pas vraiment le moment. Il préfère retirer ce boxer gênant et se caler dans le canapé avec un plaid. Il zappe un peu et tombe sur un documentaire animalier... sur les crocodiles ! Ça lui rappelle sa sortie du week-end dernier et il s'installe confortablement pour regarder ça, ayant préalablement fermé la fenêtre et tiré les rideaux pour pouvoir s'endormir en toute quiétude si besoin.

**KAGAMI**

En descendant, il envoie un message à Steve pour l'avertir qu'il faudra remettre le surf à un week-end sans cuite. Casque autour du cou, il sort de l'immeuble. Il croise un voisin qu'il salue rapidement et dès qu'il est sur le trottoir enfile ses écouteurs, sélectionne une playlist et démarre à petite foulée. Son trajet commence par le bord de mer. L'air marin lui fait du bien. Le temps est venteux aujourd'hui et la plage n'est pas inondée de personnes venant faire du farniente, mais il envie les surfeurs qui se font plaisir. Il foule le sable, longe l'écume déposée par les vaguelettes qui lèchent le sable. Ses pieds s'enfoncent un peu parfois dans le sol meuble. Il aime courir si près de l'eau, il continue sur le port, jusqu'à la jetée qui mène au phare. Puis il s'enfonce vers les terres, un peu plus loin dans Santa Monica il traverse un parc. Il évite au maximum les zones urbaines. Il choisit des chemins de traverse. Il a eu le temps de découvrir le quartier et ses petites rues calmes et isolées quand il passait du temps chez Levi.

C'est une sacré coïncidence que Daiki ait choisi un appartement aussi proche de celui de son ex. Il comprend l'intérêt de s'installer dans ce quartier très prisé. Il aime la mer lui aussi et la vue de l'appartement est superbe. D'ailleurs, de prime abord, il avait plutôt apprécié de découvrir que Daiki vivait à deux pas de chez Levi. Maintenant, il sait qu'il peut le croiser à tout instant et ça ne le tranquillise pas vraiment. Il pourrait tout autant tomber sur Lola d'ailleurs qui semble-t-il est toujours hébergée par Cynthia. Il n'est pas très sûr de pouvoir faire face à la jeune femme non plus.

Il court et soudain se demande si choisir l'appartement de Daiki est vraiment une bonne idée. Il se sent nerveux et malgré la grande boucle qu'il vient de faire, il refait un tour sur la plage pour respirer l'air iodé et apaisant de la mer. Il faut vraiment qu'il avance et qu'il mette le passé derrière lui, derrière eux.

**AOMINE**

Son anxiété s'apaise peu à peu devant la télévision, et la léthargie commence à l'envahir tandis qu'il contemple les redoutables reptiles attaquer de pauvres animaux sans défense. Ses paupières se font lourdes, son corps s'engourdit, et il finit par fermer les yeux, bercé par la narration apaisante du documentaire, et sombre dans le sommeil.

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent beaucoup mieux physiquement. Courir a réveillé son corps et apaisé sa gueule de bois. Il rentre à l'appartement et dans l'entrée sa planche de surf lui fait de l'oeil. Il entre dans la pièce silencieuse, pour trouver son homme endormi devant des crocodiles. Ça le fait sourire. Il rejoint la cuisine pour se désaltérer et fait quelques étirements.

Il observe Daiki et les rideaux tirés. Il a envie de plein air et de ne pas rester enfermé. Il a vraiment envie de surfer et maintenant qu'il se sent mieux, l'idée revient sérieusement le titiller. D'autant que le temps pour le lendemain est incertain et les belles vagues sont loin d'être assurées, alors que lors de sa sortie il n'a pu que constater la mer parfaite aujourd'hui. Daiki dort. Il ne veut pas le déranger et lui il a encore envie de bouger. Il décide de passer sous une douche rapide pour se rincer de la sueur, il se sèche correctement et enfile sa combi. Il trouve un papier et un crayon et laisse un mot à son homme : "Je suis repassé prendre ma planche et ma combi, mais tu dormais bercé par de gros crocodiles. Tu dois faire de beaux rêves je voulais pas te déranger. Rejoins-moi sur la plage quand tu te réveilles si tu veux prendre un peu l'air, sinon je serais de retour dans une petite heure je pense. À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. Taiga."

Il prend sa planche et sort silencieusement de l'appartement pour retourner sur la plage avec une bouteille d'eau et de quoi combler sa faim quand il fera une pause. Quand il arrive sur place, il sent avec plaisir l'air marin fouetter son visage. Sans attendre il retire ses tongs, pose son sac et sa serviette dans le sable et il referme sa combinaison. Il refait quelques étirements, attache sa planche à sa cheville et il file vers la mer impatient de dompter les vagues.

**AOMINE**

Quand il se réveille, l'appartement est silencieux. Le documentaire est terminé et il coupe la télé qui diffuse des pubs plutôt agaçantes. Il se frotte le visage et s'étire. Le repos lui a fait du bien. Il prend quelques instants pour émerger, et rejoint la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il y trouve le mot de Taiga et commente à haute voix :

« Décidément... On est pourtant tous les deux sportifs de haut niveau... Et il a tellement plus d'énergie que moi... »

Il bâille en guise de conclusion et attend que son café soit prêt, puis il allume la console et se lance une partie de Skyrim. Pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui, il est très bien à l'intérieur et a envie de profiter un peu de son appart, pour une fois. Il se relève pour se préparer un saladier de pop-corn et revient se poser nu sous son plaid. Rapidement, le jeu l'absorbe, et il ne fait des petites pauses que pour boire un peu de café et grignoter du pop-corn.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne voit pas le temps passer. Il affronte des vagues puissantes aujourd'hui et l'adrénaline le galvanise. Il n'y a pas souvent l'occasion d'affronter une mer aussi capricieuse. Sur la plage le drapeau orange flotte pour les baigneurs. Il faut être prudent, mais pour le surf les conditions sont idéales pour profiter un maximum.

Il se décide à faire une pause, et s'allonge quelques instants sur sa planche. La fatigue le rattrappe quand le soleil le réchauffe doucement. Il se redresse ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir. Il rejoint la plage pour profiter d'un bain de soleil et se reposer un peu. Assoiffé, il boit la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau avant de grignoter un fruit. Puis, il s'allonge pour fermer un peu les yeux, se rappelant du conseil de Levi le lendemain de sa première cuite avec Daiki. Quand il est question de surf, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Ça réveille toujours un peu de colère et beaucoup de tristesse aussi. La gorge un peu nouée, il pose son bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil et essaie de ne plus y penser et entreprend de faire une petite sieste.

Il se réveille en sentant une présence à côté de lui. Il sourit content que Daiki l'ait rejoint. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a dormi, mais il aurait bien prolongé cette sieste. Il tourne la tête vers son homme, tardant à ouvrir les yeux sous ce soleil agressif.

« Bonjour Taiga... »

Levi… Il frissonne. Sa gorge s'assèche soudain, son estomac se tord et son coeur se met à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine oppressée. Il se redresse, le regard dirigé vers la mer sur laquelle le soleil scintille et agresse ses yeux.

« Levi… »

**LEVI**

Un frisson glacé le parcourt en entendant sa voix prononcer son prénom froidement. Elle était tellement chaleureuse avant quand il disait son nom. Malgré tout une part de lui est contente d'entendre sa voix basse et grave.

Il l'a vu surfer, avec sa chevelure rouge, impossible de ne pas reconnaître Taiga. Il a hésité. Mais il avait vraiment envie de… Oui au fond, il aimerait recoller les morceaux. Il s'est rendu compte trop tard, qu'il tenait vraiment à ce mec. Bien-sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas s'engager. Il n'est pas prêt à assumer ça. Pourtant, il aimerait vraiment pouvoir l'étreindre encore une fois, goûter encore sa cuisine, s'endormir de nouveau dans ses bras. Il a conscience que ce n'est pas possible. Cynthia a été claire, il ne lui pardonnera pas et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis elle a sous-entendu qu'il avait tourné la page. Mais en le voyant sur la plage il n'a pas résisté. Il a eu besoin de le voir, d'entendre sa voix. Il a profité un peu de le regarder pendant sa sieste. Aucun doute, Taiga était toujours aussi beau, le même qu'il a aimé tant de fois.

« Désolé. T'as pas vraiment ravi de me voir hein ? »

Taiga se masse la nuque sans répondre. Il fait toujours ça quand quelque chose le contrarie. Deux ans de relation ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça et il sait encore lire dans ses gestes et sa posture. Il l'interrompt dans sa torture mentale qu'il devine.

« Je voulais juste te parler un peu... Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir. Mais... J'étais sincère. Je tiens... Je tenais vraiment à toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il tourne la tête pour le regarder, essayant de faire taire la colère qui boue en lui et cette infinie tristesse qu'il ressent encore. Il a envie de pleurer. Juste de pleurer et de lui demander pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Mais il ne veut pas pleurer devant lui. Il ne veut pas lui faire ce plaisir. La gorge étranglée il doit faire un effort pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Je t'écoute.

— Je suis désolé Taiga. Vraiment... Vraiment désolé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Tes excuses... Elles sont pourquoi ? »

Il se mord la lèvre sa voix a tremblé. Son coeur palpite plus rapidement et il remonte un genou face à lui pour le serrer contre lui. Il déglutit. Et il attend tendu la réponse de Levi.

« Je suis désolé... Parce que je voulais pas qu'on se sépare...

— Quoi? Tu es désolé parce que t'as plus mon cul pour te soulager de temps en temps ?

— Non... Non... Taiga c'est pas ce que je dis… Je suis désolé... De ne pas avoir été honnête avec toi... Avoir usé de ta gentillesse. T'es un mec bien. Et je le sais. Et au fond... Je savais que tu voudrais pas que je vois des nanas. Alors j'ai fait en sorte que tu le saches pas… Mais en même temps, être uniquement avec toi ça voulait dire assumer. Et je pouvais pas faire ça. Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé de pas avoir su faire ça pour toi... Mais j'peux pas... Je sais que je peux pas... Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai menti... Je voulais t'avoir mais pas assumer… »

**LEVI**

Il sait que ce qu'il dit est horrible. Mais il a eu le temps de réfléchir. Il s'est saoulé, plusieurs soirs d'affilée. Il a beaucoup discuté avec Cynthia. Il n'a jamais été aussi mal après une rupture. Et c'est ça qu'il veut dire à Taiga. Qu'il a vraiment compté et été vraiment important, même si ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a été un connard.

« Je tenais vraiment à toi… Si… Si c'était possible j'aimerais qu'on recommence. J'étais bien avec toi… J'ai passé de super bons moments… Le surf… Les soirées… Juste toi et moi… Ou pas. C'était vraiment bien… C'est la première fois que je… souffre autant d'une rupture. »

Son coeur bat fort de sa poitrine, il aimerait quelque part que Taiga lui dise que tout va bien. Qu'il est ok pour tout reprendre depuis le début.

« Qu'on recommence ? Qu'on recommence quoi ? Tu assumerais ? Tu irais le dire… À tes parents ? À tes amis ? À ton frère ? »

Il déglutit. Chaque mot de Taiga se fiche dans son coeur comme un coup de poignard. Il secoue la tête doucement. Mais c'est au-dessus de ses forces, même si… Il l'aime sincèrement.

« Non… J'suis désolé… J'peux pas faire ça… »

**KAGAMI**

La colère était là, dès que Levi a commencé à parler, la colère qui creuse son estomac et comprime sa poitrine. La colère qui cache sa tristesse et la douleur de la trahison, la douleur d'avoir aimé un homme qui préfère le garder dans l'ombre, un homme qui n'a jamais cru en lui.

« Et tu espérais vraiment que j'accepterai un truc comme ça ? Tu crois que je ressens quoi ? Tu m'as trahi ! Tu as joué avec moi ! Tu… Tu m'as trompé… Et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ? »

Ses yeux s'embuent. Il n'a pas envie de pleurer pas devant lui. Pourtant, il ne peut pas retenir une larme qui glisse sur sa joue.

« Je t'aimais… Je t'aimais vraiment… Mais t'as tout gâché… »

**LEVI**

Sa gorge se serre en voyant les larmes de Taiga. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui. Il tend la main pour sécher cette larme. Mais Taiga le repousse violemment.

« Me touche pas !

— O-okay… Excuse moi… Je… »

Mais son mouvement semble avoir calmé un peu Taiga, qui cache son visage dans ses bras.

« J'ai été con… J't'ai laissé faire… J'm'en doutais… J'm'en suis toujours douté… Mais j'voulais pas y croire… J't'ai permis ça…

— Arrête Taiga… T'as rien fait de mal.

— Le pire… C'est que j'ai culpabilisé quand j'ai commencé à réaliser que j'étais amoureux de Daiki… J'm'en voulais de te faire ça… Mais toi… Toi tu t'es pas gêné.

— J'les ai jamais aimées… Lui… Tu l'aimes. Et tu l'aimes plus que ce que tu m'as aimé.

— Ouais… Tu peux le dire.

— T'es avec lui maintenant ?

— Oui.

— J'espère qu'il est mieux que moi… »

Il est jaloux. Jaloux à en crever. Il serre ses poings et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ajouter sachant que c'est de la pure méchanceté.

« … Il assume ? Il en a parlé à ses parents ? À ses amis ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de bien assumer non plus… »

Taiga le fusille du regard et l'espace d'un instant il a peur qu'il le frappe.

« Daiki n'est pas comme toi. Et je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit de mal sur lui… Tu n'en as pas le droit. »

Il déglutit. Le tigre semble s'être réveillé. Il revoit ce qu'il a vu sur ce terrain de basket où tout a commencé à déraper. Il aime vraiment ce mec. Et ça lui fait terriblement mal. Il inspire profondément. Il abdique. Parce que Taiga a raison, il a été un connard et n'a rien à dire.

« Ok… Quoique j'ai fait… Tu aurais fini par me laisser pour lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de Taiga s'adoucit un peu et il y lit une lueur différente, de la culpabilité ou de la résignation peut-être.

« Oui.

— Ok… J'comprends… »

Il souffle et regarde le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. Quelque part finalement ça l'apaise. Il est toujours triste, il a toujours mal et toujours envie de lui. Il est toujours coupable de ses fautes. Mais Taiga et lui c'était voué à l'échec tôt ou tard.

**KAGAMI**

Il a presque envie de s'excuser devant le regard triste de Levi. Il avait eu peur de l'affronter. Mais finalement, il se sent soulagé d'avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il a ressenti. Sa colère s'est calmée. Et il ne ressent plus que de la tristesse. Il a l'impression d'être vidé de toute énergie. Il réalise qu'il est tard. Daiki n'est pas venu le rejoindre. Est-ce qu'il dort encore ? Il a envie de le voir.

Le silence semble vouloir perdurer, il tressaille légèrement quand Levi reprend la parole.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté Taiga… Je te demande pas de me pardonner. Mais… »

Il quitte la mer des yeux pour regarder Levi.

« Dans quelques temps peut-être… Peut-être qu'on pourra retourner surfer ensemble… T'es l'un des meilleurs surfers qui traînent à L.A… »

Il hésite mais il hoche la tête.

« Ouais… Peut-être…

— Cool. »

Levi se passe une main dans les cheveux et semble épuisé lui aussi.

« Daiki habite toujours au même endroit ?

— Ouais…

— Ok. Je déposerai tes affaires chez lui.

— C'est pas la peine… J'en n'ai pas besoin.

— Tu t'en débarrasseras si tu veux… Mais j'préfère te les rendre…

— Comme tu veux…

— Quand… Je peux passer chez lui ? Tu le briefes j'ai déjà mangé son poing… Il est violent.

— C'était mérité.

— Ouais…

— Tu peux passer demain matin.

— Ok… »

Levi se lève finalement.

« Au revoir Taiga.

— Au revoir. »

Il entend les pas dans le sable de Levi s'éloigner. Son coeur est lourd et toute la tristesse qu'il avait refoulé revient le submerger d'un coup. Il replonge sa tête dans ses bras, ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque et il laisse les sanglots lui échapper. Il a envie de Daiki. Mais il se sent trop faible pour se relever. Alors il attend que la crise de larmes passe.

**AOMINE**

Le jeu le passionne et le temps passe vite, mais au bout d'un moment, il se dit qu'il a quand même dû s'écouler plus que la 'petite heure' annoncée par Taiga. Il sort son portable. C'est déjà le début de soirée... Connaissant Taiga, la mer a dû lui redonner l'énergie qu'il lui manquait et il n'a pas vu l'après-midi passer. Il lui envoie quand même un message pour lui demander si tout va bien. Une légère inquiétude le taraude, mais il la refoule. Il n'y a sans doute aucune raison de se faire du souci. Il va se chercher une bière au frigo et relance sa partie, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur son portable. Toujours pas de réponse. Normal, s'il est en train de surfer, mais... Ses pensées commencent déjà à dériver sur des scénarios effrayants.

_Ok, si j'ai pas de nouvelles d'ici dix minutes, je l'appelle._

**KAGAMI**

Il réalise qu'il est vraiment tard. Il se sent un peu plus calme, mais extrêmement épuisé. Il soupire en avisant sa planche. Il va falloir la ramener et son corps lui semble déjà terriblement lourd. Il se sentait plus en forme après le running et le surf, mais le contrecoup de la soirée de la veille, malgré la sieste, fait mal sans compter cette rencontre inattendue. Non imprévue serait plus adapté. Il ne peut pas se mentir, il se doutait que ça arriverait et au fond peut-être qu'il espérait que ça arriverait comme ça. Qu'il n'ait pas à anticiper, qu'il n'ait pas à "organiser" cette entrevue. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'avoir. Plus tard, il pensera sûrement que c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait eu cette discussion. Mais maintenant, il se sent juste vidé, triste et épuisé. La journée n'avait pas commencé dans une ambiance très sereine avec cette gueule de bois et la sensation que Daiki lui échappait. Il a eu l'impression d'aller mieux en faisant un peu de sport, mais à présent il a juste envie de se coucher pour se réveiller le lendemain et d'oublier cette journée qui semble être juste une erreur de parcours. Tout ça c'est parce qu'il s'est trop laissé aller hier et qu'il a trop bu. Il n'aurait pas annulé le surf avec Steve et il n'aurait pas croisé Levi. Ouais... Tout ça c'est la faute de l'alcool s'il se sent aussi mal et minable. Il soupire et cherche dans son sac, il lui a semblé avoir entendu son téléphone sonner quand Levi était encore là. Il voit le message de son homme. C'est vrai il a dû se réveiller quand même depuis le temps, il n'a pas eu envie de faire un tour sur la plage visiblement. Il lit le message et répond simplement qu'il rentre bientôt. Mais il n'a pas encore le courage de se mettre debout. Il soupire, range son téléphone. Le soleil est en train de s'enfoncer dans la mer. Et cette vision a quelque chose de mélancolique et d'hypnotique. Sa poitrine se comprime, il inspire profondément gagné par ce sentiment profond de tristesse pesante. Il attend que le soleil soit entièrement englouti par l'océan et doucement il se relève. Il ramasse ses affaires et prend le chemin du retour.

**AOMINE**

Le message de Taiga ne le rassure pas complètement. Il est quand même vraiment tard, non ? Et puis "bientôt", ça veut dire quoi, "bientôt" ? Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'est passé quelque chose. Ça le rend nerveux. Il ne veut pas embêter son homme en s'inquiétant plus que de raison, cependant, alors il prend sur lui et continue son jeu. Il finira bien par rentrer de toute façon. ...Pas vrai ?

**KAGAMI**

Il arrive devant la porte de l'appartement de Daiki, un peu perdu. Il a l'impression que le trajet a duré une éternité et à la fois, qu'il était encore sur plage il y a une seconde. Il a envie des bras de Daiki et pourtant un sentiment de malaise l'oppresse. Il n'a pas les clés, il espère que Daiki n'est pas sorti. Il actionne la poignée.

**AOMINE**

Son cœur se met à battre plus fort quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Il pose sa manette et se lève.

« Taiga ? »

Il le rejoint dans l'entrée, un sourire naissant spontanément sur ses lèvres en l'apercevant. Sourire qui vacille un peu, cependant, quand il voit l'expression de son homme.

« Ça va love ? J'commençais à m'inquiéter... »

**KAGAMI**

Il a juste posé sa planche et son sac quand son homme le rejoint. Il met un moment à intégrer ses mots. Il n'a pas vraiment anticipé ça. Daiki s'inquiétait. C'est vrai il est parti bien plus longtemps que prévu, il n'a pas réalisé les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues.

Ça va ? Non pas vraiment on ne peut pas dire ça. Mais il ne sait pas non plus exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il s'avance et sans se préoccuper de sa tenue, plein de sel et de sable il enlace Daiki et appuie son front sur son épaule.

« Sorry... I... »

Il se sent minable et idiot. Il se sent vide et épuisé, il est bouleversé parce qu'il a discuté avec son ex. Et il se sent honteux de l'avouer à Daiki.

« J'ai croisé Levi sur la plage... »

**AOMINE**

Il se raidit en entendant ça. Il a pensé à cette possibilité... Et avait espéré qu'il se trompe. Il ne sait pas ce qu'a donné cette rencontre... plus ou moins fortuite, mais ça n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passé. Il referme ses bras sur son homme et caresse sa nuque. Il ne lui pose pas de question, et se contente de le réconforter à sa manière.

« It's ok now... Je suis content que tu sois rentré.

— Me too... I missed you... »

**KAGAMI**

Sa poitrine se resserre un peu. L'envie de laisser couler des larmes le prend encore, mais il en a marre de pleurer. Il s'agrippe un peu plus à son homme. Sa voix est un peu étranglée.

« I'm... I'm fine... I think... J'suis fatigué... Et triste... J'crois... »

Il a du mal lui même à définir comment il se sent, la fatigue prend le dessus maintenant qu'il est dans les bras de Daiki et dans son appartement, en sécurité.

« Ok love... »

Le brun embrasse sa tempe et masse sa nuque doucement.

« J'me suis pas lavé aujourd'hui, poursuit-il, et toi t'es tout salé. Ça te dit d'aller prendre une douche ? L'eau chaude te fera du bien. Et j'ai fait PLEIN de pop-corn alors il en reste.

— Ouais... la douche c'est bien... »

Il n'a même pas retiré sa combinaison. Il se détache de son homme pour la retirer dans l'entrée pour ne pas foutre du sable partout mais il lui semble que Daiki fait un pas en arrière et il attrape son poignet le coeur battant.

« Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît... »

Il serre doucement sa main sur le poignet de son homme et le regarde suppliant.

**AOMINE**

Il se rapproche de son homme, son instinct de protection se réveille brutalement. Il ne demandera rien pour l'instant, mais si jamais Levi a abusé... Lui remettre un coup de poing dans la gueule, ça l'effraie pas. Ça sera même avec plaisir.

« Don't worry love... Je suis là... Je vais nulle part. »

Il aide Taiga à retirer sa combinaison puis l'emmène avec lui dans la salle de bain. Comme il ne s'est pas non plus habillé de la journée, il est déjà prêt à se glisser sous la douche. Il fait couler l'eau et attend qu'elle chauffe en câlinant son homme, puis le fait passer devant et se colle à nouveau à lui une fois sous le jet, caressant son dos doucement.

**KAGAMI**

Il inspire doucement et lève son visage pour savourer la sensation de l'eau sur lui. Il passe un bras derrière lui et resserre son homme contre lui. Il tourne la tête pour respirer et s'appuie contre son homme.

« Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Il caresse son torse et son ventre et le serre contre lui. Ça lui fait mal de le voir comme ça, ça lui fait peur aussi, mais il sait qu'il peut l'aider... du moins, lui faire du bien. Taiga a besoin de lui et il sera là pour lui.

« I love you Taiga... Tout va bien maintenant... »

**KAGAMI**

L'eau chaude et le contact de son homme le soulage un peu. Il a l'impression qu'un ouragan lui ait passé dessus. Mais il a juste... Parlé avec son ex, laissé sa colère s'exprimer et derrière elle il ne reste que cet état étrange de tristesse. Sa lucidité se réveille un peu et lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, qu'il s'est pris une bonne cuite et qu'il a probablement pas croisé Levi au meilleur de sa forme ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi il est aussi chamboulé par cet échange. À moins qu'il ne se cherche que des excuses. Il a juste trop refoulé de choses et maintenant elles se sont libérées et il faut qu'il les accepte et fasse le tri aussi.

Il ferme les yeux, se laisse câliner par son homme. Parce que là c'est ce dont il a besoin. Daiki. Il ne veut plus penser à rien d'autre que Daiki. Il est son bonheur, sa vie, son futur. Quand il est avec lui il se sent bien, léger, heureux. Sa seconde main se pose sur l'une de celles qui le caressent. Sa voix est chaude et réconfortante à son oreille. Il a envie de pleurer d'émotion à l'entendre dire ces quelques mots si simples. Il serre sa main dans la sienne.

« I love you too Daiki. I need you... »

**AOMINE**

Il pose un baiser tendre sur sa tempe.

« And I'm here for you... »

Il se détache un peu de lui pour commencer à le laver, doucement, massant ses muscles tendus.

« Je veux que tu te sentes bien... Si t'as besoin de quelque chose... Si tu veux quelque chose... Dis-le-moi. »

Ses mains caressantes continuent de dériver sur sa peau, toute son attention est concentrée sur son homme. Il ne pense plus à Levi, il ne se demande pas ce qui s'est passé, dans l'immédiat la seule chose importante, c'est de rester près de son homme et de lui apporter toute la tendresse et le réconfort dont il est capable.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Doucement, ses tensions s'apaisent et malgré la fatigue. La présence de Daiki le réconforte. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Il veut continuer à sentir ses mains sur lui. Il veut encore sentir sa présence près de lui. Il veut sentir qu'il l'aime. Daiki avait raison cette douche lui fait du bien.

« J'ai besoin de toi... De tes bras... Rien d'autre. Tu me fais du bien... »

**AOMINE**

Il serre un moment son homme savonneux contre lui avant de se reculer pour le rincer.

« Ok love, tout ce que tu veux. »

Il termine soigneusement de le rincer, puis pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Comment tu te sens ?

— Mieux... Thanks... Et j'ai faim... »

Taiga revient se blottir contre lui, cherchant encore une fois son contact, mais il semble moins pensif et perdu. Ses lèvres viennent caresser son cou et chatouiller sa peau.

Il sourit.

« Tant mieux. J'vais regarder ce que j'peux faire. Sinon on peut commander un truc. »

**KAGAMI**

Il mordille le cou de son homme et se presse contre lui. Commander ça lui semble une bonne option, il est sûr de pouvoir rester dans les bras de son homme comme ça. Ouais c'est la meilleure option.

« Appelle Kyle... Je... J'ai envie de rester dans tes bras ce soir... Promis... j'serais moins chiant demain. »

**AOMINE**

Il rigole un peu en glissant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son homme.

« Mais nan t'es pas chiant. Ok, pizza ce soir alors. »

Puis, il attrape le shampoing et commence à se laver en vitesse.

« J'ai joué à Skyrim tout l'après-midi dès que je me suis réveillé. Ça fait du bien de se poser devant la console après une grosse semaine de sport ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit se collant à son homme, ne se décalant que pour lui permettre de se laver mais pas trop longtemps faut pas déconner.

« Hm... J'ai dormi un peu aussi sur la plage. Mais j'sais pas trop combien de temps... Les vagues étaient vraiment trop bonnes aujourd'hui.

— Tu t'es bien défoulé alors ? Si tu veux y retourner demain je t'accompagnerai.

— Ouais ça m'a fait du bien… On verra demain j'crois que le temps est pas top pour le surf... mais on pourra aller se baigner. »

Quand son homme est lavé. Il vient se blottir encore un peu contre lui.

« ... Mais le croiser... ça m'a... foutu en l'air... »

Il agrippe doucement son dos et le serre un peu plus contre lui.

« ... Même si j'savais que ça arriverait... J'crois que... J'voulais que ça s'passe comme ça. J'aurai été incapable de... d'anticiper comme quand tu as discuté avec Lola... J'étais pas prêt... Mais j'crois qu'j'aurais jamais été prêt de toute façon... »

Le brun caresse son dos doucement.

« Au moins, ce que tu redoutais a fini par arriver. T'as plus à y penser... Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

— On a parlé... Il s'est excusé... »

Il s'écarte doucement et coupe l'eau. Et il regarde son homme. Il faut qu'il en parle, même si ça lui écorche le coeur encore une fois. Il pouvait fuir Levi, il ne peut pas fuir Daiki. Il ne veut pas fuir Daiki. Même si c'est parler d'un autre mec qu'il a aimé, peut-être plus qu'il ne le croyait.

« On va se poser dans le canapé ok ? Avec... Un café ou un thé... On sera mieux pour discuter... »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce en hochant la tête. Même s'il n'a pas vraiment envie de parler de Levi, il a besoin d'entendre ce qu'il s'est passé, ne serait-ce que pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit se trouve Taiga. Il pose un baiser sur son front et ils se sèchent et s'habillent rapidement. Puis, il va faire du thé et rapporte les tasses fumantes au salon. Il s'installe près de son homme et tire le plaid sur eux.

**KAGAMI**

Il prend la tasse chaude qu'il enveloppe de ses mains et souffle un peu dessus. Il hésite à boire mais c'est encore trop chaud. Il s'adosse contre le canapé, calé contre son homme et il inspire doucement, cherchant une bonne manière de commencer son récit.

« Il s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel... J'ai pas été surpris par ses propos... Je savais ce qu'il allait dire. »

Il soupire.

« Ça devrait pas me toucher... C'est con. Parce que de toutes façons lui et moi c'est fini, définitivement... Mais ça fait quand même mal de l'entendre dire qu'il pouvait pas assumer notre relation et qu'il m'a sciemment menti... Et... Savoir qu'il s'en mord les doigts... Ça m'rend juste encore plus triste... J'arrive même plus à être en colère. »

Il boit une gorgée de thé pour humecter ses lèvres et sa bouche un peu sèche.

« J'ai pas de pitié pour lui c'est juste... Ça pouvait pas marcher... J'aurais pu faire tous les efforts du monde j'aurais jamais été assez bien... C'était voué à l'échec... Et j'sais pas... J'ai une impression de gâchis, j'me sens vide... »

Il vient chercher la main de son homme pour venir l'embrasser. Perdre Levi a été douloureux, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentirait s'il devait perdre cet homme-là. Et ça lui fait terriblement peur.

« Et... J'ai peur... »

**AOMINE**

Il a écouté en silence, assimilant les paroles de Taiga. Il comprend ce sentiment de vide et d'échec. Il a éprouvé quelque chose de semblable à la fin de sa relation avec Lola, même si les circonstances étaient très différentes.

À sa dernière phrase, cependant, il relève les yeux vers son homme, un peu surpris. Peur ?

« De quoi tu as peur, love ? »

Taiga pose son front sur son épaule et souffle.

« Peur de te perdre toi... »

Il caresse sa nuque doucement.

« Taiga, tu vas pas me perdre... Je veux être avec toi... et rester avec toi... Tu comptes tellement pour moi... Ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble c'est vrai, mais je sais qu'entre nous c'est solide. Mes sentiments pour toi sont profonds... J'ai jamais ressenti un truc comme ça. Et je sais que c'est important... Tu fais partie de ma vie mais plus que ça, tu fais partie de moi Taiga... Je veux vivre avec toi, et même si parfois c'est compliqué pour moi, c'est vrai... d'être avec un homme... Ce qui est pas compliqué c'est d'être avec toi. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble et j'espère t'épouser un jour... »

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche la tête doucement et prend une profonde inspiration avant de relever les yeux pour regarder son homme avec un léger sourire. Ces mots lui font du bien. Sa peur ne va pas disparaître en un jour, ni en quelques mots. Elle n'est pas dû uniquement à cette discussion difficile avec son ex. Perdre Daiki c'est une peur qui restera ancrée dans ses tripes peut-être toute sa vie. Mais, les mots de son homme le rassurent et probablement qu'ils suffiront toujours à l'apaiser quand parfois cette peur suffocante reviendra.

« Sur la crique... J'ai pas oublié... T'as promis. »

Il tente un peu d'humour et rit faiblement.

« Avant de me passer la bague au doigt... J'ai hâte que tu me passes la clé de ton... notre appart... »

Ses joues rougissent et sa respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il prononce ces derniers mots. Il a hâte d'emménager avec Daiki officiellement et ça l'émeut de pouvoir dire "notre appartement", "chez nous".

« J'pourrais pas vivre sans toi Daiki... Je veux être avec toi pour toujours... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit et enlace son homme.

« Moi aussi love... Et j'vais vite te retrouver ce double des clefs. T'as raison, c'est la première étape avant la bague. »

Il ferme les yeux en serrant Taiga contre lui. Vivre ensemble... parler de mariage... Ça lui donne le vertige, mais il a pris goût à cette sensation. Ce qui leur arrive, depuis le début, lui semble fou, mais sa vie manquait précisément de ça. De folie.

Il se recule et le regarde plus sérieusement.

« Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. Et c'est pas près de changer. T'es ma lumière, ma folie, un ami précieux, et l'homme que j'aime. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et pose sa tasse de thé. Et il vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de son homme. Il l'enlace et caresse ses épaules d'une main alors que l'autre glisse sur sa nuque et remonte dans ses cheveux quand il l'embrasse passionnément et vient se coller à lui.

« Pour moi aussi tu es tout ça... Le plus important, le plus précieux... Mon univers... Et j'aime... Quand tu me le dis. ça fait du bien de l'entendre. »

Il revient l'embrasser tendrement puis vient coller ses lèvres à son cou.

« Mais j'aime aussi que tu me le prouves... Physiquement... »

Il ajoute d'une voix presque timide.

« S'il te plaît... Fais-moi l'amour Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Son cœur s'accélère et il pose une main sur le menton de Taiga pour lui redresser la tête. Il l'observe et caresse ses lèvres du pouce.

« Alright love... »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement, et glisse ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos, puis remonte le tissu sous ses aisselles et le lui enlève lorsque Taiga lève les bras pour l'aider. Il pose ses lèvres sur son torse nu, puis le soulève et le renverse sur le canapé. Il presse un genou contre son entrejambe tandis qu'il vient poser des baisers sensuels le long de sa jugulaire.

**KAGAMI**

Sa poitrine se resserre chaudement et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Oui il a envie de ça que Daiki s'occupe de lui, que Daiki lui fasse du bien et oublier toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses, que Daiki comble ce vide qu'il ressent. Il glisse ses mains fébrilement sous le vêtement de son homme et cherche à lui retirer un peu maladroitement, déconcentré par les mains, la bouche et le genou de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il aide Taiga à enlever son haut et revient aussitôt se pencher sur lui, caressant doucement son entrejambe tandis qu'il cercle l'un de ses tétons de la pointe de la langue avant de le sucer délicatement. Puis, il se redresse pour embrasser son homme tout en défaisant son pantalon. Il plonge une main dans son boxer et caresse sa verge du bout des doigts.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'arrime à son dos, griffe sa peau et gémit contre sa bouche. Il lève un peu le bassin par réflexe cherchant plus de contact, sa bouche suce et mordille sa lèvre avide.

**AOMINE**

Il raffermit sa poigne sur le membre de son homme et commence à le masturber sans cesser de l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que son désir prenne le dessus et qu'il achève de le déshabiller. Il se débarrasse également de ses vêtements puis donne ses doigts à sucer à son homme tout en pressant doucement ses bourses dans sa paume.

**KAGAMI**

Cuisses écartées, offert à son homme, il prend sa main dans la sienne et vient lécher et sucer ses doigts avidement comme il aurait envie de le faire sur sa queue. Sa respiration est fébrile et lourde. Il regarde son homme d'un regard brûlant de désir, ses joues rougies d'excitation.

**AOMINE**

Son souffle s'accélère en regardant son homme lécher sensuellement ses doigts, l'éclat de la passion dans ses yeux lui contracte le bas ventre. Il retire ses doigts de la bouche de Taiga et vient les frotter contre son intimité sans le lâcher du regard, guettant ses réactions tandis qu'il recommence à le masturber pour le détendre rapidement.

**KAGAMI**

Il ancre ses yeux aux siens, il aime cette connexion entre eux. Ses doigts le font frémir. Il gémit, plante ses ongles dans son épaule et avance un peu son bassin pour qu'il appuie plus fortement sur son intimité.

**AOMINE**

Il pousse doucement ses doigts en lui et lâche son membre pour revenir goûter sa peau imprégnée de l'odeur boisée du gel douche, lécher et mordiller son cou à l'artère pulsant sous ses lèvres tandis qu'il fouille son intimité. Il prend le temps, mais ses caresses sont brûlantes, dévorantes, il veut faire sentir à son homme le désir et l'amour qu'il a pour lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime l'impatience de son homme. Ses doigts lui provoquent une multitude de petites décharges de plaisir qui courent sur son épiderme. Il frissonne sous ses lèvres. Il gémit et agrippe sa nuque d'une main et sa fesse de l'autre. Il veut sentir encore sa bouche dans son cou, il aime sentir le poids de son homme sur lui. Il se sent vibrer et vivant sous ses caresses et c'est infiniment plaisant et réconfortant.

**AOMINE**

Quand il le sent assez détendu, il retire ses doigts et s'aligne à son homme avant de le pénétrer doucement, en prenant son temps. Il embrasse amoureusement son cou tandis qu'il s'enfonce en lui, plongeant dans sa chaleur. Il caresse ses flancs et son torse, haletant contre sa peau brûlante.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit et se cambre accompagnant la pénétration, il presse toujours sa nuque pour le sentir bien contre lui et sa main se crispe sur ses fesses. Quand il le sent entièrement en lui, il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et ondule le bassin.

« Dai... Love me... »

**AOMINE**

Il commence à aller et venir en lui avec des mouvements amples et profonds, embrassant ses lèvres à intervalles réguliers. Le reste du temps, il contemple le visage de son homme qui se crispe dans le plaisir. Il serre une main sur sa cuisse et laisse échapper une plainte tandis que la friction fait naître une intense volupté en lui. Il accélère un peu, il aime sentir les cuisses de Taiga refermées sur lui, son corps chaud et palpitant sous le sien, son souffle qui caresse ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Haletant, il se contracte sur le sexe de son homme à chaque fois qu'il touche sa prostate réagissant au plaisir que ce contact lui procure. Il regarde son homme avec dévotion. Il aime la sensualité de cet échange. Le plaisir monte en lui, brûle dans son ventre et dans ses reins. Les yeux de Daiki se posent sur lui et le regarde avec tant d'amour que ça le bouleverse. Il aime sentir ce regard sur lui. Il a l'impression d'être tout pour Daiki, comme il est tout pour lui. Il gémit plus fort sous ses assauts.

« Dai... Dai... I love you... »

**AOMINE**

Il mordille ses lèvres et les suce entre les siennes, tandis qu'il plante des coups de reins plus véhéments.

« I love you too... »

Il le pilonne fort en dévorant ses lèvres et son cou, espérant lui faire oublier son après-midi, sa rencontre avec son ex, et lui faire du bien.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne pense plus qu'à Daiki et au plaisir qui grimpe en lui. Il ne pense qu'à ces mains, cette bouche et cette queue qui lui font du bien, qui le comblent et chassent tout le reste. Sa voix est plus rauque à mesure que ses sensations s'intensifient. Le changement de rythme le rend dingue et il en veut plus.

« Plus fort love... C'est trop bon... »

**AOMINE**

Il accède à la demande de son homme et son bassin s'active plus rapidement et brutalement. Il lèche la peau sensible sous son oreille, chuchotant :

« Tu es beau love... »

Il sent le plaisir monter, de plus en plus chaud et intense, prêt à déferler.

« C'est si bon d'être en toi... »

La chair claque contre la chair, ses plaintes se mélangent à celles de Taiga tandis qu'ils approchent de l'apogée du plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il crie presque de plaisir alors que Daiki martèle sa prostate, prenant un malin plaisir à chacune de ses intrusions à la presser plus longuement avant de ressortir pour mieux revenir taquiner cette partie si sensible de son corps. Son sexe serré entre leur deux ventres aussi stimulé par le frottement de leur corps, l'extase est intense. Il s'agrippe plus à son homme alors qu'il perd pied, son coeur tambourine dans sa poitrine et sa respiration est erratique. Il le serre contre lui comme s'il avait peur de ce saut dans le vide. Il le tient et gémit suppliant et à la fois presque effrayé.

« Daiki... Daiki... Je vais jouir... »

**AOMINE**

Il est soulagé d'entendre ça car il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou qui étouffe ses râles de plaisir, agrippé à l'une de ses cuisses, et le pilonne sans répit pour l'envoyer au septième ciel.

**KAGAMI**

Et comme il vient de prévenir son homme, il ne faut que deux coups de rein supplémentaires pour qu'il le fasse jouir. Son corps se tend, il crie de plaisir, plante ses ongles dans la nuque de Daiki et savoure la vague d'extase brûlante qui se répand dans tout son corps et qui délivre son orgasme mouillant leurs ventres.

« Dai... So... Good...»

**AOMINE**

Il sent tout le corps de son homme se contracter, accentuant soudain brutalement son plaisir. Il halète et un tremblement le parcourt alors qu'il se sent emporté par la jouissance. Il plante un dernier coup de reins et reste un instant immobile en relâchant son souffle dans un gémissement, puis détend ses muscles et s'allonge contre son homme, le front posé sur son épaule.

**KAGAMI**

Les yeux voilés posés sur Daiki, il l'a senti jouir en lui avec un profond sentiment de satisfaction. Il enlace son homme et ferme les yeux savourant les derniers frémissements sur sa peau que lui procurent l'euphorie post-orgasmique. Il embrasse son cou, son épaule, sa tempe rêveusement. Il reste silencieux profitant de la tendresse du moment et se laissant le temps de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits.

**AOMINE**

Il reste immobile quelques instants, écoutant le souffle de Taiga s'apaiser doucement, puis il relève la tête pour l'embrasser. Il l'observe en caressant sa joue, puis demande :

« Do you feel better now love ?

— Yes... I do. »

Taiga lui sourit doucement et remonte ses doigts sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

« Thank you Daiki. I love you so much... »

Son homme relève la tête pour venir caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Il répond à ce baiser tendrement.

« I love you too. Je parie que t'as encore plus faim maintenant. Je nous commande ces pizzas, alors ?

— Ouais... J'veux bien. J'suis affamé ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent aussi épuisé mais s'il ne mange pas il va se réveiller en pleine nuit et là tout de suite il a envie de dormir longtemps. Longtemps jusqu'à se sentir définitivement mieux et réussir à mettre tout ça derrière lui, tourner la dernière page.

Le brun pose encore un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se retire doucement. Il le recouvre du plaid et s'assoit pour commander des pizzas.

« Ça arrive dans vingt minutes ! » annonce-t-il en raccrochant. Il se réinstalle sous le plaid et passer ses jambes par-dessus ses cuisses. « Ça te dérange si je reprends un peu ma partie ?

— Nan... Vas-y. J'te regarde. »

Il n'a pas la force de se redresser pour l'instant. Il tend la main pour toucher les flancs de son homme et il tourne son regard vers l'écran sur lequel Daiki relance son jeu.

**AOMINE**

Il reprend ses balades en Bordeciel, gardant un œil sur son homme tandis qu'il part défier morts-vivant et faune locale enragée, ainsi que les sempiternels bandits. Il s'énerve, tombe d'une montagne, ramasse une fleur qui l'empêche de courir pour cause de sac surchargé, vole une cuillère sans faire exprès, frappe un villageois par mégarde en voulant embrocher un vampire... bref, la vie quotidienne d'un enfant de dragon.

**KAGAMI**

Sa vision se trouble et il bâille. Ses yeux papillonnent un peu. Il essaie de suivre ce que fait son homme à l'écran, ça va un peu trop vite pour lui. Il ne comprend pas tout mais c'est pas grave. La voix de son homme qui commente le berce, le sentir là juste présent à côté de lui l'apaise. Il aime le sentir vivant, s'agiter à côté de lui, il aime sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ses yeux se ferment doucement. Il commence à divaguer et glisser dans les rêves.

**AOMINE**

Quand il voit son homme s'endormir, il sourit et baisse un peu le son du jeu. Il envoie même un texto à Kyle pour lui demander de ne pas sonner et de le prévenir quand il arrive. Et c'est tout naturellement, sans même y penser, qu'il rédige son texto :

[Moi - 19h47]

Salut Kyle. Mon mec dort il a eu une dure journée et je veux pas le réveiller. Tu peux m'envoyer un SMS quand t'es en bas ? Je viendrai t'ouvrir.

[Kyle - 19h48]

Pas de soucis. Je pars, là. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

C'est en voyant la réponse qu'il réalise qu'il a parlé de "son mec". Ça lui fait bizarre, mais il se dit qu'il y a du progrès s'il en fait mention spontanément à quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine (même s'il a son numéro perso, mais comme le dit Taiga, il se lie facilement d'amitié avec les gens qui lui fournissent à manger !).

Cinq minutes plus tard, il reçoit le message de Kyle et se lève discrètement, enfile un jogging et descend ouvrir au livreur. Ils échangent quelques mots sur le pas de la porte, Kyle n'a pas l'air différent de d'habitude malgré sa petite révélation involontaire, et ça le soulage. Il remonte avec les pizzas et les dépose dans le four, puis revient s'installer dans le canapé en essayant de ne pas réveiller Taiga. La faim finira bien par le tirer du sommeil, de toute façon. Il reprend sa manette et relance sa partie.

**KAGAMI**

Il ouvre les yeux tiraillé par la faim environ une heure après le passage de Kyle. Mais dans son esprit, il ne s'est endormi que quelques minutes. Pourtant il ne reconnaît pas vraiment le donjon dans lequel son homme se bat. Sa voix est un peu rauque quand il demande : « Il arrive dans combien de temps Kyle ? »

Le brun se tourne vers lui en souriant et pose sa manette un instant pour caresser sa cuisse.

« Il est déjà passé, love. Les pizzas sont au chaud dans le four. T'as dormi presque une heure.

— Oh... Désolé... T'aurais dû me réveiller. »

Il se passe une main sur le visage pour se réveiller un peu et se redresse doucement.

« J'suis crevé... J'vais pas faire long feu ce soir... »

Daiki le regarde tendrement.

« Je m'en doute. Bouge pas, je vais chercher les pizzas. »

Il pose un baiser sur sa joue et se lève pour sortir le dîner du four. Il rapporte les cartons et les pose sur la table basse, puis se rassoit près de lui et l'entoure d'un bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« Je t'aime, Taiga. Bon app. »

Il sourit et relève la tête pour embrasser son cou.

« Merci... Toi aussi. Je t'aime aussi... »

Il se redresse et se penche sur la pizza, alléché par l'odeur.

« Il fait faim... Hm... »

Il prend une première part et croque dedans avec soulagement.

**AOMINE**

Il est rassuré de voir son homme manger, il craignait un peu qu'il se sente trop mal pour avoir de l'appétit. Il n'aime pas le voir si faible et fatigué, car il sait que ça ne vient pas seulement du lendemain de cuite. Il a l'air cependant plus serein qu'en rentrant en début de soirée. Il le lâche pour pouvoir manger à son tour. Malgré les pop-corn dont il s'est empiffré pendant l'après-midi, il est affamé et fait un sort à sa pizza.

**KAGAMI**

Il a tout le temps faim. Et au contraire de Daiki quand il va mal, il a encore plus tendance à se rabattre sur la nourriture. Mais, il se sent suffisamment mieux pour ne pas avoir envie de dix pizzas, les deux que lui a commandé Daiki et le reste de popcorn devraient calmer sa faim et être suffisant pour achever de le réconforter. Il ne dit presque rien trop pressé de s'empiffrer jusqu'à finir sa première pizza et il commence à attaquer la seconde.

« Hm... Tu veux un truc à boire love ? »

Il commence à soulever le plaid pour se relever, oubliant qu'il est dessous totalement à poil.

Le brun évidemment ne manque pas d'admirer la vue et se fend d'un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Yep, je veux bien une bière. Prends ton temps pour aller la chercher », ajoute-t-il en rigolant, les yeux toujours rivés sur son entrejambe.

Il rougit, forcément le regard de son homme fait réagir son corps et son sexe commence à se tendre. Il lui tire la langue et tant pis il ne prend pas le temps de se rhabiller. Il ouvre le frigo sort une bière pour son homme et un soda pour lui même, après la soirée de la veille l'alcool ne lui dit vraiment rien, il revient après avoir décapsulé la bière de son homme.

« Thanks love. »

**AOMINE**

Grand adepte de l'adage selon lequel il faut soigner le mal par le mal, il boit sa bière avec plaisir en repassant son bras autour des épaules de son homme pour le serrer contre lui. Taiga a dit avoir besoin de ses bras et juste de ses bras ce soir, alors il a décidé de le prendre au pied de la lettre.

**KAGAMI**

Il sirote son soda et s'attaque à sa seconde pizza en se calant bien dans les bras de son homme, parce que c'est là qu'il se sent bien et en sécurité.

« Du coup... J'ai loupé quoi sur Skyrim ?

— Hm... Quelques dragons, une vindicte populaire à mon encontre, et tiens, regarde, j'ai trouvé un compagnon qui te ressemble, aussi grand et bien bâti que toi, avec une chevelure flamboyante et des gros muscles pour m'aider dans mes aventures... et me faire la cuisine le soir. »

Ça le faire rire et rougit un peu. C'est idiot mais ça lui fait plaisir.

« Classe j'avoue! Et il s'appelle comment ?

— Oh, j'sais plus. On s'en fiche. Moi je l'appelle Taiga le Barbare. »

Il embrasse sa joue.

« J'espère qu'il est aussi doué au pieu.

— Ouais. Il réchauffe mes nuits glacées et me donne du courage pour affronter mes dragons. »

**AOMINE**

Il adresse un regard tendre à son homme, parce que ces mots s'appliquent parfaitement à lui, et non à son avatar de fiction. Et il est heureux de les lui dire, lui qui n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir les prononcer avec sincérité un jour. Et il reprend sa manette des deux mains, et tant pis si c'est un peu inconfortable pour Taiga avec son bras toujours passé autour de ses épaules.

« J'suis presque arrivé au boss du donjon. À moi le mot de pouvoir draconique !

— Lui aussi il est content que tu réchauffes ses nuits et illumine sa vie. Il se sentait seul. Il aime partager ses repas avec toi... C'est triste de cuisiner pour soi-même. »

Taiga bouge pour s'installer plus confortablement contre lui et embrasse son torse.

Il sourit, sous ce baiser sa poitrine se contracte d'émotion et de joie. Et il massacre le boss avec l'aide de Taiga le Barbare.

« On fait une bonne équipe tous les deux », constate-t-il devant cette brillante victoire.

Taiga rigole et embrasse encore son torse amoureusement en lui adressant un regard tendre.

« Ouais... Une super équipe. »

Les lèvres de Taiga montent plus haut pour embrasser son cou puis son homme reporte son attention sur l'écran.

Il continue un moment en enchaînant les victoire avec son flamboyant compagnon, puis, la fatigue revenant finalement le clamer en ce lendemain de grosse soirée, il pose sa manette et se tourne vers son homme.

« Et si on allait se coucher et dormir très longtemps ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il soupire entre soulagement et envie.

« Oh ouais... Ça m'dit carrément... »

Il se redresse et avale le reste de son soda avant de se lever pour jeter canette et cartons de pizzas.

« J'rêve de ton lit et tes bras love... »

Daiki le rejoint dans la cuisine et le prend par la main avec un sourire.

« _Notre_ lit, love... C'est déjà comme si c'était le nôtre. »

Puis, il l'entraîne à sa suite dans la chambre, et ils se glissent sous les couvertures.

Il vient se blottir contre Daiki, le sourire aux lèvres, une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

_Notre lit._

Il a encore un peu de mal à réaliser et à la fois il est tellement impatient de le concrétiser. Il embrasse son homme.

« Bonne nuit Dai. »

**AOMINE**

Il caresse son dos, plongeant le nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer leur odeur.

« Bonne nuit Taiga... »

Il ferme les yeux, apaisé par cette soirée, conforté par leurs rêves d'avenir, par la certitude qu'ils les partagent et surtout par la foi renouvelée qu'il met en eux. Il se laisse gagner par la léthargie, sentant à la respiration profonde de son homme qu'il s'est probablement déjà endormi.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello !**

**Et en route pour le 39e chapitre ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci pour ta review ! On espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

_Il se réveille en sursaut dans la nuit, il ne sent pas son homme près de lui. Il le cherche à tâtons et l'appelle._

_« Dai ?... »_

_Pas de réponse._

_« Daiki ?! »_

_Toujours rien. Son coeur s'affole dans sa poitrine. Il se lève. Il fait froid dans l'appartement. La fenêtre est ouverte, mais quelle idée de laisser la fenêtre ouverte en plein hiver à New York ? Il tourne sur lui-même. Il cherche son homme. Mais son esprit s'embrouille. Il retourne dans sa chambre. Son père devait rentrer mais il est tard et il n'est toujours pas là._

Il ouvre les yeux en sursaut et se redresse dans le lit haletant. Il se retourne. Daiki est là. Son coeur bat violemment dans sa poitrine. Daiki est là. Il essaie de se calmer. Il devine à la luminosité que le soleil se lève tout juste. Il prend la bouteille d'eau au pied du lit et en boit de longues gorgées. Puis il se rallonge et vient se blottir contre son homme, en attendant que les battements de son coeur se calment et qu'il puisse enfin se rendormir, il est encore trop tôt pour se lever. Et il veut profiter longtemps des bras réconfortant de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il sent son homme remuer, il a l'impression qu'il est agité. Instinctivement il referme sur lui bras et jambes, l'attirant contre lui et l'empêchant de trop bouger. Ayant raffermi son emprise, il pousse un léger soupir de satisfaction et se rendort tout à fait.

**KAGAMI**

Il respire son odeur dans son cou, son rythme cardiaque s'apaise. Il encercle lui aussi la taille de son homme de son bras et bien blottit contre lui, il oublie son rêve et se rendort.

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille d'un œil quelques heures plus tard. Il se sent reposé et en déduit qu'il doit être assez tard. Taiga n'est pas encore levé et semble dormir encore assez profondément. Il caresse ses cheveux en souriant, content de le voir profiter du repos. Puis, il se dégage en douceur de son étreinte et se lève discrètement pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il laisse la porte de la chambre entrouverte, met de la musique mais pas trop fort, et s'attelle aux préparatifs en chantonnant. Dès que les boissons sont prêtes, il revient dans la chambre avec les tasses pour voir si son homme émerge.

**KAGAMI**

Seul dans le lit, il commence à s'agiter et cherche son homme recommençant à paniquer. Il se réveille doucement, la musique dans l'appartement le rassure, alors il se détend et profite encore un peu de la chaleur du lit et de son confort. Il lui semble entendre des pas qui reviennent dans la chambre derrière lui.

« Dai ?... »

**AOMINE**

Il pose les tasses sur la table de chevet et grimpe sur le lit, puis vient un poser un baiser sur son épaule en caressant son torse.

« Good morning love. Ton thé est prêt et le petit dej, c'est en cours.

— Hm... Really ? You're amazing. »

Taiga se retourne et vient le saisir par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément et l'enlace pour le serrer contre lui.

Il sourit sous ses lèvres et lui rend son étreinte.

« Hm... J'aime bien quand tu dis ça... Tu peux le redire encore, pour voir ? »

Taiga sourit et mordille sa lèvre, mais il lui cède sans lutter.

« . . »

Il se laisse retomber sur le dos avec un large sourire.

« Ah ouais... Définitivement super à entendre. »

Puis, il se redresse pour prendre la tasse de Taiga et la lui tend.

« Tiens, love. »

Taiga s'assoit et prend sa tasse.

« Thanks. »

**KAGAMI**

Il souffle sur son thé et en boit quelques gorgées. Il se rappelle des évènements de la veille, et son ventre se serre un peu en se rappelant de la fin de la journée. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait sans lui. Il souffle.

« Ouais... Merci Daiki. »

Puis il lève les yeux pour plonger son regard écarlate dans le sien.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

— Ouais... Sans interruption. Y a juste un moment dans la nuit où j'me suis vaguement réveillé... t'avais l'air agité... tu faisais un cauchemar ?

— Ça t'a réveillé ? »

Il rougit un peu. Il ne pensait pas que Daiki s'en souviendrait. Il regarde sa tasse et masse sa nuque doucement.

« Ouais... C'est un cauchemar que je fais de temps en temps... Mais d'habitude c'est uniquement avec mon père... Mais là ça a commencé avec toi. Je me réveille en pleine nuit et je me rends compte que j'suis seul... Que mon père n'est pas rentré et je flippe comme un dingue. Là... D'abord c'était toi qui étais plus dans le lit... Mais bref... Quand je me suis vraiment réveillé. T'étais bien là... Ouf... Et ouais... J'suis p'tet un peu venu chercher ton contact du coup. Je pensais pas te réveiller.

— Nan t'inquiète c'était juste un instant... Ça m'a pas dérangé. »

Il sourit.

« Ok. ça fait parti des trucs qui font que je dors pas tard quand j'suis seul. ça m'réveille souvent à l'aube et après... Pas moyen de se rendormir... Depuis que je dors avec toi ça m'était pas arrivé... Mais j'crois qu'là on a dû avoir chaud dans la nuit parce que on était chacun à notre bout du lit... Cela dit... Pour une fois j'ai réussi à me rendormir grâce à toi. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme, pensif. Il voit dans ce cauchemar récurrent un autre témoignage de l'angoisse profonde qui travaille Taiga à l'idée d'être abandonné, de se retrouver tout seul. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être la personne idéale, pour quiconque, pour apaiser ce genre de peur. Mais il est heureux que son homme trouve un peu de sérénité à ses côtés. Il sourit et caresse sa cuisse.

« Ok. J'suis content que t'aies bien dormi quand même. Mais j'vais peut-être te filer d'autres angoisses, parce que... ce matin j'ai décidé de faire des pancakes. Et c'est que la deuxième fois que j'en fais.

— Oh ! Trop bon les pancakes ! Et j'suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir !

— Ta confiance m'honore, mais bon... La pâte est prête, donc ça va être l'heure de vérité.

— Ouais j'ai toute confiance en toi love. Et en plus... J'ai super faim alors ça tombe bien. »

Taiga finit sa tasse de thé et se décide à se lever après un autre baiser.

« Olala la pression... » râle-t-il en rejoignant la cuisine.

Il sort du sirop d'érable pour agrémenter les pancakes et commence prudemment la cuisson, en proie à un dilemme pour savoir s'il a mis trop ou pas assez de pâte dans la poêle.

**KAGAMI**

Devant la nervosité de son homme, il le rejoint. Il a juste enfilé un bas de jogging et il se colle au dos nu de son homme. Il pose un baiser sur sa nuque et ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Hm... Tu peux en mettre un tout petit peu plus la prochaine fois pour qu'il soit un peu plus épais. »

Il prend le poignet de son homme qui tient toujours la louche qui lui sert à mettre la pâte sur la poêle. Et il lui montre à quel niveau il la remplirait.

« J'dirais à peu près ça comme quantité de pâte. Ça devrait te faire de beaux pancakes. »

Il inspire le sourire aux lèvres et son ventre gargouille.

« En tout cas... ça sent bon love. »

Daiki surveille la cuisson, concentré, et retourne le premier pancake.

« Bon... Au moins ça a une couleur sympa. Thanks love, j'devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. »

Il mordille sa nuque.

« Jolie couleur, bonne odeur. Très très appétissant. »

Il sourit contre sa nuque, hésitant entre manger du pancake ou du Daiki. Mais il s'écarte pour ne pas le déconcentrer plus et sort des assiettes pour les poser sur la table basse.

**AOMINE**

Il empile les pancakes, prenant un peu d'assurance à mesure qu'il avance dans ses préparations. Mais il ne perd rien de sa concentration, il n'a pas envie de se louper et il veut que son homme ait assez à manger. Quand il estime en avoir assez fait, il coupe le feu et apporte l'assiette dans le salon.

« Voilà... J'espère que ça se mange ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il repose son téléphone en souriant. Il est affamé et ça sent très bon. Avec une odeur pareille de son point de vue ça peut être que bon et ils ont l'air tout moelleux. À moins que Daiki ait fait tomber le pot de sel dans la pâte, y'a pas de raison que ce soit raté.

« J'en suis sûr et ça va à être délicieux. »

**AOMINE**

Il s'assoit près de Taiga et se sert avec circonspection. Il arrose son pancake de sirop d'érable, mais surveille son homme du coin de l'œil pour voir la tête qu'il va faire en goûtant, anxieux du verdict.

**KAGAMI**

Il a mis une bonne dose de confiture et il coupe un premier morceau de pancake et sans inquiétude aucune il le fourre dans sa bouche. Et il gémit en sentant le moelleux de la crêpe épaisse sous sa dent. Il savoure le goût sucré du gâteau et de la confiture. Il sourit et soupire.

« C'est trop bon et ça fait trop du bien de manger ! »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, rassuré par cette réaction, et goûte à son propre pancake. C'est vrai que c'est pas mauvais.

« J'suis content que ça te plaise, love. »

Il continue à manger et regarde par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Alors finalement, il fait un temps à surf aujourd'hui ou pas ? »

**KAGAMI**

Surf. Levi. Une nouvelle fois son après-midi lui revient en mémoire. Et il se rappelle que Levi devait lui ramener ses affaires ce matin. Il réalise avec un certain soulagement, que malgré une légère appréhension qui lui pince le ventre à penser à cette visite, il se sent globalement serein pour cette entrevue. De toute façon ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes. Mais il se sent malgré tout un peu gêné de faire cet échange chez Daiki... D'un autre côté ce sera bientôt chez lui aussi.

« Je sais pas... J'ai pas regardé. Mais ça me fait penser que... Levi doit passer me ramener les trucs que j'ai laissé chez lui ce matin. Désolé... C'est pas très malin, mais j'savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre... Et j'crois qu'il serait venu de toute façon que je sois là ou pas...

— Hm... Ça fait rien, j'commence à m'habituer. Bientôt il va passer aussi souvent que Kyle ! »

**AOMINE**

Il se marre. Non qu'il ait spécialement envie de voir l'ex de Taiga, mais il ne se sent plus en insécurité par rapport à lui. Il sait que Taiga a tourné la page. Que lui et Levi, c'est juste totalement différent. Et même si cette histoire hante encore son homme... C'est normal. Il peut vivre avec ça. Quelque part, lui aussi se sent mieux depuis que Taiga a discuté avec son ex, même si ça l'a mis dans un sale état la veille. Il devait le voir pour moins y penser, pour s'en libérer, pour ne plus que Levi soit une ombre permanente menaçante dans le quartier.

« Aussi souvent que Kyle ?! Ah bah non j'espère pas ! Toute façon ça devrait être la dernière fois... »

**KAGAMI**

Il est soulagé que son homme soit détendu à l'idée de la venue de Levi. Ça l'encourage dans ce sentiment de calme et de sérénité. Il se sent plus droit dans ses bottes, hier ça a été un coup dur. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sent allégé d'un poids, même si la tristesse et la peine sont toujours là quelque part, elles sont atténuées et disparaîtront avec le temps. Et peut-être qu'un jour il pourra revoir Levi juste pour le plaisir du surf.

« Ben on sait jamais des fois qu'il perde tous ses clients à force d'être un abruti, il deviendra peut-être pizzaïolo ! »

Il ricane et ajoute :

« Excuse-moi love. C'était méchant et gratuit mais ça fait du bien ! »

Il rigole un peu et répond en se resservant en pancake pour la quatrième fois au moins.

« Nan t'inquiète. Et puis, j'irais pas bouffer ses pizzas. Il est nul en cuisine. Mais j'm'inquiète pas l'abruti est bon dans ce qu'il fait, peu de risque qu'il perde ses clients. »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête en souriant et se ressert aussi. Il est content de ne pas avoir raté ses pancakes et de faire plaisir à son homme. D'ailleurs il est presque sûr que Levi ne lui a jamais fait de pancakes, lui ! Car s'il est relativement serein, mais il ne peut pas empêcher un tout petit de jalousie de s'infiltrer. Le problème c'est qu'il n'aime pas trop les points communs qu'il a avec Levi. Mais il évite de s'attarder sur la pensée.

« Ouais, il avait l'air pas mal comme prof. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait pas que Lola lui ait demandé des cours.

— Hm... J'ai pas trop eu le temps de surfer avec elle mais de ce que j'ai vu elle avait pas franchement besoin de cours. Juste de pratiquer. Et si y'avait quelques trucs à corriger sur sa technique. Il est tellement mère poule quand il s'y met qu'il lui aura donner les conseils gratos. »

**KAGAMI**

C'est étrange de discuter de son ex comme ça, un peu plus librement. Il ne ressent plus de colère, juste un peu de nostalgie ou de mélancolie, un truc qui gratte un peu son coeur mais rien d'insurmontable. Néanmoins, il ne se sent pas hyper à l'aise d'en discuter avec Daiki. Parce que malgré tout un peu de rancoeur persiste alors il n'a pas envie d'avoir l'air de le "défendre" ou de le "complimenter". Et puis, il n'a pas envie que Daiki soit trop méchant avec Levi. Même s'il comprend, il voudrait aussi démonter toute personne qui ferait souffrir de près ou de loin Daiki. Mais, ce serait injuste honnêtement Levi a plein de bons côtés et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a craqué pour lui. Levi a des torts énormément, il ne lui pardonnera pas de l'avoir trompé, mais c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter en amitié en tout cas. Et quelque part c'est rassurant, il n'est pas tombé amoureux de la pire raclure de la terre. Ce serait aussi très douloureux de se dire qu'il avait été si peu clairvoyant. Alors non il n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'on attaque Levi gratuitement, pas tant par pitié pour lui mais en réalité beaucoup pour son propre ego. Et puis, finalement c'était simplement pas le bon.

Ce qui est bon par contre, c'est le petit déjeuner préparé par son homme. Il dévore les pancakes en un rien de temps.

« C'est vrai que je suis pas trop sucré... Mais les pancakes avec de la confiture c'est trop bon. Thanks love. C'est délicieux.

— J'suis content que ça te plaise. J't'en referai à l'occasion. »

**AOMINE**

Il se relève pour prendre un deuxième café. Il adore le week-end et son rythme posé. Et depuis qu'il a commencé une carrière de basketteur pro, il a d'autant plus besoin de ces moments de calme où le temps semble s'écouler plus lentement. Ne rien avoir à faire de particulier, c'est la liberté ! Il revient s'asseoir près de son homme pour savourer sa tasse de café, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre où ne flottent que de fins nuages blancs. Il peut presque deviner la rumeur du ressac non loin. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il regarde vers l'océan, ça le ramène au Japon. Il fronce les sourcils. Le week-end, ça se termine ce soir. Il faut qu'il appelle Tetsu aujourd'hui. Il envisage cette perspective avec plus de sérénité que la veille, mais son ventre se noue quand même d'appréhension.

« Hm... J'ai promis à Tetsu de l'appeler aujourd'hui. »

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde surpris. Il n'a pas tout à fait terminé de manger et repose sa fourchette. Il hésite, son coeur bat un peu plus vite. Il ne veut pas mettre la pression à son homme, mais ça le peine de devoir mentir à Kuroko. Ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'il évite ses appels et se contente de lui envoyer des messages. Il inspire et demande doucement.

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

Le brun se frotte l'arrière du crâne et fixe sa tasse presque vide.

« Ouais... C'est la raison principale de mon appel... »

Il vient poser sa main sur la cuisse de son homme et lui offre un sourire rassurant.

« Ça va bien se passer love. C'est Kuroko. C'est un mec adorable et hyper ouvert tu le sais. Et... T'es son ami. Tant que tu lui dis que t'es heureux il sera content pour toi. »

Il serre un peu sa main sur sa cuisse et le taquine un peu.

« T'es bien heureux hein ?! »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit. Oui, il est heureux, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Mais Tetsu c'est tout une part de son passé... Quelqu'un qu'il a l'impression d'avoir déjà trahi. Lui avouer maintenant qu'il est en couple avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis parce qu'il est et a toujours été gay... ça ressemble à une autre trahison.

« Évidemment que je suis heureux... Hm... Mais tu sais... j'aurais pu lui dire... y a très longtemps déjà. J'm'en veux énormément de pas l'avoir fait. Chaque fois qu'il a essayé de me tendre la main... Je l'ai rejeté. C'est la première personne à qui j'ai fait le coup du 'vaut mieux que je disparaisse de ta vie'. C'est pour ça que même si les choses se sont améliorées... C'est toujours un peu compliqué. »

Taiga remonte sa main sur sa nuque et lui sourit doucement.

« Il est aussi le premier... À ne pas t'avoir laissé fuir. Tu aurais pas pu lui dire love... Parce que même toi tu voulais pas y croire. Et ça Kuroko va très bien le comprendre... L'important c'est que maintenant que toi tu es ok avec ça... Tu lui dises. »

Son petit ami continue en posant son front contre sa tempe.

« Kuroko tient beaucoup à toi... Il t'en voudra pas... Il sera juste content de comprendre qu'il y avait trop de choses que tu pouvais pas gérer... Vous étiez des gosses... »

Sa main masse doucement sa nuque et ses lèvres se rapprochent de son oreille, elles embrassent doucement son cou avant de souffler.

« Dai... Est-ce que tu peux te pardonner ? Pardonner au gamin que tu étais... d'avoir eu peur ? »

Il se mordille le bout du pouce comme il le fait toujours quand il est nerveux.

« Avoir peur c'est une chose, être lâche c'en est une autre... Et j'ai continué à l'être et j'avais plus l'excuse d'être un gamin... Si j'avais pas eu ces sentiments pour toi, j'en serais toujours là. Alors... ouais c'est dur de me pardonner. Mais t'en fais pas... ça ira. »

Il caresse la cuisse de Taiga et esquisse un sourire.

« T'es pas lâche... Sinon t'aurais pas eu le courage de revenir vers moi et t'aurais pas pris la décision d'en parler à tes amis... Tu m'aurais proposé d'emménager avec toi... T'aurais pas... Parlé à Jake. Mais la peur ouais c'est pas qu'un truc de gosse... C'est normal d'avoir peur... ça veut dire que t'es un être humain. »

Les lèvres de Taiga se pose avec tendresse sur sa tempe.

« Mais je sais que c'est pas facile de se pardonner...

— C'est pour ça que j'te dis que si j'avais pas eu de profonds sentiments pour toi... j'en serais toujours au même point, j'aurais pas bougé. Mais bon... ça sert à rien de faire des hypothèses et des spéculations... Ouais se pardonner ça prend du temps et se construire une estime de soi, aussi.

— Peu importe les hypothèses... Tu l'as fait... Et tu l'as fait pour moi Dai... Et tu m'rends heureux. Alors... Ouais même si ça prend du temps de te pardonner de te reconstruire... Oublie pas ça et tu peux en être fier. »

**KAGAMI**

Il embrasse encore sa tempe et masse doucement sa nuque. Il n'aime pas entendre Daiki parler comme ça de lui-même. Il y a tellement de culpabilité en lui. Il aimerait pouvoir le soulager de ça, l'aider à voir sa vraie valeur, l'aider à comprendre qu'il est bien meilleur que ce qu'il croit. Il pose ses lèvres sur sa joue et l'invite à tourner la tête pour embrasser sa bouche.

**AOMINE**

Il cède à ce baiser, s'efforçant d'oublier les émotions glaçantes que ce genre de discussion fait toujours ressortir et qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, l'auraient poussé à s'isoler et à repousser l'amour de Taiga. C'est toujours un peu difficile d'accepter sa tendresse quand il se voit sous un jour négatif, mais parce qu'il lui fait confiance et qu'il a admis au fond de lui qu'il avait besoin de lui, il le laisse faire et pose une main sur sa nuque pour la caresser du pouce à la naissance des cheveux.

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne sous les doigts de Daiki. Son baiser est tendre et doux, de ceux qu'on offre comme un réconfort. À souhaiter qu'il soit efficace. Mais face à la détresse de son homme, il se sent impuissant et il l'est probablement, seul Daiki peut se pardonner et s'accepter. Il ne peut que lui redire chaque jour qu'il l'aime et pourquoi, et peut-être qu'à force Daiki voudra bien le croire.

Il sépare leurs lèvres et sourit.

« Sirop d'érable... Encore un Daiki sucré.

— Yes... Je suis une vraie friandise pour tigre, pas vrai ? »

Il rit un peu et s'écarte pour terminer son café. Il ne lâche pas la nuque de Daiki et le regarde tendrement.

« Une friandise très très tentante... »

Il rit aussi et se décide à le lâcher un peu à contrecoeur sachant pertinemment que la distraction n'a rien changé aux pensées de Daiki. Il se demande, si ces pensées là l'occupaient hier aussi. Il avait mis l'air pensif et un peu lointain de son homme sur le compte de la gueule de bois, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, l'alcool n'était peut-être pas seul en cause.

Il reprend son petit déjeuner pour finir ses pancakes et son thé. Un fois terminé il commence à débarrasser quand il réalise un truc.

« Tu m'as demandé si j'allais surfer... Tu pensais peut-être appeler Kuroko à ce moment là ?

— Nan... Ça sera encore trop tôt... J'vais plutôt l'appeler en début de soirée. »

Le brun se cale sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, puis esquisse un sourire.

« Donc non, j'essayais pas de savoir si je serais débarrassé de toi. »

Il affiche une moue embarrassée et prend les assiettes et les mugs pour les rapporter à la cuisine.

« Non mais... C'est une conversation particulière alors... C'est normal si tu veux un peu d'intimité...

— Ouais... T'en fais pas pour ça. Si on est déjà rentrés, je descendrai à la plage pour l'appeler.

— Ok. »

Il est quand même un peu inquiet. Il sait que cette conversation est une épreuve pour son homme. Il termine de ranger et s'installe pour faire la vaisselle, un peu pensif quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Il sursaute et se tend légèrement. Il ferme les yeux, il avait déjà oublié. Il coupe l'eau et s'essuie les mains pour aller répondre.

**AOMINE**

Pour se changer les idées il allume la télé et la console et relance sa partie de Skyrim. Il se raidit un peu en entendant l'interphone, mais après tout, tout ça ne le concerne pas, alors il se concentre sur son jeu.

**KAGAMI**

« Oui ?

— C'est Levi.

— J'arrive. »

Son coeur s'affole un peu dans sa poitrine, il enfile ses baskets et regarde son homme.

« J'en ai pour deux minutes. Je reviens. »

Il ouvre la porte de l'appartement et sort dans le couloir. Son ventre se contracte un peu. Il a fait un peu la paix avec tout ça, néanmoins devoir interagir avec Levi le met un peu mal à l'aise. Il inspire et se décide à prendre l'escalier pour descendre. Il arrive devant les portes vitrées Levi est là avec un sac et une planche de surf. Ses mains sont un peu moites et il sort.

**LEVI**

Il devine la nervosité de son ex. Il regrette. Tellement. Il a été aveugle pour ne pas réaliser à quel point il tenait à ce mec.

« Salut.

— Salut Taiga. »

Il aime toujours prononcer son prénom. Même s'il sent la crispation de Taiga quand il le dit. Trop de tendresse peut-être.

_Désolé Taiga... Mais ça tu pourras pas me l'enlever._

Les pupilles rouges qui se posent sur lui, n'ont plus les mêmes lueurs que celles qu'il a connu. L'adoration, la tendresse, le désir ont disparu pour laisser place à de la tristesse.

« J'ai tout ramené.

— Merci. »

Sa main frôle la sienne quand il lui donne le sac et son coeur se serre. C'est vraiment fini. Plus d'excuse, plus rien pour le revoir. Si c'était possible, il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour le reconquérir. Mais Cynthia lui a bien fait comprendre, et il l'a vu de ses yeux, même s'il n'avait pas été un salopard. Le coeur de Taiga est à un autre et ça fait mal. Il ne l'a jamais aimé comme il faut, mais Taiga n'a jamais éprouvé le même amour pour lui que celui qu'il porte à Daiki. Et pourtant, il se ressemble quelque part, lui et ce gars au poing vif. Il est bien content de ne pas avoir à le recroiser.

« Si tu veux surfer avec les gars. Préviens Cynthia. Je tâcherai de ne pas être là.

— Ok... Mais je crois que je vais surfer avec d'autres je les verrai à d'autres occasions.

— Ok... Et si un jour tu es OK... J'apprécierai de pouvoir surfer de nouveau avec toi.

— J'ai bien noté Levi. »

Sa voix est lasse et fatiguée. Comme si la situation l'ennuyait et c'est douloureux. Mais il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître. Taiga se passe une main nerveuse sur la nuque. Il fait tout le temps ça. Il réalise toutes ces choses qu'il connaît sur lui, il a l'impression de le connaître sur le bout des doigts et à la fois qu'il lui ait totalement étranger. Il est temps de partir, mais Taiga reprend la parole.

« Je vais avoir besoin de temps... T'as été un bel enfoiré et ça fait mal. »

_Ouch... Même si je le sais. Ça fait toujours mal à entendre_.

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit. Il voit bien que Levi n'est pas insensible à ce qu'il dit, à ce qui se passe. Hier il était trop bouleversé pour pouvoir exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il se doit d'expliquer à Levi.

« Hier... J'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme... Tu m'as pas abordé au meilleur de ma semaine on va dire. Lendemain de cuite tout ça...

— Sérieux ?! Putain mais ce mec a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi ! »

La réponse de Levi est un peu véhémente mais il se reprend avec des excuses.

« Désolé... C'est juste j't'ai jamais vu bourré mec... Tain j'suis jaloux... »

Taiga ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son homme et son ex n'auraient probablement jamais pu s'apprécier. Ils ont tous les deux une réaction surprotectrice vis à vis de lui. Mais il laisse ça de côté.

« Ouais... Tu peux en fait... Il est effectivement particulier et c'est pour ça que... Je me lâche quand je suis avec lui... Et c'est le dernier truc que je voulais te dire Levi... »

Il déglutit. Son coeur bat plus violemment dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il se sent quand même un peu coupable de devoir avouer ça.

« Même si tu avais été irréprochable... Et malgré les sentiments que j'avais pour toi... J'aurai pas pu nier très longtemps ce que je ressens pour Daiki. Ça ne pardonne pas ce que tu as fait... Mais j'aurai fini par rompre de toute façon... Il y avait plein de trucs qui n'allaient pas entre nous. Je veux juste dire que... Faut que tu passes à autre chose...

— Ouais... J'avais... Capté ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux ouais...

— Ok. »

Un silence s'installe. Et il regarde Levi et il y'a toujours ce petite noeud dans son estomac mais il n'y a plus d'appréhension ou de peur.

« Je vais y aller...

— Ok... Merci Taiga. Pour... Le temps qu'on a passé ensemble et pour ton honnêteté.

— Ouais...

— Au revoir Taiga. »

Il lui répond d'un hochement de tête. Levi se retourne et il le regarde s'éloigner mais finalement l'interpelle une dernière fois.

« Hey Levi !

— Ouais?

— Si je peux me permettre d'être encore une fois honnête... Si tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi... La prochaine personne avec laquelle tu sors. Évite de la tromper.

— Ouais... »

Levi esquisse un dernier sourire et s'éloigne. Il le regarde partir et souffle doucement. Il aurait dû lui demander comment était la mer aujourd'hui.

**AOMINE**

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux en attendant que son homme remonte. Il est en bas depuis plus de deux minutes, ça c'est certain. Comme hier, c'était plus qu'une heure. Il s'engueule intérieurement de se focaliser sur de tels détails, mais imaginer Taiga en train de discuter avec son ex en bas de l'immeuble le crispe. Il se méfie de Levi et n'a pas envie de ramasser son homme à la petite cuillère.

Il s'efforce cependant de se détourner de ces pensées nées de la jalousie et de son fort instinct de protection envers Taiga. Il sait très bien qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul, mais on ne l'empêchera pas de se faire du souci. Il n'a plus envie de penser à tout ça, mais malgré la bonne soirée de vendredi, il semble que ce week-end ne soit pas très propice à la détente. Alors il se venge sur les bandits qu'il exécute sommairement dans de belles gerbes de sang. Ça défoule.

**KAGAMI**

Les bras chargés il rentre dans l'appartement et il se dit que deux planches ça va commencer à encombrer l'appartement et puis Daiki ne va sûrement pas s'y mettre tout de suite. Il pourrait faire don de cette planche à une association. Elle est en bonne état. Il pose tout ça dans l'entrée, en se disant qu'il triera ça plus tard. Ce sont essentiellement des fringues de toute façon et la combinaison, qui est de nettement meilleure qualité que celle qu'il utilise en ce moment. Et ça c'est une bonne chose.

Il entre dans le salon où son homme joue toujours. Il lui sourit en retournant dans la cuisine pour finir la vaisselle.

« Désolé j'laisse ça ici pour l'instant... Faut que je trie et j'ai la flemme. »

**AOMINE**

Il relève la tête pour regarder son homme. Il a l'air de bien aller.

« Ouais, pas de problème... Ça s'est bien passé ?

— Ouais. T'inquiète... J'vais bien promis... J'en ai juste profité pour lui rappeler que même s'il avait pas complètement foiré et que c'était impardonnable... La finalité aurait été la même... On aurait fini par se séparer parce que j'aurai pas pu ignorer mes sentiments pour toi. »

Taiga sourit un peu gêné.

« J'avais besoin de lui dire... Parce que avant que ça foire... J'commençais déjà à culpabiliser d'être attiré par toi, alors que j'étais en couple avec lui tu vois... Tôt ou tard... lui et moi ça serait terminé parce que tu as fait ta réapparition dans ma vie. »

Il assimile ses paroles et sa gorge se noue.

« Ok... J'crois que j'avais besoin que tu me le dises aussi. J'pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque part... tu regrettais que ça se soit mal fini avec lui parce que s'il t'avait pas trompé... t'aurais pas eu à le quitter. Même si... »

Il pose sa manette et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois que j'avais pas réalisé que c'était un truc qui m'angoissait. »

**KAGAMI**

Il est surpris. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que son homme est un peu bouleversé. Il le rejoint et s'assied à côté de lui. Il glisse sa main sur sa nuque et l'attire contre lui.

« Excuse moi Dai... J'avais pas réalisé que c'était pas clair... »

Il embrasse doucement sa nuque et caresse ses cheveux.

« Pour moi... C'est une évidence... J'aurais pas pu lutter contre ce que je ressens pour toi... Ce qu'il a fait a précipité notre séparation. Mais c'était inévitable... Tu occupais déjà tellement toutes mes pensées, mes fantasmes... J'commençais déjà à me sentir coupable. »

Son cœur bat violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il réalise qu'il n'a jamais dit ça clairement à son homme. C'était tellement limpide pourtant pour lui, qu'il n'a pas pensé à le dire. Il a dû mal à croire que son homme n'en avait pas conscience. La poitrine un peu serrée, les joues un peu rouges de ces aveux, ses paroles se précipitent à cause de l'émotion. Il s'écarte légèrement sans lâcher son homme mais pour pouvoir le regarder et il déballe tout. Tout ce qu'il pensait à tort lui avoir déjà dit.

« À chaque fois que je devais te voir je jubilais intérieurement... Bordel quand t'es venu manger des makis c'est pas pour rien que j'ai sorti la bouteille de vin... Et j'avais beau essayer de me raisonner que t'étais juste un pote, que c'était pas un rendez-vous galant... J't'ai pas accueilli en jogging. Quand ma tête essayait de me calmer, j'avais le cœur qui s'emballait et les tripes nouées comme un con, comme un adolescent qui doit voir son crush... Et ce jour-là, je savais pas si tu viendrais avec Lola... J'étais tellement content de voir que tu étais tout seul. »

Il rit un peu embarrassé à ses souvenirs.

« Mais même le premier soir... On s'est croisé à l'aéroport et après tu occupais mes pensées tout le temps. Sur un coup de tête je t'ai envoyé ce texto, j'avais envie de te voir et quand t'as répondu 'ok'... J'étais tellement content. J'avais pas vu mon mec depuis des semaines... Mais c'était avec toi que je voulais passer ma soirée, ma nuit. J'voulais pas te quitter... Et le lendemain matin quand tu m'as dit que la sortie surf intéresserait Lola mais pas toi... J'étais tellement déçu... Je voulais te voir... Toi... J'étais pas vraiment fier de moi, alors j'essayais de me raisonner... Mais je pouvais pas mon cœur et mes tripes criaient la jalousie quand Lola me parlait de vous... Quand Lola répondait à ton téléphone pour toi ça me mettait mal à l'aise, je voulais pas qu'elle puisse lire des échanges que je pourrai avoir avec toi... Ouais... J'avais l'impression que vous nagiez dans le bonheur... Et j'étais là comme un con à craquer pour toi. »

Après cette longue tirade, il est un peu essoufflé quand il achève avec un sourire et un regard amoureux posés sur Daiki.

« À l'instant où on s'est revu... J'ai complètement déraillé. Levi aurait été un mec parfait, qu'il aurait pas pu faire le poids face à toi... Je t'aime Dai. Et c'est pour ça que je suis avec toi. Et t'es pas une consolation où j'sais pas quoi... C'était juste toi que j'attendais. »

**AOMINE**

Il écoute et prend la mesure des paroles de son homme, et surtout se rend compte au fil de ses mots qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'entendre tout ça, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience jusque-là. Ça apaise une angoisse, comme un petit quelque chose qui rongeait son cœur sans un bruit, une douleur, un vide auquel on est habitué et qu'on ne remarque plus.

Il hoche la tête et adresse un sourire crispé à son homme tandis que l'émotion afflue dans sa poitrine.

« Je comprends... Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça... J'avais... effectivement besoin de l'entendre. Y avait comme une espèce de doute qui subsistait sans que je m'en rende compte... Pas que je sois comme une consolation... Mais que notre couple était l'affaire d'un concours de circonstances malheureuses pour toi. »

Il relève les yeux pour regarder son homme.

« Je doute pas de tes sentiments pour moi. C'est juste... ouais c'est idiot. Moi aussi, je... Je pensais beaucoup à toi dès le début. J'me voilais la face sur ce qui se passait vraiment. J'avais peur de le voir, ça bouleversait trop de choses, c'était... dangereux. Mais j'voulais passer du temps avec toi... plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Y avait quelque chose de fusionnel entre nous j'le voyais bien... mais j'me disais que c'était une amitié un peu spéciale, que je m'expliquais pas vraiment, même si au fond je savais que c'était autre chose encore. Parce que moi aussi j'avais toutes ces émotions qui me traversaient quand je devais te voir... quand tu m'envoyais un texto... Mais finalement tout ce qui s'est passé, c'était... bien 'pratique' pour moi. J'avais plus qu'à te récupérer après une déception sentimentale. Moi aussi j'crois... qu'au fond j'me sentais un peu coupable. »

Il déglutit un peu difficilement et sourit parce que ses paroles lui paraissent idiotes, et il conclut dans un rire un peu étranglé :

« Alors... c'était sans doute clair, mais je... J'suis un con à fleur de peau qui a besoin d'être rassuré trop souvent. »

**KAGAMI**

Maintenant qu'il a tout dit et que Daiki semble entendre et accepter ses paroles, il se sent plus léger et ce qui comprimait sa poitrine un peu plus tôt s'allège et s'évapore doucement pour ne laisser une douce chaleur diffuse dans tout son corps. L'apaisement.

« T'es pas con... Et y'a pas de trop souvent quand on a besoin d'être rassuré... Je te l'ai dit... Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'entendre que que tu m'aimes, que c'est moi que tu veux et personne d'autre, que tu es heureux avec moi et tout... Parce que même si c'est dit une fois, ce sont des choses qui ont besoin d'être dites régulièrement... Et y'a pas de problèmes à en avoir besoin. Et j'te le redirai tous les jours si ça te fait du bien que tu es celui que j'attendais, mon évidence depuis le début. »

Il caresse doucement la joue de Daiki.

« Et je dirais que c'est plutôt moi qui ai profité de mon problème avec Levi pour te balancer mes sentiments sans me préoccuper de ce que tu pourrais ressentir... Parce que... J'avais plus rien qui m'empêchait raisonnablement d'accepter mes sentiments pour toi. »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce, le regard un peu perdu dérivant sur la table basse et le ciel au dehors.

« Ouais... Je comprends ça. Mais tu pouvais pas savoir ce que ça impliquerait pour moi, alors même si sur le moment j'étais en colère, j'vais pas le nier... c'était pas dirigé contre toi, au fond. C'était juste... j'peux pas dire que ça tombait mal, puisqu'au final c'est ça qui m'a permis de me libérer... mais... »

Il hausse les épaules, impuissant à poser des mots sur ses propres émotions.

« Si j'avais été équilibré, ça aurait juste été des bonnes nouvelles. Là c'était la confirmation que je pouvais plus continuer. Alors au début... c'était juste douloureux. Ça m'a forcé à grandir... Et... j'voulais pas. Même si j'aimais plus ma vie... depuis longtemps déjà... »

Il s'interrompt. Triture nerveusement la manette qui traîne sur le canapé.

« Enfin... Je pense que tu sais déjà. La force de résistance qu'on peut avoir en soi. C'est plus complexe que de la peur. C'est de la fierté aussi, c'est l'ensemble de tes certitudes, c'est... la façon dont tu fais fonctionner ta vie. Même si c'est pas la bonne façon, c'est la tienne. Ça demande beaucoup plus que du simple courage pour changer ça. Mais... je crois que je commence quand même à réussir à changer ça, avec toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il écoute les mots de son homme et ça lui tord un peu les tripes de le voir perdu comme ça. Il comprend que tout ça remonte à la surface parce qu'il a dû faire face à Levi mais pas seulement. C'est aussi parce que depuis le début du week-end Daiki pense à ce coup de fil qu'il a promis de donner. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir vu le mal être de son homme.

Il glisse doucement sa main sur la nuque de son homme et sourit doucement.

« Je sais ouais... Que c'est pas facile de se changer... Mais ouais j'crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie tous les deux. »

Il pose son front contre le sien.

« Et on va continuer... À notre rythme. »

**AOMINE**

Il pose une main sur la nuque de son homme et ferme les yeux, apaisé par ses mots et sa présence.

« Ouais... T'as raison. À notre rythme. Quoi qu'il en soit... C'est bien que tu aies pu parler à Levi et lui dire ce que t'avais sur le cœur. J'pense que c'est difficile de tourner la page sur une histoire quand on a encore des trucs à dire.

— Ouais... Je sais mais... J'crois que j'aurais jamais eu le courage de provoquer la rencontre... J'crois que c'était aussi bien comme ça. »

Il caresse sa nuque et l'embrasse doucement.

« Je t'aime, Taiga. »

Il se recule et lui sourit.

« Tu veux aller à la plage ?

— Ouais ça me va. J'finis la vaisselle et on peut y aller. Et faut que je vérifie si j'emmène le surf ou pas. »

Taiga l'embrasse aussi et se lève rapidement pour retourner dans la cuisine.

Il s'étire et termine son donjon pendant que Taiga fait la vaisselle. Il est soulagé d'avoir eu cette discussion, il se sent un peu plus léger et il a hâte de se poser au bord de la mer. Il sauvegarde sa partie puis va dans la chambre préparer deux-trois affaires et se mettre en maillot de bain.

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent mieux lui aussi d'avoir éclairci les choses avec Levi et même s'il n'avait pas conscience que c'était nécessaire, de l'avoir fait aussi avec son homme.

Il a terminé la vaisselle et un brin de ménage, il consulte la météo sur son téléphone. Ça ne va pas être une grande journée surf mais y'a de quoi se défouler un petit peu. Il emmène le sac que Levi lui a rendu dans la chambre et le laisse dans un coin. Plus tard il gérera ça peut-être quand son homme appellera Kuroko. Il prend la combinaison qu'il avait laissé chez son ex et qui est bien mieux que la vieille qu'il a encore utilisé hier. Il l'enfile elle est nettement plus agréable et confortable. Paré pour affronter les vagues il rejoint son homme dans le salon.

« Je suis prêt love. »

**AOMINE**

Il se lève et prend son sac.

« Ok, alors go. »

Il s'approche pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ils descendent dans la rue ensoleillée, et direction la plage. C'est dimanche et il y a pas mal de monde dehors, mais heureusement la plage est assez vaste pour qu'on y soit pas les uns sur les autres.

« Hm au fait Taiga... Tu crois que ton père pourrait nous prêter sa voiture un de ces quatre pour qu'on sorte un peu de la ville et qu'on aille se promener le long de la côte ? J'aimerais bien visiter un peu... »

Il se tourne vers lui avec un sourire.

« Et puis... ça nous permettrait peut-être de trouver une jolie crique. »

Taiga lui répond avec un immense sourire et un regard qui en dit long sur l'envie que fait naître cette idée en lui.

« Bien-sûr. On la prend quand on veut la voiture ! »

Ils se trouvent un espace de sable un peu isolé et s'installent. Taiga pose sa planche et regarde la mer.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se baigner maintenant ou tu préfères commencer par la sieste ? »

Il s'assoit sur sa serviette et descend ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« Hm... J'pense que j'vais commencer par la sieste. Mais j'te regarde ! Au moins au début ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole et s'accroupit pour attacher le leash à sa cheville. Il en profite puisqu'il est à la bonne hauteur pour lui voler un rapide baiser.

« Ok love. J'reviens tout à l'heure on pourra aller nager ! »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce en souriant et regarde son homme s'éloigner, puis il s'allonge sur sa serviette, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il observe Taiga avancer dans l'eau, puis grimper sur sa planche pour prendre la première vague. Il l'admire comme à chaque fois, son homme est beau dans l'océan, dans son élément, gracieux. Il le contemple un moment, bercé par la douceur de la brise iodée sur sa peau, et la chaleur enveloppante du soleil qui l'invite à la rêverie et provoque peu à peu une agréable langueur dans ses membres. Finalement, il s'allonge totalement et ferme les yeux en écoutant le grondement du ressac.

**KAGAMI**

Il enchaîne les vagues. Elles sont moins grosses que la veille, mais il y a de quoi s'amuser un peu et il en profite. Le vent siffle à ses oreilles, il a le sourire quand il glisse sur l'eau, ses muscles se contractent pour lui permettre de maintenir son équilibre sur la planche. Il contrebalance les mouvements en modifiant sans cesse son centre de gravité. C'est un sport extrêmement physique et qui demande une grande concentration. Et il y a la vitesse. Il adore la sensation vertigineuse de vitesse, quand le vent fouette son visage, quand son coeur bat grisé par les sensations, quand son ventre se contracte par l'appréhension, quand l'adrénaline court dans ses veines.

Il glisse sur l'eau avec aisance. Ça semble facile vu de l'extérieur mais en réalité l'exercice demande un effort de tous les instants, il est impossible de relâcher son attention même quelques secondes.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a dompter les vagues mais il commence à avoir soif sous le soleil brûlant californien et il décide de faire une pause. Il rejoint Daiki toujours allongé sur sa serviette. Derrière ses lunettes il ne sait pas s'il dort alors il s'installe à côté de lui sans un bruit et farfouille dans le sac pour sortir un encas et une bouteille d'eau.

« Hm... Tu gouttes sur moi, love... C'est froid... »

Le brun sourit et pose une main sur sa cuisse mouillée en ajoutant :

« C'était bien ? »

Il s'essuie la bouche de l'eau qu'il vient de boire du revers de la main.

« Ah ! Désolé... Ouais c'était bien. J't'ai réveillé ? »

Daiki se redresse un peu et remonte ses lunettes de soleil sur son front.

« Hm nan... je dormais pas vraiment... Je somnolais, plutôt. C'est trop agréable de se reposer sur la plage. »

Puis, le brun l'examine des pieds à la tête.

« T'es vraiment sexy comme surfeur... presque autant que comme basketteur ! »

Ça le fait sourire et plaisir évidemment. Il lui adresse un regard brillant.

« Et j'espère que tu me trouveras aussi sexy en nageur... »

Il ne prend pas la peine de lui rappeler quel genre de short de bain il cache sous sa combinaison. Combinaison qu'il ouvre un peu plus d'ailleurs parce qu'il commence à avoir sacrément chaud.

« J'pense que t'es sexy dans tous les sports, love.

— Tu me trouves sexy tout court quoi ! »

Il se relève pour retirer sa combinaison entièrement, puis il revient s'asseoir sur la serviette à côté de son homme, il prend quelques biscuits salés pour calmer sa faim, puis se penche vers son homme. Ses joues rosissent légèrement quand il souffle.

« En parlant de sexy... J'pensais aller dans la boutique où j'ai acheté la lingerie demain soir après le boulot... »

Il n'avait jamais osé y remettre les pieds, malgré son envie. Mais depuis le jeudi quand il a pu pour la première fois porter cette lingerie pour Daiki. Il est impatient d'y retourner pour en acquérir d'autre.

**AOMINE**

Il jette un coup d'œil gourmand à son homme.

« Hm... Bonne idée. J'ai hâte de te voir une nouvelle tenue. »

Il est encore surpris quand il y repense. Taiga était vraiment très désirable en lingerie, et jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir comme ça un jour... Ça avait été un moment très érotique et sensuel dont il garde un vif souvenir.

« Tu viendras avec moi ? Comme ça... Tu pourras me dire ce qui te plaît...

— Ok... Tu as acheté ces dessous dans un sex shop ?

— Ouais... Mais c'est une boutique un peu particulière. Le public visé est la communauté LGBT. Ils ont une partie de la boutique c'est surtout des fringues mais pour Drag queen. Et ils ont une super collection de lingerie...

— Oh, ok. Déjà j'suis jamais allé dans un sex shop... mais encore moins dans ce genre de boutique ! »

Il est un peu intimidé à cette idée, d'ailleurs, mais avec Taiga il veut bien tenter l'expérience.

« Ouais... J'suis pas allé pour la partie sexshop à vrai dire dans celle-ci... Je savais ce que j'allais chercher. »

Il rougit un peu.

« C'est un pote gay qui m'en avait parlé...

— Ah ouais... »

Il réfléchit, pensif, puis tourne la tête vers Taiga pour demander :

« T'as beaucoup de potes gay ?

— Quelques-uns ici... Quand je suis rentré du Japon... J'ai commencé à vraiment vouloir explorer tout ça. Alors j'suis allé dans des bars et dans des boîtes gays et j'ai fait connaissance avec des mecs et des nanas sympas. Mais en soi tu sais... J'ai pas beaucoup de potes. Mais si tu as envie de découvrir tout ça je peux t'emmener rencontrer la communauté LGBT de L.A. »

Il rougit, gêné à cette idée.

« Hm... formulé comme ça... je sais pas. Disons plutôt que... j'veux bien rencontrer tes potes.

— Ok. On verra les occasions qui se présentent. »

Taiga sourit et vient lui donner un léger coup d'épaule.

« On va nager ? »

Il regarde l'océan et hoche la tête.

« Ok. Brr... ça va être froid après tout ce soleil... »

Il retire ses lunettes de soleil et s'étire avant de se lever.

**KAGAMI**

Il rit doucement et se relève énergiquement, pressé de se jeter à l'eau. Il n'est pas à l'aise dans son short de bain moulant, mais il va falloir qu'il s'habitue s'il veut profiter et du surf et de nager avec son homme.

« Si tu as trop peur j'peux y aller tout seul. »

Il lui adresse un sourire taquin et commence à se diriger vers l'étendue bleue.

« J'ai pas peur ! proteste Daiki en le suivant. Et ton beau cul bien moulé me servira de motivation pour aller dans l'eau. »

**AOMINE**

Mais arrivé devant l'océan, il frissonne quand l'eau froide enveloppe ses chevilles. Il s'avance prudemment, surveillant Taiga du coin de l'œil des fois qu'il prépare un coup fourré pour le faire tomber à la flotte.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à la remarque de son homme et tourne la tête pour le regarder, mais lui laisse bien la vue sur sa belle chute de reins.

« C'est une vraie motivation ? Sinon... J'peux t'aider... Comme la dernière fois si tu veux...

— Nan ! Tiens-toi tranquille, j'te surveille ! »

**AOMINE**

Il se crispe quand l'eau atteint son entrejambe, et se motive un bon coup pour plonger dans la prochaine vague qui de toute façon l'aurait éclaboussé. Il ressort en s'ébrouant et en frissonnant un peu. Elle est bonne, c'est juste le temps de s'habituer. Il replonge et nage un peu, il savoure la sensation de l'eau roulant le long de ses membres. La fraîcheur vivifiante le réveille et lui fait du bien.

Taiga le rejoint, pour venir l'enlacer à la faveur de l'eau et l'embrasser.

« Dommage... tu as réussi à entrer dans l'eau sans mon aide. »

Il passe ses jambes autour de sa taille et se colle à lui.

« Ouais... Mais elle est pas trop froide au final. Et ta simple vue me réchauffe. »

**KAGAMI**

Amusé, il empoigne ses fesses et vient embrasser son cou. Il inspire doucement l'odeur de Daiki modifiée après cette longue exposition au soleil, et définitivement il adore cette odeur plus chaude, plus intense, plus suave. Il le serre contre lui et son coeur bat un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« C'est l'effet du short de bain... Moulant ?

— Ouais... Ça m'attire comme une bestiole avec un lampadaire ! »

À en juger par la bosse à son entrejambe, ça lui fait aussi un certain effet physique.

Il le remarque mais il n'est pas tellement dans un meilleur état. Sauf que lui ça risque de se voir beaucoup quand il sortira de l'eau. Il remonte sur ses lèvres qu'il embrasse et savoure.

« Ou comme la mouche sur le pot de miel...

— Yes love... »

**AOMINE**

Il l'embrasse avec passion, il a oublié qu'ils sont à la plage, qu'il y a du monde pas loin, il est absorbé par son homme, par son désir pour lui. Il n'y a plus que l'océan, le corps de son homme contre le sien, ses lèvres salées d'eau de mer, le soleil réchauffant sa nuque.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à ses lèvres et les mordille un peu. Ses mains caressent le dos de Daiki sous l'eau et il presse un peu plus son torse contre le sien. Il a oublié que le but premier de cette baignade était de nager. Ce week-end a été émotionnellement fort et il a envie de ce contact avec son homme, de cette tendresse, de se laisser aller à ce désir.

**AOMINE**

Lui aussi a besoin de son contact, et il n'a plus envie de le lâcher. Cependant il finit par desserrer sa prise sur sa taille.

« J'vais me remettre à nager un peu love, j'commence malgré tout à avoir froid à rester immobile. On finira ce qu'on a commencé à la maison. »

Il lui sourit et pose encore un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre ses brasses. Il en profite pour faire redescendre un peu la pression et dépenser son énergie. L'eau est agitée, ce n'est pas très facile de nager et il boit un peu la tasse, mais se débrouille malgré tout.

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde s'éloigner et il l'imite nageant plutôt vers le large pour se calmer et lutter contre les vagues. Il est difficile d'avancer il doit lutter et plonge pour avancer sous les vagues plus facilement. Il ressort plus loin et se laisse un peu balloté par le mouvement de l'eau, puis revient vers le rivage cette fois aidé des vagues qui le portent vers la côte. La tension est redescendue avec cet effort et il va pouvoir sortir de l'eau sans offenser les autres plagistes.

Il cherche son homme du regard.

**AOMINE**

Il s'est assis dans le sable humide du rivage, contemplant les vagues qui déferlent inlassablement. Il sourit en voyant son homme émerger des flots tel une sirène et lui fait un signe de la main.

« Hey, beauté. »

Taiga sourit et rigole un peu en le rejoignant.

« Beauté ? »

Il s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Tu as bien profité ?

— Ouais... Mais y a un peu trop de vagues. J'ai bu la tasse et j'ai de l'eau dans les oreilles !

— Oh mon pauvre chéri ! »

Taiga se moque gentiment de lui et pose sa main sur la sienne dans le sable, liant leurs doigts. Il regarde l'océan silencieusement et profite de son pouvoir apaisant.

Il ne répond même pas au sarcasme, caressant le dos de sa main en se replongeant dans sa contemplation. Ils restent quelques minutes ainsi à profiter du moment, de la mer et du calme, puis il tourne la tête vers son homme.

« Ça te dit de rentrer, love ?

— J'allais te poser la même question si tu voulais pas retourner de baigner. »

Taiga sourit et s'étire.

« Ouais j'ai eu mon compte pour ma part.

— Ok, moi aussi. »

Ils regagnent l'endroit où ils ont laissé leurs affaires et remballent après s'être séchés rapidement, puis ils reprennent le chemin de l'appartement. Il est toujours nerveux à la perspective de parler à Tetsu ce soir, mais nager lui a fait du bien et permis d'évacuer un peu d'énergie négative.

« J'suis assez content qu'on ait choisi mon appart pour s'installer. Avoir la mer à deux pas... C'est vraiment sympa.

— Ouais. Je suis d'accord. C'est vachement plus pratique pour le surf. »

**KAGAMI**

Dans la rue, il réalise que pour une fois il se sent serein à l'idée de croiser son ex. Il habite pas loin. C'est comme ça. Ils se croiseront probablement. Il le saluera de loin et passera son chemin. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, plus de raison de fuir, plus de raison de s'en faire.

Ils se rendent d'un pas tranquille à l'appartement de Daiki. Il a encore du mal à se dire que c'est le sien aussi. D'ailleurs pour cette semaine encore c'est bien celui de Daiki. Après, il faudra vraiment qu'il le considère comme chez lui.

« Au fait... Momoi et Kise viennent dans combien de temps ?

— Hm... Dans trois semaines. Satsu doit encore me confirmer la date.

— Ok. Tu comptais les héberger j'imagine.

— Ouaip c'est le plan. »

Arrivés à l'appartement, il pose son sac enlève tout de suite son short de bain encore humide.

Il le regarde faire et n'a qu'une envie se coller à son corps nu. Mais il pose sa planche et prend le temps de finir sa discussion et retirer son short de bain aussi.

« Ok. Après si tu veux, le temps que je fasse les démarches... Mon appart sera toujours dispo dans deux semaines.

— Ok, bah ça peut être pratique pour avoir plus d'intimité. Et ça épargnera à Satsu de devoir dormir avec Ryota. Il a tendance à piquer la couverture. »

Daiki lui fait un clin d'œil et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il sourit.

« Et puis de dormir dans le salon... Vu qu'on n'a pas tous le même rythme et que nous on bosse... Pour l'intimité on se rattrapera. Mais c'est vrai que s'ils dorment ici... Tu profiteras plus d'eux.

— Ouais... On s'organisera quand ils seront là. On pourra toujours changer selon les jours. »

Daiki ouvre le robinet de la douche et se tourne vers lui pour l'enlacer.

« Et Himuro tu penses pouvoir le faire venir un de ces quatre ?

— Il est venu me voir à New-York... Il reviendra probablement. Surtout L.A. c'est pour lui aussi la ville où il a grandi. »

Il se mordille un peu la lèvre en entourant les épaules de son homme de ses bras.

« Je lui ai pas encore dit love... J'lui ai juste dit que j'avais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais pas lui mentir. »

Le brun hoche la tête et murmure :

« Je comprends... Tu peux lui dire maintenant. T'as plus de raison de lui cacher... »

Il glisse la main sur la nuque de son homme et l'attire à lui pour un baiser.

« Ouais... Chaque chose en son temps... Y'a pas d'urgence.

— Ouais mais c'est juste... Y a déjà deux de mes amis au courant, dont ma meilleure amie. C'est normal que tu puisses en parler à ceux qui te sont proches aussi.

— J'en ai parlé à mon père. À Cy... J'en parlerai à Tatsuya quand j'en aurai l'occasion...

— Ok love. Je te dis juste que tu fais comme tu veux. »

Le brun pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et entre sous la douche. Il le suit et embrasse sa nuque.

« Je sais. Et tu m'as jamais empêché de lui dire. Et puis lui non plus il a rien voulu me dire sur sa nouvelle nana. »

Il sourit dans le cou de Daiki.

« Pourquoi il veut rien te dire sur sa nouvelle nana ?! Si ça se trouve c'est pas une nana ! Ou alors... hm... elle est célèbre ! C'est une pop idol !

— Pas une nana ? Hm... Non y'a pas de raisons qu'il me cache que c'est un mec... J'crois plutôt que c'est une nana un peu connue... Il bosse comme cameraman y'a moyen qu'il rencontre du beau monde.

— Alala quel tombeur... Son ami d'enfance est une star de la NBA et lui il se paie le luxe de sortir avec des actrices... Comment il doit trop se la raconter en soirée...

— Attends ! On spécule c'est p'tet pas du tout ça ! »

Il rigole, embrasse l'épaule de son homme et attrape le gel douche pour le laver.

**AOMINE**

Il apprécie le contact des mains de son homme sur lui, et l'eau chaude est agréable après la baignade. Penser aux occupations possibles de Himuro lui donne une bouffée de nostalgie.

« Ça me fait drôle quand j'y pense... qu'on soit les seuls ou presque de l'époque du lycée à avoir décidé de continuer le basket en pro... Enfin c'est pas si étonnant que ça, j'sais bien. C'est pas une carrière faite pour tout le monde... et encore moins accessible à tout le monde. Mais j'veux dire... à l'époque c'était une part tellement importante de nos vies, et maintenant... tout le monde est parti suivre sa propre route. »

Les mains de Taiga sont douces et massantes sur son corps.

« C'est vrai... On avait tous du potentiel. On vivait tous pour la compétition ou presque... Mais tout le monde n'a pas choisi le même chemin. Tatsuya a pratiquement arrêté le basket après le lycée... Plus de club à la fac... Et beaucoup de boulot, les tournages... Il n'avait plus le temps. Et il adore son job... Il a toujours aimé le cinéma.

— Ah ouais ? Je savais pas. Oh, ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de te dire un truc... j'crois pas que tu le saches, mais Wakamatsu a récemment intégré les Celtics... ceux-là même qu'on affronte la semaine qui vient ! Ah... j'suis tellement content de pas jouer dans le même club que lui... et pouvoir enfin lui mettre la misère sur le terrain !

— Sérieux ? Hm... Ce match promet d'être vraiment très intéressant ! »

Taiga mordille son épaule en finissant de laver son dos.

« Ouais... Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas retrouvés sur le même terrain. J'me demande s'il est toujours aussi insupportable... mais j'parie que oui ! »

Il rigole un peu et se retourne pour se rincer et embrasser son homme.

« Est-ce qu'il était vraiment insupportable... Ou est-ce que c'était toi qui était imbuvable ? le taquine Taiga en se baissant pour retrouver le gel douche pour se laver à son tour.

— Hmpf... Bon... admettons que c'était les deux ! Ça se voit que t'as pas joué avec lui pour dire que c'était tout de ma faute ! Pfiu ! »

Il sort et se sèche en pensant à son ancien capitaine. Ça va lui faire bizarre de le revoir dans ce contexte. Ils ont passé trois années chaotiques à jouer dans la même équipe, et maintenant, ils se retrouvent en NBA... Mais au fond, il est plutôt content que son ancien coéquipier ait réussi à faire carrière.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne connaît pas personnellement Wakamatsu alors il ne peut pas vraiment juger. Mais connaissant le Daiki de l'époque, il devait pas être simple à gérer sur un terrain. Il se lave rapidement et sort à son tour de la douche pour se sécher et se rhabiller.

« Tu crois que comme on joue à Boston... On a le droit à une chambre pour deux à l'hôtel ?

— Ouais sûrement... Mais ça serait la loose de se retrouver avec des lits jumeaux !

— Ah non ! Pas moyen que je dorme pas avec mon poulpe ! Je vais pas dormir de la nuit ! »

Ça fait rire Daiki qui s'approche pour l'enlacer.

« T'inquiète, personne te volera ton poulpe. Au pire on rapprochera les lits. »

Il sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Bon d'accord ça me va. »

Il glisse sa main sur la nuque de son homme et l'embrasse encore plus longuement.

« T'as faim love ?

— Hm... Ouais un peu. Tu veux manger quoi ?

— Je sais pas. Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire avec ce qu'on a dans le frigo et les placards. Sauf si tu as une envie particulière.

— Nan, fais comme tu veux ou tu peux love. Mais si t'as la flemme j'peux le faire aussi.

— J'ai rarement la flemme de faire à manger. Surtout si c'est pas juste pour moi. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit légèrement.

« Ok love. »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et va dans la chambre pour terminer de s'habiller. Malgré lui la nervosité revient, il sait qu'il restera un peu fébrile tant qu'il n'aura pas décroché son téléphone pour parler à Tetsu. En attendant il prend son mal en patience... avec une bière.

« T'en veux une ?

— Je veux bien oui. »

Taiga se glisse derrière lui et l'enlace doucement embrassant sa nuque. Il ne dit rien et se contente de le serrer doucement contre lui.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse un peu aller à son étreinte, appréciant le contact apaisant de ses lèvres. Puis, il se tourne vers son homme et lui tend sa bière.

« J'vais jouer un peu en attendant que t'aies fini. Tu me dis si t'as besoin d'un coup de main !

— Ça marche. Tu l'as pas encore fini ce jeu ? »

Taiga sourit doucement et boit quelques gorgées avant de se remettre à la cuisine alors qu'il s'installe dans le canapé et relance sa partie.

« Je l'ai fini plusieurs fois en fait... Ça a pas mal occupé mes heures perdues après le lycée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, il me détend ce jeu !

— Ah ah ! Je vois. »

**KAGAMI**

Il observe son homme du coin de l'oeil. Il sent sa nervosité. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider, ou lui changer les idées. Il lui prépare un bon repas, léger parce que Daiki n'est pas comme lui et aura plutôt tendance à moins manger. Il prépare plusieurs petits plats japonais, son homme prendra ce qui lui fait le plus envie. Une bonne odeur envahit la pièce. Il boit sa bière, et la termine quand le repas est prêt. Il s'en sert une autre et apporte les différents plats à table.

« Tu veux une autre bière ?

— Ouais, s'te plaît. »

**AOMINE**

Il met son jeu en pause et regarde le repas. Un assortiment de plats légers, voilà ce qu'il lui faut. Il commence à se servir et prend la nouvelle bière que lui tend son homme.

« Ça a l'air bon. Thanks. »

La cuisine japonaise est réconfortante, mais le poids sur son estomac n'est pas décidé à s'en aller.

« De rien. »

Taiga se penche sur lui pour embrasser son cou.

« Essaie de manger un peu... »

Il acquiesce et se met en devoir d'entamer son repas. Ils mangent sans guère parler, non que ça le dérange, le silence entre eux n'est pas un problème, mais celui-ci est surtout dû à la tension qui s'accumule en lui. Il avale ce qu'il peut et puis se lève, il en a marre de se sentir comme ça, comme on dit il faut crever l'abcès.

« J'vais sortir un moment pour passer mon coup de fil, love. J'te dis à tout à l'heure. »

**KAGAMI**

Il n'aime pas le voir comme ça. C'est comme avant d'aller parler à Lola. Il se sent inutile et il a l'impression que Daiki le fuit. Ça lui fout les jetons à chaque fois. Il est loin d'avoir surmonté ses peurs et ses angoisses. Son coeur se serre un peu.

« Tu peux l'appeler d'ici au calme... J'vais bouger. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu veux que je rentres.

— Ok, comme tu préfères. T'inquiète j'en aurai pas pour la soirée !

— Prends le temps qu'il te faut. »

Il se lève, pose un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme et après avoir rapidement débarrassé les restes du repas il enfile ses baskets pour aller prendre l'air. De toute façon, il a besoin de sortir. Quelque part rester seul dans cet appartement qui n'est pas encore vraiment le sien à attendre son petit ami l'aurait juste fait tourner comme un lion en cage.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello à tous !**

**Et voici le chapitre du dimanche, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon week-end :)**

**Stella : Merci pour ta fidélité :) Et hop, tu vas savoir si tu avais raison d'être optimiste à propos de Kuroko ;)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Une fois seul, son appartement lui semble soudain plus grand qu'il ne l'est en réalité, et bizarrement silencieux. Il s'assoit dans le canapé, se relève, fait le tour de la pièce. S'accoude au balcon. Revient dans le salon. Et finalement, il va se prendre une autre bière dans le frigo et commence à la boire en regardant la mer. Le cœur battant, il sort son portable et cherche le numéro de Tetsu dans son répertoire.

_Allez Daiki, c'est pas si compliqué que ça._

S'il continue comme ça, il va finir par paniquer. Il a déjà l'impression que son cerveau en surchauffe a à moitié fondu. Ces derniers jours, il a pensé à des dizaines de façons de commencer cette conversation, puis d'annoncer à son ami qu'il est en couple avec Taiga. Aucune ne sonnait juste dans sa tête. Et de toute façon, il a presque tout oublié. Il déglutit, se traite d'idiot, et appuie sur le bouton d'appel avec un énorme nœud à l'estomac, et la sensation de se jeter dans l'eau glacée.

La tonalité résonne dans son oreille, et il se prend à espérer que Tetsu ne décroche pas. Ça ne ferait que reporter la conversation évidemment, mais là tout de suite, ça l'arrangerait. Chaque sonnerie semble le narguer, désespérément longue.

_Il ne va pas décrocher. Il a oublié ou il est occupé._

Et son cœur continue de cogner lourdement contre ses côtes, battant la mesure de son angoisse.

**KUROKO**

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il regarde le nom qui apparaît. Il n'y croyait plus. Il se lève, s'excuse auprès de ses amis et va dans la chambre pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Il se doute que quelque chose d'important préoccupe son meilleur ami. Depuis le collège, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré l'aide de Kagami, il n'a jamais réussi à retrouver tout à fait la même complicité et ça continue de le troubler encore aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui, ses deux meilleurs amis lui semblent loin de lui, de l'autre côté de cet océan immense à réaliser ce rêve sans lui. Parfois, il ressent un peu de jalousie même s'il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu évoluer dans un tel univers, ce n'est pas le genre de basket où on a besoin d'un joueur comme lui. Mais jouer avec eux lui manque terriblement, d'autant plus qu'ils sont l'un comme l'autre très distants ces derniers temps. Chose peu étonnante venant d'Aomine, mais qui l'est bien plus venant de Kagami qu'il arrivait à avoir régulièrement habituellement, surtout après des matchs magnifiques comme ceux qu'ils venaient de disputer.

Il referme la porte derrière lui et décroche en s'installant à même le sol au pied du lit et répond de sa voix habituellement calme et monocorde.

« Bonjour Aomine-kun. »

**AOMINE**

Ça lui fait bizarre d'entendre la voix de Tetsu, et il réalise que ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne lui a pas parlé. Pas depuis le début de son aventure américaine, en fait. Il déglutit et s'efforce de répondre avec plus de légèreté qu'il n'en ressent réellement.

« Yo, Tetsu. Comment tu vas ? »

**KUROKO**

Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas entendu la voix d'Aomine ? Depuis qu'il s'est envolé de l'autre côté de l'océan. Ça lui donne un gros coup de nostalgie d'entendre de nouveau sa voix. Il lui faut un petit instant pour réaliser que son ami vient de lui poser une question. Il répond par automatisme, sans vraiment réfléchir à sa réponse qui s'est sûrement déjà trop faite attendre.

« Bien. Et toi ?

— Ça va... Désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler avant... Il s'est passé beaucoup de trucs. Et puis au départ... J'étais pas bien sûr de rester longtemps alors… »

Beaucoup de trucs hein ? Son cœur se serre un peu. Et il n'est au courant de rien puisque Aomine ne lui dit plus rien. Depuis quand se sont-ils à ce point éloignés pour ne plus pouvoir communiquer ? Bien-sûr il lui en veut un peu. Non en fait, beaucoup. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Aomine le met à ce point à l'écart. Il sait que Momoi et Kise arrivent à communiquer avec lui. Mais de son côté à part quelques SMS rapides il n'a rien.

« Kise et Momoi nous ont parlé de ta rupture. Je suis désolé Aomine-kun. Ça a dû être difficile. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas sûr de rester longtemps ? »

**AOMINE**

Il se frotte le crâne, cherche ses mots. Bon sang, ce qu'il aimerait être soûl, là tout de suite ! Mais la bière aujourd'hui ne semble pas vouloir lui monter à la tête.

« Ben... J'suis venu pour tenter l'aventure, mais j'étais pas sûr que ça me plaise tant que ça. Et puis... j'avais le mal du pays. Du mal à m'intégrer. Après... j'ai eu cette proposition pour rejoindre les Lakers et j'me suis dit que j'pouvais pas me permettre de quitter le pays sans avoir tenté ma chance. Tu vois... pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin pour pas aller jusqu'au bout ? C'était un peu ça l'idée.

— Oui c'est vrai logique… Mais… ça a l'air d'aller avec les Lakers. C'est impressionnant de vous voir jouer ensemble toi et Kagami-kun.

— Thanks... Ouais avec les Lakers c'est différent. Taiga dit que cette équipe lui rappelle Seirin. J'pense que tu l'aurais aimée toi aussi.

— Il m'a dit ça oui. Alors j'espère qu'il se sent mieux aussi. C'était dur pour lui chez les Knicks. Il n'était pas bien. Enfin... Il essayait de le cacher mais je sentais bien que c'était pas la grande joie.

— Ouais je sais... enfin j'me doute. Il m'en a parlé un peu. Il est content d'être rentré chez lui.

— Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il profitait de ses week-ends pour surfer c'est la meilleure saison. Comment il va ? Il ne m'a appelé qu'une fois après sa rupture avec le surfeur et il avait l'air mal. Le connaissant il a dû se mettre encore plus à fond dans le basket et le surf... Mais il serait capable d'en faire trop. »

Il marque une pause, s'humecte les lèvres, et de nouveau cherche ses mots. Son cœur, qui s'était un peu apaisé, se remet à battre fort.

« T'inquiète pas pour lui... Il va bien. En fait c'est de ma faute s'il t'a pas rappelé avant... Parce qu'en fait... Comme tu le sais sans doute Taiga et moi on a rompu à peu près au même moment... Évidemment on avait chacun nos raisons, mais on avait aussi une raison commune... »

**KUROKO**

_Une raison commune ?_ Il est un peu surpris par cette déclaration. Même s'il est content de savoir que Kagami semble aller bien. Ils ont l'air d'être proches ces deux-là, c'est déjà ça. Il sait qu'on peut compter sur Kagami pour s'occuper d'un idiot comme Aomine. En sachant qu'il avait rompu avec Lola, il s'était inquiété de le savoir de nouveau seul aux Etats-Unis. Il est content de savoir qu'il a visiblement accepté l'aide de Kagami.

« Me dis pas que ce con a trompé Kagami-kun avec ton ex ?! »

**AOMINE**

Cette hypothèse le fait rire et le détend un peu.

« Nan... Même s'il s'est pas privé de la draguer ! Mais Lola est pas comme ça... elle aurait pas fait ça. »

Il boit une gorgée de bière et inspire un grand coup. Il faut qu'il déballe tout maintenant. Après, il n'en aura plus le courage. Il commence à parler sans même savoir ce qu'il va dire ensuite, pour ne plus se laisser le temps de penser et de tergiverser.

« La raison c'est que... quand Taiga et moi on a commencé à se fréquenter à nouveau... j'ai senti que les choses avaient changé. Entre nous. Et quand j'ai appris que Levi trompait Taiga... ben je l'ai dit à Taiga. Donc ils ont rompu... et suite à ça Levi est venu me voir furieux... il a dit que j'avais tout balancé parce que je voulais lui piquer son mec... et il avait raison. Enfin, en partie quoi. J'ai pas tout balancé à Taiga juste pour ça. Mais... enfin... t'as compris, quoi. »

**KUROKO**

Il reste un moment silencieux à essayer de comprendre ce que son ami lui a dit. Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

« Aomine-kun… Attends… Je suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre… Quand tu dis lui piquer son mec… Tu veux dire que tu étais intéressé par Kagami-kun dans le sens sentimental ?

— C'est ça... j'suis... tombé amoureux de lui... Ça fait longtemps déjà mais j'pouvais pas me l'avouer. Pour tout un tas de raisons mais surtout... parce que j'voulais pas admettre que j'étais attiré par les hommes... même si... ça a toujours été le cas. »

**AOMINE**

Les mots ont été terriblement difficiles à prononcer. Plus que lorsqu'il l'a dit à Satsu, et aussi à Ryota. Parce qu'envers eux, il éprouve moins de culpabilité qu'il n'en a vis-à-vis de Tetsu. Et il n'est pas soulagé ce coup-ci, il a juste envie de pleurer. Il lutte contre son envie de raccrocher pour ne pas avoir à poursuivre cette conversation.

« T-Taiga non plus savait pas... reprend-il, la gorge nouée. Personne ne savait. »

**KUROKO**

Il ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas surpris. Mais la voix de son ami lui fait sortir de sa stupeur rapidement. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il semble aussi bouleversé.

« D'accord... C'est OK. Je m'y attendais pas... Mais c'est OK. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Aomine-kun ? Est-ce que... Quelqu'un t'a fait quelque chose ?

— Pas de risques, puisque personne ne savait. J'ai jamais fait un faux pas. Même Satsu l'a pas deviné. »

**AOMINE**

Il tente de refouler la colère qui monte en lui et l'agressivité qui en résulte. Pourquoi il a rien dit ? Est-ce qu'il y a une foutue bonne réponse à ça ?

« Pourquoi, fallait qu'on me tabasse pour me donner une raison de me taire ?! Ouais, je suis un lâche, si c'est ça que tu veux entendre ! »

Il s'interrompt, conscient qu'il va trop loin. Il se fait violence pour se ressaisir et souffle :

« Désolé Tetsu... C'est... c'est pas contre toi que j'suis en colère. »

Il se mord la lèvre alors que ses yeux s'embrument.

« Ça a... ça a jamais été contre toi que j'ai été en colère. »

Il respire, veut remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

« Désolé de m'être comporté comme un con. »

**KUROKO**

Il encaisse. Il écoute. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il a compris que son ami allait mal et qu'il avait cette tendance à la colère quand il s'en voulait pour quelque chose. Chaque chose en son temps, il inspire doucement et répond.

« Désolé... Je voulais juste être sûr... C'est pas grave. Et... Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Tu en as parlé à Kagami-kun ?

— Ouais... j'voulais pas au début, mais... »

Un léger sourire s'entend dans sa voix.

« Cet idiot a trouvé que c'était le timing parfait pour me dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. D'où... la raison commune à nos ruptures respectives.

— Oh merde... J'ai cru que tu allais me dire qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour toi. Il est amoureux depuis le lycée c'était évident. »

**KUROKO**

Il est soulagé. A l'intonation de la voix de son ami, il a l'impression que c'est positif.

« Hm... Faut que tu m'expliques un peu plus comment tout ça s'est passé... Mais avant... Vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

— Euh... on emménage ensemble le week-end prochain...? avoue-t-il, visiblement embarrassé. Mais attends... des sentiments pour moi depuis le lycée ? T'avais remarqué ça, toi ?

— Quand il m'a avoué qu'il était gay. J'ai compris qu'il te regardait différemment. Mais il m'en a jamais vraiment parlé... Ça allait pas avec son père, il voulait retourner aux USA et... Tu... Enfin ça semblait pas possible pour vous deux. Il me disait clairement qu'il avait pas la tête à tout ça... Et qu'il voulait juste jouer au basket et surtout avec toi. »

Il fait une légère pause avant de reprendre dans sa voix de la curiosité s'entend malgré son intonation habituellement si monocorde.

« Vous êtes en couple alors ? Depuis quand ? Vous emménagez vraiment ensemble semaine prochaine ? »

Le fait que Kagami ne l'ait pas appelé récemment prend plus de sens. Il sait que son ami a horreur de mentir. Il a préféré fuir plutôt que de devoir mentir sur sa relation avec Aomine. Il est soulagé... Il avait eu peur que comme Aomine, Kagami s'éloigne de lui. Il a toujours été un peu jaloux de la relation de ces deux là. Mais à présent il comprend qu'il n'aurait pas pu lutter et finalement ça apaise ce sentiment détestable.

**AOMINE**

Il se détend un peu, la conversation se passe mieux qu'il ne l'avait craint. C'est l'opportunité de renouer... Du moins, de commencer à combler le fossé qu'il a laissé se creuser entre eux.

« Ouais... on est ensemble. C'est allé vite. Il s'est écoulé qu'une semaine entre le moment où on a tout déballé et celui où on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. Pourtant c'était pas gagné... Ça faisait trop à encaisser pour moi... j'pensais plus clairement... ça allait pas. J'voulais rentrer, comme si ça allait tout régler... Mais Taiga voulait pas me laisser faire, et finalement, j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que j'arrête de fuir. Je pouvais plus vivre comme ça. »

Il s'interrompt, évoquer cette période encore récente fait toujours remonter des émotions violentes. Il reprend doucement :

« Mais à partir du moment où on s'est mis ensemble... tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Tout nous a semblé... naturel. Et j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments profonds pour lui... que c'était pas seulement un rêve ou un fantasme. Alors ouais... comme on passe tout notre temps ensemble... on a décidé que ce serait plus simple de vivre ensemble aussi. »

**KUROKO**

Il a encore du mal à réaliser. Aomine et Kagami ? Ça lui fait un sacré choc quand même. Mais définitivement ça calme ce sentiment d'être laissé à la traîne. Si leur relation est aussi forte, si elle a toujours été empreinte d'autant de profondeur c'était parce qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié.

« C'est vrai, Kagami-kun peut être très buté quand il veut. Et comment tu vas Aomine-kun ?

— Ça va... beaucoup mieux... Je m'éclate au basket, et ça, ça faisait longtemps que ça avait pas été le cas... J'suis heureux en amour... J'ai même rencontré le père de Taiga y a quelques jours !

— Je suis content de l'entendre Aomine-kun. Ça me rassure que tu ne sois pas seul là-bas. Même si t'aimes bien être seul, ça te va pas bien. Tu finis toujours par penser des conneries. Comment est le père de Taiga ? J'ai toujours été curieux de le rencontrer...

— Il est très gentil. Il ressemble à Taiga. Et puis avec lui on peut parler basket, c'est cool. Et ouais t'as raison... J'suis pas doué pour être tout seul, même si j'ai toujours tendance à penser que c'est la meilleure solution... et j'avais peur aussi de me retrouver seul ici. C'est aussi pour ça... que j'suis resté si longtemps avec Lola. On s'entendait bien. Sans elle j'pense pas que j'aurais tenu longtemps. Mais maintenant tout est différent... J'commence à avoir l'impression d'être chez moi ici.

— Tant mieux si tu t'y sens bien. Même si tu nous manques ici. Je te souhaite que ta carrière dure quelques temps quand même. »

Cette pensée lui serre un peu le coeur. Il sait depuis longtemps que malgré sa nationalité, Kagami reste un enfant de Los Angeles. Sa vie, son enfance, sa famille est là-bas. Il se doute que son ami ne reviendra probablement jamais vivre à Tokyo. Mais il pourrait garder Aomine avec lui à présent, alors ses deux meilleurs amis resteraient de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Même si la vie d'Aomine était à Tokyo, il s'en construit une nouvelle là-bas en Amérique dans laquelle il semble plus épanoui alors c'est sûrement mieux pour lui.

Il laisse un silence accompagner ses pensées mélancoliques. Ce qu'il veut surtout c'est que son ami soit heureux, que ses deux amis le soient et si ça doit être ensemble alors pourquoi pas ? Tant mieux même, parce que Kagami et Aomine ont cette dynamique qui l'a toujours fasciné. Il a toujours su qu'ils auraient pu être les meilleurs amis du monde. Il a toujours su que le retour de Kagami aux USA avait été trop précipité pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils auraient eu besoin de plus de temps pour sceller une vraie amitié dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Alors oui à présent ça lui semble une évidence qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils suivent ce chemin là ensemble.

Mais il a besoin de comprendre malgré tout quelques trucs. Pourquoi Aomine le fuit tout le temps ? Il ne comprend pas. A cause de son homosexualité ? Il a du mal à voir le rapport alors il cherche.

« Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Je suis vraiment content pour vous. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez fait pour être de très bons amis. Je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

**AOMINE**

Il entend les hésitations de Tetsu, dans ses silences, il sent les non-dits qui leur pèsent depuis si longtemps, ceux qui empêchent de recoller les morceaux d'une amitié brisée et jamais vraiment retrouvée. Ça lui fait toujours autant de peine des années après, une douleur froide et vive fichée dans sa poitrine. Il hoche la tête. Lui, il ne sait même pas par où commencer. Alors s'il peut répondre aux questions de son ami... Peut-être que c'est un bon début.

« Ouais. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, Tetsu.

— Ok... Aomine-kun... Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Est-ce que... J'ai dit ou fais quelque-chose qui t'aurait blessé sans m'en rendre compte ? »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, un rire amer et triste.

« C'est moi qui t'ai blessé, baka. J't'ai abandonné, je t'ai systématiquement rejeté sans aucune bonne raison. Alors... je me sentais coupable... et j'arrivais pas à affronter cette culpabilité... Et c'est toujours très difficile aujourd'hui. J'ai été le pire des amis pour toi. Et y a rien que je pourrai jamais faire ou dire qui pourra rattraper ça, alors... C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré m'éloigner.

— T'es vraiment un idiot Aomine-kun... »

**KUROKO**

Il soupire et laisse aller sa tête en arrière. Son ami serait en face de lui il ferait valser son poing même s'il n'aurait probablement pas la force de lui faire mal, il pourrait au moins décharger sa frustration et sa colère.

« Si tu te sens coupable et que tu veux rattraper tes conneries... C'est pas en me fuyant plus que tu vas le faire. »

Il soupire.

« Oui c'est vrai. Tes rejets... Ton abandon m'ont blessés... Mais je sais que tu allais mal et avec ce que tu me dis aujourd'hui je me doute que ça n'a pas aidé... Je t'en veux pas pour ça... T'as pas à culpabiliser. Arrête de vouloir tout décider tout seul. J't'en veux pas. Je veux juste retrouver mon ami... Et que tu arrêtes de me fuir ! Parce que c'est ça qui fait vraiment mal Aomine-kun... T'éloigner est la pire chose que tu puisses faire... Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses ! »

Il se doute que ses mots ne font pas plaisir à Aomine, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se venger de tout ce temps où il est resté si silencieux.

« Maintenant tu vas arrêter de décider pour moi si je peux ou non te pardonner. Et moi je dis que je peux. Mais tu vas devoir faire des efforts ! »

**AOMINE**

Il encaisse, c'est bien mérité de toute façon... La moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire, c'est accepter et changer de comportement. Mettre ses angoisses de côté. Ignorer la culpabilité. Il reprend de la bière comme pour y puiser du courage.

« Ok Tetsu... J'ai compris... Encore une fois... j'suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un con. Je l'ai promis à Taiga, j'te le promets aussi : j'vais arrêter de fuir. J'essaierai de faire mieux, et j'te laisserai plus tomber. Si tu peux me pardonner... Faut juste que j'arrive à me pardonner aussi. J'pense que j'peux y arriver maintenant.

— D'accord... Alors première chose tu m'appelles une fois par semaine. Même si t'as rien à dire... Mais t'auras pas rien à dire t'as au moins un match à raconter où des trucs que vous avez fait avec Kagami-kun... Ou simplement rattraper les six mois de silence. Deuxième chose, je veux que tu me racontes comment ça a commencé vous deux, l'enchaînement avec vos ruptures respectives... Parce que j'ai pas tout compris et enfin... T'as essayé de fuir Kagami-kun ? »

Cette injonction à l'appeler une fois par semaine le fait sourire. Mais ça c'est un engagement qu'il peut sans doute tenir. La question suivante le crispe. Il n'en est pas fier, mais...

« Ouais... C'était pas rationnel... J'avais l'impression que y avait plus rien à quoi me raccrocher... Tous ces mensonges que j'avais mis tant de temps à construire... toutes mes barrières... D'un seul coup tout avait volé en éclats et j'étais pas prêt pour ça. Mais Taiga voulait pas qu'on coupe les ponts... Il m'a dit que si je devais partir, il voulait au moins profiter de cette année qui nous restait... Et peu à peu j'ai compris que j'avais pas de raison d'être en colère contre lui et que c'était injuste envers lui... Mais en me rapprochant à nouveau de lui, il s'est produit ce que j'avais prévu... J'ai craqué pour lui. Je pouvais plus être 'juste ami' avec lui. »

Kuroko soupire légèrement dans le téléphone.

« Troisième chose t'arrêtes avec ta sale manie de vouloir fuir quand ça va pas ! »

La voix de Kuroko est pleine de faux reproches, il connaît Aomine et on ne le changera comme ça.

« Mais je reconnais bien là Kagami-kun de pas te laisser en faire qu'à ta tête ! Kagami-kun m'a expliqué que c'est toi qui as découvert pour les infidélités de son ex... Et de ton côté... Il s'est passé quoi avec Lola ? En quoi c'est lié ?

— J't'ai dit que Levi est venu m'engueuler... Elle était là... Alors elle m'a demandé des comptes... j'pouvais plus lui mentir, puisque j'pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même... Du coup forcément, elle a décidé de partir.

— Ok. Je comprends mieux... Et... Qui est au courant ?

— Satsu... Ryota. Et... bizarrement... nos coéquipiers aussi. Ça devenait compliqué... on a décidé de le dire au capitaine... et progressivement on a arrêté de se cacher. Personne n'a trouvé rien à y redire. C'est... un sacré soulagement.

— C'est une super nouvelle ça. Le match de cette semaine... Vos coéquipiers savaient ? »

Il rigole un peu à ce souvenir.

« Hm... disons que certains l'ont découvert à cette occasion. Notamment de la mi-temps. Avec Taiga on avait décidé... d'en profiter.

— D'en profiter comment... Oh... Oh. Hm... Je vois. En tout cas, pendant ce match vous avez été exceptionnels !

— Thanks. On fonctionne bien en duo et apparemment c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils nous ont recrutés... Et c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression que le fait d'être en couple... ça améliore encore cette dynamique entre nous.

— Vous êtes plus ouverts l'un à l'autre j'imagine... ça aide. Par contre, comment ça ils vous ont recrutés pour votre duo ?

— Bah figure-toi que Jake, notre capitaine... Il a vu le match qu'on a joué à l'époque des Vorpal Swords. Apparemment ça l'a assez marqué pour vouloir nous recruter quand il a vu qu'on était tous les deux arrivés en NBA.

— Ah c'est vrai que c'était un match épique et vous aviez fait un super duo déjà à l'époque... On dirait que c'est le destin qui vous a réunis. Quelle était la probabilité que votre capitaine voit ce match ?

— Ouais... depuis que j'ai vu Taiga dans cet aéroport... j'ai cette impression-là aussi. Qu'on était destiné à se retrouver.

— Et tant mieux... Parce que ça semble vraiment une bonne chose. Tu as l'air d'aller bien et ça fait vraiment plaisir à entendre.

— C'est vrai... Je vais bien. Vraiment bien. Au début ça a été très dur, mais... Taiga a changé ma vie. J'me sens plus solide, plus vivant... plus réel. »

Il sourit légèrement. Ça lui fait drôle de parler de ça à Tetsu. De lui et de Taiga. Finalement, le soulagement qui ne voulait pas venir tout à l'heure commence à poindre. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette conversation. Tetsu aussi, probablement.

« Et toi Tetsu... Comment ça va ?

— Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça... Tu as l'air heureux et ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas entendu comme ça Aomine-kun. Moi je vais bien. Les stages commencent bientôt. J'ai hâte que ça commence j'en ai marre des cours.

— Ahah, tu m'étonnes ! Et tu le fais où ton stage ?

— C'est pas encore validé. Mais normalement à la bibliothèque centrale de Tokyo.

— Ah c'est cool ça ! Un endroit calme et plein de bouquins, t'y seras comme un poisson dans l'eau !

— Exactement. Vous prévoyez de nous faire une visite à Tokyo bientôt ? Il me tarde de vous revoir.

— J'aimerais bien... Dès qu'on aura des congés, j'espère qu'on pourra venir.

— Ok. Tenez-moi au courant. »

**KUROKO**

Il a l'impression d'être au téléphone avec son ami depuis longtemps. Il n'ose pas demander si Kagami est à côté d'Aomine. Il aurait aimé lui parler, mais quelque part, il a peur d'arrêter cette conversation avec Aomine. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il espère un appel de sa part. Il n'a pas envie de raccrocher et veut prolonger l'échange, profiter encore. Il n'a pas envie de raccrocher et d'angoisser jusqu'au prochain appel. Même si le savoir aux côtés de Kagami le rassure. Taiga n'a jamais manqué de l'appeler régulièrement, sauf ces dernières semaines, mais à présent il comprend pourquoi. Il connaît Kagami et les mensonges qui le bouffent. Alors il continue à parler. Ils discutent des matchs récents, de leurs amis restés à Tokyo. Il fait un petit bilan à son ami d'où ils en sont chacun, même s'il a par ailleurs des nouvelles via Momoi.

**AOMINE**

Il a tellement appréhendé cette conversation, et il se retrouve à la prolonger sans avoir vraiment envie de l'interrompre. Le malaise initial s'est peu à peu atténué au fil de la discussion, ça fait du bien de parler d'eux, de leurs amis communs, de renouer en somme. Il s'en veut toujours, mais il sait qu'il doit mettre de l'eau dans son vin et arrêter de se torturer. Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'à lui qu'il fait mal quand il s'entête à se punir pour ses manquements. Il sait qu'il doit apprendre à faire confiance, mais il sait aussi que pour ça, il doit commencer par lui-même. En attendant, il profite simplement de la conversation avec son ami. Mais il pense aussi à Taiga qui est parti il ne sait où et doit commencer à s'inquiéter.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, Tetsu, mais va falloir que j'te laisse. Taiga est allé faire un tour pendant notre appel et peut-être qu'il aimerait bien rentrer ! J'lui dirai de t'appeler quand il a un moment. »

Le téléphone reste silencieux quelques instants, Kuroko est hésitant quand il reprend.

« Ok. Merci d'avoir appelé Aomine-kun. Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi... Tu me rappelles bientôt hein ?!

— Ouais t'en fais pas... De toute façon si t'as pas l'occas de le voir, faudra que j'te raconte le match contre les Celtics... Avec un peu de chance, j'vais avoir l'occasion d'affronter Wakamatsu ! Il a rejoint l'équipe récemment.

— Oui j'avais entendu parlé de sa mutation. Mais j'avais pas réalisé que vous les affrontiez cette semaine. Ça promet d'être un match intéressant. J'espère pouvoir le regarder au moins en replay.

— Ouais, j'espère aussi. Prends soin de toi, Tetsu. À bientôt. »

Son ami le salue en retour et il raccroche. Il reste quelques instants immobile, vidé moralement et physiquement comme après un match particulièrement éprouvant. Il termine sa bière en regardant l'océan, puis reprend son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Taiga et lui dire de revenir. Il se lève pour mettre de la musique et se rassoit sur le balcon avec une bière fraîche. Il en a largement assez bu aujourd'hui, mais il a du mal à gérer ses émotions et il a besoin d'arrondir les angles. Il respire profondément et se plonge dans la musique, dans la contemplation de l'océan qui l'aide à s'apaiser, à relativiser. Et il attend le retour de son homme.

**KUROKO**

Son coeur se serre un peu en raccrochant. Il se sent nostalgique d'un coup. Il est content qu'Aomine l'ait enfin appelé. Il espère vraiment que son ami cessera de fuir, que ce qu'il a avec Kagami lui mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Il reste étonné de toute cette histoire, mais il est convaincu qu'il y 'a une bonne dynamique entre eux depuis toujours et si leur complicité sur le terrain reflète celle de leur vie privée, alors il est très confiant pour eux.

**KAGAMI**

Il reçoit le message de son homme alors qu'il est avec Cynthia à boire une bière sur la plage. Enfin plusieurs bières. Il a appelé son père pour l'informer de son déménagement futur, Tatsuya n'était pas disponible alors il a composé le numéro de Cynthia. Elle n'était pas loin et lui a spontanément proposé de venir lui tenir compagnie avec des bières. Elle rigole.

« Eh ben ! C'était une longue discussion ça ! »

Il sourit.

« Ouais... Je suppose qu'on peut se dire que ça devait être positif alors.

— Ouais. T'avais pas l'air inquiet.

— Non Kuroko est cool. Mais Dai était vraiment nerveux...

— Bon va le rejoindre alors. Moi aussi il faut que je rentre. J'ai promis à Lola d'aller au ciné avec elle. »

Ils se relèvent, se secouent un peu du sable qui colle à leurs vêtements. Taiga s'étire.

« Merci en tout cas... Ce fut fort sympathique.

— On se refait ça quand tu veux... Toute façon on sera bientôt voisins.

— Yes. Merci Cy. A plus ! »

Elle lui colle un baiser sur la joue et s'éloigne avec un dernier signe de la main. Taiga prend rapidement le chemin de l'immeuble de Daiki, pressé de rentrer pour savoir comment il va. Il franchit les portes de l'appartement et se déchausse sans attendre.

« Je suis rentré. »

**AOMINE**

Il est content et un peu soulagé d'entendre la voix de Taiga. Il passe la tête par la porte fenêtre pour s'adresser à son homme.

« Hey love. J'ai pas été trop long ?

— Ça a été t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai bu une bière avec Cy sur la plage. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Taiga le rejoint sur le balcon, pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'assoie sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Ça a été... enfin il m'a engueulé au début forcément mais... Il était à la fois très surpris d'apprendre pour nous deux et en même temps... J'ai eu l'impression que ça lui semblait plutôt logique, au fond. Et j'crois qu'il aimerait que tu l'appelles. J'lui ai bien dit que c'était à cause de moi mais du coup... Il s'inquiétait un peu de pas avoir de tes nouvelles.

— Ok. Je l'appellerai. »

Taiga prend sa main dans la sienne.

« Comment tu te sens toi ? »

Il soupire un peu.

« Épuisé. J'me sens plutôt vidé. Mais... j'suis content d'avoir pu lui parler... Et d'avoir mis les choses au clair. »

Il ajoute avec un sourire :

« Sauf que maintenant j'ai obligation de l'appeler une fois par semaine !

— Hm... C'est bien son genre de se montrer exigeant comme ça. T'inquiète... Au bout de quelques semaines il te lâchera du lest. »

Taiga resserre un peu ses doigts sur les siens.

« Je suis content aussi que tu lui aies dit.

— Ouais... moi aussi... C'était une étape compliquée mais indispensable à passer... Il voulait savoir si on revenait bientôt à Tokyo. J'lui ai dit que moi j'aimerais venir dès que j'ai des congés, mais je sais pas pour toi...

— Ouais je suis ok love. J'ai aussi envie de revoir Tatsuya et Kuroko. »

Le sourire de Taiga est tendre, ses doigts caressent doucement sa main.

« Ok... on fera ça alors. »

Il évite de s'attarder sur la question de savoir s'il rendra visite à ses parents ou non. Il est trop fatigué pour penser à ça. En plus il commence à avoir mal au crâne à cause des bières.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher love... T'as l'air épuisé. »

Il se frotte les yeux, regarde le ciel qui s'obscurcit.

« Ouais... C'est peut-être une bonne idée. »

Il pose un baiser sur la joue de son homme.

« À plus tard, love. »

Puis, il se dirige vers la chambre et laisse la porte entrouverte avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous les draps. Il se roule en boule dans le lit, sa conversation au téléphone revenant tourner dans sa tête. Il est épuisé mais il lui faut un certain temps avant de trouver le sommeil.

**KAGAMI**

Décidément, ils sont loin du super week-end qu'ils ont passé la semaine précédente. Il est presque soulagé que ce week-end se termine. Il sort son téléphone et envoie un message à Kuroko. Il s'excuse de l'avoir tenue dans l'ignorance, et le remercie d'avoir été cool avec Daiki, il conclut son message en promettant de le rappeler rapidement. Puis il ferme la porte fenêtre baisse un peu le volume de la musique pour ne pas gêner son homme et il range et nettoie la cuisine qu'il avait totalement laissé en plan après le repas pour permettre à son homme de passer son appel tranquillement.

Il prend le temps de nettoyer sa combinaison et sa planche de surf. Il prépare une lessive et il se pose enfin un peu dans le canapé pour mater un truc. Il n'est pas fatigué.

Vers 23h30, il fait un tour par la salle de bain et il rejoint silencieusement la chambre. Il se déshabille et ne garde que son caleçon. Il se glisse sous les draps à côté de son homme. Il a vraiment un sentiment mitigé pour cette journée et de ce week-end. Il a l'impression, de ne pas profiter de Daiki, de le sentir toujours un peu distant. Il glisse ses bras autour de lui et embrasse ses cheveux. Il a une sensation de manque désagréable et demain il faut travailler.

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille en sentant son homme se lover contre lui. Il prend sa main dans la sienne et la serre doucement. Ses pensées se mêlent à ses rêves. Il ne dort pas bien depuis tout à l'heure, le week-end a été trop perturbé, trop chargé. La chaleur du corps de Taiga contre le sien apaise le sentiment de confusion qu'il éprouve entre deux réveils, et l'ancre dans une réalité plus solide. Son souffle se fait un peu plus profond alors qu'il cesse de lutter contre les démons invisibles mais bien présents, perchés sur ses épaules et tout autour du lit. Taiga n'a pas le pouvoir de les faire disparaître, mais il a celui d'amoindrir sa peur. Parfois il est comme son garde-fou entre lui et l'obscurité qui bouillonne dans son esprit, qui semble vouloir se nicher dans toutes les parties de son corps. Il l'empêche de sombrer.

Il l'a toujours fait, d'ailleurs, volontairement ou pas. Il a été l'élément perturbateur de sa dépression, est devenu l'horizon vers lequel il se dirigeait, puis son point d'ancrage et sa lumière.

Une part de lui peine encore à croire qu'il soit bien là, qu'ils ont bel et bien franchi ces quelques pas qui les séparaient. Ils ont avancé en terrain miné et ils ont réussi. Il sait que rien ne leur enlèvera ça, jamais. Les perturbations émotionnelles le mettent à vif, le rendant plus sensible, même s'i peine quelques semaines de ça, il aurait choisi un autre terme. Il aurait dit _plus faible_. Mais sa relation avec Taiga est plus complexe que ses propres états d'âme. Taiga, à travers son regard, fait de lui une autre personne que celle qu'il connaît et avec laquelle il s'est accommodé à vivre. Il n'a pas encore saisi toute la portée de ce changement, mais ça importe peu pour l'instant. Tout ce qui importe, c'est la chaleur du corps de son homme contre sa peau, le rayonnement de sa présence qui fait battre son cœur et lui donne envie de vivre encore plein d'autres jours pour continuer à explorer le chemin qu'ils ont défriché ensemble.

**KAGAMI**

Il a visiblement réveillé Daiki. Il espère qu'il ne mettra pas trop de temps à se rendormir, mais puisqu'il est réveillé il se colle plus franchement à son dos et glisse une jambe entre les siennes. Ses lèvres caressent sa nuque et il souffle doucement.

« Bonne nuit Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction en sentant son homme plus proche de lui. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez...

« Taiga... tu peux me serrer fort contre toi ? »

S'il n'était pas à moitié endormi il n'aurait peut-être pas osé formuler cette demande, mais c'est vraiment de ça dont il a envie. Il a besoin de son contact, de ses bras. C'est tout ce qui lui semble important sur l'instant.

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu étonné, mais il rapproche son bassin du sien et vient épouser son corps parfaitement. Ses bras l'entourent et il le serre fermement contre lui, s'exécutant volontiers.

« Ça va love ? »

**AOMINE**

Ça lui fait du bien de sentir les bras de son homme autour de lui. Il se sent plus en sécurité. Une chaleur réconfortante se répand dans sa poitrine.

« Ouais ça va... Je dormais mal... C'est mieux comme ça. »

Taiga presse de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa nuque, le serre tendrement contre lui et respire son odeur.

« Oh... Désolé love... Tu aurais dû m'appeler. »

Il esquisse un sourire.

« Juste parce que je dormais mal ?

— Parce que t'avais besoin de mes bras...

— Ok... j'tâcherai de faire ça la prochaine fois. »

Ça reste quelque chose qu'il a beaucoup de mal à demander, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'accepter l'aide ou la tendresse de qui que ce soit. Ça aussi c'est un truc qu'il a besoin de changer, parce que c'est aussi ce genre de choses qui renforcent son lien avec Taiga. Mais l'heure n'est plus aux remises en question, il y en a eu assez comme ça ce week-end. Il veut juste dormir.

« Thanks love… » murmure-t-il en caressant son avant-bras.

Les lèvres du tigre embrassent son cou, ses cheveux quand sa main caresse son ventre.

« De rien Dai... Bonne nuit. »

Il se détend à son contact et sent de nouveau une léthargie bienvenue l'envahir. Il se laisse aller à son étreinte réconfortante et murmure :

« Bonne nuit Taiga... Je t'aime...

— Je t'aime aussi Dai. »

**KAGAMI**

Il garde son homme contre lui et attend qu'il se rendorme pour s'autoriser à se détendre et le rejoindre dans le sommeil.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello !**

**Et voilà le chapitre du jeudi du mercredi ! Bonne lecture et enjoy :)**

**Stella : Ouaaah j'ai enfin droit à un bisou trop contente ! ! :D Tu attendais des interactions, tu devrais en trouver qui te plaisent dans ce chapitre ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Toute la nuit il reste blotti contre son homme et quand le réveil sonne ils n'ont pratiquement pas bougé. Il éteint rapidement l'alarme en se rappelant que c'est lundi, qu'il faut aller à l'entraînement et qu'ils ont eu un week-end éprouvant. Il ne bouge pas tout de suite. Il n'a pas envie, il veut profiter de son homme encore un peu, pas pressé de se séparer de lui.

**AOMINE**

L'alarme le tire de son sommeil. Il ne se sent pas tout à fait reposé, même s'il a mieux dormi une fois que Taiga est venu se coucher. Cela dit, après toutes ces émotions, il se dit que l'entraînement ne pourra pas lui faire du mal. Il se rappelle aussi qu'ils partent très bientôt pour Boston. Leur premier match à l'extérieur avec les Lakers... Cette perspective fait un peu battre son cœur.

Il se retourne pour enlacer son homme, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau. Il pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur son nez.

« Morning love... »

Taiga lui sourit doucement et revient enrouler ses bras autour de lui, comme s'il n'était pas prêt à le lâcher.

« Bonjour. »

Et à son tour, il vient chercher un baiser, avant de le regarder tendrement puis de demander prudemment.

« Ça va ?

— Ouais... un peu fatigué mais ça va. J'ai envie d'aller à l'entraînement et me défouler. Et toi ?

— Ça va. Comme un lundi après un week-end qui aurait apprécié d'être suivi d'un second week-end moins éprouvant. »

Taiga sourit et ajoute en conclusion.

« Mais ouais... L'entraînement va faire du bien.

— Ouais... C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se détendre au final... C'est pas grave... on se rattrapera le week-end prochain... »

Il caresse la joue de Taiga, son cœur se serrant de bonheur à cette perspective, et il ajoute :

« Quand tu emménageras avec moi...

— Oh! Tu trouves qu'un week-end déménagement c'est de la détente toi ?! »

Taiga rigole et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ouais... J'ai hâte love.

— Bah... Ça nous prendra pas tout le week-end. T'as pas tant d'affaires que ça à déménager. Peut-être que le dimanche... On pourrait aller se balader sur la côte.

— Ok. Et comme on aura de toute façon besoin de la voiture le samedi pour déménager. Autant la garder tout le week-end.

— Ouais... J'ai très envie de jouer ce match à Boston... Mais j'suis quand même impatient d'être au week-end prochain.

— J'suis impatient de jouer ce match et d'être en week-end. »

Taiga l'embrasse et mordille ses lèvres, il le serre contre lui avant de s'éloigner visiblement à contre coeur.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. »

Sans attendre de réponse, son petit ami se lève en s'étirant et semble essayer de se motiver à commencer cette semaine. Il le regarde faire rouler ses muscles, glorieux dans son boxer moulant ses jolies fesses. Puis, il se lève et se niche dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de son torse et posant un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Ok... J'vais t'aider love...

— Hm... Tu voulais pas te reposer encore un peu ? »

La main du tigre se lie à la sienne comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui.

« Nan, ça va... Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire le petit-déjeuner avec toi. »

Il embrasse de nouveau sa nuque, inspirant son odeur sur sa peau encore chaude de sommeil.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas envie que Daiki le lâche alors ça lui va bien. Il a envie de vacances déjà et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il a envie d'avoir du temps avec Daiki, de pouvoir surmonter des choses difficiles et avoir le temps de se retrouver après. Les prochaines vacances c'est quand ? Pas tout de suite. Et Daiki a évoqué la possibilité d'aller au Japon. Ça lui dit bien. Il rêve d'un séjour dans un onsen avec son homme.

Il se retourne entre les bras de son homme pour l'embrasser.

« Ok. Allons y alors. »

Il prend sa main et l'emmène avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine.

**AOMINE**

Il met la machine à café en route et fait chauffer de l'eau. Il a l'impression qu'ils partagent cette cuisine depuis toujours, et c'est étrange de penser que dans une semaine, ce sera officiellement la leur. Mais il aime cette idée. Taiga sort les ingrédients du frigo et il caresse doucement ses fesses.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit en sentant les mains de Daiki sur lui. Il n'est peut-être pas le seul à être en manque. Le cuiseur à riz est programmé. Il n'a plus qu'à préparer des oeufs pour une petite omelette et quelques légumes.

Le brun se colle à lui pendant qu'il cuisine, embrassant tendrement ses épaules et sa nuque, ses mains dérivant sur ses abdos, puis sur son torse.

Il profite de sentir ses mains sur lui, il n'hésite pas à se coller contre son homme tout en préparant le repas. La machine à café fait savoir qu'elle travaille, la bouilloire essaie de rivaliser alors que les légumes reviennent dans la poêle. Il aime les odeurs et les sons qui emplissent la pièce, une routine qui lui semble familière et réconfortante accompagner des caresses et du contact de son homme.

Bientôt la bouilloire et la cafetière se taisent. Il couvre les légumes dans la poêle et le cuiseur à riz bipe.

« Ça va être prêt love. »

**AOMINE**

Il se détache de son homme pour sortir les bols et les mugs, et ils se servent le petit-déjeuner qu'ils vont manger dans le salon. Il ouvre la porte-fenêtre pour profiter de la brise matinale aux effluves d'iode qui effleure sa peau dans un léger frisson. Il aime cette sensation. Il réalise qu'il commence à se sentir vraiment bien dans cet appartement. Ce point d'ancrage qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps... peut-être qu'il l'a enfin trouvé. Et il a le sentiment que cette impression s'affirmera encore quand il vivra ici avec Taiga.

Il retourne près de son homme et commence par prendre sa tasse de café pour humer son arôme chaud, corsé et boisé. Il en prend une ou deux gorgées qui lui éclaircissent les idées, puis pose une main sur la cuisse de Taiga et lui sourit.

« Bon app…

— Merci. Bon appétit à toi aussi. »

Le silence semble de mise ce matin. L'un comme l'autre profitent juste de cette matinée pour se recentrer et se préparer pour la journée. Taiga s'attaque à son repas en attendant que son thé refroidisse.

Ils mangent tranquillement en échangeant quelques mots à propos de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, puis ils débarrassent en vitesse pour aller se laver. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il prend soin lui-même de retirer son boxer à son homme, et l'enlace dès qu'ils sont sous la douche.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à l'étreinte de Daiki et ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des siennes tendrement. Le corps nu de son homme contre le sien ne le laisse pas totalement indifférent. Ses dents croquent un peu sa lèvre et il la suçote doucement.

**AOMINE**

Alors qu'il embrasse son homme, il réalise que ce week-end bien qu'éprouvant a apporté des réponses importantes et une forme de conclusion à certaines choses qu'ils devaient régler. Ils n'en seront que plus libres pour avancer, et ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Alors il profite du moment, écoutant les gouttes d'eau rebondir sur leurs peaux nues, savourant les lèvres tièdes de Taiga sur les siennes. Puis, il se recule un peu et sourit :

« I think I missed you this weekend...

— Oh... Well... I also have this feeling... Pourtant, tu étais avec moi ce week-end... Et particulièrement quand j'avais besoin de toi samedi soir... Mais j'ai cette impression que tu m'as manqué malgré tout... Et j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas été là pour toi alors que peut-être tu avais besoin de moi...

— Non, t'en fais pas... J'étais... préoccupé. Parfois y a rien d'autre à faire que de passer un moment difficile et régler ses problèmes. L'important c'est que ce soit fait, et... je suis soulagé que t'aies réglé tes comptes avec Levi.

— Ok... C'est juste que... Je te sentais distant samedi et un peu je sais pas... À côté de tes pompes... J'croyais que c'était la gueule de bois... J'ai réalisé hier que c'était l'appel à Kuroko qui te préoccupait. Bref j'aurai peut-être agis différemment samedi si j'avais compris ça...

— J'ai pas dit grand-chose non plus... Désolé d'avoir été distant.

— Je comprends t'inquiète. »

Taiga presse ses lèvres sur les siennes et sourit.

« Content que tu aies réglé certaine chose et que tu ailles mieux. Et ouais... J'suis soulagé aussi d'avoir réglé de mon côté les choses avec Levi. »

Il commence à laver son homme en douceur.

« C'est ce que je me disais... C'étaient des trucs importants dont on devait se libérer pour pouvoir avancer tous les deux. J'ai parlé de ma relation avec toi aux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie... Et on a mis un point final à nos histoires précédentes. Alors il reste le problème de mes parents mais ce problème-là il dépasse la question de ma sexualité donc... pour l'instant je m'en préoccupe pas. J'préfère penser qu'on est bien partis tous les deux... et que ça marche bien entre nous. »

Il sourit à ces mots et achève de laver son homme.

« Voilà t'es prêt à aller transpirer pour te préparer à la prochaine douche ! »

— Merci love. »

Taiga l'embrasse doucement.

« Ouais on est bien parti tous les deux... Je t'aime Dai. »

Puis, son petit ami s'écarte pour le laisser se laver et sort pour se sécher et s'habiller.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki a raison, ils profiteront le week-end prochain. Mais cette impression que son homme lui a manqué ne le lâche pas. Il a hâte d'aller bosser pour ne plus y penser, se remettre les idées en place et mettre définitivement ce week-end derrière eux.

Avant de partir de l'appartement en attendant que son homme soit prêt, il envoie un message à son père pour l'informer qu'il emprunte sa voiture pour le week-end.

« Ready love ? »

Le brun s'approche, son sac de sport sur l'épaule.

« Yes, ready ! » confirme-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis, il s'écarte et brandit triomphant un trousseau de clefs :

« J'ai retrouvé le double ! Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il était dans la salle de bain...

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi... C'est tout à fait logique. Tu l'auras posé là en vidant tes poches avant de mettre des fringues à laver. Bonne nouvelle ça veut dire que tu laves ton linge ! »

Il rigole.

« Ouais, ça m'arrive. Paraît que c'est pas très socialement acceptable de porter des fringues sales, alors je me plie à la convention ! »

Il sourit et met le double dans la main de Taiga.

« Tes clefs, maintenant ! »

C'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'en avait pas parlé et pas projeté son emménagement pour le week-end prochain. Pourtant quand Daiki lui donne ce jeu de clés, son estomac le chatouille un peu et une bulle de chaleur explose dans sa poitrine. Il se sent stupidement ému et reste un peu figé. Sa gorge est nouée. Il referme doucement sa main sur les clés et sourit à son homme.

« Merci... »

Il serre le trousseau dans sa main et vient l'enlacer. Il l'embrasse avec fougue et toute l'émotion qui le submerge.

« Je t'aime Daiki... merci... »

Il se sent au comble du bonheur mais il a encore moins envie d'aller travailler et plutôt envie d'aimer son homme tout de suite et maintenant.

Le brun rit un peu, caressant son dos avec tendresse et resserrant son étreinte.

« Bah me remercie pas c'était une décision commune il me semble ! Je t'aime aussi. »

Puis, il pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, love... Sinon on va se mettre en retard.

— Ouais... »

Mais il traîne encore un peu avant de se décider à le lâcher. Il glisse les clés de Daiki, non, de son nouvel appartement dans son sac et suit son homme pour sortir.

**AOMINE**

Ils se rendent au gymnase comme tous les jours, oùl'ambiance est de nouveau fébrile à la perspective de la rencontre imminente avec les Celtics. Tout le monde a l'air bien remis de la grosse soirée du vendredi. En entrant dans le vestiaire il se remémore ses frasques ce jour là et sent le feu lui monter au visage, mais soit personne ne s'en souvient, soit tout le monde s'en fiche. Il opterait d'ailleurs plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse, vu que tous ses coéquipiers n'ont pas descendu autant de whisky que lui !

« Et au fait, vous le connaissez le petit nouveau des Celtics ? Demande Lewis. Parce que j'imagine que le basket au Japon ça doit être un petit monde...

— Tu m'étonnes que je le connais, réplique-t-il avec enthousiasme. C'était le capitaine de mon équipe au lycée ! On s'entendait comme chien et chat d'ailleurs... Mais j'ai trop hâte de jouer contre lui !

— Ah ouais ? Sérieux ? Et alors faut qu'on se méfie de lui ? Points forts ? Points faibles ?

— D'après mes souvenirs... Ouais vaut mieux s'en méfier. Un gars plutôt polyvalent, rapide, bonne intelligence de jeu, mais... ridiculement facile à énerver et à provoquer ! J'espère qu'il a pas changé sur ce point ! »

En omettant bien sûr de dire qu'il lui fournissait aussi de sérieux motifs quotidiens pour s'énerver.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'abstient de tout commentaire, mais il n'en pense pas moins. Jake surprend son léger sourire.

« Un truc à ajouter Taiga ?

— Ah non rien. Je l'ai affronté une ou deux fois, mais Dai le connaît mieux que moi ! »

Il se change tranquillement en écoutant les autres spéculer. Demain matin ils partent pour Boston et c'est un peu l'effervescence. C'est leur premier match à l'extérieur de la saison et ça a toujours un petit côté fête. Il y a ceux qui ont des enfants en bas âge pour lesquels c'est toujours compliqué de s'absenter même une nuit. Il y a ceux qui au contraire sont plutôt contents de pouvoir échapper aux obligations familiales une soirée et prévoient déjà d'en profiter. De son côté, pour la première fois il se surprend à se demander ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant à voir à Boston pour profiter avec son homme. Mais peut-être que Daiki voudra passer la soirée avec son ancien capitaine.

**AOMINE**

Il a bien noté ce léger sourire de Taiga du genre 'je connais la vérité, mais je dirais rien', et ça le vexe presque autant que ça lui donne envie de rire. Il a déjà la tête dans le match du lendemain, et prend plaisir à participer aux discussions et aux hypothèses sur le déroulement de l'affrontement.

Puis, il est temps pour tout le monde de passer aux choses sérieuses. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est basé sur le brief que le coach et Jake leur font sur l'équipe à laquelle ils vont s'opposer. Le coach passe plus de temps avec certains joueurs pour travailler sur leurs points faibles, avec d'autres pour les pousser à perfectionner leurs points forts, et il finissent sur un mini-match qu'il a quasiment l'impression de survoler. À croire que la perspective d'affronter son ancien coéquipier le motive tout particulièrement !

**KAGAMI**

Pour cette fin d'entraînement et comme tout le reste de la journée, l'accent est vraiment mis pour eux sur l'exercice de leur binôme. Il adore jouer avec son homme, mais le one-on-one lui manque un peu. Il ne retrouve pas d'opposants qui lui offrent le même piquant que Daiki. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a l'impression que le combat est trop facile ? Dans tous les cas, il se promet de défier son homme prochainement, pour l'affronter une nouvelle fois.

Sans surprise ils finissent le mini-match gagnants.

Ils rejoignent les vestiaires et même si ça lui a semblé trop facile, l'entraînement global était suffisamment intensif aujourd'hui pour qu'il ressente cette satisfaction d'avoir épuisé son corps et de s'être libéré l'esprit. Sous la douche, il laisse l'eau évacuer les tensions de son corps et ramener son esprit à la réalité de cette journée. Le réveil frustrant du matin et cette sensation que son homme lui manque, l'échange de clés et ce bonheur qui l'a submergé, cet entraînement dans lequel il s'est jeté à fond en prévision du match du lendemain et pour évacuer la tension du réveil et le trop plein émotionnel. Il s'étire sous la douche et commence à se laver. Et il réfléchit à la soirée, ils doivent préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Il faut qu'il passe chez lui pour arroser ses plantes et prendre ses affaires avant d'aller chez Daiki pour qu'il fasse son sac. Ou ils vont d'abord chez Daiki et passe la nuit chez lui ? Peu importe mais il faudra qu'il passe quelques soirs chez lui pour emballer ses affaires pour le samedi. Il avait aussi envisagé d'aller dans cette boutique ce soir, ça lui semble compromis, il a envie de profiter de Daiki.

Tout les hypothèses tournent dans sa tête alors qu'il se lave et quand il sort de la douche sa conclusion est qu'il doit en parler à Daiki. Il rejoint le vestiaire, serviette autour des hanches en discutant avec un coéquipier et se sèche avant de se rhabiller.

**AOMINE**

Quand il se rhabille et qu'il attrape son portable, il trouve un message de Wakamatsu : "Yo. Momoi m'a donné ton tel. Alors comme ça on se la coule douce à L.A. avec Kagami ? Je me doutais bien que la vie à Chicago c'était pas assez branché farniente pour toi. Si j'te vois encore plus bronzé qu'avant je sais que j'aurai raison. Bref. See you tomorrow. Wakamatsu." Il ricane un peu, et puis, pris d'un doute, cherche Taiga du regard.

« J'suis plus bronzé qu'avant d'après toi ?! »

Taiga le regarde sans comprendre, mais sa question sortie de nulle part le fait rire.

« Of course... Une heure au soleil te suffit pour bronzer ! Le soleil californien te va bien au teint ! »

**AOMINE**

Il fait la moue. Le voilà donc bon pour un foutage de gueule en règle. Il préfère prendre de l'avance, du coup. Il fronce les sourcils et tape un message sur son portable avec détermination : "C'est toujours plus joli à voir qu'un cachet d'aspirine dans ton genre. Et au fait... Je sais que c'est pas agréable de perdre à domicile mais c'est quand même ce qui va t'arriver demain. Tu vas dérouiller. Ça va être marrant. See you tomorrow !"

Et il ricane encore en envoyant son message.

Taiga semble remarquer son manège et enfile son t-shirt avant de lui demander.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il brandit son portable d'un air rancunier.

« Parce que Wakamatsu croit que je 'me la coule douce' à L.A., mon bronzage étant censé en apporter la preuve.

— Il est juste jaloux ! C'est sûr que c'est pas à Boston qu'il va bronzer ! C'est encore pire que New York là-bas !

— Ouais tu m'étonnes. Tu vois que y a pas que moi ! C'est lui qui a commencé cette fois ! Mais bon c'est pas grave. Quand il s'énerve je jurerais pouvoir voir de la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles. C'est vraiment marrant.

— La preuve que tu t'amuses depuis toujours à jouer avec ses nerfs !

— Mais c'est parce qu'il le mérite, il est borné comme un âne ! Pff ! »

Il range son portable en marmonnant et prend son sac.

« On y va ? »

Jake lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je plains cet homme. J'espère que je n'aurai pas le droit à ton sale caractère. N'oublie pas que je détiens le pouvoir te faire entrer sur le ring ou non ! »

Taiga rit sous cape et prend son sac à son tour en se rapprochant de Daiki, signifiant qu'il est prêt à partir lui aussi.

« Ouais mais toi j'suis sûr que t'es moins marrant à énerver. C'est pour ça pour l'instant j'me tiens tranquille. Pour l'instant ! Bon allez, à demain les gars ! »

Ils s'éloignent et il continue à marmonner.

« Plaindre Waka ! C'est moi qu'il faut plaindre ! J'ai eu droit à Imayoshi, déjà niveau sale caractère ça se posait là, et après, Wakamatsu ! Le gars il a jamais entendu parler du concept de patience ! »

Bien sûr il est mal placé pour parler, mais enfin, la mauvaise foi, c'est un mode de vie. Un art qui se perfectionne, même !

**KAGAMI**

Il salue les autres et rit de la mauvaise foi de son homme en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Pauvre de toi... Je vais te consoler si tu veux. »

Il claque un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir du gymnase.

« Comment on s'organise ce soir ? Il faut qu'on fasse chacun nos valises et passer quelques soirs chez moi pour emballer mes affaires pour samedi...

— T'as assez d'affaires chez moi pour le voyage ? Parce que sinon j'pense qu'on ferait mieux d'emballer tes affaires un autre soir... La veille d'un match, vaut mieux se concentrer sur la détente, tu crois pas ?

— Ouais. Mais faut quand même que je passe chez moi... Parce que les plantes vont tirer la tronche...

— Oh, ok. Pas de soucis. On peut rester chez toi aussi, moi j'ai assez d'affaires chez toi pour demain. Et tu voulais pas passer... à cette fameuse boutique aujourd'hui aussi ?

— Ok. Bon chez moi ce soir alors. Histoire de rafraîchir les plantes. Et les cartons ouais je verrai ça un autre jour. »

Il sourit à son homme.

« Comme tu veux pour la boutique... Si on passe pas chez toi on a peut-être le temps. Mais y'a pas d'urgence. J'ai aussi envie de rentrer et de me poser.

— Ok. On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller plus tard alors. Rentrons nous reposer. »

Le brun lui sourit et ils s'engouffrent dans le taxi qui passe les prendre. Sur le trajet, ils discutent du match du lendemain et ils sont rapidement arrivés au pied de son immeuble. Daiki contemple le bâtiment d'un œil critique et le regarde, dans l'expectative :

« T'es sûr de toi, alors ? T'es sûr que ton appart te manquera pas ? »

Il suit le regard de son homme et observe aussi le bâtiment. Il sourit et reporte son attention sur Daiki.

« J'suis sûr de moi. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y sentir chez moi et de m'attacher à ce lieu. Je veux vivre avec toi Dai... »

Il lui tend la main en souriant.

**AOMINE**

Ces mots sonnent bien à son oreille. Un peu ému, il saisit la main que lui tend Taiga.

« Ok. Alors on va vivre ensemble. »

Il sourit et ils rentrent dans l'immeuble. Il a toujours le cœur qui bat un peu fort en pensant à l'emménagement prochain de Taiga, mais c'est un stress positif. Il a peine à concevoir qu'ils se lancent dans cette aventure-là, et en même temps, ça lui semble logique. Il ne doute pas de leur décision. Ils s'entendent bien, mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et puis, il aime partager son quotidien avec Taiga. Revenir en arrière et retrouver sa solitude, au final, lui semble plus inconcevable encore. Il sait au fond de lui que son avenir est avec lui.

« Bien-sûr qu'on va vivre ensemble. »

Taiga sourit en l'entraînant jusqu'à l'ascenseur après avoir relevé le courrier et lui adresse un clin d'oeil.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Ce sera bien. »

Il se niche contre Taiga quand les portes de l'ascenseur se referment.

« Ouais, t'as raison. J'ai hâte.

— Moi aussi love. »

Son petit ami pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et ils profitent de ce câlin jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête à leur étage. Ils sortent de la cabine et Taiga les clés déjà en main va ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

Content d'être rentré, il laisse tomber son sac dans le vestibule, enlève ses chaussures et se dirige immédiatement vers le frigo pour en sortir des bières : l'apéro c'est sacré !

**KAGAMI**

Il le suit mais pour remplir un pichet d'eau et porter assistance à ces demoiselles en détresse, pauvres plantes abandonnées. Particulièrement celles sur la terrasse ont un peu soufferts mais elles devraient survivre.

Il termine à peine de les arroser que son téléphone sonne. Il remercie son homme pour la bière et s'installe sur le balcon avec lui en décrochant son téléphone.

« Salut papa.

— Je te dérange pas ?

— Non. On vient de rentrer. Dis moi.

— Je voulais juste te dire que c'est OK pour la voiture ce week-end. Tu veux passer quand récupérer les clés ?

— Hm... Demain on est à Boston... Je sais pas. Mercredi ou jeudi ?

— Comme tu veux fils. Je suis pas là mercredi mais tu passes quand tu veux.

— Ben tu sais quoi ? J'ai mieux. Tu viens manger chez moi avec nous jeudi soir et tu nous aidera à remplir les cartons.

— Les cartons ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il pend la main de son homme dans la sienne et lui sourit.

« J'emménage avec Daiki. Et je vais mettre mon appartement en location.

— Ah d'accord ! La voiture c'est pour ça ?

— Oui.

— Alors OK. On fait comme ça. Et j'emmène une bouteille.

— Merci papa.

— À jeudi. Bonne soirée à vous deux. Et bon courage contre Boston.

— Yes. T'inquiète on va assurer.

— Ils ont recruté un joueur japonais aussi.

— Ouais. C'est l'ancien capitaine de Dai. Il se fait une joie de pouvoir l'affronter.

— Ah je vois ! Ça promet un match épique encore j'ai hâte de voir ça. Donnez nous du spectacle.

— Pas de soucis ! On fera ça.

— Bonne soirée.

— Bonne soirée. À jeudi. »

Il raccroche et sourit à son homme.

« C'est réglé pour la voiture. »

**AOMINE**

Il est surpris du naturel avec lequel le père de Taiga semble avoir pris la nouvelle de son emménagement. Il aurait pu se montrer méfiant et trouver que c'était trop rapide...

« Ton père a l'air plutôt serein à l'idée qu'on s'installe ensemble, constate-t-il après une gorgée de bière.

— J'crois qu'il a compris que j'étais accro. »

Taiga sourit en caressant sa main et boit un peu de sa bière aussi.

« Pour plein de raisons mon père ne jugera pas nos choix... Parce qu'il a lui aussi fait ses choix quand il était jeune et incompris de ses parents... Parce que je suis un accident de parcours qui est arrivé beaucoup trop tôt dans la vie de mes parents... Mais je crois vraiment qu'il a compris que tu étais important pour moi... Et il est le premier à dire que ça date pas d'hier. »

Il hoche la tête. Il aimerait une telle tolérance de la part de ses propres parents, mais il repousse la pensée. Ce qu'il préfère retenir, c'est que les sentiments de Taiga sont assez visibles aux yeux de son père pour que celui-ci accepte complètement sa présence dans sa vie, et l'accepte, lui, sans se poser de question. Ça le fait sourire, c'est vraiment un sentiment agréable.

« Je suis content qu'il approuve. »

Il pense à un autre truc et soudain prend un air horrifié.

« Oh merde, j'ai zappé de le dire à Satsu et Ryota... et je l'ai dit à Tetsu ! S'ils apprennent que Tetsu l'a su avant eux ils vont trop me faire la gueule ! »

Ça fait rire son homme qui donne un léger coup dans sa jambe.

« Bah vas y appelle-les !

— Ok, je vais envoyer un message à Satsu pour voir si on peut s'appeler à sa pause de midi. Mais j'vais appeler Ryota maintenant, y a toutes les chances que je le tire du lit cet espèce de glandeur. »

Sur ces mots il s'exécute, sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de réveiller son ami.

**KISE**

Il y a un truc qui le dérange. C'est chaud et... lumineux ? Ah oui, le soleil. Il entrouvre les yeux et juste à ce moment-là son portable se met à brailler ! Il gémit d'insatisfaction, il n'a pas du tout assez dormi ! Il repousse d'un coup de pied les couvertures encombrantes et regarde qui a l'idée très impolie de l'appeler avant midi. Mais quand il voit que c'est Daiki, il décroche aussitôt.

« Salut !

— J'te réveille, je parie !

— Ouais... mais c'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Attends, attends, j'te mets sur haut-parleur pour que Taiga profite de ta magnifique voix du matin.

— Oh, Kagamicchi est là ?! Salut Kagamicchi ! Comment va la vie ? J't'ai pas parlé depuis une éternitéééé... »

Taiga rigole.

« Salut Kise. C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas parlé depuis super longtemps. T'as presque une voix sexy au réveil dis donc... Et c'est quoi alors si c'est pas ce que Dai croit ? »

Il se redresse dans son lit et sort de sa chambre pour aller se faire son café.

« Salut m'an... Non c'était pas pour toi Kagamicchi... Qu'est-ce qu'on disait... Hm... ah oui ! Bah je bosse figurez-vous ! De nuit ! Alors j'ai le droit de dormir le matin ! Pas vrai maman ?

— Oui chéri, tu as le droit. Qui c'est au téléphone ?

— Daiki et Kagami.

— Oh ! Embrasse Daiki ! Et bonjour à Kagami-kun !

— Ils t'ont entendu j'crois ! »

Il se sert son café et file de nouveau dans sa chambre.

« Hm... excusez pour l'interruption. J'disais donc... Je bosse de nuit dans un bar...

— Je parie que t'as pris ce boulot pour pécho, assène Daiki, impitoyable.

— Hey ! Même pas vrai ! Dis-lui, toi, Kagamicchi ! T'as toujours été beaucoup plus gentil que lui !

— Non évidemment que c'est pas pour pécho. C'est pour venir nous voir hein ?! Et tu fais quoi ? La plonge ? », répond Taiga avec un sourire.

Il fait un grand geste d'assentiment même s'il n'y a personne pour le voir.

« Exactement ! C'est pour aller vous voir ! En voilà un qui comprend au moins... Et nan j'fais pas la plonge, j'fais les cocktails... J'ai déjà un peu d'expérience là-dedans.

— Mais t'as pécho quand même, insiste Daiki.

— Ouais... peut-être une fois... ou deux... Mais je reste sage, j'me prépare pour les Américaines !

— C'est tellement classe ! se marre gentiment Taiga, Tu travailles souvent dans des bars ?

— Ouais c'est plutôt facile et ça fait rencontrer du monde, et c'est un secteur qui embauche assez souvent. Ça fait l'affaire pour l'instant... J'sais pas si j'voudrais faire carrière là-dedans, mais bon... J'espère que la Californie m'inspirera pour mon avenir !

— Ah ouais j'y crois à fond », commente Daiki.

Il marque une pause, hésitant.

« C'était un sarcasme, là, pas vrai ?

— Ryota, on se connaît depuis qu'on a treize ans, et tu sais toujours pas repérer mes sarcasmes ?!

— Mais t'es trop sérieux en les disant ! Et puis je sais pas pourquoi j'm'attends toujours à ce que tu sois gentil… » ajoute-t-il d'un ton peiné, ce qui fait juste marrer son ingrat d'ami.

Mais au son étouffé que fait Daiki, il y'a fort à parier que Taiga prend un peu sa défense et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle.

« Merci Kagamicchi ! Toi t'es vraiment gentil ! J'suis content de vous avoir tous les deux au téléphone ! Hihi... J'm'y fais pas encore que vous êtes en couple ! Au fait, vous appeliez pourquoi ? »

**AOMINE**

Il écarte la main qui le bâillonne en riant, et reprend de la bière. Ce n'est pas de sa faute aussi si c'est irrésistible de se moquer de Ryota ! À la question du blond, il hésite un peu et regarde Taiga.

« Ben en fait... J'me suis dit que tu voudrais savoir que Taiga et moi on emménage ensemble ce week-end...

— 'Taiga' t'as une façon de prononcer ce j'en serais presque jaloux ! C'est tout plein de tendresse et de... Ouais attends... T'as dis quoi ?! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. La capacité d'attention de Ryota est de trois secondes chrono et il faut souvent lui répéter les choses plusieurs fois pour que ça rentre dans son petit crâne de blondinet.

« J'ai dit que Taiga et moi on emménageait ensemble ! Il vient habiter chez moi...

— Ouah ! Alors ça ... Si j'm'attendais... Mais... D-déjà ?

— Ben ouais pourquoi, tu crois qu'on va se bouffer le nez ? On a pas mal changé depuis l'époque du lycée... Et puis juste... Ça semble la bonne chose à faire. On passe déjà tout notre temps ensemble de toute façon.

— Non évidemment j'disais pas ça pour ça... C'est juste... Ça va rarement aussi vite. Même Momoi elle est restée avec l'autre là... J'sais plus presque un an... C'était un con... N'empêche elle s'est jamais installée avec lui !

— Ouais c'est p'tet ça le truc... C'était un con. Et comme Daiki est pas un con j'ai pas de problème à m'installer avec lui.

— Pas un con ? T'es sûr de toi Kagamicchi ?

— Ouais J'suis sûr ! »

Kise rigole.

« Nan mais c'est cool si c'est ce qui vous convient. Du coup... Si je viens... J'vais pouvoir vous surprendre à faire des bisous et des câlins !

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu fais encore une fixette là-dessus ?! l'engueule-t-il avec véhémence. J'vais te faire dormir à l'hôtel si tu continues !

— Je veux juste une preuve ! Sinon je pourrai jamais croire ce que tu me dis !

— Une preuve ?! Mais quel genre de preuve tu veux ?!

— Je veux que tu embrasses Kagamicchi devant moi ! »

Taiga rigole.

« J'ai mon mot à dire Kise ?

— Euh... J'avais un peu oublié que t'écoutais... Non mais... Moi j'ai envie de vous voir en mode lovey-dovey !

— Et sinon... Tu veux pas croire qu'on est ensemble ?

— Rahh mais si j'vous crois ! Mais j'ai juste envie de le voir.

— Hm... J'suis sûr que y a un hôtel sympa pas loin de chez moi...

— T'inquiète Kise mon appart est meublé et très confortable et vous y serez très bien Momoi et toi pendant qu'on se fera plein de câlin d'amoureux Dai et moi quand on sera tranquille chez... »

Taiga a un seconde d'hésitation et regarde son homme avant de conclure « Nous. »

Il sourit à son homme, il aime définitivement la consonance de ces mots. Il prend sa main dans la sienne, bien content que Ryota ne soit pas là pour commenter ce geste. Cela dit, malgré la bonne volonté de son homme pour stopper la curiosité maladive du blond, il sait qu'il pourrait bien le prendre en pitié et utiliser sa botte secrète : le faire boire. Impossible qu'il résiste à l'impulsion de le câliner après ça. Et puis, après réflexion, il se dit qu'il se débrouillera très bien tout seul pour se murger.

_I'm so fucked..._

Mais hors de question qu'il se laisse abattre ! Tant qu'il lui reste du répondant, la guerre n'est pas perdue !

« Ouais, Taiga a raison. Si tu veux du 'lovey-dovey' – et puis en plus c'est quoi cette expression ? – t'as qu'à continuer à piquer les yaoi de Satsu.

— Rahh... T'es tellement pas gentil ! Pfff ! Donc ce week-end t'emménage Taiga ?

— Exact. Samedi.

— Trop cool... Moi aussi j'veux une chérie pour vivre avec elle ! Bon sinon vous êtes prêts pour le match de demain ? J'ai entendu dire que Wakamatsu avait intégré les Celtics. C'est vrai?

— Ouais ! Cet espèce de baka a déjà déclenché la guerre par SMS ! J'ai tellement hâte de l'affronter sur le parquet ! Et oh, à propos de vivre avec une chérie. Dis pas des horreurs pareilles. Qu'est-ce que dirait ta maman si elle apprenait que son fistounet chéri voulait quitter le nid ?!

— Fistounet? Oh ça me fait penser à la vidéo que j'ai maté hier y'avait un fist... Euh... Kagamicchi écoute toujours ?

— Je suis toujours là.

— Hum... Donc ma mère oui bah... Elle s'en remettra hein ?! Comme vos parents ! »

Il échange un regard exaspéré avec Taiga, roulant des yeux comme pour dire "Tu vois quel genre de boulet j'me trimballe depuis toutes ces années ?!". Mais cela dit, il tique quand même à la dernière phrase.

« Mes parents s'en remettront le jour où je rentrerai au Japon pour me trouver un vrai travail et me caser avec une nana. Comme ça va pas arriver... enfin, bref. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a pitié de Kise et s'abstient de lui faire remarquer que son père l'a lâchement abandonné seul dans un pays qui lui était quasiment inconnu à l'âge de 16 ans. C'est plutôt lui qui a encore du mal à s'en remettre pour être honnête.

Il entend Kise balbutier au téléphone, réalisant sa boulette. Il embrasse le cou de Daiki.

« Kise je te laisse en tête à tête avec Daiki. Comme ça tu pourras lui parler de la super vidéo que tu as regardé hier. »

Il rigole et se lève et chuchote à son homme.

« Je vais nous préparer à manger. »

Il pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se relève.

**AOMINE**

Un « Ok love, à tout de suite » lui échappe avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le ravaler. Plus qu'à espérer que Ryota soit trop nul en anglais pour saisir le surnom.

« Attend... Tu peux répéter ça Daikichi ?!

— Nan ! Soit t'as pas entendu, ce qui m'arrange, soit t'as entendu et j'ai pas besoin de te répéter ! Bon alors... une vidéo avec un fist, hein ?

— Ouais j'ai entendu ! Hehe j'ai hâte de raconter ça à Satsuki ! Ouais c'était dingue ! J'suis tombé dessus en cherchant un petit porn sur l'un des sites que tu m'as conseillé... Bah merde! C'est impressionnant !

— Ouais, c'est un peu le principe du fist... Jamais essayé et même si j'pense que j'ai pas vraiment froid aux yeux... j'suis toujours pas tenté !

— Erk... Tu m'étonnes... Mais tu tenterais dans quel sens du coup ? Parce que là... C'était avec une nana hein ?

— On s'en fout que ce soit une nana ou pas ! Dans les deux sens c'est super hardcore ! Donc non merci !

— Ouais c'est clair que pour être hardcore... Vraiment hardcore ! Hey... Kagamicchi est vraiment plus là hein ?

— Ouais il est en train de faire la cuisine et j'ai coupé le haut-parleur. T'as une question embarrassante à poser, c'est ça ?

— Ouais... Non... Enfin p'tet j'sais pas trop... On a toujours parlé cul et meuf crûment toi et moi... Mais en fait j'me dis que ça doit pas vraiment t'intéresser finalement… »

Il réfléchit à cette question, finalement la réponse n'est pas si évidente qu'elle peut sembler au premier abord.

« Ça m'intéresse de... »

Il rit un peu avant de dire le reste de sa phrase.

« Ça m'intéresse de parler de cul avec toi... Alors ouais y a des trucs qui sont pas... spécialement stimulants pour moi, on va dire. Et c'est vrai qu'au final... Toutes nos conversations étaient biaisées. Je sais que ça paraît merdique de dire ça après coup... mais j'ai pas été volontairement hypocrite... Enfin... j'essayais de m'y intéresser, quoi. J'me disais que je finirais par avoir le déclic, tu vois...

— Oh ! Non non... J'disais pas ça pour dire que tu étais hypocrite... J'pensais que tu le faisais pour me faire plaisir quoi et ouais pour... faire comme tout le monde. Mais j'me dis maintenant c'est enfin... T'es plus obligé.

— Ouais, je sais... »

Il soupire légèrement, reprend de la bière en essayant de trouver ses mots.

« J'me sens pas obligé... J'me sens _plus_ obligé... Mais ça... enfin... ça fait partie de nous, quoi. Nous raconter nos histoires de cul. Ça a toujours été comme ça. J'ai pas spécialement envie que ça change... On peut juste le faire de manière plus honnête, quoi.

— Hm... Vraiment ? ça te dérange pas que j'te parle des nanas que j'ai pécho ? Et... Moi j'suis très curieux sur le sexe gay... alors... euh si tu veux m'en parler ça m'ferait super plaisir !

— Nan ça me dérange pas que tu m'parles de tes nanas. Et... j'peux probablement satisfaire ta curiosité insatiable sur deux-trois trucs.

— Ok ! Alors faut absolument que j'te raconte ! Ouais... J'ai un peu pécho quand même au bar... Bon j't'ai dit... Deux trois frois... En vrai j'ai pécho que deux meufs... Mais... En une seule fois ! ! ! C'était trop trop dingue !

— Sérieux ?! Wah j'ai toujours du mal à imaginer les plans à trois... j'me dis toujours que y a quelqu'un qui doit se sentir délaissé !

— Ah bah j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça ! Et à vrai dire elles m'ont pas laissé le choix... Et je vais te dire je me suis pas du tout senti délaissé... Elles ont tout géré ! Bon... Et j'avoue... Même quand elles m'ont fait du show... Wow... C'était super sexy !

— Eh bah t'es un sacré chanceux ! J'me doute que t'as du succès mais ça doit pas être tous les jours que t'as ce genre de plan !

— Nan j'pense que c'est l'unique expérience que j'aurai comme celle-là ! Mais franchement c'était top... mais j'crois que j'pourrais pas faire ça avec une fille que je kiffe vraiment tu vois ? En fait là les deux nanas elles étaient en couple et c'était leur truc tu vois... Moi j'pourrais pas... Tu pourrais partager Kagamicchi toi ?

— J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé à vrai dire... J'imagine que non... Mais avant lui j'ai jamais été... enfin j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment me poser la question, en fait. Donc j'ai pas vraiment d'opinion là-dessus.

— Hm... Bah si tu veux j'tente d'embrasser Kagamicchi la prochaine fois et tu vois si ça t'excite ou si t'as envie de me foutre une tarte ! »

Ryota rigole de sa blague.

« Ha-ha. Si tu fais ça j'te casse la gueule direct ça j'en suis sûr !

— Bon ben tu vois ! Tu voudrais pas le partager ton mec ! T'as ta réponse ! Bon dis-moi... Niveau sexe... ça se passe comment avec Kagamicchi ?

— Hm... ça se passe très bien... Et certainement mieux qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer pour un mec refoulé de mon genre... » Il hausse les épaules au téléphone. « Il me rend les choses faciles.

— Il te rend les choses faciles ? Comment ça ?

— Je sais pas c'est juste... ça paraît naturel avec lui. Il s'est beaucoup plus inquiété de la question du sexe que moi...

— Alors... Tu t'épanouis quoi... C'est cool à entendre Daiki...

— Ouais... Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas ! Parfois quand j'vois le bonheur que j'ai maintenant et ce que y avait avant... C'est juste terrifiant. Mais j'me suis juré de prendre des risques. Alors c'est ce que je fais !

— Bah... Tu sais c'est p'tet con... Mais j'trouve que ça s'entend dans ta voix. Que tu es heureux... J'dirais plus détendu. Et sur le terrain aussi... ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu aussi terrifiant sur un terrain... Je sais que tu étais blessé mais c'est ce qu'on disait avec Satsuki... ça va au-delà de la blessure. T'as changé Daikicchi.

— Ouais... peut-être. »

Il l'admet avec réticence, parce que toute forme de changement implique pour lui aussi un changement d'horizon d'attentes chez ses proches... Qui vont se mettre à penser qu'il est devenu ce qu'il n'est pas.

« Mais j'ai pas changé tant que ça... J'me permets juste plus de trucs... Alors sans doute ouais j'ai l'air plus épanoui et je le suis... Mais j'suis toujours moi.

— Ouais j'ai remarqué t'es toujours aussi méchant avec moi ! Daikicchi... T'es toujours toi... Mais je dis pas que tu as changé radicalement... Juste que tu sembles plus libre peut-être.

— Ouais, c'est probable. Après tout... Retrouver Taiga ça a juste tout changé. Et d'ailleurs... j'en ai parlé à Tetsu aussi. Et c'est plus un secret. J'vais pas appeler tout le monde pour raconter ma vie, mais... T'as plus besoin de surveiller ce que tu vas dire.

— Ah ! ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Parce que c'est super dur de cacher des trucs à Kurokocchi et Akashicchi !

— Ouais... Désolé pour ça... C'est vrai qu'avec leurs capacités extralucides ça finit par être flippant ! Mais maintenant on s'en fout... Même nos coéquipiers sont au courant, alors...

— Oh c'est vrai ?! Ils ont réagis comment ?

— Ben... Avec beaucoup de naturel, en fait. Comme si on avait dit qu'on était végétarien, tu vois. »

Kise soupire de soulagement.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! C'est génial même ! Alors... Vous avez pas besoin de vous cacher ?

— Nan... Jake... notre capitaine... il est du genre papa-poule, tu vois. Il surveille nos arrières. Et les autres s'en foutent pas mal. En fait ils trouvent que c'est plus logique comme ça, parce qu'avant ils pigeaient pas trop notre relation, ils avaient l'impression qu'on était à la fois super proches et super distants. Et puis j'me dis que... Les gars de l'équipe sont pas tous nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire. Et la plupart sont Noirs. Quand t'es Noir aux USA et que tu viens d'un milieu défavorisé... disons que la vie est rarement un long fleuve tranquille. C'est ça l'esprit de l'équipe aussi. De rester soudés et veiller les uns sur les autres.

— C'est top. Il a l'air super cool votre capitaine ! Ça doit te changer !

— Ouais... Tu m'étonnes. On peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai déjà connu ce genre d'ambiance ! C'est pour ça, j'essaie de faire du bon boulot parce que j'aimerais bien rester ! »

Il rigole un peu, ça fait bizarre de dire ça, d'avoir ce genre de certitudes, lui qui était venu aux USA avec tant de scepticisme.

« Ah je le savais tu vas jamais rentrer tu m'abandonnes ! »

Kise rigole.

« Nan en vrai c'est cool ! J'suis sûr que tu peux faire des grandes choses en NBA ! Et Kagamicchi aussi ! Vous le méritez en plus !

— Ouais, surtout que faut bien avouer que Jake a eu du flair en voulant nous recruter dans la même équipe, le fait est qu'on fonctionne bien en duo sur un terrain. Il fait encore monter mes stats niveau paniers marqués ! Et j'pense que j'fais monter les siennes aussi.

— C'est vrai ça. J'ai pas regardé mais clairement en deux matchs vous avez carrément assuré ! Ah... Y'a ma mère qui m'appelle... J'avais promis de manger avec elle. Va falloir que je te laisse. Merci pour ton appel ça m'a fait super plaisir !

— De rien. Ok va manger avec ta maman ! Bon bah j'espère qu'on se voit bientôt alors ! Bisous Ryota.

— Oui ! J'travaille dur pour ! À plus ! Bisous à vous deux ! »

Kise éloigne son téléphone et il peut l'entendre.

« C'est bon maman ! J'arrive ! »

Ça le fait marrer, Ryota peut dire ce qu'il veut, en vrai il adore vivre avec sa mère et il n'est pas réellement persuadé qu'il soit prêt à quitter le nid. Pas sûr non plus qu'il trouve de sitôt une fille avec qui il ait envie de se poser, vu comme il aime papillonner.

« Allez, tchô ! »

Il raccroche et prend sa bière pour rejoindre Taiga en cuisine, et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Désolé, avec Ryota ça prend toujours trois plombes.

— T'inquiète. Y'a pas de soucis. Il avait l'air en forme en tout cas. »

**KAGAMI**

Il s'affaire autour de ses plats. Il a bien avancé pendant la conversation de son homme.

« C'est bientôt prêt... Tu veux qu'on attende que tu appelles Momoi ? »

Le brun jette un coup d'œil à son portable.

« Elle m'a envoyé un message... Elle dit qu'elle m'appelle dans une heure. On peut manger du coup.

— OK ça marche. »

Ils servent les bols et s'installent sur la terrasse pour profiter du beau temps et de l'air extérieur. Ils discutent encore un peu du match. Daiki le débriefe sur sa discussion avec le curieux Ryota. Il mange avec appétit l'entraînement avait été intense et grandement réveillé sa faim.

« Bon et donc au final il s'est quand même payé le luxe de deux nanas pour le prix d'une ! conclut Daiki. Y a qu'à lui que ça arrive ce genre de trucs ! »

Son ton est presque admiratif, mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas une situation banale.

« Mince tu semblerais presque jaloux ! »

Il rigole, mais s'abstient de préciser que deux mecs ça aurait pu lui arriver.

« Jamais je tomberais aussi bas ! assure le brun avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle.

— Aussi bas ? Que de te faire deux mecs en même temps ? »

Il n'envisage même pas la possibilité que son homme veuille coucher encore avec une ou plusieurs femmes.

« Nan ça je juge pas... Chacun fait bien ce qui lui plaît... J'voulais dire que je tomberais jamais aussi bas au point d'être jaloux du blondinet ! »

Il rigole.

« Ah d'accord ! T'en es carrément là !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça l'amour vache. Ce maso aime ça de toute façon. Parce que se plaindre, c'est son activité préférée. Alors je fais que lui fournir de la matière pour s'y adonner librement.

— T'as façon d'apprécier ce mec est très particulière... J'ai presque pitié de lui. »

Il lui sourit. Au fond, il sait que son homme est vraiment très attaché à Kise. Il ressent son envie de le protéger et de l'aider comme on le ferait avec un petit frère. Il a beau se moquer de lui et aimer le taquiner, il ne laisserait personne manquer de respect à son ami. C'est le paradoxe de son homme, qui l'a intrigué et lui a plu dès leur première rencontre. Il le cache mais Daiki a un grand coeur et ses amis peuvent compter sur lui. Il avait cette conviction en tout cas à cette époque du lycée que même lui aurait pu appeler Daiki au secours et qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé tomber.

« Bah, t'inquiète pas pour lui. En tout cas, j'suis content que les choses se passent bien pour lui et qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de venir. Ça va vraiment être fun de les avoir, lui et Satsu.

— On non j'm'inquiète pas. Si après toutes ces années il est toujours ton ami c'est qu'il le vit bien. »

Il pose la main sur la cuisse de son homme après avoir reposé ses baguettes. Il sourit avant de prendre une gorgée de bière de d'ajouter.

« Ouais. C'est cool qu'ils puissent venir te voir. »

Daiki finit de manger aussi et s'affale dans son siège en profitant des derniers rayons du soleil.

« Et pour toi ça sera peut-être l'occasion de mieux les connaître. Oh ouais d'ailleurs faut aussi que je pense à prévenir Satsu que je l'ai super bien vendue auprès de Cynthia. Ou alors je lui dis pas du tout ? Ça pourrait être marrant.

— Hm... Tu es même pas sûr qu'elle est bi finalement. ça peut-être l'occasion de lui faire dire en lui disant qu'y a une nana charmante que tu voudrais lui présenter. Mais... C'est vrai que si elle sait pas... Je me demande si Cy va vraiment tenter un truc.

— Bah... ces trucs-là c'est beaucoup une affaire de feeling de toute façon… Mais ouais t'as raison j'vais y aller légèrement dans la subtilité. Parce que c'est ma grande spécialité. La subtilité.

— Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! »

Il rit et se penche pour venir embrasser le cou de son homme. Puis, il se cale un peu mieux contre lui et se perd dans la contemplation du couché de soleil en sirotant sa bière. Tout à l'heure, il faudra qu'il prépare son sac pour Boston. Là-bas, il va faire froid.

**AOMINE**

Il profite de ce moment avec son homme, caressant doucement sa main dans la sienne. C'est agréable de pouvoir se poser au calme et rien que tous les deux avant de partir avec leur équipe. C'est excitant de jouer à l'extérieur, et avec ou sans Wakamatsu, les Celtics sont une équipe qu'il a hâte d'affronter. Mais avant ça ils ont besoin de leur soirée tranquille et se promet de ne pas passer trop de temps au téléphone avec Satsu pour pouvoir profiter de son homme. Téléphone qui, d'ailleurs, se met à vibrer.

« Ah excuse, love, c'est Satsu. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

— Ouais pas de problème. Prends ton temps. Passe lui le bonjour. »

Taiga se lève pour débarrasser en attendant qu'il passe son appel.

Il passe un quart d'heure au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie, lui raconte les derniers événements et la nouvelle de leur vie commune imminente avec Taiga. La jeune femme ne se montre guère surprise par ce choix « De toute façon vous êtes déjà tout le temps ensemble, pas vrai ? » demande-t-elle même avec son habituelle perspicacité.

« Ah oui, et puis j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec une amie de Taiga, ajoute-t-il. Elle s'appelle Cynthia, elle est ingénieure, elle adore les jeux vidéos et elle écoute du punk et du metal. Elle joue même de la guitare ! Et puis elle est gentille, vive, ouverte d'esprit... et jolie ! J'pense qu'elle te plairait.

— Hm... Est-ce que par hasard tu essaierais de me caser, Dai-chan ?...

— Tss... j'avais bien dit à Taiga que la subtilité c'était pas mon fort. Enfin... j'm'avance peut-être un peu, on n'a jamais parlé de ça, et...

— Et on aurait dû, vu ce que tu as traversé... Mais le truc c'est que... C'est un sujet auquel je pense depuis pas très longtemps, en fait. Tu vois c'est plus comme... l'idée d'ouvrir ses perspectives. De se dire 'pourquoi pas'. Mais... oui, je pense que je pourrais me laisser séduire par une fille.

— Bah cette fille-là... j'peux déjà te dire qu'elle te trouve très jolie ! Parce qu'elle a vu une photo... en fait elle héberge Lola...

— Oh, d'accord ! C'est pas juste, elle part avantagée ! Demande à Taiga s'il n'a pas une photo à m'envoyer !

— Ok j'y manquerai pas ! »

Ils continuent encore un peu à discuter, et finalement, il raccroche et s'étire avant de rejoindre son homme qui s'est installé dans le canapé.

« Satsu te passe le bonjour ! Et... elle pourrait bien être intéressée par Cynthia, figure-toi ! Elle veut une photo...

— Je croyais que tu devais rester subtil !

— Mais j'suis nul en subtilité ! Soit je dis un truc soit je le dis pas, je sais pas comment dire un truc sans le dire ! C'est le truc de Seijuro, ça ! M'enfin... même si j'ai quand même un peu plus de filtres que Tetsu ! »

Taiga sourit et vient poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Mais t'inquiète... J'l'ai toujours dit toi et moi on sait pas faire dans la subtilité... Mais jusque là ça nous as pas trop mal réussi je trouve ! »

Son homme lui fait un clin d'oeil et il sort son téléphone.

« Une photo... J'dois en avoir dans mon téléphone... »

**KAGAMI**

Il commence à chercher et il réalise que ces dernières semaines il a vécu tellement dans l'instant présent avec Daiki qu'il n'a pas une seule photo de lui, alors qu'il y a un certains nombres de New York, de son groupe de surf et notamment de Cynthia et bien-sûr un nombre non négligeable de photos de Levi. Ce constat ne lui plaît pas alors, avant de chercher plus loin et sans demander l'avis de Daiki. Il lève son téléphone pointe la caméra sur lui et prend une photo.

« Mais pas une photo de moi ! proteste Daiki. Elle connaît déjà ma tronche, j'te signale !

— Ouais mais moi j'en avais pas ! »

Il sourit fier de lui et la photo est pas trop mal ça passe. Il va pouvoir la mettre sur le contact Daiki.

« Comme ça j'aurai ta tête qui va s'afficher quand tu m'appelleras ! C'est mieux que AD. »

Il se rapproche de son homme et cherche une photo sympa de Cynthia. Une de préférence où elle est à son avantage, pas en train de faire le pitre, pas bourré. Il passe rapidement sur les photos de Levi, mais inévitablement il y en a dans le lot.

« Tain... Elle est jamais sérieuse cette nana ! »

**AOMINE**

En voyant défiler les photos de Levi il prie pour que son homme n'ait pas laissé traîner une photo cochonne.

« Bah si c'est comme ça qu'elle est au naturel, c'est ce genre de photo qu'il faut envoyer ! »

Il se dit que lui non plus, il n'a pas de photo de Taiga, en fait. Enfin, il en a quelques-unes, mais elles commencent à dater. Alors lui aussi le prend en photo pendant qu'il ne regarde pas. L'image fait bien ressortir son joli air pensif.

« Voilà, moi aussi j'aurais une photo de toi quand tu m'appelles. Et ça sera mieux que "Bakagami". »

Il se marre, parce que non, il n'a jamais songé à modifier son contact, et quand Taiga a changé de numéro, par réflexe il lui a attribué le même surnom.

**KAGAMI**

Il y a quelques rares photos où il est avec Levi qu'il fait passer très vite, mais rien de cochon. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque que leurs amis tombent sur quelque chose comme ça. En faisant défiler les photos il tombe sur une photo où il fait le pitre avec Cynthia mais pour le coup, ils sont plutôt bien sur cette photo tous les deux. D'ailleurs, ça devait être une photo prise par Tuan, photographe dans la vraie vie.

« "Bakagami" ? T'abuses ! »

Mais il ne s'en offense pas vraiment.

« Tiens regarde. Elle est pas mal celle-là non ? »

Le brun se penche pour examiner la photo.

« Ouais elle est cool, envoie-la-moi !

— C'est un pote qui l'a prise. Un de ceux que tu as vu l'autre fois... Il venait de temps en temps pour faire des photos quand on faisait des sorties surfs. Il est photographe. Du coup... On a quelques jolis clichés comme celui-là. »

Il repose son téléphone.

« C'est envoyé.

— Thanks. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'on en refasse quelques-unes tous les deux... Cela dit je peux compter sur Ryota pour immortaliser pas mal de trucs quand il viendra !

— Tu me diras ce que Momoi en pense. Kise il aime bien faire des photos ? »

Il passe son bras autour des épaules de son homme et embrasse sa tempe. Daiki envoie la photo à son amie et se laisse aller contre lui.

« Ouais, il aime bien. Et puis comme il veut absolument nous voir nous câliner et nous embrasser, sûr qu'il va guetter toutes les occasions !

— Bah... Il en verra sûrement un peu... On n'est pas toujours très discret. Et... Honnêtement j'ai pas envie de l'être. Mais je comprends si ça te gêne. Et sinon... Il fait juste des photos entre potes où il aime vraiment faire de la photo ?

— J'crois qu'il aime vraiment bien la photo. C'est juste qu'il a pas vraiment confiance en lui, il voit ça comme un hobby... »

Daiki s'interrompt et se tourne vers son homme.

« J'ai pas envie de me cacher non plus, love. » Et il ajoute en souriant : « C'est juste qu'il va être insupportable.

— Bah... Il le sera moins quand il aura ce qu'il voulait non ? S'il fait de belles photos il pourrait en vivre.

— Ah, toi et ton bon sens et tes arguments logiques ! Tss ! Ouais peut-être qu'il pourrait en vivre, je sais pas trop. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu ses photos... Et j'pense pas être un très bon juge là-dessus.

— Ça vaut peut-être le coup que je lui présente mon pote qui fait de la photo... » achève-t-il pensif.

Puis, il caresse doucement la nuque de Daiki et revient poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Faudrait qu'on prépare nos affaires pour demain. »

**AOMINE**

Il a fermé les yeux, ses caresses le détendent et il n'a pas très envie de bouger, mais ce serait mieux effectivement de faire ça maintenant.

« Ok... On se mate un truc après ? Et ouais, ça pourrait être cool de présenter ton pote à Ryota.

— Ok, ce que tu veux. »

Taiga pose encore un baiser sur sa tempe et se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre. Là il sort un sac pour y mettre quelques affaires pour le lendemain.

Il le suit et prépare son sac à sa manière, en y fourrant quelques trucs essentiels sans se soucier de les froisser. Il a pensé à déposer quelques affaires chez Taiga pour s'occuper, dont un ou deux bouquins, qu'il embarque aussi pour tromper l'ennui pendant le trajet. Alors qu'il boucle son sac, une pensée lui vient qui le fait sourire :

« Hey... C'est la première fois qu'on va dormir à l'hôtel tous les deux... C'est un peu sexy quand on y pense, nan ?

— Ouais. C'est clair. »

Taiga sourit et rougit légèrement.

« En fait c'est la première fois que je vais avec mon mec à l'hôtel...

— Cool... J'aime bien quand on a des premières fois tous les deux. »

Il s'approche pour l'enlacer et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« C'est toujours excitant les premières fois... »

Taiga vient mordiller ses lèvres.

« Surtout avec toi... J'aime toutes ces premières fois avec toi. »

Il embrasse tendrement son homme en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi... Alors même si j'ai hâte de faire ce match demain, j'ai aussi hâte de retourner à l'hôtel avec toi, juste parce que ce sera notre première nuit ensemble dans ce genre d'endroit... Qui sait, ça nous donnera peut-être des idées pimentées ! »

Taiga presse son bassin contre le sien et sourit.

« Et maintenant... T'as pas des idées pimentées ?

— Hm... Ça se pourrait... »

Il glisse ses mains sur ses fesses et vient mordiller son cou, respirant l'odeur chaude de sa peau. Les doigts de Taiga se glissent dans ses cheveux et il frotte doucement son bassin au sien.

« Hm... Ce serait bien si t'en avais des idées pimentée... »

Il gémit légèrement tandis que l'érection de son homme réveille la sienne, et son cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, suçant ses lèvres entre les siennes, alors qu'il glisse une main sous son t-shirt pour effleurer ses abdos avant de remonter sur son torse.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre :) On espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : On a comme l'impression que tu vas nous en vouloir encore, alors on se prépare pour la malédiction :D**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne sous les doigts de Daiki et vient dévorer ses lèvres avec envie. Il le pousse avec lui jusqu'au lit. Ils n'ont que quelques pas à faire pour rejoindre le matelas accueillant. Il l'y pousse et le surplombe alors qu'il continue de se faire un festin de sa bouche et que ses mains se faufilent sous son t-shirt.

**AOMINE**

Il soupire en sentant les mains chaudes, un peu calleuses de son homme glisser sur sa peau nue. Il palpe ses fesses à travers son pantalon, soulevant les hanches pour se presser contre lui.

Taiga caresse son ventre, son torse, il fait remonter son t-shirt pour le lui enlever et ondule doucement sur lui, pesant plus de son poids sur son corps et frotter son érection à la sienne.

Il lui retire aussi le haut pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne, gémissant aux stimulations sur son membre maintenant bien à l'étroit. Il défait le pantalon de son homme et glisse sa main dans son boxer laisser courir ses doigts sur sa queue chaude et douce.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit au touché de ses doigts. Il libère ses lèvres pour le regarder avec dévotion et il s'attaque aussi à son pantalon. Il veut Aomine nu. Il veut son corps chaud contre le sien. Il lui retire son pantalon et se débarrasse du sien par la même occasion. Il revient s'allonger sur lui et presser sa queue contre la sienne en les enveloppant de sa main chaude pour les caresser ensemble.

**AOMINE**

Il se soulève au contact de la main de Taiga, son souffle un peu rauque dans sa gorge. Il contemple son homme en se mordillant la lèvre, le corps parcouru d'ondes de plaisir. Il pose une main sur ses fesses, l'autre sur sa nuque, et l'attire vers lui pour un autre baiser plus fiévreux.

Taiga lui répond avec la même ferveur et sa main se montre plus ferme sur leurs sexes qu'elle presse l'un contre l'autre tout en allant et venant lentement, son pouce vient taquiner leurs extrémités.

Il rouvre les yeux et regarde le corps de son homme surplombant le sien, le dessin de ses muscles si érotique, qu'il suit jusqu'à son bas-ventre, et observe sa main qui s'active doucement sur leurs membres dressés.

**KAGAMI**

Il dévore le cou de son homme, s'enivre de son odeur et vient taquiner le gland de Daiki du pouce. Il mordille son oreille gémissant d'envie, totalement à la merci de son propre désir, alors qu'il ondule du bassin pour accélérer la fiction. De sa main libre, il saisit le poignet de la main qui caresse ses fesses et la dirige vers son intimité pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il veut. Même si la caresse du sexe de son homme contre le sien est jouissive, ce soir il veut plus que ça.

Les doigts de Daiki se glissent entre ses fesses et caressent toute la longueur du sillon, sans s'attarder d'abord sur son anus. Puis, le brun tend son bras libre pour attraper le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et en verse entre les deux globes fermes, et enfin revient poser ses doigts sur son intimité qu'il commence à cercler lentement.

Son plaisir de sentir les doigts de son homme sur son intimité s'exprime d'un râle rauque. Il remonte un peu les jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Daiki pour s'offrir un peu plus à la caresse de ses doigts. Et il s'applique à les masturber plus fermement.

**AOMINE**

L'avidité de son homme lui plaît, et il appuie ses doigts plus fermement pour le sentir s'ouvrir, avant de le pénétrer doucement. Il ne cherche pas tout de suite sa prostate, préfère le fouiller lentement, prenant le temps de l'habituer à sa présence, et travaille les chairs pour les détendre. Dans ces moments-là, il a l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie, tant ça lui est devenu vite familier. Il sait comment faire gémir son homme, il sait comment le toucher pour enflammer son désir et le rendre plus gourmand encore. Il trouve le renflement de sa prostate et le masse du bout des doigts, en changeant régulièrement de rythme pour le faire monter en pression.

**KAGAMI**

Les doigts de Daiki savent exactement ce qui lui plaît. Cette douce torture qui fait monter son désir lentement. Il aime quand il joue avec lui à le faire vibrer d'une envie insatiable de lui. Daiki sait faire ça, le rendre si désireux, si affamé. C'est comme ça que Daiki le veut toujours et c'est comme ça qu'il désire son homme aussi. C'est ce qui rend le sexe entre eux si intense, c'est ce qu'il découvre avec Daiki et n'a jamais connu avec d'autres avant.

Il gémit de plaisir et ondule pour accompagner les mouvements de ses doigts. Il se sent avide de plus mais il aime ce jeu là alors il patiente encore un peu. Il relâche leur deux verges pour agripper sa nuque et happer ses lèvres avidement, en bougeant le bassin plus vivement maintenant une friction sur leurs membres tendus. Il cherche à tâton le lubrifiant, alors que la soif de son homme grossit dévorante dans son ventre.

**AOMINE**

Il aime sentir cette chaleur s'éveiller dans le corps de son homme, quand ses lèvres se pressent ainsi sur les siennes, quand ses mouvements se font plus désordonnés. Ses doigts continuent à jouer d'agilité en lui, et il se délecte de chaque plainte qui vibre sur ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Il trouve le flacon enfin. Les sensations embrouillent ses pensées avant qu'il se rappelle pourquoi il cherchait le lubrifiant. Il l'ouvre et vient masser le sexe de Daiki avec le liquide transparent en ondulant pour approfondir la friction de ses doigts en lui.

**AOMINE**

La pression des doigts de Taiga sur sa verge lui arrache un gémissement. Il cesse un instant ses mouvements, concentré sur le plaisir qui monte en lui. Il observe la main de son homme qui va et vient, les ondulations de son bassin, et son ventre se contracte de désir.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme et revient dévorer ses lèvres. Il repousse la main de Daiki et se redresse, sa main vient diriger la verge lubrifiée de son homme jusqu'à son intimité. Il sent le gland humide frotter délicieusement contre ses muscles serrés. Il gémit et se laisse doucement descendre sur son érection.

« Ah... Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il attrape les hanches de son homme alors qu'il s'empale sur lui, accompagnant son mouvement sans l'influencer. Il laisse échapper un son étouffé alors que son membre coulisse dans le fourreau étroit et brûlant.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'empale profondément sur la queue de son homme qui lui envoie une décharge de plaisir quand elle frotte sa prostate et lui provoque un gémissement rauque.

« Fuck... C'est trop bon bordel... »

Haletant, il se laisse quelques instants pour s'habituer à la présence imposante de son homme en lui. Il se penche pour dévorer encore ses lèvres et commence à onduler doucement sur lui, le faisant aller et venir amplement pour savourer la sensation de ce membre qui entre en lui.

**AOMINE**

Il le contemple sans rien dire, le laissant faire, n'osant presque pas bouger. Il halète plus vite alors que son sexe est si bien massé par son homme qui ondule érotiquement au-dessus de lui.

**KAGAMI**

Sa bouche dévore le cou de son homme, sa clavicule ou son épaule. Il s'enivre de son odeur délicieuse. Ses doigts griffent son torse et ses abdominaux qu'il masse de ses mains avides et possessives. Ses hanches se soulèvent plus vite plus frénétiquement, lui arrachant des gémissements à chaque fois que la queue de Daiki appuie sur sa prostate. Le désir monte, contracte son ventre et répand des frissons de plaisir sur tout son épiderme jusqu'à sa nuque.

**AOMINE**

Il a presque l'impression de se faire dévorer par le tigre en rut et il ne cherche pas à résister. Il accompagne ses mouvements et se concentre sur les sensations.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent le plaisir le dévorer et brûler son corps. Il halète et bouge plus vite sur le membre de son homme. Il adresse à Daiki un regard trouble et chercher ses lèvres. Il invite les mains de son homme, qu'il sent un peu passif, à le toucher. Il a besoin de sentir ses mains sur lui et qu'il le libère de cette tension qui pulse dans son corps.

Le brun pose une main sur son membre, l'autre sur sa cuisse, et le masturbe au rythme des ondulations de ses hanches.

« Dai... I love you... »

Il gémit et enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de son homme.

« C'est trop bon... »

**AOMINE**

Il accélère les mouvements de son poignet et continue d'observer son homme, beau dans le plaisir, soulevant un peu le bassin pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui. Il regarde son torse moiré de sueur, ses abdos contractés bien dessinés, sa verge qui tressaille dans sa main, ses cuisses robustes, en plein effort, dures sous sa paume.

« You're beautiful... » murmure-t-il.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mord la lèvre et gémit toujours stimulé par ce genre de paroles.

« Thanks... J'aime que tu m'en trouves beau... »

Il rougit et continue à bouger sur lui sans interruption en murmurant entre deux râles de plaisir.

« Surtout quand... Tu m'fais du bien...

— Et je te trouve spécialement beau quand tu prends du plaisir... quand tu jouis… »

Il vibre et tremble un peu. Le plaisir le mène aux portes de l'orgasme. Il se retient néanmoins en plongeant son regard fiévreux dans celui de son homme.

« Tu veux que je jouisse love ? »

Le brun resserre sa poigne sur sa queue et murmure :

« Yes... jouis pour moi love... »

Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine à ces mots qui ressemblent à un ordre et le font frémir. Il regarde son homme le défiant de fermer les yeux ou de les détourner.

« OK... »

Il entrouvre la bouche sur un gémissement alors que sa prostate est durement malmenée et que le poing de son homme comprime délicieusement sa queue. Le plaisir le submerge par vagues et il se laisse emporter par la marée de son orgasme. Il jouit dans l'étau de la main de Daiki tâchant son torse bronzé de son sperme.

**AOMINE**

Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il voit son homme sombrer dans son plaisir presqu'aussi vite que s'il avait déclenché son orgasme simplement en lui ordonnant d'en avoir un. Il frémit en sentant le liquide chaud éclabousser sa peau nue et gémit à la pression de son anus sur son membre. Il relâche doucement sa poigne et attire Taiga vers lui pour l'embrasser, son torse se collant au sien.

**KAGAMI**

Il embrasse son homme avidement en sentant son sperme coller leur torses. Il continue à bouger sur son homme pour le faire jouir à son tour.

Le brun pose doucement une main sur le torse de Taiga et murmure :

« Stop, love... I don't think I can right now... But it's alright. It was really good. »

Il s'arrête comme le lui demande son homme. Mais il est étonné et même un peu blessé. Il n'a pas fait jouir son mec, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Mais surtout l'inquiétude noue son ventre. Parce que même s'il ne lui ait jamais arrivé de ne pas faire jouir un mec, il lui ait arrivé avec Levi de ne pas jouir et il connaît trop bien la raison. Il se redresse doucement et s'allonge à côté de lui.

«... T'es sûr que ça va ?

— Yes... J'imagine que j'suis un peu plus stressé que ce que je croyais. »

Daiki tourne la tête vers lui pour lui sourire et prend sa main dans la sienne.

« Mais ça va.

— Pour le match ?

— Pour tout. Il se passe beaucoup de trucs en ce moment. J'me sens parfois un peu dépassé... un peu sous pression aussi.

— OK... »

Il lâche sa main et se redresse en se massant la nuque nerveusement. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas senti son homme un peu distant. Il a choisi de mettre ses impressions de côté, parce qu'il en avait envie après ce week-end compliqué. Mais il ne voulait pas Daiki comme ça.

« … T'en avais pas vraiment envie... »

**AOMINE**

Il espérait que Taiga ne pousse pas le sujet. Il retourne une réponse dans sa tête, mais sait qu'il doit l'honnêteté à son homme... Alors tant pis si ça cause des problèmes. Par respect... il ne faut pas qu'il prenne des chemins détournés. Alors il avoue du bout des lèvres :

« Nan, c'est vrai... »

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit difficilement et il a juste envie de pleurer. Son cœur bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine serrée. Il avait été tellement con. Il s'en veut parce qu'il l'a senti et il a reconnu ces signes de ces fois où il avait couché avec Levi sans le vouloir vraiment mais sans oser le repousser. Et il en veut à Daiki parce que c'était une des première chose qu'ils avaient établis entre eux, en tout cas il avait eu l'impression que c'était le cas. Sa voix est étranglée par la tristesse et la colère.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ? »

_Et pourquoi je me suis pas arrêté putain_.

**AOMINE**

Il sent que ça fait de la peine à son homme et il comprend pourquoi. Il déglutit avant de répondre, hésitant :

« Parce que sur le moment... Ça m'a pas semblé si important... T'en avais envie et c'est pas non plus comme si je voulais vraiment pas... Alors j'sais pas... J'me suis dit que j'pouvais me mettre de côté et juste te faire du bien... »

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche la tête et se lève.

« J'croyais qu'on avait été clair là dessus... Refais plus jamais ça Daiki... »

Il prend des affaires propre dans son placard.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être servi de toi juste pour mon plaisir... Et c'est une sensation horrible. Putain j'ai été trop con... »

Il cache ses larmes et de calme un peu.

« Tu refais plus ça s'il te plaît... »

Et lui il se promet de se montrer plus attentif. Il déglutit.

« J'vais prendre une douche... Je te rejoins devant le film ou ce que tu veux. »

**AOMINE**

Il se sent comme le dernier des cons maintenant. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Même si c'est de sa faute. Il acquiesce dans un murmure et regarde son homme sortir. Il reste étendu là, en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Que ça n'en valait pas la peine... Que c'était idiot... Puis, il se lève, s'essuie au kleenex et se rhabille. Il s'assoit dans le canapé, se mordille le bout du pouce. Il est encore plus nerveux maintenant, il a vraiment très bien réussi son coup. Il va se prendre une bière au frigo et la ramène sur le balcon. Il s'accoude à la balustrade et respire un bon coup.

**KAGAMI**

Il compte sur cette douche pour se calmer et mettre ça derrière lui. Il comprend que son homme ne pensait pas à mal. Mais après ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux, il n'avait surtout pas envie de ça. Il ne veut pas que Daiki agisse avec lui comme avec ses ex, comme lui ne compte plus accepter juste pour faire plaisir non plus. Et il ne veut pas être celui qui prend sans donner comme... Comme ce soir. Est-ce que Daiki s'est dit aussi que c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres moments comme celui-là ? Son coeur se serre en repensant au samedi soir. Quand il était dans cet état lamentable après avoir vu Levi et qu'il n'avait pas compris à quel point Daiki était perturbé par cet appel à Kuroko. Samedi, il lui a explicitement demandé de lui faire l'amour pour oublier. Est-ce que Daiki en avait vraiment envie ? Est-ce qu'il l'a fait uniquement parce qu'il le lui avait demandé ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres fois ?

Il se sent comme une grosse merde. Il pleure sous sa douche. Il pleure parce qu'il l'a senti mais il avait tellement envie de Daiki qu'il avait préféré ignorer son impression. Il se sent terriblement mal.

Il reste longuement sous la douche pour essayer de se calmer et de se pardonner peut-être un peu. À présent le mal est fait de toute façon. D'aucun diront que sa réaction est disproportionnée, peut-être. Peut-être que Daiki n'a pas compris que c'était important pour lui. Lui il voit un reflet de ce qu'il a vécu par le passé, et qui l'a probablement un peu traumatisé. Et pour accentuer cette impression de dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressent, il a conscience que les moments où il commençait à coucher sans en avoir envie étaient liés à tout un tas de remises en question de son couple qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Il essaie de se convaincre que ça n'a rien à voir avec un éventuel problème entre eux. Daiki est tendu, il le lui a dit. Il appréhende peut-être plus que ce qu'il veut bien avouer son emménagement. Et au fond, est-ce qu'il est vraiment ok avec ça ? Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remettre beaucoup trop de choses en question. Il n'arrive même plus à se rappeler quand Daiki lui a dit qu'il l'aimait pour la dernière fois. Il va beaucoup trop loin. C'est plus fort que lui. Il a peur et quand il a peur il voit tout en noir et il pense n'importe quoi. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que son mec a pas joui. Il déglutit. Non parce que son mec avait pas envie de ça ce soir et qu'il ne lui a pas dit.

Il ravale ses larmes. Il se lave consciencieusement et il fait le vide dans sa tête. Il doit arrêter de penser toutes ces conneries. Demain ils ont un match important et ils doivent être à fond. Ils étaient là ce soir pour se détendre pas pour se stresser encore plus. Ils viennent d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils emménageaient ensemble, est-ce qu'ils peuvent renoncer ? Si Daiki n'est pas prêt. Si Daiki se sent mal à cause de ça… À cause de leur couple… Si tout va trop vite… Il a dit qu'il était sous pression. Est-ce qu'il contribue à le mettre sous pression ?

Plus qu'une douche, il aurait dû aller courir pour se défouler. Demain, il y a match. Et maintenant il se laisse perturber par des conneries. Jake le tuera s'il se laisse troubler par sa vie personnelle et qu'il fait un mauvais match.

Il se rince et il fait fuir avec l'eau de la douche toutes les sales pensées qui trottent dans sa tête. Il fait le vide. Il relègue tout ça dans un coin. Ce soir, ils doivent se détendre et être d'attaque pour le match de demain. Et c'est uniquement dans l'optique de le détendre que Daiki a fait ça, pour rien d'autre. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Ce n'est rien de grave.

Il sort de la douche. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il y a passé. Il se sèche. Et il se rhabille. Il est plus calme. Il a relégué tout ça dans un coin pour le moment. Il faudra traiter ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, son homme ne va pas bien. Sinon il n'aurait jamais fait ça, en tout cas il l'espère et il doit être là pour lui. En espérant simplement, que le problème ce n'est pas eux. Il relègue cette idée aussi. Ça ne sert à rien de spéculer.

Il retourne au salon et aperçoit la silhouette de son homme sur la terrasse. Il le rejoint et se glisse derrière lui pour embrasser sa nuque et enlace tendrement sa taille. Il respire son odeur. Il sent encore le sexe, il refoule sa culpabilité et ses pensées angoissantes et il souffle.

« Je suis désolé love… Tu sais que j'suis là si tu as besoin de parler… Et si tu te sens pas de me parler à moi… Tu peux compter sur Jake. »

**AOMINE**

Il observe les contours de la ville se découper et s'évanouir dans la brume nocturne comme le soleil qui pointe et disparaît au fil du jour et des nuages. Les pensées s'embrouillent dans sa tête. Il sait qu'il a foiré mais ne pensait pas avoir foiré autant. Il essaie de taire les pensées parasites, sans guère de succès. Celles qui lui suggèrent qu'il a provoqué délibérément cette situation. Peut-être pour prouver qu'il ne savait pas tenir ses promesses. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas ok. Il aurait dû savoir que ça l'engageait sur une mauvaise voie. Mais dire non à son homme... C'était juste de l'égoïsme. Il a un léger sursaut en sentant son homme venir au contact. Ses mots lui font mal.

« No... I know I made a mistake... I know I shouldn't have... I know I promised... C'est moi qui suis désolé... J'ai été stupide. »

Parce que non, il n'a rien de particulier à dire. Même pas, probablement, besoin de se faire aider. Juste... Les fantômes reviennent se rassembler, pesant sur ses épaules.

_Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu me donnes, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, et ce soir le prouve._

_Je_ _serai toujours dans la position du mec compliqué. Et toi de celui qui veut un truc simple de moi._

En y pensant comme ça le sentiment âcre du désespoir revient le prendre à la gorge. Une fumée noire et amère qui se répand aussi dans ses poumons.

Il se force à relativiser. Mais cette démarche ne le mène qu'à des impasses mentales, à accentuer son sentiment de désarroi tellement il se sent infréquentable, stupide, inutile, et faible. Du coup, il veut s'excuser. Il ne voit rien d'autre à faire. Mais est-ce qu'il peut promettre de ne plus le faire ? Non. Alors il serre les dents. Mais il s'excuse quand même.

« I didn't mean to hurt you... If I did... Obviously I did... I'm sorry. »

Il fait une pause, ces mots sonnent plats et pathétiques à ces oreilles.

« I'll try to do better... Sorry love. You didn't deserve it. »

Ça lui semble toujours aussi débile, plat et convenu. Et ça le frustre.

Et finalement souffle le fond de sa pensée :

« I'm sorry I can't be the man you need. »

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur se serre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il a bien entendu ? Bien compris les mots de son homme ? Il resserre ses bras autour de lui comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et il agrippe ses vêtements.

« Stop that... You are the one I need. »

Il est perdu et ne comprend ce qui se passe ce soir. Cette distance qu'il ressent depuis le week-end ne semble plus vouloir se combler. Il a l'impression de ne plus réussir à atteindre Daiki et ça lui fait peur. Comme si Daiki recommençait à le fuir.

« What's going on Daiki ? Tell me... I don't understand... I thought everything was fine between us... Was I the only one ? Did I do something wrong ? »

**AOMINE**

Il secoue la tête.

« No... You didn't do anything. I'm just... »

Il soupire, secoue la tête de nouveau.

« J'crois que j'me mets trop la pression... Tout s'est enchaîné si vite, j'ai pas pris de recul, je commence seulement à réaliser... J'ai pas envie de faire marche arrière ou quoi que ce soit... Par-dessus tout, j'crois que c'est le fait d'avoir parlé de toi et moi à mes amis... Ça a rendu tout plus réel, plus concret. Et j'ai de nouveau peur de pas être à la hauteur... D'être ce gars à problèmes qui est juste incapable d'être simplement heureux et qui cherche toujours à tout détruire dans le seul but de donner raison à la partie de lui qui se sent faible et vulnérable et effrayée. Je veux pas faire ça... Des fois j'comprends pas mes propres réactions... Je suppose que... je panique. On fait de la merde dans ces cas-là, en général. »

Il refoule l'envie de s'excuser à nouveau. Et se tait, son regard revenant envelopper la ville qui palpite de lumières dans le noir. Il déteste se sentir comme ça, faire subir ça à Taiga. Il _se_ déteste quand il est comme ça. Il a bien conscience que ses pensées tournent sur elles-mêmes, mais parfois il n'arrive plus à les arrêter quand la machine mentale s'emballe. Il doit se calmer. Il se force à respirer lentement, à faire le vide dans sa tête, et redescend un peu en pression.

**KAGAMI**

Paniqué ? Il est à deux doigts de paniquer lui aussi. Il flippe. Son coeur bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine comprimée alors qu'il intègre les mots de son homme. Son souffle est court, il a l'impression d'haleter.

« Fuck... Bien-sûr que t'es pas à la hauteur... Personne ne l'est... Je le suis pas non plus... Je vais pas te dire que t'es parfait Daiki... Personne ne l'est ! Si t'attends de moi que je te dise que tout es OK quand ça l'est pas... Je le ferai pas ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais plus faire ça... Et j'm'attends pas à ce que tu sois bien tout le temps... Même si j'aimerai que tu sentes bien tout le temps... Je sais que c'est pas possible, j'suis pas assez fort pour combattre tous tes maux, toutes tes douleurs... Je suis pas assez fort parce que moi non plus j'suis pas parfait et j'suis là avec mes problèmes et mon bagage qui pèsent et avec lesquels il faut qu'on compose. On composera avec les tiens, avec les miens. Et t'as le droit d'avoir des périodes où ça va pas... Où tu te sens tendu, plus nerveux et sans vrai raison que ton cerveau qui réfléchit trop... Ou parce que les choses vont vite et t'as du mal à tout encaisser... On a tous des moments comme ça... Mais me le cache pas... Fais pas semblant que tout va bien... Serre pas les dents à attendant que ça passe en donnant le change... Parce que de toute façon ça marche pas... J'ai encore du mal à... L'interpréter à comprendre ce qui se passe mais depuis samedi matin... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre nous... Une distance... Est-ce que ça date d'avant ? Je sais pas... Peut-être... Je te connais pas encore assez pour tout saisir quand il faut. »

Il déglutit.

« J'vais pas te mentir Dai... J'ai senti ce soir que c'était pas pareil... J'ai pas voulu m'écouter parce que j'en avais envie... Mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que t'étais pas tout à fait avec moi. Tu me touchais pas comme d'habitude tu... Bref... Même si tu essaies de donner le change ça marche pas. Et ça fait que naître un malaise plus grand encore... Parce que je suis pas fort non plus, et j'suis bourré d'insécurité aussi... Ça me retourne la tête et je me pose aussi plein de questions... Et je veux pas que les non-dits qui nous ont toujours détruits se mettent entre nous... Je sais que prendre sur toi... C'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes... Je fonctionne comme ça aussi... Mais on s'est promis que ça marcherait pas comme ça entre nous Dai. »

Il soupire et essaie de conclure tout ce qu'il a balancé et qu'il a conscience que ça n'aidera pas forcément son homme.

« Je dis pas ça pour te mettre la pression... Je veux juste te faire comprendre que c'est important qu'on soit honnête... T'as le droit de pas être au top, d'être préoccupé et de pas savoir exactement pourquoi... Tu sais que tu peux me parler et des fois je sais qu'il y a rien à dire qu'il faut juste que ça passe. Et je te harcelerai pas de questions... Et si... Je te fais la même, parce que je sais que ça pourrait m'arriver encore en un sale réflexe de merde de dire que je suis OK alors que je le suis pas... t'as le droit de m'engueuler parce que je respecte pas mes propres règles. »

**AOMINE**

Il intègre les mots de son homme en hochant la tête doucement. Ça le calme en le faisant relativiser, en posant des mots sur ses angoisses profondes.

« Je comprends... I'm sorry... I don't know why I did that... »

Il se retourne pour regarder Taiga.

« J'ai... j'ai pas l'habitude de m'écouter, en fait... Alors des fois... je sais même pas que j'me sens pas au top... jusqu'à que y ait des conséquences... J'crois que pour que ça marche entre nous... Au-delà d'être honnête avec toi, faut que je le sois avec moi. C'est compliqué parce que ça signifie assumer ce que je ressens et faire preuve d'un peu de... bienveillance envers moi-même. J'peux y arriver... C'est juste... pas naturel pour moi. Je travaillerai à ce que ça le devienne. »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme et pose une main douce sur sa joue. Il se sent encore un peu en vrac. Son coeur est encore un peu serré et son ventre noué. Toutes ses insécurités viennent de se réveiller comme des plaies pas totalement cicatrisées qu'on rouvre violemment.

« Je suis fautif aussi... J'ai eu peur de ce que la distance que je sentais signifiait. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était mon imagination, je l'ai mis sur le compte de la gueule de bois... Alors j'essaierai de t'aider... De pas trop réfléchir... Et de te dire simplement quand je sens que tu ne vas pas bien et que peut-être toi même tu ne l'as pas réalisé. »

Il déglutit doucement.

« Je comprends ce que tu dis quand tu penses des trucs cons... que tu sais que tu devrais pas penser... Mais que tu arrives pas à t'en défaire. Parce que j'en ai plein la tête aussi. »

Daiki l'attire contre lui dans ses bras et caresse sa nuque. Il embrasse sa tempe et murmure :

« Ouais... je sais... C'est pour ça que je devrais juste te faire confiance... Tu vas pas me juger là-dessus... Il faut qu'on apprenne à penser autrement tous les deux... Ça va nous prendre du temps... Mais à deux on peut y arriver... Et même si des fois je fais des erreurs... tu peux toujours compter sur moi...

— Ok... »

Il glisse ses bras autour de la taille de Daiki et le serre contre lui.

**AOMINE**

Il tient longtemps son homme contre lui, l'embrassant, le caressant, tentant de rattraper son impair par sa tendresse. Au bout d'un moment, il se recule et regarde Taiga.

« Are you alright, love ?

— Honestly? I don't know... »

Taiga hausse les épaules.

« Je te dis... J'ai plein de conneries dans la tête... Quand tu te penses pas à la hauteur... J'me sens comme une merde égoïste... Je repense à ce que tu m'as dit de tes ex... Ce mauvais moment à passer, celui que j'ai connu aussi... Le fait que c'est de la mécanique... Et j'me sens mal. Et j'me demande combien de fois c'est arrivé et que je m'en suis pas rendu compte... Et j'pense à samedi soir où... J't'ai demandé parce que j'en avais besoin tu t'es exécuté... Mais t'allais déjà mal alors... Je sais plus Dai... Je doute pas que tu m'aimes... Et je sais qu'on peut être dingue d'une personne sans avoir de désir pour elle... Ou seulement parfois... Mais je sais plus quand tu t'es forcé ou non parce que... Je sais ce que tu as vécu et que c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnais avant... Pas pour toi... Juste pour l'autre. Et le pire c'est cette putain de petite voix de la destruction qui essaie de me convaincre que peut-être à chaque fois tu t'es forcé... Je sais que c'est pas vrai... Mais elle sait être putain de convaincante cette voix... »

Il se mordille la lèvre en regardant son homme. Il a réveillé bien plus d'angoisses qu'il ne le pensait, et il se sent coupable. Il les comprends, ces angoisses, elles sont logiques. Et alors qu'il le regarde une sorte de calme revient en lui. Ses propres angoisses se rétractent dans la nécessité de réagir, de dire quelque chose, de clarifier les choses et rassurer Taiga.

Il l'emmène jusqu'au canapé, puis prend sa main dans la sienne et lui parle doucement.

« Écoute-moi, Taiga. J'ai du désir pour toi et j'adore faire l'amour avec toi. Et même ce soir, où j'aurais probablement dû dire non, c'est pas comparable avec ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi... Alors je comprends que c'était pas une bonne idée, je sais que j'ai brisé ma promesse et trahi ta confiance et pour ça... Je peux que te demander pardon. Mais t'as rien fait de mal... T'as pas été égoïste. C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur. C'est jamais que de la mécanique avec toi. La preuve... j'ai pas pu avoir d'orgasme, parce que je n'étais pas assez à fond dedans. J'ai pas pensé à autre chose, j'ai pas attendu que ça se passe... C'était pas correct de ma part de le faire sans en avoir vraiment envie, ne serait-ce que parce que je détesterais que tu fasses ça. J'ai été stupide de perdre ça de vue. Mais ça remet pas en question ce que je ressens pour toi ni le désir que j'éprouve pour toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Ses doigts se crispent un peu sur ceux de Daiki. Sa gorge est encore un peu nouée, mais il hoche la tête doucement, un peu soulagé. Il avait besoin d'entendre ça pour faire taire la petite voix vicieuse et perfide qui tentait de le détourner de sa voie, au moins pour quelques temps.

« Merci... J'avais besoin de l'entendre je crois... Encore une fois j'ai pas de doute sur tes sentiments... Les sentiments peuvent être totalement dissociés du désir... Même si pour moi ils sont très liés. Je suis désolé... Je sais que je réagis un peu excessivement à ça.

— C'est pas excessif, c'est juste que c'est important pour toi et je comprends. À l'avenir... j'essaierai d'être plus ouvert envers toi. Faut juste que tu saches... que je fais déjà d'énormes efforts pour ça. C'est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin, et que je veux, ça me coûte pas de le faire... mais c'est pas évident et parfois c'est pas que je veux volontairement te cacher des trucs, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de parler ou d'exprimer ces trucs-là. J'me sens pas légitime... J'me trouve juste casse-couilles, tu vois. Je sais que parfois c'est pareil pour toi...

— Ouais... T'as raison... Et j'dis pas que tu fais pas d'effort. Je sais que t'en fais. »

Il souffle doucement et vient enlacer Daiki.

« Désolé... C'était pas vraiment le plan de la soirée... On avait parlé de se détendre à la base...

— Ouais... Ça se passe pas toujours comme prévu. »

Le brun caresse son dos.

« C'est pas encore trop tard cela dit...

— Hm... Ouais tu parlais de mater un truc... S'il est pas trop tard. On peut se poser un peu devant la télé. »

L'avantage c'est qu'il est loin d'être nerveux pour le match du lendemain. Ça lui passe complètement au dessus à présent.

« Au fait... Je sais pas quelles sont tes relations avec Wakamatsu... Mais tu veux peut-être le voir après le match... »

Daiki rit un peu.

« Je sais pas vraiment quelles sont mes relations avec lui non plus... Mais j'imagine qu'aller boire un verre ça pourrait être sympa.

— Ça lui changera de parler japonais un peu je suppose. Tu veux regarder un truc ?

— Ouais. On a la suite des Avengers à mater si ça te dit.

— Ok. Ça me va. »

Il se rappelle que la dernière fois, ça avait mal tourné, mais il chasse tout de suite cette pensée.

**AOMINE**

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga, il espère que le film va leur changer les idées. Il a le dos tout raide et l'estomac noué. Il s'en veut d'avoir foiré et d'avoir blessé son homme. Il sait qu'il faut un peu de temps maintenant, mais il déteste cette tension. Il se lève et va mettre le film, puis revient se caler dans le canapé près de Taiga, et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

**KAGAMI**

Il se colle à son homme et remonte ses jambes sur le canapé. Il a juste envie de ne plus penser à rien, de rester contre lui et se rassurer. Il se laisse absorber par le film pour se vider la tête.

**AOMINE**

Il commente le film de temps en temps, essayant de faire rire son homme. Sa cible préférée est Captain America, parce que d'une, c'est quand même le pire nom de super-héros du monde, de deux, il ressemble à rien avec sa combi moulante patriotique et son bouclier en forme de couvercle de poubelle.

« Faudra qu'on se mate les Iron Man aussi ! » fait-il remarquer vers le milieu du film.

**KAGAMI**

Il capte et apprécie les efforts de son homme et sourit à ses blagues. Il a conscience que le malaise ne va pas disparaître si facilement. Il doit faire des efforts aussi. Il s'en veut un peu, parce que son homme n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de lui ce soir. Mais il ne peut pas mentir et faire comme si tout allait bien. Ça sonnerait faux de toute façon et il refuse que son homme fasse semblant de son côté.

« Ah... revoir pour moi. Pour le coup Iron Man je les ai tous vus je crois. Mais j'suis chaud j'aime bien.

— Ben ouais lui il est fun au moins... Et puis j'aime bien les super-héros qui ont pas de super-pouvoirs, en fait. Enfin... Iron Man il a quand même le super-pouvoir du fric, j'avoue.

— Ce qui est quand même un super pouvoir non négligeable. Mais j'imagine que tu peux plus t'identifier. J'ai quand même un petit penchant pour Spiderman, Deadpool et Wolverine...

— Hm... parce qu'ils sont marrants ou parce que c'est des écorchés de la vie ?

— Un peu les deux je pense. Spiderman est orphelin disons que ça m'parlait un peu... Et après j'ai découvert Wolverine là j'pense que le côté écorché de la vie m'a bien plu aussi... Et Deadpool c'est Wolverine avec un humour noir excellent.

— À choisir je préférerais Wolverine. C'est l'un des rares à pas avoir enfilé un préservatif géant en guise de costume. »

Il rigole.

« C'est pas faux ! Mais Deadpool le porte par dérision alors ça compte pas !

— Mouais... elle a bon dos, la dérision. Mais admettons. Moi, j'reste sur les Vikings bodybuildés.

— Uniquement pour le physique ? Parce que dans le genre bodybuildé... Je reste sur Wolverine.

— Alala... je peux pas rivaliser avec autant de griffes et de poils. »

Il se marre.

« T'es con... Je peux pas franchement rivaliser non plus avec d'aussi beaux cheveux. »

Daiki le regarde avec un petit sourire tendre et lui ébouriffe sa tignasse.

« Moi j'adore tes cheveux. »

Il se tourne vers son homme avec un sourire.

« Ah ouais ? Sont pas très... Discrets.

— Ben justement, c'est ça qui me plaît... Hors normes, comme toi !

— Thanks... »

Il pose un baiser sur la joue de Daiki et souffle avec un sourire.

« T'es pas mal hors norme aussi... Et ça me plaît aussi. T'as pas de poils et t'as pas de griffes... Mais toi ton super pouvoir il est dans le basket et ça c'est vachement classe aussi. »

Il regarde Daiki avec tendresse. Et puis dans le genre écorché de la vie, son homme était plutôt bien placé aussi. Ouais il a peut-être un truc avec les mecs qui ont un bagage douloureux et un peu lourd à porter.

Daiki lui adresse un sourire léger.

« Tu peux me trouver tous les super-pouvoirs que tu veux... du moment que tu me demandes pas de porter une combi moulante !

— Ça va... Je crois que j'avais compris que la combi moulante te plaisait pas... Pourtant j'ai cru que tu m'trouvais sexy en combi quand je surfe.

— Ouais mais t'as pas l'air d'un super-héros en panne d'inspiration pour sa tenue... Juste d'un beau basketteur qui prend son pied en surfant.

— OK... Alors t'accepteras de porter le même genre de combi que moi pour tester le surf ?

— Ouais... la combi de surf, ça passe. C'est la seule combinaison moulante que j'accepterai de porter !

— OK ça marche. T'es mon super hero à moi alors.

— Thanks love... You are too... »

Daiki se tourne un peu plus vers lui se penche pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres, presque timidement.

Il a l'impression d'être revenu au début de leur relation. Il y a des gestes qui semblaient évident et anodins qui à présent lui semble lourds de sens. Comme ce simple baiser, auquel il répond doucement et avec un peu de retenu de peur de s'emballer tout seul. Il s'en veut mais il sait qu'une soirée ne suffira pas à le détendre malheureusement. Il voudrait déjà mettre tout ça derrière lui, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que juste le vouloir.

**AOMINE**

Maintenant c'est lui qui a peur de brusquer Taiga, dont il sent la réserve. Il a l'impression d'avoir perdu sa confiance et ça l'effraie et lui noue l'estomac, mais il prend sur lui et passe outre. Ne pas serrer les dents et encaisser, d'accord, mais il faut aussi savoir prendre du recul et faire preuve de patience parfois.

Il s'écarte doucement et repose la main sur la cuisse de son homme tandis qu'il rerporte son attention sur le film.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent le malaise et c'est très désagréable. Il a conscience d'en être responsable. Il glisse sa main sur celle de son homme et mêle leurs doigts. Il serre doucement sa main dans la sienne et repose la tête sur son épaule en reportant son attention sur le film. Son cœur bat un peu trop vite. Il a l'impression de ne plus être en phase avec lui-même et ce n'est pas seulement dans sa relation avec Daiki. il arrête de réfléchir et reporte son attention sur l'écran. Demain... Demain ça ira mieux.

**AOMINE**

Le film se termine et il commence à se sentir fatigué. Il en a assez de toute cette journée. En plus de ça la nuit va être courte. Avec un peu de chance il pourra dormir un peu le temps du voyage.

« On va se coucher, love ?

— Ouais. Faut qu'on dorme. Wakamatsu ne va pas nous faire de cadeau demain. Et y'a pas moyen qu'on le laisse gagner !

— Tu m'étonnes... Ça, jamais ! »

Il sourit et pose un baiser sur la joue de son homme avant de faire un tour rapide par la salle de bain, puis il rejoint la chambre, se déshabille et se cale confortablement sous la couette. Il ferme les yeux, les événements de la soirée tournent dans sa tête et il en garde un goût amer. Il repousse ces pensées, essaie de se focaliser sur le match du lendemain, plutôt. Et finalement, décide que ce serait mieux de ne penser à rien du tout. Il veut juste dormir...

**KAGAMI**

Il passe aussi par la salle de bain. Alors qu'il se brosse les dents, il regarde son visage fatigué dans le miroir. Ce soir n'a pas été du tout à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait prévu... Pas qu'il ait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans cette soirée cela dit. Il avait bien fait de reporter le passage par la boutique. Il avait la sensation que c'était pas le moment avec son homme d'y aller qu'ils avaient besoin de calme et toujours cette distance qu'il espérait avoir rêvé. Il avait eu raison. Ils avaient effectivement besoin de calme et de bien plus de tranquilité que ce qu'il pensait. Il se sent épuisé et n'a qu'une envie se couler dans les bras de Daiki et dormir... Oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, oublié sa culpabilité et ce malaise.

Il ne garde que son caleçon comme toujours et rejoint son homme sous la couette. Comme d'habitude il vient se coller à Daiki. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule, glisse sa jambe entre les siennes et inspire son odeur. Il a besoin de le sentir contre lui, il a besoin de se rassurer dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit poulpe-love... »

**AOMINE**

Ce surnom le fait sourire. Il caresse les cheveux de son homme et essaie de se détendre. Si Taiga se colle à lui... Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas trop. Du moins, il l'espère. Il referme les yeux et écoute le souffle de Taiga dans le noir.

« Bonne nuit love… »

**KAGAMI**

Il se blottit un peu plus contre Daiki en sentant la caresse apaisante de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il n'a pas envie de fuir son homme, il n'a pas peur de lui imposer de la tendresse. Il n'y réfléchit pas à vrai dire. Il a toujours dormi dans les bras de son homme, ça leur a semblé toujours naturel, de dormir blotti l'un contre l'autre. Même si ce soir ils ont eu un loupé, pour lequel il culpabilise et qu'il a du mal à digérer. Il ne remet pas en cause, la tendresse de son homme, ni ses sentiments.

**AOMINE**

Il se tourne un peu vers Taiga et l'enlace plus étroitement, éprouvant un certain soulagement à le faire. La tension se relâche dans ses muscles et sa respiration ralentit. Il se concentre sur les sensations purement physiques qui le rassurent et le réchauffent, et peu à peu se laisse gagner par le sommeil.

**KAGAMI**

Il se détend plus rapidement dès que Daiki resserre son étreinte. Il a passé son bras dans le dos de Daiki et il le tient lui aussi serré comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il s'endort semble-t-il rapidement contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, en tout cas, il n'a pas le temps de tourner en rond et ne se sent pas sombrer.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello !**

**Le feuilleton continue avec le chapitre du mercredi ! Il y en a qui vont sûrement nous en vouloir pour le découpage, mais on allait pas couper le match en deux, si ?! Donc le match ce sera pour le prochain chapitre :) Enjoy !**

**Stella : Oui, des hauts et des bas c'est tout à fait ça, et comme ici on suit le quotidien des deux fauves, forcément tout n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille :) Merci pour ta review, patience pour le match, on y est presque !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

L'alarme le réveille trop tôt le lendemain matin. Il tend la main pour l'éteindre et s'aperçoit qu'il tient toujours Taiga dans ses bras. Il resserre son étreinte en embrassant ses cheveux. En un instant, il s'est remémoré leur conversation de la veille, et rappelé le programme d'aujourd'hui. Il ne perd pas son calme, cependant. Parce que ce matin, une chose lui apparaît avec une grande clarté : Taiga vaut la peine qu'il se batte pour lui et pour eux, alors c'est ce qu'il compte faire. Il ne laissera pas leurs démons respectifs leur enlever ce qu'ils ont déjà construit ensemble. Les mots de Lola résonnent encore dans sa tête.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner des raisons de flinguer le bonheur que t'as maintenant._

Elle ne l'a pas fait, il ne va pas le faire non plus. Il se le doit à lui-même, il le doit à Lola, il le doit à Taiga. Le tigre a toujours su éveiller en lui cette combativité qui parfois lui fait tellement défaut, alors ce n'est pas le moment de laisser tomber. Il y aura d'autres crises et turbulences. L'important ce n'est pas qu'elles surviennent, c'est de savoir les surmonter.

Il embrasse le front de son homme et caresse sa nuque.

« Good morning love... »

**KAGAMI**

Il bouge entre ses bras et vient embrasser son torse.

« 'Morning... »

Il a vaguement entendu le réveil sonner. Il n'a pas envie de se lever. Il est bien dans les bras de son homme, encore plus après les évènements de la veille. Il aimerait que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais c'est la réalité. Il a envie de faire l'autruche et de rester là. Mais il se rappelle qu'ils ont un match important aujourd'hui et surtout un avion à prendre. Il se tend un peu et se redresse. Il n'aime jamais être en retard, mais il a toujours une angoisse supplémentaire quand il s'agit de prendre un avion ou un train. Sa voix est un peu inquiète quand il demande.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Il est déjà en train de passer mentalement en revue sa valise, il a bien ses papiers d'identités, les billets c'est le club qui gère donc ça s'est ok. Est-ce qu'il a pas oublié un truc ? Brosse à dents ? Sous-vêtements ? Gel douche au pire y'en a à l'hôtel. Lubrifiant ?_ ça c'est bien une idée de pervers qui pense qu'à ça_. Il chasse ces pensées qui ramènent avec elles sa culpabilité et ses sensations de la veille. Et pour l'instant il doit se focaliser sur le match. Et le petit déjeuner, il faut qu'ils mangent pour être en forme et ça fera du bien aussi à son moral.

Le brun sourit et le plaque à nouveau contre son torse.

« Relax, love. Il est 5h. On a le temps. Tout est déjà prêt y a juste à se laver et prendre le petit-dej. On sera à l'heure. »

Il se laisse faire. Oui ça va. Ils ont encore un peu le temps.

« Ouais... J'ai toujours peur d'oublier un truc... Même quand c'est que pour une nuit. »

Daiki glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« T'inquiète, tu peux rien oublier d'important. Au pire tu revérifieras avant de partir. »

Il a un petit rire.

« Ouais... Mon poulpe a été efficace. D'habitude à cette heure là j'ai déjà au moins vérifié trois fois !

— Hm... content de l'apprendre... »

Daiki embrasse encore ses cheveux.

« En forme pour le match ce soir ?

— Yes t'inquiète on laissera pas Wakamatsu gagner ! Mais ce serait sympa qu'on soit sur le terrain en même temps que lui... Ce qui est pas sûr du tout. »

Il embrasse encore son torse et caresse distraitement son dos, il rapproche son nez de son cou pour respirer son odeur.

« Ouais c'est pas sûr... mais je compte sur ma bonne étoile ! Elle fonctionne plutôt bien ces temps-ci...

— Ouais... J'crois qu'elle me réussit pas mal aussi ta bonne étoile. »

Il frotte son nez dans son cou et laisse glisser ses lèvres sur la peau chaude et odorante. Puis, il se redresse pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il embrasse doucement les lèvres de Taiga, profitant de cet instant de douceur. Il le serre contre lui un moment, puis sans prévenir le renverse sur le côté.

« Allez moi je me lève ! Petit-dej ! »

Il se lève et se retourne en souriant vers son homme.

« Dors encore un peu si tu veux, j'te l'apporte après. »

**KAGAMI**

Il est clairement surpris, puis il le regarde avec un sourire en matant son corps nu, mais ses yeux remontent bien vite sur son visage alors qu'il se relève aussi. Il ne sent presque plus le droit de matter son homme.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais réussir à me rendormir ? C'est mort... Je peux faire le petit dej si tu veux...

— Bah j'vais te laisser le faire... Sinon tu vas tourner en rond comme un tigre en cage j'ai l'impression. »

Daiki bâille et se dirige vers la cuisine, où il s'attèle à mettre en route la machine à café en route et faire chauffer de l'eau.

Il se masse la nuque en suivant son homme. Il regarde son corps nu et son estomac se noue légèrement, mais il essaie de se raisonner, son homme ne se promènerait pas dans cette tenue en sachant l'effet qu'il lui fait. Il doit juste mettre ses craintes derrière lui et agir normal, écouter ses envies d'embrasser et toucher son homme. Il se glisse dans son dos et enroule son bras autour de sa taille et vient mordiller sa nuque, avant de prendre dans le placard au dessus de lui ce dont il a besoin pour préparer le repas.

« T'as très faim love ? »

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne légèrement à ce contact sur sa nuque sensible et répond :

« Hm... Je dirais normalement faim. »

Il se retourne pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres puis va ouvrir la fenêtre et mettre un peu de musique, il aime bien avoir de l'air frais le matin. Il choisit une musique énergique mais pas trop bruyante et retourne dans la cuisine. Il pose la main dans le bas du dos de Taiga pendant qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner.

**KAGAMI**

Il prépare une bonne quantité malgré tout, prenant en compte son propre appétit en cette journée plutôt stressante sur bien des aspects. Il a choisi de faire une soupe miso, du riz et des petits légumes cuisinés à la sauce soja. Il est d'humeur plats japonais quand il est stressé et puis le lendemain matin à l'hôtel ce sera du bon gros petit déjeuner à l'américaine.

Il commence à se mettre dans l'ambiance du match et il est nerveux. Il a hâte de se défouler, de jouer et d'évacuer les tensions.

« Ça va être long d'attendre ce soir ! J'ai déjà envie d'être sur le terrain. »

Il verse la soupe dans des bols et laisse refroidir le temps de terminer la préparation des petits légumes.

Le brun s'approche et passe ses bras autour de lui, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Hm... ça veut dire que va falloir que je fasse mon poulpe dès que possible pour endiguer cette impatience... »

Il rigole un peu et penche la tête espérant sentir les lèvres de son homme sur son cou.

« Ouais... Mais ça va pas être facile dans l'avion. »

Daiki embrasse cette nuque offerte.

« J'peux toujours demander à ce qu'on te ligote étroitement à ton siège en disant que c'est pour ton bien. Sûr qu'ils me croiront, je suis vachement digne de confiance quand même ! »

Il rit et coupe la plaque de cuisson.

« Pas sûr que ça marche aussi bien que tes bras par contre ! J'crois que j'serais plutôt du genre à paniquer... Sauf si c'est un jeu et qu'on est seuls dans l'avion... »

Il rougit en réalisant quel genre d'allusion il fait.

« Hm... C'est prêt. »

**AOMINE**

Il est obligé de se marrer. Et ça fait du bien de rire. Avec Taiga, les choses sont tellement intenses que même s'il se passe peu de temps, la richesse des moments partagés, en bien comme en mal, lui fait paraître la semaine dernière comme le mois dernier, voire l'année. Ce matin, il en prend la pleine conscience, et se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. En dépit des écueils... ça signifie que leur histoire parfois tumultueuse est surtout généreuse. Ils se donnent beaucoup, et c'est aussi pour ça que parfois, ils se blessent. Il répond toujours en riant :

« Te ligoter dans un avion désert ?! C'est un fantasme vachement spécifique quand même ! Faut que je me déguise en commandant de bord aussi ?! »

Taiga rougit, un peu gêné par ses propres allusions visiblement.

« Nan c'est pas nécessaire... Le ligotage c'est déjà pas mal... Réserver un avion désert ça doit être hors de prix. »

Il rigole encore de bon cœur.

« Je sais pas, love... À mon avis si on continue comme ça, à la prochaine saison ce sera facilement dans notre budget... Par contre le simple ligotage c'est tout à fait accessible ! »

Là-dessus, il emporte les bols dans le salon et revient dans la cuisine pour servir thé et café, et jette un regard de côté à son homme.

« Je suis pas entièrement surpris cela dit, ajoute-t-il en souriant. D'après les magazines que j'ai vus dans ta vieille chambre... Mais vu ton côté dominateur j'aurais pensé que c'était pas toi que tu voulais ligoter...

— Hm... Je sais pas... J'imagine que j'aimerais les deux. »

Taiga le rejoint au salon.

« Mais bon j'y ai jamais réfléchi plus que ça...

— Hm... Moi non plus... Mais c'est une idée intéressante. »

Il souffle sur son café et commence à le siroter, l'apport de caféine bienvenu chatouille ses nerfs encore engourdis.

**KAGAMI**

Évoquer une potentielle activité sexuelle l'embarasse un peu. Il se sent toujours un peu nerveux, comme un puceau qui a merdé. Il préfère penser au basket et au match à venir. Il s'attaque à son petit déjeuner pour prendre des forces en vu de la bataille à venir. Les Celtics ont aussi une équipe prometteuse cette année, même s'il y a eu beaucoup de changements dans leurs rangs ce qui rend le jeu plus imprévisible n'ayant pas assez de recul sur le nouvelle dynamique de jeu. Mais l'imprévu donne du piment alors il a plutôt hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre.

« C'est la première fois que Wakamatsu évolue en NBA c'est ça ?

— Ouais... C'est sa première saison. J'suis curieux de voir comment il a évolué. Après le lycée on n'a plus joué ensemble...

— Hm... Ouais. J'avais pas entendu son nom du tout. J'suis curieux aussi de voir ce qu'il va donner sur le terrain. »

Daiki se marre un peu.

« J'parie qu'il est nerveux comme un coucou... Et ça c'est bon pour nous, parce que quand il est nerveux, il fait n'imp' !

— J'suis nerveux aussi. Alors j'vais pas me moquer !

— Bah, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! C'est là tout l'art de la mauvaise foi… »

Daiki repose son café et entame son petit-déjeuner.

Il sourit.

« C'est toi le maître en mauvaise foi ! »

Il dévore son petit déjeuner et va même se resservir, il a vraiment besoin de se détendre. Heureusement, qu'il a bien dormi toute la nuit.

« Justement, faut que je t'apprenne des trucs, jeune padawan.

— Hm... Pas sûr que ce soit un art qu'il faut être fier de maîtriser et que Yoda approuverait.

— Et pourtant, Yoda disait... "Bonnes relations avec les Wookies, j'entretiens". Ouais, bon, ok, aucun rapport. À moins que les Wookies soient des maîtres de la mauvaise foi. Mais là-dessus je suis pas sûr...

— Nan j'crois pas. »

Il rigole en finissant son petit déjeuner et s'attaque à son thé.

« En même temps quand j'y pense... On peut pas savoir... puisque quasi tout ce qu'on sait de la langue des Wookies est traduit par Han Solo... Or... question mauvaise foi, il se pose là ! »

Daiki rit de sa propre bêtise et se remet à siroter son café.

« Un point pour toi. Han Solo est clairement un maître de la mauvaise foi lui aussi... »

Il termine son thé et s'étire.

« Bon je vais prendre ma douche.

— Ok. À tout de suite."

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme partir. En temps normal il lui aurait dit qu'il le rejoignait, mais en dépit de ses efforts il a l'impression que Taiga lui en veut toujours. Voir qu'il n'a plus envie de ce genre d'intimité avec lui. Il l'accepte parce que c'est de sa faute, et espère juste que ça s'arrangera. Jusque-là ils ont toujours réglé leurs problèmes à mesure qu'ils surgissaient... Pas cette fois, semble-t-il. Alors quand il finit son café, il débarrasse et fait la vaisselle en s'efforçant de ne plus y penser.

**KAGAMI**

Il entre dans la salle de bain. Il comprend que son homme ne va pas le rejoindre. Il ressent une sensation ambiguë de déception mêlé à du soulagement. Il a peur de son désir pour Daiki, il a peur de ne pas savoir lire les signaux correctement et se laisser emporter. Et à la fois, il a envie de ses bras, de sa présence.

Il ne sait pas si parler pourra résoudre les choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudra qu'ils en reparlent. Mais d'abord, ils doivent jouer ce match. Une chose après l'autre, il lui semble que c'est comme ça que Daiki l'exprime d'habitude. Il se lave rapidement, puis se sèche et s'habille. Il rejoint la cuisine et se glisse dans le dos de son homme pour presser ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

« Merci pour la vaisselle love...

— Bah me remercie pas… »

Daiki s'essuie les mains dans un torchon et se retourne vers lui.

« Bon j'imagine que faut pas trop tarder à me doucher non plus... J'pense qu'aussi bons qu'on soit, ils vont pas nous attendre !

— Non. »

Il caresse doucement la joue de son homme et embrasse ses lèvres. Il souffle doucement avec un léger sourire.

« Pour gagner du temps... Viens avec moi la prochaine fois... Si tu veux... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme un peu incrédule, et avec une certaine joie et du soulagement aussi.

« Ouais... je ferai ça. »

Il s'approche pour un autre baiser, puis pose son torchon et se dirige vers la salle du bain où il prend sa douche, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il se dépêche et n'en a que pour dix petites minutes, au bout desquelles il se rend dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

« Ça y est t'as refait l'inventaire trois fois ? » demande-t-il à Taiga en piochant des fringues dans le placard.

Taiga lui tire la langue très puérilement.

« Arrête de te moquer ! Eh... Ouais... J'ai refait l'inventaire... » répond-il en grommelant, visiblement un peu vexé d'être pris en flagrant délit de toc control freak. « Prêt quand tu veux.

— Hm ? Pas même une petite quatrième fois pour la route ? »

Il rigole en enfilant ses fringues.

**KAGAMI**

Il grogne pour la forme. Mais non il ne vérifiera pas une quatrième fois. Il a hésité mais à laisser le tube de lubrifiant dans le sac. Il veut pas que son homme croit qu'il veut absolument, c'est juste... Au cas où. Il en vient à avoir des considérations complètement idiotes et ça l'énerve lui-même. Avant hier, il aurait mis le tube sans se poser de questions parce que juste c'était absolument logique qu'ils en aient potentiellement besoin. Alors, il a décidé de ne pas penser à hier et de faire comme il aurait fait avant. Il se montrera juste plus attentif et écoutera son instinct s'il tire la sonnette d'alarme.

Il prend la valise et l'emmène dans l'entrée en se plaignant encore que Daiki est méchant avec lui. Mais la nervosité pour le match, monte un peu. Ils vont retrouver leurs coéquipiers et ça va être le plongeon dans l'ambiance pré-match, les pronostics, les inquiétudes, les stratégies de dernières minutes... Depuis le salon il prévient son homme qu'il appelle le taxi.

**AOMINE**

Il termine de s'habiller et ramasse son sac pour le voyage. C'est un truc qu'il a appris à aimer dans la vie de basketteur : voyager souvent, et connaître régulièrement l'adrénaline de la compétition. Il a beau avoir un côté très casanier, il est également un accro à l'intensité et la compétition lui permet de satisfaire cet aspect-là de sa personnalité.

Il rejoint Taiga dans l'entrée pour enfiler leurs baskets, puis s'approche pour l'enlacer.

« Je t'aime, Taiga. Et j'suis content de jouer notre premier match à l'extérieur ensemble. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit doucement. Il a l'impression que Daiki ne lui avait pas dit ces trois petits mots depuis longtemps, et il avait une certaine pudeur à les dire aussi, comme une peur de s'imposer encore à lui par ses sentiments comme par ses actes. Il enroule aussi ses bras autour de lui.

« Moi aussi... J'suis super nerveux. Mais je suis content de vivre ça avec toi. »

Il se penche sur le cou de Daiki, qu'il embrasse doucement et il souffle discrètement en remontant vers son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

**AOMINE**

Il le serre dans ses bras un moment, savourant sa présence et sa chaleur contre lui, son contact rassurant et familier, puis il murmure :

« Let's go. »

Ils quittent l'appartement pour rejoindre le taxi. Le vol est à 9h et ils ont prévu la réunion de briefing pour 6h au gymnase. Ils arrivent à l'heure, en même temps que Lewis et Steve qui semblent remontés à bloc.

« Eh Steve ! l'alpague-t-il en passant. T'as les yeux aussi rouges que Taiga à l'époque du lycée ! À la veille d'un match important il dormait pas, et le pire c'est que ça l'empêchait pas d'être remonté comme une pile électrique !

— Ouais bah moi aussi j'suis nerveux en veille de match. Ma femme m'a obligé à faire de la méditation avec elle mais ça a pas marché du tout !

— C'est quoi ton secret pour détendre Taiga toi ? demande Lewis. Parce-qu'il a l'air bien reposé !

— Il fait le poulpe ! répond Taiga en rigolant.

— Le poulpe ?! Comment on fait le poulpe ?! veut savoir Steve, perplexe.

— On utilise ses bras et ses jambes comme des tentacules pour emprisonner sa proie, explique-t-il doctement.

— Ah... Bah j'vais demander à ma femme de faire le poulpe alors...

— Mais... Daiki il peut faire ça parce qu'il est grand... Mais ta femme elle va jamais réussir à le faire avec ces petits bras et ces petites jambes ! » se marre Lewis en imaginant le truc.

**KAGAMI**

Il est nerveux. Son estomac fait des nœuds et une fois installé dans la salle pour le débriefing il ne tient pas en place, joue avec ses mains et sa jambe bouge nerveusement. Lewis le charrie en affirmant qu'il est pire que Steve. Il le laisse se moquer, de toute façon il se changera pas, il a hâte d'être sur le terrain et tout le temps avant de pouvoir enfin fouler le parquet pour disputer ce match ne va être qu'une longue attente interminable.

**AOMINE**

Taiga est stressant rien qu'à de le regarder, même si ça le fait sourire aussi de le voir ronger son frein. Il préfère le voir nerveux pour un match que à cause de ses conneries à lui.

Il détourne son attention de son homme pour se concentrer sur le briefing. Il écoute attentivement. Ils n'ont pas énormément d'informations, car il y a beaucoup de nouveaux, et des joueurs issus d'autres clubs. Difficile de prévoir quel genre de synergie de groupe ils vont avoir, ou quelle stratégie ils vont privilégier. Mais en ce qui le concerne, c'est le cas de figure qu'il préfère. Il aime tester les joueurs sur le terrain, découvrir leurs talents sur place et s'y adapter à l'instinct. D'ailleurs c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'écoutait jamais les briefings de Satsu à l'époque du lycée. Il attendait d'être sur le terrain et de se mesurer physiquement à ses adversaires. Il est vrai aussi qu'il n'espérait pas grand-chose d'eux, chose qui a totalement changé maintenant qu'il évolue en NBA. Il y a découvert un terrain de jeu inédit, mais personne ne lui fait peur. Tous les joueurs sont des défis à relever.

Ça va être long avant d'arriver à Boston, mais il est déjà soulagé de prendre le départ. Et puis il va certainement profiter de l'avion pour faire une bonne petite sieste réparatrice. Une fois dans le car, il pose la main sur la cuisse de son homme près duquel il s'est assis et le regarde avec un léger sourire un peu inquiet.

« Ça va love ? »

Taiga lui répond avec un sourire.

« Ouais t'inquiète... J'ai juste hâte d'y être.

— Ouais... Moi aussi. »

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Il profite de ce moment pour se reposer et commencer à faire le vide pour atteindre ce point de calme intérieur dont il a besoin avant un match. Il rêvasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'aéroport. Les formalités sont brèves avant qu'ils n'embarquent dans l'avion affrété pour eux. Il s'installe confortablement, toujours près de son homme, se préparant aux cinq heures et quelques de trajet.

Taiga reste silencieux, mais il est impossible d'ignorer sa nervosité entre sa jambe qui bouge et sa mâchoire crispée. L'avion décolle et Taiga vient glisser sa main sur la sienne et joue avec ses doigts.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il fait. Il attend, impatient que le décollage soit terminé en espérant avoir les plateaux repas rapidement. Jake leurs rappelle à tous qu'ils n'auront qu'une heure pour se préparer avant le match quand ils seront arrivés à Boston. Il n'est donc pas question de traîner pour avoir le maximum de temps possible pour s'échauffer et le passage par l'hôtel n'est pas prévu. Pour lui c'est une bonne nouvelle il a hâte d'entrer dans le vif du sujet avec les Celtics.

Il regarde son homme en mordillant sa lèvre.

« Je t'ai pas demandé... T'es stressé en avion toi ?

— Hm... Au début, ouais... Mais j'ai pris l'habitude, à force. Et toi ?

— Non pas spécialement. J'ai jamais stressé sauf d'être en retard pour le départ. »

Il rigole un peu.

« Et là... Parce que j'ai déjà envie d'être sur le terrain. »

Enfin, ils peuvent se détacher et les hôtesses annoncent qu'elles vont servir les repas.

« Ah ouais... En plus la bouffe dans l'avion c'est jamais top... »

**AOMINE**

Il bâille. La sieste ne sera pas de trop.

« Ouais c'est vrai... T'inquiète on aura de quoi satisfaire ton appétit ce soir. »

Ils prennent les plateaux repas qu'on leur apporte et commencent à manger. C'est effectivement un peu fade, et pas super généreux. Mais de toute façon il préfère ne pas trop manger avant un match. Il finit rapidement et se tourne vers Taiga.

« J'vais me mettre de la musique et pioncer un peu. J'vais sans doute tomber un peu sur toi alors si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger cette gambette ce serait bien ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il adresse une moue gêné à son homme.

« Mais j'fais pas exprès... Je vais faire ce que je peux. Je vais me mettre de la musique aussi. »

Ils s'installent. Il évite de reprendre la main de son homme dans la sienne il a tendance l'utiliser pour s'occuper les mains et il ne veut pas l'empêcher de dormir.

**AOMINE**

Son casque sur les oreilles, il ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par la musique. Il s'imagine le match de tout à l'heure comme dans un rêve qu'il contrôle plus ou moins. Il dérive peu à peu. Les images se font plus floues et éparses. La musique enveloppe tout... et finalement il se sent gîter vers Taiga et c'est aussi bien comme ça. Il prend appui sur lui et laisse sa tête aller sur son épaule tandis qu'il se déconnecte du monde réel pour sombrer dans les rêves.

**KAGAMI**

Quand son homme vient s'appuyer contre lui et utiliser son épaule comme oreiller, il se force à empêcher sa jambe de bouger. Son regard dérive par le hublot. Impossible de dormir pour sa part, il laisse la musique occuper son esprit alors que en maîtrisant sa jambe le plus possible, il joue avec un prospectus nerveusement. Autour de lui, certains autres coéquipiers dorment. Les places bougent, ceux qui ne dorment pas échangent leurs sièges. Jake se penche vers lui et lui tend un paquet de petits gâteaux à grignoter. Il lui sourit et le regarde comme son sauveur. Il se sert et Jake va proposer son butin à d'autres.

Le voyage lui semble long. Il essaie de ne penser qu'au match, mais inévitablement parfois ses pensées reviennent vers Daiki. Il n'a pas encore fait totalement la paix avec lui même pour ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Mais il a envie de serrer son homme dans ses bras à cet instant. Il tourne un peu la tête pour poser sa joue sur le haut de son crâne et respire son odeur apaisante.

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille parfois par intermittence, le reste du temps il dérive entre sommeil et somnolence. Il n'a pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Juste de continuer à se laisser dériver dans cet entre-deux apaisant et cotonneux où les images mentales s'épanouissent librement et se succèdent sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. Il sent la présence de son homme à travers les brumes oniriques, espère vaguement qu'il ne lui bave pas sur l'épaule tandis qu'il serre légèrement sa cuisse dans sa main. comme pour l'inciter à ne pas bouger.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne bouge pas, la main de son homme lui rappelant dès qu'il a tendance à s'agiter de nouveau. Il essaie de se mater un truc sur son téléphone, mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Il voit les heures défiler et l'heure du match approcher. Doucement la tension monte d'un cran, et dans le même temps sa concentration aussi. Les pensées parasites se dispersent. Et plus l'atterrissage approche et moins il parvient à retenir les mouvements de sa jambe malgré tous ses efforts.

**AOMINE**

Il sent son homme s'agiter à travers son sommeil et finit par émerger. Il tourne la tête pour poser un baiser dans son cou et marmonne encore à moitié endormi :

« Hm... s'pèce de fauve en cage... tu sais pas t'inspirer du côté paresseux de ton animal totem... remarque... p'têtre que les tigres c'est pas paresseux... mais les panthères, si !

— Désolé... Effectivement... La paresse une veille de match... J'sais pas faire... J'voulais pas te réveiller. »

Taiga jette un oeil à l'heure.

« On arrive bientôt. »

Il pose encore d'autres baisers ensommeillés dans son cou.

« Ok... T'inquiète j'me suis déjà bien reposé... Maintenant le défi c'est que j'arrive à me réveiller ! »

Taiga tourne la tête vers lui et lui soulève doucement le menton pour embrasser ses lèvres.

« J'aurai bien des idées pour t'aider mais... C'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal. »

Il esquisse un sourire amusé.

« Ah oui ? Ben j'aurais bien aimé bénéficier de ces idées... mais effectivement... là ça va être compliqué. »

Il éprouve un certain soulagement en se disant que si Taiga sous-entend ce genre de trucs, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas dégoûté de l'intimité physique avec lui, mais il s'aperçoit au même moment que s'il a trahi la confiance de son homme la veille, il a également trahi celle qu'il plaçait en lui-même... et que ça va lui compliquer les choses. Il n'y a pas de pire tue-l'amour que le mépris et la haine de soi. Il le sait, il connaît bien ces problématiques-là, même en dehors du sexe. Mais c'est son problème. Il parviendra bien à avoir le dessus sur la culpabilité et tout le reste. Le match de ce soir l'y aidera sûrement. Il sait bien qu'il ne peut pas se laisser bouffer par tout ça, même si bien évidemment c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il se redresse pour s'étirer un peu. Il a de nouveau une boule dans la gorge. Et il faut qu'ils arrivent vite parce que la machinerie infernale des pensées négatives est en train de se roder. Il doit se concentrer sur le match, et sur rien d'autre. En plus, souvent le sport l'aide à clarifier son esprit.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'étire aussi maintenant que son homme s'est un peu écarté. Les sous-entendus c'est comme un réflexe, il n'a pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il disait. De toute façon il n'est plus dans ces pensées là, il a envie de descendre de cet avion. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est enfermé là-dedans et ses jambes ne demandent qu'à bouger. Enfin on leur annonce l'atterrissage imminent. Il était temps. Il s'attache et range téléphone et écouteurs.

Le pilote amorce la manœuvre d'atterrissage. Le temps est clément et l'avion se pose au sol en douceur. Après les dernières vérifications d'usage, ils ont l'autorisation de déboucler les ceintures. Il se détache et se lève. Il récupère son sac sans le casier à bagage et il est déjà prêt à descendre. Cela dit, la plupart des gars ne traînent pas à se lever, pressés de descendre ou simplement d'étendre enfin leurs longues jambes.

**AOMINE**

Il se frotte les yeux et joue des épaules. Malgré tout il s'est bien reposé, et il devrait en percevoir les effets dès qu'il aura réussi à se défaire de cet engourdissement généralisé. Il suit ses coéquipiers qui descendent de l'avion, direction un autre bus pour le gymnase. Ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes, même si ce n'est que pour un court trajet. Ils grimpent dans le véhicule et les discussions reprennent plus animées que dans l'avion, la perspective du match se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Il passe le trajet à réfléchir tout en s'efforçant de se concentrer, deux tâches plus ou moins contradictoires pour lui. Et quand le bus parvient à destination, il demande quelques minutes avant de rentrer aux vestiaires. Il n'y tient plus, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut dont il discute tout de suite avec Taiga même s'il sait très bien que ça ne va pas tout régler. Il a besoin d'en parler maintenant. Jake acquiesce à sa demande : « Tarde pas trop on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! » Il hoche la tête et regarde son homme :

« Tu veux bien m'accorder cinq minutes ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme surpris et répond un peu inquiet. Il a déjà un peu la tête dans le match et le silence de son homme pendant le trajet ne l'a pas étonné. Daiki l'a prévenu, avant un match il peut être distant ou semblé absent, rien d'étonnant donc. Il commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter, est-ce qu'il a reçu un message du Japon, est-ce qu'il s'est passé un truc qu'il a pas vu ? Il s'était promis de rester attentif.

« Oui bien sûr... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Daiki le regarde en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne, s'humecte les lèvres, et demande finalement :

« Taiga j'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir. Tu peux me dire oui j'vais pas le prendre mal. J'ai juste besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir ? »

Il tombe clairement des nues. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son homme remette ça sur le tapis maintenant avant le match. Son estomac se contracte et son coeur se met à battre un peu plus vite. C'était pas tout à fait le moment auquel il aurait voulu discuter de ça. Il se sent soudain très vulnérable. Pourquoi Daiki lui pose la question est-ce qu'il a dit ou fait quelque chose ? Peu importe, son homme attend une réponse et il doit lui répondre. Il essaie de rester zen, mais sa nervosité déjà bien engagée, monte encore d'un cran.

« Je t'en veux pas Dai... Je t'en aie jamais voulu... Si j'blâme quelqu'un c'est moi-même... »

Finalement, il se rend compte, les mots coulent un peu tout seuls. Peut-être parce qu'il a eu toute une journée à prendre un peu de recul sur tout ça. Et même s'il n'a pas fait la paix avec lui-même, il a les idées plus claires.

« Parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être à ta place et... Que c'est pas facile d'oser dire non. Parce que... On veut pas inquiéter ou blesser l'autre en face. J'voulais juste qu'on ose se le dire mais entre la théorie et la pratique y'a un monde. »

Il soupire, sa gorge est un peu nouée.

« J't'ai senti hyper passif... Mais j'ai pas voulu écouter ce que je ressentais, l'impression que t'étais pas vraiment dedans... Parce que t'es pas passif d'ordinaire. J'ai pas voulu écouter la petite alarme qui s'est allumée dans ma tête parce que ça m'arrangeait pas. J'suis désolé love... J'ai l'impression d'être un abruti sans coeur... J't'en veux pas... »

**AOMINE**

Il observe son homme en se mordillant la lèvre, un peu chamboulé, et finalement l'attire dans ses bras et le serre très fort contre lui.

« Taiga, mais moi je t'en veux pas du tout... C'est moi qui ai trahi ma promesse... c'est moi qui ai manqué d'honnêteté... et j'm'en veux tellement... Alors je sais pas quoi faire pour me rattraper et je sais même pas par où commencer... C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de savoir si tu m'en voulais... pour avoir une base pour savoir quoi faire... même si l'idée que tu m'en veuilles m'est insupportable... »

Il s'interrompt un peu essoufflé, mais ne desserre pas son étreinte.

« C'est vrai j'étais passif, et j'aurais dû écouter la voix qui me disait que c'était pas une bonne chose de continuer... au lieu de te laisser faire sachant que ça te ferait du mal si tu t'en apercevais... Ça équivalait au fait de penser que tu t'en apercevrais pas... donc de te le cacher... Mais j'voulais pas en discuter, j'voulais pas te décevoir, alors j'ai rien dit... et du coup je t'ai fait du mal. Mais j'aurais pu... C'est pas ta faute si j'ai rien dit... Moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'on ose se le dire... mais au final... ni l'un ni l'autre on a rien dit. Et franchement ça en valait pas le coup... Je referai plus cette erreur-là. C'est trop dur d'avoir cette distance et cette tension entre nous. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler, là maintenant tout de suite. Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment... Mais je pouvais pas me mettre dans ce match sans avoir au moins parlé un peu avec toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il entend les mots de son homme et il comprend et reconnaît son sentiment de culpabilité. Il le serre contre lui. En comprenant l'état d'esprit de son homme, il commence à craindre qu'ils aient besoin l'un comme l'autre de temps pour réparer les choses. S'ils s'enfoncent tous les deux dans leur propre culpabilité, ils ne vont pas pouvoir avancer. Mais se pardonner à soi-même est bien plus difficile que de pardonner à l'autre.

« Il faudra qu'on en reparle... Moi non plus j'aime pas cette tension entre nous... Cette impression qu'on n'est plus en harmonie... Même si le terme peut sembler présomptueux... Y'a un rouage grippé. Mais je sais pas comment réparer le mécanisme pour l'instant. »

Il déglutit et serre un peu plus son homme contre lui.

« Mais j'ai pas non plus envie qu'il reste comme ça... Je t'aime Daiki. Et... j'aime notre couple, notre façon de fonctionner d'habitude... J'veux pas que ça reste bancale. On n'a pas le temps là... Mais oui faudra qu'on en parle, qu'on se pardonne à nous-même. »

**AOMINE**

Il caresse son dos en l'écoutant. Ça ne lui va pas mais c'est mieux que rien. Avec ça il peut avancer et se concentrer sur son match.

« Ok love. On va arranger ça. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, pas vrai ? »

Il se recule et lui sourit légèrement avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres sans attendre la réponse.

« On est encore un jeune couple mais j'ai toujours confiance en nous. Et là tout de suite, on va gagner ce match. »

**KAGAMI**

Le match ouais. Il a un peu du mal à réaliser qu'il doit être prêt dans moins d'une heure maintenant. Il saisit le bras de Daiki avant qu'il ne décide de s'enfuir.

« Wait... I'm sorry... Je sais que c'est pas tout à fait ça que tu voulais entendre avant le match... Mais je veux pas te cacher quoique ce soit Dai. Je veux rester honnête avec toi... Parce que pour te préserver maintenant je ne te blesserai que plus après... Mais j'ai toujours confiance en nous aussi. J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime. Et je me battrai pour toi, pour nous. »

Il l'embrasse rapidement aussi. Ils n'ont pas le temps et c'est frustrant. Mais le match est important et il espère pourra les aider, parce que sur le terrain y'a aucune ambiguïté entre eux, sur le terrain ils fonctionnent à l'instinct et ils arrêtent de penser et là il est convaincu que c'est ce dont ils ont besoin. En tout cas, lui c'est ce dont il a besoin.

« Ouais on va gagner ce match... Et je crois que jouer va nous faire du bien... Enfin moi en tout cas j'ai besoin de me vider un peu la tête, comme pour remettre les compteurs à zéro et le basket est idéal pour ça. »

Le brun hoche la tête.

« Ouais, je comprends. T'as sans doute raison. »

**AOMINE**

Il inspire et s'efforce de sourire encore. Il n'est pas bon pour cloisonner les choses. Cela dit, il sait que parfois il faut juste passer à autre chose, au moins le temps de prendre du recul.

« Allez, faut qu'on y aille avant que Jake ne râle. »


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello !**

**Et voici le match que vous attendiez, on espère que ça vous plaira autant que le précédent ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Laisseront-ils parler leur instinct ? Sauront-ils rivaliser face aux Celtics ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Des bisous !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Après un petit échauffement, ils rejoignent les vestiaires et de nouveau il se recentre sur lui-même, se fermant au monde extérieur. Il s'assoit sur le banc en silence en fermant les yeux quelques instants pour se concentrer sur la perception de son propre corps. C'est de son énergie vitale qu'il tire son talent au basket, dans la partie la plus animale de son être. C'est de ça dont il a besoin maintenant. La femme de Steve n'a pas tort de lui conseiller la méditation : avant un match, sa façon de faire le vide ressemble pas mal à cet exercice.

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent plus nerveux. Il ne doit pas laisser ses problèmes personnels le perturber. Il a vraiment besoin de retrouver la complicité avec Daiki sur le terrain. Il regarde son homme discrètement et il réalise que c'est lorsqu'il est le plus vulnérable que l'isolement dans lequel il entre avant un match lui fait peur. Il doit aussi se concentrer. Il reporte son attention sur Jake qui leur fait un dernier petit discours de motivation, sa jambe s'affole. Il faut qu'il aille tâter de la balle. Il n'arrive plus à se vider la tête. Il a envie de courir et de fuir. Il a envie de relâcher cette tension qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Il sursaute quand une main lui ébouriffe les cheveux et presse sa nuque.

« Oi Taiga détens toi! Les Celtics ne vont pas nous bouffer ! »

Il sourit à Lewis nerveusement.

« Ouais... Mais l'avion a tendance à me mettre sur les nerfs encore plus. T'inquiète ça ira mieux quand on pourra enfin toucher un ballon. »

Ça fait sourire son coéquipier, sa main s'attarde un peu sur sa nuque puis il le relâche et il en trouve un peu de réconfort malgré tout.

Jake donne le go. Il se lève, mâchoires et poings serrés. Un frisson d'angoisse le traverse. Et si sur le terrain aussi c'était bancal avec son homme ? Il hésite, mais il tourne la tête et le cherche du regard. Il a besoin de savoir que son homme est quand même un peu avec lui.

**AOMINE**

Il sent le regard de Taiga sur lui et relève la tête pour lui adresser un léger sourire. Quand il entre sur le parquet, comme toujours il lui semble passer dans un autre monde. Il observe leurs adversaires déjà sur le terrain et son cœur s'allège un peu en apercevant Wakamatsu. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de le voir là. La vieille rivalité du lycée ressurgit d'autant plus forte. Il lui adresse un sourire carnassier, le blond répond par une expression plus sereine. Tiens... aurait-il mis de l'eau dans son vin ? Il semble en tout cas calme, déterminé, et pas le moins du monde intimidé. Tant mieux. Daiki veut le voir sortir les crocs, pas perdre ses moyens.

Comme lors des dernières rencontres, le coach lui demande de jouer le début du match.

« Mais te jette pas au combat. Analyse. Hésite pas à marquer non plus, hein ?

— Ça va, compris. »

**KAGAMI**

Avant de sortir des vestiaires, il a suffit d'un regard de Daiki pour le détendre un peu. Son homme est toujours avec lui. Maintenant, il se sent un peu plus serein. Dès que le coach a annoncé le nom de Daiki dans les premiers à entrer sur le terrain. Il l'a suivi du regard. Nerveux pour lui, un peu jaloux, impatient de pouvoir lui aussi entrer sur le terrain. Sa jambe tremble, ses mâchoires sont crispées, Lewis le bouscule pour le dérider un peu. Il esquisse un sourire, c'est son mec qui est sur le terrain alors ouais il est nerveux, il a envie d'y aller aussi et il a hâte de voir son homme en action.

**AOMINE**

Le moment venu, il rejoint ses coéquipiers sur le terrain. Mains sur les genoux, il attend, prêt à bondir. Selon ce qui commence à devenir une habitude, il tourne la tête vers le banc pour chercher Taiga du regard. Quelles que soient les difficultés qu'ils rencontrent, il a toujours besoin de lui. Maintenant plus que jamais, peut-être.

**KAGAMI**

Quand il croise le regard de Daiki. Il lui sourit et hoche doucement la tête pour lui signifier à son tour qu'il est avec lui. Il va tout déchirer. Son regard a glissé sur les joueurs adverses et il a reconnu l'autre japonais. Wakamatsu semble assez serein à la perspective de cet affrontement avec Daiki. Il a hâte de voir ce que va donner l'échange. Daiki se recentre sur le jeu et l'arbitre lance la balle. Le coup d'envoi est donné.

**AOMINE**

Voir Wakamatsu sur le terrain, ça lui rappelle plein de souvenirs. Il ressent encore l'énergie négative qui lui servait de fuel à l'époque. Il se rappelle le moment où cette énergie a commencé à se transformer en quelque chose de plus pur, proche de la joie qu'il éprouvait enfant sur un terrain de streetbasket. Et cette joie-là, il l'avait trouvée face à Taiga. Ryota avait presque réussi avant lui. _Presque_. Taiga l'avait poussé loin dans ses retranchements, derrière une frontière qu'il n'avait plus franchie depuis bien longtemps. Et ce pauvre Wakamatsu, il sait qu'il lui en a sacrément fait baver à cette époque. Mais il faut bien avouer que son ancien capitaine était alors une véritable cocotte-minute, et lui, une bombe à retardement...

Au cours des premières minutes, il évalue la menace. Il ne joue pas très vite, il tâte le terrain. Il laisse les Celtics prendre leurs aises et surveille leurs manœuvres. À la première ouverture, il accélère brusquement, d'une façon qu'il sait peu de joueurs maîtriser, et s'élance souplement pour mettre le ballon dans le panier. Ça passe tout seul. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Wakamatsu commence à le marquer. Et il se fait un jeu de lui filer entre les doigts, même si ce n'est pas franchement aisé, son ancien capitaine a bien mérité sa place en NBA. Les deux équipes se talonnent, marquant quasiment à tour de rôle. Personne n'est encore entré à fond dans le jeu. Il repère une légère faille dans la défense des Celtics, ils leur laissent trop d'opportunités aux trois points. Un truc que Steve maîtrise bien. Il se glisse sous la garde de Wakamatsu, fonce en avant, change de direction et feinte le tir au panier en déviant le ballon au dernier moment pour faire la passe à Steve, qui marque un trois points impeccable. Il sourit. Ils commencent à être bien chauds. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer.

**KAGAMI**

Il attend son tour pour entrer sur le terrain. Lewis a cessé de le taquiner. Ils bouillent tous les deux d'entrer sur le terrain. Il prend son mal en patience. Il sait que Lewis rentrera avant lui. Steve est toujours affaibli par sa blessure et pour que le duo Lewis-Steve fonctionne ils ont décidé de les faire jouer ensemble moins longtemps et de compter dans la durée sur l'endurance des petits jeunes.

Lewis se lève, le jeu va s'accélérer. Il lui tape dans la main et il entre sur le terrain pour commencer à faire danser les Celtics avec leur binôme de choc. Les Celtics les connaissent bien maintenant, mais Steve et Lewis savent innover et s'adaptent très vite. Ils arrivent même à composer avec la blessure de Steve.

La jambe de Taiga bouge toujours frénétiquement. Il est absorbé par le jeu, par son homme qui bouge avec agilité sur le terrain et qui donne du fil à retordre aux adversaires. Pourtant, il est évident qu'il ne donne pas tout ce qu'il a. Il en garde sous le pied pour les surprendre encore. Il commence à perdre patience.

**AOMINE**

Il ne s'est passé que quelques minutes et ils n'ont pas pris l'avantage, mais le coach le fait sortir. Il l'a envoyé prendre la température, et maintenant le retire du combat sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de s'amuser ! Il revient s'asseoir sur le banc quelque peu frustré, regardant ses coéquipiers s'illustrer.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga et murmure :

« C'est presque trop calme. On dirait un match amical. J'ai l'impression qu'ils attendent qu'on passe vraiment à l'attaque. J'crois qu'ils vont essayer de nous pousser à jouer nos cartes sans dévoiler les leurs.

— Ouais...

— Mais on peut bien en abattre quelques unes pour endormir leur confiance... On en a beaucoup à jouer. »

Taiga lui sourit avec un regard brillant d'excitation et lui adresse un clin d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur le parquet visiblement toujours impatient de se joindre au jeu lui aussi.

Il retourne aussi à l'observation du match, un peu nerveux. Cette impression que le match n'a pas encore réellement commencé le stresse. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre et ne peut que regarder. La tension grimpe à chaque instant, à chaque panier marqué. Il triture sa bouteille d'eau entre ses mains, et sursaute quand le coach passe le bras par-dessus sa tête pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Taiga.

« Taiga, tu rentres. Fais ce que tu sais faire. Pour l'instant tout est jouable d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais il faut pas les laisser prendre le large. »

**KAGAMI**

« Compris. »

Il se lève d'un bond. Enfin ! Il a besoin de se défouler et d'entrer dans le jeu lui aussi. Il jette un oeil à Daiki et lui sourit avant d'attendre sur le bord de la zone de jeu en faisant quelques mouvements pour s'étirer et s'échauffer. Il prend la place de Steve. Il lui tape dans la main et il entre sur le terrain. Wakamatsu a lui aussi été remplacé un peu plus tôt. Il hoche la tête en direction de Lewis. Il préfère faire équipe avec son homme, mais leur duo sera une carte à jouer pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, lui aussi doit s'échauffer.

Il récupère la balle et la fait entrer d'un mouvement précis et direct dans l'anneau. Les Celtics ripostent sans attendre. Il s'échauffe doucement, mais il a envie de foutre un gros coup de pression alors sans crier gare il réceptionne une passe et se lance en direction du panier. Il repère Lewis, lui envoie la balle, son coéquipier semble comprendre la manœuvre et dribble en direction du panier Kagami se libère du joueur qui le marque d'un pivot et arrive au panier il saute anticipant la passe de Lewis qui arrive comme prévu et il dunk violemment. Il se laisse retomber au sol en douceur avec un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Le ballon repart dans l'autre sens l'équipe adverse ne se laisse pas distraire par ce petit coup d'éclat, mais il resserre un peu son marquage. Il n'est pas inquiet pour autant. Il sait que ses coéquipiers sont aussi dangereux et ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de leurs laisser le champ libre non plus.

**AOMINE**

Il observe Taiga évoluer sur le terrain. Le jeu se fait un peu plus agressif et rapide, mais les deux équipes sont toujours en train de se regarder en chien de faïence. C'est une guerre des nerfs qui s'est engagée. Il devrait prendre ça comme un bon signe : les Celtics se méfient d'eux.

Taiga fait du bon travail avec Lewis, et il a l'air de s'éclater sur le terrain, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Il se sent toujours inquiet et il ne sait pas si c'est à cause du match ou si ce sont ses soucis personnels qu'il projette sur le terrain. Difficile à dire, mais en tout cas aujourd'hui il a du mal à rester assis sur le banc de touche.

Le buzzer sonnant la fin du premier quart temps retentit, le tirant de ses pensées. Les Celtics ont une légère avance.

**KAGAMI**

Il rejoint le banc avec les autres. Il aurait bien continué. Il espère entrer dès le second quart temps, mais c'est souvent un temps de jeu où le coach aime les laisser Daiki et lui sur la touche et les réserver pour la deuxième partie de jeu. Il rejoint son homme et prend la bouteille qu'il lui temps avec sourire.

« Merci. »

Le coach réclame leur attention et il l'écoute concentré. Pour la second quart temps, Steve et Lewis vont reprendre leur binôme pour remonter le score. Puis le coach se tourne vers Daiki et lui.

« Selon comment ça se présente je vous ferais peut-être rentrer tous les deux pour les dernières minutes histoire de frapper un coup fort. »

Il hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il a bien compris. Il s'assoit à côté de Daiki alors que l'équipe qui va reprendre le début de ce quart temps commence à s'échauffer. Il laisse sa jambe presser celle de son homme espérant calmer sa nervosité à son contact.

**AOMINE**

Il se détend légèrement en sentant la jambe de son homme contre la sienne. Il regarde ses coéquipiers rentrer en scène et ronge son frein. Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga.

« T'as marqué quelques jolis paniers tout à l'heure. Mais j'crois que les Celtics sont hyper bien préparés. À vrai dire j'avais encore rarement vu une équipe aussi zen. »

Et puis, il faut dire que c'est toujours une expérience différente de jouer à l'extérieur. Les fans des Celtics sont nombreux dans les gradins, même si un certain nombre de supporters des Lakers les ont suivis jusqu'à Boston, ce qui fait toujours plaisir à voir.

« Toi aussi t'as assuré. Ouais... Ils sont carrément bons et pour l'instant ils n'ont rien montré... Mais... On peut pas les laisser gagner hein ?! », Taiga le regarde en souriant.

Il secoue la tête, observant nerveusement le chrono. Les minutes lui semblent interminables.

« Nan, on peut pas les laisser faire ça... »

Steve et Lewis commencent à réveiller l'agressivité latente des Celtics, en les forçant à accélérer et renforcer leurs défenses. Si l'équipe de Boston a un moral d'acier, on peut en dire autant des Lakers. Le match risque d'être serré, mais surtout, il pressent une deuxième partie de rencontre très intense.

« Les gars font du super boulot... On peut espérer arriver à la mi-temps sans grande avance des Celtics... »

Taiga presse plus sa jambe contre la sienne, comme pour en bloquer le tremblement et répond avec excitation :

« Faut juste pas que Steve se blesse... Pour nous donner un peu d'air... Sinon on va quand même en chier un peu... Ils sont clairement vachement meilleurs que l'année dernière. Ils ont vraiment de bonnes recrues eux aussi. »

Le tigre sourit, son regard brillant d'envie.

« J'ai envie d'y aller qu'on leurs montre ce qu'on sait faire... »

Il connaît bien cet éclat dans les yeux de Taiga. Il le voit se réveiller à chaque match intéressant. C'est une flamme que même la réalité plus amère qu'il ne l'avait cru de la NBA n'a pas affaiblie, et qui semble grandir avec son intégration chez les Lakers.

Il esquisse un sourire.

« T'inquiète... J'pense pas qu'ils vont nous laisser sur le banc encore longtemps... »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole doucement. Daiki a raison, mais s'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher et s'il n'écoutait que lui même il jouerait chaque minute de ce match. Il est frustré de voir ce jeu qui ne semble pas parvenir à vraiment bouger, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle qui semblent trop bien s'emboîter pour pouvoir bouger. Steve et Lewis ne ménagent pas leurs efforts, mais en face les Celtics ne se laissent pas surprendre. Les points tombent au ralenti d'un côté comme de l'autre.

L'estomac noué par l'impatience, l'adrénaline coule dans ses veines et augmente sa nervosité. Sa jambe veut se remettre à bouger et par réflexe il l'appuie plus contre celle de son homme. Il soupire et se masse la nuque.

« Faut qu'on rentre... Steve et Lewis ne peuvent pas passer ce genre de défense... »

**AOMINE**

_Et nous oui..._

C'est sans doute le cas effectivement, même s'il ne se sent pas dans son meilleur jour. S'il puise de l'énergie en Taiga, c'est possible. Il se rappelle ce qu'il lui a dit une fois : "si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, alors fais-moi confiance". Ou quelque chose dans de ce genre, c'était l'idée en tout cas.

Mince, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il cogite autant aujourd'hui, maintenant ? C'est l'inconvénient du banc de touche, aussi. Et d'une journée compliquée.

Il jette un coup d'oeil au coach qui observe le match les mâchoires serrées, bras croisés sur la poitrine, raide comme un piquet. Mais il ne semble toujours pas décidé à les faire entrer.

Taiga au contraire ne semble plus du tout penser à tout ça. Il est dans le match, même sur le banc de touche, il vit l'action. Il ronge son frein nerveusement et jette lui aussi de fréquents coups œil au coach et aux minutes qui s'écoulent. Il s'accoude sur ses genoux tendu et sa main vient naturellement se poser sur le sien sans même sembler le réaliser.

Il semble évident qu'ils ne rentreront pas dans ce deuxième quart temps. Steve semble toujours aussi performant et ne pas faiblir malgré ses anciennes blessures. Le coach veut les garder au frais pour frapper fort lors de la deuxième partie du match.

Le buzzer de la mi-temps retentit enfin, et leurs coéquipiers reviennent en sueur. Lewis se marre :

« Coton, ce match ! »

Daiki regarde Steve :

« T'as pas mal ?

— Je suis frais comme un gardon ! Ou presque... On va pas pouvoir tenir ce rythme tout le long du match. Va falloir vous y coller, les nouveaux ! »

Jake, qui a quasiment joué toute la première partie du match, s'essuie le visage dans une serviette et approuve :

« Ils sont difficiles à surprendre, ces gars-là. On compte sur vous ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Enfin ça va être leur tour. Il est terriblement impatient. Il a besoin de ça, il a la rage. Peut-être que finalement il est lui aussi encore préoccupé par sa situation personnelle et il a besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

« T'inquiète... On vous décevra pas ! »

Il serre le genou de son homme en lui jetant un coup d'œil complice et lui adressant un sourire. Il se lève à la suite des autres pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Il repense à l'interlude de leur précédent match qui s'était passé dans les toilettes avec son homme. Là tout de suite il n'aurait pas été contre remettre ça pour calmer un peu cette tension qui l'anime. Mais ils ne sont pas dans les conditions idéales. Il a malgré tout trop d'appréhension. Cela dit, il retourne dans sa tête le souvenir de cette fois là dans tous les sens, et il arrive à la conclusion qu'il n'y a pas moyen que son homme se soit laissé porter par le moment, Daiki le voulait autant que lui. C'était Daiki qui avait lancé l'idée d'ailleurs, oui mais il a lancé l'idée comme une plaisanterie peut-être qu'il n'a pas osé reculer justement parce qu'il en était l'instigateur. Non… Il va trop loin. Il ne faut pas qu'il repense à tout ça. Ils entrent dans le vestiaire, il a du mal à se concentrer sur les mots du coach. Il cherche Daiki et tourne la tête en espérant le trouver près de lui.

**AOMINE**

Une fois rentré dans les vestiaires il se pose près de Taiga sans réfléchir. Voilà que lui aussi commence à avoir des tics nerveux. Il pose son coude sur sa cuisse pour que sa jambe arrête de bouger. Il écoute le coach d'une oreille, le regard fixé sur le carrelage devant lui. Il n'a toujours pas l'esprit clair comme il le voudrait, et il est un peu tard pour recommencer à essayer de faire le vide. Cette journée ne fonctionne définitivement pas comme il veut. Elle n'est pas encore finie, cela dit. Il a le cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite et des sueurs froides qui lui collent à la peau. Il est devenu tellement nul pour prendre sur lui que ça l'exaspère. Il sent le regard de Taiga sur lui et lui adresse un sourire crispé.

Taiga fronce légèrement les sourcils et vient glisser sa main dans la sienne et mêle leurs doigts sans se préoccuper des autres autour. Il murmure en japonais.

« Hey... Ça va ? »

Il répond en japonais également.

« Quelques problèmes pour gérer mes émotions. Mais ça ira t'inquiète. »

**KAGAMI**

Cette réponse l'inquiète évidemment. Il serre doucement la main de Daiki dans la sienne. Il attend que le coach termine en ne l'écoutant plus qu'à moitié puis il se lève pour emmener son homme à l'écart. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il n'y a pas le temps pour parler. Il l'enlace et le serre contre lui, sa main s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, il plonge son nez dans le cou de Daiki. Il rêve de faire ça depuis un moment et ça fait du bien de se plonger dans son odeur et sa chaleur.

**AOMINE**

Cette étreinte a l'effet paradoxal de le soulager, en un sens de l'apaiser, tout en faisant affleurer les émotions dans sa poitrine. C'est comme une bulle qui s'étire toujours plus, prête à éclater. Il frissonne et crispe un peu sa main entre les omoplates de son homme. Il refoule les larmes qui piquent ses yeux, détend de force le nœud dans sa gorge. Il desserre le poing et pose les doigts dans le dos de Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine quand il sent Daiki se crisper et finalement s'apaise quand il le sent de détendre un peu. Il sait que Daiki n'est pas tendu à cause de ce putain de match, mais à cause de leurs problèmes. Mais leur vie personnelle ne doit pas influencer leur jeu sur le terrain.

Alors que cette pensée le traverse il réalise que c'est complètement idiot. Il est encore en train de se mettre la pression pour rien. Leur relation ne doit pas impacter la vie de l'équipe certes. Mais s'ils ont des problèmes dans leur vie personnelle, qu'ils travaillent ensemble ou non, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Comment font les autres ? Eux aussi ont des hauts et des bas. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment mettre sa vie personnelle de côté quand on traverse un moment difficile ? Non bien sûr que non et le fait qu'ils soient dans la même équipe ne change rien à ça. Parfois, on ne peut pas refouler ses émotions même si elles n'ont rien à foutre sur le terrain elles sont là à nous tourmenter. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, quel petit mot pourrait soulager son homme pour qu'il se sente mieux. Alors il tente de le rassurer par ses bras, par cette étreinte intime parce que lui aussi a besoin de le sentir contre lui de plonger son nez dans son cou et s'enivrer de son odeur. Ses lèvres se pressent sur sa peau un peu moite, ses doigts dérivent sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

**AOMINE**

_Ça aussi, c'est nous. Parfois on est heureux, parfois c'est dur et on galère. Mais c'est toujours nous. Où que ça soit. À n'importe quel moment que ça soit._

Il s'accroche à ces pensées pour battre en brèche la culpabilité. Dans ces moments-là, c'est toujours très dur de se rappeler pourquoi il a tort de penser qu'il se classe en numéro un des abrutis et que personne ne mérite de se coltiner ses états d'âme. Il pense comme un toxico : dans les moments de manque, les arguments qu'on doit suivre pour comprendre pourquoi on ne devrait pas reprendre une nouvelle dose n'ont simplement plus de sens.

Il a conscience de ses propres mécanismes de pensée, ce qui est déjà un gros progrès en regard des dernières années. Mais ça ne résout pas tout. Il ne peut que s'adapter. À chaque jour qui se présente, improviser une stratégie. Pendant un moment il avait oublié qu'il devait faire face à tout ça. Et puis il a suffi de... comment Taiga a appelé ça ? Un rouage grippé. Pour lui rappeler que pour lui, c'est son mécanisme tout entier qui est grippé. Bien sûr qu'on ne s'en sort jamais aussi facilement que ça. Il ne se retrouve pas dans cet état pour une petite querelle de couple.

Et la lassitude qui revient... Et ce n'est pas le moment. Il peut encore trouver cette force. Il _faut_ lutter, pas parce que c'est écrit quelque part, mais parce que ses tripes le lui dictent. Il s'est planté, c'est vrai, mais bordel, il a pas fui. Parfois, il faut savoir se battre même sans énergie. Il l'a déjà fait. Il peut le refaire encore.

Il se recule un peu pour regarder Taiga.

« Tu sais que j'abandonnerai pas, pas vrai ? »

Il laisse volontairement ambiguïté sur sa formulation. Ce match, leur couple, la vie, tout. Il songeait tout à l'heure qu'à l'époque où il jouait avec Wakamatsu, il était une bombe à retardement. Mais aujourd'hui il ne veut pas être considéré comme tel, même si souvent au fond de lui il se dit que c'est sans doute ce qu'il est. Il a besoin de confiance encore plus que d'amour, là tout de suite.

**KAGAMI**

Il pose son regard rubis et franc sur son homme. Il devine que cette phrase cache beaucoup de chose. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Daiki et là tout de suite il aimerait pouvoir lire ses pensées pour réfuter toutes les foutaises qui doivent s'y mêler. Alors même s'il ne sait pas exactement ce que tout ce qu'on homme veut dire avec cette phrase. Mais là, il n'a aucun doute. Il hoche doucement la tête, il sait que Daiki n'abandonnera pas le match, il sait que Daiki ne l'abandonnera pas lui.

« Je sais Daiki. J'ai confiance en toi. »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête. Il avait besoin d'entendre ça. Même s'il est trop émotif, Taiga ne le considère pas comme un frein. Un handicap. Une responsabilité. Il n'a pas peur qu'il s'effondre. Parce que... il ne va pas s'effondrer. Au fond de lui, il le sait. Mais il a tendance à se conformer à ce qu'on attend de lui. Et si on attend de lui qu'il se plante... Il suffit même qu'il soupçonne que la personne en face de lui ait cette opinion, et il perd les pédales... Il repousse encore la pensée. Au bout d'un moment, ça devient compliqué de démêler ce qu'il projette comme angoisse, et ce qui existe réellement. C'est l'un des pièges classiques dans lesquelles il tombe tous les quatre matins. Il sourit.

« Ok... J'ai cru que... c'était plus le cas... Mais c'était juste moi. »

Il se mord la lèvre.

« Ça va. Ça va le faire. J'suis ok. On n'en a pas encore fini ici. Et va falloir y retourner. »

Il pose un baiser sur la joue de Taiga, laissant s'y attarder ses lèvres quelques secondes.

Taiga tourne la tête pour que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes.

« Je douterai jamais de toi Daiki... »

Son homme le retient et presse plus férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis les libère et hoche doucement la tête.

« Oui... On y retourne et on va gagner ce match ensemble. »

Il se sent encore tremblant d'émotion. Perdu. Complètement paumé ! Mais enfin... il paraît que la vie c'est comme ça. Au diable ses préparations pour entrer dans le match. Des fois, on ne peut pas. Il va falloir qu'il fasse avec. Accepter de ne pas maîtriser. Et s'adapter.

Il presse légèrement la main de Taiga dans la sienne, puis ils rejoignent les autres. Il se rassoit sur son banc et boit de l'eau. Se verse une partie de la bouteille sur la nuque. Se donne une légère claque sur la joue pour faire repartir la machine.

**KAGAMI**

Il devine que son homme n'est pas dans son état habituel en plein match. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de jouer un très bon début de quart temps. Il lui fait confiance, une fois sur le terrain Daiki retrouvera sa concentration habituelle.

Sa jambe s'agite encore. Il est vraiment temps qu'il entre sur le terrain, sinon il va exploser de ce trop plein d'énergie qui coule dans ses veines. Enfin, le troisième quart temps va débuter. Le coach annonce les joueurs. Enfin. Enfin. Ils vont entrer sur le terrain ensemble. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Ils sortent des vestiaires tout comme les Celtics et sous les acclamations de la foule, ils entrent sur le terrain. Il jette un regard complice à son homme. C'est enfin leur moment.

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête à l'intention de Taiga et se positionne sur le terrain. Les Celtics ont de nouveau fait entrer Wakamatsu. Il croise son regard mais cette fois ne s'y attarde pas. Il a perdu son calme d'avant match. Son principal ennemi maintenant ne se trouve pas dans l'équipe adverse, mais à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il cale ses mains sur ses genoux et respire profondément, plusieurs fois. Il peut tenir les vingt minutes plus diverses prolongations qui restent, il en est sûr. Il va craquer s'il doit encore regagner ce foutu banc. Autrement, ça peut le faire.

Il attend le coup d'envoi, plus incertain qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps déjà. Il sait que Taiga n'est pas loin. Il se concentre là-dessus. Ils peuvent encore faire de la magie. Sauver cette journée à la con.

_Arrête de penser, Daiki. Inspire. Expire._

Le match reprend sur les chapeaux de roues. Un coéquipier s'élance avec le ballon et son corps se met en mouvement avant qu'il n'en ait pris la décision.

**KAGAMI**

Le pied sur le terrain, son esprit s'est aussitôt vidé. Daiki n'avait pas la concentration ? Il l'aurait pour deux. Il a noté la présence de Wakamatsu sur le terrain. Mais n'en fait pas grand cas, Wakamatsu ou pas, les Celtics sont très forts ce soir.

Il regarde la remise en jeu d'un œil, en position prêt à bouger. Il s'élance au même instant que Daiki récupère la balle qu'on lui envoie, dribble et contourne un adversaire et sans même regarder Daiki, sachant à l'instinct où il est sur le terrain, il lui fait une passe rapide et parfaite.

**AOMINE**

Il récupère le ballon par pur instinct, fait deux pas en avant et bondit. La détente est bonne, il utilise encore son instinct pour dunker de toutes ses forces tout en évitant de commettre une faute en écrasant trop vigoureusement la défense. Et ça passe. C'est déjà un beau premier panier.

**KAGAMI**

Son mec est prodigieux. Il a conscience de son état d'esprit chamboulé, mais il arrive toujours à faire des miracles. Il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Daiki va tout écraser.

Sans attendre les Celtics font des passes précises et étudiées pour remonter à trois vers leur panier. Wakamatsu est dans le lot. Il s'interpose pour l'empêcher de passer. Il le fixe de son regard rubis électrique, le défiant de le passer.

**AOMINE**

Il passe sur la gauche de Taiga, profitant d'un instant de flottement pour voler la balle à l'attaquant. Il ne la garde pas dans les mains, il l'expédie directement dans celles de Taiga, et repart dans l'autre sens du terrain pour anticiper la prochaine passe. Peu importe les progrès que Wakamatsu a fait. Il sait que Taiga va le passer. Et il reste dans son champ de vision pour réceptionner le ballon, même si la passe est courte, basse, ou déviée. Il la réceptionnera quoi qu'il arrive.

**KAGAMI**

L'adrénaline coule dans ses veine. Le sentiment de puissance, le plaisir de jouer avec les Lakers et surtout avec Daiki, le challenge offert par les Celtics c'est ce genre de sensations qu'il recherche. C'est jouissif. Le sourire aux lèvres, celui qui indique le plaisir qu'il a à être ici, il fixe Wakamatsu. Il n'est pas encore dans la phase de concentration où l'électricité semble parcourir son corps et provoque de nombreux picotements sur son épiderme, où il est presque en transe. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, il ne lui faut que quelques actions pour l'atteindre, et sa concentration est telle qu'il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'au basket. Le ballon et sa surface légèrement rugueuse sous ses doigts, le son du rebond alors qu'il dribble, le crissement des semelles, l'odeur de sueur, du cuir et du parquet et en fond le vrombissement indistinct des cris des spectateurs. Il est souple sur ses appuis et fait rebondir la balle rapidement, il bouge ses jambes pour tromper son adversaire. Il ne le craint pas. Il sait qu'il va le passer. Wakamatsu est nerveux, il le sent. C'est différent de l'époque du lycée. Il ne lui fait pas aussi peur, des mecs forts en NBA il en a croisés mais c'est comme revoir un fantôme du passé et cette fois il joue en tandem avec Daiki et c'est une autre forme de pression. Taiga l'invite presque à lui voler la balle, Wakamatsu tombe dans le piège. Il pivote, file rapidement de l'autre côté et laisse le Japonais derrière lui, surpris. Il fait quelques pas en dribblant et ne laisse pas le temps aux Celtics de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Il lance la balle à Daiki dans un geste sûr et parfait.

**AOMINE**

Il a déjà décollé et récupère le ballon au vol, puis met un panier qui fait trembler toute la structure métallique. Il retombe souplement sur ses pieds. L'action était parfaite, impossible à contrer. Le coach des Celtics demande un temps mort, il a dû percevoir la menace. Leur coach à eux a encore l'air tendu, mais il est toujours comme ça. Au moins, il évite de communiquer son stress en hurlant, comme le faisait son ancien coach des Bulls.

« Ok, Taiga, Daiki, continuez comme ça. Ils vont mettre la pression sur vous. Les autres, vous faites en sorte d'alléger un peu cette pression, pigé ? »

Les joueurs hochent la tête.

« Mais on se repose pas sur ses lauriers ! Ça va réagir en face, et ça va faire mal ! Alors vous restez concentrés et vous me remontez ce score ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche la tête et tourne la tête vers son homme en lui adressant un regard déterminé. Ils vont montrer ce qu'ils savent faire.

Le jeu est relancé. La balle est aux Celtics. Il s'interpose et feint de vouloir voler la balle, l'adversaire le contourne pensant avoir gagné mais Harry attendait derrière et récupère le ballon qu'il envoie directement entre les mains de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il s'élance entre les joueurs, utilisant ses réflexes et son habileté pour échapper à la nasse qui se resserre sur lui. Il voit presque tous les mouvements dans son champ de vision, devine ceux qui se jouent dans son dos. Son instinct flaire le danger et il pivote sur sa droite en pleine course, évitant de justesse de heurter de plein fouet un joueur adverse. Il se retrouve face à Wakamatsu, concentré et rapide. Il tourne la tête légèrement et ce qu'il voit du coin de l'œil lui suffit : il n'engage pas le duel avec son ancien capitaine, et fait une passe vers l'arrière à Taiga sans même se retourner.

**KAGAMI**

Il réceptionne la balle et esquive l'adversaire qui tente de lui voler. Il dribble pivote. Il est parfaitement dans l'axe. Il ne réfléchit pas, il tire depuis la ligne des trois points. Ce n'est pas son action de prédilection, mais celui-là il ne pouvait pas le rater et même si c'était le cas Daiki n'était pas loin pour achever le travail. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. La balle entre proprement dans l'anneau un tir que Midorima devrait apprécier. Plus que treize points d'avance pour les Celtics.

D'ailleurs, ils contre-attaquent sans attendre. Ce n'est pas son job, Daiki et lui sont là pour mettre les points, mais puisque celui qui détient la balle lui fonce dessus il tente de le bloquer. Cependant l'adversaire ne prend aucun risque et fait une passe. Wakamatsu franchit la défense des Lakers et marque. Le score remonte à quinze points d'écart. Il va falloir que les Lakers se montrent plus durs.

**AOMINE**

Il passe à la vitesse supérieure. S'ils n'arrivent pas à bloquer les tirs des Celtics, alors il faut marquer plus vite qu'eux. Dans son esprit, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il fait abstraction de tout ce qui existe hors des délimitations du terrain, et peu à peu, il parvient à ce seuil de concentration qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver jusque-là. Tout n'est que pures sensations, réalité concrète. Son esprit se vide, toutes ses ressources mentales étant concentrées sur la perception de ce qui l'entoure et la précision de ses gestes.

Le ballon remonte sur le terrain, la défense est serrée sous le panier. Avec les grands gaillards qu'il y a là, c'est un corps à corps pour Taiga. Il est toujours très bon en duel aérien, et bondit plus haut que la majorité des joueurs. Il réceptionne la balle, s'approche, feinte un tir, et fait la passe à Taiga qui passe tout près de lui, et reste dans le coin pour surveiller un éventuel rebond ou une autre opportunité de marquer.

**KAGAMI**

Il prend appuie sur ses pieds sans attendre surprenant ses adversaires, il décolle le premier. Ils sont plus grands, mais s'il a toujours eu un truc dont il pouvait être fier c'est son incroyable détente. Il saute plus haut compensant largement sa taille et il fait entrer le ballon sans effort surprenant les Celtics. Ils savaient qu'il sautait haut, mais c'est quelque chose de lire les statistiques et connaître la théorie, la démonstration n'a rien à voir. Et Taiga n'avait jamais chez les Knicks pu réellement démontrer son talent.

Les Celtics repartent à l'assaut de leur panier. Il sent les picotements sur ton son corps. Il ressent chaque frémissement d'air autour de lui. Il est prêt, son esprit est plus clair et limpide que jamais. Daiki à sa droite, Harry devant, Simon sous le panier et Ed qui bloque Wakamatsu pour l'empêcher d'appeler la balle.

Alors le jeu s'enchaîne. Il ne ressent pas la fatigue, il ne ressent pas la douleur dans ses muscles malmenés. Les ballons entrent de chaque côté. Jake remplace Simon et la défense se renforce chez les Lakers. Et rapidement Daiki et Taiga font la différence et remontent le score. Les Celtics n'ont plus que trois points d'avance.

**AOMINE**

Le buzzer de la fin du troisième quart temps retentit. Ils ont presque rattrapé leur retard. Ils ont été menés pendant tout le match, et il ne leur reste que dix minutes pour renverser la vapeur et sécuriser la victoire. Il retourne s'asseoir sur le banc pour se désaltérer. Il a extrêmement chaud et le kiné lui tend des glaçons qu'il presse sur sa nuque.

« Le genou, ça va toujours ? »

Il hoche la tête. Il entend les bruits autour de lui comme venant de loin, il n'est pas encore sorti de son état de concentration extrême, alors tout ce qui n'appartient pas directement au match lui semble confus comme un rêve.

**KAGAMI**

On lui donne une bouteille qu'il prend sans même faire vraiment attention, il en boit de longues gorgées. Jake lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

« Repose toi... Cinq minutes et on reprend. On a besoin de toi. »

Il hoche la tête et rejoint le banc. Ce match est clairement le plus difficile de ce début de saison. Il reste un quart temps et les Celtics mènent. Rien est joué mais ils ont besoin que Daiki et lui ne perdent pas le rythme. Il prend une serviette humide et la pose autour de son cou. La sueur coule dans son dos et colle son maillot à sa peau. Il reste concentré mais tourne la tête pour regarder son homme. Il reconnaît l'état de transe dans lequel il se trouve. Seul le match existe à présent pour son homme. Et ils ont besoin de cette extrême concentration pour gagner. Il est dans un état tellement aiguisé d'attention, qu'il met toujours beaucoup de temps à en redescendre. Et ça lui fait toujours un peu peur.

Il ne dit pas un mot, ce n'est pas le moment de toute façon. Il reporte son attention sur le parquet, il entend à peine la foule dans les gradins qui acclament surtout les Celtics, mais il entend malgré tout les supporters des Lakers derrières eux scander leurs noms. On leur fait signe c'est bientôt le moment de retourner en jeu. Le coach les appelle et s'assure qu'ils pourront tenir ces dix dernières minutes. Il assure que c'est bon pour lui et Daiki hoche la tête aussi. Jake n'entrera pas tout de suite, Simon reprend sa place.

Il croise le regard de son homme y puisant un regain d'énergie et scellant leur complicité. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'échanger un mot, tout passe par ce regard. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. À chaque match il a l'impression d'anticiper un peu plus les actions de Daiki comme s'il pouvait lire ses mouvements et toutes ses possibilités à l'avance.

L'arbitre relance le jeu. Sans attendre les Lakers repartent à l'attaque. Comme si pour ce dernier quart temps ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Les fauves semblent réveillés. Dès que c'est possible la balle atterrit entre ses mains. Il dribble passe un joueur adverse et lance la balle à Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il se lance à pleine vitesse. Ils désorganisent la défense en se faisant des passes rapides et en restant mobiles, de sorte à ce que leurs adversaires ne sachent jamais d'où viendra la prochaine attaque. Après plusieurs passes il se retrouve avec le ballon, pas trop loin du panier mais pas tout près non plus. De nouveau, Wakamatsu lui fait face. Il dribble un instant en le fixant intensément, passant le ballon d'une main à une autre. Le blond connaît ses techniques. Sauf qu'il les a nettement affinées. Il recule, pivote sur lui-même, se met hors de portée en un instant et alors qu'un autre joueur fonce sur lui, il saisit la toute petite ouverture qu'il a et exécute un fade-away. Le ballon passe bien à côté des mains du défenseur, et rentre sans même toucher l'anneau.

Ils ne perdent pas de temps et ne se laissent pas griser par les points marqués. Il faut appuyer l'offensive, se montrer implacables. Et rester parfaitement en maîtrise pour éviter les erreurs provoquées par la fatigue et l'énervement. Leur jeu est fluide, sans failles. Simon leur évite de se prendre un nouveau panier et renvoie avec force le ballon dans sa direction. Avec Taiga, ils remontent le terrain au coude à coude, se passant le ballon chaque fois que la défense menace. Ils franchissent leurs adversaires les uns après les autres, semant la zizanie derrière eux et des joueurs un peu ahuris sous le panier devant cette percée tout en puissance. Taiga bondit pour marquer, il le suit. Wakamatsu tente de dévier le ballon, qui revient comme prévu droit dans sa main, et il achève le travail.

Ils mènent d'un point pour la première fois du match. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de souffler ! La tension monte d'un cran, les supporters des Lakers saluant bruyamment cette remontée au score. Il a encore assez d'énergie et de concentration pour tenir. Il est persuadé qu'ils peuvent gagner ce match.

**KAGAMI**

Ils enchaînent, encaissent un panier mais en replantent deux en représailles. Le score est serré ils ne mènent que de quatre points. Il reste quelques minutes de match, tout peut basculer à tout moment. Les Celtics les pressent dès qu'ils ont la balle mais ils ne se laissent pas intimider.

Il reste calme et concentré. Il multiplie les feintes, un pivot et il fait une passe improbable à Daiki. À mesure qu'ils avancent dans le match ils semblent prendre toujours plus de risques et pourtant, ils ne ratent pas une passe entre eux.

**AOMINE**

Une nouvelle fois, il est frappé de voir à quel point Taiga est devenu bon. Il a pleinement exploité le potentiel qu'il avait au lycée, et aujourd'hui c'est un joueur puissant, endurant, habile et instinctif. Un atout de maître pour les Lakers. De son côté, il déploie toute son agilité pour réceptionner les passes les plus difficiles, et tirer quand personne ne s'y attend. À l'approche de la fin du match, le temps lui paraît ralentir. Malgré la fatigue, c'est maintenant qu'il atteint le summum de ses capacités. Il joue extrêmement vite, il prend des risques. Il veut creuser l'écart, il jette toute ses forces à l'offensive. Taiga le suit, assurant ses tirs, lui donnant des ouvertures.

Il ne regarde plus le chrono, il ne pense qu'à marquer des points. Il ne relâche pas ses efforts d'un iota, déterminé à tout donner jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il se venge de sa frustration de la journée, de son mal-être, en investissant tout dans son basket. Il dégage une aura agressive, électrique, et peu à peu il lui semble que la résistance en face faiblit, leurs adversaires se trouvant incapables de contrer l'énergie apparemment inépuisable qu'il déploie.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki les surprend tous et il doit avouer que lui aussi. Il avait eu du mal à sortir de cette état un peu perdu suite à leur problème de la veille, mais il semblait à présent plus concentré que jamais. Comme si au contraire, le basket était un exutoire de cette douleur. En tout cas, lui il apprécie de pouvoir se défouler et de se libérer de ses inquiétudes et de ses angoisses au moins le temps du match.

Il lui suit son homme. Il redouble d'effort pour ne pas se laisser distancer et surtout être toujours là pour le seconder et s'assurer qu'il puisse marquer encore et encore. Daiki est bien parti pour être le meilleur scoreur de la saison.

Il voit les dernières secondes s'égrainer. Il réceptionne la passe de son coéquipier et sans hésiter une seconde, il tire depuis la ligne des trois points sachant que son homme est sous le panier pour ajuster son tir si nécessaire. Ce sera leur dernière chance de marquer ce soir.

**AOMINE**

Le tir est un peu court et il s'en rend compte avant, suffisamment tôt pour anticiper et bondir. Il fait rentrer le ballon dans un dernier dunk explosif. Il retombe sur ses pieds et le buzzer final retentit. Il s'essuie le front d'un revers de la main. D'un seul coup, il prend la mesure de l'effort fourni. Son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine, ses genoux faiblissent. Il jette un coup d'œil au score. Ils ne sont pas seulement repassés devant, ils ont creusé l'écart de 15 points.

**KAGAMI**

Il a fermé les yeux presque de soulagement en entendant le buzzer retentir. Quand il est dans cet état il ignore la fatigue et la douleur pourtant il est clair qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir ce rythme encore très longtemps. Quelques minutes tout au plus, il se sent à bout de force. Et en fait, il aime cette sensation, comme s'il avait drainer toute l'énergie de son corps pour pouvoir mieux le recharger après. Comme Daiki, il a regardé le score et il rit un peu nerveusement en réalisant qu'ils ont vraiment gagné de quinze points.

Steve euphorique le bouscule et le serre entre ses bras. Taiga a du mal à réaliser qu'ils ont gagné. Et puis, il cherche Daiki du regard.

**AOMINE**

Il croise le regard de Taiga et lui sourit, un sourire plus vrai et plus sincère qu'il n'en a eu depuis le début de la journée. Il essaie de reprendre son souffle, et tressaille quand il se reçoit un coup de poing plus ou moins amical dans l'épaule.

« OK... Je l'admets. T'as fait autre chose que la sieste à L.A. »

Il relève les yeux et grimace.

« Ouais, t'as pas glandé non plus depuis le lycée, Waka. Sacré niveau !

— Thanks. On s'était préparés, mais... Kagami et toi... C'est un peu le duo infernal, quoi.

— Le duo de rêve, tu veux dire !

— Parle pour toi. C'est à charge de revanche, et je rigole pas.

— Ouais, ouais. On va boire un verre après ça ? »

Wakamatsu le regarde étonné, visiblement en train de déterminer si c'est une proposition sérieuse ou s'il est en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

« Tu te décides ouais ou merde ?! s'impatiente-t-il.

— Ouais, ça va. Pourquoi pas.

— On s'retrouve après manger. »

Il le gratifie de son propre coup de poing amical dans l'épaule et retrouve ses coéquipiers. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Taiga.

« Bah putain, c'était chaud... »

**KAGAMI**

Le sourire de son homme a fait dérailler son cœur quelques secondes. Un sourire pur et sans tâche. Que c'était bon à voir. Il a envie d'embrasser ce sourire avec fougue et de serrer son homme dans ses bras. Il l'a vu discuter avec Wakamatsu quand lui continuait ses accolades avec les autres coéquipiers. Quand c'est au tour de Daiki de passer son bras par dessus ses épaules, il pose sa main sur son avant-bras comme pour l'empêcher de le lâcher et il affiche un immense sourire.

« Grave chaud... Mais putain c'était bon. J'ai cramé une quantité d'énergie j'savais même pas que j'en avais autant. »

Il rit un peu et serre doucement son bras entre ses doigts.

« J'suis fier de toi. T'as été fabuleux encore aujourd'hui.

— Thanks... T'as assuré aussi. »


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello !**

**Et on se retrouve pour un nouvel épisode de notre long feuilleton ! Que vont donner les retrouvailles de Wakabaka et d'Ao ? La réponse ici !**

**Stella : Que ton homme ne soit pas jaloux, on peut lui faire des bisous aussi pour compenser. Ah non du coup c'est toi qui va être jalouse :D Bref, merci beaucoup pour la review, on est super contentes que le match t'ait plu !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il félicite les autres gars qui approchent, et ils vont serrer la main aux joueurs d'en face. L'ambiance du gymnase est survoltée du côté des supporters des Lakers. Les fans des Celtics affichent des mines déconfites, ils ne croyaient pas à une telle remontée.

Ils profitent encore un peu, puis se dirigent vers les vestiaires. Sur le chemin, il signe quelques autographes et tope dans plein de mains. Il se sent un peu déconnecté, encore dans la concentration du match, et il se rend compte qu'il a également une faim colossale. Il a cramé plus d'énergie qu'il croyait en posséder…

**KAGAMI**

Dans les vestiaires, c'est l'euphorie et l'incrédulité. Ils ont pas mal douté de cette victoire finalement. Jusqu'au dernier quart temps rien n'était joué. Ils débriefent et commentent les actions les plus spectaculaires.

Il se désaltère et comme les autres il commence à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche salvatrice. Ses muscles le tirent et il a l'impression de trembler un peu. Il se dépêche de se laver, il faut qu'il mange quelque chose rapidement.

**AOMINE**

Il se rend aussi aussi sous la douche avec soulagement, et prend quelques instants pour redescendre sur Terre, les yeux fermés. C'était sans doute le match le plus intense et le plus éprouvant qu'il a joué jusque-là. S'il n'avait pas aussi faim, il serait bien rentré directement se coucher. Mais il aimerait bien prendre quand même un verre avec Wakamatsu, parce qu'au fond, ça lui fait plaisir de le voir évoluer en NBA, et qu'il soit devenu un adversaire aussi coriace. Mais avant toute chose... le repas ! Il sort de la douche et entreprend de se sécher et de se rhabiller, pas bien vite, car décidément les batteries sont à plat !

**KAGAMI**

Une fois habillé, il prend quelques secondes assis sur son banc à calmer les tremblements de son corps et l'affolement de son coeur. Il a l'impression que le moindre effort l'essouffle. Un sourire con s'affiche sur ses lèvres, ils sont rares les matchs qui lui ont demandé une telle énergie. On tape sur son épaule.

« Hey Taiga ça va?

— Ouais juste crevé. Et j'ai super faim.

— Alors viens le repas est servi.

— Ouais. Je viens. »

Il regarde son homme et se lève.

« Prêt Dai ? »

Le brun hoche la tête et se lève en grimaçant.

« Prêt... »

Ils se dirigent vers la salle où les attend le dîner plus que mérité et les deux fauves se jettent sur leur pitance aussitôt assis.

« Punaise il était temps de manger », commente Daiki après avoir englouti une assiette.

Taiga soupire et lève la main devant ses yeux constatant qu'elle ne tremble plus.

« Ouais carrément... J'avais jamais autant donné pendant un match... »

Il rit un peu.

« Mais fuck... C'était trop bon. »

**AOMINE**

Il est heureux de voir le plaisir illuminer les yeux de Taiga. Il est un peu responsable de la joie qu'il éprouve ce soir, et ça lui fait du bien. Il s'est donné à fond et ça a payé. Il n'a pas reculé, il n'a pas abandonné. Et avec Taiga ils ont encore fait de la magie.

« Yes... Parfois on a l'impression de survoler un match et ça peut être jouissif aussi... Mais là il a fallu se battre et puiser dans les réserves...

— C'est rare de remonter au score comme ça dans le dernier quart temps, approuve Jake. Normalement la fatigue nerveuse et physique empêche de faire plus d'un ou deux miracles. Mais là, on les a enchaînés ! Et c'est aussi grâce à vous. Vous êtes vraiment épatants, faut le reconnaître !

— Thanks. »

Il sourit et se ressert à manger.

« Fallait bien que je prouve à ce baka de Waka que j'm'étais pas tourné les pouces pendant tout ce temps-là... »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole doucement.

« C'est vrai... Fallait pas te provoquer. »

Il se ressert aussi et pose une main sur la cuisse de son homme et le regarde tendrement avec un sourire, se retenant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Nan tu t'es carrément pas tourner les pouces... »

Parce que aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement Daiki avait beaucoup donné ces derniers temps. Surmonter des trucs durs ancrés en lui depuis si longtemps qu'il faut une volonté et un courage impressionnant pour y arriver. Et il en a bien conscience. Alors non, Daiki n'a pas rien foutu, au contraire il a été plus que jamais actif dans sa propre vie.

Daiki sourit.

« Thanks love. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ses efforts reconnus !

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a gagné tous nos matchs jusque-là ! s'exclame Lewis. Ça commence à me faire rêver à un sans faute ! Vous croyez qu'on peut faire ça les gars ?

— Carrément ! approuve Steve.

— Ola, ola, vous vous enflammez là les gars, intervient Ed.

— Tiens on t'entend jamais, toi, et tu décides de l'ouvrir pour nous faire partager ton pessimisme naturel ? raille Lewis.

— Je suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste !

— Viser le sans faute, c'est toujours bien, tranche Jake. Ça veut pas dire qu'on va y arriver. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en écoutant ça. Il l'a connu pendant deux ans le sans faute, lui. Certes, ce n'était pas du basket pro. Seulement du petit basket d'écoliers japonais. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a mieux vécu pour autant, mais... L'idée de gagner tous ses matchs avec les Lakers ne lui fait pas peur. Parce que ce serait des victoires qu'il faudrait arracher, pas simplement les cueillir sans avoir à donner de sa personne. Et puis, Taiga est à ses côtés maintenant. Il lui a prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser tomber. Qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Lui non plus ne lâche rien, jamais. Alors tout est moins effrayant, et paraît moins insurmontable avec lui, et il sait au fond de lui, malgré les doutes, que ça va rester comme ça parce que c'est du solide. Il lui lance un regard complice.

« J'suis d'accord avec Lewis, annonce-t-il. Et je pense qu'on peut y arriver. Pas vrai Taiga ?

— Ouais ! On prouverait que les Japonais en ont dans le ventre ! » Taiga lui fait un clin d'oeil « Par contre honnêtement.. J'me suis jamais senti aussi vidé ! C'était clairement pas une victoire facile ! Et c'en est très plaisant.

— D'ailleurs... commence Jake en se tournant vers eux. J'ai tâché de vous éviter ça jusqu'à maintenant, mais... Mon influence a des limites et cette fois, vous deux vous allez pas échapper à la conférence de presse ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ah génial. La partie du métier que je préfère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est la rançon de la gloire ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il blêmit. Si y'a bien un truc qu'il est ravi d'avoir toujours évité dans ce métier c'est bien ça.

« Nan mais genre... Vraiment ? »

Chez les Knicks on avait plutôt évité de lui en faire faire justement.

« Ouais, vraiment, confirme Jake. Tu croyais quoi ? Que t'allais scorer comme ça discrètement dans ton coin ? Plus tu scores, plus t'es célèbre ! Alors vous allez venir tous les deux avec moi à la conférence de presse à laquelle je suis convié vendredi.

— C'est pas moi le scoreur ! C'est Dai !

— C'est vrai qu'il score plus que toi, mais il serait pas capable de marquer autant si vous formiez pas un binôme d'exception. Pas vrai Daiki ? »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit. Il y a quelques années, il aurait pris ça comme la pire insulte qu'on puisse lui faire. Lui, scorer grâce à Bakagami ! Et puis encore ?! Mais les années ont passé et Bakagami est son petit ami, maintenant.

« C'est vrai. Et les journalistes sportifs l'ont clairement remarqué aussi. Si j'y vais, tu dois venir aussi, résigne-toi et accepte ton destin. »

Il se marre et boit une grande gorgée de coca.

**KAGAMI**

Lui adresse un regard signifiant toute la fausse trahison dont il se sentait victime et fait la moue en soupirant.

« J'aime pas les conférences de presse... J'suis nul pour m'exprimer... »

Et puis l'inquiétude aussi naît en lui, est-ce que la presse a découvert pour eux ?

**AOMINE**

La même pensée le traverse, mais il la chasse aussitôt qu'elle apparaît. Une chose après l'autre. Il se marre à la déclaration de Taiga.

« T'auras qu'à préparer des petites fiches. Et puis les journalistes ont l'habitude, tous les sportifs sont pas de très bons clients pour eux, ils savent gérer les pas bavards et les maladroits.

— Trop aimable... Et toi t'es du genre bavard devant les caméras ?

— Hm... Ça dépend des questions... et de la personne qui me pose la question. Et de mon humeur.

— Bref t'es un mec chiant, quoi ! rigole Jake.

— C'est ça. » confirme-t-il.

Ce qui fait sourire Taiga qui ne s'amuse pas à le contredire. Lewis donne une tape sur l'épaule du tigre.

« Mais t'inquiète... Faut surtout que tu te montres. Jake aime bien monopoliser la parole ! »

Cette fois c'est Jake qui s'offusque mais il ne le contredit pas vraiment non plus et il change de sujet.

« Au fait Daiki on t'a vu discuter avec ton ancien capitaine. Il se débrouille bien aussi. J'ai pas souvenir. Il avait joué avec vous contre les Jabberwock ? Je me souviens pas spécifiquement de lui... Y'avait un blond super bon aussi.

— Il avait pas beaucoup joué mais ouais, il faisait partie de l'équipe. Le blond super bon c'était sûrement Ryota. J'pense qu'il aurait pu passer pro lui aussi s'il avait voulu... Mais c'est trop une girouette, il s'est pas décidé. Il joue toujours, cela dit ! J'parie que même à vous il pourrait donner du challenge !

— Ah dommage qu'il ne se soit pas lancé. Il avait du potentiel lui aussi. Y'avait de bons joueurs dans cette équipe n'empêche.

— Mais j'suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que tu l'avais repéré aussi, rigole Taiga. On pourrait lui proposer de venir à un entraînement si ça vous embête pas ?

— Il est ici ?

— Il doit nous rendre visite. »

Taiga se tourne vers Daiki.

« Ça plairait sûrement à Momoi de rencontrer l'équipe aussi. »

Il imagine ses deux amis découvrir les coulisses d'une équipe de NBA et affiche un grand sourire.

« Ouais, ils adoreraient ça, c'est clair.

— Ok. Pourquoi pas ! Mais faudra que ça reste entre nous hein ?!

— Ouais ils sont fiables pas de soucis. J'm'en porte garant !

— Pas de problème alors. On en reparle ! conclut Jake, puis il tape légèrement la table. Bon on va pas tarder à rentrer à l'hôtel. Dépêchez-vous de terminer. »

Jake leurs fait un clin d'œil et se lève.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme en se resservant une dernière fois.

« Tu vois Wakamatsu ce soir alors ?

— Yep je lui ai proposé qu'on se rejoigne après manger et qu'il nous emmène dans un bar cool du coin. Tu veux venir ?

— Hm... Il va pas trouver ça bizarre ? J'crois que... J'lui ai jamais vraiment parlé en fait. »

Il réfléchit, mais ne se rappelle vraiment pas avoir échangé plus que des politesses ou des provocations sur un terrain avec lui.

« Bah c'est le moment de lui parler alors ! Et j'm'en fous s'il trouve ça bizarre... Ah ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire mais au fond c'est un gars gentil. Et ce soir en plus il risque pas trop de faire le fier, ahah !

— Ok. Bah ouais pourquoi pas alors. On passe poser nos affaires à l'hôtel avant quand même ?

— Yep. Je lui enverrai un message en chemin. »

**AOMINE**

Il s'étire. Tout son corps lui paraît lourd et pesant, il va certainement bien dormir cette nuit... Quand Taiga a fini, ils se lèvent et rejoignent le bus qui doit les déposer à l'hôtel, lequel n'est d'ailleurs pas bien loin d'ici. Dans le bus, l'ambiance est nettement plus calme, la fatigue se faisant sans doute ressentir. Il textote Wakamatsu, qui lui indique une adresse dans le quartier pour s'y retrouver.

**KAGAMI**

Sa tête repose sur la vitre du bus. Tous les muscles de son corps tirent presque douloureusement. Demain, il va sûrement en chier un peu. Après le repas et ce match éprouvant, il commence un peu à somnoler. Heureusement, ils arrivent rapidement à l'hôtel. Avant qu'ils ne descendent un membre du staff fournit à chacun la clé de sa chambre. Daiki et lui ont chacun la leur mais des chambres côte à côte. L'équipe est au courant pour eux, mais pas le staff et ce n'est pas nécessaire que tout le monde le sache d'après Jake.

Le bus s'arrête. Le coach se lève pour les féliciter une dernière fois pour ce super match et leur rappelle que le lendemain l'avion pour le retour est à 15h. Le bus les attends pour les emmener à l'aéroport à 13h précise.

« Au moins on va pouvoir dormir un peu... »

C'est ce qu'il aime le moins avec la NBA. Les déplacements au quatre coins du pays, même pas le temps de visiter et tu passes deux jours de transport. Enfin au moins avec le décalage horaire, ils arriveront à Los Angeles pour 18h et pourront profiter un peu de la soirée s'ils ne sont pas trop crevés.

« Ouaip, ça c'est toujours une bonne nouvelle ! » approuve Daiki.

Ils montent à leur étage et s'arrêtent chacun devant leur porte pour déposer leurs affaires. Le brun lui jette un coup d'œil avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en colo. T'es prêt à braver les monos pour me rejoindre dans ma chambre cette nuit ?! »

Taiga se marre un peu.

« Ouais carrément. J'ai toujours aimé faire des trucs interdits. »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et ouvre sa chambre pour y poser rapidement son sac. Il ne compte pas y séjourner alors il ne prend pas le temps de découvrir le lieu. Il ressort aussitôt pour attendre son homme.

**AOMINE**

La chambre est spacieuse et confortable, il y a même une petite terrasse. Et un grand lit qui pourrait aisément contenir trois personnes ! Il dépose ses affaires mais ne s'attarde pas, pour ne pas faire attendre son homme. Il le retrouve dans le couloir.

« Bon d'après le GPS, le bar est juste à quelques centaines de mètres. Marcher un peu ça va sans doute nous faire du bien.

— Tu m'étonnes... J'me sens lourd. J'pense que je vais tomber comme une masse en rentrant. »

Taiga s'étire en baillant.

Il pose une main au creux de ses reins.

« Ouais, c'était une dure journée. Demain faut rentrer... mais ça sera plus cool. »

Il est déjà venu à Boston, mais trop peu souvent pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Il y a du monde dehors, les voitures passent sans discontinuer dans de larges avenues, des gratte-ciels cernent les perspectives. Pour lui... c'est une énième ville américaine, dans laquelle il ne fait que passer, entre l'aéroport, l'hôtel et le gymnase.

« Hm... C'est vrai qu'il caille un peu ici quand même... »

Taiga remonte la capuche de son sweat et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. La fatigue joue sûrement aussi pour qu'il soit si sensible à la fraîcheur ambiante, il n'est pas spécialement frileux habituellement.

« Ouaip, c'est pas aussi accueillant que L.A. niveau climat, c'est sûr ! »

Ils marchent rapidement et arrivent bientôt devant le bar, un établissement à la devanture noire et blanche et dont sort une musique rock. Wakamatsu les attend pas loin et fait signe au videur de les laisser passer.

« J'ai mes habitudes », explique-t-il en souriant. Il tend la main à Taiga. « Yo. Ça faisait un bail. »

**KAGAMI**

Un sacré bail oui. Il a l'impression que c'est une autre vie. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et lui serre la main.

« Salut... Désolé je m'incruste. »

**WAKAMATSU**

Il regarde l'ancien as de Seirin avec un demi sourire. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Pas plus que cet imbécile d'Aomine, même si conformément à ses précisions il a pris une teinte plus foncée. Ils font une drôle de paire, ces deux-là. Il a été très étonné d'apprendre leur recrutement dans la même équipe, et quand il a regardé les matchs, ça lui a rappelé l'époque des Vorpal Swords. C'est vrai que même s'ils se tapaient sur les nerfs, ils jouaient très bien tous les deux. Ils n'ont plus l'air de se taper autant sur les nerfs qu'avant, d'ailleurs...

« Bah, j'aurais probablement pas pu supporter la seule compagnie d'Aomine plus d'un quart d'heure, de toute façon. Vaut mieux quelqu'un pour faire tampon. »

Il rigole dans sa barbe et sans laisser le temps à l'intéressé de répondre, il entre dans le bar et se dirige vers son box habituel, tout au fond.

**KAGAMI**

Ça le fait sourire, certain que son homme n'en pense pas moins. Il laisse Daiki suivre Wakamatsu le premier et lui emboîte le pas. Il traverse le bar où l'ambiance est plutôt tranquille. Dans les enceintes un rock un peu calme se fait entendre et au bar un choix intéressant de bières est disponible. Il est trop fatigué pour boire trop mais une bonne bière lui fera plaisir.

**WAKAMATSU**

Il leur recommande des bières issues d'une brasserie du coin fondée par des Irlandais. Il s'amuse de voir que Kagami commande une brune, Aomine une blonde, alors qu'il prend lui-même une rousse. Il a bien besoin d'une bonne pinte... Il est plutôt dégoûté d'avoir perdu le match ce soir : il a travaillé très dur avec les Celtics depuis son intégration, et c'est le premier match que l'équipe perd depuis le début de la saison. Cela dit, même en ayant regardé les autres matchs des Lakers, il ne s'attendait pas à un truc pareil. Il échafaude déjà dans sa tête des plans de revanche et des stratégies pour rectifier le tir. Il connaît bien Aomine. Il trouvera la faille.

En attendant, il décide de ne pas être mauvais perdant. Il a toujours mauvais caractère, mais il n'est plus l'adolescent irascible qu'a connu Aomine, qui réagissait à la pression en perdant régulièrement son sang-froid de la plus explosive des façons. En fait, quand il repense à leurs engueulades, ça lui donne plutôt envie de rire. Il faut dire que le "miracle" d'autrefois avait la dent dure. Tous les deux se ressemblaient, finalement. Bouillonnants, impatients, et avec au cœur une colère noire et secrète qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment cacher quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'a jamais su la raison de cette colère pour Aomine, mais aujourd'hui elle semble... plus apaisée.

Il lève sa pinte.

« À votre victoire... C'était du sacré bon boulot. »

Il croise le regard d'Aomine, qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire provocant, mais semble se retenir de faire un commentaire désobligeant. Alors de son côté, il évite de s'offusquer de cette expression un peu trop triomphante.

**KAGAMI**

Il lève sa bière aussi et lui adresse un grand sourire.

« Merci. Vous vous êtes super bien battus. Pour être honnête... Ça a été notre match le plus difficile depuis le début de la saison. Vous êtes redoutables ! »

Wakamatsu hoche la tête et boit quelques gorgées de bière.

« Ouais, j'dois avouer que je suis super content d'avoir rejoint cette équipe-là. » Il ajoute avec un sourire : « J'ai toujours été fan.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Tu m'en rebattais déjà les oreilles au lycée ! s'exclame Daiki en rigolant.

— Ouais bah au moins j'essayais de m'inspirer des pros, au lieu de décider que je savais déjà tout parfaitement faire, comme certains !

— Mais je savais tout parfaitement faire ! » proteste Daiki.

**WAKAMATSU**

Le pire, c'est que cet imbécile n'a pas tort. À l'époque, le basket qu'on jouait au lycée n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris qu'il ne rejoigne pas la NBA plus tôt.

« Ouais, en tout cas, t'as pas mal évolué. Et toi aussi Kagami. J'me souviens comme vous jouiez ensemble à l'époque... C'était déjà plutôt impressionnant, mais maintenant... Ils ont eu le nez fin chez les Lakers pour vous recruter tous les deux. »

Taiga sourit.

« Ouais apparemment notre capitaine a vu une vidéo de notre match contre les Jabberwock... Alors quand il a vu qu'on était tous les deux en NBA il s'est arrangé pour nous faire recruter tous les deux.

— Eh bah. Sacré coup de chance.

— Ouais, confirme Daiki. On n'était même pas au courant qu'on allait jouer dans la même équipe quand on s'est retrouvés à L.A. C'était une drôle de surprise.

— J'imagine. Et tes psychopathes de potes de collège, aucun a voulu passer pro, au final ?

— _Mes quoi_ ?!

— Bah, tu vois ce que j'veux dire. »

Il regarde Daiki amusé. Le brun semble hésiter, et finalement se renfrogne et secoue la tête.

« Nan. Ils avaient d'autres projets. C'est dommage, d'ailleurs. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Bah, tu les représentes très bien à toi tout seul. Y compris pour le côté 'je suis tombé sur la tête quand j'étais gamin et ça se voit un peu'. »

Daiki le fixe d'un regard noir, et... finalement, éclate de rire.

« Ouais bon ok, t'as peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Mais j'suis pas tombé sur la tête quand j'étais petit ! Les autres non plus d'ailleurs à ce que je sache. Sauf Ryota. Hors terrain de basket il est pas très adroit comme gars. »

Ça le fait rire à son tour.

« Vraiment ?! J'aurais pas cru. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a craint quelques instants que ça parte en vrille alors que Wakamatsu provoquait son petit ami sans trop prendre de gants. Heureusement, Daiki n'est pas tombé dans le piège et prend les choses à la légère. Il boit sa bière en les écoutant et glisse sa main sur la cuisse de son homme sous la table.

« C'est vrai que en le voyant sur le terrain.. Difficile de l'imaginer maladroit... Plus étourdi peut-être...

— Disons que l'un entraîne l'autre. C'est le genre de gars à se prendre un poteau dans la rue parce qu'il était occupé à mater la nana sur le trottoir d'en face.

— Ah ouais... ça doit amener des situation très cocasses. »

Il imagine très bien la situation et ça le fait marrer. Mais effectivement, vu comme ça, il imagine bien Kise faire ce genre d'étourderie.

**AOMINE**

« C'est clair. »

Il rigole et reporte son ancien capitaine. Ça fait bizarre de le revoir. À l'époque du lycée, ils ne se fréquentaient pas tellement à l'extérieur, mais finalement, en trois ans dans la même équipe de basket, ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'était souvent électrique entre eux mais avec le recul, il se dit qu'ils ont eu aussi des bons moments. Ça leur arrivait de bien se marrer aussi. Et ils ont obtenu de belles victoires. Et puis comme il le disait à Taiga, il sait qu'au fond c'est un gars gentil. Très travailleur, très déterminé. Et prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté quand c'est pour le bien de l'équipe.

« Alors c'est pas trop bizarre pour toi les USA ? demande-t-il après avoir repris une gorgée de bière. Moi au début j'ai eu du mal...

— C'est bizarre, ouais. Mais ça a plein de côtés cool. En commençant par la bouffe !

— Ah ouais tu trouves ?!

— Bon c'est pas toujours très diététique c'est clair... Mais j'ai toujours faim, moi... »

Il se marre. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours eu un sacré appétit.

« Là-dessus t'es comme Taiga !

— Ouais mais fais gaffe... Crois-moi la malbouffe ici ça va vite ! intervient Taiga. J'mange peut-être beaucoup... Mais j'cuisine aussi pas mal histoire de pas bouffer que de la merde.

— Hm... tu veux dire que les mac and cheese tous faits tous les jours, faudrait que j'arrête ? »

Wakamatsu se marre un peu, puis se gratte la tête, embêté, et ajoute :

« Pourtant c'est bon et ça va vite ! M'enfin c'est vrai que je devrais peut-être me mettre à la cuisine. En plus dans notre métier faut faire gaffe. Tu cuisines toi Aomine ?

— Les hamburgers et les œufs au bacon ça compte ?

— Bah pour la diététique on repassera ! »

**KAGAMI**

Sa main a cessé de caresser la cuisse de son homme, l'espace d'un instant il a presque oublié que Wakamatsu ne savait pas pour eux. Il ne faut pas se reposer, se rappeler d'être vigilant et prudent. Il rigole un peu.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas terrible tout ça... Mais j'suis sympa de temps en temps j'lui fais un bon repas japonais. Ça m'fait un deuxième avis après mon père pour savoir si j'pourrai envisager une reconversion pro en chef d'un resto japonais.

— Tu fais la bouffe à cet ingrat ?! Mais t'es une espèce de saint, en fait ! »

**WAKAMATSU**

Il se sent observé et tourne son attention sur Aomine qui le fixe, une lueur dure et familière de défi dans ses yeux, et qui annonce de but-en-blanc :

« On sort ensemble. »

Il était en train de boire une gorgée de bière et en recrache la moitié. Aomine continue à le planter d'un regard sombre, comme s'il se tenait prêt à bondir au moindre faux-pas de sa part. Il s'essuie les lèvres, choqué. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien compris alors il opte pour une réponse qui marche dans tous les cas :

« Ben t'as de la chance. Y'a personne pour me faire la bouffe, moi. »

**KAGAMI**

On peut dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas franchement, comme si Daiki avait eu besoin de lâcher le morceau à la première opportunité. Le choc de la déclaration cash de son homme passé, il éclate de rire devant le visage déconfit de Wakamatsu et cette magnifique réaction qui a arrosée la table de bière.

« Pardon... Mais ta tête vaut le coup. »

Il essaie de se calmer un peu et caresse la cuisse de son homme doucement.

« J'suis pas un saint et Dai est pas si ingrat que ça quand tu le connais bien. Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, pour mettre un mec dans son lit faut lui faire à bouffer. »

**WAKAMATSU**

Il cligne des yeux. Il avait bien compris la première fois, alors. Celle-là, on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'ait vue venir. Bien sûr à l'époque, il se contrefichait de la situation amoureuse d'Aomine, il savait que de toute façon ça ne changeait rien au fait de le voir arriver à l'heure ou non aux entraînements, mais par contre, il était très loin de l'imaginer coucher avec un homme. D'autant qu'il l'avait déjà vu avec des filles et qu'il avait tendance à s'en vanter. Quant à Kagami... il ne le connaît pas assez pour que ça lui ait même traversé l'esprit. Il regarde ce dernier et ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander :

« C'est aussi simple que ça ?! Tu lui as fait à bouffer et tu l'as mis dans ton lit ?! »

Aomine cesse de le regarder méchamment et rit un peu à son tour.

« Presque. »

Il se gratte de nouveau la tête, réfléchissant à cette idée.

« Bon... J'me demande si ça marche aussi sur les filles... Ça ferait une bonne motivation pour me mettre à la cuisine.

— Je sais pas... J'ai jamais testé... Mais y'a pas de raisons que ça marche pas ! Surtout avec de la nourriture un peu exotique et healthy… », répond Taiga en souriant.

_Jamais testé, hein ?_ Il se sent presque désolé pour lui. Ça n'a pas dû être facile en grandissant. Et puis il s'engueule lui-même en se disant que c'est un brin condescendant, comme réaction. Maintenant, il se demande ce qu'il en est pour Aomine. Est-ce qu'il est bisexuel ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sincère avec ces nanas ? Ça l'intrigue, c'est juste... Ça lui semble bizarre de passer brusquement des filles aux mecs. À moins qu'ils sortaient déjà avec des mecs avant mais que de ça, il ne se vantait pas.

« Hm, c'est vrai que la cuisine japonaise, ça fait son petit effet en général. »

Il sourit et ajoute :

« Ouais, ça a des avantages d'être un basketteur japonais. Y a l'aura du sport, et le charme de l'accent.

— Ah ouais on dirait que ça score bien avec les nanas... » fait remarquer Aomine.

Il rougit.

« Pas vraiment, enfin... Je suis pas là depuis longtemps donc... »

Son embarras fait rigoler le brun. Il boit une nouvelle gorgée de bière et reprend :

« À propos de ça... tu vas mal le prendre si je te demande si c'est une habitude chez toi de scorer chez les mecs ?! »

Aomine hausse les épaules d'un air blasé qu'il connaît bien.

« De toute façon, tu viens de le demander. Nan, c'est pas une habitude. Mais c'est ce que je préfère. »

Il décide de se satisfaire de cette déclaration un peu ambiguë. Il a envie de dire quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas exactement quoi... L'histoire de sa vie ! Quand il ne se fout pas en boule, il se retrouve vite à balbutier. Il essaie quand même :

« Bon, en tout cas... C'est euh... plutôt courageux d'assumer. Et c'est... ben... c'est cool pour vous. Vous retrouver dans le même club et vivre une histoire d'amour... C'est... plutôt romantique.

— T'es un romantique ?! J'en étais sûr... ricane Aomine.

— Hey ! C'est pas une insulte, j'te signale !

— T'inquiète Dai est aussi un gros romantique ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il se moque gentiment de son homme histoire de ne pas laisser le pauvre Wakamatsu dans l'embarras et un peu pour le remercier de se montrer plutôt "correct" à propos de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Il se doute que ce n'est pas évident de réaliser maintenant que Daiki est en fait attiré par les hommes.

Il reste surpris que Daiki ait choisi de parler de leur couple à Wakamatsu. Ils ne sont pas proches et sachant que l'option de s'assumer est très récente pour son homme. Le courage dont il fait preuve le surprend chaque jour et lui fait très plaisir. Non c'est même plus que ça. Il est heureux et ému de ce que fait Daiki pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas mieux lui prouver son amour chaque jour qu'en le revendiquant haut et fort. Sa main se fait douce sur sa cuisse, il a envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, de le remercier. Il se doute que Daiki ne le fait pas uniquement pour lui. Bien-sûr qu'il en a besoin pour lui-même pour accepter, pour se sentir mieux avec lui-même. Mais il sait, que comme lui, Daiki n'aurait pas pu faire ça pour n'importe qui.

**WAKAMATSU**

_Aomine est un gros romantique._ C'est bien la dernière affirmation_ ever _qu'il aurait employée pour le décrire. Mais soit, soit. Semble-t-il qu'il ne le connaît pas si bien que ça, après tout. Et puis en plus, c'est une nouvelle occasion de se foutre de lui.

« Un gros romantique, hein ?! C'est vrai ça Aomine ?

— Hmpf... grogne l'intéressé en se vengeant sur sa bière.

— Je savais bien qu'on avait des points communs !

— Dans tes rêves. »

Il rigole. C'est plutôt fun de le revoir, au final. Même s'il vient de se manger une méchante défaite par sa faute. Mais maintenant il est pris d'un gros doute.

« Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps en fait ?!

— Nan. Depuis quelques semaines.

— Ah ok. M'enfin quand j'y pense... vous aviez l'air plutôt mutuellement... hm... comment dire...

— Essaie pas tu vas te faire un nœud au cerveau.

— ...fascinés l'un par l'autre, achève-t-il sans prêter attention à la remarque d'Aomine.

— Hm... T'es pas le premier à dire quelque chose de similaire », répond Kagami avec un sourire et en jetant un œil à Aomine.

**AOMINE**

Il croise le regard de Taiga et esquisse un sourire. C'est la vérité. Il ne peut pas la nier, pas plus que le fait d'être « un gros romantique ». Ça lui fait une sensation bizarre que Wakamatsu s'en soit rendu compte. C'était si évident que ça ? Tout le monde s'en est aperçu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. En même temps, ça confirme beaucoup de choses, et c'est presque un soulagement. Il sait ce qu'il ressent pour Taiga, mais c'est très différent d'avoir un regard extérieur, un genre de... validation ? Même s'il déteste ce terme. D'autant plus que ça le touche plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer ou le montrer.

« C'est presque de la triche, reprend Wakamatsu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ça pourrait être assimilé à du dopage. Si vous êtes aussi bons en duo j'suis sûr que c'est à cause de ça.

— Bah pas de bol pour toi y a aucune loi contre ce genre de dopage ! » rétorque-t-il aussi sec, ce qui fait marrer son ancien capitaine.

Il baisse les yeux sur sa bière qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts, marquant une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton plus bas :

« Notre équipe est au courant, mais c'est pas... complètement officiel.

— J'me doute, réplique Wakamatsu. T'inquiète j'vais pas aller le gueuler sur tous les toits.

— Pourtant, gueuler, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

— Être désagréable, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux, pourtant, apparemment tu te retiens assez pour avoir trouvé ta place dans ta nouvelle équipe. »

Il reste un instant silencieux à le fixer, mais en fait, assez bizarrement, il n'arrive même pas à s'énerver. À la place, il finit par se marrer, le cœur soudain étrangement léger. Il boit le fond de sa bière cul sec.

« Ok. J'pense qu'on devrait aller boire des coups plus souvent.

— No shit », sourit le blond.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit aux deux garçons avant de se marrer.

« Vous oubliez un détail les gars... On est aux States et Boston Los Angeles c'est pas la porte à côté ! On n'est pas vraiment voisins. »

Il boit quelques gorgées de bière. Boston c'est plus proche de New York. Et il repense à tous ses aller-retours qu'il avait fait entre New York et Los Angeles avec mélancolie. Il espère que jamais il n'aura à vivre ça avec Daiki. Son cœur se serre un peu et il déglutit doucement. La pinte commence à lui monter à la tête, la fatigue et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage et commence à le faire penser à des trucs vraiment stupides. Il opte donc pour changer de sujet en souriant à Wakamatsu.

« Tu es arrivé quand du coup ?

— Ça fait seulement deux mois... J'avais déjà fait avant le déplacement du Japon pour passer les qualifications... Mais J'suis arrivé tout juste pour le début de la saison. Je m'attendais pas franchement à être recruté, en fait. Du coup j'suis parti un peu en catastrophe. Donc ouais c'était court et j'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose.

— Ah ouais en effet. Tu vas avoir le temps de te rattraper. Si tu veux un peu de soleil tu peux venir nous voir à L.A. »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

Wakamatsu esquisse un sourire en coin et répond :

« Ouais... Ça pourrait sans doute se faire.

— Mais y prends pas trop goût, intervient Aomine. Y a assez de deux Japonais chez les Lakers.

— Oh t'en fais pas... J'ai assez joué avec toi pour toute ma vie. J'veux juste te battre, maintenant.

— Bon courage avec ça ! »

Le brun rigole et ajoute :

« Même Taiga y arrive pas, alors...

— Bullshit. C'est qu'une question de temps.

— Et comment t'es aussi sûr de toi ?! »

Wakamatsu les regarde tour à tour, grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était quoi que t'aimais bien répéter ? 'Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi-même' ? C'est suffisamment con pour que ce soit faux, suffisamment proche de la réalité pour que tu te persuades que c'est vrai. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde Wakamatsu estomaqué. Il réalise qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas eu beaucoup de conversations civilisées jusqu'ici. Il a l'impression de découvrir tout un nouveau pan de sa personnalité. Eh bien qu'il tique sur son choix de mots... Ça tombe juste.

« En même temps, Taiga m'a déjà battu. Même si c'était un coup de chance.

— Un coup de chance, hein ? Il a juste été meilleur que toi. »

L'ancien capitaine de Too regarde Taiga.

« Pas vrai ?!

— Je ne peux pas te contredire ! Ça n'a peut-être été qu'une fois... Pour l'instant... mais j'ai été meilleur ce jour là ! »

Il se renfrogne. Il ne va pas encore utiliser la carte du "ouais mais t'avais Tetsu !". C'est sans doute vrai. Il veut bien, éventuellement, avoir tort de temps en temps. Mais que ce soit Wakamatsu qui lui donne tort, c'est autre chose ! Mais la journée a été trop fatigante pour chercher à polémiquer.

« Ouais, ouais... Admettons. Pour cette fois. »

Wakamatsu a re-commandé des bières et il plonge le nez avec reconnaissance dans sa deuxième pinte. Et sans doute la dernière, parce que sinon ils ne vont même plus réussir à remonter jusqu'à l'hôtel.

« En tout cas c'est sympa de se revoir, reprend Wakamatsu. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit après une victoire, mais c'est que partie remise !

— Trinquons plutôt à ton inévitable future défaite. »

Le blond secoue la tête en souriant, renonçant aussi apparemment à pousser la polémique.

**KAGAMI**

Il se masse la nuque, la seconde pinte l'inquiète un peu mais c'est compliqué de refuser. Alors il préfère prévenir.

« J'en prends pas une troisième hein ? J'suis mort... Et j'suis pas drôle quand j'ai trop bu. »

Il lève son verre néanmoins.

« Désolé Wakamatsu... Daiki seul t'aurais sûrement pu le battre. Mais tant que je suis sur le terrain avec lui... Ça n'arrivera pas ! »

Il lui adresse un clin d'oeil et boit un peu de sa bière.

« Ouais, bien dit ! approuve Daiki en descendant sa pinte.

— Hm... Ça reste à prouver, et je serai au rendez-vous. Sinon... j'suis d'accord, pas de troisième pinte.

— Eh dis donc t'as des nouvelles ce control freak d'Imayoshi ?! demande le brun, qui n'a visiblement pas non plus besoin d'une troisième pinte.

— Figure-toi que oui...

— Laisse-moi deviner : il a fini scientifique fou.

— Pas loin. Enfin... je crois. Il m'a déjà laissé sous-entendre qu'il se perfectionnait en hacking. Et la dernière fois que je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, il a dit qu'il pouvait pas en parler. »

Daiki le regarde avec des yeux ronds avant d'affirmer avec véhémence :

« Il te fait marcher !

— T'es sûr de ça ?...

— Attends, tu crois qu'il bosse comme hacker pour le gouvernement ou un truc comme ça ?! »

Wakamatsu hausse les épaules.

« Franchement, ça m'étonnerait pas.

— Imayoshi... Celui qui était capitaine avant toi c'est ça ? » demande Taiga pour être sûr et comme Wakamatsu acquiesce il siffle doucement impressionné « Really ? Faut avouer que ça claque un peu quand même...

— Ça a toujours été un mec brillant. Avec une personnalité qui fout les chocottes... Mais brillant quand même. »

Ils discutent un moment de leurs ex-coéquipiers de Too, et finalement Wakamatsu se tourne vers lui.

« Et toi t'as des nouvelles de gars de Seirin ?

— Ouais. On est resté pas mal en contact... J'ai surtout des nouvelles par Kuroko. Mais souvent Kiyoshi un senpai m'envoie quelques mails pour me donner des nouvelles des autres et me féliciter pour ma carrière qu'ils suivent tous assidûment finalement.

— Ah, c'est sympa, ça. Et comment il s'appelait votre capitaine... Hyuga, c'est ça ? Il était marrant, lui.

— Marrant ?! Il savait pas tenir ses nerfs ce gars-là, exactement comme toi ! s'insurge Daiki.

— Je le reconnais ! concède Wakamatsu en levant les mains en signe de trêve. Rarement vu un gars partir au quart de tour comme lui, d'autant que la plupart du temps il avait l'air calme, du coup c'était encore plus troublant...

— Grave, approuve Daiki en rigolant.

— Ouais. Mais Hyuuga est un mec bien. Effectivement un tempérament plutôt explosif... Mais face à Riko il la fermait ! C'était elle qui dirigeait tout ! Et qui doit encore tout diriger d'ailleurs. »

Il sourit en rigolant un peu nerveusement. L'alcool tape fort ce soir. Sa pinte descend vite, il en boit encore quelques gorgées, en se disant que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est bonne cette bière. Il avait déjà prévu de s'écrouler dans son lit très vite après ce match, mais avec deux pintes de bière en plus... Ça va être black-out en une seconde.

**AOMINE**

Il voit que son homme commence à sérieusement fatiguer. Il n'est pas dans un bien meilleur état, d'ailleurs. Ils finissent leur pinte en continuant à évoquer leurs souvenirs de lycée, puis décident de rentrer.

« J'vous invite, annonce Wakamtsu en se levant. Vous me paierez des coups quand j'passerai à L.A. »

Ils se séparent sur le trottoir.

« Ça faisait plaisir de te revoir, dit-il en tendant la main à Wakamatsu, qui se marre.

— T'aurais jamais cru que tu dirais un truc pareil un jour, hein ?

— Pas faux. Allez, rentre bien. Et à plus !

— À plus les gars.

— Salut. C'était un plaisir aussi. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter... »

**KAGAMI**

Après un dernier signe de la main à Wakamatsu, ils prennent le chemin de l'hôtel. Il se rapproche de son homme, touchant son épaule de la sienne. Il se sent lourd et épuisé. Il arrive rarement au bout de ses batteries comme ça et après deux pintes il ne se sent jamais aussi ivre. Et ses pensées mélancoliques reviennent le hanter. L'euphorie de la victoire l'a totalement quittée. Il ne repense qu'au reste de la journée et à ce truc pourri qui s'est installé entre lui et son homme, il essaie de chasser les mauvaises pensée dont il en a conscience ne reviennent l'assaillir qu'à cause de l'alcool qui a bu et il soupire.

« C'est chaud... J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu au moins dix pintes... »

Le brun rigole un peu.

« Au moins dix pintes, rien que ça ?! » Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules. « T'inquiète, on est presque arrivés. T'auras le temps de te reposer. »

Il se laisse aller contre son homme, oubliant les passants autour. Heureusement, que l'hôtel est tout proche.

« Ouais... C'est clair... »

**AOMINE**

Il le serre un peu plus fort contre lui, posant un baiser furtif sur sa tempe. Ils ne tardent pas à arriver à leur hôtel et traversent rapidement la réception avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Il en profite pour enlacer son homme et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Tu viens dormir avec moi ? » demande-t-il en caressant son dos fatigué.

**KAGAMI**

Il a enfoui son nez dans son cou et fronce les sourcils à cette question.

« Oui... »

Il avait cru que c'était déjà décidé et réaliser que c'était peut-être pas le cas pour son homme lui flanque un gros coup de bourdon supplémentaire. Il se presse un peu plus contre le corps de Daiki. Son coeur se met à battre plus vite et il sent pris d'une envie de chialer. Il inspire son odeur pour se calmer. L'espace d'un instant, il s'est imaginé passer la nuit sans son homme. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Il a l'impression que ça ne ferait que creuser le fossé qui s'est instauré entre eux depuis la veille. Il inspire une nouvelle fois son odeur pour chasser la déprime qui le gagne. Foutue bière.

« J'ai dit que j'bravais les mono... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit.

« Ok. Je savais qu'au fond t'étais un rebelle ! »

L'ascenseur s'arrête à leur étage et il sort la carte magnétique de sa poche. Il ouvre sa porte et laisse passer Taiga.

« Bienvenue dans mon palace. Bon, techniquement, toi aussi t'en as un, m'enfin... »

Il referme la porte, allume la lampe de chevet, tire les rideaux et commence de suite à se déshabiller en jetant ses fringues au petit bonheur sur le sol. Il a envie de se coucher sans tarder.

**KAGAMI**

Il se déshabille aussi. Il se serait bien écroulé sur le lit, mais ce sera quand même plus confortable sans ses chaussures et ses fringues pour dormir.

« Hm... J'ai pas pris le temps de visiter mon palace comme tu dis... »

Il se dit qu'il aurait dû récupérer son sac avant de venir dans la chambre de son homme, mais tant pis. Il fait un saut par la salle de bain parce que la bière a quelques inconvénients bien connus et il se glisse sous la couette en caleçon.

« Au moins... C'est pas des lits jumeaux...

— Hm ouais on aurait mal dormi... Mais là c'est hyper confort. »

Daiki tend le bras pour éteindre la lumière, puis se blottit contre lui, posant des baisers sur son épaule et son cou, sa main se faisant massante dans son dos.

Il frissonne et glisse sa jambe entre celle de son homme. Il embrasse sa tempe et glisse sa main sur sa nuque et serre son homme contre lui. Il souffle.

« Je t'aime Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Il l'enlace étroitement, possessivement, heureux de sentir à nouveau son corps chaud, dur et musclé contre le sien. Il cherche ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi Taiga... »

Taiga répond à son baiser et vient poser sa tête contre la sienne.

« Bonne nuit love...

— Bonne nuit... »

Il ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien, rattrapé par l'épuisement de la journée et du match. Il pourrait sans doute dormir pendant deux jours ! Mais pour l'instant il va se contenter d'une nuit... Il effleure doucement la nuque de son homme, et perd conscience en écoutant son souffle régulier.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello !**

**Les vacances ont un peu bouleversé le planning, mais nous voici de retour ! Avec un long chapitre pour nous faire pardonner :) Enjoy !**

**Stella : On est contentes que la rencontre avec Wakabaka t'ait plu ;) Et non non ton homme n'est pas un sauvage, mais tant pis s'il veut pas de nos bisous :D**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il ouvre les yeux dans cette chambre inconnue assez tôt dans la matinée, tiraillé par la faim. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir quelle heure il est, à moins de se lever pour trouver son téléphone dans une poche. Il se retourne entre les bras de Daiki et caresse doucement sa nuque avant d'embrasser son front. Dehors il semble faire déjà jour, mais le connaissant il ne va probablement pas se réveiller tout de suite. Il reste un moment, dans le silence de la pièce, apaisé par la respiration calme de son homme.

Il a envie d'être chez lui, chez eux à Los Angeles. Il a envie de réapprivoiser son homme, de recommencer là où ça a merdé. Vivement qu'ils rentrent chez eux, qu'ils puissent être au calme et se retrouver. Ce qui s'est produit les hante comme une ombre qui pèse sur sa nuque et comprime sa poitrine.

Il embrasse les cheveux de Daiki. Ça fait un moment qu'il ressasse et il a vraiment trop faim. Il se lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller son homme et il se rhabille. Il lui écrit un mot pour le prévenir qu'il est trop affamé pour l'attendre. Il pose un dernier baiser sur sa tempe et quitte la chambre. Il glisse son téléphone dans sa poche il est un peu plus de 8h. Il s'étire un peu, ses muscles sont raides après ce match intense. Il descend jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel. Seul avantage de l'hôtel c'est la possibilité de pouvoir manger à volonté pour le petit déjeuner. Il est en train de se servir quand Jake arrive derrière lui.

« Déjà levé Taiga?

— Ouais. J'avais la dalle. Et j'suis un lève-tôt.

— Tout seul ?

— Daiki est un lève-tard. » lui répond-il avec un clin d'œil devinant à qui il faisait référence.

Jake sourit. Et ils s'installent pour discuter et surtout débriefer du match en déjeunant.

« Vous avez assuré ! Et c'était vraiment super impressionnant.

— Ouais on était bien cassé après faut avouer. On est allé boire un verre avec Wakamatsu après le match... J'ai bu deux pintes j'avais l'impression d'en avoir bu dix !

— What ? J'ai loupé un Taiga bourré ?

— Ouais mais t'inquiète un Taiga bourré c'est pas drôle du tout. J'ai tendance à avoir l'alcool un peu triste tu vois...

— Oh tu t'es fait un coup de bourdon alors hier soir ?

— Non... J'ai réussi à m'endormir avant. »

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille brièvement en s'apercevant que Taiga n'est plus là. Il redresse la tête et voit un bout de papier sur la table de chevet. Il l'attrape et le déchiffre rapidement, et, rassuré, il se roule en boule dans les draps, encore lourd de sommeil. Il ne tarde pas à se rendormir profondément.

**KAGAMI**

Il reste un moment à discuter avec Jake. Ça lui fait du bien de penser à autre chose. D'autres les rejoignent plus tardivement. Puis, il se décide à remonter. En arrivant devant la chambre de son homme, il réalise qu'il n'a pas la carte pour rentrer. Il jure et pose son front contre la porte.

« Fuck... Quel con... »

Il entre donc dans sa propre chambre et envoie un message à Daiki.

_Love. J'suis remonté... Fais moi signe quand tu es réveillé... J'ai pas pensé à prendre la clé de ta chambre._

Sa chambre est quasiment identique à celle de Daiki. Il sort des vêtements propres et entreprend de se doucher pour s'occuper.

**AOMINE**

La vibration du portable retentit à travers ses rêves et il n'y fait pas tout de suite attention. Un moment indéterminé plus tard, il ouvre les yeux tout à coup en ayant l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il grogne et rampe dans le lit pour attraper son pantalon qui traîne par terre sans avoir à se lever. Il sourit en voyant le message et répond rapidement :

_J'suis réveillé... enfin... façon de parler. Viens toquer à ma porte je t'ouvrirai._

**KAGAMI**

Le message s'affiche sur son écran alors qu'il trompe son ennui en regardant un site de streaming vidéo. Il se lève aussitôt en coupant la vidéo. Il était de toute façon à deux doigts d'aller tambouriner à la porte de son homme pour qu'il ait le temps de manger avant de partir. Il prend son sac, s'assure de n'avoir rien laissé dans la chambre et en sort pour aller frapper à la porte à côté.

**AOMINE**

Il s'était déjà à moitié rendormi quand il entend toquer à la porte. Sans même se demander si ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre que Taiga, il s'extrait du lit et va ouvrir en tenue d'Adam. Il esquisse un sourire tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Morning love... »

Taiga ouvre de grands yeux et le pousse à l'intérieur en refermant vite derrière lui.

« Et si ça avait pas été moi ?! »

Mais en finissant sa phrase, il laisse tomber son sac au sol et l'enlace en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Il lui rend son étreinte et sourit.

« Si ça avait pas été toi, quelqu'un aurait eu une vision sympathique pour bien commencer la journée !

— Mouais... Moi j'suis pas d'accord. »

Taiga s'écarte le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et soulève son menton pour l'embrasser.

« Cette vue là est à moi... »

Il pose les mains dans le creux de ses reins puis descend sur ses fesses alors qu'il lui mordille doucement les lèvres, ravi par cette réponse.

« J'aime bien quand t'es possessif, love... Ça me donne l'impression d'être spécial à tes yeux...

— C'est pas une impression Dai... T'es spécial pour moi... »

Taiga répond avec un sourire qu'il l'embrasse encore doucement et s'écarte un peu.

« Hm... il est tard ? J'suis à la bourre ?

— Pas encore. T'as le temps de te doucher avant qu'on descende pour manger.

— Ok... J'imagine que toi t'es déjà douché et t'as déjà mangé...?

— Ben... Il est presque midi alors j'ai déjà mangé mais je vais de nouveau manger en fait.

— Ah ouais déjà… »

Il frotte sa chevelure ébouriffée. Il ne pensait pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps, mais il faut dire qu'il était vraiment crevé hier.

« Bon... bah faut que j'aille me laver alors. »

Taiga sourit et l'enlace pour embrasser encore sa nuque et caresser son ventre.

« Ouais. On avait tous besoin de récupérer.

— Carrément... T'as assez dormi, toi ? Tu t'es levé tôt ?

— Ouais trop tôt... »

Taiga ne semble pas vouloir le laisser partir. Sûrement la longue matinée à tourner en rond à compenser.

« Sauf que j'avais trop faim pour me rendormir... Mais t'inquiète... J'ai mangé ta part au petit déjeuner. »

Il rit un peu.

« J'imagine ça. Hm... tu veux m'accompagner sous la douche ? »

**KAGAMI**

Son ventre se réchauffe et son coeur se comprime un peu à cette proposition. Il resserre un peu ses bras autour de Daiki et souffle dans son cou.

« Y-yes... J'en ai envie. »

Il veut profiter encore d'être avec lui. Après, ils n'auront pas de moment d'intimité avant d'être rentré et ça lui semble être dans beaucoup trop longtemps.

**AOMINE**

Il caresse ses cheveux. Il sent son homme un peu... perdu ? Préoccupé ? Triste ? Il ne sait pas trop et ça l'ennuie. C'est probablement dû à cette conversation qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment terminée, faute de temps. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il en pense ce matin, et à vrai dire, il n'a rien envie d'en penser pour le moment. Il n'est pas encore très réveillé et il veut profiter de quelques instants de calme avant de devoir repartir.

Il se recule un peu et prend son homme par la main pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Il fait couler l'eau et étouffe un bâillement, puis regarde Taiga qui se déshabille avec un demi sourire.

Taiga pose ses affaires soigneusement pliées et regarde son homme avec un sourire amusé.

« What? Why are you smiling?

— Hm... J'me disais que t'étais sexy. »

Il l'attire à lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et que j'ai bien de la chance d'être avec un mec comme toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Le coeur battant un peu plus vite. Il revient chercher ses lèvres et le pousse sous l'eau chaude.

« Thanks... Moi aussi j'ai de la chance… »

Il le lâche pour prendre du gel douche et commence à le laver, autant qu'il se rende utile à squatter cette douche dont il n'a pas besoin. Il pose ses mains sur le dos de son homme et commence à le masser.

« Comment tu te sens love ? ça tire pas trop ?

— Nan, ça va... La bonne nuit de sommeil m'a fait du bien... Et aussi... C'est purement psychologique, mais savoir que j'ai rien à faire de spécial aujourd'hui ça aide ! Mais... que ça te décourage pas de me masser, hein ! C'est très agréable... »

Il rigole.

« J'me décourage pas. Mais t'as de la chance... J'avoue que ça m'arrive pas souvent mais là j'sens qu'j'ai un peu tiré sur la corde. »

Il commence doucement par sa nuque et ses épaules appuyant ses pouces sur les zones légèrement nouées, mais effectivement globalement son homme n'est pas tendu. Il descend sur ses omoplates et continue à jouer sur son dos de ses mains massantes, explorant son corps et profitant de cette intimité avec un peu de soulagement et de réconfort. Il embrasse sa nuque tendrement en prenant son temps.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et savoure le contact de ses mains qui réveillent doucement ses muscles et stimulent sa circulation sanguine, dissipant les brumes du sommeil.

« Hm... Ben si t'es crevé c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi ce soir... et j'te ferai un long massage... le dos, les jambes, les bras, tout ! »

Taiga sourit et embrasse sa nuque.

« Oh... J'suis trop chanceux. » Il rigole un peu. « On verra ce soir... Tu seras peut-être crevé aussi après cette longue journée de retour.

— Ouais... on verra ce soir. J'ai hâte qu'on rentre chez nous, love. »

La voix de Taiga trahit une certaine mélancolie alors que ses mains descendent sur ses reins.

« Moi aussi love. »

Il s'appuie contre la paroi de la douche pour savourer pleinement le massage et demande doucement :

« Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air un peu triste ce matin... »

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur s'emballe un peu. Il ne veut pas se relancer dans une conversation qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de mener au bout. Et puis, il se sent surtout las et fatigué. Il envie de rentrer chez lui et de se poser. Ce truc qui s'est passé entre eux est arrivé vraiment au mauvais moment. Au moment où ils ne peuvent pas pleinement se consacrer à eux et qu'ils doivent gérer d'abord leur responsabilité d'adulte. Mais il paraît que c'est ça être adulte.

« Je suis un peu... Préoccupé ouais... Mais ça va t'inquiète... J'accuse encore le coup de la journée d'hier. J'ai vraiment envie de rentrer... Et de pouvoir vraiment profiter d'être avec toi... »

Il glisse ses mains sur ses hanches et vient se coller au dos de Daiki, pressant son bassin contre le sien et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_I miss you. J'ai l'impression que tu es là... Sans être là... Et ça m'fait mal..._

Il garde ses pensée mélancoliques pour lui au moins jusqu'au soir. Ils n'ont pas le temps et il n'a pas envie de discuter dans une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle.

**AOMINE**

Il pose ses mains sur les siennes et entremêlent leurs doigts. Il n'aime pas sentir Taiga ainsi mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. Il se demande s'il se sent toujours coupable. Lui... il a toujours une impression de malaise qui s'accroche à lui, mais continuer à y penser ne va rien changer non plus.

Il se retourne et l'embrasse doucement.

« Ok... On sera vite rentrés, t'en fais pas. »

Il sourit, et ajoute :

« Faut que je finisse de me laver sinon j'vais pas avoir le temps de manger et j'avoue je serais un peu dégoûté si c'était le cas ! D'autant que... me faut au moins un café avant d'aller à l'aéroport !

— Ouais je serais dégoûté aussi ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de manger avant de monter dans l'avion. Mais laisse-moi finir le travail. »

Taiga reprend le gel douche et se remet en devoir de le laver mais cette fois ne prend pas le temps de le masser, seulement de lui voler quelques baisers en passant.

« Voilà beau gosse... Tu es propre ! »

Il sourit et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Thanks love. »

Il ressort de la douche et se sèche en vitesse. Il n'avait pas apporté grand-chose et donc il range ses affaires vite fait tout en s'habillant.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'est séché rapidement pour enfiler ses fringues et il regarde son homme se préparer un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il l'attend, sac sur l'épaule. Il l'observe un peu comme s'il pouvait voir cette fine barrière invisible qui s'est sournoisement installée entre eux et qu'il ne sait désespérément pas comment briser. Parce qu'il faudrait qu'il se pardonne totalement, parce qu'il faudrait qu'il retrouve une certaine confiance en lui, parce qu'il faudrait qu'il n'ait plus peur de son désir pour cette homme qu'il aime tellement fort.

Quand Daiki semble prêt, il se redresse.

« Ready ?

— Yes, ready ! »

**AOMINE**

Ils quittent la chambre et descendent au resto de l'hôtel où ils retrouvent leurs coéquipiers déjà tous là.

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que t'arrives ?! s'exclame Jake en le regardant. Encore un peu et on partait sans toi !

— Ben je sais... grogne-t-il en se servant un café au buffet. Sinon j'serais encore au lit, figure-toi ! C'est fatigant la vie de basketteur... »

Ça fait franchement marrer leurs coéquipiers.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! s'exclame Lewis. Fallait devenir prof !

— Et gérer des ados bourrés d'hormones en pleine crise existentielle ? Jamais !

— Hm... On dirait que tu connais bien le sujet ! » raille Steve.

Il choisit d'ignorer superbement ces moqueries et s'assoit avec son café et son assiette d'œufs-bacon avant de commencer à déguster en silence.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'est servi aussi une assiette avec trois burgers. Jake a réussi à lui négocier la possibilité de goûter les trois burgers du menu. Et il s'installe à côté de Daiki. Il fait la conversation avec les autres pour permettre à son homme de savourer son café matinal sans être trop sollicité.

**AOMINE**

Il ne manque pas de remarquer cette petite attention et ça lui fait plaisir. Des petites choses comme ça, ça prouve que son homme le connaît bien et qu'il peut compter sur lui, même pour les petits tracas du quotidien. Il pose une main sur sa cuisse sous la table et la caresse doucement tandis qu'il reprend des forces tranquillement.

**KAGAMI**

Il occupe efficacement leurs coéquipiers ça ne dure pas de toute façon la pause déjeuner est courte. Jake les rappelle à l'ordre, le bus est déjà là. Ils bouclent rapidement leur repas et se mettent en mouvement pour rejoindre le bus qui doit les ramener à l'aéroport.

Il s'installe à côté de Daiki dans le car. Ils passent le trajet dans un silence fatigué. Toute l'équipe semble attendre avec impatience d'être rentrée. Ils rejoignent enfin l'aéroport. Ils sont tous beaucoup moins nerveux qu'à l'aller. La victoire laisse une ambiance calme et bon enfant entre les joueurs et bientôt enfin ils sont installés dans l'avion.

Taiga s'enfonce dans son siège. Dans un peu plus de six heures ils pourront se couler dans le canapé de son appartement et profiter. Il glisse sa main dans celle de Daiki.

« Sieste ou tu veux te mater un truc ? »

Le brun lui sourit et mêle ses doigts aux siens.

« Hm... L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ça me dit bien de mater un truc, quitte à m'endormir devant.

— Ok. »

Il sourit et lui prête un écouteur pour regarder avec lui un vieux classique sur les dinosaures qu'il a pris soin de charger sur son téléphone il y a quelques temps en découvrant la passion de son homme pour ces bestioles.

Daiki se cale contre lui et s'illumine en regardant l'écran.

« Oh, cool, des dinosaures ! Très bon choix ! M'enfin... même si j'me doute que c'est à cause de moi que t'as mis ça sur ton téléphone !

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Il sourit et pose un rapide baiser sur sa tempe et rigole doucement.

« J'espère que tu apprécies l'effort. »

**AOMINE**

_J'apprécie. C'est le genre de trucs qui me prouve que tu me détestes pas. Parce que tu sais qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un tout en le détestant, pas vrai ? Enfin, je crois qu'on peut. C'est normal que tu me détestes si je te fais du mal._

Il sait bien que son raisonnement ne vaut pas grand-chose, et il en connaît les failles, mais les pensées s'imposent d'elles-mêmes à son esprit.

Il serre un peu la main de son homme dans la sienne.

« Yes. Thanks. »

Il sourit et se concentre sur le film. Taiga appuie sa tête contre la sienne et retourne son attention sur le film en caressant sa main de son pouce doucement.

Ce toucher léger le détend et il regarde le film sans vraiment le suivre, c'est difficile dans ces conditions de toute façon. Peu à peu la proximité rassurante de Taiga, les vibrations de la carlingue et l'immobilisme forcé le font sombrer dans la léthargie, et il sent ses paupières s'alourdir. Il finit par s'endormir et rêve de dinosaures.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent son homme s'endormir contre lui. Il dort vraiment dans toutes les conditions possibles et ça l'amuse un peu de le constater. Il ne le réveille pas et enchaîne sur un autre film quand le premier est terminé pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée à L.A.

Quand le second film se termine il met un peu de musique. Il somnole légèrement mais ne s'endort jamais vraiment. Le temps semble s'écouler beaucoup trop lentement. Il n'a pas lâché la main de son homme. Comme s'il avait besoin de s'y accrocher pour s'assurer de la réalité de sa présence. Il essaie de ne pas penser, mais l'angoisse revient le ronger alors qu'il n'a plus de film pour s'occuper l'esprit.

**AOMINE**

Il passe le trajet à se réveiller et se rendormir. Au bout d'un moment, il ne dort plus vraiment, mais il n'a pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et préfère se laisser aller la léthargie qui autorise ses pensées à dériver sans vraiment se formuler dans son esprit. Il attend juste d'être arrivé, et d'ici là, il demeure dans le flot cotonneux du demi sommeil.

Quand le commandant de bord annonce l'amorce de la descente, il finit par se redresser et étire les muscles lourds et endoloris de ses épaules et de son cou avant de se tourner vers Taiga. Leurs mains sont toujours liées. Il sourit légèrement.

« Hey love...

— Hey. Bien dormi ? » répond Taiga avec un sourire doux.

Il se frotte le visage. Tout son corps est désagréablement pesant.

« Hm pas vraiment... C'est le genre de somnolence qui fatigue, tu vois ? Hâte de retrouver la terre ferme !

— Ouais. Hâte d'arriver aussi... »

Taiga se redresse un peu aussi et range ses écouteurs après avoir récupéré sa main puis il se réinstalle dans le fond de son siège et réajuste sa ceinture de sécurité. Il lui tend de nouveau la main en demandant.

« Tu veux manger quoi ce soir? »

Cette question le fait redescendre sur Terre. Il a eu tellement de choses en tête en même pas 48h que la perspective de rentrer et dîner comme d'habitude lui semble presque... un peu lointaine. Mais ils rentrent chez eux. Ils reprennent le cours de leur vie, y compris de leur vie de couple. Il esquisse un sourire.

« J'ai bien une idée mais pas sûr que ça va te plaire... J'crois que Waka m'a donné envie avec ses histoires de Mac & Cheese... »

**KAGAMI**

_Ne pas lui plaire ?_ Ça le fait rire.

« Pourquoi ça me plairait pas ? J'dis juste qu'il faut pas en abuser. »

L'avion se rapproche du sol de Los Angeles. Enfin ils vont pouvoir rentrer. Cette idée l'effraie autant qu'elle le rassure bizarrement. Il a envie de ça, de se poser au calme juste avec son homme et en même se retrouver en tête à tête avec Daiki lui fait un peu peur. Il va falloir affronter des trucs auxquels il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt à faire face.

« Hm... Bon bah dans ce cas... J'mangerais bien un gros plat de mac and cheese. Faut bien compenser quelque part toute cette énergie qu'on dépense sans arrêt, hein ? Enfin... »

Daiki sourit et lui adresse un clin d'œil.

« Je sais que là je prêche un convaincu... C'est moi que j'essaie de convaincre, en fait. J'ai toujours eu la trouille de prendre du poids !

— T'inquiète. Avec le match qu'on vient de se faire t'as clairement de l'énergie à récupérer ! Et tant que tu vis avec moi je te promets que tu prendras pas de poids ! »

Il lui fait un sourire et serre sa main.

« Promis on fera pas des plats fat tous les jours. »

**AOMINE**

Comme ce matin quand Taiga a volontairement engagé la discussion avec leurs coéquipiers pour qu'il puisse rester tranquille à boire son café, comme tout à l'heure quand il lui a proposé de regarder un film de dinosaures, de nouveau il ressent cette chaleur nuancée d'un étrange pincement au cœur. Son homme cherche tellement à prendre soin de lui. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, à part le faire se sentir comme une merde ?! Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'expliquer autrement cette tristesse latente dans ses yeux. Et il continue de se demander comment il pourra faire pour réparer ça, et si c'est même possible.

Il cache son émotion et ses pensées à la con derrière un sourire.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça ! C'est quand même moi qui t'ai proposé de manger ça... T'aurais dit oui si je t'avais proposé soupe miso ?!

— Ben... Je t'aurai fait une soupe miso et des Mac & Cheese pour moi ! »

Taiga se marre tout seul de sa blague.

« Ah ok... Mais nan j'veux pas de soupe miso, là tout de suite ça m'apparaît comme le truc le plus déprimant du monde... »

Il regarde par le hublot. La terre semble se rapprocher à toute vitesse.

« C'est parti pour des Mac & Cheese maison alors. »

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse son homme rêvasser et serre doucement sa main dans la sienne. L'avion se pose enfin. Après les dernières manœuvres, il est finalement temps de récupérer leurs sacs et de sortir de cette boîte de conserve pour détendre leurs corps restés plié de longues heures. Des taxis les attendent pour les ramener chez eux. Faire un dernier tour de bus n'aurait pas été du goût des joueurs. Ils saluent leurs coéquipiers et s'engouffrent dans un véhicule. Taiga donne son adresse et soupire de soulagement en reprenant la main de son homme.

« Ouf... On y est presque... »

**AOMINE**

Il se sent également soulagé d'être enfin dans ce taxi, direction la maison.

« Yes, clairement. Je suis content de rentrer. C'était un voyage plutôt éprouvant. Même si le match était génial. »

Il caresse le dos de la main de Taiga en regardant les bâtiments défiler derrière la vitre. Ils n'échangent plus beaucoup de paroles le temps d'arriver en bas de l'immeuble. Ils prennent leurs affaires dans le coffre et enfin grimpent dans l'ascenseur. Il s'appuie contre le miroir du fond. Il a beau avoir végété la plus grande partie de la journée, il se sent épuisé.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'en rend compte et il prend la main de son homme pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa porte. Il ouvre rapidement et entre dans l'appartement. Il ne le lâche pas. Il referme la porte derrière eux et il vient doucement l'enlacer, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et pressant ses lèvres sur la peau fine.

« We're back...»

Il embrasse son cou en ajoutant : « Ça m'a manqué... »

Daiki soupire un peu et passe ses bras autour de lui, le pressant légèrement contre lui.

« Yeah... me too. »

Il le garde un peu contre lui, pose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il se décide à le lâcher pour retirer ses chaussures et se déshabiller un peu.

**AOMINE**

Il fait de même et regarde autour de lui. Un peu perdu. Il déteste cette sensation. Il est en train de se poser des questions bêtes, du genre, qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant, où est-ce qu'il se pose, etc. Finalement, il se tourne vers Taiga :

« Hm... J'peux t'aider pour le dîner ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu surpris de la proposition de son homme. Mais il hoche la tête doucement, il sent le malaise de Daiki. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous les deux perdus ? Il lui sourit doucement.

« Oui bien-sûr. J'vais juste mettre nos vêtements à laver d'abord. Tu peux peut-être nous sortir des bières.

— Ouais ça devrait pas être trop dur... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme partir vers la salle de bain et sort des bières du frigo, pose celle de Taiga sur le plan de travail, et grimpe dessus en ouvrant la sienne, pensif. Il boit quelques gorgées. L'appartement lui paraît très silencieux. Il boit sa bière plus vite en attendant le retour de son homme.

Taiga le rejoint et sourit doucement. Il pose un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

« Oh.. Tu m'as même pas attendu ! Ça va love ? »

Il baisse les yeux sur sa bière. Il inspire lentement avant de répondre.

« Non, ça va pas. Je suis fatigué de serrer les dents et d'essayer de te faire rire et de rendre les choses légères. Y a ce malaise entre nous et ça me bouffe. Je sais que toi aussi, j'essaie pas de dire que... enfin... je te reproche rien, quoi. Si j'ai tenu à tout prix à te parler avant le match c'est que déjà je pouvais plus le supporter. J'ai fait avec, le temps qu'il fallait. Mais maintenant qu'on est que toi et moi, qu'on est chez nous... Nan, ça va pas. Et... je sais pas quoi faire pour que ça aille mieux. »

Il lève la bière qu'il a fixée pendant tout ce temps, et la vide en partie, les épaules tombantes sous la pression qui retombe. Il n'a pas envie de s'engueuler avec Taiga... vraiment pas, en fait. Mais il n'a pas non plus envie de continuer à prendre sur lui. C'est ça qui l'épuise, bien plus que la somme du match et de l'aller-retour Boston-L.A.

« Je sais... je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'arrive pas à me dire que le temps va faire son œuvre. J'ai l'impression de faire que ça, prendre du recul. Et tout ce que ça m'apporte, c'est un sentiment de vide. »

Il finit sa bière.

**KAGAMI**

Les mots de son homme serrent sa poitrine et tordent son ventre. Il l'a écouté parler adossé au plan de travail à côté de lui. Il n'a même pas pensé à entamer sa bière. De nouveau, cette peur et cette envie de pleurer l'assaillent. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se calmer. Il se redresse et pose sa bière qu'il n'a même pas touché sur le plan à côté de Daiki et il vient lui faire face. Il l'enlace en se glissant entre ses jambes. Sa main vient caresser doucement sa nuque.

« Je suis désolé... »

Il déglutit. Il se sent coupable. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus des évènements, de faire comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu, de s'autoriser à désirer Daiki comme il l'a toujours fait. Ça génère cette situation étrange, ce malaise. Son homme est sur la défensive, il sent qu'il essaie de faire des efforts et à la fois il a l'impression encore qu'il se force.

Il se sent perdu et se redresse pour poser son front contre le sien. Il a la gorge nouée.

« T'as pas à te forcer... À serrer les dents et à essayer de me faire rire... Je veux pas non plus que ça reste comme ça... On peut en parler, on peut... Je sais pas... Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire non plus... Mais je veux pas non plus que ça reste comme ça... J'ai l'impression d'être responsable de ce malaise... Mais je sais pas quoi faire pour aller de l'avant je sais pas... Et ça me fait peur. »

Daiki soupire un peu et passe une main sous son menton pour l'amener à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si tu commençais par me dire ce que t'avais sur le cœur ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu peux pas me pardonner ? C'est parce que tu te sens toujours coupable ? Les deux ?...

— Te pardonner ? Attends... Tu crois que je t'en veux ou un truc comme ça ? Non... Je t'en veux pas. Je me sens coupable... Toujours ouais... »

Il soupire. C'est aussi un peu confus pour lui. Il est nerveux. Il est vraiment responsable de toute cette merde. Il a complètement déconné. Il déglutit et essaie d'expliquer ce qu'il ressent en sachant que ça ne plaira sûrement pas à son homme et qu'il va être probablement maladroit. Il n'a pas envie de le blesser pourtant il faut qu'il en parle pour réussir à avancer, c'est probablement la seule solution même s'il a l'impression d'avoir déjà tout expliqué ce soir là.

« Je veux pas que tu me quittes, que tu aies peur de moi, que tu aies plus envie de vivre avec moi... Je veux pas avoir peur de te désirer... Mais... J'ai peur de pas savoir me retenir. Avoir peur de moi-même et de ce que je pourrai te faire... J'arrête pas d'y penser parce que... Je t'aime et je te désire comme un fou... Et je te désire aussi de cette manière brutale... Tu m'as dit que c'était OK je sais mais... Et si je vois pas les moments où c'est pas OK ? Et que je vais trop loin ? Et que je te fais mal et que... »

**AOMINE**

Il observe son homme, caressant sa joue en l'écoutant. Son ventre le tiraille douloureusement.

« Peut-être que si tu me faisais plus confiance t'aurais moins peur... Mais en même temps... J'peux pas te blâmer que ce soit pas le cas. J'me fais pas confiance non plus. Et j'ai pas encore résolu certains problèmes qui font que j'ai du mal à concevoir d'être l'objet d'un tel désir. Enfin j'veux dire... Je sais que je suis agréable à regarder et tout, mais... C'est plus profond que ça. J'me trouve pas digne de cet intérêt... Je lutte contre ça. J'te le dis juste parce que ça fait partie de moi que je le veuille ou non. Mais si tu peux pas me faire confiance malgré ça... J'peux rien faire... Parce que tout ça, ça dépend pas que de toi, tu vois. On est deux pour coucher ensemble. C'est pas juste toi qui couches avec moi. »

Taiga secoue doucement la tête.

« Mon problème n'est pas que tu acceptes mon désir... J'ai surtout pas confiance en moi... De pas savoir m'arrêter... Et c'est... Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ? Je veux pas que tu acceptes mon désir et que tu t'y soumettes. Ouais pour faire l'amour faut être deux... Et toi... Tu me désires ? »

Le regard de Taiga se fait fuyant. Il secoue encore la tête comme s'il n'était pas satisfait de ses mots, mécontent de ne pas réussir à bien exprimer ses pensées.

« ... Non je sais que oui... C'est juste... Je sais pas comment dire ça... J'veux pas que tu sentes obligé de me désirer ou... Je sais pas... Que tu confondes mon désir avec le tien. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour toi... Et j'ai peur de m'emballer et que tu réalises même pas que c'est pas ce que tu veux... Je crois que... C'est nouveau pour moi aussi d'essayer d'être honnête avec moi-même... »

Il réfléchit à aux paroles de son homme, un peu perdu.

« Ouais t'as raison... C'est nouveau pour moi... Peut-être que je suis pas assez clair avec toi... Moi non plus je veux pas que tu me quittes, alors j'ai peur de te décevoir, de pas te satisfaire. Alors ça se peut que parfois j'me focalise un peu trop là-dessus et finalement j'suis pas clair avec moi-même non plus... Mais j'aime pas... J'aime pas quand tu me prends avec des pincettes, quand t'as peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose. Ça me rend fou, ça me donne l'impression que j'suis une bombe à retardement que t'as peur de déclencher... Je sais que j'ai des progrès à faire, qu'il faut que j'apprenne à vivre dans un 'vrai' couple. Mais... j'veux pas que tu te retiennes... que tu te surveilles au cas où tu t'emballerais trop... Laisse-moi la responsabilité de faire la part des choses, de trouver ce que je veux et de le dire. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a toujours été dans le contrôle de tout. Faire attention à chaque chose, à ses émotions, aux dépenses, à ce qu'il mange, ranger, laver, nettoyer. Il a toujours besoin que tout soit en ordre, propre et rangé. Il se mord la lèvre. C'est un gros travail que d'accepter de ne pas contrôler. Il a un léger rire nerveux.

« Je sais que je dois pas que... C'est un blocage à la con... Que... J'dois pas m'poser de questions ou m'inquiéter... Que y'avait pas de problèmes avant... Daiki... Je veux être clair... Même si tu me désires plus jamais... Ça changera pas le fait que je t'aime et que je te quitterai pas... Mais je préfère l'abstinence... À utiliser ton corps juste pour mon plaisir. Parce que ça me satisfera pas... »

Taiga déglutit et regarde son homme il murmure d'une voix faible un peu honteuse.

« J'ai besoin de... Confirmation... T'as pas peur de moi ? »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit, sentent les larmes lui piquer les yeux en écoutant les mots de son homme.

« Non, love. J'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai confiance en toi, tu comprends ? J'ai pas peur que tu me fasses du mal. J'ai pas peur de me sentir forcé. J'ai pas peur que tu sois brutal. J'ai pas peur de ton désir. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Et parce que je t'aime. »

Il s'interrompt la gorge nouée, le cœur battant. Il baisse un peu la tête, cherchant ses mots, avant de reprendre en le regardant dans les yeux.

« T'étais une chance inespérée pour moi alors j'me mets la pression parce que j'ai peur que ce soit la dernière chance que j'aurai jamais. Parce que si ça marche pas avec toi... merde, je sais pas ce que je ferais Taiga. Je serais complètement perdu... Mais si on en fait trop... si on essaie trop fort... Ça peut pas fonctionner, tu vois ? Faut qu'on lâche prise tous les deux. Je sais qu'on peut le faire tous les deux. Mais faut qu'on le fasse ensemble. »

**KAGAMI**

Sa poitrine lui semble trop étroite pour contenir son coeur. Il se sent soudain trop émotif. Lâcher prise ? Daiki a parlé de lâcher prise... Il l'enlace fermement, il accroche sa nuque de sa main ferme et presse son visage dans son cou. Plus que des larmes, c'est une forme de colère qui semble couver dans le creux de son ventre. C'est comme si toute cette tension, celle qui s'exprime dans le sport parfois et souvent dans le sexe, voulait s'extérioriser. Alors il plaque sa bouche à la base du cou de Daiki et il étouffe un cri. De rage, de colère contre lui-même, de frustration, de ce truc qui les pourrit. Ce noeud entre eux... Qui s'est formé juste au mauvais endroit, exactement là où il ne fallait pas, sur leurs angoisses les plus profondes.

Parce qu'il essaie d'être fort, mais parfois il ne peut juste pas. Il a toujours cette impression qu'il doit être parfait et infaillible mais c'est une utopie. Il pousse un second cri étouffé et halète doucement. Avant d'accepter de respirer et souffle dans le cou de son homme.

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime comme un dingue... J'ai tellement peur de te perdre... J'fais n'importe quoi avec toi... J'peux pas contrôler mes sentiments... Mon désir... C'est si fort Daiki... Si ça marche pas avec toi... J'le supporterai pas... »

**AOMINE**

Il serre Taiga dans ses bras, caressant son dos d'une main apaisante, un peu bouleversé par l'émotion de son homme.

« Alors contrôle pas, love... Laisse-toi vivre... Laisse-toi ressentir... Tu me perdras pas pour ça. Je vais pas m'enfuir au moindre problème... Et je vais pas m'enfuir parce que t'aurais des sentiments ou un désir trop forts pour moi... Je vais continuer à flipper... Mais je vais pas partir pour ça... Je vais pas flinguer ce qu'on a... Je veux continuer à me battre... »

Il embrasse ses cheveux, sa tempe, et poursuit d'une voix basse, douce :

« Don't worry love... N'ai pas peur de ce que tu ressens... Laisse-moi l'apprivoiser... laisse-moi m'en imprégner... Laisse-moi te rendre cet amour. »

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur est serré et lui fait presque mal. Il s'agrippe au dos de son homme, serrant fort son t-shirt dans son poing. Il relève un peu la tête pour regarder Daiki. Son souffle est court, sa poitrine comprimé par l'émotion. Ses yeux sont un peu embués. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse c'est encore tout le mélange de ses émotions qui se bataillent en lui et s'entrechoquent. Mais il y a dans son regard une étincelle de détermination, cette impression de colère qui bout en lui qui veut s'extérioriser, cette part de lui qui veut se libérer alors qu'il tente trop de la muselé et qui le supplie d'écouter les mots de Daiki.

Il lève une main pour agripper la nuque de Daiki. Sa respiration est lourde. Il le regarde férocement, laissant le tigre sauvage prendre le dessus. Il lâche tout. Il ouvre la cage de ces émotions brutes et violentes qu'il refoule depuis deux jours. Il approche son visage du sien et il l'embrasse avidement, mordant un peu sa lèvre au passage quand sa deuxième main se crispe dans le dos de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il y a dans ce baiser une sincérité, une pureté d'intention et de sentiment qui le fait se sentir vivant, le reconnectant à lui-même et à Taiga. Il y répond le cœur battant, perdu dans les émotions qui le traversent comme un ouragan, brouillant ses repères et arrachant ses pensées au vol. Il pose les mains dans le dos de Taiga, le serrant contre lui. Il veut tellement le retrouver. Il veut l'avoir au naturel, brut. Féroce et combatif. Il rompt le baiser et plonge sans regard dans les iris rubis de son homme.

« I love you... » murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le regard de Taiga est brûlant, sa respiration est lourde. Ses doigts caressent sa nuque, comme s'il voulait y laisser son empreinte.

« I love you too Daiki. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a presque l'impression de suffoquer tellement sa poitrine est serrée. Il l'embrasse de nouveau avec fougue, il a l'impression de ne pas avoir embrassé son homme depuis des jours. Il a la sensation de ne pas l'avoir touché depuis une éternité. Il ressent tout ce fossé qu'ils sont en train de doucement combler. Une larme de soulagement glisse sur sa joue, alors que dans le dos de Daiki sa main se glisse sous son t-shirt. Sa peau semble brûlante sous ses doigts, il a presque l'impression de ressentir des picotements électriques remonter dans son bras à ce contact. Tout son corps est tendu, son ventre se tord. Il agrippe un peu son dos et le rapproche de lui et il presse son torse contre le sien. Il a envie de sentir la chaleur de Daiki, la puissance de son corps, il veut ressentir cette proximité.

**AOMINE**

Il halète sous la pression des bras de Taiga. Il a l'impression de pouvoir sentir battre le cœur de son homme contre sa poitrine. Le sien martèle ses côtes, affolé. Il passe les mains sous ses vêtements et caresse son dos, suivant le dessin de ses omoplates et de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses lèvres reviennent happer les siennes, une larme s'écrase sur sa peau tandis qu'il l'embrasse. Son cœur se serre et il remonte une main un peu tremblante dans la chevelure de son homme tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser, le corps traversé de frissons.

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne et gémit légèrement contre ses lèvres quand ses doigts viennent caresser sa nuque et son autre main dériver sur son dos.

Toute cette passion qui affole ses sens le rend fébrile et désireux. Il veut Daiki à lui, le marquer de son corps, le posséder et le garder prisonnier pour toujours. Il ne semble plus vouloir libérer ses lèvres, le désir est comme un orage violent qui éclate dans tout son corps et électrise sa peau, le rendant sensible au moindre contact avec Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il repousse un peu son homme, essoufflé, puis lui retire son t-shirt et fait de même avec le sien. Il revient se presser contre lui, s'enivrant du contact chaud de sa peau nue, du toucher rude et dur de ses muscles contre les siens. Il a chaud et froid à la fois, il ne sait plus interpréter ses sensations contradictoires qui se chevauchent. Sa peau se hérisse de chair de poule et ses tétons durcissent tandis que son souffle se fait âpre dans sa gorge, sa poitrine presque douloureuse.

**KAGAMI**

Sentir la peau nue de son homme contre la sienne le fait frémir et attise le feu qui brûle son ventre. Il vient mordre son cou pour étouffer une gémissement. Il pose une main sur les reins de Daiki et le plaque contre lui. Sa voix est rauque quand il murmure le prénom de son amant.

« Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Les consonances de son prénom lui semblent lointaines, presque étrangères. C'est pourtant bien son prénom. C'est à lui qu'il fait référence. Sa difficulté à se projeter dans sa propre vie le rend inaccessible, il le sait bien, ça. Et il sait aussi que Taiga en a souffert, et en souffre encore. Mais ce soir... Il laisse monter la tempête. Il oublie qu'il ne sait pas comment faire pour créer de l'intimité avec quelqu'un. Il oublie qu'il est censé s'en protéger. Une part de lui a terriblement envie de se laisser aller. De lâcher prise, comme il l'a demandé à Taiga et à lui-même. Ses muscles se détendent imperceptiblement, ses épaules pèsent moins lourd. Il se redresse et revient chercher les lèvres de son homme. Il pose les mains sur sa ceinture et la déboucle, défait son pantalon, le baisse sur ses cuisses et ses sous vêtements dans le même mouvement. Puis, il presse son bassin contre le sien, frottant son érection encore enveloppée de tissu contre la verge nue de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit de sentir le tissu rêche du jean frotter contre la peau fine de sa queue. La sensation est terriblement érotique. Il ralentit un peu néanmoins. Il n'essaie pas de dissimuler la dureté de son sexe, ni le désir dans son regard. Résolu, il regarde son homme avec des yeux qui disent simplement "j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi". Il veut que Daiki prenne la portée de ce qu'il fait. Il laisse son pantalon glisser à ses pieds pour le retirer et s'expose entièrement nu devant lui. Il s'avance pour embrasser ses lèvres doucement par jeu et il pose à son tour ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture en frottant toujours son sexe contre son entrejambe. Il ouvre son pantalon pour glisser ses doigts dans le boxer de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il redresse la tête et mord la lèvre de Taiga alors que les frissons le rendent nerveux et hypersensible. Il pose les mains sur les fesses de son homme et les malaxe fermement, éprouvant leur contact dur, leur rondeur qui épouse ses paumes. Il le regarde, haletant, complètement perdu et content de l'être à ce moment-là. Le désir afflue dans son corps, un désir qu'il sait qu'il lui appartient, qu'il ne peut pas confondre avec celui de Taiga. C'est comme une soif de l'autre qui s'enracine profondément en lui. Un besoin vital de sentir ses mains sur lui. Ses doigts sur sa queue le font gémir. Il se cambre un peu, avançant le bassin vers lui comme pour lui demander de mieux le toucher.

**KAGAMI**

Il devine l'invitation. Il vient écarter et baisser un peu plus son pantalon et son boxer de son autre main et saisit plus fermement son membre dans sa main qu'il commence à masser langoureusement. Son bassin bouge contre lui, frottant sans aucune pudeur sa propre érection contre le tissu exempt de douceur de son vêtement et qui pourtant exacerbe son plaisir.

Sans pudeur, exposé nu, face à Daiki. Il aime cette sensation de vulnérabilité. Il se laisse aller et ondule plus vivement contre lui la sensation presque douloureuse sur sa queue lui plaît. Les doigts de Daiki qui caressent ses fesses sensuellement font naître des frissons dans son dos. Le désir est brûlant et le consume totalement. Il a envie de lui. Il presse plus ses doigts sur son membre et le masturbe plus énergiquement.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un gémissement étranglé, pas seulement à cause de la stimulation en elle-même, mais de la façon dont Taiga s'y prend, avec une sorte de détermination passionnée qui lui fait tourner la tête. Il sent la puissance de son désir qui l'enveloppe comme un vent torride, roulant sur sa peau, ses muscles, ses nerfs, ses os. De lui-même, il descend pantalon et sous-vêtements sur ses cuisses pour dégager ces barrières en tissu qui le séparent de la peau moite et chaude de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit alors qu'il s'écarte légèrement pour permettre à son homme de se déshabiller dès que les vêtements sont au sols, il revient se coller à lui. Il ne prête pas attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Daiki assis nu sur le plan de sa cuisine et lui se frottant à lui comme un chien en chaleur. Ou peut-être que si une part de lui en a parfaitement conscience et trouve ça encore plus excitant.

Il se réinstalle entre les cuisses de son homme et revient glisser ses doigts autour de sa verge. Sa bouche vient mordre son épaule. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il se laisse porter. Daiki en a envie autant que lui. Sa bouche parcourt son cou, il mordille et suce la peau salée. Sa seconde main vient caresser le torse luisant de sueur de son homme, il le palpe et l'explore comme si c'était la première fois. Il gémit doucement contre son oreille quand il plaque son torse de nouveau au sien et crispe sa main sur son flanc.

**AOMINE**

Il se raidit, l'excitation et le plaisir roulant par vague sous son épiderme. Il referme ses cuisses en étau autour de la taille de Taiga. L'évidence du désir se fait de plus en plus pure dans son corps et dans sa tête, battant en brèche les pensées à la con qui l'ont envahi ces derniers jours. Il a désespérément besoin de cette intensité là. De cette évidence-là. De leurs corps qui se parlent dans la moindre étincelle qui se crée quand ils se touchent. Il a l'impression que c'est une autre première fois pour eux, une première fois riche du vécu, même court, qui existe entre eux. Une première fois moins naïve. Une fois où ils sont encore plus nus que la première.

**KAGAMI**

Les jambes de son homme sur ses hanches le presse plus contre lui, son sexe palpite contre la cuisse de Daiki. Il mord son épaule en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Il attire un peu plus son homme vers le bord du plan et il le fait légèrement basculer en arrière pour exposer son intimité qu'il vient caresser doucement de ses doigts, c'est presque juste un frôlement. Sa voix est rauque, brisée par le plaisir intense qui contracte ses reins.

« J'ai envie de te prendre... »

**AOMINE**

La caresse, même légère, lui semble brûlante. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Il en a envie aussi. Sans arrière-pensée. Il en a juste envie. Il se cambre un peu, creusant les reins pour mieux s'offrir à son homme.

« Yes love... I want it too... I want you... »

Il regarde sa main entre ses cuisses, ses abdos raidis, remonte sur son torse légèrement luisant de sueur, puis sur son visage et ses traits contractés de désir, son regard ardent qui voit à travers lui. Ce regard qui lui donne toujours envie à parts égales de baisser les yeux pour fuir son intensité, et de le soutenir pour y basculer et s'y noyer.

« I want you... » répète-t-il à voix basse en se laissant sombrer dans ses iris rubis, sans chercher de point d'appui, sans chercher à lutter.

**KAGAMI**

Il suce ses doigts pour les lubrifier un peu sans quitter les yeux de son homme dans lesquels luisent le feu du désir. Il aime ce regard. Ce regard là ne ment pas. Il a envie de lui. Ce regard là attise sa propre faim. Cette envie sauvage violente se nourrit de la confirmation qu'il voit dans ces yeux, libérant les dernières barrières, arrachant les derniers doutes dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Il veut son homme et lui donner du plaisir.

Il revient glisser ses doigts humides entre ses cuisses et il presse doucement leur extrémité sur le muscle serré. Son autre main se recale sur sa nuque et il revient chercher ses lèvres. Doucement ses doigts s'évertuent à assouplir l'intimité de Daiki, cerclant et appuyant sur le petit orifice. Il libère ses lèvres pour observer son homme et guetter ses réactions. Pas pour y lire un quelconque renoncement qu'il ne souhaite pas, mais acceptera si c'est le cas, non ce n'est pas ce qu'il surveille. Il veut voir le regard de son homme quand il prend du plaisir, ses abdominaux se contracter quand il s'offre plus à lui, sa bouche s'entrouvrir sur des gémissements. Il veut voir son homme dans la beauté de l'extase.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un soupir vibrant. La sensation est intense, puissante. Il aime sentir les yeux de son homme sur lui alors qu'il le touche si intimement, provoquant en lui un plaisir qu'il ne peut pas dissimuler à son regard incandescent. Les doigts de Taiga s'introduisent en lui et il pousse un gémissement étouffé. Son ventre se noue de désir, d'anticipation et d'amour. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis que son souffle s'accélère et que son regard s'embrume sous l'effet du plaisir. Il a l'impression de redécouvrir ses sensations, la façon dont son corps répond à son toucher en se crispant et en frémissant tandis que son souffle se précipite, son cœur s'emballe.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki est magnifique. Il aime voir son expression quand il le touche si intimement provoquant des décharges de plaisir en lui. Doucement, il bouge ses doigts, presque comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le touchait ainsi. Il le sent se détendre et il recourbe ses doigts pour effleurer sa prostate.

**AOMINE**

Il se cambre sous l'effet du plaisir, resserrant une main sur la nuque de son homme. Il se sent étourdi, l'ivresse puissante que fait naître Taiga en lui bouleverse ses sens. Il est impatient de le sentir en lui, il éprouve un manque qui comprime sa poitrine et son cœur, comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis des semaines. Il se laisse aller aux sensations qui le submergent, il ne pense plus à rien sinon à Taiga, à son corps chaud et fébrile contre le sien, à ses doigts qui pressent son point sensible en lui arrachant des gémissements d'envie, à ses yeux brûlants dans lesquels il se perd avec joie.

**KAGAMI**

Il prend son temps, redécouvrant l'intimité de son homme et ses réactions. Il est impatient de redécouvrir la sensation de sa chaleur palpitante autour de son sexe. Il revient savourer ses lèvres alors que ses doigts vont et viennent en lui plus facilement. Son muscle souple semble prêt à l'accueillir. Il rompt le baiser pour regarder Daiki de ses yeux rubis brûlant d'envie. Lentement il retire ses doigts une dernière fois sans le quitter des yeux et prend son sexe entre ses doigts pour venir caresser de son gland humide son intimité, un peu pour le taquiner mais surtout pour en vérifier la souplesse.

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit, haletant tandis que la queue de son homme se presse contre lui. Il s'agrippe à ses épaules et à sa nuque et happe ses lèvres fébrilement, frémissant d'anticipation. Il a oublié tout ce qui existait en dehors de cet instant, alors que le temps semble ralentir et qu'il devient particulièrement conscient des battements de son cœur. Il se recule pour regarder son homme de nouveau, l'émotion contractant son ventre à part égale avec le désir. Il en a envie, il veut retrouver cette intimité avec Taiga, le retrouver _lui_ à travers l'amour physique dont ils ont besoin tous les deux.

**KAGAMI**

Il retient fermement ses hanches. Sa bouche revient frôler celle de son homme quelques instants, le regard dévorant, le coeur palpitant et le ventre contracté d'envie, il avance doucement le bassin. Il sent Daiki s'ouvrir autour de son sexe et lui filer des frissons intenses. Il plonge lentement dans sa chaleur, savourant la sensation sur son membre. Il veut ressentir chaque millimètre de cette première pénétration, il veut que son homme le sente aussi entrer en lui, il veut qu'il ait une conscience aiguë de son corps qui s'écarte sur son passage. Et pas un instant il ne quitte son regard.

**AOMINE**

Il oublie presque de respirer tandis que le sexe de son homme le pénètre, si lentement qu'il en a des frissons. Son corps cède à son passage, s'ouvrant pour lui. Il plante ses ongles dans la nuque de Taiga en laissant échapper un gémissement étranglé. Il accepte pleinement sa queue en lui, lâche le contrôle pour mieux s'offrir à lui, s'autoriser à éprouver ce plaisir intense et étourdissant qu'il ressent quand il s'abandonne à ses bras.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne perd pas une miette du spectacle qu'il lui offre. Ses ongles griffent ses hanches, il gémit alors qu'il s'enfonce lentement. Son coeur tambourine dans sa poitrine, affolé autant par le plaisir intense qui le traverse que par un flot d'émotions. Il a l'impression qu'il va exploser de ce trop plein de sensations, d'émotion et de sentiments. Son amour, son envie de lui appartenir autant qu'il lui appartienne, le plaisir intense de s'unir à lui, le besoin impérieux de l'aimer physiquement. Il plonge au plus profond de lui et cesse de bouger pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter alors qu'il le sent particulièrement serré et palpitant autour de sa queue. Il l'embrasse avidement, écorchant sa lèvre de ses dents dans sa fougue.

**AOMINE**

Il répond à son baiser éperdu, reprenant une bouffée d'air quand il le peut. Il glisse une main dans les cheveux de Taiga et de l'autre, il prend appui sur le plan de travail et remonte les hanches, bougeant doucement pour mieux sentir sa queue en lui. Il se sent fébrile, son désir est dévorant, et toutes ses perceptions lui paraissent plus limpides, à la fois nuancées et puissantes. Une goutte de sueur roule aux creux de ses reins en le faisant frissonner, les lèvres de Taiga compriment les siennes, ses dents s'y impriment, lui arrachant un gémissement, l'intérieur de ses cuisses est moite de sueur alors qu'il les serre autour du bassin de son homme, son dos tendu lui fait un peu mal, et son sexe tressaille, perlant un peu sous l'effet du désir. Il note toutes ces sensations et les vit pleinement, l'esprit vide de toute pensée cohérente.

**KAGAMI**

Il halète contre la bouche de son homme, reprenant son souffle après ce baiser passionné. Le mouvement de Daiki le fait tressaillir et il sent son membre gonfler un peu sous la caresse de son intimité. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas se retenir, si Daiki ne l'arrête pas. Il agrippe l'une des cuisses enroulée autour de ses hanches. Sa respiration est erratique, sa poitrine comprimée. Et comme si c'était le signal, il se recule lentement presque entièrement et il revient s'enfoncer un peu plus vite dans sa chaleur accueillante accompagnant son mouvement d'un râle de plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un cri étouffé à cette deuxième intrusion. Il en veut aussitôt plus, tout son corps réclame celui de Taiga. Son cœur bat à tout rompre tandis qu'il se crispe autour de son homme, s'accroche à lui comme s'il avait peur de se noyer. Et c'est le cas, en un sens. Il se sent submergé d'émotion, de désir, mais il sait que Taiga éprouve la même chose, il le sent dans sa façon de l'embrasser, de l'agripper, de s'enfoncer en lui. Il l'embrasse encore, resserrant jambes autour de sa taille, nouant ses bras dans son dos, le retenant contre lui, et murmure à son oreille :

« Taiga, love... Encore... »

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne quand Daiki s'agrippe à lui. Il vient presser ses lèvres dans son cou et marque sa peau de ses dents. Il se retire de nouveau en étouffant un gémissement pour mieux le pénétrer d'un mouvement rude. Il commence à onduler plus vite le bassin allant et venant dans son intimité si chaude et étroite. L'homme qui est entre ses bras, la peau qu'il marque entre ses dents, le corps chaud et moite qu'il caresse et savoure, les gémissements qui l'encouragent. Rien d'autre n'existe et ne perturbe son esprit que le plaisir et son homme, cette communion entre eux, cette envie de jouir ensemble de ne faire qu'un. Son désir est impérieux et sauvage, il veut tout donner à son homme et le posséder dans les moindres parcelles de son corps. Il veut le faire vibrer et gémir plus fort. Il s'enfonce plus brutalement en lui.

**AOMINE**

Un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que son bassin tressaute à ce puissant coup de rein. Il se détend un peu plus et laisse son plaisir s'exprimer son retenue, sans crainte, et c'est tellement grisant de ressentir ça à nouveau, cette forme de liberté qu'il apprend avec Taiga à travers le sexe, cette façon dont ils parviennent parfois à lâcher prise pour ne plus laisser parler que l'instinct, comme sur un terrain de basket. Ça lui avait tellement manqué, sans même qu'il en prenne vraiment conscience, qu'il en pleurerait de soulagement.

**KAGAMI**

Il étouffe des râles de plaisir et de la rage de son désir dans l'épaule de Daiki. Enfin... Enfin il le prend. Ses doigts griffent sa peau. Et il plante des coups de rein brutaux. Il ne réfléchit plus, il est la proie de son désir sauvage et c'est bon. C'est bon de posséder et d'aimer Daiki sans retenue. Juste l'aimer, laisser libre court à ces sentiments et ses émotions pour lui sans être parasité par la raison. Il ne l'aime pas avec sa tête. C'est avec ses tripes qu'il aime Daiki. C'est une évidence la pièce qui manquait à sa vie pour fonctionner parfaitement. Ses sentiments et son désir se mêlent.

Il a ce désir fougueux, sauvage, possessif parce que c'est Daiki et là encore ce sont ses tripes et l'instinct qui parlent en lui. Et parfois c'est bon d'oublier la raison. Ils ont besoin de ça de ne pas réfléchir et d'oser s'aimer avec cette intensité dans le sexe. C'est presque nécessaire comme une manière de se ressourcer. Il le pilonne alors qu'il revient chercher ses lèvres savourant la sensation sur son membre qui s'enfonce sans relâche dans la douceur de son intimité.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et se perd dans ce baiser, laisse le plaisir gagner en intensité à chaque coup de reins, et ne cherche pas à le réprimer ou à ralentir la vague. Au contraire il s'y abandonne pleinement, enivré par l'odeur de son homme, la dureté de son corps musclé qui se presse contre le sien. Il se crispe en sentant l'orgasme venir et murmure le prénom de son homme d'une voix cassée juste avant de le répéter, plus fort, et finalement un cri meurt dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se répand entre leurs ventres, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de Taiga tandis que le plaisir contracte tout son corps dans une spasme violent.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pas perdu une miette de l'orgasme de son homme, chaque cri exacerbant ses sensations et son propre plaisir. Il ne faut que l'instant crucial où Daiki jouit, qu'il se resserre sur sa verge pour l'emporter avec lui. Il sent le sperme chaud éclabousser son ventre alors qu'il se libère déjà dans l'intimité chaude de Daiki, avec un râle de plaisir intense. Il mène son orgasme jusqu'au dans quelques derniers coups de rein, puis il s'arrête doucement, plaque son corps contre le sien et le serre fortement contre lui en haletant. Il murmure d'une voix brisée par l'émotion, pleine de son amour, de ses sentiments qui le submerge quand il est avec lui et du soulagement d'avoir brisé ce truc qui pesait entre eux et d'avoir pu se reconnecter à lui.

« Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Il pose le front contre son épaule et caresse son dos. Son cœur continue de pulser sourdement dans ses oreilles, et il l'écoute un moment ralentir alors qu'il reprend ses esprits peu à peu. La tension se relâche dans ses muscles, laissant place à un grand vide, comme un silence enveloppant son esprit d'ordinaire bruyant. Il resserre ses bras autour de Taiga pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas tout de suite.

**KAGAMI**

Toute la tension semble retomber et le laisse fragilisé, presque brisé. Comme si, sa carapace avait cédé pour le laisser nu et sans défense seulement protégé par les bras de son homme. Il resserre son étreinte. Doucement sa respiration s'apaise, il brosse ses lèvres sur sa tempe et caresse sa nuque.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il inspire l'odeur de sa peau, chaude, un peu âpre, et ferme les yeux, s'imprégnant simplement de sa présence.

« Je t'aime aussi Taiga... »

Il prend conscience du fait qu'il se sent épuisé, comme si c'était vendredi après une dure semaine, mais ce n'est pas juste un coup de mou, c'est la fatigue conséquente aux montagnes russes émotionnelles.

Il redresse un peu la tête et embrasse doucement l'épaule de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Il a envie de s'allonger sous la couette et de se blottir contre Daiki. Entre le match dont il a encore beaucoup de peine à se remettre, les émotions qui n'ont cessé de le traverser en laissant des traces depuis deux jours et cette séance de sexe intense, ses batteries lui semblent vides. Pourtant il a toujours très faim.

« On commande un truc à manger ? J'suis trop crevé pour cuisiner... et j'ai envie de rester dans tes bras...

— Ok love... Ça me va. »

Daiki embrasse ses lèvres doucement et esquisse un sourire.

« Faudrait que j'redescende de là... J'commence à avoir mal partout !

— Ouais. »

Il sourit et quitte très doucement son intimité pour le laisser redescendre de son perchoir.

**AOMINE**

Il retrouve le sol avec soulagement et étire ses muscles endoloris, avant d'enlacer son homme de nouveau.

« On commande quoi ? Y a des trucs bons près de chez toi ?

— Y'a un chinois qui est pas mal. »

Taiga vient fureter dans son cou, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Ça va love ?

— Bah ça va nettement mieux que quand tu me l'as demandé tout à l'heure... Mais j'suis vidé. Et toi ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il est soulagé de l'apprendre, que ça n'a pas été libérateur que pour lui. Il sourit et pose son front contre le sien.

« Moi aussi. Mieux... Et mort. »

Il caresse sa nuque.

« Et soulagé. »

Il presse tendrement ses lèvres de ses siennes.

« Ok pour le chinois alors ? »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit à son homme. Soulagé ? Oui. Les non-dits avaient créé une tension sous-jacente qui arrivait à son point de rupture. Avoir une vraie conversation dans l'intimité de l'appartement et retrouver le lien physique a permis de remettre les compteurs à zéro. Le reste dépend d'eux. Il soupire en pensant qu'il aimerait déjà être en week-end. Voir en vacances ! Mais... une chose après l'autre.

« Yes, chinois ce sera parfait, love. »

Il va s'installer dans le canapé sous un plaid en attendant que son homme passe la commande. Il allume la télé et commence à zapper, mais tous les programmes le soulent alors il la rééteint.

**KAGAMI**

Il rejoint son homme après son appel avec sa bière chaude qu'il n'avait pas entamée et une neuve pour son homme. Il se glisse à côté de lui sous le plaid et se love contre son corps chaud. Il pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Livraison dans vingt minutes. Y'a rien d'intéressant ? », achève-t-il en indiquant la télé d'un mouvement de tête.

Le brun passe un bras autour de ses épaules, et sa jambe par-dessus les siennes. Il penche la tête pour respirer son odeur, puis embrasser ses cheveux.

« Ouais c'était tout pourri, confirme-t-il. Même pas un documentaire sur les animaux dangereux ou un truc du genre... La misère !

— Dur ! »

Il sourit appréciant la proximité de son homme. Il se doute que ce genre de difficultés ils en auront d'autre, mais il espère le moins possible. Il n'aime pas se sentir aussi éloigné de Daiki. C'est aussi effrayant que douloureux.

« Hm... On regarde ce qu'il y a sur les sites de streaming ? »

Son petit ami acquiesce et accède à l'un des sites auquel il a un abonnement. Le brun parcourt la page un peu au hasard, puis se tourne vers lui :

« On pourrait se faire une série cette fois. Un truc bien long, qu'on pourra se mater chaque fois qu'on aura envie de larver. T'en dis quoi ?

— ça me convient. »

Ils se mettent d'accord sur une série qu'ils ne connaissent ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais qui a déjà un certains nombres de saison en stock. Le pitch semble plutôt tourné comédie et un truc léger leur convient plutôt bien à tous les deux. Daiki lance donc le premier épisode, le ventre de Taiga fait savoir son mécontentement persuadé qu'on l'a oublié. Ça les fait rire et rougir un peu Taiga.

**AOMINE**

Il est soulagé de pouvoir se poser avec son homme, se blottir contre lui au chaud sous un plaid, et se laisser absorber par une série sans penser à rien de particulier. Il attrape la main de Taiga et mêle ses doigts aux siens. Ce genre de moment lui a manqué. Ils rigolent et commentent régulièrement, puis il met pause le temps que Taiga réponde à la sonnette pour prendre leur repas du soir. Il prend sa part et s'installe en tailleur pour manger.

« Bon app, love.

— Merci ! Bon app aussi. »

Et comme Taiga est clairement affamé, il se jette sur son plat sans attendre. Il avale deux bouchées et soupire de soulagement.

« Hm... ça fait du bien de manger ! »

Taiga sourit et indique l'écran.

« On peut relancer non ?

— Yep ! »

Il appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande et regarde amusé son homme commencer à dévorer. Mais il doit bien admettre qu'à lui aussi la nourriture fait du bien. C'est réconfortant, et puis ils ont bien besoin de recharger les batteries.

« Ouais il est pas mal ton chinois. Mais tu vas bientôt devoir l'abandonner, dommage !

— On en trouvera un autre près de chez t-nous ! »

Taiga pose un baiser sur sa joue en rougissant légèrement à ces quelques mots.

Il tourne la tête vers lui, les baguettes suspendues dans les airs. Il éprouve une sensation difficile à décrire, comme un nœud au ventre, mais différent de ceux que provoque l'anxiété ou la colère. C'est comme ça avec Taiga. Il ignore pourquoi, mais parfois dans des situations anodines, après des mots tout aussi anodins, sa façon de sourire, de s'exprimer, de rougir, lui noue les tripes. Et c'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il comprend à quel point il l'aime.

Il sourit doucement.

« Ouais. C'est vrai qu'à part les sandwichs chauds de Jianwu-san et les pizzas de Kyle, j'ai pas encore vraiment exploré mes options.

— Hm... J'connais quelques autres restos à emporter sympas là-bas... Et on pourra en découvrir plein d'autres. »

**KAGAMI**

Il lâche ses baguettes et vient caresser la joue de son homme. Il embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Il a l'impression d'avoir une seconde chance, d'avoir merdé quelque part et que ce soir, on l'autorisait à rejouer. Il réalise avec ce simple échange à quel point il tient à cet emménagement, et comme il s'est terriblement senti en insécurité ces deux derniers jours. Il a douté. Il a eu peur. Peur que Daiki change d'avis que tout soit remis en cause, que leur avenir ensemble soit inquiété. Il souffle avec un sourire en s'écartant légèrement.

« Je t'aime Dai. »

Il se détourne sans attendre une quelconque réponse et reprend son repas, le cœur plus léger. Confiant. Confiant pour leur emménagement et leur vie commune. Confiant que chaque obstacle malgré les doutes et les craintes ils sauront les surmonter.

**AOMINE**

Il se rend compte que si le sexe a en quelques sortes débloqué la situation entre eux, c'est la suite qui la stabilise. Il s'apaise et se détend au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Quelque chose s'est réemboîté, comme si une pièce de leur puzzle sentimental s'était fait la malle pendant deux jours. Mais maintenant, les petites choses lui semblent de nouveau naturelles. Mais quelque chose le travaille encore, et de la même façon qu'avant leur match contre Boston, il lui demande :

« Tu sais que j'abandonnerais pas comme ça, hein ? Je te teste pas, Taiga. Notre avenir est pas sous conditions. Des fois c'est compliqué mais j'ai jamais remis en question ce qu'on avait tous les deux. Y a pas un seul moment où j'ai envisagé de te quitter. »

Et l'air de rien il replonge ses baguettes dans son carton et continue à manger en regardant leur série.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde Daiki surpris, laissant retomber le riz qu'il portait à sa bouche dans son plat. Est-ce qu'il a cru qu'il le quitterait ? Non. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a pensé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a craint. Mais ça l'apaise quand même de l'entendre. Il regarde son homme silencieusement puis souffle.

« Merci... C'est toujours bon à entendre... Moi non plus je compte pas abandonner. Et j'ai pas pensé que tu pourrais me quitter... Juste peut-être que tu voudrais ralentir. Que tu préférerais qu'on reporte mon emménagement... Que tu voudrais passer du temps seul... »

Il repose ses baguettes et se masse la nuque d'une main.

Daiki plisse les yeux et le regarde d'une expression presque dure.

« Faire machine arrière et ralentir, j'y ai renoncé, Taiga. Dès l'instant où je me suis mis avec toi. »

Il reprend quelques bouchées et se fait un devoir de poursuivre :

« C'est pas juste une question de fierté. Y a des tas de choses dans ma vie où je me suis dérobé. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'était jamais assez important. Et je le fais plus avec toi parce que ce qui se passe entre nous et ce qui _va_ se passer entre nous, c'est trop important. Alors non. Je vais pas ralentir. Je risque juste d'accélérer. »

Il hoche la tête doucement. Il comprend le regard de son homme mais il a tout de même besoin de ces confirmations.

« D'accord love... Encore une fois... C'est pas parce que j'ai pas confiance en toi, en tes sentiments mais... j'crois que j'ai besoin que tu me le rappelles des fois. »

Il sourit et le regarde avec tendresse.

« Accélérer hein ?! Ok... ça m'va... On va la trouver notre crique. »

Daiki hoche la tête, avec toujours un regard noir quand il affirme, comme si c'était une menace :

« Ouais, vaudrait mieux. »

Puis, le brun retourne à son repas comme s'il n'avait rien dit du tout.

Il sourit.

« Merci Daiki... Et au cas où... Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de ralentir... J'ai envie de cet avenir avec toi, de tout ce qu'on a projeté, la crique, les vacances au Japon, t'apprendre le surf, t'épouser... et de tout ce qu'on n'a pas encore projeté... Pas une minute, j'ai imaginé foutre tout ça en l'air. Et je suis prêt à surmonter tous les obstacles... »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit avant d'avaler sa prochaine bouchée, il a de nouveau l'impression d'avoir la gorge nouée mais c'est encore différent de tout à l'heure. Taiga avait besoin de l'entendre dire ces mots, lui avait besoin d'entendre la réponse.

« Moi non plus... Mais y a un moment... j'ai cru que je t'avais suffisamment déçu pour que tu remettes tout ça en question, alors... J'suis juste content de savoir que c'est pas le cas. »

Il mastique sa bouchée et repose ses baguettes.

« J'ai jamais aimé personne comme toi. C'est un fait. Et même si c'était pas le cas, ça change rien. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on continue ensemble. Tout ce que j'ai changé pour toi dans ma vie, c'est ce que je voulais changer, et ce que j'avais besoin de changer. Je veux que tu le saches bien, ça. Je me suis pas laissé embarquer avec toi. Tu m'as séduit, et bien plus que ça. Je peux pas faire marche arrière même si je le voulais. Parce que tu fais partie de ma vie. Tu fais partie de moi. »

Et une fois encore, il évite le regard de son homme, continue à manger ses nems et son riz comme s'il n'avait rien dit d'important.

**KAGAMI**

Cette façon qu'à son homme de ne pas oser le regarder le fait sourire. Il y voit une certaine timidité, l'envie de ne pas se laisser emporter par les émotions du poids de ses mots. De son côté, entendre ces propos l'émeut, mais il ne peut pas détacher le regard de l'homme qu'il aime.

« Moi non plus... J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi... C'est énorme, parfois effrayant et à la fois tellement réconfortant de ressentir un tel sentiment et qu'il soit partager. Je t'aime Daiki. »

Il inspire doucement pour détendre sa gorge nouée et reprend.

« Tu es mon futur... Je ne peux pas l'imaginer sans toi. Tu fais aussi parti de moi, de ma vie... Tu es ma famille. »

Il glisse une main sur sa nuque et vient embrasser sa tempe et enfin à son tour il reprend son repas où il l'a laissé et se reconcentre du moins essaie, sur l'écran qui continue à jouer.

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête, le cœur battant vite dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui piquetant les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Il ose enfin regarder son homme et lui sourit doucement.

« Je suis heureux qu'on se soit retrouvés. »

Il est rassuré. Les mots de Taiga sont forts et il sait qu'il ne les emploie pas à la légère. Il les accepte simplement pour ce qu'ils sont, il accepte aussi la chaleur de l'émotion poignante qu'ils suscitent. Il termine son repas rapidement pour revenir se coller contre son homme et poser ses mains sur lui. Il embrasse ses cheveux, sa tempe. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il a réellement l'impression d'être rentré à la maison.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime cette douceur avec Daiki. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver physiquement et de se redire les choses. Il a conscience qu'il est important de ne jamais prendre les choses pour acquis et de réaffirmer les choses importantes régulièrement. De se dire qu'ils s'aiment, de se dire qu'ils voient toujours leur avenir ensemble, de se dire qu'ils veulent avancer et grandir ensemble.

Il mêle ses doigts aux siens et se laisse aller contre lui. Il se sent clairement soulagé. Il reporte son attention sur l'écran, bien calé contre son homme.

**AOMINE**

Les épisodes s'enchaînent et ils ne bougent pas, profitant de ce moment de repos et de calme l'un contre l'autre. Régulièrement, sa main vient caresser la nuque de son homme et se glisser dans ses cheveux.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il commence à bâiller et ses paupières lourdes de fatigue commencent à papillonner. Il presse un peu sa main sur la nuque de Taiga et demande :

« Et si on allait se coucher ? »

La tête posée sur son épaule, Taiga ne répond pas déjà profondément endormi. Il le regarde en se mordillant la lèvre. Il n'a pas envie de le réveiller, mais... Après la journée crevante de la veille et la fatigue du voyage, il n'a pas vraiment envie de dormir sur le canapé. Il pose un baiser sur le front de Taiga et le secoue doucement.

« Love... Réveille-toi... Faut aller au lit. »

**KAGAMI**

Il entend la voix de son homme au loin, et finalement se réveille en sursaut.

« Oh... M'suis endormi? »

Daiki sourit.

« Yes, love. On dormira mieux dans le lit. On a tous les deux besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

— Ouais... T'as raison. Désolé... »

Il sourit un peu gêné et se frotte le visage.

« J'suis vraiment épuisé. C'est pas l'week-end demain ? »

Le brun rit un peu.

« Nan... demain c'est jeudi. D'ailleurs je crois qu'on doit dîner avec ton père, non ?

— Oh... Ouais... »

Il gémit en se relevant.

« On verra ça demain... Au lit. »

Il sourit et après s'être réveillé un peu, il éteint la télé et se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et se faire un brin de toilette.

**AOMINE**

Il va directement au lit et se débarrasse en vitesse de ses fringues avant de s'étendre sous la couette avec un gros soupir de soulagement. Enfin au lit ! _Son_ lit ! Enfin, techniquement, c'est celui de Taiga, mais bon, c'est presque pareil. Il sourit légèrement en songeant que ce week-end, ils inaugureront officiellement _leur_ lit.

Il se laisse aller sur l'oreiller, regardant par la fenêtre entrouverte le ciel peint aux couleurs des lumières de la ville, respirant une agréable brise fraîche tandis qu'il attend son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il rejoint la chambre et se déshabille rapidement pour rejoindre son homme. Il a l'impression que ses nerfs lâchent complètement. Il a juste envie de s'écrouler dans le lit. Il vient s'allonger et se blottit contre Daiki, pose sa tête sur son torse et le serre étroitement.

« Bonne nuit love... »

**AOMINE**

Il referme ses bras autour de lui et apprécie de sentir son poids contre son corps sur son torse.

« Bonne nuit... »

Il ferme les yeux et il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond, bercé par la respiration de son homme et sa présence chaude et enveloppante contre lui.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello !**

**Pour ce dimanche, c'est un petit chapitre de transition qu'on vous livre ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Oui, réconciliation réussie, ouf ! Maintenant... l'attente du déménagement est plus forte que jamais :)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Quand il se réveille, il n'a pas souvenir de s'être endormi. Le sommeil a dû le rattraper à l'instant où il a posé sa tête sur le torse de Daiki. Il grommelle en reportant le réveil. Il n'a pas envie de se lever. Il se sent un peu courbaturé. Il revient se coller à son homme et caresse doucement son ventre en se rappelant les derniers événements et le soulagement de s'être retrouvé. Il embrasse tendrement sa nuque en le serrant un peu contre lui.

**AOMINE**

Le réveil est dur ce matin. Il n'a pas assez dormi et se sent encore lourd et endolori des efforts du match.

Il grogne et se tourne un peu plus sur le côté, embarquant le bras de Taiga avec lui. Il aime bien le sentir dans son dos le matin. Sa chaleur le fait se rendormir aussitôt.

**KAGAMI**

Il enfouit son visage contre sa nuque et se laisse lui aussi emporter par les brumes du sommeil. Il n'a pas envie de se lever. Il veut dormir encore et profiter de traîner au lit avec Daiki.

Mais quand l'alarme sonne une seconde fois. Il soupire et l'éteint. Cette fois, il se force à ne pas se rendormir. Il embrasse la nuque de son homme endormi et se presse un peu contre lui avant de se détacher doucement sans le réveiller. Il se lève et en caleçon rejoint la cuisine en étirant ses muscles douloureux pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

**AOMINE**

Il émerge vaguement et entend du bruit dans la cuisine mais ne trouve pas la volonté d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se dit que de toute façon de Taiga ne partira pas sans lui, alors... il peut bien dormir encore un peu. Il se met sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, et ne tarde pas à sombrer de nouveau.

**KAGAMI**

Malgré les étirements, ses muscles lui semblent durs. Il a hâte de l'entraînement pour se défouler et se détendre. Il a faim et prépare un copieux petit déjeuner, ce qui devrait lui apporter l'énergie que le sommeil insuffisant ne lui a pas redonné. Il a mis un peu de musique pour s'accompagner alors qu'il baille ostensiblement. Ces deux derniers jours ont été éprouvant aussi bien moralement que physiquement et il va lui falloir plus qu'une nuit de sommeil pour s'en remettre.

Le petit déjeuner prêt, il le sert sur la terrasse et se rend dans la chambre avec une tasse de café fumante pour réveiller Daiki. Il entre dans la pièce où il dort profondément. Il pose la tasse et entrouvre la fenêtre et les volets puis il s'approche du lit dans lequel son homme lui expose son magnifique dos. Il pose doucement sa main sur la peau nue et caresse son corps avec douceur, il éprouve toujours une certaine fascination à le toucher. Il se penche pour embrasser sa nuque en laissant sa main courir doucement sur son dos.

« Bonjour Love. »

**AOMINE**

La main caressante de Taiga le réveille doucement. Il sent la brise passer par la fenêtre et venir effleurer sa peau nue en lui donnant de légers frissons. Il savoure un moment, puis se retourne sur le dos. Il ouvre les yeux pour regarder son homme et murmure un « Hello » d'une voix rauque, qui fait sourire Taiga quand il se penche pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et souffle.

« Quelle jolie voix de si bon matin... Sexy... Café ? »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Toujours... Et j'vais en avoir bien besoin ce matin. »

Il se redresse dans le lit et regarde la tasse sur la table de chevet en se disant qu'il est bien chanceux d'avoir un petit ami si attentionné.

« Thanks love... »

Il prend son breuvage sacré pour en humer le parfum corsé et en boit une gorgée salutaire. L'amertume est contrebalancée par une rondeur un peu fruitée. Ça lui désembrume l'esprit presque aussitôt.

« Hm... pas trop fatigué ce matin ?

— Hm... Si un peu... J'aurais bien dormi quelques heures de plus. Mais bon on se rattrapera sur la bouffe. » répond Taiga en souriant doucement et pose un baiser sur son épaule nue.

« Rattraper le manque de sommeil par la bouffe... C'est bien un concept à la Taiga, ça ! »

Il se marre un peu en buvant son café.

« Sommeil et bouffe sont juste deux moyens de reprendre de l'énergie ! »

Taiga rigole et pose sa tête en arrière contre le mur quelques minutes. Il bâille et se redresse.

« Hm... Ouais ce lit est beaucoup trop confortable et tentant... J'vais aller manger j'crois. »

— Ok j'te suis... »

Il repose sa tasse et s'étire en grimaçant. Décidément, ce match a laissé des traces, il va leur falloir quelques jours pour bien se remettre. Il se lève et suit Taiga sur la terrasse sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. C'est agréable d'avoir le soleil et la brise sur sa peau nue, ça l'aide à se réveiller en douceur. Ils se posent et attaquent le repas dans le calme.

**KAGAMI**

Il mange avec appétit et ça lui fait quand même du bien. Il termine son repas avec du thé et soupire en se tournant vers son homme.

« Demain non plus... C'est pas le week-end hein ? »

Malgré le petit déjeuner copieux, il n'est vraiment pas motivé aujourd'hui.

« Nan... Mais demain soir, ouais. Mais l'entraînement sera soft pour la fin de la semaine. Ils vont nous laisser récupérer.

— Ouais j'espère... J'avoue que j'aurai bien pris le week-end tout de suite. »

Il s'étire et se redresse.

« Je crois que je vais prendre une douche pour achever de me redonner un peu de motivation... »

Il pose un baiser sur l'épaule de son homme et remonte jusqu'à son cou et il souffle avec un sourire.

« Tu veux venir ? »

**AOMINE**

Ce souffle dans son cou le fait frissonner. Il repose sa tasse de café vide et acquiesce.

« Ouais, ok. »

Il se lève et ramène des trucs dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, encore mal réveillé et engourdi. Taiga range rapidement et le rejoint pour venir se coller à lui.

« Ouais, y'a intérêt que l'entraînement soit cool aujourd'hui parce que t'as pas l'air beaucoup plus en forme que moi. »

Il ferme les yeux sous la douche, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau sur ses muscles fatigués.

« Ouais, la semaine a été rude. J'ai le premier vrai gros coup de fatigue de la saison... Va falloir se ménager pour être opé pour le prochain match !

— Hm... Ouais c'est clair... »

Taiga mordille doucement sa nuque, ses mains glissent doucement sur son corps.

« Il faut au moins que cette journée soit calme... Je vais p'tet annuler avec mon père ce soir non ?

— Hm ouais... J'avoue que ça m'arrangerait de rester traîner à la maison ce soir. Mais si t'as envie d'y aller j'peux faire un effort.

— Non... T'inquiète. Et puis, t'as aucune obligation love... J'peux aussi aller voir mon père tout seul. Mais là c'est lui qui devait venir. Au pire j'lui demande de venir demain pour nous aider à faire mes cartons...

— Ouais, ok, ça me va. »

Il se retourne pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, il prend le gel douche et commence à laver son homme. Taiga se laisse faire et pose son front contre le sien en savourant le contact de ses mains. Il sourit doucement.

« Ça fait du bien love... »

Il le voit si calme qu'il serait bien tenté de le chatouiller, mais il n'a pas vraiment d'énergie pour ça ce matin, alors il sourit silencieusement et continue à le laver en douceur.

« J'pense que j'irais bien faire un tour à la plage ce soir après l'entraînement. Juste pour me détendre un peu. »

**KAGAMI**

Il réfléchit à cette proposition. Mais de toute façon, il n'aura probablement pas le courage de faire ses cartons ce soir. Ce déménagement va se faire un peu à l'arrache. Des fois, il s'en voudrait presque d'être trop organisé et d'avoir déjà vidé tous ses cartons. Le plus long va être l'emballage de la vaisselle, des livres et des DVD. Quoique, il a aussi une quantité de fringues non négligeable. Penser à tout ça le fatigue déjà. Il chasse ces idées là de sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de passer son week-end à faire et défaire des cartons. Mais c'est pas ce matin qu'il va régler cette question.

« Ok. Ça marche. On ira chez toi alors. »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce. Il a envie du calme et de l'immensité de l'océan, des vagues qui déferlent lentement et inlassablement sur le sable.

Il laisse son homme se rincer et entreprend de se laver à son tour. Il ne pense pas encore à l'organisation du week-end, aujourd'hui il préfère gérer les choses au fur et à mesure qu'elles se présentent. Cette méthode, bien que difficile à appliquer, lui réussit en général.

**KAGAMI**

Il a toujours du mal à ne pas anticiper, ne pas prévoir. La seule chose qui fonctionne pour essayer d'arrêter de se faire des nœuds au cerveau avec des trucs pour lesquels il ne trouvera de toute façon pas de solution satisfaisante, c'est le sport. Il commence à avoir hâte de se retrouver sur le terrain pour ne plus réfléchir. Mais en attendant, ça continue à bouillonner dans sa tête, alors qu'il sort de la douche, se sèche et commence à s'habiller.

Il voudrait souffler un peu, après le week-end chargé en émotion, ce début de semaine compliqué et ce match éprouvant. Il a envie d'un week-end de calme, un week-end... Comme ce week-end où ils sont allés au zoo où il a eu l'impression d'être en vacances. C'était il n'y a que dix jours et pourtant depuis il a l'impression d'avoir vécu des mois et qu'un rouleau compresseur lui est passé dessus. L'idéal serait de décaler d'une semaine son emménagement chez Daiki. Mais cette option ne lui plaît pas non plus, il n'a pas envie de reporter cette date. Il pourrait emménager partiellement. Mais encore une fois cette proposition n'est pas satisfaisante, s'il ne déménage qu'à moitié, il ne se considérera pas comme vraiment chez lui. Il sait qu'il attache trop d'importance aux détails, mais ce sont des symboles qui lui parlent.

« Love, je mets le linge à étendre et j'suis prêt. »

**AOMINE**

Il s'attarde sous la douche bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, profitant de l'eau chaude qui cascade sur son corps, et finalement se décide à la quitter pour aller s'habiller. Il enfile ses fringues dans la chambre, met quelques affaires dans son sac et se dirige vers l'entrée où l'attend déjà Taiga.

« Sorry love j'ai un peu traîné… dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

— Ça va on n'est pas en retard. »

Taiga reprend son sac et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Go ?

— Go ! »

Ils descendent et prennent le taxi qui les attend en bas de l'immeuble. C'est devenu si vite une routine d'aller ensemble à l'entraînement tous les jours, alors qu'il y a un mois de ça ils n'auraient même pas envisagé cette possibilité...

Il prend distraitement la main de Taiga dans la sienne tandis qu'il regarde le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Il a hâte que la journée se termine.

**KAGAMI**

Il fait glisser son pouce sur la paume de son homme, toujours un peu absorbé par ses pensées et l'envie de jouer montant crescendo. La douche l'a finalement réveillé et sûrement le petit déjeuner qu'il commence à digérer. En dehors des courbatures, il se sent déjà un peu plus opérationnel.

Ils entrent ensemble dans le vestiaire et sont accueillis avec enthousiasme par leurs coéquipiers déjà présents. Il rougit mais ça lui fait plaisir. Il aime vraiment cette équipe chaleureuse. Il s'y sent bien et il il fera tout pour ne pas les décevoir.

**AOMINE**

« Ohayo », marmonne-t-il en posant ses affaires.

On se moque, évidemment, de son air grognon. Il ignore les remarques et rejoint le terrain pour s'échauffer. Il se concentre et procède à ses étirements dans le calme.

Comme il l'a prédit, l'entraînement commence doucement aujourd'hui. Ils peaufinent leurs techniques et travaillent sur leurs faiblesses individuelles, mais sans forcer.

**KAGAMI**

À la pause déjeuner, il se rapproche de son homme. La matinée d'entraînement lui a fait du bien et lui a éclairci les idées.

« Love... J'vais te laisser aller à la plage tout seul ce soir... Faut que... »

Il rougit un peu.

« Que... Je fasse mes cartons. Mon père est pas dispo demain... Et franchement, j'ai pas envie qu'on y passe le week-end... J'préfère sacrifier deux soirs de la semaine... Mais je te rejoindrai chez toi vers 23h. »

Le brun le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'es sûr ? Faut que tu te reposes aussi...

— Ça va mieux là... Je rentrerai pas trop tard... J'ai pas envie... Qu'on reporte... »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête. Reporter, ça lui semblerait à ce stade comme un mauvais présage et...

« Je comprends. J'en ai pas envie non plus. Mais... Ça m'embête mais... Ouais j'vais te laisser faire ça tout seul ce soir... Faut vraiment que j'me pose un peu.

— Je sais love... C'est pour ça que je veux pas t'imposer ça... Et je pourrai pas me poser vraiment tant que ça sera pas régler... Et j'ai pas non plus envie de faire les choses à moitié... J'ai besoin d-d'avancer. Alors j'm'en occupe ce soir et demain soir et samedi ce sera good. Et après je pourrai souffler.

— Ok, ça marche. Mais alors rentre pas trop tard. »

Il termine son déjeuner et se lève pour se servir un café à la machine.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'arrive pas à déterminer si son homme est vraiment ok avec ça. Mais, il sait qu'il n'arrivera qu'à être nerveux toute la soirée à essayer de se détendre et à ne penser qu'à tout ce qui l'attend à faire chez lui. Et s'il est nerveux, il n'aidera pas Daiki à se détendre. L'après-midi se passe aussi tranquillement avec des entraînements doux encore une fois, mais qui lui permettent de se défouler un peu.

**AOMINE**

Il est bien content quand ils rejoignent les vestiaires à la fin de la journée. Il a beau adorer le basket, certains jours, c'est vraiment une contrainte de devoir jouer et s'entraîner. Il se douche rapidement, puis pose un baiser sur la joue de Taiga en prenant ses affaires.

« On se voit tout à l'heure alors ! Bon courage pour les cartons.

— Merci. »

Taiga le retient par le poignet avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Je serais là vers 23h. Mais si tu veux te coucher avant... »

Ses joues rosissent quand il termine avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai la clé... Alors t'es pas obligé de m'attendre. »

Il sourit également.

« Ouais et j'imagine que t'as pas oublié le code non plus. À tout à l'heure. »

Il quitte les vestiaires en adressant un vague salut à la ronde en japonais, pas de raison qu'il ne leur inculque pas aussi quelques mots de sa langue maternelle puisqu'il a fait l'effort d'apprendre la leur ! Puis, il rejoint son taxi et se laisse tomber sur la banquette avec un soupir de soulagement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il est chez lui. Il va déposer ses affaires en vitesse et sans attendre il enfile son short de bain, embarque une serviette, et ressort pour se diriger vers la plage.

Il s'y rend d'un pas tranquille, appréciant la brise sur son visage. Puis, l'océan s'offre entièrement à sa vision, étincelant dans la lumière déclinante. Il pose ses affaires, se déshabille et s'avance jusqu'au ressac. Comme toujours un petit frisson le traverse quand l'eau vient enlacer ses chevilles. Il adore cette sensation. Il regarde l'horizon dont la ligne vaporeuse tremblote par-delà les vagues, et respire profondément, écoutant le grondement du ressac et les chuchotements que fait naître l'écume sur le sable quand la mer se retire.

Et il reste un moment comme ça, à se concentrer sur ses perceptions, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Puis, il fait quelques pas dans l'eau et plonge pour ressortir quelques mètres plus loin et commence à nager.

**KAGAMI**

Il soupire en se posant chez lui. Il réalise que ça fait deux fois en quelques jours qu'il est séparé de Daiki pendant plusieurs heures. Cette semaine n'est pas forcément la plus facile pour vivre ce genre d'éloignement. Même si c'est idiot parce que ce n'est que quelques heures. Il ne veut pas repenser à ce mardi soir, ni au dernier week-end ni... Mais il a l'impression que malgré la soirée de la veille Daiki est toujours un peu distant. Il se doute qu'il est fatigué lui aussi et que ça explique cette impression. Mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il tient à ne pas reporter cet emménagement et à avancer vite. Une fois que ce sera fait, il pourra juste se concentrer sur Daiki et sur leur vie commune. Il se sent en transition et la sensation n'est pas du tout agréable.

Il se secoue et se décide à appeler pour commander des pizzas à emporter pour dans deux heures, quand son père le rejoindra. Il met de la musique, un bon morceau de métal bien rythmé pour se donner du courage Et il sort les cartons qu'il n'avait heureusement pas jeter puis commence à les remplir avec la cuisine. Il est affairé quand son téléphone sonne, il le sort rapidement de sa poche et répond à Cynthia en la mettant sur haut-parleur pour ne pas perdre de temps dans son rangement.

**AOMINE**

L'eau soulève son corps, lui faisant perdre la sensation de pesanteur. Il avance face aux vagues, qui ne sont pas bien méchantes et lui permettent de nager sans trop boire la tasse. Ses muscles se détendent dans l'élément liquide. Il est pratiquement seul dans l'eau, et il profite de ce calme. Dégagé de toute contrainte, il nage, son corps lui semble fendre facilement l'eau enveloppante qui le porte sans résistance. C'est un sentiment enivrant de liberté et d'harmonie au sein de son environnement. Et alors qu'il nage, il se rend compte à quel point il en avait besoin.

Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, d'être un peu seul, de se vider l'esprit et surtout besoin de calme. Et ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il nage, mais ça lui semble instinctif, presque facile. Et il s'améliore à chaque fois qu'il essaie.

Il reste un long moment dans l'eau, et même s'il se fatigue physiquement, cette fatigue lui semble moins lourde que celle qu'il se traîne depuis le matin. Il ne regagne le rivage qu'au moment où il commence à avoir froid.

**KAGAMI**

Faire du tri, remplir des cartons et discuter avec Cynthia qui lui tient compagnie à l'autre bout du téléphone en attendant l'arrivée de son père lui fait beaucoup de bien. Cynthia est toujours aussi fun comme fille, et ils se sont clairement beaucoup rapprochés. Il en vient même à lui faire des confidences sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours avec Daiki. Et contre toute attente, ça lui fait du bien d'en parler, ça l'aide à relativiser et à remettre les choses à plat. Il est cependant surpris et s'interrompt quand la jeune femme salue à un moment Lola qui doit rentrer de cours.

« Hm... Je vais peut-être te laisser Cy...

— Non non... Attends on n'a pas fini là... »

**AOMINE**

Il se sèche en vitesse, et comme il fait trop frais pour rester à traîner là bien longtemps, et que de toute façon il a envie d'une bière, il ramasse ses affaires et reprend le chemin de son appartement, faisant une pause par la petite épicerie dont il a l'habitude pour se ravitailler en boissons et prendre des nems pour son dîner. Puis, il remonte et va se rincer vite fait dans la salle de bain avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et short large et boire sa bière sur la balcon en écoutant de la musique très fort. Il sourit doucement en regardant l'océan. Et voilà, maintenant, il a déjà plus l'impression d'être lui-même !

**KAGAMI**

Malgré l'insistance de Cynthia il réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il promet de la rappeler et de faire une pendaison de crémaillère quand il sera installé chez Daiki. Il remet de la musique et sort une bière pour se donner du courage une fois la solitude retrouvée. Les pizzas arrivent avant son père et c'est une vraie torture d'avoir leur bonne odeur qui lui chatouille les narines sans pouvoir y toucher. Il finit par craquer et envoie une photo de sa pizza entamée.

[Kagami - 20h42]

T'es en retard et ça va être froid !

**AOMINE**

Il boit quelques bières avant de se faire réchauffer ses nems. Il prend le temps de se détendre et pendant ce moment de tranquillité il ne fait rien à part boire et écouter de la musique. Résultat, il est légèrement ivre avant de manger, mais ça lui fait du bien alors tant pis si c'est pas raisonnable. Il se couchera tôt et puis c'est tout.

**KAGAMI**

Son père arrive un petit peu avant 21h. Il a eu le temps de manger une pizza. Mais c'était pour caler son estomac affamé bien-sûr. Heureusement, Eisuke est arrivé avec le ravitaillement de bières pour se faire pardonner. Ils prennent un peu le temps de dîner et discuter, puis quand les pizzas sont terminées ils se remettent au travail. Eisuke s'attaque aux livres, pendant qu'il termine de remplir les cartons de vaisselle et d'ustensiles de cuisine. Il baisse un peu la musique pour ne pas gêner les voisins. Ils s'arrêtent vers 22h30. Il a promis à Daiki de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Et même s'il n'a pas suffisamment avancé à son goût, il aime encore moins ne pas tenir ses promesses. Il prend une douche en cinq minutes chronos parce qu'il a eu bien chaud à s'activer comme ça. Puis, il prend un taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement de son homme, son futur chez lui.

**AOMINE**

Il s'est calé devant la télévision pour manger. Il y a des trucs sympas sur National Geographic ce soir. Il s'absorbe dans un documentaire sur les tigres du Bengale tout en dégustant ses nems.

**KAGAMI**

Il sort du taxi après avoir rapidement payé. Il vérifie l'heure sur son téléphone, il a une dizaine de minutes de retard. il déverrouille rapidement la porte de l'immeuble en tapant le code. En effet celui-là, il ne l'oubliera jamais. C'est un peu lors cette soirée que tout à basculé et il ressent un peu de nostalgie et de réconfort à repenser à ce moment. Il a l'impression que beaucoup d'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis alors que c'était i peine quelques semaines. Il monte rapidement devant l'appartement de Daiki et il sort la clé qu'il lui a confié. Il ouvre la porte sans faire de bruit, même si son homme a le sommeil plutôt lourd, on ne sait jamais.

**AOMINE**

Il a fini son repas et sirote sa bière, trop concentré sur son documentaire pour entendre Taiga entrer. Il a un peu oublié l'heure en compagnie de ces magnifiques fauves.

**KAGAMI**

Il entend la télé et il est content que son homme ne soit pas couché. Il retire ses chaussures, laisse son sac prêt pour le lendemain dans l'entrée et rejoint Daiki au salon.

« Bonsoir love... »

**AOMINE**

Il sursaute un peu en entendant la voix de son homme.

« Oh, salut... J't'avais pas entendu... je regarde un documentaire très intéressant sur tes semblables ! »

Il rigole un peu, et se rend compte qu'il est toujours pompette.

« Mes quoi ? »

Taiga jette un œil à l'écran et rigole.

« Baka... »

Puis, il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je pensais que tu serais couché... Tu as bien profité de la mer ?

— Hm ouais… »

Il s'appuie contre lui et pose la tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai nagé longtemps... J'crois que je fais que m'améliorer... bientôt prêt pour le surf ! Et après j'suis rentré j'ai pris des nems et des bières chez Jianwu-san... Et j'ai bu mes bières... J'suis un peu pompette en fait. Et j'ai oublié l'heure en regardant tes copains à la télé. Et toi ça a été ?

— Ouais ça a été. Y'a encore du boulot... Mais j'ai quasi fini la cuisine. J'pense que le reste ce sera plus rapide. »

Taiga s'interrompt pour bailler, presse ses lèvres dans ses cheveux et pose sa joue contre sa tête et souffle : « Je vais aller me coucher, j'suis crevé...

— Ouais... J'ferais mieux d'y aller aussi. »

Il éteint la télé et s'étire, puis se lève et prend son homme par la main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre. Il enlève ses fringues et les jette au hasard et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

« Ouais... J'confirme c'est une bonne idée de se coucher. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se déshabille aussi et vient se glisser sous la couette. Il soulève la couverture en poussant un peu son homme qui s'est écroulé dessus pour qu'il le rejoigne dessous.

« Ouais. T'as l'air bien fatigué aussi. »

Il attire Daiki contre lui, glisse une main sur sa nuque et embrasse sa tempe. Le brun enfouit son visage dans son cou et y pose des baisers ensommeillés.

« Bonne nuit mon gros chat à rayures...

— Bonne nuit mon gros chat noir. »

Il presse encore ses lèvres dans ses cheveux et le serre doucement contre lui, content de le retrouver.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bienvenue dans le chapitre du mercredi. C'est vendredi pour les deux fauves, et c'est encore une longue journée pour eux ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : ici Malo, et ahah j'ai souvent déménagé aussi mais j'ai jamais pris le coup de main, et je DETESTE ça :D Et oui les félins c'est très beau. En vrai je suis une fan depuis gamine de ce genre de bestioles, j'étais prédestinée à faire de l'AoKaga ;)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Au chaud dans les bras de Taiga, il trouve le sommeil sans peine et passe une nuit reposante. Malgré ses quelques bières de la veille, il sent surtout les bienfaits de sa petite séance de natation en se réveillant le lendemain matin avec l'alarme. Mais on ne se refait pas, ce n'est pas ça qui lui donne envie de mettre un orteil en dehors du lit. Les yeux fermés, il pense à la journée d'aujourd'hui et se rappelle que ce soir c'est le week-end. Et que c'est celui où Taiga emménage. Plus besoin de tergiverser. À partir de ce week-end, ils vont pouvoir commencer à vraiment construire leur vie de couple. C'est l'occasion pour eux de mettre leurs craintes derrière eux et d'avancer ensemble. Cette perspective lui redonne un boost d'énergie. Il pose un baiser sur le front de Taiga qui n'a pas l'air bien réveillé et se glisse discrètement hors du lit pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille avant la seconde sonnerie quand il réalise qu'il est seul dans le lit. Il s'étire doucement. Il a l'impression d'être moins courbaturé. Il commence à se remettre de son match et c'est tant mieux parce qu'aujourd'hui l'entraînement promet d'être plus intensif. Il se redresse doucement et sort du lit pour partir à la recherche de son homme qu'il trouve très vite dans la cuisine.

« Yo... »

Le brun se tourne vers lui avec un sourire.

« Salut, love. Bien dormi ?

— Yes. Et toi ? »

Il vient se glisser dans son dos, pose ses mains sur ses hanches, presse son bassin contre le sien et ses lèvres se posent doucement sur sa nuque.

**AOMINE**

Il remue ses œufs dans sa poêle et ajoute un peu de piment doux, appréciant le contact de son homme dans son dos.

« Ouais, bien. J'ai pu me reposer. Ça m'a fait du bien de nager hier.

— Good. C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Taiga pose son menton sur son épaule en souriant.

« Ça sent bon... J'ai trop faim. »

Il retourne son bacon dans l'autre poêle.

« Eh bah ça tombe bien, ça va être prêt ! Sors-nous des assiettes et des tasses s'te plaît.

— OK. »

Un dernier baiser sur sa nuque et Taiga s'écarte pour faire ce qu'on lui a demandé. Il sert ensuite le petit-déjeuner, le thé et le café, et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

« À la bouffe ! »

Ils s'installent sur le balcon. C'est encore une belle journée, la brise venue de l'océan est légèrement fraîche.

« Bon app, love.

— Merci. Bon app' à toi aussi. »

**KAGAMI**

Sans attendre le tigre affamé se jette sur la nourriture. Il reste silencieux le temps d'être un peu rassasié. Puis, il sourit à Daiki.

« C'est bon. Thanks. »

Il boit un peu de thé, puis se remet à dévorer quand son homme lui répond.

« Eh ouais, j'crois que j'commence à maîtriser les œufs-bacon ! C'est pas un petit fait d'armes pour moi ! D'ailleurs faudra que tu confirmes à Satsu que je sais effectivement le faire, parce qu'elle voudra pas me croire et elle va plisser le nez si elle me voit en cuisine. Tu sais quand elle plisse le nez ? Elle a l'air complètement dégoûté ça m'en fout des frissons ! »

Il regarde Daiki presque surpris. Il a l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'il ne l'a pas entendu parler avec autant de légèreté. De longues conversations, douloureuses et difficiles ces derniers temps ils en ont eues, des absences de conversations, gênées ou fatiguées aussi. Mais de si longues tirades sans aucun sérieux... Il n'arrive même plus à s'en rappeler tellement ces derniers jours lui ont semblé sombres, et puis sans compter les derniers jours. Le week-end précédent avait été compliqué aussi. Il est soulagé d'entendre de nouveau ce Daiki drôle et pas sérieux. Ça lui réchauffe le coeur, autant qu'un "je t'aime" où toutes les déclarations très belles et profondes qu'ils ont pu se faire récemment. Parce que même s'il a besoin parfois que son homme soit sérieux quand il lui dit qu'il aime et qu'il veut vraiment vivre avec lui. La plus belle récompense, la plus belle déclaration de bonheur c'est de le voir jovial et souriant et heureux. Il rit doucement et rougit à ses propres pensées, et répond enfin.

« Hm... Non je vois pas quand Momoi plisse le nez ! Mais du coup ça donne envie de le voir ! Alors... j'crois qu'nan j'vais pas lui dire que tu sais effectivement cuisiner histoire de pouvoir constater de visu c'que tu me dis ! Mais t'inquiète. Je me ferais un plaisir de me régaler devant elle de tes oeufs bacons. La preuve par l'exemple, et si elle veut VRAIMENT pas le croire... Je me ferais un plaisir de manger sa part ! »

Le brun hausse les épaules en dégustant son petit-déjeuner avec un léger sourire.

« Bah, de toute façon avec moi elle trouve toujours une raison de plisser le nez, alors t'auras probablement l'occasion de voir ça quoi qu'il arrive !

— J'suis sûr que Cy trouverait ça hyper mignon ! Oh d'ailleurs je l'ai eue au téléphone hier. Elle a l'air d'aller bien et... Elle a même posé quelques jours de congés pour pouvoir faire la visite guidée de L.A. à Momoi et Kise quand nous on sera à l'entraînement... Mais en échange elle veut aussi assister à l'entraînement. »

Daiki lève vers lui un regard surpris.

« Oh, bah c'est... vraiment gentil de sa part ! Je suppose que c'est négociable pour qu'elle vienne à l'entraînement aussi... Mais on va lancer une mode à force. Tout le monde va ramener toute sa smala on va faire tourner le coach en bourrique !

— J'crois qu'elle est vraiment très curieuse de rencontrer Momoi. Comment elle m'a dit ça ? Que c'est pas son genre de juger sur le physique mais que Momoi est vraiment trop canon. Ouais un truc dans ce genre là. Et puis t'as carrément éveillé sa curiosité ! »

Il termine son petit déjeuner en buvant son thé.

« Le seul truc c'est qu'il faudrait trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Kise histoire qu'elles puissent se faire un tête à tête. »

**AOMINE**

Il est content de savoir qu'il a attisé l'intérêt de Cynthia à propos de sa meilleure amie, car il est convaincu qu'elles s'entendraient bien, et plus si affinités. Il aime bien Cynthia, elle lui inspire confiance, alors il lui confiera Satsuki sans inquiétude. Quant à savoir quoi faire de Ryota...

« Ahah ! Savoir quoi faire de Ryota, l'une des grandes questions de mon existence ! » Il se marre et ajoute : « Hm le souci c'est qu'à part les gars du basket je connais personne ici...

— J'ai les potes du surf... D'ailleurs... Tu crois qu'ils aimeraient surfer ?

— Ouais, je pense que ça leur plairait carrément !

— Ok. Ben on demande à Cy d'organiser ça... Avec un peu de chance Kise accroche avec les gars et on leur demande de gérer pour laisser les filles en tête à tête !

— Yep, ça me paraît un plan valable ! »

Il sourit.

« J'ai hâte qu'ils viennent. Ça va être vraiment chouette ! »

Il termine son petit-déjeuner et avale ce qui lui reste de café avant de ramener les assiettes dans la cuisine.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'étire et se lève aussi pour ramener sa tasse vide. Il passe derrière son homme, embrasse sa nuque et respire l'odeur de sa peau.

« J'vais m'occuper de la vaisselle love. »

Le brun se retourne et l'attrape alors qu'il se dirige vers l'évier pour lui voler un baiser tout en l'attirant vers lui.

« Ok, je vais me doucher. »

Daiki l'embrasse encore tendrement, puis s'éloigne vers la salle de bain non sans lui avoir pincé les fesses au passage. Il rigole, vraiment la bonne humeur de son homme fait plaisir à voir.

« Bonne douche ! »

Il entreprend donc de faire la vaisselle rapidement le coeur plus léger. Comme si l'humeur de Daiki influait considérablement la sienne, peut-être que ce n'est pas une impression d'ailleurs.

Il rejoint finalement la salle de bain. Daiki est en train de se rincer quand il entre sous la douche. Son petit ami se tourne vers lui et demande :

« Tu crois qu'on aura fini tes cartons ce soir ?

— Je sais pas... J'espère qu'on sera proche de la fin et qu'il restera pas grand chose à emballer demain matin en tout cas. »

Il n'y pensait presque plus. Oui il a besoin de finaliser cet emménagement ce week-end. Mais il va vraiment avoir besoin de se poser un moment. Dimanche il aimerait juste pouvoir profiter de Daiki et de la plage et de se détendre en somme. Il vient se coller à son homme et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres.

« Tu viens avec moi ce soir ?

— Ben ouais je vais pas me dérober à chaque fois... Hier j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour moi, mais aujourd'hui, ça va.

— Te dérober ? Nan mais t'as aucune obligation hein ? La seule obligation que t'as c'est de me faire de la place dans cet appart. »

Il sourit et rougit un peu en disant ça. Le brun rigole un peu.

« Certes mais on emménage ensemble... Moi il me semble que te filer un coup de main c'est la moindre des choses...

— Ouais. Mais si t'es crevé. J'comprends... Et je préfère que tu rentres te reposer que tu me dises que tu veux reporter...

— J'ai pas l'intention de te dire ça love... C'est important pour moi aussi tu sais. Et j'pense qu'il faut qu'on le fasse ce week-end.

— Ok. Je dis pas que c'est pas important pour toi. Mais... Ouais je crois aussi que j'ai besoin que ce soit maintenant. Et je veux pas le faire à moitié non plus...

— Moi non plus. Alors on fera ça, t'inquiète pas. »

Daiki lui sourit et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la douche pour se sécher.

« Cela dit j'suis sûr que ça irait plus vite si t'étais pas aussi maniaque ! » lance-t-il en rigolant.

Il grommelle un peu vexé en prenant le gel douche pour se laver.

« J'ai dit que t'étais pas obligé d'aider... J'peux m'en sortir tout seul... »

Le brun se contente de ricaner encore et quitte la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller dans la chambre.

Taiga se lave rapidement et sort pour se préparer lui aussi. Il rejoint l'entrée où il avait laissé son sac prêt pour l'entraînement et enfile ses chaussures.

**AOMINE**

Une fois dans l'entrée il réalise qu'il était tellement à l'ouest et fatigué qu'il avait complètement oublié quelque chose de crucial qui doit se passer cet après-midi... Et ça ne va pas plaire à Taiga ! Il enfile ses chaussures et regarde son homme :

« Love... Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, mais y a conférence de presse cet après-midi.

— Ouais... On en a parlé vite fait hier. Jake a dit qu'on en discuterait ce matin. J'vous laisse parler de toute façon. »

Taiga soupire et se relève glissant ses mains autour de sa taille pour venir l'embrasser.

Il lui rend son baiser et rigole un peu :

« Ah ouais et si on te pose des questions directement, t'ignores les journalistes ?!

— J'réponds par oui ou non... »

Le tigre fait la moue.

« J'espère que ce sera pas trop long... »

Il pose un baiser sur sa tempe et l'attire vers la sortie.

« Mais nan ça ira, t'inquiète. »

Ils quittent l'appartement et rejoignent leur taxi. Il n'est pas un grand fan des conférences de presse lui-même, mais ça fait partie du métier et parfois c'est même marrant, quand les journalistes le sont, marrants. Comme il ne connaît pas encore ceux de L.A., ce sera la surprise.

Ils rejoignent le gymnase et leurs coéquipiers dans le vestiaire, qui d'ailleurs eux n'ont pas oublié et ne manquent pas de les charrier pour leur grande première devant les journalistes depuis leur intégration dans l'équipe.

**KAGAMI**

C'est de bonne guerre. Il saura se venger des moqueries de ses camarades. Ils se changent et Jake s'y met lui aussi.

« Je sens que cette année vous allez m'accompagner régulièrement en conférence de presse les garçons. »

L'idée ne lui plaît pas vraiment. Une fois c'est pas suffisant ? C'est prévu pour quinze heures, avec un peu de chance ils pourront rentrer tôt pour finir les cartons. Mais l'important c'est que l'entraînement commence et aujourd'hui il se sent moins courbaturé et il a envie de se défouler. D'ailleurs le coach leur annonce bien que le repos est terminé et qu'ils vont travailler dur ce matin, particulièrement pour ceux dont l'après-midi va être écourtée par une rencontre avec les journalistes. Évidemment, lui aussi devait en remettre une couche. Il commence à s'échauffer en soupirant.

**AOMINE**

Taiga qui fait sa mauvaise tête le fait rigoler. Cependant, il est obligé d'arrêter de rire assez vite quand le coach lui lance un regard noir en le priant de se concentrer et en lui faisant faire un exercice particulièrement difficile.

_Alala, on n'a jamais un instant de répit dans ce fichu métier !_

Il se met au boulot cependant. Quand on joue à ce niveau, on perçoit sans arrêt ses limites. Au collège et au lycée, il survolait les matchs et écrasait tout le monde, un point c'est tout. Taiga et les membres de son ancienne équipe de Teiko étaient les seuls à savoir un tant soit peu lui donner un peu de challenge. Mais en NBA, il doit toujours s'adapter et se remettre au niveau. Ils ont assuré trois victoires depuis le début de la saison, mais le dernier match lui a amplement démontré qu'il avait besoin d'entraînement. Il a failli perdre contre Wakamatsu, après tout ! Il ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de risquer une telle infamie.

Et puis... De toute façon, ça lui remonte le moral de devoir travailler, s'améliorer, sans cesse découvrir de nouvelles manières d'exploiter son potentiel. Parce qu'au fond de lui, même si souvent il cesse d'y croire à cause de la machinerie infernale de son esprit qui dévore les pensées positives, au fond de lui il sait qu'il est capable de bien plus encore. Que tout ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût. Il lui reste du chemin, mais il peut égaler ses idoles de jeunesse. Et peut-être bien les dépasser.

Alors il se concentre, et il travaille dur. Il a envie de sculpter son jeu, d'affiner ses techniques. De s'approprier totalement cet art qui est déjà le sien, en faire sa marque de fabrique et de devenir redouté sur tous les terrains pour son style et son efficacité.

Focalisé sur ces pensées, il en oublie totalement l'heure qui défile et ne fait que jouer, s'entraîner, suer, tirer sur ses muscles. Dans ces moments-là, son corps et son âme sont en parfaite adéquation, et la machine infernale de son esprit s'arrête, ne laissant aucune place pour les pensées parasites et les émotions négatives qu'elles suscitent. Dans ces moments-là, il est juste vivant.

**KAGAMI**

L'entraînement est intense et il s'y engage à fond. Ils ont beaucoup débriefé du dernier match et il sait qu'il a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire aussi. Mais surtout il doit garder le rythme pour pas se laisser distancer et continuer à faire un binôme efficace avec son homme. Il veut l'accompagner dans son ascension, vivre ça avec lui.

Après le déjeuner, il travaille d'ailleurs un moment leur binôme autour duquel le coach et Jake mettent beaucoup d'espoir pour s'assurer la victoire cette année. Il ne voit pas le temps passer non plus, il veut continuer et frapper encore plus fort. Pourtant, Jake tape soudain dans ses mains.

« Allez les stars ! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Les journalistes sont là dans 15 minutes. Vous avez juste le temps de prendre une douche. »

Il grimace et soupire. Il voulait s'entraîner encore. Et surtout, surtout ne pas voir les journalistes. Il traîne un peu les pieds en retournant aux vestiaires. Mais néanmoins il sera prêt à l'heure parce qu'il a surtout horreur d'être en retard.

**AOMINE**

Il suit son homme aux vestiaires, et en profite pour le taquiner encore un peu pendant qu'ils prennent leur douche. Ils sont vite rejoints par Jake qui ne se prive pas pour en rajouter une couche, et il est content d'avoir du soutien dans cette entreprise si divertissante consistant à faire grommeler le tigre.

Puis, ils se rhabillent et se dirigent vers le lieu de la conférence. La salle est déjà pleine et il doit s'avouer plutôt impressionné par cette affluence. Il prend place à côté de son capitaine, Taiga sur sa gauche, et dévisage l'audience en cherchant à se faire une idée du genre de journalistes qu'il a en face de lui.

Il boit une gorgée d'eau, un peu nerveux malgré tout. La conférence de presse n'est jamais un exercice facile. Et il espère que les journalistes ne relaieront aucune rumeur les concernant lui et Taiga, parce qu'il n'est pas préparé à faire face à ce genre de question.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga et lui adresse un sourire encourageant, puis attend que le coach, en bout de table à côté de Jake, commence à prendre les questions.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond au sourire de son homme. Il est nerveux mais pas stressé. Il est nerveux parce qu'il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention et être exposé. Il ne passe pas inaperçu du fait de sa carrure et sa couleur de cheveux. Il le sait. Pourtant, il a toujours voulu se fondre dans la masse et ne pas se faire remarquer. D'une manière différente, il sait que Daiki a éprouvé la même chose en refoulant son homosexualité. Mais ce n'est pas tant être différent qui le gêne, que le fait qu'on le remarque au milieu d'une foule, même si paradoxalement être reconnu pour son basket est vraiment une consécration.

Et puis non seulement il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention mais en plus il s'estime mauvais communicant, surtout face à des inconnus et avec autant de personnes.

**AOMINE**

Les premières questions sont d'ordre général et plutôt adressées au coach ou au capitaine. Puis, une journaliste se lève et les regarde lui et Taiga en souriant, avant de s'incliner légèrement en avant :

« Onoda Izumi, correspondante pour le Nikkan Sports, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Les joueurs japonais qui s'illustrent en NBA sont particulièrement rares et tout le pays vous soutient. Vous serez très certainement sollicités pour représenter le Japon lors de la prochaine Coupe du monde de basket. Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez à cette perspective ? »

Une sorte de vieux réflexe s'empare de lui et avant d'y avoir réfléchi, il lui fait une petite blague en japonais accompagnée d'un clin d'œil qui provoque un léger rire et des pommettes roses chez la journaliste. Le flirt et la séduction lui viennent un peu trop naturellement, enfin... avec le sexe opposé. Il se traite mentalement d'idiot et reprend en anglais :

« Personne ne refuserait une opportunité pareille. Ça serait peut-être l'occasion de dépasser la première phase de la compétition, pour une fois ! ajoute-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

— Vous pensez être capables de faire qualifier l'équipe pour les quarts de finale ? Et pourquoi pas la finale ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga et rit un peu.

« Les joueurs comme moi qui ont un style de jeu plutôt solo ont tendance à penser qu'on peut tout gagner si on nous laisse jouer. Je le pense toujours plus ou moins, mais face à l'équipe américaine, française ou argentine, par exemple... Il faudrait une équipe japonaise dont tous les joueurs évoluent en NBA. Et ça, ça risque d'être compliqué. Mais la finale restera quand même notre objectif si on participe. »

**KAGAMI**

Voir son homme à l'œuvre dans la drague de la gente féminine l'a un peu déstabilisé il faut avouer. En fait, il n'en avait jamais été vraiment témoin. Ils passaient leur temps sur le terrain de basket ou au Magi Burger et ce n'étaient pas vraiment les lieux de drague les plus recherchés. Il raccroche néanmoins le fil de la discussion et reprend le relais, quand la jeune femme le regarde. Il lui répond en anglais, avec son parfait accent californien qui fait souvent oublier qu'il n'est pas américain sur ses papiers d'identité en tout cas.

« Ce serait évidemment un honneur de représenter le Japon pour la prochaine coupe du monde. On fera de notre mieux évidemment. Mais je suis d'accord avec l'analyse de Daiki, on ne fait pas une équipe à deux, pour gagner il faut que le reste de l'équipe soit au niveau, en face ce ne seront pas des enfants de chœur.

— Qu'est-ce qui fait la force de votre duo selon vous ? reprend la journaliste.

— On est tous les deux des joueurs instinctifs et nos styles de jeu se complètent, répond Daiki. Et puis comme on se connaît depuis le lycée, j'imagine que ça aide.

— Au lycée ? Kagami vous n'avez pas toujours vécu aux États-Unis ? s'étonne un autre journaliste après avoir levé la main pour intervenir.

— Non. J'ai fait le lycée au Japon et j'ai eu l'occasion d'affronter Daiki de nombreuses fois.

— Il perdait tout le temps, précise le brun, ce qui fait rire quelques journalistes.

— J'ai eu l'occasion de voir la vidéo d'un match qu'ils avaient joué ensemble contre une équipe américaine, intervient Jake. J'ai vu qu'ils avaient une certaine synergie de jeu et c'est pour ça que je tenais à les recruter ensemble. Et je n'ai pas eu à le regretter ! »

**AOMINE**

Les journalistes enchaînent sur des questions sur ce fameux match, et il songe que la vidéo risque de circuler sur Internet prochainement... Ça le fait rire car il se dit que Ryota sera probablement ravi de ce petit moment de célébrité.

**KAGAMI**

Les questions reviennent beaucoup sur Daiki, qui semble plutôt à l'aise avec tout ça finalement. Les journalistes s'interrogent sur sa blessure et son retour sur le devant de la scène assez spectaculaire, il le questionne sur ses techniques, qui a été son mentor. Ils sont curieux de sa vie et de son parcours au Japon et finalement sur son séjour chez les Bulls.

« Aomine vous n'êtes pas rester longtemps chez les Bulls. Néanmoins, votre potentiel ne s'y est pas vu avec autant d'éclat qu'aujourd'hui après quelques semaines chez les Lakers. Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? »

**AOMINE**

C'est une question délicate à laquelle il existe une réponse évidente, mais qu'il ne peut pas donner. Il va falloir faire preuve d'un peu de subtilité, sa grande spécialité bien entendu. Il ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps et se lance dans une réponse proche de la vérité.

« Ça pas été aussi soudain que vous le dites. Surmonter une blessure qui demande des mois de rééducation, je connais personne qui fait ça rapidement et sereinement. Et puis dévoiler son potentiel, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait tout seul d'un seul coup. C'est une question d'évolution personnelle et beaucoup une question d'entourage. J'ai la chance d'en avoir un bon.

— Et puis maintenant il a le soleil et ce mec est un animal à sang-froid qui a besoin de soleil pour avoir de l'énergie ! » rigole doucement Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit ça évidemment le journaliste lui retourne une question similaire. Il ne s'était pas tellement fait remarqué non plus chez Knicks.

« Je pense que Daiki a raison sur l'entourage. Ma famille est ici. »

Sous la table sa jambe presse celle de Daiki quand il dit ces mots et il continue.

« Être bien entouré c'est important. Mais il y a aussi la chance que l'équipe veut bien nous donner. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire mes preuves chez les Knicks... Mais on ne m'en a pas réellement laissé l'opportunité. Et puis honnêtement aujourd'hui vous me remarquez parce que je fais un bon binôme avec Daiki. »

Il est convaincu qu'il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui à répondre à des journalistes s'il n'était pas le soutien de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il baisse les yeux sur la bouteille d'eau qu'il s'efforce de ne pas trop triturer lorsque Taiga mentionne sa 'famille' et presse sa jambe contre la sienne. Il a l'impression que tout le monde peut les voir. Son cœur s'accélère et pulse désagréablement dans sa gorge et ses tempes.

_Un jour, tout le monde sera au courant, c'est obligé_, pense-t-il confusément.

Et il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fera et de ce qui leur arrivera ce jour-là.

En attendant, il reprend contenance et se recentre sur les sujets directement évoqués. Il a déjà satisfait la curiosité des journalistes sur de nombreux points, maniant cet exercice délicat entre la franchise et la protection de sa vie privée avec un peu plus d'aisance qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tant que les questions demeurent directement liées au basket, ça reste son sujet d'expertise.

Alors, il leur a expliqué qu'il avait appris seul, et qu'il avait affûté son style sans vraiment d'autres références que son expérience du street basket, bien qu'il se soit quand même un peu inspiré de certaines stars de NBA. Il se fout que ça paraisse prétentieux. Il est habitué à ce que les gens ne l'aiment pas, et même s'il a mis beaucoup d'eau dans son vin, il n'a pas pas particulièrement à cœur de s'attirer la sympathie. Tout le monde l'a toujours pensé arrogant, alors il ne voit pas bien ce qu'il peut faire pour changer ça. Mais comme c'est parfois un état de fait un peu douloureux, il songe que c'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il a le flirt facile avec la gent féminine : cette audience-là a toujours été beaucoup plus indulgente avec lui.

Il s'est laissé absorber par ses réflexions et est presque surpris lorsqu'on s'adresse de nouveau à lui :

« Lee Bell pour le Los Angeles Herald. Votre dernier match contre les Celtics de Boston a été particulièrement commenté. Selon nos informations, vous avez déjà joué avec Kôsuke Wakamatsu, leur nouvelle recrue. Quels sont vos liens avec lui ?

— On a joué dans la même équipe au lycée pendant trois ans. Il a même été mon capitaine.

— Comment trouvez-vous son évolution en tant que joueur ?

— Spectaculaire », répond-il honnêtement. Puis, il ajoute avec un sourire : « Mais comme vous l'avez constaté, c'est pas encore suffisant. »

**KAGAMI**

Il commence à trouver le temps long et sa jambe bouge nerveusement contre celle de son homme. Il ne se sent définitivement pas à sa place. Il est nul pour ce genre d'exercice et il n'a rien à apporter aux journalistes. Jake est un capitaine avisé d'une belle équipe soudé, il a beaucoup de chose à dire. Daiki est le nouveau prodige. Lui, il est juste là pour Daiki. Il essaie de se rappeler qu'il est là pour Daiki et c'est pour ça qu'il doit rester. Parce que tout ce que ces journalistes ne voient pas c'est que c'est dans l'ombre qu'il agit le plus pour que Daiki réveille son potentiel, ce qui se passe sur le terrain entre eux n'est que la partie visible d'un iceberg et il en récolte juste un peu de lumière.

Une nouvelle phase de question s'adresse plus à Jake. Il souhaite que ça se termine bientôt.

**AOMINE**

Il boit nerveusement à sa bouteille d'eau, lui aussi trouve le temps long. Au moins, l'attention se détourne de lui sur la fin de la conférence, lui permettant de ne plus trop intervenir jusqu'à ce que le coach annonce qu'ils en ont terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il se lève et adresse un signe de la main au parterre de journalistes avant de rejoindre le vestiaires. Sur le chemin il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga et sourit :

« Tu vois que tu peux faire mieux que répondre par oui ou par non ! »

Taiga rigole nerveusement.

« Ouais... Enfin heureusement j'étais pas vraiment celui qui intéressait les journalistes. Mais c'est chiant quand même... On sait jamais quand une question pourrait nous tomber dessus. »

Pas vraiment celui qui intéressait les journalistes ?! Cette déclaration l'ennuie quelque peu mais il ne peut pas nier qu'il a dû répondre à pas mal de questions... Il repousse un malaise un peu bizarre qui pointe le bout de son nez et répond :

« Ouais... ça demande une certaine concentration... Et c'est pas hyper confortable. Je ferais pas ça tous les jours c'est clair.

— Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis ! intervient Jake en passant son bras par dessus leurs épaules. Des vrais pros !

— Thanks... T'as été super aussi. Merci de nous avoir sauvés sur quelques questions.

— Je vous avais dit que je vous laissais pas tomber ! »

Leur capitaine les lâche quand ils entrent dans le vestiaire et ils récupèrent leurs affaires. Les autres n'en ont pas encore tout à fait terminé avec l'entraînement, mais pour eux, la journée est finie. Et la _semaine_ est finie, réalise-t-il avec un certain soulagement.

« Bon, on va chez toi pour les cartons alors ? » demande-t-il à Taiga tandis qu'il remonte la fermeture éclair de son sac.

« C'était le plan en tout cas ! »

Taiga sourit et s'approche de lui, il glisse sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Si c'est toujours ok pour toi. Go. On commandera des burgers. »

Après un trajet un peu prolongé par les embouteillages, ils arrivent enfin en bas de l'immeuble de Taiga.

« Tch, foutu vendredi soir... » râle-t-il.

Il a trop chaud et est soulagé de sortir du véhicule étriqué pour déplier ses longues jambes.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'étire en sortant du taxi après avoir payé. Le trajet a été un peu long et il n'est pas mécontent d'être arrivé. Ils rejoignent l'entrée de l'immeuble et entrent dans le bâtiment climatisé. Il frissonne du contraste de la chaleur extérieure avec la fraîcheur du bâtiment.

« Il fait lourd aujourd'hui... On va peut-être avoir de l'orage. »

Ils rejoignent l'ascenseur et monte jusqu'à son appartement.

« Hm... Tu réalises qu'on emménage ensemble ce week-end ? demande Daiki avec un demi sourire. J'espère qu'on aura pas trop de problème de colocation ! J'crois que je suis pas trop chiant en général... À part pour le fait que je sois pas vraiment une fée du logis, quoi...

— Ouais... Non... J'réalise pas vraiment. »

Il ouvre la porte de son appartement et laisse son homme entrer. La pièce est déjà envahie de cartons soigneusement empilés.

« J'ai jamais vécu avec personne d'autres que mon père... Alors je sais pas ce que je vaux... Sinon que je suis p'tet un peu maniaque... »

Il se déchausse rapidement et sourit à son homme.

« Mais en fait... ça m'inquiète pas... Déjà... On vit presque ensemble depuis le début même si on a pas un chez nous officiel... Et j'ai pas peur. J'suis serein... Je sais pas comment dire, mais j'ai jamais eu envie de ça avant... Vivre avec quelqu'un, l'idée me plaisait pas... J'avais peur d'être envahi... Mais j'ai pas cette crainte avec toi. Parce que... J'ai envie en fait que tu envahisses ma vie... Et ce n'est pas d'une manière négative... J'aime que tu atteignes ces espaces de mon intimité auxquels je n'ai jamais donné accès à personne d'autres... et j'ai envie que tu continues.

— Ouais je vois... J'aime bien l'idée de partager tout ça avec toi aussi... Mais j'ai déjà vécu avec quelqu'un et je sais que c'est assez important de connaître ses limites et un peu ses habitudes aussi... Parce que sinon y a plein de choses qui paraissent évidentes mais en fait ça l'est juste parce qu'on a ses propres habitudes, en fait. Quand on vit ensemble on se met à penser consciemment à plein de trucs qu'on fait automatiquement quand on est seul... Mais t'as raison on a passé tout notre temps ensemble jusque-là et ça s'est bien passé... Et on s'entend bien... Alors j'pense qu'on se débrouillera bien ! »

Il a l'impression que son homme essaie de se convaincre et ça ne lui plaît pas vraiment. Il a envie d'avancer et de faire ce déménagement, il a envie de tourner la page de cette semaine et de leurs moments difficiles. Il a envie de clore tout ça, et il a l'impression que le déménagement pouvait être une sorte de transition pour passer à autre chose et avancer plutôt que de rester dans cet entre deux où ils ne savent plus où ils vivent. Surtout avec cette volonté commune de vouloir vivre ensemble, il a juste encore plus qu'habituellement l'impression d'être en transition. Et ce n'est pas tellement agréable. Mais si Daiki doute il ne veut pas s'imposer dans son intimité comme ça.

« Je savais pas que tu avais déjà vécu avec quelqu'un... Ok... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... »

Il se masse la nuque prend la main de son homme et l'emmène avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine à présent vide. Il invite son homme à s'installer contre un plan de travail, il sort deux bières du frigo et les ouvre avant de lui en tendre une et s'appuie au plan face à lui.

« Daiki... J'ai pas peur... C'est ce que je veux. Je suis sûr de moi. Et tu le sais... J'ai toujours ma chambre chez mon père si vraiment ça fonctionne pas... Mais je comprends que ayant cette alternative... En y réfléchissant… C'est p'tet plus facile pour moi. »

Il se mordille la lèvre.

« J'veux juste qu'on soit clair... T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

— Ouais c'est pas une question de pas le vouloir... J'm'inquiète juste un peu des conséquences... C'est vrai je te l'avais pas dit. Quand j'me suis blessé bah... dans les premiers temps ça allait pas trop physiquement comme mentalement... Mais j'voulais pas rentrer chez mes parents alors j'ai habité chez Satsu pendant un moment. Comme tu l'as vu notre amitié y a survécu, mais on s'est pris la tête sur des détails, tu vois. C'était pénible... Alors on a su s'ajuster en discutant, mais bref... Je veux juste dire que ça va pas forcément de soi, même si t'es proche de quelqu'un. »

Il regarde sa bière et en boit quelques gorgées. Son cœur s'emballe un peu. Il est un peu soulagé de comprendre qu'il n'a finalement pas déjà vécu avec une ex. Néanmoins, il sent son homme inquiet et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, pas ce soir quand la moitié de ses affaires sont déjà en carton. Il est à deux doigts de renoncer. Il réalise que tout ça le stresse et le rend nerveux. Cumulé à la fatigue des derniers jours, il se sent vidé de sa volonté de se battre. Pourtant, il inspire et se reprend. Il n'aime pas se sentir lui-même dans cet état prêt à abandonner. Il se redresse et boit encore une gorgée de bière pour se donner du courage. Il s'approche de son homme et pose sa bouteille à côté de lui. Il presse doucement son corps contre le sien une main sur sa hanche et l'autre venant se loger sur sa nuque.

« J'comprends love... Mais d'une j'suis pas ta meilleure amie... J'suis ton petit ami. L'idée c'est pas de cohabiter. C'est de vivre ensemble et c'est une nuance très importante... Ce n'est pas cohabiter jusqu'à... toute raison justifiable et d'une durée limitée dans le temps... C'est vivre ensemble, être un couple... Dans l'idée de se construire un avenir et une vie à deux. Les problématiques et le but sont différents... J'crois qu'on saura s'ajuster simplement... Et nous aussi on sait discuter. Mais surtout... Love... C'est définitif que si on en a envie... Même si c'est le but... Si ça se passe mal on peut toujours revenir en arrière... »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de saisir cette nuance importante si bien que ça. Il est frustré, il a l'impression de ne pas parvenir à s'expliquer. Il boit une gorgée de bière nerveusement.

« Je sais bien que c'est pas définitif, c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète... On va faire face à des problématiques du quotidien auxquelles on n'a pas encore été confrontés, enfin pas comme ça en tout cas. La bouffe, le ménage, nos manies, tout ça. J'trouve ça étrange que ça te pose aucune question et que y a que moi qui y pense, mais bon ça doit être parce que j'suis un pessimiste de nature, j'imagine. Et c'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour en parler et j'voulais pas avoir l'air de reculer mais bref... Laisse tomber. Soit j'arrive pas à m'exprimer clairement, soit j'me prends la tête pour rien, soit les deux. C'est pas grave. »

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit difficilement. 'laisse tomber'? Ouais il est à deux doigts de le faire là. Il se sent fatigué. Mais il réalise qu'il est peut-être juste égoïste et ne pense qu'à lui. À ce dont il a besoin, envie là tout de suite. Il a occulté tout le reste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se poser ces questions là de toute façon, elles sont légitimes mais ils n'auront pas de réponses sans essayer. Il va finalement peut-être beaucoup trop vite pour Daiki et ils n'ont pas pris assez le temps d'en discuter. Il s'écarte de son homme et regarde autour de lui. Et il se sent perdu. Laisser tomber. C'est tentant.

« J'suis désolé Dai... »

Il se masse la nuque et ferme les yeux quelques instants.

« J'crois que j'ai été trop égoïste dans cette histoire... J'étais focalisé sur mon objectif et j'ai pas laissé la place à ce que tu pouvais ressentir toi... »

Il regarde dans le vide face à lui.

« P'tet que j'me rends pas compte des difficultés ouais... J'en sais rien... J'ai jamais fait ça avant. Mais j'en ai jamais eu envie non plus... Parce que justement j'avais peur de me sentir envahi... Mais je crois que ce que j'entends par là ça englobe aussi ce qui te fait peur... Devoir s'adapter accepter de chambouler un peu ses habitudes, son quotidien... C'est juste que là... J'suis ok pour changer. J'dis pas que ça sera facile... Mais ouais peut-être que j'ai pas trop envie d'y penser non plus, parce que j'ai pas envie de renoncer... Et j'ai peur de trouver des raisons pour me faire douter. Parce que t'as raison, sur le papier j'crois que nos modes de vie sont pas très compatibles. Mais si t'as besoin qu'on en parle... Ok... On peut en parler. Si ça te rassure qu'on établisse des règles avant de tout chambouler...

— Nan, j'avais... juste l'impression d'être le seul idiot à voir le côté négatif des choses... Je sais pas avancer sans cogiter juste parce que j'ai pas envie de penser à certaines choses... Ou si je le fais c'est au prix d'une grosse violence que je m'impose... Et me dis pas d'arrêter de réfléchir, j'suis pas encore prêt à foncer tête baissée dans tout ce que j'entreprends parce que 'on verra bien' ou 'faut se laisser porter', ou je sais pas trop quoi. J'ai déjà fait énormément d'efforts jusque là pour lâcher certaines habitudes de pensée. Je suis pas capable d'ignorer un truc juste parce que c'est censé être plus confortable sur le moment. Ça l'est pas pour moi. Alors ouais du coup je pense à ces trucs-là et ça veut pas dire que j'veux renoncer, ça veut juste dire que j'suis pas serein. J'vois bien que t'aurais aimé plus d'enthousiasme de ma part mais j'suis comme ça, Taiga. Je suis pas toujours à fond. Je pense qu'on gère les émotions différemment. J'te demande juste encore une fois de me faire assez confiance pour pas penser que je remets tout en question chaque fois que j'ai des doutes, que je m'inquiète, ou que j'ai une baisse de moral. Parce que ça, ça me fout la pression à chaque fois. Ça me donne l'impression que j'suis un con incapable de s'investir dans son couple.

— Désolé... J'suis désolé... C'est moi qui suis qu'un con... »

_Ça me fout la pression. _Il déglutit. _me faire assez confiance_.

« J'pensais pas... »

Son cœur lui fait mal. Il boit un peu de bière cherchant ses mots et regarde toujours devant lui.

« J'voulais pas te mettre la pression... Je te fais confiance Daiki. J'ai juste... Peur que t'oses pas me dire que tu as changé d'avis... Parce que... Parce que j'ai peur que tu changes d'avis et que tu as le droit de changer d'avis. Mais... J'comprends que tu te poses des questions... C'est ok... Ou que tu sois pas... enthousiaste... Ok... J'peux comprendre. Tant que t'es toujours d'accord pour qu'on vive ensemble. »

Il boit quelques longues gorgées de bière et finit sa bouteille. Il la pose sur le plan et se redresse.

« On s'y met ? Y'a encore du taf. »

**AOMINE**

Ça lui laisse une sensation de malaise et d'inachevé. Il a l'impression d'avoir très mal géré cette conversation. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de parler de ça à la base, en tout cas il ne pensait pas que ça amènerait à ça. Maintenant il a les nerfs qui vrillent. Des fois il se demande vraiment s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la fermer. Il a la désagréable impression que chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose, ça amène à des complications. Ce qui le conduit "naturellement" à penser qu'il est lui-même la source des complications. Et cette perspective l'effraie et le met en colère. Et ça déclenche les enchaînements de pensée, l'une entraînant l'autre dans une spirale descendante radicale.

Peut-être que s'il ne supporte pas le fait que Taiga ait peur qu'il change d'avis, c'est parce qu'il en a peur lui-même. Qu'il ne place pas en lui-même cette confiance qu'il demande à Taiga. Et que chaque rappel de cet état de fait le fout en boule. Alors c'est ça ? Ça se résume à ça ? Retour au point de départ : il est un idiot qui se complique la vie et complique celle des autres.

Il ne peut pas arrêter la machine une fois lancée, alors il n'essaie pas. Il hoche la tête.

« Ok, tu veux commencer par quoi ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il a conscience qu'il n'aurait pas dû couper court à cette conversation de cette manière. Mais ce soir il n'a pas la foi. Mettre la pression à Daiki c'est ça hantise depuis le début. Alors les mots de son homme le blessent et lui font peur. Est-ce qu'il est si égoïste que ça ? Est-ce qu'il est si exigeant que ça ? Est-ce qu'il est si horrible que ça ? Est-ce qu'il en demande vraiment trop ?

Et oui honnêtement, le manque d'enthousiasme de Daiki le blesse. C'est assez déstabilisant. Il a l'impression de s'imposer encore plus à son homme.

Il devrait parler mais il a peur de l'issue de cette conversation. Et là ce n'est pas en Daiki qu'il n'a pas confiance, mais en lui-même. Il n'a pas envie de reculer. Il a envie de cette emménagement. Mais si Daiki lui confirme encore une fois qu'il lui met trop la pression. Ce n'est pas Daiki qui changera d'avis mais lui. Peut-être qu'effectivement ils vont trop vite. Peut-être qu'ils devraient prendre plus leur temps pour réfléchir. Peut-être que finalement, il n'est pas assez bien, assez confiant, assez attentif, assez stable... Toute la sérénité qu'il ressentait quelques instants plutôt se fait la malle et à présent il doute. Il doute d'être capable de rendre heureux Daiki. Il doute de réussir à comprendre sa façon de penser et ne pas lui mettre la pression. Il doute de réussir à vivre avec lui à trouver sa place auprès de lui. Une boule d'angoisse lui noue l'estomac. Peut-être qu'il devrait abandonner maintenant, avant de faire souffrir plus Daiki, avant de souffrir plus lui-même.

Il regarde Daiki. _Commencer par quoi ?_ Il regarde Daiki. Et il déglutit doucement. Commencer par régler ça. Ce n'est pas dans cette ambiance, dans cette incertitude, dans cette peur qu'il veut emménager avec Daiki. Il inspire doucement et déglutit.

« Laisse tomber... »

Il prend le poignet de son homme et l'entraîne sur la terrasse pour oublier les cartons et s'installer sur des sièges confortables.

« On devrait commencer par... régler ça... »

**AOMINE**

Il suit son homme et s'assoit sur un siège. Il a le cœur qui bat trop vite et trop de colère dans le ventre. Il se relève et va chercher deux bières. Vient se rasseoir en tendant une bouteille à Taiga.

« Fuck... Je sais même pas ce qu'on est censés régler... »

**KAGAMI**

Il prend la bière machinalement. Son coeur est lourd et douloureux.

« Thanks... »

Il prend une gorgée.

« Je sais pas exactement... Mais il y a clairement un truc qui va pas là... »

Il sent sa poitrine se comprimer douloureusement.

« Je suis désolé de te mettre la pression. C'est pas mon intention au contraire... J'ai toujours peur de t'imposer les choses... C'est pour ça que quelque part je te demande quinze fois si tu es sûr de toi pour qu'on vive ensemble... Parce que j'ai peur de te mettre la pression. »

Il déglutit doucement.

« Mais visiblement je merde sur toute la ligne... Je m'y prends très mal... Et ça fait tout l'effet inverse de ce que je voudrais. Et c'est assez douloureux de comprendre que j'ai foiré. Et j'avoue que ça m'fout sacrément les boules.

— Quand tu me le demandes tout le temps j'ai l'impression que tu penses que j'suis une putain de girouette ! Que j'suis prêt à me casser au moindre coup de vent ! Putain pourtant j'ai essayé de te dire et de te montrer ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour toi... Mais chaque fois que je doute c'est comme si je balayais tout ça ! Comme si fallait que je recommence au point de départ ! "Repasse ton examen, t'as encore foiré !" J'suis juste le petit ami problématique que tu te trimballes. C'est toujours pareil de toute façon à quoi je m'attendais... Fuck... »

**AOMINE**

Il s'interrompt et se prend la tête dans les mains. Il inspire, expire. Il a conscience qu'il se laisse totalement embarquer. Sombrer. Il faut qu'il freine, qu'il arrête ça.

« Ok, désolé. J'suis allé trop loin... Je sais pas comment t'expliquer... comment y a certains trucs qui me trigger qui me rendent dingues... après je pars en vrilles... C'est un dialogue de sourds... Je suis désolé... J'suis en rogne... Et en fait c'est pas contre toi... J'suis juste frustré... Frustré de réagir comme ça... frustré de pas faire mieux. Tu me mets pas la pression. Mais je reçois comme des signaux contradictoires entre le 'je peux pas parler' et le 'si je parle ça fout la merde'. Mais j'imagine que l'origine de tout ça c'est que j'ai des sentiments à la con, que je devrais pas penser à tout ça, que j'suis pas capable juste d'aimer et d'être heureux. »

Il fait une pause de nouveau et se calme un peu.

« J'pense pas que j'en sois strictement incapable, au fond... Mais visiblement même à toi ça fout ta patience à bout. Si on a cette discussion c'est juste entièrement ma faute. Et en plus ça te fait te sentir responsable. Pourquoi tu serais responsable si c'est moi qui a des problèmes, puisqu'apparemment c'est le cas ?! »

_Il est vraiment temps que tu te la fermes, Daiki !_

« Je m'embrouille, ok. Je vois bien ça. Je suis désolé encore une fois... C'est pour ça qu'à la base j'évite de parler. Parce qu'après y a plus rien qui va. En même temps c'est stupide parce que j'en serais peut-être pas là si j'avais essayé avant de m'expliquer clairement. Bref. T'as pas foiré. »

**KAGAMI**

_Putain pourtant j'ai essayé de te dire et de te montrer ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour toi..._

_J'suis juste le petit ami problématique que tu te trimballes. C'est toujours pareil de toute façon à quoi je m'attendais..._

La colère de Daiki l'a frappé comme un bon kick au sternum. Sa poitrine est douloureuse et comprimée. Il regarde le sol devant lui et il attend que ça passe. Il boit un peu de bière et dissimule en l'essuyant rapidement une larme qui a glissé sur sa joue. Il savait que ce serait dur à entendre. Mais il faut qu'il fasse face. Il ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça. Même si c'est douloureux à encaisser. Même si ce soir il a envie de "laisser tomber". Il ne sait même pas qu'est-ce qu'il veut "laisser tomber" exactement. Et ça accroît son anxiété avec les paroles de Daiki. Il résiste à l'envie de fuir. Il résiste à l'envie de mettre la tête au fond d'un trou et d'oublier. Il faut qu'il règle ça.

_Parler ? Ne pas parler ?_ Il ne veut pas que Daiki s'empêche de lui dire les choses. Même si elles sont difficiles à entendre. Même si ce soir il réagit très mal à ses mots, il en a conscience envoyant encore une fois les mauvais signaux à son homme. Imaginer son homme prétendre que tout va bien le révolte. Mais alors c'est quoi le truc ? Comment il faut faire ?

_... que je devrais pas penser à tout ça, que j'suis pas capable juste d'aimer et d'être heureux._

Il laisse les mots de Daiki se frayer un chemin dans sa tête. Il a l'impression qu'ils ne peuvent pas fonctionner. L'amour parfois n'est pas suffisant. Il chasse cette pensée. Il n'aime pas cette pensée. Il faut la volonté. Il a la volonté que ça fonctionnera, la conviction que ça marchera tous les deux. Mais ce soir... Ce soir c'est vraiment difficile d'y croire. Parce que non il n'est pas fort et lui aussi il a des failles. Des fois, il n'arrive plus à prétendre qu'il est fort. Des fois, il a déjà du mal à se supporter lui-même alors comment soutenir Daiki dans ses efforts à ce moment là ?

_... entièrement ma faute._

Le ton de Daiki a changé et il tourne sa colère vers lui-même. Et il a horreur de ça, que Daiki se sente responsable de tout dès qu'un truc va pas entre eux.

« Putain... Arrête de te rendre responsable de tout dès qu'un truc va pas merde ! »

Il est surpris lui-même de la violence de sa réaction. Son cœur bat vite dans sa poitrine et il réalise qu'il a envie de hurler. Sa gorge s'étrangle quand il essaie de parler.

« Tu crois que je suis parfait ou quoi ?! Je le suis pas putain ! Et oui... J'ai foiré. J'ai foiré parce que... Parce que je veux pas regarder les choses en face et que je suis à bout parce que j'm'en demande trop à moi-même. Parce que j'ai peur que tu changes d'avis... Parce que je veux avoir le contrôle sur les choses... Parce que j'ai peur de pas avoir le contrôle sur les choses. J'ai besoin que tout soit réglé. Et inconsciemment, t'as raison, j'anticipe tes réactions et quand ça ne va pas dans le sens que j'attendais ça me génère du stress... Et là particulièrement, parce que c'est important et que oui bien-sûr que je suis flippé. Mais je veux pas laisser ma peur prendre le dessus. Et contrôler... Contrôler, décider d'une date, une échéance, un objectif c'est dire fuck à mes inquiétudes. J'ai peur que tu changes d'avis ou que tu m'abandonnes mais c'est pas parce que je crois que t'es une girouette c'est juste... J'ai peur de ça avec tout le monde et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur de m'attacher aux gens... Mais j'ai autant peur que tu crèves demain... J'ai juste l'impression que encore une fois, y'a des trucs sur lesquels je peux avoir une influence comme le fait que tu te sentes bien avec moi, que je t'en demande pas trop, que je te laisse être toi... Alors que je peux rien faire contre la voiture qui va peut-être te faucher demain... »

Il déglutit. Sa jambe bouge nerveusement.

« Mais... Quand j'suis anxieux et stressé. À trop vouloir faire bien, j'en fais trop... Mes démons reprennent le dessus et je te fous la pression alors que c'est exactement ce que je veux éviter. Je veux trop te retenir alors que t'essaies même pas de t'enfuir... Le problème c'est pas toi... C'est pas moi... C'est nous... Nos angoisses... C'est ma peur de l'abandon totalement irrationnelle... Qui entre en collision avec ta peur que j'ai pas confiance en toi... Et je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre que je peux avoir confiance en toi tout en ayant peur que tu m'abandonnes. »

**AOMINE**

Il écoute les mots de son homme et il se calme peu à peu. Entendre Taiga se remettre en question désamorce en partie l'emballement de sa machine mentale. Il prend quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de parler.

« Ok... on est tous les deux stressés. On a des manières très différentes de réagir face à ça. Et nos façons de réagir aggravent le problème. Et t'as raison, j'ai du mal à comprendre que ton angoisse cohabite avec ta confiance en moi. Mais j'comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Excuse d'être monté en pression comme ça... Et... t'as vraiment une influence positive sur moi... Mais y a des points d'accrochage. Des fois je me dis... enfin j'me dis ça depuis le début... J'ai peur de pas pouvoir t'apporter ce dont t'as besoin parce que j'suis trop souvent dans ma bulle, trop distant ou je sais pas... Alors des fois j'ai l'impression que tu me le dis pas mais que tu le penses et que ça te fait souffrir... Et ça me rend dingue... Enfin... j'me rends dingue tout seul, quoi...

— Que je pense quoi ? Que... Tu peux pas m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin ? Ou que t'es trop... Dans ta bulle ? Peu importe... Je vais répondre au deux. Oui tu peux m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin... Parce que... C'est de toi que j'ai besoin et tu es auprès de moi tous les jours. Je cherche pas... Un petit ami parfait. Je cherche pas une relation bien sous tout rapport. » Il ricane légèrement. « Toute façon pour ça c'est mort vu que j'suis gay. J'ai besoin de rien... J'peux très bien survivre tout seul. Mais j'veux vivre avec toi... Parce que tu m'fais du bien Daiki... J'me sens bien avec toi... j'me sens... Vraiment vivant. Et même si ouais, nos façons de gérer notre stress sont différentes et s'associent pas très bien, c'est rien à côté de tout le reste. Et même si ouais, j'avoue ce soir j'suis moralement épuisé et que j'peux penser à laisser tomber... J'sais que je veux pas perdre ce qu'on a. »

Taiga souffle un peu et sa voix tremble un peu quand il reprend, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

« Est-ce que je pense que t'es trop dans ta bulle et est-ce que ça me fait souffrir ? Difficile à dire... J'ai pas envie de te brusquer et si tu as besoin de ça... C'est ok... J'ai compris que c'était comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Et que je dois pas le prendre pour moi. Tant que c'est pas pour garder des trucs pour toi... Pour éviter de me parler... J'dis pas que j'suis tout à fait serein quand je te sens distant... Surtout que pour l'instant, j'ai quand même l'impression que à chaque fois ça cachait en fait un truc même si tu en as pas conscience sur le moment... Mais je saurais m'adapter et me rassurer là dessus avec le temps. »

Daiki hoche la tête doucement.

« Ouais... être en couple, vraiment en couple... C'est un peu plus compliqué que je l'imaginais. Mais c'est pas grave... Ça en vaut le coup... J'suis juste comme toi un peu à fleur de peau... Et j'te l'ai dit... j'suis du genre émotif. »

Il relève la tête et pose la main sur la cuisse de Taiga, qu'il caresse du pouce, et ajoute en murmurant :

« Il nous arrive beaucoup de trucs depuis qu'on a commencé notre saison chez les Lakers. On a difficilement pu se poser et penser à nous. J'crois que c'est ça qui nous manque aussi... »

Taiga hoche doucement la tête. Il regarde sa main puis vient poser la sienne dessus et se penche pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ouais... C'est trop loin les prochaines vacances... Mais c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai envie de ce déménagement... Bouger d'un appart à un autre tout le temps c'est... Ouais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on peut vraiment se poser... Y'a toujours cette question dans un coin de ma tête... On va où ce soir ? Je sais que c'est con. Mais... Pour moi... C'est stressant de pas savoir ce qu'on fait le soir et... Au fond d'avoir cette option qu'on rentre chacun chez soi parce que... Parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses tu vois ? »

— Je comprends... Tu veux moins d'incertitudes, plus de stabilité... Et encore une fois... »

Il serre un peu sa main sur sa cuisse et le regarde dans les yeux.

« C'est ce que je veux moi aussi... Et si y a d'autres coups durs, on les surmontera... J'veux pas d'un mec parfait et j'veux pas d'une relation parfaite... Et j'crois pas non plus que t'es parfait, c'est juste moi qui parfois ai la sensation de pas être à la hauteur. Mais j'ai compris que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

— Ok... Ok... »

Taiga glisse sa main sur sa nuque et vient enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Je t'aime Daiki... »

Il caresse doucement ses cheveux et sa nuque en un geste apaisant. Après un trop plein d'émotions, le silence lui semble intense. Presque pesant.

« Je t'aime aussi... » murmure-t-il.

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur bat un peu plus vite au murmure de son homme. Il presse un peu plus sa main sur sa nuque et se presse un peu plus contre lui. Il embrasse doucement son cou et remonte sur sa joue pour chercher ses lèvres, comme s'il cherchait la confirmation de ces mots dans des actes ou lui prouver les siens. Peu importe. Il sent les émotions le laisser extrêmement sensible et il a envie des lèvres de son homme, du réconfort de sa présence, de ce contact.

**AOMINE**

Il tourne la tête et fait le reste du chemin, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes avant de les presser doucement.

Confusément, il se dit que s'ils se sentaient tous les deux plus légitimes dans leurs émotions, s'ils les assumaient au lieu de chercher à contourner les difficultés, ils n'en arriveraient pas là et ne se mettraient pas dans des états pareils. Trop exigeants envers eux-mêmes, ils oublient chacun les vulnérabilités de l'autre. Ils voudraient que tout se passe au mieux, mais souvent ne font que se précipiter en espérant que ça passe. Il se promet d'essayer d'être plus constructif et moins à vif, même s'il sait que c'est un travail de longue haleine, tout une vie peut-être, mais l'important c'est d'avoir un objectif vers lequel tendre.

**KAGAMI**

Il remonte sa main dans les cheveux de son homme et approfondit doucement le baiser. Son cœur résonne dans sa poitrine et bourdonne dans ses oreilles. Il essaie de calmer son rythme cardiaque affolé, son corps qui réclame de sentir celui de Daiki contre lui. Il l'embrasse fébrilement alors que sa main se crispe dans ses cheveux.

**AOMINE**

Il savoure la caresse de sa langue sur la sienne, apprivoisant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et sa bouche comme si c'était la première fois, essayant au travers de ce baiser d'oublier ces pensées noires et blessantes qui l'ont envahi plus tôt, et qui lui laissent un sentiment de vide et de vague dégoût envers lui-même.

**KAGAMI**

Il libère doucement ses lèvres pour le regarder, un peu haletant et une chaleur brûlante envahissant son ventre et sa poitrine. Il a envie de son homme, de l'aimer. Le sexe est pour lui un moyen de désamorcer ses angoisses, calmer ses émotions et se reconnecter à Daiki. Mais il a compris que son homme vivait les choses différemment. Il ne dit rien, pose juste son front contre le sien, caresse sa joue et le regarde tendrement. Il revient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes puis murmure doucement.

« Ça va love ? »

**AOMINE**

Il relève les yeux et regarde son homme, percevant cet amour dans ses yeux qui a le don paradoxal de le rassurer comme de l'effrayer. Il respire lentement. Il se rappelle qu'il ne s'est pas retrouvé sur ce chemin-là avec lui par hasard. Que ses sentiments pour lui sont profonds en dépit des turbulences qui embrouillent son cœur, et qu'ils sont réciproques. Il doit juste lâcher prise et laisser le calme revenir. Sa logique autodestructrice se nourrit de l'angoisse et de la colère, c'est pourquoi elle est si difficile à enrayer. Il déglutit et esquisse un sourire.

« Ça va. À peu près. Quand on se dispute comme ça... après... j'me sens mal. J'me sens sale. C'est toujours des émotions qui ont tendance à s'accrocher à moi. »

**KAGAMI**

Son ventre se contracte un peu. Il n'est pas surpris de la réponse de son homme, tout dans sa posture dans la réponse à ses étreintes, à ses baisers lui crient qu'il ne va pas bien. Il sourit doucement et enlace Daiki.

« I'm sorry... J'aime pas quand tu te sens comme ça love... J'sais qu'on y peut rien... Mais j'm'en veux de te faire ressentir ça... J'voudrai tellement être plus fort... »

Il le serre doucement contre contre lui et embrasse ses cheveux.

**AOMINE**

Il lui rend son étreinte et caresse son dos, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« It's ok... Ça me frustre mais... certaines choses prennent du temps. Comme tu dis on n'y peut rien... Moi aussi j'aimerais tellement être plus fort... Mais j'dois lutter avec les armes que j'ai. Et apprendre... à l'accepter. »

Il tente de retenir ses larmes, en essuie une qui lui échappe. Il comprend confusément que c'est ça aussi avancer. Grandir. Et qu'il faudra continuer à tomber et à se relever. Encore et encore.

**KAGAMI**

Il masse doucement les cheveux de son homme sentant l'émotion le gagner. Il se sent las. Il a envie de calme, de se poser et d'arrêter de batailler contre tout. Laisser tomber. Il comprend un peu mieux ce qu'il ressent. Il veut juste faire un break de sa vie, des contraintes et des obligations. Pas de Daiki non. Mais de tout le reste, pour se consacrer à lui, à eux. Il le serre contre lui.

« Dis moi... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remonter le moral love...

— Hm... me raconter une blague. Ou une anecdote marrante. » Le brun sourit. « Mais bon je sais que ça se fait pas vraiment sur commande...

— Ah ouais... Effectivement... Je savais que ce serait pas aussi simple qu'avec moi mais... Ça m'aurait arranger quand même que tu te contentes d'une bonne bouffe. »

Daiki rit un peu.

« Ah ouais je vois que t'espérais une réponse en particulier... Va pour la bouffe alors. Et dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'emballe et comment.

— Hm... Y'avait plusieurs possibilités... Mais ouais la bouffe, quelle surprise, c'est mon number one! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Et la réponse rien est autorisée.

— Un truc tellement fat et pas équilibré que le coach s'évanouirait s'il savait qu'on mangeait ça.

— Well... J'peux te faire des burgers maison. Il doit me rester ce qu'il faut au congélateur. On peut aussi les commander comme c'était prévu. Comme tu préfères.

— Bah c'est toi qui les prépares si c'est maison... alors c'est plutôt ce que tu préfères, toi. J'pense que tu sais déjà ce que j'préfère. Mais j'sais que t'es crevé donc pas de soucis si tu veux commander. »

Il serre un peu son homme dans ses bras et presse ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais les faire. J'espère que j'ai raison en pensant que tu préfères les miens... Et j'aime bien cuisiner. Et puis des burgers c'est pas compliqué.

— Ok alors... Maintenant... Dis-moi quoi emballer et comment, s'te plaît. »

Il a envie de protester et lui dire de laisser tomber pour ce soir. Ça le gêne de laisser Daiki faire ça seul et de son côté, il a perdu un peu la motivation et la charge de travail qui reste achève de le démotiver. Mais il ne sait pas ce que Daiki a vraiment envie d'entendre et de faire vraiment. Après tout la veille il a osé lui dire qu'il préférait passer la soirée à la plage.

« On peut oublier ça pour ce soir... Mais si tu es motivé, tu peux emballer les mangas et les DVD.

— Ok ça marche... »

**AOMINE**

Il se lève, il se sent lourd et a surtout envie de dormir en fait, mais il est encore trop tôt pour avoir sommeil et il n'a pas envie de rester à traîner à ne pas savoir quoi faire avec ses pensées. Il s'empare donc des cartons et du scotch et entreprend de les remplir moitié DVD moitié manga histoire de pouvoir les soulever sans se casser le dos.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'aime pas voir son homme comme ça. Il hésite à insister. Il se lève à sa suite et se décide à aller préparer des burgers. Au moins, il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir des cartons déjà fait et si il y'a un truc dont il ne s'était pas occupé c'était ça, la bouffe. Son frigo et son congélateur contiennent largement le nécessaire pour préparer des burgers. Il s'y met après avoir fini sa deuxième bière. Il jette de fréquents coups d'oeil à son homme.

« Si tu tombes sur un DVD qui t'intéresse... On pourrait le mater et s'occuper des cartons demain... »

**AOMINE**

Il relève la tête.

« Ah ? Ok je vais regarder, là j'ai pas trop fait attention à ce que j'emballais... »

Il reprend son ouvrage en faisant un peu plus attention aux DVD. Il en met un de côté, un film d'action hollywoodien qui en met plein les yeux et ne prend pas la tête, et scotche son carton.

**KAGAMI**

Il a envie de le supplier d'arrêter de faire ces putain de carton. Ça le rend dingue de voir Daiki comme ça. Faire de l'humour ? C'est pas son fort et encore moins ce soir où il n'a pas lui-même un moral de fou. Il se dépêche de faire les burgers en essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche, se vider la tête et ne pas se focaliser sur son homme qui semble totalement déprimé. Il s'ouvre une autre bière.

« T'en veux une ?

— Yes, s'te plaît. Ça va comme tu veux en cuisine ?

— Ouais très bien. J'ai presque fini. »

Il sort une deuxième bière qu'il décapsule et lui apporte.

« Thanks love. »

**AOMINE**

Il adresse un sourire à son homme et boit quelques gorgées de bière avant de retourner à ses cartons. Il espère qu'ils n'auront pas besoin d'y passer la journée entière le lendemain. En attendant, il continue à vider les étagères, ça sera déjà ça de moins à faire.

**KAGAMI**

Heureusement qu'il est du genre ordonné. Il devrait pouvoir terminer de faire les cartons dans l'après-midi et avoir le temps de tout emmener chez Daiki avant le soir. Mais pour le déballage par contre, il faudra y passer une grosse partie du dimanche. Ou attendre le week-end suivant, même s'il n'aime pas être dans les cartons. Il sort une première fournée de burgers du four, et met à cuire la suivante.

« C'est prêt dans dix minutes love. »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce, toujours concentré sur son rangement. C'est une tâche rébarbative et répétitive, mais ça fait passer le temps et l'empêche de ressasser.

Taiga met la table et apporte une première assiette de burgers, puis le four sonne. Il sort les derniers sandwichs du four et les poses dans un second plat qu'il dépose sur la table basse.

« On va pouvoir manger. T'as trouvé un truc que tu voulais regarder ? »

Il délaisse son carton et va s'installer pour manger, et lui tend le DVD.

« Mission Impossible, ça te va ?

— Très bien. »

Taiga prend le DVD pour le mettre dans le lecteur et revient s'installer à côté de lui. Il boit quelques gorgées de bière avant de lancer le film.

« Bon app, love. »

Il entame son repas alors que le film démarre, et doit bien admettre que la saveur des burgers a quelque chose de réconfortant. Et clairement ceux de Taiga sont bien meilleurs que tous ceux qu'il a mangés jusque-là.

« Bon appétit Daiki. »

Taiga s'installe contre lui et pose un baiser sur sa nuque. Puis il prend à son tour un sandwich et commence à manger en regardant le film.

Il déguste son burger, il n'a pas super faim en fait, c'est plus de la gourmandise qu'autre chose. Mais c'est de la bouffe réconfort alors il en prend un deuxième. Après quoi il reprend sa bière et passe un bras autour de la taille de Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Il se rapproche de son homme, en comprenant par son geste qu'il a fini de manger. Il continue à dévorer les burgers restants en buvant quelques gorgées de bière. Quand il a terminé. Il passe son bras autour des épaules de son homme. Il embrasse ses cheveux et le serre contre lui en se perdant dans le film.

**AOMINE**

Il s'appuie contre son homme et enfin se détend peu à peu, avec sa chaleur qui se communique à son corps, son odeur qui le rassure et l'ancre dans le présent. Il prend la main de Taiga et mêle ses doigts aux siens. Il pose la tête sur son épaule, prenant ainsi entièrement appui sur lui, et sent ses muscles tendus se relâcher doucement.

Taiga caresse distraitement ses doigts et repose doucement son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Ils commentent à peine le film ce soir.

C'est divertissant et il n'a pas de difficulté à se laisser prendre par l'histoire, et les cascades sont plutôt impressionnantes. Pendant ces presque deux heures, il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui se passe à l'écran et à la proximité de son homme. Quand le film se termine, il redresse la tête et pose un baiser sur son épaule.

« C'était sympa... Je l'avais pas encore vu, celui-là.

— Ah tant mieux ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. »

Taiga lui sourit et se penche pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

« On va se coucher ?

— Ouais. Bonne idée. »

Il se détache de son homme et se lève. Il se sent moins lourd que tout à l'heure, mais fatigué quand même. Il fait un détour express par la salle de bain et rejoint la chambre. Il a l'impression d'avoir vécu deux journées en une seule et réalise que ces temps-ci, ça lui arrive assez souvent. Il a besoin de ralentir le rythme et il pense que Taiga aussi. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant... Se mettre en couple avec un amour perdu de vue, et pour lui en plus de ça faire son coming-out, et commencer une saison très exigeante chez les Lakers... Oui, ça fait beaucoup. Il ne regrette pas cette "précipitation", mais ils en paient les pots les cassés maintenant. Cependant il faut faire fonctionner les choses avec leurs conditions actuelles. Maintenant qu'il est plus calme, il voit les choses avec plus de recul et un peu plus de sérénité.

Il se glisse sous la couverture et se love dans le lit en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Déménagement ou pas, c'est enfin le week-end.

**KAGAMI**

Il prend le temps de débarrasser et d'éteindre la télé. Mais il laisse la vaisselle pour le lendemain matin. Il a envie d'être dans les bras de son homme au plus vite. Dans la salle de bain, il se fait un brin de toilette et rejoint enfin Daiki dans la chambre. Il se déshabille ne gardant que son caleçon comme d'habitude et vient se glisser sous les draps.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit dans le noir en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids de son homme. Il a envie de le sentir près de lui. Il se tourne vers lui et passe une jambe par-dessus les siennes, pressant son torse nu contre le sien. Il laisse courir ses doigts dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caresse le contour de ses omoplates. Il murmure doucement contre sa peau :

« I love you... Je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes... Enfin tu vas t'inquiéter de toute façon, mais... On se débrouille pas si mal que ça, pas vrai ? Et des fois... je suis pas bien avec moi-même... mais avec toi je suis bien...

— Yeah... T'as raison... J'peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter... Mais... Ouais on est bien ensemble et on s'en sort très bien love. Y'a juste... Pleins de trucs à gérer en ce moment... C'était peut-être un peu précipité et pas le meilleur moment pour ce déménagement mais... »

Taiga soupire et le serre plus fort contre lui en massant doucement sa nuque.

« Mais j'veux pas reculer... Après ça on prendra le temps de se poser... J'suis désolé love... J'pensais pouvoir tout gérer tout seul... Mais j'ai été con de croire que j'pourrais y arriver et je sens ce soir que j'ai trop tiré sur la corde.

— Yes... I know love... Faut qu'on essaie d'y aller doucement sans vouloir tout régler à la fois. Un problème après l'autre. Et là on devrait pouvoir se concentrer sur des choses simples. Genre de bêtes problèmes de logistique. Ça va aller, love... »

Il pose un baiser sur son front et le serre contre lui.

« J'crois que quand on aime... on devient très vite très frustré de voir l'autre souffrir et on s'imagine qu'on peut juste se mettre de côté pour que ça s'arrête... Que y a des façons simples et directes de tout régler... mais en fait... on doit régler ça à deux.

— Ouais... On oublie qu'il faut qu'on compte l'un sur l'autre... On est un couple, une famille... On forme une équipe. C'est comme au basket... On est plus efficace ensemble, quand on se repose l'un sur l'autre.

— T'as raison... Toi t'as du mal à le faire parce que ça implique déléguer une part de contrôle... Et moi... parce que j'me fais pas confiance... Alors... j'vais continuer à faire des efforts pour arrêter d'essayer de tout régler tout seul.

— Yeah... J'vais faire des efforts aussi... »

Taiga embrasse doucement son cou.

« Et... Moi j'ai confiance en toi love... Et je t'aime comme un fou. »

Maintenant que son esprit est plus calme, il est plus en mesure d'entendre ces mots et d'en saisir la signification et la portée.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Il resserre son étreinte. Il se rappelle des mots qu'il a lui-même dit à son homme : "si tu peux pas te faire confiance, fais-_moi_ confiance". Alors... S'il peut accepter la confiance de Taiga, peut-être peut-il aussi s'appuyer sur elle et la laisser combler ses propres manquements.

Il se blottit contre lui, il veut juste sentir son cœur pulser contre ses côtes, son souffle hérisser son cou de chair de poule, ses membres musclés s'intriquer aux siens. Il le serre un long moment, puis doucement commence à relâcher son étreinte tandis que la fatigue le gagne.


	49. Chapter 49

**Et hop ! Le chapitre du dimanche ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Oui à fleur de peau c'est bien ça, c'est toujours un peu tempétueux entre eux, mais leur couple est solide :) Merci pour la review, et bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Malgré l'épuisement, il a mis du temps à s'endormir pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Des rêves où d'autres sujets, d'autres disputes avec Daiki, dont il ne se souvient même pas de la teneur, les mènent à la séparation.

Il se réveille plusieurs fois, la boule au ventre. Ce qu'il déteste le plus dans ces rêves là, c'est qu'ils baissent les bras. Ce n'est pas Daiki qui le quitte, ce n'est pas lui-même qui met fin à leur couple, c'est comme une évidence qui s'impose à eux qu'ils n'ont pas le choix : malgré leur amour ça ne peut pas marcher. La même évidence, qui lui dit jour après jour qu'il ne peut y avoir que Daiki.

Il se réveille à l'aube, toujours fatigué et le moral en berne, les sensations douloureuses éprouvées dans ses rêves lui collant à la peau et avec la difficulté à se remettre en phase avec la réalité et se convaincre que ses sentiments n'ont pas lieu d'être. Daiki est dans ses bras endormi auprès de lui et ils sont toujours ensemble. Ils sont en train de surmonter cette épreuve.

Épreuve. Il déglutit et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. C'est tout à fait l'impression qu'il a. Il a hâte que ce déménagement soit terminé, comme le sparadrap qu'il faut tirer d'un coup sec, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ce matin, il a du mal à voir le bon côté de ce déménagement, ça devrait être un moment qui les unis un peu plus, qui leur fait plaisir, où les seuls emmerdes sont des questions logistiques. Pas… Une épreuve. Il sait que son homme veut autant que lui ce déménagement, mais son manque d'enthousiasme lui reste néanmoins douloureux.

Il rêvasse un moment, mais les démons de la nuit s'enroulent à lui et ne semblent pas vouloir le quitter malgré les bras réconfortants de son homme. Il n'arrive pas à se rendormir et se lève doucement. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant arrêter de tourner en rond à ruminer et accentuer sa mélancolie pour plutôt se rendre utile. Il pose un baiser sur l'épaule de son homme et sort de la chambre silencieusement. Il rejoint la cuisine pour se préparer un thé et observe l'état de son salon, les cartons partout et de nouveau ses sensations l'assaillent. Il se sert sa tasse et décide de se remettre à emballer ses affaires, pour ne pas réfléchir en s'occupant l'esprit. Il fait quelques cartons, terminant le travail dans lequel s'était engagé son homme la veille au soir. Mais la mélancolie le submerge et quelques larmes glissent sur ses joues. Il s'arrête et les essuie rageusement.

_Merde. Reprends toi Taiga ! C'était que des putains de rêves..._

Il inspire profondément, mais de nouveaux sanglots le prennent. Il étouffe un cri dans son bras et arrête de lutter contre ses larmes qui ont besoin de sortir depuis son réveil. Quand il est un peu calmé, il a vraiment besoin de faire le vide. Il se relève et trouve rapidement un short et un t-shirt. Il laisse un mot à son homme, attrape son téléphone et son casque et il sort courir.

**AOMINE**

Il ne se réveille pas très tard, un peu stressé à l'idée de la journée et du travail qu'il reste à faire, sans compter que la soirée de la veille ne l'a pas laissé dans les dispositions les plus sereines. Il a relativement mal dormi et il a eu la sensation que Taiga aussi. Aussi, il n'est pas surpris de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés quand il émerge. Il se lève comme un zombie, mais pas question de se laisser abattre aujourd'hui. Il enfile un boxer et un t-shirt, et trouve le mot de son homme dans la cuisine. Il lance son café et comme Taiga n'est pas là, il en profite pour mettre très fort une musique électro qu'il doute que son homme apprécie, mais qui lui le motive et le défoule.

Pour ne pas perdre du temps il se remet aussitôt aux cartons tout en buvant son café. Il espère que Taiga ne va pas trop tarder à rentrer. Il a besoin de s'assurer qu'il va bien et de resserrer les liens entre eux. Il se sent plus solide que la veille, bizarrement. Il se serait attendu à avoir comme une gueule de bois émotionnelle, mais il semble que la combativité ait repris le dessus. Taiga lui a toujours donné envie de se battre, même si pour parvenir à ce résultat, il lui en faut souvent passer par des phases douloureuses. C'est parce qu'il bouleverse sans cesse son univers, ses certitudes, ses schémas, met de l'instabilité là où tout était clair et bien dessiné. Il donne des grands coups dans le mur dont il s'est entouré, le terrifiant au passage, mais laissant filtrer la lumière après coup. Et lui donnant envie de continuer le travail et d'abattre ce mur peu à peu.

Alors il se concentre sur sa tâche sans se laisser distraire, la musique canalisant ses pensées et ses émotions.

**KAGAMI**

Il a choisi une playlist de punk un peu trash. Un truc violent qui le pousse à courir vite comme pour fuir ses démons, du son qui extériorise sa rage, sa colère contre l'univers, contre lui-même et peut-être un peu contre Daiki aussi. Il court vite. Oubliant la fatigue, la douleur, il file, déchargeant dans cette course toute sa frustration et son anxiété. Au bout d'une heure, la playlist change progressivement et se tourne vers du punk moins lourd et plus fun. Doucement il ralentit sa course et prend le chemin du retour. Il se sent un peu plus serein, mais il a une certaine appréhension à retrouver son homme. Il se sent émotionnellement fragile, ça ne lui arrive pas souvent et il a dû mal à accepter ça et se gérer dans cet état. C'était arriver après sa rupture avec Levi, et il avait eu besoin de temps, pour se remettre sur pieds avant d'avoir la force d'aider Daiki. Aujourd'hui, il se sent dans cet état instable et si Daiki est dans le même état que lui ce matin, s'il a eu la même nuit que lui, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir la force de se battre. Il est trop encore sur la brèche à la limite de se laisser tomber dans ce vide.

Il faut qu'il se remette d'aplomb mais il ne sait pas trop comment faire pour l'instant, une chose est sûre il n'y arrivera pas tant que ce déménagement ne sera pas terminé. Il a besoin d'avoir les idées claires et les trucs qui traînent, qui ne sont pas stables et clairs ça le rend toujours anxieux. D'habitude, il sait faire la part des choses et ne pas se laisser contrôler par ses angoisses mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il vérifie sa boîte aux lettres et monte dans l'ascenseur. Il retire son casque et éteint sa musique, il trie son courrier le temps de monter puis se dirige vers la porte de son appartement d'où filtre un peu de musique. Daiki est réveillé. Il ouvre la porte et se déchausse dans l'entrée, le cœur battant, inquiet de savoir comment va son homme. La musique est particulière pas ce qu'il préfère. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est si c'est bon signe ou non qu'il écoute ce son. Il entre et le voit attelé à faire les cartons.

« Salut love. »

Il retire son maillot tremper pour s'essuyer le visage et se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

**AOMINE**

Il est soulagé en voyant son homme rentrer. Il se lève pour baisser le son de sa musique et le rejoint dans la cuisine.

« Hey love. »

Il pose un baiser sur sa joue et caresse son dos trempé de sueur.

« Ça va ? T'as bien couru ?

— Ouais. J'en avais besoin. »

Taiga lui sourit et boit de longues gorgées d'eau, avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la main et il demande avant de reprendre un peu d'eau :

« T'es levé depuis longtemps ? »

Il s'approche un peu plus et l'enlace dans son dos, caressant ses abdos et posant un baiser sur son épaule.

« Hm... Depuis une petite heure je pense. Tu commençais à me manquer. »

**KAGAMI**

La façon dont son homme le prend dans ses bras et se colle à lui, fait littéralement battre son cœur plus vite. Ses bras lui manquent aussi, ce genre d'initiative lui manque.

« Ah merde... T'as dû te réveiller pas longtemps après que je sois parti. »

Il pose sa main sur celle qui est posée sur son ventre et boit encore un peu d'eau.

« I missed you too... » murmure-t-il avant de rire doucement « ça te dérange vraiment pas que je sois tout collant de sueur ?

— Nan... En plus mon t-shirt est dégueu... J'ai oublié c'était quand la dernière fois que je l'ai mis à la machine... Mais... c'est surtout que j'te trouve sexy quand tu reviens du sport. »

Sur ces mots, Daiki pose de légers baisers sur sa nuque en le serrant contre lui. Il rougit un peu et mêle ses doigts aux siens sur son ventre.

« Ça tombe bien... Ça m'arrive presque tous les jours de faire du sport. Et j'aime bien que tu me trouves sexy. »

**AOMINE**

Il respire l'odeur un peu âcre de sa peau après l'effort, et embrasse son cou en mordillant sa jugulaire. Son désir s'est réveillé à le voir apparaître torse nu dans la cuisine ainsi, et augmente alors qu'il se colle à lui. C'est bon de sentir son corps contre le sien, épousant ses formes parfaitement. Il avance un peu le bassin et presse son érection entre ses fesses sans même penser à ce qu'il fait, c'est comme un simple réflexe de son corps.

« Hm... C'est vrai tu fais du sport tous les jours, mais au basket j'évite de trop regarder parce qu'on n'est pas tous seuls... Là... c'est différent... »

**KAGAMI**

Il allait demander à Daiki comment il allait, mais sentir son érection glisser entre ses fesses le déstabilise et il en oublie sa question. Il resserre ses doigts sur les siens, caressant le dos de sa main du pouce et se laisse aller contre lui. Il essaie de raccrocher à la conversation.

« Ah ouais... C'est logique... »

**AOMINE**

Il laisse sa main libre se promener sur ses abdos, sur son torse, avant de descendre vers son short et de caresser doucement son entrejambe tandis qu'il se remet à l'embrasser dans le cou, une flambée de désir lui donnant très chaud tout à coup. Son cœur bat vite et il déglutit, forçant sa respiration à rester calme. Il ne sait pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit se trouve Taiga ce matin et il ignore si ce brusque accès de désir sera bien reçu.

« Tu... tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête, love... » murmure-t-il contre sa peau.

**KAGAMI**

_Arrêter ? Surtout pas..._

Il déglutit. Son cœur tambourine violemment dans sa poitrine alors que sous les doigts de Daiki son membre est déjà en érection. Il penche la tête pour laisser plus d'accès à son cou aux lèvres de son homme. Il souffle, d'une voix cassée par le désir. Sa main se crispe sur sa bouteille et la fait craquer légèrement.

« J'en ai envie love... »

_Je n'attends que ça... Que tu m'aimes, me désires... Que tu me fasses oublier toutes les conneries qui traversent ma tête... Que tu me fasses oublier cette nuit…_

**AOMINE**

Dès qu'il entend ces mots, il revient palper son sexe avec plus d'assurance, et ne tarde pas à glisser sa main dans son short pour se saisir de son érection et commencer à le masturber doucement. Il mord la base de son cou en étouffant un gémissement d'envie, frottant son membre contre les fesses de son homme. Puis, il se débarrasse rapidement de son boxer et baisse le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Taiga juste en dessous de ses fesses tandis que l'avant est toujours en place, et il glisse son érection dans la chaleur entre les deux lobes fermes et musclés. Le désir lui monte à la tête, lui donnant une légère sensation d'ivresse.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit quand ses doigts enveloppent son sexe et le masturbe. Il gémit quand il le mord et il gémit encore quand il sent son sexe entre ses fesses. Son coeur s'affole. Tant qu'il a encore conscience de ce qui se passe il repose sa bouteille avant de la faire tomber et il relève un bras derrière lui pour attraper la nuque de son homme. Il se cambre pour mieux accueillir son membre. Des frissons d'envie parcourt son dos, son bassin brûle du désir de sentir Daiki le prendre et... Son coeur bat violemment à ses tempes, il frissonne et crispe ses doigts sur la nuque de son homme et il cherche ses lèvres alors qu'il chasse le souvenir de la dernière fois où Daiki l'a pris, il veut juste se souvenir des fois précédentes quand Daiki a pris son pied et jouit en lui.

**AOMINE**

Il redresse la tête pour embrasser son homme, fébrilement. C'est comme si le désir qui lui avait manqué revenait deux fois plus fort, comme s'il éprouvait soudain le besoin profond et urgent de réaffirmer son amour pour son homme, et d'oublier cette sensation de malaise qui l'envahit lorsque le dégoût de lui-même l'éloigne de Taiga et le pousse à rechercher la solitude.

Là, il ne réfléchit plus, et il est incapable de réfréner la puissance galopante du désir qui s'empare de lui. Son instinct prend les commandes. Et c'est bon de s'y abandonner. Il relâche les lèvres de son homme et le pousse contre un plan de travail, humectant rapidement ses doigts avant de venir les frotter contre son intimité, alors qu'il se penche sur sa nuque pour la mordre et que sa main s'active plus énergiquement sur son membre.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne lutte pas et laisse son homme faire. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre, à interpréter. Il s'abandonne aux caresses de Daiki avec soulagement et à l'émotion forte qui étreint sa gorge et brouille sa vue de larmes. Parce que bordel c'est bon de se sentir désiré. Il n'a qu'une dernière pensée amère qui lui rappelle sournoisement que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Mais les doigts qui travaillent son intimité font taire ses dernières pensées cohérentes en le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il gémit doucement en s'accrochant au plan de travail. Il pensera peut-être avec amusement dans quelques temps que de se faire baiser dans la cuisine comme ça c'est une belle façon de dire au revoir à cet appartement.

**AOMINE**

Il le détend rapidement, efficacement, appliquant automatiquement les gestes qui n'étaient pas si familiers il y a peu de temps encore. Il stimule sa prostate pour faire gémir son homme et augmenter encore son impatience, et presse sa verge pulsante, presque douloureuse, contre une fesse musclée.

« Love... j'ai envie de toi... » murmure-t-il en frottant doucement son gland.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit et se tend quand son homme, le prépare. Il faut reconnaître un truc Daiki a vite appris à le faire gémir et le frustrer. Il répond d'une voix suppliante.

« Alors t'attends quoi putain ?! Prends moi Dai... Please... »

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne au son de la voix de Taiga, qui le libère de ses dernières craintes. Il guide son sexe contre l'anneau de chair serré et pousse son bassin en avant pour le pénétrer alors qu'il le retient d'un bras contre lui, sa main serrant toujours la verge de son homme. Il gémit alors que sa verge coulisse dans le fourreau étroit, il ne s'arrête pas avant d'être entièrement en lui. Puis, il ondule doucement pour habituer le corps de Taiga à sa présence et savourer la chaleur intense qui presse son sexe. Il revient mordre son cou, suçant la peau entre ses dents.

**KAGAMI**

Soulagé que son homme se décide enfin, il gémit en savourant les sensations. Il aime se sentir écartelé par sa queue, les vibrations contre sa prostate lui envoie des vagues de plaisir. Une plainte lui échappe alors que les dents de Daiki pincent sa chair. Il s'offre entièrement à lui dévoilant sa nuque et ondulant du bassin pour lui signifier qu'il en veut plus.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il continue de dévorer son cou, semant des marques rouges sur sa peau. Il aime sentir pulser l'artère contre ses lèvres. Il recule son bassin et le pénètre à nouveau d'un coup sec qui fait claquer la chair. Il marque une pause, puis recommence son mouvement ample mais brutal, grognant de plaisir dans le cou maltraité de son homme. Sa main qui le retient contre lui dérive sur les muscles bien sculptés de son torse, et effleure un mamelon qu'il pince entre ses doigts alors qu'il plante un nouveau coup de reins en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Chaque pénétration lui envoie des décharges de plaisir qui fourmillent sur sa peau et l'électrisent. Le moindre effleurement des lèvres ou des doigts de Daiki le fait soupirer d'extase. Il frémit, il se sent très sensible, presque chatouilleux. Son coeur semble s'asphyxier dans sa poitrine et son souffle est chaotique alors que la chaleur du plaisir l'envahit progressivement.

**AOMINE**

Il glisse une main sous ses testicules qu'il presse doucement dans sa paume tandis qu'il accélère le rythme de ses coups de reins, sentant qu'il ne sera plus capable longtemps de les contenir. Alors il se laisse aller et pilonne son homme avec un sentiment jouissif de libération, une joie qui brûle dans son ventre aussi fort que le plaisir.

« Je t'aime Taiga... »

Une main serrant sa verge qui coulisse dans sa paume au rythme du va et vient de ses hanches, l'autre pressant ses couilles, il le baise avec abandon, sauvagement, ses dents revenant marquer la peau fin de sa nuque.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne retient ni ses gémissements, ni ses plaintes à ses multiples stimulations. Daiki a décidé de lui montrer qu'il a bien appris ses leçons visiblement, il ne lui laisse aucun répit. Il n'a que le choix se tendre de plaisir sous ses assauts répétés, encaisser les coups et tenter de rester stable sur ses jambes plus flageolantes à mesure que le plaisir le submerge. Les mots de son homme sont comme le coup de grâce à ses dernières retenues. Des larmes de plaisir, de soulagement et de toutes les émotions confuses qui se heurtent en lui dévalent sur ses joues et ses gémissements se transforment en cri étranglés. Haletant, il répond d'une voix faible.

« Je... Je t'aime aussi Daiki... »

Il étouffe un sanglot dans un cri de plaisir et gémit encore.

« Je t'aime. »

**AOMINE**

Il embrasse son cou plus tendrement, sans relâcher le rythme implacable de ses coups de reins, la poitrine serrée d'émotion et le plaisir embrasant rapidement toutes les cellules de son corps comme un incendie en plein été. Il sent l'orgasme proche, tout proche, mais il veut faire jouir son homme avant, sentir ses muscles se tendre d'extase contre les siens, et son cul se resserrer sur lui pour drainer sa propre jouissance.

**KAGAMI**

Le plaisir est intense. Les stimulations conjuguées de sa prostate, ses testicules et sa queue lui font rapidement perdre tous ses repères. Sa gorge s'assèche, alors qu'il gémit bruyamment. Il sent la vague du plaisir monter rapidement. Il tremble et perd soudain pied.

« D-dai... Dai... »

D'abord surpris, ses plaintes qui modulent le surnom de son homme se transforment en une litanie exprimant l'extase brûlante qui le dévore, l'embrasant jusqu'à provoquer des picotements sur sa peau jusqu'à ses lèvres qui lui semblent engourdies. Le brasier explose en un magnifique feu d'artifice derrière ses paupières closes alors qu'il jouit dans un dernier râle rauque.

**AOMINE**

La voix de son homme l'envoûte, le rend fou, le fait s'égarer dans son propre plaisir. Et quand il sent finalement le sperme chaud éclabousser ses doigts et son anus se contracter sur sa verge, il pousse un cri étranglé alors que l'orgasme l'entraîne dans une chute vertigineuse. Ses hanches oscillent encore d'avant en arrière, quelques instants brefs, alors qu'il se répand dans l'intimité de son homme dans un violent spasme d'extase. Il a l'impression d'avoir les jambes coupées et se retient d'une main au plan de travail, tandis que son bras libre s'enroule autour du torse de Taiga pour le retenir contre lui. Il ferme les yeux, paupières crispées, et laisse son plaisir se consumer et s'éteindre lentement alors qu'il serre son homme contre sa poitrine.

**KAGAMI**

Il tremble et ses jambes ne le tiennent littéralement plus. Il ne reste debout que grâce à la prise de son homme et se laisse aller contre lui. Il est essoufflé et des frissons le parcourent encore doucement. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et lui renvoient l'écho des battements assourdis de son coeur.

**AOMINE**

Il se sent sonné un peu comme s'il s'était pris un coup sur la tête, mais il a aussi conscience du sang qui circule dans ses veines, pulsant dans tout son corps, fourmillant d'énergie. Il reprend son souffle et pose des baisers légers sur la nuque et les épaules de son homme, et lâche le plan de travail pour caresser son ventre et le haut de ses cuisses.

« You're alright love ?

— Y-yeah... It was good... Really good... »

**KAGAMI**

Les yeux clos, la respiration encore un peu chaotique, il a dû mal à reprendre pieds tellement l'orgasme a été intense. Il relaisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son homme. Il se sent presque stone. Il déglutit sa gorge est sèche.

« Sorry... Just... Give me a... a few minutes please...

— Yes... Whatever you need, love... »

Daiki embrasse sa gorge et continue de caresser son corps doucement.

Il lui faut effectivement quelques minutes pour que les fourmillements dans son corps se dissipent. Ses oreilles bourdonnent moins et il retrouve une respiration à peu près normale. Il se stabilise un peu sur ses jambes et lève une main pour caresser la nuque de Daiki et tourne la tête pour chercher ses lèvres.

**AOMINE**

Il pose sa bouche sur celle de son homme et l'embrasse avec soulagement et passion, caressant sa gorge alors qu'il mêle sa langue à la sienne.

Avide, Taiga répond à son baiser en verrouillant sa main sur sa nuque et gémissant contre ses lèvres et mêle ses doigts à ceux posés sur son ventre.

Il l'embrasse un moment, savourant le goût de sa langue et de ses lèvres, puis rompt le baiser de nouveau un peu essoufflé.

« Tu... tu tiens mieux sur tes jambes, maintenant, love ? »

— Ouais... Désolé. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se redresse, réalisant qu'il abuse parce qu'il voulait savourer un peu encore cette orgasme, cette étreinte. Ça fait longtemps que Daiki ne l'a pas désiré et pris de cette manière et ça a quelque chose de vraiment rassurant après la dernière fois... Les deux dernières fois en fait. Il n'a jamais osé reposé la question à Daiki. Est-ce que ce soir là après rencontre fortuite avec Levi, Daiki l'avait aimé juste parce qu'il avait réclamé ou parce qu'il en avait envie aussi ? En tout cas, envie ou non, il ne l'avait clairement pas désiré comme ce matin. Et c'était peut-être idiot, mais ça le réconforte d'avoir la preuve que Daiki le désire encore vraiment.

Le brun se retire doucement et pose encore un baiser sur son épaule avant de remonter délicatement ses vêtements sur ses hanches.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! »

Il ajoute en riant un peu :

« J'y suis allé un peu fort, normal d'avoir les jambes qui flageolent après ! »

Taiga sourit et se retourne pour le regarder, il apprécie la douceur des gestes de son homme, comme s'il voulait cacher les traces de ces actes. Il glisse ses bras autour de ses hanches et se colle à lui pour embrasser ses lèvres.

« Parce que j'me suis laissé aller, que j'ai un peu oublié que j'te laissais me porter... Et que je fais mon poids quand même. »

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde et sourit, le cœur gonflé de bonheur en cet instant. Il se sent léger, il a l'impression d'avoir réemboîté des pièces manquantes au puzzle de sa vie. Il se penche pour goûter ses lèvres de nouveau.

« C'est vrai... T'es pas léger j'avoue. Mais j'ai des bras vigoureux ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole franchement à cette réponse et caresse ses bras vigoureux. ça fait du bien, il a l'impression de ne pas avoir rit aussi légèrement depuis une éternité.

« Yeah... Tu as des bras vigoureux mon homme fort à moi... »

Il l'embrasse et le serre contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Ça te dit une douche ?

— Ça me dit... Et je crois que c'est surtout nécessaire ! »

Daiki embrasse sa tempe encore mouillée de sueur et s'écarte un peu, puis il l'attrape par la main et prend la direction de la salle de bain.

« Nécessaire pour moi... J'en doute pas. Mais toi t'aime bien être sale alors... »

Il rigole et serre cette main dans la sienne, ravi de ces démonstrations de tendresse spontanées et de cette douce proximité. ça lui fait un bien fou. Il sent qu'un poids pèse moins lourd sur ses épaules. Il sent sa poitrine se gonfler de bonheur et c'est plus efficace qu'une nuit de sommeil pour lui redonner la motivation et l'envie d'avancer.

« Ouais c'est vrai j'aime bien... mais j'vais faire une exception ce matin... De toute façon on va encore suer toute la journée alors je vais vite me re-salir c'est pas trop un problème ! »

Daiki lui adresse un sourire et se débarrasse de ses fringues vite fait avant d'ouvrir le robinet. Il se retourne et fait de nouveau glisser les vêtements qu'il a remis en place quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pose une main sur ses fesses et les caresse doucement.

Taiga sourit et vient se coller à lui en le poussant dans la douche. Il se penche dans son cou et mordille la peau fine.

« Hm... J'ai faim... Et t'as bon goût !

— Ola oh on se calme ! Si tu me manges avec ton appétit habituel il restera plus rien de moi d'ici la fin de cette douche !

— Nan... J'vais faire attention à pas te manger tout entier... J'ai envie de te garder auprès de moi pour le reste de ma vie. »

Il rigole et mordille ses lèvres.

« Au fait... T'as mangé ?

— Nope, j'ai juste pris un café, et maintenant que tu le dis... J'commence à avoir un sacré creux.

— Good. J'vais nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner après la douche alors. Et... On profitera d'un dernier petit dej sur cette terrasse.

— Ok, ça me semble un bon plan. »

Daiki pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, se recule pour regarder son corps nu ruisselant d'eau. Puis, il prend le gel douche et commence à le laver avec beaucoup de douceur.

Son coeur se réchauffe sous la tendresse de son homme. Il sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il soupire doucement.

« Thanks love... C'est vraiment agréable... »

Il se sent envahi de cette douce chaleur agréable du bien-être et du bonheur. Il se rappelle doucement, ce qui lui manquait ces derniers jours ce qu'il n'arrivait plus lui-même, même avec toute sa volonté à ramener à la surface, ces moments-là de complicité et de tendresse. Il essaie de se rappeler, depuis quand il n'a pas osé s'autoriser cette douceur avec Daiki. Il réalise qu'il a toujours cette crainte de s'imposer et qu'elle revient en force quand il est plus vulnérable. Peut-être que c'était juste ça ce dont son homme avait besoin aussi. De rien d'autre que d'être un peu chouchouté, comme il le fait si bien avec lui ce matin. Il avait été effrayé par les états d'âme de son homme se sentant un peu mis à l'écart, craignant d'être repoussé peut-être s'il tentait un geste vers lui. Et honnêtement, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé de se protéger et ça n'avait fait que provoquer leur enlisement dans une situation bancale. Il déglutit et chasse ses pensées culpabilisantes pour savourer le moment et laisser son homme lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait plus besoin encore que ce qu'il en avait même conscience.

**AOMINE**

Il prend son temps pour laver son homme, il a l'impression que ça lui fait spécialement du bien aujourd'hui. Il sait que Taiga besoin qu'il lui prouve ses sentiments pour lui, qu'il a besoin de sa tendresse, et il se sent coupable de ne pas toujours savoir la lui donner. Mais il ne peut pas changer ça, en tout cas certainement pas aussi vite. Même si Taiga le pousse dans ses retranchements, au basket comme en amour, même s'il le mène toujours à donner le meilleur de lui-même, malgré cela il ne peut modifier radicalement son comportement aussi vite, et il ne maîtrise pas non plus les émotions sombres et les pensées négatives avec lesquelles il lutte chaque jour. Il n'a jamais cessé de désirer Taiga. Ce sont ses sentiments à son propre égard qui sapent son envie d'intimité et le poussent à la solitude. Il a pris conscience de ce processus et c'est déjà un immense pas en avant. Et il sait qu'il ne peut pas perdre davantage de temps à se demander si ça suffira, si Taiga ne se lassera pas, ou si ça ne lui fera pas trop mal. Il gère au jour le jour, d'un instant à l'autre. Et tandis qu'il réfléchit à ça, il réalise qu'il faut qu'il rassure Taiga sur un point.

« Tu sais, love... J'ai jamais cessé de te désirer. C'est comme hier soir quand je t'ai dit qu'après une engueulade, je me sentais sale. De la même façon... Parfois... je me fatigue... je me dégoûte, même. C'est ça qui se met en travers de mon désir pour toi. Ça ne vient pas de toi. Je sais que c'est pas facile à comprendre ou à accepter, mais... Je voudrais que t'essaies. Comme moi j'essaie de différencier le fait que tu aies peur d'être abandonné, et le fait que tu aies confiance en moi. Cette peur n'est pas liée à mon comportement, c'est une angoisse plus profonde qui t'appartient. C'est pareil, la façon dont je peux être distant... c'est lié à une lutte interne contre moi-même, pas à toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il ouvre les yeux le cœur battant plus vite. Il déglutit et se tourne vers son homme pour l'enlacer et le serrer contre lui. À croire que Daiki lit un peu dans ses pensées ou en tout cas que leurs réflexions se rejoignent.

« I... I understand... But... Yeah it's hard... Mais j'comprends... Je suis désolé love. J'ai été... Maladroit ces derniers jours. C'était dur... Ouais... J'dis pas que je suis encore totalement ok aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de me poser... je sais mais... J'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire quand j'ai des affaires à régler... Comme vider cet appart... »

Il soupire, il a un peu du mal à exprimer ce qu'il veut dire.

« Peut-être que tu aurais eu besoin que je sois plus aux petits soins pour toi et... C'est pas que je voulais pas le faire... Je te jure... J'en mourais d'envie mais... J'avais peur. Parce que j'étais pas au top non plus et même si c'est pas contre moi et que je le comprends... Ça m'aurait fait mal que tu me rejettes tu vois ? »

Il souffle et caresse la nuque de son homme. Il revient embrasser ses lèvres, puis le regarde de nouveau. Et fait une petite moue contrite et ajoute à moitié sérieux.

« Désolé d'être accro au sexe... C'est vrai que... Pour moi le sexe est source de réconfort... Mais c'est pas une raison pour te forcer hein ?! Cette douche, que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça... Ça me fait vraiment du bien ce matin... Et j'suis désolé de pas avoir su le faire pour toi cette semaine... »

**AOMINE**

Il pose un baiser sur sa tempe et caresse son dos, soulagé par ses mots.

« Don't worry love... Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs... Je comprends que tu trouves du réconfort dans le sexe et j'me sens mieux d'avoir su t'expliquer ce qui me bloquait parfois... J'crois que j'avais du mal à le comprendre moi-même... But I'm okay, don't worry... Je sais que c'est pas toujours facile de s'occuper de l'autre quand soi-même on n'est pas bien. Je comprends, t'en fais pas. Et ce week-end, on va pouvoir terminer ce déménagement et t'auras plus à te soucier de ça. »

Il se détache de lui et lui sourit tendrement.

« Et après on aura tout le temps de parfaire nos méthodes de communication !

— Ouais. »

Taiga lui rend son sourire tendre et plus lumineux que ces derniers jours.

« I love you Daiki. I love you so much... »

Il attire son homme vers lui pour un nouveau baiser.

« I love you too. »

Puis, il commence à se laver à son tour. Il se sent soulagé d'un poids d'avoir pu parler posément avec son homme et de se sentir à nouveau proche de lui. À présent, il envisage sereinement la journée et le déménagement. Il sait que ce soir, ils habiteront ensemble. Ils auront vraiment franchi ce pas, prêts à écrire le prochain chapitre de leur histoire.

**KAGAMI**

Il se glisse derrière lui et l'aide à se laver en massant son dos et pressant ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Puis, il le serre quelques instants contre lui. Il se sent mieux c'est indéniable et ça fait énormément de bien. Il a l'impression d'être plus libre. Alors que les seules chaînes qui le retenaient prisonniers étaient celles qu'il s'étaient lui-même imposées. Il embrasse la nuque de son homme et s'écarte pour se rincer rapidement.

« Je te laisse finir. Je vais faire à manger. »

Il sort de la douche pour se sécher et quitte la salle de bain pour se trouver une tenue confortable, une vieille tenue de basket et il rejoint la cuisine pour préparer un copieux petit déjeuner.

**AOMINE**

Il termine de se laver sans se presser, puis après un séchage assez sommaire, il rejoint la chambre pour enfiler un jogging et un t-shirt large, puis rejoint son homme dans la cuisine. Il passe derrière lui et pose une main sur ses fesses, se penchant par-dessus son épaule en faisant goutter ses cheveux dans son cou.

« Ça sent bon, love. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se dérobe un peu en souriant quand les gouttes froides glissent sur sa nuque.

« Ah... Ça chatouille et c'est froid... »

Il tourne la tête pour voler un baiser à son homme et sourit.

« Thanks. C'est bientôt prêt. Et merci j'ai vu que tu avais eu le temps de faire quelques cartons.

— Ouais j'me suis dit que plus tôt je m'y mettais, mieux c'était ! Si on pouvait ne pas y passer l'intégralité de la journée ça m'arrangerait... Peut-être qu'en fin d'aprem ou début de soirée on aura le temps de faire un tour à la plage ? Si tu veux on pourrait aussi inviter Cynthia à passer boire un verre pour fêter ton emménagement.

— Oui bonne idée, je lui envoie un message tout à l'heure. Si au moins on finit tous les cartons... Au pire... On pourra venir chercher le reste demain.

— Ouais, on avisera ce soir on verra comment on a avancé. »

Daiki pose un baiser sur sa joue et sort la vaisselle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Taiga le remercie et sert les plats et boissons chaudes puis ils s'installent pour déjeuner. Il se sent définitivement plus léger ce matin, et la journée lui semble beaucoup moins insurmontable. Il est rassuré, les démons de la nuit lui paraissent à présent faibles et dérisoires. Plus que le sommeil, cet échange avec Daiki l'a rasséréné et lui a redonné cette force et cette confiance qui semblaient avoir décidé de lui échapper ces derniers temps. Il oublie toutes ses inquiétudes et ses incertitudes et, conjugué au petit déjeuner, il se sent heureux et de bonne humeur. Il déjeune en taquinant son homme, motivé à finir son petit déjeuner rapidement pour se mettre au travail et soudain plus optimiste quant à la possibilité d'en arriver à bout avant la fin de la journée.

**AOMINE**

Le petit-déjeuner est calme. Sans nuages. Il a l'impression que cette fois, ils se sont compris, ils ont réussi à exprimer ce qui leur restait sur le cœur. Et ça fait du bien. Alors même si c'est un week-end de déménagement, il a bien l'intention d'en profiter. Et de profiter de son homme.

Il termine rapidement son repas et débarrasse avant de se remettre aux cartons le plus vite possible.

« Love je fais quoi après les étagères ?

— La chambre ? Y'a deux grosses valises dans le placard, je veux bien que tu vides l'armoire. Je vais m'occuper du bureau. Thanks.

— Ok j'm'en charge ! »

Il finit son carton, se lève, et dépose un baiser sur la joue de son homme avant de rejoindre la chambre. Il sort les valises et s'emploie à ranger les vêtements de Taiga en faisant attention à ne pas défaire ses pliages soigneux.

**KAGAMI**

Il remplit deux cartons avec le contenu de son bureau. Il faudra réfléchir où ranger tout ça. Il y pensera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il range méthodiquement, note sur les cartons ce qu'ils contiennent et il enchaîne avec les autres placard et autres étagères de l'appartement.

À midi, ils font une pause et cette fois pour ne pas perdre de temps il a passé une commande. Ça leur permet de ne garder que le strict minimum en cuisine après avoir fait un peu de vaisselle.

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, il laisse son homme terminer les cartons de la salle de bain et entreprend de faire un minimum de ménage. Il est un peu plus de seize heures quand Daiki ferme le dernier carton.

« On s'en est pas mal sorti ! »

Il enlace son homme et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Thanks love. »

Le brun sourit et lui rend son baiser.

« Yes, carrément ! On a bien géré ! »

Il regarde autour de lui d'un air satisfait avant d'ajouter :

« Les défaire ça sera moins chiant. En tout cas moi je trouve ça toujours beaucoup plus motivant !

— Ouais et on peut prendre son temps... Surtout que là va falloir réfléchir un peu. On pourra peut-être pas tout garder. »

Il sourit et l'embrasse aussi.

« Une bière avant de commencer à remplir la voiture ?

— Meilleure idée de la journée ! Et ouais... On aura peut-être besoin de racheter une ou deux étagères.

— Ouais. Ce sera l'occasion de retourner à cette brocante. »

Il sort deux bières du frigo et il en tend une à son homme avant d'aller se poser sur la terrasse.

« Hm... Faut pas oublier les plantes non plus. »

Il tend sa bière vers son homme pour trinquer.

« Bon travail ! »

**AOMINE**

Il trinque avec lui de bon cœur, et boit quelques gorgées de bière bien méritées.

« Ouais on a bien bossé... »

Il ferme les yeux pour profiter un peu du soleil et de cette petite pause, puis il regarde son homme avec un sourire.

« J'ai eu des doutes, mais... J'suis vraiment content que tu viennes habiter avec moi, love. Même si on a des problèmes de cohabitation... Peut-être qu'au fond ça va surtout nous faciliter les choses en nous donnant plus de stabilité. »

Taiga fronce les sourcils et se rapproche de lui pour glisser sa main sur sa nuque et il vient embrasser sa joue.

« Tu as le droit de douter encore Dai... Oui on aura sûrement des problèmes de cohabitation... Mais je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire que c'est ce dont on a besoin. Et même si tu doutes... J'ai une certitude... Ce choix nous apportera plus de positif que de négatif. »

Taiga sourit et pose son front contre sa tempe.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de venir vivre avec toi Daiki. »

Daiki caresse sa nuque et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais... moi aussi je crois que ce sera plus de positif... Et on saura s'équilibrer au fur et à mesure... Après tout on le fait depuis le début, et on s'en sort bien pour un jeune couple, je trouve... »

Il réfléchit et ajoute avec un autre sourire :

« Mais on a pas mal de pression. Celle du boulot, et celle qu'on se met nous-mêmes. J'pense qu'on a besoin de se détendre !

— Ouais. On en a besoin... Et j'sais que pour moi ce sera plus facile avec... la certitude que chaque soir je dormirai avec toi... Que chaque matin je me réveillerai dans tes bras. Que mon refuge... C'est... Chez nous. C'est notre refuge. »

Il hoche la tête doucement, ému par ces mots.

« T'as raison... J'aime être chez moi... C'est comme ça que je me ressource... Et j'aime bien l'idée de le partager avec toi. Que je puisse toujours compter sur toi, et que tu puisses faire la même chose.

— Yes love... Tu peux compter sur moi. Toujours. »

Taiga sourit doucement et ajoute.

« Je t'aime Daiki. Et je promets d'être un coloc plus sympa que Momoi. »

Il rigole et ajoute en venant mordiller son cou.

« Déjà... Moi j'vais te faire de supers bons petits plats... »

Il remonte en faisant glisser sa langue jusqu'à son oreille et vient mordiller son lobe en murmurant d'une voix chaude.

« Et j'ai quelques arguments pour satisfaire quelques uns de tes autres besoins primaires... »

Il frissonne à cette caresse et à ces mots.

« C'est vrai... ça te fait déjà deux gros avantages sur elle ! »

Il pose une main sur sa joue et tourne la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser, suçant ses lèvres entre les siennes avec gourmandise.

Taiga répond à son baiser avec un soupir de satisfaction, et appuie plus fort ses doigts sur sa nuque alors que sa langue vient à la rencontre de la sienne.

Il savoure le baiser, le contact des doigts de son homme sur sa nuque. Il caresse sa cuisse, puis relâche doucement ses lèvres en souriant :

« Mais on satisfera nos besoins primaires quand on aura terminé le boulot. Après l'effort, le réconfort, tout ça tout ça.

— Comme tu es terre à terre... »

Taiga rigole,s'éloigne un peu et boit quelques longues gorgées de bière.

« Mais t'as raison faut qu'on termine ça. Ah d'ailleurs, Cy est dispo pour passer ce soir.

— Ah, cool ! »

Même si c'est toujours un peu embarrassant puisqu'il s'agit de la la coloc de son ex, il est content à l'idée de revoir la jeune femme, qu'il apprécie. Au fond, ça lui manque un peu de ne pas avoir d'amis en dehors du basket.

Il termine sa bière et la rapporte dans la cuisine avant d'annoncer :

« Ok, je suis opé pour utiliser mes bras vigoureux pour déménager les cartons ! »

Ils entreprennent donc de descendre des cartons, Taiga ayant choisi ceux qui lui semblaient plus prioritaires. Le pickup est bien pratique pour contenir un maximum de cartons. Il leur faut presque deux heures pour charger une grosse moitié des affaires du tigre, faire le trajet jusque chez Daiki et décharger la voiture. Le dernier carton posé au milieu du salon Taiga souffle.

« Ok, j'crois qu'on a eu notre compte pour aujourd'hui... »

Il essuie son visage luisant de sueur dans son t-shirt.

« Ouais... J'avais pas réalisé que t'avais autant d'affaires ! »

Il regarde tous les cartons autour de lui et sourit. Ça concrétise vraiment l'emménagement de Taiga. Ça lui fait drôle, son ventre papillonne. Taiga va vraiment habiter avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais osé rêver un truc pareil, tellement ça lui aurait semblé improbable encore peu de temps auparavant. Mais c'est comme ça avec Taiga, depuis ce jour où il l'a rencontré à l'aéroport : il va de vertiges en vertiges.

Taiga sourit.

« Ouais... Contrairement à toi... J'ai vécu ici quelques années quand même. J'ai pas laissé grand chose chez mon père finalement... Et sans s'en rendre compte on accumule des trucs au fil des ans. Et puis... J'aime bien les mangas, j'aime bien une cuisine bien fournie... »

Et il ajoute en rougissant.

« Et c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de fringues... »

Il rigole un peu.

« Bah pour un joueur en NBA bien installé, t'as un mode de vie plutôt modeste ! Mais c'est cool pour les mangas, moi aussi j'aime bien ça. Comme ça j'aurai même pas à en acheter pendant un bon bout de temps ! Et j'approuve aussi la cuisine bien fournie vu les petits miracles que tu y fais. Et pour les fringues, ça me va aussi : comme ça j'peux t'admirer dans plein de tenues différentes. »

Il se rapproche et pose les mains sur ses hanches avant de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser, auquel Taiga répond avec douceur en enlaçant aussi sa taille.

« Hm... On se prend des bières et on va se poser sur la plage ?

— Bonne idée ! Cynthia arrive à quelle heure ? »

Il va chercher un pack de bières fraîches au frigo et retourne dans l'entrée pour enfiler ses baskets.

« Je sais pas trop mais au pire, je lui propose de venir nous rejoindre là-bas. »

**KAGAMI**

Ils arrivent sur la plage qui à cette heure commence à se vider. Dès qu'ils quittent le bitume, il retire ses baskets pour venir glisser ses pieds dans le sable chaud et doux. Il regrette de ne pas avoir prévu son maillot de bain, l'eau lui fait envie. Demain, il faut absolument qu'il se baigne et si possible qu'il surfe. Il se dirige vers l'eau en glissant sa main dans celle de son homme.

« Je veux mettre les pieds dans l'eau ! »

Daiki le suit jusqu'au ressac qui gronde sur le sable. La fraîcheur de l'eau est agréable sur leurs jambes bien sollicitées par les allers-retours pour déménager les cartons. Le brun le regarde d'un air malicieux et l'éclabousse sans vergogne.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas mettre plus que les pieds ?!

— Si... »

Il rigole et puis, il se rappelle que l'appartement de Daiki, non leur appartement est à deux pas alors... il ressort rapidement de l'eau pour retirer son maillot et son short et en ne gardant que son caleçon. Il se précipite de nouveau dans l'eau.

« Viens avec moi ! »

Il court dans les vagues et plonge rapidement, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son corps, de s'enfoncer dans la fluidité de l'élément liquide qui caresse et masse son corps agréablement après cette journée de travail. Il pourrait prendre goût à venir piquer une tête chaque soir après le boulot en y réfléchissant. Il ressort de l'eau un peu plus loin et se tourne vers son homme pour voir s'il le rejoint. Il a très envie de se laisser porter par les flots avec lui.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme se jeter dans l'océan en souriant. Il aime lui voir cette énergie-là. Il laisse aussi ses fringues un peu plus loin dans le sable avec les bières et leurs baskets, puis rejoint son homme quoique plus prudemment, il n'est pas encore habitué à rentrer en courant comme le fait son homme et l'océan le fait toujours un peu frissonner. Il fait donc quelques pas en regardant les vagues avec circonspection, surveillant aussi son homme du coin de l'œil puisqu'il va certainement chercher à l'attaquer.

Taiga nage vers lui en le voyant entrer dans l'eau et se remet debout pour le rejoindre, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le corps brillant de gouttelettes d'eaux et son caleçon blanc devenu à moitié transparent lui collant à la peau.

« Tu hésites love ? Tu devrais pas, elle est bonne ! »

Il tend une main pour effleurer son sous-vêtement trempé.

« Hm... Intéressant, cet effet boxer mouillé ! »

Il sourit et se rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser, puis le repousse assez fort pour le faire tomber dans l'eau et s'immerge à son tour dans les vagues.

**KAGAMI**

Il ressort de l'eau en rigolant et regarde son caleçon.

« Ah ouais j'ai pas pensé à ça ! »

Il hausse les épaules et replonge pour venir tourner autour de son homme et vient embrasser son ventre sous l'eau avant de remonter à la surface pour lui faire face et l'embrasser à son tour.

Autour d'eux les vagues sont assez fortes et il y a peu de baigneurs. Le brun laisse glisser ses mains sur ses fesses, puis noue ses jambes autour de sa taille en le regardant amoureusement.

« Tu es beau, love. »

Il rit un peu et vient mordiller son cou, en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir contre lui.

« Thanks. Toi aussi tu es beau. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux vagues, habitué à la mer. Il taquine son homme.

« Besoin de se rassurer ? »

Mais il est à moitié sérieux, malgré tout, la mer peut-être impressionnante et il ne veut pas que son homme soit vraiment effrayé. Le brun esquisse un sourire embarrassé.

« Ouais... j'suis pas super à l'aise avec les grosses vagues. Et puis ça me fait un prétexte pour me coller à toi. »

Il caresse doucement le dos de son homme.

« T'inquiète je comprends. J'ai grandi avec la mer... Alors j'ai pas la même appréhension... »

Il pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et mordille doucement.

« Et j'aime beaucoup ce prétexte. »

Gardant son homme bien contre lui, revenant savourer ses lèvres, il s'immerge un peu plus dans l'eau avec lui.

**AOMINE**

La présence de son homme lui fait oublier l'aspect menaçant de l'eau pour n'en garder que le côté romantique, à deux dans les vagues, se laissant porter par la houle sous le vaste ciel bleu. Il savoure les lèvres au goût de sel de son homme et le mouvement perpétuel de l'océan qui les fait dériver.

« Ça fait du bien d'être dans l'eau après cette rude journée...

— Oui c'est clair. ça a un effet apaisant. »

Taiga rit légèrement.

« Je me disais justement que je crois que je prendrai bien goût à venir nager un peu tous les soirs après l'entraînement.

— Ah ? T'as fait un bon choix d'appartement, alors. Tu vas être obligé de dormir dans le même lit qu'un poulpe, mais au moins tu pourras le remettre à la mer de temps en temps. »

Taiga explose de rire.

« Ouais c'est un choix parfait ! Et moi j'aime bien mon poulpe pour dormir... Et pas que d'ailleurs. »

La main du tigre glisse dans son dos et descend pour venir palper ses fesses. Sans le dire Taiga les a emmenés vers une zone un peu plus profonde. Mais il le tient toujours fermement entre ses bras et il revient chercher ses lèvres.

Cette étreinte et cette main baladeuse réveille son sexe qui durcit contre l'entrejambe de son homme. Il se frotte un peu à lui et mordille ses lèvres.

« Ouais t'as raison... Les poulpes sont réputés pour leur grande souplesse, après tout.

— Hm... Et la souplesse ça peut être très intéressant en certaines circonstances... »

La main du tigre le taquine se glissant dans son caleçon.

Il frémit à son contact et revient chercher ses lèvres, gourmand d'autres baisers, tandis que ses doigts se nouent sur sa nuque mouillée. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont seuls au monde dans les vagues, et il savoure ce moment rien qu'à eux, suspendu entre l'immensité du ciel et de l'océan.

**KAGAMI**

Il savoure les lèvres de son homme et presse son bassin contre le sien pour sentir son érection contre la sienne. Il sourit, un peu haletant il regarde son homme désirable.

« Je vais avoir un problème pour sortir de l'eau... Surtout avec un caleçon presque transparent. »

Le brun rigole un peu.

« Yep, effectivement... Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, même si le mien est pas transparent. »

Daiki se mord la lèvre et regarde autour de lui.

« On peut peut-être s'occuper de ça discrètement... Histoire d'avoir l'air décent en sortant de l'eau.

— Oh... Je vois que tu prends tes aises dans l'eau... »

Il vient mordre sa lèvre et remonte sur son cou pour mordre son oreille.

« Ouais on peut faire ça love... Tiens toi bien à moi. »

**AOMINE**

Il prend ses aises, oui, mais surtout la présence de Taiga le rassure. Cela dit, il ne se fait pas prier pour s'agripper solidement à lui. Et puis... se faire du bien clandestinement dans un lieu public... Ça lui rappelle cette mi-temps particulièrement hot où ils ont pris leur pied dans les toilettes du gymnase. Il avait adoré le frisson de l'expérience. Devoir aller vite et discrètement de peur qu'on les grilles... Ça avait été très érotique.

Il resserre ses cuisses autour des hanches de Taiga et noue ses bras autour de ses épaules, s'arrimant à lui avec la force d'un authentique poulpe.

**KAGAMI**

L'excitation fait violemment battre son coeur dans sa poitrine. Son ventre se contracte de désir. Il garde une main dans le dos de Daiki et glisse la seconde entre eux. Il sort sa verge de son caleçon puis il plonge sa main dans le boxer de son homme pour sortir aussi sa queue. Il commence à le masser doucement en venant mordiller son cou.

« Ça me fait penser à cette petite crique où tu me baiseras la bouche... J'crois que j'te ferais bien plus qu'une pipe sur cette crique... »

Il enroule ses doigts autour de leurs deux sexes et les fait coulisser l'un contre l'autre, il adore sentir le sexe de son homme chaud contre le sien. Il commence à les masturber ensemble.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne de plaisir. C'est encore quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait, se donner du plaisir dans la mer... Il gémit légèrement et mordille la lèvre de son homme.

La crique... Oui. Il a hâte de la trouver. Il a envie d'une escapade avec son homme.

« Yes love... Je suis impatient d'y aller...

— Moi aussi. »

La main experte de Taiga va et vient sur leurs deux sexes alors que son pouce taquine leurs glands. Son homme gémit doucement de plaisir et souffle.

« Dai... Tu me fais faire des trucs inimaginables... J'me suis jamais branlé dans l'océan... »

Il rit un peu.

« Moi non plus love... Mais c'est bon... »

Il halète doucement, du coin de l'œil il peut voir la plage et même apercevoir des silhouettes de gens qui vaquent à leurs occupations sans leur prêter attention. Ils font ça presque aux yeux de tous, et pourtant, ils sont cachés, protégés par l'océan.

Le plaisir monte doucement sous l'action de la main de Taiga. Il reporte son attention sur lui et se plonge dans ses iris rubis, accompagnant son mouvement en ondulant doucement des hanches.

Taiga sourit le regard malicieux, son souffle est un peu court visiblement excité par la situation lui aussi.

« Tu penses à tous ses gens qui pourraient nous surprendre ? Et ça t'excite... »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Le regard de Taiga en dit long sur ce que lui en pense.

Son souffle s'accélère un peu plus. Il presse sa main sur sa nuque et effleure ses lèvres des siennes.

« C'est vrai love... J'crois que j'ai définitivement un côté exhibitionniste...

— Ouais... J'crois que moi aussi en fait... »

Taiga gémit doucement, haletant. Sa main se crispe dans son dos. Il se penche dans son cou en souffle.

« So good... J'vais bientôt jouir love.. »

Il sent le souffle saccadé de son homme effleurer sa peau mouillée, lui donnant des frissons. Il laisse échapper un gémissement tandis que sous la surface de l'eau, la main de Taiga s'active, accélérant son mouvement. Il resserre encore ses cuisses en étau sur ses hanches et murmure :

« Yes love... C'est bon... Plus vite… »

**KAGAMI**

Il s'exécute et accélère le mouvement de son poignet, alors qu'il griffe son dos de son autre main. Le désir fourmille sur sa peau et se mélange avec les sensations de l'eau qui le fait frissonner. Il ferme les yeux et halète plus vite. Le plaisir le submerge. Il gémit plus fort dans son cou et souffle son prénom d'une voix étranglée.

« Daiki... »

Il jouit et il sent sur ses doigts le liquide chaud de son sperme se mélanger à l'eau fraîche de l'océan.

**AOMINE**

Il l'embrasse fébrilement et prend le relais pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, étouffant sa voix en mordant l'épaule de son homme tandis qu'il se libère à son tour. C'est une sensation étrange, son sperme qui se perd dans l'eau, le contraste entre le froid et le chaud, les vagues qui continuent à glisser sur leurs corps enlacés. Il pose le front sur l'épaule de son homme tandis qu'il reprend son souffle. Puis, il redresse la tête et lui sourit avant de poser un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres.

« Wow... J'pense que j'verrai plus la mer de la même façon !...

— Tu veux dire que tu ne pourra pas t'empêcher penser à son potentiel érotique ? » rit Taiga, avant de revenir embrasser ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

« Ouais... C'est bien possible... Et après avoir été à la crique... Tout le littoral et l'océan me feront immanquablement penser à toi, aussi bien qu'un terrain de basket !

— Hm... Est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasses des trucs érotiques dans tous les endroits possibles pour que où que se pose ton regard tu penses à moi et à ce que je peux te faire ? »

Taiga rigole et sans le lâcher il revient vers le rivage, dévorant son cou de baiser.

Il se marre aussi, toujours accroché à lui comme un poulpe.

« Hm... J'aime ton ambition. Disons que la perspective me déplaît pas, mais c'est beaucoup de boulot ! Va falloir s'y mettre au plus vite !

— Tu sais qu'il faut pas me défier love ? Est ce que je dois te rappeler les toilettes du gymnase ? J'suis sûr que tu me croyais pas capable de ça... »

Quand l'eau ne lui arrive plus qu'à la taille, Taiga le repose au sol et le serre contre lui en dévorant ses lèvres et le faisant reculer encore vers la plage.

« En plus... J'aime ce genre de défi... »

Il sourit, amusé et quelque peu émoustillé.

« C'est vrai que tu relèves toujours les défis... Et ouais, tu m'as étonné ce jour-là. Semble-t-il que t'es prêt à te surpasser dans tous les domaines et ça c'est carrément un truc que je kiffe chez toi... Alors très bien, je te défie d'érotiser le monde entier !

— Ok... Challenge accepted. »

Taiga pose un encore un baiser sur ses lèvres et il l'emmène jusqu'à leurs affaires.

« Scellons cet accord avec une bière bien méritée... »

Il sourit et s'assoit dans le sable. Il a l'impression que la fatigue de la journée passée à déménager s'est envolée dans l'océan et son orgasme aquatique. Il pioche deux bières dans le pack et en tend une à Taiga.

« À ton ambition de me transformer en obsédé du sexe avec toi en érotisant le monde entier ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole et fait tinter sa bière contre celle de son homme.

« À notre débauche de sexe et d'érotisme. »

Il boit de longues gorgées de bière, et il se rend compte qu'il avait soif.

« Ah... Ça fait du bien. »

Le brun montre que lui aussi en avalant sa bière à grandes goulées.

« Clairement ! »

Puis il se colle contre lui.

« Fait presque frais avec cette petite brise dis donc ! »

Taiga passe son bras autour des épaules de son homme et embrasse sa tempe.

« C'est vrai. Et comme on est malin on n'a pas prévu les serviettes pour se sécher. »

Il récupère son maillot et l'utilise pour essuyer un peu son homme. Une fois sec il n'aura plus froid et tant pis il retournera à l'appartement torse nu.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit devant cette attention.

« Thanks love. »

Il pose un baiser sur sa joue, contemplant les vagues qui s'écrasent sur le rivage à quelques pas. Il a l'impression soudain qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter de sourire.

« T'as raison... Ça va être génial de vivre au bord de la mer tous les deux. »

**KAGAMI**

Le bonheur est toujours là au creux de sa poitrine et le réchauffe tellement. Il souffle un sourire dans la voix.

« Ouais... Bien-sûr j'ai raison. »

Il termine sa bière silencieusement en contemplant l'océan et les rayons orangés du soleil qui brillent à sa surface alors que doucement l'astre descend à l'horizon.

« Tu sais y'a un truc qui m'a toujours épaté quand j'étais gosse et que j'ai mis du temps à concevoir... Pour moi c'était tellement logique et évident que le soleil se couchait dans l'océan... À Tokyo tu ne peux jamais observer un coucher de soleil sur la mer. »

Le brun le regarde d'un air étonné, avant de reporter son regard sur l'océan.

« Ah ouais... J'avais jamais pensé à ça... Mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment cool de voir le soleil se coucher sur l'océan... »

Il marque une pause quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Au début, quand j'ai emménagé ici, je regardais souvent le coucher de soleil en pensant au Japon. J'essayais d'imaginer le Japon de l'autre côté de l'océan, avec tous mes amis qui vivaient leur vie... À chaque fois ça me foutait un gros coup de nostalgie et de mélancolie... Maintenant c'est plus... serein. J'ai toujours envie d'y retourner, même si... peut-être pas pour toujours. »

Il pose un regard doux sur son homme et vient embrasser tendrement sa joue.

« Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux en pensant au Japon... Et ouais on y retournera. C'est chez toi, j'ai envie aussi de connaître les trucs que je sais pas sur toi... Et puis, le Japon ça reste mes origines, y'a plein de chose que j'ai envie de voir là-bas. Pour le reste... On verra love. Quand on sera trop vieux pour le basket, il faudra réfléchir à faire quelque chose d'autres de nos vies... A ce moment là, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend et peut-être que l'après basket ce sera pas à L.A. Ni à Tokyo cela dit... On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »

Il rougit en avouant.

« Mais tu vois... Même cet avenir inconnu... Il me fait moins peur maintenant. Parce qu'il y'a une certitude dans cet inconnu c'est que je veux le partager avec toi. »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête. Il s'est souvent demandé ce qu'il ferait s'il n'y avait pas le basket. Quand il s'était blessé et avait été forcé de d'arrêter pendant quelques mois, il avait connu des angoisses vertigineuses en se disant qu'il n'était bon à rien, que sa vie était vide, à peine digne d'être vécue. Et le pire c'est qu'à cette époque il ne s'épanouissait même pas tant que ça dans le basket. Mais en y reprenant goût ici en NBA, le spectre de l'après-carrière était revenu le hanter. Quoiqu'un peu différemment : avec un peu de chance, il continuerait à jouer pendant quelques années encore et n'aurait plus jamais à se soucier de questions matérielles. Resterait alors seulement la question du sens à apporter à sa vie. Ça reste presque aussi effrayant, mais Taiga a raison : sa présence dans sa vie adoucit ses perspectives.

« Ouais... Moi aussi, love. Ce qu'on fera après le basket... On verra en temps voulu. Je veux plus passer mon temps à me projeter dans l'avenir ou à ruminer le passé... J'ai envie de profiter un peu de la vie maintenant... »

Taiga glisse son bras autour de ses épaules et presse ses lèvres un peu fraîches sur son épaule.

« Ouais. Et le présent... C'est toi et moi... Un emménagement... Une bonne bière et un coucher de soleil sur la mer. Et j'trouve que ce présent il est super cool. »

Il caresse sa cuisse en égarant son regard sur les vagues dont la crête scintille dans les derniers rayons du soleil. Il écoute le grondement du ressac, le chuchotement de l'écume sur le sable, goûte la fraîcheur pétillante et amère de la bière, ressent la chaleur du corps de Taiga contre le sien, qui contraste avec la brise iodée venant du large. Il prend le temps d'enregistrer toutes ces sensations, de les savourer pleinement. Auparavant, il lui était difficile de trouver la sérénité nécessaire pour se poser et profiter de l'instant présent, mais c'est plus facile maintenant, avec Taiga. Il pose un tendre baiser sur sa tempe et murmure :

« T'as raison... J'aime bien ce présent. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit. Il aime définitivement cette fin de journée... Non toute cette journée en fait. Il se sent bien. Sa bière étant vide, il en prend une autre. Il lève sa bouteille en souriant à son homme.

« Au présent alors ! »

Daiki plante sa bouteille vide dans le sable et en reprend une avant de trinquer avec lui.

« Au présent. »

Ils boivent leur bière en silence, profitant de ce présent qu'ils célèbrent, quand son portable bipe. Il y a un message de Cynthia : « Hey you ! J'arrive dans un quart d'heure, c'est bon ? »

« Hm... Love. Va falloir qu'on rentre. Cy arrive. Et puis... Il commence à faire frais. »

Il boit le reste de sa bière cul sec, pose un baiser sur l'épaule de son homme et se redresse. Son caleçon est toujours trempé et le sable lui colle aux fesses. Il essaie de l'enlever mais c'est pas très efficace. S'assurant qu'il n'y a pas de regards indiscrets il retire rapidement son caleçon et enfile son short sur ses fesses nues.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en remarquant la manœuvre de son homme, lui enfile son short par dessus son caleçon mouillé, de toute façon il va tout enlever et se rincer vite fait à la douche en rentrant. Il ramasse baskets et bières et prend la main de son homme.

« Alors rentrons chez nous, love ! »


	50. Chapter 50

**Salut à tous !**

**Exceptionnellement en avance, le chapitre du mercredi ! Le chapitre 50 ! Bon anniversaire à la fic :) Enjoy !**

**Stella : Désolées (ou pas) de t'avoir fait saigner du nez :) Plus calme et moins torturé... On promet rien :D**

**Malo : J'ai l'impression de me répondre à moi-même... Les gens vont croire que je m'auto-review, c'est embarrassant :D Bref ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, on est contentes que ça te plaise !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Ils remontent vers la rue, le sable puis le bitume sont chauds sous la plante de ses pieds. Il est heureux, parce qu'ils ont finalement réussi à surmonter les obstacles sur leur route, et surtout il est fier, fier de l'avoir comme petit ami, fier d'habiter avec lui. Sans lui, il n'en serait pas là. Ni dans sa vie professionnelle, qu'il peinait à faire décoller, ni dans sa vie personnelle, car il en serait encore à faire semblant d'être hétérosexuel en bernant une fille qui l'aimait pour de vrai.

Il serre sa main dans la sienne et la caresse doucement tandis qu'ils arrivent en bas de leur immeuble. _Leur_ immeuble. Rien que ce mot le fait sourire et lui réchauffe le cœur, même s'il a encore un peu de mal à y croire.

En chemin Taiga a envoyé un message à Cynthia pour l'avertir qu'ils remontaient de la plage. Ils rentrent dans l'immeuble et son homme profite de l'ascenseur pour venir l'embrasser en pressant son corps à moitié nu contre le sien.

Il le serre contre lui en rigolant un peu.

« T'es tout froid maintenant ! Il nous faut vite une petite douche bien chaude !

— Hm... Ouais carrément. »

Taiga plonge son nez dans son cou et le dévore de baisers. Mais quand l'ascenseur arrive à l'étage, le félin tigré grogne de devoir lâcher sa gourmandise.

Il frissonne sous ses baisers et regrette un peu lui aussi que l'ascenseur s'arrête déjà. Il lui sourit et l'entraîne avec lui dans le couloir, puis, arrivés devant chez eux, il s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

« À toi l'honneur. Déverrouille ta nouvelle porte pour la première fois ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à son homme et il rougit, ému par la situation plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sort son jeu de clé et prend la main de son homme en ouvrant la porte de son nouvel appartement. Il pousse la porte et entre le premier en entraînant Daiki à sa suite. Il se tourne vers lui une fois à l'intérieur et sourit.

« Welcome home. »

Daiki l'observe quelques instants en silence, l'émotion lisible dans son regard à la fois sérieux et vibrant de bonheur. Puis, il l'attire contre lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, avant de l'embrasser avec passion, une main crispée sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux de ses reins.

Son coeur semble vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine, ce baiser lui fait tourner un peu la tête. Il agrippe le t-shirt de son homme et répond avidement à ses lèvres, alors que le désir s'affiche dans son short sous lequel il ne porte plus de sous-vêtements, ce qui accentue son excitation.

**AOMINE**

Il sent son membre dur se presser contre lui et ça réveille son désir. Il sent aussi un vertige le traverser. Maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, qu'ils vivent officiellement à deux ici, c'est comme s'ils avaient un vaste territoire vierge devant eux, toute une vie à explorer ensemble, et ça l'effraie autant que ça lui donne envie, parce qu'il se rappelle une fois encore qu'il serait perdu sans Taiga, et tout simplement qu'il n'a pas envie de vivre sans lui. Au contraire il veut vraiment, et au fond ça n'a jamais changé en dépit de ses doutes, partager sa vie avec lui. Et penser à tout ça ne fait que stimuler son désir, aiguiser sa passion. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps, sauf si...

« Love si tu veux soulager ça va falloir aller vite...

— Ok... T'as une suggestion ? »

Taiga le regarde haletant, les mains toujours crispées sur son t-shirt et un regard assombri par le désir.

Il soutient son regard, il aime cette éclat qui s'y consume et lui donne envie de l'attiser encore, de rendre ce désir incontrôlable. Il vient embrasser son cou et murmure à son oreille d'une voix chaude :

« Prends-moi sauvagement sous la douche...

— Sauvagement... pour la première fois que je vais te prendre... Dans notre appartement. »

Le regard de Taiga s'assombrit et il le saisit par le poignet pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la douche.

Il se laisse faire, sourire aux lèvres. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il s'empresse de débarrasser Taiga de son short, découvrant son érection tentante, et il enlève à son tour son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements trempés, avant de venir se presser contre son homme pour l'embrasser avidement, leurs peaux mouillées et salées frottant l'une contre l'autre.

**KAGAMI**

_Prendre son homme sauvagement._

L'idée embrume totalement son esprit, accentuant son désir. À tâtons il ouvre le robinet de la douche pour laisser le temps à l'eau chaude d'arriver alors qu'il savoure les lèvres salées de son homme. Il palpe son dos, griffe un peu son épiderme et descend sur ses fesses qu'il masse avec envie. Son sexe tressaute légèrement contre le bassin de Daiki, la petite gâterie dans l'eau tout à l'heure n'a pas calmé sa soif de son homme. Son désir semble insatiable.

Il le pousse dans la douche et se glisse avec lui sous le jet pour savourer la chaleur de l'eau sur leurs corps qui rince un peu leurs peaux du sel. Il savoure sa bouche et ne libère ses lèvres que pour le regarder avec un sourire.

Il récupère rapidement la bouteille de lubrifiant. Sauvagement ok, mais le temps est compté alors autant s'assurer que les choses soient le plus faciles possibles pour son homme. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois avidement. Puis le regard brûlant de désir, la poitrine comprimée par l'envie, son ventre contracté d'anticipation, son souffle est court et sa voix basse de désir.

« J'ai envie de toi... Tourne-toi love... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme avec envie, anticipant ce qui va suivre. Il se tourne vers le carrelage, se cambrant pour offrir son cul. Il se rappelle de la séance de sexe épique de ce matin, et se dit que si son homme est aussi motivé que lui au début de la journée, il est parti pour un sacré rodéo. Mais il est prêt pour ça, il en a envie. Il s'appuie contre la paroi froide et humide, le souffle court, tendu en attendant la caresse de ses doigts.

**KAGAMI**

Son souffle erratique s'échoue sur la nuque de son homme alors qu'il se penche sur lui. Il glisse ses doigts lubrifiés entre ses fesses, il parcourt ce sillon et rejoint son orifice qu'il masse avec un peu de précipitation pressé d'y plonger. Sa bouche vient mordre et sucer sa nuque. Il respire son odeur et il mord un peu plus fort son cou quand doucement il introduit un premier doigt en lui.

**AOMINE**

Le souffle rapide et brûlant de Taiga sur sa nuque le fait frissonner, et il laisse échapper un gémissement à la morsure sur sa peau sensible. Il se tend de plaisir et gémit à nouveau quand son doigt le pénètre. Il perçoit son empressement qui ne fait que l'exciter davantage, et il ondule un peu des hanches, très réceptif à son toucher.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime sentir son homme réceptif, il aime qu'il s'ouvre à lui dans tous les sens du terme aussi positivement et facilement. Ses dents parcourent son cou et griffent sa peau. Il le prépare rapidement à le recevoir, il n'a pas le temps de chercher à lui faire plaisir pour l'instant, il se contente d'être efficace. Il ajoute rapidement un second doigt pour aider dans la manoeuvre.

**AOMINE**

Il se cambre au toucher de ses doigts, son corps réclame son homme et il a hâte de sentir sa queue les remplacer. C'est chez eux maintenant et tous les jours il pourront se retrouver sous la douche pour se livrer à de telles activités. Il halète plus vite, il se détend vite au contact de son homme, il est impatient.

« Love... Je veux ta queue... »

**KAGAMI**

Il n'attendait que cette supplique pour céder à son désir. Il met rapidement un peu de lubrifiant sur sa verge et vient se presse contre lui, pesant de son poids sur son dos alors qu'il pince la peau de son épaule entre ses dents et s'aidant de sa main pour se guider il le pénètre lentement.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il a tout le loisir de sentir son membre imposant coulisser en lui, il se sent s'ouvrir sur son passage. Il entrouvre les lèvres sur une plainte lourde de désir, haletant doucement lorsqu'il le sent entièrement en lui. Il crispe une main sur la sienne et remue les hanches pour lui signifier qu'il est prêt et impatient.

**KAGAMI**

Il enroule son bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres ne se lassent pas du goût de sa nuque. Et il ondule d'abord doucement autant pour s'assurer que son homme est assez détendu que pour savourer la sensation de l'anneau serré autour de son sexe qui le masse sur toute sa longueur. Mais il ne résiste pas longtemps à accélérer avec une plainte rauque de plaisir.

« Dai... I love you... »

Sa main se resserre sur son ventre, il plante plus durement ses dents dans son épaule et il commence à donner de rudes coups de reins en lui.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un cri de satisfaction lorsque son homme commence à le pilonner. C'est jouissif de le sentir en lui, de savourer cette façon brutale d'exprimer son amour et son désir pour lui. Il se donne sans résistance et sans arrière-pensée, s'autorise simplement à jouir du moment et à être comblé par son homme. Il prend la main de Taiga crispée sur son ventre et la pose sur sa queue, et gémit en sentant sa poigne se resserrer sur lui.

« Ah yes love... harder... fuck me harder... »

**KAGAMI**

Ses mots lui provoquent une bouffée de désir qui consume sa poitrine et tord ses tripes. Il répond à la demande muette de son homme et activer sa main vivement sur son membre, en rythme avec ses coups de reins plus brutaux. Il pose son front contre sa nuque et ondule en gémissant, parcouru de frisson de plaisir à chaque pénétration.

« Dai... So good... »

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse emporter par la passion et le déluge de sensations, ainsi stimulé le plaisir monte très vite, brûlant dans ses reins. Il lâche des gémissements entrecoupés alors que le feu le consume plus intensément. Le plaisir contracte son bas-ventre, et il crispe le poing contre le carrelage alors que l'orgasme le submerge, nouant sa gorge et comprimant sa poitrine. Il reprend à peine son souffle avant d'exprimer pleinement son extase.

« Ah oui... o-oui... OUI ! »

Son cri meurt sur ses lèvres alors que le plaisir reflue et que ses muscles se relâchent soudain. Il essaie de reprendre son souffle, le corps encore frémissant et vibrant de plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

L'orgasme de son homme lui a coupé le souffle quand il s'est vivement resserré sur lui. Il continue de planter des coups de reins rudes en lui ses mâchoires crispées par le plaisir. Il plaque son homme contre lui pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas et le pilonne encore jusqu'à ce que le plaisir l'emporte à son tour avec une plainte étranglée.

« Dai... »

Il jouit dans l'intimité de son homme en plantant ses dents dans son épaule. Il s'arrête quand le plaisir cesse de le submerger. Il ne le lâche pas, le serre contre lui et murmure haletant.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

**AOMINE**

Il caresse les bras de Taiga, son corps est chaud, il a l'impression de sentir le sang circuler partout, jusque dans ses orteils. Il se sent bien, la chaleur du bonheur se mêle à celle du plaisir. Il prend une main de Taiga pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Taiga... »

Taiga pose des baisers sur sa nuque. Sa respiration se calme progressivement et il caresse doucement son ventre.

« Hm... J'trainerais bien un peu pour savourer... Mais Cy va bientôt arriver. Enfin... On aura plein d'autres occasions de profiter de cette douche. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sait que même sans son emménagement il aurait pu profiter de cette douche en de nombreuses occasions. Néanmoins, ça a vraiment une saveur différente. Il se retire doucement et invite son homme à se retourner pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Daiki lui rend son baiser et se recule en souriant.

« Étant donné que la société m'oblige à me laver presque tous les jours, et que le sexe débridé avec toi m'oblige définitivement à me laver au moins une fois par jour... Ouais, on aura plein d'occasions d'en profiter. »

Il rigole de ses propres bêtises et après un autre baiser, il sort de la douche pour se sécher.

Taiga se rince rapidement et le suit hors de la douche pour se sécher. Il n'est pas encore habiller qu'on sonne.

« Mince ça doit être elle. »

Il rejoint l'entrée avec juste une serviette autour des hanches et répond à l'interphone. Il lui ouvre la porte de l'immeuble et laisse la porte d'entrée entrouverte pour qu'elle puisse rentrer et se dépêche de retourner dans la chambre pour prendre des fringues propres.

**AOMINE**

Il termine de se sécher et quand il sort, il entend un "Hello ?!" dans l'entrée, alors il noue une serviette autour de sa taille et va accueillir la jeune femme.

« Salut. Désolé on est à la bourre... et... ben c'est un peu le bordel. Mais y a encore de la place dans le canap ! Prends une bière... On arrive. »

**CYNTHIA**

« Pas de soucis t'inquiète. C'est une habitude de Taiga de m'accueillir en sortant de sa douche. Prenez votre temps. »

Elle lui offre un grand sourire et ne se gêne pas pour se mettre à l'aise. Elle retire ses chaussures dans l'entrée, habitude qu'elle a pris en rendant visite à Taiga à New-York, il était assez intransigeant sur ce point et elle a appris de Lola que Daiki, pourtant loin d'être maniaque, n'apprécie pas non plus qu'on garde les chaussures à l'intérieur. Elle connaît cette coutume venue du Japon, elle ne pouvait que constater qu'elle était vraiment respectée par les Japonais. Et honnêtement, comme elle adore se promener pieds nus ça lui convient très bien. Elle se débarrasse de son sac au même endroit et se dirige vers la cuisine qu'elle repère rapidement pour se servir comme on le lui a proposé. Elle fait le tour de l'appartement du regard. C'est accueillant et agréable, si on ignore les cartons qui trônent dans un coin du salon, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il est évident que Taiga est passé par là, car les cartons sont empilés dans un coin pour ne pas trop gêner. Il y'a un peu de déco dans un style qu'elle apprécie et ne manque pas de remarquer la vieille platine vinyl. Vraiment, il est chouette cet appartement avec une jolie vue, et plus spacieux que le sien. Il lui plaît bien. Lola et Daiki ont bien choisi.

**AOMINE**

Il rejoint son homme dans sa chambre.

« J'ai croisé Cynthia, je lui ai dit de prendre une bière et de s'installer. »

Il pose une main sur ses fesses et l'embrasse doucement.

« C'est chouette d'inviter quelqu'un chez nous pour la prochaine fois. »

Il s'écarte pour laisser tomber sa serviette et se met à chercher des fringues... à l'étage le plus bas du placard, parce qu'il aime exposer son fessier dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il sait que son homme aime ça, et aussi que ça a tendance à le déstabiliser, ce qui est presque encore mieux.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et enfile un débardeur loose.

« Merci... Ouais c'est clair c'est cool. »

Il se tourne vers son homme et s'interrompt en regardant ses fesses astucieusement mises sous nez. Il vient de le prendre et pourtant, il ne dirait pas non à en profiter encore. Son homme a bien compris à quel point il était faible face à lui et à son corps.

« Comment tu me provoques... »

Il s'approche et vient palper ses fesses et il mordille son épaule. Il soupire de frustration, vole un baiser à ses lèvres et s'écarte.

« J'vais rejoindre notre invitée... »

Il se détourne pour sortir de la chambre mais s'arrête avant de franchir la porte, pour regarder de nouveau son homme avec un doux sourire.

« Thanks love. You make me so happy. »

Il quitte la chambre sans attendre sa réponse et rejoint Cynthia au salon.

« Cy ! Comment tu vas ?

— Au top et toi ?

— Très bien aussi. »

Il va se chercher une bière lui aussi pour venir s'installer avec elle au salon.

« Vous avez tout déménagé ?

— Non. Il en reste encore. On y retourne demain. »

Elle tend sa bière pour trinquer avec lui. Il accepte et cogne doucement sa bière contre la sienne.

« Félicitation Taiga. Le bonheur te va bien. »

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et il rougit.

**AOMINE**

Il se marre doucement en regardant son homme partir, il a bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il aurait été partant pour un second round. C'est encore quelque chose qu'il découvre complètement. La séduction.

Au début, quand Taiga lui disait qu'il faisait exprès de le tenter en se promenant nu, ce n'était... pas entièrement vrai. C'était plus une question d'habitude et comme ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, il n'avait pas vraiment de pudeur à se balader en tenue d'Adam. Mais il ne pensait pas vraiment consciemment à le séduire en jouant de son corps. Il connaît la séduction, ou du moins, il croyait la connaître. Pour lui, ça avait toujours été plutôt facile. Quelques mots bien placés, un sourire ça et là. Mais... la composante sensuelle de la séduction ? Non, il ne s'en servait pas avant Taiga. Il commence tout juste à entrevoir le plaisir qu'il pourrait y prendre. Maintenant que les choses sont plus claires avec Taiga et qu'il sait ce qu'ils représentent l'un pour l'autre et où ils vont, il ne voit plus ce qui pourrait le retenir.

Enfin, il se rappelle que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une épiphanie sur sa relation amoureuse, et se décide à enfiler ce jean délavé et ce débardeur moulant à l'effigie des Doors, puis il passe se prendre une bière à la cuisine et rejoint Taiga et Cynthia dans le salon.

« Hey beau gosse ! »

Cynthia tend sa bière pour trinquer aussi avec lui.

« À cet appartement bien sympa et à cette nouvelle vie de couple qui vous attend ! »

Taiga rigole et pose une main sur la cuisse de Daiki, en tendant aussi sa bière.

Il sourit.

« Ouais. À une nouvelle vie. »

Leurs bouteilles tintent et il boit quelques gorgées. Il s'adosse contre le dossier du canapé, s'appuyant un peu contre son homme.

« J'crois qu'on a encore du mal à réaliser. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga.

« Quand je repense au lycée, à l'époque où on s'est connus... J'hallucine toujours qu'on ait fait tout ce chemin. »

Il sourit et reporte son attention sur Cynthia.

« J'ai été infect avec lui la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Et hm... les fois suivantes aussi, en fait. Mais j'crois qu'il a fini par bien m'aimer quand même !

— Visiblement ouais. » rigole Taiga.

**CYNTHIA**

Elle sourit. Taiga lui avait parlé de Daiki, de leur rencontre au lycée et de la compétitions de basket. Il était évident que Daiki représentait une part importante de ses souvenirs de cette époque.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'était au lycée... Mais clairement dès les premières fois que je vous ai vus tous les deux, ça crevait les yeux que vous vous entendiez bien ! »

Elle sourit et les regarde en penchant un peu la tête.

« Vous allez bien ensemble. »

Elle lève un doigt en poursuivant.

« Et ce que j'entends par là... C'est simplement que vous avez l'air heureux ensemble. Et peu importe le chemin c'est cool pour vous. Et je vous envie tellement ! »

Elle rigole et boit un peu de bière. Même si en réalité, elle est vraiment un peu envieuse de leur bonheur. Parce que même si elle sait qu'ils ont vécu quelques difficultés pas plus tard qu'en ce début de semaine, le regard qu'ils posent l'un sur l'autre, leur façon de se toucher, de se comporter, de se parler, il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle sait, pour avoir discuté avec Taiga, qu'elle n'a jamais connu une relation comme celle-là. Alors oui, elle les envie. Elle voudrait rencontrer cette personne qui la connaîtra mieux qu'elle, celle qui sera là quoiqu'il arrive dans sa vie, celle qui la soutiendra dans ces projets et qu'elle soutiendra en retour, celle qui l'aimera sans condition, celle qui partagera ses nuits.

Daiki semble considérer ses paroles quelques instants en sirotant sa bière avant de déclarer avec sérieux.

« Tu sais... Si un truc pareil a pu m'arriver à _moi_, alors que j'ai absolument tout fait ce qui était possible pour que ça arrive _pas_... alors j'pense que ça viendra pour toi aussi.

— J'aime ton optimisme. Et j'suis d'un naturel optimiste aussi... Mais y'a quand même des trucs... J'ai des doutes. Enfin j'essaie d'y croire quand même ou au moins je ne cesse pas d'en rêver. »

Elle rigole et lui fait un clin d'œil, puis elle indique la platine vinyl.

« Elle est super chouette ! Tu l'as trouvée où ?

— Dans une boutique de vieux disques que m'a fait découvrir Taiga. J'aime bien les trucs un peu old school. J'en avais une à Chicago mais j'ai rien emporté de mon ancien appart à part le minimum vital... »

Il se lève et lui montre sa collection encore modeste de vinyles.

« Hésite pas si tu veux écouter un truc... »

Elle se remet debout, un peu excitée en regardant les disques.

« Ah ouais ! J'ai carrément envie d'essayer. »

Elle regarde ce qu'i disposition et en choisit un pour le mettre. Le téléphone de Daiki sonne juste quand la musique commence.

« Ah... Tu veux que j'arrête ?

— Nan laisse, j'vais répondre sur le balcon. »

Il récupère son téléphone et sort pour décrocher, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

**KISE**

« Daikicchi! »

Il se tourne vers Momoi pour lui marmonner en aparté.

« Ah ! Tu vois qu'il répond ! »

Puis, il en revient quand même à son interlocuteur principal.

« Ça y est ? Taiga a emménagé ? »

Derrière Momoi hausse la voix pour que Daiki l'entende.

« Hello Dai-chan ! »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en entendant ses amis.

« Salut. Hey si c'est Tetsu qui vous envoie qu'il panique pas, j'ai pas oublié, j'ai toujours prévu de l'appeler demain... Et ouais... Taiga a emménagé. Enfin presque. Il reste deux trois trucs à ramener mais on a fait le plus gros. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire un peu.

« Il a tellement d'affaires j'ai cru qu'on s'en sortirait jamais ! Juste pour la cuisine ça a pratiquement rempli tout le pick up !

— Hey love! J't'entends! Et t'as qu'à revenir là qu'on trinque avec eux ! »

Kise qui n'a pas entendu Taiga rit.

« Ah ah ! Peut-être mais tu vas trooooop bien bouffer tous les jours maintenant ! Félicitations à vous ! »

Il lève une main pour faire signe à son homme de patienter.

« Thanks, reprend-il à l'intention de Kise. J'vous mets sur haut-parleur ok ? On est en train de prendre l'apéro... Et essayez de parler anglais, Cynthia est là.

— Huh?! Ah mais j'sais plus parler anglais moi ! C'est qui Cynthia ?

— Une amie de Taiga idiot. »

Momoi et Kise échangent en japonais sans réaliser que le haut parleur est déjà enclenché . Taiga les interrompt en anglais pour les saluer.

« Hiii ! Kagamicchi! Congratulations!

— Thanks Kise.

— Congrats you two. Hi Cynthia, ajoute Momoi.

— Hi! » répond Cynthia un peu surprise par cette jolie voix et réalisant que c'est la fille dont Aomine lui a beaucoup parlé.

« Tu vois que tu sais parler anglais Ryota ! Enfin à peu près... souviens-toi d'articuler ! »

Il se marre un peu, trop heureux d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de taquiner son ami.

« Daikicchi ! You laugh at me again ! »

Taiga sourit et revient poser sa main sur sa cuisse en répondant à Kise en anglais.

« Ça va t'es habitué Kise. Il va pas changer comme ça. Mais il a raison tu devrais te remettre un peu à l'anglais, après tout... Tu viens nous voir dans deux semaines non ?

— Ouais ! J'ai gagné PLEIN de pourboires...

— On veut pas le savoir !

— Hey ! C'est rien de déshonorant ! Les clients m'aiment bien c'est tout.

— Les clientes.

— Eh bah pas que, j'te ferais dire ! Pas plus tard qu'hier y a un mec qui m'a demandé mon numéro figure-toi.

— Ah, le pauvre...

— Mais Satuski dis quelque chose enfin ! se désespère le blond.

— Tu sais bien que je reste neutre dans vos bêtises, ça m'évite d'avoir mal à la tête. »

Cynthia rigole et s'incruste dans la conversation.

« En tout cas, Ryota, tu te débrouilles pas si mal que ça finalement en anglais. Tu dois avoir quelques clientes et clients étrangers régulièrement non ?

— Oui c'est vrai, ça arrive ! Et souvent des anglophones. Ou des gens qui parlent pas japonais et un anglais encore bien pire que le mien. Comme des Français par exemple...

— Hm... Mais l'accent français est sexy ! Réplique Cynthia.

— L'accent japonais aussi, ajoute Taiga.

— C'est vrai... L'accent japonais est... »

Cynthia rigole en jetant un regard à Daiki.

« Très sexy aussi. »

Il fait un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

« Et toi Satsu, tout va bien ?

— Ça travaille dur, j'ai quelques examens à passer avant les vacances, mais je m'en sors.

— Première de ta promo j'parie ! »

Elle rit un peu.

« Peut-être pas quand même. J'ai hâte de venir ! J'adore mes études mais apprendre des kilomètres de lois, ça finit par devenir fatiguant ! J'ai envie de penser à autre chose et de m'aérer la tête !

— Ça tombe bien. Cy s'est proposée pour vous faire un peu visiter vu qu'on doit bosser et qu'on peut pas prendre de congés n'importe quand. Elle prendra très bien soin de vous et s'assurera que tu ne penses plus du tout à tes cours. »

Taiga regarde Cynthia en disant ces mots qui se marre silencieusement en sachant à quoi il pense exactement.

« Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez très bien.

— D'après ce que m'a dit Daiki c'est bien possible, oui ! Mais tu seras en vacances aussi Cynthia ?

— Ouais j'ai pris quelques jours. D'ailleurs vous restez combien de temps ?

— Une semaine. On arrivera le vendredi soir, et on repart le vendredi suivant, alors on a le temps de profiter un peu !

— Ok. Ça devrait vous laisser juste une journée livrés à vous-mêmes alors. Je peux pas me libérer le mercredi mais les autres jours c'est tout bon.

— On ira faire du shopping », réplique les deux dans un ensemble parfait.

Daiki éclate de rire.

« Ah pour une fois que je suis tellement content de bosser !

— Rassurez-moi... Vous parlez bien du mercredi pour le shopping ? demande Cynthia inquiète.

— Oui ! répond Satsuki. On allait pas t'imposer ça... Il paraît qu'on est... lents.

— Incapables de vous décider, surtout !

— On n'est pas des acheteurs compulsifs, c'est tout ! se défend Ryota.

— Ben voyons, on aura tout entendu...

— Ah bah... J'aurai pu être du genre à aimer ça. Mais... Non sans façon j'ai horreur du shopping ! Répond Cynthia avec une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

— Par contre il paraît que tu aimes le surf ! reprend Satsuki. Et on a envie d'essayer !

— Alors ça avec grand plaisir. Faudra juste que j'anticipe un peu pour les combi.

— Une des miennes devraient convenir pour Kise. Pour Momoi... »

Taiga regarde Cynthia d'un œil critique en achevant sa phrase

« Momoi fait à peu près ta taille... Mais...

— Ça va te fatigue pas ! Kelly devrait pouvoir prêter une combi et une planche.

— Nickel. »

Il se marre doucement. La taille oui ça va. Par contre niveau poitrine... Pas moyen que Satuski rentre dans la même combi que Cynthia.

« Vous allez essayer le surf avant moi c'est un comble... râle-t-il pour la forme.

— Le comble c'est de pas savoir nager quand on habite sur une si petite île ! rétorque Cynthia.

— J'habitais à Tokyo et on a les transports en commun là-bas ! On n'a pas besoin d'aller travailler à la nage j'te signale ! »

Cynthia rigole devant sa réponse véhémente.

« Je plaisante Daiki. Mais plus sérieusement... Si je me souviens bien... Le Japon c'est beaucoup de montagne et la population est pas mal concentrée sur le littoral. J'avais un peu l'impression qu'au Japon où que tu sois tu étais pas loin de la mer. Tu allais jamais à la mer quand t'étais gamin ?

— Nan plutôt la montagne chez ma grand-mère... Et Tokyo c'est grand... Pour accéder à une plage sympa c'est beaucoup de galère pour pas grand-chose et sur mon temps libre j'préférais faire du basket, alors...

— Et t'as bien fait, sinon t'en serais pas là ! approuve Ryota avec une pointe de fierté.

— C'est vrai qu'ici les plages sont très accessibles... Et c'est bien pratique. J'ai toujours juré que par le surf. Mais j'ai pas toujours habité aussi près de la plage, reprend-elle.

— Ouais c'est accessible... Mais faut quand même le vouloir. Le terrain de basket c'était quand même plus facile, intervient Taiga.

— C'est pour ça que t'es pro au basket et pas au surf ? demande Cynthia.

— Hm... Non... J'adore le surf... Mais le surf de haut niveau ne m'a jamais tenté contrairement au basket, poursuit Taiga.

— Tant mieux, intervient-il. J'aurais quand même été déçu de pas te trouver en NBA... D'autant qu'avec ce baka de Waka t'es le seul que j'connais à avoir décidé de faire carrière ! »

Taiga rit doucement.

« On se serait probablement jamais rencontrés si j'avais choisi le surf dès le départ. »

La main de Taiga se resserre un peu sur sa cuisse alors qu'il porte sa bière à ses lèvres pour en boire quelques gorgées. De l'autre côté du téléphone, Kise change totalement de sujet.

« Cynthia ils sont comment tous les deux ?

— Comment ça comment ?

— Ben euh... Tu vois... Des regards amoureux, des câlins... »

Taiga blush et se cache le visage dans la main à cette question. Il ne se souvient pas avoir été particulièrement prudent en présence de Cynthia pour ne pas se montrer câlin ou amoureux.

Lui, il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Cynthia, te sens pas obligé de répondre à ça. Il arrête pas de nous harceler à ce sujet depuis que je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble... »

Cynthia rigole et boit un peu de bière. Elle regarde les deux garçons et semblent réfléchir à sa réponse. Puis elle se rapproche du téléphone un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ils sont... Heureux. Well... En tout cas ils ont l'air.

— Mais ça répond pas à ma question ! Heureux c'est bien mais est-ce qu'ils... »

Le reste disparaît dans des bruits confus laissant à penser que Satsuki est en train de bâillonner le blond, ce qui le fait rigoler.

« C'est parfait si vous êtes heureux, intervient-elle. Je suis... Je suis vraiment contente.

— Merci Satsu...

— Thanks Momoi. »

**CYNTHIA**

Elle sourit. Elle se doute que ce n'est pas la réponse que Ryota attendait, mais elle est sûre en revanche que cette information intéressait bien plus Satsuki. Elle pose une question qui l'intrigue depuis un moment.

« Taiga pourquoi tu n'appelle pas Satsuki et Ryota par leur prénom ? Oh d'ailleurs... Ça vous embête pas que je vous appelle par vos prénoms ?

— Oui ça va, répond Satsuki. On n'a pas l'habitude mais on sait que c'est bizarre pour des gens qui sont pas japonais de s'appeler par leur nom de famille !

— Mais nous à partir de maintenant on va t'appeler Cy-chan, ça sonne bien ! s'enthousiasme Ryota. Pas vrai Satsuki ?! »

Elle rigole un peu.

« Oui, Cy-chan, c'est bien.

— Ça me va aussi, même si tu me demandes pas mon avis », rigole Cynthia.

En tout cas, le premier contact avec Satsuki et Ryota lui plaît. Même si le garçon semble très doué pour monopoliser la parole.

« Il demande jamais son avis à personne pour quoi que ce soit... soupire Daiki.

— Tout à fait exact ! appuie Satsuki. Comme là par exemple, j'étais tranquillement chez moi à regarder des animes quand il a débarqué et décidé qu'on allait vous appeler !

— Mais c'est fini de parler de moi à la troisième personne quand je suis là, oui ?! Bon et à part ça Cy-chan, tu connais notre tigre national depuis longtemps ?! »

Elle sourit en regardant le tigre national en question.

« Depuis un peu moins de trois ans. Donc non je n'ai pas d'anecdotes de sa jeunesse à te raconter... En plus en dehors des vacances il n'était pas beaucoup à L.A.

— On se voyait quand même régulièrement... Au moins une fois par mois, intervient Taiga.

— C'est vrai.

— Ha ! Nous on le connaît depuis vachement plus longtemps alors ! Ça a été bref, mais intense, comme on dit ! reprend Kise.

— À ce propos... » intervient Satsuki. On sent un sourire dans sa voix. « Vous avez fait de nous presque des stars avec cette vidéo du match des Vorpal Swords... Elle circule pas mal sur les réseaux sociaux ces temps-ci... Y a plein de gens qui nous en parlent !

— J'avais vachement la classe en plus ! s'enthousiasme Ryota.

— On savait que ça te plairait ! rigole Taiga. Honnêtement, tu aurais pu faire carrière aussi.

— Oh... C'est vrai j'ai vu la vidéo t'es dans l'équipe aussi Ryota alors ? Tu as quel maillot ? Demande Cynthia.

— Le 7... Ouais c'est gentil Kagami mais...

— Il avait peur de devoir jouer contre moi à nouveau, coupe Daiki en rigolant.

— Pas du tout ! PAS DU TOUT ! Enfin bref... sportif de haut niveau c'est sacrément exigeant... J'étais pas sûr que c'était fait pour moi. » explique Kise

Taiga rit et passe un bras autour des épaules de son homme.

« T'inquiète Kise je comprends. C'est clair que c'est pas toujours simple.

— Ah oui le 7 très bon joueur aussi ! En parlant de pas simple... Le dernier match a semblé plus compliqué que les précédents. Vous vous en êtes sortis mais... C'était pas gagné », ajoute-t-elle.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à Cynthia. Oui le dernier match avait été très difficile. Et sûrement que les difficultés de leur couple n'avaient pas aidé. Mais ensemble ou pas, il est évident qu'il est compliqué de faire du bon boulot quand on est perturbé par ailleurs. Il garde ses réflexions pour lui.

« Oui, le jeu a été très dur... Et c'était hyper éprouvant physiquement... On a mis quelques jours à s'en remettre.

— Vous avez pu discuter avec Wakamatsu ? demande Momoi.

— Oui on est allé boire un verre avec lui.

— Comment il va ? questionne-t-elle encore.

— En pleine forme apparemment, répond Daiki. Il a fait des sacrés progrès j'suis bien obligé de le reconnaître...

— T'avais pas pris la peine de suivre un peu sa carrière ?! s'exclame Momoi d'un ton de reproche.

— Ben nan... Toi si ?

— Bien sûr ! Tu sais que je suis en contact avec la plupart des anciens de Too... Et puis avec Sakurai qui est dans la même fac que moi... On a suivi ses matchs ! renchérit-elle.

— Ah ouais, comment il va lui d'ailleurs ?! C'est pas en s'excusant tout le temps qu'il va devenir avocat !

— Il... hm... disons qu'il travaille sur cet aspect de sa personnalité. »

Ça fait éclater de rire Daiki.

« Je l'imagine déjà au tribunal : Je suis désolé, mais mon client est innocent ! Je vous en prie, excusez-moi ! Ahah !

— S'il est devenu comme ça c'est aussi à cause de toi ! Tu lui faisais peur, baka !

— Hmpf... grogne le brun en guise de réponse.

— C'est vrai qu't'étais flippant. » approuve Taiga.

Il embrasse la joue de Daiki.

« Mais on doit être tous un peu maso, parce que j'sais qu'il t'aime bien. »

Taiga se lève et va chercher trois autres bières et quelques trucs à grignoter. Cynthia, Momoi et Kise discutent de leur match comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils échangent tel de vieux amis avec excitation de cette rencontre entre les Lakers et les Celtics qui les a passionnés. Ils se moquent aussi gentiment d'eux pour leur prestation lors de la conférence de presse.

**AOMINE**

Il est content que ses amis s'entendent bien avec l'amie de Taiga. C'est vraiment important pour lui que leurs univers se mélangent, que leurs proches se connaissent et entretiennent de bonnes relations. Alors il les écoute sans rien dire en souriant, protestant à peine devant les petites moqueries, et caresse doucement la cuisse de son petit ami tout en buvant sa bière.

C'est finalement Momoi qui met fin à la conversation qui a durée presque une heure, elle a des révisions et doit s'y remettre. Cynthia rigole.

« Ah ouais... J'suis bien contente d'avoir terminé mes études. Bon courage Satsuki. En tout cas c'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance ! Et j'ai hâte de vous rencontrer.

— Nous aussi Cy-chan ! s'exclame Kise Amusez vous bien ! Des bisous !

— Tchô, prenez soin de vous ! réplique-t-il.

— Vous aussi. On se voit bientôt ! » dit Satsuki avant de raccrocher.

Il range son téléphone.

« Bon c'est cool, a priori vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre !

— Quoi ?! Tu doutais de nous ? Quel homme de peu de foi ! »

Cynthia lui fait un clin d'oeil.

« On est des gens civilisés. Y'a pas de raison qu'on ne s'entende pas. T'en fais pas. Je vais prendre soin d'eux ! Et puis... J'aime bien jouer les guides touristiques ! Et j'espère juste m'entendre mieux que bien avec une certaine jolie voix. »

Il sourit.

« J'suis sûr qu'elle se dit la même chose... En tout cas, j'te fais confiance pour t'occuper d'eux ! Et quand t'en auras marre de Ryota tu pourras toujours le laisser sur un terrain de basket ou au milieu de n'importe quel groupe de filles ! Il s'adapte facilement à ce genre de situation. »

Ça la fait rire.

« Ouais enfin le pauvre on va essayer de pas trop l'abandonner quand même. »

Taiga propose d'appeler Kyle parce qu'il commence à faire faim et qu'il n'a pas le courage de cuisiner.

« Yes love, t'en fais pas, je te laisserai pas mourir de faim. »

Il sourit et pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de reprendre son téléphone pour passer commande.

Cynthia rit et ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Ryota.

« Ryota serait tellement content de vous voir comme ça. Daiki t'as conscience que tu seras incapable de lui cacher ça ? »

Il la regarde et médite sur ces paroles.

« Ouais... T'as raison... »

Il frissonne légèrement.

« Rahh il va être insupportable ! Il m'a jamais vu comme ça en plus... J'vais plus jamais arrêter d'en entendre parler...

— Hm... Ce sera de bonne guerre non ?! Tu as l'air de bien aimer le charrier aussi !

— Ben oui mais y a que moi qui ai le droit, normalement ! Ça a toujours été comme ça, c'est moi qui le persécute, point ! C'est quand même pas un crétin de blondinet qui va… »

Il s'interrompt et secoue la tête exaspéré avant de leur tendre des menus et de reprendre :

« Enfin, bref. Hm... Dites-moi ce que vous voulez comme pizza. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit amusé de voir son homme s'emporter comme ça et derrière ces paroles on entend bien qu'il tient à son ami. Il prend le menu et ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

« Hawaienne, fromagère et fermière s'il te plaît ! »

Le brun prend la commande de Cynthia, qui plus modestement ne choisit qu'une seule pizza, et il en sélectionne deux pour lui avant de s'éloigner un peu pour passer son coup de fil.

La jeune femme se moque de Taiga et de sa grosse commande comme d'habitude.

« C'est chouette il est sympa cet appartement et il a une belle vue. »

Taiga acquiesce.

« Ouais... Il est très sympa. C'est pour ça qu'on a préféré celui-là au mien... Lola et Daiki ont bien choisi. »

Il grimace un peu et hausse les épaules en avouant ça, puis boit un peu de bière.

« En vrai... J'aurai dû prendre un appartement dans le coin aussi... C'est quand même beaucoup plus pratique pour le surf. Et même pour courir, c'est toujours sympa de courir sur la plage. »

Daiki revient une minute plus tard et se rassoit près de son homme.

« Ça arrive dans vingt minutes !

— Cool. Parce qu'il fait très faim !

— T'as toujours faim, répond Cynthia en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ouais ! Ça c'est bien vrai ! approuve Daiki. Heureusement qu'il cuisine lui-même, sinon je devrais passer mes journées aux fourneaux...

— Genre... Tu passerais tes journées aux fourneaux pour moi ? » rigole Taiga. « Je pense surtout que tu te ruinerais chez Kyle !

— Ouais j'avoue... C'est plus probable. Et ça, ça plairait pas beaucoup à Jake ! Tu cuisines, toi, Cynthia ?

— Pas tellement non... Satsuki cuisine ?!

— Oula non... Elle est nulle, à vrai dire... Mais elle s'entraîne, c'est déjà ça !

— Nulle ? Oh... Tu exagères ! On n'est jamais vraiment mauvais en cuisine. Suffit de suivre la recette, proteste Cynthia.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! Y a des gens qui trouvent quand même moyen de foirer, même avec la recette sous le nez !

— Really ? Ok... Alors on va dire que je me débrouille mieux que ça, avec une recette je sais faire des choses décentes », rigole-t-elle.

Taiga se marre aussi.

« Alors c'est toi qui préparera de bons petits plats à Satsuki.

— Ouais bah... Faudra pas qu'elle s'attende à du grand art non plus... Et je serais obligée de squatter ici pour manger un vrai japonais alors !

— Ouais... J'crois que ce sera la seule solution ! »

**AOMINE**

Ils continuent à discuter de tout et de rien et il donne d'autres détails à Cynthia sur le mode de vie et les manies de Satsuki, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui a l'air d'avoir vraiment hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Puis, on sonne à la porte et il lève pour aller ouvrir.

« Hey Daiki. Ton mec a encore eu une dure journée ? Double ration de pizzas aujourd'hui ?! »

Il se marre.

« Nan, on reçoit une amie. Mais t'inquiète maintenant il habite ici alors tes affaires vont encore mieux tourner.

— Ah ! Bonne nouvelle. Il donne d'aussi bons pourboires que toi ?

— Ça je sais pas ! Tu verras ! Tiens, en attendant... »

Il récupère les pizzas et lui met un billet dans la main.

« Thanks ! Passez une bonne soirée, à la prochaine !

— À la prochaine ! »

Il repousse la porte du pied et retourne au salon avec les cartons qu'il pose sur la table basse.

**KAGAMI**

L'odeur des pizzas lui met l'eau à la bouche et lui donne le sourire. Il se lève pour rapporter de nouvelles bières pour tout le monde. Puis, il se réinstalle pour s'attaquer à sa première pizza. Lui aussi il découvre pas mal de choses sur Momoi. Elle lui semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et sérieuse que ce que dépeint Daiki. Comme quoi il avait raison, elle donnait vraiment l'image d'une jeune femme très droite. Même s'il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle ait un sacré caractère pour supporter un mec comme Daiki. D'ailleurs, il n'hésite pas à le faire remarquer et ça fait rire Cynthia. Ça tombe bien. Elle aime les nanas avec du caractère.

« De toute façon, reprend Daiki, pour manager toute une équipe de mecs depuis le collège... Il en faut du caractère. Elle continue, d'ailleurs. Elle manage l'équipe de basket de sa fac, maintenant.

— Ah ouais ? Ça en plus des études ? » Il sourit. « Franchement elle est impressionnante. On peut dire qu'elle est pas du genre à se tourner les pouces.

— Tu attires les gens qui tiennent pas en place Daiki ? rigole Cynthia. Bon par contre... ça me fout la pression. Elle a l'air un peu trop bien pour moi ta Satsuki là.

— Ben comme moi je suis du genre à me tourner les pouces, j'imagine que ça équilibre. Mais nan elle est pas trop bien pour toi. C'est juste qu'elle a tendance à se donner à fond dans ce qu'elle fait, c'est une passionnée, quoi.

— Comme toi avec le surf quoi ou dans le boulot. » tente-t-il pour la rassurer.

Cynthia réfléchit en buvant un peu de bière.

« Ouais peut-être... mais c'est quand même vachement différent. Son métier, ses études c'est d'un autre niveau que ce que moi j'ai fait et j'trouve ça super impressionnant les gens qui se mettent au service des autres comme elle... J'veux dire autant dans son métier que en tant que manager... »

Taiga pose soudain sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Ah nan nan... Arrête ça tout de suite je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ! T'es une meuf géniale Cynthia. Et Momoi n'est pas mieux que toi ou moins bien. Ça se juge pas comme ça... Vous êtes juste toutes les deux des filles super. Arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça.

— Ouais, Taiga a raison. On fait les trucs dans la vie parce qu'on aime ça. Tu vois par exemple Satsu a toujours adoré le basket mais pas spécialement envie d'en jouer... Alors manager c'était une bonne façon de s'immerger dans cet univers sans avoir à savoir jouer. Et ses études, c'est pareil, c'est simplement une passion. Alors ouais elle a de la jugeote c'est clair, mais avant toute chose elle est persévérante, ça l'empêche pas d'avoir ses faiblesses. Et regarde-moi : ok, je me débrouille en basket. Mais à part ça je suis une personne imbuvable ! Chacun ses forces et ses faiblesses ! »

Il se tourne vers son homme pour protester. Mais Cynthia le devance.

« Oh le bel exemple de ce que me rapproche Taiga ! Excellent ! Alors Daiki tu fais pas QUE te débrouiller au basket t'es juste un dieu du basket. Et NON tu n'es pas une personne imbuvable et tu as bien plus que le basket pour toi ! Je connais bien ton mec et ton ex et si t'avais été juste un mec imbuvable... T'aurais même pas eu la chance de les avoir dans ton lit.

— J'suis d'accord avec Cy... Tu vaux bien plus que juste ton basket.

— Ola, oh, je plaisantais ! Mais... hm... merci… »

Taiga sourit à la réponse un peu gênée de son homme. Il glisse une main douce dans son dos, pour compenser son envie de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis, il se reconcentre sur ses pizzas et sur Cynthia.

« En conclusion... Faut que t'arrête de dire que Satsuki est trop bien pour toi ou... N'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

— Oui oui j'ai compris.

— Tant mieux.

— Mais faut pas oublier qu'elle n'est là que pour une semaine... et que en vrai on se plaira probablement pas comme ça.

— Et faut pas oublier qu'en vrai t'en sais absolument rien ! rétorque Daiki avec un clin d'œil. En plus, c'est plus fun de pas savoir à quoi s'attendre et juste se laisser porter par les événements, non ?

— Hm... C'est vrai. Enfin quoiqu'il arrive Satsuki et Ryota ont l'air très sympas. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer et profiter d'un break au boulot.

— Ouais ! Et moi j'ai hâte de les revoir... Avant on traînait tout le temps ensemble, alors six mois, c'est long.

— Ah oui j'imagine très bien. Ça me fait pareil quand je peux pas voir ma soeur.

— Ah Taiga et moi on est enfants uniques alors on connaît pas les joies de la fraternité ! Et tu la vois souvent ta sœur ?

— J'essaie d'aller à New York une fois tous les deux mois. Mais avant on se voyait toute les semaines... Alors c'est clairement pas la même histoire.

— Ah ouais je vois... Tu dois te sentir moins seule avec ta nouvelle coloc, alors », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Taiga jette un œil à son homme, il se demande comment il se sent vis à vis de la collocation de Lola et Cynthia. Est-ce qu'il est toujours en attente de la revoir ? Est-ce qu'il se rapproche de Cynthia pour garder un lien avec son ex et savoir comment elle va ? Est-ce qu'il se sent toujours coupable ? Il boit un peu de bière et reporte son attention sur sa pizza.

« Tout à fait. Ça se passe super bien alors c'est cool. Et puis je suis contente que Taiga soit là aussi. »

Il sourit à Cynthia. Il est content aussi d'être là.

« Ouais, c'est important de se recréer sa petite famille partout où on habite... reprend Daiki. Taiga m'a prouvé malgré moi que tout seul on n'arrive pas à grand-chose... »

Le brun fait un clin d'œil à son homme et termine sa pizza.

Il lui sourit. Pour le coup, il n'a pas à se plaindre. Il a, à L.A., les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui, même si ses deux meilleurs amis sont à Tokyo. Mais Daiki a raison. C'est difficile d'être seul. Et il est content de faire parti de la famille de son homme à présent. Il attaque le dernier quart de sa seconde pizza, quand Cynthia qui a terminé la sienne demande :

« Bon sinon... T'as une console Daiki ?

— Yes, j'ai ça en stock ! Y a les jeux qui sont rangés dans le meuble en dessous la télé... Même si je garantis pas que tous les jeux soient dans la bonne boîte. Regarde si tu trouves un truc qui t'intéresse ! »

Cynthia se met donc en devoir de leur trouver un jeu pour se défouler un peu. Et comme elle prend la direction des opérations elle se permet même de demander à Daiki une autre bière. Heureusement, elle n'habite pas loin à pieds.

Ils se lancent donc dans des défis sur les jeux les plus cons dont dispose Daiki en descendant un grand stock de bières. Et bizarrement pour certains le taux d'alcoolémie est proportionnellement accordé au taux de réussite. Ce qui fait un peu rager Taiga d'ailleurs, de voir Cynthia tout rafler, alors qu'il est en train de réfléchir sérieusement à l'idée de la raccompagner chez elle vu son état d'ébriété, quand lui-même a commencé à se calmer sur la boisson.

Ils ne lâchent les manettes que pour discuter musique, puis refaire le monde. Mais il commence à être tard et la fatigue s'abat sur lui et il meurt d'envie d'aller se coucher. Il essaie de le cacher, mais il commence à bailler un peu trop fréquemment et ne suit plus la conversation à présent, alors que Daiki et Cynthia sont totalement absorbés par un débat politique sur le changement qui s'opère en ce moment au gouvernement. Il se lève pour essayer de se maintenir éveillé et en débarrassant un peu.

**AOMINE**

En dépit de sa discussion passionnante, il finit par s'apercevoir que son homme est claqué. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son portable et s'étonne qu'il soit aussi tard. Il n'a pas vraiment vu le temps passer, mais le nombre de bières sur la table confirme l'heure avancée. Il s'étire et regarde Cynthia :

« Hm... C'est pas pour te mettre dehors mais il commence à se faire super tard... Si tu le sens pas de rentrer y a pas de soucis, tu peux dormir sur le canapé. »

Depuis la cuisine Taiga ajoute :

« Ouais... Sinon je te raccompagne... Tu serais capable de te perdre dans ton état... J'aimerais pas te retrouver en cellule de dégrisement. »

Cynthia rigole.

« Je l'ai déjà fait... C'était marrant !

— Pas pour moi ! »

Elle s'étire et se frotte un peu le visage.

« Je vais pas vous déranger si j'dors là ?

— Non si on te le propose.

— Ok je vais pas t'embêter à me raccompagner alors. Par contre si l'un de vous deux veut bien me prêter un t-shirt pour dormir... »

— J'vais te chercher ça ! »

Il disparaît dans la chambre et revient une minute plus tard avec un oreiller, une couverture, et un t-shirt noir dans lequel elle va nager mais c'est aussi bien pour dormir.

« T'as déjà été en cellule de dégrisement alors ?! Waw ! Même à moi c'est jamais arrivé ! »

Puis il ajoute :

« Lève ton cul de là, ce machin se déplie ça sera plus agréable pour dormir. »

Elle rigole et lui tend la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

« Ouais... Et même que c'est Taiga qui est venu me chercher parce que j'ai pas osé appeler ma sœur. »

Ça le fait marrer.

« Je vois. Et finalement tu l'as avoué à ta sœur ? »

En parlant il la pousse gentiment puisqu'elle est toujours au milieu du passage, déplie le canapé lit, et y installe oreiller et couverture.

« Ça va j'peux m'débrouiller t'embête pas pour le lit... Ouais j'lui ai avoué, mais genre... longtemps après... Plus d'un an. C'est justement quand elle a cru que comme j'allais voir Taiga quand je venais à New York, je sortais avec lui. Je lui ai expliqué qu'après m'avoir sorti de prison c'était juste impossible qu'il puisse se passer un truc entre lui et moi.

— Et pourquoi pas ?! C'est pas comme si t'avais fait un truc grave... Pas très malin, peut-être. Grave, non. Et il est plutôt tolérant avec les gens qui font des trucs idiots, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Ah mais parce que j'avais trop honte ! Et imagine l'anecdote de merde à raconter quand même ?! Et puis je voyais que cette raison pour expliquer qu'il soit totalement insensible à mon charme ! »

Elle rigole de ses bêtises et sans grande pudeur tourne juste le dos aux garçons pour retirer son haut, sous lequel elle ne porte rien, et enfile le t-shirt que Daiki lui a prêtée. Puis elle retire son short et regarde le lit que Daiki lui a préparé si gentiment et elle colle un gros baiser sur sa joue.

« Thanks ! T'es un amour ! »

Lui qui n'est pas très habitué aux démonstrations physiques d'affection se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il marmonne :

« Bah c'est rien c'est normal... »

Il se frotte le crâne et ajoute :

« Si t'es réveillée avant nous demain matin hésite pas à te servir pour le petit-déjeuner... Bonne nuit !

— Oh là... J'crois pas... Enfin pas pour la nuit, pour la partie que je me réveille avant vous ! Bonne nuit à vous aussi ! »

Taiga rejoint son homme et glisse son bras autour de sa taille, en posant un baiser ensommeillé dans son cou et en le poussant vers la chambre.

« Bonne nuit Cy. A demain. »

Il se laisse entraîner dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière eux. Il pose un baiser dans le cou de son homme.

« T'as l'air de tomber de sommeil, love.

— Ouais... Le contrecoup de la semaine et de la nuit... »

Taiga sourit et pose sa tête dans son cou.

« Mais ça va t'inquiète. J'suis heureux d'être avec toi ce soir et... C'est la première nuit que je passe ici en étant chez nous... Et ça c'est cool. »

Son homme presse ses lèvres dans son cou et s'écarte un peu pour se déshabiller.

Il sourit en le regardant, oubliant quelques instants ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Ah oui, se coucher ! Il entreprend donc d'enlever ses fringues à son tour et rejoint son homme sous la couette. Il l'enlace et passe une jambe par-dessus les siennes, posant un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, love.

— Bonne nuit Dai. »

Taiga passe son bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre lui, il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour sombrer assommé par l'alcool et la fatigue.

Il reste éveillé un peu plus longtemps, pensant à la soirée, à la venue prochaine de Satsuki et Ryota, et à l'emménagement de Taiga avec lui. Il a peine encore à réaliser qu'ils vivent maintenant à deux, qu'ils vont partager leur quotidien d'une manière différente d'avant. Taiga ne sera plus 'comme chez lui' ici, mais réellement chez lui. Cet endroit c'est comme leur foyer, leur point de départ pour le reste de leur vie. Ici ils peuvent commencer à construire leur couple dans la durée, passée la première période de découverte, de tâtonnements et de chaos. Il se demande à quoi va ressembler leur vie à deux. Il y songe avec moins d'effroi qu'il a pu en éprouver, juste cette appréhension qu'on ressent fatalement face à l'inconnu.

Peu à peu, ses pensées finissent par s'embrouiller et se découdre, et il s'endort sans s'en apercevoir.


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Et nous revoilà après une petite pause estivale : les vacances, l'AoKaga month, tout ça... Mais bien sûr on n'a pas oublié cette histoire, d'autant qu'on n'a toujours pas terminé de l'écrire ! Voici donc la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira :)**

**Stella : Tu voulais des nouvelles de Kuroko ? Demande, et nous exécutons :D (enfin on avait écrit ça avant, mais... chut !)**

* * *

**CYNTHIA**

Elle ouvre les yeux dans le salon baigné de lumière, trop de lumière. Elle remonte la couverture sur sa tête pour s'en protéger et réalise qu'elle ne reconnaît pas l'odeur des draps. Ça lui revient. Elle a passé la soirée et la nuit chez Daiki et Taiga. Elle devrait rentrer pour laisser les deux amoureux tranquilles. Elle soupire, elle se sent trop épuisée pour bouger. Elle guette les bruits dans l'appartement, mais tout est silencieux. Elle ne sait pas quelle heure il est, trop tôt sûrement. Elle se renfonce sous les couvertures mais n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Elle finit par se traîner jusqu'aux toilettes histoire de vider la vessie qui l'empêche de retrouver le sommeil. Elle revient et cette fois elle a le sourire, prête à se rendormir pour quelques heures et d'ailleurs ça ne tarde pas, elle sombre de nouveau. Le silence est bienfaisant et la lumière ne la gêne plus.

**AOMINE**

Son portable vibre pas loin de son oreille. Il s'est vraiment endormi aussi près de l'appareil ?! Il soulève une paupière, mais non, l'objet du délit se trouve sur la table de nuit. Il l'attrape pour voir ce qui l'a dérangé. Un message de Tetsu. « J'espère que t'as pas oublié. » Ce à quoi il réplique, grognon : « Mais nan, baka. Mais c'est dimanche et il est même pas 11h ! » Et pour toute réponse obtient un simple smiley souriant, ce qui le fait quelque peu enrager. Il se tourne vers Taiga, qui dort toujours. Il sourit et pose un baiser sur son épaule. La pression insidieuse du fantôme l'empêche de se rendormir. Pas seulement, certes. Il se sent... plutôt bien. Mais il se passe plein de choses dans sa vie et aujourd'hui il ne se sent pas d'humeur à traîner au lit. D'autant que le déménagement n'est pas terminé et... Ah oui c'est vrai ils hébergent Cynthia aujourd'hui. Il est content de s'en rappeler avant de sortir du lit en tenue d'Adam. Il enfile donc un boxer au moins avant de se lever.

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre et jette un coup d'œil au canapé-lit, sur lequel il repère une silhouette immobile. Il se rend donc discrètement à la cuisine après un passage par la salle de bain, et lance un café, un thé, et ouvre son frigo qu'il observe d'un œil critique. Et merde... Rien à manger. Il va donc falloir enfiler plus qu'un boxer. Il revient donc dans la chambre, s'habille correctement, laisse un petit mot, et c'est parti pour un passage express chez M. Jianwu. Il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous et normalement au grand jamais il ne sort avant son café. Mais il a envie de faire plaisir à Taiga pour son premier week-end chez eux, et à Cynthia avec qui il a passé une super soirée.

Il sort donc dans la rue déjà inondée de soleil en mode "Shaun of the Dead". Parce qu'en cas d'apocalypse zombie, il serait incapable de faire la différence entre un zombie et une personne comme lui levée trop tôt un dimanche. Il arrive jusqu'à l'épicerie et achète des œufs, du pain, du bacon, du jus d'orange, et en profite pour refaire le plein de thé, de café, et de bières. C'est donc encore plus chargé qu'il ne l'avait prévu qu'il reprend la direction de l'appartement, suant déjà avant même son premier apport en caféine, un véritable scandale.

**CYNTHIA**

Le bruit de la machine à café et de la bouilloire la tire doucement du sommeil. Elle s'étire et comme la machine semble avoir terminé son travail, elle se lève pour se servir une tasse. Puis, elle va ouvrir la fenêtre du balcon, elle ferme les yeux agressée par la lumière. Elle se retourne et avise une paire de lunettes qui traîne. Elle l'emprunte et va s'installer sur une chaise sur le balcon les genoux relevés sur l'assise et profite de la chaleur du soleil qui la réveille doucement. Il faudra qu'elle pense à demander une aspirine quand elle croisera l'un ou l'autre des garçons.

Elle souffle un peu sur sa tasse et ferme les yeux. Elle boit une première gorgée qu'elle savoure. Pas aussi bon que le café de Lola, mais pas mal. Elle repense à sa colocataire et aux deux hommes. Il y a une alchimie évidente entre eux deux. Elle a toujours trouvé Taiga très secret et un peu triste. Elle est persuadée que ça ne venait pas que de sa relation bancale avec Levi. Il avait besoin de Daiki. Elle les envie. Lola est une bonne colocataire et elles passent de super moments ensemble. Même mieux que ça elles s'éclatent vraiment toutes les deux. Elle aurait sûrement pu craquer pour elle si Lola n'était pas aussi hétérosexuelle. Des fois, elle a presque l'illusion de vivre en couple, mais c'est un peu trop platonique à son goût. Elle boit une autre gorgée de café et profite du calme de ce matin.

**AOMINE**

Il remonte à l'appartement les bras chargés et après avoir galéré avec ses sacs et les clés, il rentre et laisse la porte se refermer avec un léger coup de talon avant de déposer ses provisions dans la cuisine. Il range vite fait et se sert un café qu'il avale en même temps que de s'atteler aux préparatifs du petit-déjeuner. L'évier est plein et il n'y a plus grand-chose dans les placards, alors il se colle à la vaisselle et dès qu'il a une poêle propre, il y dépose du bacon à feu vif. Pendant ce temps il sort les œufs et fait chauffer de l'huile, puis termine sa vaisselle. Entièrement concentré sur sa tâche, il ne fait pas attention au reste. Il est un peu groggy de la soirée mais il a connu largement pire et prend plaisir à préparer le petit-déjeuner, l'odeur émanant des poêles réveille son appétit et il s'absorbe dans son travail sans se soucier de rien d'autre au monde.

**CYNTHIA**

Le bruit de l'agitation derrière elle la réveille un peu de sa torpeur. Elle ne bouge pas tout de suite néanmoins. Elle prend le temps de finir son café. Elle se relève de son fauteuil, une fois sa tasse vide et rejoint la cuisine, surprise d'y trouver Daiki.

« Bonjour Daiki. »

Le brun lui jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

« Hey. T'as faim ?

— Ouais... Un peu. Tu veux un coup de main ?

— Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux. Tout est dans les placards du dessus, les couverts là en bas à droite. Hm... Et en principe, l'odeur de la nourriture devrait faire sortir le tigre de sa tanière. »

Elle suit les indications et trouve ce qu'il faut. Elle rigole à la dernière remarque de Daiki.

« Hm... Honnêtement... Je pensais que c'était lui qui était levé.

— Ça aurait dû ! Mais y a Tetsu qui m'a réveillé... Tetsu... que tu connais peut-être mieux sous le nom de Kuroko, vu que bizarrement Taiga semble incapable de l'appeler par son prénom. Et hm... ouais en plus j'utilise un diminutif. C'est Tetsuya. Mais je l'ai jamais appelé comme ça de toute ma vie !

— Oh oui Kuroko. Ok. Kuroko Tetsu je note. Je me suis pas trop trompée alors... Impossible de te rendormir ? Hm... T'aurais une aspirine au fait ?

— Nan d'habitude j'ai pas de problème pour faire la grasse matinée, mais y a des jours comme ça... Et ouais j'ai de l'aspirine. Moi aussi je suis familier des gueules de bois. Y a ce qui faut dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain, sers-toi.

— Thanks j'vais aller voir ça. »

**KAGAMI**

L'odeur alléchante et les voix dans la pièce à côté ramènent doucement sa conscience à la surface. Il réalise qu'il est seul dans le lit quand il cherche son homme à tâtons. Il voulait ses bras pour s'y blottir et peut-être dormir encore. Il se retourne et se couvre de la couette, mais à présent son estomac se rappelle à lui. Dommage. Il soupire. Il attend encore quelques minutes puis il s'étire doucement. Il se décide à se lever et rejoint la pièce principale en traînant des pieds et rejoint son homme dans la cuisine. Il se glisse derrière lui et l'enlace en posant des baisers sur sa nuque.

« 'jour love...»

Daiki lâche sa poêle et pose une main sur la sienne.

« Hey love. C'est presque prêt. »

Il se retourne et le prend dans ses bras, posant un baiser dans son cou.

« T'as bien dormi ?

— Très bien. Et toi ? »

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et s'imprègne de son odeur. Ses bras c'était ça qu'il cherchait un peu plus tôt. Définitivement ces bras là sont son paradis.

« I missed you.

— Si j'étais pas parti love t'aurais rien eu à manger ce matin, et pas sûr que ça t'aurait plu !

— Huh?! T'es allé faire des courses ? Cy est partie ?

— Non. J'suis encore là. Bonjour Taiga. »

Il tourne la tête sans quitter les bras de Daiki et lui sourit.

« Hey... Salut. Bien dormi ?

— Très bien ouais. C'est calme ici et le canapé est confortable. »

Le brun pose encore un baiser sur sa joue puis se détache de lui pour reporter son attention sur sa poêle.

« C'est prêt ! » annonce-t-il en commençant à servir.

Puis, il s'installe à la table basse en réprimant un gros bâillement. Taiga le suit en se massant la nuque, un peu courbaturé.

« Merci love... Il fait super faim.

— Ouais. C'est vrai. J'peux reprendre un café ? baille Cynthia toujours vêtue du t-shirt trop grand.

— Vas-y… Il lui tend sa tasse. Ressers-en moi un en même temps s'te plaît. »

**AOMINE**

Il attaque son petit-déjeuner encore mal réveillé et perturbé de se presser autant le matin, alors que normalement il aurait dû paresser et traîner. Mais enfin, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Il avale son jus de fruit d'une traite. Et pose une main sur la cuisse de son homme, qu'il caresse doucement.

Taiga baille et se penche pour poser un baiser dans son cou avant de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner. Cynthia revient et pose les tasses sur la table, puis indique les cartons.

« Tant que je suis là. Vous voulez un peu d'aide pour tout ça ?

— Hm... j'suppose que tu peux déballer quelques trucs mais faut que tu vois ça avec Taiga. » Il lui jette un coup d'œil en souriant et ajoute : « Je sais pas trop comment il veut organiser ses affaires. Et il nous reste quelques trucs à aller chercher à l'appart aussi. »

Taiga rougit et grommelle.

« C'est gentil... On va gérer. Le plus urgent c'est d'aller chercher ce qu'il reste à l'appart... J'verrai pour le rangement plus tard. »

Cynthia rigole, pas tellement surprise par cette réponse.

« Pas de problème. Moi j'proposais pour rendre service. Mais sinon j'vais aller me détendre.

— On devrait pas en avoir longtemps pour prendre ce qui reste, love. »

Il pose un baiser dans ses cheveux et termine son assiette, la nourriture lui a redonné un peu d'énergie.

« Ouais. On n'a qu'à charger la voiture. J'ai pas envie qu'on y prenne trop de temps de toute façon. »

Taiga il a dévoré son assiette et s'est même resservi. Quant à Cynthia une assiette lui a suffi et elle s'étire.

« Bon moi j'vais vous laisser. »

Elle se lève pour enfiler son short.

« Je te rendrai ton t-shirt plus tard Daiki si ça te va.

— Ouais pas de soucis ! »

Il se lève pour la raccompagner à la porte d'entrée.

« Bon dimanche... Et à bientôt !

— Merci Daiki. Bon courage pour la fin du déménagement. »

Elle enfile ses baskets, récupère son sac et tâte sa tête pour retirer les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait gardées.

« Ah c'est à vous ça ! »

Elle les lui rend et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci pour la soirée ! Oh tu pourras me donner un mail ou quelque chose pour contacter Satsuki et Ryota s'ils sont d'accord, histoire de voir avec eux ce qu'ils ont envie de faire ?

— Yes, je t'envoie un texto avec leurs contacts tout à l'heure. Rentre bien !

— Super merci ! »

Taiga termine son assiette et se lève pour débarrasser. Il se sent un peu mieux après avoir mangé, la nuit a été courte mais clairement plus reposante que la précédente. Il met un peu de musique et s'attaque à la vaisselle.

Daiki referme la porte et s'étire, rejoignant son homme dans la cuisine. Il se niche dans son dos et pose le menton sur son épaule en caressant son ventre.

« Ça va, love ? »

Taiga sourit et s'appuie doucement contre lui.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

— Ouais. Un peu fatigué. Hâte d'en avoir terminé avec le déménagement. Mais la soirée était cool.

— Oui c'est vrai que c'était sympa. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'en finir. J'finis ça, une douche et go. Tu es tombé du lit ce matin ?

— Hm... Y a Tetsu qui m'a envoyé un texto pour que j'oublie pas de l'appeler... Ça m'a réveillé... Et ensuite j'ai pensé à la journée qui venait et j'voulais pas laisser Cynthia trop longtemps seule si elle était réveillée... Alors j'me suis levé. Et j'ai bien fait vu qu'on avait oublié de vérifier le frigo.

— T'étais vachement motivé pour un matin love. J'avoue... J'ai rien entendu et j't'ai même pas senti te lever. Merci pour Cynthia. »

Taiga tourne la tête vers lui et cherche ses lèvre. Il l'embrasse doucement, caressant ses cheveux, puis sourit.

« Ouais t'attends pas à ce que ce soit tous les matins comme ça, hein ! C'était une exception !

— Ah mince ! Moi qui croyais que le petit déjeuner le matin venait avec le pack emménagement. »

Taiga sourit et revient embrasser ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Dai.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Il le serre contre lui, puis déclare :

« Bon j'vais sous la douche... Tu me rejoins ?

— Ouais. J'arrive. »

Taiga lui donne une claque sur les fesses en le regardant partir, puis se dépêche de terminer la vaisselle.

Il rit un peu et ne proteste pas, puis rejoint la salle de bain et se désape en attendant que l'eau chauffe. Ça aura été encore un week-end où ils n'auront pas vraiment pu se poser. D'un autre côté, Taiga habitant maintenant ici, il n'y aura plus d'allers-retours et ça va probablement leur faciliter la vie. Chaque soir, ils n'auront qu'à rentrer chez eux sans se poser de questions. Il sourit à cette perspective et entre sous la douche, dont l'eau chaude fait du bien à son corps sorti du lit trop tôt.

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse la vaisselle à sécher, donne un coup d'éponge sur la table basse, jette les bouteilles vides dans la poubelle à verres puis il rejoint la salle de bain. Il entre dans la pièce et pense avec un sourire que dans cette pièce aussi il va prendre sa place et pas uniquement par une brosse à dents à côté de celle de Daiki. Cette pensée réchauffe son coeur. Il retire son caleçon et le balance dans le panier à linge en admirant son homme nu. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le voit sous la douche. Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'ils prennent leur douche ici. Et dans cet appartement il y vit déjà à moitié depuis un moment. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de profondément sécurisant à cet emménagement. Qu'il soit ici n'est plus un accord tacite entre lui et Daiki, un accord qui doit être régulièrement renouvelé même si ce n'est que dans sa tête. Il est là parce que maintenant c'est là qu'il vit. Il est ici chez lui. Ce soir il ne se posera pas la question de savoir où dormir, dorénavant c'est ici et nulle part ailleurs, avec Daiki. Dans ce refuge qui leur est à présent commun. Il n'y a plus de question à se poser, c'est ici leur vie maintenant, et pas entre deux univers entre lesquels il faut choisir chaque jour au risque de ne pas choisir le même.

Il se glisse derrière son homme et l'enlace en embrassant sa nuque amoureusement, ses mains viennent caresser son ventre et son torse. Il sourit en posant son front contre son cou. Il se sent heureux, soulagé en quelque sorte et serein, apaisé d'un poids qui lui pesait finalement. Avec un sourire il souffle.

« Je me sens tellement bien love... »

Le brun tourne un peu la tête dans sa direction avec un sourire.

« Really ? Je suis content de l'entendre...

— Ouais... Vraiment. Fatigué. Mais serein tu vois. »

Il embrasse tendrement encore les lèvres de son homme et prend le gel douche pour le laver.

« Ok... J'suis content que ça aille mieux, love. Moi aussi j'suis plutôt serein. J'suis... un peu impatient de découvrir notre nouvelle vie de couple... Parce que même si techniquement ça change pas grand-chose vu qu'on passait tout notre temps ensemble... Les choses me semblent quand même différentes maintenant.

— Elles sont différentes c'est sûr... On va le découvrir doucement... Mais la première chose différente c'est cette impression de sérénité... De sécurité. Y'a pas de 'où on va ce soir ?'... Y'a pas de... 'on va chez moi, mais attends faut que je fasse des courses' ou conneries comme ça... Ici c'est chez nous. Quoiqu'il arrive, on se retrouvera ici le soir même si on a d'autres trucs à faire en rentrant... Genre des trucs chiants où c'est pas la peine qu'on soit deux...

— Yes, t'as raison love. J'espère que tu seras bien ici. En tout cas tu pourras aller surfer aussi souvent que t'as envie !

— J'ai aucun doute que je serais bien. Je suis déjà bien. »

Il embrasse doucement les lèvres de son homme alors que ses mains savonneuses descendent sur ses hanches. Puis il ajoute d'une voix taquine.

« Et j'avoue le surf... C'est clairement ce qui m'a fait accepté ton invitation...

— Ouais, ouais, je me fais aucune illusion. Draguer le mec qui habite au bord de la mer, c'est un grand classique... »

Daiki soupire exagérément.

« M'enfin,... Moi j'ai bien dragué le mec qui cuisine, alors j'imagine qu'on est quittes. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux et vient lui chatouiller les flancs.

« Je le savais ! »

Il rigole et enlace son homme pour embrasser son cou. Puis il grimace, ce n'est pas très comestible le savon.

« Tourne-toi que je te lave le dos. »

Le brun s'exécute et rigole.

« Bah, tu sais bien que y a pas que ça ! J'exploite aussi ton corps de rêve et ton talent au basket. T'es un petit ami multifonctions.

— Je vois la praticité avant tout alors ! »

Il rigole et embrasse le bas de son cou avant de commencer à le laver commençant sur sa nuque et descendant sur son dos en massant doucement.

Le brun se cambre en soupirant de plaisir.

« Ah... Ça fait trop de bien, love... J'me suis levé trop tôt j'fonctionne pas normalement... Mais tes mains elles m'aident à redémarrer la machine...

— C'est une jolie façon de dire les choses love. On va prendre un peu le temps alors. Détends toi. »

Il masse doucement, presse sa nuque et la détend doucement. Sa nuque, ses épaules, ses omoplates, chaque vertèbre il descend progressivement sur ses reins. Ses doigts partent de sa colonne vertébrale et étirent les muscles vers les flancs. Il prend le temps, cherchant les noeuds sous ses doigts pour masser des endroits plus précis.

**AOMINE**

Les mains de Taiga font des miracles dans son dos, rendant ses muscles plus souples tout en les réchauffant. Il laisse échapper de légers gémissements témoignant de son bien-être alors qu'il se laisse aller au massage, appuyé contre le carrelage. La douche est chaude... et il aurait presque envie de se rendormir là sur place. Il se maintient réveillé en pensant à la bonne sieste qu'il fera sûrement cet après-midi quand ils auront rapatrié tous les cartons.

**KAGAMI**

Les gémissements de Daiki et son dos plus détendu lui prouvent que son massage est efficace. Il continue jusqu'au bas de ses reins une dernière fois, puis vient palper ses fesses.

« Voilà love... J'espère que ça t'a fait du bien. »

Et il continue de laver glissant une main entre ses fesses, se permettant de le taquiner un peu au passage puis il termine de laver ses jambes.

« Thanks love. Ouais, ça m'a carrément fait du bien. »

Le brun pose un baiser sur ses lèvres quand il se redresse et se rince avant de le laver à son tour, en allant un peu plus vite parce qu'il a hâte d'aller chercher les derniers cartons pour en finir avec ce déménagement.

Lavé et habillé, il se sent déjà un peu plus frais. Il rejoint Daiki dans l'entrée et enfile ses chaussures. Il attrape les clés du pickup et ils descendent au parking. Le trajet se fait rapidement il y a peu de circulation à cette heure le dimanche. Ils remontent dans l'appartement qui est à présent presque vide excepté les cartons qui restent à descendre. C'est un peu étrange de voir cet appartement vide, même s'il n'y a pas vécu longtemps il avait mis un certain à le choisir. Néanmoins, il ne regrette pas. Il a toujours su que cet appartement ne serait qu'une transition une nouvelle étape. Il avise la pile de cartons restante, ça ne devrait pas leur prendre trop de temps à tout descendre.

« Let's go ? »

**AOMINE**

Il évalue la situation. Ça devrait aller vite, et c'est tant mieux. Il hoche la tête.

« Go ! »

Ils se mettent en devoir de remplir l'ascenseur. En deux allers-retours, ce sera plié. Une heure plus tard, ils se tiennent dans un appartement vide. Il regarde son homme et demande avec un petit sourire :

« Pas de regrets ? Prêt à partir ? »

Taiga le regarde en souriant et glisse son bras autour de sa taille et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Pas de regrets. Je suis prêt à écrire notre vie ensemble. »

Il regarde le séjour qui paraît plus grand maintenant qu'il est vide. Tout le contraire du sien : même après avoir fait un peu de shopping, il manquait quand même d'affaires et son appartement manquait un peu de vie, mais maintenant avec toutes les affaires de Taiga... Ça allait vraiment ressembler à un lieu de vie, et non de transition. Il hoche la tête.

« Bien... Moi aussi... Je crois, en tout cas ! Ok... Alors partons d'ici et rentrons chez nous, love.

— Yes. »

**KAGAMI**

Il l'enlace et l'embrasse une dernière fois et ils quittent cet appartement. Il glisse sa main dans celle de son homme presque timidement. Le coeur battant d'excitation de se jeter dans l'inconnu. Ce n'est plus le moment de faire marche arrière. Il serre la main de son homme le sourire aux lèvres. Soulagé d'y être enfin. Il tourne définitivement une page importante de sa vie pour se plonger dans un nouveau chapitre qui s'annonce prometteur.

Ils s'installent dans la voiture. Quand il démarre le CD joue "Too late" de Dead by Sunrise. Et ça le fait sourire. Ce morceau lui donne l'impression de partir à l'aventure.

_But it's too late to turn back now._

Et il n'en n'a pas envie. Il ne sait pas quel chemin il va suivre mais il le fera main dans la main avec Daiki et quelques soient la route choisie ensemble elle ne pourra être que parfaite.

Il s'insère dans la circulation encore fluide.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde le paysage défiler, cette ville qui lui paraît de plus en plus familière. Au début ce n'était qu'un décor, un cadre dans lequel il évoluait sans vraiment y trouver sa place. Maintenant, c'est sa ville. C'est là qu'il habite et qu'il travaille, là qu'il partage sa vie avec son petit ami. Et avec Cynthia et ses coéquipiers, il a même commencé à s'y faire des amis. Parfois il se demande comment aurait évolué sa vie s'il était resté au Japon, et l'imaginer lui donne des frissons. Il n'aurait sûrement pas avancé. Il aurait... dépéri, petit à petit. Ça avait été dur au début, mais il avait fait le bon choix en partant aux États-Unis. Et puis, après avoir retrouvé Taiga, tout avait changé... d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer en faisant ses valises pour quitter le Japon. Il est presque nostalgique en repensant à son premier jour ici. Il sourit en se rappelant son étonnement en croisant Taiga à l'aéroport. Un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, soudain il avait eu plus d'énergie, plus de motivation. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec lui...

Il tourne la tête pour l'observer, concentré sur sa conduite, et pose une main sur sa cuisse avant de retourner à sa contemplation du paysage.

**KAGAMI**

La main chaude de son homme sur sa jambe lui donne le sourire. Ils se rapprochent de la mer, elle se voit au loin scintillante au bout de l'avenue. Le temps est magnifique comme très souvent à L.A. pourtant le soleil lui semble briller plus que d'habitude et le ciel être encore plus bleu. Quand il s'arrête quelques minutes au feu rouge, il glisse sa main sur celle de son homme pour caresser ses doigts, en fredonnant sur la musique qui joue dans l'habitacle. Il redémarre et ils arrivent bientôt au pied de leur immeuble, il manœuvre et se gare sur leur place de parking et il coupe le moteur. Il repose sa main sur celle de Daiki et il se tourne vers lui.

« Presque terminé. »

Il porte sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

**AOMINE**

Il le regarde en souriant. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Les cartons, ils pourront les défaire au fur et à mesure, c'est moins pressé. Enfin, il ne doute pas que Taiga aura déjà investi la cuisine et son placard dès aujourd'hui.

« Yes love. T'es presque installé dans ton nouveau chez toi. »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser, puis détache sa ceinture et descend du véhicule pour commencer à décharger les cartons.

Ils travaillent vite et bien, impatients d'en finir, et cette fois il leur faut moins d'une heure pour tout terminer. Après quoi il s'assoit sur un carton au beau milieu du salon et soupire en regardant toutes les affaires. C'était du boulot, mais ça en valait la peine. Les jeux et les mangas vont habiller ses étagères, ses vêtements remplir son placard trop vide. En plus, avec les plantes de Taiga son balcon ressemble à un vrai petit jardin maintenant.

« Et voilà... Enfin fini !

— YES ! »

Taiga lui sourit et va rapidement chercher deux bières et il les ramène au salon. Il s'installe sur le carton à côté de lui et l'embrasse avant de lui tendre une bière.

« Good job ! »

Il trinque avec son homme et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« Ouais, on a assuré ! C'est bon d'être enfin chez nous...

— Oui. »

Taiga revient presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il semble un peu excité.

« Maintenant j'ai hâte de profiter de toi et de déballer mes affaires... »

Il souffle un peu plus bas, presque timidement.

« Envahir l'espace... Envahir ta vie... »

Il sourit en entendant ces mots. Clairement Taiga a commencé à faire ça depuis un moment déjà, mais aujourd'hui, ça prend une autre dimension. Il a longtemps refusé que quiconque envahisse sa vie. Et même quand ça a techniquement été le cas avec Lola, quand ils ont décidé d'emménager ensemble, la distance entre eux était assez grande pour ne pas avoir cette impression. Il caresse doucement la hanche de Taiga.

« J'ai hâte aussi, love. »

**KAGAMI**

Il boit sa bière en pressant son épaule contre celle de son homme. Il savoure juste sa boisson et le début de cette nouvelle vie avec le sourire. Il se sent heureux et c'est un sentiment agréable et extrêmement jouissif, de ceux qu'on aimerait qu'il dure toujours. Il pose régulièrement des baisers sur la joue de son homme, en discutant de choses sans importances. Ils n'en sont pas encore au stade de s'organiser, qui fait la vaisselle, le linge, la cuisine, les courses... ça viendra avec le temps. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne se sont pas posé la question. Il se lève quand il a bu les trois quarts de sa bière et met un peu de musique. Il prend un CD au hasard et revient auprès de son homme et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il lui tend la main pour l'inviter à danser, là au milieu des cartons.

« Danse avec moi, love. »

Le brun sourit à cette invitation. Il prend sa main et se lève, se rapprochant de lui pour poser les mains sur sa taille, et commence à onduler au rythme de la musique, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« J'aime bien danser avec toi, love... Et puis... T'es sexy quand tu remues les hanches... »

Il sourit aux mots de Daiki et enlace ses épaules glissant une main massante sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Il presse son corps contre le sien et ondule au même rythme. Il se sent bien tellement bien là en cet instant qu'il voudrait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Sexy... Oui il a envie d'être sexy pour son homme, l'envie le prend de sentir le la jolie dentelle caresser sa peau pour souligner ses hanches que Daiki semble apprécier. Il chasse momentanément cette idée et les autres pensées sexy qui le traverse et il sourit à son homme en pressant tendrement ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi... J'aime danser avec toi... Et j'aime quand tu me trouves sexy. »

Il revient happer ses lèvres entre les siennes, pour un langoureux et long baiser qui ne laisse pas son corps indifférent.

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse aller à ce baiser, s'absorbant dans les sensations chaudes et intenses qui contractent son corps dans les bras de son homme. C'est bon de l'avoir contre lui, de partager une nouvelle intimité maintenant qu'ils sont chez eux. Ça lui fait du bien, plus à vrai dire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il avait pensé que les angoisses demeureraient en arrière-plan, maintenant un certain stress qu'il faudrait du temps pour apaiser totalement. Mais à cet instant, il se sent parfaitement serein, il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à son homme et au moment qu'ils partagent ensemble, dans leur salon plein de cartons, bougeant doucement au rythme de la musique alors que leurs lèvres se caressent.

**KAGAMI**

Il joue avec ses lèvres et sa langue, mordillant légèrement l'une ou l'autre. La musique guide leurs mouvements simplement, lentement, le temps d'une chanson au moins. Il y a encore plein à faire, il faudrait ranger un peu, vider quelques cartons. Mais là tout de suite, il n'y pense plus. Les bras de son homme sont si accueillants, sa bouche si délicieuse et la musique si envoûtante. Il danse et profite de l'instant jusqu'à ce que la chanson change et passe à un rythme plus rapide. Il n'a pas envie de se détacher de son homme pour danser sur cette musique endiablée. Il sourit à son homme et plonge son regard dans le sien, il continue à onduler avec lui mais sur un rythme qui n'est plus que dans leurs têtes.

« Je t'aime... Merci pour cette danse. »

**AOMINE**

Il pose encore tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il le garde dans ses bras encore un petit moment pour profiter, puis doucement s'éloigne un peu et caresse la joue de son homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on défasse quelques cartons juste histoire de déballer quelques trucs essentiels ?

— Yes. ça me va. Les valises de fringues... Les cartons cuisine et salle de bain pour commencer. ça me semble pas mal.

— Ok. Ma cuisine est pas très bien équipée et mon placard bien trop vide de toute façon. Et pour la salle de bain ça va, t'es coquet mais pas trop quand même. »

Il rit un peu en revenant lui voler un baiser. Taiga rigole en le traitant d'idiot et ils se mettent au travail. Ils débutent par la cuisine et ils commencent à sortir des trucs encombrants.

« Du coup je vais réorganiser un peu la cuisine si tu veux bien...

— Ouais fais comme tu le sens, la cuisine c'est plus ton domaine que le mien... Dis-moi comment tu préfères arranger tout ça. »

Taiga lui donne quelques instructions et avec la musique qui joue toujours ils rangent efficacement la pièce. Ils échangent quelques paroles, font quelques blagues mais dans l'ensemble restent très concentrés sur leur tâche. Une fois la pièce terminée, ils se félicitent puis s'attaquent à la suite.

« J'ai pas de préférence pour la salle de bain je te laisse gérer ça te va ? Je vais ranger mes fringues dans le placard. »

Il acquiesce et se rend dans la salle de bain où il dispose les différents produits et accessoires de son homme, ça lui réchauffe le cœur rien que de les voir alignés à côté des siens. Ce symbole plus que tous les autres, pour lui, concrétise leur vie commune. Il prend son temps, un peu rêveur, puis rejoint Taiga dans la chambre.

« Tu t'en sors, love ? »

Les deux valises ouvertes sur le lit sont quasiment vides. Les piles étaient bien pliées et bien rangées alors c'est plutôt rapide à remettre dans le placard qui était à moitié vide. Il a largement la place de mettre toutes ses affaires. Taiga se tourne vers lui les joues un peu rouges et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Yes. J'ai presque fini. »

Il sourit en regardant son placard, bien divisé entre d'un côté les piles bien organisées, de l'autre un fourre-tout où les piles s'effondrent les unes sur les autres.

« Si quelqu'un regarde là-dedans, pas moyen qu'il se trompe sur quel côté est à qui ! »

Taiga rigole en rangeant sa dernière pile et le rejoint pour admirer le résultat, en appuyant son épaule contre la sienne.

« Hm... C'est pas faux. En tout cas... On dirait bien que... J'habite avec toi maintenant. »

Un sourire solaire fleurit sur le visage du roux.

« Ouais... Ça paraît plus concret... mais toujours un peu irréel. »

Il se tourne vers lui et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Mais je suis vraiment heureux, love...

— Cool... Parce que moi aussi. »

Taiga retourne vers le placard pour le fermer et referme les valises qu'il glisse sous le lit. Il se rapproche et l'enlace dans son dos.

« Dis... Faut que j'appelle Tetsu ! Tu veux lui parler aussi ?

— Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu as des obligations. »

Taiga se retourne entre ses bras avec un sourire doux qu'il pose sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

« Je veux bien oui. Si ça te dérange pas. Si tu préfères un tête à tête avec lui je comprends.

— Nan, t'inquiète, et puis j'pense que ça lui fera plaisir de discuter avec toi aussi.

— Ok. Alors faisons ça... Je pense que pour les cartons ça ira pour aujourd'hui. La journée est déjà bien avancée... Et j'ai envie de me poser un peu. On se met sur le balcon ? J'apporte des bières ok ?

— Ok, ça me va. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me poser un peu. »

Il relâche son homme et va s'installer sur le balcon, sortant son téléphone pour le poser sur une petite table basse, et appelle le numéro de Tetsu en mettant le haut-parleur. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il décroche.

« Bonjour Aomine-kun. J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié.

— Comment j'aurais pu ?! Tu m'as réveillé ce matin ! Un dimanche ! J'travaille dur j'te signale ! »

Taiga revient avec les bières et s'installe à côté de lui.

« Clairement, il en était levé avant moi un comble ! Salut Kuroko ! Et qu'est ce que tu faisais à envoyer des messages si tôt d'ailleurs ? Grosse soirée à Tokyo ?

— Bonjour Kagami-kun. Même pas. On est lundi ici... J'ai révisé tard. Les exams viennent de commencer.

— Ah ouais, Satsu aussi bosse dur en ce moment... Pendant que certains profitent de la plage... La vie est injuste, hein ?

— Totalement. En plus t'as Kagami-kun pour te faire de bons repas. Vraiment injuste, renchérit Kuroko.

— Ouais c'est vrai que y a quelques avantages à vivre avec lui. Et j'ai le droit de dire ça, il m'a avoué tout à l'heure qu'il m'avait choisi parce que j'habitais à côté de la mer.

— What?! Comment tu balances! proteste Taiga.

— L'ambiance a l'air sympa chez vous. Vous habitez ensemble alors ça y est ? » demande Kuroko.

Taiga pose un regard tendre sur son homme alors que ses joues s'empourprent un peu.

« Ouais. J'ai emménagé hier soir. »

Il prend la main de son homme.

« On a passé le week-end dans les cartons mais Cynthia est venue hier fêter ça, c'était cool.

— Cynthia? Ta pote de surf ? vérifie Kuroko.

— Yes. Exactement, répond Taiga en jouant avec ses doigts.

— C'est une chouette nana. Elle te plairait sûrement.

— J'en doute pas. Eh bien tant mieux alors. Félicitations à tous les deux. Je suis très content pour vous.

— Thanks, Tetsu. On est contents aussi. Enfin, pour le moment. D'ici une semaine on sera sans doute en train de se jeter des assiettes à la figure.

— N'importe quoi ! proteste Taiga. Dans une semaine on a rendez-vous avec une crique plutôt.

— Ah ouais, c'est un meilleur programme que les assiettes dans la figure, j'avoue. Ok on fera plutôt ça, alors.

— Je savais que ça te plairait.

— Une crique ? s'interroge leur ami au téléphone.

— Ouais pour que Daiki puisse se baigner tout nu ! Tu sais que ce gars il passerait sa vie à poil s'il pouvait ? rigole Taiga.

— Ouais c'est vrai... Faut toujours s'habiller pour un oui ou pour ou non... Alors que c'est tellement plus agréable d'être à poil ! »

**KUROKO**

Il rit doucement. Il ne sait pas comment est Aomine dans l'intimité. Mais bizarrement ce n'est pas le genre d'information qui l'étonne. Il a effectivement cette image de son ami comme quelqu'un d'assez nature et sans pudeur. Il apprécie d'entendre ses deux amis, leur complicité dans cet échange est palpable. Même si la relation de ses deux amis est difficile à imaginer. Il n'arrive pas à se les représenter en couple, pourtant objectivement il a toujours su qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Il les a toujours comparés l'un à l'autre et à la fois ils sont très différents sur quelques points qui leur apportent une certaine complémentarité. Il fallait simplement passer cette barrière au tout début du conflit de rivalité.

« Au fait, vous avez pu voir Wakamatsu ? Je sais que tu n'étais pas en bons termes avec lui Aomine-kun... Mais c'était quand même ton capitaine... demande Kuroko.

— Ouais, on est allés boire un verre après le match. Et ouais c'était assez explosif à l'époque mais bon de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. En fait on se ressemble pas mal c'est juste qu'il était... hm... probablement un peu trop timide pour vraiment me tenir tête. Maintenant, c'est différent... Et puis comme moi, il est plus calme maintenant.

— Plus calme ? C'est toi qui le dis, rigole Taiga.

— Je vois c'est bien que vous ayez pu discuter. Il va bien ? L'installation aux USA n'a pas été trop dure pour lui ?

— Je suis très calme ! » proteste Daiki d'une façon véhémente qui contredit ses propos. Puis il reprend plus doucement à son intention : « Nan ça va, il a l'air de s'être bien adapté. Et y a qu'à voir comment il joue, clairement il s'est bien intégré dans son équipe !

— Oui j'ai vu ça. Ce match était vraiment très intéressant. Vous vous êtes donnés à fond tous les trois, confirme Kuroko.

— Thanks. C'est clair qu'on en a bavé ! Mais pour l'instant on fait un sans faute avec les Lakers... Et j'veux que ça reste comme ça !

— Ce serait classe c'est sûr. En tout cas, vous avez vraiment une équipe super efficace et soudée, remarque Kuroko.

— Carrément. On a eu de la chance. Et sinon de ton côté, tout roule ? Les études, la famille, les amours ?

— Les études... Demandent vraiment beaucoup de travail. Mais je m'en sors. Mes parents et ma grand-mère vont bien merci. Et pour le reste, je n'ai pas votre chance. Mais bon j'ai pas vraiment de temps non plus.

— Ah ! T'es trop studieux ! Faut profiter de la vie !

— Je profiterai quand j'aurai mon diplôme c'est la dernière année. Il faut pas que je lâche. Explique leur ami.

— Bah, j'me fais pas trop de soucis pour toi de toute façon, t'en as dans le crâne !

— Et peut-être que tu pourras venir nous voir aussi... suggère Taiga.

— Ça me plairait bien oui. Surtout que maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, j'aurai pas à me couper en deux pour profiter de chacun de vous.

— Et ouais, deux fauves pour le prix d'un, c'est la promo de l'année ! Profites-en ! »

Toujours un idiot cet Aomine, mais ça le fait rire. Cela dit techniquement c'est effectivement très pratique de pouvoir voir ses deux meilleurs amis en même temps.

« Par contre faut que je vienne pendant la saison de NBA... Je veux voir un de vos match en vrai.

— Ouais, j'aimerais bien que tu vois ça aussi. Après tout... c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'en suis là...

— Grâce à moi ? il est un peu surpris des mots d'Aomine.

— Ben ouais... Pas sûr que j'aurais continué le basket si toi et Taiga m'aviez pas remis le pied à l'étrier.

— Oh ça... Hm... D'accord alors. Je veux bien prendre part à ton succès. Mais je précise que Kagami-kun a fait le gros du travail en supportant ton sale caractère et... Il le fait de nouveau aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment exceptionnel de vous voir jouer ensemble sur le terrain.

— Lui aussi il a un sale caractère, j'te ferai dire ! proteste-t-il comme si son homme n'était pas là.

— Il est un peu soupe au lait c'est vrai... Mais il est quand même plus gentil que toi. Et puis... Il fait des super desserts. Et tu me connais... Je suis très faible face au sucré, réplique Kuroko.

— Ouais, ouais, bon, admettons. Ben t'avais qu'à le draguer quand t'en avais encore l'occasion, voilà.

— Alors déjà je ne suis pas intéressé sentimentalement parlant par Kagami-kun... Et de toute façon il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi au lycée.

— Mais arrêtez avec ça... Taiga rougit violemment.

— Tu le fais rougir ! s'exclame Daiki. Continue comme ça !

— Oh! C'est vrai ? Hm... Faudra qu'on fasse une visio la prochaine fois ! J'ai envie de voir ça ! rigole-t-il. Mais bien sûr que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Aomine-kun. Tu ne parlais que de lui !

— Rahh... Mais arrête... C'est pas vrai en plus… » gromelle Taiga.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme avec tendresse. Il adore le voir rougissant et embarrassé, et puis bon, c'est plutôt flatteur pour lui ce que raconte Tetsu, alors il a envie d'y croire.

« C'est vrai, ça, hm ? M'enfin j'reste réaliste : ça devait être pour dire à quel point j'étais casse-bonbon et qu'il allait me mettre la misère sur le terrain ! »

Il se marre un peu. Lui ne parlait pas de Taiga à l'époque. Mais il faut dire qu'il ne parlait pas de grand-chose. Par contre, il doit bien admettre que... Il pensait souvent à lui.

« Hm... C'est vrai que souvent il s'énervait contre ton sale caractère ou le fait que tu l'avais encore pris de haut... Mais pas toujours et dès qu'il s'agissait de te voir pour un one-on-one il n'y avait plus que l'admiration...

— Kuroko...

— Bah quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? Non mais le moment où j'ai vraiment compris que tu en pinçais pour Aomine-kun c'est lors d'une fin de soirée avec l'équipe... Exceptionnellement t'avais un peu bu, avoue que déjà ça ça t'arrive pas souvent, l'après-midi tu avais joué avec Aomine-kun et vous vous êtes pris la tête... Comme d'habitude. Je sais pas sur quoi exactement, t'as jamais voulu en reparler... Mais ce soir là tu te plaignais qu'il y avait qu'avec toi qu'il était exécrable... Alors que toi... Selon tes propres mots... I think I like him.

— What?! You... You kidding me ? »

Taiga le regarde et rougit encore plus. Visiblement, il ne devait pas vraiment se souvenir de cette soirée.

Il est étrangement touché par cette anecdote. Il avait dû sacrément en faire baver à Taiga pour qu'il avoue ça... Il fouille dans ses souvenirs et il pense qu'il se souvient de cette fois-là. Il s'était passé du temps avant qu'ils ne rejouent ensemble ce coup-ci... Il lui avait dit... quelque chose du genre : "Je vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à jouer avec un mec comme toi. Ton basket il franchira pas les portes du lycée. Tu te vois en NBA ? Tu rêves, mec." Il déglutit. Il sait qu'il a dit tout un tas de saloperies à Taiga, mais il a un peu occulté ces souvenirs. Il murmure comme pour lui-même :

« Avec le recul... J'crois que j'étais en colère à cause des sentiments que tu m'inspirais. C'était ma façon tordue de les gérer... ou plutôt de les ignorer. »

**KAGAMI**

Il est surpris par ses mots et à la fois, ça lui semble faire sens. S'il réagissait aussi violemment dès que Daiki lui parlait durement c'est aussi parce qu'il l'appréciait et cherchait son amitié, sans s'avouer plus. Il a toujours eu conscience que Daiki était sexy, mais jamais il ne se serait autorisé à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. D'ailleurs, dès l'instant où ils se sont revus il a essayé de refouler ses sentiments sans succès. Encore une fois, tout ça prouve qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'époque. Lui n'aurait pas eu la force d'accepter ses sentiments pour un 'hétéro' alors qu'il ne pensait qu'au basket et Daiki n'aurait pas eu la force d'accepter son homosexualité à ce moment de sa vie où il retrouvait juste un peu d'intérêt à la vie tout simplement.

Il a lui aussi un peu oublié tous les mots durs de Daiki. Au fond, il devait savoir qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, même s'il mettait ça sur le compte de sa dépression et même si c'est sûrement lié. Même s'il a beaucoup souffert des mots blessants de Daiki il s'est toujours plus accroché à ses mots ou gestes encourageants, comme lorsqu'il lui avait prêté... Offert des baskets.

Il serre la main de Daiki dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

« It's OK love... We weren't ready for that... Now we are good and that's what's important. »

**AOMINE**

Il oublie presque qu'ils sont toujours sur haut-parleur en conversation avec Kuroko, et regarde son homme le cœur battant.

« Yeah... I know. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le présent, maintenant... T'as raison... on n'était pas prêts. »

Il l'embrasse doucement, le cœur gonflé d'amour, réalisant une fois de plus la chance qu'il a eue d'avoir croisé son chemin de nouveau.

Taiga répond à son baiser avec douceur en glissant une main sur sa nuque, il caresse tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, mais se fige en entendant Kuroko se racler la gorge au téléphone.

« Hum... Je suis toujours là les gars. »

La voix de Kuroko le ramène à l'instant présent et il rigole.

« Désolé Tetsu... On devient toujours très sentimentaux quand on pense au passé !

— Hm... Je vois. J'ai pas tout tout compris. Mon anglais est un peu rouillé... Mais c'est tant mieux que vous vous soyez retrouvés. Je suis vraiment content pour vous. Je vais devoir vous laisser. J'étais content de vous entendre.

— Ça fait très plaisir aussi Kuroko. Te fatigues pas trop quand même avec les partiels, répond Taiga.

— Oui vous en faites pas. Merci pour l'appel.

— Des bisous Tetsu. À la semaine prochaine. »

Il raccroche et se renfonce dans son siège, et étend ses jambes avant de boire quelques gorgées de bière.

« Bon... Il a l'air d'aller bien, c'est cool. »

— Oui. Ça fait plaisir à entendre. »

Taiga s'installe lui aussi plus confortablement dans son siège et boit sa bière un bras derrière la nuque en admirant la vue du soleil qui descend sur la mer.

Ils restent un moment en silence à profiter du paysage et du soleil. Alors qu'il laisse son regard dériver sur l'horizon, il se dit que finalement, il a réussi à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Il a réparé certaines de ses relations, en a noué d'autres, il a progressé avec Taiga, et enfin s'épanouit dans son travail. Il est incrédule d'avoir réussi à faire tout ça, et doit faire taire la petite voix qui lui dit de ne pas se réjouir trop vite, qu'il a juste eu un coup de chance et que tout ça n'est qu'une jolie parenthèse dans sa vie. Il sait bien qu'il n'a pas le contrôle sur tout, mais... ces victoires sont quand même un peu les siennes.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'étire. C'est le début de leur vie commune et il a encore du mal à y croire. Mais il se sent bien. Épuisé il faut l'admettre, mais vraiment serein et cette discussion avec Kuroko lui a fait plaisir et fait la lumière encore sur certaines choses.

Il est épuisé et n'a plus rien envie de faire ce soir sinon glander, savourer l'instant et se vider la tête. Il commence à faire frais sur le balcon alors il demande à son homme : « Ça te dit qu'on aille s'échouer dans le canapé et mater un truc ?

— Ouais, ça me va. »

Ils se lèvent et rangent leurs bières puis se laissent tomber devant la télévision. Ils choisissent un film sur un site de streaming et Daiki remonte un plaid sur eux avant de se blottir contre lui.

Il soupire et s'installe confortablement en passant un bras autour des épaules de son homme. Il embrasse sa nuque et respire son odeur. Et se laisse happer par l'image mouvante à l'écran. Le film n'est pas exceptionnel mais il fonctionne pour le but qu'ils se sont donnés se détendre et larver un moment avant de clore cette journée.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello! **

**Et voici le chapitre 52 ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Promis on va se rattraper dans nos réponses qui se font désirés ;) Rassurez vous on lit tous vos petits mots qui nous font très très plaisir !**

**Stella : Contente que le retour de Tetsu te fasse plaisir :)**

**Malo-ry : Merci beaucoup ! On apprécie que notre histoire te touche :) (et le pseudo de Malo c'est Maloriel ;) Si tu veux lire d'autres de ses écrits magnifiques sur fanfiction !)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il somnole un peu pendant le film, jamais bien longtemps, si bien qu'il arrive à suivre l'histoire quand même. Le temps passe vite en flemmardant devant la télévision. Ce week-end était trop court. Il soupire un peu en se disant qu'une nouvelle semaine commence déjà demain. Il jette un coup d'œil à son homme et demande :

« Hm love... Le week-end prochain on fait une petite escapade sur la côte, alors ? »

Taiga se tourne vers lui avec un sourire.

« Yes. Je vois avec mon père demain s'il a besoin de la voiture. Sinon on en louera une. »

Il caresse sa cuisse, content à cette perspective qui lui donne un peu plus envie d'affronter sa semaine.

« Ok. J'ai hâte. Jusque-là on n'a pas eu tant de temps que ça pour nous finalement…

— Clairement pas assez... »

Taiga vient enfouir son nez dans son cou.

« Je serais content... Qu'on puisse consacrer ce prochain week-end juste pour nous. »

Il glisse ses doigts dans le cheveux de son homme.

« Alors on va faire ça. On va faire en sorte de profiter l'un de l'autre à fond !

— Ok. ça me va ! »

Son homme le serre doucement dans ses bras et l'attire pour un baiser tendre et avide.

Il lui rend son baiser en caressant son dos, savourant la tiédeur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvre la bouche et effleure celle de Taiga avant d'y plonger la langue pour un baiser plus langoureux.

**KAGAMI**

Il agrippe la nuque de son homme d'une main, réchauffé par ce baiser et il y répond avec gourmandise. Son coeur s'accélère un peu dans sa poitrine et le réveille de la torpeur dans laquelle ce film avait commencé à le plonger.

Le brun glisse une main sous son t-shirt, ses doigts calleux courant sur les muscles de son dos, les massant doucement en descendant dans le creux de ses reins.

Sa respiration s'accélère. Il frissonne sous ses doigts et par réflexe, comme si la caresse le chatouillait il se cambre alors qu'un frisson remonte de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque. Il se rapproche de son homme et se décolle totalement du canapé pour lui donner plus d'accès à son dos, à son corps et à son tour il cherche à retrouver la peau de son homme sous ses doigts. Il ne cesse de l'embrasser que pour reprendre un peu d'air et le regarder avec encore plus d'envie et il revient happer sa bouche.

**AOMINE**

Ils ont eu un certain nombre d'occasions jusqu'ici de s'envoyer en l'air, et l'ont fait de pas mal de façons différentes. Et pourtant, tandis que ses doigts se promènent sur la peau nue de son homme, il a toujours l'impression que c'est pratiquement la première fois. Un mélange d'appréhension, de désir et d'incertitude qui le prend à la gorge. C'est comme un vertige à la fois effrayant et excitant. Avec le peu de temps qu'a duré leur relation, c'est un peu comme si tout était un éternel recommencement. En un sens, il se sent toujours aussi inexpérimenté qu'au premier jour, et a la sensation de connaître déjà intimement son homme tout en sentant en lui un monde entier de possibilités inexplorées.

Alors il hésite un peu, mais ce ne sont plus les spectres de ses angoisses qui le retiennent. Son passé ne fait plus peser une menace menaçante sur lui, comme s'il se voyait de l'extérieur dans cette situation au lieu de la vivre pleinement. Non, il est présent, il est là. Dans toutes ses vulnérabilités, le désir à fleur de peau, incapable même s'il le voulait de faire marche arrière.

Les voix dans sa tête sont toujours là.

_Tu vas foirer. T'es pas assez bien pour lui. Tu le mènes en bateau parce que tu pourras jamais lui donner ce qu'il attend de toi. Et si tu changeais d'avis ? Tu vas changer d'avis parce que t'es incapable de faire perdurer quoi que ce soit. Tu vas fuir comme d'habitude._

Les voix sont toujours là, même l'amour ne les fait pas disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais la différence, c'est que ce soir elles ne le submergent pas. Elles ne remportent pas la bataille comme elles l'ont fait si souvent, noyant sa combativité, jusqu'à lui faire se demander pourquoi au juste il ne devrait pas les écouter.

Il pense à tout ça, sans vraiment le formuler dans sa tête, tandis que ses mains glissent sur le torse de son homme et que ses lèvres cherchent avidement les siennes, et qu'avec tous ses vêtements il se sent plus nu que toutes ces fois où il se balade avec nonchalance dans sa tenue d'Adam.

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur bat durement dans sa poitrine. Les doigts de son homme électrisent sa peau. Mais il le sent un peu hésitant dans ses gestes. Il a encore le souvenir de cette soirée il y a une semaine. Il ne veut pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Et puis, il se sent encore nerveux. Même si ce week-end a été particulièrement doux finalement malgré le déménagement. Il a eu l'impression de retrouver cette complicité qui les lie. Il se sent encore à fleur de peau. Alors il reste prudent. Peut-être que ce n'est pas la chose à faire, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus.

Il ne veut pas blesser son homme, ni se faire souffrir lui-même. Cette semaine a été trop éprouvante pour revivre ça. Il masse sa nuque et l'embrasse tendrement alors que sa seconde main caresse son torse et son ventre pour descendre sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Il mordille la lèvre de son homme et le regarde en soufflant.

« T'en as envie love ?

— Y-Yeah... I do... But I'm kind of scared, not really sure why... »

Le brun lui adresse un petit sourire un peu incertain et l'attire vers lui pour un autre baiser.

Son coeur se serre un peu. Peur ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprend pas, mais Daiki semble sûr de lui malgré tout pour continuer. Il ne le repousse pas au contraire, il répond à son baiser doucement et se rapproche un peu de lui. Il sent son homme... Timide ? Presque comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le touchait. Il caresse sa nuque et libère ses lèvres pour murmurer.

« You can... Change your mind... Whenever you want. It's OK... If you're too scared or if you don't want it anymore... »

Il revient l'embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et avec douceur il soulève son t-shirt pour le lui retirer.

**AOMINE**

Son souffle s'accélère tandis qu'il aide son homme à lui enlever son t-shirt. Il frissonne un peu en se sentant à moitié nu. Le cœur battant, il attrape l'une des mains de son homme pour la poser sur son torse. Il a besoin qu'il le touche. Besoin d'éloigner un peu plus les voix dans sa tête qu'il n'a plus envie d'écouter.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne sait pas ce qui fait peur à Daiki. Il aimerait comprendre, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour discuter. Il a envie de prendre Daiki dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui pour le protéger d'il ne sait même pas quoi. Il caresse son corps comme Daiki semble en avoir envie. Sa main découvre son torse quand la seconde revient se nicher sur sa nuque. Il l'embrasse encore, il hésite mais finalement il murmure.

« ... On serait mieux dans la chambre love non ? »

Son instinct de protection lui suggère de l'emmener dans un lieu de confort et de sécurité, pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'aimer si Daiki en a toujours envie. Et l'endroit qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est le lieu préféré de Daiki, leur lit. 'Leur' même dans ce moment un peu chaotique, il ne peut s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine excitation et à la fois un apaisement, ils sont chez eux maintenant. Est-ce que c'est ce qui fait peur à Daiki ? Il se rappelle des angoisses de son homme qui ont mené à des discussions houleuses un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Ok. Il se sent prêt ce soir à dealer avec ça. Il va rassurer Daiki. Tout va bien se passer, pas seulement parce qu'ils s'aiment mais parce qu'ils se respectent et s'acceptent comme ils sont, sans mensonges et sans carapaces. Il a confiance et il compte bien prouver à Daiki qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, vivre ensemble et surtout être heureux ensemble.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme et voit l'amour dans ses yeux. La confiance. Dans son cœur, l'apaisement et l'espoir rivalisent avec la crainte. Il ne veut pas se laisser faire par la peur, mais il se sent vulnérable et à fleur de peau. Aussi, il apprécie la proposition de Taiga. Il a envie de l'intimité de la chambre et de leur lit, envie de s'y cacher avec son homme.

« Ouais, t'as raison... On y sera mieux. »

Il se lève et lui tend la main.

« Come with me... »

**KAGAMI**

Il prend sa main sans hésiter et se remet debout à sa suite. Il a ressenti du soulagement quand son homme à accepter sa proposition. Il espère pouvoir l'aider à apaiser cette angoisse qui semble venir de loin. Il essaie surtout de ne pas s'inquiéter et de juste faire son possible pour que Daiki se sente bien. Il passe son bras autour de sa taille, pour le tenir contre lui et ils se réfugient dans la chambre. Il ferme la porte soigneusement derrière eux, il a l'impression de fermer la porte d'un sanctuaire. Sans lâcher son homme, il n'allume qu'une petite lumière tamisée.

Il se tourne vers Daiki et l'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Il a envie de le rassurer, qu'il se sente bien. Il ne veut pas le brusquer. Il le pousse doucement vers leur lit et s'allonge avec lui. Ses mains caressent doucement son torse et son dos, alors que ses lèvres goûtent encore les siennes.

**AOMINE**

Il savoure sa tendresse, son contact contre lui, et entreprend de le déshabiller pour sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne, sans guère lâcher ses lèvres. Sa présence le rassure, l'apaise tout en faisant battre son cœur plus fort. Il est effrayé d'avoir autant besoin de lui, mais il se rend à ce sentiment sans chercher à lutter.

Quand ils sont nus tous les deux, il s'arrête un instant pour le regarder.

« Je t'aime... » murmure-t-il d'une voix basse, un peu rauque.

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit doucement, ces mots lui provoquent un frisson qui remonte sur sa nuque. Il se rapproche de Daiki et le surplombe alors qu'il est allongé sur le lit. Il ne cherche pas à cacher son érection, il ne veut pas mentir et n'a pas honte de le désirer. Il caresse sa joue et lui sourit. Sa voix est assurée et profondément sincère quand il répond.

« Je sais love... Et je t'aime aussi... »

Il revient goûter ses lèvres et presse son corps contre lui tandis qu'une de ses mains parcourt son corps possessivement.

**AOMINE**

Il glisse les mains dans le dos de son homme, son corps se réchauffant au contact du sien. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller, soupirant doucement sous la caresse de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur s'affole dans sa poitrine, alors que son désir grandit et réchauffe ses reins. Il frissonne sous les caresses de Daiki. il suçote ses lèvres, puis il les libère pour venir dévorer son cou. L'odeur de son homme envahit ses narines et il presse un peu plus ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de son cou. Sa respiration s'accélère de son envie grandissante. Sa main descend sur ses hanches doucement et dérive le long d'une cuisse ferme.

**AOMINE**

Un léger gémissement lui échappe lorsque la peau sensible de son cou frémit sous la caresse de ses lèvres. Il glisse ses doigts sur sa nuque, l'autre main venant effleurer ses fesses. Il aime sentir le poids de son corps musclé contre le sien, sa chaleur répondre à la sienne, entendre son souffle qui s'accélère alors qu'il le touche. Il se plonge dans ces sensations comme on s'immerge dans l'océan, se laissant submerger par elles, et laisse les vagues de son désir l'emporter.

**KAGAMI**

Un frisson hérisse sa nuque à entendre ce filet de voix. Il chatouille de sa langue le lobe de son oreille. Sa main écarte légèrement la cuisse de Daiki et remonte sur l'intérieur de celle-ci pour venir caresser doucement ses testicules et remonter sur sa verge, qu'il longe du bout des doigts. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine presque inquiet de la réaction de Daiki à ce contact.

**AOMINE**

Ce toucher léger fait tressaillir son membre tandis qu'il crispe les doigts dans sa chevelure. Il commence à haleter, cherchant de nouveau ses lèvres pour les happer entre les siennes dans un baiser plus appuyé que les précédents.

**KAGAMI**

Il lui donne ce qu'il demande. Avidement, le coeur battant, la poitrine comprimée par le désir, il dévore les lèvres de Daiki. Ses doigts enveloppent son membre et doucement il vient caresser la peau douce de son gland encore sec de son pouce et commence à aller et venir sur lui.

Il presse plus son corps contre celui de Daiki, masturber son homme, avoir son sexe chaud et pulsant dans sa main exacerbe son désir et réveille son propre membre impatient. Il ondule contre lui, pressant son érection contre sa cuisse.

**AOMINE**

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur une plainte sous les actions de son homme. Il crispe une main au creux de ses reins, soulevant un peu le bassin pour rechercher son contact. Il a le souffle court, il a l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se déplient partout où leurs corps se touchent. Ça fait du bien d'éprouver ça, et il vainc son appréhension parce que Taiga parvient toujours à le faire se sentir en sécurité. Quand il est avec lui, dans l'intimité de leur lit, il peut faire taire les voix mauvaises dans sa tête, se sentir à nouveau lui-même. Oui il a besoin de Taiga, oui, parfois il le protège de lui-même, et à cet instant, il oublie pourquoi il devrait hésiter à se laisser aller, pourquoi il a peur de sa vulnérabilité. Il a envie de la chaleur de son homme, envie qu'il le touche, envie de se laisser rassurer et aimer.

**KAGAMI**

L'odeur de Daiki envahit ses narines, cette odeur chaude et épicée rehaussée par la chaleur qui monte en lui, et la moiteur que laisse la sueur sur sa peau. Ses gémissements emplissent ses oreilles, attisent son désir et bouleversent ses sens. Dans cette chambre, coupée du monde, il n'y a qu'eux. Leurs peaux qui se frottent, leurs corps qui s'imbriquent, leurs mains et lèvres qui s'explorent, leurs souffles qui se mêlent et leurs désirs qui enflent et se retrouvent.

Il presse un peu plus son bassin contre le sien, il revient embrasser ses lèvres et savourer ses gémissements. Sous ses doigts le sexe brûlant et palpitant commence à perler. Il récolte ce liquide du pouce et vient en lustrer son gland. Il varie la pression de ses doigts sur sa queue et donne des coups de poignet plus vigoureux. Son propre membre quémande de l'attention et plus qu'une hanche pour s'apaiser. Prudemment, étouffant son impatience qui le rend fébrile, du genou il invite son homme à écarter une cuisse.

**AOMINE**

Il répond à l'invitation de son homme, posant sur lui un regard plein de désir, d'amour, du besoin qu'il a de lui. À mesure que le plaisir s'intensifie, ce n'est pas que son corps qui se réchauffe, mais son cœur aussi, et il accueille la sensation avec reconnaissance. Il noue ses doigts sur la nuque de son homme et relève la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres, approfondissant le baiser sans attendre alors que ses mains glissent sur le torse aux muscles bien dessinés de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond aux lèvres de Daiki, il lui donne ce baiser enfiévré qu'il ne peut plus contenir. Sa main lâche sa verge descend sur ses bourses qu'il presse au passage se retenant de serrer trop fort avec peine tellement le désir de posséder son homme devient urgent. Il mord un peu sa lèvre, apaisant un peu sa fougue. Et ses doigts viennent chercher la chaleur de son intimité. Doucement il dessine le contour de son anus, suçant ses lèvres avec plus de douceur maîtrisant de nouveau ce désir brûlant et impatient de posséder Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Le toucher est familier et pourtant il lui semble le redécouvrir, encore et toujours. Chaque fois les nuances sont différentes. Il regarde son homme quand leurs lèvres se séparent et murmure : « I love you... and I need you... You mean so much to me... and I want you so much… »

**KAGAMI**

Il désire son homme ardemment mais ces mots le troublent et calment un peu ses ardeurs. L'émotion gonfle sa poitrine autant que le désir. Ses doigts continuent de masser son intimité doucement.

« I love you too... I... I need you too Daiki... I can't live without you anymore... »

Il pose son front contre le sien la gorge un peu nouée.

**AOMINE**

Il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, haletant doucement.

« Yes... We're bound to each other… »

Il soulève un peu le bassin et écarte davantage les cuisses pour mieux s'offrir à lui, et revient chercher ses lèvres qu'il presse entre les siennes. L'émotion et le désir le font un peu trembler.

**KAGAMI**

Il est presque impressionné de sentir son homme aussi ému et sensible. Il a l'impression de l'avoir rassuré mais il reste prudent. Les peurs savent toujours resurgir au pire moment et Daiki semble tellement à fleur de peau.

Il se penche pour venir embrasser tendrement son cou. L'odeur de Daiki l'enivre, il presse ses lèvres sur sa peau et en goûte le sel. Sa main libre se glisse dans ses cheveux qu'il caresse doucement.

« You're mine... »

Il presse un peu plus son majeur au centre du petit orifice. Il est presque surpris quand Daiki l'accueil facilement en lui. Il frissonne en sentant son corps chaud entouré son doigt, imaginant déjà instinctivement son sexe à sa place.

**AOMINE**

Il s'agrippe à la nuque de son homme, respirant plus vite alors qu'il sent son corps s'ouvrir à son contact. Il éprouve un mélange de soulagement et de tension intense tandis que son désir de le se sentir en lui augmente à cette nouvelle stimulation. Il regarde Taiga, observe les traits familiers de son visage dans la lumière tamisée, sa mâchoire puissante qu'il a toujours trouvée sexy, cette bouche sensuelle, ses yeux troublants dont l'intensité a toujours eu le don de l'hypnotiser, que ce soit dans la passion, la colère ou la joie. Il entrouvre les lèvres sur un nouveau gémissement, ses sensations paraissant encore s'accentuer alors qu'il se plonge dans le regard de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne le quitte des yeux que pour venir embrasser ses lèvres, sa main caressant sa joue du pouce. Il laisse quelques instants à son homme pour s'habituer à cette intrusion, puis il s'écarte pour le regarder quand il commence doucement à bouger son doigt en lui pour le détendre. Il se perd dans le bleu gris des yeux de son homme assombri par la luxure, veillant toujours à ce qu'il soit bien et qu'il prenne du plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il sent son homme prudent dans ses gestes et ça lui réchauffe le cœur, renforçant encore son sentiment de sécurité quand il est avec lui. Ils ont entre eux cette connexion qui leur permet de comprendre et de ressentir certaines choses sans avoir à tout formuler. Ils se parlent avec leurs corps, et pas qu'avec des mots. Et cette fois, il ne cherche pas à presser son homme même s'il a senti son impatience, parce que s'il a besoin d'y aller plus doucement c'est aussi légitime et il a besoin d'apprendre à accepter ça. Pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs qu'ils ont faites... Il sait que Taiga a vraiment besoin qu'il n'ait aucune réticence, et quelque part, ça lui semble normal aussi. Il ne voudrait pas non plus que Taiga s'adapte à lui et fasse quelque chose non pas contre son gré, mais sans réellement en avoir envie. Bien sûr ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple mais ils ont besoin de renouer la confiance, et pour ça il doit à son homme de s'écouter, et le laisser lui faire du bien sans s'inquiéter de ne pas lui plaire ou même le satisfaire... Car il a compris qu'il ne le satisfera pas en se mettant en retrait.

Alors il se détend, prend son temps, apprivoise ses sensations, et peu à peu se sent délesté de ses craintes et n'entend plus rien d'autre que leurs souffles rapides et la pulsation de son cœur.

« C'est bon, love... Tu peux aller plus vite, j'en ai envie... »

**KAGAMI**

Doucement, il s'exécute, il va plus vite. Il ajoute un second doigt et le prépare méthodiquement en venant régulièrement caresser sa prostate pour faire monter le plaisir en lui. Daiki est si beau quand il se laisse aller au plaisir. Il parsème son visage et son cou de baisers.

« Tu sens bon Dai... »

Sa voix est désireuse et chaude alors qu'il vient mordiller son cou. Il veut que son homme savoure, que son homme soit sûr de lui. Il veut que Daiki ait conscience qu'il ne lui doit rien et qu'il a le droit à tout instant de vouloir cesser, même si oui ça veut dire de la frustration pour lui. Il préfère ça à ce que son homme, se donne à lui sans envie.

**AOMINE**

Les caresses de Taiga réveillent un plaisir profond, vibrant. Sa température corporelle grimpe encore, la sueur commence à perler sur sa peau. Il ferme les yeux et attrape les draps dans ses poings, commençant à onduler du bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de son homme. Étrangement, ce soir lui rappelle la première fois que Taiga lui a fait l'amour... Ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps, même s'il s'est passé tant de choses que ça lui paraît déjà lointain... et en même temps, très proche. Il s'en rappelle très bien, et il retrouve des sensations similaires. L'impression de vertige, le désir et la confiance malgré l'inconnu. La sensation de sceller quelque chose entre eux.

Les doigts de Taiga continuent leur travail répondant aux ondulations de son corps, alors que sa bouche descend sur son torse léchant la sueur qui commence à y perler puis venant sucer un téton durci.

Une onde de plaisir se répand en lui à cette stimulation. Il plonge une main dans les cheveux de son homme, soupirant profondément. Il vient effleurer son propre membre et commence doucement à se caresser, laissant échapper un nouveau un gémissement alors qu'il resserre sa poigne dans la chevelure de Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse guider par les gémissements de son homme, par ses mouvements et par le mouvement de son poignet qui se masturbe. Il accorde le rythme de ses doigts à la main de Daiki. Il pince un peu son téton entre ses dents, puis le cercle de sa langue. Son cœur s'accélère dans sa poitrine alors que son désir se fait plus impérieux. Il presse plus fortement sa prostate pour faire gémir son homme. Il relâche sa prise sur son mamelon et se redresse pour regarder Daiki.

« J'ai... J'ai envie de toi love... »

Le brun se plonge dans ses yeux, haletant, relâchant son sexe pour poser les mains sur ses hanches et les agripper avec force.

« Moi aussi... Fais-moi l'amour... » murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il entend ses mots et la tension dans ses reins monte d'un cran. Il scrute le regard de son homme et y lit sa détermination avec soulagement. Il prend son visage dans sa main et il revient l'embrasser, sans cesser de le doigter. Puis il attrape le lubrifiant, en enduit son sexe et le dirige vers son intimité. Il surplombe son homme et revient savourer ses lèvres en pressant son membre contre l'entrée de son corps. Il plonge son regard dans le sien et pousse son bassin d'un mouvement sûr mais doux. Massé par le muscle étroit quand il le pénètre et sentant la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper petit à petit, il ne retient pas un gémissement de plaisir.

**AOMINE**

La sensation est intense, envahissant son corps, chaude et vivifiante. Il se cambre sous son homme pour mieux le recevoir en lui, profondément. Il referme ses bras autour de lui et soulève le bassin. Son cœur cogne fort dans sa poitrine, il a l'impression que Taiga pourrait le sentir contre ses côtes. Il émet une plainte entre satisfaction et désir quand il le sent entièrement en lui. Il décale ses mains sur ses fesses et le pousse en lui dès qu'il recule le bassin.

**KAGAMI**

Il agrippe sa nuque et vient l'embrasser avec fougue. Son autre bras glisse sous une des jambes de Daiki et il vient saisir ses fesses. Et lentement il ondule sur lui, ressortant de son intimité pour mieux s'y renfoncer entièrement. Il mordille sa lèvre et recommence.

Le brun resserre les cuisses sur ses hanches en poussant une plainte de plaisir, mordillant sa lèvre en retour comme pour lui demander d'en avoir plus. Ses mains sont avides sur son corps, son souffle chaud et court brûle ses lèvres.

Taiga se sent fébrile. Les mains de Daiki lui provoquent des frissons qui attisent son désir. Ses doigts s'agrippent un peu plus à sa fesse et à sa nuque et il intensifie ses mouvements de bassin. Plus vite, plus profond... Plus rude. Une plainte lascive accompagne son rythme.

« Ah... Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il s'agrippe à son homme et s'abandonne à lui, au plaisir qui monte dans ses reins à mesure que Taiga accélère le rythme. Il laisse sa voix exprimer son plaisir sans chercher à la contenir, et ses muscles se contractent de plus en plus alors qu'une sorte de sérénité s'empare de lui. Il lâche prise, et ça lui donne l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre. Il s'accroche à son homme, mais il n'a plus peur de se perdre puisqu'il reste avec lui. C'est bon de perdre le contrôle une fois encore, il en a tellement besoin, finalement... Il ne refoule pas la vague qui monte en lui, il l'accueille avec joie et soulagement, et soudain le plaisir déferle, contracte son ventre alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les muscles de son homme. L'orgasme est intense, libérateur. Étourdissant. Sa voix se brise quand il murmure le prénom de son homme alors que le plaisir reflue doucement.

**KAGAMI**

L'orgasme de son homme ne tarde pas à entraîner brusquement une flambée de son plaisir quand il se resserre sur lui. Une plainte désespérée lui échappe alors qu'il plante des coups de reins plus rudes, plus fébriles, plus sauvages se rapprochant à son tour rapidement de l'orgasme. Il est subjugué par le visage de son homme quand il s'abandonne au plaisir et cette façon de prononcer son prénom dans la jouissance tord son ventre et comprime sa poitrine.

« You're so beautiful... My love... »

Il a encore besoin d'exprimer sa possessivité, même si parfois il a peur qu'elle effraie Daiki. Il veut qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui. Dans l'étau brûlant de l'intimité de son homme, il se libère soudain dans un orgasme intense et brutal. Ses doigts se resserrent sur sa nuque et sur sa fesse alors qu'un cri étranglé lui échappe.

**AOMINE**

Il serre Taiga contre lui, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, tout son corps chaud et apaisé, délivré de ses tensions et de ses angoisses. Il écoute le souffle rauque de son homme et continue de le presser contre lui comme s'il risquait de s'envoler. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçoit qu'avec tout ça ils n'ont toujours pas mangé... Et la faim commence à le tenailler. Mais il oublie ça quelques instants pour profiter de garder son homme contre lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il serre Daiki contre lui, reprenant doucement sa respiration. Il ferme les yeux et embrasse son cou. Il parsème sa peau de baiser, remonte sous son oreille, puis sur sa joue. Il se sent encore un peu incertain. Cette fois a vraiment ressemblé à une première fois, alors il est perdu et il a besoin de confirmation. Cependant, sa voix est douce, calme, assurée et pleine d'amour, quand il souffle.

« Ça va love ?

— Yeah... I'm good. »

Le brun lui sourit et caresse sa joue, avant d'ajouter :

« Thanks love. Tu sais toujours comment me rassurer et me faire me sentir bien... Même quand je doute de moi-même et que je perds confiance... T'es toujours là pour moi. »

Il est soulagé d'entendre ces mots là. Il l'embrasse et lui sourit amoureusement.

« J'suis content de réussir à faire ça... Même si je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment savoir comment je fais... »

Il pose encore un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je veux juste... Te rendre heureux love. Que tu te sentes bien... Je serais toujours là pour toi... Je veux que tu en sois sûr. »

Daiki lui sourit.

« Je sais... Et t'imagines même pas comme je trouve ça réconfortant. Et t'y arrives parce que t'es patient et attentionné. Moi aussi je serai là pour toi... Et je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu sois heureux...

— Je le suis... Heureux... Tu me rends heureux comme jamais. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi... Tu m'abandonneras pas. »

Daiki pose un baiser tendre sur son front.

« C'est vrai. Et si ma présence à tes côtés t'apporte autant de bonheur... Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que ça changera pas. Après tout... Y a sans doute encore beaucoup de part de l'autre qu'on connaît pas. Parfois ça m'effraie parce que j'ai peur de te décevoir, de pas être la personne que tu croyais, et j'me mets la pression tout seul. Mais tu finis toujours par m'apaiser. »

Il sourit doucement.

« Je sais qui tu es Daiki... Je connais sûrement pas tout de toi... Mais je sais... Ce qui t'inquiète, cette part de toi qui a peur... Même si je comprends pas ces peurs... Ça m'effraie pas Daiki. C'est toi que je veux... Comme tu es. Tu me décevras pas...

— Ok... Alors je vais te demander encore une chose même si ça te paraît con. Promets-le-moi. Que je te décevrai pas...

— Je te le promets Daiki, tu me décevras jamais... Tu me décevras jamais d'être toi... Je te le promets. »

Est-ce que ça lui paraît con ? Il n'en sait rien. Il ne sait pas si cette promesse peut vraiment rassurer son homme. Mais c'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'il prononce ces mots. Non Daiki ne pourra pas le décevoir d'être un homme avec ses faiblesses, même s'il ne comprends pas tout dans la dépression, il apprendra, il découvrira et il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour l'aider et l'accompagner. Mais jamais il ne sera déçu que son homme se montre tel qu'il est face à lui.

**AOMINE**

Il soupire, soulagé par cette affirmation qui compte à ses yeux. Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir des doutes, mais ça l'aidera à les apaiser.

« Thanks love... J'oublierai pas. »

Il caresse les cheveux de Taiga, prenant encore quelques instants pour s'imprégner de sa présence, de ses mots, et laisser la tourmente repartir d'où elle est venue. Au bout d'un moment, il pose un baiser sur la tempe de son homme et murmure :

« Love... Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'crois qu'on a oublié de manger.

— Ouais... On s'est levé tard... Je crois qu'on est un peu décalé. Tu as faim ? »

Taiga lui sourit avec tendresse et amusement.

« Pas toi ?! Ouais... J'avoue... je meurs de faim. C'était encore une grosse journée.

— Si... J'ai la dalle. On appelle Kyle ? »

Taiga quitte doucement son intimité pour s'allonger à côté de lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Ouais, bonne idée... »

Il caresse son dos et se décide à se redresser pour attraper son portable la poche de son pantalon. Il commande ce qu'ils prennent d'habitude, puis se recale sur l'oreiller. Il se sent fatigué, maintenant. Mais bien.

« Dans vingt minutes... » annonce-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Taiga rigole en caressant son ventre.

« Ouais... Si tu t'endors pas avant. » Il pose un baiser sur son torse, en ajoutant : « Tu veux que je te réveilles si tu t'endors ?

— Ouais... Vaut mieux que je mange avant de dormir, je passerai une meilleure nuit comme ça. Et puis j'avoue... elles sont vraiment bonnes ces pizzas... pas envie de les louper !

— Hm... T'as pas goûté les miennes !

— Non, c'est vrai ça... Tu m'as encore jamais fait de pizza... Mais j'aimerais bien goûter !

— Ok! Je t'en ferai alors ! »

Taiga sourit et vient embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

« J'ai encore pleins de recettes à te faire découvrir et de nouvelles à explorer. »

— J'dois t'avouer... Que c'est l'un des trucs que j'ai hâte de découvrir en vivant avec toi, love... J'ai bien de la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui aime cuisiner et en plus qui est doué pour ça...

— Oh... Donc la rumeur selon laquelle je t'ai séduit par ton estomac serait fondée ? »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Quelle rumeur ? Y a une rumeur ?! Qui l'a lancée ?! Je veux des noms !

— Un truc que j'ai dit à Wakamatsu... Et t'as pas nié !

— Ah ouais... Mais c'est parce que je voulais qu'il soit jaloux ! Sûr que ça a marché, d'ailleurs !

— Ouais ouais. »

Taiga rigole.

« Donc... C'est pas ma cuisine qui t'a séduit ?

— Si, love... à vrai dire ça fait partie des nombreux trucs qui m'ont séduit chez toi...

— Bon... Tant que c'est pas uniquement ma cuisine ça va. »

Taiga lui fait un clin d'oeil.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, love... T'as beaucoup d'atouts pour toi... »

Il se tourne sur le côté et passe un bras autour de sa taille, nichant son nez contre sa peau, parce qu'il est accro à son odeur.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit amusé et glisse son bras autour de ses épaules et embrasse son front.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes pas que pour la bouffe love. »

Il caresse doucement sa nuque, profitant du calme de l'instant. Il rêvasse en pensant à cette dernière semaine. Il a l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé un mois et d'avoir toute une intimité avec Daiki à reconstruire. Reprendre les bases comme ce soir, avancer avec prudence et ne rien prendre pour acquis. Re-découvrir, réapprendre et apprivoiser leur désir. Il reste silencieux mais son ventre gargouille. Ça le fait sourire.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que Kyle arrive.

— Ouais... j'te le fais pas dire ! »

Et heureusement pour eux, comme d'habitude les pizzas sont livrées en un temps record. Alors qu'ils continuent à paresser au lit en discutant de choses et d'autres, la sonnette retentit avant même la fin des vingt minutes annoncées.

Il se lève après avoir posé un baiser sur le torse de Daiki. Il enfile rapidement un short et un maillot de basket et va ouvrir la porte, portefeuille à la main.

« Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir ! » s'exclame Kyle en le voyant, aussi enthousiaste que d'ordinaire, et apparemment déjà habitué à le voir à la place de Daiki.

« Merci ! C'était rapide. »

Il prend les pizzas qu'il lui tend et le paye avec un généreux pourboire, même s'il n'est pas sûr d'être aussi généreux que Daiki.

Kyle empoche ses billets et le regarde avec un léger sourire, puis demande :

« Merci c'est gentil, hm... Comment c'est ton nom à toi, si j'peux me permettre ?!

— Kagami Taiga. »

Il répond avec un sourire, un peu étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu. D'ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas, si c'est le cas, qu'il l'ébruite.

« Oh, ouais ! T'es l'autre Japonais que les Lakers ont recruté ! Félicitations c'est pas un petit exploit... Oh et... t'en fais pas, ajoute-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Je serai discret. Je sais ce que c'est.

— Merci et merci. C'est cool de ta part. »

Taiga est un peu gêné mais soulagé aussi. Il hésite mais ajoute finalement :

« Hm... J'habite là maintenant alors... On risque de se croiser encore.

— Ah ! Très bien. Je suis toujours ravi d'avoir des nouveaux clients ! D'ailleurs, passe l'info à Daiki : on s'agrandit, et on va bientôt avoir des desserts à la carte ! Il râlait parce que y en avait pas.

— Ah ok. Ça lui ressemble bien. Je lui dirai. Merci Kyle. »

Il rigole imaginant très bien son homme faire ce genre de demande.

« De rien. À plus Taiga ! Bonne soirée ! »

Le livreur lui adresse encore un clin d'œil, puis s'éloigne pour reprendre le cours de sa tournée.

Il referme la porte avec le sourire en se faisant la réflexion qu'il est sympa. Et puis en se dirigeant vers la chambre et il réfléchit à ce qu'il a dit. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était gay aussi ? Alors... Il avait raison de se méfier de lui ? Heureusement qu'il habite ici maintenant pour surveiller son mec. Il pose les pizzas dans la cuisine et rejoint la chambre. Il s'appuie au chambranle de la porte et sourit à son homme.

« Tu veux manger ici ? Ou au salon ? »

Le brun le regarde paresseusement, bien calé contre ses oreillers.

« Hm... manger dans le lit c'est très bien... Enfin si ça t'embête pas.

— Ouais ça ira t'inquiète. »

Il pose les pizzas à côté du lit et retourne chercher deux bières avant de le rejoindre.

« Au fait, j'ai un message de Kyle pour toi. Ils s'agrandissent et ils vont bientôt avoir les desserts à la carte. »

**AOMINE**

Il s'illumine à cette nouvelle.

« Ah trop bien ! Je réclame ça depuis le premier jour ! »

Il s'assoit dans le lit et prend sa bière et sa pizza. Il boit quelques gorgées et commence tout de suite son repas, il est plutôt affamé, et la nourriture est réconfortante, idéale pour un dimanche soir.

« Ouais c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Taiga s'attaque aussi à sa pizza.

« Au fait, il a compris pour nous apparemment et... Il a dit qu'il dirait rien. Et une phrase chelou du genre qu'il sait ce que c'est... J'me dis qu'il est gay et qu'il te draguait vraiment ! Faut que je me méfie ! »

Il lève un sourcil et regarde Taiga :

« Really ?! Hm... qu'il me draguait vraiment ? T'avais l'impression qu'il me draguait ?

— Nan j'en sais rien. C'était juste une blague à un moment... Vu que t'as tendance à devenir potes avec tout ceux qui te filent à bouffer.

— Ah ouais... »

Il est presque déçu, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais fait draguer par un mec, du moins si ça a déjà été le cas, il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte.

**KAGAMI**

Il détourne le regard et son estomac fait un nœud. C'est quoi cette réaction là ? Il avale son morceau de pizza et boit un peu de bière. Il essaie de ne pas le prendre mal, mais quand même c'est un peu vexant.

« T'as l'air déçu...

— Hm ? Oh... nan... C'est juste... J'me disais que je m'étais jamais fait draguer en fait.

— Ben... Si moi j't'ai dragué... »

Il répond en marmonnant et rougissant un peu.

« Une fois en couple, ouais... Avant, j't'en ai pas vraiment laissé l'occasion...

— Tu entends quoi pas draguer du coup ? Parce que... Si je regarde en arrière... Même si j'aurais nié si tu m'avais posé la question sur le moment... Clairement... Notre soirée en tête à tête sur la plage... Les makis que je t'ai préparé à manger... La soirée après la journée surf où j'avais d'yeux que pour toi... Toutes ces fois là... Je te draguais en fait.

— Ouais j't'avoue, le coup des makis... j'ai eu un doute. Et avec le recul, ouais... je vois pour le reste... Et sans doute que j'te draguais un peu aussi.

— Hm... Ouais possible... J'oublierai jamais ce gros câlin de fin de soirée d'ailleurs… »

Le brun rigole un peu embarrassé.

« Ouais... C'est sûr que venant de moi... Ça devait être un peu inattendu.

— Très. Mais pas désagréable du tout... »

Il sourit en regardant son homme.

« J'ai apprécié en fait.

— Ouais... moi aussi. J'me suis senti con le lendemain matin, mais... Ouais, sur le moment, c'était vraiment cool.

— Bah t'étais bourré... ça passait crème... D'ailleurs, du coup... J'arrive pas à savoir. T'as vraiment l'alcool câlin et tu aurais fait ça à n'importe qui ? Où... Tu es allé aussi loin parce que c'était moi ?

— C'est... un peu des deux. Dans le sens où je fais pas des câlins à n'importe qui, mais l'alcool m'aide à en faire aux personnes spéciales, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Hm... Ok. Donc ça veut dire que j'ai pas à m'inquiéter que t'ailles rouler une pelle au premier mec mignon que tu croises quand t'es bourré. C'est bon à savoir ! »

Il se marre un peu. Mais il est vraiment content d'avoir éclairci ce point. Parce que même si c'était pour une question d'alcool et d'inconscient... ça l'emmerderait beaucoup de voir Daiki câliner n'importe qui en soirée.

« Nan ça j'confirme... y a peu de risques que je fasse ça. Et toi ? C'est pour ça que t'évites de trop boire ? Sinon tu vas rouler des pelles à n'importe qui ? »

Le brun le regarde d'un air taquin.

« Non. Juste... J'aime pas perdre le contrôle... J'aurais tendance à avoir l'alcool triste... À laisser mes angoisses prendre le dessus.

— Oh... ah ouais ça m'arrive aussi. C'est pas comme si les angoisses avaient besoin de ça pour prendre le dessus cela dit, m'enfin...

— Ouais. Mais... Encore une fois... ça dépend avec qui quoi... C'est pour ça que je m'autorise à boire... Que quand je me sens vraiment en confiance en fait et... Bah ça arrive pas avec beaucoup de monde. Genre que avec toi. »

Il rigole, parce que réellement... Après les premières cuites de jeunesse où il ne connaissait juste pas encore ses limites, les cuites avec Daiki ont été quasiment les seules.

« Je suis honoré que tu te cuites avec moi, love ! Je vois que c'est un grand honneur ! se marre le brun.

— Baka ! »

Il donne un coup d'épaule à son homme et embrasse son cou.

« C'est pas la cuite qui faut retenir... ça veut dire que je me sens en confiance.

— Tant mieux. J'en suis content. »

Daiki lui sourit et termine sa pizza rapidement, qu'il arrose avec la fin de sa bière.

Il se rappelle comme Daiki lui a demandé d'une manière détournée avant le match contre les Celtics s'il avait confiance en lui et il repense à cette promesse qu'il vient de lui demander. Il comprend que Daiki a besoin qu'il lui renouvelle régulièrement sa confiance, qu'il le lui confirme régulièrement. Comme il a besoin de se rassurer sur le fait que Daiki ne l'abandonnera pas, comme il a besoin de se rassurer sur le fait que Daiki le désire. Comme naturellement ils se rappellent régulièrement qu'ils s'aiment. Rien n'est jamais acquis, et on ne dit jamais assez les choses. Il se promet de faire attention et de rappeler à son homme régulièrement qu'il a confiance en lui et qu'il ne le décevra jamais d'être celui qu'il est.

« Au fait love... reprend Daiki au bout d'un moment. C'est pas pour me rassurer ou quoi c'est juste pour savoir comment t'es... en couple en général. Mieux te cerner disons... Avec Levi... si vous habitiez dans la même ville et qu'il était d'accord, t'aurais voulu vivre avec lui ?

— Difficile à dire... Levi c'est pas un bon exemple... »

Il ne sait pas trop comment répondre. C'est pas simple, parce qu'il a beaucoup réfléchi à la question quand il est revenu s'installer à L.A. Il était en couple depuis deux ans, une suite logique aurait été qu'il s'installe avec son mec et il en avait pleinement conscience. Et même s'il voulait blâmer Levi parce qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé. Au fond lui-même n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de vivre avec lui.

« J'aurais sûrement accepté pour de mauvaises raisons. Parce que ça aurait été le premier signe qu'il était sérieux avec moi... Mais je n'ai pas suggéré une seule fois cette possibilité. Parce que j'étais sûr à 90% que ce serait un non, et que j'l'aurais pas très bien pris je pense. Sauf que le 10% de réponses positives me faisait tout aussi peur. Plus peut-être même... Vivre avec lui... Même dans l'hypothèse où notre relation allait parfaitement bien... ça me faisait trop flipper. Pour toutes les raisons qui t'angoissent aussi à ce que je m'installe ici... Mais aussi parce que j'avais peur de me sentir... oppressé. »

Il réalise qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça depuis longtemps et surtout qu'il n'a jamais eu cette impression avec Daiki alors qu'ils passent, 100% de leur temps ensemble. Et au fond, il n'a pas une seule fois hésité à l'idée de s'installer avec Daiki. C'était une évidence et au contraire c'était même un besoin. Cet emménagement pour lui, c'est un moyen d'apaiser ses insécurités. Quand avec Levi ça l'angoissait plutôt de... Perdre sa liberté, sa solitude. Il boit un peu de bière pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'exprimer ses pensées à Daiki, sans avoir non plus l'air de vouloir le rassurer.

« Je sais pas ce que tu cherches à savoir par cette question... Et je veux pas te donner l'impression que je veux absolument te rassurer... Je sais pas comment je suis dans un couple normal moi non plus... Je sais juste que les rares fois où je passais plus de deux semaines ici, à voir Levi presque tout le temps... Oui il faisait quand même l'effort comme on se voyait pas souvent d'être disponible pour moi quand j'étais là... mais bref... Au bout de deux semaines, je commençais à me sentir oppressé... Je voulais souffler. Je voulais me retrouver seul. Dormir seul... Être seul. D'où le fameux bar où j'aime boire un verre en solitaire. J'avais besoin de décompresser. En fait, je voulais pas m'installer avec lui parce que j'avais peur de ça... De... me sentir enchaîné et de ne plus avoir l'espace pour respirer... »

Il rigole doucement, un peu amer.

« C'est pathétique... Au fond, j'avais autant peur de m'engager que lui… »

**AOMINE**

Il réfléchit à ces paroles, qui ne le surprennent pas entièrement. Ça colle bien au caractère de Taiga et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il était étonné qu'il ne voit aucune objection à emménager avec lui.

« Bah... C'était pas vraiment avoir peur de t'engager... C'est juste qu'entre vous ça fonctionnait pas de cette manière-là... Tu savais que c'était pas une bonne idée parce que t'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir que t'étais pas heureux en vivant de cette façon-là... C'est pas comme si y avait des obligations à vivre sa vie de couple de telle ou telle façon. Enfin, il me semble...

Taiga semble méditer cette réponse quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Non... T'as raison. Y'a aucune obligation... Faut juste que ce soit partagé et accepté par son partenaire.

— C'est ça. Par contre... Je t'accorde que y avait pas que ton caractère et ta tendance à la solitude qui collaient pas... Moi, j'ai l'impression que t'étais oppressé de base dans cette relation. Alors forcément ça allait en s'accentuant quand tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui. Parce que... t'étais pas tout à fait libre, pas tout à fait toi-même. Y avait un malaise sous-jacent entre vous. J'pense que c'est ça qui a joué aussi.

— Ouais... C'est possible. En tout cas... J'ai clairement pas cette impression avec toi... Je veux dire... Faut pas que tu flippes pour ça quoi...

— Nan... J'flippe pas à cause de ça, promis... J'voulais juste savoir... comment tu voyais les choses. Moi... j'avais des réserves à vivre avec Lola, c'est juste que ça paraissait... plus logique comme ça puisqu'on déménageait et qu'elle venait pour me suivre... Elle était pourtant très facile à vivre... Mais pareil que toi, j'suis un solitaire à la base... J'pense que je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être moins, je sais pas... Puisque j'ai pas eu non plus cette sensation dont tu parles d'être oppressé... et j'crois qu'on connaît cette part de l'autre et qu'on saura aussi la respecter et vivre avec... Et puis... tu vois j'aime bien prendre du temps pour moi, mais si t'es dans la même pièce à faire tes trucs... j'me sens bien. Faut juste pas... que j'me mette la pression tout seul... parce que toi tu me l'as pas mise... Mais bon c'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment s'empêcher d'éprouver ce genre de trucs, hein ! »

Taiga lui sourit et glisse sa main sur sa cuisse doucement.

« Ouais... C'est pareil... J'crois qu'en fait... C'est ça le truc... C'est que j'ai conscience que tu sais que j'ai ce côté ours et solitaire... Et que tu le respectes. Tu vas pas me reprocher de pas vouloir sortir, de vouloir encore aller surfer ou courir ou tout ce que tu veux... Et... je me mets pas la pression... Enfin pas trop en tout cas à essayer de cacher ce côté là pour être le mec parfait. Et finalement, juste d'être libre de ça... Ben j'ai en plus l'impression d'être moins solitaire ou d'avoir moins besoin d'être seul...

— Bah pour moi un mec parfait c'est un mec comme toi... Sinon j'aurais du mal à vivre avec toi... Si tu voulais toujours sortir, que t'invitais toujours du monde, ou que t'avais aucune activité que t'aimais faire seul... C'est là où ça me mettrait une pression de fou.

— Cool... Alors c'est parfait comme ça. »

Le tigre repousse son deuxième carton de pizza vide, et termine sa bière.

Il regarde dans le vide, pensif, et conclut :

« Ouais... Quand j'y réfléchis, c'est vrai qu'on se retrouve à faire des trucs cons... même contre sa nature... quand on refuse de renoncer à quelqu'un. J'suis juste content qu'on en ait terminé avec ça. Ce qu'on construira ensemble... ce sera sûrement très différent.

— Ouais. Ce sera très différent. »

Taiga glisse doucement sa main dans la sienne et mêle leurs doigts.

« Parce qu'on reste nous-mêmes... Parce qu''on construit une relation qui nous ressemble et pas celle qu'on attend de nous et correspond à une norme définie par on ne sait qui... On arrête de se mettre la pression. On est juste tous les deux personne pour nous juger... Et ceux qui veulent essayer... Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Nous... ça ne regarde que nous et c'est nous qui construisons notre bonheur comme il nous convient.

Daiki déglutit doucement hoche la tête.

« Ok... Mais on aura sans doute des ajustements à faire alors... Faudra qu'on se parle. Des fois j'peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai l'impression que t'es pas ok et que j'te blesse... Tu vois... hm... j'pense que là-dessus j'suis un peu parano comme toi avec le sexe, le consentement et le désir... Moi, j'ai peur d'envahir la vie d'autrui... d'être chiant... de pas me rendre compte de trucs et de finir par me comporter comme un égoïste... Et chaque fois ça me rend dingue, ça me fait me sentir coupable tu vois... Alors dis-moi les choses si y a besoin. »

Il relève les yeux et esquisse un sourire en regardant son homme.

« Ok pour toi ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il entend les mots de son homme et entend encore cette fragilité qu'il découvre depuis quelques jours. Il hoche la tête doucement. Daiki semble encore perdu et inquiet. Cet emménagement fait ressurgir bien plus de choses qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Mais il préfère y faire face maintenant, il réalise que c'est justement en vivant au quotidien avec Daiki qu'il sera forcé d'apprendre à composer avec celui qu'il est vraiment sans que Daiki ne puisse le ménager sans cesse.

« Ok Daiki. On va apprendre ensemble. »

Le brun pose sa bière terminée sur la table de nuit et se tourne vers lui pour l'embrasser, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

« Good. J'suis content qu'on puisse parler de tout ça...

— Love... » Il embrasse doucement son front. « Faut jamais que t'aies peur de me parler... Et... Moi aussi j'essaierai de jamais m'empêcher de te parler. »

Daiki laisse ses doigts courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque.

« Ok... Ça me va. »

Puis, il se recule et lui sourit.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait aller se coucher. On a encore une grosse semaine qui nous attend.

— Ouais. C'est une bonne idée. »

Il se relève pour débarrasser cartons de pizza et bières, il s'assure que tout est éteint et fermé. Puis il passe rapidement par la salle de bain.

**AOMINE**

Il a trop la flemme de se relever et en profite pour se glisser sous les couvertures pour s'installer confortablement en attendant le retour de Taiga. Il a hâte de le serrer dans ses bras et de dormir avec lui dans leur lit, dans leur appartement, prêts à découvrir leur nouvelle vie. Ses craintes et ses doutes se sont apaisés avec cette discussion, et maintenant, il n'éprouve plus que la fatigue et l'envie de se lover contre son homme pour toute la nuit.

**KAGAMI**

Il se brosse les dents et se regarde dans le miroir. C'est pas brillant. Il se sent lessivé et il est visiblement épuisé. Cette semaine a été riche en émotions avec un match très intense et ce week-end encore trop court. Il se rince la bouche, se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et regarde autour de lui. Daiki a rangé ses affaires à côté des siennes, il habite vraiment ici maintenant. Il se sent un peu ému comme un con, mais aussi rassuré. Il est confiant. Ils vont avancer ensemble et se construire quelque chose de fort et solide. Il rejoint son homme dans chambre et se couche auprès de lui.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en sentant le poids de son homme faire s'enfoncer le matelas. Il tend une main à l'aveugle pour éteindre la lumière, puis se tourne vers lui et l'enlace des bras et des jambes de la manière qu'aime Taiga. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur et soupire de contentement.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et embrasse son torse, ravit de se sentir enveloppé de ses bras. Il va s'endormir rapidement.

« Hm... Thanks... Bonne nuit love. »


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello à vous !**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater le rythme de publication est un peu décalé, peut-être qu'on va ultérieurement ce recaler des jours différents, genre mardi et samedi. Quoi qu'il en soit on essaiera de maintenir à deux fois par semaine, car comme c'est un format très feuilleton, au jour le jour, si on laisse trop traîner ça risque de perdre son rythme.**

**Merci de nous suivre en tout cas, enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci pour ta fidélité ! Oui les choses prennent du temps entre eux... Et encore, surtout pour nous et nos lecteurs car au final comme on écrit au jour le jour, pour eux il ne s'est pas écoulé beaucoup de temps. Bonne lecture pour la suite :)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il ne lui a fallu qu'une petite minute pour s'endormir. Il se réveille plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, et chaque fois revient se coller à son homme. Le réveil sonne trop tôt. Il émerge avec peine et l'éteint d'une main lourde. Il aurait bien prolongé la nuit encore un peu, mais étrangement ne se sent pas d'humeur à paresser ce matin. Il pose un baiser dans les cheveux de Taiga et se détache de lui doucement avant de se lever. Il laisse la porte de la chambre entrouverte et va ouvrir la porte-fenêtre, met un peu de musique en sourdine et se rend dans la cuisine pour lancer le thé et le café. Il se frotte le crâne, mal réveillé, en regardant dans le frigo. Ce matin il opte pour un petit-déjeuner japonais simple, riz et omelette. Il s'attèle aux préparatifs en rêvassant.

**KAGAMI**

Il écrase complètement ce matin. Il a à peine entendu l'alarme et encore moins senti les réveils nocturnes de son homme. Il semble avoir besoin de rattraper le sommeil en retard de cette dernière semaine.

**AOMINE**

Quand tout est prêt, il garde les plats au chaud et sert le thé de son homme, puis son propre café. Il emporte les tasses dans la chambre et entrouvre les stores avant de revenir s'installer près de son petit ami. Il caresse son épaule.

« Hey love... C'est le matin... »

Taiga ne réagit pas tout de suite, émergeant difficilement. Il répond d'une voix rauque et traînante.

« Really ?

— Yes... » Il se penche pour embrasser son épaule. « Ton thé est prêt je l'ai mis à côté de toi. Et le petit-dej est prêt aussi. »

Taiga entrouvre les yeux pour constater ses dires.

« Merci... »

Il s'efforce de se réveiller et se redresse dans le lit. Des rougeurs aux joues visiblement gêné, il rigole doucement.

« Il s'est passé quoi pendant la nuit ? On est entré dans une dimension parallèle ? C'est moi qui t'apporte le café au lit d'habitude... Désolé. J'crois que je suis vraiment crevé.

— Ça fait rien, love... J'aime bien faire ça aussi de temps en temps. »

Il s'assoit à côté de lui et commence à siroter son café tout en caressant son bras.

**KAGAMI**

Il se penche sur son homme et embrasse son cou doucement, il le câline un peu parce que là tout de suite c'est ce dont il a envie plus que de son thé pour se réveiller. Il a l'habitude de se lever le premier et de prendre sa dose de Daiki en profitant de son sommeil, mais ce matin son petit rituel est tout chamboulé.

« Bonjour love... »

Le brun passe un bras autour de ses épaules et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Bonjour... »

Il respire son odeur chaude et épicée un peu plus prononcée après une nuit de sommeil. Il aime ça. Il aime la douceur des matins avec Daiki. Il aime tout de son homme. Il embrasse encore son cou et sa main se pose sur son ventre chaud. Il caresse distraitement ses abdos. Il profite quelques minutes, puis se décide à se redresser et récupère son thé posé à côté de lui. Il s'installe confortablement contre son homme et commence à souffler sur le liquide chaud avant de boire une première gorgée.

**AOMINE**

Il déguste son café en silence, pensant à la journée qui vient. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que depuis qu'il est arrivé aux États-Unis, il n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Parfois le rythme de vie plus lent et posé qu'il avait au Japon lui manque. Il se demande quel genre de vie il aurait construit s'il était resté là-bas. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à se l'imaginer. Depuis l'adolescence, il a la sensation de se laisser porter plus ou moins volontairement là où le vent l'amène. C'est seulement depuis peu qu'il reprend le contrôle de sa vie, au moins un peu. Et surtout il s'y investit, il la vit vraiment plutôt que de la regarder passer. Ça lui demande de changer tellement de choses, ses habitudes de pensée, son quotidien... Souvent l'ampleur de la tâche l'écrase. Heureusement, en un sens, qu'il doit se pointer tous les jours à l'entraînement. Au moins, au basket, il sait ce qu'il fait. Sur un terrain, il est dans son élément. Il maîtrise le jeu.

Il termine son café un peu pensif et tourne la tête vers son homme.

« T'as bien dormi, même si pas assez ?

— Comme une souche... Mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a duré que cinq minutes. Et toi ?

— Hm... Une nuit un peu agitée, mais ça va.

— Des cauchemars ? »

Taiga glisse sa main sur sa cuisse et caresse doucement.

« Nan... Enfin, pas que j'me souvienne... juste un sommeil un peu troublé. J'crois que ce soir on fera pas long feu !

— Ouais. Je crois aussi. »

Taiga lui sourit, presse sa cuisse.

« Petit déj ? J'ai faim. »

— Ouais. Bonne idée. »

Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue puis se relève, rejoignant la cuisine pour leur servir le petit-déjeuner sur le balcon. La mer a l'air tentante aujourd'hui. Piquer une petite tête après le boulot, voilà une perspective qui lui fait plaisir.

Taiga le rejoint après avoir enfilé un short et un t-shirt. Il s'approche pour l'embrasser et lui sourit.

« Merci... Tu m'as gâté love. C'est super appétissant ! »

Son homme s'installe en regardant les plats avec des yeux brillants de gourmandise.

« Bah... C'est pas grand-chose... la base de la base... Bon app, love.

— Pas grand chose ? Moi je trouve que c'est parfait. »

Il se sert et commence à manger, appréciant la vue du ciel et de l'océan. Tout est toujours si bleu, ici. Et déjà à cette heure-ci, la chaleur du soleil se fait sentir sur la peau. Il est content qu'ils aient choisi son appartement, au final. Être près de la plage, c'est parfait.

**KAGAMI**

« Je me rélage. »

Il sourit et savoure vraiment. Peut-être que ce n'est pas de la cuisine gastronomique. Mais c'est très bon et surtout ça à la saveur particulière d'un repas préparé par son homme. En plus il sait que Daiki a pensé à lui en cuisinant vu les quantités. En fait, on n'a jamais pris la peine de lui préparer des repas en dehors de son père très maladroitement et de sa mère à une époque trop lointaine pour qu'il s'en souvienne vraiment, alors pour lui un repas fait par son homme c'est parfait.

Le brun lui jette un coup d'œil et esquisse un sourire.

« Bon si tu te régales c'est tant mieux alors. Maintenant qu'on vit ensemble, j'peux bien te faire le petit dej de temps en temps...

— Ouais. En tout cas... Ça me fait vraiment plaisir love. »

Il sourit et dévore le reste de son petit déjeuner en un temps record.

« J'crois que je vais quand même prendre une douche pour finir de me réveiller avant d'y aller... Tu m'suis?

— Ouais, j'te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde un peu amusé son homme se lever alors qu'il en est à la moitié d'un petit-déjeuner presque deux fois moindre, et pourtant, il n'a pas non plus un appétit de moineau. Il prend le temps de finir, en plus le matin il a du mal à manger vite, c'est surtout qu'il sait qu'il ne tient pas la matinée de sport sans un apport consistant. Une fois son repas terminé, il remporte la vaisselle dans la cuisine et rejoint son homme sous la douche. Il le pousse un peu, puisqu'il est déjà savonné de toute façon, pour profiter du jet revigorant après cette nuit pas aussi reposante qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

« Hey! J'étais là avant ! » rigole Taiga en venant l'enlacer pour embrasser sa nuque.

— Ouais mais tu m'as dit de venir, c'était pas pour que je reste dans un coin à te mater, même si c'est toujours sympa ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une douche !

— Hm... Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me mates... »

Il sourit et passe une main dans son dos pour caresser le creux des reins de Taiga.

« Ouais... Je crois avoir remarqué ça !

— Mince! Tu connais mes points faibles alors ! »

Taiga vient tendrement embrasser ses lèvres.

« J'en connais quelques-uns, ouais... Mais j'suis sûr qu'il m'en manque plein encore !

— Ça c'est pas possible parce que j'en ai presque pas des points faibles d'abord !

— Hm c'est vrai ! Une véritable force de la nature ! Un tsunami ! »

Il rigole bêtement tandis qu'il commence à se shampouiner.

Taiga l'accompagne dans ce rire léger, il pique un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres ponctué de quelques mots dans un souffle doux et chargé de ses sentiments.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

Puis, son homme se rince et sort de la douche.

Il le regarde partir, un sourire sur les lèvres, et termine de se doucher en prenant son temps, histoire de profiter un peu de la parenthèse avant de reprendre le boulot. Si bien qu'il se met à rêvasser et quand il rouvre les yeux pour regarder ses doigts, ils sont tout fripés. Trop traîné ! Il se dépêche de se sécher, enfile ses fringues en vrac et rejoint Taiga dans l'entrée.

« Sorry j'ai failli me rendormir...

— Sous la douche ?! »

Taiga se marre.

« Exceptionnel ! »

**KAGAMI**

Dès que Daiki a enfilé ses baskets, il l'enlace pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il aime se petit rituel avant de quitter l'appartement. Même si à présent ils n'ont plus à se cacher auprès des coéquipiers, c'est toujours différent au boulot ils sont plus collègues qu'amant en quelque sorte. En tout cas, ils ne peuvent pas se câliner comme ils veulent. Puis ils quittent l'appartement pour monter dans le taxi qui les attend déjà.

**AOMINE**

À l'arrivée, il se fait encore une fois la réflexion que ça fait drôle comme ce "travail" est devenu routinier. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, au contraire. À Chicago, il était encore sur la réserve et avait eu du mal à s'intégrer. Ici, il a vraiment l'impression de commencer sa carrière pour de bon. Et même s'il aimerait souvent rester au lit plus longtemps, même s'il a envie de faire une pause pour s'aérer la tête et se déconnecter un moment, venir ici tous les matins ne lui pèse pas. Ici, il a appris un optimisme qui lui faisait terriblement défaut, et même si les choses ne sont pas parfaites, il entrevoit aujourd'hui un tout autre avenir que celui qu'il avait en tête en quittant le Japon.

Et ce matin, après ce week-end un peu plus chargé qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité, il se sent comme un homme neuf. En quelques semaines il a franchi d'innombrables étapes dans l'acceptation de lui-même, et dans sa toute nouvelle vie de couple, bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru en être capable en si peu de temps. Il a l'impression d'être parti, pour de bon cette fois, pour un nouveau chapitre de son existence. Et ce matin, en remontant le couloir devenu familier en direction des vestiaires, pour la première fois il commence à se sentir vraiment prêt pour ça.

En entrant, la plupart de leurs coéquipiers sont déjà présents et les saluent chaleureusement.

« Bah alors les gars ! Vous avez l'air crevé ! s'exclame Lewis.

— Hmpf, week-end chargé... réplique-t-il. Déménagement et tout...

— Ah bon ? Qui déménage ?

— Taiga. Chez moi. »

Il a répondu sans hésitation, sans se poser de question, et s'en aperçoit au moment où il termine sa phrase. D'un seul coup il est un peu gêné.

« Ben ouais... On passait déjà tout notre temps ensemble, alors... ajoute-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

— Ah ah ! Vous avez pas traîné ! Mais bon vous faites comme vous voulez hein ?! Du coup... Vous habitez où en fait ? Demande Lewis.

— Prêt de Santa Monica, explique Taiga, quasi les pieds dans l'eau !

— Han ! Trop bien tu peux aller surfer tous les jours ! rigole Lewis.

— Tu te doutes bien que tout est calculé ! répond le tigre avec un clin d'œil.

— Ben ouais, approuve-t-il. Tout le monde sait qu'il est avec moi pour mon appart et ma beauté évidente. J'peux pas lui en vouloir, dans la vie faut savoir profiter des opportunités qui se présentent !

— Évidemment ! Et ta personnalité hors du commun ! réplique Jake en riant. Bon trêve de plaisanteries ! En tenue les gars ! Cette semaine le match c'est mercredi et contre les Charlotte Hornets. Faut qu'on soit prêt ! Je vous rappelle que c'est l'équipe du grand Jordan on a intérêt à donner du spectacle ! »

Taiga affiche un immense sourire. Jordan est l'une de ses idoles, ça aurait été un rêve pour lui de pouvoir l'affronter. Daiki se rappelle des affiches qu'il a vues dans sa chambre et s'imagine bien ce que son homme doit éprouver. Bon, et ça tombe bien, le spectacle, c'est sa spécialité. Il se tient donc prêt pour un entraînement intensif. Le dernier match avait été très éprouvant, mais il faut avouer aussi que Taiga et lui n'étaient pas au sommet de leur forme. Aujourd'hui ils manquent tous les deux un peu de sommeil, mais la journée qui les attend les aidera à tomber comme des mouches tôt dans la soirée. Ils récupèrent vite, de toute façon. Alors oui, mercredi, ils seront en pleine forme.

**KAGAMI**

Il est regonflé à bloc par cette nouvelle et après ce week-end une bonne séance de sport lui fait du bien. Le déménagement et les émotions c'est éprouvant mais ce n'est pas la même satisfaction physique que s'épuiser dans le sport.

Il se donne à fond à la perspective d'affronter l'équipe de Jordan. Il a particulièrement envie de faire des étincelles et avec son homme, il est confiant pour mettre le feu dans ce prochain match.

À la pause déjeuner, ils parlent un peu stratégie et puis ils évoquent aussi le planning des prochaines semaines.

Le match suivant aura lieu à New York contre les Knicks le mardi à 17h avec départ de LA la veille. La perspective d'affronter ses anciens coéquipiers ne l'enchante pas beaucoup mais il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment. Après ils jouent à domicile contre les Clippers un petit derby qui apporte toujours son lot de surprise mais ils sont, cette année encore, favoris. Ça tombe bien c'est le match auquel leurs amis pourront assister. Ça aurait été dommage de jouer à l'extérieur quand ils sont là.

L'entraînement reprend et cette fois c'est la partie des exercices spécifiques. Il est l'heure de s'entraîner quasiment exclusivement avec Daiki pour parfaire leur duo. C'est toujours un moment qu'il apprécie même s'il aimerait pouvoir se refaire un one-on-one contre lui un de ces jours.

**AOMINE**

Ce n'est pas pareil à l'entraînement et il lui semble que ça fait une éternité qu'ils n'ont pas joué rien que tous les deux, seuls sur un terrain. C'était de cette façon que Taiga avait cherché à l'atteindre et à communiquer avec lui alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner, et une fois de plus ça avait fonctionné. Le basket les soude et les réunit, il l'a toujours fait depuis leur première rencontre. Avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble, et peut-être encore maintenant dans une certaine mesure, ils exprimaient sur le terrain ce qu'ils ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient formuler.

Mais dans le cadre de l'entraînement, il faut se focaliser sur la technique et la préparation. En plein match avec Taiga, il a plusieurs fois retrouvé ce sentiment d'ivresse qu'il le gagne chaque fois qu'ils jouent seuls. Comme si, malgré tous les autres joueurs présents sur le terrain, ils recréaient une part de ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux et qui apparaît chaque fois qu'ils ont un ballon entre les mains.

**KAGAMI**

À la fin de l'entraînement, il regarde son homme après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau et lance en japonais entre deux grandes goulées d'air :

« Faut vraiment qu'on se fasse un one-on-one ! »

Le brun essuie son front en sueur d'un revers de main et lui sourit.

« Ouais, t'as raison. J'pensais à la même chose.

— OK. Ce week-end. On se fait ça ! »

Ils rejoignent les vestiaires tranquillement en discutant avec les autres. Il se pose quelques minutes sur le banc pour apprécier la sensation d'épuisement que lui apporte l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Puis il se déshabille rapidement pour prendre une douche bienvenue.

**AOMINE**

Il se dépêche de se préparer, la journée a été longue et il a hâte de rentrer à la maison. Il termine de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac et salue ses coéquipiers.

« À demain. Taiga, j't'attends dehors ! »

Puis sans attendre la réponse, il referme la porte et remonte le couloir vers la sortie en bâillant. Le taxi est déjà là, alors il s'affale sur la banquette arrière et joue sur son portable pour patienter.

**KAGAMI**

Il se dépêche de s'habiller et salue aussi ses coéquipiers pour rejoindre Daiki. Il s'installe dans le taxi à côté de lui. Le chauffeur démarre sans attendre et il se penche sur son homme pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Pressé de rentrer ? »

Le brun se tourne vers lui avec un sourire.

« Ouais. Crevé. Envie de me poser à la maison.

— Hm... Pas faux... Ça fait du bien cela dit. »

Il fait craquer doucement ses vertèbres et regarde le paysage défiler, silencieusement. Puis alors que le taxi se rapproche de chez eux, il brise le silence. Chez eux. Il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y habituer mais ça lui fait à chaque fois le même effet de gonfler son coeur et contracter son ventre.

« Je te laisse remonter nos sacs... Je vais m'arrêter faire deux trois courses.. »

**AOMINE**

Le taxi les dépose devant chez eux et il sort avec leurs sacs.

« Ok love. À tout de suite. »

Il sourit et se dirige vers l'entrée. À peine arrivé en haut, il laisse tomber les sacs dans le vestibule, balance ses chaussures et va s'allonger dans le canapé en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Ce matin il avait envie d'aller faire un tour à la plage, mais ce soir sa flemme l'en dissuade.

Il s'aperçoit qu'il a oublié de prendre une bière et se relève en grognant pour aller en chercher une avant de mettre un peu de musique et de retourner s'étaler sur le canapé.

**KAGAMI**

Il connaît cette supérette par cœur. Mais cette fois il ne s'en inquiète pas. Il se dirige dans les rayons familiers comme s'il faisait ses courses quotidiennes ici depuis des années. Il choisit les produits frais. Il prend quelques condiments qu'il sait que son homme n'a pas dans ses placards. Il se corrige mentalement 'leurs placards'. Il prend ce qu'il a l'habitude de préparer et qu'il aime avoir toujours sous la main pour de la cuisine imprévue. Il reprend de la bière aussi et une bouteille de whisky. Puis il rentre et remonte à l'appartement presque une heure après Daiki.

Il entre chez lui avec un sourire et toujours une petite appréhension ou du moins cette impression que ce n'est pas réel. Et pourtant, si, il vit ici à présent. Il retire ses chaussures et entre dans l'appartement. La musique joue.

**AOMINE**

Il a pris son ordinateur portable et surfe sur Internet quand il entend son homme rentrer. Il se redresse et tourne la tête vers lui.

« T'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

— Ouaip. Parfait. »

Taiga lui sourit et porte ses sacs dans la cuisine. Il range puis se met au travail.

Il le regarde faire quelques instants, puis demande :

« Hm... Tu veux pas te poser deux secondes ? T'as pas arrêté de la journée...

— Ça va. J'en ai pour trente minutes après ça mijote tout seul... J'te rejoindrai à ce moment là avec une bière.

— Ok... »

Il retourne donc à sa navigation sur Internet. Seijuro est en ligne sur sa messagerie instantanée favorite.

A : Hello there.

S : Hello Daiki.

A : What's up?

S : C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. J'ai entendu des choses.

A : T'entends toujours des choses. On dirait que t'as un réseau d'espionnage.

S : C'est peut-être le cas.

A : Ça m'étonnerait pas !

S : Alors comment va Taiga ?

A : En train de cuisiner comme d'hab. Il va bien.

S : :)

A : Tu mets des smileys toi maintenant ?!

S : Ryota dit que ça rend mes messages moins froids. ^_^

A : Et tu te soucies de ça ?!

S : ...

A : Et en plus tu te soucies de ce que raconte Ryota ?

S : Je cherche constamment à m'améliorer, je te signale.

A : MDR.

A : Pardon. C'est sorti tout seul. Ça a pas toujours été flagrant, quoi !

S : Certes. Mais je pense que tu pourrais dire la même chose. Que tu cherches à t'améliorer. Je te répondrais que ça n'a pas toujours été flagrant.

A : Fuck you :)

S : Hm... Je comprends mieux cette histoire de smileys, maintenant...

Il se marre et finit sa bière. À part brièvement au téléphone, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas discuté avec son capitaine de l'époque du collège.

**KAGAMI**

Il prépare un repas très copieux. Il est affamé et il a envie d'un bon repas réconfortant qu'on prend un peu le temps de déguster. Il écoute la musique distraitement et reste concentré sur ses préparatifs. Puis quand enfin tout est à cuire, il a à peine un peu de retard sur la demi-heure promis. Il prend une bière aussi et rejoint son homme sur le canapé.

Il se pose en le laissant vaquer à ses occupations sur le PC, boit quelques longues gorgées de bière puis se cale la tête en arrière sur le dossier en soupirant de bien-être. Oui ça fait du bien de se poser un peu.

Daiki relève la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as préparé de bon, love ?

— Hm... Un bon repas japonais complet. Classique. Plusieurs plats. Un peu de poissons, œufs, légumes, riz et soupe miso. »

Il répond à son homme sans se redresser ni ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit doucement et ajoute.

« Quand j'ai envie de me poser... Et de... Zen ? Ouais on peut dire un truc comme ça... J'aime bien le rituel du repas japonais.

— Hm ouais j'comprends... J'suis un peu pareil. C'est associé à des trucs rassurants et positifs. »

Le brun se remet à taper sur son clavier, puis pose son ordinateur sur la table.

« T'as le bonjour de Seijuro. Je discutais avec lui, là. »

Il se redresse, ouvre doucement les yeux et sourit à Daiki. Il se dit vraiment qu'il a de la chance d'avoir cet homme, il l'aime tellement. Il se décide enfin à répondre.

« Bonjour à lui. T'es encore pas mal en contact avec lui aussi ?

— Autant que possible. Il travaille énormément. Et moi aussi j'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps... Mais ouais on discute quand l'occasion se présente !

— Et avec Murasakibara et Midorima ?

— Pareil, que des gros bosseurs ! Eh ouais, même Atsushi. Il avait juste besoin de découvrir sa vocation, mais maintenant qu'il est lancé il passe sa vie à pâtisser. Alors ouais on reste en contact, surtout par messagerie instantanée.

— Ah oui c'est vrai Kuroko m'a parlé de ça. Hm... Faudra qu'on aille goûter ce qu'il prépare quand on ira à Tokyo.

— Ouais... Il m'envoie régulièrement des trucs, mais j'voudrais tout goûter, moi !

— Il est encore en étude ou il bosse ?

— Il est encore en apprentissage dans une pâtisserie... Mais il a fait tellement bonne impression – si, si, je te jure – que le propriétaire qui approche de la retraite veut qu'il lui succède aux fourneaux !

— Ah! Ça c'est classe. C'est super pour lui. Il deviendrait propriétaire ? Ou juste le nouveau pâtissier ?

— C'est pas encore bien défini. C'est une affaire à suivre ! Moi j'pense qu'il va reprendre l'affaire. »

Il sourit et hoche la tête assez impressionné.

« Ce serait vraiment génial pour lui en tout cas. Elle est bien située cette boutique ?

— Ouais. Pas loin d'un lycée. En pleine rue passante. Je me fais pas de soucis sur l'avenir de la boutique.

— Ah ah ! Il va avoir la côte auprès des lycéennes ! Il va fournir tout le lycée à la Saint Valentin. »

Ça le fait sourire. Il termine sa bière et le four sonne indiquant une fin de cuisson.

« On va pouvoir manger. »

Il descend sa bière cul sec et se lève pour mettre la table et servir les plats.

**AOMINE**

Il le suit pour l'aider et ils se posent à table en continuant à bavarder. Taiga a raison, la cuisine japonaise a quelque chose d'apaisant, une qualité familière réconfortante. Il mange sans se presser en savourant son repas. Ils évoquent le match à venir, tous les deux excités à cette perspective. Ils ont de plus en plus la pression, avec l'importance qu'ils commencent à prendre au sein de l'équipe et cette suite de victoires qu'ils ont arrachées. Et pourtant, il se sent confiant, plus confiant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Avec Taiga ils ne peuvent que renforcer encore leurs liens et la solidité de leur jeu en duo. Et même s'ils perdent cette fois-ci, ce qu'il n'a pas l'intention de laisser arriver, il sait qu'ils n'en ressortiront que plus forts. Ce n'est que le début pour eux. Alors même si ça signifie encore d'autres conférences de presse redoutées par Taiga, ils continueront à avancer et sauront se hisser parmi les rangs des meilleurs joueurs, il en est persuadé. Et leur passage marquera l'histoire des Lakers.

**KAGAMI**

Ils arrivent tranquillement à la fin du repas. Ils débarrassent et se servent une dernière bière pour se poser sur le balcon et profiter du coucher de soleil. Taiga avise les cartons entassés en traversant le salon, jusqu'au balcon, bouteille de houblon et de malt à la main.

« Désolé de laisser ça comme ça love... Mais ce soir j'ai vraiment pas le courage. »

C'est surtout lui que ça gêne de laisser ses affaires dans cet état, il en a conscience, mais ce soir il n'a vraiment pas la force.

« Ouais, à peine arrivé tu fous le bordel ! Et après c'est moi qui suis censé être bordélique ! J'vous jure ! Un vrai scandale... »

Le brun se marre et s'assoit sur l'une des chaises pliantes, jetant un œil aux plantes de Taiga.

« Celles-là ont l'air de se plaire ici aussi, c'est bien.

— C'est vrai. »

Il vérifie d'ailleurs qu'elles n'ont pas soif et s'installe avec son homme.

« Je sais, je sais... Je rangerai plus tard.

— T'inquiète. Ça me dérange pas. On fera ça au fur et à mesure mais faut savoir se reposer, surtout avec le rythme qu'on a avec le boulot...

— Ouais... C'est vrai. Mais... J'aime pas quand c'est pas rangé... »

Il soupire.

« Désolé... Je sais je suis trop maniaque love...

— Ça a pas encore posé problème jusque-là même si j'pense qu'on risque d'avoir quelques accrochages à ce sujet... Parce que ça m'est un peu égal que tu sois maniaque, si t'as envie de faire le ménage tu le fais, quoi, mais... je risque de mettre ta patience à rude épreuve.

— Hm... On verra... J'ai conscience que je suis exagérément maniaque alors je me raisonne aussi... »

Il boit sa bière doucement. Il apprécie la vue et le calme de la soirée. Il se sent encore fatigué. Ce soir, contrairement à ses habitudes, il va probablement se coucher tôt. Il glisse sa main dans celle de son homme et ils discutent de ce coucher de soleil magnifique, de cette mer qui donne envie et de surf un peu.

Ils baillent alors que le soleil est descendu derrière la ligne d'horizon. Ce soir ils vont faire comme les poules, semble-t-il. Daiki se lève et lui tend la main.

« Et si on allait se coucher, love ? »

Il prend sa main et sourit en terminant sa bière.

« Ouais... Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. »

Il se laisse entraîner par son homme jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'enlace et mordille doucement sa nuque. Daiki caresse son dos et glisse ses mains sous son t-shirt en le remontant pour le lui enlever, puis ôte le sien et l'enlace à nouveau, frottant leurs peaux nues alors qu'il se presse légèrement contre lui. Il adore sentir sa peau contre celle de son homme et dès qu'il retire son t-shirt il sent avec plus de précision son odeur. Il ne se lasse jamais de s'en imprégner. Ses mains caressent le dos de Daiki et descendent jusqu'à ses fesses quand sa bouche remonte sur la sienne pour la savourer délicatement.

**AOMINE**

Il caresse ses lèvres, les presse, les mordille, prenant son temps pour mieux profiter de la sensualité de l'instant, puis il passe une main entre eux pour venir déboutonner son pantalon. Il glisse sa main à l'intérieur et vient caresser son membre à travers le tissu de son boxer, un frisson d'excitation le traversant en le sentant durcir sous ses doigts.

Taiga le pousse doucement vers le lit en faisant glisser son pantalon et son boxer sur ses cuisses. Ses grandes mains viennent peloter fermement ses fesses et le presse contre lui. Ses dents viennent pincer ses lèvres doucement. Taiga semble avide et brûlant de désir mais reste prudent.

Il s'allonge sur le lit en entraînant son homme contre lui, et resserre les cuisses sur sa taille alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser, laissant le désir monter en lui. Son souffle s'accélère alors qu'il respire le parfum de son homme, appréciant le poids de son corps sur le sien. Puis il le regarde et murmure :

« Love... J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour... »

**KAGAMI**

Il aime entendre ces mots, il sourit et l'embrasse.

« Cool... Parce que j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour... »

Il presse sa verge contre lui pour lui faire sentir à quel point. Il mordille ses lèvres puis descend sur son torse pour le lécher et l'embrasser, il mordille légèrement sa peau. Il savoure sa saveur musquée et descend sur ses abdos. Le sexe de Daiki se presse contre son torse.

**AOMINE**

Les baisers de Taiga le font frissonner. Sa peau sensible s'électrise au contact de ses lèvres et son souffle se fait plus lourd, rauque dans sa gorge tandis qu'il arque la colonne vertébrale pour mieux venir à la rencontre de sa bouche. Il plonge les mains dans ses cheveux et soupire de plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il mordille un peu son ventre, joue quelques instants avec son nombril et descend sur son sexe. Il presse ses lèvres sur sa longueur en le regardant avec envie et doucement il fait remonter sa langue de sa base à son gland. Il veut entendre son homme gémir et se tendre encore plus de désir et d'envie.

**AOMINE**

Et Taiga obtient aussitôt une plainte alors que sa langue caressante et agile se promène sur son membre tendu. Il soulève un peu les hanches et relève la tête pour regarder son homme alors qu'il savoure son sexe comme un dessert. Cette vision érotique fait battre son cœur plus vite.

Taiga gémit avec gourmandise et vient téter son membre appétissant. Il l'avale goulument et commence à le sucer doucement quand ses doigts viennent masser ses testicules.

Il ondule du bassin pour faire doucement coulisser son membre entre ses lèvres, gémissant en sentant l'étreinte chaude et humide de sa bouche sur lui, le toucher délicat et ferme de sa main sur ses bourses. Il ferme les yeux, renversant la tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'il savoure le plaisir chaud qui se répand en lui.

« Mh love... C'est bon... »

**KAGAMI**

Il est plutôt d'accord avec Daiki. Il adore ça, il adore le savourer et le faire gémir de plaisir. Il va et vient, avalant profondément sa queue dans sa gorge. Il joue de sa langue sur ses veines pulsantes et sur son gland. Et dès que Daiki est presque mûr, il le libère doucement. Il soulève son bassin écarte plus ses cuisses pour sucer ses bourses.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un soupir tremblant à cette sensation toujours un peu déstabilisante, le faisant se sentir très vulnérable, et en même temps, exacerbant sa sensibilité. La bouche de Taiga est si chaude... Il le laisse sucer ses bourses, les faire rouler contre sa langue, et halète de désir et de la légère frustration provoquée par ce traitement.

Taiga semble deviner sa frustration, il les libère doucement et vient trouver en dessous son anus. Il soupire avec gourmandise en commençant à le cercler doucement.

Il se mord la lèvre en gémissant, il adore quand Taiga fait ça. Sa langue est si habile, réveillant ses nerfs et lui procurant une sensation délicieusement agréable qui le fait crisper son poing dans ses cheveux.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime savourer son homme de cette caresse sensuelle et délicate. Il fait monter son plaisir avec lenteur. Il sent son intimité palpiter, chaude autour de sa langue. Il le fouille un peu plus énergiquement, le dégustant avec plaisir. Il adore ce petit jeu. Il sent son homme tellement réceptif c'en est jouissif. Il le prépare soigneusement de son appendice buccal et attrape le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet pour se préparer. La tension monte et son désir de Daiki aussi. Il a hâte de sentir le velour et la chaleur de l'intimité son homme autour de son érection.

**AOMINE**

Son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine, il a chaud, son corps réclame celui de son homme. Sa langue le tease, lui laissant imaginer la sensation qu'il éprouvera lorsque son intimité s'élargira pour recevoir son membre en lui. Il soupire et gémit de plaisir sans penser à plus rien, se laissant gouverner par sa faim de Taiga.

« L-Love... Please fuck me now... »

**KAGAMI**

Il ne cherche pas à le faire languir plus à cette supplique. Il en a trop envie lui aussi. Il se redresse et remonte sur le torse de son homme en posant quelques baisers ici ou là mais il fait vite cette fois. Il embrasse Daiki avidement sans s'inquiéter de lui faire goûter sa propre saveur à ses lèvres et il presse son membre lubrifié contre le petit orifice. Il entre doucement juste son extrémité comme pour tester la souplesse de ses muscles alors il constate avec satisfaction qu'il s'ouvre aisément. Il le pénètre d'un coup de rein rude et profond en gémissant de plaisir contre sa bouche.

**AOMINE**

Son cri est bâillonné par les lèvres de son homme alors que son corps se soulève et qu'une onde de plaisir le traverse tout entier. Il frémit à la sensation du membre qui s'introduit en lui et qui le remplit. Il s'arrache à ses lèvres et le regarde, haletant. Il se plonge dans ses yeux et griffe sa peau de son dos. Son anus se contracte sur la verge de son homme, il a l'impression que son corps veut le sucer et l'aspirer en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il gémit à cette sensation. L'intimité de Daiki est accueillante il en perd un peu l'esprit. Il mordille ses lèvres et il se retire pour planter un nouveau coup de rein en lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncent sûrement douloureusement dans ses hanches et recommence un peu plus brutalement, trop fébrile pour pouvoir retenir son désir impatient.

**AOMINE**

Il adore sentir son désir dévorant et la brutalité avec laquelle il s'exprime. Il s'offre à lui en acceptant toutes les sensations qu'il éprouve, toutes se confondant dans une brume de plaisir. Il écarte les cuisses davantage et soulève le bassin pour mieux s'ouvrir à lui, il veut encore qu'il le pilonne, qu'il le fasse grimper aux rideaux et crier de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il saisit l'invitation de Daiki. Il soulève sa jambe pour la poser sur son épaule et vient lécher son mollet puis le mordre. Et enfin avec ce nouvel angle, il se retire son regard se posant sur l'endroit où leurs corps se joignent. Il se regarde sortir presque entièrement de son intimité et redonne un violent coup de rein pour s'enfoncer brutalement dans sa chaleur, attentif à son homme à ses sensations et aux siennes. Il vient mordre son cou et commence à le pilonner sauvagement.

« Dai... Fuck... I'm sorry... I can't stop... »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots décuplent son plaisir. Ça l'arrange, parce qu'il n'a pas envie que son homme s'arrête. Il pousse des cris plaintifs alors que le plaisir monte en lui de plus en plus fort et sauvage. Il enfonce ses ongles dans sa nuque et lâche d'une voix rauque et entrecoupée :

« Love... Oh oui... Encore... Taiga ! »

**KAGAMI**

Stimulé par ces paroles, il redouble de vigueur et sodomise Daiki avec encore plus d'ardeur. Le rythme le rend encore plus sensible et la friction sur son sexe lui provoque des frissons des reins jusqu'à la nuque. Il mord plus fort son cou. Il se sent au bord de la rupture.

« Daiki... C'est trop bon de te prendre... »

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse porter par le plaisir qui roule dans ses reins et s'abandonne totalement. La morsure dans son cou semble augmenter encore sa sensibilité, mettant ses nerfs à vif. Il sent l'orgasme poindre, et soudain se libérer dans un spasme étourdissant. Il ferme les yeux et lâche un cri étranglé alors que son corps se contracte violemment.

Taiga gémit son prénom et presse plus fort ses doigts sur ses hanches. Il va et vient encore en lui brutalement, comme s'il cherchait à s'enfoncer plus loin en lui. Et finalement dans un cri étranglé, il jouit en lui.

Le plaisir reflue lentement alors que ses nerfs semblent encore vibrer de plaisir. Il reprend son souffle en caressant la nuque mouillée de sueur de son homme.

« Fuck... that was really amazing...

— Yeah... »

Taiga est essoufflé et ses mains desserrent doucement leurs prises sur ses hanches. Ses lèvres se pressent sur son cou et sa voix est lourde et basse quand il souffle.

« ... I love you... You're mine Daiki... »

Les yeux clos, il sourit en entendant ces mots.

« Yes... Je confirme... Tu m'as mis le grappin dessus... Tu m'as séduit, mis dans ton lit, et maintenant tu vis avec moi... »

Il rit un peu, toujours un peu incrédule en pensant au chemin parcouru en si peu de temps. Il relève la tête pour embrasser ses cheveux.

« I love you too... »

**KAGAMI**

Il redresse la tête pour regarder son homme et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa poitrine est gonflée d'amour pour lui et ses tripes se contractent de jalousie et de possessivité. Les sentiments qui le submergent le retournent à chaque fois.

« J'ai tellement envie que tu m'appartiennes... C'est un truc qui vient de mes tripes c'est presque un besoin viscéral que tu sois à moi... J'ai envie que ton corps s'en souvienne... C'est irrationnel... Mais j'ai envie de laisser ma trace sur toi... »

Le brun le regarde pensivement en jouant avec ses cheveux, puis demande :

« C'est pour ça que t'aimes y aller parfois un peu brutalement ? Ou que t'aimes me mordre ? Pour laisser des marques ?

— Ouais... C'est ça qui me pousse à agir comme ça...

— Hm... Je vois... Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais... Je trouve ça plutôt sexy... Ce désir possessif... ça a tendance à m'exciter.

— Tant mieux... Enfin je veux dire... Je préfère ça... Et le savoir parce que... J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant alors c'est toujours un peu... Déstabilisant... Ça pourrait te faire flipper. Et... Après la semaine dernière... J'suis désolé mais ouais j'crois que j'ai besoin que tu me reconfirmes que je vais pas trop loin. »

Daiki s'arrête un instant de caresser ses cheveux et semble réfléchir avant de répondre lentement :

« La semaine dernière, ça avait rien à voir avec ça. J'étais pas bien dans ma peau et quand je suis comme ça, bah... Disons que ça a tendance à être un tue-l'amour quand t'as du mal à supporter ta propre compagnie. Mais j'ai pas de problème avec le sexe... ou avec le sexe avec toi... D'ailleurs, j'aimerais continuer à explorer ça avec toi... Découvrir nos désirs... Je suis pas flippé par tes désirs ou ton désir en général. J'ai juste du mal à faire la paix avec moi-même. J'aimerais être plus libre, justement, pour pouvoir vivre tout ça à fond... J'aimerais pouvoir lâcher prise plus souvent...

— Je comprends... »

Il caresse doucement le torse de son homme. Il voudrait être assez fort pour l'aider mais il doute. Et il n'aime pas douter. Il a l'impression de trahir Daiki. Il déglutit doucement.

« Je crois que j'ai quand même besoin d'être rassuré... J'voudrai être fort et un roc pour toi... Mais j'suis pas infaillible et ça touche à des trucs sur lesquels je suis sensible et... que j'ai pas l'impression de maîtriser avec toi. J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant... Je te l'ai déjà dit... Ce désir sauvage, brutal... La violence de ce que je ressens me surprend moi-même... Alors ouais j'ai besoin d'entendre encore que tu n'en as pas peur... »

Il embrasse encore ses lèvres doucement et s'appuie un peu plus sur ses coudes pour peser un peu moins sur lui.

« J'aimerais aussi explorer ça avec toi... J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider à lâcher prise... Même si... Parfois peut-être que j'ai peur de pas être assez fort... J'ai envie de te rendre heureux et de te libérer de tout ce qui t'en empêche...

— Mais tu seras jamais un roc ou quelqu'un d'infaillible... Alors si tu continues à vouloir l'être tu vas juste te mettre la pression et exiger de toi-même des trucs que tu peux pas réussir à faire... Crois-moi, c'est pas bon... Tu sais que c'est pas bon. Tombe pas dans ce piège-là... Toi aussi t'es trop dans ta tête et tu lâches pas prise quand tu raisonnes comme ça... Tu peux m'aider et tu le fais déjà. Par contre t'as pas de baguette magique pour tout changer du jour au lendemain, et c'est pas comme si tu pouvais te blâmer pour ça. »

Il se mordille la lèvre.

« Je sais... T'as raison love... J'crois que j'ai peur de te décevoir... Parce que je suis pas aussi fort que tu pourrais le croire. »

Il soupire et pose son front sur le sien.

« Je sais tu vas me dire que c'est idiot... J'crois que j'aurai besoin que tu me rappelles à l'ordre parfois... »

Daiki caresse sa nuque et murmure :

« Love, j'ai compris que t'avais tes failles et tes vulnérabilités. C'est ok pour moi. J'ai pas besoin d'un mec parfait. D'ailleurs... »

Il rit un peu et poursuit :

« Ça serait pas très bon pour mes problèmes d'ego, un mec parfait. Mais... sur quoi tu veux que je te rappelle à l'ordre exactement ?

— Hm... Ben sur ça... Que... Faut que j'arrête de vouloir être infaillible...

— Ok... Alors arrête de vouloir être infaillible, love ! »

Le brun se marre un peu en chatouillant ses flancs. Il sourit et gigote un peu pour échapper à ses mains. Puis il vient l'embrasser en mordillant ses lèvres pour se venger.

« Je t'aime Dai.

— Yeah... me too. »

Le brun sourit et tend le bras pour choper la bouteille d'eau à côté du lit et se désaltérer un bon coup, puis il lui donne la bouteille.

« Thanks love. »

Il se redresse et libère son homme de son poids pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Il accepte la bouteille et en boit de longues gorgées.

**AOMINE**

Il étire ses jambes et se cale mieux sur l'oreiller, mais finalement se lève pour entrouvrir la fenêtre. Il apprécie la sensation de la brise nocturne sur sa peau nue encore humide de sueur. Puis, il revient s'allonger à côté de son homme et soupire, fatigué. Le quartier est calme et en dehors du ronronnement urbain, il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruits. Il ferme les yeux et écoute la nuit.

Taiga vient se coller à lui, enroule un bras autour de sa taille et se presse contre son dos.

« Bonne nuit love.

— Good night... »

Il apprécie sa présence enveloppante dans son dos et se laisse doucement engourdir jusqu'à finalement s'endormir une dizaine de minutes plus tard.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello !**

**Pour aujourd'hui on vous a concocté un chapitre définitivement NSFW. Prenez vos précautions :D Et enjoy !**

**Malo-ry : Bien reçu tes reviews, merci beaucoup ça fait très plaisir !**

**Stella : Patience le match arrive, mais les câlins d'abord :D (oui, encore !) On est ravies que ça te plaise toujours, des bisous !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille aux premières notes de l'alarme. Il l'éteint rapidement, avant qu'elle ne trouble le sommeil Daiki. Il se retourne pour constater que son homme dort profondément allongé sur le ventre. Il le regarde en souriant et vient tendrement embrasser une épaule. Il pense que c'est officiel maintenant : tous les matins, à quelques rares exceptions près, il est certain de trouver ce bel homme sexy dans son lit. Ça lui donne le sourire et son cœur jubile. Il se sent plus amoureux que jamais. Il profite un peu de ce doux matin, puis se lève silencieusement pour préparer un petit déjeuner copieux et un café bien fort comme l'aime son homme. Trente minutes plus tard, c'est avec une tasse fumante à la main qu'il revient dans la chambre. Il la pose sur le chevet de Daiki et vient embrasser tendrement sa nuque.

« Good morning love... Wake up. »

**AOMINE**

Ce qu'il entend ne lui plaît pas, alors il répond par un grognement et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Taiga insiste un peu. Ses mains se joignent à sa bouche pour caresser son dos.

« Je t'ai préparé du café. »

Il pousse un nouveau grognement et dégage son visage de l'oreiller en entrouvrant les yeux.

« Cool... thanks...

— De rien. »

Taiga lui sourit et continue ses baisers et ses caresses en le regardant avec une infinie tendresse. Il profite quelques minutes, puis se décide à se redresser et se cale contre l'oreiller en se frottant le visage pour essayer d'en chasser le sommeil. Puis, il attrape son café et plonge le nez dedans avant de commencer à le boire, et enfin regarde son homme.

« Hm... bien dormi ?

— Parfaitement bien. Et toi ? »

Taiga se redresse et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ouais, ça va... »

Il jette un coup d'œil à son portable. Il n'est pas trop tard encore. Puis, il regarde vers la fenêtre et voit entre les rideaux qu'il fait moins beau que d'habitude. Qui sait, il y aura peut-être même un peu de pluie aujourd'hui. Plus qu'un jour de préparation avant leur prochain match. Il bâille. Ça va encore être une dure journée.

**KAGAMI**

_Ouais, ça va... _Visiblement Daiki aurait bien dormi encore un peu. Il se lève et s'étire. Il sourit à son homme.

« Je vais manger. A tout de suite. »

Il sort de la chambre pour laisser son homme se réveiller avec son café. Il se serre son thé et s'installe sur la terrasse pour profiter de l'air frais du matin et commence à déjeuner.

**AOMINE**

Il boit son café en pianotant sur son portable, puis bâille encore et finalement repose sa tasse. Il va enfiler un boxer et un t-shirt large, puis rejoint son homme sur la terrasse pour le petit-déjeuner. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et prend un bol.

« Hey... Thanks pour le petit-dej.

— De rien. »

Le sweat ouvert sur son torse nu, Taiga a déjà bien attaqué sa part.

« Il y a encore du café si tu veux.

— Ok merci. Tout à l'heure si j'ai le temps ! »

Il mange plus lentement qu'il ne l'aimerait, toujours mal réveillé. Une fois le repas terminé il remporte la vaisselle dans la cuisine puis fouille dans son armoire pour trouver des fringues. Il réalise qu'il est plus que temps de faire une machine, alors il remplit le lave-linge de ses affaires et de celles de Taiga avant d'entrer sous la douche.

**KAGAMI**

Il entre lui aussi dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se donner un coup d'eau sur le visage. La douche, il en prendra une ce soir après l'entraînement. Quoiqu'il irait bien se baigner si le temps le permet. Ça semble un peu menaçant au loin et il lui semble avoir entendu le roulement du tonnerre quelque part dans les environs. Il s'habille et une fois prêt comme il reste un peu de temps et en attendant son homme, il commence à vider un carton.

**AOMINE**

« Fuck ! Pourquoi j'suis si lent ce matin ! » râle-t-il alors qu'il achève de s'habiller et regarde l'heure sur son portable.

Au moins il est un tout petit peu plus réveillé. Il repasse par la chambre pour préparer son sac de sport, puis rejoint son homme.

« Ça y est j'suis prêt... On y va ?

— Ouais. »

Ils enfilent leurs baskets et Taiga récupère son sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée, vérifie qu'il a ses clés et ouvre la porte pour quitter l'appartement.

Il regarde Taiga verrouiller derrière comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. C'est vrai que c'est une scène qui paraît naturelle. Il s'approche et pose une main au creux de ses reins en l'entrainant vers l'ascenseur.

« Alors, tu t'habitues à ton nouveau chez toi ? »

Taiga sourit et rougit un peu. Le bonheur s'entend dans sa voix.

« Ouais... J'me disais justement que maintenant j'avais la certitude de me réveiller tous les matins avec l'homme le plus sexy de la terre dans mon lit... Et c'est juste parfait.

— L'homme le plus sexy de la Terre, rien que ça ?! Ah ouais dans ce cas-là j'imagine que t'es plutôt chanceux ! »

Il se marre et le pousse dans l'ascenseur.

« Oui! Ça fait donc de moi le plus chanceux de la terre ! »

Taiga rigole et tire sur son col pour l'embrasser. Il lui donne son baiser en souriant.

« Hm... Content que tu le vois comme ça... Mais je suis aussi le mec le plus paresseux de la Terre, et je concours en bonne place pour le plus casse-couilles aussi, alors j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je développe à fond la séduction pour compenser tout ça... »

L'ascenseur arrive en bas et ils sortent dans la rue où le taxi les attend. Ça sent déjà la pluie, bien que pour l'heure le bitume reste sec.

« Hm... J'espère que l'orage sera passé avant ce soir... J'avais envie d'aller nager. » dit Taiga en regardant le ciel et s'installant dans le taxi. « Enfin... Sinon ce sera l'occasion de vider quelques cartons j'imagine. »

Daiki contemple pensivement le ciel et murmure :

« J'aimerais bien m'envoyer en l'air sous une pluie battante... »

Taiga le regarde visiblement surpris mais intéressé.

« Dehors tu veux dire vraiment sous la pluie ? »

Il sourit et acquiesce.

« Ouais... Ça doit être super romantique et puis la sensation de la pluie sur la peau nue... Ça doit être aussi super sensuel. »

Taiga déglutit et sa voix est un peu rauque quand il répond.

« Et... T'imagine ça... Où ?

— Hm... L'idéal ce serait en pleine nature... Mais maintenant j'y pense... Y a peut-être moyen de pas être vus sur le toit de notre immeuble ! »

Il caresse la cuisse de son homme en remontant dangereusement près de son entrejambe.

« En pleine nature... J'kifferais love... Comme sur cette crique... Mais... Sur le toit ouais ça se tente. »

Sa main remonte suffisamment près de son entrejambe pour frôler son érection, la respiration de Taiga est plus lourde mais il ne se dérobe pas et il le regarde intensément. Il ne résiste pas à caresser la bosse sous son pantalon, se mordillant la lèvre en soutenant son regard brûlant, et murmure d'une voix basse :

« Alors... Peut-être bien qu'on devrait espérer qu'il pleuve ce soir...

— Ouais... Finalement... Ton programme me semble vachement plus fun... »

Taiga pose sa main sur la sienne et la presse contre son érection un peu plus fort.

« Ouais... J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour te faire jouir... »

Son cœur s'emballe en entendant ça. Il a presque oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« J'ai très envie de découvrir toutes ces idées, love... Et de te voir nu sous la pluie... »

Taiga lui sourit énigmatique et interpelle le chauffeur sans le quitter des yeux et le regardant avec une rare intensité.

« Dites, je n'ai pas regardé la météo aujourd'hui... Vous savez quand l'orage doit éclater ? J'pensais aller nager après le boulot...

— Ah ça risque d'être compromis monsieur. Ou alors vous allez à la piscine. Ça va sûrement tomber enfin de journée. Ça va rester bien lourd et gris toute la journée. Ils prévoient un orage bien violent.

— Dommage... Merci monsieur. »

Il sourit en entendant ça. Voilà qui semble prometteur... Il presse l'érection de son homme qu'il n'a pas lâchée pendant tout ce temps.

« Well... C'est encore mieux avec de l'orage...

— Clairement... »

Un soupir échappe à Taiga sous la pression de sa main. Mais il ne le repousse pas semblant s'amuser de ce petit jeu érotique et puis ils vont bientôt arriver ça ne va pas pouvoir durer encore longtemps.

« Tu aimes... Sentir ce que je te réserve pour ce soir love ? »

Il déglutit, sa propre érection est dure comme le béton maintenant.

« Ouais... J'ai hâte de la sentir... de la goûter... »

Il se penche à son oreille et murmure d'une voix un peu rauque :

« J'ai très envie de toi... »

Taiga sourit et lui vole un rapide baiser avant de souffler à son oreille en réponse.

« Moi aussi... Et comme tu parles de la goûter... J'ai bien envie de te voir me sucer sur la pluie avant de te la faire sentir bien profondément... On arrive love... Mais garde bien ça en tête toute la journée... J'ai envie que tu te languisses de ma queue... »

Ces mots et le souffle chaud de son homme à son oreille le font frissonner. Il relâche doucement son emprise sur son érection, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il a maintenant des images érotiques bien ancrées en tête et il sent que la tension latente va le travailler efficacement toute la journée.

« C'est sadique, love... Je sens que ça va très bien fonctionner... » souffle-t-il en retirant sa main alors que le taxi ralentit.

Taiga rit doucement.

« C'est le but ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sort du taxi, gêné par son érection, mais amusé par la situation. Oui c'est un peu sadique, mais bizarrement... ça lui plaît énormément. Daiki voulait explorer non ? Et puis ce genre de promesse ça lui donne carrément le sourire et la motivation pour la journée. Il a besoin de se défouler maintenant et de jouer rapidement pour relâcher un peu la tension.

Daiki le suit à l'intérieur du gymnase avec un peu moins d'assurance que d'habitude, visiblement gêné aux entournures, et distrait par des pensées qui n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec le basket.

Il salue les coéquipiers et pose ses affaires sur le banc à la place qui lui a été attribuée. Il se change rapidement s'assurant de dissimuler son érection qui dégonfle doucement sachant qu'il a du mal à ne pas repenser à l'échange avec son homme. Il rejoint le terrain et c'est quand les choses sérieuses commencent qu'il parvient définitivement à calmer ce qui se cache dans son caleçon.

**AOMINE**

Une fois l'entraînement débuté, il oublie lui aussi un peu l'excitation qui raidit son membre, mais la perspective de la soirée continue à flotter dans un coin de sa tête, et il regarde son homme plus que d'habitude, s'attardant dès que possible sur un détail, un coin de peau dévoilé, son cul quand il se penche, la sueur coulant le long de sa nuque et à l'intérieur de son maillot... Il sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Hey, tu rêves Daiki ?! lui demande Steve. C'est toi le gros scoreur, on compte sur toi demain contre les Charlotte Hornets !

— Uh ?! » Il jette un coup d'œil à son coéquipier puis répond en regardant dans le vague, gardant Taiga dans un coin de son champ de vision : « Oh... ça... Pas de soucis... j'vais scorer encore plus que d'habitude...

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Il concentre enfin son attention sur Steve et sourit :

« Parce que j'ai décidé !

— Ah bon... Bah si tu l'as décidé alors...

— T'as l'air sceptique ! Attends la fin du match tu vas voir !

— Ouais, ouais. C'est bien d'avoir la flamme. »

Steve rigole et lui tapote l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, et lui, il se reconcentre, vaguement en tout cas.

**KAGAMI**

Il a l'impression de sentir le regard de son homme sur lui plus que d'habitude. Mais peut-être juste que c'est son imagination qui lui joue des tours, en ayant une conscience aiguë de leur programme de la soirée. De son côté, il ne glisse que rarement son regard vers Daiki, feignant d'être parfaitement concentré et de ne pas se préoccuper de leur promesse pour leur retour. Mais un sourire reste perpétuellement accroché à ses lèvres, et le moment où il croise le regard de Daiki, il brille de désir. Il le regarde intensément quelques instants, s'assurant de lui rappeler par ce regard ce qu'il prévoit de lui faire ce soir, avant de détourner les yeux et se concentrer de nouveau sur l'entraînement ou en tout cas bien faire illusion.

**AOMINE**

À l'heure du déjeuner, il en profite pour attirer Taiga dans un coin à l'abri des regards et se plaque contre lui avant de presser un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres. Puis, il se recule un peu et murmure :

« Love... Tu m'as déconcentré toute la matinée... »

C'est une situation inédite pour lui, même si ce désir persistant lui rappelle ce fameux match où ils ont si bien utilisé la mi-temps. Mais maintenant... C'est Taiga qui a le contrôle, ayant le premier instillé dans son esprit une idée d'attente, lui faisant miroiter quelque chose qu'il est le seul à pouvoir lui donner. Et ça le déstabilise, mais... il pourrait facilement y prendre goût.

**KAGAMI**

Il adore l'effet qu'il fait sur son homme. Son regard et son baiser lui prouve l'état de fébrilité dans lequel il est et cette voix un peu faible, le fait frissonner. Daiki ne fait pas un reproche, il entend presque de la supplication dans cette voix et étrangement du repentir sous couvert d'un soupçon de mécontentement. Ça attise son désir sadique de le faire languir encore, même si pour lui aussi c'est une véritable petite torture. Il sourit, sûrement un poil machiavélique son sourire d'ailleurs.

« Hm... Really ? J'ai pourtant été sage... Je crois que ton esprit pervers y est pour beaucoup. »

Il a senti l'état tendu de son homme quand il s'est plaqué contre lui. Il se penche à son oreille.

« Je ne vais pas te soulager love... Pas aujourd'hui... J'ai envie que tu me désires au point d'en perdre la tête... Je veux que tu arrives à la maison tellement excité que tu me supplieras de te prendre... Je veux que rien que les gouttes de pluie qui glissent sur son corps te fasse presque jouir tellement tu es impatient. »

Il sourit et presse doucement ses lèvres dans son cou. En plus l'après-midi est consacrée à leur entraînement en binôme. Et rien que l'idée de la torture que ça va être pour tous les deux, lui plaît.

**AOMINE**

Les mots de son homme lui contractent le bas-ventre et il gémit lorsque ses lèvres effleurent sa peau. Cette façon de le teaser est terriblement efficace. Il a le souffle court et la tête un peu légère. La voix de Taiga est chaude et pleine de promesses. Il voudrait qu'il continue à lui murmurer des mots crus et en même temps, il n'a aucun besoin de faire encore davantage grimper la tension. Il ne pensait pas tomber dans ce genre de piège aussi facilement, mais il est étrangement réceptif à ce petit jeu mené par son homme, et il aime ce machiavélisme qu'il lui découvre.

Il déglutit, sa peau lui semble déjà hypersensible. Il essaie de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé. L'odeur de Taiga lui semble plus forte, omniprésente, alimentant encore son désir.

« Je sais pas si j'vais pouvoir attendre tout ce temps, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur s'affole dans sa poitrine à cette réponse. Il n'a jamais joué à ce genre de jeu, mais bizarrement il trouve ça très excitant. Il savoure le pouvoir qu'il a sur son homme c'est jubilatoire, il ne se savait pas aussi sadique, mais l'attrait du jeu est trop fort pour se poser des questions. Et puis, Daiki ne le provoquerait pas un peu là ? Il mord son cou, comme pour lui signifier son désaccord.

« Si tu n'es pas capable d'attendre... Tu m'en verrais très déçu... Peut-être alors que je renoncerai à te donner ce que tu veux... Ou alors... »

Il réalise en disant ces mots qu'il est en train d'exiger de son homme d'être maître de son orgasme, il est en train de lui demander le contrôle total sur lui. Il n'avait même pas réellement conscience de ce désir. Mais Daiki ne voulait-il pas lâcher prise ? S'il accepte ce jeu jusqu'au bout... De lui donner totalement les rênes. Alors il devrait être comblé. Il se redresse en achevant d'exprimer sa pensée, pour observer sa réaction.

« Je sais pas... Je trouverai bien un moyen de me venger que tu ne m'aies pas attendu... »

**AOMINE**

Il esquisse un sourire malgré lui, comme s'il attendait ces mots sans s'en être rendu compte. Il reste un instant silencieux, prenant pleinement la mesure des mots de Taiga. Et ce qu'ils sous-entendent lui plaît. S'en remettre à son homme pour son plaisir, ou bien subir des représailles.

« Je vois... T'as envie de te montrer impitoyable... »

Il le fixe avec une lueur défi dans le regard.

**KAGAMI**

C'est comme si Daiki venait de libérer quelque chose en lui, qu'il n'a jamais connu auparavant. Il répond sans réfléchir, comme si c'était une évidence. Comme quelque chose qu'on sait inconsciemment et qui se révèle d'un coup à soi.

« Impitoyable... Tu vas me faire passer pour le méchant Daiki... Alors que je veux juste te donner du plaisir... Seulement... Si tu ne respectes pas les règles ce ne sera pas aussi bon que prévu... Et tu sais comme j'aime que mes plans se déroulent sans accroc. Je dirais que je me montre intraitable. »

**AOMINE**

Il écoute son homme le cœur battant. Quelque chose dans son ton autoritaire lui donne des frissons, et une part de lui a envie de découvrir ce qui se passera s'il dérange le plan sans accroc de son homme. Il murmure d'une voix un peu rauque qui trahit l'excitation qu'il éprouve à ce jeu :

« Je vais tâcher de te donner satisfaction alors... Mais tu sais que respecter les règles c'est pas trop mon truc...

— Peut-être qu'il faudra que je t'apprenne à les respecter alors... »

Derrière eux dans le vestiaire, Jake appelle l'équipe à reprendre l'entraînement les faisant aussitôt sortir de leur bulle. Taiga sourit et souffle.

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. »

Mais avant cela ils ont un match à préparer et leur petite soirée sera en quelque sorte leur récompense pour leur dur labeur.

C'est dans un état un peu second qu'il rejoint l'équipe, la tête pleine de pensées pas très catholiques. Il continue de jeter des regards à la dérobée à Taiga tandis que Jake et le coach les briefent sur les exercices qu'ils vont faire cet après-midi.

Et quand ils commencent à jouer, il s'efforce de ne pas céder à la pulsion qui a envie de contact comme au streetbasket. Il faut rester maître de ses mouvements, et de sa tête, s'il ne peut pas l'être de sa libido ! Ce n'est cependant pas chose aisée, d'autant que Taiga est particulièrement sexy sur un terrain de basket, en plein effort. Et chaque fois qu'il s'attarde trop son regard sur lui, une bouffée de désir revient le troubler.

**KAGAMI**

Il essaie de rester calme, mais chaque frôlement avec Daiki lui provoque des frissons. Il a l'impression que son odeur est omniprésente et embaume la pièce. Il essaie de rester stoïque mais il sent son coeur battre plus vite et son ventre se tordre d'anticipation. Il a envie de plaquer la panthère et de la dévorer. Mais le tigre attend sagement son heure avec patience.

**AOMINE**

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il accueille la fin de l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Dans les vestiaires, il fait vite, et prend sa douche en réussissant presque à ne fixer que ses pieds. Il se demande s'il pleut vraiment dehors. Il a peur de le découvrir, maintenant. Il lui a semblé entendre la pluie sur le toit tout à l'heure, mais c'était peut-être juste son imagination...

Comme la veille, il se presse pour remballer ses affaires, désireux de mettre fin au suspense. Il salue rapidement ses coéquipiers et part en premier, remontant nerveusement le couloir. Avant de sortir ou même de voir dehors, cette fois, dans le silence relatif, il est certain d'entendre la pluie. Et un vrai déluge, apparemment. C'est un vaste crépitement qui se module selon différentes notes et gammes d'intensité. Il ouvre la porte et l'odeur de l'asphalte qui connaît sa première pluie depuis longtemps assaille ses narines. Il a toujours trouvé cette odeur sensuelle et entêtante, mais aujourd'hui, ça prend une autre dimension.

Il s'arrête sous le porche et contemple les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur le trottoir alors qu'il attend l'arrivée du taxi et de son homme avec une certaine fébrilité.

**KAGAMI**

Il a vu son homme filer. Il sourit. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller se soulager tout seul. Et la pause de l'après-midi, il l'a surveillé il ne voit pas quand il aurait pu. Il a vérifié sur son téléphone, normalement il pleut déjà dehors et l'orage doit éclater d'ici peu. Il prend le temps de se doucher, salue ses collègues et quitte aussi le gymnase. Il repère sous le porche la silhouette de son homme. La pluie tombe et on entend le premier coup de tonnerre qui semble faire trembler les murs. La pluie se met aussitôt à redoubler d'intensité. Il aime entendre cette pluie presque assourdissante quand elle frappe le sol et les toits. Quelques instants sous ce flot et ils seront trempés. Il s'avance et se glisse dans le dos de son homme pour souffler à son oreille.

« Alors love... Est-ce que la pluie t'excite ? »

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne en sentant sa présence dans son dos puis son souffle qui l'effleure. Il répond sans se retourner :

« Yes love... J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi toute la journée... J'avais presque constamment une érection... J'avais peur que ça se voit... »

Taiga presse ses lèvres sur sa nuque et plaque son corps contre le sien et sa verge tendue contre ses fesses. Sa main vient caresser son ventre pour descendre sur son entrejambe.

« Tu as tenu jusque là ? »

Il se mord la lèvre en étouffant un gémissement et répond d'une voix sourde :

« J'ai pas eu trop le choix...

— Plus que vingt minutes love... Et tu auras ce que tu attends... »

Taiga presse un peu plus son érection dans sa main et sa queue contre ses fesses. Et comme leur taxi arrive enfin ils se dépêchent s'y engouffrer. Les quelques pas qu'ils font sous la pluie suffisent à les rincer. Ils sont déjà dégoulinants. Taiga le regarde intensément en donnant l'adresse au chauffeur puis il souffle à son intention.

« Tu es terriblement sexy love... »

Il esquisse un sourire en le regardant.

« You are too... »

Il se mordille la lèvre, il a envie de l'embrasser. Et bien plus que ça. Vingt minutes, ça lui paraît une éternité. En plus, la dernière ligne droite est toujours la plus difficile à supporter.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde Daiki et vient doucement poser sa main sur sa cuisse et la remonte jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il la presse doucement et la caresse de bas en haut.

« Tu penses que tu vas tenir jusqu'à la maison ? Tu as l'air très très tendu love... »

**AOMINE**

Il baisse les yeux sur cette main qui le taquine et il a un doute sur la question. Mais Taiga n'oserait pas... et lui, il ne pourrait pas... Mais en cet instant, il n'est plus sûr de rien. Il déglutit avec difficulté, il a autant envie que Taiga continue qu'il s'arrête, il ne sait plus...

« Yes... je... je suis tendu, mais... Faudra bien tenir de toute façon…

— Il vaut mieux... J'ai hâte de te déshabiller sous cette pluie drue... Voir enfin ta glorieuse érection... »

Sa main continue d'aller et venir sur sa queue à travers le tissu pour le teaser, alors que sa voix est chaude et sensuelle digne des meilleures téléphone rose.

« ... Et l'eau ruisseler sur ton corps nu... »

Un grondement à l'extérieur se fait entendre, l'orage est là. Il fait de son mieux pour rester stoïque mais c'est vraiment compliqué. Il regarde l'eau couler sur la vitre et il l'imagine malgré lui glisser sur le corps de Taiga.

« Ah fuck... » chuchote-t-il.

Si même la vitre devient érotique, il est mal barré. Et dire que c'est lui qui a lancé cette idée, à la base...

« Je sens d'ici le contraste sous mes doigts entre ta peau brûlante et l'eau presque glacée qui cascade sur ton corps... Je vois sur ton torse tes mamelons se dresser et te faire frissonner Stimulé par la pluie et mon souffle...

— T-Taiga... S-Stop it… »

Il peine à contenir son souffle qui s'emballe, il perçoit la main de Taiga sur son érection avec autant d'acuité que s'il était nu.

La main de Taiga cesse de bouger mais reste en place.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois arrêter ? »

Il en profite pour reprendre un peu son souffle et chuchote :

« Ce que tu dis... ta main... Ça m'excite trop...

— Ok. Love... Je comprends. »

Taiga relâche lentement la pression sur son sexe en lui souriant.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça Daiki... »

Le tigre cesse de parler et de le toucher mais garde un regard plein de désir poser sur lui et semble compter les minutes avant d'enfin pouvoir se jeter sur sa proie.

Ce regard insistant entretient la tension et il s'efforce de se concentrer jusqu'à leur arrivée. Quand le taxi ralentit enfin il manque de s'exclamer de soulagement, il fourre des billets dans la main du chauffeur sans ménagement et s'enfuit pratiquement du véhicule.

**KAGAMI**

La fuite de son homme est tout simplement jouissive. Il sort aussi et le rejoint devant la porte alors qu'il termine de composer le code. Il lèche sa nuque mouillée de la pluie alors que la porte s'ouvre.

« Tu sais comment on peut aller sur le toit love ? Parce que là... Il est hors de question que tu ne te mettes pas nu sous cette pluie pour moi...

—Ouais... J'y suis allé quand j'ai emménagé... pour voir la vue. Faudra juste pas laisser se refermer la porte derrière nous mais avec ce temps... personne risque de nous déranger."

Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur et le brun appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage puis lui lance un regard brillant de désir.

Taiga sourit et continue à lui adresser un regard de prédateur.

« Ouais... T'as toujours eu un truc avec les toits. »

Affamé il le presse contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, sa main vient tâter son entrejambe et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes pour l'embrasser avec avidité.

**AOMINE**

Heureusement, l'ascenseur n'est pas long à arriver jusqu'au dernier étage, et ouvre ses portes sur un couloir désert. Il prend son homme par le poignet et l'entraîne jusqu'à une porte dissimulant un court escalier. En haut, il pousse un lourd battant en métal et ils se retrouvent sur le toit. Une petite rambarde fait le tour, et il n'y a pas de vis à vis. Ils calent un sac de sport pour ne pas se retrouver enfermés dehors. La pluie tombe toujours à verse, et l'orage gronde à proximité.

Il s'arrête un instant pour s'imprégner de la scène. Il adore l'orage. Puis, il regarde son homme, déjà trempé, ses vêtements collant à sa peau. Tellement sexy…

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme ruisselant avec envie. La pluie est fraîche, mais l'air est toujours chaud et elle fait du bien en glissant sur sa nuque. Il se rapproche de Daiki, le coeur battant de désir et d'amour. Il verrouille sa main sur sa nuque et revient dévorer ses lèvres. Il a tellement faim de lui, son ventre se contracte et ses ongles se plantent dans sa nuque. Il mordille sa lèvre, l'eau glisse sur eux. Le son de la pluie est assourdissant. Le tonnerre gronde et les éclairs illuminent de temps à autres d'une lumière crue le visage parfait de son homme. Il a la sensation qu'ils sont seuls au monde sous la colère des éléments qui fouettent leur peau.

Il libère ses lèvres pour l'observer d'un regard brûlant, la respiration lourde de désir.

« Fuck... J'ai tellement envie de toi... »

Impatient, son autre main vient s'attaquer à ses vêtements trempés et collant pour le déshabiller.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne alors que la pluie commence à dévaler sur son corps quand Taiga lui retire ses vêtements. Il ne s'est jamais retrouvé nu sous la pluie auparavant, et c'est encore mieux que ce qu'il imaginait. Il éprouve comme une sensation de vulnérabilité à se sentir ainsi exposé sous le ciel, dans la lumière des éclairs, et ça affûte encore ses perceptions. Il est si chaud qu'il a l'impression que la pluie pourrait créer de la vapeur juste en entrant en contact avec sa peau. Il laisse un moment son homme admirer la vision qu'il lui offre, haletant sous son regard enflammé de désir.

**KAGAMI**

Il halète d'envie, ses vêtements lui collent à la peau comme s'il avait plongé habillé dans un torrent et pèse sur lui mais il n'y prête pas attention.

Son regard dérive sur le corps de Daiki, vulnérable à la merci des éléments et si beau. Une oeuvre d'art. Il pense que son homme est fait pour ça. La nature. La liberté. Pas d'entrave. Il est comme un animal sauvage qu'on essaie de dresser et de faire vivre parmi les hommes, mais sa vraie nature est toujours là. Il a besoin de la liberté des grands espaces sauvages. Il se fait la promesse de l'emmener découvrir l'immensité des États-Unis et sa nature vierge sans béton, sans hommes. Il a envie de découvrir ça avec lui, se baigner dans des torrents, se laisser doucher par une cascade, dormir sous les étoiles.

Il s'approche de son homme avec précaution, pas par peur qu'il ne désire pas ce qui l'attend, mais parce qu'il lui fait l'effet là d'un diamant brut et fragile. Il a la fois envie de le briser et de le choyer. Il veut dresser cet animal sauvage, le contraindre et à la fois le protéger de cette environnement hostile dans lequel on le force à évoluer. Il fait doucement courir ses doigts sur ses épaules et son torse. Il profite et se délecte de cette vision. Il est essoufflé tellement il le désir et ne cherche pas à cacher l'effet que son homme lui fait.

« J'crois que je t'ai jamais désiré autant que je te désire maintenant love... »

Son regard reflète ses mots et la folie de la violence de sa faim.

« Tu as... Tenu jusque là love... Et tu m'offres ce spectacle magnifique... »

Un grondement sourd l'interrompt et il laisse passer le coup de tonnerre. Il remonte sa main sur sa joue qu'il caresse, son pouce passe doucement sur ses lèvres. Puis il reprend la voix un peu rauque de la tension qui l'habite.

« Alors je vais tenir ma promesse love... Je vais te prendre... Sauvagement... Je vais briser toute ta pudeur... Et tu vas crier de plaisir et peut-être de douleur... Si fort que ta voix va se briser et sera couverte par le bruit de l'orage qui montre qu'on est si peu de chose... »

Il jette un oeil derrière son homme et le pousse un peu plus près du bord de l'immeuble où ils ont une meilleure vue sur la mer. Il vient l'embrasser voracement aspirant sa lèvre entre les siennes. Et laisse son sweat tomber à ses pieds.

« Mais d'abord love... J'veux te regarder me sucer... »

**AOMINE**

Il contemple son homme fasciné, par ses mots, par sa voix, par l'aura qui émane de lui en cet instant, à la fois dangereuse et attirante. Il a l'impression de le découvrir sous un nouveau jour, d'avoir fait remonter à la surface une facette de lui-même qui est peut-être l'une des plus authentiques et les plus brutes.

Et il a aussi l'étrange sensation, très intime, inédite, qu'à cet instant Taiga le voit également dans sa vraie nature, dans ce qu'il possède de plus pur et qui demeure caché dans la vie quotidienne. Il est à nu devant lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ses promesses font courir des frissons dans sa nuque, tressaillir son membre gonflé de désir. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il a cessé de penser vraiment, devenant cette créature d'instinct et de ressenti qu'il ne parvient vraiment à libérer d'ordinaire que sur le terrain de basket, dans ses meilleurs jours. Et surtout quand il joue avec ou contre Taiga.

Il s'agenouille sur le béton mouillé, et baisse le pantalon de son homme sur ses cuisses. Il relève la tête pour le regarder intensément tandis qu'il s'approche et lèche sa verge de bas en haut. L'eau ruisselle sur son visage, sur ses lèvres alors qu'il goûte le gland qu'il découvre pour mieux le téter avant de glisser son membre dans sa bouche, lentement.

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur s'affole dans sa poitrine en sentant la langue chaude de Daiki caresser son membre, brûlante en contraste avec la pluie fraîche. Il le regarde faire fasciné oubliant presque tout ce qui l'entoure excepté son homme, mais les bourrasques de vent et la pluie qui dévalent sur sa nuque lui rappellent où ils sont et exacerbent ses sensations. Il se voit glisser dans la bouche de son homme nu sous cette pluie battante agenouillé devant lui. Il gémit de plaisir et sa main vient agripper ses cheveux.

« Ah ouais... Putain... C'est bon... »

**AOMINE**

Il agrippe ses cuisses trempées de pluie tandis qu'il l'avale plus profondément, se délectant de cette verge qui lui a fait envie toute la journée. Ici sous le ciel qui se déchire, il se sent libre. Sur le toit, à cet endroit interdit, avec cette idée qu'ils ne devraient pas être là... qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça... Il est complètement lui-même.

Il suce son homme en le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il va et vient sensuellement sur sa verge, lèvres serrées pour bien le masser sur toute la longueur.

Taiga enfouit ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il semble se retenir avec peine de lui enfoncer sa queue au fond de la gorge sans ménagement.

« Ah... T'es doué pour ça love... »

Il laisse sa langue parcourir son membre, l'envelopper, le presser, prenant plaisir à faire monter encore la tension chez son homme. L'une de ses mains se décale à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remonte doucement en appuyant sur la chair tendre, jusqu'à venir envelopper ses testicules et les presser délicatement au rythme de sa succion.

**KAGAMI**

Il se mordille la lèvre et serre plus ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il bouge le bassin sans pouvoir se contrôler forçant son sexe plus profondément dans la gorge de son homme. Le plaisir réchauffe son corps malgré son t-shirt trempé et presque glacé. Son ventre est contracté de plaisir, la bouche de Daiki est si chaude et accueillante quand sa langue est taquine.

« So good... Love... Tu fais ça si bien... Ah... »

Il déglutit, haletant.

« Tu veux que je te prennes Daiki ? Tu as... Mérité... »

Il presse toujours ses mains sur son crâne et bouge le bassin, il se sent proche de la jouissance, tenté de jouir dans la bouche de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il sent son homme au bord de la rupture, et il le laisse s'enfoncer durement dans sa bouche, il aime ce moment où le désir le submerge et qu'il ne parvient plus à maîtriser ses mouvements. Il a envie qu'il le prenne, mais il a aussi envie de le faire jouir, d'avaler son sperme agenouillé sur ce toit devant lui. Aussi, il ne relâche pas son emprise sur sa verge et ne bouge pas, le laissant choisir ce qu'il préfère.

La voix de Taiga est lourde et brûlante de désir, ses mains tirent un peu sur ses cheveux alors qu'il s'enfonce dans sa bouche plus brutalement.

« Dai... Fuck... J'vais jouir... »

Son bassin bouge plus brutalement alors que sa prise sur ses cheveux l'empêche à présent de bouger et que Taiga se laisse guider par la fougue de son plaisir et lui baise littéralement la bouche excité par son désir sauvage et possessif.

« Putain... »

Un râle de plaisir lui échappe alors qu'il se déverse dans sa gorge, pilonnant sa bouche et drainant son orgasme jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il parvient à avaler presque toute sa semence. le reste coule sur son menton mais est bien vite lavé par la pluie. Il se recule pour aspirer une grande bouffée d'air. Puis il se penche pour embrasser le haut de sa cuisse, laissant sa mâchoire se détendre. Il a adoré le sentir tellement empli de désir, incapable de se retenir, s'enfoncer ainsi dans sa bouche...

Il relève la tête et regarde son homme, toujours agenouillé.

« I love you...»

**KAGAMI**

Il peine à reprendre son souffle. Il caresse doucement la joue de son homme.

« ... Love you too... »

Il s'agenouille face à Daiki et agrippe sa nuque, il l'embrasse férocement.

« Tu mérites définitivement... Ta récompense... Tu as été parfait... »

Il mordille sa lèvre sa main parcourt son corps mouillé et frais. L'orage gronde toujours et semble être le seul témoin de leur folie. Il a cette impression d'être écrasé par le ciel, d'être les seuls êtres humains vivant encore sur terre. Ils n'entendent plus les bruits de la villes là où ils sont. Uniquement le fracas de la pluie sur le béton et le grondement presque continue du tonnerre. Il regarde son homme et le caresse doucement. Il remonte sa main sur sa cuisse et vient presser ses testicules de son pouce.

« J'veux ton cul maintenant Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Il plonge dans les yeux de son homme, haletant. Il frissonne de désir, la fraîcheur de la pluie accentuant toutes ses sensations. Il se mord la lèvre lorsque Taiga appuie sur ses testicules, ravivant son désir. Il passe le bout de ses doigts sur son torse ruisselant, enveloppant son corps d'un regard empli d'une faim dévorante. Il aime quand Taiga parle crûment de cette manière... Il esquisse un sourire :

« Et moi je veux ta queue... D'autant que t'as promis de me faire crier... »

Le sourire de Taiga se fait carnassier.

« C'est vrai... J'ai promis... Et je suis un homme de parole Daiki... »

Ses doigts se referment plus durement sur ses couilles alors qu'il le renverse pour l'allonger sur le sol dur. Des ruisseaux d'eau coulent sur le toit et convergent vers les points d'évacuation, si bien qu'il se retrouve allongé dans une mare glacée d'eau de pluie.

Il en a le souffle coupé et regarde son homme qui le surplombe, plus ardent de désir que jamais. Il a la chair de poule, les tétons durs, son membre palpite d'impatience. Taiga est magnifique dans cette pénombre de l'orage brisée régulièrement par les éclairs qui jaillissent des nuées épaisses, soulignant brièvement les contours de son corps qui allie si bien grâce et puissance. Il se sent totalement à sa merci, piégé par ce prédateur qui l'a choisi comme proie. Il déglutit avec difficulté, mais il ne cherche pas à contrôle sa respiration qui s'affole, il veut juste s'offrir à lui et s'abandonner au moment présent.

**KAGAMI**

Sa proie est si appétissante. L'eau ruisselle sur son corps et le rend encore plus sexy. Il se redresse pour se débarrasser de son t-shirt qui colle sa peau et entrave ses mouvements. Il l'utilise pour attacher les mains de Daiki au dessus de sa tête. Il sourit, sa voix est rauque, menaçante. Son pantalon sur ses cuisses ne dissimule rien de son érection.

« Ecarte les cuisses... »

**AOMINE**

Surpris, iltire un peu sur ses poignets entravés. Le nœud est serré. La sensation a quelque chose d'enivrant. Taiga ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il obéit et écarte les cuisses, se sentant plus exposé que d'ordinaire et rougit en sentant son regard détailler les parties les plus intimes de son corps. La sensation est terriblement érotique et il commence à percevoir ce que Taiga entendait par "briser toute pudeur". Il le force à lâcher prise en se montrant aussi dominateur. Son bas-ventre se contracte, il a l'impression qu'il suffirait qu'il l'effleure pour le faire gémir.

**KAGAMI**

Il vient lécher son cou humide de la pluie. Maintenant fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main. Les gouttes d'eau lourdes s'écrasent sur son dos et le font frissonner. Il mordille la peau de son homme. Son ventre est noué par le désir brut et sauvage qui l'habite. Il s'écarte légèrement. L'envie de dévorer sa proie est impérieux. Il le détaille du regard scrupuleusement. Il adresse un regard taquin et un peu sadique à son homme, tel le chat qui avant de dévorer la souris aime jouer avec elle, lui laissant l'espoir qu'elle pourra s'échapper mais l'épuisant jusqu'à ce que toute volonté de se débattre la quitte. Il glisse sa main sur son torse, descend sur son ventre et glisse entre ses cuisses. Son regard suit avec plaisir le chemin emprunter par ses doigts qui font frissonner Daiki. Il relève l'une de ses jambes un peu plus exposant un peu plus son homme à ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« Tu es beau Daiki... J'aime te voir aussi docile... »

Il presse deux de ses doigts contre son intimité, guettant la réaction de son homme et testant la souplesse de ses muscles. Le désir de le prendre sans attendre le brûle.

**AOMINE**

_Docile_... C'est un adjectif dont il ne se serait jamais servi pour se décrire lui-même. La simple idée l'aurait offensé. Et pourtant, c'est comme ça qu'il se sent maintenant, comme si une barrière mentale venait de se briser. Auparavant, il avait trouvé de l'attrait dans le côté dominateur de Taiga, quand son désir et sa façon de l'exprimer lui paraissait possessive et brutale, mais ce n'étaient encore que des impressions éparses, comme une simple intuition.

Maintenant, exposé à lui dans toute sa vulnérabilité, il commence à entrevoir une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée d'accepter cette vulnérabilité qu'il vit au quotidien comme un fardeau. Quand les doigts de son homme se pressent contre son anus, un gémissement incontrôlé lui échappe. Son esprit tourne à mille à l'heure. _Tu ne devrais pas te retrouver dans une telle position. Tu ne devrais pas en tirer tant de plaisir. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller. _Et pourtant, ces pensées d'habitude si puissantes et si contraignantes le sont infiniment moins que la pression qu'exerce son homme sur lui.

Alors il cède. C'est comme... faire le choix conscient, pour une fois, en avoir la force, de dire non à ces voix envahissantes dans sa tête qui veulent dicter sa conduite. C'est comme se rebeller contre lui-même, paradoxalement en se soumettant à son homme. L'impression est vertigineuse, mais ce soir il s'en fout d'avoir la tête légère, d'avoir l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous son poids, parce qu'il a la certitude que Taiga ne le lâchera pas.

Alors il le laisse le regarder, il s'ouvre sous ses doigts parce que son corps a cédé en même temps que son esprit. Il sent ses doigts s'enfoncer en lui, la brûlure, mais pas la peur, pas l'angoisse, pas ce besoin de se renfermer sur lui-même et de prendre de la distance qui l'empêche de vivre. Là, en cet instant, il est vivant. Les émotions se bousculent intensément dans sa poitrine, mais la confusion qu'elles engendrent ne laisse aucun sentiment familier de détresse. Juste le vertige.

**KAGAMI**

Il est agréablement surpris de sentir le corps de son homme lui céder plus facilement qu'il l'aurait cru. Il a forcé le passage et Daiki doit en ressentir une certaine douleur, mais de celles qui sont supportables et qui parfois, même pour lui attise le plaisir d'une certaine manière. En tout cas, il ne lit sur ces traits aucune douleur. Il lit dans son regard le plaisir et autre chose qu'il n'arrive pas encore à définir et qui l'encourage à continuer. L'intimité de son homme est brûlante. Ses doigts s'y frayent un chemin jusqu'à sa prostate qu'il vient masser savamment. Il est fébrile mais reste encore patient, il veut que sa proie s'abandonne totalement. Il veut entendre ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir. Il veut entendre sa frustration et le désir de l'avoir lui.

**AOMINE**

Un gémissement sonore lui échappe alors que Taiga stimule sa prostate, lui donnant terriblement envie de sentir sa queue en lui, le remplir et le posséder. Il se cambre sur le béton trempé, offrant davantage son corps à la pluie, et ondulant des hanches pour mieux sentir ses doigts coulisser en lui. Il a envie de se toucher, de soulager un peu la tension, mais ses mains sont entravées et il ne peut que subir et compter sur le bon vouloir de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il mord la peau là juste à la clavicule. L'orage gronde plus fort, plus près d'eux et il presse ses doigts plus fermement sur sa prostate comme stimulé par la colère du ciel. Ses doigts serrent bien les poignets de Daiki. Il le voit se tordre de plaisir. Il vient mordre son oreille et sucer son lobe. Il va et vient de ses doigts dans son intimité et commence à frotter son sexe contre sa cuisse. Il a tellement envie de lui, que le désir lui fait perdre patience.

**AOMINE**

Il peut sentir la faim de son homme, cette sorte de fureur qu'il aime, dans sa sauvagerie, dans son implacabilité. Il gémit plus fort alors que le membre de Taiga se presse contre sa cuisse, il se sent possédé par la même flamme qui anime son homme, et un plaisir intense monte en lui, augmenté par la tension auquel son corps est soumis. Sa voix se fait suppliante, éraillée par le désir.

« Ah love... J'en veux plus... Je te veux... Fuck me... Please... »

Taiga n'attendait que ses supplications visiblement. Il lui adresse un sourire carnassier.

« Of course love... »

Il retire ses doigts sans attendre et les remplace par sa verge. D'un coup de rein brutal il s'enfonce en lui avec un râle de soulagement.

Il avait beau s'y attendre, il se sent écartelé et pousse un cri, entre le soulagement de l'avoir en lui, et la douleur de la pénétration. Il remonte les cuisses et referme ses jambes dans son dos, totalement offert à lui et à son appétit dévorant. Il rouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés quand Taiga s'est enfoncé en lui, et pose sur lui un regard perdu, plein de désir et d'ivresse.

**KAGAMI**

Ce regard contracte plus fort son ventre. Son corps est brûlant en contraste avec la pluie froide qui tombe sur son dos. Il vient dévorer ses lèvres et commence à aller et venir durement en lui, trop impatient pour contenir plus son plaisir. Il plonge dans son intimité rudement, maintenant la pression sur sa prostate quelques instants avant de recommencer ponctuant ses mouvements sauvages de gémissement étouffés par les lèvres de son homme.

**AOMINE**

À chaque coup de boutoir, le plaisir monte en intensité. Il ne le retient pas, il a tout oublié de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, c'est comme si l'orage les isolait de la ville entière. Il prend un tel plaisir que ça en fait presque mal, mais il accepte sans discrimination tout ce qu'il éprouve, il se laisse totalement aller et comme son homme l'a promis, des cris lui échappent à mesure que la jouissance se rapproche dans cet assaut sauvage qu'il subit.

**KAGAMI**

Les cris de Daiki qui se perdent dans le vent attisent son plaisir brûlant. Son bassin claque durement contre celui de son homme, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses poignets et dans sa cuisse. Le plaisir et l'adrénaline coulent dans ses veines. Des frissons remontent sur son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. La pluie rafraîchit son dos et contraste avec la chaleur de son corps. Il pose un regard dévorant et possessif sur Daiki, sa voix est rauque et se brise légèrement dans l'émotion si puissante qui l'étreint et s'achève dans un filet de voix à peine audible dans la fureur des éléments.

« You're mine Dai... You're mine... I need you... »

**AOMINE**

Comme s'il ne lui manquait que ces mots, le plaisir monte d'un cran, tout près de le submerger.

« T-Taiga... I love you... »

Il serre les poings en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes et son orgasme se libère en un spasme puissant, et il ne quitte pas son homme des yeux alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur un cri de jouissance. Tout son corps lui semble crépiter, comme électrisé, et il referme ses cuisses sur les hanches de Taiga alors que son intimité se resserre fortement sur lui. Son sperme chaud se mélange à l'eau de pluie, et son regard se voile sous l'effet du plaisir intense.

**KAGAMI**

Son coeur semble vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine. La pression sur son sexe le fait gémir plus fort alors qu'il donne encore quelques coups de rein puissant. Le cri de Daiki et ce regard lui provoque des frissons.

« I love you too... »

Sa voix est basse un peu rauque. L'orgasme le submerge alors et ses doigts se desserrent sur ses cuisses et sur ses poignets. Il plante un dernier coup de rein et cesse de bouger haletant dans le cou de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il reprend son souffle, un peu étourdi. L'orage continue de gronder autour d'eux, et le déluge ne s'affaiblit pas. Il rit un peu en reprenant sa lucidité.

« Love... C'était dingue. »

Taiga embrasse tendrement son cou et souffle haletant.

« Ouais... Trop... »

Les lèvres de Taiga remontent jusqu'aux siennes et il libère ses poignets de son t-shirt.

Il enlace son homme et le serre contre lui. Son cœur s'apaise doucement. Il se sent bien, il a l'impression de planer. Il murmure près de l'oreille de Taiga :

« J'ai adoré... Tu m'as aidé... à lâcher prise... Thanks love... »

**KAGAMI**

Les bras de Daiki le réchauffent. Il l'enlace aussi, répond à son étreinte presque désespérée. Et se détend un peu à ses mots. Sa main s'agrippe aux cheveux de Daiki il vient chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et passionné.

« I'm glad... J'ai adoré aussi... Je t'aime love... »

Il a soudain plus conscience que jamais du froid de la pluie, du vent qui les glace et du tonnerre qui gronde. Il serre plus fort son homme entre ses bras comme pour le protéger.

« Ça va ? Tu dois être gelé... »

Cette question fait sourire Daiki.

« Tu m'as pas vraiment donné l'occasion de me refroidir, love... Mais on devrait rentrer.

— Ah... Bah tant mieux alors. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se redresse pour observer son homme et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres. Soudain la pluie ne lui semble plus aussi agréable et bien plus glacée que tout à l'heure. Le tonnerre semble les gronder et exiger qu'ils rentrent se terrer à l'intérieur de leur appartement.

« Ouais... J'crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre et qu'on prenne une bonne douche. »

Il se redresse, quittant doucement l'intimité de son homme. Il y est allé fort et craint de lui avoir fait un peu mal.

**AOMINE**

Il grimace lorsque Taiga se retire, son cul l'élance un peu. Il se relève en frissonnant et ramasse rapidement ses vêtements trempés.

« Bon... On court tous nus jusqu'à l'appart ?! Si on fait vite on devrait pas se faire choper !

— Hm... Enfile ça quand même... »

Taiga lui pose d'autorité son sweat sur les épaules. Mais vu l'état du pantalon de Daiki il est impossible qu'il le remette.

Il grogne un peu et s'exécute, puis ils se dépêchent de rentrer. Ils rejoignent l'appartement en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre et une fois la porte refermée, il pousse un soupire de soulagement et se dépêche de retirer les fringues humides. Puis, il entraîne son homme vers la salle de bain où il fait couler une douche bien chaude. Il y rentre en tirant son homme derrière lui et se blottit contre lui sous le jet.

**KAGAMI**

Ça lui semble irréel. Il s'est laissé entraîner par son homme jusqu'à la douche et le jet d'eau chaude qui le réchauffe semble le réveiller d'un rêve éveillé. Il serre Daiki entre ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. L'intensité de ce qu'il vient de vivre le laisse un peu étourdi.

« I love you... »

**AOMINE**

Il caresse son dos et sa nuque, baignant dans un sentiment d'euphorie, et avec l'impression d'aimer Taiga plus encore que la veille. À croire que pour eux, même s'il a déjà été source de conflit, le sexe est aussi une thérapie et une façon de renforcer leur couple.

« I love you too... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit dans le cou de Daiki presse doucement ses lèvres sur les marques qu'il a laissées. Ils restent quelques minutes à savourer ce moment intime et de pur tendresse en total contraste avec le sexe sauvage qu'ils ont partagés un peu plus tôt. Autant il avait envie d'être sauvage et un peu brutal sous l'orage, à présent il a envie de prendre soin de son homme, d'être doux et de le choyer. Il s'écarte doucement et prend le gel douche pour commencer à le laver. Il embrasse ses lèvres doucement. Il se sent débordant d'amour, les papillons chatouillent son vente, une douce chaleur se diffuse et gonfle sa poitrine. Il se sent bien, pris d'une profonde sérénité. Ce n'est pas dans une envie de se faire pardonner pour le sexe brutal, qu'il fait à présent preuve de tendresse. C'est simplement de cette façon qu'il a envie de lui montrer son amour maintenant, sans arrière pensée c'est juste l'évidence. Comme tout à l'heure c'était une besoin presque désespéré de posséder son corps et son âme par la domination et le sexe sauvage.

**AOMINE**

Il aime quand son homme prend soin de lui et se laisse faire, appréciant le sentiment de bien-être qu'il éprouve. Il a envie de rester blotti contre lui toute la soirée, ne penser à rien, et juste profiter. Il regarde son homme tendrement.

« Ça fait du bien, love...

— Tant mieux... »

Taiga sourit tendrement.

« Tu as envie de manger quoi ce soir ?

— Hm... Un truc simple et rapide qu'on puisse manger devant la télé, genre... un ramen ! En plus ça achèvera de nous réchauffer.

— Ok ça marche ! On va faire ça. »

Taiga lui lave les cheveux et il est finalement prêt à se rincer. Le tigre s'accorde une toilette plus sommaire n'ayant pas eu à s'allonger sur le sol lui.

Il reste avec lui sous la douche, parce qu'il a besoin de sa présence, de rester près de lui. Il le regarde faire et lui vole un baiser dès que possible.

**KAGAMI**

Il se dépêche pour ne pas faire attendre son homme trop longtemps. Il n'a visiblement pas envie de s'éloigner de lui et ça lui va bien parce que lui non plus. Il se rince et dès qu'il peut l'enlace. Ils sortent et ils se sèchent rapidement, sans oublier de se toucher et s'embrasser au moindre prétexte.

Cette intimité, ce besoin de contact lui fait du bien. Il se sent plus proche de Daiki, rassuré. Ils ont envie de la même chose et il aime ce genre de moments où il se sent en harmonie avec lui.

Il se rhabille rapidement d'un short et d'un t-shirt pour aller préparer les ramens.

**AOMINE**

Il suit son homme dans la cuisine et se colle dans son dos tandis qu'il s'attelle à la préparation du repas. Il referme ses bras autour de lui et pose son menton sur son épaule en le regardant faire, il trouve toujours ça détendant de le regarder cuisiner. Au bout d'un moment, il murmure :

« Je suis content... que les choses aillent mieux entre nous, love... »

Taiga s'arrête quelques instants et tourne la tête pour le regarder et embrasse doucement ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi... Je suis soulagé... Je t'aime. J'ai pas envie de te perdre... J'aime ce qu'on a entre nous. »

Il caresse son torse, sentant l'émotion gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« I know... I love it too... Et tu me perdras pas, love... Ensemble... on fait la route ensemble, même quand c'est dur. Et on se bat, et on construit notre vie ensemble. Tu as déjà tout bouleversé dans ma vie... pas seulement tiré vers le haut, mais empêché de sombrer... Et chaque jour encore, ma vie s'améliore un peu plus. Grâce à toi... »

**KAGAMI**

Quelque chose dans la voix de son homme lui serre le coeur. Il se retourne entre ses bras et glisse sa main sur sa nuque. Il embrasse doucement ses lèvres puis il presse son front contre le sien.

« Oui... Ensemble... On va continuer à avancer... Et ce sera beau love. Je suis content d'avoir bouleversé ta vie, comme tu as chamboulé la mienne. Et je serais toujours là pour t'empêcher de sombrer... Sinon j'coule avec toi Daiki... Je peux pas avancer sans toi. Tu illumines et donnes du sens à ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi... »

Daiki soupire doucement.

« C'est pareil pour moi... Parfois j'ai du mal à l'admettre... Être aussi proche de quelqu'un, partager cette intimité... C'est nouveau, ça m'a toujours été... étranger... Alors parfois ça me déstabilise et ça me fait paniquer... Mais je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi aussi.

— Ok. J'ai compris love... Dans ses moments là, je serais là pour t'aider... J'me battrai pour nous deux. On va apprendre ensemble... Tout ça aussi c'est nouveau pour moi... Se mettre à nu comme ça... Mais j'en ai envie... Non... J'en ai besoin. Alors ouais... On va découvrir ensemble, à notre façon, à notre rythme.

— Ouais, t'as raison. C'est fini de se mettre la pression. Ni l'un ni l'autre on le vit bien."

Daiki se recule et lui sourit, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Il sourit aussi et les embrasse.

« Ouais... J'crois qu'on peut dire ça... »

Il pose sa joue dans la main de son homme et s'y caresse doucement. Puis il embrasse sa paume et se retourne entre ses bras, et il tire un peu sur ses mains pour l'obliger à revenir se coller à lui et l'enlacer.

« J'aime bien... Quand tu t'mets comme ça quand je cuisine.

— J'aime bien aussi... J'trouve ça apaisant. Toi t'as peur parfois d'être trop collant mais tu te rends compte que moi aussi j'peux l'être carrément quand je décide de faire mon poulpe...

— Ouais mais j'aime quand tu fais ton poulpe... »

Il sourit en relâchant ses mains et se remet à ses préparatifs.

« Tu me calmes... Peut-être que c'est aussi parce que c'est le début pour nous, que c'est une façon de se découvrir... Mais j'aime le contact à outrance avec toi... Te toucher... T'embrasser... T'enlacer... Tout le temps... J'trouve ça fou... C'est pour ça que j'ai peur d'être trop collant. »

Daiki resserre son étreinte et caresse son ventre doucement.

« Je suis content de pouvoir te calmer, love. Il me semble que c'est pas un petit exploit ! » Il rit un peu et ajoute : « Et ouais t'as raison... J'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant qu'on aurait forcément tous les deux des insécurités et... bah, de toute façon j'avais rien réalisé du tout, je savais pas vraiment ce que ça représentait d'être en couple... Il semble que ce soit une sacrée aventure !

— Ouais... Mais t'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant ! Et de toute façon... Je te promets que tu regretteras pas ! Ce sera... Une très belle aventure.

— Ok, ok, pas besoin de me convaincre, love. Je te crois. » Le brun embrasse sa nuque. « Je compte pas abandonner... C'est allé trop loin, maintenant tu peux plus te débarrasser de moi !

— Ça me va ! »

Il rigole un peu et frissonne sous ses lèvres. Il termine la préparation des ramens et sert les bols.

« On va pouvoir manger. »

**AOMINE**

Ils se mettent un film à regarder et s'installent dans le canapé sous un plaid pour manger. Il apprécie la sérénité du moment et ne pense même pas au match qu'ils doivent jouer le lendemain contre les Charlotte Hornets. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'eux, dans leur appartement, qui regardent la télévision alors que derrière la vitre, le déluge ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il aime bien entendre le bruit de la pluie en fond sonore, se sentant encore plus isolé dans un cocon avec son homme.

« Il est bon ton ramen, love. Chaud et réconfortant ! »

— Merci. Content que tu apprécies ! »

Taiga se penche sur lui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue et il plonge son nez dans son cou.

« Comme toi... Tu es chaud et réconfortant ! »

Il éclate de rire.

« Really ?! On me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là ! Mais bon... tant mieux !

— Bah ouais ! Doux, chaud, réconfortant, appétissant, rassurant... Ouais tout plein de trucs comme ça... Et tu sens bon aussi... »

Taiga pique un baiser dans son cou et se redresse pour manger. Il le regarde un peu étonné.

« Je vois... Autant dire presque autant d'adjectifs qui me seraient jamais venus à l'idée pour me décrire... Je sais qu'on pense rarement de soi dans ces termes, mais quand même... Comme quoi, entre ce qu'on pense être et la manière dont on est perçu, il peut y avoir un monde !

— Ouais. ça m'étonne pas tellement. C'est pas la première fois que je me dis que j'aimerais que tu sois dans ma tête au moins une fois pour voir comme je te vois... Et comprendre que t'es un mec génial. Mais je me contenterai de te le dire tous les jours ! »

Il sourit, légèrement mélancolique, mais ces mots lui mettent quand même du baume au cœur. Il repose son bol de ramen sur la table basse et passe un bras autour des épaules de son homme. « Ouais, qui sait, je finirais peut-être même par te croire ! »

Taiga repose aussi son bol de ramen vide et vient se caler contre lui, glissant une main sur ses cuisses et remontant le plaid sur eux.

« Ouais c'est mon objectif ! Même si tu me crois que quand on aura 80 piges, je suis très persévérant comme mec. »

— Ouais... J'avais cru remarquer ça. »

Il pose un baiser dans sa chevelure et reporte son attention sur l'écran. Il ne fait qu'à moitié attention au déroulement de l'intrigue, mais ça importe peu, ce qu'il veut c'est rester dans sa bulle avec son homme, de simplement profiter de sa présence qui lui semble aussi réconfortante que la sienne l'est apparemment pour Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Il caresse la cuisse de Daiki et profite de ses bras. Ils n'échangent plus guère de mots. Le film ne le passionne pas, mais il se laisse regarder, tant qu'il est avec Daiki de toute façon c'est parfait. Dans un coin de sa tête, il a conscience qu'ils affrontent les Charlotte Hornets le lendemain, mais il reste serein pour une veille de match, même s'il ne doute pas qu'il aura besoin de son poulpe dès que son esprit sera libre de penser.

À la fin du film, il se tourne vers Daiki pour l'embrasser et lui propose d'aller se coucher. Ils débarrassent rapidement, et après un rapide tour par la salle de bain ils se glissent dans les draps. Il vient aussitôt se blottir contre son homme, pour profiter de ses bras. Cette soirée lui a définitivement fait du bien. Il se sent fatigué, il a encore du sommeil à rattraper, mais il ne se sent plus émotionnellement épuisé, juste fatigué par les efforts physiques et le manque de sommeil.

« Je t'aime love... ça fait du bien... Même si j'ai rien déballer de mes cartons... ça fait vraiment du bien cette soirée.

— Chaque chose en son temps, love... On est des gens plutôt occupés. Et là ouais... J'crois que c'était mieux de prendre du temps pour nous que de défaire les cartons.

— Yes. Je sais. C'était pas un reproche. C'était bien de... rien faire, juste profiter de tes bras. »

Il conclut en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

« Good. Ça m'a fait du bien aussi. »

Daiki l'emprisonne de ses bras et de ses jambes et pose un baiser sur son front.

« Goodnight love.

— Bonne nuit, poulpe-love. » répond-il amusé.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux et pense un peu anxieusement au match du lendemain. Il espère que tout va bien se passer, et surtout qu'il ne va pas se laisser rattraper par la pression qui commence à peser sur ses épaules.

Pour le moment, c'est plutôt une vague appréhension qui domine, et elle finit par disparaître alors que la fatigue a raison de lui et qu'il sombre dans le sommeil.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello !**

**Bon cette fois je ne vais pas être idiote, je ne vais pas me contenter d'uploader le fichier, mais le publier après aussi, c'est mieux. (je suis parfois un peu déconcentrée ;)**

**Bon bref ! Voici un petit chapitre, on se dépêche de publier le prochain, promis ;)**

**Enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci ! Et attention aux hémorragies, encore une fois dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il ne s'est pas senti glisser dans le sommeil, il se réveille un peu paniquer une dizaine de minutes avant le réveil en se rappelant du match. Et... Non ça va ils ne sont pas en retard, il est toujours étroitement blotti entre les bras de son homme. Il a bien dormi et se sent reposé même s'il est maintenant nerveux pour la rencontre à venir, rien d'inhabituel. Il savoure la présence de Daiki plus que jamais. Il est presque sûr que s'il arrive à faire de meilleures performances c'est grâce aux bonnes nuits de sommeil que Daiki lui assure avant les matchs. En réalité, pas uniquement avant les matchs, mais c'est particulièrement appréciable dans ces moments où il pouvait auparavant passer des nuits absolument catastrophiques.

Il embrasse tendrement le torse de son homme et tente de se libérer de sa prise étroite. Daiki grogne en le sentant remuer et resserre son étreinte.

« Hm... le réveil a pas sonné... » marmonne ensuite le brun.

Il hésite à protester et regarde l'heure. Bon après tout le réveil sonne bientôt, autant profiter encore des bras de Daiki. Il se blottit donc de nouveau contre lui.

**AOMINE**

Il caresse les cheveux de son homme. Il s'est réveillé exceptionnellement tôt, sans doute préoccupé par la journée d'aujourd'hui. Alors il est resté à laisser son esprit dériver en écoutant la respiration de son homme.

Pendant dix minutes encore, il reste immobile, dans ce moment de calme suspendu avant que la journée ne commence vraiment. Puis, lorsque le réveil sonne, il libère son homme et l'éteint. Il se lève et regarde derrière les rideaux. L'aube est bleue, on dirait qu'il fait frais dehors.

Taiga le suit et l'enlace doucement en embrassant sa nuque.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. » murmure-t-il, il le serre légèrement entre ses bras, puis Taiga se détache de lui pour s'habiller rapidement et sort de la chambre.

Il reste quelques minutes à rêvasser devant l'aurore et la légère brume qui enveloppe l'horizon comme un songe qui s'attarde, puis il rejoint son homme dans la cuisine sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Comme le café est déjà en route, il commence à sortir la vaisselle pour le petit-déjeuner.

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu nerveux et reste silencieux en préparant le petit déjeuner, alors que sa jambe commence à trembler un peu. Il prépare un petit déjeuner japonais, parce que normalement ça le détend un peu. Quoique avant un match, rien est vraiment efficace. Mais au moins ce n'est pas trop gras.

Le riz est cuit. Il récupère les bols que son homme a sorti et commence à les garnir du riz, de légumes et de viande. Daiki emporte les tasses au salon. Il le rejoint avec les bols et ils s'installent pour manger.

« T'as dormi correctement cette nuit ?

— Très bien ! Mon poulpe a été très efficace. Et toi ?

— Ça va plutôt bien. Réveillé tôt ce matin.

— Ah t'étais réveillé avant moi ? C'est pour ça que tu as réagi au quart de tour quand j'ai voulu me lever ?

— Ouais... Effectivement. Trop préoccupé par la journée, j'imagine.

— J'comprends... J'me suis réveillée en panique parce que j'ai cru qu'on était en retard... J'dormais trop bien. »

Le brun esquisse un sourire.

« Tant mieux. »

**AOMINE**

Il avale son petit-déjeuner en vitesse, un matin de match il n'a jamais beaucoup d'appétit et manger est plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Puis il débarrasse également en vitesse et va prendre des affaires dans la chambre pour prendre sa douche. Si ça continue ils vont être en avance, une première !

Taiga suit le mouvement jusque dans la douche où il se glisse avec lui sans demander son avis et l'enlace. Ses lèvres se posent sur sa nuque. Ses bras le serrent doucement et il enfouit son nez dans son cou comme pour respirer son odeur.

Il caresse son bras et sourit.

« Love... Tu casses mon rythme hyper rapide... Et moi qui m'étais dit que si ça se trouve j'allais être en avance, ce qui serait une première historique...

— Tu vas réduire à néant ta réputation si tu fais ça. »

Taiga le serre encore un peu puis s'écarte.

« Mais t'inquiète... Je t'embête pas trop longtemps... De toute façon... La douche est pas vraiment indispensable. C'est plus pour se réveiller alors ça peut être très rapide aussi.

— Ouais... C'est vrai. »

Il se retourne pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se lave en hâte. Il a le trac.

« Ça va love ? T'as l'air... Plus nerveux que d'habitude...

— Je le suis. On a attiré beaucoup l'attention ces derniers temps. »

Il sort de la douche et attrape une serviette pour se sécher. Taiga prend sa suite sous le jet d'eau.

« Hm... C'est vrai. Ils vont sûrement s'être plus préparés.

— Ouais... Et déjà la dernière fois on a galéré. Enfin c'est pas comme si j'm'attendais à ce que ce soit facile... Et d'ailleurs j'aurais pas aimé si c'était facile... Mais bref. La pression. »

Il pose sa serviette en vrac et enfile ses fringues.

**KAGAMI**

Il sort de la douche pour se sécher à son tour. Certes la dernière fois, il avaient eu plus de difficultés mais ils y avaient aussi d'autres chose qui les perturbaient. Mais il n'a pas envie de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. Pas maintenant, il ne veut pas y penser. Lui aussi il est nerveux pour le match. Comme pour tous les matchs en fait. Il veut donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il compte bien arracher une nouvelle victoire avec Daiki.

« Je comprends love... »

Il embrasse tendrement ses lèvres avant de s'habiller.

« Moi aussi j'suis nerveux... Oui je sais... Comme d'hab... Mais j'ai hâte de les affronter et je compte bien me battre pour la victoire. »

Le brun le regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Of course you do. »

Puis, il se détourne pour préparer le reste de ses affaires pour la journée et ils se retrouvent dans l'entrée, prêts à partir. Daiki remonte son sac sur son épaule et se tourne vers lui.

« Bon... Bah quand faut y aller... »

Il sent la nervosité de Daiki, mais il ne peut rien y faire. Il lui sourit passe un bras autour de ses épaules et embrasse sa joue.

« Allez go love. »

Il ouvre la porte de l'appartement et ils descendent pour monter dans le taxi qui les attend. Il a plu une bonne partie de la nuit et ça sent encore l'humidité. Les couleurs semblent plus vives et l'air est un peu plus frais.

Ils arrivent au gymnase. Il inspire une grande bouffée de l'air frais avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il commence à se focaliser sur le match à venir et tente de calmer sa nervosité légendaire, tout en gardant un œil sur son homme.

**AOMINE**

Ils rejoignent les vestiaires où quelques coéquipiers sont déjà là à discuter du match de ce soir. Il les salue rapidement et se met en tenue. Il a besoin de commencer à se concentrer aussi, aujourd'hui il n'attend pas que tout le monde soit là.

« J'commence sans vous les gars ! »

Et là-dessus, il rejoint le terrain encore désert. Il aime bien les gymnases vides. Ça lui rappelle l'une des meilleures périodes de sa vie, quand Tetsu et lui s'entraînaient pendant des heures après les cours, si bien qu'on avait fini par leur confier la clé du gymnase. Testu avait beau être nul, ils s'amusaient tellement à l'époque. Ils ne voyaient jamais le temps passer, et ses parents l'engueulaient tout le temps au retour, mais il n'écoutait pas. Ils avaient tenté par tous les moyens de lui faire arrêter le basket, mais son collège, puis son lycée, s'y étaient fermement opposés et avaient su leur donner les bons arguments. Comme les portes que ça lui ouvrirait à l'université. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais allé à l'université.

Cette pensée lui arrache un sourire amer, et il la repousse pour en revenir à ses bons souvenirs avec Tetsu. Il se l'imagine à ses côtés, ils ont encore treize ans, et les choses vont encore bien. Il regarde le panier, trouve ses appuis et se lance.

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse son homme dans sa bulle et se concentre de son côté. Il écoute les autres d'une oreille et prend le temps de se changer. Puis avec quelques autres déjà prêts il entre sur le terrain. Ils s'échauffent certains ont besoin de déconner pour se détendre, d'autres prient et lui il reste silencieux et fait quelques paniers. Il a besoin de bouger. Si ce n'était pas contre-productif il irait courir. Mais il doit garder son énergie pour le match et l'échauffement.

Le coach et Jack les rassemblent finalement et l'entraînement proprement dit commence. Ils se montrent tous très sérieux, impatients pour le match de la fin de journée. Taiga se défoule et se fait régulièrement rappeler à l'ordre par le coach pour ne pas trop se fatiguer et garder de l'énergie pour le soir. Mais il est nerveux et le temps ne passe clairement pas assez vite à son goût.

**AOMINE**

La matinée passe rapidement, il est concentré dans l'entraînement, si bien que la pause déjeuner est salutaire pour refaire le plein d'énergie. Ça va être difficile de ne pas s'endormir l'après-midi avec la réunion stratégique et le visionnage de vidéos des Charlotte Hornets.

Cependant, malgré sa concentration du matin, il a quand même trouvé le temps de mettre au point une petite stratégie ayant pour but d'obtenir la clef des vestiaires des invités. Il a demandé une pause, a filé à l'anglaise au bureau du concierge, qui s'avère être une femme, a fait son petit numéro de charme et expliqué que c'était pour s'isoler un peu avant de reprendre l'entraînement, et l'affaire était – littéralement – dans la poche.

Une fois changé, il attire Taiga à l'écart et agite son butin sous son nez avec un petit sourire entre fierté et provocation.

« J'ai trouvé ça, annonce-t-il en guettant la réaction de son homme. C'est les clefs du vestiaire que vont utiliser les Hornets ce soir. J'me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'en servir avant eux. Histoire de se détendre un peu. »

**KAGAMI**

D'abord surpris que Daiki l'emmène à part, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas vu son mec de la matinée et s'avérait un peu inquiet aussi. Il n'était pas sans se rappeler de leurs dernières apartés lors de leur précédent match et craignait que la nervosité de Daiki cache autre chose.

Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Il reste quelques instants coi avant de parfaitement comprendre ce que les mots de son homme impliquaient. Non plus précisément, d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Mais le regard de Daiki ne trompe pas, il a parfaitement compris. Il vire un peu pivoine avant de rire.

« T'es sérieux ?! Nan... Pourquoi j'pose la question... Évidemment que t'es sérieux. T'es taré love... Mais j'dois l'être autant que toi... Ok. J'connais pas de meilleure manière de me détendre. »

Et il n'y a pas besoin d'être très observateur pour voir à quel point il est nerveux.

« T'as eu ça comment ?

— La concierge est aisément corruptible, murmure son homme en se penchant vers lui. J'dois les rapporter avant 18h. On aura qu'à s'éclipser après manger, on dira qu'on va prendre l'air dehors.

— La concierge hein ? »

Il attrape Daiki par les hanches pour le plaquer contre lui et il vient mordre ses lèvres en guise de réprimande avant de murmurer à son oreille.

« Tu lui as fait un petit numéro de charme c'est ça ? »

Daiki glisse une main sur ses fesses et répond sur le même ton :

« Ouais... Quand on a du charme faut s'en servir...

— Je confirme... Que tu sais très bien t'en servir. »

Il embrasse son homme avec gourmandise et ce petit échange à vraiment l'avantage de lui changer les idées. Et clairement ses pensées descendent très au sud.

« J'en profiterais bien dès maintenant... mais je crois qu'on nous attend pour manger. »

Daiki mordille et suçote ses lèvres entre les siennes en se pressant contre lui avec envie, puis se recule en souriant :

« Ouais. C'est l'idée. D'abord, on fait le plein d'énergie. Ensuite, on se débauche vite fait bien fait.

— Hm... Après le point stratégique... C'est le genre de longue réunion qui me rende très très nerveux... Faudrait pas gâcher nos efforts ! »

Il revient suçoter ses lèvres avec gourmandise, puis s'écarte en riant doucement et l'entraîne avec lui pour rejoindre les autres à table.

**AOMINE**

Ils s'installent pour déjeuner, il a l'esprit plus léger maintenant qu'ils ont élaboré leur petit projet pour l'après-midi. Ce matin, il a même pensé à glisser le lubrifiant dans son sac de sport, histoire d'éviter de voler une nouvelle fois son huile de massage au kiné.

La matinée a été éprouvante et c'est avec soulagement qu'il commence son repas. Il discute avec Lewis son voisin de table, qui le charrie sur sa prétention à battre son record de nombre de paniers ce soir. Il est trop tard pour revenir sur ses déclarations, alors il en rajoute une couche.

« Je peux que m'améliorer de toute façon, moi j'suis du genre à monter en puissance. Pas seulement à l'échelle d'un match, mais sur plusieurs mois !

— Ah ouais ? Donc à la fin de la saison tu marques tous les paniers tout seul, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça !

— Impressionnant... » Lewis se tourne vers Jake à sa droite et lui glisse : « J'ai l'habitude que les surdoués du basket soient des starlettes mais lui il va plus rentrer dans ses chaussettes tellement il a les chevilles qui enflent !

— T'inquiète j'vais lui mettre une tape derrière l'oreille tout à l'heure pour lui remettre les idées en place, assure le capitaine.

— Hey ! proteste-t-il. J'ai très bien entendu ça ! Tss... »

**KAGAMI**

Ça le fait rire d'entendre son homme pris au piège de ses propres conneries. Il a toujours fait ça, un pro de la surenchère. Il dévore son repas, affamé comme toujours surtout avec la nervosité du match à venir et la perspective de ce que son homme a prévu dans les vestiaires.

Ils terminent de manger dans la bonne humeur malgré l'anxiété qui monte plus vite pour certains. Le coach frappe dans ses mains et les invite à venir s'installer dans la salle de conférence pour discuter de la stratégie.

Il se lève et en terminant sa conversation avec deux de ses coéquipiers, il va s'installer dans la salle à côté de son homme. Dès que tout le monde est assis, le silence se fait et il reprend conscience du match qui les attend. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que sa nervosité remonte en flèche et que sa jambe se remette à bouger toute seule, par réflexe il la presse contre la cuisse de son homme pour essayer de la calmer.

**AOMINE**

Il est concentré sur le briefing mais sent la nervosité de son homme à ses côtés. Il pose une main sur sa cuisse et focalise de nouveau son attention sur le coach. Il observe attentivement les joueurs dans les vidéos qu'on leur présente. Ils vont avoir affaire à une équipe agressive, plus portée sur l'offensive que sur la défense. Ça l'arrange, et en même temps, c'est à double tranchant, puisque son jeu à lui est plus orienté sur l'attaque également. Avec une équipe comme ça, ça va être la course au score.

**KAGAMI**

Le match contre les Celtics avait été assez statique, une équipe très bonne en défense et des difficultés à faire monter le score des deux côtés. Aujourd'hui, le jeu promet d'aller très vite. Le coach insiste bien sur la défense qu'il devra être infaillible. Il énonce les noms des joueurs qui seront positionnés à l'arrière.

« Taiga tu es un joueur très polyvalent et nous compterons aussi sur toi en défense. On ajustera au besoin, mais vu qu'ils ont une défense plus faible, Daiki devrait avoir moins de difficultés à se faufiler et marquer des points avec l'aide de Lewis. On va tenter cette configuration en première mi-temps. Ok ?

— Ok.

— Daiki... On compte sur toi pour marquer des points. Surprends-les. Mais surtout ménage-toi. Je compte te faire entrer à chaque quart temps... N'y va pas trop fort dès le départ il faut que tu tiennes sur la longueur. Ok ? »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête. Il va devoir tenir un rôle central dans ce match. Il semble que l'équipe compte de plus en plus sur lui, lui confiant de plus en plus de responsabilités. En tant que basketteur, c'est très gratifiant. Il sait qu'il peut y arriver, surtout avec Taiga à ses côtés, mais ça fout quand même la pression. Il n'a pas encore pris l'habitude de gérer des matchs avec autant de temps de présence sur le terrain, et il n'est pas très doué pour se ménager. Mais il tient à jouer la fin du match, alors il va falloir qu'il soit prudent.

Le coach jette un œil à Jake, puis reporte son attention sur Daiki, alors que le capitaine ajoute : « On compte sur toi mais tu n'es pas le seul scorer ok ? On sera de toute façon tous très vigilants. »

Puis le coach enchaîne, expliquant à chacun sa place dans le match. Ils seront trois comme Daiki à assurer le score. Il insiste bien sur le fait qu'il faut se ménager au premier quart temps et surtout observer la stratégie de l'équipe adverse.

Jake reprend enfin la parole quand le coach a terminé.

« Les Hornets sont redoutables vous le savez. Pour les nouveaux... Je précise que ça fait deux ans qu'on n'a pas gagné un seul match contre eux... Alors on espère bien renverser la balance aujourd'hui ! Mais ça prouve qu'ils sont très forts et surtout toujours plein de surprise. Cependant... Rien n'est fait avant le match ! »

Deux ans sans victoire ?! Il s'illumine en entendant ça. C'est le moment où jamais de frapper un grand coup, alors. Il jette un coup d'œil à son homme et lui sourit. C'est un véritable défi qui les attend, et au basket, ils aiment ça autant l'un que l'autre.

Le regard de Taiga brûle aussi à cette information. Ils ont la pression et pourtant le défi supplémentaire ne fait que les booster un peu plus. Le sourire de Taiga ne cache pas son excitation et son empressement à vouloir disputer ce match.

La réunion est terminée et un autre genre de défi le rend tout aussi impatient. Ils ont un peu de temps libre pour se détendre avant de se préparer à la rencontre du soir. Il se lève.

« Nous on va aller se dégourdir les jambes pour s'aérer la tête. On en a pas pour longtemps ! »

Jake hoche la tête pas dupe.

« Ok ok... Soyez pas en retard. »

**KAGAMI**

Il suit son homme sans attendre d'autres réactions, certain que leurs petites escapades ne passent pas inaperçues. Ils traversent les couloirs à grandes enjambées. Ils s'assurent de ne pas être vus et se faufilent à l'intérieur, verrouillant derrière eux. Et ce n'est qu'une fois dans la pièce qu'il réalise un truc.

« Euh... Love... T'as du lubrifiant ? »

Daiki le regarde en souriant et sort de sa poche la bouteille de lubrifiant avec le même air triomphant que lorsqu'il lui avait montré les clefs empruntées.

« T'as vu comme je pense à tout ?! »

Il rigole et s'approche de lui pour venir l'embrasser avidement.

« T'es le meilleur love... »

Ses mains se glissent déjà sous le maillot de Daiki, il plonge son visage dans son cou, mordille sa peau et inspire son odeur. Son cœur s'affole déjà dans sa poitrine, alors que l'excitation se réveille en lui.

Le brun glisse une main dans son short et se fraie un chemin dans son boxer pour caresser son érection déjà bien vaillante. Il sourit et murmure à son oreille :

« Hm... J'vois que t'étais impatient... »

Ses dents croquent légèrement sa clavicule alors qu'il étouffe un soupir de plaisir. Il répond en soulevant son t-shirt pour le lui retirer : « Of course... Avec de telles promesses... » Il fait voler son maillot dans un coin de la pièce et revient le plaquer contre lui d'une main sur ses reins alors que sa bouche reprend sa place sur la sienne pour la savourer.

**AOMINE**

Il apprécie cette impatience et s'empresse à son tour de déshabiller son homme. Une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux nus, il se presse contre lui en frottant son bassin contre le sien tout en empoignant sauvagement ses fesses. Il aime l'idée de le faire ici, dans les vestiaires, dans cet endroit imprégné d'émotions fortes, qu'elles soient liés à la tension, à l'excitation avant un match, à l'euphorie de la victoire ou à la violence de l'échec et la rage de vaincre. C'est un endroit qui leur ressemble. Et en plus, ça le fait rire d'imaginer leurs invités se changer ici en ayant aucune idée de ce qui s'y est passé avant leur arrivée.

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne. L'air climatisé est frais sur sa peau déjà brûlante par l'excitation. Il sent le sexe de son homme frotter le sien et soupire appréciant ce contact. Il verrouille sa main sur la nuque de Daiki et revient l'embrasser avec fougue alors que son autre main parcourt son dos musclé.

Le vestiaire ressemble en tout point au leur excepté qu'il est vide. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir déjà fantasmé faire l'amour à Daiki dans le vestiaires. Surtout le soir quand ils finissent l'entraînement, que la sueur colle son maillot à son corps que son odeur est plus prononcée. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il évite toujours de se retrouver dans la douche en même temps que lui.

Il réalise avec un frisson d'excitation que leurs voix, leurs gémissements et les bruits de leurs corps s'emboîtant vont résonner crûment dans la pièce. Les portes sont suffisamment épaisses pour que personne n'entendent à l'extérieur, mais ici il peut faire crier son homme, à moins que ce soit l'inverse. En tout cas l'idée lui plaît et contracte son ventre d'excitation et d'anticipation. Sa voix est lourde et rauque quand il le fait remarquer à Daiki.

Le brun sourit à ces mots.

« Yeah... On n'aura pas besoin de se retenir comme la dernière fois même si c'était excitant aussi... »

Daiki se mord la lèvre en le regardant et murmure d'un souffle chaud :

« J'ai envie que tu me prennes, love... Et on devrait faire ça dans les douches... Plus facile pour nettoyer...

— Tu sais qu'après ça... J'vais avoir des putain de foutues érections chaque fois que je prendrais ma douche après l'entraînement ? »

Ça fait rire le brun, qui lui mordille le cou en pressant doucement son érection dans sa paume.

« Peut-être bien que c'est mon but... J'aime quand tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser à moi... et que tu peux pas empêcher ton corps de réagir en pensant à moi... »

Il grogne et embrasse son cou. Puis l'entraîne dans la douche, sans cesser de l'embrasser et en descendant sa main jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il masse avec envie. Dans les douches, il le fait soudain pivoter face au mur. Il se colle dans son dos pressant son érection contre ses fesses, ses lèvres viennent mordre sa nuque et ses mains se posent sur ses hanches pour l'inviter à se cambrer.

« Redis-moi ce que tu veux love... »

**AOMINE**

Il respire vite, envahi de désir. Il creuse les reins pour mieux s'offrir à son homme, prenant appui sur le carrelage frais. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine, affolé par la voix et le toucher de Taiga. Il aime avoir sa présence dans son dos, sentir ses mains possessives sur ses hanches, son impatience et sa faim dévorante de lui qui lui donne des frissons. Il ondule du bassin pour se frotter à lui sans pudeur et murmure d'une voix rauque :

« Je veux que tu me prennes... et que tu me fasses crier... »

Les dents de Taiga pincent un peu plus fort sa nuque, ses doigts s'enfoncent durement dans ses hanches, visiblement excité par ses mots. Sa bouche dessine le tracer de sa colonne vertébrale de sa langue. Il descend lentement, entre ses omoplates, puis plus bas jusqu'à ses reins. Taiga s'agenouille derrière lui, sa langue continue son chemin jusqu'à son coccyx et doucement il écarte ses fesses pour continuer son exploration jusqu'à son anus.

Un soupir lourd lui échappe tandis que la langue de Taiga taquine cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Il adore quand Taiga fait ça, c'est terriblement excitant et sensuel. Sa langue se fait inquisitrice et pressante, et il gémit en crispant les poings sur le carrelage. Taiga sait que ça le rend fou de désir, que ça le frustre autant que ça lui donne du plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il sait effectivement. Et le meilleur, c'est qu'il adore goûter son homme de cette façon. Une découverte avec Daiki mais il ne s'en lasse pas. Les soupirs de son homme sont terriblement excitants. Il gémit avec gourmandise et glisse sa langue en lui, le fouillant avec délectation et s'évertuant à le détendre avec lenteur et sensualité.

**AOMINE**

Il a envie de se toucher mais il prolonge sa frustration, savourant cette caresse délicieuse et la sensation de son corps qui s'ouvre sous les stimulations.

« Ah yes, love... So good... »

À cet instant il ne pense plus du tout au match, il n'y a que lui et Taiga dans ces vestiaires vides, le plaisir qui inonde ses reins, le désir qui monte en intensité et lui donne envie d'en avoir plus.

**KAGAMI**

Les encouragements de son homme lui plaisent. Il joue encore un peu de sa langue pour le détendre, mais bientôt il joint un doigt à son exploration. S'ils n'avaient pas un match ce soir, il n'aurait peut-être pas pris autant de précaution trop pressé de prendre son homme. Mais les Hornets ne vont pas leur faire de cadeau, alors il prend son temps pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal. Il le prépare, détend ses muscles de ses doigts et vient masser sa prostate. Il aime entendre sa voix raisonner dans cette pièce grande et vide, couverte de carrelage. Il trouve ça terriblement érotique.

Il embrasse sa fesse et de sa main libre récupère le lubrifiant pour en enduire son sexe. Il embrasse ses reins et refait le chemin en sens inverse en parsemant son dos de baisers chauds, jusqu'à sa nuque et il vient souffler à son oreille, d'une voix rauque, sensuelle.

« Dis-le-moi love... »

**AOMINE**

Il se cambre un peu plus pour venir se presser contre le sexe lubrifié de son homme, qu'il est impatient de sentir se glisser en lui. Cette petite entrée en matière lui a donné terriblement chaud et il ne sent plus que l'instinct primaire, animal, qui réclame le corps de Taiga. Il adore se sentir ainsi submergé, s'abandonner au désir impérieux. Il écarte encore les jambes, le souffle rauque dans sa gorge quand il murmure :

« Please love... I need you to fuck me...

— As you wish... »

Taiga presse son sexe contre son intimité et d'un mouvement de bassin se glisse en lui avec avec un gémissement rauque.

Il laisse échapper une plainte sourde alors que son homme le pénètre. Il éprouve un profond soulagement d'être comblé, aussitôt mêlé du désir pressant de le sentir bouger en lui.

« Ahh... I love it... » soupire-t-il en cherchant à s'empaler sur cette queue qui lui fait de bien.

**KAGAMI**

Le soupir de son homme se répercute sur les murs autour d'eux et lui provoque un frisson. Il embrasse sa nuque.

« Me too... You're so hot inside... So tight... »

Il agrippe ses fesses et commence à bouger. Il va et vient en savourant le massage sur toute la longueur de son membre avec un profond gémissement de plaisir. Il se redresse un peu et bouge langoureusement en lui en savourant la vision erotique qui lui est offerte. Ce dos puissant, musclé magnifique moiré de sueur et son sexe qui disparaît dans la chaleur de son intimité.

Le brun se raidit, appréciant clairement ses va-et-vient et l'exprimant par des plaintes toujours plus accentuées. Il accompagne ses mouvements en oscillant des hanches, ne cachant rien du vif plaisir qu'il éprouve.

Il frémit. La voix de son homme qui se perd dans la pièce trop grande pour eux deux et se répercute sur les parois froides lui provoque de violents frissons de plaisir sur tout son épiderme. Ses doigts se crispent sur ses hanches. Il veut en entendre plus. Et puis Daiki lui avait bien demandé de le faire crier non ? Il se mord la lèvre, se retire presque entièrement et plante un coup de rein plus rude en lui, il reste quelques instants au fond de lui puis il recommence. Et il enchaîne des coups de reins sauvages qui le font gémir de plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Ce changement de rythme le comble. Il pose une de ses mains sur celle de Taiga et crispe ses doigts sur les siens. Il savoure chaque coup de boutoir qui s'enfonce profondément en lui, faisant vibrer tout son corps.

« Hmmgnh... Fuck...So fucking good... » marmonne-t-il encore deux gémissements. « Don't stop love... Fuck me harder ! »

Taiga serre ses doigts entre les siens sur sa hanche et souffle.

« Alright... »

Il le pénètre encore au même rythme et finalement s'enfonce plus sauvagement en lui et cette fois il semble tout lâcher, pour le pilonner avec des râles rauques de plaisir.

Le plaisir gonfle en lui rapidement, puissant, il n'y résiste pas, il y cède avec abandon. Toute la tension du stress de la journée semble se relâcher brusquement avec l'orgasme qui le secoue. Il pousse un cri de pur plaisir alors que son anus se contracte sur la verge de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Ce cri le stimule et il s'enfonce en Daiki plus brutalement, plus vigoureusement, le plaisir se déchaîne en lui. Quand Daiki se resserre sur lui, il soupire d'extase. Il plante encore des coups de rein secs, n'écoutant que ses propres sensations. Et bientôt, il jouit, étouffant un râle dans la nuque de Daiki qu'il mord durement.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, mais en vrai il adore quand son homme le mord comme ça. Il peut sentir sa queue vibrer dans ses entrailles et pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Il desserre ses doigts sur sa main et la caresse doucement. Il a un petit rire.

« Fuck... That was good ! »

Taiga halète dans son cou, glisse son bras autour de sa taille et presse ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

« Yes... So fucking good... J'adore l'acoustique de cette pièce... J'adore t'entendre crier dans ce genre d'endroit... So erotic... »

Il sourit. C'est vrai que c'était bien. Ça rendait les choses très crues, très vives. Sans prévenir, il appuie sur le bouton et la douche et l'eau tombe sur eux. C'est un peu dangereux de surprendre un homme qui a sa virilité logée bien au chaud dans son intimité, mais il n'y résiste pas. Cette petite partie de jambes en l'air lui a donné plein d'énergie.

« C'est pour refroidir tes ardeurs ! » s'exclame-t-il en guise d'explication.

**KAGAMI**

Il sursaute et s'agrippe à lui en criant de surprise.

« What the fuck ! Putain ! En plus elle est glacée ! »

Mais il rigole et serre son homme contre lui et l'oblige à bien se mouiller aussi.

« Et comment on va se sécher hein ?!

— Hm... J'ai pas pensé à ce problème. Je voulais juste vérifier si le proverbe était vrai. Tu sais, celui qui dit qu'un chat échaudé craint l'eau froide !

— Et t'es satisfait de la réponse ? »

Il mordille sa nuque et quitte doucement son intimité. Il invite son homme à se retourner entre ses bras et il l'embrasse avidement. Le brun lui rend son baiser avec bonheur.

« Je suis extrêmement satisfait, ouais. De tout ce qui vient de se passer. J'suis remonté à bloc pour en faire baver aux Hornets !

— Hm... ça c'est une bonne nouvelle... Et je suis prêt à te rendre service quand tu veux pour te donner l'énergie ! »

Il caresse ses reins amoureusement. Il mordille sa lèvre.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie d'en découdre maintenant... Mais avant... Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se sécher ! »

Daiki rigole devant ce problème tactique majeur.

« Bah on se sèche grossièrement avec nos maillots... et on en prend un de rechange dans nos vestiaires ! Ouais je sais on aura aucune explication pour ça. On aura qu'à dire qu'il pleut dehors. J'parie que personne sera sorti pour vérifier.

— Ouais... Vu la tête de Jake quand on s'est barré... J'crois qu'il posera aucune question. »

Ils s'égouttent grossièrement dans la douche avant de retourner dans le vestiaire et achever de se sécher un peu avec leurs maillots. Et c'est encore à moitié trempés qu'ils retournent dans leur vestiaire. Lewis se marre. Jake fait mine d'ignorer. Ils échangent un regard complice et se dépêchent d'achever de se sécher et d'enfiler leur maillot sec.

« Il pleut dehors ! » lance Daiki à Lewis qui semble résister à l'envie de dire quelque chose. « D'ailleurs, hm... J'ai oublié quelque chose... dehors. »

Et il ressort en vitesse pour aller rendre les clefs à la concierge. Lewis crie derrière lui.

« Oui bien-sûr ! La pluie ! »

Il se marre et regarde Taiga avec un sourire.

« En tout cas... Il a l'air en forme.

— Il l'est. On va tout déchirer ! »

**AOMINE**

Il se dépêche d'aller rendre les clefs à la concierge en la remerciant vivement. « Ce petit moment de solitude que j'ai eu grâce à vous, ça m'a vraiment aidé à faire le vide. Alors c'est aussi grâce à vous que je vais faire un super match ce soir ! Merci ! »

La concierge cinquantenaire en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et murmure confuse qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il se sent presque coupable. Il lui adresse un dernier sourire et revient au pas de course.

Dès qu'il entre dans le vestiaire, Jake se relève et frappe dans ses mains.

« La pause est terminée les gars ! On se prépare à entrer en scène. Les Hornets devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

Il est temps de passer aux échauffements pendant que le gymnase se remplit peu à peu de spectateurs. La nervosité du match revient, mais elle n'est pas désagréable, c'est plutôt de l'excitation. Ce soir il se sent en confiance, en pleine possession de ses capacités, tout le contraire en somme de la dernière rencontre à Boston. Ils rejoignent le terrain. D'expérience, il sait que désormais le temps va passer très vite. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le réaliser, le coup d'envoi sera donné et la bataille commencera.

**KAGAMI**

Comme avant chaque match il est fébrile, pressé d'entrer sur le terrain. Il profite de l'échauffement pour essayer de se canaliser. Mais c'est bien trop court à son goût. Et déjà le coach les rassemble dans le vestiaire pour le dernier débrief. Bonne nouvelle, pour une fois il entre dès le début du match. Le but étant de casser un peu les schémas qu'ils ont établis lors de leurs précédents matchs pour surprendre les Hornets. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il va jouer plus en défense cette fois. Il aime marquer et dunker. Mais il sait s'adapter et jouer à toutes les positions. Et c'est souvent ce qu'on apprécie dans son jeu, c'est sa polyvalence.

Le silence s'installe un peu dans le vestiaire. Ils se concentrent tous. C'est rare qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parle. Il réalise dans ce silence, dans l'absence de tentatives de Lewis, de Jake ou de Steve de faire des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère, que les Charlotte Hornets sont vraiment leur bête noire. Et il se sent encore plus investi. Il veut faire la différence. Il veut les faire gagner, parce que tous ces gars le méritent. Cette équipe, c'est vraiment comme Seirin, il faut qu'ils gagnent ce match. Sa jambe tremble un peu, mais il est prêt.

Jake se lève soudain et frappe une fois dans ses mains.

« Il faut y aller les gars ! »


	56. Chapter 56

**Coucou !**

**On y est enfin ! Le match ! Ce chapitre a demandé beaucoup de boulot, on espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : J'espère que les "méga actions de fou" seront au rendez-vous, ça nous embêterait vraiment beaucoup que tu ne lises plus :D Tu nous diras !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Ce soir, le public est déchaîné. Pas étonnant, les fans des Lakers connaissent l'enjeu du match. Et ceux des Hornets qui ont fait le déplacement ne sont pas en reste. Au premier coup d'œil, il est assez impressionné par l'équipe adverse qu'ils viennent saluer sur le terrain. Beaucoup de joueurs très grands, des physiques plutôt élancés proches du sien. Le meneur paraît bien petit au milieu de ces géants, mais il dégage une aura dangereuse qui met en alerte son instinct de basketteur.

Comme il ne doit pas entrer en scène de suite, il rejoint le banc non sans avoir pressé l'épaule de Taiga en passant près de lui, avec un sourire dans lequel il tente de lui transmettre toute sa confiance et ses encouragements. Il s'assoit, un peu nerveux, observant les joueurs se mettre en place dans ce rituel familier qui fait toujours battre son cœur. Les dernières minutes avant le coup d'envoi sont toujours si intenses, chargées d'électricité, et l'air semble si lourd qu'il en devient oppressant.

**KAGAMI**

C'est la première fois qu'il fait un démarrage de match et ça lui met un peu la pression. Il prend sa place sur le terrain. Lewis et Harry sont en position pour l'attaque. Il doit surveiller leurs arrières.

La foule crie dans les gradins. Les acclamations des supporters le gonflent à bloc. L'arbitre lance la balle et l'entre-deux va aux Charlotte Hornets. Il réagit aussitôt arrivant face à l'attaquant qui fonce déjà vers leur panier. Hors de question de leur laisser les premiers points. Le gars est plus grand que lui, il tente de le feinter, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ce gars il s'en souvient, il l'a affronté avec les Knicks. Il lit dans son regard qu'il ne lui accorde aucun crédit. Il compte bien lui prouver qu'il a tort, même s'il s'en fait un ennemi aujourd'hui en le ridiculisant. Il fait semblant de laisser une ouverture en se reculant légèrement. Aussitôt, il s'engouffre dans cette faille et amorce sa détente pour marquer à distance. Parfait. Il sourit. Son pas en arrière n'avait que pour but de changer sa position et lui permettre de sauter. Il s'élance juste après son adversaire pour que celui-ci n'ait pas le temps de renoncer à son tir.

« Fuck... »

Ce petit mot le fait sourire. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Il contre le tir et envoie la balle à Lewis qui file dunker dans le panier adversaire et marque les deux premiers points.

**AOMINE**

Assis sur le banc, il a observé ces premières actions avec un sourire qui va en s'élargissant. Voilà une belle manière de commencer le match. La défense de Taiga était parfaite. Et c'est toujours bon pour le moral de marquer les premiers points. Les gradins approuvent bruyamment ce début enthousiasmant.

Il n'aime pas se retrouver réduit au rôle d'observateur, et il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de jauger un adversaire qu'en s'y confrontant sur le parquet, mais il met tout de même ces minutes d'inactivité à profit pour analyser le jeu des Hornets, repérant les forces et faiblesses de chaque joueur. Il comprend pourquoi les Lakers ont dû leur céder la victoire ces deux dernières années. Les Hornets ont une énergie phénoménale, et déploient une offensive implacable. Leur enthousiasme, cependant, constitue à la fois leur force et leur faiblesse. Parfois ils vont trop vite, au détriment de la précision des actions, ou de l'anticipation de la défense adverse. Mais leur meneur distribue très bien le jeu, donnant l'illusion que les attaquants sont partout à la fois, et toujours à l'endroit qu'il faut.

Très concentré, il oublie peu à peu tout ce qui l'entoure, entièrement absorbé par la scène qui se déroule à quelques pas devant lui. Bientôt, il en deviendra un acteur. Et il ne veut pas se laisser distraire ou surprendre.

**KAGAMI**

Il se laisse envahir par cet état où il joue avec tous ses sens. Les Hornets sont forts, ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur. Et le gars qu'il a berné au début du match lui en veut personnellement. Malgré ses efforts et ceux des autres, les paniers des frelons rentrent un peu trop vite comparé à ce que les scoreurs des Lakers parviennent à faire. Les joueurs changent autour de lui, mais le coach le garde encore un peu dans le jeu et ça lui convient. Daiki est appelé pour remplacer Steve. Il ne doit pas changer sa position et Daiki va jouer sans son soutien direct, mais juste le fait de le savoir sur le terrain en même temps que lui, lui redonne un gros coup de boost. Le coach ne leur a pas demandé de jouer en duo, néanmoins, il compte bien mettre à profit leur affinité particulière pour réussir à remonter le score. Son regard glisse sur les chiffres qui annoncent un retard de plus de quinze points pour les Lakers. Ce qui n'est pas sans impact sur le moral de leurs coéquipiers.

**AOMINE**

Ça lui fait un drôle d'effet quand il entre sur le terrain sous les acclamations du public, qui attendait visiblement qu'il entre en scène. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, du moins, pas comme ça. Finalement, avec leur mode de vie qui ne les amène pas beaucoup à sortir, et la plupart du temps seulement dans des endroits déjà familiers, Taiga et lui ne prennent probablement pas la mesure de leur célébrité croissante. Mais c'est un problème pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut se concentrer sur le retard de points à rattraper.

Il attrape au vol la balle que lui lance Harry, et s'élance sans attendre. Il repère la position des joueurs en un quart de seconde, les trajets potentiels jusqu'au panier défilent à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Il accélère fortement, passe à l'arrêt quasi instantanément avant de redémarrer encore plus vite sur sa gauche, et avec cette méthode il déjoue aisément la défense jusqu'au panier. Ça tire fortement sur les articulations et il ne pourra pas faire ça tout le match, mais il veut montrer qu'il ne plaisante pas. Une poignée de secondes après son entrée sur le parquet, il marque ses premiers points.

**KAGAMI**

Il a suivi le mouvement de son homme. Il sourit en entendant les acclamations des supporters charmés par ce premier coup d'éclat. C'est pour ça qu'ils attendaient qu'il fasse son entrée après tout.

Il ne perd pas sa concentration néanmoins. Le jeu repart dans l'autre sens et c'est à lui de s'assurer que les attaquants ne passent pas. Il fond sur celui qui a la balle pour le bloquer dans sa progression, en arrivant sur sa gauche le gars n'a que deux options pour passer sa balle. Il devine laquelle il va tenter en une fraction de seconde. Il n'hésite pas et amorce le mouvement pour bloquer la balle avant même que le gars n'ait fait le sien pour l'envoyer à son coéquipier. Il le lui vole, fait une volte face et sans même le regarder, il fait une passe basse qui arrive dans les mains de Daiki qui s'est faufilé dans un coin à découvert.

**AOMINE**

Il est ravi de voir la défense très bien jouée de son homme, mais il n'a pas le temps de l'admirer. Il fait face à un mur de joueurs remontés, pas du tout disposés à voir l'écart entre les deux équipes se resserrer. Un sourire prédateur se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il adore ce genre de situation. Il dribble en faisant passer le ballon d'une main à l'autre et ne se démonte pas, il gagne du temps en rendant ses gestes difficiles à prédire en enchaînant les feintes. Et pendant qu'il concentre l'attention, Lewis s'est déplacé discrètement. Dès qu'il est sur la bonne trajectoire, il lui fait une passe vers l'arrière, puis se dégage des joueurs qui le marquent pour l'accompagner jusqu'au panier. Lewis tire, d'un peu loin. Le tir est court, mais il est déjà dans les airs pour lui faire achever sa course en plein dans le panier. Il retombe souplement sur ses pieds, prêt à enchaîner à la prochaine opportunité.

**KAGAMI**

Il jubile un peu de voir les frelons prendre les paniers de son homme qui sait toujours aussi bien surprendre l'ennemi. Il se remet en position. Bien décidé à ne pas les laisser marquer pour permettre à Daiki et Harry de remonter le score. Avec Simon il fait une bonne équipe en défense et ils arrivent à intercepter quelques beaux tirs en surprenant beaucoup de monde. Et chaque fois, il redistribue la balle à leurs deux scoreurs, qui font des prouesses et arrivent à faire entrer presque toutes les balles qu'ils leur renvoient.

De nouveau il se retrouve face à son copain du début. Cette fois il se montre plus prudent mais il semble vexé de s'être fait avoir. Il compte bien retourner sa mauvaise humeur contre lui. Il le marque et bouge avec lui comme s'il dansait pour l'empêcher de passer. Il reste toujours vigilant à ne pas faire de fautes. L'autre gars s'énerve et plus il s'énerve moins il voit ses coéquipiers pour faire une passe. Il finit par y penser mais c'est trop tard, il n'est plus assez concentré et Taiga intercepte la balle et file vers le panier adverse. Il s'apprête à passer la balle à Daiki mais un frelon s'interpose alors il faut volte face et sert la balle à Harry qui met un joli panier à trois points.

Aussitôt le coach le fait sortir. Il a joué les cinq premières minutes. Il tape dans la main de celui qui le remplace et vient s'asseoir sur le banc. Il aurait aimé rester encore sur le terrain. Mais il sait qu'il doit faire une pause pour pouvoir assurer toute la durée du match.

**AOMINE**

Il a la curieuse impression que le terrain est un peu désert sans Taiga. Il ne sent pas tout à fait aussi à l'aise quand il n'est pas là pour assurer ses arrières. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. L'équipe adverse a toujours l'avantage et il faut accélérer pour remonter au score. Il ne s'autorise pas, cependant, à se donner à fond encore. Il faut s'économiser, qu'on lui a dit. Il s'efforce donc de le faire, et petit à petit, leur défense renforcée leur permet de mettre plus de paniers qu'ils n'en reçoivent. Déstabilisés d'avoir affaire à plus de défense qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipé, les Hornets demandent un temps mort. Il en profite pour se désaltérer abondamment.

« Ok les gars, on continue comme ça, les encourage le coach. Il reste deux minutes. On peut égaliser avant la fin du premier quart temps. »

Il hoche la tête, il y compte bien. Il jette un coup d'œil au banc d'en face. Vont-ils tenter d'organiser leur défense, ou déployer d'autant plus leur offensive ?

**KAGAMI**

Le coach informe des changements, Zack remplace Harry pour marquer les points. Taiga récupère la bouteille de son homme et lui donne sa serviette. Quand le coach a fini, il se permet de lui glisser quelques mots avant qu'ils retournent sur le terrain.

« Méfie-toi du numéro 16. Il garde ses distances pour l'instant... Mais je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre... Il peut être brutal et mettre hors jeu pour un match les meilleurs scoreurs. Zack a confirmé mon impression. »

**AOMINE**

Son regard glisse vers le numéro 16. Un physique plus imposant que la plupart des gars de son équipe. Il peut se servir de sa carrure pour pousser à la faute. Il va falloir qu'il compte sur sa souplesse, sa rapidité et la parfaite maîtrise de son corps pour éviter ça. Il reporte son attention sur son homme :

« Ok, je ferai attention. »

Il lui adresse un léger sourire, puis retourne sur le terrain. Deux minutes. Il inspire, expire, appuyé sur ses genoux. Il n'a pas trop l'habitude de jouer avec Zack en attaque, mais ça va le faire. Pas le choix, de toute façon.

Le jeu reprend à toute vitesse. Le numéro 16 à propos duquel Taiga vient de le prévenir a décidé de le marquer. Il lui rend la tâche difficile. Sa défense agressive gêne ses mouvements. Mais il compte bien lui montrer que la subtilité de son jeu peut très bien contrer les effets d'un marquage à la limite de la faute. Il lui glisse entre les pattes comme une anguille, se retrouvant derrière lui avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Il fait aussitôt la passe à Zack, qui tente le dunk et le réussit brillamment.

Cette fois, le numéro 16 essaie de le faire tourner en bourrique en l'empêchant de se positionner correctement pour réceptionner une passe. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'a qu'à se rapprocher du ballon. Son regard croise celui de Zack. Son coéquipier a un infime mouvement de tête avant de lui faire une passe basse, qu'il réceptionne littéralement sous le nez du numéro 16, et il file à l'anglaise en faisant un pas en arrière et en pivotant d'un mouvement vif.

Il fonce vers le panier. Sa nemesis désignée pour ces deux dernières minutes surgit brusquement en face de lui, parvenant à le surprendre. Il évite de justesse de le charger, mais le joueur profite de son léger déséquilibre pour s'emparer du ballon. Ça le fait enrager, mais c'était bien joué. Il ne cherche pas à le courser, ce n'est pas son rôle et il ne veut pas perdre de l'énergie inutilement. Dans un match, la clé c'est de savoir repérer et se saisir des opportunités avec le bon timing. Et il a un instinct naturel pour ça.

**KAGAMI**

Sur le banc, il n'a rien loupé de l'action. Et lui comme les autres ont craint que Daiki ne pourrait éviter la faute. L'adrénaline a gonflé ses veines d'un coup, comme s'il était sur le terrain à la place de son homme. Harry lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Bordel il l'a échappé belle hein ? »

Il regarde son coéquipier en soufflant doucement et lui sourit.

« Ouais... Il maîtrise.

— Clairement. »

Il avait fait face à ce gars l'année dernière et il n'a pas eu la chance de Daiki pour éviter la faute. Il n'avait pas non plus un coach très compréhensif chez les Knicks et il s'était pris une soufflante dont il se souvient encore avec amertume. Il est soulagé que son homme ne se soit pas fait avoir. C'est jamais bon de jouer avec une faute, surtout dès le premier quart temps.

Le 16 des frelons semble déçu que Daiki ne soit pas parti à sa suite. Il n'a pas compris que les Lakers savaient garder leur sang-froid et qu'ils ne laisseraient pas leur égo ruiner l'esprit d'équipe. Il fait la passe à un attaquant. La défense des Lakers est serrée, mais ils ne parviennent pas à empêcher le panier. C'est rageant. Il reste une minute. Le ballon repart et arrive rapidement entre les mains d'Harry. Le numéro 16 fait toujours un marquage serré à Daiki. Il regarde son homme nerveusement, jouer d'agilité et de feintes pour lui échapper. Il aimerait être avec lui sur le terrain pour l'aider.

_Fais attention Dai... Tu peux y arriver... J'sais que tu peux le faire.._

**AOMINE**

Ça devient difficile d'échapper à ce foutu numéro 16. Il refuse de se retrouver paralysé, mais sait qu'il doit garder son sang-froid. Ça lui est déjà arrivé de s'énerver sur le parquet face à un problème apparemment insoluble. La frustration est dangereuse sur un terrain de basket. Quand on sait qu'on pourrait... mais qu'on n'y arrive pas. Jusqu'au point de douter de soi et même de sentir poindre le désir de renoncer. Il ne veut pas en arriver là. Même s'il ne reste qu'une minute, il prend le temps de se recentrer, quitte à être un peu plus passif pendant quelques précieuses secondes.

Quand on joue, le temps ne se déroule pas tout à fait de la même manière que dans le monde réel. Ici, sur le terrain, quand on se sent dépassé, déjà presque vaincu, chaque action apparaît aussi éphémère qu'insaisissable. Au contraire, quand on _voit_ le jeu, quand on est tout entier dévoué au moment présent et pas perdu dans ses pensées, dans l'anticipation de ce qui va suivre ou la contemplation vaine de ce qui vient de se passer, le temps paraît plutôt ralentir, jusqu'à ce que les mouvements apparaissent quasiment décomposées, comme une suite de photographies prises à grande vitesse. Et il ne demeure plus rien de flou ou de confus, seulement la pureté du geste, et sa compréhension parfaite. Appliquer cette perception presque omnisciente à l'ensemble des joueurs est un art délicat, et la plupart du temps, il n'y arrive pas avant au moins le début du troisième quart-temps.

Mais pas cette fois. Il y a comme un déclic qui se produit dans son esprit, une barrière qui tombe. Ça ne se fait pas dans le grand fracas d'une révélation, non, juste un instant s'écoule, et dans le suivant, son monde immédiatement perceptible se dévoile avec une clarté, une limpidité déroutante. Il regarde les joueurs bouger et voit leurs muscles entrer en mouvement, et il peut aussi voir leur image projetée, une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il ne voit pas l'avenir, c'est juste l'instinct. Seijuro lui a souvent expliqué cette sensation, il ne l'a jamais vraiment comprise... jusqu'à maintenant.

Il entre en mouvement en se guidant aux images qu'il projette. Il accélère pour agir avant que les illusions ne se concrétisent. Il fonce, oui, mais pas tête baissée. Cette minute n'a plus de sens pour lui.

C'est un boulevard. Il s'y engouffre, et passe entre les joueurs avant qu'ils n'agissent. Il vole. Il est quasiment hors du temps. Et il marque. Plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il atteint son summum. Trop tôt, probablement... Ou alors, c'est juste qu'il voit en direct un nouveau pan de son expérience de basketteur s'ouvrir devant lui, une allée encore inexplorée. Peut-être qu'il progresse, ou peut-être qu'il en fait trop.

Il n'est plus capable de le juger, jusqu'à ce que le buzzer le sorte brusquement de sa transe.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'est relevé quand il a vu son homme agir. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Il a anticipé des actions de jeu, qu'il n'a pas vu venir depuis le banc. Jake a un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il aimerait comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il attend que son homme sorte du terrain impatient de lui poser la question. Il pose sa serviette sur sa tête et lui tend sa bouteille d'eau. Il le regarde comme s'il avait fait des miracles. Non il a fait des miracles. Il fait toujours des miracles mais aujourd'hui ça dépasse tout.

Jake s'approche et lui tapote le dos.

« Bien joué Daiki. Repose-toi un peu. Grâce à toi on a égalisé. »

Le coach tape dans ses mains, c'est le signal pour rejoindre le vestiaire pour quelques minutes. Il passe son bras autour des épaules de son homme et ils rejoignent les vestiaires.

**AOMINE**

Il est un peu étourdi. Il sent le bras de Taiga peser sur ses épaules, l'aidant à se ramener à la temporalité présente, celle qui existe en dehors du parquet. Il se laisse conduire dans les vestiaires et s'effondre sur un banc. Ce n'est pas fini. Il se désaltère abondamment et se verse le restant du contenu de la bouteille sur le visage. Il y voit plus clair maintenant. Instinctivement sa main se pose sur la cuisse de son homme assis près de lui.

Quelques minutes. Sa tête bourdonne un peu. Mais il en a encore dans le ventre. Il est juste un peu désorienté par ce qui vient de se passer. C'était... tellement clair, tellement évident, au point que c'est le monde hors du parquet qui lui paraît confus et tourner trop vite.

**KAGAMI**

Ils se montrent toujours un peu pudiques dans les vestiaires habituellement, même si leurs coéquipiers sont au courant. Mais il n'hésite pas là à glisser sa main sur celle de son homme. Il a une impression étrange comme si Daiki était entre deux mondes et qu'il avait besoin de ça pour choisir le bon, le monde réel.

« Ça va love ? »

Le brun lui lance un regard un peu surpris.

« Ouais... Ça va. » Il ajoute avec un sourire : « Juste... Un peu à côté de mes pompes, peut-être... Il est dingue, ce match !

— Ouais... De là où j'étais, c'était juste impressionnant. Tu débutes fort ce match ! »

Il caresse doucement sa main content de voir son sourire. Et il lui fait un clin œil.

« Vas- y doucement quand même hein ?! C'est que le début. »

Il garde sa main dans la sienne et reporte son attention sur le coach qui donne ses nouvelles directives. Le second quart temps va être dans la continuité du premier.

« Zack et Steve en attaque pour reprendre. Harry et Daiki vous rentrerez sur la fin, vous fonctionnez bien ensemble et je veux que Daiki s'économise... Jake rentre comme meneur et se placera plus en défense. N'oubliez pas qu'on doit garder une défense solide. Dan et Simon dans un premier temps... Taiga et Lewis vous prendrez la relève. On essaie de maintenir cette configuration. Pour l'instant ça fonctionne pas trop mal. Les Hornets vont probablement aller encore plus à l'offensive... On va leur montrer qu'on sait aussi attaquer en force... Mais on leur réserve ça en seconde mi-temps... Quand il faudra frapper un grand coup. »

Il espère qu'en deuxième partie de match le coach le fera entrer en binôme avec Daiki. Puisqu'il joue en défense pour l'instant, ça permettrait de brouiller les pistes pour leurs adversaires qui ne s'attendront pas à le voir changer de position.

**AOMINE**

Il écoute les instructions et approuve. Lui aussi espère qu'ils pourront attaquer à deux en fin de match, mais pour l'instant il est important de renforcer leur défense, ils ne peuvent pas se contenter d'espérer marquer plus vite que l'équipe adverse.

Cependant, il sait qu'il doit s'économiser mais craint un peu de sortir de son état de concentration extrême en restant trop longtemps en dehors du parquet. Pourra-t-il le retrouver ?

_C'est du basket, c'est de l'instinct, ouais j'peux encore le faire_, tente-t-il de s'auto-convaincre.

C'est déjà le moment de reprendre le match, ils sortent des vestiaires en s'encourageant mutuellement. Ils ont rattrapé le score, c'est déjà un gros pas en avant. Ne reste plus qu'à le maintenir, et puis passer devant !

**KAGAMI**

Assis sur le banc c'est toujours tellement frustrant, on se dit qu'on aurait pu faire mieux alors que tout est biaisé car en simple observateur on n'a pas la même vision du jeu. Taiga est impatient de retourner sur le parquet. Les Hornets recommencent fort ce deuxième quart temps. Et comme le coach l'avait anticipé ils se sont renforcés en attaque. Simon et Ed sont grands et costauds ils font du bon boulot, mais ce ne sont pas des armoires à glace qu'il faut face aux Hornets. Il faut des défenseurs plus légers et agiles.

Il observe le coach. Il espère qu'il arrive bientôt à la même conclusion pour le faire entrer. Même s'il sait qu'il ne peut de toute façon pas jouer tout le match, même s'il a une belle endurance il ne tiendrait pas un match complet d'un basket de ce niveau.

**AOMINE**

Il perçoit l'impatience de son homme, son désir fébrile de rentrer en scène. Lui aussi ça le démange. Il veut entrer en action, retrouver la sensation d'harmonie et de plénitude qu'il a éprouvée tout à l'heure quand tout le terrain et les déplacements lui sont apparus aussi clairement. C'était une expérience enivrante et il n'a qu'une envie : la vivre encore une fois et donner le meilleur de lui-même. Son regard un peu nerveux dérive régulièrement vers le chrono et le score. Les Hornets recommencent à creuser l'écart.

Le coach fait signe à Taiga de s'approcher. Il se lève dans la seconde. Il n'attendait que ça de toute façon. Il lui jette un coup d'œil, comme s'il avait besoin de son soutien.

Il adresse un sourire encourageant à son homme et hoche la tête à son intention en murmurant :

« Tu vas tout déchirer. »

Taiga lui rend son sourire, puis il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, fait quelques mouvements d'échauffement et attend à côté du coach le moment d'entrer en jeu.

**KAGAMI**

Il se concentre et se remet dans l'atmosphère du jeu. Le coach fait un signe et Dan sort. Ça y est, c'est à lui. L'adrénaline court déjà dans ses veines, impatient. Dan lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et l'encourage en lui cédant sa place. Il est transpirant, il a lutté les Hornets ne ménagent pas leur défenseurs. Il foule le parquet et entre dans le jeu naturellement.

Jake lui fait signe pour qu'il marque le meilleur scoreur. Il acquiesce rapidement et se met en position. Ce mec n'est pas meilleur que Daiki, il est moins rapide, moins glissant. Il peut le suivre. Alors il s'y colle et le gêne l'empêchant de se faufiler comme il le voudrait. Il a l'habitude de ce genre de ballet et il ne se laisse pas surprendre. Il resserre son marquage dès que le frelon se retrouve avec le ballon. Même s'il n'a pas le talent de Daiki, il sait être rapide et agile. Il fait mine de se laisser berner et au dernier moment fait un pas en arrière pour passer son bras de l'autre côté de son adversaire et lui voler la balle. Il pivote rapidement et même si ce n'est pas son poste, il profite d'avoir une ouverture pour se rapprocher du panier et d'un geste précis et parfait il fait tomber la balle dans l'anneau.

**AOMINE**

Quand son homme est sur le terrain, il a du mal à regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il est fier de lui, de son basket, de sa détermination et de son courage. Sur le parquet, il n'y a jamais rien qui l'arrête ou qui lui fait peur. Il a toujours admiré cette ténacité, cette volonté implacable. Taiga se fout d'être le meilleur, simplement, il ne renonce jamais. Dès l'instant où il l'a rencontré, cet aspect de son caractère l'a impressionné. Face à lui, il n'a jamais failli, baissé les yeux, ou désespéré, peu importe à quel point il éprouvait sa résistance mentale et physique. À l'époque, ça avait fini par lui valoir son respect, et d'autres sentiments plus confus et inavouables.

Aujourd'hui, il n'ont plus rien à se cacher. Il n'a pas honte de l'admirer sur le terrain, de vouloir être avec lui.

« Daiki, c'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Tu rentres. Et tu continues à marquer des points. »

Il regarde le coach un peu surpris et revient immédiatement à l'instant présent. Il jette un coup d'œil au score : 10 points d'écart, trois minutes de jeu avant la mi-temps. Ça va être difficile d'égaliser, mais il est là pour ça. Alors il se lève et tape dans la main de Zack qui sort, visiblement éprouvé.

Il se place sur le terrain et se donne quelques instants pour se remettre dans le jeu. Il suit des yeux le ballon, de nouveau ses perceptions s'aiguisent, et il se met en mouvement avant même d'avoir décidé ce qu'il allait faire, et récupère une passe de Taiga avant de foncer vers le panier adverse. Il y a du monde sous l'arceau, et pour l'instant il préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Il cherche Steve des yeux, modifie sa position en jouant avec la défense, et lui envoie le ballon au bon moment pour que son coéquipier assène un magnifique dunk.

**KAGAMI**

Concentré dans le jeu, il a noté l'arrivée sur le parquet de Daiki. Instinctivement, il s'ajuste au nouvel équilibre de leur équipe. Zack et Daiki sont deux joueurs très différents. Daiki est plus imprévisible et agile et surtout leurs duos lui permet de mieux anticiper ses mouvements. Il connaît son jeu, sa façon de bouger et surtout quel type de passe improbable il est capable de réceptionner pour les transformer en points.

Il adapte son jeu et s'efface un peu plus, il joue plus en finesse et moins en force et il prend aussi en apparence plus de risques mais il sait où est Daiki sur le terrain à tout moment et à toute confiance en lui pour comprendre ses stratégies.

Il feint de laisser passer l'adversaire qui a la balle pour mieux l'acculer. Il l'empêche de passer. Il n'a plus de possibilité de pivot. Il est contraint de faire une passe. Taiga attend juste le bon moment pour lui laisser une ouverture, il s'engouffre dedans et lance son ballon. Taiga sourit, il ne regarde pas derrière et souffle : 'Perdu'. Daiki a suivi le mouvement et intercepté la balle. Le frelon lui jette un regard interloqué puis l'insulte discrètement quand son homme inscrit deux nouveaux points.

**AOMINE**

C'est aussi ça qu'il aime quand il joue avec Taiga : la communication sur le terrain est naturelle, instantanée, instinctive. Ça demande une concentration de tous les instants, mais quand ils l'ont, les gestes sont fluides, leurs déplacements, sans entraves. Ça a quelque chose de profondément jouissif. C'est différent encore du sentiment qu'il a quand ils jouent en one-and-one, mais ça relève de quelque chose de similaire, une forme d'harmonie silencieuse.

Pendant quelques instants, il oublie les enjeux du match. Il oublie la pression. Il n'arrive pas à retrouver exactement la même clarté d'esprit que tout à l'heure, du moins pas une lucidité aussi globale. Mais il évolue avec légèreté sur le parquet. Ses adversaires ne le mettent pas en défaut dans ces dernières minutes avant la mi-temps. Il est sur la pente ascendante du match, il monte en puissance, et l'offensive acharnée des Hornets semble les fatiguer un peu. Ça leur permet de resserrer l'écart. C'est la dernière minute.

Il redescend sur terre quand de nouveau il jette un œil sur le score. Une minute. C'est beaucoup en basket. Il s'essuie le visage dans son maillot. Peuvent-ils égaliser avant le buzzer ? Il est déterminé à essayer.

**KAGAMI**

La balle tourne entre les frelons. Ils pensent pouvoir déjouer leur défense, mais pas cette fois. Il jette un oeil à Jake qui est que sa droite et à gauche Lewis. Ils ont le sourire de ceux qui sont contents d'être là. Ils forment tous les trois un mur presque infranchissable pour les Hornets. Il sent l'espoir de ses coéquipiers, la mi-temps est proche et ils ne se font pas piétiner par les Hornets. Il veut se battre pour arracher cette victoire qu'ils n'ont pas obtenue depuis deux ans.

Il suit le mouvement de la balle sans vraiment la regarder. Et puis c'est comme si l'évidence le frappait, il connaît cette configuration. Il revoit Midorima et Takao. Là, le shooter est immense mais il est presque sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il se faufile à côté de lui, il perçoit le moment où le passeur envoie la balle, il saute une fraction de seconde avant qu'il exécute son geste, une seconde avant que le shooter ne saute. Quand il s'en rend compte il est trop tard. Il est déjà en l'air. Mais voit que le frelon reste confiant il est plus grand... Cependant Taiga saute plus haut et il frappe la balle le premier, l'envoyant dans une frappe lourde et rapide à Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il réceptionne le boulet de canon. En une fraction de seconde, il a eu l'écho d'un match Seirin vs Shutoku, vécu de nouveau un moment qui l'avait fait frissonner à l'époque. Il est juste à côté du panier des Hornets. Ce sont deux points quasiment offerts. Il bondit et marque, et le ballon est à peine remis en jeu que le buzzer sonne la fin de la première partie de la rencontre.

Il quitte le terrain avec ses coéquipiers, puis tout le groupe se dirige vers les vestiaires dans une ambiance fébrile. La victoire est à leur portée, ils le sentent tous, et ça leur donne de l'énergie et la rage de vaincre. Rien n'est encore joué cependant et il va falloir sacrément s'accrocher pour la deuxième partie du match.

Comme à son habitude, il s'assoit à côté de Taiga sur le banc en écoutant le debrief de la première partie du match. Il se sent toujours dans un état second, son cœur continue de battre fort dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline sature son système. Mais il doit se poser pendant ces dix minutes. Recharger les batteries. Aujourd'hui, gérer son énergie est crucial. Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga :

« Ça va ? »

Taiga essoufflé aussi tourne la tête vers lui et sourit.

« Très bien... Et toi ? »

Il hoche la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

« Yes... Toujours opé pour les deux derniers quarts-temps... »

Le kiné l'interrompt pour le masser, et il jette un coup d'œil à son huile de massage en se disant que quand même, le vrai lubrifiant, c'est mieux, et se félicite d'y avoir pensé aujourd'hui pour leur petite séance de détente avant-match.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'essuie le visage et la nuque avec sa serviette et il se désaltère abondamment encore. Il fait quelques mouvements pour se détendre de la tension accumulée. Il pose un peu sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Sa respiration s'apaise lentement. C'est plutôt calme à présent dans le vestiaire. Tous les joueurs profitent du moment pour se reposer et reprendre des forces avant la seconde partie du match. Au bout d'un moment, il n'entend plus vraiment les bruits autour de lui. Il ne dort pas mais il est dans une sorte de méditation. Il n'y a que dans ce genre de situation qu'il arrive à se plonger dans un état comme celui-là et qui l'aide à vraiment reprendre des forces.

C'est seulement quand le coach frappe dans ses mains qu'il se recentre sur son environnement. Il rouvre les yeux doucement et se redresse pour écouter la stratégie pour cette seconde partie de match en buvant encore un peu d'eau. Il est content d'apprendre que le coach veut jouer à fond sur sa polyvalence pour dérouter les Hornets et qu'il commence à jouer un peu plus à l'avant sur cette seconde partie de match. Il est moins content quand il comprend qu'il n'entrera qu'à la fin du troisième quart temps, selon comment le jeu se présente.

**AOMINE**

Le coach veut le faire rentrer pour jouer le début de ce troisième quart temps. C'est gonflé à bloc qu'il retourne sur le parquet. Devant ce match tendu et imprévisible, les gradins sont très échauffés, mais il les oublie vite à le reprise. Jake est là pour distribuer le jeu, Lewis l'appuie en attaque, et ils se lancent confiants et déterminés à relever le challenge. Ils ont peu de marge de manœuvre et doivent éviter un maximum les erreurs. Le numéro 16 est de retour, déterminé à le pousser à la faute. Il finit par avoir ce minuscule instant d'inattention et bouscule son adversaire ce qui lui vaut immédiatement une sanction de l'arbitre. Il s'énerve. Ce mec l'empêche de jouer et ça le gave. Il se fait violence pour s'empêcher de faire un coup d'éclat, et le coach semble le remarquer et le fait sortir sans attendre. Il se rassoit, frustré, et s'efforçant de garder son calme pour la suite de la rencontre.

**KAGAMI**

Il rage de voir que son homme a été renvoyé sur le banc. Ils ont tout juste atteint les trois premières minutes de ce quart temps. Il pensait ne pas se retrouver sur le terrain en même temps que lui sur cet avant-dernier quart temps, peut-être que le coach le fera revenir sur la fin. Ce serait au moins une petite consolation. Il espère en tout cas rentrer avant que le 16 ne sorte. S'il veut jouer, il sait aussi faire ça, pousser à la faute. Il n'aime pas ça... Il trouve que c'est triché mais il est prêt à jouer le même jeu. Son regard se pose régulièrement sur le coach espérant un signal. Et quand à son tour Zack se prend une nouvelle sanction de l'arbitre, le coach réclame un temps mort.

Ils se rassemblent tous autour de lui. On sent qu'il commence lui aussi à perdre son sang froid.

« Bon ils ont décidé de prendre le risque qu'il se fasse sortir pour nous diminuer... Vous devez rester très vigilant ! Taiga... Tu te sens de le marquer ?

— Ce serait un plaisir coach j'attends que ça...

— Soit prudent. J'aimerai éviter que tu te prennes des fautes toi aussi. On compte sur toi pour le neutraliser.

— Il est déjà à cinq fautes... Il lui suffit d'une de plus pour sortir... J'en ai qu'une au compteur. J'ai de quoi jouer. »

Le coach considère cette proposition puis soupire.

« Ok... Mais on a besoin de toi pour la fin du match. À trois fautes... Je te sors.

— OK.

— Zack, Daiki, on attend qu'il sorte du terrain pour vous faire entrer de nouveau. »

Satisfait, il compte bien prendre la revanche sur l'affront que ce joueur à porter à ses coéquipiers et particulièrement Daiki. Et il est plus que motivé à entrer sur le terrain. Et quand il s'intègre au jeu, sans attendre il marque le numéro 16 pour protéger les deux scoreurs de son équipe. Il reste sage pour commencer histoire de le mettre en confiance. Il fait juste son boulot de marquage.

**AOMINE**

Il observe attentivement le terrain, et se demande si Taiga va parvenir à venger leur honneur en faisant sortir ce foutu numéro 16 pour de bon. Il a horreur de devoir arrêter de jouer pour des conneries de ce genre. C'est juste se servir des règles à sa sauce et les retourner pour faire de l'anti-jeu. En street basket, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ce gars-là. Alors il compte sur Taiga pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid et se montrer plus malin que lui. Il sait qu'il peut le faire. Et s'il y parvient, il les soulagera tous d'un poids pour reprendre le cours de la rencontre plus sereinement.

Le visage fermé, il reste immobile sur son banc, mâchoire serrée, et il ronge son frein en évitant de regarder le temps qui défile au chrono.

**KAGAMI**

Il laisse s'écouler une minute de jeu pour endormir la confiance de son adversaire. Quand il sent que le numéro 16 ne se méfie plus vraiment de lui, il décide de passer à l'action, il attend patiemment le bon moment pour le pousser à la faute. Et pour faire bien les choses, parce qu'il a personnellement envie de venger son homme, il le prend totalement à son propre piège en utilisant la même technique que celle qu'il a utilisée sur Daiki. Il jubile quand l'arbitre siffle et lui annonce qu'il est exclu. Le frelon se retourne vers lui en réalisant ce qui s'est passé et lui jette un regard meurtrier. Il reste impassible, mais intérieurement il crie de victoire et retient difficilement un sourire satisfait.

Maintenant qu'ils sont débarrassés de lui, les Lakers vont pouvoir se détendre un peu. Il regarde le score et l'horloge en se mettant sur le bord du terrain pour remettre la balle en jeu. Il reste deux minutes dans ce quart-temps et les Hornets mènent de onze points. Ils peuvent le faire. Il jette un coup d'œil sur le banc des Lakers pour croiser le regard de son homme. Parce que ce coup là c'était pour lui, et maintenant il espère que le coach va le faire revenir sur le terrain, en deux minutes ils peuvent remonter le score si Daiki est sur le parquet.

**AOMINE**

Il croise le regard de son homme et hoche la tête en souriant. Il a adoré voir Taiga déjouer les ruses du numéro 16 et le renvoyer sur le banc vite fait, bien fait. Il tourne la tête vers le coach, cherchant à attirer son attention par la pensée. Juste au moment où il se disait qu'il n'allait jamais bouger, celui-ci le regarde et désigne le terrain du menton.

« Avec toi on peut peut-être égaliser de nouveau avant la fin quart-temps. Si on fait pareil au dernier quart-temps, c'est dans la poche ! »

Il acquiesce, mais il préférerait jouer tout le dernier quart temps plutôt que d'arriver sur la fin pour tenter de remonter le score, même s'il apprécie l'adrénaline que ce genre de situation provoque. Il préfère, quitte à pousser sur ses limites, maîtriser la situation pendant chacune des dix dernières minutes.

Enfin ça, ce sont des pensées pour plus tard. Pour l'heure, il reste moins de deux minutes, et onze points à rattraper. Il entre sur le terrain et il n'a pas le temps de penser stratégie, de retrouver ses marques, il faut se jeter dans la bataille, faire le vide dans son esprit et agir.

Alors il se lance sans réfléchir, ça il sait plutôt bien faire. Il sait que ses coéquipiers sont là pour lui faciliter la tâche. Dans cette équipe, quand ça se corse, ils peuvent compter les uns sur les autres et il doit admettre que ça enlève une grosse partie de la pression qu'il a déjà pu éprouver sur le parquet. Ils surveillent ses arrières, même si en tant que l'un des meilleurs scoreurs de l'équipe, il lui revient la responsabilité de marquer vite quand il devient urgent d'égaliser. Et il est un peu plus serein sans le problématique numéro 16, et reprend confiance tandis qu'il esquive la défense avec aisance et bondit pour marquer en faisant trembler l'arceau.

**KAGAMI**

« TAIGA ! En renfort ! »

Il sourit en entendant les mots du coach. Message reçu. Il change de position sur le terrain. Un autre le remplace dans la raquette et il part à l'offensive. Il se positionne face au porteur du ballon qui ne l'attendait pas là. D'un mouvement de la main, il lui vole la balle en dribble et sans attendre la passe à Daiki qui est parfaitement placé pour dunker.

**AOMINE**

Il attrape le ballon alors qu'il a déjà amorcé son saut pour marquer, annihilant toute tentative de défense. C'est jouissif quand ça se passe comme ça, ça lui donne vraiment la sensation que rien ne peut les arrêter. Et voir Taiga venir l'épauler pour rattraper les points lui redonne un regain d'énergie. Il se sent toujours plus fort avec lui. Capable de tout.

Il sait que leur attaque en duo est toujours difficile à contrer, surtout quand les joueurs en face n'ont pas eu le temps de prendre leurs marques. Même s'ils ont eu l'opportunité d'observer leurs manœuvres en vidéo, c'est toujours différent d'y être confronté directement sur le terrain, et ils ne vont pas leur laisser le temps de s'habituer.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit, ce panier est parfait. Propre et sans un geste de trop. Le genre de panier qui plairait à Midorima. Il se demande d'ailleurs si leurs amis regardent ce match aussi. Le ballon est remis en jeu et il se concentre de nouveau.

Non seulement leur duo paraît insaisissable. Mais même en étudiant leurs jeux, les frelons ne pourraient pas être prêts. Parce que leur force réside dans leur capacité à évoluer constamment et à s'adapter. Leur binôme s'affine et se découvre un peu plus chaque jour comme leur couple.

Ils vont vite et profite que les frelons soient déstabilisés pour marquer quelques paniers. Ils se font des passes improbables, feintent, piègent leurs adversaires et marquent à tour de rôle. Quand le buzzer sonne ils sont remontés au score. Les Lakers ont même deux petits points d'avance.

**AOMINE**

Ils regagnent le banc où la tension est montée d'un cran. La victoire apparaît de plus en plus concrète, et non plus un vague espoir. Chaque fois, les Hornets ont creusé l'écart, chaque fois, ils les ont rattrapés. Jake pose la main sur son épaule, l'autre sur celle de Taiga.

« Bien joué, les jeunes. Continuez comme ça. On veut tous gagner ce match. Si vous nous aidez à y arriver, je vous paie un coup.

— Juste un ?! proteste-t-il. Ils sont chauds en face, moi j'dis que ça vaut la bouteille de champagne, là !

— Ben tiens ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Toi, on te donne ça, tu prends ça ! » s'exclame le capitaine en mimant sur son bras.

Il ricane.

« Dans la vie, faut savoir profiter de ses avantages !

— Ouais ça j'ai vu que tu savais faire ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit.

« Laisse-nous jouer tout le dernier quart temps... Et on te décroche cette victoire en beauté. »

Il sent qu'il a l'énergie pour et surtout l'envie. Depuis le début du match, il éprouve une certaine frustration face à leurs adversaires. Peut-être parce qu'il a plus joué en défense lors de ce match, peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir assez joué avec Daiki sur ce parquet, peut-être parce que ce numéro 16 les a beaucoup bloqués et empêchés de jouer vraiment leur jeu. En tout cas, il a l'impression de ne pas donner tout ce qu'il peut depuis le début du match, de ne pas avoir le temps de monter à pleine puissance. En tout cas, il se sent frustré et il a envie de jouer avec Daiki, de jouer leur duo, de faire exploser ce score qui se fait timide. Peut-être aussi que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas joué en one-on-one avec son homme, ou alors c'est justement le one-on-one dans le vestiaire des Hornets qui le rend aussi nerveux et fébrile et qui lui donne une énergie phénoménale. Mais Il veut s'épuiser, il veut se retrouver à la fin de ce match sur les rotules mais satisfait. Oui c'est ça en fait, il n'a pas encore eu l'impression de prendre son pied dans ce match.

Il regarde Daiki pour avoir sa confirmation, quand il insiste :

« S'il te plaît... On a largement l'énergie pour. Hein Dai ? »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête. C'est ce qu'il veut et espère aussi.

« Ouais, le dernier quart temps, c'est plus le moment de s'économiser. J'ai encore l'énergie et j'ai besoin de temps pour monter en puissance. J'ai besoin des dix minutes. Taiga et moi on peut très bien y arriver. »

Il regarde Jake avec espoir, qui lui-même regarde le coach qui s'est approché en entendant la conversation.

« Ça va, vous pouvez y aller, acquiesce-t-il. Vous avez déjà montré que vous avez l'endurance pour. Et aujourd'hui vous avez l'air en forme. Mais ne faites rien de stupide. Vous êtes les mieux placés pour connaître vos propres limites. »

Un sourire immense illumine le visage de Taiga.

« Merci ! Vous le regretterez pas ! »

Le coach regarde Jake et hausse les épaules, il est visiblement moins nerveux qu'à la mi-temps et plus confiant pour l'issue de ce match.

« Pour être honnête, nous n'avons regretté aucun des paris que nous avons joué avec vous... Ce serait donc stupide de ne pas continuer à parier sur vous et à vous faire confiance. »

Son cœur bondit de joie en entendant ça. Et se met à battre plus vite sous l'effet de l'appréhension et de l'excitation. C'est la dernière partie de la bataille, et comme souvent, elle sera décisive. Ils n'ont pas pu se départager, c'est maintenant qu'il va falloir le faire. Le temps de boire de l'eau, de s'essuyer le visage, et c'est déjà le moment de retourner sur le parquet.

Ses nerfs vibrent, son corps est saturé d'adrénaline. Il s'avance sous les projecteurs, conscient de la présence de son homme près de lui, de la rumeur dans les gradins tandis qu'il observe les joueurs adverses reprendre position. Ils échangent des regards durs, chacun se jauge alors que les hostilités sont sur le point de reprendre. Il adore ce moment, au summum de la tension, comme avant un orage lorsque tout le paysage se fige avant que le tonnerre n'éclate.

Il profite de ces dernières secondes pour faire le vide. Il s'appuie sur ses genoux et inspire profondément. Et soudain, tout est très calme. Son esprit se clarifie. Les silhouettes des joueurs semblent se détacher avec plus d'acuité sur le parquet illuminé, et le reste du gymnase plonge dans l'ombre et le silence. Il suit la remise en jeu, regarde les joueurs s'élancer. Il laisse venir l'attaquant des Hornets, puis se place sur son chemin pour s'en éclipser tout aussi vite, le ballon dans les mains. Il entame sa course vers le panier adverse, recommençant cette danse tout en accélération et brusques freinages qui lui permet de désorienter ses adversaires, et quand l'occasion se présente, juste une fraction de seconde, une vision saisie du coin de l'œil, il bondit tout en faisant la passe à Taiga qui a également déjà décollé, juste sous le panier.

**KAGAMI**

L'adrénaline qui court dans ses veines, lui donne une énergie et une grande sensibilité du jeu. Il se sent plus fort ce soir, plus rapide. Il a l'impression de voir absolument tout ce qui se passe sur le terrain, sans effort. Comme si son cerveau était connecté à chacun des joueurs et qu'ils lui donnaient leur position et leur prochain mouvement. La sensation est étrange mais lui donne une liberté accrue. Alors quand il voit la manoeuvre de Daiki il comprend instantanément et sans même réfléchir il se positionne. Et comme prévu alors qu'il est en l'air la balle lui arrive dans les mains et il dunke.

Le ballon passe l'anneau et frappe le parquet. Il se réceptionne au sol en douceur. Dans son corps une vague d'énergie le traverse et lui donne des frissons. C'est jouissif.

Il n'attend pas pour se remettre en position, pas question de se laisser déconcentrer et de perdre cette sensibilité. Cette fois c'est à son tour de surprendre le porteur de la balle pour la récupérer et la faire disparaître aussitôt pour qu'elle réapparaisse dans les mains de Daiki. Peut-être pas aussi discrètement exécuté que Kuroko, mais bien joué quand même. Il a juste le temps de se retourner pour regarder son homme mettre à son tour un panier.

**AOMINE**

Il retombe au sol, sourire aux lèvres. Il profite. Une minute de jeu et il est déjà couvert de sueur. Tout va vite, très vite, il faut maintenir une attention de tous les instants. Mais il sait d'expérience que dans un match, quand on est sur une pente ascendante, il faut pousser son avantage. Ne jamais laisser passer une opportunité. Ne pas hésiter.

Alors ils enchaînent les paniers, accélérant la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au maximum de leurs capacités. Et ils maintiennent le rythme, ridiculisant la défense. Alors qu'il monte en puissance, il retrouve cette clarté quasi omnisciente qu'il a eue en début de match. Et Taiga semble dans le même état second, plus rapide, plus habile, plus puissant que jamais. Il lâche le chrono des yeux. Il oublie le score. Il n'y a que le parquet et la chorégraphie qui s'y déroule, et qui paraît toujours quelque peu chaotique aux yeux du profane. Dans son esprit, tout est maîtrisé, l'imprévisible est comptabilisé dans ses calculs. Même les arrêts de jeu et les temps morts ne brisent pas son élan.

Les Hornets se réorganisent. Le marquage est serré sur Taiga et sur lui. Il laisse faire, il se met en retrait, ronge son frein dans l'ombre. Et quand ils le croient résigné, il bondit et se libère de la nasse. Surpris par sa détente, les joueurs adverses ont un mouvement de recul. C'est l'opportunité que Jake attendait pour lui faire la passe. Il pivote sur ses appuis et comme il a le champ libre, il tente un trois points. Il le rate de peu, mais Taiga est au rebond et remet ce ballon dans le panier avec un saut assez prodigieux qui rend inutile les tentatives de contre du pivot des Hornets.

**KAGAMI**

Il se réceptionne sur le parquet satisfait et un peu soulagé. ça faisait presque deux minutes que le jeu était quasiment bloqué et c'est assez frustrant. Ce panier leur donne treize points d'avance et ce n'est pas au goût des frelons qui repartent à l'attaque en puissance, mais aussi moins prudents. Il ne reste que quatre minutes de jeu et le temps commence à être sérieusement compté. Même si pour eux tout est encore possible et que les Lakers ne peuvent pas encore baisser leur garde.

D'ailleurs Jake, qui est revenu sur le terrain après une pause de quelques minutes pour finir ce match, lui renvoie une balle très malicieusement volée à un attaquant adverse. Il dribble sans attendre pour s'approcher du panier. Il se retrouve soudain encerclé de trois adversaires, mais il ne s'inquiète pas. Il patiente, fixant les trois adversaires alternativement. Il fait durer un peu... Juste quelques secondes encore... Et il fait une passe légèrement en arrière. Daiki récupère la balle et tire. Le pivot saute mais il n'est pas assez haut alors que le ballon fait une jolie courbe et tombe au centre du filet.

Quinze points d'avance, trois minutes et vingt secondes de jeu restantes. Le coach des Hornets permute des joueurs. Mais ça ne changera rien. Ils se fichent de connaître ou non les joueurs qu'ils affrontent. Ils mènent la danse et ce sont eux qui imposent leur rythme. Harry et Lewis en défense sont pratiquement infranchissables. Jake distribue le jeu comme un chef d'orchestre, il connaît parfaitement ses joueurs, leurs talents, leurs particularités et il sait donner juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils excellent et montrent tout ce qu'ils ont. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il le ressent. Il a vraiment la sensation que Jake non seulement leur fait confiance, mais surtout ne fait que leur faciliter la tâche. Et c'est jouissif de se sentir épaulé, soutenu par leurs coéquipiers. Ils sont cinq sur le terrain et il a vraiment l'impression qu'ils sont en parfaite harmonie à évoluer sur ce parquet.

Trois minutes de jeu les Hornets font rentrer un tir risqué. C'était bien joué, l'écart se réduit à treize points.

Deux minutes trente, il se positionne près du panier devinant l'action suivante. Le jeu lui semble si clair et limpide. Jake lui donne la balle, un dribble, il est face à son adversaire, il pivote se décale légèrement et se retrouve dos au panier. Il saute. Il lance la balle derrière lui et Daiki la dunk violemment. Quinze points d'avance de nouveau.

La balle est remise en jeu. Elle commence à partir vers le panier des Lakers mais Lewis l'intercepte, la passe à Jake qui ne la garde qu'une seconde pour tirer à trois points sachant que Daiki est toujours sous le panier et... dunke de nouveau. Deux minutes vingt secondes, dix-sept points d'avance. L'écart se creuse.

Temps mort demandé par le coach des Hornets. Ils en profitent pour se désaltérer abondamment. Le coach les avertit de ne surtout pas baisser leur garde. Même s'ils ont une avance confortable, il faut rester prudent.

Ils retournent sur le parquet. Deux-minutes dix-huit secondes. Il se sent bien et ne ressent pas la fatigue. Son corps, ses jambes lui semblent légers. Il ne compte rien lâcher pour ces deux dernières petites minutes et quelques de match.

**AOMINE**

Porté par l'excitation du match, toujours ultra-concentré, il retourne sur le terrain avec l'impression qu'il pourrait encore jouer tout un quart temps sans trop forcer. Mais il reste seulement un peu plus de deux minutes. Même s'ils ont de l'avance, c'est suffisant pour renverser la situation. Plus que jamais, les Hornets vont tenter de les bloquer, de les pousser à la faute, de resserrer le marquage. Ça ne l'effraie pas : ils ont l'avantage moral. C'est difficile de jouer avec la perspective d'une défaite de plus en plus réaliste. C'est à eux de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par un jeu plus agressif ou plus désespéré, et avoir confiance en leur équipe.

Confiance en son équipe. C'est un concept qu'il a découvert ici, à L.A. Il sait que c'est pour ça qu'il joue aussi bien, pour ça qu'il dépasse ses limites. Pour ça qu'il progresse, après avoir eu la sensation pendant si longtemps de stagner au point mort, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le bloquait.

Alors pour ces deux dernières minutes de match, il met en application tout ce qu'il a appris ici, avec les Lakers, tout ce qu'il a appris avec Taiga. Il fait preuve de patience, mais de vivacité. Il se repose sur ses coéquipiers, et les aide à évoluer sur le terrain en leur créant des ouvertures. Tout semble incroyablement calme tandis que les secondes défilent au chrono. Il n'entend plus que le bruit sourd du ballon et le crissement des baskets sur le parquet. Il puise dans ses réserves et accélère encore, si bien que ses adversaires dépités ne parviennent plus à suivre ses mouvements. Le terrain est devenu son terrain de chasse, son corps et sa pensée en parfaite harmonie. Il ne surveille plus le chrono, seulement les déplacements des joueurs. Il ne perd jamais de vue le ballon.

Et soudain le buzzer final retentit, mettant un terme soudain à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Alors seulement il regarde le score. Ils terminent avec 20 points d'avance. Un grand sourire se peint sur ses lèvres.

**KAGAMI**

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le match est terminé. Et c'est un cri de joie qui s'élève côté Lakers. Cette victoire était attendue depuis si longtemps et ils l'ont eue. Les joueurs restés sur le banc se ruent sur eux.

Il voit Jake resté encore un peu ébahi au milieu du terrain alors que Lewis passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Et c'est pas souvent que Jake reste sans voix.

On le bouscule. Il rit. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser ce qui se passe. Harry passe son bras autour de son cou durement, lui crie dans les oreilles un truc incompréhensible mais ça devait signifier qu'il est content et embrasse sa tête et le serre fort entre ses bras. C'est presque douloureux mais il comprend que Harry est juste super content. Il a perdu Daiki de vue mais il doit subir le même type d'accolade un peu brutal dans l'euphorie et la précipitation. Il se retrouve avec le gros de l'équipe et de tout côté c'est l'effusion de joie.

**AOMINE**

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'avais vraiment raison de te vanter... Tu l'as fait ! T'as explosé ton record de paniers ! »

Il se tourne vers Steve et tape dans son poing.

« Ouais... Et on vous l'a donnée, cette foutue victoire !

— Carrément... Deux ans, tu te rends compte ! Putain ! »

C'est une sensation étrange de lire ce bonheur sur le visage de son coéquipier, savoir qu'il en est en partie responsable. D'autres de ses coéquipiers viennent le serrer dans leurs bras, lui donner des coups de poings amicaux de l'épaule ou de grandes claques dans le dos, et comme à chaque fois il a du mal à réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'ils viennent d'accomplir. Et ce qu'il a accompli lui, d'une perspective plus personnelle. Il monte en puissance.

Il aperçoit Taiga et le rejoint.

« T'as assuré... Plus qu'assuré. C'était parfait. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole et Harry le lâche enfin en lui donnant une claque sur la fesse, mais il ne s'en formalise pas et il n'hésite pas une seconde à enlacer son homme.

« C'est toi qui as assuré ! Dai, t'as tout déchiré ! Regarde ! »

Il montre l'écran géant avec les statistiques du match et des équipes qui défilent, l'une d'elle montre une photo de Daiki avec l'information qu'il vient de prendre la tête du classement des scoreurs pour la saison en cours. Il est euphorique lui aussi maintenant, fier de son homme, fier de ce match, fier d'y avoir participé. Il s'est senti pousser des ailes dans ce match et c'était jouissif.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde l'écran incrédule, ça fait drôle de le voir écrit noir sur blanc, si l'on peut dire. Meilleur scoreur de la saison... Voilà un titre qu'il n'est pas prêt à céder. Il va s'y accrocher. C'est un tel accomplissement pour lui... Comme un rêve qui se réalise, un rêve qu'il n'osait plus tellement avoir et que pendant longtemps, il avait presque perdu de vue.

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de son homme.

« Couldn't have done it without you », ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Taiga rigole en répondant.

« Oh really ? Thanks but... I think you can do a lot without me... You just need to have faith in you. » Il regarde de nouveau l'écran fièrement. « J'aime te voir là... I'm so proud of you... Mais je compte bien moi aussi me faire une place dans les stats. Pas question que je te laisse tous les lauriers ! »

Il sourit en regardant son homme, touché par la fierté dans ses yeux. Il le serre un peu contre lui.

« Je te fais confiance pour ça. Je suis fier de toi aussi. »

Il le lâche pour aller saluer leurs adversaires, puis il est temps de regagner les vestiaires. Comme d'habitude il prend le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec les fans et de signer des autographes. Dans les yeux des gens qui s'agglutinent sur le côté des gradins, il y a le même bonheur qu'il a lu tout à l'heure dans le regard de Steve. Et ça lui fait plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il est un peu surpris qu'on lui demande aussi quelques autographes, mais signe volontiers. Il est même très surpris de voir un fan japonais qui s'excuse mille fois de l'embêter et tend son papier tête penchée. Ça le fait sourire. Il demande son nom en japonais et signe. Il s'apprête à lui rendre son papier et son crayon mais finalement il se ravise en lui parlant toujours dans sa langue maternelle.

« Attends... Je te le ramène tout de suite. »

Il s'approche de Daiki, et lui tape sur l'épaule pour lui donner le papier sur lequel il a écrit en japonais quelques mots et signé.

« Signe aussi, il a fait des bornes pour venir nous voir ! »

Le brun relève la tête et repère le Japonais. Il lui adresse un signe de la main et lui fait une petite dédicace le remerciant de son soutien, puis donne le papier à Taiga en lui glissant avec un sourire :

« On commence à être célèbres même au Japon... Ça promet !

— Avec nos résultats... Tu m'étonnes que ça arrive jusque là-bas. »

Il lui fait un clin œil au retourne auprès du Japonais, s'inclinant en lui rendant papier et crayon et le remerciant une dernière fois de son soutien. Il signe un dernier autographe et file enfin dans les vestiaires, sans attendre Daiki visiblement très sollicité.

**AOMINE**

Il passe encore quelques minutes avec les fans, puis il rejoint le calme des couloirs contrastant avec l'euphorie du gymnase, un peu étourdi par toutes ces attentions. Aux vestiaires, tout le monde discute avec animation. Il pose les poings sur les hanches en regardant Jake :

« Alors ? Ce champagne ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole en entendant ça. Ses jambes tremblent un peu. Doucement, il réalise qu'il s'est donné bien plus qu'il ne croyait physiquement. Mais malgré la faiblesse de son corps, il se sent vraiment bien. Il regarde Jake attendant sa réponse.

« Par superstition évidemment personne n'a acheté la bouteille avant la victoire ! Mais t'inquiète elle arrive ! »

Et comme il dit ça justement, un membre du staff entre avec la bouteille de champagne. Jake la récupère et... Il la secoue bien, tandis que Lewis et Steve prennent Daiki par les bras pour l'emmener de force dans les douches. Harry se charge de lui et tout le monde les rejoint quand Jake ouvre la bouteille et leur accorde à tous une pré-douche au champagne en criant. Il termine en réclamant le silence.

« Votre prochaine douche de champagne les gars... Ce sera sur le parquet en final de la NBA ! Je compte sur vous ! »

C'est un engouement général et toute l'équipe salue en criant cette déclaration.

**AOMINE**

La finale... Il y croit. Ça serait une année magnifique pour les Lakers, et pour lui aussi. Les perspectives d'avenir lui semblent de plus en plus brillantes. Ça lui donne presque envie d'une autre douche de champagne, même si avouons-le c'est plutôt dégueu, et quel gâchis ! Il voulait la boire, lui, la bouteille ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, il se débarrasse de ses fringues poisseuses d'alcool et se lave sous la douche, soulagé de sentir l'eau venir effacer la sueur, le champagne, et rafraîchir son corps surmené.

Après quoi il se rhabille en discutant avec ses coéquipiers, et alors seulement, il réalise qu'il est épuisé. Pas étonnant après un match comme celui-là... Et il a envie de rentrer chez lui. _Chez eux_, corrige-t-ilmentalement avec un sourire, pas encore habitué à cette idée aussi étrange que celle de sa carrière qui semble bien vouloir décoller. Mais en dépit de la fatigue, il reste bien volontiers pour l'apéro improvisé dans les vestiaires avec du champagne non gaspillé, cette fois !

**KAGAMI**

Le match terminé, c'est l'heure de fêter cette victoire qui en vaut au moins dix. Il se rapproche de son homme, son verre à la main, recherchant son contact après ce tour de force. C'était bon. Mais la fatigue aidant, il a envie de se couler dans les bras de son homme. Il rêve de dévorer ses lèvres maintenant et de le serrer entre ses bras, mais pour l'instant il se contente de se tenir auprès de lui en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Enfin, après avoir mangé parce que là aussi il crève la dalle et le champagne ça remplit pas vraiment son estomac. Et heureusement, enfin, quelqu'un ose exprimer à haute voix ce qu'il pense : « Et sinon... C'est quand qu'on bouffe ? »

Jake rigole et donne le go pour aller dans la salle adjacente où une montagne de pizzas leur a été livrée. L'odeur lui donne instantanément l'eau à la bouche et fait grogner son estomac. Il s'assoit rapidement et se sert sans attendre pour dévorer une pauvre pizza sans défense.

**AOMINE**

Il s'assoit près de son homme, le regardant amusé se jeter sur sa pizza, mais il doit bien avouer qu'il a lui aussi sacrément besoin de manger et ne se fait pas prier pour entamer son propre repas. Il débriefe le match avec ses voisins. Tous les moments forts, les moments d'angoisse, d'espoir, de rage. Il y en a eu beaucoup au cours de cette rencontre. Mentalement et physiquement, c'était épuisant, même si une bonne part de cette fatigue ne lui tombe dessus que maintenant. Il était tellement déterminé, tellement sûr de lui, tellement en confiance... Il a fait plus qu'occulter les difficultés habituelles, il les a survolées, trouvé en lui une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il termine sa pizza et boit son verre, se sentant un peu la tête légère. Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga pour voir s'il est bientôt prêt à partir.

Taiga discute aussi avec ses voisins et est en train de terminer sa quatrième pizza, sa main caresse la cuisse de Daiki. Il doit sentir son regard sur lui parce qu'il se retourne pour le regarder.

« Hey... ça va Love ? »

Il sourit et hoche la tête.

« Yes... Juste fatigué.

— Ouais... Moi aussi. J'ai presque fini après on rentre. »

Taiga se dépêche de terminer sa pizza et l'arrose de la fin de son soda.

« Prêt. On peut y aller love. »

Ils se lèvent et saluent leurs coéquipiers. Il a déjà commandé un taxi. Dehors, l'air frais de la nuit lui fait du bien. Ils se dirigent vers le véhicule qui les attend pour les ramener chez eux, et s'y installent avec un certain soulagement. Mine de rien, la soirée est déjà pas mal avancée. Sur la banquette arrière, il roule des épaules pour les détendre. Il n'a qu'une hâte : rejoindre son lit bien-aimé !

**KAGAMI**

Il commence à sentir dans son corps lourd tout l'effort qu'il a donné ce soir. Finalement, il se sent aussi éprouvé que le match de la semaine passée. Il vient prendre la main de son homme, mais ne dit pas un mot se sentant même trop fatigué pour parler. Il regarde le paysage dehors et sent ses paupières lourdes. Il lutte pour ne pas s'endormir.

Il sursaute quand le taxi s'arrête. Il n'a même pas réalisé qu'ils arrivaient, il a dû s'endormir réellement. Il laisse son homme payé et il sort du taxi en grimaçant. Il a hâte de s'écrouler dans son lit. Il reprend la main de son homme en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'immeuble.

« J'ai un super programme à te proposer pour ce soir love... »

Le brun tourne la tête vers lui en esquissant un sourire :

« Quoi donc ? Dormir comme des souches ?

— Ouaiiis ! Tu lis dans mes pensées love ! »

Il ouvre la porte de l'immeuble en rigolant et l'entraîne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Et une fois là, il faut ce qu'il a envie de faire de puis trop longtemps. Il enlace son homme et l'embrasse.

« Hm... j'avais trop envie de ça... »

Daiki lui rend son étreinte et caresse son dos.

« Yeah... That was a long day. »

Puis il pose le menton sur son épaule et continue à caresser le creux de ses reins, jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête avec un petit "ding".

**AOMINE**

Il referme la porte derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Enfin à la maison ! »

Il laisse son sac tomber au sol et enlève négligemment ses chaussures. Il se dirige directement vers la chambre, se déshabillant sur le chemin, et s'étale sur le lit en grognant.

Taiga le suit, tel le petit poucet et ramasse au passage ses fringues pour les rassembler en tas sur une chaise dans la chambre. Il récupère la bouteille vide au pied du lit et va en chercher une autre sans oublier d'en boire de longues rasades. Puis, il se déshabille à son tour et le rejoint sous la couverture en venant se blottir contre lui.

Il referme ses bras autour de lui et respire l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux.

« Good night love.

— Bonne nuit... »

Taiga embrasse son torse et relève la tête pour embrasser encore ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime... »

Et il revient se blottir le visage enfouit dans son torse sur un dernier : « À demain. »

Il sombre dans le sommeil en moins d'une minute et ne se réveille pas de la nuit.


	57. Chapter 57

**Coucou !**

**Et hop, le chapitre du dimanche ! Aurait-on réussi à reprendre le rythme ?! :) Enjoy !**

**Stella : On est ravies que ce match ait été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Des bisous !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

L'alarme le réveille le lendemain matin, trop tôt. Il attrape son téléphone sur la table de chevet et repousse le réveil. Il se sent lourd et fatigué. Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga, qui semble dormir, et se recale contre lui pour profiter de la fin de sa nuit.

**KAGAMI**

Il a entendu le réveil au loin et se demande quelle heure il est. Lendemain match, ils ont rendez-vous à 14h. Mais il a l'impression qu'il a à peine dormi tellement il se sent encore épuisé. Il veut dormir encore plusieurs heures. Alors en se blottissant contre Daiki, il espère qu'il est encore très tôt et que c'est juste le réveil que son homme a oublié de désactiver.

**AOMINE**

La prochaine sonnerie le fait râler. Il jette un coup d'œil à son portable et réalise avec bonheur qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se lever encore. Il supprime son alarme et revient dans les bras de son homme. Il se rendort pour n'émerger que bien plus tard dans la matinée, déjà nettement moins fatigué. Il caresse le dos de son homme et pose un baiser sur son front. Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre entrouverte : le soleil joue dans les rideaux qui ondulent doucement sous la brise. Sa main remonte sur la nuque de Taiga, dont le corps est chaud et lourd contre le sien, lui donnant envie de rester blotti contre lui.

Taiga s'agite un peu sous ses doigts, mais semble vouloir se nicher un peu plus contre lui. Il soupire légèrement. Visiblement, ce matin le sommeil s'accroche lourdement au tigre habituellement si matinal.

Il sourit en le voyant si câlin et réticent à se réveiller. Il continue alors à le cajoler, massant doucement sa nuque et son cuir chevelu, peu désireux de se séparer de lui pour l'instant.

**KAGAMI**

Doucement les attentions de son homme le tirent vers la conscience. La réalité se mêlant doucement à ses rêves, ou ce sont ses rêves qui s'ajustent à la réalité il n'est jamais bien évident de le savoir. Il soupire légèrement et frissonne sous ses doigts.

Il rêve qu'il fait chaud, qu'il somnole sur une plage déserte nu et que Daiki le masse délicatement. Une légère brise caresse sa peau, le bruit des vagues le berce et les mains de son homme l'apaisent... Et l'excite un peu aussi. Il sourit là étendu sur sa serviette, ils ont trouvé leur petite crique et elle est parfaite. Et puis, il s'impatiente un peu dans son rêve. Son homme semble vouloir faire durer le plaisir, mais lui il a trop hâte de la baptiser leur crique.

Il souffle : « Stop it... And fuck me finally... »

**AOMINE**

Il s'arrête un instant, surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il n'est pas sûr que Taiga soit complètement réveillé, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il a très envie d'accéder à cette demande. Il s'écarte un peu et le pousse pour qu'il s'allonge sur le ventre. Il attrape le lubrifiant et s'étend sur lui, décidant de le prendre sans attendre. Il enduit sa verge de lubrifiant et la guide contre son intimité, et le pénètre très doucement tout en lui mordillant la nuque. L'anneau de chair ne lui offre presque aucune résistance et il s'enfonce dans sa chaleur délicieuse en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Un râle lui échappe quand la verge de son homme s'insinue entre ses muscles. Il se cambre légèrement pour mieux l'accueillir en lui.

C'est bon de sentir son homme dans son intimité. Il réalise que Daiki est en train de le prendre sur une plage déserte c'est une douce folie et il adore ça. Il pense qu'il aurait dû amener une deuxième serviette il va salir la sienne. En plus, il l'aime bien elle est... Confortable...

Une plainte plus vibrante lui échappe quand Daiki arrive au fond de lui et presse sa prostate.

Confortable ? Il soulève les paupières. Elle est où la plage ? Il est dans la chambre de Daiki... Enfin la sienne maintenant. Un rêve... Sauf pour la partie où son homme lui fait l'amour visiblement. Il se mord la lèvre et ondule doucement sous lui pour mieux sentir sa queue qui le remplit. À croire que son homme a lu dans ses pensées.

**AOMINE**

Il adore sentir son homme bouger sous lui, plein de langueur et de désir. Son corps est si chaud de sommeil, ses gémissements assourdis sont si érotiques. Il bouge doucement en lui, savourant sa douceur, son abandon alors qu'il s'éveille à peine. Ses lèvres parcourent sa nuque, léchant doucement sa saveur salée, puis il revient la mordre un peu plus fort, avec gourmandise, alors que son bassin oscille plus durement. Il caresse son flanc et se recule un peu, observant son dos musclé, et s'enfonce en lui avec un appétit grandissant.

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent encore engourdi de sommeil et incroyablement détendu. Étrangement ça lui semble exacerber les sensations et la conscience qu'il a de son corps, des mains et du membre de Daiki qui explorent son corps. Il ne contrôle rien. Et c'est terriblement vertigineux. Dans d'autres circonstances la part de lui qui a besoin de maîtriser les choses flipperait probablement, mais là il accepte juste ce plaisir, il n'intelectualise pas, il écoute son corps et il savoure avec toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses ce moment. Ses soupirs sont lourds accompagnant son extase. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux alors que Daiki augmente le rythme de ses coups de bassin. Des frissons remontent sur son dos et sur sa nuque.

**AOMINE**

La délicieuse pression sur son membre le fait frissonner de plaisir à chaque coup de reins. Il ondule de plus en plus vite, gagné par une volupté intense alors qu'il prend son homme offert à lui. Il va et vient rudement, tantôt penché sur sa nuque qu'il adore mordre quand ils font l'amour, tantôt se soulevant pour amplifier ses mouvements tout en contemplant la silhouette érotique de son homme étendu sous lui. Il est beau, il est à lui, et il lui fait l'amour avec tendresse et un peu de brutalité, ronronnant de plaisir tandis qu'il le pilonne avec enthousiasme.

**KAGAMI**

Ses gémissements encouragent son homme à continuer, incroyablement réceptif, appréciant les changements de rythme, la douceur qui se succède à un peu plus de rudesse dans les va et vient de Daiki. Son plaisir monte, puis reflue un peu quand son homme casse le rythme avant de repartir crescendo, intense. Il a l'impression que son homme veut faire durer et frustrer son plaisir pour le rendre plus intense. En tout cas, ça fonctionne. Il a cru jouir plusieurs fois mais non... Et à chaque fois, les sensations semblent un peu plus intenses. Il ondule en rythme avec son homme. Il sent les gouttes de sueur perler sur son dos.

Il gémit de frustration et de plaisir, frottant sa queue contre le matelas pour espérer se soulager un peu. Sa respiration est erratique, sa poitrine comprimée et son ventre se contracte par le plaisir. Il sent les fourmillements de l'orgasme qui approche dans tout son corps. Peut-être... Peut-être que son homme attend qu'il le supplie ?

« Please... Love... It's so good... Don't stop... »

Cette frustration est délicieuse, exacerbant toutes ses sensations.

**AOMINE**

Il sent son homme avide, sensible, et il adore ça. Il aime la tension dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui réclame davantage, la façon dont son bassin oscille avec le sien. Il devine sa frustration, son besoin de jouir, alors il adopte un rythme plus régulier, rapide et brutal ne lui laissant plus de répit. Il sent l'orgasme monter rapidement alors qu'il enchaîne les coups de boutoir, le clouant au matelas.

**KAGAMI**

Ses gémissements se muent en plaintes, alors que Daiki le pilonne sans relâche. Il n'a même plus la possibilité de bouger, il subit ses assauts et se laisse emporter par le plaisir intense qu'il lui procure. Il se tend, encaissant chaque coups de rein qui déclenchent des décharges de plaisir dans son corps et il le sent. Le plaisir grossit dans son ventre, provoquent des frissons sur sa peau et des fourmillements dans ses doigts. Et soudain, il déferle contractant douloureusement son ventre et lui arrachant un cri de plaisir, tout son corps se tend sous cette jouissance, il se resserre sur cette verge qui le prend si rageusement et il se répand sur les draps.

**AOMINE**

L'orgasme de son homme est intense, il a l'impression de pouvoir en sentir chaque nuance. Ça ravive encore sa faim de lui et il s'enfonce durement en lui, se laissant aller à son désir sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à se faire du bien grâce à ce corps si sexy. Il donne encore quelques coups de reins, le plaisir rugissant dans ses veines, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance l'emporte dans une déferlante et qu'il se libère en lui en mordant son épaule dans une plainte rauque.

Il reste quelques instants immobile, le cœur battant, flottant dans la douce euphorie après l'orgasme. Puis il embrasse la peau de Taiga là où il l'a mordu, caressant son flanc doucement.

« Good morning love...

— 'Morning... It was amazing... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit appréciant de sentir le poids de son homme sur son dos.

« Je faisais un rêve trop bien... Et tu l'as investi... »

Daiki dépose de petits baisers sur sa peau nue et demande :

« C'est vrai ? Tu faisais un rêve érotique ? J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de te prendre, et avec impatience en plus de ça ! »

Il reste muet quelques secondes. Il l'a demandé ? Avec impatience ? Ouais... ça lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais il rêvait... Il était sur la plage quand il a demandé ça.

« Oh... J'ai effectivement fait un rêve érotique... On avait trouvé notre crique... Et tu me faisais un massage nu sur la plage... Et forcément j'restais pas indifférent. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit contre l'épaule de son homme.

« Ah je vois... J'étais pas sûr que t'étais réveillé, mais bon, c'était trop tentant. »

Il passe encore quelques instants à embrasser ses épaules et sa nuque, puis se retire doucement et se rallonge à ses côtés.

« C'est toujours une bonne façon de commencer la journée... » commente-t-il en s'étirant.

Puis, il se lève et jette un coup d'œil derrière les rideaux. Il y a un beau soleil qui rutile sur les toits de la ville et l'océan.

« C'est clairement une très bonne façon de commencer à journée... »

Taiga se colle à son dos et embrasse doucement sa nuque.

« T'as envie de quoi pour le p'tit dej ?

— Hm... J'ai envie d'un petit-dej américain. J'ai la dalle. Tiens à ce propos, tu sais faire les tartes au citron ? C'est trop bon les tartes au citron ! Si tu m'en faisais un de ces quatre, je t'aimerais encore plus ! »

Le tigre se marre contre sa nuque.

« Comment tu réclames ! Hm... J'en ai jamais fait. Mais écoute pour que tu m'aimes encore plus, j'suis prêt à apprendre. En attendant, va pour un petit dej américain bien copieux et bien gras. »

Taiga s'écarte doucement pour enfiler des fringues et file dans la cuisine préparer le repas pour bien poursuivre cette journée.

Daiki enfile un yukata dont il avait fait l'acquisition au Japon peu de temps avant de quitter le pays, puis sort de la chambre à son tour. Il ouvre la porte-fenêtre et met un peu de musique avant de rejoindre la cuisine et lancer la machine à café. En passant il effleure les fesses de son homme.

« Cette fameuse crique... Peut-être bien qu'on pourrait la trouver ce week-end », remarque-t-il.

**KAGAMI**

Cette perspective lui plaît. Mais comment trouver une petite crique perdue comme ça ?

« Ce serait bien ouais... Peut-être que je pourrai concrétiser un de mes rêves ! »

En disant cela il matte son homme. Il est bien rare de ne pas le voir totalement nu. Mais le yukata c'est particulièrement sexy surtout si on imagine que... Non pas si on imagine. Surtout quand on sait qu'il est nu dessous.

« Love... Si tu pensais moins me tenter en couvrant ta nudité... Sache que c'est un échec complet. »

Daiki se tourne vers lui un peu étonné.

« Really ? Tu trouves ça sexy ? »

Il regarde son homme.

« J'avoue oui j'ai toujours trouvé les mecs en Yukata sexy... Et puis... Je te connais... J'suis sûr que t'as rien dessous. »

Le brun esquisse un sourire.

« Well... T'as bien deviné. C'est plus agréable sans rien en dessous ! »

Puis il s'approche de lui pour l'enlacer.

« Si ça te plaît alors je le mettrai plus souvent... Hm... D'ailleurs... je pense que ça t'irait très bien aussi.

— Hm... Faudra que j'en achète un quand on ira au Japon. »

Ses mains descendent sur ses fesses pour les palper à travers le Yukata et constater par lui-même qu'il n'a rien dessous.

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en sentant ses mains palper son fessier à travers l'étoffe fine.

« Et moi... J'te vois bien avec les sous-vêtements que tu m'as montrés l'autre jour sous ton yukata... »

Il relève la tête pour suçoter ses lèvres entre les siennes, assez émoustillé à cette perspective.

**KAGAMI**

Il est surpris. Il a l'impression qu'il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis cette soirée que ça lui semble être une autre vie. Et une part de lui avait un peu exclu l'idée de retenter l'expérience après tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment et tous ces questionnement sur le désir de son homme qui l'avait un peu... Beaucoup déstabilisé. Comme il n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec ce fantasme, il avait un peu occulté de son esprit que son homme avait apprécié.

Il libère les lèvres de son homme et souffle avec un léger sourire.

« Ok. L'idée me tente bien.

— Good ! »

Daiki lui pince les fesses et se réintéresse à son café qui est prêt. Il se verse un mug et s'adosse au frigo.

« Et au fait du coup on n'a pas eu l'occas la semaine dernière, mais... on dîne avec ton père ce soir ? On devrait peut-être l'inviter ici...

— Huh ?! Ah ouais... On est jeudi j'avais zappé. Je lui enverrai un message pour savoir s'il est dispo. Mais y'a aucune obligation non plus hein ? »

La bonne odeur d'œufs et de bacon se répand dans la pièce. Il sort des assiettes pour les servir et sort les pains qu'il a mis à grillé et en remet une fournée. Daiki regarde sa tasse un peu embarrassé.

« Ouais, je sais, mais... Ça... ça me ferait plaisir tu vois... »

Il regarde son homme et s'approche de lui, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches, il se presse contre lui et pose son front contre le sien.

« Si ça te fait plaisir de voir mon père... Alors c'est cool love... Au contraire vous êtes tous les deux ma famille alors j'peux pas rêver mieux que mon père et mon mec s'apprécient... »

Daiki sourit et pose une main sur sa nuque.

« Tant mieux alors... Et j'me suis dit... Qu'il aimerait sûrement voir ton nouveau chez toi.

— Ouais. C'est sûr. »

Le coeur gonflé de bonheur, il embrasse tendrement et longuement son homme. Puis il s'écarte légèrement quand les pains sont grillés.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt love. »

Daiki emporte les assiettes sur le balcon, au soleil, et s'installe sur l'une des chaises longues avec son homme et commence à manger, puis déclare :

« C'est peut-être grâce à la façon dont on a commencé la journée, mais... Ça va, ça tire pas trop malgré le match d'hier... Ou alors... C'est peut-être aussi que je trouve mon rythme de croisière dans la saison... Même si évidemment c'est toujours plus facile de s'en remettre quand on joue à domicile.

— Hm... Ouais... J'avoue c'est moins dur que la semaine dernière. Cela dit. J'suis pas mécontent qu'on ait un entraînement doux aujourd'hui. »

Ils déjeunent tranquillement en profitant du beau temps. L'orage des premiers jours est totalement passé et il ne reste plus qu'un ciel bleu limpide en cette fin de semaine. Il espère pouvoir surfer un peu aussi ce week-end. Il a peut-être une idée pour trouver la crique. Il lui semble que parmi les photos accrochées au mur chez son père certaines sont prises sur une plage déserte très rocheuse. Son père a peut-être des bons plans, ou en tout cas... La photographe. Il s'était dit qu'il devrait peut-être la rencontrer. Après tout elle faisait partie de la vie de sa mère et il aimerait discuter avec elle. Si son père peut venir ce soir il aura l'occasion de lui demander. D'ailleurs dès le petit déjeuner terminé, il n'attend pas pour envoyer un message à son père et l'inviter à déjeuner le soir même.

**AOMINE**

Après avoir débarrassé et fait une vaisselle rapide, puis un saut dans la salle de bain, ils achèvent de se préparer pour l'après-midi d'entraînement. Il est content de n'avoir qu'une demi-journée aujourd'hui. Et après, c'est vendredi, et ils vont pouvoir se reposer pendant le week-end. Et il a hâte de dîner avec Eisuke ce soir. La première rencontre s'était passée beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et il a envie de développer ses bonnes relations avec son beau-père. Il sait que c'est important pour Taiga, et... ça l'est aussi pour lui. Améliorer sa vie, c'est aussi sortir de sa solitude, renouer des liens, entretenir des relations de qualité. Il n'a plus envie d'être un fantôme dans sa propre vie, mais pour ça... il faut aussi qu'il cesse de l'être dans la vie des autres. Et cette bonne résolution, ça passe aussi par dîner avec son beau-père.

Une fois dans le taxi, il se tourne vers Taiga :

« Faut qu'on fasse des courses en rentrant pour ce soir où on a déjà ce qu'il faut à ton avis ?

— Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez manger... Si vous restez sur votre envie de sushis et makis une fois par semaine... Oui il faut faire quelques courses.

— Hm ouais c'est vrai que c'est une idée plutôt tentante. Ok pour les courses alors. Demande à ton père de ramener le vin !

— Ok ! »

Et Taiga s'exécute sans attendre même s'il n'a pas encore eu de réponse de son père.

Ils arrivent au gymnase payent le taxi et rejoignent le bâtiment. C'est devenu une routine bien huilée. Quand ils entrent dans le vestiaire, c'est l'euphorie de nouveau.

« Voilà nos stars ! » plaisante Jake.

Ils s'installent. La bonne humeur est de mise aujourd'hui et c'est vraiment agréable comme ambiance. Ils sont rapidement tous en tenue et la première étape est un gros debriefing d'une heure du match de la veille. Et il y a beaucoup à dire. Le coach a fait des paris notamment sur la polyvalence de Taiga qu'il compte bien mettre autant à profit que leur duo.

Maintenant qu'il s'est hissé au rang de meilleur scoreur de la saison, l'équipe veut le garder à cette hauteur et il apprend sans guère de surprise que son entraînement va se focaliser sur l'amélioration de sa précision de tir, et qu'il jouera probablement un rôle de premier plan dans les matchs à venir. Ça lui convient. Il adore marquer, c'est ce qui le fait le plus vibrer, il adore les actions spectaculaires, l'audace, les paniers improbables. Il a vraiment envie d'imposer son style et pour son plus grand plaisir, le coach semble d'accord avec lui et même le pousser sur cette voie.

**JAKE**

Il est content d'avoir recruté deux nouveaux talents très prometteurs pour cette saison. Il y a fort à parier que l'année prochaine leurs deux pépites vont s'arracher au prix d'or auprès de tous les clubs de NBA. Ils vont devoir montrer des arguments solides pour les garder dans l'équipe. Et l'un de ses principaux arguments à lui c'est de maintenir une équipe convivial et bienveillante. Il a toujours lutté pour ça, n'hésitant pas à se séparer de très bons joueurs parce que leur égo surdimensionné ne convenait pas à l'équipe. Il avait un peu douté avec Daiki. Mais peut-être que c'est la présence de Taiga qui aide, en tout cas il n'est plus un joueur aussi solitaire qu'avant. Du moins, il ne l'est plus dans un sens qui peut être problématique dans l'équipe. Il reste un électron libre, mais il joue pour faire gagner l'équipe, pas simplement pour faire monter ses propres statistiques de joueur.

Il espère donc que ses deux poulains vont être convaincus que l'ambiance de leur équipe vaut le coup de rester. Bien-sûr ils seront prêts à faire un geste niveau salaire... Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils soient trop gourmands, d'autant que si c'est le seul argument pour les convaincre de rester, c'est plutôt malsain. Lewis et Steve sont toujours restés parce qu'ils aiment l'équipe et leur vie à L.A. Quelque part, même s'il doit avouer qu'il trouve ça un peu nul de s'appuyer là-dessus, il ne peut pas nier que leur homosexualité et surtout le couple qu'ils forment tous les deux ça l'arrange bien. Enfin... Tant qu'ils sont ensemble en tout cas. Et puis, il s'est attaché très vite à ces deux Japonais. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont de la génération de son fils.

Il fait un dernier petit laïus à ses gars, puis il lance l'entraînement. Il voit bien que certains commencent à avoir envie de bouger. Il frappe dans ses mains et Taiga est le premier debout. ça le fait rire, ce mec est intenable. Mais enfin son énergie fait toujours plaisir à voir.

**AOMINE**

L'après-midi passe vite. Il pense déjà au prochain match, et à tous ceux qui vont suivre, et il se montre motivé et énergique. Les heures défilent toutes seules et c'est déjà le moment de regagner les vestiaires. En se rhabillant, il se tourne vers Taiga :

« Ton père a confirmé pour ce soir ?

— Oui. Il sera là vers 20h... Et il avait l'air content de l'invitation. »

Taiga est rapidement prêt. Ils saluent leurs coéquipiers et quittent le gymnase. Le tigre baille une fois installé dans le taxi.

« Content que l'entraînement n'ait pas été trop rude cet après-midi !

— Ouais... On tâchera de pas se coucher trop tard ce soir ! D'autant que je veux être en forme pour profiter de mon week-end avec toi !

— Ouais moi aussi... J'ai p'tet une idée pour trouver cette crique... »

Il regarde Taiga avec un petit sourire et pose une main sur sa cuisse. Cette crique... il en rêve. Et il a vraiment envie de la trouver ce week-end, pour sceller leur promesse.

« Ah oui ? C'est quoi ton idée ?

— Je sais pas si tu te souviens... Y'a des photos dans l'appart de mon père de moi et ma mère. Elles sont prises sur une plage déserte en pleine été... J'me dis que c'est peut-être une piste. En tout cas on peut peut-être compter sur une photographe pour avoir des bons plans...

— Une photographe ? Qui ça ? Mais ouais j'crois me souvenir de ces photos... C'est vrai que l'endroit avait l'air cool.

— Hm... La petite amie de ma mère... J'me disais qu'il faudrait que je la rencontre. Elle aura peut-être des trucs à me dire sur ma mère... Ce serait l'occasion.

— Oh... T'as raison... C'est une bonne idée. Et puis... J'imagine que tu dois être un peu curieux de savoir qui elle est.

— Ouais... Visiblement elle était très importante pour ma mère... Alors ouais je suis curieux...

— Ok love. Et j'espère qu'elle pourra nous aider dans notre petit projet ! »

Il presse sa main dans la sienne.

« J'espère aussi. » répond Taiga en serrant ses doigts entre les siens en retour.

Le regard amoureux du tigre ne le quitte que lorsqu'ils arrivent au pied de l'immeuble. Leurs mains se séparent. Ils payent et sortent du véhicule.

« Je vais faire les courses... Tu m'accompagnes où tu préfères rentrer ? »

— J'vais t'accompagner, love. »

Ils se dirigent vers la supérette en bavardant et en tirant des plans sur la comète pour leur week-end, qu'ils espèrent tous les deux parfait. Une fois au magasin, il observe Taiga choisir ses poissons avec soin, et en profite pour prendre des œufs et quelques bricoles qui manquent à l'appartement.

« T'as besoin d'un truc en particulier love ?

— Hm... Pour ce soir j'ai tout. Et pour le reste non ça ira. Si on bouge ce week-end c'est pas la peine de blinder le frigo. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent bien ce soir malgré une légère fatigue. Le match intense se fait sentir même s'il a été moins douloureux que le précédent. Au moins ce matin il avait dormi, mais une seconde nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop.

Son père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, les makis et sushis sont prêts. Il est un peu chagriné par les cartons qui restent là et qu'ils n'ont pas encore touché, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas de taille à entacher son humeur. Il commence à être surtout impatient de demander à son père des tuyaux pour trouver LA crique. Et si son père n'a pas... Internet regorge d'informations il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils ne trouvent pas leur bonheur.

L'interphone sonne et il saute pratiquement sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir à son père tel un gamin impatient.

**AOMINE**

Sa réaction le fait sourire, il est content de le voir aussi enthousiaste. Il le suit des yeux et se lève pour sortir des bières fraîches. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il voit Eisuke, mais il est tout de même moins nerveux que la première fois. Le plus dur est fait, son beau-père l'a accepté et même apprécié, croit-il. Et ce soir, il est assez fier de lui présenter leur nouveau chez eux.

Eisuke entre dans l'appartement à la suite de son fils et salue chaleureusement Daiki.

« Bonsoir ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il s'approche en souriant au père de Taiga.

« Bonsoir Eisuke-san. Bienvenue chez nous ! Ça va bien et vous ?

— Très bien. Merci. »

Il accepte la bière que son fils lui tend et s'extasie sans attendre.

« Vous avez fait un super match hier ! C'était dément ! J'vous raconte pas comme c'était la folie au bureau ce matin après un tel exploit. On ne parlait que de vous ! »

Il rigole un peu et invite Eisuke à s'asseoir. Ils prennent place en face de lui et trinquent.

« Merci... C'était sacrément intense comme match. Les autres voulaient vraiment cette victoire... On a eu droit à la douche de champagne !

— C'était mérité ! Je crois que tous les fans des Lakers voulaient vraiment cette victoire. Vous allez probablement être bons pour une nouvelle conférence de presse. Vous avez tous les deux été impressionnants pendant ce match. »

Eisuke se tourne vers son fils en le regardant plein de fierté.

« Tu as beaucoup surpris sur ce match... Tu étais vraiment là où on ne t'attendait pas... Je ne te savais pas aussi polyvalent sur un terrain ! Tu étais partout. »

Taiga sourit et rougit un peu.

« Merci papa. »

Eisuke se tourne de nouveau vers Daiki pour s'extasier aussi de ses exploits avec la même fierté et conclut : « À croire que rien ne pouvait te surprendre ! C'était impressionnant ! »

Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne un peu embarrassé par ces compliments et esquisse un sourire.

« Well... Taiga et moi on était particulièrement concentrés. À un point où on avait l'impression que le temps ralentissait et qu'on pouvait voir toutes les actions des joueurs avant même qu'elles se produisent... C'est rare d'atteindre une clarté d'esprit comme ça.

— J'imagine... En tout cas, j'ai jamais connu un truc de ce genre. Et, je vous affirme que tous vos fans étaient ravis de cette victoire. Et on se prend à croire à une victoire du championnat sans une défaite !

— Ouais, nous aussi on se prend à y croire... Ça paraît... assez improbable, mais... je pense que c'est jouable.

— De toute façon... À quoi sert la vie si on ne rêve pas ? En tout cas, cette victoire d'hier se fête et je nous ai pris une bouteille pour l'occasion. »

Eisuke ce tourne vers Taiga.

« D'ailleurs il serait peut-être bon de la mettre au frais.

— J'y vais. » Taiga se lève déjà pour s'exécuter.

Il se lève aussi et regarde Eisuke :

« Je vous fais visiter ? On est toujours un peu dans les cartons mais ça commence vraiment à ressembler à quelque chose ! »

Eisuke suit son mouvement en répondant ravi de cette proposition.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Il lui fait donc faire le tour des pièces de l'appartement, commentant la déco qu'ils ont choisie et racontant de petites anecdotes. Puis, ils reviennent dans le salon.

« Voilà ! C'est pas immense mais c'est cosy. Et super bien situé, même si du coup Taiga est un peu plus loin de chez vous.

— Mais il est plus près du surf. Et puis ce n'est pas si loin que ça ! Il est très bien cet appartement. Vous êtes bien là. »

Sur la table, Taiga a posé les verres et le vin blanc ramené par son père ainsi que les plats de maki et sushi. Il les invite à s'installer pour commencer le repas. Et il n'attend pas longtemps pour poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Dis papa... Tu vois les photos dans le couloir à la maison... Celles sur une plage ?

— Hm... Oui ? Celles de ta mère et toi... Tu voudrais les récupérer ?

— Non... Enfin... Euh... Ouais j'en ferais peut-être une copie mais c'était pas mon sujet. Tu sais où elles ont été prises ?

— Non. Je n'étais pas présent. Mais Kate pourra te répondre.

— Kate ?

— La petite amie de ta mère. Kate Paulson. La photographe. Je t'avais proposé ses coordonnées. Ça tient toujours.

— Ouais ça m'intéresse je veux bien.

— Pourquoi tu cherches cette plage ?

— Un projet mais... Quand j'aurai trouvé j't'en dirai plus promis.

— Ok ok. Eh bien je te donnerai son contact après le repas.

— Parfait ! Merci p'pa ! »

En écoutant cette conversation, il se dit que ce serait génial s'il trouvait cette plage-là en particulier, celle des photos. Pour Taiga, ce serait un endroit qui serait déjà chargé de sens. Il est sensible aux symboles et celui-ci lui paraît joli. Même s'ils ont aussi prévu de faire des choses pas très innocentes sur cette plage.

Il se fait plaisir avec son dîner, il pourrait bien prendre goût aux sushis et makis une fois par semaine. Et puis, il aime ce genre de petit rituel, comme un point de repère fixe à travers le rythme effréné qu'a pris sa vie. Il aime son métier, mais il a besoin des parenthèses, des moments de calme intimistes comme celui-ci.

« Le repas est top, Taiga. »

Il se tourne vers Eisuke et ajoute :

« Vous savez que c'est comme ça qu'il m'a eu ? Il s'inquiétait de mon régime alimentaire ! Maintenant je soupçonne une tentative de séduction, mais la première fois qu'on a déjeuné ensemble, il m'a fait un repas comme celui-ci. Et plus tard, il m'a même préparé des bentos !

— Évidemment ! Je crois que je serais moi aussi très sensible à ce genre d'attention. J'suis faible face à un bon repas, rigole Eisuke

— Mais non... Le premier repas c'était... Hm... Ok pour te faire plaisir. Après les bentos c'était vraiment parce que je m'inquiétais... » se renfrogne un peu Taiga.

Ça le fait rire de le voir faire la moue.

« Bah de quoi tu te plains, puisque ça a marché ! J'ai apprécié ces petites attentions. Au fond j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi ! »

Il caresse sa cuisse doucement et se ressert des makis.

« J'me plains pas... Juste qu'on dirait que c'était prémédité alors que pas du tout... Même si tu me plaisais... J'envisageais pas du tout que j'puisse te séduire... Mais p'tet que c'était ma façon de te draguer au moins en tant qu'ami quoi... J'voulais que tu m'apprécies c'est sûr et qu'on entretienne ce truc que j'découvrais et qu'on avait pas eu le temps d'explorer quand j'étais au Japon. Ouais on pouvait être pote et rien que ça ça me faisait plaisir quoi. »

Il sourit en l'écoutant.

« I know. C'était pour te taquiner. » Puis il ajoute en riant encore : « Mais c'était un peu compliqué de voir les choses comme ça une fois que tu m'avais annoncé que tu étais transi d'amour pour moi ! »

Taiga se cache derrière sa main, alors que ça fait aussi rire son père qui en rajoute :

« Assume Taiga ! Tu dragues Aomine-kun depuis le début ! Après... Tu le faisais juste pas en toute conscience peut-être... Mais draguer pour de l'amitié ça reste de la drague !

— Ouais, tout à fait d'accord ! De toute façon t'as eu raison... Faut tenter sa chance... La détermination ça finit toujours par payer, c'est déjà toi qui m'as appris ça à l'époque du lycée, et tu me l'apprends encore aujourd'hui !

— Vu comme ça... Ouais... J't'ai clairement dragué. »

Taiga rougit et glisse ses doigts sur les siens et il se rabat sur des makis. Eisuke sourit.

« C'est pas un problème de vouloir plaire à une personne qu'on apprécie et vouloir s'en rapprocher... Quelque soit la relation qu'on recherche. T'as pas à être embarrassé fils.

— Hm... Ouais c'est juste que... J'me sentais déjà coupable de ressentir des trucs pour Dai que alors que j'avais un mec quoi... Alors... C'est pas honnête de draguer quelqu'un d'autre. »

Eisuke hausse les épaules.

« Ça arrive... Et c'est de la malhonnêteté si tu en prends vraiment conscience et que tu continues à jouer un double jeu sans remords... Et c'est une bonne chose au final alors c'est tant mieux.

— C'est vrai, appuie-t-il. T'as pas été malhonnête. T'as dit les choses au moment où il le fallait. Y a pas de quoi culpabiliser. Au début tes sentiments étaient pas clairs... Même si t'avais essayé, t'aurais pas eu grand-chose de précis à lui dire, à Levi. Le fond de l'histoire c'est que vous étiez mal assortis de toute façon, et j'suis sûr qu'il le sait aussi.

— Hm... Ok ok. J'veux bien vous croire. »

Taiga se tourne vers lui et le regarde avec des yeux malicieux, ses doigts caressent doucement les siens.

« T'aimes l'idée que je t'ai dragué avoue... »

Il rigole.

« Clairement ! J'adore qu'on me drague, mais j'ai toujours été déçu parce que c'étaient que des nanas ! Du coup, ben... ça faisait pas le même effet, quoi.

— Ouch ! ça veut dire que t'as sauté juste sur le premier mec qui voulait bien te draguer ? »

Taiga rigole en feignant de se tenir la poitrine.

« Mon cœur ne va pas se remettre de cette terrible nouvelle !

— Désolé love, mais j'ai été ridiculement facile à conquérir. D'un seul coup y a le gars parfait pour moi qui apparaît et en plus il me drague... Qu'est-ce que tu veux... J'ai pas pu lutter longtemps.

— Oh j'suis nul en drague... Alors ça m'va très bien comme ça ! »

Eisuke se marre à les écouter en sirotant son verre et dégustant ses sushis.

La soirée se déroule sur le même ton, entre confidences, taquineries et éclats de rire. Ils font un sort au repas de Taiga et à la bouteille de vin. Il passe un bon moment et ne voit pas le temps passer, et c'est quand Eisuke annonce qu'il rentre qu'il se rend compte que la fatigue le rattrape. Il se lève avec Taiga pour raccompagner son beau-père.

**KAGAMI**

Il a réellement passé une bonne soirée, c'est vraiment agréable de réunir sa famille. Et il a l'impression que son homme y a pris beaucoup de plaisir aussi. D'ailleurs, avant de partir, il propose déjà à son père de revenir manger des makis et des sushis, ça va devenir un petit rituel, mais ça lui plaît bien et son père comme Daiki ne semblent pas tellement pressés de voir changer le menu. Son père promet de lui donner les coordonnées de Kate avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand la porte se referme sur son père, il verrouille et se tourne vers son homme. Il l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée love ? »

Daiki lui sourit et pose les mains dans le creux de ses reins.

« Ouais, très bonne. Ton père est vraiment cool. Je suis content d'avoir fait sa connaissance et de pouvoir partager ce genre de petit moment.

— Moi aussi... Et j'suis content que vous vous entendiez bien. »

Il pique un baiser sur ses lèvres et reprend.

« Et j'aime bien l'idée de se faire des makis avec lui une fois par semaine...

— Moi aussi, love. Ce serait une bonne habitude à prendre. Hm... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller nous pieuter ? J'ai bien envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

— Ouais moi aussi j'avoue. »

Il l'embrasse puis se détache de son homme. Ils débarrassent et rangent rapidement et après un rapide passage par la salle de bain. Ils rejoignent la chambre et le lit qui leur tend les bras. Taiga se déshabille rapidement ne gardant que son caleçon. Il entrouvre la fenêtre parce qu'il aime bien sentir l'air frais entrer dans la chambre. Il tire un peu les stores et rejoint Daiki dans le lit.

**AOMINE**

Il se colle à lui et respire son odeur. Il pense déjà au week-end. S'il n'était pas crevé, ça l'empêcherait probablement de dormir, parce qu'il est excité à cette perspective. Il a l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'ils n'ont pas fait une escapade tous les deux. Il faut dire qu'en quelques semaines, beaucoup de choses se sont produites et ils ont eu un emploi du temps bien chargé en plus de ça. Il embrasse le cou de son homme.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir, love...

— Hm... Moi aussi love... »

Taiga se blottit contre lui et presse ses lèvres sur son torse.

« Bonne nuit Dai...

— Bonne nuit Taiga. »

Il ferme les yeux et alors qu'il repense à la soirée qu'ils viennent de passer et à celle qui les attend demain, il s'endort sans s'en rendre compte.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello !**

**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre :) La semaine a été chargée pour Malo qui a travaillé dur, du coup publication plus tardive ;) Enjoy !**

**Stella : Et tu vas découvrir comment ça se passe avec la petite amie de la mère de Kagami dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille au premier son de l'alarme et l'éteint rapidement. Daiki dort profondément contre lui. Il embrasse doucement sa tempe. Il sourit. C'est ça le bonheur se réveiller avec cet homme là tous les matins. Il savoure le moment. La brise fraîche caresse sa nuque. Et en plus ce soir c'est le week-end. Parfait. Il se rappelle que son père devait lui envoyer les coordonnées de Kate. Il se lève silencieusement et rejoint le salon en consultant ses messages. Son père a tenu sa promesse. Il repose son téléphone, ouvre la baie vitrée et s'attelle à la préparation du petit déjeuner en se demandant comment aborder cette femme.

Le café prêt, il couvre le petit déjeuner pour maintenir au chaud et rejoint la chambre avec une tasse de la boisson corsée pour son homme. Il pose le mug sur le chevet, ouvre un peu plus la fenêtre et les rideaux pour laisser entrer l'air et plus de lumière, puis il vient doucement embrasser la nuque de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il sent un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, dérangeant ses rêves et le rappelant au monde réel. Il se défait du sommeil peu à peu et l'odeur boisée et amère du café parcourt son chemin jusqu'à ses narines. Il remue et murmure :

«...Déjà le matin ?... »

Taiga presse doucement ses lèvres sur sa nuque une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

« Yes love... »

Il se tourne en grognant, puis consent à ouvrir les yeux.

« Le matin, c'est la pire injustice de la condition humaine... râle-t-il.

— Hm... Le fait de me réveiller dans le même lit que toi... J'trouve les matins vachement plus sympa. »

Taiga vient embrasser tendrement sa joue.

« Et puis ce soir c'est le week-end...

— Ouais, bon... Y a peut-être la maladie, la guerre et les préjugés avant le matin, ok, ok... Mais quand même ! »

Il se redresse dans le lit et prend sa tasse. La première gorgée lui délie la gorge et semble désembrumer son cerveau atrophié par le sommeil profond.

« Et ouais... vendredi... ça c'est cool. Très très cool. »

Taiga s'est assis à côté de lui et joue avec son téléphone. Il se gratte la nuque.

« Ouais... Et ce week-end on a un beau programme... Mon père m'a envoyé les coordonnées de Kate mais... J'sais pas trop comment l'aborder. J'avoue que ça m'aurait arrangé que mon père sache où ont été prises les photos... J'lui ai jamais parlé. J'sais pas trop comment lui demander ça tu vois ? »

Il sirote son café et réfléchit à la question.

« Hm... De mon point de vue... J'pense qu'il suffira plus ou moins que tu lui dises qui tu es pour qu'elle comprenne assez vite où ça va... Si c'est une nana bien... J'pense qu'elle comprendra pourquoi tu l'appelles aujourd'hui, sans avoir besoin de tous les détails. Et j'pense qu'elle te parlera d'elle-même. Parce que moi aussi j'ai envie qu'elle nous donne ces coordonnées, mais il me semble assez évident que t'as bien plus que ça à lui demander.

— Faut que j't'avoue un truc... J'ai horreur du téléphone... Alors appeler quelqu'un que je connais pas... Tu crois que je peux... lui envoyer un message pour lui proposer qu'on se voit ?

— Ouais. Ça peut marcher aussi. Du moment que t'es... assez précis dans ton message. Elle-même sera probablement intimidée et tout... Faut qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, et pourquoi tu veux la voir. Elle pourrait avoir peur que ce soit pour des reproches.

— Ouais... J'avais pas pensé à ça... T'as raison... »

Taiga semble nerveux du coup, sa jambe bouge sur le lit. Il reste silencieux probablement à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de rédiger son message. En voyant ça il pose une main sur sa cuisse pour l'apaiser.

« Réfléchis pas trop, love. Juste, sois honnête avec elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra.

— Hm... Bonjour Kate, on se connait pas je suis Taiga Kagami. Je voulais avoir l'adresse d'une crique déserte pour baiser avec mon mec vous auriez ça en stock ? »

Taiga rigole.

« Peut-être que je vais pas être trop honnête... »

Il se marre aussi en entendant ça.

« Pas ça, baka ! Certes trouver la crique c'est important mais c'est pas notre seule piste. Dis-lui juste que t'as envie de parler de ta mère avec elle.

— Hm... Ouais je vais tenter ça... Sans qu'elle croie que j'ai des reproches à lui faire. »

Taiga se décide donc à prendre son ordinateur et commence à pianoter se mordillant la lèvre un peu nerveusement pour rédiger un mail.

_Bonjour Kate,_

_Je suis Taiga Kagami._

_Je sais que vous étiez très proche de ma mère et quelle relation vous entreteniez avec elle._

_J'aimerais discuter d'elle avec vous. Connaître la partie de sa vie que j'ignore. Je veux juste... La connaître un peu mieux..._

_J'aurai pu vous appeler. Mais je suis vraiment nul avec le téléphone. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait se rencontrer, boire un café quelque part en ville. Et comme me l'a judicieusement fait remarquer mon petit ami... J'ai aucun reproche à vous faire... Je veux juste discuter avec vous et découvrir un peu plus qui était ma mère._

_Je vous laisse mes coordonnées,_

_En espérant pouvoir vous rencontrer._

_Kagami Taiga_

Il le montre à Daiki.

« Je suis pas très doué avec les mails non plus mais... Tu crois que ça passe comme ça ? »

Il sourit en lisant le message.

« C'est parfait, love. Le reste dépend d'elle. »

Il se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Vraiment ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il relit une dernière fois son message et décide qu'il ne pourra pas faire mieux de toute façon alors il l'envoie comme ça et advienne que pourra. Il referme son ordinateur et le repose au sol. Il est plus détendu maintenant. C'est fait et c'est plus entre ses mains alors il se sent plus léger. Il se rapproche de Daiki pour caler son épaule contre la sienne.

« Thanks love. Le petit dej est prêt au fait... Quand tu veux... Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ça avant que tu aies terminé ton café d'ailleurs...

— T'en fais pas pour ça. C'était important et j'étais suffisamment réveillé pour te répondre. C'est tout ce qui compte ! Mais j'veux bien ce petit-dej maintenant...

— Ça tombe bien. Parce que j'en ai bien envie aussi. J'ai la dalle. »

Il pique un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme et se lève pour rejoindre le salon où il sert le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

Daiki le suit en bâillant et s'installe avec lui pour manger. Comme la plupart du temps ici, le ciel est clair, très bleu. Ils mangent avec appétit. C'est le dernier jour de la semaine et ça les met de bonne humeur.

Ils se préparent. La fin de semaine les motivant, ils ne traînent pas et sont à l'heure au gymnase.

La journée commence dans les vestiaires par une annonce de Jake et ça se lit sur son visage que son annonce le fait jubiler.

« Ça ne va pas plaire à certain... Et je suis désolé pour ceux-là... » Son expression dit tout à fait le contraire évidemment. « Mais nous allons devoir donner une nouvelle conférence de presse avec nos deux Japonais ! »

Taiga soupire. Il l'avait senti que ça lui plairait pas vu comme Jake semblait content de lui.

**AOMINE**

Il s'y attendait, alors il n'est pas surpris. La tête que tire Taiga le fait rire.

« Super. Et pour quand sont les réjouissances ? demande-t-il à Jake.

— Lundi après midi ! »

Taiga essaie de protester :

« Pourquoi moi ? Daiki ok... Il vient de passer en tête du classement pour le nombre de points et le nombre de panier marqués... Mais j'ai fait exploser aucune stat moi...

— Joue pas les modeste le tigre ! Tu as aussi surpris tout le monde sur ce terrain à ta manière... Tu étais là où personne ne t'attendait. Donc... les journalistes ont envie d'en parler avec toi ! »

Daiki s'approche et ébouriffe les cheveux de son petit ami en se moquant :

« Si tu voulais pas être célèbre fallait faire carrière dans le curling ! Quoique... ils ont sûrement des conférences de presse eux aussi...

— Je voulais faire du basket contre les meilleurs ! L'option célébrité... fait partie du paquet cadeau apparemment. »

Jake rigole et les invite finalement à bosser un peu plus sérieusement.

Cette conférence de presse ne l'embête pas en soi, mais quelque chose le préoccupe de plus en plus et à l'heure du déjeuner, il prend Jake à part :

« J'ai... euh... Besoin d'un conseil, je crois, annonce-t-il, le regard un peu fuyant.

— Oui ? » Jake fronce les sourcils un peu étonné de voir Daiki un peu gêné. « Viens, allons dans le bureau. »

Le capitaine en prend déjà la direction indiquée le laissant le suivre. Il referme la porte derrière lui et lui indique une chaise et en prend une autre.

« Je t'écoute.

— Bon voilà... J'suis un peu inquiet... à propos des rumeurs qu'il pourrait y avoir sur Taiga et moi. Ce genre de trucs ça prend vite, tu vois... Et si on nous relaie directement ces rumeurs, tu vois... Qu'on nous pose des questions à ce sujet... Je sais pas comment il faudrait qu'on réagisse. Taiga a horreur de mentir... Et je suis pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de le faire non plus.

— Ça arrivera. Tout comme... La vie intime de chacun de nous est décortiquée. Les journalistes savent jusqu'aux notes de mon fils. On essaie de se protéger mais c'est quasiment impossible. Toute l'équipe est avec vous... Je le suis. Le coach aussi. Je pense que mentir n'est pas la bonne stratégie. Vous vivez ensemble... Vous allez pas vous cacher dans la rue... »

Jake soupire.

« Quand on a recruté Taiga... On savait déjà pour lui... Son club nous l'avait dit. Enfin y'avait une très grosse rumeur à son sujet. Je lui en ai pas parlé parce que... Ça me regarde pas. Mais il y a des chances pour que les journalistes creusent la question. Et je sais que vous vous cachez pas. Pour moi c'était clair que vous étiez prêts à ce que ça se sache. Je sais que le père de Taiga est au courant... Mais peut-être que de ton côté tu préfèrerais que ça reste secret... Si c'est le cas... Il faut que vous soyez prudents en permanence... Si tu es ok que ça se sache... On peut adopter deux stratégies. Soit on communique sur le sujet, comme ça l'abcès est crevé... Soit on laisse les journalistes venir eux-mêmes au sujet... Et dans ce cas, si la question est posée tu dis "oui" et basta. Vous n'avez pas à en dire plus.

— Mais ça... ça risque pas de nous poser des problèmes ? La NBA est pas ce qu'il y a de pire en matière d'inclusion, mais... dans le milieu sportif c'est plutôt un sujet tabou...

— Tout dépend si vous souhaitez changer de club. Les Lakers vous protégeront. Par contre oui, vous risquez de vous fermer la porte à d'autres clubs. La NBA n'a pas de règles concernant la sexualité des joueurs et fort heureusement ça ne la regarde pas. Et pour le reste... Peut-être que ça pourrait faire évoluer les mentalités... Parce que clairement dans le sport... Y'a de sacrés cons.

— Ok, ok... »

Il s'efforce de respirer calmement pour refouler la panique qui monte. Bien sûr il s'attendait à ce que ce moment arrive, il a déjà fait son choix mais il ne s'y est pas préparé. Tout ça est allé tellement vite. Pour ce qu'il en sait, ils ne sont pas encore grillés, mais il sent l'étau se resserrer.

« Je peux pas faire marche arrière maintenant, alors... » Il ajoute avec un sourire tendu : « Faudra qu'on fasse avec.

— Vous pouvez temporiser... Dans ce cas, ça veut dire prendre vos distances à l'extérieur du club et de chez vous. Mais ça se saura effectivement. Vous pouvez essayer de nier mais... Je pense que c'est assez malsain. Enfin c'est vous qui voyez. Et... À vous de nous dire aussi si vous souhaitez l'annoncer vous même pour éviter que ça tombe au mauvais moment.

— Ok... Faut que j'vois ça avec Taiga... On en discutera ce week-end. Mais on est clairement pas doués pour la discrétion, alors... En tout cas, merci.

— De rien Daiki. Désolé que vous soyez obligés de vous poser ce genre de question. »

Jake se relève.

« Aller on est attendus sur le parquet... Enfin je crois. »

Le capitaine rigole et lui fait un sourire avant de poser une main amical sur son épaule et de le précéder à l'extérieur du bureau.

Il le suit en direction du terrain, préoccupé, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de gérer tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va trouver une réponse miracle, et de toute façon il doit en discuter avec Taiga. Alors il essaie de se recentrer sur l'entraînement en mettant ses inquiétudes de côté.

**KAGAMI**

Il se demande de quoi Daiki a voulu parler à Jake. Ils sont restés un bon quart d'heure dans le bureau et en sortant son homme semble inquiet. Mais la pause déjeuner est terminée et il faut se remettre au boulot. Il repousse cette question pour plus tard.

Il profite de l'entraînement pour se défouler. À midi, il n'avait pas de réponse à son mail et ça l'embête. Quelque part, il avait vraiment envie de trouver la crique grâce à cette Kate. Pourtant, la probabilité qu'elle en connaisse une est faible. Mais au fond, même s'il y a une infime chance que les photos qu'elle a prises l'aient été dans un lieu magique comme celui-là... C'est là qu'il a envie d'aller avec son homme ce week-end.

Quand la journée se termine, son premier réflexe est de consulter son téléphone et plus précisément ses mails. Et cette fois, il y a une réponse. Il n'écoute pas ses coéquipiers ni les gens autour et il s'assoit sur son banc. Il il lit attentivement les mots de cette femme qu'il ne connaît pas et pourtant qui a, à une époque, fait partie de sa vie et surtout de celle de sa mère.

**AOMINE**

En voyant son homme concentré sur son portable, il devine qu'il a dû obtenir une réponse de Kate. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite, il espère sincèrement pour Taiga que le retour soit positif. Il enfile ses fringues, prêt à partir en week-end quoi qu'il arrive. Il pose la main sur son épaule.

« Des bonnes nouvelles, love ?

— Ouais... Je crois. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se mordille la lèvre. En fait, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus... D'un coup, il est un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer cette femme. Il regarde son homme et lui tend son téléphone pour le laisser lire.

_Bonjour Taiga,_

_Je comprends ta démarche. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Pourtant, nous nous sommes rencontrés de nombreuses fois avec ta mère._

_Je serais ravie de te revoir pour te parler d'elle. J'espère que tu me parleras aussi un peu de toi. Elle serait très fier de voir où tu en es aujourd'hui. Je n'ai évidemment pas manqué de voir ton nom apparaître à la NBA._

_Je comprends que tu es avec un garçon, alors tu connais peut-être le 'Velvet' dans le quartier gay. On y allait parfois avec ta mère. On peut s'y rencontrer si tu le souhaites. Dis moi quand. Je me rendrai disponible. Contacte-moi par sms de préférence._

_En espérant te rencontrer très vite,_

_Kate_

Il est nerveux et à la fois... Il ressent comme une urgence. Comme un besoin de la voir maintenant, de mettre un visage sur un nom et d'avoir des réponses de connaître cette partie de la vie de sa mère qu'il ignore totalement. Il attend que son homme ait terminé sa lecture en rangeant ses affaires pour tromper un peu sa nervosité.

**AOMINE**

Il est soulagé en lisant le message. Cette femme est prête à rencontrer Taiga, elle a bien accueilli sa demande. Le _Velvet_ ? Il se demande si Taiga y a déjà été. Et s'il va lui demander de l'y accompagner. Il n'a jamais été dans un bar gay, et cette inquiétude rejoint celles qu'il a eues plus tôt. S'ils se font griller dans un bar gay, ça précipitera les choses. Mais il chasse ces pensées, c'est loin d'être le plus important pour l'instant. Il redonne son portable à Taiga et lui sourit :

« Tu crois ? C'est sûr que c'est des bonnes nouvelles ! Elle a hâte de te voir !

— Ouais... Moi aussi... Mais j'suis nerveux aussi. »

Taiga joue nerveusement avec son téléphone.

« Tu crois... que je peux tenter de lui demander si elle dispo ce soir ?

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? Ça coûte rien de demander. »

**KAGAMI**

Il a rarement ressenti une telle nervosité. En fait, il ne saurait pas la décrire. Ce n'est pas l'appréhension d'avant un match, ce n'est pas la nervosité qu'il ressent quand il doit aller faire une conférence de presse... ça ressemble plus à celle d'un rendez-vous attendu depuis tellement longtemps qu'on a peur d'être déçu. Et pourtant, il n'a pas eu le temps d'y penser. Mais c'est un peu aller à la rencontre de sa mère, découvrir de nouvelles choses sur elles, il en a toujours été avide même s'il ne l'a jamais vraiment réalisé consciemment.

Ils ont rapidement souhaité un bon week-end à leurs collègues et une fois sur le parvis du gymnase. Il souffle, le cœur cognant trop fort dans sa poitrine et il regarde son homme.

« Ok... Je l'appelle. »

Il compose le numéro avant de changer d'avis et cale le combiné sur son oreille, alors qu'il caresse doucement le dos de la main de son homme de la sienne comme pour se rassurer. Une voix féminine lui répond aussitôt, sans hésitation elle prononce son prénom d'une voix douce et ça lui fait un peu chavirer le cœur. Il a une impression très étrange, d'une voix qui fait un lointain écho quelque part en lui et lui donne des frissons. Il prend la main de son homme dans la sienne et se reprend. Au moins elle a enregistré son numéro, il a pas besoin d'essayer de se présenter maladroitement.

« Oui... J'ai eu votre message...

— Je m'en doute, rit-elle doucement. Dis moi... Quand souhaites-tu qu'on se voit ?

— J'peux être au Velvet dans 20 minutes...

— Oh... Eh bien d'accord... C'est possible pour moi aussi.

— Ok... Merci.

— Pas de problème. À tout de suite Taiga.

— À tout de suite. »

Il raccroche. Toujours nerveux et surpris que ce soit aussi simple que ça. Et puis, il semble se rappeler de la présence de son homme et le regarde.

« Merci... »

Et puis il réalise, rougit et bafouille.

« Désolé... Je... J'ai un peu paniqué... ça t'embête pas que j'y aille maintenant et de rentrer tout seul ? Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour demander... Mais j'peux la rappeler... Décommander... »

Le brun sourit en voyant sa confusion et presse de nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est bon, t'en fais pas. Préviens-moi juste si tu rentres tard pour que je m'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. On se voit tout à l'heure.

— Thanks. Ouais je pense pas que j'en aurai pour la soirée... Mais ouais je te préviens de toute façon. Je te laisse ce taxi là... Je vais marcher pour aller là-bas... j'ai besoin de bouger... »

Il se mordille la lèvre.

« À tout à l'heure Love... »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête et lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

« À tout à l'heure. »

Il n'aime pas le voir nerveux comme ça, mais il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, et il est à peu près sûr que ça se passera bien de toute façon. Il se retourne et s'engouffre dans le taxi qui l'attend, faisant un dernier signe de la main à son homme avant que le taxi ne démarre. Il est un peu nerveux lui aussi. Il espère que cette rencontre apportera à Taiga ce qu'il cherche. Et d'un autre côté il est un peu inquiet qu'on le reconnaisse dans ce bar gay, même si c'est idiot. Comme a dit Jake, ça finira par se savoir. Il a besoin de s'y préparer, même s'il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Pour commencer, il rentre chez lui, retire ses chaussures et s'ouvre une bière avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Il ouvre sa messagerie instantanée. Tetsu est connecté, alors ils discutent un peu et finalement il l'appelle. Il lui raconte sa semaine, son dîner avec Eisuke, leurs projets pour ce week-end, et bien sûr ils évoquent le match contre les Hornets, que Tetsu a regardé en rediffusion. Ça lui fait du bien de parler à son vieil ami. Depuis qu'ils se sont expliqués, ils arrivent à renouer leur ancienne complicité. Alors il parle aussi de sa discussion avec Jake ce midi.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur si vous êtes soutenus, lui dit Tetsu. Et d'après ce que tu me dis, c'est le cas. T'as bien compris que t'avais pas de quoi avoir honte, pas vrai ?

— Ouais... Et je suis... je suis fier d'être avec Taiga, mais... Faut quand même assumer. C'est pas simple. De pas être comme tout le monde.

— Aomine-kun, gay ou pas, t'as jamais été comme tout le monde. »

Il rigole un peu en entendant ça.

« Pas faux... Mais tu sais... J'ai pas envie d'avoir à m'expliquer... me justifier...

— Alors ne le fais pas. Rien ne t'y oblige. Ça changera ton image, ça c'est clair. Tu seras peut-être critiqué. Certains soutiens disparaîtront. Mais ça fera le tri. Tu n'as pas besoin des gens qui ne peuvent pas accepter que tu sois amoureux de Kagami-kun. »

Il hoche la tête, la gorge un peu nouée. Bien sûr Tetsu a raison. Mais ça fait toujours du bien de l'entendre.

« Il n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ? reprend Tetsu.

— Nan, il est parti boire un verre avec une certaine Kate... que sa mère fréquentait à l'époque.

— Ah... Il m'a parlé des révélations de son père. C'est bien qu'il la voie.

— C'est ce que je pense aussi... J'espère qu'il sera pas déçu, et que ça lui apportera des réponses...

— Moi aussi. Tu lui diras de me raconter.

— Ok. Et toi alors ? On a fait que parler de moi. »

Tetsu lui raconte alors sa vie d'étudiant, son stage qui se passe bien. Il lui décrit les dernières bêtises du chien qu'il avait acquis au lycée et dont il prend toujours soin, le faisant rire aux éclats. Et finalement il conclut :

« Satsuki et Kise-kun sont très impatients de venir. Ils ne parlent que de vous. »

Il rigole un peu.

« J'ai hâte de les voir aussi. Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, Tetsu.

— De même. Tu salueras Kagami-kun de ma part. »

Il le lui promet, et puis il raccroche, se sentant un peu soulagé et plus détendu d'avoir parlé au petit fantôme. Il s'ouvre une autre bière et se lance dans un jeu vidéo.

**KAGAMI**

Il marche d'un bon pas en espérant calmer sa nervosité mais ce n'est pas franchement efficace. Il arrive dans un quartier qu'il connaît bien, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu y traîner, mais rien n'a vraiment changé. Ça lui fait un peu bizarre de revenir ici après tout ce temps. D'ailleurs la boutique de lingerie pour homme est juste un peu plus loin. Un jour peut-être il reviendra y faire un tour.

Il pousse la porte du Velvet. C'est encore calme à cette heure. Le serveur derrière le bar fait du rangement et ne l'a pas entendu entrer. Les salles de nuit ne sont pas encore ouvertes, pour l'instant on se croirait seulement dans un petit bar avec un peu trop de couleurs criardes et de paillettes.

« Bonsoir. »

L'homme se retourne avec un sourire.

« Bonsoi-... Tiger ?

— Oh... Julian?

— Hey! Ça fait un bail !

— Ouais. Tu bosses ici maintenant ?

— J'y passais déjà toutes mes nuits ! Autant que ça me rapporte !

— Pas faux.

— Tu vas bien ? Je pensais pas... Te voir ici... Enfin je veux dire... T'es un peu connu maintenant... Tu assures d'ailleurs.

— Hm... Ouais... J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un... J'ai pas pensé à ça. On va essayer de rester discret.

— Oui bien sûr ! Alors il est comment ?

— Qu-quoi ?

— Ben le mec que tu dois rencontrer.

— Oh non... Non c'est une personne que je connais de longues dates que je voulais revoir. C'est une photographe... Kate.

— Tu connais Kate ? OK. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Tu prends un truc en attendant ?

— Ouais... Je veux bien une bière s'il te plaît.

— Brune ?

— Toujours.

— Je t'amène ça en haut. Vous serez mieux pour discuter.

— Merci. »

Taiga prend l'escalier et monte pour se retrouver dans une salle vitrée qui donne sur une grande piste de danse. Il choisit une table et s'installe sur l'une des banquettes. Il y a un groupe à l'opposé de trois jeunes femmes qui discutent en riant. C'est encore très tranquille à cette heure là. Julian arrive bientôt avec sa bière. Il le remercie et commence à boire. Il regarde son téléphone. Il a cinq minutes d'avance. Il est un peu nerveux. Il hésite à envoyer un message à son homme mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il flippe ? Il s'en est rendu compte… Il commence quand même à pianoter quand une voix féminine l'interpelle.

« Taiga ? »

Il se redresse et repose son téléphone. Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il pose son regard rubis sur une femme brune grande et mince, les cheveux ramenés en un chignon lâche, une robe longue rouge bordeaux sur laquelle elle porte un débardeur trop large noué autour de la taille pour le plaquer au corps de couleur vert sombre, un style très hippie. Elle fait jeune, mais on devine son âge à quelques rides sur son visage. Il se lève un peu impressionné. Ses yeux verts sont doux et familiers.

« Kate… B-bonjour… »

Il la salue à la japonaise ça la fait sourire.

« Ne sois pas aussi formel ! On s'assoit ? Julian me disait vous vous connaissez ?

— Oh… oui. On a le même âge et on allait à la même fac quand on s'est rencontré dans le coin… Ce n'est pas un ami proche mais disons qu'on se comprenait sur certain truc et on se donnait des alibis.

— Je vois ! »

Julian revient justement avec un verre de martini pour Kate et repart.

« Bien Taiga. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir. Je t'écoute… Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ?

— Pleins de trucs… Et rien de précis… Je sais pas trop en fait. Je… On se voyait souvent ?

— Oui… Une fois par semaine. Ta mère ne pouvait pas se passer de toi alors quand on se voyait tu l'accompagnais souvent.

— J'ai l'impression de me souvenir de vous mais c'est très flou.

— Tu étais petit… Et puis… Le décès tragique de ta mère… Il y a sûrement beaucoup de choses que tu as occultées.

— Possible… Vous faisiez quoi quand vous vous voyiez ?

— On aimait sortir parcourir la ville et les alentours, partir à l'aventure… Je suis photographe et ta mère et toi vous m'avez énormément inspirée.

— J'ai vu des photos de vous chez mon père… Il y en a d'autres ?

— Énormément. Certaines que je peux te montrer d'autres non…

— Comment ça ?

— Je fais beaucoup de photos de nus, érotisme, sensualité… Enfin sauf si voir des photos de ta mère nue…

— Nan ! Sans façon… Juste les photos classiques. »

Elle rit et ce rire fait encore une fois écho en lui, il a presque l'impression d'entendre le rire de sa mère se superposer au sien.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Je vous ai beaucoup photographié tous les deux… Et il y a plusieurs photos que j'espérais pouvoir te donner un jour… »

Ils discutent longuement, elle lui raconte des anecdotes des choses qu'il a vécues avec elle et sa mère. Ce que sa mère aimait faire, où elle aimait sortir. Ces endroits que son père ne connaissait pas vraiment parce qu'il n'est pas de ce monde-là. Il réalise qu'il a beaucoup en commun avec cette femme, tout ce quartier où elle vit et qu'il a beaucoup fréquenté. Sa mère y passait énormément de temps et c'était un univers totalement étranger à son père. Il a envie de découvrir ce que sa mère aimait, les lieux qu'elles ont visités ensemble et où souvent il les accompagnait. Kate rit beaucoup, d'un rire chaleureux et à présent il en est certain il se souvient de ce rire.

« T'inquiète… On ne t'a jamais emmené ici au Velvet, même si on aimait y sortir toutes les deux. »

Il rit doucement. Elle lui pose à son tour des questions sur sa vie et il lui répond sans hésiter. Il lui parle de son parcours, de son séjour au Japon, de la NBA, de son homosexualité, de Daiki. Il se sent vraiment à l'aise avec elle, son inconscient se souvient de son parfum, de son regard et de son rire et il se sent bien. Elle se mélange aux souvenirs de sa mère et ça l'aide à se sentir vraiment rassuré en sécurité. Il ne fait pas attention à l'heure. Mais son estomac lui indique qu'il doit commencer à être tard. Julian est déjà revenu deux fois leurs apportés d'autres boissons.

« Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir… Et j'avoue que je commence à avoir faim.

— Tu veux qu'on prenne un truc ?

— Une autre fois peut-être… Et je te présenterai Daiki… Si tu veux bien.

— Ce serait avec plaisir.

— Si je rentre pas lui faire à manger j'parie qu'il va se nourrir que de bière toute la soirée. Et j'ai envie de le voir.

— Pas de problème.

— J'ai quand même une dernière question…

— Hm… Je t'écoute.

— Les photos qu'il y a chez mon père… Elles ont été prises où ?

— Oh… Hm… C'était une petite crique au Sud de Los Angeles relativement difficile d'accès… Tu peux y descendre par la route mais le plus simple est de s'y rendre en bateau… Enfin un sportif comme toi devrait pouvoir y descendre sans trop de problème. Nous y sommes allés en repérage… J'aime ce genre de lieu isolé pour faire des photos de nus dans la nature…

— Tu pourrais me dire comment m'y rendre ?

— Oui bien-sûr. Attends-je t'envoie les coordonnées GPS. »

Elle pianote sur son téléphone.

« Voilà !

— Merci Kate.

— De rien Taiga. »

Ils se lèvent et redescendent en discutant encore un peu, ils se quittent devant le bar. Il la remercie encore et promet de la revoir bientôt puis il monte dans un taxi et envoie un message à son homme.

[Kagami – 21h07]

Je rentre love. J'ai la dalle. Tu as mangé ? Je prends un truc à emporter ? Je t'aime.

**AOMINE**

Il interrompt sa partie de Skyrim quand il entend son portable vibrer. Il attendait son message avec impatience, parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'il avait déjà dû lutter pour réprimer son envie de lui envoyer un texto.

[Aomine - 21h08]

Hey love, nan pas encore mangé, tu peux prendre un truc sur la route si tu veux, sinon on appelle Kyle. Je t'aime aussi.

[Kagami — 21h09]

Kyle bonne idée. Je te laisse l'appeler ? Prends-moi trois pizzas. Ce que tu veux. J'ai trop la dalle ! Tu me manques. Ça va toi ?

[Aomine - 21h09]

Yes ça va :) Bien noté la commande. À tout de suite.

Il enchaîne en appelant son pizzaïolo préféré et passe la commande, puis il se réinstalle devant son jeu en attendant son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Il monte les marches quatre à quatre et sort sa clé pour ouvrir la porte. Il entre pose son sac dans l'entrée, retire rapidement ses chaussures et rejoint le salon.

« Hey love ! J'ai une super nouvelle ! »

Le brun tourne la tête vers lui.

« Really ? Raconte. »

Il se penche sur son homme pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres qui lui ont trop manquées et il s'écarte en souriant.

« J'ai les coordonnées de notre crique ! »

Daiki s'illumine.

« C'est vrai ?! Génial ! C'est loin ? On peut y aller ce week-end ?

— Pas loin du tout. On peut y aller sans problème ce week-end. On a encore la voiture de mon père et il en n'a pas besoin !

— Super. J'ai hâte. »

Daiki pose sa manette et se lève pour l'enlacer.

« Merci love. Et sinon ça a été ? »

Il enroule ses bras autour de son homme et pique un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien. Kate est très sympa... Et en fait... Ce qui est étrange c'est que je le savais déjà... Juste que je m'en souviens pas vraiment. Mais... Je l'ai vue souvent quand j'étais gamin avec ma mère. Elle est photographe de nu... Alors des endroits insolites discrets... Elle en connaît plein. J'suis sûr qu'elle aura d'autres bons plans que cette crique à nous donner. »

Il sourit et embrasse son cou.

« J'ai appris plein de trucs sur ma mère... En fait, elle vivait un peu entre deux mondes... Et elle a beaucoup fréquenté les quartiers gays de LA. Alors sans le savoir j'marche un peu sur ses traces... Kate m'a cité plein de lieux que ma mère adoraient en ville ou en dehors... Des endroits qu'on pourrait aller voir si tu es d'accord... Et puis... J'aimerais te la présenter aussi si tu veux bien. »

**AOMINE**

Il intègre toutes ces informations, il semble qu'ils ont eu une conversation riche et que Taiga a pu trouver certaines de ses réponses.

« Ok... Je suis content que ce se soit bien passé. C'est super si tout ça peut te relier à ta mère... te permettre de mieux la connaître... Et ouais, on ira voir tous ces endroits si tu veux. Et tu me la présenteras. »

Taiga l'embrasse encore, un peu euphorique de cette rencontre. Il le serre tendrement contre lui et mordille son cou.

« Et toi love ? Ça va ? »

Il caresse doucement son dos.

« Ouais. J'ai appelé Tetsu tout à l'heure. Il te passe le bonjour.

— Oh cool. Faudra que je l'appelle aussi. Il va bien ?

— Ouais, il va bien. Son stage se passe bien, il est content.

— Bonne nouvelle. J'suis content pour lui. »

Taiga grignote encore un peu son cou et inspire son odeur en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Hm... Tu sais que j't'aime toi ? »

Il rigole.

« Ouais. J'avais cru remarquer ça.

— Ah bah tant mieux. C'est bien si tu le sais... Parce que c'est super important !

— Baka... »

Il l'embrasse doucement et puis comme l'interphone sonne, il va ouvrir pour réceptionner les pizzas. Il les récupère et revient les poser sur la table basse.

« À la bouffe !

— Ah ouais il fait trop faim ! »

Taiga sort deux bières pour accompagner le repas et il s'attaque sans attendre à sa première pizza.

« Hm... ça fait du bien de manger ! »

Il se marre un peu.

« Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis toujours. D'autant que là, ça commence à faire tard pour toi !

— Oui clairement... Surtout que j'étais super nerveux... J'aurai bien mangé les trois pizzas avant de la voir.

— Ouais j'imagine... Mais tu vois finalement y avait pas de raison de stresser.

— Nan... C'est vrai. J'suis content que ça se soit bien passé... Mais j'avais pas vraiment peur que ça se passe mal... juste j'sais pas je crois que j'avais peur de mettre beaucoup d'espoir dans cette rencontre et d'être déçu tu vois.

— Ouais je vois... J'suis vraiment content que ça ait pas été le cas. C'était une bonne initiative de la contacter, et pas seulement pour notre crique.

— Ouais. ça c'est le bonus... Et visiblement pourrait y en avoir d'autres des bonus. »

Taiga sourit et le regarde. Puis il vient glisser sa main sur sa nuque.

« Sûr que ça va toi love ?

— Hm yeah... un peu préoccupé mais ça va... »

**KAGAMI**

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il sentait bien son homme un peu distant. Content pour lui, mais avec cette impression qu'un truc le retient comme une chaîne et qu'il ne peut pas être totalement content. Pourtant, cette crique ils la voulaient tous les deux, rien que cette nouvelle à elle seule aurait dû suffir à lui donner un vrai sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui te préoccupes ?

— Ben c'est... C'est la conférence de presse qui m'a fait penser à ça... C'est pour ça que j'voulais parler à Jake ce midi... J'me demandais... comment on devait gérer les choses si les journalistes savaient pour nous.

— Ok... Et Jake a répondu quoi ? »

Il continue à masser doucement sa nuque. Mais il est un peu nerveux, en se demandant à quelle conclusion son homme a pu arriver. Parce qu'il a pas l'intention de déménager de nouveau et le fait qu'ils vivent ensemble va vite se savoir.

Daiki boit une gorgée de bière et regarde la bouteille qu'il fait tourner entre ses mains.

« Il a dit que c'était à nous de voir comment le gérer. Toutes les solutions lui conviennent, bref il nous laisse carte blanche.

— Ok... Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

— J'ai peur qu'on me pose la question... Mais j'suis pas à l'aise non plus de faire une annonce... Mais j'ai pas non plus envie de nier ou de me cacher...

— Je suis pas à l'aise avec la conférence de presse de manière générale... Mais si y'a une question sur laquelle j'me sens parfaitement ok pour répondre... C'est celle-là... Je peux gérer ça si tu veux. Si on nous demande si on est ensemble... J'serai honnête. Oui nous sommes en couple et nous vivons ensemble. Le reste... ça nous appartient.

— Ouais... J'me doutais que ça te poserait pas de problème. J'suppose... que je te laisserai répondre alors.

— Ok... »

Il s'est arrêté de manger et il ne lâche pas la nuque de son homme et glisse sa main dans la sienne.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux mais... Tu as pas l'air... sûr de toi...

— J'ai peur Taiga, voilà, c'est tout ! On n'a pas eu la même vie. J'suis pas aussi courageux que toi. Pour moi c'est pas naturel ni facile ni rien du tout de dire que j'suis gay. Alors j'ai beau être fier de toi, de nous... C'est quand même dur et j'ai quand même peur.

— Ok... Excuse moi... J'voulais juste être sûr... »

Il relâche la main de son homme pour se masser la nuque. Non effectivement, ils n'ont pas eu la même vie. Plus courageux ? Non il ne croit pas, mais le débat serait stérile ce soir.

« Tu te trompes... C'est pas facile pour moi non plus de dire que je suis gay... Sinon... Je l'aurai dis plus tôt... Et j'ai toujours peur... J'crois que j'aurai peur toute ma vie... Mais aujourd'hui je suis trop en colère pour laisser la peur m'empêcher de parler... Alors je parlerai pour nous deux...

— En colère... Pourquoi ? De devoir te cacher ? D'être méprisé par certaines personnes ?

— Ouais... En colère contre tous ceux qui nous ont obligé à nous taire, tous ceux qui jugent, qui estiment que c'est contre nature et... Parce que justement... À cause de ça de notre société... Je sais que j'aurai toujours peur...

— Alright... Je vois... »

Daiki reprend de la bière, sourcils froncés, apparemment plongé dans la réflexion. Taiga reste silencieux et se rabat que sa pizza en laissant son homme réfléchir. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autres. Il espère que la perspective de cette conférence de presse ne va pas leur gâcher le week-end.

**AOMINE**

Il se sent comme un nul et définitivement pas à la hauteur, même si bien sûr ça n'aurait pas aidé que Taiga panique aussi. Il espère qu'il va pouvoir parvenir au même point que lui. Pouvoir vraiment être en colère, contre autre chose que lui-même. Ouais, peut-être que ça aiderait.

Il termine sa bière.

« T'as envie de faire un truc en particulier ce soir, love ?

— Non. On peut se mater un truc si tu veux ou tu peux reprendre ta partie. »

Taiga avale rapidement ses derniers morceaux de pizza et se relève pour débarrasser les cartons vides.

« Tu veux une autre bière ?

— Ouais, s'te plaît. Bon j'reprends un peu ma partie tu me dis si ça te soûle… »

Il attrape sa manette et relance le jeu qui était resté en pause en plein combat avec un dragon.

**KAGAMI**

Il prend deux bières dans le frigo. Il prend un peu son temps, parce que cette discussion a réveillé cette colère qu'il a expliquée à son homme... Et il sent que son homme est perturbé et il se sent terriblement impuissant... Et ça ne fait qu'accentuer cette colère parce que c'est à cause de toutes ces conneries que son homme est flippé. Il respire calmement du moins il essaie, il décapsule les bières et revient auprès de Daiki. Il pose une bière pour lui sur la table et garde la sienne à la main. Il s'assoit et revient glisser sa main sur sa nuque et son dos en le regardant jouer.

**AOMINE**

La main de Taiga l'aide à se détendre doucement. Il a toujours le ventre noué et essaie de penser à autre chose en se plongeant dans sa partie. Les jeux vidéo l'ont toujours aidé si ce n'est à gérer l'anxiété, à la noyer pendant quelques heures. Pendant qu'il joue, tout son esprit est focalisé sur l'écran, aucune pensée qui n'y est pas relative ne vient le perturber. Ruminer ne sert à rien mais sans distraction, il ne parvient pas à arrêter les pensées négatives qui s'enchaînent et tournent sur elles-mêmes. Alors il s'offre ce petit luxe en espérant que ça suffise à l'apaiser à peu près, et ne fait de pause que pour boire un peu de bière.

**KAGAMI**

Il fait quelques commentaires de temps en temps. Il se moque de Daiki quand il se plante, lui rappelle qu'il a oublié tel ou tel objet sur son passage ou encore il le prévient quand il n'a pas remarqué un adversaire sournois. Il sirote sa bière et essaie de se perdre aussi dans ce qui se passe à l'écran. L'euphorie de son début de soirée est retombée comme un soufflé et le laisse un peu vide. Quand les bières sont finies, il va en chercher deux autres et il se colle un peu plus à Daiki, profitant qu'il se soit avancé sur le canapé pour se concentrer sur un passage délicat, il se glisse derrière lui. Il l'enlace et caresse distraitement son ventre sous son t-shirt et embrasse sa nuque.

Il espère que demain Daiki n'y pensera plus... Il espère que lui-même n'y pensera plus. Il sait que c'est beaucoup demander qu'ils soient tous les deux dans les dispositions parfaites pour aller voir cette crique. Mais il y a trop d'enjeux, ils ont mis trop de choses dans cette plage pour y aller en ayant quelque chose qui pèse sur leurs cœurs. Il réalise avec ses pensées qu'il a fait une erreur en préméditant trop ce qu'il attend de cette crique. Comme pour la rencontre avec Kate... Il attend beaucoup de choses de cette balade avec son homme et il a peur d'être déçu. Sans compter que c'est pas dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils vont érotiser la planète.

« Ça fait trois fois que tu tombes de cette falaise love ? »

Daiki mène un combat compliqué au bord d'un précipice et n'arrête pas de se vautrer. Ça le fait rire, Daiki proteste mais il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut c'est un fait.

Il ferme quelques instants les yeux et se traite d'idiot. Il se sent con, il n'y a rien à anticiper, il doit apprendre à vivre au jour le jour avec Daiki et ne pas se faire des plans sur la comète comme on dit. Il doit juste se laisser vivre et Daiki aussi. Lui il est trop optimiste et son homme trop pessimiste, l'un comme l'autre ils anticipent trop l'avenir alors qu'on ne peut jamais savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Ce week-end ils vont aller se promener tous les deux, dans un lieu isolé, juste eux deux et découvrir un endroit que sa mère aimait bien. Peut être qu'ils s'y sentiront bien et resteront un peu, peut être pas et dans ce cas ils n'auront qu'à rentrer. S'ils aiment cet endroit, peut-être qu'ils pourront y retourner et s'y marier ? Non même ça il ne veut pas trop y penser, c'est encore une fois voir trop loin, anticiper trop de choses. La seule chose qu'il doit anticiper c'est qu'il veut aimer ce mec toute sa vie et ça c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il sourit doucement, un peu niaisement et presse encore ses lèvres sur sa nuque parce qu'il aime bien la conclusion de ses pensées. Il aime Daiki et compte bien l'aimer toute sa vie, le reste n'a pas d'importance tant qu'il est avec lui et qu'ils sont heureux.

**AOMINE**

Il se détend au fur et à mesure de la soirée, il aime bien jouer avec Taiga qui commente ses actions, même s'il se moque de lui aussi ! Sa présence tout près de lui le réconforte, ses lèvres qui se posent sur sa nuque. Il a besoin de ce genre de moment pour relativiser et prendre du recul, et ainsi mieux gérer ses émotions. Avoir des émotions intenses, c'est autant une force qu'une faiblesse. Pour rien au monde il n'aimerait _moins_ ressentir. Il a déjà vécu sans émotions, il avait l'impression d'être mort. Non, il veut vivre intensément. Mais le chaos que ça engendre le dépasse parfois.

Il ne sait pas comment ils vont gérer la situation à l'avenir, mais il sait qu'ils le feront à deux. Même si parfois il ne se sent pas à la hauteur, même si quand il se sent menacé ou pris en défaut il a tendance à retomber dans de vieux travers, tout ça, il peut le surmonter. Mais petit à petit, un moment après l'autre, une journée après l'autre.

Il parvient enfin à se sortir de ce combat sur la falaise en utilisant un cri draconique qui envoie valser ses adversaires par-dessus bord.

« Ha ! Qui est-ce qui tombe de la falaise maintenant, hein ?!

— Oh bravo ! Mon héro ! »

Taiga rigole en picorant sa nuque de baiser.

« Parfaitement que je suis un héro ! J'ai sauvé le monde ! Bon, et tué des centaines de personnes et dépeuplé les environs de la faune locale aussi mais bon... ici les ours et les bandits se reproduisent à un taux surréaliste. »

Cette remarque fait encore une fois rire son homme qui manque de s'étouffer avec le reste de sa bière. Taiga repose sa bière vide en toussant un peu.

« Rahh ! Me fait pas rire quand je bois ! »

Il sourit.

« Content que tu sois réceptif à mon humour, love. »

Il se fait tard et il finit par poser sa manette en bâillant.

« Bon... Toutes ces bières et tous ces dragons ça m'a crevé... »

Les lèvres de Taiga se pressent encore sur sa nuque, puis il desserre son étreinte sa main ressort de là où elle s'était nichée sous son t-shirt et le lisse doucement et il se relève en s'étirant.

« Alors je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher ! »

Après un passage rapide par la salle de bain, il se déshabille et se glisse sous la couette, pensant bien à désactiver son alarme pour ne pas être inutilement réveillé le lendemain matin. Une longue nuit de sommeil lui fera certainement du bien. Il laisse la lampe de chevet allumée et attend son homme.

Taiga le rejoint peu de temps après lui aussi après un passage par la salle de bain. Il abandonne son téléphone à côté du lit et entrouvre légèrement la fenêtre avant de le rejoindre sous la couette et de se blottir contre lui en embrassant son cou avec ravissement.

« Bonne nuit love... »

Il caresse son bras et mêle ses doigts aux siens.

« Bonne nuit... »

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par la respiration de son homme. Il ne pense plus à grand-chose, la fatigue et l'alcool ont envahi son esprit et il ne met pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne s'endort pas tout de suite. Et il se remet à penser de travers et ça le fatigue. Il rallume une légère lumière et attrape le livre qu'il a laissé à côté du lit. En caressant distraitement les épaules et la nuque de son homme, il se plonge dans sa lecture jusqu'à sentir la fatigue le rattraper peu avant une heure du matin.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello !**

**Et hop, voici le nouveau chapitre et ce premier jour d'un week-end qui s'annonce intense pour nos deux fauves :) Enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci pour la review ! Tu vas en savoir plus sur cette fameuse crique dans ce chapitre :)**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il se réveille tôt. Enfin relativement, pas vraiment tôt dans son référentiel personnel mais tôt dans celui de Daiki. Il a fait quelques rêves désagréables en cette fin de nuit qui le laissent en colère. Il embrasse doucement la tempe de son homme et s'extirpe de ses bras pour aller courir. Il a besoin de se défouler. Évidemment même s'il est plus habitué que son homme car son homosexualité n'est pas nouvelle, l'inquiétude de Daiki il la partage et la discussion de la veille a un peu impacté sa nuit. Il décharge sa colère dans la course à pieds et la musique qui l'accompagne. Il rentre en se sentant plus calme, lavé de ses mauvais rêves. Il prend une douche rapide, mange tout aussi vite, se prépare un thé et s'attaque à vider quelques cartons. Parce que depuis le début de la semaine, il n'aime pas voir toutes ces boîtes empilées. Il aimerait bien aussi racheter une étagère pour ranger ses affaires qui n'auront pas de place dans les rangements actuels.

**AOMINE**

Il se réveille plusieurs fois au cours de la matinée sans parvenir vraiment à émerger malgré un mauvais sommeil hanté par un sentiment persistant d'anxiété. Enfin, il ouvre les yeux pour de bon avec un certain soulagement. Il a hâte de boire un bon café. Il enfile le yukata qui avait eu l'air de plaire à son homme la dernière fois et sort de la chambre en se frottant les yeux. Il découvre Taiga dans les cartons.

« Hey love. »

Taiga se retourne vers lui en souriant et le reluquant.

« Hey. Bien dormi ?

— Hm, ce matin, moyen. Envie d'un café ! T'es levé depuis longtemps ?

— Ok... Je te prépare ça. »

Taiga presse ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'écarte pour aller préparer du café.

« Hm... Un petit moment. J'suis allé courir et j'ai commencé à vider quelques cartons. »

Il s'assoit dans le canapé et attrape un magazine de sport qu'il feuillette.

« Ah ouais déjà actif et efficace je vois !

— Ouais... Tu as faim ou juste un café ?

— Hm juste un café pour l'instant s'te plaît.

— Ok. »

Taiga prépare sa tasse et vient le rejoindre en lui tendant celle-ci. Il inspire le parfum amer du café avant d'y tremper les lèvres. Le breuvage chaud dissipe doucement les brumes du sommeil.

« Thanks love. »

Taiga s'assied à côté de lui et embrasse son cou doucement alors que sa main vient se faufiler sur son ventre sous le yukata.

Il regarde la main de son homme glissée sous l'étoffe et sourit.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ce yukata alors ?

— Ouais... Vraiment vraiment. Surtout parce que... T'as rien dessous ! »

Taiga sourit dans son cou qu'il effleure encore de ses lèvres. Mais sa main reste sage se contentant de caresser son ventre et jouer avec la naissance de ses poils pubiens. Il apprécie la caresse douce et agréable et se laisse le temps d'achever de se réveiller.

« Hm alors... En un sens, c'est encore mieux que quand je suis vraiment à poil ?

— Hm... Je sais pas... J'crois que j'aime bien les deux. Mais ce qui est fun avec le yukata... C'est qu'on pourrait recevoir du monde... Et que je sois le seul à savoir que tu es nu dessous. »

Il regarde son homme un peu intrigué :

« Ah ouais, c'est un truc qui te ferait fantasmer ?

— Hm... Disons que dans l'idée c'est ce qui me plaît avec le yukata... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se redresse, abandonne ses caresses et ses baisers pour s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui et tenter de répondre sérieusement à sa question. Est-ce que c'est un fantasme ? Il rougit un peu parce que non il ne se voit pas demander à Daiki de se promener à poil sous son yukata quand y'a du monde juste pour ses envies un peu perverses et en fait, il n'en jamais eu envie... C'est juste un truc que le yukata lui inspire.

« C'est pas un fantasme où j'ai envie de te demander de faire ça... C'est plus genre l'idée d'un truc un peu fortuit... Quelqu'un débarque sans prévenir et t'es en yukata et ça semble innocent aux yeux des autres... Mais moi... Je sais que t'es tout sauf innocent et que dessous tu portes rien. C'est genre un truc pas calculé... Mais sinon, je crois que ce qui m'plaît c'est l'idée du secret entre nous... Un peu comme... Quand je portais de la lingerie l'autre fois chez mon père... Si je les reporte un jour, tu pourrais être le seul à savoir et... C'est un peu l'intérêt du truc tu vois ? C'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie que tout le monde sache... Assumer ses fantasmes pour moi c'est un truc intime et c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre... Ou ce serait comme... »

Il pense à la crique et à tous ces trucs érotiques qu'ils avaient pensé y faire et comme ça les amusait de s'y marier ensuite en étant les seuls à savoir... Mais là, il n'est plus trop à l'aise avec cette idée et ne préfère pas l'évoquer alors il choisit un autre exemple bien plus réel et plus fun celui-là. Et il sourit à son homme avec amusement.

« C'est... Le côté clandestin du truc que j'aime bien... Comme quand on s'envoie en l'air dans endroits imprévus avant ou pendant un match !

— Hm ouais je vois... »

Daiki fait une pause, pensif, puis reprend :

« J'ai jamais vraiment eu de fantasmes... Avant toi j'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à tout ça... C'est vraiment... comme tout une dimension de la vie que j'connais à peine, tu vois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pleins de trucs à apprendre. Parfois c'est un peu frustrant. Je sais que y a des gens qui découvrent leur sexualité bien plus tard que moi, mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir raté un truc.

— Hm... Après les fantasmes c'est compliqué... ça change avec le temps et avec la personne avec laquelle on est... S'envoyer en l'air des vestiaires des Hornets... Mais jamais j'aurai même osé fantasmé là-dessus. Et le yukata... En fait ça m'est venu là... Comme ça. C'est juste que... »

Il se mordille la lèvre et rougit un peu gêné.

« Je te trouve sexy tout le temps... J'ai envie de toi tout le temps... Et mon imagination fait le reste... Après on n'est pas tous réceptif pareil... Y'a des tas de gens qui fantasment pas vraiment... Faut pas que tu te sentes frustré... C'est pas obligé... Le fantasme c'est pas épanouissant pour plein de gens... Et j'suis pas forcément un exemple... Je te l'ai dit dès le début... J'suis un pervers et j'aime le sexe... »

Il savait qu'il aimait le sexe avant Daiki. Ça toujours été un truc agréable et dans lequel il prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Et pourtant, ça n'a jamais été aussi intense qu'avec lui. Et maintenant, il se fait l'effet d'être un gros pervers qui ne pense qu'à ça, alors que son homme est en pleine découverte, il se sent maladroit avec ses désirs trop lourds et trop présents.

Mais le brun rigole à sa dernière remarque.

« Je trouve pas que tu sois un pervers. Tu aimes le sexe, c'est tout. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas un mal. Et je sais bien, enfin je me doute bien, que les fantasmes ça a une place différente pour chacun... Mais pour moi... ça permet de développer un imaginaire sexuel. Je suis pas frustré parce que je pense que je devrais avoir des fantasmes et que j'en ai pas. Je suis frustré parce que j'me sens pas encore libre. Comme entravé par une blessure, tu vois. Comme si je pouvais pas jouer au basket comme je voulais. J'dis ça parce que ça me rappelle cette période de convalescence, justement. Satsu me disait toujours que m'impatienter ne faisait que me frustrer encore plus. Et c'est vrai que... j'veux toujours aller trop vite et tout réussir ou tout perdre, tu vois. Alors que y a plein de trucs entre les deux.

— Hm... Je vois... Tu t'es trop bridé alors... Tu arrives plus à t'autoriser à faire ça...

— Je m'y suis jamais autorisé. Maintenant, c'est différent... tout est différent... Mais pour moi le sexe fait partie d'un ensemble plus grand, en quelques sortes. J'veux dire que y a plein de trucs qui me bloquent dans la vie, et le sexe en fait naturellement partie... Être soi-même, vivre pleinement, tout ça faut une certaine démarche intérieure pour y parvenir. Je suis sur ce chemin-là, simplement, je suis pas très avancé. J'viens de m'y engager, en fait... Je m'y suis engagé le jour où je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois… »

Il hoche la tête doucement. Il comprend ce que dit son homme. Et c'est vrai il a tendance à l'oublier quand Daiki lui propose de baiser dans le vestiaire des Hornets, ou qu'il le prend avant même qu'il soit réveillé au petit matin. Peut-être que tout ça va trop vite, pour son homme, pour eux. Il a dû mal à savoir lui-même où sont les limites. Il y a probablement des choses qu'il n'aurait pas faites avec son homme s'il n'avait pas parfois omis que tout ça est très nouveau pour lui.

« Ouais... C'est vrai... J'ai tendance à l'oublier je crois. »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit, ignorant la morsure familière de la culpabilité dans son ventre. Ça l'effraie depuis le début. De ne pas être au même point de son cheminement que Taiga. D'un côté ça pourrait le tirer vers le haut, mais surtout il a peur de freiner son homme.

« Je suis désolé love... Crois-moi j'aimerais que ce soit plus simple... que _je_ sois plus simple. J'aimerais t'offrir des trucs mieux que des prises de tête et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de te braquer... Mais si j'veux être honnête... J'suis obligé de discuter de tout ça avec toi. Je sais pas comment faire autrement... Tu sens toujours quand y a un truc qui me retient ou qui cadre pas. »

Taiga secoue la tête et revient plus près pour masser sa nuque.

« T'excuse pas... C'est moi qui suis désolé... Je devrais pas oublier ça... Parce que c'est important. T'es pas compliqué love... C'est normal de se poser des questions... Tout est nouveau pour toi et... j'l'oublie parce que... Y'a beaucoup de trucs qui sont allés vite et ça cache un peu tout ça en fait... Et j'crois que c'est bien que tu me le rappelles au contraire... T'as peut-être besoin de ralentir un peu... De te poser et repenser au chemin parcouru et à ce que t'a plu ou pas... Et je parle pas que de sexe... Parce que love... On a tout notre temps... On se construit pas en un jour et j'ai bien l'intention de t'aimer toute ma vie. »

Daiki prend sa main libre et y pose un baiser.

« Moi aussi... Et ce dont j'ai besoin... C'est de passer du temps avec toi... D'oublier tout le reste... Tout le contexte qu'il y a autour de nous... Nos passés respectifs... Notre métier... J'ai l'impression que c'est comme ça que je pourrais mieux te connaître, mieux me connaître aussi, et découvrir tous ces aspects de l'amour qui parfois me semblent m'échapper... C'est pas vraiment évident avec la vie qu'on mène mais peut-être que ce week-end, on pourrait essayer.

— Ça tombe bien... Je crois que c'était le plan ce week-end de voir personne d'être juste tous les deux... Tu es toujours motivé pour aller voir cette crique ou finalement tu préfères faire l'ours et rester à la maison en yukata ?

— J'aimerais aller voir cette crique avec toi... Et demain ours en yukata. Ça te semble bien ?

— Ça me va love. »

Taiga se penche doucement sur lui pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

« Va falloir marcher un peu... Alors avant d'y aller faut manger pour prendre des forces ! »

Le tigre lui sourit doucement pose encore un baiser sur ses lèvres et se lève pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il le suit des yeux en souriant légèrement. Cette petite discussion lui a fait du bien et il se sent dans de meilleures dispositions pour ce week-end. Il termine son café sans se presser, puis il file dans la salle de bain pour une longue douche. Il repasse dans le salon en tenue d'Adam, histoire d'offrir de la variété à son homme, puis rentre dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

**KAGAMI**

Il préfère ne pas trop loucher sur le corps nu de son homme. Il veut le rassurer et lui laisser le temps dont il a besoin, le laisser découvrir les choses à son rythme, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est hyper sensible à son sex appeal. Sex appeal dont visiblement Daiki n'a aucune conscience, incroyable. Donc il y est très sensible et même si sa tête veut y aller doucement, son corps n'est pas forcément d'accord quand Daiki se pavane nu devant lui. Mais il n'a pas envie d'imposer son désir à Daiki, il ne veut pas le frustrer encore et souhaite que Daiki se découvre ses propres envies et désirs avant de découvrir les siens.

Il prépare donc un repas copieux. En chantonnant et essayant de chasser la petite nervosité qui monte à l'idée de voir cette crique particulière.

Daiki ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans la cuisine et l'enlace en refermant ses bras autour de son torse, puis il pose le menton sur son épaule.

« Tu prépares quoi, love ? Ça sent bon. »

— Oyakodon. Pas trop long à préparer et consistant ! »

Il casse les œufs qu'il bat énergiquement dans un bol. Il aime bien sentir son homme dans son dos quand il cuisine. Il continue à chantonner en poursuivant sa préparation. Il verse les œufs dans la casserole, attend un peu qu'il commence à prendre puis couvre la casserole et arrête la cuisson.

« Prêt dans trois minutes. Tu nous sors des bols s'il te plaît ? »

— Yes love ! »

Le brun sort tout l'attirail pour déjeuner, puis revient se coller à lui pour embrasser sa nuque.

« Je suis content de t'avoir juste pour moi pour ce week-end. »

Taiga se retourne entre ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Moi aussi love. Et on aura plein d'autre week-end juste en tête à tête... Et ça nous fera du bien. »

Daiki le serre dans ses bras, ses lèvres près de son cou, son souffle balayant sa peau.

« Je crois aussi... J'ai envie de profiter de toi. Dans tous les sens du terme.

— Parfait... On va profiter alors. »

Il frissonne un peu, à la caresse de sa respiration sur son cou. Profiter... ça lui donne tout de suite des idées. Daiki a dit dans tous les sens du terme aussi alors forcément. Son ventre se contracte un peu. Il embrasse encore son homme puis s'écarte légèrement pour le regarder.

« Et d'abord on profite d'un bon repas... Parce que j'avoue là j'ai faim. »

Daiki rigole à cette remarque.

« Ouais... Ça je m'en doutais. Ça me va aussi. J'commence à avoir faim moi aussi et comme t'as dit... Va nous falloir un peu d'énergie.

— Ouais Kate avait l'air de dire que c'était plus facile d'accès par la mer... Mais moi j'ai pas de bateau ! Alors va falloir marcher un peu et sur des sentiers escarpés... Mais plus c'est difficile d'accès et plus c'est secret. »

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil et cette fois s'écarte vraiment de lui pour pouvoir servir les bols et tout emmener sur le balcon pour profiter du beau temps en déjeunant.

**AOMINE**

Il s'installe sur la terrasse et entame son repas en songeant à cette petite expédition. Il commence à ressentir un pincement d'excitation. Et si cette crique était la bonne ? Celle de leur fantasme ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas... Ça restera un endroit signifiant pour Taiga, et il a envie de le découvrir.

« Difficile d'accès... Secret... Ça me va très bien. C'est précisément le genre de trucs dont j'ai envie ce week-end. Mais du coup je vais prévoir mes bonnes chaussures !

— Ouais il faut je pense. Et puis si on revient lundi avec une cheville foulée... 'Oui Jake mais tu comprends Taiga m'avait promis une super pipe si on trouvait une crique !'... Je ne suis pas sûr que notre capitaine adoré accueille cette excuse avec le sourire. »

Taiga rougit légèrement et se mordille la lèvre visiblement un peu embarrassé. Il éclate de rire à cette réplique.

« Carrément il serait trop vénère ! Bon, ce serait vachement marrant, mais je suis d'accord, vaut mieux essayer d'éviter !

— Marrant ?! J'suis pas sûr qu'on rigolerait beaucoup quand même. Donc ouais de bonnes chaussures. »

Taiga rigole aussi et reprend son repas.

« Il fait beau je pense qu'on pourra se baigner.

— J'y compte bien ! J'espère que ce sera sablonneux plutôt que rocailleux.

— Il y avait du sable sur les photos. Alors j'ai bon espoir. »

Ils terminent de manger en spéculant un peu sur cette crique.

**KAGAMI**

Sa nervosité monte un peu à l'idée d'aller sur cette plage secrète. Il est impatienti. Il se lève pour débarrasser une fois le repas terminé. Lui aussi il faut qu'il sorte une bonne paire de chaussures. Il a repéré le carton en question un peu plus tôt et évidemment il n'est pas hyper accessible.

« Tu veux un café love avant de partir ?

— Non ça va love, je suis prêt. Mais te stresse pas, on est pas pressés.

— Je sais qu'on est pas pressé... Désolé... » Il se gratte la tête. « Je veux pas te presser. Y'a pas d'urgence... On part quand tu veux. Désolé. »

Il part donc en quête d'une paire de chaussures adaptée au crapahutage sur chemin escarpé.

« Mais t'excuse pas, baka ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt ! »

Le brun rigole et caresse le bas de son dos alors qu'il est penché à fureter pour trouver ses chaussures. Il se redresse enfin la paire de chaussures à la main.

« Trouvé ! »

Daiki a préparé un sac à dos avec des vivres, de l'eau et des affaires de plage. Ils doivent donc être effectivement prêt à partir.

« Bon ben si on a tout... On peut y aller. »

Le brun s'approche pour l'enlacer.

« Je pense qu'on a tout. Et s'il nous manque un truc ça peut pas être de première importance. Tout ira bien.

— OK. Parfait alors. »

Il glisse sa main sur la joue de Daiki et l'embrasse tendrement puis il lui sourit.

« Go ! »

Il récupère les clés de la voiture et ils sortent de l'appartement pour rejoindre le pick up d'Eisuke. Ils s'installent. Il met le GPS qui indique quarante-cinq minutes de trajet, c'est vraiment tout proche. Il démarre et suit les indications pour sortir de la ville et prendre une petite route côtière.

**AOMINE**

Il se laisse aller au fond de son siège, regardant par la fenêtre alors que sa main se pose sur la cuisse de son homme. Les vibrations du moteur dans l'habitacle pourraient le faire rapidement somnoler, mais il garde les yeux ouverts pour apprécier le paysage et chaque minute de ce trajet qui fait partie intégrante de leur week-end.

« Tu te souviens d'avoir déjà emprunté cette route, love ? Ça t'évoque des trucs ?

— Non. Mais je pense avoir compris que quand Kate s'y rend elle préfère le bateau. En tout cas cette route est vraiment magnifique... »

Ils ont une vue imprenable sur l'immensité bleue et scintillante de l'océan.

« Ouais t'as raison... »

Il observe le paysage fasciné. Ce littoral est incomparable avec ce qu'il connaît. La roche est claire et renvoie le soleil, des pins et des arbustes s'accrochent au relief escarpé, leur vert ressort dans des teintes vives sur le paysage lumineux. Et au-delà l'océan s'étend sans bornes, lui donnant une sérieuse envie d'y piquer une tête. Il imagine déjà son contact frais, les vagues limpides se déroulant sous ses pieds...

« J'ai trop hâte de me baigner, love.

— Ouais. C'est clair que ça donne envie. On y est bientôt ! »

Ils roulent encore une dizaine de minutes puis, ils arrivent sur un petit espace sur le bas côté où on peut caser au mieux deux voitures. Il s'y arrête.

« On y est apparemment... »

Il sort de la voiture pour faire le tour du parking étroit et trouve un petit sentier qui descend en contrebas.

« Ça me semble bon. Y'a un chemin par là... »

Ils récupèrent leurs affaires et contemplent le sentier qui doit les amener à la terre promise. Il s'engage le premier sur le chemin abrupt, prenant soin de vérifier ses appuis à chaque pas, c'est clair que ça descend sec. La remontée sera probablement au moins aussi problématique. Mais pour l'heure il ne s'en soucie pas et descend vers la crique, attiré par la promesse de l'eau claire et de cette petite plage encaissée, parfaitement isolée.

**KAGAMI**

Il suit son homme sur le chemin escarpé. Il se laisse parfois ralentir par la contemplation du paysage. L'eau d'un bleu pur donne envie d'y plonger. L'air est chaud et glisse sur sa peau comme une caresse. Il réalise en descendant qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit de la civilisation, la route est déjà trop haute au dessus d'eux pour qu'ils entendent les voitures. Seul le vent, le bruit des vagues et de leur pas crissant dans la terre fine et les cris des mouettes les accompagnent dans leur descente et il aime ça. L'apaisement de la nature. Les odeurs marines arrivent jusqu'à eux. Certains passages sont plus compliqués à descendre et nécessite d'escalader un peu, la remontée risque d'être plus compliquée, il va leur falloir un peu de temps, mais rien d'insurmontable. Mais plus le chemin est compliqué, et plus ils peuvent être rassurés, ici ils ne seront pas dérangés. Ils n'échangent que quelques mots de toute la descente économisant leurs forces. Et enfin, ils arrivent en bas. C'est une petite crique avec une large bande de sable, entourée de rocher. Le sable est très fin et semble presque blanc.

Il ne dit rien en observant autour de lui, mais il a un vague souvenir de cette plage. C'est très diffus cependant. Il était sûrement trop jeune. Il a simplement la sensation de connaître cet endroit. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion de son esprit.

**AOMINE**

Il dépose ses affaires sur la plage et contemple l'endroit. Il fait un tour sur lui-même, observant la falaise qui encercle ce petit coin de paradis, puis reporte son attention sur l'océan. On n'entend que le bruit des vagues. Même en se retournant, on ne voit pas la route, et il est facile de se croire entièrement isolé, loin de toute civilisation, ou bien comme les derniers humains au monde. Il ôte ses chaussures et s'avance dans l'eau, regardant le ressac envelopper ses chevilles dans un ruban frémissant d'écume. Il tourne la tête et déclare par-dessus son épaule :

« C'est parfait, love. »

**KAGAMI**

Cette impression diffuse lui comprime un peu la poitrine et lui serre doucement la gorge. Il se sent beaucoup trop ému. Les mots de son homme le sorte de sa contemplation figée. _Parfait ?_ Oui c'est parfait. Il retire aussi ses chaussures et vient le rejoindre enlaçant sa taille et se pressant contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou dans sa chaleur rassurante. Il souffle d'une voix très basse.

« Oui... J'suis content que tu aimes love... »

Daiki passe un bras derrière lui pour enserrer sa nuque dans sa main.

« Et ici... Ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? demande-t-il doucement, comme s'il craignait de briser un sortilège.

— Rien de précis... Juste une impression que je connais cet endroit... »

Il serre doucement son homme contre lui, l'émotion comprime sa poitrine et tord ses tripes. Il a besoin de lui. Juste de lui. Il embrasse son cou. Il n'a aucun souvenir, juste une sensation et pourtant la nostalgie le prend à la gorge. Il ne se l'explique pas. Mais il est là avec Daiki et cet endroit lui plaît.

Il a envie de l'amour de Daiki. Il le serre contre lui, il presse plus fortement ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il aime son odeur, il aime la douceur de sa peau, il aime la chaleur de son corps. Il aime Daiki. Il a besoin de lui. Son cœur lui semble s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

Il a comme une urgence, un besoin de lui dire là ici. Comme si cet endroit donnait plus de poids à ses mots. Il les a dits mille fois et pourtant, ils lui paraissent plus lourds, plus vrais. Il remonte ses lèvres sur son cou jusqu'à son oreille et il souffle doucement, comme s'il avait peur que le vent emporte sa voix au loin et que ses mots n'atteignent jamais celui auquel ils sont destinés, alors que d'ordinaire il rêverait de les hurler à la face du monde, là... il les murmure comme un secret.

« Je t'aime Daiki... »

**AOMINE**

Les mots de Taiga lui donnent des frissons, comme chargés d'une intensité particulière en cet instant. Il se retourne dans ses bras, pose ses mains sur ses hanches, et contemple son visage avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes et de l'embrasser doucement, lentement. Puis, il se recule et esquisse un sourire :

« Je t'aime aussi Taiga... »

À ces mots, un sourire étire les lèvres de Taiga qui revient chercher les siennes pour l'embrasser avec passion et se presse contre lui avide de lui.

Il remonte ses mains dans son dos et le serre contre lui. Il effleure sa nuque et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser, savourant la caresse de sa langue sur la sienne. Par ces gestes, il essaie de lui transmettre ses sentiments, son désir d'être là pour lui, de lui offrir son amour. Il sent l'émotion intense de son homme, son besoin d'être aimé. Il l'accepte en s'efforçant de ne rien intellectualiser, juste de ressentir.

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne sous ses doigts. Il savoure son baiser. Puis doucement il se sépare de ses lèvres, haletant. Le cœur battant, l'émotion comprimant toujours sa poitrine, mais s'adoucissant un peu par cette étreinte. Il a envie de lui. Là tout de suite, l'amour débordant qui le submerge a besoin de s'assouvir par le corps. Il le serre plus doucement dans ses bras. Se forçant à calmer un peu de trop plein d'émotions. Il embrasse son cou.

« Thanks... »

Puis il s'écarte et sourit en le regardant amoureusement.

« J'ai envie d'y mettre plus que les pieds ! ça te dit ?

— Yes, carrément que ça me dit ! »

Le brun retourne vers la plage et enlève ses fringues à la va-vite. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui et hausse les épaules, puis retire tout et ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler son short de bain. Il se retourne vers lui.

« Ça sera mieux comme ça ! affirme-t-il en souriant.

— Ouais ça m'étonne pas de toi... »

Il rigole et le caresse des yeux avant de fouiller dans les affaires. Il sait qu'ils sont seuls et Daiki l'a déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil des tas de fois. Mais c'est un peu troublant de se baigner nu dans l'océan en plein jour. Et puis s'il n'y a aucune barrière de tissu entre son corps et celui de son homme, il n'aura plus aucune maîtrise.

« T'as quand même pris des shorts de bain ? »

Daiki rigole à cette demande.

« Ouais, t'en fais pas, j'en ai pris. J'ai tout prévu ! »

Sur ces mots le brun se dirige vers la mer et avance dans le ressac, plus calme que chez eux grâce à la configuration des lieux. Il s'arrête lorsque l'eau arrive jusqu'à sa taille et se retourne vers lui :

« Alors, tu traînes ?! »

Il vient juste de trouver un short et il se déshabille rapidement en répondant à son homme :

« C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! J'arrive. »

Il enfile le short de bain et se dépêche de rejoindre Daiki. Il s'enfonce sans hésiter dans l'eau et avant d'arriver à sa hauteur plonge sous l'eau pour le plaisir de s'immerger et de sentir l'élément liquide l'envelopper et refait surface juste à côté de son homme. Il remonte en embrassant son ventre et remontant en dessinant un chemin de baisers sur son torse, son cou jusqu'à bouche. Il rigole en s'écartant doucement.

« Je suis là ! »

Daiki regarde son homme ruisselant et sourit devant cette vision.

« Elle est bonne, pas vrai ?!

— Elle est carrément bonne ! La mer te va bien, love. »

Il rigole à cette dernière remarque et le regarde sans comprendre.

« La mer me va bien ?!

— Ouais... » Daiki se rapproche et l'enlace, caressant son dos mouillé et happant ses lèvres entre les siennes. « L'eau et le soleil font ressortir ta beauté naturelle !

— Oh... Ravi que ça te plaise love. »

Il revient glisser sa main sur la nuque de Daiki et plonge son regard dans le sien. Il se sent éperdument amoureux et c'est bon d'aimer comme ça. Il se sent juste plus fort, plus solide. Il pose son front contre celui de son homme, puis il revient embrasser ses lèvres.

**AOMINE**

Il savoure ses lèvres. Il se sent bien. Il est content d'être enfin là. Un endroit isolé comme celui-ci... C'était vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait. Et probablement ce qui _leur_ fallait.

« On a de la chance d'avoir pu trouver cet endroit. Il faudra qu'on remercie Kate.

— Hm... Clairement ! Et j'espère qu'elle voudra bien nous donner d'autres bons plans comme celui-là... »

Taiga regarde un peu rêveusement autour d'eux.

« Il y a sûrement d'autres endroits qui me parleront plus... Je me souviens pas vraiment de Kate... Les souvenirs sont flous... Mais je me souviens de sa voix et de son rire. Alors j'crois que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et ma mère en fait.

— Alors c'est vraiment chouette que t'aies pu la retrouver. T'as dû lui manquer pendant tout ce temps ! »

Il l'embrasse encore, il est heureux que son homme renoue avec son passé.

**KAGAMI**

_Lui manquer ?_ Il rougit. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Pour lui elle restait une presque inconnue, une vague connaissance, un lien avec sa mère. Mais elle la connu tout petit, elle s'est occupée de lui, elle a joué avec lui sûrement. Elle avait l'air effectivement contente de le revoir. Alors oui peut-être qu'il avait dû lui manquer.

« Oh... Ouais j'ai pas pensé à ça... J'imagine que oui... Même si elle ne l'a pas vraiment dit. »

Daiki sourit et caresse le creux de ses reins.

« C'est pas le genre de truc qui est facile à dire, surtout à la première rencontre. Mais regarde, elle a répondu super vite à ton message, et elle t'a rencontré le soir même. À mon avis ça lui a fait très plaisir que tu la contactes.

— C'est vrai. Tu as raison... J'étais trop content qu'elle me réponde et... Stressé pour réfléchir à ça. »

Il est un peu gêné et triste pour elle. Quand sa mère est décédée, elle a perdu la femme qu'elle aime et lui, il n'était pas son fils mais elle devait tenir beaucoup à lui, Daiki a raison. Elle avait l'air vraiment ravi de le voir hier soir. Plusieurs questions lui viennent alors. Pourquoi n'avoir pas essayé de le revoir avant ? Est-ce que son père l'en a empêchée ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas osé ?

« Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas revue après le décès de ma mère... Quelque part, elle faisait un peu partie de ma famille.

— Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait pas comme ça. Vis à vis de ton père, ça devait être délicat. Elle devait se sentir comme l'amante, qui n'aurait pas eu sa place pour t'éduquer... Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Tu devrais en discuter avec elle.

— Ouais... Je lui poserai la question la prochaine fois. »

Il sourit et revient piquer un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

« Yes. Et j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! »

Daiki s'écarte de lui et regarde l'eau claire, d'un bleu intense.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais je suis toujours pas rentré complètement dans l'eau, moi ! »

**AOMINE**

Et sur ces paroles, il pique une tête et fait quelques brasses vers l'horizon. Comme à chaque fois, il retrouve avec plaisir la sensation de l'eau portant son corps, et glissant sur ses muscles. Il a pris beaucoup d'aisance depuis son arrivée sur la côte, même s'il préfère toujours nager dans une mer calme, et aujourd'hui les conditions sont réunies. Il fend les vagues et savoure la sensation vivifiante de sa circulation sanguine qui s'active et semble se fluidifier à mesure qu'il nage.

Derrière lui, Taiga est revenu lui aussi se glisser dans les vagues, habitué à la mer dans toutes ses conditions, le tigre est particulièrement à l'aise dans l'élément liquide. Il nage aussi vers l'horizon, disparaissant régulièrement dans les profondeurs, appréciant de s'immerger totalement.

Il le regarde faire, admiratif, et doucement revient vers le rivage. Il se met sur le dos et fait la planche, se laissant dériver, bercé par le roulis des vagues, les yeux perdus dans le bleu du ciel. Quand il fait ça suffisamment longtemps, il a l'impression de flotter dans le ciel, et c'est une impression aussi enivrante que vertigineuse.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime bien évoluer dans l'eau. Il a l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, plus léger, plus doux. Il n'y a pas de début ni de fin, pas de haut ni de bas. Il peut évoluer comme il veut et c'est particulièrement jouissif d'avoir cette impression d'apesanteur. Il nage un moment l'esprit libre et se délivrant peu à peu de ses dernières émotions un peu vives. Il s'apaise et finalement décide de revenir vers le rivage.

En l'entendant se rapprocher Daiki lui demande, toujours flottant à la surface de l'eau :

« Hey love, bien profité ?

— Ouais ça fait du bien. Et toi ? »

Il vient se mettre à la hauteur de son homme et rigole un peu de le voir étendu là et tout nu. Son mec est un complet exhibitioniste. Ce qui ne lui déplaît pas vraiment, bien que définitivement son corps nu est beaucoup trop tentant.

« Super bien. On est trop bien ici. »

Le brun se redresse et vient nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'adore cet endroit. Merci de l'avoir trouvé et de m'y avoir emmené. »

Il rigole et serre son homme contre lui.

« De rien mais c'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai trouvé... J'ai bénéficié d'un bon tuyau ! Le lieu idéal pour mon mec exhibitioniste.

— Pas faux ! Les endroits où on peut se balader librement à poil sont toujours les meilleurs ! »

Daiki resserre ses jambes autour de lui et embrasse son cou en souriant :

« Love... Tu crois que t'es capable de me porter jusqu'à ma serviette ?! Je serais super impressionné par tes bras vigoureux ! Et j'ai la flemme...

— Ah d'accord ! Carrément ! Il me fait bosser en plus ! »

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et le plaque un peu plus contre lui.

« Accroche-toi bien ! »

Il s'avance dans l'eau jusqu'au rivage. Pour l'instant c'est facile, l'eau l'aide encore en grande partie à porter son homme.

« Ah ouais ! J'aime déjà ! s'exclame un Daiki enthousiaste en s'agrippant à lui.

— Évidemment, un flemmard comme toi ! Encourage-moi ! J'ai besoin de carburant ! Embrasse moi... Hm... là... »

Et il penche un peu sa tête pour qu'il puisse accéder à son cou. Le brun exécute sa demande avec plaisir, venant mordiller et sucer la peau fine de son cou, de la clavicule jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

« T'es salé et délicieux... commente-t-il avec un gémissement d'approbation.

— Hm... Content que tu apprécies... »

Ces petites attentions lui provoquent des frissons de plaisir et réveil son désir. Il se mordille la lèvre, soupire doucement et se concentre sur sa tâche qui devrait calmer ses ardeurs. Une fois hors de l'eau, heureusement que Daiki s'agrippe bien, c'est sûr qu'il fait son poids, il se stabilise pour se réhabituer à la pesanteur réelle puis il s'avance en direction des serviettes en tenant fermement son homme.

« T'y es presque, love ! Tu m'impressionnes avec tes bras vigoureux ! Quel homme ! »

Daiki rigole et continue de piquer sa peau de baisers.

« Putain! Me fais pas rire tu fais ton poids quand même ! »

Et au prix d'un dernier petit effort il arrive jusqu'au serviette et parvient à y allonger son homme presque en douceur... Presque...

« Ça va love ? »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme et éclate de rire :

« Carrément ! Première fois de ma vie qu'on me fait ça ! Et je valide ! »

Il lui attrape le poignet et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il adore jouer avec lui. Il avait besoin de cette légèreté, il avait envie de rire avec lui, de le chercher un peu, de le provoquer, il avait besoin de l'avoir tout à lui et de lui montrer cette part de lui plus juvénile que Taiga a encore eu peu l'occasion de voir, et qui fait pourtant partie intégrante de lui. Taiga répond à son baiser avec gourmandise et rigole aussi, visiblement soulagé que l'atterrissage n'ait pas été trop douloureux.

« Ouais ben faudra pas le faire trop souvent parce que t'es lourd quand même ! »

Les doigts de Taiga viennent le chatouiller pour se venger.

« Lourd ?! Moi je suis lourd ?! Comment tu oses ?! Tu deviens aussi rustre que Tetsu, fait gaffe ! »

Il se marre et se tortille pour échapper à ses doigts, sans guère de succès.

« Rustre ? Kuroko ? T'es sûr ?! On parle du même gars là ? »

Taiga le libère de ses chatouilles, pique un baiser sur ses lèvres et se laisse tomber sur sa propre serviette à côté de Daiki.

« Ben ce gars il dit tout exactement comme il le pense sur le moment, et sans la moindre considération ! »

Il se tourne sur le côté et caresse le torse et le ventre de son homme ruisselants de gouttelettes. Puis se redresse sur un coude pour embrasser sa clavicule et ses pectoraux.

« Mais bon, rustre ou pas, force m'est d'admettre que t'as des bras beauuuucoup plus vigoureux que lui ! »

Son homme éclate de rire.

« Il aurait même pas pu te sortir de l'eau ! Mais lui par contre il serait facile à porter jusqu'ici... Il est beauuuucoup plus léger que toi !

— Ouais bah t'as pas intérêt d'essayer ! T'es coincé avec ton mec lourd !

— Ok je prends note. Ne pas essayer de porter Kuroko ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'essaierais de faire ça... » Kagami relève légèrement la tête pour happer ses lèvres puis sourit. « Et je suis très bien avec mon mec lourd !

— Tu pourrais être tenté parce que des fois il va pas assez vite, alors t'as juste envie de le déplacer d'un endroit à un autre pour accélérer le mouvement. Mais c'est interdit ! »

Il rigole encore et l'embrasse tendrement. Taiga répond à son baiser, puis il fronce les sourcils sérieusement.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire... J'ai un doute... Je me demande si j'ai pas déjà fait un truc comme ça...

— Ça m'étonnerait pas, love ! répond-il en se marrant. Mais fais pas ça devant moi ! C'est stupide mais je serais quand même jaloux !

— C'est pas stupide y'a pleins de trucs cons qui me rendraient jaloux aussi... Mais tu fais bien de prévenir parce que ça effectivement j'aurais pas deviné !

— T'as un lien particulier avec Tetsu... Et moi aussi... Et bref... je serais probablement pas jaloux toute ma vie, mais c'est que le début entre nous...

— T'inquiète... Et même si tu es jaloux toute ta vie... C'est pas grand chose. Et puis... J'suis le premier jaloux alors j'ai rien à dire. »

Il réfléchit un instant à cette réponse, puis tourne la tête vers son homme :

« Et est-ce que j'ai déjà fait des trucs qui te rendaient jaloux ?

— Non. Rien qui m'ait marqué en tout cas... Je pense que si c'était le cas tu t'en rendrais compte... Je pensais plus à Lola… »

Il se rembrunit un peu.

« Ouais... Bah j'pense que t'as constaté que y a aucun risque de côté-là… »

**KAGAMI**

Il hoche la tête doucement et s'en veut d'avoir évoqué la jeune femme.

« Je sais love... J'suis désolé... »

Il se redresse sur son coude et se rapproche de son homme. Il glisse sa mains sur sa nuque et il demande doucement :

« Elle te manque ?

Daiki soupire un peu.

« Yes... J'ai provoqué le truc évidemment, alors c'est ma faute, mais... J'ai perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais parce que je pouvais pas l'aimer de la bonne façon... J'étais pas vraiment prêt à la voir disparaître de ma vie du jour au lendemain. C'était pas ce que je voulais... Mais bon... je comprends, quoi.

— Ouais... Je suis désolé love... »

Et doublement, parce qu'il se sent coupable lui d'être plutôt satisfait de la situation. Il sait que c'est stupide. Mais son coeur est quand même jaloux... Elle était peut-être pas aussi importante que lui, mais elle était importante pour Daiki et elle a été intime avec lui. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien d'être jaloux du passé. Il enlace tendrement son homme. Triplement désolé, en fait, parce qu'en plus il a ramené des choses douloureuses pour son homme à la surface alors qu'il semblait si heureux quelques instants plus tôt.

« It's ok, love, assure Daiki. J'ai été stupide de vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre... Je m'en rends bien compte maintenant, et je m'en mords les doigts. J'ai pas envie de me punir pour ça... Simplement... Ouais ça me rend toujours triste, quoi. Et ça me rappelle à quel point j'ai foiré. J'veux plus reproduire ce genre d'erreur...

— Ok. Je comprends. »

Il embrasse tendrement son cou et caresse son dos d'une de ses grandes mains quand l'autre reste fixée sur sa nuque qu'il masse doucement. Daiki tourne la tête vers lui avec un sourire, et pose une main sur son visage avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Mais aujourd'hui... avant toute chose je suis heureux d'être là avec toi.

— Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle... Parce que je suis très heureux d'être là avec toi... »

Il sourit et revient presser ses lèvres des siennes avec tendresse.

**AOMINE**

Il savoure ses lèvres et se rapproche de lui d'un coup de reins, et l'enlace aussi étroitement que s'ils se trouvaient dans leur lit, passant une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Il aime son goût salé, et il a envie de sa proximité. Tout est si calme autour d'eux, le temps, presque immobile, comme si cette journée se déroulait dans une dimension à part.

Taiga répond à ses lèvres et caresse son dos possessivement, pressant ses mains sur ses reins pour le coller plus à lui. Sa langue joue avec la sienne et ses dents s'invitent dans la danse mordillant doucement sa lèvre.

Il soupire de plaisir à ce baiser, caressant les flancs de son homme en se pressant contre lui. Il adore la sensation du soleil et de la brise sur sa peau mouillée, du corps de son homme luisant d'océan tout contre le sien. Les doigts de Taiga remontent sur son dos effleurant sa peau humide, jouant avec les gouttes d'eau qui s'évaporent doucement. Il libère sa bouche pour goûter la peau salée de son cou.

Il gémit doucement et presse son érection contre son ventre, puis descend une main pour palper le fessier ferme de son homme. Son souffle s'accélère et son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine alors que les lèvres de Taiga font naître des frissons qui s'enroulent autour de sa nuque et descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent le sexe de son homme se tendre contre son abdomen. Il est presque surpris, peut-être un peu soulagé alors que son désir pour Daiki bout dans ses veines depuis le matin et que son propre membre qu'il garde bien caché dans son short de bain large, se réveille trop fréquemment à son goût. Il se sent intimidé. Presque comme un ado dont les hormones sont en ébullition et qui ne contrôle pas son corps.

Il reste doux, ses mains parcourent le corps qui lui est offert comme s'il était fragile, caressant sa peau avec douceur, pressant son corps contre lui tendrement, son érection rencontrant la cuisse de son homme. Il lèche sa clavicule et mordille légèrement. Son coeur bat durement sous sa cage thoracique, son abdomen se contracte du désir qui revient affluer dans ses veines.

**AOMINE**

Il a de plus en plus chaud, il a envie de son homme. Il glisse les doigts sous l'élastique de son short de bain pour le faire glisser sur ses cuisses. Sa main se pose sur sa queue rigide et il la presse dans sa paume en mordillant sa peau salée. Il sent le corps tendu de son homme contre le sien, sa douceur lui réchauffe le cœur aussi bien que le corps. Tous ses nerfs sont en éveil, et il n'a qu'une envie, savourer Taiga, cette intimité avec lui dans cet endroit si isolé où personne ne peut pas les trouver, où il se sent plus libre que n'importe où ailleurs.

Un gémissement de Taiga accompagne ses caresses. Les mains de son homme se font plus pressantes, mais toujours pleines de tendresse. L'une d'elle s'accroche à sa nuque, sa respiration est plus lourde contre sa peau. Son autre main descend sur ses fesses qu'elle masse doucement.

Il embrasse son homme en suçotant ses lèvres entre les siennes, sa main allant et venant lentement sur son membre pour faire monter la tension. Il ne lâche ses lèvres que pour murmurer d'un souffle rauque :

« I love you Taiga... »

Taiga ouvre des yeux voilés de désir sur lui. Son sexe suinte entre ses doigts. Il gémit faiblement et répond doucement.

« I love you too... »

La main de Taiga quitte ses fesses, caresse sa hanche, navigue sur sa cuisse.

Il fait basculer Taiga sur le dos et vient le surplomber, lâchant sa verge pour frotter son érection contre la sienne, ses lèvres enfouies dans son cou, sa main remontant l'arrière de sa cuisse pour venir palper ses fesses.

**KAGAMI**

Il se débat un peu pour se libérer de son short qui l'entrave dans ses mouvements. Il parvient à le faire descendre sur ses mollets mais son homme le perturbe dans sa tâche en le surplombant. Il gémit basculant la tête en arrière et agrippe les fesses de son homme pour accentuer la pression de son sexe contre le sien ondulant légèrement pour les frictionner ensemble. Des frissons de plaisir le parcourent et hérissent ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Il halète, son cœur bat violemment faisant rugir son sang dans ses veine et battre son pouls à ses tempes. Comme si le désir qu'il essayait de museler depuis le matin revenait le harceler plus violemment pour se venger. La seule conscience qu'il a encore et qui n'est pas totalement perdu dans le corps qui se presse contre le sien, c'est ce short qui bloque encore ses jambes et dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser, le vêtement mouillé collant encore à ses jambes.

Daiki finit par remarquer ce qui le gêne et lui retire complètement son short, amusé, avant de revenir plonger sur ses lèvres, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Il n'a même pas le temps de le remercier que ses lèvres reviennent le bâillonner, son corps se plaquer contre le sien et il a déjà tout oublié de ce short récalcitrant. D'une main, Daiki écarte une cuisse et glisse sous ses fesses pour le caresser du coccyx jusqu'aux testicules, s'attardant dans la chaleur entre les deux lobes pour le teaser. Ses mains s'agrippent au dos de son homme et ses doigts inquisiteurs le font gémir alors que son corps se tend sous la caresse taquine.

**AOMINE**

Il tend une main à tâtons vers le sac de sport où il a mis toutes leurs affaires, et parvient à y trouver le flacon de lubrifiant. Il en répand sur ses doigts et reprend ses caresses, cette fois venant cercler son intimité avec l'envie de le faire gémir, alors que ses lèvres ne le lâchent pas, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour reprendre son souffle.

Les lèvres de son homme accueillent ses gémissements étouffés, ses ongles se plantent douloureusement dans son dos alors que son corps ondule sous lui cherchant plus de caresses plus de frictions. Taiga remonte ses jambes comme pour s'offrir plus à lui.

Il profite de cette invitation pour introduire doucement ses doigts en lui, les enfonçant dans cette chaleur familière. Il caresse les parois internes puis cherche la prostate qu'il commence à masser doucement. Il a remarqué le désir, l'avidité de son homme, et ça lui donne envie de le frustrer un peu, de faire monter encore son désir tout en lui procurant le plus de plaisir possible.

**KAGAMI**

Il ondule sous les caresses de son homme. Les stimulations de sa prostate provoquent des frissons qui remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, des picotements sur sa peau et des fourmillements dans ses extrémités. Il agrippe la nuque de son homme et le regarde avec désir. Il est impatient, fébrile. Il a envie de lui. Il a envie de se laisser emporter par la volupté de l'extase. Il cherche les lèvres de Daiki, gémissant alors qu'il joue avec sa prostate.

« Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il continue à masser la petite protubérance, prenant plaisir aux gémissements et de son homme, à son souffle rauque et brûlant qui hachure sa peau. Le désir, la passion lui embrouillent l'esprit, mais il les retient encore, il veut encore stimuler son homme, écouter la musique de son désir alors que ses doigts le caressent et que sa bouche vient chercher la sienne comme s'il voulait aspirer son souffle, boire sa chaleur, se connecter à la volupté qui anime son corps.

Les gémissements de Taiga ressemblent de plus en plus à des suppliques. Son homme semble chercher plus de connexion avec lui, plus de ses lèvres, plus de ses mains, plus de son corps alors qu'il vient enrouler une jambe autour des siennes.

« Love... Please... I want you... Please... »

Les mots frémissent sur ses nerfs, il s'en enivre et les savoure comme un nectar. Il retire ses doigts délicatement et guide sa verge en lui tout en mordillant son cou, et s'enfonce en lui d'un coup de reins, étouffant un râle de plaisir contre sa peau brûlante. La chaleur étroite se referme sur sa verge, provoquant un plaisir intense qui le pousse à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa cuisse, ses dents au creux de son cou. Il n'attend pas avant de reculer son bassin et de s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui, grisé par la pression sur son membre, qui l'incite à plonger en lui encore et encore.

**KAGAMI**

Des gémissements plus rauques accompagnent les mouvements de la verge qui le pilonne délicieusement et s'achèvent en plaintes de plaisir quand elle touche sa prostate. Il enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Daiki. Il se sent comblé de sentir son homme en lui, imposant, faisant sa place durement en lui. Il ressent chaque centimètre de la longueur de son membre quand il entre en lui et c'est absolument jouissif. Et chaque intrusion s'achève sur sa prostate lui envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Il maintient sa main sur sa nuque ses dents sur son cou générant une multitude de frissons jusque sur son cuir chevelu. Son autre main presse sur la fesse de Daiki dans laquelle il plante ses ongles. Il sent des gouttes de sueur glisser sur son torse. L'extase est là et prend place dans tout son corps, elle s'installe dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, dans son ventre contracté dans sa poitrine trop étroite pour son coeur qui s'emballe. Il gémit son plaisir à son homme, le suppliant de continuer.

**AOMINE**

Il accélère le rythme de ses coups de bassin, agrippant le corps de son homme alors qu'il le pilonne sous le soleil réchauffant ardemment son dos. Par contraste, la brise hérisse sa peau de frissons. Leurs sueurs se mélangent alors que leurs peaux se frottent à chaque mouvement. Il ne pense à plus rien et laisse le plaisir sauvage monter dans ses reins alors qu'il surplombe son homme, contemplant ses traits crispés par le plaisir, écoutant ses soupirs et ses gémissements qui étranglent sa gorge à mesure qu'il accélère ses coups de reins.

**KAGAMI**

Daiki enchaîne et ne lui laisse aucun répit. Le plaisir gonfle dans son ventre. Inexorablement. Il s'approche du gouffre. Il est là à portée de mains et pourtant il lui échappe encore. Il crie de plaisir sous les assauts de son homme.

« Dai... Dai... »

Sa voix est plaintive suppliante, comme si son homme était responsable de sa frustration alors qu'il n'est responsable que de son plaisir. Et soudain son orgasme explose en vagues puissantes. Il se resserre sur Daiki et jouit en se répandant entre leurs ventres.

**AOMINE**

Il sent l'anus de son homme se refermer, compresser sa verge alors qu'il continue à aller et venir en lui. Tout le corps de Taiga lui paraît se crisper contre lui, et il appuie son front contre son épaule alors qu'il poursuit son orgasme tout près d'éclore. Il plante encore quelques coups de reins en lui et la jouissance le traverse comme un éclair d'orage, brutale et lumineuse. Il se libère dans les entrailles de son homme et s'immobilise, reprenant doucement son souffle.

Taiga halète dans son cou et l'enlace en embrassant sa peau humide de sueur.

« So good... »

Il caresse sa nuque délicatement alors que son rythme cardiaque s'apaise peu à peu, puis l'embrasse doucement.

**KAGAMI**

Le cœur battant encore un peu mais plus d'émotions cette fois que d'adrénaline, il répond aux lèvres de son homme avec la même douceur. Il caresse son dos, il veut le garder contre lui encore un peu.

L'air caresse sa cuisse et le fait frissonner, lui rappelant où ils se trouvent. Il aime l'idée que son homme lui ait fait l'amour sur cette plage. Sa main remonte sur sa nuque il rompt doucement le baiser et sourit tendrement.

« C'était terriblement bon love... Thanks... »

Daiki le regarde avec un doux sourire.

« Content que t'aies aimé, love. J'aime bien... faire l'amour en plein air.

— Première fois que j'essaie... Et j'avoue... C'est très très agréable... »

Il rigole doucement et revient l'embrasser tendrement. Et entre ses baisers il souffle.

« Merci... »

Daiki se retire doucement et s'allonge à côté de lui. Il passe un bras derrière sa tête et contemple le ciel bleu.

« Bah me remercie pas pour ça... »

Il a horreur de voir son homme s'éloigner après l'amour. Il vient glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il faudrait qu'il aille dans l'eau pour se nettoyer.

« Je te remercie... Pas pour le sexe... Enfin pas que ! Répond-il en rigolant. Je te remercie... Pour être là avec moi... Pour m'aimer... Pour partager ma vie... Pour me rendre heureux... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en entendant ça.

« Je vois... » Il caresse sa main dans la sienne et ajoute : « J'suis pas sûr qu'il faille me remercier pour ça non plus, mais... Alright. »

Il s'étire. Tout ça lui a donné chaud et il est tout poisseux. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et regarde la mer calme.

« Hm... On retourne faire un tour dans l'eau ?

— Ouais! J'crois que j'en ai bien besoin... »

Taiga se redresse aussi, avise son short plein de sable, se demandant visiblement s'il doit le remettre et finalement laisse tomber. Il se relève et s'étire à son tour puis il se dirige vers l'eau glorieusement nu. Il le regarde en profitant un peu du spectacle, puis se lève à sa suite et rejoint le rivage. Il prend quelques instants pour s'habituer à la température de l'eau en s'arrosant la nuque, puis il pique une tête et fait quelques brasses, appréciant la sensation apaisante de fraîcheur sur son corps et ses muscles échauffés.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello !**

**Et hop, le chapitre tout chaud du dimanche, garanti plein de romance ! Enjoy !**

**Stella : Oui, comme tu dis, ce n'est que le début du week-end... Y a encore le temps pour les pipes et tout ça :D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Il nage et profite de l'eau pour se rincer. C'est étrange de se baigner nu, mais c'est aussi très agréable. Il savoure la sensation de l'eau qui caresse la totalité de son corps en fendant les flots. Puis il revient vers le rivage. Le calme des lieux est impressionnant. La route n'est pas loin, mais dans cette enclave ils n'entendent absolument rien. Ils pourraient presque se croire seuls sur une île déserte. Et il adore ça, se sentir coupé du monde et profiter juste de l'instant présent et de Daiki.

Daiki... Il regarde autour de lui et le repère un peu plus loin.

Il plonge et rejoint son homme qui fait la planche pour lui attraper la jambe et le faire couler.

**AOMINE**

Il ne s'y attendait pas, dérivant tranquillement et trop occupé à rêvasser pour entendre son homme approcher. Il boit la tasse et remonte à la surface en toussant et en crachant. Il s'ébroue et engueule son homme :

« Enfoiré ! C'est pas bon l'eau de mer ! »

Taiga rigole.

« Ah bon ? T'as pas aimé ?

— Nan ! J'étais bien tranquille à rêvasser moi ! Tss... »

Il marmonne et puis sans prévenir, bondit sur son homme, le coule, et en profite pour s'accrocher à son dos comme un koala quand il remonte à la surface.

En ressortant la tête de l'eau, Taiga crache un peu ses poumons en se marrant à moitié, le liquide remonte par ses narines, il jure.

« Oh fuck ! ça fait mal au nez ! »

Taiga agrippe ses bras pour le tenir sur son dos et fait quelques pas vers le large avant de se jeter sur le côté, pour les couler ensemble en riant.

Cette fois au moins il s'y attendait et ça lui évite d'avaler de l'eau de mer. Sous la surface, il en profite pour peloter son homme, puis le lâche et reprend une grande bouffée d'air.

« Ça se paiera ! promet-il en chassant l'eau de ses cils.

— Ouais ouais... J'suis prêt ! Et puis bon là... T'en as un peu profité quand même ! »

Taiga se rapproche de lui en souriant.

« Ouais. Fallait bien me dédommager ! »

Il enlace son homme et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Hm... Fais attention... En te dédommageant tu risquerais de réveiller la bête... »

Taiga vient mordre son cou, durement. Il frissonne à cette morsure un peu surpris et sourit.

« Hm... Réveiller la bête, vraiment ? Tu sais bien que c'est le genre de déclaration qui me rend curieux ! »

La langue de Taiga passe sur cette morsure qui a laissée quelques marques et sa voix est basse quand il souffle.

« Curieux ? Ah oui ?

— Yes... Même si je pense avoir déjà eu des aperçus de la bête en question ! »

Il rit un peu, mais il est plutôt émoustillé par la vibration basse dans la voix de son homme.

**KAGAMI**

Cette réponse anime son corps d'un désir brûlant. Il se presse un peu plus contre son homme, son membre se réveille doucement. Il embrasse ses lèvres avidement et saisit sa nuque un peu durement. Son coeur bat violemment dans sa poitrine. Son souffle est un peu court. Ce désir sauvage le saisit à la gorge. Il murmure.

« Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais...

— Ouais... Je pense que je sais ce que je fais... »

Le brun lui adresse un sourire provocateur et vient mordiller ses lèvres. Lui, il n'en est pas sûr. Parce que lui même ne sait pas encore bien définir ce que Daiki arrive parfois à réveiller en lui. Sa main est possessive sur sa nuque et il presse son érection contre le ventre de Daiki. Il vient presser ses lèvres contre son oreille.

« Tu me rends fou Daiki... Avec toi... Je perds toute retenue…

**AOMINE**

Il embrasse sa peau salée et frissonne à ces mots. Il se recule pour regarder son homme, se plongeant dans ses pupilles brûlantes. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce sentiment qu'il inspire à son homme sans même le chercher, et il ignore comment l'interpréter. Il sait juste que souvent ça réveille un désir sourd en lui, alors il réplique doucement :

« Good... C'est bien de perdre sa retenue de temps en temps... »

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée de cette passion, de ce désir sauvage qui l'anime et que Daiki attise de ses mots provoquant. Son homme le cherche, il veut le pousser à bout, qu'il lâche cette férocité qui sommeille en lui, ce besoin qui contracte son ventre presque douloureusement de marquer Daiki comme sien, de le garder pour lui jalousement. Il a envie de lui sauvagement, de le soumettre, de marquer son corps de ses morsures, de le graver de son désir, de son amour.

Son souffle est rapide. Il sonde le regard de son homme, il n'y lit aucune peur, il y voit le défi. Daiki attend qu'il libère ce désir très particulier... Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Daiki rentre dans ce jeu, qu'est-ce qu'il trouve là dedans, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Il se sent comme la dynamite prête à exploser et Daiki a craqué l'allumette pour allumer la mèche. Un mot de Daiki suffirait pour désamorcer la bombe. Mais il choisit de souffler sur la flamme pour qu'elle brûle plus vite. Qui contrôle qui ?

Il vient l'embrasser durement, ses dents blessant un peu ses lèvres. Ses doigts se crispent dans son dos, ses ongles griffent un peu sa peau. Il ne lui permet pas de reprendre son souffle, il dévore cette bouche avidement. Quand il la libère, sa respiration est lourde et hachée. Il gronde.

« Me laisse pas... Dépasser les limites de ce que tu cherches... »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme, haletant, troublé et le cœur battant de désir.

_Ce qu'il cherche ?_

Il n'est pas sûr de le savoir. Quand Kagami le veut sauvagement, il se sent vivant. Et il aime voir son homme exprimer un désir brut et profond avec cette force, cette spontanéité. Ça a quelque chose qui le rassure et le fait se sentir complet.

Comme si, en un sens, cette brutalité était le reflet de ses impulsions sauvages non libérées. Tous les sentiments qu'on prend l'habitude d'ignorer, de refouler, pour aller de l'avant, pour ne pas craquer, ces sentiments-là ont une place entre eux, et peut-être que le sexe est un moyen de les sublimer.

Alors les limites, il n'est pas sûr de les connaître. Mais il a envie d'explorer.

Il entraîne son homme vers le rivage, l'embrassant avec passion en se serrant contre lui.

« Ok love... We're in this together... »

**KAGAMI**

Son torse se soulève rapidement, pressé contre celui de Daiki, il a l'impression que ses battements de cœur affolés résonnent dans la poitrine de son homme comme un écho. Il presse les reins de de Daiki pour le serrer contre lui et il mordille sa lèvre, affamé.

Il pousse son homme jusqu'à sa serviette, sans cesser de dévorer ses lèvres et tenant son épaule durement, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il se débatte. Il veut le posséder maintenant et il n'a pas le temps de jouer. Le besoin tord ses tripes, comme si c'était vital, une nécessité absolue à laquelle il ne peut pas échapper au risque de devenir fou. Il le veut maintenant, son corps, dévorer sa peau, pilonner son intimité, marquer sa chair et entendre ses gémissements et ses cris.

**AOMINE**

Il perçoit le besoin, cette faim dévorante, brûlante, qui travaille Taiga, et ça attise son propre désir. Il s'allonge sur la serviette et écarte les cuisses pour s'offrir à son homme, le regardant approcher le souffle court, sachant que ça risque d'être rude, mais intense.

**KAGAMI**

Il surplombe son homme et se penche sur lui pour revenir happer ses lèvres, il les suce, les mordille. Sa main fouille le sac pour récupérer le lubrifiant. Il ouvre le tube pour s'en enduire les doigts et vient sans attendre les presser contre son intimité. Il libère ses lèvres, agrippe ses cheveux de sa seconde main et l'oblige à pencher la tête pour s'attaquer à la jonction entre son épaule et son cou, qu'il mordille et suce durement.

**AOMINE**

Il étouffe un gémissement à la sensation de sa bouche qui se referme sur lui, la morsure lui donne des frissons et il écarte davantage les cuisses alors que les doigts de son homme se pressent sur son intimité. Il savoure la sensation et ferme les yeux, relâchant son contrôle pour mieux l'accueillir en lui, sans résistance. Il referme sa main sur la nuque de son homme, la serrant entre ses doigts tandis qu'il se cambre à ses caresses.

**KAGAMI**

L'urgence de son désir lui fait perdre tout contrôle. Ses doigts viennent fouiller l'intimité de Daiki, sa chaleur brûlante envoie des décharges de plaisir dans ses reins qui remontent jusqu'à sa nuque, son sexe tressaille impatient.

La faim qu'il éprouve pour son homme est simplement vertigineuse. Il n'a plus aucune maîtrise de rien. Alors que ses lèvres naviguent de sa bouche, à son cou, le dévorant possessivement sans lâcher ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à sa bouche avide. Il savoure la moiteur de son intimité qu'il s'emploie à détendre rapidement. S'il effleure sa prostate ce n'est que par accident car ce n'est pas son but. L'objectif est simple, posséder ce corps, le faire sien et vite. Il n'attend pas la confirmation de son homme. Il retire ses doigts et sans attendre presse son sexe rapidement lubrifié contre les muscles étroits et avec un râle de plaisir il plonge en lui d'un coup de rein puissant.

**AOMINE**

Il se sent dévoré, possédé, et tout son corps frémit de fièvre, communiant ce désir effréné avec son homme. Il tressaille sous ce premier assaut et creuse les reins pour mieux l'accueillir en lui, ses mains se crispent dans son dos et sur sa nuque alors que sa respiration se fait plus erratique. Il ne cherche pas à lutter contre la pulsion de son amant, et l'accepte totalement, il se livre à lui sans retenue, et il se sent vivant, entier, plein d'une euphorie grandissante qui fait palpiter son cœur.

**KAGAMI**

Il reste quelques instants au fond de lui et plonge son regard dans le sien, abandonnant un peu ses lèvres. Son regard est brûlant, dévorant. Il le fixe comme s'il voulait enregistrer cette image de Daiki dans les assauts qui vont succéder. Doucement, lentement, il ressort de son intimité pour y replonger vivement, brutalement avec une plainte de plaisir. Un brasier semble crépiter dans son corps, jusque sur sa peau frémissante. La chaleur fait luire son dos auquel Daiki s'agrippe comme il peut. Il sent ses doigts s'accrocher à lui presque désespérément. Il reste encore quelques instants au fond de lui, puis il enchaîne. Une succession de coups de rein brutaux s'accompagnant de ses gémissements quand le plaisir se répand en lui aux frictions délicieuses sur son sexe. Son coeur bat violemment dans sa poitrine, son ventre est contracté par le plaisir. Il revient happer les lèvres de Daiki durement en le pilonnant.

**AOMINE**

Il gémit contre les lèvres de son homme, transporté par ses coups de reins brutaux qui font tressauter son bassin. Le plaisir roule en lui comme le tonnerre à l'horizon, se rapprochant peu à peu et gagnant en intensité. Il adore cette sensation de liberté qui s'empare de lui quand ils délivrent leurs pulsions et les laissent s'exprimer avec fracas. Sa peau se couvre de sueur alors qu'il serre son homme contre lui et s'abandonne à l'extase qui conquiert ses sens.

**KAGAMI**

Il relâche sa prise sur ses cheveux et fait courir ses mains, sur le corps moite de sueur de son homme. Sa bouche revient à l'assaut de son cou déjà rougi de ses morsures. Sa main descend sur son bas ventre et soulève sa cuisse, se donnant plus d'amplitude pour l'empaler sur son membre, alors que sa seconde main agrippe durement sa hanche pour le maintenir alors qu'il est secoué par ses coups de rein brutaux. Le plaisir ravage ses reins, déferle dans son corps qui se crispe sous les sensations intenses. Ses râles de plaisir se perdent dans le cou de son homme. Il gémit son nom comme désespéré alors que l'orgasme est là sur le point de le submerger et qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à posséder Daiki encore et encore.

« Dai... Dai... You're mine... »

**AOMINE**

Ces mots, cette voix font écho en lui. nouent ses tripes alors qu'il a la sensation de se dissoudre dans l'étreinte brutale de son homme. Il a le vertige, la poitrine lourde d'émotions qui se mélangent en une masse confuse alors que la jouissance est sur le point de le submerger. Il entrouvre les lèvres sur un souffle saccadé auquel se mélangent des plaintes de plaisir. Il s'agrippe à son homme, et relâche ses dernières réticences, autorisant l'orgasme à se libérer. Un spasme intense contracte son corps alors qu'un cri étranglé lui échappe, et pendant quelques brefs instants il rouvre les yeux et tout lui apparaît avec une clarté intense et une étrange acuité, puis le plaisir reflue lentement, comme si la volupté s'accrochait à lui et renâclait à lui rendre sa lucidité.

Entre ses bras, Taiga donne encore quelques coups de reins brutaux, presque rageusement, jusqu'à exploser en lui avec un cri guttural. Il se tend contre lui, cessant soudain ses mouvements puis il se relâche doucement et s'allonge sur lui en haletant.

Il referme ses bras autour de lui, étourdi et envahi d'un sentiment de plénitude vaste et profond comme le ciel qui les surplombe. Il caresse doucement les cheveux de son homme alors que son pouls revient lentement à la normale. Il reprend conscience de son environnement, de la soif qui commence à lui assécher la gorge. Mais il éprouve surtout de la joie et rit un peu, le corps encore vibrant de l'orgasme.

« Wah... Tu sais comment me faire rêver, love... »

**KAGAMI**

Les yeux clos, savourant les milliers de picotement qui parcourent son épiderme et les myriades de frémissement qui se logent dans son ventre et dans ses reins. Son souffle reprend doucement un rythme normal. Il sourit aux mots de son homme.

« J'aime te faire rêver comme ça... Fuck... C'était bon... »

Il se dit que c'est terriblement étrange de se dire ça. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fait l'amour avec Daiki il a l'impression que c'est meilleur que la fois précédente, et il n'en revient pas à quel point le plaisir peut être intense et libérateur. Oui. Libéré c'est exactement ça... Il a l'impression de pouvoir tout lâcher, ne plus rien retenir, ne plus réfléchir et uniquement ressentir. Ses sentiments, son désir et toutes les émotions que Daiki fait naître en lui : la jalousie, la peur, le réconfort, la sérénité, le bonheur...

**AOMINE**

Il redresse la tête et embrasse ses lèvres avec une gourmandise renouvelée, comme alimentée par le sexe, même si la tension érotique est apaisée pour l'instant. Il se sent plus proche de lui à chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour. Chaque fois il lui semble qu'ils brisent une nouvelle barrière. Comme s'ils se comprenaient mieux, à un niveau émotionnel et physique atteignant une telle pureté que toutes ces notions se mélangent. Et il aime ça. C'est ce dont il a besoin... Autant que de la légèreté, il a besoin d'être rassuré, et surtout de se libérer. Il ne suffit pas de le vouloir pour être soi-même. Il a initié la démarche, mais... il a besoin de Taiga pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il est son point d'ancrage, sa flamme, son compagnon, la vitalité qui lui manquait. Et une part de lui a toujours du mal à l'admettre. Aimer n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, pas pour lui. Il vivait dans une forteresse qu'il a vue s'effondrer, et maintenant il demeure au milieu des ruines fumantes, et une part de lui a encore peur de sortir de cet endroit qui n'existe plus, cette prison qu'il a appris à aimer, parce que c'était son foyer.

Il respire. Pose une main sur la joue de son homme. Rouvre ses paupières lourdes d'angoisse, de plaisir, de vertige, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. Je veux te renouveler notre promesse. Je suis maladroit et plein de blessures et de failles. Mais c'est... l'endroit idéal pour nous marier. Nos invités prendront place là même où on s'est envoyés en l'air ! C'est parfait. Tu aimes cet endroit. Il fait partie de ta vie. Et maintenant de la mienne. S'il te plaît love... épouse-moi ici. »

**KAGAMI**

Ces mots de Daiki ravivent les battements de son cœur qui peinaient à se calmer. Son regard le bouleverse totalement. Ses yeux bleus sombre comme un jour de tempête lui disent tellement de choses. Il voit pêle-mêle de la peur, de l'amour, de la tendresse... Et beaucoup de questions, qui ont besoin de ses réponses, des angoisses qui ont besoin d'être rassurés et des sentiments qui ont besoin d'être partagés.

Il ne pense même pas au caractère saugrenu de la situation, il vient de lui faire l'amour sauvagement et il n'a même pas quitter son intimité que Daiki lui fait une des plus belles déclaration qu'il pouvait lui faire et le surprenant dans ce moment d'extase savoureux.

L'épouser ? Épouser Daiki ici ? Bien-sûr qu'il veut... Evidemment... Vivre sa vie avec Daiki, partager son lit, son foyer, ses doutes, ses peines, ses joies, ses réussites et ses échecs, construire une harmonie, une vie, grandir ensemble, vieillir ensemble et l'aimer et le soutenir jusqu'au bout ? Bien-sûr qu'il veut tout ça. Il le désire même plus que tout. Daiki est sa vie, son avenir.

Il sourit, heureux. Le cœur battant si fort que son homme doit le sentir dans son torse collé contre le sien. Son regard est rempli d'amour pour son homme, limpide toutes ses peurs relégués au loin par cette promesse et brille un peu d'humidité dû à l'émotion.

« D'accord Dai. Je t'épouserai ici sur cette plage. Je t'aime. »

**AOMINE**

Sa gorge se noue et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il prend soudain conscience de sa propre audace, et la mesure de ce qu'il vient de demander. Comme si une part de lui n'avait pas cru que Taiga répondrait positivement. Une part de lui, de toute façon, croyait que rien de tout cela serait jamais possible. Mais il a osé, et Taiga a dit oui. Ça lui donne une certitude qu'il n'avait pas avant, un point d'ancrage. Car se marier c'est aussi officialiser et légaliser leur relation. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles c'est important pour lui. Ce mariage représente l'ultime étape de son parcours, qui a commencé par le déni et qu'il veut terminer en affirmant au monde entier son identité et sa fierté d'être avec Taiga quoi que puissent en penser les autres, et même sa propre famille. Ça va l'obliger à contacter ses parents, d'ailleurs... Et ça l'arrange d'avoir un prétexte. Après ça, au moins il saura à quoi s'en tenir. Il pourra avancer. En finir avec toute cette culpabilité.

Toutes ces pensées traversent son esprit alors qu'il regarde Taiga, le bonheur visible sur son visage. Il caresse sa joue, esquisse un sourire qui tremble un peu.

« Good... Je suis heureux d'entendre ça... »

Taiga lui sourit et embrasse délicatement ses lèvres.

« Et je suis heureux de pouvoir te faire mien... »

Il referme ses bras dans son dos et le serre contre lui, fermant les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir sur le vaste ciel bleu qui les surplombe, seul témoin avec les vagues de leur promesse. Et il reste immobile un moment ainsi, à étreindre Taiga, ses pensées éparses et vagues courant dans sa tête alors que sa poitrine se contracte d'émotion et que son cœur cogne contre ses côtes sans vouloir se calmer. À cet instant, il a presque l'impression qu'il ne sera plus jamais calme. Le monde autour de lui paraît si vaste d'un seul coup, plein d'abîmes et plein d'horizons, alors pour ne pas avoir trop le vertige, il presse son homme contre lui, et accepte ces émotions mêlées et intenses qui palpitent en lui comme des oiseaux affolés. Il respire profondément. Et même si le ciel ne lui offre aucun point d'ancrage, il accepte d'y sombrer accroché à son homme. Il caresse sa nuque, et soudain, il se rend compte à quel point il est heureux. Et laisse ses larmes couler.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent toute l'émotion de son homme dans cette étreinte. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux et pose des baisers tendres dans son cou. Il partage ce bonheur. Il se sent léger, son cœur est enveloppé d'un cocon de chaleur et de douceur. Il se sent euphorique. L'humidité des joues de Daiki caresse sa peau. Il le serre plus fort contre lui, l'estomac un peu noué tout à coup inquiet. Il souffle doucement.

« Ça va love ? »

Le brun répond d'une voix un peu étranglée :

« Yes I'm good love... Juste un peu... bouleversé... Trop d'émotions... »

Il lui adresse un sourire qui tremble aux commissures.

« I'm sorry... I don't think I can stop crying right now... »

Il caresse doucement ses cheveux et embrasse ses joues pour recueillir ses larmes et lui sourit tendrement.

« It's ok love... Si tu en as besoin... Et tant que c'est des larmes de bonheur... J'suis rassuré. »

Il continue ses caresses et ses baisers doux. Il voudrait l'envelopper de sa chaleur, de son amour, de tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Son cœur lui semble trop gros pour sa poitrine. Il laisse son homme, évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions.

**AOMINE**

**Il** laisse passer un moment, ne cherche pas à étouffer ses émotions, de toute façon c'est bien trop tard pour ça. Il attend juste que ça passe, que son cœur ralentisse, que sa gorge se dénoue. Il lui faut ce qu'il lui semble une petite éternité. Et il en reste un peu sonné. Il prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux.

« Ok... I'm good... I think so... »

Puis il rouvre les yeux et lui sourit :

« Je pensais pas que tu dirais non... Mais ça fait quand même un drôle d'effet.

— J'comprends... »

Taiga sourit doucement et caresse sa joue du pouce, ne semblant pas décider à s'écarter de lui.

« On en avait déjà parlé... N'empêche que tu me le re-demandes comme ça... ça m'a fait très plaisir aussi. Moment parfait d'ailleurs... Juste après un orgasme. Normal ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je m'inquiète ? Est-ce que je peux considérer que tu m'as demandé ça en toute connaissance de cause ? Où était-ce l'euphorie du moment ? »

Le tigre rigole et revient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime Daiki... Et j'ai hâte qu'on se marie ici.

— Ça m'a semblé... approprié, en un sens. C'est nous... Depuis le début... On fait les choses dans l'euphorie du moment. C'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble... pas parce qu'on y a réfléchi longuement en pesant le pour et le contre.

— Ouais... T'inquiète c'est pas un reproche love... Clairement... Toi et moi c'est pas dans la tête. Et ça m'va bien comme ça. »

Taiga se penche pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres et se décide enfin, à quitter son intimité pour s'allonger à côté de lui.

Il étend ses jambes et les étire un peu pour les détendre. Puis il se tourne sur le côté et pose sa main sur le ventre de son homme.

« Si j'avais dû réfléchir... J'y serais jamais arrivé. Enfin j'veux dire... _J'ai_ réfléchi, mais... J'ai toujours fini par céder à l'instinct, à l'intuition... Toi et moi... On a fait un tel chemin avant d'en arriver là... Et c'est ça aussi... Que j'ai envie de célébrer, en un sens. Parce que tous les deux... On a su faire preuve d'audace... Mais de l'audace, il va nous en falloir encore plein... Pour nous assumer en tant que sportifs gay, et puis... J'y ai pensé juste après t'avoir dit ça, mais... j'vais appeler mes parents. Très bientôt. »

**KAGAMI**

Les parents de Daiki restaient un sujet un peu tabou. Il est surpris et un peu inquiet. Mais il sait que son homme a besoin d'avancer. Il doit faire son chemin et même si ça peut sembler rapide. Finalement c'est comme ça que Daiki fonctionne, même si ça le cabosse au passage, il se relève à chaque fois, assumant et se battant toujours. Et puis, évidemment s'ils se marient vraiment, il ne peut pas cacher ça à ses parents. Il vient nouer ses doigts aux siens sur son ventre.

« Ok love... Quand tu veux... je serais là.

— Ouais... Ça mettra un point final à l'histoire. J'appréhende, mais... Au final ça me soulagera. »

Il se penche sur son homme et vient embrasser tendrement sa joue.

« Ça mettra pas un point final à l'histoire... Parce que la nôtre fait que commencer... Et elle sera longue et belle notre histoire...

— C'est ce que j'espère aussi... Mais après ça il est possible que j'entende plus jamais parler de mes parents, c'est ce que je voulais dire... Mais c'est pas plus mal, quoi. Ça me pèse trop. J'veux avancer, être moi-même... Mais ça risque encore d'être compliqué. Ça m'arrive encore de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit en ayant l'impression que... j'suis encore un gamin qui a peur du noir. Je sais ce que je veux mais... j'suis toujours sujet à la panique, quoi. »

Le brun finit sa tirade avec un léger sourire d'excuse, caressant ses doigts entre les siens.

« J'avais compris love... Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas... Parce que... »

Il soupire et hausse doucement les épaules, le regard désolé.

« On a tous besoin de nos parents... En tout cas... J'serai là pour te soutenir.

— Thanks... Mais si les parents sont pas là faut vivre sans. Besoin ou pas. C'est ça la vie aussi j'crois... Vivre sans les trucs dont on a besoin... En tout cas... Négocier avec la vie pour vivre sans. Enfin bref ! » Il sourit. « Désolé je suis perdu dans mes émotions y a tout qui se mélange... Je voulais pas paraître pessimiste... Je le suis pas... Je suis juste... un peu à fleur de peau je crois. »

Il hoche la tête doucement et embrasse doucement sa tempe.

« T'excuse pas... Je comprends... Je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans des parents love... Enfin au moins sans l'un d'eux... Et je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est pas facile... Même si ce serait pas pour les mêmes raisons.

— Ouais je sais... Donc tu vois que des fois faut forcer le destin et se construire "malgré" "en dépit de" et tout ça... C'est ce qu'on a fait tous les deux... On a grandi dans un monde qui voulait pas de nous... Mais on est toujours là. Et c'est aussi ça que j'ai envie d'affirmer maintenant...

— Oui... Moi aussi love. J'veux affirmer haut et fort en dépit de tout ce que les autres peuvent penser... Que je t'aime et que tu es à moi autant que je t'appartiens. »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête légèrement et ferme les yeux, savourant la caresse du soleil sur ses flancs. En arrière-plan la mer gronde en sourdine, glissant sur le sable indéfiniment.

Il a toujours l'intime conviction qu'il ne mérite pas tout ça. Il a peur de faire ces choix-là, parce qu'il pense que sa chance va se tarir, qu'il en déjà eu trop.

Mais il tente quand même. Parce qu'il le doit. Il faut vivre, maintenant. Il est encore jeune mais il a toujours l'impression de vivre des dernières chances. peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça lui évitera de prendre les choses à la légère.

Il laisse sa respiration se calmer. Il sent le parfum de son homme caresser ses narines, étendu près de lui sur le sable.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on soit arrivés là tous les deux... Mais... j'en suis vraiment heureux... »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit, tourné vers son homme. Il a totalement oublié le paysage magnifique autour d'eux. Il ne voit que lui. Son homme magnifique. Un diamant brut. Son teint hâlé, son corps bien dessiné, son visage aux traits doux et détendus.

« Ouais... Moi aussi j'en suis heureux. »

Il sourit tendrement sans cesser de le regarder. Ses doigts viennent courir sur son bras doucement et il pose un baiser sur son épaule.

Le brun laisse passer quelques minutes en silence, puis ajoute en souriant :

« Maintenant on se retrouve avec deux invités d'honneur... Jake pour avoir joué les cupidons, et Kate pour nous avoir permis de trouver ou retrouver cet endroit...

— Ouais c'est pas faux. »

Il se penche pour embrasser son cou, sa main naviguant sur son corps magnifique, dessinant ses abdos, ses pectoraux. Il reste un peu silencieux et demande doucement, presque un peu timide peut-être.

« Et... Tu aimerais faire ça quand ?

— Quand on peut... J'ai aucune idée de comment ça s'organise ce genre de trucs... Mais j'imagine que d'un point de vue pratique... L'idéal ce serait de faire ça après la saison. Quand on aura un peu de répit.

— Ok... »

Il sourit parce que c'est une échéance courte. C'est pas juste une promesse dans le vide 'un jour on se mariera ici et peut être que ce sera dans dix ans'. Non c'est une vraie demande pour se marier dès que possible, dans la limite du temps nécessaire à l'organisation... Et ça lui va bien. S'ils n'avaient pas envie d'avoir de témoins à leur union, ils auraient pu prévoir ça la semaine prochaine.

« Après la saison ça me semble une bonne idée. »

Un sourire heureux plane sur ses lèvres et le bonheur réchauffe son corps comme jamais. Son homme lui aurait offert la lune qu'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées, caressant la main de son homme. Il songe à tout ce qui va se passer maintenant, et il ressent de l'appréhension, mais pas une mauvaise angoisse. Quelque part, ça lui fait du bien de concrétiser tout ça. De pouvoir, enfin, aller de l'avant. Puis une autre pensée le traverse et il pousse un soupir exagéré :

« Et dire que Ryota était déjà chiant avant ça... Il va jamais s'en remettre quand je vais lui apprendre ça...

— Lui apprendre que tu m'as demandé en mariage ? »

Taiga rigole doucement.

« Ouais... En plus au fond il est fleur bleue... Alors il va adorer ça !

— Hm... Il va vouloir être ton témoin à tous les coups !

— Ouaip... C'est plus que probable en effet... »

Il se redresse sur un coude et contemple son homme avec un doux sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Taiga répond à son baiser, aspirant doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Il rompt le baiser et le regarde encore, trouvant surréaliste de contempler son... fiancé. Avec Taiga, tout est devenu possible. Il lui a donné une force qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, ou du moins, il l'a aidé à la trouver en lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, si beaucoup de choses continuent à lui faire peur, il arrive à se surprendre lui-même, à se dépasser jour après jour.

Il détourne le regard finalement, puis sourit et rigole un peu :

« En tout cas... la prochaine fois que t'auras peur d'y aller un peu trop brutalement pour le sexe, tu te rappelleras que la dernière fois que t'as fait ça, je t'ai demandé en mariage... »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit violemment, mais rigole aussi et vient se cacher dans son cou.

« T'es incroyable... »

Mais Daiki a raison, la prochaine fois il y pensera sûrement. Il respire son odeur chaude de soleil, il pose sa joue sur son épaule et caresse doucement son flanc. Il ne dit rien. Il savoure l'instant de plénitude et de bien-être. L'idée d'épouser Daiki, pour de vrai, pas juste dans une promesse un peu vouée à l'oubli le rend euphorique. Le sourire semble s'être fixé sur ses lèvres pour ne jamais disparaître.

C'est un peu une folie de vouloir se marier ici. Ils ne pourront pas descendre sur cette plage par là où ils sont venus avec tous leurs invités. Il faudra... Louer un bateau et puis héberger tout le monde leurs amis sont encore étudiants et n'ont pas forcément les moyens de se payer l'avion, ni l'hôtel. Surtout qu'ils ne vont pas venir que pour le jour du mariage, il faut qu'ils puissent profiter d'eux. C'est une occasion de les avoir tous ici qui ne se représentera pas.

« Tu crois que ça se fait de louer un gros bateau de luxe pour se faire une croisière avec tous ? Je veux dire... Une fois qu'ils sont là pour notre mariage... Autant profiter d'une semaine de vacances avec eux...

— Love... On est des basketteurs pros en NBA... Et en plus j'ai comme l'impression que le chèque va encore augmenter l'année prochaine... et on a un mode de vie ridiculement modeste par rapport à ce qu'on gagne, alors... Ouais, je pense qu'on peut se permettre un truc comme ça. À moins que t'aies fait des folies dont je suis pas au courant... En ce qui me concerne... je suis à peu de choses près... blindé de thunes. Que je sais pas vraiment comment dépenser, à vrai dire. Alors offrir un super séjour à nos invités, c'est déjà un bon début.

— Ouais... J'me disais aussi que niveau finance ça le ferait mais plus que j'y connais rien en bateau. Mais oui c'est débile t'as raison... Tout s'achète... Hm... Ouais ce serait cool de se faire une semaine de croisière avec tout le monde pour notre mariage. ça me plaît comme idée.

— Ouais. Faut juste espérer que personne ait le mal de mer, un petit sondage s'impose peut-être... Mais ce qui est clair c'est qu'on va pas pouvoir faire venir à pied des invités bien habillés, ni même simplement des chaises, un auvent et tout le bordel, alors... faudra de toute façon un bateau pour tout apporter.

— Oui clairement. Hm... T'as raison faudra qu'on fasse un sondage. »

Il rêvasse à ce futur mariage. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant, alors plein de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Comment ils vont s'habiller ? Est-ce qu'ils vont prendre des alliances identiques ? Est-ce qu'il arrivera à ne pas rougir en étant le centre de l'attention de tous ? Est-ce qu'il va réussir à ne pas bafouiller quand il faudra prononcer ses vœux ? Et comment on écrit des vœux d'abord ? Un ou deux témoins chacun ?

Il presse encore ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son homme et souffle.

« T'es ok pour qu'on en parle ? Ou tu veux qu'on garde ça pour nous quelques temps ?

Le brun secoue la tête.

« Non. Tu le dis à toutes les personnes que tu as envie. Je veux que ce soit concret... et pas qu'on se mette de barrières. Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain, love... mais j'ai besoin de ça pour avancer. Faut que j'y aille à fond ou rien du tout, tu vois ? Je veux plus reculer et temporiser peu importe à quel point c'est effrayant. Bien sûr si toi tu veux temporiser, c'est différent... Et je peux comprendre... Mais en ce qui me concerne... On va se marier et c'est officiel, c'est juste que pour l'instant personne le sait.

— Non j'ai pas envie de temporiser. C'est juste... Qu'on voit mon père jeudi, Momoi, Kise et Cy vendredi... Donc je voulais être sûr qu'on peut en parler. Moi... J'ai envie de le dire au monde entier.

— Ok... » Daiki sourit légèrement, encore une fois ses lèvres tremblent un peu. « Alors disons-le au monde entier... »

Il sourit aussi et redresse la tête pour regarder son homme. Il presse tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Ouais... J'vais enfin prendre le temps d'appeler Tatsuya... Surtout si je veux qu'il soit mon témoin. Et quand on l'aura dit à tous nos proches... On pourra le crier à la face du monde ! »

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit, définitivement impressionné à cette perspective. Ça changerait sa vie à jamais... Et c'est bien ce qu'il veut, peu importe comment il retourne la question dans son esprit. Même si ça lui file un début de crise de panique rien que d'y penser. Il chasse ça de son esprit. Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux. Il aime même cette sensation de vertige et accepte sa peur. Ça fait partie du deal, en quelques sortes. Il sourit :

« Ça fait longtemps que tu lui as pas parlé, à Tatsuya ? Parce qu'il risque d'avoir une sacrée surprise...

— Il est sur un tournage qui l'accapare pas mal. On s'envoie quelques messages... Mais c'est compliqué de l'avoir au téléphone entre le décalage horaire et les heures de fou qu'il fait. J'pense que je vais devoir lui donner un rendez-vous sinon je vais pas réussir à l'avoir plus de cinq minutes. »

Taiga s'interrompt, feignant de réfléchir et rigole.

« Remarque... Cinq minutes pour lui dire : Hey Tatsuya tu vas bien ? Moi la forme. Tu veux bien être témoin à mon mariage ? ... ça passe !

— Ouais mais j'pense qu'il va t'en vouloir si tu fais ça ! Ça mérite quand même quelques explications je crois... D'autant que ça fait pas longtemps que t'as rompu avec ton ex, il va croire que t'as pété les plombs ! »

Il se marre à son tour :

« Remarque, y a un peu de ça quand même...

— Ouais t'inquiète... Je compte pas vraiment lui dire comme ça... Même si ça va revenir un peu au même au final !

— J'me demande ce qu'il va en penser... J'espère qu'il approuvera !

— Bien-sûr qu'il approuvera ! »

Taiga sourit et vient poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il soupire sous son baiser et l'attire plus près de lui pour l'enlacer.

« Hm... T'es tout chaud de soleil...

— Ouais... D'ailleurs... J'risque de prendre des coups de soleil... J'ai pas l'habitude d'exposer mon jolie fessier !

— Hm ouais c'est vrai... T'as pensé à prendre de la crème solaire ? Parce que pas moi... Mais si t'en as je vais te tartiner.

— Ben... T'as géré le sac love... Alors moi j'ai rien pris. Mais si tu as pris mon sac... Normalement elle était déjà dedans. »

Il tend le bras pour fouiller dans le sac de Taiga.

« Yes, trouvé ! Bon mets-toi sur le ventre que je m'occupe de protéger ton joli fessier. »

Taiga rigole, mais s'exécute plus que ravi visiblement.

Et il commence effectivement par masser ses fesses qu'il arrose généreusement de crème.

« Ouais, vraiment un très joli fessier bien ferme et musclé, commente-t-il d'un air appréciateur. Hm ouais... j'pense que j'ai bien fait de te demander de m'épouser... Comme ça j'ai l'assurance de pouvoir mettre mes mains là-dessus toute ma vie ! »

Ce qui fait évidemment rire le propriétaire de ces fesses.

« Va falloir que je l'entretienne bien alors !

— Ouaip, même si t'arrêtes le basket, va falloir continuer à muscler tout ça ! »

Une fois son massage terminé, il pose un baiser sur ce postérieur tentant, puis passe à son dos. Il suit le relief de ses muscles et le dénoue avec délicatesse mais fermeté.

« Tu as un joli dos aussi... La finesse dans la force... J'adore tes muscles ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et soupire de plaisir. Les mains de son homme lui font un bien fou.

« Merci... J'aime bien ton dos aussi love. »

Il savoure et profite. Et il se met à rire un peu doucement en se rappelant que :

« Hey ! Mais j'ai rêvé de ça love !

— Rêvé de ça ? Que je te tartinais de crème solaire ?!

— En tout cas... Que tu me faisais un massage nu sur cette plage et comme c'était trop bien... Je t'ai supplié pour que tu me prennes... Et mon rêve à rejoint la réalité à ce moment là !

— Hm... Un plaisir de réaliser tes rêves, love. »

Daiki se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa nuque, puis masse ses bras.

« Et regardez-moi ces biceps si joliment sculptés... »

Les mots de son homme le font rire un peu. Il essaie de le prendre à la blague, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il est plutôt content de ces compliments. C'est embarrassant, mais ça fait aussi extrêmement plaisir. Il aime que son homme le trouve beau. Il aime que son homme soit fasciné par son corps. Certes le physique n'est pas le plus important, mais c'est tout de même très agréable de se sentir beau dans le regard de celui qu'on aime.

**AOMINE**

Il continue son massage, se délectant de toucher son corps. Il descend sur ses jambes et caresse ses cuisses.

« Et ces cuisses puissantes... très très sexe. »

Le rire dans la voix Taiga répond.

« Content que mon corps que te plaise love... Et tes mains me font trop du bien.

— Tant mieux c'est fait pour... Et j'aime te toucher... profiter de ce corps qui m'appartient... »

Il termine ses jambes et caresse doucement ses fesses.

« Retourne-toi, love. »

Taiga s'exécute.

« C'est super agréable en tout cas... »

Il sourit, content de lui faire plaisir, et commence à masser ses pectoraux.

« Et ce torse il me fait saliver... Tes abdos me font fantasmer... T'es beau... très beau... »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit et un immense sourire étire ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux sont clos pour se protéger du soleil. Il aime la sensualité des massages de son homme. Il aime sentir ses doigts et ses paumes parcourir la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Le massage est très relaxant. Il se laisse faire sous les mains de son homme. Acceptant la légèreté qui envahit ses membres et son corps après le passage des doigts de Daiki. Le soleil qui darde ses rayons sur lui accentue l'effet détendant de ce massage. Et il aime entendre ses mots qui lui donnent l'impression d'être sublimé par le regard de son homme.

Daiki termine et se penche sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Et voilà love. Le soleil n'abîmera aucune partie de ton corps de rêve. »

Il sourit et glisse une main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Thanks love... C'est super agréable... ça fait trop de bien.

— Je suis content que ça t'ait plu love. »Daiki caresse sa joue, et finalement s'écarte pour se rasseoir sur sa serviette et contempler la mer.

Lui il ne bouge pas, les yeux toujours clos et le sourire aux lèvres, savourant la plénitude apportée par les mains de son homme sur lui. Il frissonne en sentant la brise sur son corps. Ce n'est pas le froid. Mais simplement la sensation sur sa peau nue, sur ses parties intimes qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'exposer aux caresses du vent. C'est agréable, même si c'est un peu embarrassant aussi.

**AOMINE**

Il jette un coup d'œil à son homme, ça lui plaît de le voir nu au soleil ainsi. Il tend un bras pour caresser son torse.

« Alors love, que penses-tu des joies du nudisme ? On pourrait se marier comme ça, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?!

— No way ! Le problème du nudisme c'est que tout le monde pourrait te voir nu et ça je suis pas d'accord... Bon et j'aime pas trop m'exposer nu aux regards d'autres que toi non plus... »

Taiga ouvre un oeil, souriant et rougissant en achevant : « Mais j'avoue... Juste là avec toi. C'est agréable.

— Hm... Je savais que ça te plairait. Bon, d'accord, je m'habillerai pour notre mariage. À condition que tu continues de faire des séances de nudisme avec moi !

— Ok... Deal !

— Parfait. »

Il se penche pour poser un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'étire et se lève, s'avançant vers la mer.

« Je vais refaire un tour dans l'eau, tu veux venir ?

— Ouais. Je viens. »

Taiga se décide à bouger, les bras et les jambes doucement comme pour savourer encore les bienfaits de ce massage, et il le rejoint vers l'océan.

Daiki caresse ses fesses quand il arrive à sa hauteur, puis attrape sa main et fait quelques pas dans le ressac. Son homme est juste magnifique, nu les pieds dans l'eau, la lumière flattant son corps. Il se rapproche pour l'embrasser, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

**KAGAMI**

Il aime cette candeur, cette pureté dans les gestes de Daiki quand il lui prouve son amour en cet instant. Comme si plus rien n'entachait son esprit, libéré de ses angoisses et de ses craintes habituelles. Comme un écho à la nudité de leurs corps. Il lui livre la simplicité et la pureté de ses sentiments. Il ressent l'amour de Daiki comme s'il irradiait de lui et provoque des petits frémissements sur sa peau. Il répond avec douceur à ce baiser, glissant une main tendre sur sa nuque, descendant sur son dos jusqu'à ses reins, pour le presser un peu contre lui. Dans son ventre des papillons furieux volettent dans tous les sens. Peut-être bien qu'ici c'est le paradis, un lieu qui les éloigne de tout ce qui les préoccupent et les inquiètent dans leur quotidien. Un lieu où ils peuvent se retrouver, libérés de leurs entraves mentales et matérielles, plus nus que jamais.

**AOMINE**

Il se sent un peu ivre, il a la tête légère, son cœur qui bat la chamade, et il a chaud malgré la fraîcheur relative de l'eau qui monte jusqu'à leur taille. Il embrasse son homme et savoure ses lèvres tièdes et moelleuses entre les siennes comme une gourmandise. Puis il se recule et caresse sa joue. Il lui sourit et sans rien ajouter il avance encore et plonge dans les eaux bleues et limpides de la crique, remplies de soleil. Il fait quelques brasses et se dit qu'il n'a encore jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui, seul avec son homme entre l'immensité du ciel et de l'océan.

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde faire, heureux. Il aime le voir comme ça, presque euphorique, si paisible. Il le regarde nager puis se décide à le rejoindre, plongeant à son tour dans les flots et nageant dans l'étendue d'eau salée. Il fait quelques brasses sous marines puis remonte à la surface savourant la sensation de fraîcheur sur son visage et sa nuque. Il cherche son homme autour de lui et lui offre un magnifique sourire en le voyant à côté de lui.

« Elle est bonne, pas vrai ?! » lance le brun en venant l'enlacer sous l'eau, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il glisse ses bras autour de ses hanches et presse ses lèvres des siennes, alors que sa main vient caresser doucement son dos.

« Ouais... Elle est très bonne. Un vrai plaisir d'y nager... Nu.

— N'est-ce pas ?! Cet endroit est vraiment parfait, love... C'était exactement ce dont on avait besoin.

— Je suis bien d'accord. »

Il sourit et revient l'embrasser tendrement suçant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

« J'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage de bonheur... Que notre amour envahi tout l'espace de cette crique et qu'on se baigne dans notre bonheur... Et j'adore cette sensations c'est chaud, doux et pétillant. »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit, c'est rare d'entendre Taiga être aussi expressif. Et il apprécie. Ils partagent le même bonheur.

« Je ressens ça aussi love... On est comme seuls au monde... ou dans notre propre monde. C'est tellement libérateur... C'est à nous... C'est nous... Et personne ne pourra nous prendre ça, jamais. »

Taiga repose son front contre le sien, un sourire doux et amoureux aux lèvres. Son regard est empli de tendresse et lui parle de tous ses sentiments pour lui. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure doux comme l'eau d'une rivière qui s'écoule joyeusement entre les rochers.

« I love you Daiki. »

Son cœur bat plus vite, presque comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ces mots. Il répond doucement, d'un ton chargé d'émotion :

« I love you too, Taiga... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent ému par cette déclaration. Il a l'impression que les émotions le submergent depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur cette plage. Son regard brille et sa gorge se serre, alors que son cœur semble enfler dans sa poitrine comme chargé de bonheur. Il sourit doucement et revient embrasser son homme.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, Daiki le regarde et sourit :

« Est-ce que tu as envie de faire un truc super décadent, love ?

— Hm... Les trucs décadents me tentent toujours... Vas-y c'est quoi ton idée ? »

Il rigole un peu ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre avec son homme, possiblement une grosse connerie. En tout cas, il est très très curieux.

Le brun lui sourit puis l'entraîne sur le rivage et va fouiller dans la poche du fond de son sac.

« Comme c'est moi qui ai géré le sac... J'ai pris un truc au cas où... je trouvais le courage de te demander formellement en mariage. »

Il sort triomphalement une bouteille de champagne.

« Mais j'ai pas les verres, ajoute-t-il, d'où la décadence ! Va falloir boire à la bouteille ! »

Il reste un moment scotché. Il balbutie et rougit un peu.

« Attends... T'avais tout prévu ? »

Son homme ne lui a pas fait sa demande comme ça dans le feu de l'action et qui semblait presque un coup de tête. Il avait anticipé depuis le début. Il met un moment à réagir, tellement surpris. Il regarde la bouteille, puis son homme, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Son coeur s'affole. Bordel ce mec va le tuer c'est pas possible. Et comme un con, il se met à pleurer alors qu'un immense sourire étire ses lèvres. Il enlace son homme, heureux. Est-ce que c'est possible d'être plus heureux chaque minute qui passe ? Il semblerait parce que c'est littéralement ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Il rigole en serrant son homme dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime... Putain... Je t'aime tellement... »

**AOMINE**

Il rend son étreinte à son homme, un peu surpris, et surtout ému par cette réaction. Il sourit et embrasse sa tempe.

« Tout prévu c'est beaucoup dire... J'ai pris la bouteille au cas où pour rien regretter... Mais ouais... J'avais pensé à ce moment. Et espéré que... ça se passe comme ça s'est passé. »

Il le serre contre lui, comblé d'être à l'origine du bonheur de son homme, puis se recule en souriant.

« J'espère qu'elle est pas trop chaude. J'ai pris les pains de glace de la glacière, m'enfin... »

Il ouvre la bouteille et jamais le "plop" du bouchon qui saute ne lui a paru aussi joyeux. Il tend le champagne à son homme.

« À toi l'honneur, love. »

Taiga rigole en prenant la bouteille.

« Dans le genre décadent... J'bois du champagne à même la bouteille et à poil... Ok j'valide totalement ! »

Il porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et en boit les premières gorgées avant de la retendre à son homme en souriant.

« À nous !

— Ouais... À nous et à notre avenir. »

Il boit une gorgée, c'est vrai que boire du champagne de cette manière a quelque chose d'incongru qui lui plaît beaucoup, et qui leur ressemble aussi. Il embrasse Taiga et cueille le goût pétillant de la boisson sur sa langue.

« Ouais, définitivement décadent. C'est parfait. »

Taiga lui reprend la bouteille pour en boire encore et revient l'enlacer, souriant collant son corps nu et encore humide au sien. Le regard du tigre brille de bonheur.

« Bien-sûr que t'as tout prévu... Tu y as pensé... Tu as anticipé... Alors que j'étais loin d'y penser... Et j'adore love.

— Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te surprendre love... Et de te faire plaisir. J'étais plutôt stressé en embarquant cette bouteille... J'avais peur de ta réaction ou de me défiler et finalement plus oser... Mais tu m'as facilité la tâche !

— Je t'ai facilité la tâche ? »

Taiga le regarde curieux en reprenant un peu de champagne.

« Ouais... Le sexe débridé, y a rien de mieux pour se détendre et se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit... »

Il rigole un peu et reprend du champagne à son tour, se rasseyant sur sa serviette en poussant un petit soupir de contentement.

Taiga s'installe derrière lui sans lui demander son avis, enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et pose son menton sur son épaule.

« Hm... C'est pas faux... »

Il sourit contre son épaule et pose sa main sur la sienne pour amener la bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche et en boire encore un peu.

« Et puis c'est du bon en plus... Tu t'es pas moqué de nous ! »

Il se laisse un peu aller contre lui, savourant son étreinte. Il se sent parfaitement bien et en sécurité, et à sa place dans le monde, comme si toutes les pièces de sa vie et de son être étaient harmonisées et collaient ensemble. C'est une sensation délicieusement apaisante. Il regoûte le champagne pour vérifier les assertions de Taiga.

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est bon. J'suis content. »

Les lèvres de Taiga se posent sur son cou, alors que ses mains caressent doucement son ventre ferme.

« Moi aussi j'suis content. »

Le sourire de Taiga effleure encore sa nuque, son souffle caresse la naissance de ses cheveux, puis il revient prendre un peu de champagne.

C'est peut-être l'euphorie, le fait du boire du champagne à cette heure, ou les deux, mais il a déjà la tête légère. Il se sent encore plus détendu et a envie de rire pour rien.

« En tout cas, j'te connais alors j'pense pas, mais... si tu voulais une demande où j'me mets à genoux, dîner aux chandelles et tout, j'crois que c'est un peu loupé… »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole. Parce que non il n'imaginait pas du tout ce genre de demande. Celle de son homme lui semble juste parfaite. C'est clairement pas classique... Et rien que ça ça lui plaît. Mais surtout, c'est eux tout simplement. Ça leur ressemble et ça lui plaît.

« Déjà... J'm'y attendais pas du tout... Même si on en avait pas reparlé, on était déjà d'accord... Alors j'pensais pas que tu voudrais faire un truc officiel. »

Il embrasse sa nuque et marmonne même un peu gêné du coup.

« Et... ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'idée de te faire une demande officielle... Désolé. Mais bref... En tout cas, pour moi c'était parfait... Inattendu. Très spontané en fait... Et... Parfaitement décadent !

— Ouais... J'aurais pas pu faire dans le classique, pas mon truc... Mais je voulais te le redemander formellement... Parce que c'était important de te montrer que c'était pas juste une idée ou un vague projet... Que c'était vraiment ce que je comptais faire. »

Daiki marque une légère pause, puis ajoute doucement :

« Et puis j'voulais aussi me prouver à moi-même que j'en étais capable. Que je laisserai pas la peur gagner, tu vois l'idée ? »

Il embrasse doucement la nuque de son homme, caressant tendrement son ventre. Oui il comprend. Et il sait qu'il fallait que ça vienne de Daiki finalement, parce que son homme a encore plein de choses à se prouver à lui-même et l'impression de devoir lui en prouver autant. Ce qui est idiot, mais il pourra dire tout ce qu'il veut ce genre de sensation est tenace.

« Je vois love... Je comprends. Et je suis vraiment content que tu l'aies fait. Ça me touche plus que ce que j'aurais pensé. Inconsciemment... Je devais en avoir besoin aussi je crois. Merci.

— Ça je le savais aussi love... Je sais plein de trucs sur toi que tu me dis pas... Juste... je les sens... Je réalise pas toujours sur le moment, mais c'est là. Je crois juste qu'on se comprend, d'une façon profonde et intime... qui permet une forme de communication un peu plus instinctive. »

Il réfléchit à ses mots. C'est vrai qu'il a parfois l'impression de deviner un peu son homme sans les mots. Il tique un peu néanmoins à la formulation choisie par son homme : _Je sais plein de trucs sur toi que tu me dis pas. _Il a l'impression qu'il cache des choses, alors que souvent c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas lui-même les choses, ou ne sait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent.

« Ouais je crois aussi... Et ces trucs que je dis pas... Au final ce sont des trucs que je comprend pas moi-même... Je veux dire... Je te les cache pas quoi. »

Daiki caresse doucement sa main.

« I know love... Je suis pareil que toi. J'aimerais que tout soit toujours clair et net dans mon esprit mais c'est pas le cas... Et de même que je sais des trucs que tu me dis pas, j'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu me pousses sans cesse à mieux me connaître et à découvrir certaines choses que... finalement, je me cache à moi-même parfois.

— Je comprends love... Je crois qu'on se fait du bien aussi pour ça. »

Il vient tendrement embrasser sa nuque. Il presse son nez dans son cou, inspirant doucement son odeur, alors que sa main continue de flatter ses abdos parfaits. Il reprend un peu de champagne et revient grignoter la nuque de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il rêvasse un peu et échange la bouteille avec Taiga régulièrement, savourant ses caresses et sa présence chaude et rassurante dans son dos.

« C'est vrai love... dit-il au bout d'un moment. On est très doués pour se faire mutuellement du bien, dans plein de domaines... Pas vrai ? »

Il rigole, mais c'est clairement le cas. Taiga lui fait vivre des émotions fortes et le bouleverse, mais il lui permet aussi de s'appuyer sur lui et c'est le seul avec qui il peut lâcher prise totalement.

« Oh oui... Dans plein de domaines... On se fait beaucoup de bien ! »

Taiga rigole et lui mordille la nuque et la lèche sensuellement.

Il est toujours sensible à ce contact et frissonne légèrement. Il ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps ils sont sur cette petite plage isolée, ici il a presque l'impression que le soleil a figé sa course dans le ciel immaculé.

Ils finissent la bouteille et l'abandonnent dans le sable à côté d'eux. Taiga caresse son ventre et son torse en silence. Ils restent enlacés en silence savourant la brise légère, la musique de la mer qui va et vient sur la plage et la simple présence de l'être aimé.

Le soleil qui lui paraissait immobile semble soudain faire un bond dans le ciel quand il réalise qu'il s'approche de plus en plus de l'horizon.

« C'est fou comme le temps passe étrangement ici, love... J'ai l'impression que l'après-midi a à la fois été très longue et très courte...

— Oh... J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi love... »

Taiga presse ses lèvres sur son épaule doucement.

« Hm nan... je rêvassais. » Il sourit et s'écarte pour regarder son homme. « T'as pas des crampes, à force de rester comme ça ?! En plus j'ai dû peser un peu sur toi... le champagne m'est un peu monté à la tête !

— Ça va. Mais ouais ça va me faire du bien de changer un peu de position... Et surtout... J'commence à avoir faim !

— Oh, ouais... forcément. »

Il rigole un peu et s'étire, puis se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes et revient près des vagues pour tremper ses pieds. Il frissonne un peu, c'est frais après tout ce temps passé au soleil, mais ça le réveille un peu, dissipant la torpeur qui s'est emparée de lui pendant un moment.

**KAGAMI**

Il le regarde faire de loin, l'observant magnifique nu dans le coucher de soleil. Il étend ses jambes et attend un peu que l'engourdissement de ses membres se dissipent avant de se lever aussi et rejoindre le rivage. Il s'étire, pour détendre ses muscles.

« Tu as envie de piquer une tête ? »

Daiki regarde l'eau rêveusement et tourne la tête dans sa direction avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais... Une petite dernière fois avant de rentrer ! »

Il hoche la tête bien tenté aussi. Et puis il n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion de se baigner nu. Même si ça lui paraît toujours aussi incongru c'est plutôt agréable. Il s'avance dans le flot et prend la main de son homme pour l'emmener avec lui. L'eau semble plus fraîche, mais fait du bien à son corps encore un peu engourdi par la chaleur du soleil. Il lâche la main de son homme quand l'eau lui arrive en haut des cuisses et sans hésiter il plonge dans l'océan. L'eau est froide sur sa peau mais lui fait du bien.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello à tous !**

**Eh non, nous n'avons pas disparu ! Mais voilà, quand on a commencé à publier cette histoire, on avait beaucoup de chapitres d'avance, mais nous avons toutes les deux été de plus en plus occupées depuis la rentrée, alors on a perdu notre avance jusqu'à ne plus en avoir du tout, d'où un petit moment de creux. Mais on continue d'écrire, le rythme de publication va peut-être ralentir un peu, on fera de notre mieux pour continuer à publier le plus régulièrement possible ! Merci de votre compréhension et enjoy !**

**Stella : On est contentes que cette demande t'ait plu, c'était bien plaisant à écrire aussi :) Bonne lecture pour la suite, des bisous !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme s'éloigner, prenant le temps de l'admirer un peu avant de se lancer à son tour. Il nage vers le large, s'imprégnant de la beauté de l'océan, scintillant sous le soleil qui s'approche de l'horizon. Taiga file à bonne vitesse, trop vite pour lui qui n'est pas bon nageur, mais tant pis, il prend son temps. Il savoure la pression de l'eau sur ses membres, la sensation de liberté qu'il éprouve toujours dans cette immensité dépeuplée.

Il rattrape Taiga quand celui-ci fait une pause.

« Hey... Ça fait du bien, ça réveille ! Sans quoi j'crois que je serais resté là pour la nuit ! »

Taiga lui sourit, le visage et les cheveux ruisselant d'eau.

« Honnêtement... Ça pourrait être marrant d'y passer une nuit avec le bon équipement... Ici ou sur une autre plage... Ou un autre endroit isolé. Tout un week-end de paix !

— Hm ouais t'as raison... ce serait pas une mauvaise idée. Faudra qu'on s'organise ça. Ouais... week-end camping, ça me tente ! »

Il s'approche et vient se coller à lui pour lui voler un baiser. Et les bras de Taiga s'enroulent autour de lui, pour l'attirer plus près et l'embrasser encore.

« Ok. On s'organisera ça ! »

Ils s'attardent encore un moment à profiter de l'océan et à se câliner sous l'eau, puis regagnent la plage. Il prend sa serviette et se frictionne, il commence à avoir un peu froid.

« Wah mine de rien elle m'a crevé cette journée... Et j'commence à avoir la dalle moi aussi.

— Ah bah quand même ! Il est tant de rentrer alors ! »

Ils se sèchent, se rhabillent et remballent leurs affaires. Puis, après un dernier câlin et baiser sur cette crique hors du temps, ils prennent le chemin du retour, montant péniblement le sentier très escarpé qui les ramène à la voiture. Ils mettent les affaires dans le coffre et Taiga marmonne.

« Clairement l'accès par la mer est beaucoup plus indiqué. »

Daiki grimpe dans la voiture et sourit.

« Ouais. Même si ça serait plutôt marrant de voir les invités bien habillés crapahuter sur cette pente ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il imagine un peu la scène et ça le fait rire.

« Kuroko tomberait dans les pommes avant d'arriver en bas ! Cynthia déciderait de mettre sa tenue de rando... Pas très sexy ! »

Il n'imagine pas qu'elle ne soit pas là à leur mariage et il réalise qu'elle est vraiment devenue une amie importante ces dernières années sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment. Ça lui semble comme une évidence qu'elle soit l'un de ses témoins pour ce mariage. Après tout elle est la plus présente de ses amis depuis le début de leur couple, certes sa proximité géographique joue énormément, mais pas uniquement. Elle a cherché à le bousculer, à obtenir ses confidences, à partager. Elle était là tout simplement. Bien plus que Tatsuya ou même Kuroko qui sont restés discrets après sa rupture avec Levi. Certes il ne s'était pas suffisamment ouvert à eux pour qu'ils puissent mesurer peut-être son état émotionnel, certes ces deux amis étaient loin physiquement et ne sont pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui pour les confidences personnelles. Ceci explique sûrement cela. Néanmoins, Cynthia était là et est une confidente depuis longtemps, la seule qui est venue le voir à New-York. Même sans le prétexte de voir sa sœur, il sait qu'elle serait venue même, sûrement moins fréquemment mais chaque fois qu'elle venait elle mettait un point d'honneur à le voir alors que ça empiétait sur le temps qu'elle passait avec sa sœur. Il lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant même si il ne lui avait sûrement pas assez dit.

Est-ce que c'est déjà le moment de parler 'témoins' avec son homme ? De son côté s'il n'avait pas à choisir il aimerait Cynthia, Tatsuya et Kuroko. Mais peut-être que Daiki pense aussi à Kuroko comme témoin. Il n'imagine pas que son homme ne choisisse pas Momoi auprès de lui ce jour-là.

Ils roulent en silence un petit moment et finalement il se décide à partager ses pensées avec Daiki et tant pis si c'est trop tôt.

« Love... Tu sais déjà qui tu voudrais avoir comme témoins ? »

Daiki sourit et détourne son regard du paysage pour revenir le poser sur son homme.

« Ouais... C'est pas une grande surprise je pense mais je voudrais demander à Satsu et à Ryota...

— Hm... Momoi j'en étais sûr. Et Kise je m'en doutais aussi... Mais je me demandais si tu penserais à Kuroko.

— J'y ai pensé... » Il sourit et ajoute : « Mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais sûrement l'avoir pour témoin, alors... Je te le laisse !

— Ah ah... J'y pensais aussi... Hm... Le problème c'est que je pensais aussi à Cynthia et Tatsuya... Et je me suis dit que tu voudrais aussi de Kuroko comme témoin. »

Il réfléchit parce que effectivement, ce n'est pas envisageable que Kuroko ne soit pas leur témoin.

« Et si... On avait trois témoins chacun ? Avec... Kuroko en commun ? En même temps... Ce serait logique...

— Hm ouais... C'est vrai que ça aurait du sens. On peut lui proposer. Mais le connaissant il va plutôt vouloir essayer de nous mettre en compétition pour le remporter comme témoin. »

Le brun se marre à cette idée.

« Hm... Tu crois ? Bah... Après si c'est pas lui... Je veux pas de troisième témoin. Mais du moment qu'il est témoin à notre mariage, le tien ou le mien... pour moi... Ça revient au même.

— Ouais, t'inquiète, il comprendra. Pour moi aussi c'est important... D'autant que c'est quand même un peu grâce à lui qu'on a commencé à se fréquenter...

— Exactement. »

Il sourit rêveusement parce que oui sans Kuroko au tout départ ils ne seraient probablement pas où ils en sont aujourd'hui. Kuroko doit être leur témoin à tous les deux.

**AOMINE**

Il retourne à sa contemplation du paysage, un peu affalé sur son siège. Il se demande comment leurs amis vont réagir... Mais il est heureux d'avoir une telle nouvelle à leur annoncer, et une telle demande à faire à Satsu, Ryota et Tetsu. Il pose une main sur la cuisse de son homme et la caresse distraitement tandis qu'il se perd en rêveries en imaginant à quoi ressemblera leur mariage.

Ils rentrent dans Los Angeles. Taiga reste silencieux concentré sur la route et la circulation dense à cette heure de la journée, un samedi. Mais le silence dans la voiture n'est pas pesant, c'est juste un de ses silences qu'ils savent apprécier en étant simplement ensemble, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, la présence de l'autre étant suffisante à s'apaiser, sans avoir besoin de parler pour être malgré tout connecté.

Ils se garent dans le parking de l'immeuble et descendent de voiture. Il s'étire, engourdi par le trajet, la journée et toutes les émotions. Il a envie de se caler dans le canapé contre son homme et de rester lové là toute la soirée. Il le prend par la main sur le chemin de l'ascenseur, puis se presse contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à ce baiser avec douceur et glisse sa main sur sa nuque en attendant que l'ascenseur arrive jusqu'à eux. Il a bien cru que son homme s'endormirait sur le chemin du retour finalement pas du tout. Mais à son regard, il le sent fatigué. Il sourit.

« On commande des pizzas à Kyle ?

— Yes, ça me paraît une bonne idée, approuve Daiki. C'était vraiment une journée merveilleuse love... »

Le brun le regarde les yeux de nouveau un peu brillants, puis l'embrasse encore et l'attire dans l'ascenseur qui s'est arrêté devant eux.

Il sourit. Il aime cette douceur, cette sérénité, ce bonheur qui semble habiter son homme aujourd'hui. Il aimerait que tous les jours soient aussi doux, aussi simples, aussi évidents en quelque sorte. Bien-sûr c'est impossible c'est utopique de croire que rien ne pourra plus ombrager leur humeur. Mais peu importe aujourd'hui est parfait et il savoure cette chance.

« Je suis d'accord love... Et elle n'est pas terminée... Je propose qu'on commande les pizzas et en attendant l'arrivée de Kyle on va se doucher on en a bien besoin. »

Il sourit et souffle doucement.

« Après on se pose dans le canapé... On mange nos pizzas... Et tout à l'heure... J'ai envie de te faire l'amour love... Oui encore... »

Il rigole mais il vient murmurer à son oreille qu'il mordille.

« J'ai envie d'aimer mon fiancé en ce jour spécial où il m'a demandé en mariage, dans notre lit… »

**AOMINE**

Ça fait drôle d'entendre le mot "fiancé" dans la bouche de Taiga, mais il aime bien comment ça sonne. Il tourne la tête vers lui et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux, caressant le bas de son dos et ses fesses tendrement.

« J'aime ton programme, love... Et puis... Ouais j'espère bien que tu vas me faire l'amour ! C'est la moindre des choses après une demande aussi décadente ! »

Il rigole un peu et reprend son homme par la main tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrête. À peine entré dans l'appartement, il l'enlace de nouveau pour un autre baiser, il n'a même pas envie de se détacher de lui juste pour passer un coup de téléphone, alors il enlève ses chaussures tant bien que mal et reste collé contre Taiga tandis qu'il sort son portable et appelle la pizzeria.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole et vient mordre son cou.

« Tu fais le poulpe même en journée love ? »

Mais ce n'est pas un reproche, car il ne se fait pas prier pour se serrer contre lui et puisqu'il a les mains occupées avec son téléphone, à passer l'appel très important pour obtenir leur ration de pizza, il entreprend de le déshabiller, tout en le poussant vers la salle de bain. Il ouvre son pantalon tout en dévorant son cou, ne se préoccupant pas de le gêner pendant son appel. Ça lui donne même des idées décadentes quand ses doigts frôlent son sexe.

**AOMINE**

Il s'efforce de se concentrer et de ne pas dire n'importe quoi au téléphone tandis que son homme le déshabille. En plus, forcément, ça prend du temps ce soir, on le met en attente avant de le reprendre, entre temps il oublie ce qu'il voulait commander et doit demander un rappel du menu... Il écoute d'une oreille, posant une main sur l'épaule de son homme comme pour tenter de l'empêcher de le déconcentrer davantage.

**KAGAMI**

Cette main semble manquer de conviction. Il sourit dans son cou alors qu'il achève de le délester de son pantalon. Il souffle doucement, parce que il a quand même envie de ses pizzas : « Hawaïenne et mexicaine pour moi love... » puis il continue de grignoter son cou, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses et remontant dans son dos.

Le brun frissonne à son toucher et s'éclaircit la voix avant de commander :

« Ok, hm... une hawaïenne et une sexi...mexicaine. Et euh… »

Il semble perdre le fil de ses pensées de nouveau et conclut précipitamment :

« Oh et puis merde ! Deux hawaïennes une mexicaine. ...Oui. Merci. Bye. »

Puis il se tourne vers Taiga et lui dit d'un ton de faux reproche :

« C'est malin tu me fais dire n'importe quoi !

— Je comprends pas pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait... Je t'aide juste à aller plus vite sous la douche ! »

Il rigole et se colle à lui et lèche sa peau salée avant de faire passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête.

« Et puis je t'ai juste déshabillé... J'étais à deux doigts de tenter de te sucer pendant cet appel...

— Tss ! Espèce de pervers ! » râle-t-il pour la forme, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux prouve que cette idée ne lui aurait pas déplu.

Et il aime lire ça dans son regard. Et même si Daiki est encore en pleine découverte de sa sexualité et que parfois il peut sembler peu intéressé par le sexe, il est certain que quand il l'est, il a une préférence pour les situations pimentées. Alors il avait peu de doute qu'une pipe pendant qu'il est au téléphone lui déplaise. Il se garde l'idée dans un coin de la tête et se dépêche de se dévêtir à son tour pour l'attirer sous la douche avec lui.

**AOMINE**

Il soupire de plaisir sous le jet d'eau chaude et se colle contre son homme, car oui, apparemment il a décidé de jouer les poulpes de jour aujourd'hui. Mais pour le moment, il ne peut plus lâcher son fiancé, peut-être par peur qu'un courant d'air ne balaie son rêve. Il embrasse son cou et ses épaules, puis se met en devoir de le laver, effaçant les traces de sel et de la crème solaire avec laquelle il l'a massé plus tôt dans la journée.

Taiga sourit sous ses mains décidées.

« Hm... J'adore quand tu t'occupes de moi comme ça... En plus... la crème solaire c'est toujours relou à enlever !

— Je confirme... C'est tout huileux ! Mais bon... ça me donne un bon prétexte pour te malaxer et te palper de partout, alors… »

Il sourit et reprend sa tâche consciencieusement, profitant du relief des muscles de son homme alors qu'il le savonne et le masse avec soin.

« Ah clairement j'vais pas me plaindre... »

Taiga soupire de satisfaction et ferme les yeux pour savourer. Il descend sur ses jambes et fait glisser ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, de ses genoux, puis ses mollets. Il va même jusqu'à lui masser les pieds avant de remonter sur son entrejambe où il s'attarde un peu pour le taquiner, puis se redresse et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense que t'es propre !

— Je pense aussi ! On peut dire que tu as été minutieux ! Merci. »

Taiga prend à son tour le savon pour le laver.

« Moi aussi je te lave parce que... J'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécierais pas que je te laisse seul sous la douche et... J'ai pas envie de sortir sans toi non plus ! achève-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Yes... Tu t'éloignes pas avant demain matin sauf pour aller aux chiottes ! J'veux que tu sois rien qu'à moi pendant un moment… »

À son tour il ferme les yeux pour savourer le contact des mains savonneuses de son homme sur sa peau humide, il trouve toujours ça très relaxant et ça satisfait son désir et même son besoin de contact de ce soir.

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole à ces mots et leur véhémence.

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras love ! »

De toute façon, ça lui va bien aussi de rester coller à son homme au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il veut profiter à fond de cette journée de fiançailles qui est tout simplement parfaite. Il profite aussi pour masser le dos de son homme, picorant son cou de baisers au passage.

« Hm... ça fait du bien, love... soupire Daiki, les yeux clos.

— Content de l'entendre love. »

Il prend son temps pour le laver et délier ses muscles et il termine par lui faire un shampoing massant.

**AOMINE**

Il adore sentir les doigts de son homme se glisser dans ses cheveux et sur son cuir chevelu sensible. Des frissons courent dans sa nuque et jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et il soupire doucement de plaisir. Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent et aux délicieuses sensations que son homme fait naître sur ses nerfs.

Taiga se montre doux et attentionné, l'aidant à se détendre. Il prend son temps, lui permettant de savourer. Puis ils se rincent, Kyle va bientôt arriver avec les pizzas faudrait pas le faire attendre. Ils sortent ensemble de la douche et Taiga le câline et le sèche encore, taquinant ses lèvres des siennes.

Alors qu'ils sont encore nus mais presque secs, la sonnette retentit. Daiki embrasse encore ses lèvres et ils sortent de la salle de bain. Il va ouvrir, la serviette autour de la taille.

« Salut Daiki ! s'exclame Kyle, dont le regard dérive un peu sur son torse nu et ses abdos.

— Salut Kyle.

— Deux hawaïennes et une sexicaine, c'était bien ça ? demande le livreur avec un grand sourire.

— Wait... C'est toi que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure ?! »

Kyle se marre et secoue la tête.

« Nan c'était mon collègue, mais ça l'a fait rigoler. En fait c'est plutôt un bon nom de pizza, la 'sexicaine'. Très vendeur.

— Hm... Bah si vous en commercialisez une sous ce nom-là, je veux toucher des royalties...

— Ça marche ! Bon j'vous ai pris des desserts aussi... j'me suis dit que t'avais oublié d'en commander...

— Ah c'est vrai... Y a des desserts à la carte aussi maintenant ! Attends laisse-moi regarder ce que j'ai comme liquide... »

Il attrape son portefeuille et fouille dedans.

« Laisse tomber, l'arrête Kyle. Les desserts c'est pour moi. Avec tous les pourboires que tu me files, j'te dois bien ça.

— Ok... Mais garde la monnaie ! dit-il en lui donnant un billet et en prenant les pizzas.

— Thanks ! Allez, à plus ! » Le livreur se penche pour regarder derrière son épaule et adresse un signe de la main à Taiga. « Bonne soirée ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a pris le temps d'enfiler qu'un jogging rapidement avant de suivre son homme.

« Bonne soirée mais arrête de mater mon mec Kyle ! »

Il rejoint Daiki pour emporter les pizzas dans le salon alors qu'il referme derrière un Kyle goguenard et récupère des bières au frigo. Il reluque son homme vêtu de sa seule serviette.

« Obligé que Kyle mate... T'es putain de trop sexy... »

Il se rapproche de lui et lui tend sa bière. Il le regarde avec des yeux pétillants de joie et d'amour. Il a l'impression de baigner dans la douce chaleur du bonheur depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur cette plage, ses petits pétillements dans son ventre, son coeur lui semble enrobé de guimauve tiède et tendre.

« Mais tu es mon fiancé... À moi… »

Daiki prend sa bière et l'enlace par la taille.

« Yes love... Et je suis heureux de l'être... » Il sourit et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Et toi aussi t'es putain de trop sexy. »

Il sourit et mordille sa mâchoire.

« J'aime bien que tu me trouves sexy... »

Il entraîne son homme sur le canapé, il a vraiment faim et c'est le moment d'attaquer sa 'sexicaine'.

« Mais paraît que tu trouves aussi les pizzas de Kyle sexy !

— Bah ! C'est pas un fanatique de la bouffe qui va me contredire ! proteste Daiki. Et puis c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a distrait en me mettant des idées perverses dans le crâne !

— Oups ! Désolé ? Ou pas... »

Il rigole en ouvrant la boîte à pizza, assis dans le canapé, collé à son homme. Le contact serré semble toujours de rigueur et il aime ça.

**AOMINE**

Il entame sa pizza qu'il arrose de quelques gorgées de bière, appréciant la présence de Taiga tout près de lui. Après cette journée, ça fait du bien de refaire le plein d'énergie et il mange avec appétit. Il avale une bouchée et, suivant le train de ses pensées, il remarque :

« Hm love et pour notre mariage... Je sais pas ce que tu te verrais porter mais moi... J'veux te voir en costard bien cintré... Tu serais magnifique là-dedans... »

Il s'interrompt et sent son visage chauffer un peu. "Notre mariage". Ça a été étrangement facile à dire, naturel, aisé... Et ça lui confirme encore qu'il n'est pas en train de faire fausse route.

Taiga avale son morceau de pizza et boit une grande rasade de bière avant de répondre en souriant, visiblement heureux de cette discussion.

« Hm... D'accord... J'aimerais bien te voir en costard aussi... Mais j'aimerais aussi te voir en kimono... Et tu voudrais qu'on soit assorti ? Ou garder la surprise de nos tenues respectives ? »

Il réfléchit... C'est tellement de questions nouvelles... Et en même temps, il aime bien imaginer tout ça. En parler, y rêver, sachant que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça finira par se concrétiser.

« Je préférerais garder la surprise, conclut-il. J'ai envie de te découvrir sans savoir à quoi m'attendre... Et puis... j'aimerais te voir en kimono aussi. Mais on peut changer de tenue. Le costard pour la journée... Le kimono pour le dîner ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

— Yes ! Super idée ! Je valide. Hm... Faudra que j'apprenne à mettre le kimono. Ouais j'aime cette idée de changer de tenue... Mais pour que ça nous ressemble vraiment... Pour faire les choses à fond dans le décadent... Tu ne porteras rien sous ton kimono... Et moi... »

Taiga rougit légèrement.

« Si t'es ok... Je pourrai acheter de la lingerie exprès pour l'occasion… »

Il s'illumine à cette idée.

« Ça serait parfait love... Je suis pour. Et en plus ce changement de tenue... C'est aussi symbolique pour nous... de nos deux appartenances culturelles. Et j'adore l'idée de ne rien porter en dessous... et de passer la soirée en sachant ce que _toi_ tu porteras dessous... »

Il se penche vers lui pour suçoter ses lèvres, puis le regarde avec un sourire :

« Et pour nouer ton kimono... Profite de la venue de Satsu et Ryota et demande à l'un ou l'autre ou les deux selon comment t'es le plus à l'aise pour t'y aider...

— Ouais j'y manquerai pas ! Hm... Je pense que je demanderai à Cynthia de m'aider à choisir mon costard. M-mais j'irai tout seul pour la lingerie ! »

Il rigole en entendant ça.

« Ça love... C'est toi qui vois ! J'estime que ça me concerne pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois sublime sous ton kimono. Comment tu parviens à ce résultat... Je te laisse choisir !

— Juste que... J'suis pas assez à l'aise pour le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que toi... Alors le montrer. Bref... »

Taiga se mordille la lèvre et souffle d'une voix chaude.

« J'pense pas que j'attendrai le soir pour les porter par contre... »

Il a une vision de Taiga portant de la lingerie sous son costard et son cœur s'emballe.

« Fuck... souffle-t-il. Ce serait tellement sexy...

— Alors c'est validé love... »

Taiga lui adresse un sourire timide mais heureux. Il le contemple, un peu incrédule en imaginant tout ça, mais ravi aussi.

« Ça va être génial... Et quoi qu'il se passe d'ici là... On pourra garder ça en tête. Je veux que ça marche... Plus rien n'aurait de sens si toi et moi ça marchait pas, love.

— Moi aussi je veux que ça marche. Et je sais que ça marchera love. J'ai confiance en toi, en nous. »

Le bras de Taiga s'enroule autour de ses épaules et vient le presser contre son cœur.

« T'es l'homme de ma vie Daiki... Mon amour, mon meilleur ami, ma famille, mon avenir. Tu m'aides à grandir, à avancer, à progresser en tant qu'amant, en tant qu'ami en tant qu'homme... Tu m'aides à apprivoiser mes angoisses à les comprendre à les écouter sans me laisser submerger... Tu m'aides... à être moi-même, à accepter qui je suis. »

Ses lèvres se posent dans ses cheveux quelques instants et il laisse un petit rire lui échapper avant de continuer.

« ... Même dans mes petits plaisirs inavouables... Merde... Je devrais garder ça pour nos vœux ! Bref ! En conclusion, ça marchera parce qu'on l'a décidé et que ça nous apporte que du bien ! »

Il regarde son homme sourire aux lèvres, le cœur serré d'émotion et caresse sa joue.

« Thanks love... Et ouais. T'as raison. Et si tu veux répéter tout ça pour tes vœux, ça me va très bien. Je me ferai un plaisir d'entendre ça à nouveau. »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Hm... Je le redirai mais d'une manière différente... enfin j'crois j'imagine que d'ici là tu auras oublié la formulation et moi aussi ! »

Taiga sourit en conclusion et reprit la consommation de sa 'sexicaine'. Il n'est pas en reste et dévore son hawaïenne. Puis il regarde dans le sac à la découverte des desserts, et trouve des sundaes caramel et framboise. Il s'illumine :

« Mhhh ça a l'air trop bon ! Y a même des petits éclats de noix de pécan... »

**KAGAMI**

Il adore voir le visage de son homme s'extasier devant les desserts et autres pâtisseries ou sucreries. Un vrai gamin à Noël. Cette insouciance fait plaisir à voir, quand on sait parfois comme ses démons peuvent être lourds à porter. Il dévore sa seconde pizza en se marrant.

« Si tu veux je te laisse la mienne... tu me feras juste goûter un petit peu !

— Hm... T'es sûr love ? Ça a l'air quand même vachement bon...

— À vue de nez comme ça... Hm... j'dirais beaucoup trop sucré pour moi ! Juste à petite dose ça me suffit ! »

Il rigole parce que c'est jamais le genre de trucs qui le fait rêver. Mais il a envie de faire plaisir à son homme et goûter les trucs qu'il aime lui permet aussi de cuisiner des desserts qui peuvent lui plaire.

« Tant mieux pour moi ! » s'exclame le brun avant d'entamer son premier sundae.

Une expression d'intense plaisir se peint sur ses traits tandis qu'il déguste le dessert. Il lèche sa cuillère et commente :

« C'est aussi délicieux que ça en a l'air !

— Et à chaque fois ça me rend jaloux... Hm... Est-ce que tu as déjà affiché un visage aussi lumineux pour mes desserts... Pas sûr va falloir que j'y travaille encore ! »

Il rigole et termine sa pizza.

« Enfin c'est vrai que leurs pizzas sont super bonnes... S'ils s'en sortent aussi bien pour les desserts je veux bien te croire que ce soit délicieux.

— Tiens goûte. »

Le brun sourit et lui tend sa cuillère, puis ajoute :

« Et j'ai très hâte de déguster les desserts que tu voudras bien me préparer, love.

— Faut que je m'entraîne. »

Il sourit et accepte la cuillère que son homme lui tend.

« Hm... Ouais c'est sympa. Un peu trop sucré pour moi mais c'est bon. »

**AOMINE**

Il reprend la dégustation de son dessert avec délice, il adore l'onctueux de la crème cassé par les éclats de noix, le fruité de la framboise et la douceur du caramel. Il reste absorbé par son dessert, et même ses deux desserts, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé en laissant l'emballage immaculé. Il se renfonce dans le canapé et serre son homme contre lui.

« On se mate un film, love ?

— Ok. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux regarder ? »

Taiga se lève pour jeter les cartons à pizzas et récipients des desserts.

« Thé ? Café ? Bière ?

— Un thé s'te plaît... Pour le film j'vais nous trouver un truc en streaming. »

Il allume la télé et leur trouve un film d'aventure pas prise de tête pendant que son homme prépare les boissons. Avec la théière fumante et deux tasses sur un plateau, Taiga revient s'installer et se blottir contre lui. Il lit rapidement le synopsis.

« Ah je connais pas ce film... Mais ça a l'air parfait.

— Cool. Merci pour le thé love. »

Il prend sa tasse et cale ses jambes sur la table basse puis lance le film, caressant la cuisse de son homme. Il a un peu de mal à se concentrer sur l'écran parce que ses pensées dérivent sans cesse vers les souvenirs de la journée, et vers leur futur mariage qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer, du début à la fin, dans tous ses détails. Il se perd dans ses rêveries, suivant le film d'un œil et savourant son thé à petites gorgées.

**KAGAMI**

Paisible, heureux, serein. Il se laisse absorber par le film, sa tasse dans une main et l'autre poser sur celle de son homme et mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il rit et commente certaines scènes. L'oeuvre n'a rien inventé comparé à un bon vieil Indiana Jones mais il est vraiment sympa et il passe un bon moment.

**AOMINE**

Il s'amuse aussi devant le film, confortablement installé avec son homme. Il se sent bien, apaisé et en sécurité avec lui. Plus que jamais il est heureux qu'ils soient posés chez eux, qu'ils construisent leur avenir ensemble. Ce soir il se sent confiant, et presque optimiste, carrément.

Le film se termine et il pose ses lèvres dans le cou de Taiga.

« On va se coucher et passer à la dernière partie de ton programme, love ?

— Hm... C'était quoi déjà ? Faire l'amour à mon fiancé dans notre lit ?

— Ouais je crois me souvenir d'un truc de ce genre, répond-il en souriant.

— Et ta mémoire ne te fais pas défaut ! »

Taiga pique un baiser sur ses lèvres et prend sa main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la chambre. Il tire la porte sans vraiment la fermer, juste pour avoir l'impression d'être dans un cocon plus intime. Il n'allume qu'une lumière de chevet et entrouvre la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais de la nuit, sans lâcher sa main, puis il se retourne pour chercher ses lèvres des siennes alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et que ses mains commencent à parcourir son dos nu pour l'une et détacher la serviette qui masquait encore sa nudité de l'autre.

Il frémit en se sentant exposé, il a eu beau être nu la majeure partie de la journée, ça lui fait toujours une sensation particulière quand c'est son homme qui le déshabille. Il se presse contre Taiga et passe les mains dans l'élastique de son jogging pour égaliser la situation. Il savoure ses lèvres en un baiser lent et sensuel, appréciant la fraîcheur du vent nocturne se coulant sur sa peau nue.

**KAGAMI**

Il déguste ces lèvres sucrées, cette bouche délicieuse. Ce simple baiser réveille son désir intensément. Il palpe doucement ses fesses pressant son corps brûlant contre le sien frottant son érection à la sienne.

« Hm... Déshabille moi love... »

Le brun s'exécute et fait descendre lentement son jogging le long de ses jambes, puis caresse son ventre avant de venir frôler son érection. Il frémit et souffle avec un sourire.

« Mieux. »

Il se colle à Daiki, revenant coller sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il revient savourer ses lèvres plus avidement, plus passionnément. Il le pousse vers le lit. Il l'allonge sans quitter ses lèvres, il n'a pas envie d'arrêter d'embrasser sa bouche. Ses doigts sont déjà partout sur le corps de Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il soupire au contact des mains de son homme, puissantes et calleuses, il adore les sentir parcourir son corps comme s'il voulait l'explorer dans les moindres détails. Il mordille ses lèvres avides et l'invite à venir sur lui, pressant ses fesses dans ses mains, rivant son bassin au sien. Il aime sentir son poids sur lui, sa chaleur corporelle, sa présence à ses côtés, contre lui. Il éprouve une excitation mêlée d'une joie profonde, une forme étrange de soulagement, et retrouve la magie de cet après-midi sur la plage isolée, ici dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

**KAGAMI**

Leurs corps s'emboîtent naturellement, leurs mains se caressent et leurs lèvres ne se quittent pas. Son cœur bat trop vite dans sa poitrine. Les soupirs de Daiki provoquent des frissons jusque sur sa nuque. Leurs sexes se caressent langoureusement. Il aime sentir son érection contre la sienne. Il ne libère jamais ses lèvres plus de quelques secondes, pour le regarder, si beau dans le désir, avant de revenir explorer sa bouche de sa langue. Il ne retient pas quelques plaintes. Il ne veut pas détacher son corps du sien ce soir. Il veut l'aimer lentement, tendrement. Sa main caresse sa nuque et remonte dans ses cheveux. Doucement il le pousse sur le dos et s'installe entre ses cuisses, ne libérant ses lèvres que pour venir dévorer son cou.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse ses mains parcourir son dos, caresser le relief de ses muscles, appréciant leur volume et la façon dont ils roulent sous sa peau au moindre mouvement. Il savoure la sensualité de l'instant, la douceur et la lenteur de leur étreinte. Il lèche doucement les lèvres de son homme avant de mêler sa langue à la sienne, frissonnant quand les doigts de son homme coulent dans ses cheveux.

**KAGAMI**

Sans cesser d'embrasser son homme, il récupère rapidement le lubrifiant dans le tiroir du chevet et le garde à portée de main.

Il fait glisser sa main sur le flanc de son homme, caresse sa hanche et descend jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il aime sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, il palpe la dureté de ses muscles tendus par l'excitation. Il mordille sa lèvre alors qu'il vient glisser sa paume sous une fesse musclée. Il ondule un peu plus vivement sur son homme pour appuyer un peu la friction de son sexe contre le sien. Ses doigts se faufilent entre ses deux monts pour caresser l'orifice qu'il convoite.

Le brun soulève un peu le bassin pour lui laisser un meilleur accès tandis qu'il referme la main sur sa nuque et la presse entre ses doigts, poussant une légère plainte de plaisir.

Doucement, il cercle son anus. Ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux massent son crâne alors qu'il embrasse ses lèvres affamées. Il prend son temps, il aime sentir son homme gémir et se tendre sous lui. Il sent leur sueur se mêler sur leur torses pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il aime l'odeur un peu âcre qui s'en dégage alors que la tension monte, torride et sensuelle. Daiki se détend sous deux de ses doigts qui s'insinuent en lui avec précaution et douceur.

**AOMINE**

Il étouffe un gémissement contre les lèvres de Taiga tandis qu'il sent ses doigts distendre doucement son intimité et s'enfoncer dans sa chaleur. Instinctivement, il oscille des hanches pour les faire coulisser en lui. Quand Taiga relâche ses lèvres il observe son visage découpé dans la lumière tamisée, et se perd dans l'incandescence rougeoyante de ses yeux, et qui lui semble réchauffer son corps aussi bien que son cœur.

Le souffle de Taiga est lourd contre ses lèvres, sa main caresse tendrement ses mèches et son regard brûle de désir et d'amour. Il le prépare avec lenteur, comme s'il voulait savourer chacune des réactions de son corps, chaque accélération de son souffle, chaque tension de ses muscles et le voile dans son regard quand il le doigte. Après un doux baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, Taiga souffle d'une voix chaude :

« You are so beautiful Love. »

Il frissonne en entendant cette voix basse et ces mots qui nouent son ventre. Il a l'impression de se détendre d'autant plus au contact de ses doigts. Il relève la tête pour l'embrasser encore, un peu plus avidement alors que le désir se fait plus pressant.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser avec fébrilité. Sa langue se mêle à la sienne et ses doigts viennent chercher sa prostate. Il ondule plus sensuellement sur lui appuyant la friction de leur deux sexes et il gémit contre la bouche de son homme. Il a l'impression de sentir les battements du coeur de Daiki résonner dans sa poitrine. Son ventre se contracte d'envie, le désir brûle ses reins et met à mal sa patience. Il a tellement envie de lui, son corps est tendu par l'excitation et les frissons de plaisir que le massage de son sexe lui procurent.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi Dai... »

**AOMINE**

Il caresse les fesses de Taiga, frémissant alors qu'il stimule sa prostate, provoquant des ondes de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Il laisse la volupté gonfler, s'emparer de tous ses sens, attiser le désir qui se consume en lui. Il regarde son homme et murmure :

« Alors prends-moi, love… »

Taiga lui sourit et revient embrasser ses lèvres. Il libère son intimité, prend quelques instants pour mettre un peu de lubrifiant sur son membre, puis il se rallonge sur lui cette fois en présentant son sexe contre son orifice qu'il frotte doucement de l'extrémité de son sexe.

Il le sent sur le point de le pénétrer, dur et chaud contre lui. Il halète doucement, regardant son homme dans les yeux tandis qu'il commence à coulisser en lui. Il gémit de plaisir alors que la verge de son homme se loge en lui, l'élargissant et le comblant tout à la fois. Il lâche une plainte rauque et enfonce ses ongles dans sa nuque.

**KAGAMI**

Le corps chaud de son homme se resserre sur lui. Il soupire d'extase, un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque, accentué par la pression des doigts de Daiki.

Il embrasse doucement sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou en restant quelques instants au fond de lui en bougeant juste un peu le bassin pour le faire gémir.

Daiki se cambre sur les draps, le plaisir intense se lisant sur son visage. Ses mains s'agrippent plus fort à lui tandis qu'il savoure ses mouvements lents, nouant ses jambes dans son dos comme pour mieux l'arrimer à lui.

Il glisse sa main sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse et l'agrippe fermement. Il relève le visage pour regarder son homme, savourant la vision qu'il lui offre. Et lentement, il se retire, savourant la sensation de se muscle qui masse son membre sur tout sa longueur avec une plainte de plaisir.

« Dai... So good... »

**AOMINE**

Son cœur bat fort et il gémit de frustration en le sentant se retirer. Il voudrait le retenir en lui et noue ses jambes plus étroitement pour le pousser à se rengainer en lui et continuer à lui donner du plaisir.

Taiga ne se fait pas prier et revient s'engouffrer sans sa chaleur avec un autre gémissement de plaisir. Ses lèvres reviennent dévorer les siennes alors qu'il adopte un rythme lent, ample et sensuel quand ses hanches vont et viennent sur lui.

Il se laisse aller aux vagues voluptueuses qui traversent son corps et gémit plus fort, conquis par la sensualité de son homme. Il l'observe aller et venir avec une sorte de grâce hypnotique, et son bassin accompagne lentement le sien, chaque ondulation accentuant son plaisir.

**KAGAMI**

Il accélère le rythme doucement, les sensations sont délicieuses sur sa verge. Il regarde Daiki et tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui le submerge une nouvelle fois exacerbant le plaisir qu'il prend à lui faire l'amour.

Quand il aime Daiki, que ce soit avec douceur et sensualité, avec tendresse et passion ou avec rudesse et impatience ce n'est jamais que du sexe, ce n'est jamais que de la mécanique. Non. Faire l'amour à Daiki c'est bourré de sentiments, d'amour, de confiance, d'abandon. Son coeur bat vite autant d'excitation que de bonheur.

Il happe de nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec gourmandise. Il cherche sa langue et l'enroule à la sienne. Ses coups de bassin se font plus secs, il reste plongé au fond de lui quelques instants avant de ressortir légèrement puis se rengainer, en des mouvements courts et puissants.

**AOMINE**

Ses ongles labourent le dos de Taiga alors que le plaisir plus intense contracte son ventre. À chaque coup de rein, il cède du terrain à la volupté. Il ne fait plus qu'un avec le corps de son homme, qu'il ne cesse d'embrasser, caresser et même griffer. Il aime ces moments où ils satisfont leur soif l'un de l'autre en sombrant dans le plaisir, où leurs peaux humides se frottent, leurs langues dansent ensemble, leurs bassins oscillent de concert.

Il relâche la bouche de son homme pour reprendre son souffle de plus en plus saccadé, mais il n'en a pas vraiment le temps avant qu'un spasme plus intense de plaisir ne vienne contracter son bas-ventre. Il s'arque sur le matelas et ses muscles se durcissent avant de se relâcher brusquement quand il sent son sperme se répandre entre leurs ventres.

**KAGAMI**

L'orgasme de son homme, qui se resserre sur lui l'entraîne à sa suite. Sa main se referme sur la cuisse de Daiki, sa bouche s'entrouvre sur un cri muet, son regard voilé se ferme. Son ventre se contracte, un long frisson remonte de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque alors que l'orgasme brûle ses reins, jusqu'à se libérer en vagues intenses de jouissance. Il pose son front contre l'épaule de Daiki, alors qu'il jouit en lui avec une plainte rauque.

Il s'immobilise et reste un moment haletant contre son homme, savourant les frissons de plaisir qui s'atténuent mais parcourent encore sa peau agréablement.

**AOMINE**

Il sent son corps vibrer, le sang fourmillant dans ses muscles détendus. Il ferme les yeux, savourant la sensation d'intense bien-être. Il caresse distraitement la nuque de son homme alors qu'il se sent déjà s'endormir, pas gêné le moins du monde par le poids et la chaleur de Taiga contre lui, et sa verge toujours en lui. Il est fatigué, il a juste envie de se laisser aller au sommeil et clore cette belle journée en partant dans ses rêves.

**KAGAMI**

Doucement, il se redresse. Les doigts de Daiki on cessé de caresser sa nuque. Il sourit, amusé de voir qu'il a pu s'endormir dans cette position. Il embrasse tendrement sa joue et bouge doucement pour quitter son intimité et surtout ne pas l'écraser. Il s'allonge à côté de lui, l'enlace doucement et souffle.

« Bonne nuit love... »


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello !**

**Et hop, le dimanche des fauves, en espérant que le vôtre a été bon :) Enjoy !**

**Stella : Merci pour ta patience ! Eh oui, mariage sexy à prévoir ;) En attendant du caliente aussi dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, il a l'impression d'avoir bien dormi, mais c'est dimanche, et il adore traîner au lit, alors pas question de se lever tout de suite. Il préfère retomber dans la somnolence et rêvasser pendant toute la matinée. Il se love contre son homme, respirant l'odeur de sa peau. Il pousse un petit soupire de satisfaction et se rendort.

**KAGAMI**

En milieu de matinée, il ouvre les yeux sur son homme endormi contre lui. Son homme... Son fiancé. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine et son estomac semble vouloir faire des loopings, autant de bonheur que d'un peu d'anxiété. Se marier ? Il va vraiment se marier ? Il y a longtemps qu'il avait banni ce mot de son vocabulaire. Certes c'était possible entre hommes dans de nombreux États depuis longtemps, mais il n'y avait jamais vu un réel intérêt. Mais avec Daiki tout semble si naturel, si évident.

_L'évidence._ C'est un mot qui lui semble parfaitement représenter leur relation.

Il observe son futur mari un long moment. Puis il embrasse tendrement son torse avant de se lever, enfiler un caleçon et sortir pour préparer un solide petit déjeuner. Ses cartons toujours entassés dans un coin de la pièce n'arrivent même pas à le culpabiliser. Ce matin il est heureux et détendu. Un dimanche matin comme il espère en avoir bien d'autres à se réveiller dans les bras de son homme et profiter du calme.

Il ouvre la baie qui donne sur le balcon pour profiter de l'air marin, puis il s'installe derrière les fourneaux pour cuisiner. Son esprit se remet à carburer sur leur futur mariage. Il a hâte d'en parler à son père. Il se dit qu'il aimerait inviter Kate. Il espère que Tatsuya voudra bien être son témoin, que Cynthia pourra l'aider à choisir sa tenue, que Alex acceptera de lui prêter son bras et que son père versera quelques larmes. Peut-être que Kate... Oui il aimerait qu'elle accepte de faire les photos de leur mariage si Daiki est d'accord.

Il se dit qu'il va un peu vite en besogne, mais il est toute à l'euphorie du moment et tant pis si c'est précipité, il a déjà tellement envie d'y être, de déclarer devant tous ceux qui leur sont chers qu'il aime Daiki, qu'il veut passer sa vie avec lui et le rendre heureux.

Quand le petit déjeuner est prêt, il prend sa tasse de thé et s'installe sur le balcon en attendant que son homme se lève. C'est dimanche, il peut dormir encore un peu.

**AOMINE**

Quand il se réveille, il est seul dans le lit. Il se retourne et se love contre l'oreiller, rassemblant la couette contre lui. Il somnole encore un moment, perdu dans des rêves confus, mais agréables. Au bout d'un moment, il se réveille totalement, avec cette pensée en tête : "Merde ! J'ai demandé Taiga en mariage !" Il ouvre les yeux, incrédule, et ajoute à haute voix : "Tu m'impressionnes, Daiki..."

Il se frotte le visage et il s'étire. Il traîne encore un peu au lit, et finalement se lève et enfile le yukata qui semblait plaire à Taiga. Après tout, il avait promis de passer la journée à traîner dans cette tenue.

Il sort de la chambre et aperçoit son homme sur le balcon. Il va se servir un café et le rejoint.

« Hey love... »

Il sourit, admirant son fiancé dans la lumière dorée de la fin de matinée. Puis il se penche pour embrasser ses lèvres, et s'installe près de lui.

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit à son homme, posant un regard amoureux sur lui. Sa main se pose sur sa cuisse, là où le yukata glisse un peu dévoilant sa peau bronzée. Il caresse doucement son épiderme encore chaud d'être à peine sortie du lit.

« Hey... Bien dormi ? »

Le brun sirote son café, visiblement encore embrumé de sommeil. Il pose sa main sur la sienne et répond :

« Ouais... Très bien. Et toi ?

— Très bien aussi. »

Il pose un baiser sur la joue de son homme et reporte son attention sur l'horizon, laissant Daiki profiter de l'arôme de son café et de la brise extérieur pour se réveiller en douceur.

**AOMINE**

Il émerge doucement, le soleil réchauffe sa peau. L'océan miroite non loin de là, attirant son regard. Au bout d'un moment, il repose sa tasse et sert à manger. Puis, il regarde son homme avec un sourire en coin :

« Hm... Juste pour être sûr... C'est toujours oui pour ce que je t'ai demandé hier ?...

— Oh yeah... Absolument ! »

Taiga rigole un peu.

« Je pense qu'à ça depuis que je suis réveillé ! »

Ça lui fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'est on ne peut plus réel. C'est leur futur.

« Really ? Et à quoi tu penses en particulier ? »

Taiga rougit un peu.

« J'aimerais bien... Inviter Kate et qu'elle fasse les photos de notre mariage... Si elle veut bien et toi aussi évidemment... Et j'aimerais que Alex m'emmène à l'autel... Ou enfin... Là où on fera la cérémonie en tout cas. Enfin tu comprends l'idée. »

Il hoche la tête en souriant.

« C'est une bonne idée. Pour Kate, et pour Alex. »

Il s'interrompt et se marre :

« Elle va sûrement avoir une surprise, Kate ! À peine tu la recontactes que tu lui demandes de faire les photos à ton mariage ! Mais je suis sûr qu'elle va être super contente.

— Ouais... Tu crois que c'est trop tôt de lui demander ça ? Après... Le mariage c'est pour après la saison... Je suis peut-être pas obligé de lui en parler tout de suite... Enfin je me rends pas compte si ça se trouve... Son carnet de commande est plein !

— Si t'es pas sûr qu'elle soit dispo, tu devrais lui demander maintenant. Et puis c'est ton mariage, tu fais les choses quand tu veux et dans l'ordre que tu veux !

— Notre mariage. Quand tu dis ça comme ça... On dirait que c'est pas avec toi que je me marie ! Et j'ai pas envie d'un autre mari que toi ! »

Il éclate de rire en entendant ça.

« Ah bon ?! Et moi qui pensais me faire discrètement remplacer à la dernière minute ! »

Il se marre encore et attend de se calmer un peu avant de reprendre :

« Je disais ça parce que tu parlais de choses que tu veux en particulier, pour toi, parce que ça a une signification personnelle, quoi.

— Ouais... Je comprends love. Mais c'est quand même notre mariage à tous les deux... Alors dans tous les cas, on choisit ensemble. »

Taiga s'attaque à son petit déjeuner.

« Et toi love ? Y'a des choses que tu aimerais particulièrement pour notre mariage ?

— Hm... Je sais pas trop en fait, j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... J'voudrais juste... que ce soit pas guindé. Qu'on suive pas toutes les étapes du parfait mariage. Par contre... comme on est blindés de thunes... y aurait peut-être moyen d'embaucher un groupe de musique ! Et tu sais pas du genre qui va nous jouer le Danube bleu, quoi ! Ou alors, version rock'n'roll...

— Pas guindé ? Ouais J'suis assez pour... Mais tu veux quand même le costard. »

Taiga sourit.

« Un groupe rock ouais ce serait top... Et à la cool... Ça me va carrément.

— Ouais mais pour le costard c'est parce que c'est sexy... et puis... histoire de marquer le coup, quoi. Et puis de toute façon c'est juste pour la cérémonie en elle-même, après... on chill en yukata !

— Ouais c'est vrai. Donc nous en costard et nos invités en short et tongs?»

Il rigole. Mais il imagine ça très bien en fait.

Cette idée le fait rire aussi, mais...

« Je pense que ça risque d'être difficile de convaincre certains invités... Alors bien que j'ADORERAIS voir Seijuro en short et en tongs... je pense qu'il s'opposera farouchement à l'idée. À mon avis Satsu serait pas chaude non plus. Donc disons que y a pas de dress code et que chacun peut venir dans la tenue dans laquelle il est à l'aise !

— J'suis sûre que Cynthia serait ravie de venir en tongs ! Mais OK pour le no dress code. Je valide.

— Bon cool on est déjà d'accord sur les bases... Faudra réfléchir au repas aussi... Un menu de cuisine fusion américano-japonaise ça pourrait être cool. Avec quand même un ou deux plats de pure tradition intouchée. Et des desserts d'Atsushi.

— Ouais... Fusion genre le burger teriyaki ? »

Taiga rigole doucement avant d'ajouter en soupirant un peu.

« J'aurais bien aimé m'en occuper mais je crois que ça va pas être compatible avec mon rôle dans ce mariage.

— Ouais, hors de question que tu touches aux fourneaux ! Tu fais que manger ! Mais t'inquiète on trouvera quelqu'un qui assure en cuisine pour que t'aies rien à redire.

— Non mais j'suis pas exigeant non plus ! »

Taiga rougit.

« J'aime juste... Cuisiner moi-même c'est tout... »

Il sourit et caresse la joue de son homme.

« I know love. Pour tout autre mariage que le nôtre, si t'as envie de t'y coller, pas de soucis ! Mais pour le nôtre, je te veux que pour moi !

— Et je serai que pour toi ! »

Taiga rigole doucement et vient lui voler un baiser. Daiki termine son petit-déjeuner, soudain plus songeur. Il se demande à qui il va annoncer la nouvelle en premier... Et... comment l'annoncer ?! Ça le rend nerveux, même si c'est une bonne forme de stress. Il est un peu impatient aussi... Mais ça lui semble un truc tellement énorme à dire qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il a presque envie d'envoyer un texto pour prévenir, mais non, définitivement, il ne peut pas faire ça. Pas pour les témoins en tout cas ! Il se ronge le bout du pouce, perdu dans ses réflexions.

**KAGAMI**

Il devine l'anxiété de son homme en le voyant rogner son pouce. Il pose sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète love ? »

Daiki relève la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit.

« Nan c'est juste... J'me demandais comment annoncer ça... et qui appeler en premier...

— Hm... Momoi et Kise arrivent la semaine prochaine... Peut-être que du coup l'idéal c'est d'attendre qu'ils soient là.

— Ouais... T'as raison. Ça sera mieux que par téléphone.

— C'est comme tu le sens... Mais ce sera peut-être plus facile. »

Le brun hoche la tête.

« Yes, you're right. On fait comme ça. Et puis de toute façon... rien ne presse. On a encore le temps. Même si nos amis du Japon... plus tôt ils sont au courant, mieux c'est, parce qu'un voyage aux USA, ça s'improvise pas...

— C'est vrai mais on peut se permettre d'attendre une semaine... De le garder un peu pour nous aussi.

— Hm ouais... T'as raison. Je m'en soucierai le week-end prochain alors. »

Daiki sourit et se renfonce dans son siège, caressant la main de son homme et fermant les yeux comme pour profiter du soleil qui inonde le balcon. Il le regarde faire, amusé. S'il suffisait de le convaincre d'y penser plus tard pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter c'est une bonne chose. Il espère que ça suffira, il n'a pas envie que son homme s'angoisse aujourd'hui, même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas grand chose de toute façon.

« Hmm... C'était quoi le plan aujourd'hui déjà ? Que tu restes dans ce Yukata toute la journée ? »

Le brun entrouvre les yeux et lui jette un coup d'œil, souriant.

« Ouais j'crois bien que c'est ça le plan... À moins que t'aies plus envie !

— Ah si ! J'ai toujours envie ! Je voulais m'assurer qu'on était toujours d'accord sur le programme de la journée !

— Ouais, ouais ! On est d'accord ! J'ai juste envie de traîner et de paresser... Et le yukata c'est confortable, alors ça me va.

— Ok. Parfait alors. J'aime bien quand on est d'accord sur ce genre de détail ! »

Il sourit et caresse un peu plus franchement sa cuisse, avant de se réinstaller lui aussi dans son fauteuil pour profiter de la caresse du soleil sur sa peau.

**AOMINE**

Il laisse le soleil le réchauffer à travers son yukata entrouvert, et il profite du calme de ce dimanche matin, seul avec son fiancé. Il retrouve vite sa sérénité, aujourd'hui il veut juste passer du temps avec Taiga, dans le calme de leur appartement. Il écoute les bruits environnants, le ronronnement de la circulation, une radio diffusant de la musique rock non loin d'ici, le murmure du ressac rappelant la présence voisine de l'océan.

**KAGAMI**

Ils discutent de tout et de rien, laissant un peu le sujet du mariage derrière eux, même si ce point reste toujours un peu dans leurs pensées et donne cette saveur si particulière à cette matinée, à cette journée. Ils avancent ensemble. Ils sont acteurs de leur vie, de leur futur et ils ont choisi de donner une nouvelle preuve concrète à leur avenir commun. Ce mariage symbolise tellement de choses. Leur amour certes mais pas seulement, c'est une preuve de leur volonté de vieillir ensemble, c'est le symbole de leur décision d'assumer leur relation.

Taiga a conscience de tout le courage dont a dû faire preuve son homme pour oser lui faire cette demande. Lui qui refoulait ce qu'il était il y a encore si peu de temps, demander un homme en mariage est un signe extrêmement fort et Taiga en mesure toute l'importance. Daiki est prêt à tellement de chose pour lui que s'en est parfois vertigineux. Avec un autre que Daiki il aurait pris peur et peut-être qu'il aurait même fui. Mais avec son homme tous ces efforts, tout ce courage ne fait que le rassurer un peu plus chaque jour. Daiki veut de lui, Daiki veut vivre avec lui, Daiki l'aime, Daiki est à lui. Ça le réconforte. Il a l'impression de flotter dans le bonheur. Bien-sûr dans un coin de sa tête il sait que tout ne sera pas toujours aussi parfait, que peut-être Daiki doutera parfois, mais aujourd'hui, comme hier, il profite simplement.

**AOMINE**

Après avoir traîné un moment sur le balcon, ils se calent sur le canapé pour une partie de jeux vidéos jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs réclament de nouveau leur pitance. Et d'ailleurs, ça lui donne une idée. Il regarde son homme et le questionne en souriant :

« Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu me fais une tarte au citron ?! Si tu m'en fais une, non seulement je t'aimerai encore plus, mais je te ferai tout ce que tu veux sous la couette !

— Tout ça ? Ah j'avoue que c'est tentant... »

Taiga pose sa manette et l'embrasse rapidement.

« Le défi et la récompense me plaisent... Alors OK ! Je te fais une tarte au citron ! Mais je nous fais aussi un truc à manger... On va pas manger que de la tarte... Enfin moi je pourrai pas en tout cas. »

Sans attendre, Taiga se lève pour rejoindre la cuisine et fouille les placards. L'inspiration semble lui venir rapidement, car très vite il est au travail à émincer, hacher et couper. Daiki le regarde en souriant et s'approche pour l'enlacer, posant des baisers dans son cou.

« J'ai vraiment de la chance d'épouser un homme qui sait si bien faire la cuisine ! »

Il mordille son oreille et ajoute dans un souffle :

« J'espère que je pourrai compenser tout ce plaisir que tu me donnes avec mes talents plus... sensuels. »

**KAGAMI**

Il déglutit et perd quelques instants le fil de ses préparatifs. Il frissonne sous les baisers de son homme. Ses mains sur son ventre l'invite à contracter ses abdominaux. Sa respiration est un peu plus lourde à ses promesses. Une légère plainte lui échappe.

« Hm... J'ai envie de dire... Que t'as rien besoin de compenser que... Je le fais avec plaisir. Mais... Ce genre de promesses me donnent très très envie de vérifier... »

**AOMINE**

Il sent son homme émoustillé, et ça lui plaît. Il descend sa main et vient taquiner son entrejambe.

« Yes love, I know... And... I can feel it too. »

Il laisse échapper un léger rire et revient mordiller son cou. Puis il le lâche et donne une petite claque sur ses fesses avant de commencer à sortir la vaisselle pour le déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

**KAGAMI**

Il grogne légèrement de frustration en réponse. Mais il prend une profonde inspiration et se reconcentre sur la cuisine. La pâte brisée est prête. Il laisse les légumes croquants de côté et commence à préparer la tarte proprement dite.

Quand la tarte est prête, il reprend la cuisson du repas. Il prépare sa viande et la fait cuire avant de faire réchauffer les petits légumes avec en fin de cuisson. Enfin, il sert les bols qu'il remplit d'une couche de riz recouverte de la préparation.

Son homme s'est réinstallé devant la console. Il nettoie rapidement les plans de la cuisine avant de lui demander.

« Tu veux une bière ?

— Yes love, je veux bien. »

Le brun lève la tête, intéressé par l'odeur qui parvient de la cuisine. Comme le repas semble imminent, il pose sa manette. Taiga sort deux bouteilles du frigo et les posent sur le plateau avec le repas.

« On mange sur le balcon ou ici ? »

Son regard dérive sur une cuisse dénudée, avec un regard gourmand. La panthère, consciente de son regard, s'étire exagérément.

« Hm... Sur le balcon c'est bien. Pour profiter du soleil. »

Il déglutit doucement, très très curieux du dessert qui l'attend.

« Ok. Sur le balcon. »

Il détourne le regard et pose le plateau sur la table extérieure. Il a juste envie de déguster son homme, dont le corps nu se dévoile par intermittence sous son yukata, plus que son repas. Mais la frustration de l'attente n'est là que pour intensifier le désir et le plaisir qui viendra après.

**AOMINE**

Il commence à manger, observant son homme à la dérobée. Avant Taiga il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à séduire, du moins pas en utilisant sa sensualité, en se servant réellement de son corps pour ça. Il était fort pour la tchatche, pas quand ça allait plus loin. Mais avec Taiga c'est différent... parce qu'il a envie de lui. Envie d'attiser son désir, envie d'être beau dans son regard. Et il a de la chance parce que c'est plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il savoure son déjeuner, alors que le soleil réchauffe sa peau et qu'une légère brise se glisse sous l'étoffe fine de son vêtement. C'est bon de pouvoir enfin se poser pour tout un week-end, ne rien avoir à faire de particulier. Le temps lui semble s'écouler plus lentement, et c'est une sensation qu'il adore.

**KAGAMI**

C'est presque déroutant d'être ainsi au calme alors que depuis quelques semaines il ne semble pas avoir un seul instant de répit. C'est appréciable et relaxant. Il avait besoin de ça. Un dimanche calme à plaisanter avec son homme sur ce balcon. À regarder la rue, le ciel bleu et profiter de la brise en racontant des anecdotes du passé, quand Daiki était au primaire déjà avec Satsuki, quand lui-même a rencontré Tatsuya dans un quartier de Los Angeles. À se jeter des regards à la dérobée qui en disent long sur le désir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre et qui racontent le plaisir simple qu'ils partagent.

Rien de prévu. Juste laisser le temps passer. Regarder l'heure et se dire que ça fait déjà tout ce temps qu'ils sont là à ne rien faire et pourtant sans s'ennuyer. Et chose étonnante pour lui, ne même pas ressentir ce besoin de s'activer, de s'occuper.

Il se sent léger. Être chez lui... pas chez Daiki... Mais bien chez eux le libère. Pourtant, il a encore du mal à réellement réaliser qu'ils vivent ensemble maintenant. Son inconscient lui l'a bien intégré, il est chez lui et c'est confortable de ne pas se sentir comme un invité, même souhaité, et de se sentir vraiment chez soi.

**AOMINE**

Comme la veille, il est content de voir que son homme ne trépigne pas malgré l'inactivité. D'habitude il est toujours nerveux, il a toujours besoin de bouger. Il y voit un signe favorable, et c'est important pour lui que son fiancé trouve la sérénité et la simple envie de se poser et de profiter du moment.

Avant de se sentir vraiment somnolent avec la chaleur et le bon repas, il se lève pour débarrasser et va jeter un coup d'œil à cette tarte qui a l'air plutôt appétissante. Il la ramène avec d'autres bières sur le balcon et leur sert des parts.

Il goûte son dessert et en rougit de plaisir. L'acidulé du citron est parfaitement équilibré par le sucre. C'est frais et fondant, léger, et tout à fait addictif. Il y replonge sa cuillère en approuvant :

« Elle est hyper bonne, love. Juste parfaite.

— Good. J'en suis content... Je vais avoir le droit à une très bonne récompense alors ! »

Taiga lui adresse un clin œil avant de goûter lui aussi.

« Ouais pas trop sucré. J'aime bien. »

Daiki continue à se délecter du dessert et se ressert une toute petite part pour la gourmandise, se gardant le reste pour un futur petit creux.

« En tout cas je confirme, je t'aime encore plus ! Et l'offre tient toujours... Je te ferai tout ce que tu veux ! »

Il lui sourit en léchant sa cuillère.

« Encore plus ?! D'accord je vois. J'ai vraiment intérêt à garder mes talents de cuisinier ! »

Taiga lui adresse un regard brûlant.

« Tu fais tout ce que je veux ? Et... Est-ce que je peux te faire tout ce que je veux aussi ? »

Il sourit en rendant son regard à son homme. Il murmure d'une voix chaude et basse :

« Yes love... Absolument tout... J'suis d'humeur aventureuse... »

**KAGAMI**

Il soutient le regard de son homme, et déglutit doucement, la gorge un peu sèche. Cette perspective précipite son rythme cardiaque et réveille un désir qui contracte son ventre.

« Ok love... J'espère que tu as bien mangé... Tu vas avoir besoin... D'énergie. »

Le brun se mordille la lèvre, sans le lâcher du regard, et hoche la tête.

« J'ai toute l'énergie qu'il me faut... Je suis prêt pour toi. »

Une vive lueur de désir, mêlée d'une nuance de défi, brille sourdement dans ses yeux, alors qu'il écarte doucement un pan de son yukata pour attiser l'appétit de Taiga.

Le défi et la provocation ont un effet immédiat sur lui, réveillant plus violemment le désir brut et brutal de posséder Daiki. Il ne prend pas la peine de s'en émouvoir. Il n'essaie pas maintenant d'analyser ses émotions primaires qui l'envahissent. Il a beaucoup trop envie d'y céder, incapable de ne pas répondre à la défiance de son homme. Il regarde la parcelle de peau que son homme a volontairement découverte. Il devine le haut de sa cuisse et en salive d'avance. Il relève les yeux sur son homme et souffle d'une voix rauque et un peu autoritaire.

« Montres-en plus... »

**AOMINE**

Son bas-ventre se contracte et un frisson vient s'enrouler autour de sa colonne vertébrale alors que la voix chaude de son homme lui intime de continuer son effeuillage. Il obéit et laisse glisser le tissu léger, révélant la partie gauche de son corps, son entrejambe encore dissimulée par le yukata. Il déglutit, son souffle se fait plus entrecoupé alors que le regard de son homme lui semble plus brûlant encore que d'ordinaire, caressant sa peau nue avec une faim insatiable qui exalte le désir.

Le regard de Taiga se fait sévère alors qu'il se relève sur lui.

« More... »

Un rire à l'étage fait sursauter Taiga, qui frissonne et souffle d'une voix rauque.

« We should go back inside... And you'll show me what I want... »

Il sourit à ces mots, l'excitation pulsant dans ses veines. Il acquiesce et se relève en refermant les pans de son yukata. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferme la porte fenêtre derrière eux et tire les rideaux pour accentuer l'intimité de l'atmosphère. Puis il se tourne vers son homme et le regarde le cœur battant, sans rien dire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard que Taiga pose sur lui est intense, affamé, brûlant de désir.

« Show me... »

Il sourit, et très doucement, il pose les mains sur le haut de son yukata et le fait glisser centimètre par centimètre. Son torse se dévoile d'abord, puis le tissu s'écarte sur ses abdos et jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il observe son homme tandis que le yukata descend sur ses épaules et qu'il s'offre nu à son regard, haletant doucement.

**KAGAMI**

Les battements lourds de son cœur résonnent à ses tempes. Son corps est sous tension, vibrant de désir. Il ne parle pas tout de suite, il ne bouge pas non plus. Il admire. Il se laisse envahir par ses émotions et ses sensations. Le fourmillement sur sa peau, le frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa respiration plus rapide, la température de son corps qui a considérablement augmenté et son membre tendu serré dans son pantalon. Son regard dérive sur le corps sculpté de son homme, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, ses cuisses et son sexe érigé. Il a envie de Daiki, c'est violent, ça lui tord les tripes. Il le veut.

Il fait un pas vers lui et ses doigts viennent doucement se poser sur son ventre, il remonte sur son torse dessinant la courbe de ses muscles. Ses mouvements sont lents, calculés. Il frôle un téton, effleure sa clavicule, caresse un trapèze et fermement il saisit sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser passionné.

**AOMINE**

Il répond à son baiser avec un gémissement d'envie, électrisé par sa fébrilité, et même quelque chose de plus intense que ça encore... presque de la ferveur. C'est étrange, mais il accepte cette émotion. Il a envie de son homme, envie de se mêler à lui, de le sentir vibrer contre lui, d'explorer avec lui leurs corps et leur sensualité, leurs désirs. Construire leur intimité qui est encore si neuve. Ils sont très proches, et pourtant... Ils se découvrent encore. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne l'effraie pas. Ce week-end est à eux, pour eux.

Il répond au baiser de son homme avec la même passion, nouant ses bras autour de lui et suçant ses lèvres entre les siennes avec une gourmandise affamée, et presse son corps nu contre celui de son homme encore tout habillé, un détail qu'il trouve d'ailleurs plutôt excitant...

Taiga masse sa nuque et dévore sa bouche comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en rassasier suffisamment pour la libérer. Ses doigts remontent dans ses cheveux et caressent son cuir chevelu, sa seconde main se pose sur ses reins et descend sur ses fesses qu'il palpe doucement. Il ne libère ses lèvres qu'à peine pour souffler.

« I want you Daiki... »

Sa voix est basse lourde de désir autant que ses mains avides sur lui. Jusqu'à son corps qui se presse contre le sien, Taiga n'est que désir pour lui.

Daiki relève les yeux et se plonge dans les iris rubis de Taiga avant de murmurer :

« I want you too... »

Il garde les yeux rivés sur lui, hypnotisé par son regard brûlant, son souffle haletant effleurant les lèvres de son homme, toutes proches, effleurant pratiquement les siennes.

« Here... Now... I want to love you... »

**KAGAMI**

Il presse plus ses doigts sur ses fesses et revient mordiller ses lèvres. Il se recule jusqu'au canapé en l'entraînant avec lui. Il se laisse tomber sur les coussins moelleux et l'invite à s'asseoir sur lui. Ses mains parcourent son dos musclé, caressant sa peau douce, ses muscles qui se meuvent sous ses doigts au moindre de ses mouvements.

« Love... Je veux te voir te donner du plaisir avec ma queue... »

Ses doigts descendent avec fluidité le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour lui provoquer des frissons.

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit et observe son homme. Puis, il hoche la tête doucement et défait son pantalon pour venir y trouver son membre, tandis qu'il porte ses doigts à sa bouche et les lèche sensuellement sans lâcher Taiga du regard. Il a envie de s'exhiber pour lui, de lire le désir dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se donne du plaisir devant lui. Il humidifie bien ses doigts et vient les glisser entre ses fesses, massant son intimité en soupirant de plaisir. Et pendant ce temps, il se saisit de la queue de son homme et commence à la caresser fermement. Il ondule des hanches, venant frotter son membre contre les testicules de Taiga tandis que ses doigts s'activent pour se préparer à le prendre en lui. Il sent le moindre courant d'air sur sa peau nue, ses tétons durcissent et ses bras se tapissent de chair de poule alors qu'il dévore son homme du regard.

**KAGAMI**

Il admire ce spectacle le corps brûlant de désir. Sa respiration est lourde sous les caresses de son homme et la vision qu'il lui offre. Son regard glisse de son bas ventre, cette main qui le masturbe et se sexe qui se presque contre ses bourses, remonte sur les abdominaux contracté de Daiki, dérive sur son torse jusqu'à son visage et à son regard intense. Il regarde ce bras qui glisse derrière lui alors qu'il devine ce qu'il est en train de faire et se mordille la lèvre. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux cuisses ferment de son homme. Il déglutit doucement, un soupire de plaisir lui échappe quand il souffle.

« T'es tellement hot love... »

**AOMINE**

Il halète, très excité par le regard de son homme sur lui, et fait coulisser ses doigts dans la chaleur de son intimité. Il se mord la lèvre et gémit doucement, continuant d'onduler du bassin pour presser son membre gorgé de sang contre l'entrejambe de Taiga.

« J'ai envie de toi, love... J'ai envie de ta queue... »

Il caresse sa verge amoureusement de sa main libre tandis qu'il s'évertue à se détendre pour pouvoir prendre du plaisir avec cette queue comme Taiga l'y a invité.

Son homme lui sourit, les yeux brûlants d'un désir ardent. Il se redresse pour venir embrasser et mordiller son cou avant de souffler.

« Et j'ai envie de ton cul Daiki... Glisser en toi... »

Taiga soupire de désir et de frustration avant de conclure.

« Je sais comme tu es brûlant et étroit... Comme c'est bon de sentir ton corps m'envelopper et se serrer autour de moi... Comme c'est bon de jouir en toi... »

Il gémit à ses mots, qui accentuent encore son désir de le sentir en lui. Doucement il retire ses doigts et soulève les hanches. Il fixe son homme, le souffle court, frissonnant d'anticipation, avant de guider sa verge contre son intimité. Il la presse contre lui, caresse son orifice avant de s'empaler lentement sur lui. Une fois qu'il est totalement en lui, il s'immobilise et vient embrasser fébrilement son homme, le désir brûlant dans ses reins.

**KAGAMI**

Il répond à son baiser avidement. Haletant, quand il libère ses lèvres. La pression sur son membre est parfaite, son corps qui l'accueille si bien est chaud et doux. Il presse ses doigts sur ses hanches et souffle.

« Fuck... C'est trop bon d'être en toi... »

Il attend patiemment que Daiki s'habitue à son intrusion et vienne bouger lascivement sur lui. Il veut le voir danser et se faire du bien. Il veut l'entendre gémir et le voir jouir.

Le brun se redresse un peu, posant ses mains sur son torse alors que son bassin se soulève. Il commence à onduler sur lui sensuellement, gardant son regard rivé au sien tandis qu'il bouge lentement, prenant tout son temps.

« Yes love... Your dick feels so good... » murmure-t-il dans un souffle, avant de s'empaler de nouveau sur lui, d'un mouvement plus ferme et rapide cette fois. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur une plainte rauque alors qu'il referme les paupières comme pour mieux savourer les sensations.

Taiga ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il remonte une main sur son torse pour le caresser et remonte jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Your ass is so good... Hot... Tight... »

Il crispe sa main sur sa nuque et accompagne ses ondulations. Des soupirs d'extase franchissent ses lèvres. Chaque mouvements de son homme lui procurent des décharges de plaisir. Il caresse sa cuisse doucement, sa hanche, son ventre et vient frôler son membre tendu de ses doigts.

**AOMINE**

Il se tend et se cambre davantage alors que la main de Taiga se pose sur son sexe. Il rouvre les yeux pour lui lancer une œillade brûlante. Il aime se déhancher sur lui, lui offrir du spectacle et le faire rêver. C'est si gratifiant de voir le désir dans ses yeux alors qu'il le dévore du regard, et ça l'excite terriblement.

« You like what you see, love? »

Un sourire carnassier s'affiche sur le visage de Taiga, alors qu'il ses doigts serrent doucement son sexe et commencent à le caresser.

« Oh yes... I do... You are beautiful... So sexy... Give me more love... Show me how much you like to ride me. »

Il laisse échapper un gémissement, tout son corps palpitant d'un désir ardent.

« Oh yes... I love it so much... »

Il accélère le rythme et renverse la tête en arrière alors qu'il gémit plus fort, emporté par la volupté qui irradie dans son ventre.

**KAGAMI**

Son râle est rauque quand son homme précipite sa cadence. Il bouge plus vite sa main en rythme sur sa verge. Il entrouvre la bouche cherchant plus d'air, alors que le plaisir qui se répand en lui l'essouffle et fait battre son cœur plus vite. Il presse ses doigts plus fermement sur sa nuque. Le torse de Daiki brille légèrement de la sueur de l'effort, ses muscles roulent sous sa peau et se contractent sur son abdomen. Il fait glisser son pouce sur son gland pour en récolter le liquide qui commence à s'écouler.

« Yes... Like that... You are so beautiful... Hm... C'est bon love. »

**AOMINE**

Aiguillonné par ces encouragements, il tient la cadence, sentant son plaisir tout près de son aboutissement. Il halète lourdement et ses mouvements se font plus saccadés, pressés par l'urgence du désir.

« Oh oui, love... ahhh... »

Il baisse les yeux sur Taiga et le regarde comme s'il voulait l'absorber tout entier.

« "Je vais jouir... T-Taiga... »

Sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge alors que le plaisir le submerge. Il peut sentir son anus se contracter sur sa verge quand la jouissance atteint son apogée, et il éjacule, les yeux rivés sur son homme.

« Love... »

**KAGAMI**

Le sperme de Daiki éclabousse son torse. Il sent les gouttes chaudes parsemer sa peau et un frisson de plaisir le parcourt. Il le masturbe jusqu'à épuiser son orgasme, bougeant sous lui pour accompagner les derniers mouvements dont son homme est encore capable avant que la torpeur post orgasme ne relâche la tension. Il regarde l'oeuvre de sa jouissance sur son torse et gémit de satisfaction. Il halète plus vite et relève le regard sur Daiki plongeant ses yeux rubis dans les siens, alors que l'orgasme le fauche à son tour avec un râle guttural et qu'il jouit dans l'intimité de son homme.

**AOMINE**

Il se mord la lèvre en le regardant et en le sentant jouir en lui, c'est tellement sexy... Il se penche pour l'embrasser avec passion, essoufflé.

« Mh... that was so good, love... J'espère que t'as apprécié le spectacle. »

Il sourit, tout son corps est chaud, détendu, frémissant encore. Il est juste heureux, satisfait, il se sent plus épanoui que jamais. Les mains de Taiga caressent son dos tendrement, ses doigts viennent doucement chatouiller sa nuque et il répond à son sourire avec la même étincelle de bonheur dans le regard.

« Oh yes, I did... I loved it... You were amazing... You ARE amazing... I love you so much... »

Il sourit et caresse ses lèvres des siennes.

« I love you too... »

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur après l'amour, plus âpre et plus envoûtante encore. Il pose de doux baisers sur sa peau moite, caressant son torse avant de se redresser pour le regarder et sourit en déclarant :

« J'espère que ça t'a bien récompensé pour cette délicieuse tarte aux citrons en tout cas ! Mais si c'est pas le cas, mon offre initiale tient jusqu'à la fin de la journée de toute façon.

— Tout ça pour une tarte au citron ?! OK... Je vais te faire des tartes au citron tous les week-ends alors ! » répond Taiga en riant.

— Hm... Disons une tarte aux fraises pour le week-end suivant ! Bref, fais-moi des desserts et t'auras la meilleure vie sexuelle du monde ! »

Il rigole et pique un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il plaisante évidemment, mais... il est certain qu'il ferait tout pour marchander de délicieux desserts cuisinés maison par son homme ! Et si ça leur donne un prétexte pour s'abandonner à la débauche, c'est encore mieux.

« Je dois avouer que j'avais déjà une vie sexuelle très intéressante avec toi... Mais si tu me promets encore mieux avec des desserts... J'vais me laisser tenter ! Et par ta première proposition aussi... À savoir que je peux profiter de ton corps toute la journée. »

Le regard que Taiga pose sur lui brille de luxure, il sourit et vient l'embrasser avec douceur.

Il savoure ce baiser et caresse la joue de son homme.

« Parfait, love. »

Il se redresse et laisse doucement sa queue glisser hors de son intimité.

« La question est... est-ce que tu préfères que je remette mon yukata, ou que je reste nu ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme et profite de la vue. La question est épineuse. Mais il se lève en se rhabillant et récupère le Yukata. Il remet son homme sur ses pieds et lui repasse le léger vêtement.

« Je préfère te le remettre... Parce que tu es sexy quand tu le portes, que c'est absolument érotique que tu n'aies rien dessus et parce que je me ferais un plaisir de te le retirer plus tard pour profiter encore de ton corps. »

Il sourit et vient embrasser tendrement ses lèvres et rigole doucement.

« Hm... J'aime beaucoup la perspective de cette journée de débauche...

Daiki lui sourit et embrasse la base de son cou avant de lécher sa jugulaire jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille.

« Moi aussi, love. Et j'ai hâte que tu me retires de nouveau ce yukata... »

À ces mots, son ventre se contracte d'anticipation. Il aime entendre Daiki exprimer ses envies érotiques et apprivoiser son désir.

« Hm... Ça arrivera très vite ne t'en fais pas. »

Il sourit. Une fois le yukata de son homme correctement remis en place. Il retourne sur le balcon pour débarrasser le petit déjeuner et faire un peu de vaisselle.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme faire avec un sourire, puis il va mettre un peu de musique, un vieux truc de hippies qu'il affectionne. Il se tourne ensuite vers les cartons et essaie de caser les dernières affaires de Taiga dans le salon, mais il apparaît assez évident qu'il va falloir qu'ils rachètent une étagère. Puis, il décide de faire un peu de ménage et s'y attèle en chantonnant.

**KAGAMI**

Ils ont mangé en se taquinant. Ils ont défait quelques cartons et ça s'est terminé dans la même ambiance que tout le reste de ce week-end avec des corps en sueur, des lèvres qui se goûtent à l'infini et beaucoup de passion et de tendresse. Ils ont joué à la console. Il a retiré au moins trois autres fois le yukata de son homme. La journée a été douce et incroyablement relaxante. ça lui rappelle ce premier week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il en ressort ressourcé, rassuré. Et fiancé... Cette pensée ne cesse de lui donner le sourire. C'est revenu à plusieurs reprises de nulle part, comme un fil conducteur de la journée : "Au fait... On va se marier". Il chérit cette idée. Il n'est pas dupe, il y aura encore des moments plus difficiles que d'autres. Mais ce soir il ne s'en soucie pas. Ce soir, il sont heureux et fiancés et dans leur monde. Et un jour ils pourront profiter de leur monde à eux plus que deux jours, plus qu'un week-end. Ils prendront des vacances et elles auront la saveur de ces deux derniers jours.

Il regarde son homme amoureusement alors qu'il se prépare à aller se coucher. Il passe derrière lui et embrasse sa nuque délicieusement mise en valeur par le col du yukata. Il a une vague conscience que demain il faut retourner travailler, mais son esprit ne s'y accroche pas. Et il n'a pas envie d'y penser, le matin viendra bien assez tôt.

Il se brosse les dents et il fait un dernier caprice en voyant son homme repartir vers la chambre.

« Hey love ! T'as pas le droit de te retirer ton Yukata tout seul ! J'arrive. »

**AOMINE**

Il s'arrête dans le couloir et se retourne en souriant.

« Ok love. Je t'attends alors. »

Il retourne dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le matelas, regardant le ciel nocturne à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. Un croissant de l'une étire un léger sourire dans la nuit. Il respire la brise qui vient de l'océan, imprégnée d'une odeur d'iode qui lui évoque l'horizon et la liberté.

Une part de son esprit se préoccupe du lendemain. Retour à la routine... dans un monde où plus rien n'est normal, puisque c'est le monde dans lequel il va épouser Taiga. Et il y a cette conférence de presse... Son ventre se noue d'appréhension, même s'il est au clair avec ses sentiments et sur ce qu'il veut.

Il respire plus profondément. On n'est pas encore demain. Et il veut encore profiter de cette nuit avec Taiga. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la caresse de la brise nocturne sur sa peau, en attendant que son homme le rejoigne.

**KAGAMI**

Il rejoint son homme éteignant les lumières derrière lui avant de se faufiler dans la chambre. Il regarde la silhouette de Daiki dans la pénombre de la nuit, dont il ne devine les contours qu'à la faveur d'un pâle clair de lune. Il est beau, un tableau magnifique un peu mélancolique mais très romantique. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, même s'ils sont seuls dans cet appartement, cette vision lui donne envie d'une intimité encore plus stricte. Il s'avance doucement sans un mot et il vient du bout des doigts caresser la peau de son homme à la lisière de son encolure.

« You are beautiful. »

Le brun tourne la tête vers lui, souriant doucement dans la pénombre.

« Merci. » Puis, il désigne la fenêtre du menton. « On a une belle nuit aujourd'hui... Tu sais ce qui me manque, parfois ? » Et il continue sans attendre la réponse, les yeux perdus dans le ciel nocturne : « C'est de voir les étoiles. À la montagne, y a des centaines de milliers de minuscules étoiles... Et on peut admirer la Voie Lactée... Une nuit claire comme ça, c'est l'un de trucs les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu. Mais dans les grandes villes... la majeure partie du ciel est invisible. Au moins, y a toujours la lune ! »

Les mots de son homme empreints de mélancolie lui serrent un peu le coeur et lui donnent envie de le cajoler. Il vient s'asseoir derrière lui sur le lit, glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et embrasse sa nuque. Il déplacerait des montagnes pour lui, décrocherait la lune pour le voir débordant de bonheur.

« Hm... C'est vrai. Je t'emmènerai dans les montagnes ou dans le désert pour que tu profites d'un ciel étoilé love. Un coin loin de tout... Perdu... »

Il presse encore ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

« Pour se retrouver juste nous deux et la nature... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en écoutant son homme, son souffle sur sa nuque le hérissant de frissons. Le désert, la montagne... Ça le fait rêver. Il aime sa vie ici à Los Angeles, mais les grandes étendues vides lui manquent toujours. Des espaces où rien n'arrête le regard jusqu'à l'horizon... Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il est heureux d'avoir pris un appartement près de la mer, qui lui donne sa part d'infini.

« Ok love... J'aimerais beaucoup ça. Et on a de la chance, on peut trouver les deux en Californie... Idéal pour des vacances ! Et sinon... On pourra en profiter la prochaine fois qu'on séjourne au Japon. »

**KAGAMI**

Il sourit et embrasse encore la nuque de son homme. Ses doigts caressent doucement le tissu du Yukata.

« Ouais... On a plein de choses à faire au Japon. Je crois qu'on pourra prévoir d'y rester plusieurs semaines... Profiter de nos potes et d'y passer un peu de temps juste tous les deux. »

Il caresse doucement la peau à nue de son homme et revient sur le vêtement pour venir doucement dénouer la ceinture. Il la fait glisser et la retirer entièrement pour la laisser tomber au pied du lit. Comme il déballerait un paquet cadeau, il prend son temps pour déshabiller son homme. Doucement il écarte les pans du vêtement. Il caresse la peau découverte, glisse dans la chaleur entre ses cuisses, frôle son sexe, palpe son ventre et son torse. Ses lèvres continuent d'embrasser sa nuque tentante. Puis il fait glisser doucement le vêtement sur ses épaules. Il le libère entièrement de son vêtement qu'il laisse tomber au sol au pied du lit et il revient plaquer son torse nu contre son dos.

**AOMINE**

Il frissonne alors que son homme le déshabille, éprouvant le moindre glissement de tissu sur sa peau nue comme une caresse. Puis, ses mains qui tapissent son corps de chair de poule... ses lèvres électrisant sa nuque. Il pose ses mains sur les siennes en soupirant doucement.

« Ouais... j'ai hâte de profiter de ces vacances... J'aime la Californie... mais le Japon me manque, love. »

Il se laisse aller contre lui, guidant sa main sur son sexe en érection, frémissant à son toucher qui lui semble si doux et sensuel.

**KAGAMI**

Il mordille son cou et se laisse guider, adorant cette façon de quémander. Il enroule ses doigts autour de son sexe et commence à le masser doucement.

« Je sais Daiki... Et je te promets qu'on ira au Japon bientôt... »

Il regarde sa main aller et venir sur le sexe de son homme. Il regarde son corps musclé éclairé par la lune, sublimé par cette douce lumière erotique qui invite à la langueur. Il se redresse un peu, invitant Daiki à en faire de même et il vient loger son sexe entre ses fesses.

« Je crois que j'ai envie de te prendre une dernière fois love... »

**AOMINE**

Il sourit en sentant ce membre vigoureux se presser contre lui. Il tourne la tête pour chercher les lèvres de son homme et murmure :

« J'en ai envie aussi... »

Il l'embrasse avec douceur, mais une flamme retenue, un désir grandissant. Sa main se crispe légèrement sur sa nuque, et son baiser se fait plus chaud, plus avide.

Taiga répond à son baiser avec la même gourmandise et le même désir, son sexe tressaillant entre ses fesses. Sa main continue son massage lent sur son sexe, alors que sa seconde main vient se glisser entre eux pour venir le préparer, ses doigts agiles se pressant contre son intimité.

Il gémit de plaisir alors que la sensation familière le remplit de volupté. Il soupire doucement, ondulant du bassin pour l'inviter à le masser. L'air nocturne vient caresser ses tétons durcis et il regarde le ciel illuminé par la lune alors que son corps se réchauffe et s'emplit de désir.

**KAGAMI**

Il prépare son homme doucement. C'est la première fois de la journée qu'ils font l'amour avec autant de sensualité. Les jeux d'ombre et de lumière apportés par la lune accentuent cette envie de douceur et de langueur. Il veut prendre son temps que son homme savoure le plaisir qu'il ressent qu'il se laisse emporter dans l'extase. Ses doigts se glissent en lui lentement, comme s'il craignait de le blesser, mais son homme est déjà bien détendu et très sensible. Il aime sa sensibilité, il aime découvrir son corps avec lui. Il est son premier homme et il a ce privilège de pouvoir explorer la sexualité de Daiki avec lui et il est fier de l'accompagner dans ces découvertes. Il savoure ses gémissements à son intrusion et il trouve rapidement sa prostate.

**AOMINE**

Il ferme les yeux alors que son homme caresse ce point sensible, envoyant comme à chaque fois des vagues de plaisir brûlantes dans son ventre. Il a souvent l'impression que Taiga le connaît déjà par cœur, trouvant toujours la façon de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement sensible... Ou bien que leurs corps s'accordent, en harmonie comme leur esprit... Ou sans doute... un peu de tout ça à la fois. Ses muscles se contractent, son bassin ondule sensuellement alors que les doigts de Taiga jouent en lui, et il laisse ses gémissements exprimer le plaisir qu'il ressent sous ses caresses.

**KAGAMI**

Son visage enfouit dans le cou de son homme, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Il fait encore gémir son homme, il le prépare doucement pour faire monter son plaisir lentement, taquinant sa prostate avec dextérité. Sa respiration s'alourdit contre la peau de son homme. Il s'enivre de son odeur. Il aime sentir son homme onduler contre lui, chercher plus de friction sur son sexe et en lui. Il est presque tenté de le faire jouir de ses mains, mais... Une autre fois peut-être l'envie de se loger en lui est trop forte. Il veut se connecter à lui, vibrer avec lui. Il retire ses doigts et les remplace par son sexe tendu. Il s'enfonce doucement en lui, collant son bassin au sien, serrant son torse contre son dos. Il gémit faiblement près de l'oreille de son homme.

« Love... »

**AOMINE**

Il frémit à cette voix chaude, à ce mot qui à lui seul concentre tant de signification et d'émotion. Il se laisse aller à son étreinte, savourant pleinement la sensation de l'avoir en lui. Il passe une main derrière lui et caresse le dos de son homme du bout des doigts, descendant vers son coccyx. Le corps de Taiga lui paraît si familier, comme s'il le connaissait depuis des années. Il a toujours su que Taiga avait quelque chose de spécial, mais il n'a jamais vraiment su quoi, jusqu'à l'évidence maintenant, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, alors qu'ils font l'amour. Il a une sensation d'accomplissement, d'être arrivé à l'endroit qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis toutes ces années. Il tourne la tête et effleure les lèvres de son homme avant de les presser tendrement entre les siennes.

**KAGAMI**

Faire l'amour à Daiki est toujours différent. C'est une nouvelle découverte à chaque fois. Parfois brutal et violent, parfois doux et d'une tendresse infinie. Mais toujours si intense émotionnellement. La chaleur irradie dans son corps et moire sa peau de sueur. Il répond aux lèvres de son homme avec la même douceur, sans précipitation, s'accordant au rythme de leurs bassins qui bougent avec langueur, alors qu'il va et vient en lui. Le mouvement lancinant vrille ses nerfs et serre ses tripes, alors qu'il se sent se perdre dans cet échange plein de leurs sentiments et de leur tendresse. Il glisse sa main sur la joue de son homme, l'invitant à reposer sa tête contre son épaule et surtout lui laisser encore accès à sa bouche, à son regard voilé de plaisir. Il le regarde avec dévotion, Daiki est si beau, si parfait, si... Il l'aime tellement. Leurs souffles et leurs gémissements se mêlent entre le baiser. Ils accélèrent à peine leur danse, le plaisir s'intensifie et grossit en lui, il roule sous sa peau lui provoquant de lourds frissons, et le rapprochant de l'orgasme inexorablement.

**AOMINE**

Il ondule plus lascivement alors que la volupté se fait plus pressante, contractant ses muscles, et à chaque expiration son souffle est plus lourd, plus rauque. Leurs corps s'accordent sur la même mélodie et le même rythme, créant un plaisir partagé qui croît à chaque instant. Il serre la cuisse de son homme alors qu'il se sent sur le point de jouir, et laisse l'orgasme se libérer en lui dans une plainte vibrante, son corps parcouru de frémissements alors que la chaleur de sa semence éclabousse son ventre.

**KAGAMI**

L'orgasme de Daiki provoque en peu de temps le sien quand il se resserre sur lui, accentuant la pression sur son sexe et qu'il sent son sperme chaud glisser entre ses doigts. Le visage toujours si proche de celui de son homme, qu'il admire sur ses traits sa jouissance. Il jouit à son tour son regard fiché dans le sien, ondulant langoureusement en lui.

« Dai... »

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, désespéré. Il cesse doucement ses mouvements et presse son front contre le sien.

« I love you... »

**AOMINE**

Il sent son souffle chaud se mêler au sien, saccadé par l'effort et le plaisir. Il glisse une main sur sa nuque humide de sueur et la serre tendrement.

« I love you too... »

Il se laisse quelques instants pour savourer la chaleur, la présence de son homme dans ce moment si particulier qui suit le sexe, où un sentiment de plénitude et d'harmonie l'enveloppe, lui faisant tout oublier.

Taiga semble perdu dans cette même torpeur alors que son pouls et son souffle restent précipités. Il reste silencieux le sourire aux lèvres, profitant de l'instant.

Finalement, la fatigue les rattrape et ils se glissent sous les draps toujours enlacés comme s'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment mettre fin à cette journée, même si elle se termine de la plus belle manière qui soit, pour eux en tout cas. Taiga pose des baisers légers dans son cou et caresse tendrement son ventre et ses flancs.

Ils vont avoir une grosse semaine, mais ce soir il n'y pense pas. Leur week-end a été parfait, et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il aura son fiancé à ses côtés, et cette simple pensée enveloppe son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Il s'endort en un rien de temps.


	63. Chapter 63

**Bien le bonsoir !**

**Voici le chapitre du dimanche ! Le suivant ne devrait pas être très long à arriver ;) Merci de votre soutien, et enjoy !**

**Stella : Ici Malo, je confirme l'avis de Kuro, Kaga n'est pas un idiot ! :D Et Ao non plus :D Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Le lendemain, il se réveille avant l'alarme et la désactive. Par la fenêtre toujours ouverte passe une agréable brise marine, qui caresse sa nuque d'un souffle frais. Il remue un peu et se tourne vers son homme encore endormi. Il embrasse son front et ses cheveux, avec un sentiment de ravissement incrédule en songeant à leur week-end. C'est comme s'il ne se réveillait pas tout à fait dans le même monde que vendredi dernier... mais ça tombe bien, il préfère ce monde-là.

**KAGAMI**

Un effleurement intrigue son inconscient. Le rythme de sa respiration s'accélère un peu. Dans son sommeil, il bouge et cherche le contact du corps chaud qui accompagne ses nuits depuis déjà quelque temps, qui lui semble à la fois être depuis toujours et seulement hier. Il trouve ce qu'il cherche et enfouit son visage contre le torse puissant dont il reconnaît l'odeur dans son inconscient et qui l'apaise instantanément.

**AOMINE**

Il entoure son homme de ses bras avec un léger sourire, caressant sa nuque, ses épaules, essayant de le réveiller doucement. Il aime sentir son poids contre lui dans ce moment intime et un peu hors du temps qui existe juste avant que la journée ne commence vraiment. Et il a envie de guider son homme vers cette nouvelle journée, lentement, par petites touches, faire remonter sa conscience à la surface.

Des frissons parcourent le corps de Taiga, des soupirs, de légers grognements franchissent ses lèvres. Son corps se réveille doucement, ses mains glissent sur son corps. Un sourire étire doucement ses lèvres alors qu'il murmure : « Morning Dai... »

Il sourit et chatouille sa nuque.

« Hey love. It's Monday. L'alarme a pas sonné mais je l'ai désactivée. On a encore un peu de temps.

— Monday. Hm... I don't like Monday anymore... I want to stay... »

Taiga presse ses lèvres sur son sternum.

« Here... »

Il rit doucement à cette réaction.

« Love... Tu fais partie des Lakers... Bien sûr que t'aimes le lundi. »

Il pose des baisers dans ses cheveux et masse son dos un peu plus fermement pour l'aider à se réveiller.

« Yeah... But... first of all, I'm your fiancé now and I don't want to leave this bed ! »

Taiga rigole doucement et le pousse sur le lit pour le surplomber et l'embrasser tendrement. Il le regarde amoureusement avec un immense sourire.

« I love you... Tu veux quoi pour ton petit dej ? »

Il s'étire avec plaisir et un sourire vient éclairer son visage.

« Du bacon, love. J'ai très envie de bacon. Notre week-end était... très demandeur en énergie.

— Hm... C'est vrai. »

Taiga mordille sa lèvre en souriant.

« Et tellement bon... »

Son fiancé l'embrasse encore avec tendresse. Ils profitent de quelques minutes dans leur lit, à s'embrasser et se taquiner. Puis Taiga se lève, enfile un caleçon et un t-shirt et rejoint la cuisine.

Il reste quelques instants à paresser dans le lit, son regard s'égarant dans le coin de ciel bleu découpé par la fenêtre. Il n'arrive même pas à être vraiment stressé par cette conférence de presse qu'il avait tellement appréhendée. Non pas qu'il soit prêt à répondre à n'importe quelle question... C'est plutôt comme une intuition que ça ira malgré tout.

Il finit par se lever, enfile un boxer et passe par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre son homme dans la cuisine. Il l'enlace doucement et pose son menton sur son épaule, contemplant le bacon qui dore dans la poêle.

« J'ai trop faim, love...

— Ça tombe bien. C'est prêt ! »

Taiga tourne la tête pour lui quémander un baiser.

« Tu nous sors des assiettes s'il te plaît ?

— Ok ! »

Il sort tout ce qu'il faut et pose les assiettes servies sur la table basse. Il met un peu de musique et embrasse son homme qui revient avec leurs tasses.

**KAGAMI**

Ce lundi matin lui semble parfait, comme la suite logique de leur week-end. Il profite de la bonne humeur de son homme, de ne pas le voir perdu dans ses pensées, un peu ailleurs, quelque part où il a dû mal à l'atteindre. Ce matin, comme la veille et l'avant-veille il est avec lui, bien ancré dans le présent. Malgré la conférence de presse prévue en milieu de journée, Daiki semble serein.

Ils s'installent et prennent leur petit déjeuner avec la brise matinale. Ils échangent quelques mots mais très peu finalement, l'essentiel de leurs échanges passant par des regards et des sourires ce matin. Plénitude et sérénité. C'est un début de semaine sous les meilleurs auspices.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, la vaisselle faite et tous les deux prêts et habillés, ils quittent leur appartement pour rejoindre le taxi qui les attend.

**AOMINE**

L'ambiance est bonne aux vestiaires aujourd'hui. Chacun semble avoir profité de son week-end pour se reposer. Jake, avec son petit côté sadique, se réjouit de la conférence de presse d'aujourd'hui, à croire qu'il trouve amusant de les voir se débattre dans cet exercice particulier, enfin surtout Taiga il faut bien l'avouer. Mais Daiki lui est reconnaissant de dédramatiser les choses après qu'il lui a parlé de ses craintes sur les questions plus personnelles, ça le rassure et lui confirme qu'ils ne seront pas seuls, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il se prépare rapidement, il a hâte d'aller tâter du ballon sur le terrain et se défouler un peu avant de faire face aux journalistes.

**KAGAMI**

Il se change en grognant sur Jake qui ne cesse de le taquiner pour la conférence de presse. Mais c'est plus du jeu. Aujourd'hui, ça lui passe un peu au dessus. Il est toujours sur son petit nuage. Son homme a l'air aussi heureux que lui et ça suffit à le gonfler à bloc. Il échange un regard tendre avec son homme avant de quitter les vestiaires avec Harry et Steve pour commencer à s'entraîner. Comme toujours, peut-être plus que d'habitude vu qu'il s'est vraiment ressourcé ce week-end, il a besoin de se défouler et de brûler son trop plein d'énergie.

Il commence à s'échauffer avec Harry et Steve, écoutant les histoires du premier sur son week-end mouvementé et se moquant gentiment de lui. Il reste évasif concernant son propre week-end, il n'a pas envie d'en parler en détail. Il explique simplement qu'ils se sont isolés et que ça leur a fait beaucoup de bien. Ils parlent un peu de l'actualité que pour le coup, Taiga n'a absolument pas suivi et puis de sports et de baskets. Finalement l'entraînement commence et il s'y lance avec plaisir.

**AOMINE**

Il se concentre, cette semaine ils affrontent les anciens coéquipiers de Taiga, et il a bien envie de leur montrer qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'en prendre plus soin et qu'ils auront largement perdu au change. Enfin, même si ça c'était passé idéalement avec eux, Taiga aurait probablement fini par rejoindre les Lakers, c'était l'équipe de ses rêves après tout. Mais ce match aura quand même une signification particulière, et il a hâte de le jouer. Et il espère aussi qu'ils garderont le cap et enchaîneront encore une victoire. Il est venu en Amérique non pas pour réaliser un rêve, mais pour voir si ça en valait le coup, et depuis, il a eu sa réponse. Il a envie de s'investir pour cette équipe, et la porter vers la victoire.

**KAGAMI**

La matinée passe vite. Il se donne à fond et ça lui fait un bien fou. Dans sa tête, c'est la paix totale. Et il a l'impression d'être encore plus efficace que d'habitude. Il ne fatigue pas et il a envie d'en découdre. Il ne pense pas à la conférence de presse. Pas encore. Il ne pense pas non plus au match du lendemain. Il est juste dans le basket et l'instant présent et c'est terriblement reposant.

A la pause déjeuner néanmoins, il reprend conscience de la conférence qui doit avoir lieu à seize heures. Il n'en a pas reparlé avec son homme. Il espère qu'il n'y aura pas de questions personnelles, en tout cas pas celles que son homme craint. Les questions qui vont sûrement tomber par contre, vont concerner leur prochain match. Il n'a pas pensé à son ancienne équipe depuis longtemps et honnêtement ça ne lui manque pas. Mais il se doute que les journalistes ne vont pas laisser passer ça. Il mange silencieusement en méditant sur tout ça, et il s'empiffre parce qu'il a faim et que manger l'aide toujours quand il réfléchit un peu trop.

**AOMINE**

Au déjeuner, il voit que son homme est pensif et se doute qu'il songe à cette conférence de presse imminente. L'entraînement dense de ce matin lui a évité d'y penser, maintenant, il est un peu nerveux. Mais c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, se répète-t-il. Ils retournent s'entraîner deux heures et puis il est temps de se changer pour la conférence. Il se prépare psychologiquement et avale rapidement un café avant de rejoindre la salle de conférence avec Jake et Taiga.

Quand ils entrent, une cinquantaine de journalistes sont déjà là, c'est beaucoup plus que la dernière fois. Il prend place derrière la longue table ovale et entame déjà sa bouteille d'eau, la gorge soudain un peu sèche. Il balaie du regard l'assistance, plus méfiant qu'il ne l'est d'ordinaire dans de telles circonstances.

Une journaliste locale ouvre le bal, s'adressant à Jake.

« Félicitations pour votre dernier match. Qu'est-ce qui, selon vous, vous a permis de gagner et de prendre votre revanche contre les Hornets ?

— J'aime à penser qu'on ne cesse jamais d'évoluer, répond le capitaine. On s'améliore en tant que joueur, mais on parvient aussi à obtenir le meilleur de son équipe en s'adaptant aux aptitudes particulières de chacun. Et forcément, je dois bien admettre que nos nouvelles recrues y sont pour beaucoup ! » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en regardant Taiga et Daiki.

Il lui rend son sourire un brin nerveux, jouant avec le bouchon de sa bouteille.

**KAGAMI**

Nerveux, il l'est aussi. Sous la table sa jambe tremble. Il n'arrive jamais à la contrôler et ça l'exaspère lui-même. La question suivante s'adresse encore à Jake. Il écoute attentivement sa réponse. Il aime les réponses de son capitaine qui fait toujours porter leur réussite à ses joueurs, à leur persévérance, à leur assiduité, à leurs efforts et surtout à leur jeu collectif. Il ne prend pas les bons résultats de l'équipe pour lui-même. Quelques autres questions s'enchaînent sur cette victoire tant attendue contre les Hornets et finalement une première question s'adresse tout particulièrement à Daiki.

« Aomine, vous êtes à présent en tête du classement des scorers cette année. Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? C'était peut-être un de vos objectifs ? »

Le brun réfléchit et se frotte le crâne, peut-être un peu embarrassé.

« Hm... Non aux deux questions... À vrai dire, je savais pas que j'en étais capable... J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur mon basket depuis que je suis en NBA, et particulièrement avec les Lakers.

— Sans vouloir être offensant... Clairement personne ne vous attendait là non plus ! Le journaliste rit gentiment. Mais on aime les outsiders qui font ce genre de miracle. Vous allez tenter de garder la tête toute la saison ? »

Taiga écoute un léger sourire aux lèvres, si lui il a toujours attendu Daiki à ce titre. Il surveillait depuis un moment ses stats de près.

« Maintenant que j'ai commencé, pourquoi s'arrêter ?! »

Daiki rigole un peu.

« Content de l'entendre. Vous avez d'autres objectifs personnels ?

— Je veux qu'on gagne tous nos matchs... Et... J'aimerais asséner une défaite cuisante aux Knicks demain. »

Il arbore un sourire carnassier en faisant cette déclaration.

Aussitôt, l'attention des journalistes se tournent vers lui. Il se sent rougir, voilà ça va être son tour. Merci pour la transition Daiki. Sa jambe bouge encore plus vite et il se redresse un peu nerveusement. Plusieurs journalistes lèvent la main et le coach indique à l'un d'eux de poser sa question.

« Bonjour Kagami. Chez les Knicks vous avez fait deux saisons correctes, mais rien de sensationnel. Vous avez dit lors d'une précédente interview que les Knicks ne vous avaient pas donné votre chance. Vous n'étiez pas à l'aise dans cette équipe. Comment appréhendez-vous le match de demain ?

— Nerveux... Comme pour tous les matchs... Et... Je crois que j'ai envie de leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort de pas me faire confiance. Même si j'espère qu'ils l'ont déjà réalisé.

— Vous pensez qu'ils ont peur de cette rencontre ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants à cette question, se replongeant dans ses mois passés avec les Knicks. Il n'avait même pas conscience d'être malheureux à l'époque, il se fermait aux autres, venait pour le basket, juste le sport toujours et il rentrait chez lui. Il ne s'y était pas fait d'amis, tout au plus des collègues. Il avait supporté les remarques désobligeantes sur sa nationalité et les rumeurs sur sa sexualité comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Mais ce genre de chose, ça touche toujours et maintenant, il réalise qu'il a énormément de colère et de rancœur envers ces gars-là. Une colère qui s'est tapie au fond de ses tripes au fil du temps. Il se revoit avec ses mecs imbus d'eux-mêmes, sur d'eux, convaincus d'être les meilleurs et trouvant toujours une excuse pour justifier leurs défaites.

« Non je ne crois pas... Les Knicks sont très forts et ils en sont conscients. Et ils ont toujours énormément confiance en eux. »

Il est nerveux, on lui pose encore quelques questions sur les années passées chez les Knicks et ça fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait oubliés et qui nourrissent sa colère. Jake se rend compte que ça commence à le rendre dingue ces questions sur son ancienne équipe alors qu'il y a quelque temps personne en avait rien à foutre qu'il jouait pour eux.

« Une dernière question sur les Knicks et après... On va peut-être reparler de nous non ? »

Une jeune femme lève la main et Jake lui fait signe de poser sa question.

« Dans un tweet datant d'hier d'un joueur des Knicks... Il mentionne la rumeur concernant votre homosexualité. Cette rumeur est-elle vraie ? »

Il regarde la jeune femme, comme pour la sonder. Il a envie d'être honnête. Mais il trouve la question déplacée. Pourtant il n'a pas envie d'avoir l'air de se défendre, où de ne pas vouloir assumer. Il se laisse quelques secondes pour formuler sa réponse.

« Oui. Je suis gay. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. »

Un silence s'installe parmi les journalistes, mais elle lui adresse un sourire chaleureux et répond simplement : « C'est important que les gens sachent que ce n'est pas un problème dans le sport de haut niveau. »

Il n'est pas très convaincu, mais peu importe. Jake coupe court aux autres questions des journalistes sur le sujet et recentre les questions sur lui concernant le match contre les Hornets. Il se détend, persuadé que les journalistes vont l'oublier maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'adresse de nouveau à lui. Il commence à perdre patience mais fait de son mieux.

« Kagami on ne vous avait jamais vu jouer en défense depuis le début de la saison avec les Lakers. On vous découvre être un joueur très polyvalent... On a l'impression que lorsque vous jouez en défense vous êtes énormément dans la maîtrise, dans le calcul alors que vous semblez travailler plus à l'instinct à l'offensive notamment lors de votre duo avec Aomine. Comment le percevez-vous ?

— Définitivement à l'instinct quand je joue avec Daiki... Et avec lui y'a pas le choix, il est imprévisible. Même pour moi qui bosse avec lui tous les jours. Il faut que je sois capable d'anticiper autant que lui pour être le support dont il a besoin... En défense, c'est différent... Je pense que je suis plus dans la maîtrise parce que c'est aussi un poste que je pratique moins. Peut-être que ça changera si j'y suis plus souvent. »

**AOMINE**

Il a probablement changé de couleur quand quelqu'un a posé une question sur la sexualité de son fiancé. Et il a déjà envie d'assassiner ce connard des Knicks qui se permet de tweeter ce genre de conneries. Taiga n'avait pas tort... Quelque part, être en colère, ça aide à affronter la peur. Ou bien... est-ce que ça la rend plus incontrôlable encore ?...

Il chasse ces pensées de son esprit, ce n'est pas le moment. Il s'efforce de se ressaisir et se recompose une expression neutre, contrôlant ses gestes pour ne pas laisser filtrer de nervosité. Il se concentre sur l'aspect technique des questions, un sujet qu'il maîtrise et qui le passionne. Ça fait redescendre un peu la tension. En écoutant Taiga, il repense à son jeu et à la façon dont il a évolué depuis qu'il le connaît, et ajoute :

« Le truc avec Taiga c'est qu'il est polyvalent parce qu'il s'adapte facilement. Il a un esprit d'équipe très fort. Il va se donner à fond quelque soit le poste. Mais il a toujours été plus fort en attaque. Depuis le lycée, mettre des paniers, c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux, peu importe si y a un mur en face. »

Taiga rougit un peu et lui fait un petit sourire en le remerciant. Aussitôt, un journaliste rebondit.

« Donc quand vous êtes un joueur plutôt solo, Kagami est lui plutôt un joueur collectif ? »

Cette fois c'est Jake qui répond avec un sourire ne dissimulant pas sa fierté.

« C'est ça qui est magique. Taiga est vraiment un joueur qui développe son potentiel en s'associant aux autres, quand Daiki montre son plein potentiel en étant un électron libre. Mais quand ils s'associent... Daiki reste libre tout en bénéficiant du support de Taiga, comme s'il jouait seul. Ils ont une complicité et une conscience du jeu de l'autre très fortes. Et bien sûr... On s'évertue tous les jours à renforcer encore cette complicité exceptionnelle. »

Il tousse un peu et boit à sa bouteille. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on parle de lui comme ça. Encore moins qu'on parle de Taiga et lui comme ça. Même si Jake a raison... Lui aussi a conscience qu'ils forment un duo comme on en rencontre rarement au basket. Au lycée, il avait déjà vu ce genre de synergie... Entre Shintaro et Takao, par exemple. C'était d'autant plus étonnant avec leurs caractères totalement opposés... Mais ils fonctionnaient tellement bien tous les deux. Et avant Taiga, cette harmonie si spéciale, il l'avait connue avec Tetsu... À force de jouer ensemble, ils savaient toujours où était l'autre, à quel moment la passe allait se produire, et lisaient pratiquement dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre pour leurs schémas d'offensive. C'était jouissif.

**KAGAMI**

Les journalistes enchaînent d'autres questions. Ils répondent à tour de rôle. Il commence à fatiguer et il est régulièrement un peu trop au centre de l'attention. Ça lui convenait bien quand les journalistes se concentraient sur Daiki et Jake, mais visiblement ils en ont décidé autrement aujourd'hui. Il est nerveux et épuisé sa jambe bouge plus vite et se mouvement incessant qu'il est incapable de maîtriser commence à lui vriller les nerfs. Il s'auto-énerve. Magnifique.

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles quand enfin Jake annonce la fin de la conférence. Il promet une prochaine conférence avec Steve et Lewis pour la semaine suivante. Taiga prend la nouvelle avec soulagement. À lui de se moquer des coéquipiers cette fois. Ils ressortent de la petite salle réservée au conférence et il soupire. Il se masse la nuque réalisant qu'il est très tendu. Il se presse un peu contre l'épaule de son homme.

« Content que ce soit terminé. »

Le brun passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ouais, c'était long, et ils t'ont pas lâché... mais avec ce match demain... pas étonnant.

— Ouais. »

Il grimace un peu et passe son bras autour de la taille de son homme.

« Tu sais quand l'un des journalistes a demandé comment j'appréhendais le match de demain... »

Il soupire et avoue dans un souffle.

« Je suis nerveux c'est vrai... Mais d'autant plus que... J'ai peur de me foirer parce que j'ai beaucoup de colère envers eux et de rancœur... Je croyais que ça me passait au-dessus, que ça me touchait pas... Mais j'crois qu'en fait si... »

Daiki le regarde d'un air sérieux.

« Tu vas pas te foirer, assure-t-il. C'est pas comme si t'étais tout seul à prendre ta revanche. J'ai l'intention de la prendre pour toi aussi. »

Il regarde son homme et il entend une colère qui fait écho à la sienne dans sa voix. Il est surpris et demande pour être sûr qu'il comprend bien ce que son homme insinue : « Pour moi ?

— Bah ouais, grommelle le brun. Ils t'en ont fait baver, pourquoi je leur rendrais pas la pareille ?! »

Il est touché par ses mots et le serre contre lui et pose un rapide baiser dans son cou. Bizarrement, se sentir soutenu apaise un peu sa colère.

« Thanks love. »

Ils rejoignent le vestiaire et rassemblent leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. En sortant son téléphone, il constate que son père a essayé de l'appeler. Il le rappelle en terminant de fermer son sac.

« Je vais bien t'inquiète... »

Il fait signe à son homme qu'il est prêt et il le suit dans le couloir en continuant sa conversation.

« J'ai appris ça ouais. On sort d'une conférence de presse où un journaliste en a parlé... Hm... J'ai dis la vérité papa. Pour moi. Ils n'ont pas posé plus de question... Yeah t'inquiète pas. Je suis ok avec ça. »

Il s'arrête à côté de son homme pour attendre le taxi.

« Non vraiment papa. Si je n'ai jamais confirmé avant c'était à cause de toi... J'avais peur de ce que tu penserais et c'était pas envisageable que tu le découvres par la presse à scandale. Mais tu es ok avec ça... Avec moi, avec nous... Alors j'ai aucune raison de le cacher... Je te le promets papa. »

Il rigole à une plaisanterie de son père, puis raccroche après quelques mots.

« Ok. Merci papa. Je lui dis. À jeudi. Bye. »

Il raccroche et sourit à son homme.

« Tu as le bonjour de mon père. Il s'inquiétait pour le tweet. »

**AOMINE**

Il hoche la tête, sentant ses entrailles se tordre et des frissons désagréables parcourir son échine.

« Yeah... me too. C'est... tellement... mesquin... »

Il ne parvient pas à dissimuler la vibration rauque de la colère dans sa voix.

Il relève les yeux, le taxi est là. Il ouvre la porte et s'engouffre dedans. Au fond de la banquette, il remue des épaules pour se détendre. C'est le taxi habituel, pas besoin de donner l'adresse. Il se relaxe un peu et s'enfonce au fond de son siège.

« Anyway... You did good at that press conference. »

Il accompagne sa remarque d'un petit sourire. Taiga glisse sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit en retour.

« Thanks... You too. Et... Je suis absolument ravi que ce soit fini et encore plus que la prochaine soit pour Steve et Lewis ! »

Il rigole un peu.

« Ouais... On a assez donné pour le moment. À leur tour de briller sous les projecteurs ! »

Il caresse la main de son homme et regarde dehors, prenant soudain conscience de son dos tout noué. Il remue pour chasser la tension. Comme le dit Taiga, c'est terminé.

« Tendu ? Un massage en arrivant ? »

Il regarde son homme et sourit.

« Thanks love, I'm good. » Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et regarde le ciel. « Il fait beau. J'vais peut-être plutôt aller piquer une tête.

— Hm... Yeah... Je crois que ça me ferait du bien aussi... Peut-être me faire une ou deux vagues aussi.

— Ouais, bonne idée. »

Il contemple les bâtiments qui défilent dans la lumière déclinante. Nager, ça fera du bien. Pour enlever le stress de la journée et se préparer mentalement à celle du lendemain. Ils arrivent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et remontent à l'appartement se changer et prendre quelques affaires. Il fourre des bières dans son sac avec sa serviette de plage, puis regarde son homme :

« Go ? »

**KAGAMI**

Il relève la tête sur son homme alors qu'il termine d'enfiler sa combinaison.

« Yes ! »

Il a définitivement besoin de surfer pour se détendre, oublier cette conférence de presse et la tension qu'elle a réveillé et l'inquiétude qui reste dans un coin de sa tête à l'idée de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils enfilent leurs chaussures. Il se relève, glisse une main douce sur la nuque de son homme et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Allons nous détendre. J'ai vraiment besoin de surfer. »

Il prend sa planche et ils quittent l'appartement pour rejoindre la plage. Il fait beau comme toujours à L.A., mais la mer est agitée juste ce qu'il faut pour profiter de quelques vagues.

Le brun pose ses affaires et contemple les vagues en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Hm... Ça va être baignade rapide pour moi aujourd'hui. Faudra qu'on trouve un moment... pour que tu m'apprennes à surfer...

— Quand tu veux love. Si tu te sens assez à l'aise dans l'eau. Ce sera un plaisir. »

Il sourit à son homme et referme sa combinaison. Il jette un regard autour d'eux, il y a un peu trop de monde ici, alors il fait vite. Il caresse sa nuque et embrasse rapidement ses lèvres.

« Profite bien love. À tout de suite. Si je suis trop long, m'attends pas. Je te retrouve à la maison. »

S'il ne compte pas se baigner trop longtemps. Il va peut-être trouver le temps long. Parfois quand il surfe, il ne voit pas le temps passer. Et ce soir, oui il a besoin de se détendre. Et puis, ça lui plaît de se dire que de toute façon quand il rentrera, Daiki sera chez eux. Cette douce certitude qu'ils dormiront ensemble, que Daiki veuille sortir avec des potes, aller se faire un film, peu importe... Au final, ils se retrouveront à la maison. "À la maison" ça a quelque chose de très banal dans une vie commune et il adore ça.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme s'éloigner, amusé par son enthousiasme. Il l'observe tandis qu'il prend sa première vague, admirant son aisance. Ça lui rappelle la première fois qu'il l'a vu surfer, alors qu'il avait la gueule de bois et était venu pour le voir, alors qu'il serait bien resté enfermé chez lui à végéter. Ça lui semble remonter à tellement longtemps déjà... Littéralement une autre vie.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'avance vers l'océan déferlant dans un grondement sourd sur le sable, puis fait quelques pas dans le ressac et plonge dans le creux d'une vague. Il est clairement plus à l'aise, il y a quelques semaines il n'aurait pas osé se baigner avec ce vent. Mais il a pris confiance et il nage entre les vagues, trouvant peu à peu son rythme. Il ne va pas très loin cependant, juste le temps de se défouler un peu, puis il retourne sur le rivage et arpente le bord de l'eau, écoutant le vacarme de l'océan, qu'il trouve apaisant, perdant son regard sur la ligne d'horizon crénelée par des vagues bleu-vert.

Cette petite promenade solitaire lui fait du bien, apaisant un peu ses inquiétudes, l'aidant à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il regagne sa serviette et s'ouvre une bière, cherchant Taiga des yeux.

**KAGAMI**

Il s'est jeté à l'eau sans hésiter pour aller à la rencontre des vagues. Une ou deux ? Il n'a pas compté mais il en a glissées bien plus. Il se sent bien sur l'eau, ses inquiétudes cessent de le tourmenter. L'adrénaline court dans ses veines. Le vent fouette son visage et son corps s'adapte avec aisance aux vagues pour maintenir son équilibre. Il se sent libre.

Il se repose sur sa planche en regardant les autres surfeurs, il fait une légère pause en se disant qu'il n'a pas ressenti autant de liberté en surfant depuis longtemps. Il laisse cette pensée l'étonner avant d'y trouver peut-être un début d'explication, qui le fait sourire un peu. Il n'a juste pas l'impression d'avoir dû choisir entre son homme et le surf. Comme si jusqu'à présent, il avait la sensation que le temps avec Daiki était compté en quelque sorte. Mais entre l'emménagement et la demande en mariage, il se sent en sécurité. Il a toute la vie pour profiter de Daiki. Toute la vie pour avancer et passer du temps ensemble, se découvrir et savoir s'accorder du temps l'un sans l'autre. Il y a quelques temps, s'imaginer que Daiki puisse ne pas avoir envie d'être avec lui chaque instant lui faisait peur. Il avait peur d'être lourd, de trop lui en demander, qu'il se lasse... Parce que justement il avait cette impression que le temps était compté et d'être trop exigeant envers son homme.

Maintenant qu'il a l'impression d'avoir l'éternité, ça lui semble juste évident et ça ne l'effraie plus. Il ne ressent pas non plus le besoin de solitude comme avant. Partager presque chaque minute de sa journée avec son homme ne lui apparaît pas pesant. Mais surfer, courir, cuisiner ce sont des activités essentiellement solitaires et s'y accorder du temps ne lui fait plus l'effet de sacrifier un temps précieux qu'il pourrait passer avec Daiki. Du temps seul, ils en auront, imposé, choisi, peu importe, il sait que même quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils sont liés et ils ont un refuge commun.

Il se relance dans les vagues, profitant de chaque minute de glisse, savourant, ne cherchant pas à se presser, à vouloir écourter le temps. Juste profiter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus envie de surfer, qu'il se sente trop fatigué, ou trop affamé. C'est d'ailleurs cette deuxième option qui lui fait regagner le rivage, détendu. La conférence de presse est oubliée et le match du lendemain est relégué dans un coin de sa tête. Il cherche du regard dans la direction où Daiki a posé leurs affaires pour voir s'il est encore là.

**AOMINE**

Il est resté à boire sa bière en regardant le soleil décliner lentement sur l'océan, parant les vagues d'une écume scintillante et dorée. Ce spectacle à la fois monotone et dans son mouvement perpétuel et chargé de mille nuances de couleurs et de lumière l'a plongé dans une profonde rêverie, l'une de celles dont il est coutumier et auxquelles il aime s'abandonner, dérivant loin dans ses pensées. Prendre le temps de penser. S'entendre penser. C'est ce qui lui manque parfois quand la vie va trop vite, quand il ne trouve pas ce genre de moment pour se poser et rester seul avec lui-même et l'immensité du monde.

Alors qu'il termine sa bière, l'eau paraît plus sombre, plus dangereuse, et il est presque soulagé d'apercevoir Taiga qui en émerge avec sa planche, le soleil étincelant sur sa peau et dans les gouttelettes de ses cheveux. Il lui fait signe depuis sa serviette.

Taiga le rejoint sourire aux lèvres. Il pose sa planche et s'assoit à côté de lui gardant sa combinaison à moitié mise, et se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« T'en as une pour moi ?

— Ouais, ça doit pouvoir se trouver. » Il fouille dans son sac et lui en tend une. « Ça a été ? Plutôt impressionnantes les vagues... J'm'inquiétais un peu...

— Thanks... Super bien ouais... »

Taiga le regarde et glisse sa main dans la sienne.

« Mais faut pas que tu t'inquiètes love...

— Ouais, je sais... Tu te débrouilles bien et tout... Mais ça reste dangereux... Et c'est pas vraiment moi qui pourrais venir à ton secours si y a un truc qui se passe pas comme prévu... »

Taiga serre doucement sa main et le scrute, comme s'il cherchait des réponses dans son regard.

« Ouais... Je comprends. Je suis toujours prudent ok ? Je prends jamais de risque au surf. Je sais que c'est dangereux. »

Les yeux rubis continuent de le regarder avec tendresse et son pouce caresse doucement sa paume.

« Ça te fait vraiment peur love ? Du genre que tu voudrais que j'arrête ?

— Nan... parce que tu vas m'apprendre et je trouverais quand même ça un peu triste de surfer sans toi ! » Il rigole, puis reprend son sérieux. « Nan, c'est juste que ça m'effraie un peu, mais ce serait la même chose si tu te baladais à moto ou je sais pas quoi... » Il hausse les épaules. « Je m'inquiéterai toujours un peu pour toi. »

Taiga sourit et hoche la tête.

« Ok ça me va. Je m'inquiète aussi toujours pour toi. Ça me semble donc équitable. » Il rigole doucement avant d'ajouter. « Je veux juste qu'on soit OK... Que c'est pas un truc qui t'angoisse non plus. »

Taiga porte sa main à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser puis boit de longues gorgées de bière.

« Tu as nagé un peu ?

— Ouais un peu, j'me suis pas pas trop éloigné. j'ai trouvé le rythme mais pas évident de nager avec ses vagues. J'me suis baladé au bord de l'eau après. j'aime bien faire ça, c'est apaisant. »

Il sourit à son homme et reprend de la bière, le regard dérivant sur l'océan.

Un léger sourire flotte aussi sur les lèvres de Taiga alors que ses yeux se perdent à l'horizon. Il hoche doucement la tête.

« Ouais... C'est ce que j'aime avec la mer... Quoique j'y fasse... J'y trouve un certain apaisement.

— Moi aussi... »

Il termine sa bière et pose un baiser sur la joue de son homme.

« Je parie que tu meurs de faim ! Et moi aussi j'irais bien manger... On rentre ? »

Taiga rigole et avale le reste de sa bière.

« Carrément. J'suis affamé ! »

**KAGAMI**

C'est quand même la faim qui l'a fait quitter les vagues. Ils se relèvent, rassemblent leurs affaires et prennent le chemin de leur appartement. Il se sent bien et de bonne humeur et il a envie de ne pas réfléchir, de continuer à juste faire ce qui le détend. Il a envie de cuisiner. Il réfléchit et caresse la main de son homme qu'il tient dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger du tempura ce soir ?

— Ça me paraît bien. Je crois que tu m'en as jamais fait d'ailleurs ! »

Sur le chemin de l'appartement, ils discutent de choses et d'autres, tout sauf du match du lendemain. Inutile d'y penser et de se stresser d'avance. Une fois rentrés, Daiki s'approche pour lui retirer sa combinaison de surf.

« Et vite à la douche, maintenant ! Plus vite tu seras propre, plus tôt tu te mettras à cuisiner ! »

Il rigole et feint d'être choqué en se laissant déshabiller puis entraîner vers la salle de bain.

« Voilà comme je me fais exploiter ! Je le savais que tu m'aimais que pour ma cuisine. »

Il embrasse son homme et se glisse sous la douche avec lui.

« Je suis un homme pragmatique, c'est tout ! répond Daiki en le poussant sous le jet. Mes propres talents culinaires ne sont pas assez développés pour me préparer des repas assez satisfaisants, alors fallait bien que je mette le grappin sur quelqu'un qui pouvait régler ce problème ! Et dès le jour où tu m'as préparé mon premier bento, j'ai su que tu étais l'homme de la situation !

— C'est tellement romantique dit comme ça ! »

Il rigole, profite du jet pour se rincer, avant de chercher le gel douche.

Daiki le lui tend et ajoute :

« Tant mieux, parce que je me disais qu'une histoire aussi romantique serait parfaite pour mes vœux à notre mariage ! »

Il prend le savon en rigolant et commence à se laver.

« Oh oui... Ce serait absolument parfait pour tes vœux, love. En plus, je suis sûr que ça choquerait personne te connaissant ! »

Le brun le chatouille en guise de protestation, et ils continuent de se chamailler le temps de terminer de se doucher. Puis, Daiki s'enveloppe les reins d'une serviette et quitte la salle de bain dans cette tenue, sous son regard gourmand. Il est tellement obnubilé par cette vue qu'il en oublie lui-même de se sécher. Il faut que Daiki sorte de son champ de vision pour qu'il se secoue et s'habille à son tour d'un short et d'un t-shirt avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer les tempura promis.

**AOMINE**

Il sort deux bières du frigo et en donne une à son homme, puis va s'installer dans le canapé et lance un jeu vidéo, les pieds posés sur la table basse.

« Ça va comme tu veux, love ? J'espère que t'as pas besoin d'un coup de main !

— Ouais t'inquiète j'avais bien compris que je pouvais compter sur toi love ! » rigole Taiga depuis la cuisine en sortant le nécessaire pour préparer le repas.

Il sourit et reporte son attention sur l'écran. Il est bien content de pouvoir se poser dans ce canapé après encore une journée chargée, d'autant que recharger les batteries est encore plus crucial ce soir. En un sens, il est déjà dans l'état d'esprit de concentration avant un match, dans le sens où il fait le vide, se focalise sur l'instant présent. Rarement jusque-là, cependant, il a été aussi calme à la veille d'une rencontre.

**KAGAMI**

Préparer des tempuras c'est un peu technique. Mais c'est justement ce qu'il recherche ce soir, une activité qui accapare son esprit suffisamment et de préférence quelque chose de plaisant, cuisiner un plat compliqué est tout indiqué. La cuisine le détend et lui occupe généralement très efficacement l'esprit et ce soir il est particulièrement en bonne disposition. Plus tard il commencera à être nerveux pour la rencontre du lendemain et mieux ce sera. Et comme il compte sur son homme-poulpe pour passer une bonne nuit. Il se prête à croire qu'il va peut-être réussir à ne pas être nerveux avant le lendemain matin.

Il se concentre sur sa recette en regardant d'un œil son homme jouer et commentant ses morts les plus idiotes et ses victoires les plus improbables avec amusement. Il leur re-sert des bières quand leurs bouteilles sont vides juste avant de commencer à frire les tempura, il est en bonne voie pour terminer la préparation du repas.

**AOMINE**

Il enchaîne les réflexions de mauvaise foi, répondant acerbement aux critiques et moqueries éhontées de son homme. C'est toujours bon de s'énerver sur un jeu, ça défoule. Une odeur alléchante lui parvient de la cuisine et son estomac gargouille. Il savoure sa bière, sourire aux lèvres. Il est heureux de passer une soirée si simple et relaxante à la veille de ce match qu'il a plus d'une motivation à gagner. Maintenir sa courbe ascendante de progression, continuer la série de victoires pour les Lakers, aider Taiga à prendre sa revanche. Il est remonté à bloc, mais pour l'instant, il demeure très calme.

Taiga rigole devant sa mauvaise foi habituelle et l'interrompt finalement.

« C'est prêt love. On peut passer à table.

— Super, j'ai la dalle ! »

Il consent finalement à se lever pour l'aider avec le service et ils s'installent pour manger. Il salive devant son plat, il était temps de manger !

« Ça a l'air délicieux, love. Bon app !

— Merci. Bon appétit à toi aussi. »

**KAGAMI**

Il mange avec satisfaction et soulagement. Daiki avait raison, surfer lui a donné faim. Il mange dans un silence relatif, échangeant quelques mots et se resservant allègrement en beignets. À la fin du repas, il propose à son homme une glace et s'installe pour faire la vaisselle. Il a conscience qu'il ne fait pas de pause et s'oblige à rester actif. Il sait que quand il commencera à avoir l'esprit libre, il va commencer à penser au match du lendemain.

**AOMINE**

Il accepte la glace avec plaisir et relance le jeu pendant que son homme s'active. Il pourrait l'aider mais ce soir... L'aider ce serait comme lui raccourcir son jogging ! Il le laisse juste s'activer, ce n'est même pas qu'il ne veut pas le faire... Mais quand son homme a la bougeotte, il préfère le laisser faire et s'en mêler plus tard. Même si c'est aussi une bonne excuse pour flemmarder !

« Tu t'en sors, love ? demande-t-il quand même.

— Oui très bien love. Et toi ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

— J'veux bien un petit thé si tu t'en fais un. Et quand t'auras fini de bouger dans tous les sens, viens te poser avec moi !

— Hm... Oui... Oui j'arrive. Et je te fais ton thé. Je finis juste la vaisselle.

— Je t'attends ! »

Il sourit et reporte son attention sur le jeu, se replongeant dans un combat ardu qu'il agrémente d'un torrent d'insultes contre ses adversaires.

Ce qui fait évidemment rire son homme. Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, Taiga le rejoint avec le thé et s'installe à côté de lui dans le canapé.

Il en profite pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ça va love ?

— Hm... Ouais... J'vais avoir besoin de mon poulpe pour dormir.

— Ok. Je m'en occupe, t'en fais pas ! »

Il sourit et reprend son jeu, le bras toujours passé autour des épaules de Taiga, ce qui rend la position assez inconfortable, mais ça le fait rire... et perdre son combat, aussi.

**KAGAMI**

Il se décale un peu et s'étale plus sur lui pour qu'il tienne plus facilement sa manette et lui faciliter un peu plus la tâche. Il se force à ne pas trop penser en se concentrant sur le jeu et le corps de son homme contre lui. Il caresse distraitement la cuisse de Daiki et se permet de commenter et de lui donner des conseils alors qu'il n'y connaît rien du tout, mais sachant pertinemment que ça va faire râler son homme... Et c'est une distraction très efficace.

Et Daiki passe la soirée à se plaindre, affûtant ses talents de pro de la mauvaise foi, mais rigole aussi pas mal. Il ne repose la manette que quand il se met à bailler.

« On devrait aller se coucher, love… »

Son estomac se tord un peu. Il cache son visage dans le cou de son homme quelques instants.

« Ouais t'as raison... »

Il embrasse son cou et caresse sa nuque, puis il se décide à se lever. Il sent déjà la nervosité revenir. Il prend les tasses pour les déposer dans l'évier.

« Hm... J'espère que je vais pas t'empêcher de dormir love... »

Daiki s'approche pour l'enlacer par derrière puis l'entraîne à reculons vers la chambre.

« T'en fais pas j'te tiendrai bien à l'étroit ! Interdiction de bouger ! T'as le droit que de dormir ! »

Il se laisse entraîner en rigolant un peu. Il glisse ses mains sur celles de son homme et les serre doucement. Il espère que les bras de son homme seront efficaces. Plein de pensées viennent parasiter son esprit, les visages de ses anciens collègues particulièrement ceux qu'ils n'appréciaient pas s'imposent à lui avec les petits mots toujours très agréables qu'ils avaient à son égard. Il mêle ses doigts à ceux de son homme. Il se mordille la lèvre et se presse contre lui. Il a envie de ne plus réfléchir, de se perdre dans les bras de son homme.

Daiki les fait entrer dans la chambre et il se retourne entre ses bras et vient chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser, pour s'évader.

**AOMINE**

Il l'embrasse doucement, ses mains parcourent son dos pour masser ses muscles tendus. Il prend son temps pour apprivoiser son corps anxieux, puis il commence à le déshabiller.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un massage, love ?

— Si un massage implique bien que tu poses tes mains sur moi... Ouais je veux bien. »

Taiga répond en pressant son visage dans son cou et caressant doucement ses reins.

« Good. » Il sourit et le pousse doucement vers le lit. « Allonge-toi sur le ventre et je vais m'occuper de toi.

— Ok love. »

Taiga lui vole un baiser avant d'obéir et de s'allonger sur le ventre, nerveux et tendu.

Il se déshabille à son tour et s'installe sur le haut de ses cuisses, puis pose ses mains sur ses épaules et commence à travailler à les dénouer avec des gestes délicats, mais fermes. Puis, il descend doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, insistant sur les points les plus tendus, jusqu'à arriver au creux de ses reins où il appuie bien pour l'inciter à se détendre.

« Does it feel good, love ?

— Yeah... Really good... »

Taiga a fermé les yeux et il doit effectivement dire vrai car il ne bouge pas et c'est assez remarquable alors qu'il n'a pas tenu en place de la soirée. Il sourit et continue à détendre ses muscles, repartant de sa nuque pour descendre en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, puis, quand il lui paraît assez relaxé, il tire la couverture pour les en recouvrir tous les deux, et prend son homme dans ses bras.

« Good night love. »

**KAGAMI**

Il se blottit contre son homme, embrasse son torse doucement et essaie de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas gâcher tout le travail de son homme. Il se sent détendu et engourdi. Il ferme les yeux et tente de s'endormir en profitant de cette légère torpeur et des bras de son homme qui l'enlacent.

« Bonne nuit... »

Il tente de ne pas bouger, de ne pas laisser son cerveau repartir à cent à l'heure. Il se concentre sur la respiration de Daiki. Sur le mouvement lent de sa poitrine qui se soulève, de son souffle qui caresse son épaule et le chatouille un peu, les battements de son cœur réguliers.

Le brun continue à l'apaiser en caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux, avec des gestes lents et doux, posant de temps à autre un baiser sur sa peau nue. Puis, il noue ses jambes autour des siennes et le serre contre lui.

Il se mord la lèvre et sent son coeur battre beaucoup trop vite de nervosité. Il glisse son bras autour de la taille de son homme et l'agrippe comme pour essayer de se stabiliser.

« Thanks...

— Me remercie pas pour ça... répond Daiki d'une voix ensommeillée. Laisse-toi juste aller... Tout ce qui arrivera demain... c'est seulement demain... d'ici là... rien d'autre à faire que profiter du calme et de la nuit...

— Yeah... I love you... »

Sa voix n'est qu'un soupir, sentant son homme sur le point de s'endormir. Il ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux espérant que le sommeil vienne rapidement le chercher lui aussi.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello !**

**Et hop, cette fois on attend pas dimanche pour publier. En même temps c'est un petit chapitre préparant le gros morceau :) Bonne lecture !**

**Stella : Merci pour ta review, contente que tu apprécies toujours de suivre le quotidien des deux fauves ! Bisous**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Il sursaute quand l'alarme le tire du sommeil. Moins nerveux que son homme, il n'est tout de même pas vraiment tranquille à l'idée de ce match. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il n'est pas tellement difficile d'émerger, c'est même... trop facile. Il grogne et se retourne dans le lit pour voir si son homme est réveillé.

**KAGAMI**

Malgré son poulpe particulier, malgré tous les efforts de Daiki il a eu l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière. Il n'a pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ce match est trop personnel et même Daiki qui fait pourtant tant de miracle n'a pas pu l'aider à se calmer pour toute la nuit. Il a dormi quelques heures néanmoins, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Il ne ressent pas la fatigue en tout cas, mais son estomac est noué et pour se calmer un peu il a déjà pris un petit déjeuner en attendant que son homme ne se réveille. Il prépare quelque chose de léger, le café est chaud et n'attend plus que Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Ne voyant pas son homme, il s'étire et se frotte les yeux, puis enfile un jogging et rejoint le salon où il trouve Taiga.

« Hey love... Hm... t'as pas pu dormir ? »

Taiga lève les yeux sur lui et lui adresse un sourire penaud.

« Pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité... Mais suffisamment grâce à toi. »

Il observe son homme et finalement se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Faut que je m'inquiète ? Ils ont pourtant pas l'air si terribles que ça les Knicks ! Surtout sans toi ! »

Il rigole un peu et va se chercher un café avant de s'asseoir à côté de Taiga qui lui sourit.« C'est gentil... Ils sont bons. Mais je sais qu'on peut les battre et... Je veux les battre love... Et c'est ça le problème... »

Faisant tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, Taiga semble chercher ses mots, il soupire et avoue enfin.

« Je veux pas les battre pour l'équipe... Je veux les battre pour des raisons personnelles... Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à leur prouver et que je suis en colère... Alors j'ai peur de me foirer parce que je veux cette victoire pour de mauvaises raisons... »

Il réfléchit à ces paroles en regardant son café, puis en boit quelques gorgées.

« La rage c'est un bon carburant, love. Seulement il ne faut pas perdre ton sang-froid... Mais t'y arriveras, parce que l'équipe t'y aidera. Je t'y aiderai. Tu seras pas tout seul, même si ce match est plus personnel pour toi, ça veut pas dire qu'on pourra pas t'épauler. Et on gagnera ensemble. »

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme et laisse ses mots se frayer un chemin dans sa tête. Il réalise qu'il s'est toujours senti le devoir de soutenir les autres dans une équipe. Mais il n'a jamais pensé à la réciproque. Il est là pour soutenir Daiki et l'aider à hisser l'équipe au sommet, à marquer le plus de points possible. Il est là pour renforcer la défense. Comme il était là pour aider Kuroko à vaincre Daiki. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il voit le basket, avec les autres, il n'aime pas se mettre en avant, mais il veut que son équipe soit la meilleure.

Alors les mots de Daiki le détendent un peu. Son homme a raison, même si ce match est plus personnel pour lui, l'équipe sera là. Il n'est pas tout seul et tout ne repose pas uniquement sur lui. Pour une fois, c'est à lui d'accepter d'être soutenu. Et même si ce n'est pas dans son tempérament, l'aide de Daiki il l'acceptera. Parce qu'ils avancent ensemble et qu'ils se construisent pour s'entraider.

Il pose sa main sur la cuisse de son homme et vient glisser la seconde sur sa nuque pour appuyer son front contre sa tête, il presse doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Merci Daiki... Tu as raison... Je suis pas tout seul... Je... Je peux compter sur toi et sur l'équipe...

— Yes. Et pour moi aussi c'est personnel. J'ai envie de leur en faire un peu baver... »

Ses lèvres s'étirent sur un sourire carnassier.

« Et ça, love, je sais qu'à nous deux on peut le faire... On va les démonter et en faire des pièces détachées ! Ils se souviendront même plus comment faire du basket après ! Y en a même qui vont sûrement pleurer un peu ! »

Il rigole. Son homme exagère mais ça a le don de le détendre encore un peu plus.

« Yeah... You're right... On ne va pas leur faire de cadeaux. »

Ça le réconforte de ne pas se sentir seul dans ce combat et d'avoir le droit d'être un peu trop impliqué personnellement dans ce match. Ils vont gagner et leur montrer qu'ils n'auraient pas dû le sous-estimer, sans compter tout le reste... Mais il chasse ces autres pensées, il ne veut pas se rappeler des regards méprisants, des mots blessants proférés dans son dos, des insultes à peine voilées sur ses origines ou les soupçons sur sa sexualité. Ils n'ont pas eu confiance en son basket, en ses capacités et ça c'est ce qu'il veut retenir de ces deux années chez les Knicks et leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort. Ils vont gagner ce match. Ils vont gagner cette saison.

**AOMINE**

Il voit son homme se détendre légèrement, et ça lui fait plaisir. Il accélère un peu pour terminer son café et avaler quelque chose avant de partir.

Taiga ne s'est pas étendu sur ce qu'il a vécu avec les Knicks, mais suffisamment pour qu'il s'en fasse une idée assez précise. Et ça lui donne sacrément envie d'en découdre. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a l'habitude de gérer sa colère avec le basket. "On règlera ça sur un terrain." Ça évite les poings et les complications. Dans l'univers défini du terrain, on ne peut pas tricher. Ça ne permet pas de tout régler, mais... ça lui a toujours donné une forme de satisfaction, assez pour équilibrer les émotions qui bien souvent lui semblent incontrôlables, trop intenses, trop noires.

Alors oui... malgré son fréquent manque de foi... Ses crises de confiance, son pessimisme à la con... Le basket lui a sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. Et c'est au travers de ce sport qu'il a fait ses plus belles rencontres... Dont la plus importante. Taiga.

« Tu vas prendre ta revanche, tu vas voir, love. Ça va te remonter à bloc. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à tes anciens coéquipiers. Et de leur montrer tout ce qu'ils ont pas compris. Ils vont avoir les boules de pas avoir été fiers de toi comme ils auraient dû !

— Alors ouais... J'ai envie de prendre ma revanche et de le faire comprendre qu'ils avaient tort de me juger... Parce que je suis japonais et probablement gay. »

Taiga sourit et ajoute en lui caressant la joue.

« Je suis déjà remonté à bloc... Parce que t'es avec moi love. »

Daiki se penche pour l'embrasser.

« Parfait. Bon, faut que je fasse mon sac... Et j'imagine que pour toi c'est le moment de faire ta quatrième vérification ! Fais-le vite ! Si tu oubliais ton déo, ce serait la cata ! »

Il rigole et se lève pour débarrasser. Taiga lui donne un claque sur les fesses pour se venger.

« Arrête de te moquer ! Et dépêche toi... L'avion va pas nous attendre... »

**KAGAMI**

Heureusement, son homme a su le rassurer pour le match. Ça lui fait une raison de moins d'être nerveux enfin... Un peu moins nerveux en tout cas, pas de miracle il reste inquiet à l'idée de jouer contre ses anciens coéquipiers. Parce que comme toujours l'attente à l'aéroport lui semble durer des heures et l'idée d'être enfermé dans l'avion sans pouvoir bouger encore cinq heures durant lui vrille déjà les nerfs.

Après un débrief rapide avec l'équipe, ils ont pris le bus pour rejoindre l'aéroport à l'heure prévue. _A l'heure_. C'est déjà une consolation pour lui. Mais ça n'aide pas avec son incapacité notoire à rester en place. Cinq heures c'est long. Comment il faisait déjà avant ? Avec beaucoup de peine, plus même... Au moins Daiki l'aide à dormir un peu.

**AOMINE**

Il remarque la nervosité de son homme, qui a la vertu de le détourner de la sienne. Il en profite même pour s'amuser un peu et lui pince les fesses tandis qu'ils montent dans l'avion. Et alors qu'il dépose son sac dans le rangement, il cherche son capitaine du regard et lui lance :

« Jake, t'as pas une corde pour ligoter Taiga ? Il va être chiant pendant tout le trajet ! Sinon j'imagine que t'es pas d'accord pour qu'on l'assomme ?

— Ben je sais pas... Tu crois que tu peux t'arranger pour qu'il soit opérationnel pour le match ? »

Taiga bougonne.

« Aho ! Toute façon tu t'en rendras même pas compte tu vas pioncer tout le trajet !

— Tu devrais prendre exemple... T'as l'air fatigué Tai ! » reprend Jake.

Daiki s'installe à sa place et tire Taiga par le bras pour le faire asseoir à son tour.

« T'inquiète, j'trouverai bien une solution pour qu'il se tienne tranquille ! »

Puis, il se tourne vers son homme et glisse à son oreille :

« Dans l'avion je peux pas faire grand-chose, mais si t'es sage je te sucerai quand on sera arrivés. »

**KAGAMI**

Il rougit violemment mais se tourne vers son homme avec un regard très intéressé. D'ailleurs, y'a pas que son regard qui est intéressé. L'idée fait réagir tout son corps. Il déglutit. Sage ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Parce que la dernière fois il n'a pas eu l'impression de ne pas être sage, mais si son homme exige qu'il reste absolument calme sans bouger le moindre membre de son corps nerveusement. Jamais il n'aura sa pipe à l'arrivée. C'est hyper dur comme challenge. Il se mordille la lèvre et souffle.

« Tu peux définir sage ? »

**AOMINE**

Il se marre devant le sérieux de son homme face à cette question cruciale.

« Avec tout le respect que je dois à ton père, t'as été mal élevé si tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être sage ! Bon... ça signifie que tu restes tranquille, tu t'agites pas trop, tu te plains pas, et surtout t'arrêtes de stresser !

— Hey ! Je me plains pas ! »

Taiga fait un peu la moue en attachant sa ceinture alors que l'équipage commence les annonces de sécurité.

« Pas à haute voix en tout cas... Et... C'est la récompense qui va me déstresser... Avant ça va être compliqué... »

Il fait une mine de chien battu, alors que sa jambe tremble déjà un peu.

« Je serais jamais assez sage... C'est injuste ! »

Le brun éclate de rire.

« T'es déjà en train de te plaindre, monsieur-je-me-plains-pas-à-haute-voix ! Bon, vu que ça a l'air compliqué... je déciderai à l'arrivée si t'as été assez sage, avec une marge de tolérance... Alors fais de ton mieux !

— Je fais déjà de mon mieux. »

Taiga s'enfonce dans son siège et sort ses écouteurs.

« Tu veux mater un truc ? Ou... Tu vas dormir ?

— Je veux bien mater un truc mais peut-être que je m'endormirai pendant. »

Il prend l'écouteur que lui tend son homme et cale son épaule contre la sienne, puis pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« T'en fais pas love, ça va vite et bien se passer.

— Yeah... I guess... »

Taiga glisse sa main dans la sienne et lance un film sur son téléphone. Sa jambe libre a tendance à bouger un peu mais il semble faire des efforts pour se contenir.

Daiki se laisse distraire par le film et caresse doucement les doigts de Taiga entre les siens, venant de temps en temps poser de légers baisers dans son cou. Et comme il s'y attendait, il finit par piquer du nez et somnoler, bercé par les vibrations de l'appareil et les conversations de ses coéquipiers. Il garde conscience de la présence de Taiga près de lui, et de sa main qu'il presse légèrement dans la sienne.

**KAGAMI**

Il essaie de se concentrer sur le film, il n'a choisi que des films qui généralement l'accaparent suffisamment. Le premier se termine, Daiki dort. Il joue avec ses doigts, discute un peu avec Jake et Lewis, mais sa nervosité grandissant de nouveau et n'ayant parcouru que la moitié du chemin, il lance un second film.

« Je sens que t'es pas sage... » marmonne Daiki à moitié endormi en se recalant contre lui comme s'il était un oreiller géant.

Les mots de son homme le calment aussitôt. Il était persuadé qu'il dormait. Il se laisse couler contre lui et s'efforce de se concentrer sur le film et de laisser la chaleur de Daiki calmer sa nervosité. Mais il est impatient autant qu'inquiet de se retrouver sur le terrain.

**AOMINE**

Il finit par émerger un moment indéterminé plus tard, tout embrouillé de sommeil. Il remue pour essayer de se réveiller et réclame un café à l'hôtesse comme un mourant formule sa dernière volonté. Puis, quand il a obtenu le breuvage du salut, il observe son homme.

« Ça va, love ? T'as été sage pendant que j'étais à l'ouest ?

— D'après toi... Non... »

Taiga arrête le film et vérifie l'heure. Il reste encore une petite heure de vol. La plupart des autres joueurs se sont endormis comme Daiki, sauf les rares comme Taiga qui sont trop nerveux. Mais aucun n'est aussi anxieux que lui. Daiki pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« On est bientôt arrivés. Et je vais considérer que t'as été assez sage ! ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Vraiment ? »

Taiga sourit et serre doucement sa main dans la sienne, alors que sa jambe recommence à s'agiter.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

— Hm... Je dirais pas ça... Dormi en tout cas. J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes et surtout de respirer l'air frais ! Et puis... manger une glace aussi... »

Il lui adresse un sourire lubrique à ces derniers mots. Taiga rougit et rit doucement, s'agitant un peu sur son fauteuil mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois.

« Une glace ? Je crois... Qu'elle sera un peu chaude ta glace. »

Ils remettent la fin du film pour patienter jusqu'à la fin du vol et une heure plus tard, ils arrivent à l'aéroport. Ils prétextent une petite pause pour se rafraîchir et se rendent rapidement aux toilettes où ils entrent dans une cabine avant qu'on puisse les repérer. Daiki plaque son homme contre la paroi et l'embrasse chaudement en se pressant contre lui.

« T'es prêt pour ta récompense, love ? »

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur s'accélère, un frisson le parcourt, l'adrénaline se déverse dans ses veines. La pensée vive qu'il aime ça le frappe. Il s'est toujours pensé être quelqu'un d'assez classique en matière de sexe, mais il n'avait jamais connu ça. Le piment de s'adonner à des jeux érotiques dans des endroits incongrus, la crainte de se faire surprendre rendant les choses encore plus fascinantes. Il se découvre peut-être un peu exhibitionniste, mais surtout il se découvre aventureux et possessif. Il se croyait passionné mais il sait maintenant qu'il était loin du compte.

Ses mains se glissent dans les cheveux de son homme, il le regarde avec un désir brûlant, dévorant. Une part de lui a toujours un peu peur d'imposer ses désirs à Daiki, mais cette part n'a pas la parole à cet instant. Parce que son désir est le même que celui de Daiki. il mordille la lèvre de son homme. Il guette les sons autour d'eux. Les sanitaires dans un aéroport ne sont jamais vides. Il va falloir être très discret. Et cette pensée tord ses tripes un peu plus de désir et d'anticipation. Sa voix est rauque, fébrile quand il répond.

« Yes, I am... Please... Do it... »

Le brun lui sourit et effleure ses lèvres des siennes tandis qu'il défait son pantalon et plonge une main dans son boxer pour enserrer son érection. Il murmure à son oreille en le caressant doucement :

« T'es déjà dur, love...

— Of course I am... »

Il soupire doucement. Dès l'instant, où son homme l'a entraîné ici sous un faux prétexte, son érection s'est réveillée, impatient que son homme lui donne la récompense promise, et le contexte de cette fellation clandestine n'a fait qu'attiser son désir.

**AOMINE**

Ils sont encore moins tranquilles ici que dans les toilettes du gymnase ou dans les vestiaires. Ici, il y a beaucoup de passage. Un voyageur scandalisé pourrait même les dénoncer s'ils ne sont pas assez discrets... Mais ça ne le décourage pas. Le goût d'interdit est excitant. Il s'étonne lui-même de tout ce qu'il a envie de faire avec Taiga, et qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé auparavant. Mais Taiga lui donne du courage, de la force... et surtout l'envie d'explorer cet imaginaire sexuel qui lui semble soudain si vaste, après des années à ignorer cette part de lui. Et c'est aussi ce goût de découverte qui fait battre son cœur.

Il s'agenouille devant son homme et extrait sa verge pour la caresser du bout des lèvres et chuchote :

« Il va falloir être discret, love... Même si tu prends beaucoup de plaisir... »

Sur ces mots, il donne un coup de langue sur son gland tout en enserrant la base de son sexe dans sa main. Taiga étouffe un gémissement, glisse une main dans ses cheveux et lui adresse un regard assombri par le plaisir.

« I know... »

Il sourit et continue à taquiner son gland avant de faire coulisser sa verge entre ses lèvres, savourant son petit goût de sel, la chaleur de sa peau, la palpitation de ses veines. Il promène sa langue sur toute sa longueur, puis il empoigne les fesses de son homme et commence à le sucer vigoureusement.

**KAGAMI**

Il crispe ses doigts dans les cheveux de son homme. Il se mord la lèvre durement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Clairement, Daiki n'essaie pas de le ménager. Il aime quand il s'occupe de sa queue de cette manière tel un affamé. Il essaie de ne pas regarder sa verge disparaître dans la bouche de son homme et garder un peu de contrôle, mais la vision est si captivante qu'il n'y résiste pas. Le plaisir enveloppe sa poitrine et serre son ventre. Sa respiration s'accélère. le plaisir de sentir cette bouche brûlante autour de son sexe, l'aspirer goulûment déverse en lui des vagues de plaisir. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'onduler du bassin en rythme avec son homme. Des soupirs filtrent entre ses lèvres serrées malgré tous ses efforts.

**AOMINE**

Il aime entendre les soupirs étouffés de son homme alors qu'il lui fait du bien, et prend soin de bien creuser les joues pour accentuer la pression. Le but n'est pas de faire durer le plaisir mais de le faire monter rapidement, clandestinement. Alors il accélère le rythme, une main quittant ses fesses pour masser ses testicules. Il entend les gens aller et venir juste à l'extérieur de la cabine, loin de se douter de ce qui se passe à deux pas, et il adore ce sentiment de transgression.

La bouche de Taiga s'entrouvre à cette nouvelle stimulation, il connaît ses points sensibles et comment le caresser pour que son homme jouisse rapidement. Et ça ne loupe pas. Taiga halète et le regarde avant de souffler au bord de la jouissance.

« D-dai... »

Il savoure ce murmure étranglé, la tension dans le corps de son homme et se prépare à avaler sa semence, pressant ses testicules un peu plus fort, en rythme avec ses va et vient sur son membre palpitant.

**KAGAMI**

Ses doigts agrippent ses cheveux plus forts. Il est au bord du gouffre. Il halète, son corps bat trop vite. Il ne résiste pas au besoin de bouger plus vivement les hanches et s'enfonce au fond de la gorge de son homme quand enfin il jouit dans un soupir étranglé. Il se libère entre ses lèvres dans quelques derniers coups de rein avant de relâcher doucement ses cheveux. Daiki lèche soigneusement sa verge pour bien la nettoyer, puis il remonte son boxer et referme son pantalon. Il s'essuie les lèvres et se relève pour l'embrasser, glissant une main dans ses cheveux puis murmurant à son oreille :

« C'était très hot, love... »

Son cœur bat encore très vite. Il est nerveux des hormones du plaisir qui rosissent ses joues et réchauffent encore son corps.

« Ouais... »

Il regarde son homme en se sentant encore un peu groggy. Clairement très hot cette pipe. Il déglutit et se force à se ressaisir. Il glisse sa main sur sa nuque et la serre doucement pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser encore.

« Thanks... J'aime tes façons de m'aider à gérer mon stress... »

Il caresse sa joue et sourit.

« J'crois qu'on devrait y retourner... »

Daiki lui sourit et caresse sa joue.

« Un plaisir de t'aider... Et ouais on devrait y aller. »

Le brun pose encore un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres, puis ouvre prudemment la porte de la cabine, et la referme rapidement en voyant quelqu'un au lavabo. Il rigole un peu comme un gamin qui a fait une mauvaise blague, puis quand l'homme est parti, il se glisse dehors et va se passer le visage sous l'eau.

Taiga le suit, le sourire aux lèvres et détendu. Ce qui est certain c'est que ce petit interlude a été efficace pour lui changer les idées et le détendre pour un moment. Il se rafraîchit lui aussi rapidement et se lave les mains. Puis, ils se dépêchent de retrouver leurs collègues. Jake leur adresse un regard qui leur fait bien comprendre que leurs petites manigances ne le trompent pas. Mais ça semble leur être bénéfique alors il ne fait aucune réflexion.

Ils quittent l'aéroport pour rejoindre le car qui les attend à la sortie. Ils s'y installent. Taiga a faim maintenant. Il faut dire qu'il est dix-sept heures et que le déjeuner qu'ils ont eu dans l'avion était comme toujours gustativement peu intéressant et en quantité totalement insuffisante pour lui. Ils vont directement au Madison Square Garden. Il glisse doucement sa main dans celle de son homme, alors qu'il reconnaît les rues et les lieux qu'il voit défiler à travers la vitre. Son estomac et son cœur se serrent un peu. À cette période de l'année à New York, il fait déjà pratiquement nuit et ce moment de la journée lui donne fréquemment un sentiment mélancolique.

Et ce soir, dans cette ville où il a vécu deux années à s'acharner pour être reconnu pour son basket, à s'accrocher malgré un fort sentiment de ne pas être bienvenu et deux années à se sentir terriblement seul. Une ville où il n'a jamais réussi à vraiment se sentir chez lui, et qu'il a pourtant l'impression de connaître trop bien. La mélancolie le frappe plus durement que d'habitude et la réalité du match qui l'attend lui revient de plein fouet. Il serre la main de son homme alors que la boule dans sa gorge le gêne. Il se mordille la lèvre et s'efforce de contenir sa nervosité.

**AOMINE**

Assis à côté de son homme, il lit la tension sur son visage et sent sa mélancolie. Il pose une main sur sa nuque et la caresse doucement, juste pour lui rappeler que c'est une simple visite dans son passé, mais que ce passé est derrière lui. Le présent, c'est eux, les Lakers, et leur couple.

Il regarde le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à New York, mais ça ne lui semble pas si différent de Chicago. Après la somnolence de l'avion, et alors qu'ils se rapprochent de leur destination, il sent l'excitation du match commencer à fourmiller dans ses membres, nouant un peu ses tripes. Il caresse la main de Taiga, dont la paume est aussi moite que la sienne. L'impatience le gagne, il peut pratiquement sentir le ballon dans ses mains, il entend déjà la foule, le crissement des baskets sur le terrain. Et il déborde d'énergie. Il n'était jamais aussi motivé pour ses matchs, avant... Il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde. Il sait comme le monde du sport de haut niveau peut-être solitaire, et a une pensée pour Wakamatsu, espérant qu'il s'intègre mieux que lui n'a réussi à le faire dans ses premiers mois en NBA. Il se mordille la lèvre et tourne la tête vers son homme :

« Je me rappelle de ce jour à l'aéroport, love. J'en croyais pas mes yeux, mais putain, j'étais content de te voir. »

Taiga le regarde aussi, surpris, ses doigts se resserrent doucement sur les siens. Il laisse passer quelques secondes comme s'il essayait de suivre le chemin de ses pensées, puis il sourit en répondant.

« J'étais content de te voir aussi... Très content. Mais... Pourquoi maintenant, y'a un truc que j'ai pas suivi ?

— Nan, c'est juste... Je pensais à comment tu devais te sentir seul ici, et je me rappelais mes premiers mois à Chicago, et c'était pas simple non plus. C'est bien que tout ça ce soit fini.

— Ouais... Clairement, je me sentais seul... Et je suis content que ce soit derrière moi. »

Taiga serre doucement ses doigts et regarde leurs mains liées avant d'achever en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je serais plus jamais seul. On sera plus jamais seul. »

Daiki le regarde avec un doux sourire.

« Non... Plus jamais. »

Il se perd dans ses yeux rubis, oubliant quelques instants tout le reste du monde, mais le bus qui freine un peu brusquement le rappelle vite à la réalité. Tout le monde commence à s'agiter dans le véhicule. Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La silhouette imposante du Madison Square Garden illumine la nuit new-yorkaise. Il siffle entre ses dents.

« Sacré stade ! »

Il a l'impression de sentir d'ici la vibration palpitante de l'excitation qui précède un match. Ce sentiment d'attente fébrile qui fait monter la tension. Il aperçoit un groupe de fans des Lakers déjà sur place et très échauffés, ça le fait sourire. Il les pointe du doigt pour son homme :

« Regarde, on dirait qu'on nous attend. »

**KAGAMI**

Il suit le regard de son homme et sourit.

« Yes... Des motivés ! »

Les gars commencent à se lever dans le bus, il regarde le stade avec une petite angoisse à revenir ici en outsider après y avoir été chez lui, c'est un peu étrange de changer de camp. Mais surtout ce qui se réveille en lui, c'est le souvenir des matchs et du plaisir de fouler le parquet dans cet édifice renommé. L'anticipation du match commence à faire couler l'adrénaline dans ses veines et réveille son impatience.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et il sursaute légèrement quand Daiki lui fait signe avec un sourire qu'il faut y aller. Il répond à son sourire et se lève. Il prend sa main et la serre doucement, mais la lâche avant de sortir du bus. Les médias savent qu'il est gay mais ce n'est pas la peine d'afficher Daiki. Il n'a même pas encore parlé de lui à ses parents, ce serait sûrement mieux qu'ils puissent leur en parler avant de découvrir ça dans les médias.

Ils descendent du bus et rejoignent le stade après avoir salué quelques fans de loin. Le service de sécurité ne leur permettant pas de signer des autographes maintenant. De toute façon, il est grand temps de se concentrer sur l'entraînement et le match. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans les vestiaires visiteurs, mais il ne sont pas tellement différents de ceux des Knicks. Il prend une place à côté de son homme et se change. Il est silencieux, nerveux et impatient comme avant tous les matchs. Quand Daiki est prêt et déjà visiblement impatient d'aller tâter la balle, il n'a pas terminé de lacer ses chaussures. Il le retient par le poignet.

« Wait... I'm almost ready... »

Il ne veut pas perturber son homme mais il appréhende de se retrouver face à ses anciens coéquipiers sans lui. Daiki s'arrête et le regarde, esquissant un sourire :

« Don't worry love. J'irai nulle part sans toi. Même si tu décidais de pas jouer ce match ! Mais... Je crois que t'as envie de le jouer... pas vrai ?

— Yes... Juste... Un peu nerveux de leur faire face... »

Il rougit légèrement et relâche le poignet de son homme et se dépêche de lacer sa seconde chaussure. Il se lève, inspire et expire, puis il regarde son homme.

« Ok... Let's go... »

Jake passe à côté de lui et donne une tape sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète gamin... On sait ce que c'est de jouer contre d'anciens coéquipiers... Surtout quand c'est compliqué. Mais t'es pas tout seul... »

Il lui offre un sourire rassurant et leur fait signe d'y aller pour commencer à s'entraîner en attendant ceux qui n'ont pas terminé de se préparer.

**AOMINE**

Il presse l'épaule de son homme et lui vole un dernier baiser. D'ordinaire il est plutôt réservé sur les démonstrations d'affection en public, mais cette fois est un cas de force majeure et il veut soutenir son homme, alors il n'hésite pas à faire ce geste. Puis, il lui sourit et lui assure :

« Ça va être fun, love. »


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello !**

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre riche en action, enjoy !**

**Stella : Taiga, vengé ? Affaire à suivre... :)**

* * *

**AOMINE**

Ils remontent le couloir et entrent sur le terrain pour commencer l'entraînement alors que le stade se remplit peu à peu. Il jette un œil alentour mais ne fait pas trop attention au public. Pour l'heure, il doit se concentrer et bien s'échauffer. Il veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté et optimiser sa performance de ce soir. Et c'est bien parti, parce qu'il se sent très en forme. Il faut dire que le week-end a été parfait et qu'il a repris la semaine remonté à bloc.

Il garde un œil sur Taiga pendant l'échauffement, puis quand ils regagnent les vestiaires pour le dernier brief avant le match, il pose une main sur sa cuisse en écoutant le coach.

La jambe de Taiga se fige et il glisse sa main sur la sienne. Il mêle leurs doigts et presse doucement sa main. Son regard reste rivé sur le coach, visiblement tendu et concentré. Ils n'ont croisé que quelques-uns de ses anciens coéquipiers qui l'ont superbement ignoré.

Cette fois, aucun d'entre eux ne va rentrer sur le terrain d'entrée de jeu, et ça, ça le contrarie. Il a horreur de devoir rester sur le banc. Enfin, de cette manière, il pourra au moins prendre la température de match. Mais pour Taiga, ça risque d'être dur... Il espère que le coach ne tardera pas à le faire jouer. Taiga en a besoin pour se débarrasser de son stress.

Le brief terminé, ils se préparent à entrer sur le terrain. En remontant le couloir, il entend la rumeur des supporters gronder dans les gradins au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'est toujours aussi impressionnant, mais c'est aussi très motivant. Il a envie d'en mettre plein les yeux aux fans qui ont fait le déplacement, et même de convaincre les fans des Knicks qu'ils se sont trompés de club favori.

**KAGAMI**

Il est plus que nerveux. Il aurait vraiment aimé être dans les cinq de départ sur le terrain. Ils entrent sur le parquet et la sensation familière de l'adrénaline réchauffe ses veines. Il regarde autour de lui et cherche les supporters des Lakers. Ils sont présents et plus nombreux que d'habitude, ils sont bien loin de chez eux et ça lui donne un coup de fouet. Il salue les adversaires. Certains lui adressent un sourire amical, mais la plupart le regardent soit avec indifférence, soit avec dégoût. Il n'est pas tellement étonné. Il ne s'en émeut pas. Lewis passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, tel le grand frère qui viendrait protéger son cadet. Jake entraîne Daiki sur le banc. Ils craignent sûrement que l'un d'eux face un faux-pas.

Il rejoint le banc lui aussi en remerciant Lewis pour son soutien et il s'installe à côté de Daiki. Plus nerveux que d'habitude, il a envie, besoin de fouler le parquet. Jouer pour se calmer, pour ne plus penser à rien et juste libérer sa colère et sa frustration. Les affronter. Il veut en découdre. Il veut leur prouver ce qu'il vaut, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas tant sur son jeu qu'ils le jugent aujourd'hui que sur sa sexualité. Et contre ça il ne peut rien faire, rien prouver que de continuer à avancer la tête haute sans honte. Et c'est bien ce qu'il compte faire.

Sa jambe bouge nerveusement. Il essaie de se calmer en se concentrant sur la chaleur de son homme à côté de lui, dont la cuisse touche la sienne. L'entre deux donne l'avantage aux Knicks qui mettent un premier panier particulièrement réussi. Il n'est pas étonné c'est une des marques de fabrique de l'équipe. Et il pense fugitivement que le scorer de l'équipe Van Reynolds n'est autre que celui qui a relancé les rumeurs sur twitter. Ce mec l'a toujours détesté et c'était réciproque. Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'il est canon et sur le terrain il est toujours aussi sexy. Même s'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de son homme, ça l'amuse presque de se dire que Van serait encore plus dégoûté de savoir qu'il s'est souvent permis de le mater et de fantasmer sur lui.

**AOMINE**

Sourcils froncés, visage fermé, il est concentré sur le match. Il analyse les joueurs un par un, son cerveau se mettant déjà à fonctionner à 100 à l'heure pour construire des stratégies pour les contrer. Mais il sait qu'au final, ce sera l'instinct qui l'emportera, l'immédiateté du parquet balayant bien souvent les certitudes les plus ancrées. Alors il prend son mal en patience, pressant sa jambe contre celle de son homme pour lui rappeler sa présence. Le match commence de façon relativement équilibrée, les Lakers laissant sentir leur détermination à leurs adversaires. Ils ne ploieront pas, ils ne cèderont rien. Ils sont sur une pente ascendante, en confiance, mais toujours prudents. La recette de la victoire. Mais tout ça manque un peu de piment quand même pour Daiki, qui a envie d'aller mettre le feu et accélérer le jeu. Il a toujours adoré les matchs spectaculaires, admiré les actions improbables, les duos capables de renverser le cours d'un match. Bref, des joueurs qui le faisaient rêver en repoussant les limites du basket standard. Il caressait l'espoir de, peut-être, devenir l'un d'entre eux, et depuis quelque temps ce rêve se rapproche. Il a envie, ce soir, de le rendre un peu plus réel encore.

Taiga semble un peu inquiet :

« Ça reste équilibré... Les gars s'en sortent bien... Mais Van et Roy ne sont pas encore sur le terrain... C'est pas habituel qu'ils ne les fassent pas entrer dès le départ pour marquer un gros coup... »

**KAGAMI**

Bien sûr c'est fréquent de vouloir changer les stratégies pour surprendre l'ennemi, néanmoins il se souvient très bien de ce qui se passait dans les vestiaires et des debriefs avec le coach. Van et Roy sont les stars et ça faisait partie de leurs caprices d'être les premiers sur le terrain. Il regarde le banc, son regard croise celui de Roy et il réalise.

« Fuck... Ils attendent qu'on entre... »

**AOMINE**

Il observe les joueurs dont parle Taiga. Leur duo vaut-il le leur ? En tout cas, ils ont l'air de ronger leur frein aussi. Il jette un coup d'œil au coach, qui semble hésitant.

« Vaut peut-être mieux pas attendre la fin du match pour voir si on peut gérer ces deux-là , fait-il remarquer.

— J'espérais vous éviter une confrontation directe trop vite. Mais Taiga a raison... Ils se réservent pour vous affronter. »

Le coach se tourne vers Taiga et le regarde.

« Un truc à régler avec eux ?

— En dehors du tweet très sympathique de Van ?

— Oui.

— Non... Pas à ma connaissance. Mais je les ai jamais appréciés.

— Ils ont l'air de t'en vouloir...

— Parce qu'ils savent qu'on va les défoncer. »

Le coach le regarde de nouveau et finalement hoche doucement la tête.

« Ok. Préparez vous... »

Il contracte les mâchoires. Se préparer ? Il est déjà prêt. Ses jambes fourmillent, et il n'attend plus que le signal du coach. Il jette un coup d'œil à Taiga et lui sourit.

« T'as raison, on va les défoncer. »

**KAGAMI**

Ils se relèvent et font quelques étirements en attendant sur le bord du terrain. Enfin le coach leur fait signe d'entrer en jeu. Il croise le regard de son homme et ils rejoignent leurs places sur le terrain auprès de Jake, Simon et Harry. La rumeur du public lui semble soudain moins lointaine. Il a l'impression de prendre soudain un shoot d'adrénaline, il sent le fourmillement de l'excitation sous son épiderme, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Son cœur s'accélère. Et... Il se sent bien. Enfin. Dans son élément, c'est sur le terrain que tout se joue, sur le terrain qu'il s'exprime le mieux, sur le terrain qu'il veut prouver qui il est.

Il se met en position et laisse le calme l'envahir, aiguiser ses sensations et ses réflexes. Il intercepte une balle, il est déjà dans le jeu. L'instinct prend déjà le dessus. Il dribble et fait passer la balle vers Jake très vite. C'est fluide, facile. Il se faufile entre les joueurs, récupère de nouveau la balle pour la servir presque aussitôt à Daiki, qu'il n'a comme à son habitude pas besoin de regarder pour savoir précisément où il se trouve sur le terrain. Alors que son homme récupère sa passe, il voit du coin de l'œil Van et Roy entrer eux aussi dans le match.

**AOMINE**

Il fonce vers le panier et marque ses premiers points en accomplissant un bond spectaculaire digne de la détente légendaire de son homme. Il retombe souplement sur ses pieds et remarque les nouveaux venus. Leurs yeux brillent d'un éclat dur, prédateur. Il se replace sur le terrain et les surveille du coin de l'œil, mais sans non plus leur accorder une attention démesurée. Il suit la remise en jeu et se déplace sur le côté du terrain, guettant une opportunité, restant sur la réserve dans l'optique de se faire un peu oublier et de laisser les autres prendre la confiance. Puis, il profite d'un léger moment de flottement pour foncer et intercepter une passe décisive. Il renvoie le ballon sur une passe haute et longue à Simon qui est resté près du panier adverse, et qui marque des points quasiment offerts. Il sourit, satisfait de la manœuvre.

**KAGAMI**

Il n'est pas tellement surpris de voir que Roy vient le marquer. Il ne se laisse pas déconcentrer par ses tentatives de le perturber. Il patiente pour lui échapper dès que ce sera possible. Roy n'a jamais pris le temps d'étudier son jeu, il n'a jamais envisagé qu'il puisse être un rival à la hauteur et il le voit dans son regard qu'il ne le considère pas à sa juste valeur. Il ne s'en émeut pas. Ce genre de gars se considère toujours meilleur que tout le monde. Certes il a de quoi se vanter. Roy est vraiment un très bon joueur. Le problème c'est qu'il le sait et ne se remet jamais en question. Mais aujourd'hui, il compte bien lui prouver qu'il n'est pas le meilleur sur ce terrain. Le frisson de la compétition le booste. Il bouge souplement sur le parquet, attend le bon moment et échappe à Roy pour réceptionner une belle passe de Jake. Il pivote pour éviter Van et dans une position improbable il fait la passe à Daiki parfaitement bien placé pour marquer.

**AOMINE**

Il saisit la balle au vol alors qu'il a déjà décollé pour un dunk puissant qui ébranle la structure métallique. Ce ne sont encore que les premières minutes sur le terrain, il jauge les nouveaux arrivés, et ces derniers font de même. Mais quand ça va accélérer, ça risque de faire mal. Jake bloque un attaquant qui se retrouve isolé, il en profite pour intercepter le ballon et pique un sprint tout en esquivant souplement les joueurs sur sa route, mais ne se risque pas au tir. Il jette un coup d'œil au chrono. Il ne reste qu'une poignée de secondes avant la fin du premier quart temps, et c'est largement assez pour marquer, ou au contraire perdre le ballon et encaisser un panier. Il feinte vers la droite et fait une passe vers l'arrière en sentant Taiga se rapprocher.

**KAGAMI**

Il récupère la balle. Roy ne l'a pas vu s'extirper une nouvelle fois de son marquage, trop absorbé par l'action de Daiki. Il se faufile entre les joueurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette passe, profite des quelques secondes que la surprise lui accorde. Il saute, le défenseur jure. Évidemment, il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance face à lui et à ses sauts exceptionnels. Sans effort, il fait entrer le ballon dans l'anneau. Il se réceptionne en douceur et ne s'attarde pas prêt pour la contre offensive, mais le buzzer sonne.

Il est un peu frustré, il n'a eu que le temps d'avoir un avant-goût. Il espère être sur le terrain dès le début du deuxième quart temps. Il croise le regard de Roy qui fulmine, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire satisfait. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de narguer ses adversaires, mais Roy et Van lui en ont beaucoup trop fait baver pour ne pas en ressortir une petite victoire.

**AOMINE**

Ils regagnent le banc pour débriefer et se désaltérer un peu. Il a remarqué la tension entre Taiga et les deux "stars" des Knicks, mais vu que son homme a pris le dessus. Sa nervosité a disparu, laissant place à une féroce envie d'en découdre, et ça lui fait plaisir.

« Bon au moins maintenant, ils savent qu'on rigole pas... J'me demande ce qu'ils nous réservent ! Pour l'instant c'est mou ! »

Il rigole et vide une moitié de bouteille d'eau, déjà en sueur.

« Ça ne va pas rester mou longtemps... Ils vont commencer à jouer leur duo de l'enfer. On a eu peut-être l'impression de les surpasser un peu... Mais ils n'ont pas encore mis en action leur vrai jeu... Mais... On n'a pas encore montré le nôtre non plus. Ça va être serré. »

Jake hoche la tête et adresse un sourire et un regard plein de fierté à Taiga.

« Surtout que Roy n'a pas vraiment apprécié ta petite entourloupe de tout à l'heure pour lui filer entre les doigts.

— En tout cas moi j'ai hâte qu'ils s'y mettent sérieusement, affirme Daiki en s'essuyant dans sa serviette. La tension à là Il Était Une Fois dans l'Ouest, ça me plaît, mais passer à l'action, c'est encore mieux !

— Ça m'étonne pas de toi ! » répond Jake en rigolant un peu.

Le coach donne quelques instructions et surtout nomme les cinq joueurs qui vont retourner sur le terrain. Taiga soupire de soulagement en entendant son nom, il termine sa bouteille d'eau et s'essuie le visage. Il va être temps d'y retourner.

Daiki aussi a le feu vert pour retourner sur le terrain, et il en est bien content. Il aurait été frustré de devoir rester sur le banc après un simple échauffement.

Ils se répartissent de nouveau sur le parquet. Il s'appuie sur ses genoux pour surveiller la remise en jeu et se tenir prêt à passer à l'action dans la seconde. Le basket, ce n'est que ça : des décisions rapides prises dans le feu de l'action. Quand on hésite, on se loupe. Il faut toujours être sûr de soi, s'investir à fond dans l'action sans laisser de place au doute. C'est un aspect qui lui a toujours plu, lui qui se laisse trop facilement prendre au piège de longues réflexions dans lesquelles il finit par se perdre.

**KAGAMI**

Sans surprise, son adversaire préféré revient se coller à lui. Il croise son regard, celui de Roy est menaçant et loin de plaisanter. Une tension dans sa nuque, une sorte de signal d'alarme quelque part au fond de ses tripes s'allume : Il doit se montrer très prudent. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, mais Roy lui en veut personnellement.

Il détourne le regard et se met en position. Le jeu ne va pas être simple et il va falloir qu'il réussisse à oublier cette impression grandissante que ce mec à envie de lui foutre un raclée à l'ancienne et pas sur le terrain. Il serre les poings quelques instants pour essayer d'évacuer la tension et commence à se mettre en mouvement alors que la balle reprend sa danse entre les mains des joueurs. Même si ce mec donne plus l'impression d'avoir envie de le buter que de l'écraser au basket, il n'est pas question qu'il le laisse gagner.

Il met un peu plus de temps à réussir à se remettre dans le jeu et ces quelques secondes suffisent aux Knicks pour marquer alors qu'il aurait dû facilement intercepter cette balle. Furieux contre lui-même, il serre la mâchoire, déglutit. Il n'ose pas regarder son capitaine et son homme. Il inspire et remet la balle en jeu. Il se concentre, laisse la connexion avec Daiki et les autres joueurs de l'équipe le ramener dans le jeu. Jake fait la passe à Harry parfaitement positionné pour un trois points, il tente le tire, Van le pivot des Knicks saute pour l'intercepter, mais Daiki est déjà là pour dévier la balle et la faire entrer souplement.

**AOMINE**

Il a vu Taiga déstabilisé et ça ne lui plaît pas, et ce qui lui plaît encore moins, c'est la flamme mauvaise dans les yeux de Roy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui-là ? Il espère qu'il ne va pas pousser Taiga à la faute ou pire à provoquer une blessure. Franchement, à voir sa tête, c'est à se demander. Il garde son sang-froid cependant, il reste dans l'analyse de la situation, de toute façon il sait que Jake surveille leurs arrières.

Cette pensée le surprend quand elle émerge. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait fait confiance à un quelconque capitaine pour gérer des problématiques plus humaines que sportives. Parfois les gens ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, et dans un univers de divas comme la NBA, ça peut se traduire par des choses qui tournent mal, sur le terrain ou dans les vestiaires. Jamais il n'a compté sur personne pour ce genre de soucis, et il imagine que Taiga non plus.

Mais cette fois, c'est différent. La rancœur personnelle de Roy, ils vont s'en occuper tous ensemble. Et lui en premier.

Il cherche à capter le regard de son homme et comme il n'y parvient pas, il s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule en glissant un mot à son oreille :

« Perds pas ton sang-froid, love. On surveille tes arrières. »

**KAGAMI**

Il est surpris par ce contact et à la fois, il reconnaît la chaleur, la présence et la voix réconfortante à son oreille. Il déglutit. Il n'est pas seul. Il a Daiki et il a toute l'équipe. Ça va se jouer au basket et hors de questions de laisser Roy l'intimider. Il se mord la lèvre et ose finalement regarder son homme.

« Thanks... I don't. »

Il s'apaise. Réalisant, qu'il avait juste besoin de ce rappel, de savoir que son homme et que toute l'équipe est derrière lui. Il se remet en position plus prêt qu'avant en se promettant de ne pas oublier de remercier son homme. Il se recentre et montre un visage fermé face à Roy qui revient le marquer. Il est hors de question qu'il l'empêche de jouer. Il se faufile une nouvelle fois pour intercepter une passe. Jake bloque Roy avec un sourire amusé.

Il dribble vers le panier. Il feint de vouloir marquer quand un autre de ses anciens coéquipiers se positionne face à lui, mais il fait une passe basse à Daiki qui surprend tout le monde sauf...

**AOMINE**

Il est trop tard pour annuler l'amorce de son saut, et il heurte de plein fouet le géant qui se dresse devant lui. Van affiche un sourire suffisant, et il a au moins la satisfaction de le voir s'effacer tandis que le joueur des Knicks se mange malencontreusement son coude sur la pommette. La sanction tombe directement et il marmonne de frustration, mais ne se laisse pas démonter. C'est juste une faute. Il faut qu'il se montre plus prudent. Van se relève un peu sonné. L'arbitre lui accorde un lancer franc, et il marque.

Daiki déteste tellement ces phases de jeu où on ne peut qu'observer et attendre. La tension monte de plusieurs crans. Le stade s'échauffe. Il faut garder la tête froide. Il se replace et se prépare à la prochaine offensive.

**KAGAMI**

Il reste zen, mais son regard croise celui de Van qui semble satisfait de cette faute. Il sait que Daiki est son binôme s'il s'arrange pour exclure du jeu l'autre Japonais, il espère bien le déstabiliser. Il serre les poings. Quoiqu'il arrive, il se battra jusqu'au bout. Il inspire et se remet en position pour le prochain échange.

Cette seconde phase de jeu est beaucoup plus offensive que la précédente, beaucoup plus brutale aussi. Il doit se montrer prudent et ça entrave un peu son jeu. Le coach l'appelle pour sortir du terrain. Étrangement, dès qu'il est sorti Roy et Van sont rappelés aussi sur le banc. Il est un peu déstabilisé. Cette équipe qui ne l'a jamais reconnu aujourd'hui lui réserve ses meilleurs joueurs comme s'ils avaient quelque chose de personnel à régler. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être l'homme à abattre d'un match, mais amèrement il sait que ce n'est pas dû à son jeu, ou en tout cas, pas totalement. Il serre les dents et reporte son attention sur le terrain où son homme est bien en place et domine la fin de ce second quart temps.

**AOMINE**

Lorsque le buzzer signale l'arrivée de la mi-temps, les Lakers ont une légère avance sur le score. Les Knicks leur ont donné du fil à retordre et il n'est pas mécontent de pouvoir faire une petite pause. Sur le chemin des vestiaires, il rigole en pressant l'épaule de son homme dans sa main :

« Ils ont l'air vraiment très très vexés que tu aies finalement préféré les Lakers !

— C'est net, renchérit Lewis. Ce sont des sacrés revanchards ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce Roy, là ? Tu lui as piqué son mec ?!

— À moins que Dai m'ait caché avoir eu une liaison avec Roy... »

Taiga glisse une main dans son dos en souriant. Jake sourit mais reste plus sérieux.

« T'as eu des problèmes avec lui en particulier ?

— Non... Pas à ma connaissance. »

La main de Taiga se crispe un peu sur son dos, il soupire et souffle.

« Il a juste été l'un des plus virulents concernant ma sexualité... Il a essayé de me confronter plusieurs fois... Comme s'il se sentait personnellement offensé que je puisse être vraiment gay. »

Il déglutit en entendant ça. Il n'a jamais eu affaire à ce genre de mecs... Normal, en cachant sa véritable sexualité. Encore aujourd'hui, il éprouve de grosses difficultés à affronter ce genre de réactions en face. À l'époque, ça l'aurait paralysé. Ça le renvoie à ce sentiment de faiblesse qu'il a toujours éprouvé, à cette peur viscérale d'être exposé, de se sentir vulnérable... Et bien qu'il ne soit pas directement concerné... Il est quand même le fiancé de Taiga. C'est presque comme si c'était à lui que ça arrivait. Il ne sait pas trop comment Taiga a fait face... Il a mentionné la colère dans une conversation précédente. Il essaie de trouver cette colère en lui, mais la peur est plus forte.

_La situation est différente_, se rappelle-t-il. Il n'est pas seul... Ils ne sont pas seuls. Et il est toujours déterminé à épauler son homme.

« Peut-être qu'il est lui-même gay... marmonne-t-il. Ça expliquerait des trucs. »

Et de fait, il en connaît un rayon sur le déni et la haine de soi.

**KAGAMI**

Il fait la moue. Honnêtement, Roy gay ? Il n'y croit pas. Mais peut-être... Il n'aurait jamais cru que Daiki puisse un jour s'intéresser aux hommes et pourtant. Et il ne serait pas le premier à se montrer encore plus dur avec les gays parce qu'il n'assume pas sa propre sexualité. C'est triste mais, ce ne serait pas un cas isolé.

« Hm... Je sais pas... Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ma déclaration lors de la conférence de presse d'hier n'a pas vraiment dû lui plaire. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de trahison quand je refusais d'avouer, de respect aussi... Un truc genre qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir. »

Il soupire et déglutit.

« Ouais... Pas étonnant qu'il soit vénère. »

Ils entrent dans le vestiaire et prennent le temps de se désaltérer. A côté de Daiki sur le banc, il glisse sa main sur sa cuisse et lui sourit.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure... J'en avais vraiment besoin...

— Bah c'est rien... tant mieux si ça t'a aidé. »

**AOMINE**

Il profite de la pause pour se ressaisir un peu. Il l'a dit à Taiga, certains sentiments peuvent être un bon combustible pour s'enflammer sur un terrain. Mais d'autres sont un frein, et il ne veut pas laisser ses émotions miner ses efforts et sa détermination. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter là. Il ne veut pas se laisser impressionner. Il veut se battre. Ce qu'il leur faut, c'est une bonne stratégie. Et surtout garder la tête froide.

« Ok, c'est un peu compliqué, mais restons calme, demande le coach comme en écho à ses pensées. D'après moi, on peut les avoir. Surtout qu'ils ont décidé de concentrer leurs efforts sur Taiga. C'est oublier les autres éléments de l'équipe qui pourront les surprendre. De plus... Je pense pas que leur marquage et leurs tentatives d'intimidation peuvent vraiment fonctionner. Vous valez mieux que ça. »

Les joueurs acquiescent. Il a raison, il faut rester concentrés sur le basket. Le jeu. Faire ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux.

« Daiki, tu te reposes un peu. On te fera entrer si nécessaire pendant le troisième quart temps, sinon tu te réserves pour la fin. »

Il n'aime pas beaucoup ça, mais se fait une raison. Il pressent qu'il va avoir besoin d'une sacrée dose d'énergie, et c'est vrai que le début du match a été éprouvant. Il écoute le reste des directives du coach, et se concentre. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ce stress. Ses entrailles se tordent un peu. Mais patience... Il sait que ça ira mieux en retournant sur le terrain.

**KAGAMI**

Il écoute le coach et comprend la stratégie. Il va entrer de nouveau en troisième période, pour concentrer l'attention adverse. Il glisse sa main dans celle de son homme. Il préfère être sur le terrain en même temps que lui, mais il comprend la tactique et elle est bonne. Le coach leur demande de retourner sur le terrain. Il retient son homme quelques instants et quand il n'y a plus qu'eux dans le vestiaire, il l'embrasse doucement, puis pose son front contre le sien. Les yeux clos, il souffle plus pour lui que pour son homme.

« On peut le faire. Ensemble... On n'est pas seul... »

Son cœur se met à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, les émotions revenant nouer un peu ses tripes. La colère, l'envie de gagner, la peur aussi... Parce que décidément le regard que Roy lui a lancé reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Il s'écarte finalement et sourit à son homme.

« Let's go... »

Il reprend la main de son homme et sort du vestiaire. Il ne lâche sa main que lorsqu'ils rejoignent le couloir commun qui mène au parquet. Ils croisent des Knicks qui les ignorent et ils font de même et retrouvent leurs coéquipiers sur le banc. Le coach lui fait signe d'entrer sur le terrain et il ne se fait pas prier pour revenir dans le jeu.

**AOMINE**

Il observe son homme évoluer sur le terrain, retrouvant peu à peu son calme. La pause a été salutaire. Il a repris confiance et puise de la force dans la détermination de ses coéquipiers et de son fiancé. Alors, il profite simplement du spectacle. Après tout, ce n'est pas souvent qu'il a l'occasion d'admirer Taiga sur le parquet. C'est un joueur puissant, mais il n'a plus rien du fonceur tête baissée qu'il était à l'époque du lycée. Il est en parfaite maîtrise de ses capacités et c'est un vrai plaisir de le voir en action.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux gradins pour prendre la température, et on dirait que les fans ont perçu la tension entre les deux équipes, ce qui alimente leur flamme de supporters. L'ambiance est survoltée. Il se nourrit de cette énergie, et attend que son moment vienne.

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent plus serein en cette deuxième phase de match. Les Knicks semblent mettre un point d'honneur à vouloir l'entraver dans ses mouvements et c'est avec un malin plaisir qu'il parvient à leur échapper. Il lit dans leurs gestes l'envie croissante de le bousculer un peu. Il se sait plus maître de ses émotions qu'eux. Il est presque sûr qu'à un moment, l'un deux va craquer et commettre la faute.

Il enchaîne les actions de jeu offensives, prenant des risques calculés. Il tente quelques paniers improbables, tous ne rentrent pas mais sur ce troisième quart temps, il marque presque la totalité des points des Lakers. Encore une fois, il se retrouve là où on ne l'attend pas. Il n'est pas l'un des scorers habituels de l'équipe. Mais cette fois, il a la volonté d'en découdre personnellement avec les Knicks et bizarrement ses coéquipiers semblent vouloir lui servir toutes les balles. Comme pour faire rager un peu plus l'équipe adverse. Il a l'impression que le terrain lui appartient et c'est jouissif.

Et la faute finit par arriver. Il gagne deux lancers francs. Avec les années, il a gagné en maîtrise et ces tirs distants ne lui posent plus aucun problème, il fait entrer les deux ballons. Le coach le fait sortir pour calmer un peu les Knicks et Daiki le remplace. Il tape dans la main de son homme et lui sourit.

« Fais des étincelles ! »

**AOMINE**

Il acquiesce en rendant son sourire à son homme et entre sur le terrain, plus frais qu'en sortant du deuxième quart-temps. Les joueurs d'en face se méfient de lui, mais ils n'ont encore rien vu. Il n'a que quelques minutes, mais il va s'en servir pour se remettre dans le bain et monter en puissance avant la dernière partie du match.

Il se lance avec mesure et prudence, et accélère peu à peu. Il saisit les opportunités pour tenter les tirs bizarres dont il a le secret et qui ont le don de déstabiliser l'adversaire, et utilise sa souplesse et sa rapidité pour zigzaguer parmi la défense. Les joueurs baraqués sont dangereux, mais pour lui, moins que les joueurs plus petits et habiles. Cependant il redouble d'adresse et d'inventivité pour déjouer la résistance, et s'en sort avec brio, marquant beaucoup de points dans les dernières minutes de ce quart-temps.

Il revient sur le banc remonté à bloc et prêt à tout donner pour le quatrième et dernier quart-temps.

**KAGAMI**

Son homme est toujours impressionnant sur le terrain. Et à chaque fois, il a envie de le rejoindre sur le parquet, il admire ses coups d'éclats et savoure l'inquiétude grandissante des Knicks. Il lui sourit quand il revient près de lui. Il espère bien faire ce dernier quart temps avec lui. Le coach les regarde et il l'entend confirmer ses souhaits avec plaisir.

« Vous avez fait un super travail. Mais le score est encore serré... Il faut marquer deux fois plus ! On compte sur vous ! »

Il adore les défis. Il est déjà debout prêt à entrer sur le terrain. En face, Roy et Van se préparent aussi. L'affrontement qui se prépare va être décisif et il compte bien l'emporter. Une victoire personnelle très importante et la cinquième victoire consécutive pour les Lakers en bonne voie pour un sans faute jusqu'à la coupe.

Il se positionne sur le terrain avec Daiki, Jake, Harry et Zach. Ils sont prêts à en découdre. Sans surprise Roy revient au contact en lui adressant un regard noir. Il soutient son regard quelques secondes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui fait pas peur et reporte son attention sur la remise en jeu. Le ballon est au Knicks, Van lance la balle au numéro cinq qui dribble et fait une passe basse vers le numéro huit avant que Zach ne la récupère, mais Taiga a lu l'enchaînement et, après s'être une nouvelle fois soustrait à la vigilance de Roy, il intercepte la balle avant qu'elle n'atterisse dans les mains du numéro huit. Il dribble, contourne le numéro douze et attire l'attention de Van qui tente de le bloquer. Parfait, il sourit, pivote et fait une passe à Daiki sans quitter Van des yeux. Il ne voit pas Daiki mais il sait précisément où il se trouve.

**AOMINE**

La défense commence à se resserrer sur lui, mais voilà, il est ce genre de joueur à gagner en puissance quand il se sent acculé. Il a besoin qu'on le provoque, qu'on le pousse à bout, pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Alors les Knicks lui rendent service en s'occupant de son cas. Il attrape au vol la passe improbable de Taiga, il fait passer le ballon dans sa main gauche et s'approche du panier, mais dévie sa trajectoire au dernier moment et tire quand ses adversaires s'y attendent le moins, faisant rentrer le ballon comme par magie, comme s'il contrôlait les frottements de l'air sur sa surface rugueuse. Un panier audacieux qui lui vaut un rugissement d'approbation parmi les fans des Lakers.

Jake s'approche de lui et passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bien joué ! C'est exactement ce qu'on veut ! »

Puis il souffle à son oreille.

« Faites ce que vous savez faire de mieux avec Taiga... On assure vos arrières. On veut tous cette victoire. Faites votre show ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il rigole en regardant Roy rager. Son ancien coéquipier vocifère.

« C'est pas avec un petit coup d'éclat que tu vas gagner ! J'vais pas laisser une équipe de tapettes nous battre ! »

Roy s'approche, mais il le voit se retenir avec peine de le bousculer.

« J'savais qu't'étais qu'un sale pédé. »

Son sang bout dans ses veines, il serre les poings et sa mâchoire se contracte. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il sait que ça se retournerait contre lui s'il cédait à l'envie qui le ronge de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Il n'est pas violent, mais y'a des trucs qui le mettent tellement en rogne qu'il serait capable de frapper. Roy s'éloigne et il déglutit pour se remettre en position. Il se tourne vers son homme, cherchant dans sa présence du réconfort et de l'apaisement. Il concentre sa rage et sa colère à donner du fuel à sa volonté de gagner ce match.

Le ballon est remis en jeu. Les Knicks font un joli coup. Mais il ne s'en occupe pas. Maintenant, il doit faire confiance à ses coéquipiers, il est là pour marquer avec Daiki, pour jouer leur binôme infernal. La balle lui revient enfin entre les mains, il dribble, évite Van, passe la balle à Daiki et se précipite sous le panier pour lui prêter main forte au besoin.

**AOMINE**

Il n'était pas loin, et il a entendu les paroles de Roy. Celles qu'il a toujours redouté d'entendre. Il se les est prises en pleine face comme si Roy les lui avait adressées directement. Il a eu l'impression qu'on lui déversait un seau glacé sur la figure. Il en est resté un peu tremblant, peinant à se ressaisir. De nouveau, il ne s'agit plus simplement de faire remporter une nouvelle victoire aux Lakers, mais de surmonter une épreuve plus personnelle.

Il a fermé les yeux un bref instant. Pensé à leur crique. À l'éternité du ciel et du soleil sur la mer. Et, plus prosaïquement, au calme de leur chambre d'hôtel qui les attend après la bataille.

Quand il les rouvre, le ballon lui arrive dans les mains. et il n'a plus le temps de penser ni même d'avoir peur. Son corps réagit avant qu'il n'en ait donné l'ordre et il bondit pour marquer, pivotant sur lui-même en plein saut pour éviter un défenseur, et marque.

Il retombe sur ses pieds un peu sonné et s'essuie le visage. Il croise le regard de son homme et hoche la tête. Il n'est plus temps d'élaborer des stratégies et d'analyser. Maintenant, tout va se jouer à l'instinct.

**KAGAMI**

La balle repart entre les mains des Knicks. Il ne réfléchit plus. Il ressent. Il n'est plus que basket, il bouge au rythme de la balle, aux mouvements des joueurs, il vibre de la tension du jeu. Toute son énergie se concentre dans le match, il voit tout, il anticipe, tout est clair et limpide. Roy pensait le déstabiliser, il n'a fait que renforcer sa détermination et l'aider à lâcher prise.

Il bouge à l'instinct. Il se laisse guider par ses réflexes aiguisés. Il intercepte les passes, les détourne et il sert Daiki qui fait rentrer les ballons avec tellement d'aisance. Daiki n'est jamais surpris, il sait où il est, comme lui il anticipe et devine la meilleure action possible, ils savent lire le jeu et les décisions de l'autre pour bouger en parfaite harmonie. Quand ils ont la balle, ils en perdent peu. Mais les Knicks aussi sont très bons et perdent peu de ballons. Malgré tout, les Lakers ont définitivement l'avantage. Il ne fait plus attention au temps, il n'est focalisé que sur une chose : continuer à marquer ou faire marquer Daiki.

**AOMINE**

Il n'a plus conscience du public qui les entoure, des joueurs restés sur le banc qui ont les yeux rivés sur eux, et a presque oublié l'animosité des Knicks. Il suit le ballon, il voit les corps en mouvement et réagit avant qu'ils n'aient terminé leur action. Il se sent plus léger alors que sa concentration extrême réduit sans champ de perception tout en le rendant plus précis. Le temps ralentit. Il n'y a que Taiga qui bouge à la même vitesse que lui, se fondant avec souplesse parmi les silhouettes lentes qui cherchent à leur barrer la route.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ça dure. Chaque panier pris est rendu au double, du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semble. Il puise dans ses réserves d'énergie, sachant qu'il ne peut pas maintenir ce rythme longtemps, mais sachant aussi que la fin est proche. Alors il donne tout, à la fois très conscient de tous les détails, et survolant la scène dans un état second.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne relève les yeux sur le timer que pour voir qu'il reste quarante secondes de jeu. Ils mènent à vingt-deux points. Il est confiant, mais il ne crie pas victoire pour autant. Même s'il sent qu'il commence à être à bout de force et qu'il sent Daiki dans le même état que lui, il ne reste que quarante secondes à jouer, ils peuvent, ils doivent maintenir le rythme. Il sent la tension dans l'équipe adverse, il sent le moment où Roy perd son sang froid et cherche la faute. Il l'évite autant que possible, plus que la faute il craint la blessure et quand Roy a les nerfs ça peut aller loin. Il surveille Daiki, inquiet pour son homme, mais Roy en a après lui, son ancien coéquipier. Très bien. Il doit juste être prudent. Malgré la fatigue, il arrive à anticiper et continue à survoler le jeu. Il passe près de la faute mais Roy rate son coup. Et finalement après un dernier panier de Daiki le buzzer sonne la fin du match.

Il reste un moment sonné, puis la rumeur dans le public s'élève et le réveille. Les Lakers ont gagné. Ils l'ont fait. Van s'approche de lui et le regarde amer.

« Bien joué. Mais vous aurez pas le match retour. »

À côté de lui, Roy rage mais Van le retient par le bras et l'entraîne jusqu'au banc. Et il reste scotché là, jusqu'à ce que Lewis le prenne dans ses bras en hurlant de contentement pour cette nouvelle victoire.

**AOMINE**

Le buzzer final a résonné un peu comme son alarme du matin, faisant brusquement voler en éclat l'univers alternatif où sa conscience résidait. D'un seul coup, la rumeur de la foule, les exclamations de ses coéquipiers affluent dans ses oreilles en un rugissement assourdissant, alors que l'éclairage cru du stade pique sa rétine. Il se prend une claque dans le dos qui le fait sursauter et il adresse un sourire crispé à Harry.

« Beau boulot Daiki. Tu t'es bien battu. »

Il hoche la tête, et le visage de Jake succède à celui de son coéquipier.

« T'as rien lâché. Je suis fier de toi. »

Sa gorge se noue et il a soudain stupidement envie de pleurer. Une nouvelle fois, il acquiesce et cherche Taiga du regard. Il le repère et s'approche, puis passe un bras autour de ses épaules, résistant à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« You did it, love. Nothing can stop you. »

**KAGAMI**

Les mots de son homme le font frissonner. Il a envie de passer son bras autour de sa taille, de le serrer contre lui. Mais il n'ose pas. Après avoir confirmer qu'il est gay. Ce geste anodin pourrait déchaîner les tabloïds qui y verraient un acte _boyfriend_ plus que _teammate_. Avec Daiki il a toujours peur de dépasser cette limite sans le vouloir. Et après cette confrontation avec Roy, il ne veut pas que son homme subisse ça, il ne mérite pas ça. Il accepte cette étreinte, la savoure et se retient de la rendre.

« We did it... I was not alone... You were amazing. Nothing can stop us... We have the best team ever. »

Il apprécie la liesse du public, cette victoire si particulière, ceux qui scandent son nom, celui de Daiki et de ses coéquipiers. Mais son dos frissonne quand des haters l'insultent. Il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser, il ne laisse pas son sourire vaciller, il ne les laisse pas ternir cette victoire. Du moins… Il essaie. Et s'il a envie de retourner dans les vestiaires, ce n'est que pour pouvoir enlacer son homme vraiment bien-sûr.

**AOMINE**

Quelques joueurs des Knicks viennent les féliciter, mais la plupart s'éclipse rapidement dans les vestiaires, enragés par cette défaite cuisante. Ça lui fait plaisir, il doit l'avouer, de voir Roy et Van en particulier avec cette expression de dépit sur le visage. Puis, il commence à reprendre le chemin des vestiaires et comme d'habitude s'arrête pour échanger quelques mots avec les fans, taper dans des mains et signer des autographes. Il s'autorise à profiter de cette ferveur, du bonheur des fans qui répond au sien. Après tout, c'est un échange, et le soutien des fans est important dans une carrière de sportif de haut niveau... Et ça le touche que des gens traversent les USA pour les voir jouer et les encourager, alors il essaie de leur rendre un peu de cette dévotion.

Il n'est pas mécontent cependant de pouvoir regagner les vestiaires et d'y retrouver un calme relatif, si on oublie l'enthousiasme débordant de ses coéquipiers. Il est toujours un peu sonné par ce match intense et éprouvant, encore plus mentalement que physiquement. Il se laisse tomber sur un banc et prend la coupe de champagne qu'on lui tend et la vide d'une traite sans réfléchir.

**KAGAMI**

Il a battu en retraite plus vite que son homme, soudain très conscient que c'était le premier match après son coming out et l'angoisse de se retrouver au centre d'une foule qui pourrait lui être hostile malgré la victoire l'a fait fuir.

Il regarde son homme s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les mots de Roy résonnent encore dans un coin de sa tête et un frisson le parcourt. Il imite Daiki et boit son verre. Il regarde autour de lui, ses coéquipiers, l'euphorie de cette nouvelle victoire, leur bonheur. C'est sa victoire aussi mais elle a un goût amer. Il finit sa coupe de champagne et se lève. Il a besoin de calme, d'air... De digérer ça... Il traverse les couloirs qu'il connaît par cœur et qui ajoutent à son sentiment de malaise. Il a été chez lui ici sans l'être vraiment. Il s'engouffre dans les sanitaires et, essoufflé, il s'appuie sur un lavabo. Il réalise qu'il est épuisé et que ce simple petit trajet lui a demandé un effort impressionnant. Ses jambes tremblent un peu, ses bras aussi. Il meurt de faim. Il se regarde dans le miroir. Il est livide et des cernes s'affichent sous ses yeux. L'effort intense, la nuit difficile, l'anxiété. Il prend le temps de se ressaisir et se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Il ferme les yeux et il essaie de se détendre, d'oublier cette sensation que maintenant les choses ne seront plus comme avant, qu'il vient de s'exposer volontairement aux remarques qui l'ont toujours blessé. La porte s'ouvre derrière lui. Il n'y prête pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qui lui glace le sang s'élève.

« Je savais que c'était toi... »

Il se retourne sur Roy, son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine sous le regard mauvais de son ancien coéquipier. Il essaie de rester de marbre.

« Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Roy le bouscule, il abat son poing sur son visage et le plaque violemment contre une cloison, il semble furieux. Il sait qu'il a tendance à se laisser facilement emporter, mais il ne l'a jamais vu aussi menaçant. Il est hors de lui. Taiga essaie de le repousser, mais il est un peu sonné par ce coup, épuisé de son match, sans compter que Roy est bien plus imposant que lui. Roy pèse de son poids contre lui, bloquant sa respiration quand son bras appuie sur son cou.

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que t'étais qu'un putain de pédé ?! »

Il commence à paniquer, il a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. À l'entendre, on dirait qu'il a personnellement offensé Roy. Son attaquant vocifère encore mais il n'entend plus vraiment, il est à bout de force et n'arrive pas à se dégager de sa poigne, il appuie de tout son corps contre lui comme s'il voulait l'étouffer. Sa voix est rauque quand il arrive à articuler quelques mots et qu'il tente de frapper son bras.

« Stop... I... I can't breathe... »

Ça semble faire un déclic dans l'esprit de Roy, qui relâche brusquement sa poigne. Le regard de Roy change comme s'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il semble soudain effrayé, désespéré. Taiga reprend doucement ses esprits et ne comprend pas ce brusque changement de réaction. Il tousse, reprend doucement sa respiration et se tient la gorge.

« What's wrong with you ? ... You almost killed me...

— Tu aurais dû me le dire...

— Ça te regardait pas... ça regarde... Personne ! Je t'ai pas demandé de me dire que t'étais hétéro ! »

Les poings de son ancien coéquipier se resserrent, son regard est fuyant.

_Peut-être qu'il est lui-même gay... Ça expliquerait des trucs._

« Fuck... You are... »

Roy réagit au quart de tour et revient le saisir par le col furieux.

« Ne termine pas cette phrase ! T'aurais dû... le dire ! »

Il le bouscule une dernière fois l'envoyant encore cogner contre la parois et s'enfuit des sanitaires comme une furie. Taiga reste sous le choc. Ses jambes tremblantes le portent à peine. Doucement la frayeur reflue et il retrouve l'usage de ses membres. Il reste perplexe sur ce qu'il vient de découvrir, il s'approche du miroir pour constater les dégâts. Il a des marques rouges douloureuses sur le cou et son oeil est noir et l'élance.

**AOMINE**

Taiga lui semble être parti depuis un moment et il a comme un mauvais pressentiment qui lui tord le ventre. Il se lève et part à sa recherche, et finit par le trouver dans les toilettes. Il se fige et un froid glacé s'empare de lui. Quelque chose ne va pas... Taiga a l'œil gonflé... des marques sur le cou... Il lui semble s'écouler des secondes interminables avant qu'il ne réagisse et s'approche. Il pose une main sur son menton pour faire pivoter son visage vers lui et demande, le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine :

« Love... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Taiga a un mouvement de recul, puis son regard se focalise sur lui comme s'il le reconnaissait seulement.

« Dai ?! I... I'm good... I just... »

Taiga secoue la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses pensées.

« Je... Après... Faut que je bouffe un truc... »

Au bord de la panique, il regarde son homme, et pose les mains sur ses épaules. Il rassemble son self-control et insiste d'une voix tendue :

« Taiga. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant. »

— You were right... Roy... He is... Fuck... Don't go... Let him... He... He is afraid. »

Taiga est livide, mais son regard est suppliant alors qu'il s'accroche à son vêtement pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il aille faire une connerie. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser dans sa poitrine. Il le savait... ce connard pouvait pas juste laisser tomber... La panique se transforme en une colère fulgurante et quand il parle, il ne reconnaît pas sa voix.

« He's... what ? He's "afraid" ?! »

Sa voix tremble, il crispe les poings jusqu'à enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans ses paumes. La rage l'aveugle, au sens littéral, comme un voile noir tombé sur sa vision.

« Fuck... Je vais le buter... »

**KAGAMI**

Il se sent faible, à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il a vraiment besoin de sucre. Pourtant il ne pense qu'à retenir Daiki, il crispe ses doigts sur son maillot, pour l'empêcher d'y aller en serrant de toutes ses forces, qui lui semblent bien maigres.

« Non... S'il te plaît... Fais pas ça... It's OK... »

Daiki le fixe d'un regard orageux, crispant ses mains sur ses épaules, et hurle pratiquement :

« It's OK ?! C-Comment ça pourrait être OK ?! »

**AOMINE**

La seule chose qui l'empêche d'aller défoncer la gueule de ce mec c'est le fait que Taiga a l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. La fureur et la frustration le font trembler des pieds à la tête. Il essaie de se calmer, de respirer normalement, en vain. Alors faute de se calmer, il fournit un effort colossal pour prendre sur lui.

« Ok... Je comprends pas... Mais... Faut que tu manges quelque chose... donc... appuie-toi sur moi si besoin... On y va. »

**KAGAMI**

Il n'a juste pas la force d'expliquer à son homme. Non ce n'est pas vraiment OK. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne veut pas que Daiki s'abaisse à user de ses poings. Roy n'aurait pas dû en arriver là, mais ce mec a toujours eu les poings faciles. Daiki vaut mieux que ça.

Et peut-être qu'il se sent un peu coupable, il n'a pas compris quels tourments agitaient son ancien coéquipier à l'époque. Il était lui-même tellement terrifié à l'idée d'être découvert.

Il agrippe le maillot de Daiki et s'appuie un peu sur lui pour se stabiliser et éviter de s'effondrer, cette confrontation a eu raison de ce qu'il restait de son énergie. Il laisse Daiki guider ses pas, usant de ses dernières forces pour éviter de s'évanouir.

**AOMINE**

Il garde la mâchoire serrée et emmène son homme jusqu'à la salle où ils ont prévu leur repas. La plupart de leurs coéquipiers sont déjà là. Il guide Taiga jusqu'au banc, met de la nourriture devant lui et lui donne un verre d'eau.

« Je vais chercher de la glace pour ton œil. »

Il quitte la salle direction l'infirmerie. Tous les bruits qui l'entourent semblent lui parvenir déformés et de loin, comme s'il était sous l'eau. Il ne regarde rien ni personne et presse le pas, l'esprit vide de toute pensée cohérente. Il reste focalisé sur son objectif. Arriver à l'infirmerie, c'est tout ce qui compte dans l'immédiat.

**JAKE**

Taiga regarde son assiette et le verre d'eau mais il revient à la nourriture qu'il commence à attaquer les mains un peu tremblantes. Il s'approche du Japonais, inquiet.

« Taiga... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Mauvaise rencontre... Où... Où est Daiki ?

— Parti chercher de la glace. Quelle rencontre ? »

Lewis pose une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-le manger. Il est au bord de la syncope. »

Jake se retient de protester et se lève en espérant retrouver Daiki, peut-être qu'il en saura plus, et il doit être furieux d'avoir retrouver son mec dans cet état. Il rejoint l'infirmerie presque en courant.

« Daiki ? »

**AOMINE**

Il ressort du local la glace à la main - il s'est servi sans demander - et manque de heurter son capitaine dans le couloir. Il lui jette un coup d'œil et reprend son chemin sans un mot.

Jake fronce les sourcils et fait demi-tour avec lui.

« Daiki ?

— Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, marmonne-t-il en accélérant le pas. Pas trop difficile de deviner ce qui s'est passé. »

**KAGAMI**

Il mange et son corps apprécie cet apport de nourriture. Ses tremblements ne se calment pas encore, mais il reprend quelques couleurs sous l'œil vigilant de Lewis. Les autres ont repris leur repas et tentent de faire comme si de rien n'était en attendant que Taiga soit en état d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a une sale tête et il n'a même pas eu le temps de se doucher.

**AOMINE**

Il regagne la salle, Jake sur ses talons. Il n'a pas desserré la mâchoire. Il tend la glace à Taiga.

« You're ok ? »

Taiga le regarde et hoche la tête en prenant la glace. Il la presse sur son œil en grimaçant.

« Thanks... Yeah... I'm good... J'avais besoin de manger. »

Il déglutit et regarde Daiki.

« Et toi ?

— Ça ira. »

Il n'a pas envie de se montrer froid mais il est tellement en colère que la froideur c'est ce qu'il peut faire de mieux.

« Je vais me doucher. Je t'attendrai dehors. »

Et là-dessus il quitte la salle et retourne aux vestiaires. À cet instant il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être chez eux à L.A. L'idée de passer une nuit ici l'insupporte. Il se demande où est passé ce connard de Roy. Mieux vaut pour eux deux qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

**KAGAMI**

Il frissonne. La culpabilité se déverse dans ses veines comme un poison. Il a l'impression d'être responsable, d'avoir merdé quelque part. Roy était son coéquipier, il aurait dû... Il aurait dû s'investir plus. Il aurait dû être là pour lui... Il aurait dû l'épauler, comme Lewis qui dans un murmure lointain lui propose de le resservir. Il tend son assiette en hochant la tête. Manger. Manger c'est bien ça réconforte. Jake s'assied face à lui. Il se tend, pas certain de vouloir répondre à des questions maintenant.

« Taiga... Il s'est passé quoi ?

— Roy... Daiki avait raison, il est gay... Et il ne vit pas très bien d'être gay...

— Comment ça il ne le vit pas très bien ? C'est pour ça qu'il te tabasse ?

— Roy est un con... Une brute qui ne sait s'exprimer que par ses poings... Il ne sait pas gérer ses émotions... Il a toujours eu des bagarres avec des gars de l'équipe. »

Il soupire.

« Y'a que Van qu'arrive à peu près le calmer... Il m'en veut parce que... »

Les mots sont durs à exprimer. Il se sent minable de ne pas avoir compris. Et sans Daiki, sans les mots qu'il a dit un peu plus tôt, il n'aurait probablement pas encore compris.

« Il... Je crois... Qu'il cherchait de l'aide quand il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de savoir si j'étais gay... Je crois qu'il cherchait à pouvoir le dire... Il n'assume pas... Il rejette totalement ce qu'il est... Il cherchait du soutien et il m'en veut de pas lui avoir donné... On était coéquipiers... J'aurai dû le voir, je veux dire... On se soutient dans une équipe... On... est soudé... Comme vous tous... Vous m'avez pas rejeté... »

Jake pose une main sur son poignet.

« Stop ! Taiga tu ne lui devais rien. On est tous coéquipiers mais les Knicks ne t'ont jamais donné le sentiment de faire partie d'une famille et de pouvoir leur faire confiance. C'est normal de te protéger dans ces conditions. »

Il n'y arrive pas, à oublier la culpabilité et à ne pas se sentir responsable. Jake serre doucement son poignet.

« Ok. Termine de manger, va te doucher et rentre à l'hôtel. Je vais aller voir le coach.

— Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

— À Roy ? J'espère bien qu'il va être suspendu pour la fin de la saison...

— Ne le dis pas...

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi il a fait ça... C'est... C'est pas à nous de dire ce qu'il n'est pas prêt à assumer. »

Jake ne semble pas très convaincu. Il repose le pack de glace sur la table et regarde son capitaine suppliant.

« Please...

— Quand je vois ta gueule... J'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faire de cadeau et je comprends pourquoi Daiki a vraiment envie de lui défoncer la tronche...

— Jake...

— Ok. Ok. Maintenant mange... Et va te doucher. »

Il reprend la glace et la repose sur son œil et s'applique à terminer de manger. Lewis essaie de détendre l'atmosphère mais il devine qu'il veille sur lui. Il se sent minable, il mange et quand il n'en peut plus il se lève pour aller se doucher. Son corps est fatigué de l'effort du match. Il se traîne jusqu'aux douches et savoure la chaleur de l'eau qui le détend. Quand il ressort le miroir lui renvoie sa tête amochée et les marques sur son cou et le haut de son torse qui commencent à violacer.

« Fuck... »

Il s'habille et il se dépêche de rassembler ses affaires. Avant de partir, Lewis l'intercepte pour lui donner une boîte.

« Pour Daiki. Il n'a pas mangé. »

Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réalisé que son homme n'avait rien avalé. Le connaissant, il ne va pas avoir envie de manger mais après le match ce n'est pas raisonnable de rester à jeun. Il remercie Lewis et remonte sa capuche sur sa tête pour se cacher, mais plus pour qu'on ne voit pas son œil tuméfié que par crainte d'être reconnu. Étrangement, maintenant qu'il s'est confronté à Roy, il n'a plus peur. Il sait que Roy ne reviendra pas le confronter, il a compris qu'il est allé trop loin.

**AOMINE**

Il attend dans un coin obscur en ruminant des pensées noires et en ravalant sa colère. Il veut juste rentrer. Ne plus voir personne. Dès qu'il aperçoit Taiga, il se lève et s'approche de lui.

« T'es là... Viens, le taxi nous attend... »

**KAGAMI**

Un frisson glacé le parcourt et la culpabilité revient figer sa gorge. Toute cette histoire déborde sur Daiki et son homme n'a pas besoin de ça. Il le suit silencieusement et monte dans le taxi. Il se sent las, épuisé. Il a envie de dormir. Son œil commence à l'élancer. Mais il serre les dents, toujours planqué sous sa capuche et il espère arriver rapidement à l'hôtel.

« J'vais passer à la pharmacie en arrivant... Te prendre un anti-douleur... tu veux un truc pour aider à dormir aussi ?

— Thanks... Un anti-douleur ce sera suffisant... »

Daiki hoche la tête, mâchoires serrées, et ils finissent le trajet dans un silence pesant. Enfin parvenus à destination, le brun pose une main en bas de son dos.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes, y a une pharmacie pas loin. À tout de suite.

— OK... »

Il regarde son homme s'éloigner. Il entre dans l'hôtel, sort sa clé et monte dans l'ascenseur, toujours couvert de sa capuche. Il traverse les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre. Il allume la lumière, retire ses chaussures et laisse tomber son sac dans un coin. Il pose le repas que son homme ne mangera sûrement pas sur la table. Inquiet et anxieux, il s'assoit dans un fauteuil, coudes posés sur les genoux, en attendant le retour de Daiki. Il serre les mâchoires alors que la douleur semble lui transpercer le crâne.

**AOMINE**

Tandis qu'il va chercher les médicaments, sa fureur commence à fondre et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle laisse place à une colère sourde et à un désarroi pire encore. Il n'en peut plus de cette soirée, il n'en peut plus de cette ville.

Il repart en vitesse de la pharmacie et se dépêche de retourner à l'hôtel, et frappe à la porte de la chambre de Taiga. Son homme ouvre la porte avec prudence et le laisse entrer dès qu'il constate que c'est bien lui.

Il dépose ses affaires dans un coin et lui tend les médocs.

« Tiens... »

Il enlève ses chaussures, avise le mini bar et pique les bouteilles minuscules, puis s'assoit sur le lit et entame la vodka.

**KAGAMI**

Il regarde son homme faire, surpris, inquiet et triste. Il se lève pour prendre une bouteille d'eau pour avaler ses médocs et indique la boîte avec la bouffe à son homme.

« Tu devrais manger un peu... »

Il retourne s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il ne sait pas comment gérer ça, la sensation que Daiki s'éloigne, l'impression d'avoir totalement merdé avec Roy, avec Daiki. Il a froid et remonte une jambe devant lui après avoir reposé sa bouteille sur la table. Il attend que le médoc fasse effet, quand son téléphone vibre.

[Jake — 22h37]

Roy est suspendu pour la saison. Peut-être plus. Je n'ai rien dit. Il a pas protesté. Vous allez bien ? Besoin de quelque chose ?

[Taiga — 22h39]

Thanks. We are fine. Besoin de rien.

[Jake — 22h40]

Ok. N'hésite pas si tu changes d'avis. Bonne nuit.

Il repose son téléphone sur la table et l'abandonne là. Il repose sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil, priant pour que l'anti-douleur fasse effet au plus vite.

Daiki ouvre la mini-bouteille de whisky et tapote la couverture à côté de lui :

« Viens te coucher, love. Tu voudrais pas t'endormir là... Ça arrangerait pas tes maux de tête.

— Yeah... J'attends que le médoc fasse effet... »

Il se redresse doucement pour ne pas sentir plus fortement son œil pulser. Et il ouvre doucement son sweat. Il l'abandonne sur la chaise. Il bouge avec précaution pour ne pas provoquer plus d'élancement. Il se déshabille. Il garde son caleçon et rejoint son homme. Il soulève la couverture et s'assoit avec précaution sur le bord du lit et doucement se met en position allongé. Il se mord la lèvre et se retient de demander à son homme encore une fois de manger. Il se tourne sur le côté pour éviter d'appuyer son œil blessé sur le matelas. Il a l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur tellement son corps entier lui semble douloureux.

**AOMINE**

Il glisse précautionneusement une main dans ses cheveux et les caresse doucement tandis qu'il descend sa mini-bouteille. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se relève pour éteindre les lumières, Taiga sera sans doute mieux dans la pénombre. Puis, il reprend sa position et revient caresser les cheveux de son homme et masse doucement sa nuque.

« Les médocs font effet love ?

— Ouais... »

Taiga reste tendu et ne bouge pas, à peine s'il ose respirer, puis doucement il souffle.

« Tu... Tu te couches pas ?

— Plus tard, love. Je peux pas dormir, là. Mais je reste là à côté de toi. »

**KAGAMI**

Son cœur se serre, son ventre se noue. Il est épuisé. Il veut dormir, mais il a froid. Mais le froid s'insinue à l'intérieur de lui, il voudrait que son homme s'allonge contre lui, le prenne dans ses bras. Cette distance lui fait peur et lui fait mal. Il ferme les yeux et se mure de nouveau dans le silence de longues minutes. La fatigue ne semble pas vouloir l'emporter alors que la douleur n'est plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement.

**AOMINE**

Il reste un long moment dans le noir à picoler en ressassant toujours les mêmes pensées, attendant que son propre anti-douleur en bouteille fasse effet. L'alcool finit par l'assommer un peu et il se sent mieux. Il fait un détour par la salle de bain en vacillant un peu, se déshabille et se glisse sous la couette. Il ferme les yeux en espérant s'endormir vite.

**KAGAMI**

Il ne bouge pas. Il a toujours froid roulé en boule de son côté du lit. Il somnole mais ne dort pas vraiment. Daiki n'a rien mangé. Il ne l'a jamais vu boire comme ça depuis qu'ils sont ensemble et il n'aime pas ça... Surtout qu'il ne lui parle pas, qu'il reste dans son coin à juste boire. Il aurait pu essayer de lui parler, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire alors qu'il se sent minable. Tellement minable.

**AOMINE**

Ses pensées se font de plus en plus décousues et il s'aperçoit qu'il a la tête qui tourne... heureusement, pas assez pour lui donner la nausée. Il oublie cette sensation désagréable en se laissant sombrer dans l'inconscience.


End file.
